Persona 4 Golden The Chronicles of Sora & Luke
by LibraryOfAlexandria11
Summary: This is a fanfiction of Persona 4 Golden. What if the protagonist was female named Sora Setsuna Narukami, also there is an additional male character Luke Yuuma Ashida who comes from overseas and Luke happens to Wild Card Persona User too but eventually faces his Shadow after a crisis event later in series. Rise Kujikawa also undergoes a gender-bender scenario thus become Riku a boy
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Inaba

This is a fanfiction of Persona 4 Golden

Disclaimer: Persona 4 Golden and its characters are all the property of Atlus. This work is purely fanmade.

What if the protagonist was female named Sora Setsuna Narukami

Also there is an additional male character Luke Yuuma Ashida who comes from overseas and Luke happens to Wild Card Persona User too but eventually faces his Shadow after a crisis event later in series.

Rise Kujikawa also undergoes a gender-bender scenario as the character becomes a male version called Riku Kujikawa who is fanboy of Sora.

Also Yumi Ozawa's character is also faces a gender switch to a male version of the same character with the name Yasumi Ozawa.

Luke Yuuma Ashida is Australian on his mother's side but Japanese on his father's side however he grew up in Australian and was sickly as a child. Luke also lost both of his parents when he was younger at age 9 in a terrible event which he witness and barely survived himself. This event costed Luke his sight in his right eye and had been bouncing the foster care system for many years. He is albino and is blind in one eye and wear glasses usually coloured to help with his poor eyesight when he is reading mostly but Luke often adopts contacts. Because of his albinism he often avoids the sun and has at times bad cases of photophobia.

Luke is a cold, often negative character. He doesn't take things seriously despite what his outward appearances would portray, he is an artistic fellow who is prone going off on tangents, a troublemaker at heat and rarely thinks things through with due to his devil-may-care-attitude. Luke's hair carries little pigment due to his albinism but it is much to his displeasure a slight light pink colour naturally for little to no apparent reason. He eyes are also a shocking and rare red colour which also causes him grief but he's used to it. Luke wears a white hoodie with black details including a spiked heart motif on the back of it.

Luke commonly uses the hood to shield his face from the sun in addition to sunscreen to protect his sensitive skin. Luke also is prone to being anemic and weak in health but severely dislikes being treated like porcelain doll and rebels against the usual stereotypes mostly. He sports a green-black tank top underneath young Luke's aforementioned hoodie along with a loose pink pin-striped tie. Luke may dislike pink but he's got pink hair so no use in avoiding the colour really unless he dyes it. However Luke's previous attempts in dying his hair usually don't go well, in fact it usually just makes things worse thus he gave up on the dying his hair another colour idea long ago. Luke also wears a black beanie upon his head alongside black headphones. The youth's pants are black with a punk-ish pink belt and he wears a pair of robotic like black gloves with pink detail.

Luke is commonly a loner with either a sleepy or deadpan expression who seeks little social contact out of choice but on a special day on April 11th in the year 2011, young 16 year old Luke finds himself on a train to Inaba, Japan. Luke is going to spend roughly year or two there as a transfer student at Yasogami High School. Luke originally arrived in Japan under a year ago where he entered a high school in the city the same city and for that matter it was the same school which another important character attended.

This character being Sora Setsuna Narukami. This girl, Sora like Luke also is somewhat of a loner but that's not preferable to her as she actually wants to form friendships but often is denied this due to her constant status as the transfer student every year due to her parents work. Sora is also denied friendships because of what happened last year to the boys she dated. She became known as the black widow as two of boyfriends experienced tragic deaths of which Sora was unable to save them from but despite this Sora is usually quite warm, strong, a times plucky, honest, naive and a bit of a idealistic daydreamer who thinks if she tries hard enough she can get along with everyone but she can be serious whenever the situation applies. She also often blames herself for anything that ever goes wrong. Sora can still go off on tangents much like Luke but she tends to be a bit more of a open cuckoo-lander than what Luke is.

Sora Narukami's hair is a beautiful white that hovers between grey, pink and light cream on the colour scale while her eyes a dazzling blue. Sora wears a formal uniform like black top with white edges and the bottom half of sleeves. Over that she wear another black top admittedly grayer and looser though that half covers the patch of bare upper arm. A bright pink skirt with black modesty shorts is also sported by this protagonist. he wears a pair of white-pink just above ankle height boots with black socks of different varying heights. The right one ending at her mid thigh, the other just below the knee and a thigh belt with a lilac gem adorning it. Sora Narukami has boarded a train to Inaba on the 11th of April to live with her uncle Dojima her mother's brother.

Sora's train is the same train as Luke Ashida boarded their fates are intertwined. Sora is studying while Luke is playing a video game on his portable game console which involves some guy named Vincent who has strange nightmares about his girlfriend Katherine who wants him to stop having such a commitment-phobia and marry her. The Vincent guy also meets a girl named Catherine and has an affair with her which doesn't help with the guy's nightmares at all. The guy also likes to hang-out a club where he talks to a teenaged blue-haired boy who randomly appears there on occasion. On the train both Luke Ashida and Sora Narukami fall asleep only to have a dream.

In this dream they were in a blue limousine that drives constantly forward through the heavy gray fog around it. Both of the teenagers are mildly shocked by this dream. They both notice each other and two other figures are in the limousine. One of the figures is a elegant and beautiful woman who has light blonde hair with a blue alice band in her hair, pale skin and golden eyes. She is dressed entirely in dark blue suit dress with golden buckles and two matching blue high heel shoes. The other figure however is that of a hunched back old man with a extremely long nose and bloodshot eyes. The figure wears a black suit along with white gloves. Luke and Sora are slightly startled when the old long-nosed man speaks, "Welcome to the Velvet Room."

"Thank you?" Sora responds with her bright blue eyes hesitant.

Luke however just shrugs looks around the so-called Velvet Room with mild amusement. It's not even a room, it's a pimped out limo... Blue seats and what the! A mini bar with an assortment of drinks and glasses. Hm, cool, Luke concludes.

"Um, sorry if I sound rude but who are you?" Sora asks Luke.

Luke looks at her without expression as he answers her, "I"m Luke Ashida. G'day... Oh, yeah... Japanese right... Hello, um... You know these people or?"

"No. I don't. I was really rather hoping you did... I'm Sora Narukami and by the way I can speak English if you prefer," Sora replies extending her hand towards.

"Thanks but I prefer to speak Japanese. I don't need your charity... So, um... Yeah... This is awkward nice to meet you, I suppose," Luke informs her shaking her extended hand.

"I suppose? Hmm... Oh, well," Sora shrugs and smiles.

"Ah... It seems we have some guests with an intriguing destiny," the bizarre man chuckles.

Luke comments with a yawn, "Oh, really, that nice."

"My name is Igor... I am delighted to make both of your acquaintances," the long-nosed man, Igor introduces himself to them.

"Hello," Sora replies in a small voice with a thoughtful frown.

Igor reveals, "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract,' may enter... It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future."

"Uh-huh... That's very interesting... I need to take up drinking," Luke decides reaching his hands into the mini bar besides him.

Sora gives the boy a sharp look and bats his hands away from the bar saying, "Hey, Luke-san! Get out of the mini-bar! This is not the time nor place."

"Okay but how'd ya know I wasn't joking?" Luke questions as he leans back into his seat.

Before Sora could answer Igor interjects requesting, "Now then... You both must listen to what I tell you both... Why don't the pair of you introduce yourself?"

"I would give you a false name but I don't think that'll be wise," Luke muses.

"Of course it wouldn't you just told me your name," Sora points out prior to sighing but she then tells Igor, "Hello, Igor-san. I'm Sora Narukami and this guy on my left is Luke Ashida."

"Hm... I see," Igor mutters.

"Right, now what?" Luke wonders aloud.

"Now, let's take a look into the future that you both share, shall we?" Igor inquires.

Is it even possible to say no? Luke silently comments as himself and Sora nod.

"Do either of you believe in fortune telling?" Igor asks them before waving his hand across the deck of cards that are on the table.

"Ah, yes I do," Sora confirms brightening with a brief nod.

Luke's answer to Igor though is, "Maybe I might believe in fortune telling but I definitely believe in magic and trickery. So how does this card thing work."

Igor turns his head to to the pink haired boy named Luke chuckling, "Each reading is done with the Tarot cards yet the result is always different. Like itself follow the same principles, doesn't it?"

"I suppose," Luke shrugs.

Igor gives Sora and Luke a Tarot Card fortune that tells them in there is a likelihood of terrible catastrophe in their immediate future thanks to the Tower card. The future beyond is illustrated by the Moon a card that represents mystery and hesitation. Thus at their destination they will uncover a misfortune and a great mystery will be forced upon them.

Igor then adds, "In the coming days, both of you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you two will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destinies... If the mystery goes unsolved, the future either one of you may have may be forever lost."

"That's a tad harsh," Sora flinches and mumbles with grimace as she run a nervous hand through her hair but she brighten with hope saying,"However this task cannot be impossible thus we can solve the mystery, right Luke-san?"

"Nah, sounds about impossible to me. We're doomed," Luke disagrees.

"My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen. Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you," Igor enlightens them as he wipes his hands over the top of the tarot card making them turn into thin air and he gestures to the blonde golden eyed woman next to him as he introduces her, "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

Margaret lets them know, "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you both through your journey."

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell," Igor notifies.

"Farewell... This is an odd dream," Sora replies feeling confused.

"Wait a minute... That was all cryptic junk. I didn't understand anything of that. What's really going here? This is not a normal dream at all," Luke complains as the Velvet Room turns to black for him and Sora.

Luke awakes from his sleeps and yawns as he fumbles around for his earphones and fiddles with his touch phone to find a song to listen to. He settles for _Shadow World_. Sora awakens at the same time and sighs as she mutters something about not reading so many mangas about super-power protagonists with a cryptic destiny. Sora blinks her blue eyes as she gazes around the train where she momentarily locks eyes with Luke much to her surprise as she gasps and Luke blinks with confusion at the realization their dream was a tad more than just a dream. Sora shakes her head to clear as her phone beeps. She checks her phone that has received a message saying... **Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4PM. **Sora takes a shaky deep breath as when she looks back at the seat where she saw the boy from her dream as the boy is still there although he is less impressed by the current chain of events and has return to his gaming device. Sora gulps as she picks up her bag and walks toward the boy, Luke taking a seat opposite him as she attempts to figure out what's exactly is going on. As Sora begins to speak to Luke she suddenly finds herself seeing _a woman who looks similar to an announcer that has been on TV recently being attacked by someone_. When the vision ends Sora is visibly disturbed and finds out very swiftly that Luke just had the same vision as her when the boy mutters a curse in English and exclaims, "What the hell?"

"You saw that then, the woman being... You saw that, too... Luke Ashida," Sora realizes.

Luke wonders as he quickly saves his game, "Holy... Ah, how do you know my name? Oh, wait I told when we were in the Velvet Room. So Sora, um... Any clue on what exactly this all means?"

"Just Sora? It's supposed to be..." Sora starts to say feeling an odd connection to him.

"Oh, yeah. Sora-san. Better?" Luke bluntly finishes for her.

Sora shakes her head with warm smile her first real one in so long, "Nope. That's not it either. It's Sora-chan not Sora-san to you."

"Oh, okay," Luke shrugs.

"Yes so... I got no clue on what is going on either but I'm thinking this isn't going to be a one time thing thus I need your phone number," Sora concludes.

Luke requests of her, "What? You're asking for my phone number... Fine give me yours too, though."

The pair exchange numbers as they discuss the event of the Velvet Room. They also find out both of them are going to Inaba for roughly year. Sora discovers Luke will be staying at the Amagi Inn until his trust fund money arranges a place for him to stay on his own. Luke doesn't like socializing at the best of times. Luke discovers that Sora on the other hand is going to stay at her uncle's place for her time in Inaba. Luke and Sora talk to each other about various things until the train stops at Inaba much to Luke's surprise and they get off. Luke pops his hood over his head and throws his bag over his shoulder as he moves to get off the train with Sora not far behind him. They walk just outside the train station as where Sora hears a man's voice calling her name, "Hey, Sora-chan. Over here!"

"Huh?" Sora mumbles as she turns towards the owner of the voice. The man has short, blackish gray hair, gray eyes, a three-day beard and broad shoulders. He is wearing a dark gray shirt with pulled up sleeves, a loose light red necktie and a pair of dress pants with a belt along with dark brown shoes. The man also carries black jacket in his hand.

"Who's that?" Luke inquires pointing.

"Don't point, gesture it's politer and I think that's my uncle," Sora tells him.

Luke wonders."Alright are you going to just stand here or are you going to go over to him?"

"I'm going over there. Come with me maybe we can give you a ride," Sora suggests.

"Sure," Luke agrees with a nod as he follows Sora a girl with light cream hair.

"Hello, sir," Sora greets the man as she shakes hands with him.

"Well, you're more beautiful in person than in your photo. I see that you resembled your father quite a bit. Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see... I'm your mother's younger brother and that about sums it up." Dojima welcomes Sora to the town of Inaba glad to see her cheerful. Not at all how his sister told him his niece was supposed to be. Dojima regraded the boy Luke with a curious amount of respect because the sudden change in Sora's mood.

"It's nice to meet you again, Uncle. It's been a long time. This is Luke Ashida, I met him... on... On the train he's going to be going to the same school as me," Sora replies as she introduces Luke who is a tad bored.

"Good to meet you, Ashida-kun," Dojima greets Luke shaking his hand.

"Hello," Luke responds his voice monotonous as ever.

"I won't be mentioning any embarrassing stories from your childhood then," Dojima concludes and introduces a young girl who had been hiding behind his leg, "This here's my daughter. Come one, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin and her friend."

"Hello," Nanako shyly mutters before blushing and hiding behind her dad.

"What're you so shy for?" Dojima chuckles while Luke sighs and Sora smiles but Nanako slaps her dad's back making Dojima add, "Ow, ha-aha-ha. Well then... Let's get going. My car's over there. Ashida-kun, do you need a ride anywhere?"

"Yeah, you know where the Amagi Inn is?" Luke replies.

"Yes, it's hard not to in this town. I'll give you a ride there," Dojima assures him.

"Ah... Thanks," Luke mutters as Dojima and his daughter move towards the car.

"See told you he would offer you a lift now you owe 1,000 yen," Sora smirks.

Luke sighs and reluctantly gets out his wallet to pay Sora when a girl with pale skin, chin-length brown-black hair and gray eyes. She wears a sleeveless white shirt, a short black tieand a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a elaborate golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black & white striped stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. She also wears a red choker necklace with a lock. The girl notices that Luke has dropped a piece of paper from his wallet thus she speaks up saying to Luke as she picks the paper up, "Hey... You dropped this."

"Thank you," Luke replies taking the paper.

"Whatever. All I did was pick it up," the girl shrugs.

"What is it, if you don't mind me asking?" Sora asks Luke.

"It's the note I made for myself with the Amagi Inn's address," Luke answers.

"Oh, wow then your a life-saver... Oh, she left," Sora turns to face the girl to praise her but the girl has already walked away.

"What's wrong? Are you two coming?" Dojima calls out asking Luke and Sora.

"Coming, uncle. C'mon, Luke-kun," Sora replies cheerfully taking Luke's arm as she rushes towards the car.

On their way to the Amagi Inn to drop off Luke in Dojima's car they stop at the Moel gas station for fuel in the central shopping district. A male gas station attendant comes running out saying to them, "Hi! Welcome to Moel!"

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima asks his daughter, Nanako.

Nanako nods with brown hair in short pigtails and wearing a white turtleneck dress in pink and two shades of red, "Uh-huh."

Dojima gets out of the car and talks to the gas station attendant but Nanako when she gets out looks a little lost. The Attendant tells Nanako, "It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in."

"I know... Geez," Nanako comments as she rushes off to the bathroom.

Luke pales slightly hearing this as he finally figured out why so many people have been making fun at him when he's eating. Luke's left handed so he's been holding his chopsticks in his left hand which apparently is wrong. Sora picks up on Luke's mood and grins saying, "You've been here for almost year yet this is the first time you figure out how you're meant hold chopsticks?"

"Shut up," Luke grumbles as he gets out of the car and crosses his arms.

Sora also hops out of the car and stretches her arms as the Attendant asks Dojima, "Are you taking a trip?"

"No, we just went to pick her up but we're giving Ashida-kun a lift too. They just moved here from the big city," Dojima replies.

"The city, huh?" Attendant muses with his wavy, almost long gray hair, light brown eyes, pale complexion and wears a Moel gas station uniform with orange and white lines.

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine," Dojima requests of the attendant.

"Right away, sir!" Attendant responds.

"Good a time as any for a smoke," Dojima concludes walking away the gas station.

"He's smoking dangerous close to a gas station, great," Luke mutters under his breath with sarcasm seeping into his tone.

The attendant then approaches Sora with a curious expression upon his face asking her a question, "Are you in high school?"

"Yes, Luke and I are," Sora confirms.

The attendant inquires, "Does it surprise a city girl to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs."

"That sounds fun," Sora cheerfully remarks.

"Fun? Talking to people and working... What planet are from again?" Luke asks Sora.

"Earth," Sora answers with smile.

"Well, kinda set myself up for that one," Luke shrugs.

"Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now. Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're student," the attendant ignores Luke and tells Sora.

"Oh, really?" Sora responds nervously as for some unknown reason this man made her feel very uncomfortable.

The attendant steps closer offering his hand, "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student."

Sora reluctantly shakes the guy's hand not wanting to be rude. The attendant then gets back to work. Sora then feel a sharp stabbing pain go through her head and she grimaces in pain. Luke notices this and decides to have a 'chat,' with the gas attendant whom he also shakes hands with in the process of this warning the attendant away from Sora whom Luke feels strangely protective of in this moment for no known reason.

Nanako comes back from the bathroom and sees Sora, "Are you okay? Did you get carsick? You don't look too good..."

"It could be that I'm exhausted from the long trip," Sora suggests.

Luke adds rubbing his eyes, "Yeah, she's right. I'm exhausted too. Why is it so bright here. My eyes can't take this."

Dojima returns from his smoke and notices Sora looking a little unwell which worries him quite a lot, "What's wrong? You okay?"

"It's nothing, I just feel a little lightheaded," Sora smiles as she assures Dojima.

"That's understandable. It must have been a long trip for you. How's your friend feeling? He must be lightheaded too. Why don't you two take a little walk, get some fresh air? Just let me know when you both are ready to go," Dojima suggests.

"Okay. C'mon, Luke-kun. We're going for walk," Sora announces.

"I'm coming," Luke replies.

Luke and Sora start to explore Inaba's central shopping district where they run into the girl from the train station. Sora greets the girl, "Nice to meet you again."

The girl notices them, "Hm. Have we met before?"

"No, it was your imagination," Sora jokes.

"Hm... I see," the girls remarks.

"I was joking," Sora inform her making the girl blink in mute surprise.

"We just met you at Yasoinaba train station," Luke adds.

"Just now, the station? Um, okay," the girl replies.

"So what were you doing there, if you don't mind me asking?" Sora cheerily inquires.

"The train station... Oh, that one time... Nothing. I just went... I don't really have anywhere to go," the girl shrugs in response before falling silent.

"Well, if we bump into each other don't hesitate to ask us for help, okay?" Sora tells the girl who is taken off guard by the comment.

"See ya," Luke waves farewell.

Luke and Sora look a round the shops a bit more and start chatting to a lazy student who's name is Ryuu. Ryuu is regretting missing his bus and wishes he has a motorbike. Luke mentions he knows how to drive one which impresses Ryuu immensely. Ryuu then looks Sora up and down remarking that she's hot. Luke gives Ryuu an incredulous stare before he and Sora continue to walk around. They overhear set of siblings; one elder sister and younger brother who are arguing with each other. The brother is complaining about he's sister eating his snacks.

Sora and Luke go back to Dojima who inquires, "How're you both feeling?"

"I'm fine, how about you Luke-kun?" Sora responds.

Luke answers lying, "Same..."

"Ready to get back in the car, then?" Dojima asks them to which they nod prompting Dojima to say, "Alright, let's hit the road."

Soon after dropping Luke at the Amagi Inn, Sora, Nanako and Dojima arrive at Dojima's house where the Sora will be spending the next year. There is a silver motorcycle out the front of the place. That evening they all sit down for a meal together. Sora isn't 100% right now but she concludes she has had much worst. Sora sighs heavily as she thinks to herself, _it's so much easy to pretend I'm happy in public_.

"All right, let's have a toast," Dojima announces before the three of them raise their soda cans in a toast manner and they drink a part of it before sitting it down.

"So, your mum and dad are busy as always. They're working overseas, was it?" Dojima inquires of Sora.

"Yes, they are," Sora answers.

"Hm, I know it's only for a year but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents... It's rough being a kid. Well, it just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having you around," Dojima comments.

"Thanks," Sora adds.

Dojima informs her trying to make her feel better, " So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."

"I'll do just that. Thank you for your kindness," Setsuko tells Dojima.

"Good. Well, anyway, let's eat," Dojima declares.

As a Dojima and the others are about to eat, Dojima phone rings so he takes the call. Turns out it's from work. Dojima apologizes, "Sorry but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help her out, okay? Keep an eye on her for me."

"Okay," Nanako nods as Dojima walks to the door.

Dojima asks, "Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry?"

"I already brought it in!" Nanako answers.

"All right. Well, I'm off," Dojima responds going out the door.

Nanako soon switches on the TV as Sora wonders if Dojima will mind if she eats his food. The news is on TV, the weather is expected to be rainy due to storm clouds and they all start eating their dinner as the weather report is on.

Sora strikes up a conversation, "What does your dad do?"

"He, investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. My dad's a detective," Nanako answers.

"That's interesting, makes sense though," Sora reflects.

The TV then begins to show the local news, it reports that the city council secretary Taro Namatame is coming under scrutiny over rumours about an affair between him and a female reporter. Namatame's wife, Misuzu Hiiragi a enka ballad sensation is not happy about the whole affair. It also seems like Mayumi Yamano is the female reporter due to other events indicating that.

Nanako then comments, "This is boring."

Nanako switches the channel to another station which has an advertisement for a place known as Junes. The place happens to had a catchy jiggle, **_"Every day's great at your Junes!"_**

Which then Nanako mimics happily, "Every day's great at your Junes!" After though she asks Sora as he blinks at her, "Aren't you going to eat?"

A few hours later, Setsuko and Luke awake in another shared dream where very thick fog covers everything so it's hard to tell where each another are.

"Sora-chan, you're having a dream with too, right?" Luke questions.

Sora remarks, "Yep, I am. Nothing too much out of the usual, is it?"

Luke nods his head his agreeing with her as he gazes about. Soon Luke and Sora, the protagonists find themselves going forward trying to find out something about what is going on with this dream.

Suddenly there is a spooky mysterious voice, "Do you seek the truth?"

"I suppose. Sora, want to go and find that voice?" Luke wonders before Sora agrees as they start running carefully forward along the fog flooded path.

"If it's truth you desire, come and find me..." the voices announces.

Sora sighs, "We're coming but if you could give us a torch or something it could make this thing a lot easier."

"No, the truth is hard to find out, accept the challenge and thrive," the voice suggests.

"Oh, geez, thanks voice, ever so helpful," Luke remark sarcastically.

Quite soon the duo reach the end of the path where there is a big red and black door.

Sora places her hand upon the door and closes her eyes after which she speaks, "There's someone beyond this door, I can sense it, It's probably voice dude."

"Great you can sense it... Uh-huh, let's go and get this whole thing over with," Luke decides dragging Sora with him though the door.

White light soon bathes the pair making them temporally blind until they see foggy room with a shadow figure within it. Luke swears as the bright light aggravates his photophobia.

"Luke, are you okay?" Sora inquires with blue eyes full of concern.

"Fine... My eyes are sensitive to light. Damn it, that stung," Luke complains rubbing his eyes and blinking a lot to regain proper sight again.

Sora notices a katana has materialize in her hands much to her shock. Minato has a different feeling, he feels delighted that a wakizashi has magically appear in his hand and is soon practicing a few moves with the sword which he knows the name of thanks to video games, anime and manga. That and he has a sword collection... Don't ask.

"So, you two are the ones pursuing me...Hm, hm, hm... Try all you like, attack me if you dare," the figure with the mysterious voice comments.

"Okay, bring it," Luke counters.

Sora worries, "Luke he hasn't attack us yet, it'll be reckless to just charge in and... Bother... Never mind..."

She gives up as Luke rushes ahead into battle so Sora follows to support him.

"Hmm... It seems that you both can see a little despite the fog," the figure notes after the they attack it.

"I'm not really seeing anything thanks to light show before but I've never been one to rely on sight," Luke informs the mysterious figure as he strikes it with his wakizashi.

Sora follows up that attack with one of her own with her newly acquired katana without an battle banter. Then after a second attack the figure says, "I see, indeed you two as expected possess an interesting quality but neither of you will catch me so easily. If what either of you seek is truth, then your searches will be even harder."

The figure then sends out a attack called bewildering fog, which makes it almost impossible to attack the figure despite the protagonists various attempts. The mysterious figure remarks, "Everyone sees what they want to and the fog only deepens... Will we all meet again? At a place other than here. Hm. Hm, I look forward to it..."

"I don't, you're really annoying with your bloody fog," Luke curses but he and Sora slowly begin to lose consciousness and they fall back into sleep.

The next day, Nanako knocks on the Sora's door announcing that breakfast is ready so pretty soon the pair of them are sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning," Nanako wishes Sora before telling her to dig in.

Sora notices Dojima is not about so she asks Nanako, "Did you do the cooking?"

Nanako nods, "I can toast bread and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. Dad can't cook, so I but dinner."

"Oh, you're in luck, I love to cook so be prepared for a feast of two," Sora playfully warns.

A quick smile plays upon Nanako's lips before she inquires, "You're starting school today, right? My school's on the way, so, let's go together."

"Alright, sounds good. Oh, is there anymore toast?" Sora responds already finished her breakfast she eats lot but never seems to gain weight. She's tried but she always runs out of money before she runs out of appetite.

After walking with Nanako for awhile she stops, tells the Sora directions to the school and leaves to go another direction towards her own school yellow umbrella in hand. A few minutes later she runs into Luke Ashida who was utterly lost thus opts to walk to school with Sora and they discuss the weird dream that they both shared last night.

Just in front of the school at the intersection, Sora spies, a light brown haired boy her age riding a yellow bike that is a little out of control. The fellow student soon crashes and is in obvious pain. Luke decides to leave him be but Sora decides to help the poor guy out with his bike much to the boy's delight. The boy is wearing the male school uniform of Yasogami High, along with a white V-necked shirt with long sleeves and a pair of orange headphones. Sora hair is styled in a high ponytail is clothed in her female school uniform with leggings that are just visible underneath her pleated skirt. However the boy soon tells her to go on ahead of him otherwise she might be late so Sora reluctantly goes. Sora soon catches up with Luke who is waiting at the school's gates and they then enter Yasogami High school. Luke and Sora swiftly find themselves enter the class with their new homeroom teacher named Mr Morooka who has notable teeth hanging over his lower lip and is not at all very, what's the word, ah yes polite.

With Sora and Luke standing out the front Mr Morooka orders the class, "Alright, shut your traps! I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as snow!"

Sora cringes awkwardly at her new teacher's brashness but Luke doesn't seem overly fazed by it at all and yawns. Luke is wearing the male Yasogami school uniform with his black beanie on his head, his earphones on, his usual gloves, his white hoodie replaces the usual dark jacket of the uniform and over the white shirt which is under his hoodie Luke wears a gray jumper. Also sports a pair of thin sunglasses with a prescription lenses in them to block out the harsh light that irritates his sensitive eyes. Luke clearly completely abuses the lenient uniform policy of the school to his best advantage.

"Now I hate wasting my time but I better introduce there transfer students. These sad sacks been thrown from the big city out the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And him and her are losers just the same here as they were there. So you girls and boys better not get any ideas about hitting on them!" Mr Morooka announces without care.

_Did he just call us losers? Geez... How the hell did he become a teacher if this was Australia he'd fired, _Luke complains.

"Tell them your names, kids and make it snappy," Mr Morooka barks.

"I'm Setsuko Narukami," Sestuko obeys gesturing to herself..

"I'm Luke Ashida originally from Tassie in Australia... Now Mr whatever your name is... You are calling us losers? Really, take a look in mirror," Luke retaliates looking Mr Morooka in the eye much to the class's surprise at either his bravery or brashness.

"Hm, that's it, you're both on my it list, effective immediately," Mr Morooka decides.

Sora goes pale and looks at Luke pleadingly but he just shrugs thus Sora sighs.

The homeroom teacher continue, "Now listen up, this town is miles away from your big city of perverts and jerks, in more ways than one. You, boy, you better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them!"

Luke yawns obnoxiously deliberating trying to annoy the man as much as he can.

"And you, girl, you better not seduce any of the boys here with your hag whore ways," Mr Morooka adds.

Sora stares incredulously at the teacher not believing her ears as thunder and rain roar outside mirroring her emotions. Luke clenches his fist and glares fiercely at the teacher.

"But what do I know, it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're all fooling around on those damn phones," the teacher rambles on and on.

Until he is cut off by a girl with short brown hair in a green sports jacket, "Excuse me! Is it okay if one transfer student sits here and the another can sit up next to Hanamura 'cause there are spare seats there."

Morooka stops and rudely command the two transfer students to their seats, Sora taking the one next to Hanamura who turns out to be the boy who had the bike issue this morning and then Luke sits down next to the green jacket girl.

"He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you and the other new girl to get stuck in this class... Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year," the green jacket girl whispers to Luke.

"A year, great," Luke mutters.

Sora sighs heavily placing her head on the desk, feeling that it's going to be a long year or perhaps not she decides as Hanamura introduces himself to her as Yosuke Hanamura which causes Sora to brighten.

After school there is an announcement, **"_Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the faculty office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice._"**

Mr Morooka turns to the class before he leaves, "You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise."

The sound of sirens fill the air from outside but it's too foggy to see anything. So talk turns to Mayumi Yamano who is rumour to be staying at the Amagi inn but she can't say anything about. The only daughter of Amagi family is named Yukiko is young, beautiful student with dark gray eyes and long, straight black hair kept in place by a red headband. As akin with her green-jacketed friend, Yukiko wears her Yasogami High uniform modified slightly as she adds a red knit sweater and black opaque tights. Rumours also are flying about that on rainy nights where at midnight a mysterious TV show reveals who one's true love is. Apparently there is one guy whose soul mate is Yamano the announcer. Sora quietly listens to chatter while Luke listens to music until another announcement informs everyone that there has been an incident inside the school district, that police officers have dispatched and the students should stay calm and contact their parents/guardians as as soon as they can. Before then adding, leaving the school grounds with a warning not to bother the police.

As Sora and Luke are about to walk out of the classroom green jacket girl and Yukiko come up to them. The green jacket girl appears to be tomboyish in manner. She has bowl-shaped light-brown hair and dark hazel eyes. The girl clothes are a modified Yasogami High uniform with a, high collared light green sports-jacket that is ornamented with several buttons and underneath her mini skirt are short black leggings similar to Sora's ones.

The green jacket girl offers, "Hey, are you guys going home by yourselves? Why don't you two come with us?"

"Okay, sure, fine with me. What about you, Luke-kun?" Setsuko replies before Luke shrugs in unfazed agreement.

"Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, Luke-san?" the green jacket girl, Chie Satonaka introduces herself.

"Of course, I know that," Luke remarks.

"Well, nice to meet you and Sora-san! This is Yukiko Amagi," Chie declares.

"Oh, nice to meet you Sora and it's good to see you again Luke... I'm sorry that this is so sudden..." Yukiko adds.

Chie remarks, "C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff and wait... Again? You meet him before?"

"Ah, yes, Luke-kun's staying at Amagi Inn until he can get a place to live worked out for the year," Yukiko explains.

"Oh, I remember him, he was at the Inn yesterday totally forgot... So Luke-kun why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" Chie inquires.

"I'm albino. My eyes are really sensitive," Luke states.

"Okay... Right," Chie reflects as the quartet started to move towards the door.

As the quartet started to move towards the door a bleak looking Yosuke approaches Chie holding a movie case, "Uh, um, Miss Satonaka? This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see..." Yosuke bows down offering the movie case to Chie still, "And, I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!"

Chie takes the movie case from Yosuke and he promptly escapes but Chie chases after him. Chie questions loudly after which there was a loud noise,"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD?"

When Yukiko, Sora and Luke get over there, It appears Yosuke was punished with usual suspect, violence.

"What the hell! I can't believe this! It is completely cracked. _My 'Trial of the Dragon_,'" Chie exclaims holding the case open looking at the DVD.

"Is it that serious," Luke grumbles with disbelief.

"I think mine's cracked too.. Critical hit to the nads," Yosuke laments in obvious pain.

"Are you all alright?" Yukiko asks him.

"Oh, Yukiko-san... Are you worried about me?" Yosuke wonders.

Chie decides, "He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home."

Luke agrees and follow the two girls out the door but Sora lingers asking if Yosuke needed anything. Yosuke tells her not to worry about and to go catch with the others, though so she does.

In the way out of school there is a strange male student with a green tie and mole on his cheek who approaches Yukiko asking, "You're Yuki, right? You... You want to go hang out somewhere?"

"What? Who are you?" Yukiko puzzles.

An onlooking student, Ryuu, from the bus stop that day stops and comments, "What's up with him? What school's he from?'

The bespectacled student next to Ryuu tells him, "Never mind that, he going for Yukiko-san? Man, you think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move..."

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out," Ryuu with his dark greenish hair challenges.

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?" the bespectacled male student replies.

"Um, so... Are you coming or not?" the strange male student whom Sora gets a bad feeling about, asks Yukiko.

"I, I'm not going," Yukiko responds which prompts the unknown guy to storm off in a huff.

Luke listens to music mostly ignoring the entire scenario while Yukiko looks pained, "What did he want from me?"

"What did he want? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date," Chie points out.

"Huh? Really?" Yukiko exclaims surprised.

"You really had no clue? Geez... But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden," Chie remarks.

"Hmm, he sounded like a stalker," Sora mutters under her breath.

Yosuke then comes over with his dodgy bike commenting, "Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel... You got me the same way last year."

"I don't recall doing that," Yukiko puzzles.

"Whoa, you serious! So then, you wanna hang out sometime?" Yosuke inquires his brown eyes bright.

However Yukiko refuses, "I'd rather not."

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up," Yosuke sighs but he adds before riding off down the road, "Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer students too much."

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie complains.

"Um, I'm sorry for dragging for dragging you both into this," Yukiko whispers to Sora and Luke Ashida.

"It's fine," Luke tells her.

"C'mon, let's go. Everybody is staring," Chie decides gesturing to the small crowd of people slowly gathering looks like they are curious about how on earth the new transfer student has managed to convince three girls to walk home with him. Yukiko, Sora and Luke decide to follow Chie's advice.

As the quartet are walking along, Sora explains after Chie asked about it, "I came to Inaba because my parent's job required us to move around a lot and that my mother decided that we should spend some time with the extended family."

"Ah, so you came here because of your parents' job. I though it was something way more serious like your parents were governments agents who keep moving their child to keep them safe," Chie jokes making Sora laugh as she's glad Chie is so far from the truth.

Chie then sighs, "There really is nothing here, huh? That is what makes it nice but there's nothing much we can show to people from the outside."

"Really, I'm sure there's got to something," Luke points out.

Chie thinks about, "Oh! You're right, there is something from Mt Yasogami... I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something kinda famous. And wait there's the Amagi Inn Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!"

"And so it should be that place is great. It has a hot spring you don't get many of those in Australian," Luke reflects.

"Huh? It's, just an old inn," Yukiko remarks.

Sora argues,"Not really, I've seen it in a few magazines as some kind of hidden treasure." "Yeah, it's a great inn! It's been going for generations and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going," Chie backs her up.

"No pressure, then, for you Yukiko," Luke mutters sarcastically.

"I don't think that's entirely true," Yukiko disagrees.

Then out of nowhere, Chie asks Luke, "So, tell me, you think Yukiko's cute, huh?"

"I think so, yeah," Luke admits without much worry.

"I knew it!" Chie chuckles.

However Yukiko with her red headband and black hair, looks exasperated, "Come on, don't start this again..."

"She's really popular at school but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie starts anyway but Yukiko tells her off and denies everything Chie said.

"You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend! Wait, no! What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend!" Yukiko disputes but adds complaining, "Geez, Chie..."

Chie apologizes, "Sorry, I'm sorry but this is our chance to talk to some people from the big city and you barely said a word!"

Sora is feeling a little left out of the conversation so she looks around but she notices something, "What is going over there?"

The other look over where Sora is staring and they all decide to go up to have better look at the situation. There appears to a street closed off and police about with a small crowd of curious spectators. One gossiping woman mention that a high school student was coming down the street (having left school early) but the student found a dead body hanging from an antenna. A shocking story to hear in such a small town but Sora is thankful the police and the fire department have already took down the dead body.

"Wait... What did she just say? A dead body!" Chie questions.

Then Dojima who happens to be a detective working at the scene spies Sora and Luke. So he asks them, "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"We were just passing by," Sora explains getting a weird feeling about the case.

"Huh, I should have figured that'd happen. That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here," Dojima responds.

"You know this guy?" Chie asks Sora who nods.

"He's her uncle, he gave me a lift to the Amagi Inn yesterday," Luke adds.

"I'm detective Dojima, Sora's guardian. Uh, well how should I say this.. I hope you all get along together for her sake but you four really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home," Dojima informs before walking away but then a young detective looking a little green runs pass.

Sora has an odd feeling that she has seen the young detective before but can't quite place him. The sounds of the young detective retching fills the air which annoys Dojima.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office?" Dojima scolds the young detective who apologizes. Dojima sighs before ordering Adachi to, "Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!"

Chie suddenly realizes what the announcement back at school was truly about.

"What do they mean, it hanging from the antenna?" Yukiko wonders.

"It was hanging from the antenna... I don't get the question," Luke comments.

"Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow transfer students, let's do our best!" Chie decides.

"Agreed, see ya," Luke answers as the girls walk away.

"Bye," Sora adds waving a little.

"Bye, Sora-san," Yukiko responds.

Sora smiles, then she and Luke shortly go their separate ways with Sora traveling straight to their new home. Just outside Dojima's house there a housewife dressed in farming clothes talking to another housewife. They discuss that the police came to question one of them when they were doing some work on the farm. The other housewife remarks on how dangerous the world can be even when you go shopping it still looms upon how dangerous it is. The woman also adds that she was going to buy some _Tiny Soul Tomato_ for dinner but can't go out and get some now. However luckily for the housewife her friend offers her a solution by giving her some tomatoes from her garden. Then the discussion moves to talk of home gardens and how easy they are to have if you have the space for one. Sora seems to like the idea.

That evening Nanako wonders whether or not her dad's not coming home again tonight but then the news comes on providing a distraction. The report is about the woman the police found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba in it's school zone. It's most definitely related the incident that happen today. It turns out the victim that was discovered hanging from a large television antenna is Mayumi Yamano a twenty-seven year old TV announcer who was involved with a scandal involving a local councilman's secretary recently and that the Inaba Police Department where Nanako's dad works at are the ones investigating the crime but they are currently unsure of how the body ended up on the antenna.

"That's where dad works!" Nanako exclaims appearing to be worried.

Sora picks up on this, "Are you worried about him?"

Nanako shakes her head, "Uh-uh but it's his job, so things like this happen."

The news reports **_that the cause of death is also uncertain so the police are investigating the matter as if the case could be an accident or a homicide and the fog common to Inaba is not really helping the investigation. _**

Sora feels a chill run up her spine.

"They found her on the roof? That's scary," Nanako remarks looking frighten but soon brightens seeing her favourite TV advertisement Junes to which she sings the jingle.

Sora decides to join in on the final lyrics, "Your Junes."

"You memorized it already?" Nanako asks.

"Yeah, you're a good singer," Sora nods.

"Hee-hee, I'm the best one in my class!" Nanako beams.

Sora looks really puzzled. _How on earth can people not remember it?_ She questions as Nanako sings the song to herself repeatedly and Sora laughs before she joins in too with singing the jingle.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Other Side of The TV

Disclaimer: Persona 4 Golden and its characters are all the property of Atlus. This work is purely fanmade.

The next morning Sora and Luke see Yosuke riding pass on his bike, well until he crashes ending up stuck in a trash can.

"Some, Someone..." Yosuke calls out for help.

Luke proceeds to try to walk pass but Sora grabs her new friend by collar ordering him to help and thus she helps Yosuke out while Luke 'supervises,' doing pretty much nothing...

Yosuke blushes slightly looking Sora, "Whew, you saved me. Thanks, Sora-chan, Umm... and he is..."

"Ah, the one mindlessly listening to music is Luke Ashida," Sora informs.

Yosuke lifts a hand and scratches the back of his scruffy light brown hair, "Oh, that's right. He's the other transfer student. Sorry, I forgot..." Yosuke goes over and then introduces himself to Luke, "I'm Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet ya."

Luke gives Yosuke a careful glance before asking silently, _Is your bike okay, dude, that's two crashes in two days? _But Luke eventually replies, "It's nice to meet you."

Yosuke smiles as Luke gives the boy his seal of approval, _the kid's not too bad I'll try to at least half-listen to him at least._

"Say, did you two hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from the antenna! You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way that something that weird could've been an accident," Yosuke ponders aloud.

"You might be right, I'm afraid," Sora darkly observes.

"Dangling a dead body over a roof like that... That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place," Yosuke reflects.

"Indeed, it's very disturbing," Sora adds as Yosuke looks down.

Sora looks down at her platinum watch and widens her amber eyes, "Oh, no, we're late!" Luke starts walking off after quickly waving at them.

"You wanna ride, Sora-san? It's a little squeaky but it should be fine," Yosuke offers.

"I don't know but what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger right?" She answers.

"Is that a yes?" Yosuke inquires as Sora nods much to his pleasure. Yosuke hops on his yellow bike and Sora skips onto the foot pegs at the back hoping that another crash won't be imminent but even it was she wouldn't care.

Sora voices, "Hey, Yosuke?"

"Yeah?" Yosuke responds.

"You can call me, Sora-chan if you want, okay?" Sora informs him as he pedals.

Yosuke nods telling her that he will make sure to do that. In class that same day the siblings' homeroom teacher is once again shouting at his students, "Be quiet, you idiots! You guys are in high school, aren't you! Can't you shut up during class? Don't you have any common sense?"

"Probably not," Luke retorts under his breath.

Mr Morooka questions, "First of all, my job is to waste my precious time teaching you jerks philosophy and since I'm so nice... I'll straighten up your rotten attitudes while I'm at it! Aren't you honored and I'll be going especially hard on any of you morons that are curious about the murder! Got it? Now, get your books out!"

_I think not, sir... I'm not honoured, I don't like you at all_, Luke muses in his head.

Once the classes are over for the day at school, Yosuke talks to Sora, "So, you getting used to this place?"

"Yeah, I'm used to it," Sora replies sincerely.

"Wow, that was fast," Yosuke laughs before telling her, "There isn't much to do here compared to the big city but there is that certain..."

"Something?" Sora offers.

Yosuke grins, "Yes, exactly, you just can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great... Oh, you know about the local delicacy?"

"Not yet, what is it?" Sora wonders.

"It's grilled steak, Sora-chan! Like that's anything special, huh? I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me," Yosuke suggests to her.

Sora eyes sparkle, "Free food? Of course, it's my favourite."

Luke adds, "I supervised the rescue opt, I'm coming too."

"Wait, what? What did you..." Yosuke begins.

Chie who walks in, interrupts with, "What about me, huh? No apologizes? Regrading my '_Trial of the Dragon_.'"

"Ugh... You always come around when I'm talking about food," Yosuke complains.

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Chie asks.

But Yukiko tells her, "I'll pass, I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway."

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yosuke exclaims.

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy... Um... Well, I should be on my way," Yukiko explains before leaving.

Chie shrugs, "Oh, well, we should get going too."

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat three people?" Yosuke complains.

"Yep, you do," Luke points out as he is leaning back in his chair.

Awhile later they all end up at Junes food court, where Yosuke buys the trio a free meal on him each and when he comes back with the food and sits down...

Chie points out sounding upset, "This is the cheap place you were talking about? They don't have grilled steak here."

"Yeah, well, once you and Luke-kun hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans," Yosuke explains crossing his arms.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place," Chie complains.

"Your place?" Luke questions him.

Yosuke sighs, "Dude, this isn't my place or anything. I moved here from another city about six months back. This is location just opened up and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here."

Yosuke then picks up a drink saying, "Here, this is to welcome you and Sora-chan to town. Satonaka yours is on me too."

"Yeah, I know," Chie informs him.

_They seem like close friends despite their disagreements, _Sora muses with a smile.

Luke, Sora and Chie grab a drink following his lead and the say cheers and take sip before placing their drink back down. After chatting for awhile but Chie then mentions that it has only been half a year since Junes has opened up but she hasn't been to the local shopping district much since then. Chie elaborates about the local shopping district saying that, "A lot of stores there stared closing and," Chie then pauses as she notices the sad look on Yosuke's face, "Oh, uh..."

"Mm... You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yosuke questions before he sighs looking down until he gets distracted by a girl with wavy light brown hair. The same girl Luke and Sora saw the other day arguing with her brother about her eating his snacks that he left in the fridge to save for later. The girl has long wavy light-brown hair and dark tan skin. Sora notes that she must be a Junes employee as she she wears an cream Junes employee apron over a long-sleeved white shirt, faded navy jeans and navy shoes on her feet. Yosuke notices the girl and he excuses himself hastily to go over to Saki,"Hey, it's Saki-senpai!"

"Is she Yosuke's girlfriend?" Sora inquires.

Chie chuckles whispering to her, "Ha, ha, he wishes."

"So who is she, exactly?" Luke wonders.

"Oh, that's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district... I think she's working here part-time though," Chie informs the protagonists.

Sora listens into Yosuke conversation, Yosuke is asking Saki, "Hey, how's it going? You look beat."

"Hey! I'm finally on break... What's up, Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by bringing your friends here?" Saki Konishi teases Yosuke.

"Madam, you wound me!" Yosuke jests but notes with concern for her, "Kidding aside... You look down. Did something happen?"

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired," Saki tries assures him.

Yosuke offers, "Hey, if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen. I..."

Saki chuckles telling him, "I'm okay. Thanks, though..." She then laments mostly to herself barely noting she said it out-loud, "Why'd I leave school early yesterday?"

Yosuke blinks in puzzlement wondering what could have happen yesterday to Saki Konishi who is a year older than him by Sora's guest.

Saki sighs appearing to be depressed but she then notices Sora and Luke, "Hey, are they the kids who transferred here?"

Yosuke and an intrigued Saki Konishi walk over to the protagonists.

"Are you two the transfer students? Oh, did you hear about me already? It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh?" Saki asks.

"It's not too bad," Luke admits.

"I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much," Saki comments.

"Uh... Not necessarily," Yosuke attempts to argue.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you three all get along good. Hana-chan's a good guy but he can get nosy sometimes. You two gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you," Saki adds.

"No, I reckon that, Yosuke's a great guy," Sora confesses.

Saki laughs, "Aha-ha, I know... I'm just kidding. That was a joke."

"C'mon, Senpai, there's no need to worry about something like that," Yosuke assures her.

Saki then looks at her watch, "Well, I've best be off, my break's just about over. Back to work I go... Later!"

Yosuke suddenly remembers something and calls out after Saki, "Oh, hey! There's one more thing..."

"Oh, yeah, sure, those tickets you gave me the other day... We can discuss it during my next break," Saki kindly assure Yosuke looking back at him before turning back the other way again.

Yosuke cheers out in joy, "Boo-yah!"

"Well, what's the big deal?" Chie questions. Yosuke grins holding up a poster of movie he got tickets for, this prompting Chie to comment, "Oh, I see."

Yosuke then sits down again informing them that, "Saki-senpai says I'm annoying but she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother and she treats me pretty much the same way..."

"Oh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Ha, ha, I get it, so that's how it is... The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and scion of the invading chain. Ho, ho, the flame of forbidden love!" Chie playfully points out.

Yosuke blushes," What! Dude, it's not like that."

"Oh really... Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the Midnight Channel?" Chie tell him.

"Midnight? Anything with midnight in it leads to certain doom, I suggest stay right away from it," Luke advises.

"Don't be so melodramatic! Anyway, you're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen and they say that person's soul mate," Chie explains.

Sora instantaneously fingers her ring on that's a chain around her neck. She is thinking of the person she is certain was her soulmate, her ex-boyfriend, Joji Mochida who died so tragically in a school accident at night that they were unable to even show her the body which she forced herself to see anyway... It was horrifying what happened to him.

Sora was finally able to heal thanks to her Joji. What did she heal from you may ask? Well, Sora's boyfriend before Joji also died tragically. Ichiro Aratama a boy from the wrong side of the tracks died when he jumped in front of and took a bullet for a innocent stranger. Ichiro didn't die at first he fell into a coma first. Sora saw her boyfriend's killer but froze unable to do anything but call for an ambulance and use her basic knowledge of first aid but she never expected to see anyone get shot in her lifetime. Sora blamed her self for Ichiro's passing but Joji helped her through her grief. However he too left her alone... After his death Sora became hopelessly lost and almost doing some things which made her parents decide to make Sora move to Inaba so that Dojima could watch over her as everything they tried to do only resulted in Sora putting up a fake facade so they wouldn't see her pain. A facade she still wears. _I thought I got over this, why do I still feel like crying. I don't understand_..._ I cannot cry. They'll hate me... I'm awful person... Everyone. No! Stop thinking like that. Joji and Ichiro would want to see me smile. They always hated to see me cry, _she reflects looking downcast on the verge of tears but she covers it with a fake smile.

Luke picks up on her mood and frowns as he wonders what could be causing it.

Yosuke hasn't noticed Sora mood and tells Chie, "What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful... How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?"

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you!" Chie scoffs.

"Of course, I don't!" Yosuke responds matter-of-fact like tone before adding, "See, this is way you can't get a boyfriend..."

Chie starts practically choking Yosuke as she grabs him by the collar, "What was that!"

"Sorry, I said too much!" Yosuke apologizes.

"You're sorry? You expect me to cut you some slack!" Chie growls.  
"Um, so the Midnight Channel," Sora distracts the pair from their quarrel.

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out. Then you'll see!" Chie announces.

"Try it out, are mad?" Luke remarks not liking the idea.

"Wait, you haven't even tired it yourself? Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid," Yosuke questions Chie but he mentions adding,"All that aside, you know that incident yesterday? You guys think it was murder? What the culprit was still creeping about?"

"A, that be bad and B, joking about this stuff is a terrible idea," Luke points out.

Chie agrees, "Yeah, now who's the childish one, Yosuke?" Chie then takes a breath, "All I was saying is that you guys better try it out tonight."

"That possibility of seeing my soulmate, is very tempting," Setsuko muses as she wonders if she could see her one of old boyfriends, Joji again. _It would be nice, just one quick peek. It couldn't hurt, right? Just one look is all I ask for. _

"You're going to force me to try the Midnight Channel thing aren't you?" Luke asks Sora with his red eyes wary which causes her to shrug.

That evening for dinner it's just the two of them, Sora Narukami and Nanako.

"Don't worry, Nanako," Sora tries to reassure her cousin.

"Yeah," Nanako sighs picking at her food until she hears the sound of the front door opening to which she cries happily, "Oh! He's home!"

Dojima waltzes into looking exhausted, "What a day... I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No. You're late again," Nanako complains.

Dojima apologizes, "I'm sorry... Been busy at work."

Luke Ashida also walks in explaining Dojima picked him up on his way home. Luke had gotten lost again so Dojima offered to let Luke stay the night at his place which Luke accepted. Luke sits down at the table next to Sora with relieved sigh. Dojima sits down on the sofa asks if she can put the news on for him which Nanako reluctantly does for him as the remote is right in front of her.

Mayumi Yamano's case is on the news once again, her affair with Taro Namatame the husband of an enka singer named Misuzu Hiiragi has been confirmed. Maybe the incident is some type of lover's quarrel of a kind. Also there is an exclusive interview with the local student who found the Yamano's body who Sora immediately knows is Saki Konishi already based on the comment Saki made today and due to her prophetical powers just pointing it out seconds before the interview starts. _Not exactly a particularly useful gift._

_The interview starts with the reporter barraging Saki with a lot of questions about the discovering of the body. However the image of Saki and her voice has been distorted._

_Throughout the news report Dojima makes a wide variety of comments about it remaining Sora briefly of her mother who commonly does the exact same thing._ The vision then ends as the real thing begins to occur. Luke picks up that Sora had another vision but he has no clue about what it was about due to him perhaps being not as open psychically as Sora is.

The announcer on TV reports, **_"We now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms Yamano's body."_**

Dojima sighs remarking, "An interview with the kid... Where the hell did they find her?"

**_"What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?" the report barrages Saki Konishi on the recorded interview on TV._**

**_In a distorted voice and image, Saki mumbles, "Uh, umm..."_**

**_"Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?" the reporter raises a question to Saki Konishi who sounds surprised to hear that it was a murder._**

_It's usually bad if you find a dead body of any description... I don't think it matters if it was on a good day or not,_ Luke wordlessly comments.

**_"Huh... She was killed?" Saki responds to the reporter's inquiry. The reporter then asks if she saw anyone suspicious around but Saki tells him, "No, not really..."_**

**_The annoying reporter heartlessly continues in a conversational tone, "We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"_**

**_"Huh? That's..." Saki stammers feeling taken aback._**

**_The news then flips back to the studio where the announcer remarks that the tragedy is causing many storeowners to worry about losing customers as a result._**

This causes Dojima to grumble, "Hm. If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making such a stink about it..."

**_Announcer also mentions that no one has came forth to take credit for the crime_** but Dojima on sofa mumbles that there has been a lot of prank calls_. _

**_An commentator well, um, comments as one might expect, "The cause of death is still unknown and the police have not have a single suspect? taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or even an homicide?" _**

Afterwards the Junes advertisement comes on Nanako sings, "Everyday's great at your Junes!" Then she asks her father, "Hey, dad... Can we go to Junes together sometime?"

Dojima however doesn't answer as he has fallen asleep on the sofa and is snoring.

Nanako sighs heavily in defeat, "No? Geez..."

Later on that night, Luke is staying over for the night and is going to sleep on Sora's couch that is in her room. It's still raining outside while Sora and Luke they are waiting for midnight with the TV switched off so they can check out the Midnight Channel rumour. The protagonists are staring at their reflections intently waiting for something to happen but Luke turns away giving up when suddenly the TV turns on by itself and he spins back around again.

"You turned that on, right?" he accuses her.

Sora shakes her head gazing at the flickering images of a brown haired girl on the screen when suddenly she and Luke clutch their own heads in pain as voices whisper painfully inside their minds. _I am thou, Thou art I, Thou art one..._

Luke and Sora stagger down towards the ground but shake their heads and rise back up again looking each other in the eye. Something possesses Sora to touch the TV screen just to see if that really just happen causing a mysterious ripple effect to come over the screen, much to Sora's very apparent shock.

"That's odd, don't do that again," Luke warns but Sora shakes her head and places her hand through the TV screen making both her own bright blue eyes and his red eyes that are accompanied by his black rimmed glasses go wide with awe.

Sora yelps as the she starts getting pulled into the TV so Luke swiftly reaches his hands through the screen, grabbing her shoulders and yanks her back out. However they fly backwards and Luke bangs his head hard against the coffee table behind him as Sora lands on top of him.

"Ow! Hell!" Luke curses as Sora rolls over and jumps up knocking her own head against the TV cabinet causing her yelp in pain.

Nanako comes running in asking them, "Are you two okay?"

"Did I wake you?" Setsuko responds twitching in pain as she rubs her head.

"I heard a really loud noise," Nanako answers.

Luke assures Nanako that, "Everything's fine I just tripped over."

"Oh, well, good night," Nanako comments before goes back to her room.

Sora turns to Luke, "What just happened?"

"I don't know, it was your bright idea. I did warn you, this would happen," Luke remarks.

"Oh, so you knew I would be falling into through a TV screen. Geez, thanks for the heads up," Sora comments with sarcasm in her voice.

Luke sighs and announces heading off to the couch, "Well, I'm off to bed, good night."

"Alright, we'll have to talk about this with the others tomorrow," Sora decides as she heading to her futon holding her sore head.

On Luke's and Sora's way to school, Chie comes rushing up to them. It's raining and Chie is getting soaked as she doesn't have an umbrella. Thus Chie exclaims as she ducks under Luke's umbrella to share it, "Perfect timing! Sorry, move over!"

"No problem, anytime," Luke's assures Chie.

"Thanks," Chie replies.

"What happened to your umbrella, don't you have one?" Luke stops walking to inquire.

"I did have my own but I saw this kung fu movie where they used an umbrella to pull off some sweet moves and... I accidentally broke mine trying to mimic the move," Chie with a wince answers seeming a little embarrassed.

"Meh," Luke shrugs focusing back on his music.

"By the way... Did you see it?" Chie excitedly asks the protagonists.

"We did," Sora replies.

"Aha, do tell but the person it showed... Never mind. I'll save it for when the others are around. We're gonna be late for school," Chie tells them.

"Let's go, then," Sora decides prompting them start walking with they do.

Chie and Luke walk for bit before Chie suddenly nervous says, "Oh.. Um, uh... It, it's kinda awkward to only bring this up now but... We're pretty close here... Um, I'm gonna just go ahead and run the rest of the way!"

Sora insists, "Don't do that, share my umbrella... C'mon, there's no need for you to get any wetter... You'll catch a cold if you're not careful."

"Oh... Right. Good point! If I catch a cold, it could spread and that'd suck for everyone! " Chie realizes face palming herself as she moves to join Sora under her umbrella but pauses when Luke touches her shoulder.

"Chie, I don't mind if you stay here, it's not a problem for me," Luke assures Chie.

"Actually, you're it doesn't matter... Sorry... I think I'll keep going with you," Chie replies.

"Alright, let's go," Sora announces.

During history class the next morning their teacher, Kimiko Sofue or Ms Sofue who picks out Sora, "Our Transferee, Miss Narukami, please stand up."

Sora does as she was commanded and Mrs Sofue asks her, "When A.D. in other words, Anno Domini, begin?"

Sora clears he throat before answering the question, "Apparently when Jesus was born but there have many claims to dispute that thus the term more appropriate for that use would be Common Era or C.E."

"Ah, you seem to understand this very well, Miss Narukami. And does anyone know what B.C. stands for? How about you, Mr Ashida?" Mrs Sofue declares.

"Before Christ," Luke replies looking bored.

"Yes, that's correct, B.C. is the years before Christ was born or as Sora pointed the rough time around when Christ of born," Mrs Sofue verifies.

After school, Yosuke approaches Sora, "Yo, um... It's, uh, it's not really that important but... Well, yesterday on TV, I... Oh, uh, never mind. Look, I'll tell you later..."

Chie joins the conversation, "Yosuke, did you hear the rumor? Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body."

"Yeah, I saw her on the news last night," Sora adds.

"Oh, I wonder if that's why she looked so down... She doesn't seem to be at school today either," Yosuke ponders.

Chie then turns to Yukiko and inquires if she is helping out at the inn again to which Yukiko confesses she is as things are really out of hand right now before apologizing and walking away seeming wore out. Chie tells Yukiko to hang in there, though.

"Is it just me or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" Yosuke comments.

"I guess they're running her ragged," Chie supposes unsure but brightens, "By the way, did you see, it... Last night?"

"Huh? Uh, well... What about you?" Yosuke questions.

"I did! I seriously saw a girl! But my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean? I couldn't quite tell who it was but it was a girl for sure..." Chie answers.

"Midnight Channel, is not a soulmate fortune cookie," Luke points out.

Chie however goes on to describe the girl she saw on the Midnight Channel last night saying, "Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform..."

"Hey, I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier..." Yosuke interjects as Sora gets a bad feeling.

"Wait, so you saw it too and we saw the same girl? Does that mean... We have the same soul mate?" Chie exclaims her face looking worried.

"Midnight Channel does not tell you who you're soul mate is," Luke mutters under his breath but rubs his head as it's still a little sore from colliding with the coffee table.

"How should I know?" Yosuke makes a rather good point before turning slightly to Lukr and Sora, "How about you two? Did either of you see it?"

The protagonists nod and inform Chie and Yosuke about what happen last night. Until Sora finishes saying, "So that's what happen and don't look at us like that, two people are telling you the exact same story. There at least has to be some believability to it..."

"Yeah, besides similar strange things have happened," Luke hints.

"It sounds like we all saw the same person but weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into the TV?" Yosuke asks.

Luke tells him, "Weird voices, is almost a daily occurrence for some people, you know."

Yosuke shakes his head, "Were you two that tired last night? The both of you must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV."

"We didn't," Sora argues her head still giving her grief from yesterday.

"That'd be one interesting dream but the chances of both of you having the same one, though. I like the part where Sora-chan, got stuck because your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic. Well, if it had been bigger or if Luke-kun, hadn't been there..." Chie remarks before realizing that Luke was indeed there, "Wait a minute... Sora-chan, why was Luke-kun in your room at midnight?"

"He was staying the night. Dojima picked him up down the street somewhere on his way home last night," Sora explains.

"What were you doing out in the streets in the middle of the night?" Chie questions Luke.

Luke shrugs saying, "I have a terrible sense of direction. I was lost."

"How? Never mind," Chie starts to say but trails off talking about how her family is thinking of buying a bigger TV.

Yosukes joins her on the tangent, "Oh yeah? Well, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check them out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month."

"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen! " Chie beams before mimicking a kung-fu move with battle cry, 'Hwa-taa!'"

Yosuke grimaces before joking, "We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you two to fit into. Heh-ee..."

Sora glares her amber eyes at Yosuke with almost tangible energy making him apologize swiftly, "Sorry... That was insensitive. Please forgive me."

"Of course, avoid such comments in future though," Sora warns.

Pretty soon the four of them end up at Junes' electronic department looking at flat-screens.

"Wow, this is huge and holy moly, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?" Chie exclaims as Luke reluctantly decides now is not the best time to buy the flat-screen despite having more than enough money to do so.

Yosuke takes a stab in the dark, "I dunno, rich folks? Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around."

"Huh, not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free," Chie remarks.

Yosuke and Chie then touch the TV screen but Yosuke announces, "Nope, can't get in. Figures."

Chie laughs, "Ha-aha, this proves it. It was all just a shared dream."

"We tend to have a few of those," Sora admits.

"Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side," Yosuke theorizes aloud but scolding himself, "Ah-ugh, what am I saying?"

Yosuke moves on as he inquires of Chie, "So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?"

"They said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestions?" Chie responds.

"That's... Follow me," Yosuke orders. Yosuke and Chie then go off as he shows her some of the TVs that herself and her parents might like. Yosuke playfully puts on a polished voice, "Well, miss, might I suggest this one over here? It's the newest model, just released this spring..."

"What! That's not cheap at all! There's way too many zeroes!" Chie shouts her jaw dropped in amazement. It's kinda comical.

Yosuke mutters, "I should've asked what you meant by, 'cheap,' right off the bat."

"You've got connections, right? C'mon, hook me up!" Chie pleads.

"You know I can't do that," Yosuke closes his eyes with a sigh before suggesting, "Hey, how about this one over here? It's a display unit. it's a little old but..."

Luke starts staring curiously at the TV, "Hey, you know, Sora, this TV is really big. I might be really able to go inside..."

"No, Luke," Sora cuts him off without hesitation stepping in front of the TV.

However Luke tries to get pass her thus accidentally making her slip and her hand goes though the flat-screen but Luke catches her arm stopping her from falling in.

At this point Yosuke slowly notices the situation, "Oh, yeah Luke-kun, what kind of TV do you..." Yosuke face go blank with shock and awe.

Chie sees this and asks him, "Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke?"

"Is... is... Her arm... It's, it's in the... The TV," Yosuke stammers as Chie turns around and notices Sora's arm in the TV.

"Whoa... Uh, is that some kinda, new model? Like with a new function?" Chie ponders.

Yosuke answers, "Hell no!"

"Um, my arm's kinda in the TV, this is a problem, help fix it, please!" Sora interrupts.

Chie and Yosuke run over and they get a closer look as luke is hanging onto Sora trying to make sure she doesn't get suck into TV land.

Chie questions Sora, "You gotta be kidding me... Did you really stick your hand through the screen?"

"Oh man, this is for real... That's some magic trick, Sora! So how does it work, huh? What's the magician's secret?" Yosuke asks as he and Chie stare at Sora.

"Seriously..." Sora sighs.

Luke gets fed up and reach forward putting his own hand in the TV causing Sora to start get sucked in the TV as he let's go of her arm. So Sora frantically grabs Luke dragging him further in accidentally in an attempt to get balance.

"Hey, don't do that! What're you doing?" Yosuke shouts.

Chie is astonished, "Oh my God!"

Sora gets rebalance and looks around before commenting, "Hey, there's an empty space inside."

"What do you mean, inside?" Yosuke questions.

"What! What do you mean, empty space?" Chie adds.

Luke explains poking his head in, "Bloody hell... It's actually really very spacious in here."

"What? What do you mean, spacious!" Yosuke frets.

Chie demands, "I mean, what's going on!"

"Holy moly... I, I think this all too much for my bladder," Yosuke frets running on the spot.

"What the? Are you gonna pee your pants?" Chie complains.

Yosuke explains, "I've been holding it in all day! I, I haven't had a chance to go... Ah-ugh! Can't, hod it, anymore!" Yosuke runs off to go to a restroom but comes straight and starts to panic, "Hell! Customers! They're coming!"

"What? But we've got two people half stuck in a TV here! What are we... What're we gonna do!" Chie exclaims before she and Yosuke begin to hyperventilate and run around. Well they do until they knock Sora, Luke and themselves into the TV.

"What the? Wait, wait... Whoa!" Yosuke yelps as he goes into the flat-screen.

"This is kinda less fun, than I would had guessed," Luke yawns as he falls and puts in his headphones to listen to _Reach Out For The Truth_ (arena version_)_.

"Luke, now's not the time," Sora tells him off as the shapes of black and white squares grow closer to them.

They all land heavily on the ground of a foggy world that's inside the TV. They all groan painfully as they get up and look around themselves they are on some kind of fog covered TV show stage with lights and everything.

"Ow! I landed right on my wallet," Yosuke complains.

"Well, at least it's not Yomi," Luke mutters.

"Man, where the hell are we? What is this place? Is it some place inside Junes?" Chie speculates.

"I think we're in a TV," Sora realizes with shock in her eyes.

Yosuke responds Chie's questions, "Hell no it isn't. I mean we fell through a TV! Actually, uh, what is going on here?"

"Don't ask me, this is your insane country. Back home in Australia TVs don't suck people into them," Luke replies.

"Why is my life getting more and more insane?" Sora mutters under her breath.

Chie stammers, "So... Uh... We're still alive, right?"

"Are you guys, okay?" Sora asks concerned.

Luke declares calmly as he fiddles with music set up, "I'm a little freaked out but other that, completely fine."

"I think my butt's cracked now..." Yosuke admits.

Chie scolds him, "Of course it is!"

"Whoa!" Yosuke exclaim looking around.

"What? What now! Did you wet your pants?" Chie questions irritating Yosuke.

"No, stupid! Look around!" Yosuke snaps gesturing at the place they ended up in.

But she pauses afterwards noticing the environment, "Is this, a studio? All this fog or is it smoke? There's no place like this in Inaba, is there?"

"I just moved I got so no idea," Luke answers.

"Hell no but man, this place is huge," Yosuke comments.

"What're we gonna do?" Chie asks.

Sora tells them, "Let's look around so we can get a better idea about this place."

"Huh? But, but... Look, we need to get home and wait a minute... Which way did we come in from? I don't see a way in or out!" Chie protests.

"Up there, somewhere," Luke gestures skyward.

"What? That can't be right! how could that be?" Yosuke questions ignoring Luke.

Chie shouts, "I don't know! Don't ask me! I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home!"

"Okay... So how?" Yosuke ponders trying to think of a way to reassure Chie.

"First, let's calm down," Sora suggests.

"You're right, Sora-chan. Okay, Okay, let's be calm and think about this," Yosuke admits before taking a few deep breaths and saying, "All right, so we need to find a way out."

"Is there a way out?" Luke questions.

"We came into the place," Sora points out.

Yosuke nods, "So we must be able to able to get out somehow."

"That's true but," Chie mutters seemingly frighten.

"If there's no exit we're trapped, so let's cross our fingers and look around," Yosuke gently suggests before everyone nods in agreement.

A little later as they are all wandering around the eerie place where the fog is enough to make your head ache. Luke also constantly runs into stuff thanks to his already poor eyesight being severely affected. Luke is grumbling about feeling blind at the current moment. At one point, Chie ponders,"What is this place? It feels different from where we were before..."

"It looks like we're in some kinda building but... Damn, this fog's so thick, I can hardly see," Yosuke admits.

"Are you sure we're not wandering farther away?" Chie questions.

"I can't be positive but we've gotta trust our instinct a little," Yosuke informs her.

"I know but..." Chie complains as they continue onward.

"It appears that there's no choice for now but continue forward," Sora reasons.

After awhile in a weird room, Yosuke notices the fog is getting lighter but still his phone will not get pick up any service and won't work, "No service, what a surprise..."

"Can't you three slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going..." Chie requests of Yosuke and the others but Chie then sees the room they are in, "Huh? What the... It's a dead end! There's no exit!"

"It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go," Yosuke remarks before jumping out and down, "Ugh!"

"What? What is it?" Chie panics about Yosuke.

"I can't hold it any longer... My bladder's gonna explode!" Yosuke shouts.

As Yosuke runs to a wall and turns his body away from group, Chie questions, "What? that's all? Yosuke! What're you doing?"

"I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!" Yosuke exclaims making Sora immediately spin away from him.

"You're going here! Give me a break," Chie grumbles before begging Luke, "Please stop him, Ashida!"

"Huh? Why?" Luke puzzles.

"Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching!" Yosuke demands of Chie and Luke they don't obey the order.

"Huh? What?" Chie replies.

Thus Yosuke admits defeat and shouts at Chie, "Aa! Ugh... Well, hell! I can't do it! It'll all your fault if my bladder bursts!"

"Like I care. You're unbelievable! It's not like I wanted to watch anyway!" Chie cringes blushing a little bit as she huffs.

"Are you blushing?" Luke whispers asking Chie who immediately changes the subject as she finally notices posters all over the walls of it. "What's with this room? Check out these posters... Their faces are all cut out... Somebody must really hate this person..."

Sora frowns as Yosuke notices a wooden chair and a almost glowing red scarf tied in a noose arranged in a suicidal manner in the middle of the room.

"Dude, this chair and rope... That kind of arrangement is never good. It's tied in a noose, is this a scarf?" Yosuke tells them.

Chie laughs nervously, "C'mon... Let's go back to where we came from and... And look somewhere else for an exit..."

"Excellent idea," Sora agrees eager to get away from the room.

However on the way out Luke stops, "Yo, guys, I've seen some of these posters before."

"Who cares? Let's go! I am sick of this place!" Chie yells before confessing that, "And I'm not feeling so good..."

Yosuke agrees, "Now that you mention, me too..."

"Surprise. Me three. My body feels so heavy and my eyes are burning," Luke yawns making Chie and Yosuke wonder if he's serious or not.

"Could it be something to do with this place's oppressive atmosphere?" Sora wonders.

Yosuke shakes his head to clear it, "I don't know but let's go back. I'm seriously starting to feel sick..."

They soon all end up back at the stage where they all originally fell down on when they came in the TV land place. The novelty of the idea is beginning to wear thin for Luke.

Chie breathes a sigh of relief, "Whew... We finally made it back here... Wait, what's that?"

Luke and the rest of them look in the direction Chie is indicating. Luke remarks, "Looks like there is something over there... Cool, it's getting closer, I don't have to unnecessarily walk around anymore."

The figure comes out of the fog and moves towards them. It looks like a large plush toy bear that's wearing a red and white jumpsuit with a zip separating it's head and body.

"What is this thing? A monkey? A bear?" Chie wonders.

"What in the world?" Yosuke exclaims.

"Let me guess, it going to start talking," Luke mutters dryly.

"That... That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys?" the mysterious bear talks.

Luke sighs, "Call it."

"It talked! " Chie gasps as Sora grimaces before Chie starts yelling, "Uh, what are you? You wanna fight!"

The mysterious bear whimpers cowering, "Don't yell at me like that..."

"Hi, sorry, I was wondering I never seen anyone quite like you. If you don't mind me asking... What exactly are you?" Sora poses a question to the bear kindly seeing him as no threat to them.

"I'm a bear. Can't you tell? I live here by myself for bear-y long time! I've always lived here. it doesn't have a name," the bear answers as he stops cowering.

"What! What's with this guy? You... Live here? This is really beyond ridiculous," Yosuke questions the bear with his brown eyes wide.

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache," the mysterious bear advises.

"People are getting thrown in here!" Sora exclaims.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Yosuke asks the bear.

The bear snaps grumpily, "I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!"

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives you the right to yell at us like that! What are you? Where are we? What the heck's going on here!" Chie snaps back at him.

The mysterious bear trembles before running, then hiding behind Sora and cowering in fear behind her. Sora feels a pang of sympathy for the poor dear but Luke is least than thrilled with the bear finding it too stereotypical.

"I already told you... Anyways, you should hurry back," the bear informs them.

"Sure love to but slight problem. How?" Luke agrees.

"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right? Well, so do we! We just don't know how, damn it!" Yosuke complains.

The bear groans, "Ugh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!"

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the stinking exit... Wait, what?" Yosuke realizes.

The bear taps his foot and suddenly a trio of old fashioned TV appeared out of nowhere upon the stage they are on.

"Cool, magically appearing TVs, what's next a gorilla?" Luke yawns characteriscally.

"What the hell!" Yosuke exclaims.

Chie wonders, "Where... Where did these TVs come form?"

Everyone gathers in front of the TVs as they are curious of them, when the bear announces as he shoves them all at the pile of TVs, "Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!"

"What's going on now? Whoa! Hey, what're you doing?" Chie demands.

"Stop pushing!" Yosuke also demands as the bear pushes the four of them into the TVs.

After a series of confusing black and white rectangles, the quartet are thrown out of the TV landing on the ground in front of the flatscreen in Junes, electronic department.

"Ow... Huh? Is this?" Chie wonders looking about.

"Damn that bear," Yosuke complains lays on the ground with Chie who landed on him.

"Cool, we're back. Great, I needed to charge my smart phone... Oh, wait the battery's full again. never mind," Luke comments.

"Thank goodness! We made it!" Chie and Yosuke thens sits up exclaiming as they hug each other.

"Oh, how cute," Sora muses aloud causing Chie to realizes she's hugging Yosuke.

So Chie knees Yosuke in the stomach and let's him go as she scolds him, "Don't take advantage of the situation!"

Soon they figure out it's gotten pretty late in the afternoon. Sora remarks, "Looks like we were in there for quite a while..."

"That's right..." Yosuke agrees.

Luke gestures standing up from the ground, "You know, that poster I saw before. Well, just look over there as it's right there. The poster that is..."

"Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face but is was Misuzu Hiiragi. She's been all over the news lately," Chie notices gazing in the poster's direction as she stand up too.

"Yes, her husband have an affair with Mrs Mayumi Yamano the lady who was found dead the other day," Sora adds.

"Hey, wait a minute. What about that freaky room we saw? Now that I think about it... There was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling," Yosuke mentions getting up off the ground.

"Hmm... Misuzu Hiiragi, may be connected to the death of Ms Yamano," Sora concludes with a shiver going up her spine.

"Don't go there!" Yosuke exclaims admitting, "I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore..."

"Didn't you need to got to the bathroom?" Luke brings up prompting Yosuke to run off to the restroom.

"I'm feeling a chill too... I don't feel so good... I gotta go, let's go home, I wanna lie down and rest," Chie confesses walking towards the exit.

Luke yawns, "See ya later."

Then Luke whispers to Sora, "Wanna pick up some food on the way home, I'll pay."

"Sure but why are you paying?" Sora whispers back.

Luke admits, "It's kind of my fault we all ended up in the TV in the first place. I might feel a little bit guilty about the whole thing."

That evening Luke and Sora arrive at Dojima's place after Dojima does a first since they got to Inaba.

"Hey, welcome home," Dojima greets them as they sit down.

Luke feels so exhausted and is about to fall asleep so he doesn't respond.

"Thank you, sir... Is it okay if Luke-kun stays the night again? He doesn't know his way around yet," Sestuko mentions.

"It's fine... He can stay. I'm already looking after one teenager what's one more. Besides there was just a murder at the Amagi Inn, I don't blame you for not wanting to go back there. Luke, you can stay here until you can find somewhere else," Dojima relents.

"Thank you," Luke mumbles sleepily as reaches his hand into his bag that he has been carrying around and pulls out a Hydroxocobalamin injection USP (1000 mcg/mL) kit.

This concerns Dojima, "What are that?"

Luke blinks before injecting himself with Hydroxocobalamin a B12 supplement as he answers Dojima, "B12 supplement. I have Vitamin B12 deficiency. I have to do this monthly. Because of my anemia. I'm just glad I'm not diabetic otherwise I would have to do this every single day although it would be with insulin."

"Right... So, um... Luke-kun, why did you come to this town?" Dojima inquires eager to change subjects.

"I came because it's my father's hometown before he moved to Australia with my mother and that what was specified in the will," Luke explains as he puts away his injection kit. Luke has always been prone to deficiencies and stuff but he's a lot better now than what he was when he was younger.

"I thought I recognized the name, Ashida... I think he was my Senpai when in high school. How is he going he was always the one to watch?" Dojima asks Luke about his father.

"My father's died... My mother too... That's why I said the will. I live on my own usually but I'd been provided with a trust fund and stuff so money's no problem," Luke states coldly.

"Uh, hmm... Well, I doubt either of you two would know but have either of you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?" Dojima asks eager to get of this new topic.

"She wasn't at school today," Sora realizes feeling that something is really wrong.

"Oh, I see... To be honest, we got a call from her family. She's disappeared. We've got people looking for her but she hasn't been found yet..." Dojima admits.

"Oh dear, this day is getting worser and worser," Luke mumbles.

Dojima sighs, "Work just keeps piling up..."

Then on the TV the news announces that before her death Mayumi Yamano had been staying alone at the famous Amagi Inn that Yukiko's family runs and that she may take over one day. Also the whereabouts of Saki Konishi is unknown.

Soon after Luke sneezes feeling a cold coming on and he looks at Sora envious wishing that he wasn't the one getting sick.

"Are you sick? You're probably still adjusting to the new environment," Dojima asks Luke.

"That's an understatement," Luke mutters under his breath.

"Nanako, could you get him some cold medicine?" Dojima inquires and as Nanako runs off to get some, Dojima suggests, "You should get to bed after you take it."

Luke nods in total agreement as Sora frowns concerned about her friend but is glad that he is staying at her place.


	3. Chapter 3 - Death, Personas & Shadows

Disclaimer: Persona 4 Golden and its characters are all the property of Atlus. This work is purely fanmade.

The next morning, Sora awakes and smothers her mouth as she yelps after having a prophetical dream where she sees _Saki Konishi hanging upside down from a telephone pole. The main thing to note is that Saki-senpai was now dead_. Sora whimpers as she shakes her head trying to get the awful image outside her head but she can't so she jumps on Luke's futon pulling his arm causing him to wake up.

"Huh? What... Sora? What are you doing waking me... Did something happen, Sora, is something wrong, you're crying?" Luke stammers as Sora buries her tears on his chest as she sobs.

"I saw her, she's dead, I can't believe I just saw her the other day," Sora whimpers.

Luke wraps a arm around his friend, sits her up and rocks her gently whilst telling her it's going to be okay. Sora eventually explains she saw a psychic vision which concerns Luke.

On later downstairs Luke comes down by himself as Sora is still upstairs getting ready for school and calming down.

"Ah, you're up. Well, I'm off," Dojima notes on his way out the door with his jacket in hand.

"Dad has to go do something. He got a call, so he left," Nanako explains.

A flicker worry spreads across Luke's face as he fears Sora's nightmare may be coming true. This worry is affirmed when him and Sora overhear gossip on the way to school about there being a police cars about so it seems like there has been another incident. Sora is on the verge of tears again but Luke herds her towards school.

At school there seems to be some kind of special assembly. Sora hasn't told anyone but Luke about her dream as she doesn't know how to break it to anyone.

Chie mutters something about Yukiko but then asks, "I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden."

A worried Yosuke is mumbling to himself as he fiddles with his phone, "What's up with her? She still hasn't responded."

"Hey, what's wrong, Yosuke?" Chie inquires with concern for Yosuke.

"Oh, it's nothing," Yosuke responds glumly as the school assembly begins properly.

Mr Morooka shouts at the student body, "Can you hear me? The principal has something to say, so pay attention. Talking out of turn will earn you a spot on my list! So pipe down!"

The elderly principal with a white beard then informs them, "I, regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms Saki Konishi of Class 3-B, has passed away... She was found dead early this morning."

Sora draws a sharp breath and looks down utter devastated as she can no longer pretend that her nightmarish prophecy was wrong for it was in fact correct.

"Passed away..." Chie breathes as Yosuke seems completely shattered.

"Please remain calm. Ms Konishi was found deceased early this morning. The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. if they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you as students of this school to provide only the facts," the principal declares but he tell the chattering students to quiet down before saying that, "I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks..."

"Found dead... How could this happen?" Chie wonders.

After the assembly is finished Yosuke is looking down at the ground as students around him discuss the fact Saki Konishi's body was found just how the other body was but it was a telephone pole this time. Yosuke lingers outside the auditorium his face grim.

Sora, Chie and Luke notice him and are concerned. Chie whispers, "Hanamura..."

Then Youske asks them, "Hey... Did you guys check out the TV last night?"

"You wanna talk about that now?" Chie questions.

"Just listen for a sec! Something kept bothering me, so, I watched it again and I think the girl on the screen was Saki-senpai. There's no mistaking it... Senpai looked like, she was writhing in pain and then she disappeared from the screen," Yosuke explains making Chie seem regretful about her earlier question.

"Yosuke, I'm, I..." Sora stutters.

"You heard was found..." Yoskue begins

However Sora looking somewhat distant cuts him off, "Yes, I know... It was just like... Yamano the announcer."

"Yes, well... Chie, remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soul mate was the announcer?" Yosuke asks Chie

"Yeah, I remember that," Chie nods.

"And I heard that Konishi vanished before her death, just like Ms Yamano. That can't be a coincidence," Yosuke states with a grim expression.

"But..." Chie tries to argue.

"Maybe, just maybe but... Ms Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too," Yosuke thinks aloud.

"I hate midnight anything now," Luke grumbles.

"What's that supposed to mean? Hold on, are you saying that people who appear on that TV, die?" Chie inquires.

"I can't say for sure bur something tells me. I just can't dismiss it as coincidence... Plus remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous and we should leave before the fog clears? It also said that someone's been throwing people in there and that room with the posters on the wall..." Yosuke admits.

"Yes, I get your point, it's definitely a connection it must have something to do with the announcer's death," Luke replies.

Yosuke nods before later asking Sora, "That's what I was thinking. So that world, in the TV, it must have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death! Well, what do you think?"

"You might be right," Sora comments.

"So it's not just me and Luke-kun, huh? If there is a connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world. That would explain the posters," Yosuke informs.

"So, we should go for a look around," Luke guesses.

"Yes, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too," Yosuke agrees.

"Yosuke, don't tell me..." Chie pleads.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself," Yosuke declares.

"Don't do this, you should just let the police handle this and..." Chie starts to plead not wanting him to get hurt.

But Yosuke snaps, "You think we can rely on the police! They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case. Besides, even if we told them bout the world inside the TV, there's no way they're gonna believe us!"

"That's a valid point," Sora murmurs.

"If I'm wrong, it fine... It's just... I need to know why Senpai had to die like this," Yosuke tells them.

"Oh, Yosuke..." Chie comments.

"After what I've seen and what I've put together, there's no way I can ignore it now... Sorry but you guys are the only people who can help me. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes," Yosuke declares before running off.

"So, we're all off the magical TV land again," Luke notes.

"I can kinda understand how he feels but we can't be sure we'll be able to get out safely again... What should we do?" Chie asks.

"I vote for going with Yosuke, we can't not go," Sora answers.

"Count me in too, I can't let my them two fools go alone," Luke adds.

"You serious?" Chie questions but goes on, "Uh, anyways... Let's go to Junes. We can't leave Yosuke alone..."

The whole gang so arrives at Junes to find Yosuke in front of the flatscreen with him holding a long rope and a golf club in his hands.

"You guys came!" Yosuke smiles.

"We came to stop you, fool! C'mon, you really shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous," Chie argues with Yosuke.

"That's not why we're here," Luke mumbles.

"I know but we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again," Yosuke points out.

"I agree," Sora remarks.

Chie shakes her head, "No! Maybe, isn't good enough!"

Yosuke informs,"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me."

"That's true but," Chie responds.

However Yosuke interrupts, "What you, Sora and you Luke? Could either of you just walk away?"

"Okay, Luke and I will go with you," Sora lets Yosuke know.

"Seriously? I could really use your help... Yeah, it'll be just you, Sora-chan, Luke-kun and me, then," Yosuke decides before telling Chie, "Don't worry. I'm not going in without a plan. Satonaka, I'm leaving you in charge of this rope."

Chie wonders, "Huh? A rope... Wait! Are you being serious?"

"Don't worry so much. We'll go in with this tied, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here," Yosuke explains.

"What? Then, is this a lifeline? C'mon, wait a sec..." Chie worries.

"Here, Luke, this is for you," Yosuke tells him handing him a golf club.

Luke takes the golf club and raises his eyebrow in puzzlement.

"I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed. Alright, let's go. There's no use wasting any more time," Yosuke tells them before warning Chie not to let go of the rope.

"Hey! Wait, I tell you!" Chie shouts as she hangs onto the rope.

The three of leave Chie with the rope and enter the TV world together where they have another hard landing. _The rope broke, not a big surprise,_ Luke reflects as they all get up.

"Ow... Is this? Look, this is the same place as last time! So, they are connected from place to place!" Yosuke exclaims.

"You guys... Why'd you come back?" the mysterious bear questions with wide eyes as he walks to them before he narrows his eyes and angrily accuses them, "I get it! You're the ones behind this!"

"You're that thing from last time! Wait, what the hell did you just say?" Yosuke asks.

"Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here. It's making this world more and more messed up. This is the second time you guys came here and I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspicious! You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here," the bear informs them before growling a bit.

"Hell no, there's no way we would throw people in here," Luke argues.

"What're you talking about, throwing people in? If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who would do such a..." Yosuke demands but then he pauses before saying, "Wait a sec... All this talk about someone throwing people in here. Does he mean Senpai and the announcer were thrown in here by someone?"

"That must be it," Sora realizes with a pang of sorrow filling her heart.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's assume the bear's telling the truth... Could it be someone's throwing people in here, intending to kill them? If that's the case..." Yosuke ponders wearing a grim face.

The bear interjects, "What're you guys mumbling about? Why'd you come here, anyways? It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?"

"Yeah, whatever. We don't need your help this time! See this time we have a lifeline... It broke, didn't it?" Yosuke reacts.

"Yeah, sorry thought you would have already noticed," Luke comments.

"Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!" Yosuke demands.

The bear grumbles, "Gr! I'm the one who wants to investigate! I've lived here for a long time but it's never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!"

"It doesn't work that way, Mr bear," Luke explains.

The bear cuts him off though,"See! So it you guys!"

"For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you! Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time, when we came by accident. We're dead serious! Listen up, 'cause people have died in our world... Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!" Yosuke demands answers from the bear.

"A dead body? Whenever the fog appears? I know that if it's foggy on you side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent," the bear exclaims.

"Shadows..." Sora whispers.

"Please, tell me, you didn't say Shadows... Really? What a lame name," Luke complains.

The suddenly the mysterious bear announces, "Ah, I get it."

"Huh? If you get it, the explain it to us! If it's foggy on our side, it isn't in here? Shadows get violent..." Yosuke ponders.

"That's why I said to hurry back!It dangerous when that happens! Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!" the bear shouts.

"I've told you and told you, we're not the ones doing it! I've about had it with you... Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying!" Yosuke snaps.

"I'm just saying... You might be the culprits. I'm just making sure..." the bear mumbles.

"What? Man, this bear's driving me nuts. What is this place, anyways? It looks like a TV studio. Is something being filmed here..." Yosuke complains before realizing, "Hey, don't tell me... Is that weird show being filmed here?"

The mysterious has no clue as what he's jabbering on about, "Weird show? Filmed? What does that mean?"

"Uh, I'm asking if someone's been filming the people that get thrown in here," Yosuke explains.

"Huh? I don't get it... This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here," the bear admits.

"Always been like this?" Sora puzzles.

"Only me and Shadows are here! I told you before!" the bear answers.

Luke whispers to Sora, "Do you think this is related to the Velvet Room thing?"

"Yeah, it probably is," Sora admits fiddling with her hair.

Yosuke points out as the protagonists shift uncomfortably, "We don't know what these Shadow things are or what you are either, for that matters! You keep telling us to prove our innocence but you're the most suspicious thing here! Maybe you're the real culprit and what's with that stupid costume? I'd say it's time you showed your face!"

Yosuke then marches over the mysterious bear and up zips his head off to find much to everyone's shock that the bear is hollow.

"What the hell are you? It's empty inside..." Yosuke exclaims dropping the head and backing up.

The mysterious bear finds his head and places it back on. Then tells them, "Me... The culprit? I wouldn't do such a thing... I just live here. I just want to live here peacefully... Okay, I'll believe that you guys aren't the culprits but I want you to find real culprit who did all this. You have to stop him. Promise me ore else, I'm not gonna let you guys outta here."

"You little!" Yosuke starts.

However the bear cuts in, "This can't keep going on! My home here will be a complete mess! And then, and then, I..." he breaks off and starts to cry uncontrollably.

"What're you crying for all of a sudden? Geez, this thing's really weirding me out... Hey, what should we do, Sora-chan?" Yosuke asks.

"You're the only ones I can ask. Will you promise me?" the bear pleads.

"I promise," Sora tells him.

"Thank you!" the bear beams.

"Damn bear, practically holding a gun to out heads," Yosuke grumbles.

"Guns to your head... Hmm, I think we going to have to get used to it," Luke remarks.

"But... It's true that we came here to figure things out. So far, we're completely in the dark. Look for the culprit, huh? bring it on! you got my word, too," Yosuke promises before introducing, "Might as well introduce ourselves... I'm Yosuke Hanamura, this girl is my friend, Sora Narukami and this guy next to her is Luke Ashida my other friend. You got a name, Mr bear?"

"Teddie," the mysterious bear called Teddie, answers.

"Who would have guess?" Luke remark with sarcasm.

"Question, how are we supposed to find the culprit in the first place?" Yosuke wonders.

"I dunno but I know where the last person came in," Teddie shrugs.

"The last person? You mean Saki-senpai!" Yosuke exclaims.

Teddie tells them, "I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name. I'll take you there. You might find clues."

"Rats, should have brought a magnifying glass," Sora mutters.

"Who are you, Nancy Drew?" Luke questions crossing his arms earning him a sharp look.

"Oh, one thing first. You three should put these on," the bear advises offering them glasses. Orange rimmed ones for Yosuke that kind of match his headphones, sunglasses with blue glass for Luke and silvery-gray rimmed ones for Sora.

"What're these glasses for?" Yosuke wonders as they all put the glasses on.

With the glasses on the fog not only doesn't bothers them as much it also makes the world around them look as clear as day. Luke however notes it doesn't cure his blindness in his right eye not that he expected it to but... Still would have been nice if it did.

Yosuke exclaims, "Whoa! The difference is like night and day. With these on, it's like the fog doesn't exist."

Teddie nods, "They'll help you walk through the fog."

"But why does Luke get sunglasses?" Yosuke wonders with some irritation.

"Because I'm secretly a vampire," Luke jests earning himself yet another sharp look from Sora Narukami.

"You're joking, right?" Yosuke asks as Luke's tone of voice is hard to decipher at the best of times.

"Clearly... I'm awesome that why I get sunnies," Luke informs him.

"Sunnies?" Yosuke questions.

Teddie announces, "Well, I've been here for a long time, so you can rely on me! Uh but I can only show you where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves."

Yosuke replies, "What happened to relying on you! There better not be any monsters! You understand? We brought a weapons but I mean, they're more for show! We just got here! If it;s so dangerous, why don't you do something instead of relying on us!"

"Uh, uh. No way. I've got no muscles. But I'll give you guys moral support from a safe distance! How's that sound?" Teddie responds.

"How do you exactly survive here?" Luke wonders as he wanders over and touches Teddie on the head which knocks the bear over. Luke reflects, "You really can't fight at all. that's a bother..."

"No!" Teddie exclaims as he wiggles about trying to get back up as Sora starts to come over to help the poor dear.

"Don't worry, I like the idea of having you as back-up, you can come," Sora tells Teddie.

"What! No way! You're going along with it?" Yosuke exclaims while Teddie's eyes light up.

"Well, why not? I feel sorry for the poor guy," Sora announces with a frown.

"Yay!" Teddie cheers.

_This can't turn out well,_ Luke comments silently in his mind.

"You're being way too nice," Yosuke scolds Sora before saying, "Is this thing for real? This is so lame... We swore to find the culprit and this is all the backup we get?"

Teddie inquires, "Oh yeah, can I ask you something? Who's this Saki-senpai person? Someone you know?"

Yosuke looks down, "That doesn't matter right now... Anyways at least now we know Senpai might have been thrown in here. Maybe we can find more information too. Let's get moving, Luke-kun and Sora-chan."

Soon after a brief journey they all arrive at a place that looks just like the shopping district in Inaba though admirably there is a more of sense of overwhelming evil here when compared with it's normal world counterpart. Yosuke comments on this, "Hey, this looks like the shopping district."

"Where's the shopping district in Inaba?" Luke questions but is ignored.

"Some weird places have appeared here recently. Things are getting so tangled, I dunno what to do..." Teddie tells them.

Yosuke and protagonists turn around to look at Teddie as Yosuke asks, "Uh, by the way, why are you standing so far from us? You better not be planning to high-tail it if something does come up, bear."

"Which it will," Luke adds.

Yosuke frowns, "Why are so cynical all the time, dude?"

"I'm not cynical without good reason also I'm being a realist at the current moment," Luke points out.

Teddie reasons, "Um... Well I won't hightail it. I mean, um... I can't stand too close, you know. I'd get in your way..."

Yosuke sighs before mentioning, "Man, they really went all out on this place but out of all the places in town, why'd they replicate this one?"

"How should I know? This is reality for the one who's here," Teddie replies.

"As usual, nothing you say makes any sense but if this is our shopping district, then we're not far from Saki-senpai's..." Yosuke sighs again before running off on a hunch.

After arriving in front of a small store front with a swirling vortex of red and black as a door, Yosuke informs everyone that, "I knew it! This is the liquor store that Senpai's parents run. Does this mean, Senpai disappeared here? What could've happened?"

But as Yosuke approaches the door, Teddie shouts, "Wait a second. They're here!"

"What?" Yosuke questions.

"Shadows. I had a feeling they were going to attack!" Teddie answers as Luke looks really exasperated.

"I thought this wouldn't result in a lousy sub-boss fight," Luke complains with Yosuke not comprehending a single word.

Suddenly Shadows wearing blue masks, morph out from the swirling vortex door in front of them scaring Yosuke quite a lot as the group back up slowly from the Shadows who are coming in for the attack but Yosuke trips and falls.

"Youske!" Sora calls out.

A ringing sound suddenly seizes both Luke and Sora as mysterious voices fill their heads. The protagonists close their eyes and grab their heads in pain but afterward they open their eyes feeling something in their hands. Sora and Luke find one tarot card each in own respective hands. Luke and Sora look each other in the eyes knowing exactly what to do next instinctively and they grin as the flips their cards over causing it to give out intense white light. The duo call out the words, "Persona!"

This makes the cards burst in blue-white flames as they instinctively crush their cards feeling immense clarity and power. Soon a brilliant celestial dark blue aura surrounds Luke and a flashing yet electric silver aura erupts around Sora as figures form behind them.

Behind Luke appear a Persona nigh identical to Thanatos save for instead of coffins as wings there are feathery dark translucent wings, also he holds a glistering quill-like sword and a heavy locked and chained book within it's hands. Also his skull-like face is replaced with a face of blindfolded with the character 王 painted upon it young man with crimson blood-red hair. Luke calls this Persona, "Yan, Judge of the Underworld, Yomi."

Sora's iridescent ever shifting white, grey, pink and light cream coloured hair flies almost elegantly around as her new Persona appears behind her. The persona is a brilliant figure of woman wrapped like in a white strait jacket wearing a ball-grown like skirt with a belt of red and a red cross upon it's bandaged and blinded head that has flowing black tendrils as hair floating around it as it carries a heavenly bejeweled spear of creation within it's hands. Even behind its face's wrappings one can see it's eyes flash red as it awakes hearing Sora calls it's name, "Izanami, she who invites, the creatrix whom tragedy strikes like a lingering curse because ruined love."

Sora raises her hands summoning a phantom katana like version of her Persona's spear to her hands which she names, "Heavenly swamp spear, of creatrix... Be mine in naginata form of what I call _Invitation_."

Luke grins at Sora impressed and the pair of them leap into battle against the Shadows who have long licking tongues of annoyance they act with perfect harmony almost as if they knew exactly what the other is thinking.

"Stay calm and listen, some Shadow have weaknesses. I can tell this one has a weakness too! If either of you two can pinpoint that weakness and take advantage of it, the battle will be a lot easier!" Teddie advises them acting in a support role.

Luke starts to say, "So when we use an attack the enemy is weak against..."

"Yes. It'll be knocked down or it'll will just do more damage," Setsuko confirms.

Luke deduces, "I'm guessing we have weakness to so don't get hit by stuff we're weak against right? This is like a video game or something... Odd."

"I'll take the one on the right, you take the one on the left, Luke," Sora orders charging into battle casting a Zio spell using her Persona which takes down a Shadow.

Luke jumps into action doing the same to the other Shadow with Mudo spell using his own Persona which has strong darkness abilities but is weak against light. Which is rather ironic considering that the name Luke can mean light in some etymological branches.

"I'll keep tack of what attacks have what effects on enemies!" Teddie announces from a safe distance.

The protagonist five high each as they finish off the enemies for good. Teddie tells them they did amazing. After the victory, Sora makes her weapon disappear as Yosuke runs up the protagonists, "Whoa... what was that! Did I hear you both say 'Persona?' What was it... I mean, what did you do! Hey, you think I can do it too?"

"No," Luke answers yawning as he turns down the volume on his music.

"Calm down, Yosuke. You're troubling, Sensei Sora and Sensei Luke!" Teddie scolds.

"Sensei?" Yosuke mutters with confusion.

Teddie beams at Luke and Sora, "Gosh almighty! You both are amazing, Sensei Sora and Sensei Luke! I am one impressed bear! I can't believe you two were hiding such amazing powers! No wonder the Shadows were scared!"

"Well, we are the first experts known to us at this kinda thing," Luke comments feeling quite proud.

Teddie gasps, "Are one of you the one who's able to bring people into this world?"

"We both can bring people into this actually," Sora answers while tying her hair back into a high ponytail as the hairband broke just before.

"Hah! That's what I thought! This is really something," Teddie states with his eyes wide and then he asks, "Don't you think so, Yosuke?"

Yosuke pushes Teddie down but he bounds back as Yosuke complains, "Dude, you call them two Sensei and then don't show me any respect!"

"Sorry..." Teddie apologizes.

Yosuke grins, "Well, your support wasn't bad, though. I gotta give you some credit for that."

"He did nothing," Luke grumbles quietly to himself about Teddie but Teddie seems not to hear Luke and is happy to hear Yosuke's words.

"All right, you three keep it up and I think we'll fine from here on out. Now, let's get back to the investigation!" Yosuke declares.

So they walk in the store while wondering what on earth could have happened to Saki Konishi in there but voices from somewhere stop them. Luke and Sora remain unresponsive until they notice that Teddie and Yosuke has heard the voices as well.

The unknown voices echo, **_"I wish Junes would go under. It's all because of that store."_**

"What, the?" Yosuke reacts bewildered.

"Get used it, dude, I have a feeling this is going to become the new norm," Luke says.

**_"Oh, I heard that Konishi-san's daughter is working there. Oh my, how could she, with her family's business suffering like it is? I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes,"_** the unknown voices goes on.

"Stop, stop it..." Yosuke begs not handling the voices.

The voices echo,**_"That poor father, to have his own daughter working for the enemy. What a trouble child..." _**

"Hey... Hey, Ted! You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right? So, does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here?" Yosuke inquires.

"I only know about what's over here," Teddie admits.

"Fine. Whatever's going on here. We'll find out ourselves!" Yosuke decides as he runs into the store with others close behind.

Inside the voices start up again with the sound of a man yelling, "Saki, how many times do I have to tell you!"

Yosuke recognizes the voice as Saki's father's voice. The voice who may Saki's father's continues, **_"You know what the neighbours say about you, right! Aren't you ashamed of yourself? you're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations! Is it the money or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work there, of all places!"_**

"I, I can't believe this... She seemed like she had fun at work. She never said anything like this to me..." Yosuke speaks largely to himself before yelling, "You're telling me this was how Senpai really saw things?"

Sora thens notices some photos which she shows to Yosuke.

"Hey, it's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes... But why is it cut up like that?" Yosuke questions upon seeing one of photos.

The photo depicts Saki Konishi smiling with Yosuke standing next to her. Suddenly, Saki's voice fills the air, **_"I, never had the chance to say it..."_**

"It that, Senpai's voice!" Yosuke exclaims dropping the photo Sora had shown him.

**_"I always wanted to Hana-chan, that he was a real pain in the ass. I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all but he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic... What a fool,"_** Saki's voice continues surprisingly.

Yosuke is completely shattered as Sora gasps not knowing what to do or say.

**_"Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbours talk behind my back... I wish everything would just disappear..."_** Saki's hateful voice goes on.

"It, it's a lie, this can't be. Senpai's not like that! " Yosuke stammers.

A distorted version of Yosuke's voice comes out of nowhere sarcastically saying, "It's so sad, I feel so sorry for myself... Boo Hoo."

The group are understandingly confused and turn towards the direction of the voice. They see a shadowy doppelgänger.

"Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass," Shadow Yosuke remarks before laughing.

"Huh? Two Yosukes?" Teddie comments.

Luke puzzles, "Since when did you have a evil glow in the dark clone, Yosuke?"

Who are you! I, I wouldn't think that..." Yosuke demands as he marches up the the Shadow Yosuke.

The Shadow Yosuke with yellow eyes chuckles, "Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district and Junes! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!"

"What're you saying? That's not true, I..." Yosuke disagrees.

"You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation and what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the reason you came snooping..." the other shadowy Yosuke interrupts.

"Stop it!" Yosuke shouts shaking his head.

The other Yosuke laughs again, "Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting stuff or maybe... I do know everything you're thinking! Why's that you may ask, well, it's because I am you! You just came here because you thought it sound like a good time! What else is there to do out in this hole? A world inside the TV, now that's exciting!"

"Yeah, you're right. TV world idea is exciting. That's why I came too," Luke interjects.

"Luke! Now's not the time!" Sora snaps.

"Ha! I like you but you have another reason for coming your pretty little friend here. Yet me, Yosuke... You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you!" the other Yosuke points out before staring at Sora creepily.

Yosuke shakes his head, "That's not true, stop... Stop it..."

"You're just trying to act like a big shot. If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! That Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!" the Shadow Yosuke announces to Yosuke in a condescending tone.

"That's not true! What are you! Who are you?" Yosuke yells emotionally.

The shadowy version of Yosuke chuckles, "I already told ya. I'm you... Your Shadow... There's nothing I don't know about you!"

"Screw that! I don't know you! You can't be me, you son of a!" Yosuke yells which causes the other Yosuke to laugh manically.

"That's right. Say it again!" the shadowy Yosuke orders.

"You're not me. You're nothing like me!" Yosuke screams.

"Yeah that's right. I am me now. I'm not you anymore see," the Shadow proclaims as he is engulfed by a red bright twisted light that transforms him into a giant black monster with yellow stars for eyes. The creature also has a red cape and is somewhat frog-like. The real Yosuke collapses in shock as the Shadow Yosuke prepares to attack.

"I am a Shadow... The true self...I'll crush everything that bores me. Starting with you!" The Shadow announces as it attack with an move called winds of oblivion.

The attack causes the protagonists to cringe a little.

"How long can you survive this?" the Shadow Yosuke questions.

"This ones's much stronger, be careful!" Teddie warns.

Luke remarks as he attack with an darkness filled onslaught, "Well, that's fairly obvious. Now let's bring the death sentence upon this crazy disco ninja frog."

The Shadow swipes at Sora but she dodges and strikes with the power of lightning.

After many successful hits by Sora and Luke the Shadow collapses defeated leaving the duo victorious. Sora rushes towards Yosuke as he stands up.

"Yosuke, are you alright?" Sora inquires with concern as she gently touches his shoulder.

"Yeah... What, happened?" Yosuke responds.

"Um, well... Oh look Shadow Yosuke's back to glowing blue aura human form," Luke reacts making Yosuke turn to look at his Shadow self.

"You, you're, not me..." Yosuke stammers.

Teddie points out, "That thing came from you, Yosuke... You have to admit it or it'll go berserk again..."

"You're still yourself as well, Yosuke," Sora encourages Yosuke squeezing his shoulder.

Yosuke looks up at her, "Myself... Hell... It hurts to face yourself..."

"Off you go. Face the enemy within," Luke pushes Yosuke at the other Yosuke.

"I knew it wasn't lying but I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it... You're me and I'm you. When you get down to it, all of this is me," Yosuke admits to his Shadow self.

As a result of Yosuke's acceptance of his darker self. Shadow Yosuke then transforms into the Persona Jiraiya because his has faced his other self then the Persona turns into a card and disappears into Yosuke.

"This is my Persona... When we heard Senpai's voice... I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside. Ha, ha... she said that 'he was a real pain in the ass,' huh? What a way to find out. Geez, this is so embarrassing..." Yosuke bobs down and gazes downwards as he realizes that.

Sora walks up closer to him and tells him, "It could've been worst."

"If you weren't here. I don't know what woulda happened... Thanks, Sora and thanks to you too, Luke," Yosuke informs them.

Sora smiles serenely as she gives Yosuke her hand and helps him up off the ground.

Yosuke asks, "Hey, Teddie... Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here? Like how it just happened to me?"

"I think so. The Shadows here were originally born from humans," Teddie replies.

"Makes sense this is the world the other self," Luke mumbles.

"Sometimes the fog clears... Then they all go berserk and you saw what happens next. A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it and the big mass of Shadows kill the host," Teddie adds explaining.

"So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world..." Yosuke realizes sighing.

Teddie suggests, "Yosuke's pretty worn out. This world isn't made for humans. It's not comfortable for you here. I didn't here anymore voices. I think we're done with this place. Let's go back."

"Agreed," Luke comments.

Back at the stage the quartet walk onto the black and white target like flooring.

"Hey, Teddie. You said that this place is reality for people who enter, right? So that shopping district and the weird room we saw before... Did they exist because the ones who died entered this world and it became their reality? I guess what I'm trying to ask is... Did those places form because of the people who entered this world?" Yosuke inquires.

"I don't know. It's never happened before but that's probably where they were when the Shadows attacked them," Teddie answers.

Sora takes a sharp breath, "This world killed them?"

"The fog does lift here sometimes. The Shadows get really violent then. I always get so scared. I have to hide when it happens... I sensed people here twice before but both of them disappeared after the fog lifted..." Teddie explains.

"So let's get this straight. Senpai and that Yamano lady were thrown in here and since they couldn't get out, they wandered around. After a while that Shadow thing came out of them. The fog cleared, it went berserk and it ended up killing them... Does that sound right? So if I'd been here until the fog cleared, I woulda been in much deeper trouble?" Yosuke figures out with a guess.

"That's about the gist of it," Luke thinks aloud.

Teddie points out, "Yosuke, you were lucky. Sensei Sora, Sensei Luke and me were here with you..."

"Damn, Senpai and that announcer... They were stuck here all alone... No one could save them," Yosuke mentions with sadness.

"Yosuke... They disappeared when the fog lifted but they were safe before that. No Shadows attacked them. They attacked us, though..." Teddie comments.

"Sorry, Sora and I are magnets for this kind of weird phenomena lately," Luke apologizes.

"Yeah, first the Velvet Room, then the weird dreams, the visions I've been having, the ability to go through the TV and now this," Sora adds.

"Or maybe they're just keeping a close eye on us. They might see people who investigate this place as enemies... It'll be dangerous but we might be able to fight them! We might save people!" Teddie theorizes.

"Are you saying, if anyone else gets thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear? Like how you guys just saved me!" Yosuke exclaims.

"That seems to be the case," Sora remarks feeling lighter.

Yosuke decides, "Anyways... We need to catch the one who's throwing people in here and make him stop. Yeah, I'm finally starting to understand what's going on."

"Um, hey, can I ask something too? If Shadows are born from humans, what was Teddie born from?" Teddie wonders.

"You don't know, typical," Luke reflects.

"If even you don't know where you came from, then how should we know?" Yosuke adds.

Teddie admits, "I know some things. Mostly about this world but I don't know anything about myself. To be honest, I never thought about it until now..."

"Really, Teddie, seriously?" Luke questions.

"No wonder we couldn't get a straight answer out of you," Yosuke reflects.

Teddie asks them all, "Will you three... Um, come back here?"

"We made a promise," Sora remembers him.

"You'll, keep your word?" Teddie questions.

"Well, you're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do," Yosuke points out.

Teddie remembers, "Oh! That's right! Okay, I'll let you all out but there's one thing. I'll be waiting for you all here. You need to come in from the same place every time. So we can meet up."

_Well let's hope the TV doesn't get sold_, Luke thinks to himself.

"Alright, the TV at Junes, we'll stick to coming through that one," Sora notes.

"You could come in from somewhere else but then you won't end up here. You might show up somewhere I couldn't get to you. Then you'd be doomed... Got it?" Teddie comments.

"Well, pretty much. Alright, can you show us the way out?" Yosuke asks.

"Roger that! One exit coming right up!" Teddie responds cheerfully as he summons the trio of old fashioned TV sets that is also the exit. Teddie the pushes them through the exit.

The three friends come flying out of TV and almost land on Chie who was still waiting for them with the broken rope in her hand. Chie is sobbing with sorrow on her knees.

"Ah! You guys came back!" Chie cries out tears running down her face.

"Huh? Chie? What's wrong with you?" Yosuke wonders concerned but he just makes Chie angry with him.

Chie grumpily throw the rope at Yosuke making him fall over and he exclaims, "Ow!"

The very upset Chie, yells at them all, "What's wrong! The nerve of you guys! You are such morons! I can't believe this! You guys suck! The rope cut off and I had no idea what to do... I was so worried... I mean scared stiff, hell! I hate you three!"

"I'm sorry, Satonaka," Yosuke softens as he apologizes.

"I'm so sorry, Chie," Sora adds.

Sora also elbows Luke prompting to apologize to Chie too, "Me too."

"You owe me ten steaks," Chie informs Yosuke.

"Come again?" Yosuke questions.

"You owe me ten steaks," Chie clarifies in a small sad voice.

"Okay, we accept you terms for forgiveness, right guys?" Yosuke quickly decides.

"Me too?" Luke asks raising an eyebrow.

"For you two, it'll be beef bowls," Chie sniffs.

"Okay, Chie... Sora, you're paying," Luke informs Sora Narukami.

"What? Oh, well... I don't actually mind," Sora realizes.

Chie wipes her tears away and looks up, "I'll forgive you then."

Luke looks at Sora and she whispers, "Let's leave the Velvet Room and psychic vision talk for later."

"Yeah, much, much later," Luke agrees.

"I, I think that might've kinda sorta been our fault. Maybe we did go a little too far," Yosuke admits getting back up. Yosuke then sighs, "I completely wiped out... I'm gonna go home, soak in the shower for a while and get some sleep. I think, I'm gonna sleep well tonight."

"I'm not, knowing my luck," Luke grumbles.

Yosuke chuckles bitter-sweetly, "Well, see you two in the morning!"

As the protagonists are walking home in the rain they spy under a cover a girl in a pink kimono, it's Yukiko who they then go over to see.

"Oh, are you surprised to see me dressed this way? My parents sent me out on an errand..." Yukiko explains.

"Oh, alright," Luke comments.

"Um, are you both getting used to you new town and school?" Yukiko asks.

"Somewhat," Sora admits.

"To be frank, it reminds me of some strange anime series a little," Luke adds.

"Um... Well, I'm glad to hear that you both are settling into here somewhat. Though its must difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about," Yukiko tells them.

"We're learning fast," Luke informs her.

Yukiko mentions, "I'm never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school or even go to another country... That must be amazing... Oh! Are you guys getting along with Chie? I mean, I always leave early, so, um..."

"She's a real handful," Luke reflects.

"I see. She's always full of energy. Chie's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need. We had homeroom together last year too and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes," Yukiko beams.

Luke looks at her with his blue eyes bright when Yukiko then checks the time and is forced to get going because of the time. The protagonists also get going home as well.

Later that evening Nanako and the protagonists are watching the news. Dojima seems to be late yet again. The news reports on the death of Saki Konishi which the police is treating as related to the death of Mayumi Yamano.

"Another incident. Dad won't be coming home tonight," Nanako remarks looking sad.

"Luke and I will be here with you," Sora assures her.

"I'll be okay. Can you two help me do some stuff around the house?" Nanako asks.

"What, work?" Luke complains but Sora hits him on the arm so Luke responds by telling Nanako, "Hooray, I love work... Will help whenever necessary."

Then on TV there is a report about Amagi Inn, where it reports that the manager has stepped aside somewhat and is laving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes. The TV then shows Yukiko wearing the kimono and the Reporter informs that Yukiko is a manager who's still in high school. During the following interview tells the reporter that she is only filling the role of manager temporarily. _Reporter guy is really annoying. I feel sorry for Yukiko_, Manager comment wordlessly.

At midnight in their room the siblings notice the Midnight Channel is coming on.

"Oh good, my least favourite show," Luke groans as he turns towards the TV.

The flickering screen shows a silhouette of a female wearing a familiar kimono but the image is so out of focus neither of the protagonists can tell who it might be. Luke on a whim touches the screen to see if he could touch the person but he's hand simply goes through the screen making the image disappear.

"Whoops..." Luke murmurs.

"Whoops! What? Luke! Why did you do that?" Sora laments.

"Sorry, I thought I might of been able to touch the person but... It didn't work... At least it wasn't the end of the world as we know it," Luke explains to her.

"It's fine, let's just get some sleep," Sora sighs as Luke takes his hand out of the TV.

Later after falling asleep that night the protagonists find themselves within the limo version of the Velvet Room where Igor and Margaret are there waiting for them.

"Welcome, do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world... I have summoned you within your dreams," Igor tells them.

"I know we done this that one other time on the train," Luke mutters.

"And so we all meet again," Igor notes.

"This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contact may enter. In your daily lives, you both subconsciously heard the call to awaken and you both chose to follow the destiny of your inner voices. Thereby enacting your glorious reawakening to your powers," Margaret elaborates.

"Yes, so we activated the contract somehow," Sora muses.

Igor nods before giving them a Velvet Key each, "From this night forth, you two are our guests in this Velvet Room. Your destinies will require you two to hone your powers and for that you both will inevitably require our help. There is but one price for this assistance... You both must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you each may make."

"I understand," Sora replies solemnly.

Luke yawns before saying, "Right, completely don't get why we have to go through all the little details but whatever. I agree or what other stuff, I"m meant to be saying."

"Very well. The Personas you each have acquired. They are sides of each you that shows itself when you both face the world. Think of it as a facade of determination you each wear to face various difficulties in life. Your Persona abilities, however include that of the wild card. Which is as you both very special, indeed. Like the number zero, empty yet holding infinite potential within itself," Igor monologues.

"Special? Cool but is this really an necessary conversation," Luke complains making Sora face palm.

"The Persona abilities you both now have is the power to control one's own heart and the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds, your Social Links will gradually develop. These Social Links are important," Igor informs.

"Wait, we have to the talking thing with people?" luke laments.

"So controlling one's own heart... What exactly does that entail?" Sora inquires.

"Social Links are necessary for more than strengthening your Personas. At times, they will help light the way to the truth you two are searching for," Margaret answers.

_That's not what I asked_, Sora sighs sorrowfully.

"Where will your reawakened powers involving the wild cards take you two? I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny, together," Igor remarks.

"Me too, as long as we don't end up dead, I'm happy," Luke reports.

"Ah-aha..." Sora laughs anxiously as she fiddles with her hands.

"Alright, then. 'Til we meet again..." Igor mentions as the protagonists return to the land of dreams and thankfully sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Chie's Shadow

**Missing Yukiko and Chie's Shadow**

Disclaimer: Persona 4 Golden and its characters are all the property of Atlus. This work is purely fanmade.

On the way to school Luke and Sora run into Yosuke who asks if she and Luke saw what was on last night. She answers yes but reports that she couldn't see who it was and Yosuke tells her that he had the same problem. Yosuke then recommends that they should check it out after school and Sora nods agreeing.

"If it turns out someone was thrown in again there really might be a culprit behind all this. Even if it is something about that place that's killing the victims... If someone's using that world as a weapon, that's unforgivable. We need to find the culprit, no matter what it takes!" Yosuke declares.

Sora is taken aback by Yosuke words she agrees with them but is surprised that it is Yosuke saying them.

Yosuke explains that, "There's no way the police can do it... Who'd believe that the murderer kills people by throwing them into the TV?"

"I want to keep my word too," Sora vows with determination.

"Let's bring an end to this," Luke agrees.

"Totally! A promise is a promise," Yosuke nods before admitting, "You know, I tired sticking my head in the TV last night, the way you two did and it actually worked."

"That's good, right?" Sora mumbles.

"I think so, also I think I can do that now because I have the same power, Persona, wasn't it? Could be that we got this gift from someone specifically so we could solve the case. Then again, you and Luke managed to go inside the TV and get your Personas first... Without meeting a Shadow..." Yosuke ponders aloud.

Sora laughs nervously and tries to think of a good excuse to avoid that topic as she knows she might not like to hear the answer.

However Yosuke doesn't notice Sora's nervous energy and tells the protagonists, "I feel like, as long as you two are with me, I can find the culprit and crack this case. Um... Well, let's do our best!"

"Absolutely!" Sora chimes as she and Yosuke shakes hands. At the same time Yosuke shakes Luke's hand, too. Then an oddly mysterious voice tells the protagonists that they has just activated the Magician Arcana social link with Yosuke Hanamura. The voice also tell him that in battle Yosuke will now take a mortal blow for them which is concerning and moving at the same time. Luke tries not to think about.

After school Chie comes running toward the group consisting of Luke, Yosuke and Sora which were talking about the Midnight Channel and other things...

Yosuke notices Chie, "Oh, Chie... Um, about yesterday, we're sorry we worried you... Hm? What's wrong, Satonaka?"

"Oh, never mind that. Is Yukiko still not here?" Chie asks.

"Huh? Amagi? Nope, I haven't seen her," Yosuke mentions.

"Oh man, what should I do?" Chie frets.

Yosuke blinks wondering, "Did something happen?"

"Hey, is that stuff you were talking about for real? You know, all that how people showing up on the Midnight Channel is related to that other world," Chie panics.

"Oh, we were just talking about that. We're thinking of checking it out later," Yosuke says.

Chie tells them, "The person on TV yesterday... I think it was Yukiko."

"What?" Luke exclaims with his red eyes widing.

"That kimono looks like the one wears at the inn and she wore it during the interview a few days ago too. I got worried, so I emailed her last night but she hasn't responded. I called her earlier in the evening though and she said she'd be at school today. I,I," Chie explains.

"Calm down, have you tried calling?" Yosuke asks Chie.

"It just goes straight to voicemail," Chie replies glancing downwards.

"You don't think Yukiko-chan?" Yosuke inquires.

"Don't even go there!" Chie snaps but seeing Yosuke's hurt expression she apologizes to him, "Sorry, Yosuke... Tell me, what happened on Midnight Channel and what happened yesterday... I didn't ask."

Sora explains to Chie what happened to them and what they learnt in the other world at some length with some help from Luke who gives the conversation a less heavy note.

However Chie dims the conversation by asking, "What's that supposed to mean? Wait are you saying... Yukiko was thrown in there?"

"We don't know yet for sure. We should check to see if she's safe first. Give her another call," Yosuke advises.

"Why wasn't that the first thing she did?" Luke questions but is ignored not for the first time either this year _nor the last, _Luke suspects.

Chie gets her phone and rings Yukiko but Chie reports that only her voicemail picked up.

"Are you serious? Then is Yukiko-san inside that place?" Yosuke wonders.

"No, she's not as of yet inside the other world," Sora tells them her voice slightly off.

Chie agrees, "Yes, I agree with Sora-chan. Something must've come up like an errand or something or she might be helping at the inn, she wouldn't be able to answer her cell if that's it..."

"Yeah but would she skip school for that?" Yosuke inquires.

So Chie gives the inn a call just in case during which Luke asks Sora, "Why do you think Yukiko is safe?"

"I had a vision thingy it's odd but she's fine so don't worry. However I can't tell these guys that... They'll think I'm insane," Sora whispers back.

Luke gives her a look, "Seriously? I think they'll believe you given the crazy stuff they've seen lately..."

Sora frowns but Chie manages to reach Yukiko who is safe and sound as Sora predicted she would be. Chie breathes a sigh of relief, "She was over at the inn. She said they had a big group reservation and she had to help out. Yeah, now that I think about, this has happened before, too."

"But if it wasn't Amagi..." Yosuke starts but he gets cut off by Chie.

Chie then she gets angry at Yosuke, "Oh for crying out loud, Yosuke! You got me worried over nothing! She was totally fine and you were all, is Yukiko-san inside that place! Hm!"

Yosuke apologies, "Sorry but there is a reason we thought that."

"Really, What?" Chie demands.

"Well, we thought people show up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over in that world. I mean, it makes sense, right? People show up on TV because they're inside the TV but Yukiko-san's still here, in our world. We might want to see what this is about. Alright, let's meet up at Junes after school," Yosuke explains.

After the bell rings, Chie, Yosuke, Luke and Sora are walking to the school's shoe lookers. Chie is reading a book of some description.

Luke wonders aloud gesturing to Chie's book, "What's that?"

"Whoa, that handwriting sucks," Yosuke remarks earning him a side kick from Chie.

"Ow... That's gotta hurt. Good kick, Chie," Luke compliments.

"Thank you... I took notes for Yukiko," Chie informs as a small dark haired green girl with pink pikachu cheeks behind her pins a poster on the board.

Yosuke groans as he nods whilst in pain, "Gotcha..."

As Yosuke falls to the ground, Luke walks carelessly past saying to him, "Careful on the way down."

"I'll help you up, Yosuke... C'mon, don't worry about Luke... He's just a little apathetic sometimes," Sora tells Yosuke offering her hand.

"Why do you always end up helping me?" Yosuke accepts her hand.

"Cause, I like helping people... You needed help and you're my friend, " Sora answers.

"Hm. Thanks," Yosuke grins.

At the electronics department at Junes in front of the flatscreen the five of them are gathered where Luke tells Chie some more details about their previous venture.

"Okay, I think that's more than enough about my sorry escapades," Yosuke interrupts.

"If I hadn't seen the place first hand... I'd never have believed a story like that," Chie remarks.

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyways, we need to know what's going on inside..." Yosuke agrees.

"How? By talking to that Teddie guy?" Chie questions before adding that,"It's really crowded today."

"Yeah, too bad there's so many customers around. I forgot there's a sale in the department today," Yosuke laments.

However Luke gets an idea, so he sticks his hand in the TV to try to call Teddie over while he uses his sister a human shield to stop people from seeing. Yosuke catches on, he makes himself and Chie additional human walls parts.

Luke curses silently as something bit his hand so he brings it out of the TV, then shakes and rubs it gently.

"What's the matter?" Sora asks her friend whilst wearing her black arm warmers which she is hardly seen without save when she trades the black ones for another colour.

"Something bit me," Luke answers his hand still sore.

"Sh! Not so loud," Chie scolds them before she notices Luke hand, "Dude, is that a bit mark! Are you okay?"

"I think I'm gonna cry," Luke remarks sarcastically before telling her, "No, I'm fine just annoyed more than anything. Sigh, Teddie probably bit me."

"Geez, that stupid bear must've done it," Chie realizes before quietly growling at the TV trying to talk to Teddie, "Hey, you we know you're in there!"

"Oh, oh, is this a game?" Teddie answers making the TV screen ripple.

"Breaking the fourth-wall much?" Luke jokes.

"Luke..." Sora cringes.

"No, it's not a game! Can you sense anyone inside that right now?" Yosuke asks Teddie.

"Who's anyone? I'm a lonely little bear like always. This land feels so bear-ren.." Teddie answers making a joke at the end.

"Shut it!" Chie orders annoyed but then calms down asking, "So there's no one inside? You're sure?"

"I, I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever," Teddie informs them.

"Pinocchio reference, awesome," Luke adds his hand now forgotten.

Chie tells them, "I'm gonna go warn Yukiko anyway. Since she'll be busy this weekend helping out at the inn, I doubt she'd go anywhere alone but still..."

"Yeah, you'll walk with her to school on Monday, right?" Yosuke checks.

Chie nods, "Sure, I'll go pick her up at her house."

"Maybe we'll find out more on tonight's Midnight Channel," Yosuke points out.

"Let's check it out again tonight," Sora determines.

_Again, must we? What is with this county? _Luke soundlessly questions.

"Cross your fingers that this is all just a misunderstanding," Yosuke hopes.

"Alright, let's hope," Sora comments.

"What's your and Luke's cell numbers? I'll call you two when I watch it tonight," Yosuke inquires of Sora.

"Yep, I'll give you mine and you need to send me your number too," Sora replies before they exchange cell numbers with each. Sora also sends Yosuke's number to Luke.

"Alright, don't forget to watch tonight," Yosuke reminds them.

"No problem, I've got feeling we are going to have to do this for many nights in the foreseeable future," Luke remarks.

That rainy night on the Midnight Channel, on the screen appears Yukiko dressed in a pink princess dress with a microphone in her hands.

**_The Yukiko on the TV announces, "Good evening! Tonight princess Yukiko, has a big surprise. I'm going to go score myself a hot stud. Welcome to not a dream, not a hoax, Princess Yukiko's hunt for a hot prince charming and came prepared."_**

**_Luke's jaws drops looking at Yukiko as mentions, "I got my lacey unmentionables on stacked from top to bottom. I'm out to catch a whole harem of the best of the lot. It's going to be unbelievable! Well here I go!"_**

"Yes, let me join the harem," Luke cries out but he whimpers an apology when Sora kicks him hard in the shins.

**_The Yukiko on screen showing the Midnight Channel then runs into a castle looking place and then the screen turns black. _**

Luke declares, "That was definitely Yukiko just now but I've never seen her quite that... Energetic before. I like it. This is now my favourite channel."

Sora is about to scold Luke for his vulgar behaviour when suddenly her phone rings. Luke stops messing around with fantasies of a harem with Yukiko joining with his own harem when he hears the phone. Sora answers the phone, it's Yosuke, so she places it on speaker phone at Yosuke's request so her vile 'friend,' Luke can hear.

"Hey, did you two see that!" Yosuke exclaims over the phone.

"I wish I'd taped it," Luke comments earning him a pillow to the head.

"That was Yukiko-san for sure! It looked like her and I mean, she even said her name but didn't the stuff she was saying sound weird and she looked like she was on some low-budget TV show... Was it like this before, too? What's going on?" Yosuke asks them.

"Well, it safe to say, Yukiko-san's not in Kansas anymore," Luke comments smiling.

Sora shakes her head and she groans feeling annoyed with Luke but she orders Yosuke,"Try to contact Chie."

"You're right! Let's get her to contact Yukiko-san!" Yosuke replies.

Sora however freezes as a vision of; _Chie running to the Amagi Inn looking upset, Chie quickly arrives in vision but her face looks shattered when she arrives. _The vision ends which causes her to comment, "I think Chie probably already is trying to contract her."

"Tomorrow's Sunday, so let's meet up at Junes first thing in the morning! Goodbye, Sora and Luke," Yosuke continues speaking.

"Meet you there," Sora promises before hanging up.

Sora then gives Luke a look, "Luke, what are you doing?"

Luke looks at her with his phone in his hands, "I was going to ask Yosuke how to make harems so Yukiko joining my own harem."

"Luke, it's far too late and we just got off the phone with him and... No! Wait a second! No, Luke! You're can't just do that! Go to bed, Now!" Luke snaps making Luke reluctantly obey, he turns off his phone as he goes to his futon which Dojima kindly provided for him and goes to sleep within seconds. Sora sighs as she lays down upon her futon wondering how on earth the next trip to the TV world is going to go.

In the bright sunny morning Nanako greets the protagonists, "Oh, good morning."

"Morning, Nanako. Um, where's your father?" Sora asks as Dojima's not there.

"He left already. He said he's gonna be late," Nanako explains.

"Oh, okay," Luke responds putting on his black hoodie.

"Are you two going somewhere?" Nanako asks.

"Um..." Sora mumbles unsure if they should leave Nanako on her own.

But Nanako reassures her, "I'll be fine by myself. I should probably do some laundry today anyway since it's sunny out."

At Junes' food court, the duo spend their time waiting for Yosuke by folding an virtual army paper cranes. Yosuke finally arrives wearing a white leather jacket with a orange V-necked shirt, and dark green pants. Yosuke shouts out, "Narukami! Ashida! Hey! Sorry about being so late."

"It's okay, I got to practice some origami," Sora assures him.

"Oh. good," Yosuke breaths a sigh of relief.

"So, what kept you?" Luke bluntly wonders.

"I found some stuff we can use in my closet," Yosuke answers before then presenting them with two swords making Luke applaud him. Yosuke asks, "Whatcha think?"

"Cool, weapons. It's my lucky day," Luke reflects leaning back.

"We've got our Personas but a golf club's not that reliable of a weapon. So which one strikes your fancy?" Yosuke tells them.

"I'll take both," Luke replies.

Yosuke laughs, "Ha, you've a good sense of humour."

"No, I'm being serious, hand them over," Luke replies.

"Let him have one, besides it not like you don't already have small collection of swords stashed away somewhere you showed me pictures the other day anyway," Sora scolds before mentioning, "Also don't worry about a weapon for me. I could always summon one again like last time or I can bring my pistols..."

"Oh, the blades are fake though. Alright then perhaps both would be good for me," Yosuke admits before parading around showing some beginner's level dual sword moves.

However this attracts the unwanted attention of a nearby police officer who speaks to his radio, "Two suspicious young males and one female. One of the males is armed with multiple weapons. requesting immediate backup."

Yosuke, Sora and Luke hear this and face the officer as Yosuke attempts to hide the fake bladed swords.

"Huh? Oh snap, I mean... No, no, no, no, no, this isn't what it looks like. Anyways, we're not doing anything bad! We're just three ordinary kids who like weapons and.. Um, that doesn't sound right either," Yosuke stutters fretting before laughing nervously.

"Look, even those swords aren't even real weapons. Look, Sora here has two pistols in thigh gun holster strapped to her thigh that's hidden by her skirt," Luke adds, lifting Sora's skirt revealing black short shorts and dual pistols in guns holsters much to Sora's horror. Luke picks one of the guns up and shows the very stunned police officer. Sora blushes bright and freezes as Yosuke blushes, drops the fake swords he was holding and stares at Sora. The police nervously order Luke to, "Put down the weapon now! We'll listen to your story at the station. Hands where I can see them, too! I said now!"

Sora clenches her fist, snatches her pistol back off Luke and places it back in her holster with lightning speed before she puts her hands up. Luke and Yosuke follow suit putting there hands but as Luke tries to take a step away from his very fumed friend but Sora slams her boot heel down hard on Luke's foot. Luke hops around bumming into the police officer.

"Are you assaulting an officer of the law! You're under arrest!" the officer announces after Luke straights himself up as the officer's back up comes in taking the three of them to the police as suspects. Sora feel the urge to hit Luke again but decides against it.

Sora finds herself, Luke and Yosuke being forced into the back seat of a police car. Pretty soon a crowd gathers around. Sora spies Chie moving towards the car. Sora hears Chie saying as she pushes her way through, "Sorry, excuse me!"

Chie blinks upon seeing the three in the police car. Chie then shouts as she chases after the car, "Hey! Wait! Hanamura! Narukami! Ashida!"

However eventually Chie figures out she can't catch up so she stops whispering mainly to herself, "What's going on here? Yukiko's..."

Later on at the police station Dojima gives the three, a stern talking to, "You three didn't seem the types to pull a stupid stunt like this. You know what's been going on around town. We got men station everywhere. God's sake, Sora you had two guns!"

"Um, well it was unloaded and the guns are licensed to me," Sora points out.

"That's not the point... You three are lucky I was around or this would have ended up on your permanent record. Luke, you assaulted a police officer," Dojima sighs exasperated.

"Hey, it was Sora's fault she almost broke my foot. It was an accident I hoping around. It hurt," Luke complains as he hacks into the police computer system with his phone without Dojima noticing. Quick note; thanks to being not so good with the sun thanks to his sensitive skin, young Luke acquired an uncanny aptitude for computers and technology.

"Luke Ashida, not now," Dojima grumbles.

"We're sorry," Yosuke apologizes as Luke fixes the police system of any record of them and covers his hacking attempts quickly without anyone but Sora seeing that he did.

The police officers walk past them who are discussing something about Yukiko Amagi disappearing recently.

"Hey, did he say Amagi? Then, she really is..." Yosuke stammers quietly.

"Hm? Who's what now?" Dojima questions.

"Oh, uh, nothing..." Yosuke tells Dojima.

"I'm sure you've seen on the news that there's an investigation in progress... We're sensitive about certain things. You are all free to go but this better not happen again, understood," Dojima explains.

"Yep, it's like it this never happened in the first place," Luke comments putting his phone away after placing a music track on which he half listens to through the headphones around his neck.

Dojima shakes his head before walking off and letting the protagonists plus Yosuke leave the station however they run into a young detective carrying coffee whose named Adachi.

"Whoa, pardon me," the detective tells them.

Sora instantaneously dislikes the guy for some unknown reason but she finds him oddly familiar not just because the other day but for another reason and not a good one.

"Huh? Aren't you two the kids staying at Dojima-san's place?" Detective Adachi ask gesturing to Luke and Sora.

Setsuko gulps and steps back as she for no reason is quite terrified of the guy but she can't for the life of herself figure out why. Luke doesn't notice Sora's reaction though but either Sora answers, "Yeah, we are. Dojima-san's my uncle and Luke's staying there until he finds a place... He tends to live by himself."

"You do?" Yosuke asks Luke.

"My parents aren't around, end of story," Luke briskly answers before turning his music on his headphones up louder to block out the world.

"Oh, can we ask you something? It's about Yukiko-san, I mean, Yukiko Amagi of the Amagi Inn... Did something happen to her?" Yosuke asks the young detective eager to change the topic and focus on Yukiko's case.

"Huh? Oh, um... Am I allowed to say? Well, if you're friend with Miss Amagi... keep this between us, okay? We got a call from Miss Amagi's parents yesterday evening saying they couldn't find her anywhere. Since it was the weekend, the workers at the inn were extremely busy and no one saw Miss Amagi around that time but that doesn't necessarily mean this is a case just yet! However people have been turning dead on foggy days... So we're really sensitive to stuff like this," Adachi replies before asking them, "By the way, did she say anything to you guys about maybe going through some hard times?"

"Uh, hard times?" Yosuke questions.

"Well, that announcer, Ms Yamano, was staying at the Amagi Inn before the first murder. Seems Ms Yamano had some harsh words for the manager about the staff's attitude towards guests. The stress of it cause the manager to collapse and with Miss Amagi being the manager's daughter... She must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, ya know. By the way, did Miss Amagi ever hint that she might be leaving the house? 'Cause if not, there's been some theories floating around that she's laying low for some reason or another... Hell, I think I've gone too far. You didn't hear that, okay?" Adachi explains before inquiring near the end.

"Hear what, I wasn't listening to you I was in the middle of reshuffling my play-lists," Luke admits honestly but Adachi doesn't recognize that.

Before anyone could say anything Dojima yells at Adachi, "Adachi, what the hell are you chatting with civvies for and where's my coffee!"

"Sorry! I got it right here!" Adachi excuses himself before warning the trio in front of him before he hurries off, "Forget I said anything! Please!"

After walking for a bit, Yosuke asks Sora, "Hey, does that detective think that Yukiko-san..."

But he gets cut off by Chie who appeared out of nowhere, "Hanamura!"

"Huh? Chie?" Yosuke responds with surprise.

"There you are! Geez, what're you guys doing? I've been looking everywhere!" Chie shouts at them.

"Uh, well, there was a slight misunderstanding... We'll tell you about it later. Anyways, something's up with Yukiko-san!" Yosuke explains.

"Huh? You know already?" Chie exclaims.

"We are at the police station, you hear stuff," Luke informs her with a slight shrug.

"I kept calling her cell but didn't pick up... So i went to her house and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear!" Chie informs while being upset.

Yosuke tells her, "I guess we've got no choice but to go now but that aside, the cops are saying some weird stuff. They think Yukiko-san's hiding to lay low... Apparently, Yukiko-san's mum collapsed because that announcer lady was really cruel to her. They think that gives her a motive and the fact that the announcer died tight after makes her even more suspicious to them..."

Chie snaps, "What! They think Yukiko did it! What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Dude, don't snap at me! Yukiko's the victim here, not the suspect," Yosuke tells Chie.

"Look we need to save her," Sora points out trying to calm down.

"Right! That's the important thing!" Chie brightens.

"With the police totally on the wrong track, we've gotta handle it ourselves," Yosuke decides.

"I'm going too and that's final! I'm going to save Yukiko no matter what!" Chie declares.

"Are you gonna be all right but man they just confiscated out weapons. We can't go in empty-handed," Yosuke wonders.

Sora disagrees, "They were fake... Also correction, they confiscated your weapons I still have my pistols. Yet still you can't go in empty-handed, know any weapon shops?"

"Weapons? I know just the place! C'mon, follow me!" Chie informs them.

After following Chie, they soon arrive at a place called Daidara weapons shop.

Luke muses admiring the weapons and the armour lining the shop's wall, "Wow! This is awesome way better the place I used to get weapons from for my collection. Though that had the extra benefit of being a police station so I didn't used to get arrested."

Luke gets some odd looks from Chie, Yosuke and Sora but they are soon distracted by the huge array of weapons the shop they are in has.

"What kinda shop is this?" Yosuke questions.

"A metalworks, I guess? They sell all sorts of metal things, like katanas and stuff," Chie answers making Sora blink is surprise.

Yosuke questions further, "Doesn't that seem weird to you! Why would you know about a place like this anyway?" But he soon realizes, "Oh, I get it... You watched one too many kung-fu movies and..."

"It's not that at all! I overheard some guys in our class talk about it. They said this place sells weapons and armour," Chie argues before she points out one armour that looks good to her but realizes it could be a bit too heavy.

"I dunno, Chie... I still think it's too dangerous," Yosuke points out.

"I understand very much how you feel at the moment but," Sora begins.

But Chie interrupts, "You don't! You don't nothing about how I feel.. Yukiko might die from this, for crying out loud! I'm going and that's that!"

Sora appears to be deeply hurt by Chie words even though Sora understand Chie has no idea what has happened in the past to her. Luke sees Sora's hurt, he is very concerned about it and wonders what may have caused thus he gives Chie an angry look.

"Okay but stay behind us... Satonaka-san, don't tell that I don't understand what is at stake for I know far better than you what feels to have people you care about in danger and I also know what it is like to be able to do nothing to save them," Sora replies coldly as her amber eyes burn with a troubled sorrow thinking of her ex-boyfriends one of whom, Ichiro perished when he saved the life of an elementary school student named Keinosuke and the other Joji who died in an accident which almost pushed Sora to the edge.

Chie appears to understand that she went too far, "Oh, I'm sorry, were they okay in end?"

"No... They did not survive... Let's not talk about it at moment," Setsuko confesses looking strangely or rather understandably distant.

"I'm so sorry, I... I didn't know," Chie apologizes seeming regretful.

"Um, Sora, what weapons should we get? Guns run out of bullets you know so let's get some extra stuff," Luke changes the topic. Sora brief remembers why she got the pistols; the reason being to protect herself and others when the occasion arrives. She cannot let another person die that she cares about.

Chie picks her stuff out and asking how the others are going.

Yosuke mentions that, "You know, if we wear this stuff around town, we'll just get picked up again but it's not like we can waltz into Junes with a sack full of gear and expect no one to notice, either..."

"Why not conceal them under our clothes? I don't think people would notice," Chie suggests to them.

"Okay, let's try that," Yosuke agrees with the plan then he gives Sora some money saying that she pick out his weapon so that she can make it easier for herself. Sora agrees as Yosuke and Chie leave the shop to let Luke and Sora buy some things.

After buying some weapons and armour the protagonists walk outside the shop where they are surprised by the sudden appearance of a door to the Velvet Room. As usual with the freaky stuff that has being going on, no one but them can see the door. However the protagonists hear the voice of Igor in their heads, "_So it finally begins. Now, if you two will give me a moment of your time_."

The protagonists keys shine brightly in their pockets as the they walk into the Velvet Room as they open the door to it. Inside the velvet there is Igor and Margaret who is an elegant lady and a resident of the Velvet Room. To be specific Margaret wear a blue dress suit, with matching high heel shoes and is holding an archaic purple book. However on the other side of Igor there is another familiar girl who who has pale skin, chin-length brown to black hair and gray eyes. She wears a sleeveless white shirt, a short black tie and a checkered skirt with belt that has a fancy, golden buckle. She has a a deep blue bag, embellished with golden button hanging over her shoulder and is wearing a matching blue officer's cap with a golden button that an V engraved upon it. Luke and Sora recognize this girl from the train station are quite shocked to see her in the Velvet Room.

"Sora, this might sound prejudice but... People who dwell in the Velvet Room usually don't appear outside from my experience so far," Luke whispers to a stunned Sora.

"Luke, I know... What is doing she here?" Sora whispers back to her friend.

"We have been expecting you two. The catastrophe that is headed your way, it has already taken human lives in its approach toward you both. But you both have nothing to fear. You two already have the power to fight against it. It seems that the time has come for you two to use your Personas..." Igor announces as the protagonist take a seat each.

"Your Personas abilities are that of the wild card. If you two strengthen your bonds properly their powers will help overcome any ordeal. Our role is to facilitate that. I'm here in the absence of my own siblings who are busy for reason as they act on behalves of our previous guests," Margaret informs them her hand upon her book or tome that's in her lap.

"My contribution, is to give birth to new Personas. By mixing together multiple Persona cards, I can transmute them into a new form..." Igor explains.

"It's too bad we only have one Persona each at the moment," Luke laments.

Igor ignores Luke which seems to be the common practice for most, "This, in other words, is the fusion of Personas. You both have the power to hold multiple Personas and to use them accordingly. When either of you defeat an enemy, the seeds of possibility both of you attain will appear before you as cards. At times, they may be hard to grasp but you two must master your fear and reach out to them. When either one of you two obtain new cards, please do not hesitate to bring them here. If you both have been developing your Social Links, then your Personas will gain even more power... They will be one of your chief sources of strength... You both would do well to this to heart."

"Yes, sir, I understand," Sora answers while Luke gives a brief nod in agreement.

"The tome you see in my hand is the Persona Compendium. Registering the Personas you hold will allow to recall them at any time. However please see me when either of you wish to use it," Margaret explains holding up the tome with her hand.

"Um..." Luke looks over at the familiar un-named girl.

"Oh and one more thing... I would like to introduce a new resident of the Velvet Room, who will be helping you both on your journey," Margaret introduces the girl the protagonists meet at the train station.

"Hm," the girl in striped socks huffs.

"Marie?" Margaret prompts the girl whose name might be Marie to introduce herself.

"Yeah, I can hear. Nice to meet you both," Marie responds sounding unfriendly towards the two protagonist.

_Why are you here?_ Luke wordlessly grumbles referring to Marie.

"We've met you somewhere," Sora mentions.

"Huh?" Marie blinks before realizing, "Oh.. Maybe. That'd explain why you two are so familiar. Hmm..."

"Excuse her. This is Marie," Margaret confirms the duo's suspicions before explaining to them about Marie, "Her soul is still very young and..."

Marie interrupts, "Shut up! don't tell them more about me than you need to."

"Hm... As you can see. She may be brusque at times but please understand that she is only an apprentice and forgive her for her impoliteness," Margaret points out.

"Got it," Luke and Sora say in unison.

"Marie will be dealing with, 'Skill Cards.' Using these cards will allow the two of you to provide your Personas with new powers. Also, I am sure she will help you two form a bond between yourselves and the 'outside world.' Marie will contact you both at a later date. Please feel free to speak with her here when you wish to use her services," Margaret explains to them.

Igor chuckles as he begins to speak, "Do you recall my words to you both before?"

"Which ones... You talk a lot, mate," Luke grumbles.

_He's just as rude as Marie,_ Sora cringes as she thinks about her new found friend who she feels is like a missing part of her like if she'd be lost without him despite having only just met the guy. _It feels like we've known each other for years but we haven't,_ Sora reflects.

After Igor gives the protagonists a cryptic warning, he allows them to leave which they do so happily and with much glee.

Sora goes to meet the others at Junes' food court with Luke where they then all go to Junes electronic department where they quickly enter the TV world.

"Whoa, it really is that bear from last time," Chie notices Teddie who is dancing or something.

"What on earth are you doing, Teddie?" Luke wonders.

"Can't you tell? I'm thinking about stuff. I've been deli-bear-ating over it for a long time now. Hey, that wasn't a bad joke!" Teddie answers as he turns around smiling.

"So, did you figure anything out? It's probably useless to think about it too much. I've seen the inside of your skull and it was empty," Yosuke asks Teddie.

"How rude!" Teddie exclaims grumpily but admits, "You're right, though. i try and try but nothing comes out of head."

"Will you guys shut up! now's not the time for stupid jokes! Listen, someone cam here yesterday, right, Teddie?" Chie demands.

Teddie turns to look at her, "Wow! There's a girl with a better nose than me! What's you name, Miss?"

"Miss? I'm Chie but never mind that! Tell me more about that someone!" Chie responds.

"I think it happened a little after I talked with you guys. After that, it felt like someone was here," Teddie tells them.

"It's Yukiko, right?" Luke asks.

"I don't know. I haven't looked, Sensei," Teddie answers but he gestures saying, "The presence is over that way. That's probably where they are."

"Over there, huh?" Chie muses before checking, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Yosuke answer as both Luke and Sora nods.

Not after much time the five of them arrive in front of the castle that most of them saw on the Midnight Channel. Chie exclaims with shock, "What the... A castle? Ya think this is the place they showed on TV last time?"

"Chie-chan, maybe you should wait out here, you don't have a Persona," Sora suggests or rather tries to because she didn't want to see Chie get hurt.

"I'm going! I'm definitely going!" Chie interrupts Sora.

"Once she's made up her mind, you can't stop her," Yosuke explains before he asks he the bear, Teddie, "Teddie... You're positive that no one's behind a camera for that bizarre midnight program?"

"Program? I don't know. Maybe people on your side can see stuff in this world. It might be that and I told you before! There's only me and Shadows here! There's no camera stuff going on. This world has been like this from the beginning," Teddie answers.

"Just accept it and move on. Crazy stuff that has no explanation for itself happens all the time in our world. We can't explain it all," Luke remarks checking out the castle with much determination and slightly grim as if recalling a bad memory as he shuts his right eye and rubs it without much other expression.

"Still, what I don't understand is what is meant by from the beginning?" Yosuke explains.

Teddie replies, "I dunno... Like Luke kind of said, can you guys explain everything about your world? I've never seen this program thing-y before. So I don't know."

"Well, is that really what's happening? Are we really looking into this world? Because the first time Yukiko showed up the on that channel was before she disappeared. Doesn't that seem off? I mean, Yukiko saying stuff like score myself a hot stud? That's not like her at all!" Chie ponders.

"Score? Stud?" Teddie echoes.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either... Yukiko-san would never say anything like that," Yosuke agrees with them.

"Well, if Sora can see into the future sometimes, anything's possible," Luke comments.

"What!" Chie and Yosuke turn to Sora.

Sora sighs heavily, "It's hard to explain. I can't control it, I've try but it just happens randomly and usually at the worst times like a second before the event happens so I can't do anything to stop it or it the vision's too vague for me make any sense of... It's a long story but it's one of my Persona abilities. I think..."

Yosuke questions, "You say that as if you had these abilities for awhile..."

"Well, Luke and I got out first these weird dreams and visions before we actually arrived in Inaba before to be honest but before you say anything; we never ran into anything like what's happening right now... I don't really know much about what is going on. I might have even had the psychic vision power before I met Luke but... I don't know... However this is not the time to go into anymore detail we have more pressing matters, like Yukiko to address first," Sora confesses to them. This results in a stunned silence but everyone agrees to discuss it in further depth later after Yukiko is saved.

Luke then asks changing the subject, "I wonder if the Yukiko on the program was her Shadow self, you know like what happened to Yosuke last time?"

"There's a lot of stuff I still don't get but after hearing your story. I think, that program happens because of the person who appears on it or something like that..." Teddie, the talking bear deduces.

"So, Yukiko's producing that show herself? Ugh, I don't get this at all! Hey, Teddie do you feel Yukiko's presence inside?" Chie puzzles.

"I'm pretty sure," Teddie answers her last question but asks one of his own, "So, um what's this scoring with a hot stud thing?"

"Oh, it's when a girl gets a guy like myself to kiss her or something," Luke enlightens.

On the other hand, Chie ignores them, "Yukiko's here... I'm going ahead!"

As Chie charges on ahead on her own, Yosuke warns her, "Hey, wait! Chie! Don't run off on your own! Geez! We better follow her!"

Sora and Luke nod in agreement and the three of them chase after Chie with Teddie following behind them. "Don't leave me behind!" Teddie shouts before the bear happens to remark that, "There are a lot of Shadows in the castle. It'll be dangerous inside for a girl by herself..."

As Yosuke runs he yells at Teddie, "Dude, are you serious! Why didn't you tell us before! C'mon, let's find Chie!"

"We should catch up to her quick, Sensei," Teddie tells Luke as they step through the castle's gates.

"Remember to be careful!" Sora warns them once they are inside the castle.

Yosuke looks at Chie running ahead of them as Shadow gather around behind, "She's really oblivious of her surroundings."

"Hanamura! Luke! Get ready," Sora orders.

"Okay!" Yosuke agrees while Luke nods.

"Persona!" Luke and Sora shout summoning their Personas, Yan and Izanami.

Yosuke follows their lead summoning his Persona, "Let's rumble, Persona!"

After fighting some amount of Shadows they go up a flight stairs to higher floor where, Teddie comments, "Hmm, you're good at fighting, Sensei Sora and you too Sensei Luke. Compared to you two, Yosuke stinks."

"Shut up, Ted! They've had more practice! Even so, I do gotta admit, they are pretty good at this though," Yosuke snaps.

Teddie responds, "True... I reckon one of them should be the one to give Yosuke orders during a fight."

"Fine, Sora, you're the leader, I despise responsibility. I'll only stuff it up somehow," Luke quickly states.

Yosuke agrees, "I agree, even though it ticks me off slight but I don't want to cause trouble my doing my own thing nor do I want to be bossed around Luke. So, Sora, don't hesitate to order me around. I'm counting on you."

"Great, I'm the leader," Sora mutters nervously under her breath.

After going through a big wooden double door, they find Chie all by herself in a room.

"Chie! Are you all right?" Yosuke calls out seeing her but she doesn't turn around nor answer him so he calls her name, "Chie?"

Then suddenly they hear Yukiko's voice announce, **_"She said that red looks good on me..."_**

But they can't see her anywhere so Luke calls out, "Yukiko... Yukiko, where are you? Or are you just a disembodied voice?"

**_"I hated my name, Yukiko meaning snow... Snow is cold and it melts quickly... It's transient, worthless but it's perfect for me. Apart form inheriting the inn, I'm worthless... Still, Chie told me that red looks good on me," _**Yukiko voice speaks.

Yosuke wonders, "Are these, Yukiko-san's inner thoughts? I remember hearing Saki-senpai's too..."

"Yeah, this castle is probably here because of this Yukiko person," Teddie comments.

"Yukiko..." Chie utters.

Yukiko's voice continues to echo, **_"Chie was the only one who gave my life meaning... She's bright and strong, and she can do anything. She has everything that I don't... Compared to Chie, I'm... I'm... Chie protects me, she looks after my worthless life and I... I don't deserve any of it. Chie is so kind..."_**

"Yukiko, I, I..." Chie stammers.

However a distorted version Chie's voice comes from somewhere, "Chie is so kind, Huh? What a joke..."

"What... What! Is that me? Who are you?" Chie exclaims looking for the source of the voice as a Shadow version of Chie appears out from the shadows with it's yellow eyes and dark aura glowing.

"I'm Chie Satonaka," Chie's Shadow self replies with a cheshire grin.

"What are you saying? I'm Chie Satonaka," Chie questions her Shadow self.

"I'm also Chie Satonaka," Chie's Shadow self claims.

"Oh man, is that?" Yosuke panics.

"It's just like what happened with Yosuke! She lost control over her suppressed self! now it's a Shadow!" Teddie exclaims.

Luke adds, "I wonder if I can't have a chat with it before it goes berserk."

"What's going on? This is crazy!" Chie exclaims.

"Are we talking about that Yukiko? She says I'm protecting her? She says she's worthless! You gotta love that. That's how it should be, right?" The other Chie chuckles.

"What're you saying?" Chie questions her darker self.

"Yukiko's so good looking, so fair-skinned, so feminine and she's the one all the guys drool over. When Yukiko looked at me with such jealously... Man, did I get a charge out of that. Yukiko knows the score. She can't do anything if I'm not around. I'm better than her, much, much better!" The darker Chie explains smiling a twisted smile.

"No! I have never thought that!" Chie argues.

"Yes you have obviously otherwise your Shadow self wouldn't be saying that," Luke points out crossing his arms.

"Shut up, Ashida!" Chie shouts upset.

"What're we gonna do?" Yosuke frets.

"We need to protect Chie," Sora declares.

"Yeah, you're right Sora, as you are most times," Luke agrees becoming more serious as he and the others come closer to the Chie's.

"You okay, Satonaka?" Yosuke calls out asking Chie Satonaka.

"No, don't come near me! Don't look at me!" Chie yells getting agitated.

"Chie, calm down!" Yosuke orders.

"No, no this isn't me!" Chie refuses.

Sora eyes go waxy for brief second before returning to normal, she had a vision so warns Chie, "Don't say that, don't say anything like that! It's a really bad idea, I just saw it! Please don't say don't say that again!"

"Yeah, wait, stupid! Don't say anything else like that!" Yosuke tells Chie as he rushes to Chie but suddenly a swarm of Shadows appear. Thus their path is blocked.

"Hell! There are so many!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Don't worry, we can handle it," Luke assures him.

"You're wrong," Chie tells Shadow Chie.

Chie's shadow self chuckles, "That's right. I'm the one who can't do anything alone... I can't win as a girl, let alone as a person, I'm pathetic but Yukiko... She depends on me. That's why she's my friend. I'll never loosen my grip on her, she's too important to me."

Chie shakes her head, "Shut up! That is not how I think of her."

"So, you're just gonna turn your back and deny me again but things are different now. When the time comes, I'll be the one left standing. You won't mind right? I'm still you!" The other Chie asks laughing.

Chie disputes, "Shut up! You're... You're not... You're not..."

Yosuke shouts out, "Chie, no!"

"Please stop!" Sora desperately begs.

"You're not me!" Chie screams at her shadow self.

This is most definitely a bad idea as the Shadow Chie start to laugh like a mad woman as it turns into something else making the real Chie fall over. The Shadow Chie is like some kind of female dominatrix with a revealing yellow outfit.

"Dominatrix banana head?" Luke questions moving his head to one side as he looks at Chie's Shadow self transformed monster version.

"It's coming! You have to use your powers to save Chie-chan!" Teddie shouts as the shadow dominatrix cracks her whip.

"I am a Shadow, the true self..." Shadow Chie declares before it launches it's whip attack towards Chie who screams

"Chie!" Yosuke calls out sending his Persona forth at the Shadows in his path. Yosuke himself then dives forward catches Chie and rolls carrying her to safety as the Shadow Chie's whip just misses them.

"Don't get in my way!" Shadow Chie yells as it moves to strike again.

Sora however interferes with her Persona defending both Chie and Yosuke as she shouts, "Back off!"

"Sensei Sora, you're the best!" Teddie cheers from the side.

"What do you guys think you're doing? Trying to defend the real me? Then you're gonna pay the price!" Shadow Chie questions.

"Shut up! Quit being such a pain!" Yosuke yells but tells Chie, "Chie, just hang in there a little longer..." Yosuke then sends his Persona to shield Sora from an attack.

"Ah... Yosuke... Thank you," Sora tells Yosuke as she is slightly taken a back but she gasps as Yosuke is knocked out of the way by the Shadow, "Yosuke!"

Yosuke however is pick up by Chie's shadow self causing Chie to gasps and look down feeling really guilty.

"Hah, think you can stop me that easy!" Shadow Chie scoffs as Luke summons one of his many newly acquired Personas, Angel to hit the Shadow with a wind blast making the Shadow drop Yosuke.

Luke immediately checks up on Yosuke, "You okay?"

"Fine," Yosuke grunts before he rejoins Luke and Sora in the fight. After a series of attacks upon the Shadow, it crackles, "How Lame! You're all so dearly serious and we've only gotten started!" But Chie's Shadow self notices Chie, "You're still here? Just die already! I'll be sure to take good care of Yukiko. As my footstool, that is!"

"A stool?" Chie echoes gazing up at the Shadow.

"Actually, I'm the one who can't do anything on my own. I'm so pathetic but Yukiko depends on me. That's why she's my friend. I can't lose her!" Shadow Chie bitterly announces making the kneeling Chie shake her head in disagreement.

"No, I don't..." Chie protests.

Yosuke who pulls himself to sitting position, "Satonaka, don't let it trick you!"

"Silence!" Shadow Chie roar sending a dark tendril at Yosuke grabbing him by the neck choking him.

"Hanamura!" Chie calls out as Sora gasps her eyes glassy as a vision of pain plays across her eyes.

"I'm not trying to trick her. These are my true colours. my true colours, I say!" Shadow Chie explains sending out her whip that meets it's target with a deafening crack that prompts Sora cry out.

"Yukiko's so pretty. She's the one all the boys drool over," Shadow Chie taunts Chie.

"They're me?" Chie whispers looking blankly around herself at things that aren't there.

"Yes, they represent how you really feel, jealous and envious. Without me around, she can't do anything. She's be nothing without me!" Shadow Chie answers Chie.

"No... No! No!" Chie grabs her head in her hands as she screams.

Sora and Luke meanwhile fight off the Shadows around them and try to hold Shadow Chie back but they can't manage to rescue Yosuke from the grip of Chie's Shadow self as they are far too many Shadows spawning that get in their way.

"These are my true colours? How horrible..." Chie mentions seemingly hollow in despair.

"Who cares if they are? You're still her friend, aren't you?" Yosuke points out to Chie snapping her out of her daze.

"Yukiko... They're right, Yukiko! We're friends, aren't we?" Chie realizes.

But Chie intervenes saying to her Shadow after Yosuke's words thankfully helped Chie to destroy the creature's hold on her mind, "You're the inner, 'me,' that I pretended never existed. You're the part of me I couldn't face but you're still me, aren't you?"

"Chie!" Yosuke calls out still trying to escape from Shadow Chie's dark tendril's grip.

The Shadow Chie glitches out as Chie's realization weakens it thus it spits, "Cut it out! Are you seriously gonna acknowledge my existence and accept me?"

Another dark dread-lock tendril launches itself at Chie but Luke Persona Yan defends Chie but Luke himself is knocked back.

"Ashida-kun!" Chie shouts out her eyes wide.

"Luke!" Sora exclaims as she sprints to catch him but Luke straight himself mid air thus landing on his feet.

"Don't worry, I'm fine... When did Shadows get like this? Yosuke's one was easier," Luke comments putting his head to one side before dodging another incoming attack.

"Damn you!" Yosuke grumbles but that only makes the Shadow tighten it's grip around his throat.

"I'm gonna tear you to pieces!" Shadow Chie growls.

"Yosuke!" Chie despairs.

"Oh, dear! Yosuke!" Teddie panics.

"Burn!" Sora launches her Pyro Jack at the tendril choking Yosuke releasing him. Sora then moves forward to check on him.

The Shadow Chie defenses to weaken enough for Luke to sends out his own Pyro Jack out on the creature weakening her defenses further before Sora attacks it with a electrical spell and a light one from her other Persona, Izanami.

"No fair! They gets to use two Personas?" Yosuke complains rubbing his neck.

"Yosuke! Luke! Let's finish this!" Sora commands.

"Yeah," Yosuke and Luke answers and so the team go in to finish it off under Sora's calm guidance and command. After the successful battle the Shadow Chie reverts back to it's human like form.

Chie approaches her Shadow self saying, "You're me..." Chie's realization causes her shadow self to change into a Persona named Tomoe which then turns into a card which absorbs onto Chie's soul. Chie questions the phenomena,, "What's this?"

"A Persona," Sora answers.

"So this is my..." Chie starts to ask but Yosuke already knows what she is going to ask.

Yosuke answers Chie's unfinished question, "Yep."

"This is my Persona," Chie utters looking at the glowing card before her as it joins with her soul. Luke crosses his arms and raises an approving eyebrow but Chie staggers slightly.

"Chie! Are you okay?" Yosuke asks with worry.

Sora tells Chie, "Chie... It's all okay now."

"But..." Chie says turning towards Sora.

"You're more than that thing," Luke reassures her.

"But I..." Chie starts.

Yet Yosuke interjects, "They're both right... I went through the same thing. So I can understand... I mean, everyone has a side like this."

Chie realizes, "Yeah, I kinda get it now. She was me... A side of me I could't forgive, that I tried to ignore but still exist. She's a part of me. I, um, well it's true that part of me feels that way but I wasn't lying about being friends with Yukiko!"

"Like we didn't know that already," Yosuke assures her but Chie suddenly falls to her knees exhausted.

"Chie! What's wrong?" Yosuke asks ducking down.

"i'm okay, just a little tired.." Chie informs her.

"You don't look okay at all and I bet. You can use the same power we have now," Yosuke argues worried.

"Huh?" Chie questions.

"Hey, what should we do, Sora?" Yosuke inquires ready to take orders.

"Let's go back, we can't continue like this," Sora decides.

"I agree, we need to let Chie rest," Yosuke responds.

Chie disagrees as she tries to get up, "I... I never said I needed a break! I... I, can still keep going on. I..."

But Luke stops her warning Chie, "Don't overdo it..."

"It's not that we don't think you can. It's just, we have to save Yukiko-san, no matter what. Now that you have the power, you can fight with us. It'd be much better for us all if you had your strength back. That's why we;re saying we should go back and regroup," Yosuke informs Chie.

"But Yukiko's still in here, isn't she! I, I, if those were Yukiko's true feelings... Then I have to tell her something. I'm not as strong as she thinks! It's because she was with me. Because we were always together, I was able to act that way. If we weren't, I'd..." Chie protests.

"Well, then you need to get your strength back! Then you can tell her! Yuki-chan's normal. The Shadows don't attack normal people, they only them when the fog lifts here," Teddie agrees with the others.

_That's going to make her feel better? Seriously,_ Luke ponders.

"So Yukiko-san will be safe until then, right?" Yosuke inquires.

"I'm positive," Teddie assures him.

"Why? I don't get it," Chie questions.

"The weather here is the opposite of our own world. Thus when it's foggy in our world then in this world it's not foggy for once. That's when the Shadows attack. Meaning if we leave for a little bit then Yukiko won't be in danger for now," Luke explains.

"So you mean that the announcer and Saki-senpai... They were killed by their other selves?" Chie realizes.

"The fog usually appears after it rains but it's been sunny lately. I don't think it's going to rain anytime soon. Don't worry so much. We'll check the weather forecast first thing when we get back," Yosuke informs.

"But I, I can't turn back now! We've come so far! Yukiko's still here! She's all alone... She must be so scared!" Chie argues.

"Well then how much further until we reach her then, Chie? We don't know how long it may take, the enemies will get stronger as we continue and if we get killed by those enemies then no one will save Yukiko. I don't want to fail her," Luke points out.

Chie sighs "That's... Alright." Teddie helps Chie up and she apologizes, "I'm sorry about before... I shouldn't have rushed in like that by myself..."

"No worries," Sora tells her.

"Let's go together next time, Chie-san," Luke adds his red eyes bright.

"Yeah, don't worry. We're definitely gonna save Yukiko-san, right?" Yosuke agrees.

"Right!" Chie cheers brightening.

Back at the TV world's entrance, Chie is significantly less chirper than before.

"I, I'm feeling even worse than the last time I came in here. My head feels like it's gonna spilt open... Are you guys okay?" Chie remarks.

"It's probably thanks to these, glasses we're wearing but you're not," Luke reflects.

"That's right, you're not wearing the glasses," Yosuke realizes.

"How come that took so long for us to figure out?" Sora ponders.

"Oh yeah, what's with those glasses? Did your eyesight go bad?" Chie asks.

"I always had bad eyesight," Luke points out but no one really pays attention to him.

"Man, you didn't notice until now, you must have been panicked," Yosuke comments.

Teddie then hands Chie a pair of glasses, "Hurrah! I got a pair ready for Chie-chan, too."

Chie takes the lime-coloured glasses and puts them on, "Whoa! What the... This is... This is awesome! It's like the fog doesn't exist!"

"How came you didn't give those to Chie earlier?" Luke asks Teddie.

"I made them right now! You didn't tell me she was coming! It was all so sadden! I mean, sudden!" Teddie snaps.

Chie comments, "Huh, so that's the trick. I was wondering how you guys could see where you were going. You guys better not come back here without me got it?"

"Yeah, let's all promise each other... Nobody goes in alone. It way too dangerous. If we don't work together, we won't be able to solve this case or save Yukiko-san, right?" Yosuke agrees with her.

"You're right," Sora confirms as Luke nods in reply.

"Yeah, I agree. I promise too," Chie vows.

"Let's save Yukiko," Luke declares.

"Hey, Sora, would you mind being our leader?" Yosuke asks.

"What, why me?" Sora panics.

"You were one of the first to get this power," Yosuke answers.

"And you have experience at the gig. You've been a leader, before," Luke points out.

"What? My experience is only for five minutes in the big scheme of things," Sora argues.

"Yes, I think it's best for all of us if you set the pace of the investigation and we follow your lead. I'm cool taking a step back or two," Yosuke decides.

Sora sighs heavily as she relents, "Leave it to me."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. I mean, I'm more the advisor type. An ideas man not an executive," Yosuke remark grinning.

"Also, I'm the comic relief," Luke adds deadpan.

"I'm with Yosuke. If you're the one calling the shots, I'd feel a lot more comfortable about this," Chie tells Sora.

"I'm with Yosuke too. If you're the one calling the shot, my pillow will be a lot more comfortable at night," Teddie beams.

Luke warns with hidden menace and slight over-protectiveness of Sora, "Teddie don't talk about falling asleep and thinking of Sora in the same sentence, please."

The Luke and Sora hear the sound of shattering glass fill their minds. The Fool Arcana social link is beginning with the Investigation Team. The protagonists look at each other as if to say, here we go again. The team then returns to the normal world.

Back home, Nanako, Sora, Luke and even Dojima are having dinner together. The local news is yet again on and Dojima is being rather quiet as he wears a rather stern expression. It's probably about the being arrested thing.

Dojima asks the protagonists, "Hey. Mind if I ask something? You two aren't getting involved with any strange business, are you two? What happened at the station this afternoon, it's still bothering me. Is there, anything you two are not telling me?"

"Don't worry," Sora covers herself and Luke as Sora stops eating for a moment.

Dojima is not convinced, "Is something bothering either of you? Believe me, I do feel bad that I've been too caught up with work for us to have time to talk..."

"What's wrong? Are you fighting?" Nanako wonders.

"No, we're not having a fight," Dojima reassures her.

"This isn't the police station," Nanako tells her father.

Dojima sighs before warning the protagonists, "I agreed to look after you both. So don't get involved in anything that could get yourselves into trouble. Got that?"

The duo nod and continue their meals despite the heavy atmosphere as the weather reporter tells them it'll be sunny in future. Nanako is a little confused as she thinks the weather reporter decides the weather but Dojima straightens her out. Before going to sleep Sora has a snack of fried rice from the fridge but it's rather tasteless. So Sora heads to her room that she shares with Luke currently but as soon as she gets there, she hears Nanako calling her and Luke downstairs. Nanako mentions something about the phone. Sora and Luke answer the phone and place it speaker after they take it back to their room.

"Hello, Sora Narukami and Luke Ashida, speaking. Who is speaking?" Sora asks the person on the phone.

"Ahem, it's me, Morooka," Mr Morooka responds over the phone.

"Oh, snap..." Luke mutters.

"What is it, Mr Morooka?" Sora inquires.

"I have something that I've prepared just for you and your delinquent friend. I was going to deliver it to your house but the situation's changed. I need you two to come pick it up," Mr Morooka explains to them.

"How you know I live here now? Oh, never mind... Where do we pick it up exactly and where are you?" Luke questions.

Mr Morooka snaps at him, "Er, where am I? I was getting to that!"

"Go on," Luke prompts.

"Ahem, I am in front of the gas station at the shopping district. You two got that? Now hurry up and come pick it up!" Mr Morooka orders prior to hanging up the phone.

"Why do we have go?" Luke complains.

"We'll I think we have to whether we like it or not," Sora sighs before going downstairs to put the phone back and to asks Dojima is they can leave as their homeroom teacher called them.

Dojima's response, "Who called you two just now? Don't tell me you two are planning on going out at this hour."

"Our homeroom teacher needs to see us," Sora elaborates.

"Your homeroom teacher wants to see you both? You two just transferred here and you've already done something?" Dojima questions.

"I didn't think we did anything wrong," Sora mutters.

"Hm... No... This is you two we're talking about. Well, I understand. Go take care of your business and hurry back home," Dojima gives the siblings permission to leave.

"Thanks, see you later," Luke tells Dojima as he waves to Dojima on his way out.

Sora hurrying after Luke but adds telling Dojima, "Thank you."

Soon, the protagonists find Mr Morooka in front of the gas station in the shopping district. Mr Morooka is grilling a girl with short crimson red hair and violet eyes. The girl argues defiantly with Mr Morooka, "But it's not a lie! I really am on the way home from cram school! I can go home by myself! I wasn't trying to stay out and party!"

"I think we should interfere," Sora announces to Luke.

"Agreed, let's distract him," Luke nods before waving at Mr Morooka.

"Oh, you two are here. Sooner than I expected! This is the school jerseys I got for you two! Go on, take them!" Mr Morooka barks out an order.

"Thank you," Sora replies taking the Yasogami High jersey and puts it on. Luke does the same without the thank you part.

"Now that you both have got it, get the hell out of here! I need to see this girl home! You both know the way to you own house, don't you two?" Mr Morooka commands before turning to the red haired girl snapping, "C'mon, Miss Maeda!"

"Yeah, good luck, Maeda-san," Luke nods before walking swiftly away from Mr Morooka with Sora close behind.

After awhile, Luke elects to go into Shiroku store despite Sora's reservations where inside they find it's hostess. The hostess is a larger woman with curly dark brown hair and a lot of make-up. The hostess welcomes the siblings, "Ah, welcome. I turn my store into a nightclub once normal business hours are over."

"Wow..." Sora whispers with shock looking around.

"Have I met you two before, during the day?" Shiroku's hostess inquires.

"I think I'd remember if we met you," Luke remarks.

"Well, that doesn't matter... This is a nocturnal oasis, where adults can escape their daily lives and gather in search if a moment of peace and I am a butterfly of the night, adorned with gems, who flutters down to bask in this oasis' glow. Everything you see and hear here in only a dream. It's a no-no to drag what happens here into the light of day. Remember that," Shiroku's hostess monologues.

"Right..." Luke and Sora mutter.

"Now, I'm sure the both of you understand that this is no place for children like yourselves. It's time for the two of you to go home," Shiroku's hostess suggests.

Sora decides, "Let's go..."

"Okay but this 'Pub Shiroku,' place is nothing compare to Club Escapade... Though, I haven't been there for awhile now," Luke agrees as he follows Sora out the door.

The protagonists promptly return home where Dojima asks them, "You two are home. So, what was it?"

"Mr Morooka, had us pick up out school jerseys," Sora answers while Luke gestures to their school jerseys they are wearing.

"Huh? You two were given school jerseys? That's it? he could've just given you both them at school. Well, I'm sure telling you both that isn't helping," Dojima remarks.

"I know, it was a fruitless exercise," Luke sighs.

"Hmm... School's tough enough as it is. With these incidents going on, everyone's on edge," Dojima reflects.

"Yeah, well good night," Sora farewells Dojima.


	5. Chapter 5 - Basketball & Social Links

Disclaimer: Persona 4 Golden and its characters are all the property of Atlus. This work is purely fanmade.

In the morning, Sora and Yosuke are talking to each other and both wonder how Chie's doing. Yosuke mentions that a lot happened yesterday and he hopes Chie will be back to her usual self. Chie joins them saying good morning as walks in with Luke who met her on the way to school.

"Morning," Sora greets.

"Yep, um... Um, thanks for everything yesterday. It's kinda embarrassing, ya know? You three were right there to see my hidden feelings and all..." Chie tells them.

"As I've already told you, Chie-chan, don't worry about," Luke tells her off.

"Yeah. Don't sweat it," Yosuke advises.

Chie nods before asking, "The same thing happened to Yosuke, right? So... What was it like?"

"Huh? Uh, how should I put this..." Yosuke answers but avoid the question by saying, "Oh, I nearly forgot! None of that happened when Luke and Sora unleashed their Personas? So that long story, what were Shadows like?"

Sora tells them, "We didn't meet our Shadow selves we just magically got them."

"We meet this weird bunch of people in a dream they told us we will have to solve a great big mystery and stuff... We have no idea what's going on," Luke admits.

"That's sucks but hmm... You both didn't face your Shadows even though you both never went to the TV world before. Aha! Could that be because you two have accepted your darker selves?"

The ignore Youske instead of luke for a change.

"Oh, so nothing happened for you guys?" Chie comments.

"I wouldn't call what happened to us nothing," Luke grumbles.

Chie muses gazing at Luke, "I gotta agree that you, Luke seem like a pretty open guy. There's also a funny sir about you... I dunno what it is but I guess that's what draws people to you or something like that."

Luke raises his eyebrow, "Want me to bare it all?"

"What! Hey, what're you talking about?" Chie reacts as she is caught of guard.

"Don't do it! You'll get arrested again!" Yosuke pleads making everyone laugh even Sora chuckles forgetting her annoyance that's directed at Luke.

"Anyways, what's most important right now is to rescue Yukiko. I'm dead set on coming. Remember... You all promised," Chie declares.

Yosuke then suddenly remembers he left his bike unchained so he runs off to deal with and Sora follows after seeing a vision that implies he might need her help as the bike is notoriously not well known for leaving Yosuke unscathed. This leaves Chie and Luke.

"Uh... Hey, um... Thanks for saving me... Yosuke's cool and all but there really is something different about you. I feel like you won't let me down," Chie tells Luke which causes the Chariot Arcana social link form with Chie Satonaka and despite Sora not being in the room the social link activates for her too.

"Thanks, Chie-san," Luke replies as the mysterious voice informs him that Chie will a take a mortal blow for him which is quite impressive. Luke then asks Chie, "Hey, was wondering if I could have your phone number... You know for the investigation."

"Oh, right. You might need it now, huh?" Chie realizes getting out her phone. After the pair exchange numbers, Chie reminds him, "We have to be careful of the fog that sets in after the rain, right? Let's save Yukiko before that happens!"

"Right, we'll save her," Luke agrees with a nod.

After school Sora forces Luke to venture into the Yasogami High's library where they both study until they leave to check on the Velvet Room. In order to prepare to rescue Yukiko and increases their skills. In the Velvet Room after the siblings sort out their current Personas, they ask Marie if she has any requests or wishes for them.

"A wish? I don't have any. I do but it's not for now," Marie answers before bitterly adding that, "Telling you both wouldn't help anyway..."

"Right, how about you Margaret? Any requests?" Luke asks Margaret after moving on from Marie.

"A request? Ah, that's right. There is something that I would like to ask of you two but... I t doesn't seem now's the right time to get the answer I desire," Margaret replies.

"Okay, let us utilize some Skill Cards... Marie, can you aid us?" Sora asks of Marie.

"All right. I'll give a quick explanation about cloning Skill Cards. If you two give me the cards either of you may have, I can clone them. You'll lose the Skill Cards either of you give me but after that you'll be able to buy as many of them as you like," Marie responds.

"That's a good deal," Luke reflects.

"Oh, the prices will be different depending on the Skill Card's effect, so keep that in mind. If you want to strengthen your Personas, you should clone a lot of cards," Marie adds.

Sora and Luke then go about cloning a Skill Card before they then leave the room and return to Inaba. The duo stop by Junes where Sora picks up some _Tiny Soul Tomato_ seeds from a housewife in farming clothes. Luke mentions he wants to see if he can talk with Marie again. Sora nods but she decides to go home and go on to continue studying when she gets there.

Luke walks in the Velvet Room causing Marie to comment, "Oh... Just you came. You must come here a lot, huh."

"Well, yeah. The Velvet Room's is where I first met Sora," Luke shrugs.

"What ya want this time? A Persona? A Skill Card? It doesn't matter to me," Marie scoffs.

Margaret gives Marie a stern look, "Excuse us. Marie, you must learn to restrain yourself."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Stupid-uptight-blockhead-twerp," Marie mutters.

"Twerp? What is this Pokemon?" Luke grimaces.

Margaret sighs, "I apologize sincerely. She is far too unruly for me to handle."

"No kidding... Why'd you bring her here?" Luke remarks and then asks.

"You speak as if her being here has nothing to do with you and sister... This is all to help you and sister on your journey you both share," Margaret chuckles making Luke feel somewhat suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Luke inquires raising an eyebrow.

"This room is inseparable from your and Sora's fate. Nothing in this room happens without purpose... It seems you and Sora had already met Marie before you encountered her in this room. Encountering another one who is not of man and communicating with her... Your fate and Sora's fate has led you to this meeting," Margaret enlightens him.

Luke puzzles scratching the back on his light white-pink haired head feeling confused as he could possibly be, "Marie and I are connected?"

"Unfortunately... I have no answer for that, either. this room is the crossroads of your and Sora's fates. You and Sora, the guests and Marie who is not of man, who has wandered into this place. Where will this meeting lead? Excuse me for saying so but we, too, are a bit interested in the outcome," Margaret admits but Marie remains silent.

"Hmm..." Marie murmurs deep in thought.

"Though she was in this land before your current form, in the end, Marie is not of man... In other words, her understanding of the world in which you live incomplete," Margaret then informs Luke before suggesting, "Therefore... I ask of you to please take her outside this room, if you would... Okay, Marie?"

Marie mumbles with a slight blush as she glances over at Luke, "What... Whatever... Never mind..."

"So, Marie, want to go?" Luke inquires.

"Huh? You're actually asking me? I'm surprised. I didn't think you were interested. Look, I'm sure you already know but I want you to take me somewhere. It's small, it's dark, The Nose never says anything. It's stuffy in here. I'm really not supposed to leave the room but Margaret said it'd be okay if I went with you. I... Uh... Well, never mind," Marie replies amusing Luke. Marie asks, "So, will you take me somewhere?"

"Sure why would I ask if I didn't want to do so," Luke points out.

"Really!" Marie exclaims before adding, "Don't you think you're giving in too easily? I'll have you twisted around my finger if you keep this up."

"Hm?" Luke raises an eyebrow at Marie's comment.

Marie determines, "'Twisted around my finger...' That's the saying, right? I've been studying. Well, let's go."

Luke takes Marie outside the Velvet Room, Luke takes her to a place in the shopping district called Souzai Daigaku. Marie admits, "Phew. I can finally breathe now. It's stuffy in that car... Ya know... I feel weird. It's like... Nostalgic, for the smell and all."

"Nostalgic?" Luke puzzles.

"Yeah, nostalgic. That's what I said. It just... Feels that way. There's a lot of stuff that I've never noticed before," Marie confesses.

"Like what?" Luke wonders taking a step closer to her.

"Like... Like a... A 'steak skewer...'" Marie answers before strolling up to the vendor at Souzai Daigaku, "Hey, lady. I want one of those skewer things."

"Oh, hello. That'll be 320 yen, please," Souzai Daigaku's vendor lady replies.

"Thwee hunnert twin... Bleh. That's hard to say," Marie complains prior to asking, "You can't eat without money?"

Luke remarks with a grimace, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No... I really don't have any... Is that bad?" Marie admits with confusion.

Yosuke and Sora then walks on pass prompting Luke to questions, "Sora, weren't you supposed to be studying?"

"Yeah, I was but then I ran into Yosuke and we got talking," Sora explains but pauses as she notices Marie, "Wait, is that Marie?"

"Yo, Minato. Gettin' your steak on, huh?" Yosuke questions before adding when he spies Marie, "Hm... She's cute."

"Yosuke... Must you?" Sora cringes before apologizes to Marie, "Sorry Marie about my friend here, Yosuke."

"What? You know her too? What's going on here? Who's this!" Yosuke wonders.

"She's an acquaintance of mine and Sora's," Luke answers.

"Hmm... yeah, I guess that's right," Marie shrugs.

"Hmm, is that so..." Yosuke muses.

Sora introduces Yosuke to Marie. "Oh yeah. This is Yosuke Hanamura! He's Luke's and my dear friend."

"Yeah, I'm Sora's partner in arms," Yosuke adds.

"Huh... Partner? You mean like close friend of Sora's?" Marie ponders.

"Yes, that about sums it up, right Yosuke?" Luke strongly advises Yosuke.

"Er... Heh-eh... You're absolutely right!" Yosuke assures Luke before asking Marie, "Er, what's your name?"

"Huh? Uh... Marie," Marie responds.

"Hmm, Marie-chan, is it? You wanna a steak skewer, I was going to get Sora-chan one already? All right, this one's on me!" Yosuke decides prior to going up and ordering some food for them much to Marie's surprised and Sora's delight.

"Thank you, Yosuke," Sora beams

"He means he'll buy it for me... Is that okay?" Marie asks Luke.

"That's great, I don't have to pay now," Luke reassures her.

Yosuke turns over saying, "Hey, don't worry! I got a little extra in my last paycheck. Four steak skewers! One for each of us."

"Oh my, business is booming! Just a moment, please," the vendor lady informs.

Yosuke, Luke, Marie and Sora eat steak skewers together.

Afterwards Yosuke remarks, "Whew! Is that a bellyful or what! This place always has huge portions. So, Marie-chan, what do you think of the local specialty?"

"It's really weird. It's tough, hard to bit into and it got cold while I was still eating it. It was delicious," Marie answers.

"Oh, uh... That's good... Didn't sound like you liked it at the beginning there but all's well that ends well!" Yosuke remarks.

"Hey, why's it called, 'steak,' anyway? Is it short for something?" Marie wonders.

"It's short for beefsteak," Sora lets Marie know.

"Beefsteak? Huh but if you drop the word beef from it, you don't get any sense of what it's made of. It should be, like... "F-steak,'" Marie muses.

"Sounds like something Chie would say if she had name a word starting with F in an alternate universe," Luke muses.

"That's, uh... Not much better," Yosuke mumbles before saying, "Marie-chan's a strange kid, huh? Well, that makes her cute... I guess?"

"You eat this every day? Hm. No fair. I should've come here earlier," Marie grumbles.

Luke, Yosuke, Sora and Marie chat with each other until Yosuke suddenly remembers something, "Ah, hell! I left my key back in my locker at work! I've gotta go back to Junes! See you later, Sora-chan and Luke-kun! You too, Marie-chan!"

Sora and the others watch as Yosuke speeds off towards Junes. Marie is in deep thought as watches too.

Marie tells Sora, "Sora... Your, 'partner,' is a funny person."

_He's not my her partner... Yosuke's just her friend,_ Luke states in his mind trying to calm himself down much to his shock.

"That he is," Sora agrees smiles.

"Hm but he brought me meat. The makes him a good person. That is fact," Marie concludes about Yosuke.

"True, anyone who treats me to free food is most definitely in my good books," Sora agrees with Marie but then. Luke sighs.

"Hey, let's all go somewhere else. Somewhere with a nice view," Marie requests.

"Well, I heard there's a hill that over looks the town. You two have fun! I gotta get home and study! Bye!" Sora suggests to them.

Luke manages to bring Marie to the hill overlooking Inaba, after several times in which Luke lost Marie for that matter the moment he took his eyes off her, that and the fact Luke got lost himself a few times thanks to his terrible sense of direction.

Marie comments, "Hmm.. It's really green here. Green and green, And some brown and darker green? Leaves of green fly away, farewell to you, clouds of the sky... I fly as well, lost as the day, farewell to you, moon of the night."

"That's a nice rhyme, you're a poet and didn't even know it," Luke compliments Marie.

"No... I said No! I, I, I wasn't making up a poem! It's just some words that I was thinking! That's all! Yeah!" Marie argues with Luke.

"Still, though... It means you're a natural poet," Luke points out.

"Ah... Shut-up-I-hate-you-you-stupid-jerk! Don't snoop on me!" Marie snaps at him as she blushes at Luke's compliments.

_Total Tsundere complex vibe... Awesome, this is like an anime_, Luke reflects as he follows Marie who runs forward a bit.

"Wow, it's pretty big... I don't know why but I feel good about this place. It reminds me of something..." Marie admits as she looks over at Inaba.

"Memories are dangerous things," Luke uncontrollably remarks much to his confusion.

"Are there any other places we can go? I want to see more," Marie demands.

"I'll show you around the best I can," Luke assures her.

"Please do. I notice a lot of things when I'm with you and your sister. Especially with you. It's pretty fun," Marie nods in approval.

"It's good to meet your expectation, I suspect. Thus, I'll do so," Luke asserts as the Aeon Arcana social link for Luke Ashida and Sora Narukami begins with Marie despite her absence from the location.

"All right, next! Where to now?" Marie orders.

Luke shows Marie around some before then escorts her back to the Velvet Room and then Luke returns home to Dojima's place. Sora forces Luke to study with her before eventually letting him play video games. Luke finds himself feeling like he's known Sora forever despite only having just met her on the train to Inaba. _It's odd to feel this way... I haven't felt like this since... Since my parents died... Oh, this feeling is that of family kinship... Sora's like the little sister, I never had,_ Luke reflects bitter-sweetly as he reads the email that notifies him that he can now buy himself a place to stay in Inaba as all the necessary paper work was done. Luke however kind of doesn't want to leave this house. This is when Luke looks outside the window in Sora's room. Luke almost grins when he sees the house that window faces is for sale. That's strangely convenient but what the hell. It works, Luke notes as he starts the process of buying the place. Which is no monetary hurdle in fact it's east money wise it's just that the terms and conditions of him being able to live on his own need to be sorted out.

In the morning Margaret who somehow got Luke's phone number calls them and Luke places the phone on speaker phone so that Sora can hear as Margaret talks.

Margaret says, "Hello, I realize this sudden but I'm Margaret. We met at the Velvet Room the other day."

"Yes, I know you," Luke mumbles.

"There is one important point I forgot to warn you and Mistress Sora about. So I thought it best to contact you immediately. Going to save your friends is a selfless and noble deed. By all means, we encourage and support you in regards to this matter but to proceed too hastily in that quest will mean facing one battle after the next," Margaret warns them.

"I like the concept of having one battle after next," Luke remarks.

Margaret disagrees, "Though you may be pressed for time, devoting yourself to battles will not quench your heart's yearnings. The bonds created through Social Links are also important. Do not hasten heedlessly through your days and remember the importance of moving at a sustainable pace. Please remember that."

"Will do," Luke comments.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me..." Margaret tells them as she hangs up.

Sora asks looking at the calendar, "Luke, I just notice this but why is the calendar in our room full of pictures of you?"

"Because, I'm awesome," Luke explains.

"That's not..." Sora starts.

After school that day Luke and Sora decides to join some sports club after hearing some rumours about the clubs looking for members. Luke elects to join the basketball club because the Track team club was already full and as all the girls sports clubs are already full Sora decides to became the soccer club manager.

The school's P.E. teacher introduces Luke, "Alright guys, listen up. You have a new teammate! You all know Luke Ashida, right? He's from another country Austria..."

"Australia," Luke corrects.

The coach apologizes, "Oh yes... Sorry, Australia is the country he's from. So I'm sure he's got some moves he's just waiting to show off! I'd say this season is in the bag!"

Luke is pretty pleased with the teacher's words until the Sora being a sports club manager mentions, "Maybe You should think about making him captain!"

"That's a marvelous idea," the teacher agrees as Sora escapes to go check up on the soccer club.

"What? That's way too much, work and responsibility," Luke remarks not liking the thought.

"Nah, it sounds good to me. Voting is a big pain anyway," a basketball player disagrees.

Another player whispers to another, "Geez, did see that girl with the iridescent hair?"

"Yeah, man, she's smoking hot. I'd heard the other day, that she's living at her uncle's place for the year and this Luke guy has also been living there... How lucky is he?" The other basket player replies.

"Really, dude, if we had this guy on our team then we have a ticket to the new hottest girl at school," the player comments looking briefly at a ticked off Luke.

The Basketball player gulps, "He kinda looks a little scary... Maybe we shouldn't talk about Sora, he looks like he just might kill us for it."

The other guy just nods before the teacher asks Luke if he wants to say anything to the basketball team.

"Well, looks like I'm your new captain, so I'll be able to have a close eye on you all," Luke declares somewhat devious planning to punish the guys for talking about Sora. He's a little tad over-protective of her.

"Cool, that takes care of that," one team member squeaks nervously looking at their new captain.

"Well, you guys can take it from here. I've gotta go check on the soccer team. Luke, why don't you just watch for today, alright? I'm taking off now," the P.E. teacher informs.

After practice one the other players says hello to Luke seemingly undaunted by him as of yet, "Hey. What did ya think of your first day here?"

"Fine, considering... And your name is?" Luke replies.

"I'm Kou Ichijo. Second year, same as you. Nice to meet ya. Good to see someone else take an interest in the team," the basketball player called Kou Ichijo answers.

Another male student wearing a track suit walks up to the guys with Sora by his side making Luke somewhat wary. The male student seems to know Kou, "Kou, aren't you done yet? Oh, is this the new guy?"

"Yeah, can you believe it! He's one of the transfer student. And isn't that the other one next to you?" Kou notices.

"Oh, yeah, sorry... I'm Daisuke Nagase, nice to meet you. Kou, this beauty is Sora Narukami. Sora, this is my friend Kou Ichijo," the student introduces.

Kou grins and shakes Sora's hand commenting, "So you're the new soccer club manager? Good luck!"

"That beauty is also my close platonic friend Daisuke, tread carefully," Luke warns making Sora sigh in exasperation.

Daisuke then changes the subject, "Well, I meet Sora when I was at soccer practice... Um, I'm second year. Also Kou and I go way back."

Kou laughs, "Yeah, too far back. I'm getting sick of seeing your face."

"Hey, did everyone take off early like usual?" Daisuke inquires.

"Yep. I suggested we work on rebounding but they were all like, that's too tiring. So, all we did was take a few shots..." Kou answers.

Sora points out, "Well, Luke you should try and change their opinions as the so-called captain, huh?"

"Oh, don't put so much pressure on him. I shouldn't scare Luke off on his first day! We've got a lot of members who don't show up to practice but basketball's fun," Kou admits.

Sora laughs, "Reminds me of my old tennis club!"

"Hey, Luke, you've played basketball before, right?" Kou inquires.

"I used to play all the time," Luke tactfully answers with Sora staring incredulously as she knows Luke's only played the game on games.

"Seriously? I can't wait to play you!" Kou beams.

Luke and Sora then lock eyes as the Strength Arcana social link begins for them both.

After the four of them help clean up the court together with Luke helping reluctantly after some prompting. After helping the protagonists head on home where they study for school.

On the way to school, Yosuke catches up with Sora saying, "Yo, Sora... I came up with an idea I've been meaning to ask you about. We're able to enter TVs now... Have you ever tried sticking your hand into a TV when something's on? Like, have you ever touched a TV when the Midnight Channel was on?"

"Um, well, Luke has tried it, it didn't go particularly well as not much happen," Sora replies with a thoughtful frown. She seemed to be dwelling on events of the past before Yosuke turned up this morning.

"Now, that's not a surprise knowing him!" Yosuke laughs with Sora joining him too snapping out of he rueful mood.

"It seems we can't just go into the same place as what's on screen," Sora reports.

"So my plan to jump right to where Yukiko-san is while she's on the screen wouldn't work, then... Then again, it makes sense that it doesn't work that way," Yosuke comments.

Sora laments seemingly fearful for Yukiko, "There's no other way to rescue Yukiko other than the going though the castle..."

"Still, I'm sure Yukiko-san is in a lot more pain than we are! We can't complain about stuff like this!" Yosuke decides.

Sora agrees as they walk together to Yasogami High school, it seems the bike is on a break. During school Luke reflects, _the teacher at this school are much more interesting when he compares them to Gekkoukan's teachers_. Mr Hosoi teaches uses a puppet to teach his students. After buying some books at the book store in the central shopping district, Sora meets up with Yosuke as Luke is teaching himself how to play basketball. He's going surprisingly well but back to Sora...

Yosuke asks her, "Yo, Sora, you tired? Rushing things isn't gonna help us..."

"I'm not really tired, just getting used to life here, really," Sora admits looking away as she finds the stress of the Midnight Channel stuff makes it harder to keep up her facade.

"I know! How 'bout we take a little break?" Yosuke offers.

"Sure, why not?" Sora agrees much to Yosuke's delight.

"Alright! Let's go, then," Yosuke beams.

They end up going to Souzai Daigaku in the central shopping district where Youske treats Sora to Inaba's famous steak croquettes. Sora is taking full advantage of the situation while she can.

"Sticking chunks of steak in croquettes... Sora, this really is the country, huh? Well, it is good, though it's tough,"Yosuke remarks.

"Agreed," Sora laughs as two gossiping ladies walk past them.

Then two ladies make comments about Yosuke to each other, "He's from Junes, Yasogami High School, right?"

"His classmate, Sato-san? Went out of business," the other remarks.

The first one agrees, "This shopping district could disappear and yet..."

Yosuke chuckles nervously as he apologizes to Sora, "Sorry about that. You know me, I'm infamous around here."

"It must be tough," Sora realizes that her problems are the only ones in the world.

"Nah, it's not really. It's mainly my parents; I'm not personally involved. Anyways, there's nothing I can do about it," Yosuke points out shrugging.

"Oh," Sora mutter looking downcast.

"I don't think there's anyone in Inaba who doesn't know me, at school or around town... Not that I mind but it sucks that I always gotta mind my manners," Yosuke tells her.

Sora is unsure of what she should say but changes the topic, "This food is delicious!"

"Hey, I'll think I'm gonna have another. You want one too?" Yosuke offers.

"Hey, totally!" Sora beams.

The two of them eat croquettes until Yosuke can't eat anymore but he challenges Sora by saying he'll continue to buy her croquettes until she can't eat anymore and if she stops before he runs out of cash then she has too treat him next time. Which of course is a terrible idea... Sora responds to the challenge and wins much to Yosuke astonishment. Sora then heads home after buying a few more for the road home with her own money.

Yosuke can't believe but just laughs and accepts it. Meanwhile Luke finishes up teaching himself basketball having mastered the techniques but finds himself bored thus he heads to the Velvet Room to see Marie but Marie's already standing just outside the Velvet Room door which she can see in the shopping district. The fact is that Marie can see the door as well as Sora and Luke is strangely comforting to him.

"Hi, Marie," Luke greets her.

Marie requests glancing upwards from underneath her cap with V button on it, "Oh, Luke... You're here. I've been waiting for you. Hey, why don't you take me somewhere? I don't know the area. You know your way around here, right?"

"I suppose... If I don't a web search engine starting G does. Let's go," Luke answers.

"Yeah, let's go!" Marie cheers prior to saying, "today, I want to go to a lively place."

_She must had been bored, _Luke muses before asking, "Where exactly?"

"I want to go to 'Joo-nes.' I heard about that place the other day," Marie elaborates.

At Junes in the electronics department a little later in the afternoon Luke is getting dragged around by an excited Marie. Marie spins to face him demand to know, "Hey, what happened just now? 'Time sale...' Everyone was rushing to grab something called 'sallad drezzing?' Whatever it is, it must be worth fighting for."

"Ah, that's not..." Luke starts to suggest.

Chie randomly appears interrupting him, "Hey, Luke-kun! What a coincidence! What are you doin' here?"

"Well, I was..." Luke couldn't even get a sentence out before Chie cuts him off.

"Who's this girl? She's so cute," Chie wonders.

_Everyone thinks Marie is cute, why? Oh, yeah... I suppose she's kinda cute in a way that I just can't place my finger on,_ Luke reflects but then answers Chie, "This is Marie."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Marie mumbles looking taken aback by the appearance of Chie.

Chie introduces herself, "Marie-chan, huh? Ooh, that's a nice name. Oh, I'm Chie Satonaka. Nice to meet you!"

"Uh-hmm. Okay," Marie nods. Marie then sees a TV saying, "I know what this is. It shows a lot of stuff."

"Oh, you came to look at the TVs, too? Yeah, I want one, too. We still haven't replaced out old one," Chie mention thinking Marie doesn't know about the TV world. It appears Chie has been hanging out by the TVs for while waiting to rescue Yukiko. However Luke and Sora have reasoned that to successfully rescue Yukiko then they must upgrade their Personas using social links which take time.

"Whatever... I, I don't want one! " Marie disagrees with Chie but Marie asks, "I don't but... Maybe... Can you turn it to '_StarScandalz_?"

"Can you even watch it in that room?" Luke wonders.

"What? Why the hell not! I mean... I didn't say that I even wanted to!" Marie who is flustered shouts at Luke. Marie then softens as she shyly inquires of him, "Luke... So how do you watch it?"

Luke blinks with momentary shock but he gets over it and instructs Marie on how to use a TV. Marie listens intently to Luke. When Luke finishes explaining Chie exclaims about Marie's lack of TV knowledge, "Huh? Are you one of those people who doesn't watch TV!"

That's right. There isn't one in the room," Marie confirms.

"Really! Wow... You must have super-strict parents. Girl, I don't think I could stand it. Life without kung fu movies... Brr!" Chie concludes shivering at the thought.

"Oh but there's no, 'eclectic loutwits,' in that room. I'll tell The Nose to install one of those, 'eclectic loutwits.' There's nothing to do in there!" Marie mentions before she then walks off without warning, once again.

"Hey, wait, Marie-chan? You don't even have electricity in your room!" Chie calls out.

Chie and Luke manage to catch with Marie and end up taking her to the Junes food court where Luke ends up buying food for everyone from a Chinese joint called something Aiya. The girls begged him to at Chie's suggestion.

"Whew, that was the good stuff. Satisfaction! I haven't had Aiya's in while but it really isn't bad... In fact it was great," Chie announces putting on a brave face despite the Yukiko situation but then she notes,"Marie-chan, you haven't eaten at all. You, too, Luke-kun? You've gotta eat if want to grow up big and strong. Just kidding..." Chie sighs thinking about Yukiko.

"You eat too fast... You're gonna be fat one day," Marie carelessly comments.

Chie winces, "I didn't need to hear that! Uh... i'll go get us some drinks! Hm... Oolong tea sounds good."

As Chie rushes off to get some drinks, Marie asks, "Luke... There's a lot of people at this, 'Joo-nes,' place. Why? Don't they have anything else to do? If they have TVs, they should be watching them instead of wasting time here."

Luke starts to explain, "Marie-chan... People have more important things but hey can't always complete them straight away so they have to..."

In the background a child shouts to his mother, "Mommy, I'm thirsty! I wanna soda!"

"No. You just had one. You'll have to wait," the mother of the child scolds him.

"I want it, I want it!" The child wails.

"I said no. You'll rot your teeth," The mother tells her son as she starts moving forward the child reluctantly follow her. Marie and Luke watches the mother and son interact.

_That's a rather small argument... I wish I could argue like that with my parents,_ Luke comments silently but blinks confused by the sudden thought.

"Hey... Do you think I was ever like that?" Marie inquires.

"I wasn't but you, of course," Luke answers in a matter of fact tone.

""Of course,' huh.. I see... I don't remember anything," Marie responds her eyes darting away looking depressed. Marie the look back at Luke saying, "I just walking... I had nowhere to go and I just ended up in that car. Then Margaret told me to stay there. She also gave me the name, 'Marie...' It'd be hard to get around without a name."

Minato inquires of Marie, "You can't remember anything?"

"I don't need to," Marie insists with concern in her face despite what she might say. Marie however brighten, "But... I don't know why but this town is familiar to me."

"Did you live here before?" Luke hazards a guess.

Marie shakes her head, "I don't know." Marie then gets an old bamboo comb out of her blue shoulder bag and shows it to him, "The only thing I remember... Or more like, 'know...' Is that this is mine. I had this from the start... This is definitely mine but... So what? This doesn't help anything... You and Sora are searching for the, 'truth,' right? You both should stop. There's no such thing..."

"The truth..." Luke whispers.

"This conversation's boing. Let's talk about something else," Marie mutters folding her arms in front on herself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! The shop was busy, so I just ordered and came back here. they'll bring i to us when it's ready," Chie explains apologizing as returns to the table.

"Oh... Alright, sure," Luke mutters with a downcast look reflecting briefly in his eye which Chie just catches.

Chie wonders, "Uh... Is it me or is the mood a heavy around here? Don't worry, you two! I ordered for all of us! Ah... Oolong tea for everybody!"

The rest of the afternoon the trio past by spending time with each chatting but everyone's heads are in different spaces so it's kind of awkward. Luke guides Marie to the Velvet Room prior to going home where he finds Sora eating a cup of instant ramen.

Then Sora spends her time reading the book she brought as Luke reads it over her shoulder as he got bored. That night Luke dreams for some odd reason that Marie was chasing him but then the dream turns to a nightmare involving his parents death. It was a dreadfully night. The room filled with people until 'he,' came and took them away along with Luke's right eye's sight and Luke's entire childhood. Luke shakes his head when he awakes in the middle of the night and throws away the bad thoughts such a nightmare would bring people.

After school the next day, Luke with Sora has decided to visit the Velvet Room in order to prepare themselves for Yukiko's they sort out their Personas and the compendium. After they exit and Luke heads of to basketball practice while Sora performs her duties as the assistant sports club manager diligently eager to have a distraction.

After practice Luke in his yellow and black basketball uniform is talking to Kou who tells him, "Man, I'm hungry... Hey, Luke let's get some food, Aiya or Junes? You decide."

"Aiya, never been there ordered food for someone though," Luke answers curious.

"Oh, you'll enjoy it! Their Hui Gou Rou is awesome," Kou assures him.

"Who-go-what?" Luke puzzles.

However cunningly Sora and Daisuke elect to join them for the meal.

"The soccer team's done already? You guys are fast, man. Don't you have cleaning up to do?" Kou comments after agreeing to let them come.

"Yeah but I don't have to do that stuff plus Sora-chan is a great help the cleaning up is already done!" Daisuke counters before mentioning to Kou, "Oh yeah, this girl in my class was looking for you. She made something for you in home Ec. She said, Kou-chan loves sweets or something."

"Well, I do like me some sweets..." Kou ponders.

"I'm jealous," Luke remarks trying to make Kou like the idea so Kou ends up with the girl and then Sora will be safe.

"No, no, we're just friends. I don't mind the sweets and all that but I wish she'd stop calling me Kou-chan. I swear, the more girls I tell not to call me that, the more they seem to enjoy doing it. I hate my name, Kou, it's such a suck-y name..." Kou informs him.

"Well? What are you gonna do?" Daisuke inquires.

"I guess I'll go pick them up... Hey Sora, Luke, you like sweets?" Kou responds. He receives nods from both of them in agreement so he asks them, "You both wanna share some with me, if you like."

"Sure," Luke replies.

Sora amber eyes sparkle making Kou blush slightly, "I'll love to come, thanks!"

"If I mention you two, I bet she'd give me tons! Alright, leave it to me. I'll get so many cookies we'll burst," Kou exclaims.

"Doubt it," Sora comments smiling.

"Good luck with that, dude," Luke shakes his head.

"Alright, I'm off! Daisuke, Luke, Sora, don't leave without me! If you're not here when I get back, I'm gonna cry!" Kou orders.

Daisuke cringes, "Funny thing is, he's probably serious..."

The three of them wait for Kou and they stop into a couple of places before the unlucky protagonists go home. At home Luke get's a phone call from Chie who tells him, "Oh, hello this is Chie. Are you going be busy tomorrow? Even if you are, free up some time so we can go inside the TV!"

"Alright, I will think about it," Luke responds just before Chie hangs up. Sora asks Luke who it was so Luke informs her about the call before going off playing games while Sora reads this time without him looking over her shoulder much to her relief. _Reading lately has become the perfect escape from my pain,_ Sora notes.

In the morning Yosuke chats with Luke, "Hey, Luke, looks like the weather's gonna be nice for a while so no need to worry about the fog but were you able to sleep last night?"

"Slept like a log," Luke replies.

"Seriously? You've bot nerves of steel," Yosuke exclaims as they walk into school together chatting about various things.

In the afternoon, Sora meets up with Yosuke, on one hand to expand her social link but on the other because she likes him. Yosuke's a lot different to the other guys in town but in a good way and he's upbeat attitude just makes her smile and makes her forget about Ichiro and Joji. Luke happens to opt to tag along with the two of them as well much to Sora's delight as she finds him to be the best distraction.

The trio catch the train to the nearby Okina city, where just in front of the station they marvel at the difference in air quality.

"Mmm... It's been a while since I breathed this kinda air!" Ya know, I'm just a poor little city boy drawn to that urban scent... Wait a minute, am I starting to sound like Teddie?" Yosuke comments.

"Teddie's cute, so it's not a bad thing," Sora remarks.

Yosuke blushes but smiles, "I guess but what should we..."

Yosuke's phone rings interrupting him, it's a text message, so he takes a minute to check it but it's just another spam text.

"Looks like someone got my address. I get a lot of spam," Yosuke explains.

"Why not change addresses, I know someone who could help?" Luke says thinking of using his hacking skills.

"Mmm, well... I haven't changed addresses since before we moved to Inaba. I mean, I might get a text from someone... It's hard to call, ya know? If I called people just to tell them my number change, they'd get annoyed and some of them might not wanna text me at all..." Yosuke tells him seeming troubled.

"Calling's easier less slang knowledge needed, don't worry if they're your friends they won't mind if you call the," Sora interjects trying to brighten the conversation as she is a little concerned.

Yosuke smirks but he tells her, "Oh but hey, don't make it sound like I don't have any friends! Though to tell you the truth, I don't remember what we all used to talk about. Can't really call 'em friends... Inaba suits me just fine. Plus, I got something I need to do there. I'm counting on ya, partner!"

"And I you, Yosuke!" Sora beams.

"What about me, am I invisible?" Luke questions.

"No... Ha-aha... I hope that I count on you too," Yosuke informs Luke.

Luke suggests, "Good, much better... Well, with that in mind, should we head back?"

"Yeah It'd suck if something happened back there while we were over here!" Yosuke agrees with Luke.

"Okay, you two are right, let's head home!" Sora agrees also.

"Wait, let's get everyone a souvenir, then go home!" Yosuke adds.

"Why did even come here then?" Luke wonders aloud but is again ignored.

After picking up some souvenirs the pair returned to Inaba. Back at home it's the usual routine until Sora decides that she's hungry but there's nothing in the fridge. Since Dojima's not home, Sora sneaks out to go find some place to get something to eat. Luke joins Sora as he really doesn't have anything better to do. The siblings find out that the Chinese Diner Aiya is open. They look on the sign out the front that reads; Today's special is the Aiya Steak Bowl. Only 800 yen. You will not leave with an empty stomach!

"Like to that happen to Sora," Luke scoffs.

"It's sounds like it'll be great. Just what I needed, let's go!" Sora decides pulling Luke inside the diner as she enters it to.

Inside Luke and Sora eat the special steak bowl that was mentioned out the front on the sign. luke finds the bottom of the bowl impossible to reach.

_Surely, that's an entire cow by now?_ Luke wonders. Sora notices Luke struggling and since she's already finished eating her own meal she offers to finish off Luke's meal. Luke tells her to go right on ahead.

"Aiya-ah! Thank you much! That'll be 1600 yen," Aiya's owner tells the siblings.

"Here you go," Sora gives the Aiya owner the money required.

"Aiya-ah! You two must be students at Yasogami High! My daughter goes there too. She's out delivering food right now. She's my pride and joy! Not to mention a big draw for customers!" Aiya's owner informs them. Afterwards the protagonists return home and Sora studies with Luke playing video games. Both are very similar in that they are blocking out the world which brings them so much tragedy. Perhaps that's why they get along so well.

After classes end for the day, Sora mentions to her friend that she heard about some part-time jobs being offered so they should go check them out after stocking up on items from the Shiroku Store. They don't mention the Shiroku pub thing to the store' owner but back to the part-time jobs Luke doesn't like the idea but agrees to look because it might be a social link opportunity and Luke would rather get it over and done with.

The jobs on offer, are envelope constructor, translator, assistant day care caretaker and origami crane folder at the current moment. Luke and Sora elects to do the envelope constructer job, that will give him a 1,000 yen or over. Sora chooses the translator job and both of them also take the origami crane folding as it seems like it'll be easy or at least fun. Sora also takes the job as an assistant day care caretaker. After which, Luke heads to basketball practice.

Then after practice and after Luke, Sora who came by and Kou finish cleaning up.

Kou notes, "Okay! The ball've been polished, the floor's been mopped... Let's all grab some grub!"

"I'm down for some Aiya," Daisuke adds as he runs in.

"How do you always pop up when we start talking about food? Alright, let's get changed and then head over to Aiya," Kou ponders but suddenly remembers, "Oh damn! I forgot, I can't!"

"What are you arguing with yourself about?" Daisuke wonders.

Kou apologizes, "Sorry, I just remembered some personal stuff I've gotta take care of. You three go on ahead. Sorry!"

"Ah... Today's the day he goes before the almighty, House of Ichijo," Daisuke sighs.

"What, the house of Ichijo?" Sora asks feeling puzzled.

Daisuke answers, "Hm, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you and Luke. In fact, I could use both of your help... I'll tell you at Aiya."

After arriving at the Chinese diner Aiya, they get some food and Daisuke explains, "About Kou, I don't really like talking behind his back like this but I want you two to help him out."

"Just tell us how," Sora counters as Luke is not overly thrilled with the idea.

"Thanks, you two. It's about Kou's family. He lives by himself but his parents' place is like, right next door. Once a week or so, he drops by there, like he did today. His family is, what's the word I'm looking for, distinguished? It''s very traditional, very strict. You'd never know just by looking at him though," Daisuke informs.

"That's true," Luke comments.

Daisuke nods before going on, "The head of the Ichijo family is Kou's grandma. They follow her orders like she's the law. Problem is, the old crone doesn't approve of him playing basketball. She calls it barbaric."

"But it's just a sport..." Luke points out not understanding Japanese culture very well.

"Well, according to her, there are sports that are proper and those that, aren't. He's been forced to quit a lot of things since he was a kid but not basketball. He can't give this up. So, I want you two to help him out." Daisuke reveals.

"Leave to it me and Luke, right?" Sora promises eager to help.

Luke sighs, "Count me in but Sora you're doing most of the work."

"Okay... You two ridiculous but I'm glad I came to you both. I glad I can rely on you two with this," Daisuke remarks looking full of relief.

"You mean rely on Sora, she's going to do most of the work," Luke points out.

Daisuke laughs and tells them, "This meal is on me so you two eat up but since Sora is going to do the mot work she can have double."

Luke frowns regretfully as Sora cheers and hugs Daisuke delighted with the guy's decision. After eating and later talking the protagonists go home to Dojima's house. Luke's purchase of the house next door is still ongoing but he hasn't told Sora or Dojima about it yet as he kind of wants to react a scene from an Australian TV show involving rafters.

On her day off, Sora and Luke hangs out with her good friend Yosuke. Thus hanging out with Yosuke was the plan of attack for the day. The three of them went to Junes food court.

Yosuke reflects, "Hanging out with you two here every so often isn't that bad. Even is we're short on cash, we can get a little discount here. Though there's a small price to pay in exchange for that..."

An unknown girls voice calls out, "Oh, there you are, Hanamura!"

"For example, that," Yosuke sighs as two girls came towards them.

"They look irritating as hell," Luke mutters under his breath in English but since Sora can understand English perfectly she kicks Luke's shin under the table making Luke wince.

"Hello there, Senpai. What's wrong today?" Yosuke asks the girls.

"You better say something to that blockhead manager! I told him I can't some in on Saturdays or Sundays but he's saying I have to be here since we're low on staff and if I don't, he'll fire me!" one of the girls demands harshly.

The other girl complains haughtily, "Isn't there some kind of law against that?"

"Er but didn't you guys say you could work weekends during your interviews?" Yosuke points out.

"Well, yeah, they wouldn't hire us if we didn't!" the first girl in yellow tells him.

Yosuke sighs, "Alright, I got it. I'll try talking with him but you don't want to get fired, right? It'd make it it easier for me to strike a deal if you could show up every now and then on weekends..."

One of the obnoxious girls tells Yosuke, "We'll think about it."

"You'd better do it, okay?" the other one in red warns before both of the girl stalk off.

Yosuke is just about to sit down when a woman voice comments, "Oh, Yosuke-kun. Just the man I was looking for."

"Oh, hi." Yosuke greets the apron wearing woman.

The woman starts, "Hear me out! Remember that claim I had the other day? Well, the head butcher said..."

"Alright, alright, let's talk over there," Yosuke suggests cutting her off. Yosuke then turns to the somewhat stunned Sora and puzzled Luke, "Sorry, Sora and Luke... Could you give me a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll just get something to eat in the meantime," Sora reassures him.

"Good luck, mate," Luke wishes Yosuke.

After Yosuke comes back looking exhausted he tells Sora and Luke, "Phew, I'm beat... I'm not the complaints department..."

Sora who's actually quite impressed shakes her head in disbelief saying, "You're incredible, Yosuke."

"Huh? Sora, it's nothing but trouble, though!" Yosuke exclaims but he smiles shyly before frowning.

"What's is it?" Sora asks with concern as Luke still listening to music.

"Geez, everyone's just trying to take advantage of me as the Junes kid. Maybe i wouldn't mind if I was free but we have the murder to deal with. I don't have time for this. can the police really handle the killer? Can the law really convict whoever's behind this... Once I started worrying about that stuff, I knew I couldn't bother with anything else. I have to do what I can," Yosuke explains.

"That's the spirit!" Sora beams.

Yosuke responds, "Hey, don't get carried away! You make me feel like I said something crazy... I never thought I'd be talking about serious stuff like this... Before I moved here, it was all small talk, Stupid trivial things. I thought that was fine. It's only with you and the others that I talk seriously like this. I dunno why but I feel like I don't have to lie... Especially with you and Luke."

"I'm barely paying attention," Luke points out kind of lying.

Sora is taken aback as she blushing pink and fiddles with her iridescent silver hair. Sora asks him with a hollow tone, "Why, I not that special?"

"You and Luke have already seen the worst of me and all but well, if I think about it, if someone had to see that... I'm glad it was you two. It's a bit late now but thanks for being with that time, Sora-chan and thanks to you too, Luke-kun. I think you care about things more than what you like others to believe," Yosuke explains.

_I guess friends are okay... I can have friends here. Thank goodness but will my presence just end up hurting or will I get another to be normal girl? Well, as normal as I can be while being a Persona user, _Sora thinks to herself.

"Geez, I'm getting kinda hungry. I'll see if I can get a deal with the guy at the counter and try out the meat lover's combo!" Yosuke exclaims.

Sora adds, "Can I, have some too?"

"Of course but Luke you're paying either way," Yosuke answer grinning broadly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... Oh, no. Wait... What did you say?" Luke questions pulling his headphones off.

That evening Sora is studying in her room when Luke comes in and collapses on his couch. Sora asks him how everyone is going. Luke and Sora talk until Luke then slowly stops telling one of his stories that he was telling her as he has fallen asleep mid-sentence making Sora chuckle quietly. _Luke has save me from my sorrow from that first moment on that train and in the Velvet Room... He has save me from myself. I wouldn't be here without him, _Sora suddenly realizes as she gently places a blanket over Luke.


	6. Chapter 6 - Culture Clubs & Yasumi Ozawa

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. This is a work of purely fan-fiction.

On the way to school on Monday, Luke bumps into Chie who tells him, "Morning. Hey, have you been checking the weather reports?"

"Sora's been doing that, why?" Luke questions.

Chie sighs but answers, "Luke... It's not gonna be good by the end of the week! There might be fog..."

"Don't give up," Luke reassures her.

"I know, we can save her!" Chie determines as they walk through the school gates.

Luke has an interesting time at school as the P.E. teacher, Mr Kondo makes his class run laps during which Luke was able to be a bit of a show-off due to him overlapping everyone but Sora in class, three times. Luke may be frail and weak in health but he still is a badass at times because of his determination. That and Luke usually disregards school uniform policies at his older stricter schools with uniforms in Australia who instead of detention made him do laps which is excessively cruel considering Luke's easy to burn skin. After school though, Sora and Luke end up joining a culture club each. Luke wants to get another social link so he picks a club at random. Sora is not surprise as the other side of the fence rule applies. Setsuko joins the Drama Club. Luke decides to join the Yasogami Symphonic Band much to his not revealed despair. Luke however doesn't like to lose he much prefers to face the challenge and also he get nervous on stages so Luke elects to be a member of the Yasogami Band as it has a lower chance of him getting on a stage. However Luke ultimately decides to quit and join Yasogami High's computer club. However all the other members of the club quit after Luke absolutely destroys them by showing off his hacking talents.

When Sora enters the room the drama club members are practicing tongue twisters but eventually on guy notices Sora, "Oh, hey it's a new girl! You're Narukami, from second year, right. One the transfer students?"

"Yeah, that's me," Sora answers with a flawless practice smile.

"I see, I see, welcome to the drama club! I'm the club president, Nagai an this is..." The guy, Nagai starts to tell him.

A boy with her short black hair finishes for Nagai, "I'm Yasumi Ozawa. I'm in the second year, same as you. It's ice to meet you."

"Yasumi, are you trying to get your hooks into the new girl already?" girl asks.

"Huh? Not in the slightest. Anyway, let's continue practicing," Yasumi replies making Sora sigh silently with relief.

"We don't have a stage and we haven't decided on a script yet so we're just training. I'm sure you'll catch on," the drama club president, Nagai informs Sora.

"I'm sure I will," Sora comments.

As Maaya the club's vice president and Nagai start flirting with each other, Yasumi comes up to Sora saying to her, "Sora-chan! Forget about them! Let's practice, okay? We'll start with voice lessons."

Sora nods then, Yasumi starts giving her so lessons on how to breath properly for performing and stuff.

Yasumi compliments him after awhile, "That was good! You've gotten a lot better than when we started! You're a fast learner. It's like you're a natural actor."

Sora thens looks at her platinum watch that Ichijo orignally gave her and disappointingly finds, "Oh, bother... Looks, it time to go, now."

"Huh! Club's over already! Everybody's already gone!" Yasumi exclaims before sighing with annoyance, "I didn't even notice... I'll see you next time. Come to practice, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Sora agrees.

"I'm glad to see you can take orders. Well, fate must've brought us here. Let's do the best with what we have," Yasumi beams.

Sora nods but then the now familiar mysterious voice tells her that she has started the Sun Arcana social link with Yasumi Ozawa.

"Oh, yeah, have you ever gone to see a play or musical being performed live? I have a DVD you can borrow. It'll definitely help your technique," Yasumi mentions snapping Sora out of her thoughts.

"Okay, can you walk me home and you can tell me all about it," Sora decides much to Yasumi's pleasure.

Sora was on her way out of school when she spies Luke so she greets him, "Hi ya Luke. What's up? Did your band practice finish already?'

"Ah... Nope, band starts in two minutes... However I didn't go because I joined the school's computer club instead," Luke slowly replies as he sits up from a lying down position and adjusts his black-blue tinted sunglasses.

"Oh, how did that go then?" Sora inquires taking a seat next to Luke.

"I demonstrated my hacking abilities however the rest of the club members didn't cope and they quit," Luke bluntly reveals.

"Ah, all of the club members... Really?" Sora questions her blue eye blinking with shock and thus Luke nods. Sora then shakes her head at Luke saying, "Luke Ashida... What am I meant to do with you?"

"Giving me a million dollars would be nice," Luke suggests monotonously earning himself a sore arm as Sora punches his arm.

Sora sighs and tells Luke, "You're going to join the school's band."

"What... They'll make me go on a stage," Luke points out.

"Great, you'll get a chance to conquer your fear, then... Let's go sign you up!" Sora exclaims before dragging Luke towards the Yasogami Symphonic Band music room much to his anxiety

When they arrive there is a young girl who appearance is somewhat of a child-like with short dark green hair that reaches to her face and bright catching green eyes that mark her as Ryuu's cousin. A male student is talking to the girl telling her, "Oh and don't forget to stop by the faculty office and pick up the key."

"Okay, no problem!" The green haired girl with pikachu cheeks nods before heading towards the door where she bumps into the already slightly frazzled Luke. The young girl exclaims, "Ah! Oh... Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Luke assures her before turning to Sora whispering, "Why did you force me to come here? This is a bad no terrible idea."

"Oh, come on. Facing your fears is the only way you can conqueror them," Sora reminds him of his own words from earlier that afternoon.

The green haired girl interrupts, "Huh? Umm..."

"Hello, Luke's here to join the band," Sora explains gesturing to Luke while holding onto his arm to stop him from fleeing which he already tried that afternoon.

"Oh, okay. Umm, wait right here, please," Ayane requests before turning and calling over the band captain, "Captain! Captain!"

After a few minutes of sorting out the introductions and details before the band captain then introduces Sora and Luke to the rest of the band members, "This is Luke Ashida and Sora Narukami, they are second-years. Let's give them a warm welcome, everyone."

"Welcome!" The band members yell out in chorus.

The band captain turns to the somewhat nervous Luke, "So Luke-san, do have any experience with musical instruments?"

Luke mutters, "Some... I played the piano."

"Yeah, right? Pinkie can't play piano," a random members scoffs making Luke's left eye twitch in pure fury.

"Oh yeah, well... Take a listen this blockhead," Luke commands marching over to the grand piano that is in the room and taking a seat.

"What are you going to do play, albino?" the same random yet rude band member asks.

"This piece is called Nocturne in C-sharp minor Op. Posth. Composed by Frederic Chopin in 1830 and was originally dedicated to his older sister Ludwika Chopin but today I'm playing it to prove a bloody point," Luke announces icily as he cracks his knuckles prior to touching the piano keys. The sound that comes forth from the piano is haunting beautiful to the ears. The hushes as unearthly sound fills the air entrancing all who hear it. Safe to say Luke's talents in hacking or anything thing else for that matter were mere specks of dirt compared to Luke's skill with the piano. The song is heart-wrenching beautiful yet so unbelievably tragic. _Such a song full with this much tangible emotion could only be done by someone who has been to hell and back,_ Sora realizes with a shiver.

The random but now regretful band member apologizes to Luke with a bow, "Hell... Sorry dude... You're unbelievable."

"Uh-huh... Well, um, fine," Luke grumbles crossing his arms but Luke almost blushes when a roar of applause is initiated by Sora much to Luke's distress.

"Luke-kun, can you play something like that for the band in a upcoming competition? We could enter if you play your piano on stage," the band captain starts to request of Luke Ashida.

Luke pales and walks briskly out of the room. Sora face palms realising the band captain said the word stage. Luke has a massive phobia of them although Sora doesn't know why but Luke's fear of stages even extends to the word even if it's spoken in Japanese.

"So he's not joining the band, then is he?"Ayane concludes.

"No... I'll help you guys clean up after you finish rehearsal today, though," Sora tells the Yasogami band.

Menawhile, Luke takes a walk around town and gets horribly lost.

It's nighttime by the Luke arrives at Dojima's house when he finds Sora watching the DVD Yasumi gave her so he sits down and watches the end with Sora. After which, Sora announces that tonight they'll be doing a cover of of song called _Sky's The Limit_, to exercise their musical muscles so to speak so Luke has a talent which in Sora's opinion cannot be wasted.

Luke comments he'll turn off his headphones and watch her which makes Sora hugs him and she promises if the band performs on stage she'll bring moral support.

Luke throws a pillow at her head making her laugh as she knows Luke has a fear of stages not something he admits to most people.

Sora then asks if Luke can help her practice the song so she can see his musical skills. To which Luke agrees to do only when she promises to make breakfast tomorrow because Nanako's breakfast was getting boring. Sora promises to do so thus Luke whips out he's keyboard (he's the band's pianist) and prompts Sora to start singing.

Sora and Luke practice the song together for awhile their sound even attracting Nanako to watch them. Luke even ends up singing along as well. After they finish, Nanako expresses her surprise and asks them to do that again tomorrow.

Sora and Luke are impressed by each other's skills in the musical realm. Luke groans feeling like he shouldn't have said yes to the idea as he almost shyly attempts to hide himself behind his handheld gaming console.

On Luke's way to school in the morning Chie decides talks to him again, "Morning, Luke. Looks like it's gonna start raining tonight. I never had to worry about the weather 24/7 like this before... I can't sleep at night, either. I think I'm starting suffer weather neurosis or something..."

"Weather neurosis, I don't believe that's a thing," Luke points out raising an eyebrow.

"Luke!" Chie scolds him punching him in the shoulder.

Luke rubs his shoulder and assures Chie, "Either way, we'll save her. Trust me, I'm an expert at this kind of thing... I have more than one Persona."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Expert, huh? Speaking of which when are you and Sora going to tell us about Sora's prophetic vision thing?" Chie inquires.

"I forgot about that. Sometime after we rescue Yukiko-san, I guess. Then we only have to explain it once," Luke reflects making Chie smile at his so typical behaviour.

Later on at basketball practice where near the end the P.E teacher makes an peculiar announcement to Kou, Luke and two other guys, "Huh? The others already left? This is exactly why this team is... Whatever, hey, good news, you're getting a team manager. Now you guys don't have to steal the Soccer club's manager anymore. You can thank me later!"

Three of the four remaining Basketball players groan in disappoint. One even says, "But I like Sora-chan, she's pretty and..."

The boy swiftly shuts his mouth tight in obedience as Luke gives him a death glare.

The teacher sighs and asks the dark orange/blonde haired girl standing next to him to introduce herself the team.

"Ai Ebihara," the new basketball team manager introduces herself.

"Great! You can take it from here. I'm going home!" the teacher comments before leaving the gym.

"I'm gonna tell you guys straight up, I'm not lifting a finger for this team. I wouldn't be caught dead watching out for a bunch of sweaty guys," Ai informs them making Luke find himself liking her already.

"Huh? Then why'd you..." Kou puzzles.

"I've missed too many days of school but they'll let me move up if I manage a team. Don't expect me to put any effort into it. For the most part, I'm not even gonna be here," Ai explains in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes! We can still steal Sora-chan!" Cheers the two guys Luke hasn't bother to learn the names of unless they have to be dead and deader but Luke assumes that's not the case.

Luke glares at the boys as Ai tells them, "Well, see ya or not." Then she walks off.

"Yeah, that's about what I expected when I saw Ai here. So much for having a manager of our own," Kou remarks.

"Well, practice is over, wanna get something eat?" Luke suggests to Kou as the other team members have meekly fled from the gym.

"Yeah, but Luke, you need to stop scaring off the team members, they don't know that you actually won't kill them in their sleep," Kou warns.

Luke replies, "What they don't know won't kill them."

Sora and Daisuke meet up with Luke who was at the Chinese diner Aiya with Kou. They eat and chat to each other.

"Man, this place has been calling to me in my dreams ever since I had to bail on you all last time," Kou mentions.

"How'd it go?" Daisuke asks.

"What, the dream?" Kou puzzles then Daisuke gives him a look making Kou remember, "Oh, you mean with my family? Well, it's, complicated. Daisuke told you both all about, right, Sora and Luke? My family's pretty interesting. Arranged marriages for political gain are pretty standard with know, just the other day I was greeting people at one of those high society gatherings. Can you imagine, me at one of those things?"

"It's hard to imagine," Luke agrees.

"Seriously, I have to laugh at myself sometimes. Anyway, if you ever run into anyone in my family, don't tell them I eat here or talk like this. At home, it's nothing but studying, set ceremonies and lessons. To them, I'm the prim and proper, Kou-sama," Kou responds.

"Oh, I wish I was Luke-sama... Hey, Sora, can you start calling me that?" Luke asks.

"No, you don't even know what that means," Sora answers quickly.

"It's not a good thing but hey, they feed me and give me an allowance. I need to do my part too, ya know," Kou remarks.

"I don't know, man..." Daisuke tells him.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. It might all be over soon anyway. We're an old-fashioned family, so the Ichijo name has been passed from generation to generation but the last male of the family, my dad, didn't have any kids to pass the name on to. Well, they weren't going to let the Ichijo name just up and die, so they adopted me and then what do you know? My dad ended up having a kid after all. A girl. I guess you could say she's a little sister to me. Her name's Sachiko. She's almost two and she's really cute, ya know?" Kou informs.

"Cheer up, Kou. At least you were adopted, at least someone wanted you," Luke bitterly points out feeling jealous. _No one ever wanted me after parents died... Not even my only few family members I had left... No one wanted someone as messed up as me. A sickly child who was a constant remember of a terrible incident that was the stuff of nightmares... Gosh, why am I so negative? Oh, yeah, I blame him, no I can't even think that. Not after what I did to guy... Whatever debt he owe me was made no more by my regrettable actions. It's my own fault no one wants me,_ Luke tells himself.

"What do you mean, you sound like you speak from experience?" Kou questions Luke.

"My parents were... Let's say... They were taken along time ago... No one adopted me. I had to survive on own mostly," Luke replies quickly.

Kou eyes widen seeing Luke somewhat vulnerable was a strange occurrence, "Sorry... I, I, I... Luke, I didn't mean..."

Luke cuts him off joking, "It's fine, anyway, it's in the past besides I don't have an annoying sister to bother me... Well, unless you count Sora she's kinda of an irritating substitute."

"Luke!" Sora complains half-heartily.

"You guys are weird sometimes," Kou comments shaking his head then he adds, "Anyway, becoming the successor would be a major hassle and really it should go to a blood relative. Sorry, I didn't mean to put a damper on the mood again... C'mon, let's eat!"

"Yeah," Daisuke agrees digging in to his food.

"Just forget I said any of that stuff. Oh man, did I tell you guys about the one-in-a-million shot I made?" Kou brightens.

"Oh, I think that's online," Luke mentions whipping out his phone and web searching for the video.

It's raining today, so Luke and Sora go about town collecting supplies for the upcoming trip to the TV world to rescue Yukiko. At Junes electronic department everyone is called to gather and they go to the TV world.

"You're late. I was gonna cry if you didn't show up today. Huh? No time to wipe my tears? Okay. Let's go save the lost girl! I'll take you to the castle! Let me know when you're ready, Sensei Suki," Teddie complains upon seeing them.

"We'll I'm ready now, let's head off," Setsuko suggests subconscious tugging at her arm warmers making sure they were in place. Luke notes he hasn't seen her without them which worries him but he dismiss any thoughts or suspicions about Sora hiding something.

"Okay, let me show you the way," Teddie nods.

At Yukiko's castle, Teddie, Yosuke, Chie, Sora and Luke journey about fighting Shadows, collecting random objects form chests and of course searching for Yukiko. The fights are getting easier for them well until they start going up floors that is but the new Personas that the social links helped the protagonists acquire are useful.

Luke thinks to himself, _It's like some weird dungeon crawling game_. Eventually the team wanders across Yukiko in her pink princess dress.

"Yukiko?" Chie questions unsure.

"Yukiko-san! Are you all right?" Yosuke asks.

"Yukiko, what's wrong?" Chie inquires.

"Well for starter's she the Shadow Yukiko," Luke enlightens before getting a few looks.

"She's the Shadow Yukiko?" Chie questions.

"Yeah, well the glowing blue aura is a big hint," Luke points out.

A spot light shines upon Shadow Yukiko with her yellowy eyes chuckles evilly as she turns the the group. She grins as she speaks into her microphone, "Oh my! Special guest? I wonder how they'll play into all this! Things are really heating up! Okie-dokie! I'm going back to the hunt for my Prince Charming! Oh, where could he be? This is place is huge! It's so exciting but it makes it so hard to find him! Oh! Maybe he's playing hide-and-seek in the fog! Ready or not, here I come! Let's go further in then, shall we?"

Then out of thin air sparkling TV game show like words saying _Princess Yukiko's Hunt for Her Prince Charming!_ Also from nowhere in particular there is the sound of cheering Luke is about to join in but Sora warns him against it.

"What the hell is this!" Yosuke exclaims.

"You're, you're not Yukiko... Who are you?" Chie demands.

Luke adds, "Chie, that's kind of obvious that she's her Shadow."

"Yes, I'm am Yukiko's Shadow. I'm Yukiko and Yukiko is me," Shadow Yukiko announces.

"Where's the real Yukiko!" Chie demands.

"What's with these voices..." Yosuke comments as the sound of voices fill the air.

"The Shadows are getting agitated!" Teddie explains

"Well, I'm off again! You'd better be waiting with bells on, my dear Prince!" Shadow Yukiko declares as she runs away.

Chie shouts out, "Hey, wait!" Chie then sighs as she turns back to the group, "So that was Yukiko's Shadow self."

"So it's just like what happened to us," Yosuke comments.

"But I don't think she was excited for nothing. The real Yukiko wants to show us something. I can feel it. It's hard to explain... It seems like she has a strong connection to this castle. This is a lot more dangerous than I thought!" Teddie informs.

Chie calls out Yukiko's name and charges ahead on her own yet again.

"Hey... Not again! Hell, we told her not to run off on her own!" Yosuke complains.

Sora orders, "C'mon let's go after her!"

They soon catch with Chie but not long after they begin fighting Shadows and occasionally hearing Yukiko's distorted voice. It's very strange but they must continue.

Eventually then run into Shadow Yukiko again who is standing next to a giant Shadow that appears like a knight on horse back with the horse having no legs.

"Looks like my Princes may have arrived. I know my Prince wouldn't lose to guards such as this, correct?" Yukiko's other self questions gesturing to the Shadow next to itself.

"Gah! I've never seen such a strong one before!" Teddie exclaims.

"We have now," Luke and Sora grumble as the Shadow skewers Yosuke but Sora summons one of her Personas to heal him.

Yosuke thanks Sora before attacking the Shadow called Avenger Knight with his full force. Chie and Minato quickly join in on the offensive freezing it with their ice moves as Sora brings down it's defensives. Yosuke and the others manage to beat the knight however with their sheer determination. From the battle they obtain a key as Yukiko voices echoes, "If you really are my Prince, then we will surely meet again. I am but a trapped soul... I cannot leave this place even is I wished..."

"I don't sense her anymore," Teddie tells them before asking Sora, "Oh! Are you okay, Sensei Sora? Don't push yourself too hard!"

Sora laughs darkly, "This is nothing, I've been through much worst. Don't worry."

_What exactly has she been through?_ Luke wonders with concern which worries him as before meeting Sora he could switch his emotions off like a tap but since this Persona thing started he found he was finding it harder not to care about others. And that was something he didn't want to deal with.

During their way to Yukiko they hear her inner thoughts more and more until they decide to take a break by going back to the entrance. The protagonists, Luke and Sora visit the Velvet Room briefly sorting out their Personas before exited the TV world for the day to rest for the upcoming battles ahead. The protagonists return home late and both of them have dreams about Kou and Daisuke which weirds them out.

Luke is doing god knows what while Sora takes the chance to go to Drama club with Yasumi Ozawa which pleases Yasumi.

After practicing several acting exercises with Sora is able to show expressions and basic acting exercises that Sora has been using for her entire life without her actually noticing that she is doing it. Fake smiles anything cheerful and happy or that makes her look like she is connecting with the world, Sora can do it all but faking sad expressions is something completely alien to her. The drama club's president decides that the club should do a perform a five-minute skit and tells them all that they'll hold an audition.

The guys asks them to remember a line, "What crazes me is not the light of the moon nor the golden sea but merely the trickle of your tears. You all got that? I'm not repeating it! Alright, we'll start with Sora. Come up here, in front of everybody. Show some negative emotions for once!"

Sora gulps involuntarily but shetakes a deep breath and grimaces as he thinks to himself;_ You can do this... Just think of something sad... Oh hell, this shouldn't be this easy to think of sometimes soul-shattering, should it? _Sora shakes herself but is still too nervous to move making her frown in disappointment with herself.

Yasumi seems to pick up on Sora nerves and encourages her by saying, "Don't worry, believe in yourself!"

"Right, I can do this." Sora attempts to convince herself as she staggers forward. Sora clears her dry throat. Sora looks out with her mysterious blue eyes saying the line in halting and brooding yet passionate tones that seem to work well, "What crazes me is not... The light of the moon... Nor the golden sea... But merely... The trickle of your tears."

Everyone is god-smacked with the amount raw emotion and subtle vulnerability in Sora's delivery of the line considering she's usually so cheerful. It appears Sora's nerves work in her benefit. Sora however is very uncomfortable with the round of applause that is going about so she slides hastily back out of the limelight.

"That's was amazing to say the least..." the drama club president remarks blinking.

The vice president of the club prompts the next person to go, "Yasumi, why don't you give it a shot?"

"I'll try, I think I got it," Yasumi replies stepping forward without trace of nerves. Sora is envious of him as Yasumi recites the lines so well it's like he's someone else, "What crazes me, is not the light of the moon nor the golden sea! But merely, the trickle of your tears..."

Yasumi's grey eyes brim with his own tears as he runs his hand through his short black hair with two light blue steak in it.

"That was impressive," Sora comments feeling oddly startled.

"He's always so good, it's scary although seeing Sora before... Wow, I also want to date her just based on that performance," one of the guys comments to his friend next to him.

"If anyone thinks they can do a better job than me, please come on up," Yasumi dares.

Nagai, the president of the drama club tells her off, "Yasumi, don't say it like that..."

"If only standing around flirting made you a better actor, huh?" Yasumi points out.

"Hey, come on! We all remember the line, so we might as well do it, right? I think watching others act is a good experience, too. Don't you, Yasumi?" Maaya counters.

"You're right, go ahead," Yasumi agrees.

Everyone else recited the line but Yasumi was the best with Sora as a close second only really due to her temporary attitude change. Yasumi was really talented.

"Okay, we've unanimously decided that Yasumi will be the protagonist and he'll be opposite, Sora," Nagai declares.

Sora blushes feeling flustered at the idea. Sora gives Nagai a anxious look.

Maaya tells Sora, "I mean it's either you or me and what I'd really rather do is help Nagai-kun direct. So Sora, you'll play as Yasumi's character's wife in the skit."

Sora jaws practically drops but she shakes herself returning her exterior to her bubbly facade so that everyone can be happy. Sora wants to please others even at her own expense due to her guilt about happened last year to her boyfriends even though it wasn't really her fault.

Quite while later Yasumi asks Sora if she has her lines memorized and if she's ready to go and perform.

_I'm ready to go off a bridge, does that count? Stop thinking like that! Ugh, I'm so annoying sometimes,_ Sora frets with anxiety but she covers it up with a bright smile and tells Yasumi with a playfully salute, "All memorized and ready to go, sir!"

"Don't be so tense. This is just practice but I do want us to take it seriously so give it a shot, okay?" Yasumi assures her seeing right through Sora's facade which shock her.

"I'll give my best," Sora croaks nervously as she tires to figure out how Yasumi could she through her facade. _No one else has ever been able to see through my facade before... Well except Luke but he's Luke. He defies the laws of logic and reason, _Sora coments.

"Well, I'll lead you through it," Yasumi adds looking enthusiastic about upcoming short-skit. Yasumi smiles as she asks him, "Acting is fun, isn't it? When you're acting, it's like you get to take on the life of another person. Not just yourself, not some Yasumi Ozawa but another life to live... I don't need lights. I don't need costumes. All I need is a role to play. All I need, is not be me..."

A flash of concern comes over Sora's face as she knows this feeling thanks to the constant bullying she experience late last year. Sora asks Yasumi, "You okay?"

Yasumi tells Sora joking at the end, "I'm fine. I'm sorry! If I keep talking, you'll end up forgetting your own lines, huh? Let's give it a whirl, darling!"

Sora grimaces and looks down in thought but her thought process is soon broken by Yumi's question, "Alright! Want to ad-lib a kiss?"

"Ah... What!" Sora yelps shocked as she is taken off guard.

Sora performs the skit somehow mostly due with Yasumi's encouragement. The skit apparently went well as the entire drama club applauses them. Causing Sora to the instantaneous impulse to run for the hills as kissing a boy, even if it's just a pretend one completely embarrasses her but running away doesn't solve anything so she stands as calm as possible after the skit. Yasumi thanks Sora for her hard work.


	7. Chapter 7 - Saving Yukiko Amagi

Disclaimer : I owe nothing.

The next day is Showa Day, because of that there is no school that day so Sora, Luke and the others take the opportunity to go back into the TV world and rescue Yukiko from her castle. They quickly reach a room where the team find, Shadow Yukiko sitting before them on a throne with a large throne with the once missing Yukiko in her pink kimono sitting on steps leading up to the throne. Chie calls out Yukiko's name, "Yukiko!"

"Chie!" Yukiko in her pink kimono exclaims.

"Oh? Ooh, what's this? Three princes are here to see me! My, my! Are you the surprise guests who came in late? Aw, I wish I'd gotten a better look at you!" Shadow Yukiko remarks upon seeing the team as she steps out of her throne and down the stairs. It adds saying to someone, "My, it getting crowded here. Why don't you and I go somewhere else? A land far, far way, where no one knows me. If you're my prince, you'd take me there, won't you? C'mon, pretty please?"

"Oh, is this scoring a hot stud?" Teddie realizes as Luke nods.

"Three princes? Wait does that include me too?" Chie questions.

"Duh! The third one's gotta be me!" Teddie points out.

Yosuke comments, "I seriously doubt that..."

"I bags the right to being a prince," Luke remarks.

Shadow Yukiko chuckles, "Chie... Yes, she's my Prince... She always leads the way, Chie's a strong Prince or at least, she was."

"I was?" Chie puzzles.

"But I'm through with you," Shadow Yukiko declares sending a chandelier crashing down towards Chie which makes Sora gasp.

"Persona..." Luke summons his Persona Jack Frost forth and the Persona sends out an icy blast which sends the chandelier back away from Chie.

"Luke!" Chie exclaims with surprise at Luke's action.

"Chie fell through on me. When it comes down to it, Chie's just not good enough! She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!" Shadow Yukiko snaps.

"Yukiko..." Chie exclaims concerned.

The real Yukiko in the kimono stands up, "Stop... Spot it! That's enough!"

The chandelier is sent hurdling towards the group again but Yosuke steps in with his Persona Jiraiya to catch the chandelier as Luke and the others narrowly dodge it but Yosuke Persona become pinned by the chandelier against a wall.

"Yosuke, withdraw Jiraiya," Sora orders.

"He's too far away!" Yosuke argues wincing in pain.

"That's a factor?" Luke questions.

"Izanami! I summon thee..." Sora calls forth Izanami her Persona which she commands to free Yosuke's Persona from the chandelier.

"Narukami! Hanamura!" Chie yells at rushing over to help out.

"How horrible," Yukiko laments.

Shadow Yukiko bellows, "Historic inn, manager training! I'm sick of all these things chaining me down!"

"Damn it!" Chie curses as Shadow Yukiko animates the carpet on the ground beneath her. Chie calls out Tomoe Gozen as the red carpet warps itself around her.

Luke's Persona at his command blasts out ice attacks to freeze the carpet before he, himself shatters it with his wakizashi but it requires a lot of fancy footwork on his behalf. Teddie also ends up getting ensnared in the animated monstrous red carpet as well prompting Chie to yell out, "Grizzly!"

"Chie!" Yukiko gasps seeing this.

"I never asked to be born here, everything decided for me; From how I live, to where I die! I'm so sick of it, to hell with it all!" Shadow Yukiko shouts.

"We got to help her," Sora mentions as she releases Yosuke's Persona from being pinned down and draws out her katana which requires less energy than her naginata.

"Enough! Enough!" Shadow Yukiko screams making the candles on the chandelier melt and moves them to Sora's and Yosuke's feet thus immobilizing them.

"Ouch! What's this stuff?" Yosuke yelps as he tries to free himself of the wax.

"Hell... This is inconvenient," Sora mutters struggling to get her feet out of the wax.

Luke moves to help Chie but small army of minor Shadows stop him so he has to battle with them before he can do anything.

"That's not true," Yukiko tries to argue with her Shadow self.

"I just want to go somewhere far away, anywhere but here... Someone, please take me away, I can't leave here on my own. I'm completely useless..." Shadow Yukiko laments mocking Yukiko.

"Stop it. Please stop," Yukiko pleads not wanting to hear another word.

"I have no hope if I stay and no courage to leave. So I sit down hoping, that someday, my Prince will come! I don't care where we go, anyway's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn! Historical tradition? Pride of the town? What a bunch of lies!" Shadow Yukiko mocks her original self.

"How dare you?" Yukiko weakly questions.

The Shadow of Yukiko asks Yukiko, "That's how I really feel. Isn't that right, me?"

"No..." Yukiko refuses

"Don't say it, please!" Sora shouts desperately trying to free herself from the wax.

"Yukiko don't tell your Shadow that's she's not you, it's a bad idea," Luke adds as he narrowly avoids an strike from a minor Shadow's tongue.

However Yukiko ignores them and shakes her head, "No... No! You're not me!"

Yukiko Shadow chuckles as her power grows, "Ah! This feels wonderful! It's building, more and more... If this keeps up, I'll, I'll!" It tails off transforming the chandelier into a bird cage and changes itself into a red bird with a heart on it's breast. Yukiko collapses to the ground concerning Chie.

"Yukiko! Damn it, let me go!" Chie shouts slashing the red carpet and freeing herself.

Teddie tells them, "We have stop it! That girl's in danger!"

"We know!" Yosuke answers.

"It's all right, Yukiko... Just hang in there, we'll save you! " Chie assures her friend.

"You're going down birdie," Luke declares rushing towards the Shadow.

Shadow Yukiko announces, "I am a Shadow, the true self... Now, my prince, why don't we dance and make merry together?"

"Hang in there, Yukiko... I'm right here for you! We handle everything it throws at us!" Chie calls out.

"Oh really? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with!" the bird-like Shadow decides sending a fiery gust from it's wings.

"Ouch! That burns!" Yosuke yelps as the fire melts the wax of his feet.

Sora kicks throw off the wax around her feet and orders as she attacks the Shadow before her, "Come on, Yosuke. It's time to fight. Let's strike!"

"Go get it, Jiraiya!" Yosuke commands his Persona to attack the Shadow.

The Shadow Yukiko bird however uses the bird cage as impressive defence making Sora realizes, "It's tough."

"This is really dragging this fight," Luke mutters as he and Chie rush forth to fight.

However as Chie is saying," Yukiko, I'm on my way!" Chie gets knocked back the bird cage of Yukiko's Shadow.

"Chie!" Yukiko cries out feeling utterly helpless as her Shadow has locked her in another bird cage to stop her from interfering in the battle.

Shadow Yukiko wails as Luke moves to Chie to help her up,"I though Chie could save me but she can't! Chie isn't my prince! I've been waiting, for so... Very, very long!"

"Oh, hell! Satonaka! Arisato! It's coming!" Yosuke warns them as the flames of he candles decorate the Shadow's bird cage flare.

Luke reacts swiftly summoning a Persona to absorb the fiery phoenix fire ball that was rushing toward him and Chie. Chie whispers Yukiko's name.

"Satonaka may not be your prince but so what?" Luke questions Yukiko's Shadow.

"What was that?" Yukiko's Shadow self snaps.

"Chie-san came all this way to save Amagi. Don't you think it's enough that someone truly cares for her?" Yosuke points out elaborating on Luke's point.

"Yosuke-kun..." Chie whispers.

"I... I..." Yukiko's Shadow self turns the room into a burning inferno. Luke and Sora use some of their many Personas to absorb just enough of the fire to allow them and the others not to be burnt to a crisp.

"We can't get near her!" Yosuke complains shielding himself from the intense heat.

"Chie, it's up to you. You can do this," Sora encourages Chie.

"Yukiko..." Chie mutters raising to her feet despite being battered and bruised.

"Chie, run!" Yukiko begs her eyes watery.

"Yukiko... I won't run away. I have to tell you something. You see, I've always been jealous of you. You had everything that I didn't. That's why I loved how you depended on me. I wanted to believe that I had to be there to protect you," Chie informs Yukiko when she walks with determination towards her as Luke makes a path through the fire for Chie.

"Exactly! I can't do anything on my own! I'm helpless!" Shadow Yukiko roars.

"But that's not true! Yukiko... Yukiko is truly strong. You wanna escape? You can break free of that cage on your own and go anywhere you want! Yukiko, you can because you're you!" Chie protests.

"That's not true... I'm not strong! I'm not strong! I'm horrible! I'm just a coward who wants someone else to set me free!" Yukiko disagrees.

"So what if... You're horrible?" Chie questions between coughs caused by the smoke from the flames sounding her. Chie falls to ground saying, " I'm not who you think I am either. There are a bunch of horrible things about me too but even so... I want to be with you! You're dear to me!" Chie struggles to her feet and reaches out her hand to Yukiko," You're my friend!"

Yukiko whispers as tears run down her cheeks, "Chie..."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Shadow Yukiko demands increasing the flames that the protagonist hasten to absorb but the sheer amount of heat is making things difficult.

"What was I so afraid of? There's nothing to fear. Because I have... Chie!" Yukiko asks herself as she rises to her feet on her own and breaks the bars on her cage and reaches her hand out to Chie's outstretched hand.

"Yukiko!" Chie exclaims as she helps Yukiko down from the cage she was in.

Yukiko hugs her best friend whispering, "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it," Chie responds hugging her best friend back.

"No way!" Shadow Yukiko despairs as Yukiko's strength grows the Shadow's weakens.

"The Shadow's getting weaker," Teddie informs.

"Let's go, partner!" Yosuke shouts out to Sora.

"Yeah, let's do this... Luke, help us out won't you?" Sora inquires.

"Of always... I weaken her defences and give you both a clean shot," Luke casts his Jack Frost at Shadow Yukiko freezing her into place with it's frozen spell.

"I'll absorb the fire attacks," Sora decides sending out her Pyro Jack.

"What? What are you! Get away from me, you pest! Hey, hey! Stop it!" Shadow Yukiko panics as it frantically tries to flee from the siblings' Persona.

"There's an opening," Sora informs Yosuke.

Yosuke's Persona sends a critical hit to the Shadow which causes it to go spiraling to the ground. Yosuke then prompts Chie, "Let it have it!"

"Beat it!" Chie orders her Persona to defeat the Shadow which results in the Shadow exploding into a storm of feather that fall to the ground.

After the victory, Chie asks Yukiko as she gets up, "Yukiko, are you hurt?"

Yukiko answers looking at her Shadow, "No, I'm not..."

"We understand. You're not the only one like that, Yukiko-san. Everyone has something they can't show to other people or don't want to admit to themselves," Yosuke mentions.

Chie then turns to Yukiko as she apologizes to her friend, "Yukiko, I'm, I'm sorry. I was so self-centered that, I never understood what you were going through... I'm your friend and I still... Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"Chie," Yukiko speaks as Chie tears up.

"I was always jealous of you, Yukiko. You had everything that I didn't... That jealousy was like a wall and I was so lonely... I wanted you to need me but it was me who needed you. I can't do anything right on my own... I've caused so much trouble for Yosuke and the others. If you weren't by my side... I, I wouldn't know what to do," Chie confesses.

"I never saw the real you either. I was too bust trying to find an easy way out," Yukiko tells Chie before going up and taking the hands of her Shadow self who now is in human form in her hands saying, "That's why I created you. I 'm sorry I didn't acknowledge you before. 'I want to run away.' 'I want someone to save me.' You're right. Those feelings are a part of me too." Yukiko hugs her Shadow self as she admits, "You're me, aren't you?"

Shadow Yukiko whispers softly "Yes..."

This realization causes Shadow Yukiko to disappear and become glowing light that the Persona known as Konohana Sakuya to arise and become Yukiko's.

"So that's Amagi's Persona?" Yosuke realizes as the Persona transfigures into a card that floats down to Yukiko's open palms.

The Persona joins with Yukiko's souls before Yukiko not unexpectedly she falls to her knees but Chie calls her name and catches Yukiko as she falls.

"Amagi!" Yosuke calls out as he sprints to her.

"Are you alright?" Sora inquires her amber eyes full of worry.

Yukiko looks up, "Yes, I'm just a little tired. You all came to rescue me?"

Chie grins, "Of course!"

"Thank you..." Yukiko informs.

"Don't even mention it. I'm just so glad you're safe..." Chie responds with Luke and Sora nodding in agreement.

Yosuke laughs saying, "Right on."

"So, who threw you in here?" Teddie asks Yukiko.

Yukiko is understandably puzzled by Teddie's appearance, "Huh? Who are you? Rather, what are you?"

"I'm Teddie!" Teddie counters not missing a beat.

"I sorry, but I don't know," Yukiko puzzles over the bear.

"You're the very essence of annoying, so just shut up!" Yosuke scolds Teddie.

"Hmph! Your discrimination's unbearable!" Teddie complains waving his arms before asking Yukiko again,"So, who threw you in?"

"I don't know... I think, someone called my name but my memory's a blur. I can't remember who it was... I'm sorry, um, Teddie," Yukiko admits.

"No new clues," Teddie sighs.

"Well... I knew this, mystery solving gig couldn't easy for once," Luke comments.

"Not necessarily, now we know for sure that someone threw Yukiko-san in here," Yosuke points out.

"Then it really isn't you guys," Teddie mentions.

Luke remarks shaking his head, "Ye who hath little faith."

"You still suspected us?" Sora questions not believing her ears and feeling hurt.

"No, no, no, no! Absolutely not!" Teddie answers.

"You little! You're one lying sack of honey..." Yosuke grumbles.

"Anyways, let's hurry back home. Yukiko looks exhausted. Thanks again, Teddie!" Chie interrupts Yosuke.

"You're clearly correct, let's go," Sora nods in agreement and they all start to walk home together with Chie supporting Yukiko.

Teddie frets at their departure, "Huh? Wait! You're leaving me here?"

"You live here, Ted," Luke points out as the team pauses and turns towards the bear.

"Well, yeah, but..." Teddie stammers.

"I'm sorry, Teddie. I promise to come again. So be a good boy for me and wait here until then," Yukiko vows rubbing the bear's head much to Teddie's delight.

Teddie blushes, "My, it's getting crowded here. Why don't you and I go somewhere else? C'mon, pretty please?"

Yosuke announces, "Gah, you're giving me the creeps! That's it, you're stuck here for the rest of your life!"

Yosuke cringes as he walks off with the others close behind. Although, Luke hangs back giving Teddie some hints and tips on girls. Luke is probably not the best advice gift-er though in that department as he never had a friend until Sora which to him is pathetic.

After exiting the TV, the team plus Yukiko are at Junes food court sitting at a table under cover as it's raining. Chie inquires of her best friend,"Yukiko? Are you all right, you're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

Yukiko answers, "No, I'm just a little tired..."

"How did you get in there?" Sora questions.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember anything," Yukiko apologizes.

"Well, no worries! You're safe and that's more than enough," Chie assures.

"But there's no mistake that Yukiko-san was, um... Attacked, the same way as the last two victims and I think the one we saw on the Midnight Channel wasn't the real Yukiko-san but her Shadow. Maybe the things Yukiko-san was suppressing in this world took form in the TV," Yosuke deduces.

"Didn't the pink princess dress, give that away?" Luke ponders aloud.

"You know, Teddie was saying something like that," Chie mentions.

"Ah, it's no use. I'm just going round and round in circles. What kinda person could be doing this?" Yosuke wonders.

"Mentally deranged one," Luke guesses.

Sora gives a deep sighs, "Let's call it day. Yukiko needs to go home and rest. Her parents are probably worried sick about her."

"Yeah, we can go over it some other day. Yukiko really needs to get some rest. I'll take her home," Chie brings up.

"Oh, that's right, sorry. Yukiko-san must be exhausted," Yosuke apologizes.

After Yukiko and Chie leave Sora informs Yosuke and Luke, "We'll discuss everything once Yukiko's feeling better."

The trio then go their separate ways with Luke going home with Sora. They end up with Nanako watching TV when Dojima comes in. Dojima however comes in with the young detective Adachi who Setsuko quickly tries to hide her natural aversion to.

"Um, hello..." Nanako greets her dad and Adachi.

"Hi there," Adachi replies in a friendly tone.

"We got off work at the same time, so I'm giving him a ride back to his place and I thought we might as well swing by," Dojima explains.

"Nice to ya. I'm Adachi, the guy who's been your dad's slave since spring," Adachi introduces himself to Nanako.

"I can still work you harder, you know," Dojima mentions tactfully.

Adachi laughs nervously, "Good one, Sir!"

Sora shifts uncomfortably which unfortunately makes Adachi notices her, "Oh, I almost forgot! You're friends with Yukiko Amagi, right? They found her safe and sound! Tell all your friends at school!"

Luke remarks carelessly, "That's a relief but we all know already..." Setsuko kicks Luke with her foot subtlety which prompts him to add, "Because we hoped for best."

"Yeah, it's relief for us on the force too but this doesn't mean the case is closed, though. We were just questioning Ms Amagi but she says she doesn't remember anything that happened while she was missing and we can't figure out her whereabouts during the missing period, either. It's like she really disappeared. It's all pretty fishy, if you ask me, like there's something else going on," Adachi admits.

Dojima then hits Adachi, "Stop blabbering, fool!"

"So-Sorry," Adachi apologizes.

"Ignore him, he's just spouting some wild fantasy," Dojima orders.

"Yukiko isn't involved," Luke states with conviction.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, don't mind Adachi. He can be a real pain sometimes..." Dojima agrees scratching the back of his head.

"I'm hungry," Nanako interrupts.

"Hey, you're right. My stomach's growling too," Dojima remarks.

Adachi laughs, "Ha-aha-ha, so you do have a softer side around Nanako-chan, Sir."

"Shut up, sit down and was those hands first! Hm, I should do the same..." Dojima commands.

"Dinner's going to interesting," Luke whispers to Setsuko.

Setsuko frowns, "Perhaps."

After dinner, Dojima and others excluding Adachi who has gone home much to Sora's relief. Sora also is beginning to feel guilty she should just give the guy the benefit of doubt, he's perfectly nice there's no reason to dislike him.

The weather for tomorrow is predicted to be foggy but luckily the Investigation Team managed to save Yukiko today. There is ad for Golden Week on TV. Dojima suggests they should all go somewhere together during Golden Week. Nanako is very glad to hear the news. Dojima asks the siblings opinion on the matter, "How about it? Got any plans yet?"

"Nope, no plans," Sora answers before asking, "Luke what about you?"

"I'll come," Luke decides.

"Then let's all go somewhere together! Junes! Junes, Junes, Junes!" Nanako cheers.

"You're sure you want to go to Junes? We can go there anytime." Dojima questions but he then tell Nanako, "Come on, girl, time for bed. It's late."

"Alright," Nanako reluctantly agrees before singing, "_Every day's great at your Junes!_"

Luke mentions as he just remembers, "Oh yeah, I'm moving out soon. I brought a house it's in Inaba so I'll still be able to visit. The deal's just finally got finalize today but it'll take awhile until all my stuff arrives. So can I still stay here until then?"

"Huh? Oh yeah... It'll be weird without you here... You still stay as long as you want, Luke. It's good to see Nanako and Sora so happy especially after what Sora went through last year," Dojima tells Luke confusing him slightly but Luke shrugs it off.

Later that night, Sora is waiting for the Midnight Channel to start but she's starving. So Sora opens the fridge, finding white miso although it used to be red miso, it's a little out date but Sora is far too hungry to care and eats it anyway.

_My tongue hurts, the odour makes my eyes water a little, my throat's on burning but it's small price to pay,_ Sora decides not feeling very well. Thus a few minutes later it's clear that Sora has changed her mind.

_Maybe it was a careless idea_, Sora muses as she walks to the couch in her room and lays on it waiting for midnight.

At midnight, Luke is annoyed with Sora's careless and has become her nurse out of pure worry. Luke is about to scold her for being so reckless when the sound of the Midnight Channel stops him. Both of the protagonists gaze towards the TV, there's no one on the screen tonight.

"Yes, we defeated the killer's plan," Sora wearily comments looking very pale.

"Uh-huh but on a important side note... Let's not eat out-of-date miso next time we're hungry," Luke remarks annoying Sora causing her to try to throw a pillow at him but she falls off the couch first. Luke smirks (his version of laughing) and turns serious ordering his friend to bed. Sora however argues, "Wait... I think... Yes, I see something..."

"Oh, hell... A vision? Well, keep me informed," Luke replies grumpily.

Sora in her vision;_ sees a fog flooded street in the Inaba shopping district, there is the slight of someone murmuring but what they are saying is impossible to decipher. A dark figure of someone who Sora suspects may be the killer looms in the distance before vanishing as it steps back into the fog_. Sora returns to normal and tells Luke her vision which he comments was absolutely useless as he picks her up and puts her to bed.

Just outside the school gates, Luke who is still somehow later than Sora despite Sora suffering food poisoning the night before spies Yukiko so he greets her, "Morning."

"Oh.. Oh, good morning," Yukiko replies meekly.

"Feeling better?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, I'll be coming to school again, so... That'll be nice. In fact Sora-chan looks worst for wear than me is she okay?" Yukiko responds.

"She ate something," Luke answers.

"Oh, sorry, I hope she feel better soon... You've all done so much for me... I caused everyone some real trouble, I'm sorry," Yukiko apologizes but she shakes her head, "No, 'sorry,' isn't quite right... What I mean to say is, thank you."

"No problem, it's all part of a day's work," Luke remarks much to Yukiko's relief.

"My mother's back to work already. The maids are being really supportive and I think things are going even smoother than before. I wonder if I was trying too hard... I may have been too caught up in the idea that I had to do everything myself. Ever since the incident... I feel like I can think about these things more calmly," Yukiko wonders aloud.

"That's good," Luke comments making Yukiko blush.

"But, it's still kind of embarrassing... You guys saw everything, even the things I didn't want to admit," Yukiko informs nervously.

"That's only one part of you," Luke enlightens.

Yukiko smiles softly, "I'd like to believe that..."

Chie then interrupts, 'Yukiko!"

"Oh, it's Chie," Yukiko notices Chie running up to them. Yukiko turns to Luke before walking towards Chie, "Well, I'll talk to you later."

Luke waves soundlessly at her as he heads his own way into school with his gloved hands in his pocket.

After school the Investigation Team plus Yukiko meet on the school's rooftop. Yukiko has made herself and Chie instant noodles.

Yukiko hands out the food, "Sorry to you waiting. The soba is yours, right Chie?"

"Thanks! Oh, that smells good... These instant noodles are just the thing to help me through club.. How much longer do I have to wait on this?" Chie beams taking the soba.

Yukiko tells her as she takes a seat, "It still needs a few minutes before it's done."

"So, why're we here... Oh yeah, we were going to ask Yukiko what happened," Chie realizes.

"Yukiko-san, I hate to bring up stuff you'd rather not think about but I need to ask you again. Do you recall anything about when you got kidnapped?" Yosuke asks.

Yukiko looks down, "No... I thought I might remember something is I let it sit for a while but as time passes, it only get hazier... I think, the doorbell rang at the entrance and someone called for me but when I woke up after that, I was already in the castle... I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize but does this mean her visitor is the culprit!" Chie says.

"I don't know... If it's true, then that's one daring criminal. What kind of killer would ring th doorbell?" Yosuke questions.

"An unexperienced one," Luke guesses.

"Perhaps, the police are probably looking for witnesses but I don't think we can expect much from them. Heh, as if the culprit wore bright yellow clothes at the scene of the crime," Yosuke reflects.

"I wonder why whoever it is would do stuff like this," Chie ponders.

"Well, we'll have to ask them, ourselves when we find out who it is," Sora determines.

"Yeah, someone on our side is definitely kidnapping people and throwing them into the TV. It's murder, all right," Yosuke deduces before telling Yukiko, that, "Oh yeah, I never told you. Luke, Sora and I are gonna catch the culprit ourselves! The police are out of their league on this case but we got Personas."

"Don't fear, we'll get him," Sora agrees.

"It's going to easy," Luke comments.

"Oh, okay," Yukiko responds.

"I'm helping out too! I can't believe someone would throw people into a place like that. I'm gonna sock whoever's doing this!" Chie cheers.

"Um... Let me help too. I... I... I want to know why this is happening... Especially if someone hates me so much they want to kill me... I don't want to run away from myself anymore," Yukiko decides with everyone nodding in agreement afterwards.

"Alright! Then let's all work together and catch this jerk!" Yosuke announces.

"Agreed," Yukiko comments.

"Oh but how're we going to find them? We don't have a single lead yet," Chie wonders.

"I'm the third one to be targeted so far but I have feeling this isn't the end of it," Yukiko answers.

"Yes, this is indeed by no means the end," Sora reflects grimly.

"If we had an idea of who might be target next, wouldn't we have an advantage over the killer?" Yukiko inquires.

"So we'll outsmart them, huh? Yeah, that might work. Okay, so let's see if we can figure out what ties the victims together. First there was that announcer, Mayumi Yamano. Second was Saki Konishi, Senpai... Third was Yukiko Amagi. What do they all have in common?" Yosuke responds.

"They're all female," Luke points out.

"Bingo," Yosuke reacts.

_Was he's name-o... Oh hell... I shouldn't be this lame,_ Luke cringes inward.

"How dare he target females! Now that is unforgivable! This culprit's gotta be some kinda pervert," Chie exclaims.

"Also, what about this? The second and third victims had some sort of connection to the first one," Yosuke informs them objectively.

"Hey, that's right. Yukiko and Saki-senpai both had connections to that announcer," Chie comments.

"That's true. Then does that mean females connected in some way to Ms Yamano's cas are being targeted?" Yukiko ponders.

"I think that's a safe assumption for now. There's another angle we can take, too. If another person disappears..." Yosuke starts.

Chie interjects, "You think they'd be on that Midnight Channel? That happened right before Yukiko was kidnapped, too."

"Yeah, it's hard to tell who at first but what's important is, it's happened before the victim disappeared. Kinda like a ransom note. We still don't know why that happens but we'll have to rely on it for now," Yosuke answers.

"The next time it rains..." Yukiko starts.

"Yes, we must remember to watch the Midnight Channel," Luke finishes for her.

"By the way, aren't those done by now?" Yosuke gestures to Chie's and Yukiko's instant noodles.

"Whoa, that's right! Chow time!" Chie exclaims opening her noodles and digging in.

"Hey, could try just a little bit of that? Just one tiny bite!" Yosuke asks.

Sora adds, "Me too! Please, I hadn't been able to eat all day without feeling sick. Now I'm feeling much better and I'm starving!"

"Hey! Hands off the soba, you two! Go get your own if you want some," Chie answers but Sora looks pleading at her with puppy dog eyes making Chie sigh, "Okay but just one bite each, got it?"

Yosuke takes the noodles and has some before passing it to Sora. Luke eyes the food somewhat enviously.

Yukiko notices this so she ask Luke, "Do you want to try some?"

"I'll try a bite," Luke answers giving in to his hunger. Yukiko hands Luke her noodles and he has a bit of it.

Sora is still eating but stops for a second, "This is heaven! The taste, the aroma..."

Sora finds the noodles far too delicious to stop eating, Luke is also tempted to eat all of Yukiko's noodles but Sora steals them off him.

"What the hell are you doing!" Chie shouts as Sora finishes the food.

Sora laughs nervous passing the now empty containers back to respective owners.

"You ate everything," Chie laments.

"My fired tofu," Yukiko sighs.

"I hope you understand what this means, Sora," Chie warns.

"Wait! I was ravenous... Until now I haven't eaten all day! Plus I had food poisoning last night and most of today from out of date white miso that used to be red miso. I was up all night, vomiting... C'mon, mercy, please," Sora begs with hands in a praying position.

Chie admits defeat, "Fine only because you were sick..."

"Yeah, I'm going to go down stairs and get five noodles. Anyone want me to get extra for them, I'm paying," Sora cheers triumph-ally.

Yukiko stares incredulously, "Five but you just had two! How can you eat like that and being as skinny as a rake?"

Sora shrugs an answer but then Chie tells her she'll forgive Sora if she takes them all out for steak. Sora agrees and they all head over to Junes which apparently just has begun serving grilled steak that day. As the team are all eating the food quite happily. Though Chie is annoyed it's only filet steak.

"So back on topic, I wonder what kind of person the culprit is," Chie mentions.

"If you focus just on the announcer's case, it seems like a revenge thing. Maybe it was her lover's wife," Yosuke ponders.

"But Misuzu Hiiragi had a solid alibi didn't she and it seemed like she was already separated from her husband," Chie points out.

"Really? You know an awful lot about this. Okay, what about the second case? Saki-senpai, she found the announcer's body. Assuming the same person killed them both then why target Senpai?" Yosuke questions.

"Perhaps it was to silence her," Sora proposes.

Yosuke agrees, "yeah, I think so too. Maybe she found a clue or something about the culprit."

"But the killer just threw the announcer into a TV, right? I don't think he would've left evidence the police, much less a high school student, would catch," Yukiko points out.

"Yeah, exactly..." Yosuke sighs.

Suddenly the group overhear Adachi walks past as he reflects, "Man I thought the countryside would be a snooze but it's proving to be a lot more exciting than I though. Oh, look, they updated the menu!"

"Huh? Isn't he that detective?" Chie notices.

Adachi notices them too much to Sora discomfort. Adachi says looking at the protagonists Luke and Sora, "Hey you two were at Dojima-sans's... I'm not, oh wait! Hey, this is great timing after all. Dojima-san said that he'll be leaving work on schedule tonight. Could one of you pass that on to Nanako-chan?"

"Yeah, sure. Sora, remind Nanako later please," Luke replies making Sora smile at his typical Luke-ness behaviour which makes him hard to hate for long.

"Yo! I'm Adachi, Dojima-san's gofer... Er, I mean, his partner," Adachi introduces himself to the rest of the group.

"Gofer from the 1960s meaning, go and fetch," Luke mentions out of the blue.

"Are you this busy every day?" Yosuke questions.

"Huh? Oh, well, the public seems to be getting a charge out of these cases but we can't leave it at that," Adachi answers.

Chie asks, "Sorry to but in but could it be that the killer targeted Saki-senpai in order to silence her?

"Um, you sure get to the heart of the matter. Yikes... Of course, we're also thinking along those lines. She was killed right after the announcer's body was found. if the killer was trying to silence her, there might've been something at the scene only she would have understood. Which would mean that the culprit may be someone close to Ms Konishi. Nothing like that points to Misuzu Hiiragi so, ooh, I might have stumbled acrpss something here... Wait, were you listening to all that? Snap! Me and my big mouth... Don't tell anyone I said any of that or Dojima-san will flay me alive. Relax, kids, the police are on the job. See ya!" Adachi responds before hastily walks off.

"Why did that detective tells us about the case? I'm pretty sure that's illegal," Luke ponders aloud.

"You were right, Yosuke. The police are totally useless," Chie remarks.

Everyone finishes eating and then they all venture into the TV world. There Yukiko is most certainly amazed.

"Wow, this really is inside the TV," Yukiko exclaims and she notices Teddie, "It's Teddie, then it wasn't a dream."

_Wouldn't going into the TV part make you figure that out?_ Luke silently comments.

"Are you feeling better, Yuki-chan? I did what you said! I've been a good bear!" Teddie tells her acting like a puppy with a bone.

"Oh, I see, good boy!" Yukiko replies.

"Well, this bear's part of the reason we want to find the culprit," Yosuke explains.

"I'm one of the group now too. Let's work together, okay?" Yukiko tells the bear.

"Yep! I was thinking the same thing! That's why I got these ready for you, Yuki-chan!" Teddie beams as he gives her a red pair of glasses.

Yukiko puts them on, "Oh, so these are what everyone's wearing. Thank you, Teddie. You guys were right, it's just as if the fog doesn't exist with these on."

"Hey, tell me something. How come you have so many pairs of glasses?" Chie questions.

"Excellent question! Guess what? I'm the one who makes them. I've lived here for a long time. So I came up with some ways to be comfortable here," Teddie answers.

"I see but don't you need a pair?" Yukiko asks.

Teddie beams, "Ooh, good point. Another great question! Listen to this! My eyes themselves are lenses! You didn't know?"

"Obviously," Luke remarks.

However then Yukiko notices that Teddie has drop something. Teddie admits they are a failed pair. Yukiko decides to try them on anyway. It's quite funny, it looks one of those big nose glasses with the funny mustache.

Yukiko laughs, "How do I look?"

"Looks natural on you," Luke reflects making Sora giggle for a second much to Luke's subtle amusement.

"Awesome! Here, Chie. Your turn!" Yukiko chuckles before handing over the glasses to Chie and the placing her red ones on.

Chie reluctantly tries the glasses on making Yukiko go into a laughing fit.

Chie sighs, "How'd it come to this? There goes one of Yukiko's laughing fits... I never thought she'd do it when someone besides me was around."

"Well, I'm glad that she's in high spirits again, I guess," Yosuke comments as Yukiko can't stop laughing.

Once Yukiko stops laughing they return to the normal world. After which Luke and Sora return home where Dojima is planing a trip but Luke pops in after about a second after he gets to his new home. The information that Dojima's planning the trip makes Nanako very happy because normally these things get cancelled.

"Yay! We're going on a trip!" Nanako cheers.

"Hm, all right, all right. Then we need to think of someplace to go," Dojima points out before asking Luke and Sora, "How about you two? Wanna come along with us?"

"I want to come," Sora answers distracted from thoughts of Joji for a moment.

"Don't count me out," Luke adds but frowns at Sora as he spies her playing with her ring that is on a chain around her neck.

"Yeah! Let's all go together!" Nanako announces making Sora slowly brighten.

"Looks like Nanako wants us all to go," Dojima chuckles.

"Let's bring boxed lunches! Sora-chan can you make some, you're food is always the best!" Nanako decides joyfully.

"Of course," Sora agrees with a brief nod.

Dojima remarks, "Yeah, good idea. especially since I can't cook and Nanako's too inexperience to make them. Though Luke could probably come up with something too."

Nanako smiles, "Yay, boxed lunches!"

Luke is not thrilled with the idea but Sora points out he owes them. Later on in the night Luke stops Sora from having more out of date food.

The next day and most of the night, Sora spends her day off helping with Luke move into his new house. The moving van arrive with all Luke's stuff from his previous house in the city to follow him to his new house. Dojima, Nanako and Sora waves Luke a sincere and heart-warming goodbye but Luke with his weird sense of humour decided to surprise them by mirroring the Ben Rafters scene by getting the moving van to pack itself at Luke's new house. Which is just next door. Dojima and Sora are annoyed but Nanako loves the surprise while Luke smirks as he jumps over the fence to his house._ Sora's now the girl next door, sweet,_ Luke muses. Luke by the way is the only one in Japan who probably gets his joke and reference to the hit Australian TV show's premiere episode.

At same time, Sora thinks to herself, _Luke's now the boy next door, awesome but I think he'll still be half living in my room still. I better keep his futon there._

However at one point the protagonist decide to hang out with Marie who is happy to seethe both of them. Marie requests, "I want to go to the, 'big city,' this time. I heard there was a bunch of things to do there. So take me."

"Well, okay... the closest thing to a, 'big city,' near Inaba, though would have to be Okina City... Let's head to the train station," Sora agrees.

In Okina City, at the front of the city's train station, Luke and Sora brought Marie to the place to sate her curiosity about the place. Luke remarks, "Welcome to Okina City."

"So this is the, 'city.' Hmm... It's a funny place. Wide, yet narrow. It's grey and full of squares," Marie comments looking around but she then inquires, "Hey, what do you do in the city?"

"Plenty of things, really," Sora answers wearing an orange top with black buttons and a brown string bow yet it is without sleeves. Brown skirt and cream coloured socks that go up to mid-thighs. Her hair styled in it's usual high ponytail and her typical arm warmers are orange with black details upon it.

"I people-watch, personally... If given the choice," Luke admits.

"Oh, so you two brought me here to look at humans? Is that fun?" Marie ponders.

"Ah, yeah," Luke nods.

"But... Aren't you and Sora human, Luke? I watch you and Sora all the time," Marie remarks with confusion in her dark blue-gray eyes.

"Well, I think last time I check we were human but sometimes I do wonder about Sora, though," Luke thoughtfully comments.

"Luke! You're on thin ice already from that stunt this morning!" Sora scolds him.

Chie and Yukiko are also in Okina City. Chie is dressed in a white top with two tops of different colours underneath; one a blue top the other being a black & white striped top. Over that she wears high collared light green jacket with a red button, a crystal necklace, navy shorts and light green boots. Chie notices the protagonists and Marie so she calls them over, "Huh, Luke-kun? Sora-chan and oh... Marie-chan!"

"Hello, Luke-kun and Sora-chan. Um... Is she a friend?" Yukiko asks gesturing to Marie whilst wearing she wears a red dress and scarlet scarf, her typical red headband and she complete the outfit with black knee high-boots.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't met her before, huh?" Sora realizes so she introduces Yukiko to Marie, "This girl is Marie-chan. Marie, this is Yukiko Amagi. She's our friend."

"I had lunch with her once," Chie mentions to Yukiko.

"Huh... Friend," Marie repeats.

"If she's someone that you, Suki and our Luke know, then she must not be from around here, right? Did she come from the big city?" Yukiko inquires.

"Ah... Well," Sora starts.

"Duh and why are you so curi..." Luke attempts to ask.

Chie interjects asking Marie, "Ah, I get it. So that's why you're here in Okina City, huh? There's diddly-squat to do around where we live, right? Yeah, I know."

"Hm... And a red one today. What're Green and Red doing here?" Marie comments about Yukiko and Chie.

"Observant... You're not colour-blind that's a start," Luke mutters earning him a elbow from Marie. Sora smoothers a chuckles.

"Green and... Red?" Yukiko questions her jaw open wide.

"Ah... Ha-aha... I was wearing green last time I saw you wasn't I?" Chie cringes.

Marie clarifies, "I didn't say it was bad. You look good in those colours."

"Oh, uh... Thank-thanks... I didn't think it was a compliment," Chie brightens.

"She's a nice girl. There's no doubt about that," Yukiko concludes.

"True..." Sora nods.

"Although..." Luke coughs as Marie decides to ask a question...

Marie questions, "But Red Girl's all red. Does Green Girl always wear the same thing all the time?"

"Basically, yeah," Luke shrugs.

"The both of you... Are to the point as ever," Chie grimaces.

"Um but she's right," Yukiko sighs.

"No, that's not what we meant," Marie and Luke explain shake their heads.

"It's just..." Marie starts.

Luke finishes for her, "It's a waste."

"Exactly my thoughts," Marie nods before continuing, "Humans can change their clothes, right? You should try wearing other colours."

"Is... Is that so? I don't really pick out my own outfits," Yukiko admits.

Chie gets an idea so she shares it, "I know! We were just on our way to get some new clothes. Why don't don't you come with us, Sora-chan? You too, Marie-chan!"

"Chie, they might already have plans of their own. Don't just assume they can come along at a moment's notice," Yukiko tells Chie off.

"I don't mind..." Hey, Luke-kun, how about you come too?" Sora suggests.

"Fine... I'll go," Luke agrees not really seeing an alternative.

"Good... Now, Marie?" Sora prompts.

Then eyes turn to Marie who eventually announces, "Huh? Oh... I don't mind."

"All right, then! Let's get going!" Chie cheers.

The four girls lead the way as Luke thinks to himself that he will probably end carrying all the girls shopping bags like a pack mule, much to his disappointment.

Pretty soon, the five of them are at Croco Fur, a clothing store near the Okina Station where Chie Yukiko and Sora are enjoying themselves while searching for clothes.

"C'mon, Sora-chan! Hey, how's this shirt? Don't you think it's a good colour?" Chie inquires holding up a green shirt.

_Not exactly, an original for you, Chie,_ Luke silently remarks.

"I think it's good," Sora sincerely answers Chie.

"Yeah but it's also green," Marie points out.

"Huh? Whoa, you're right! Why do I keep buying myself green clothes?" Chie realizes.

"Marie-chan, what's your favourite colour?" Sora wonders aloud.

"Don't tell us... Blue, right?" Chie guess before Marie can answer the question.

"Er, I don't really have one," Marie confesses.

Yukiko then joins the conversation asking them holding up a crimson skirt, "Hey! What do you think of this skirt? Is it too mature for me?

"That's an eye-catching colour," Luke points out.

Marie elaborates, "It is... Eye-catching-ly red."

"I see. So, wearing a single colour isn't in? I like to keep things simple," Yukiko mutters before deciding, "Thank you. I'll try exploring. Away with simplicity!"

"Oh... Well, okay," Marie shrugs.

"What about this? Does this say, 'me?'" Chie inquires.

"Mm... Green again?" Marie questions.

"How about this one? Away with simplicity!" Yukiko announces.

"There's too many colours," Sora pales as she comments.

Marie agrees with Sora, "Yeah... I'm getting dizzy."

"This skirt's cute!" Chie exclaims picking a yellow shirt.

Sora helps Chie out selecting a blue skirt for her, "It would go well with... How's this?"

"At least it's not green," Marie sighs.

"It makes green though if you mixed them together," Luke notes.

"Oh. Aha-ha-aha, you're right. Maybe it's some kind of instinct?" Chie ponders.

"You're not doing it on purpose?" Marie questions blinking in surprise.

"How about I get this?" Sora announces referring to a lilac purple dress and black leggings.

"At least one of you have some sense," Marie sighs in relief.

After the girls finish shopping the group of five return to the Okina station where Chie laments, "Why were they only out of stuff in my size?"

"It can't be helped. Let's go back sometime later. They might have some new inventory by then," Yukiko suggests.

Chie nods before asking, "Why don't we all go together, then? The five of us!"

"Why do I have to come? All I've been doing is carrying bags," Luke mutters.

"Oh, come on, bro... Don't be such a downer. Chie, that's a lovely idea. Three of us will love to come. This was fun," Sora concludes.

"Huh... Me, too? Why?" Marie puzzles.

"Er, why? Because we're friends? Chie explains.

Marie is taken aback, "What... Friends? We are... Since when?"

"Wait... Didn't you have fun?" Sora asks concerned.

"Was, was I bothering you today and last time, too?" Chie nervously asks Marie.

Marie enlightens, "Huh? No, you weren't bothering me. I was just asking about why you said; 'friends...' What does it mean to become friends?"

Sora whispers in respond feeling confused, "You don't know..."

Luke whispers to Sora, "I remember I was like that when I first met although you converted me in about ten or so minutes."

"Really? I don't remember that," Sora mutters under her breath so that only Luke could hear her speak.

Chie attempts to provide answers for Marie, "Well... I don't really know. The meaning of friendship? Hmm..."

"There's meaning, though. So don't fret too much," Luke assures Marie.

"Yes... I believe there is meaning, too. There are things you can't do by yourself that you can do together with others," Yukiko reveals to Marie while at the same time snapping Sora out her thoughts.

"Like today. Where we had you to help us choose our clothes," Sora adds.

"I don't get it. After all," Marie mumbles.

"I almost forgot! There's a DVD I wanted! Let's hurry! It'll sell out!" Chie suddenly recalls.

"It's a kung fu movie, right? I doubt it will sell out," Yukiko points out.

"Enough talk! Come on, everybody! Hustle!" Chie demands running off towards the DVD store with Yukiko slowly following Chie

Sora starts to follow too but Luke and Marie linger thus Sora spins around saying to the pair, "C'mon, you two! You're coming as well, you know!"

Luke exaggerated sighs, "Must we..."

"Huh... Me too?" Marie blinks in shock.

"It'll sell out, hurry!" Sora tells them with a carefree smile.

"Yeah and you're gullible... Coming... Marie, follow my lead," Luke decides.

"I don't want whatever that is... It's not like I don't want to go, though," Marie responds prior to inquiring about Chie and Yukiko,"Hey, those are Person-users right?"

Sora walks up closer to Luke and Marie to answer her, "Yes, they are. Why do you want ask that?"

"They're 'chasing after the truth,' with you and Luke, huh? Either of you can't do that on your own but together and with other can do it? Because you are all friends... Right?" Marie reasons.

"Yes, that's what friends are for," Sora a genuine smiles creeps upon her face.

"Hey, Sora-chan! Get them to pick it already! Hurry up! Move, move, move!" Chie shouts from a distance.

Sora steps behind her brother and Marie and hustle them into coming with her to help Chie get her kung fu DVD. After exploring Okina City some more with Yukiko and Chie; the protagonists and Marie returns the later to the Velvet Room.

The following morning Luke meets up with Yukiko once again.

_Morning, Yukiko. It's nice to see again so soon,_ Luke mutely remarks.

"Good morning. It's raining...It's not gong to last past nightfall, though. Every time it rained while I was 'over there,' you must have been... So..." Yukiko greets him from underneath her red umbrella.

"Worried?" Luke offers.

Yukiko then apologizes, "Yeah but I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gloomy. Um, Golden Week starts tomorrow, right? Do you have any plans?"

"I'm going on a family outing with Sora and them," Luke answers.

"I, I see, that must be tough but at least it looks like we're going to have clear skies all week. It'd be nice if it could stay peaceful like this but the mystery hasn't been solved yet. Perhaps we should visit, 'over there,' once in a while so we can become stronger. Well at least so that everyone can catch up to you and your sister." Yukiko responds making Luke feel puzzled at the first bit but he goes with the flow walking into the school with chatting away about various things.

During school Mr Morooka gives a passionate lecture about studying for exams during Golden Week. After school Luke, Sora, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko train for awhile in the TV world in order to make themselves stronger in case their is another kidnapping.

Afterwards though for dinner, the protagonists decide to go to the Chinese Diner Aiya as there is a promotion today, something called a rainy day challenge with a mega beef bowl. Apparently it's legendary as no one knows anyone who has reached the bottom, Sora decides that it might be interesting see what it might taste like.

Luke bets 2,000 yen saying he'll reach the bottom easy. Inside they accept the challenge of the mega beef bowl. Luke is feeling he is going to lose the bet as he is beginning to wonder if the bowl is a portal to a dimension of meat. On a sign somewhere it says to master the bowl a person must have the adequate understanding, knowledge, courage and diligence. Luke could not finish the bowl. Sora however finishes the mega beef bowl so easily that she asks for another three then much to amazement of everyone in the place she finishes those ones too.

Sora is about to ask for more as if you bet the challenge the food then is for free but then chef announces the kitchen closed so she and Luke opt to go their respective homes.

At Sora's home Dojima is late again but least he calls to check in on Nanako. However after a conversation with Nanako, Dojima asks to speak to Sora he accept the phone.

"He said to give you the phone. He can't take those days off," Nanako informs before running to her room looking disappointed.

Sora sighs as she places the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hello, Sora-chan, sorry but I'm going to be late tonight. Make sure you lock up before you go to sleep and about that time off I was going to have... Well, one of the younger guys got sick and the case he's handling, we can just let it sit... Looks like I'm the only one who can take over for him," Dojima tells her.

"Poor Nanako," Sora sighs.

"Sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden," Dojima apologizes before asking, "Um, how's Nanako holding up? Would you mind looking after her for me?"

"I don't mind," Sora answers.

"Thanks, all right then. See you," Dojima replies before the phone call ends.

"What happened?" Luke asks Sora when she rings him up later that night.

Sora explains what happened before going to lock up and then she forces Luke to come and study for the upcoming midterms with her.


	8. Chapter 8 - Golden Week

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Today's a day off school so when Sora go downstairs, Nanako greets her and then the door bell rings. Sora opens the door to find Chie and Luke who looked like Chie just woke him up due to Luke's big yawn.

"Oh cool, you're home. Hey, if you are free today, wanna go somewhere? Yukiko's and Luke's coming, too," Chie offers upon seeing Sora and then she asks Nanako as well when Chie sees her, "How 'bout you, Nanako-chan? Wanna come?"

Nanako looks surprised and mumbles. Thus Luke encourages, "Yeah, come with us."

"Huh? I, I can come?" Nanako responds.

Sora nods a reply as Chie announces, "Yeah, of course you can!"

They all end up at Junes food court where they meet up with Yukiko and Yosuke who tagged along as well.

"Why'd you bring poor Nanako-chan to a place like this on Golden Week?" Yosuke inquires.

"Where else is there to go?" Chie counters.

"I love Junes!" Nanako cheers smiling but then frowns, "But we were supposed to go on a real trip somewhere. We were going to make boxed lunches..."

"Wow! You can make boxed lunches Nanako-chan?" Yukiko exclaims.

But Nanako shakes her head so Chie assumes, "Oh, so Sora, you're the family cook? Pretty impressive."

"Whoa, you can cook? Well, you do seem to be great with your hands..." Yosuke starts.

"What's that supposed mean?" Luke challenges his eyes narrow and cold as the ninth circle of hell.

Yosuke quickly blurts out, "Um, never mind!"

"I, I'm a pretty good cook too, you know... Probably. If you asked, I would've whipped up some boxed lunches. Easy as pie," Chie declares them.

"Uh, let me think about it... No," Yosuke tells her.

Chie challenges, "What makes you think I can't cook? Let's have a cook-off and see for ourselves!"

"My, my, doth the lady protest too much? And hey, I never said I cooked but I have this weird feeling. Like I'd win anyway," Yosuke remarks.

Yukiko chuckles, "Aha-ha, I can understand that."

"What the... Yukiko!" Chie exclaims.

"Well at least no one will be as bad as Fuuka from my old school was," Sora comments.

Luke agrees taking her word for it, "Well, I suppose it is highly improbable."

"Here, Nanako-chan can be our judge. I bet we'll make something that ranks up there with your mom's cooking, Nanako-chan!" Yosuke suggests.

"I don't have a mum, she died in an accident," Nanako explains making Luke feel ver uncomfortable.

"Hey, Yosuke..." Chie mentions looking at him sympathy.

"I, I see, um... Sorry, I didn't know..." Yosuke apologizes looking uncomfortable.

"It's okay, even if I don't have a mum, I have dad with me and now; I have a brother and sister, too," Nanako assures him looking over at Luke and Sora.

Luke gives a blank look so Sora explains to him in a whisper, "I thinks she means us."

Luke nods still feeling confused as Nanako continues on to say, "And I'm having a lot of fun today! I love Junes!"

"Yeah? That's good," Yosuke mentions.

Chie declares, "We'll play with you anytime you want, Nanako-chan!"

"Yeah, we should hang out more often," Yukiko adds.

"Hey, Nanako, let's get you something to drink," Sora suggests much to Nanako's very apparent delight.

"Okay!" Nanako beams walking away with Sora and Yosuke who decides to tag along to get some drinks.

After they leave, Yukiko makes a comment about Nanako, "She's a strong girl..."

"Yeah. She makes me feel like I'm the little kid here," Chie agrees before she then determines to accomplish, "That's it I'm gonna go get something for Nanako-chan too!"

Chie and Yukiko leave to go get Nanako something leaving Luke on his own. The light pink/white haired boy, Luke starts to lean back to listen to music when Nanako comes running back and asks him, "Do you want something too?"

"Sure, whatever you're having, I'll have it too," Luke answers as the social link of the Justice Arcana starts between Sora and Nanako despite the different location they are in. Luke reflects on the recent news and suggests, "I'll come with you."

"Good! Wanna share some takoyaki, too?" Nanako replies to which Luke nods a reply.

That evening since Dojima's not home, Setsuko sneaks out of the house, meets up with Luke and they go down to the shopping district. The protagonists manage to worm their into the Shiroku Pub that is the Shiroku store during the day by exchanging gems with the hostess. The protagonists heard that they can buy items at the pub at night that they believe will be useful in the TV world. So after exchanging a few more gems for items, the they then leave but the happen to run into Yosuke on their way home.

"Yosuke, is that you?" Luke questions.

Yosuke inquires, "Ooh, it's Luke-kun and Sora-chan. What're you two doing out and about at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the question," Luke comments his face deadpan.

"Ha-aha... I suppose you're right. My shift ended early today, so I was just wandering around," Yosuke explains but he then suggests, "Hey, if you two are bored, maybe the both of you wouldn't mind talking for a while?" "

"I wouldn't mind," Sora tells him

Ha-ha, that's what I'm talking about!" Yosuke cheers prior to glancing expectantly over at Sora's friend Luke Ashida.

Luke nods, "Okay... I've got nothing else to do."

"Good... It's nice to have a chat with you both after all... It's been another exhausting day. I was dealing with complaints all day since I started work," Yosuke comments.

"Sounds tough," Sora empathically responds.

"Ooh, a sympathetic spirit?" Yosuke notes looking brighter.

"Didn't just say you got off early?" Luke points out.

Yosuke frowns, "And not so sympathetic..."

"So how was shift? I sure it wasn't all bad," Sora tries to cheer Yosuke up.

Yosuke answers, "It was... Bad... Both the customers and part-timers were making crazy demands, ha-ha. Well, better this than sitting around bored. I can't get my mind off certain things whenever I have a spare moment..."

"Certain things?" Sora wonders gently touching Yosuke's arm.

"Uh, you know... Stuff. I mean, well..." Yosuke blushes but he then shakes his head as he complains, "Ah! Let's not get into it! Why do I get the feeling this is going to turn into a depressing conversation?"

"Um... Sora, your hand," Luke whispers to Setsuko.

"Oh, sorry," Sora apologizes taking her hand off Yosuke's shoulder.

Yosuke moves the topic of conversation to another one, "It's okay... Oh yeah, would you two be interested in working at Junes? We're pretty understaffed right now, so..."

Luke doesn't agree with the idea of working anymore than he has too so he moves the chat to move idle things to talk about for awhile.

Eventually Yosuke glances down at his watch, "Oops, how long have the three of us been talking here?"

"Wow, it's late," Sora realizes as she looks down at her platinum watch that her Ichiro gave her last year.

"We should all be getting home," Luke concludes.

"You're right, Luke... Oh yeah. Here Sora-chan, have this. I've heard it's pretty good. I thought you might need it..." Yosuke hands Sora a cough drop.

"Huh? Thanks," Setsuko accepts the gift.

"Remember how you were sick the other day? It's just in case you get sick again or if you have a sore throat or something," Yosuke explains to her.

"You're pretty nice to her," Luke blinks in surprise getting suspcious of how nice all the people he has been meeting are. _Before I moved here hardly I've hardly witnessed someone actually being nice since my parents... Ah get over it already, Luke,_ he tells himself as he crosses his arms in thought.

"Sora and you for that matter saved my life... I should be nice. By the way, Luke-kun, here I got you something too," Yosuke tells Luke handing him a mint.

"Thanks," Luke remarks taking the mint.

"No problem... You don't need it but yeah... It was all I could think of sorry," Yosuke apologies to Luke who just shrugs it off as he puts the mint into his mouth.

Another day in the Golden Week comes to being, Sora takes the chance to stock up on equipment, weapons and armour in case the Investigation Team goes into the TV world again. Meanwhile, Luke runs into Chie outside the place where Sora is getting the weapons, Chie remarks as she looks into it, "Oh, Minato-kun... Don't you think this is cool? That shine, those curves... Man, I want that helmet."

"Hey, Chie, look Sora's in there buying it, so just ask her for it later," Luke points out.

"Oh, I guess you're right," Chie reflects.

"Chie, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today, if you're busy," Luke offers feeling bored.

"Sure, well, then come with me!" Chie agrees happily.

Chie leads Luke to a bench under a green leafy tree by the Samegawa River.

"Hmm, this looks like a good spot," Chie mentions.

"For what?" Luke questions.

"You know, for training! I need to hone my kicking skills or I won't be able to use them in battle. I tried practicing at home but my parents yelled at me for putting a hole in the shoji," Chie admits.

"Maybe you should ask Sora, she seems to know a lot about kicking, she does it that stinking often," Luke advises.

Chie counters, "Still, you're here now and you're pretty good yourself. So now is the time to train, right?"

"I suppose you're right, I am awesome at battle skills," Luke remarks.

Chie grins, "Typical Luke but thanks! So, let's train together!" But then Chie adds sadly, "Unless you don't want to..."

"I'm cool with it," Luke reassures her.

"Alright, yes! Thanks, Luke-kun," Chie beams before saying, "That thing, you know, from that time? I mean the Shadow that came out of me. I feel pathetic knowing that's another me. Makes me feel like I gotta work harder!"

"Feeling like you got to work harder is a good thing," Luke points out.

"I suppose you're right, let's do it! Between you and me, we'll be unstoppable! Let's start today with frog leaps! C'mon, you try some!" Chie declares.

Luke remarks, "Basics? Boring but it's probably necessary."

After training together for a good long while they part ways as they walk home. Sora on the other hand, after buying some weapons she gets a call from Yosuke.

"Hello, Yosuke, what's up?" Sora answers her phone.

"This might be kind of weird to ask after we hung out yesterday but do you wanna hang out again today?" Yosuke asks her.

"Sure, sounds good," Sora replies much to Yosuke's relief.

"I'll see if I can find someone else to come along with us... Actually, why don't you bring Nanako-chan and Luke-kun with you? Let's all hang out together," Yosuke mentions.

Setsuko agrees, "Okay but Luke's out at the moment... So I'll see if I can Nanako-chan to come with us."

At the Junes, electronics department, Sora and Nanako meets up with Yosuke who has convinced Kou and Daisuke to come along with them. The location was as one might think; Nanako's suggestion. Dasiuke has short brown hair and brown eyes and has brown band-aid on his nose but is dressed in a navy blue P.E. uniform.

"Nanako-chan sure loves this place. The first thing out of her moth when I asked where she wanted to go was, 'Junes!'" Yosuke remarks.

"Who could blame her? This place has everything... It's like a storehouse of magic. I can see why she likes it. Anyways, isn't she cute? I have a younger sister too. I wish she was cute like Nanako-chan," Kou points out with dark blue hair while wearing his short sleeved white polo shirt and black pants.

"I, I'm not cute," Nanako protests with her cheeks going pink as she hides behind Minato.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Kou wonders.

"Don't worry, you're not cute," Daisuke attempts to assures Nanako.

"Um... That's not," Sora starts to explain.

Kou finishes scolding Daisuke, "That's going kinda far!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you stupid or something?" Yosuke grumbles at Daisuke.

"That's the Daisuke I know," Sora comments face palming herself.

Daisuke blushes, "Heh-eh, don't flatter me like that."

"I don't think she is," Yosuke disagrees.

"Big sis... That TV is huge," Nanako changes the subject. She's clever...

"I feel like if I watched sports on a TV like this, I'd get sucked into the screen," Daisuke thoughtfully muses but also makes Yosuke and Sora a little nervous.

"C'mon... Like that could happen," Yosuke falsely mentions.

"Though if it did there wouldn't be any monstrous shadow like beings on the outside of the TV," Sora nervously adds lying with a worried look.

The next day Luke spends the day with a creepy, strange mysterious fox whom he meets at the dusty shrine. The fox seems to give a quest by giving him a wish plaque. Luke stays in one place and the quest seems to do itself basically. The old man caretaker of the shrine who had sore legs but is cured by the leaf that the fox gave Luke.

Luke thinks he'll be visiting the fox again as a it's a easy social link of the Hermit Arcana and because Luke finds the little guy kind of cute with it's red bib. _It's so adorable and it likes me,_ Luke smiles gently thinking.

Fox also seems to have a collection of miraculous leaves of healing which it gives him exchange for help performing quest. The leaves seem like they would be good to have if himself and the others go into the TV again in the future.

When Luke get's home he finds that Sora has been studying all day (she likes studying because it stops her from thinking too much), then a little later on Dojima arrives home and complains about his hours at work.

"Nanako, I'm sorry I broke my promise again," Dojima apologizes as he comes in and sits down with a large brown bag.

Nanako replies joyfully gesturing toward the protagonists, "Oh, um, my big bro and sis and their friends played with me instead."

"I see... Thanks," Dojima responds noting that Luke has invited himself over.

Nanako notices the bag and asks, "Oh, that's a Junes bag! What's in it?"

Dojima chuckles before answering, "Good eye. Well, today is Children's Day... So I brought you a present."

Dojima hands his daughter a present making her smile and exclaim, "Yay! Ooh, a t-shirt."

"Ha,ha, It took me a while to decide what to get you. You like it?" Dojima wonders.

"Oh wow, there's a picture on the front! That's so funny! Aha-ha, yay!" Nanako beams.

"I got Luke and Sora one, too. Not that you both are still children or anything but fair's fair," Dojima informs the protagonists handing them some presents too.

Luke gets a dark swimsuit and Sora gets some swimmers too. Sora and Luke go a little blank.

"I thought you both might need some swimwear soon. There's no ocean that's walking distance but there's the river. I hope you like them the people at the shop said they were popular designs." Dojima explains.

"Thanks," Luke manages to say. Sora also quietly thanks Dojima.

"Well then, let's eat," Dojima changes the topic.

"Okay!" Nanako agrees. A little later, they are all eating a dinner prepared by Sora as usual. It seems Luke comes over for the food.


	9. Chapter 9 - Back to School & Exams

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

On the Friday the 6th of the 5th month, Sora is walking to school by herself when Yosuke on his yellow bike stops next to her.

"Yo, Sora, Morning," Yosuke greets her before he starts complains about his dodgy bike, "Damn, I just fixed this thing. It's making squeaking sounds again."

"Maybe you need a new one," Sora suggests.

"Huh? Yeah..." Yosuke realizes before saying, "Hey, by the way... I'm sorry about the other day... You know, about what I said to Nanako-chan. After hanging out with Nanako-chan... I feel even stronger that we have to solve this case."

"I'm counting on you," Sora tells him.

Yosuke smiles, "Heh-eh, Same to you! Ya know, Chie and Yukiko seem different lately... They're a lot closer. Oh yeah, speaking about be close to people. I was just curious if you are willing to ask Chie..."

Yosuke blushes and Sora is intrigued, "If I'm willing to as Chie what?"

"Eh, never mind. If we keep chatting, we're gonna be late," Yosuke answer nervously prior to sighing, "School's such a chore and now my bike's messed up too... The roads are much here than in the city, so I keep speeding... I guess that did it. Oh, well. Until I get my motorcycle license, I'll just have to walk."

"Luke, has a motorcycle license, Maybe he could help you out?" Sora advises.

"Really? Luke knows way too much stuff. He's so lucky," Yosuke comments as he wheels his bike towards school as he and Sora chat with each other.

Later on after school the gang is all together conversing with each other. Chie laments, "Ugh, why do the holidays have to end so fast?"

Yosuke makes a good point, "At least they were peaceful. You think Yukiko could've been the last of the victims?"

"I doubt this is over," Sora comment grimly.

"I don't know but we shouldn't relax as long as the culprit remains at large," Yukiko thoughtfully concludes.

"Do you think anyone will show on the TV again if it rains?" Luke inquires leaning back.

"Don't know for sure... If only we knew more about the killer," Yosuke answers.

"Eh, It's no good fretting over it now. If someone does show up on the Midnight Channel, then we''ll dealt with it. It's meant to start raining but I hope this good weather holds though this week... You know midterms," Chie tells them.

"Ugh, you had to go and bring that up... I don't wanna think about it," Yosuke cringes.

Chie sighs, "I wish I had Yukiko's gift for studying... Hey Yosuke, why don't you have Yukiko go over some of the material with you?"

"Hm? Oh, that's right. Yukiko's ranked at the top on every exam," Yosuke exclaims.

Luke remarks, "That's going to change, thanks to Sora and I."

"Really? Maybe I should ask Sora for some private lessons?" Yosuke ponders.

"Private lessons, that's sound suspicious, what are you up to?" Luke questions with his red eyes wary especially his left one.

Yosuke notices this, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"You are going dangerous close to my hit list," Luke mentions.

"Hit list? That doesn't sound good. I was just asking for Sora, to help me study," Yosuke points out.

"Still, stay a considerable distance away from her, you sound quite creepy," Luke advises giving Yosuke a weak glare of death which makes Yosuke cringe.

"Yes Luke, whatever you say man," Yosuke tells him before saying sarcastically, "By the way, Chie, thanks a lot for bringing that all thing up."

"What did I do? You're the one who made it sound creepy and wrong! 'Private lessons,' huh?" Chie questions.

"What... Then it's mostly my fault!" Yosuke exclaims as Luke feels the urge to make Yosuke suffer.

Yukiko and Luke take the chance to quietly leave as everyone argues. Sora ends up at the shrine where she meet the mysterious fox Luke told her about. The fox brings her an ema for a wish on it or otherwise a quest. Sora sets out to fulfill the request gaining the fox's trust.

Meanwhile Luke finds an anonymous love letter in his shoe box which he is quickly puzzled about but it's actually addressed to someone else. _The girl that was just here must have placed the letter in the wrong shoe box, _Luke realizes. Sora walks in so Luke tells her the situation and ask for advice. Sora recognizes the hand writing as the same one as was on the ema request the shrine's fox showed her. So she tells Luke about the ema and advises that he should talk to the girl and help her out. Luke reluctantly agrees thus he talks to the long-haired girl and later meets Chie up on the rooftop.

"Yo, Luke-kun, what are doing? You wanna train?" Chie asks.

"Sure, why not?" Luke answers making Chie pleased but then he adds, "I'll invite Yosuke along too, he owes me a few favours."

The trio end up training by the Samegawa river but Yosuke seems less than thrilled.

"Alright! Today's the day!" Chie exclaims while Yosuke groans wishing that Luke wasn't so over protective of his next-door neighbour, Sora.

Then Nanako walks past and sees them, "Huh?"

"Oh, Nanako-chan!" Chie notices.

"What are you doing?" Nanako inquires.

"Hm? Training, of course!" Chie answers.

"Training... Who are you fighting with, Chie?" Nanako muses.

"Hmm... Myself, I guess?" Chie responds uncertainly.

"Wow, that's deep," Yosuke comments.

"I was just kidding!" Chie blurts out.

"Um, I thought fighting yourself is cool, though!" Nanako exclaims.

"You think?" Chie questions nervously.

"Oh, a grasshopper!" Nanako points out.

Luke and Yosuke looks on Chie's back and shrug.

Chie's reaction however, "Huh? No way! Where?"

"It just landed on your back," Nanako explains.

Chie screams, "Get it off! Get it off me!"

While Yosuke tries to stop himself from laughing, Nanako is nice enough to help Chie with the grasshopper issue. "You don't like grasshoppers?" Nanako asks Chie.

"I'm no good with anything with thin, jointed legs, anything creepy or squirmy! Yuck, now I can't get them out of my mind! I can't stand those things!" Chie replies.

"But they're cute," Nanako protests.

_I don't get what the big deal is with the grasshopper they are not scary. It's not going to kill you. How could someone been scared of that... Then again how could someone be a tad nervous around stages and public speaking opportunities... How did I let myself get in such a miserable state. I should be magically over nerves, I'm 16 years old now,_ Luke complains silently as he grimaces which Yosuke notes with a frown.

Chie looks at Nanako remarking, "You're like Yukiko."

"Huh?" Luke asks snapping out of his fretting over his stage fright thing that he is in the current process of trying to deny.

"What do you mean by that, Satonaka?" Yosuke questions her.

"Oh, see, because, Yukiko's fine around bugs but me, I totally lose it... Kind of funny, huh?" Chie explains.

"It's very feminine," Yosuke reflects while Luke is bust trying to put his thoughts away from his stage fright issue.

"That's not true! It's not..." Chie disagrees blushing.

"A lot of kids in my class don't like bugs. It's not just you. Don't worry!" Nanako reassures Chie.

"Nanako-chan... Ooh, you don't know how happy that makes me. Thanks!" Chie beams before offering, "C'mon, you wanna train too?"

"Okay!" Nanako agrees.

"Let's start with form..." Chie starts.

Luke jumps in almost happy for the distraction, "I'll help teach you, I'm a expert of sorts."

"Why am I even here? I've had hardly any influence in this event," Yosuke mutters.

Eventually after training for awhile they send Nanako before it can get dark just to be safe there is a serial killer on the loose you know.

Chie announces, "I'm gonna get over my fear of bugs. I don't wanna look like a sissy next to Nanako-chan! All I have to do is think of them as Shadows! Then I'll be able to grab a whole fistful!"

"That sounds horribly unpleasant," Yosuke remarks.

"I agree, quite disturbing," Luke informs as he is in agreement with Yosuke.

"Yeah, I agree... I, I just gave myself goosebumps," Chie nods but she mentions passionately, "Getting used to bugs might take a while but I won't lose to Shadows!"

"Fears are tricky things to get over especially when they are a phobia, they just make you feel like you're going to die and you just want to run for the hills," Luke tells her.

"Wow, man... Luke actually afraid of something," Yosuke realizes his eyes wide.

"Oh! So you have a phobia of something! What is it?" Chie inquires shocked.

Luke quickly stammers untruthfully, "I... I don't have a phobia! Why would you say that? What I said was... It was just based on something I heard!"

"Yeah, right! That's the most I've seen you react to anything. You even had a panic expression on your face! That's quite funny," Chie laughs.

"You totally have phobia... Hell, Luke has a phobia... Luke Ashida has a... That's sounds so bizarre," Yosuke stammers trying to get his head around the idea.

Luke mouth opens with a gasp but he quickly closes it and regains his composure, "I have no idea what on earth you two are talking about. I don't have a phobia... At all, never ever. Ever... Um, ah... Never ever. Hell, I need to stop talking."

"That wasn't convincing at all," Yosuke points out.

Chie tries to contain her laughter as Yosuke tries to guess what Luke fears by going through a massive list but in the end Luke just leaves which makes Chie only more intrigued so she and Yosuke end up training by themselves.

Back at the house, Sora is talking with Dojima who asks her, "Hey, Sora how are things? You should be used to life here by now."

"Um, it's going okay," Sora answers.

Dojima smiles, "You bored?"

"A little, Luke being weird and hiding underneath my bed, he's embarrassed about something I think, which is usual but it's happening a lot more since he joined school's band," Sora admits.

"Huh, well have a seat and we'll talk. Oh, by the way does Luke not like musical instruments?" Dojima wonders.

Sora sits down as she explains, "Um, no, it's the opposite. Luke seems to love music and he's really good on the piano..."

"I've heard... It reminds me of... Never mind," Dojima starts but he stops himself and prompts Sora to continue her explanation.

Sora goes on, "it just didn't occur to Luke that he might have to perform in front of an audience. He kind of gets stage fright and he has Glossophobia which is irrational the fear of public speaking."

Luke briefly comes out saying, "I heard that! By the way, that's a lie. Not true, I fear nothing I'm a fearless awesome dude who doesn't get scare. But fear of public speaking is more common than the fear of death, you know."

"Okay then form a band with me,' Sora counters.

"Wow... Anyway, no I will not do that... You'll make me do something insane like go on a stage..." Luke shudders.

"So, you do fear stages, point proven," Sora declares.

Luke is about to argue but gives up and retreats to his own house next door. Sora sighs heavily and turns to Dojima, "Sorry, about that. He's in denial..."

"It's okay we all fear something," Dojima points out.

Luke yells out from his house, "I don't!"

Sora orders, "Luke, shut up and listen to some music or something!"

Dojima shakes his head before saying, "We haven't had time to talk like this since you and Luke got here, huh? Uh, well, how's school?"

"It's interesting," Sora informs him.

Dojima laughs, "At least you're honest."

"I'm honest too!" Luke calls out approaching the Dojima's place.

"Luke, if you're going to make comments on the conversation then come in here and talk properly," Setsuko demands. Luke sighs, walks out and takes a seat.

"What else... oh yeah, how about your friends? Looks like you two made plenty of them. I'm not saying who you both can and can't hang out with but... You both know what I'm talking about, right?" Dojima inquires.

"No idea, say it straight out," Luke remarks sincerely.

"Um..." Dojima starts not wanting to mention Sora's accident last year.

"I got what you're saying, just ignore Luke," Sora comments dryly.

"Okay, so at least you noticed," Dojima nods before reflecting, "For some reason, wherever there's an incident, there you two are... I wish I didn't have to consider this but the killings began around the time you came to town."

"We're bad luck magnets. Things like the end of the entire world as we know it like happening when we move in places," Luke explains cynically.

Dojima informs, "Sorry, I was only looking at the facts. If you two keep getting caught up in my job, then..."

Nanako then joins the conversation yet again, she good at it, "What's wrong? Big bro and sis didn't do anything bad."

Dojima agrees, "I, I know, I didn't mean it like that."

"But you're bullying them," Nanako points out.

"Exactly you tell him," Luke comments. Sora gives her neighbour a sharp look.

"I'm not bullying them. We were just having a little talk. It's getting late, go to sleep, Nanako," Dojima tells her.

"Okay," Nanako nods before going to her room.

Dojima reflects as the Hierophant Arcana social link initiates for Sora,"She's really taking a shine to you two... Look, just don't get yourselves involved in anything dangerous. As long as you are both safe, everything's fine. Sora, your parents didn't ask me to raise your grades or anything... Not like they need raising though from what I heard."

"Okay, thanks," Sora responds.

"Things here might be a little different form what you been used to but this is a good town... Though it's a little dangerous right at the moment. Now then, it's about time for you two to get some sleep too. Good night," Dojima tells them.

"Night," Luke comments.

Dojima then adds, "Luke go home already."

"I just came back though," Luke argues.

The next day it's raining and pouring. That afternoon there is thunder rumbling as Yukiko, Chie, Sora and Luke are chatting. Yosuke enters the classroom, approaches the group and he tells Chie that, "Hey Chie, I bought you a new copy of that '_Trial of the Dragon,_' flick. It was a Greatest Punches version for 980 yen. If I knew then, I'd have just replaced it instead of buying you grilled steak."

A rumbles of thunder suddenly sounds as lightning strikes across the cloud filled sky to which Luke starts to ask Sora, "Sora, are you having a bad day? You know how you told me about the weather reflecting your emotions sometimes so normally thunder starts when you are in a..."

"Luke... I'm not having a bad day, it's just the weather. Thunder can happen without it reflecting my emotions, you know?" Sora points out.

"Hmm... I suppose, you're right," Luke concludes.

However Chie still happens expresses her concern about the stormy weather, "This is clearly getting closer!"

"Huh... What are you, scared of a little lightning?" Yosuke questions.

"Quiet, you! I'd be a goner if even one of those things hit me!" Chie snaps.

"Not really, the morality rate is only between 10% and 30%. Also as long as you have no metallic items on you when you get struck, your skin resistance will probably been high enough for the majority of the current of the electrical charge from the strike to just flash around the skin or clothing and then travel to the ground. It'll result only in a surprisingly benign outcome according to most sources. Anyhow floods usually kill more people than lightning does. There was even a guy who got struck by lightning seven times. None of those strikes killed him... Although he did shoot himself because everyone he loved avoided him," Luke reports.

"That's not reassuring at all!" Chie cringes but a flash of lightning happens making her cower and scream, "Eek!"

"Ha-aha, ha, you're freakin' out way too much. C'mon, shouldn't weather like this help with your kung fu training? A bolt of lightning would hit and it'd give you the inspiration for a new move! There was a scene like that in your DVD, wasn't there?" Yosuke jests.

"You jerk! You don't even care how I feel! If lightning has to strike someone, let it be this guy!" Chie grumbles but suddenly after another lightning strike the power goes off.

"Huh? Is this a blackout?" Yukiko wonders.

"That's what you get for saying that stuff, Chie... Looks like I better hurry up and head to work. Depending on how produce sells today, I might get a little bonus in my pay for the week. This weather may keep customers away but I gotta do my best if I'm gonna save up for a motorcycle!" Yosuke informs.

"Good luck with that," Luke remarks.

Yosuke's phone then begins to ring so he checks it and then answers it, "It's from my manager... Hello?"

Sora manages to overhear the voice of Yosuke's manager from his phone, _"Yosuke-kun? Hmm... Some of the power in the store is out after that lightning strike. Coould you come in early today? All the refrigerated shelves have stopped running. It's looking like we'll have to close up the produce section early today._"

Yosuke laments, "Wait, what? But my pay..."

Yosuke's manager continues, "_Anyway, I need you here to help deal with this mess. I'm counting on you! Goodbye!"_

"Wait!" Yosuke tries to argues but the manager hangs up on him. Yosuke gives Chie a sharp look for wishing the lightning upon him.

"What're you looking at me for?" Chie demands.

Yosuke shouts, "Ugh, why did this have to happen?"

"Hey, Yukiko... Can we just go home?" Chie inquires.

"Chie, do you know this story? A girl forgot her homework, so she snuck into school in the middle of the night but she suddenly needed to use the bathroom... She ventured into the girls' room, where all the lights were off. No one should have been there but in the mirror..." Yukiko tells a ghost story since the atmosphere's good for it.

"Hold it right there! What're you talking about?" Chie interrupts right at the good part.

"Huh? It's a ghost story," Luke enlightens Chie.

"I thought you liked them," Yukiko mentions to Chie.

Setsuko sighs in disappointment, "Yeah, Chie... Now, you've wrecked the ghost story... I was looking forward to the ending too."

"Well, sorry but why should she tell it now!" Chie argues on the verge on tears.

"Ghost stories are great... They're aren't real. It's a great adrenaline rush... Actually why don't I tell one? It'll great there was this great one at my old school about a ghost who got revenge on three girls who locked her up in the gym for a whole night," Sora suggests much to Chie's horror.

"Sora, no. I don't think that's a good idea. Chie, it's okay... It's bad timing on their part. Lightning storms and blackouts aren't times to be joking around," Luke comforts her.

Chie brightens, "Thanks, Luke-kun... I'm glad you're here..."

Yosuke bitterly sighs, "Why don't you just have him escort you back home, Chie?"

"Are... Are you making fun of me!" Chie accuses Yosuke.

"Well, yeah. With how freaked out you are, can you blame me?" Yosuke admits.

Then the power comes back on much to the relief of Chie, "Oh, the power's back! C'mon, Yukiko, let's go home!"

Chie and Yukiko leave school with great haste at Chie's ardent suggestion. Yosuke also heads off to Junes to work his shift at his part time job. It's also going to be a rainy night also. So Sora buys a book called _Off Today_ while at the same time Luke drops into the Velvet Room to see Marie but something is different about the room and Marie is not in the room either. Luke happens to discover a piece of paper on the ground which he picks up and he examines the cute handwriting on it. Luke assumes the paper to belong to Marie as last time he saw a piece of paper on the floor of the Velvet Room it was Marie's.

Luke reads the poem that is written on the piece of paper, _Sea Foam. Listen... To my voice... My shouting, bellowing voice... Here I am. Pouring my blood into my words. Yelling at the very edge of the world... I am the little mermaid... Unable to return, the little mermaid... Fated to foam, the little mermaid..._

Luke looks at the paper with deep thought about what it could mean or be about when he hears Marie herself exclaim, "What-ah! Did you read it? You read it, didn't you!"

"Obviously. Nice poem," Luke replies answers glancing at Marie who has returned to Velvet Room.

Marie is flustered and proclaims, "No! I said no. No, it's not like that! It's, uh... It's not a poem! Yeah! I'm yelling at the edge of the world that this is not a poem!"

"Then it's just poetic words?" Luke questions.

"I, I don't know what I'm saying... Words are just coming out... I... Stupid-I-hate-you-jerk-I-can't-believe-this. Don't read my things!" Marie scolds him as she blushes.

"Ah... So, Marie, you are indeed the author of the poem I just read," Luke mumbles under his breath.

Marie didn't hear Luke but she grumbles as sulkily returns to her seat, "But why was it on the floor? I don't get it."

Then Sora and her neighbour go to Aiya's for another beef bowl challenge. Luke accepts the challenge again but fails while Sora eats six whole bowls with entrée and two desserts. Luke is disappointed in himself something which is becoming too common of late for him. The Aiya owner comments, "Aiya-ah! Too bad, mister! That'll be 3,000 yen. At least you're friend here can eat the leftovers."

"It was yummy," Sora reflects.

"How does she eat that much?" Aiya's owner wonders.

"I don't know," Luke answers with a sigh.

"Oh, well, come back soon! Thank you!" The Aiya owner announces but he then adds saying to the blue eyed girl with the name Sora Setsuna Narukami, "Aiya-ah! I just remembered... You're Sora Narukami, right?"

"Yes, I am," Sora confirms.

"Aiya-ah! I heard about you and your friend from my daughter! So, you and your friend here are a transfer students? My daughter said you're cool! Her name is Aika! Unfortunately, she out right now on a delivery!" The Aiya Owner informs.

"Oh, really? That's very nice of her... I haven't seen her around but if I do, I'll have to thank you her. Can you thank her for me?" Sora requests.

"Of course, anything for my favourite customer!" Aiya's owner declares making Sora laugh with good cheer. Luke shakes his head and turns up his music before going to his house.

When Sora arrives home Nanako welcome her. Nanako also asks Sora if she was scared of the thunder to which she reply that she has dealt with worse things than a little thunder and lightning before. Namely Ichiro's, Joji's deaths and the fallout from that but she isn't that specific.

Luke and Sora later go out that night to Shiroku Pub where the hostess' fish whose name is Akihiko. That amuses Luke and creeps out Sora but anyway the protagonists feed the fish a Tasuhime Ladybug at Shiroku's hostess' request as the fish as not been eating lately. The hostess gives them some bread crumbs in return.

Then something strange happens the hostess starts hitting on Luke but thankfully this time it turns out to be joke much to Luke's relief. Also a fish hook comes out the fish's mouth which explains why the fish wasn't eating before. The hostess gives the fish hook to the protagonists and then they return home where Luke decides invite himself over to Sora's place to talk to Nanako while Sora is studying for the midterms.

Following that is a Sunday where Chie rings Luke up, "Um, hello? This is Chie."

"I know I have caller id... Hi Chie, what's up?" Luke asks.

"Would you mind hanging out with me for a while today? I need to get my mind off of studying for a while..." Chie inquires.

"Sure," Luke answers happy to have an excuse not to study.

"Great, I'll see you soon and by the way Yosuke's coming again," Chie responds.

"Why?" Luke questions.

Chie explains, "Well firstly, reason A, because I want to hit him a few times for the way he acted during that lightning storm."

"You hold dangerous grudges but what's B though?" Luke notes and asks.

Chie points out to Luke, "Reason B is that he won't run off and let me train alone like you did the other day."

"What? I did not run... I didn't... I did not flee. I just left. Luke just leaves that what the author of this universe would say. Go back and read part one of chapter nine," Luke tells her but Chie had already hanged up on him while laughing at his reaction.

Later Yosuke, Luke and Chie training by the Samegawa River once again. After which an unfamiliar guy ask Chie, "Hey, Chie, what're you doing?"

"Who's he?" Yosuke wonders.

"Takeshi! Well, training! I'm working out!" Chie exclaims turning to the guy name Takeshi.

"Huh? When are you gonna graduate to being king of the hill?" Takeshi wonders.

"King of the hill?" Chie puzzles.

Takeshi explains, "In kindergarten it was the Runt Gang, in elementary school you were an Ally of Justice and Middle school, it was the Vanguards of the Lunch Revolution, wasn't it? So, what is it now? You a protector of Earth's Peace?"

"Oh, I get it... So, now, it's the Investigation Team," Luke murmurs.

"Oh, yeah... I get it," Yosuke comments.

"Well..." Chie mutter seeming confronted.

"Yosuke, go fix this some how will you," Luke prompts Yosuke.

Yosuke decides to step in saying to the un-named guy the following because that's the only thing he could think of at such short notice, "None of your business."

"Yosuke-kun?" Chie mentions seeming surprised.

"Oh, uh... I didn't mean that in a mean way. I'm Takeshi Kouno. I was with Chie up until middle school. I'm not gonna get in your way," Takeshi explains.

"Huh?" Yosuke puzzles.

"What are you saying?" Chie also puzzles.

Takeshi changes the topic, "Oh, how's Yukiko-san doing? Does she have a boyfriend yet?"

"She's fine and I don't think so," Chie answers.

"I see, good, good. She still good-looking? Maybe I should try for her again..." Takeshi muses. He gets no answers, so Takeshi says goodbye. Luke is blinking in quiet shock.

Chie seems kind of sad to see her old friend go, so Yosuke decides to lighten the mood with joke which works well as it's an impression of a slightly different Takeshi.

Chie laughs, "What was that supposed to sound like him? I'm sorry. He really is rude, huh? Seriously, he was always staring at Yukiko..."

Yosuke starts to say, "So he's a..."

However Chie interjects saying, "Hey, don't get me wrong. He's nothing but an old classmate to me! We're just friends, ya know? We used to get that a lot, though."

"Okay," Yosuke comments.

"Clearly there more going on here than what mets the eye," Luke mumbles.

"But that's all in the past! Let's head home," Chie tells him before the three of them walked to their own homes together.

That night at Dojima's house while Sora is still out at the Chinese Diner Aiya for a snack but Luke however arrives to his house but he notices Nanako is all alone so he comes over and visits her. Luke enters the Dojima residence to see that Nanako is at the kitchen table looking quite sad. Nanako sighs as she is lost in thought.

Thus Luke asks her, "Hi, Nanako... What's wrong?"

"Um, well... I made flowers at school yesterday. They said today is, 'Mother's Day.' My teacher told us that's a day when you give your mum flowers. I don't have a mum... So I don't know what to do with these flowers," Nanako explains as she fidgets seeming upset.

"You can give them to her," Luke points out remembering that he used to leave flowers on his mother's grave as a kid.

"Huh?" Nanako puzzles but she catches on, "Oh, big bro, you mean the family altar! Dad always puts food there. He said it gets to mum in heaven. Do you think that my flowers will get to her too?"

"Yeah, of course," Luke assures her with a nod.

Nanako brightens, "I did a really good job on mine! My teacher said they were pretty too! I wonder if my mum will be happy to get them."

"It's certain that your mum in heaven will love to get those flowers," Luke assures her.

"You should make a flower too for your mother, big bro!" Nanako cheerfully suggests.

"For my mother..."Luke is caught off guard by the comment and reflects hasn't done that in a very long time.

"Then we can celebrate Mother's Day together!" Nanako adds.

Luke nods mutely but is very uncomfortable as he's thoughts drift to dwell on his mother and her death caused horrible event that Luke prefers to forget.

Nanako teaches Luke how to make a origami flower and he places the complete flower on the family altar at Nanako's insistence but feel awkward doing so.

Sora then arrives home and finds out about the Mother's Day thing which catches her off guard too. Sora then calls up her mother and wishes her happy mother's day afterwards she puts Nanako to bed by singing a lullaby which further comforts Nanako. Sora then forces Luke to study with her for the exams that are coming up before sending him back to his house again.

From Monday to Thursday it's midterm exams. Luke and his neighbour feel like that they have done quite well. After school on the Thursday Luke, Sora, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko are all talking to each other.

"It's finally over. Whew! What a load off! I bet every student feels like after exams are over!" Yosuke sighs with relief.

"Feel like what?" Sora puzzles.

"Hey, quiet down!" Chie commands as she hasn't done too well on her exams. Chie then asks Yukiko, "So, what did you write for number seven? The one about what 'that,' referred to in the sentence."

"Um... I put, 'her sorrowful expression,'" Yukiko answers.

"Oh hell, then I got it wrong! I put, 'the rice cakes on top of the table,'" Chie responds.

Yukiko is confused, "Rice cakes... Wait, was that what the story was about?"

"Alright, I'm giving up on composition, I'm gonna bet it all geography!" Chie decides prior to asking Sora, "What did you choose for the tallest mountain on the solar system?"

"Olympus Mons," Sora answers.

"Oh, seriously! I chose the wrong one," Chie laments.

"Oh, I put that one too," Yukiko comments.

"Whoa, you too? Then it's no doubt it's the right answer," Yosuke remarks before sarcastically adding, "Boy, I can't wait for our grades to posted out in the hall where everyone can see 'em. Geez..."

Then they overhear gossip mentioning that a TV station is filming in Inaba. It's apparently about the highway nearby as the TV station is going to cover the biker gangs that hang around there. Ryuu the school's gossip king starts off the conversation, "Hey, did you hear? A TV station's filming here in town."

"They're probably just doing more stuff about that hanging corpse case," Ryuu's friend reflects sounding bored.

"Now, it's not that. You know the highway nearby? They're gonna cover those biker gangs that hang around there. A friend of mine goes to the biker meetings sometimes. I heard it from him," Ryuu informs his friend.

Dude, what're you doing hanging out with a guy in a biker gang?" Ryuu's friend questions.

"He got me a motorbike for cheap, I couldn't not get to the guy," Ryuu shrugs.

Ryuu's friend grimaces but moves on, "Well, anyways... What do ya think about tomorrow's group blind date? We were gonna meet outside but... It's gonna rain soon, right? Won't it be better to play it safe tomorrow too?"

"What? You can't be..." Ryuu responds his green eyes wide.

Ryuu and his friend continue to chat about things while the group stop ease-dropping on them when Yukiko asks the group of her friends, "Biker gang?"

"Oh yeah... They raise a ruckus from time to time. I guess your place is too far away to hear 'em," Chie explains.

"We live right by the road. The noise can drive you insane," Yosuke informs.

"I hear some guys at this school are part of it, too," Chie mentions.

"Yeah, I know there are some rumours about a first-year student here who's a total hell-raiser. One of the guys working at Junes said the dude's been a legend ever since middle school. Although... Was he in a biker gang?" Yosuke informs.

"So he's a legend? It's not that impressive," Luke comments.

A little awhile later Sora bumps into Yasumi Ozawa from the school's drama club, who asks her, "Hey, Sora-chan. Practice is today. You're going to come, right?"

Sora puts her best smile on, "Sure, I'll come."

"Okay, let's do our best!" Yasumi assures her before dragging her off to practice.

During the drama club's duration, Yasumi inform Sora, "Oh yeah, Sora-chan. Have you heard that the drama club's going to be in the school concours?"

_Concours? An exhibition or an contest of elegance? Odd choice of words but it's nice to hear someone say words like that,_ Sora comments soundlessly.

"I'm going to have the lead male role this year! Can you help me with my part later?" Yasumi continues.

"You like picking on me, huh? But I'll do," Sora chuckles causing Yasumi to laugh, too.

Suddenly someone from outside bursts into the drama club room with an announcement that stops Yasumi's laughter instantaneously, "Yasumi! Your mother collapsed! There was a call from the hospital!"

"Huh? Oh, er... What should I do? We're still..." Yasumi frets causing Sora to be very concerned.

"Hurry, go see her," Sora orders him.

Yasumi nods looking confused before running out of the room, "Huh... Oh, okay... I... I, I'm going!"

"The hospital, what on earth happened?" Sora asks the girl who came in with the news.

The girl admits, "I, I don't know..."

"I think we're all too worried to get any more practice in... Let's call it a day!" Nagai the club's president tells the group.

Sora can't get Yasumi's face out of her head so she decides to find him and check up on him. Sora shortly arrives at Inaba Municipal Hospital a place she understandably depises despite knowing it's usefulness. Sora happens to discover Yasumi in a hallway arguing with a woman.

"Hey, what's going on? What is he doing here? Why are you here with him? You didn't collapse! You lied to me! I can't believe this! Tell me what's going on!" Yasumi shouts looking upset to a woman who Sora guesses is his mother.

"Yasumi, he's the one who collapsed, not me but I knew you wouldn't come if I told you that. So, yes, I did lie to you. I wanted you to see him," Yasumi's mother explains to him.

"Mum... Do you think I want anything to do with that man!" Yasumi argues.

"No. I know you've suffered a lot. I feel responsible for what happened, too but you see... It was his last request. he doesn't have much longer. That's why he wanted to see you," Yasumi's mother admits.

_Last request? His father's dying_, Sora thinks to herself as she still goes unnoticed by the Yasumi's mother and himself.

Yasumi reacts, "So what? I don't care if he lives or dies! He's a complete stranger! He's not my father! Mum, you and I... He abandoned us both!"

Sora feels a stab of empathy. Sora reflects how her Joji slowly wasted again in hospital after his accident. Sora remembers having an odd dream the night before the accident too.

"And now what? Now that he's on his deathbed, he expects us to forgive him? Don't give me that!" Yasumi challenges.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to stay by his side until he passes away. Letting him die all alone would be too cruel to think of..." Yasumi's mother tells her son.

Yasumi shakes his head, "Are you stupid? No... You're not doing this!"

"Yasumi, I'm sorry but it's what I want to do," Yasumi's mother declares.

Yasumi turns his back to his mother saying, "Then, then go ahead! It's not my problem!"

His mother sighs leaving his son alone to think which is when Yasumi mutters to himself about his mother and himself, "How can you... We've been abandoned for crying out loud!"

Sora shifts uncomfortably attracting Yasumi's attention to which he responds to by asking her, "When, when did you get here! Were you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I heard," Sora replies her voice grim.

"You... Eavesdropping on people's private conversations! You're a real sicko!" Yasumi shouts at her before telling her, "Mum didn't collapse... When I got to the hospital, it turned out that the person in bed is the man who used to be my father... He abandoned my mother and me about ten years ago. He found another woman, he's a dirty sleaze-bag and now he comes crawling back to his 'son,' because he's dying? Yeah, after getting dumped by his bimbo. Talk about shameless..."

"Oh, sorry," Sora mumbles unsure of what to say.

"This sucks so much. I'd forgotten him after all this time. His name, his face, his very existence. I completely blocked him out! Even worse, mum's going to look after him until he kicks the bucket. She's being stupid, how gullible can you get? He left her, understand? Now he's a hand-me-down from the other woman who dumped him when he got sick. They're both pathetic!" Yasumi sighs before complaining angrily.

As Yasumi is trembling with anger, Sora decides to comfort him as he helped her out during drama club so she should return the favour and because she can't stay to others hurting and in pain. Thus Sora tells Yasumi, "Look, Yasumi-kun, I know it hurts to be abandon by the ones you love but if you don't see him and be there with him before he dies... You'll regret it for the rest of life."

"Shut up! What do you know about me? You never been abandoned!" Yasumi yells but he hangs his head when seeing Sora flinch. Yasumi apologizes, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I've calmed down. What are you even doing here?"

"I was worried," Sora mumbles.

"All this, it must be hilarious to watch, huh?" Yasumi laughs bitterly before suggesting, "I'm going home. I'll walk you home... Sorry to snap at you."

"Alright... Thanks, Yasumi-kun... I don't really like hospitals," Sora agrees as she proceeds towards her home with Yasumi escorting her with a curious expression.

Meanwhile Luke runs into the girl who mistakenly put a love letter inside his shoe box.

Luke ends up somehow making her decide that she should confess her feelings to the guy she likes in person. To avoid random people reading her letters. After she runs off, Luke opts to go home.

When Sora gets home she is rather quite gloomy something that her neighbour Luke picks up on. Luke decides to give her the full, 'make Sora back to usual self treatment,' starting with forcing her sing as he plays the keyboard. Because despite her protests Sora does actually really enjoy playing music. Sora picks the song _Reach out to the Truth_, which seems like it'll been upbeat at least.

"Hey, Sora! Wanna help me out by singing as I play the keyboard?" Luke suggests.

"Fine, only since I owe you, though," Sora grumbles while secretly likely the idea.

Minato's musical skills are superb as expected and he ends up singing along with his neighbour to make her feel better. Sora cheers up further which is evident when she offers to make Luke a lunch for tomorrow since Nanako went shopping that day to Luke agrees to. Sora goes into the kitchen, opens the fridge and makes beef stew with Luke watching. Sora then gives Luke a little bit as a taste test. Luke exclaims after trying some of the beef stew, "Amazing, heavenly in fact."

Sora also happened to make some fish bait from the leftovers which she gives to Luke saying that, "Fishing supposed to good around, maybe you could try it."

"I might give it a shot, how hard can it be? I've played plenty of games of it," Luke muses making Sora grimace.

Dojima then requests of the protagonists when he arrives home, "Hey, can I have a word with you two?"

"Yes," Sora replies while Luke nods.

"Good... You two go to Junes a lot?" Dojima inquires of them.

"Very often," Luke answers.

"That ass Adachi keeps vanishing every now and again. I figure he's probably slacking off around Junes whenever he does. If you see him hanging around when you're at Junes, he's probably goofing around," Dojima theorizes.

"And..." Luke prompts wondering why Dojima is telling them this.

"So if either of you see Adachi at Junes, tell him off for me, okay?" Dojima requests.

"Yep, we will. I remember seeing Adachi in the food court before so we'll keep an eye out for him," Sora nods before going over to serve the beef stew.


	10. Chapter 10 - Setsuna? & Kanji

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

On Friday the 13th, during the lunch break at school, Luke and Sora share their prepared beef stew lunches with Kou Ichijo and Daisuke from the basketball and soccer club respectively.

"Wow, Sora! This is good! You make this yourself? I'm pretty good in a kitchen but you just showed me what's up," Kou exclaims after trying some of Sora's beef stew.

Sora blushes as she laughs at Kou's comment. Later, after school, Luke runs into the girl who had the love letter who tells him that she confessed to the guy she liked and it worked. Then the girl remarks that she should give her thanks to the Tatsuhime Shrine as her wish came true. Luke is pleased with the news.

Meanwhile Sora is at her part-time job as an assistant day care worker. Sora introduces herself to the children at the day care who are very curious about her.

A boy asks Sora, "Miss, do you have a boyfriend, you're really pretty so you should?"

"I, ah..." Sora stutters.

"Don't ask her that, you creep!" a girl tells the boy off.

Another little boy tells Sora, "Let's play tag, Miss! You're it!"

The children then run off waiting to be chased by Sora who is it. After day care finishes there is only one little boy left to be picked up.

A day care supervisor approaches Sora and inquires, "How are things, Sora-chan? Has everyone been picked up... Oh, looks like Yuuta-kun is still here. It's always like this, though..."

"Huh?" Sora responds.

A young woman with brown hair wearing a pink dress with a gray jacket on top walks up saying to the little boy, Yuuta, "Hi, Yuu-kun. I'm sorry I'm late..."

"Whatever," Yuuta scoffs before running off.

"Are you, one of the supervisors?" the woman asks Sora who nods and the woman responds, 'I see... Thanks for taking care of him. I'm sure Yuu-kun will cause you trouble but please continue to take care of him..."

The woman walks away to her car as the other day care supervisor tells Sora more about the boy, "Yuuta Minami... He's full of energy during his play sessions, maybe too much energy but once she arrives he's a totally different kid... She's his stepmother so I guess it can't be helped."

"Oh, really?" Sora questions surprised.

"Yuuta-kun's father got remarried to that woman you just met. I heard she's from the city... I really don't know what's she's thinking. Perhaps that's why Yuuta-kun is a trouble at school, too... The other day, he..." The other supervisor informs before trailing off into gossip and rumours.

Sora sighs as she worried about the kid but finishes helping at the day care centre before returning home. Luke however was at Junes that afternoon where he spots Adachi who he approaches. Adachi notices Luke, "Huh? Oh, it's you. What's the matter? Can I help you?"

"What are you doing?" Luke wonders.

"What's it look like? I'm working. It's easy to investigate here with all the people around. It's cool in the summer and warm in the winter. It's a pretty good place to..." Adachi claims but then exclaims, "Yeah, I think I've said enough!"

_It seems Adachi is actually slacking off... I approve,_ Luke reasons before deciding, "I'll hang out with you."

"Oh? That's a little strange," Adachi comments prior to inquiring, "What are you doing here? Killing time? Tough to do out here in the sticks, isn't it? There's nothing here. It's not like the city at all."

_I've found it's the opposite actually_, Luke wordlessly disagrees with him but reasons that most people don't have to solve murders thus he tells Adachi, "You can say that again..."

Adachi responds and then starts monologuing sounding unsatisfied, "You're alright. I knew you'd understand. You're from the city too, right? Get this; my first assignment here was tracking down a cat. My suit got so dirty and they wouldn't let me expense the dry cleaning bill! Next, I played peacemaker in a spat some married couple was having. I can't believe they've got the police doing that stuff but it's been more dangerous lately, so I can't kick back. There's that one case, you know? It's still not solved yet. The higher-ups don't know what to do. They keep changing procedure on the fly..."

"Um... Do I get to speak? Or..." Luke interrupts cool as a cucumber.

"Oops! I hope I'm not making you nervous. You guys have nothing to worry about, you know. Us police are on the job!" Adachi replies seemingly unnecessarily concerned for Luke Ashida as the Social link of the Jester Arcana initiates.

_Jester arcana? Are you serious? Give me a break,_ Luke silently complains about the mysterious voice's newest announcement. At same time, Sora who's just coming back from her part time job blinks as she hears the Jester Arcana social link announcement too. Sora concludes she going to have to spend more time with Adachi despite her aversion to the guy. But now back to Luke and Adachi.

"Well, time for me to get back to work." Adachi mentions to Luke but suddenly a loud noise seems to alarm Adachi who then proceeds to hide behind Luke as an old woman walks pass as Adachi doesn't want to be seen by the old woman.

This confuses Luke who puzzles, "Huh? What was that about?"

"Phew, that was close... I'd better go. You hurry on home, too. Don't tell Dojima-san I was in Junes, okay?" Adachi totally ignores Luke's question before walking away as young Luke blinks in puzzlement.

On TV that night there is program about young men who ride motorcycles recklessly in the rural town of Inaba.**_Apparently one of the so-called leaders of a gang attacked the camera crew but knowing this kind of reports. It's was probably not as bad as the report makes it sound. Then there's an image on a blonde teenager who is wearing the Yasogami High School jacket over his shoulders with a black t-shirt with a skull on it. The young guy yells at the camera crew, "What the hell are you punks doing here!"_**

Dojima puts down the newspaper he was reading recognizing the voice, "That voice..."

**_"This ain't a show! Get bent!" the guy shouts angrily._**

"Still up to the same old tricks?" Dojima comments.

"Do you know him, dad?" Nanako inquires.

"Mmm... Well, I know him through work. His name's Kanji Tatsumi... He's quite a handful. He's been crushing biker gangs in the area since middle school but I thought he got into a high school and started attending class," Dojima explains.

"Isn't crushing biker gangs, good? He's not a biker so shouldn't that be good, you know, helping clean up the community and all?" Luke questions. Yes Luke has invited himself over once again.

"Luke, that's not the point..." Sora points out which puzzles him.

Dojima sighs, "Man, that blur sure is pointless. It's completely obvious who it is. The guy's family runs a historic textile shop. I think what happened was, he crushed the local bikers all by himself because the noise kept his mother up at night."

"Sounds like an awful lot of work and effort," Luke reflects.

"It's a nice gesture but he's way too violent... At this rate, his mother'll have to apologize again," Dojima comments.

"Still..." Luke mentions before pondering the situation as Sora gets a bad feeling that something will happen to Kanji Tatsumi. Whilst Nanako thinks about the laundry.

After school the next day, it's raining and the Investigation Team gather to discuss the possibility that the Midnight Channel will be on that night.

"Whoa, it started raining... I guess the weather report was right," Chie announces.

"That means that show's probably gonna be on tonight," Luke reflects.

"I hope we don't see anyone," Yukiko prays.

"Yeah, that'd be best but if we do, maybe we'll see some kinda clue that can point us toward the killer," Yosuke mentions.

"Well everyone, don't forget to check you TV tonight! Got it?" Chie warns them and everyone nods in obedience.

That evening as Sora waits for midnight she checks out the fridge feeling hungry as always and decides to eat something. There is some grass in a pot, she decides she'll try it out of boredom and hungry. _Note to self, buy more snacks tomorrow so I don't think stuff like this seems like a good idea_, Sora notes as she eats. Not surprisingly she doesn't feel well but she's still so hungry... Sora pouts as searches for more food to no avail.

A few minutes later she finally gives up and decides to go out to shop and buy some food. _Luke can handle the Midnight Channel,_ Sora thinks as she prepares to leave but she stops going very green. _This can't be good,_ she reflects as she staggers to the bathroom and throws up. This is not unexpected but Sora finds her hunger disappear suddenly as it gets replaces with a splitting headache and a slight fever. Sora groans as nausea and dizziness consumes her. _Why, I did I do that? I am that stupid! Seriously!_ Sora complains taking shallow breaths as chills run out her body. She trembles slightly as she tries to get up but slips causing her to whimper.

Luke who has just came back to the house to pick up something he forgot hears her and bursts in the bathroom at first he is concerned, takes her to her room and nurses her for an hour or two but he eventually gets frustrated.

"Sora, sorry to ask you this but what did you do?" Luke demands as he places a fresh wet cloth on his neighbour's head as she lays on the couch in her room.

"Well... I was very peckish... I ran out of snacks, you see. So I, um, empty the kitchen of food but there wasn't much there..." Sora tells him between sharp breaths.

"Sora, what did you eat?" Luke questions slowly.

Sora looks guilty, "Well, there was only this grass stuff, so, I..."

"What! Are you insane? Grass? Seriously, what was going through your head?" Luke asks coldly and grumpily as he gives her some painkillers.

Sora takes the painkillers but cringes from a aching stomach, she grimaces as she tells him, "Um... I don't think I was thinking, I was pretty sleepy..."

Luke gives her an incredulous look before telling her off, "Okay, next Midnight Channel waiting session, I'm buying you tons of snack... No in fact I'll buy you a few feasts. If I have to, I'll make it myself! Also, I'll be locking the fridge!"

"I'll just pick the locks," Sora points out before whimpering from her headache.

Luke's red eyes appear pained and terribly full of pity but he thinks to himself with an ill-temper, _that I'll had to guard her like a guard dog or something_. Luke hates seeing his first real friend, Sora sick. Luke sighs at the situation as he adjusts his black rimmed glasses that he usually wears at night time.

When midnight chimes, the Midnight Channel comes on waking Sora from a fretful sleep and waking Luke from a living nightmare much to his relief. On TV there's a figure of a tall male, taller than Luke in fact. The image is unfocused so it's hard to tell who it is. But for Sora who smoothers a yelp and tells Luke she knows who it is despite her fever and blurry vision, "I just had a vision. Still works when I'm sick but it hurts like hell!"

"Point? But really don't strain yourself, okay?" Luke comments fussing over her.

"Stop fussing. I'm not dying... Though I feel like I want to..." Sora whimpers before telling her friend, "It's Kanji Tatsumi the guy from our school and who was on the news."

Luke nods but he frowns when Sora hisses in pain. Sora mutters to herself, "I need to get more self control... Luke hand me the phone, I'll call Yosuke."

"No! You're not. I'm ringing him and putting on speaker phone so that next time you feel so ravenous that you risk food poisoning you think about it," Luke snaps grabbing the phone Sora is attempting to reach. Luke also notices after he picks it up that Sora is about to fall off the couch so he picks her up and sits her but on the couch properly.

Sora laughs nervously as Luke calls Yosuke.

"Yosuke, it's Luke and Sora, you're on speaker phone, go," Luke orders.

"Ah... Um, I was expecting Sora-chan... Sorry but anyway I was just about to call anyway but on the screen just then it was a guy, don't you think?" Yosuke asks.

"Yeah, it's is... It's actually Kanji Tatsumi, ah... Ow! Ow! Ow! So sorry got I a cramp. I had a vision," Sora announces wincing at ever word she speaks.

Luke is worried and now Yosuke is too. However Luke's evil plan is working!

_It may be be a tad cruel and heartless but if it stops her from getting sick again, it's worth it,_ Luke thinks.

"What? You know who it is... Sora, are you okay? You don't sound to good," Yosuke frets.

"I'm fine. Honestly, I... Ow, my head... I mean, I, I... I'm, um..." Sora stammers.

Luke sighs, "She's sick. Sora, got food poisoning... Again."

"What? Again, why, what happened?" Yosuke questions swiftly.

Sora throws up into a bucket as Luke tells Yosuke, "Um, well, she ate some grass. Don't ask me why, she just did. Because she got bored waiting for midnight so she decided to put her life at mortal danger."

"That's... Ah... That's odd... Is she going to be alright? Do you need me to get anything for her?" Yosuke offers to help while Sora continues empties her stomach contents.

Luke answers, "Nah, just make sure to constantly remind her that randomly eating stuff from the fridge without thinking is a bad idea."

"Will do. Let's discuss this at Junes tomorrow. Make sure she doesn't come out of bed this time," Yosuke decides before Luke hangs up.

Luke then wanders over to his friend cleans her up and check her temperature. _Sora's burning up pretty good but she's strong so I'll just won't sleep tonight so I can keep an good eye on her_, Minato tells himself as he worries about her.

At Junes food court a pale, drawn and slightly green Sora and a tired Luke meets the Investigation Team. Yosuke jaw drops seeing Sora.

"Luke! I told you not to let her come! She's sick she needs to be in bed!" Yosuke loudly exclaims.

Sora coughs before saying in a hoarse voice, "I'm not that bad. Anyway, I have a quick recovery time for this sort of thing. I'll better by tomorrow. Plus I'm not contagious so it's completely okay..."

"It's not really okay, you look like a member of the living dead," Chie comments.

"It's my own fault... I should be more attentive to what I'm doing. Also Luke didn't want to take me, I just woke up and went here before he could wake up. It's not like I was getting any sleep anyhow," Sora replies.

"Why you fall asleep? You were meant to looking after her," Yosuke grumbles.

Luke stays still and hangs his head sorrowfully. Sora announces, "Ahem, now we will hold a meeting about the serial kidnapping and murder case we're investigating."

"Are sure you should be here? Sora-chan... You should go home, you're looking a little green," Yukiko questions.

"First, I positive that I have to be here and secondarily I feel the need to throw up again, so I'll be right back," Sora answers before stumbling off making Luke cringe.

Sora returns shortly after, Luke makes a bed off chairs which Sora reluctantly lays on using Luke's lap as a pillow.

"You so shouldn't be here... You're bloody insane, sometimes, Sora," Yosuke remarks.

"I have a roaring headache, let's make it quick. Last Midnight Channel, Kanji Tatsumi is the next victim saw it in a recurring vision that won't stop coming!" Sora complains.

Luke informs them looking exhausted as Sora, "This is the only reason I let her stay here. Her food poisoning is messing with her psychic abilities so it's making them happen again and again. Plus also it hurts her so I thought it might help if she can maybe use talking about the vision make it stop somehow... She was up all night whimpering... I, I couldn't do anything to help..."

"Okay, if it might help her, we'll continue the meeting..." Yosuke decides reluctantly.

"Wait if it was a guy, then the theory about all the victims having one thing in common, that being female with ties to the first incident is wrong," Yukiko realizes.

"Bingo, that's it, now all they have in common is having been on TV, please keep talking about the case, it's working wonders," Sora remarks her head feeling a little less cluttered by the visions flashing through.

"Alright, so when in my case when I got kidnapped the image changed..." Yukiko starts.

"Yeah, the screen got clear all of a sudden and the program looked like some low-budget TV show," Yosuke finishes for her.

Yukiko adds,"But last night, we couldn't clearly see whoever it was well except for you Sora-chan... Poor Sora-chan..."

"Keep talking about the case, by the way it means that he's not inside the TV yet so he should probably do something," Luke orders.

Yukiko agrees, "Uh-huh, I think that's safe to assume but can we really prevent him from being taken?"

"Yeah and if all goes well, we might catch the killer in the bargain. I hate to say it but we'll have to wait another night and see what happens, we can't let Sora in the TV world like this," Yosuke adds to which everyone but Sora agrees to.

"Yes, we have no choice but to wait and force Sora to get some rest," Chie declares.

"I can go and...' Sora starts.

However Luke shuts her up by gently running his hand across her forehead, "You got a fever, I hate to break it to you but just because you've want to do something to help save someone doesn't mean you can just disregard your own health... So it's time to rest. The visions have stop now, right?"

Sora nods slowly before falling asleep despite her efforts to stay awake. Everyone sighs heavily. They all offer to help Luke take care of her. Luke accepts the help as he picks his sister and carries her home. Nanako and Dojima are equally worried about Sora thus they appoint Luke as her unofficial nurse but eventually everyone has to go back to their own homes. Well except for Luke of course... So, at the night's rainy midnight, the Midnight Channel comes on displaying on it's screen an image of a clearer yet still fuzzy and out of focused version of Kanji Tatsumi. Sora is not much better but is now able to sleep when she wants to so it's kind of a step up.

Yosuke calls Luke, "Did you see that?"

"It's most definitely Kanji Tatsumi just as Sora predicted," Luke comments getting to the point, his patience isn't so high at the moment.

"It's not like I doubt her but now we just got verification that's the visions were true. You know what, he was on TV, the other day, on that special news report! He's one scary dude," Yosuke tells him.

"I've seen scarier," Luke points out his voice distant.

"Alright, I hope Sora, get well again soon. Let's all get together tomorrow without Sora, okay?" Yosuke demands snapping Luke from his thoughts.

"I'll try my best but Sora might not like it," Luke tells him.

"Oh before I forget, it's off-topic but I was meaning to ask you something. So what do you think about Yukiko and Chie? I mean, which one's your type?" Yosuke inquires in an attempt to distract Minato from Sora's condition.

"Yukiko," Luke admits.

Yosuke laughs before warning him, "Really, that's good... I mean, never mind and don't worry. This is just between you and me. Also get some sleep so that your troublesome neighbour doesn't sneak out again."

"Right, see ya," Luke answers before hanging up.

After school the next day, after it's finished Luke attends a meeting with the rest of the known Persona users in Inaba.

"The one who was on last night... It was just like Sora-chan predicted," Chie starts the conversation off.

"Kanji Tatsumi, huh? He definitely didn't look like the social type," Yosuke reflects.

"Now there's an understatement. Isn't he really scary? Did you see the news special the other day?" Chie inquires of them.

"Yeah, I saw it," Yosuke confirms.

"Me too," Luke recalls.

"You mean the special on biker gangs? I watched it too. He wasn't like that when he was younger though..." Yukiko reveals about Kanji Tatsumi.

Chie asks, "You know him, Yukiko?"

"Uh-huh but we haven't talked to each other in a long time. His family runs a textile shop and we've been a customer of theirs for many years. So I speak with Kanji-kun's mother from time to time. Oh, why don't we go there now? We might be able to talk to him in person," Yukiko suggests.

"Sounds good. At the very least, we can ask if anything strange has come up lately. I wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley but I'm pretty sure he won't fly off the handle at his family's store," Chie reasons.

"Alright, then let's get there already... Sora at her home, she was still a little sick this morning so she won't be coming," Luke informs.

"Thank goodness," everyone in the group breathes a sigh of relief.

"If things get rough, we're counting on you guys to defend us!" Chie announces gesturing to Yosuke and Luke who blink in surprise.

Sora gets out of bed as she knows Luke is gone and that Luke and the others will be going to Kanji's family's textile shop so they can talk to Kanji in person. Sora is feeling a lot better but is still rather weak. However she is strong enough to be annoyed by Luke dotting her though and strong enough to come up with a plan. Although, the plan's a little extreme...

Sora decides to disguise herself as boy thus she dresses in a white shirt, plaid blue pants, dark blue coat with long sleeves, a light blue ribbon bow-tie and yellow buttons. Yes, she is crossing dressing so that her own friends don't recognize her and send her home because she's sick. Sora for her disguise also dons a short gray wig, amber eye contacts and fake black rimmed glasses to complete her disguise. Sora also thinks up a fake name for her alias _Setsuna_ a unisex name meaning a moment or an instant and her middle name.

Sora also remembers to use male-pronouns to refer to herself while in her disguise. She is thankfully that her parents gave her a course in how to create artificial identities that even fool them. Don't ask about her parents line of work, it's ah... It's very specialized let's just say about their line of work.

Sora manages to get the Tatsumi Textiles shop before Minato and the others do but as Sora is talking to Kanji Tatsumi's mother she notices Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke and Luke walking in the shop which makes her freeze slightly but she swiftly and thankfully regains her composure without anyone noticing her lack of it.

Now back to Luke's perspective... He has no one that the slender bespectacled gray-blue haired young man is actually Sora Setsuna Narukami.

"Hello," Yukiko greets the shop owner, Kanji's mother who she knows from her family being customers of the textile shop.

"Ah, Yuki-chan. it's so nice to see you," the shop owner tell her.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, Ma'am... I'll be taking my leave," the slender 'man,' farewells Kanji's mother using male-pronouns to refer to 'himself.'

"I'm sorry, Setsuna-kun, that I couldn't help more," Kanji's mother apologizes to the slender young 'man.'

"It's all right; you've given me plenty to think about. Thank you," _Setsuna_, the slender young 'man,' assures her.

"Goodbye," Kanji's mother tells _Setsuna_ who then exits the store but gives Minato and the other a brief panicked nod as, 'he,' leaves.

"What's up with him? Weirdo," Yosuke harshly remarks.

"I dunno. Never seen him before. At least I don't think I've seen him before," Chie admits.

"Hmm... He seems familiar though," Luke comments but shakes the thought dismissively from his head.

"Yuki-chan, you're as lovely as always. Your features are starting to remind me of your mother when she was young. How can I help you today? Are you out shopping with your friends?" The shop owner, Kanji's mother asks.

"Oh, um... Well, actually," Yukiko stammers.

Chie then recognizes a scarf, "Hey, this scarf, I've seen this somewhere before..."

"Hm? Huh, you're right. Where was that?" Yosuke wonders.

"The noose inside that creepy room inside the TV," Luke whispers to Yosuke.

Yosuke realizes, "That's right! That room with those faceless posters... Then... It's that announcers..."

"Are you acquaintances of Ms Yamano?" The shop owner, Kanji's mother asks.

"Uh, well, kinda," Yosuke tries to say before asking, "Um... Did Ms Yamano happen to have a scarf like this?"

"Yes, it was a special order she placed. She actually ordered a pair but in the end, she said she only wanted the women's scarf. It left us with no choice but to sell this one separately," Kanji's mother answers.

Chie wonders very quietly, "Oh man... There is a connection to the first case... What are we gonna do?"

"How, how should I know?" Yosuke points out.

Then there is the unexpected sound of a door bell that is followed by the sound of a deliveryman's voice saying, "Hello! Delivery here for the Tatsumi's."

"Oh, I'll be right there. I'm sorry you'll have to excuse me," Kanji's mother apologizes.

"Oh, it's okay. We should get going, " Chie assures the shop owner, Kanji's mother.

"I'll come again, Ma'am," Yukiko tells Kanji's mother.

"Is that so? Well, then please say hello to your mother for me," Kanji's mother replies as she goes out the back to answer the door.

"So it's connected to the first case but why the scarf? Why would the killer target someone over that or is there something else? Damn it, what's going on?" Yosuke ponders.

Luke suggests taking the leadership role while Sora is unavailable much to his immense displeasure, "C'mon, let's talk outside."

Just outside the textile shop they see Kanji Tatsumi not all that strange really if you think about, it's his family's store. Luke is not fazed by this as he attempts to approach Kanji.

"Huh? It's Kanji-kun," Yukiko exclaims.

"What? Quick, hide!" Yosuke orders panicked about Kanji's reputation.

"What... Why, hide? Are you kidding me?" Luke questions but Yukiko and the others drag Luke to a hiding spot despite Luke's confusion about the idea.

Since Sora's disguise as her fake male alias exited the textile store she has been talking to Kanji as she knows that the reputations people had aren't usually how people truly are. She learnt that first hand with Ichiro who despite his tough reputation he also had a softer side. After a few minutes the group notice that _Setusna_ is talking to Kanji.

"Why is that Setsuna person talking to Kanji Tatsumi?" Luke asks when he see _Setsuna_ talking to Kanji.

"Sh! Stay quiet! I can't hear what they're saying!" Yosuke points out.

Luke is hesitant to obey the advice but does so just to be safe, so the team eavesdrop on _Setsuna's_ conversation with Kanji.

"You... You want to talk?" Kanji inquires of _Setsuna_.

"Yes, I'm quite interested in you," _Setsuna_ replies.

Kanji nervously looks away saying, "I guess that's cool."

"I want to meet you some time, when a good time?" _Sestuna_ asks Kanji.

"All right fine, tomorrow's fine with me," Kanji tells _Setsuna_.

"Are you going to school, tomorrow?" _Setsuna_ asks.

"Huh? School? Course I'm going to school," Kanji answers.

_Setsuna_ smiles as 'he,' adjusts 'his,' glasses, "Then I'll meet you at the gates after school tomorrow. See you you then."

Kanji warns _Setsuna_, "Okay, if you're sure. Just make sure to get some rest. You look a little tired, Setsuna-kun."

"I will, thanks again for the help. You're too kind and quite intriguing... I'll meet you tomorrow. It'll be nice to get to know you better," _Setsuna_ tells him cheerfully before 'he,' departs the scene.

"Did he say he was interested? He's a guy and I'm a guy but he's interested in me?" Kanji mutters to himself blushing but then he notices the team eavesdropping on him. So Kanji react aggressively, "Huh? What the hell are you pricks looking at!"

"Spilt!" Yosuke orders the group.

"What's their problem?" Kanji grumbles before angrily chasing after the group.

Luke is about to confront the guy when the rest of the group drag him with them as they flee as fast as they can with Kanji at their heels. Kanji doesn't chase them long he just makes most of them scare enough to run for hills just on the thought he might come after them in future. Eventually they stop with Luke mentally adding Kanji to the top of his hit list that he keeps inside his head.

"That scared the hell out of me. He's even worse in person than on TV," Chie comments.

"So the one to be the next victim is Kanji-kun, what do we do?" Yukiko wonders.

"Yeah and I just realized something. Remember the common points we were talking about? His mum fits the pattern. She's a woman and she knew Ms Yamano but it was her son who appeared on TV... So, what does that mean?" Yosuke tells them.

"Kanji's a target " Luke bluntly points out.

"Yeah but his mother fits the pattern more he does," Yosuke argues.

"Oh, maybe it's similar to my case. If you think about it, my mother fit the victim profile more than I did. She was the one who dealt directly with Ms Yamano but I was the one who was targeted," Yukiko interrupts.

"Does that mean it'll be the kid again instead of the mother? Yet, if that's true, then the killer's motive makes no sense at all. It'd have nothing to do with silencing witnesses or revenge or anything," Chie questions.

"Ya think we're on the wrong track? Maybe even the first case had nothing to do with grudges or revenge... Or is there some kinda secret in the textile shop itself... Ugh! I'm totally lost, I keeping seeing Kanji talking to Sora-chan, in my head," Yosuke tells them.

Luke tells Yosuke, "You lost me..."

"But we can't ignore this," Yukiko points out.

"Hmm... Why don't we just go ahead and ask Kanji himself? We could at least see is anything odd's happened lately. He scares the wits out of me but " Chie suggests.

Luke then announces, "Hey wasn't Kanji making plans with weird kid, Setsuna something a moment ago to meet up at school with him, tomorrow?"

"That's odd, that he would do that after only knowing him a few minutes at best," Yosuke remarks.

"Wait, why? I only knew Sora a few minutes before becoming her friend," Luke questions.

"Well, I heard he's been skipping school ever since the new year started... Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?" Yosuke informs.

"Obviously," Luke mumbles agreeing under his breath.

"Yeah, something did seem weird. It's suspicious, all right. There's something funny going on here... I can sense it," Chie agrees.

"Sense? You sound like Teddie... Still, we might find some clues," Yosuke remarks.

"Alright, what should we do?" Yukiko wonders.

"Let's try staking out both Kanji and his family's store. We definitely don't want the killer getting ahead of us and winning," Luke responds.

"That being said... Yukiko, can I have your cell number?" Yosuke requests.

"Heh... Was this your plan all along?" Chie accuses him.

"Uh, no? I got everybody's phone number except for hers and the Y section of my address book needs some filling out," Yosuke denies.

Chie sighs heavily as she demands, "While we're on the subject, could you stop calling at night just to tell dirty jokes? You really sound like a pervert."

"Hey, don't interrupt! I'm trying to have a conversation with Yukiko here!" Yosuke complains about Chie prior to asking Yukiko, "C'mon, Amagi. You don't mind, right?"

"Oh, that reminds me... I need to buy tofu on my way home," Yukiko mention out of the blue completely ignoring Yosuke.

"Whoa... She didn't hear a word I said," Yosuke laments.

_This is rather amusing, I was the one who got ignored completely for once, _Luke reflects as he watches the group talk.

"Okay then, the stakeout is set for tomorrow. Hmm... Stakeouts, tailing people... Whoa! I'm getting goosebumps!" Chie exclaims.

Luke comes back to Dojima's place to find Sora fast asleep but he doesn't have the heart to wake her to tell the team's plan. _It's probably better she doesn't know that way she get better quicker and she needs the sleep._ _Thinking of which. Time for me to hit the hay, too_, Luke reflects before falling asleep on his futon that Sora thankfully kept for him in her room for when he visited which was clearly often.

The next afternoon the Investigation Team excluding Sora is staking out the school's gate. Sora actually stays home from school this day too as she plans to meet Kanji in her male alias _Setsuna_. However Luke doesn't know this.

Chie asks Yosuke, "Has the target arrived at school?"

"Yes, Ma'am! Visual ID confirmed! Target arrived in-zone near the end of his mess break with mother-issued ration in hand," Yosuke answers while whispering.

"Current status?" Luke inquires.

"In the bathroom, fixing his hair. The target was acting nervous. I left my position before he had a chance to pick on me!" Yosuke replies.

Yukiko ponders aloud, "I wonder what kind of plans they made... It didn't seem like he know that boy very well."

"Well, I think there's something more subtle..." Chie starts to say.

Luke interjects, "Target approaching; hide and act natural."

Kanji walks out the gates and looks around for _Setsuna_.

_Setsuna_ strolls out smiling, "I hope, I didn't keep you waiting?"

"No, I, I just got here too... You're looking a lot better," Kanji assures her blushing almost.

_Setsuna_ grins, "Feeling it too! I feel right as rain. Thanks for the get some rest suggestion."

Kanji breaths a sigh of relief before _Setsuna_ prompt him to follow 'him.' _Setsuna_ hasn't noticed Luke and the others due to the fact she's still recovering from her food poisoning a little despite being a bit better than what she was.

"What... What in the world was that?" Yosuke exclaims when the pair are out of earshot.

Chie declares, "Anyway! We gotta hurry after them or we'll lose them!"

"Okay, let's spilt up into two groups. One team will follow Kanji and the other will stake out the shop," Luke commands.

"Roger that! How should we spilt the teams?" Chie inquires.

"I'll go with Chie, to tail Tatsumi," Yosuke decides.

"What? Fine," Chie agrees before looking at the slowly disappearing image of Kanji who's a good head or two taller than the slender _Setsuna_, "Oh man, they're almost out of sight! C'mon, Yosuke!"

"So, Luke, you're pairing up with Yukiko... Eh, okay. Alright! Chie, we'll need to pretend we're on a date to make it look natural!" Yosuke mentions.

"Not in a million years! There'll be no need for that if we stay out of sight," Chie argues.

"Aren't we are meant to be following them not talking," Luke points out.

"Geez, you're right. Let's hurry and go!" Chie realizes as she runs after Kanji and _Setsuna_ with Yosuke following close behind.

"I wonder if those two will be alright... Oh, um, that leaves us in charge of staking out the textile shop," Yukiko worries until she asks Luke, "So, shall we go?"

Luke nods and they head off and stake out the textile shop. Yukiko has gotten some food for them to have as they wait. Yukiko hands Luke his food saying, "Sorry about the wait... This one's for you."

Luke accepts the gift saying to Yukiko, "Thanks, Yukiko-chan. By the way, the shop's fine for the moment."

"I hope it stays that way but do you think the culprit will come?" Yukiko worries.

"No worries, I'll protect you," Luke reassures her.

Yukiko blushes as she stammers, "Huh? Oh, okay... Thanks. I'm counting on you."

Luke tells her, "Good but don't worry about anything, okay?"

"Thanks but I can't help thinking if would be scary if the culprit did show up... However if they do, I'll do what I can to help you catch them. You all saved my life... I don't want to be the only one doing nothing... I mean, I'm sure there's something I can do," Yukiko admits.

"Don't stress about, okay?" Luke assures Yukiko.

"Oh, sorry, I went on and on without realizing... I, I guess I'm a little nervous," Yukiko admits to Luke.

"You should ease up. There's still a chance the killer won't show up," Luke points out.

Yukiko reveals, "That's not it. I'm nervous about something else. I've never chatted with a boy my age like this before... Chie of course, has no problem getting along with guys because of her personality but I think she's had more fun hanging out with you and of course Yosuke as well lately..."

"Is that right?" Luke wonders.

"The same is true for me. I'm sorry. I made things even more awkward," Yukiko blushes as the Priestess Arcana social link begins for Luke.

"Nah... It's fine," Luke reports before he asks her, "Oh yeah, Yukiko, I was wondering could I have your phone number?"

"Huh? Oh, okay, if you want. I can't always answer, since I help out around the inn but feel free to call anytime," Yukiko blushes before her and Luke exchange numbers.

After which Yukiko and Luke kept watching the shop with no apparent changes. They talk about various things to keep each entertained.

Meanwhile _Setsuna_ and Kanji are walking side by side but they don't notice Yosuke with Chie who are practically stalking them. How can they not notice well? Though, it could be because get along so well.

"Hey... May I cut to the chase and ask you a few questions?" _Setsuna_ inquires of Kanji catching him off guard.

"Satonaka, Satonaka, do you copy? Over," Yosuke asks Chie from behind a pole using his phone as a radio.

Chie responds from behind a red post box using her phone as a radio as well, "I hear ya. The target is conversing 200 metres in front of me. Man, this is weird, Over."

Yosuke cringes, "Yeah, we definitely stand out."

"No, I mean them! I get this weird feeling about them," Chie tells him.

"Weird? " Yosuke questions after stealing a strong long glance at the people they are currently tailing.

"Um, I don't know how to put it," Chie admits but dismisses her thought, "Maybe it's just my imagination..."

"Imagination?" Yosuke echoes.

"Hey, how do think you the others are doing?" Chie inquires ignoring Yosuke somewhat.

Yosuke remarks carelessly,"Beats me. For all we know, Ashida-kun's hitting on Yukiko as we speak."

"Yeah, no. He's not like you. Yukiko doesn't seem to be interested in that stuff anyway..." Chie defends Luke before she asks, "Wait, are you saying he's interested in her?"

Yosuke looks like he's about to say yes but then catches himself by saying, "Yeah... No, huh? It's like you said or I... I wouldn't know. We don't really talk about that kind of stuff... Ha-aha-ha, ha..." Yosuke then laughs nervously and guiltily.

"Now I'm even more suspicious! You know something, don't you?" Chie counters.

"I, I seriously don't know! It's not like we hanging out that long," Yosuke protests.

"Ugh, you're not going to me are you?" Chie sighs.

"Say... Why are we positioned like this?" Yosuke questions changing the topic.

"We'd both get bused if he found us together. Over, geez... Hanamura," Chie answers.

Yosuke cringes as he points out, "You put, 'over,' in the wrong spot."

"So was I thinking we should split up a little. Over," Chie suggests much to Yosuke's disappointment.

"Then this is pointless. It's 100% guaranteed he'd get us both," Yosuke sighs.

"That aside, I'm getting hungry. Over," Chie changes the topic.

"Like I care! Why don't you just order delivery?" Yosuke remarks.

"Delivery? But we're outside," Chie puzzles.

"Didn't you know? Aiya's Aika Nakamura is highly well known to deliver anywhere and everywhere," Yosuke informs Chie.

"For real! In that case..." Chie exclaims as she hangs up on Yosuke and rings up the Chinese Diner Aiya to deliver some food to her, "Excuse me but I'd like a delivery for two beef bowls."

Yosuke moves over to Chie's hiding spot saying, "I don't want anything!"

"Who said one's for you? They're both for me!" Chie points out.

Yosuke grimaces not sounding impressed, "Oh, you don't say?"

Chie starts tell the food delivery service, "I'm at..."

Suddenly Kanji who Chie and Yosuke were meant to be watching, Kanji who is no longer with _Setsuna_ and Kanji demands of them, "Hey, you! What the hell are you two doing?"

Yosuke struggles to think of excuse and comes up with this, "Oh, well, you see... We're, we're just a loving couple passing by!"

"In your dreams!" Chie snaps at Yosuke not helping the situation.

Yosuke whispers urgently, "Don't argue with me, stupid!"

"But I'm not going along with that story!" Chie argues still not helping the situation.

"Huh? Didn't I see you guys yesterday?" Kanji questions them.

Yosuke laughs nervously and tries not very convincingly to explain, "Ah-aha-ha! Aha-ha... C'mon, it just so happened that we were walking behind you guys. Pure coincidence! Hey! Our houses are just over that way, so we'll be going now..."

"Um, look, we weren't planning on getting in your way and there's nothing strange about it, either..." Chie badly explains.

"Strange!" Kanji exclaims.

"Satonaka, you moron! Why can't you keep your big mouth shut? Run for it!" Yosuke whispering angrily to Chie before he sprints away.

"Hey, Hanamura! Don't leave me behind!" Chie calls out after Yosuke as she follows him.

Kanji chases after them shouting, "Hey! Stop right there! Wait, damn it! It's not like that! I swear it isn't!"

A good while later they are still running with Kanji behind them proclaiming that, "This ain't what you think! You, you got it all wrong! Hey! Are you two listening, damn it! It seriously ain't like that!"

Later on Luke and Yukiko see Chie and Yosuke bowing them begging for forgiveness.

"What happened?" Luke demands crossing his arms as he adjust his sunglasses.

"We regret to inform, that our mission failed," Chie admits to Luke.

"There was nowhere to hide. Sorry but we bought trouble!" Yosuke explains before continuing to run away from Kanji Tatsumi.

Chie adds before running off, "Yukiko, I'm sorry!"

Yukiko notes with alarm about Kanji, "He's chasing them."

"Let's run," Luke suggests as Kanji grows closer.

Kanji is angrily shouting as Chie and Yosuke, "Wait, damn it! I said, wait up! You're dead! You're so stinking dead!"

Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and Luke are all running away from Kanji but Luke's calmly sprinting backwards yet no one really notices. Bizarre...Yosuke frets, "Damn it! He's gonna get all of us at this rate. Time to become our decoy, Chie!"

"Why me?" Chie complains.

"You know the line, 'I'll handle him. You keep going!' This is your chance to say it!" Yosuke tries to encourage Chie.

It works as Chie murmurs, "You have a point..."

"Chie, don't let him trick you!" Yukiko warns.

"What's the big deal, we can do this all day, can we?" Luke question but no one responds to him and they ignore him.

"I said to stop running me!" Kanji orders chasing after the four of them but exclaims as a motorcycle drives pass him, "What the hell?"

The short girl on the motorcycle is wearing a helmet Aika on top on her navy blue hair, she has pale skin, brown eyes and additionally part of her hair is braided with a Chinese hair-clip. She is wearing a white shirt with a matching white skirt and a headscarf of the same colour but the shirt she has a deep red apron. Luke assumes the girl must the daughter of Aiya's owner...

The name of the girl would then be Aika Nakamura whom tells Chie, "Thanks for the order."

"What?" Yosuke questions not believing what's happening.

"This just can't be happening," Luke comments.

"Here's your delivery," Aika reports to Chie.

"How'd you find us when we've been on the move?" Yosuke questions Aika.

Aika totally ignores him saying to Chie, "The total is 1,600 yen."

"Don't blow me off!" Yosuke snaps.

"Sorry. Do you have change?" Chie asks Yukiko as she still in running.

Yosuke is shocked, "And you're paying!"

"Chie, here's a hundred yen," Yukiko starts to hand Chie some cash.

"Save it for later!" Yosuke orders.

"Just leave the bowls," Aika Nakamura interjects with little expression.

"Where?" Luke wonders.

The team pauses for awhile for the delivery transactions afterwards Kanji then catches up to them, "Why are you jerks following me around? Damn it, what the hell's going on!"

After Kanji goes silent Yosuke takes the opportunity to ask him, "Hey, uh, mind if we ask something? Has anything strange happened to you lately?"

"Huh? Strange... What's this strange stuff, huh! Are you saying that I'm strange?" Kanji answers sounding defensive.

"Nice move, Yosuke," Luke mutters.

Yosuke shakes his head, "Huh? No, I didn't mean!"

"You jerks better get the hell out of my face or I'm taking you down!" Kanji shouts.

"What! Wait, why?" Yosuke puzzles.

"I look like I'm joking?" Kanji replies yelling.

"No, it would appear you're yelling," Luke remarks nonchalantly.

Kanji convinces all of the group to flee in terror save for Luk who's half oblivious to Kanji threats but Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko come back and drag him away from Kanji.

After much running, Chie complains as she takes a break,"Ugh... Too much running..." "Though we did manage to lose him," Yosuke comments.

"Yeah," Luke nods flicking through the music playlist on his phone.

"Chie... Is it good?" Yukiko asks Chie about her beef bowl that Aika delivered.

Chie is sitting down and eating the food, "Ah, it's so nice and warm!"

"Man, this sucks! We can't keep this up! Well, nothing happened today, so I guess everything's okay... Let's disband for the day," Yosuke assumes.

"But what about Kanji-kun?" Yukiko questions.

Luke reminds the group, "He'll be fine... He won't get kidnapped without a fight but I guess we technically should keep an eye on him a bit longer."

"It's already been a few days since he appeared on the Midnight Channel, though."

"Hmm... Yes... if this is anything like Yukiko's case, it'll happen soon," Yosuke concludes.

"Then we can't let our guard down... I think we should come back tomorrow to check up on him," Yukiko suggests.

"Well, since we're done for the day... I'm going home, bye!" Yosuke says farewell to the entire group with a brief wave.

Where should I leave the bowls?" Chie wonders but Luke just shrugs as he has no idea.

Luke gets back to Dojima's place, sees Sora (who not in the _Setsuna_ disguise) looking completely fine and well. Thus he hugs her tightly as Sora blinks blankly with a half-eaten ramen on the table.

Luke abruptly let's her go and looks her over before he begins to complain half-heartedly about her. Then Luke tell her what happened that day with Kanji Tatsumi.

"What? Wait... Why would you all stalk him? That's absurd," Setsuko comments.

Luke eyes narrow, "That's not relative... Were you okay today?"

"Other than collapsing today, I'm fine," Sora answers but then realizes her mistake.

"What! Tell me more... You collapsed?" Luke demands.

"Oh, that... Well, I hadn't eaten awhile because despite trying I just threw it up, then food poisoning and lack of sleep left me feeling a bit weak so... I kind of over did it going around town pretending I was fine," Sora explains.

"Pretending? To be fine? Hmm, you weren't doing a very good job," Luke points out.

Sora sighs, "I know. Anyhow, Kanji helped me out and brought me something to drink. Which I didn't vomit so that was relief, Then we went out to get some food and explained the reason why I probably collapsed and..."

"Sora Narukami..." Luke states.

"Yes?" Sora meekily wonders.

"I'm really glad you're back to normal now but did you at least tell Kanji that he's life is in mortal danger, by any chance?" Luke questions.

"Oh, that's what I forgot... Sorry, that slipped my mind once I found I could eat again, I kind of was being distracted," Sora apologizes making Luke groan loudly in annoyance.

"Wait, when did you meet him?" Luke questions as he realizes Sora had meant with Kanji.

"Oh... Well, I..." Sora explains the whole cross-dressing as a boy saga that she started so she could she be involved in the investigation. Luke's not impressed.

"We'll have to check on him again tomorrow, now if you excuse I'm going to be playing the piano, alone for the remainder of the evening... At my own house," Luke informs her with a harsh tone after he finished ringing up the other members of the Investigation Team and filling them in on the cross-dressing scenario of Setsuna's actually Sora. Luke starts heading in the wrong direction accidentally mistaking the cupboard door for the front door.

Sora mutters looking miserable, "I'm sorry..."

"Okay I'm going to my house, bye," Luke announces walking backward but he at one point decides turns quickly to the right. Luke curses when he runs into a wall. Luke has a massive blind spot to his right because of his eye.

Setsuko cringes as she goes back to her ramen, "Rats, if he's doing that he must be really furious... I'm going to have to make this up to him aren't I?"

Later Luke gets a call from Yukiko causing him to stop playing piano and answer it. Luke tells him, "Oh, hello? It's Yukiko. I, I'm sorry to call so late. Um, Kanji-kun seems to be missing! I had some calls to make for the inn, so I called the textile shop as well. When I spoke to Kanji-kun's mother... She told me that he left the house and hasn't returned since. She did say that this happens all the time but, what do you think?"

"I'll like to ignore but... It actually does sound bad," Luke tells her.

"I think so, too. He could be, it's going to rain again tonight. Maybe the Midnight Channel will come on, Then we'll know for sure if..." Yukiko responds.

"Talk to you later, I'll call Sora," Luke informs her hanging up his phone but he gets a call from teary eyed Sora.

Minato can her the sadness in her voice, "I think you might already have an answer to the question of whether or not Kanji is kidnapped or not. Sora, you had vision, didn't you?"

"Yeah, about Kanji, he's gone to the TV world, he's in danger... We have to something... Only if I had of focused more then this wouldn't of have happened," Sora sobs.

"Sora, it's not your fault you did your best. Let's watch the Midnight Channel just to get more clues," Luke orders.

"I'll make sure do that, stay on the phone with me please," Sora begs clearly distressed to which Luke agrees to not grant her wish but instead he climbs out of his window and over his tree that reaches over to Sora's window. Sora smirks and opens the window for him.

Later on that rainy night the Midnight Channel, on screen, there is a clear and sharp image. **_A boy on the screen who looks like Kanji, although he's a scantly dressed version announces in an odd accent, "Hello, dear viewers... It's time for Bad, Bad Bathhouse!"_**

"I don't like the look of this," Luke remarks as Sora's cheeks are burning pink.

**_"Tonight, I'll introduce a superb site for those searching for sublime love that surpasses the separation of the sexes!" The weird version of Kanji speaks with a lisp before growling and then continuing, "I'm your Kanji Tatsumi, serving you this scandalously special sneak-in report! Goodness gracious, just imagine the things that might happen to me there! I'm hot! I'm on fire! What should I do with my melting hot body? I'm so hot. I'll just have to thrust... Deeper in! Ooh! Well then, let's get this show on the road! Tootaloo!"_**

The screen goes black and the broadcast of the TV world ends.

"That was different," Sora comments.

"No, that's an understatement," Luke disagrees as Sora's phone rings.

It's Yosuke sounding flustered, Sora puts the phone on speaker, "Hey... Hey! What the... I mean! What the?"

"Calm down, by the way Luke's here too," Setsuko tells him.

"That's no surprise you two are joined at hip... But that was completely over the top! Though, it really was Kanji," Yosuke exclaims

"Yes, I failed to save him," Sora adds.

"No, it's my fault too. Only if I held my ground and stayed a little longer," Yosuke sighs before asking, "In any case, that place that was behind him... What do you two think it is? A 'superb site for those searching for sublime love?' I just don't get it!"

"No idea, how about you, Yosuke? Oh, you want a copy? I recorded it," Luke responds.

Yosuke answers, "No clue either... Wait? A copy?"

"Yes... I just said that... You want one?" Luke offers.

Yosuke yells, "Hell no! Anyways, we'd better hurry and come up with a plan tomorrow!"

"Good, thanks for calling, night Yosuke," Sora tells him.

"Night, Sora. Night, Luke..." Yosuke informs them before Sora hangs up. She then goes to her futon and falls asleep quickly. Luke does the same after climbing back over to his house via the tree and windows.


	11. Chapter 11 - Bad, Bad, Bathhouse,

Disclaimer : I own Nothing...

After school the next day, the team meet up to discussion things namely, Kanji Tatsumi. Sora joins them after sincerely apologizing to them multiple times.

"Given the pattern so far, Kanji's already inside the TV," Yosuke ruefully concludes.

Yukiko ponders, "I wonder what the Midnight Channel really is..."

"At first, I thought it was one of those 'paranormal,' things but when I gave it a try, it was real. Turns out it's actually connected to another world," Chie informs.

"If there's a rumour going around, that means a bunch of people are watching it," Yosuke points out.

"How did the rumour go? If you stare into a turned-off TV on a rainy night," Yukiko starts.

"No one in their right mind would try something that ridiculous," Yosuke starts.

"So you're not in your right mind?" Luke raises a question.

Yosuke adds as he slowly realizes, "I going to say unless someone urged them to but if you actually try, it does work and not just once. If this rumour spreads and everyone starts watching the Midnight Channel..."

"That would be bad," Sora remarks.

"It could cause a huge panic," Chie agrees with a nod.

"If Teddie is right, the missing people themselves create the stuff we see. So it's not random. It's specifically related to whoever goes missing," Yosuke theorizes.

Chie sighs, "Yukiko had a show too but she doesn't remember doing anything like that."

"Um, this might be a little off subject but... The culprit is probably watching the shows that come on, right?" Yukiko inquires.

Chie realizes, "No doubt. He's probably sitting back and enjoying... Wait a sec... I bet he is enjoying it! He's probably laughing his head off watching the, 'show,' that come on after he throws people into the TV!"

"Most killers, kidnappers and freaky evil people don't do things like this because they just people hate, you know," Sora remarks.

"Ugh, now when I think of the killer, I get this image of a total sicko!" Yosuke exclaims.

Luke bitterly and matter-of-fact like in tone points out, "What'd you expect, a killer is going to be sicko, killers do kill people and that's sick, right?"

"Wait, so if people saw Yukiko's show do you think people were watching what happened to me too?" Chie inquires.

"Probably," Luke tells her.

Chie declares, "Oh, that is it! That killer is dead meat! I'm gonna leave footprints all over his face! Guys, first we save Kanji!"

"Must we, can't he save himself, he seems perfectly capable?" Luke questions as he doesn't like the idea of saving the guy who was spending so much time with Sora.

"Yes, Luke we must save him... Chie, you may continue ranting," Sora answers.

"Okay, after saving Kanji. Then, we crush the killer! Finally we crush the killer and send him to hell! Got it?" Chie goes on ranting.

Everyone nods in agreement that's before Yukiko laughs saying, "Chie... Those two last things were the same thing..."

"Uh, I know," Chie states as Yukiko dissolves into a laugh fit.

After Yukiko stops laughing the entire team travel to the TV world to find Kanji and save him for whatever disaster has befallen him.

"Hey Teddie, someone's here, right?" Yosuke asks the bear known as Teddie.

"Oh, yep. I think someone's here," Teddie replies glumly.

"So where may we find him?" Sora inquires.

"I don't know," Teddie confesses.

Sora explains,"His name's Kanji, he has blond hair, he's tall too, at least a head taller than Luke, here."

"He's taller than me?" Luke questions.

"Yes, he is," Sora confirms before prompting, "Teddie, have any ideas?"

Teddie answers glumly, "I dunno..."

"What's wrong? Not feeling well?" Chie wonders.

Teddie glumly shakes his head, "Well, I sniff and I sniff but I still can't tell where the smell comes from."

"Aren't you thinking too much about too many things? I mean last time, you were wondering about who you really are and how long you've been here. You head's empty to begin with, dude. Don't stress out over stuff too much," Yosuke advises.

"You're right..." Teddie sighs looking rueful.

"Whoa... He seriously down about this," Chie realizes.

"Please, Teddie, if you can't help us find Kanji then he might... He might... We could not be able to find him in time," Sora pleads on the verge of tears.

Teddie turns to look at her, "I know what might help, Sensei! You should give me a clue about this Kanji person! It's just a feeling I have. I think I could concentrate better with it. Do you have anything that could give me a good understanding of him?"

"Something about Kanji, huh? I can't really think of anything besides all the rumours about him," Yosuke admits.

"Yeah, it's not like we know him that well, Sora knows a bit but not anything concrete about him," Chie points out.

Teddie explains to them, "I just need some sort of hint... Something that tells me what's he's really like."

"We should head back to town and scrounge up some more information... I'm so sorry, If I didn't get sick then I would have been more attentive or something," Sora apologizes.

Luke can't think of the right thing to say so he places an arm around his girl-next-door's shoulders trying to assures her that it'll be okay as they head back to town.

Back in the normal world they look for clues to get more information about Kanji. Sor asks the textile shop owner, Kanji's mother about Kanji. Kanji's mother the textile shop owner asks Sora and Luke, "You two look familiar... Ah, are you here to ask about Kanji too?"

"Yes," Sora admits.

"Geez, I wonder where he's wandered off to now. He's always like this. You know, there was a small boy who came in asking about him not too log ago. I talked to him too but I haven't seen him around lately," Kanji's mother mentions.

Kanji's mother wonders where Kanji might have wandered off before Sora and Luke chase down the next lead. They find out that the boy might be at Junes tomorrow thus Sora and Luke return to school. At school Luke runs into Ai Ebihara who he decides to ask out to take his mind of the other things that are happening.

Ai demands of Luke, "What do you want? I'm busy."

"Oh, I was wondering if you'll go out with me?" Luke asks.

"Huh? With you... Whatever. You should skip your afternoon classes next time. We'll go somewhere far away," Ai suggests.

Luke raises an eyebrow, "Really, cool, I don't enjoy classes anyway. It's my most likely my least favourite part about the whole school concept."

"I'll invite you to come with me when I feel like it," Ai announces.

Sora however runs into Daisuke who tells her, "Yo, Suki, I don't see Kou but your brother's got practice today, right? I heard the gym's open today."

"I'll go find him," Sora declares.

"Good luck, see you, Sora," Daisuke wishes her.

Later on Luke is in the gym attending basketball practice because Sora came found him and told he that he had it but Luke notices Kou isn't there. Which is unusual to say the least. After practice Luke starts to walk home but at the shoe lockers, he spies that Kou's shoes are still in his box.

_He must be still in school. Bother, well I better go look for him, _Luke decides walking back the other way. Luke finds Kou on the rooftop, laying down and looking at the sky. Luke takes a seat on ground next to Kou.

"Hey, practice over already?" Kou inquires upon noticing him.

"You've got some nerve," Luke remarks.

Kou laughs but it sounds forced, "C'mon man, cut me some slack." Kou sits up saying with a sorrowful look on his face, "I don't know if I like basketball anymore. It's not my family; I got their blessing. They told me I can do whatever I want. It's funny, they were all so dead set against me playing ball and no I can do anything. So I shot a few hoops this morning but I wasn't feeling it. I wasn't feeling anything. It's wasn't fun, it wasn't boring, it was just nothing."

_Are you supposed to feel something? Oh, I thought people just do stuff because it's, there, I didn't know they needed reasons. No I should always feel nothing, I don't deserve to feel not after what I did... Sora makes want to feel things though, that's a bad sign,_ Luke reflects seemingly surprised Kou's comment but Luke shakes the thoughts from his head.

_Sigh, I need to stop thinking like this, I'll give myself a complex. It's not like I need to feel things, I can just pretend and deny everything. It was a lot easier before this Persona stuff, a lot less talking and interacting with people who will eventually leave or that you'll eventually leave. I don't get why people do this social interaction thing when they don't have to, it's far too risky, in my opinion_, Luke remarks bitterly.

"I've been here since class got out. Then I heard all the sports teams starting to practice and I wondered, why does everyone look like they're having so much fun? I feel so distant..." Kou informs breaking Luke's train of thought and then Kou spots a bird in the sky, "Ooh, a bird. Birds have the life, man... They can fly as high as they want but me, I'm feeling like I've sunk to the bottom of the ocean."

"You just need a rest," Luke tells him thinking, _what's so bad about the bottom of the ocean, at least it's pretty down there. No one goes very far if you fall_.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not like I'm gonna find the answers right now but it's good to slack off like this once in a while. Anyway, I'll be at the next practice so don't worry," Kou reflects before asking Luke, "Did you come up here just to find me?"

"Of course, why else would I be here?" Luke answers.

Kou smiles, "Thanks, man... I think I'll stay up here a little longer. I got some relatives coming over tonight but I'm still not ready to meet them. I'm pretty good at putting up a facade but it gets old sometimes."

Luke comments knowing the feeling, "Yep..."

"Sorry man, I just need a little space right now," Kou apologizes.

Luke leaves Kou on the roof by himself and ventures towards home.

At home Sora decides to talk with Nanako.

"Oh, um... Big sis," Nanako mumbles fidgeting.

"Go ahead and ask," Sora encourages her.

"Okay! Um... Well, what's it like having a friend like big bro?" Nanako inquires in regards to Luke who she calls big bro.

"Um, good, I guess, couldn't imagine life without him despite his quirks," Sora admits.

Nanako beams, "I wish I had a sibling. But I have you and Suki, so, it okay... A while ago, dad told me. That our family won't get any bigger but now I have a big brother and sister!"

"I guess," Sora mutters.

"Let's talk, big sis! Um, I wanna hear about your school!" Nanako exclaims.

Sora informs Nanako all about school and other different things. When it starts getting late Nanako falls asleep as Sora is talking to her. Sora notices this, so she picks her up and put her to bed before going to sleep on her futon a little later.

Sora and Yosuke are chatting at lunch time to each, planning to use the time until the next foggy day to their advantage so that they can rescue Kanji but then suddenly a female students shouts, "Hey, everyone! They posted the test results!"

"Ugh, the awful moment of truth... Oh well, wanna check it out?" Yosuke cringes.

"Yeah, let's go check them out," Sora agrees enthusiastically.

At the place the results are posted, Luke is already there and he has gotten the second highest score while Sora was top of the class.

'Wow, nice! You two weren't kidding about being smart, nice going Sora and Luke! You've knocked Yukiko down to third," Yosuke congratulates them.

"It's only to be expected, not that impressive," Luke remarks shrugging.

"Thanks Yosuke," Sora informs him.

After classes are over the siblings journey to Junes to follow up their lead on the boy that might know things about Kanji which Teddie can use to track him down. After talking to the boy they find out he doesn't know Kanji he was just asking where Kanji was because he had group school project with him. Sora and Luke are understandingly disappoint but Sora suddenly remembers something about Kanji, that she found out the other day.

"Luke! I just remembered something, about Kanji!" Sora exclaims cheerfully.

"C'mon, tell me, don't keep me in suspense," Luke tells her.

"I remember that went Kanji and went out. I said to him he's an odd person because he's so kind and gentle despite the tough guy exterior... I said it he was strange because he reminded me of someone... After which his expression changed all of a sudden. I think he doesn't like the idea of not being tough," Sora informs him.

Luk comments, "Sounds like, he may have a complex or something like that."

"There's no proof of that, it's just speculation," Sora points out.

Luke suggests,"It's not much but at least it's something. Maybe it'll be enough for Teddie to go on."

"Maybe, I hope," sora sighs.

Luke then gets up saying, "Let's get back to school, I have basketball practice and you have to help out the soccer team, being the team's manager and all."

Sora blinks, "Oh, yes you're right. I forgot that normal life still goes on when people get kidnapped. I guess they don't even think he was kidnapped. They probably think he's just off on his own for while..."

"Sora, stop mopping," Luke orders her taking her hand and dragging her towards school.

At school Luke and Sora bump into Daisuke and Kou who is kind of oblivious to most things that are going on around him.

"Yo, Luke, how's basketball? Is it fun?" Daisuke asks Luke.

"Does it have to be?" Luke puzzles.

"Er... Kinda... I don't know how to say this but take care of Kou, okay?" Daisuke asks.

"Right, will do," Luke tells him before turning to Kou, "Hey, Kou, how's it going? I'm going to practice, coming?"

"Hey, Luke... Oh, sorry... You going to practice?" Kou wonders seeming somewhat empty.

"Yeah, that's what I just said," Luke answers.

"Oh, let's go," Kou responds half-heartily which concerns Sora

Luke and Kou head off to basketball practice as Daisuke and Sora look on with worry. After practice an out of it, unmotivated Kou and a expressionless Luke are approached by Luke's neighbour and Kou's friend, Daisuke. Daisuke asks them, "What's up, guys. Sora-chan and I are going to grab some grub on own way home, wanna come?"

"Hm... Huh? Is practice over already?" Kou questions looking dazed.

"You mean mine, right?" Daisuke worries.

"Yeah, we've finished, it's all cleaned up," Sora answers for Daisuke.

"I actually, meant mine... It's over, isn't it... I gotta go home," Kou comments sighing.

"Hey, Luke, what's his problem? Is he sick or something?" Daisuke inquires.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I think. I didn't even know practice was over until you guys mentioned it either," Luke replies.

Sora stares incredulously at her neighbour, "What? Seriously, Luke... You need to pay more attention to your surroundings..."

"Unbelievable... Oh, well, that sucks. You better head home and rest up," Daisuke advises.

"You know, I'm pretty short for a basketball player," Kou mentions out of the blue.

Daisuke responds, "I, guess..."

Kou then smiles, "But it has its advantages. I always get a kick out of driving right past all the tall guys."

"You better not don't that to me," Luke mutters to himself about Kou.

"It makes me feel good, like I'm doing all this just for myself. Not my grandma, not my sister, it's all me but what's the point? Who cares how hard I train? It's not like we ever play any real games. It's totally worthless. It has no meaning whatsoever," Kou continues.

"Kou, you serious, man?" Daisuke asks.

Kou doesn't respond so Luke steps in, "Hey, Kou, what if I can get you a real game against another basketball team. I can hack into some databases and get one."

It's Kou's turn to stare at Luke, "Really? You can't just that, surely?"

"Yeah, of course I can. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be done. I'll get my phone out and hack away," Luke replies making everyone but Sora shocked.

"Um... That's unbelievable but it sounds like you're pulling my leg so, I'm out later," Kou tells them as he walks away seeming dead inside.

"What's up with him?" Daisuke wonders about Kou.

"Luke, has Kou said something to you?" Sora asks him.

Luke explains to Daisuke and Sora about what Kou told him on the rooftop yesterday.

Daisuke can't believe it, "You gotta be kidding! He should be celebrating that they let him play, not sulking... Hell! I don't get any of this! Hey but hang on, he said it was worthless, right? 'Cause they don't play any real games... Well then, if your hacking skills are truly somewhat good..."

"Of course they are, I got a leet hacker, with formidable prowess in the realm of gaming and hacking. I'm 1337 as they used in hacker sp33k," Luke remarks.

"What language are you speaking it's not Japanese, that's for sure?" Daisuke puzzles.

"Leet means elite. 1337 means leet and sp33k means speak. Thus Luke's saying his an elite hacker, who likes to confuse people with gibberish," Sora translates.

"Exactly, Sora," Luke agrees.

Daisuke shakes his head but suggests, "With your so-called 'leet,' hacking skills why don't we give him a real basketball match? Sitting around here thinking about it won't do anything. We gotta take action. Right?"

"You're right, when do we start?" Luke agrees.

"That's what I'm talking 'bout! If it's a game he wants, it's a game he'll get!" Daisuke beams before asking Sora, "Anyways, even if Luke gets a game then how should we start, preparing and who should they play against and the other details?"

"I might have idea," Sora mentions before shouting to another basketball player how has stay behind to help her and the others clean up for some reason, "Hey, you, Ryosei!"

"Hello, Sora-chan! Whatever you need, I'll make it happen, anything for you," the guy, Ryosei sprints over declaring.

"Oh, that's sweet, thank you, Ryosei-kun," Sora smiles kindly.

"Are you going to switch become the basketball's team manger, please?" Ryosei begs.

"Sorry, but no. Actually what I wanted to tell is that you guys are gonna to have a real game, so help me out by picking a good team to play against and day to play on," Sora informs him.

Ryosei eyes go wide, "What? No way! I mean of course, right away, Sora-chan! You will be there, right? Please!"

"Of course," Sora beams making Ryosei go weak at the knees.

Daisuke is a little jealous so he adds, "Yes way and if you don't play; I'll tell the teachers about all the homework you're alway copying."

"I already agreed. There's no need to go so low, man!" Ryosei complains.

"Shut up, you better be ready, too 'cause it's gonna happen soon. You got that? Soon, Ryosei?" Daisuke orders.

"Yes," Ryosei groans before smirking at Sora, "I'll see you soon Sora-chan, keep looking fine as always!"

Sora blushes getting quite flustered that and she is unused to that kind of male attention being focused on her, "Um... Okay, see ya."

As the guy walks away, Luke whispers to Daisuke, "Don't worry, dude. I can use my hacking skills and threaten to wipe out his computer. He won't be saying that stuff near my dear friend, Sora again."

"Good, just make sure, you threaten them to play in the game, too. You guys are going to need a full team," Daisuke responds quietly.

Luke nods, "I'm quite the strategist when it comes to Sora, no need to fear."

Daisuke chuckles, "Is that really a good thing! But hell, if we come up short, I'll even play too. I don't really know the rules but whatever, right?"

"Daisuke, um... Luke can teach how to play?" Sora points out joining the discussion.

"Um... Maybe but first, I'm gonna go recruit more people, catch you two later," Daisuke replies. The protagonists say their goodbyes to Daisuke before they head off towards to their respective houses.

At lunchtime the next day, Luke spots Ai looking somewhat sad and sorrowful so he approaches her. Luke asks coming up to her, "Hi, Ai, what's happening?"

Ai wonders, "Oh, it's you... Hey, you wanna ditch class? Don't worry, we'll be back before the last bell."

"Sure, why not?" Luke answers shrugging.

Ai chuckles before saying, "Really... Alright, then meet me at the shoe lockers."

Luke meets up with Ai before taking the train to the nearby Okina City where Ai has dragged him to. Ai giggles as she flips her light brown locks, "Mm! Feels so good. Just knowing everyone else is still stuck at school studying makes it feel great to be out here."

"It's okay once awhile," Luke admits but adds silently; _as long as Sora doesn't notice_.

"You think so? I'm surprised a nerd like you is so open-minded. I had you pegged for a mama's boy," Ai reacts.

"My mother died when I was barely 9 years old," Luke states coldly.

Oh, whoops... Well, it's not like I do this all the time. Besides since they started keeping track of my attendance and behaviour record, I've been a good girl," Ai comments.

"Records can be hacked, I could fix so you never have to actually attend school," Luke remarks quite serious.

Ai takes it as a joke and chuckles, "Ha, you're an odd one, Luke. Well, enough small talk. Let's go. We'll start with clothes, then we'll hit jewelry, shoes and maybe some cell phone stuff if there's enough time."

"Alright, I'll come," Luke agrees reluctantly knowing from experience that with girls he will end up the one carrying the shopping.

"Of course you will. Why else would you be here? Anyway, time's a wasting," Ai tells him.

About an hour later, as predicted Luke is carrying all Ai's bags for her. _At least, I got out of Mr Morooka's class,_ Luke thinks to himself.

"It's nice to have a personal servant! I can buy so much more this way," Ai comments blissfully smirks with cunning.

"Got money to burn?" Luke asks while noting she has been using a golden card to pay for everything she buys.

"Well, I guess you could call my family, new money. We may not have status or history but we do have money. My daddy made a fortune in land speculation," Ai answers before mentioning to Luke Ashida, "We'd better get going, though, or we won't make it back before class ends."

"Why do we even need to go back to school?" Luke ponders.

"Soon as school gets out, I'm number one on the guidance counselor's list. he has to check on my attendance, behaviour and sometimes he tops it off with a lecture. It's a major pain but I'm out here having fun and all the teachers are totally clueless. How stupid can they be?" Ai explains.

"Depends," Luke remarks.

"Hm... You know what, though? I had more fun today than usual. You're different from the others. I like you. I think I'll keep you around but next time, let's go after school," Ai decides to informs him.

"That's nice," Luke states as the Moon Arcana social link with Ai Ebihara begins.

Ai Ebihara is already walking to the station and announces, "Are you coming or maybe you'd like to be a blip on the guidance counselor's radar yourself?"

Luke quickly follows her, returns to school with Ai and sneaks into class causing Sora to cough in a way that let Luke know his in trouble. After the last class of the day is finishes and Sora comes with Luke to see the fox at Inaba's shrine. Luke reports to the fox that the wish on the ema plaque came true. The fox howls with gratitude then appears cheerful as it runs around in circles around Luke and Sora. Sora believes as the rumours about the shrine granting wishes spread than more people might come to make offerings to the fox's beloved shrine.

The next day Sora goes to the shrine to visit the fox and hopefully help it grant a ema wish and she can rank up her social link so she can be strong enough to save Kanji. In thin, lady-like writing that reads,_ I want to clear my mind of snacks, I want to hate them. _Sora is clearly horrified that someone would want that but the fox looks at her with it's sweet eyes and Sora melts agreeing to fulfilling the wish. After seeing a vision Sora journeys to the south of shopping district where she meets a slim woman who according to a vision Sora had is the person who written on the ema wish plaque.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Sora greets the woman.

"Don't bother me! I'm channeling my mental energy in order to control my urges," the slim woman tells Sora before telling herself that, "I mustn't want snacks... They'll just make me fat, Shiroku Store is my enemy, remember all that dieting and exercise... Do you wanna have to do all that again? Must shun the snacks... Ah! Snacks, I want to eat snacks! Sigh, I wonder if there're any bad-tasting snacks. Actually, it doesn't have to bad, maybe if it were just odd-tasting, I would stop thinking about them? I want to distance myself from those Shiroku snacks."

"Yep, I'll think. I'll come back when you aren't talking to yourself," Sora decides taking her chance to flee.

At the same time, Luke is at Yasogami High's gym, also today is the real basketball game that Luke, Sora and Daisuke have organized against another school.

"Is the other team here yet? More importantly, is Kou here yet?" Daisuke asks Luke.

Kou walks up before Luke can say a word, "Daisuke? This is the gym, not the field, you know."

"I'm on the basketball team for today," Daisuke explains then the other basketball team arrives which causes Daisuke to say, "Alright, they're here. The game's about to start, Kou."

"Huh! Wait, we don't have enough players!" Kou exclaims understanding caught off guard.

"I see five of us right here," Daisuke points out.

"But, that's counting, you!" Kou realizes.

"Look, I know you think that no matter how hard you train, you're not accomplishing anything but you can't do it all by yourself. You've got us and you're got the rest of the guys who showed up today. Don't forget that," Daisuke informs his friend.

"Where's Sora-chan?" Ryosei and the other basketball players inquire.

Luke looks around and spies Sora running into the gym. Sora smiles at the boys making both the opposing team and Yasogami's team with the expect of Luke swoon a little but Luke does blink as an odd thought enters his head. Sora pauses unsure of to why they are acting that way but eventually apologizes for being late.

The basketball players tell her it was worth the wait and gaze at her in awe until Luke gives them death glares prompting them to start the game. Kou shows undeniable skills on the court during the game but the opposing team is passing well so it's a close game. Luke is effortlessly playing like a professional bewildering the other team with that and his death stares. The score is tied when there is only a few seconds left until the final buzzer goes off but the opponent scores a goal beating Daisuke's defense. Yasogami High school loses the game. Luke is nonchalant about it all and places his headphones around his neck and turns up the volume. After cooling down and cleaning up Kou, Luke, Sora and Daisuke go to the school's rooftop to chill.

"I can't believe we lost... Luke and I were on fire out there, too," Kou laments.

"I can that Ryosei and Matsuo guy were gawking at Sora the whole time babbling nonsense," Luke remarks bitterly.

"Sorry, I didn't know I would be such a distraction," Sora apologizes feeling guilty.

"It's not anyone's fault. We have the disadvantage," Kou tells her before saying to Daisuke his friend, "'No matter how hard you train, you can't do it all by yourself!' Is that how it went? Man, even after dropping a pearl of wisdom like that..."

"Shut up, damn it! Look, the whole reason we set up this match was for..." Daisuke bitterly complains.

Kou interrupts laughing, "I know, it was all for me, right? Yeah, I feel... Better. I don't know how to say it but I don't feel so alone anymore. Does that make sense?"

"Kinda," Sora comments.

Kou asks them, "Lately, I've been feeling bad for my parents. They took me in and raised me, hoping that I'd carry on the Ichijo name, you know? Yet then Sachiko was born and even if she can't carry on the name, she'll be the successor of the family but what does that make me? I'm not related by blood, so do I even have a purpose? It's like there's no point in them even raising me anymore... Should I just leave?"

"Did they say anything?" Sora inquires.

"No, they've all been really good to me. It's not them, it's me," Kou admits.

Daisuke questions, "So you think just because they're not your real parents that they're not your family?"

"In this family? That's a load of bull," Kou answers.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Luke wonders aloud.

Kou sits up and looks up at them yelling, "If we can be family without being related, why are they getting a tutor for a two-year-old! Why... Why is it suddenly okay for me to play basketball? I can quit my lessons, I don't have to go to the social gatherings anymore... Why would they tell me that stuff! It means they don't need me anymore, doesn't? That I've been replaced, right!"

Sora cringes a little and looks down sad for Kou who sounds like he's going though a troublesome time.

"Sorry, I know yelling at you all won't solve anything. I'm gonna drop by the institute," Kou apologizes calming down.

"The institute? You mean," Daisuke exclaims.

"Yeah, the orphanage," Kou finishes for him.

Luke remarks cooly, "I hate orphanages. They're plain evil. I was only in one for a year."

Sora looks at Luke feeling concern. Luke hates the orphanage he was in until the orphanage was then hastily closed due to it's horrible crimes it committed but to this day the Luke cannot forget what that place did to so many innocent children despite maybe wanting too forget. _Like so many other things. Which of course, I deserved_, Luke reflects. Sora eventually asks Kou, "Are you planning to run away?"

Kou hesitates still puzzling about what Luke's reason for hating orphanages could be about but Kou answers Sora's question,"No, nothing like that. I was thinking maybe I'd ask about my real parents."

"I'll go with you," Luke offers surprising himself.

"Huh? No, that's okay. I don't want to drag you into this," Kou informs.

"If that's what you need to do, then do it... I know you'll be back," Daisuke encourages.

"Um, well, thanks man," Kou tells him before saying, "Hey, about the game... When I heard you three set it up just for me, it made me really happy. Thanks again... Too bad we lost"

"I'm glad you like the thought sorry about the lost though," Sora responds.

"Again, not you're fault," Kou assures her.

"Sometimes you gotta lose a battle to win the war or however that goes," Daisuke points out.

Kou laughs, "Yeah, except we didn't win anything."

After the four of them talk to each other for a good while before they go their separate ways and say goodbye. At Luke's house for once Sora at his house instead of it being the other way around. Anyhow, Luke suggests to Sora, "Hey, Sora just downloaded this song the other day and I was wondering if you want to sing it while I play it on my keyboard... If want to that is?"

"That sounds wonderful, thanks," Sora beams.

"It's called_ Beauty of Destiny_, here take this, it's the lyrics," Luke tells her as he gives her the lyrics to the song.

"You can sing the raps, Luke," Sora commands examining the lyrics.

"Okay, cool, I was hoping you say that," Luke remarks.

The two sing and play the song joyfully together thus distracting Luke from thoughts of his old orphanage of nightmares that haunts him even though he only there for but a moment.

Since it's Sunday, Luke and Sora turn on their respective TVs finding out that Tanaka's home-shopping program is on. Luke finds the theme music irritating but Sora finds the theme music cheerful and she finds herself buying a few things. Things that might come in handy for their upcoming trip to save Kanji Tatsumi. Sora then come downstairs to find Nanako at the kitchen table with a plant in a pot.

"Good morning," Nanako tells Sora.

Sora responds, "Good morning..."

Nanako does say anything else thus Sora asks, "What's up, Nanako-chan?"

"Um, we're growing veggies at school. The teacher gave us, seedlings,' and told us to try growing them at home. I asked dad and he said I could plant them wherever I want. I don't know where's good, though," Nanako admits.

"So you want to grow some veggies... Isn't there an open plot of land on the side of the house? Maybe we can set up a garden there?" Sora suggests.

"But is that part of Uncle Dojima's property, though?" Luke questions Sora as he walks into the kitchen after entering the house through a window as the front door was locked.

"Are you two talking about the place next to the house?" Nanako inquires not surprised to Luke show up at all.

"Yes, that's what we were talking about," Luke reports.

"Mmm-hmm. We don't use it but it's our yard." Nanako informs prior to wondering, "Is that where we're gonna plant the seedlings?"

"It sounds like the perfect place," Sora beams as Luke frowns at the idea of a garden. Plants never really liked Luke... They always die when he spends to much time with them, kind of like a reverse green thumb. Speaking of which, Sora's has a talent with plants contrasting Luke's lack of talent with them.

Outside and around the side of Dojima's house, Nanako asks, "Is this where we're gonna plant the seedlings?"

"Yep but look's like we got some work to do first," Sora reports as she moves forward to the plot of land. There are some tools there which Sora uses to fix up the the plot of land to make it into a garden with some help from Luke but of course only after Sora forces him to help out with the garden.

Nanako is impressed by them, "Wow! Can we plant the seedlings now?"

"Yep," Sora nods prior to Nanako and herself going to plant the tomato seedlings with Nanako. Turns out they weren't veggies... Oh, well.

Luke supervises as he knows if he touches the plants they'll certainly fail... _Not being good with plants was actually one of my many foster parents least favourite parts about me... Odd, why am I remembering that now? _Luke ponders.

"Do you think the seedlings will grow?" Nanako wonders.

"They will if we work hard," Setsuko assures her.

"Mmm-hmm. I'll do my best to take care of them!" Nanako nods.

"That's good to hear. Good luck, with the gardening thing, girls," Luke comments.

Nanako suddenly gets a bright idea which she shares, "Hey, I want to make a sign! No one will know what we planted until the veggies grow. I gotta write down that there are veggies growing here."

"Since Luke's not doing much gardening he can help make it," Sora decides.

"Fine with me... Alright, let's make one," Luke agrees.

"Yay! Thanks!" Nanako cheers.

Luke, Sora and Nanako make the sign together that they put up next to the garden,, it's small but it's a nice finishing touch for the garden. Luke announces, "There, finished."

"We did it! I'll be in charge of watering the plants!" Nanako declares.

"We'll help if ever need us to," Sora assures Nanako.

"Yay! Um... Will you teach me what to do if I get stuck?" Nanako asks Sora as she's figured out Luke's not the person to ask in such matters.

"Of course, let's grow them together!" Sora announces.

"If a lot of veggies grow, will our house be like Junes?" Nanako ponders and giggles as she exclaims, "I can't wait!"

"We should check on them frequently until the seedlings grow up and they are ready to be harvested," Sora informs to which Nanako nods in response.

A few minutes later, just outside Dojima's house, Setsuko meets a housewife in gardening clothes the housewife offers to let Sora buy some seedlings off her. Sora promptly does buy some daikon and tomato seedlings. Next, the protagonists journey around town updating their weapons, equipment and armour for the trip as well as updating their Personas in the Velvet Room. Then they gather everyone in the Investigation at Junes food court around a table. The fox from the shrine that's wearing it's adorable red bib is siting on the ground next to Luke and Sora. Sora notices the fox and greets it fondly.

The fox licks her hand and rubs it's head on her leg. Luke then is also receives lick from the gentle mysterious fox. Chie finally notices the fox, "Whoa, something's here! A, a fox! When did it get there?"

"Whoa, where did this guy come from?" Yosuke asks noticing the fox.

"Dude, it looks scary too!" Chie comments.

Sora questions Chie,"This fox is adorable and noble not at all scary... What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, this apron... I think I've seen it at the shrine before," Yukiko remarks.

"Yeah, that's where I first meet the little guy at the shrine," Luke starts to say before he and his neighbour tell the group what their encounters with the fox have been.

"Huh? Cure us with leaves?" Chie questions.

"Hey, it works, this old man had a bad leg but then after some of these leaves, fox knows where to find, the old guy's leg has all better," Luke points out.

"Huh? Cooperate with us?" Yukiko inquires.

"Why not? The fox is not attacking us. Also it's kind and caring enough to want to help out the shrine," Sora answers.

Yosuke asks them, "Are you two serious... So it wants money in exchange fixing us up with miracle-working leaves?"

The mysterious fox cries out in agreement. Sora turns to Yosuke, "Well, that's it, I suppose. Let's help the fox help us. All animal's deserve more credit!"

"You two lead a strange and bizarre existence. That fox acts like it understands what we've talking about," Yosuke comments.

"Of course it does understands, he's trustworthy ninja fox, " Luke remarks.

The mysterious fox appears to like the new title so it yips in agreement again.

"It yipped again, so it's like it does understand, kind of!" Yukiko exclaims.

"What should we do?" Chie inquires.

Yukiko answers, "Well, I'd feel bad if we trapped it and it doesn't look like it'll do us any harm. What do you think, Sora-chan?"

"Let's let it help, right Luke?" Sora responds.

"Of course," Luke agrees nodding.

"Okay, and about what Luke-kun said happened at the shrine. Don't you think this curing would be a big help for us?" Yukiko points out.

"Huh! Are you suggesting we take it into that other world?" Yosuke questions before saying, "Mmm... I guess that might work. It doesn't seem like it's going to stop following Luke and Sora anytime soon, either. I definitely don't want it being all sulky and getting up to mischief in the store."

"Yes!" Sora beams as the fox appears happy to. Sora then collects herself and orders the group, "Okay, now let's confirm the situation."

"First Yukiko, now Kanji Tatsumi," Yosuke notes.

"Could it be that they aren't just involved in the case? Maybe it has something to do with our school, too?" Chie ponders.

Luke shrugs, "Who would know?"

"Just add it to the pile of stuff we don't know but man, that Kanji... It was total chaos on that show. He looked like such a badass before, too," Yosuke adds.

Yukiko points out, "Anyway, we should concentrate on saving Kanji-kun before the fog appears, okay?"

"Yeah... You're right. We gotta start from there," Yosuke admits.

The Investigation Team plus the Fox venture into the land beyond the TV screen.

Over there Teddie exclaims upon seeing them, "Sensei Sora! Sensei Luke! You're both here! Any clues?"

"Yeah, Sora-chan remembered something Kanji said or something," Luke tells him.

"Oh, you found some!" Teddie beams.

The fox who actually follow the protagonists all the way into the TV seems happy enough despite the strangeness of the situation. Sora and Luke thank it for coming along.

Teddie gets a little jealous, "Hmm! What's that weird thing with the red apron?"

"Oh, it's our friend the fox, he's going to be helping us out," Sora explains.

"Huh? Sensei's helper? Amazing! Sensei Luke and Sensei Sora, sure know some neat people!" Teddie exclaims before telling the fox, "Nice to meet you, Mr Fox! Let's do our best!"

The fox yips in agreement and Luke pats it's head warmly which it enjoys as Sora is talking to Teddie. She says, "So I find out or rather remembered some information about Kanji when we went out together."

"Oh, you found out more about Kanji! So you went together... Does that mean you were stud hunting and Kanji was who you found to be stud," Teddie inquires making Sora blush bright pink.

Luke tells Teddie,"No... Most definitely not. Anyway, long story, short; Sora found out that Kanji has a complex about not being odd."

"Hmm, hmm, a complex..." Teddie ponders before complaining, "That's it! That's all I have to go on? You're working me to the stuffing...'

"I was sick that day... Give me a break, please," Sora argues.

"Oh, well, then I'll open my nose up real wide and sniff real hard!" Teddie responds then after a few moments, "Hmm... Oh, I think I found something! It feels like our target! Is this it? Follow me?"

The team leave the fox at the entrance as they follow Teddie to the place they saw Kanji in when he was on the Midnight Channel. It's very humid there. Luke thinks he should take his shirt off but Sora warns him against the idea.

"Is it just me or does the fog here seem kinda different?" Chie asks.

"My glasses are fogging up," Yukiko announces.

"Man, it's hot in here. the place is like a..." Yosuke starts but he is cut off by the sudden appearance of jazzy music.

There is then a manly voice, "Come here, pussycat... Oh, such beautiful blue eyes... There's no need to be scared..."

Everyone only really knows one amber-eyed person in Inaba as Sora wore amber coloured contacts when she met Kanji in her disguise. Sora face is red she hopes the team thinks it the heat and humidity.

"Now, just relax," the manly voice echoes.

"Wait... Wait a sec! I, I don't wanna go!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Me neither. Tatsumi can stay here," Luke decides.

"We have too, though... If Kanji's in there... Luke-kun, we can't just leave him here, he'll probably... We must save him," Sora declares.

"Fine, if he's actually in there," Luke relents.

"Is Kanji-kun really here, Teddie?" Yukiko asks.

Teddie nods, "The nose knows!"

"So we're really going in," Chie comments.

Yosuke complains, "We're, really going in here? Ugh, I can already feel the sweat rolling down my back..."

"Well, it is very hot here," Luke remarks.

Yosuke panics, "Wait! I seriously don't want to! It's way too risky! There's not turning back once we're in! I might lose something important!"

"Shut up! We're going!" Chie orders as she drags Yosuke into the bathhouse by his ear.

"Ouch! Let me go! No! I'm not read to give up my pure body!" Yosuke loudly pleads.

"Actually, I should just leave Tatsumi," Luke decides but Sora frowns.

"You're going to save him whether you like it or not," Sora reveals.

The Investigation Team travel further into the bath-house like area which houses Kanji somewhere within it. Inside it's really steamy. The team fight their way though a virtual mountain of enemies. Sora alternates between Persona, her pistols and her katana which she brought but she enhances them using her Persona Izanami's ability to empower weaponry with a glowing aura that improves it skills and as previously seen can be used to summon entire weapons also. Luke fights using a wakizashi and his various Personas. He sadly cannot empower his weapons but makes up for it using his battle prowess. Eventually the group come across after many battles with a whole lot of Shadows, Teddie decides to play twenty questions. Teddie asks, "Hmm, we haven't come across this Kanji-kun yet... Oh yeah, Sensei Sora! Can I ask you something?"

"Okay, what is it?" Sora responds.

"Why it is so steamy here? Does it have something to do with Kanji-kun? I don't really get it... Do you know what it is, Sensei?" Teddie wonders.

"I don't get it at all," Sora confesses.

"Ah, sorry Sensei..." Teddie comments.

Later in the third steamy bath-house hall Teddie informs the group that there is a presence in the hall. Which is a welcome change from Shadow if it's Kanji. After going through a door they find a shirtless Kanji with a shadowy glowing blue aura and dressed scantly.

"There he is!" Chie exclaims.

'Kanji!" Yosuke shouts out.

"That's not, Kanji, is it?" Sora questions as a spot-light shines on the shadowy Kanji who holds in his hands a microphone.

"Ooh, my, my! Thank you for your undivided attention! I'm Kanji!" Shadow Kanji winks at the group and waves flirtatiously at Sora who blinks.

Yosuke and Luke immediately summon their Personas to fight Shadow Kanji but Chie scolds them, "Hold it! Not so fast!"

"Yeah, right! We're gonna snap if we don't get this over with quickly!" Yosuke argues.

"At last, I've penetrated the facility! These images are coming to you live from inside this steamy paradise but I've yet to have any charming encounters. Could this hot fog be the cause? It's like steam rising from sweat! Mmm, my body's tingling with excitement! The hot steam is making my heart go wild!" Shadow Kanji ignores the team's antics, as he monologues with yellow eyes.

Chie summons her Persona and prepares for battle a tad early than usual making Teddie exclaim, "Hey! Not you too, Chie!"

"Sorry. He was pissing me off," Chie apologizes.

"See, we did have a good point," Lukw comments.

"This is bad," Sora reflects with worry in her usual blue eyes.

"Since everyone's burning up, let's move on to the next segment!" Shadow Kanji shouts as an animated sparkling title appears above him reading, _For men only! Kanji Tatsumi in Rosy Steam Paradise_.

"Hell... This is so wrong in so many ways," Yosuke comments.

"You know Yukiko's show was kind of like this, too," Chie mentions.

Yukiko refuses to believe that, "No way! Mine was nothing like this! Mine was like this? No, that can't be true."

As if to answer Yukiko's question there is the sound of an audience's laughter.

"Voices from nowhere... Hm, these are getting old fashioned now," Luke remarks wryly.

"The voices... I was wondering whose they could be since it's only the victim in here... Is it the people watching outside?" Yosuke theorizes.

"You mean, everybody who's watching the Midnight Channel? They're reacting to the 'show?' Yikes, if people are watching Kanji-kun now, he's gonna be a legend in a way he never intended," Chie exclaims.

Sora points out to Chie, "Well, it's really his Shadow not him but normal people won't know that... That's not fair."

Then the sound of Shadows prompts the bear, Teddie to say, "The Shadows are getting really restless!"

"That elusive thing I truly yearn for... Will I finally find it here?" Shadow Kanji chuckles before saying as he swaying his hips back and forth suggestively, "Well then, onward and deeper to reach further realms of romance! Well then... In my hunt for more love, I shall thrust... Deeper in!"

"Ah... This is wrong in so many ways," Luke mutters under his breath.

"Let's get going, damn it!" Kanji's shadow self shouts out before running away all without noticing the team much because of the thick steam.

"Thank goodness, he gone," Luke expresses.

Teddie notes with a joke at the end, "That was his other self... It's trying to reveal his hidden feelings. It seems much worse than that time with Yuki-chan's Shadow... At this rate it might end up getting, 'bear,' naked."

"Bear, naked?" Yukiko questions.

"Oh man, here it comes," Chie sighs.

"Uh, was I supposed to laugh?" Yukiko asks much to Teddie's disappointment.

"Wait, there's more enemies," Sora warns the team as Shadows approach the group.

Yukiko asks herself reflecting on Kanji's Shadow's behaviour, "Is this how it was with me? "

"Very similar," Luke informs her.

"That... That... That pisses me off! Persona!" Yukiko then bitterly shouts as she summons her Persona who attacks the Shadows with a great blazing flame, ""

"You're up, Jiraiya!" Yosuke calls forth his Persona again to attack but Yukiko's next fire, agi spell accidentally gets Yosuke who complains about being on fire, literally, "Don't use your fire spells when it's already this hot! It's too damn hot!"

"Someone, please put out the fire already," Sora commands while Chie attacks the Shadows with Yukiko.

"Okay," Luke snaps his fingers as one of his many Persona casts an ice, Bufu spell on Yosuke freezes him like a icicle. Luke announces, "Done... He's not on fire."

"Now I'm freezing. How about a little moderation?" Yosuke requests shivering while Luke moves on to help out with defeating the Shadows.

"Now I see what Hanamura was getting at. We'll go crazy if we stay here too long," Chie admits to Luke and Yukiko while Sora finishes off the last of this wave of Shadows.

"The next time he creeps me out, he's toast!" Yukiko proclaims.

"Sounds good," Luke reflects.

"No, it doesn't... You can't do that!" Sora scolds them.

"Why not?" Yukiko challenges as Sora face palms herself but then Sora figures out Yosuke's frozen much to her disappointment. Sora decides to free Yosuke herself as everyone else is not really motivated this time round to save Kanji Tatsumi.

There continue on though the bath-house areas looking for Kanji. Along the way they open strange chests, gain victory over numerous Shadows and hear Kanji's inner thoughts. Some of those thoughts are; "A man can't back down at a time like this! Just watched and I'll show you how manly Kanji Tatsumi can be! And... A... A man's got this thing called pride... I'll never lose."

Eventually though the group sense Kanji's other self staring them. He calls out, "Hey there, cutie pie! Are you trying to break the barrier of the forbidden, just like me?"

"You better not be talking to Sora," Luke warns.

"I am..." the other Kanji informs making Luke's red eyes narrow.

"Hey, you! Sensei Sora-chan came to rescue Kanji!" Teddie declares trying to defend her.

"Ooh! Does that mean you're yearning for me? Is that so? Oh, that makes me so happy! Well then, I simply must prepare something spectacular for you! I'm so looking forward to seeing you soon!" Kanji's other self asks making Sora's cheeks turn rosy.

Sora is at a loss for words so Luke steps in, "I'm going to attack Kanji's Shadow and rip him to shreds."

"Count me in, I'll make the Shadow suffer," Yosuke adds.

Luke is surrounded by a deathly aura of hatred. Sora wonders how on earth Luke has not had to face a Shadow version of himself yet.

"Sensei Sora, this bear's getting too scared to go on," Teddie admits.

After quite some time traveling though the steam halls, Luke has somehow miraculously changed in broad-shorts with no shirt due to the heat. Luke prefers cooler climates. Chie inquires as to why he would bring them and Luke shrugs saying he had a vague feeling he'd need them.

They meet Shadow Kanji once again and this time he has a giant friend with him.

Kanji's Shadow self greets them, "Welcome to Man's World! This place is heating up form the sudden entry of a fine young lady! To celebrate this encounter, I've prepared a special stage tonight!"

"Oh, for pete's sake, not a bloody stage," Luke complains.

"It's not that kind of stage," Sora reassures him.

"A single match with no time limit! Who will be left standing in the end? Now, pour out your bot blood and guts!" Shadow Kanji orders.

"Don't lose, Sensei Luke and Sensei Sora!" Teddie cheers as they go in battle against an enemy known as daring Gigas.

The skirmish is quickly finish thanks to Yosuke's and Luke's passionately fierce attacks with some help from the others. After the duel with the Shadow they gain the bath-house key and Teddie congratulates Luke, "That's our Sensei Luke. I knew you would win!"

The march onward fighting even more Shadows and hearing Kanji's inner thoughts. With one of them being, "No... No, damn it! That ain't important to a man's man. That's not what I want to become... That ain't it at all!"

That prompt Teddie to ask, "Hey, Sensei sora? The world you came from seems really complicated..."

"Yeah, no kidding," Sora comments.

"Ever since I met you and Sensei Luke, I really had to think hard about stuff like what I am... So I can kinda understand how Kanji feels. Sensei Sora, we gotta save Kanji!" Teddie confesses.

"Yes, we must..." Sora agrees before mentioning "Boy, it's hot...I wish I wore shorts."

"Agreed," Yosuke comments as the team walk through the humid steam.

After a long while everyone is far too hot to go on so they decide to return to the TV world's entrance but Luke gets changed back to his normal clothes just leaving the bath-house. Anyway at the entrance, the protagonists go into the Velvet Room. Something's quite strange there as Igor is nowhere to be seen only Margaret it there.

"Um, where the long-nosed dude? Igor or something was it?" Luke questions.

"Oh... Excuse me. Do you two have any business here? Mmm, as you can see, my master is currently away. If the errand isn't urgent, I regret to ask that you both come back late..." Margaret answers but she shakes her head disagreeing with herself, "No, that won't do. This room is bound tightly to your fates. Nothing here happens without a reason... There must be meaning in our meeting here alone. Welcome to the Velvet Room. I am Margaret. I am the one who rules over power invited here after my predecessors' sudden disappearances. The Velvet Room is inseparable from the heart of its invited guest..."

"Um, so... What now?" Sora inquires.

"Shall we chat? I feel that is what I am called to do," Margaret suggests smiling faintly as the Empress Arcana social link forms much to the shock of the Protagonists. Margaret tells them unaware of the social link, "Though, sometime the heart is shaken more by a single action than a thousand words. Do you two understand?"

"Somewhat," Luke replies as Sora nods.

Margaret decides, "Hm, today's meeting might be classified as that single action. I've decided. The strand of fate you both follow, entangle me within it as well. Perhaps a new bond will be spun."

"Margaret?" Sora calls out pleasantly surprised.

"There is something I have wanted to know and you two are the first guests I welcomed here... In light of today's meeting with my master absent. Hm, I believe we three are both special to each other. I want to know more about you two. First, I think I shall have you both show me your rare Persona abilities. Let me see..." Margaret reveals before charging the protagonists with a quest to create a Persona with a particular skill.

"Okay, thanks I think," Luke mumbles trying to how on earth to make that Persona.

"I wish you both well," Margaret tells them before exit the Velvet Room.

To train up their Persona abilities and the fighting skills of the entire team, the group go back to Yukiko's castle where they fight Shadows. However unlike Kanji's bath-house Yukiko's castle is a lot cooler. At one point they encounter a powerful Shadow, named the Contrarian King who swiftly faces its undoing and falls to its doom, vanquished. Following their victory over the powerful Shadow they return to the Bath-house, then after much traveling, fighting and sweating the reach a door which Teddie tells them Kanji is behind.

On the door it reads, _Welcome to Tropical Paradise..._

"He's in there, isn't he?" Yosuke cringes at the sight of the door.

"Teddie just said so... There's no doubt about it," Sora answers being the only one in the group apart from Teddie who didn't freak out about Shadow Kanji beforehand.

"Okay, let's go all out," Chie announces.

"Yeah but everyone please keep your cool this time," Sora requests.

"Uh-huh! First, we need to rescue Kanji. Then we, gotta save Kanji!" Chie cheers.

"Chie, those two objectives were the same thing!" Yukiko giggles.

"Uh, that was intentional," Chie informs.

Yukiko puzzles, "Huh? It was?"

"Obviously! Amagi, I seriously don't get you," Yosuke remarks.

"Let's go in," Sora decides taking a few steps closer to the door before she notices the others aren't following her, "Why aren't you guys coming to open the door?"

Chie starts, "Yeah, about that..."

"Do we really have to? I bet we're in for an eyesore. I can just picture it," Yosuke comments with shiver.

"Well, still we must go in... Right, neighbour?" Sora asks Luke.

"Nope... Let's just leave," Luke answers much to Sora's annoyance.

"Luke! Why must you... Ugh! Why?" Sora exclaims.

"That's not happening!" Chie supports Sora's point of view.

"I'm going in," Sora announces as she opens the door, they spot Kanji standing up and confronting his other self. Chie shouts"There they are!"

"Kanji!" Sora yells out running closer to Kanji but freezes when she sees Kanji westling with his Shadow self on the ground.

Kanji Shadow exclaims suggestively, "Oh, wow! You're so gentle! It's simply sublime!"

"Cut it out you jerk," Kanji demands.

The Investigation Team are mortified and Yosuke comments, "I told you so."

"Yosuke, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," Sora disagrees.

Kanji freezes slightly, "Wait... You're _Setsuna_ but you look different... Oh, that was a disguise, wasn't it? What are you and them all doing here?"

Luke admits, "Ah, we came all to save you... Well, we were meant to do that."

"Why do you sound so unmotivated!" Kanji growls at Luke who doesn't even blink.

"Up's a daisy! I won't let you interfere! Hm!" Shadow Kanji pushes Kanji off himself and jumps up declaring making a strange unknown water-like substance surround the Investigation team.

"What's this? Is this supposed to slow us down?" Chie questions.

Chie takes a few steps forwards but starts to slip over thanks to the slippery substance so Yukiko calls out Chie's name and grabs her hand but this just results in Yukiko also falling down. Sora takes an instinctive step forward asking them, "Are you two okay?"

Sora takes another step in order to try and help the girls up but she slips and joins them.

Yosuke questions as the girls struggle to get up, "What are you three doing?"

"What is this? It's slimy!" Chie exclaims with a shudder.

"It's gross, I can't get up," Sora complains.

"Ashida, got a video camera handy?" Yosuke asks Luke as he finds the girls quite a sight.

"Snap... I don't," Luke laments.

"Luke! Seriously, now's not the time!" Sora snaps trying to get up but slips again.

Kanji curses and he turns slightly to look at Sora to see if she's okay but ends up staring at her oddly with his cheeks going red.

"I'm so sorry... My real name's Sora... It was a stupid idea to disguise myself and... Wait a minute... Why are you looking at me so strangely?" Sora ponders.

Shadow Kanji helps out, "Your wearing a white tank top with lacy black undergarments."

"What?" Sora squeals glancing down and going bright red as the figure hugging tank top has perhaps gone slightly see-through.

"Wow!" Yosuke comments looking intently at Sora.

Luke gives Yosuke a gentle slap to the back of head, telling, "Knock it off. Don't look."

"Yes, Luke," Yosuke obeys turning away just after sneaking a glance at Sora one last time.

"I, I..." Kanji tries to say embarrassed.

"Oh, come now, enough with the charade. Isn't it awful to deceive people? To deceive yourself? What's so bad about doing what I want to do?" Shadow Kanji question him.

"That has nothing to do with it," Kanji argues quietly.

"I'm what you really want to be, aren't I?" Shadow Kanji proclaims before eyeing Sora again making put on her decide to put on a jacket despite the heat.

"Hell no!" Kanji shouts.

The Shadow Kanji announces, "Oh, how I hate girls... So arrogant and self-centered! They cry if you get angry, they gossip behind your back, they spread nasty lies, they look at me like some, some disgusting thing and say that I'm a weirdo . They were laughing at me, all the while! They say... 'You like to sew? What a queer! Painting is so not you but you're a guy. You don't act like a guy, why aren't you manly?' What does it mean to be 'a guy,' and what does it mean to be ,manly?' Girls are so scary..."

"I, I ain't scared of them!" Kanji shouts.

"Men are much better... I bet they would never says those awful, degrading things. Yes, I vastly prefer them," Shadow Kanji tells him but stills eyes Sora again lustfully.

"Can you stop looking at her like that. Also Kanji please like guys then you can't like Sora. Kanji the master of creepiness," Luke grumbles.

Kanji yells at his Shadow ignoring Luke, "Hell with that! Don't look at her like that! What makes you think you say that stuff with my face?"

"Why, you're me and I'm you... You do know that, don't you?" Shadow Kanji tells him.

"No... No! No way! There's no way in hell that you're me!" Kanji shouts.

A sicking dark aura grows around Shadow Kanji as he chuckles, "You're me and there's no denying it!"

Shadow Kanji transforms into a massive monster Shadow and knock Kanji to the ground.

"Kanji!" Sora cries out.

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko also cries out as they run forward to battle the Shadow.

"Everyone, on guard!" Teddie shouts as the fight begins against Shadow Kanji and his two minion Shadows.

"I am a Shadow, the true self... I'm just being true to myself and that's why... I'll get rid of anything in my way!" Shadow Kanji declares in his new form which appear to a black and white giant with vines encasing it. The vines seem to stem from the collar of roses and choice of weapons is two male/mars symbols.

"Are these, Kanji-kun's true feelings?" Yukiko wonders.

Luke remarks, "Either way, I'm taking him down."

"This isn't really him! It's just his emotions going haywire!" Yosuke informs.

Shadow Kanji calls out, "This has nothing to do with you guys anymore! Didn't I just say I'm gonna get rid of you? Sora or Setsuna whatever, you're too complicated, bye!"

Luke's immediate respond to this to a swift strike to the Shadows before him. Everyone else soon attack the enemies also with all their strength. After the team vanquishes one of Shadow Kanji's minions, the Shadow roars, "Stay out of my way! What's wrong with acting however I feel like? I know you all thought I was weird... Deep down, you don't accept me at all! No matter what, I won't lose!"

"Just shut up, already!" Yosuke complains sending a vicious attack that Luke gives a thumb up to before backing him up with an icy blast direct at the enemies.

Through the combined efforts of the team the battle is won. Although the fight was the hardest one yet, not as hard as the battle against but still immensely challenging.

Kanji, the non-Shadow one, that is, Kanji wakes up and remarks, "Damn it..."

Sora sighs with relief before grinning joyfully. Luke cross his arms and turns up the volume on the headphones around his neck.

"Kanji-kun! Are you alright?" Sora says about to go towards but Yosuke stops her.

Youske with his hand on Sora's shoulder tells her, "Wait, Sora! Something's wrong."

The Shadow Kanji which has reverted it's shirtless, towel-wearing human like form gets up and comes towards them.

"It, it's still coming at us! Kanji is still rejecting it," Teddie frets.

"What is this, a bad zombie movie, night of the living dead pervert," Luke comments.

Yosuke points out, "Well, I can't blame him with this many witnesses and then there's Luke, ready to strike at even the briefest perverted comment that's directed at Sora. Also with added pressure of trying to be tough guy in front of a... Very gifted girl such as Sora. It must so embarrassing to have a girl that you thought was a boy find out you're a total mushy guy especially she's so independent and strong. Poor Kanji, hate to him and to be revealed to be such a dirty-minded character who likes toy with people."

Sora tells them off, "Yeah, both you cut it out! Kanji doesn't deserve you two bagging him out. He's a good, kind and gentle guy who may have a hidden side! It's okay to have thoughts like that. Everyone must question their sexuality."

"Such a passionate approach," Kanji's Shadow self remarks.

"What?" Sora questions staggering slightly.

"I think that you would make a wonderful girlfriend and why not make it a threesome with Yosuke too, you know right?" Shadow Kanji comments making Sora paled and shift uncomfortably.

"Stop it! Are you asking to utterly ruined?" Luke snaps a little.

"Yeah, you got it all wrong!" Yosuke shouts at Shadow Kanji.

"Enough, stop... What the hell are you blabbering about?" Kanji questions.

Shadow Kanji begs, "I don't really care who... Won't someone, anyone, please accept me?

"Kanji orders his other self, "Stop... It..."

"Accept me for who I am!" Shadow Kanji plead pathetically.

"Whoa! I really don't swing your way, dude!" Yosuke exclaims.

"To be perfectly honest I would Sora... I didn't know who she truly was before when I first met her as Setsuna," Shadow Kanji clarifies

"Kanji, you actually like me, even though I deceived you? Which I'm really sorry about by the way," Sora finally figures out she's oblivious to emotions sometimes.

Kanji gives a hesitant glance at Sora before she looks him in straight int the eyes and smiles giving Kanji the strength to speak to his other self, "I said stop it!"

Kanji then punishes his Shadow self sending spiraling to the ground making Sora winces and causing Luke to clap. Luke comments, "Great, now I don't have to hit him again. That makes my life easier."

"Tch, can't believe something like this is inside me," Kanji remarks.

"Kanji, are you okay?" Sora inquires her bright blue eyes wide with concern.

"Yeah, I know, I've known all the time I had something like you! It ain't a matter of guys, chick or both... I'm just scared senseless of being rejected. I'm a total pansy who tries to make everyone hate me," Kanji confesses.

"Kanji, your softer side... That's a part of you too, people will accept you and like you even knowing that part of you. For example me, I like you, I never meant to hurt you or confuse you," Sora informs him.

Kanji looks at her surprised, "Really... You make it sound like you got it all figured out..." He then turns back to his Shadow self saying, "C'mon, get up. Anyone who looks like me, I know they ain't so weak that they can't take a punch. I already know that you're me..."

Kanji's other self stands up slowly as Kanji continues, "You're me and I'm you, damn it!"

Shadow Kanji nods before morphing into a Persona who looks akin to punk rock muscle bound black and white skeleton with a massive club. The Persona's name is Take-Mikazuchi. Kanji falls backward toward the ground swearing but Sora manages to catch him and she lowers him to the ground slowly. Sora lets him use her knees as a head rest and she murmurs his name with concern.

"Let's get him out of here!" Yosuke declares and everyone nods agreeing with him.

The group minus Teddie but plus Kanji exit the TV world. They are standing out the front of the flatscreen in the electronic department in Junes, when Yukiko asks Kanji who is sitting on ground, "Kanji-kun, are you okay?"

"It's.. it's nothing," Kanji responds but then says cringing slightly, "Whoa... Ugh..."

"Are you sure?" Sora wonders.

Kanji assures her, "I feel great, it's like my mind's all cleared up..."

"Glad to hear it," Sora mentions as Yosuke helps Kanji up.

"Hey, about what just happened," Kanji starts.

Sora interrupts, "We'll tell you later, it's a really long story."

"Yeah, you better," Kanji remarks gruffly.

"We'll explain everything later. You need to take a rest now," Yukiko tells him.

"We'll be waiting for you at school," Chie adds.

"School? Sure, if I ever feel like going," Kanji comments.

"Kanji, is it okay if I take you back to your home?" Sora wonders.

"Sure, sounds great. You owe anyway from when you were not feeling well," Kanji smiles.

"I'll come too, if anyone asks where Kanji's been. I'll tell them Sora and I found him some place like this," Luke states eyeing Kanji with suspicion as well as inviting himself along.

That evening over dinner at Dojima's place, Dojima tells the Sora and of course Luke, "Oh, I forgot to tell you two. Remember that Kanji Tatsumi guy I told you both about? You know, the one who went nuts on that news special. His family's shop called in to report him missing but now he's been found. I thought I'd let you both know, since you all go to the same high school."

"Sure, whatever," Luke mumbles before popping some free food in his mouth.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sora informs Dojima despite her already knowing that. She thinks back to how happy Kanji's mother was to see her son back.

"Yeah... One other thing, some people have seen you two around that textile shop lately, I hear. It's not the kind of shop students normally visit," Dojima mentions before asking the protagonists, "What kind of business did you two have there?"

"Our friend took us there," Sora answers covering them.

"A friend? Oh, that Amagi girl? That's right, her family's inn buys their stuff wholesale... Fine... Just don't get yourselves in over your heads, okay?" Dojima advises.

"Are you fighting again?" Nanako inquires.

"No, Nanako-chan, Sora's probably just covering up the fact she went on a date with Kanji Tatsumi who happens to be bad guy," Luke comments hoping to get Sora into trouble.

Sora twitches before slapping Luke hard on the arm. Luke cringes but smirks evilly as Dojima starts to interrogate Sora Narukami. Luke is glad that he decide to invite himself.


	12. Chapter 12 - Peaceful School Days

Disclaimer : Again I own nothing... All rights go to their respective owners.

After grueling lecture on class attendance from Mr Morooka and other school work, classes end allowing Luke to go up to the school's rooftop where he meets up with Chie who asked him to meet her there during lunchtime. Sora joins Luke as she has a question for Chie about getting help in granting an ema wish. Specifically the one the woman made where, which Sora has to find a snack that doesn't taste like a snack for the woman.

"What's up Luke-kun and Sora-chan?" Chie greets them.

"Hi, Chie-chan, I was wondering if you could help find a snack that doesn't taste like a snack? It's help grant an ema request for Inaba's shrine and it's fox," Sora asks.

"Oh, alright, a snack that doesn't taste like a snack?" Chie ponders before admitting, "I have no idea... My snacks taste like snacks, you want some?"

Sora wonders, "Are you kidding me? Yes, of course. Can I have enough for me and another person?"

"No, you can have enough meat gum for two normal people, though," Chie counters.

Sora beams accepting Chie's offer. "Thanks, Chie, I have to try giving some to the woman who made the ema request."

"Speaking of snacks, you ever get hungry inside the TV?" Chie asks.

"Of course, I do," Sora answers nodding.

"Maybe I should bring something with me next time," Chie mentions.

"Good plan, I'll try to bring something too," Sora agrees.

Sora then says her goodbye leaving to go complete her quest thus Luke and Chie on their own up on the rooftop.

Sora goes down to the central shopping district to stock on weapons, armour and equipment for the next time the team might have to journey into the TV world. Then she finds the slim woman who has been looking for snack that doesn't taste like a snack.

"What's this smell? It smells juicy, raw and yet sweet... Is this the rumoured Meat gum? Hey, can I have a bit? I want to try it," the slim woman wonders.

"Oh, sure, have as much as you want," Sora answers handing over some of the snack.

The slim woman eats some and responds to it's taste saying, "What is this? It's chewy meat! This is also considered a snack? The world of snacks is indeed vast and infinite. Well, that was certainly different and odd. When I think snack I'll definitely recall this taste now. Thank you, now I won't linger in front the Shiroku Store anymore."

"No problem, happy to help," Sora tells her.

The slim woman nods and then suddenly remembers something, "Oh, yes. I need to visit the shrine. I made a wish to hate snacks there. I'll use my snack money as an offering!"

_Fox would please to hear that bit of information,_ Sora reflects.

Meanwhile, Luke, Chie and Yosuke who gets dragged along by Luke decide to go training by the river and afterwards they drop into Aiya for something to eat.

"Mmm... The meat and rice just flow through my veins," Chie remarks smiling about the food.

"That's disturbing," Yosuke mutters.

"You look so happy," Luke comments.

"On the happiness scale, it's up here with watching action movies," Chie responds before states, "I need to work hard and pump myself up or else I can't pull us out a jam, right? Especially Yukiko, I need to be able to protect her... I hope she's not straining herself. Makes you worry, huh?"

"I know what mean, I worry about Sora like that... You know what, I'll much sure to look for Yukiko too," Luke replies and then Chie turns to Yosuke expectantly.

Yosuke assures Chie, "I'll look out Yukiko too.

"Good, Yosuke and Luke, thanks... It's good to know your over-protectiveness can be used for other people too. I'll make myself stronger! For Yukiko, too! So keep it up, Luke! Me and Yosuke act like fools all the time but we're all counting on you," Chie tells him.

"Hey!" Yosuke complains.

"Let's protect the ones we care about, sounds good," Luke reflects.

"All talking is making me hungry," Chie comments before ordering more food, "Excuse me! Another fired rice with meat, please! How about you, Yosuke?"

"Yeah, I'll have another fired rice with meat too," Yosuke decides ordering before asking Luke, "What are you going get?"

The three of them eat together and chat with other for while before parting ways.

The next day, while Sora is organizing her Personas, Luke is hanging out with Chie and Yosuke, they end up at Souzai Daigaku after finishing training.

"Have you had the steak skewers? The meat is tender and delicious and they hardly cost anything! It might not even be cow meat," Chie inquires of Luke.

"Really?" Luke questions raising an eyebrow.

"That's not the best thing to say," Yosuke cringes.

"Just kidding. Whoa, thinking about it, that's kinda gross," Chie remarks before seeing a police officer. She comments, "The police are here... Then is this place really serving fake meat?"

"The horror of that happening chills me to the bone," Yosuke shudders.

"Excuse me," the police officer mentions to them.

"Yes? I haven't eaten any of the meat today, I swear!" Chie blurts out making Yosuke face palm in exasperation.

The police officer appears to be puzzled but goes on to say, "Lately, there've been several incidents with a group of teenagers bullying people around here."

"Bullying?" Chie and Yosuke echo.

"Extortion, if you will," the police officer clarifies before asking, "Have you seen anyone suspicious?"

"No, no one in particular," Yosuke answers.

"Hmm, I see... Well, you two be careful then," the officer tells them before leaving.

Chie sighs and then expresses, "I'm glad it wasn't the meat but still, bullying? What cowards, ganging up on the weak like that!"

"Exactly," Yosuke agrees.

"It's quiet horrible actually... I despise bullies," Luke mutters.

"It's so cruel and stupid! We'll grab them and make them apologize! Right, Luke? Right, Yosuke?" Chie exclaims outraged.

"Of course, vigilante justice all the way," Luke declares.

"Luke, you might like to careful we don't want to get arrested again," Yosuke warns.

"I knew you'd say that!" Chie beams ignoring Yosuke before monologuing, "Mowing down villains and saving the weak, a lone female fight stands... To protect the town's peace, she throws herself into the battlefield, unbeknownst to all! Ooh, yeah! That sounds cool!"

"You know, I've done all that. World protecting, battlefields, unknown to most, vanquishing villains, saving the weak and stuff," Luke remarks.

"The both of you are ridiculous," Yosuke shakes his head at their antics.

"What it was only on video games and this one other time," Luke reveals.

"One other time?" Yosuke questions but is cut off by Chie.

"However, this time, guys... You both can leave it to me!" Chie announces.

"Oh, good, less work sounds perfect," Luke responds.

Chie laughs saying that,"Though I'd feel better about it if you both helped."

"I don't mind helping you, Chie," Luke reflects.

"Fine only because it's for a good cause," Yosuke relents.

"Alright, first, let's eat!" Chie decides but she hesitates at the thought the meat might be fake so she tells herself, "Don't think. Feel, right? Actually in this case, would it be, don't think. Eat?"

Yosuke face palms in annoyance.

After consuming some real meat steak skewers with Chie the trio walk back to their respective homes.

Back at Dojima's place, the home shopping things Sora brought, have arrived and Dojima gives Sora 20,000 yen for doing well during her last exam and because he felt as her uncle he should. Sora decides to have a chat with Dojima as she feel like she should after such a generous gift.

"So, Sora, what have you been doing after school?" Dojima inquires.

"Working hard... I've got a few part-time jobs going," Sora answers.

"Oh really? You are pretty responsible for your age," Dojima comments impressed before sighing, "Whoops, this is turning into an interrogation, isn't it? But it's not as if we have much in common... Except for the murders."

"Tell us about yourself," Sora suggests.

"About me? You're interested in the strangest things. It's just what it seems. I'm a simple country detective living with my daughter. There's nothing about that to interest a high school kids but you know, it really is good to have you around the house. I didn't think Nanako would be so happy... Hell, I'm already tired of hearing big bro or sis this or big bro or sis that. You're both kind of remind me of you my sister. You are a lot like her. Sora you are just as responsible and loving as my sister was growing up although it's seems her trait of being a little bit Tsundere has rubbed off," Dojima responds.

"Yeah, I know, Sora's so Tsundere though except instead having a default cold and occasionally warm side. Sora's sweet, kind and giving most of the time but has a hidden violent side too," Luke agrees as he walks into the room and takes a seat but after Sora confirms the theory by kicking him in shin with her foot from underneath the table. So naturally Luke cringes but declares, "And I'm right."

Sora kicks him again before forcing herself to smile sweetly, "I think, you need to shut up. Right. Now..."

Dojima sniggers as he points out, "And you Luke, well you remind of your father I used to know him when I was a kid... That man always manage to get himself into trouble."

Sora erupts into laughter and Dojima joins her as Luke makes a blank face.

"I think it's been a while since I've laughed this much," Dojima admits. Dojima then tells them that he should probably get some work done now and orders them, "Don't hit the sack too late, you hear? Night."

Whilst Sora is working hard at one of her many part-time jobs, her neighbour, Luke is at school where he sees Yukiko so he greets her, "Hello, Yukiko, it's nice to see you."

"Oh, Luke-kun... It feels kind of different seeing you outside of class," Yukiko reacts turning to Luke's appearance.

"So, what are you doing, at the moment?" Luke inquires.

"Oh, I'm in charge of this bulletin board. I have to change what's posted up here every so often. I'm done with it today, though," Yukiko answers.

"Good, so would you like to spend the afternoon together?" Luke offers.

"Yes, okay," Yukiko replies cheerfully.

The pair walk each other to the Yomenaido Bookstore, where Yukiko has buys a book about job certifications. Yukiko giggles, "Thank goodness. That was the last one. Sensei recommended this book to me because it has details on a bunch of different job licenses."

"Going to apply for one?" Luke asks.

Yukiko nods sheepishly, "Uh-huh, that's right. Inside the TV, the other me said she didn't want to inherit the inn... I think, those were my true feelings. So I've decided to be a little more true to myself. I, I refuse to inherit the Amagi Inn! When I graduate, I'm leaving this town! I said it... I said it!"

_Wow, that was passionate_, Luke thinks to himself about Yukiko's words as she smiles.

"So in order to live on my own, I'm thinking of getting a job license. I was thinking something along the lines of an interior decorator... What do you think?" Yukiko inquires.

"Sounds good," Luke replies.

"It's cool, isn't it? But it's hard. It costs money to get a license and of course I can't tell mother. If only there was a part-time job I could do discreetly," Yukiko sighs.

"You know, on the off occasion when I'm not hanging out with people after school I make envelopes in my room, maybe you could do something like that? There's a part-time jobs board that might have something," Luke suggests.

"Really! I'll go check the board, then!" Yukiko beams.

"Good luck," Luke wishes her.

"Thank you for keeping me company today. I was a bit nervous when I told you how I felt but now that I did, I feel much better. I'll go check out the part-time board, see ya," Yukiko tells him.

"Okay, see you later," Luke replies waving as she walks away.

Luke walks home and reads as he got some books on judo which he might be able to teach Chie next time they train. After some time reading the Luke goes out of the house to find something to do. He ends up in the Shiroku Pub in which, Luke trades some gems for items. After which Luke lingers as he announces to the Shiroku hostess that he wants to work at the Shiroku Pub as it seems like it'll be amusing place to work.

"Oh, I'd been told that someone wanted to work here but I didn't know it was you. Hmm... Having a young man around here may not be such a bad idea. It may actually attract some new patrons," Shiroku's hostess muses.

"Really?" Luke raises an inquiring eyebrow at the woman.

"Ha, ha, don't look at me like that. I'm only joking... Well then, let me explain what you'll be doing here. It's quite simple, my lad... You'll just be washing dishes and taking away empty glasses," Shiroku Hostess informs.

"Can I juggle the glasses and dishes if I get bored? I won't drop them," Luke wonders.

"Yeah sure, if you like... Now, additionally; tipsy patrons may strike up conversations with you but make sure you stay sociable and listen to them. That's what this place is all about. I'm sure you'll understand when you start learning how to drink but not now, of course. You're still too young. If anyone offers you a drink, you need to politely decline." Shiroku's hostess answers and then asks, "So... Will you work today?"

"Sure," Luke shrugs.

"Well then, I'll be counting on you," Shiroku's hostess responds.

Luke promptly jumps over to the other side of the bar, he washes a pile of dishes and takes care of the empty glasses but yet tonight's only patron is a talkative man. Luke tries to clear the empty glasses of the man but the man rambles on and on while Luke pretends to listen to him but in reality Luke's listening to music. Luke then goes home with some money, 1,500 yen, to be exact.

At school, Luke and Sora are shocked to discover that their Ancient civilations whiz and nemes headdress wearing history teacher, Ms Sofue is actually the sister of their old history teacher at Gekkoukan who was Japanese history, Edo Period particularly centric gut who always wore a kabuto. They both went to same high school but never noticed each other until the train. As Sora is folding paper cranes and other origami for one of her part-time jobs, Luke is spending time with Yukiko again. Yukiko and Luke go to Junes grocery department at Yukiko's suggestion.

Yukiko questions, "Why are there so many different types of food? Even eggs come in so many varieties..."

"Making dinner at the inn? If you looking for eggs though go free range," Luke wonders.

"No! I'd never dream of it!" Yukiko exclaims.

"The making dinner or the eggs bit?" Luke asks her.

Yukiko smiles, "The making dinner bit because I don't think my food's nearly good enough to serve to the guests. I was just thinking of practicing my cooking. Since I've decided to leave town... Eating out all the time is bad for you, right? So I'm going to get some practice while I can!"

"Good luck," Luke wishes her.

"Thank you!" Yukiko nods joyfully going on to suggest, "Oh, yes... I was thinking that maybe you could taste-test my food sometime... I want someone to eat it and let me know how it is. I thought I'd improve quicker that way and knowing you, I'd get an honest opinion. Will you?"

"Honesty, tends to work out in the end in most situations. Also you can never be as bad as Fuuka my Senpai at my old school was so I don't mind," Luke decides.

"Really? Thank you!" Yukiko exclaims happily but then continues declaring that, "When I obtained the power of Persona, I thought, I can do it... I used to think I couldn't do anything on my own but maybe I really can. I depended on others up until now but from this point on, I want others to depend on me. I'll do my best!"

"So, what are you thinking cooking today?" Luke inquires.

"Well, um... Where do they sell lobsters?" Yukiko responds.

"I think, it's best that you start off small," Luke advises before proceeding to help her with her shopping and then he goes home to his house.

At Dojima's, Sora takes a seat at the kitchen table and talks to Dojima after working hard with the origami job. Sora offers. "Want a paper crane, I made a little too many? I gave Nanako one but I still got one extra, so would you like it?"

"Oh, thank you, I'll take it," Dojima accepts the paper crane but mentions, "I heard something at the station the other day. About, well, I heard you, Luke and some other people hang out at Junes pretty often."

"Well, my friend, Yosuke can get cheep deals there so it's good place to eat," Sora informs her mother's brother.

"Nothing wrong with that, of course. The question is, why do you make so many trips to and from the electronics department?" Dojima interrogates.

Thankfully Nanako comes in and tells her father off, "Dad..."

"Oh, um, this isn't what you think. I'm not interrogating her," Dojima attempts to explain.

"It's not fair. You're always talking with big sis," Nanako complains.

"What?" Dojima questions.

"I mean, today, you're home but..." Nanako explains.

"I always talk with you," Dojima tells her.

"When is always? I, I wanna talk..." Nanako points out but rubs her eyes lethargically.

Dojima sighs, "It's bedtime for you already. Go to sleep. I'll play with you, next time."

"You promised," Nanako states as she goes into her home.

"When is always, huh?" Dojima mentions to himself ruefully.

"Not good with kids?" Luke inquires as he sits down after witness the conversation as he invited himself over yet again.

Dojima shakes his head as he bitterly admits, "No, it's not that. I mean, I am bad with kids but that's not the problem... Truth is, I mostly left raising her up to my wife, her mother... So, I don't really know how to approach her. Plus, I'm not fit to be her family..."

_Oh, that's not unfamiliar... I know that feeling they no one wanted me but my parents and when they were gone... I had nothing,_ Luke shakes his head. _Must stop thinking this stuff. Stop thinking like this Luke, you'll give yourself a complex. If there's something troubling you, just deny it's existence. I'm don't believe I'm not good enough to be anyone's friend... What I did all those years ago was right but it crossed a line,_ Luke tells himself.

Sora announces, "Fit or not, you're family."

"Maybe you're right," Dojima reflects smiling bitterly. Dojima then asks the protagonists, "Do either of you think just being related by blood makes you family?"

"No," the protagonists both reply.

"Yes, it's not the case..." Dojima makes a points but apologizes, "Oh, sorry. You two didn't need to hear about that. Get some sleep both of you. Night. Luke go home."

The protagonists say goodnight and Luke returns to his house and Sora goes to her room.

Sora and Luke updating theirs Personas before Luke makes his way back to Yasogami High where he bumps into Ai Eibhara. The two of them catch a train to Okina Station and Ai decides to shop.

"Today I feel like getting something that's easy to slip into. Hmm, doesn't look like they've gotten anything new in. I already have all of this..." Ai complains at a clothes store.

"We'll have to come back," Luke advises.

"I'll get something next time but I want something today, too. I came here to buy, not to look. Hey, I'm thirsty. Buy me an ice latte," Ai orders Luke Ashida.

Luke thinks, _I'm that much of a pushover, so_, " Buy it yourself."

"Huh? Did you seriously just say that? You're probably the first guy who's ever taken that tone with me," Ai remark surprised.

A saleswoman then announces, "Oh, Ai-chan! You're back again?"

"Well, yeah?" Ai questions.

"Are you looking for anything in particular today? Oh, we got a purse in that's just your style! The guys'll be all over you!" the saleswoman inquires.

"That's all right. I'm not shopping for purses today," Ai tells her.

"Ooh, is that your boyfriend? He's quite a handsome one and mysterious too! Are you gonna introduce him to me? I've had the worst luck with men lately! We were at the bar the other night..." the saleswoman notices Luke with his white-pink hair.

Ai turns from facing Luke and faces the saleswoman who she tells, "Sorry, we've really gotta get going. I'll be back."

Ai Ebihara and Luke Ashida go back to Okina City's train station when take a sit on a bench together.

Ai sighs heavily, "I hate salespeople. I'm the one keeping them in business, why do they have to ponce on me every time I go in there? They should get rid of all salespeople and put in vending machines. Press a button and out come your clothes."

'Sounds like a good idea, less talking to people," Luke comments.

"Isn't it? I don't need all that pointless banter. I can see right through it... There's no such thing as a relationship without ulterior motives," Ai mentions appearing somewhat sad and she adds, '"I don't why but I got a little annoyed when she was talking about you back there. She said you were handsome. Good for you, I guess."

"Absolutely, I like being called handsome," Luke remarks.

Ai almost laughs but stands up and says, "Let's go home. It'll be dark by the time we get back. Not like I have any reason to hurry..."

Luke gets up, he returns to Inaba with Ai and then he returns to his house where he reads up on judo techniques as Sora hangs out with Nanako. Sora and Nanako go out to the garden they made to harvest the vegetables. Nanako thinks the vegetables look yummy and is happy to help out. The vegetables are of amazingly high quality due to Sora's natural talent with plants. Sora also plants some new daikon seedlings while she and Nanako are there as well much to Nanako's joy. Nanako then goes back inside while Sora maintains the garden.

This day, after school, Chie goes training with Yosuke and Luke who teaches them a few new techniques after the training ends for the day and the trio venture to the front of the Chinese Diner Aiya.

Chie is glancing at the meal outside the front of the place, "Steak bowl or a combo plate... The ultimate decision."

"Chie, just flip a coin or something," Yosuke suggets.

Then suddenly there is the sound of a familiar voice screaming out, "Stop it!"

"Shut up, fool," orders a menacing voice.

Another male voice comments, "Yeah, that's right. We all know it's time to cough up." After a few moments he questions someone, "What? This's it? Quit messing with us."

"That voice, it can't be! Let's go, Yosuke-kun and Luke-kun!" Chie exclaims loudly.

The three of them run to the source of the voices and discover that one of them is Takeshi.

"Takeshi!" Chie cries out.

"Hey, someone's here," one of the punks notices.

"Whatever. Let's take their money while we're at it," the group of punks' leader orders.

"This guy only had 1,000 yen on him," a punk notes.

Yosuke stares at the scene with his mouth open wide.

Luke, Yosuke and Chie take a few steps closer to the group of punks which allows Takeshi to escape to hide behind Luke, Yosuke and Chie.

"Chie!" Takeshi exclaims relieved.

"Hey! What are ya running for? Gonna hide behind a girl, huh?" the punk leader questions.

"Are you all right?" Chie asks Takeshi.

Takeshi answers, "I, I'm fine... You've always been good at stuff like this! They took all my money. You're gonna get them for me, right?"

"What you expect her to do all the work?" Yosuke questions under his breath.

"Well, it does tick me off!" Chie admits before shouting at the three punks, "Hey cowards! Ganging up one guy... You ought to be ashamed!"

"Take care of them for me!" Takeshi advises before running like the wind making three against three.

"Great now we lost the advantage... It's just my luck," Yosuke grimaces.

"Uh, wow, that was fast!" Chie comments about Takeshi and then taunts the punks, "C'mon, what's the matter? Let's throw down!"

"Huh? What's with this hag? Ya think you're all that? I ain't afraid to hit a girl... We'll kick your ass!" the punk leader questions.

"This looks like it might be interesting," Luke reflects before rushing forward to fight the punks himself. Yosuke isn't far behind and backs up his friend.

"You cannot hit a girl! That's just wrong. If you want to get to her you're going to get through me," Yosuke proclaims but whispers to Luke, "Um, that was a spur of moment thing... What do we do now? I'm in over my head."

"Follow by lead," Luke advices prior to taunting the punks, "C'mon, let's get this over with, I'm been looking forward to a good bout."

"Hell... This can't end well,"

"Huh? Luke-kun? Hanamura! What?" Chie questions.

"What a pain in ass," the punk leader remarks.

"Yo you punks! You know that guy you just stole from? He just ran away and I bet his calling the cops as he speak," Yosuke points out.

"Screw this, let's go," the punk leader commands before him and his gang run off.

"Hey, hold on! Wait!" Chie shouts before saying, "What the heck... Running away when Yosuke steps in..."

"I was going to use ninja moves on them but Yosuke had to go and use logic... That's rather disappointing," Luke laments.

"Yosuke! Why'd you butt in? What, you thought you couldn't leave it up to me? I could've handled them myself!" Chie shouts upset at him.

"Look, I... I was trying to help. you can't do everything by yourself," Yosuke begins to speak while Luke side steps out of way of Chie's wrath.

However Chie stops Yosuke with an apology, "Sorry. I charged in by myself... Caused you and Luke trouble..."

"It's no trouble, I didn't do much. I was just bluffing," Yosuke remarks sincerely.

"Still... I can't believe I'm saying this but thanks Yosuke... You're right, huh? I gotta remember I'm not alone... It's always like that. Everyone's doing their best. Then I start to worry that it's all up to me and I've gotta work harder. I worry that someday, I'll end up causing even more trouble, like I did today," Chie realizes before laughing bitterly at herself, "I'm so stupid."

"You act stupid sometimes but you're not really stupid, Satonaka," Yosuke admits with a deep sigh.

Chie smiles as she tells him, "Yosuke-kun, thank you. Um..."

"Yes, continue," Luke prompts wanting to move along the conversation.

Chie admits to Luke and Yosuke, "I need to work harder, huh? Why am I moping? I'll think about it though I'm not too smart!"

_Chie, you need to give yourself, more credit. You do things to protect people or selfless whereas me... I do things mostly for rather selfish petty reasons like how it might be interesting,_ Luke sighs to himself as he, Yosuke and Chie walk partway home together. When Sora arrives home she tells Dojima that she's going out to maintain the garden.

"Oh, working on the garden? I'll help out today," Dojima decides.

"I'll go see the veggies!" Nanako exclaims.

"Looks like, I'm the one making dinner tonight then," Minato sighs as Nanako, Dojima and Sora outside to the garden.

"They seem to be coming along. It looks like exceptionally successful crop. I never thought this empty lot would bloom into such an amazing garden," Dojima comments as he helps maintain the veggie garden.

"Mm-hm! Sis and I worked really hard! But there were some things here already when we started," Nanako announces.

"Hm? Oh... Those were old tools," Dojima informs.

"Huh..." Nanako then expresses prompting Dojima to go into further depth thus bringing him, Nanako and even Sora closer together. Dojima is glad that Sora seems completely unlike the person his sister described Sora was when she left the city to go to Inaba. Dojima looks fondly over at Luke's house silently thanking the annoying yet surprising young teenager. Who seems to heave gone through something just as bad as Sora has.

The following day is a Sunday, a day off the monotonous life of school so it's needless to say the Protagonists who were hanging out at Luke's place; utilize the opportunity Kou presents the two of them with when he calls Luke.

"Um, hey, this is Kou. If you're bored, wanna do something with me and Daisuke today? Maybe you could invite Sora?" Kou suggests.

"Sure I'll come, I'll just ask Sora," Luke tells Kou prior to asking Sora, "Hey, Sora, want to hang out with Kou, Daisuke and myself?"

"Certainly, it sounds more exciting than what I'm doing now," Sora replies looking up from her bowl of water. She has been gazing into in one of her many attempts to train her prophetical vision power and it hasn't work at all.

"Cool, Kou-kun, Sora said she'll come," Luke tells Kou.

"Great, glad she could come too! Don't forget, okay?" Kou responds.

The four of them, Daisuke, Kou, Luke and Sora eventually arrive at the front of Inaba's best known bookstore. There Kou asks, "So what'd you buy, Daisuke?"

"A comic, I was feeling kinda nostalgic when I saw it 'cause I used to have it," Daisuke explains but then he looks at his purchase, "Wait, this isn't what I... I got the wrong one. Instead of Rubber-Armed Pitcher Hero, I brought Lovely Witch Detective..."

"Ooh, if I buy you the other comic, can I have that one?" Sora inquires her amber eyes sparkling.

"Of course, Sora, you can have it, for free," Daisuke informs her grinning at her excitement on receiving it.

"Thanks!" Sora beams cheerfully.

"I didn't know you read those kinda books," Kou comments.

"Hey, it's perfectly fine to read," Sora points out.

"What can I say? The covers look exactly alike," Daisuke explains.

Luke raises an eyebrow, "I've read both of those comics before. Their covers look nothing alike. I should know, I'm an expert."

Kou laughs shaking his head, "You must be one of those comic snobs, Luke."

Luke is about to say something when Chie comes across them, "Huh? You four, all together? Now that's a weird quartet, I thought Luke would hate all the guys on the sports teams."

"Chie-san. Uh, what are you talking about?" Kou exclaims nervous.

"Yeah and why would I hate everybody on the sports teams?" Luke adds.

"Well, the majority of the basketball and soccer team are responsible for that ridiculous fan club about Sora," Chie answers expecting Luke to already know.

Luke obviously didn't, "What?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Chie realizes.

"I didn't know either. Since when did I have a fan club?" Sora questions confused.

"Well, it started not long after you came to town. I think they called it the Cult of the goddess Sora Narukami or something like creepy like that and recently it's spread to other schools in the nearby region," Chie informs them.

"Wow, I didn't know that," Daisuke admits shocked.

"Me neither but um, Chie-san, what are you doing here?" Kou remarks surprised.

"Training!" Chie announces.

"Training?" Kou questions.

"You're the man, Chie," Daisuke comments.

"Hell no!" Chie argues.

"Yeah, she's the woman!" Sora cheers with Chie giving her a high five in response.

Luke meanwhile gets his phone, rings Yosuke up and with him discusses plans to end the Sora fan club to protect her honour.

At school on the 30th day of the 5th month, the protagonist homeroom teacher Mr Morooka has a grumpy speech, "So, Kanji Tatsumi is still absent on account of illness. Sounds like load bull to me!"

"He's kind of got a point... Yukiko came back the next day from the TV world and she was fine. Kanji probably just avoiding you," Luke whispers to Sora.

Sora frowns, "You know, Luke, Kanji's probably also trying to avoid you too. You were unnecessarily cruel and apathetic to him."

"And so he should," Luke remarks.

This attracts the attention of Mr Morooka who yells at them to shut up prior to continuing his speech, " As I was saying, I bet that Tatsumi is out there messing around all day long! What? What's with with your faces?"

"With all due respect, Mr Morooka... You shouldn't assume things. Kanji-kun a good guy... You should give him a chance," Sora tells her homeroom teacher defiantly.

"You trying to tell me I shouldn't assume things? Well, you don't want to hear it but keep this in mind! Unless you behave well, people are gonna have their doubts! Descartes once said, 'The senses deceive from time to time and it is prudent never to trust wholly those who have deceived us even once.' Besides, we don't need society's trash like Tatsumi here. The school would be better off without him!" Mr Morooka informs her loudly.

"Descartes also happen to say 'an optimist may see a light where there is none but why must the pessimist alway run to blow it out?' So why must you be the pessimist?" Sora challenges her teacher annoyed with her teacher's constant rudeness.

A vein in Mr Morooka's head throbs and he grumbles under his breath before changing the topic, "Don't tell me you're friends with that punk!"

"I would hope that I am friends with Kanji, if I'm not friends with him then I would like to be to his friend," Sora counters.

"Narukami... All right, listen to these words! Aristotle said, 'a true friend is one soul in two bodies.' You better watch who you hang out with! You'll only bring your own worth down! Though, I doubt the trash of society would even have friends like you!" Mr Morooka shouts thus Sora flinches appearing to be very unhappy to hear those words.

Sora however opts enlightens her homeroom teacher making him mumble and reluctantly admit defeat by Setsuko's hands or rather quotations, "Ahem... Mr Morooka, 'Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy.' Quote by Aristotle. Same guy..."

The class is understandably impressed with Sora and Luke gives her a thumbs up. Mr Morooka notices this and tells Luke to answer a impossibly hard maths question that he got off the internet. Luke looks quite pleased with turn of the events and solves the question with a blindfold on his head. Mr Morooka doubles check the corrects answer Luke gave and sighs as Luke takes a bow.

After school Luke decides to spend some time with Yukiko suggest they could do so when Luke was on his way to a lunchtime detention due to his earlier antics in homeroom. At the Samegawa flood plain Luke and Yukiko are sitting at a picnic table where Yukiko has handed Luke a hand-made boxed lunch.

"It came out well, so I packed it up. Try it out," Yukiko tells him.

_Looks normal enough. Although for some unknown reason there is an unusually pungent odour coming from it. Still can't be that bad,_ Luke notes about the boxed lunch Yukiko gave him.

"Can I start eating?" Luke declares

"Yes, go on ahead," Yukiko beam looking at him eagerly awaiting his opinion.

Luke starts with something that appears to vaguely resemble an omelette. It's rather soft until Luke finds something to hard to bite on inside it. It's smells like it's burnt yet at the same time it tastes like it's raw. Luke is feeling like he just might throw up the creation as he somehow manages to swallow it. Luke's skin goes a little green but he thankfully avoids vomiting his stomach contains.

"You're not about to tell me how good that was, are you?" Yukiko realizes ruefully looking at Luke.

"There's alway next time," Luke croaks.

"I, I suppose, thank you," Yukiko tells him.

Sora and Nanako then show up with Nanako asking, "Big bro, what are you doing?"

"Ah, Nanako-chan... Well, I was just having him try my boxed lunch," Yukiko answers.

"Hmm... Hi, Yukiko. Hi Luke, hmm... you're looking a little green. You okay?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, just great, thanks," Luke lies to her.

"Okay... Wait, boxed lunch? Yukiko, that looks good, can I try some?" Sora inquires.

"Yeah, sure but I would really recommend against..." Yukiko starts.

Yet Luke interrupts offering the food, "Sora, you can have the whole box."

"Thanks, looks pretty good," Sora announces before accepting and then trying the food. Sora pales after a few bites, it's not very good, in fact it's downright awful. Sora struggles to fight her gag reflex.

Nanako doesn't notice that Sora hasn't enjoyed the boxed lunch and declares, "Ooh, I want some too!"

"I'm sorry but I can't give you any. It's not good," Yukiko informs Nanako as Sora places the unfinished boxed lunch on the table.

"Oh... If you make a good one, will you let me have some?" Nanako inquires.

"Huh? Sure, if you want," Yukiko answers.

"Yay! I'm rooting for you!" Nanako beams.

"Nanako-chan... Thank you. I'll do my best, okay?" Yukiko mentions.

"I wish you good luck also on your next endeavour," Sora tells Yukiko.

"I need to go now. I'm going to Mai-chan's house with big sis. Bye!" Nanako chimes and then running off dragging Sora with her to Maiko's house.

'Be careful!" Yukiko calls out to them prior Yukiko apologizing to Luke,"Umm, I'm sorry to drag you around,"

"I'm having interesting time, don't worry," Luke reassures her.

Yukiko responds thankfully, "Really? I'm glad to hear that... Only about a year left, huh? I need to be able to do anything on my own by then..."

Luke nods at Yukiko prior to handing her the rest of the boxed lunch and then he heads to his house still feeling a little bad from the omelette thing.

After Sora drops Nanako off at Maiko's house, Sora travel towards home but she stops into Junes on her way to buy some groceries for dinner that night as see spots Adachi there. Adachi is young adult male with messy dark brown hair and grey eyes. He is also wearing a black suit with a white long-sleeved shirt inside, a crooked red tie and brown field boots. Sora greets him, "Good afternoon, sir."

Adachi wonders, "Hm? Oh, it's you, Sora... Good timing. Wanna hang around and talk for a while? That way, it looks more like I'm... Er, strike that, okay?"

"Alright, if you want," Sora kindly agrees.

"Good for you! You're a good listener. The kind who gets promoted!" Adachi smirks at Sora making her mildly uncomfortable but she dismisses the feeling as Adachi asks her, "What are you doing? Shopping for dinner?"

"Yes, I am actually," Sora confirms.

"I'm impressed. I live alone, so taking care of dinner can be pretty tedious," Adachi admits.

"Why?" Sora wonders.

"Ah... Ugh... I guess a high school kid wouldn't get it. I just get so tired after work. So I make come cup ramen or something," Adachi mutters.

"Want me to make you dinner?" Sora offers thinking she can't possibly let Adachi just eat cup ramen every night as that's pretty bad.

"Huh? Like... You'd come over to my house? Ha-ha, that would be interesting but I'd prefer a older girl to come over. Cute girls are the best. Though I go for the real knockouts, myself. The most important thing is that they should be good cooks. Everything else, I can take or leave..." Adachi remarks creeping Sora out slightly making her grimace.

Then suddenly from the elevator behind Adachi comes out the old woman from the other day whom Adachi wanted to avoid. Sora is happy for the distraction.

The old woman exclaims seeing Adachi, "Tohru-chan! Is that you?"

Adachi speedily spins around, "Hell... Ah... She found me."

The old woman inquires, "Are you off work? I hope you're not doing anything dangerous!"

"Oh... No, I'm still on the clock. I was just on my way back to the station," Adachi clearly lies to the old woman.

"I'm so happy to see you working hard. I brag about you to my neighbours all the time! I'll bring you some nimono, okay? You have to take care of yourself! By the way, I saw this detective show on TV the other day..." the old woman goes on and on, The old woman talks with Tohru Adachi for a long time until Adachi steps in saying to her, "Um... I need to get back to work."

"Oh, is it that time already? I hope your day goes well, then," The old woman tells Adachi before she then departs much to Adachi's relief.

Adachi lets Sora know once the old woman is out of earshot, "Finally... I guess her son has the same name as me. Maybe that's why she's been hanging around me ever since she found out. I don't know. She always brings huge heaps of that nimono to the station and she'll talk your ear off it you let her... It's so annoying."

"She cares about you," Sora notes about the old woman.

Adachi complains but despite that he looks cheerful, "Really? I don't care if she cares about me. Give me a break," Adachi shrugs prior to saying, "She's the exact opposite of my parents, so I can't relate to people like that. She's lonely, I guess. I don't think she has any relatives. I can't just ignore her, either. It's part of my job. The police have been busy lately, so I'm the only one who can deal with her."

"Understood," Sora nods.

"Though I wish I shared a name with her grandson instead! I'm still only 27, after all. Well, I should head back or Dojima-san will really chew me out. See you," Adachi tells Sora.

"Bye," Sora wishes Adachi farewell as she further into Junes to buy dinner.

When Sora gets home she cooks dinner but later on that evening she picks up the Witch Detective comic and gives it a read. It's a romantic comedy with a supernatural twist. A girl who arrives at her first day of school in her new town discovers a dark secret of a vampiric nature. Sora loves it yet still when there is still some more of the comic to go she stops because Luke arrives knocking on the door for once.. Thus Sora takes the opportunity to practice a cover song. Luke asks getting his keyboard set up,"What song is it, today?"

Sora sets herself as she answers, "It's called _Keys Plus Words_, it lets me use my guitar a lot so it's go. You can do some backing vocals, right?"

"Of course," Luke tells her.

"Good," Sora states as she plugs in her guitar and turns down the volume.

Luke smiles a little as he starts the songs introduction liking the music's punk style beat.

The next afternoon Luke goes with Yukiko on shopping trip but they take a break of it at Junes food court where Yukiko says her extensive list aloud.

"What's all this for?" Luke wonders.

Yukiko giggles, "Studying! I'm thinking of studying seriously for a job license. Though I haven't decided on exactly which one I'll pursue but I was thinking of trying for all the ones I feel I can earn. I've started working at night, you see. Remember the job you told me about? Thanks to that, I have some money."

Then suddenly a man in a suit interrupts with his two colleagues, "Huh? Well, if it isn't the manager of the Amagi Inn or should I say, the manager-to-be."

"I see you haven't gone home yet," Yukiko observes.

"Well, I can't very well go anywhere until the next bus or train departs. This really is the boonies. Stuck here with nothing to do. Man, the countryside's a dump," the man remarks carelessly.

Yukikp challenges the man, "I beg to differ."

"Turning down sweet deals is part of country life, too, is it?" the man laughs.

"You can probably run, try that to get out of here," Luke advises in a matter-of-fact tone with the man a death stare.

"Don't interrupt boy," the man snaps before him and his colleagues leave.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Those people are from some TV station. They wanted to cover the Amagi Inn," Yukiko apologizes.

"You said no to what exactly?" Luke inquires adjust his hoodie so he avoid getting the sun on him and avoid getting sun-burned.

"Yes... It's a news of the weird show. It isn't real journalism. You know that our inn was associated with Ms Yamano's murder, right? They want to make a special called _Hot Springs Getting Too Hot for the Amagi?_ It was an abhorrent title. Mother turned them away but maybe she shouldn't have declined... " Yukiko explains.

"Why, those guys don't seem particularly nice," Luke ponders,

"I mean, if it gets a bad reputation... We'd lose customers and the inn really would close its doors. Then, I'd feel better about leaving," Yukiko admits gloomily.

"Are you serious?" Luke questions her.

Yukiko mutters nodding, "I'm serious..." However she brightens, "But right, there's no real point in saying things like that. I'm leaving under my own power. My life is in my hands now and of course, I want to help everyone."

"Sounds like a plan," Luke comments.

Yukiko chuckles, "And I want to help you too, for being such a patient listener all the time."

"Thanks but I think I'm beyond help," Luke mentions.

Yukiko laughs thinking it was a joke before suggesting, "Well, let's get back to shopping."

Luke helps with her Yukiko shopping before they part ways.

At home Sora cooks up a feast for dinner and prepares extra for lunches tomorrow making everyone quite happy with that outcome as her food is heaven sent as Luke always says. After cooking and eating dinner and after Luke goes back to his house; Sora harvests the vegetables with the help of Nanako and Dojima. Then Sora finishes reading the last part of the Witch Detective novel where the plot thickens as there's sequel.

On the first of the sixth month Sora attends drama club with Yasumi. After some time practicing acting techniques and the like, the drama club president, Nagai announces, "I know it's a bit early but we're at a good place to stop. Why don't we call it a day?"

"No! The bell hasn't rung yet! You want to quit early? You're slacking off! You need to take this more seriously!" Yasumi protests.

"Yasumi, you shouldn't work too hard," the drama club vice president, Maaya advises.

"I feel like I'm the only one who cares about this club! Stop holding us back! The reason you never get any lead roles is because you act like that!" Yasumi argues clearly distress by something else entirely.

"Yasumi!" Nagai shouts angrily.

"Oh..." Yasumi sighs ruefully realizing he went a little too far as the school PA system announces it time to go home.

"Look, it's time to go home now, anyway. Let's all just stop for today, all right?" Nagai decides to which the other club members whole-heartily agrees to.

As everyone else leaves Yasumi stays before not speaking a word so Sora decides to stay with him and help him if she can.

"Was I wrong when I said that?" Yasumi asks Sora noticing her next to him.

"No, I guess not," Sora admits gently.

"Yeah, I'm just doing my best, huh... I'll, keep practicing, at the riverbed or somewhere... Anywhere but at home," Yasumi responds.

"Is something wrong?" Sora worries.

"No but thanks. There's nobody at my house. Mum's been going straight to the hospital after work, to see... Him. There's no real point to going home now... When I'm by myself at home, I can't stop thinking about all that stuff. The past, why things turned out the way they did... You know. I thought I'd forgotten them..." Yasumi replies looking lost.

Sora reflects on her old boyfriends wondering if she will one day forget them. The thought scares her quite a bit.

"Sorry, I've just been whining. Just forget about this, okay?" Yasumi apologizes to Sora.

"I can't forget," Sora confesses in shock half to herself about her earlier thoughts and half Yasumi about his words.

"That's mean! Can't you be a little nicer to me? I help you out all the time with the drama club," Yasumi exclaims.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to annoy you," Sora mutters.

"No don't apologize... I'm just a little stressed lately... I'm sorry," Yasumi sighs cheering up a little as Yasumi informs her, "I have my acting. That's how I can keep going. No matter what happens, I will go on! Yeah, that's right!"

"Yeah, the show must go on and that jazz," Sora cheerfully adds.

Yasumi laughs, "Thank you, Sora-chan! If I was by myself, I'd have been down in the dumps for a while, I just know it. So, um... I'm glad you were here. I hope you'll stick around for a while longer."

"I'll love to stick around," Sora remarks with a warm smile.

Yasumi declares, "That's good. I'm going to stop somewhere on my way home and practice some more there. I finally got a lead role! I have to make sure I can do it! Alright, let's go for it!"

"Good luck, I've got to get to band practice... I'll have to try and get there a little early so I can practice that little bit extra on violin," Sora tells Yasumi as she begins to head off.

"Really? You play the violin?" Yumi inquires with surprise.

"Um, yes. I happen to be quite, okay with the violin. I can play a few tunes," Sora admits.

"Maybe you could play something for me sometime?" Yasumi suggests.

"Um... Alright, I not that amazing... I mean I great and all. Either way... Um, I'll play you something one of these days," Sora confesses.

Yasumi smiles and thanks Sora before heading off.

This day both Luke and Sora venture into the shrine to check up on the fox and to report that the ema wish was granted. The ema of the woman who wished to not eat so many snacks. This news makes the fox very happy and the protagonists then spend some time with the fox. Then after exiting the shrine, Sora stops into Souzai Daigaku where she buys a five steak skewers, three grilled steak croquettes and 8 super croquettes. Sora shares one of each with Luke before eating the rest gleefully eat the rest as an entree.

Why as entree? Well because rainy days mean rainy day specials at the Chinese Diner Aiya where Sora gets a few mega beef bowls. Luke also gets one yet still cannot finish even one as of yet.

However Sora polishes off a staggering 10 bowls much to the amusement of the customers. Aiya's owner Mr Nakamura tells the them, "Thank you for your continued patronage! It makes my daughter happy, too. I heard that you two are popular at school."

"We are?" Luke puzzles.

"Ayia-ah! Yes... You both certainly seem like fine young people! My daughter told about her delivery to a friend of yours the other day, too!" Aiya's owner answers before going into detail about his daughter's description about the delivery when Kanji was chasing Luke and the others which amuses Sora more than Luke's version of the tale.


	13. Chapter 13 - Motorcycles?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This rainy day the pair of neighbours, known as Luke and Sora return to the shrine to grant another request. This time the ema has many styles of handwriting so Sora concludes maybe a family has written on it. The ema reads, _we want Koro to come back! Please, Kami. - Saito._ So the protagonists readily accept the request hoping to get to the bottom the the predicament which pleases the fox. Back at Dojima's the weather report says the a thick fog will settle in late that night. Sora is feeling peckish so Nanako offer to make her some food from what's in the fridge but a few moments all Nanako could find is some milk that was past it's expiration date. However neither she nor Sora knew that when Nanako pour all of it in a tall glass for Sora to drink. Nanako goes to bed as Sora sips the milk which looks a little unusual but Sora tells herself she's being paranoid. Although after finish the milk is realizes she probably should have been a little more paranoid as she nauseated but senses it not food poisoning this time. Thus Sora elects not to tell her over protective friend and preferring not to risk the chance of incurring his wrath.

Sora lays on the couch waiting for the Midnight Channel to turn on and as expected there's no one on. But Sora has flash of a scene; _of a fog covered street in Inaba's shopping district where a figure is saying something. Sora struggles to make-out the voice which is distorted heavily in the vision and the poor visibility makes it impossible to tell who the owner of the voice is. However Sora is able to tell that the person is talking about the Investigation Team rescuing Kanji Tatsumi._

_"Again..." the voices grumbles before the vision fades._

Sora rings up Luke and tells him about the vision and he responds by saying over the phone, "So we made the killer annoyed. Good, maybe he'll stop throwing people in TVs."

"I doubt that it'll be that easy," Sora laments sorrowfully.

It's Sunday morning Sora is sleeping in as Luke buys the Inaba trout combination from Tanaka's home shopping program for it might be useful in the future even though Luke has still not tried fishing yet. Luke stills thinks the song is irritating.

While Sora hangs out with Yukiko for the day but just beforehand she buys some wheat and cabbage seedlings to grow in the garden. Luke takes the opportunity to go into the shopping district to hang out with Yosuke where they bumps into Chie.

Chie greets them, "Yo, Youske and Luke-kun... Hm, It feels kind of weird, seeing Luke outside of school."

"Huh? Why?" Luke puzzles but he recieves no attention from either Yosuke or Chie.

"Hi, Chie-chan, what are you doing at the moment?" Yosuke inquires.

"Nothing much, you two wanna train?" Chie replies.

Luke and Yosuke agree to the idea and the trio train by the Samegawa River once again. There Chie tells the boys about a movie she saw recently where a guy using only his leg knocks down a tree. Chie wonders, "How does someone kick that hard? Just practice?"

Neither guy gets the chance to answer as Takeshi comes over calling out, "Chie!"

"Oh, hey Takeshi. Were you robbed again?" Chie asks him.

Takeshi shakes his head, "No... I took off right after that, right? So I thought I'd apologize..."

"Why don't you be a man and admit you ran away?" Chie points out.

"What? Were you this anal before? Tch, if you lose that sunny attitude, you won't have anything left," Takeshi counters making Yosuke feel a little irritated. Yosuke might tease Chie a bit but he never goes this far.

"Shut up!" Chie complains.

"Speaking of which, what's up with Yukiko-san? I saw her with you the other day... She seemed weirdly cheerful. She had this funky laugh, ya know?" Takeshi asks.

"That's not usual," Yosuke mutters.

"That funky laugh, that's how she really is," Chie informs Takeshi.

Takeshi comments, "Oh, you've rubbed off on her, huh? I can't believe it... That's not Yukiko-san, she was better gloomy..."

Yosuke stares incredulously at Takshi while Chie sighs, "Look, if you get into trouble again, I'll step in and help."

"Huh? Oh, uh, thanks..." Takeshi tells her.

"So why don't you shut your mouth about Yukiko! You don't know anything about her! She's a good person, got it?" Chie commands.

"What the hell?" Takeshi exclaims.

"I suggest you leave or you'll get a critical hit from," Yosuke advices Takeshi which he takes by simply walking off.

"That was annoying," Luke comments

Chie tells Luke and Yosuke, "I just remembered... Way back, I saw Yukiko sitting by the road, holding a dog. I asked her what's up and she said she ran away from home... She'd picked up the dog but her parents told her she couldn't have a pet and that she'd have to get rid of it... She looked like she was dead or something, I tired everything I could think of to make her laugh and that's how we became friends... From that moment on, I told myself I'd protect Yukiko but somewhere along the way, I messed up and that Shadow popped out... After that, I thought I'd try to focus on what's good about me. I swore to being nothing but the girl Yukiko can rely on... So, I just tired my best. At attempting to find the culprit and stuff... Just generally being more reliable, that's all... I feel like I missed the point."

"That's the first step," Yosuke assures her taking a serious tone.

"Thanks but that's odd hearing that from you... You're being way too kind. Sigh... Maybe, I'm half a step?" Chie mentions and ponders, "I wonder if there's anyone out there, who can say; This is what makes me worthwhile!"

"I don't know if there is," Luke reflects as Yosuke's lost for words.

"I guess everyone's looking for it," Chie realizes.

"Yeah," Luke nods before there is an awkward silence.

"I was wondering what ever happen to that dog?" Yosuke asks breaking the silence.

Chie chuckles, "Oh yeah, the dog Yukiko picked up. Well, it's gotten really fat at my place. You two should, come by and see it sometime! It smells but it's cute!"

"Sure," Yosuke agrees as Luke nods.

"Maybe I'll walk it over to Luke's house," Chie offers.

Luke tells her, "That'd be good."

"Hey, what about my house?" Yosuke complains.

"I don't want to know what your house looks like. I can already guess," Chie argues.

"That's not even a proper reason!" Yosuke counters.

Chie pays no attention to Yosuke and asks Luke, "Oh, Luke? I was wondering what was your childhood like? You hardly say much about it, that's all."

Luke blinks he hadn't expected her to ask that questions but still he tells her and Yosuke the story nevertheless, "I've haven't told anyone but Sora this so don't repeat it okay? So, well, I was a sickly child... Um... Yeah... I never went out much but my parents were always so wonderful to me despite all the problems I caused them. Around when I was nine however... They... They... Um, my parents became deceased. I had other living family members but after... Let's just say they didn't want me to remind them of what happened. Thus I ended up in the usual orphanage from hell."

"I've heard you mention the orphanage before what exactly happened there?" Chie asks as Yosuke looks at Luke in a new light.

"Um... Well, there was a lot of bad people there so the orphanage closed down... It was up to date with all the don't hurt the children policies," Luke finishes sharply.

"That's horrifying... Luke... You... You did get adopted or something, though. Right? You don't mind me asking what happened from then till now, do you?" Yosuke inquires with concern for Luke as Chie regrets bringing the topic up.

Luke answers briskly, "I don't mind, why would I mind it's in the past it's in some little box in the back of my head somewhere. It's not terribly exciting... I just bounced around in the foster system for awhile until I started living on my own when I turn 14. The system didn't trust people with me... I'm something of a bad luck charm you see. Eventually with accordance to my parent's will I moved to Japan last year... Nothing much happened, I wasn't really paying attention... Um, then I caught the train to Inaba as my parent's will told me too and here I am today."

"Thanks for telling me that, Luke-kun," Chie smiles at him as Yosuke frowns.

Luke nods before saying goodbye and he walks quickly home leaving Yosuke and Chie at the Samegawa River bank . At home Sora harvests some more veggies with Nanako.

On Monday sixth the Investigation Team holds a meeting on the school's rooftop for Kanji Tatsumi finally shown up at school that day and was ready to talk about what had happen.

"Hi there!" Kanji announces.

Chie sniggers, "Ha, where'd the manners come from?"

"Well, Um... I didn't know you lot were my Senpai. Uh... Thanks a bunch. Though I don't really remember what happened..." Kanji admits as he avoids looking at Sora.

Sora asks making Kanji look at her and he relaxes somewhat,"Um, well first things first... We're wondering if you could tells us about a few things?"

"Now, most importantly. Since I'm your Senpai, tell me you won't be going within ten feet of Sora, again," Luke orders but Sora slaps him on the arm making him mutter a quiet apology, "Sorry, you may do whatever you like but I'll be watching you..."

"I'm really sorry about the _Setsuna_ thing," Sora expresses.

"I, I... Thanks, Sora-senpai," Kanji tells her nervously.

"So, you walked home with Sora when she was pretending to be a boy, what did you guys talk about? Because Sora, here only half-remembers because she was sick that day and the day before it," Luke with his intense red eyes inquires.

"Uh, well, she just asked me the same thing who guys asked me," Kanji answers.

"That being?" Chie prompts.

"_Setsuna_-kun... Oh, I meant to say, Sora-senpai just asked stuff like, if anything different happened lately but I don't know where my head was at... But when I came to my senses, I blurted out that I wanted to see him... I mean her again," Kanji answer sounding confused whilst blushing.

"To Sora when she was successfully masquerading as a guy?" Chie questions.

Kanji nods, "I, uh... I don't really get myself. Girls are so loud and obnoxious, so, ya know. I really don't like dealing with them, usually... Guys are a lot more laid-back. "

"Are you saying I'm loud and obnoxious? I'm so sorry, I..." Sora frets

"Senpai, I'm not saying that. You're delight, charming and gentle don't fret about a thing you're perfect," Kanji assures her.

"So then what's was with the personal preference crisis then?" Luke points out sharply.

"Well, uh, after meeting '_Setsuna_,' I, Uh... Then I started thinking... What if I'm the type who never gets interested in girls? And I couldn't accept that, so I kept spinning around and around in my head," Kanji explains his cheeks red.

"Well, I can understand the part about feeling more relaxed around dudes and the part about Sora-chan I guess some part of you maybe knew '_Setsuna,'_ was not actually a guy but 'he,' a girl," Yosuke mentions.

"Do you like me, then?" Sora asks Kanji bluntly.

"I... I don't want Luke to continue giving that death stare of his," Kanji answers.

"Good, so do you like girls or not?" Luke wonders.

"Yes I like girls. That other stuff, it was all in my head. So, uhh... My family's run a textile shop for generations... Oh, you already knew that. My parents are kinda weird. They say stuff like, 'Dyes are one with the universe,' and 'cloth is alive.' That's the kinda house I grew up in. So I've been interested in sewing and stuff since I was a kid but the second I say stuff like that people look at me funny... Girls make fun of me, the people in the neighbouhood treat me like I'm some zoo animal, so I was sick of everything and when I got to my senses... I was running wild," Kanji replies.

Sora remarks, "My parents are worst, they say stuff like, 'always carry gun and ammunition at all times...' And they say, 'don't walk off tall buildings without proper safety equipment...' So I've been always interested in shooting and stuff since I was nine years old but I only really got into it last year. Which nearly always results in people looking at me look you are now... Must people think I'm some kind of dangerous criminal but I've got a license..."

"That's odd... Sorry, it's just... It's so unexpected to hear from someone who looks like you do," Kanji comments.

"See same, same kind of... Also sewing's hard to do. It's impressive you know how to do that kind of stuff. I probably couldn't do it even if my life depended on it," Sora beams.

Kanji blushes a little before saying, "Thanks... Hell, what's with me today? I'm going on and on about myself... Forget all that. Man, I must look really lame right now."

"No, I disagree... You're really pretty cool," Sora argues.

Kanji shakes his head smiling, "Nah, I doubt it... Ha, ha, I've never talked about any of this stuff before. Guess I never had anyone to tell it to. I guess I wasn't really afraid of girls. I was just scared of people in general but all that's behind me."

_Stop flirting with the guy, he's violent and his not cool! Also Kanji back off!_ Luke shouts silently in his mind.

"Wow, I'm surprised... You're a good kid," Chie comments

"Don't call me a good kid..." Kanji exclaims angrily because his embarrassed.

Yosuke laughs and tells him, "Ha-aha-ha, no need to get embarrassed. You're a big guy, you can take it."

"Um, so the time you just before you met your other self, do you remember anything about it?" Sora hesitantly asks Kanji Tatsumi.

Yosuke adds, "You know after you chased the rest of us away and said you were gonna take us down."

"Huh? Uh... I went home... I was gonna sleep it off in my room... Wait, I think someone came," Kanji starts.

"To your house! Who was it?" Yosuke interjects.

"Uh, well, it was just a feeling I had... I dunno if anyone actually came... Other than that, I remember some weird, dark, entrance thing... When I woke up, I was laid out on the floor of that sauna place," Kanji answers.

"A dark entrance... Could it have been a TV?" Yukiko theorizes.

"Huh? Now that you mention it, maybe so... Uh, why do you ask?" Kanji realizes.

"Oh, no reason... I was just wondering," Yukiko responds.

"Did the police ask you anything?" Yosuke asks Kanji.

"Well, my mom had called the cops to look for me, so they questioned me for a while. I told them exactly what I just told you and they looked at me like I was crazy. So, like... Are you guys playing detective or something?" Kanji answers.

"Um, well, kind of a little bit," Sora admits with a frown.

"Anything I can do to help? If there's some jerk out there who put me through this, I ain't gonna rest until I make them pay," Kanji offers.

"Seriously? Awesome! You'd make a great addition to our team!" Yosuke exclaims before asking Sora, "What do you say, leader?"

"Of course he can," Sora agrees smiling.

"Thank you, Senpai! I'll put my life on the line for you guys! I'll do my best!" Kanji exclaims.

"Great..." Luke mutters sarcastically under his breath.

"Well, if we're gonna welcome aboard a new member," Yosuke starts.

Yukiko finishes, "Should we take him to our special headquarters?"

"Yeah, sound good," Sora agrees.

"We're still calling it that?" Chie complains.

Luke reflects, "It's kinda a cliched to call it that. 'The Bat Cave,' would better if we're going with the whole cliches thing, that is."

"What... What's that?" Kanji wonders.

"C'mon, let's go!" Yosuke declares.

At Junes food court, also known as the Investigation Team's special headquarters where they all get something to eat. Kanji and Sora get the more the rest.

"Man, you both eat a lot..." Yosuke comments about Kanji and Sora whom are still eating extra servings by the time everyone else has finish.

"I don't why I can eat like I do, I just can," Sora shrugs.

Yosuke shakes his head and asks Kanji, "Were you listening to what we were saying?"

"Huh? Sure, I was listening," Kanji assures him though mouthful of food.

"Close you mouth! At least Sora-chan never talks with food in her mouth," Yosuke remarks.

"So, uh... Someone's killing people with a TV? What, is he beating them to death?" Kanji inquires.

"No, not beaten physically with TV they were thrown into one," Sora points out.

"Were you listening at all?" Yosuke adds.

"You'll understand when you see the other place," Sora assures Kanji.

"But the way it happened was just the same as with Yukiko. The killer kidnapped him first, then threw him into the TV," Chie notes.

"Yeah... It's scary," Yukiko reflects.

Then they hear another Yasogami High school student named Ryuu gossiping on another table, "That show's been pretty crazy lately, huh?"

"Yeah, I keep wondering who'll show up next," Ryuu the ever recurring character in this adventure comments.

"I knew before it came on that he'd be the next one to appear. What's that dude's name? That first-year who used to be in a biker gang," Ryuu's TV loving friend announces.

"Who the hell do you think was next? His name is Kanji Tatsumi and he wasn't in a biker gang... He's the one who beat the stuff out of those leathered-up pansies. So who are you morons!" Kanji demands from the two male students as he turns around and confronts them. This of course causes the students to flee in fear. Kanji comments on the fleeing as he sits down again, "Boring..."

"Yeah, why do people alway have to running away? It's not terrible entertaining after the second time," Luke remarks.

"I can't stand it. Sure, they have no idea it's related to the murders but still... How can they talk about their schoolmate like that?" Chie wonders aloud.

_One of them is Ryuu, that's kid's not the brightest tool in the shed_, Luke soundlessly answers Chie's query in his head.

"They're like onlookers at a car crash. As long as it's not happening to them, they're dying to see... " Yosuke observes.

"That's stupid, why watch when you could do something?" Luke questions as he shifts uncomfortable at the car crash analogy.

"Damn, this sucks... We don't even know who's gonna be target anymore," Yosuke sighs.

"This case disproved our theory that victims are only female," Sora reflects.

"What was the other thing we thought they had in common?" Chie asks.

Yukiko answers, "People involved in the initial case, about Ms Yamano, are the targets... How about that?"

"I don't think it holds up," Sora comments.

"Hmm. Think we're wrong about this one too?" Chie wonders.

"I don't know... That announcer was involved with their mothers, not them. We haven't come up with a reason yet why the killer would target their children," Yosuke points out.

Kanji declares as he shows them an piece of paper, "You guys saying you don't have any clues? Well listen up, 'cause I got something big."

"What's that?" Yosuke wonders.

"Okay, when I made my comeback at school today, there was an annoying brat hanging around. Turns out he was snooping around about Yukiko-senpai's and my disappearance, so I took this from him. I don't what the hell this all is, though," Kanji informs.

"Uh and you took it anyway?" Chie questions.

"If you steal stuff at least know what it is beforehand," Luke adds as Kanji hands the paper to Sora.

"There are several lists... Oh, there's a Enka album chart for May; Misuzu Hiiragi's number one with her new album!" Sora summarizes the first list before saying the rest of it.

"I hear her album sales have gone up since the incident. If she knows about it and she's using it to sell her songs, that's pretty sketchy," Chie comments.

"She has an alibi, though. I don't think this involves her... Let's move on," Yosuke advises.

"There's another list of rankings of female announcer popularity for various local stations in March. Around the lower middle of the list is Mayumi Yamano," Sora informs the group after reading it thoroughly.

"Does this mean she wasn't that well-known until the incident?" Chie inquires.

Yosuke asks Sora, "It's just this guy's personal rankings, nothing important. What does the next one say?"

Sora starts to read out the list, "Well, the next of is the list titled '_list of TV programs_. _Mayumi 4/11, Saki Konishi 4/13...'_"

"What're these dates? April 11th?" Youske interjects.

"Oh, they found the first body on the day school started, so that would have been the 12th. The 11th is the day before that," Chie answers.

"I know I can't forget the day Saki-senpai's body was found... That was the 15th. So then, what are these dates and what does list of 'TV programs,' mean? What's Saki Konishi, April 13th?" Yosuke puzzles.

"It was the day she was on TV," Sora realizes.

"I see... Yeah, there's no doubt about it," Yosuke responds.

Chie mentions, "Oh yeah... I saw that, too. They were interviewing her 'cause she found the first body."

Yukiko adds, "Then this part, Mayumi Yamano, April 11th. Is that the day she appeared on TV, too?"

"Oh, she was on! I remember now! That was when the affair hit the news!" Chie exclaims.

"Yukiko. You were on TV too, weren't you?" Sora points out.

"Yes, I, I think it was when I was absent from school... Um, it was the day after I met you at the embankment. I had my kimono on... Do you remember?" Yukiko tells Luke.

"I remember," Luke nods.

Yukiko exclaims, "I went shopping that day, so... April 15th! And right after that, I was kidnapped."

"Kanji, you were on TV as well on the TV special, what was the date again?" Sora turns towards Kanji and asks him.

"Oh yeah, that thing... Damn show made my mum go nuts on me and..." Kanji begins.

Yosuke interrupts, "The date! Just tell us the date!"

"Uh, I don't remember the exact date but it wasn't too long before I met you guys," Kanji tells them.

"It's true then... Everyone was on TV before they disappeared," Yosuke realizes.

"So, you think the killer's targeting people he sees on TV?" Chie questions.

Yukiko tells them, "I was so caught up with the news reports about the incidents that I didn't notice at all..."

"It can't be a coincidence," Sora announces.

Yosuke suggests, "Now that I think about it... When the killer failed with Yukiko, they moved to Kanji instead of trying again... Maybe this, 'being on TV thing,' is some stupid rule that the killer's following."

"That's right... The killer could've targeted the same victim again," Chie realizes.

"Thus there's connection between the TV appearances and the kidnappings," Sora notes.

"The victims weren't just involved with the first case. They were also shown on the mass media," Yosuke adds.

"That must be it..." Chie agrees.

Sora ponders, "Still, what is the killer's motive? Why is just being on TV a death warrant in this case?"

"Ugh, damn it... Now that I think about it, we haven't gotten anywhere! Why can't I be smarter!" Yosuke laments.

"Dude, why beat yourself up? I think you guys are awesome. I mean, you guys noticed what was happening to me and even risked your lives to stop it. That's more than enough in my book," Kanji interrupts.

Yukiko agrees, "You rescued me, too. We may not have solved the mystery but we've saved two people already."

"That's true but..." Yosuke starts.

Yukiko interrupts, "What's more, everyone's deduction that Kanji-kun might be next was right on the nose."

"I know! We were so close," Chie adds.

"Huh? You knew before it happened?" Kanji asks.

"Yeah, the Midnight Channel and psychic visions help..." Sora remarks.

"Dam, I wish you guy'd come a little earlier, then..." Kanji comments making everyone but Luke burst into laughter.

"Well, if we know this much, I think we can outsmart the killer next time. Then it's a countdown to their arrest," Chie declares.

"Don't forget, it's always possible that Kanji-kun was the last target," Yukiko reminds her.

"Or so we hope... We've thwarted them twice already. Here's hoping the killer's learned their lesson by now," Yosuke adds.

"Well, for now let's continue to keep a close eye on the Midnight Channel," Sora orders.

Everyone nods in agreement but then Chie informs them, "That reminds me... The school campout next week. I hope it doesn't rain. It's for both first and second-year students, so we'll see you there, Kanji-kun."

"Seriously? School, huh? What a drag..." Kanji responds.

"How come I've never heard about this campout until now?" Luke ponders.

"Yo, mind if I order another grilled steak? I'm gonna finish this one up while the next one's on the grill. We're going dutch on the meal, right?" Kanji inquires.

Sora answers, "Yeah, I'll pay for most of it. Mainly since I'm going to get two steaks for myself, now."

After Sora and Kanji finish eating their food, Chie announces, "Well, let's get going. I think our new teammate needs to meet Mr Bear."

"Huh? What's up?" Kanji puzzles.

"Well, it's probably better to just show but afterwards want to get some ramen or maybe a takoyaki set?" Sora explains to Kanji who nods.

"Sounds should get both, though," Kanji advises.

Sora beams giving Kanji a high five, "That's a great idea! High five!"

"Why can you two eat like that? Sora-chan, I've known you for awhile yet I still don't understand where it all goes," Yukiko complains.

"It goes into thin air, I guess," Sora shrugs.

The Investigation Team travel into the world beyond the TV and introduces Kanji to Teddie.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it, I kinda remember this thing. Didn't think it was a bear, though," Kanji recalls before asking, "Hey, why is it a bear?"

"We don't know," Yosuke remark nonchalant.

"Me neither. I've been wondering too," Teddie adds.

"It, it's kinda cute. Mind if I pet you?" Kanji confesses.

"No touching allowed, Mister," Teddie exclaims.

"What? Teddie... You let me pet you," Sora points out rubbing the top of Teddie's head making Teddie make a purring sound.

"He likes you, Kanji not so much, which is understandable," Luke reveals.

"What! Don't say stuff like that!" Kanji shout but Luke just shrugs it off. Thus Kanji moves on, "Uh... By the way, I been wondering. You were kidnapped too, right, Yukiko-senpai?"

"Huh? Yeah, it wasn't long before you," Yukiko responds.

"So like, that means you came out to everyone too?" Kanji questions surprised.

"That... That's, um..." Yukiko stammers.

"What was it like for Senpai..." Kanji starts but Yukiko slaps him before he could finish.

Yukiko apologizes, "Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"My jaw..." Kanji complains cringing.

"I'll be more gentle next time," Yukiko assures.

"More, gentle?" Kanji blushes.

"What a pair of dimwits..." Chie sighs.

"What do you mean? Kanji needs move on to someone else," Luke remarks but Chie slaps him on the back of the head.

Teddie announces giving Kanji a pair of glasses, "Oh yeah! Here's a present from me, Kanji! It's to celebrate you joining the team!"

"Ah, so these are the glasses you guys told me about," Kanji comments accepting the gift.

"Hurry and put them on," Yukiko encourages.

"Huh? Sure but hang on. Aren't these different from everyone else's?" Kanji points out as he put on the glasses which have a nose and mustache attached to them.

"It looks perfect on you..." Yukiko notes before she dissolves into one of her laughing fits.

Yosuke laughs a little, "Damn, dude. It look great on you!"

Teddie explains holding another pair of glasses, "I had a normal pair ready for you but Yuki-chan insisted on this one. She wouldn't budge!"

Kanji swings a few fists at Teddie but Teddie just manages to dodge them. "Yeah, real funny, you smart-ass!"

"Why? Why are you taking it out on me!" Teddie complains.

Kanji grabs the other pair of glasses off Teddie saying, "Give me that!"

Kanji put the glasses on they are an exact copy of the nose ones he already had causing Yukiko to go back into another laughing fit but Kanji's not happy.

"You took my spare pair... Kanji, you must really like those!" Teddie exclaims.

Chie chuckles holding her self, "Oh, my sides!"

Everyone else joins into the laughter but Luke just smirks as Kanji chucks the funny glasses far, far away. Then Teddie presents the real normal pair of glasses, "This is the real one. It wasn't easy getting it to you."

Kanji takes the glasses shouting, "Why the hell did you bother making a spare if it's more useless stuff? Damn it! I'll get you guys for this someday!"

The next day during lunchtime, Sora, Luke, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko are eating instant ramen together in the classroom. Chie expresses that, "Ooh, the instant noodles really hit the spot..."

"This is the best!" Sora beams.

"You know, the rainy season's just about here," Yukiko mentions.

"Isn't it a little early?" Yosuke questions but Luke just shrugs a response.

"Once it starts, it'll be raining every night. We'll have to keep a constant eye on the Midnight Channel," Yukiko points out making the others sigh.

"Is the world just out to give me insomnia..." Luke complains.

"Hell, I didn't even think of that... Well, so it goes. Heh, I thought you were worried about the rain 'cause of the school campout," Yosuke remarks seeming weirdly upbeat.

Chie wonders, "Why are you so excited about that?"

"That's right, it's the first time for you three," Yukiko realizes.

"You realizes the only purpose of the school campout is to, 'develop a love for one's hometown in young people,' right?" Chie brings up for the others' benefit.

"Yeah, they tell us that up front. So?" Yosuke shrugs.

"Well you see, the way we supposedly develop that love is picking up trash off the mountain," Chie reveals.

"I don't particularly want to do that, that's kinda boring," Luke mutters.

"Picking up trash? 'Develop a love,' my ass! That's slave labour!" Yosuke protests.

Chie confesses, "Well, the night's kinda fun. We cook our own meals with mess kits and sleep in tents."

"The four of us are in the same group," Yukiko lets them know.

"That's a big coincidence," Sora notes.

"The same group, huh... Does that mean we sleep together at night, too!" Yosuke with excitement exclaims.

"You wish! Guys and girls sleep in different tents! I'm warning ya... If you leave your tent at night, you'll be expelled on the spot," Chie warns at him.

"Ugh... This gets worse and worse. I thought it was gonna be fun," Yosuke laments.

Yukiko reminds them, "It's only for one night and we disband before noon the next day. It doesn't last very long."

"Surely there must have been something else fun about the whole trip?" Sora inquires.

"Oh... We did have some fun at the river before going home last year," Chie reflects.

"Do they let you go swimming?" Sora excitedly asks.

"I think so? There's always someone who takes a dip, although we didn't," Chie answers.

"Cool," Sora comments.

"I see... So you can swim in the river," Yosuke muses getting an idea.

Luke raises an eyebrow but shrugs as he leans back to listen to music. Later on, Luke and Sora notice it's raining so they go to the down to the central shopping district they happen to run into Namatame, the man who had the affair with the announcer Mayumi Yamano.

Namatame tells them, "I was fired from work in spring but I'm helping with the family business now. The life here is nice too..."

"Right, thanks for randomly talking to us, we got to go... C'mon, Sora," Luke decides as he and Sora go into the Shiroku Store to buy supplies for the next trip into TV.

The shop has a wonderful rainy day special going on so everything thing is fairly cheap. After shopping Luke and his neighbour step in the Chinese Diner Aiya to eat the rainy day special. Luke finds himself unable to complete the challenge yet again and as usual Sora gets more the one. Back at Luke's place, Luke is forced by Sora to study.

On the Wednesday after school Mr Morooka marches up to Luke and Sora.

"Hey Narukami! Ashida! Did you know this week is health week?" Mr Morooka shouts.

"Ah, yes," Sora answers.

"And you're not part of the Student Health Association! In other words, you and for that matter your firend here are lazy bums!" Mr Morooka yells at them.

"I'm lazy, I'll accept that but Sora's not," Luke interjects.

Mr Morooka informs, "I hate lazy, good-for-nothing kids like you two! So I'm signing you both up to the place of a sick member!"

Chie who was nearby protests, "That's not fair..."

"Quiet, you!" Mr Morooka snaps at Chie before turning his attention back to the two protagonists who quite amazed he can yell this much, "I don't know what school's like for big city kids but here, it's every student's duty to pitch in!"

"At my last school in the big city, I was in the student council, the tennis club, the cooking club and the student health committee, I have done my duty before, I know what it is, you don't need to remind me," Sora points out.

"What?" Mr Morooka questions.

"Did you even read my file?" Sora answers.

"So, you'll be more than capable of joining the club permanently then," Mr Moroka realizes.

"Fine, I'll do it," Sora relents.

"I see, I see. Then go straight to the infirmary, right now. You too Ashida," the teacher orders them.

Luke protests, "I have enough clubs to go to, already after school. The Band/Music club and basketball... I don't want to do it."

"You have to, you have no choice go! they should be expecting you two, since I already told them you'd do it. Thank me!" Mr Morooka shouts and then he storms off.

Chie wishes her friends good luck as they walk to the infirmary.

At the infirmary as Luke and Sora walk in, a suspiciously over eager male student notices Sora come in, "Oh, Sora-chan, was it? One the transfer students, right? Did you get hurt because if you did... I'll be sure to be your physician for the day."

"Ah... No, Mr Morooka sent Luke-kun and I as replacements for a sick member of the Student Health Association," Sora explains although Luke is a little on edge about the male students creepiness toward Sora so he keeps a close eye on him.

"Thank goodness, we really needed people like you," the student murmurs dreamily.

"We need to check around the school to see if anyone needs help but someone has to stay and watch this room. So could you two mind staying here and dealing with anyone that stops by? Not touching the medicine, of course. If someone who's hurt shows up, use the first aid kit," A female student asks.

"The only other things you two would have to worry about are salesmen ad phone calls. They're pretty uncommon, though," adds the male student.

The Student Health Association spread out throughout the school with Luke and Sora left watching the infirmary. The male students of the association are reluctant to leave Sora but Luke convinces them.

Pretty soon a man in a grey suit arrives at the infirmary, "Hello, I'm Kitao form Santo Pharmaceuticals. Hm, aren't there any adults here? Could one of you deliver a message for me, then?"

"Yes, go ahead," Luke prompts.

"Your school placed an order for gauze but I need to know if the order can wait until the month after next. Give my regards to your teacher," the gray suited man tells them.

Luke thens tell Sora to remember the message for him which she does. So Sora the members of the Student Health Association return the male one is gawking at Sora. However a female member asks, "Thanks for your help you too. Anything happen?"

"A representative from the pharmaceutical company came, he had a message," Luke answers her.

"Oh, we should have Sensei call him back. Do you remember his name?" one the female members asks him and Sora.

"I do, it was Kitao from Santo Inc," Sora answers.

"Oh, about the gauze, huh? What did he say?" a bespectacled girl inquires.

"Can it come in two months? He asked," Sora responds.

"Hmm... Got it, I'll call Sensei," the bespectacled girl inquires.

Sora had to rely the message to the infirmary teacher who thanks her for taking the message for them.

A girl with brown hair announces, "Alright, let's discuss what we found while we went around the school. Okay, group one... Oh, that's right. You went alone."

"Yeah, since Konishi isn't here and since you wouldn't let me stay here with Sora-chan," a male member with black hair answers the girl.

Luke and Sora give each a brief look as the bespectacled girl says, "Oh yeah, Konishi-kun... He can't help it, after what happened..."

"Yeah, poor thing. So you just have to do his part, too," adds the brunette.

"Oh, come on guys!" exclaims the black haired male.

Then a male student bearing a uncanny resemblance to Saki Konishi enters the room, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"No, it's okay! You don't have to come, really. Helping out at your parents' store is hard work, right? We have two replacements, so don't worry," blurts out one of the girls.

"I don't want to be the only one," Konishi resembling boy murmurs sadly.

"Well, you can help these two. Luke-kun and Sora-chan can clean up this room, then. We'll go report to the teacher, so why don't you clean a little and go home, okay?"

"Can't I help too," a dark haired boy chirps.

"No, I'm dragging you out, you're meant to dating me," a girl reminds him dragging out her boyfriend in a rare display of authority.

The brunette watches on impressed as she gives Luke her number subtly before slipping out while saying, "Well, goodbye!"

Thus this leaves Luke, Sora and the Konishi resembling student together in the infirmary. The not well known boy introduces himself, "I'm Konishi... A first year. You knew Saki Konishi? Well, I'm her brother. You both are friends with Hanamura, right? I hate him and the both of you, too."

Sora finds herself in a stunned silence as Luke mutters under his breath, "That's a tad on the harsh side."

"Can I go home now?" Saki Konishi's brother asks.

"No, help us clean, you just said you hated my best friend. You got to make it up to her otherwise she'll probably cry about it later," Luke commands as Sora is already mindlessly cleaning the room to distract herself.

"I have to help out at home. It's a mess... You understand, right?" Saki Konishi's brother mentions as an excuse.

Sora is still looking upset so Luke counters, "You can go after you help."

"Okay, I'll do the shelves... Can you hand me a rag?" Saki Konishi's brother asks.

Sora hands Saki Konishi's brother a rag and they all do their part cleaning as the Student Health Association told them to. The other members didn't return so Luke and Sora return to Dojima's place.

At home, a kind of rare event occurs, Sora opens the fridge and makes a curry for lunches tomorrow with Luke not watching her cook but also cooking his own after she had finished making a excellent one. Luke runs out of curry powder at one point so he decides lets the curry simmer. They both end up finishing a beautiful spicy curry each.

At lunch time the next day, Sora and Yosuke share her curry for lunch. Whilst Luke shares his curry with Yukiko on the rooftop to show her what good food tastes like.

"Oh, it's really good! Did you make this on your own, Luke-kun?" Yukiko inquires.

"Yeah, I made last night after Sora finishing making her one," Luke answers.

"The flavour is excellent and the presentation is great, too... Do you want to work as a chef at our place?" Yukiko offers impressed with his cooking abilities.

"No thanks, Sora's way better than me. Offer her the job," Luke reveals.

"I'm just kidding. Though you'd be more than welcome, if you wanted to," Yukiko grins and blushes at Luke Ashida.

Yosuke approaches Luke after school announcing, "Hey, guess what I just head! When they're sitting in back of you, it's like a squeeze play!"

"What're you talking about?" Luke puzzles blinking at Yosuke.

"C'mon, you know what I mean," Yosuke argues.

"No, I don't. That would be why I asked," Luke bluntly counters.

"Sorry, I got ahead of myself," Yosuke apologizes then explains after looking around the room briefly, "What I mean is... I'm talking about how, when there's a girl sitting behind you on a motorcycle, they press right up against your back."

"What does? I've done gave girls back home, tons of rides before on the back of my motorcycle but still I have no clue about what you are going on about?" Luke puzzles.

"What! You can't serious... You're so lucky yet you have no idea? Look, don't make me spell it out!" Yosuke reacts before moving back on track, "Anyway. I think motorcycles are the hot new thing for guys now. Girls like guys who spend time outdoors, right?"

"They do? I haven't found that," Luke comments.

Yosuke offers put down a manuel on Luke's desk, "Just go along with this... I got you this. Wanna get you motorcycle license with me?"

"I already have a license, ask Sora, she doesn't have a license," Luke yawns gesturing to Sora who just arrived.

"You... Oh, yeah... I forgot," Yosuke sighs.

Sora inquires taking a seat on a nearby desk top and crosses her legs, "Hello, Luke and hello Yosuke...How it's going?"

"Great timing, Sora-chan... So Ashida-kun was just telling me how we needed to get your motorcycle license and I was just telling him I wanted to get my motorcycle license... So I got you this," Yosuke informs Sora handing her a manual about motorcycle licenses.

"Thanks, Yosuke... That's really kind of you to think of me," Sora thanks Yosuke.

Yosuke then takes the opportunity to suggest to Sora, "Wanna go to the motorcycle license place with me, partner?"

"What type of motorcycle are you getting?" Luke interrupts before Sora could answer.

"Well, I can't afford anything bigger than a scooter on my budget but at least that'll allow us to get to new places," Yosuke replies before turning to Sora to encourage her, "Sora-chan. Don't you think we deserve that much, seeing as how we're investigating the case?"

"I understand sound like a great idea," Sora lets Yosuke know.

Kanji then walks into the room and joins the conversation, "What's up, Senpai. Hey, about the camping trip... You three busy right now?"

"Kinda. We're talking about motorcycles," Yosuke replies.

"Motorcycles? You gonna go stomp a gang?" Kanji inquires before declaring, "If you're bringin' a war, I'll help!"

"That's not it," Sora grimaces.

"No, we're not, 'bringing a war.' What does that mean, anyway? We're just talking about getting motorcycle licenses!" Yosuke announces.

"Licenses? You three don't have yours?" Kanji asks them.

"I have mine," Luke reports.

Setsuko points out, "Luke, there have been things happening that are more important things than motorcycles at the moment."

"Just saying, you're meant to be the responsible one who gets things done and plays around with all the dangerous stuff," Luke mentions.

"Must you?" Sora complains before sighing and moving on, "So, anyway... Kanji-kun, you already have your motorcycle license, right?"

Kanji blushes at Sora but composes himself and replies, "Ah... Nah. I'm still 15 and all."

"Then why'd you say the question before, like that?" Yosuke exclaims prior to asking of Kanji, "Man... That reminds me, I'm surprised you picked a fight with that biker gang. How'd you chase after them?"

"Eh, a bike's all I need for that," Kanji informs Yosuke who feels a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"In any case, we can't let you or Sora for that matter in on our, 'up close and personal,' plan," Yosuke announces.

"Luke and Yosuke have a plan?" Sora puzzles noticing the time, "Oh, gosh... I'm almost late. I promised to to go help Chie out with some training... I gotta go... Yosuke, see you at the motorcycle license place another day. Bye, guys!"

"See ya, Sora!" Yosuke farewells Sora.

"I'll come by later if I can," Luke tells Sora as he waves.

Kanji however is silent and deep in thought as Sora exits the classroom. Now that Sora has left, Kanji questions Yosuke previous statement, "'Up close and personal...' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Keep it down!" Yosuke orders prior to explaining to Kanji, "Since Sora is gone, I'll tell you... Now, like I was telling Luke-kun, what a guy needs nowadays to be a big man is first a motorcycle and then..."

"And then?" Kanji echoes.

"A girlfriend," Yosuke finishes.

"Tell me more," Luke prompts.

Yosuke starts to say, "Now that's the attitude! Alright, then..."

Kanji however interjects, "You guys gonna get licensed for the big stuff? I mean, I know I came in late here but if you're talkin' about takin' a girl on a bike, ya gotta be seatin' two, man. That ain't allowed on a scooter."

"I forgot about that," Yosuke confesses with a frown but then determines, "Shut up! This'll work out! As long as we have a motorcycle, the girls will come running! That's all the advantage we'll need!"

"Mm-hmm," Luke yawns leaning back in his chair with his music on.

Yosuke continues, "Now listen carefully. The reason we don't have girlfriends is because we're stuck here in this town, waiting to meet someone! This place is so tiny, it's no wonder we can't find one."

_What on earth are you on about, Yosuke? This town is full of girls... This school's pretty big you know... Also isn't Yosuke and Chie always hanging out together despite saying they dislike each other? _Luke wordlessly comments.

"It doesn't matter if it's only a scooter. Some kind of motorcycle is just the ticket for us to get some chicks! Then, later on, we can get a bigger motorcycle and that's when the 'up close and personal,' plan really starts!" Yosuke declares.

"Couldn't just save up for a bigger motorcycle from the start?" Luke mumbles.

Kanji whispers to himself, "Up close and personal..."

Yosuke reveals."Plus, you know, Luke and me have more of a city boy thing going on. If we're serious about this, we've gotta expand our horizons to a bigger town. We gotta take the initiative! There's no time to wait for a train that only leaves every so often each day."

"True... Does that train even follow a time table?" Luke admits.

"That's the spirit, dude. We'll roar up on our motorcycles like the badasses we are and when the chicks come up, we'll play it cool... The pheromones dripping off of us will bring them around in no time," Yosuke assumes.

"Feral.. Zone?" Kanji mentions out of blue.

"Huh? That's not even related to what his saying," Luke blinks with bewilderment.

Yosuke shouts at Kanji, "No! We're not going to a cat house, you moron. I'm talking about pheromones! My research..."

"You did research?" Luke questions.

"Yes, I did... As I was saying; my research shows that a motorcycle is the number one surefire way to increase a man's pheromones!" Yosuke confirms.

Kanji echoes with deep thought blushing at the idea , "Pheromones..."

"Dude... That's how a pervert would react," Yosuke cringes rather hypocritically.

"What did you say? Fine! Then, I'm in too! Get ready for Kanji Tatsumi to show his manhood to these chicks!" Kanji shouts out making Luke's left eye twitch in annoyance.

"I already told you, you can't! Anyway, don't tell anyone about this, got it? If other guys try to copy us, it'll end up diluting our pheromones," Yosuke argues with Kanji prior to asking Luke, "So, Ashida-kun, make sure you get Sora to talk to her uncle about getting her license, okay?

"Why?" Luke responds.

Yosuke explains, "Because... Sora can... I don't know... I didn't think that part through."

"Obviously," Luke comments without emotional expressions on his face.

"I'll get my license too!" Kanji proclaims.

"Not you! Don't compromise the plan further," Yosuke scolds Kanji.

"But..." Kanji tries to argue.

"Shut up, Tatsumi... Yosuke continue... The plan, convince me," Luke commands.

Yosuke obeys, "Oh right... I'm serious about this... If we have motorcycles, we can go all over. It'll be fun!"

"It is true that the range of activities I can do would increase somewhat if I happen to go get my motorcycle brought to Inaba," Luke nods in agreement.

"Man... Somewhere out there, the best days of our youth are ahead of us!" Yosuke dreams looking towards the future.

"Yeah! I'm with you on that one!" Kanji doesn't not obey Luke's previous command.

"You want to get another death stare," Luke icily states making Kanji gulp.

Later, that afternoon Sora and Luke meet up go down to the river bed where they find a dog that barks at them before running away. The protagonists conclude that's the dog that the ema wish referred to much to their relief. However since it's ran away it's unlikely it'll return anytime soon so they decide to look for it another day and they go back into town. Then while Minato is investigating the disturbing rumours of a Sora Narukami fan club that has risen whilst Sora herself drops by the bookstore to get the sequel of Witch Detective. There she meets an avid reader who asks her to feed a cute little cat for him as he's read that you're not meant to feed wild animals. Sora accepts the request to feed the cat some food if she happens to see it because she knowns cats aren't quite what is meant when people talk about not feeding wild animals. Sora goes on a quest to find the cat that leads her to the Samegawa Flood plain where she finds an absolutely adorable little cat.

Sora gives the cat some cat food to eat which she picked up during her quest to find the cat. The cat purrs with delight and Sora goes back to the bookstore where she tells the guy who her the request the good news. The avid reader is happy to hear the news despite that you're not supposed to feed stray animals thing. The guys gives Sora a book for showing her compassion in the action of helping the cat. Afterwards Sora returns to Yasogami High where she finds Saki Konishi's brother who she wanted to speak to him.

"Oh, hello. What do you want?" he wonders.

"I just wanted to talk," Sora answer honestly.

"I don't want to talk to you," he cooly responds.

"Still, I want to you," Sora insists smiling warmly.

The boy raises an eyebrow surprised, "You're an odd person, actually wanting to talk to me. Oh yeah, it appears that I'm chopped liver to the health committee. Do you know what chopped liver is? It's something that no one cares abut. Whether or not I'm there, the result is the same."

"You know a lot of people like the French pâté and that's usually mostly made out chopped liver... So being chopped liver isn't a bad thing if you think about that way," Sora points out to him.

Konishi gives her a strange look as he smiles gloomily, "You're still very odd but you're right in that respective however it seems I'm exempt from everything because of my family troubles. Why don't they just come out and say that I'm pitiable? Everyone circles around me, saying I'm pitiable... It's kind of a nice feeling, though but they all have these obvious looks of curiosity written all over their faces." He pauses then continues explaining, "They ask... How was she killed? Why was she killed? Do you hate the killer? They don't have the courages to ask me but they follow me with their eyes... Every move, every step. I'm sick of it. Is that what you want, too? Did you come talk to me to ask about the murder?"

"No," Sora answers sincerely stunned he would think that.

"Everyone says that... Unfortunately, I have nothing to say. All I know is what they've said on TV but the answer to the, do I hate the killer, question is no. Goodbye."

"But that's not what I came here to talk though," Sora protests.

"You don't have a reason to be here, right? Goodbye," Saki Konishi's brother tells her.

Sora sighs deciding to try again later and goes to

drama club, thus she ends up meeting up with Yasumi.

"Oh, Sora-chan... Oh, right, it's practice day today... Are you going?" Yasumi asks.

"Plan too, coming with me?" Luke replies.

Yasumi advises that she, "I see... You're working hard, huh. I'm sorry but you should go to practice by yourself. I have to go somewhere... I'll drop by if I can make it."

Sora wishes him luck as he ventures into drama club. Yasumi is not there and the lead role she usually plays is being played by the drama club's vice president, Maaya. Sora worries about Yasumi. She feels empty without him being at practice. It's an odd feeling but Sora finds herself unable to dismiss it even after practice is over. So Sora decides to visit the hospital after practice to see if Yasumi went there to see someone.

Sora finds a sad-looking Yasumi sitting alone in a hallway in Inaba Municipal Hospital.

Yasumi stands up noticing her, "Sora-chan, why are you?"

"I was worried about you," Sora confesses.

Yasumi smiles and sits back down, "Sora-chan... I'm sorry. You came because I didn't show up to practice, right?"

"So, Yasumi-kun, what happened?" Sora inquires.

"Mum collapsed... She works from sunup to sundown and then she comes here to look after him every day... The doctor said it was exhaustion. She'll be released from the hospital soon but she's pushing herself too far. She's so stupid..." Yasumi explains.

"It must've been tough," Sora realizes.

"It is. Nothing matters anymore. Now I have to look after mum, like she looked after him. If I don't quit the drama club and get a job, mum will just make herself sick again working all the time!" Yasumi confirms before declaring, "I'm stepping down from my role! The lead role... I had all lines memorized! My script was full of notes! I'd practiced by myself all this time but there's no point now. Nothing goes my way... It's all because of my parents. They're both holding me back..."

Sora shakes her head as ahe sternly orders Yasumi, her dreamy blue eyes sharp with utter determination, "Yasumi, you need to take care of yourself, too."

Yasumi nods almost tearfully with relief, "Thank you... You didn't seem very reliable when we first met but you know you're pretty kind after all."

"I'm not all that brilliant," Sora reflects looking away.

"I'm sorry for complaining like this. It's not like you have anything to do with what's happening in my life. And you probably think I'm being selfish," Yasumi apologizes.

"I don't think you're selfish quite the opposite in fact. Also yes I do have something to with what's happening in your life," Sora announces strongly with conviction.

"In for a penny, in for a pound? It's nice to hear you say that, though," Yasumi chuckles as he slightly blushes.

"No problem," Sora mutters scratching the back of her head.

Yasumi stands up telling Sora, "I'm going to visit my mum's room now... I'll see you at school."

Sora nods as Yasumi walks sorrowfully away and Sora starts to head on home. At Dojima's residence, Sora and Luke find Dojima and Adachi there having dinner much to their surprise. Dojima sees the protagonists, "Ah, you are both back."

Adachi offers, "Hi, there. Either of you want some eel too? Fair warning; it's from the supermarket."

"Well, excuse me," Dojma huffs.

"I won't have any eel, thank you anyway," Luke decides

"I'll still accept! Thank you! I love food," Sora beams as she sits down and helps herself to some eel to eat. Sora takes a few bites before exclaiming, "Mmm! This is terrific."

"I know... It's delicious, I can't believe it was on sale!" Adachi agrees.

"Sorry but this guy eats instant noodles every day. That constant slurping got on my nerves, so I called him here," Dojima apologizes for Adachi's unexpected visit.

Adachi assumes, "You don't have to bluff like that. You just wanted to eat dinner with a co-worker, right?"

"Don't be stupid," Dojima responds.

"But eel was a great choice! Nanako-chan loved it, at least. I'd say she's eel-ly proud of her daddy! Eh? Eh? Ha-ha... Didn't my joke slip away? It is an eel after all," Adachi points out while making a bad joke.

"Just eat your dinner," Dojima orders Adachi.

"Yes, sir. Nanako-chan's such a good girl, though. She went straight to do her homework once her plate was clean. It's not every day you get to eat eel. You'd think she would have spent some more time savoring it," Adachi replies.

Dojima points out to Adachi, "You think that because you slack off too much. You should follow her example."

"Way to hit where it hurts," Adachi sighs as he cringes.

"Oh, Sora, were you meant to consult your uncle about something today?" Luke reminds Sora who nods.

Sora mentions to Dojima, "Ah, yes... Uncle Dojima, I was wondering if I could get my motorcycle license."

"A motorcycle? You mean a scooter? Oh, that's right, kids your age can ride those. I don't know, though," Dojima ponders aloud.

"It's just a license. Thus I suggested that maybe if I got your okay if my friend and I could go to the motorcycle license place together, sometime in the near future," Sora explains to her mother's brother.

"And can I go too, I want to watch how it all goes," Luke adds.

Adachi backs the protagonists' contention, "C'mon, sir, don't be a spoilsport. It's no surprise they want to ride motorcycles, out here... I understand how you two feel, since I'm from the city myself. Trains don't run that often and walking around everywhere is pretty inconvenient, isn't it?"

"It's not that bad," Sora comments.

"It's actually a hassle," Luke disagrees.

"Right? it's criminal!" Adachi approves of Luke's statement.

Dojima starts, "You say that but..."

Adachi decides to brings up about Dojima, "That reminds me, I remember you telling me something once, Dojima-san. About some of the reckless things you did on your motorcycle when you were young..."

"You moron! Think before you talk! And once you're done eating, hurry and..." Dojima begins to command Adachi but Dojima's phone starts to ring thus he answers it with a slight grunt, "It's me... All right, we'll be there soon." Dojima then hangs up his phone telling himself that, "Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze..." Dojima then turns saying, "Adachi, you were the one in charge of that file, right?"

"File? Oh... Did that suspicious guy show up again?" Adachi struggles to recall.

"Suspicious guy?" Sora wonders.

"Would you keep your mouth shut? We're going back. Get in the car," Dojima strictly orders Adachi.

"Back... You mean, to the station! But I haven't had my eel liver soup yet," Adachi laments but after a stern look from Dojima, Adachi gets moving out the door.

"So... Uncle," Sora prompts.

"About this license... Did you decide on this yourself? No one talked you into it?" Dojima questions Sora.

"No, I always wanted to get one. I just never got around to it," Sora reminds him.

"Yeah... I know it's hard without a way to get around but Sora and you probably should listen to this too Luke as I'm guessing you already have a license. Now, two-wheeled vehicles can be dangerous... Do you both understand?" Dojima warns and asks.

"I'll be careful, don't worry," Sora assures Dojima.

"You can trust her," Luke adds.

"I'm sure I can trust you both to be careful as you both have experience but allowing the both of you to get one while I'm watching over you two is another thing," Dojima debates prior to pausing at the looks on Luke's and Sora's faces (well, admittedly mainly Sora's face), "Don't give me those faces. I know you two are serious about this. First Sora you need to get you're license then we can talk about whether or not you can ride and own a motorcycle. Well, then. Sorry to dump this on you but I need you to look after the house."

"Thank you," Sora nods as Dojima leaves the house.

After Dojima has left, Luke remarks, "Don't you usually look after the house nearly everyday anyway?"

"Yeah but to almost thanked me for doing so is a rank up," Sora reflects.

"I suppose," Luke shrugs.

Suddenly Sora phone rings and she answers it, "Hi, Yosuke."

"Yo, Sora. How did it go with your uncle? I've been on the edge of my seat thinking about it!" Yosuke inquires.

"He said I could go and get my motorcycle license," Sora reports.

"Seriously? Then let's go get our licenses as soon as we can! I gotta hit the books! Let's make sure we both pass together!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Yes, sounds good. Let's go tomorrow to the exam site. It's about time to replace that old bike of yours," Sora beams.

"Alright! See you soon, partner!" Yosuke wishes her farewell.

"See you at the exam site, partner," Sora replies as she is hanging up her cell phone.

"Tomorrow, cool... I'll have too get my old motorcycle out," Luke decides.

"Okay... You've already got this all planned out then but I wonder about that 'suspicious guy,' Adachi mentioned," Sora comments.

"There's nothing we can do right now to find out more so don't think about. You should review that manuel Yosuke gave you and study. The exam's pretty easy from what I've seen via my many means," Luke advises her.

"Yes, of course... I don't want to fail the exam. That'll be embarrassing," Sora laughs as she heads off to study for tomorrow's exam.

The next morning, Sora is walking to school when Yosuke shows up looking tired.

"Mornin'," Yosuke lethargically yawns.

"Good morning," Sora cheerfully responds as she is much more animated than Yosuke but she notes Yosuke's tired demeanor so she inquires about it, "What happened?"

"I went to bed but little details kept bugging me, so I'd get up again to check the manual. It never ended... I ended up getting almost no sleep at all," Yosuke reveals.

"That's terrible... Sorry," Sora comments feeling bad for Yosuke.

Yosuke asks her, "Thanks... Well, if we're gonna do this, let's pass on the first try. How're you feeling, Sora?"

"It'll be breeze," Sora answers.

"Heh, now that's my partner! Soon I'll be able to... Oh, yeah... Um... Never mind... It doesn't matter... Let's just make sure we're not late to the exam. We'll leave as soon as school's out!" Yosuke exclaims.

Slightly later that morning, Chie is talking to Luke on his way into school and Chie decides to ask Luke, "Who you think'll show up on the Midnight Channel next?"

"Satonaka, I'm not sure. I've had no clues as to who be show up and Sora hasn't had any visions either," Luke admits to Chie.

"Too bad...Oh, I heard it's going to rain this evening but it's not going to last all night, " Chie mentions then she pauses prior to asking, "Hey, have either of you been trying to solve the case on your own in your spare time? I know, I should be thinking about it too but that kind of stuff just isn't my specialty. So, how about you, Ashida-kun?"

"Thinking makes my brain hurt," Luke confesses.

"Me too! I move before I think. Well, everyone has strengths and weaknesses. I'll stick to kicking things," Chie exclaims.

"And I'll stick to vanquishing Shadows," Luke adds.

"So let's prepare ourselves! Times like this are perfect for working out!" Chie cheers as they all enter the school by going through the gate.

After school, Sora takes themotorcycle license exam at the same time as Yosuke. Sora finds the answering the questions to the exam is easy as pie. The bus drops off Sora and Yosuke whom Luke immediately greets at the bus stop. Luke asks, "Hi, how did it go?"

"We both passed on the first try," Sora reports.

Yosuke informs Luke, "Just like we planned! Actually, it was pretty easy. I might've studied a little too hard..."

"I told it was easy," Luke shrugs but then Sora notices Dojima standing over near the gas station thus the trio go over to Dojima.

"Hi. Are you on duty?" Yosuke asks Dojima.

"We just stopped by to get gas and well, to take care of some minor business. Where did you three go?" Dojima replies.

"Oh, not us three only Sora and Hanamura went," Luke clarifies.

"Sorry... So, where did you two go?" Dojima inquires.

"Ooh, I know! Guess," Sora brightly responds.

"You're starting to sound like Nanako, Dojima remarks prior to saying, "If you're trying to test my detective skills, then... Let's see, given that triumphant look on your face... Huh? I give up. Where?"

"Really? That was quick," Luke comments putting his hands in his pockets.

"I can tell what a suspect's thinking when he's lying but when it comes to where you two might go," Dojima confesses.

Yosuke interjects, "Our motorcycle licenses! We went together to get our licenses. We got it in one try!"

"Already?" Dojima questions his eyes wide.

"Yep. Look, here's my new card," Sora shows Dojima her new license.

Dojima admits, "I know it's just a written test but still, I wasn't expecting you to pass so soon... Oh well..."

"It's kinda disappointing to think you had so little faith in me," Sora sighs.

Dojima reasons mostly to himself, "Looks like I'd better think of a way to convince my sister... Then again knowing her she was probably be all for it."

"Then you're okay with this?" Luke wonders.

"I can't say no that Sora has her license. The enthusiasm she possesses is quite catching," Dojima admits.

"Yes! You got the okay! I need to head home and read through the catalogue... Well, see you both tomorrow!" Yosuke announces before departing to run home.

Luke and Sora wave Yosuke farewell but then Dojima asks them, "Mind if I borrow you two for a sec before you head back home?"

"No problem we don't mind," Luke replies.

Dojima then calls out to Adachi, "Hey, Adachi!"

"I just finished filling it up," Adachi responds to Dojima.

"Filling what up?" Sora inquires but she is quickly answered when Adachi brings out a familar silver scooter into view.

"Sorry for dragging you into this," Dojima apologizes to Adachi and then Dojima turns to Sora, "This is my scooter. I had it fixed at the shop. It may be old but it runs pretty well. I came to put gas in it but wasn't expecting to hand it over today, too... Sora-chan, I'm letting you have it. I thought you could use it."

"Thank you. This is a nice bike," Sora informs Dojima.

"You can tell? The local shops don't carry twist grips, so I had one of the repair guys at work help me out with it in secret. Ah... Don't tell anyone that, okay?" Dojima remarks seeming secretly proud of his scooter. Luke sneaks off somewhere.

"I won't," Sora assures him.

Luke then announces driving up on his crimson motorcycle, "Oh, Dojima... I received earlier this bike earlier in the year but it's taken a while to get the bike to Inaba."

"Oh. Really? Wow, that's highly personalized model... Very high quality, too," Dojima tells Luke sounding quite impressed.

Adachi chuckles telling Dojima, "You're always so strict at the station but you're a cool dad inside, huh?"

"Shut up, Adachi!" Dojima half-heartily snaps at him.

Adachi mumbles,"You alway yell at me... Still, I wish we had a sleek means of transportation like these two vehicles. Who knows when that suspicious guy will show up again? Hasn't he been using professional-quality camera to take pictures of people's houses from the Amagi Inn to around here? Looks like he knows the back streets too, so a car won't be..."

"Will you stop blabbering like that? Go back to the car!" Dojima yells at Adachi. Adachi swiftly goes towards the the car.

_Adachi, that wasn't Dojima yelling; the when Dojima told you to shut up he was only snap half-heartily at you... Hmm... The narrative to this story give me far to much free rein honesty I could say whatever I want in my thoughts and no one has a bloody clue... Hm, I'm breaking the fourth wall here a bit too much. I kinda sound insane, _Luke muses.

"Well... Anyway. I was around your age when I got my license but I took the test behind my parents' back... Although my sister did too after I convince her that having a fake license was a little unfair. When my dad caught me riding a scooter later on, he gave me a good thrashing... Ha-aha-ha... Don't tell Nanako about that, okay?" Dojima tells the duo with a mischievous tone.

"We won't," Sora and Luke say in unison.

"Since I've already given the okay, I won't bug the two of you about traffic laws. Just be safe when either are riding them. You both do that and I'll look the other way if either of you decide to ride them out of town. Can you both promise me?" Dojima offers a deal feeling responsible for Luke despite not being required to be..

"For sure," Luke nods his hands still in his pockets.

Sora vows with her hand on her heart, "I promise."

"Good I'll hold the both of you to those promises," Dojima informs.

After taking the motorcycles home, at Dojima's Sora then talk to Nanako who likes the concept of Sora riding Dojima's old scooter and the notion of Luke riding a motorcycle much to the her' relief but Nanako also thinks that now Sora and Luke are in a biker gang much to her discomfort. Dojima warns Sora to careful on the road again. Luke however heads out that night and prays at the shrine where he uncovers a revival bead.

It's the 10th of the 6th month and after classes are over for the day, Sora takes out her silver scooter she got from Dojima and Luke also takes out his red motorcycle deciding that he finally is going to use it. They go for a ride around the neighbourhood. They get completely lost thanks to Luke but Sora who has a better sense of direction than Luke manages to get them un-lost so to speak and the duo start to feel they are getting the feel for the place called Inaba but decide they probably need to ride around a little more to get better bearings though. Afterwards once when it gets dark the protagonists drop their scooter and motorcycle off at their houses prior venturing out on foot to pray at the shrine.

On their way back their houses however they run into Yukiko who kindly elects greets them both, "Oh, Luke-kun. Sora-chan Good evening. Um.. Are you two out on a walk?"

"Good evening, Yukiko-chan. Luke and I were just on our way back home from praying at the shrine," Setsuko responds.

"That's really admirable of you both not many people go to that shrine now days," Yukiko praises the protagonists.

"It's all in a day's work... So, Amagi-chan, are you taking a walk too?" Luke wonders.

"I'm on my way back from an errand. I finally just now got it taken care of. Hmm... Do you two have some time right now? If it's all right, why don't we all talk for a bit?" Yukiko offers.

"Why not? It sounds wonderful besides we have the time," Luke replies.

"Thank goodness... This'll be fun!" Yukiko smiles with delight.

"So what would you two like to talk about?" Sora starts the conversation rolling.

"How about Inaba as a topic?" Luke suggests with a shrug.

"Our guests often say that Inaba is a nice place because it's so peaceful but I've always lived here, so I'm not really sure what they mean... I feel like staying here on vacation must be different from actually living here," Yukiko mentions to them but additionally inquires of Sora, "What do you think, Sora-chan? Have you been frustrated by anything about Inaba since you moved here?"

"No, no complaints... It's been good meeting you guys although the kidnapping thing was not good I wish that wasn't happening," Sora honestly answers.

"Huh? Is that so? That's good, then. How about you, Luke?" Yosuke continues.

"Same as Sora, really," Luke replies.

"Good... There's barely anything open at night, so I worried that one of you two might be bored," Yukiko responds with her relief clearly evident.

"So what are your guests like at the Amagi Inn?" Luke asks about Yukiko's family inn.

"Our guests come from all over, so they all have their own opinions about Inaba. You stayed their for a night, yourself Luke... Some of our guests have ended up liking Inaba so much that they moved here," Yukiko informs.

"Cool, I easily see why with a town like this," Sora comments.

"Yes... Huh? It's this late already ? I should really be getting home..." Yukiko realizes how late in the evening it is getting so she gives the protagonist a white karinto each saying that she got them when she running errands before they all say farewell.


	14. Ch 14 Operation, 'Time to hit up girls'

Disclaimer : I own nothing

On the 11th of the 6th month, Luke to go the northern area of the shopping district where he comes across a dog the same one from the riverbed that was mentioned in the ema request. The dog however seems suspicious of Luke so he elects to talk gently to it in order to gain it's trust. The dog seems to be less wary but still runs away so Luke decides to hang out with Yosuke.

Meanwhile, Sora meets a female student who tells her, "I'm tired of coming to school. I can't believe they let that Tatsumi in here. I hear he started his own gang and goes around bullying people. How did I get to be in the class as him?"

"What? Do know where he is now?" Sora blinks puzzled.

"He's out snooping around the Practice Building right now. How scary is that?" the girl answers Sora.

_Are there rumours, true? I don't think so but I must still talk to Kanji about this either way things turn out_, Sora reflects as she thanks the girl for the information as Sora makes her way to the practice building.

Sora finds Kanji, "Kanji-kun, it's good to see you. I've been looking for you."

"Whoa, Sora-senpai!" Kanji comments as he catches Sora because she trips on her way over to him. Kanji helps her straighten up but he blushes as he does so.

Sora laughs nervously, "Sorry, I was rushing and not looking where I was going."

"It's okay, just being more careful, okay?" Kanji tells her with a half-smile.

Sora nods, "I will... Um, so what are you doing here in the practice building?"

Kanji blurts out, "Oh, I, I wasn't peeping inside! It's not like that!"

"Wait... What!" Sora exclaims before saying, "I actually came here to talk about a rumour I heard about you."

"I see, that's why you were making that face before... Let's go somewhere else, then," Kanji suggests thus Sora decides to lead him down by the Samegawa flood plain.

"What is it, Sora-senpai?" Kanji inquires but looking at her serious face he adds sounding defensive, "Oh, you here to tell me off or something?"

"Something like that," Sora sighs.

"Okay... I ain't scared! So, what is it?" Kanji responds.

"Today, I heard I rumour I don't think it's but I still need to know why the rumour came about so... I heard you had ties to a gang of bullies and that you've been bullying other people," Sora explains.

Kanji looks taken aback, "Eh? Bullies? Me! Senpai, are you suspecting me?"

"I want to believe in you, your story not some rumours," Sora declares strongly.

"Senpai... I didn't do it. I mean... Maybe it ain't that easy to trust me, since they say I was in a gang but you gotta believe me... It's my own fault rumours like that go around, huh? At this rate, I'll be causing trouble for you and the others..." Kanji informs her.

"Don't worry about. It's no trouble," Sora assures him as she smiles with relief. This makes Kanji look up with a slight smile and his cheeks slightly pink.

"Senpai... Uh... Um... Whenever you got time... Could you maybe hear what I have to say? I feel all cramped inside and I'm too dumb to know what it's about," Kanji wonders but the awkwardly adds, "To make sure I don't cause you any trouble..."

"Of course, anytime," Sora answers prior to sensing the mysterious voice that tells her that the social link of the Emperor Arcana has been initiated.

Kanji reflects sounding a little bit surprise, "Huh? Ah... Thanks, Sora-senpai... Well, I guess I should smack that gang of bullies around?"

"Ah, um..." Sora starts unsure if smacking the bullies is the best plan.

Either way the two of them end up talking with each for some time before Sora decides she should go home so she says farewell and goes to Dojima's house. When Luke gets to his house and calls up Sora who tells him about the social link with Kanji, Luke is very understandably not pleased to hear the news.

Then protagonists then go ride their two-wheeled vehicles around town the duo soon get a very good feel for the town but when they reach a hill that overlooks the town and have a quick break to look at the view before riding home again.

After watching Tanaka's Sunday home shopping program where the protagonists buy nothing for once as they couldn't be bothered but decide to donate some money to that charity Tanaka gave money to that one time ages ago. Then the protagonists go to the Samegawa flood plains to find the missing dog. They find the canine quite easily.

Sora talks to the dog serenely causing him to trust her more but the dog still runs away. Setsuko then decides to hang out with Chie and leaves Luke to go off on his own. Luke eventually bumps into Yukiko.

"Oh, Luke-kun. I don't see you here vey often," Yukiko comments upon seeing him.

"Want to spend the day together?" Luke offers.

Yukiko nods joyfully, "Yes..."

Yukiko takes Luke with her to do some shopping at a super market. Yukiko tells him that it shouldn't take too long.

"Gotten any better yet at cooking?" Luke wonders.

"That's... I hope so," Yukiko stammers shyly before saying, "I'm studying the basics of the basics but it's not turning out quite like it does in the book, even though I'm following the directions."

"Keep practicing," Luke encourages her.

"Yes, practice makes perfect. I think there's no point unless I do it alone... Our cooks help me out all the time. At first they just give me advice but eventually they take the knife from me. So even if the meal turns out wonderfully, it doesn't mean anything that way... I told them to leave alone but they still stay and watch," Yukiko explains.

"Why would that be?" Luke ponders.

Yukiko eyes widen, "Are they that worried about my cooking?

"No, they care about you," Luke reassures.

"They care about, me?" Yukiko echoes and then tells him, "Do... Do you really think so? Last time the head chef took the knife from me, shouting, 'I can't stand to watch anymore ,' and made the rest. The waitress saw it and said to the head chef, 'Yuki-chan wants to make it herself, even if it's awful...' Before I knew it, I was 'studying how to cook for a boy I like...' My parents got involved and it exploded from there... Funny, isn't it?"

Luke gazes with red eyes at Yukiko as she blushes and adds, "But... maybe it wasn't all a lie... Taste my food again, okay?"

"Of course, my pleasure," Luke assures her.

Yukiko then exclaims, "Good. Umm... Oh yeah, shopping!"

Luke nods before helping Yukiko with her shopping and they journey home together some of the way until they spilt to go to their individual homes.

When Luke arrives at Dojima's place he finds Sora cooking a potato salad her lunch for tomorrow so naturally Sora asks Luke if he wants her to make him some. Luke declines the offer saying he'll make his own lunch for tomorrow at his house later. Which he does.

It's the 13th of the 6th month and the beginning of summer clothes wearing weather thus that lunchtime as shares Yausmi lunch with Yasumi, he notices that Sora has dressed in her summer uniform consisting of white school shirt with a yellow bow, a dark gray skirt with black mini shorts underneath and knee high white socks. On the other hand, Luke who wears the same uniform as he doesn't want to get burnt. Yasumi enjoys the meal that Sora cooked saying it's significantly better than a microwave dinner which is no surprise to Sora but delights her anyway.

"I think I like girls who know how to cook. Do you think you could make something for me next time, too?" Yasumi remarks.

Sora answers, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks a bunch!" Yasumi beams with a half smile.

After classes were over, the protagonists approach the wary missing dog. They both talk to it gently and the dogs for once isn't trying to run away. It has appeared to grow to like them but it likes a little hungry. So Sora who is ever prepare gives the dog a steak croquette that she got on the way to the flood plain. The dog runs away happily and full energy.

Sora has a vision that indicates the dog will now return to it's owner home. Luke and Sora give each a high five before Sora rushes off to go to one of her many part-time jobs. Not that she really needs the money though.

However Luke ends up with Yukiko at the Tatsuhime Shrine at Yukiko's suggestion.

"I come here every so often. It's nice and quiet... I visit here with the waitresses, too. Like before a big guest arrives. We make our annual hatsumode visits here. The exam charm was here, too... Once I leave this town... I won't be able to come here again, will I?" Yukiko tells him.

"You're really leaving?" Luke questions.

Yukiko nods faintly, "Yes..."

A woman in a blue kimono with a red sash and black hair in a bun exclaims, "Oh, Yuki-chan!"

"Oh, Kasai-san... What are you doing here?" Yukiko inquires standing up from the step she was sitting next to Luke on.

"Taking a little break after ordering from the liquor store... So now you know," the woman, Kasai answers sighing.

"Oh, I won't tell," Yukiko assures her.

Kasai laughs before asking, "Just kidding. Oh! Is that the rumoured boyfriend? I see... That hard work in the kitchen paid off, huh?"

Luke eyes dart around to see if there's another guy somewhere. _Nope, just me... Since when was I Yukiko's boyfriend? Did I miss something?_ Luke ponders.

The flustered Yukiko cheeks go bright red as she blurts out, "It, it's not like that!"

"Wow, your face is burning red. Well, I'll let you two be alone!" Kasai announces as she turns and leaves.

Yukiko explains while she still blushes, "Geez... I'm sorry about that. That was one of our waitresses. They all have the wrong idea... I'm really sorry..."

"They're not mistaken," Luke states looking directly into her eyes liking the idea of having girlfriend. He never had one before it might be fun.

"Huh? Stop that.. That kind of joke is not very funny..." Yukiko stammers nervously. Yukiko manages to calm down and say, "Kasai-san is teaching me how to cook, along with the other waitresses and chefs. I said I'd learn on my own but I kept messing up.. I burnt myself a couple of times... 'Please let us teach you,' they said. It's usually the other way around, you know? They use up their break time for my lessons. They're so nice to me... When I was halfway successful one time, everyone gathered around and taste-tested it, saying how good it was. I didn't know what to say. I was just happy. Plus, I have my friends at school... All things considered, I'm lucky. I want to do my best. For everyone's sake..."

Luke regards her passionate words as Yukiko smiles brightly. Then he notices Yukiko in her red cardigan glance down guiltily, "But I'm trying to leave. Betraying those who've been kind to me... I, can't help that, I suppose..."

Luke suggests that he and Yukiko hang out for little longer to she agrees. Sora however is at home gardening, studying and later working at one of her part time jobs.

After classes are over on a very rainy day, Luke is at school he meets up with Ai who he then accompanies to Okina City's train station at Ai's command. In the city, Ai asks young Luke, "Hmm... I don't really feel like buying stuff today. What should we do instead?"

"Let's just chill," Luke vaguely advises leaning on a nearby column.

"What? You mean you don't have any kind of plan? Sounds boring... Oh, well. Maybe you'll be able to make it interesting," Ai comments while sitting on a bench near a column which she then gets up from saying, "You know, it's pretty funny... If I didn't sign up to manage your team, you wouldn't be here with me now. Looking at it from your perspective, I'd say you got pretty lucky."

"Not exactly," Luke points out thinking the time she decided it was a good idea to cut class, he got dirty looks from Sora for hours.

Ai chuckles, "Are you still all butt-hurt that I made you skip class? You should be thanking me! You're a real rebel now... It was my advisor who put me on your team. He said something like, 'Ai, being on a team should teach you something about putting someone besides yourself first!' I don't understand people who play sports in the slightest but I guess it wouldn't kill me to go cheer you every once in a while."

"Good," Luke reflects as he noticing that Ai's smiling at him.

A male student from Yasogami then runs up to Ai mumbling, "Hey, um, Ai-san! Um, us meeting here like this... It, It must be fate, right? Um... Hey, you wanna go out with me?"

"Ha, are you kidding me? Have you looked in a mirror recently?" Ai scoffs making the rejected boy flee.

"You could've talked to him but you didn't," Luke mutters almost impressed.

Ai doesn't pick up the impressed part, "Why? Even if he's a nice guy, I'm not attracted to him at all. Then I'd be getting his hopes up nothing, right? Sigh... I'm tired, let's go home."

Luke then goes back to Inaba where he meets up with his favourite neighbour.

Thus Sora and Luke journey to the shrine to report the successful completion of the ema wish request involving the once lost dog. The fox was jumping for joy after hearing the good news. The fox thanks them with it's eyes. After spending some time with the fox the protagonist go back to Dojima's. There Nanako and them are watching TV after eating a dinner cooked by Sora.

"If either of you want to, you can change the channel," Nanako informs them seeming bored to death.

Sora whispers to Luke, "We need to think of something interesting."

"Alright, how about a magic trick?" Luke suggests quietly.

Sora nods, "Good thinking. Sword cabinet or sawing me in half?"

"Sword cabinet, it's more amusing," Luke answers before going to get the materials need to do such a trick. They learnt since meeting each that both of them have a keen interest in magic and illusionary arts.

Sora sighs, "That requires a lot more work from me..."

Luke and Sora finish setting up the equipment necessary for the trick.

"What are you two doing?" Nanako wonders in awe.

"Watch Sora go in the cabinet and watch me stab swords through it, don't worry she'll be fine we done this like ten or so times," Luke attempts to reassures Nanako.

Sora hops inside the cabinet and Luke places swords into seemingly allowing no space for Sora to hide which leaves Nanako at the edge of her seat gasping. Then Luke opens the cabinet to reveal that Sora is not inside of it.

"I saw her go in! Where did she go?" Nanako exclaims.

Luke closes the cabinet, throws a sheet over the cabinet and quick rips it off as it settles on something. Sora appears from underneath sheet and she stand on top of the cabinet as she takes a bow with Nanako applauding.

"Do it again! One more time! Can I have turn?" Nanako cheers.

"Yeah, but let's saw you in half instead," Luke decides.

Yosuke meets up with Luke on their way to school, Yosuke mentions he that he finally got a motorcycle and that he has been on cloud nine. Safe to say that he's happy about getting a motorcycle.

Yosuke also suggest that Luke and he take their motorcycles for a spin out to Okina city after classes are finish for the day but adds that Luke once promised he would.

"'The up close and personal plan,' eh?" Luke responds.

"Hey, you remembered! That's the attitude! It's time to put our, 'let's use motorcycles to hit on city girls,' plan in action! I want to make sure I have a girlfriend to spend the summer with this year! Don't you?" Yosuke beams but Luke just shrugs so Yosuke decides, "Let's head there as soon as classes let out! P.S. Don't invite Sora, we're going to the city to hit on girl that's not going to work if she comes."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Luke yawns making Yosuke sigh.

After school, Luke and Yosuke meet up and head on their motorcycles to Okina City. Yosuke was impressed with Luke's motorcycle. Note; Luke has a red visor helmet that matches his sleek ride. Yosuke's bike is orange in colour with the word "Atlus" is written on it and his helmet is green. Yosuke announces when they reach Okina City, "Hello, Okina Station! That was easier than I thought!"

Then there the sound of a bike bell causing to turn around and raise an eyebrow at Kanji who has been following them on his bike.

Luke comments, "He actually followed us all the way here..."

"That was a breeze! It's no sweat keepin' up with Yosuke since he's still gettin' used to his scooter," Kanji exclaims wearing a black tank top with flaming skull design.

"Psh! If I hadn't run out of gas back there, we'd have left you in the dust! I shouldn't have cheaped out on gas just so I could have more money to fool around with," Yosuke laments.

"If I didn't have to keep waiting for Yosuke; both of you won't have even got here. Why didn't either of use bring a phone with a GSP feature like I did?" Luke questions.

"Ashida-kun, you're not helping plus you got lost even with the GPS... How the hell did you do that!" Yosuke grumbles.

"Ya know, I notice every time I come here, there's a lot of people around," Kanji reflects changing the subject.

Yosuke theorizes, "Yeah, if we hang out around here, I bet someone will come talk to us!"

"Actually, uh... Mind if I head off for a bit?" Kanji asks Luke and Yosuke.

"Bye," Luke waves practically thrilled at the notion.

"No problem, why, you just follow us all the way here?" Yosuke wonders.

"Since I came all the way to Okina, uh... There is... There's this craft shop," Kanji mutters gazing downward.

"Off you go then, Tatsumi," Luke encourages.

"It's nothin'! I'm just sayin' I gotta go buy some stuff! Anyway, I'm gonna go do my own thing for a bit, so you guys get started without me!" Kanji shouts ignoring Luke before sprinting off towards the shops.

"No problem, take all the time in the world," Luke mentions to Kanji as he passes him.

"Then... Why'd he come with us?" Yosuke wonders about Kanji closing his eyes in frustration with the situation.

"Our plan's more important," Luke remarks.

Yosuke agrees with Luke, "You're right! Okay, let's get this plan underway!"

"Let's do it. Operation, 'Time to hit up girls,' commences," Luke nods.

Three hours later... Yosuke is sitting bored on his orange scooter while stands listening to music and not really doing much. Kanji comes back apologizing, "Sorry to make you guys wait! I couldn't decide which one to get..."

"We were waiting? Since when?" Luke mutters rudely under his breath. Luke knows how to hold a grudge when it comes to guys who hit on his sister that's for sure.

Kanji then realizes, "No luck, huh?"

"Nope, no girls as of yet," Luke reports.

Yosuke comments, "Yeah but this is so weird. I think someone's watching us from somewhere, though."

_What? I noticed that an hour or something ago... I finally got used it too, just 15 minutes ago but now you have to go and ruin it,_ Luke remarks in his mind before saying, "I don't get that at all, why'd you take so long to notice? Let's go home."

"Hold on! I'm sure if we hang around a little longer," Yosuke attempts to argue.

"Dude, the sun's gonna set. Maybe there's some holes in your plan after all," Kanji interrupts as he points out the obvious.

"It's Yosuke fault," Luke concludes truthfully much to Yosuke's distress.

Yosuke cringes and exclaims sounding hurt, "It is? Wow... I can't believe you said that!"

"I'm being honest, this was you're plan," Luke shrugs.

"You said every guy needs a motorcycle but that's thing's a scooter. Does it, like, not matter what kind of motorcycle it is, as long as you got one?" Kanji questions.

"Well... It's true that the ones I saw in the magazine were all big motorcycles but that's just how it goes!" Yosuke admits before he complains, " There's always a gap between a man's dream and cold, hard reality! Not everyone can get a motorcycle because he's rich! I can't afford an expensive one! A scooter's the best I could do!"

"Meh," Luke shrugs once again but sorrowfully adds silently, _I'm only rich because my parents died... I would prefer to be poor and have parents than to be rich and no parents._

"Senpai, can you give me ten minutes?" Kanji requests having an bright idea.

"Hm?" Luke raises an eyebrow at Kanji snapping his attention out of his thoughts.

"I can't keep quiet after gettin' shut out like this. I'll avenge you guys!" Kanji declares.

"This might be mildly entertaining," Luke comments putting his hands in his pockets.

"This isn't a fight, you know. What're you gonna do to, 'avenge,' us? Hit on some girls or something like that?" Yosuke point out.

Hell yeah! How else would I fix this?" Kanji announces pumping his fist.

"C'mon... We have motorbikes, Luke even has an expensive one and we failed. There's no way you could do better. Right?" Yosuke reasons.

"I'll do the avenging here. Three minutes is all I need," Luke reveals.

"Luke-kun? What're you saying!" Yosuke exclaims with shock.

"Even instant ramen takes five minutes to make!" Kanji shouts out with amazement.

"Point?" Luke prompts.

"Let's make this a contest. I'll show you clowns how a real man gets it done!" Kanji decides to challenge.

"Calm down! This is turning into something we've all got a stake in. I mean, do you realize what you're saying? This means we're the ones that have to approach the girls. that just sounds lame and I doubt it'll go well for us," Yosuke advises.

"I don't see the issue," Luke comments.

"Are ya chicken, Yosuke?" Kanji inquires.

Yosuke sighs, "That's not what I mean..."

Kanji over simplifies the situation, "All we gotta do is ask them to be our friend and then make 'em say, 'yes.' Nothin' to it."

"Well, I guess there's nothing to lose," Yosuke reluctantly agrees.

"That's the spirit, Senpai!" Kanji praises him and the declares, "And if I lose, I'll run around the block in nothin' but my underwear and those gag glasses Yukiko-senpai had!"

_Please lose_, Luke fervently begs find the concept mildly amusing to think about.

"Only girls count for this, all right?" Yosuke clarifies.

You're still stuck on that! Damn it! Hell if I'm gonna lose this!" Kanji announces with aggression and then he rushes off to find girls to hit on.

"Awesome. This is gonna be a be awesome, man... Time for the pick up contest to commence. I'm just warning you, I could win," Luke expresses before he goes off on the hunt to get numbers off some girls.

Luke overhears a couple of high school girls talking to each other just outside the Croco Fur fashion shop. The first one is a vibrant girl who is complaining to her friend about a guy who had been hitting on her, "And that guy trying to pick me up was such a loser. That nose piercing of his made him look like a cow!"

The vibrant girl's loud female friend laughs, "Ha-aha-ha! That sounds awful! What did he think he was, Inaba beef?"

Luke elects to talk to them but it results in the vibrant girl questions him, "What the hell? Who are you? Are you hitting on us?"

"Well... He is kinda cute. We're not doing anything right now, so maybe we could hang out," the loud girl suggest to her friend as she glances at Luke.

"I haven't seen you around. Where do you live?" the vibrant girl asks Luke.

"Inaba," Luke answers.

"Ha-ha, Inaba, he says! What a redneck! That's too funny!" the loud girl scoffs.

The vibrant girl insults Inaba, "I heard Inaba's so dead, the farm animals have taken over! Four legs goo, two legs bad!"

"Aha-ha-aha-ha-ha! That's like that book! Let me hear you squeal, country boy!" The loud girl laughs at Luke's expense.

"I'm originally from Australia... In case you're too stupid to notice my accent. By the way, girls...Don't. Mock. Inaba," Luke orders giving the girls death stares.

"Oh em gee... Sorry, we were just kidding around... So sorry," the once vibrant girl apologizes as she goes pale.

The loud girl hangs her head under the almighty death stare, "Yes, whatever, Sir..."

"I cast my judgement down on you both... Leave my presence," Luke commands the girls bow and obey his order. Luke didn't want to get those girls cell numbers.

Luke then approaches a neatly dressed girl, "Hello, good day, miss."

"Oh... Oh, I'm sorry. Can I help you with something?" the neatly dressed girl wonders.

"I came to hit on you," Luke bluntly tells the girl.

"Hit... Hit on me?" The neatly dressed girl questions feeling taken a back and blushes at Luke as she nervously mentions, "I'm... Uh... Not used to this... sorry, I'm really nervous. Um. I can't really explain it."

"Are you alright?" Luke inquires.

"Sure. yes, it is at times like these that one must be at one's calmest. I must regain the balance in my heart or evil will rush in. Mmm... Hh..." The neatly dressed woman nods and starts to breathe deeply prior to saying, "Phew... I'm all right now. My soul has been saved through God's intervention."

"Ah yes of course the divine's pretty powerful," Luke reflects.

"Are you aware of this? At this very moment, our worlds is filled with demons and despair. That despair will invade peoples' souls. eventually, the world will become hard and cruel. Illness, accidents, bad luck... All evil in this world stems from despair. I'm sure that your soul's cries for hope are what brought you to me," the neatly dressed girl announces.

"Of course, that's exactly it," Luke nods.

"However, you must not fear. There is still a path to salvation. If you pray to our God, your soul will be purified and you will be able to lead a happy, fulfilled life. The time is now! Find your happy place and gain inner joy!" the girl proclaims her eyes brightly shining at Minato.

"Can I have your cell phone number?" Luke requests.

"A cell phone? Ugh! Those are the product of human greed. They emit poisonous waves that will brainwash you!" The neatly dressed girl claims.

"I don't mind being brainwashed if it's not boring that is," Luke reflects.

"If don't get rid of yours this instant, it will bring you nothing but suffering! Listen to me. Human behaviour is," the neatly dressed girl preaches at Luke before going on lecturing Luke until he gets bored and unleashes the death stare at her when she tells him that music is evil with annoys Luke to no end.

Luke commands her to quit her religion, like phones and love music. Then sends her on her way with a stern look and order. Again no cell phone number.

Luke then overhears a desperate Yosuke attempt to bribe a girl for her number by offering her discounts at Junes but it doesn't seem to be going well.

Luke then goes and checks up on Kanji who is ordering a a pure girl to give him something. At first the pure girl thinks Kanji wants money but Kanji soon reveals Kanji just wants the girl's sleeve as a thread in it is coming undone.

Kanji wants to fix the sleeve for the girl as he is a perfectionist about this stuff. The pure girl is apologetic... There appears to be communication issues between the two.

Luke then meets a short Spanish or Argentinean looking girl and Luke greets her in his native tongue English, "Hello?"

"Si? Que quieres?" The girl replies. Luke is thankful that he has picked up a few different languages over the years, Spanish being one of them. Luke mentally translates the phrase as; _yes. What do you want or what does he want?_

"Que haces?" Luke inquires of the girl in her native tongue. Which translates as; _What are you doing? _

_In Argentina it's actually a greeting kind of of like what's up, how are you or _

_how it going, which important to note,_ Luke notes in head.

"Vaya, nada mal. Hablas espanol?" the girl wonders. Equals; W_ow, not bad. You speak Spanish?_

"Si," Luke confirms.

"Muy bien, vamos a platicar. Como te llamas?" the girl decides. Meaning; _Very well, let's talk_. _What do you call yourself?_

"Me llamo, Luke Ashida," Luke introduces himself to the girl. A.K.A... _I call myself Luke Ashida_, when translated.

"En serio? Te llamas Luke Ashida! Gusto en conocerte, Luki!" The girl responds by nickname Minato Arisato by the nickname of Mino prior to asking him, "Entonces... Que pasa, Luki?"_Seriously? You call yourself Luki! Nice to meet you, Luki! So... What's happening?_ Is a rough translation of what the girl tells, 'Luki,' Luke Ashida.

"Cual es tu numero de celular?" Luke answers the girl's question._ What is your cell phone number?_ That is the kind of obvious translation.

"No te lo puedo dar," the girl replies but then continues saying but this time in the language of Japan, "My mum doesn't let me give it out to strangers but your Spanish was muy bien! Way to be a citizen of the world! Well, I'm gonna go. Nos Vemos, Luki!"

_I speak more than three languages and this is what I get?_ Luke question as he frowns and watch the girl goes towards her home and he still doesn't have a number.

Luke wishes a blonde robot could come along and help out, on this get a girl's cell phone number hunt/mission.

Luke then finds a young lady who Luke speaks to which surprises the young woman.

"Hm... What does a cute boy like you want with me?" the lady inquires.

"It's love at first sight," Luke decides to go all out with his left red eye sparkling at her.

The lady responds, "Aha-ha, you're so funny. I like boys like you. I kind of like younger boys. They're innocent and adorable... It makes me want to educate them about some things. Hmm... How do you feel about older women?"

_Channel anime characters... What would they say in this situation?_ Luke thinks to himself and then announces to the lady when he arrives at a decision, "I love them."

"Oh, really? Then we might be a good match, ha-aha-ah. Hey... Do you really want to hang out? Not today, I mean and not if you don't want to but if you want... I could teach you a lot about how grown-ups play... Ha-ha, well? Do you want to play with me?" the gorgeous lady suggests.

"What will we play?" Luke, 'innocently,' wonders.

"Ha-ha, I think it'll be easier to show you than to explain but I have something to do right now, so this isn't the best day... Maybe next time," the lady laments.

"May, I have your cell phone number, so we can keep in touch?" Luke smoothly asks.

The lady hands Luke her phone number saying to him, "Alright, here you go, just for you. Call me, won't you?"

"Thank you... I hope we can meet again," Luke informs the lady before him.

"I'll be waiting," The lady tells him.

Luke then meets up with the other guys and Yosuke asks, "How'd it go?"

"Not as well as I hoped," Kanji sighs.

"I thought so," Yosuke mentions.

"Oh but I did get a phone number from some chick who said to give her a call... Does that count?" Kanji suddenly remembers.

"A girl hit on you! What did she say?" Yosuke demands to know.

Kanji answers the question, "Somethin' like it only costin' so much for an hour, I dunno... What was she talkin' about?"

"How dense are you? There's no way that counts!" Yosuke points out prior to turning to Luke asking, "What about you, Ashida-kun? Did you get anything?"

"Of course," Luke replies with a brief nod.

"Way to go, Luke! Was it her cell?" Yosuke cheers.

"Yep," Luke confirms.

"What kind of girl was it? C'mon, you should call her up! Please? Luke... Pretty please? Please!" Yosuke demands but it turns quickly into begging, though.

"How many times are gonna beg, Yosuke-senpai? So, you're going to call her, right? Ashida-senpai... Right" Kanji questions.

"Okay," Luke shrugs and tries ringing the number the lady gave to him but it's a man's voice on the other end.

The unfamiliar man's voice answers through the phone, "Uh, hello?"

"Who are you?" Luke puzzles.

"Oh, I get it... It's you, huh? You rat jerk! You're dead, birdbrain! How dare you hit on my girl? I'll rip off your head and spit down yer neck!" the man's voice yells at Luke.

"Uh-huh... That's so scary and I'm terrified, not... You're horribly boring... Good luck with ripping off my head thing 'cause in a fight with me... You would lose," Luke yawns while Yosuke and Kanji cringe at the sound.

"You better not call again, got it?" The man voice's shouts.

"I'll call back, later when there's no generic boyfriends nearby the phone," Luke reasons hanging up on the stunned man.

Yosuke frets, "I could hear him from here..."

"Was that dude for real?" Kanji wonders.

"I don't know. I would win in a fight against him so I don't care," Luke shrugs it off.

"Well, ha, ha... That's the risk you take! All right, I'm up next! Last chance!" Yosuke opt to declare to them.

"You pulled it off, Yosuke-senpai!" Kanji's eyes go wide.

"Heh-eh, of course I did. One phone number, right here!" Yosuke informs.

Kanji shakes his head as he praises, "Amazing!"

"Man, it wasn't easy, too. She was crazy hot. I just had to push myself a bit and go for a sexy, older woman. Time to give her a call! I hope you guys are ready for this," Yosuke explains before he rings the phone number he received, "Hello? It's me!"

_"Yosuke-kun?" _answers a girl's voice.

"Yep! The guy who asked you out on a motorcycle ride! Man, I can't wait. Huh? You know my name? Did I tell you?" Yosuke questions seemingly confused.

_"Of course I know your name. We go to the same school," the girl laughs._

"We do? That's impossible. I mean, you..." Yosuke is confused but suddenly realizes that he was give a wrong number, "Wait... That voice."

_"This is Hanako Ohtani. Who did you think I was? How'd you get my number?_" the girl on the phone, Hanako asks to which Yosuke's response is to hang up.

"Oh go, I am in such deep trouble... Did I call the wrong number? One more try!" Yosuke wonders with a shiver traveling up his spine but the result is Hanako thus Yosuke hangs up on her yet again.

"What the hell was that? It sounded like a fiend from the pits of the earth... I could feel a chill go down my spine," Kanji wonders.

"Forget about it, for your own sake. This number is dangerous... It's better that you don't know what that was," Yosuke grimly advises.

"I bet she's going to appear behind us soon," Luke mutters only to be proven rightly within a few minutes.

When Hanako in person then appears behind them saying, "Oh, you guys..."

"Hanako-san! Why're you here?" Yosuke backs quickly away from Hanako who is fat teenage girl with large fat pouting lips, short, brown hair with red ribbon clip that pulled her hair back off her forehead and freckled face. Hanako Ohtani also wears standard school summer uniform of Yasogami High.

"The countryside's no place for a girl like me. I was taking a walk when I suddenly got a phone call. You're into me, aren't you? A motorcycle date, huh... Well, if you want to take a ride that bad, O'll go with you," Hanako reports with a smirking Yosuke before jumping onto Yosuke's scooter.

"Wait! Wait..." Yosuke shouts but Hanako lands on Yosuke's scooter smashing it to pieces and Yosuke falls to the ground screaming, "No... No-o-o-o! No... No! My... My motorcycle!"

"What's with this scooter? It's broken. If you want to take me out, you've gotta do better than that. The best girls don't go steady for nothing , you know. You need to make an effort," Hanako complains oblivious to the fact she broke it but then she bounds off the scooter further destroying poor Yosuke's scooter. It's so bad that the scooter is producing black smoke by the time Hanako walks away around a nearby corner.

"What the hell... How did this happen?" Luke wonders confused,

Yosuke is utterly devastated by the chain of events and he whimpers , "Am I cursed... Did I insult a gypsy or something?"

"I thinking someone has played a cruel joke upon you, dude... I suppose it's a curse... I'm sorry, Yosuke... I hope you got insurance. Ah, um... Let's go home," Luke comments trying unsuccessfully to comfort Yosuke as he gazing around at the wreckage of Yosuke's new scooter that Yosuke only just brought.

Yosuke laughs bitterly, "Ha... Ha-aha... Easy for you to say. I don't even have a way to get home now..."

"Senpai... You fought well. I was totally moved by all that. C'mon, hop on behind me, I'll get you back home safe," Kanji tries to help Yosuke. Yosuke reluctantly agrees wanting to just put an end to his suffering already.

_Next time I comes to Okina City on motorcycle I must bring Sora as the bad luck vibe I tend to normally carry around myself that infects everyone wouldn't be as effective or rather as strong as it usually would be. Sora has a good luck vibe that negates the bad luck vibe, I possess. Poor Yosuke, he only just got that bloody bike... I better help pay to get it fixed for him,_ Luke decides.

Back in Inaba, on the other hand while the boys are in Okina City, in afternoon Sora goes to the shrine visit the fox where she receives another ema request this one was written by a child name Yoshitaka who wishes for some friends. Sora receives a vision after reading the ema so quickly heads out to the flood plains in order to fufill the request. There she meets a boy who probably was the ema wish writer.

"What? I don't have any money," the boy blurts out seeing her.

Sora raises an eyebrow in confusion as she informs the boy that, "I don't want your money. I just wanted to talk with you."

"You're not here for anything else then, right? I don't have any friends. So nobody ever wants to talk to me.. Everyone talks about things I don't know about. Right now, they're all collecting stickers... I have a sticker, too but they all said everyone has that one. If I had a rare sticker, I bet they'd become my friends," the lonely little boy mention.

"Oh, I think I actually might have a rare sticker," Sora reveals showing the boy a sticker she picked up on the way their. Being able to see the future makes things a little easier.

"Huh? Miss, is that a sticker?" the boy looks up surprised to see the prize sticker.

"Yes, it is," Sora answers letting the boy have a closer look.

The boy reads the sticker, "Granter of you desires? If this sticker can do that, then I'm sure to make friends! Miss, can you let me keep this sticker?"

"Of course," Sora tells him allowing the lonely boy keep the sticker.

"Yay! Thank you! I'm sure to have lots of friends now!" the boy exclaims.

Sora smiles fondly as the boy runs off cheerfully to find someone else to show the rare sticker to. Sora plans to check back with the boy later to see if the sticker works as a conversation starter so he can begin making friends.

Luke returns to Inaba before going home. At home Sora finishes harvesting the cabbages she planted with Nanako but then she goes to Luke's house when she and Luke practice some songs together, they even start going through a new one called _Shadow World_ and another one known as _Time to Make History_.

Sora then heads down the shopping district while Luke stays at his house as he mysteriously gets call from the religious neatly dressed girl who seems to have converted herself to a new religion, namely, Luke, the lord of all. Luke is creeped out at the sudden turn over but goes with it.

Sora prays at the shrine and eats at the Chinese Diner Aiya that night but on her way back home she runs into Chie. Sora greets Chie, "Hi, Satonaka-chan."

"Yo, Sora-chan. Funny running into you at this hour," Chie remarks.

"I know, what're you doing out so late?" Sora wonders.

"I finished my training, so I just had a shot and by 'shot,' I mean, 'steak bowl.' I actually saw you in there but I was a bit distracted by the food so I didn't say anything... Sorry but um... Actually, Sora-chan, if you have time to kill, wanna talk?" Chie offers.

"Yeah, sure... Why not?" Sora responds.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Chie cheers wearing her Yasogami's standard summer uniform but also has her jacket wrapped around her hips.

"We're getting a lot of rain lately," Sora mentions.

Chie brings up that, "I know... I hate how much rain we get this time of year. It'll start coming down right in the middle of my training. Just the other day, the sky suddenly lit up and there was this ungodly rumbling... Aa-ah! I don't want to think about it!"

"Call me up if you get scared," Sora tells her.

"Huh? Thank you, Sora-chan but just because you're our leader, you don't have to help me out," Chie assures Sora.

"Don't worry... Satonaka, I will help because I want to and because you're my friend not I'm your leader," Sora reassures Chie.

"Ha-ha, thanks! I knew I could count on you!" Chie beams prior to telling Sora about how that, "Yukiko's not scared of lightning at all. Just the other day, there were flashes in the sky but Yukiko started laughing..."

An hour or two later, Sora glances at the watch Ichiro gave her last year, "Whoa, it's getting pretty late. I'm so sorry about talking so much."

"It's okay... What time is it, anyway?" Chie inquires thus Sora show Chie her watch which cause her to say, "Whoa, we've been talking for ages. Sorry, Sora-chan. I got so caught up in the conversation... Oh yeah, I want you to have this!"

"Thank you... I love sweets!" Sora accepts the gift of some Kampo chocolate from Chie.

"Great, you'll love that one then... That's my number one recommendation lately! You should try it," Chie recommends before saying farewell.


	15. Chapter 15 - School Camp

In the morning since Sora is walking to school with Kanji so Luke is on his own and certainly welcome the distraction when Yukiko greets him on their way to school, "Good morning, Luke-kun."

"Morning, Yukiko-chan," Luke responds.

"School camp starts tomorrow. We'll be in the same group but what should we be cooking for dinner?" Yukiko wonders.

"I have no clue, what do you think?" Luke replies shrugging with his school bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we get everyone and go buy ingredients after school?" Yukiko suggests.

"We should do that," Luke agrees.

"Okay, I'll be sure to let Chie and Yosuke-kun know, then. Although, you make sure to tell Sora-chan though," Yukiko tells him to which he nods a reply.

That afternoon the group consisting of Sora, Luke, Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie go to the groceries department in Junes to buy ingredients for the cookout tomorrow.

"What do you put in curry again?" Chie ponders.

Yukiko hazards a guess or two, "Carrots, potatoes, onions, mushrooms, green peppers and radishes?"

"Are radishes, the same as turnips?" Chie asks Yukiko.

Sora comes up to Luke who has been observing the conversation between Yukiko and Chie. Sora asks her friend, Luke, "Hi, Luke, so what are they making?"

"They are apparently going to attempt curry," Luke answers.

"Curry's fine, right? It's practically our national food," Chie asks Luke.

"Still don't believe that... I thought Japan's thing was sushi, Luke mutters.

"We were going back and forth between ramen and curry but I though ramen might not be enough for you guys," Yukiko mentions.

Chie turns back around as she ponders, "Hmm, I wonder what kind of ingredients Yosuke likes... I get the feeling he's real picky."

"Why do you care what Yosuke likes?" Luke questions making Chie blush.

"He's on another floor, isn't he? Do you want me to go ask?" Yukiko asks Chie about Yosuke not noticing her blushing cheeks.

"No, no need. Plus, he said he needed to get ready for something," Chie answers after shaking her head.

"That was odd," Sora whispers to Luke who agrees.

"Hey, Chie... You use potato starch for curry, right?" Yukiko inquires her friend.

"Um? Of, course you do," Chie mumbles.

Yukiko points out, "Otherwise, the sauce wouldn't thicken. Then we need potato starch and some flour, too?"

Chie ponder aloud, "There are different kinds of flour... Which should we get? All-purpose? Whole wheat?"

"Hm, whole wheat sounds healthy. Let's get that one and here they are!" Yukiko decides finding the flour. She moves on to grab something else, "Chili peppers! It's not curry if it isn't spicy."

"Oh well, let's just get everything that seems right. How about some kimchi, too and some ground pepper!" Chie announces as Luke and Sora watch on with growing horror.

"There's two kinds, though. Black and white," Yukiko informs as Minato and Setsuko give each other worried looks.

"Whoa! Way to go Yukiko... The Amagi family sure knows their stuff! Let's get both, just in case," Chie declares.

"Should we do something? I have a really bad feeling about this," Sora whispers to her brother who shrugs.

"I don't know, let's try giving them the benefit of the doubt... I don't even know what kimchi is so I can't judge," Luke advises which she nods in response to.

Yukiko continues, "Oh yeah... We'll need some special ingredients, too, to spice things up."

"Hmm, I remember seeing something on TV about that, I think it was... Umm... Chocolate, coffee, yogurt... How about mint chocolate? I love that stuff!" Chie exclaims.

"Are they even making curry anymore?" Sora wonders incredulously.

"If they ever were they're definitely not now," Luke remarks.

Chie goes on much to the horror of the protagonists, "I don't like coffee that much, though... Oh, I can drink mocha, so let's get that."

"What about some seafood? That should make the sauce taste better," Yukiko suggest making the protagonists eyes widen as they watch Yukiko and Chie shop for ingredients.

Back at Dojima's house, Sora heads out to the shrine to pray while Luke is at his house playing video games. On Sora's way back to Dojima's house, she happens to come across Kanji Tatsumi standing just outside Tatsumi Textiles.

Sora says hello, "Hi, Kanji-kun..."

"Whoa, Sora-senpai! What're you doin' out at this time of night?" Kanji exclaims.

"I was just at the shrine praying, you?" Sora replies.

Kanji nervously tells her with a slight blush on cheeks, "I got nothin' better to do, so I was just hangin' around. If you want, we could chat a bit."

"Sure, sound wonderful," Sora nods.

"Good but geez, what the hell was that other thing about? Damn it!" Kanji remark making Sora blink in bewilderment.

"Huh?" Sora questions.

Kanji reveals to her, "I ran into this gangster earlier. The second he saw my face, he shouted, 'Holy moly, it's Kanji!' And he ran. The cops rushed in and it turned into this huge mess. I also got taken downtown..."

"What can I do help?" Sora wonders with worry in her eyes.

"Don't you fret about, damn it! I'm used to it by now. They treat me like the bad guy every time," Kanji laughs being resigned to the fact but he tells Sora that, "People say I crushed a biker gang but all I did was put a little hurt on 'em. Can't believe they're makin' such a fuss over that. Even the other day..."

Kanji and Sora end chatting for a while but it starts getting late so Sora heads home and at home she and Luke who drops in decide to conversation with Dojima.

"I was just thinking of making some coffee. All we've got is instant, though. How do you two take it?" Dojima offers.

"I'm not bothered as long as it's not mocha," Luke remarks puzzling Dojima.

"Just surprise us," Sora suggests.

Dojima laughs, "Alright, I'll pour you both some good ones."

"Dad, the news is starting. Oh, coffee! Can I some?" Nanako calls out as she notices the coffee.

"Sure thing, plenty of sugar and cream, right?" Dojima checks.

"Yeah!" Nanako answers brightly.

"You two, go watch TV with Nanako. I'll bring it to you when it's ready," Dojima tells them.

"Thanks, I'll go take seat," Luke responds.

"You don't have to do that," Sora informs Dojima.

"Oh, no, it's okay. Making the coffee is my only job around here When I got married, her mother made me promise on thing. She said this is all I have to do around the house but nobody else can do it. So, well, you know. It's habit now," Dojima assures her as Luke walks off to watch TV with Nanako.

"Thank you," Sora tells Dojima.

"This is only promise I can really keep these days," Dojima reflects bitterly before ordering Sora, "Well... Anyway, sit over there."

"Okay, yell out if you need a hand," Sora obeys as she goes to watch TV with Luke and of course Nanako.

A while later everyone is watching the news when there is a story about a woman who was hit by car and perished. Luke and Sora shift uncomfortably not liking the subject of death much. Dojima also reacts badly to the story and immediately asks the TV to be turned off. After Nanako turned off the TV, Dojima stands up and walks away looking quite grim.

Nanako explains her father's reaction, "It was because they showed a story about a traffic accident... Mum died in an accident. I don't remember it and dad won't talk about it..."

"Oh, how about we play cards, then?" Luke changes the subject.

The 17th is the school camp and in the afternoon everyone cooking up there food and everyone is wearing the sports uniform of Yasogami High. Luke hates the idea of cleaning up rubbish all day in the sports uniform. Thus Luke ties to hide in a shady tree somewhere to get out of cleaning up rubbish but is found by Sora you orders him to least help her out. Later on... Sora and Luke wish it Sora who was stuck with cooking duties rather than Chie and Yukiko who seem to be making some kind spooky creation. Nevertheless the time is a welcome retreat from picking up rubbish like they had been the rest of the day.

"Ugh, picking up all that trash was murder on my back. I can't believe someone threw away an entire bike. Damn it... Litters should have to deal with their own stinking garbage not us," Yosuke groans.

"Agreed," Luke remarks lowering his music volume, also for some strange odd reason Luke's phone hasn't ran out of charge yet. _Actually since I got my Persona I haven't charged my phone... Yet the battery still is full... Hm. That's odd,_ Luke notes.

"Anyways, time for dinner! Man, I'm starving. Dude, the girls except for Sora, of course, cooked just for us!" Yosuke brightens.

"They had to, they got assigned the duty randomly," Sora points out.

"Well, still... Anyway, it's not that I expect much outta Chie but Yukiko's got the full tradition of the Amagi Inn behind her food! You know it's gonna be out of this world!"

_I don't think that'll help but definitely be out of this world, just not in the way you're thinking, Yosuke_, Luke thinks gloomily. Luke has an idea and he offers Yosuke, "Hanamura, you know what... I'll give you mine serving too."

Yosuke refuses the offer Luke made, "Huh? Why so generous all of a sudden? It's okay, man. Just enjoy! I can't wait to dig in!"

"I wish I was cooking," Sora sighs as she gets up to check on Chie and Yukiko but she makes the the possibly wise choice to stand back a little when she sees purple steam arise from the pot as it's cooking.

"Should we... Taste this?" Yukiko asks Chie.

"Huh? Oh, only if you do it first," Chie answers.

Sora walks hastily back to the table hoping that purple is a good thing. As Sora sits down, Yosuke announces, "Oh man. here it comes!"

Yukiko and Chie put down some rice with curry in some bowls for everyone to eat out of.

"Uh, sorry for the wait. Um... We... Put a lot of love into it," Chie apologizes.

"Whoa, really? That's kinda cliched but still awesome! Okay then, chow time!" Yosuke exclaims before taking his first bite. Yosuke then gags and collapses sideway on the bench his was just sitting on.

Sora cringes and eyes her own food nervously but she was very hungry. It was a rock and hard place, kind of decision.

"Hey?" Chie calls out as Yosuke sits back up.

"What the hell is this!" Yosuke shouts loudly. Yosuke then stands up and confronts the girls, "I mean, what kinda..." Yosuke breaks off coughing uncontrollably before saying, "Curry's supposed to be like, 'really spicy,' or 'kinda mild...' This just stinks and it's gritty too! It's somehow both gritty and slimy... And it's got squishy parts in it... It's so stinkin' nasty I can't even swallow it!"

"Well, it just didn't mix too well but it does offer a whole variety of textures," Chie explains.

"It's nauseating!" Yosuke argues.

"C'mon, it's not that bad! That's just your opinion!" Chie exclaims.

The trio turn to Luke and Sora. Sora seems tempted but is nervous. Luke gives the food a glare as he is debating whether or not to try it or to test it for poison. He's leaning more on the testing for poisonous compounds side.

Yosuke warns the protagonists looking dead serious, "I'm telling you both as a friend... Don't do it. I wouldn't even joke bout trying that slop!"

"I won't..." Luke starts but the looks of expectation on the girls faces convince him to try it anyway. _How bad can it be? _Luke remarks wordlessly as he declares, "I won't not try some. I'm sure it's great."

"I'm starving but... Ugh! I so hungry, it can't be that bad. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right?" Sora points out as she raises a spoonful of the curry out of the bowl.

Luke places a bit of the curry in his mouth, he immediately tells that's the food is inedible, he can't swallow so he gags but he still collapses. Sora cringes and hesitates seeing this but she's too ravenous not to eat her food so she does. Sora manages to somehow finish her meal but she's green as anything so unlike usual she doesn't ask for more.

Sora excuses herself as the overwhelming urge to throw up comes upon her. When Sora comes back longer looking green but still seeming very pale and somewhat ashen in skin tone, Chie apologizes to everyone, "We're sorry."

"Sorry," Yukiko apologizes to everyone also.

Yosuke sighs, "What're we gonna do? Our group's the only one without food and Suki-chan's sick as dog after that meal. I mean, it it was even slightly edible that'd be one thing but when Suki-chan attempted to eat it, it didn't end well. Well, I'm not taking another bite of this Mystery Food X."

Sora sighs but brightens and her skin regains colour when she smells the scent of some much yummier food, "Something smells absolutely delicious!"

Everyone turns to the larger girl, Hanako with the enormous plate of food in front her.

"Hanako! Uh... I don't have any choice and besides she owes me, considering what she did to my motorcycle...Hey... Uh, Hanako? You... Wouldn't happen to have any extra curry left, huh? C'mon, give us some! We're begging you! We're starving to death here!" Yosuke begs the girl, Hanako for food.

"Please I'm starving the meal I just attempt to eat made lose my breakfast, lunch and snacks from today... Please, I'm so hungry," Sora pleads while on her knees.

Hanako scoffs looking them, "No way. I'm on a diet right now, so this is all that I made. It has to last me."

"All that you made? It's like a bucketful... It's like half the amount Sora would eat and that's a lot," Chie remarks stunned.

"But... Please, you can't just say no! It's utterly inhumane!" Sora exclaims.

"Don't care, skinny, bye!" Hanako shouts making Sora sigh and turns to Yosuke with pleading eyes.

Yosuke sighs, "I wonder if there's any way we can get something delivered here."

"But our cell phones don't get service up here..." Yukiko points out.

Luke coughs saying, "My phone gets service. I could try and call for something."

"That's bizarre but it's never going to work and dinner-time's almost over..." Chie sighs.

"But wait, this is not fair!" Sora complains.

However Mr Morooka barks out orders, "Alright, back to your tent! Men's tents are this way and the girls' tents are that way! Come one, people, look alive! Youngsters like yourselves should hurry up and get to bed after they eat! It's now time for us teachers to have some booz... I mean, err, off to bed! Lights out!"

"Why?" Sora laments.

"You guys are gonna pay for this," Yosuke threatens Chie and Yukiko.

Chie laughs nervously, "Ah-aha-ha... Ha-aha... Night."

Chie and Yukiko quickly flee with Sora sighing then reluctantly following the girls looking gloomy. Luke and Yosuke head off to their tent which they had to share with Kanji.

"Damn it, I'm so hungry," Yosuke complains as he sits in the tent with crickets making noises outside but then questions Kanji, "And how the hell did you end up here?"

"My teacher threatened to hold me back a year if I didn't show and the first-year's tent is all quiet, like someone died," Kanji answers.

"Well, if you were in there with them, I'm not surprised," Yosuke comments.

Luke is sulking somewhat due to Kanji Tatsumi's presence. Kanji inquires, "Is it just you two in this tent?"

"The other guys called in sick. Smart move," Yosuke reveals.

"So it's okay if I hang out here?" Kanji questions.

Luke glares, "I don't care. I'm not paying attention to you but then again you can stay as long as you want." Luke has notice a rock under the tent in one spot so he hope Kanji gets to sleep there and suffer.

"Yes, Senpai... Don't worry, I won't make any trouble for you. They won't catch me unless we raise a ruckus," Kanji responds.

"Raise a ruckus and we'll get to video record of you getting yell at by King Moron my home room teacher," Luke adds making the guys cringe.

"Alright, alright, you can sleep over there," Yosuke sighs.

"Dude, there's a huge rock under there. How I'm I supposed to sleep? It's gonna hurt like hell," Kanji complains.

"That's the point," Luke remarks.

"Ashida-senpai, you're really starting to get on my nerves!" Kanji growls.

"Don't growl... Ugh, I feel terrible... Oh, yeah... Medicine forgot about it," Luke mentions prior to getting a B12 injection set out of his bag which horrifies Yosuke and Kanji.

Yosuke anxiously demands, "What... What is that! Are you kidding me?"

"It's a B12 injection set... I have to do once a month. I was going to do this month's injection last week but I kinda forgot so... Yeah, I have a anemia caused by a genetic disorder that makes it hard for my body to absorb B12... Thus I take injections," Luke explains in a matter of fact tone as he jabs the injection into himself goes through his usual routine.

"Luke! You're just using that as an excuse for me not to argue with you!" Kanji argues.

"Aren't arguing with me anyway," Luke points out as he calmly puts his injection set away.

"Luke, you are..." Kanji starts to shout.

"Pipe down, you two... Kanji, didn't you say you weren't going to make any noise?" Yosuke scolds them

"Yo Senpai, can't you go just a little further back?" Kanji questions after a few seconds.

"Nope, there's a slope just past here. I'd roll down the hill in my sleep. If you don't like it here, go back to the first-year tent," Yosuke answers.

Luke gets an idea, "Kanji, you can go there. You can roll down the hill in your sleep."

"Luke..." Yosuke sighs.

"Luke, you are the most irritating person I know," Kanji grumbles.

"Get that engraved on a medal for me, will you? I'll put it on my wall," Luke counters.

Kanji changes the subject, "Hey, Yosuke-senpai you mention someone called King Moron earlier isn't he your teacher? That guy stopped me outside earlier and he pissed me off so bad I was about to lose it. He was going on and on about when I was in middle school, when he doesn't know anything about any of that... Not only that, he was lying about how I'll be expelled immediately if I cause trouble... That ain't funny, man."

"Yeah, that guy's set a speed record for jumping to conclusions," Yosuke agrees as Luke notices Kanji has food in his back so Luke elects to stay quiet, steal the food and eat it.

"Check this out, right? I heard it from a guy in my class. He said that jerk of a teacher was talking filth about the two girls who died," Kanji tells them.

"King Moron was talking about Ms Yamano and Saki-senpai?" Yosuke questions.

Kanji nods relaying the information, "It was like, 'it's no surprise that people who are unfaithful or run away from home, meet a bad end...' I don't know, maybe he was exaggerating. Everyone seems to hate that jerk Morooka."

"Damn, I can just picture him saying that. He never shut up about me either when I moved here last year. Not that I remember anything he said..." Yosuke remarks unhappily but Luke shows Yosuke that Kanji brought snacks and mutely prompts Yosuke to eat them too.

"Even if it's only a little true, it still pisses me off... The jerk's a damn teacher for god's sake," Kanji grumbles.

"Ah, don't waste your energy getting pissed at that clown," Yosuke advises munching on the snacks Kanji brought in his bag.

"Yeah, you got a point," Kanji agrees then he finally notices Luke and Yosuke eating his snacks, "Wait a sec, what're you guys eating?"

Only Yosuke answers briefly before eating again, "Animal crackers."

Kanji shouts, "What the? Those are mine! Damn it, I was so pumped about finding the penguin today..."

"Penguin? Where on earth did that come from, this is Japan, you know?" Luke questions Kanji Tatsumi.

Kanji cries out, "The secret animal cracker! You and him were eating them and you didn't know that?"

"Are you serious? Well, you should had said something!" Yosuke points out.

"Oh well," Kanji sighs.

"Ugh... This isn't gonna fill me up... Sigh, let's just go to sleep," Yosuke complains.

"That's all you got to say for yourself after taking my snacks?" Kanji questions.

"Luke, took them too!" Yosuke points out.

A few hours later, Yosuke asks, "Kanji, don't you have more space on your side?"

"Man, I can't sleep over there or my back's gonna break," Kanji points out.

_Is that a bad thing?_ Luke ponders with his music on.

"Oh, okay... Uh, hey," Yosuke responds.

"Yeah?" Kanji answers.

"Why'd you come to this tent?" Yosuke asks as he is suspicious of Kanji.

"Huh? I already told you. Geez... What's wrong with you?" Kanji points out.

"This is as good a time as any, so... I, I want you to be honest with us," Yosuke states.

"Uh... Okay?" Kanji agrees.

"Are... Are you really... You know?" Yosuke inquires.

"Am I really what?" Kanji demands.

"What I mean, is, uh... Are we gonna be safe alone with you?" Yosuke asks him.

Kanji stands up angry, "What? What the hell's that supposed to mean! I, I already told you guys I'm not like that! I like Sora-chan! Oh, whoops..."

A dark menacing aura builds Luke making him look like some kind of underworld denizen who wants to kill Kanji Tatsumi. "You are a dead man..." Luke reveals coldly.

"Well, this isn't going to turn out well," Yosuke cringes.

"Luke-senpai. I'm sorry, just forget, I take it back! I right now I um... I like Sora-senpai but that doesn't mean... Ah-ugh, um... " Kanji pleads.

"Oh god, don't trail off like that!" Yosuke frets as Luke clenches his fists and looks at Kanji with cool fury. Yosuke adds, "Luke you're freaking me out with that dark aura stuff!"

"I'm trying to tell Senpai that I have no problems with being around girls!" Kanji explains.

"Don't use Sora as an example come up with another reason we should trust you," Luke demands as he calms down.

"Can you prove it?" Yosuke challenges.

"Prove it?" Kanji mutters.

"Because if you can't, we're gonna be stuck here all night, half scared to death of Luke murdering someone," Yosuke comments.

"Ha, to hell with this. If that's what you really think of me, then I'm gonna go hit one of the girls' tents right now!" Kanji counters.

"Huh? Wait, well that's a little extreme! You don't have to go that far! They'll expel you if they find you! Don't tell me you forgot! King Moron's got his eye on you!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Yeah, like that'd stop a man like me!" Kanji disagrees.

"Dude's seriously going for it... Hey, man, you gotta stop him," Yosuke points out to Minato.

"I want him to get expelled though," Luke grumbles.

"Ya think I'm gonna put up with this? I'll show you guys! To hell with King Moron! No one's stopping Kanji Tatsumi, damn it!" Kanji decides before roaring out of the tent.

"Uh, hey! Wait! What a imbecile. I declare myself not responsible for anything that happens," Yosuke calls out.

"Me neither, it's all Kanji's fault," Luke adds.

"Luke you know you've been stirring Tatsumi up way too much," Yosuke grimaces.

While that's happening in the boy's tent in the girls tent the girls Chie, Yukiko and Sora are being keep awake by Hanako's loud snoring. Chie is pacing as she sighs, "Now I get why we're the only four in here..."

"I can't sleep..." Yukiko complains sitting on her knees.

"I'm so hungry... I feel like I'll starve to death," Sora whines as she lies down looking up at the tent's top.

Chie agrees, "I'm hungry, too. I should've try eating a little more of that curry..."

"No! I'm sorry but that stuff was poison," Sora shakes her head.

"Yeah, it might've knocked us unconscious," Yukiko adds.

Chie ponders, "Geez, we can't sleep, we can't walk around... I wonder what Teddie's doing right now. Being alone all day's pretty rough when you think about it.. You know, a while ago he..."

Sora is getting annoyed by Hanako's snoring, "Ugh! That's it! I can't take it, anymore, not on an empty stomach. Yukiko! Chie! We got to leave this nightmare!"

"Where'd we go, though? I don't think climbing down the mountain is a good idea... Do you think she'd stop snoring if I cover her nose and mouth?" Yukiko points out.

"No, I think she'll stop breathing," Sora admits.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore either!" Chie exclaims but suddenly the sound of bushes rustling outside the tent freezes everyone but the snoring Hanako.

"Someone's out there!" Sora realizes sitting up.

Meanwhile at the boy's tent with Yosuke and Luke they are interrupted by a familiar voice of Chie who asks, "Hey, are you guys still up?"

"What're you doing here! This is the guys' side!" Yosuke exclaims seeing the girls consisting of Chie, Yukiko and Sora.

"Let us in!" Chie orders.

Yosuke argues, "Don't be ridiculous! If King Moron finds out we'll all be expelled! Go back to your tent!"

"We can't even if we wanted to," Sora explains.

Then the slurred voice of Mr Morooka fills the air, "Are any rotten apples out and about! Any indecent students out there..."

"Help! Please," Sora pleads.

"Alright, hurry up and get in!" Yosuke orders.

After the three girls climb in the tent, Luke inquires, "Why are you three here?"

"Well, it's Kanji-kun... He's out cold..." Yukiko reveals.

"What... How? Oh. Wait... Hm, this is good news," Luke muses.

"I, I don't know what happened! He, just came in and then... And then he fainted all of the sudden. That's all. Right, Sora and Yukiko?" Chie explains.

The girl nods nervously but Luke questions, "What happened?"

Chie continues once again ignoring Luke, "So there was no way we could sleep with him lying there and you know... If we woke him up, he might've made a fuss. He would have went berserk! That's why we left him there."

"What? That makes no sense. He busted into you tent then suddenly fainted?" Yosuke exclaims seeing that the girls are hiding something.

"Listen up! Being insolent and being indecent are very different things!" Mr Morooka suddenly announces sounding drunk.

"It's him! He's right outside! Hey, Luke, turn the light off!" Yosuke urgently whispers.

Luke switches the light off as the group sense King Moron getting closer and closer thus Luke whispers,"It's King Moron..."

"Hey, hide already!" Yosuke urgently yet quietly orders everyone.

"Where?" Chie questions.

"Under here for now!" Yosuke commands as everyone hides under the blankets from the approaching King Moron, their homeroom teacher.

Chie and Yosuke hide together while Yukiko and Minato hide together with Setsuko in the middle with the two couples on either side of her.

Chie whispers complaining with her cheeks blushing, "Hey, you're to close, Hanamura!"

"Keep quite, stupid," Yosuke recommends.

Yukiko has her head on Luke's chest, she blushes as she takes a sharp breath when Mr Morooka's shadow came be seen through the tent. This Shadow also makes Sora grab Luke's arm in fear.

Mr Morooka the teacher shouts, "Hey, are you two in there? Answer me!"

"We're not here, we're figments of your imagination," Luke answers.

"Huh? Ah, so you're in there... Is Hanamura already asleep?" Mr Morooka concludes.

"Yes sir! Fast asleep, sir!" Yosuke weirdly answers.

"Don't get cute, Hanamura! Shut up and go back to sleep," Mr Morooka orders before yawning, "Ugh, I think I had one too many. I'm so sleepy..."

After the teacher has seemed to the have left thus Luke puts the light back on.

Yosuke sighs, "There goes a couple years off my lifespan."

"That's was nerve-racking," Sora remarks.

"No joke... We were nearly expelled," Chie agrees.

"Hey, this is you guys' fault!" Yosuke points out.

"What! What else were we supposed to do?" Chie argues.

Sora concludes, "Either way, we can't leave now... Sorry... We will have to sneak out tomorrow morning."

"Is that good enough for you?" Chie angrily adds.

"What're you so pissed off for?" Yosuke complains.

"You better not try any funny stuff stuff while we're asleep, is that clear?" Chie warns.

"Hey, we didn't say you could..." Yosuke starts but the tells the girls, "Hell... Damn it, you owe us for this!"

The group set up a boys side and a girls to the tent. They all spend the night cramped up together in the tent.

The next day when the students were given some free time, the Investigation Team; Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, Luke, Sora and even Kanji arrive at the waterfall.

"Looks like we're the only ones here!" Yosuke exclaims.

Sora notices Kanji looks a little off, "Kanji-kun, are you okay?"

"No I'm fine... It's just... I thought I got angry and ran out of the tent last night. It's so weird... Was it dream? When I woke up, I was in Yosuke-senpai's tent," Kanji explains.

"It... it was a dream. Must've been a dream," Chie concludes nervously.

"Oh... Okay?" Kanji shrugs.

"Alright, then let's get swimming!" Yosuke announces.

"Agreed," Luke nods.

"Are seriously taking a swim? I'll pass... I'm still all stiff," Kanji comments.

Yosuke looks over at the girls; Chie tells them, "What're you looking at us for? If you guys wanna swim, go right ahead."

"You know, you three still owe us," Yosuke reminds the girls.

"Huh? Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're not going in there. I mean, we do owe you but... But ah... Oh yeah! We don't have swimsuits with us! Man of all the luck!" Chie points out.

"Yeah, it really is unfortunate," Yukiko adds.

"You would think being psychic would make me not be as forgetful," Sora sighs.

"Oh, I see how it is. We out up with your dinner, we save you from King Moron and you won't even have some fun with us in river," Yosuke complains.

"I wish I had a swimsuit... Sigh, I so sorry. I haven't got the faintest clue as to why I forgot. Normally, I'm good at remembering these things," Sora laments.

"It's really too bad. It'd be no problem if I just had a swimsuit," Chie adds despite not really wanting to swim.

Yosuke spins around and holds up three pairs of girls' swimwear, "Ta-da-aa-aa! I've got you girls covered! They're Junes-brand originals, from our brand-new line of swimwear that just came in for the summer. I had a clerk friend of mine choose 'em for me. Pretty swanky, huh?"

"It's the best, thanks Yosuke!" Sora beams.

"That's the spirit, Sora!" Yosuke cheers.

"I approve, resourceful," Luke remarks about Yosuke.

Chie comments, "Dude, that's just wrong..."

"Did you have those this whole time?" Yukiko asks.

"C'mon, let's all go swimming!" Yosuke exclaims.

"What should we do, Yukiko?" Chie inquires.

"You did say it'd be no problem to swimming if you had a swimsuit, Chie," Sora points out making Chie groan in annoyance.

"Ya know, we really were looking forward to dinner. I wonder what would've happened if we didn't help you guys last night," Yosuke mentions.

"We get it already! Geez, you never let things go!" Chie shouts.

Yosuke beams, "Alright! That's more like it!"

Little awhile later the boys are waiting for the girls to come back from getting changed. Luke's wearing dark blue board shorts and Yosuke's wearing red-orange ones.

"How far off did those three go to get changed?" Yosuke mutters bored.

The girls finally arrive with Sora greeting the boys wearing a plain yet elegant crimson red bikini with black mini-shorts with a red heart design, "Hi, boys! Ready to go?"

Kanji's, Yosuke's and even Luke's jaws drop they are speechless.

Luke however questions Sora, "Why do you still have arm warmers on?"

Sora seems startled to hear that and looks away without answering him which worries Luke quite a bit, _What is she hiding under those things?_

_Please, don't let Luke or anyone for that matter know about what I did... They'll never look at me the same... I would lose their respect as their leader... They wouldn't want to be my friends anymore just like last year, _Sora panics on the inside but on the outside she grins and announces, "I have to wear arm warmers. It's kinda my thing."

Then Chie in a yellow and white striped bikini and green mini shorts arrive this makes Yosuke gulp and blush pink in awe.

Chie announces sound reluctant, "C'mon, let's get in."

"Whoa... Man, look at those girls..." Yosuke whispers.

Kanji's face goes bright red looking at Sora. Luke gives Kanji a warning look.

Chie blushes as Yosuke turns his attention to her again, "Stop staring like that!"

"Hey..." Yukiko mumbles blushing in a white bikini and white sarong.

"Chie you look cute," Yosuke blurts out.

"Where did that come from!" Chie questions her cheeks getting redder.

"Yukiko, You look cute," Luke adds.

Yukiko mumbles embarrassed, "Stop it..."

Kanji is about to say something to Sora but gets a death stare from Luke thus doesn't not to push it. Sora however closes her eyes and listens to the waterfall blissfully.

"Man this is going even better I expected. Kinda makes up for having to eat that Mystery Food X last night. C'mon, you guys gotta admit I chose some good suits. Those girls might be childish on the inside but I bet they're gonna turn into some fine-looking women before too long!" Yosuke remarks fearlessly before adding, "Don't you think so, Luke?"

"You have a point there," Minato agrees.

Chie's brown eyes narrowing in fury, "You guys crossed the line..."

"Definitely," Yukiko agrees.

"What line did they cross, Yosuke just said we look good right?" Sora wonders aloud.

Chie and Yukiko ignore her and shove Yosuke and Luke off the edge of the cliff into the water. The boys land dangerously close to a rock.

"Glad I miss the rock," Luke grimaces.

"Ugh! It, It's freezing! You two didn't have to push us in!" Yosuke shouts at Chie and Yukiko who just pushed him off a cliff.

"Who cares? You were going in river anyway!" Chie counters.

"I'm diving in!" Sora announces before executing a perfect dive off the cliff into the water below where she surfaces, smiling and waving at Kanji and the others.

Chie turns to Kanji saying, "They brought this on themselves. Geez... Aren't they the worst, Kanji-kun?" Kanji doesn't respond so Chie asks, "Hey, you've been awful quiet. Are you feeling okay? Don't tell me the injuries from yesterday are still... "

Then Chie trails off seeing Kanji's face turn towards Chie taking his eyes off Sora whom he had being staring at.

Chie mumbles unsure of what to say after seeing Kanji's face, "Uh... Uh..."

Thus Kanji asks, "What... What?"

Kanji appears to have a nosebleed so Yukiko exclaims before shoving the fully clothed Kanji off the cliff into the water, "Ew!"

Kanji surfaces from the water gasping as Yukiko comments, "That was close..."

"Good job, Yukiko!" Luke praises but sighs about the rock not being a little to the left.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything!" Kanji shouts at Yukiko his nosebleed gone but he sneezes after seeing Sora.

"Hey! What's gotten into you?" Yosuke questions.

Sora and Luke quickly jump onto the rock and out of the water at Sora's urgent suggestion as Sora had a useful vision for a change.

"What are you two doing?" Yosuke questions them.

"Huh? Do you hear something over there?" Yukiko mentions after hearing a man who sounds like Mr Morooka heaving upstream.

"So that'll the reason for the lack of people," Luke realizes.

"Good thing we noticed before we went in," Chie tells Yukiko.

Kanji cringes at the news, "Senpai..."

"Don't say it..." Yosuke states.

"Thank goodness for vision, I'm saved! Wait a sec, how do I get back up there without going in the water again? Stupid visions need to give me more info!" Sora complains.

That evening after Sora has a lot of showers, Nanako is able to have a conversation with Sora. Nanako inquires, "Welcome back, big sis! How was the school camp?"

"No comment," Sora remarks hanging her head.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Idol, Riku Kujikawa

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

After buying some things off Tanaka home shopping channel and buying some seedlings at the housewife who seems to always been right outside Dojima's house. Luke with his first friend, Sora ventures to the Samegawa flood plain. There they meet up with the lonely boy who Sora gave the sticker to the other day.

"Hi, I'm back, this is my friend Luke," Sora greets the boy as Luke gives a wave to the kid.

"Oh, nice to meet you... And, oh you're the lady who gave me the prize sticker. I showed it to them but they said a grown-up sticker didn't count..." the boy responds.

"Oh..." Sora mumbles.

"Here, you can have it back," the boy tells her handing her the sticker. Sora accepts it as the boy ponders, "Where am I supposed to find a rare kid's sticker? I don't know any..."

"Maybe we should ask some kids for some ideas?" Luke advises his sister.

"Yeah, let's go do that, thanks but another time. I've promise to met with Yosuke," Sora agrees before heading off.

"Okay, have fun, I'll do something fishing or something," Luke responds.

Sora meets up with Yosuke who tells her, "Yo, Sora, did you know that you can go fishing at the Samegawa River?"

"Yeah, Luke's out fishing there, already," Sora replies.

"What kind of fish would he get from that place? It's kinda creepy if you ask me. Ugh! Just thinking about it gives me the jibblies!" Yosuke mentions.

"You're the one who brought it up," Sora points out.

"True but if Luke catches any, don't feed them to me, alright?" Yosuke requests.

"Alright, easy done, no fish from the river. Check!" Sora agrees.

"Yo Sora, if you're free, wanna go somewhere, like I suggested on the phone?" Yosuke inquires of her.

"Certainly, that's why I'm here. Let's go!" Setsuko answers cheerfully.

"Alright!" Yosuke beams.

Sora takes Yosuke to show him her room. Yosuke didn't object to the idea at all.

"Hmm, it's pretty clean considering Luke half lives in here too," Yosuke remarks.

"Yeah, he's as lazy as anything. I end up cleaning everything and it's not even his room but he is Luke so he doesn't mean to caused any problems," Sora laughs.

"So, does he keep you know what under his futon?" Yosuke asks.

Sora is puzzled, "He keeps photos of parents, that's about all."

"Oh... I'm sorry," Yosuke apologizes feeling awkward.

"No need to apologize to me. Apologize to Luke if you see him, though," Sora points out in a matter-of-fact tone before smiling as she recalls, "Luke said he'd move out but when he actually did... I think he ended up taking over my room even more.

Yosuke laughs, "Sora, why are you acting so dignified about it? You give Luke far too freedom... You need to scold the guy more."

Sora laughs and shows Yosuke the pictures of her life last year, "Oh, this is Chihiro, she's student council president at Gekkoukan now. This is Mitsuru she visited the school last year... She used to go there."

"Wait... That's Mitsuru Kirijo, she's the owner of the Kirijo Group! They are like royalty they are that rich," Yosuke exclaims.

"Yeah, I heard her family's vacation home has maids..." Sora informs him.

"Really maids? Gosh... Well, do you have any other photos?" Yosuke asks.

"Yeah, I have a few... I keep them in my jewelry box, that Joji gave me, last year... Before he... Never mind, just take a look at these," Sora nods getting out her photos. Which she shows Yosuke, "I haven't shown these to anyone but Luke so don't gossip about it, okay?This is Keinosuke he's an elementary student and here's a picture of his dog, Koromaru. He's a really old dog but he's a battler. This Fuuka she's my senpai she used to work my old school as a... A counselor... I though Fuuka-senpai, was a bad cook but after school camp... Yukiko and Chie are most definitely worst."

"Agreed," Yosuke remarks laughing grimly.

She continues to show him the photos, "Alright, now this Ichiro... He... He was my first love but the day after I confesses my love for him something... Something awful happen to him and he... I rather not remember really."

"Sounds confusing and painful... I mean, I'm sorry," Yosuke apologizes.

"It's okay... Oh, I have another picture, this one is of..." Sora trails off suddenly the room feels icy cool as Sora gazes at the pictures in her hand.

"What is it?" Yosuke asks concerned.

Sora hands Yosuke the picture and fiddles with the ring she wears on a chain around her neck, "It's a picture of Joji and I... Remember when I said I something happen to Ichiro. I was so lost afterward but thanks to Joji... I made it through and we.. We grew close. We even began to date each other. I, I really... I loved him and I always will but... It turned out that I'm a curse on whatever guy I fall for... Everyone guy I fall in love dies horribly and tragically," Sora pauses as tears come to her eyes this concerns Yosuke but she keeps going, "Joji got in an accident at school. Later in hospital after a few days.. He... He... He longer had his will to live... He begged me to kill him... I, I... I couldn't do it but he told me he love me anyway and then he shut his eyes. He never opened them again... It's not fair. I couldn't do anything... I couldn't help him... Ah... I'm so sorry."

Sora brings knees to her chest and Yosuke hugs her as she cries. After a while Yosuke decides to ask Sora, "So, did you ever invited a guy to your room, before?"

"I... I invited Joji but, um... Let's not bring that up again," Setsuko blushes.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't know, that was a bad question," Yosuke apologizes.

"It's okay just think before you speak next time, partner," Sora tells him.

Nanako then knocks on the door saying, "Hey, big sis, are you up there? Have you seen the public notice anywhere?"

"Nanako-chan's here, can I let her in are okay with that?" Yosuke checks getting up to open the door.

"Of course, I'm not crying anymore," Sora smiles slightly.

Yosuke opens the door and Nanako comes in. Yosuke asks her, "Nanako-chan, are you free today?"

"No, I'm going to Takyoshi-kun's house with Miwa-chan and Yo-chan," Nanako shakes her head.

"A guy's house!" Yosuke exclaims worried.

"Um, Takeyoshi-kun sits next to me. I'm going to deliver the class notice to him. Miwa-chan said she's going with me because she likes Takeyoshi-kun," Nanako explains.

"Because she likes him?" Yosuke echoes before sighing, "Man, kids sure are mature these days... Well, my first love was in kindergarten, too! I've always been ahead of my time."

"Well, my first love was last year and the day after I confessed to him he got shot and ended up in a coma," Setsuko adds melancholically.

"Oh, my gosh, was he okay?" Nanako exclaims.

Sora looks up in surprise she hadn't realized she said it out loud, "Whoops... Yes, well no but Nanako, he didn't... He wasn't... He wasn't okay... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to worry you nor did I mean to say that."

"Sora, it's okay," Nanako assures her.

"Relationships are hard and they hurt... They hurt far too much," Sora sighs feeling so incredibly vulnerable.

Yosuke reflects sadly probably thinking of Saki Konishi but near the end he gives Sora a brief tender look, "Yeah, I know I don't need a serious relationship either in my life... It's just not the time. I have something I need to do before I can get into a relationship with... Um, ah, um, with someone..."

"Homework?" Nanako guesses.

"No... Well, maybe it is... You're smart, Nanako-chan!" Yosuke considers.

Nanako smiles a Yosuke and hugs Sora telling her to cheer up before leaving to go to her friend's house.

"Nanako-chan called it homework... Catching the killer, ending the murders and bringing peace to the town of Inaba. Only we can do it, huh? Let's hang in there. I'm counting on you," Yosuke informs Sora.

Sora brightens, "I'm counting on you also, Yosuke. Thank you..."

"Sora... I should be the one thanking you without you and Luke, I would have never been able to survive that encounter with my Shadow self," Yosuke shakes his head. Sora smiles and then the pair talk to each other until Luke comes back from fishing. Luke joins the conversation and the trio chat until it gets dark which is when Yosuke says goodbye and goes back to his home.

That evening Luke, Nanako, Dojima and Sora are sitting at the table having dinner while watching TV. **_It's entertainment news it's about Riku Kujikawa also known simply as Riku by most who has announce his temporary leave of absence from the majority of the entertainment industry. The reporters at the announcement mention the idol Riku will recuperating so the reporters asks if it's Riku health. _**

**_Riku comments, "No, my health isn't an issue..."_**

**_So the reporter suggests that the problem are psychological in nature and then mention that the idol will be staying with his relatives in Inaba where murders have been taking place so it seems strange time to go there. _**

**_The reporter doesn't give Riku much chance to answers his question and goes on to say that the idol's family runs a traditional tofu shop and that he might be trying to help out the family business_****. **

When Sora hears the news about the tofu shop she excitedly thinks, _tofu! I love Tofu! Yummy, I didn't know there was tofu here! I must go and buy a bucket load full_. Sora beams as she is gleefully thinking about tofu.

**_Back on the TV the entertainment news, Riku Kujikawa's agent tells the reporters the press conference is over and things erupt into chaos as Riku attempts to leave the area in which the conference was taking place in_****.**

"Is Riku-kun quitting his job on TV?" Nanako asks.

"Who knows but if this is his hometown, we'll have to deal with everyone who's trying to get a glimpse," Dojima replies.

_There is then a some soda advertisement on the TV. with Riku having a drink after a tough work out and course he's shirtless._

Dojima comments, "Riku Kujikawa, huh? The one good thing about this town was that it had nothing of note and now we get all the buzz... What's going on?"

"No idea but who's this Riku Kujikawa, is he famous or something?" Luke wonders.

Everyone gaps at Luke surprised that he has no idea who the idol is. Later after Sora shows Luke a video clip online of Riku in his stage persona performing _True Story_ and then showing Luke a list of songs Riku is known to sing including, _Imitator, Another World in Mine, DYE, Secret, I=Fantasy, "Cherry Blossoms of Dreams and Phantasms"_.

Luke eventually comments referring to a few songs, "Oh, I think I heard this one and that one before... Maybe... I didn't know he sung them."

"Of course you have, I don't think there's many songs you haven't heard but seriously Luke not to know who the idol star Riku Kujikawa is... It's pretty bad. You need to pay more attention to your surroundings. Riku Kujikawa was even going to perform at club Escapade a few years ago..."

"Club Escapade? The one at Paulownia Mall?" Luke questions.

"Yeah, she was... " Sora confirms and realizes that, "Although I suppose you only moved to Japan recently... Sorry, I guess it is understandable that you haven't heard of him."

"Meh... All's well that ends well... Anyway, want to give a few of the duets a shot? I'll play the background music for you and help with the vocals," Luke offers.

Sora squeals and hugs Luke saying yes and saying thank you a lot. Sora ends up performing the song with Luke in front of Nanako.

Nanako is widen eyed afterwards, "Wow, you're as good as Riku-kun and the girls he sings duets with. Sis you rock!"

Sora grins taking a bow, "All in a days work."

Luke shakes his head with a dreamy slight smile as he drifts off into his own little world as he plays several different versions of the song that is played in the Velvet Room.

Sora wishes Luke could get over his stage fright issue. The social link thing got him talking to people other than herself but he still is incredibly shy despite him protesting other wise. Luke just hides it and denies it from himself. Sora then teaches Nanako one of songs she just sung with Luke.

As Sora is walking to school alone since Luke is walking with Yosuke to school. Since Luke is not around to give death glares, Kanji decides to approach Sora.

"Yo, Senpai," Kanji greet her.

"Oh, hi Kanji-kun!" Sora replies but Kanji yawns so Sora gives him a look.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't completely woken up yet..." Kanji apologizes.

"It's okay, so what's up?" Sora inquires.

Kanji tells her, "Oh yeah, the shopping district seemed different today when I was passing by... Like everyone was really hustling more than usual. I wonder what's going on."

"I smell a case behind it," Sora admits.

"Smell, Sora did you have a vision?" Kanji inquires.

"No, but I have a feeling nothing happens by coincidence in this town," Sora reflects.

"Sora, you're sounding like Teddie basing things of vague feelings," Kanji comments then he informs, "It didn't seem like the cops were involved in what was there, though so you might be a little off the money this time. But I'll guess, I'll try asking around at school..."

"Good thank you, Kanji," Sora nods.

Also the Sora Narukami fan club who normally stalks her in the morning decides to back off mysteriously from their favourite songbird after a little visit from Luke and Yosuke but it seems like the fan club might be back one day so Luke vows to be vigil and ready as does Yosuke as well. Sora has little idea this is all happening however.

At school, the group consisting of Luke, his friend Sora, his friend Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko are conversing when Kanji strolls into the room.

"Yo," Kanji greets them all.

"Hey, there he is. You've been coming to school pretty often lately. What's up?" Chie asks.

"It's this annoying thing called the mandatory attendance policy," Kanji remarks.

"But man, seeing you here kinda reminds me of the school campout," Yosuke comments.

"I thought we were all gonna forget about what happened," Kanji reminds him.

Yosuke apologizes, "Oh... Sorry."

Kanji sighs in response, "Eh, whatever. So hey, you guys see the news?"

"News? What happened now?" Luke yawns.

Yosuke questions, "Hmm? Oh, is it about that stuff about Riku Kujikawa taking a break from showbiz? I wonder why. He was just getting so popular lately..."

"Just goes to prove that being an idol is tough work," Chie nods.

"Is that Riku dude that popular?" Luke questions with disbelief.

Chie exclaims giving Luke an incredulous look, "Huh? You don't know him? Dude, what's wrong with you? He's all over the media!"

"I heard about him properly yesterday, you of all people should know I don't pay attention to the outside world about ninety percent of the time. That and I just moved to Japan barely a year ago," Luke points out.

"Well, I guess it hasn't been that long since his debut but at this rate, he'll be a top-class idol in no time. To be honest, I'm a fan, too! He's such a hunk!" Chie remarks making Yosuke, Luke and Kanji shift uncomfortably at Chie's fangirl antics.

"Since when were you such a fangirl?" Yosuke asks Chie with teasing smirk at her.

Chie response to the question is to snap Yosuke on the back of his head making him tease her more thus Chie and Yosuke argue once again. Everyone but them in the group sigh.

Suddenly a random gaggle of Sora fan boys who jump out of no where who all start declaring, "Sora Narukami is the one true idol. We worship her entirely from her wonderful flesh to her long flowing iridescent ever changing coloured locks and her warm azure blue eyes. Then there's her voice which is that of what can only be said to be divine! She is our goddess, we love her!"

Sora is noticeable mortified and backs away from her ravenous fan boys who are crawling toward her with love-y-dove-y looks on their faces. However to the rescue comes, Yosuke, Kanji and Luke with his death glares who stare down the fan boys. The fans cower and flee like little ants. Everyone takes a collective sigh when the fan boys leave.

"I don't want a fan club. Geez, if it's anywhere near this bad for a real idol... Actually, since Kujikawa-san's a male idol it's probably ten times worst... The poor guy," Setsuko laments.

"Yeah but geez... Those fan boys, saying they 'worship,' you, Sora-chan that's just plain creepy but when a girl fawns over Riku... He's a guy he probably loves it," Chie shivers.

"That's a bit of a double standard," Yosuke mutters under his breath.

"You know Kujikawa-san used to live in Inaba so he probably has a lot more fans to worry about than what I do," Setsuko points out.

Yukiko mentions, "The news said he's going to his grandmother's tofu shop, right? Do they mean Marukyu?"

"Marukyu?" Chie questions seeming very intrigued.

"That's a place to eat, that I haven't been to eat yet... Hmm," Sora mutters.

"Marukyu Tofu. Our inn was serving their tofu until recently," Yukiko explains.

"Oh, that place in the shopping district... I pass by it all the time," Yosuke reflects with an uncaring shrug of his shoulders.

Chie then swiftly realizes with giddy excitement much Yosuke's annoyance, "Wait, does that mean I can meet Riku if I go to his tofu shop!"

"Can I meet him too? Tofu sounds super, meeting a famous idol whose songs I love even better!" Sora questions eagerly.

"Hey, aren't we getting a little sidetracked from the point here?" Yosuke questions

"There was a point? I thought they were just fangirl-ing over the dude," Luke mutters.

"Yeah, the guy's an idol coming to our town," Sora reminds them

Chie nods and adds, "It's kinda of a big deal and..."

Yosuke however interrupts Chie accusing the two girls, "Sora! Chie! Ugh... You both forget about the murders, didn't you?"

"Huh? How are the two subjects related?" Sora questions.

"Don't be so hard on us..." Chie starts.

Yosuke interrupts, "Chie, don't get me started with you. You're the one who said the connection between the victims might be the TV! He could be the next target!"

"C'mon, it's not like Riku started showing up on TV just recently. Also, how could Riku be connected to the incidents so far?" Chie argues.

"I wondered the same thing, so I did some research. It seems that she had no personal interaction with Ms Yamano," Yukiko announces backing Chie up.

Sora agrees with Yukiko but adds, "True, save from the both of them being on the same show once or twice."

"He's been an idol for a while now but he's the talk of the town thanks to the news last night and he is moving here, after all," Chie reminds.

Yosuke nods, "So, if our assumptions are correct he fits the pattern... He'll probably be targeted next and if he is, that narrows down the killer's methods even further."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanji puzzles.

Yosuke sighs, "Kanji-kun, listen real carefully..." Yosuke trails off snapping, "Luke stop listening to music and pay attention too. It's important."

"Is it? Oh, okay, listening please continue," Luke prompts as he sits up straighter.

"If Riku is next, then that lets rule out our theory that the targets have to be connected with the first case and that means the killer's targets are people who've been shown on TV recently. Get it now?" Yosuke explains slowly to Kanji and Luke in a condescending tone.

"Huh, oh... Yeah, okay," Kanji responds.

"Luke?" Yosuke asks.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't listening. A new revised edition of the Lotus Group album just came available to download," Luke remarks looking up.

Sora kicks her brother in the shins in annoyance making him yelp. "Don't worry, Luke, I'll explain it to you... The idol Rise possible next target of the crazy killer this might have big implication to our current theories on the case. Got it?"

"Yeah..." Luke groans as Sora angrily awaits his response.

"Alright, now we have to keep a close eye on everything Riku does! Let's do it!" Sora cheers and brightens by an almost unbelievable amount.

Chie beams, "Agreed!"

"Geez, they're all pumped up..." Yosuke remarks crossing his arms.

Later on in the day Sra attempts to speak to Saki Konishi's brother once again. He notices her first, "Oh, Sora-san. Did you need something?"

"I wanted to talk with you," Sora reveals with utter sincerity.

This surprises Konishi, "Again? You really are a strange person."

Just as Sora is about to speak, the school's intercommunication announces that all Student Health Association members must report to the infirmary.

Saki Konishi's brother sighs, "Student Health Association members, huh?"

"Go," Sora advises.

"You're right. If they're allowing a downer like me to be somewhere, then that's where I should probably be," Saki Konishi's brother nods.

The a male student runs up to Sora, "Hey, you're Sora-chan, right? Mr Morooka said you and your brother are filling in for an absent health committee member, so you and him have to go, too. I told you, okay? You better go or else I'll get suspended!"

"Okay, I'll make sure you don't get suspended," Sora assures the boy who then nods and runs off.

Saki Konishi's brother scoffs, "Ha, you got dragged in again. I have to turn in notes, so I'll join you and Luke-san later. Just go on ahead"

At the infirmary Luke and Sora are in the Student Health Association for another day.

"Luke-kun? Sora-chan? You both got called in again?" the brunette female member exclaims.

Luke and Sora explain how the situation might be soon turn into a permanent one.

"Really? Well, we're still low on members so I'm grateful, to have you here, Sora-chan. I really glad we get to take inventory with you instead of Konishi," a male student utters gawking at Sora intently.

"I heard that Konishi's exempt from homework is that true?"A bespectacled girl questions.

The male student reacts, "What the hell? That's so unfair!"

The three of the members of the association dissolve into gossiping about Saki Konishi's brother. Sora reprimands the three members with a fierce passion saying, "It is not fair to speak like this! Konishi is good guy who doesn't deserve this kind of horrible and awful backhanded treatment!"

Saki Konishi's brother comes in assuring Sora, "It's okay. I don't mind..."

The three students who were gossiping about Konishi go deadly silent in quiet shame so Konishi states before walking back out, "Uh... Sorry, I didn't mean to kill the mood..."

"Konsihi-san..." Sora mutters with worry turning her head to the door Konishi exited out of to leave the room.

"Okay! Back to work!" Squeaks a girl.

So thus an awkward day on the Student Health Association begins and after some amount of time it ends. When Sora is walking to her shoe locker on the way out of school she notices Saki Konishi's brother is still at school.

"Konishi-san?" Sora calls out stunned to see him.

Konsihi turns around to see her, "Oh... Hi..."

"What are you doing here?" Sora inquires.

"I didn't want to just leave when everyone else was still working. I just felt like I..." Konishi answers looks down but looks back noticing something, "Oh, your sleeve's dirty. It was because of inventory, huh?"

"Oh, you're right, I didn't even notice," Sora chuckles.

Konishi laughs bitterly, "I'm sorry, I was supposed to help with that... Use this."

Konishi walks up closer to Sora handing her a cute handkerchief which she bashfullyly accepts for him, "Thank you, so much."

"Um, you know what, that..." Konishi starts as Sora cleans her sleeve, Sora pauses looking up curiously making Konishi say, "Never mind... I'll stay here a little longer, so... Goodbye."

"Okay, thanks for the handkerchief. Goodbye Konishi-san," Sora smiles sweetly as she parts ways with the boy who she feels might not hate her as much anymore.

Back at Dojima's Sora decides to ask Nanako about stickers that are popular within her age bracket. Nanako has a look and finds a sticker which she tells Sora she can keep if he wants to because she doesn't collect stickers. Sora then opens the fridge to find a bag of wasabi which she decides to eat some with some sushi which she then proceeds to create. Everyone else in the house plus Luke also digs in as well.

In the afternoon, Sora gets on her silver scooter that Dojima gave her and rides around the neighbour and eventually arrives at Okina City because of her good sense of direction. Sora meets a woman with heavy makeup just outside Croco Fur whom she says hello to but the woman tells her, "Hello, you new here? I haven't seen you around."

"Yes, I'm new here. I just rode down from Inaba for the afternoon," Sora elaborates.

"Oh, you came all the way from Inaba? Yeah, there's really nothing there. If you're looking for some cute clothes, I think you'd look good in Croco Fur outfit. Especially with that skinny figure of yours. I wish I had you're figure when I was a teenager. Though there are some strange employees at that store, so be careful," the woman advises.

"Oh, okay... Thanks for the advice, see you around," Sora tells the woman.

Sora then meets a tired man in a business suit who asks her when he sees her, "Are you, a high school student?"

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you," Sora confirms.

"That's great... That's the time when everything around you seems shiny and brilliant. Me? For me... This is my job. I leave the house like I'm going to work but I stay here all day..."

"That's probably not healthy," Sora grimaces.

Next Sora overhears a conversation that a plainly dressed business woman and man are having about the intense coffee at the Cafe Chagall that they are standing just out the front of; apparently the man was in pain for three days and three nights after drinking the stuff. Sora is speculation but when she talks to a man in sunglasses who standing by the door of the cafe she finds out that even the owner of the shop is wary of the coffee at his own cafe. The man in sunglasses asks her, "You a customer?"

"Perhaps one day if I have the time," Sora replies.

The man in sunglasses informs her before walking into the cafe, "I guess you don't value your life. I like the look in your eye, though... You drink my coffee and your mind gets thrown into a dark, muddy tailspin. You might learn something from the experience or you might just get sick. I never turn away a paying customer but you better come prepared."

Sora then decides to explore the city a bit more, she meet a film buff, young police officer who tells her about the area, a bored man but also comes across two high school girls who were chatting about various things. A tough seeming girl notices Sora, "Hey, kid! I saw you riding that cool bike."

"Thanks, I just rode it here from Inaba," Sora informs.

"Oh, so you came from Inaba. Is it true there's nothing there except for Junes?"

"Not really there a lot going here actually," Sora answers.

"Oh, really? That's not what my friend told me," the tough seeming girl comments.

An eerie girl who was previously talking to the other girl announces, "I like the countryside, though. It's full of tradition, curses and haunted places..."

"Hey! Uh, ignore her. She doesn't mean any harm," the tough girl assures.

Sora ultimately finds herself entering the store, Croco Fur where an employee of the clothing store is welcomes her, "Viva la fashion revolution! Welcome to Croco Fur! I am Reiko Osa, charismatic fashionista. Croco Fur has a wide selection of clothing for men and ladies! Fashion is passion. Now, let's start a revolution! Please consult me if you'd like some tips on coordinating a fashionable look! By the way, you've caught my eye... I must say, you're a rare bird! Your flawless exterior doesn't completely hide your sweet gentle kindness! My fashion radar is ping-ping-pining, girl! Just for you, I'll make an exception and personally coordinate some charismatic ensembles for you! I'd like to introduce you to a new arrival! We've got lots of swimsuits, each one of which has my absolute highest recommendation! Start your summer off right! The sexiness oozing out of whoever wears these would out-scorch the summer sun! She'd be green with envy! The style is to die for! I'm Reiko Osa, charismatic fashionista!"

Sora understandably makes the choice to some clothes for herself specifically; a white swimsuit and secret agent like outfit. Sora being generous buys some clothes for the Investigation Team. For each of them she buys a secret agent like outfit each and swimsuit each as well.

Yosuke brought her some clothes before, so it's time to return the favour.

The clothes are expensive but Sora thanks to her part-time jobs is able to easily afford them. Sora then exits the store and soon discovers herself helping out a movie theater worker with advertising the theater by handing out pocket tissues to the people around town. Sora gives the pocket tissues to the tired man, to the eerie girl, tough girl, film buff girl, woman with heavy makeup, excitable young man, a dull young man, a hungry young man to the business woman and man. Sora then reports back to the movie theater worker who is impressed by her efforts and pays her 5,000 yen much to her surprise.

Sora returns to Inaba just afterwards though to go to Aiya's for a snack. Whilst that is happening, Luke heads to the Velvet Room to find Marie but she's seemingly not there. Luke finds another piece of paper on the floor just like last time, Luke assumes it's Marie's paper. Thus Luke picks it up and reads the poem the is written in powerful strokes upon it. It reads like this... _Fly! Where am I going, you ask? Don't ask stupid questions. I don't need a map. I throw away my compass. My heart will show me the way. I walk by myself. Am I not lonely, you ask? Yeah, right! I scorn the company of my own shadow. Freedom! That is the rule! Why don't you try and hold me down? I will die magnificently in front of you. No one can break my wings!_

Luke looks up when Marie comes into the room yelling, "Ah-h-h-h! What is this! Did you read that? You did it again! Why? What-what-what-what the hell is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things probably," Luke answers with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I told you not to read that stuff! That's my rule! I live here! My house, my rules! I-hate-you-stupid-rule-breaker! I can't believe this!" Marie shouts but still happens to blush slightly as she mutters, "Is don't understand... I remember putting it away!"

"I found it on floor, though," Luke mentions as Marie takes a seat and fidgets. Luke fuses and manages a few Personas while he's in the Velvet Room.

Back with Sora, now... Sora who returns to school where she attends drama club once again without Yasumi much to her disappointment. So after practice Sora stops by Inaba's hospital once again. There he finds a troubled Yasumi standing in front of a door and he is staring inside with a grim expression.

Yasumi turns upon seeing Sora there looking at him, "Sora-chan... I just came from dad's... I mean, that man's room..."

Sora decides to not push that matter anymore so she ask Yasumi about his mother, "How is your mum?"

Yasumi smiles with relief saying, "It was nothing. She's already out of the hospital..."

"That's good," Sora nods feeling a wave of relief.

"I was here anyway... I came here to pick up some medicine for mum. I just decided to stop by. He looked at me and he smiled like he was so happy... He kept saying stuff like; do you want to watch TV? If you want to read some manga, go ahead and buy some. Here's some money for ice cream... He's so stupid. Getting all excited... Coughing... Causing trouble for the doctors... He's so stupid... That man is not my father. I keep telling myself that over and over and yet... I can't take it anymore..." Yasumi's expression darkens and grow sorrowful as he tells Sora about his dad.

"Yasumi-kun..." Sora whispers with great concern.

Yasumi is on the verge of tears and shouts, "Why me.. Why me, why me!"

Then a rather rude nurse calls out, "Excuse me, can you keep your voice dow, please?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yasumi apologizes to the nurse.

The nurse is about to say something else but Sora shoots the woman an angry look that makes her turn and walk away. Sora turns back to gaze at Yasumi sympathetically she still remembers the hospital, the time she waited for his Ichiro to get better and for him to wake up but he never did. Ichiro died from his wounds... Sora remembers the sound of the gun shot that rung out during that fateful night. Sora shakes her head of the bad memories rather wanting not to reflect on them at all costs.

"I'm sorry... I just lost control for a moment but why do I have to go through all of this? Why me!" Yasumi apologizes to Sora.

"You're not the only one who has watch on as someone they love suffers," Sora mention ruefully in her tone.

"So what if it's not just me? No one can understand what I'm going through!" Yasumi argues with tears in his eyes making Sora flinch inward but she covers well so Yasumi doesn't notice. Yasumi mentions to Sora, "Oh... I have to go. I need to get this medicine to my mum. Um... I'm glad you came."

Sora gives him brief yet stiff nod in rely not wanting to speak.

"I'll see you at school," Yasumi tells her prior to him strolling away appearing to be miserable.

Sora's own mood is not that much better she only just manages to walk home before she collapses in a heap on her bedroom floor where she stares up at the room. Desperately wishing not think of the loved ones she lost and how it was probably her fault they died because she loved them.

When Luke walks into the room, Sora asks him if he want to go through some songs together. Luke seeing her sad expression doesn't hesitate to say yes to the notion.

The songs they sing together are the following; _Heartbeat, Heartbreak_, _Wiping All Out, Kimi no Kioku _and_ When The Moon's Reaching Out Stars._ But there a few songs like; _Soul Phase, Mass Destruction, _ in which Luke takes the lead in singing and plays his keyboard with Sora acting like a back-up vocalist. Sora feels a lot better and forgets her earlier bad mood completely after the songs but Luke is still concerned about her. Luke goes over to his house for the remainder of the night.

However eventually Midnight comes around and the Midnight Channel switches on to reveal a figure. _It's male and she appears to be wearing a topless and wearing jeans._

Sora recognizes the figure, "That looks suspiciously a lot like Riku Kujikawa."

"You know, it does, so he's the next target," Luke reflects with a yawn over the phone.

"Mmm," Sora hums as she feels her eyes being attracted to the eye candy guy.

"Sora..." Luke but then he asks her as he can see her from his bedroom's window, "Why are watching the screen so intently?"

"Well, for some reason the TV keeps mysteriously zooming in on this guy's abs and muscles... Wow, he's hot," Sora starts to explain with her blue eyes dreamy and her fingers playing with her hair but Luke shuts her up with an insult.

"Fangirl Sora, fallen in love," Luke teases

Sora complains, "Hey! What was that for? I was trying to explain something don't tease me that guy's practically iresistable."

"Sora, don't be pervert. It does work both ways you know. What if I was on the TV screen? You wouldn't watch me like that," Luke points out with a grumpy tone over the phone.

"Yeah, but you weren't. Plus how do you know I wouldn't watch the screen like this if you were on it. Hm?" Sora remarks earning herself a shocked gaps from a blushing Luke as the TV turns off. Sora shakes herself and hangs up on a stammering Luke.

Setsuko's phone then starts ringing thus she answers it and discovers the caller is Chie. Chie asks her, "Hello! Hey, did you see that?"

"Yeah," Sora answers.

"That was Riku for sure! Rike Kujikawa!" Chie exclaims.

"You're right, it was definitely her," Sora agrees with a eager smile.

"Thought so!" Chie exclaims excitedly but somberly calms down, "Oh... I guess I shouldn't be so excited. There's a chance he might get kidnapped..."

"What should do to avoid that?" Sora inquires.

Chie answers, "We should go there tomorrow! What was it called again? Oh yeah, Marukyu Tofu! Girl, my heart's pounding already..."

"My heart is pounding too but shouldn't... I probably shouldn't be drooling over a guy... It's stupid to be so flustered over some idol," Sora scolds herself.

This causes Chie to get confused, "Um, ah... Um? Sorry..."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything?" Sora assures her.

"Never mind... Well, see you both tomorrow!" Chie blurts out before hanging up.

"I should be more focused," Setsuko mutters as she yawns and falls onto her futon.

After school the next day, gossip reveals that Riku Kujikawa is indeed in town and that the last owners of the tofu store Marukyu is Kujikawa. Same one as the idol.

Yukiko tells the Investigation team that has gathered that afternoon that, "I've been hearing that there's a big crowd at Marukyu."

"I'm not surprised but was it really him on yesterday's Midnight Channel? Didn't he seem a little... Different?" Yosuke admits.

Chie protests, "It was him, no doubt about it! His abs, his posture, even his handsome and gentlemanly face and then those jeans were..."

"That was decidedly creepy," Yosuke sternly teases Chie feeling highly self-conscious.

"Anyways, I'm positive! Right!" Chie remarks seeming slightly nervous.

Yukiko wonders, "Uh, are we going? I don't care about celebrities that much but I'm not really busy at the inn today..."

"So do you want to come with us?" Sora offers sensing that Yukiko wants to come to the tofu shop, Mayrukyu.

"Sure, I'll tag along," Yukiko replies.

"I'm going," Luke declares upon realizing Sora's going. _Why am I so over protective? This how normal friends feel about their friends? Why do I feel so... So... Wait am I jealous? Hm... Nah, can't be,_ Luke soundlessly debates.

Kanji apologizes on his behalf, "Sorry but I got have plans. "

"And I got to work my shift at Junes, so I'm out this time round too. Give us a call if anything comes up," Yosuke explains.

Yosuke and Kanji then leave the others to take care of the trip to Marukyu on their own.

"Well, shall we get going? But let's be clear on one thing: we're not spectators. We're on an investigation, got it?" Chie announces to others.

"Yeah, let's go. Let's get some tofu while we're there, I'm starving," Sora states completely forgetting about Riku.

"I'm not paying, you eat too much for my wallet," Luke warns making the others erupt into laughter and Luke himself shake his head.

At the tofu shop there is a lot of people including the detective Adachi who's waving a glowing baton about directing traffic. Luke asks Adachi, "Huh? Um, Mr detective, did something happen?"

"Oh, it's you guys. Ai, yi, yi... These gawkers keep streaming in with their cars, trying to park in the middle of the shopping district, " Adachi answers.

"Why's that?" Yukiko questions.

"Don't you know? Riku Kujikawa's here. Hey, did you see him already? Is he there? Which is it?" Adachi exclaims.

"Huh? We're asking why a plainclothes detective is here doing traffic control," Luke states.

Adachi explains, "Oh, uh, well... The Inaba Police Department isn't that big and we don't have enough staff... Well, I still have work to do, so I'll see you later."

Adachi then walks off and Chie scolds Luke, "Dude... You managed to scare off a police detective on active duty..."

"I wasn't trying to scare the guy, I just said what I was thinking," Luke remarks.

"Nevertheless, though... Luke, you're correct about what you said. It is weird for the police to be like this... It's rather peculiar," Sora muses.

"Hey, you think the police suspect that Riku might be the next target, too?" Chie asks.

The Dojima comes to the scene saying to the crowd, "Alright, clear out. Coming through..." And then he shouting out, "Hey, Adachi!"

But Adachi's not there so Dojima mutters, "Damn it... I told him not to leave his post..." But then Dojima notices Chie, Yukiko, Luke and Sora, "What are you four doing...Hm?"

Sora goes for the reasonably honest approach, "We came to see Rise."

"Hmph," Dojima grunts.

"Oh, um... Well, who wouldn't wanna come check it out if they found out an idol's family ran an ordinary tofu store? I'm, uh... A big fan!" Chie supports Sora.

Dojima sighs and walks off, "Fine but remember. He might be a celebrity but this is his home. Try not to bother them too much."

"That officer is your uncle, right Sora-senpai?" Yukiko verifies.

"Yeah," Sora answers with a nod.

"So, what was that about? Are you guys under suspicions?" Chie inquires.

"Well, they did take Yosuke, Sora and I in once," Luke admits.

Sora interjects, "It was totally unfair. Luke was being such a moron..."

"Hey, Sora I was not," Luke scoffs.

"You revealed to a small town police officer that I have a two hidden gun holsters with guns in them and scare the living daylights out of the poor guy," Sora argues.

"I suppose you may have a point," Luke relents.

"Now, we got to be careful about him. If we say anything about the other world, we only look more suspicious. They'll be watching us all the time," Chie warns.

"Got a point there," Yukiko agrees as a disappointed tofu shop customer whines about not getting to see Riku Kujikawa.

Eventually the crowd dissipates with a few people saying that it might have just been a rumour that Riku Kujikawa was coming to Inaba.

"A rumour! What, she's not here? Seriously!" Chie laments.

Yukiko comments blinking, "You sound like the world's about to end."

"Yukiko! It's the Riku! It's a big deal!" Chie reacts.

"Anyway, let's get something to eat I'm famished!" Sora beams dragging the guys towards the tofu shop.

"Well, we might as well check inside," Yukiko nods in agreement.

"I should get ganomodoki! Agedashi Tofu! Momen tofu and silken tofu! Also I can get aburaage an old friend of mine used to love that! Though I can't remember the name, I think it Nari or something..." Sora exclaims.

"I should probably get something too," Chie mutters prior to asking, "Is there anything with meat in it?"

Sora tells Chie, "Chie, it's a tofu shop... There's normally no meat but I'll shout you some ganomodoki too!"

"No meat! Oh yeah... I suppose that makes sense if I think about. Thanks for offering to but food for me," Chie remarks but the she wonders, "Wait, what's ganomodoki again? Is it the kind with a rice cake in it?"

"There's no rice cakes in them... They're sort of like, fried tofu patties with veggies and stuff mixed in and..." Yukiko explains and the trails off giving Chie a mini course on the art and information about ganomodoki.

After awhile Chie nods, "Oh, okay, I know what you mean! I think I can eat that. Too bad about the no meat thing though."

"I'm sure you'll survive," Luke grumbles.

Thus the group step through into the tofu shop, Marukyu with Luke saying, "Do you think they'll have hiyayakko, I'll get some with some silken tofu. I think."

Once inside Chie looks around, "Let's see here..." She quickly concludes, "Sure enough... The only one here is your typical old lady..."

"Man, why don't you just ask if he's in back?" Yukiko points out.

"I'll do it. Excuse me!" Luke decides calling out to the old lady.

"Just order the food, Luke, I see her," Sora whispers.

Luke nods as the old lady asks, "Yes, may I help you?"

Chie realizes where Riku Kujikawa is, "What the? Then who's that?"

"What?" Questions a boy who looks just like Riku.

The old lady walks off much to Sora's disappointment, she really wanted to buy some tofu and if would have tasted good too. Sora pouts for a second.

"Uh, are you Rise?" Yukiko inquires.

"Yeah. So?" Riku answers with an arrogant air about him as the others walk to him.

"No way... Are you really Riku?" Chie exclaims practically jumping out oher skin.

"What do you want?" Riku asks with absolute bluntness.

"Tofu! Yummy Tofu, please?" Sora begs forgetting about her fangirl tendencies as food trumps them.

"Tofu? Which kind?" Riku inquires amused by Sora's enthusiasm.

"Two of everything type, please," Sora answers happily.

"You like tofu?" Riku questions.

"Absolutely. Silken tofu best if you're eating by itself and momen's better for cooking. it all depends on..." Sora starts

"How you use it," Riku finishes for Sora making Luke crack his knuckles in response but he as usual is paid no attention.

"Yes, Oh, plus two ganomodoki and hiyayakko with silken for my friends," Sora orders.

"You ordering a lot. You must really like tofu," Riku observes.

"I usually really like food in general," Sora shrugs.

"I'll go get them," Riku tells them seeming somewhat sad.

Sora blinks noticing this and starts wondering if she said or did something wrong.

Chie comments when Riku leaves to get the tofu, "Wow... He's nothing like he seems on TV... He's usually such the charmer... I wonder if he's just tired but it's really him... I'm so glad I came! Mission complete..."

Sora gives Chie a sharp look, "Chie-chan, are you forgetting something?"

"Oh... Wait, we haven't done what we came here for yet!" Chie exclaims making Luke almost face palm.

"I'll do it. Um, Kujikawa-san, I was wondering have you noticed anything strange or weird lately?" Luke decides asking Riku.

"Weird? Like stalkers? Are you four fans of mine?" Riku replies.

"No," Luke answers with a glare directed at Riku but adds with a smirk, "Although, Chie here, my friend here's a big fan."

"You little! Why'd you let that slip?" Chie snaps at Luke with dismay.

"'Her abs, her posture, even his handsome and gentlemanly face...' Ya finished checking them out yet or what?" Luke challenges quoting Chie.

"What! You're doing this on purpose aren't you? I didn't say that! I never said any of that!" Chie responds with panic expressions making Yukiko burst into laughter.

"But you did... Aha-ha-ha-aha-ah," Yukiko chuckles until Chie gives her a stern look.

Chie calms down telling Riku, "Maybe you know already but it's been dangerous in Inaba lately. That's why we've been investigating some stuff."

"Oh yeah?" Riku questions lifelessly.

Yukiko inquires of him, "Sorry, um... Let's see... Do you know about the TV show that comes on at midnight? I mean, it's not like regularly scheduled programming... How can I possibly explain this?"

"That thing that was on last night? The Midnight Channel, yeah?" Riku mentions.

"Oh, you know about it... Wait, what! You mean you saw it last night?" Chie exclaims.

"I heard the rumours from some friends of mine but that guy last night wasn't me. I've never been filmed wearing clothes before and that face," Riku explains.

"Huh?" Yukiko and Chie mutters.

"My face is usually better looking," Riku explains with a self-entitled air about him.

Chie goes a little red as she gives the idol's face a curious look and she apologizes to Riku, "Oh yeah, I see what you mean now... I, I mean... What am I saying? Um, I'm sorry!"

"Total fangirl... Ugh, why am I even here?" Luke complains.

"Because you're really over-protective of Sora-chan," Chie points out taking her revenge.

"I... I not that over-protective," Luke also stammers.

"So you're just jealous," Chie teases him.

Luke freezes and he tries to argue but he looks away in attempt to stop himself from blushing in front of them all, "No. Why... Why would I be jealous? Sora's her own person. We're just friends."

"I'm still here you know... Don't act like, I'm not here," Sora scolds causing Luke to grimace in response to her.

Riku shakes his head smiling a little at the group's antics. Riku laughs, "Don't apologize so much... You're funny."

"Hey, he smiled," Chie beams.

"What is that show about, anyway?" Riku asks.

"Well, we're not too sure either but you know there's been stuff happening here, right? We think the people who appear there... Are the ones who get kidnapped next," Yukiko admits to Riku Kujikawa.

"I know this sudden but we're not lying," Chir adds.

"That's the reason we thought we should tell you about it," Luke explains with a yawn.

"Huh... So that wasn't a dream. I was tired yesterday but I couldn't sleep and it was raining, so I decided to try that rumour I'd heard about," Riku reflects.

"You need to careful," Sora reminds Riku.

"Hmm... Alright, thanks... I'll that, I'll be careful," Riku nods as he collects the tofu the group ordered. Once Riku finishes he hands the tofu to everyone, "Here you go, two of everything, two ganmodoki and a hiyayakko with silken tofu that'll be 7, 500 yen."

"Good, thanks here's the money," Sora replies taking the tofu and hands Riku the right amount of yen. Riku blinks in surprise his fingers brush against Sora's he regains himself quickly however so no one but Sora catches his surprise.

"There's extra tofu in there for everyone... A little thank-you for worrying about me," Riku informs with a flirtatious smile at Sora making Sora eyes sparkle at prospect of food.

"Thank you!" Sora cries out.

"Whoa, seriously? Thanks!" Chie adds.

Yukiko offers, "Chie-chan, you don't tofu, right? Want me and Sora-senpai to take yours?"

"Hell no! I always eat what people give me," Chie argues.

Sora looks at Chie with puppy dog eyes and pleads, "Please? Pretty please?"

Chie relents immediately handing the extra tofu to Luke to carry for them as Sora's arms were kind of full already. Sora's jumps for joy but Luke groans at this turn of events.

Later on Sora gets the feeling like Dojima is wondering about them and their involvement in the case. That evening the protagonists, Dojima and Nanako are having tofu for dinner together. Yes Luke is over to help with eating tofu business. Nanako observes during the start of dinner, "We sure have a lot of tofu."

"We would of had a lot more if Sora didn't eat half of it already," Luke comments.

Nanako's eyes go large, "Wait, this is half? How can she eat that much?"

Sora shrugs her skinny shoulders as she pops a piece of tofu into her mouth.

"It tastes great though," Dojima remarks.

"Yes, it's the best tofu ever!" Sora sighs making a muscle in Luke's jaw twitch.

Dojima hesitates but he ends up asking Luke, "You and Sora visited Riku Kujikawa today. What did you talk about?"

"Just gossip and stuff... I wasn't really paying attention the girls were being absolute fan girl except from Sora," Luke answers.

Dojima sighs, "I see. Forget it... I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You three met Riku-chan!" Nanako exclaims.

"Yeah," Dojima admits.

"Are you... Fighting again?" Nanako asks her father as she notices the tension between Sora, Luke and Dojima. Although the tension is mainly affecting Dojima. Sora too busy eating and Minato's, well... He's Luke he's more worried about Riku. _This Riku fellow was too taken with Sora... He's on my hit list_, Luke decides.

"Of course not... Here, hurry and finish your dinner," Dojima assures his daughter.

After dinner at Midnight the TV turns on to show the Midnight Channel. The creepy version of Riku Kujikawa in a shirtless being Mr fanservice appears again.

Sora notes that; _Riku has muscular limbs, broad shoulders and sculpted abs (somewhere between a six-pack and an eight-pack). The muscles are lean and the center of attention for the camera_. Sora recalls the rumour that Riku Kujikawa film contracts allegedly contain a clause that demands the presence of at least one shirtless scene, even when the plot does not require it which is similar to rumor about a well known Australian actor. The TV turns off and then Sora calls Chie.

"Chie did you see that? The next victim is indeed, Riku Kujikawa," Sora inquires.

Over the phone Chie tells her, "Yeah! We were right about it being Rise Kujikawa! The one on tonight seemed a lot um... More, ah... Um, seductive than the real Riku but you could see his face clearly. There's no mistake. Riku being right about his face being hotter when it's clearer."

"Agreed... Wait, what? We're getting off topic... What do we now?" Sora mentions.

"We should all meet up together tomorrow," Chie advises snapping out of her daydream.

Sora agrees to the notion and hangs up before proceeding to ring the other members of Investigation Team.


	17. Chapter 17 - Mr Fan-service, Riku

Disclaimer : I own nothing... Hmm, that's a big shock... Not really.

At the Investigation Team meeting at Junes food court with everyone present.

Yosuke announces, "So, about the Midnight Channel last night... That had to be Riku Kujikawa. It even showed his face clearly this time."

"At least we had a common factor now... The ones that the culprit's targeting are board-casted on TV," Sora notes.

"Exactly! So we can rule out the assumption that all the victims are connected to the incident with Ms Yamano. As for Riku, I took a peek this morning and he was still at the shop. So I'm guessing that, 'TV show,' thing doesn't appear on the Midnight Channel until after the person enters the TV," Chie agrees.

Yukiko adds, "Teddie said before that it might be the victim's own creation upon entering that world. I didn't understand at all first but now I feel it may be true. The one that appears on TV is your other self... Maybe the victim's true feelings are shown unconsciously."

"But... We see them on the Midnight Channel before they disappear. You know, when it's still really fuzzy and you can't tell who it is. How do explain that part?" Chie points out.

"It's like stinking visions. Like an advance notice to something bad is going to happen but it almost never gives you either enough time or enough information to actually do something about it. Most of the time that is," Sora laments thinking of one vision in particular.

"Yeah, but it's more like a ransom note," Luke remarks.

"But who are they announcing it to and for what?" Yosuke questions.

Luke shrugs, "The killer might idea, ask him if you get chance."

Yosuke gives Luke an exasperated look which he completely ignores.

"Is it possible that we see those images for the same reason?" Yukiko inquires.

Chie puzzles, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"If the Midnight Channel shows the victim's feelings... Maybe it does the same for the culprit. Maybe what we're seeing is the culprit's intentions," Yukiko theorizes.

"Well, it's a possibility... The killer can throw people into the TV, after all, which means they must have the same power that we do," Yosuke muses.

Chie realizes, "So, when the killer thinks, 'I'm gonna attack someone now,' that's what we see on TV?"

"I don't know about that..." Yukiko confesses.

"Well, if we're gonna go that far with I, we might as well say that's the basis for that entire world. Like it's some kinda mix of the minds of the victims and the killer... Or maybe's it's everyone's mind?" Yosuke ponders.

"That's kinda far-fetched there's got to be more logic involved," Sora disagrees.

Chie sighs, "As always, nothing makes sense."

"Um, Kanji-kun you okay? It's just that you haven't spoken a word yet for the entire conversation," Sora asks.

Kanji's head snaps up, "What? Uh... Well, um..."

"Did you have a nap, Kanji?" Luke adds mischievously.

"You were sleeping, Kanji! That was an important discussion!" Sora exclaims

"I, I wasn't sleeping! I was uh... Lost in thought," Kanji stammers.

Everyone knows that's a lie and they sigh heavily.

"I wish I knew what that world's all about... Teddie's explanations have so many, 'maybes,' in them that I don't understand the first thing about it," Chie mentions.

"Why would the culprit throw people inside the TV in the first place?" Yukiko questions.

"Maybe the TV thing was accidentally the first time during a struggle but nevertheless the murderer must know by now that people die if they are in there's long enough. It's attempted murder for sure. Unfortunately, the TV is a good weapon to use because the police can't prove anything about the crime," Sora announces.

"Murder, huh? So the killer's got a grudge against certain people? Well, there's a bus-load of people who've got my number," Kanji mentions before asking, "How 'bout you, Yukiko-senpai? Anyone hate you so bad they'd get rid of you forever?"

"No," Yukiko answers.

Chie cringes, "Uh Yukiko... There's always a slight chance and you just don't realize it but if we're trying to think of a common grudge someone would have against all the victims... I'm drawing a blank."

"Well, the good thing is, we have another shot at getting ahead of the killer. We can leave the motive aside for now. Once we catch 'em, we'll make him talk," Yosuke tells them.

"I have to web search torture techniques, again," Luke mutters to himself.

"Again?" Kanji gulps.

"The only certain thing is that Riku is in danger and we need to protect him," Sora declares solemnly.

"We get to do another stakeout?" Yukiko asks.

"Hell, yeah! This time we'll catch him in the act!" Chie decides.

The Investigation Team is at snack store stocking up on stakeout supplies.

"We gotta go with donuts and milk," Chie announces.

"Change milk to coffee and then I agree," Luke adds.

"There's no better meal than that of a man on a stakeout,. Oh and throw in some disposable diapers," Yosuke agrees.

"For what? They don't even sell those here!" Chie yells at Yosuke.

"We have 'em at Junes," Yosuke remarks.

Chie shouts, "Too much information!"

"You guys finished yet? Let's hurry up and get going," Kanji advises so everyone goes up and pays for their snacks.

Sora and others turn around but freeze when seeing Adachi. Sora feels her skin crawl but snaps herself back to normal with a brief shake of the head.

"Huh? What brings you here?" Yosuke asks Adachi.

"Oh, uh... Well... I'm doing legwork," Adachi explains nervously before sighing to himself complaining, "Ugh what did I do to deserve babysitting detail?"

"Um-Hm?" Luke coughs.

"I, I mean, it's nothing major. It's not like Dojima-san ordered me here," Adachi explain realizing that they heard the comment about the babysitting detail.

"I don't need a babysitter," Sora mutters under her breath feeling sick of people always wanted to watch her like a hawk. Her parents sent her to Inaba because they wanted someone to keep a close eye on her because she did something very life-threatening last year and ended up in hospital. Her parents didn't want their daughter to get hurt again.

"Right..." Luke nods.

"So what are you kids up to? Buying snacks?" Adachi inquires.

"We were just about to head over to the tofu shop to see Riku-chan," Yosuke explains.

"Oh, I see... Hey! I'm on my way there too!" Adachi comments.

"Oh, then why don't we go there together?" Chie suggests despite Sora silently mouthing no, again and again.

Sora sighs, "Why? We don't need him."

"C'mon, he's a detective on active duty. Not a bad guy to have around!" Chie points out.

Sora grumpily agrees with Chie statement. However Luke is curious as to why Sora is so against the idea as he senses that Sora is hiding something from him but he can't complain as he's hiding things from her too. The two protagonists have trust issues.

Later on the team are staking out Riku's family's tofu shop where he is tending to when he's not eyeing Sora occasionally much to Luke's disapproval.

"Don't stop! The culprit might get suspicious!" Chie warns Kanji and Minato who are patrolling around the shop.

"But we've walked past here like a thousand times already..." Kanji complains.

"Yeah, I want to do what's Sora's doing... She gets to be a roof with binoculars being all super-spy-like. That's way more fun than this and plus I wouldn't get lost so often," Luke grumbles referring to his utter lack of direction.

"How on earth did you get lost anyhow, Luke? You were walking around a block yet you still managed to think that going up on a roof was the right way," Yosuke questions.

Yukiko then shouts before Luke could answer, gesturing towards a telephone pole, "Look!"

They all look over to spy a guy with a backpack and camera climbing the pole.

"Who's there?" Adachi demands nervously.

Sora stands up on the roof and shouts at the guy, "I'm sorry, but I need to talk you."

The man panics, slides down the pole and flees. Sora jumps into air almost causing everyone a heart attack but she lands safely and strangely softly on the ground. Sora then calls the others to follow her lead but leave someone behind to watch Riku as she chases down the man who is fleeing.

Everyone but Luke is moment frozen but they shake themselves and join the chase.

Kanji shouts at the fleeing man as Kanji sprints after him, "Get back here! Stop running, Damn it!"

Sora then sprints ahead of the suspicious man and stops him in his tracks, the guy turns back the other way in an attempt to escape but runs into Luke. The man with the big black camera around his neck backs up a little bit, saying, "Don't come near me!"

"Shut up! What kinda fool would listen to..." Kanji begins as a van goes pass.

"I, I'll do it, you know! What're you gonna do if I and this girl behind me get run over?" the man interrupts indicating the busy non-stop highway behind him and Sora.

What!" Yosuke exclaims.

"If you do that, you'll push my friend into the traffic, too! You moron!" Luke yells are rare action for Luke Ashida.

"No! If the suspect gets injured, the police will be held responsible... They'll get really angry and..." Adachi cries out.

"Sora would also get killed and then I'll show you want really angry is buddy!" Luke snaps at Adachi.

"Um..." Adachi seems momentarily terrified of Luke.

"I'll do it, I swear! So get outta here and stop chasing me!" the suspicious man shout backing up with Sora.

"If bloody do it, I'll bloody bring you back from grave and kill you myself again and then again for good measure!" Luke yells,

"Technically, you can't do that so that's an empty threat!" The man argues.

Luke counters losing all composure, " I'm pretty sure I'll be able to figure for you... I have many ways of getting what I want! You bloody jerk!"

"Hey, Sora, why aren't you just running away?" Kanji questions.

"Um, well I might have accidentally got my gun holster caught on this guy's belt so, I can't run away without stripping. And I don't want to that! Much rather die," Sora explains.

"Um, so... Luke, what should we do then?" Yosuke whispers to Luke as he panics.

"I'll tackle him to ground from the front and get Sora unhooked," Luke advises regaining his composure but a flame in his red left eye burns hotter than even hell's fury.

"Yeah, that's the quickest way," Kanji nods.

"All right, we'll make a distraction..." Yosuke mentions.

Sora attempts to distract the guy, "Look there's a... Oh, wait, I don't need a distraction, I'm unhooked... Disaster averted..."

The guy's eyes widen, "What?"

"Now, since you threaten to drag me with you to your death! I will drop you like the coward you, bloody well are!" Sora growls with cool fury before executing a perfect yet slightly brutal throw and she then drags the guy away from the busy road.

After throwing the guy on the ground like a sack of potatoes, the guy complains, "How dare you assault an ordinary citizen like..."

"Ordinary! You just attempted to drag me in front of moving cars! You are not citizen, you are attempted murder!" Sora snaps.

"You know, Adachi, is it possible to murder a guy and not go to jail in front of six witnesses and a detective?" Luke wonders with cold fire burning in his eyes.

"No," Adachi answers.

"Pity..." Luke mutters crossing his arms.

"You can't do this! I was desperate! I didn't mean to get in trouble for threatening your life pretty ninja lady!" The man sobs.

"Shut the hell up, you murder! We're taking your punk ass in!" Kanji interrupts.

"What? Time out! What do you men, murder? I didn't kill her!" the man protests gesturing to a annoyed looking Sora.

"It's no use playing dumb!" Chie shouts.

"Wait a second!" the man exclaims.

Sora asks everyone, "Wait, did you guys think he was murder? Ha, he couldn't even kill me let alone kill anyone else!"

Everyone else looks very surprise to hear this information. Well, everyone else save for Luke who smirk, "Ha! You guys, thought he was the murder? Are you morons?"

"Luke, shut up, you're already on a short leash," Chie warns.

"Will be done," Luke obeys becoming deathly silent afterwards.

"Explain, dude," Chie demands the guy with the camera to do.

Thus the man with the camera does, "My daughter just really likes Riku, so I wanted to take a peek in his room... Look, see! All I've got on me is a bunch of cameras!"

"Yep, you're the culprit, all right. No two ways about it," Adachi decides.

"No he isn't... We've just finish saying that!" Sora argues turning her back to the un-named man and facing Adachi.

"Oh, yeah, good point, but the guy still is a pervert, Narukami. He's even lifting up your skirt right now," Adachi points out.

Sora goes pale and turns around slapping the perverted guy's face with her foot.

"I was just about do that, Sora," Luke grumbles with disappointment.

"You can hit the next pervert we come across, Luke. Now guy who's name I don't stop touching me you creep or I'll be forced hit you again!" Sora announces.

The man bows to her, "Wait this passionate tone, he just called you Setsuko... That iridescent ever-changing coloured hair and bright azure blue eyes... You could only be Sora Narukami the goddess of all men! I've heard of your cult slash fan club on social networking sites. I never imagined I'll want a person more this bad but now... I've seen the light of Tsundere/Yandere love. I love you and I'll worship you, my sweet!"

"Um... Wow, now all my anger's gone and replace by the thought of thinking, 'wow your an utter creep,'" Sora mentions her skin paling at the suspicious man's words.

"Back away from Sora, you strange suspicious man," Luke commands stepping in front of his Sora.

"But I love her!" The man wails.

"I just hit you... You're meant to hate or fear me not worship me," Sora argues.

"Your sweet passionate blows only make me yearn for you more, my goddess," the man declares with his hands together like he's praying.

"Wow, this is the quickest case of Stockholm Syndrome ever," Luke comments earning him a slap to the back of the head. Luke yelps and rubs his head sorely.

Sora grumbles before requesting, "Adachi, book that vile man for something!"

Adachi nods, "All right, I'll take it form here." Adachi whips out his badge showing the perverted camera guy who jumps out of his skin in shock. Adachi continues, "We'll hear your story down at the station... Oh, how I've waited to use that line!"

"Please! Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong! I, I know for a fact it's not a crime in this country to take secret pictures! I was going to take for my daughter! Not for me, I don't go both ways... Well, maybe a little but," The man wails falsely.

Yosuke scoffs ignoring the last part of the man's statement, "What? You threaten kill Sora then you looked up her skirt! There's several things wrong there!"

"Hey, don't you understand what's happening here? You are under arrest for attempted murder and murder! Come with me! We'll talk about this later!" Adachi informs the guy putting handcuffs on the man. Adachi turns around saying, "Wow, that went better than I thought! What a success! I gotta thank you guys for all your help! Well done!"

"Wait, he's not the killer!" Sora shouts as Adachi and the pervert who looks longingly at Sora start to walk away. Luke looks fumed.

"No, No, you don't know these things. You are still a high-schooler. All of you should stop getting involved with this stuff. It's dangerous. I know Dojima-san was worried sick," Adachi tells them as he dismiss their opinion.

"But..." Sora whispers incredulously feeling helpless.

"C'mon, let's go!" Adachi orders the perverted man.

After the two of them leave, Yosuke asks, "Is it really over? Is that guy not going to attempt to worship Sora anymore..."

"I believe that can be arranged,"Luke mentions cracking his knuckles with murderous glee.

"The rest is up to the cops," Kanji points out making Luke sigh in disappointment.

"But we still don't know who the killer is," Chie sighs.

"I need to go home and have million showers that guy was all over me," Sora whimpers as she bitterly complains.

"Yeah, sorry, Sora-chan. That man was such a pervert," Yukiko tells Sora as everyone starts walks back to Riku Kujikawa's family's tofu shop.

"We should apologize to Riku about leaving her unguarded," Sora advises.

"Yeah, why didn't anyone stay behind like Sora told you too?" Luke question but everyone just looks down miserable. _Stakeouts are really tedious,_ Luke decides.

Riku's grandmother comes out asking, "Oh, hello. Would you like some tofu?"

"Oh, hello. Um..." Yosuke mumbles.

Rise's grandmother tells them,"Oh, did you come to see Riku? He seems to have gone out, unfortunately."

"Huh but wasn't he just here?" Yosuke asks.

"He does that sometimes. He'll just wander out without a word... You must forgive him. He's quite worn out in many ways," Riku's grandmother answers.

"He left, without saying anything?" Chie echoes.

"C'mon, you worry too much. He must've just stepped out. Idols like him do that. I mean, we just caught the guy," Adachi attempts to assure him.

"What are you talking about, even they know I'm not the guy?" The suspicious pervert points out.

"You don't listen, there's no way that's the guy," Sora whines still wanting a shower.

"We'll discuss it later!" Adachi snaps before beaming, "If you'll excuse me, I've gotta take this guy in for questioning. Man, I can't wait to see the look on Dojima-san's face!"

"He'll be furious... Detective... You got the wrong guy," Luke comments as Adachi and the pervert leave paying no attention to Luke. Not a strange occurrence though.

"He left without saying anything... Could that mean?" Yukiko wonders.

"Shouldn't we look for him! He can't have gone far," Chie suggests.

"Yeah, I agree," Yosuke nods.

Everyone nods as well but Sora is fairly certain that they'll won't be able to find him.

A little while later after much searching around the area, Sora thoughts are confirmed by Chie saying, "I can't find him anywhere. What about you guys?"

Everyone shakes their heads saying no. Yukiko mentions that, "None of the neighbours have seen him..."

Yosuke wonders aloud, "Maybe we're just not looking in the right place but where could he have gone?"

"Damn it, this can't be good. I hope I'm wrong," Chie begins to say.

However Setsuko cuts her off, "You're not wrong. He was definitely kidnapped. I feel in my bones."

Kanji rests a hand on Sora's shoulder comforting her, "Well, we did everything we can. No use griping about it. The weatherman says it's gonna rain tonight, so let's just keep our fingers crossed and tune in. He might not be kidnapped."

Sora nods her expression grim but Luke shift uncomfortably as he debates with himself and his feelings of not really understanding what really friendship means. Everyone returns to Luke's house quickly to wait for the Midnight Channel to come on. Sora's a little angry with Dojima for getting Adachi to watch over her like she's a child or something._ I can look after my bloody self, I don't people watching my every step... I'm not going to go kill myself if they turn away for second, geez, _Sora complains wordlessly.

When Midnight Channel comes back on, Luke and Sora sees a stage. A bead of sweat goes down Luke's brow as he nervously looks at the stage.

A guy who appears to be Riku Kujikawa in an open badass long trench coat without a shirt thus the look displays Riku's musclar abdomen well as he or a guy of his likeliness walks on the screen shouting out, "Maru-Q! Riku! Good evening, good evening! I'm Riku Kujikawa! This spring, a young guy levels up to become a high school idol... Just for your pleasure ladies... Today, I'm gonna celebrate by pushing the limits of standard practices... Does everybody know what time it is? Showtime! Show what, you may wish to inquire of me? Hm, hmm, hmm... Everything! Ladies, this just for your eyes only... Is this too hot for TV? Well, if a thing is worth doing, it's worth doing all the way... If you catch my drift. I'm gonna bare it all for you girls, So I must request that you stay tuned!" The Riku on the TV screen announces making Sora swoon slightly and then the TV turns off.

"Wow, is this show going to be on again?" Sora wonders in awe.

Luke hits her with a pillow and prompts her to rings up the others. Sora decides to ring Chie first of all.

"Chie, hi, it's me, Sora and Luke here too. You're on speaker phone," Sora informs.

"Hey, did you see Riku on TV! Is, is he serious about baring it all?" Chie questions.

"Hope so," Sora uncontrollably remarks earning her yet another pillow to the face.

"Is it me or are these shows getting crazier and crazier!" Chie exclaims.

"Calm down," Luke orders her and Sora.

"You're right. I'm starting to get the hang of this. His Shadow self is probably doing whatever it wants again but still... We couldn't prevent the kidnapping this time either... Even when we knew who the target would be," Chie agrees calming down.

"I blame the pervert and Adachi from this afternoon," Sora states in a matter-of-fact tone.

Chie arrives at the same opinion, "Me too, that detective was no help at all. I guess we'll have to do everything ourselves... Anyways, see you two tomorrow and Luke stop throwing pillows at Sora's head or Sora-chan might start throwing some pillows back. That would be bad as Luke you needs your brain cells, you doesn't have that many."

"Hey!" Luke complains but Chie hang up laughing. Luke frowns, "That was low..."

"Don't take her seriously, it's only a a joke. You're genius sometimes," Sora assures.

"Thanks... Wait, what do you mean sometimes?" Luke starts questioning Sora as she escapes the conversation by climbing out the window and going to Dojima's house.

The next day in the TV world the whole Investigation Team is ready to save Riku Kujikawa.

"Hey, Teddie, you okay?" Chie asks Teddie who has been waiting for everyone at the entrance for quite awhile.

"I wasn't crying," Teddie replies his back to them but then he falls to his hands, "Everyone was having fun out there. You forgot about me... I was abandoned."

"No, you weren't... Being abandoned is when your parents died and the rest of your so-called family doesn't want you so they send you to an orphanage from hell. Thus leaving you there to rot," Luke grumbles harshly making Sora's eyes widen with concern.

"Luke, not helping! Teddie, we would never abandon you!" Chie exclaims.

Yukiko apologizes, "I'm sorry... Were you lonely?"

Teddie stands up, "I was bored. It made me all listless. I'm a useless bear. I don't even know what I am. I couldn't figure it out... No one would come visit me..."

"Sorry, Teddie," Sora apologizes for causing Teddie pain.

Teddie goes on, "Then I thought I heard voices from your world. They were all having so much fun. I was so lonely that I tried to cry but I couldn't..."

"Well, you are hollow inside," Yosuke points out.

"Shut up! Stop saying I'm hollow!" Teddie turns shouting.

"Don't snap at me! This is your worlds, isn't it? You're the one who said you just want to live here peacefully and made us promise to find the culprit!" Yosuke argues with Teddie.

"C'mon, I'm sure Teddie's just tired from thinking so much, right?" Chie interjects.

"When I'm alone, I think too much. It makes me even lonelier. I was so sad that my chest would burst and cotton would fly out," Teddie announces turning his back the group.

The girls, Yukiko, Chie and Sora feel sorry for Teddie so they all go rub Teddie's head.

This prompts the bear to ask, "Can I try scoring with you three someday?"

"Sure, go right ahead!" Chie answers.

"Anything you want, Teddie," Sora assures the bear.

Yukiko however asks through clench teeth, "Can we please drop the whole scoring thing?"

Luke is not certain about what he wants to say to Teddie that doesn't involve death threats so he keeps quiet.

"Anyways, we wanted to ask you something! How's it been over here? Did a guy called Riku Kujikawa show up and can you sense anything?" Yosuke inquires.

"Rise Kujikawa? Hm?" Teddie questions.

"You can't tell? Your nose is kinda losing its edge lately, huh?" Luke remarks.

Teddie despairs, "I'm a pretty shabby bear... Soon, I won't be useful at all. Then I'll get thrown away..."

"That's not true," Sora reassures Teddie gently.

"I can, stay with you all?" Teddie wonders stunned.

"Of course, Teddie..." Sora assures him.

"Okay, then we'll go look for something that'll help you search, like last time," Chie tells the talking bear.

"I can't tell for sure but I can kinda sense someone in here. I think I'll be able to find her. I just need some kind of hint," Teddie reveals.

"So we need more information on Riku," Setsuko sighs.

"Let's try asking around town, surely, someone will know something to help Teddie track her scent," Luke advises.

"Agreed, let's prepare to return to our world," Sora commands.

Everyone nods and then starts to prepare to exit the TV leaving Sora and Teddie on their own together. Teddie confesses to her, "There's a lot of things I don't understand..."

"We'll figure it out," Sora informs him.

"Thank you bear-y much. You're really kind, Sensei Sora. I promise, I'll try even harder form now on," Teddie tells her.

"Just do you best, okay?" Sora advises Teddie as the social link of the Star Arcana begins for her and Luke. This makes Luke shift uncomfortably when the mysterious voice announces the news but he goes back to normal quickly.

"I'll be waiting here," Teddie nods before letting the team out of the TV.

After which Sora and LLuke team up as they go on a hunt for clues about Riku Kujikawa. At school school they meet a female student turns out she's a Riku fan.

"So I've heard you are Riku fan, can you tell some stuff about him? That I might not know already," Sora asks.

"Riku? I'm his biggest fan! I'm like diehard Riku!" The Riku fan girl exclaims.

"I've met Riku and I'm a big fan of him too," Sora informs the girl.

"You have? Wow! No way! But if you have really met him then you should sing one of his songs then you can ask me anything if you pass the test, that is," the Riku fan tells her.

Sora sighs, "Alright, let's go to the music room, there's a piano in there, my friend, Luke will play it and I'll sing a cover version of one of Riku's songs... So which one?"

"_True Story_, it's a classic," the girl orders as the three of them go into the nearby music room.

Luke seats on the bench and begins to tune the piano to his liking as Sora readies her voice. The Riku fan sits down, "Hurry up or I'll retract the offer."

Sora nods to Luke to begin as she's ready. Luke plays the melody on the piano that's usually done on the guitar as well as the piano part but it's a welcome change.

"_True Story_ is not own by me and all rights go to the piece's true owner whoever they may be. I'm Sora Narukami and this _True Story_, the latest remix," Sora announces.

Sora sings passionately, "_My heart is beating, my heart is racing  
Faster, louder when you're near  
It drives me crazy when you look at me  
With those pretty eyes_

_I want to come closer  
But you might just walk away  
Say hello, don't tell a lie or I'll say goodbye, my love!_

Shout Friends, come hear the echo dance through the world  
Let's sing songs of truth and let the story unfold  
Ring Bells, and let it chime for you and me  
I'll knock on your door, It's time to tell the true story

I'm living my life all easygoing but my heart will feel blue  
And in the end iIget all anxious, you're in my mind all day

One step at a time love, you can make things happen  
Change yourself, keep on believing, I will stand by your side

Just find, the truth is out, it's time to rejoice  
My heart melts whenever I hear your lovely voice  
Shake hands, our fingers entwined, not letting go  
The truth will shine like stars, and I smile coz I have You

Shout Friends, come hear the echo dance through the world  
Let's sing songs of truth and let the story unfold  
Ring Bells, and let it chime for you and me  
Let's open the door, our love will tell the true story..."

The Riku fan girl not unexpectedly melts and has her jaw dropped low at Sora wit jealously and at Luke with curiosity.

"How was that?" Sora asks after singing.

"I'm converted... May the hotness Luke and Riku be my two idols forever more," the girl informs Luke and Sora making her cringe. The fan doesn't notice and tells Luke, "Well, ask me anything you want to know! Luke-kun! A real Riku fan like me should be able to give even the most minutest details."

"Just tell us, things about Riku that's happened recently," Luke orders.

"Oh, you just want like, a status update?" the Riku fan girl and now Luke fan girl as well asks.

Luke groans in annoyance, "Yes..."

"Well, nothing's been bigger than the bomb he dropped about taking time off for little R&R. His blog may have some hints about why but well there are a lot of theories out there. As a fan, I'm devastated but I guess there's not much I can do about it... If you want more up-to-the-minute info, shouldn't you two be asking someone in the media or something? Maybe I'll send a letter through his fan club... Hmm, I wonder if those'll even reach him now," the fan girl suggests.

"What just you told us what we already knew about him... We did that performance for nothing?" Luke laments his head hitting the piano keys.

"Luke, cheer up. We got work to do," Sora sighs dragging Luke away from the piano in the music room.

The protagonists decide to ask Riku's grandmother for some up to date information about Riku Kujikawa. Riku's grandmother asks the protagonists, "Oh, you're boy and the girl from the other day. Looking for Riku? Sometimes he leaves the house without telling me... I do hope he's okay. I know he's a big boy now but I still worry."

"We hope that he's okay too," Sora comments.

"I've heard that some person with a camera has been wandering around recently. I think that person was called a papa rat or something. The people in this district try their best to get rid of that person but he just keeps coming back... I heard he's often at the riverbank," Riku's grandmother mentions.

"Thanks, we gotta now, bye," Sora announces as she starts to head to the river bank.

On their way, Luke asks, "So this paparazzi type guy, think it's the same man we meet the other day and who threaten to jump in front of a car with you?"

"Gosh, hope not but whoever this guy is he still has information about Riku we properly don't have," Sora replies as she walks briskly.

At the Samegawa River bank, the protagonist run into the lonely boy who Luke gives a rare sticker that's popular with kids much to the boy's delight. He thanks him then runs off to try and make friends. Sora then asks an kind man about whether or not he has seen any paparazzi recently. The man shakes his head saying no but mention that there had been cameramen and the like around the river bank sometimes. However Luke and Sora fail to find any cameramen so they decide to try again tomorrow. Luke goes fishing well into the night while Sora goes back into school to search for clue but she runs into Saki Konishi's brother thus she decides to take a break and return his handkerchief to him.

"Oh, Sora-san. Is there something you want?" Saki Konishi's bother asks.

"I wanted to return that handkerchief you kindly let me borrow and to say thanks, so... Um, thank you, Konishi-san. I hand-washed the handkerchief to, so it's not dirty, if you were wondering," Sora explains holding out the handkerchief.

"Oh, this is..." Saki Konishi's brother exclaims taking the handkerchief back. Konishi then tells Sora, "You could've just thrown that away... This was my sister's handkerchief. My mum put it in my bag by mistake..."

"Oh! I didn't realize," Sora exclaims with guilt eating at her.

"No one ever uses it anymore, so... I'm sure the handkerchief is glad to have been able to fulfill its duty... Thanks.." Saki Konishi's brother assures Sora.

"It was a big help," Sora comments calming down.

"No, it, it's okay, really... Oh, I'm Naoki Konishi," Konishi informs her.

"Nice to know your name, Naoki-san," Sora lets him known.

"Um, I apologize for saying I hated you and your friend, Luke-kun when I first met you both," Naoki Konishi apologizes.

"I didn't mind, I already forgot about it. Forgive and forget, right?" Sora forgives him.

Naoki lets out a deep breath that he's been holding, "Thank God."

Sora smiles as the Hanged-Man Arcana social link activates giving Sora a good excuse to keep talking Naoki. Sora decides she likes the guy underneath all the pain he hides behind like a wall.

Naoki informs Sora that, "Last time, when I came to that meeting, I made everyone feel uneasy, right? After that, I was officially 'fired,' from the Association. They told me not to come to meetings anymore. Well, it's my own fault... Left behind again. If it's okay with you, maybe we can hang out sometime. I'm usually by my parent's liquor store. I'm helping out there..."

"Okay, I'll try to meet up with you again when I can," Sora assures Naoki.

A flicker of a smiles plays upon Naoki Konishi's lips, "Good... Well, I'll be going. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Naoki-san, hope to see soon," Sora tell the boy farewell as he walks away.

The next day, Luke tells his favourite neighbour he had great success at fishing yesterday but after school on the that rainy day, they seek out a photographer at the River bank. They find one who they ask about Riku Kujikawa. The photographer is also looking for information and agrees to exchange information with them. Sora tells the photographer that Riku is different on TV than real life. The photographer tells them this sounds right as when you think idol you think manufactured personality. Luke then tells the photographer that Riku is stressed. The photographer finds this information useful as he's been trying to find the reason behind Riku's shocking hiatus but the most convincing thing he has been able to find was that Riku got tired of his made-up personality and his idol identity. That Riku couldn't stand living two lives anymore like Hannah Montana except for everyone knows the true identity of the singer and he's a guy. Luke and Sora go to the side to discuss the things they have learnt about Riku.

"So Riku has a manufactured personality that he uses on stage," Sora thinks aloud.

Luke nods, "And Riku was worrying about his idol self and his normal self."

"Yes and no... Riku is concerned about his true self," Sora realizes.

"Sounds useful, let's go to report to Teddie," Luke decides before himself and Sora rush off into the TV world with the others on the Investigation Team. The fox from the shrine also tags along as well this time.

"Sensei Sora! Sensei Luke! You both look like you two have found some clue! So, did you find out more about this boy, Riku-kun?" Teddie exclaims.

"Riku is concerned about his true self," Sora answers.

"Hm, hm, his real self... I see, he's just like me. The delicate, sentimental type. Then, hmm..." Teddie responds.

"So can you find him?" Luke wonders wanting to get this thing over and done with.

"Ah! There's something out there! Is this it? Did I find him? Follow me!" Teddie exclaims.

The Investigation Team follow Teddie's nose to a really dark place.

"What is this place? It's all dark," Chie puzzles.

But then the light switch on, it's reveal the team is standing in front of a purple stage and on either side of the group lies coach chairs and tables. The sudden appearance of light hurts Luke's sensitive eyes so it takes a while for him to see his surroundings. The stage has bright lights and looks like some kind of concert stage. Luke's worst nightmare, so he back away slowly a few steps and averts his anxious red eyes to a spot on the ground.

"Whoa, is this a..." Yosuke starts.

"Don't say stage, please don't that," Luke interrupts.

"Oh, it looks like the ones you always find in resort towns!" Chie remarks excited.

Yukiko agrees, "Ah, I think you're right but we don't have one... Our inn is not like that!"

"Huh, so this is a strip join, eh?" Kanji comments.

Luke finally relaxes, "Thank god... It's a strip joint, it's not a concert theatre."

Sora shakes her head and sighs at Luke who's more naive then he makes out to be sometimes.

"Strip? Aha! I know what that is! It's the thing zebras have, right? Strip... Like in a zebra, right! Right?" Teddie puzzles loudly getting it completely wrong.

"It's so bright here... Even with the glasses on, my eyes hurt," Yukiko complains.

"I can barely see anything more than vague blurs consider yourself lucky," Luke mutters.

"Doesn't anyone get the joke! Okay, let's try one more time... Strip, it's something zebras have..." Teddie exclaims.

"Can anyone shut this thing up?" Chie shouts.

"I will, this place gives me enough grief as it is without him," Luke agrees rubbing his eyes with worry. Luke panics on the inside, _My vision's not getting better... It's not like I want to see a male strip club but still I would like to be able to see... My vision's getting worse... Bloody hell. This is getting to be almost... Almost scary... I need to be able to see with a least one of my eyes..._

Sora explains to Teddie, "Teddie we're not talking stripe as in what zebra's have but stripe as in something else..."

"Never mind... Let's hurry on," Teddie sighs.

Sora and the team quickly go onto the stage and into the space being it with Luke running the fastest over the stage as if it was lava or something. Sora thinks back to what Luke himself old her about himself... Luke when he was younger was basically a nervous wreck who had awfully glossophobia and stage fright but before his parent's death he was avid and renown child piano prodigy. It appears that a tough life full of people never wanting him caused Luke to become very introverted. However it seems that after meeting Sora Luke has to gain some confidence that sometimes the girls think it's too much confidence. It seems like that fact at least one person cared enough to not abandon him was enough to help Luke be able to talk to people and get very rough social skills. Which Luke uses to create a mysterious but yet still over protective persona that he utilizes today.

But back to the present time where Luke runs into a wall much to everyone's concern.

"Luke, are you okay?" Sora questions taking her attention away from her thoughts.

"I'm bloody fine... Which direction do I need to go? I can't see with this flashing lights... Ugh... This is irritating," Luke complains rubbing his left eye.

"Oh, Luke... C'mon, hang onto my arm, I'll guide you around," Sora offers.

Luke stops rubbing his eye and attempts to storm off but runs into another wall thus his reluctantly accepts Sora's help. Everyone on the Investigation is worried as one of their best fighters is clearly out of the front line today.

Investigation Team however still manages to win battles against a boat load Shadows as the team travel around the back stage corridors of Riku's Marukyu striptease club. That remains the girls of the _Magic Mike _movie and reminds Luke of his experience with his right eye. Luke is concerned about his vision. He needs it. Otherwise he'll never be able to continue to look after himself and Luke needs his independence.

After many arduous smokey corridors and hundreds of Shadows, Teddie asks, "Sensei Luke are you okay? I think I'm getting a little drunk from all the pink..."

"I wouldn't know I can't see right now... Call again later," Luke snaps at Teddie making the team feel even more worried.

Later on, Teddie tells the team that he smells something behind a pink curtained heart-shaped archway. So Sora opens the curtain and enters the room with others close behind her. The group find Riku in a dark open trench coat with no shirt as usual. This Riku is also the Shadow Riku as it posses a dark blue aura and yellow eyes.

"From the sound of the girls excited gasps, I guess we found Mr Fanservice," Luke comments yawns referring to Riku as Mr Fanservice.

"Luke, I want to get angry at you but I can't... What am I saying? Of course I can get angry with you! I'm not letting you get away with abusing your temporary blindness as a get out of jail free card," Sora decides before slapping the back of Luke's head.

"That's not fair, I'm blind in both eyes right now... I can't dodge that," Luke complains.

"It's Riku!" Chie exclaims ignoring Luke and Sora too.

"But something's not right..." Yosuke starts but is cut off by Sora.

"It's because that Riku's Shadow self," Sora explains preparing herself for a fight by enchanting her pistols with spiritual energy bullets so she doesn't have to reload during battle and Sora readies her fighting stance with her katana too. Just in case.

"Hello, all you fans out there. Thanks for coming today. For today, you're gonna see every last inch of me slowly to be revealed to you... What's that? You don't believe me? Well, I certainly dislike disappointing my fans so, then why don't we... Oh but you won't be able to see with all this smoke, huh? I just have to tease you ladies then... Just follow me a little further in and I'll prove that I'm every bit as good as my word," Shadow Riku calls out into the microphone that's in his hands. Then the expected animated title appears over the Shadow's head and the sound of applause erupts. It reads; _Maru-Q Midsummer Night's Dream Special. All the way... Live! Hot! Riku Exposed!_

Kanji cringes, "Were we like that? That's, going kinda far..."

As the unseen crowd cheers again, Yosuke complains, "Geez, the roar of the crowd is insane this time... It's making me feel sick."

"If people really are watching this... We gotta do something and fast," Chie declares.

"All right, ladies... Don't touch that remote. When we come back, you'll get a good long look at the real me and sincerely hope you like what you see. Maru-Q!" Shadow Riku informs holding a sparkling red rose before striping his jacket seductively prior strolling off someplace leaving Yukiko, Chie and Sora swooning.

Luke has to catch Sora to keep her from falling but he almost fails thanks to his lack of sight at the moment is bothering him.

Luke coughs, "Chie... Yukiko... Sora... Are we just going to swoon or..."

Chie regains herself and then frets, "We'd better move it! This is a thousand times worse than just hearing a few nasty secrets!"

"Do we have to save him?" Yosuke questions under his breath.

"I'd hate it if this were to happen to me," Sora shivers.

"What exactly just happened? I can't bloody see," Luke questions with a bitter voice.

"Riku took off his coat and threw it," Kanji informs Luke who almost falls over in shock.

Teddie warns the team, "The Shadows are really getting aggravated! What we just saw is what that Riku guy is suppressing! He'll be in trouble at this rate!"

"So, guess I'm on the rescue team now. Alright, let's hurry up and go!" Kanji shouts out and everyone leaps into action facing numerous Shadows of many different kinds.

Also the way to finding Riku and in-between Shadow battles the team hear Riku's inner voice saying, "Good evening, everyone! I'm Riku Kujikawa. Thanks for being such faithful viewers... I'm tired of being told what say or how to say it! Enough with going being told who date and who 'fall,' in love with. Good riddance to rules and orders! I'm being free to act how I want to act! I don't want to be told what looks good or doesn't to the media."

Teddie shouts out, "I've had enough of this place too! Ugh, I'm getting all dizzy..."

"You're getting dizzy? If I could see you I would punch you," Luke threatens.

"Luke-kun! Stop it! You can't just take out your frustrations on everyone else... You need to pull yourself together. We came here to rescue Riku," Sora scolds him.

But then Riku's Shadow self's voice notices how far the team has come, "You've come so far... Does that mean you're a fan of mine?"

Luke remarks, "Most likely. Why else would she bother to save you?"

"Seriously? That's such a relief... I was so worried she didn't like me at all... She's really pretty in a odd sort of way... She's unlike anyone else I met," Riku's Shadow mentions.

"Ah... Aha-ha-ha... You don't really think that. I'm a awful catch," Sora argues.

Since you in particular, Sora, have tried so had, I wonder if I should do something special for you but not here my sweet. First, you gotta prove your love just a little bit more before I'm ready to trust you... I'll be waiting!" Riku's Shadow's voice suggests making Sora drop Luke whom she was helping to gudie.

Luke utters, "Ow..."

"Sensei Luke! I'm gonna try even harder so I impress Sensei Sora so Mr Fan-service doesn't get our Sensei!" Teddie exclaims his eyes determined.

"That's the spirit, Ted. Let's go have a nice little chat with this Riku and inform him how he should behave," Luke encourages with murderous glee.

A long time later Rise's Shadow encourages Sora after she narrowly misses getting hit by a Shadow because she had to help Luke, "C'mon hang in there! Just a little more to go! I'm rooting for you!"

"What? The guy's Sensei Sora's trying to rescue is cheering her on... I don't know, it's kinda weird... I don't like it!" Teddie comments.

"I don't either and what am I touching?" Luke asks Sora who promptly slaps him.

"Oh, whoops... Sorry but why did you have to slap me? I can't see where my... You slapped me again. Violence against men is a thing... Again? Sora!" Luke complains.

Eventually the voice of Shadow Riku returns, "I have to say that I'm impressed. I'm so glad you came, Sora but I do like to tease... So I'm gonna turn out the lights so that you can get comfortable, if you like. Whatever you desire shall be yours..."

It goes dark and Luke feels himself run into either Yukiko who hits him in annoyance.

"Whoa! It's so dark in there! This is dangerous! Be careful going onward, Sensei!" Teddie warns.

Luke shrugs and points out, "Wow... It's so dangerous... People can't see... boo-hoo. I've haven't been able to see for a few hours yet only now not seeing is a big deal."

"Sorry!" The groups chimes an apology to Luke.

"I'll give you lot a light so you can see," Luke sighs and brings out his phone from his pocket as he switches on his torchlight application.

"How does that thing still have charge, you been using all bloody day?" Kanji complains.

"Don't complain, Kanji-kun... It's light, now, you should be thankful," Luke tells him off but then smirks announcing, "I see again... It's a miracle. Cool... I can see. "

"You know, you're right Kanji, I've never seen Luke charge anything in ages," Sora muses aloud making Luke look at her incredulously.

Luke realizes slowly, "You can't be serious I just regained my sight and that's what you pay attention too? Although... That's true, ever since I've got my Persona basically, I haven't had to charge anything it's always fulling charged as soon as I touch it... Wait, I think that's revelation. Cool, I'm awesome!"

"That took a long time to realize, how we not notice that? By the way congrats on getting your sight back... Hm, Luke can you get reception here too or..." Sora asks.

"Let me check," Luke focuses and announces, "Oh, look, I can want be to get pizza?"

"No thanks Luke, now not the time, unfortunately," Sora answers.

After Luke guides the Investigation Team to another pink curtained heart-shaped archway where they hear voices on the other side.

"You came, my sweet... Okay. I'm ready for anything..." Shadow Rise calls out to Sora.

Teddie gulps, "Are you ready, Sensei Sora?"

"Yeah, bring it on," Sora puts on her best fake smile.

"Let's obliterate this Shadow," Luke yawns opening the curtain and walking in carelessly.

The team follow Luke and Sora inside a dark room where Shadow Riku and a giant Shadow that looks like a snake that slithers beside him.

The lights turn on to reveal Shadow Riku, "Look! C'mon, look at me!"

The snake attacks with poison annoying Luke and others but the Shadowy snake like creature is swiftly put down to dust. The guys, Yosuke and Kanji seem to be channeling a lot anger into their attacks for some unknown reason. Luke's help in battle makes it easier too of course.

After the duel the team heals up and go on to battle Shadows, open strange magic chest and listen Shadow Riku's voice talking about his fulfilling work as an idol. How he longed to be an Idol ever since he was child and how fun it is. Riku's other self also describes his ideal girl. Someone kind, clean, he doesn't even have to look beautiful because what's on the inside is what really counts.

Thus, Sora decides the team needs a break after Luke punches a Shadow through a wall and they explore Kanji's bath house in which they come across a powerful Shadow. Which turns out to look like a massive odd fat police man with a hollow stomach which reminds Luke of an anime where a strawberry haired Shinigami fights beings called hollows. However the enemy is defeat easily thanks to Yukiko's and Luke's skills in battle. After picking up an item as a reward for taking out the Shadow creature.

Then they all return to Riku's striptease club where find Shadow Riku upon a stage and normal Riku on his knees also on the stage which has a single chair in the middle.

"There it is!" Chie exclaims gesturing at Shadow Riku almost fainting but Yosuke catches her thankfully.

"Look, the real one's here too!" Yosuke shouts pushing Chie to her feet again.

"Look, there's a bloody evil stage," Luke says in a condescending tone to mask his fear.

"What's the problem? It's a stage, it's not evil and it's not going to spilt in half and eat you alive. Thus there's issue," Chie points out.

Luke argues. "It might eat us, you never know with these things. It's not at all far-fetched. If you think about it."

Chie gives Luke a look,"You're strange..."

"It's perfectly reasonable," Luke grumbles.

"Guys, we're here to save Riku, remember," Sora reminds the group.

Everyone rushes forward towards the stage. Shadow Riku chuckles, "They're all watching. All eyes are on me now. They will see all of me. Sora I hope you're watching!"

"Stop it!" Riku shouts still in his tofu shop work clothes his cheeks blushing.

"Aw! What's the matter? You wanna show your stuff, don't ya? You want to be the gentleman but guess what! You're not even worth it... We're not really charming we'e still the shy little boy who used to get bullied... All we are is just a pretty face there's no substance behind it thus all we can do is use our body to our advantage... So how's this as demonstration?" Riku's Shadow self ask him in a condescending tone. Shadow Riku then stands on the chair tipping it over before he then rips off his pants revealing short boxers underneath and he dances in a provocative manner like some kind of male striper.

"Please, stop this..." Riku begs squeezing his eyes tightly shut and cringing.

Shadow Riku scoffs as he plays with a rose, "Ooh, he wants me to stop. That's just so precious... As if that's even close to what you're really thinking, you ladykiller! You want people to watch you and adore you... You're me and obviously, I'm you!"

Riku her eyes still shut, shakes her head, "No... That's not true... Don't listen to this impostor Sora..."

"Stop talking to her," Luke grunts tapping his foot.

"Ah, ha-aha! C'mon, look at the truth! You can't tear your eyes away and you deny your feelings... This is me! This is who I really am! Not Riku, the fake celebrity! Look at the guy right in front of you! I'm sick of being some air-head cliche who chokes down everything he's fed and takes it all with a smile! Riku? Who the hell is he? There's no such person in this world! I'm no one but myself! I'm sensitive, I'm not strong distant guy who girls admire from afar. I pursue them not the other way round. C'mon, look at me!" Shadow Riku demands.

"That's not... I, I'm! I'm not weak! Shut it," Riku stutters standing with clenched fist.

"I'm not bothering to say don't say it, properly this time... It's just going to happen anyway why bother?" Luke remarks as Sora's sighs knowing what is inevitable

"Well then, I guess it's time to prove it. I'm gonna show it all off! Let my naked truth be burned into your brains!" Riku's other self cries out.

"Stop, stop it! You're not, You're..." Riku takes a step closing his eyes and putting his hands over his ears.

Chie interjects, "No! Don't say it!"

"You're, not me!" He says it anyhow.

This of course makes Riku's Shadow smirks with glee and madness, "Here it comes! Now, I'm finally myself!"

A dark smoke consumes the Shadow of Riku as it trans-morphing it into a technicolor mad man with a satellite disk for a head.

"Tch... Here we go!" Kanji yells.

"Big surprise," Luke yawns preparing himself for battle.

"I am a Shadow... The true self and now, the moment you'd been waiting for. It's time for me to show you every last inch of myself... For our guests in the front row... I'll give you extra-special, extra intense service!" Shadow Riku in his new form declares as he twirls around the stage a few times.

"So I was like this too? Oh, man..." Kanji realizes.

"Yep, you were worse," Luke comment joyfully that he gets to hit something as everyone rushes forward surrounding the enemy.

"Oh? You're going to rush the stage? What an ill-mannered guest... Maybe you're looking for an experience that's a little more intense!" Shadow Riku comments.

_Why? Why! Woe is me... Did he have to say stage?_ Luke frets inside his head.

Sora whips out her katana for this fight and sends out her Persona to cause havoc for the Shadow that strikes at it her. Kanji really excel during the brawl against the Shadow yet it's still a struggle to attempt to finish it with Luke off his game due to the stage thing. Something he really must get over already but the others don't notice so at least that's a plus... Kind of. Then the Shadow starts scanning everyone's attacks so they miss most of the time when they try to hit it.

"That scanning ability, got really irritating," Sora complains during the fight.

"Yeah, it was the worst. I hate Shadows that do that," Luke adds.

"What's the deal here? Our attacks keep missing!" Chie frets.

"Damn, it's like it's anticipating our every move..." Yosuke complains.

"It is, that's what is meant by scanning ability... It's really annoying," Sora groans.

"I, I'm completely useless," Teddie laments.

As a green electronic computer wave shoots over the group, Yosuke shouts, "What the!"

"That power... I think it's scanning us! Oh, this is not good!" Teddie exclaims.

"Even I figured that out half an hour ago," Luke grumbles under his breath.

"When you say, not good, what exactly does that mean?" Kanji questions.

Shadow Rku announces, "Analysis complete! Okay, here comes my counterattack! See if you can dodge, hmm? Ha!"

"Stop it!" Teddie yells terrified yet determined but Shadow Riku sends out a blast that knocks everyone to their feet.

"You gotta be kidding," Yosuke groans sitting up.

"That actually knocked me over... Damn, it's been awhile since that happen," Luke muses to himself.

"No it hasn't. You've been running into stuff nearly all day," Yosuke argues.

"How're we supposed to win?" Chie questions.

"Are, are we, going to die?" Yukiko wonders.

"No! You guys can't die! What can I do? Sensei, Sora..." Teddie cries out.

"Get out there! Teddie, it's not safe for you," Sora commands getting up onto her feet.

"Abandon you? Only I'd get away? I can'd that!" Teddie refuses.

"Technically, I'd think we'd live too, though," Luke mutters standing up.

"Teddie..." Sora turns to look at the bear.

"Am I going to be all alone again? No. That's not what I want!" Teddie decides.

The Shadow sends out another scanning wave making Kanji curse, "Hell! It's winding up again!"

"I, I..." Teddie stammers.

Shadow Riku swings around again announcing, "Here we go again. Goodbye my love and her friends, forever!"

"And this is why I hate stages, they're evil," Luke grumbles.

"Aw! Hell, it's coming!" Yosuke swears.

Teddie expectedly moves in front of everyone to shield them from the incoming blast that Shadow Rise is preparing, "My body's moving on it's own! Why am I stepping forward? Whoa! I, I feel like I'm going bear-serk!"

"Teddie fighting, cool. Go boy get him," Luke nods approving as he leans back.

"Gr! I, I'll do it! Take a good look, at Teddie's last stand!" Teddie roars pushing Luke and Sora behind him. A golden aura grows around Teddie.

"This high-energy reading... Is it coming from that weird thing!" Shadow Riku is stunned by Teddie's sudden power.

Kanji yells out, "Teddie! What the hell are you doing!"

Teddie ignores him as he roars building his golden aura around him.

"Teddie!" Yosuke and Sora call out worried as Teddie attacks Shadow Riku.

When Sora and the others except for Luke can see again after such a bright blast, they observe that Shadow Riku has reverted back to it's more humanoid body. Luke groans as he's sight has been robbed again. Sora notes this with sadness and she also sees that Teddie appears now to look like a pancake version of himself.

Everyone gets up and rushes over to Teddie's flat form.

"Teddie!" Kanji shouts but Teddie starts moving so Kanji tells Teddie, "You moron... You coulda died..."

"Where is he?" Luke asks as he stumbles over searching before falling off the stage but no one notices as they are focused on Teddie at the moment.

"Did I, did I help?" the crumpled version of Teddie croaks.

"You didn't just help, you saved our lives!" Yosuke exclaims.

Teddie croaks again, "Neat! I'm so glad... I didn't want to be alone anymore..."

"Teddie..." Chie expresses as the pancake like form of Teddie struggles up to he's feet.

"Ugh... What in the world? No! My fine, silky fur... I was so proud of it! Waah!" Teddie laments as he almost tips over but Sora saves him from that by propping him up.

"Looks like he's gonna be just fine... I guess," Yosuke comments.

Everyone then rushes to Riku and his Shadow self who are still conscious on the floor.

"Riku-chan, are you okay for now, no major injuries?" Sora inquires with worry.

Riku slowly awakens, "Mm? Where, am I? Oh, I'm sorry... It's all my fault..."

"It's not you fault. None of it is," Sora assures him.

"No... It's still something that, 'I,' did," Riku disagrees shaking his head. Riku then stand up and faces his other self, "Here, stand up. You're better than this."

Shadow Riku does as he's told as Riku apologizes, "I'm sorry... You must've been in a lot pain up to now. You're part of me but I kept refusing to admit you existed... I was trying to figure out who the real me was but I realize now that I was on the wrong track. There is no, 'real,' me. It just doesn't exist."

"There's no, real me?" Teddie echos.

"You and me We were all born from me. Us two are, me..." Riku calmly goes on. Riku's Shadow self nods as blue light envelops it changing it into the Persona called Kamo no Yasunori. Riku turn to face the group with a dashing grin but he collapses.

Thankfully Sora catches him, "Riku-kun! Careful!"

"Thanks," Riku whispers feeling embarrassed.

"You're still weak... You've been through a lot. Riku-kun, It'll take awhile to get used to and..." Sora explains but she pauses, "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right... Hey, you're the ones who came to the store with Sora, right?" Riku then looks up as he notices Chie and Yukiko. Riku decides stands up on his own as well.

"Oh, yeah, these girls and Luke (who's somewhere) came with Sora," Yosuke replies.

"Well, guess it's time for a formal introduction, Sora, you take the lead," Luke orders finally having find the others after his vision return to his left eye again.

"Okay... That was my good friend Luke Ashida, this gentleman behind me is Yosuke Hanamura. This tall guy's Kanji Tatsumi. Then there's Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka you might remember them from the store. Now, lastly the brave hero of the hour, Teddie is the bear looking creature," Sora introduces.

"My lovely friend here, is usually quite thorough but she forget to introduce herself so I'll do it for her. This girl is Sora Narukami... P.S. Don't flirt with her," Luke warns.

"I thought I recognized you guys... Thanks, everyone..." Riku tells them before turning Sora and he bends down kisses Sora's hand telling her, "Especially you, Sora..."

"You want to die or," Luke starts but he stops suddenly.

"What's wrong, Luke-kun?" Yukiko inquires turning to face where Luke was facing.

The whole group end up looking a lost seeming Teddie, "There's, no real me?"

"Hey, Teddie..." Kanji attempts to reassure the bear.

"No, get back! Something's coming out of him!" Riku shouts warning the group as he pushes Sora behind himself.

There's a deep gritty version of Teddie's voice whispers loudly, "Real? Me? Such foolishness..."

Luke blinks stunned when a Shadow Teddie with yellow eyes comes out of Teddie's body like some kind of ghosts.

"What's that thing?" Yosuke exclaims.

"Don't tell me... Is that the other Teddie? Teddie's hidden thoughts!" Chie realizes.

Riku verifies this, "I believe so but it seems like there's more... I felt some powerful presence intervene."

"Demon's aren't real are they? If they are then we're playing a different game then and I don't particularly like the idea of demons they sound messy," Luke admits.

"What's going on?" Teddie shouts and then he faces his Shadow self, "Whoa!"

"The truth is unattainable... It will always be shrouded in fog. Though you reach through the murk and the gloom to grasp something, you have no means to know it is he truth... In which case, why? sense is there in yearning for truth? Close your eyes. Lie to yourself, Live in blissful ignorance... It is a much smarter way to exist," questions the other Teddie.

"What're you talking about? I don't understand a word you're saying! You're just making it sound difficult because I'm not that smart! How rude! Maybe you can't tell but I'm thinking as hard as I can!" Teddie exclaims.

"It is those efforts that I am calling useless... You are hollow. Empty. At your core, you know this... You just cannot accept it. So you seek an alternate form... A denial of your nature. You have no lost memories. If you have forgotten anything, it is this truth," Teddie's other self points out.

"That, that's, a lie..." Teddie argues stepping back a few steps.

Other Teddie begins to say, "Shall I spell it out for you? You are but a mere..."

Teddie interrupts but his other self knock him over, "I said shut up!"

"It is the same for you all... You undergo suffering because of your search for the truth... This world is filled with thick, heavy fog... How can you find something when you know not what you search for?" Teddie's other self announces.

"The truth has to exist," Sora contends with conviction.

Other Teddie declares, "Obtaining the truth is simple. All you have to do is believe that it is the truth... Then I will grant you one truth... You will all die here."

"Well that's all positive and cheery... Not," Luke remarks with sarcasm.

Other Teddie goes on as it prepares to fight, "You sought the truth, only to find death..."

"Damn, how are we supposed to fight something like this without Teddie?" Yosuke questions.

"It's all right... Get ready, everyone," Riku assures them.

"Hey, don't tell me you're fighting with us! You can't take it!" Chie exclaims.

"I'm okay... I should be able to take that bear's place! It's my turn to save you all and redeem myself!" Riku announces to them as he summons his Persona revealing himself to a support class Persona user.

"It's like some kind of support Persona," Luke notes as he prepares for battle against Teddie's Shadow self which has suddenly turned into a giant.

"I am a Shadow, the true self... I shall give the truth you claim to hold so dear... The inescapable fact of your death here!" Shadow Teddie declares.

"Was that creepy thing really inside our Teddie?" Chie wonders as Luke shrugs.

"Foolish beings! Accept your end with dignity and grace!" Shadow Teddie orders.

Sora launches a strike with her Persona Izanami who brings the Shadow's defences down for Kanji to attack it with his Persona and for Luke to hit the Shadow his Persona.

However Shadow Teddie strike back so it necessary to smite it again.

After many exchanges of blow Shadow Teddie implores the group as it prepare a ball of energy for an upcoming blast, "Stop this futile struggling. Even if you resist, it will al come to naught..."

"Again... Geez, you're such downer," Luke comments sending a blast the Shadow's way.

"What? I have a bad feeling about this... Be careful!" Riku worries as Setsuko lowers the Shadow's hit rate down to try and lower the possible amount of damage it might wrought.

Chie sends out an all powerful assault upon the enemy and Kanji joins her in the assault.

Afterwards Riku warns as he empowers the team temporarily maxing their abilities, "It's... It's going to attack! Get ready and be prepared."

Everyone gets on their guard and blocks the blast Shadow Teddie their way. The team strike back with fierce audacity. Eventually the Shadow questions, "What? How can you summon such strength for such a futile endeavor!"

Shadow Teddie prepares another charged blast but it's no trouble for the group as they already know what to do. After the blast the team work together in order to bring an end to their enemy Shadow Teddie.

When the fighting is done, Yukiko asks normal Teddie, "Was that part of you, Teddie?"

"Even Teddie had a hidden side..." Chie sighs.

Teddie faces his other self who has reverted to it's non-giant form, "I.. I don't know who I am... I've thought a number of times that, maybe there is no answer but I'm here... I... I live here..."

"You're not alone," Luke assures Teddie.

Teddie turns to him, "Then... I don't have to do this all on my own?"

"We're here for you Teddie," Sora vows.

"Dude, we'll help you figure it out," Yosuke promises.

Yukiko adds, "I'm sure we'll find out about you, as we continue investigating this world."

"You guys! I'm... I'm one lucky bear!" Teddie exclaims.

A brilliant blue aura grows around Teddie's Shadow self in a manner that it normally does when an other self turns into a Persona.

"Is that?" Chie questions

"A Persona..." Yosuke mutters as Teddie receives the Persona Kintoki-Douji.

Teddie wonders, "Is this my Persona?"

"I can sense strong power from it... It's awesome, Teddie," Riku informs him with his arms crossed in a confident manner but he suddenly sways and collapses.

Thankfully Sora catches him and lowers him down gently warning him, "Careful now..."

"Whoa! Are you all right? Oh yeah, your Persona just awakened too! I'm so sorry... You must be worn out," Chie exclaims Riku.

"We should return to our world quickly, let's be swift," Sora commands as Luke sighs.

At the TV world's entrance Yukiko asks, "Are you feeling okay, Riku-chan? We're almost outside."

Riku nods as he admits, "I'm all right... I'm more worried about Teddie..."

"You okay there? We gotta go back for now..." Kanji ask the bear.

"I wanna be alone for a while," Teddie explains his body still flat and floppy.

"Hey..." Yosuke exclaims stunned.

Teddie explains further, "My beautiful fur is all rough and coarse... And my nose hasn't been working too well either... So while I wait for my fur to grow back back, I'm gonna train hard! Nobody can stop moi!" Here goes! Huh!"

"Speaks French, who knew?" Luke notes as Teddie does multiple sit ups.

"What's gotten into you?" Yosuke wonders about the bear.

Teddie responds between sit ups, "Don't, talk, to me, please! One more set! Huh! Huh! Another one! Huh! Huh!"

"Teddie do hundred," Luke suggests.

"Leave the dude be... Comes a time when a man's gotta stand on his own two feet," Kanji tells Luke off.

"Uh, I'm not sure this is really one of those times..." Chie mentions.

Yukiko jumps in changing the subject, "Well the, Chie and I will take Riku-kun home."

"Yeah, he'll need a lot rest. We can talk after he regains his strength," Yosuke agrees only half listening to them..

Chie wishes Teddie, "Well, um... Good luck, Teddie!"

"Just kick back and wait for my wonderful comeback! Peace out!" Teddie announces.

"I'll see you later, Teddie," Sora tells him.

"Good luck, Ted," Luke adds.

When everyone but Luke and Sora walk past Teddie, the bear tells the protagonists "I said this before but I can sense something special about you two, Sensei. There must be something that only I can do... That's how I feel when I'm with Sensei Sora and Sensei Luke. That's why I'm gonna get stronger! To find my special thing! Rawr!"

"Yep, good luck with that," Luke sincerely tells him.

"Here goes! Huh! Huh!" Teddie declares while doing sit ups.

Back at Dojima house that evening, Sora, Nanako and a sleepy Luke are having dinner when Dojima comes home from work.

"He's back!" Nanako exclaims.

Adachi is with Dojima and he tells Dojima, "Whoa, there! Careful now, Dojima-san."

Dojima runs into a step it and happens appears he might be drunk, "Ow! Damn it! Who built a step here?"

"That'd be the carpenters, sir. C'mon, don't take your anger out on the house. That won't solve anything," Adachi answers and advises him.

Adachi walks the intoxicated Dojima into the room, "Whoo... I'm home. Nanako! I'm back!"

Luke and Sora stand up in shock at the proceedings.

"Well, at least, I don't have be lecture tonight for coming over uninvited," Luke reflects.

"Welcome back..." Nanako mutters seeming disappointed.

"Oh, hi, Nanako-chan. Sorry but could you go get his futon ready?" Adachi asks and Nanako goes does that as Adachi drops Dojima onto the sofa. Adachi laughs, "Phew! I think he had a little too much to drink, ha, ha..."

"How else," Dojima hiccups before continuing, "Am I supposed to deal with this stuff! Stinking fancy-talking kid... I've, I've been in this line of work... Since you were all learning yer times tables!"

"Who's he talking about?" Luke whispers to Sora.

Sora shrugs, "No clue..."

"The prefectural police sent in special investigational support. Because you know, we haven't really made any progress on the serial murders since they started in April... Ha, ha... So this 'special support,' is supposedly a hot-shot detective from a well-known private agency but you shoulda seen the look on my face when I met him! He's younger than you two! I hear he's a pretty sharp cookie, though." Adachi explains to the protagonists.

"Aww, he's a brat like any other. Ain't nothing he can do to help." Dojima hiccups then goes on, " He goes on and on about deduction and deduction... Heh..."

"Ace or no ace, the prefecture oughtta be more careful about giving us brats to babysit... Condescend... Condescending jerks... Hiccup..." Dojima rants.

"The kid said, as long as he can be of assistance in solving a difficult case, he won't require a reward. Well, you can imagine the shine the higher-ups took to him after that. So we can't exactly turn him down," Adachi adds.

"Adachi!" Dojima shouts.

"Gah, sorry! Me and my big mouth," Adachi apologizes.

"You run your jaw like this is all some kinda joke. It's your fault to begin with, for jumping the gun and hauling in that Peeping Tom!" Dojima remarks his speech slurred.

"Oh, did you charge him with something at least?" Luke questions as Adachi laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his own head.

"And you two!" Dojima yells at Luke and Sora.

"Oh, we still a lecture even if he's drunk," Minato realizes.

"The both of you can take your share of the blame, too... Always wandering around crime scenes whenever somethin' happens," Dojima scolds the protagonists.

Nanako then comes running out stating, "His futon's ready."

Adachi tells Dojima helping the guy up off the sofa and helping him to his room, "Alright, Dojima-san, up and at them. Nanako-chan got your futon all ready for you!"

Nanako remarks, "Sure does stink like sake in here..."

Sora nods in agreement with that statement however Luke takes the chance to sneak out of the house.


	18. Chapter 18 - Meet Tsubaki

On Sunday morning, the protagonists they ride to Okina City for some shopping, they buy the some clothes for the team and then go to the Samegawa River bank where they meet the lonely boy once again.

"Oh, Mister! Miss!" The boy calls them over when he sees them. The boy tells them, "Ya know the sticker you gave me? Everyone already knew about it but I did make friends!"

"Thank goodness," Sora breathes.

"I talked to them every time I got a new sticker and they just kinda became my friends! It's thanks to you both! Oh, and also the fox," the boy exclaims.

"You know about the fox?" Luke questions.

"Uh-huh! I wrote my wish at the shrine. They said a fox grants wishes there. I'll go say thanks to the fox later!" The boy nods.

"We'll go to the shrine now, bye! I'm happy you're happy and that you have made some friends!" Sora exclaims gleefully.

On the way to the shrine, Luke and Sora update the Investigation Team's armours, weapons and equipment at Daidara's metal-works but at the shrine the fox jumps of the roof and greets them. They inform the fox of the complete wish which pleases the fox. It appears the shrine's reputation is getting better and better.

After getting back from hanging out with everybody's favourite fox, the protagonists head to Junes where they bump into Adachi who is slacking off as usual. They end up going to the grocery department where go shopping with Adachi and talk with each other. At the Dojima residence, Sora studies.

The next morning in homeroom, Mr Morooka gives a delightful little speech, "Don't get carried away just because some scatter-brained idol is back in town! You hear me! That's Riku, for all you out-of-the-loop morons. All he does are variety shows and silly old commercials! What's the damn point of running your mouths about some half-wit whose only talent is appearing on shows for idiots?"

"What! You can't say things like that!" Sora protests.

However Mr Morooka responds, "Shut up! Now, I've got the perfect lecture for all you blockheads! Let's talk some Friedrich Nietzsche! It makes sense! Many of you are reacting to your own ressentiment toward that idol girl by talking about him, right?"

"Um, no... That's not the case. Riku-ku's actually nice, he gave me extra tofu! How dare you imply otherwise!" Sora disagrees with Mr Morooka.

"Why the hell do you look all so upset! It's just the wretched Narukami speaking again!" Mr Morooka complains.

"Hey... That's my friend, jerk," Luke mentions his voice icy as the Arctic wastelands.

"Stand your ass up, Ashida!" Mr Morooka. Luke responds by stepping onto his table to stand up on it. Mr Morooka ignores this behaviour somewhat and demands, "What does ressentiment mean? Answer the question!"

"Hatred and jealousy, like what I feel for you without the jealousy part," Luke dares.

"Ah, I see you've already done the reading, smart-ass. Well, you got it right. Ressentiment is a French word denoting hatred and jealousy! It's different from resent, because it;s used specifically for jealous emotions toward someone better than you! I'm sure you're all very familiar with how that feels. At least I won't have to go into much depth on this one and just so you know... There are _lots_ more people out there who are much better all you lot!" Mr Morooka comments.

"Well, well, must terrible to be you as you are kinda worst than all us put together," Luke remarks earning himself a lunchtime detention.

Nevertheless though, Luke was accepting another ema request from the fox after school. The ema was written in strong masculine handwriting which read; _I have nothing to live for. I want to recapture the joy of life_. After which a random stranger who was on the haggard side talks to Luke. Luke presumes the guy is the man who wrote the ema based on the principle that most people don't talk randomly without it being fate or something.

"Isn't this a great-looking shop? My grandfather started this shop and I closed it down. Nowadays, kids don't make models... If they want toys, Junes has a much bigger selection. I can't compete," the man asks Luke.

"Oh, that's too bad, random stranger," Luke comments.

"A long while ago, kids used to come in here and show off the models they'd built, comparing to see who the best. The store was so lively. Ah those were the days..." The haggard man reminisces and sighs.

_So, you're definitely the one who wrote the ema request then_, Luke reflects.

Man is despondent, "I feel sorry for the toys that still remain in the store... I want them to be completed but it'd be even more pathetic if they had to be constructed by me. The models would be happier if a young kid like you made them.."

"Oh, that's why you randomly stared talking to me..." Luke realizes Luke sighs prior to asking the man, "Want me to make one?"

"Huh? Would you do that? Do you have model paint at your place? You need clippers? Do you use putty! What about detail pens?" The man exclaims.

"Oh, I have nothing of that stuff," Luke admits puzzled.

The man shoves at Luke, a box set containing an unfinished model, "Here, you can have this! Please show it to me when you're done!"

"Thanks," Luke accepts the model while wondering where to get model paint, clippers, putty and detail pens.

Sora however did not get a detention so she goes to hang out with Naoki Konishi who asked her at lunchtime to meet him at his family's liquor store.

"Oh, hello, Sora-san," Naoki greets her.

Sora smiles, "Nice to see yo, Naoki-san. Let's, spend the afternoon together."

"Sure, it's okay," Naoki agrees despite the suggestion being his one in the first place.

After Naoki finishes helping out his parents, Sora takes Naoki Konisi out to the Chinese Diner Aiya in the central shopping district in Inaba where the staff there have really taken a shine to her. One staff member in particular would have to Aika Nakamura who's family owns the diner. The girl has navy blue hair with a Chinese clip in it and is nearly also seen wearing her white headscarf and a deep red apron. Aika is a calm, stoic character who is mostly emotionless but can occasionally been seen laughing with Setsuko when she eats the rainy day challenge. Also Sora considers Aika to be a good friend especially after delivering her a ramen during school camp to her when Sora stole or rather borrowed Luke's phone in the middle of the night. The girls mostly trade recipes and talk about food. Recently Aika has shown interest in getting a job outside of Inaba. Anyway back to the present, Aika drops Sora and Naoki their food and after a brief chat with Setsuko goes back to work.

"This place is pretty good, huh? Also, I'm surprised you get a expression out of Nakamura-san she's normally quite reserved around people," Naoki remarks in awe.

Sora shrugs, "I eat here a lot, Aika-chan's a good friend. She likes to laugh at Luke when he attempts to eat a rainy special especially after I had already eaten three of them."

"Ha! You're an odd one... Three rainy specials? What on earth are you?" Naoki laughs before admitting, "I usually eat here a lot because it's so close to our place but for some reason, I haven't eaten here recently."

"Because of the murder?" Sora wonders.

"Hmm... You're right, actually... I feel like everyone's staring at me... The liquor is pretty busy but I can't do much to help. I mean, it's actually not our business that's busy. Most of the media has stopped coming around but if there's nothing new to report on, sometimes they'll pop up," Naoki replies.

"Oh, it's good that the media's stopped coming, right?" Sora asks pausing before her next mouthful of ramen.

"Hmm, perhaps... Though, lately, the neighbours have been coming one after the other... 'Poor thing,' they'll sob. Even the lady from the neighbourhood association came. Funny how she never actually spoke to sis before... Then they all me, 'you need to live an admirable life for your sister's sake,' It's suffocating," Naoki answers making Sora decide to stop eating for the moment. Naoki asks Sora, "I mean... What exactly is an admirable life, anyway?"

"Contributing to society," Sora guesses.

Naoki echoes, "Contributing to society... Like, becoming a politician?"

"Maybe, if you want," Sora smiles softly at the thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just seem to talk about odd things when I'm around you. Anyway, let's eat. Chinese food isn't good once it gets cold," Naoki admits making Sora blush slightly.

Aika comes up behind Naoki and glares at him making him and Sora laugh. After Naoki finishes eating with Sora he leaves her behind with Aika. Sora helps out Aika with her late shift and helps close up shop too. The chef offers Sora a part-time but Sora refuses saying she doesn't another job and plus she eats far too many free stuff there it's time she paid them back. Aika shakes her head at her friend and wishes her a safe trip home as Sora leaves to go there.

At's Luke house he is asleep in his room with his head on the coffee table and a partially complete model robot next to him.

Once school is over for the day, Sora meets up with Naoki again and they go to eat with each at Souzai Daigaku.

"Then Masaya made up an excuse for why he was late and he said, the wind was really strong. The teacher go really pissed. 'Shut your eyes, all of you!' He yelled and started scolding us but no one knew why we had to close our eyes, so it was really awkward... After scolding us, he starts class and yells out, 'who wants to answer? I know! Masaya, answer the question!' And Masaya says, 'I can't see the board with my eyes closed,'the teacher lost it right there and the class became a free period," Naoki tells Sora a story as they eat.

Naoki then laughs and Sora joins him saying, "You must of had Mr Morooka, he's an interesting teacher to say the least."

"It's true," Naoki confirms.

"Hey, I'll you tell my own tale of failure, it was hilarious," Sora announces before telling Naoki her funny story which was absolutely embarrassing making Naoki erupt in a laughting frenzy.

"Really? Oh, Sora-chan! That's hilarious! Ha, ha... I feel like it's been a while since I laughed," Naoki exclaims before his face becoming gentle.

A passing woman in apron then makes a comment about Naoki Konishi to her friend who also in an apron, "That child, remember? The liquor store's..."

"Konishi-san's son, right?" The other woman verifies.

The first one makes a mention, "Their daughter was killed."

"Poor thing," the second woman comments.

"A psychic on TV said that their ancestors committed some sin," a woman gossips.

"I heard their store faces the northeast and that's what's bringing in all the bad luck," the other woman tells her friend.

"But that boy looked cheerful. You'd figure he would be sad. That's pretty cold of him," the woman remarks.

"Siblings close in age aren't that friendly to each other. My son and daughter are..." A loud talking woman starts to mention but trails off as she and the other woman walk further away from eyeshot.

All this talk is appalling to Sora who overheads the discussion along with Naoki who is grim-faced when hearing the woman gossip about him carelessly.

"I'll go tell them off," Sora decides getting up but Naoki grabs her hand getting her to sit back down.

"No, it's okay... They're not worth your time. Those, roving eyes, are always around somewhere... I'm used to it, though... It seems they're not satisfied unless I look like a victim. That' why it's been so long since I've talked to anyone about stupid things and just laughed... It's fun," Naoki informs Sora.

Sora smiles warmly when she sees Naoki smile as he releases her hand, "That's good, Naoki-kun, I'm glad you have fun..."

"Ha, ha... I'm sorry. I probably made you feel uneasy, huh? Let's go home," Naoki apologizes. Sora nods as she and Naoki walk together.

Back at Luke's house the man himself, Luke has made some more progress on the model after having a late afternoon detention.

After school the next day, while Sora is hanging out with Aika again but Luke is waiting for Ai Ebihara at the Yasogami High shoe lockers, when Kou and some of his classmates walk past by.

"Hey Luke, what are doing? Our class had a presentation today, so we were at the auditorium," Kou inquires upon noticing Luke.

One of Kou classmates comments before can say a word, "Oh yeah, you guys are both on the basketball team, right?"

"Hey, isn't Ai Ebihara your manager and Sora Narukami your neighbour, Luke-san!" One of the students adds.

"Seriously? Damn, now I'm jealous!" The classmate of Kou's exclaims making Luke twitch a little bit.

"It's not like Ai comes to practice," Kou remarks before Luke can bite the head off his classmate.

"Probably because she's always on the prowl for guys," a student scoffs in-sensitively.

Another student smirks, "Yeah, I heard she's pretty loose and doesn't she look like she's got a sugar daddy or two?"

"Yeah, she's stacking the paper," Kou's classmate agrees making Luke twitch again.

"I wonder how much she get paid?" A student ponders aloud making Luke want to punch the guy through a wall.

Kou's classmate snaps at his friend, "Damn, dude, don't hold back or anything!"

"You think it's a cheaper market out here in the boonies?" Smirks a student.

"I don't know man, this is premium grade high school tail we're talking about and with a body like that?" Kou's classmate questions.

"Seriously, just look at her hips," sighs a student causing Luke's fist to clench.

Luke however doesn't want to get another detention so he blocks out the increasing vulgar conversation Kou's classmates are having with his headphones and music. But Luke doesn't last long as he tells the guys off his blue eyes burning with a cold flame of utter death, "Shut up! Now you cretins! You have no bloody right to talk like that about anyone!"

Kou is also appalled by his classmates and sighs angrily, "Cut it out, guys. You don't even know if that stuff is true."

The seem like they want to argue but after Luke gives them a death stare.

One of the guys relents in complete fear, "Alright, alright... Aw, hell, I'm gonna be late for a meeting what a coincidence. Bye!"

The students flee like the wind as Luke crosses his arms grumpily.

Kou apologizes, "Sorry, Luke. I know you and Ai-san are pretty close, right?"

Luke nods his jaw clenched as he still brims with fury.

"Bu those guys aren't usually that bad. Don't hold it against them, all right?" Kou advises.

Luke doesn't say anything so Kou frowns and says farewell prior to walking away. Ai then comes out looking distress.

Luke's wrath fades as he asks her, "Um... Did you hear them?"

"They were practically yelling... It's not like, that kinda stuff really bother me. I expect it. They don't even know me. Why should I care what they think? I'm fine," Ai answers appearing obviously not fine. Ai looks down blushing as she adds, "But, thanks..."

"No problem, those guys were jerks," Luke remarks relaxing.

"I'm gonna head home... And you're gonna walk with me," Ai informs Luke.

"Certainly, my pleasure," Luke agrees taking her hand and walking Ai Ebihara to her house and then going to his home.

At home Sora cooks a chinese themed dinner and makes juicy meatball for lunches for everyone to eat tomorrow using new skills she picked up at Aiya's family's dinner. Meanwhile Luke after having dinner at Dojima's he returns to his own house where he continues to work on his model robot which he doesn't complete.

_It's harder than it looks to do,_ Luke sighs.

On the 30th of the 6th month, Luke goes to basketball practice as Sora performs her role as manager of the soccer club that Daisuke is in. During practice Kou shows up dress in his school uniform still.

"Hey, Luke... I'm about to, uh... I'm gonna head out to the orphanage. I just wanted to you to know... Later," Kou informs Luke who freezes slightly as Kou walks away.

After practice, Sora and Daisuke approach Luke.

"Hi, Luke-kun..." Sora pauses seeing an rare expression on Luke's face.

"Yo... Hey, where's Kou?" Daisuke asks Luke.

Luke clears his throat before answering, "Kou, he... He went to, the... To the orphanage."

Daisuke exclaims, "Today? Hmm... I'm kinda worried..."

"Let's catch up to him, then," Sora advises seeing that both guys are concerned.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Daisuke nods.

Luke looks hesitant but agrees to come with them to catch with Kou on his way back from the orphanage. The three of them swiftly reach the Yasoinaba station after Luke gets changed out of his basketball gear.

The three of them manage to catch Kou at the entrance, Kou asks the trio, "What are you three doing here?"

"You alright?" Luke asks with worry.

"You guys came all the way out here just to worry about me? Losers," Kou jokes.

"So what happened?" Sora wonders.

"The orphanage hasn't changed at all. The teachers even remembered who I was and they were really nice to me but they said they can't tell me who my real parents are or why I was left there," Kou answers.

"I see..." Daisuke comments.

Kou shows the trio a letter telling them, "They did give me this, though. I've been too scared to read it by myself but it's a letter from the person who left me at the orphanage."

Luke red eyes widen slightly remembering as he remembers his aunt dropping him off at the orphanage a week after his parent's funeral. Luke had nothing but the clothes on his back at the orphanage and the whole world seemed against him.

The four of them sit down on the steps of the station as Kou reads his letter to them.

Kou begins, "I, I'm gonna read it... _Dear Kou-kun... By the time you read this, you'll have grown into a fine young man. Your parents named you, Kou, because they hoped that you would always be in good health. They considered health more important than fame or money, because it's much harder to keep and maintain. You see, your parents were very frail and they passed away about half a year after you were given up for adoption. They always wanted you to know how sorry they were that they couldn't raise you themselves. They loved you very dearly. Kou, you are your parents' ray of hope. No matter how difficult things get, hold your head up high and keep pressing onward. You can't lose hope. Both of them would undoubtedly say 'we will be watching over you, always.' _No names. Not a single clue."

Luke feels a strong tinge of jealousy. _Why does he parents get to say they love him... My parents never got to tell me that after they died. There didn't know they were going to die they had things in place in they did but they never left him any letters to read. It's not fair! It's so frustrating! Actually I don't believe my parents could love me not after what I did... The dying look of horror on mum's face.. No I didn't do that just for me... I didn't... I must stop thinking like this... I refuse to believe my parents hated me they must have love me... Right? They must have... I only did what I did to save that kid... I didn't know what I was doing... The guy who killed my parents... I didn't want hurt him. Did I? No I did and I so did. hurt 'him.' My parents knew that but could they still love me after what I did? I hope they can forgive my sins... My parents are dead but I still want to know if they would love me anymore... Why did I pull the trigger? _ Luke reflects darkly to himself in his head.

"My real parents are dead... I was half expecting something like this but it's still pretty shocking, ya know? I have no one..." Kou goes on to say.

"That's not true," Sora argues passionately.

Kou chuckles bitterly, "You think so? I really don't know anymore... But I'm glad to have found out... I'm glad to have this. Thanks, Sora, Luke and you Daisuke too. Thanks."

"You know we are here for you, man," Luke remarks trying to forget the night his parents and many others were slaughtered.

"Thanks, Luke," Kou tells him.

"It's gonna get dark soon. Let's had home... There are others who are worried about you, too," Daisuke enlightens Kou who nods.

Back at Luke's house, Luke continues his robot model building project without much of a word working until the model was finally complete. Sora then invites Luke for a sing off to further cheer him up. Which he really need after today's events with Kou brought up some memories of his earlier life at his orphanage.

Luke decides to get a part-time job of working as a hospital janitor for some random reason he couldn't quite pin point. Luke just thought he needs something extra to distract him from his own thoughts despite his dislike of hospitals. Sora comes finds Luke in the shopping district, lost as per usual and proceeds to drag him into the Chinese Diner Aiya whilst wearing the place's uniform.

"You got another part-time job too?" Luke questions.

"Well, my other part-time jobs keep calling me saying there's not enough hours for me to do and I'm starting to get bored. I like working... Plus Aiya's has great food and Aika Nakamura, my friend works there so I get to catch up with her," Sora answers.

"Is she a social link now?" Luke asks taking a seat in the diner.

"Not everyone who's my friend is social link, Luke," Sora informs him as she heads into the kitchen.

Luke reflects on the thought that he might hang out with people because he might actually care about them and that it's not just because they are social links. Luke frowns but Sora comes back and challenges Luke to finish a rainy day special mega beef bowl.

Sora then eats two beef bowls as she and Aika Nakamura take a break from work to watch Luke attempt to win the challenge. Luke fails yet again making Aika smirk. Luke tells Aika to get back to work grumpily as he pays. Sora also hops to work. Luke leaves the diner saying he should probably get to that new part time job got.

At Inaba Municipal Hospital Luke is performing his role as the hospital's janitor as he cleans the windows in the place's long dark hallways. As his cleaning he overheads a conversation between a doctor and a nurse despite his music from his headphones. Luke turns down the volume as he listens in as he finds the cleaning thing a little boring.

"What do you want? If your shift is over, then go home!" The doctor shouts at Luke after he notices him. Luke stays anyway to listen in the discussion.

Luke hears part of the doctor whispers to the nurse, "After patrolling... The empty room."

The doctor walks away as the nurse walks the opposite way approaching Minato.

The nurse with black hair and white and pink coloured nurse's uniform on chuckles, "Oh, were you listening?"

"Yeah," Luke answers bluntly as he nods.

"Oho... You're cute. You're the student who started working here today, right? I'll show you something fun the next time you're here," the nurse implies holding her clipboard.

"Right," Luke blinks.

"I'll see you again," the nurse tells him as she saunters off.

Luke finishes up his shift and returns home without much more events of interest occurring.

On the 2nd, Luke meets up with the man who gave him the task of building a model robot which took quite awhile.

"That's the Mf-06S Brahman I gave you! You actually built it... Wow, it's good, well-made..." The man exclaims seeing the model Luke brought with him.

"Certainly took long enough to make," Luke mutters under his breath as the man tears up.

The man declares, "Making plastic models takes a lot of time, huh? The time you spend makes the love for your creation deeper... Ha, ha, I must be getting old... I was recalling the days I spent toiling away at plastic models. It was fun but it's all in the past now. Thank you. By giving me a final glimpse of this joy, you made me realize that this phase of my life has passed. I thank you... Oh, and the shrine, too. I finally feel like I can find something else to live for."

"Um, cool... Request completed then," Luke mentions.

"Oh, yeah. You can have this, too. I have fond memories of this model. I don't need it anymore. It's time to move on," the man who is at peace now gives Luke an unfinished model set.

"Um, thanks," Luke tells the man as he journeys to the shrine.

Luke informs the fox about the successful granting of the ema wish and spends some time with the grateful yet still very adorable fox. That night Luke does make the model he was given which is not surprising. Meanwhile Sora spends the day hanging out with Marie around the Inaba area.

It's Sunday so Luke and Sora venture into the Velvet Room where they manage their Personas and update them. After doing so Luke goes to shrine where he receive another ema request. This written in beautiful feminine handwriting which reads_, I want to be able to converse better. I don't want to hurt people with the rude things I say when I'm nervous_.

Meanwhile Sora bumps into Kanji in the central shopping district.

Sora greet Kanji, "Hi, Kanji-kun. Long time no see."

"Hey, Sora-senpai... You have some time?" Kanji inquires.

"I have plenty, want to go for a bite to eat," Sora answers.

"Sweet!" Kanji exclaims.

Sora goes to the Chinese Diner Aiya with Kanji at his suggestion.

"Man, I'm starving for some Chinese! But if I eat and then go home, I can't finish mum's food... She serves so much, you'd think I have five brothers. She's trying to make my stomach burst," Kanji mentions.

"Maybe I could come over one time... I'll finish food for you, no sweet," Sora suggests.

Kanji laughs, "You could, I bet... Mum would love it."

The a man in suit with a yellow tie enters the diner and demands, "Aren't you Kanji Tatsumi? What are you doing here?"

"Can't you tell? Hey, you're a cop. What do you mean, what am I doing?" Kanji counters.

"Just what I said. There's been quite a commotion around here lately," the man who is also a police officer informs.

"Well maybe if you did you job, things'd get quieter, huh?" Kanji snaps.

"You, You need to fix that attitude... Oh, well. Just don't pull anything, got it?" the police officer grumbles.

"I didn't..." Kanji begins to say.

However the police officer sighs loudly, "I'm gonna eat somewhere else."

"Jerk... The cops are always like that. Soon as they spot me it's, 'what are ya going,' or 'you look suspicious,' and all that stuff," Kanji mutters.

Sora realizes that treatment might get annoying over time, "Oh, sorry."

"Meh, I'm used to it," Kanji shrugs prior to apologizing to her, "Sorry for getting you mixed up in this Senpai... I really am just a trouble-maker. For you and for mum. She's always apologizing for me. She's been sprouting more and more white hairs..."

"You just need to change," Sora advises.

Kanji considers the idea, "Yeah, huh? Filial piety, right? I don't really know what to do or so I thought."

"Huh?" Sora questions.

"I'm gonna use this power I got to make this town peaceful! I've been causing nothing but trouble but now I can finally return the favour! So let's get to it, Senpai!" Kanji explains.

Sora grins, "Sounds like a great plan!"

"Hey chief, the food ready yet?" Kanji asks the diner's chief.

"Huh? You ordered something, Kan-chan?" The chief puzzles.

Kanji snaps, he's going to take awhile to change, "I told you not to call me Kan-chan! And I did order: liver-leek stir fry and pot stickers! Tch! I'm gonna tear you store apart so fast you won't have time to file for insurance!"

Sora coughs on purpose, "Hmm... Kanji, remember what we were just talking about."

"Oh, uh, well..." Kanji panics his eyes wide and he edits his rant, "I'm gonna tear it apart and rebuild it twice as good! I, I'm gonna renovate your ass!"

Sora face palms briefly but Kanji doesn't see that.

Since the chief remarks, "Sounds good to me."

"Here, your food," Aika Nakamura tells Kanji and Sora as she places down their food.

After eating at the Chinese diner Sora elects to journey home.

At home Sora has a chat with Dojima at the table in the kitchen.

As Dojima is looking through the some papers that are on the table grumbling, "It was there before... Those damn kids... Don't they teach them how to file data anymore?"

"Um..." Sora mumbles.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't talking about you," Dojima apologizes.

"Can I help?" Sora offers to.

Dojima shakes his head, "No, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"So what were you looking for?" Sora wonders.

"I was trying to find an old newspaper article... It was falling apart, so I made a copy but the copy seems to have gone missing. There's a certain case where we don't have a suspect yet and since the trail's going cold, it's about to be buried under newer cases but I can't give up on this one... Ever," Dojima answers.

Nanako wanders in the room, "Dad?"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Dojima asks his daughter.

"My stomach hurts..." Nanako whines making everyone in the room concerned.

"Was it something you ate?" Dojima panics standing up.

"It feels like a sharp pain below my stomach," Nanako explains.

"What! I'll call the doc... No, wait. This happened before. Is it the same feeling?" Dojima frets and asks Nanako.

"I don't know," Dojima's little girl answers.

"Ugh... Okay, the medicine we used before is..." Dojima thinks aloud but his phone starts to ring, "Damn it! Who's calling at this time of night?" Dojima answers the phone, "Dojima here! Adachi? I'm hanging up... A sealed letter? For me? Is it from Ichihara-san! When did it come? You forgot! Adachi! I'm no my way!" Dojima hangs up the phone and tells Sora that, "Gotta go. The medicine should be in the first aid kit... She's in your hands."

"Um, ah," Sora mumbles as Dojima rushes out the door and Luke walks in the door looking confused at Dojima's sudden departure.

Sora turns to Luke and asks him, "Um, where's the medicine? You know where it from when I was sick, right?"

Luke sighs and he gets the medicine for Nanako and helps Sora put Nanako to bed. Sora helps the best she can by singing Nanako a lullaby to help her sleep better.

A few hours later Sora and Luke are in the kitchen having a cup of tea each when Dojima comes back

"Sora... Luke... You two are still up and Luke I would say I'm surprise to see you but that'll just sound stupid... It's late. Go to sleep, Sora and Luke go home," Dojima notices the protagonists are still awake.

"But Nanako..." Luke mentions.

"Shut up! Now's not the time..." Dojima snaps.

Sora and Luke flinch slightly because of the harsh tone.

Dojima apologizes, "No... Sorry. It's something personal with me... How's Nanako?"

"I gave her the medicine and put her to bed. Sora sang her a lullaby so Nanako's sleeping now," Luke answers.

"She's sleeping... Good. Thanks you both been a great help here... It's pretty late. Go hit the hay," Dojima tells them.

"Okay," Sora agrees as Luke nods.

Dojima informs, "Night, Sora. Night, Luke. Luke you stay if you really want."

"Goodnight," Sora and Luke reply in unison as Sora go off to her own bed and Luke goes to his house.

After school, Luke goes to Yasogami High's rooftop after Sora told him she had a vision that he would find a clue to completing an ema request up there. Luke ends up talking to a girl up there.

"Hi, I need to speak to you I think," Luke tells the girl.

"Huh? What, don't just walk up to me and talk to talk me all of sudden! Don't you know that's rude?" The girl with short red hair and in her Yasogami uniform responds.

"I just wanted to talk you," Sora points out.

"Oh, um... Sorry for blowing up like that. It's fine. I'm not in a hurry to go anywhere or anything. So," the girl apologizes but then trails off getting flustered.

Luke looks at the girl mumbling and becoming more and more awkward. _Yep, she's the one who left the ema wish. Sora was right there is a clue to the request up there,_ Luke concludes staring at the girl.

"What do you want? Stop, stop staring at my face!" The girl clumsily snaps.

Luke raises an eyebrow in puzzlement and remain staring at her.

"What... What? Normal people would have left by now, yelling something at me. You're weird," the girl comments making Luke shrug. The girl narrows her eyes like a type A tsundere with a default harsh mode, "What are you standing there for? Say something to me, you got that!"

Luke remains silent unable to think of anything to say and the girl awkwardly storms off. Luke shrugs and puts the volume up in his headphones.

The best friend of the headphone wearing boy however meet up with Naoki and they walk to the Chinese diner Aiya at Naoki's suggestion.

On their way to the diner a passing housewife calls out, "Naoki-kun! Are you coming back from school? You shouldn't be wasting time here! Don't you think your parents are worried with you wandering about, just like our sister did? You're not helping out at the store? I hear your father's having a hard time."

"Hmm..." Naoki responds.

"Don't hmm me. I know it's tough with what happened to your sister but in times like these, a family has to unite and help each other out, right? Look, I'm just trying to help you and your family out. That attitude isn't very nice," the unnamed housewife snaps making Naoki seem even more distressed.

"Um, excuse me, Naoki's allow to have a break when he wants to. You can't just order him around and his attitude is fine..." Sora begins to protest appalled at the woman.

Naoki place his hand on Sora's shoulder, "It, it's okay, Sora-san..."

"I'll be going now. Naoki-kun, keep your chin up and think about your family!" The housewife announces as she walks away.

"I'm sorry... It's a little awkward to be around me, huh?" Naoki apologizes taking his hand off Sora's shoulder.

"It's not your fault," Sora informs him.

"Yeah... If you weren't here... I would've been in a predicament. Since my family runs a business here, we have to stay on good terms with the neighbours... So I can't yell at them... Thank you," Naoki admits.

"No problem, glad I could help," Sora responds warmly.

"I'm sorry. I'm, gonna go home now. we'll eat together next time," Naoki tells her before walking away.

Sora shouts out a farewell before heading to Dojima's house. At home during the middle of the night, Sora opens the fridge which has a bowl of homemade pudding it has Nanako's name written on it but Sora doesn't notices this because of her hunger and the fact pudding is her favourite food. Sora missed out on Chinese that afternoon she's still very famished thus she eats the pudding but afterwards she read that it was Nanako's. Sora feels really guilty so she makes a new pudding from scratch for Nanako but also makes few an extra ones for herself to avoid future issues like that.

Luke meets Tsundere girl with short red bob for hair on the rooftop again.

"Hi, how it going?" Luke asks the girl.

"Oh, you. I was waiting for... I mean, what are you doing here again? No one asked you to come. Well? I'm busy, so what, what's on you mind!" The girl nervously responds.

"Do you need help speaking?" Luke decides on the blunt approach.

"What! Where, where'd you hear that? Oh... It, it's not like I'm worried about it! Leave me alone!" The girl demands defensively.

"I'll give lessons, I had them before, they work kinda," Luke offers.

"Conversation lessons! I, I don't need them! Leave me alone!" The girl exclaims.

"Oh, come on, I need the practice," Luke encourages.

"Okay, if you really want to teach some then maybe I'll listen to you for a while, just to be nice," the girl agrees.

Luke launches into a conversation with Tsundere girl giving her tips on how to converse with other people which he learnt recently from Sora.

After a few tips the girl expresses, "You, you should've told me this earlier! Um, that's not right. It would have been most desirable if you would have imparted this wisdom at a much earlier occasion. Like that?"

"Yes, that's it exactly," Sora nods.

"Um... Thank you. The name's Tsubaki Maeda. I hope, you can teach me again sometime, Luke-kun. Bye!" The girl tells him prior to running away in embarrassment.

"See you next time, Tsubaki-chan," Luke waves at the girl before going to the river to do some fishing.

At the same time, Sora was with Naoki Konishi who agrees to go out with her to get Chinese food again but he mentions he has something he wants to ask her.

After Aika Nakamura serves them their food and leaves to go do one of her famous deliveries, Naoki tells Sora, "Yeah, so that thing I wanted to tell you was... I'm thinking about quitting school."

Sora blinks puzzled as she has been taken of guard by the news.

"I might take over the liquor shop. I really wasn't interested in our family's business... Honestly, I'm still not but when that woman told me that our family should unite, I knew she had a point..." Naoki explains.

"That's a good idea," Sora compliments him because now she understands.

"Yes, it is, huh? Up until now, I never even thought about taking over the liquor store. It's hard for me to say to you but... As long as Junes is there, I know our shop has no future. It's not like it's a store with a long tradition, so I thought it'd end with dad's generation when he retired but now I think I don't have any other choice... I have to do it," Naoki declares.

"Good luck, Naoki," Sora wishes him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why did sis die? Er... I don't mean how she died... I don't want to know what killed her but why did she have to die?" Naoki wonders sadly as Sora is reminded of her own feelings over Joji's unfair death making her fiddle with the ring Joji gave her.

Sora feels like she may cry but holds it in. _Naoki has lost someone too he needs all the attention not me, right now,_ she decides wordlessly in her mind.

"Inadvertently dragging me and my parent down with her... Why did everything end up this way?" Naoki talks about his sister as Sora rubs his shoulder supporting him. After a moment Naoki mentions, "I'll talk my parents. I think they'll be happy about it. Then I'll be a productive member of society and live an admirable life. Ha..."

After eating together Naoki promises Sora he'll see her again making her smile slightly but she still remains somewhat sorrowful. Naoki pauses asking her if something's wrong.

Sora shakes her saying no but admits she is thinking about a very dear friend of hers who she loved very much.

Naoki asks Sora what happened to her friend and Sora simply tells him that her friend died. Naoki eyes widen as he apologizes. Sora informs Naoki that he has no need to apologize as it's not his fault and then she walks away leaving Naoki a little concerned but he understands that Sora may need some time alone.

When Luke drops by Dojima's place he notices Sora's mood she he cheers her up with a song or two making Sora feel a little better. After which Luke takes her out of the house to go on a walk to get some fresh air. On that walk, they come across, the detective Adachi.

"Hm? What a coincidence. What are you two doing out so late? It's dangerous, you know. Go home," Adachi warns.

"We'll been fine. We can take care of ourselves," Luke assures him.

Adachi tells them, "You both must have lot of time on your hands. Dojima-san will be on your asses, you know."

"Again... We'll be fine," Luke mentions.

Adachi gets the protagonists to follow him to the Souzai Daigaku place in Inaba but as you might expect it's closed much to Adachi's disappointment. The old woman from the other day hassles Adachi for awhile. Adachi uses Luke and Sora as an excuse for getting out of having dinner of nimono with the old woman by saying he was meant to have dinner with them at house. Adachi then jokes around with them once the old woman leaves.

Adachi complains about the woman, "She really suck away my will to live. Can you imagine how awkward dinner would be, just me and her! I don't really like her nimono, anyway. The lotus root is too tough. Oh, uh, sorry for using you two like that. You both were a big help."

"It's no problem," Luke assures him.

Sora nods in agreement prior to telling a bad joke, "We were a big... Kelp?"

"Huh? Oh, 'cause there' seaweed in nimono? That was terrible," Adachi remarks.

"That joke was so bad it was funny," Luke comments raising an eyebrow at Sora.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist and that wasn't that bad," Sora disagrees.

"It's interesting you'd think of that, though. Sora, I bet you're a good cook, Maybe I really will come over but Dojima-san's still at work, right? Does that mean it'll be just the three of us? Isn't that weird?" Adachi muses.

"Wouldn't be just the three of us," Sora points out.

Luke backs her up by saying, "Nanako would be there and she'll be happy."

"You're such an older brother and sister to little Nanako, now. I think I've seen Nanako-chan smile a lot more since you both moved here." Adachi concludes prior to admitting to the protagonists, "Well, I am interested to see what you two are like as cooks. When I was in high school, I never gave cooking a single thought."

"What did you do instead?" Sora wonders.

"I just studied and studied. It was a pretty good school where our grades really mattered. I didn't min, though. You get back as much as you put in. Everyone knows that. My parents didn't care what else I did as long as my grades were good, too but that works out when you're a student," Adachi reminisces.

Luke questions him, "You don't enjoy yourself now?"

"I dunno. Grown-ups have a lot on their plates but I guess lately, things have been fun. It's nice to know there's something I'm good at. Ha-aha, this is embarrassing," Adachi admits.

"Yes, you're a great detective," Luke sarcastically remarks.

Adachi couldn't notice the sarcasm in Luke's tone and Adachi suggests, "Oh, we were talking about dinner... Sorry, not today. Maybe next time."

"You sure? you won't be any trouble," Sora asks him.

Adachi shakes his head and tells the protagonists, "I'll just stop by someplace on my way back. You two make sure to hurry home."

The next afternoon Luke goes to the rooftop where he greet Tsubaki the awkward tsundere girl, "Hi, Tsubaki, ready for another lesson?"

Tusbaki turns to him with tears in her eyes, "Oh... Your lesson didn't work! I just tired starting up a cheerful conversation with a girl in my class but I got nervous all of a sudden... I said something that I wasn't even thinking!"

"What did you say?" Luke asks Tsubaki.

"I said to girl, 'move aside, ugly; I'm coming through!' What should I do? She just started crying..." Tsubaki frets.

"Apologize to her," Luke suggests stating the obvious.

"What? How? How I'm I meant to do that!" Tsubaki panics.

Luke calms her down with an inspired speech about a little thing called courage, "Well, there's this thing called courage. Everyone has it. So it's important socially to show your courage by apologizing for your mistakes. Because everyone makes mistake once in while. So, people will understand. Even if it's something really horrible. You just have to the courage to believe people will forgive you for your sins."

"You, you're right... I'll apologize to her. Hurting other without apologizing is selfish and cowardly. I'll go apologize. Maybe after I do, I can try and have a real conversation with her. I can't keep using my bad conversation skills as an excuse," Tsubaki announces.

"I wish you, all the luck you could want," Luke informs Tsubaki making the girl blush.

"I'll do my best, thank you," Tsubaki whispers to him and starts to go down the stairs.

Luke hesitates but asks anyway, "Um, Tsubaki, can you wait a second?"

Tsuabki turns to him, "Yeah? What is it! I mean, sorry... What do you want to say?"

"Um, well, if have time later on... Could you go out with me for a bite to eat or something? If your not busy that is," Luke inquires his hand fiddling with his headphones.

"Of course, I'll call you. If you, give me your number," Tsubaki flirts.

Luke sighs with relief and Luke exchanges numbers with the fiery redhead as he promises her that he'll meet up if they both have the time. Luke then watches her leave with great interest and curiosity as Tsubaki walks downstairs. Luke then decides he could only ever think of Sora as a platonic friend or perhaps think of her like the sister he never had.

Speaking of the devil, Sora was in the central shopping district at the time with Naoki sharing a meal at everyone's favourite diner Aiya's.

"You remember how I talked about quitting school? I told my parents my plan. They were really against it... They told me, 'that's not what we want. live the way you want to,' then they asked, 'you hate school, don't you? You're just running away from it,' they got all suspicious of me suddenly. I wasn't expecting that at all," Naoki informs Sora.

"I wouldn't have, either," Sora confesses.

"I was just stunned. I couldn't even think of anything to say to them. If I wanted to run, I could do that forever. Since everyone's being so kind to me. Not just the Health Association, the class chores, club activities, everyone says I can just do whatever... Even the teachers just allow me to take tests home. If I show up late, if I leave early, I don't get penalized. None of my actions have consequences. I can't tell if I'm right or wrong, since everyone reacts the same either way. No one gives me orders. They just tell me to take it easy. Then they take all responsibility away from me. Eventually, it doesn't matter if I'm even there. I don't have to do anything... I don't even have to exist. Am I really that pitiable?" Naoki tells her sounding upset.

"You're not the only one," Sora states feeling upset herself.

"Oh... Huh? Oh yes... I know, now... Your friend... I'm so sorry Sora... I, I didn't think when I just said that, I..." Naoki apologizes.

"It's okay, it was awhile ago. You didn't intend any harm," Sora assures him.

"What should I do? Should I just keep going around and telling people not to treat me special like I've been doing? Should I act like sis never existed? Being stared at, being pitied, being alienated by my friends... Should I just pretend not to notice, until everyone gets tired of it? When they do get tired of it... Won't I be alone?" Naoki ponders aloud.

Sora looks down and her thoughts turn to Joji, _I wonder if he's all alone in whatever existence he is in now_...

Naoki notices Sora's troubled look and apologizes, "I'm sorry... I'm just rambling... I really don't know what I'm saying right now... Ha, ha... I'm sorry, it's not a good subject to talk about while eating... Lately, I don't even taste my food..."

Naoki finishes eating with Sora and leaves her with Aika as he heads home. Sora and her friend Aika talk together as Sora performs her part-time job's work shift at the diner until closing time. Now after Luke finished hanging out with tsundere Tsubaki he goes to meet another tsundere girl by the name of Marie.

Marie requests of Luke, "Hey, can I see a, 'school?' You're going to one, right? I wanna go see what that's like."

"Okay, I'll take to my school. Follow me," Luke nods in obedience.

On the way to Yasogami High School near the Samegawa flood plain, Marie asks, "You go to 'school,' every day, right?"

"Yes," Luke confirms.

"You don't get tired of it?" Marie responds.

"I skip it sometimes," Luke confesses.

"Oh, hmm but you and Sora still don't come to that room often enough. Stupid-moron-I-hate-you. That's why I hate, 'playboys.'" Marie grumbles.

"So, Marie... You want me to take you out more often," Luke mutters under his breath moving his to one side.

Then randomly Yosuke then approaches the duo saying, "Yo, dude! I thought you already went home... Oh, hey, Marie-chan? It's been a while, hasn't it? I heard that you'd meet with Sora, Chie and Yukiko. So, Luke, you're showing her around, huh?"

"Yeah," Luke nods.

"What are you guys doing? Out on a stroll?" Yosuke wonders.

"I'm showing her the school," Luke informs.

"Huh? You are?" Yousuke questions.

"Well, Marie, just told me today that, she wanted to see a school. Thus I said that, I'll take her to see our high school," Luke elaborates.

"Oh, I get it. Marie-chan goes to a different school, after all, huh," Yosuke assumes but still questions the notion, "Er, still... What could be special about our school?"

"Seriously," Luke sighs before suggesting to Yosuke, "Why don't you come with us?"

"Oh, well... Alright, I'll join ya," Yosuke agrees before telling Marie, "Allow me to welcome you to Yasogami High!"

"Can I go inside?" Marie inquires.

"Of course you can," Luke assures Marie.

Yosuke supports Luke's contention, "It's no problem, Marie-chan. School's out for rest of today but there's still some people around. We can go in. I mean, we can always say that we're showing you around the school!"

_That's exactly what we are going to be doing, though... So wouldn't that be just stating the obvious,_ Luke muses in his mind as he, Yosuke and Marie walk towards the school.

In a 2nd floor hallway in Yasogami High, Marie appears to be enjoying the grand tour that's she's getting from Yosuke and Luke.

"And, here's our classroom. Pretty retro, huh? I guess you could call it cozy," Yosuke announces as he points out the classroom for Marie.

Marie is almost awe-stricken and disagrees as she looks upon the school, "It's so big."

"Huh? It is?" Yosuke questions with confusion.

"Well, there's a lot of empty land here... I guess the school's pretty big if you count the fields and yards and stuff," Yosuke reasons prior asking, "What about where you are, Marie-chan? Is it cramped, since it's in the city?"

"Me? It's tiny. I mean, it's a single room," Marie turns around with puzzlement.

Yosuke is shocked, "One room! Um... Seriously? Is it, uh... Some kind of advanced placement class or something?"

Marie shrugs, "I don't know. It's small, it's dark, The Nose never says anything. Nobody ever says anything. It's boring."

"The Nose... Is that, uh, what you call your teacher? A teacher who doesn't talk... Isn't that neglecting your job?" Yosuke falsely assumes.

Luke murmurs to himself, "Hmm..."

"Hey, I want to see more. There's still more to see, right?" Marie requests already strolling forward to the stairs leaving Luke and Yosuke behind.

"Hm... She's as strange as she was last time," Yosuke sighs cringing a little but he quickly brightens, "Then again, everybody I've gotten to know recently has been pretty much on the odd side, so I'm used to it. Ha-aha..."

"Let's catch up to Marie before she gets lost," Luke decides moving forward.

"Before she gets lost? Dude, I think she'll be fine as long she possess a better sense of direction than you," Yosuke argues.

On the Yasogami High rooftop, Marie glances around as Yosuke tells her, "And this is where we hang out. What do you think? Isn't this a great place to spend your youth?"

"Youth? How does someone spend youth? Give me an example," Marie puzzles.

"An ex-example!" Yosuke exclaims before awkwardly answering her, "Well, ya know, um... Building friendships, sharing your concerns, confiding in each other... Stuff like that? It's kinda awkward to have to put it into words..."

"Hm... I Don't get it. Do Green and Red go that, too?" Marie asks referring to Chie as Green and Yukiko as red.

Yosuke gives a blank look so Luke steps in to answer the question, "Of course."

"Why do you need to spend youth? Don't you have anything better to do?" Marie bluntly questions him.

Yosuke is appalled by the statement, "You! You want me to say more? Er, well... I mean, it's fun. Not being in superficial relationships... Being with people who know the real you."

Marie echoes with confusion, "The real you?"

Yosuke nods as he explains, "Being with people like that helps keep me from losing sight of who I am. Ya know, so I can face myself... Ah... Ugh! This is embarrassing! I can't say any more! Sorry!"

"It wasn't that bad... It was a pretty good explanation really," Luke tells Yosuke.

Marie murmurs to herself pondering, "Face yourself..."

"Wondering about your 'true self', Marie?" Luke inquires.

"No. I said it before, there's... No truth," Marie replies but gazing down deep in thought.

"Let's just... End this here. Please, forget I said anything," Yosuke advises as he speedily changes the topic telling them, "So, um... I know! You haven't seen the library yet, right? We don't have all day, so let's get going!"

Yosuke ventures downstairs but Marie lingers on the rooftop so Luke elects to remain there with her as Marie ponders to herself, "Face your true self?"

"Marie, you coming?" Luke prompts.

"Let's go," Marie announces walking past Luke who follows.

Yosuke and Luke continue to give Marie a bit more of a tour around the school before Luke escorts her back to the Velvet Room.

When Sora gets home to Dojima residence she finds Luke there and he is cooking which is odd. Sora is obviously stunned and ask why he is cooking. Luke informs her that he promised Tsubaki he'd have lunch with her tomorrow. Sora asks her firend why he's going through all the trouble of making crispy Daigaku-imo from scratch. Luke swiftly silences his sister by giving her a serving of the meal that he prepared earlier to avoid talking to he about Tsubaki. Luke's plan works as Sora loves the Daigaku-imo a lot. The honey glazed sweet potatoes with their crunchy deep fried outside and their pillowy almost creamy insides distracts Sora completely. Sora then asks Luke what she was talking about and Luke lies saying he can't quite remember what she was talking about with a smirk.

Luke and Tusbaki have an interesting lunch date with Yukiko, Chie, Sora, Daisuke, Kou, Yosuke, Kanji, Naoki and Ai coming along. Plus Aiya delivers some extra food making the lunch very entertaining and giving Tsubaki the chance to test her new social skills. However Tsubaki tsundere personality doesn't change a bit so Luke ends up getting scolded by her after everyone else leaves.

After school, Sora works part-time at the Chinese diner making crazy deliveries with Aika as Luke elects to avoid Tsubaki by hanging out with Ai Ebihara who bumps into him and forces him to come with her.

Ai possesses long wavy orange-blonde hair, she currently wears school summer uniform of Yasogami High with pink turtleneck, along with slightly long skirt than most girls, and white leggings. Ai drags Luke to the rooftop where thankfully Tsubaki is not there as Tsubaki is donating money to the shrine where the fox lives.

"Hey, um... You know, thank you for that thing you did, last time..." Ai tells Minato.

"You're welcome," Luke assures her.

Ai blushes as she faces him, "I was, you know, happy. I, I'm... I'm in a weird mood... Every time I think about what happened, I can feel my heart beat faster and I hardly sleep at night... What should I do?"

_Maybe see a doctor, not sleeping's bad for you,_ Luke thinks to himself.

"I... I think... What should I do? I think I'm, in love. It's funny, isn't it? Like, why now? I just keep thinking back on that day and about Kou-kun. Do, Do you know if he has a girlfriend because he's always hanging out with Sora?" Ai confesses to a stunned Luke who is relieved to hear that. That way Luke can stop Kou from hanging out with Sora as Kou does seem overly affectionate towards Sora as of late.

"What? He's always hanging out with Sora?" Luke exclaims.

Ai ignores Luke a common practice of the world, "Do you think maybe I'm his type or do you think he hates, people like me?"

"Have a little confidence," Luke encourages.

Ai brightens, "You're right! I, I'm not used to things like this... You're the only one I can turn to..."

Luke sighs, "So what's this about Kou and Sora-chan?"

"I think he might like her... But I like him... I need help. C'mon, please, you'll help me, right? All I need you to do is, ask him what's his type. That's it," Ai pleads.

"Not a problem," Luke reassures Ai while thinking that he needs to have a long chat with his basketball teammate.

Ai informs Luke, "Thank goodness... Um, you don't have to do it today or anything but, please..."

Luke nods and parts with Ai in silence deciding to see if he can catch with Tsubaki. Which he does when he bumps into her in front of the Chinese Diner Aiya. Luke asks Tsubaki if she wants a meal on him to make up for the lunch date. Tsubaki grumpily accepts the offer but is secretly happy. Luke and Tsubaki have an excellent time together before Tsubaki hot-blood temper gets into way. Luke votes that she give him mercy but Tsubaki order him to shut up and buy her another meal when she commands him to later.

Luke agrees nodding. Tsubaki then takes advantage of this commanding that Luke call her Tsubaki-sama until she is satisfied to which Luke obeys.

Later on in the evening Luke goes to his part-time job as a janitor at the hospital. Luke is cleaning an empty hospital room he sense someone is watching him. Luke finds out the culprit is that nurse from the other day.

"Oh, is there someone else here? Nice work... Oh, it's you, the student worker. I see you're doing your job," the nurse notices Luke.

"That's what they pay me for," Luke mutters.

"I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sayoko Uehara. Nice to meet you," Sayoko Uehara, the nurse introduces herself to Luke.

"Nice to you, the name's Luke Ashida," Luke replies.

The nurse Sayoko smiles, "When you're done here, come on by the nurse's station. I'll pour you some hot coffee... Just kidding."

"Huh?" Luke questions but suddenly the nurse come uncomfortably close to him making Luke exclaims, "What!"

"I hear you're a high schooler... Hm, hm, your skin is so smooth. Hey, you know what I'm getting at, don't you?" Sayoko comments stroking Luke bare arm.

Luke frets wishing someone would walk into the room.

"Don't worry, no one'll see..." Sayako tries to reassure him.

Luke doesn't what to make Tsubaki angry again and he is very uncomfortable, "Stop it!"

"Oho... How adorable! I like you," Sayoko remarks moving closer. This makes Luke gulp as Sayoko flirts with him, "When's the next time you're coming? I'll adjust my shift. Looks like even a town like this has something fun, to do..."

Luke attempts to back up but the hospital bed he was cleaning gets in the way. Luke feels even worse when the oh, so mysterious yet now familiar voice tells him that the Devil Arcana social link is beginning with the nurse in front him. Luke swears silently as he realizes he can't just avoid this woman now.

"I'll see you again," Sayoko the nurse informs Luke who doesn't like that thought but he does breath a sigh of relief as the woman walks away..

Luke immediately decides to finish work early and flee before the nurse could talk to him again in an attempt to seduce him.


	19. Chapter 19 - Mr Morooka's Death

Disclaimer : I own nothing

The afternoon of the 9th of the seventh month, Luke goes to the shrine and tells the fox the ema request was fulfilled making the fox very happy indeed. Luke then departs as he promised Tsubaki during lunch he would take her out to eat in a place in Okina City station. Whilst Luke was out with Tsubaki. Meanwhile, Sora was spending time with Kou having a meal together. When Luke gets back home from Okina City he starts and completes the model set the guy from the ema request gave him. The next however Luke and Sora update their Persona before they accept another ema request from the fox.

The request is written in a man's messy handwriting which reads,_ I'm scared of them but I must get used to them I don't even want to write the word... Cats_. Someone has wished that he didn't have a fear of cats.

Sora then challenges her brother to eat the rainy day special since it's raining. Luke fails yet again making Aika amused. Luke also runs into Tsubaki there who is amazed to hear that Sora can conqueror the mega beef bowl challenge and Tsubaki almost faints when Sora eats three mega beef bowls. Aika is also intrigued by Tsubaki's reaction to Sora's eating skills. The four of them spend the afternoon together until it gets late.

Back at Dojima's place the news reports that weather will be foggy so Sora watch the Midnight Channel.

That Midnight, no one appears on the Midnight Channel because the killer's plan was ruined by Investigation Team's efforts much to Sora's relief. However Sora's has a divinatory nightmare; _a fog covered street in Inaba where the dead body of Mr Morooka eerily hangs from an apartment's rooftop railing_...

Sora's yelps as she awakens and she swiftly calls Luke and tells him of the prophetical nightmare she just had. Luke immediately comes over and tries to comfort her as she smoothers her own screams with her hand as her dream continues to replay itself in a vision form until sirens are heard in the distance distracting Sora enough to snap out of her psychic daze. Luke hugs his best friend tight as Sora shivers and sobs confirming for Luke that the sirens mean that yet another person has died. Luke hopes it's no one he knows. After Sora stops crying Luke gets a phone call from Chie.

"Chie? Now's not really a good time," Luke informs her.

"Did you hear yet? They found a dead body just outside the shopping district!" Chie asks him as he puts her on speaker phone.

"I know... I saw it already... In nightmare..." Sora stammers.

"What! How did you... Oh, right, you see future... I'm so sorry but I don't get it! I mean, we... Look, we're all meeting at Junes. You two, come over right away!" Chie exclaims before hanging up.

"I didn't get to tell her who died... Now I have to go to the meeting," Sora groans.

Luke gives Sora a concerned look, "You don't have to go, Sora... I'll go for you."

Sora refuses shaking her head, "No, I have to go. C'mon, let's get ready. "

Luke nods reluctantly as he worries about his dear friend. Sora sees this and attempts to reassure him, "You know... I'll be okay. Thank you, Luke for coming over. You're the best friend, I could ever wish for. You're like the brother I never had."

"I'm glad I could help you. You're like the sister I never had," Luke replies relaxing.

At Junes food court, Yukiko, Kanji and Chie are already there waiting when Luke and Sora arrives.

"Hey, over here!" Chie calls the protagonists over to the table. As the protagonists sit down their faces both grim, Chie informs them that, "Yosuke went over to check out the scene. He should be back soon..."

Sora sighs heavily, "I saw the body hanging upside down from an apartment's rooftop railing in a nightmare, it was Mr Morooka."

Luke expression remains stern and not like surprised expression like everyone else at table as Sora already told him the details on the way over to the food court.

Yosuke then comes running in gasping before anyone can say anything. They all turn to him as he says, "Yeah, it was murder all right. The body was hanging upside down on an apartment's rooftop railing..."

"But... Sora-chan already told us that," Yukiko reveals to him.

"What! But how? Oh, yeah, she's psychic... Sorry, Sora but did you... Um, did you know the victim this time was..." Yosuke begins.

Sora cuts Yosuke off, "I know the victim was Mr Morooka."

"Yeah, it was..." Yosuke verifies ruefully.

Everyone stands up as the information Sora told them truly sinks in now that Yosuke has verified it. Chie questions, "Mr Morooka also know as King Moron?"

"You mean that King Moron! Senpai's homeroom teacher?" Kanji exclaims.

"Why? Why? What on earth's going on here, Sora! It can't be true!" Chie stutters.

"I don't know! I just saw the body, it's not like I saw murder... But gosh it was horrific this time," Sora admits shivering.

Yosuke explains to the group,"I talked to a guy there who saw it... Sora's nightmare is true... There's no mistake."

"Gotta be kidding me... Ain't the killer targeting people who get shown on TV? I ain't never seen King Moron on the Midnight Channel or any other programs!" Kanji questions.

"Why... Why did this happen?" Yosuke asks.

"I thought we finally figured some things out... Were they all just a big coincidence?" Chie questions also.

"Maybe the Midnight Channel doesn't have anything to do with this," Yukiko suggests.

"Damn it! We came so far and now we're back to square one!" Yosuke snaps.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know, I don't understand. Why do I? Why do I even have these visions and things if I can't do anything about it? What's the use of it! If I can't do anything to stop it... Why me? I couldn't save..." Sora laments obviously at wits end with the whole thing and possibly referring to another event. Luke expresses his concern and places an arm around his best friend's shoulders as she looks down miserable and slightly broken.

"It's okay, Sora... It's not your fault," Luke assures her.

Yosuke sighs telling the team, "Were we in over our head, trying catch a culprit that even the police couldn't find?"

Sora feels a surge of determination and urge not to give up, "It's too early to give up... I'm sorry but we can't. This is all the more reason to... To go on, to try and find the killer before he does this again."

"If you say so, of course, it's true," Luke nods.

"Luke..." Sora remarks her eyes tearing up with joy.

"Damn straight! We started this thing 'cause the police can't tell their asses from their elbows. We give up now and that jerk's gonna be on the loose forever. This ain't the time for complaining and moaning... We just gotta keep on going on," Kanji backs Sora up.

"Thanks, Kanji-kun," Sora sighs with relief.

"Hmm.. Big talk from someone like you, Kanji," Yosuke comments.

"What, what's that supposed to mean?" Kanji exclaims wide eyed.

Yosuke sighs supporting Sora, "I know... We're dealing with a murderer here but we've all risked our lives to get this far... No way we'll back down and we promised the bear, too."

"Yosuke, thank you," Sora tells him.

"Hey, that's right! Maybe Teddie knows something about this!" Chie exclaims.

"Well, let's go see what he has say," Sora decides regaining her composure completely.

"Agreed," all the team nods.

At the flat-screen TV the team normally goes through in the Junes electronic department there is some people other than the Investigation Team there.

"Huh? There's staff here?" Chie exclaims.

"Maybe someone's finally brought the flat-screen?" Luke mutters to himself.

"Now that's unusual," Yosuke comments prior to going up to the Junes staff asking them a question, "Hi there. Did something happen?"

The female Junes staff member turns to Yosuke, "Ah, Yosuke-kun."

"Great timing. Did the manager tell you anything about this? There's been this weird mascot around our department for quite a while now... Is there some kind of campaign on today?" the male June employee next the female one asks Yosuke.

"Mascot?" Yosuke questions.

"He said his name was... Uh, what was it? Terry? Eddie?" The female Junes employee mentions to Yosuke.

"Well, there are no customers around, so I guess it's fine... I better get back to my station. See ya," The male employee announces prior to him and the woman next to him leaving.

Yosuke talks to himself, "Please don't tell me..."

"Whoa, he, he's here!" Chie exclaims.

Everyone whips their heads around to see Teddie on a massage chair sighing, "Aa-aa-aa-ah... This really hits the spot."

The group rushes over to the bear from the TV, Teddie as Yosuke stutters, "What the? I mean, how'd you?"

"It took you guys long enough! I've been waiting," Teddie remarks.

"Teddie, are you okay on this side?" Yukiko wonders.

Kanji poses a good question, "How did you even leave your side!"

"He's the one who let's us, moron," Luke points out as he causally hops on a massage chair next to Teddie.

"Yeah, Sensei you're correct... Of course I can come out. There's an exit. It just never occurred to me to do it before but spending time with you all sparked my curiosity about this world! I did wonder if it was a good idea but my feet started moving before I could decide and when I thought about it, I had nowhere to go and it was a waste to go back. So I waited here for you," Teddie confirms joyfully as Luke turns on the massage he's sitting on as well.

"Teddie, thanks for coming.." Sora starts but notices Luke on the chair.

Luke comments, "I feel like buying stuff now. Geez, these chairs really do work."

"Luke get off that!" Sora orders. luke groans as he turns the chair off and gets off of it. Sora then asks Teddie, "So did anything happen?"

"Oh someone asked for my name. So I told them, I'm Teddie," Teddie answers.

"So that's why..." Chie realizes.

Yukiko then suddenly remembers, "Oh yeah, there's something we need to ask you! How long have you been here, Teddie? Did anyone enter the other world?"

"I stayed until the fog settled in on my side but no one came," Teddie answers.

"You're positive? You really didn't sense a single person?" Yosuke questions shocked.

"I just said that, I didn't! I was there all by myself, like always. Hm!" Teddie snaps.

"And your nose wasn't clogged or anything?" Yosuke checks.

Teddie grumbles, "Gr-rr, aren't you listening? I was utterly totally and 100% alone! That's why I came over here! But I can understand if you don't believe me. my senses aren't that good lately anyways..."

"I believe you," Sora assures him.

"Oh! Sensei Sora's heart is radiating pure kindness!" Teddie exclaims happily.

"Well, it's true that the Midnight Channel was blank last night and even before that... Teddie says he didn't sense anything, right? Does that mean... King Moron was never on that side?" Chie remarks.

Sora's blue eyes widen with small realization, "That would explain why he's body was different from all the other victims."

"Hmm... Different? What's going on?" Yosuke questions.

Before anyone could answer Teddie exclaims, "Hey, hey, I wanna go somewhere!"

Kanji disagrees, "Huh? Now ain't the time, dude... You seriously don't plan on going back do you? Where do you wanna go, anyway?"

Teddie jumps off the massage chair handing Sora a pair of glasses, "I want to give this to Riku-kun. It's for him."

"I'll hang on to it, until we meet him," Sora assures Teddie.

"Riku-kun will probably back us up from now on! So I'm gonna fight alongside you with everything I got! Don't think of me as the same cute little Teddie! I'm an all-new model! I have a powerful attack, an unbeatable defense and a winning smile! Today begins the New Legend of Teddie!" Teddie declares.

"That's the fighting spirit," Luke nods in agreement with concept.

"Wow... A new legend," Yukiko echoes.

"Sora, what do you think?" Luke asks.

Sora beams, "Teddie, I'll be honoured if you were join us in the front lines of battle."

"Yay! Go, Sensei Luke! Go, Sensei Sora!" Teddie shouts attracting a crowd.

"Uh-oh, people are starting to stare... Keep it down, will ya Ted!" Yosuke tells him off.

"We better get out there," Sora notes.

The Investigation Team plus Teddie go to Junes food court where the group gather around a table there with some drinks.

"Okay, just to make sure, I'm gonna ask you one last time. Nobody was over there, except for you, until the fog came back. Correct?" Yosuke asks Teddie.

Teddie nods, "That's what I've been saying."

"He didn't show up on the Midnight Channel either..." Chie points out.

"What's up with that?" Kanji questions.

"Maybe he didn't go into the TV? King Moron, I mean, Mr Morooka's body was a lot different from the others in my nightmare," Sora ponders.

Chie inquires about the latest victim,"Then what, he was killed over here? Why not throw him into a TV, like all the rest?"

"They never intended to," Sora realizes.

Yosuke puzzles, "They never intended to... So you're saying he wasn't like the other victims to begin with but why?"

Yukiko takes a guess, "Maybe the culprit thought he couldn't kill any more people by throwing them into TVs. I mean, we prevented his last three attempts in a row."

"That would mean, he's devolving... He's becoming frustrated," Sora rationalizes.

"Ah, I get it... That could be it!" Chie agrees.

"So they snuffed someone on our side this time to make sure it worked. Damn it... If that's true, then we have no way of preventing more murders unless we catch the killer!" Kanji exclaims angrily at situation.

"The killer, is devolving he might slip up this time," Sora suggests.

Yukiko wonders, "But still we need more clues... I wonder if Riku-kun's up and around yet."

"Yeah, we'll have to put our hopes on him," Chie concludes.

Teddie is sweating and complains, "It's so hot out... I'm taking this off."

"Taking what off?" Luke questions turning down his music.

"Wait, you're not talking about your head, are you? Cut is out! There's kids watching! Geez... They'll be scarred for life if they see an empty mascot walking around," Yosuke panics about Teddie as he tries to stop Teddie from removing his head.

"What are you kidding, if kids saw an empty mascot, they'll love it," Luke argues.

"Luke, have a little consideration, man, they'll be terrified," Yosuke disagrees.

"I'm glad you're back to normal, Though. Teddie you fur's all fuzzy again!" Yukiko warmly mentions to Teddie.

"Can I feel it?" Kanji asks Teddie.

Teddie flat out answers, "No!" Teddie then announces cheerfully, "Actually, I'm no longer a hollow bear Mw-aha,ha!"

"What did you take a level in badass-ness? Good work," Luke ponders.

"Yep! Thanks Sensei Luke! I trained and trained, hoping to someday score with Chie-chan, Yukiko-chan and Sensei Sora! And now I finally have an inside!" Teddie beams making Luke freeze for a second.

"Wait... What! Score with me?" Sora exclaims with disbelief.

"Yeah, good job with that... Luke will kill you," Chie cringes as Luke's left eye twitches.

"Come on! Can't we give it a rest with the whole scoring thing?" Yukiko demands.

"There will be no scoring with Sora," Luke warns deadly serious.

"Dude, you're hollow. taking your head off isn't gonna cool you down!" Yosuke asserts.

"But I just told you! I'm not hollow anymore! Ugh, it's too hot. I can't stand it..." Teddie drips with sweat as he points out. Teddie then unzips the zip around his neck revealing the head of a young blonde man making Sora fall out of her seat in awe.

"Huh? What the?" Yosuke questions as glittering sweat sparkles around the blonde's face.

Ah! Much better," the blonde boy inside Teddie's suit states with Teddie voice.

"What? No way!" Chie exclaims as the somewhat cut blonde boy takes a long sip of the soda in front of himself.

"Ah! Now that hit the spot," the blonde boy with baby blue eyes sighs finishing the drink as sweat evaporates into the air around him. The boy is Teddie but it's hard to believe.

Sora climbs back on her seat blushing as Teddie with a cute boy's body has an aura of sparkles surround him which bears a feeling to it that is similar to Riku's aura.

"Hey, Chie, Yuki-chan and of course Sensei Sora," Teddie/blonde boy with baby blue eyes announces making Sora swoon a little.

"Yes..." Chie answers dumb-struck.

"Do you have anything to wear? I'm basically like a newborn at the moment..." Teddie mentions making Sora stare.

"Ted-Teddie? Is that really you?" Chie questions.

"Um..." Yukiko mumbles.

"Wait, did you say you're like a newborn?" Chie asks Teddie who nods so Chie blushes and demands, "Then don't take the bottom part off!"

"You need clothes, I think Luke should get you some," Sora advises still dazed.

"What, why do I need to get them? Bloody hell... Oh, well... Everyone, we're clothes shopping," Luke obeys with reluctance as him, Chie, Yukiko and Teddie go on their way to get some clothes for Teddie.

"That's... Teddie? He said he's not hollow anymore... So, like, he grew himself a body in there?" Kanji wonders his eyes wide.

"What kinda creature would do that? I mean, what is he?" Yosuke ponders cringing before sighing heavily, "Then again, this is hardly the first bizarre thing we've seen and I gotta admit, it's probably better than him walking around in his bear suit."

"Adorable," Sora uncontrollably comments but then she regains herself, "I didn't not mean to say out loud."

"Then again, maybe the bear suit better," Yosuke muses.

Sora clears her throat prior to saying, "Let's move on... We were going to check Riku-kun weren't we? I'm sorry for getting... Um, distracted."

"Let's head over to Riku-kun's place. As for Teddie... He's with Chie and Yukiko so he should be fine," Yosuke adds.

"Wait, what about Luke won't he try give Teddie death stares?" Sora frets.

"All the more reason why Teddie will be fine, in my opinion," Yosuke comments.

"Wait... What?" Sora questions as the guys get up and walk away.

A while later the trio of Sora, Yosuke and Kanji are eating Topsicles.

"Mmm-mm! It's finally the season for Topsicles again," Kanji remarks happily.

"This is the best! Thanks Yosuke you're number one," Sora beams.

"Sora, how many are you going to eat? I'm going to go broke," Yosuke sighs.

An out of breath Chie and Yukiko approach the trio with Luke unenthusiastically following them with ease.

"Sorry we're late," Chie apologizes.

"How'd it take you that long to find clothes for Ted?" Yosuke inquires.

"Long story," Luke mutters as Teddie dress in a fancy white dress shirt with a red rose pinned on it and suit pants joins the group.

"Whoa! That's amazing," Sora exclaims also swooning but Yosuke catches her.

"Oui, Mademoiselle Sora! How do I look?" Teddie wonders with a glittering aura.

"Wow, ah... Ah, good, very good," Sora stammers.

"I liked you better before," Luke grumbles.

"You lost the suit... Man, that sucks. Sora's completely lost it... I mean, that fuzziness of the suit was, um..." Kanji remarks.

"Huh?" Teddie questions.

"Forget it! What're you looking at!" Kanji snaps embarrassed.

"I have to say, it totally blew my mind but he's Teddie alright. This guy, Luke had to make it a huge ordeal... Everything was new to Teddie and Luke keep telling him the wrong things, so it turned in a big mess," Chie admits as Yosuke gives Luke a subtle thumbs up without anyone else noticing. Chie goes on to say, "Teddie was so excited in the women's section that he started blabbering..."

"It was infuriating... Teddie, you can't just do whatever you please, got it?" Luke adds.

"Luke... Don't so hard on him. He can't help it. It's his first time in our world," Yukiko tells him off and supports Teddie who was moping at Luke's comment.

"But..." Luke starts.

Sora gives Luke a look making him sigh, "Fine... Teddie stop moping, I'm sorry."

"I'm so glad, Sensei! I was worried that you didn't like me anymore," Teddie beams.

"I guess you're alright if you manage to behave, that is," Luke admits.

"You know, Teddie you're pretty cute in this form," Chie compliments.

Yosuke frets, "Is he cute? What do you think, Sora?"

"Huh? His totally cute. Why do you ask?" Sora wonders.

"Well, I was just wondering if he was your type," Yosuke mopes looking devastated.

"Hey, Luke want beat the stuffing out Teddie with me?" Kanji whispers to Luke who nods in ardent agreement.

Yukiko who overheads this exchange launches into one of her laugh fits.

"It ain't funny, Yukiko-senpai," Kanji comments.

Luke asserts, "This is a matter of grave importance."

"Sorry... he-ee, he-ee, he-ee... Grave importance, Ha! Ha, aha..." Yukiko chuckles catching Luke off guard slightly.

"You'll have to forgive Yukiko. She's helpless once she gets this way," Chie reminds him.

"Ooh, please, everyone! Don't fight over me, baby!" Teddie exclaims before winking at Sora who blushes.

"You're on my hit list, Teddie, I'm sorry," Luke decides.

"Shut up! You're picking the wrong fight!" Kanji snaps but the seriousness of the occasion is negated by Yukiko's laughing fit.

"Geez... Oh well," Yosuke sighs before handing Kanji a lot of money, "Here Kanji, get whatever ice creams you want, just share it with Teddie. We're gonna take Luke and head for the tofu shop. Wait here until we get back."

"Wow, you're rich!" Teddie utters in awe.

"I can't just take this from you!" Kanji protests.

"Think of it as a welcome-back party for Teddie and think of it as Luke avoiding a prison sentence for killing Teddie. Just be careful though," Yosuke advises as Luke huffs in annoyance at the situation.

"Whoa, Yosuke, what's gotten into you? You're acting like a real senpai all of a sudden. Oh, I get it. You might say differently but you're still nice to Teddie. I 'm glad Yosuke's developing into such a mature adult. Someone who doesn't let trifles bother him." Chie compliments Yosuke but she seems to be hiding something.

"What? You're worrying me, Chie," Yosuke responds with concern.

"Oh, it's about Teddie's clothes, that's all. Luke didn't want to pay for them... Yukiko and I didn't have the money for them either, so we charged it to you," Chie explains quietly.

"Charge?" Yosuke stops for a second before freaking out, "What! You put it on my account! What the hell, Chie! Luke-kun! I never said you could do that!"

"What else were we supposed to do? Luke refused to pay and that stuff was expensive, even for Junes!" Chie shouts back.

"Luke, give Yosuke the money please so he can pay it off his account, now," Sora demands of Luke.

Luke mutters a few things under his breath but hands Yosuke the require amount of money with a brief apology but then Chie kind of admits it was her idea to charge the clothing bill to Yosuke's account which annoys Yosuke.

"Thanks, Luke... But, Chie! Why would you do that? You know I've been saving up to fix my motorcycle! You know, the one that I just brought! I'm broke!" Yosuke snaps.

Chie elects to argue, "So? If you're already broke, a little more debt isn't going to make much of a difference."

"What!" Yosuke yells.

"C'mon, baby. Stop fighting over," Teddie starts to tell Chie.

"Shut up! This is your fault, ya know! Gr... You listen here, Ted... You better take really, really, really good care of that! If you put even a single tear in it, I'll make your next set of clothes out of the bear hide you took off!" Yosuke snaps at Teddie.

"Oh, good, you're not angry at me anymore since you," Luke remarks.

"Oh, know, I'm not done with you yet," Yosuke admits before launching into an one sided argument with Luke but Chie steps in once again on Luke's behalf reminding Yosuke it was her idea.

This gets Luke off the hook once again but Chie ends up getting utterly grilled by Yosuke.

Setsuko cringes so Kanji advises her while placing a hand on her shoulder, "Sora, don't let it get you down."

Sora smiles, "Thanks, Kanji-kun."

"C'mon, Teddie, let's go get some Topsicles," Kanji tells Teddie who was seeming down too. Kanji and Teddie flee the scene.

"Luke-kun, Sora-chan, let's go on ahead... I think they're going to be a while," Yukiko makes a valid suggestion to which the siblings agree to.

When Yukiko, Luke and Sora reach the front of Riku's family's tofu shop they notice an androgynous boy roughly a year younger than them with short blue coloured hair and blue eyes. The boy also is wearing a blue formal shirt with a yellow tie and also on the young man's head there is a fashionable and smart blue cap.

"Ah, I had a feeling you'd come," the hat-wearing boy declares.

"You're that boy I saw at Tatsumi's store the day I met Kanji," Sora realizes.

"Oh so you know this person?" Luke quietly asks Sora.

"Not really. He was talking to Kanji's mother before I came in much like when you guys came in after when I was talking to Ms Tatsumi," Sora whispers an answer back.

"That makes this all crystal clear then," Luke sarcastically remarks prior to demanding of the blue hat wearing boy, "What are you doing here?"

Naoto counters, "I could ask you the same question... So are you guys here to ingratiate yourselves with Riku Kujikawa now? I'm guessing you two are investigating the current crime as am I."

"Oh, you heard," Sora remarks under her breath.

But then Yosuke comes walking up with Chie. Yosuke is complaining but does make an extremely valid point, "Geez... Why did the clerk even let them charge it to someone else?"

_I hacked into the store's server at Chie's suggestion, duh_, Luke silently answers.

Yosuke is about to say something else but he pauses upon seeing the hat wearing boy talking to Luke, Sora and Yukiko.

Yosuke then exclaims, "Huh? Wait... Wait a minute! Who are you? I don't I've seen you around before?"

"I have," Sora announces

Naoto then takes a breath realizing who Sora is or rather was, "You're precisely right We have meant before. Admittedly though you looked quite different..."

Sora admits nervously, "Sorry about that, Naoto-san. There is an explanation but that would take a few hours to explain at least. My real name's not Setsuna, it's Sora."

"Leave it to another day, then. I don't believe we've met since then... In fact, I don't believe I've ever properly introduced myself to your comrades. My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm investigating the multiple murders that have occurred here," the hat wearing boy known as Naoto Shirogane introduces himself as Luke is puzzled about how understanding the boy is of the fact Sora went around disguised as a boy.

Maybe he had a similar experience, Luke theorizes.

"Can we aid you in anyway?" Sora asks with a smile.

"I believe from what I've discovered, you all are investigating the case also. Mind if I ask few questions on the subject?" Naoto wonders.

"Of course, go right ahead," Sora encourages as the others with the exception of Luke are still in shock that Sora met this person already.

"The latest victim, Kinshiro Morooka... He was a teacher at the school you all attend, correct?" Naoto inquires.

"So... So what?" Chie counters.

"The public is focused on the fact that he is associated with the second victim's school but in truth, that's irrelevant. What intrigues me is the inconsistency. This Morooka... He has never appeared on television. What so you make of that?" Naoto asks.

"How are we supposed to know?" Yosuke argues.

"Well, we'll leave it at that. For my part, I'd like to solve this case as quickly as possible. I'll be keeping an eyes on you all," Naoto decides prior to starting walking away.

"That's understandable... Bye, keep safe too, Naoto-san!" Sora wishes Naoto a farewell.

Naoto freezes and gives Sora an odd look prior to saying, "Well then, until we meet again."

"What is that guy?" Yosuke asks bewildered.

_A person, _Luke answers silently feeling the need to be annoying.

"It felt like he completely saw through us... He even knew about about the TV thing but Sora when did you met him again?" Chie asks.

"When I was crossed-dressing that one time," Sora answers

"Still, you need to tell us a little more than that and why did you leave that out before when you were telling us what happened that day?" Chie points out.

"I forgot about it to be honest. I was feeling a bit woozy at the point," Sora admits.

Everyone then turns to see Riku who is dressed in an orange shirt and white pants with he's maroon/red-brown hair naturally styled to perfection. Riku greets them all, "Oh... Hi."

"Riku-kun! Are you okay now?" Yukiko exclaims.

Riku nods so Chie breathes a sigh of relief, "Good, good..."

"What? Are you all here to check up on me or something?" Riku asks blinking his brown eyes once as he looks over the group with curiosity.

"Well, yeah," Chie admits.

"Oh, ah... Do you five have a moment? If you ladies and gentleman, follow me, perhaps. You see, my grandmother's taking care of the shop today and there's something I must to inform you all of..." Riku inquires of the group with debonair aura about him.

"Huh? Sure, okay..." Yosuke nods.

They all follow Riku to Tatsuhime Shrine where Riku provides some answers to few of the group's questions for concerning her disappearance, "Aye that' correct I do have some memories but they are certainly vague at best. The most I can recall is being at my house... Regardless of that memory however... Well... I'm afraid to admit that when I came to, though, I was already in other world."

"Still no real information on the killer," Chie despairs.

"We met this weird kid named Naoto who a second ago... Have you met him?" Yosuke inquires of Riku Kujikawa.

"Oh, he's come to the shop several times. He asked me a lot about the incident," Rise responds.

"Did you tell him about the other world?" Luke asks.

"No, I didn't tell him anything about the other world. I determined that it'd be a waste of time. Actually, he asked me about you guys too but I just made up some fabrication half-truth tale. For example, they found me unconscious on the roof at Junes," Riku answers.

"Well, I guess that's close enough to the truth," Yosuke remarks with a shrug.

"Um, so... Ah, I..." Riku mumbles looking away due to nerves.

"Hm... What's up?" Chie inquires.

"Um... It's... I, I really appreciate what you did for me. Thank you from the very depths of my heart to yours, Riku grins a dashing smile as he places a hand of his chest.

"Huh? Oh... Um, you don't have to thank us," Yukiko tells Riku feeling flustered.

"Girl... He's so hot," Chie whispers to Sora who nods agreeing half-against her own will as Riku's charm is not in his words but his delivery. Next, Chie elects to mention louder to Riku the idol, "Man, it's finally hitting me that you're the real deal. You really are an idol."

"I apologize for my behaviour if it was rude... I know I sounded gloomy and rather dismal from all from stress, thus... I, I thought you may not wish that way... I must, sound weird, don't I? I most conclude it sounds more, 'natural,' this way to the public... I'm terribly sorry about this mess. I've practically lost touch with what the normal me is like," Riku informs.

"Ha, ha, no need to apologize. Just do what comes naturally," Chie assures him.

"I think everyone has multiple sides to them. You don't have to force yourself to decide on just one," Yukiko adds.

Chie remarks, "Ha, ha, it sounds convincing when Yukiko says it."

"Huh... Really?" Yukiko questions.

Riku looks grateful, "Thank you both. I'm glad you're the first people I got to acquainted with here in Inaba."

Sora thens remembers, "Oh, I almost forgot. Teddie made you some glasses. You don't have to accept them but if want..."

"Sora-senpai, would you be struggling without my help? I can help you in that world, no? With my power... So wouldn't it be better if I joined the team?" Riku interrupts her with his eyes burning with passion.

"I completely agree. Here, Riku-kun, take these," Sora agrees handing Riku the glasses that Teddie made for him.

"These are kinda like proof that you're one of us," Yosuke explains as Riku accepts the glasses that Sora has given him.

"The glasses allow you to see through the fog in the other world," Luke elaborates.

"I see... I do recall you all wearing glasses over there. Thank you, Sora-senpai. It appears that I'm a part of your team," Riku notes with a pleased expression..

"You'll be a strong asset in solving the case," Sora informs her.

"I thank you, Sora-senpai... I'll be attending Yasogami High, starting tomorrow. However I have one issue with that reality. That issue being that I don't happen to have any friends at this establishment as of yet... Thus the logical solution would be to not ignore me, is this not correct?" Riku informs with a collect air about him. Riku however blushes as he adds telling Sora that, "I do owe you and your friends my life, so... You know..."

"Leave it to me. Let's work together on this," Sora assures him.

"My, my... I didn't realize you were so ardent in your convictions, Senpai," Riku comments collecting Sora's hands and guiding them in his hands with a gallant manner.

"What are you doing?" Luke's eyes narrow with suspicion at Riku while Sora cheeks burn.

"Don't worry, I'll take care you," Riku reassures Sora lifting her head up with a finger prior to letting go of a stunned Sora.

Sora mentions changing the subject slightly, "This sure is rough time to transfer here, indeed. The kidnappings, Mr Morooka's death... All that and exams are soon, too."

"Exams? Rats, you're going to force me to study again," Luke complains turning to Sora eager to talk about exams for once.

Yosuke agrees sighing, "Exams... Now I'm depressing myself. I wonder if there's any chance they'll be cancelled."

"Cancelled, no they can't do that, I like exams!" Sora frets.

"You like exams? Seriously, I know you're smart but still? Liking exams? You're crazy, Sora-chan," Yosuke shakes his head puzzled.

"Yeah, that's strange. Then again she's right. They won't cancel exams. They always hold them rain or shine," Chie remarks making Luke mope.

Riku shakes his head saying, "I almost got killed by those monsters. Compared to that, exams are really nothing but a piece of cake."

Yosuke declares loudly as Riku sneaks a glance over Chie, "Alright-y then, let's discuss the case some more tomorrow at our special headquarters,"

However then Kanji walks up greeting the group, "Yo. How's it going? Dude, Teddie ate five popsicles... Though if you count the ones I had before that makes six, so I still win."

"No you don't, I had ten. Thus I win!" Sora argues playfully.

"Sora, you don't count in eating competitions, your eating abilities are far too super-human," Yosuke tells her.

"What that's not fair," Sora complains.

"It is, stop whining, Sora," Luke tells Sora off making her mope.

Riku laughs, "You guys are hilarious but since we're done conversing... Let us go, now. Sora-senpai, please allow me to escort you."

Riku then takes Sora arms with a smile making Luke raise an eyebrow and grumble.

"Huh, when did he get so chipper?" Kanji frowns and asks Luke.

"Since today apparently," Luke mutters.

Riku ignores Kanji (mostly) and pays little attention to Luke but asks Kanji, "Do you attend Yasogami High, like my Senpai?"

"Ah yes," Kanji states.

"I'll be starting school there tomorrow, so I hope we do not get off to a rough start," Riku implies with hidden menace and possessiveness towards Sora.

"Huh? Oh... I don't," Kanji responds but he gets cut off.

"So where did Teddie get off to?" Yukiko inquires curious.

"He's over there, finishing up his fifth popsicle. What are we gonna do with him?" Kanji answers Yukiko.

"Well, I guess I'll take him home," Yosuke sighs.

That evening Nanako, Luke and Sora are watching the news on TV. The news reports_ that; the top story is the latest developments in the serial murder case in Inaba that has claimed it's third victim. The news is apparently a shock to local residents who assume the spree had reached its end. The victim Mr Morooka taught at Inaba's local high school and since he's body was found arranged in a similar way to the other serial killer's victims, it's been assume that his death is related_. A flash of sadness comes over Sora.

Nanako notices this thus she asks seeming scared, "What's wrong, sis? Was is someone you and big bro know? The man on the TV died?"

"Yes," Sora confirms.

"But don't fear... Sora-chan and I are here with you," Luke reassures Nanako.

Nanako calms down, "I'm all right..."

The news announcer on the TV notes that; _Mr Morooka's death is the second one where the victim was involved with Yasogami High. Also mentioned is that Mr Morooka was recognized for strict teaching methods and for being rumoured to be at odds with his students. The police is pursuing along that line of inquiry and a large-scale investigation is planned for tomorrow._ Then the news turns to a reporter for more details.

"Dad won't be coming home again today," Nanako realizes seeming depressed.

"Maybe we should try another magic trick?" Luke whispers to Sora.

"Yeah but what trick could we do?" Sora whispers back.

"Straight jacket?" Luke suggests.

Sora considers the idea before nodding but mentions, "But we don't have one."

"Oh, good point. Fake mind-reading card-tricks it is then," Luke decides whipping out two decks of playing cards.

Sora takes one deck and Luke takes the other and together perform a trick where they get Nanako to take two cards to look at but warn her not to tell them what the card is. Then they take the cards back off Nanako and shuffles their decks. After doing so Luke shows Nanako a card. Which Nanako replies is not her card but then Luke tells Nanako to have closer look. Luke shakes the card and it turns from a ace of spades which makes Nanako exclaim that it turned into her card, the queen of clubs.

"Huh! How you do that! Do it again, do it again!" Nanako cheers. After letting Nanako hold the card so she could test that it's real, Luke puts the card back into the deck.

Sora smiles because the trick is not yet at all complete and it appears after Sora wipes her hand over the top her deck of cards there seems to be a card moving out of the deck of cards on it's own. The card appears to float into the air where Sora catches it and spins it around, showing the card that is the same queen of clubs.

"Oh my goodness! It moved by itself! Wow, big sis you're magic! How did you do that? Tell me, tell me!" Nanako beams.

"Sorry, magician's secret," Sora refuses but even Luke is baffled by Sora sometimes.

Sora then puts Nankao to bed as Luke returns to his house. Later that night in their dreams Luke and of course Sora discover themselves within the Velvet Room with Igor, Margaret and Marie too.

Igor greets the siblings, "Welcome. It's been quite some time... Do not be alarmed. You both are fast asleep in the real world... I have summoned you both within your dreams..."

"Yeah, we know, been there, done that... What's up, Igor?" Luke asks.

"How are things proceeding? Are you two gradually drawing nearer to a solution to the mystery?" Igor inquires getting straight to the point.

"Yes, I sincerely hope so," Sora answers.

"Excellent," Igor responds.

"The season has changed but your futures are not yet closed. In time, a path will open for you both," Margaret informs.

"Our true reason for calling you two here tonight is to provide a new form of assistance to help you achieve just that. The power to fuse four or more Personas at once," Igor elaborates.

"Yes, thank goodness about time we got something like that already... What on earth took so long?" Luke remarks.

"There was a process in making the new version of the Velvet Room. I'll leave it at that. Now... Your journeys will soon reach its climax and as a result, many challenges, which I cannot foresee at present, await you both," Igor answers before chuckles, "This is all, most interesting in particular would be what awaits you, Sora."

"Huh? This can't be good," Luke realizes.

"What's interesting about it? And why did you only say..." Sora inquires.

However Igor tells the protagonists farewell sending them back into the realm of dreams instead of answering the question as you might expect.

On Sora's and Luke's way to school they runs into Yosuke who tells them that he still can't believe their homeroom teacher was killed.

"I still can't believe it... Our homeroom teacher was killed... I... I couldn't get that much sleep yesterday," Yosuke admits.

"Not really," Luke admits thinking of of the Velvet Room.

"Sorry, dude... How about you Sora? Are you alright?" Yosuke asks.

"I'm okay, considering," Sora replies struggling to find the right words to say.

"Well... If we start getting depressed over something like this, we'll never catch the killer, huh? Hmm... Oh, yeah, this means we'll be getting a new homeroom teacher. I wonder who it'll be," Yosuke reflects.

"Yeah, at least they won't be able to find anyone worst than our previous teacher," Lukee dangerously points out.

"Don't jinx us please," Yosuke remarks.

Later in homeroom the whole class is chatting about King Moron's death. Tsubaki is talking to Ryuu and their other friends.

The other male friends asks Ryuu, "Hey, is that stuff about King Moron for real?"

"It was on TV, right? It must be true," Ryuu with his dark green hair and light green vest and two-coloured striped tie remarks.

"Are you a secretly blonde? Not everything on TV is true but Mr Morooka's death is true... I liked the guy, he was an old family friend... He might have been cruel but he only ever did what he believed to right for the majority," Tsubaki grimaces at Ryuu's comment.

The class continues to chatter but the class quietens as a woman in somewhat revealing clothes. The woman Noriko Kashiwagi announces giggling creepily, "Good mornin'. I'm Noriko Kashiwagi, your new class teacher starting today. You all probably know already but now that Mr Morooka as passed away... I'll be taking good care of you instead."

"I got us jinxed, rats," Luke laments.

"Okay, why don't we start off with a moment of silence for Mr Morooka... Close your eyes, everyone," Ms Kashiwagi requests but as soon as Luke blinks the teacher declares, "That should be enough." Ms Kashiwagi somehow sitting on the desk in front of classroom while in a skirt with her legs crossed. "I'll do best to fill Mr Morooka's shoes. So our regular exams are still on track for next week. As your principal said, 'it's times like these when the schedule is most important, Nori-chan.' It must be tough for you but that's what it means to become an adult little by little."

"I already can't stand her," Tsubaki comments to Luke as she sits in front of Luke.

"Yeah, first King Moron and now Kashiwagi... It's can't any worse can it?" Luke agrees.

"Oh and one more thing, that idol in our first-year class... Mr Kujikawa, was it? In person, he's nothing like he seems on TV, so don't get your hopes up, Mm-kay? What's so great about an idol anyway right class? He just a wannabe charmer who dismiss a woman's feelings and then he's utterly..." Ms Kashiwagi rants.

"What's her problem? Does she think Riku turned her down?" Tsubaki wonders aloud.

Another student, Ryuu in front of Tsubaki turns saying, "Tsubaki-chan, Kashiwagi doesn't stand a chance with Riku. I mean, I heard Kashiwagi is on the wrong side of 40."

"Don't let her hear that she reacts badly to age-related comments," Luke advises.

"Really? How do you know?" Tusbaki questions.

"Basic logic," Luke answers.

"So if I say she's an old..." Tsubaki starts.

"Don't say that, she'll snap," Luke warns.

"Fine but I think King Moron would've just as bad with the whole Riku enrolling here thing," Tsubaki remarks.

Ryuu sarcastically comments, "No King Moron would've been ecstatic about Riku."

"Mr Morooka may have annoyed me to no end but I somehow still feel bad that he got killed. I'll kinda miss arguing with him, I think," Luke confesses.

"Me too... Your arguments were the highlight of my day but don't read into it too much! Okay, Luke-kun?" Tsubaki agrees and Luke nods.

"Oh, you two know what? Riku was on a striptease show," one of Tsubaki's female friends announces making Luke cough.

"Striptease? Yikes, I know, I watched it," Tsubaki nods with a smirk.

"Fangirl, got a crush," Luke teases.

"You jerk!" Tsubaki exclaims kicking Luke in the shins.

"Ow! You're bad as my neighbour!" Luke yelps.

"You guys act like an old married couple," Ryuu comments shaking his head as Tsubaki's female friends sighs happily as she daydreams about Riku.

"Hey!" Tsubaki swings at Ryuu but he dodges it.

Luke sighs, "Anyway you two must have dreamed it about Riku."

"I'm serious though, it was on the Midnight Channel," Ryuu protests.

"Yeah, right! You can't really believe that stuff?" Tsubaki scoffs.

"But you told me you watch it every time it comes on and you just said before that you're watched the show, though," Luke points out earning himself a sore leg as Ryuu laughs at their antics.

Chie overheads the trio's conversation, "The rumour about the Midnight Channel is spreading further..."

"We'd better wrap this case up quick," Yosuke concludes.

"In that case, let's meet up later," Sora decides.

Yosuke nods, "Yep, don't make any plans for this afternoon and tell Luke if you can get Tusbaki-san away from him."

That afternoon the Investigation Team, including; Teddie in human form, Yosuke, Kanji, Chie, Yukiko, Sora, Luke and now Rise meet at their meeting place at Junes food court. Aika Nakamura was there as well briefly to deliver some Chinese food which Sora ordered to share with the team.

After Aika leaves Chie groans, "Ugh... Finals are next week... Ble-ugh! It's been a while since I failed any subjects."

"Yeah, if by a while you mean all the time," Yosuke comments.

"Shut up! Like you've ever seen my scores!" Chie yells.

Yukiko points out, "But Chie always has above-average marks in the subjects that she doesn't fail!"

"Hey! Why'd you tell him? My scores just... Vary! Yeah, that's it!" Chie exclaims.

"Aha-ha... This is too amusing," Riku laughs with good cheer.

"Riku-kun, you too?" Chie despairs.

Riku shakes his head, "Sorry, my dear... I'm not laughing at you. It's just... I though it would take me a while to make any friends at my new school."

"Too bad we met under such awful circumstances," Chie laments.

"Oh yeah... What do you guys think about King Moron's case? He didn't show up on the Midnight Channel even once," Youkse hastily asks.

"If this person had been inside the TV, I would've sensed it. My nose isn't as sharp now but I can tell that much," Teddie adds.

Chie questions, "But they found the body on a foggy day again, right? Sora-chan's vision and on the news they said that the crime scene was the same as it was for that announcer and Saki-senpai."

"I really wonder about the culprit's motives... Why was Mr Morooka targeted?" Yukiko asks.

"Hope it wasn't personal, 'cause there's way too many people who hated King Moron's guts," Kanji remarks.

Rise points out, "Ah but didn't you say it's people who get famous on TV who are the ones whom are targeted? This would then lead me to believe that if the killer's choosing targets by watching TV, then the killer who almost certainly be someone who doesn't know the victims at all. I don't consider it's worth trying to figure out motives for that type. There are far too many people who hold grudges against you for no reason even despite that you've never encounter them before."

"Ha, ha... You sound like you speak from experience, Riku-kun but with King Moron, he didn't appear on the Midnight Channel or regular TV. Ugh! I don't get this at all!" Chie notes getting annoyed.

Sora sighs, "It's like another completely different person killed Mr Morooka compared to the other cases..."

"But hell... Two victims in a row from our school. That's gotta set off the police's alarm bells. They're not gonna leave any stones at school unturned," Kanji mutters.

"Ya know, to be honest. Somewhere deep inside, I thought maybe King Moron was the killer... The news says that he was the second victim from Yasogami High but we all know that's not the case and I've heard him say more than once that so-and-so deserves to die..." Yosuke admits.

"That's how King Moron greeted me ever morning, never got kidnapped," Luke remarks.

"Yeah... I know. I feel bad that I doubted Mr Morooka. He was a capital-J jerk but that doesn't justify killing him and not just King Moron... I feel sorry for all the victims... I can't forgive the killer, no matter what!" Yosuke declares.

Chie nods, "Well, we'll do what we can, for King Moron's sake to! At this rate, you have to figure that the killer has something to do with the school, right?"

"Maybe we should starts by not calling him King Moron?" Sora suggests.

"Point taken," Luke reflects.

"Okay, either way, why don't we split up and..." Chie begins to say.

But the familiar voice of Naoto announces, "That won't be necessary."

Kanji's jaw drops as he remembers talking to Naoto at his family store the day he met Sora. The boy was also a factor in Kanji questioning his sexuality as was Sora when she was dressed as Setsuna although Kanji still feels attracted to Sora, nevertheless. Kanji whispers upon seeing Naoto, "You..."

"There is no need to examine the case of Mr Morooka any further," Naoto informs.

"Wait... Why?" Sora questions.

"Apparently, the police have found a suspect. It would be best to let them handle the case from this point," Naoto advises.

"How do you know?" Yosuke inquires.

"I'm on this case as a special investigator by request of the prefectural police," Naoto explains to them.

Yosuke stands up, "What!"

"They found a suspect! Who is it?" Chie asks Naoto.

"As to his name, I haven't been informed. I do know, that he is a high schooler. It isn't public knowledge yet. I'll tell you the suspect isn't a student of your high school. It seems they are quite confident that this boy is the killer... They have testimonies directly linking him with the incident," Naoto confesses.

"Something seems a little off, though, about Mr Morooka's death," Setsuko comments.

Naoto tells her, "Nevertheless, I expect it's only a matter of time before he is apprehended. Soon, this case will be solved and your town will once again be it's peaceful, rustic self."

"The suspect, is a high schooler... All right, so why come tell us? That's confidential info, right? Why run right here and spill it?" Yosuke questions sitting down again.

Naoto informs,"Your 'game,' will soon reach its end. I felt I should at least let all of you know that."

_Thanks for the notice. Game's over... Just what I wanted to hear,_ Luke soundlessly comments with sarcasm.

"It's not a game to us," Sora argues suddenly becoming sharp and cold a complete contrast to her usual easy-going and warm personality. She's changed like this before but never this shockingly cold. Sora's tone could of frozen the fire's of hell itself.

"You don't deny, then, that you have involved yourselves in the matter?" Naoto notes.

"Why should we deny that we seek answers for our questions? There is no wrong done here in that respect. If we can do something to aid the course of justice then we must... There is no other way around it," Sora declares stating what she feels to be the obvious.

Naoto hesitates but shakes himself saying making Sora look shattered to have her words be shown no respect nor consideration, "Ah, I see... Well, no matter. I have no reason to say anything further."

Riku however looks furious as Sora was and probably still is feeling thus the idol, Riku counters Naoto's words, "A game... That's rich coming from you. Because aren't you the one who thinks of this as a game?"

Naoto gasps as Riku's normally gentlemanly and flirtatious air vanishes to be replaced by a passionate guy who challenges Naoto's motivations, "I don't care if you're a special investigator or an amateur sleuth... All you are doing is solving mysteries. What could you possibly know about us? You are clearly the one who is playing a game in this situation."

Yosuke reveals to Naoto, "One of victims... She meant a lot to me. How could I possibly treat this like a game? Plus... We made a promise..."

"Yo-Yosuke," Teddie whispers stunned.

"A game... That may be quite true..." Naoto admits.

"Why... Why so understanding all of a sudden?" Chie questions.

"Yes... I have a quick question also... Why are you wandering around like this when you know the police have suspect, Naoto-san?" Sora challenges her eyes steely with resolve but Naoto looks away for some unknown reason.

Luke is not pleased with Naoto making Sora feel upset even though he finds it hard to treat the entire TV world, murders and kidnapping seriously... Is it that I can't take this thing seriously or is it that I don't want? Luke wonders as is curious if he really has any right to trying catch a killer when he himself is... Luke shakes his head and decides it's properly best to take his frustrations out on others like Naoto. Thus Luke tries to provoke the young detective into perhaps fighting him, "No answer, huh? So what did the police get rid of you now that they have their man? Hm... Is that why you came here? Ha... Were you lonely enough to degrade yourselves to talk to few amateur wannabe sleuths?"

Sora's eyes widen slightly at the sheer viciousness of Luke's words and briefly wonders if Luke is really upset with Naoto or rather more likely wanting to be hurt for some reason. Sora knows the feeling of wanting punishment well and she sees it clear as day in Luke maybe that's why they got along so well because they both thought they needed the world to bring down a proper thrashing upon themselves for however their perceived crimes they may or may not have committed.

"Detectives normally aren't involved with arrests and we never harbour any special emotions regarding a case, either. Still it is rather unfortunate that people are only attentive so long as our services are required but then, I'm accustomed to it," Naoto answers.

"Naoto-san?" Sora appears to be sadden her previous anger was all but gone.

"Hm," Kanji murmurs feeling the need to want to protect this person named Naoto.

"Much about this case was perplexing but its solution was surprisingly simple," Naoto reflects but he pauses before mentioning, "Well the, I must be going now."

"Naoto-san, I... I'm sorry," Sora calls out to Naoto feeling empathetic towards the detective.

Luke gives Sora an odd look before tugging on his white hoodie adjusting it slightly as he seeks to block the the world. Luke then ponders out loud, "What was that about... He just said his piece and left?"

"He had some help in the leaving department," Sora points out giving Luke a scolding look making his jaw twitch in response.

"He said they have suspect but is this really gonna solve everything?" Chie questions referring to Naoto Shirogane.

Yosuke sighs, "Who knows..."

"Well, let's call it day for now," Sora announces.

At Dojima's house Sora is sitting at the kitchen table when he notices Nanako pacing back and forth restlessly. Luke for once is actually at his own house.

"Dad's late again today," Nanako mentions but then the phone rings so Nanako answers it saying, "Hello, Dojima residence. Dad! Huh... Really? Okay... Okay, I understand." Nanako turns towards Sora after hanging up the phone, "Dad's coming home now. I need to get dinner ready."

Sora watches Nanako energetically runs to the fridge and opens it announcing, "We're out of pickled radish... Dad'll be disappointed."

"Let's go buy some together," Sora suggests.

"Really? Thanks, big sis! We're going shopping together! Let's go, big sis!" Nanako beams at the notion.

The two of them go to the Junes supermarket and when they return Dojima is sitting on the coach in the living room.

"I'm back. Dad! Welcome home!" Nanako chirps as she and Sora walk in.

"Where did you go at this time of night?" Dojima inquires.

"Oh, uh... Junes," Nanako answers.

"Didn't I tell you not to go outside this late?" Dojima reminds Nanako.

Nanako tries to explain, "But, you were coming home, so I..."

"No matter what your reason was, rules are rules. You promised me, remember?" Dojima points out making Nanako look sad.

"It's not Nanako's fault," Sora confesses surprising Naoto a little.

"Big sis... It's not my fault? Then why is dad angry? Why won't he listen? Dad's stupid! Stupid, stupid!" Nanako exclaims before running to her room.

Dojima stands up, "Nanako! How dare you call your father stupid!"

"Um, Dojima it's still kinda my fault. Nanako said we were out of pickled radish that she said you really liked. So I suggested we go buy some at Junes for you... I didn't know about the rules... I'm sorry it's all my fault," Sora enlightens.

"Pickled radish, for me? Is that so but I still can't allow kids to be walking around this late at night... You know how dangerous it's been lately. You shouldn't be wandering around out there at night either!" Dojima yells making Sora retreat to her room.


	20. Chapter 20 - Sora's Facade Cracks

The next rainy morning outside the school gates, Tsubaki is talking to Luke with a scarlet umbrella in her hand and her eyes... Luke tries to figure out; _green or is blue... No violet... The color of her eyes are constantly changing... I'll just ignore the question for now, why worry myself?_

Tsubaki sighs sounding depressed, "Finals start next week."

"Tsubaki-sama, you look pretty down. That's not good for you. Remember that, summer vacation isn't far behind once the finals are over," Luke reminds her.

"Shut it, Ashida! I have study to do well in my exams! You however could just waltz in and complete a top ten exam without doing any study whatsoever," Tsubaki snaps as she is a little worried about the exams before she then sighs as Luke shrugs a response.

Not the best idea though as Tsubaki is a little upset with him. In a morning class with Ms Kashiwagi she reminds them the exams are coming up and if they fail they'll have to attend summer school. Then she somehow ends up lecturing about eels.

After classes finish, Sora briefly helps Chie studying while Luke helps Tsubaki study. Luke's not the best teacher. However afterwards Luke and Sora head to the Chinese Diner where Sora takes a work shift with Aika and Luke brings along Tsubaki.

Tsubaki and Luke challenge each to eat the beef bowl but they both fail miserably. After hanging out there for awhile the chef gives Luke a book called _The Ramen Way_. Apparently he already gave Sora a copy but thought Luke might enjoy the book too.

When Sora gets home she cooks creme caramel for everyone for dessert. Dojima, Nanako and Luke love the dish. Dojima seems to have forgiven Sora now. Sora also makes a lot extra for everyone to have lunch the nest day. Sora and Nanako then opt to maintain the veggie garden that is successful as usual.

Speaking of the next day Luke shares his creme caramels with Tsubaki while Sora shares her lunch with Kou Ichijo. But that's jumping ahead a bit. Minato is walking by himself to school on a rainy morning when Yukiko suddenly appears.

"Sorry! It's an emergency!" Yukiko shouts apologizing as she sprints over to him and forces herself under his umbrella.

"Hi, Yukiko," Luke stops walking so Yukiko can stay under the umbrella.

"Whew... Thank you. I couldn't find my folding umbrella. It's odd, because I always have one in my bag. Oh, did I use it when I was with Chie?" Yukiko explains with some relief but also apologizes again, "Oh... So-sorry! I didn't mean to intrude..."

"It's okay," Luke tries to assure her.

But it doesn't work as Yukiko frets, "Now I'm a little nervous... What if people start to talk?"

"It won't happen," Luke comforts.

"You... You're right. We're classmates, after all. Kind of a letdown, though," Yukiko decides.

Luke raises an questioning eyebrow at Yukiko thus prompting her to add, "I was... I was just kidding... I hope it stops raining by the time school gets out."

After school Luke and Sora decide to follow down a vision Sora had of the man who made an ema request that Luke accepted. The find the man by the Samegawa flood plain just where Sora's vision said the man would be.

"Miyoko-san..." the man murmurs to himself but that notices the protagonists, "Oh, did you hear that? Aha, aha ha... Well, it, it's okay, right? People have the right to think of their beloved! I'm getting married..."

"Why then do you seem troubled?" Sora inquires.

"Well... Damn it... Everything would be great if it wasn't for him..." the man answers.

"Who are you talking about?' Luke wonders.

"Who am I talking about? That horrendous fur-ball of course... That c... Ugh! I'm scared! I can't even say it! Those fanged demons are terrifying!" the man exclaims.

"A cat?" Sora questions.

"Ugh! Don't say the c-word! The meowing and the whiskers and the evil little claws! It's all just so scary... Of all the pets, Miyoko-san wants to have a c-c-cat... She said we can't get married if I won't let her have one," the man trembles at the thought of cats making him the ema wish requester this time. The man then shouts to himself about his beloved, "Ugh! Why must you put me through this horrible test, Miyoko-san?"

Sora decides to help the man conqueror his fear by bringing a cat to the Ailurophobe who wants to marry a woman named Miyoko. Sora voices her plan, "To help you overcome your fear, I'll go get a cat."

"Stop it! Stop that right now! What do you two want? Money? I'll give you money, just get away from me-ee!" The cat fearing man panics.

Luke and Sora leave the man alone for free as Sora goes to find a cat which she does rather easily. Sora pets a cat who seems to like the attention. Sora and her favourite neighbour ends up bringing the man who fears cats to the cat. Luke dislikes the idea.

The ailurophobe somehow in convinced to come there but when he spies the cat he screams, "Cat! Cat! Cat-at-at-it! It's watching me! It's waiting for me to turn around! It's coming for me! It's gonna jump on me! I'm gonna die-ee!"

"Dude, you can do it," Luke encourages.

"Yeah! I, I'm a man... I, I, I'm prepared for death. All, alright... All-right... Let me touch you..." The man states as reaches out to the cat. The man yelps when the cat licks him and he flee screaming, "Ah! It's eating me-ee!"

Luke shrugs. Sora then goes to hang out Kou without Luke knowing as he goes off to spend time with Yukiko. Yukiko and Luke go to the Tatsuhime Shrine together.

_Yukiko seems oddly nervous for an some reason_, Luke notes

"Uh, um... Do you remember Kasai-san, the waitress? She seems to have told everyone about you... Now, they're saying I should bring you home... Adults are so quick to poke fun at me. It's such a hassle, isn't it? But of course my family run an inn, so guests come by all the time. Maybe next time, you can just come in..." Yukiko blushes as she makes an offer.

However before Luke can say a word a middle aged man comes by, "Oh, Yuki-chan!"

Yukiko immediately stands up, "Oh, the deputy major."

"The people at the inn seemed very busy. Is something going on?" The man who is the deputy major wonders.

"Huh? Oh no! Today was the interview for the travel show!" Yukiko suddenly realizes.

"Oh TV? That's great! You'll try and make Inaba look inviting, won't you?" The Deputy major seems pleased by the news and he ventures elsewhere without another word.

Yukiko swiftly spins to Luke, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"An interview?" Luke comments.

Yukiko apologizes, "Uh-huh. It's for a travel show. It looks like a serious show and we agreed to it because my mother and I won't be filmed but they need me to help clean. Si I have to go now. Good..."

Yukiko was just about to say goodbye when Kasai the waitress from the other day suddenly exclaim, "There you are, Yuki-chan!"

"Kasai-san? What's wrong?" Yukiko asks concerned.

"That TV crew came but don't go to the inn! It was a trick! It's those people from that new of the weird show and I think they're looking for you!" Kasai warns this makes Luke stand up shocked at the news.

"What?" Yukiko whispers.

"So stay put, you got that?" Kasai tells Yukiko.

Yukiko responds, "Huh... Oh-okay, but..."

A unknown man's voice announces, "There you are."

Three man then approach the trio and everyone spin to face them. One of them looked like a shady reporter and he informs Yukiko, "No use in hiding, future manager of the cursed inn."

"Cursed inn?" Yukiko echoes seem puzzled.

The reporter continues, "We know all about that murder case. Mayumi Yamano stayed at your place, right? So you guys've been hurting what with the drop in visitors, huh? So I came up with a great idea! '_The High-School Manager's Embarrassing Struggle: Renovating the Cursed Inn!_' How's that grab you? The customers will be pouring, I tell ya."

"I don't understand what you..." Yukiko expresses seeming horrified.

"I want you to be the star. When we introduce the hot springs, let us film a little bathing scene, eh? _'The Modest Manager's Steamy Service!'_ Our rating will be through the roof!" the reporter suggests making Luke clench his fist tight.

One of the men with the reporter agrees with the notion, "That sounds like a great idea!"

Kasai is not happy, "Listen, you..."

Yukiko however jumps in, "Anyway, please leave. We are not interested in your coverage."

"You're refusing? Look, kid... You don't know the power of television do you? Well, I can't blame you, living in the countryside. We're trying to help you out here. I mean, do you want the patrons to dry up? If you're gonna be the next manager, I'm trusting you to make the right decision here," the reporter snaps.

"I, won't be, next manager," Yukiko announces.

"Oh, really? Hmm... That so? Well you just say the word and I can hook you up with a better gig than running this dump of an inn. You could call yourself the 'Former High-School Innkeeper,' He, he, he, eh! I'm already liking the sound of that! Why don't you hear me out?" the reporter condescends.

"How dare you say that to Yuki-chan!" Kasai scolds.

Yukiko shakes her head, "It's okay. Let him say what he wants. He'll go home once he gets it all out."

"What the hell? You say your inn has been going for generations but all that mean is, it's shabby and run-down. Tradition is so last year. You'd be better off if you did close up shop. I've seen the stuff you serve... Small portions, decent service, nothing that stands out... If you want customers, you can't just do the same old, same old. You guys don't get that and that's why you suck. Your waitresses don't even give any extra service unless you tip them, huh? Hey... I know! Why don't you make all the waitresses young girls and have them do all day menus? Ya know, spread the futon out, then go straight in! But anyways, I was saying... Let's give your place a little TV-style publicity. Use your head, will ya?" The reporter insults making everyone furious.

Yukiko demands, "Shut the hell up. Don't say another word about out inn! Who'd take your stupid ideas seriously? From now on, we refuse any coverage from your station!"

"You, whore! If that's how you wanna play it, I'll plaster those words all over prime time! See how that feels!" The reporter reacts.

"Go ahead, by all means and then we'll respond with an official complaint to your sponsors," Yukiko challenges.

The reporter's colleague mentions, "This, this isn't sounding good, sir."

The reporters and his colleagues scoff and retreat.

Yukiko sighs seeming worried, "I said some incredible things..."

Kasai is impressed with Yukiko and laughs making Yukiko giggle also in turn.

"Oh, I should contact the inn. I'll see you later!" Kasai mentions before leaving.

Yukiko blushes glancing at Luke, "I just, kind of lost it when he was insulting everyone. Was I scary?"

"You were cool," Luke assures her.

"Really? Thank goodness," Yukiko sighs with relief but then ruefully reflects, "There was a time not long ago when I though, it'd be better off if it closed but it's like my home... it's where everyone in my world is... I can't let it close..."

"I wish you all the best in that endeavor," Luke comments.

"Hey, can you stay here just a little longer? My heart's still racing... Please..." Yukiko asks blushing.

"Of course, Yukiko-chan," Luke answers.

After spending some more time together, Luke walks Yukiko home to the inn before reluctantly going his to his part-time job as a janitor at the Inaba Municipal Hospital.

At the hospital Luke cleans an empty hospital room when he senses someone watching him yet again. Luke elects to pretend that no one is there and goes back to cleaning but he is interrupted when the nurse Sayoko approaches him.

"Nice work, were you waiting here for me? Oh, you you sweet thing. Well then, would you like to study with me? Perhaps a subjects that they don't teach in school, if you catch my drift?" Sayoko suggests.

"I'm not interested," Luke refuses flat out.

However that only makes matters worse as Sayoko closer to Luke flirting, "Oho... You're an honest guy. That's cute, in boys your age. I don't find your type around here. The kids over here much simpler. All they see is the carrot dangling in front of their faces... You're... I know. You seem to have some sort of secret deep inside you... I think it's irresistible."

_Normally, I like when people called mysterious this time not so much, _Luke reflects to himself in his mind as Sayoko smirks at him.

"I'll see you again," Sayoko promises touching Luke's arm before the leaving.

Luke shivers and goes back to work as well as muttering some curses about social links.

Luke is attempting to sort out the mess with ailurophobe by finding the guy again.

"You! You're one of the ones who tired to feed me to the cat!" the cat fearing man accuses.

Luke raises a questioning eyebrow at the guy.

The ailurophobe apologizes, "Oh, er, sorry... I just can't stay calm when it comes to those damn cats... I, I have an idea. Do you know what cats like to eat? If I can sneak up and slowly touch them while they're chowing down on food, I'd be in control, right?"

"They like fish... I think," Luke mentions.

"Fish! Um, to tell you the ruth... I'm also scared of fish! Ya know, those creepy eyes! All muddied, looking this way and those scales! Uh... Is there some kind of cute fish?" the fearful man exclaims.

_Cute fish? Got to kidding me... Maybe he'll like a red goldfish? Sora did tell me to bring one because she had a feeling that I'd need it, _Luke muses since he has one. Luke shows the man the red goldfish.

"What is that? It's so cute! Give that to me! I'll use it to ambush that cat!" The man exclaims taking the goldfish and running.

Luke blinks and decides to call up Tsubaki because she told him earlier she need help with her exam revision for the maths segment and Luke could at least show her how to do it despite being a terrible teacher.

At the same time, Sora runs into Yosuke on her out of school.

"Hey, Sora," Yosuke calls out to her.

Sora comes over to Yosuke, "Hi, Yosuke."

"Got a minute? I've got an offer I think you might be interested in!" Yosuke informs Sora while appearing to be desperate.

"Okay, I'm in," Sora agrees.

Yosuke is full of relief, "Alright! Let's go, then."

Sora ends up helping Yosuke out with restocking at the grocery department in Junes after Yosuke begged her to. Sora was perfectly happy to help though, so begging really needed. Yosuke welcomes some customers and tells them about some deals involving salmon and cheese. Sora even gets pay 5500 yen for her hard work at Junes.

After Sora helped Yosuke out, they go to Junes food court where Yosuke mentions to Sora that, "Phew, I'm dead tired... They decided on the sale at the last minute and dad was bugging me to find helpers. I told him I didn't have time for that but he wasn't listening. I tired calling Luke but Tsubaki answered for him and said, 'no,' but hey, I'm glad you were there! Thanks, Sora."

"No problem," Sora assures Yosuke her bright blue eyes sparkling.

Yosuke grins, "You really are a beautiful person. Although I'm glad to be only you're friend as Luke would bite my head off if I tried anything and Riku seems to be really into to. He's a flirt but he seems to be more concerned about what you think of him when compared to the other girls. Maybe I should hook you two up? I could be your cupid..."

Sora blushes bashfully but pauses as she briefly recalls how her previous romantic relationships went last year. Sora shudders which concerns Yosuke but then Sora places on her facade and laughs making a joke about the thought of Yosuke dressed up as cupid to which Yosuke protests the idea of as he didn't mean the idea literally. This seems enough to distract Yosuke from Sora's melacholy much to her relief. Next, the both of them playfully debate with each other but suddenly two girls walk by and notice them.

"Oh, Hanamura, what's with the crowd today? It's way busy. If I'd know, I woulda skipped out," an overly extravagant girl in yellow comments ignoring Sora completely.

"Please don't. You got a bonus for today, right?" Yosuke points out to the girl

"Yeah, a whole 500 yen. I'm trying to save up! Gimme a raise," a haughty girl scoffs rudely.

"Well, I don't think I can help you there," Yosuke mutters.

"What's the point, then?' The haughty girl asks before her and her friend walk away to a place nearby and start chatting to each other.

Since the girls aren't talented at having quiet conversations Sora and Yosuke overhead ever word the two of them utter.

"At this rate, my graduation trip'll be somewhere in Japan. Maybe I should ask my parents to pay for it," the girl in yellow complains.

"Why don't you find a guy to pay?" The girl's friend suggests.

"Ha-ha, like Saki did?" The first girl harshly laughs making Yosuke bite his lip.

"Was it last year? Saki's elopement, I mean," the snobbish girl guesses.

"Yep. Apparently she got with a college guy who came home and went off with him but she came right back, saying she'd save money and leave on her own," the friend of the snob un-tastefully gossips.

"Huh? You mean she was dumped?" a girl haughtily concludes.

"Who knows, she started working here to save money, didn't she? You know us high school girls can make easy money if we really want to," the another girl questions.

As the girls gossiping continues, Sora gives Yosouke a concerned glance, "You okay?"

"It doesn't matter. It's just hot air. I'm not letting it get to me... It's sad to be talked about like that, though," Yosuke sighs heavily before becoming determined, "We're the only ones who can avenge Saki-senpai... We're special. We're the only ones. So, there's no need to bother with outsiders."

"Geez, you're mature," Sora remarks wishing that she could be like Yosuke in that respect the whole being able to avenge thing espacially.

Yosuke chuckles, "I saw the kid in me inside the TV. I felt I needed to change... I think it's good you came along. Because of you, I was able to make it this far." However Yosuke sighs, "What a pain."

"Huh?" Sora questions with panic.

"Oh, uh, not you... I wonder what it is... I don't know," Yosuke admits to her as Sora feels her facade slipping away but Sora immediately grabs it so to speak as she can't let go of her last defence.

So that evening Sora makes some crispy fried chicken for dinner for everyone before Luke heads off to his part time job as a janitor at the all so dreaded hospital.

At the hospital luke is cleaning a window in a dark hallway he hears a noise from further down the hallway. Luke guess it might be the dreaded nurse but turns out it's an elderly lady dressed in the black clothes of someone mourning death.

The elderly notices Luke gazing at her, "My... Oh, forgive me..."

The old lady leaves without another word. As Luke wonders who the old woman might be he is distracted enough that he is caught by Sayoko the nurse who drags Luke into an empty hospital room.

"Well done. You could just slack off and do a half-assed job but you really do work you cute little butt off, don't you? So why are you working at a job like this?" Sayoko chuckles making luke uncomfortable.

"For the money," Luke lies but silently answers, _because of the social link thing_.

"Hmm... You're a staving student? Then should you really be caught up here with a naughty lady like me? But still, a young child shouldn't be wasting time wiping windows at the hospital... I'm sure there are girls who cry if they saw you doing menial chores like this. Speaking of which, say, do you have a girlfriend?" Sayoko muses.

"I do, I think," Luke confesses thinking hard about the concept although he's not entirely sure who he can consider a girlfriend as he doesn't really get what that actually means.

"Oho... Then you can't let you girlfriend see you like this, hmm? High schoolers are so young. They're only ten years younger but they seem so far away... It's like they're glittering. I feel this... What do you call it? Envy? Maybe that's why... I just want to see them get screwed over by life," Sayoko mentions half to herself turning away from him.

"Wait... What?" Luke questions.

The nurse giggles mischievously coming closer and closer to Luke, "Oho, that was a joke, of course. Half of it was, anyway... Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"Stop it!" Luke yelps leaning backwards.

Sayoko exclaims playfully, "Oho... I keep telling you, silly, that's the kind of reaction I just find irresistible! I have to go now. I have a lot of work piling up but I can't help myself... It's because you're just so cute... Sorry to bother you while you're on the job. Keep up the good work, okay?"

Luke shudders as Sayoko leaves and Luke turns up his music loud as he returns to his work cleaning the hospital.

After school is over for the day the protagonists take the motorcycles on a long ride in some new areas with Sora taking point so they don't get lost again.

Afterwards at Samegawa River Bank in the afternoon, luke visits the aliurophobe who is covered in scratches greets him, "Hello there!"

"Hi, what happened?" Luke ponders.

"The red goldfish you gave me... Thanks to that, the kitties were all over me! Ooh, those kittie-witties were so cute! The feeling of their soft fur is great! I almost want to get married more for the cat than Miyoko-san! Ooh, I want a kitty-kiss!" The ex-ailurophobe informs.

"You're fine with cats now, geez... Dude, you must have not been very scared of cats in the first place if you're fine with them this quickly," Luke grumbles under his breath.

Whilst Luke was doing that, Luke's best platonic friend was at her part-time job as a dare care center assistant. Yuuta, a little boy is energetic, he and other children tug at Sora in every single direction.

After most of the children are picked up from the day care center, the day care supervisor announces, "Sora-chan! Most of the children have been picked up, so you can go home now. I'll see you next time!"

"Thanks, let me know if you need me to come in and help out at any time," Sora replies before going home

However on Sora's way home along the Samegawa flood plain, she notices Yuuta's mother, step-mother to be precise thought but either way the woman was sitting by herself.

Sora decides to go up and say hello, "Hello, good afternoon."

"Oh, you're... You're the caretaker I met the other day, right?" Yuuta's mother asks.

"Yes, that's me, from the day care center. You're Yuuta's mother, correct?" Sora answers the woman.

"Oh! It's already this late? I've been sitting here all this time..." Yuuta's mother suddenly exclaims.

"Is something on your mind?" Sora inquires.

"Oh, no, it's nothing," Yuuta's mother attempts to convince prior chuckling, "You're a high school student, right? You seem so mature..." Then Yuuta's mother explains, "I... I was heading over there... I was gong to pick up Yuuta but then something came over me... My legs just went weak all of a sudden. Every time I think about him... Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Sora questions.

"Yuuta and I aren't related by blood... He's my husband's child. I've lived with Yuuta for six months now... Only six months, already six month and we don't ever talk to each other. My husband is away, so... It's just the two of us, alone together in a dark house," Yuuta's mother responds.

"Sounds tough," Sora comments.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you all this out of the blue but I'm glad that you listened to me, that you spoke with me... Ha, ah, it's sad but these day, I don't even get to have simple conversation like this," Yuuta's mother apologizes smiling faintly.

Sora hears the whispering mysterious voice announces that the Temperance Arcana social link is beginning with this woman.

Yuuta's mother introduces herself, "I'm Eri Minami. Nice to meet you. Please take good care of him... Oh, that's right. I still need to pick him up. It was seeing you..."

"It was nice meeting you, I'm Sora Narukami by the way," Sora replies.

When Sora gets home she gets a phone call from Kou from the Yasogami High school's basketball team.

"Hi, it's Kou. Wanna study together next Sunday? I'll drag Daisuke along too and you can drag Luke along as well. Sound good?" Kou inquires.

"Sure, Luke and I will be there," Sora assures him.

"Alright! Don't forget," Kou responds before hanging up.

Luke however that evening at the hospital working cleaning windows in the dark hallways there until he sees the old lady in black mourning clothing standing in the hallway again.

"Good evening. I'm sorry about what happened last time when I was staring at your face. You just... You looked like someone I knew," the old lady greets him.

"Oh, um... Good evening," Luke responds.

"Do you work here?" the old lady inquires.

"Only part-time," Luke answers.

"My, is that so. That's wonderful... I have a granddaughter about your age. She went back home today, though... Thinking about it, meeting you here is a wonder," the old woman informs him.

"Huh?" Luke puzzles.

The old woman tells Luke, "But I won't be coming back here anymore..."

"Why are you wearing black?" Luke asks the old woman.

The old lady just laughs and mentions, "This isn't a big town; we might run into each other eventually. I like to take in the sun at the river bed when I have days off. The river sparkles so beautifully... It all feels so good, it saddens me. I'll be going now."

Luke then watches as the old woman walks away but before he can get back to work, the dread nurse Sayoko spies him.

Sayoko approaches Luke ordering, "Oh, here you are. Talk about timing! That room over there needs some work done in it. Perhaps you could? Oh, whatever, just get in there."

Luke obeys and cleans the room as ordered by the dread nurse Sayoko.

Sayoko announces, "Okay, everything's back in order. The patient who had been in this room left just a little while ago. I want you to mop the floor... Don't ask what happened here."

"I'd rather not know," Luke remarks.

"Oho, I was just kidding. The patient who was here was released today. He returned right from from the brink of death! He was a good patient, who always listened to what I said. Plus, he was the president of his company at a young age. He was handsome, didn't complain and independent. He wanted to get back to his work... Desperately and thanks to his perseverance, he was able to leave even earlier than we had scheduled to release him. 'Thanks you for caring for me,' he said, bowing to me so happily... Then he turned around and walked out. He said such stupid things, like that he loved me," Sayoko tells Luke Ashida.

_Good, go on and date him. Then you can stop bothering me,_ Luke silently begs.

"Everyone leaves... They only need me when they're my patients... In the end, they all leave me," Sayoko mentions sorrowfully.

"That's how it is," Luke shrugs feeling a little sorry for the nurse despite still finding her absolutely creepy.

"This, coming from a kid? I must not have been making sense. Forget about what I was saying. I'll ask another janitor to handle this room. You go on home. The streets are dark... You shouldn't be here," Sayaoko tells Luke in an almost protective manner well until she added, "You wouldn't want to get caught, by me. Nice work, though."

Luke grimaces nervously as the nurse Sayoko stalks off into the distance.

In the morning Chie and Sora are walking to school together chatting underneath their umbrellas about various things but then things turn to the case.

"Hey, that guy the police are after... I wonder what he's like. How's the investigation going?I can't stop worrying about it," Chie elects to mention to Sora.

"I'm worried too but I think we can solve this case... We have too as I can't give up not now... The case is one of things that keeps my mind busy," Sora answers but silently adds that, _why do I feel depressed still? I have friends, good ones too. I don't need a boyfriend so that's not the issue. I'm going well in school and saved lives... I'm actually laughing and smiling for real not pretend now thanks to Luke and the others but still... Why can't I feel happy? I still can't get rid of the dark twisted thoughts in my head. I guess it is true once you give up and relinquish your will to live once... Even if you fail, even if you feel yourself no only hurting to that extreme... You find it easier to think of that as the answer to even the most trivial of things... I thought I became strong again but its seems I'm still far too weak_, Sora laments unconscious rubbing her arm warmers which she can't take off as if anyone were to know then... They'll never respect nor look at her the same way.

"Oh... Speaking of worrying about things... We have tests coming up next week... Sigh but I can't study when I'm thinking about our investigation!" Chie notes Sora's melancholy and tries to subtly changes the topic to school which Sora seems able to enjoy usually.

"Chie, you just need focus," Sora advises.

Chie half-fakes an annoyed groans but agrees, "Ugh... I guess you're right, Sora... How am I supposed to argue with that?"

"C'mon, let's get to school," Sora suggests gesturing to the place beyond the gates.

Later on that rainy day, the protagonists head into the Chinese Diner Aiya where Sora works her shift with Aika while Luke and Tusbaki face down the mega beef bowl but fail all the same despite their efforts. Later on in the evening however at Luke's house Sora forces the young red eyed Luke to study and informs him about the Sunday study session she agreed to with, Kou, Daisuke, herself and Luke. Luke thinks it might be a bit of a waste of time but agrees to come with Sora since he has no plans.

On Sunday, Luke and Sora meet up with Kou and Daisuke at everyone's favourite meeting place; Junes food court to study together.

"Check, this out Luke and Sora... I borrow Daisuke's notes for those days I was absent. Here's the one he gave me and right across the top it says, Aljerbra 1..." Kou tells Luke and Sora before snapping at Daisuke, "Dude, how long has it been since we passed Algebra 1? And learn how to spell!"

"Hey, don't borrow notes if you're gonna complain about them," Daisuke counters.

Kou sighs deeply, "Fine, next I'll know better... I'm ready for the tests in every except math... Hey, Luke, Sora, are either of you any good at math?"

"I usually get pretty good marks but to honest Luke's better at math than me. Luke-kun's a natural at it," Sora admits to him with a smile that seems slightly off to Luke.

"So how good are you, Luke?" Kou inquires.

"I'm impressive, of course. I would give you my notes but I don't take notes. I just do math without too much thinking," Luke shrugs drawing his attention away from Sora.

"Oh, that's impossible. You the got second highest score in your class yet you don't take notes?" Kou questions with disbelief.

"Luke's weird like that sometimes, you get used to it. Here, Kou, you have my spare notes. I had a certain prediction that they might come in handy," Sora offers handing over her math notes which were impeccably neat and ordered.

Kou happily accepts the notes with a grin and a heartfelt thank you.

"Sora, do you any another spare notes by any chance? I need major help with math too, then there's world history, physics, English," Daisuke wonders.

Sora smiles, "I foresaw this too. Here take these they're my spare notes on every subject."

"Thanks, Sora!" Daisuke exclaims eagerly taking the notes off Sora.

Kou shakes his head, "You're hopeless, Daisuke."

Chie is walking past with Yukiko but stops when she notices the quartet of Kou, Daisuke, Luke and Sora.

"Wow, hey you guys," Chie greets them she looks anxiously at Sora who is worried about.

"Hi, Chie, we're all doing some studying for exams," Sora replies cheerfully with her facade executed to perfection.

"Good, think we can tag along?" Chie asks forgetting her previous worry.

"Oh, really? For sure! The more the merrier!" Kou beams gazing at Chie.

"Thank you so much," Yukiko tells them.

"Sure, no, no problem," Kou stammers.

"Ooh, so you're one of those guys in the Yukiko fan club," Chie comments.

Kou shakes his head shocked, "What! What? No, it's not like that..."

"Don't worry, I'll just ask Sora and Luke to help me," Chie tries to assures Kou.

"Yeah, me too," Daisuke adds.

"You already have copies of Sora's notes what more help do you need?" Luke questions.

"Hey, wait just a minute here! I asked Sora to help me out!" Kou protests.

"Why am I even here?" Luke ponders loudly but no one notices.

Kou and Daisuke end arguing over Sora who is worrying about the boys. Luke glances at Sora giving her a concerned look prior to giving up on studying thus heads off Chie and Yukiko to hang out. Sora looks momentarily panicked by Luke's departure as she is finding it hard to keep her facade up despite everything in her life being well.

The next day is Ocean Day so there is no school. Luke is out catching bugs for some weird odd reason. Sora goes to her part time job at the day care center. At one point Yuuta even requests Sora to give him an arm wrestle.

Eventually though the day care pick up time arrives. Eri Minami comes to pick up her step-son Yuuta and she recognizes Sora, "Oh, it's you... Sora-chan, was it? Yuu-kun, are getting along with Miss Sora?"

"No! You don't have to come pick me up!" Yuuta shouts before storming off.

Eri watches Yuuta run off with concern, "Yuu-kun..." Eri sighs before asking Sora, "Do you like children?"

"Yeah, I like them," Sora nods.

"That's great, it did look like you were having a lot of fun..." Eri comments before sighing heavily, "It's so tiring... I don't hate him but..."

"Do you like him?" Sora asks about Yuuta.

Eri admits smiling weakly, "Of course I do. I didn't like coming here because I'd run into the other mother but..."

Another mother of a kid who attends the day care declares to Eri, "Are you, Yuuta-kun's mother? Do you think it's okay for Yuuta-kun to be alone? It's been getting dangerous lately. As a mother, I wouldn't leave my child alone. Even if the new caretaker is young and inexperience, right?"

_Inexperience? I ugh! I had part-time jobs in the city too!_ Sora sighs feeling strangely irritated but Sora masks it with a smile that says, _I don't mind what you say about me. You are right, I am young and inexperience. I never went through any pain nor suffering_.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. Then, if you'll excuse me..." Eri apologizes to the other mother before leaving to go after Yuuta.

Sora finishes up at the day care before going home.

At home Sora has a chat with Dojima that evening as she doesn't want to be alone with her thoughts at the moment much to her disappointment with herself. Sora asks Dojima starting the conversation, "Hi, did you find the newspaper article?"

"The newspaper article? Oh, yeah, I found it. Were you worried about it? It's about Chisato, my wife. When she was killed by a hit-and-run..." Dojima replies.

"I hate car crashes," Sora mumbles grimly thinking of Joji's accident at school involved a few car crashes.

Dojima continues, "I told you before, right? About the case where we never had a suspect? Get it now? There's nothing more I can say about it in this house. Let's stop there."

"Even if it's about family?" Sora questions feeling that she's being treated like glass.

"Sora... I can't... Oh, geez... She... Nanako's mother was run over on her way to pick up Nanako from nursery school. It was a cold day and there were no witnesses so they didn't find her until much later. Until they got word to me, Nanako was waiting all that time at the nursery... All alone. Waiting for a mother who would never come.. I couldn't tell Nanako that her mother was killed. That her father, whose job is to catch criminals... Couldn't find a single lead but I haven't given up. I'll catch the guy. I don't need a private life to do that... Nanako will understand," Dojima reveals.

"That's just an excuse," Sora scolds Dojima feeling particularly bitter of late.

Dojima bites his lip letting Sora's words sink in. Dojima then requests, "Sorry... Leave me alone for now. "

Sora feels a burst of angry but nod and start heading away but Dojima calls out to her saying, "Sora... Thanks."

"Hmm... I'm gong over to Luke's to study, I'll be back later," Sora announces before doing exactly what she said she would as she can't allow herself to truly think at the moment.

The exams begin 19th of the 7th month and ends on the 23rd both protagonists perform well in the the exams. Then after exams are finished; Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke, Sora and Luke are relaxing in the classroom.

"It's all over! I'm so sleepy..." Yosuke yawns.

"Yuck! Don't yawn in my face like that!" Chie tells him off before turning to Yukiko, "Hey, for the third question on the English test, which phrase did you choose?"

"Um, I went with, 'used to,'" Yukiko answers.

Chie laments over her exams answers, "Wrong again."

Yosuke remarks playfully, "So much for Chie going abroad. Heck, why leave Inaba? You have so much tight here!"

"Oh, you're so annoying!" Chie grumbles at Yosuke as Kanji and Riku walk in the room. The vast majority of the girls in the room feel weak at the knees when they see Riku.

"Yo..." Kanji greets seeming down.

"No more encores... I mean... Hello, everyone," Riku addresses them with a yawn.

"Whoa, more losers!" Yosuke exclaims.

"No, I'm not a loser... In fact I found whole thing rather boring and dull. I could always ask for a translator but I happen to have taught myself a few languages over my years in show business. It's a talent of mine. One of my many languages include, the English one," Riku enlightens the group.

"English's great, languages are wonderful to learn. I know quite a few because I find it fun to learn them," Sora reveals.

Riku questions sounding impressed, "Really? Senpai, what languages can you speak?"

"Um, Japanese my native tongue, English, Mandarin, Hindi, Arabic, Portuguese, Spanish, Russian, Bangali, German, Korean, Turkish, Italian, Cantonese, Greek, Belarusian, Thai, Khmer, Romanian, Dutch, Wu, Vietnamese, Egyptian, Jin, Persian, Polish, Nepali, Zhuang, Hungarian, Hmong, Urdu, Tamil, Yue, Javanese, Um... What other ones do I speak, read and write? Um... Oh, there's Malay, Ukranian, Burmese, Gan, Somali, Bavarian, Catalan, Czech, Bulgarian, Swedish, Min Nan, Xiang, Hakka, Gan Chinese, Min Bei, Quechua, Uyghur and French," Sora monologues making everyone in the group stare incredulously at her.

Luke remarks, "You did ask. I had the same reaction though when she told me. I'm maths and hacking expert. Sora languages... Want her to list the ancient languages she can read and write, too? She does know quite a few."

The answer was not surprisingly a resounding no from everyone except for Sora but she doesn't count in this case.

"You are a wonderful young lady sometimes," Riku expresses as he regards Sora.

"Sora, you are shocking sometimes," Kanji remarks shaking his head.

Rise asks Luke, "Um, I guess there not much point in asking how Sora-chan... I mean, ah... Sora-senpai went for obvious reasons, you know but how about you, Luke-senpai? How did you do in the exams?"

"My pen was on fire. Huh, reminds of last years exams," Luke muses.

"The both of you are a wonder sometimes but I have to say I rather Sora tutor me than you, Luke," Riku muses under his breath low enough so only Luke can hear him.

"Enough about the exams already... What's going on with the murder case?" Kanji demands as Luke struggles to maintain composure thanks to Riku.

Yosuke suggests, "Hm... Why don't we head to our special headquarters? We haven't been there in a while."

The Investigation Team get together at Junes headquarters. There Chie admits, "I'm kinda bummed... Not just because exams are over but the whole thing with the police finding a suspect. I mean, we believed that only we could solve this case and now..."

"Well, we still don't know yet... Luke-kun, what do you think?" Yosuke asks.

"I don't think the police has made an arrest as of yet, it would have been on the news if they had," Luke reveals.

"So, we gotta sit on our thumbs," Kanji complains..

Adachi then walks past within earshot he is muttering to himself, "For crying out loud... It's nice to have a suspect but where the hell is he? We're at the end of our rope here..."

"Oh, that's why Dojima's been so busy," Sora realizes with guilt eating at her.

Adachi suddenly figures out he's talking out loud so he asks them, "You guys! Did yo hear what I said?"

"Every word," Luke nods.

Adachi tries to be a reassuring presence, "Ah... Aha, ha, ha! This case is as good as solved! Don't worry, kids. It's only a matter of time before we bring in the suspect. I mean, the guy's kidnapping people at random and slaughtering them! We won't rest until we bring him to justice!"

"Uh-huh..." Sora puzzles with disbelief and tad of dispair.

"I, I gotta get going!" Adachi announces prior to hastily leaving.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Luke checks.

"Let's just say... Now I'm really worried," Yosuke answers.

"Maybe we should intervene?" Sora suggests trying to pull her thoughts together.

Yosuke responds, "Maybe but on the other hand, if the police have a search warrant out for the guy, we should stay out of it."

Kanji mutters, "Yeah..."

Riku changes the subject to brighten the mood after seeing Sora's mood is quite low, "Oh, uh... I just remembered. There was a question on the exam that I didn't get. I was a chemistry question, you'd think I'll be good at it but sadly this not so for me... I think it said that, 'the chemical formula, used for silver mirror reactions. Its 40% solution is known as formalin.' And the question was, what is HCHO?"

"It's Formaldehyde, I believe," Sora answers.

"Oh, I see. Thank you, wise Sora-senpai... I was foolish enough to chose acetic acid... Which of course is the wrong answer as it couldn't have been vinegar," Riku tells Sora but he mistakenly hints that he kind of knew the right answer.

"I didn't much," Sora blushes an looks away seeming more distant by the second.

"Hey, you had that question too, didn't you Kanji-kun?" Riku points out trying to take the attention of Sora who he failed to cheer up.

"Shut up and don't call me by my first name," Kanji responds feeling an instant dislike for Riku Kujikawa perhaps because of the idol's liking of Sora.

"Tatsumi-kun, you're being somewhat harsh, aren't you? Oh, I understand... You may feel threatened by me," Riku deduces.

"Hey! What makes you say that?" Kanji demands.

"Your reaction for one and that I've heard you got a nosebleed when you were around our Sora-senpai," Riku enlightens him with a devilish grin.

"Hey! Who the hell blabbed about that?" Kanji exclaims.

Chie might of babbled about it as she attempts to change the subject, "Anyways! Riku-kun, why don't you ask Luke-kun to help you study?"

"Huh? I guess but I would rather ask a senpai of the opposite sex? Senpai Sora, I'm not a nuisance to you at all, am I?" Riku inquires as he stares longing at Sora making Luke want to strangle him to death.

"Damn... This guy's dangerous!" Chie mutters buts feels a little jealous of Sora prior to announcing, "Let... Let's change the subject. Hey, any idea how Teddie's doing?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it to you. Check this out," Yosuke gestures over to Teddie in his bear suit who is selling balloons to some kids. Yosuke explains, "I let him stay at my place. In return he's now our official store mascot."

"Ah! So he's hiding in plain sight. Reverse psychology, huh? Man, he looks like one happy bear," Kanji comments.

"He kept saying that he didn't wanna go back, so I made him a deal. Now, since I've got nothing better to do... I'm gonna go bug him," Yosuke informs.

"Ooh, I wanna go too!" Chie declares.

"Can I... Feel his soft fur?" Kanji wonders.

There is no answer but Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko and Luke who is trying not to murder someone go over to Teddie. Thus leaving Rik and Sora by themselves.

Riku asks Sora, "Hey, Senpai? Now that I'm getting the hang of school, I want to go out more and see the sights but I tend to get recognized everywhere I go... Yet even so I have no one here to show me around... So I'm afraid that I would be lonely if I go out on my own and you seem like type of girl who knows her way around... So would do me the honour of being my guide in this town of ours?"

"Sure, I'll show you around," Sora informs Riku forcing herself to brighten.

Riku smiles fondly at her, "Really? My lady hath my day sweeter than any blossom the heavens could summon forth to this realm."

Sora giggles uncontrollably as she finally relaxes and cheers up much to Riku's apparent relief. Sora and Riku laugh and smile at each other briefly but Sora pauses however when she hears the mysterious voice telling her that the social link of the Lovers Arcana has been activated. Sora understandably retreats within her facade once again as her mind goes into the whirl at the news of the social link.

Riku stops smiling when he sees Sora's expression changed but blinks in recognition as Sora shakes her head smiling at herself her facade reappearing.

_A fake smile. Like the one I so commonly wear for my work. It's a particularly good forgery and it would be consider real to all but a selective few who use the technique themselves... I wonder what may her start to use such techniques? Nonetheless, I must must this laugh again her real laugh and smile is far gorgeous for the world to be without it for long, _Riku notes. Riku then reaches over and places his hand upon Sora's as he advises, "If you ever have some time to kill or need someone to talk, think of me, okay? I know you are close with Luke-senpai but he does get a little much sometimes, no?"

"Ah, I... I mean of course! That sounds perfect!" Sora beams trying to keeps positive after taking her hand out from under Riku's hand.

Riku however sees Sora is lying but he doesn't let that discourage him as he retakes Sora's hand and guides her gently to her feet saying, "I don't quite believe you, my dear but nonetheless follow me... Senpai, let's go pester Teddie... I'm sure that will cheer you up if I cannot."

"I'm being cheerful... I'm smiling and stuff. Why do you proclaim otherwise? You make it sound like you can see through my every mask if I did actually have one that is... I don't have one at all. I'm not acting happy. I am happy," Sora disagrees but she sounds like a terrible liar even to her own ears.

"I am a man of many masks I can recognize one when I see it but never fear. Come with me and I'll speak no more of this matter," Riku offers squeezing her hand.

Sora blushes but nods in agreement as lets Riku guide her over to the others and Teddie. Luke has been watching the exchange from afar and is impressed to see that someone other than himself is finally noticing Sora's hidden sadness that she so desparately tries to hide. Luke has been trying to get to the bottom of it for quite some time but Sora always batted away his questions with fakes smiles and laughs. _It's good to see that Riku is trying help her when I can't... I almost thought that perhaps I was mad and that there may have been nothing wrong with Sora but it's clear now that there is... I must be delicate and I must be conscious of the fact Sora may not trust me as much as I thought, _Luke realizes.

"Teddie! Hey!" Riku shouts out as he and Sora wander over to the bear together.

That night, Nanako and the protagonists are watching the special news report about the serial murder case in Inaba which has claimed the lives of three victims. Police have not yet announced any progress since the third victim but Luke and Sora give each other looks thinking the same thought. _What in the world happened to the so-called suspect?_

"They still haven't caught him?" Nanako worries making Sora freeze with guilt even though it was not her fault the killer is still at large.

"I'll protect you and Sora, don't fret," Luke reassures her.

"Okay. You promise, right?" Nanako beams but takes a seat next to Sora and Luke as she is anxious about the case as they are too.

On the Sunday, after Sora and Luke sort out their Personas in the Velvet Room, Luke goes and does some part-time hacking contracts to make some extra cash because he doesn't like using his trust fund at all and he rather make his own money. Sora meanwhile is taking some time to think as she wanders around but much to her relief she bumps into Riku who is happy to see her.

"Oh, Senpai. I just finished my shift at the store. Are you free today?" Riku asks.

"Yes, I'm free... I... I can show you around town, if you like," Sora offers.

"Well then, where shall we go, my humble yet lovely tour guide?" Riku inquires with a smirk playing upon his lips.

Sora sighs and she guides Riku around town but they end up at Souzai Daigaku at Riku's suggestion where they eat some food together. Sora doesn't seem to be eating much though as her thoughts she else where.

Riku insists pushing his plate towards Sora who is playing with her food,"I can't take another bite. Sora you must have rest mine when you've eaten yours."

"Thank you," Sora responds with a strained smile.

"It's no problem, my dear... You know, I've been wanting to come here but it's a little embarrassing to show up alone so I'm glad you came with me," Riku assures her.

"Just order takeout, Aiya's has a great delivery service," Sora advises retreating away from Riku Kujikawa not wanting to have the Lovers Arcana not after what happened to Joji and Ichiro last year. Not after all that could she even consider the idea.

Riku shakes his head with a sigh telling Sora that, "How little you know, Senpai... It's the atmosphere that's important. The meal itself isn't everything, you know..."

Sora comments with a bright smile despite the words coming from her mouth being of a strong yet negative nature, "Oh, I'm always going on about that too yet now I don't see the point, anymore."

"To tell you the truth, I've wanted to do this since I was a child. My parents were actually pretty strict. I didn't really have many friends. Though I guess that couldn't be helped since I hardly ever showed up for school," Riku mentions to Sora feeling sad and reminiscent thanks to Sora dark mood but when Sora looks at Riku with alert concern... Riku realizes that he's not helping her at all so he tells her, "Er, that's enough talk about that! What a depressing subject, huh? Let's talk about something fun. After all, I care not for wasting the time we have together. It's so great that I came to this town and met you, Sora-senpai."

Sora raises an questioning eyebrow and meek smile at Riku Kujikawa in response.

"Really, I'm serious! Would I lie to... Actually I probably would... So, why don't I start by asking what kind of guy you like?" Riku inquires smiling good-naturally.

"That's not a question, I would like to answer," Sora mutters under her breath.

Sora still ends up having to deal with further bombardments of inquires from Riku with Sora finding it harder and harder to even pretend she's happy... Riku however manages to make her laugh before it becomes dark after which is when Sora ventures home declining Riku's offer to walk her home but Riku actually listens to her this time which is nice.

At Dojima's place Luke finds Sora and Nanako there. Luke opts to drag his distant and sorrowful friend, Sora out to the shopping district that night to pray at the shrine.

After doing so, the protagonists run into Adachi by the Moel gas station.

Luke greets him as Sora simply blinks in mild curiosity, "Hi, Adachi-san."

"Hey, it's you two. Great. students who party at night," Adachi remarks.

"How are you going?" Luke inquires of Adachi.

Adachi answers seeming a little tired, "I'm so exhausted from work... I had to talk to that old lady again. I'm hungry."

"So you haven't eaten dinner yet," Luke notes.

"Hey, would you like to come over for dinner? I'm cooking," Sora invites Adachi speaking up for the first time since Luke dragged her out the door much to Luke's relief.

This takes Adachi off guard but he accepts the invitation, "Huh? What? Oh, I guess we talked about that the other day... Um... Yeah, why not. I hear you're quite the cook."

The protagonists and Adachi venture to the Dojima residence where Sora is cooking dinner from for them all. After checking on the potatoes for Sora, Nanako rejoins the others at table saying, "Sis? The potatoes are still hard."

"Oh, okay... Thanks for checking on them for me," Sora warmly tells Nanako. Luke sighs relaxing as Sora seems to regain her usual self.

"Yay! Today, we're having shoe!" Nanako exclaims.

"Shoe? Oh, you mean stew?" Adachi comments.

"Yeah, shoe... Stew!" Nanako verifies.

"Hey, you did it," Adachi praises her.

Nanako asks, "Do you like stew, Adachi-san?"

"Hmm, yeah, kind of," Adachi replies.

"Kind of?" Nanako puzzles about the answer Adachi gave her.

"I mean... Yeah, I do like it. It's been a while since I had some," Adachi explains to Nanako prior to asking Sora, "So do you cook like this all the time?"

"Yes," Sora nods.

"Nearly every night and sometimes I help out too. if I feel like it," Luke adds.

Adachi sarcastically remarks, "I bet Dojima-san's tell you two all the time what a great help you both are!"

"Yeah, he does," Sora confirms.

Adachi's eyes go wide, "Really? He doesn't seem like the type to come out and say it."

"Meh," Luke shrugs at the same time Adachi does.

"So I heard Sora is moving back in the spring. I bet Dojima-san is going to cry!" Adachi mentions about them but this comment however causes Nanako to gaze down sorrowfully as Luke frowns. Which prompts Adachi to apologizes swiftly to Nanako, "Uh, sorry, sorry. That's still a long way away!"

Nanako responds, "Yeah..."

Adachi opts to cheer Nanako up by saying as he produces a 500-yen coin, "Umm... Hey, Nanako, have you ever seen this trick? Now watch closely."

"Okay," Nanako nods feeling curious as she watch Adachi clutch the coin.

"You watching?" Adachi checks prior to making the 500-yen coin disappear.

"Oh! What? How? Why? Again! Do it again!" Nanako exclaims.

"Nah, this time I'll show you an even better one! Look in your big bro's pocket," Adachi announces making Luke reach into his pocket.

Luke discovers the 500 yen coin in his pocket and he mentions as he places the coin on the table as a smile almost tugs at his lips, "The coin... It was in my pocket."

"Wow! You're the best, Adachi-san!" Nanako beams.

"That was a surprise," Luke comments his expression emotionless.

"I'm pretty good with my hands, so it comes easy to me. Maybe I should have been a magician. Then I wouldn't be in such a... Uh... well. I guess there's no job like a government job. It's not like I can make a living working with my hands," Adachi reports about himself with shrug of his shoulders.

"Hmm? What's that smell, I think it's the stew?" Luke wonders sniffing the air.

"That's smelling pretty good. I think the, 'shoe's,' about ready," Adachi agrees and jests.

"It's stew!" Nanako points out.

"Shiatsu?" Adachi cheekily jokes around as Sora sliently goes to get the stew.

"Shoe!" Nanako argues but she mispronounces stew again.

"Wrong!" Adachi mischievously teases Nanako.

Nanako claims, "No, I said it right!"

The four of them spend a fun evening together but after Adachi and Luke goes home, Nanako is watching TV when a program makes her think about something. Nanako asks Sora, "Hey, big sis... Why do people die?"

Sora pauses for a few moments thinking that she doesn't know why but she collect herself before she talks to Nanako about life and death. Nanako comments at one point of explanation, "I see.. This is hard but I get I! Thank you, big sis!"

"Is there anything else?" Sora inquires feeling exhausted.

"Well, um... Oh, there is! What happens to a person... When they die?" Nanako responds.

"They go to heaven," Setsuko answers sounding hollow.

"So, it is true. Mommy went to heaven," Nanako comments smiling before then frowning as she asks, "Oh, yeah, I saw this on the news: Robbery at the post office... Why do bad people do bad things?"

_What's with all the confronting hard questions today?_ Sora grimaces before answering Nanako's question admitting, "I don't know."

"So you don't know, big sis," Nanako laments.

Sora apologizes, "I'm sorry but I just don't know the answer... I'm sorry... I'm not even sure if there is even an answer at all... I wish knew..."

"I see... You are not bad person, so I guess you wouldn't know but if there were no bad people, dad would be home more... Last year, there weren't many crimes, so dad was here a lot. He used to pick me up from kindergarten... Are bad people more important to dad than I am?" Nanako ponders.

"He's protecting you," Sora quickly tell Nanako.

Nanako confesses that stoically, "I don't get it... Let's talk about something else..."

Sora agrees whole heartily and has a chat with Nanako about various things until it starts to get late so she put her to bed with a lullaby.


	21. Chapter 21 - Beach Plans

During lunchtime at school there is a student who comes barging into Luke's and Sora's classroom. The student, who turns out to be Tsubaki who announces, "Hey, everyone! They posted the test results! Luke Ashida! You're coming me, I want to see you're pathetic score... I'm sure you're only pretending to be smart!"

Tsubaki then runs to Luke and drags him with her to check the test results.

Yosuke who was talking to the protagonists cringes, "Ugh... The awful moment of truth..."

"It won't that bad," Sora remarks.

"I'm not too sure but oh well... Wanna check it out, Sora-chan?" Yosuke asks.

"Sure, let's go," Setsuko nods but sighs inwardly.

At the notice board the test results reveal Sora with the highest score and Luke with a close second highest. Yosuke gives Sora a high five for her triumph but is confused when Sora is less enthusiastic than usual. Luke just shrugs as Tsubaki is awestruck by Luke's score. Luke walks off listening to music as he finds Sora's mood to hard to deal with and after a few minutes of having a blank stare of shock Tsubaki who got a happened to have received a significantly lower score chases after Luke requesting study pointers despite knowing her barely studies. Yosuke and even Sora laughs at Tsubaki's antics shaking his head as Luke's not big on studying nor is he actually very good at teaching it.

It's probably thanks to fact that Luke's just does stuff at random and is immediately good at it with much effort on his part. Sora seems to be also good at nearly anything she tries her hand at too but she puts more effort into doing things so she generally does better than Luke at most things except for hacking, piano and maths for example.

"Aa-aa-ah, we're finally free!" Yosuke declares after school to the others while stretching his arms. Kanji and Riku enter the room as Yosuke suggests, "Hey, why don't we go somewhere during summer vacation? My motorcycle's back from the shop."

"Hey, you guys have motorcycles? It's lucky to be you," Riku compliments.

Kanji eyes widen with amazement ignoring Riku, "Your scooter's fixed! I'm surprised they got it back together after... Hanako-senpai, was it?"

Chie demands to know, "Did something happen with Yosuke and Hanako-san?"

However Kanji answers before Yosuke can, "He was strikin' out with the ladies and got his scooter busted up."

"Whoa! Yosuke's after Hanako-san?" Chie exclaims her mouth open wide.

"I... I'll back you up!" Yukiko announces.

"I think there's more to this story," Sora mutters rubbing her forehead.

"I wasn't talking about anything like that! I was saying we should go somewhere over summer vacation, like the beach. It'd be a pain to go by train but a motorcycle!" Yosuke loudly informs them.

Yukiko thinks the notion overs, "Hm, I haven't been to the beach in a long time either..."

Chie daydreams her eyes bright, "The bright sun, the glistening waves, that luscious scent drifting from nearby stands, the dripping of meat juices..."

"Satonaka... Is food all you can think about?" Yosuke comment.

"Hey, why don't we get our licenses too? It's just a written test, right?" Riku suggests liking the idea riding into the sunset.

"We can't. We're too young," Kanji complains.

"Aw, sorry Tasumi-san my rival but I'd love to inform you that.. Ahem, my birthday was last month, so I'm sixteen now," Riku declares taking a bow.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kanji complains looking exasperated.

Rise flirts with Sora seems flustered at the idea, "Although perhaps Sora-senpai should forego the exam as the dream of our Sora-senpai sitting behind me as we ride in the brilliant sunset together."

Chie, Yukiko and Sora gasps in awe as they briefly imagine the idea blushing.

"Yeah, yeah... Let me remind you that it's against the law to have two people ride on a motorcycle," Luke interrupts the girls' fantasies.

"Why does he never get in trouble? If I said that I would be paying for it for weeks but if he says it you drool over him," Yosuke grumbles earning himself a kick in the shin from Chie prompting Yosuke to say, "But now that I think about it. It's properly a good idea for you guys to get your licenses. It only takes about a week."

"It's supposed to be for work but there's a scooter at the inn!" Yukiko excitedly mentions.

"We got one as a gift at the office that's just sitting around. I'm certain I could acquire it if I asked. Hm... I'd have to call my manager, though," Riku lets the others know.

"Huh. Is this actually working out?" Um... How about you, Chie?" Yosuke wonders.

"A scooter, huh?" Chie questions.

"It can be any kind as long as it's lower than 50cc," Yosuke quickly explains.

Chie announces, "Then I might be in luck... One of our relatives loves motorcycles! Maybe he has a scooter I can borrow."

"This is actually working out," Luke realizes with shock.

Yosuke beams appearing to hopeful, "Whoa... This might really happen! Let's all get our licenses and hit the beach together!"

"Wait, aren't we forgetting someone? What about Teddie?" Sora reminds the team.

"Hmm. If he doesn't move around, he could pass as luggage," Yosuke suggests.

Kanji frowns, "That's stretchin' it a little..."

"It'll be fine. If we can't get him on with one of us, we'll just strap on some wheels and tow him," Yosuke proposes making Yukiko go into another one of her laughing fits.

"What... What's so funny?" Chie questions.

"Teddie... On wheels... He-ee-he-ee... Roller-skates! Aha-ha... It's perfect," Yukiko answers during her laughing fit.

"I've made up my mind. I'm must acquire my license at all costs. The beach, is a place of tranquil beauty... I've gone before for shoots and movies but it's been a while since I went for fun," Riku declares with determination.

"Oh my gosh... Does this mean... I'll get to see Riku himself in a shirtless and soaking wet with my own two eyes!" Chie finally realizes.

"Can you maybe not talk about him like he's not here!" Yosuke grumpily scolds her making Chie mutter bashful apology.

"Yosuke, who are looking forward to seeing in their swimsuit?" Luke asks Yosuke.

Yosuke ponders this for a quick moment but thinks out loud unconsciously, "I can't wait to see Chie."

"Me? Me!" Chie shouts blushing making Yosuke panics and pales as he didn't realize he said his thought out loud. Yosuke however begins to breath again when Chie admits without much of a thought still blushing, "Wow, no pressure, huh! Though I admit... I am kinda proud to hear that."

"Really?" Yosuke questions eagerly making Chie realize she spoke out loud too. The entire group turn their eyes to Chie and Yosuke with interest. Chie and Yosuke argue with each other for a second before noticing the groups stares to which they briskly respond to denying that they even remotely like each other.

"Do you think Chie-chan and Yosuke actually like each other?" Sora asks thinking that they properly do but they just don't want to admit it.

"Yeah, why'd ya think I asked Yosuke what girl he would have wanted to see? Yosuke's a good guy but he's still not over Saki-senpai so I thought I'll give him a push in the right direction and see how it goes," Luke whispers a reply to Sora who is impressed with Luke's genuine kindness.

"Hey, who are you looking forward to seeing at the beach, Sora-senpai?" Riku turns as he asks Sora Narukami his eyes sparkling.

"You of course," Sora blurts out as she wasn't really focusing making everyone surprised.

"Thanks... I look forward to seeing you too... Make sure you bring along your best swimsuit for me, Sora-senpai," Riku smoothly replies making Sora look mortified.

"I... I don't know, ah-ha-aha-ha," Sora chuckles nervously her cheek burning red.

Luke intervenes ordering, "Hold it right there, Kujikawa... Now Sora... Why in the world are you interested in Kujikawa's swimsuit? Cut that out, now..."

"Yeah, I don't need to be hearing this either," Yosuke agrees cringing a little but he shakes himself and moves on, "Anyway, looks like we're set on going to the beach. Yukiko, Chie, and Riku you guys should get your licenses too. Then you can ride motorcycles with us."

"Well then, let's do this!" Chie nods.

Riku brings out a sparkling hollywood smile for Sora, "I can't wait to go..."

"Huh? Oh... Oh, yeah!" Yukiko clumsily adds.

"It appears we are all going to beach," Sora warmly reflects putting up her facade.

H_ell... This is going to torture and I really wanted to enjoy seeing Yukiko-chan but now I have to watch Riku to make sure he doesn't do anything funny with Sora_, Luke laments.

Later on the afternoon, Luke finds Kou who Luke was asked by Ai Ebihara to ask Kou a question about what type of girls he likes.

"Hello, Kou-kun, I got to ask a question," Luke greets him.

"Hey, Minato... So what's the question?" Kou responds.

"Well, Ai Ebihara wanted me to ask you what your type of girl is. So what is it? I hope it's not girls with a name meaning sky, because if it is, you're in trouble," Luke asks.

"Huh? My type? I like names like that, I mean no, stop death staring me... What's all his about, anyway? You're putting me on the spot, here," Kou stammers nervously.

"I still, need an answer. Preferably, not, my neighbour, please," Luke coughs.

"Uh, well... A nice girl?" Kou manage to reply.

Luke eyes Kou suspiciously but then Sora comes up saying hello to Kou and Dasiuke who is right next to Kou.

"Hey, look Luke, it's Sora!" Kou gestures.

"You guys going to practice today?" Sora inquires.

Kou jumps in, "The gym's open today. The other teams said they don't need it. I'm going... How about you, Luke?"

"Yeah, sure, fine whatever," Luke yawns earning him a disappointed glance from Sora before she and Daisuke go off together to the soccer field.

After both basketball and soccer practices were over, Luke, Sora, Kou and Daisuke decide to walk along the Samegawa River at Kou's suggestion.

Kou looks out over the water of the river, "This place brings back a lot of memories... The first time I came here was also my first time in town, right after the Ichijo family took me in. The sky was totally clear except for the setting sun and the light hitting the water made it shine. It was beautiful. It helped me decide something... I thought, from now on, I am an Ichijo. I convinced myself that the old me was dead. At least, that's what I thought."

"But you were just a kid then, right?" Daisuke points out.

Kou laughs bitterly, "Yeah. Isn't that crazy? A little kid thinking like that but I guess even kids have stuff on their minds sometimes. Funny thing is, I never really became an Ichijo. I looked, sounded and acted like one but it was just a mask I wore and now that I don't have to wear that mask anymore... I guess it's time to step off the stage."

_Stages! What? Why, did he say that... I need to get over this thing already, it's really getting on my nerves this... Phobia... I mean dislike of stages_, Luke reflects in his mind.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Sora advises Kou knowing how it feels to wear a mask.

"Well, I haven't reached any conclusions yet. Besides, I'd never just wander off without telling you guys." Kou assures Sora smiling gently.

"Thanks Kou," Sora breathes a sigh of relief.

However Kou's expression then darkens, "It just makes me feel kinda empty, knowing that my real parents are dead. It's like... I have no roots..."

"We should go visit their graves after practice sometime," Daisuke suggests.

Kou shakes his head, "I wouldn't even know where to find them. I've got the letter but whoever wrote it didn't sign it. They didn't mention my parents' names, either."

"Whoever handed you over to the orphanage wrote that letter, right? Wouldn't that mean they've been holding onto it for like, ten years? It's pretty rough asking someone to remember what happened ten years ago..." Daisuke thinks aloud.

"Ten years ago..." Kou echoes prior to spinning around and getting the aforementioned letter out of his pocket.

Daisuke exclaims, "You're still carrying that thing?"

"Yeah, well, I can't let anyone at the house see it, so... Huh? Hmm, the name on the front, Kou-sama, is smeared. Like someone rubbed their hand against it..." Kou notices.

"It could mean it was written in hurry," Luke ponders.

"Plus, the corner of the envelope is sharp enough to give you a paper-cut... What do you guys think?" Kou wonders.

"It was written recently, perhaps?" Sora concludes with growing disappointment.

"You think so too?" Kou notes.

"What does this mean?" Daisuke questions.

"I think... The head of the orphanage must have written it. When I visited... She could probably tell I was depressed..." Kou concludes putting the letter back in his pocket.

"Hey, cheer up, man. Even if it is a fake... Uh, its sounds bad to call it a fake but! She didn't do it to pull a fast on on you..." Daisuke attempts to reassures his friend.

"No, you've got it all wrong... I'm happy. I'm glad there are such nice people out there in the world. Maybe the letter is true or maybe it's just a nice lie but all the same... Someone was there to give birth to me, someone was there to raise me and someone is there to watch over me like this... I thought I had no roots, no ties to anybody but its turns out that's not true," Kou explains.

"Took you long enough to get the picture stupid," Daisuke points out.

Kou faces Daisuke, "Stupid? I know you are but what am I?"

"I'm the one who told you that you'd always have us... Stupid," Daisuke counters.

"Well... I'm rubber, you're glue!" Kou blurts out laughing despite his eyes being tinged red.

"Man, you've got a really ugly mug, you know that? Wanna go for a swim, ugly? it'll be like old times..." Daisuke laughs.

"Ha, yeah... Come to think of it, we used to play around here, didn't we?" Kou reflects before turning to Sora, "How about you? Wanna go for a dip?"

"Sounds great," Sora nods before adding, "How 'bout you, Luke?

"No way," Luke states.

"What? Like you have a choice!" Daisuke scoffs pushing Luke in the river clothes and all.

Kou and Daisuke laugh their heads off at the soaked Luke who just managed to save his phone and headphone by throwing them onto the bank while in mid-fall. Then Sora laughs hysterically at Luke her facade gone causing Luke to drag her in clothes and all too. Sora squeals as the other guys jump in too slashing her.

"Luke! You jerk!" Sora splashes her friend who dodges it matrix style.

Kou shivers in the water, "Whoa, it's stinking cold!"

Luke splashes Daisuke who threw him into the river. The four of them clown around in the river with each other before getting out dripping wet.

Kou and Daisuke seem to staring intently at Sora as she gracefully steps out of water and on the bank with her cream/white tresses escape her hairband rippling down her back. Sora spins around the water drops like diamonds glittering in the setting sun matching her bright blue eyes mystifying Kou and Daisuke who jaws drop as they gaze at her.

Sora eventually notices the boys staring at her, "Why you guys staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

Both Kou and Daisuke shake their heads quickly but blush bright red as they look upon Sora especially around her chest area. luke looks at the guys weirdly not quite getting what's going on then it clicks and Luke tackles both of the guys into the water calling them perverts.

"Luke, why on earth did you... Oh, oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me! My top's see through again!" Sora exclaims covering her chest area which was sporting a see through wet white uniform shirt with a lacy detailed red bra underneath. Sora is mortified but gets more so when a legion of members of the Sora Narukami fan club appearing and fawn over her like if she was a deity.

Luke bands together with Kou and Daisuke and scared the legion off though. Afterwards Sora borrows Daisuke's track suit jacket and wraps it around herself hastily her cheeks burning bright pink.

Back at Dojima's Sora has dried off she are talking to Nanako. Nanako mentions her dad told her about Sora's test scores and gives her two paper armbands one for Sora and one for Luke each to wear as a reward for each of them. Sora thanks Nanako for the armbands and she wears her armband on their arm prior going out to give Luke's his armband. Luke opts to come over to Dojima's house to thank Nanako for the gift.

The trio end up watching a documentary on TV about young man who is on a quest to find his real father.

"Real... Father... What do they mean by real? Does it have to be someone related to by blood?" Nanako murmurs.

"A person you love a lot," Sora answers.

"Blood doesn't matter if you care about each like family," Luke adds.

"Oh, okay... Then Luke you're my real big brother, Sora, you're my real big sister and dad's my real father!" Nanako beams but then she frowns, "But I don't think dad really loves me... Maybe... Maybe I'm not 'real,' to him? Daddy doesn't come home because I'm not his 'real,' daughter?"

_What? That's odd... If you love parents very much they love your back, right?_ Luke worries silently.

"Did he say that?" Sora calmly makes a point.

Nanako stops fretting, "No..." Nanako however wonders about her mother, "My mummy... Why'd she leave me? When mum was still here, we all went out together... We picked flowers at Samegawa..."

Luke listens intently as Nanako recounts her precious memories of her good times with her mum. Luke attempts to think of some of his good memories of his mother but he struggles to think anything finding his memories of her death overwhelm him and block out any possible good memories. Luke feels suddenly very cold and Sora notices this so she gives him a warm hug making Luke be surprised by her.

During homeroom at school, Ms Kashiwagi has an announcement, "Alright, I understand that you're all excited about the vacation but please head over to the gym immediately. I won't say anything mean like someone I know but lease do what you're told... I'm excited about summer vacation too! I already brought my swimsuit. Not that it's got that much material to call it a swimsuit... Hm, hm, hm. Well, enjoy your summer vacation everyone. Oh and don't forget to do your homework, okay?"

Luke shivers slightly in his seat at the thought it's not a very pleasant one.

"If you forget to do your homework, Arisato... I may have to punish you for being such a naughty boy... If you get drift," Ms Kashiwagi adds whispering into Luke's ear. Kashiwagi just she may have a bit of a thing for him too. A bead of sweat slides down Luke's brow as he dread the thought.

ora then whispers to Luke, "Yukiko told me that the weather is good for the Midnight Channel. So we need to watch it."

"Okay, why? Will there be someone on the screen?" Luke ponders with a careless yawn.

"I have a hunch, that's all," Sora confesses.

During lunchtime, Yasumi approaches Sora, she looks exhausted and kind of sad.

"Hi, Yasumi-kun, you okay?" Sora asks concerned.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just kinda tired... Oh, yeah. Today's a club day... You know, my dad... No, never mind... I'll see you later," Yasumi starts to say but he cuts himself off.

Sora vows to herself to check up on Yasumi later on after school.

Sora journeys to drama club practice however Yasumi wasn't there so Sora heads over to the hospital. Sora walks to the front of Yasumi's father room and he can hear his voice coming from inside the room.

Sora listens to Yasumi, who is actually talking to his father but Sora can only hear Yasumi's half of the conversation, "Here, open your mouth... Oh, it fell out... I didn't peel it. This fruit came from a can. You want me to cut it into smaller pieces? Are your sure? Then I'll go throw this away..."

Sora backs away from the door a little as Yasumi exits the room. Yasumi quickly spies Sora, "Oh! We had practice today, didn't we... You came here because you were worried about me?"

"Yes, I was concerned," Sora confirms but still feels guilty for easedropping.

"When I come to see him... He wakes up. He should be in a lot of pain but he won't take his medicine, because he says it puts him to sleep... He says, because he doesn't have much longer, he wants to stay awake as long as he can... So he can see mum and me... He's so stupid," Yasumi informs Sora about his father.

"He's a kind father," Sora comments feeling a tinge of sadness.

"I forgot about him all this time. No, I just didn't want to remember. That he actually was a kind man. He played with me so much when I was a child..." Yasumi reminisces but he shakes his head saying, "He waits all my life to show up all of a sudden and turn my life around. And then he's going to leave again... It's not fair..."

_No, it's not fair, it's not fair at all,_ Sora thinks to herself agreeing with Yasumi.

Yasumi looks up at Sora, "Sora-chan... Thank you for coming... I'm, I'm scared... I'm scared to be alone... In that room, listening to him breathing. It's so quiet... I don't know when he's just going to stop breathing, forever... I'm glad that you came. That I was able to see your face. I, I don't know what to do but I don't want to have any regrets later. So I'll do what I can now..."

Sora nods grimly her jaw set and her eyes on verge of tearing up much to her dismay.

"Oh, visiting hours are almost over. I'm going to stay here... I'll see you at school," Yasumi informs her.

"Okay, you need anything, just ask," Sora tells Yasumi before leaving the hospital with a heavy heart.

As Sora is taking the long scenic route home. Luke meanwhile was already just arriving in Okina City on his red motorcycle. But by the time Luke visits Sora's home, Sora herself is already home and she is starving. Thus Sora opens the fridge but all she can find is a container of barley tea which she drinks not caring if she gets sick in fact part of her wants to much to Sora's displeasure. Sora drinks it to discover that it's not barely tea but udon soup. _Udon soup that looks like barely tea, that's a unfortunate mistake... I better not get food poisoning again or Luke will kill me,_ Sora frets now feeling regret as she feels the immediate impulse to hurl.

Sora groans as she grumpily rushes to bathroom more annoyed than sick at the current moment in time._ I deserve to feel bad why should I complain about it?_ Sora muses.

When Luke visits Sora and Nanako who discovers from that Sora ate something and she has food poisoning yet again which makes Luke very displeased. Thus Luke marches into Sora's room to find his friend on the coach sick as a dog.

Luke is furious as he scold Sora, "Why on earth do you keep doing this to yourself? Do you have a bloody death wish!"

"Maybe," Sora shrugs making Luke feel the blood in his veins turn to ice.

"What did you just say?" Luke asks Sora his face clearly mortified.

"Oh, nothing! I was just being stupid, don't listen to a word I say," Sora orders with a silly smile on her face and she shakes her head at herself.

"If you need help ask for it don't hide behind that smile of yours," Luke grumbles making Sora appear to be taken aback.

After giving her a brief lecture, Luke nurses Sora until the Midnight Channel comes on. There is a really clear image of a boy standing in front of a brick wall on the screen who gives off an immensely creepy vibe.

"This kid on screen creepy," Luke remarks.

**_The boy on the screen starts talking, "You all think you can see me? You all think you know everything about me? Then try and catch me."_**

"I think I've see that boy before but I just can't remember where," Sora murmurs as her phone rings.

Luke answers it for his sick friend, "Hi Yosuke, the usual thing happened... Sora, got food poisoning again but she's almost better already so don't fret."

"Wait, what? Why does Sora end up doing this at the worst possible times," Yosuke grumbles about Sora.

"You called about the Midnight Channel, right?" Luke asks.

"Yeah... Who was that guy? I don't know him... Have you ever seen him on the news or some television special?" Yosuke responds.

"Nope. Never seen him," Luke admits.

"He seemed really gloomy... Like a zombie..." Yosuke starts to say but there is the sound of another voice in the background.

The other voice being Teddie's, "Yosuke! Yosuke!"

"Alright already, I hear you! Sorry, I'm gonna give the phone to Ted," Yosuke informs Luke who immediately gives Sora's phone to his sick friend.

"Thanks... Luke-kun..." Sora mumbles before asking forcing herself to sound cheerful and not as bad as she truly is, "Who's this?"

"Sensei Sora! It's me, Teddie! I finally got to see the Midnight Channel with my own eyes. Now I know exactly what's happening. That guy's suppressed emotions are resonating with other side, which are picked up by the TVs over here. It's clear now that it's not being filmed by anyone. Mystery solved! But that kid... He must already be inside the other world! What're we gonna do?" Teddie informs Sora

"We need a plan first," Sora advises.

"Gotcha! I knew I could count on you, Sensei! I think my heart skipped a beat..." Teddie beams at Sora through the phone.

Yosuke snaps at Teddie, "That's enough, Ted! Give me the phone!"

"Hey, Yosuke, it's Sora," Sora tells Yosuke in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I figure that when Teddie said Sensei Sora... Hey, how could the boy be already inside? What happened to the blurry image that we usually see in advance and did you hear what he said? 'Try and catch me,' he said. Now that I think about it, he looked like a high schooler... Hey, could he be?" Yosuke inquires.

"Could he be, what?" Sora questions on the edge of her seat.

"Nah, I better not jump to conclusions. Let's meet up at headquarter tomorrow. Alright, later! Feel better, Sora!" Yosuke responds and then he hangs up.

Sora grumbles a little before telling Luke there is a meeting tomorrow for the Investigation Team. Just after Sora has finished talking Luke's phone goes off with Chie ringing him up.

"Hi, Chie. It's Luke, what's up?" Luke answers the phone.

"Oh, I finally got through! Yosuke's line was busy and Sora's line was busy too... I was just talking to Yukiko! Was that?" Chie exclaims.

"Sora was just talking to Yosuke and Teddie... The kid on the screen, he's probably already in the TV, we haven't seen on TV, there was no warning blurry image, the boy looked like a high schooler and when the guy was the Midnight Channel just then he said something about 'Try and catch me,' which may or may not mean something," Luke recounts.

"Yeah, we gotta get to the bottom of this. Well, off to bed. G'night," Chie tells him.

"Night, Chie," Luke replies and then hangs up. Luke turns to Sora to tell her about the conversation but Sora is asleep so Luke actually smiles decides he shouldn't bother her.

In the morning it's the first day of summer break, Sora has recovered completely from her minor food poisoning thus the siblings hurry to Junes food court where the meeting begins with all the Investigation Team save for Teddie and Riku Kujikawa.

"Okay, Mr Fan-service also known as Riku and Teddie are checking are checking out the other side, so we'll go ahead and start the meeting," Luke informs making the group sigh.

"So, the Midnight Channel, everyone saw it, last night correct?" Sora asks the group who nod a yes in response.

Kanji even remarks, "Yeah. Hell, the stuff he said made my blood boil. That mumbling of his and those fish-like eyes pissed me off even more. Who the hell is he?"

"He was on the Midnight Channel," Luke answers.

"So that means he's a victim, I presume," Sora concludes.

Yosuke however admits, "Under normal circumstances, I'd agree..."

Yukiko interjects into the conversation, "But when I noticed how clear the image was on TV, I knew something was different. So I called Chie and while we were talking, it hit me... Maybe that boy is the culprit."

"It's just a hunch but it makes sense," Chie adds.

Yosuke agrees, "We've been told the suspect is a high schooler... The police are after him for the murder of King Moron. So to see that on TV last night, at a time like this... I mean, he even taunted the viewers, saying, 'Try and catch me...'"

"Uh... So?" Kanji questions.

"Alright, let's say there's this high school student. We'll call him Shin. For some random reason, who knows why, Shin is able to enter the other world. Then Shin, again for some random reason, starts throwing people into that world, intending to kill them. The police can't prove the other world exists, so it's the perfect crime. He can't possibly be caught. Now imagine you're Shin but after a awhile, people stop dying when you throw them in the TV. You don't know why. You want to kill King Moron, I mean Mr Morooka but the TV is out, so you have to do it personally. Now the police are on to you. As a result, you, I mean Shin, is a wanted criminal and there's no place for him to run," Yosuke hypothesized.

_All I got out of that, is that I don't like guys named Shin, now... Not exactly helpful, _Luke comments soundlessly in his head.

"So, you're saying he went into the other world to dodge the cops? Oh.. So that's why he said, 'catch me if you can...' Wow Senpai, you're smarter than you look!" Kanji exclaims.

Yosuke twitches slightly, "Geez, you can piss me off sometimes."

Sora is trying to picture the boy on the TV as the suspect but her instincts are telling her to look beyond the obvious. There's more to the case than what it may seem at first glance. The boy on the TV may be a killer but maybe there's something else going on too.

"We still don't why he targeted people who were shown on TV but if he had a personal grudge against Mr Morooka, that explains one thing. With a strong enough motive for it, wouldn't he forsake the untraceable TV method and try to kill Mr Morooka on his own? If you think about it that way, it sort of makes sense why Mr Morooka died without appearing on TV but I wonder what that boy's going to do, now that he's in there... With Teddie on this side, there's no way for him to get out..." Yukiko states.

"You... You don't think... He's gonna get desperate and end it all? He did look depressed, like it was the end of the world," Chie wonders.

Yosuke disagrees, "No, I don't think that's it. The killer has to know that the people he threw into the TV have come back to this side. I can see, missing Yukiko or Kanji but Riku a celebrity... There's no way the killer wouldn't know he's still alive. So that means he knows there's a way out of the TV world. As for the rest... "

We'll just have to ask him face to face," Luke finishes for him.

"If he's the killer," Sora mumbles under her breath feeling she is missing something.

Riku then jogs up to the group and Chie asks Riku, "Hey, good timing! How'd it go?"

With a shake of his head, Riku answers, "Not good., I'm sorry to have to say. There's not enough information to go on but at least we're positive that someone's in there..."

"I see.. Wait, where's Teddie?" Yosuke inquires.

"He's still looking," Riku responds with a serious manner about him.

"Okay, so we have to find out who the boy that was on the TV last is and whether or not he's the one the police are after," Sora decides.

"Once that's all figured out, we just go in the TV and give the guy a visit," Luke adds.

"That's right! If he really is the killer and he's escaped into the other world, the police don't have a chance of catching him," Chie agrees.

"So it's all on us!" Kanji announces to which everyone agrees to with a nod.

"Well then, let's get digging!" Chie declares.

The meeting ends as everyone spreads out to collect information on the suspect. Sora and Luke stay together and chat for a little awhile.

"So, Sora, it seems you're not convinced the guy is the killer... Why?" Luke questions.

"It's just that my instincts are telling me, there's something more going on that's all. And I have to listen to my instincts because I know nothing good happens if I don't," Sora explains to him.

"Alright, understood, let's get something to eat then we'll start collecting clues. I'll be paying since you were ill yesterday," Luke decides.

Later on in the day, the protagonists approach Kanji on the Samegawa River bank where they ask him if he has found any information on the suspect. Kanji replies by saying that no one seems to know anything and suggest that they talk to Dojima since he is Sora's uncle and a detective he might be able to tell them something.

They follow Kanji's suggestion and discover Dojima in the central shopping district. There they ask for a clue to the ongoing criminal investigation that Dojima's involved in as a police officer. However Dojima snaps at them saying that there's no way he'd tell them and that they shouldn't get involved. Luke and Sora conclude that it's probably a bad idea to ask Naoto another detective as he probably might have the same reaction.

Then the protagonists overheard Dojima mutter something about Adachi which gives the them an idea as to what to do next.

However Luke insists that Sora should take a break since she hasn't actually eaten that day and visit the fox at the shrine to tell the fox the previous ema wish has been fulfilled. Sora reluctantly agrees feeling as she try harder to not make Luke worry about her.

This news makes the red apron wearing fox very happy indeed. The protagonists stay at the shrine for good awhile before going home. Sora reads the book _The Ramen Way_ and decides next time she sees Aika she should discuss it with her.

The next day, the protagonists find Adachi at Junes where they ask him what he is doing. Though Luke does most of the talking due to the fact Sora has an odd bad feeling about Adachi for unknown reasons.

Adachi tells them that he is investigating so they ask for clues to about the suspect. Adachi agrees to tell them if they stay quiet about. Sora and Luke promptly agree to.

Adachi informs them that the suspect apparently had a part-time job in the shopping district but he doesn't tell the protagonists where the suspect worked.

Sora is famished so she and Luke head to Souzai Daigaku in the shopping district for something to eat. While they were there they discover that the suspect used to have a part-time job at the place by coincidence. However the suspect only worked there for a short amount of time quite a while ago now. The suspect got freaked out just from the cutting of the raw meat apparently according to the Souzai Daigaku lady working there. This new information makes it seem odd for the suspect to a serial killer when just the cutting of raw meat freaks the suspect out.

The lady also tells her favourite customer Sora that the suspect told her that the person who worked at Souzai Daigaku before him was the suspect's classmate during his middle school days. After Sora thanks the lady for her help and after Sora buys some extra food to eat on the go, she and Luke leave to the find suspect's old middle school classmate who apparently recently dyed his hair golden brown.

Luke and Sora look around for the boy but cannot find him so they go into the shrine where the fox gives them another ema request. The ema request wish is written in formal, poised style, _my wallet is gone. It vanished in the dense fog. I yearn for some food. I wish my wallet would return_, it reads.

Luke and Sora accept the request and go on a hunt for a missing wallet. At the Samegawa River bank, where Sora's vision leads the siblings too, they find a woman sieving through some trash.

The woman sighs, "I'm so hungry. The trash can's empty today too... I'm done for... I'm so hungry, I'm seeing illusions... A girl and a boy... The boy, hmm... Ain't he handsome..."

"That'll be because I'm not an illusion," Luke explains.

"Oh,I'm sorry. You actually are handsome. Aha, ha, ha..." the woman apologizes.

"So, how are you?" Sora asks the woman.

The woman answers, "I lost my wallet the other day. I can't find it anywhere... My entire fortune... Even my seal. It was all in there. How unlucky must I be... My luck has left me, I really wish I had food. How my stomach growls... Sigh, I made another haiku..."

"Yep, she's the one who wrote the ema request... Good job, finding her, Sora," Luke whispers to his Sora who appears dazed.

"Well, let's go get the wallet, I just a vision. I know where it is," Sora decides walking off to an area near the shrine. Luke whips his head around and follows after her.

Sora picks up the square wallet from the bushes and then returns to the woman.

Sora shows the square wallet to the woman. The woman seems to think it's her wallet and excitedly recites some haikus. The woman checks inside the wallet and it turns out the wallet is hers much to her delight. The woman tells the protagonists that her wallet has everything in it and now she go back to her life. The woman exclaims thanking Sora and Luke and announcing that she must give her thanks to the shrine too.

The quest is complete, Luke gives Sora a thumbs up for a job well done as he and her venture over to the shrine to inform the fox about the completed quest.

The fox is very happy to hear such good news and the protagonists spend the rest of the day with the fox until it gets late so they return their respective houses.

The following day, the protagonists journey once again to the shrine where they accept yet another request. This one is written by a calligraphy brush that reads, _I want to see the Guardian of the Samegawa once more before I die_.

Afterwards Luke with his best friend go searching for the ex-classmate of the suspect. They thankfully locate the golden brown haired boy and they ask to see his middle school year book. The boy thankfully is a big fan of Sora's so he is very happy to help her out and hands her a picture of the suspect with some writing beneath it, saying _Mitsuo Kubo_.

"Is that what you want, my beautiful goddess?" The golden haired boys wonders

Luke feels an overwhelming urge to punch the guy so he walks off not wanting to get arrested for assault. Sora cringes and thanks the boy, "Thanks... This is exactly want I needed so I'll go now. Thank you! Bye!"

Sora flees from the boy before he could call up his fellow Sora fans to swarm her.

Sora gets a call telling her she's needed at the day care center so she heads out and goes to work at her part-time job at the dat care center by taking the bus there.

Luke however is walking down by he river where he run into an old man.

Old man laments aloud so Luke can hear, "The Guardian won't let me see him... You know what I'm talking about, right? Samegawa has a Guardian in the river. I've only seen him once, when I was younger... I felt a tug I'd never felt before and when I pulled... He was huge! Not only that but there was this godly aura around him... I fought with him for hours but I lost him. No, I know he was just toying with me. I kept on fishing for years and years, just hoping to catch a glimpse of him one more time but... I'm an old man and the strength is gone from these arms. Maybe it's time to hang up my rod for good... I just want to see him with my own two eyes one more time before I go to the big bait shop in the sky. Then, I wouldn't have any regrets..."

"Ah, so you're a fisherman," Luke realizes.

"Are there any skilled young fishermen out there?" The old man sighs.

Luke walks off and in under an hour, he comes back with a massive fish.

"Boy! That huge fish you got there... It's not bad... Will you listen to my final wish? Your skill, your eyes... I want to see you give it a try. I want you to land the Guardian! You can do it! Please! This old man's begging you!" The old man exclaims when Luke comes back from his fishing venture.

"I'll catch the Guardian, no problem," Luke accepts the challenge.

"I see... I see, I see! Alright, I'll give you this! My Angler's Set, I carved this rod by hand, with all my fishing spirit. If anything can catch the Guardian, it's this. Oh and try it on rainy days. It'll be harder for the fish to notice your presence when it's raining and this is my ultimate fishing advice! Listen close, because I ain't gonna repeat myself. If you start pulling when a fish pokes the bait, the fish'll run away, right? So, if you don't want to catch that fish pull the bait away before it bites! You'll keep your bait and the fish you don't want will swim away. Just keep repeating that... You get my drift? I'm counting on you!" The old man advises enthusiastically.

Meanwhile Sora is having a busy day at the day care center where the kids were talking about Phoenix Ranger Featherman R which reminded Sora of Keinosuke the boy Ichiro saved from being shot and killed somewhat. Sora hopes the kid is doing okay.

One of the boys insults Yuuta, "Huh? Yuu-kun, you don't know Phoenix Ranger Featherman R? You suck!"

"I dare you to say that again!" Yuuta shouts offended.

"Yuu-kun's gonna get us! Run, everyone! the boys shouts making Yuuta chases him.

Later when Eri Minami arrives to pick up her step-son Yuuta, Eri says to Yuuta, "Yuu-kun. let's go home... It's getting late..."

However before Yuuta can respond an man shouts out his son, "Akio, we're going home!"

The boy, Akio, grins happily and runs to the man who is his father and the two walk off together making Yuuta miss his own father.

"When is he coming back?" Yuuta asks thinking about his dad.

"Hmm? You mean your father? Hmm... I don't know yet," Eri answers.

"I'm going home with Ryu-kun," Yuuta announces running over to his friend which causing Eri to sigh.

"I guess he wants to see his father," Eri tells Sora about Yuuta.

"Probably," Sora agrees.

"I mean... Even if he goes home, he'll be alone with me, right? I'm just a stranger who barged into his life six months ago, so... I feel a bit sorry for him. My husband kind of set me up... He only told me he had a child right before we got married but I thought he was the one for me, so I figure the three of us would be able to work it all out. Then, right after we got married, he was sent to China on business." He keeps in contact with me but it doesn't change the fact that he's not here... He's so inconsiderate," Eri reveals to Sora.

"Do you love Yuuta?" Sora inquires as she also comments, _Eri at least the man you love is alive and well. Why can't that be good enough for you?_

"Huh? Of course I do but you know, there's no way a child can get along with a new mother, right? So it can't be helped... Maybe I rushed into marriage too quickly... When he told me I wouldn't have to work, I thought it'd be a good idea but..." Eri answers looking the away but the she laughs it off, "Oh! Don't tell my husband, okay?"

"Okay, I wouldn't able to anyhow," Sora admits.

"I wonder if Yuuta's home by now... I'd better be going now, too. Well, it was nice seeing you again, Sora-san," Eri announces.

"It was nice seeing you, say hi to Yuuta-kun for me," Sora replies.

When Sora gets home she does some work for her other part-time job as a Translator and for Sora it's as easy as pie. Luke after going out for a ride on his motorcycle around town and is also doing some work for his part-time job as a private paid hacker so he is hacking into some companies and government networks and he is gives the requested files to the guy who paid Luke. Luke's pretty high up in the hacking world and is very well paid for his work despite being so young.


	22. Chapter 22 - Void Quest & Cook-Offs

On the 31st of the 7th month, Sora decides the Investigation Team needs to call a meeting as they have gathered enough information for Riku to be able to perform a scan of the TV world. At the usual meeting spot in Junes food court, the Investigation Team plus the ever helpful Fox meet on the sunny day after Sora and Luke called them all up.

"Phew, it's hot today too," Chie mentions.

"It's hard to believe the culprit's kid... I can't even imagine what it's like for a kid my age to kill someone..." Yosuke comments.

"I'd be scared if you could. Some people are just like that, though... It's true what they say, it takes all types to make a world," Riku reflects sounding philosophical.

"You sound like you speak from experience," Chie remarks sounding surprised at Riku's manner and words.

"It pisses me off that we gotta go in and rescue a jerk like that... But we can't just let him die, I guess," Kanji admits.

"Let's get him out before the fog sets in," Yukiko declares.

Sora nods agreeing, "Yeah, there's a lot of questions we need to ask him."

"Yeah, His motives, the method he used, all that stuff... There's too much we still don't know," Yosuke adds.

"So, Sora, do think it's a good plan to go now?" Luke wonders.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora announces with determination driving her.

In the TV world, Sora shows the picture of Mitsuo Kubo, the suspect, to the other Investigation Team members.

"So, Sora found out this might be our guy," Luke informs them.

"That's him all right... It's definitely the guy on the Midnight Channel! It's settled, then. He is the killer and he's in here now!" Yosuke confirms looking at the picture.

"This guy came to our shop before... Was he... Spying on me? That's not a real good though at all... I really was being targeted," Riku reflects with a frown.

"Damn it! Stinkin' punk!" Kanji exclaims with vexation.

Chie remembers something too, "Hey, I've seen him before too... Hmm... Oh, now I remember! Yukiko, it's that one guy!"

"That one guy?" Yukiko questions.

"Back in April, remember?" Chie prompts.

Sora realizes, "Chie, are you talking about that creepy guy who started hitting on Yukiko but she rejected him?"

"Yeah, that's one!" Chie exclaims.

"I thought, I saw him before... I just couldn't place him. Hmm," Sora mumbles to herself.

"Oh, that guy... The one who served by Yukiko by the school gates," Luke remarks.

"Man... Chie, how'd remember something like that?" Yosuke inquires.

Chie explains, "Well, that was the first time he talked to her but I remember he was always following her around."

"Um... Sorry, who are we talking about?" Yukiko puzzles.

"The dude who came right up to you at the school gates and called you, Yuki!" Yosuke answers Yukiko.

"Oh... Uh, really?" Yukiko questions.

"Wait, did he kidnap Yukiko to get back at her for rejecting him!" Chie exclaims with fury.

"Um... I didn't really reject him," Yukiko argues.

"I think the kid came up to me while I was busy working and asked, 'Don't the biker gangs bother you?' Just going on and on about how biker gangs can't do anything unless they're in a pack and stuff. He seemed to be the type who just keeps talking, whether you like it or not... If that makes sense. I usually treat those people politely so they don't get offended but I was so tired that kinda ignored him... Wait a second... No that can't be but it probably is it though... Was that why I was kidnapped?" Riku asks about Mitsuo Kubo motives.

"Huh? Wait, I'm not a biker! Ugh... That damn special report. So that's why I got dragged into this," Kanji complains.

"You know, I heard he'd been saying stuff about that announcer's affair, too. Lots of muttering about how women who cheat on their husbands should be executed," Chie reveals about Mitsuo Kubo.

"Sounds like it's all coming together," Yosuke comments.

"It all seems to easy... It bother's me," Sora mutters her instincts making her unsure about Mitsuo Kubo being the killer.

"Anyhow, it's time to go get Mitsuo Kubo and make him talk," Luke remarks.

"Yep, it's time for a showdown!" Yosuke adds.

"Riku-kun, can you tell us using this information where Mitsuo Kubo is?" Sora inquires.

"I'll give it a try, Sora-senpai. Just a sec..." Rise nods as he summons his Persona and scans the TV world for the suspect. After a few moments he shouts out pointing, "Yeah, I found him! He's that way."

After Riku returns his Persona, Chie yells out, "Alright, let's go! We're so close to the killer... We can't lose him now!"

Everyone follows Riku Kujikawa to a realm in the TV world that looks like some old-fashioned pixelated or 8-bit world game.

"Alright, where the Italian plumber with red hat?" Luke jokes his face deadpan adding to the overall effect.

"Luke, now's not the time," Setsuko cringes looking up at the floating words before reading _game start_ and _continue_ appear in mid-air much to her confusion.

"What is this... Some kinda game?" Chie questions looking at the pixel built place.

"Well, he did taunt us, saying, 'Try and catch me...' I guess he thinks of all this as a game."

"Oh, this pisses me off! I hereby sentence him to a hundred kicks to the face!" Chie shouts.

"Oh, come on, this wouldn't be that bad. Besides, I like games... This might actually fun, this time," Luke remarks appearing to impressed.

"Luke! Seriously? This is not good," Sora snaps.

Luke considers the thought, "You know, you're right. The graphics are terrible. Seriously it's 2011 not the 90's."

"Luke, that wasn't the point I was making," Sora grumbles before sighing, "Anyway, let's go and get the guy."

"Let the games begin or should I say as this is a detective genre... Like the great detective once said; the game is afoot..." Luke announces.

"Gotta admit... All guys love games," Yosuke confesses making Sora sigh.

"Oh, Teddie what are we going to with them?" Sora worries rubbing the bear's head.

"Hey, what's wrong with games? I love them," Luke questions

Teddie beams, "Don't worry, all girls love Teddie!"

Luke's and Riku's eyes twitches as they storms off with fury. Sora and the others follow their lead leaving Teddie behind. However the bear manages to catch up, though.

After going though into the dungeon that seems straight out of some old game console castle level the words _begin a new quest or end your quest, pick one_ appear in the air making everyone quite shocked except for Luke who takes it in his stride.

Luke takes charge, "Oh, begin a new quest, floating words from nowhere."

The words in the air change to say, _please enter your names_...

"Huh! What is this?" Riku questions with shock.

"Luke Ashida, Sora Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Teddie," Luke goes on to say everyone's name which the floating words accept as entering their names.

_Names accepted... Please wait for other players..._

"Does this mean the game's starting! Ugh, this annoys me to no end!" Riku exclaims.

_Other player found... Accept? Yes or no._

"Accept, yes, let's play," Luke decides.

_Accepted... Game will begin..._

"Let's go, Senpai..." Riku sighs with exasperation.

Luke and the others march forward to a large double which makes a computerized sound when they open it. Luke is amused as the team journey the dungeon fighting the Shadows they encounter.

After conquering many enemies and travel through a lot of dungeons the team came across a set of stair in the void quest dungeons. They go up the stairs where a mysterious voice shouts, "Welcome to Void Quest, Chapter 2... Wa-aha-ha-ha! How dare you stand against me for being a rotten orange! I'll make a worthless human like you taste endless pain! Take this! Critical hit! Punishing hit! Mitsuo has been knocked down..."

"Huh? This can't be right.. What's this all about?" Riku puzzles.

"Don't know but this dungeon all looks the same, a poor trait in this game," Luke mutters.

"Anyway... We need to hurry on so stop talking, Luke," Sora announces.

The team rush on a ahead until they reach the next floor where the mysterious voice that everyone can hear announces, "Good morning. You seemed to have slept well last night. You slept so well that not even the noisy siren from the police cars woke you. I think something really bad happened... Can you go buy some coffee from the cafe at the arcade? Thanks. Did you hear a girl was killed? It's becoming a dangerous world out there... I don't even feel safe walking around town. Don't let your guard down and make sure you're not out late, okay?"

"That made no sense what-so-ever," Luke comments.

Later on at the 4th floor of the gloomy dungeon there is more floating words in the air this time saying, _a female announcer draws near! Command? Fight or Run. Mitsuo attacks! Thou hast done well in defeating the female announcer_. _Mitsuo hath been promoted to the next level. Thy excitement increases by 4. Thy emptiness increases by 1._

"My excitement decreases by 100... This is getting boring, now," Luke yawns.

Riku ponders, "This can't be... Does Mitsuo Kubo mean murdering people was just a game for him? He's so on my enemies list!"

"You have a list too? Cool, I'll have put Kubo on my hit list along too join you, Kujikwa and Tatsumi," Luke remarks.

"Luke, shouldn't you have added Kubo earlier to your list?" Yosuke questions as Riku face palms at the same time Sora does so.

"Hmm... Supposed so... The thought didn't occur to me until Riku mentioned his enemies list," Luke admits making Sora scold him.

Thus the team travel further ahead fighting Shadows and listening or rather reading further announcements about Mitsuo Kubo. The announcements mention Kubo defeating the corpse discoverer, Saki Konishi which causes Kubo to level up with his sadness and emptiness increasing. Then later there's a hollow voice screaming no a great deal making it sound like Mitsuo Kubo has lost it but Luke reckons that Mitsuo probably has already lost it quite awhile ago.

Eventually the team comes across an enemy called killing hand that has the ability to summon more Shadow to it's side. However the team with a lot help from Teddie they manage to smite their enemies with style.

Not too long afterward, the mysterious floating writing informs the group that when Mitsuo encountered Mr Morooka he chose the kill option which Sora finds disturbing as all the other ones only ever said fight or flee not kill. The writing also mentions Mitsuo succeeded in killing Mr Morooka which makes Mitsuo level up, his attention, fame and apparently coolness increases. Sora finds this new information to important to note thus decides Mitsuo Kubo definitely killed Mr Morooka but she still finds it hard to believe the suspect actually did anything else._ Maybe Mitsuo only killed Mr Morooka and the killer/kidnapper guy is still out there... It would certainly explain why Mr Morooka's body looked so different in my vision compared to the bodies of the other victims in my other visions_, Sora ponders her head deep in thought as they continue on their quest to find Mitsuo Kubo.

When the Investigation Team finally find Mitsuo Kubo in a large gladiator like arena behind a large wooden door which the orb of darkness (which Luke insisted on picking up) opens.

"Look! There he is!" Chie shouts as the group run towards Mitsuo and Mitsuo's Shadow.

"You Mitsuo? You better be ready to pay, you jerk!" Kanji declares.

"Wait, Kanji... Something's not right!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Could it be, that the so-called suspect is facing his Shadow?" Luke wonders.

Mitsuo dress in an orange shirt snaps at his Shadow self, "Everyone gets on my nerves... That's why I did it! What do you think of that? Say something, damn it!"

Mitsuo's Shadow self sighs creepily with it's yellow eyes and blue glowing aura.

"Nobody even thought of me after the first two people. That's why I went for the third one! I killed them!" Mitsuo snaps but still his Shadow self doesn't say a word, "What, what're you all quiet for?"

"Because... I feel nothing," Mitsuo's other self answers.

Mitsuo then orders with his eyes black, "What're you talking about? Make sense, damn it!"

"What the... Which one's the Shadow?" Chie questions.

"The one with yellow eyes and glowing blue aura. Shouldn't it be kind of obvious by now who the Shadow is?" Sora responds feeling snappy.

"I, have nothing... I am nothing and you, are me..." Shadow Mitsuo announces to Mitsuo.

"What? What's that supposed to mean! I'm, I'm not nothing..." Mitsuo argues.

"No! If this keeps up..." Yukiko realizes.

Mitsuo then finally notices the Investigation Team behind, he appears to have little idea of who they all are, "Who? Who are you guys! How'd you get in here? Damn it, who the hell are you? What's you doing here!"

"Shut the hell up! We came after you!" Kanji roars at him.

"We're the Investigation Team, we're here to collect you and question you about your involvement in the ongoing case we're working on," Sora explains.

"Are you killer?" Chie asks Mitsuo Kubo.

Mitsuo laughs happily feeling smug, "Of course I am! I'm the one behind everything! I don't give a damn what this impostor's saying! Ha-aha! You hear that? You have nothing to do with me! Get outta my sight! That goes for the rest of you, too... Why'd you chase me all the way here? I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!"

"I'm pretty sure I could crawl back from the death and kill you, mate. So hit with your best shot. Not that you could kill me, in million years, though," Luke challenges him.

"You don't make any sense! I can do it, you know... I can do anything!" Mitsuo argues.

"Doubt it," Luke scoffs.

Then Mitsuo's Shadow self decides about Mitsuo, "So you don't accept me..."

"Uh... What the? Ah!" Mitsuo screams as he's Shadow self transforms into a giant baby.

"He's ugly," Luke yawns as he readies his short sword.

"Seriously, why can't people just say I accept you before their Shadow turns into a giant killer monster!" Sora complains as she gets out her Katana and enchants it with golden glowing energy.

"Damn it, here we go again!" Yosuke exclaims with a groan of annoyance.

Riku advises, "Get ready, everyone! Once we beat him, this case is as good as closed!"

"If he's the killer," Sora adds.

Shadow Mitsuo summons a pixel knight Shadow to act as an armour for it as it says in a robotic manner of voice, "I am. A Shadow. Come. I'll end. Your emptiness."

"It's all jaggy and blocky!" Teddie comments.

Luke agrees, "Yeah, it is. Again, terrible graphic... This is absolutely unacceptable."

"Is that thing supposed to be game character? Geez, how insulting can he get!" Yosuke remarks feeling irritated.

"That's a terrible character, just you know, Mr Shadow," Luke calls out to the Shadow.

"Come..." Shadow Mitsuo orders his voice robotic marching on the spot.

"You'll have to destroy the outer shell first! This one's strong, please you all must watch yourselves!" Riku informs the group.

Everyone nods and launches into combat with the pixel block knight with great warrior spirit that allows them to break the outer shell and engage the giant baby like Shadow that was within. However Mitsuo's Shadow attempts to reform it's pixel block armour but thanks to the team's valiant effort that eventuality does not occur and the battle is won.

With the battle now over Mitsuo wakes up groaning, "Ugh..."

Luke notices, "About time, we've been fighting and what have you done, sleep. Not really very fair if you think about. Especially considering your Shadow kept wanting to rebuild it's stupid pixel block armour."

"Finally awake, Huh? You've been a major pain in our ass," Yosuke comments.

Mitsuo looks around with confusion, "What the... You guys... Who? Who the hell are you guys!"

"We came to capture you, on the suspicion that you are guilty of murder," Sora explains to Mitsuo Kubo who takes a sharp breath.

"The police are after you. They think you're the one who killed Mr Moroka and the other two. So... Are you the killer?" Yosuke asks Mitsuo.

"All the cases... All on me... Aha... Ha, ha,ha! That's right, I did it!" Mitsuo announces seeming pleased to hear that.

"You piece of hell-spawn!" Kanji yells at the Mitsuo who claims to be the killer.

"And not just that jerk Morooka... That stupid announcer and the Konishi whore, too! I killed all of them! It was all me!" Mitsuo claims making Sora clench her fists as she knows her friend Naoki Konishi would hate to hear his sister insulted like that.

The Shadow self of Mitsuo's it's aura turns into red smoke and disappears into thin air.

"Where... Where did it go?" Riku wonders with a worried tone.

"That's not what usually happens to Shadows selves!" Sora stares incredulously at the spot where Mitsuo's Shadow was standing in human form.

"What's going on?" Chie wonders aloud.

Mitsuo spins around gleefully, "Ha, ha-aha... It's gone. That stinking monster disappeared. Take that, son of a..."

Luke interrupts, "Don't say that. We defeated it not you. Loser... Stop taking credit for someone else's actions all the bloody time."

Mitsuo suddenly groan with pain and falls to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sora panics but then curses herself for feeling empathy for even those whom she considers enemies.

"He's exhausted... We need to hurry and get him out of here," Riku concludes.

Once they are back out the TV world, in front of the flat-screen the team used to enter the world, the group gather around Mitsuo Kubo and wait for him to wake up.

When Mitsuo does awaken he asks, "Where, am I?"

"It's real world," Sora explains.

"Why, am I here... What the hell are you guys? Stop it... Why did the TV... Ugh!" Mitsuo questions quietly his hands on his head in apparent pain.

"Hey," Chie mentions concerned.

"You seem confused from everything that happened but we have a bunch of questions for you. First off, why did you do all this? Answer in ten words or less!" Teddie demand of him.

Mitsuo just laugh at Teddie, "What the hell? Is that a costume? Ha, ha, what a loser... Get outta my face, you freak..."

"Freak! Gr!" Teddie growls with rage.

"Hold it, Teddie. You're not helping," Yosuke points out.

"Are you a killer?" Sora asks Mitsuo looking him straight in the eyes with her own.

"Get off my back... I already told you... I did it," Mitsuo breathes.

"Why... How could you do such a thing?" Riku questions seemingly horrified.

Chie tells him, "Three people are dead because of you..."

Mitsuo cackles like a madman, "Everyone's talking about it, right? It's a huge deal and I did it! All of it! All by myself!"

"That's not something to be proud of..." Sora cringes her fist clenched.

"You just wanted the attention?" Yosuke inquires not believing his own ears.

"Then why did you target me and the other? How did you kidnap us?" Yukiko demands.

Mitsuo gasps but he comments darkly about Yukiko, "Whoa... Look who it is.. Ha, ha, hey Yuki... After all this time, now you wanna talk to me? Ha, ha, what the hell?"

"Answer me! If you held a grudge against me, that's fine but why the other!" Yukiko commands.

"Ha... Ha, ha, what a joke... You're so desperate it hurts. I don't care who I attacked. Everyone pisses me off," Mitsuo responds with his voice hoarse.

"You what? You gotta be, kidding me! You killed Senpai over nothing? You son of a bleeping bleep!" Yosuke exclaim with rage absolute.

"I hope you're ready to get what's coming to you," Kanji warns Mitsuo with a menacing tone in his voice.

Mitsuo chuckles, "What, you gonna kill me?"

"Kanji-kun! Don't even think about it," Sora orders with authority.

Kanji assures her, "Kill him? Don't worry, Sora... I wouldn't." Kanji then picks up Mitsuo by his shirt saying to Mitsuo, "It ain't gonna be that easy, you piece of hell-spawn. What you did can never be taken back. No, you're gonna own up to your crimes and pay for what you did. You ain't gonna be allowed to kick the bucket until you understand exactly what it is you've done!"

"Why damn it? Why did she have to die of this jerk?" Yosuke questions as Kanji drops Mitsuo on the floor.

"Dude, the cops," Kanji mentions.

"Huh?" Yosuke looks up.

"What're you waiting for? Call the damn police!" Kanji orders.

"Yeah... You're right," Yosuke understands snapping partly out of his blind grief over Saki Konishi murder.

"Yosuke," Sora comforts with placing a gentle hand on Yosuke's shoulder.

Later on after all the cops arrive and stuff the team is resting at Junes food court.

"At least Adachi-san seemed happy," Chie remarks.

"Well, I guess this means our work is done," Yosuke realizes.

"He did it all to draw attention... I can't get my head around that. It's just wrong. I mean, not that it would've been okay if he had a better reason," Chie shakes her head with disbelief.

"I know... Don't worry," Yosuke comforts Chie.

"It's finally over... Let's leave the rest to the police," Riku glumly decides.

"My world will be peaceful again now," Teddie announces in his human form.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you," Yukiko tells Teddie prior to reflecting, "We really went through a lot..."

"It's very hard to believe," Sora mutters her thoughts racing trying to get the pieces to fit .

"Like scoring with guys!" Teddie cheers out of nowhere.

Yukiko snaps, "Oh, come on! Will you ever let it go?"

"What? Scoring with guys?" Kanji questions his eyes wide.

"You, you don't need to know the details. I'm sure you'd like us to forget the sauna incident too, right Kanji-kun?" Yukiko points out.

A bead of sweat goes down Kanji's head, "Ugh... Well..."

"That's not fair... I wanted to see everyone else's too," Riku mentions with a grin.

"That's right. We four are the only ones who saw everyone's secret," Yosuke realizes referring to himself, Teddie, Sora and Luke.

"Hey, Luke-kun. Sora-chan, so what was Yosuke's like? C'mon it's about time you told us properly," Chie asks them.

"Not saying a word," Sora announces.

"I will. It was embarrassing," Luke informs them.

"C'mon, let's leave it at that!" Yosuke pleads.

"But I have a secret camera recording all of them, I was going to show you guys it," Luke mopes holding his phone.

"What! Get rid of it!" Everyone but Luke exclaims.

"What, why? I show you a funny part on Kanji's," Luke offers.

"No! Give it it, here and I'll break that bloody phone or delete it now!" Kanji roars.

Luke shrugs delete the copies of videos of the Shadow selves of the team that are on his phone. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

"Speaking of which, nothing really happened in your and Luke's cases, huh? You guys didn't meet your Shadow selves as of yet," Yosuke asks Sora about herself and Luke.

"Really... Wait, really? Is there something special about Senpai Luke and Senpai Sora after all?" Riku asks feeling shell-shocked.

"After all?" Sora questions.

"Sensei Luke is the man! and Sensei Sora is mind-blowing!" Teddie cries out.

"Good boy, Teddie," Luke nods.

"Thanks, Teddie," Sora adds a smile coming to her face.

"But now that the case is solved... We won't be calling you, leader, anymore will we? Sora-senpai?" Kanji sighs.

"Oh yeah... It's kinda sad," Chie comments as everyone is also looking down.

"You guys hardly ever called me that except for when we were in battle," Sora points out to them trying to make them feel better but sighs when she fails.

Riku brightens with idea, "Hey, why don't we have a celebration? We always have a wrap party after we're done shooting. It's actually quite enjoyable. That and I believe that it'll help give us some closure."

"Ooh, a party! That sounds great! Let's go all out!" Chie cheers.

Teddie jumps for joy, "Ooh, ooh! I wanna go to Yuki-chan's house! Gorgeous dinner, hot springs, table tennis, yukata! Geisha, Fujiyama, full package!"

"You're right, Yukiko-senpai's family runs a hot springs inn. A, a hot spring that... Yukiko-senpai bathes in too? Imagine if we went there and Sora-senpai went in," Kanji dreams making Riku give him a sharp look.

"Hey, keep it to yourself... You're sounding like a creep," Yosuke tells Kanji off.

"Kanji do you want to me to kill you or something?" Luke wonders.

"Well, I don't think it's possible today anyway," Yukiko assures Minato.

"Yeah, it's summer vacation. All the rooms must be occupied," Chie adds.

"We can't do a sleep over?" Teddie sighs with disappointment.

"Maybe next time. I promise," Yukiko tells Teddie.

"Hey, Sora! Why don't we hit your place instead?" Yosuke suggests.

"Um, I don't know..." Sora responds.

"Oh but will your uncle get suspicious? Like, why are you all celebrating and stuff?" Yosuke guesses.

"You mind if Nanako is there?" Sora inquires as she relents.

"Why would we leave her out? The more, the merrier," Yosuke declares.

"Oh yeah, if your uncle's a detective, he might not come home tonight..." Chie realizes.

"Yeah, maybe," Sora admits but still she feels off.

"Nanako-chan might be getting hungry," Chie worries.

Yukiko has a brilliant idea, "Hey, then why don't we make dinner together?"

"My, my... My dear Chie-senpai... Are you good at cooking?" Riku asks his eyes bright with interest at the notion.

"Well... Sort of," Chie explains.

"What are you saying? Did you already forget the tragedy of the school campout!" Yosuke snaps at Chie.

"We already told you that was an accident!" Chie retaliates.

Yukiko backs Chie up, "She's right! We just got a couple of the ingredients wrong!"

"It had purple steam when it was meant to be a curry," Luke points out.

"Guys, please don't do this, I'm begging you... I don't need another trauma to deal with..." Yosuke pleads for mercy.

Riku claim, "Hey, don't worry so much... I'm a good cook too. I'll even make something for you, Senpai Sora."

"Someone shoot him," Luke grumbles crossing his arms.

"Tadah! Teddie has a great idea! Let's have a cooking battle! The winner will be crowned Iron Cook Inaba!" Teddie proclaims.

"A cooking battle? Now I'm even more worried," Yosuke cringes.

But Chie likes the idea, "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"That's disappointing, since I'm certain that I'll win hands-down. You sure you want to make it that easy?" Riku challenges getting competive.

"Sora, listen to me. For the sake of our stomachs, you have to cook something too. Help us, Sora Narukami! You're our only hope..." Yosuke begs her.

"Alright, all be happy to," Sora agrees.

"Oh my this will be treat," Riku determines with grin.

"Nanako-chan can be the judge and I'll be a taster," Luke decides.

"I can be a taster too!" Kanji adds.

Teddie joins in as well, "Teddie can be a tester too! At the end, you're supposed to say, That was delicious! Right?"

Chie stands up excited, "Woo! I'm getting all fired up! Alright! Let us advance forth into the grocery section downstairs! Charge!"

Later on in the grocery department, Luke calls Nanako and informs her about the cooking competition.

"Hello, Dojima residence..." Nanako answers the phone.

"Hi, Nanako, It's Luke," Luke tells her.

"Oh hi," Nanako responds.

"So what's your dad doing tonight?" Luke inquires.

"He said he's gonna be late today," Nanako replies.

"Oh, well... Hey, a couple of friends are coming over to tonight and we're going hold a cooking competition between a few of them, for dinner," Luke informs.

Nanako questions, "Huh? Dinner? They're all going to cook, big sis too?"

"Yep, Sora's cooking too," Luke assures her.

"Ask Nanako-chan what she wants for dinner!" Chie orders him.

"Okay... Nanako, what would you want for dinner?" Luke asks.

"What do I want? Um... Anything's fine," Nanako answers.

"Okay, she said, anything's fine," Luke relays the answer.

Yukiko prompts, "She's just being modest! Ask her again."

"Nanako, are you sure there's nothing you want special?" Luke questions Nanako.

"Well, um... An omelette. I wanna eat omelette with fried rice," Nanako decides.

"I'll tell the others, see you later, Nanako-chan," Luke announces.

"Okay, I'll be waiting!" Nanako cheers before Luke hangs up.

"Well, Nanako said she wanted an omelette with fried rice," Luke informs.

"I love omelette! They are so fun to make!" Sora beams feeling that this competion is a much needed distraction for her.

"Fired rice omelette... An excellent choice, Nanako-chan. With a dish that simple, I doubt we'll get a second helping of Mystery Food X," Yosuke believes.

Luke however notices Riku, Yukiko and Chie seem down, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Alright, let's go get our ingredients," Chie answers before Riku, Chie and Yukiko all spilt up to different parts of the market.

"Uh, if they're all making the same thing, why are they splitting up to different parts of the market?" Yosuke frets turing to Sora who stayed behind with the rest of the boys.

"None of them are even going near the eggs," Sora shivers.

"Looks like you'll need all the help I can give you... Hey, what kind of omelette are you making? I'll go get the ingredients for ya," Yosuke offers.

"Asian American with Soy flavour. Thanks Yosuke," Sora answers prior to listing all the ingredients she will need to Yosuke.

Eventually everyone regroups with all the ingredients in the shopping cart Chie, Riku and Yukiko have brought back some interesting ingredients.

"Foie Gras?" Yosuke questions seeing some in the cart

"Why did you get Foie Gras? This is the liver of fattened ducks or geese, it may be commonly associated with French cooking but it dates back to the time of the ancient Egyptians!" Setsuko blurts out almost against her own will.

"Quite an eye you got there, Sora-senpai. It's a must-have for my special omelette!" Riku compliments the shocked Sora.

"Ooh, do I get a taste," Sora comments honestly liking the idea of trying Riku's cooking.

"Don't worry, I'll let you have a taste. Ooh, or maybe I could spoon feed you. I heard last time you choked down something so awful that words couldn't describe it..." Riku flirts thus

obtaining the wrath of Luke. Yosuke kind of wants Sora to hook up with Riku so he's not bothered by Riku's flirtatious behaviour and Kanji's not there.

"It was pretty dreadful," Sora reflects.

"You poor dear... Who would do such a horrible thing?" Riku questions sounding appalled.

"Riku-san? This is gonna be the only chance you get to gloat, is that clear?" Chie warns.

"I'll crush you with one strike," Yukiko threatens.

"That's a little extreme," Sora gulps.

"No it's not. Crush him with multiple strikes," Luke argues making Sora cringe.

Kanji rejoins the group holding a bottle, "Whoa... You guys like you're ready to enter the Ultimate Frying Championship."

"Kanji-kun! That's alcohol!" Yukiko exclaims.

"Huh? Oh, uh... Ha-aha-ha..." Kanji laughs nervously before rushing to put the bottle back.

"By the way, where's Teddie?" Chie wonders looking about.

However they hear Teddie asking a sample tray lady, "Miss? Am I allowed to eat this?"

"Of course you can, dear. Eat as much as you like!" The lady assures Teddie.

Teddie sparkles, "You're such a nice lady. Is this one cooked already?"

The lady giggles, "This one's ready too."

As Teddie eats some meat, Sora wanders over the allure food attracting her, "Can I have some too?"

"Oh, wow, what lovely eyes you have... Of course whatever you desire," the lady answers appearing to be almost hypnotized.

Teddie and Sora finish off the ones on the platter and afterwards the lady suggests to them, "Oh my, are hungry for more? Here... I'll open this one too."

"You're so beautiful," Teddie glitters in awe.

The lady seems very tempted to do something but tells herself off, "Oh my, no! No, I mustn't! I've got a husband and a son!"

"But I really want this meat and I want you to cook it, miss," Teddie begs sparkling.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly. The manager would get so upset," the lady debates.

Sora frowns defeated making Teddie insist, "Oh, please cook some for my gorgeous Sensei here... Please, how could you resist her loveliness?"

"Yosuke, wanna help me?" Luke gestures to towards Teddie with the intention of making Teddie suffer.

"Yes... I'm gonna knock the stuffing outta that bear," Yosuke agrees.

"Can we help?" Kanji and Riku wonders.

That evening while Chie, Yukiko, Riku, Sora, Yosuke and Kanji are in the kitchen, in the lounge, Luke, Teddie and Nanako are seated at the table.

"Riku-kun was right... This celebration does make me feel like it's over. The case really has come to an end," Teddie reflects sighing.

"Yeah, it's nice to just chill," Luke comment leaning back with his headphone on.

"Wow! It's really Riku-kun!" Nanako beams in an attempt to cheer Teddie up.

"I should go back over there soon," Teddie mentions still seeming upset.

"Are you going somewhere?" Nanako wonders.

Teddie nods, "Yep... The guys kept their promise."

"A promise, huh... What if you made a promise with me? Could you stay then?" Nanako asks Teddie.

"A promise, with Nana-chan?" Teddie exclaims stunned.

"Um... A promise that you'll play with me. How about that?" Nanako elaborates.

Teddie turns to Luke who has been half paying attention and has lower his headphones to around his neck with a thoughtful look. Teddie mentions to Luke, "Sensei... You kept your promise with me... So I should go back over there..."

"Don't worry about it," Luke tells Teddie.

"But... A promise is a promise... It's not good to break them," Teddie stammers.

"To be honest, I'll be kind of lonely without you, Ted," Luke admits.

"Sensei... My promise with Nana-chan. I made a promise to play with her... Can I really stay here? It wasn't just my promise. Nana-chan made it with me...I'm really, really happy... Thank you!" Teddie utters looking like he's about to cry.

"No thank you's needed," Luke mutters.

Teddie then notices Yosuke has come over too, "Yosuke, I have a new promise to keep... So, I wanna stay here a little longer! Is that okay with you, sir?"

"Huh? What're you talking about? You're not going anywhere. You can't just quit your job like that. In any case, if you left..." Yosuke responds.

However Yosuke gets cut off by Riku crying out, "It's ready! Incoming food! Out of the way, Yosuke-senpai!"

"Whoa! Ow!" Yosuke mutters as Riku bumps him as Riku goes past him holding his homemade omelette.

The girls, Yukiko, Chie and Sora also bring over their omelette with fried rice to the table and everyone settles down around it ready to dig in.

"Bon appetit, ladies and gentleman," Riku declares.

"Well, wait a sec... Asking Nanako-chan to jump in and try these for us is kinda... Unethical," Yosuke mentions.

"Don't look at us like that!" Chie snaps.

"Oh... So it's our job to taste it first, to make sure we can keep it down," Kanji realizes.

"Hey! That's just plain cruel... Then try mine first, Chie-senpai. It's has to be guaranteed to be delicious," Riku counters his eyes narrowly.

"You don't mind me going first? Actually, I've been looking forward to yours. I mean, Riku cooked it himself. Can you imagine how many girls would kill me if they found out? Well then, chow time!" Chie admits to him. Chie takes a bite but her reaction, "Ugh... I, I can't give this to Nanako-chan..."

"Thus that can only mean that it's so delicious that you won't let anyone else have a bite, so my creation is a success," Riku grins with pride prior to asking, "Sora-senpai, take a bite why don't you?"

"I better check it out," Sora decides taking a bite of Rise's omelette. Sora first notes that it's spicy and it's so hot that it's like eating lava. The foie gras can't be tasted but it does taste like iron... Sora then grimaces as she begins too feel dull pain in her mouth.

Sora decides sighing making Riku confused, "We cannot give this Nanako-chan..."

"Here, try mine next," Yukiko offers.

"I'll take this one," Kanji elects before taking a big spoonful of Yukiko's omelette.

"Kanji... That's a lot," Yosuke cringes as Kanji takes several more bites.

"Hey, say something," Yukiko requests.

Kanji grants the request, "Well, uh... How do I put this? It tastes really, um... Boneless?"

Yukiko demands, "What? That's not a word you use to describe taste! Does it taste good or not? Tell me!"

Luke reaches over and tries some of the dish Yukiko had made. Luke however cannot not discern any flavours in particular, in fact it doesn't even taste like anything. Luke puzzles over this fact, "It doesn't taste like anything... How can that be?"

"Not good, that's for sure. It tastes like... Like I'm eating plain oatmeal. It's pretty impressive that you put so many ingredients into a dish and it came out tasting like nothing," Kanji explains to Yukiko.

"Your palate just isn't refined enough!" Yukiko huffs.

Nanako tries some of Yukiko's dish saying, "I think it tastes good."

"Nanako-chan!" Yukiko expresses.

Chie announces, "Okay, try mine next. Ugh... I don't know about this but I think it'll taste good! This time for sure!"

"I'll give it a whirl," Teddie tells them prior to eating some of the food Chie cooked.

"How is it?" Chie asks with concern.

"Wow, this tastes awful! You have to try this, Yosuke," Teddie answers.

"Dude, not after you say that," Yosuke refuses but he eats some anyway when Chie glares at him, "Ah, I see..."

Luke eats a bit of Chie's omelette with fried rice as well, finding out it does taste awful.

"Well, um... It's a huge improvement over the curry," Yosuke points out.

Chie hangs her head, "Yeah, thanks for the consolation... I feel so much better."

"I think this tastes good too," Nanako reassures Chie after she has some of Chie's.

Chie feel heart-warmed, "Nanako-chan!"

However Yukiko tries some of Chie's omelette, "Oh yeah, they're right... They're totally right! It tastes awful! Aha-aha-ha-ha!"

"Then try Riku-kun's! I bet you anything mine tastes better than his and I've tired it so I would know!" Chie dares her.

Yukiko consumes a bite of Riku's food but gags and falls backwards.

"Senpai!" Riku exclaims worried as he catches Yukiko in his arms.

"Sure enough, one strike," Kanji comments as Riku helps Yukiko back up.

"Well, Yukiko and Chie's didn't taste good either but at least theirs didn't cause any casualties," Yosuke jokes anxiously.

"It, it's a taste too subtle for you children... It's a mature flavour for the cultured pallate and You guys are just children.. I, I..." Rise protests before hanging his head in defeat.

Nanako manages to squeak this after having a bite of Riku's, "It's spicy but it's still good."

"Nanako-chan! I knew it! Nanako-chan's the most mature person in this room!" Riku looks up and ceases moping hugging the young girl for a moment.

"Huh? That was a quick," Chie exclaims.

"Oh yeah, didn't you make one too, Sora-senpai?" Kanji points out.

"Yes, I did, you guys want to try some?" Sora offers.

"You did! Ooh," Nanako beams, then she tries Sora's omelette with fried rice and reports before going back for more, "This is really good! I've never had an omelette with fried rice this good! It's amazing!"

luke manages to sneak a few bites of Sora's omelette too as he and Nanako polish it off completely.

"Are you full, Nanako-chan?" Chie wonders.

Nanako nods but Yosuke points out, "We're still starving..."

"If you're so hungry, then help yourself to an awful-tasting omelette, like Sora!" Chie counters seeming offended as Sora does indeed goes about eating Riku's omelette to make him happy which it does.

"Uh, I have a suggestion... You guys know about the festival they're holding in the shopping district, right? Why don't we all go?" Yosuke changes the topic.

"ah, that sounds akin to heaven's choirs to my ears," Riku agrees thinking of the girls.

"Whoa! Does that mean the girls will be wearing yukata?" Teddie wonders.

"A festival..." Nanako murmurs.

Yosuke adds, "We'll bring Nanako-chan along too."

"I can come?" Nanako exclaims excited.

"Of course," Sora assures her after finishing Riku's awful omelette.

"Really? Yay!" Nanako cheers giggling.

"That settles it, then," Yosuke announces.

"Festival food always tastes great for some reason, even if it ain't anything fancy. Whew... We'll finally be able to get some edible food for once," Kanji comments.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Luke remarks before wishing he volunteered to cook something so he would have something more to eat at least.


	23. Chapter 23 - Nanako, Where Are You?

Since the protagonists are waiting for the police to make their verdict on the case, they end up with Luke calling up Tsuabki and going out the shrine with her whilst Sora finds herself hanging out with Yosuke at Junes food court yet again.

"So what are you gonna eat today?" Yosuke inquires.

"Umm... Oh, look, those girls back again," Sora frowns.

"Hey, Hanamura!" The gaudy girl shouts.

Yosuke asks exasperated, "What is it today?"

"How come Kazumi can take the day off but Fujiko and I, Eiko can't?" The girl in yellow named Eiko demands.

"Huh?" Yosuke questions.

"We told you before! We can't work weekends! So when we refused, they said they were going to fire us! I don't get this!" The snobbish girl, Fujiko complains.

"Hey, I talked to the manager. Senpai Eiko, Senpai Fujiko, have you been taking absences without leave lately?" Yosuke inquires.

"I, I forgot to come... Besides, that's not the point! What're you going to do about this? I have a date that day!" Eiko protests.

"How come you're favouring Kazumi, huh! You were like that with Saki, too!" Fujiko challenges crossing the line.

"Huh? What..." Yosuke seems hurt making Sora concerned about him.

"Don't try to hide it! We all know! You liked Saki and treated her special!" Eiko bellows.

"I don't think Saki-senpai has anything to do with this subject," Yosuke tells the girls.

However Eiko argues, "Yeah, it does! You told the other workers to take it easy on Saki too, didn't you? You think you can do anything just because you're the manager's son?"

"So it's Kazumi now that Saki's dead? Don't even bother, she has a boyfriend. Didn't you get it? Saki didn't like you! We heard so from her! She may have acted that way but..." Fujiko scoffs at Yosuke before her and friend, Eiko beginning to go on and on badmouthing Saki Konishi.

"Stop it! I feel bad for Saki-senpai... You can't just go and say stuff like that! You just can't say such rude, disrespect things about the dead! They are meant to be respect not rudely insulted by the living!" Sora stand up, snapping at the girls feeling quite outraged.

"Suki..." Yosuke murmurs feeling touched by Sora's actions.

"Who are you? Are you stupid! wait, aren't you that transfer student with that fan club? You've probably slept every guy! So butt out, whore!" Fujiko insults Sora making her stunned and deeply hurt.

Eiko adds insulting Sora, "I heard that at her last school, she her boyfriend she had died because he was dating her. Narukami was known as the Black Widow... Everyone she loved just were cursed to die or leave her! Ha, it's almost funny to think that the heartless whore was actually stupid enough to fall for another guy but course he died too! Then she had the adacity to actually try to off he..."

"Shut up! Don't talk about it! Don't... Please don't," Sora pleads sobbing as she holds her arms behind her back feeling so ashamed and pathetic.

"Oh, are you going to get another boyfriend, huh? I heard you're pretty tight with that Luke fellow and Riku... What? Are you going for the two in one, offer? The Black Widow shall strike again but she doesn't want anyone to know about her dirty little sercets... Ha-aha. Aha-ha-ha... You're so pathetic, can't believe I was jealous of you once," Fujiko taunts making the desperate light in Sora's eyes instantaneously go out and Sora becomes hollow as tears run down her face without her noticing nor caring.

Yosuke stands up and defends Sora passionately, "Don't talk like that to Sora! Just shut up, will you? You're really getting on my nerves! Sora-chan is far better than both of you blockheads put together! And what do you know about Saki-senpai? She didn't do things half-assed like you! She look lazy but she worked hard! She talked bad but she was good inside! So she hated me? I knew that! She's not here anymore! I'm left behind! Ugh... Just. Leave. Me. Alone."

"What... What the hell?" Eiko questions surprised.

"Let's go," Fujiko decides leaving and taking her friend with her.

"I just blurted out a bunch of stuff, huh?" Yosuke realizes.

"You were just upset," Sora points out but she sounds distant as if scared.

"No, I was just... I... Damn, another pathetic display from Yosuke, huh? I'm sorry about what they said about you... Thanks, though. Hearing you say that stuff to them... It made me happy," Yosuke lets Sora know smiling shyly.

"Thanks standing for me, too," Sora half-smiles back but frowns again soon after.

Yosuke sighs heavily, "I don't want to... I really don't want to but I'll go talk with dad... At this rate those two are gonna quit. I should tell him and apologize... I don't know... Then there's Sora... What do I want to do? I don't get it, even though it's my own future."

"Yosuke?" Sora questions.

"Sorry but I'll see you later, Sora," Yosuke apologizes as he leaves Sora alone.

Sora sinks down to her chair hoping those girls don't spread any nasty rumours especially about one thing. Sora rubs her arms warmers and glances briefly at the scarred skin under neath with with pure fear at what might happen. Sora feels as though she is unravelling.

That evening Luke spends some time with Nanako as Sora is late getting home but who senses Nanako is hiding something so he sits down and asks her about it.

"Umm... Don't tell dad but..." Nanako starts but she appears to be on the verge of tears.

"I swear not to tell him," Luke vows solemnly.

"Okay... They handed this out at school. They said to give it to our parents," Nanako explains sowing Luke a piece of paper reading; _Parent Survey Regarding Scheduling Of Parent-Teacher Interviews_. Nanako continues saying, "They said to have our parents write down when they can visit the school but dad's always working, so... He can't come, huh?"

"I'll ask him with you," Luke offers to do.

"Really? Thanks, big bro! I'll give this to dad. I'll ask him to come. I'm glad I asked you! He'll come right? Since he's my 'real,' dad," Nanako beams prior to asking, "Big bro, did you have, parent-teacher interviews, too? Were you nervous?"

"Um... I never really had parent-teacher interviews... I have guardian-teacher interview, though... They weren't really that nerve-racking," Luke admits before changing the subject of the discussion. Sora gets home late that night but she can't convince herself to sleep.

Sora stays at home today while Luke meets up with Chie and Yosuke for his day. Luke, Chie and Yosuke go training by the river for a long while but after training the trio end up in front of the Chinese Diner Aiya for a bite to eat together.

"Today is steak bowl day! Just you wait!" Chie exclaims.

"Is food all you think about?" Yosuke teases Chie earning himself a sore arm.

But before Minato could say anything the trio hear a frighten little kid's voice, "I, I don't have any more..."

"Don't tell me they're at it again?" Yosuke frets.

"Let's go, guys!" Chie snaps thinking that the punks from the other day are back again.

The guys nods and follows Chie's lead to the source of the sound, where three punks are picking on a little boy.

"Hey, what are you up to!" Chie demands as Yosuke cringes.

"Huh? Aw, not her again," a punk whines.

"He-eh, eh, I know how to handle this wench," the punk leader declares.

"Huh-uh, uh! You look like you got something planned!" Comments a punk.

The little boy begs crying, "Help..."

"Poor kid," Yosuke whispers as he tries to think of a solution to help the kid.

"Hear that, Chie-chan? He wants help," the punk leader condescends.

"How do you know my name?" Chie questions as Yosuke and Luke freezes.

"We ran into the guy you saved last time... Had a friendly conversation. He told us all kind of stuff. Like where you live and about that precious Yukiko-san of yours," the punk leader answers smugly making Luke swear.

"What the hell?" Yosuke exclaims as he clenches his fists.

"What are you trying to pull?" Chie shouts angrily at the punk.

"Oh, I'm just gonna have a little chat with this kid. Stay put, okay? 'Cause who knows what'll happen to, Yukiko-san, if you get in our way?" The punk leader threatens her.

The punk chuckles, "Man, that's nasty!

"Why, you!" Chie grumbles.

"You are so going to hell and next life you're being a croak-roach," Luke promises.

"Chie, do your thing," Yosuke prompts.

"Alright, so it's okay to rip these punks a new one?" Chie states as Yosuke and Luke prepare to back her up.

"You sure about that? So you don't care what happened to your best friend?" The punk leader questions but Yosuke and Luke give each other panicked looks.

"Ugh, fine, then hit me! You're pissed at me, right! The why don't you just take a swing at me? I won't fight back. Be my guest! The face, the gut, just pick a target! as hard as you want! C'mon!" Chie taunts making Yosuke's eyes go wide.

The punk leader comments, "Freak."

"What's with this wench... She for real? Whatever, man, let's go," a punk suggests to his fellow punk who follow his advice and they leave.

"Chie..." Yosuke whispers completely shocked, relieved and worried at the same time.

Luke claps without expression hinting that he had faith that Chie could save the boy by herself without his input, "Good work... A lot less bloodshed than what I could of mustered even if I tried a death stare."

Once the punks are gone the little boy who had been mugged by the punks stops sobbing for a secod and tells Chie, "Miss... Thank you..."

"Huh? Oh no, don't worry about it!" Chie informs the little boy who then runs off.

Luke realizes but he stops himself from fisnishing the sentence as he sees Yosuke and Chie looking at each other strangely,"Thank goodness the kid's alright, he's about the same age I was when my parents were mu..."

Chie turns to Yosuke asking to him, "My heart's still pounding... Was that stupid of me?"

"You protected that kid," Yosuke highlights for her feeling awe-struck.

"Thanks," Chie cheeks blush red prior to admitting to him that, "It might've been stupid but I wanted to save them... That kid, Yukiko... I know that feeling wasn't fake. I really wanted to protect them..."

"That's not bad to hear," Yosuke remarks with a grin.

_This is so sappy... I wish I had some popcorn,_ Luke comments with a half-smile that was becoming far more common for him as Yosuke and Chie seem to have forgotten that Luke even existed at all.

Chie smiles gently at Yosuke, "Um, well... I also want to protect you... I might be a little flaky and maybe you don't even need protecting... But I... I want to protect you..."

"I'm counting on you," Yosuke whispers softly enough for Chie to hear.

"Yosuke, thank you. I be there for you," Chie states looking into his eyes.

"Good," Yosuke nods appearing to be more serious than than ever before as he stares back into Chie's eyes.

"Confess your feeling for each other already," Luke begs under his breath.

"Then, then... Let's go get some thing to eat," Chie suggests making Luke sigh.

"Alright," Yosuke agrees as then venture towards Chinese Diner Aiya for a bite to eat leaving Luke alone in the alleyway.

"Am I invisible? Bloody hell, why did I even come here?" Luke complains out loud.

On the Wednesday, Sora ends up working at the Chinese Diner Aiya with Aika Nakamura for the day exchanging recipes, serving customers and making deliveries.

Luke however gets a call from Ai the ringtone is off a video game music which is played when your character dies, "Hello?"

"Yes," Luke answers the phone.

"It's me. I wanna go somewhere. You'll come, right?" Ai commands Luke to come.

"Sure," Luke obeys the command.

"Cool. Okay... Don't be late," Ai responds.

At Okina Station a good while later, Ai wears pink dress with pink ribbon, white jacket and pink high heel shoes. Luke wears blue-and-white hoodie, jeans, motorcycle like gloves and obviously his classic headphones for he hardly parts from.

"So, what do you wanna do? I'm getting kinda tired of this place... There's nothing left to do here," Ai mentions to him.

"I agree," Luke carelessly remarks making Ai irritated.

"Hey, you're not allowed to get bored! I chose you to come here with me, so you better enjoy it!" Ai sternly orders.

Tsubaki then almost bumps into the duo but Yukiko then says hello, "Hey, Luke-kun!"

"Hi, Tsubaki-sama," Minato replies.

tsubaki notices Ai with annoyance and tell Luke, "I didn't think you'd have time to be making small talk with other girls..."

"Shut up, Maeda. I believe Luke was talking to me. It's rude to interrupt. " Ai interrupts Tsubaki felling oddly irritated.

Tsubaki questions Ai prior storming off, "What's wrong with you?"

"Luke... Don't you dare talk to other girls when you're with me!" Ai tells him off.

"I just said hello," Luke attempts to argue earning himself a lot of trouble.

Luke later returns to Inaba and he is down the street when he runs into Yukiko Amagi who goes with him to the Tatsuhime Shrine at Yukiko's suggestion.

"Are you going to wish for something, Luke-kun?" Yukiko inquires.

Luke ponders the thought briefly but answers sincerely without skipping a beat, "For you..."

"Me? Thank you," Yukiko mentions embarrassed prior to telling him her desires, "I'm wishing for everyone's health. For Chie, for you, for the others and everyone at the inn, too. And... I'm wishing to become a woman worthy of you... Luke-kun. Finally, I wish for everyone to be able to smile together... Let's begin our prayer."

Luke nods thus he with Yukiko whisper their prayers with their hands clasped. Afterwards Yukiko declares, "I've decided not to leave Inaba. I never really objected to being the inn's manager per se... I just didn't like the fact that it wasn't up to me. I felt that my life was on rails and I thought running away was the only choice for me but no longer. I want to protect the family inn. After all, it's near to my heart... Thank you, Luke-kun. I think it's because of you that I realized this. Because you were always by my side..."

"Thank you, Yukiko-chan," Luke tells her after gulping nervously.

"Yukiko blushes but still manages to ask, "Umm, I wanted to ask you this before... Why... Why are you always with me? Is, is it okay, for me to ask?"

"I really like you," Luke confesses.

"You... You like? me? Uh, umm..." Yukiko is taken a back however she requests, "I, I feel the same way, so... I though my heart was going to stop... Umm, stay here with me, just a little longer."

"Alright, if you wish," Luke agrees taking Yukiko's hand in his as inside his head he jumps for joy and sings and dances.

Yukiko and Luke spend a long amount of time together before Luke walks her to the inn and returns Dojima's house to visit Sora to tell her that he thinks he's falling for Yukiko even though he's not sure what that means but he finds Sora fast asleep next to a couple decks of tarot cards. Looks like Sora has made yet another attempt to train her psychic powers to little avail. Luke shakes his head at her and puts a blanket over her prior to going back to his house as it appears he's not going to talk to Sora.

The next day, Yosuke meets Sora and Luke in Junes, "Hi, Yosuke."

"Yo, Sora and Luke... Can I talk to you both for a minute? There's something I want to say..." Yosuke asks Luke and Sora who is in an okay mood today as she felt she almost forced a vision yesterday.

"Sure, what ever it is, I'm happy to discuss it," Sora argees and Luke nods much to Yosuke very apparent relief.

"I see. Thanks, guys," Yosuke tells them grinning broadly and he leads them to the bank of the Samegawa River.

Yosuke seems to have been contemplating some things especially about Saki and his feelings about her and his feelings for someone else. Yosuke shows his platonic friends Sora and Luke something explaining, "I found this. It's a print club sticker I took with Saki-senpai... When I first got here, she insisted on taking it... Back then, somewhere inside me, I thought I was above this place... A lot of people saw me as the enemy, because Junes was going to ruin the shopping district but when I met her, she told me, 'parents are parents. You're you,' even if she didn't really mean it... It made me happy. Because of her, I started to think maybe this town wasn't all that bad but then..."

"She died," Sora finishes for Yosuke sensing his pain.

_This isn't going to go well, _Luke grimaces

"Why? Why did she, have to, die? It pisses me off... It makes me mad! I wanted to talk with her more! I wanted to get to know her better! But, she's not here anymore," Yosuke questions upset before breaking off sobbing. Luke pats his friend's back unsure of what to do when a guy cries as with Sora he would just hug her and tell her it'll be okay but Yosuke's a guys so Luke assumes you'd have to do something else.

Sora fiddles with the ring Joji gave her with the feeling that she has had the same thoughts Yosuke's having about Saki but for her... Her thoughts were about Joji. Sora knows Joji was going to die the morning of the accident that killed Joji. Sora remembers a dream which now she is certain was a vision she been having the weeks leading up to Joji's death but Sora was too scared to consider the dreams real which makes Sora obviously feel that at least in part his death was her fault... A fact that sadden Sora to no end. She also wanted to get to know Joji better, to have him hold her in his arms in the way only he could, to feel her heart pound and skip a beat and hear his voice saying her name.

Yosuke looks up saying, "I get it now... I wanted to forget about Saki-senpai. How she's not here anymore... I wanted to forget that, I was living a boring life in the middle of nowhere. When the murders started, I got excited... I thought there was finally a point to me being in Inaba... I thought I could forget Senpai was gone and the fact that I was such a loser... I jumped at the murder and never once thought about what I was doing... I, didn't even take the first step... I'm sorry, Saki-senpai. I'm sorry..."

"Just take it slow," Luke advises as Sora seems to caught up in her own thoughts.

"Yeah but I think I'm awake now... I need to get over the fact that Saki-senpai isn't coming back... That when this case ends... I'll have nowhere to run and I won't have changed... You two made me realize that. You are both very important to me," Yosuke realizes.

Sora's smiles, "Yosuke... You're important to me too."

"I second that motion," Luke adds his expression deadpan as usual.

"Ha-ah... I think I'm all cried out," Yosuke admits. Sora decides to pat Yosuke on the head making Yosuke laugh, "Ha,ha... Quit treating me like kid..."

"Okay, how do you want to treated then?" Luke points out.

"Like a mature kid?" Yosuke jokes through his tears.

Setsuko smiles warmly and warps her arms around Yosuke hugging him for a brief moment or two. Yosuke grins and warps his arms around Sora tightly for a brief moment too. _On that's how you comfort a guy, get him a girl to hug, _Luke assumes.

Sora and Luke stays by Yosuke's side until Yosuke feels alright enough to walk home. The protagonists walk Yosuke home with their expressions are thoughtful.

On Friday Sora head to the day care center to perform her part-time job where the children are very playful. Eventually though, Eri Minami comes to pick up Yuuta asking the young boy, "Yuu-kun, I'm here. Let's go home. Where do you want to eat dinner? We can go somewhere expensive if you want."

"I'm not hungry. I'm gonna play more!" Yuuta claims abruptly running off.

"I'll come later next time. I even left in the middle of a show just to be on time... I'm getting fed up with this treatment. I should have known better than to try. We're nor related, so there's nothing I can do about it..." Eri sighs.

"So, you can't love Yuuta?" Sora questions feeling unsure.

Eri responds slowly, "They say when a woman starts breast-feeding, her maternal instincts awaken... It's true, I saw it on television. So, my maternal instinct towards him is shut away, especially since I've only known him for six months. There's nothing I can do... Fate has determined that we'll be forever distant. Speaking of fate, have you heard this? Your entire life is determined from before you were even born. We're just little robots following the program our creator made for us. So, whenever anything happens, there's nothing you can do about it... It was already decided for you. Doesn't that make you feel better, isn't that a wonderful idea?"

"You're right in way," Sora admits despite not liking the idea of lack of free will.

"Amazing, isn't it? I saw it on TV. I was so intrigued, I went to see a lecture by that speaker, too. I was moved to tears... I was so relieved to know that there's a higher power!" Eri smiles her eyes shining but then she frowns, "There really isn't much to do when you live this far away from the city... All I have is TV and the internet. You can buy things over the net now! It's much more convenient. In fact, I'm having trouble staying in shape. Honestly, though... I just want to go back to the city."

"Just let it go," Sora advises her.

"Yeah... I gave up on that a long time ago... I really tell you a lot of personal things. Please, don't tell Yuu-kun or the other mothers," Eri reflects.

"I won't," Sora promises.

"Thank you, Miss Sora. Oh my, look at the time! I'm, Miss Sora. I'll take Yuu-kun home now," Eri mentions glancing at her watch.

Sora nods and waves goodbye to Eri and Yuuta as they awkwardly leave. Sora finishes up work and journeys home but just before hand Setsuko takes Chie to the movies in Okina City where they watch a '_Trial Of The Dragon,'_ sequel.

Luke's day however was a little different. Luke meets up with troubled Yosuke who is unsure of how he feels about a girl whose name Yosuke refuses to tell Luke but Luke is pretty sure he know who the girl is.

Since it's raining today, Luke elects to go fishing down near the old man by the Samegawa River for the fish known as the guardian. Luke waits for a few minutes and then he catches a massive fish which is around the same size as himself. Luke concludes the fish has to be the guardian of Samegawa River that the old man was looking for, for so many years.

Luke shows the fish to the old man who exclaim, "Ooh... Ooh! That, that, that... That must be! You scared me. I thought I was gonna die... So, that thing you've got there must be the Guardian... Congratulation, youngster! I, I don't have any more regrets... Now I can live out the rest of my life in peace... Yeah Right! I'm gonna fish! You hear me? I'm going to fish! Ya brat! Why don't we have a competition, eh? Waha-aha-ha!"

"You'll surprised," Luke warns the old man.

Luke eventually heads home but Sora meets him on his way and she suggests that they go for a long ride around the area on their motorcycles to which Luke agrees.

Sora had the idea of going out on the ride thinking it might be good to know where the beach is so when she and other actually all go there that they don't get horribly lost or something. Which is likely if Luke is coming. The protagonists reach Shichiri Beach without much trouble on their vehicles, it's rather quiet at the beach today but they decide to gaze out at the sea for a little while before returning to Inaba.

The following day, Luke is spending time with Marie, Chie and Yosuke which is awkward until they go to the movies in which Luke discovers that Marie has the same habit as he does which is talking sarcastically about the movie as they watch it. Meanwhile Sora spends her day with Riku Kujikawa in Okina City.

"Whew, that was a lengthy trip," Riku sighs at the Okina station before announcing, "It'll take time to get back, so let's walk around quick!"

"What are you looking for?" Sora wonders.

"A one-piece for you, of course... I'll make sure to take notice when you wear it, alright? Oh, come to think of it, perhaps we can get Tatsumi to tailor something for you. I'm sure he'll agree if it's for you, Sora-senpai. We must get something that befits you. Your figure is lovely to not show off and may be something without those arm warmers," Riku ponders aloud making Sora really self-conscious.

"Riku! No, I could never do that! Why are you doing this to me?" Sora panics.

But before Riku could respond, a suspicious girl then approaches Riku, "Umm... Aren't you Riku? I, I, I, I, I... I heard her say it. I heard it. Riku, I love you! I hate her! I'll get rid of my rival for you!"

"No... I'm not. Let's go, Sora-senpai... P.S. Run like the wind," Riku lies to the suspicious girl as he and Sora sprint away from the girl who looks ready to kill Sora..

Throughout the day there was a lot more people who sighted Riku, recognizing him as his famous idol personality. Eventually Riku snaps, "They just never learn but I told them! I told them today, Senpai! 'No, I'm not, you're mistaken and I'm not Riku!' And it's true... I'm no longer, the "Riku,' they knew... I'm just an ordinary guy... Which is fine with me!"

"It's good to hear that," Sora notes but feels concerned about him.

"I never thought I'd be out in public like this. I love Inaba, Senpai... You see the same faces every day, rumours spread fast and there are times when it gets on my last nerve and sometimes I feel I might be better off if I was in a big city full of strangers... But even then, I love that town. You're there, grandma's there and above all, there's something I can do there. Let's keep at it, Senpai," Riku declares with a passion squeezing her hand.

"So where to now?" Sora inquires blushing as she feels Riku's hand still holding hers.

"I guess we should go home. Let's go, Senpai," Riku decides letting go of Sora's hand.

Sora nods and the pair ride the train back to Inaba together with Sora worried about Riku for a change and she decides not to be so self-focused in future if she can help it.

At Sora's part-time job at the day care center the following day, Eri Minami arrives to pick up Yuuta her step son but Yuuta argues that he doesn't want to go home yet because he want to play with Sora.

"But doesn't that bother her?" Eri asks.

"No!" Yuuta claims.

"Okay.. Fine. I'm going home," Eri snaps storming off stunning Yuuta.

"It's okay, Yuu-kun, let's play game!" Sora assures Yuuta who agrees to the notion.

After playing with Yuuta for a while, Sora walks the boy home but on the way Sora and Yuuta notice Eri sitting by herself at a picnic table by the Samegawa flood plain.

"Is she mad at me?" Yuuta asks sora.

"Just apologize, Yuuta," Sora tells him.

Yuuta sighs, "She hates me but she has to take care of me... I feel sorry for her."

"She doesn't hate you," Sora informs Yuuta before then walking over to Eri with Yuuta following close behind.

"Oh... Thank you. You walked him here? Maybe I should have you walk him all the way home," Eri jokes upon spying Sora and Yuuta. Eri tell Sora, "He looks so happy when he's at day care. Today he yelled, I don't wanna go home! Well, obviously not. Ha, ha... Even if he goes home, it's just the two of us. He'll forget his father's face at this rate. Poor thing... I'm glad he's going to the day care center. He looks like he's having a good time and I have time to myself, too. He seems happy even after he comes home, especially on the days you're there... Of course, since we don't talk, I've never actually heard him say so. Please take care of him."

"I promise, I will take good care of him," Sora nods.

Eri stands up declaring, "Let's go home, Yuu-kun. Miss Sora has to go home, too."

Sora watches on as the two clumsily head off to their home with both of them pitying each but neither of them realizes it.

Nanako and Sora spend the morning gardening which Sora enjoys. Luke spends his day doing god knows what but since Sora has free time in the afternoon she hangs out with Riku Kujikawa after eating lunch today at Aiya's, Sora walks with Riku to his home at Riku's suggestion as he wants to give her some tofu as Sora loves free food.

On the way, Riku comments, "The flavour was a little strong but it was good. My grandma's food is kind of bland. Though tofu is good for you, so..."

Riku Kujiawa suddenly stops talking after noticing a suspicious woman in a blue suit out the front of his house.

"Who's she?" Sora puzzles.

"Is that a reporter or a stalker like that creepy girl who wanted to kill you?" Riku frets and runs a hand through his maroon hair.

Sora grabs Riku's hand and holds it up asking him, "Wanna run for it?"

"Uh, that... That's alright. We don't know if she's really dangerous or not. Let's just wait and see, okay? But... Thanks for grabbing my hand for once," Riku disagrees his anxiety fading and then he tries to place the woman, "Hmm but still... That woman... Where have I? Wait... Is she? Hello, Inoue-san, is that you?"

The woman apparently called Inoue runs over to Riku shouting his name, "Riku-kun!"

"Why... Why are you here? I told you I'm done. I have already settled everything with the agency!" Riku demands letting go of Sora's hand marching forward.

"I'm here because... Personally, I can't accept that. I've watched over you this entire time as your manager..." Inoue reveals.

"I'm no longer a 'personality!' My private time and life doesn't belong to any manager anymore... Go. Home. If you don't, I'll call the police," Riku threatens his tone razor-sharp.

Inoue frowns and begs, "Wait! Could you just think it over? I what happened made things awkward at the agency but I strongly believe that no other actor can play that role better than Riku Kujikawa. Your fans were looking forward to the movie, too..."

"You still want me to act! Is that what you came for?" Riku bitterly chuckles seeming vexed.

"Huh?" Inoue questions.

"Anyway, I'm through with it! I have nothing to do with showbiz and all that stuff now! I... I, I've decided to marry this girl once we graduate high school!" Riku blurts out an excuse gesturing to Sora beside him who is stunned.

Sora ponders over the new information; _Um... Marry me? What? No way! No, no, no, no, no, no... No! Please be joking! Please be joking! Please be joking! Please? Pretty please!_

Riku comes closer to Sora and places his arm around her shoulder while saying to Inoue his old manager, "I said before it was only a hiatus but I've changed my mind! There's no way I'm coming back! Unlike someone we know... Sora sees the real me... Ah, she... She is... Sora's a real wildfire!"

Sora decides Riku is probably putting on an act so she plays along with Riku's story saying nervously, "He's telling the truth. I'll marry this handsome hunk beside me someday."

"Hmm... See? I told you..." Riku tells Inoue who is god-smacked.

Inoue hangs her head, "I understand. I'll go home... For today. But, I..."

"Go away! Now!" Riku demands making Inoue run for the hills. Riku then takes a step away from Sora as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Explanation. Now, please?" Sora requests.

Riku explains, "Oh, I guess I do owe you an explanation after that charade... Umm... Well, ah... That was Inoue-san. She was... My manager. I'm her son's age, so she treated me like one of the family but she's a stranger now..."

"Huh?" Sora puzzles.

Riku faces Sora saying, "Senpai, um... I'm sorry... Lying about marrying you and all..."

"I don't mind," Sora shrugs it off.

"Senpai... You're so mature... You really are a nice girl," Riku beams making Sora blush.

_I'd highly doubt that. I'm not that mature,_ Sora remarks silently with worry.

"This, This isn't good... Oh my... I feel like I'm going to depend on you even more," Riku flirts as he confesses to Sora but he laughs much to Sora's relief, "Just kidding!"

"Riku don't tease me like! You already owe me a lot for that!" Sora scolds him.

This causes a smirk to form upon Riku's lips as the idol shakes his head as he tells Sora that, "I wish I could spend more time with you but I'll save it for next time. I'll get that extra tofu for you another day... Um, see you later, Sora-senpai."

"Until next time, Riku-kun," Sora replies watching Riku walk into his house before walking back to her own home.

On the 10th of 8th month, Luke receives a phone call from Kou, "Um, hey, this Kou. If you don't have any plans, wanna hang out today?"

"Sure, I'll bring Sora too... Just don't hit her," Luke warns.

"Sweet! Let's see... I'll come over to you place and I'll try not to hit on Sora. Later!" Kou then hastily hangs up on Luke who wanted to question the try part of Kou's promise.

Luke sighs and tells Sora that Kou's coming over much to her delight.

Daisuke ends up coming with Kou to Sora's place and the guys plus Sora are in the her room which makes Luke a tad uneasy.

"You room's, kinda weird... Not too spacious and yet not too cramped... It's not too dark, either... I've never been in a girl's room," Kou grimaces.

Luke eyes narrow at Kou suspiciously as Daisuke tells Kou off, "Kou, watch it... Luke's got his eye on you and I rather have you alive, my friend."

"What? I was saying anything bad," Kou puzzles.

"Depends on how you look at it," Luke yawns.

"Aren't you being a tad dramatic?" Sora questions but Luke just shrugs.

"Anyway, looks like you are a little short on stuff to read. Why don't you take this, Luke? Tadaa! _The O-Cha Way._.. Want it?" Kou offers Luke a book as a peace offering.

"Sure, sounds interesting," Luke nods taking the book.

"I'm sure you'll understand it. It's written to teach tea ceremony to foreigners like yourself, Luke... It was too complex for Daisuke but that's not saying much. Ha, ha. He gave it back me like two days after he borrowed it..." Kou breaths a sigh of relief and cracks a joke.

There's the sound of knocking on the door accompany with the sound of Nanako's voice inquiring, "Do we have guests, big bro and sis?"

"Oh, do you have a sister, Luke?" Kou wonders.

Luke informs, "No... It's just a nickname... That was Sora's niece..."

"We should all play something," Kou suggests as Nanako comes in the room. Kou then asks Nanako, "Don't you get lonely when your big brother and sister don't play with you?"

"No, I'm fine!" Nanako announces.

"Alright, then let's do your homework," Sora suggests.

Daisuke adds, "Kou would love to help you, Nanako-chan."

"I would?" Kou panics as Daisuke gets payback.

Luke, Sora, Daisuke, Kou and Nanako have a fun-filled time especially when they got out some trivia board games with got ridiculous yet amusingly competitive between Kou and Sora who ended up the last remaining two but Sora loses by skin of her teeth.

Sora also spends the night doing her own homework after Luke sends himself home.

Since it's rainy Sora gets called by the Chinese Diner Aika to work some shifts while Luke and Tsubaki Maeda go out on a trip to her place. Tsubaki introduces her parents to Luke, her very wealthy parents. Tsubaki's a blue blood with a hair-trigger temper who has intensive weapon training because her father is super over-protective of his 'little,' girl. Luke gets confronted by Tsubaki's father and gets challenged to a martial art duel, Luke wins in under 3 minutes, Mr Maeda was understand upset but allows Luke to continue to see his beloved daughter. Luke then thinks he is off the hook but then is required to face Mrs Maeda which of course doesn't take long but was extremely close for a few seconds there. Tsubaki is embarrassed by her family's antics but Luke reassures her that it doesn't matter since they were actually quite nice when you get to know them.

Tsubaki punches Luke but then hugs him as she smiles.

Sora and Luke is at home with Nanako that evening when Dojima comes back home.

'I'm home," Dojima announces before asking, "Luke, do you even live at your house?"

"Um, dad..." Nanako begins to say.

However Dojima cuts her off, "I'm sorry. Later, Nanako..."

"But, this paper," Nanako shows Dojima the note about the parent-teacher interviews that she got awhile ago.

"Scheduling of Parent-Teacher Interviews?" Dojima reads before commenting about it, "A survey, huh?"

Nanako yells at Dojima before running away all the way out of the house, "Fine. It's fine... It's fine already! You don't have to write anything! You don't have to come! It's just another case to you, right? It's more work, isn't it? Bad people and everyone else are more important to you than me, huh! You're not real... You're not my 'real,' dad!"

Dojima is shell-shocked, "Nanako! Wait! What's gotten into her?"

"Let's go look for her," Sora tells Dojima getting ready to follow Nanako.

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right. Now's not the time to stand around asking questions. I'll go check Junes. Luke. Sora. You two look around the shopping district! I'm counting on the both of you!" Dojima nods and commands as he chases after his daughter.

Luke and Sora hastily go searching for Nanako in the central shopping district but find no sign of her in the dark streets. The protagonists are very concerned.

Suddenly a male's voice shouts out, "Hey, Luke! Sora!"

The siblings turn to see Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko standing there in the dark street.

"Yosuke? Chie and Yukiko? What are you three doing here at this hour?" Luke asks.

"Same as you and Sora... Looking for Nanako. I ran into Dojima-san at Junes and he told me what happened," Yosuke answers.

"You coulda just asked for help you two!" Chie grumbles.

"Ah, sorry," Sora rubs the back of her head apologizing to them.

"We got a call from Yosuke-kun. I'm sure if we all look, we'll find her," Yukiko assures.

"Hey, do you two know what kinda places she might've gone?" Yosuke inquires.

"A place where Nanako would go... It's kind of hard to think at the moment... I'm... I'm so worried... Where would she go? What if something terrible happens? What if... What if something..." Sora works herself up unintentionally until Luke grabs both her shoulders stopping Sora from pacing back and forth.

"Sora... Stay calm. We need to find her. We need not to panic, okay?" Luke tells her.

Sora nods her eyes watering, "Alright... You're right. I need to stay calm... Where do you think she would go?"

"Somewhere that reminds her of happy memories since she was upset she would want to feel better... So somewhere like that. Wait Sora... Use your psychic powers if their was ever a time to do so... It's now," Luke commands.

"I want to but I don't know... It's not something I can control. These prophetic powers are a curse, I never help anyone," Sora sobs.

Luke shakes his head, "I have to tell you that, your powers have helped plenty of people. You have been working hard on your powers. All those ema requests surely count as practice, right?"

"Yes... I suppose you're right... Maybe I can control the visions a little. I have been practicing or at least attempting to do so... Maybe I can do it... Just maybe... I'll try to force a vision," Sora nods before closes her eyes but she shakes her head after a few minutes. Sora takes a sharp breath but then sighs, "I've got nothing. It's not working..."

Luke's eyes widen, "Wait. Maybe you need more information, like what Riku and Teddie do when they're scanning the TV world. Hmm... Information, what could it be? Wait, I know... I remember that Nanako told us that she used pick flowers with her mother on beautiful sunny days and that they would laugh... Does that help?"

Sora shrugs but whispers to herself, "Nanako... Where are you? Come one... Please just work for me... Where are..." Sora draws a sudden sharp breath and falls forward towards the ground but Luke and Yosuke manage to catch her.

"Sora! You okay?" Yosuke frets.

"Sora, say something," Luke demands feeling his anxiety levels rise.

Sora opens her eyes with appear to be dazed muttering in a vey haunted yet monotonous voice, "Found you... Samegawa River Flood Plain... Shelter... Table..." Sora shakes her head saying, "I think Nanako went to Samegawa River Flood Plain. In my vision she was underneath a shelter and she sitting at a picnic table."

"The river, huh? Alright, Sora, you and Luke head straight there," Yosuke orders.

Sora nods before running off but suddenly stops and grabs onto a pole panting heavily. "Sora, you okay?" Luke wonders as his body tenses with worry.

"Fine, ugh..." Sora lies but clasps her head in blindly pain.

"I don't think forcing visions is healthy for her," Yukiko realizes.

Sora shakes her head, "No, I'm fine. It's not that bad. Ah! Ow..."

"Sora!" luke and Yosuke call out as Sora collapses to her knees.

Chie points out with worry, "You're obviously not fine. You're going home. Right now!"

Yosuke walks over to Sora and picks her up before Luke could. Yosuke also tells Luke, "I'll take Sora home. Chie and Yukiko can help me. However Luke you need to go to find her. Go to the Samegawa River. Find Nanako and bring her back safely."

Luke hesitates as glances over at Sora but she informs him, "Luke go. Right now please. You need to make should she's okay... I'll be fine. I just need to rest."

Luke nods and obeys heading in the direction of Samegawa River while hoping that his best and first friend will be okay but he feels a pang of guilty for pushing Sora.

When Luke arrives at the Samegawa River flood plain he looks around and around but finds no sign of Nanako.

However he runs into Dojima who shouts, "Luke, did you find Nanako?"

"Not yet..." Luke answers his voice sound hollow.

"Damn it... Where is she?" Dojima curses looking around but he spies Nanako and shouts out to her, "Nanako!"

"Just how she predicted..." Luke mumbles to himself thinking about Sora.

"Could you, talk to her?" Dojima asks Luke.

"What?" Luke responds.

"I'm not her, 'real father,' huh? Please, Luke... You should go pick her up. She'll listen to you... You may not be blood but you're family," Dojima asks Luke to do so.

Luke sighs, "That's not true."

"No, it is... You and Sora are her family... Much more than I am. As long as Nanako is okay... I'm fine... Please," Dojima begs him prior to walking away.

Luke then ventures over to Nanako who notices him, "Big bro..."

"Let's go home," Luke tells her as he sits down beside her feeling exhausted.

"Yeah," Nanako comments appearing like she is about to cry.

"Nanako... Your dad was the one who found before I anyone else did," Luke informs her.

"He was looking for me? Did dad say anything about the river? Did forget about mum? he never talks about her... I wanna see mum... Dad must've forgotten mum. There aren't any pictures of her at home. He probably threw them all away... Is he going to throw me away, too?" Nanako questions as she struggles to hold back he tears.

"He hasn't forgotten," Luke assures her.

"Where's big sis?" Nanako wonders.

"She's not feeling well, so she had to stop searching for you and go home. I'm so sorry, Nanako-chan," Luke informs her.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry!" Nanako exclaims.

"It's not your fault, Nanako... There's no need for you to apologize," Luke tells her.

Nanako announces, "I'm going home. Can we go home together?"

Luke nods taking Nanako's hand and together they walk back home. Along the way, Luke rings up his friends telling them that Nanako is safe and inquires about Sora.

Sora is being stubborn and trying to go out after Nanako making her own health worse but she has a fever. When Luke returns with Nanako he puts her to bed lying to Nanako saying that Sora got food poisoning again. Which Nanako belives as Sora has a bad track record with that kind of thing in recent times.

Luke then goes into Sora's room where Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke are. Luke sends Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke home despite their protests as he tells them that'll he'll look after her as it's partially his fault. Luke sits down beside Sora feeling vey guilty for pushing her to force a prophetical vision. Luke hangs his head in shame as Sora restlessly sleeps.


	24. Chapter 24 - Festival Days

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

Luke watches over Sora for the entire night, for most of the next day and night also. Sora however eventually recovers somewhat by the 13th of the 8th month, so much so that she agrees to meet up with a friend. Luke finally relaxes after much worry and anxiety. Hence, Luke then returns to his house and goes to sleep as for the past few days he hasn't been sleeping at all. Thus Sora heads out to the shopping district in Inaba where she comes across Riku her friend that she agreed to meet up with who takes opts to take Sora out to a hill overlooking the town.

"When I first got to town, I used to sit here and do nothing. I would just listen to the sound of the river, the sound of the birds, the sound of the rain... I felt I could forget, being an idol and find myself that way... Which is why I brought you here. You look like you need to cheer up a little and the airs good here too," Riku informs her.

"I'm fine... You don't need to cheer me up," Sora disagrees.

"You're not fine. I heard about what happened with Nanako and the visions... I'd glad you found her and that Nanako is okay but Senpai... You need to take better care of yourself don't scare me like that ever again...Thus, I command you to cheer up!" Riku commands.

"Alright, if you say so," Sora sighs.

After sitting together in silence for a good long while, Rise breaks the silence by asking Soras, "Senpai, I was wondering about something... Have you ever thought that you're pushing yourself too far or that you were just acting?"

"All the time," Sora confesses his face ashen.

"Really? Then you might even be a better actor than me but I see... You've been through a lot too..." Riku remarks.

"Yeah... The case is worrying me and last year... I, he... They, ah, I... I can't talk about it... Not right now... Let's just say stuff happened. So how's life in Inaba treating you?" Sora avoids the subject.

"I feel like I've been able to relax after coming to Inaba. Meeting all of you, laughing together, watching the store, read comics, playing with the cat... When I was at may parents' house. I was on my best behaviour around them but Grandma doesn't ask me anything. Ya know, like why I quit or what I'm thinking of doing next... She just talks about tofu. She says, I'm like tofu," Riku explains to Sora.

"Like tofu, in what ways?" Sora asks moving her head to one side.

"I had to ask her what that meant and the way she explained it is that... Tofu looks weak and fragile but it's actually pretty resilient. Even though it stands out because it's not like any other food, it can be mixed in with any recipe or flavour... Tofu is incredible. I'm nothing like that..." Riku answers with frown on his face.

"Huh?" Sora questions as she thinks it's a perfect description for Riku save for the looking weak and fragile part as Riku seems strong and confident on the outside.

"I... I was actually bullied at school before I made my debut... I wasn't good at talking and always looked at my feet... It might be hard to believe but I was alone the entire time yet I didn't have a problem with that. No one expected anything of me and then, the application my relative sent without telling me passed the first audition. I wasn't interested in being an idol but I wanted the chance to change myself and just by chance, I won. Ha-aha... When it happened, I panicked, thinking maybe In should turn their offer down. Then I thought, if I appeared on TV, then I could make friends. That was literally the only reason I went through with it. I even got a beautiful girlfriend for awhile but after while it didn't work out... That and other things made me realized something. The person everyone likes, the one they say 'hi,' to on the street? That's not the real me. Riku, the idol is the one everyone likes... The fictional character they sold the public. It's the same with you, isn't it? You don't have to deny it... I won't be mad. You're with me right now because I'm famous, right? she was only with me because I was famous, too and yet that wasn't even good enough for her, " Riku inquires of Sora while as revealing his own past and refering to his ex-girlfriend a few times also. Riku and his ex had a bad break up that left Riku reeling.

"I don't know," Sora sighs thoughtfully.

"Wow, I'm kinda surprised... You project this image of strength, so I didn't expect you to say that but I see... You're just a year older than me, huh? I never though of that," Riku is taken a back but he then announces, "When I got back to school after my debut no one bullied me... I was happy at first, with people I didn't even know talking to me but they weren't suddenly interested in me... They wanted to hang out with the idol and hot famous guy. The bullying stopped but I felt like none of them saw the real me. In my heart, I've thought, 'this isn't the real me...' Funny, huh? I was the one who wanted to change but none of that matters now! I'm done being being an idol! Now I have people who know the real me. Plus, I have power that can help everyone... I cherish that! This time, I'm going to change into a Riku that everyone can like! Keep an eye out for him, Senpai!"

"Will do," Sora nods taking note of Riku's enthusiasm.

"Oh sorry, this was meant to about you yet I went and twisted it around to focused me... I'm sorry, Sora-senpai," Riku apologize but Sora tells him off for apologizing when there is absolutely no need to.

That evening Luke, Sora, Dojima and Nanako are having a sushi diner with Adachi.

"Wow, what a great spread! I've never seen so many pieces of fatty tuna!" Adachi exclaims looking at the sushi that Sora prepared.

"If you're gonna have a celebration, you can't do it halfway and Sora's a great cook, she made dinner tonight," Dojima points out making Sora smile.

"Celebration?" Nanako wonders.

"Ah, it's about this. Watch," Dojima grins gesturing to the TV.

**_On the TV the announcer on the news report, "The suspect said many things. 'I didn't care who it was.' 'I was pissed off.' 'I wanted to be famous.' The suspect was often hard saying these things... The young suspect has confessed to being the culprit behind the recent cases but he's shown no remorse so far. Because of several inconsistencies in the boy's deposition, come have called for a mental examination to be carried out. Until then, the police will be continuing their investigation to shed light on all the prior incidents."_**

"Mental examination? He's a suspected serial killer of course his nuts," Luke grumbles under his breath.

"It was actually really tough to make a case out of this. All we had the suspect's confession and some circumstantial evidence but the lab found the perp's prints on the victim's clothes, so we made it stick after all. Man, isn't crime scene investigation something? Who would've thought you could get viable prints from cloth?" Adachi explains.

_But did Mitsuo Kubo really kill all the victims? Something's not right. The rest of the world is saying Mitsuo Kubo is the serial killer but why did he not seem to know about the kidnappings? Mitsuo Kubo surely would have gloated about it like he did the murders yet he didn't... Why is that? Why are my instincts telling me something's wrong... Isn't the case solved? Why do I have to make this such drama? The case is over and done... I need to move on,_ Sora ponders and scolds herself.

"There's no more scary stuff to worry about. You're safe now," Dojima assures Nanako.

"Uh-huh!" Nanako nods.

"Man, that guy was twisted. A high schooler committing multiple murders and leaving the bodies like that... He was over the edge. Good thing we caught him! Now I can stop seeing suspects in every shadow! If the killer was still on the loose..." Adachi remarks.

"Enough, Adachi! If you keep running you mouth, the sushi's gonna dry up!" Dojima interrupts him.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry!" Adachi apologizes.

"C'mon everyone, eat up," Dojima prompts.

"Well, since you asked..." Adachi nods but notices Nanako not eating, "Huh? You don't like sushi, Nanako-chan?"

"There's wasabi in it..." Nanako points out.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, Nanako-chan, I forgot. I've made some sushi without wasabi in it special... I'll go get," Sora remembers shaking herself from her thoughts prior to standing up and heading to the fridge.

"Yay! Did you make some with halibut in it?" Nanako inquires.

"Yeah, I did, here you go," Sora answers coming back with Nanako's sushi and placing it down in front of her.

"Excellent taste, Nanako-chan. But as for me, I prefer the sea urchin," Adachi comments as he reaches to the sushi platter in the middle of the table.

"Hey, there's only one of those!" Dojima exclaims.

However Adachi eats it and points out, "Too late! First come, first serve."

"I'm eating the eel and sweet egg," Luke states digging in.

Sora smiles warmly and attempts to grab some sushi before it runs out.

In the morning Chie calls Luke who answers, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Chie, I ran into Yosuke at Junes. He said he was really in a bind because he didn't have enough employees working at Junes. He's probably going to come to you and Sora begging for you both to rescue him," Chie informs.

"Yeah, knowing him; he'd probably will," Luke concludes.

Chie suggests, "Exactly, Yosuke will be all, 'you've gotta save me from this chaos, Sora and Luke!' I feel kinda sorry for him, so I'm gonna help him out this week. You're welcome too, Luke-kun!"

"Chie are you suggesting that I... Wait you just hanged up. That's unfair," Luke realizes before going to find Sora. Luke asks her, "Hey, Sora? Yosuke needs help at Junes... Wanna go see if you can do anything to help out?"

"Yeah, okay... You're coming too though," Sora decides.

Luke sighs before escaping, "Fine... But I think it's tomorrow so see you later."

Sora nods but then gets convinced by Nanako to watch a _Magical Detective Loveline_ marathon on TV with her before Sora heads out to a to do some gardening a chore Luke could never really do as he gets sunburnt to easily.

Luke eventually finds himself by the Samegawa River where he spots an elderly lady in black mourning clothes. Also by some coincidence it's the same one he saw at the hospital the other night when he was working as a janitor.

The old lady in dark clothing recognizes Luke, "Oh my, you don't happen to be... The hospital janitor?"

"That's right," Luke nods.

"My, I didn't think I would see you here. It's a nice day today... Would you take the time to talk with this old woman?" The old lady asks.

"Of course, talk away," Luke prompts.

The woman doesn't know Luke's name, "My, I'm so happy. Good day, um..."

"I'm known as Luke Ashida," Minato introduces himself.

"Luke Ashida... Luke-chan, is it? Ha, ha, a lovely name. It suits you. I've lived here all my life but I don't know you," the old lady remarks.

"I just moved here from the city," Luke explains.

"My, is that so? If you're from the city, you may think it's a bit inconvenient here but I think it's a nice town," the old lady mentions.

"I think so, too," Luke agrees.

"Ha, ha, that's nice to hear. It's good to hear pleasant things about your home. Oh, dear. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hisano Kuroda. I am Death," the old lady realizes introducing herself as Hisano Kuroda.

"Death?" Minato questions but silently adds; _As in the Death Arcana social link? _

"I'm sorry. I'm saying foolish things," Hisano apologizes prior to saying, "Luke-chan, you're still not used to this town, are you? If you ever have any problems, I can give you some advice. Ha ha, hmm... Though I'm sure you'd rather spend your time with younger ladies."

"Thanks, Ms Kuroda," Luke responds when as expected the Death Arcana social link commences.

"I hope we can meet again. Goodbye, now. Be careful now," Hisano tells Luke.

"Okay, see you later," Lukr waves as he walks away and rings up Tsubaki for a outing to Okina City together. Luke ends up getting out his motorcycle which he takes Tsubaki out on a ride around the city to see the sights much to Tsubaki's delight. When Luke gets back he and Sora meet up with Marie who requests that Sora takes her to Junes again.

At Junes food court, Marie and protagonists take rest after exploring Junes some.

Marie orders Luke, "I'm thirsty. I want something to drink. Something that isn't sweet and not water!"

"Okay, let me think..." Luke nods but then notices Teddie sliding into view.

"Sensei Luke and Sensei Sora! Welcome!" Teddie exclaims.

"Hi, Teddie," Sora greets the bear while Luke gives a brief nod as a greeting.

Oo-oh! Who's this girl? Sensei Luke, is she your, 'skirt?' You're quite the naughty boy, aren't ya?" Teddie in his bear suit questions upon spotting Marie.

"Huh? What the heck is this thing? It's moving... Gross," Marie remarks.

Teddie is instantly on the verge of tears, "Bw-uh! How rude! How can you say that about cute little moi..."

"And it talks... What's it made out of?" Marie asks Luke and Sora who blink blankly.

Teddie steps in with an odd answer however, "Ahem! This Teddie is fifty percent kindness, by volume."

"Huh... What about the other half?" Marie inquires of Teddie.

"Teddie fur," Teddie replies.

A bead of sweat goes down Marie's forehead, "Ah... Kindness and fur?"

Teddie enthusiastically nods in confirmation. Marie looks to Sora for an answer but Sora just tells her, "That's just Teddie."

Yosuke then walks on past but stops when he notices quartet, "Oh, hey, it's Sora, Luke, Teddie and Marie-chan! What're ya up this time? Taking a tour of Junes? Oh, well, if that's what you're doing, I'm just the man you need. Welcome to Junes, Yasoinaba branch!"

"Huh? I don't need a tour. I already saw it," Marie informs him.

"Whoa! Yosuke got denied!" Teddie comments in a teasing tone.

"Shut up! It's nothing like that!" Yosuke argues.

"Yo, Yosuke-senpai. Ya know that CD I was askin' about..." Kanji then walks up telling Yosuke but Kanji pauses when he spies Marie, "Uh, who's this?"

"Who's this old-timer?" Marie questions cruelly referring to Kanji.

"Old... Old-timer!" Kanji exclaims sounding upset.

"Kanji isn't that old," Sora points out to Marie.

"Yeah, he's younger than we are... I guess," Luke shrugs.

"What the... Luke-senpai? What kind of defence is that!" Kanji shouts with fury.

"A bad one," Luke points out which causes Teddie to chuckle but Kanji grumbles.

"Kanji what are you yelling about? I thought you came to talk with... Oh! Sora-senpai, it's great to see you! Oh, hell, Luke's here too..." Rise suddenly turns up too but she notices Marie as well. Rise eyes Marie up and down perceiving her a quite the catch.

Riku concludes, "Whoa..."

"Hi, Riku-kun," Luke greets him.

Riku demands of Luke appearing to be impressed by Luke, "Senpai? Who is this girl? What is she doing with you? Something good, I expect, hm?"

Luke starts to say his composure faltering, "Um, well..."

Marie however interrupts referring to Riku, "I know this person. I heard about him from Margaret. 'Someone even I can't handle.'"

"That's about right," Luke agrees much to Riku's displeasure.

Rise spins to face Marie and yells, "Ashida... Marie-chan, I apologize but that's not how it goes at all... It's 'something even I can handle!'"

"That's not so different," Marie concludes.

"Yes it is," Riku argues before demanding to know, "Sora-senpai. What's with this girl?"

"Me? She's a friend, Marie is her name," Sora answers.

Yeah, Marie-chan's also Luke's mate," Yosuke adds.

"What! 'Mate...' No way! This is getting interesting," Riku exclaims.

"Sorry... I think I just added fuel to the fire," Yosuke apologizes.

_At least no one else will randomly turn up now with this many people here al... Wait a second, it's probably the opposite... Who next? I'll make random guess_, Minato ponders prior to saying, "Hi, Chie and Yukiko you're probably close behind if you're not at the inn."

"Huh? Hey! Oh, everyone's here," Chie responds as she joins the group from just behind Luke with Yukiko by her side.

"Oh, Marie-chan's with you, too? Hello," Yukiko greets them.

Kanji questions, "Senpai, you know her?"

"We had fun together the other day. Right, Marie-chan?" Yukiko mentions.

"I don't recognize you. Which high school are you from? Wait... You're even younger than me. Which middle school are you from?" Kanji inquires of Marie.

"Middle school? What's that supposed to mean? You're pretty rude, old timer,"Marie rudely challenges Kanji.

Kanji reacts badly, "Why do you keep calling me old!"

"This is getting awkward," Sora comments under her breath as she fiddles with the hem of her white-and-red stripe tank top that she wear along side her white skirt. Her red arm warmers complete the outfit.

"Ya know, I don't much about her, either," Yosuke announces out of blue prior to barraging Marie with questions, How old are you, Marie-chan? Where do you live? Are you here on vacation?"

"I don't... I don't remember," Marie answers her eyes darting away.

"Yosuke! You're scaring the poor girl!" Chie scolds him with her hands on her hips. She is wearing a green tank top and navy denim short shorts.

"Yeah, Senpai. Not very sub-buttle of you," Kanji points out.

"Hey, you brought it up! Ah... Wait, what? What did you just say?" Yosuke responds.

"I think he meant, subtle," Sora provides a helping hand.

"Did you think the word, 'subtle,' is pronounced, 'sub-buttle?'" Riku inquires of Kanji.

Teddie in his bear suit cheekily teases, "Kanji's got a sub-buttle."

"Shut-shut up! Quit talking about my butt!" Kanji growls.

"Oh, ugh... Gee, why'd you make me think about that? You're the most un-subtle person ever," Riku shudders.

"The un-subtle sub-buttle... Ha-aha,ha-aha, ha-aha-aha-ha!" Yukiko dissolves into a fit of laughter while wearing a red headband but a non-red but black shirt with puffy sleeves, and a short white skirt wearing but Luke and Marie soon join in on the laughter.

"Everyone's cracking up, huh," Luke comments in his white shirt, black hoodie with short sleeves and blue denim jeans.

"Ha... ha," Marie sniggers joining the others in laughter with a smile upon her light pink lips.

"You two?" Luke grimaces and sighs.

The group of friends spend some time together but after everyone but Luke, Sora and Marie leave and go home for the day; the trio are once again left on their own.

"That was fun," Sora reflect fondly with a grin.

"Um... Those were funny people. I don't get them. They're loud and stupid. So stupid. 'Sub-buttle...'" Marie slowly admits but cuts herself with a snicker.

"Marie's enjoying herself then despite what she might say," Sora comments in whisper to her Luke who nods in agreement.

"Did they all face their, 'true selves?'" Marie wonders.

"Yep, all of them did," Luke answers along with with a quick nod.

Marie mutters, "I see..."

Sora begin to ask, "Huh? Marie are you..."

Marie interrupts Sora announcing, "I was thinking... Well, um... Hm... Maybe I should work on trying to get my memory back. Well, um... Well, one of these days... They looked like they having fun... I wanna be like that."

"Good luck with that," Luke glumly remarks.

Sora frowns momentarily but quickly brightens telling Marie, "I'll help you get you're memories back if you want."

Marie requests, "Please do. I don't know what to do. Luke, you're helping, too? Right?"

"Alright... I'll help the search for your memory," Luke informs Marie.

"I'm not asking you two to help right now but when the time comes, I'm going to count on the both of you... Let's go home," Marie lets them know.

"Okay, back to the Velvet limo, then," Luke continues.

"Oh but let's go by the river on the way!" Marie exclaims heading towards the river.

That evening however Sora completes her homework that she given for the summer.

The following day, Sora receives a call from Yosuke who begs her, "Hey Sora, it's Yosuke. Sorry for dropping this on you all of a sudden but I need a big favour. Can you and if you can rope Luke in as well, that be great.

"Of course, what is it?" Sora inquires of him.

"Well, for you two to work at Junes from today 'til Firday? We're short on staff! I'll pay you and Luke more than we usually pay our workers! I'll buy you and Luke lunch everyday at work too, I promise! Please, I'm begging you!" Yosuke pleads.

"Really? I was going to do it for nothing but free lunch... There's no way, I can pass that up! Sign Luke and I up for duty. I'll drag him in, somehow," Sora exclaims.

"Oh, sweet! You're awesome, Sora! A real lifesaver! I'll be waiting for you at Junes, so I'll see ya and Luke soon!" Yosuke cries out happily and then he hangs up.

"Luke, we're going to Junes to help Yosuke!" Sora announces waking Luke up from his cat nap on the sofa in Dojima's living room.

Much later at Junes food court Yosuke sighs questioning, "Why are there so many people just for the hero show? This is so stinking tiring... I'd be a zombie by now if you and Sora weren't here, Luke. Speaking of which, Sora is really popular here. There seems to be a lot of guys here requesting to be served by her."

"Don't worry, Yosuke. I'll give them all death stares if they try anything," Luke assures his friend his tone solemn.

Chie then declares to the customers, "Welcome! We've got shaved ice here, with all your favourite flavours! Cheer on the heroes while enjoying a tasty snack of frosty shaved ice! Ugh, it's so hot today!"

"Hi Yosuke, why do I have to wear this again?" Sora comes up to him asking as she gestures to the red and white cafe maid costume she's wearing.

Yosuke looks at Sora up and down slowly, "Um... Well, the customers seem to think you look great in it. Also most of them are leaving massive tips so it's making Junes heaps of cash so... Sorry, Sora."

Sora glances down and inquires, "Yosuke? Um... Do you think this looks okay on me? Or do you..."

"It's beautiful, Sora, you look positively ravishing, don't you worry," Riku interrupts with a dreamy expression coming out of hiding behind a random newpapers.

"Thank you! Riku!" Setsuko blushes as she hugs Riku.

Luke sees all this but strangely it doesn't bother him. _Riku's a dead man... Actually, no killing is wrong, his on the hit list just to be safe but if he even hurts her a little... Then he's a goner_, Luke reflects yawning before glaring at Riku.

Yosuke questions referring to Riku, "When did he get there!"

On Friday, it appears that the day of hard work in scorching heat has effected Teddie somewhat slowing him down.

Chie is announcing to the customers, "Welcome, everyone! Beat the heat and eat some meat! Yakiiniku! Grilled steak! Pork ginger! Chow down and restore the energy the brutal summer days have taken from you! Try our tender, delicious beef!"

Yosuke looks over at the exhausted Teddie who still is working hard, "Man, Teddie is really dedicated, isn't he? I'm melting in this short-sleeved shirt and he's wearing that huge costume. And he's standing in front of the griddle."

"I'm wearing a thick black gothic lolita dress with orange but yet I still don't want to trade outfits with Teddie. He looks exhausted the poor dear," Sora agrees.

Yosukre questions as he watches Luke juggle dishes, "How does he do it? But then again how does Luke simultaneously listen to music and juggle dishes thoughtlessly with realizing that his doing it yet still never drop anything?"

"Yosuke, I don't know but at the summer festival's tomorrow," Sora reflects.

"Oh yeah, don't forget. Make sure you and Luke meet us at the shrine tomorrow night, okay?" Yosuke reminds.

The 20th of 8th month, in the evening of summer festival has Yosuke, Luke, Kanji,Teddie and unfortunately Riku meet each other at the shrine which has been filled with festive stalls but there's not a lot of people around.

Yosuke wonders, "Funny, I remember this festival being a lot more crowded... Is it because of the murders?"

"Yeah, there ain't that many people here this year. Well, I guess you can't blame people for being scared... Haven't seen the reporters around either so that's a relief," Riku sighs.

"They sure are good at stirring stuff up and then disappearing. Weel, it ain't so bad to have thin crowds. What is important right now is that we go get some ikayaki!" Kanji reflects.

"Ooh, I wanna get some too!" Teddie exclaims before asking, "Kanji, what's ikayaki?"

"Ikayaki, literally means baked squid, it's basically simple squid grilled and topped with soy sauce but in Osaka it's a style of squid pancake," Luke explains to Teddie who's in his human form without his bear suit on.

Riku stares at Luke, "Sometimes Ashida-san, you scare me. I showed you ikayaki just before and you said you didn't have a clue what it was but now you're a expert? Just to be clear. Are you sure you're not psychic?"

"I'm sure," Luke mutters crossing his arms with a frown.

A good while later the girls have still not arrived at the shrine for the summer festival.

Yosuke complains, "Man, they're late... Why were they meeting up at Yukiko's house in the first place?"

"They'll get here eventually. They just have to fashionably late," Luke assures Yosuke.

Riku adds with shrug of his shoulders, "Girls are just like this."

Teddie glances up, "Whoa, isn't that them?"

"Told ya so," Luke remarks as Chie, Yukiko, Nanako Setsuko and even Tsubaki approach the group of guys.

Chie dressed in a white yukata with green, yellow and orange flower details and yellow obi apologizes, "Sorry we took so long."

"It took us some tome to get dressed," Yukiko explains in her dark blue yukata with pink obi and white lotus blossoms adorning it's fabric.

"The shrine's really beautiful though," Setsuko reflects dreamily while wearing a black yukata with rich dark scarlet coloured dragons embroidered upon it, also with a red obi encircling her small waist and her hair styled in a loose bun.

Tsubaki frets tucking at her light pink yukata with lilac purple flowers decorating it's fabric that she wears with a dark black-purple obi, "Why I have to here? This was a stupid idea... Stupid idea! Stupid idea!"

"Stop stressing, Tsubaki. You look fine," Luke scolds her.

"Oh, really? Thank-you... Wait, a sec... No! Luke! Who asked you!" Tsubaki stammers blushing and she crosses her arms as Luke shakes his head at her.

"Uh, you just did. You look fine, don't worry about that, okay?" Luke tries to assure her.

Tsubaki snaps at Luke feeling exasperated, "Ugh! You're an idiot! It took forever to put this on and all you have to say is... Fine!"

"You have to warp towels inside, so they're not as breezy as everyone says," Sora points out in her black yukata.

"It's kinda hard to walk," Nanako adds in her pink and white checkered yukata.

"You look cute in it, though," Luke comforts Nanako making her giggle.

"Nana-chan, you look so cute! I'm head over heels for you!" Teddie adds.

Nanako blush and additionally she giggles again, "Thank you."

"Ah, you ladies look like angles from above... The sight doth make thy heart skip a beat when I gaze upon thee," Riku annoounces making the girls weak at the knees.

"So I don't look weird in it?" Sora asks him.

"You look great in it, my dear as do the rest of the girls this starry night," Riku answers without skipping a beat.

Sora comments, "Ooh, that slipped out so naturally. Perhaps... No, you're used to saying things like that but still... Why am I? Why am I still happy to hear it?"

"You actually look sexy, Chie," Yosuke announces with some degree of surprise taking the attention of Riku and Sora.

Chie questions grumpily but she blushes, "Yosuke! What'd you mean, 'actually?' Geez... How embarrassing..."

Yosuke realizes with dread creeping up his spine, "Huh? Ah, I said that out loud..."

"Get over it," Luke advises.

"Oh, I guess... You're right..." Yosuke sighs.

Wait, Kanji? What're you looking away for? Don't tell me you're ashamed to look! What are you, a monk?" Yosuke takes his eyes off Chie to ask.

"That, that ain't it!" Kanji stammers.

Sora chuckles and before blushing as she requests shyly, "Kanji, that's really quite sweet. Come on, please turn around, Kanji? I really want to know if I look okay in this in your opinion, too..."

Kanji sighs deeply turning to look at Sora and his jaw drops, "Wow, Senpai... You're utterly unbelievable. Smoking!"

"Really? Is that good? Why does everyone keep saying that?" Sora frets.

"Yes! Of course it is you're absolutely beautiful," Kanji assures her his cheeks red.

"That's the relief... I think," Sora breathes again and sighs.

Teddie nods in agreement, "Yeah, you look the best, Sensei Sora!"

Sora smiles a little but then Dojima shows up saying, "Hey... Thanks for looking after her."

"They bought me cotton candy!" Nanako tells her dad.

Luke whispers to Sora, "You guys got cotton candy, that's so not fair."

"Luke, you got an ice cone, don't complain," Sora points out.

"Did they now? Alright then, you wanna go over and do the target prac... I mean, game with me?" Dojima suggests to Nanako.

"Uh-huh! Let's go!" Nanako beams agreeing.

"I'll take care of Nanako from here. It's only a few times a year that this town gets charged up like this. You kids should go and have fun," Dojima announces before him and Nanako leave to play some festival stall games but Nanako waves goodbye to everyone just before she leaves and everyone waves back to Nanako as well.

"Hmm, a summer festival... Hmm... A couple walking together at a festival.. Unused to wearing it, the girl's yukata comes loose... Summer has begun," Teddie muses.

"What kinda tagline is that?" Chie questions.

"One that needs fine tuning," Riku answers.

"Tread careful, Teddie and Kujikawa. I've been lenient because I'm exhausted from all the death stares I've gave to perverted customers this past week but if you cross the line... I'll think I'll be inclined to punish you," Luke threatens.

"Oh come one... We gotta go two-by-two! Raw-r!" Teddie exclaims ignoring Luke's threat.

"Two-by-two?" Yukiko echoes.

"Ah my sweet innocent Yukikio-senpai... He means we should pair up." Riku explains

"Yeah, I've been thinking. It's the summer, you're wearing yukata and we're at a festival. It's just wrong for guys and girls to walk around in a huge group like this. We should couple up while we're here! It's the natural way of things!" Teddie 'logically,' explains to them.

"What! What the hell are you babblin' about?" Kanji asks Teddie after briefly glancing Sora's direction.

"I'm with Sora-senpai!" Riku volunteers making everyone turn and look at him, "C'mon, Senpai... Why should you ladies wear yukata in the first place? So we have memories we can remember fondly, no? So we should pair off as soon as we can..."

"Riku-kun... What a terrifying guy!" Chie frets appearing to be quite anxious but she relaxes when she admits, "You got a point, though... Good memories..."

"He got away with that comment!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Yep, scott free... Bloody idols,"Luke mutters.

"I, I'm fine too. Oh, what I mean is, um.. Count me in," Yukiko nervously adds.

"Me too! I love festivals. So guys, it's up to you to decide who's going with who?" Sora announces to them much to Riku's amusement.

"Huh? Seriously! It's up to us? Alright..." Yosuke grins excited. The guys the move out of earshot and huddle to discuss how the team should spilt up. With Yosuke starting off the conversation,"It's four guys and four girls. One person must only have one girl... What should we do?"

"Yosuke, you go with Chie. I'll go with rest," Luke decides not counting Kanji, Riku nor Teddie in the equation.

"Ignore Luke," Riku advises.

"four guys? Aren't you missing one?" Teddie points out.

"What? Me, Luke, Riku and Kanji makes three," Yosuke decides.

"What? You did that on purpose!" Teddie complains.

"Uh... Should I really do this?" Kanji ponders glancing over at Sora who's buying some food while she waits.

"Oh yeah... You can barely look at them," Yosuke realizes talking about Kanji's shyness around the girls especially when it comes to Sora Narukami.

"No way! I can look at them! It'll be a cinch, just you watch!" Kanji argues.

"No... You should bail, Kanji. It'd be best for everyone that way," Luke suggests.

"What! You don't believe?" Kanji grumbles.

"Well, I've made my decision," Teddie breaks the awkward silence.

"Hey, wait 'til we're done for that!" Kanji snaps.

"Who do you want anyway?" Luke puzzles about Teddie.

"I want Chie-chan, Yuki-chan, and Sensei Sora for my partner," Teddie answers.

"Yeah, you copied my idea... Wait, I shotgun Tsubaki," Minato announces.

"Hmm, what to do?" Riku debates.

Yosuke tells Teddie off, "That's not a decision! Dude, you're the one who said we gotta pair off in the first place!"

"I ain't joking here, Ted! If you try and butt in on this," Kanji warns.

Teddie interrupts, "That's right, Kanji! This is serious business and you're a true man! A true man wouldn't be prancing around with other girls at a place like this!"

"Ah... Okay?" Kanji puzzles.

"How much more can he butter Kanji up?" Yosuke cringes whispering to Luke who shrugs a reply.

"Kanji! This is a test to see if you can uphold your status as a true man!" Teddie declares but then adds under his breath, "Phew... Now there will more chance of Sensei Sora and me pairing up."

"Yeah... You're right! Thanks, Teddie! You said it. Okay, count me out," Kanji slowly gets manipulated into saying.

Luke Ashida and Riku gives Teddie a pat on the back as a reward but Riku Kujiawa and Luke glare at each other angrily.

"Dude, come on! Don't tell me you've fallen for that!" Yosuke exclaims with disbelief.

Teddie turns and walks to the four girls announcing, "It's decided! I'm going with all of you!"

"I'm going with all of you as well, if you'll have me," Riku joins in just in time.

Luke and Yosuke turn around and they are not very enthusiastic about the notion.

"Huh? What's going on?' Chie puzzles.

"Oh, well, there were too many guys, to much competition for Sensei Sora. I just couldn't risk Kanji, Yosuke, Riku and Sensei Luke fighting over it... It would have upset too many people... I just couldn't let that happen," Teddie calmly explains making Kanji and Luke looked stricken.

"What? You little!" Yosuke shouts with rage as Teddie sparkles at the girls.

"And of course I couldn't let the you girls be escorted by one man," Riku adds with a bow.

Chie laughs, "Ha, ha. I see."

"You're so kind, guys," Yukiko comments.

"Yeah, that's very sweet of you two... I think," Setsuko adds.

"We let them decide and this is what we get? Aw, what a letdown," Tsubaki complains.

'It's not that bad. C'mon, let'd go!" Sora cheers.

Teddie walks off with Yukiko, Chie, Setsuko and much to Luke's disappointment Tsubaki as Teddie's and Riku's partners for the summer festival leaving the guys feeling very much cheated by the blonde bear.

"Oh, well... Wait up, everyone," Tsubaki lingers before following the others.

"Why didn't I think of that? Teddie betrayed me... Damn that Riku's manipulating him into his slave..." Luke sighs.

"We fail, huh? A epic fail..." Yosuke mopes appearing defeated.

Then the guys hear the sound of Riku grumbling, "Hey! Why're you buying another idol's photo? Mine's in there too... How could you betray me like this, Tsubaki..."

"Aa-ugh! What's with this?" Yosuke complains.

The sound of Chie's voice is next, "Hey, Ted! Hands off my corn!"

"Here, I brought you a new corn," Riku's voices informs.

"Oh, thank you!" Chie beams.

"Teddie! You got ketchup on my yukata!" Yukiko's voice follows suit.

Riku offers, "Here have this fresh handkerchief."

"That's so sweet, thank you're a life saver,' Yukiko responds.

"I'm leaving bye! I'm not even necessary for this plot point!" Tsubaki huffs.

"Fourth wall, crumbling much?" Luke raises an eyebrow at Tsubaki who walking towards the next stall at the shrine. She's not actually leaving despite her words.

"Um, hi! Hoard of fan club members, could you stop stalking me? It's getting to be quite creepy... Please stop stalking me?" Sora announces to a group of guys who suddenly appeared and started drooling over her.

"Luke, should we do something?" Yosuke asks.

Luke shakes his head, "I can't bothered. I'm been driving them away all week."

"We can't just leave Sora... To deal with them, can we?" Kanji points out.

Luke responds, "We can... Sora's fine on her own... Just look, she's organizing a... What is she doing?"

"Yosuke! Kanji! Luke! Come over here! I'm going to put on a duet performance with Riku and the others. Come help!" Sora beckons.

Yosuke and Kanji obey while Luke starts to but he notices a stage being set up and chickens out fleeing by waltzing slowly out hands in pocket and whistling to a song. Tsubaki however runs into Luke and starts dragging him around the shrine stalls. _Luke Ashida is the best player of the group. Score!_ Luke reflects on the inside. They end up going into this ticket lottery competition thus Tsubaki forces Luke to help her amass an small army of tickets but much to Tsubaki's dismay the grand prize that she wins is only a bag of rice. She blames Luke even though it wasn't his fault.

The next day Luke receives a phone call from Yukiko, "Hello, this is, Yukiko."

"Hi, Yukiko-chan what's up?" Luke responds.

"um, you know that festival at the shrine is still on tonight?" Yukiko wonders.

"Oh, I heard about that, are you going?" Luke asks her.

Yukiko nervously asks Luke Ashida, "Ah, yes... Would... Would you mind going again? Between all of us yesterday, it was pretty crowded and... I, I wanted to go alone with you once... What do you think?"

"Of course... Let's go," Luke decides.

"Thank you! Then, let's meet up in front of the shrine, okay?" Yukiko beams and then she hangs up.

"Sora, I'm going out, see ya later," Luke announces as Sora cooks herself lunch.

After Sora finishes lunch her phone rings, caller id informs her that Riku Kujikawa is calling her thus Sora answers, "Hello? Riku?"

"Hello, Senpai? It's me, Riku as you're caller id would tell you... Um... That was awkward... Hey, I'm wondering are you doing anything tonight?" Riku inquires.

"Not really... I was thinking of going down to the shrine to see the festival, though, Why?"

"Are you going with someone?" Riku asks sounding disappointed.

"No," Setsuko answers.

"Really? Great! I mean... Since you're going already... I don't suppose you would want to come with me to the festival?" Riku brightens suggests.

"Riku, I don't know... Um... Okay, I'd love to come with you to the festival. I'll wear my best yukata again. Are Sora going to invite anyone esle too? Because I can call my Luke up and he can come..." Setsuko starts.

"No! Don't invite Luke! I mean... I'm sure his busy, anyway... It'll just you and I, if that's okay with you... I'll like to make it a special memory," Riku interrupts.

"Oh, okay. Um, sounds terrific! See you at the shrine, Riku-kun," Sora beams blushing.

"It's a date!" Riku laughs happily agreeing before he hangs up despite his eagerness to see Sora. Sora puts down her phone with her cheeks blushing as she tells herself it's not a date, date, it's just an expression as Kou doesn't see her that way. _Plus I'm trying to independent and single so it's not date... Or maybe it is... Oh dear... I can't go on a date but it's not a date, it's not a date..._ Sora frets.

That evening when Luke arrives at Tatsuhime Shrine and meets up Yukiko Amagi whom he promised to meet there. Luke doesn't know about Sora's date with Riku as of yet.

oOo

"Sorry for making you come out again, even though we went yesterday. I know I'm being selfish," Yukiko mentions to Luke while she wears her yukata that she also wore last night.

"I don't mind at all," Luke agrees.

Yukiko blushes a little, "I was frustrated that I couldn't say anything yesterday. Meaning... Well... When they suggested we walk in pairs... I wanted to be with you..."

"Well, I want to be with you today," Luke informs her.

Rise blushes briefly before exclaiming, "Aa-anyway! Thank you... I'm happy you came."

"What would you like to start off with?" Luke inquires.

"First, we'll go make a wish," Yukiko decides taking Luke to the shrine.

"Okay," Luke nods.

"What are you going to wish for?" Yukiko asks him.

"Good grades," Luke answers with a shrug on his shoulders.

Yukiko smiles at him and she implies, "I think you're smart enough that you shouldn't need divine intervention for that. I wished that we'd be closer. I was hoping we'd wish for the same thing..."

After Minato and Yukiko make their wishes to the shrine from the bottom of their hearts the pair of them walk past a candy apple stall where the vendor notices Rise, "Hey, is that you, Yuki-chan?"

"Why hello, sir. Good to see you," Yukiko greets him.

Candy apple vendor exclaims with a curious nature, "You came to visit me again! And who is this? Is he your boyfriend? My, you've grown up, Yuki-chan."

"Hey! Stop saying that!," Yukiko stutters with her cheeks red.

"Pity," Luke sighs.

"Don't worry! I'll keep it a secret!" The candied apple vendor assures Yukiko before offering, "Well, how about a sweet and tart candied apple to share with your man here? It'll make a great summer memory! All us vendors are handing out lottery tickets. You turn them in for a chance to draw a prize at the torii over there. I'll give you extra lottery tickets!"

"Memories..." Yukiko mutters to herself blushing at the thought prior to requesting from the vendor, "All right... One, please."

Luke raises an approving eyebrow at the concept of sharing an apple with Yukiko.

"Whoa! One apple for the two of you? You love birds!" The candied apple vendor exclaims.

"No, no! Fine! I'll get two, then!" Yukiko changes her mind much to Luke's disappointment.

"Comin' right up," the candy apple stall vendor assures her.

While the man is getting the candy apples ready, Yukiko tells Luke and after sighing, "He totally manipulated me, didn't he..."

"I'm not answering that," Luke replies.

Yukiko chuckles before suggesting to him, "But I guess we've got something to do now, let's go see all the other things once we've eaten."

"Alright," Luke nods.

The next stand they arrive at is one that has a sizzling grill and Luke comments about what the stand serves, "Okonomiyaki, here is really big. I remember how surprised Riku-kun was when he ordered one... It was huge, so he gave most of it to Sora-chan."

A muscle in Luke's jaw twitches but he calms down and asks Yukiko, "So are you getting one today?"

"Yes... Luke-kun... Will you help me eat it?" Yukiko inquires.

"Sounds like a plan," Luke agrees.

Yukiko smiles, "Heh-ee... I think it's my first time sharing food with somebody who wasn't someone from the inn or Chie."

At the next stall a goldfish one, Yukiko gazes down at the fish in the water, "People think that the goldfish that you get from festivals have short lives but that's alway the case."

"Really? I didn't know that," Luke admits.

"When I was little, I caught one here that grew to be over 20 centimeteres! It got too big for the fishbowl, so I let it out in the koi pond. Later I couldn't tell which one it was... Goldfish and koi are both varieties of carp, so they say this happens from time to time," Yukiko adds informing Luke.

"That's interesting," Luke responds.

Eventually they amass a number of two tickets for the lottery which then prompts the couple to approach the lottery worker who tells them before he walks away, "All right, then, it's one draw each. I'll bring the lottery box, so wait here."

"I hope I win something I can remember today by even if it's something small," Yukiko reveals as she and Luke wait for the lottery worker to return.

"Knowing this shrine... You probably will," Luke reflects.  
Then the lottery worker comes back saying, "Now, close your eyes and draw your prize!"

Minato and Yukiko draws a ticket each and eventually the lottery worker exclaims at the result, "Wow, lucky, you two. You both win! The boyfriend here wins second prize! Let's see, all that's left in second prize tier is... Whoa! A night for two at the Matsu Room at the Amagi Inn!"

"That's a coincidence, since Yukiko's family runs that inn," Luke mentions.

"Uh..." Yukiko mutters.

The lottery worker adds saying Luke also won, "And a photograph of the young okami!"

"What's a okami, again?" Luke wonders aloud.

"What! What?" Yukiko squeals.

"I heard some fine volunteers took the picture during the ruckus last spring," The lottery worker explains.

"They aren't, 'fine volunteers!' I'll take that, 'prize!' I'm confiscating this picture!" Yukiko shouts seeming furious.

"Uh... Okay. Well, I'll give him the price you would have won, then. The sixth-place prize. A book," the lottery worker announces telling Yukiko what prize Luke would be getting.

Luke accepts the book that was written by the people at the shrine but he is understanding confused about what just happened as Yukiko sighs, "That was exhausting."

"Sorry," Luke tries to help her feel better.

On their way out of the shrine together, Yukiko turns and mentions, "When I go home, the people at the inn are going to make fun of me again..."

"Why would they do that?," Luke asks her.

Yukiko tells Luke, "Chie would always come over before a festival so we could help each other with our kimonos but Chie said she was busy. That and I left by myself today..."

"Oh," Luke mutters despite not having a clue what she is implying.

"But... I'm so happy we could come together. I hope we can come again someday!" Yukiko informs him as her cheeks turn pink in colour.

Luke assures her, "I hope so, too."

oOo

Luke and Yukiko depart from the shrine narrowly missing Sora who is on her way to the Tatsuhime Shrine to meet Riku at the appointed time of a few seconds ago that night. Sora rushes to the shrine and finds Riku but trips thanks to not being used to running in yukata and geta. Thankfully Riku Kujikawa manages to catch her in his arms before she falls. Sora blushes nervously,"Hi Riku-kun, I'm sorry that I'm a few minutes late... I wasn't sure how to put the yukata on and... Ah... Thank you for the save."

Riku grins helping her up, "No problem, Sora... It's great to see you. You look nice in a yukata. I didn't know you had one until yesterday."

"Oh this it's okay... Apparently I look good in it but it's good to hear that from you. So thank you... You know, last year was the last time I went to a festival with guy... Ichiro was such a gentleman, when my geta broke he fixed it with a handkerchief... I miss him," Sora sighs with her blue eyes rueful.

Riku gives Sora a strange look wondering what exactly happened to this Ichiro but from the look on Sora's face, it's clear that the guy, Ichiro was someone very dear to her that she lost and that she blames herself that lost. Riku briefly remembers his horrible ex-girlfriend and then he shakes his head before he gets too depressed. Riku notices that Sora is rubbing her arms anxiously and decides to start a conversation, "So, it's just the two of us, then... You know, I kinda wanted to go with you alone yesterday but there so many of us. Then Teddie and Ashida-san were there, so I knew it was impossible."

"Oh, um... I... Well, it was still nice yesterday hanging out with the girls, Teddie and of course... Um, you," Sora stutters with nerves eating at her.

"Yes it was thus that's why it's nice that we get to come here twice, then. For the memories we get to share like yesterday that duet of _Last Night, Good Night_ was enchanting... It's been awhile since I have heard a voice as good as yours," Riku admits as he hasn't done a duet that good since he broke up with Kanami.

Sora blushes once again, "I wasn't that good and... Wow, there are a lot of stands here and ah...Um... Oh, look candy apples! Yum, I love those!"

"Me too! Wanna get some, I'll pay?" Riku offers.

"Okay... But we have to make a wish at the shrine first, though," Sora tells him with a grin her nerves forgotten thanks to the distraction of food.

"Yep, lead the way," Riku prompts Sora into walking in front of him.

At the offertory box Sora turns to face Riku asking, "What are you gonna wish for?"

"To be closer to you," Riku mutters with his characteristic playful grin.

"Huh? That... That's not really necessary... I mean, we're close enough already," Sora stammers her cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"It is... You're important to me, you know? What are wishing for?" Riku inquires.

Sora looks down, "Um, well actually... I was going to wish for the town to be protected so I could be able to spend more time with you... And the others and Luke! Then Nanako and of everyone else... I'll just shut up."

"Why would you want to spend time with me?" Riku wonders curious.

"Well, I like spending time with you but ah.. Let's make a wish," Sora declares.

Riku mentions to her, "Although I bet we're both thinking of specific things on how to achieve this. This is correct, no?"

"Mm-hmm... I guess," Sora shrugs shrugs facing away from him.

"I might have bigger, bolder plan than you," Riku whispers to Sora making her chuckles nervously at the thought. Riku grins mischievously as he sees her reaction.

Riku and Sora makes their prayers that brings them closer together.

"Alright, let's go get some candies apples," Riku suggests taking Sora's hand.

Sora nods and walks with him to the the candy apple stand where the female vendor whose just taken over from her dad inquires upon seeing them, "Hmm? Young man? Aren't you that guy on TV?"

"I get that a lot. Sorry but I'm afraid to say that, it's not me. A real idol couldn't stroll around in public with a girl like this," Riku lies without missing a single beat.

Sora wonders how to scold Riku, "Ah..."

"Aw, so I got all excited for nothing," the young female candied apple vendor sighs prior to saying, "Oh well.. How about a candied apple then? One for your girlfriend, too!"

"What! No, no, no... This is a misunderstanding!" Sora panics shaking her hands.

"Hm-hmm... So people do think you're my girlfriend. What should we do? Want one each or do you want to share one?" Riku flirts as it's he's second nature.

"No," Sora answers crossing her arms.

"I suppose you are right, as usual... It does sound like it'd be really hard to eat it like that now I think about," Riku admits.

"All us vendors are handing out lottery tickets. You can turn them in for a chance to draw a prize at the torii over there," the young female candy apple vendor announces.

"Lottery?" Sora puzzles.

"Sounds interesting... Wanna give it a shot?" Riku proposes.

"Um. Could be fun, I was already planning on buying heaps of stuff anyway," Sora nods in agreement her eyes bright.

"Let's get a candy apple each first, my treat, of course," Riku informs buying Sora and himself a candy apple each off the vendor.

"Thank you, you owe me anyhow but um... Let's go look at the other stands after we're done eating, okay?" Sora advises and Riku whole-heartily agrees with the notion.

Sora eats hers and wanders over to the okonomiyaki stand, "Mmm, this okonomiyaki, smells good and it's a good size."

"A good size? You're insane! When I got one yesterday it was huge, I gave most of it to you, remember," Riku chuckles.

"But that was a good thing, although Teddie stole it when I wasn't watching... So, let's share one for real this time since Teddie's not here to steal it," Sora requests.

"Now you're talking my language," Riku agrees with her.

After they finishes eating the food. Sora thanks him with a tight hug and digs into another one much to the amazement of Riku. Riku then takes Sora to see the goldfish where he and her gaze upon the fish as they swim about.

"They're so cute," Setsuko remarks.

"Hmm... It's kind of sad though that they die so fast... I don't have very good memories with fish. I used to have guppies in my room before but I was far too bust to actually take good care of them," Riku laments.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry," Sora frowns.

"Don't be sad. I'll catch some for you, if you wanna?" Riku offers concerned.

"No thank you, I travel too much for a pet," Sora refuses.

"It's a goldfish not a dog," Riku points out.

"Still, I'm terrible with pets... I get so attached then I end up having to leave it with someone else and... It's too sad being forced to abandon them, you know?" Sora sighs.

"Yeah, I think I get what you mean... Let's go check out that lottery thing," Riku reflects.

"Okay, we might win something," Sora agrees.

The lottery worker ends up telling them, 'All right, then it's one draw per person. Let me go get the lottery box. Wait there."

"I wonder what I'll get. I hope I can get something super-weird so I can remember the day I got it," Riku muses.

"Mm... Me too," Sora admits.

"Really?" Riku questions raising an eyebrow at her with an amused expression.

"Don't read too much into it, Riku-kun," Sora warns him.

The lottery worker returns saying, "How close your eyes and draw your prize!"

After the couple consisting of Riku and Sora draw from the lottery box in reveal that they both got won something much to their relief. Sora and Riku smile and give each a high five at Sora's request. The lottery worker tells them that, "The boy got fourth place. So... A cell phone strap."

"Ooh, a perfect memory keeper... I shall treasure it always," Riku decides accepting the cell phone strap but frowns when he gives it a quick look over.

"What's wrong?" Sora wonders.

"It's this character on it... It's so... Ugly and cliche," Riku explains but slowly realizes upon a closer inspection, "Wait... These clothes... My tour costume last year looked like this... Wait, is this?"

The character is him... That's depressing, Sora deduces when she sets her eyes Riku grumpy face which also makes her laugh but she decides that'll be rude to do so.

Riku however gains a mischievous grin when Sora gasps as the lottery worker announces that, "And the girlfriend has seventh place. A book."

"Thank you?" Sora whispers in shock as she accepts a handwritten copy on a previously mention The divine way... Yes they run out of ideas, sue them.

"Wow, we saw a lot didn't my sweet," Riku comments regaining his composure completely.

"Must you flirt right now?" Sora questions.

"Yes... It's what I do? Let your hair down, metaphorically speaking. You're more fun that way... Anyhow when's the last time you went to a festival with your 'boyfriend?'" Riku teases her putting up two fingers signifying inverted commas at one point.

Sora gives Riku a death stare that would beat Luke's worst one any day, "Shut up for once I don't want to hear you speak. The last time I went to a festival was with my now dead boyfriend... He, like my next boyfriend after him died and... Stop flirting with me and leave alone! I don't want... Never mind... Don't listen to me. I'm sorry..."

"Please accept my earnest apology... I meant no harm," Riku apologizes with sincerity.

"I know... I over-reacted. Sorry... I just miss them both so much. I blame myself partly so I find it hard to just have fun when I'm thinking of them but Riku-kun... Thank you for taking me today... I did have fun," Sora informs

"Thank goodness," Riku let's out a breath that he had been holding.

"Mmm... And maybe, Riku-kun, don't stop flirting it's simply not you if you don't flirt all the time," Sora adds.

Riku shakes his and smirks as he tells her, "Don't forgot to be careful about what you wish for as you just might get it, Senpai. Still... I am truly sorry about your loss."

After an awkward silence as they walk towards the exit together, Sora breaks the sclience by saying, "Thanks for inviting me to come with you."

Riku brightens, "Well, I haven't had such a great time in a while. Thanks for being with me today and letting me tag along with you."

Sora assures him with sad expression, "You don't need to thank me, I was probably the worst part of the whole experience."

"You were the best part not the worst... Now just for curiosity's sake... Senpai, honestly you had other invitations today, didn't you? Even if you didn't, I'm sure there were guys who were thinking about inviting you," Riku counters.

"I don't think so... I'm not that popular, you probably had more invitations than what I would get in an entire lifetime," Sora laughs good-naturally.

"Aha, you hit the nail on the head there, Senpai. As the invitation I really wanted didn't come to me like it usually does in my life thus I have to go out and invite the girl herself. So thank you for coming with me, tonight is what I'm trying to say," Riku explains.

"Oh... I didn't realize that... Oops," Sora admits.

Riku chuckles at Sora's obliviousness, "Ha... I didn't expect you too but I promise we will come again next year... Together, of course."

Why but of course," Sora sniggers at his choice of words while mimicking his tone.

"Hey, I do not like that!" Riku complains half-heartily.

"Yes you do!" Sora disagrees with a board smile.

Riku walks Sora to Dojima's place before departing from her side with giving Sora a quick idyllic hug goodbye leaving Sora feeling very confused about her own feelings as her heart is left pounding like a drum.

Sora shakes herself and walks inside telling herself that it's nothing. _Riku and I are just friends. Him and I are just friends or maybe... Although he does have a nice voice... He is kinda cute, too. No, what am I thinking! No... I'm not going into a relationship! That didn't work out for me at all last year! Learn from mistakes, Sora! For once listen to logic,_ Sora scolds herself carrying her book into Dojima's house.

oOo

Luke was accompanying Yukiko back on her way back to her family's inn when she spies Chie in her yukata that she was wearing yesterday. Yukiko points Chie quietly out to Luke.

Luke realizes, "Oh it is Chie..."

"Mmm... She's still in her yukata... She must be going to the festival, again. I guess that's why she said she was busy," Yukiko notes.

"That and the fact she properly has a date," Luke deduces.

"What! A date? Our Chie? Really!" Yukiko questions but then reasons, "Although it does make sense as to why she would go the festival again just after having gone last night."

"I wonder who she's meeting there? Do you know?" Luke wonders aloud.

"No... She didn't tell me. Wait, Chie didn't tell me! Oh dear! What if... What if the guy she's meeting is some kind of dangerous criminal or worst!" Yukiko frets.

"You could just go and ask her," Luke suggests.

"No, no... That'll be too embarrassing... Besides if she really doesn't want me to know then I guess I should stick my nose in," Yukiko decides but she frowns. Yukiko doesn't say anything for a few moments before giving up, "I have to know... I can't stand this not knowing... My imagination's going haywire... I won't be able to sleep at this rate."

"Ah, thus the Investigation Team members must attempt to master the art of tailing people once more... Thankfully, I'm a lot better at sneaky stuff than what Chie-chan and Yosuke are so we should be fine," Luke comments.

Yukiko inquires, "Huh? Oh... You're saying if I want to know who's Chie's date is then I should follow her?"

Luke confirms Yukiko's suspicions and they head back to the shrine which at they catch up to Chie who is waiting at the shrine for her date. Luke pauses for a second as he swears he just saw Riku and Sora out of the corner of his eye coming out of the shrine but he dismiss the thought as Yukiko settles into the vantage point with him. Yukiko and Luke are waiting for a little while when they see a figure approach Chie but it turns out be Yosuke so they sigh as they assume Yosuke just came back to the festival to advertise Junes or something and thus they settle back to waiting again. However they are surprised when Yosuke doesn't go away from Chie and heads straight for her...

This is unexpected, Luke grimaces as Yukiko frowns in thought making Luke think, Aw... Yukiko's so cute when she thinks... Ugh! What am I saying? I'm going sappy...

Chie who is completely clueless about the fact she's being followed narrows her eyes at Yosuke, "You're late."

"I'm not late... I only got here three minutes after what time I said would be here and this was your idea in the first place and you said that I owed you for the work you did at Junes a few days or less ago," Yosuke points out also unaware of being watched.

Chie looks like she is about to argue but sighs, "Fine! I guess you're right! Hmph. Still. You could've rang, Hanamura... I was worried you weren't coming and then I'll feel all awkward for getting dressed up for nothing..."

"You were?" Yosuke blinks in shock.

"Don't read too much into it but sorry for making you come to the same festival twice. I wanted to go again for some strange reason but Yukiko and Sora were already busy... So I rung you," Chie informs him.

Yosuke shakes his head, "So I'm the third the choice? Geez..."

"Don't complain you're lucky I even considered asking you, Hanamura! Although, it's a small shrine, so there's not much else to see, is there but um... I wanted something to remember this summer by and you seemed like the obvious choice," Chie scolds.

"You shoulda said this yesterday," Yosuke mentions with a exasperated expression.

"I'm saying it now! Ugh, why did I ask you again? Oh, I'm pathetic," Chie grumbles after punching Yosuke in the arm making him wince.

"Okay, okay! Stop! I'm sorry! What do you want to do? I'll pay for you!" Yosuke relents.

"Cool... My evil plan worked... Well, shall we go make a wish?" Chie asks him.

"Fine... I mean of course, Chie-chan," Yosuke obeys following Chie to the shrine.

Yukiko and Luke follow them as the couple grow closer to the shrine. Luke spots a good hiding place and darts into it like an assassin going in for the kill with Yukiko close behind as they keep a close eye on Chie and her (date?) Yosuke but they keep deathly silent.

Chie admits to Yosuke that, "Yesterday... I actually wished that you'd come with me today."

"It came true," Yosuke notes moving his head to one side deep in thought.

"I can't believe that it did," Chie reveals mostly to herself making both Yosuke and herself blush a tad. Chie then pauses before asking, "Hey, what are you going to wish for?"

"Good grades, I need them," Yosuke replies with a grimace.

"Gah, reality just hit me in the face! Come on, don't say that! I know already," Chie groans.

Yosuke mentions wanting to not get in trouble, "Ah, Satonaka..."

"Wait, you weren't even talking about me..." Chie realizes face palming herself.

"I wouldn't want to dig myself a hole that deep, Yosuke mutters prior to asking Chie, "So what are you going to wish for then?"

"Same actually... Great minds think alike. I want good grades this term! With the power of the gods..." Chie responds.

"The gods can only do so much," Yosuke argues making Chie slaps the back of his head before going to make her wish.

Yosuke follow suit making two wishes one for good grades and the other being along the lines of not getting hit by Chie as often. Yukiko and Luke who are still being rather stealthy stalkers of course can't tell that but they would like to think they could guess fairly close to the truth. Chie and Yosuke move onto the candied apple vendor first which seems to be the status quota for the festival.

The candy apple man (who has taken over again from his daughter who only wanted to work because she thought she saw Riku Kujikawa), the vendor calls out referring to Chie and Yosuke, "Hey, why don't you two come over here? I've got the greatest candy apples in the world!"

"You want one?" Yosuke inquires getting out his wallet.

"I dunno. I just ate one yesterday," Chie mentions."

"Tell you what, then: I'll throw in a free lottery ticket with each apple! You can exchange them right over there. How about it, young lady? You want to share a candied apple with your boyfriend?" The candy apple vendor man interrupts Chie to say.

"What! What did he just say?" Yosuke exclaims.

Chie turns to Yosuke with a anxious expression, "He... He called you my boyfriend."

"Oh my... Hell, he just did!" Yosuke realizes with panic.

Yosuke and Chie then tell the vendor in unison, "We're not a couple! You are totally misunderstanding the situation! We're just friends! We can hardly stand each other!"

"Ah, I remember it was the same with one my friends when I was your age... Although we did get married and had a daughter together after we finished our schooling," the vendor reminscies much to Chie's and Yosuke's growing discomfort.

Yukiko and Luke give each other anxious looks as the eventss unfold before them. They make a quick pact to say that'll never speak of any of this to anyone. Then they go back to watching Chie and Yosuke as they can't help themselves.

The stalkers... Cough, sorry.. Luke and Yukiko find that the couple... Oops, sorry, the duo? Anyway Chie and Yosuke are at the okonomiyaki stand together.

Chie beams looking at the sizzling food, "Here! The okonomiyaki is humongous."

"Yeah they are big I didn't really notice that last night," Yosuke agrees before he asks Chie whether or not she would perhaps, "Do you wanna get one? I'm paying since I owe for helping me at Junes."

"Do you wanna share one? Ooh, I think I could eat one all by myself, though," Chie muses with nod catching Yosuke by surprise again.

"I dunno," Yosuke shrugs.

"Whatever! You're paying so... On for both of us! That's two lottery tickets!" Chie beams.

"Well, I wish that I didn't offer to pay then," Yosuke mumbles.

"Really?" Chie blinks at Yosuke's words.

"Yeah, sharing one with you sounds better that's all," Yosuke confirms.

Once the two of them finish at eating their food they move on to the goldfish display where Yukiko and Luke follow clandestinely to as Yukiko learns some of the arts of the sneaky ninja side of Luke which she enjoys doing as she gets to be so close to Luke.

Luke however isn't bringing his A-game tonight as he's being distracting by Yukiko.

Back to Chie and Yosuke who are being stalked, or rather watched/shadowed. Chie is glancing into the water as the goldfish swim around. Yosuke watches her with a smile.

Chie ponders out loud, "These goldfish-fishing games always have a turtle swimming around in the bottom of the tank. Yosuke... Is that safe?"

'Why would I know?" Yosuke argues his peace shattered.

"I heard in science class that pond sliders like eating fish when they're little. Anyway, I've never really liked these games. It takes too much of a delicate touch," Chie ignores him and goes on.

Yosuke cringes as he wonders how Chie would know it takes a delicate touch. They all move on to the next area where Yosuke and Chie meet the lottery worker who's being kept busy tonight. The lottery worker explains that with two tickets they get two draws and then he excuses himself so he can go retrieve the lottery box.

"Okay, here we go!" Chie shouts with exclaims.

"I guess, it could even be something good... My luck's been decent today," Yosuke mutters to himself but wonders if there's not something bad happening he just doesn't realize it.

When the lottery worker returns the two of them draw a ticket each from the box. Yosuke's luck or rather lack of it strikes as the lottery worker reveals to him that, "Sorry, you didn't win anything..."

"I'm really am cursed," Yosuke sighs in disappointment.

"Hold up there, young lady! You just took two!" The lottery worker mentions about Chie much to Chie's embarrassment but the guy assures her, "Eh, only one of them's a winner. That's okay, I guess. A eighth-placed price... Here's your book, the shrine unique our book _The Divine Way._.."

"This book..." Chie mentions as Luke and Yukiko frown at the over use of the book prize by the shrine. Maybe the festival planning committee should meet more often.

"Congratulates, Chie. At least one of us got a prize," Yosuke tells Chie shaking her hand.

"Oh... Yeah... You didn't get anything, right? Then you can have my prize. You know, they keep handing this book out at town meeting and stuff... I think I have at least four of them at home," Chie hands Yosuke the book not caring to hear whether he wants it or not.

Yosuke mutters looking at the book, "Ah..."

Chie takes a breath of fresh air, "It took us two days to go through everything here. Ha-aha, hopefully this'll be something we can look back on fondly."

"Me too," Yosuke to agrees making himself and Chie grin.

On Chie's and Yosuke way out of the festival, they turn stop when Chie turns towards Yosuke revealing to him, "I had a lot of fun today."

"I did have fun as well, strangely enough," Yosuke confesses earning himself a sore arm.

"Um... I've been meaning to ask thus but... Ah-ugh... I mean, I talk about meat all the time and I ate a lot today too but... Ugh, I'm going to have to say straight out, ain't I? Yosuke, do girls who eat a lot turn you off?" Chie asks him bashfully as she nervously fiddles with the hem of her yukata.

"I believe, um... That I... that I... I like a girl who can eat!" Yosuke stammers blushing.

Chie informs him that she of her reaction, "Really! I'm so relieved but I'm still gonna stop talking about meat all the time."

"Yeah, you probably should. Not everybody's as understanding as me," Yosuke chuckles making Chie just roll her eyes at him. Yosuke however adds, "You know it might get on my nerves sometimes but I really don't mind. It's good to be so passionate about things."

"Well then, I guess it really doesn't matter what anyone else thinks..." Chie realizes with cheeks burning pink.

"Well... Guess it's time to go home now... Thanks for today, I can't wait to tell Luke although he'll never believe me and..."Yosuke starts.

However Chie places a hand over his mouth and commands, "You are not telling anybody about this, especially not Luke-kun. If Yukikko, and the others find out I invite you to take me to the shrine then... They'll start asking all sorts of questions! I can't have that!"

"You're right! I didn't think of that! What would they say? We can't let them know!" Yosuke joins Chie on the panic bandwagon.

"We'll just not tell anyone and that's it," Chie and Yosuke decide in unison.

Yukiko and Luke also agree in unison to not talk about tonight in order to avoid awkward questions.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Beach Trip

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

The next day, Yosuke takes Sora and a somewhat shifty Luke on a walk to a scenic hill that overlooks the rural town of Inaba. The protagonists and Yosuke gaze out though the trees together in tranquil harmony save for Luke who feels the weird urge the whistle suspiciously but Luke thinks that'll be a bad idea. They are sitting on the wooden fence.

"I hated this place when I first came to Inaba. You can tell how small the town is from up here but looking at it now... It's a nice town," Yosuke confesses buts looks down.

"Cheer up," Sora encourages him.

Yosuke smirks, "If it were only that easy." Yosuke then he frowns again as he informs Sora that, "I want to tell Saki-senpai something. That what's important, isn't where you are."

"Hanamura?" Luke faces him.

"This town I hated so much? Now, I love it. There's still nothing here but I have family and friends... You two and her... The important things are never far off... They're all around you," Yosuke reveals.

"That's true," Sora mutters as Luke nods.

"I always wanted to be, 'special.' I though my life'd finally have meaning if I was 'special,' to someone. That's why I was really excited when I got my Persona but I really didn't need it... It's not what you have or what you can do. Just being born, living your life... Before you know it, you're already special to someone," Yosuke explains seeming to be nostalgic.

"You're right," Sora reflects fondly.

"Really?" Luke forces a puzzled expression.

"Yeah... Like you two. You both are really special to me, you know?" Yosuke confesses scratching the back of his messy light brown hair.

"You are very important to us also, Yosuke," Sora acknowledges.

"Dude, you're pretty decent. I guess," Luke roughly admits.

Yosuke then exclaims changing the topic, "Alright, let's see if we can find everyone's house from here! There's Junes and that's the main street, so... My house is there, the one with that funky roof."

"Which one?" Sora looks out but cannot find it.

So Yosuke gently guides Sora's arm so that it points at the right house which results in him being very close to Sora. Luke death glares Yosuke thus then Yosuke clears his throat saying, "Umm... Sorry. Your house is just over here a bit. Hmm... I think I should probably let you have your arm back. Sorry, Sora."

"Good boy, don't do that again," Luke warns Yosuke.

"Yes, Ashida-san. Anything you say," Yosuke nods with a gulp prior to apologizing with a brief burst of laughter, "Sorry, Sora-chan. I didn't mean to get so close to you."

"It's okay, can you show a few move places, perhaps?" Sora suggests.

Yosuke gulps glancing briefly at Luke but then brightens exclaiming, "Oh, look over there! There's Chie's house! Awesome!"

Luke smirks causing Sora to give Luke a puzzled look but Luke remains silent and the trio end up watching the sunset together.

That evening, Sora gets back and finds herself alone with Dojima and Nanako since Luke is taking the scenic route home.

So Sora elects to spend some time with Dojima. Although, eventually Nanako interrupts saying, "I'm going to sleep..."

"Hm? Oh, it's this late already? Night," Dojima wishes her. Nanako gives Dojima an expectant look so he sighs, "What?"

"You said you would read me a book before bed," Nanako answers.

"Oh... Oh, that's right. I got it, I got it. Just a few pages," Dojima remembers.

"Yay!" Nanako cries out gleefully.

Dojima stands up but then his phone rings thus, Dojima answers the phone, "Hold on... Dojima here. Ichihara-san! Yes... Yes... Then that means... Well, if it's okay with you, I can be there in just a few... Oh... I understand. Goodbye..."

"Dad... Are you leaving?" Nanako asks Dojima with a frown.

"It's, my job," Dojima grimaces seeming torn.

"But you said you'd read me a book," Nanako protests.

"I can do that anytime..." Dojima starts to say.

"This is more important, huh?" Sora interrupts.

Dojima sighs, "Of course not..."

"Are you two fighting? You can go, dad," Nanako worries.

Dojima shakes his head, "No, that's not it... I'm sorry, Nanako. What book do you want?"

"It's okay?" Nanako exclaims pleased yet still surprised.

"I promised. C'mon, let's go, Nanako," Dojima grins nodding.

"Yeah!" Nanako cheers as Dojima takes Nanako to her room where he reads her the entire book to her.

By the time Dojima comes back, Luke had popped in for a visit and apologizes for coming to visit so late when he interrupted the book reading at one point.

Anyhow Dojima comes out to tell the protagonists about his daughter, "Man, she made me read the whole thing..."

"I thought she would when I came in half-way through," Luke remarks.

"You two. Let's talk," Dojima states suddenly serious. He leads them outside where he reveals to Luke and Sora, "The phone call I got tonight was from Ichihara-san my former Senpai. I'm having him run tests for Chisato's hit-and-run investigation. He was calling to tell me that the test results are in... Judging by his tone, he didn't find anything the police haven't already come up with. I know going over there won't change the test results but... It was a white sedan. Most likely large and American As expected, no such car is registered in Inaba. No records of one being repaired or scrapped, either... Worst case scenario, the car's out of the country by now. It scares me... That I couldn't catch the perp... That I'll never heave an outlet for this sick feeling, that I'll just have to swallow it!"

Sora and Luke both look grim as they listen to Dojima's story.

"Every time I look at Nanako... Every time I notice ways she looks like her mother. I feel like, my face is being pushed down into reality and it scares me... Ha! I never thought I'd be talking to you two about this... I was to help Sora..." Dojima goes on admitting.

"Stranger things have happen," Luke comments.

"Hmm... I know I can't stay this way forever... While you two are still here... I need to face myself," Dojima decides. The three of them sit in silence for a good long while as they watch the night sky together.

It's the morning of the 23rd of the 8th month, when Yosuke rings Sora's phone.

Sora's answers her phone and places it on speaker phone so Luke can hear too as she's at his house. Sora answer the phone saying, "Yosuke... What's up? You're on speaker phone with Luke and me."

Yosuke inquires, "Mornin' Narukami-chan! Ashida-kun! Hey, is your and Luke's motorcycles all gassed up?"

Luke responds, "They sure are... Why?"

"Remember how I mentioned how we should all go to the beach before? Why not go today?" Yosuke reminds them as he suggests an plan.

"I've been looking forward to it... Let's go!" Sora agrees.

"Right? When you think of the summer, you think of the beach and vice versa!" Yosuke excitedly announces.

"That's for certain," Luke comments.

"Yep, Luke-kun... I'm sure suntanned skin and a little accidental hand-slipping is our future!" Yosuke daydreams.

"Sounds like plan, man," Luke confirms with a nod even though Yosuke can't see it.

"You're guys are daydreaming," Sora interrupts.

"Don't pop our bubble, Sora... Oh man, I'm so excited! I'll go ahead and call up the others! See you two later!" Yosuke exclaims.

Luke goes and gets his red motorcycle while Sora fetches her silver scooter and the siblings roll out, so to speak. Chie's scooter to blue with 7-30 on her number plate which is the date of her birthday and she wears a orange helmet. Yosuke's scooter is orange still. Yukiko has red helmet that matches her scooter that is red with white details here and there. Riku has a diamond white motorcycle a proper like Luke's and a white helmet.

"Senpai! Is the beach really this way? We've been on the road for awhile..." Riku calls out.

Chie shouts an reply, "I'm positive! Can't you smell the ocean?"

"Huh? What smell? The fumes of scooters are killing me," Riku wonders.

Yosuke remarks laughing, "You can definitely trust Chie on this, Riku-kun. She got the senses of a beast, remember!"

"What? Hey! What are you saying?" Chie snaps furiously at Yosuke who winces.

"Hey, I was complimenting you!" Yosuke argues with Chie yet again.

"You call it a compliment? Idiot! What kind of a girl, would make a like to be compared to a big furry animal, huh?" Chie scolds Yosuke

"They're like an old married couple," Sora mentions to Luke who nods in agreement.

"Them two are rather slow," Luke notes gesturing to Kanji and Teddie who are a bit behind the rest of the group who are on motorcycles or scooters.

"Kanji's on a bike pedaling and Teddie's on skates," Sora defends them.

Kanji and Teddie are panting as they struggle to keep up with the rest of the Investigation Team who are on scooters save for Luke and Riku who ride proper motorcycles.

"Would you two, give it break! You've seen the map this is crazy!" Kanji shouts at Yosuke and Chie as he pedals his bike.

Teddie who is struggling significantly more is being left in the dust basically, "Wait! Wait for me! I'm done for!"

Chie then sets sights on the blue ocean and beams, "Whoa! Look the ocean!"

"Alright!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Ah... Whoa! It's pretty," Yukiko notes looking out over the water.

"Not as gorgeous are young ladies but still nice to gaze upon," Riku admits.

Kanji and Teddie have became inspired by the view of the ocean and miraculously over takes everyone else who are on their scooters. The group is momentarily amazed.

"Oh, is this a race then... I'm going to go win it, bye," Luke says farewell and he races after Teddie and Kanji.

Chie revs her scooter and determines as she speeds ahead also, "Huh? Uh-uh... No one's going to beat me to the water!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Yosuke agrees with the concept.

"Oh, okay," Yukiko joins in to.

"Wait for me! I'm not too overly competitive but I don't want to be last," Riku chuckles.

"Sorry, I'm going to over take you all now," Sora declares as she rushes past all of them except for Luke who's a better rider than her.

At the beach, Luke, Yosuke, Riku and Teddie are waiting for the others to come back from getting changed. Teddie is gazing out at the ocean in blue shorts and he has a floated white and red tube ring around himself self. The girls and Kanji are taking awhile.

Yosuke confesses in his red beach shorts, "You know... I'm starting to get nervous."

"Why is that?" Luke puzzles in his navy blue board shorts.

Yosuke frets sounding paranoid (perhaps with good reason considering his luck), "We're at the ocean. Which means swimsuits. Which means, the girls in swimsuits like Chie for a good example! What are the ramifications here... Hmm... Am I using up my lifetime supply of luck with this?"

"Knowing your luck... Maybe," Luke shrugs.

"However knowing my luck the girls will be drooling over me," Riku argues making the other guys sigh in annoyance.

"Who invited him again?" Luke inquires.

"I didn't... I blame the girls," Yosuke responds.

"Why of course they did invite me... They've been inching to see me live and shirtless again, " Riku smirks with confidence in light red board shorts with a white and yellow stripe design on each leg of them.

"You're going to anger Sensei Luke," Teddie points out.

"Whoa!" Yosuke notices the girls coming towards them thus distracting the guys

oOo

Now for the girls view on things as the slowly walk towards the boys are getting changed. Sora is wearing a her light pink bikini top but as like last time the top is more of a short tankini rather a true bikini. The other girls ask Sora why she wears that type of bikini over the more usual type. Sora explains that, "I like wearing these as then I can bind my top half so that if a wardrobe malfunction does occur then no one can see anything and you can swim faster... It's a habit I picked up from my days on the swim team at my old school."

"Oh, that's actually a good idea but it's surprising to hear that you were on the swim team, though. How good were you?" Yukiko muses and inquires.

"Mmm... I only ever went against others schools in the immediate area. I never had enough spare time for the higher levels," Sora answers checking over her arm warmers made of wet-suit material.

"So you were pretty good then," Chie deduces as Sora scratches the back of her head.

"Um, Chie? Can I ask you something?" Yukiko questions.

Chie turns towards her friend, "Mm-hmm... Yeah go ahead... You don't to ask me whether or not you can ask me a question, Yukiko."

"Ah... Well, I was curious who are you most looking forward to seeing... I mean the guys are going to look pretty um... Attractive with their shirts off," Yukiko nervously inquires.

"Um... I think... Yosuke... What? I meant to say Riku! I mean, Riku's an idol, who won't want to see his rippling muscles in the flesh?" Chie stammers blushing.

Yukiko grimaces looking guilty for some reason Sora can't explain, "Thought you'd say..."

"Why are you even asking that? Wait... A minute who are you looking forward to seeing? Hm? Yukiko? The TV world does give us all a pretty good work out so your Luke will be getting hotter by the second," Chie teases Yukiko who's face turn red as a tomato.

"You like Luke?" Sora realizes as she turns to Yukiko.

"Sora! Not you too! Why did I even ask that question!" Yukiko complains.

"Don't complain, Yuki-chan... Now let's sort out the guys into categories," Chie decides.

"What! Why?" Sora exclaims.

Chie lays out the character types of the guys on the Investigation Team, "Okay, first guy is Riku the charmer and the lover character. Then Kanji's the random extra guy... Teddie's the kid and the trouble-maker. Yosuke's the fall guy and only sane man type of stock character. That leaves Luke as the wild card and the mysterious loner one."

"Wow... That was thorough... You've been thinking about this a lot, huh?" Yukiko figures out about Chie making her open her mouth to argue but they finally arrive within earshot of the guys so she shouts her mouth and smiles...

oOo

Back to the guys perspective as watch the girls arrive.

Teddie spins around, "Oo-Oo-ooh!"

"Hello, boys? Ready for a swim?" Setsuko inquires in her simple light pink bikini thay's more of a short tankini and hot pink mini board shorts with a white band.

"How come you guys are here? You should be in the water!" Chie mentions as her cheeks turn rosy and she is wearing a yellow and white striped bikini top with aqua blue shorts.

"Couldn't go in without you girls... We were you waiting for you, of course," Riku slowly inform the girls with his winning smile.

Yosuke whispers to Luke as he looks at the girls, "Dude, that's just insane!"

"Yeah, she's something else," Luke replies gazing his eyes upon Yukiko.

"Summer... Is... Awesome!" Yosuke declares but unlike Luke he, Yosuke is more focused on Chie than any of the other girls.

"Hey, girls... Were you checking me out, Senpai?" Riku questions with a playful smirk upon his lips as the girls were almost drooling him.

Yosuke and Luke seem ready to punch Riku but decide against it while the girls respond to Riku's question withe resounding answer of no.

"Um, can we get going into the water?" Yukiko wonders whilst in her white bikini with a matching white skirt.

"Chie-chan, Yuki-chan and Sensei Sora all win the Ladies of Summer competition. I'm surrounded by such beautiful mermaids. I feel like this could be my chance for a summer romance," Teddie announces in awe and Riku gives Teddie a approving nod but Luke rolls his eyes at them.

"Like that'd ever happen," Chie scoffs.

"Where's Kanji?" Sora inquires.

"I bet he's still worn out. Riding all that way on a bike really did a number on him," Yosuke assumes but Kanji is soon seen.

"Oh, here he comes," Yukiko mentions as Kanji arrives at the scene in black speedos.

"Seriously, why those ones?" Sora sighs in disappointment.

"Dude... What is that!" Yosuke reacts to Kanji's appearance closing his eyes.

Kanji is clueless, "What's what?"

"I didn't need to see," Luke and Riku shudder simultaneously.

"Your swimsuit what else would I mean?" Yosuke points out to Kanji.

Kanji is so dense... He still doesn't get it, "It's your basic black."

"I'm not talking about the colour! I mean... I mean... The whole thing! I'm seeing things I never needed to see!" Yosuke yells at him as Yosuke's good luck vanishes.

"You're the only one sayin' stuff like that!" Kanji counters.

Yosuke snaps, "Don't act like you're not egging me on!"

"Wait, Kanji. How come you're not getting a nosebleed over Sora and the girls?" Riku asks out of absolutely nowhere.

"Huh? Why would that happen?" Kanji puzzles.

This shocks Riku, "What! How could you not appreciate this momentous occasion!"

While Riku and Yosuke argue and shout at Kanji; Chie on the other hand, mentions aloud that, "I'm surprised they can get this worked up over just some swimsuits..."

"Geez, they're hopeless. I'm gonna go ahead and jump in the water! Chie-chan, Yuki-chan and Sensei Sora! Let's be mermaids!" Teddie decides prior to running into the water.

"Ha-aha... Typical, Teddie," Sora chuckles relaxing a bit.

"Hey, he went in first!" Chie realizes before then ordering, "C'mon, you two. Let's go!"

Chie and Sora runs into the water but Luke and Yukiko soon follow them leaving the others arguing. Later on, Riku is swimming around practicing his free diving skills with Sora and Yosuke is relaxing on green coloured floatation tube while Yukiko is getting swimming lessons from Luke despite already knowing how to swim quite well. Teddie is laying back relaxing in his red and white floatation tube with a look of peace. Kanji, and Chie however are giving each swimming races.

At some point, Yosuke and Luke get out of the water to get a drink.

Luke comments gesturing, "Yosuke, I found a vending machine."

"I'll go buy some drinks. You want a soda?" Yosuke offers.

"Yeah," Luke nods with a yawn.

Suddenly Yukiko shouts, "Eek!"

"My string's getting undone!" Chie panics.

Yosuke and Luke instantaneously turn around in unison to see what's going on.

Chie scolds Teddie, "Hey! Teddie! Watch the hands, pal!"

"Aw, don't be so stingy! I think we're due for a, 'wardrobe malfunction...'" Teddie remarks.

"Teddie, are you okay?" Sora demands.

Yosuke who's watching the antics sighs, "What in the world are they doing?"

"Whoa-aa!" Kanji exclaims.

"What now?" Yosuke complains.

Kanji soon comes out of the water holding Teddie with one arm.

Kanji remarks, "Got you, you jerk!"

Teddie looks guilty, "Busted..."

"Hey, Senpai! This stupid bear here..." Kanji starts to explain.

Yosuke spins around away from Kanji, "Hey, hey, hey! Not cool!"

"Why did this happen? Woe is me..." Luke sighs looking away from Kanji for some reason that Kanji can't decipher.

"You listening, Senpai?" Kanji asks.

"Wait. Hold it, time out! Uh... Look down," Yosuke advises Kanji.

"Down?" Kanji questions but he looks down and quickly realizes the problem.

Luke remark, "You realize the issue, now..."

It appears Kanji's swimsuit was stolen by Teddie, the same one he is crying out in horror.

Kanji shouts, "Holy moly, the wardrobe malfunction was mine!"

"Hanamura, you're bad luck is acting on," Luke mentions.

Yosuke shouts loudly, "Shut it, Ashida! Kanji! What are you doing? You need to cover up down there, damn it!"

Teddie who is still is being held by Kanji mopes, "I give up, I give up!"

"Hey, quit squirmin'! You run off and I'm toast!" Kanji orders.

"But if I don't run off, my dignity will be in ruins!" Teddie counters.

"You have dignity?" Luke wonders about Teddie.

"See! It's fading already!" Teddie wails.

"Why don't we take a break?" Yukiko suggests to the other girls in the water

"Yeah, let's go get some drinks," Sora nods.

"I need to put on more sunscreen, Yukiko, my sweet help me out?" Riku announces.

"Oh! Ah... Sure, wow you're so cute... I mean... Ah! I'll just help you," Yukiko stutters.

"Gotta take a break to slake with steak!" Chie declares making the boys worry for the girls.

Yosuke panics, "They're getting out of the water!"

"Why did Kujikwa have to come, again?" Luke mopes.

"Teddie! What gives?" Kanji demands.

Teddie despairs, "I'm... Done for..."

"I'll go look for something! Sit tight!" Yosuke announces before running off.

"Um... This is awkward. Kanji, maybe get a sea shell," Luke advises.

Kanji debates with the idea, "You're right! Maybe if I use this white seashell... Ah-ugh, no, that's too sexy!"

Teddie thinks he is going to die, "I can hear the harps..."

"Stay with us, Ted!" Kanji yells as he desperately glances around for anything to hide himself with.

"Alright! Kanji, I found something!" Yosuke informs as he comes running back carrying a handful of seaweed.

"Wait, that's seaweed!" Kanji exclaims.

"Couldn't we just give him clothes?" Luke mutters.

However before the guys can say anything else, they hear Riku's voice, "Oh, there they are. Senpai! Not that we need really with me around."

"Riku stop being full of yourself. Not every girl fawns over you," Sora scolds him.

"Ah, like girls like yourself, hmm?" Riku guesses with mischief in his eyes.

"They're coming! Just hide it!" Yosuke commands looking the other way still.

By the time the girls plus Riku get there, Kanji is bashfully hiding himself with the seaweed glistening while Teddie is collapsed on the ground for some reason they can't explain.

"Ah... This is unexpected," Sora comments.

"What am I supposed to say to this?" Chie demands to know.

"Something went terribly wrong with my beach adventure," Riku grimaces.

Yosuke stammers, "We're... Uh... Reenacting the Birth of Venus? Er... Heh-eh-ee..."

Kanji nervously backs up the false statement, "Er, yeah! I... I'm ready to be born, damn it!"

"You sicko!" Rihu gags as he and the girls flee with Riku coincidentally helping the girls to escape akin to some kind of beach white knight.

"Was this... The best idea?" Yosuke wonders aloud after the girls and Riku leave together.

"No, it was terrible idea. What on earth possessed you to think it?" Luke bluntly answers.

Yosuke takes a sharp breath, "I..."

Kanji interrupts complaining, "Whatever else, it's givin' me an itch..."

"Uh.. Ugh! I hate my life..." Yosuke mutters.

Later on that day, Chie, Riku, Yukiko, Sora and Teddie are making sand castles on the beach as the sun begins to set. Kanji has reacquired his swimsuit. Thus, Yosuke, Luke and Kanji are looking down at the beach. Yosuke mentions, "Pretty busy day, huh..."

"I'm still itchy," Kanji complains.

_Do we look like we care? _Luke harshly and silently comments.

Yosuke points out to Kanji, "At least we had a laugh over it in the end, right? And we found your swimsuit, too."

"Well... I never woulda come to the beach if you hadn't invited me," Kanji mutters.

"Ha-ha, I guess it would be out of character for you," Yosuke reflects.

"So you should stick to what you know," Luke advises.

Luke's advice is rejected by Kanji who shrugs, "It actually might be more fun to try stuff that's out of character."

"Yeah... In a way, your nature is like a wall, after all. Sounding yourself with high walls makes things simple but simplicity isn't always a virtue," Yosuke mentions but adds, "Oh man, what was that? Did I just get all philosophical there?"

"Yeah, you did," Luke abruptly informs.

"Ouch. Just layin' it out there, huh?" Yosuke cringes.

"I think it's fine. I look at that big ocean out there and think, man, why keep hangin' on to all this embarrassment? Just let it go," Kanji tells him.

"So you don't deny that it was embarrassing, Kanji... Hm?" Luke notes about Kanji.

Now, to Sora who is playing at the beach with the others girls, Riku and Teddie.

Chie suggests, "Okay, why don't we play a game? Whoever loses has to buy barbecue on a stick for everyone else!"

"Really? That sounds great! Let's play!" Sira beams.

Riku however highlights that, "But that's a prize only you and Suki-senpai would want to play for, Chie-senpai..."

"Then the loser gets to smooch Teddie!" Teddie decides.

"Good idea except the winner gets to kiss me... The idol of the group," Riku agrees.

The girls the mutter about what they want to do in high-spirits but at one point Sora joins the boys up on the pier. After awhile Yosuke negatively mentions, "Good times never last long. I wonder if our high school days will end that way too..."

"Yeah, it's sad to think about," Sora ruefully reflects.

"What's with all the doom and gloom, you two? The case is closed. If anything, I'd say we're just gettin' started," Kanji announces.

Yosuke admits, "That's true... Man, though, this motorcycle trip turned out way better than I imagined..."

"We'll definitely get some memories out of this one," Luke comments.

"It would be good to make some fun memories it's good to replace the bad ones with them," Sora expresses thoughtfully.

Yosuke the brighten as he has a bright plan, "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we go skiing during winter break?"

"Skiing?" Sora whispers as she blinks in surprise and then slightly frowns.

"Wait 'til you all see how awesome I am on a snowboard!" Yosuke continues.

"Snow... Ice, cold wintery nights... Sounds like my kinda place," Luke remarks.

"Talkin' about winter already? Gettin' a little ahead of ourselves, are we?" Kanji questions.

"I'll look forward to it," Luke admits while Sora pales a little at the thought.

"Yeah! There's lots of mountains around here, so there's gotta be a ski slope somewhere not too far away," Yosuke concludes.

"Oh, yeah, tons of 'em. None of 'em are that close by but it won't be too tough by scooter. Though we gotta stay safe. If the roads look dangerous, we might have to change our plans," Kanji advises.

"Man... I wouldn't have thought you'd be the one stressing safety," Yosuke comments.

Kanji enlightens him, "What's the point in tryin' to act cool when it comes to that stuff? Danger's danger, man."

"Well, you have a point," Yosuke admits.

Luke confesses, "I agree to a certain extent."

"Alright... Now that we have a plan in mind for winter break, let's start heading back before it gets dark. We're all beginners at driving, after all," Yosuke reasons.

"Well, except for me. I've been riding motorcycles for quite the while," Luke points out.

"Yeah, sorry forgot about that," Yosuke apologizes prior to calling out to the others, "Hey! Everyone! We're goin' home!"

That night Luke and Setsuko are helping with Sora her huge pile of homework since it's too much for her to finish on her own. Nanako to very grateful for the help.


	26. Chapter 26 - Max Hermit & Nanako

Disclaimer : I own absolutely nothing... Well, I kinda owe Sora's and Luke's character a little bit but nope I own nothing still.

On the 24th of 8th, as Luke remembers that he hasn't started his summer homework so he gets started on his mountain of as Sora who has diligently already finished her homework helps him out. After which Luke and his best and first friend, Sora go down to the shopping district to check up on Marie.

"Hello, Marie," Sora greets her.

"Oh... You two come. You're both late," Marie replies.

"Ready to searching for long lost memories?" Minato asks.

"Hmm... Hey, before we go looking for my memory, there's someplace I want to go. I want to, 'liven things up.' That's okay, right?" Marie mentions.

"Yep," Luke confirms while Sora nods.

"Yeah, let's go! Hurry, let's go. Take me out," Marie orders.

The trio decide to go to Marie's favourite food venue, Souzai Daigaku where they came at Marie's relentless suggestion to come here to eat steak skewers. Not surprisingly it's not long until Chie an avid lover of steak walks by and Chie notices the trio, "Huh? If it isn't Luke-kun, Sora-chan and Marie-chan. Ha-aha, we meet again!"

Yukiko of course is also with Chie and Yukiko nods a warm greeting to them.

"Yo, Senpai! What're ya doin' here?" Kanji inquires joining the conversation with Yosuke and Teddie not far behind him.

Riku then miraculously appears too, "Hey, no fair! You're all here without me! You coulda called, you know."

"It's whole gang... This quite the coincidence," Sora smiles as she comments.

The Investigation Team plus Marie all have a fun time together but eventually everyone heads their separate ways. Sora drops Marie back at the Velvet Room before meeting up with Kanji Tatsumi.

"Hi, Kanji-kun," Sora greets him.

"Yo, Sora-senpai... You have some time?" Kanji inquires.

"Yeah, heaps. Happy to spend some of it with you," Sora replies.

"Sweet! You wanna stop by my place? Ma said she wanted to meet you..." Kanji suggests.

"Okay," Sora nods.

Kanji warns Sora before the go into Tatsumi Textiles, "Senpai, gotta warn you... There's nothing fun here." Kanji then opens the door shouting, "Hey ma, I'm home..." Kanji closes the door and walks back wondering out loud, "She ain't here. What's she doing leaving the store open?"

The Aika Nakamura's voice is then heard making Kanji spin around to face him, "Kan-chan! There you are! Your mother's in the hospital!"

"What the hell! The hospital?" Kanji exclaims shell-shocked.

"Let's hurry," Sora advises with a gentle hand on Kanji's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I need to go... And see," Kanji stammers.

"I only heard from a customer but she's at Inaba Municipal Hospital. Hurry, go!" Aika explains her normally serene face tense with uncertainity.

"Damn it! Yes, yes miss," Kanji nods rushing off to the hospital with Sora close behind.

In the Inaba Municipal Hospital entrance hallway, Kanji and Sora sprint in but soon notice Kanji's mother and someone else... A little boy.

"Ma! You all right? You were taken to the hospital! Someone do this to you..." Kanji frets.

"Goodness, but you look pale," Kanji's mother responds.

"Never mind me! What about you?" Kanji panics but then realizes, "Huh? You're okay?"

Kanji's mother nods explaining, "I wasn't taken to the hospital. I took someone."

"Huh?" Kanji questions feeling relieved.

"The poor thing got hit by a bicycle right in front of our shop. He hit his head, so I had a doctor examine him. He said there's no damage, thank goodness. " Kanji's mother gestures to the boy beside her and then suggests to Kanji, "The one who hit him was a boy from your school. When he saw the poor child fall, he ran away. Why don't you find him and give him a little scolding?"

"Cut it out! You've got no idea how I felt!" Kanji exclaims upset.

"Ha, ha, I'm fine. Your mother isn't kicking the bucket that easily. It's not like you to get so worried over such a little thing," Kanji's mother assures him.

"Shut up, you old cow!" Kanji shouts prior to storming off angrily down the hallway.

"Kanji?" Sora calls out chasing after him.

Sora gets Kanji to sit down and calm down in a hospital hallway. Kanji then apologizes to her, "Sorry. Looks like it was no big deal..."

"I don't blame you... I would be worried too if I heard my mother went to hospital," Sora reveals sitting down next to Kanji on the bench.

"Yeah? If it's not just me, then... I guess it's okay," Kanji muses. Kanji shakes his head feeling embarrassed, "I thought I faced all of my bad parts back there but not everything can change just like that... Huh?"

"Huh?" Sora puzzles her head to one side.

Kanji looks up and faces Sora, "Oh, uh... Sorry for dragging you around. If I'd been by myself, I mighta been even more scared... Ha. Hope I can repay the favour."

_I hope not. I don't particularly want any of my relatives having a potential hospital scare, any time soon... I bloody hate hospitals, people always die in them... The doctors never have any good news only bad news... I'd hate to be a doctor,_ Sora remarks soundlessly.

"I'm going home," Kanji suddenly announces before standing up and running away as Kanji's mother walks up to where he was sitting.

"That boy... We were both going home... He didn't have to run away like that," Kanji's mother worries. Kanji's mother then turns to Sora, "Oh... You're Sora-chan? Your friend Luke came to our store with Yuki-chan, right? I've been hearing a lot about you from Kanji. Senpai this and Senpai that... He must really like you."

"Really?" Sora blushes as she fiddles with a strand of her silver-cream hair.

"Yes... I'm sorry to have made you both come all the way here. He hates hospitals, you see..." Kanji's mother apologizes.

"Why? If it's okay to ask," Sora inquires.

"It's alright... Kanji's... His father... My husband died here. Kanji happened to be somewhere else when he collapsed... So I think he was scared today. Ha, ha but it's good to see you. He's always had trouble getting along with people. He didn't have any friends like you before," Kanji's mother reveals.

"Because of hobbies?" Sora realizes.

"Oh, he told you? He would always rather play house instead of catch or go to home economics instead of P.E. So he never had any male friends but the girls didn't usually accept him either. After a while, he started getting into fights every day and bleaching his hair... I was worried about him but lately he seems to be having fun," Kanji's mother reflects prior to telling Sora, "Please take care of him."

"I will, I'm glad you're okay. I've got to go help Nanako-chan it her homework... That and I can't stay in hospital very long... They bring back bad memories... So I'm sorry I have to run. Bye, Ms Tatsumi," Sora tells her.

After the outing with Marie, the pink-white haired boy, Luke he finds himself fishing down by the Samegawa River. Meanwhile Sora is on her way home when Riku appears out of nowhere and asks for her help in putting in some orders for his family's tofu shop.

Sora agrees after much Riku tells her he'll tgive her some free tofu.

Later on as the sun is setting on this busy day for Sora, she and Riku are going to Riku's home through in the central shopping district in the small rural town of Inaba.

Riku requests as he guesses, "I placed lots of special orders. Come with me next time when I go pick them up, Senpai. I had tons of fun today. Not many people tried to come up and talk... Maybe they already forgot who I am."

"I'll make sure to come with you next time," Sora assures him.

Riku offers, "Great to hear that. Let's get that tofu I promised you. You know, I helped make them myself today so be prepared to be amazed."

"Sure, I'll eat it all up and ask for seconds," Sora nods with a natural carefree smile.

"Alright, wait right here, my sweet," Riku orders as she rushes into her family's tofu shop.

Not long after Sora hears a woman's voice asking her, "Excuse me... Sora-san, is it?"

"Yes," Sora spins around to find out the owner of the voice is Inoue from the other day.

"Umm... Sorry about the other day. I'm Minoko Inoue, Riku Kujikawa's former manager. I'm sorry to bother you but could you give this to him?" Inoue apologizes, then asks Sora a favour while handing her a letter..

"Um? This is..." Sora starts to question holding up the letter.

"A fan letter came, you see..." Inoue elaborates.

"Give it to him yourself," Sora advises.

"I don't think he'd take it from me and Riku alway did look forward to this girl's letters... In today's cult of personality, being popular carries its own problems. Your schedule fits together, minute by minute, like a jigsaw puzzle... Every day you're squeezed utterly dry and hearts get broken sometimes... Like Riku's he really loved that girl but then she betrayed him completely. He was shattered and really anrgy up with the world but even knowing that, I still want him to come back... He really was genuinely brilliant... Not only that but he's strong enough to use his pain as a foundation. From what I could see... He's relying on you. So could you..." Inoue admits.

Before Inoue can finish Riku comes out saying, "Sorry, Senpai but we're all sold out..."

"Oh no! That's so disappointing," Sora laments pouting.

"Inoue-san? Quit pestering me! Wait... What did you say to Senpai!" Riku panics upon noticing Inoue.

"I, I'm sorry. I'm leaving now... Goodbye," Inoue mopes as she run quickly away.

"Geez. Hounding me even after I quit... She's practically a stalker! To think I trusted her... I feel betrayed! Again..." Riku complains hanging his head.

"You're really quitting?" Sora questions.

"Senpai... Why are you asking me that all of a sudden? Inoue did say something to you, didn't me! So, what did she come for?" Riku responds harshly.

"Inoue came by to get me to hand you a fan letter, apparently you look forward to this person's letters," Sora explains giving Riku the letter.

"This letter... She wrote again. I see but Inoue-san came all the way out here for this? This girl is a middle school student. She writes to me all the time... I did this public service campaign once to stamp out bullying... She said it inspired her. She wrote that she wouldn't let bullies get her down, that she'd try to make friends... Ever since then, she wrote me letters... 'This happened to me today, I was able to say this, seeing Riku wok hard encourages me, it makes me feel like I can still hang in there,' or stuff like that. Ha-aha... Ha... She doesn't really know how it works, huh? But still, every time I read her letters, I felt like being an idol actually meant something. So whenever things got tough, I would read them over and over..." Riku tell Sora prior to inquiring, "Senpai... Do you still have some free time?"

"Certainly, why?" Sora respond.

Riku takes Sora to Tatsuhime Shrine to read the letter. Then Riku is deep in thought after reading the fan letter but Sora doesn't say anything and she waits for him.

Riku finally speaks, "She's worried about me. Officially, I'm taking a break due to illness, so... Before I quit, there was talk about a part in a movie. She sounds like she was really looking forward to it, 'please get well soon and come back,' she says... I'm so glad you were here. I was... I was scared to read it alone... I gave up on being a proper idol. I can't meet her expectations or anyone else's for that matter..."

"Having second thoughts?" Sora gently inquires.

"I have no regrets... At least, I think not. I mean, it was such a relief to quit and get away from this two particular I was trusted but they kinda betrayed me to a point of no return. It's good, you know... To go back to being the real me... Anyway, the idol me doesn't exist anymore. It's not just this boy. I disappointed lots of other people... The president of the company told me that over and over yet I knew already... I knew this was the path I chose but..." Riku bitterly answers before chuckling, "Maybe I'll just inherit the tofu shop! I'm the shop's main attraction now. I bet I could make it thrive!" Riku then jumps up suggesting to Sora, "Senpai. Maybe we should really just do it... Ya know, what I was saying a while back. You could marry me once we graduate high school and the two of us could work at the tofu shop together. Doesn't that sound fun? How about it? Ha-aha-ha..."

"If you're serious," Sora questions while adding silently, _no way in hell_.

"If I'm serious? I think I'm pretty serious... You're always so calm but I like that," He reflects blushing a tad at the end but then adds, "Thank you, Senpai. For being with me. I feel a bit better. Yeah... I'm fine. I can contribute something and it looks like there are still plenty of things only I can do..."

"There is," Sora nods commenting as she sits upon the stony steps of the shrine.

"Sorry for dragging you around all day. I'll let you go now," Riku apologizes rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cool but walk me home first, though. You're teaching me how to tofu because I didn't get any today when you promise me I would," Sora stands up and offers her hand which Riku takes with a half-smile. Riku walks Sora to her home before promising to teach her how to cook tofu another day.

At the Dojima residence that evening Luke and Sora help check over Nanako's homework.

"I have to write three proverbs for my homework today... Oh, I know one! It's, um... 'A rolling stone gathers no moss.' Dad always tells me that one," Nanako announces. The doorbell rings however which prompts Nanako to wonder, "Who can that be?"

Luke answers the door which had Teddie and Yosuke behind it so Luke invites them in.

Yosuke takes a seat on the sofa in the lounge saying, "We had a little event going on at Junes today. Here's a souvenir for you, Nanako-chan! Oh, are you doing your summer homework? I feel sorry for you."

"Alright! I'll help you, Nana-chan!" Teddie exclaims despite him probably knowing less than Nanako rather than more in the academic department.

"The task is about proverbs," Luke informs dryly.

"Um... Proverbs... Ooh, uh... Oh, I have one, 'Cogito ergo sum!'" Teddie announces.

"I think therefore I am... Hm, rather deep," Sora comments.

Yosuke sighs deeply, "Of course you speak Latin, Sora... Teddie, where did you pick that one up? 'Don't cast pearls before swine,' is more like something you'd say."

Teddie and Yosuke eventually end up 'helping,' Nanako with finishing her homework but Yosuke and Teddie go home after Nanako is put to bed by Sora. Teddie and Yosuke go towards their home with Luke waving goodbye from the other room.

The rainy day that follows leads Luke and Sora to having another chat with the Moel gas station attendant man who is as creepy as ever. Mainly due to the fact the attendant just randomly says stuff to them as they walk past for unknown reasons but today's comments attracts their attention somewhat.

"Did that case get solved?" The attendant calls out to the duo who were underneath their umbrellas.

"Huh? Case?" Luke questions walking backwards to the attendant.

"The customers all seem to have stopped talking about it, like all of a sudden. Is it all over now? Be nice if it was," the attendant remarks.

"What makes you say that?" Sora inquires.

The attendant slides a finger under her chin lifting it up closer to himself whispering, "No reason. Nothing to concern your pretty little head about, my dearest."

Sora freezes feeling uncomfortable but Luke manages to move her away from the man after he kicks the attendant in the shin threatening him with a icy tone, "Back off! She's like half your age. Creep..."

Luke and Sora then go into the shrine where they inform the fox that the ema wish was granted much to the fox apparent joy. The protagonists spend the rest of the day with fox.

At home later on, in the evening Nanako is receiving aid with her homework tasks.

Nanako explains that today she has to, "I have to write an essay about something I remember. Hmm..."

The sound of doorbell chiming however interrupts prompting Luke to mutter, "Again?"

"Is someone here today too?" Nanako puzzles.

"I'll go answer the door," Sora volunteers.

Sora answers the door to reveal Chie and Yukiko behind it thus Sora invites the girls in. Chie explains why she and Yukiko came over, "I heard from Yosuke that Nanako-chan is doing her homework, so I'm here to help you."

"Nanako-chan's has to write an essay about something she remembers," Sora informs.

"You're writing an essay! Have you decided on a topic, Nanako-chan?" Chie asks Nanako.

Nanako doesn't answer so Yukiko suggests, "Not yet? Hmm, let's see... How about the time when we went to the festival together?"

"That's right! The ikayaki was so good and I had so much fun!" Nanako beams agreeing.

Nanako writes her essay with the help of the four friends with great ease.

Since they have some spare time, Riku and Sora hang out together. Riku invites Sora to go shopping with him so they catch the train and arrive at Okina City station.

"Today, we're buying for you again!" Riku declares much to Sora's surprise.

"Really? You sure?" Sora questions looking at him incredulously.

"Yes. I'll put together the best outfit for you, so be prepared. I've already checked out most of the stores online. First is, over there," Riku informs but he suddenly stops as he notices something, "That ad... I see... So Kanami and her new boyfriend is the new poster couple."

"What is it?" Sora asks empathetically sensing Riku's dark feelings.

"Oh, uh... That store's sign has a girl who was at the agency with me. Kanami Mashita... She was my junior... She was cute, so I figured she would sell and I even dated her for just over year, too until I dumped her," Riku explains.

"Is that okay with you?" Sora wonders.

Riku shrugs, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I did really like her at some point in my life so I do what her to take off and with that new boyfriend of hers getting more attention... I'm sure the agency will leave me alone."

However then they overhear a discussion going on between two teenagers.

"Kanamin's boyfriend is so cute. It's crazy that they both are still in high school and that their older than me. That I like how Eizo Coda's the not so fake, like Riku," the brown haired girl tells her friend.

"Yeah, Kanamin's like, plain and honest. Somewhere between a little sister and the girl next door. Like, the kind of girl you want a nice guy that trustworthy Eizo to protect. He's cute in a nerdy way too!" The friend agrees.

As the girls walk off, Riku bitterly remarks, "yeah, yeah, I'm 'fake.' That's the role I played... It was all an act. Everything... Hey! All that stuff about Kanami is an act, too! She is such a... Eizo's a bad influence though... No they are just as bad as each other! They are cheating lying scum! I hate them! Sigh, let's go home, Senpai. I don't want to be here."

"Alright, let's head home then," Sora agrees but is worry about Riku who seem as though he once dated Kamani Masihita/ Kamanin but she cheated on him with Eizo Coda.

_I totally forgot about that break-up... I mean I saw a magazine saying Riku was newly single at the start of this year but I didn't really pay attention to it. I was too caught up in my own problems... I'm such an awful person. I was going on and on about my boyfriends when Riku just lost his girlfriend to Eizo who used to be his so-called best friend... No wonder Riku flirts all the time, it's a defence mechanism for thinking like my facade... _Sora realizes her eyes going large.

Back in Inaba, a downcast Riku brings Sora down to the Samegawa River bank with him where he asks her some questions, "Senpai, are you, happy right now? Do you like being with me... Like this, the way we are now? You like having such a hot underclassman, right? I'm an ex-idol, after all."

"That part doesn't matter," Sora admits honestly to him.

"Yeah, of course not... What am I saying? You see me as Riku, huh? The real me... I'm sorry, Senpai Sora. I was just irritated... I dragged you all the way to Okina, then just came back without doing anything... I'm really sorry," Riku realizes seeming broken.

Nanako then comes pass exclaiming, "Oh, big bro and Riku-kun!"

"Oh, Nanako-chan... You going home?" Rise inquires.

"Yep!" Nanako nods.

Riku asks Nanako, "Oh, I know... Hey, Nanako-chan, umm... Well... Do you know who Eizo Coda is?"

"Umm... Eizo Coda... Oh, you mean Kanamin's boyfriend? Yeah, I know him. Some of my friends like him. I tell them, Riku-kun's way better!" Nanako answers.

"You do, huh? Ha-aha, ha, thanks but I'm totally different from how I am on TV... You must be disappointed," Riku wonders rubbing the back of neck with nervous energy.

Nanako shakes her head, "Nope. I like you."

"Huh? Oh, thanks but that means... You like the 'me,' over here, huh..." Riku realizes.

"The, 'me?' Aren't you just Riku-kun? I like you, that's all," Nanako puzzles.

"Oh, er... Umm..." Riku stammers before clearing his throat and announcing to Nanako that, "Thanks, Nanako-chan. I like you too."

"Yay! Oh, the show's about about to start! I'm going home now! Bye!" Nanako beams before rushing towards home.

"'You're just Riku-kun', huh? What... What was I thinking, asking all that to Nanako-chan? Ugh! Damn it! I quit so I wouldn't have to think about stuff like this... I have no need for regrets about showbiz. I wouldn't want to go back. Why would I sacrifice my real self and my heart for that! I just want to become a Riku who's needed by the ones who see the real me. Like you, Senpai. That's the 'me,' I want to be, It's the truth." Riku sighs questioning himself passionately.

Sora gazes at Riku with admiration due to Riku's powerful speech.

Riku continues appearing helpless, "I... Got a little upset today when I heard those guys talk about my wretched ex and stinking Coda-san... I'm sure I'll forget it by tomorrow."

Sora decide to cracking a joke to make Riku feel better and then adds, "I'm sure you will."

"Hey! That's mean! I'm serious here. You're making me look stupid..." Riku snaps but he brightens laughing, "Ha-aha... I see... Maybe I am kind of stupid. Thank you, Senpai. I feel a little better. I'm sorry for being so selfish today... When I was working, I met lots of people but at the cost of free time to meet people outside of work. I had no free time at all... So when I was alone, I was truly alone. Whatever I was thinking about... I had to keep them to myself. So, right now... I don't want to be alone..."

"Then you don't have to be," Sora assures him slowly taking his hand in hers.

"Sora-senpai? I... Stay with me, just a little longer," Riku requests his expression bitter-sweet as he understands it must be hard for Sora to put up with him.

Sora agrees to stay with Riku but when it gets dark he drops her off at her home.

That evening Sora and Luke help Nanako with her book report homework the book reports prompts Nanako to ask them at a certain point, "Um, big bro and big sis? Do you two feel happy when you're alone?"

"It depends," Sora reflects rubbing her wrist as if remembering something painful.

"Same answer," Luke adds while rubbing Sora's shoulder to make her feel better.

"Oh, good. I think I get it! Sometimes it's good but sometime it's sad. Thanks," Nanako nods and then goes back to writing her report.

During a rainy afternoon, Luke and Sora who he considers to be the sister he never had, enter the shrine to visit the fox. The fox tries to tell them something, Sora is able tell that the fox is worried about the offertory box.

Sora looks inside the box much to her surprise, "It's empty?"

"Really?" Luke questions prior to taking a look inside the box himself.

"What happened to all the offerings collected by the fox?" Sora ponders.

"I hope they weren't stolen, that'll be a bother," Luke remarks.

Suddenly they hear a man's voice shouting, "Alright, outta the way! Out of the way I said!"

Luke and Sora are forced to leave as a construction crew comes in. The crew begins working on the shrine. By the time, they came back, the notice that the offertory box and torii got a makeover since they are now made of shiny gold.

So, this is where the money from the offertory went," Luke gazes about at the new gold.

Sora exclaims in total awe, "That was quick..."

A boy then walks past and drops some money into the box thanking the shrine, "Kami, you helped my friend when he needed you. Please, grant my wish, too... I brought some of my allowance for you."

The kid walks off without another word as a woman comes to the shrine praying as drops a large amount of yen into the box, "Oh Kami, granter of our wishes! Please, hear mine! I'll give you as much as you like!"

The woman also walks away without saying another word much like the boy before her.

The fox yips happily in delight but then brings the protagonists yet another ema plaque. The protagonists accept the ema recognizing that the fox intends it as a thank-you gift. This one doesn't have any words but it has an array of fox prints covering it.

Luke and Sora high five each as the Hermit Arcana social link maxes out meaning no more ema requests from now on, most likely that is. Sora and Luke who she considers to be the brother she never had vow to continue to come to the shrine to visit the fox and pray at it. This makes the loyal fox really happy.

That night is art homework for Nanako which the protagonists aid her with.

Nanako asks them as she does her work, "I'm doing my art homework today. I have to make something out of stuff I find in the house. I'v got a milk carton, a paper towel tube, knitting wool and origami paper... What else do we have?"

The doorbell once again has the answer amazing Nanako but either way Minato hops up and answers it. Riku and Kanji have come by, Luke tries not to let either of them in but Sora beats him to the punch by inviting the guys in the house herself.

"Senpai said that Nanako-chan was doing her summer homework. You should've told me! But it looks like I picked the wrong day to come. I can't do any of this art stuff," Riku tells Sora off while sighing with a heavy heart. Sora looks at him with empathy and squeezes his hand in attempt to make him feel better which works.

Luke however mumbles and grumbles about Kanji and Riku being jerks or something along those lines.

"Me neither," Nanako mopes hanging her head referring to art stuff homework.

Kanji interjects, "Huh... Let me see what you've got."

Kanji results in crafting something quite amazing at the merger supplies but it's a little too good as no elementary student could possibly make. Luke begrudgingly recognizes Kanji's talent in the subject.

Since Kanji hinted yesterday he wanted to see Sora today, thus she meets him in front of his shop while Luke is at playing video games at home.

Kanji takes Sora to the hill overlooking the town of inaba where they sit next to each other on a picnic table.

"I've always liked this place, Being able to see my house and school and everything from up here... It makes me feel small," Kanji tells her.

"I know what mean," Sora agrees.

Kanji however then asks a question, "Uh... When you met ma at the hospital... She say anything about me?"

"Plenty," Sora reveals with utter sincerity.

"That so? That's what I thought... Well, you already know everything about me. I got nothing to hide," Kanji remarks good-naturally but still seems bashful. Kanji then reflects aloud, "Wish I could quit being afraid of hospitals. I gotta get stronger... Huh?"

Sora looks over where Kanji is looking over at. She sees a young familiar boy which makes her eyes widen with recognition of the kid.

"That kid... He was with ma at the hospital," Kanji recognizes prior to walking over to the boy asking him, "Yo kid, what're you doing here by yourself?"

"Uh, umm... Nothing..." the boy mumbles quietly.

"Then how come you look like you're gonna cry?" Kanji counters with concern.

"I... I lost a doll. I lost the knit rabbit doll that Sana-chan let me borrow... Taka-kun said it was girly and stomped on it... It got all dirty and he said, 'if you're a man, then throw it away,' so... I, I threw the doll in the river and it got washed away, " the unnamed boy admits prior to bawling tears. The boy questions, "Hiccup! What should I do? I have to give it back to Sana-chan... She liked that sunny and I, I..."

"So why are you here? You ran away?" Kanji asks the boy before Sora can say a word.

The boy sniffs and nods, "Yep..."

"Ya dumb kid!" Kanji mutter causing the boy just to cry even more. Kanji decides, "C'mon! Don't just stand there! Sora-senpai... Oh, uh... I'm gonna go now."

"I'll go with you," Sora announces.

"Huh? Really!" Kanji exclaims his eyes wide.

The boy, Kanji and Sora search the Samegawa River for the missing knit rabbit doll. Kanji's the only one in the water as he refused to let Sora or the boy get wet.

"I, I'll help," the boy volunteers.

"You shut up. Stay where you are so you don't get in the way! Senpai, make sure he doesn't come in after me!" Kanji orders but then shivers, "Whoa, this is cold."

Despite Kanji's valiant yet persistent attempts he fails to locate the bunny doll so the boy apologizing to him, "I, I'm sorry... I'm going to apologize to Sana-chan. Even if she's mad, I'll say I'm sorry..."

'Um, yeah, well, if you do find the rabbit make sure you give it to her. Yo, hold up. What kind of rabbit was it? Spill it... Just tell me!" Kanji inquires.

After the describes the rabbit to Kanji in great detail, Kanji nods informing, "Alright, I got it. You apologize to this 'Sana-chan.' You're the one who threw it away. It might not be the same but I'll get you a new one... So let it go with that."

"Mister," the boy mutters in admiration.

Kanji takes it the wrong way, "Who you calling mister?"

After the boy has left, Sora asks Kanji, "What's wrong with the kid calling you mister?"

"Geez... I'm still in high school. This's the prime of my youth! Do I really look that old? Maybe it's the eyebrows..." Kanji complains.

"Kanji don't fret, you're fine," Sora reassures him.

"Oh... Um, anyway, sorry 'bout dragging you into this..." Kanji apologizes.

"So you said, you're giving him a new one, how?" Sora inquires.

Kanji laughs nervously, "So you heard me, huh? It was like I understood how he felt. Wanting to be accepted, afraid of being left out, doing stuff that you shouldn't... Then taking the one person you shouldn't make cry and making them bawl... So, ya know, I thought maybe I could help him. Was I going too easy on him?"

"No, you're quite kind to him," Sora replies making Kanji smiling sheepishly.

"Ah... Hmm? Guh, I feel like sneezing but it won't come out. This suck... It looks like I'm catching a cold... I better head home," Kanji mutters.

"I'll walk with you," Sora decides not taking no for an answer.

That evening, Nanako for homework has to write a paper on her favourite animal the noble Australian Platypus much to Luke's delight as that's his favourite animal and it's 'Aussie,' too which reminds him of a fond good memory he once forgot about long ago. Luke ends up monologuing as he tells the story of how him and his parents were outside the hospital he was going to get yet another operation at because of his ill health when he was a kid. Luke tells them that he was exploring when he found a playtus in a steam nearby the the hospital and how him and his parents got a photo with it. Luke is actually smiling like how most people do as he excitedly tells the story his eyes bright as he recalls the way him and his parents laugh that day. Nanako and Sora are enthralled by Luke's rare, new and open unguarded enthusiasm.

The next day, Luke and Sora perform some study for school at Sora's request and then they are free for the rest of the day. While Luke is out hanging with Yosuke, Sora spends her day with Kanji Tatsumi who takes her to the hill overlooking the town where they meet the boy from yesterday again.

"Here's the stuff I promised ya. No complaining, okay?" Kanji hands the boy what looks to be a knit bunny doll. the bunny even has clothes, ribbon, a hat and an umbrella too.

"Whoa! This is incredible! Where'd you buy it?" The boy exclaims looking at the elaborate bunny doll.

"Huh? Who? Who cares!" Kanji responds gruffly.

"But I want one too!" The boy argues.

"Oh... Well, I got one for you," Kanji admits handing the boy another bunny doll that has clothes, shoes, a american cap and a soccer ball.

"For me? Thanks! But where'd you buy it?" The boy cheers accepting the bunny doll.

"Er..." Kanji goes blank.

"Just tell him the truth," Sora advises she tells her friend.

"Er, well... I, I made it," Kanji stammers.

"You, made this?" The boy stares in utter amazement.

"Ya, Ya got a problem with that? If ya think it's so creepy, then give it..." Kanji challenges.

"Wow! You're so cool! Hey, can you make me something else? Mum loves this kind of stuff!" The boy interrupts.

"Huh? Sure," Kanji nods.

The boy beams, "You promised! I'm gonna go give this to Sana-chan! Thanks, mister!"

After the boy has ran off happily, Kanji mutters to himself, "I'm not that old, damn it... Hah, he said I'm cool."

"It was pretty amazing," Sora remarks.

"Yeah, but it's not like sewing's good for anything," Kanji responds his cheeks slightly pink however he does admit, "But Ya know... It ain't a bad feeling. 'Thanks,' huh? Ah, it was nothing... This is a great place, huh? The wind is different up here... Never noticed before."

"Me neither," Sora confesses.

Kanji and his friend Sora end up chatting together for quite while before she then starts to head home to Dojima's residence. At night Luke and Sora help Nanako write her dairy entries and finish the last of Nanako's holiday homework.

Later that night, Sora opens the fridge to find a Junes original Shiokara since she forgot bring something to eat for lunch that day when she went up to the hill with Kanji, she's starving thus she eats it without noticing that it had Dojima's name on it.

Sora pales realizes she just ate Dojima's food. Sora hastily tells Luke to look after Nanako for her as she's going out and sprints to Junes to replace the Shiokara.

Luke after seeing Sora rush out the door blinks in confusion prior to him deciding to say hello to Nanako who tells him that, "Um... I lost the paper I was supposed to return to school. What should I do? The teacher will yell at me."

"I'll help you look for it," Luke informs her.

"Thank you, big bro," Nanako sobs.

Luke is looking around for it even after Sora comes back from Junes and she joins the search they find the paper amongst the papers Dojima is always going through.

Luke reads the paper where he observes that in the day requested box the response is written anytime. It seems Dojima has been looking at the paper. Sora then notices there's something else hidden in Dojima's papers, it appears to be a photo.

Luke gives Nanako the paper, which she then observes, "It says, 'anytime,' on it. So... He can come anytime?"

"Yep," Luke nods.

"I see..." Nanako giggles.

Sora then gives Nanako the photo she found, "We found this, too."

Nanako gazes at the photo commenting, "And this, a photo? Oh, this is... Mum... This little baby in the middle, that's me... Dad's smiling... Why did dad stop smiling?"

"He's lonely, too," Sora answers as she knows a little about how Dojima must be feeling. Sora thinks to herself, _maybe that's why my parents sent me to Inaba... Not to be watched or because they were ashamed of me... Although they had all right to... They sent me here to my uncle because he would understand what it's like to lose someone you love. Poor uncle he must be in so much pain every second... How does he live? How does he do it without doubting his right to life? Why do I fail sometimes? _

Nanako's eyes widen as she finally understands, "Dad's, lonely? I see... So that's it... After mum died, I was lonely but I'm not the only one who's sad that mum's not here any more... Dad... He was lonely, too..." Nanako add to herself, "I'm sorry, dad." Then she looks up at the protagonists, "Thank you both, big bro and sis... Will dad ever smile like this again?"

"I'm sure he will," Luke assures Nanako as she gazes upon the photo.


	27. Chapter 27 - Fireworks & Watermelon

Disclaimer : I own nothing and all rights go to their respective owners.

It's the 30th of the 8th month when in the early morning, Sora receives a phone call from Riku Kujikawa. Riku tells her, "Good morning, Senpai! It's me, Riku."

"Hello, Riku-kun," Sora replies.

Riku suggests to Sora, "Did you know the fireworks festival is today? You know... I don't have any plans..."

"Let's get everyone together," Sora decides.

"That's not... Oh, okay! I'll call the rest of the guys up and don't forget you about tonight or I'll haunt your dreams, Riku warns.

"I won't," Sora assures him with a brief giggle before hanging up. Sora then rings up Luke and tells him about the plans for the fireworks tonight to which Sora is looking forward to.

Suddenly there's a sound of knocking the protagonists' door, it turns out to be Nanako who is asking, "Big sis? Are you there?

"Yes, I am," Sora confirms and add, "Come on in, Nanako."

Nanako informs her, "I'm going to play at Maiko-chan's house. I'll buy some trash bags on the way back."

"Nanako, did you hear about the fireworks festival? Because Luke and a few of our friends are going," Sora inquires.

"Dad said we'll be going to the fireworks show once he comes home. It's at night, so I have to go with dad but he said he'll try and come home for it!" Nanako answers.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope to see you there," Sora informs her with a warm grin.

"Mmm-hmm! I'll go with dad, so we'll see you both there!" Nanako nods with grinning too.

That night, the protagonists go to the fireworks festival with their friends, they arrive at a hill overlooking the town of Inaba. Yosuke remarks wearing white V-necked shirt with red motifs on the front, "Ooh! The crowd's pretty thin here."

"That's great... You know, the stars are so beautiful in the country," Sora dreamily reflects breathing in the fresh night air.

Kanji mentions aloud, "The riverbanks were packed. I'm surprised you found a quiet spot like this."

Yukiko reveals, "Oh no, I knew about it. I pass by the mountainside a lot. Customers ask me about it, too. I wonder if Nanako-chan will make it. I called and told her where we'd be before I left..."

"Hey, where's Teddie?" Riku wonders.

"Not only was he hitting on girls nonstop he accidentally put the moves on Hanako and she dragged him away. He ducked into his, 'bear skin,' right away and acted like a bear but he still got dragged off without a word," Yosuke informs.

"Poor Teddie," Sora murmurs cringing at the notion.

"Who's Hanako?" Riku questions.

"You don't want to know," Luke assures Riku who frowns in concern

"What! Can we just leave him that?" Chie exclaims.

"Sure we can. His karma caught up to him," Yosuke assures her.

"Exactly," Luke nods in agreement.

"Aren't you being a little cold to Teddie today, Yosuke-senpai?" Riku questions feeling there's more to this than what meets the eye.

"When I think back to what he did this morning? No, I really don't. Truth be told, I wish I could send two or three more Hanakos at him," Yosuke counters.

"That sounds rather... Entertaining," Luke muses.

"Luke, don't encourage this behaviour," Sora scolds.

"Teddie does deserve it, though," Yosuke mutters.

"Dude, that would kill him. What happened, anyway?" Kanji points out.

Yosuke closes his eyes and answers, "I don't even want to remember it... He dug up some private stuff from my room and brought it to the Hanamura family breakfast. He was all like, 'Yosuke, what's this magazine about?' Can you imagine it? The humiliation I went through because of him!"

Chie points out crossing her arms, "It's your fault for having that stuff."

"It's not like I ever thought anyone would wave it around in front of my parents!" Yosuke snaps at Chie.

"Um, this awkward," Sora mentions.

Riku questions Yosuke gesturing to the girls, "Yeah, Hanamura... Is this really what you want to be talking about with these three beautiful girls around?"

"Huh? Is he not talking about his secret savings?" Yukiko puzzles.

Luke mutters, "Not quite..."

Chie decides with a shudder, "Secret savings. For a guy. Right. Let's just leave him be..."

Then suddenly there is the sound of a familiar voice, "Ur-ugh..."

"I think that's Teddie," Sora comments as a squished version of Teddie in his bear suit stumbles into view.

"What happened to him?" Luke wonders putting his head to one side.

"What a tragedy... My lovely fur is completely ruined," Teddie laments sobbing.

Yosuke grimaces as he expresses his regret, "That's... Okay, that's worse than I was expecting... Anyway, people are going to stare at you like that. Hurry and take it off."

Teddie argues, "But I'm like a newborn child inside! Just like your magazine from this morning, Yosuke!"

Yosuke earlier regret disappears, "Quit reopening this morning's wounds!"

Nanako in a pink yukata then arrives with Dojima and Nanako exclaims, "There they are! Big bro! Sis!"

"Hey, look it's Nanako," Luke notes turning around as Teddie runs off to hide.

"Hey, Nanako-chan! Looks like Dojima-san made it in time," Chie comments.

Nanako nods, "Yeah! Dad came home early!"

"I'm happy for you," Sora announces as her best friend nods in agreement.

"Yep!" Nanako beams.

"Sorry if I made you nervous. I didn't quite finish my paperwork but I figured Adachi could handle the rest," Dojima explains.

Teddie fully clothed and sparkling appears in his human form saying to Nanako, "Hey there, little lady. Wanna launch some fireworks of love with me?"

"Dude, she's too young," Riku whispers urgently to Teddie but is ignored,

"How do you do that?" Nanako inquires.

"Well..." Teddie starts to explain but Chie luckily notes Dojima's expression.

"Cut it out, Teddie! Do you want Dojima-san to haul you in?" Chie interrupts Teddie.

Teddie and Chie spend some time discussing the issue while Kanji takes a look at the town below saying, "Things are heatin' up down there."

"Does that mean it will be starting soon?" Sora wonders.

"Really?" Nanako exclaims as everyone turns around to watch the fireworks that are beginning to happen.

Everyone takes a collective gasps of awe as they gaze upon the exploding fireworks display while Riku remarks, "That's awesome!"

"Pretty," Yukiko comments holding her hands together.

"Wow, sweet!" Sora beams.

Nanako is at first a little scared but the wonderment of the occasion overrides her fear as she whispers, "Wow..."

Chie cheers making Yosuke smile fondly at her and she notes this and smiles back.

Teddie then mimics Chie and even Nanako joins in on the cheering but Yosuke tells Nanako, "No, no, no... Don't listen to him!"

"Stop messing with her, Teddie," Chie scolds him.

"That's it you are unbearable," Yosuke sighs about Teddie and everyone soon starts laughing and arguing in good fun together.

Dojima smiles briefly at their antics as everyone is impressive with the fireworks. Even Luke almost smiles but doesn't say much about the fireworks.

Later on there is an announcement that reports that the program for the summer fireworks festival is now concluded and thanks everyone for coming and hopes everyone who attended the festival can come again next year.

After the announcement is finished Chie exclaims, "Man, that was amazing! Totally worth coming out here for."

"Because you got to stuff your face, right?" Yosuke assumes.

Chie counters, "So what? You were all munching on snacks too and Sora was twice as bad as me, anyhow! You said you like... Ah! Never mind!"

"An extra large steak bowl doesn't qualify as a 'snack," Yosuke points out with grin.

"What do you mean? Of course it does," Sora disagrees.

"Sora-chan, sorry to say this but your appetite can't be human," Yosuke counters.

"Hey! It's perfectly normal... No, actually you're right," Sora reluctantly admits.

"Did you have fun, Nanako-chan?" Yukiko inquires.

Nanako answers sounding half-asleep, "Mmm-hmm... I'm sleepy."

"Ha-ha-aha, I'm not surprised. It's about time for you to be home in bed," Dojima chuckles before to announcing, "I'll take Nanako back. Make sure you guys don't stay out too late."

"Yep," sora agrees as everyone else nods.

"Bye-bye, Nana-chan!" Teddie announces waving at her.

Nanako says farewell, "Bye-bye..."

Awhile later the group are talking when Kanji mentions, "The fireworks were great but I dunno... It just feels like summer's just about over."

"Why'd you have to bring that up?" Chie complains.

"Exactly," Luke agrees.

Riku announces, "I'm all right with that. When I'm working, I have to wear fall clothes during the summer, so I don't get a sense of the seasons changing but this year, I went to the beach and saw some fireworks! I even got to see three girls wear yukatas out to the summer festival!"

"The festival, huh... Thanks to a certain someone, I don't have anything but bitter memories of that... Well at little the first night, anyhow," Yosuke grumbles referring to the troublesome bear named Teddie.

"Really?" Teddie questions.

"That, 'someone,' is you!" Yosuke informs Teddie.

"Well, I had fun," Kanji reflects.

"Oh yeah, you were good at that candy-cutting... Wait, that's not what I meant! I was expecting something more... More bittersweet and stuff! Right?" Yosuke comments lying to cover up his earlier slip up making Yukiko and Luke look nervous but makes Chie frown.

"True, it was completely different," Luke remarks.

"Wait... Wait a sec... What does that mean? What're you comparing it to? Did you go with someone else the next day, too!" Yosuke challenges.

Yukiko blushes red looking down attracting the attention of a shocked Chie who give her a weird and curious look.

Chie elects to question her best friend about her behaviour, "What's wrong, Yukiko-chan? You seem fidgety..."

"Your face seems awfully red, too," Riku notes with mischief making in his mind.

Yukiko face blushes redder, "Huh? Ah, I didn't go with anyone or see anyone else go with anyone either!"

Luke and Yukiko gives each a brief look in each other's eyes.

Sora realizes what's had happened, "Oh... So that's who he went with."

"Dude... Seriously! Luke?" Yosuke exclaims as he questions him sounding impressed.

"What? Yukiko and I saw that, you and Chie went too... So don't complain... Geez. Oh, damn it... I wasn't meant to tell anyone that," Luke mistakenly blurts out.

"What?" Is the collective gasp from the group at the news.

After a barrage of questions Yosuke reveals an bit of information, "Well, ah... When I got there I saw Riku and a certain girl leaving the festival together!"

Everyone freezes as they turn to Riku who shrugs, "Of course, I went again with a girl."

Sora sighs a breath of relief everyone shrugs and moves on from the topic. However Luke notices Sora's relief and is suspicious of it, "Why are you so relieved, Sora?"

Sora looks panic-stricken and blushes as Riku chuckles at her.

Chie inquires of Sora, "What's wrong, Sora-chan? You're blushing!"

"Yes, your face as red as what my and Chie's faces were," Yukiko adds much to Sora's very apparent panic.

"Aha-ha-ha-aha-ha... No it doesn't," Sora attempts to argue her voice going very high.

"Why so nervous, it was only a summer festival of romance," Riku teases her making Sora gasps and want to just die of embarrassment.

"All you girls went on dates!" Yosuke exclaims with a big smile.

"Yosuke, you really do only think about girls, huh?" Teddie jumps in saying.

"Like you're any different!" Yosuke counters making everyone chuckle except for Luke who just shrugs as usual.

Kanji wonders, "Oh yeah, should we have asked that kid to come with us today?"

"You need to be specific," Sora mentions.

Yosuke asks Kanji to clarify, "What, 'kid,' are you talking about?"

Kanji to embarrassed to say as he might have conflicted feelings for this so-called kid he speaks off, "Uh, well... Ah..."

"Oh, you mean Naoto Shirogane, the boy detective," Luke realizes making Kanji blush.

"Oh, yeah... Whoops, forgot to ask him," Sora admits guiltily before muttering, "I thought I wrote myself a note, though..."

"Oh that was a note? Oops... I threw that in bin," Luke bluntly mentions.

"Luke... Why must you do carless things like that?" Sora sighs complaining.

"You know about that detective... When you think about it, we were working on the same case in a way," Yosuke guesses.

"Yeah, that's why I wrote the note that Luke was careless enough to throw out! I wanted to invite Naoto-san because we might not ever see he..." Sora starts to explain but weirdly coughs before continuing on like nothing happen for a strange reason, "Him again and my instincts tell me we should watch over that detective. I'd hate to leave things like we did."

Riku nods in agreement admitting that, "Yeah, me too... I don't want to leave things like we did either... I said some harsh things..."

"You too?" Luke questions with surprise.

"You know, I remember him saying something that sounded pretty sad," Chie mentions.

"Then again, I doubt he's the type who'd accept even if we ad invited him out to see the fireworks," Yosuke raises a good point.

"You're probably right on the money," Luke assumes wanting to stop talking about Naoto as he feels guilty about lashing out at the detective that one time.

"I wonder if he's not here anymore. He seemed to be bus, so maybe he's already working on another case in some faraway town," Yukiko theorizes.

"Still..." Kanji mutters under his breath looking disappointed.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to forget, I shouldn't have even needed a note. I'm supposed to be doing well lately yet then I stuff up something so simple," Sora laments her mood sinking to rock bottom again. Sora sighs picking at her skin on her upper arm, Being depressed so easily is such a drainer as Luke would say... Sora then shakes herself as she recalls she's being watched and places her facade up saying brightly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be such a downer! There's no point in wondering what might have been."

Everyone but Luke relaxes slightly and dismiss their nagging thoughts about Sora. The albinism affected youth by the last name of Ashida frowns at Sora's fake facade. Riku shrugs as he mentions about Naoto, "He was a pretty good-looking guy, too from what I've heard from around town. Shirogane-san might have been roadblock in other ways..."

"I wished I was roadblocked in," Yosuke sighs.

"Yosuke, you really do only think about girls, huh?" Teddie remarks.

"Shut up! You don't have to say it twice!" Yosuke reacts making the group laugh at his expense except for Luke.

Luke Ashida's face betrays a flicker of concern for Sora who seems off so he suggests they go out for a light dinner in an attempt to cheer Sora up for real.

The next morning, Luke comes out of his house an into Dojima's home to find Nanako and Sora on the sofa together in the lounge.

"Morning, Luke-kun," Sora greets him seeming genuinely happy again.

_She's okay, now? Geez... Sora's a difficult person to care for with all her little issues and such but at least she's herself again_, Luke comments silently.

"Oh, you finally came. Um, I got a call from dad... He said someone gave him a watermelon," Nanako informs.

"It's fairly big, so instead of having it just us four... So Dojima suggested we should call our friends over so they can have some," Sora adds.

"Do you think Teddie and your other friends can come?" Nanako asks Luke.

"Didn't you ask Sora already?" Luke questions.

"Yeah, but I want you opinion too," Nanako explains.

"Oh... Well, I'll give them a call," Luke concludes.

Sora advises picking up her phone, "I'll call half of them, you call the other half."

Luke nods and starts ringing some people up, he starts with Yosuke who enthusiastically agrees to come over and the others have much the same reaction. Eventually everyone in the Investigation Team arrives at Dojima's house.

"Um, dad got a watermelon from someone, so he said we should call everyone," Nanako announces to the group.

"Man, a watermelon! Because of all the stuff that's gone down this summer, I completely missed out," Kanji remarks before asks eagerly, "So where is it? The fridge?"

"Gee, Kanji. They invited us over... At least show some manners," Riku tells him off taking seat next to Sora and lowering his arm over her shoulders which she promptly moves back off her shoulders.

Yosuke decides about the watermelon, "We gotta smack it open first."

"Huh? Are we seriously gonna do that? We can't eat it if gets all crushed," Chie complains.

"If it does get crushed, I can make watermelon smoothies!" Sora exclaims gleefully.

"Yeah, plus, crushing it sounds like fun," Yukiko supports.

"I wanna do it too!" Nanako jumps up excited.

Teddie declares passionately, "I'll swing at it with everything I've got! The splattering fruit juice! Bursts of joy! One night of love... The bitter sweetness of those days is the essence of youth!"

"Agreed, the essence of youth! Awesome line, high five!" Sora high fives Teddie grinning happily at the notion.

Yosuke grumbles, "That makes no sense at all... And dude, will you cut out those commercial lines of yours!"

"That's the essence of youth!" Nanako mimics making Yosuke sigh.

The sound of Dojima arriving at the house while wondering, "I'm home... Whoa, that's a lot of shoes. How many people are here?"

Nanako runs to her father, "Welcome home! Um, let's spilt the watermelon open!"

"Say what? Uh, well, you see..." Dojima explains that the watermelon has already been cut and shared with the neighbours much to the group's disappointment.

However there turns out to plenty enough for everyone but Nanako is still pouting so Dojima tells her, "C'mon Nanako, don't pout. Everyone came here to hang out, right? I'm really sorry. It never occurred to me you'd want to do that..."

"Did Kanji just put wasabi on his? How? Why?" Luke mutters under his breath shaking his head as he digs into his portion of watermelon.

Chie suggests to Nanako, "Hey, Nanako-chan. Let's do it again sometime. Next time, we'll do it right, at the beach!"

"Seconded!" Riku agrees.

"Whoa... Does that mean we get another chance to see you girls in swimsuits!" Yosuke exclaims but then mopes, "Oh but there probably aren't enough days left. We'll have to do it next year..."

"Next year..." Nanako echoes sadly prior to asking, "Will you play with me next year too?"

"Totally! I'll have to come back," Sora announces and Luke shrugs a reply.

"Of course we will!" Chie assures Nanako.

"You betcha!" Kanji adds.

Yukiko seconds the motion,"You betcha!"

"Did you hear that, Nanako?" Dojima inquires.

"Yep! Thank you!" Nanako brightens.

Eventually everyone goes home and Nanako appears to have gotten tried as she falls asleep in room quite early leaving Dojima and the protagonists together in the lounge with the setting afternoon sun's rays coming in.

"Thanks for everything today. Sora and Luke... It's been a while since I last saw Nanako in high spirits like that... Hm, the case is finally solved," Dojima tells them.

_Is it really? Can you truly believe that?_ A nagging inner voice in Sora's mind whispers.

"Now for all the... Eh, never mind. Save it for some other time. You know, you two have really made some great friends," Dojima goes on.

"I know," Luke nods seeming weirdly melancholiac about as the sun sets but Sora is oddly quiet as if something continues to eat at her.

_I must do something... I can't use myself as bait as that won't work but... What can I do? The true killer and kidnapper are still out there... I let one murder get away without a trace once, I will not make the same mistake_, Sora determines.


	28. Chapter 28 Yosuke X Chie

The next day is the first of the 9th month and also the first day of the new semester thus it's time to go back to school.

"Morning," Chie greets the Sora on her way to school.

"Chie-chan. Yukiko-chan. Morning," Sora observes seeming distant yet cheerful.

"Good morning?" Yukiko adds appearing to be puzzled by Sora's manner.

Chie sighs, "Summer vacation's over already."

"I know," Sora sighs also.

Yosuke joins the conversation, "Yo, guys. I lost on my way here."

"How did you do that?" Sora questions but Yosuke just points to Luke who soon comes up to them from behind Yosuke.

"That explains it..." Chie realizes upon seeing Luke in his blue hoodie.

"The vacation was pretty long, though. Even Yosuke could have got lost on his own, you know," Yukiko reflects.

"Hey!" Yosuke shouts in annoyances.

"Not that long. Geez..." Chie disagrees with Yukiko.

"C'mon, we better get to school, we don't want to be late on our first day back," Sora prompts but she has to drag Luke a little bit as it appears Luke wants to be late as he just remember who his homeroom teacher is.

However they don't get very far when they notice Naoto Shirogane dressed in Yasogami High's male summer uniform and wearing his blue cap approaching them saying to them,"Good morning."

_Where on earth have you been? Haven't seen Naoto in what a five chapters of my little life that I lead, _Luke wonders to himself.

"You! You're that, uh... Pint-size detective!" Yosuke realizes.

"I beg you pardon? My name is Naoto Shirogane. Please, don't give people bizarre nicknames you make up on the spot," Naoto tells him off.

"Um... You know this is a high school, right?" Yukiko questions Naoto.

"Obviously. However my cooperation with the police has come to an end. Yet, there are aspects of the case with which I remain unconvinced. There are some family-related issues as well, so I've decided to stay here for the present. Thus from today forth, I'll be a first-year at your high school," Naoto reveals monologuing.

"You have doubts as well," Sora mutters under her breath seeming to be relieved that she isn't the only one in the world who is concerned about the case.

Sora remembers that last when she rang everyone to expresses her doubts about the case not yet being finished they just called her paranoid and told her to relax. Even Luke told her she was being silly which was a nail in her coffin.

Naoto walks away from the group before then turning to face them as she says, " And I felt that I should at least introduce myself to you all.I trust our relations from now on will be cordial, Senpai."

Sora frowns but blinks oddly as if she received as piece of shocking news but her behaviour goes unnoticed due to the others watching Naoto walk away from them.

"Senpai? That detective boy's our underclassman?" Chie questions with disbelief.

That afternoon once classes were finished, Luke, Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie meet at the shoe lockers with Sora not being there since she's been avoiding them because she feels guilty about not confiding her doubts about the case to them.

"Man, school's as dull as ever. With the case closed, the days feel so empty all of a sudden... If's its closed that is," Yosuke worries.

"C'mon Yosuke, everything went back to normal. It's a good thing!" Chie tells him off.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just..." Yosuke responds.

"About Sora's doubts... I know, Sora called me too last night," Luke finishes for him.

"Hey, we're stopping by Junes later, right? Why don't we ask Naoto-kun and Sora-chan to join us?" Yukiko suggests.

"What? Sora's been avoiding us all day and we hardly know Naoto-kun," Luke points out.

"Oh, I just thought... Sora's probably just being a worry-wart so she'll get over it... Also we should spend time with Naoto-kun, since he doesn't know that anyone yet... He must feel lonely," Yukiko explains.

"You're got a point. Didn't he say he came here to help out with the murder case? With case 'officially,' closed he's just an ordinary guy now and if you thin about it... That makes him a transfer student... Just like us," Yosuke mentions about Naoto and looking at Luke.

"Why is every school I go to lately just always gets plagued by waves of transfer students when I arrive?" Luke mutters quietly.

Riku walks up to the group saying, "Hello, senpai..."

"Maybe he transferred here out of plain stubbornness 'cause he doesn't seem like he's only in it for fun," Yosuke suggests.

"That's sounds like what a detective would do just to torture information about the TV world out of us," Luke agrees.

"You're being a tad dramatic... Alright, let see if Naoto-kun and Suki-chan want to hang out with us," Yosuke decides.

"A celebrity coming to school is already a surprise but a detective is even rarer. I'm a little curious to see what he's family's like, too," Chie confesses.

"There's that and the fact that he's a detective at his age," Yukiko points out.

Luke Ashida sighs heavily as he follows the group who have already walk off and are ignoring him once again.

Pretty soon they run into spy Naoto getting harassed by some teenager girls who seem to be very much spell-bounded by the detective. Luke mutters, "Oh, speak of the devil..."

You don't the area yet, right? C'mon, I will show you around," a conniving girl tries to flirt with Naoto.

"There's probably tons of places to hang out together that only we'd know about," the first girl's friend suggests.

"That won't be necessary. I'm not interested in 'hanging out,' and neither am I interested in you two," Naoto coldly rejects the girls.

"Huh? Hey... That's not... What did you say?" The conniving girl questions.

"What's with that attitude? We're just trying to be friendly!" The other girl complains.

"Geez... Way to make an impression," Yosuke grimaces.

"The detective doesn't get a lot of girlfriends as you can see," Luke adds.

"Yeah, whatever go invite them to hang with us," Yosuke pushes Luke in front of Naoto.

"Oh, um..." The conniving girl mumbles.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kanji greets them.

The girl's friend decides, "Uh, well, we'll be going now..."

The nameless girl and her friend promptly leave as the investigation Team save Sora and Teddie approach Naoto.

"So we meet again. May I help you?" Naoto wonders.

Chie suggests, "Hey, Naoto-kun. If you're not doing anything after school, do you wanna come with us?"

"Come with... You mean me? Hm... Perhaps another time. I have some things to mull over," Naoto answers her.

"Things to mull over?" Luke questions raising an suspicious eyebrow.

"I must go straight home today. I promised my grampa so," Naoto answers.

Kanji's eyes widen as he echoes, "Grampa?"

"Oh well.. That's that, then. Let's hang out some other time," Chie decides.

The group consisting of Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, Kanji, Luke, Riku and even Sora meet up at Junes food court where Sora expresses her doubt about the case but she is mostly ignored much to her distress that she hides from them.

"Man, did you see Naoto's attitude? He sure blew her debut at school... Is he gonna be okay at Yasogami?" Yosuke remarks.

"I'm sure Naoto-san will, it'll just take some time," Sora points out being positive.

"He is different but he has this... Mysterious air around him that draws your attention kind of like Sora and Luke have but different," Yukiko reflects.

"Whoa, Yukiko, I never knew... You like younger guys?" Yosuke exclaims.

"No, that's not what I meant," Yukiko responds.

"Naoto-kun said he has 'things to mull over,' but he's gotta be talking about the murder case... Don't ya agree, Sora?" Chie asks Sora about Naoto.

"Yeah, I been saying that for a while," Sora says in a matter of fact tone.

"Can't you people be satisfied? Naoto's an ace detective I get that but geez... Sora, the case is closed. Finished You don't have to worry anymore all is well in Inaba. It is over now," Luke announces out of the blue.

"Luke! That's could possibly be true but still have my doubts... I just can't ignore my instincts again... Not after... Luke, you know why I can't just sit back when there's something isn't right. I can't let it happened again," Sora argues.

"Don't do anything stupid... The case is better if it's over. Just accept it already. You said yourself it's just your instincts. You haven't had any visions that support your theory so it's just going to drive you up the wall," Luke tells Sora.

"I shouldn't need a vision for you guys to trust me," Sora mutters quietly enough so the others can't hear her.

"This place isn't our special headquarters anymore. Eh, let's talk about something else since we don't know anything yet," Chie realizes with sorrowful tone breaking the rather awkward that occurred.

Yosuke thankfully provides a change of topics, "Isn't the class trip coming up soon? Um... Where are we going?"

"Tatsumi Port Island," Yukiko answers much to the amazement of the siblings.

"Tatsumi Port Island, I haven't been there in months," Luke comments.

"Wow! How could we never know about these things until the last minute? However this is great! Tatsumi Port Island here we come!" Sora exclaims but on the inside she is dreading the thought as every place in the city is a constant remainder what she lost.

Luke strangely or not so strangely was one of the few people at Gekkoukan High school that didn't know about what happened to Sora last year much to her relief but now that the some Yasogami High's students are going to her old school... Sora fears that her darkest secrets will come out to haunt her.

"What's it like over there?" Yosuke inquires of her.

"It's an artificial island that faces the ocean, the city's pretty big. It's really quite beautiful in Tatsumi Port Island," Sora informs.

"Huh? Port Island? I did tons of shoots there. It's just beyond the Moonlight Bridge, yeah? Should be lots of places Sora-senpai can take us too," Riku reasons.

Sora recoils at the mention of Moonlight Bridge, "That bridge holds a lot of bad memories for me... Don't mention it again, please."

"Sorry, Sora," Riku places a hand to comfort Sora on her shoulder.

Sora shrugs the hand off her shoulder as she laughs her facade working itself perfectly as she informs them with half truth, "Oh, it's not that bad. I was joking! I just had a off day there. I drop my ramen over the edge of the edge when I was eating it. I almost followed it over... That sounded bad! I was trying to catch it before it fell but nope! I couldn't do it that day... It was so embarrassing!"

"Aha-ha-ha-ah-aha... Sora, that sounds so like something you would do!" Chie sniggers.

"That's littering, you know? Your a liar you said you never littered without picking the rubbish you dropped back up," Yosuke points out.

Sora counters apparently good-natured in tone as she jests,"I did pick it back up. I went down the other-side of the bridge and waded into the water... It took me two hours to find the rubbish... Ha! I almost froze to death looking for it too!"

"Oh... Sora you are an odd one," Riku comments shaking his head as he and the others laugh and make jokes with Sora appearing to be smiling and joyful.

Luke however sees straight through Sora's upbeat mask to the hollow sadness under-neath it that the idea of returning to Tatsumi Port Island has brought. Luke whispers his friend's name with great concern flickering across his usual passive face, "Sora..."

"Uh, actually... We may not have any time to goof off during this trip," Chie suddenly remembers drawing all current lines of thought grinding to a halt..

"Huh?" Luke glances up.

"I heard the school board is changing the trip's schedule this year. The idea is, we're gonna visit a private school there. Like, to have local and urban students interact or something. It'll be all about studying and serious business... Yuck," Chie elaborates.

"Ugh, they're totally missing the point of a class trip," Riku agrees with Chie.

Sora mutters thoughtfully to herself, "A private school, hmm..."

"What kinda place is this private school?" Yosuke inquires.

Chie answers his inquiry, "I heard it's really good. They have nice buildings and everything but it's closed on the day we're going there, so they're going the extra mile to make this work. They want us to tour some factories on the second day and then we're coming back on the third day."

"That's no different from a social studies field trip! Ugh... I didn't want to know that," Yosuke snaps disappointed.

"Can't expect much from a school-sponsored trip, I guess. Well, we'll be around, so if it starts to drag we can ditch," Kanji points out.

"I'll show you guys the sites," Sora volunteers raising a shaky hand that Riku grasps.

"I'll show you guys around, too!" Riku adds as he holds up his hand with Sora's hands.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we're in different years," Yosuke argues happy with notion of Riku not showing everyone around the Tatsumi Port Island.

"Oh, didn't you know? The excursion will be like the campout. They're going to combine the first and second years. since student enrollment is down and they're low on funds, they've cut the excursion back to once every two years," Yukiko explains.

_Cheap-stakes,_ Luke complains soundlessly to himself.

"Well, at least we won't be bored with you around, Sora-senpai," Kanji comments.

"Thanks, Kanji-kun," Sora smiles softly.

"Gosh, I'm trying to remember the last time I went to Port Island and I wasn't working... This'll be an endeavor to savor," Riku declares raising his water bottle in air before taking a sip from it and flashes a smile.

"I wish I could be that positive about it... Doesn't this seem like a pain in the ass to anyone else?" Yosuke questions with a frown.

"Don't be so negative. The city has it's ups and downs but it's like home. Although it a shame not get more free time," Sora reflects her facade, her mask that she uses to face life's problems working over time. Her ability to forge and reforge herself this mask of hers is one of the factors that makes her a Wild Card.

"Some people were against the proposition but it's been decided. Oh, and guess whose idea it was? Mr Moron's... It's just the kind of thing he'd come up with," Chie remarks.

"No... King Moron! Why must you torture us from beyond the grave?" Yosuke dramatically despairs.

"No... King Moron!" Teddie echoes in his bear suit.

"You don't even know who that is," Kanji points out.

"Hey, tell me more about this trip. Where is Port Island? What's there? I've heard a little about it from Sensei Luke but he seems to be living under a rock somewhere until Sora starting talking to him but did hear some things from Sensei Sora yet still she hardly speaks in detail about it... I want to know more," Teddie requests.

Sora shifts uncomfortably but she smiles at Teddie however it's a hollow empty smile. On the surface it's bright and sunny but just below darkness and bitterness lies.

"Get back to work, will ya?" Yosuke responds to Teddie's words as Luke gives the bear a look that encourage the bear to do so.

"Well, even though the class trip is coming up, it's still a ways away. What should I do until then?" Chie wonders.

"Well, it's not like we got much to do here in the first place... Man is just an animal trying to figure out how to kill time through his days," Kanji comments deeply.

"Wow, impressive," Sora compliments making Kanji blush.

"Huh. Kanji, you made that sound like you were being philosophical yet it made absolutely no sense," Chie remarks.

Kanji hangs his head, "Sorry..."

The 3rd of September, after school Sora and Luke pray at the Tatsuhime Shrine and visit the fox however things are still a little tense. Luke thinks the incidents are resolved but Sora thinks the opposite. Afterwards Sora heads back to the school to study while Luke decides to visit Marie in the Velvet Room. Marie again is nowhere to be found in the room but there is a random piece of paper on the ground again. Luke picks the piece of paper and reads the funky writing on it, _All You Clowns... Hey, you! How long you gonna wear that ugly mask? You know you ain't got the guts for this task. Cover yourself with paint. You're actin' like you ain't afraid of what ya got in store for your fate. You think you got me? Well, that's too bad! 'Cuz I ain't stupid enough to get had! So drop the pathetic act. I wanna dance and that's a fact. Now quit your gawkin' and start to react! Yeah-Yeah! Now Dance!_

"Marie must have known that, I'd read this at some point..." Luke mutters to himself wondering if the mask part is true but he quickly shakes his head of unpleasant thoughts.

"Ah!" Marie voice shouts.

Luke realizes, "Or maybe she didn't know..."

"Hey, You! What're you doing, reading that? I told you not to read these!" Marie snaps.

"Do I look like I'm obedient? By the way, wanna dance with me?" Luke points out.

"You jerk! This... This doesn't mean anything! I... I'm not dancing for anyone! Why... Why, why don't you just dance your way off a cliff or something?" Marie yells at Luke causing Margaret to have a fleeting smile for the briskest of moments at the two of them.

"This is interesting," Luke comments.

"Hm?" Marie puzzles for a moment but then blushes as she scolds Luke as she returns to her seat, "Anyway-I-hate-you-stupid-clown. Don't read my stuff!"

_I think Margaret might have something to do this paper business,_ Luke muses but he then swiftly leaves the Velvet Room as Marie's death stare convinces him to do so. Sora who runs into Riku on her way out of school after studying, then opts to hang out with him. Sora spies Riku at school where she catches him mumbling to himself, "I wanna push it... It's so tempting but I can't; I'm an idol..."

"Hi, Riku-kun," Sora beams attracting Riku's attention.

"Ah, Senpai! You... You, you weren't listening, were you?" Riku notices Sora but she just shrugs a response not sure of what to say thus Riku suggests, "Are, are you free today? Because if you are, my sweet... Let's go out somewhere..."

"Sounds perfect, yes. I need to not think," Sora answers.

Riku beams, "Wonderful... Where shall we go?"

Later at Souzai Daigaku Sora and Riku are there to eat out together. Riku stares at the menu, "What should I have? Heck, maybe our shop should do something like this. How about a ganomodoki kebab or a tofu croquette?"

"Hm... Maybe I should taste test all of those and then give a recommendation," she muses.

An middle aged man the recognizes Riku Kujikawa, "Well, if it isn't Riku-kun."

"Umm, you're the deputy mayor, right? Good afternoon, sir," Riku turns to the man.

Sora kindly greets the man, "Hello, lovely to meet you, sir."

"I heard the news! You know, about the upcoming film! Hm? You haven't heard yet? You know Kanamin and her boyfriend of hers, Eizo Coda, right? Kanami Mashita and Eizo Coda! The both of them in their first movie together! They're going to be filming nearby, right? I hope they stop by Inaba, too. Oh, I know! Why don't you ask?" The man who is the deputy mayor talks to Riku.

_If it's a murder mystery type film, I'm certain they will stop by Inaba_, Sora remarks silently and rather bleakly.

"Kanami... Coda-san... I don't have anything to with them anymore," Riku looks down.

"But wait... How many are coming? We only have small bed and breakfasts around here... Got it! They can stay at the Amagi Inn! Alright, I need to go tell that manager guy I was just talking to!" The deputy mayor realizes before he walks off.

Then Inoue, Riku's old manager then walks by saying hello to Riku, "Oh, Riku-kun. Nice to see you."

"Inoue-san... What do you want today?" Rise wonders sounding tired.

"I'm down here scouting film locations, so I thought I'd come see you. I wanted to hear your answer one more time, face to face," Inoue responds but then she asks him, "Are you sure you're not coming back?"

"I... I'm not going back... I can't look anywhere near them, it's not going to work out for me at all. You understand?" Riku glances away as he answers.

"I see... Okay, I understand. Well, now I can focus on my new job. You know how I used to manage both you and Kanami? Well now... I'm sorry but I had too... I signed up as Eizo Coda's manager. Remember how we were talking about doing that movie? They picked Coda-kun as your replacement... We're going to sell Coda-kun with Kanamin. I have every confidence he'll be just as popular... No, even more popular than you," Inoue informs.

"I, I see..." Riku appears upset almost by the news as he leans on a chair for support.

"Although... Eizo is an ordinary guy. We have to 'polish,' him so he sells but you had that spark... You learned fast, adapted well to new situations, had that smile that could be as strong or weak as you needed and those acting skills of yours! You were like an old pro. You could have reached heights most guys could never dream of... That's what I think, anyway... So... I just had to hear it from your own mouth," Inoue admits to Riku before saying to him, "Well then, goodbye. Stay healthy, okay?"

Sora turns to a almost trembling Riku as Inoue leaves, Riku tells Sora, "What the heck... That's not fair... After he made me answer. He never told me any of that when we were still working together... Acting skills? Of course I have them. What the heck? Telling me all that stuff now... It's too late! Damn that Eizo! I trusted him! To hell with her! To hell with Kanami Mashita... She's a liar and cheater and..."

"Riku, you're crying," Sora mentions concern as she reaches her hand up to Riku's cheeks and wipes a tear off.

Riku's eyes fill with hot angry tears and he begins to sob against his will.

"Hey... Why, am I crying? There's no reason to cry... There's nothing, to be sad about... Stuff like this happens to everyone... Girls cheat on her boyfriends... Hearts are broken... No one died... There's nothing of any worth to be so upset about. Nothing. Senpai... I, I don't know why I'm crying..." Riku reveals between sobs and trembling arms.

"You mustn't cry, Riku-kun," Sora pleads to him feeling tears prick at her eyes in response to seeing his pain.

A shaky and uneasy Riku laughs bitterly as she weeps, "Ha, ha... It's too late now... I, I lost... Everything... I don't know how but I lost everything... That girl I loved her so much but she didn''t love me back... What the hell am I meant to do now? I can't do this single thing, it's too hard... I'm scared... I'm sad... What's going on? Senpai... Please, stay here... Stay by, my side... Senpai... I'm sorry."

"Riku, you have me," Sora whispers with a great deal concern as she reaches out to Riku and holds him tightly to her body as he tremors and he weeps.

"Senpai... Sora... I have you... I have the others... I didn't lose everything... There, there are people who need me, right?" Riku cries as he shed unstoppable tears against Sora's shoulder which only makes her hold him tighter. Riku looks up at the grim faced Sora with a smile despite his tears.

Sora thinks to herself,_ I can feel his heart beating... There's no turning back now... I must careful with him, I must not hurt him. I care about him a lot more than what I should. I can never be with him and fall for him but I can be there for him. I must protect Riku._

"I'm going home now. My head's all messed up... I need time to think it all over. About how I feel now... I don't want to lose anything more. Goodbye, Sora-senpai," Riku whispers as Sora lets him go gradually.

Sora watches Riku walk away with a extremely heavy heart, she decides to take the scenic route home today.

On Saturday and the protagonists are spending time in the shopping district when they notice Teddie is his bear suit standing out the front of the gas station.

Teddie asks them, "Oh, Sensei Sora and Sensei Luke! The people here are so nice! Every time I come, they give me snacks! Like just now, they said, 'I'll give you this if you just go away!' Where am I supposed to go, though? Do you two want to go somewhere with me?"

"Not today, Teddie... Sorry," Sora answers feeling drained.

"I don't want to go either... Not today, anyhow," Luke adds.

Teddie replies, "Are you two busy, Sensei? Okay! Then I'll stay here and keep scrounging for snacks!"

The protagonists then enter the Velvet Room to update their Personas but then they split up as Sora is talking much to Luke as she usually would much to his anxiety.

It's Sunday, so Luke decides to distract himself by going down by the Samegawa River where he comes across Hisano the old lady in mourning clothes.

"My, Luke-kun. I'm happy to see you," Hisano notices Luke.

"It's been awhile want to talk?" Luke offers.

"I'd be happy to but still... The more I look at you, the more you remind me of him. His nose was just a little lower than yours, his eyes a bit smaller and his hair was shorter... Ha-aha, he was a handsome man," Hisano mentions to him as they sit down by the river's edge together.

"Who are you talking about?" Luke puzzles.

"Ha-aha... My husband. He was a kind man. Quite an attractive one, too... My husband passed away recently. Listen dear, do I look like Death to you?" Hisano responds.

"No, you don't, I've seen death. Nothing like you," Luke assures her shuddering at the first he faced death when he saw that person by the door of theater fall down on the day his parents were murdered by a mad man.

"I see... You mustn't become Death. When I'm with you, I feel like he has forgiven me... That can't possibly be true, though... After all, I'm the one who..." Hisano tells him.

"The one who?" Luke wonders.

"I'll see you later. Luke-kun," Hisano informs him.

"Goodbye," Luke nods before leaving and heading down the street.

Down the street, Luke runs into his friend Sora and Marie. Marie is excited at the prospect of searching her lost memories. Marie practically drags the protagonists to the Samegawa Riverbank and there Marie asks them, "So, about my memories... What do you think I should do?"

"Are there any clues?" Sora responds.

Marie shakes her head showing the siblings her bamboo comb, "No, nothing. Like I said before, this is the only thing I remember."

"Luke, if you remember, I told that I had this when I first started remembering... Will this help?" Marie wonders.

"Hmm... It's made of bamboo," Luke notes.

"Is that so... Bamboo? What, is that rare? But this doesn't look like the ones at Junes. They don't look anything like this," Marie asks.

"Yes, I agree. It seems older," Sora reflects.

"Do you know of any stores that might sell stuff like this?" Marie inquires.

"Tatsumi Textiles don't sell it but it might knw something about it? Perhaps... Kanji-kun or his mother might know something about the old bamboo com, maybe," Sora guesses.

"That old-timer's place? Hmm... That's kinda surprising. Well, let's go. The shopping district, was it?" Marie comments.

"Yep," Luke nods.

The three of them travel to Tatsumi Textiles where they discover Kanji and Riku there arguing about various things. Sora is just behind Luke and Marie.

"Yo, welcome... Oh, Senpai," Kanji recognizes them.

"Ooh, Sora-senpai! What a coincidence! Oh, Marie-chan's with you, too?" Riku exclaims seemingly impressed.

"Hello, Kujikawa-san," Luke greets him.

"Hi, Riku-kun. It's good to see bak to your usual self," Sora announces making Riku's eyes widen and he faces his head down using his hair to cover his face which confuses her.

"What was that?" Luke and Kanji ponder out loud about Riku's and Sora's interaction.

"Wait, Luke-kun... Don't tell me. You and Marie, the two of you are on a date," Riku opts to theorize with a matchmaking idea running thorugh his head.

"It's not like that. Sora's here too as you might remember who were blushing because of her a moment ago," Luke assures her as he points out Sora who waves.

Then Sora realizes what Luke said and slaps him on the back of the head.

"Ah, I wasn't blushing! Um... Geez, don't annoy me like that. So, did you come here to see Kanji?" Riku inquires.

"Kind of," Luke shrugs.

Sora elaborates, "Well... To honest, we have a favour to ask of Kanji."

"Huh? That's peculiar that Luke and Marie are here as well... But Sora-senpai, What's up anyway? What kind of favour do you do need?" Kanji questions.

"Marie, show him the comb," Luke prompts her.

Marie gets out her bamboo comb from her bag saying, "Do you know what this is? Tell me anything you know. Anything at all."

"This thing? It's, uh... It's a comb. A pretty damn old one," Kanji replies.

"That's horribly helpful," Luke sarcastically grumbles.

Riku remarks, "That's a comb? It doesn't look like it's easy to use, with that shape..."

Kanji interrupts asking, "So, what do you want from me? You need me to figure out where this thing came from?"

"Can you?" Sora wonders aloud.

"Er, I don't anything but..." Kanji turns to Riku for help but Riku just gives him a really? You're asking me this? Type Look. Thus Kanji then calls out to his mother, "Hey! Mum! Come over here! Yo!"

"Oh, yeah. Kanji's mum might know something about it," Riku reasons.

Kanji's mother comes out from the back of the store saying, "I hear you, I hear you. Don't shout so loud... Oh, hello. I haven't seen you three in a while. Is this girl another of Kanji's friends?"

"She wanted to know about this comb. You know anything, mum?" Kanji explains.

"A comb? Let me see," Kanji's mother replies after Kanji's mother analyzes the comb for a minute or two she announces, "Hmm... This is very old. I'm sorry. We don't carry anything like this one."

"Can you tell me anything about it? Anything at all," Marie half pleads.

Kanji's mother suggests to her that, "I've never seen a comb shaped like this. I don't think it would be for everyday use. You may have better luck asking at a museum or a gallery than at a clothing store."

"Wow," Sora whispers while Luke expresses his surprise by raising an eyebrow.

"Museum? Uh, so it's rare?" Riku deduces.

"Well... I don't know if it's rare but it's definitely not something that would be sold around here," Kanji's mother reveals.

Kanji rudely demands, "Huh? If it's not sold here, then where is somebody gonna get one? C'mon, lady, help us out here!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Kanji's mother scolds her son but then tells Marie, "I'm sorry I couldn't be any help but I've really never seen anything like this."

"Why do I have this? Would I have been given it as a gift?" Marie questions herself.

Kanji's mother informs Marie but Sora blinks in confusion as she recognizes the superstition that Ms Tastsumi mentions,"I'm not so sure about that. Combs don't make very good gifts. The word for comb, 'kushi,' has the sounds for the words for pain, 'ku,' and death, 'shi.' It's an old belief that combs have the power to cause separation but I don't know if kids today care about that stuff."

Riku notes with careful consideration, "Huh. I didn't know that but now that you think about it, it does have those words in it..."

"Yes, it seems very familiar when you think about," Sora murmurs deep in thought.

A customer for the store then comes in saying, "Are you in, Tatsumi-san? May I have a word with you?"

"I'm coming. Just a moment, please," Kanji's mother replies prior to her ordering her son, Kanji and then telling the others, "Kanji, please see to our guests... I need to speak with a customer. Please, make yourselves at home."

After Kanji's mother leaves to sort out a customer for her store, Tastumi Textiles; Luke, Sora, Riku, Kanji and Marie are standing around. Kanji mentions, "'Pain,' and 'death,' huh. Yeah, I guess I wouldn't want to give someone that."

"She said, 'separation?' I didn't know that combs are actually bad luck," Riku comments.

"Me neither," Sora quietly announces with a sigh.

"Separation? Hm..." Marie ponders holding her forehead.

"Marie-chan, are you all right? Does your head hurt?" Riku asks with concern.

When Marie doesn't answer, Kanji steps in saying to Marie, "Whoa, you okay? Sit your ass down and get some rest."

Marie grimaces in pain making Sora feel empathetic towards her but then suddenly it hits Sora thus prompting her to asks, "Marie, did you remember something?"

Marie admits ruefully, "I don't know but... There's something. Ugh, it's gone. I can't remember... Something came up in my mind. I was almost about to recall it..."

"What, you can't remember? You don't remember anything about that comb?" Kanji asks.

Riku frets, "Huh? Wait a second. That's not your comb?"

Marie shakes her head as she puts her comb away in her bag but Marie confuses Kanji and Riku, "Don't worry about it. That's my problem. This isn't a normal comb, huh?"

"Yeah, she said to try a museum or a gallery for answers," Sora confirms.

Marie decides telling the protagonists, "Maybe I'll remember something if we go to one of those. You two better help me, though."

"We got this," Luke assures Marie.

"I'm tired. I'm going home today but let's continues this later," Marie announces prior to just walking out the door.

Sora sighs letting out a deep breath as she frowns in thought as the comb thing. Kanji meanwhile asks about Marie, "Sora-senpai... What's up with her?"

"Marie-chan's a bit mysterious," Riku interrupts before Sora could answer.

"Marie's also leaving, we gotta, Sora... C'mon," Luke remarks grabbing his friend's arm and taking her with him on his journey to catch up with Marie. Sora thanks Kanji and Riku on her way out, though.

At home on that evening Setsuko is cooking a mouthwatering Kinpira with tofu, carrot, lotus root, soy, mirin and slivers of chili peppers for diner.

The following day, after classes are done for the day, Sora helps Tsubaki and Ryuu out with some studies tips as she can't find out anything about the case before she returns to her classroom as she forgot a few things at her desk but at her desk she finds Teddie in his human blonde boy form sitting there.

"Hey, it's Teddie! Teddie, hi... What's going on?" Sora puzzles.

"Yo, what's up, Sensei? Are ya on your way home?" Teddie inquires as he sits at Sora's desk with exaggerated nonchalance.

Sora blinks in confusion at how calm Teddie is despite the situation.

Teddie continues to speak, "Man, I get all excited when school's over. This feeling of freedom is like, such a rush."

"What are doing here?" Sora questions.

"I'm visiting! I want to see what it's like to be a student. I wanted to know more about this school thing that everyone goes to and it's much more fun than I thought it would be! One day won't be enough... He-ee-he-ee," Teddie explains.

Sora mutters under her breath, "So you plan on making this a habit... I hope this doesn't cause any problems."

Sora then leaves to go practice or rather attempt to practice her psychic vision power by forcing it to work and meanwhile Yosuke meets with Chie for training once classes are over after promising to do so at lunchtime.

Luke arrives at Dojima's to visit Sora and apologize for whatever he did wrong but he finds Sora in her room in a vision trance. A_nother vision. I wonder what it's about_, Luke remarks silently with curiosity.

"Hi, is someone there?" Sora asks her voice sounding slightly off because of the vision.

"Yeah, it's me, Luke. I'm sorry about the other day and..." Luke starts.

Sora interjects saying, "Don't worry about it... I'm been practicing."

"Okay but what are... Well, I guess I'll just wait until the vision is over," Luke decides.

oOo

Sora's Vision...

During training with Yosuke Chie stops from a moment as she blushes as she asks Yosuke, "Yosuke-kun, you remember the other day? How I said I also wanted to protect you... I want to know what you meant when you said, 'I'm counting on you." I have these mixed feelings about the whole thing... I'm so confused..."

Yosuke pauses and looks at Chie with mixed emotions as he is probably just as confused as Chie is about the whole thing but then it hits him. Yosuke blushes as he realizes what his heart is telling as it pounds in his chest.

"What I meant? At time, I didn't really know myself but now. I think I got it figured out. This is hard for me to say but I have to ask you at least once... Oh, well, here it goes... I just going to go straight out and say it... Chie Satonaka, will you be my girlfriend?" Yosuke nervously clarifies the issue for Chie.

"What! Huh? Umm... Okay... You sure? This is me were talking about," Chie stammers her cheeks going red.

"Yes, of course... Do you know another Chie Satonaka and why long are you going to leave me hanging? This is really nerve-racking... If you're going to reject me then get it over and done with," Yosuke requests his eyes looking directly into Chie's.

Chie nervously exclaims looking downward, "Then... Aw-ww, this... This is embarrassing! I'll be your girlfriend, fine! God I can't believe I just said that! Yosuke Hanamura you are infuriating and lovable at the same time!"

"Of course... It's my best quality. And you're just as annoying and lovable so you can't talk, Chie!" Yosuke mentions but he gulps and gently takes a step closer to Chie.

A blushing duo both takes steps closer to each other their heart pounding hard with each of those steps. Yosuke gently takes his shaky hand and places under Chie's chin as Chie takes her trembling hand and places it around Yosuke's shoulders.

They look each other in the eye nervously and suddenly it's as if all the nerves fade away as the draw each other in. Yosuke and Chie finally kiss each other lightly on the lips. Their lips tingle with a new sensation that they will cherish. Chie whispers to him, "Can we try that again? I... I... Hanamura, just kiss me."

"As you wish, Satonaka," Yosuke does as he was command with a broad grin. He sweeps Chie off her feet and into his arms where Chie melts as their lips connect once again. Yosuke gasps afterward and he is about to break away from Chie thinking she'll probably kick him if he tried kissing her again but Chie holds him tighter.

"Let's stay like this for awhile longer," Chie suggests as she leans up and lightly kissing Yosuke who kisses her back.

Sora then tells Luke about her vision and he seems pleased to hear that he was right to try and put Yosuke and Chie together.

_The next day, Sora has an unforced vision of Chie & Yosuke. Luke arrives when at this point in the the vision and is waiting for it to end so he can talk to Sora. _

They then return to a playful training session but eventually Chie tells him that she wants to see his house as since they are a couple now, she should at least know what her boyfriend's place looks like. Thus Yosuke brings Chie to his room at his place after Chie begged him after they finished training down by the river. Yosuke anxiously rubs his neck as he lets Chie into his room which he is thankful that he cleaned up the other day.

"Ah, this is my room... I'll put on some music," Yosuke decides putting on the CD which he had placed some songs on as he was thinking about Chie and Luke said music is a good way of clearing your head.

The songs on the CD are; _If That's Ok With You_ by Shayne Ward, _Right Now_ by SR-71, _Dirty Little Secret _by The All-American Rejects, _Something Right_ by Westlife and _Just The Way I'm Not_ By All Time Low which is the current one that's playing. P.S. Yosuke likes American music and he's best subject is English but all the rest of his school subjects are... Well, he's better than Chie but don't let Chie know that, Yosuke feels that way or he'll be in for a thrashing.

"Hmm... So this is your room. It's pretty clean," Chie comments sitting on the couch in Yosuke's room next to him.

"I just cleaned it the other day, so you're lucky," Yosuke answers.

Chie blushes as she inquires, "Oh, well... How does the room usually look?"

"It's messier," Yosuke confesses scratching the back of his light-brown haired head.

Chie chuckles, "Ha-aha, yeah? That makes me feel better. My room is full of posters and stuff. Aha-ah-ha..." Chie's cheeks go bashfully pink panicking, "Oh, um... I, I'm sorry to barge in like this... Well... You see, there's something I want you to hear. Only you..."

"Yes," Yosuke nods after gulping and looking anxiously at Chie.

"Um... I still don't have a clue what my good points are but I thought if I could just keep on searching. I was thinking... Maybe both of us together could search," Chie informs.

"That sounds good," Yosuke reflects aloud as his cheek burn scarlet.

"Yeah! So, here..." Chie declares suddenly standing.

"Hmm? What are you doing?" Yosuke stands up and he faces Chie looking at her straight in the eyes with his our ones.

"From me to you," Chie hands Yosuke wristbands which he accepts. Chie assures him, "Oh and it's new, so it's clean! It makes a matching pair with mine. Ha-aha..."

"It's sweet but when did you get this? You are had this all planned out before I even knew! Bloody woman," Yosuke grumbles hal-heartily places the wristbands on.

Chie ignores him mostly as she realizes, "I think this, 'power,' of mine is what I wanted all along. The power to protect everyone... I understand now. I'm not supposed to use it to become more self-reliant... I'm supposed to use this power to protect people... Yukiko, my friends, my family, this town and you..."

Chie's and Yosuke's eyes suddenly flash as Chie's Persona Tomoe has transfigured itself to a new form called Suzuka Gongen.

_On the Sora's end, she gasps and grabs Luke's hand in shock. The Chie and Yosuke kissing part was kind of expected for her but a new Persona for Chie is a little different. Luke somewhat gets drag into the vision too and sees Chie's new Persona. Luke's reaction however is shrugging. He doesn't really care to much about it._

Chie actually notices her Persona changing, "My, new power..."

"You noticed... Thank goodness for that. I thought I was going insane for moment of two, there," Yosuke breathes a sigh of relief.

"I have you to thank for this. I love you but I still hate you too, so... Meh," Chie passionately reveals.

_This maxes the Chariot Arcana social link for the Protagonists on the other end of things as they eavesdrop, mostly against their will, on the couple. _

As Chie shifts nervously anticipating an answers, Yosuke gives her one by hugging her tightly in his arms whispering, "I love you too."

"I, I just got done with training. I'm still all sweaty. Wait, wait! Uh, that's not what I meant... Ugh... What am I saying?" Chie frets with embarrassment.

Yosuke smirks shaking his head, "That's just like you."

"What do you mean, it's, 'just like me?' Idiot," Chie scolds punching him a few times in the arm light-heartily.

Yosuke reaches underneath Chie's chin bringing her lips up his and he kiss her with amorous affectionate which she returns.

"Oh, Yosuke where are you're parents and Teddie?" Chie inquires.

"Um... Odd question. My parents are out of town on an overnight business trip and Teddie is... I think the poor guy got the night shift... I almost feel sorry for him but... Why are even asking me this?" Yosuke answers sounding confused.

"I was thinking of staying over for quite awhile after that kiss," Chie smirks.

Vision goes dark, as Chie draws Yosuke towards herself and kisses him again.

_Sora and Luke give each other looks as if to say they won't be telling the other team members that they just saw Chie and Yosuke do... _

oOo

Two days later, in the morning Sora and Luke walk to school together quietly talking about their thoughts and their lives but avoid the subject of the case as they know they'll just argue about it if they do.

"Morning Senapi," Kanji greets the protagonists who are on good terms again.

Yosuke waves walking up also, "Yo. So you two ready for the trip yet? This guys won't shut up about it."

Sora and Luke appear to tense up upon seeing Yosuke.

"Yosuke-senpai hasn't even started packing. He's all like, 'was that tomorrow?' What's up with that?" Kanji counters.

"Yeah, I bet you were far too busy with..." Luke begins to scoff but Sora shuts up with a elbow in the ribs and a strained sweet smile.

"Ah... What?" Yosuke wonders confused.

"Never mind, Luke's being weird again," Sora assures him.

"C'mon you guys! This trip will be awesome!" Kanji exclaim pumping his arm.

"You are way too excited about this. I mean, you're even worried about how many boxes of animal crackers to bring," Yosuke responds.

"Kanji-kun! Please, bring like twenty," Sora playfully pleads.

"What? We're only gonna be there for two nights!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Yeah, there are convenience stores in Port Island as you might recall, Sora," Luke adds.

"I know but how would you? You never paid attention there," Sora counters.

Kanji eyes widen, "For serious! I've never really left this place, so... Huh... I wonder if the murders here got as much play over there, too."

"Huh?" Luke and Yosuke question.

"Like that Mitsuo Kubo dude. They're still showing him on TV here. Every time I switch on the tube, the news is showing like, what he wrote in his yearbook. Pisses me off, man. The stinking media's slapping together anything they can find to make the dude look like a born criminal. People think they can say anything they want about a guy who's been branded a criminal... It's just nor right," Kanji complains explaining to them.

"I agree whole-heartily," Sora nods.

"I mean, I still hate the guy's guts but I don't know... After getting involved with all this, I stared to realize how off base most rumours are... It's so messed up," Kanji clarifies.

"Well, I gotta admit, the news can be pretty out there," Yosuke notes.

"Oh, look it's Naoto... Hi, Naoto-san, good morning!" Sora notices smiling.

"Good morning," Naoto nods while wondering why Sora still uses the -san rather -kun.

"Oh just one second..." Sora states before turning to Kanji, "So animal crackers on the class trip, don't forget to bring some for me, okay?"

"Alright," Kanji agrees.

"Thank you! You're the best!" Sora exclaims hugging Kanji making his cheek turn pink and Naoto shift uncomfortably.

"Happy to help, Sora-senpai, you're a good friend," Kanji mentions but then he pauses when he notices Naoto, "Naoto-kun! Ah, I gotta to go somewhere..."

Luke starts but he is interrupted, "Where you were..."

"Oh yeah, I, I'm on duty today! Heh, heh, heh! Well, see ya later, Naoto!" Kanji stammers before quickly fleeing.

"Did I say something?" Naoto question.

"Don't worry, It's not your fault," Sora assures the detective.

"No, actually that's just Kanji, " Yosuke mutters about Kanji.

Luke turns up his music walking away and shakes his head with Yosuke following as Naoto and Sora chat to each other. They seem to get along but Naoto is worried that Sora might know the detective's secret.

That afternoon, Sora seeks out Kanji to ask him about Naoto who it seems to have met him on few occasions to interview him after he got kidnapped.

After Sora reluctantly agrees to not talking about Naoto with Kanji, she manages to convince Kanji to spend the remainder of the afternoon with her. They soon discover themselves down by the Samegawa riverbed.

"I can't get this place outta my head. I keep wondering if that rabbit the kid tossed out might of washed ashore around here. If he finds it now, he'll just feel bad," Kanji admits to her buts adds, "Not that I'm wading in today or anything."

Sora breathes a sigh of relief, "Good. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Hey, mister! There you are!" Calls out a familiar voice of a young boy the same one who lost the rabbit doll at the river. The boy tells Kanji, "Sana-chan was really happy! I've been looking for you ever since!"

"Look, kid. Quit calling..." Kanji starts but decides, "Ah, forget it."

"Can you make some more, mister? My mum really wants one! Sana-chan's mum does too! They said they'll pay you!" the boys pleads talking about the rabbit dolls, Kanji made.

Kanji is taken a back, "Huh! Pay me? I don't need that... I, it ain't like I'm a pro at this."

The boy persists anyway knowing Kanji will do it either way, "My mum wants a cat and Sana-chan's mum wants a dog. And my teacher wants a pink alligator."

Kanji scratches his head, "A pink alligator? Oh, like the one in that storybook, huh?"

"Aw, that's cool. An old friend of mine actually wrote that story he was a family friend, his mother was close friend's with my mum," Sora reflects.

"You knew, Akinari Kamiki who wrote the story about the pink alligator and the bird!" The boy exclaims stunned.

"Yeah, I met him when I was little... He was a brave soul even then," Sora reminisces.

"So, mister, are you going to make them? Please," the boy inquires.

"Fine, then... I'll get around to it sometime," Kanji mutters.

"Yay! Thank you! Remember, you promised!" The boy cheers before heading off.

Kanji comments, "Strange situation I got myself into, ain't it?"

"It's good for you," Sora informs him patting him on the back.

"Good? I don't really know. When I was in elementary school, I fixed a classmate's bag this one time. Thinking back... I guessI liked her. I only did it to make her happy but the next day, all the girls were making fun of us... She cried. I didn't understand why but ya know... I thought I'd done something wrong. So I never thought... I'd be thanked for doing this stuff. Ha-aha, it feels good. Hearing, 'thank you,' I like it!" Kanji ponders.

Sora smiles, "So it should, you're truly talented. You should receive much more respect for it... It's a skill not many have. A truly special one."

Kanji laughs bashfully, "Oh... Well, I gotta jet. I have to go to Okina Station. To the, uh... Fabric shop. I'm outta material, so... Later!"

"Bye!" Sora calls out cheerfully as Kanji rushes off with a smile.


	29. Chapter 29 - Tatsumi Port Island

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

**_Author's Note : Current pairings in the story so far... _**

**First there is Yosuke x Chie they act like a married couple with the way they argue sometimes so I just had to pair them up.**

**Riku x Sora is currently in progress. Riku's character is Rise's male version so he must have a crush on the protagonist. That and I thought about Luke x Sora for a bit but... I didn't see happening really so Riku x Sora it is. Although it's a bit one sided with Riku pursuing Sora because Sora's not really up for a relationship because of her prior experiences with boyfriends.**

**Kanji x ? ?... Kanji's of course being paired with someone who he has a crush on. Although this pairing will take awhile to actually begin in comparison to the others.**

**Luke x Yukiko/A lot of other girls... Yes, Luke's the type of character who is going to have a little harem. Although, Luke's want to have a harem is going to be common knowledge to pretty much all characters. Thus the girls who fall for Luke have prior knowledge of his ways.**

It's the 8th of September, it's the first day of the class trip. The protagonists feel nostalgic as they arrived with their current classmates at the front of the Gekkoukan High School.

"It's great to back despite the fact I don't even remember the place at all... Maybe it was a bad thing being so dead to the world for all those years. I think I missed out," Luke muses.

"Yeah, I've really missed this place," Sora agrees but looks downwards as she catches the pity filled look of the principal and Chihiro, her ex-best friend. Sora used to be on the Student Council with her before her accident and before her move to Inaba. Sora hasn't contacted Chihiro at all since moving to Inaba so she feels guilty.

"Whoa, what's up with this place? This school's way too big!" Yosuke exclaims.

"It used to even bigger before..." Sora mentions as she looks over to the place where the accident that Joji and several other students perished in. There's a memorial there now. Sora feels ice climb into her veins and she tries to detach herself from emotions,

"Wait... If Yasogami can't beat them on size, we're totally sunk," Yosuke mopes.

"You're totally sunk, I'm a ex-student of this place, I get ranked up," Luke disagrees.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Yosuke grumbles.

"I don't think it was meant to," Luke points out expecting Sora to scold him but to his concern she doesn't even appear to notice him at all.

The Gekkoukan High's principal announces, "Well, uh, next I will explain about our fine education institution and the reasons for its establishment!"

The principal continues, "It's an honour to have out former students, Luke Ashida and... The ever missed Sora Narukami joining us too... Miss Narukami I hope you are feeling better now you've had some help but uh, I'd like to start with a proverb... 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well,' and..."

As the principal goes on and on, Chie yawns feeling bored, "Is this principal in love with his own voice or what?"

"Chie! He'll hear you!" Yukiko warns.

The principal mentions that, "Ah-hem... Our school is closed toady but ah, because of this rare opportunity for cultural exchange. Some of our students will walk you through these halls. First, though, a student body representative will say a few words."

Chihiro's familiar face yet more mature face than what Sora saw last time she was in Tatsumi Port Island speaks eloquently, "Thank you, Principal. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. My name is Chihiro Fushimi as two amongst already know. I'm a second-year student and the Student Council President here at Gekkoukan. It's an honour to meet you all today."

"Holy moly, that girl's unbelievable!" Yosuke's jaw drops.

"She's my old best friend," Sora speaks her voice distant.

"Sora... What's up?" Yosuke remarks.

"Yeah, you're right, Yosuke. She's cute... Chihiro's the most bewitching bespectacled beauty I've ever laid eyes upon," Luke admits trying to draw attention away from Sora who clearly doesn't want it.

"You guys... Stop overreacting!" Chie demands kicking Luke in the back of the leg making him wince.

Kanji points out, " Yeah, you're going a little overboard..."

"I know a girl totally off the charts even when compared with this beauty," Yosuke adds making Chie blush but no one but Sora and Luke notice the exchange.

Luke whispers to Sora about Yosuke and Chie, "Um, Sora. Do you think the others are blind or something? They're not saying anything about them two."

"I don't think they would see it. They aren't looking for it," Sora whispers back happy to focus on something else.

"This is the first time our school has invited another student body for a true cultural exchange. To learn about others is to learn about oneself and is the first step on the road to self-betterment... This I believe. To ensure a worthwhile experience for each and everyone of you, we will do our best to help you accomplish that. So let us enjoy our time together! Thank you very much," Chihiro elaborates.

Everyone erupts into a grand applause as Chie realizes, "She beat me in every category..."

"Not category. surely. You still hit better than her," Yosuke comforts her much Chie just narrows her eyes with irritation.

"Alright, everyone get into groups with your classmates!" Ms Kashiwagi announces.

Sora, Luke, Yosuke, Chie and Kanji make a group together.

Chihiro suddenly exclaims as the rest of the class spreads out, "Oh no! What should I do?"

"Hi, Chihiro-chan," Sora calls her over after clearing her throat as she deliberately hides her arms behind her back not wanting to remain her old friend.

"Sora-chaan! It's so great to see you. I've missed you," Chihiro beams hugging Sora much to her surprise.

"I've missed you too. Glad you don't hate me," Sora responds after Chihiro let her go.

"I could never hate you. You're my best friend no matter what you do. I'm sorry that I didn't make that clear and that I wasn't there for you," Chihiro assures Sora.

"Looks like you might need some help," Sora notes.

Chihiro wonders, "Ha-aha... Yeah, I might. Last year, was a lot easier when you did most of the planning and the work. I don't think everyone realized how much you did for everyone. So, could I bother you for a moment to hand out these papers, sometime? Please?"

"Of course, what are they, though?" Sora inquires accepting the papers.

"They're today's schedule for everyone... I'm sorry to be so disorganized, I forgot to do it myself. I'm so sorry, and you all came so far," Chihiro apologizes with a worried expression upon her face.

"You're doing a great job, you've came a long way too. Don't fret," Sora informs Chihiro.

"No... I'm still struggling. Even with everyone's support, I'm barely pulling through. As you Know, Sora-kun, I used to get nervous very easily and I once had a phobia of men, too. But Minato-san helped me get over that one for sure," Chihiro giggles.

"I remember how you said he helped you quite well," Sora smirks raising the groups eyebrows wondering what they could be referring to exactly.

"In fact, I didn't write the speech on my own either... One of the former Student Council Presidents, Mitsuru Kirijo helped me," Chihiro admits.

"I've heard about her from Sora," Luke remarks shocking Chihiro.

"He talked! What did you do to make him talk!" Chihiro exclaims.

"I talked, I'm a person. What did you expect me to do?" Luke questions.

"You never said a word even in classes, even to teachers... All last year. I'm sorry but I'm a little shocked," Chihiro explains surprising the others.

"Luke and I met on the train. I felt like talking to someone, anyone and he was nice enough to respond with judgement or prejudice," Sora informs her old best friend to which Chihiro nods understanding while the rest of the group feel out of the loop.

"Hm... Mitsuru-senpai was the president, last year here and she was amazing... I always looked up to her. I should call her later and tell her the speech was a success! You should call her, too, Sora-chan! Senpai would love to know you're back at Gekkoukan even if it's only for a few days," Chihiro suggests.

"I'll do that. She always tried to help me," Sora nods.

Chihiro sighs with relief, "She's been wanting to hear from you. After all you were the Student Council President last year."

"What but she was a first year!" Kanji exclaims.

Chihiro enlightens the group, "Yeah, but she had great leadership skills and she was the culture club manager, the sports club manager and she was in most of the clubs too. Sora was quite popular until the incidents with Ichiro-san and Joji-san. May they rest in peace. Sora-chan always did her work so well even though the ground underneath her was crumbling and I'm such a failure compared to her... I had no idea how she did it. I understand now why she broke down."

"I wasn't that good. I let everyone down, remember? Anyway don't you have you're job do to now?" Sora points out.

"Oh but listen to me, going on and on about my problems... I'm sorry. I have to stop babbling when I get nervous," Chihiro apologizes prior to saying, "Um, your group is scheduled for a special lecture soon. The classroom is on the second floor. I have some arrangements to make with your student council, so please excuse me. See you, Sora!"

Sora watches Chihiro walk away with great regret. _I have to call her. She used to be my best friend but I was refused to reach out to her. Why do I believe I had to do everything myself?_, she comments in her mind.

"Did I just hear her say, 'special lecture? We came all this way to be lectured!" Yosuke complains with annoyance.

Yukiko takes one of the schedules reading it, "Let's see, our class is... It's being taught by someone named Mr Edogawa. The lecture's about Qabbalah..."

"Kaba-what?" Chie puzzles.

"You don't know? I'st a casino" Kanji mentions.

"It's not a casino... Mr Edogawa, he's Gekkoukan's school nurse and he teaches magic. So Qabbalah, it's a word from Hebrew meaning 'reception,' it is a Western esoteric and mystical tradition. The Qabbalah draws upon many influences, notably including; Jewish Kabbalah, Western astrology, Alchemy, pagan religions, gnosticism, hermerticism, Freemasonry, tantra and the symbolisms of the tarot cards. As you might imagine, I've heard the lecture already last year," Sora informs.

"Ugh... So, when's our free period?" Yosuke asks.

Luke looks at the schedule shaking his head, "There isn't one."

"What?" Chie looks at the schedule and sighs prior to saying, "We really don't get one. We have classes all through today. Tonight and tomorrow, we'll be staying at a hotel... We'll have free time tomorrow and the day after, until we leave at noon."

"You gotta be kidding me," Yosuke cringes.

Yukiko advises, "Come on, guys! Let's focus on our studies for now, so we can enjoy our free time later!

"yeah, work hard play harder," Sora supports.

After arriving at the classroom, Mr Edogawa gives an interesting lecture on the mythical version of the creation of Japan. Luke and Sora both seem weirdly drawn to the subject in way that neither of them can describe.

"Welcome... Nice to meet you all. Nice to see some familiar faces too. Ashida, catch this will you? It's one of my alchemical concoctions try some, I've managed to make one that works and doesn't taste bad," Mr Edogawa throws a glass potion bottle at Luke.

Luke catches it and has a daring sip, "Nice... Good improvement needs to less sweet though."

"Right, thank you... I finally got you to talk to me. About time. Now, a meeting is only the beginning stage of parting, the Alpha and the Omega. My name is Edogawa and I'll be keeping you company for this period. You are all from Yasogami High, eh? Ah, a high school of many gods. Hey, Narukami, catch this will you," Mr Edogawa declares.

"Okay, thanks," Sora catches the object that looks just like the alchemical concoction that Luke just had. Sora has a sip of the concoction and notices it's indeed very sweet, so sweet it's sickly so.

"How is it?" Mr Edogawa inquires.

"As Luke said, sir... It's very sweet, definitely on the edge of sickly sweet," Sora reports.

"Ah... Interesting, my theory was correct," Mr Edogawa mumbles before announcing,"I had considered a lecture on Qabbalah philosophy but I have a better idea now... Ee-he-he. Since I was able to meet you all today, I shall tell you a story of partings. One could say that this is Japan's oldest tale of curses. You know about the gods who created this country, I assume? Narukami, you're up?"

Sora answers that, "According to Shinto myth the two gods that created this country were know as Izanagi, 'he who invites,' and Izanami 'she who invites.' They got along very well but one day, Izanami died when giving birth to Kagutsuchi, the fire god. After this Izanagi was so angry with his son Kagutsuchi that Izanagi beheaded the fire god and divided Kagutsuchi's body into eight pieces using his sword Ame no Ohabari. Izanagi lamented Izanami's death so much that he left for the land of the dead to bring her back. Yomi... The dark, dark underworld. There Izanagi asked Izanami who had become a dweller in that land of shadows, to come back with him to the land above. The goddess not yet aware of her husband's action to her son Kagutsuchi, so she replied by saying she would negotiate with the god of the underworld and asked Izanagi to wait for her. However some say Izanagi curious to know what was going on, so he broke his promise and set his comb alight to look around. What he saw, was the goddess Izanami whose body was that of a living copse. Terrified, Izanagi ran away but the enraged Izanami chased after him, for she knew what he did to their son! After dodging the many demons sent after him, Izangi reached the entrance of the underworld, Yomotsu Hirasaka... He set in place a large boulder as a barrier between the two worlds and got away unharmed. When the dreadful goddess reached the boulder, Izanagi said his farewell to her."

"Yes, good Narukami. Now that goodbye Izagani said, is the curse known as the 'kotodo,' curses beget curses and Izanami said to the god; 'if you're going to treat me this way, I will kill 1,000 humans in your world each day!' Izanagi regretfully accepted that the bonds between them were severed, saying; 'then I shall give life to 1,500 each day.' Thousands die and ten thousands are born. That is the curse upon this country... Many of you may have already known this famous story. However there has been recent finds that suggest there was another version. I'd be delighted if you were to accept this story today as an 'invitation to acquiring knowledge. The other version proclaims that upon Izanami's death bed she transferred her soul to that of a mortal being - a human. Now after Izanagi killed his son her discovered this fact so he hunted Izanami down. He found her in human form, a living copse in a way and he assaulted her bringing her mortal body to a state of death in an attempt to free her from its shell. However Izanami had enough with the god and rejecting him only angering the god further when she travel from her decaying mortal shell to Yomi, the dark underworld where she become a denizen of that world. As according to the myth was rare thing to do. As the souls are always immortal thus in those day when the body died, the souls did not leave they stayed in their rotting shell and experience great agony as their bodies slowly wither away. There Izanami became it's ruler and became like a sister to the judge of the underworld and co-ruler of it, Enma Dai-Ō, the Great King Enma also known as Yama in other traditions. When Izanagi craved for his Izanami, his wife, he follow her down into Yomi where he soon discovered she was intending to reborn as a human ever few years, he was disgusted. Izanagi tried to forcefully take her back to the upper world but she had already signed her soul to contract that forbid her from doing so. Then Enma informed Izanami of her husband's role in her son's fate... After hearing this news, she in a rage attempted to killI Izanagi but he fled. After dodging the many demons sent after him, Izanagi reached the entrance of the underworld, Yomotsu Hirasaka. The god made the barrier between the two worlds. There he said he would give life to 1,000 each day so that there were enough bodies to go around so he could find Izanami again in her next life as a human. Izanami replied that she would take the lives of 1,000 each day so that they needed not to suffer when their wounds brought their bodies to death then at least their souls needed not to suffer in the torment also and could be free. Izanami spoke her final words for that parting that forevermore mortal souls like Immortal souls would be able to flee their dead body whenever they wished. Izanagi furious, countered that he would give life to 1,500 each day so that there will always been those who seek to reap the souls before their appointment time. That reminds me... In the olden day people took these stories seriously... Things lighting only one fire at night and throwing combs were taboo. By the way, at Hana no Iwaya, the grave where Izanami is said to have descended to the underworld. To this day, people decorate it with flowers when they hold festivals nearby. It may be merely ceremonial but everyone wants to look beautiful. It's how they show their consideration to the goddess who may feel that way," Mr Edogawa monologues until the bell cuts him off from speaking, "Ah, is our time up already? I may heave gone on too long... Ee-he-he..."

On their way through the halls of Gekkoukan High, Chie, Yosuke, Kanji, Yukiko, Luke and Sora stop when they notice the school's awards case. There are a lot of photos of Sora there most of them show her as wining some championship sports competition or as a member of many different clubs. Luke is shocked to actually see all the awards that Sora received last year. Sora told him about it but she didn't quite let him know she was this good. Yukiko is god-smacked as she lists all the clubs that Sora was in last year, "Oh my goodness! How many clubs? Archery Club best shooter award, Music Club Songbird of the year, Art Club best piece of the year, Fashion Club unofficial treasurer award, Boxing Team the only female member and Kendo team so that's why you were so good with the katana. Swim team, I remember you saying that you were good but I had no idea you broke the region's record by half the time. Track Team, wow Sora-chan you almost went to state but you pulled out because you had the Fencing championship. Youngest Student Council President with Hidetoshi Odagiri as your Vice President and Chihiro as your disciplinary committee supervisor. Volleyball Club champion and Tennis Club endeavor award. All those clubs yet you still were in the Cooking Club as their a captain and you were in the school's performance of The Snow Queen as the lead character. Oh, wait! I missed one...Photography Club most romantic pictures... Wow so that's what Joji looked like... He's so cute, no wonder you fell for him."

Everyone turns to expresses their positive opinions of Sora but she had already walked away from them.

Later on during the evening everyone arrives in front of a familiar looking hotel, the teacher Ms Kashiwagi announces, "Alright, here we are. The Seaside Clamshell Inn. We'll be staying here tonight. So what do you think? It was me who found this place. It just opened not too long ago. It's got that modern look and the price was right! Personally, I think it was an excellent choice."

"This isn't a regular hotel, it's on Shirakawa Boulevard... The sign says hotel but it's totally a lovers hotel," Luke comments

"We can't be staying here!" Tsubaki the red haired Tsundere girl exclaims with a panic as the other students go in.

"You there! Don't just stand there! Keep marching in," Ms Kashiwagi commands.

Tsubaki follows her group and Ms Kashiwagi in with a pained look. However Luke lingers behind with Sora when she and others (Yosuke, Riku, Kanji, Chie and Yukiko) walk up and join the red eyed boy.

"Isn't there something funny about this place?" Yosuke grimaces referring to the hotel.

"Is there? We don't have these modern hotels in Inaba, so I can't tell," Chie questions.

"This place as I was saying to Tsubaki, this hotel's in an area called Shirakawa Boulevard so it's probably a lover's hotel and..." Luke starts.

Yosuke cuts him off, "That's all right, Luke. I don't think I wanna know anymore."

"I want to know more," Riku argues as Sora face palms.

"Hm, hm, hm... Faster than I expected. This is quite the hotel. If they were to meet me... I wonder, what would the look on Yosuke's face be?" A mysterious yet strangely familiar sounding voice chuckles.

"Huh? Who's that! Look! Up there!" Yosuke yelps eyes searching for the source of the voice that's strangely familiar.

Yukiko gasps looking up to the roof of a building, "It can't be!"

"Ha-aa!" shouts the owner of the mysterious voice as two cats meow beside him. The group cringe as the owner of the voice, Teddie jumps of the building but he's perfectly fine despite the loud crashing sound as Teddie hums, "Hm, Hm, hm... Shoo bee do bee..."

"Teddie! What're you doing here?" Kanji questions.

"The lonely bear inside of me went stir crazy!" Teddie answers.

"Gr... If only I could detect people in the real world," Riku grumbles.

"How did you come here? Do you have some special ability!" Chie asks Teddie.

"No, I took the train," Teddie replies.

"Where did you get money?" Luke wonders.

"I swore off Topsicles and saved up the money I got working at Junes. I knew where you were going, thanks to Yosuke's 'trip guide.' You guys have free time tomorrow, right? No use hiding it! I already know!" Teddie declares.

Yosuke questions, "How in the world did you make it here looking like that? I mean, why wear the bear suit here!"

Teddie announces, "I almost got thrown in the trash a couple times but I kept hanging onto the promise Sensei Sora made to go on a date with me! That's what gave me strength to carry on!"

'I don't remember that... But good work, Teddie, that's very brave of you. Actually I do remember saying I'll hang out with you, though," Sora tells him.

"Yay! You remember, Sensai Sora! Is it okay with Yuki-chan and Chie-chan too?" Teddie cheers.

"Let's all go together, then. Is that all right with you?" Yukiko suggests.

"Mmm... It's a deal!" Teddie agrees.

"Well, since I lived here for most of last year, I'll be sure to show you guys around tomorrow," Sora informs them.

"I've been here before too, so I'll help," Rise adds.

"I guess, we could go to Paulownia Mall first and there's a great place there we can hit later on, too but I need Sora to give the directions to someone since I would get everyone terribly lost," Luke muses.

"We could shopping," Yukiko suggests.

Teddie agrees, "Ooh, shopping. That sounds great!"

"The other students don't know Port Island that well, so they're just gonna go wherever the school recommends," Chie comments.

"Well, I guess a shopping spree beats a factory tour. Alright, we're in too," Yosuke decides.

"Leave it to me and Sora-senpai," Riku giggles.

"Well, just you and Luke to start off... There's some place no someone I want to see while I'm still here, is that okay?" Sora inquires.

"Of course,take all the time you need," Luke nods suddenly solemn.

"Now, before the fun starts, we gotta deal with guy," Yosuke sighs gesturing to Teddie.

"Can't you sleep outside for the night? That suit should keep ya nice and cozy," Kanji suggests to the bear.

"Cruelty to animals! You don't knowhow much trouble I went through to get here! I tool the slow train all this way! Do you hear? The slow train!" Teddie proclaims dramatically.

The noise has appeared to have attracted the attention of Ms Kashiwagi, "Now, now, you kids aren't bickering about your room allocations, are you?"

Chie swears under her breath.

"What's the matter? Oh? What's this giant teddy bear?" Ms Kashiwagi questions.

"I made it today in class," Luke jokes but his tone is too deadly serious for it to really work at all well.

Luke cringes inwardly as Ms Kashiwagi chuckles, "My... You must have some nimble fingers... Alright, now hurry on inside with it. By the way, these rooms are amazing. Every room has a waterbed! But don't flip the wrong switch when you're turning on the lights or your bed will start spinning."

As Ms Kashiwagi heads back inside, Luke wonders, "Why did they even let a bunch of high school students go here?"

"Ah, I don't know... Anyways, I'm looking forward to tomorrow," Chie changes the topic.

Yosuke remarks, "Yeah but I'm exhausted... For so many reasons..."

The rest of the group abandon Luke and Sora to deal with the Teddie situation.

"What should we do?" Sora wonders.

"Ted, act like a stuffed animal," Luke commands which Teddie obeys until...

"I gotta pee," Teddie announces.

"So, it's good idea to hurry then... I'll help you carry him in," Sora concludes as her best friend, Luke nods.

It's the second day of the school trip, in the afternoon the group are touring Tatsumi Port Island with Luke (not really), Sora and Rise as their guides. However Sora leaves the team to go give a few of her old friends some surprise visits after a few hours. Sora's still out by the time Luke and the others are taken to Club Escapade at the Paulownia Mall at Luke's and Riku's recommendation.

Luke announces, "Welcome to Club Escapade, I wonder if that Vincent guy with girlfriend troubles is still here?"

"Whoa! So this is a club!" Kanji exclaims looking at the dance floor.

Chie cheers, "Who-Oo! I'm totally ready for this!"

"There's nothing like this back home," Yukiko marvels at the place.

Sora then comes down the stairs with a grand entrance as the song changes to the song _Wiping All Out_, she's wearing a just past the mid thigh length turquoise blue dress with black lace overskirt stemming down from the black satin bow encircling her waist. Sora's hair glows and sparkles under the changing club's lights as waves to them particularly making Riku and Teddie swoon. Riku blushes red and looks away feeling quite nervous and Teddie's jaw hangs open until Minato closes it for him.

"So how was the friend visiting business?" Luke inquires.

"As you might expect it to be... I gave them some flowers and said a prayer of two... I saw Keinosuke, he's doing good but... Anyway what are you guys doing there?" Sora answers.

"What? Look who's talking! You were here before we were us?" Yosuke challenges her.

"True... I shouldn't be talking... Thought, I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this, I've haven't been here in ages," Sora laughs.

"Oh yeah, right... Forgot it's just strange to see you in such an outfit," Riku comments uncertainly glancing at her.

Sora blushes, "What's wrong with my outfit? Is it too much, I thought since it's a club I should dress up and..."

"Don't worry, the dress and you are gorgeous! You should never fear because Teddie's always here!" Teddie reassures.

"Ah? Thank you but I'm not that good..." Sora puzzles.

"You look fine stop worrying, so much," Riku assures her making her smile but instantaneously looks really guilty for being happy to hear that from Riku.

"The clientele is fairly trustworthy, so I didn't expect any problems but it's nice see you guys here. Anyway, since I don't have get you guys to come to me... I was wondering, can I join in with everyone?" Sora inquires covering guilty look with smile as it was a mask.

"Of course, why not," Yukiko answers.

"Yeah, we certainly aren't going to make you leave," Chie comments.

"Thank you," Sora sighs in relief.

Kanji is still acting very strange thus Sora feels worry, "What's wrong, you okay, Kanji? You sick or something?"

"That... That ain't it," Kanji hastily answers his eyes only quickly glancing over Sora's shoulder where everyone makes out the figure of Naoto much to their amazement.

"Oh yeah... I when I got here, Naoto-san was already here... We had a brief chat, not about the case but other things and you guys are even listening," Sora mentions.

Luke nods going towards Sora as the other Investigation Team member go toward Naoto wondering why the detective is there. Luke tells Sora, "Yep... They aren't listening to you. What jerks, you have a tough day and they ignore you..."

"It's okay, though. I rather have them ignore me than ask me twenty questions," Sora shrugs making Luke shake his head at her.

Sora and Luke go up to where the others are near the bar where Naoto is. Naoto is narrowing his eyes at the group before saying, "Sora-senpai... You're friends have seemed to arrived like you said they would. I don't if it's really a good idea to have this many high school students here."

"It's fine. We went through this like five times already... Geez, Shirogane," Sora shakes her head smiling at Naoto.

A smile briefly tugs at Naoto's face, "I'm glad you're in a better mood now."

"Me too. Luke-kun is only a good mood booster," Sora points out.

"If you say so... I have still found the opposite applies," Naoto disagrees.

Sora counters dragging Kanji to the front of the group, "But you hardly know him. Trust me, Luke isn't as bad as he tries to make himself out to be. Kanji-kun's also here. You were..."

"I think you should stop there," Naoto requests lowering his blue cap over his face.

"Oh stop being a spoil sport," Sora scolds light-heartily as she lets Kanji go and wonders over and leans on the bar next to Naoto.

"You are strange person. You bounce back so easily," Naoto mutters.

"Naoto-kun and Sora-senpai are very buddy-buddy," Riku muses with puzzlement.

"Yeah I know... It's like if they both bonded over an event or something," Luke mentions before asking Naoto, "What were you doing here, in Tastumi Port Island?"

"Ah... I'm a first-year student at Yasogami High. I've been here as long as you have this trip," Naoto responds.

"That makes sense but it's less exciting than the answer I wanted," Luke laments with his expression deadpan.

Naoto whispers so only Sora can hear, "I'll be taking my leave. Excuse me... Sora-senpai, thank you for not saying anything about..."

"About that you're not a guy. I won''t say anything. It's not my secret to tell and I saw it in a vision. I didn't mean to pry. That and you looked me up. You know what I did to myself near the end of last year but you've haven't used that information against me. I thank you for that again. Don't thank me," Sora whispers back so only Naoto can hear.

"Goodbye," Naoto nods and turns to leave making Sora frown at her/his.

This prompts Chie say, "Huh? You're leaving?"

"Yeah I didn't whisper please leave," Sora clarifies making Naoto blink in shock.

"Why don't you join us?" Yukiko suggests.

"In other words stay, don't get all embarrassed and leave me hanging," Sora adds.

"I'm not embarrassed. I just thought I wouldn't be welcomed by all of you. So just make certain. Are you asking me to stay?" Naoto wonders making everyone turn to Luke.

"What? Oh, fine... You want me to say it?" Luke asks.

"Yes, Luke-kun. We didn't get to chat last time for Naoto-san and you never apologize for what you said to Naoto properly that other time. Say sorry to her," Yukiko commands.

Luke lets out a sigh, "Fine." Luke then turns to Naoto bowing slightly, "Please accept my most humble apology. I'm sorry. The rude things I said to you, I don't even remember what actually I said but I guessing I crossed a line. I didn't really mean what I said and I'll take to avoid that in future. I understand if you don't forgive me. I know that I need to learn how to talk to people without hurting them just because I'm having a bad day."

"Wow... That was about the longest I've heard Luke talk for!" Riku exclaims.

"Hmph. I'll forgive Ashida-san, on one condition," Naoto declares.

"What is it? Name your price," Luke replies.

Naoto grins, "Is it really true that you managed to not talk for three years before you met Sora on the train to Inaba?"

"Yeah, point?" Luke answers.

"I forgive you... Hm-hmph. The thought of teachers getting worked up because you not talking to them amuses me," Naoto admits.

"Well, I'm glad Sora told you embarrassing stories about me but are you coming with us or not?" Luke questions crossing his arms.

"Oh, um... I don't," Naoto stammers blushing.

"You're free now, right?" Kanji questions scratching the back of his head.

"I am," Naoto confirms.

"Good, then you're coming with us!" Kanji determines.

Naoto blinks seeming unsure but Riku encourages Naoto, "Oh come on. Have some fun for once. Loosen up. You have to tell me how someone my age or probably younger is working as a detective. The blasted riddle confounds me."

"How about it?" Yukiko adds.

"Hmm... Very well, it seems I don't get a choice," Naoto relents blushing.

"Huh? What's up? You look a little red," Yosuke mentions.

"That... That's not true!" Naoto argues.

"That reaction kinda confirms that it is true, though," Luke points out earning himself two sore ribs as Naoto and Sora simultaneously elbow him.

"Wait here. I'll go reserve the VIP for us," Riku informs the team.

"Okay... Wait, what? Reserve VIP!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Yep. Don't worry, I think I can pull some strings," Riku assures him prior to walking away.

Eventually the team head upstairs where Rise has made the reservation for them. Upstairs, the group plus Naoto celebrate with a few drinks and food. Pizza, dip and drinks what could go wrong?

Yukiko downs yet another drink, "That's good!"

"Yukiko, ho many have you had? Are you sure this is all right? Isn't it expensive?" Chie frets asking some questions.

"No worries. Two years ago when I had a secret show here, the power out in the middle of it and gig was cancelled. The club still owe me from then, so they're willing to put this one on the house," Riku explains leaning back.

"Whoa! You serious?" Yosuke exclaims.

"Well in that case, I'm gonna order more," Chie remarks taking full advantage of the opportunity presented.

"Yay! We won't hold back either! Right, Kanji? Kanji, drink up and start singing!" Teddie declares leaning of Kanji.

"Dude... Shut up! Leave me alone!" Kanji snaps.

"Aw, Kanji, you're so mean, Kanji. Hm... Kanji?" Teddie expresses theatrically to him. The Teddie starts to trail off his voice oddly slurred for no apparent reason, "Kanji, Kanji, Kanji... I Kanji-ecture that something's up! He-he-ee, that's a great one!"

"Man, you're already in high gear," Yosuke cringes.

Yukiko giggles her face red before dissolving into one of her laughing fits, "Kanji-ecture... Snrk... Bw-aha-ha-aha!"

"She's looser than usual too," Kanji observes.

"Hey, wait a sec! Are these liquor?" Yosuke panics referring to the drinks.

"I, I told them to give us soft drinks and water! Water that I haven't drunk... Whoops, I'm been having the soft drinks! They're meant non-alcoholic! Hm... Although I do get drunk from soft drinks so I can't really tell. So, it could be alcoholic with me still being drunk so don't ask me," Riku answers with a shrug of his shoulders before downing another drink.

"Thanks, Riku... You're a great help," Sora remarks with sarcasm but adds soundlessly in her mind, _Why do I even like him? He's a total fool and he gets drunk off soft drinks! Well at least it explains why he also refused them... Wait... I do really like him. I shouldn't like anyone. I thought I couldn't like anyone after what happened to Ichiro and Joji. I am a black widow... I fall too easily and often. Thus those I can't about will suffer for my sins. Maybe I should try again? Then I wouldn't have to worry about things._

Luke looks over at Sora and decides that she isn't having fun anymore. Luke mutters under his breath something about people being to hard to deal with and all they do is get hurt and make you feel bad. Luke decides to add something to his drink he got off the owner of Escapade on the way in without anyone noticing. Although, Luke is careless and might have added the substance to more than one drink. Oops a daisy.

_At least now, I would care as much what happens to others and I won't feel bad about not being able to help anymore_. _Although at least this stuff doesn't affect the taste of the drink. I wonder what on earth it is? Who blood care? Woe is me but I don't care_, Luke decides after chucking back his drink with a grimace.

Riku theorizes at exactly the wrong time, "Sora-senpai... Don't look so sad. Maybe everyone take a sip of their drink and we'll have an answer? Look we should be able to taste it if we're looking for it and if it's in there."

Everyone takes a sip of their drinks except for Naoto who she/he rolls his eyes but the reaction of everyone is just a shrug of I don't know-ness.

"Aw, geez... I was wondering why it's so hot," Chie remarks after a few seconds.

"It's a club, they are also hot, makes the customers buy more drinks," Luke informs.

"Is this seriously alcoholic drinks?" Kanji attempts to argue.

Luke chuckles strangely with a sparkling aura, "Of course not. I'm sure they aren't."

"Luke?" Chie cringes looking at him strangely.

"He just laughed," Yosuke mentions before swearing loudly.

"Is that strange for Luke or?" Naoto inquires talking to Sora.

Sora deduces, "Ah, yes this is stranger than science fiction... Luke's version of laughing at absolute maximum is Ha. Either Luke got different drinks than us or it could be that these are alcoholic but I don't think it's the latter. Luke probably spiked his own drink or something knowing his sense or rather lack of it."

luke suddenly unbuttons his shirt revealing his muscular and tone chest. Luke lifts up his saying, "Sora, you know you're nearly always right... Now somebody... Hit me."

"That was unexpected," Sora blinks in bewilderment.

"To say the least," Naoto adds taking a sip of her/his drink.

"Yet another side of Luke exposed... I wonder if he knows what he's saying," Yosuke ponders aloud.

"I don't think ever knows what he is saying actually. He doesn't exactly thinks things through before he acts," Riku points out.

"Um... This is odd yet strangely I like it," Yukiko admits almost becoming sober.

Minutes later... After a few more drinks on everyone's part but especially on Yukiko's, Riku's, Luke's and Sora's parts (even though Sora is pretty sure Luke spiked his drink on purpose and everyone else's drinks as well by accident). A red face Riku suddenly exclaims "King's Game! Slave Kanji! Prepare the sticks!"

"What! Why me?" Kanji complains.

"The King's orders are absolute! Chop-chop! Get your butt in gear!" Riku declares.

"It, it's already started!" Yosuke exclaims.

Riku determines, "Now to make this fair... I can't be King first time round so Sora! Hiccup! You're the Queen! I mean King no.. That's not.. You're the whatever!"

"I'm the what now?" Sora questions her voice going up an octave.

Riku then kneels down in front of Sora with prepared chopstick being presented to Sora Narukami, Riku solemnly speaks, "Here you go, my sovereign."

"Um, I need another drink," Sora mumbles before having one.

"When did he get those?" Yosuke questions.

"Ah thanks but you can have kingship back!" Sora simply replies as she hands the chopsticks back to Riku.

"Oh, Sora! The King's orders are absolute! I could kiss, really I could!" Riku coos.

"Go ahead! Love is what makes the world go around!" Luke encouarges

"Is he drunk? No.. He's off his head! Hell, we're doomed," Yosuke despairs.

"Sora knew that you spiked the drinks yet drank them anyway... Actually everyone did even me... What's going on?" Naoto frers asking Luke.

Luke chuckles with a wide grin and his red left eye sparkling, "You expect me to be able to ask that? Geez, thought ya was supposed to be smart!"

"Mmm... Are you blind in one eye?" Naoto quietly asks Luke with shock.

"Yep! The right one got wrecked by a mass murder who slaughter everyone in a theatre except for two people," Luke answers his voice low so only Naoto can hear and it's tone is grave but Luke brightens shouting before Naoto can react, "King's Game, bring it on!"

A little while later, Chie asks, "Um, um... What's this King's Game again?"

"Okay, one chopstick makes you the King if you draw it and the others have numbers on them. The Kings picks a number and says what that person has to do but who has which number is a secret until the King gives the orders!" Yukiko answers with a slurred voice and red cheeks.

"Senpai, you're such an educated young woman! You tell 'em, my sweet!" Riku cheers Yukiko as he blows her a kiss.

"Yukiko! Where'd you learn this stuff?" Chie wonders.

Riku interjects, "C'mon, everyone draw!"

Luke draws the near one, it says number 6. Sora draws another one which's number is 4.

"Okay, so... Who's the King?" Riku asks.

"Teddie's is red! Red! Is Teddie the King?" Teddie inquires referring to himself in third person with wide eyes.

"Ugh, we're already doomed from the get-go," Yosuke sighs.

"I, the King, command thee to smooch the King without delay! Smooch!" Teddie orders.

"S, s, s, Smooch! I only did that a few times with Yo... Never mind!" Chie stammers.

"Please God, grant me a girl! Number three!" Teddie announces.

Kanji yelps and back away, "Dude! Not number three!"

So Teddie changes his mind, "I meant Number 2..."

"Forget it! No take-backs!" Yosuke scolds with anger.

"Smooch! Yay, smooch! Yay!" Yukiko and Riku cheer.

"A, a smooch?" Chie questions.

"Can someone shoot me, now? Shirogane, you're a detective, right? You have a gun just pull the trigger right here... C'mon don't give that look! Do it!" Sora requests miming shooting herself in the head.

"I'm afraid I don't have a gun on me at the moment but even if I had my gun? The only person I would shoot right now, would be Luke," Naoto flatly answers.

"Shoot me, go ahead," Luke encourages excitedly waving his hand at her.

"Why are we surround by suicidal people? Gosh, I need a drink... I don't care!" Yosuke despairs before taking a drink.

"Kanji... So you were after my fuzzy fur! Okay but it's my first time! Be gentle!" Teddie exclaims. Teddie then pounces flattening Kanji.

"Whoa! Ow, quit that! Don't make me flatten you, damn it! I'll stinking kill you! Ah, ugh! No! Help!" Kanji shouts.

"Oho... Only the first round and two contestants have dropped out already," Riku comments after Teddie smooches Kanji much his annoyance.

"Huh? It it that kind of game?" Chie realizes.

"On to round two!" Riku declares jumping upwards.

This time, Sora draws the near one getting number 2 while Luke draws the far one which happens to be the one with the red mark meaning his the new King much to his pleasure.

"Who's the King?" Riku inquires.

Luke puts up his hand throwing his stick before standing up and spinning around as a icy blue aura erupts around him. Luke catches the stick saying, " I'm the King."

"No, no crazy orders this time," Chie pleads.

"That's not how it goes! If the last King demanded a smooch, then the next order's gotta be more extreme, Chie, don't be such a party poop-er... Aha-ha-aha!" Yukiko informs.

"Hey! The person who gets picked should have to rest their head on the King's lap," Riku suggests.

Yukiko disagrees saying, "No, make 'em sit on his lap."

"Oh or they could have to hug him!" Riku proposes excitedly.

"Better than that, a piggyback ride!" Yukiko raises the stakes.

"Ooh, You dirty minded girl I wish I were King!" Riku comments.

"Are they serious?" Yosuke shivers.

"Weren't you meant to chose the command?" Sora whispers asking Luke.

Luke shrugs whispering back, "I think their ideas are better."

"C'mon, King! Who's gonna do what? I wanna watch!" Riku demands to know.

Luke dramatically turns to a dart board with a dart in hand, he announces just prior to throwing the dart at the board, "Number two."

Everyone stares in amazement as Luke smirks facing the group, "I got number two. Sit on my lap!"

"It, It's me," Chie blushes before turning to Yosuke, "Help me! Damn it! Hanamura! Do something you're meant to be my... Just help!"

"You can't do this!" Yosuke argues helplessly.

"The king's order is..." Luke starts.

"Absolute!" Riku finishes jumping in the air.

"Riku and Luke are getting along. I've enter the twilight zone," Yosuke determines.

Chie nervously sits down upon Luke's lap and Yukiko comments, "Wow, not bad! Me next!"

Yukiko gets up and walks to Luke with a loving look at him. She climbs onto Luke's lap and drapes her arms around him advising, "Chie, you gotta hug him like this! Get with it."

"Yukiko-san?" Yosuke can't believe his eyes as Luke raises his eyebrows at Yukiko.

"How else would you hug someone who's sitting down?' Yukiko points out.

"Good point, Yukiko-chan," Luke praises her.

"Hey, lowly commoners! That King's mine! Move it!" Sora exclaims shoving Yukiko off Luke's lap and laying her head on Luke's knee requesting, "Luke, since you're King and all... Can you behead me? I think it'll be fun!"

Riku frowns but then smirks as he picks Sora up into his arms and takes a seat while still holding her. Riku announces, "There, much better... White knight to the rescue! No lovely princesses are being beheaded today. Especially not you, Sora-senpai."

"Riku-kun? Poor dear... You're far too good for me," Sora laments caressing his check.

Yukiko then drapes her arms back around Luke neck as she perches upon Luke's other knee with Chie sitting awkward to the side.

"Luke, don't hog all of them!" Yosuke scolds.

Luke makes a good argument, "But I'm the king and Riku's got one of the girls."

Later, Kanji and Teddie are back and the next round begins which prompts Yukiko to call out, "Aha-ha-ha, me next! Me! I'm the King! Actually, the Queen!"

"You didn't even draw a chopstick!" Yosuke argues.

Yukiko ignores him, "Alright then... Let's have someone talk about something really embarrassing that they'd never wanna tell anyone! Hmm, let's see.. Ah! Naoto-chan! I choose you!"

"Huh?" Naoto looks up.

"She's breaking all the rules... Just ignore her, Naoto," Yosuke advises.

"No... No, that won't be necessary but in exchange: if I do this, the rest of you must reveal, 'something,' as well," Naoto offers as the influence of Luke's spiked soft drink makes her forget her earlier discussion with Sora about not asking about the case.

"Sure! Okay! Bring it on!" Riku agrees to the deal.

"No particularly embarrassing experiences come to mind... Would discussing my life to be fair game? It's the rare situation like this that gives me call to speak of such things," Naoto informs them.

"Damn... Way to kill the mood," Yosuke complains.

"The Shirogane Family has been detectives for generations now. We lend our powers to the police from time to time. It's the fifth generation with me and I'm living with my grandfather, mostly," Naoto informs.

"For generations? Just like the _Kindaichi Case Files_!" Chie interrupts.

Naoto continues, "In days gone by, when there were no crime scene investigators, consulting detectives were considered more valuable. Thus, my grandfather still has a strong connection with the police and looks after me. Despite my youth and inexperience but investigators nowadays are well versed in science and medicine, so I must further my studies..."

"That sounds tough... Ah, that's it? No punch line?" Yosuke questions.

"Ahm...No. Sorry for the letdown," Naoto points out.

"That's so embarrassing! Isn't Naoto-senpai embarrassing?" Yukiko giggles seemingly drunk or high it's hard to tell as the substance Luke added to the soft drinks is unknown.

Yosuke hangs his head, "I wanna go home..."

"Phew... I'm sleepy," Sora sighs before falling asleep in Riku's arms.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Chie and Yukiko remark as they look at a sleeping Sora.

"Fill her up, on the rocks," Luke jingles his glass handing it to Kanji.

Kanji grimaces taking the glass, "Are you seriously drunk, dude?"

"Well, then it's you turn now... Straight answer, please. Luke Asihda, what is your greatest fear?" Naoto's face expression becomes oddly devious.

Yosuke cringes, "You know, you're so good at killing the mood that it's almost funny."

After a minute or two of awkward silence, "Well, Luke-kun are you going to say anything?"

Luke answers, "Well, I was going for the I fear nothing scheme so I thought saying nothing would be rather appropriate."

"That's hard to believe... Everyone has something to fear," Chie points out.

"Not really, we go rescuing people who've been kidnapped by jumping into the TV! And then, we use our Personas and beat up Shadows... Persona! Pretty hard to do that if you scared," Yukiko announces loudly to them all.

"Hey, watch it! You, you idiot... Not that loud the whole club will hear," Yosuke scolds.

Sora coughs as she suddenly awakens drawing the groups attention, "Ahem... Luke has been guilty of lying just then. As I know he has had morbid fear of sta..."

"Shut up, I fear nothing. I repeat I fear nothing," Luke stops Sora by placing a hand over her mouth but she moves his hand.

"Luke, this is kind of funny. Because by stopping me from talking you are kind of confirming that you fear something," Sora sniggers.

"I think I can guess what he fears most!" Naoto expresses prior to whispering something into Luke's ear that makes him almost jump. Luke swiftly realizes she's not being serious so he immediately calms.

Luke sighs, "Are you mocking of me?"

"Maybe, little bit. I mock anyone who uses the word, mocking," Naoto admits.

Riku stands up in shock, "It's true? Luke summoner of multiple Personas is in reality a scared kitty cat!"

Luke's face twitches and otherwise remains expressionless as Riku sits back down after catching Sora who was sleeping once again on his lap. Riku then yawns and falls asleep.

"Geez! Somebody put these drunks to bed already!" Chie complains.

"Agreed," Luke nods.

"I see now that you had no intention of telling them the truth but I'm curious... How did you become so inebriated? This isn't alcohol," Naoto questions.

"It's true, the club doesn't even serve any alcohol at the moment. I was wondering that myself about how you guys can be drunk off soft-drinks," Luke verifies nodding.

"Good one, Luke! Of course it's alcohol," Yukiko chuckles.

"Yeah, it's not alcohol... I confirmed it when I first entered. No alcohol has been served here since a rash of drunk driving earlier this year," Luke reveals.

"Huh? Does that mean we're all just drunk off the atmosphere?" Chie wonders.

"Who cares... Who-Oo-Ee, I feel so good... Good night," Yukiko slurs before falling asleep

"Teddie's still totally okay! Let's keep drinking 'til morning!" Teddie cheers before passing out making number of passed out people four; with Riku, Yukiko. Sora and Teddie.

"How are we supposed to get back with three of them out cold? Right, Luke?" Yosuke asks him.

Luke downs another drink and requests being absolutely no help, "Fill her up, straight."

"Bring it on..." Riku wakes up murmuring but falls back asleep.

"As I said... You haven't been drinking alcohol!" Naoto announces her/his head in her/his hands as Luke continues to get up to various antics.

"Yeah, of course that's it! When I spiked my drink with this weird stuff the club's owner gave me, I must have accidentally spiked everyone's drink!" Luke finally realizes

"Is this a group of imbeciles?" Naoto winces before realizing, "Wait... The owner of this club gave you an illegal substance! I'm been drinking this too thinking it was just the atmosphere and hell... I want to report this but I can't without ruining my reputation!"

"Such is life," Luke sniggers earning himself a drink in the face from a few people.

It's the third day of the school trip and the team consisting of, Riku, Teddie, Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke, Kanji, Luke and Sora plus Naoto who tagged along; they are at Hagakure Ramen where the deceased, Ichiro (Setsuko's first boyfriend) first meet Sora.

Chie attracts everyone's attention after she tries some of her ramen, "Mmm! Oh man, this really something!"

"This place does serves the best ramen in town!" Sora beams.

"How are you not negatively affected at all by what happened last night? I mean, everyone else at least threw up or something but not you. Nope, you're totally fine," Luke raises his eyebrows at her with his words making it seem like he's envious of her.

"I know, this ramen's the best! When we were filming, a lot of times I came here instead of eating boxed lunches," Riku agrees with Sora claims about the ramen ignoring Luke.

Luke looks at his food regrading it coldly, "I'm sure it tastes great... I'm not hungry though. Sora, eat this for me."

"Okay! Yummy!" Sora exclaims hugging Luke prior to eating his ramen.

"I have a headache," Luke winces to himself.

"Sora, you can eat mine too, I'm not hungry either," Yukiko offers.

Riku turns to Yukiko, "Huh? You're not hungry, too?"

"Um... What happened last night? I don't remember much about it," Yukiko asks.

Riku answers, "Oh, I think the two of us fell asleep quick. I heard it got pretty wild, though."

"I see, I don't remember at all," Yukiko mentions as Sora takes Yukiko's ramen.

"Ah, this flavour never changes, this is like a dream come true. It has that it factor that makes you hungry for more," Sora sighs with glee.

"Another bowl, please! Keep the noodles hard!" Teddie orders.

Then a man comes in requesting, "Um, I'll have the Hagakure Bowl."

"The Hagakure Bowl's a normal menu item now? Ugh, I should've asked!" Riku grumbles but admits, "Oh well. This is just as good."

"Hey, is it okay for you to be out in the open like this?" Yosuke asks Rise.

"Sure, no prob. See those signing boards? My autograph's up there too but the cook doesn't give me a send glance. That's just how it is over here," Riku reassures him.

Yukiko glances upwards, "Oh, you're right. There's a lot of autographs on display."'

Chie points out,"Ya know what I think? The reason they don't notice you is 'cause this bear sticks out like a sore thumb... I guess if he wore that over here, he'll have to go home wearing it..."

"Isn't it all steamy inside from the ramen?" Kanji comments.

"Huh? Where's my bowl?" Riku questions. Teddie cringes thus, Riku asks him, "You didn't eat it, did you?"

"You didn't finish, so... Aha-ha," Teddie laughs appearing nervous.

"I was going to finish it!" Riku complains.

"Hey, didn't you order more a second ago? How many have you eaten?" Yosuke inquires.

"I don't how to count," Teddie confesses.

"You little liar! Remember we're getting charge for the extra ones. Gimme that check! Let's see here... One, two... Ten bowls? That's half as much as what Sora already ate!" Yosuke exclaims stealing the check.

"Riku-kun's makes it eleven," Teddie burps.

"I was going to finish mine," Riku mopes.

"There, there," Yukiko comforts Riku.

"You're as bad as Sora, Teddie," Yosuke comments but then he pauses, "Wait? Where is Sora? She was here just a moment ago..."

Chie looks around but then she realizes seeing Sora just other side the Hagakure's Ramen's window with an man and woman who are hugging Sora and crying with her.

Sora wipes her eyes and darts inside to tell the group that she has to go somewhere. Sora places on her best cheerful facade but then reject the idea and tells her friends, "Hi... I'm just going to go off on my own for awhile. The owners of this store were Ichiro's parents and they wanted to visit his grave with me... Don't wait for me. I have to go. Sorry."

Sora's eyes water as she darts back outside and rejoins the man and the woman she was with a moment and soon walks out of sight. There is an awkward and cold silence that makes the Investigation Team members realize that it can't be easy for Sora to be here.

"Oh... Sora, did say that she met Ichiro here but I had no idea that he... Damn it. I should have paid more attention to her. All this going home business isn't fun for her. It must so painful yet I was too blind to see it or rather I didn't want to," Luke laments breaking the deadly silence that had filled the Ramen store.

Chie mentions face palming herself "I just realized why the people here weren't giving Riku a second thought. Poor Sora."

"What do you mean?" Teddie questions.

"Teddie, Ichiro was someone very special to Sora but he was hurt and never woke up again," Yosuke slowly explains not wanting to use the d word.

"He never woke up again? Oh wait... Poor Sensei!" Teddie finally realizes.

Naoto coughs feeling awkward as he/she informs the group, "I'm sorry to be the one to say this but it's close to meeting time."

"I thought the trip was gonna be a bore but now that it's over, I feel that we've neglected Sora a bit or rather a lot. She's actually quite depressed. She tries to be happy for our sake's and sometimes she is actually really happy. But Sora must still be in so much pain yet we totally take her granted," Chie laments.

Yosuke mutters wanting to help her, "Oh, Chie... You're right."

"What can we do?" Yukiko worries.

"Hey, let's buy a souvenir at the station for Sora-senpai. It's not a total solution but it's a start and I bet Nanako-chan will be expecting one so let's get her one, too," Riku suggests to the others.

Everyone agrees whole heartily and vote to get Sora and Nanako a souvenir. It's decided to get Sora a new set of arm warmers which Naoto wants to argue with but she/he can't.

"Yeah, sounds okay... And I'll buy a Iwatodai lamp for Nanako-chan," Luke decides.

"Alright, let's get going. C'mon Teddie we're leaving," Yosuke sighs commanding but when Teddie doesn't respond... Yosuke says knocking on Teddie bear suit, "Yo... Hey Ted!"

"Don't make me rub your fur the wrong way, I'm in a terrible mood after that... I don't need you making it worst, you little..." Kanji threatens but Kanji gets up noticing, "Dude... Hey, he ain't moving! I... Is he hibernating?"

"Hey... Don't tell me... It, it's not because he's been in our world too long, is it?" Chie panics about the bear.

"Are you serious? Teddie!' Yukiko calls out.

Teddie burps as he groans, "My tummy's heavy."

"Leave it behind," Riku concludes.

"I ate too much... How does Sensei Sora eat twice as much? I can't move... Someone carry me," Teddie groans more.

"I mustn't be late for our rendezvous and I must check up on Sora... Now, please excuse me," Naoto excuses herself swiftly with Yukiko following close behind.

Luke tries to leave but groan grabbing his head. _Maybe unknown substance that night club owners give you are bad,_ Luke learns.

"Ah, Yukiko. Wait for me," Chie calls out chasing after the girls.

"Hey, I really can't move and I don't have the money for a return ticket!" Teddie shouts.

Everyone else stands up with Luke being a bit lethargic as Yosuke tells Teddie, "Farewell, Teddie... We shall leave you here, along with our memories of youth..."

Everyone bows with their hands together.

That evening Luke has gotten over his kinda hangover, also Luke and Sora arrive back home at Dojima's residence.

"Ah. Welcome home! Did you two have fun?" Nanako greets them.

"Yeah, it was great. I'm going back to my house soon, though," Luke reflects.

"Come with us next time, Nanako," Sora advises with a smile.

Nanako nods as she announces, "Yep, for sure! Um, I wanna go to Destiny Sea too! There's this roller coaster that goes whoosh into the water and..."

Nanako then goes on and on about the topic, until Luke lifts the bag he placed Nanako's souvenir, "Hey, Nanako, we've got a souvenir for you."

"Thank you for buying that for her. You didn't have to say it was from me and you didn't have to get me those arm warmers either," Sora whispers to Luke.

Luke turns to her disagreeing, "No we did have to get you something. The team and I have been neglecting you. For that we're sorry."

_Why does everyone say their sorry? Why did Ichiro's parents finally forgive me? Why does everyone forgive me for letting his killer go but me... I failed everyone,_ Sora questions trying not to let herself cry in front of Nanako.

"Can I take the bag, now?" Nanako asks Sora.

Sora blinks a few times as she nods a reply not trusting herself to speak.

"Wow! Thanks! Whoa, cool!" Nanako takes the bag off Luke with gratitude.

"Do you like the lamp?" Luke asks to which Nanako replies with a nod.

Dojima the returns home also prompting Nanako to greet him, "Oh, hi dad!"

"Ah, you two are back. We just missed each other, huh?" Dojima notices the protagonists.

"Look! My big bro got me a souvenir!" Nanako declares with delight.

"Hey, nice. Did you remember to thank him?" Dojima remarks.

"Of course!" Nanako assures before rushing to her room to get out the lamp.

"Heh, I guess that came out of your own pocket. Thanks," Dojima tells Luke.

Luke just shrugs and then Dojima speaks to both of the duo, "You two went to Tatsumi Port Island, yeah? It must have been hard for you, sorry Sora... Um, Luke, I guess the city was no big deal for you, though... Since you lived there for while... Wow, this is difficult. By the way, I heard a rumour that Naoto Shirogane tagged along too. You two talk to her much?"

"I guess so, yeah. We saw Shirogane at the night..." Luke answers but Sora elbows Luke in the ribs prompting him to apologize for almost mentioning the nightclub.

"He's mature for his age but she's younger than you both," Dojima reflects.

"He doesn't act like it," Luke coughs making Sora frown.

"Luke, try to nice to him, will you? He's a cocky brat but he's honest. The higher-ups are losing their patience with him..." Dojima requests.

"Really? I didn't know," Luke asks stunned as Sora frowns as she remembers what Naoto told her the other day.

"It doesn't matter if his argument holds water or not. At this rate, he won't accomplish anything but getting himself booted off the team," Dojima elaborates.

Sora looks grim, "Naoto-san told me things were tense at the moment for he-him... I, I didn't it was this bad, though."

"Adults can be a selfish bunch," Dojima remarks.

Luke seems to be thinking hard about this new information and Sora seems to be trying to think of a way to help Naoto. Sora just wished she could find out the truth so that she could do so.

"Oh, sorry. You both must be tired. I'll help take your things upstairs and Luke you're staying the night," Dojima apologizes.

"Thank you but you don't need to that," Sora informs him.

Dojima shakes his head picking up her bags and starts carrying upstairs to the two Sora's room. Luke mumbles an awkward thank you to Dojima as he passes him.

Sora goes upstairs and heads to bed early while Luke and Dojima have coffee together.

Dojima looks Luke dead in the eyes ordering, "I trust you with Sora. I sense you she her as nothing more than a close friend and probably never see her as anything more than a sister figure. So that's why I want you to watch her."

"Watch her?" Luke questions almost choking on his coffee.

"Yes... My sister sent her here because she couldn't help her daughter and she thought a change in scenery will do her some good. It has done Sora some good. You and her new friends have helped her a lot too but..." Dojima starts.

Luke finishes, "She's still in some kind of trouble isn't she?"

Dojima informs a thoughtful Luke, "Mm. She is. Sora's a good kid but she's been through a lot and she placed way too much on her own shoulders last year. Sora just kept distracting herself but it didn't work. Sora is very fragile right now. She's like glass. You need to watch her. I don't want to see her hurt. I want to be there for my niece but I can't get through that mask that she wears. Sora was getting stronger but I can see that she is breaking."

"What exactly happened to her? What did Sora do to herself that makes you so worried and everyone so sad? It has something to do with those arm warmers, doesn't it?" Luke asks Dojima his jaw clenched.

Dojima lowers his voice and explains what he knows about what Sora did at the end of last year from his sister. Luke rubs his eyes after Dojima had finished his face grim.

"I'll promise to take care of her. She won't get hurt again if I can help it," Luke vows clenching his fist as he does so.


	30. Chapter 30 - Double Kidnapping!

Disclaimer : I own Nothing...

P.S. I am terrible at writing fight scenes so don't expect much... Sorry...

It's Sunday the eleventh of September, Luke goes out on a walk with not even a vague notion of what Sora is planning to do. Luke ends up down by the Samegawa River where he runs into a man named Namatame.

"Hi, you're that Namatame guy, right? The one who had the affair," Luke realizes.

Namatame begs, "If you don't need anything, could you please let me be? I want to be by myself..."

Luke feels sorry for the guy, "Sorry... I'll leave you be."

Luke then spot Hisano so he says hello to the mourning old woman.

"Huh! Oh, Luke-kun," Hisano appears to be surprised to see him.

"Would you like talk? With me?" Luke wonders.

"Yes, I would like to talk," Hisano answers and informs him, "You frightened me there... I thought you were my husband... Watching the river here with you, like this, brings back memories..."

"Of what?" Luke inquires curious.

"Of when I was still young, before I became this wrinkled old lady. I met my husband here in this town. I was born and raised here and he was of a traveling company of actors. They'd come to town once a year. When I was small, my family took me to see the play... That's when I met my husband, who was a child actor," Hisano responds.

_That's brave to able to be an actor, on stage, a lot... How can people do that? Why would they do that... It's frightening up there, bad things always happen... What on earth am I thinking it's not scary... What kind of freak would be scared of a little stage? Everyone stage is not the same one... What happened was in the past,_ Luke frets.

Hisano continues to talk about her dead husband, "He had clear, pale skin, pale hair and ruby red eyes too... And he spoke completely differently from the other children... He was my first love. Every year, he would come and every year, I would watch... I gathered all the courage I had and talked to him. By some miracle, he fell in love with me, too... We would just talk behind the stage. One date every year. Ha, ha... i thought he was just flirting with me but I thought that was okay... Yet do you know what he did?"

"What? What did he do?" Luke asks on the edge of his seat.

"He quit the company and said he would live here and marry me! He did fieldwork, though he didn't know how... He would come home and show me his blisters. He was so proud... I was happy back then," Hisano answers.

"I'm jealous," Luke confesses as he thinks to himself, _I wish I had someone that as a father... But no I don't because my father was slaughtered like lamb in front of my own two eyes. _Luke then shakes his head trying to expel such dark thoughts and denying their very existence as he bottles them up somewhere in the depths of his mind which was very slowly reaching it's limits.

Hisano notes Luke grim expression assuring him, "I'm sure the day will come where you'll be so happy you could just cry out of happiness. No, there are many people who are in the midst of happiness... They just don't realize it. If you don't know what you should hold dear, then you life is just a journey without a destination. Right now... All I want to do is be by his side but I know I never will. He went to Heaven and I will surely go to Hell."

"That's not true!" Luke exclaims in a increasing not so rare passion.

"Thank you... You're so kind," Hisano reflects prior to saying, "I must be going now. It gets cold here down by the river... I'll see you later, Luke-kun."

"See you later," Luke nods as departs also.

When Luke arrives he opens the door to his room to find Sora in there acting somewhat suspiciously. Luke narrows his eyes she some how looks a bit off... Like if she was sick or something.

"Sora, are you okay? You seem a little off. Did you have a vision or..." Luke mentions reaching his hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine. I just needed to get out my room and I didn't want to go outside so I went to your room," Sora answers bringing her knees under her chin.

Luke frowns looking her up and down trying to figure it out but then he realizes, "Wait, you're not... Are you trying to..."

Sora pulls her arm away from Luke as he touches it with worry. Sora looks up at him and her lower lip trembles, "You know... He told you... You weren't to know. You weren't meant to look at me like this... I hate myself go away."

"What? Yes, I know but Sora don't pull away from me! Please... No... Don't hate yourself! You gotta be kidding me? You are a good person," Luke reacts badly.

"I'm not a good person, Luke. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I just froze and he got away. The killer of... He got away. It was my fault that justice was never serve," Sora reveals her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"If you had tried to stop him, the brute who killed Ichiro. It wouldn't have brought Ichiro back. The killer would have just killed you too. Tormenting yourself accomplishes nothing but heartache," Luke informs Sora holding her shoulders as he lowers himself to the ground in front of her.

Sora argues sobbing, "That's the point, Luke. I should have died that day. Ichiro jumped in front of two bullets you know. I remembered there was two gunshots the last night... I finally figure it out now. I know why death and destruction follows me everywhere I turn. Ichiro saved Keinosuke but he also saved me... I was meant to be shot by that guy not him. I was the daughter of a rich family with a lot of enemies and Ichiro was a poor boy who got involved with the wrong people sometimes but... I was the target but Ichiro's sacrifice saved me. I live in his place yet his parents forgave me and told me that they are sorry! They sorry for me! Knowing that I'm the reason their son is dead! How stuffed up is that? How did I repaid Ichiro's sacrifice, hm? I fell in love with other guy and I couldn't save him either! Why do I do this! Why do I keep going on? Joji died because he loved me and I loved him. Me the person who's meant to be dead. That's why my Persona is the death goddess. Because I'm a plague on existence! I should be bloody put down!"

"What? No, no, no! You can't do this, it's stupid, honestly..." Luke shakes his head.

"I can't, I can't go on anymore but that would make people sad... I don't want them to suffer... What do I do? I wanna die but I can't do that to the people I care about even though it's probably for the best... I'm so selfish!" Sora sobs.

Luke slaps Sora and makes her shut up for a second so he can think. Luke takes a deep breath and tells Sora, "I'm sorry but I had to do that. Stop saying things like this and calm down. It's okay we all have our dark days. I'm sorry but whatever you do don't leave me. Please, don't leave me alone. You're my best friend and my first friend. I need you to be a living breathing thing, okay?"

"Okay...Thank you... Let's go and I'm sorry too... I put you though so much. I'm sorry to put this all on you but I can't tell anyone else this. I don't trust them," Sora whispers.

"Don't apologize. You're upset it'll be alright. It'll be alright," Luke chants.

After a few hours, Sora sighs, "It's been awhile since I've broken down like that... I don't really remember being this pathetic before."

"You know, it was probably my fault," Luke points out.

Sora grins shaking her head, "C'mon, let's get a move on and talk about something positive and joyful."

"Positive and joyfull, hm?" Luke considers this carefully before suggesting, "How about I play my grand piano for you. I think it's in the garage somewhere."

"Don't go," Sora pleads grabbing Luke's arm as he moves. Her eyes are anxious and pleading as they gaze up at him.

Luke announces, "Right, then. The keyboard's going to have to do."

"Thank you!" Sora cheers as a smile tugs at her lips.

It's Monday afternoon, it's lecture time with Ms Kashiwagi, a joyous occasion for everyone, not; "I hope you all enjoyed the school trip. Don't you all feel just a bit more mature now that you've visited an urban area like that? Oh, by the way... That cute bear that Minato-kun had on the trip. Where'd you get that?"

"Um... Why must you know?" Luke groans.

"I get so tempted by animals with such unique design. Speaking of bears, some species feed on salmon and speaking of salmon, I have an interesting fact for you. They're actually a white fish. That orangish colour actually comes from the pigment of the shellfish. Salmon roe is also affected by the shellfish. Hence, a salmon's colour is affected by its environment. The same thing goes for girls. I hope the city brought you ladies that much closer to becoming women," Ms Kashiwagi announces much to everyone's discomfort.

After classes end while Sora has decided to keep up appearances at school despite her little break down yesterday.

Sora finds herself having to keep up appearance for her part-time job as the day care center calls asking her to work, Sora has to say yes but she dreads the high likelihood that her cover might be blowed. However Luke has locked out the outside world from one of Yasogami High's music rooms to be specific the one with the grand piano in it. Luke decides to lose himself in music for the remainder of the afternoon after the stress of yesterday's revelation with Sora.

Now back with Sora who has had an exhausting afternoon with the kids pulling her in everyone direction. Yuuta a boy who Sora told her about gets picked on a little about not getting Phoenix Ranger Featherman R questions correct. Later, when no one comes to pick up Yuuta, Sora elects to walk Yuuta partway home.

On the way Yuuta mention to Sora, "Feather Vacuum... I've never seen Phoenix Ranger Featherman R."

"Why not?" Sora asks the boy.

"She's always watching TV," Yuuta answers.

"Have you asked to watch it?" Sora raises the question.

"No, no, I can't. If I do that... She'll hate me," Yuuta tells her.

Eri Minami suddenly sprints huffing to them as she apologizes, "I'm sorry I'm late..."

"Apologize to Yuuta, not me," Sora commands her voice cold her patience isn't high today.

"Oh... You... You're right," Eri realizes and then she apologizes to Yuuta, "I'm sorry for being late."

"I don't care," Yuuta scoffs.

"I... I'll make it up to you. Is there anything you want? I'll buy it for you. Anything at all. Just tell me what it is," Eri offers.

"Huh?" Yuuta questions.

"You like to play outside, so how about a soccer ball?" Eri suggests laughing but Yuuta doesn't say a word thus Eri concludes sadly, "Oh, okay... You, you don't want one? Umm, then how about a samurai sword? When I was young, I used to..."

"No! I don't want anything! I'm going home," Yuuta shouts at Eri his step-mother before running off. Sora feels her coldness towards Eri change into pity instead as she sees Eri's pain upon her face.

"Rejected... Again. Ha, ha... Things don't ever seem to go my way. I don't know what a child wants," Eri remarks with sorrow.

"I heard him mention, Featherman R a few times," Sora suggests to her.

"Oh, is that so... I think I saw a commercial for that on TV. It's a children's show, right? I, I think it's on during one of the shows I usually watch, Phoenix Ranger Featherman R, huh? Well then, I think I'll buy him a Phoenix Ranger Featherman R toy or something... Ha, ha, it's like I'm earning I'm brownie points, thank you," Eri decides grateful for the advice.

"Just doing my job and trying to do my best, madam," Sora assures her.

"Well, that's... Never mind, I'll see you again soon," Eri informs.

Sora then returns to Dojima's house where she is watching TV with Nanako. Luke hasn't came over tonight because Sora told him to do so.

**_It's the special report interview Naoto went to. Naoto in a black formal suit with her/his trademark blue cap over a short blue hair and blue eyes sitting in an armchair across from the announcer who interviews him not knowing like Sora that Naoto is actually a girl disguised as a boy._**

**_Anyway, the announcer on the TV speaks, "Good evening and welcome to Niteline's special Nitewatch Report. A suspect in the murders in Inaba was safety arrested recently but what few people know is that the mastermind who brought him to justice was a high school detective. Tonight's report will focus on this Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane whose handsome looks are sweeping the nation. Thanks for being on the show."_**

**_"No, no, the pleasure is all mine," Naoto responds._**

"Naoto-san, on TV!" Sora exclaims sensing something is wrong.

"Oh, his uniform's the same as yours. Big sis do you know him?" Nanako asks.

"Yes, why is Naoto on TV now of all times... Oh that's why," Sora realizes after her eyes turn glassy for a brief second.

**_"First, congratulations to you and the police for your recent arrest of the culprit. It was well-known that there were a lot of mysteries surrounding this case and you did a great job clearing them up," the announcer praises Naoto on the TV._**

**_Naoto counters, "I'd hesitate to say that the matter is, 'cleared up,' as such. It's true that our suspect was behind Mr Morooka's unfortunate death but when I cast my eye over the case as a whole, I detect a few things that seem out of place."_**

**_"Oh, like what?" the announcer inquires._**

**_"Unfortunately, I cannot divulge details at this time but this matter claimed the precious lives of three people. Hence, I strongly believe even the smallest inconsistency must be investigated," Naoto reveals._**

**_"I... I see. I have to say, this is a surprise in light of the police's official statement. Now for our next segment, 'The Detective Prince True Identity,' where Naoto-kun tells us a little bit about himself. Amazingly, the Detective Prince has solved a whopping 24 cases. 16 of them were..." announces the announcer. _**

"There's a detective at you school, sis?" Nanako asks Sora.

"Yep there's is... It's a worry," Sora grimaces.

"When I'm older, I'm gonna go to your school too!" Nanako declares.

That night Sora decides it's a good idea to try and force herself to have psychic visions despite the potential risk such a practice holds for her.

Sora walks to school by herself the following morning however Riku and the others bump into him much to her discomfort.

"Hi, Senpai!" Riku calls out.

"Yo..." Yosuke greet her.

"Hey, Sora, did you see the show on TV last night? Naoto-kuwas on!" Chie asks not noticing Sora's anxious look on her face.

"That thing about the Detective Prince solving the case? C'mon, we're the ones who actually caught the killer," Yosuke points out making Sora had to contain her rage as she's pretty sure the killer is still out there.

Sora explains to Yosuke with false aura of tranquility that, "The police were ones who identified the suspect and did the paper work, you know?"

"Yeah and he, the killer was cooperating with the police on it too. So it's true that Naoto-kun helped solve the case," Yukiko supports.

"Thank you, Yukiko-chan," Sora breaths again.

"I'm kinda surprise, though... I didn't think Naoto-kun was the type to go after the spotlight like that," Chie mentions.

"Um... Ah... I, I..." Sora is stumped for words seeing Naoto behind Chie.

Naoto coughs attracting the groups attention, "Good morning. I've been waiting for you all. There's something I needed to discuss with you all regarding the case.

"Discuss? Dude, we'll be late if we talk too long... Hey, where's you uniform?" Yosuke responds getting suspicious. Naoto's his/her typical trademark blue cap. Also instead of a male student's uniform, she/he wears a turquoise shirt with a yellow tie and black jeans with practical shoes.

"Could you please indulge my current theory on the matter?" Naoto requests.

"Please do inform us of your theory," Sora encourages.

"My current theory about the case, first as regard commonalities between the victims. All of them as you know were kidnapped before they were murdered. The victims were all locals who had been the focus of recent media attention, becoming suddenly well-know. That is the most likely scenario we had worked out," Naoto monologues.

"Yeah, we did," Sora nods.

Naoto begins to explains, "Then, allow me to state my point. A number of you were victims of kidnapping but were save. As you know, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi and Rise Kujikawa. Either you escaped death somehow or you faked your own disappearances in order to divert attention from yourselves... Since some of you had ties to the victims there came a point where I suspected one of you must be the culprit."

"You thought one of us was the killer? You can't be serious!" Chie shouts.

"This was a prior theory, I presume?" Sora adds.

"Correct. This theory was discarded. Putting together everything I've learnt until this moment, I believe exactly the opposite. You aren't the culprits. You may in fact be the only ones with means to pursue the true perpetrator... Seen as a joining of forces between the rescued, everything falls into place... Of course, this is all speculation. There is in fact a flaw in the theory however..." Naoto deduces.

"It doesn't account for the third incident... That's what I been saying for weeks about Mr Morooka's murder. He has never been board-cast on television and neither did he ever disappear," Sora points out interrupting Naoto.

"You may know that but we must also consider the condition of his corpse... I'm thinking you know little about that," Naoto mentions aloud.

"No, I'm psychic so I know stuff that I shouldn't. The first two victims according to the coroner are still listed with an unknown cause of death but Mr Morooka died of an easily identifiable blunt force trauma to the occipital cranium. From what I've recently discovered, the police have not satisfactorily resolved his discrepancy yet they are desperate to close the case," Sora elaborates that impresses Naoto as Sora got a lot of information correct despite only relying on only minimal sources of data.

"Then Sora-senpai you understand... I've decided that further action will be necessary to obtain some sort of decisive evidence," Naoto announces.

"No... That is far to dangerous," Sora disagrees with Naoto.

"Further action... What do you mean?" Chie questions with concern.

Naoto sighs and tells the group before starting to walk away, "Well, whatever the outcome, the evidence should come to light... You said something interesting to me not long ago."

"Hey, where are you going?" Luke wonders.

"This is not a game for me either... I must do everything within by power to bring proper justice to the victims," Naoto tells them.

"Naoto-kun?" Yukiko ponders being concerned as Naoto walks away.

Luke turns heading to school eager to distract himself from the current problems going on at the moment. Naoto didn't come to school. Sora goes to school for a bit but seems to have disappeared around lunchtime. Sora went to find Naoto to try and talk the detective out of her/his wild paln.

Luke decides to distract himself after school so when he Yukiko comes across Yukiko he can't say no to her. Yukiko asks Luke shyly, "Oh, Luke-kun. Ha, ha... I feel kind of embarrassed. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Okay, thank goodness," Yukiko relaxes but blushes nervously again as she says, "Umm... Well... If it's okay with you, umm... I, I want to go to, your room."

"Sure, let's go... I live alone so I got a few rooms," Luke agrees taking Yukiko's hand and walks her there.

Yukiko tells him when she enters Luke's room in his rather empty house, "So this is your room... Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look around. It's just that this is the first time I've been to a boy's room. Oh, you sleep on a futon, I see. I use a futon, too... Umm, sorry... I don't know what to talk about,"

"The futon good with you?" Luke suggests.

Yukiko is taken aback, "Huh?"

"Want to take a seat?" Luke offers.

"Oh, you, you... You mean to sit? Anywhere's fine... I, I'm, fine with anything... You don't need to worry about me," Yukiko stammers.

"Huh?" Luke puzzles.

Luke and Yukiko take a seat on the couch that's in the room, as he relaxes he closes his eyes and he inquires, "So what has been happening lately?"

"Oh, yes. I'm still studying. Cooking and job licenses. I don't plan to leave anymore but I thought I might as well. I'm glad I realized sooner," Yukiko answers.

"What do mean?" Luke wonders.

"if I'd struck out on my own, I know I would have regretted it. I wanted to become completely self-sufficient but I think I was being presumptuous. I have the inn, I have my family, I have the waitresses and chefs... I am who I am now because I was raised by such a kind group. When I think of it that way, my problems aren't just my own. That's why... I'm going to stay here. By my own will," Yukiko elaborates.

"That's good," Luke stares into Yukiko's eyes with his own piercing red eyes.

Because Yukiko's strong resolve her Persona suddenly changes from Konohana Sakuya into Amaterasu. Yukiko notices, "This is, my new power... The power you've shown to me. Power I will treasure."

"It's pretty impressive," Luke compliments.

Yukiko blushes but then stand up and hands Luke a shrine charm while saying, "I want you to have this. It's a charm from that shrine... To protect you."

Luke accepts the gift, "Thank you..."

"I'm staying here... This charm will protect you in my place... Then, we'll always be together... Luke-kun... I love you," Yukiko tells him her with trembling voice thus the Priestess Arcana social link maxes out.

Luke just quietly stares at Yukiko his eyes full of tenderness. Yukiko then says, "Um... Umm... Geez... Don't stare so much at me."

Luke steps towards her but he pauses blushing. Luke shakes himself and take Yukiko into his arms whispering, "I love you, too."

"Can I say it again? Luke-kun... I love you," Yukiko murmurs as Luke rest his head on her shoulder as he is exhausted lately and it's so nice to have someone been there.

Luke kisses Yukiko with heartfelt emotion and melts as he loses himself in passion. After a long time together, Sora knocks on the door so Luke decides to walk Yukiko home. Sora sees Luke and Yukiko walk out and Sora grimaces as turns to go back home.

The next day, Luke and Sora walk to school together where they happen to overhear students gossiping about the special show that was on the other day.

"Hey, did you see that show on TV? The one about the Detective King's secret identity? Naoto-kun is so cool!" the first guy comments to his friend.

The friends of the first guy replies, "Yeah, Naoto Shriogane, he really does it going on, doesn't he? He's cute but he has this aura of mystery about him... I've never seen something like that!"

"You think he'll at school today?" the first guy excitedly asks.

That afternoon, Sora spends her time in the library studying in an attempt to take her mind off things. That evening it's raining. At Dojima's house in Sora's room she and Luke who came via the window as usual is waiting for the Midnight Channel at Sora's insistence despite Luke's opposition to the idea.

At midnight when The Midnight Channel turns on. There is seems to be a figure on the screen but it's too hazy to see who it is but whoever it is they are wearing Naoto's blue cap that's for certain.

Once the screen turns back to black, Luke remarks his voice slightly hollow, "Wow... It's hard to believe that just happened but it did..."

"Yes, it appears that the case as I've been saying for weeks is not over. What bloody surprise," Setsuko reflects with sarcasm.

Before another word could be said, Luke's phone rings thus he answers it "Hello, Yosuke... What's the matter?"

"Did you see that? Someone came on, right? Yet I thought that now that killer had been caught. Do we still gotta worry about the Midnight Channel? But then, someone said the blurry image seemed like an advance notice... Maybe Sora and that Naoto-kun are right... Yet, then what exactly is the Midnight Channel anyway? Did it have anything to do with the murders? Ugh, this is so frustrating! Hey, what do you think? Did you recognize who appeared just now?" Yosuke ponders.

Minato hesitates but answers, "Wasn't the figure wearing that blue cap that detective guy, Naoto always wears?"

"What? You're right..." Sora realizes growing pale.

"Oh hey, him... Why would he show up on TV?" Yosuke questions.

"I don't know," Luke answers with a shrug that makes Sora feel annoyed

Yosuke's theorizes, "Now that you mention it, I wonder what he thinks about the Midnight Channel... Ugh, I don't get this at all. It's gonna keep nagging at me, I can't tell... I'm sure the others saw it too, so let's get together tomorrow and talk about it. Night. Don't tell Naoto about it just yet you might just only worry him for no reason as of yet anyways but don't forget to call Sora for me. Night."

"Night, dude," Luke hangs up before relaying Yosuke's message to Sora.

Later on the night when Luke awakes in a cold sweat after a particular bad nightmare replaying a bad memory from his past involving a stage and rain of blood. Luke rises off of couch in Sora's room which had been sleeping on.

Luke whimpers almost silently as he heads to the bathroom and splashes some water on his face to calm himself down. Luke decides perhaps sleeping is not the best plan right now as he moves his head around in an attempt to shake the bad memories the nightmare has brought back to him. Luke denies his memories very existence and throws them back in the overflowing abyss of his mind.

The next day after-school, Luke, Riku, Yosuke, Kanji, Yukiko, Chie and Sora have a group meeting about the Midnight Channel.

"So, about the Midnight Channel last night," Chie starts.

"I wonder who that was," Yukikio interjects.

"I talked to Teddie and he says no one's entered the other side," Yosuke reveals.

"Well, yeah. The killer's been caught," Riku argues.

"Yeah," Yosuke mutters.

"Huh? What's up?" Kanji questions looking up seeming out of it.

"C'mon, get with the problem. You saw the TV last night, right?" Yosuke asks him.

"So? It's got nothing to do with us. The killer's behind bars, man. You guys are overreacting. That stuff Naoto said didn't make any sense either, so there's no use getting all worked up about it," Kanji remarks making Luke's eye twitch.

"Huh? Naoto-kun?" Yukiko realizes.

"Uh, no, well... How do I put it?" Kanji stammers.

"What were you out of it 'cause you were still thinking about what Naoto said? Ha, ha, so you're still hung up on all that stuff!" Yosuke questions him.

"That's! I ain't hung up on it! There's was something different about him!" Kanji snaps.

Yosuke steps in saying to Kanji in a condescending tone, "It's okay, we all understand. Just don't go overboard, man... Sora or should I Setsuna will be jealous..."

"You little... I said that's not it! Tch... I got stuff to do. I'm outta here," Kanji argues before stalking off in a huff.

"Yosuke, seriously?" Sora questions.

"Stop bringing that up, Yosuke... You know he doesn't think it's funny," Chie scolds Yosuke.

"Ooh, what? What? Did something happen between Kanji and Sora-senpai?" Riku asks.

Yukiko changes topics thankfully, "Well, that aside... Is it me or does the town seem kind of strange lately?"

"Define strange... What some might consider odd, I believe to be normal," Luke requests.

"Well... Everyone is in high spirits, for some reason and they all talk about other people nut never themselves," Yukiko elaborates.

"That's normal... Although not everyone is in high spirits," Luke decides with a yawn.

"Yeah, I don't think it's anything special. Now that the murder case is solved, people feel relaxed, that's all," Chie agrees with Luke.

"That's how society is. They all just want to get in the latest trend. People get excited fast and lose interest even faster... It goes 'round and 'round. There's no underlying reason for it," Riku comments.

"I don't know... It still seems a little too weird. It's like, they're all afraid of something. Oh... Sorry. I just had this feeling," Yukiko disagrees.

"Hmm... Perhaps you're right," Sora reflects.

"It's gonna rain again tonight," Yosuke mentions.

Sora advises, "We should check the Midnight Channel just in case."

Everyone nods in agreement. Sora however is worried she she goes to the library to study thus to keep herself distracted.

Sora is studying as usual but suddenly she sprints out the door leaving everything behind as vision of Naoto being watched by someone from a far fills her mind.

Sora is given a few odd looks as she runs past but she doesn't care. She can't stand the idea of not being able to save someone when given fair warning of what's to come.

_I will not... No. I cannot fail this time. Naoto, I'm coming to save you... I couldn't save Joji nor could I save myself really... But I will save you then maybe there is a reason that these powers of mine exist. Maybe I can help people, maybe this powers aren't just around to torture me with a glimmer of false hope_. _Please be safe, Naoto-chan_, Sora thinks as she hurries to where Naoto is using only pure instinct as her guide.

Sora pants as she desperately searches for Naoto and spies the crossing-dressing detective on the ground unconscious. Sora's eyes widen and she rushes to Naoto's side, "Naoto-chan! Naoto! You okay? Oh hell... Damn it... I'm sorry. I came too late."

Naoto groans and looks up at Sora but she murmurs her words slurred and her expression sleepy, "Sora... You really are troublesome... Sora behind yo..."

Sora's eyes glaze over as she sees a vision something coming towards her head. Sora turns making the blow to her head only make her see stars and feel disorientated but it doesn't knock her out as her attacker intended as the blow was soften by Sora's early reaction to the hit. Sora falls closer to the ground hitting hard. Sora spins around to try a have a look at who ever hit her but the hissing sound of something spraying accompanied by a burning sensation in her eyes and her lack of vision inform her that pepper spray just blinded her. _This is not particularly good._

Through her blurred vision Sora makes out a pair of hands try to drag Naoto away thus Sora reaches for the handcuffs Naoto had on her person and handcuffs herself and Naoto together in a hasty yet desperate attempt to make sure Naoto is not taken. Sora thanks her psychic powers and super-human instincts for being there for once.

Sora relaxes a tad as she reaches her hand to the side of her forehead and it comes away wet and red. _Blood... That's not too usual. I've had worse before_, Sora realizes with almost an amused expression as she lifts herself up.

A man's hands however grabs the key to the handcuffs and pushes Sora back down on her stomach. The unknown man tries to unlock the handcuff but Sora fights the man despite her dizziness. Sora at one point bites down on the kidnapper's hand that held the key causing his fingers to release it and Sora gags as the key falls down her throat but Sora gulps swallowing the key. Sora hears a distorted cry of Naoto that is quickly smothered. Sora gasps as she lashes out at the blurry male figure standing before her as she is slapped across the face and she falls closer to the earth. A sweet smelling cloth held by hand then clamps down upon Sora's face._ Trichloromethane, also known as Chloroform! _Sora figures out much to her horror as she's read enough detective novels to know. The world turns dark... The last sound she hears is Naoto's whimper along with the distorted voice of someone muttering, "Why did you have to intervene? I was only saving this person... You've ruined everything... I was only helping and I'm a hero. Oh, well. I will save you, as well..."

That evening it's raining not a biazarre happening. In Luke's house in his lounge room he is waiting for the Midnight Channel to turn on as he has a funny feeling. Luke tried ringing Sora but she didn't pick up so Luke decide that she probably just wants some more alone time because he didn't believe her about the killer not being who they once thought he was. Thus that's while Luke hasn't stopped by Dojima's house this night.

Luke looks out his window in his lounge room and notes Dojima isn't home yet._ Looks like another all night-er for Dojima,_ Luke assumes.

When the Midnight Channel turns on which doesn't surprise Luke but the stuff that's on the screen does. Luke watches the screen with great guilt as the image is extremely clear.

**_A figure that looks like Naoto Shirogane wearing a white lab coat walks on the screen, the backdrop behind the detective being that of some kind of laboratory. The person on the screen welcomes the viewers saying, "Good evening, everyone. I am the Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane._**

Luke swears in English at his own stubbornness.

**_The Naoto on the Midnight Channel announces sounding slightly nuts, "Welcome to, 'Experiment of the Century: The Genome Project.' I will be experimenter and experiment-ee both, in a forbidden yet wonderful bodily alteration process! You shall witness my departure into a new realm... The moment of a new birth! From the chosen day forth, I shall walk a completely different path in life and I will share this glorious occasion, this memorable day, with all of you!"_**

"And that sounds insane," Luke comments taking a seat.

**_"Do stay tuned!" The Naoto on TV adds before the screen turns off._**

"I must call Sora and tell her she's right about... Wait the hell?" Luke questions as the TV screen flickers back onto the Midnight Channel.

**_The image has troubling focusing but eventually it settles on a image of beautiful garden with sakura blossoms but there is a girl in a blue punk style Alice in Wonderland dress. The girl is very familiar. In that the face is too familiar the sad faced girl is Sora with a bloody gash on her forehead. The girl who looks just like Sora speaks, "Greetings... Tonight is a double episode of the Midnight Channel. The high-schoolers guide to trying to save people before the get kidnapped... By the way, it doesn't work! Welcome to Wonderland, it's beautiful here. I follow my white rabbit into the TV world only to find more and more issues. Those issues might see themselves as friends but I see them for what they really are... They are pain and suffering. They will only leave you all alone. If you let them in then how long until they leave you? Hm? Come and save if you will but I assure you their won't be much left to save if you catch my drift. Watch me bring justice upon my self... You much know that the Shadow self betrays the true emotions of it's other self... So what do you think will happen if the Black Widow hates herself and this is magnified to the extreme by herself in Shadow form, hm? The clock is ticking, little white rabbit. Don't get lost like you always do if you want first class tickets to my final curtain. Run Rabbit. Run, run, run..._**

The TV switches off once again leaving Luke Ashida reeling... Luke's expression that of a man who's best friend just got the death sentence. The reality of it hasn't yet sunk in but the threat of that reality is paralyzing. Luke trembles as he looks to Sora's number that was slightly glowing on his touch phone. Luke impulsively throws his phone across the room.

Luke then sinks down to the ground and swears repeating in English as he hangs his head,_ I couldn't protect at all. I didn't even know that she was gone until... Hell, I'm her best friend and I made a promise to protect her yet I... I broke that promise! I stuffed up! Please don't die, Sora! Please, don't die! _

"That wasn't meant to be her... What did she do? Why did this happen?" Luke asks.

Kanji calls up Luke, "Hey! Is that you, Senpai? Naoto was just... He-hehe!

Luke throws several swear words at Kanji through the phone before saying, "Um how did you get this number?"

"Sora gave it to me... Duh! I tried to ring her but..." Kanji begins to explain.

"Tatsumi... Listen, did you see the Midnight Channel turn on again?" Luke calmly asks as he takes deep breaths.

"Ah, yeah. I saw Naoto on it. That's why I had to ring Sora she's seems like she was friends or something but I couldn't reach. Thus your the next best thing to Senpai thus I rung you. What's up with you anyhow you sound all weird. Did something happen? 'Cause whatever pales in comparison with what I went through to find my phone," Kanji answers.

"Oh, so after Naoto showed up on TV, you ran off to find your stinking phone... Guess what Kanji? You missed out on a double episode! Yep that's right! After you left your post some one else appeared on the Midnight Channel... That's also the bloody reason Sora can not come to the phone right now!" Luke shouts his voice breaking a little.

"What that's not true... Can't it? Why would the killer take two people? Sora was never on TV! She was a target!" Kanji tries to disagree.

Luke points out, "Sora had the useful power of prophetic visions. What if she foresaw Naoto-kun get kidnapped and she stupidly thought she had to fix things all by herself? Sora would have found Naoto, I guess but if someone was..."

"Naoto-kun was getting kidnapped and Sora tried to save him... Hell no! Damn it, Sora-senpai! Why! So this means they were both kidnapped?" Kanji realizes.

"Yeah... I guess it does," Luke confirms his voice seeming small.

"You said people only show up clearly on TV once they're thrown into that other world, right? What the hell's going on? I thought we caught the damn killer!" Kanji shouts through the phone.

"Sora's been saying for the longest we didn't catch him. That Kubo only killed Mr Morooka... Also Naoto was on the TV show the other day... Why didn't I listen to her? Why did I prefer denial to the... To the Truth," Luke starts but he cuts himself off and swallows saying to Kanji, "Let's discuss it tomorrow, I can't talk much longer..."

Kanji voice softens and he forgets that usually Luke hates him, "You... You're right... Sorry I called outta the blue. Naoto being a detective, solving cases... It ain't worth nothing if he gets himself kidnapped. Then Sora's not much better having the power to see the future yet going ahead and doing something so stupid. Damn, those morons piss me off! Anyways, let's get the gang together and meet first thing after school!"

"Thank you, Kanji... Um, see you tomorrow... We must save Sora," Luke tells him before hanging up the phone and throwing it again. Luke spends time moving furniture around until he decides he probably should get some sleep or he won't be able to save anyone.


	31. Chapter 31 - Double Rescue

Disclaimer : Once again I own nothing...

**Author's Note : Sora's Shadow battle is a tad different to the other ones. Which means she does have a Shadow! She has some issues to sort out so I thought I'll start fixing them here. Although Luke really should have a Shadow considering how he is but I'm going with my twisted logic which theorises that the person most likely to have a Shadow is the one who shouldn't have one. **

The next afternoon, when classes were over the Investigation Team minus their leader Sora Narukami. Sora's disappearance is known to Dojima and he's understandably distressed. Nanako doesn't know but she is suspicious. Luke and Dojima lied to the girl saying to her that Sora went to school early for a project but didn't want to wake her up so he didn't get to say good morning that morning. Anyway, the Investigation Team minus Sora are meeting Junes food court.

"Last night on TV... That was Naoto-kun and... Sora-chan for sure," Yukiko mentions with sorrow.

"What's the verdict, Teddie? Are they... Are they really in there?" Chie asks him anxiously.

"I do smell someone," Teddie answers.

"It's just like before... Nothing's changed if anything it got worst," Yosuke complains with good reason.

Yukiko murmurs, "Like... Before..." Yukiko eyes widen as she realizes, "Of course! That's why Naoto-kun appeared on news so suddenly!"

"Huh? What on earth?" Luke mutters looking up.

"He said something didn't seem right and that he wasn't convinced. He also believed that the people who are kidnapped appear on TV first, remember?" Yukiko reminds them.

"You're saying... That stinking detective used himself as bait and got Sora dragged into all this!" Luke snaps before kicking his chair that he was over making Yukiko flinch.

Yosuke mentions, "We came to the same conclusion Naoto-kun did about how people who become famous through TV would disappear. You're saying that in an attempt to prove the theory Naoto-kun used himself."

"You mean he got kidnapped on purpose? That's crazy... He could be killed!" Chie exclaims.

"Stating the obvious much," Luke remarks fixing his chair up and taking his seat.

Riku looks grim as he mention, "You know... Naoto said, 'this is not a game for me either.' It's all my fault... I'm the one that said that to him and thus it's my fault Sora-senpai got kidnapped too."

"What? You want a pity party or something? Poor you, it's your fault. Really? I don't think you been running around kidnapping people. It's that detective fault but it's also Sora's fault for rushing to rescue without a clear plan... Hell! Sora's not in a good place at the moment...Ugh! It's all fault... It's my fault Sora has a Shadow self, now... I promise Dojima I would protect her and that I would watch over her but... I stinking fail at that, didn't I! So are we going to sit here and play the blame game or we gong to do something about the this mess?" Luke reveals.

"Those idiots! Why the hell didn't they just tell us?" Kanji slams his hands down on the table after Luke's speech.

"Naoto-kun knew we'd stop him if he did... Like how Sora knew if she told us she might have lost the slim chance of saving Naoto. She probably didn't want to risk it," Yosuke points out.

"At least, Naoto-kun could have left us some stinking clues or even better a hidden camera like with a live feed," Luke complains.

"I know! That son of a," Kanji shouts.

Chie interrupts, "But, what about the killer the police are holding now? Mitsuo did kill Mr Morooka, right?"

"Yeah, but that's all he did. Sora was preaching that day and night to us yet we all refused to listen until now," Luke informs the atmosphere grows even heavier.

"I get it now! I remember Sora-chan mentioning this when she was agreeing with Naoto-kun's theory the other day... She said it was strange that the police were able to identify the cause of Mr Morooka's death!" Yukiko remembers.

"Yes... Mr Morooka's the only one Mitsuo Kubo killed," Luke confirms.

"That'd explain why there were no signs of Mr Morooka being thrown int the TV... I'm so sorry... I should had listened Sora and Naoto for that matter sooner," Yosuke apologizes.

"It's not your fault either... No blame games... The killer did not change his methods to kill Mr Morooka because the killer we were originally after never actually killed Mr Morooka. Someone else did, Mistuo Kubo," Luke tells them.

"Then whoever kidnapped Sora-senpai and Naoto-kun... That's the real killer!" It dawns upon Riku.

"But wait a sec... Didn't Mitsuo say he was the one behind it all? Why would he take the blame for someone else's crime? Isn't that weird? They said on the news that the culprit confessed to the other murders, too. There's also something else that's been bothering me but um..." Chie raises some questions.

"What? Seriously now you're asking this?" Luke questions his hands shaking.

Kanji stands up declaring, "To hell with someone who's behind bars! If we don't get off our asses, that stupid Naoto and Sora-senpai are gonna die in there! We gotta go find them!"

Everyone looks down but nods in agreement.

They then quickly follow Luke to the TV world. There Riku scans the TV world for Minato desperately using his Persona but eventually he reports, "Someone's definitely in here and the world seems to have grown larger..."

"That's amazing, Riku-kun! There's no way my nose can pick up that much," Teddie praises him.

"Don't bother him! Let Rick, no.. Riku, scan in peace!" Luke scolds Teddie.

Riku then announces ruefully, "It's the same as last time... I know they're here but I can't tell where... I need something that'll help me understand both of them... Even Sora, I can't even get a good read on her... I need some clues."

"Clues? Seriously you don't need clues, can't you just find them?" Luke questions.

Riku shakes her head, "No... I'm so sorry. I can't. Not yet. Without some more clues, I have no idea which way we should look..."

"Damn it... Why can't we just find him now! It's not fair!" Luke curses.

"Damn Naoto... There's too much we don't know about that kid," Kanji sighs.

"Well, why don't just run in the general direction eventually we'll find him," Luke starts to suggest to the team.

"Luke, we can't just run around aimlessly," Yukiko points out putting a hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"But if don't do something, Sora's gonna," Luke chokes unable to get out the word.

"Hey, snap out of it! This is just like all the other times but we have you to tell us and the information," Chie tells Luke and Kanji off.

"Yeah, I guess... You're right, Chie. We can't panic, we must keep a sharp eye on the weather and do this like always... We'll save them, no problem." Luke agrees calming down more.

Chie announces, "First we need to look for something that'll help us locate them. "

"I, I know... I... I wasn't panicking. We know they're over here... So all we have to do is to get them out." Kanji agrees.

Riku returns his Persona apologizing, "I'm sorry I couldn't find either of them... All I need is just that little something to help me understand either of them better. I should have listen to Sora more instead of going on and on about my own problems... I will find her though and make amends!"

"Let's take a break, we'll try again tomorrow when we'll try again... Riku-kun stay behind I want to see if at least we can find Sora... I know her very well. So I'm pretty sure why she might have a Shadow but it's very... It's not something you all need to hear. If Sora wants you to know, she'll tell you herself," Luke decides.

"I understand. What do you want us to do on our side of things?" Yosuke inquires.

Luke commands them, "Investigate Naoto and find some clues. Riku, Teddie and I will take care of things on this side. If we are able to pin point Sora's location, I will ring you all."

"Wait... You can ring people on this side?" Yosuke questions.

"Yes, we went through this revelation already get moving will you?" Luke counters.

While Investigation team head on the hunt for clues about Naoto while Teddie and Riku remain behind with Luke. Riku asks Luke, "What do I need to know about Senpai that is so private that the others cannot know? I know from your attitude that you would really much rather not tell me at all but you feel as it you have little choice in the matter if you want to save Sora."

Luke gulps and glances downwards as he reveals that, "Sora as you have already guess is and has been in a dark place. She never really recovered from the death of Ichiro and Joji. She really did love them with all her heart but she like all of us has her breaking point. Sora my dearest friend tried to distract herself and pretend she was okay but as soon as she no longer had anyone around to lie to or nothing to distract her from her twisted thoughts that she tried to keep buried... She... She tired... Damn it, I hate this! Sora wears those arm warmers all the time to cover up something she did. Something that she is struggling not to do again. Sora is not as cheerful as she tries to make herself seem."

"Oh god," Riku whispers trying to stop himself from throwing up as he realizes the truth.

"What? I don't get it. What Sensei do to herself? I don't understand!" Teddie shouts.

"Sora tired to kill herself... Don't you dare say anything about this to anyone," Luke orders his tone grave and deadly serious.

Riku and Teddie nod but Teddie asks, " Why did she tired to do that? I don't understand..."

"I... Sora was hurting and she didn't want to hurt anymore, I guess. I don't really know why for sure... I don't even think Sora knows why did she did it," Luke admits.

"I think, I'll try to find Senpai again," Riku announces.

Later that afternoon the team as regathered at the TV world's entrance. Ready to go and save Sora but unfortunately the Investigation has not yet gathered enough clues to save Naoto much to their distress especially Kanji's distress. Luke and the others follow Riku to the edge of Sora's world... A dark and twisted clock-work version of Wonderland is a fairly accurate way of describing it. At the entrance there is a ornate room with a door that's far too small for anyone of the Investigation Team to enter.

"Well, this is creepy," Chie shivers.

Yosuke agrees with a shudder, "Yeah, I'm expecting a ghost to come out any second and start wailing at us."

"Um... Riku how do we get through into Sora's dungeon if the door is too small for any of us to fit through?" Yukiko raises a really good point.

Riku swears but then finally Luke notices the table next to the door has a tray of drinks upon it. Luke enlightens the group to his realization, "Guys... I think we might need to follow the story... Those drinks up there make work like the ones in the Alice in Wonderland as this world's kinda based on it."

Yosuke grimaces, "Oh... Hell... We have to drink those. I was kinda hoping that we wouldn't have to."

"Shut up and stop complaining! We're here to rescue Senpai! We must do what it takes! We have rescue her and then come back tomorrow to rescue Naoto-kun!" Kanji yells.

"Hmm... This doesn't actually even taste that bad," Luke muses after drinking one of weird potions that were on the table next to the door.

"You drunk it already!" Chie exclaims staggering slightly.

"Yeah, duh... Hurry up and drink up your ones... Come on," Luke commands.

"Right away, Sensei Luke!" Teddie obeys saluting Luke prior drinking a potion and the rest of the gang follow suit.

Around five minutes later...

"Mm. Hm... Mmm... Okay... Um, I'm pretty sure something was meant to... Ugh! Ah, happen... I, I don't feel so go..." Luke mentions prior falling unconscious.

"Luke!" Yukiko exclaims rushing to Luke's side and stopping his head from hitting thr hard ground. Yukiko looks terrified.

Chie panics, "Oh dear.. Oh dear... We're doomed. This has a trick of some kind of test and we failed... We stuffed! We drunk poison! We're all going to die!"

"No, don't jinx us like that, Satonaka. Get a grip! We are not going to die!" Yosuke assures her holding her shoulders as she cries.

"I don't feel to, ugh! Hmph," Teddie mutters before falling unconsciousness.

"We're going to die!" Yosuke and Chie exclaim at the same time when Yukiko falls asleep.

"Calm down, you two! We're going to be..." Kanji falls before being quickly followed by Yosuke and Chie who give each a kiss goodbye since no is watching.

However some one was watching... That person was Luke who comments, "And another bites the dust..."

Luke yawns before realizing that he is the exact same size although to say that nothing changed would be a significant mistake. Luke frowns as he feels something on his head. Luke reaches up and tucks at it but it hurts to pull it as if it was attached to him.

"What the hell!" Luke shouts when he turns around and looks in one of the room's many mirrors. He had white rabbit ears much to his very apparent horror.

When everyone else wakes up except for Chie and Yosuke who are still asleep but cuddling each other. They all freak out of course but when the calm down they start saying how cute Yosuke and Chie are together until Chie kicks all of them except for Yukiko upon waking up. Then Yosuke is about to get kicked by Chie when he points out she has a tail much to her surprise. They all could their transformations are due to the potions. However since the potions didn't make them smaller they still have an problem. They still can't get into the wonderland dungeon where Sora is but neither can they turn back as they want to rescue her. That and they can go home with extra ears and tails.

"Please tell me, that I didn't get these ears and tail for nothing... There is a way through the door, right?" Yosuke frets gesturing to his two hare ears and little tail with it's fur matching his messy brownish orange hair.

"Oh, don't complain... At least you don't have a long tail... It feels like you have an extra limb but it's so weird..." Chie whines tugging at his mouse ears as her mouse tail waves about in the air nervously.

"I'm sorry, Chie... I didn't change much at all," Yukiko mutters referring to her only physical changes being that her eyes now glow red and her heart seems to glow shining through her skin and clothes as well.

"It's not too bad. Could be worse," Kanji shrugs as he kind of likes the fact he now has a black cat's tail and matching ears.

The ears causes his hair to give Kanji a bit of a lop-sideded fringe and the colour of the fur makes Luke think blonde is not Kanji's natural hair colour.

"At least now, Kanji-kun will stop asking feel my fur," Teddie mutters as his changes is basically him getting blue butterfly wings and blue antennae on his head.

Luke admits as he plays with move his white ears around, "Well, I think it's going to take some getting used to this... Ah... Transformation."

"That's for sure... We all look like variations of wonderland characters," Riku notes as he sips a cup of tea that appears out of thin air when he snapped his fingers. There is also a old top hat of Riku's head that he can't remove.

"Yeah, you're the mad hatter. Oh, look a switch," Luke responds prior to pulling a switch that triggers the another glass table with a tray of drinks on it to appear.

"Again... Seriously?" Yosuke mopes.

Everyone grabs a potions and quickly swallows it. This potion is rather fast acting as he shrink down to a small size rather quickly.

"Yes! We can go through the door now!" Chie cheers but she finds the door doesn't open.

"It's locked, isn't it?" Yukiko sighs.

"Maybe I can break it down," Kanji announces charging at the door but he just goes straight through the door as if it was thin air.

"Kanji just disappeared... I thought I'd be happier when it happened," Luke mutters earning himself a few sharp looks.

Chie attempts to kick the door down but fails, "Ah, I can't go through the door like that and I can't break it down..."

"Where's the key?" Yosuke inquires.

"Oh, that thing... Oops, that was on that glass table," Yukiko mentions.

"Thank you, my lovely queen of hearts. Did you happen to bring it with you?" Riku wonders.

"No, I didn't think we would need it," Yukiko admits blushing in embarrassment.

"Great we're stuffed!" Yosuke laments.

"Not really, I'll pick the locks... There, and here. There, pop! Finished," Luke informs the group as he picks the door's lock to reveal a ocean of water is behind the door.

Chie exclaims as she and others are washed away by the water, "That makes no sense..."

The later all wake up on a beach where Kanji already washed up at. The quickly collect themselves and follow Riku's directions to Sora's location.

They find the Shadows there are all giant so they go searching around for quite while until Teddie finds a mushroom and eats a bit of it which makes him go to normal size again. The others are slightly hesitant but follow suit. At one point Luke and the others come a across a ticking pocket watch... From this pocket watch a haunting voice of Sora Narukami fills their ears, "Hello... You've found the watch... Time is ticking... When it gets to tea time... 6 O'clock PM that's when Sora dies... Time is ticking... Run if you want to watch my destroy my other self..."

There is a lot of swearing before the group rushes on their way to rescue Sora. They find a scared Sora about to stab in the heart with a sword by her Shadow self. Riku however snaps his fingers making a tea pot appear and he throws it at Sora's Shadow making the Shadow turn toward the Investigation Team. Luke runs and jumps with lightning quick speed afforded to him by his White Rabbit attributes as he tackles Sora's Shadow making it drop it's sword that turns to dust upon contacting the ground. Yosuke and Chie then go forward with the others down the longer path instead of straight of the cliff like Luke did. Teddie however uses his wings and flies down gracefully...

Sora looks at her friends strangely but shrugs and smiles upon seeing them. Luke then gets thrown across the room by Sora's Shadow who grabs Sora by one of her arms and ripping off her arm warmers revealing the scarred skin underneath. Sora's eyes tear up and whisper no repeatedly as her friends gasps and stare at her...

Sora's Shadow however smirks and declares; "Oh, me don't be so shamed. This is what we did to ourselves be proud it! Actually don't you failed! You tired to kill us but it didn't work! Some one came and played hero! It's pity, hm? Such a pity we didn't die instead of Ichiro... We had dream too of Joji dying... But know no, we thought it was just a dream... It didn't turn out that way did it. The dream came true and he died. It's all our fault! Everything we love dies... We are mad, we are death bringers upon those we love. The world will be better off without us. You agree with this! You couldn't save anyone! Our parents sent us off to Inaba because they didn't know what to do. They couldn't do anything so they sent us away... And forgot about, Us! They are never around to help us when we need them! No one can save us! No one... All love and care fro suffers... We don't belong here... We should die! You wanted to die a second ago..."

"I... Fine kill..." Sora sobs but she gets cut off by Riku, Luke, Yosuke, Kanji, Chie, Teddie and Yukiko who tells her no.

"Sora, don't leave me... You're my first friend you can't go... I need you. We all need you... Everyone who love and care for will not suffer because of you. Suffering exist but there is an end to suffering but death is not the answer," Luke reminds Sora making her blue eyes open with shock.

"Naoto still needs to be saved... You didn't fail to save her just yet please Senpai. Don't give up," Kanji informs Sora.

"Yeah, you're our leader we can't do this without you, Senpai!" Riku adds.

"C'mon partner... Nanako's waiting for you," Yosuke offers his hand.

"I... I not the person who think I am," Sora whispers.

"We don't care who you are or even what you've done... You're our friend and we love you. Don't give up hope just yet... You are needed and even if you are cursing we don't care, I think I say for all of us that we don't mind dying if you are by our side," Chie declares.

"Please, come home..." Yukiko adds tears shining in her eyes.

"I think it'll shame not to be kick in the shins nearly everyday by you... My favourite yandere," Luke announces making Sora laugh.

Sora's Shadow smiles and fades back into a Pesona as it fuses with Sora's soul.

"That was an easy boss fight," Luke remarks.

"Luke, she's falling!" Riku shouts as he dashes forth to catch Sora.

"Oh hell she is," Luke realizes as he uses his newly acquires speed to help Riku catch Sora before she hits the ground.

Teddie flies over and everyone else rushes over on foot to Sora's side. Yukiko summons her Persona to help Sora but before she can a large army of lesser Shadows arrive.

"I think it might be a good plan to take care of the Shadow's first," Sora points out.

After a long battle the team is exhausted.

Sora sits up, looks at her friends and asks them , "Do you guys hate me now?"

"No!" Is the answer.

"Good... Can we not talk about this again?" Sora inquires.

"If you want," Luke nods.

"Thank you, Luke... Hmm... This might be the concussion talking but why do you guys look like anthropomorphic wonderland characters?" Sora questions.

"Ah... Long story," Yosuke chuckles his brown hare ear cringing.

After explaining to Sora how they came about the weird transformations and telling her how they basically went through the entire storyline of Alice in Wonderland, thus she Sora smiles and shakes her head. Sora then points out, "Hang on a minute... It sounds like all you guys got new powers..."

"Huh?" Riku responds.

Sora monologues, "Riku, you snap your fingers and whatever tea relation items magically appear or disappear. Summoning. Chie, sounds like when you were knocked out by the Shadow but somehow you you soul came out of your unconscious body and keep fighting. Bilocation. Kanji, you basically went through walls and people for that matter. Phasing. Luke, you suddenly got fifty times as fast speed of light itself and whenever you run incredibly fast there is the sound of a ticking clock. Super Speed. Yosuke, whenever you got anxious and paranoid stuff started flying around the room. Telekinesis. Yukiko, you glow in dark and sounds like you could control the Shadow's minds to a degree but Teddie you just fly..."

"I just fly? But... But that's an awesome super power!" Teddie complains.

"Not really, I summon stuff," Riku argues snapping his fingers to get Sora a cup of tea.

"Oh thanks Riku... I needed a cup of tea," Sora tells him.

"I want tea with two sugars," Luke announces putting his hand in the air.

Chie shouts angrily, "Um, glad you guys are completely fine with this... But how do we turn back to normal!"

"I don't want an extra set of ears for the rest of my life!" Yosuke adds.

Kanji reminds everyone, "Yeah, we need to rescue Naoto-kun too..."

"Um, well... Maybe Sora-chan might have a power too. It is her world maybe she care cure us," Yukiko suggests.

"Maybe, you're right... Queen of my heart, hmm..." Riku flirts.

"Stop flirting with her!" Sora scolds punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" Riku winces.

"Will we lose our new abilities too? I kinda want to keep mine that's all," Teddie mentions.

"I don't know... Oh, wait this is my world so... But still if you guys want to use these new gifts... You're going to have to keep those forms. I know the perfect solution. _Thou shall now be able to switch between the forms of wonderland and the other land which they call home_," Sora announces when a her blue eyes light up glowing slightly as she says the last part of the statement.

Everyone turns back to their normal selfs much to their relief... Kanji frowns, "I actually miss the tail."

"Of course you would," Yosuke rolls his eyes.

"I know how you feel Kanji. I finally got used to it! Now I have to figure out how balance without it again! Ugh!" Chie exclaims making Yosuke stare incredulously at her.

"You know Sora just said we can switch back whenever we want, right?" Luke mentions.

"What?" This the response.

"You guys did say you wanted to keep the powers, so I made sure that you guys could. I I'm keeping mine that's for sure. All it does is makes my eyes glow," Sora remarks.

"What exactly is your power anyhow?" Yukiko wonders.

"My one is great.. It's reality manipulation and control," Sora announces grinning.

"Hell... So making you angry bad idea then," Yosuke cringes at the thought.

They return to Inaba and drop Sora off at the hospital and call Dojima up who gets the police to interview her. Sora goes with the story that she saw Naoto on the ground unconscious and went to help the detective but someone attacked her. Sora claims she fought back but was unable to defeat the attacker who knocked her out.

Sora also tells them that she was found by her friends somewhere in trees of the hills close to Inaba which she technically true as Sora opted to test if her reality changing power worked as soon as came out the flatscreen. Sora was trying to teleport herself home but ended in the tree in the hills nearby to Inaba where her friends find her after she called them to come and get her. It's promptly decided that Sora should not use her powers again... The Investigation Team agree to try and get enough information to rescue Naoto tomorrow as the day's trials have taken their toll.

Luke wanted to stay with Sora in hospital but Dojima sends him to look after Nanako.

Luke arrives at Dojima's home and since Sora and Dojima are at the hospital still... It's just Nanako there. Luke decides that Dojima can tell Nanako about Sora was kidnapped thing tomorrow or something as Luke's too exhausted to do so.

Luke decides to talk with Nanako since she's alone much to Nanako's delight.

"Umm, you know the photo big sis found before? I gave it back to dad. He looked happy and smiled at me. Big bro... I love my dad," Nanako tells Luke.

"I know... He loves you, too," Luke nods confirming for Nanako.

"Yay! I think so too! Dad didn't forget about how we used to pick flowers at the Samegawa River. He smiled at me and said, 'You remember, too?' Dad loves mum... I feel sorry for him, losing someone he loves," Nanako informs.

"He still has you," Luke comforts her.

"Yeah! I won't go anywhere! I'm glad to be dad's daughter! Big sis, It's your turn to talk, Now!" Nanako declares with great joy.

"Okay, what do you want to chat about or we could play a game?" Luke suggests.

"Yay! Then, uh, I know! Let's play cards!" Nanako cheers.

"Cards? I had to fight a lot of those type Shadows today... How about I show you a magic trick instead?" Luke offers.

"Ah... Okay!" Nanako nods.

"I hope this work," Luke mentions before looking for his White Rabbit form inside his mind. When Luke finds he whispers with a smirk, "White Rabbit."

Nanako exclaims excitedly in awe when Luke suddenly appears to have white rabbit ears and Luke finds mysterious pocket watch in his pocket, "Wow did you do that! Can you teach me that one?"

"Probably not... Sorry," Luke shrugs his extra set of ears and shoulders making Nanako burst into laughter.

Luke decides to play cards with Nanako after Luke gets guilt tripped by her because he won't teach her how to grow bunny ear but when Nanako starts falling asleep Luke puts the young girl to bed and tells her Sora will be home soon.

The next thunder filled and stormy afternoon, at Junes food court the Investigation Team even plus the fox but minus Sora who still is recovering from her little trip to the TV worl are there.

"Oh, everyone's here," Teddie notes.

"Let's confirm the situation involving Naoto-kun... Kanji, you start, please," Luke declares taking on the role of leader both in battle and outside it while Sora is recovering.

"Damn it... Stupid Naoto being so bloody stubborn" Kanji grumbles.

"It seems like he's decide he can't rely on anyone with them getting hurt... So this is only way he can truly make himself heard... I feel for him," Yukiko estimates.

"Naoto-kun went in by his own will for reasons we all came up with... Maybe he'll learn something that will finally help us identify the killer," Yosuke theorizes.

"Can we go now?" Kanji wonders.

"Yes. Time is of the essence," Luke confirms playing with his mysterious pocket watch.

"Yeah, let's hurry and rescue him. I'm sure he trusted us to do that. We gotta live up to his expectations!" Chie agrees.

"We have to rescue him before the fog sets in, correct?" Riku triple checks.

"There's no need to worry about the stupid fog... We are going to rescue Naoto-kun this very day," Kanji announces.

Later on in the TV world, after Luke went to the Velvet Room to manage and create his Personas. Note; Luke had found out all about Naoto before the meeting that afternoon. Riku asks the group; "You found some clues, right? Did you find more information about Naoto-kun? I'll find him in as soon as possible."

"Yeah. I had to go out and find it all though. The others guy were unless yesterday, they didn't find anything," Luke responds.

"Luke! Dude, we tried our best but you gave us like an hour to find clues. That isn't a lot of time," Yosuke argues

Luke ignores Yosuke and tell Riku that, "Naoto-kun was being treated like a child by the police force and Naoto had an abnormal obsession with solving this case."

"I see... So he's being stubborn about the case but it seems like it's rare for Naoto-kun to get so worked up over something. Okay... I've got a good sense that I can find him. I believe that I can do this. It won't take long, so be ready to follow me," Riku nods and orders with Luke saying that he understands.

No long after Riku guides the team minus Sora to Naoto's TV realm which looks like an elaborate secret spy base surrounded by a cold pine forest.

"What is this place?" Kanji wonders looking around.

Yosuke comments, "It's all sci-fi... Hey, doesn't it remind you of those secret hideouts in live action shows?"

"Oh yeah... Heh-ee, I used to watch Featherman all the time when I was a kid," Kanji admits with his black sunglasses on.

"Featherman... What in the world is a feather-man?" Luke wonders out loud.

"I hear that those are really tough shoots. A lot of the actors did their own stunts, like jumping through fire themselves," Riku comments.

"Well, it's every man's dream to do that stuff," Yosuke mentions.

"Yeah, I can understand that. They're action-based, like kung fu movies and just the phrase, 'secret hideout,' has this exciting ring to it!" Chie agrees.

"I hear you," Luke nods.

"Actually, when I was a kid, I had my own secret place near the mountain by Yukiko's house. I'd pretend that a legendary kung fu master was teaching me special techniques. Hwa-ta-aa!" Chie reminisces ending with a battle cry and kung fu pose.

"You got it all wrong," Yosuke sighs.

"Hmph... You're meant to nice me... Now," Chie grumbles about Yosuke.

Luke jumps in the discussion before Chie and Yosuke have one of their legendary arguments,"However this secret hideout place came forth from Naoto's mind, correct? I guess our our proper boy detective isn't as grown up as he makes himself out to be."

"Yes... Let's get going, there's no time to waste," Kanji commands.

"Well, let's hurry and go!" Chie announces.

Yukiko nods, "We'll finish the job Sora-chan started. Let's go save Naoto-kun."

Luke debates, "Naoto-kun is waiting for us... I wonder, Riku can we have some tea or... Probably not the best time, though. We must experiment with our new abilities at point."

Luke readies his battle team and back up team with careful consideration. It's all lot easier when Sora does it through.

"Yosuke you're on the front line battle team," Luke informs him.

"Alright, good. Geez, what a stunt for Naoto to pull... Let's save him! We've got a lot to accomplish," Yosuke declares.

"Teddie, you're up," Luke tell the bear.

Teddie exclaims, "The incidents are still happening... I need to do my best! I'm ready to do this Max power!"

"Kanji, you're on the front line battle team as well," Luke announces.

"We'll save him and then we'll give him a good smack in the head!" Kanji decides.

"Okay, good luck!" Riku wishes as the teams walk in.

Inside the base it's not as cold as it was outside. The place however has a security system which informs the team that, "Unknown intruder detected inside facility. Threat Level: Yellow. Deploying guards inside the facility."

"More Shadows to fight, good," Luke considers.

"Warning! Warning! Attention intruders! Leave the facility immediately!" The security system announces.

"No, I think we will be leaving any time soon," Luke argues.

"I repeat: Leave the facility immediately!" The security system repeats.

"Intruders... That's most likely referring us..." Riku realizes grim-faced.

The group journey in a bit more battling that, 'guards,' A.K.A. Shadows that got in their path with ease. At one point they hear the security shout warning at them a few times and repeatedly tells the team to leave.

This prompts Riku to question, "Does this mean... Naoto-kun doesn't want our help? I... I don't really get it but let's go on for now!"

"Agreed," Luke nods heading forward slashing down all Shadows in his path with his short sword called a wakizashi.

A little later, down yet another long corridor there is another announcement from what could only be security system, "Warning! Warning! Attention intruders! Leave the facility immediately! I repeat: Leave the facility immediately!"

"Hey Senpai, when Naoto-kun appeared on the Midnight Channel... He said he was going to undergo a 'body alteration operation...' Did that mean Naoto-kun's going ebe alter here? I hope that is not is that case though," Rise inquires.

"I hope so too," Kanji nods.

"Snap! We need to hurry!" Riku panics slightly to a degree.

"You can say that again," Kanji agrees.

Luke and the others find Naoto is a room with a Shadow version of Naoto standing next to a calm Naoto. Kanji yells out, "Naoto! Are you okay?"

"Hm. Look torture devices... Sharp, ones nice. Good work, Shadow.. Oh, Naoto's here too," Luke gestures over to the bloody razor blade edged wheel of doom that's over behind Naoto and Naoto's Shadow who is sobbing.

Naoto comments upon noticing Luke and the gang, "Ah. It's about time you arrived. Sora said you'll be coming before we were separated."

"How's it been?" Luke asks Naoto as the others are too shocked to say anything as Naoto is way calmer than what one might expect.

"Dealing with this child has been quite a pain... Hm, where is Sora-chan?" Naoto replies.

"She in hospital but she is fine just a little sore. She'll be out by tonight or tomorrow. The doctors just wanted to keep Sora at hositpal over night just to be safe with her head injuries. Doctors are such paranoid people," Luke answers.

"Good. I was concerned about her," Naoto lets out breath she have unconsciously been holding in.

"No! No, no, don't go!" Shadow Naoto wails bawling like a child.

"It's useless speaking with you. I need to go back now," Naoto argues.

"Why? Why're you leaving me here! Why am I always left alone! It's so lonely... I don't wanna be alone!" Shadow Naoto sobs as it wears a white lab coat.

Yukiko whispers her eyes sympathetic, "Naoto-kun..."

Naoto shakes his head at the Shadow, "You wear the same face as me... It's almost as if you're implying we're one and the same but the difference between me and you is..."

"Why delude yourself? I am you. These childish gestures are no mere affectation... They're the truth. The fools all say it, don't they? 'You're only a child,' 'Keep out of our business, girl,' and so forth. No matter how many cases you spend hours cogitating over, no matter how many crimes you solve, you're a still a child int their eyes. It's your brain they are interested in. The grey matter locked up in that skull. As long as they need it, you're an ace detective! But once you're done, it's back to the playpen with you. You haven't the means to deal with society's two-faced nature. You're just a lonely child," Shadow Naoto with it's yellow eyes remarks.

"Naoto," Yosuke murmurs feeling sympathy for Naoto who is biting his tongue.

"I wanna be a grown up... I wanna be a big boy right now... Then they'll see who I am. I... I want a reason for me to stay," Shadow Naoto sobs.

"That's enough. I can find my own reason for living," Naoto interrupts his Shadow.

"Ha-ah... I'm telling you that's impossible. You are still but a child. How can you change that essential truth?" Shadow Naoto scoffs.

"Stop it! I don't have time for this!" Naoto protests.

Shadow Naoto announces, "At your core, you admire the sort of, strong,' and 'cool,' men who populate detective fiction but in trying to emulate them... You must know that in truth, you're nothing of the sort... You're a child. There's no avoiding first principles... Admit that you're child and admit that there's nothing you can do about it. Now then! Our analysis is complete. Let us begin the body alteration procedure. You have no objections, do you... Naoto Shirogane?"

"Stop it!" Naoto snaps.

"Naoto... Such a cool, manly name! But a name doesn't change the truth. It doesn't let you cross the barrier between the sexes. How could you become an ideal man despite never have being male in the first place? It's a stupid notion."

"What the? Did he... Did I hear that right?" Yosuke questions.

"He... He's not a guy?" Kanji exclaims seeming strangely relieved.

"I won't throw a tantrum... That accomplishes nothing!" Naoto chants telling herself.

Shadow chuckles, "Ha-aha-ha! How often I've heard those words from the adults. 'Throwing a tantrum won't solve anything, Naoto,' and other such bilge! They made you cry, didn't they? Yet here you are... Mimicking those same men. What exactly are you trying to justify?"

"What?" Naoto questions taking a step backwards.

"It's all right. You needn't suffer anymore. That's why you're undergoing this body alteration procedure to begin with. You throw a tantrum but it fails to change the situation a single bit... I can quite understand the feeling. I know this because... After all... I am you."

"That not true!" Naoto blurts out.

"Don't say it!" Chie shouts.

Kanji shakes his head disagreeing, "It's okay... Let the kid spill the whole thing. It not, Naoto's just gonna keep hurting..."

"Ah, I see... So we'll just do our job, then?" Luke inquires.

"Yep and kick the Shadow's ass. Yeah?" Kanji announces.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha! As if you know anything about me! You'll kick my ass, huh? Fine... Go ahead and try, you lizard-brained imbecile!" Shadow Naoto chuckles as it's dark aura steadily grows.

"Naoto, I..." Chie tries to say something but Yosuke shakes his head.

Yosuke interrupts Chie, "Save the discussion for later!"

"Alright," Chie nods while Naoto falls to her knees.

"Here it comes!" Riku announces as Shadow Naoto changes from a human form to a robotic humanoid form with a jet-pack like wings.

"I am a Shadow... The true self... What? You seek to face me? Are sick of yourselves too? Very well... Then let's begin the special operation!" Shadow Naoto decides.

"Bring it on," Luke taunts.

"I'll help you get through this, don't worry!" Kanji shouts.

"Operation? I hate ouchies!" Teddie wails.

"Have you made up your mind? Then let us commence!" Shadow Naoto shouts as it knocks Naoto unconscious.

Luke summons her Persona Izanagi and de-buffs the Shadow and the other battle party members follow suit. After which Luke then switches to Tam Lin and uses a variety of physical attacks on the Shadow. After a long series of attacks from Shadow Naoto and from the Investigation Team. Kanji finishes the fight with a hard hitting move causing the Shadow to collapse and revert to it's human form.

Chie comments, "So... Naoto-kun was a girl."

Naoto grunts as she who pretended she was a he awaken, "Nn-Ugh..."

"Are you awake?" Yukiko wonders feeling concerned.

Kanji notices Naoto stirring as well and asks her, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"What? I remember you all arriving and... That's right... You saw everything," Naoto recalls prior to facing her Shadow self and saying, "I lost both my parents in an accident. I was still young, so my grandfather took me. I was inept at making friends... So I spent my time reading detective novels in my grandfather's study."

"When I grow up... I'm gonna be an awesome, hard-boiled detective!" Shadow Naoto speaks up.

Naoto reveals, "My parents were proud of their job. I had no qualms about following i their footsteps... An inherited occupation can feel stifling to many but I welcomed it. I yearned for the day I could be a detective myself... Perhaps I inherited that desire from them as well. I was always alone... Seeing that, my grandfather must have believed it was his duty to help me realize my dream and to make up somewhat for his decision regrading my cousin. I secretly aided my grandfather with his clients and before I knew it, people started calling me Junior Detective. At first, I was delighted but not everything went so smoothly..."

"What was that you said about, 'you're only a child?'" Yukiko questions.

"Not everyone welcomes my collaboration when it comes to solving cases... My status as a 'child,' was sufficient to offend many of those whom I worked with. Were that the only issue, then it would have resolved itself with time but through I will one day change from a child to an adult, I will never change from a woman to a man," Naoto explains.

"Do you not like being a girl? Is that why you always dress like a boy?" Yukiko inquires.

Naoto nods, "My sex doesn't fit my ideal image of a detective... Beside, the police department is a male-oriented society. They look for the slightest 'concrete,' reason to look down on me and then they'll throw me away... No one would need me anymore."

"You don't know that for sure. Naoto, you must know already that what you yearn for isn't to become an adult or a boy," Kanji argues.

"You're absolutely right," Naoto sighs and then admits to her Shadow self, "I'm sorry... I kept ignoring you, pretending you didn't exist but you are me and I am you. You've alway been a part of me. What I should yearn for... No, what I must strive for isn't to become a man. It's to fully accept myself for who I really am..."

As a result of Naoto facing her other self her Shadow turns into a Persona named Sukuna -Hikona which promptly fuses with her soul. Naoto then falls shakily to her knees.

Naoto grins as the others rush to her side and she tells them as she is on the ground, "In any event, you're a devious bunch... I can't believe you kept something like this hidden for so long... Ha-aha... No wonder the perpetrator has eluded the police but it's apparent now... This case is far from over."

"That's right and you proved it, Naoto. Anyway, we can talk more later. We need to get you out of here," Yosuke points out.

"Naoto-chan... Hmm, that sounds better than -kun did. let's go... Take Kanji's hand," Luke suggests for Naoto pointing to Kanji.

"What? Ah... Huh!" Kanji exclaims blushing at the thought.

On the outside the flat-screen TV in Junes electronic department, Naoto knees on the floor looking dazed and out of it as she breathes heavy slow breaths.

Kanji kneels down and talks to her, "Hey... Hey!"

"Geez... She really put your life on line for this," Chie remarks with woory.

"But without her efforts, we'd never have realized... That the culprit is still at large. Why we didn't listen to Sora, though... It's beyond me," Yukiko points out.

"You too stinking reckless, damn it," Kanji complains about Naoto.

"I never doubted that you'd all come for me. Although, the realityturned out to be far beyond what I'd imagined. Especially with what happened with Sora-senpai. I did not expect her to get hurt. I'm so sorry," Naoto reflects.

"Tch... What a moron. You're no genius at all," Kanji comments but his expression softens as he adds, "We were tearing our hair out over you..."

"So you did worry about her, Kanji... Can I hook you two up?" Riku inquires.

"Shut up! Ming your own damn business!" Kanji snaps his face burning red.

"So, Naoto about Sora. We went to Sora first and we drank this stuff. And it made us changed into these characters. For Teddie it was like he had a Crimson Bull energy drink. It gives you wings, get it? Then Chie had a tai..." Luke starts to talk with his face deapan but Chie clamps her hand over Luke's mouth.

"Stop talking, will you? We don't want to freak her out that much!" Chie scolds.

"I'll take her home. I don't think she can go back by herself," Yukiko decides.

"Thanks but I get myself up... It's all right... I can... See no problems," Naoto stands up but Chie and Yukiko end up having to catch her to stop her from falling back into the TV.

"I don't think you can get back yourself. Accept the help," Yosuke points out.

"It's alright... I can," Naoto starts to argue but the team convince her to let Yukiko take her home and stuff.

There is lot of fuss at the police station about sorting out Sora's paperwork and later Naoto's paperwork and stuff as they both were kidnapped. Sora parents apparently visited Sora briefly at hospital when Luke and the others were rescuing Naoto but it appears that Sora's parent's didn't stay long. Dojima seems relieved to see that Sora's is okay and not too badly hurt as the doctors let her go home to Dojima's place. Despite being mostly fine although Sora's very exhausted.

Later, after going out for a long walk Luke ventures into Dojima's house that evening to discover a drunk Adachi welcoming him, "Hey, welcome back!"

"Sorry, we got off early today," Dojima apologizes.

"They found Sora-chan and Naoto-kun! Oh, uh, do you know who Naoto-kun is and who Sora-chan is?" Adachi exclaims asking Sora.

"Yes, of course I know who Sora-chan is. I'm Sora," Sora states.

"You and that boy detective just up and vanished without a word but it looks like your back now. Way to put a scare into everyone... Geez!"Adachi comments.

"I know," Sora nods and sighs in exhaustion.

"Speaking of which... Sora, do you remember what exactly happened?" Dojima asks.

"Nope, not really, it's a bit of blur," Sora shrugs.

"The other kid didn't recall much either... Dojima-san! Aw, you really oughtta do something about that habit of yours, Dojima-san. The kid's probably not going to remember anything if you keep pestering him but man... Naoto-kun disappeared but why'd Sora-chan disappear too? I guess she can be a little difficult... Maybe she got sulky and ran away from home?" Adachi remarks.

"I'm sitting down, right here... I think, someone kidnapped me after I attempted to thwart their kidnapping attempt," Sora replies dryly yet he is thankfully for the fact Nanako's already fast asleep in her room.

"But I tell ya, I was shocked to hear that you up and vanished like that. If there'd been a another kidnapping and murder, we'd be back to square one again," Adachi continues.

Dojima warns, "Adachi..."

Adachi goes on anyhow, "You know what sucks? We still don't have proof the Kubo kid murdered anyone besides Mr Morooka. How're we gonna make a case like this? I wonder if Dojima-san's instinct is right... Maybe there really is another perp out there. The real one... Huh? Huh?"

Dojima scolds Adachi, "Adachi! How many times I gotta say it? Quit running your mouth like that!"

"Whoa! So... Sorry!"Adachi apologizes freezing on the spot.

"Alright, see here! Don't worry about the case. Sora you've already got involved enough, you should stay out it... You don't want to get hurt again... Luke and Sora just go study like normal students. If you don't..." Dojima tells them.

"What normal student study? Also, I think I should worry about the case. My best friend was kidnapped you know? I'm not the type of guy who lets this kinda thing slide on pass. The killer's going to get it," Luke points down.

"I rather not have my niece get kidnapped! I'm sorry but you two are getting far too involve in the case! Sora you need to stay out of this! It's not your problem!" Dojima argues.

"Yeah. How can you just say it's not my problem! I was kidnapped and I got a concussion because of that guy... He dangerous. He could have hurt Naoto and I'm going to seek justice for that! I can't let him get away like Ichiro's killer!" Sora declares standing up.

Dojima sighs as he walks out of the room, "I'm going to bed."

"Sorry... I killed the mood there but yeah, I can totally understand why Dojima-san's worried. Just leave the case to us police. You already know the problems it can cause by getting involved in matters you don't truly comprehend, right?" Adachi apologizes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I dealt with it," Sora mutters.

"Sora, I..." Luke sighs.

"What about if there's a next time... Like, if it happened Luke or even someone else you cared about were mixed up in it. We'd were worried about you and imagine how worried you'd be about your friend if something unfortunate were to happen," Adachi cautions.

"What are implying?" Sora questions as her spine tingles with wariness.

Nanako comes out from around the corner, it appears she has been listening into the conversation and Nanako asks, "Are more scary things going to happen? Big sis's not going away again is she?"

"Nanako?" Luke and Sora exclaims spinning around.

Adachi reassures Nanako, "No, no way, Nanako-chan! Everything's all right now! We caught the bad man, so no more scary things will happen. Right? Everything's just fine."

"Okay," Nanako mentions seeming satisfied.

"Anyways, your dad's just a worry-wart. Leave it to me! You might not know to look at me but I got the most brains in the whole police department! Oh... Was that too hard to understand... Did you get it?" Adachi tells Nanako.

Nanako nods at Adachi while Luke and Sora appear to be hesitant to believe Adachi's claim for some reason.

"Well, now that Dojima-san's gone, I should get going too... G'nite!" Adachi decides standing up and exiting the house.

Nanako asks Sora, "What does, 'got brains,' mean?"

"It means he's smart," Sora explains but is too sure that it's the case with Adachi.

"Huh... So things'll be all right?" Nanako questions.

"Sora won't go missing again if it's up to me," Luke adds.

Nanako eyes widen, "Big Sis went missing! Why... Why did she go? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Um... I thought you knew... Ah, um... Well, another bad man took me away but don't worry, it's all fixed now," Sora scratches the back of her head. An awkward silence fills the night air as both Nanako and Luke are concerned about Sora.


	32. Chapter 32 - Recovery

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

****Author's Note :

**Warning! This chapter huge for some odd reason. I probably could spilt it but then I would have to mess around with all the chapter numbers and... It'll just be worst if I try to change it now so just keep in mind this chapter's pretty big compared to the others.**

Luke uses his day off to gather supplies for the TV world expeditions at Daidara's metalworks and at other stores around Inaba's shopping district. Luke also updates and manages his Personas at the Velvet Room. Sora however spends the day at home resting as facing her Shadow self did take a lot out of her. In the afternoon however, Luke opts to have a conversation with Hisano down by the Samegawa River bank.

"Listen dear, do my clothes smell of incense? My husband's tsuki meinichi is today and I've just come back from visiting his grave," Hisano informs.

"Don't be depressed," Luke advises as he is taking a seat on the grass.

"Oh, I'm still full of pep. I'm not going anywhere for a while," Hisano assures him before asking Luke, "Do you know Death is? Death is the entity that takes people to the gods. For those trying to reach the gods and to the families of those people, Death can be an ally."

Luke shifts uncomfortably as he reflects on his own experiences with death and most are not to pleasant. Thus Luke manages to mutter, "That may be true. I don't know..."

"That is why I am Death... When a person dies, the people who are left behind start to grieve, right? 'Why did that person have to die?' That's the question everyone wants to know the answer to. How is it right that this life had to come to an end? The person did nothing wrong and yet... We want to think that they went to the gods... They've been summoned to Heaven and there's nothing we can do about it. We try to convince ourselves of that... Sometimes, we look forward to Death taking them up to the gods... You don't quite understand it yet, do you?" Hisano questions.

"I think I understand," Luke mentions very quietly.

"You're such a good child," Hisano smiles prior to saying, " I looked forward to Death too much and became Death myself... Before I realized it, I..."

Luke sighs sorrowfully as he closes his red eyes.

Hisano realizes something, "I'm sorry. You don't want to hear this, do you? I'm going home now. You be careful, too. You should get some rest you look a little under the weather, dear. I'll see you again, another day, Luke-kun."

"Certainly, I'll see you again too," Luke gives Hisano a farewell.

Since it's Respect for your Elders day, Sora's supposed to on bed rest,but when she gets a from the day care center she sneaks off to work goes to the day care center for her part time job work. Yuuta stands up against another boy to protect a girl named Misaki who the other boy hit in a game. Sora tries to keep the peace. Eri comes on time to pick up Yuuta and Sora walks with the pair part way however they bump into an unfamiliar woman. This unknown woman with long dark hair asks Eri, "Oh, Minami-san. You're with Yuuta-kun?"

"I'm going to play by the river!" Yuuta exclaims rushing off.

Eri responds to the woman, "Oh, hello. Nakamura-sensei... Oh, I, I apologize for the trouble Yuuta caused at school..."

Ms Nakamura who appears to a teacher at Yuuta's school steps forward saying, "Yuuta-kun really is rambunctious. You can tell how he was raised." Ms Nakamura then notices a pale Sora, "Oh, who is this?"

"I'm a day care assistant, Sora Narukami," Sora introduces herself.

"Oh, I see. You look terrible... Looking after Yuuta-kun's a tough job, isn't it? Even so, he is quite young. I guess people from the city are different from us country people. I guess it can't helped that Yuuta-kun has turned out this way," Ms Nakamura comments.

Both Eri Miniami and Sora find this woman a tad touch to critical on poor young Yuuta but Ms Nakamura continues on complaining about Yuuta, "It's so burdensome to make extra lesson copies for him. I have to use my private time for that, you know? Well, I suppose it's all part of my job."

"I... I'm sorry," Eri mutters.

"If it was just his grades, that would be one thing but then there's his slight violent streak, too. It's easy to laugh off now but eventually it'll turn into bullying... Which leads to delinquency, which in turn leads one day into, crime... Well, I must be on my way. I'm sorry to have bothered you," Ms Nakamura remarks before walking away. Sora believes the teacher is being overly dramatic but she is far too tired to say anything.

Eri reveals that, "All of the other mothers of children in Yuuta's class respect Ms Nakamura as a good teacher... They all gossip about me because I'm a second wife and an outsider... And you know how Yuuta is, right? So, it's impossible for me to make any friends here. If only... If only he was a more studious child..."

"It's not his fault," Sora supports Yuuta.

"Then, what? It's all my fault! I'm doing my best and yet! I'm fed up, I'm just sick of it all! Why does this always happen to me?" Eri exclaims before she started sobbing as tears run down her cheeks.

Yuuta comes running back but is shocked to see Eri crying and thinks Sora made his step-mother cry so he defends her by shouting and pushing Sora to the ground which isn't hard to do because Sora weak, "Don't bully mum!"

Sora dusts herself buts decides to just sit on the ground but Eri frets about her, "Ah... Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Sora smiles gently.

Eri turns to face Yuuta, "I just had something in my eye, Yuuta. Miss Sora wasn't bullying me... I, I'm sorry but thank you. Ah-aha-ha. I guess I'm, happy."

"That's a relief," Sora sighs.

"Bye, now. I'll see you again at the day care center," Eri tells Sora prior prompting Yuuta who nods, "Let's go home, Yuuta."

Sora waves at them a farewell as she heads home which takes awhile since she's kind of weak at the moment. On her way home, that evening she runs into Adachi.

Sora greets him, "Adachi-san, what's happening?"

"Oh, it's you. You seem bored. Are you studying?" Adachi asks Sora.

Sora admits, "No, I haven't been studying a awful lot these past few weeks... It's been busy and stressful of late."

Adachi points out, "Students need to study."

Sora nods with a sigh, "I know... I haven't been able to concentrate on that though."

"Want me to tutor you?" Adachi offers.

"Why not?" Sora responds with shrug.

"Give me a break... Did that completely fly over over your head? I forgot everything I learned in high school," Adachi oddly reacts.

"You're the one who suggested the idea," Sora points out feeling confused.

"Oh... And ah... You did invite me over for dinner that one time. Fine I tutor you but just today, alright?" Adachi reluctantly agrees to tutor Sora despite it being his idea in the first place.

When Sora returns home with Adachi and soon Adachi, Nanako and Sora are sitting around the table in Dojima's living room.

Adachi mentions out of the blue, "You guys studying? Wait, no, I don't even want to look at yours. Too complicated-looking. Though maybe I could help with Nanako-chan's."

"Really? You would? I have some homework! A book review!" Nanako exclaims.

"Oh, those. They're really easy if you know what to do. You don't have to read the whole thing. Just the notes in the back and then summarize those," Adachi advises.

_Maybe this was a bad idea_, Sora grimaces as she leans her head on the table wanting to go to sleep.

"I don't? But my teacher said, read it and write what you think," Nanako puzzles at Adachi's advice.

"Don't worry about that. We have to be efficient here," Adachi counters.

"She won't learn anything that way," Sora points out to Adachi about Nanako.

"Really? You're so uptight. Life is too short to do everything by the book!" Adachi complains before telling Nanako, "Come on, Nanako-chan. Bring your book."

Nanako quickly comes back with the book but tells Adachi, "It wasn't a review! I just have to read it and then get a mark from a grown-up saying I did."

Adachi concludes, "Oh, okay. That's easy enough. Though... A mark? Dojima-san's going to be late today."

"Will you give me one, Adachi-san?" Nanako wonders.

"Me? Okay. If you're good, I'll draw you a big flower," Adachi answers.

"I want one!" Nanako beams.

"Alright, then get started," Adachi prompts.

Nanako reads out the book that sounds strangely familiar to Sora, "'Once, in deep, deep forest, near a small, small river, there lived a pink alligator...'"

"I think I knew the guy who wrote this," Sora murmurs to herself as she feels her eyelids grow heavier and heavier. _Geez... Meeting your Shadow does take a lot out of you..._

Nanako eventually finishes reading the last part, "'And so no one remembered the pink alligator. Even today, the lake is shining the way it always did. The end.'"

"Hmm? Oh, you're done?" Adachi asks sounding almost disappointed.

"Do I get a big flower?" Nanako wonders.

Adachi verifies, "Yeah, sure, I'll give you one."

Nanako exclaims happily, "Yay! A flower!"

Adachi asks Sora, "What about you, Sora-chan? Don't you have anything you want me to draw a flower on?"

"I don't want one but thanks anyway," Sora answers shaking her head.

Adachi remarks feeling a little worried about Setsuko, "You're no fun... You look mature but you're still in high school, you know. I'm not saying it should be me but if something happens, you shouldn't hesitate to bring it to a grown-up."

"Adachi, thanks for you're help with tonight," Sora informs him.

"No prob... Man, I'm tired. Mind if I take a little nap? That old lady brought me some photos of potential matches. She kept insisting I see these girls because they're, 'nice,' and I had to overtime because of it. Like I'll ever get married," Adachi complains.

"You don't want to get married?" Nanako questions.

Adachi shakes his head ardently, "Marriage is where fun goes to die. You'll understand in about twenty years, Nanako-chan."

"Huh?" Nanako questions.

Adachi continues, "Come to think of it, Dojima-san will be father-in-law to whoever Nanako-chan decides to marry. Geez. That's certainly going to put a damper on her chances."

"You take that back!" Sora demands her eyes narrowing at Adachi as he head snaps up.

"Really? There's just no way. Sorry, Nanako-chan," Adachi responds.

"I don't want to get married, either! I don't like people with holes in their socks!" Nanako declares.

"I don't have holes in my socks!" Adachi points out.

Nanako counters, "You did! The other day!"

Sora then leaves Nanako and Adachi to take care of other while Sora goes to get some rest in her room.

It's not a day off today thus Luke journeys to school while both Naoto and Sora have the day off as they are both drained from the TV world.

Sora however gets bored of her room and mets up with Naoki Konishi out the front of his parents' store. They go to the usual place, the 'Chinese Diner Aiya,' for a bite to eat.

There Naoki apologizes to Sora, "Um, sorry about last time... How I kept talking about all that nonsense. I wanted to apologize for that."

"I don't mind," Sora assures having forgiven him mere moments after he said the so-called 'nonsense,' of his.

"You're so strange. You don't distance yourself from me like everyone else or preach to me like you know everything. I feel comfortable around you," Naoki remarks with cheer making Sora blush a tad. Naoki then admits to her out of the blue, "You know, I like cream puffs. I know it's kinda girlish. There's a good cream puff shop by our house, so every once in a while I'll buy some and take them home. If I put them in the fridge, sis would eat them. She'd make up some lame excuse like, 'I ate them for you since they were about to expire.' So we'd always get into fights over the cream puffs but now... The cream puffs don't disappear. I bought some and they expired in the fridge. When I saw that, I though, 'Oh maybe... Maybe sis isn't here anymore,' ya know. So I threw them away. I told you before, 'If you asked if I hated the killer, the answer is no.' The truth is, it's not even a no... I don't know anything. I have a meaningless daily life... Just confused parents and a dark house. Just rotting cream puffs. How do I get out from that? What would be best for me, for sis? I just don't know."

"Then take action, if your life is meaningless just add some," Sora advises.

"I know..." Naoki nods agreeing but he mentions, "I know I'm stagnating. I know it's not good, I know that I need to move. I know all that..."

Sora fiddles with her food as she listens to Naoki who tells her that, "Come to think of it... Sometimes sis would bring cream puffs back from her job at Junes. We would eat them and complain that Junes' brand tasted bad. Sis looked like she was having a hard time working at Junes but she said it would eventually be for the sake of our store. She'd play around but sometimes she acted like the eldest sibling. That always irked me... Um, next time, Sora, will you go to Junes with me? I'd like to check it out..."

"I promise, I will, is tomorrow good?" Sora inquires of him.

"Yes, it is," Naoki nods.

The next afternoon Sora is not at home despite Luke's orders. She is at Junes food court with Naoki Konishi whom she just finished walking around Junes with.

Naoki tells Sora, "The grocery department downstairs was incredible and they had so many kinds of liquor, at prices much lower than ours... There's no way we could win but we've been doing well lately... After sis's murder, there are some people who buy from us out of pity. Ironic, isn't it?"

"They're trying to be kind," Sora points out.

"Hm... It's better than selling nothing, so I don't mind but it's over for us. Our family is in shambles. My parents won't even speak a word about sis. They try to act as if she never existed... Then at night, they cry. What can I do?" Naoki asks.

Then a familiar voice calls out, "Hey, Sora!"

Yosuke and Luke aren't completely happy to see Sora who is supposed to be resting but the guys walk to her anyhow. Luke frowns, "Sora... What are you doing here? You got kidnapped only a few days ago. You're meant to be resting."

A pale Sora shrugs, "Got bored."

Yosuke begins to scolds Sora but then he sees Naoki, "Aren't you Saki-senpai's..."

As Luke takes a seat and leans back, Naoki nods, "Oh hi, this is the first I've been to Junes... I don't really have anything to do with our store and I don't hold any grudge against you but... It's just that my parents and the neighbours would have said something, so I never bothered."

Yosuke chuckles, "We're in the same boat, buddy."

"I see... It's incredibly huge, huh? I'm full just looking at all the food here. It's like its own country," Naoki comments.

Yosuke tells him that, "Your sister that too... You two do kinda look alike. You have the same chin... The nose and eyes, too."

"Stop it... My sister isn't here anymore," Naoki orders.

Yosuke face softens, "Lonely, huh?"

"Shut up. Just stop it! What do you know about me?" Naoki commands.

Yosuke answers him, "I know you're her proud brother. I liked your sister."

Naoki notes, "Past tense, huh?"

"I'm doing what I can right now for my sake and your sister's. If you just sit there crying, you're just troubling her, ya know?" Yosuke informs him.

"I'm not crying," Naoki argues.

"Alright, today is grilled steak day. I'll go grab four," Yosuke decides but notices Sora has fallen asleep on his chair so edits his previous statement, "Actually, I'll make that three."

"I'm coming too, I'll start to fuss over Sora if I don't,"Luke decides

Yosuke and Luke goes off to get some steaks for them all thus leaving the sleeping Sora with them. Naoki hasn't noticed that Sora is sleeping

Naoki remarks, "Yosuke-san sure is nosy. Oh wait, so are you..."

"Yes, his my friend... We can't just ignore you, you know," Sora interjects waking up.

Naoki appears to be taken aback but he tells Sora , "Am I that pitiable? No, that's not it... It's different with you. You're not being kind to me because of that... I'm sorry. I'm glad I saw where sis worked. I'm sure I could never have come by myself... I wouldn't have even thought about it. Thank you."

Naoki reaches over Sora's hand that was on the table and squeezes it gently which makes Sora smile with shyness as she blushes a little.

A few minutes after Naoki releases Sora's hand when Sora has appeared to have fallen asleep again. Yosuke and Luke comes back with some grilled steak. Sora is still sleeping without as much as a murmur.

"Is it good?" Yosuke asks them about the food.

"It's awful," Naoki counters despite digging into the food.

Yosuke laughs, "Then you're okay."

Sora eventually wakes up and shares some of Luke's steak but her heart really isn't into it. Naoki asks if Sora's sick but she just shrugs as a response but Luke explains that Sora was kidnapped much to his horror. Luke points out he mentioning Sora got kidnapped awhile ago and Naoki wasn't listening. Luke and Yosuke try to escort Sora home after Yosuke, Luke, Sora and Naoki pass some time chatting about this and that. However Sora tells them that Naoki can walk her home which he does. At home Sora following her farewell with Naoki who seems happy to know her but scolds her for not resting when she's meant to..

At the high school, Yasogami High, Luke bumps into Ai Ebihara who has been anxiously looking him. No she didn't realize Sora went missing, it's rather about whether he asked Kou about what type of girls he likes.

Ai whilst blushing asks Luke, "Did, did you ask?"

"Yes," Luke nods resisting the urge to yawn.

"Oh, then come... Come with me," Ai orders with a nervous tone.

"Alright, where to?" Luke places his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, sure, follow," Ai beams.

At Yasogami High rooftop Ai demands to know, "So... So, did you ask him. What kind of girl does he like?"

"Kou said his type was nice girls," Luke replies taking a seat.

"Nice? He didn't say anything about being cute? Not even like, 'beautiful woman,' or anything like that? But... But, every guy wants to be with a pretty girl, right? It's the good-looking girls who find love, isn't it!" Ai questions feeling taken aback.

Luke shrugs nonchalantly as Ai looks out across Inaba through the fence that's around the edge of the school's rooftop.

"Forget this, I'm tired of beating around the bush. Just go ask him if he's got a crush on anyone. What are you waiting for? Go!" Ai demands.

"Nothing about, I'm glad you're back at school then? Fine," Luke mutters under his breath as he ventures downstairs.

Luke finds Kou running past in a school hallway near the men's toilets who greets Luke, "Oh, hey Luke. Man, I've gotta piss like a racehorse."

"Um, well... before you go, some girl asked me to ask you if you have a crush on anyone in particular," Luke explains to him.

Kou panics a lot, "Huh! Um... You wanna know who I like! Er, this is awkward... Well, um..."

"C'mon, who ever it is, I promise not to angry or laugh," Luke encourages.

"So whoever it is, you cannot get angry with me nor retaliate in anyway, you promise, right? Luke-kun?" Kou double checks.

"Yes, Kou-kun, I promise, cross my heart and hope to die," Luke vows.

"Alright but I'm only telling you this because I trust you, man. Also because you promise not to retaliate... Don't tell her! In fact, don't tell anybody!" Kou warns.

"Okay, go on," Luke prompts.

Kou informs him that he has a crush on, "Chie-san... She is the girl I have a crush on."

"Chie-san? It's not Chie Satonaka, is it? " Minato wonders.

"It's... It's... Please don't hurt me! It's, Chie-chan, damn it! Are you happy now! And while I'm at it, let me tell you, I'm god-damned jealous that your friend Yosuke and You spend so much time, you lucky jerks! See ya later! I've really gotta go!" Kou snaps with anxiety before sprinting off to the other man's toilets on the outside of the school before Luke could absorb the information.

Luke swears under his breath as he sees this is not a good outcome for Ai but at least Kou doesn't Sora._ Yay! Oh Ai Ebihara been listening... Not yay... _ Luke thinks as soon as he discovers Ai Ebihara was eavesdropping on the conversation.

Luke figures she'd be in pretty bad state so he rushes after her fleeting footsteps' echoes to the rooftop. There he spies Ai on the outside of the rooftop's fence looking down.

Luke realizes that such a position could result in her death if both she and him are not careful.

"Don't come any closer!" Ai demands of Luke as he walk to her.

Luke stops suddenly not wanting to put her under too much pressure.

_Not another suicidal girl... Wait, that was a little insensitive even for me. I take that back now... Sorry Sora. Sorry Ai. Please don't hurt yourselves and don't threaten to do so anymore... Please... _ Luke scowls inwardly in annoyance he's situation.

Ai continues to speak, "Chie, as Chie Satonaka, right? That frumpy girl! Then Kou had to fall for the ever so nice Chie. I got beat out by that, Satonaka? I'm a hundred times better-looking! I have a fan club too!"

Luke tries to think up ways to calm Ai Ebihara down as he's already seen one girl been badly affected by such feelings in his lifetime, he certainly doesn't want to witness Ai doing anything rash.

Ai questions despondently, "Guys like pretty girls, don't they? I'm pretty now and I had to work hard to become this way! I'm prettier but if I can't be loved", then... Then what's the point?"

Luke frets as he struggles to think of some words to say but he manages to blurt out with a calm soothing voice, "I'll hear you out."

Ai sniffs and sobs as she nods. Luke jumps over and helps her to the less dangerous side of the fence. Minato sits down his back against a wall feeling unbelievably depleted of energy as he sighs with relief while Ai looks down standing next to him.

Ai monologues, "I... I used to fat and clumsy... My family was poor and everyone at school bullied me all the time. They used to surround me and say I was gross or they called me names like, 'Piggy-hara...' The boy I had a crush on even told me not to look at him, because I'd, 'give him my germs.' Those awful memories still haunt me in my nightmares... About the time I entered middle school, my family came into their money. Everyone got so jealous of us that we ran away and moved here. I knew this was my chance to start over. It was time to show them all. I dieted, got into shape and read every fashion or women's magazine I could get my hands on. I studied them like they were textbooks and learned all the secrets; everything from attracting guys to smiling better. But... Aha-ha... Looks like, it was all for nothing. I couldn't be loved unless I became pretty and now that I am, I still can't have it. I guess I'm doomed. I'll never be loved, will I? It's not like I have any other redeeming qualities..."

"He just doesn't know you," Luke points out looking up at her.

"You're... So nice to me," Ai stammers with amazement and then laments, "I should've fallen in love with you..."

Luke raises an puzzled eyebrow at Ai Ebihara at her comment in response.

Ai then covers herself saying, "Ha-aha, just kidding..."

Luke leans back against the wall relaxing until Ai suggests, "Hey, why don't you and I just go out?"

Luke is concerned about what exactly is going though Ai's head thus he asks, "Are you sure about that?"

"You're a weird guy," Ai remarks but Luke shrugs it off as Ai apologizes, "You're right, I'm sorry... I'm still, a little confused... Um, I'm going home now... Thank you."

Luke watches Ai Ebihara walk away and listens to her go down the steps with a heavy heart. Luke then decides that he is glad that Sora stay home today as Sora wouldn't had been very good to have around when Ai was freaking out...

The next day is a day off school so Sora sleeps in and spends the day recovering like she should have earlier. In the late afternoon however Luke wanders out of Dojima's place for a walk. He had been looking after Sora until then. On this walk he runs into Hisano down by the river. Hisano comments, "Ah, Luke-kun... I'm happy we could meet again... Why do you keep coming back? It must be boring, listening to this old bag's stories..."

"It's actually interesting," Luke admits.

"Well, you're just a special boy, aren't you? Enough about me. I want to hear something from you. Tell me anything," Hisano is amused and informs him.

Luke starts to talk about girls for a good long while which entertains Hisano immensely prompting her to say that, "Oh my. Luke-kun, I think you're going to break a lot of young ladies' hearts. I wish I could listen to your stories forever and ever but... I do not want to see you anymore."

"But I want to see you," Luke frowns.

Hisano explains, "I'm sorry... You just remind me of him too much. Thank you for everything... Goodbye."

Luke watches sadly as Hisano slowly walks away without Luke being able to say anything. Luke decides to not go home right away and opts to work at his part time job at Inaba's hospital. Luke's shift is rather uneventfully and almost relaxing until he hears something sounding like a woman arguing coming from somewhere in the hospital. Luke decides to totally ignore it as he can't be bother to deal with it.

However soon, Sayoko the nurse comes into the room, Luke's cleaning and sees him there, "Oh... You're here. Did you hear that commotion? That was the first time anyone ever called me a 'slutty wretch,' to my face..."

"It's like a soap opera," Luke remarks.

"Seriously. When I laughed at her feeble attempt at an insult, she scratched at me. Who's the wretch now?" Sayoko scoffs before mentioning that, "At the previous hospital I worked at... I had a relationship with one of the doctors but he had a wife. She found out, I was forced to quit and I started working here. Not too long after, it seems he began flirting again, this time with a different nurse at the hospital. I don't know what happened but I got dragged back into it. His wife came all the way here to whine at me... The other nurses were just watching with these stupid smirks on their faces."

"I wish I'd seen it," Luke comments.

"Hey, how can you talk like this isn't any of your problem!" Sayoko scolds before realizing that, "Oh, wait... I guess it isn't, really. Ha-aha, what was I thinking? Sigh, everything's just a pain. It wasn't like this at first... When I first thought about becoming a nurse. What am I working for? What am I living for?"

"Don't fret, so much. You're a nurse you help fix pains," Luke tells her making her smile at the simplicity of the idea.

"Oh... I guess you're right. I'm sorry, I was just grumbling to myself. You're pretty bold, for a kid... I'd better go. I'm sure that wretched woman is gone by now. Goodbye, be careful going home, you look a little pale... Get some rest," Sayoko the nurse informs actually showing some genuine concern.

This concern worries Luke who immediately finds a mirror but finds his reflection is indeed rather pale and draw. Perhaps he should avoid late nights for while and perhaps he should stop worrying about Sora so much.

Sora does not attends school and takes the day off yet again after yesterday's escapades exhausted him. Sora is increasing becoming irritation with the whole weak as a leaf routine. Later on after Luke finishes basketball practice with Kou who seems worried about Sora but doesn't say anything about it as Luke doesn't want to talk about it.

"Ya know what, Luke? I'm gonna keep playing basketball. Studying, lessons and all that stuff... I think I'm gonna keep doing it all," Kou informs Luke.

"You can do it, Kou.," Luke assures him

"Thanks... Until now, I've been doing those things because I felt kinda obligated to but if I put my mind to it, I can be good at anything I want, right? I've gotta be at the top of my game so I can be the 'big brother,' the next master of the house deserves," Kou replies before telling Luke, "Hey, you got some time later? There's something I wanna give you."

"I've got some time now," Luke shrugs.

"Good, I'll just get changed and I'll meet you at the rooftop," Kou nods.

Later Luke's on the Yasogami High rooftop with Kou and Daisuke who was also asked to meet Kou there.

"Well, I did it. I asked them. My parents, my grandma... I sat them down and I asked, 'do you guys even want me anymore? Did you ever want me?' That's when all hell broke loose." My mum started crying and then she was all like, 'of course we want you, stupid!' She was practically yelling. Man, what is with people calling me stupid lately?" Kou explains ending with him shaking his head at himself amused.

Daisuke jokes, "Kou, it's time you learned the ruth. You're pretty stupid."

"Ha, well, I'm starting to think so too. I thought I had it all figured out but I just didn't get it. Ya know, it's really the people around me who've shaped who I am. I bought into the same stuff artists are always writing or singing about. They're trying to 'find themselves.' So I thought I knew all about how to 'find yourself.' I thought I got it but really getting it is totally different. I mean, really finding yourself. Without you two and Sora, I probably never would've figured it out. I would've just kept pretending and I probably would have given up on the people I care about most," Kou admits prior to adding, "So, thank you."

"Man... You say some mushy stuff sometimes," Daisuke comments.

"Yeah, so while I'm on a roll..." Kou reflects before he stands up passing Luke and Daisuke something each saying, "Here, I want the two of you to hold onto my latter from the orphanage."

"No. Dude, we can't take this!" Daisuke protests.

"Kou... Thank you," Luke mutters with surprise as he accepts the gift.

"Yeah but," Daisuke disagrees.

"This way, I'll never forget that I'm not alone... Please," Kou interrupts.

"I got it. Fine but this is just for now, man," Daisuke grumbles.

Kou nods, "I know. Thanks. I'll ask for it back when I feel like I can stand on my own two feet again. So, uh... You better stick around 'til then."

"We will," Daisuke and Luke swear as Luke notes the strength arcana social link has been mastered. Sora despite not being there receives the notice too much to her delight.

Later Luke is on his way home stops into Junes to pick up a few things for dinner that night. He cooking dinner for Sora and Nanako. Yes, he is feeling guilty for not being able to save Sora before she got hurt. While he is there he runs into Adachi who is happy to spend with him. Adachi comments, "You sure have a lot of time on your hands. I feel like I keep seeing you around but I guess that's what it's like for a high schooler. Enjoy it while you can."

"I'm busy enough, thanks," Luke remarks thinking of the case, of the social links, of the Personas, his friends and family. _Wait, no I don't have family. Dojima, Nanako and Sora are just nice to me. They don't think of me like family... But I wish they did._

"Oh, really? Well, you can't be that busy. You're just a kid? YOu'll see when you're in the work force. You'll have to talk to lonely old women..." Adachi starts to harp on about but he suddenly jumps and hides behind Luke when the old woman who mistakenly thinks Adachi is her son appears.

"Hmm? Where did you go, Tohru-chan?" The old woman wonders looking around.

"Oh gees, not again... This is bad... Did she bring me more nimono? Adachi quietly frets.

Then much to Adachi's and Luke's surprise a middle aged man comes into view and tells the old woman, "I'm right here, mother. Did you finish your shopping?"

"I surely did. Let's go home. You're here for the first time in ages, I have to," The old woman answers her son before noticing Adachi, "Oh, why hello, Detective! Tohru-chan, this is Adachi-san. He's a police detective."

"Hello. I hear you've been good to my mother," The middle aged man greets Adachi.

The old woman introduces Adachi to her son the middle-aged man, "This is Tohru, my son. He's in town to see me."

"Ha-ha-ha, well, I'm really here for my job. I have to go back in a few days, though," the middle-aged man admits.

The old woman informs, "Don't make an old woman sad, dear. Though it's good to know you're working hard. Tohru-chan works at a trading company. He takes lots of business trips overseas. So young and he's already a manager!"

"Ha-ha, come on, mother. We're probably getting in the way of his work. Let's go home, okay?" The man prompts his mother.

As the mother and son walk away the mother tells her son that she is going to make lots of his favourite nimono and the son replies with enthusiasm with the notion but requests that she make the renkon a little tough.

Adachi looks at them as they walk away saying to Luke about the man, "Guess it doesn't have to be me. So that's the real one... We don't look a thing like each other! We're not even close in age. I think the only thing we have in common is our name! But as long as he's here, I don't have to talk to her, so that's a relief."

"Good for you," Luke mutters.

"Now I won't have to do all that overtime. I wish she'd move in with her son. i like being alone. It's easy and it lets me do whatever I want," Adachi mentions with a grin.

"But doesn't it get lonely?" Luke questions.

"I never said it doesn't. I just said it was easier," Adachi replies before reflecting, "That son likes his renkon tough, huh? What is he thinking? My own mother used to make nimono with tough renkon. I hated it then, too. I always left it on my plate and no one said anything. It was just too tough. She probably didn't know I didn't like it. Well, I'm glad that's off my chest for a while."

"Okay," Luke nods but thinks, _Adachi seems a little sad._

Dojima then comes running in, "Adachi! So here's where you were."

Adachi spins around comically exclaiming, "Aa-ah! Dojoima-san!"

"Hi, Dojima-san," Luke waves.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you, Luke," Dojima acknowledges before yelling at Adachi," Don't watse your time playing with high school kids! Let's go!"

"Heh-eh-eh," Adachi laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry he kept you like that. Go on home," Dojima tells him before departing expecting Adachi to follow.

"Hey, wait! Dojima-san!" Adachi calls out prior to saying farewell to Luke before running off away, "Well, see ya, Luke-kun. Dojima-an's waiting."

Luke replies, "Bye..."

Luke heads down to the shopping district where he decides to go into the Velvet Room and their he finds Sora already in there fusing some Personas much to his annoyance. Sora however points out that she had to go the Velvet at some point. Luke relents and decides not to lecture her. Sora waits for her friend to fuse some Personas too before she asks Marie how she is going and Marie responds "Ooh, you both are here, now! Let's go somewhere. You two are helping me, remember, right?"

"I did promise I would help you look for your memories didn't I? Hm... Okay, Marie... Let's go somewhere," Luke agrees as Sora nods.

"Yeah, let's go! Do you two think I can remember something this time?" Marie exclaims.

"I believe you can," Sora replies as she and Luke take Marie outside the Velvet Room

The protagonists bring Marie who is deep in thought to the Samegawa Riverbank to talk about the search for her lost memories. Marie gets out her comb saying, "I don't get this... What Am I supposed to do? the lady at the store said this comb was something special."

"Kanji's mother said she never saw anything like it," Sora reflects.

"Yeah said that," Marie nods.

"She also said it's really old," Luke adds.

"What else did she say? Moozium? Galarry? Would there be combs there? I don't get it... That doesn't make sense. What are they going to use them for?" Marie ponders aloud.

"They're antiques," Sora explains.

"An-what? You mean, old and dirty things?" Marie puzzles.

"Not quite, I mean more along the lines of historical value," Sora mutters.

"But maybe it is an an-teak. Just those, this comb has no point. Do either of you know anyone who knows about stuff like that?" Marie asks the protagonists.

"Who around here would know about art and antiques?" Sora ponders aloud.

"What about Old Man Daidara, he has heaps of antiques at his store?" Luke suggests.

"Yeah, he might know something about the comb," Sora agrees and tells Marie about old man Daidara, "Marie by the way, the man who might know something, Daidara-san, he owns a metalworks in shopping district. So he's not too far away."

Marie comments, "So there's someone who might know? Huh... This town has a ton of weird people here."

"You can say that again," Luke remarks earning himself an exasperated look from his best friend, Sora Narukami.

"Well, let's go. Maybe we'll find something out," Marie announces as she puts her combs away back into her blue shoulder bag.

At the shopping district, inside Daidara's store... Marie is gazing at the weapon and armour collections in the store with an incredulous look, "They sell these? Who would buy them?"

"We do," Sora nervously admits.

Marie sighs, "Seriously..."

Teddie's voice is then heard exclaiming, "Yuki-chan, wait for me! All this stuff is so heavy... Bear-ugh!"

Yukiko then walks into the store smiling when she sees the siblings and Marie, "Ah, I knew it. Good day, Luke-kun, Sora-chan and Marie-chan. You feeling better, Sora?"

"Hi, Yukiko-chan. Yes, I feel better but I'm not ready to go back to school yet," Sora replies but her blue eyes darts away feeling uncomfortable as she knows that Yukiko knows what she did to herself in the past.

Teddie comes bubbling in in his human form saying, "Huh! Huh? Sensei Sora! Sensei Luke! Emmy-chan! Ooh! Looks like I've stumbled across a big scoop... Well? Well?"

"Um... Why do people keep saying that? I'm here too," Sora mutters.

Luke points out raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, Sora's with us and you two are probably the bigger scoop, you know?"

"Oh, no! What should I do? They're on to us, Yuki-chan!" Teddie exclaims.

Sora mutters sarcastically as she grimaces, "Uh-huh..."

"I'm buying supplies for the inn. I ran into Teddie on the way, so I'm letting him carry everything," Yukiko explains.

"What... Yuki-chan totally blew me off," Teddie laments before announcing, "It's all piled up next to the store. i can't carry another thing..."

"Who is this? Marie questions gesturing to Teddie as she has never seen him outside his bear suit before.

"How cruel! Emmy-chan, have you already forgotten about little Teddie? And after all that heavy petting you gave my fur," Teddie exclaims.

"Oh, that's right. Marie hasn't met Teddie out of his costume yet," Minato realizes whilst have a tired yawn.

"Teddie's the one who usually looks like a bear," Sora tells Marie.

"Bear... Teddie? Oh... Kindness and fur," Marie recalls.

Teddie jumps for joy, "Correct! That's my Emmy-chan! This is love! This has to be the power of love!"

"Yeah, it's not," Marie disagrees with him making him frown momentarily.

"What are you three doing here? Oh... Shopping, I guess?" Yukiko inquires.

"Shopping at this store? Actually we do that a lot," Luke mutters shaking his head.

"We're doing some research," Sora explains to Yukiko.

Yukiko questions, "I see. Uh... Here?"

Marie whips out her bamboo comb asking, "Hey, do you know what this is?"

Teddie starts to say, "Ho-ho, this is..."

"This is a very unique comb. What about it?" Yukiko interjects.

"Do you know anything about, by any chance?" Luke wonders.

"Huh? I... I'm sorry, I don't know anything," Yukiko answers.

Teddie adds, "Me neither. I've never seen this before but it's really pretty. Nice and shiny!"

"The comb's the reason, we're here," Sora informs them.

"Ah, yes... The owner does seem like he'd know about antique," Yukiko concludes.

"I knew it... Will he know anything about it?" Marie asks Yukiko.

Yukiko admits, "I'm not sure but let's ask and find out."

"All right! Leave the in-bear-ogation to me!" Teddie declares prior to spinning to Daidara the owner of the store demanding, "Hey, buddy, I got some questions."

"For me? Well, unless it's about art, you ain't getting an answers," Daidara counters with his short orange auburn hair, but head is almost bald, with sideburns attaching to his mustache, and large X-shaped scar over his face creating a fearsome old man which prompts Teddie flee and hid behind Sora and Marie.

Marie then goes up to Daidara asking the old man about her comb, "Um... Do you know anything about this?"

Daidara responds, "A comb? I don't sell comb... Hm? This here's a beaut. Good craftsmanship. Pretty old, too and yet, it doesn't show much wear. It's perfect... Almost too perfect. Where'd you get this?"

"Um... Do you know anything about this?" Sora asks Daidara.

"We'd be grateful for anything you could tell us," Yukiko adds.

"Hmm... Nope. It's a comb, definitely but whether it's just an accessory or part of a festival... Heck, I don't even know when it was made," Daidara answers.

"Oh, I see," Marie sighs glancing downwards.

"Well, hold on there, missy. I can at least tell you what it's made out of. This is... Yeah, it's not your average bamboo. It's something similar to a rare type of bamboo that grows in the Chugoku region but," Daidara tells her.

Marie interrupts saying, "But it's not?"

"No but it's definitely not normal bamboo, It's beautiful, though... I'd almost think it's something from another world," Daidara muses.

This gets Teddie's attention, "Another world? So what world is if from?"

"I don't understa..." Marie starts to say but she gasps when a stabbing jabbing pain fills her head and clutches her head which concerns all present.

"Marie... Don't strain yourself," Sora whispers her blue eyes full of worry for her as Luke moves swiftly to Marie's side.

"Are you all right, Marie?" Luke asks Marie ready to help in anyway possible.

"I'm...Un... All right. My head... it hurts," Marie answers him.

Daidara mentions before going out the back to find a first aid kit, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on there, missy. I have a first aid kit around here somewhere..."

"He doesn't look like he knows where it is," Sora remarks with frown as she watches Daidara frantically search his store.

Yukiko announces prior sprinting out the door, "I... I'll go look for some medicine, too! It may be faster to get some from a neighbour!"

Teddie quickly follows saying, "Wait up, Yuki-chan! I'll go with you!"

"Marie?" Luke questions as Marie straightens herself.

Marie understandably grumbles, "Ugh... What is this? What the heck? I don't get it. This is bugging me! Something pops up... Then just disappears! Just when I had it!"

"Take it easy, Marie," Luke orders with concern.

Sora adds advising her, "Calm down."

"I know! I know but... It makes me angry... I still can't remember anything! I'm going home. My head still hurts," Marie informs prior walking out the door.

Luke and Sora quickly follow Marie and escort her back to the Velvet Room. After which Luke and Sora head their separates ways; Sora goes home to rest again. She shouldn't even be out and about at all but she's stubborn. Luke however wanders down to the river that Sunday, where Luke Ashida discovers Hisano who is happy to see him.

"Hello," Luke greets her.

"Luke-kun... Ha-aha... I'm no good. I said I didn't want to see you and yet part of me was hoping that you would come anyway. I'm happy that you did," Hisano comments prior to inquiring, "If it's all right with you, shall we talk?"

"Of course, let's chat," Luke nods.

Hisano smiles warmly as she and Luke take a seat on the grassy river bank. Hisano admits that, "I was half expecting you to come and half thinking that you'd given up. Being noncommittal, floating around, never deciding to be one thing nor another. Can a man understand that?"

"I get it," Luke confesses.

"I see... I suppose this kind of feeling isn't gender-specific. I just remember something. Before I married my husband, you remember that my husband and I could only meet once a year, yes? So we exchanged letters, all the time. I'd wait by the mailbox every day, wondering when his next letter would arrive. The days one came would fill me with joy but I also felt that reading it immediately would be wasteful but I wanted to write my reply so badly, so I would grow impatient and read it carefully, over and over," Hisano recounts.

"What were they about?" Luke puzzles aloud.

Hisano replies, "Do you know, I've forgotten after all this time. Ha-aha! When you find yourself somebody to love, try writing a letter for them. Just one line can convey so much more of your feelings than a hundred speeches."

Luke reflects that he might try that one day although perhaps he'd be better off playing a piece of music on a piano to a girl rather a letter so it'll be more personal.

"But you know what? I've lost the letters he'd sent to me. I thought I kept them in a safe place... Well, I suppose I don't need them anymore, anyway," Hisano laments.

Luke frowns wishing he could find the letters.

That night Sora is attempting to catch up with Dojima who has been looking at data about cars. Sora greets him,"Good evening, uncle."

"Sorry, Sora but my hands are full here," Dojima mutters an apology.

Thus Sora decides to ask him, "Okay... Want some coffee?"

"Thats my job. Don't worry about it," Dojima responds good naturally before saying, "Oh yeah. I was thinking about this when talking with Nanako just now but... I feel like she's changed a bit lately. I don't know how to put it... She's stronger. I feel like I'm being left behind. Ever since you and your friend came, this house has become, well, home-y."

"Speak of devil," Sora remarks as Luke walks into the kitchen and takes a seat.

"I'm really getting annoyed about Sora. You are always getting ill and then you don't rest properly and make yourself worse. It's annoying," Luke mutters.

Sora whispers to Luke "At least, I'm not dead. So that's technically a plus."

"Yeah, still doesn't make me any less irritated with you," Luke sighs.

"Cheer up, I'll make pancakes tomorrow," Sora warmly encourages him.

"Pancakes? Alright, I'm cheerful but I'll be the one to make them. You went missing for a day or something. I didn't thus I'm the chef," Luke decides.

"Luke, aw.. You're so nice!" Sora beams hugging him.

"You're so full of energy. Then again you're Shadow just talked," Luke grumbles.

Dojima grins at the protagonists reflecting that, "A house isn't just a big box. It's a place for a family to live together. Laughing, crying, fighting and spending most of your lives together... A warm place." Dojima suddenly frowns mentioning, "I forgot what that was like. I wanted to get that back more than anything and yet, I feel like I've been dodging it the whole time. Do you understand why?"

"Because you're a coward," Luke suggests to Dojima shocking Sora a little making her take a seat at the table too.

Dojima laughs before saying, "Ha! You punk. You nailed it. That's it exactly... We've been in the same place but we weren't connected. Luke, you and Sora brought the two of us together. Sora I was meant to take care of you but it seems like it's ended up the other way around. The rest; is my problem. Where do I draw the line with this?" After a few quiet moments Dojima exclaims, "Ah, screw this! I'm drinking tonight! Luke, Sora, you're drinking with me. Alcohol-free, of course. Either of you pass out before me and you two are under arrest, go it? Alright!"

_This can't end well,_ Luke pales as the information sinks in.

It's Monday, Sora's first day back at school, goes particularly quickly as Sora sleeps through every single class and answers the teacher's predictable questions literally in her sleep which impresses her fellow classmates. After class are over, while Soranotices it's a drama club meeting day so she elects to go to fill in some time. After drama practice with Yasumi yet again did not attend, Sora reluctantly forces herself to drop by the hospital where she finds Yasumi in his father's room. The door was open and Sora feels a sense of dread creep up her spine as she enters seeing a white coated doctor speaking to Yasumi and his mother with a seemingly sleeping figure of Yasumi's father sleeping on a hospital bed. _This is a bad scene... I know this scene far too well. Oh Yasumi... I so sorry. I haven't been here for you when... I hate myself sometimes. However I must be strong and help Yasumi if I can..._.

The doctor suggest to Yasumi and his mother about Yasumi's father who may be in a coma or similar deep sleep, "Now, try speaking to him."

Yasumi's mother goes first, "Can you hear me? Look, it's Yasumi. He's come to see you today. It's your son..."

"Dad," Yasumi speaks to his father.

Yasumi's father manages to croak weakly, "Yasumi... Yasumi... Thank, you... You are, a... A kind boy... Like your mother..."

Yasumi disagrees, "I... I'm not kind... Not at all!"

"You are a kind boy. You're your parents' pride and joy. You may be a bit angry and have a harsh tongue nut I know that's because you're trying to protect yourself," Yasumi's mother points out to her son.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry... I was so selfish... I caused you nothing but trouble... But seeing you at last... Seeing you care for me. I'm such a lucky man. Yasumi..." Yasumi's father claims between labored breaths. Yasumi then breaks down into tears and weeps as his father continues, "Yasumi, it took your mother and me many days to come up with your name. Your name means, 'holiday or break,' because we wanted your life to be full of good things like a eternal break from the bad things..."

"What good things have I ever had in my life?" Yasumi challenges.

Yasumi's mother kindly assures him,"Only you know that. Because you see, Yasumi, the good break from of bad parts our own lives, is you."

"Mum... Dad..." Yasumi sobs as his father's breathes become more less frequent. Sora remains frozen unsure of what to do or what she could possibly say in the face of this.

"No! You must keep breathing!" Yasumi's mother panics.

"Dad... Dad! You never gave me the chance to say it... Dad, thank you for bringing me, into this world," Yasumi calls out to his dying father through his tears..

Sora looks upon the scene with bitter sadness. _This isn't about me. Don't cry be strong, Sora. Yasumi needs you to be here for him if he needs someone, _Sora decides in her thoughts as she erases the evidence of her few tears from her face.

A long while later Yasumi comes out of his father's room and sees Sora leaning against a wall, "You came... Dad died... I... I just don't know what's going on..."

Sora involuntarily notes tears going down her cheeks as she watches Yasumi grief. Sora tries to wipe them away with much haste before Yasumi sees.

However Yasumi does and he pleads desperately, "Hey, why are you crying too? Thank you, for coming... For crying for me... Sora-chan, please, stay here a little longer... Stay, by my side."

"I will, as long as you want," Sora nods.

Yasumi sniffs and remembers that, "Oh... I'm supposed to talk to the doctor... I'm sorry. I have to go. Goodbye... I'll see you at drama practice."

"Goodbye then," Sora responds walking away with a heavy heart.

Back at Dojima's house Sora climbs into bed early without much as a word to anyone. Luke senses his mood when he arrives to see her and he sits by Sora's side as she looks at the ceiling with a blank look. Eventually she speaks up asking Luke if it's okay to talk about his parent's death. Luke assures her it is so Luke slowly recounts them making the true circumstances of his parent's deaths. Luke sobs a little but makes Sora promise not to tell anyone which she does without hesitation as she hugs her friend tight. This lets Sora feel closer to her friend and that she isn't the only one who has suffered.

However following the end of school for the day, Sora stumbles across Naoki who takes her with him to the place where the dead body of Saki Konishi, the second victim was discovered.

"This is it... Where they found sis... This whole time, I could never bring myself to pass through here. I was afraid of remembering sis and thinking about how... How her body ended up but now, I feel like I can finally accept the truth... You know how it is in TV dramas? People cry for days on end or their sad memories come back and torment them. It wasn't like that for me. I was the same as ever... So I thought... I thought I was a cold human being. Because I wasn't able to cry like the actors on TV, I thought that maybe I don't actually like sis," Naoki tells Sora with sadness in his voice.

"People are different," Sora gently points out.

"Yeah... You're right, Sora... Just because I'm not like a character on TV doesn't mean I'm wrong or strange. Talking with you... Little by little, I started to understand that," Naoki responds before hugging himself as he admits, "I was just trying not to think about sis... It was easier for me to tell myself that I was a cold person than to think about sis and suffer. I kept running away from the pain... I never let myself think about her."

"Naoki," Sora whispers knowing a little about how he felt.

Naoki asks with his voice quavering, "She must've wanted to live more, huh?"

"Yes, I'm certain of it," Sora solemnly answers.

"Poor sis... I wanted her to live more... I wanted her to live..." Naoki sobs as he attempt hides his tears.

"Just let it all out, Naoki. Your sister can hear you," Sora advises knowing Naoki will feel better for it once he does.

"Yes, I believe that too... " Naoki nods with a grimace prior to saying, "Thank you. I finally... Finally, feel that I'm sad... Um, Sora-san..."

"Yes, Naoki-san?" Sora replies.

"Let's go home... I'm going to talk with my parents. About sis, about me," Naoki explains.

"I'll see you again," Sora assures Naoki as they part and goes their separate ways.

At home she finds Luke in his room still in deep thought but upon seeing Sora he brightens saying he'll cook dinner tonight. Sora is taken aback as Luke has been doing nice things a lot lately but she smiles. Luke assures her he hasn't been abducted by aliens and replaced with a half decent human being he just feels like cooking. Sora laughs as she wishes him luck. Luke responds by saying he doesn't need it.

Kanji and Sora spend the afternoon together at the Samegawa food plain at Kanji's suggestion once school finished. It appears Kanji has called the boy from the other day there. Kanji doesn't bring up Sora's issues much to her relief

"Here," Kanji places a small collection of elaborate knit dolls on the picnic table they are standing next to.

"I can have these!" The boy exclaims.

"Yeah. If you don't need 'em, I guess you could just toss," Kanji starts to say but gets cutt off from finishing he's sentence.

"Thank you!" the boy cheers loudly interrupting Kanji before saying, "Oh, yeah! Mum said... You should at least be paid for the materials... She gave me some money."

Kanji argues, "I, I said don't need it! I look like I'm in this for the money to you?"

"Mister, you're from Tatsumi Textiles, right?" The boy questions but Kanji gives him a look so the boy blurts out, "Oh, uh, nothing!"

"Huh? Big sis!" Nanako exclaims upon seeing Sora as she approaches the group.

"Nanako, hello," Sora beams.

Nanako nods but then notices the knit dolls, "Ooh, dolls! These are so cute! What are these?"

Kanji shifts uncomfortably as he mutters, "Uh, well..."

The boy answers for Kanji, "This person made them!"

"That's amazing! You're really good!" Nanako giggles.

"She looked straight at me when he said this person," Kanji sighs before saying, "Hey, Nanako-chan... Don't go around telling everyone, okay? It's kinda embarrassing..."

"Why? I think it's cool you can make things like this. I want to learn how to make them, too," Nanako questions.

"Oh... Well, maybe next time. That okay with you, 'big sis?'" Kanji wonders.

"I want to learn too," Sora confesses.

"What the hell! Me? Teach you? Er, I... I... I ain't that good at teaching," Kanji blushes as he stammers.

"Oh, I was on my way to Emi-chan's house! Teach me next time! Bye!" Nanako remembers before she leaves.

A few minutes later the boy decides to tell Kanji, "I'm going to show these to mum! Thank you, mister!"

When the boy leaves Kanji turns to Sora saying as he realizes, "Senpai... I think I kinda understand now. A little, anyway. About what, 'strength,' really means. I saw how you suffered so much, you even gave up at one point but you always got back up again. I think that's real strength. I used to think it was doing what needed to be done, like a man... So I thought for me, that was catching this damn killer and I mean, that's important too but... There's something else I gotta confront too, ain't there?"

"Your weak heart," Sora reveals.

"My weak heart," Kanji echoes before mentioning that, "When I met that, 'other me,' in the TV world... I really hated knowing it was me... I thought I should change but now... I feel like I haven't changed a bit... So I started to panic... It ain't that east to become strong, is it?" Kanji gazes upwards with a sort of gentlenesses on his face that's rarely seen upon it until rather recently but then he tells Sora; "I'm taking off. Mum saw the stuff I made... She's been hassling me about selling 'em at the shop. What the hell's a textile shop gonna do with stuff that's already been knit?"

"Well, before you take off... Could you, walk me home?" Sora requests.

Kanji turns bright red but he mutters an answer, "Huh! Um... Ah... Er, yeah. Sure."

It's the evening of the 29th of September, Luke remembers he left something at the hospital last time when he went there for his part time job as a janitor there thus he heads out there despite disliking the social link there. At the hospital he notices someone yet again watching him. Luke picks up the thing he forgot and turns around to leave but is stop by Sayako's sudden appearance. Sayoko then drags Luke into an empty hospital room but she doesn't say a single word.

"Did something happen?" Luke questions Sayoko noticing something's up.

"Stop it. Do you think you're some kind of counselor now?" Sayoko snaps.

Luke raises an eyebrow in response to her outburst.

Sayoko calms down and apologizes to him, " I'm sorry... There's no point in taking it out on you... I just got a call from the hospital I last worked at. The patient I was assigned to... Died. He was still just a little child. He always said he wanted to go to school but it looks like he'll never get that chance. You know, he proposed to me... I told him I'd think about when he became an adult But I... I forgot about him! When I transferred here, I was so busy. I thought about him once in a while but soon I just forgot... But he was fighting for his life that entire time! What am I doing?"

"Think about what you did," Luke remarks after taking a deep breath.

"Seriously... Why did I transfer? When a patient gets better, I get left behind but now I'm the one who left a patient behind... There should've been something I could have done... Why?" Sayoko ruefully laments.

"You shouldn't torment yourself," Luke informs the nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'm glad you came today," Sayoko admits before declaring, "I'll do it. There has to be something... Anything I can do. Goodbye."

Luke watches Sayoko walk away and wander home whilst cursing at himself for going to hospital in the first place.

Sora goes to the hill overlooking the town with Riku at his insistence.

"Riku if this is about what I..." Sora starts.

"You don't need to explain yourself, Senpai. You fell in love but the one you love was taken from you. I understand the feeling of simply wanting to disappear quite well... I never went to the same extremes as you did but the thought did cross my mind briefly... Everyone considers doing what you did at one point in theirs lives. You may have done something awful to yourself but you're tying..." Riku interrupts.

"Trying?" Sora echoes.

"Yeah, you didn't want to live but you keep living because some part of you still wanted to. The part that wanted to live was very small but you held on to that. You save people and done good things... You're a good person. Ugh! I'm making no sense... What I'm trying to say is you made some good decision and some bad ones but in my mind your good decisions are what truly count... Did that make sense?" Riku attempts to explain.

"Barley... Thank you," Sora admits taking a seat and smiles at Riku encouraging him to take a seat do, "Take a seat. Riku. I'm not the only one who needs a pep talk right now. You had trouble with your life too... Let me help you as you helped me."

As Riku sits down next to Sora on the picnic table bench as he reveals, "Senpai... I thought about it. Why my mind just went blank when I heard about Kanami... I mean, I ran away from showbiz because I was tired of being an idol. So I shouldn't have had any problems and yet... I felt so angry about it... Why do you think that is?"

"Riku you are person, too. You have feelings. You ran away from show business because someone you loved broke your heart. You are the most flirtatious guy on the earth but you're honest and loyal. And maybe a little naive as you expect the same level of honesty from others. Thus when the two people you were closet to betrayed you. Your entire world view was shattered. You didn't want to be you anymore so you wouldn't hurt anymore. Like me to a lesser extreme, though," Sora points out to him.

"Yeah... You knew all along, huh? Ha-aha but really... That's how it was. I loved Kanami... I cared about my best friend Eizo Coda too but they didn't care about me. They only were around me because I was an idol. My name was in lights, Idolized by the masses, that was want they saw... They saw me as a ticket to fame. I didn't want to face that, so... I wanted to not be me at that moment. The two people I thought were closest to me actually never knew me. They only knew the idea of me. At first I thought I wanted to be someone else, anyone else but an idol but there's no way to become someone else. To think back on it it, I always ran away from myself because people didn't like me. I ran away from my plain, gloomy self, then I ran away from my idol self..." Rise agrees looking at him in his blue eyes before announces to him, "Right now I'm the homicide detective self, I guess? I would've run away from that as well, if I didn't realize... I've been trying to become how I wanted to be. I pick a role... When I'm through with it, I continue chasing the ideal that eventually by picking another role that people will like me... Senpai, I don't want to run away anymore. I don't want to make roles because I'm scared people don't like me. I'm gonna hang in there as the complete me. I'm going to be me without caring who likes me or who doesn't. I can't please everyone. It's impossible to force people to like you just because pretend to be someone else as your not really someone else. People like people because of their true selves not because of the role they pretend to play... So from now, I'm only going to be playing me to please me."

"Good," Sora nods.

Riku blushes, "I'm glad I came to this town. After all. It's where I met you. I have to go home now... I wish time would just stop."

"Me too..." Sora shyly admits.

"You're blushing, too," Riku notes.

"I am not!" Sora protests making Riku laugh. Riku then walks Sora home.

It's a rainy day thus Sora and Luke head toward the central shopping district but mr creepy Moel gas attendant steps in front of them for a chat.

"Hi, how are you two?" The attendant inquires.

"Why were you standing out in the rain?" Luke questions.

"Even on a day like this where there's not that many customers, I gotta spend it standing around but looking at the town puts me at ease somehow. Maybe it's because I've lived here for so long," the attendant replies.

"That's not answer," Luke sighs before walking past the guy with Sora close behind.

Sora with Luke then go to the shrine where they pray but afterwards they call the fox and spend time there with the fox until Luke has to go to her new tutoring job which he signed up for the other day. Sora told Luke that he should try and become a better teacher.

Luke's tutoring job starts with meeting the middle school boy he's suppose to be tutoring and the boy's mother.

"Hello, I'm Luke Ashida, it's good to meet ya," luke announces.

The middle schooler introduces himself, "I'm Shu Nakajima. Nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry, he's just a shy boy but he's so smart, you know? He got the highest score in his class on his last test and the teacher..." Shu's mother in her red work suit jacket and skirt with dark brown hair in a bun comments.

Shu with his matching dark brown, blue plaid shirt and glasses interrupts, "Mum! Er... Enough of that. We're going to study now, so get out."

"Oh, of course dear. I don't want to bother you're learning," Shu's mother nods but talks to Luke saying, "But still... Luke-kun, was it? I hear Yasogami High's scores are starting to climb up there. Shu's already in his second year of middle school, so we need to start thinking of applying to high schools. Well, knowing him, I'm not worried about getting into a good school but when it's time for college..."

Shu complains, "Mum! That's enough, I said!"

"Oh, my. I guess you're right. Well then, Luke-kun, please make sure you teach him well. Study hard, Shu-kun, okay?" Shu's mother remarks prior to leaving a slightly embarrassed Shu behind.

"Luke-kun, right? Let me tell you up front: I have no intention of attending Yasogami High. The cram school school I was going to wasn't that good, so I decided I needed to switch to private tutoring. You were the only one available, so... If I think you're inadequate, I'll have you replaced immediately. Remember that," Shu states as soon as his mother is gone.

Luke announces, "There's no need to be so blatantly rude, you jerk."

"I'm used to hearing that last part though... Then, what should we start with? I don't have any subjects that I'm particularly bad at," Shu responds changing the topic.

"Why don't I teach you some PE?" Luke offers his expression serious.

"That's not funny," Shu comments giving him a frosty glare but it's no where near Luke's level so luke doesn't even notice.

Luke goes about tutoring young Shu in a variety of subjects he understand the ideas with great speed and answers the problems without trouble with also much speed. Luke's actually becoming a better teacher that or Shu's a genius and he understands Luke's genius speak or something like that.

As Luke finishes her tutoring session, Shu admits, "We'll continue next time... You were a good tutor. It was easy for me understand what you were talking about." However he then adds boastfully, "I'm sure my natural intelligence had something to do with that as well, of course."

"Well,of course. You are a natural. I suck at teaching," Luke nods.

" You're more than welcome to come again whenever you have the time. I'll keep working at my own pace, as well. So, uh... Please come teach me again," Shu requests activating the social link of the Tower Arcana. Luke blinks surprised as he hadn't had a new social link for awhile but he accepts it.

"Goodbye," Shu tells Luke.

"See ya," Luke nods before she leaves.

On Sunday, Luke and Sora venture to the Velvet Room where they update, manage and fusing Personas before then going into Old man Daidara's Metalworks as Sora had a strange feeling that she and Luke should do so. There they have interesting conversation with him as he mentions he just bought a bunch of antiques from an estate sale by a woman who lost her husband but he found this odd collection of love letters in with the antiques. Luke asks if he could have the letters as he's fairly sure as whom they belong to and Daidara kindly gives the letters to Luke. Sora raises an eyebrow and Luke explains that Hisano is the owner of letters. Sora nods saying she better get homework done as being away from school has made the work piled up but wishes Luke luck as he heads off to the Samegawa River. There he finds Hisano and shows her the letters.

"My, Luke-kun, those are... My, the letters from my husband! How?" Hisano exclaims.

Daidara brought some antiques and the letters must have ended up mixed in with them. I was just at Daidara's metalworks with my friend, Sora and when he mentioned them, I knew they have to your letters," Luke explains.

"Oh my, it must have been when he came to collect the contents of the storehouse... So that's where I kept the letters," Hisano concludes before telling Luke, "Thank you, Luke-kun. From the bottom of this old woman's heat. I'm so happy..."

"That's great," Luke reflects.

Hisano however announces, "But I'm going to burn them."

"Huh? What! I just gave them to you!" Luke stammers.

"I'll go get some matches," Hisano mutters walking away.

Luke figures since she's burning them, he should take the chance to read them before there erased from existence. Thus he reads one postcard out-loud; "_The wooden well frame, I was once shorter than it. I have outgrown it, in the time that we have been kept apart." _He then reads the next one_; I want to see you so much. How much sky, earth and water do my words have to run through, on and over to reach you, my dear Hisa-san? How I wish I was this postcard."_

Luke then suddenly stops as he spies Hisano watching him read the cards and Hisano comments, "Isn't that just so sad? He had no idea that he was being deceived... I'm sure he never imagined that the 'Hisa-san,' he loved would some day wish to see him dead..."

"What do you mean?" Luke questions.

Hisano takes a seat by the river and Luke joins her as she explains, "He was a kind, honest and loyal man. He fell ill and became bedridden. I had to work to support our family... He would always apologize to me for failing as a husband. When he did, he would smile so sadly... His illness worsened and he must have been scared. He began to take his fear and frustration out on me. The man who had been so kind but that didn't bother me at all. I had agreed that I would work and take care of him the day we were wed. 'In sickness and in health,' but he forgot. He forgot who I was and he forgot all about me. I couldn't bring myself to love him. I couldn't forgive the way he would look at me with such confusion in his eyes and when I cried, he would wipe my tears away, like the man he had been all those years ago... I couldn't forgive that. I couldn't bear that... That stranger in his body, stealing his mind day after day. When he slept... I tried to kill him but I couldn't. While I was standing over him, he looked up and he smiled at me. That same smile he gave me when I was a girl and in the same voice he would use to tell me he loved me, he asked; 'who are you, ma'am?' That was three years ago... After that day, he would forget who I was every morning. Every day, he would ask me, 'who are you?' And every day, I would answer; 'who am I today?' I was a total stranger to him, until the very end... He was being cared for by a stranger as he passed away. That was his punishment. Punishment for forgetting me..."

"That must've been tough," Luke realizes.

"I was relieved... Before I could feel anything else... I felt relief. Relief that it was finally over, for both of us. It was then that I realized that I had been wanting him to die and because I wished it, he left this world and went to the gods... I am Death itself," Hisano confesses making Luke question how he felt when the man who killed Luke's parents died.

_How did I feel when that man died? I did cry and beg for him to come back... Why? He was suffering and everyone he came into contact with suffered. Why did I want him to live so badly... I want to hate him or rather I feel like I should but somehow... I can't... I feel so guilty for that man's death. His death save that person's life and mine own. That guy's death was neccessary but why? Why? Do I still regret it?_ Minato looks down with regret.

"Please, throw the letters away. I can't bear to see them anymore. I don't want to touch them anymore. I'm sorry," Hisano requests.

Luke looks down feeling really conflicted about the whole mess.

At home that evening Sora feeling beeter than ever cooks up a few meals of pork kakuni which is thick cubes of pork belly simmered braised in dashi, soy sauce, mirin, sugar and sake but Sora serves it with some scallions, daikon and karashi as well for the house's dinner. It's a great hit and afterward Luke helps Sora sing some cover songs for fun at Sora's request. Luke thinks in his troubled mind, _Sora's a really good singer yet she completely takes it for granted like everyone has a good voice. Sora's good at nearly everything but all she wants to do is follow in her parents footsteps... She could be anything why does she want to be what her parents are? Unless... Oh, she wants her parents to like I suppose. I wish I had parents._

Once classes are over for the day, Luke is in the Velvet Room where he discovers yet another piece of paper with is undoubtedly Marie's. Since Marie isn't there, Luke opts to read the violently written words upon the paper; _My List. _

_- The Hated... _

_People who are all talk. Lying grown-ups! Keeping up appearances. Hypocrites! Myself! -I hate myself! Dumbass! _

_-The Liked... _

_Animals. Only cutes ones, though. Like cats. Milk tea. I like lemon, too, though. Black, blue. Grey, too... Only dark grey. And... Me._

"That's a contradiction," Luke notes.

Marie walks into the Velvet Room, "Luke? What are you... Da-aa-aa-ah! What is this? I told you not to read these! Why do you keep them?"

"Because you keep leaving them on the ground," Luke answers.

"Are you stupid or something? Idiot! This is just a note!" Marie shouts.

"Really?" Luke questions.

Marie snaps, "It's a note! A note! Do you understand? Say it! It's a note!"

"I'm not saying that. It's not a note... It's a beautiful poem," Luke tells Marie making her blush and Margaret's eyes narrow at the two of them.

Marie yells at Luke, "You're at the top of my list now!"

"Which list?" Luke raises an eyebrow as he asks her.

Marie blushes furiously as she sulky returns to her seat, "I-hate-you-so-much-you-lying-hypocrite! Just, please... Stop reading these."

Luke determines the best choice of action is to leave thus he meets up with Yosuke and hangs out with him but at the same time Sora runs into Naoki in Inaba's shopping district. Sora greets him,"Good afternoon, Naoki-kun."

"Oh... Hello, Sora-san. You look a lot better... Thank goodness," Naoki replies.

Sora then suggests to him, "Want to spend some time together?"

"Yes, sure sounds okay," Naoki nods in agreement smiling a little.

Naoki takes Sora down to the edge of the Samegawa River and the two of them watching the afternoon sunlight play about the gently flowing water.

"I played with sis here once... A long time ago. Sis was pretty agile, so she'd cross the river by jumping from rock to rock. I was scared, so I just watched from this side... Then sis waved at me and disappeared into that grove over there. I cried like hell. While I was crying, sis crossed the bridge without me noticing and yelled right behind. I pissed my pants..." Naoki recollects fondly prior to adding, "Ha-aha... Lately, that's all I've been remembering... I think it's the same way now. There's a river separating us. Sis is gone and I'm still here. Sis has crossed over to the other bank and I'm still on this one. No matter how much I cry, I know sis isn't coming back. I'v been trying not to think about it all this time but I finally feel like I can face reality. It's all thanks to you."

"Me? I didn't do anything," Sora puzzles.

"No, you did everything. You talked to me, you listened to me. I I thought that there was no point to my existence but I was really happy... Happy that there was someone out there who would actually devote time to me. That's why I was able to do this," Naoki counters taking a determined step toward Sora before handing her a receipt from Junes as he tells her, "Here, check it out. It's not just a receipt to me. It's not just a normal purchase like it would be for someone else. I wanted, to give it to you."

Sora smiles as she sees Naoki smile bashfully at her. Sora whispers a few genuine words to him, "Thank you. I haven't always been good but it's good to hear that I'm needed."

The social link of the Hanged Man Arcana reaches it's limits as Naoki turns away from Sora announcing to her, "I'm thinking of helping out at the store. I'll stay in school, though, so it'll only be after school and on holidays. Our family has yet to really accept sis's death. I thought we all needed to bond and working at the store's the first step I can take towards uniting the family."

"That's a really beautiful idea," Sora remarks.

"Sora-chan... Please come visit our store. I'll make it so successful, you'll think, Junes who?" Naoki requests as he spins around to face her with a carefree grin.

"Of course," Sora assures him with a her iridescent hair flowing in the breeze.

"I really want to... Ah, thank you," Naoki tells Sora taking her hands in his own.

Sora blushes pink and back away a little as he points out, "I... Um... I believe I should be thanking you since you don't hate me anymore."

Naoki chuckles prior to suggesting squeezing her hand gently, "You are really something, huh? Aha-ha... Let's just watch the sunset together alright."

Sora nods as they take a seat on a large rock and watch the orange brilliant rays of sun fall down from the sky upon the world together. They sit their hand in hand talking about various things until it gets dark so Naoki escorts Sora home.

When Sora gets home she and Luke have a chat with Dojima who for some unknown reason had pushed Nanako into Sora's room.

"Now then... First off, Luke, go call Nanako down here. Take your time. Sora help me out for a little bit," Dojima announces.

"Got a surprise planned?" Sora inquires Luke walks towards the stairs.

"Something like that, did you make that cake like I asked?" Dojima asks.

"Yes, why?" Sora nods.

A few minutes later, Luke and Nanako come int the room, Nanako complains, "You told me to go over there..." However Nanako exclaims when she sees a cake, "A cake? Wow! What are we celebrating?"

"Uh, well... Today is a special day for us," Dojima answers.

"A special day..." Nanako echoes.

Dojima declares, "That's right, Nanako. Today's the day when you, me, Sora and even Luke here, become 'family.'"

"Family?" Luke coughs feeling shocked and touched.

"Luke, your family... You particularly live here," Dojima points out.

"Hey, Luke... You're like the I never brother had," Sora adds

"What about before?" Nanako interjects before Luke can respond.

"Er, well... Ah, anyways, it's the day that we become a real family," Dojima responds.

"Hmm... I don't really get it but cake!" Nanako admits giggling.

"Alright, let's eat," Dojima decides.

"Who made it?" Luke questions.

"Me," Sora answers.

"Yay! You are the best!" Nanako exclaims.

There is much cake and enjoyable family time together but after Nanako goes to sleep, Luke and Sora take a seat out on the back porch. Dojima joins them after putting Nanako to her bed. Thus then Dojima tells them, "Uh, well... Er... Sorry about making you both go along with this."

"It was fun," Sora reflects.

"Huh... You're a nice girl. I glad your... Yourself again," Dojima comments.

"Ask me to help out more nest time," Luke adds.

Dojima apologizes, "Sorry about that... I thought you might have needed a bit less stress on your plate... That and Sora's cakes are better."

"Oh... Technically that's true," Luke grimaces.

"I felt like I needed to do this to draw the line and I wanted Nanako to know... She has to know how important my daughter is to me," Dojima elaborates before remarking about Nanako, "She's looking more and more like Chisato... Her smile, her strong attitude... It was hard for me even to look at Nanako's face, because she reminds me so much of Chisato. Chisato died because she went to pick up Nanako... There were time when I'd come close to believing that but even then, I can't count the number of times she's saved me just by being there... If I was living by myself, I would never have thought about taking you, Sora and Luke in."

"Really?" Luke and Sora question.

Dojima informs them, "I think I was, scared. Scared to have someone else around... I was afraid we'd become a family and the I'd lose it all again."

"Sorry about going missing for a little while there," Sora apologizes feeling a tad guilty.

"Don't apologize, that certainly wasn't your fault. Sora, I'll catch whoever kidnapped you, I promise," Dojima reassures Sora prior to bitterly admitting that, "Though, I was running away by chasing a guy who'd run away himself... It was almost funny. Luke, Sora... I've been scared this whole time. That's why I used revenge as an excuse to spend time away from her..."

"You've stopped running," Luke realizes.

"Yes..." Dojima confirms.

"Was it hard?" Sora asks Dojima.

"Yeah... Yeah, it was," Dojima grimly answers with a hoarse voice. Ryotaro Dojima then declares passionately that, "Running, regretting... That stuff all ends tonight. I'm not going to lose the things that are important to me... Never again. That's the strength you both have shown me. Thank you both."

Luke and Sora before watching the stars with Dojima for a little while.

On Sora's way to drama club practice, she meets up with Yasumi who meekly agrees to come with her which causes Sorato smile.

However despite being back for the first time in ages, Yasumi appears not to be participating in the exercises which is completely understandable since his father just died. Once practice is over and everyone but Sora and Yasumi leave. Thus Sora makes suggestion, "Let's walk home together."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was over already," Yasumi glances upwards before ruefully informing her, "After trying to act again, it's so different from the way it was before... I can't step into the role. I can't become a different me. I don't want to... There's... There's no on who will say my name like that anymore. No one, to call me, 'Yasumi,' with that... That voice full of love. No one, anywhere..."

"Yasumi..." Sora whispers half to herself wanting to aid him in anyway she can but she can't think of anything to say.

"Huh?" Yasumi appears to have heard Sora whisper. He cries choking sobs like it's the end of the world. Which in a way it is as a world for Yasumi as his father in it no longer exists for him now. Yasumi trembles as he reflects with regret, "I... I hated him. I despised him. I wanted to know why he left us but I didn't want to know how he felt about us... I didn't want to feel sorry for myself and my mum, for him leaving us! That's why I decided to act like I never had a father. Since the day he abandoned us, I stopped thinking about him and I stopped thinking about myself, too..."

Sora feels for Yasumi as she listens to Yasumi's words.

_"_I just wanted to run away from all of that. I wanted to look the other way from my entire life!" Yasumi shouts his voice hoarse from crying so much.

_Me too, for long awhile... I know now that that's not the answer,_ Sora reflects.

"What... What should I do now? What did they mean by 'holiday or break?'" Yasumi questions.

"Take your time and think," Sora suggest.

After a few moments Yasumi nods in agreement with Sora's words, "Yeah..." Yasumi then makes Sora blush as he tells her, "Stay with me... Sora-chan... Just today, just this one day... Don't, leave me alone."

"I won't, I promise," Sora warmly assures the trembling Yasumi. After staying with him for a while as he cries she walks him to his house before going to her own.

Luke that night pays a visit to Shu Nakajima to tutor him. During which Shu inquires of Luke, "Can you teach me this? With regards to question four, here: why does it use this formula?"

Luke explains it in the easiest to understand way which works well as Shu performs well at similar questions. Luke notes however the kid's fairly easy to teach as usually whenever he tries to teach someone it goes straight over their heads. Some time afterwards Shu's mother arrives with cheesecakes which she shares with Luke.

"Isn't this cheesecake delicious?" Shu's mother beams.

"Hm... Yeah. Where did you get it?" Luke wonders after taking a bite.

"I bought it from an online shop that's all the rage these days. It's been the top-ranked store for 15 weeks straight. Just like Shu-kun! First place in everything!" Shu's mother remarks with pride.

"Mum... Stop it!" Shu complains.

Shu's mother smiles as she argues, "But you're my pride and joy..." Shu's mother then turns to Luke, "So, Luke-kun, about Shu... Do you think he could make it into Tokyo University? I don't want him to ever have to have any hardship. Once he's in a good college he's, 'set,' right? Everyone has a natural talent. Shu-kun's just happens to be how smart he is! I just want him to go to a good college so he can get a good job, then buy a good house and find a good..."

"Mum! Don't you worry about me, mum. I'm always on top. I am right now and I always will be," Shu interjects as he reassures his mother.

"That's right! He really is the perfect child..." Shu's mother agrees before going on and on praising her son.

When Shu's mother leaves the room, Shu ponders aloud, "Mr Luke, If I get into a good college... Am I really set?"

"Of course," Luke assures him despite not knowing how the Japanese system works.

"No kidding... I see. Then I should be aiming for that, huh? I don't really need to be, 'set,' just yet. I don't really know what that's supposed to mean, anyway... Well, I need to study. There's no point in asking about college unless I'm really smart," Shu concludes but he looks sad as he adds, "Raison d'etre. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, it's a French phase meaning reason for existence," Luke comments.

"I'm surprised. Well, it makes sense, since you're three grades above me and you said earlier when you were tutoring me that you spoke French... It's irrelevant... I only have mum and the guys at school are all kids," Shu reasons but realizing, "Huh... Time's already up. We were still in the middle of that last question."

"I'll stay and help you," Luke decides while thinking how odd it was that he could read, write and speak many languages fluently despite the fact he barely spoke them.

"That's sound go... No, wait. I see... Leave it until next time... You probably ask for extra money. Well, until then," Shu wishes Luke farewell.

"Take care, Shu-kun... I would have done it for free you know," Luke informs him as he leaves to go home thinking that some social links are annoying.

After another day of helping Yosuke answer difficult random questions from teachers who feel bad about picking on everyone but Yosuke, Luke and Sora. The protagonists come home where they enjoy a nice pot of tea as they watch the news. The weather segment mentions it'll rain tonight and that a thick fog would set in. Luke and Sora decide to wait up for the Midnight Channel to see what's happening there. Luke feels a sense of relief at being saved as no one appears on the screen.

"The killer's been thwarted yet again," Luke comments with a grim expression.

"Yeah, but... Oh, great vision time," Sora realizes as a psychic message plays across her senses. I_t shows a dark foggy street in Inaba where a distorted voice of a shadowy barely noticeable figure someone who could only be the killer shouts out, "Damn it... Hell! Again? Seriously... That meddling girl.."_ Sora notes he sounds very unhappy and angry at the fact he's attempt at murder of Naoto didn't work and was complicated by Sora. Sora feels like she has made an enemy.


	33. Chapter 33 - Concert at Junes

Disclaimer : I own nothing. This is only a fanfiction.

The following morning, Chie, Yosuke, Luke and Sora are walking through the school gate together when Naoto Shirogane who has finally recover from facing her Shadow self.

Sora brightens and hugs Naoto with glee before giving Naoto a worried look as she asks the somewhat frazzled detective, "Naoto-chan, it's been forever. Are you okay? Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thanks you. Sorry for getting you involved Sora. I did not expect that in using myself as bait someone else would get hurt. I'm deeply sorry. Still, I'd like to thank you once again for what happened, I'm so glad you're safe, Sora," Naoto admits.

"Don't be sorry and don't thank me... I decided to tried and rescue you all by myself. I'm the one who should be sorry. Which by the way, I am. I'm sorry for not saving you," Sora reveal Naoto with a frown.

"You risked your life for me and I was saved in the end. I think you did save me," Naoto argues with Sora logic.

"Thank you..." Sora smiles.

Naoto turns to the others saying with a slight bow, "I would like to thank all of you as well."

"Don't mention it but hey... Why are you still wearing the male uniform?" Luke asks Naoto referring to the fact she is still wearing the male Yasogami uniform.

"Huh? Ah... Yes. After completing the matter, I went with what I've been wearing thus far. There's no need for you to," Naoto

"Hey, it's the Detective Prince and Sora-chan," a unnamed male student comments to his friend as he walks past.

"That's no prince. I hear 'he's,' a she!" A strangely knowledgable student mentions.

"Huh? You serious! If he's a she then uh... Oh... Oh hell!" The first guy exclaims.

A female friend of Tsubaki's mention coming out from behind the unnamed male students with Tsubaki, "Aww... I'm kinda disappointed but then again, there's something neat about it..."

"Yeah... If you look at it a certain way, doesn't she seem pretty cool?" Tusbaki with her short red hair agrees with her friend.

"Uh-huh... Now I can stop focusing on Naoto and move on to conquering the lovely slightly odd foreigner Luke Ashida!" Tsubaki's friend unwisely announces.

"You... No! No... Luke's... Luke's not yours!" Tsubaki stammers.

Tsubaki friend mentions, "Uh, actually I think he's not yours either. Although I hear rumours about him and certain..."

The conversation drifts off out of earshot of Naoto, Chie, Yosuke, Luke and Sora.

"My, my... Rumours spread so quickly," Naoto comments.

"Just ignore them, Naoto. Besides we are here to stand up for you if you ever find yourself needing us," Sora assures her.

"Yeah, we on your side," Luke adds

"Thank you but it doesn't bother me at all. There's no need to worry on my behalf. So please treat me as you did before," Naoto requests.

"I don't think I should do that... I was kinda of a jerk before," Luke points out.

"That aside, I'd like to discuss the case with you all. We're dealing with a kidnap and murder case perpetrated by someone lurking in this very town," Naoto changes the subject while adjusting her blue cap.

"And it isn't over yet," Sora adds with a nod. Sora then suggests, "Let's go over the finer points after school. Since we're all can come today..."

"Sora, should we tell her about the wonderland stuff?" Luke whispers.

"I don't know... I honestly forgot all about it," Sora admits.

At Junes food court at the usual table the whole gang plus Naoto are there for a meeting about Naoto's kidnapping, Sora and the case.

"What was the first thing you remember before you got kidnapped?" Sora asks her.

"First, I heard the door ring but when I opened the front door, I saw no one there... Alarm bells started to sound in my head. Someone then grabbed me roughly from behind and covered my mouth with something. Immediately afterward Sora turned up. However despite her attempts to fight the attacker she was knocked out. Immediately afterward, I found I in some sort of sack and was most likely carried over the culprits shoulder," Naoto answers the question.

"Wow, how could you remember all that?" Riku questions sounding impressed.

Naoto explains, "The culprit used a chemical kto incapacitate me but luckily I wasn't completely unconscious. I had been expecting a trick along those lines, thus I was somewhat prepared for it and of course, I was desperate to gather as much information as I could."

"No wonder you're an ace detective," Teddie in his bear suit comments.

"That ain't something to be proud of you are way too calm about all this..." Kanji argues.

"Meh, still pretty cool," Luke shrugs.

Naoto inquires of her while ignores Luke, "Sora, you got the best look at the culprit. What can you remember about the culprit?"

"Judging by what little I saw of the culprit, from their actions and from what I've seen from visions of the culprit's shadowy figure; I conclude the culprit is definitely a man. I heard no conversations or voices, so I believe he is acting alone... I heard his voice at one point but my earring was distorted from the blow I received to my head. Which is without a doubt going to scar.. Just my luck... Wait, I did injure the culprit. I bit him," Sora admits.

"You bite him?" Luke questions.

"Not my finest hour but I wasn't thinking straight. Plus I got peppered sprayed. You try fighting after getting that stuff in your eyes," Sora counters.

"She has a valid point," Naoto points out.

"Oh, Naoto... What happened after I got knocked out?" Sora inquires.

"Ah... Well. Not long after that, things start to get murky. I remember that sometime after you were unconscious, I felt a single impact, which I assume is when I was thrown inside the TV," Naoto confesses.

"How much time did it all take?" Luke questions.

Naoto takes a moment but replies that, "The time from the kidnapping to the being thrown into a TV. It was only a matter of minutes."

"So you were immediately thrown inside the TV after being kidnapped," Chie realizes but then guesses, "Oh! Could there have been a TV on the side of the road?"

"Um, Chie... I don't think that happened," Sora cringes.

Naoto shrugs, "Sorry, regrettably, my memory from there on is quite the blur."

"I see but man... The killer came right up to you and rang the bell? Then the killer attacked Sora... Sora, the multiple Persona using girl and our leader got bested by him. That's just crazy," Yosuke shakes his head.

Luke puzzles, "Yes... This killer isn't exactly the sanest person."  
"That's not what was my main point. What I was saying is that the guy could have taken any one of us... That's what I'm worried about. It's fairly obvious all killers are bad, evil people and are insane," Yosuke sighs.

"Oh... That's ah... I supposed you're right," Luke mutters in a small voice.

Sora looks at Luke with sympathy as she knows that Luke wonders whether or not he is a good person or not. Sora changes the topic, "I finally understand why you all guys said that you couldn't recall much happened. Such a bizarre happening that coupled with mental and physical fatigue, geez... It makes me sleepy just to think about it."

"Sleepy?" Naoto questions.

"Yes, what's the problem with being sleepy?" Sora wonders.

"I just thought confused would had fitted better, that all," Naoto points out.

"No... I was pretty sure I was being kidnapped and taken to a TV world," Sora counters.

Naoto reasons giving up Sora's odd response to being kidnapped, "Well, going by the the similar circumstances between my kidnapping and everyone else's were near identical... There's no question that the culprit's the same in every case."

"So, that Mitsuo boy, who said he killed Mr Morooka," Chie mentions.

"Yes, however Mitsuo Kubo's only victim was Mr Morooka. It was a copycat killing that mimicked the true culprit's method," Sora finishes for Chie.

"No wonder Mr Morooka's death broke the pattern in so many ways... Sorry for not listening sooner," Yosuke apologizes.

"The question remains, though, as to how Kubo learned of that world," Naoto raises a particularly good point.

"That's it! That's what was bothering me!" Chie exclaims.

"Huh?" Luke questions raising an eyebrow.

"Mitsuo could enter the TV, right? Then why didn't he kill Mr Morooka that way?" Chie raises a few questions.

"I don't Mitsuo Kubo understood the other world as well as the true culprit. Despite the possibility of Kubo having the ability to enter world; it may have not occurred to him to use it for murder and the... The corpses..." Sora reveals but shivers before continuing, " I review them by recalling my previous visions of them... Not a pleasant experience but it was necessary to do so. Since I had lingering doubts about Kubo. The... The bodies... They left no indications that their deaths were related to the other world. After Kubo became wanted he had no where to run perhaps he thought the other world was a drastic means of escape."

"Hmm... Yes, it's probable. The bizarre condition of the corpses that caused such commotion is almost certainly due to conclusion that they died on the other side. It's a simpler explanation than figuring out why the killer would risk disposing of the bodies in such a way," Naoto elaborates.

"That must mean that their... Their bodies being hung on foggy days wasn't due to culprit making a statement," Setsuko realizes.

_Wow... Naoto and Sora are like on the same wave length,_ Luke muses.

"Much of our speculation could be tested if we could ask Kubo in person. However, I've unfortunately been taken off the investigation and I highly doubt that the police will believe any of this," Naoto informs the team.

"They wouldn't admit that it wasn't Mitsuo in the first place. Once you've said something on TV, it's not easy to admit you were wrong," Riku points out.

"Naoto, why did you thrown off the case?" Luke asks Naoto.

"I believe the primary cause of my dismissal was because I raised the possibility of Kubo not being the killer to them. The police won't readily concede that they made false charges... All the more so if the accused is a juvenile. In fact, the overwhelming sentiment within the police force is to end this case with his arrest," Naoto answers in much detail.

"Really, even though there's another killer?" Sora demands sounding appalled.

Naoto shrugs uncomfortably in response.

"Those morons... I had a feeling that would be the case. Not that I trusted 'em in the first place," Kanji claims.

"But uh, Sora... Why were you defeated by the killer? You are a really good fighter against Shadows so it's hard to imagine you getting beaten," Yosuke mentions

"Yes, I was quite pathetic. I think the culprit planned on knocking me out on the first hit. The blow was quite hard but I managed to move to side enough for me to retain consciousness... Barely... When the doctors gave my head a scan they said I was very lucky that the blow wasn't harder as... Well, my skull apparently almost cracked and I had a bad concussion," Sora admits.

"What! It was that bad! You only told us that now? I know what a concussion is but what exactly are the symptoms?" Chie exclaims.

"Concussions are minor brain injuries. I experience personally symptoms of, dizziness, nausea, lack of motor coordination, difficulty balancing, blurred vision, double vision, there was an annoying ringing sound in my ear... That and when I met my Shadow it had to spend like a few hours explaining my life story to me," Sora elaborates.

"Explaining... Sora! You are so dead for not telling me that," Luke grumbles.

"Huh? I don't get it explaining her life... Oh, now I get it. That's really bad, Sora," Riku slowly realizes.

Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, Kanji and Teddie still look confused so Naoto steps in, "It what Sora is implying is that the blow to her head gave her a temporary form of Post-traumatic amnesia but her Shadow self gave her her memories back."

"It was really depressing remembering all that stuff like that," Sora remarks causing a few panicked looks from everyone in the group. Sora sighs, "I'm not going to kill myself just because I said something was depressing..."

Anyhow Naoto, quick question. If you were that calm when you were kidnapped, couldn't you have, you know... I'm not saying you shoulda caught him but isn't it kinda sad for one of ace detective to go down that easily?" Luke questions Naoto trying to take the attention of Sora much to her relief.

Naoto grimaces as he stammers, "Ah, um... Um, to tell you the truth... I was really scared... Especially after I saw Sora-senpai get hurt like she did. I'm so sorry, Sora."

"Don't be sorry. I was scared too but I didn't really have enough time to think about too much," Sora tries to reassure Naoto.

Naoto hangs her head down in shame and disappointment with herself but Yukiko tells Naoto that, "It can't be helped. None of us could resist the culprit, either. Don't forget, Naoto-kun is younger than us and she's a girl..."

"Oh yeah, that true. I keep forgetting when I see her talking like this," Yosuke comments before adding, "You know, Naoto... Sora.."

"What is it?" Naoto asks him.

"You and Sora got balls, for a girls," Yosuke complimenting them.

"Thank you," Sora nods feeling awkward.

"Regardless, I have no doubt that he culprit will continue with his attacks. We can only watch and wait for him to make the next move but this is longer a mere job or someone else's affair. I want to know the truth of why large number of you were targeted. Please allow me to join your effort," Naoto gets the entire conversation back on track after blushing.

"Of course, Naoto-chan, I wouldn't of said no," Sora assures her.

"Thank you very much. I'll do my best, leader," Naoto replies.

"That sounds odd to hear outside of battle," Sora comments.

"Since I'm the King of the Geniuses, I knew it would work out this way," Teddie remarks before handing some dark blue glasses to Naoto, "Ta-da! Here, Nao-chan's glasses!"

"Nao-chan? Oh, well, thank you," Naoto accepts the gift. Naoto has a peculiar look upon her face as she mentions, "They told me about you, Teddie. I can sympathize with your drive to find yourself. If I may help in any way, let me know."

"Wow... What a nice girl!" Teddie beams.

"The culprit's still at large though," Luke comments.

"For now, we'll just have to wait for them to make the next move, as forcing them to make a move clearly doesn't work," Sora concludes.

That evening is like any other Luke goes to his part time job of tutoring Shu Nakajima.

During lunchtime at Yasogami High on the 7th of October, Naoto enters the classroom where Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke, Luke and Sora are in. Naoto inquires of them, "Excuse me. Do you have time after school today?"

"Huh?" Luke puzzles.

Chie questions Naoto, "Did something happen?"

"No... Rather, I'd like to have a doctor examine Teddie," Naoto answers.

"A doctor?" Yosuke asks.

"You mean a vet?" Yukiko wonders aloud.

Naoto cringes slightly prior to saying, "The normal kind, actually. If you're free, I've scheduled a checkup for him after school today. A thorough physical examination might be a good first step in figuring out what Teddie is."

"But why did you say, if we're free? Why are the rest of us coming?" Luke questions.

"Well, I though it might be a good idea for the rest of us to get checkups as well. We should see if the fog over there or the power you've gained have had any negative effects on our health. Since you all have been active on the other side far longer than I have, you all should definitely be examined," Naoto answers.

"Negative effect! Do not... Don't drop scary stuff on us it's nothing..." Youske frets.

"Remember Sora's wonderland? That was kinda negative," Luke reminds him.

"Yeah... I remember but I never even thought about the possibility there could be negative effects for us," Yosuke confesses.

"I've arranged to have Kanji-kun and Riku-san looked at as well," Naoto adds.

"Wow, Senpai... You're on the ball about all this... Are you sure you're only an adult?" Chie exclaims impressive.

"Her height's a big giveaway, though," Luke remarks.

"Maybe you should have asked Luke to be nicer?" Sora cringes as she suggests Naoto

Naoto gives Luke a warning glare before sighing, "Well... I'll see you all after school."

"Well, looks like we're off to the hospital after school," Sora comments as Naoto leaves.

"Why on earth must we do this; we've had this Persona thing for like ages. The only side effects have been cool powers, fatigue, hearing voices, near death experiences... Wait, perhaps this is good idea," Luke realizes out-loud much to the growing discomfort of the others in the room.

"You think?" Sora grimaces as she face palms.

At the hospital after school and after going undergoing a thorough physical examination everyone including; Kanji, Riku, Yosuke, Luke, Chie, Yukiko, Sora, Teddie and even Naoto. However now Kanji, Riku, Yosuke, Luke, Chie, Yukiko and Sora are hanging out in a hallway talking to each other while they wait for the others.

"That was just an ordinary checkup," Yosuke comments.

"Really? I never had an ordinary checkup before. Normally doctors want to do a massive surgery if they see me," Luke questions.

"Me neither... I've have emergency stuff but not normal check-ups," Sora adds.

"How on earth have you two not had just ordinary checkup before?" Yosuke wonders.

Kanji interrupts complaining, "You know, I was kinda looking forward to getting into some gigantic machine and being spun around."

"Was there really a point to this? The doctors looked confused too," Rise remarks.

"Oh, they're back," Yukiko notices Teddie and Naoto.

"I'm very sorry for the wait," Naoto apologizes.

"I'm bear-y sorry for the wait," Teddie comments while not being in his bear suit.

Yosuke inquires, "So did they find out anything about Teddie?"

"They did indeed... They found out that they can't tell anything about him," Naoto informs.

"That's a little too vague... Explain, please," Luke requests.

"Well, I even had them take an X-ray but nothing came up on it. No matter how many times they tried, it would always be too blurry to read. A visual examination and standard palpations indicated that he seems perfectly normal. Since the machine could be malfunctioning they told me to try another hospital if we're still worried abut him. I felt bad for making them go through all this," Naoto explains.

"So, he is different," Yukiko notes.

"Oh my, what should I do? They took a look at everything inside me," Teddie announces.

"She just said they couldn't see anything on the X-ray, you dork," Chie scolds.

"But at least they didn't find anything wrong with him, right? Man, we know about as much about Teddie as we do those Personas and Shadows," Kanji points out.

Yosuke informs, "Oh yeah, I tried looking them up at the library and on the net. Persona means something like, another personality and I think they listed, 'Shadow,' under the related terms..."

"Shadows are Shadows... I think they're something that comes out of people... Um, I can't really explain," Teddie theorizes.

"I performed my own research awhile back... Persona and Shadow are common psychological terms. Of course, the ones we are familiar with don't quite fit those definitions. This is what was written in an unofficial project document that I happened to come across. A Shadow is suppressed power and when controlled by one's ego, it becomes a Persona," Naoto announces.

Kanji thinks out loud, "It becomes a Persona... What, does that mean they're basically the same thing? Then again, all those Shadows we beat the stuff out of did turn into Personas. Ah, who cares about the details... It doesn't matter what they are. If they get in our way, I'll crush 'em."

Riku sighs crossing his arms with a frown, "There's so much stuff about us that we don't have a clue about."

"There's some things we do know, though. Hm, hmm... I got a bunch of awesome data with me. It's kinda embarrassing that I'm the only one who had personal details shown to the world, so... Tada! Nowadays, information wants to be free! Therefore, I'll break the icce by announcing the results of everyone's physical exams!" Teddie declares as he pulls out a wad of documents from his shirt.

"What? No you won't! Give 'em to me, now!" Chie demands chasing Teddie around.

As Teddie's being chased he calls out, "Ooh... First place in the shortest legs division, is... Huh, who woulda guessed?"

Everyone stops still as Yosuke exclaims, "It's, it's not me, is it? Hey, what kinda things did they examine, anyway?"

"Everything, I guess," Luke shrugs.

Yosuke brightens as he comes up with an idea, "Look, if you're gonna blab it all... You might as well tell us the girls' measurements!"

"What? Are you a complete and utter moron!" Chie shouts at him.

Riku seems to like the idea, "You girls, should go right ahead."

"No! Don't say mine!" Yukiko begs.

"Oh yeah, Naoto-kun's and Suki-senpai's is in here too, huh? Umm, let's see... Naoto-kun's is... Huh! What? Is this, for real? Wait, isn't this measured wrong? Oh, wait Sora's bigger!" Riku exclaims upon reading some of the documents making Yosuke and Kanji blush as they think about it.

Sora cheek blush as she promptly steals the documents off them.

After doing so, Naoto then nervously adds, "Ah! Anyways! The important thing is that according to the examination results, nothing's wrong with our health! So we won't be needing these anymore!"

"What are you going do with them?" Yosuke questions.

"We're going to go shred them!" Sora and Naoto snap as they runs off to find a shredder presumably either that or they're going to do it by hand.

"Uh... Well, thank goodness everyone healthy," Yukiko blurts out seeming embarrassed.

"You... You're right! Let's go home!" Chie decides.

Luke and Teddie end up being left behind somewhat. Teddie seems to be disappointed, "After all that, they found out nothing about me... I wonder what I really am?"

"We'll find out together," Luke assures him.

"Yeah... Thanks, Sensei!" Teddie nods with gratitude.

"Hey! If you don't hurry, we're gonna leave you guys behind!" Yosuke then calls out to them making them swiftly catch up to the others.

However Luke remembers he has part-time work to do at the hospital so tells the group he'll just hang out around the hospital until his shift starts. Near the end of Luke's shift, as he works he overheads two nurses talking to each other about Sayoko. Of whom they are terrified of especially Sayoko comes walking up.

"If you have time to chat, you have time to go check on all the patients," Sayoko scolds the two nurses before demanding of one, "Nakata-san, room 512! Did you finish disimpacting the patient?"

"I... I was just about to go," Nakata a tired looking nurse starts to answer.

"I see you're skilled at slacking off," Sayoko tells the nurse prior to ordering the other pale nurse in blue, "Takahashi-san, the equipment order form wasn't filled out properly. In several places."

"I... I, I'm sorry, I'll fix it right," the pale Takahashi apologizes.

"I've already fixed it and sent it in! Just go," Sayoko interrupts. The nurses promptly leave but then Sayoko notices Luke but she praises him; "Minato-kun... I see you're working. That's good. I'll be going, then..."

Luke notices that Sayoko like the other nurses is rather pale and seems to be quite tired thus he encourages her, "Hang in here."

Sayoko grimaces, "Right, I can still work. Yep... Very nice and clean. I like you because you don't slack off."

"Meh, I like to think of it as therapy," Luke shrugs.

"Oh, I don't have time to hang around here, either. It's going to be another all-nighter for me... I'll be going, goodbye," Sayoko informs him before leaving the corridor. Luke swiftly returns to work and turns up the volume on his head phones.

In the rainy morning on their way to school, Naoto approaches the protagonists; Luke and Sora. While hanging on to her umbrella, Naoto greets them, "Oh... Good morning, Luke-senpai and Suki-senpai."

"Good morning, Naoto-chan. The rains beautiful today," Sora replies.

"The rain's beautiful? Seriously? You're way to easy-going sometimes," Naoto shakes her head at Sora.

"That's just the way she is," Luke points out.

Naoto sighs deeply, "Yeah, I suppose... You two know, exams start next Friday but I am just not in the mood for schoolwork. The true killer is someone else... We're the only ones who know that."

"Yes, if we don't do something then it's entirely possible the case will grind to a halt but tests are important too, remember," Sora reminds.

"I'm not saying they aren't... I'm feeling anxious. We're the only ones with the ability to solve this case and yet we have no way to act. Anyway, we can only wait for the culprit to make his move," Naoto admits.

"We can't forget about the Midnight Channel, either," Luke adds.

"Indeed... This is a crucial moment," Naoto agrees.

Once school is over for the day, the Investigation Team is having a meeting on the Yasogami High rooftop. Kanji exclaims as it's cloud, windy day, "Whoa, it's freezing!"

"Why are we getting together on the roof on a day like this?" Yukiko questions.

"Yeah, what's this, 'urgent business,' about, Yosuke-senpai?" Riku asks Yosuke who was the one who called the meeting in the first place.

"Seriously! I was busy handing out fliers at Junes," Teddie adds while in his bear suit.

Chie points out that Teddie wasn't doing that, "Hey, I saw you hitting on girls just outside the school gate."

"Was there some kind of progress in the case?" Naoto inquires.

Yosuke places his together and begs, "I need you guys! You have to help me! You're the only ones I can rely on! Can you please keep this weekend open?"

"This weekend... Does this have anything to do with that event at the Inaba Police Station that's been canceled?" Naoto wonders.

"What're you talking about?" Chie questions Naoto.

Naoto explains to her, "The idol Kanami Mashita was scheduled to be the honorary Chief this Sunday."

"Oh my gosh! The famous Kanamin is coming all the way out the boonies?" Teddie with his eyes wide exclaims.

"So, she's taking on jobs like that already," Riku mutters clenching his fist.

"I have been seeing a lot of her on TV lately. I didn't know she belonged to the same agency as you, Riku-kun," Yukiko mentions.

Riku reasons, "I mean, if she's coming to Inaba now, the agency's obviously trying to use all the fuss about me to their favour... I was her ex after all..."

"You had an ex-girlfriend... Oh, yeah. I kinda remember now. Isn't she with your old Eizo Coda now?" Chie asks Riku.

Riku gives Chie an uncharacteristic cold stare,"Shut up... Eizo Coda is not my friend, anymore. Kanami is a cheating... Never mind."

"Riku-kun," Sora softens rubbing Riku's shoulder as the others suddenly realize why Riku doesn't like Kanami and Eizo Coda.

"So what's the big deal about that being canceled, Yosuke-senpai?" Kanji questions.

"There was going to be a big sale at Junes to take advantage of the event but now it's down the tubes!" Teddie deduces.

"It's not a joke! The police took forever to decide on canceling the event. My dad's really in a fix now... He worked so hard to put this whole thing together and I can't stand to see him like this... I can't just let it go," Yosuke reveals.

Naoto informs them, "I heard that the police couldn't prepare for the event because I had gone missing. I'm sorry... This is my fault."

"It's my fault too... I went missing as well. Maybe I should have left a note or brought a camera," Sora sighs.

"Nah, it's neither of your faults. Don't blame yourselves but yeah, it does seem like that's what happened," Yosuke half-assures them.

"That's not reassuring," Luke mutters.

"Okay, so... Yosuke, you do have a plan to fix it, right?" Sora inquires.

"Yeah, you called us up here. What do you want us to do about it?" Kanji adds.

Chie points out."From the way it sounds, I've gotta say, I don't think we can be much help."

"I want everyone to help me with a bunch of different tasks. Um... Riku-san... Well, if you could, ya know... Do an event at Junes," Yosuke slowly suggests.

"You want me to substitute for Kanami and her boyfriend?" Riku questions.

Yosuke cringes, "So there's no way?"

Riku sighs heavily prior to asking, "Is it really that bad?"

"I don't know. I may be his son but I'm still only a part-timer but my dad's being awfully nice for some reason. I think it's possible that he might get fired if this thing falls through... If that happens, I might have to transfer schools again. Ha-ha... Seriously, what am I gonna do if that happens?" Yosuke replies with worry in his tone making everyone feel pity towards him.

Riku relents, "Oh, what the hell... If I can upstage Kanami and her boyfriend and help you out in the process... I suppose it's win, and handshakes only. No autographs and nothing that I can't do as a high school student. Otherwise, I'll get int trouble and I'll only do it if you all get on stage with me. Sora, by the way you must do an opening duet with me otherwise I'm not doing it. "

"What? What! Wait, I'm no idol!" Chie panics at the notion.

"It would be troublesome if people came to try to recruit me to be an idol," Yukiko mutters.

"Me too. I already have an exclusive contract with Junes!" Teddie complains.

"I don't think you guys are worryin' about the right things here but if Riku-kun is gonna sing, what're we supposed to do on stage?" Kanji points out and inquires.

"Stage... I'm going. End of story... Use pre-recorded tracks! You don't need a live pianist do you?" Luke frets becoming slightly panicked. Sora and Naoto grimace at this.

Riku clarifies, "I need a band, of course. I'll make this very clear: I can't use pre-recorded tracks at all..."

"Whoa, whoa! There's no way we can pull off something like that!" Yosuke exclaims.

"That's crazy, I agree. Yosuke, I'm sorry but no way," Luke announces crossing his arms.

"Luke... You owe Yosuke, he helped save Sora's life recently... Remember that Shadow world of hers? Yes, Sora told me about the White Rabbit's house and how Yosuke got you out of that mess," Naoto mentions.

"What? Sora, we weren't going to tell her about Wonderland?" Luke exclaims.

"You weren't. I told she had to know... I rung her last night and told her about it. It you really didn't want people to know you shouldn't have told me," Sora explains.

"Point taken... I will remember this. I will have my revenge," Luke mutters.

"I have some experience playing the keyboard and guitar. My grandfather suggested that I take piano lessons when I was younger and I was curious about guitars too but as you might or might not know... Luke, you are significantly more talented... You're going to help whether you like it or not." Naoto orders Luke.

"What since when did you give me orders?" Luke questions.

"Luke, do you want Yosuke to move away?" Sora questions her friend.

Luke frowns and mumbles an excuse, "You two are ganging up on me... Well... I... I don't... I don't have keyboard."

"That's rather unfortunate. I guess them..." Naoto begins to say much to Luke's delight.

"Luke you do have a keyborard. You use it nearly every night," Sora points out.

"I hate you, sometimes," Luke grumbles.

"Oh come, it'll be good for you," Naoto encourages a grumpy Luke.

"It will be fine, bro.. I mean Luke..." Sora announces patting Luke on his back.

Chie blinks in surprise, "Did you just call him, bro?"

"Yes... I think I did," Sora admits.

"Hm, Partner. I think that sounds right. You and Luke act like siblings half the time anyhow so it sounds natural when you called him bro," Yosuke points out.

"Yeah, I agree. Keep calling me that. Sounds nice," Luke agrees his worries drifting away.

Sora smiles, "Fine, I will. Bro. It does sound natural. No wonder Nanako does it all the time. It's fun!"

"I'm glad, sis... Mm, that's is natural," Luke discovers.

Sora points out, "Anyhow, I'm we're have a nice family moment but aren't we getting off track? Naoto, can you help out too?"

"Yes, Of course. I do am obligated to do this," Naoto confirms.

"Then, that's me, Yosuke, Naoto, Riku and Luke. Five band members already!" Sora beams catching Luke off guard.

Chie looks amazed at Naoto, Sora and Luke, "You three are up for this, too?"

"No... Wait, I'm not doing it! Ha!" Luke exclaims slightly manic.

Sora whispers a few tips on how to manipulate Luke to Naoto so Naoto can get revenge for Luke's short comments.

Naoto deviously asks Minato, "Luke... If Yosuke's dad gets fired he will move away... That'll be bad, right? You don't want to be the cause of one your best friends transferring schools, hm? Friends do stuff for each other."

Luke reluctantly declares, "Oh, bloody hell! I will do whatever I can to help. After all, the incident is a result of my actions of ignoring Sora. Who as a result got kidnapped without having a plan to capture the killer set up because she felt she couldn't trust me to believe her. Happy, Shirogane?"

"Yes, very... This will be entertaining to watch," Naoto informs knowing from Sora Luke has a fear of stages. Although neither of them know exactly how bad his fear truly is.

"Naoto, Sora and Luke... Thanks! Luke, I know this hard for you because you have a slight fear of stage but thanks," Yosuke tells them.

"I don't fear stages! You bloody told you that!" Luke snaps making Chie snigger.

Chie admits, "I did."

Luke blinks then remember he told Chie that he was afraid of stages as he felt guilty after she told him about her fear of bugs but he lied to her. _Note to self, don't feel guilty. It never ends well,_ Luke tells himself. Luke then smirks as he thinks of a way to get back at Chie. _Maybe I'll reveal that she made out with Yosuke... Ha-aha!_

Sora catches Luke's smirks and shakes her head making Luke sigh in defeat as he knows Sora will go all Yandere on him if he revealed Chie's secret romance.

"Alright, Naoto can be the back-up for Minato. Just in case... He has ah... Has a bad day. Now, can anyone play any instruments?" Setsuko decides and inquires.

"If it's music you need, I have a guitar... I've never really played it. Oh, wait... I accidentally bought a bass once. I think it's in storage," Yosuke brightens.

"Oh dear, why do I like..." Chie ponders but coughs and continues, "How do you 'accidentally,' buy something like that? I bet you just thought it was another guitar."

Yosuke cringes as he admits, "Maybe..."

After an awkward silence, Yukiko mentions, "Hmm, I should have some kind of musical instrument at my place. For dinner parties and such."

"Some kind of instrument? What is wrong with the youth of today? Why is everyone so musically blind?" Luke wonders aloud.

"You are really into music aren't you?" Kanji realizes about Luke.

"No... Nope! I'm not," Luke lies.

"Don't listen to Ashida. I can tell that he is a compulsive liar when it comes to things he fears or is embarrassed about," Naoto deduces.

"Ah, you can tell already. Good work," Sora praises her.

"Why are you praising her? That's bad trait to have," Luke grumbles.

"I was just wondering... Sora are you singing a duet with me or not?" Riku asks.

Riku exclaims, "Of course I am. I thought that was obvious," Sora confirms.

"Then, it's decided! I'll look for a song I can sing that can use a band arrangement. And I'll look for a good duet... You guys get your instruments and find a place to practice!"

"Got it! Try to pick an easy one, okay?" Chie request feeling nervous before getting steadily more confident, "All right... Now that this is happening, I'm getting fired up about it. Let's go ask if we can borrow one of the school's music rooms."

At the school's music room, Chie asks, "So, what're we going to do with these? I just grabbed whatever I could find that wasn't being used by the symphonic band."

"You just grabbed... To hell with it," Luke sighs in defeat.

"What is that?" Kanji questions looking over at a gong.

"It's a gong," Yukiko answers.

"Well, duh... I'm pretty sure he meant to ask, 'what is that doing here?'" Yosuke clarifies.

"I though Chie might want to play that. You know, it sounds kind of Chinese-ish," Yukiko admits making Luke lightly and soundlessly bang his head on the wall.

"Um, I don't think that's going to really matter in this case," Chie cringes.

"Huh?" Yukiko puzzles.

"We're performing a completely different style of music. Chinese music equals gong... Pop music equals no gongs, understood?" Luke states with matter of fact tone.

"Yes, sir," Yukiko nods.

"Yosuke, try holding these," Teddie announces handing Yosuke some maracas.

"Huh? Why?" Yosuke picks out the maracas with a dubious expression.

"I see," Naoto mumbles.

"I wanted to try something," Teddie answers.

"Hey, you look like that when you're fighting. Try summoning your Persona while holding those," Chie comments.

Yosuke plays along shaking the maracas dramatically, "All right... Persona! Wait, I can't summon it here!"

"Yeah, you'll damage the instruments... Have little more respect for them," Luke orders.

"Huh? Did he just say that?" Yosuke asks Sora about Luke.

Sora nods, "Yes, he's particular when it comes to music. His way or the highway."

"Aha-ha! Look, look! Isn't this like my fan, I use for battle?" Yukiko chuckling holding up a tambourine.

"I think she's convinced we're playing for a dinner party at the inn," Chie grimaces.

"Come on, we need to get serious... If we have to do this. We should do it well," Luke points out as he crosses his arms.

Yosuke agrees, "He's right. We need stuff like guitars instead of little backup instruments like these! Hey, I'll play the guitar."

Luke advises, "Naoto, you said you've played guitar. Why don't you take the bass. I can at least teach you a little bit on how to play it properly."

"Sensei Luke, I think you should teach me all you know," Naoto requests bowing a bit.

"Wait, aren't you a piano expert?" Yosuke asks Luke.

Luke mutters, "Well... Um, ah... Hmm..."

Naoto explains while showing the group a few videos that were on her phone, "Ah, well... Luke Ashida, according to background search on him was music virtuoso. He learnt to play piano simply by touching one. Reports have him playing Beethoven and Flight of the Bumblebee by age 7 despite no evidence never having touched nor seen a piano. Also there is footage of him playing the Devil's Trill Sonata after being handing a violin for the first time. He's scientific wonder... I'm going on a bit, aren't I?"

"Yes but Whoa! Luke-kun's a musical master? Who knew?" Yosuke exclaims.

Luke mentions, "I'm not that good. It's just natural talent. I'm not as impressive as those who spend years training... I do stuff quite a bit as well. My Devil's Trill was slightly off key in the footage and the timing was off by a mili-second. It's quite awful, really."

This gains Luke an incredulous look from everyone in the room. Chie wonders, "How are we meant to live up to this guy's standards? This guy is a perfectionist!"

"It's music... It's meant to have a blend of perfection and imperfection," Luke shrugs before taking command, "Well then, since you, me and Naoto-chan have decided what to play, let's put Kanji on the drums. He has a half-decent rhythm."

"Hey, hey! What that an insult or an compliment? And... Why don't I get to pick!" Kanji yells at Luke who shrugs. Kanji groans in annoyance with the red eyed boy.

"I agree with Luke... Don't look so surprised. He's right. If Kanji-kun's at the front then it'll look like a metal band," Riku agrees with Luke's opinion while sipping on some tea.

"Where did that tea come from?" Naoto asks narrowing her eyes at Riku.

"I don't know. Thin air," Riku answers.

"I... I understand Personas... The wonderland though, escapes all logic," Naoto admits.

"I don't think it's meant to make sense," Yukiko points out.

"Hmm... Still it's odd that Sora's Shadow was so beneficial to the group when all the other Shadows were immediately against the rescue attempts," Naoto mutters.

"We are getting off track again," Sora coughs before saying so.

"What were we talking about?" Yukiko wonders.

"Ashida-senpai and Riku-kun decided that I should play the drums," Kanji enlightens.

"Ah, that was what we were talking... How did we get off track again?" Riku ponders sipping more of tea before snapping his fingers and making it disappear.

Yosuke advise Riku and tells Kanji , "I don't think you should let people see you do that, Riku-kun. Anyway, Kanji-kun I think you'd be good at the drums. You're always hitting and stomping on things, after all."

"How does that make any sense!" Kanji questions.

"I agree with Kanji-kun for once, that make no sense," Luke adds to his head to one side before turning to Teddie ordering the bear, "Alright. Teddie chose your instrument, Now."

"Then I will take over all the charming percussion accoutrements. Hey, baby! I'll lay down the passionate beats that flow from my soul!" Teddie decides winking at Sora in his bear suit. Riku and Luke glare at Teddie.

"Uh... What Chie-chan and Yukiko-chan?" Sora inquires.

"Ah yes, two beautiful backup singers... There is a part in the chorus that exists simply to be sung by you two songbirds," Riku determines.

Chie looks as if she's been shot and Yukiko reacts by shouting, "Sing... Singing! What?"

Yosuke looks at Chie trying to convince her to calm down, "He didn't say you had to do it. Although, I'm certain that you'll be pretty good at singing, though."

"Yeah, Hanamura! Of course, me and Yukiko will... We'll hold something! Let's see... What looks easy," Chie ponders.

A few minutes later... Chie and Yukiko still are without instruments.

Naoto requests, "Luke-senpai, could you help Chie and Yukiko out?"

"Sorry, what did you say... Oh, they're did deciding. Hm, back to sleep, then," Luke comment after waking up from falling asleep standing up.

"You are the strangest lot of people, I've ever met," Naoto grimaces.

"Hate to say this but it doesn't get better. Luke, wake up and help the girls already. Please, bro?" Sora cunning pleads.

"Ugh... I think you're going to misuse your new power," Luke mutters before sighing and agreeing to aid Chie and Yukiko. He does this by... First, grabbing a trumpet and saxophone. Then he tells the girls they are playing those instruments.

Not after long the group is set up to practice. Luke on the keyboard despite his earlier protests, Yosuke on lead guitar, Naoto on bass guitar, Yukiko on saxophone, Chie on trumpet, Kanji on drums, Rise the lead singer, Sora another singer and Teddie on the bongo drums or something similar.

Yosuke comments, "Ooh! Doesn't this at least look like band?"

"Yeah, I don't think it looks bad at all," Riku announces.

Chie attempts to play the trumpet and Yukiko tries to play the saxophone. Luke and the others cringe as the girls' attempt doesn't go well.

"That was... Something. I don't want to be here," Luke mumbles wishing he wasn't here.

"Luke-kun... It's not doing anything," Yukiko tells him.

"You're not holding it right... No, that's not it either," Luke grimaces.

"Is this thing broken? I'm blowing but the air goes right through," Chie wonders.

"You don't know how to play that... Hmph, this is odd. I know everyone could play any instrument to a passable degree. This is a new experience," Luke mentions.

"Luke, I did tell you that not everyone is a natural at music," Sora points out.

"I know, sis... But geez... I didn't believe you until now," Luke informs her.

"Luke, you are a puzzle," Yosuke shakes his head at his friend.

"Anyway... Let's not prolong this torture. We don't have much time, so let's start practicing already," Luke advises.

"Just a quick question," Teddie declares.

"Yes... What is it, Ted?" Minato asks.

Teddie inquires, "What's with all the tadpoles on this paper?"

"Oh yeah, I don't know how to read music... Aha-ha-ha," Chie admits horrifying Luke.

"That's awful. I quit," Luke announces as he starts to walk out of the room through a window for some odd reason.

"Luke! Don't be difficult! And you know that's a window, right?" Sora exclaims.

"It would appear so... I'll turn around go through the door," Luke notes before going towards the door and out it.

"I guess I'm gonna have to transfer schools after all," Yosuke sighs making Luke reluctantly walk back into the room.

The team all practice on their own until it gets dark but they vow to meet again tomorrow for another practice session.

Later on in the evening, Luke goes off to tutor Shu Nakajima. During the tutoring sessions Shu inquires, "Like this? This forms a circle here with a radius equal to the base of the triangle and the height is... Uh..."

"Look here, it's just saying," Luke goes on to explain the mathematical problem to Shu in a way that's simple to understand for him. Shu is a little confused at first but when Luke does an example problem he gets it.

However during a break where the two of them share some tea together.

Luke complains, "This tea is awful. Where Riku when you need him?"

Shu asks Luke, "Um... What do you think of your school?"

"Boring," Luke answers.

"No kidding... I guess schools are like that everywhere," Shu nods before saying, "Moving on to other matters... There's a transfer student in my class. He looks down on everything here and says we're all bunch of hicks living in the boonies. Everyone ignores him..."

"I guess, it's just because he isn't used to the countryside," Luke points out.

Shu remarks, "You're right... I guess being out here is like being the proverbial, 'frog in the well,' oh, uh... That's what he said. That he was the frog because he, uh... That he's from the city and out here in the country and uh... School is a pain. All my classmates are stupid and the lessons they try to teach are absolutely pointless... Your lessons are a lot easier to understand."

"Good, that's means I'm teaching them correctly. I thought I was teaching you quite poorly too," Luke remarks.

Shu mentions, "You're never going to be one of those awe-inspiring tutors like in the movies are you?"

"No, I believe that is correct," Luke confirms prior to glancing at his pocket watch.

"Oh, time's up. This is a good spot to finish actually, so let's just end it for today," Shu notices and then decides.

"Okay, until next time," Luke nods.

"Take care now! Don't get lost again!" Shu calls out as he departs.

Luke gets lost as one might expect. Sora comes and finds him though after he rings her.

On Sunday, the Investigation Team are practicing from their upcoming performance and Riku orders them, "Once more from the top! Ladies and gentlemen! One, two, three, four!"

It doesn't go well and everyone looks to Chie who tries to argue, "That wasn't me... I think!"

They all turn to Yukiko, "That wasn't me, either. I mean, I can't get any sound at all of this."

They all turn to the next logical candidate, Teddie who owns up to it, "A hip and young audience yearns for the element of surprise in music as well! A bizarre sound suddenly rings out... An over turning of the expected cliches found in today's sound! You get it?"

"Oh, get it... That mean, 'Teddie did it,' doesn't it?" Kanji states sounding upset.

Luke announces sounding eerie, "You wrecked it, Ted. You're dead."

"Huh? That reaction overturned my expectations," Teddie gulps.

After a while of everyone arguing with Teddie, (and stopping Luke from killing Teddie) Sora sighs as she suggests, "Why don't we take a break? We've been at this since morning."

"Good idea. My fingers are all stiff," Yosuke agrees.

"Nice follow up, Sensei Sora! I think I'm falling for you," Teddie compliments her.

"Ah, Teddie... It's not really a wise move to hit on Sora just after we talked Ashida-senpai out of skinning you alive... You know how touchy he is about her," Naoto advises.

"Touchy? This bear has desecrated the sacredness of music and hit on Sora... Again. I will..." Luke starts to rant but Yukiko steps in Luke's way.

"Luke, let's just ignore this bear, okay?" Yukiko suggests.

A hour or so later, Yosuke questions, "Are we really going to manage this? I'm starting to get the feeling that it's impossible, no matter what we do..."

"You've been listening to Ashida-senpai far too much this session... He is a very harsh critic. Don't listen to him," Naoto advises.

"Still... He is right most of the time, he may be exaggerating it a lot but he is right. There's just not enough time," Chie laments.

"It really might be impossible... Wait, why did I sound sad about that? This is great news! No stages! Yippee!" Luke practically cheers which weirds everyone in the room out.

"Ashida, yippee? Gosh, you got to be kidding me," Naoto mutters hanging her head.

"We really are doomed... My bad luck strikes again," Yosuke mopes.

"It ain't over 'til it's over," Sora announces.

"Sensei Sora! Sensei Luke! Sensei Luke don't death stare me... I... I want to play in a band! If it's over, then it's over for Yosuke, too! That means it's over for me! And... And I can't bear to face that! Ah boo ha-aa ha-aa!" Teddie despairs.

"Oh, good more reason for me to qui..." Luke starts to say but immediately shuts up when everyone else gives him a stern look.

Yosuke then realizes about Teddie, "I don't want to know that you're only doing this because you're selfish, Teddie! But... You've got a point. If give up, it all ends there."

"That's right! Everythin' would've been for nothin' if we give up now! A real brawl doesn't begin until you've got your back to a wall!" Kanji supports Yosuke's contention.

"Uh, we're not talking about a brawl here," Yosuke points out.

Chie declares standing up from her chair, "I'll do it too. It's not just about Yosuke now. I'll simply feel angry at myself if give up."

"Don't worry, Yosuke-senpai. I agreed to do this, so I'll do it. I didn't say anything pathetic like, 'I'll do what I can.' I'm going to get a huge crowd, no matter what and they will go home satisfied. Please, I just need your help to do it," Riku assures him.

"Wow. Now that's how a pro delivers a team boosting speech," Yosuke comments.

"Ha-ha... Well then should we resume our practice?" Naoto wonders.

"All right, let's do this!" Yosuke determines.

After an hour or so of practice, everyone is back in position when Riku announces, "Okay, let's try putting your music together, then Sora-senpai and I will sing along."

"Whoa, wait a sec! Can't we get a little more practice before we try doing that stuff? Um... I mean, I'm all for that but this is kinda nerve-wracking," Yosuke requests.

"Don't think of it like that. I'm seeing how hard you're trying and I don't want to just sit and watch you practice without me anymore," Riku informs him.

"That and I'm getting kinda bored, too... Wanna begin now?" Sora adds.

"C'mon, Yosuke. We don't want you to leave us," Chie announces.

"Yeah... I suppose," Yosuke answers with a grin

"Here goes! One, two, three, four!" Riku orders as the band kicks off with the opening bars of _True Story_ and it sounds great.

As Riku and Sora sing along. Riku singing; "_You got yourself behind a door deep inside your heart, yeah..."_  
Sora sings, "_You wanna hide, You wanna come out going round and round..._"

"That! Didn't that sound pretty good?" Yosuke excitedly exclaims.

"Nice... I suppose," Luke admits.

"That was actual music!" Chie declares.

"Yeah, it felt good!" Riku reflects.

Sora agrees, "We finally all clicked together... All the pieces of the puzzle are complete. We're totally a real band now!"

"It seems there's hope after all," Naoto comments.

"The band has practiced hard and overcome many obstacles that dared face them but now is their time to truly shine. All they have to do is discard whatever fear holds them back and a lifetime of public adoration awaits!" Teddie beams.

"Hell no... Stop staying that stuff, Luke's not going to cope," Yosuke scolds Teddie as Luke goes pale at the thought of stages.

"I'm going to die of stage fright... Great," Luke laments with sarcasm.

"We've already been on a TV show... A midnight one," Yukiko reminds them.

"I was discarding my clothes more than I was discarding my fear," Riku recalls with smile.

"For me, it was like... Discarding my public image anyway," Kanji mopes.

"For me... Well, my was depressing... Speaking of depressing I fear stages more death so I pick death. Bye!" Luke decides and starts walking near a window making Sora worry about his mental health.

"I worried about your mental health," Sora mutters.

Chie tries to inspired the band, "C'mon, everyone! Let's cheer up! Okay? And Luke don't walk out the window, you'll fall and break your neck."

"Isn't that the point... Don't look so serious everyone. That was a... Ah... A joke, ha... That didn't work, I'll sit back down," Luke decides going back towards his seat.

"Right Luke's sorted... Now, Teddie! You have a bunch of stuff lined up but you're still only playing the tambourine!" Yosuke shouts.

"Heh, heh... Haven't you heard the phase, 'a clever bear conceals hi claws?' I'm going to play a special little bear-formance of my own and charm all the girls!" Teddie informs.

"That saying's about a hawk, not a bear and don't even think about it! We don't have the skills to ad-lib! Do you understand me? We're doing this... Exactly. Like. We. Practiced. Got it?" Yosuke scolds.

"What?" Teddie complains.

"If you don't, then I'll make sure you pay for all the Topsicles you've eaten during breaks at work," Yosuke informs him.

Teddie nods, "Just like we practiced! Got it!"

"Can we do that along together again? It sounded decent," Luke wonders.

"Decent?" Chie questions in a irritated tone.

"That's a pretty good compliment from him in regard to music, actually," Sora reveals.

"Really, huh? Cool," Chie reflects.

Riku announces, "Well, let's take it from the top, one more time. Keep up that energy that we had before! And Sora and I will have to stay behind after to work on own duet."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I agreed to that, didn't I?" Sora frets as her cheeks turn pink.

The band practice late into the night for the actual performance tomorrow.

It's the 10th of October and the day of the band performance with Riku. Naoto, Luke, Rise, Teddie, Sora, Chie, Yukiko and Kanji are backstage. Luke is mediating to calm himself when Yosuke comes back from checking out the crowd. Yosuke tells them, "Hell... The crowd's a lot bigger than I expected!"

Chie then scolds Yosuke, "Don't say stuff like that! You're making me even more nervous! Also, Minato's not in the best state of mind, remember?"

"Are our costumes okay? I mean, they're just our normal school uniforms... Even worse, they're the winter ones," Kanji ponders aloud.

"What else could we have done? It's not like we have any costumes. The clothes we've been wearing all summer won't work as costumes and since we'll be changing wardrobes tomorrow, it works out," Yosuke argues.

"Oh... Oh, hell. I... I can't stop my legs from shaking," Kanji admits waking Luke from his meditation much to his dismay.

"You'll be hittin' the skins more then bear-knuckle boxer!" Teddie jokes.

"You're worse thing ever with those bad jokes," Luke grumbles.

"Ted, you shut your stupid bear trap! I don't need to hear this! " Kanji shouts.

Yukiko monologues, "You've been on TV before, right, Luke-Kun? Naoto said you were a virtuoso or something once. Aren't you used to this? Ashida, you are one the most capable people here yet you haven't said a word, though... Why?"

"Those times on TV don't count, there were like hardly anyone there... When I was little there thousands of people who would camp outside the theater for a week just to get tickets to see me perform. The last time I played for a proper crowd was a piano recital when I was young... Everyone laugh... I failed completely but now if I make a single mistake... Everyone will suffer for it... Saving the world and defeating heavenly being is bound to be way easier than this," Minato ruefully reveals.

Yosuke grimaces, "You're saying saving the world is easy compared to this? That's crazy, too... Ugh, I can't take this much longer... Don't you get nervous too, Suki?"

"I'm totally fine," Sora shrugs.

"You really are something," Yosuke thoughtfully reflects.

"Now that's out Sensei Sora. She got beauty, brains and courage!" Teddie beams before going on and on about describing Sora's many features much to her discomfort.

"We get it, get it! Shut up! Ted, we don't care! I mean... We do care about Sora, I'm sure it's just that... Well, you're making Sora nervous," Yosuke interrupts Teddie.

"My heart is pounding and hands are shaking... I can't do this," Luke admit defeat hanging his head but pauses when he notices a figure lurking backstage, "Huh? Wait a minute? Did someone just..."

Sora however interrupts sensing Luke's anxiety, "Everyone, can you gather around for a second? Riku has something to say to all of us."

'I do... Huh?" Riku blinks.

"Pep talk. Required now," Sora orders.

"One pep talk, is coming right away, my lady," Riku obeys.

"Yeah, got it," Luke nods as everyone forms a tight circle and places one of their hands in the center of the circle.

Riku inspires the group, "Your hearts are all racing, right? So is mine but that's the power behind a live performance. Don't think about doing everything exactly right, especially you Luke... The crowd's here to have fun, so we need to have fun first."

"Right," Minato mutters.

"Riku-kun," Chie whispers sounding impressed and Yosuke has a brief burst of jealously.

"When I say, 'who's ready,' you say, 'we are!' Okay!" Riku tells them and everyone nods in confirmation. Riku then exclaims, "Be thankful for your fans, your friends and yourself! This is a full-blown, one-time-only performance! Now who's ready?"

"We are!" Everyone cheers in unison even Luke mutters a 'we might remotely be.'

"Ah that wasn't what I said to say, Luke," Riku sighs.

"It's close enough," Sora shrugs staying positive.

Just on one the side on the stage, the group of Riku, Yosuke, Teddie, Chie, Sora and Luke are waiting to hop on stage. The others are on the other side of the stage.

Riku exclaims, "Fired up and ready to go! This group number and then a duet..."

"Let's do this!" Setsuko cheers.

"I feel ill," Luke mopes but everyone ignores him. A common practice.

"Now listen up. We're sticking to how we practiced, okay!" Yosuke reminds them.

"All right, let's do this!" Chie shouts her trumpet in hand.

"Here we go... Luke, come on to the... Um... Just follow me," Riku announces.

"Yeah!" everyone on but Luke exclaims.

"I still feel ill," Luke grumbles crossing his arms with anxiety eating at him.

Sora reassures Luke making him feel lighter and more confident, "Luke just listen to the music and play... You don't even need to look at the crowd if you don't want to... You're a talent musician, bro. Never doubt yourself in that regard."

"Thanks, sis," Luke replies with a half-smile.

On stage, Yosuke on lead guitar, Naoto on bass guitar, Chie on the trumpet, Yukiko on the saxophone, Kanji on the drums, Teddie on the tambourine, an closed eyed Luke on the keyboard, Sora as the a singer and Riku as the lead singer are playing the opening to _True Story_, one of Riku Kujikawa's biggest hits.

Riku sings with back-up vocals from Sora, "You got yourself behind a _door_ deep inside your_ heart, yeah_. _You wanna hide_. You wanna come out going _round and round_. Thinking hard about it doesn't help you one bit. _Say Hello_."

"Hello." Teddie adds making Yosuke give him a sharp look.  
Riku continues singing anyway with Sora as back-up vocals, "_Y_ou gotta say goodbye, _the shadow lies, yeah!_ Shout, just those _words_ that you feel in me and _let your voice_ be heard all over_ the world_. Stand up when you hear the _knock on the door_. It's because I'm amped. You're ready for your _True Story._.."

The crowd shouts making Luke practically blush with embarrassment, "Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Luke realizes with relief, "They liked it..."

"Next up is; I, Riku and this lovely new comer, Sora Narukami. Today we are singing a duet with _Romeo and Cinderella_. All rights go to their respective owners," Riku announces before whispering to Sora, "Ready?"

"Of course, let's go!" Sora beams making Riku laugh.

The band leaves most of the instrumental work for Luke while Riku and Sora sing their duet which is breath-taking and beautiful.

Riku voice equals, "Please don't let our love turn out."

_"Into a tragedy like it was for Juliet,_" Sora voices appears like.

Together their shining song sounds akin to, "_Take me. Away into your arms. It's all I ask of you._"

There is a short keyboard instrumental break before Sora takes up her part again singing her lyrics, "_I say goodnight to both father and my mother. I hope they'll be able to dream of one another."_

_"It's now the time where adults should be sleeping..."_

_"The enchanted choking caramel..."_

"I bound it with my embarrassing bare foot..."

_"I wonder how far we will be going tonight..."_

"Please be gentle and be nice..."

_"Please hold me very tight..."_

"_The taste of bitterness it, never did taste quite right... It's because of my mum that I've been acting sweetly and nice to you..._"

_"If there are things that I don't know..."_

"How they enchant me so..."

_"But isn't that normal?"_

"Or at least how it should go?"

_"Show me all your feelings..."_

"And I'll let you in my heart..."

_"If only you knew this from the start..."_

"I feel so in love, you're my Cinderella..."

_"And I will chase after you wearing only my glass shoes..."_

"I pray to God for time to come to a halt..."

_"Before the evil Shadows can come. Leaving us both at fault..."_

_"Now... I have to escape just like Juliet did..."_

"But please don't call her by that name, they aren't the same..."

_"It's not okay..."_

"Please, I just want you to stay..."

_"Because without you here..."_

_"What is there for me to do? So If I cried, would you always be right here by my side?"_

Brief Instrumental break...

_"I put on mascara to escape my bashful cage..."_

"She wears mascara to conceal the fact she's in rage..."

_"Please forgive me this time..."_

"There's no one here to stop us from escaping this place..."

_"The guards watch over me, tonight, that is not the case..."_

_"If we cross that, where in this world will we end up?"_

_"Now I know that this is true..."_

"I fell in love with you..."

_"At this very moment, all I want to say is, 'I do...' But daddy didn't seem to like it and never wanted us to be..."_

"I can see your hands reach out..."

_"As I begin to pout..."_

_"And now I see it clear - you really love me, my dear..."_

"Let's leave far from this pace..."

_"So far, my Romeo..."_

_"I don't care if the world knows our love..."_

_"So I'll just run away like Cinderella..."_

"She screamed her love for me, leaving her shoe as her plea..."

_"I'll pray to God that you'll come searching for me...Save me from all my dreams..."_

_"While I run away and flee..."_

"Well, I'm sure that Cinderella was not lying herself..."

_"It's not an accident, she left the shoe on purpose..."_

"I understand..."

_"That she and I are the same...'_

"They just wanted to loved..."

_"So no more playing games... So just look for me and you will soon find what you seek..."_

There is usually a guitar solo here but it got changed into a piano solo. Poor Luke.

"Why don't you just take a look and see what I have hidden in the corners of my heart?"

_"The parts of me, you have never seen are now appearing everywhere..."_

"My heart's not completely full yet, I need to fill it up to the brim..."

_"Complete my heart and then let it overflow and utterly overwhelm you.."_

"But if I lose you, I wouldn't know what to do.. Ooh... My happiness seemed to be stored in a box... I need to find the key so I can open the lock. I'm scared in pain but I won't cry out in vain. The thought of you hating me, I know it couldn't be."

_"Well, my mum and my dad don't care about me... They aren't different yet they are the same as can be. I'll stop my lies and I'll be true to myself... I'll just stick to the facts, I dropped my golden axe. So if keep lying too much like Cinderella. I know I'll meet the fate that she alone had to face. I'm really scared and have no clue what to do but I hope I don't end up just just like her."_

"So before that happens will I come and rescue you..."

Sora and Riku finish off the duet gazing into each other's eyes before blushing turning towards the cheering crowd and they take a bow their hands entwined.

The crowd shouts "Another one! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!"

"They... They're askin' for another encore," Kanji mutters in disbelief.

"Oh yeah... I didn't think about that," Riku admits.

Chie questions, "We only practiced one song and they practiced one duet! What do we we do now?"

"There are only two things we can do: ignore them and leave or we could get Luke to sing something else. He's pretty good at singing from Sora tells me, " Naoto informs the group putting Luke into the spotlight much his apparent anxiety and surprise.

"What? No!" Luke refuses his voice going up an octave.

"Maybe we can Riku explain our situation and they'll go easy on us and let us replay that song!" Yosuke jumps in suggesting for Luke's benefit.

"Hmm... I saw that guy before," Luke mutters looking at the crowd with suspicion.

An golden aura burns around Teddie who roars, "Ra-aa-aa-ar! I'm getting fired up!"

"Hey, Teddie?" Yukiko exclaims as Teddie's power level increases then he rushes to the front of the stage and stage dives onto the crowd.

Teddie promptly is bounced around by the crowd as he cheers, "Yeah! Crowd-surf! This is the best part of being a live performer!"

"Stupid Teddie... We can't play without him," Riku grumbles.

"Hey, why don't we all dive into the crowd? They might just carry us out of here and we can escape this awkward situation," Luke suggests.

"Stage dive!" Yukiko beams.

"Hey! Don't sound so excited!" Chie scolds.

"Actually, if all eight of us jump in, there'd be trouble," Riku explains much to Luke's dismay and the Teddie bounces pass again.

"Then, what're we gonna do! So we have any other way out?" Yosuke questions looking at an hyperventilating Luke with worry.

"If you want to do it that much then just the guys do it!" Chie decides.

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you," Luke bows to Chie with reverence which makes her blush pink.

"Stop thanking her so much," Yosuke grumbles.

"So Kanji-kun ready to stage dive?" Naoto asks Kanji Tatsumi.

"Oh... Um... All right! I'll show you what it means to be a man!" Kanji declares eager to impress Naoto.

Yosuke eyes narrow as he announces, "I'm going too!"

"Hey, wait, you idiots!" Chie shouts as Yosuke, Kanji and Luke rush to the edge of the stage and jump.

The crowd moves out of the way thus Kanji and Yosuke land with a loud thud on the hard cold ground while Luke executed a back flip and lands strumming an epic beat upon Naoto's guitar which he miraculously stole off his her when he was rushing to the edge of the stage. Luke smirks as he is exhilarated to be off the stage.

Yosuke groans with disappointment, "They just... Dodged out of the way.. How..."

Kanji who landed on his face mentions, "I... Didn't know... It was possible to stand on your own face..."

Then as Luke stands up in a victory pose, a totally random person out the audience the remarks deliberately provoking Luke, "Hey, aren't you that guy who has that fear of stages? I saw you online... What a loser... You just ran away as soon as you could."

"What? I'm not a loser," Luke argues.

"Prove it... Get back on stage, dude," the random guy dares Luke.

Luke then throws Naoto's bass guitar at her which she catches and Luke the jumps back on stage with Kanji and Yosuke in his left hand and right hand respectively.

Luke then whips his keyboard out, takes a harmonica from his pocket and order Sora to sings which she quickly agrees to do. Luke then forces the band to put on a performance cover of _Shadow World_ with piano, and harmonica sounds provided live by him but vocal provided live by Sora for the song _Shadow World_ which rocks the socks off everyone.

The main guitar parts are replaced by the piano. This performance manages to redeem the guys fail at the crowd-surf thing and makes them legends among their peers.

More than enough people have gathered at Junes so the the mission is a roaring success. Sora, Rise and Luke get more attention than they bargain for though which results in Luke hiding himself in a closet and refusing to come out until Naoto threaten break down door. At home that evening, Nanako exclaims when she sees Sora saying, "Big sis, I heard that you and Luke where in a band in front of everyone with Riku-kun!"

Luke tells Nanako in a hollow voice, "I did... I did... I"m going to my room... Good bye."

"Um, big bro your house is that way... That's the cupboard," Nanako kindly informs Luke Ashida who waves a thank you.

"You should join in next time," Sora suggests to Nanako who is frowning slightly at Luke's odd manner.

"Yeah! I'll play the recorder!" Nanako beams

Sora nods, "Good."

Dojima then comments, "I heard that the event where Kanami Mashita was going to the honorary Chief for a day was canceled... She was going to a live concert with her boyfriend that Eizo something or rather... I never would've thought that would force you and Luke into doing a live concert outside Junes... Look, you were as just as good or better than idols at singing, Sora but do me a favour and don't use this to debut into show biz, okay? I don't need your mum screaming at me about that."

"Okay... You're right though, my mother would kill me if I tried entering show biz. It'll the government or disownment," Sora admits with an uneasy grimace.

"I'm sure she wouldn't but then again my sister is a little blunt," Dojima mumbles.

Later night, Sora gets a phone from Yukiko, Kanji, Yosuke and Chie they all request that the wonderland powers they receive in Sora's dungeon in the TV world be removed. Sora as the person with the ability to do that then promptly does so. Yosuke also requests that Teddie's wonderland powers are also to be removed. Thus Sora removes Teddie, Luke's and Riku's wonderland powers to stop them three from miss using them.

In the morning Luke is walking by himself to school as Sora went earlier to get books to study from the school library for the upcoming exams. It's also the morning at school after the performance, Luke is at the school gates when Chie wishes him morning and tells Luke, "Morning, Luke-kun. Man, that was exhausting yesterday! It was my first time being up on stage like that! Riku had to do stuff like that all the time when he was working, right?"

"Yeah, he would have... How horrifying," Luke reasons gaining a new respect for Riku.

"I'd never be able to live like that... Though I wished a certain someone would sing me a duet," Chie muses.

"Would that someone be a friend of mine who I can give this hint too or? Ow! Why'd you hit me! Oh you don't want people to know your dating him. I think everyone already figured it out, though. Don't hit me, it's too easy to dodge. Improve on your speed," Luke suggests.

"Ugh! Fine, Luke... Tell Hanamura to impress me with something musical... Hell... We've got midterms later this week too, huh?" Chie mentions with an inward cringe but she brightens as she suggests, "Oh hey! We should have a study session with everybody else after school! We're all in the same boat, right? Let's help each other out!"

"I don't need any help," Luke points out.

"Ugh... So that's how it it, huh Einstein?" Chie questions feeling annoyed.

" Quote... '_Intellectuals solve problems, geniuses prevent them._' Albert Einstein said that once upon a time," Luke comments with a sense of playfulness with his eyebrow raised.

"Ashida!" Chie exclaims before realizing she's defeat thus she then begs, "Come on, please think of the little people! I'll invite everyone for you! Please!"

"I'll think about," Luke shrugs earning himself a sharp look from Chie.

Later on after classes are finish the gang of Chie, Yukiko, Luke, Yosuke and Sora all meet at Junes food court, where Nanako and Teddie who's not in his bear suit are waiting but Naoto's not there as she's busy studying with a guy she meet the other day who wasn't bring her half to death. Chie kindly greets them, "Oh. Hi Nanako-chan, hi Teddie."

"Hey, greetings to you," Teddie replies.

"Greetings to you," Nanako mimics with a grin.

Yukiko smiles, "Looks like you're having fun."

Kanji shows up also, "Yo."

Rise isn't far behind, "Wow, everyone's here."

"So many people!" Nanako exclaims with joyful.

As everyone takes a seat around the table with their books for study for the upcoming mid term exams, Teddie looks about puzzled and he asks, "Why did everyone come here?"

"Exam study group!" Yosuke explains in a matter of fact tone prior to sighing, "Times like there, I'm jealous of Teddie... It seems like a dream that we had a live concert here only yesterday..."

"Don't worry, Yosuke... I'll help you study and you can over to my place for a few private study sessions if you like," Sora offers not quite understanding what others might think a private study session is.

"No way, Sora! That's no... Yosuke, you are not getting study tips from her!" Chie orders.

Riku suggests, "Suki, that's probable not a good idea, why don't you come to my place and help me?"

"Oh no, you don't. Riku. Stop that. Now," Luke warns his eyes ready to glare.

"Why don't I just do help give everyone private lessons? I help easily help everyone study for their exams," Sora announces.

"Come on now. Let's start with proving the trigonometric identities," Yukiko jumps in eager to get off the Sora topic.

"Ah-ugh... Jumping straight into math," Chie complains.

"C'mon, maths is easy as pie," Luke points out.

"Pie... Pi Ha, ha... Really funny," Yosuke mutters with sarcasm.

"How is that funny?" Luke missed the sarcasm in Yosuke's tone.

"Well, ours is the section on trig functions, right? The one where we find the area of a triangle given two sides and," Riku begins to say but is interrupted.

Kanji interrupts, "Huh? You find the side of triangle with... You know, that thing..."

"Pythagoras. A2 + B2 = C2, that's child's play. I do that in my sleep when I was like two years old and I was a sickly kid," Luke scoffs.

"If you don't mind, shall I teach them? As Luke's not the best teacher as he kinda just knows the answers... It's natural as breathing to him unlike the rest of us," Sora suggests then elaborates.

"That's why I took the tutoring job," Luke argues and Sora him start going off on a tangent.

Kanji and Riku give their exam study books a look but then they sighs in defeat.

"Kanji-kun. Riku-san... If you both don't mind, shall I teach you?" Naoto offers making Kanji appear to be nervous.

"Oh? Are you as smart as I thought? Could you uh... Um, lend me a hand too?" Yosuke wonders about Naoto.

"Oh, um... I wouldn't know where to begin with second-year subjects," Naoto confesses.

Yosuke is disappointed, "Aw! Aww... What's up with that? Useless after all."

"She's still here, she can hear you," Chie coughs.

"Yikes! Oops..." Yosuke hangs his head.

"Don't call me useless!" Naoto snaps at Yosuke.

Yosuke raises an eyebrow liking to see another side of her, "Ha... I think I've figured out what buttons to push to get Naoto-kun riled up. You're pretty cute when you're angry."

"Yosuke..." Chie mutters through clenched teeth before kicking him.

"Ow! What was... Oh oops. Sorry," Yosuke apologizes.

Naoto blushes profusely she exclaims, "What! What are you talking about?"

"That's it, I quit. This just ain't my thing... The hell with the exams. It's time for my animal crackers," Kanji gives up with a huff.

"Ooh, can I have some too? I wanna find the penguin! Please!" Sora wonders.

"Aw but I wanted to find the penguin... I stole some animals cracker on a school trip one time and had one of those penguin ones... Mm, mm... It's was for some strange reason they taste really divine," Luke confesses.

"You're the one who stole it! I asked you! You said you didn't steal it!" Kanji shouts.

"No you asked me if I borrow it... Which I didn't. I stole it," Luke points out.

Kanji complains rather loudly, "Ugh! Ashida-senpai, why! You! Can't people just keep their hands off the penguin! It's mine!"

Yosuke sighs, "Forget studying. I can't think straight."

After awhile of chatting and great deal of friendly arguing.

Eventually at one point in the discussion, Nanako comments that, "Teddie said he doesn't know who he is. That's so weird."

"My life on this side is really fun but the more I feel that way, the more I want to know who I really am... I've surfed the, read manga, watch TV," Teddie starts.

Luke inquires, "Did you check out that Medaka Box, Bleach, RosarioXVampire, Yumekui Merry, The world God Only Knows, Pandora Hearts, Soul Eater and Fairy Tail manga? They are the best, you know..."

"Yeah they're really good... But that's not the point, Sensei! I even went to a place called the li-bear-y but I still can't find anything about me," Teddie laments.

"Dude, I'd be surprised if you did," Yosuke admits.

Teddie reveals, "Still, I'm starting to get an idea..."

"An idea?" Yukiko echoes.

"Whoa, isn't this your first time sharing a theory about yourself?" Chie questions.

"I lived in that other world. That world was my reality but now, I have a feeling that it was born from the minds of people on this side and over in that place filled with Shadows. I think I was some sort of special being," Teddie elaborates.

"A special being?" Yosuke puzzles over the notion.

"I don't remember anything from back then, though. Maybe it's that 'amnesia,' thing I read about in a book the other day," Teddie confesses.

Naoto mentions Teddie, "I believe it could be true what Teddie said. There are some aspects of the other world that make it seem as though it's rooted in human thoughts. Still, there's no point in applying the principles of logic and deduction to a place like that but the fact you existed in such a world from the beginning adds credibility to your theory. There is little doubt that you are a 'special being,' on the other side."

Sora then asks the bear, "Teddie, if you yourself know nothing about it, perhaps it's true that part of your memory is missing. Tell me, what is the earliest memory you can call to mind? It's suppose to help retrieve memories."

Teddie answers, "It's from a while ago. I've always lived there, as far as I could tell. Then it started to get noisy, so when I happened to bump into my two Sensei and Yosuke, I asked them to do something about it..."

"I understand... Since you've always been on that side, you'd have no sense of time or days," Naoto comments.

"Um, Nanako's sitting right there," Luke coughs.

"Oops, that's right! Nanako-chan's completely clueless about all this! I'm sorry, Nanako-chan. We didn't mean to leave you out," Chie apologizes.

"Hey... I think Teddie must be a king. I read in a story that a king was all alone inside a forest because of a bad guy's curse. Isn't that what happened to you, Teddie?" Nanako asks Teddie.

"A king... Well! When you put it that way, it sounds about right," Teddie remarks.

"Teddie? A King? I can see him wearing cape," Yukiko giggles.

"Geez, Yukiko... You go into laughing fits in front of anyone now," Chie comments.

"Can we, not talk about Teddie being a king?" Kanji mutters making a odd face.

Luke questions Kanji, "Hm? What's with that face?"

However Teddie seems to be a little attached to the king theory, "Teddie really was a king. There were all these other kings too and we all..."

"Hey... He's talking about what happened at the club! Quiet, you! Not in front of Nanako-chan!" Chie realizes as she scolds Teddie.

"What happened at the club was rather entertaining though," Luke mumbles as everyone but Sora and Teddie go to buy some drinks with Nanako as they aren't happy with him. Luke sighs and goes to pay for the drinks in attempt to appease them.

"Am I really a king?" Teddie asks Sora.

"Maybe so, anything's possible," Setsuko shrugs.

"Mw-ha-ha! If I am a king, I'll get to smooch girls every day!" Teddie exclaims with a smirk.

"Probably not the most appropriate thing to say," Sora mutters quietly about Teddie.

"I have this fuzzy feeling that I'll find out sooner or later with you help, Sensei," Teddie declares to Sora.

Sora blushes slightly, "Teddie... Find out what exactly?"

"About my past and perhaps some day, in the near future... We can..." Teddie starts to answer but is cut off by Nanako.

Nanako calls out asking, "Big sis, Teddie, is melon soda okay?"

"Yeah, if find a lychee soda that'll be cool too!" Sora replies.

"Melon soda's fine with me!" Teddie announces with a happy grin.

Later that afternoon after the massive study session Sora receives a call from the day care center. Thus Sora has to go to work. During her time looking after the kids one of them tell her, "Miss, you're the bad guy."

However another girl wants to play a game with Setsuko and the little girl argues, "No, she's playing house with me!"

This goes on for, a long while but Sora manages to make most of the kids happy. Later on, when Eri Minami comes to pick up Yuuta she apologizes for his behaviour last time once again, "I'm sorry about the other day. Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Sora warmly reassures her.

"Really? That's good to know... Yuuta was worried, too. Right?" Eri responds.

"Sorry," Yuuta mutters to Sora.

Sora assures him, "Don't sweat it."

Eri giggles as Yuuta runs off to play with his friends before Eri comments, "Isn't he a good boy? Hearing him call me, 'mum...' It had a nice ring to it. I was so happy when he said it. People call him a troublemaker and a good-for-nothing and I believed all the things they said. I didn't bother to look at him with my own eyes... He gets angry and defends people, he apologizes when he needs to. He's actually a sweet boy."

"Yeah, he is," Sora whole-heartily agrees.

"Isn't he!" Eri laughs with glee prior to saying, "I was labeling him like everyone else. He's not related to me, he's the last wife's child, he doesn't listen to me, he's a troublemaker at school... I labeled him over and over, then I told myself it couldn't be helped. I was blind... No, I wasn't even trying to see him for myself. Maybe I was just afraid of facing him... What took me so long, huh?"

"It's never too late," Sora reveals.

Eri smiles brightly and then calls Yuuta, her son, "Yuuta! Let's go home!" Eri then turns to Sora informing her, "Goodbye and thanks for today!"

"No problem, take care," Sora replies with a soft smile.

Meanwhile Luke after the study session receives a phone call from Yosuke who asks him if he wants to hang out because there's something he needs to talk about with him, Luke answers a hesitant yes and meets him at Junes.

Yosuke calls Luke over to him, "Yo, Luke..."

"Hi, Yosuke," Luke greets him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? There's something I want to say," Yosuke inquires seeming tormented by something.

"Yeah, what's up? You can tell me anything," Luke responds feeling a little concerned.

"I see... Thanks, man. Let's go," Yosuke brightens.

Down by the Samegawa riverbed is where Yosuke takes Luke with a grim expression upon his face and strangely there's hardly anyone down by the river today except for them.

"There's something I wanted to tell you," Yosuke admits his back facing Kuke.

"I got that... Just say what you need say, man," Minato prompts.

"Somewhere deep down... I didn't trust you. No, it's more like... I was jealous of you. I thought you were like me. Coming from the city to the countryside. I thought you'd be bored out of your mind here but as soon as you and Sora for that matter... You two called your Personas... Sora became our leader, you two gathered people... Sora and you are heroes. I like you for that and I'm proud of you both but I guess I was jealous with the both of you at the same time," Yosuke tells Luke.

"I didn't know," Luke admits scratching the back of his pink-white haired head.

"I didn't know it either. When I called you, 'special,' I thought some more about it. I think out of almost everyone, I wanted to be acknowledged by you the most... I was all so jealous of hard good you were of fighting... Chie really likes that kind of thing... And, dude, I'm kinda dating her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it," Yosuke reveals.

"Okay, kind of already figured that," Luke shrugs.

"Really?" Yosuke questions.

"Yeah, it was kinda obvious, mate," Luke calmly assures him.

"Since we're friends... Luke, I want you to hit me!" Yosuke explains with passion.

"What! How does work?" Luke questions.

"Give me a good one. Knock out all the bad stuff inside of me so only the good stuff's left. I want to be equal with you. I want us to stand shoulder-to-shoulder. So that perhaps one day I can be a better man for Chie if she wants me. So, c'mon," Yosuke encourages.

"Will hitting you make you and me equal? Probably not... That's disappointing. Hitting you won't make us equal, you know," Luke decides.

"Huh? I expected you to want to beat the hell outta me. You do have reason to hit me. I got it now. It's me who wants to fight you not other way around," Yosuke realizes.

"Yep," Luke nods.

"I guess you're right. If I want to remain friends with you... I have to the one to start the fight. Okay, here I come! Take your best shot!" Yosuke shouts.

"About time," Luke comments cracking his knuckles as Yosuke rushes forth.

Yosuke and Luke brawl it out in way only two best friends can. Afterwards they lay down on the grass exhausted. Luke seems cool as ever but a little sleepy while Yosuke appears to be in some pain. Luke has a higher pain threshold and he has way better fighting skills yet Yosuke's passion and want to be better for certain someone manages to put him on equal footing during the brawl despite Yosuke being a little worst for wear.

"Ugh... Luke, your punches are brutal... I was seeing stars there for a second," Yosuke groans but sighs and smiles, "But thanks, man.. I don't know how to say it but... That sure beat words."

"For certain. Sorry if I went a tad hard on you," Luke agrees.

"You can have this," Yosuke hands Luke a bandage for his head which may have taken a few hits.

"Thanks," Luke accepts the bandage.

"If you start bleeding, put that on. Ya know... We should fight more often," Yosuke reflects.

"You'll be dead if we did this more often. I should teach some moves I think so we can have a longer round next time. Wanna learn?" Luke asks Yosuke.

"Ha-aha... Sure, that's probably a good idea... Phew... The sky's so high up... Is Saki-senpai watching us... Is she smiling at us?" Yosuke ponders.

"I would be," Luke light-heartily remarks.

Yosuke ignores him and speaks thinking of Saki Konishi, "Senpai... I'm going to live. Without lying to myself, without deceiving myself. Days like today, days like before when I did nothing. They're all important days... They're all days you live to see... I'm going to live them to the fullest here."

Luke blinks as Yosuke Persona Jiraiya suddenly transmogrifies into Susano-O newer Persona which catches Yosuke off guard as well, "This is what happened to Chie..."

Luke sits up commenting, "Looks like you've got new Persona now, too."

"This, is my power?" Yosuke utters sit up with a start.

"The others said the exact same thing," Luke mutters under his breath.

"Th power to protect what's dear to me, huh... He-eh, just what I wanted," Yosuke reflects before telling Luke, "Let's keep at it, so we can live every day with smile... Buddy."

"Buddy? Meh, I suppose," Luke almost smiles as his and Sora's Magician Arcana social link maxes out to it's fullest extent.

"Well... We're all counting on ya, Luke!" Yosuke announces shaking Luke's hand which Luke shakes back as well.

That evening when Sora goes to have a chat with Dojima after dinner, Luke joins in on their conversation. Dojima informs them and hands them a coffee mug each, "You know, I just looked outside. Let's go for a walk in a bit. There's somewhere I want to go with you two and Nanako. Oh, and... Here, have this."

"Oh, thanks," Luke replies accepting the gift.

"They're the same kind that Nanako and I use. These are your personal mugs. Write your names on them later," Dojima lets them know.

Luke whispers, "Thanks..."

"Thank you," Sora adds holding the mug in her hands.

"No problem. Take good care of it. We're a family. So, I'll fill your, Luke's and Nanako's mugs anytime. Don't forget that, Sora," Dojima replies with a smile.

Nanako walks asking Dojima, "Ready, dad?"

"Yeah, let's go," Dojima confirms.

"Let's go, big bro and sis!" Nanako beams feeling excited.

The four of them went out for a walk with Nanako in the middle next to Luke, they eventually arrive at the Samegawa riverbed. Nanako tells her dad, "It's scary at night but it's fun with you, big bro and sis!"

"Don't fall in," Dojima informs his daughter.

"Why'd we come here?" Nanako inquires.

"You've been saying all this time how you wanted to come here, right? Let's come again on a nicer day. We can have a picnic," Dojima explains.

"Yeah! Yay! Can I go closer to the river? The fish might be sleeping!" Nanako beams.

"Alright, alright. Watch your step, okay?" Dojima agrees to let her.

"Yeah!" Nanako exclaims as she happily skips toward the water and looks for fish. Luke volunteers to help her look. Luke and Nanako seem to be enjoying themselves.

"That look on her face... I haven't seen it in a long time," Dojima reflects before announcing to Sora, "Sora, I'm going to keep up my search for the criminal who ran over Chisato but this time, it's not to escape from anything. I'm just doing it because... I'm a detective. Seems I forgot something as basic as that. You and your brother made me remember what's important to me. I owe you both for that. This town is my town. It's the place where you, Luke and Nanako live. That's why I'm gonna live on, protecting this place. As a detective, as a father."

"Good, I wouln't want it any other way," Sora smiles as the Hierophant Arcana social link for both her reaches it's limit.

Suddenly an echoing voice shouts out, "Wait, I said!"

Another voice of young man cries out saying, "Damn it! He's still after us!"

Nanako with Luke rush over to Sora and Dojima. Luke puzzles, "What's going on?"

"What the? Hey, he's..." Dojima remarks prior to shouting, "You there! What's wrong?"

A Police officer comes running down to them questioning, "Detective Dojima? I, I'm sorry to bother you while you're off duty..."

"Don't sweat it. Who are they?" Dojima assures the police officer.

The police officer explains, "Oh, it's that group of juvie thieves. You know, the on that's been the talk of the town."

"Thieves! Those punks," Dojima grumbles with anger.

"There's a group of juvie thieves? I've never heard of them, you?" Luke whispers to Sora as he asks her some questions.

"Nope, never heard of them either," Sora answers.

"Dad, are you going?" Nanako inquires of her father.

Dojima turns to his daughter confirming with a smile, "Yeah... Arresting the bad guys is my... I mean, you father's job. Luke. Sora. Take care of Nanako for me."

"Leave it to us," Sora assures him.

Luke adds some words of encouragement, "Go get 'em."

"Yeah! Don't you know who I am? I'm Detective Dojima of Inaba PD, feared by punks and thugs city wide. Don't you three worry about me. Head on home, okay?" Dojima declares for his daughter's benefit before joining the police officer in the hunt for the thieves. Soon they heard Dojima's voice shouting, "Alright! Stop right there, you punks!"

"Go get 'em, dad! He's so cool," Nanako cheers.

"The coolest," Luke agrees making Nanako laugh.

Sora smiles, "C'mon. Let's go home."  
"I need to get the bath ready... Oh and let's make a late night snack! I'm hungry," Nanako happily decides.

"Okay, what do you want to make?" Sora inquires.

"Red bean pancakes!" Luke and Nanako exclaim in unison making Sora burst in laughter at the pair of them.


	34. Chapter 34 - Luke's First Harem Member

Disclaimer : Fairly obvious by now but I own nothing

"Yo, Luke-kun and Sora-chan. Morning," Chie calls out to the protagonists on their way to school in the morning of the 12th of October.

"Morning," Luke lower his music to say as he turns around to face Chie.

"Chie-chan, what's up?" Sora cheerfully inquires.

"You know... Lately, whenever we're, 'over there,' I've been wondering. Does it feel like you've see those Shadows before?" Chie questions.

"Huh?" Luke and Sora exclaims feeling very puzzled and confused to say the least.

"I mean, we've fought robots and stuff that look like they're right out of some anime, right? Doesn't that bother either of you two?" Chie asks them.

Sora answers, "Now you mention, no not really..."

"Yeah, we're kinda accustomed to it all," Luke shrugs.

"Remember how our other selves had those logos like a TV show?" Chie inquires.

"My didn't... I totally missed out," Sora sighs.

"Sora it's not exactly a bad thing to miss out on. Anyway, maybe it was like that for same reason as why the Shadow look like something from the TV. Teddie said before that the other world is related to our minds somehow. People who watch the Midnight Channel believe it's a TV show and we treat that world as 'something inside the TV,' so maybe... Maybe that's way or is it simply because all of us have had our brains soaked in television since we were kids?" Chie elaborates.

"Well, technically that's true," Luke comments.

"Hmm... I guess I can't really deny that. I can't help watching Hong Kong action movies whenever they're on TV," Chie admits.

Later on that day Tsubaki forces Luke into joining the Yasogami Symphonic Band by dragging him and batting her violet coloured eyes at him.

"Weren't your eyes green the other day? They keep changing colour," Luke notes.

Tsubaki frowns her pixie cut crimson red hair covering her eyes, "They just change colour! I don't really know why but they just do! Okay? I'm not wearing an contracts... Sigh... Just because I'm weird you don't get to..."

Luke interjects saying with a half smile that almost melts Tusbaki, "Tsubaki-chan... Seriously? You know me, by now surely? I love your eyes no matter the colour. I think it's beautiful no, enchanting that your eyes change colour. Not everyone is as lucky."

Tsubaki blushes profusely and she shoves Luke in the Yasogami Symphonic Band's music room. Luke complains, "Isn't it already a bit late in the year to join?"

"No, it's still going moron," Tsubaki scolds him.

"Oh and don't forget to stop by the faculty office and pick up the key," A male student tells a short first year girl with a dark, almost black green bob of hair and pink cheeks.

"Okay, no problem," the girl with the dark green hair nods before heading out of the room.

The girl with the dark green hair bumps into Luke on her way out, "Ah! Oh... I'm sorry about that, Senpai... Hm? Aren't you that Luke Ashida, guy? Are you here to join the band finally? I saw your performance at Junes! It was awesome! We could really use someone of your talents!"

"I don't know, I think I'll pass... This is not," Luke starts to answer.

Tsubaki jumps in however announcing, "Uh-uh! You're joining and I am too, buddy! Luke is here to join the band whether he likes it or not. He needs to show off his piano skills. He bloody talent and not letting that go to waste because he's... Ah.."

"Not bothered?" Luke supplies thinking it's better than admitting the truth that he's afraid.

"Oh, okay. Umm, good luck you too. Umm, wait right here, please," the girl responds prior to shouting to another person, "Captain! Captain!"

The band captain comes over and formally introduces the band members to both Luke and Tsubaki, "This is Luke Ashida and Tsubaki Maeda, they're both second years. Let's give them a warm welcome, everyone."

Nearly everyone in the band shouts out, "Welcome!"

"So, Luke-san, I've heard you've had experience with musical instruments but um... Tsubaki-san do you have any experience with musical instruments?" the band captain questions them.

Tsubaki nods, "I've had experience. I play the violin."

"Really?" Luke blinks in mild shock.

"Luke-kun, you're almost surprised," Tsubaki smirks devilishly.

"Bah! Ashida's not that good! You see that video of that freak out performance online that quality viewing... The poor kid couldn't play to save himself," one of the band members scoff insulting Luke making him clench his jaw.

"Oh, sorry," the band captain starts to apologize for the other member.

"No problem, if you have any doubts, I'll dispatch of them now," Luke utters cooly his voice like death as he strides purposefully towards the piano in the room.

"Confident jerk, aren't we? For bloke who couldn't get one note right!" The same guy member of the band taunts earning him a appalled look from Tsubaki.

"Confident, why I have good reason to be. Let's begin with,_Gaspard de la Nuit_, _Scarbo_ composed by Maurice Ravel. Beat this," Luke announces and then he plays the piano. The notes and sound is so moving and powerful it's almost like they are tangible. The image of night time scene in which a small fiend or goblin is imagined flitting in and out of the darkness. The creatures flight is uneven, you can imagine it hitting and scratching against walls, it's shadow steadily growing large in the light of the full moon which in this beautiful nightmare illusion is blood red as Tsubaki's hair.

The speed and skill in which Luke is required to move his fingers make it clear as to why this piece is often called the most difficult piece in the world.

Yet Luke does not falter on a single note, not only is it technically perfect, it's also has the tragic soul of life that echoes it's hypnotic spell upon all who heard it. It's goes for as long as almost nine minutes but its seems like it was only been a moment.

_A precious moment to add quite admirably, if may add myself_, Tsubaki believes with all her heart. Time has seem to stop for a brief few moments. Everyone in the room is awestruck and the guy who taunt Luke swears under his breath at himself.

Tsubaki looks over at Luke who appears to be grimacing and he looks almost nervous. Luke's eyes dart about the room at the impressive silence he looks bordering on panicked but Tsubaki feels like only she is able to notice this at this time.

Tsubaki smiles reassuringly at Luke, "You did great, Ashida. The best, you were perfect."

Luke appears to be able to breathe again and he scratches the back of his head and leans his head forward to cover his face as he practically blushing which makes Tsubaki smirk with shyness and she wants to jump for joy but that'll be stupid so she doesn't.

"Yeah, you can play can't you... We aren't really that good compared to you... It's a little intimidating," the band captain laughs nervous is looks like he and the others haven't noticed Luke anxiety over his performance.

Luke regains his normal composure and he suggests, "Why don't I stick around and see what you guys got?"

"Okay!" The band captain squeaks knowing there's no way to get any where near as good prior to adding, "And hey, Ayane! Why don't you introduce yourself to Luke-san and Tsubaki-chan?"

"Umm... Er, my name is Ayane Matsunaga. I'm a first-year. I, I play the trombone and uh... It's lovely to have you both here," the green hair girl tells them.

"Alright, everyone get ready we have to show the newbie's what we got! Break's over Let's do this!" The band captain declares to the band

Luke and Tsubaki take a seat and watch the band perform.

Luke finds it awful and annoying to be honest. After the performance he decides to be brutally honest to the entire band, "You are kidding me? That's your best? Gosh... Give the baton, I need to show the right of doing this that doesn't involve you making people want to shoot themselves."

After and intensive musical coaching session for Luke who when he actually puts his mind to it can be a natural leader like he's friend Sora. Luke is stern and blunt but fair. He points out mistakes quickly and teaches them to either fix them or make them sound good.

Luke despite being not prone to technical errors he still recognizes mistakes make the music have character. By the end of the session, the band's half decent to most people's opinion. Luke however still finds it mind-numbingly terrible.

Tsubaki dreads the thought of bringing her violin but she is tempted by chance she might get talented enough to someday sound somewhere near the same level as Luke not to bring her violin. That and it was technically her bright idea.

"Right, Tsubaki, we can go home now, we can stop by Aiya's," Luke tells Tsubaki who had been staring at him.

"Don't order me around, I'm my own person!" Tsubaki snaps but she sighs, "Ugh... I'm sorry... So are we going to come to club again?"

"Of course, it was your bright idea. However I'm pretty sure they are pretty relaxed so... I'm sure we don't have to come to ever practice if we don't want to but practice makes perfect. If we want them to get any good we're going to have to come, a lot," Luke answers.

"Yeah, if we keep at it, you'll probably get a chance to express yourself in a public performance on a stage or something," Tsubaki reflects.

"Stage! Uh-Uh! I did that once already! No, didn't sign up for that! No way! I'm leaving bye," Luke panics losing all composure and shocking Tsubaki.

Tsubaki briefly laughs at Luke but grabs his arm on his way past her, "Luke you actually get stage fright for real?"

"What? No... I... Um... Hell! Why? Where is the club meant to perform?" Luke winces.

"What? Why are you asking me? You were there Ayane was explaining it earlier! Gosh, ugh! You're really annoying why do I put up with you?" Tsubaki complains.

Luke coughs, "Still haven't answer the question."

"Fine, well I heard Ayane-chan say they do performances at hospitals or senior homes. The band's not big enough nor for that matter good enough to enter any competitions but with your help, I'll sure that change," Tsubaki relents.

"Competitions? Been years since I've been in one," Luke frowns in deep thought.

Tsubaki declares out of the blue, "You know, you really pour your heart into your music and you have the ability to teach others to do that too... That's a rare talent. But don't get a big head anything! Anyhow, Ayane-chan told me you have to clean up because you were ordering everyone about and they've elected you the new captain of the band."

"What? When did this happened? What happened to the other guy?" Luke questions.

"It was when you went to get a drink, earlier. Congratulations on the new job, the by the way old captain decided to be just another member of the band," Tsubaki replies.

"Oh, great... This is way, I detest responsibility," Luke sighs as he gets started cleaning up the room..

Tsubaki announces."You're actually cleaning up? Hell, let me help, I want you to buy me some Chinese, though. And call me Tsubaki-sama for a day or two."

"Huh? Uh, okay, Tsubaki-sama. Chinese on me but don't go out of your way or anything for okay? Rather nice of you to offer, though," Luke nods.

"I'm not being nice, I'm bargaining for free food and special treatment, Romeo," Tsubaki remarks in playful tone.

"Shakespeare's Romeo, I think not. I much prefer to associate with the great man himself... You may ask why but I only need to tell you, one thing. William Shakespeare knew a thing or two. Just look at his sonnets to the Dark Lady," Luke remarks.

"And you've read these sonnets?" Tsubaki raises an questioning eyebrow.

Luke assures her by reciting the sonnet looking straight into her eyes, "But of course. I've memorized several... Number CLIII, one of the Dark lady sonnets by William Shakespeare. _'Cupid laid by his brand and fell asleep: _

_A maid of Dian's this advantage found,_

_And his love-kindling fire did quickly steep_

_In a cold valley-fountain of that ground;_

_Which borrowed from this holy fire of Love,_

_A dateless lively heat, still to endure,_

_And grew a seething bath, which yet men prove_

_Against strange maladies a sovereign cure._

_But at my mistress' eye Love's brand new-fired,_

_The boy for trial needs would touch my breast;_

_I, sick withal, the help of bath desired,_

_And thither hied, a sad distempered guest,_

_But found no cure, the bath for my help lies_

_Where Cupid got new fire; my mistress' eyes._' That's about the gist of it."

Tsubaki jaw drops and she almost swoons but Luke catches her before she orders him to get back to work. Tsubaki shakes her head finding a new surprise about Luke is around every corner and she giggles and almost faints but Luke catches her so she angrily snaps at him to start cleaning.

Luke smirks but blinks in shock as the mysterious voices whispers to him the social link of the Art Arcana has finally begun. This troubles Luke who is now confused as why he might hang out with her now... Also Luke wonders to himself; _What the hell? The Art arcana? Never heard of that... Oh, wait in the Thoth Tarot deck the Temperance arcana is the Art arcana. Sora told me that... So Tsubaki's my Eri Minami... Hell no, that doesn't work. Tsubaki's just Tsubaki. Who cares about stupid social links she's still the same girl, right? _

Previously on Sora's way to work at the Chinese Diner Aiya, she runs into Namatame who she feels a strange familar aura about him but she dismisses it and greets him, "Hello, Mister Namatame. It's good to see you again."

"Mayumi... Mayumi... I can only do my best... This is all I can do for her... This is the least I can do..." Namatame mutters not even remotely noticing Sora standing in front of him as he rubs his bandaged hand.

Sora waves but still can't get the guy's attention thus she heads off to work at her job at Aiya's where Tsubaki and Luke show up for a meal.

That evening Luke performs his part time job of tutoring Shu Nakajima, during which Shu mentions, "Oh, I see. The word, 'that,' was omitted... So it's really saying..."

"Well see here, it refers to..." Luke goes on to explain the sentence to him in way so that he can understand it without difficulties. It seems Shu is better at maths than he is at English which is understand he is Japanese, it's not he's native tongue. English is a fairly difficult language to learn too; in fact it's one of the hardest. Thankfully Luke was born in a English speaking country so he doesn't have to learn it the hard way

While Shu and Luke are having a tea break, Shu admits, "To tell you the truth, I'm not that good with the English language. I can memorize what's in the textbook and get good grades on tests but I don't really understand it... But the teacher doesn't comprehend the difference between reading from the textbook and speaking to people. Teaching must be a great job. Even fools can be arrogant when they know more than you do. They don't get what it means to learn at all."

"That's just how it is. You never be good at everything. At least you passed your tests and you didn't fail. What matters is that you tired," Luke enlightens him.

"A student's value is equal to how well he scores on tests... Well, at least that's easy to understand. About the transfer student I told you about before. His grades are pretty good but he can't beat me. So then, the rest of the class and the teacher make this face like, 'the transfer student is no good after all,' looking down on him and yet, he acts all big, so everyone hates him. Lately, no one even talk to him... It's all so stupid." Shu remarks with a hint of bitterness. Shu then inquires, "Why do I have to go to school when it's so obviously dumb? That place..."

"You're the not only one who must attend school," Luke comment.

"Oh... I see, Everyone goes to school against their will," Shu concludes.

"Correct," Luke nods. He is not a good role model for this kid.

"Yasogami High looks fun. At least I get that feeling when I see you. Oh but by the I'm a first-yea, you'll already have graduated. Then there's no point, huh?" Shu mentions prior to realizing, "Oh, time's up... Be careful going home. Please come back again."

"I will, see you next time," Luke nods and waves a farewell.

Later on that evening at Dojima's residence Sora and Luke make croquettes for their lunches tomorrow. They make more enough for all their school associates and friends because the siblings know the lunches will be popular. Luke wonders is they should start charging people but Sora tells him off. Afterwards the protagonists practice their musical skills and Sora then forces Luke to study with her.

The protagonists and Tsubaki are walking to school together. Luke complains, "Ugh... Midterms start tomorrow but I feel so lazy. I can't believe you're so hardcore about studying for the exams, Tsubaki-sama. Are you sure you're gonna need to know all this stuff in the future?"

"Well, Luke you probably won't need to know this stuff, genius. By the way, would you not say the word 'lazy,' around me, especially this early in the morning?" Tsubaki briskly counters but Luke just shrugs as he's used to it.

"Well, at least we get a break after exams. Look at the bright side," Sora points out.

"Hey, you two do know that we have the Culture Festival after exams right? There are more first-year students this year, so it'll probably be better than last year," Tsubaki asks.

"We never heard about it, not that we can remember that is," the protagonists say in unison.

After an exciting lunchtime, Ms Kashiwagi is giving the class a lecture she is overly flirtatious towards her students much to their clean discomfort. However after classes Luke and Tsubaki head off to the school's band practice while Sora meets up with Kanji who she accompanies to the Chinese Diner. Where Sora gets an employee discount for the meals there.

"Chie-senpai says the steak bowl here is great and hey, she's the expert," Kanji mentions to her with a grin.

Two police officer come over before Sora come respond to Kanji's statement.

One of the police officers informs Kanji, "You're Kanji Tatsumi, right? I'd like to have a word with you."

"Huh? Yeah, well I wouldn't," Kanji disagrees turning to the officer.

"Come with me," the police officer insists.

"Kanji didn't do anything," Sora passionately stands up for him.

"Senpai," Kanji whispers almost with smile.

A police officer comments, "Ah... You're the kind that Tatsumi's been hanging out with lately. I see. So you're in cahoots... Wait blue eyes and that hair, my daughter tells me you get around. You've got entire fan club which you are rumoured to have relations with on multiple occasions. You shouldn't go to my daughter's school if act like such a bad example. Being a promiscuous harlot like yourself. You were known as the Black Widow at your old school."

Sora pales at the officer's weightless accusations about her. Sora feels appalled at whoever started such horrible rumours. Kanji is also appalled although he's more on the wrathful side of it as he questions the police officer stepping in front of Sora, "So what if we hang out? What's it to you? And where do you get off accusing Sora-senpai of such awful things she's far above that. You're man you should know not to insult a young lady such as this one! You punk!"

"Hmm... You know there's been a group of teenage bullies lurking around here, don't you? We got a tip saying you've been threatening a child at the hill and flood plain," the officer mentions to Kanji not even bothering to apologize to Sora.

"Threatening? Child..." Kanji blinks having no idea what the guy is on about but then realizes there could have been a mix up, "Oh, him."

"Hm-ha! So you admit it. Not a shred of remorse, either," the police officer comments.

Sora attempts to intervene to explain to the officers, "He was just being nice."

"Sora-senpai!" Kanji eyes widen looking back at Sora.

"You two are going to have to come with us down to the station," one of the polices announces to them.

"Wait! Now wait a sec! Senpai has nothing to do with this! And you haven't even apologized to her!" Kanji shouts in anger.

"Fine sorry, young lady," the police officer grunts.

"You have to mean it!" Kanji snaps.

"Kanji-kun," Sora blinks in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I made possibly false accusations about you," the officer reluctantly apologizes to Sora.

The boy who keep asking about the dolls and stuff from the other day comes walking past. The boy stops and asks, "Oh, mister. What are you doing?"

"You know these two, kid? Can you tell me how you know them? I don't think they're being straight with us," the other officer inquires.

"Hey, what the hell are you telling that kid! You call yourself a cop?" Kanji questions.

The police officer ignores Kanji and asks the doll boy, "Did this boy ask you for anything? For instance, did he claim he lost his money?"

"You lost your money, mister? You can have some of mine!" The doll boy offers Kanji.

"Just as I thought," the police officer mutters.

"That ain't..." Kanji tries to argue.

"Oh but I came today to give you the cookies mum baked as thanks. I was going to sneak in and leave them at Tatsumi Textiles but here you are," the doll boy informs Kanji while largely ignoring the rude police officers.

_Good boy,_ Sora praises him silently as she brightens.

"Thanks... Thanks for what?" The police officers question.

"He made me a bunch of dolls, like a bunny and cat. He's real good!" The doll boy excitedly explains to them.

The officers are god-smacked, "Dolls! An you're saying Tatsumi made them?"

The first rude police officer remarks, "What a load of... There's no way you're getting me to believe that."

"Believe it!" Sora announces with a playful smirk upon her lips and a sparkle in her eyes.

Kanji turns to Sora, "Senpai... Thanks, Sora... I get it now. What I need to do." Kanji takes a deep breath and informs the officers, "Alright, listen up, punks... There ain't any lying about it. I made the kid some dolls. What with the ones for his friends and his mum, it was eight all up! And lemme warn you... They're so cute, they'll give you diabetes; the instantly fatal kind! So what, you two want me to teach you how to make 'em? Huh!"

The officers' jaws drop, "What... What?"

"You 'bout to say that ain't like me, right? Go ahead and laugh, damn it! Like I care. I'm used to being pointed at and what's most important is, I ain't gonna make this kid or Sora-senpai a liar!" Kanji snaps at them but suddenly Kanji notes, "Hey you! That button's falling off! I'm gonna sew it back on, ya hear?"

Kanji's mother then joins the discussion, "Officers... What are you doing with my Kanji?"

The second police officer attempts explains, "Oh, well, ma'am, there've been several cases of bullying around here, so..."

"Kanji had nothing to do with them," Kanji's mother interjects.

Kanji blinks at those words, "Ma..."

"He would never do such a thing. He may be stupid and short-tempered but he's a strong and gentle child. Why, just the other day, he showed me his dolls and he told me I can put them up for sale," Kanji's mother announces to the officers.

"You, you old bag! What're you saying?" Kanji panics due to his mother.

"We, we apologize. If you'll... Um, excuse us," the police officers mumble.

It appears that Kanji is quite moved by his mother's words, "Ma... Ma, you'd believe me over the police?"

"You would never do such a thing. A mother knows. I need to prepare dinner now... Don't go stuffing yourself at Aiya before coming home," Kanji's mother tells her son before walking towards her home.

"I..." Kanji mutters as it looks like he is the verge of tears.

Doll boy wonders with concern, "Mister, are you crying?"

"No, no. No! I ain't crying! This is... Snot! I got a cold! You wanna catch it? Huh!" Kanji denies as he worries too much. Kanji feeling quite embarrassed mention to Sora that it appears, "Senpai... I, I... Think I'm gettin' a sore throat with my cold. Damn it... My nose won't stop running!"

"Here, have a tissue," Sora offers Kanji he blushes before accepting it.

"Thanks, Soa-senpai," Kanji mutters his cheeks red.

Sora beams, "No problem, come on let's get you home."

Meanwhile at around the same time Luke and Tsubaki were at Yasogami Symphonic Band. After a few run throughs of a few pieces of music Luke in his new role as band captain calls out leading on his arms on the stand in front of him, "Cut, Cut, cut! The trombone is flat. Is that you again, Ayane?"

"I, I'm so sorry!" Ayane responds.

"It's okay just relax a little more, you're getting too worked up. This is meant to fun. While you play you must enjoy yourself, if you make mistakes make a mental note but worry about it until after you're finished. If you do well enough, you take that mistake and make it into a triumph. Good?" Luke informs Ayane.

"Yes, Senpai," Ayane chimes.

"Excellent. Alright. Now, let's see what we can do about the tempo in that second movement," Luke moves on but adds; "Tsubaki, just go a little easy during the rubato. Please, it'll stand still. It just needs a more subtle approach to suit the overall piece."

After band rehearsal is over and everyone has gone home. Tsubaki asks Luke, "How do you tell how the key's or tone's off so quickly?"

"Well, I have this thing called perfect pitch. You make any sound I can name the exact note... Anyhow, you must be tired, you did well today... You have relatively good and balance tone. You're weren't joking when you said you played the violin," Luke answers.

"Course, I was joking and I'm tired! Moron! Ah, um... But thanks Luke... I wished I had as much talent as you," Tsubaki reacts.

"To be perfectly honest, effort is what counts," Luke assures her.

"I suppose you're right... Plus you can also teach a few new tricks but we have another violin player... Rei-senpai. She's really good," Tsubaki shrugs.

"She's good technically has no soul though, he won't last long in the real world," Luke scoffs at notion.

"You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be Luke," Tsubaki comments.

"Yeah, yeah... Just help me clean up then," Luke mutters.

"I won't help you next time, you know.. This is the second and last time!" Tsubaki claims.

On Luke's way home he runs into he meets up with Marie just outside the shopping district entrance door of the Velvet Room limo. Lukr says hello to Marie but the Velvet Room Residence just responds sadly, "Oh, you are here..."

"Marie, do you want to go somewhere?" Luke suggest upon noticing Marie's low spirits.

"Hm...Then... I'll go," Marie gives a slight nod.

Luke suggests they go to the Samegawa river bank to think about things but Marie still seems unnaturally quiet today. However suddenly Marie orders of him, "Hey, I wanna see a dolphin. Bring out a dolphin. I'm gonna count to three. By the time I get there, I'd better see a dolphin. You got it?"

"That's pretty hard to do," Luke remarks.

"One... Two... Three," Marie however ignores him and counts prior to to complaining with a deep sigh, "Hey Where's my dolphin? Hello? Ashida... This sucks."

"Does your head hurt again?" Luke inquires as he notes Marie's bad mood.

"Nope. No, it doesn't. My head doesn't hurt as long as I don't think too much," Marie answers before saying, "Fine... It doesn't matter anymore. I stopped trying to remember. There's no point in trying to look for any answers and in the end I couldn't figure anything out anyway."

"Don't give up," Luke tries to encourage Marie.

Marie however reacts badly, "What can I do about it? I can't remember... I can't remember anything! Thinking makes my head hurt and even if something comes up, it vanishes the next instant! I hate this... Stupid! Jerk!"

"Marie, you can't just..." Luke starts but Marie suddenly cries out in pain and grabs her head tenderly making Luke immediately move to her side and say, "Marie? Marie, are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Marie grumbles with heart-twisting emotion as she winces in pain. "Just leave me alone! I hate this... My head hurts. All I want to do, is to just remember!"

Luke sighs, "Oh, Marie..."

"Forget it... I'm fine... I don't need memories. I'm better off not knowing," Marie decides as the pain in her head subsides before storming off back to the Velvet Room.

That evening Luke tutors Shu Nakajima who during the tutoring session asks, "It comes after the word, 'have,' so I should be using the past participle... 'Done,' right?"

"Done, I suppose would do but try some different synonyms like finished, achieved, executed or concluded," Luke teaches Shu some more about the English language in which he has trouble with Thus Luke is the best teacher for this English languages for Shu Nakajima because English is Luke's first language.

"Is English all about memorization, too? Math is just remembering the right formulas and applying them. Chemistry is just remembering chemical equations. The tests are just there to see if you can remember them and to penalize you if you forget," Shu inquires.

"Well, yes... In some ways, that is. English is just remembering and then understanding it... To put simpler, English is like music. You whole being must be working towards understanding it. You've got to put your soul into it like with any other subject. If you feel a passion for it you strive harder unconsciously when you attempt it. Also tests are to evaluate your understanding of the topics learnt simple memorization can't get you all the way if you don't understand what you saying," Luke announces.

"Mister, is there any bullying at your school?" Shu asks out of the blue.

"No, there isn't, since the last time I've looked," Luke reassures him.

Shu concludes, "I guess I'd expect that from people in high school. You're more mature. It's not like they're punching him or hiding things from him or anything... They're not stealing his money... It's just that he... He doesn't have a place there. Maybe that's no the same thing as bullying."

"Leave it to me," Luke tells him.

"Sensei... Oh. Uh, thank you," Shu utters stunned but then wrecks the moment, "Oh, uh... It's not about me. It's about, the transfer student. The one I was talking about before. Not me... It seems that I've been talking to you about things that really aren't relevant to my studies..."

"I don't mind," Luke lets him know but adds silently, _but you shouldn't just watch someone else get bullied. You're suppose to do something to help the poor guy not ignore it. If it was happening to you... You would want help._

"Thank you. Umm... You'll come again, won't you?" Shu replies.

"Certainly, we still have things to do," Lukr nods.

Shu smiles, "Then, take care. Thank you very much."

"Meh," Luke shrugs as he finishes up his tutoring job for the evening. When Luke gets back he and Sora study despite his reluctance to do so.

From 14th of October to 20th of October midterm exams are on but there is a break from the mind numbing exams on Sunday. Sora goes out to join a group study session with Yosuke (who thought of the idea) and with the others even Naoto tags along. Luke Ashida however decline to join the others and goes wandering around town instead.

Luke eventually ends up talking with Daidara who has found more of Hisano's letters while Luke's updating his sword. Luke also happens to come across Namatame down by the Samegawa River while Minato's on his way to Hisano. Namatame murmurs something like, Mayumi, my best is all I can do... That's the least, I can do for her."

"Right, I'll leave you to talk to yourself then," Luke remarks side stepping away from him.

Hisano then notices Luke who comes over to her but Hisano notices the letters Luke found, "Luke-kun, those... My those are the letters I sent to my husband..."

"Daidara found them in his antiques that he brought the other week," Luke explains.

"Is that so? He's been keeping my letters in the storehouse as well. Ha-aha... We thought alike. I need to throw these away as well but first, can you let me read them?" Hisano asks Luke who nods thus they sit down and Hisano begins reading a letter, "'_We compared our hair; now it reaches my shoulders. If not you, then who will tie it up for me when it becomes necessary? The path you left on has long been buried by fallen leaves. Will I be able to meet you again when the cherry blossoms bloom and the cicadas buzz? Each day grows brighter. I can feel you coming closer, step by step...'_ I wrote this decades ago but who knew that I would become death? '_That poem you sent me was from Ise, wasn't it? It's fitting, as I'm waiting here for you but I wish I could just spring away from here and run to your arms. It would be an adventure to search for the 'Cowire of the Swallows,' in order to win your heart. If I could transform my heart into the wind and make it rush to your side, would you take it into your hand?'_ I loved him this much and because I loved him, it saddened me that forgot my love. I was miserable and jealous... I was a fool... I was left behind because I was such a fool. He... He was that I had. Now, he gone... I must accept that..."

Luke tells her, "Take your time."

Hisano agrees with him smiling despite her tears, "You're right but can I do it? Thank you... Ha-aha. If it's okay with you... I'd like to see you again."

"Certainly," Luke nods.

Luke returns to his house and to Sora forcing him to complete an exam study session but she brides him with the promise of a music practice session. Luke seems to be more enthusiastic about his music than last year, mostly due to his actual want to touch pianos again. Because last year Luke hardly touched a piano but this year the resolutions in his heart made have awaken his passion for creating music once again although he still insists wearing headphones almost twenty-four/seven.

The 17th of October to the 20th of October it's back to school and midterm exams are being completed but an the afternoon of the 20th; Sora, Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie and Luke decide to hang out. Tsubaki is away from her favourite hang out on the rooftop of the school practicing for violin so she can impress Luke. Not that she would easily admit that fact to most people.

Yosuke yawns, "It's finally over..."

"Why do they make the exams so short? I finish them in like 10-minutes then I'm bored out of mind brain for like an hour," Luke yawns leaning back in his chair.

"You and Soea are freaks of nature who despite all logic can finish exams without batting an eyelid," Chie exaggerates a bit but she also brings up an inquiry about the exams, "Hey, about question 8..."

"Oh that one, well..." Yukiko responds to Chie. Soon the two girls are absorbed into a conversation that reviews most of the exams with each other. Yosuke, Luke and Sora let the two girls go off into their own little world while they continue their discussion with each other.

Yosuke announces, "I pulled an all-nighter last night, so I'm ready to collapse any second now... I'm gonna head home. See ya both later."

"See ya Yosuke, be careful and get some sleep," Sora tells him as she is already standing next to him she gives Yosuke's shoulder a brief rubs before he he walks away.

Luke thens waves goodbye as he as Tsubaki arrives to drag him off to the Yasogami Symphonic Band. Music club's practice session which Luke has to run as he's probably the band's best hope of ever getting musically talented enough to be recognized. At one of Yasogami High's music rooms, band rehearsal is operated under the watchful eye of Luke who acted in his role as the band captain.

He conducts the band with a baton with amazing accuracy that allows them to shine. Still not quite right to Luke's ears but certainly a real turn around from last time.

The rapid progress is astounding, so much in fact that Tsubaki sent Ayane before the practice session to organize a performance venue.

After practice Tsubaki and Luke are the last two in the room and are both cleaning up the room together, when Tubaki announces, "Oh, almost forgot to tell you. Guess what?"

"I'm not going to like this, am I? You've got that mischievous face on," Luke mutters.

"Oh, C'mon, it's good news! I got Ayane to organize the band's next public performance at two places. Yuryoku-en and Shiozawa Hospital. I got Ayane to bring a recording of your piano skills and they were hooked. They want us to come play for them!" Tsubaki exclaims.

"What!" Luke voices goes up an octave but he regains himself as he asks, "When did you record my piano skills again? When did I agree to that?"

"The other day, you didn't agree. Anyway, Ayane didn't tell me that the venues had an exact date as of yet but she did say that they'll give us one as soon as they can," Tsubaki states in a matter-of-fact tone.

Luke groans in annoyance, "Did they request any specific songs or anything else?"

"Oh, um, well... They want one solo performance from you an your piano," Tsubaki informs a horrified Luke.

"What? Why? How... Bloody hell! Must I do this, why did I agree to this?" Luke mumbles.

"Don't such a whiner, Luke... I'll do a solo performance too, if that helps," Tsubaki offers.

"You would do that?" Luke looks up no longer despairing.

"Of course, you moron! Now, let me show you a piece I've been working on! I want to get it right, so you bloody will tell me how to get right, okay?" Tsubaki snaps.

"Fine, go ahead... Um, thank you," Luke looks away almost embarrassed.

"Okay, don't laugh! At all! I'm warning you! The piece I'm playing today is Tzigane a rhapsodic composition by French composer Maurice Ravel," Tsubaki declares before she begins to play a truly elegant composition which is noted for it's difficult world wide but it's exotic and intoxicating sound entrances Luke into a half-smile.

Luke hops onto his piano and starts to accompany her without any music playing simply by ear and memory after a few minutes once the piano part for the piece usually begins.

Together Luke and Tsubaki sound is quite playful and energy full. Luke's notes are played to perfection with a break-neck pace while Tusbaki's notes are full of undeniable character that masks all the negatives about playing a slightly wrong note and turns it into a positive just how Luke taught her. The pair are perfectly in synchronization so much so that's it's almost they can read each other's minds. After the piece is finished the two of them feel very content and decide to walk each other home.

Meanwhile Sora was with Kanji and the two of them were spending the afternoon together at the hill overlooking the town at Kanji's request as he said he wanted to talk with her at a somewhat quiet place. They sit side by side on one of the benches up there as Kanji reveals to her, "The other day... I went to visit dad's grave. It's the first time I went on my own... Well, I had a lot to tell him."

"How was it?" Sora inquires with concern for him.

"How... How was it? Well, uh... I felt like I could finally face him... A little late, though. Dad told me something right before he died; 'it you're a man, you have to become strong.' I felt like he was telling me I wasn't a real ma. Pissed me off. So, I changed my looks and pushed myself away from people. Fighting gangs, thinking I was protecting ma... Tryin' to catch this killer. I though alla that was how I was becoming strong. That I was really making up for all the trouble I caused... I was drunk off my, 'power,' but... That wasn't it. That ain't what dad meant... I still don't really get what bein' 'strong,' means but I'm gonna start by not lying to myself. No more being scared of everyone, hiding my hobbies, staying away from people... Anytime, anyplace, I'm gonna bust right through as my own self! That's the way to deal with that, 'other me,' in the TV world. As long as there's someone like that snot-nosed kid or you... To accept me, I ain't afraid of nothin!" Kanji confesses.

"Good for you," Sora grins at Kanji's decision.

"Thanks, Sora! It's all thanks to you!" Kanji replies with a grin of his own.

"I'm sure most of it was you," Sora mutters as she blushes.

"Oh yeah. We're gonna put those dolls of mine up for sale at the shop. They were a big hit with that kid and his mum... They called me just to say, 'thank you...' He-eh, I got kick outta that... Oh yeah, I gotta go buy supplies... I need to jet. Thanks again Senpai," Kanji mentions to Sora.

"Okay, see ya later," Sora responds waving him a farewell as Kanji goes off his own way. When Sora comes home eventually she sees Luke reading some music books on the sofa but it seems like Nanako isn't home.

"Bro, where's Nanako?" Sora asks her brother figure Luke.

"I don't know, around, I suppose," Luke shrugs.

"I'm home," Nanako announces surprising the protagonists.

"Nanako?" The protagonists exclaim.

"Doesn't Dojima normally do that?" Lke points out.

"Yeah. Like father like daughter, I guess," Sora shrugs

"Oh, welcome back, big sis. There was a letter in the mailbox for you," Nanako informs her whilst giving her the letter.

"Thanks, Nanako," Sora responds taking the letter.

Nanako smiles in response before walking away into the kitchen. Luke gets up off the sofa and looks over Sora's shoulder at the letter that reads; _To Miss Setsuko Narukam_i.

"That's odd. The sender's name and address, is not there," Sora comments aloud.

"Maybe he forgot? Open it up, sis," Luke tells his sister figure (one of them).

Sora opens the letter but there's only one sentence printed there saying; _don't rescue anymore_. Sora and Luke read the sentence carefully a more few times.

"Huh? That's cryptic," Luke complains as Sora becomes pale.

Nanako walks back and inquires of them, "Is it from a friend?"

"Oh, not quite but this isn't the strangest thing that has happened to me," Sora admits to Nanako as she makes a confused face.

"What happened to you? Oh, wait... I know," Luke raises a questioning eyebrow but he figures it out.

Nanako suddenly exclaiming, "Oh, my show is almost on!"

"Oh, look, bro, Nanako's show's about to start!" Sora nervously stammers as she wants to avoid the topic of letter as Nanako rushes off to the TV in lounge.

"Okay... What do you think this letter means?" Luke asks about letter anyhow.

"I think... I think, it might be a warning from the killer," Sora answers him in a whisper.

"What? It could be a prank, though... Right?" Luke whispers back his eyes slightly wider than usual.

"Hmm... We should discuss with the others tomorrow, it could be nothing but we can't take the chance it's not," Sora tells him.

"Oh bother," Luke mumbles.

That night however Sora suddenly awakens as a rather clear vision erupts into her mind causing her to startle awake, her eyes glazed as if they were in a trance. _Sora hears the crackling of an old TV and the hasty uneven writing of of a man. Sora watches on as a man wearing a gray suit writes with his hand using a pencil as scratches some messy words upon a white lined notepad as the man chants the words delete repeatedly. The hand writing seems rushed and uneven but she can only see he man's hands. The vision flickers to the hazy images of some black and white photographs of men in suits as the man mutters in a slightly familiar voice, "I'll protect you all from the madness, from this world..."_

_The vision flickers again to show a male figure of a man hunched over a table writing in front on a crackling black and white TV screen. The room in quite the disarray with rubbish and other items scattered about. The man voice which Sora cannot place continues to say, "I'll take you you to place where yo can be at peace. Yes, it's much more peaceful then here..." Then on the TV in front of the man it switches on to show with Yukiko playing her saxophone with Chie on her trumpet in the background during the concert at Junes. Then pans over to Kanji playing the drums, then to Luke on the keyboard and he actually looks like he's enjoying himself._ Sora shivers as the images and the sounds of the vision that consume her senses fades to blackness. Sora has momentary second of panic as her senses desert her as she transitions back from the prophetical message. Sora blindly reaches for her phone and asks Luke to come over as she can't see.

It's safe to say that Luke went immediately.

Luke holds Sora tightly whispering to her that it's okay as Sora's senses gradually return to her. Sora really was frighten by her latest vision, not because it was scary mainly because it took all her senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste and touch from her for moment. It may have only been a few moments of utter darkness and silence but it was enough to make her feel as if she didn't even exist for a few minutes.

Luke eventually is able to calm Sora down but he is probably is just as worried as Sora tells him the details of her latest vision.

The next day at lunchtime Luke and Sora gather the gang of Kanji, Naoto, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and Riku who looks anxiously at Sora a few times. Sora is rather quiet and pale this day and it had been worrying everyone.

"What is going? Something has happened, hasn't it?" Naoto asks Sora and Luke.

"Sira got a letter yesterday, it... It might of triggered a vision," Luke explains as Sora shows the letter to everyone.

"_Don't rescue anymore_," Naoto reads out the letter's single sentence she immediately wonders, "Is this a warning?"

"No punctuation or capitalization... What a cliche," Chie comments earning her a sharp look from Yosuke.

"Cliche? Really, you think it's the right time to say that?" Yosuke questions Chie who looks instantaneously looks guilty.

"Ain't this just a prank? The kinda stuff that only happens in the movies?" Kanji asks them.

"Sora, did you show this to your uncle?" Riku asks touching her shoulder to comfort her.

Sora feels a little better that Riku is on her side so she smiles briefly before shaking her head as she answers him, "I don't think I can... I don't plan to tell uncle Dojima. He'll just worried... He's trustworthy but I don't want get him involved if I can avoid it. I don't want him getting hurt because of me."

"Sis, you're right. It may be best to keep this to ourselves," Luke agrees.

"Yes you are both correct. Because Dojima-san will ask why you received such a letter and if he were to put you and Ashida-senpai under surveillance, our hands would be tied. If this letter is real, what's most important isn''t what it says," Naoto grimly confirms.

Sora stoically finishes Naoto's sentence, "I know, Naoto-chan... It's the fact it was delivered to our home, addressed directly to me. It means the culprit knows in great detail exactly who has been interfering with his crimes. It's my own fault too. I'm so sorry."

"Unfortunately that's indeed, correct, Sora-senpai... Of all of us, he chose you the one who interfered with kidnapping directly. Which shows that he is angry or interested in you. He also chose to deliver his message to the Dojima's residence, home of a police detective. A dangerous move. I'd have this letter checked at a crime lab if I could but even then, I doubt they'd find anything. The text is a warning, while the subtext expresses the culprit's confidence that we can't use it to pinpoint his identity," Naoto deduces.

Chie realizes, "So useless to tell the police... In fact, that would make things worse."

"Cross your fingers that it'll all turn out just to be a prank," Yosuke hopes.

"But if it's not... I'll be there for you. We'll sort this out somehow," Riku assures Setsuko with his hand still on her shoulder and his expression solemn for once.

"I think the chances of it being a prank are slim... This message is too specific, too perfect to be a prank," Yukiko sadly admits prior to asking the group, "But how could the killer know so much about us? Could he be watching us from somewhere..."

"Hope not, that'll be disturbing," Luke mutters as he stands between Naoto and Sora with a grim expression.

Yosuke suddenly recalls something, "Teddie's been saying for a while that when we're over there, he senses someone watching us... Wait... Every time we went to the other side to rescue someone, did we end up on the Midnight Channel ourselves?"

"Of course we did, we figured out that one ages ago," Luke remarks but the group gives he a weird look prompting him to asks, "Didn't we? Seriously, you guys didn't get that."

"I, I dunno guys... It seems like no one else knows what we're doing. I haven't heard any rumours about us at school. Even the people who I know check that channel haven't said anything," Chie voices her doubt about the notion.

"True, I guess you might have a point... Tsubaki watches the Midnight Channel every night but still she said nothing to me about it," Luke muses under his breath.

"The only gossip I heard was about the people who disappeared," Chie continues.

"Wait that means Tsubaki did see Sora... Hell. Why didn't she say anything to me?" Luke panics under his breath.

Sora deeply sighs, "So yet again, how exactly the Midnight Channel works is still a mystery to us..."

"I know, it's so depressing," Yosuke laments.

"Let's put aside for now the matter of what that world truly is. There's too little data to go on. For now, we need to keep in mind that the culprit knows who we are... As long as we're all aware of that, it will be enough for now," Naoto decides to which everyone nods to.

"Yeah... Sorry, guess there's no use thinking about stuff we can't understand. Freaking out over speculation is just what the killer wants us to do... Right?" Yosuke concludes.

"Yosuke's right, about a lot things," Chie announces looking fondly at him.

"Yeah," Sora agrees glumly.

"There's no use worrying," Luke also concludes with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We'll have to wait until the situation changes," Sora declares.

"All right. Mind if I change the subject, then?" Chie inquires.

"Please do," Luke encourages Chie looking a little less grim faced.

"The Culture Festival's just around the corner. What's our class doing again?" Chie remarks to change the topic of discussion.

"I don't know, video game let's plays?" Luke wonders.

"I have no clue at all either but it's not Luke's suggestion," Sora adds.

"Oh yeah, it hasn't been decided yet, huh?" Yosuke realizes.

"I heard we'll be voting on it soon but aren't they still gathering ideas?" Yukiko mentions.

Yosuke looks around trying to think of an idea but then his eyes stop on Chie and he brightens. Yosuke's face has that sudden burst of information look upon it which makes Chie almost appear to be worried but she still smiles at him.

Chie comments about Yosuke, "Whoa.. I think Yosuke just got hit with a bolt of inspiration. Whether it is, it'll be out there. I'd bet my lunch on it."

Before anyone can say a word, Riku stands and asks Sora, "Hey Sora-senpai, have you decided who you'l be going around the campus with during the festival?"

"Not really... It kinda slipped my mind," Sora admits.

"My schedule's still wide open. You can alway count on me, my sweet," Riku flirts openly with Sora.

"Ugh... She just had to say something," Chie grumbles.

"If he didn't make the tea for these meeting... He'd be dead already," Luke grumbles sipping on a cup of tea.

"Who are you going to take? You're going to have quite the problem, bro... A lot of girls seem to like you," Sora whispers to Luke.

"Really? Oh, I don't know, sis. Whatever happens, happens," Luke shrugs not really understanding it one bit.

Everyone slowly goes there separate ways but Sora goes down to the shopping district where she attracts the attention of a certain gentleman in a black suit. The man in black who's not from the movie exclaims upon seeing Sora, "You're..."

Sora stops as the man looks Sora up and down with admiration and Sora greets him, "Um, hello."

The man in black asks Sora for no known reason, "Do you know about luminol reactions? What part of the body do you use to test DNA? What's the best way to obtain someone's email address? What ten things can you learn from footprints?"

Sora blinks at the man's bombardment of questions with confusion but using her impressive wealth of knowledge she answers his questions; "Luminol is a substance that exhibits chemiluminescence with a striking blue glow when mixed with a oxidizing agent. It's commonly used by police to identify blood stains. Most commonly you can use saliva or blood for DNA testing. The best way to obtain someone's email address is either to ask them politely, get a warrant or get my friend Luke to hack into their computer. Then the first thing you can learn from footprints is..." Sora then goes on to describe the various things a footprint can potentially tell a person.

"I see, I see... You are quite an interesting young lady. Do you know Naoto-sama... Oh, er... You know a detective by the name of Naoto Shirogane, correct?" The man in black suit inquires of Sora.

"I do. I consider her my friend," Sora confirms the man's suspicions.

The man in black orders handing Sora a card, "Yes, I know you know her. Deliver this to her. She'll will understand."

"Alright, I will deliver this," Sora agrees to as she accepts the card off the man.

"Good day, then," the man in black responds prior to briskly walking off.

_This might be another case to solve... I'll make sure to deliver this to Naoto, tomorrow but today... This was a long day.. Ugh, why do vision take so much out of me? _Sora decides in her mind as she heads towards home.

You might be wondering what's Luke is up to now. Well, Luke was just about to home when he ran into Ai Ebihara who he eventually finds himself with back on the Yasogami High rooftop. No, Ai is not attemptoing to jump of the room again much to Luke's relief. However this time Ai and Luke are on top of the water tower on the rooftop where Ai apologizes to him, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to keep making you hang out with me..."

"I don't mind," Luke assures Ai Ebihara.

"Thank you, Luke... You really are a nice guy except for the fact you openly announce that any girl who wants to be your girlfriend must join your harem thing... That's just weird to be honest. Still girls are also fawning over you. No idea why... You're clinically insane, after all. Anyhow... After I calmed down I gave my life some serious thought. Why do I go on such crazy shopping sprees? Why do I feel the need to be so well dressed all the time? What makes me want to ditch class? Do I want to stand out so that I'll catch people's eyes and why do I always find myself wanting to talk to you? I always thought that if I couldn't be pretty, I'd better off dead... Nobody likes people who aren't pretty. They hate you. What's the point of life if everyone hates you? But lately I've been thinking, maybe I'm wrong... There's still a lot I don't know... I guess I shouldn't be jumping to any conclusions and before I realized it, I was crying. I've always made sure not to cry, too, because it makes my eyes swell... I pulled back my curtains and the sun was just coming up... The stars were shining so dimly and for some biazarre reason, it made me think of you. I wonder why," Ai admits to Luke.

Luke reflects almost poetically, "Because we're friends, friends help guide us like stars help guide us through the darkness of the night."

"I have a lot of male acquaintances but you're probably the first one I can call a real friend... You're a weird guy, Luke. I'm glad we met," Ai remarks with a smile.

"I'm glad I met you, too," Luke replies as the sun starts to set.

"Let's go home, huh? If they catch you with me on the water tower, you'll probably get all the extra lectures too," Ai decides standing up.

"Sure, see ya later," Luke shrugs as he parts ways with Ai.

Luke heads over to the Velvet Room where he takes Marie outside it to hang out with her as last time she seemed upset which concerned Luke. Marie also apologizes to Luke after he tells her he'll take her on an outing, "Hey, Luke... About that last time... Sorry... I want to talk outside."

"Of course, I'll take you to the hill," Luke nods.

Luke escorts Marie to the hill that overlooks Inaba but Marie is unnaturally quiet once again. Luke gives Marie a look full of concern and Marie admits to him, "Luke... I'm actually scared that I can't remember anything. Everything about me is borrowed... Everything, is just on loan from that room. If I return what I borrowed, I won't have anything left... The name Marie, this body, this voice... They'll all fade away... I feel like that's what'll happen to me. So I thought... If only I could at least remember something bit I couldn't figure out anything. It's really scary..."

"Hmm... I... Marie, I..." Luke mumbles unsure of what to say to make Marie feel better.

"Maybe I don't have any real memories to find, "Marie tells him as she turns away from him but then she looks at the place Luke has taken her to remarking that, "It's beautiful... Hey... Is this that one place? We came here after eating the... F-steak F-skewers? It really is nostalgic here... I don't know why but it feels like I've known this scenery since a long time ago. I had fun then. Take me there again sometime, okay?"

"You remembered... Hm, I though you forgot... Marie, you do know that's kinda a 'memory,' technically," Luke points out to her sounding amused with a half-smile.

"Of I remember, you stupid-jerk-face-twerp..." Marie starts to scold Luke but suddenly stops as she realizes with great glee, "I remember... It's a memory. A memory of you and me. Huh.. Ah... Yeah... I remember. Ha-ha, I feel stupid now. It feels, incredible."

"So it should," Luke reflects fondly in response and Marie nods in response while she reminisces about a good memory with her eyes closed.

"Hey, can we make more? More memories," Marie requests upon opening her eyes.

"Sure, I'll help," Luke assures her his heart skipping a beat.

"Dummy... Of course you will. I can't make any without you... I don't have to hurry, huh? Even if I don't have memories, I can make more. Like what Sora did... She's quite wise sometimes that girl. Ha-ha, thank you... I'm sorry, it's just that I'm happy." Marie comments brightening up with a slight grin.

"Ha... About time you figure that one out," Luke remarks with mischievous smirk taking a step closer to Marie.

Marie informs Luke, "Hm. Luke... You're still really are a weird person. You're so busy and yet you still take time to take care of me... Sora does too but you're alway there even if I don't want you to be... Why do you do that?"

"Why not?" Luke responds playfully with a smirk.

"Luke, answer the damn question... Why?" Marie commands.

"It should be obvious. I take care of you that little bit more than Sora does because... Um... well, I... This is embarrassing... Marie... Well, I love you. Thought you already knew that though," Luke confesses with a surprisingly honest and open expression.

"That's a lie," Marie refuses to believe him.

"What? I kinda actually wasn't lying yet you rejected me already? Oh, bother... Love's a cruel mistress," Luke frowns.

"I won't believe just words," Marie elaborates for the really dense and really whimsical Luke Ashida making understand that she isn't rejecting him but asking him for proof.

"How about actions? Believe them?" Luke whispers to Marie as he embraces her.

Marie blushes as she half-heartily scolds him, "Don't scare me like that, jerk. I hate that part of you. I really hate it... I thought I hated it."

"It's a love-hate relationship... I'm cool with it. Welcome to my harem," Luke remarks as he feels Marie's heart pounding in tune with his own beating heart.

Marie chuckles before saying, "I gain another memory. Hey, stay like this for a little while longer. So that, I won't forget. It's okay, right?"

"Yes," Luke answers with a brief nod.

Luke doesn't get home until late though as he goes to his part time job at the hospital but nothing eventful happened. Although, Sora appears to notice that Luke seems weirdly and absurdly happy for no particular reason.


	35. Chapter 35 - Luke's Story Revealed

Disclaimer : I own nothing

The next morning, Luke is walking to school with Tsubaki as Sora went early again.

During the walk Tsubaki lets Luke know, "The Culture Festival's going to be Saturday and Sunday next week but yet our class still has no idea what they're going to do!"

"Meh, that's not usual," Luke shrugs not really caring that much.

"Sigh, sometimes you are apathetic... The class will probably end up arguing about it forever but in the end... We'll end up with something lame like a rest area! Ugh! There's only one more week left! There's not much time left. You need to get fired up and think of something half decent!" Tsubaki complains.

"Me, why me, get Ryuu to do it," Luke grumbles.

"Ryuu, he's a bigger moron than you... Although, we could do a music performance! We could play several different acts on a stage! It'll be awesome Luke, you and me could do a duet together and..." Tsubaki brightens with a good idea but she pauses as Luke has ran like the wind as soon as Tsubaki said the 'stage,' word. Tsubaki frowns and yells at Luke as she chases after him, "Luke, where are you bloody going! You are not fleeing for me! You're not getting out of this! At all! Understand me!"

During the morning homeroom lesson, the male class representative announces while wearing his black glasses that match his black hair, "Well, as you all know, next week is the Culture Festival and as you also know, we still haven't decided what our class is going to do for it." The male class rep sighs heavily, "You guys don't care, do you?"

"Well, it doesn't matter! We're going to decide based on the suggestion we have so far. Please vote for one of them. The one I suggested who be great choice but Luke refused to do it. So here are the current choices; Break area! Video room and study room! Which just sucks, honestly couldn't you guys be more creative?" Tsubaki declares with very clear disappointment.

"Wow... Sounds like whatever we pick we don't need to put any effort into it," Luke comments to Yosuke.

Yosuke agrees with a brisk nod, "Talk about lack motivation."

"Yeah but the easier the better, right?" Ryuu joins in the conversation as he turns around.

"Tsubaki, you forgot one," the male class rep implies plainly between fake coughs.

"Oh, wait there one more. Um, the idea is group date cafe," Tsubaki monotonously drones which seems to cause a great reaction.

"Hey, who put in a suggestion like that? Was it you, Yosuke?" Chie inquires.

"Yeah right! Why would I do such a thing?" Yosuke snaps.

"What's a group date cafe?" Yukiko questions

Chie remarks, "Who knows but I doubt anyone will vote for it. Our class is actually pretty serious bunch."

"You've got to joking, right? This class is not serious at all," Luke comments almost silently under his breath.

"Yeah, it's just a joke idea. You gotta have one weird one mixed in, ya know?" Yosuke concludes.

"Ugh, figures!" Chie shakes her head.

Luke thinks to himself, _should I tell them it was my idea? No, I sure they won't care._

Tsubaki announces dryly, "We'll be passing around the vote sheet. Just circle one of the suggestion not all of them. Especially one individual. Ryuu, could you pass these out?"

Luke of course votes for group date cafe as he believes, _if I'm lucky I'll get to wear a butler suit and go on a date with the girls. It'll great. _Pretty soon though everyone ends up voting with Sora of course goes with the group date cafe option as she's been on group dates before with her old tennis club but it's been a long time.

The male class rep tells the class with his dread growing, "Alright, time to count the votes. Uh, the first vote is, group date cafe. Second vote... group date cafe. Huh? Seriously? Third vote... Video room. Fourth vote... group date cafe. Group date cafe, group date cafe, study room... Hm? Thank goodness... But oh, snap! No, next is Group date cafe, group date cafe, rest area, study room and video room. That's all the votes as it might already been clear but in first place is the group date cafe idea."

"Really, that can't be?" Tsubaki questions but as she quickly checks the votes she saddens and confirms the truth, "Hell! Group date cafe got selected."

Quite the commotion stirs about the room, looks like it wasn't the expected result. Chances are that some people chose it as they thought no one else would but as it apparently turns out they were wrong about that notion.

Yosuke frets, "What! 1st place! What are we gonna do?"

"Don't ask me this your fault!" Chie snaps at Yosuke despite him having nothing to do with the whole cafe thing as that was Luke's bright plan.

"It wasn't his idea, you know," Luke states.

"I do wonder, though. Do all those people who voted for it realize they have to run it themselves?" Chie questions completely ignoring Luke yet again.

"I've never been on a group date before, so I was a little curious," Yukiko admits.

"I voted for too. Group dates are fun, so don't worry... I'll help with the cafe part of thing too," Sora cheerfully informs her.

"What the... You? You two voted for it!" Chie exclaims.

"Yeah... I thought it would be sad if no one voted for it," Yukiko elaborates.

"But Yosuke's the one behind it," Chie argues.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea! Even if I voted for the option, it came in 1st place! The public agrees!" Yosuke protests.

Luke comments nonchalantly, "Yeah, it was my bright idea after all. Tsubaki wanted me to think of something so I did."

This earns a few shocked faces but Sora shrugs as she pretty much thought it was his idea from the start.

The male class rep concludes somewhat reluctantly, "Well, since the majority rules, we'll be doing the group date cafe but what does that even mean? Is it like speed dating? Can we really pull this off? You'd all better pitch in on this."

"Actually... Would the teachers be okay with this?" Tsubaki cringes as she questions.

"Tsubaki, how could Kashiwagi say no?" Ryuu point out making a good point.

"Ms Kashiwagi is busy getting ready for those two notorious pageants," Tsubaki laments with fury coursing through her veins.

"Yeah, that's why she's leaving it up to us students to decide what to do," the male class rep adds with a annoyed tone in his voice.

"I know, right! she just dumped it in our laps 'cause she didn't want to bother!" Tsubaki growls unhappily about her homeroom teacher.

A random worried student wonders aloud, "Group date cafe... Are we going to get any customers with this?"

"Just dress Sora up in a maid costume, that equal all the guys in the school basically as our devoted customers and then dress Luke up in a butler suit. Bingo all the girls will swarm like bees to flowers," another random student points out.

"Seriously, what is a group date cafe? I voted for it and I didn't even know," Ryuu admits.

"I hate Luke... How the heck is this gonna turn out?" Chie complains.

Tsubaki suddenly realizes it's Luke's fault she grabs him and drags him out of the room by his collar. Luke somehow shrugs and puts on his headphones while keeping his usual deadpan expression making the whole scene almost comical to watch.

Once classes are finished for the day, Sora manages to find Naoto Shirogane who she warmly greets, "Hi, Naoto-senpai."

"Oh, Sora-chan, nice to see you. How are you?" Naoto questions Sora.

"Ah... Well, good," Sora replies.

"I can't talk long, I'm afraid. I'm apologize, Sora but I have something I want to think about..." Naoto mentions.

"Oh, Naoto. I almost forgot! Yesterday a man in a black suit, gave me his card to give to you. He said that you'll apparently understand," Sora remembers and tells Naoto while handing her the card.

"What's this? He said I'd understand? What's that supposed to mean? Excuse me but could you please accompany me for a brief period? I'd like to hear more about what transpired when you were given this card," Naoto questions after reading the card but when seeing the hesitation on Sora's face Naoto adds, "Please, it won't take long."

Sora sighs but she agrees to come with Naoto and they go to a picnic table underneath a shelter near the old Samegawa riverbank. Naoto apologizes to Sora, "I apologize. I wanted to talk someplace quiet... What sort of person gave this you?"

"A man who knew I knew you," Sora answers.

"Which means, it's possible that he's been snooping around, gathering information on you or me... Or even the case. The man must also know you well. He wouldn't have entrusted the delivery to anyone he didn't know but this is a small town... He could easily have looked up my address. I've been living with my grandfather for quite awhile now. Why go to the trouble of giving the letter to you? Intriguing. Is he involved with this case or another case altogether? If it's me he's after he could be anyone," Naoto speculates but adds, "I'll keep the card. The man is most likely still here in Inaba. I cannot drag you further into this."

"I can't back out now, you're my friend," Sora points out.

"Huh? Er, well... It's good to know you're worried about me but... I apologize, I seem to have a tin ear for other people's feelings," Naoto apologizes with the last bit making Setsuko blink in surprise but Naoto continues none the less, "I'll look into this card and report my finding to you. So, don't worry about me. As our leader, I know that you have a lot on your shoulders, so..."

"Naoto-chan, I can handle it," Sora insists but is rather shocked when the Fortune Arcana social link begins, something Sora is so not going to tell Naoto as that would just confused the living daylights out of her.

"While we are here, why don't we chat a little?" Naoto decides.

"Certainly, sounds good," Sora nods in agreement.

"Ah yes, there was something I wanted to ask you... Are you and Riku in a relationship of some kind?" Naoto gets straight to the point making Sora blush.

"Wait... Huh? What! Why are you asking me this?" Sora exclaims.

"I think it will be good for the group dynamic if you just pair up with him. Yosuke and Chie are already with each other. Yukiko and Luke seem to like each other. If you and Riku also pair up together then you can used one and another to support each other," Naoto explains to Sora with a detached tone.

"Wait, that just leaves Teddie, Kanji and You... Wait, do you like Kanji?" Sora asks.

Naoto blushes and looks away, "What? What ever gave you that impression? Ah, um... I regret bringing up this topic of discussion."

Sora laughs and smiles. She and Naoto end up talking about the other things like; about Luke's antics in class this morning that caused him some grief from Tsubaki, then about several aspects of the murder and kidnappings.

Luke however was forced to yet another school band rehearsal by the tsundere or perhaps more yandere Tsubaki. After a productive practice, Luke and Tsubaki are left to clean up the room once again.

Tsubaki comment after cleaning up the room with Luke, "Oh, look at the time. They're about to lock up the school."

"You're parents own the school. I'm sure it's not a problem," Luke points out.

"Luke! Why are you so annoying... Ugh, shoot... This now on top of the fact I still can't play the part I was messing up last time," Tsubaki grumbles.

"Why don't I give you a private lesson. I'm sure all you need to do is to relax..." Luke starts to suggest to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki counters by saying, "I am relaxed!"

"You just snapped at me, again... That's not relaxed," Luke remarks.

"Fine, I'm not relaxed. It's you're bloody fault! Group date cafe, seriously? I said to come with a good idea not a group date cafe!" Tsubaki complains.

"Sigh, why don't we take a break, want to go outside bring your violin. I'll give you some pointers to help you out," Luke avoids the subject calming Tsubaki down.

"Alright follow me! Keep up, Ashida," Tsubaki starts to walk off.

"Coming," Luke replies following Tsubaki down to the Samegawa River to practice.

After performing a particular part wrong once again, Tsubaki shouts in anger, "Ugh! I'll never get this bloody right! It's hopeless... I'm annoying you... Aren't I?"

"No, you're not," Luke assures her.

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki hastily checks but Luke nods so she tells him, "Thank you. What was the thing you wanted me to do again? I'll listen this time..."

"Thank you for doing this... It's nice to be able to help you out once in awhile," Luke informs Tsubaki almost causing her to blush.

"I, I know I don't have much talent but even I have dreams," Tsubaki admits.

"Oh, so that's what you were upset about... I'm sorry for rejecting your idea it was good. Tsuabki, you would of sounded great but I... I just... I couldn't do a big performance like that. It's too confronting for me. I'd love to make music that could reach out to the souls of others but... It's not easy to do so in front of a crowd... Not after what happened to that day all those years ago," Luke looks away as he apologizes and explains.

"Luke-kun... _Sigh_, I just thought it'll be great if we could make people happy with our music that's all. I know, it's kind of silly," Tsubaki tells Luke as she softens.

Luke starts to feel a few drops of rain start to fall upon him prompting him to say to Tsubaki, "It's raining... Ha. We'd better be going, Tsubaki. I'll walk you home."

"Hey, okay, just give me your umbrella though," Tsubaki light-heartily mutters.

Luke heads out to her tutoring job shortly after dropping Tsubaki at her home.

Shu is a hardworking student as usual that night which skills are enhanced by Luke improving tutoring talents. Eventually though Shu wonders, "People who grow up speaking a different language end up thinking in their native tongues, right?"

"Sometimes... I think in multiple languages, though," Luke comments.

"That's funny," Shu remarks with a careless shrug before adding, "There's going to be a fair commemorating the anniversary of my school's founding. So there was a discussion about what our class was going to do and all the girls were being noisy..."

"What was the problem, exactly?" Luke inquires after hearing Shu sigh heavily.

"The problem was that it was a major one... They're all stupid," Shu complains.

"You're just at that age," Luke attempts to reassure him.

"You used think that before but now you don't? Is that what you mean? Is that how it goes?" Shu questions with puzzlement before saying, "School's like that all day and when I get home, mum is all over me. 'You're so excellent,' you can be number one,' 'mum's so proud of you,' then there's, 'you're my pride and joy...' But I'm... Um... You only come here because you're being paid to, right?"

"That's not it," Luke points out while adding silently, _it's because of the social link and the fact I need to learn how to teach people stuff._

Shu shrugs prior to adjusting his glasses, "Well... I don't need to know why you keep coming back. Up until now, all I ever did was go back and forth from home to school... I look forward to when you come to tutor me... Oh, there's something I still don't really understand. Can you tutor me for a little while longer?"

"Of course, just show which part it was again," Luke asks with a nod.

On Sunday, the protagonists some most of the morning updating, managing and fusing their Personas in the Velvet Room. Then Luke finds himself spending time with Chie and Yosuke training down by the Samegawa River before Yosuke goes out to lunch with just him and Chie. Sora on the other hand is out hanging with Kanji at the front of Tatsumi Textiles. Kanji blushes as he manages to ask Sora, "Um... Sora-senpai, I was wondering, if I could... If I could stop by your place."

"Sure, let's go," Sora agrees.

Sora eventually discovers herself and Kanji in her room after Kanji insisted for her to let him come into her room. Kanji apologizes to her, "Sorry for bargin' in like this... I thought it'd be a good place..."

"A good place, for what?" Sora puzzles.

"Oh, first though. There's one more thing I figured out. Rise stopped by our store the other day... She said the dolls were cute, so I told her I made 'em. Then she said that was creepy... It kinda stung but I kept on showing her the other stuff I made and in the end, she said, 'maybe you're an amazing guy after all.' It pissed me off the way she said it but that aside..." I get it now. This is what he was talking about. I've just been throwin' in the towel all this time. Of course no one could understand me... I been keepin' my distance outta fear. So I decided that I'd do things my way, no matter how tough but it ain't just about hanging out with guys who understand you and telling the rest to get bent... You gotta make an effort if you want people to understand you. I wasn't even trying," Kanji in his leather jacket informs Sora.

"Kanji-kun," Sora mutters.

"Not just about my hobby but like, when the police suspect me... It didn't even cross my mind to try to tell 'em my story. I let 'em think whatever they want... And because of that, you, ma and that kid all got dragged into it. I didn't put in the slightest effort to try and make 'em understand... It's easier for me to act tough. So from now on I got two rules' Rule one! Be myself. Rule two! Get people to understand me," Kanji goes on to confess.

"They sound like good rules," Sora smiles fondly at him.

"I want you to have this, Senpai," Kanji hands Sora a cute looking strap which she accepts and then Kanji explains that, "This thing's me being me. Now I can say it straight out... That, 'other me,' is me."

Then suddenly Kanji's resolution has changed Kanji's Persona of Take-Mikazuchi into the Persona Rokuten Maoh. Kanji has a rather original reaction, "This... For reals!"

"Yep, that's an original reaction," Sora comments.

"I get it... So I've become a little, 'stronger,' huh? You're my hero, Sora and my best... My best bud!" Kanji exclaims as the Emperor Arcana social link finishes it's last level.

"I consider you a good friend also," Sora replies.

"So, as far as gettin' other people to understand me... Today I'm holding the, 'oven mitt puppets 101,' class, right here!" Kanji declares.

"Really, you sure I could do it?" Sora inquires.

"Don't worry, even you can do it! It'll be real cute! Believe me!" Kanji assures Setsuko.

"Okay but don't laugh too much if I mess up," Sora agrees.

"Hell yeah!" Kanji cheers.

Sora and Kanji spend time together until it starts to get dark as Kanji taught Sora how to make the puppets but her time in the fashion club at Gekkoukan last year really helps her out with making them.

Back at school, during Monday's lunchtime; Tsubaki comes running in announcing that the exams scores are up. Yosuke goes off with Sora, Luke and Tsubaki to see the results. Yosuke gets the eleventh highest score much to his delight while Sora gets her customary highest score and Luke receives his usual second highest score. Naoto and Yukiko also perform outstandingly well in their exams as well. Later that day in the afternoon Sora meets up with Naoto again but his time Luke tags along hoping it'll take awhile.

"Good day, Naoto-chan," Sora greets Naoto Shirogane.

"Hi," Luke adds.

"Luke, Sora, greetings... Looks like you've decided to tag along too, Luke... Sora, do you two have time you both can spare with me today?" Naoto inquires.

"Of course," Sora answers.

"Thank you, Sora-senpai," Naoto smiles in relief.

"What about if I might busy?" Luke complains.

"You would have not came if you were busy, so stop complaining," Naoto scolds him.

"Hey! Why do you hate... Never mind. I'm easy to dislike, I guess," Luke sighs.

"Come along you two, I have something to report about the card, Sora delivered to me from someone else," Naoto announces.

Soon the trio reach the Samegawa riverbank and they sit around a picnic table to discuss the card Naoto now possesses. Naoto informs them that, "As you can see, nothing is written on it. It's just a plain white card but it does feel a bit stiff, given its thinness... Without any indication of its contents, however, I have no idea who sent it. I'd chalk it up as a prank."

"That's no fun, a prank? I tagged along for false alarm," Luke complains.

"Ha-aha, one would expect there to be more," Naoto chuckles. Naoto's phone suddenly starts to ring so she stops laughing and Naoto answers it saying to the protagonists, "Ah, excuse me." Then to the person on the phone Naoto speaks, "Yes, it's me. Ah, Yakushiji-san. What's the matter? A thief... In the Shirogane estate? Yes... Yes... I see. I don't keep anything in that room that I'd miss terribly. You have reported this to the police, I assume? then I'll leave the rest to you. As long as grampa is safe, it doesn't matter. I can't take my eyes off this case yet."

As Naoto hangs up her phone, the protagonists looks at the situation with growing worry and perhaps a little anxiety. Luke jumps in to brighten the room by musing, "So, there was a thief in a sleuth's house? Kind of ironic, if it's true."

Naoto smiles, "There's no need for you to be so skeptical."

"So who was that?" Sora inquires.

"That was from Yakushiji, my grampa's secretary, you've heard me talk to him once or twice before. It appears someone has broken into the Shirogane estate. My room was targeted and he wanted to know if I could think of any particular item the thief might have been after. Several items pertaining to me were also stolen from grampa's inventory. I don't know about those but my belongings aren't of any particular value, so," Naoto explains to them.

"Remember that card, Naoto-chan? It might not be just a coincidence," Sora reminds.

"Yes, that's precisely what I was thinking," Naoto nods in agreement.

"We're on case again. The game is afoot," Luke decides.

"Regardless, you both don't have to worry about me. We all have more pressing matters yo attend to. I'm not sure how to react to you both... Er, worrying about me... I'm meant to your elder, I'm meant to worry about you two not the other way around," Naoto admits.

"I have to worry about you. When you got kidnapped, you didn't run away when the kidnapper was busy with Sora. I owe you," Luke points out to Naoto.

Sora adds, "And I'm your friend, you've always done so much for me. It's only fair that I repaid you. I should have remembered to say run away as well."

Naoto smiles before Sora convinces Naoto and Luke, particularly against their wills to walk Naoto home. Luke heads off to Yasogami's band practice afterwards.

To which they are actually on time for, which is plain amazing considering Luke went with Sora to help Naoto because he wanted to get off of band practice as well as his other reasons. Luke needs to organize his priorities better.

At one of Yasogami High's music rooms, the band members have been assembled before practice by Tsubaki Maeda and Ayane the green haired girl. Luke walks in and sighs.

"Everyone's here, now. About time, Luke, you were almost late!" Tsubaki greets him.

"Hi, Tsubaki-sama," Luke replies.

Ayane speaks up saying, "Bad news, everyone. I just got word that Takeru's been in an accident."

"Oh, bother, he's the other pianist," Luke realizes as he pales and the other band members start stir and talk loudly with each other.

"Hey, hay! Ayane, is still talking here!" Tsubaki snaps drawing their attention and silencing them to becoming quiet.

"Thanks Tsubaki... About Takeharu's injury, It's nothing serious. From what I've heard, he just fell off his scooter. But, he hurt his arm," Ayane announces.

A male band member asks, "Ouch... Is it broken?"

"No but I guess it's sprained. He's gonna need some time to recuperate. Anyway, we don't know when he'll be able to come back... Which leads us to our next problem; the performance," Ayane answers sounding rather articulate for her childish looks.

Tsubaki declares quickly, "Luke! Looks like you'll be his replacement for the piano part."

Luke frowns at the news, "What? I only just got him to do the piano solo for me and now I have to do it again. Why?"

"Yeah, what of it? Deal with it, Luke. You can handle this," Tsubaki tries to assures him.

"I don't know about being able to handle it," Luke mutter under his breath before taking over the band meeting, "Alright, let's work in our sections today. I'll practice the solo by myself just make sure the rest of you practice at home too."

"Alright! I, I... I'll do my best... Good luck to you, Senapi," Ayane responds.

"Good, let's get to work," Luke nods as he wanders over to get the baton.

The practice goes well as usual, Luke has completely threw the piano solo out of his mind. However once everyone but Luke leaves and he is left alone to rehearse his piano solo and more importantly decide what to music to play as Takeharu wasn't organized as he only got it yesterday. Luke complains to himself about the bad timing of Takeharu's accident as he detests the idea of performing in front of people. _Hopefully, it won't be on a stage_, Luke prays as he lies on the piano bench with his hands behind his head.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Tsubaki demands her face looking down at Luke's face.

"Yes, Tsubaki... What is it?" Luke opens his left eyes and asks her.

"Is Practice over then, huh?" Tsubaki questions with irritation.

Luke shrugs and yawns sleepily as he closes his eye once more. Tsubaki sighs and shove Luke off the bench. Luke winces, gets up and sits back on the bench with Tsubaki who has taken a seat there.

Luke admits to her seeming quite vulnerable a rare occurrence, "I don't know what solo to do at all... I never imagined I'd be playing it, I thought I got out of it... Ugh, I don't want to do this. This is all your fault, Tsubaki, you've got me dragged into this mess. Sigh, what should I do? I... I don't want them to laugh again... Actually, you know what! I can't do it. I'll screw it all up... They'll laugh. I can't! I, I... I can't do anything right! All I ever wanted was to make the world forgive me but I'm useless. I'll never be forgiven even in death. I thought I'll play music but that has no place in this world. What bloody use am I? I didn't want to hate the man who kill... I tried so hard but it never worked... So what's the use of trying if you're only going to fail? No matter how much I practice... They and nearly everyone else was right... I'm a false prodigy... A failure... I'll never be good enough. I'm already freaked out during practice despite my cool exterior but now... Now, a solo... I can't cope with that. I can't... I can't do it. I did he band thing with the others at Junes but they were there with me too. I wasn't alone again like that day... I don't want to see that again."

Tsubaki is rather rattled to see Luke so worked up as she's never see him like this but she doesn't want to be like this. _It's must true... What I read in that article about that horrible massacre in that theatre... Luke and one other kid was the only survivors... The man who killed so many people in front of such young children... The story also reported that Luke was the one who had to shot the killer... I didn't think it was true. I thought when my father opened those sealed records that they were false... I couldn't imagine Luke doing that... I so sorry, Luke... You kill someone but you did it not in angry but to save that other survivor's life, didn't you? But you question that decision every moment don't you? No wonder you're so messed up... I'm sorry but you're not a failure if anything... You're a hero Luke even if you don't agree with me,_ Tsubaki sympathizes with him. Luke is staring down at the ground his expression soft and not as deadpanned as usual. Tsubaki looks at Luke telling him, "Don't worry, you can do it! You are a talent young man, no matter what you may think and there are plenty of people who agree with me."

"Hm... I'm sorry... I don't know but um... Thanks, I don't know what got into me. I'm not usually like this. I should be better... Ugh, this is all so much... Why am I so... So ah... I don't want to say it... I'm scared, okay! Fine said it!" Luke exclaims but pauses and he relaxes with a look of bewilderment, "I feel better? Huh? What? How does that work?"

Tsubaki lets Luke know, "I'm glad you told me this... You seemed liked you needed to tell someone this."

"I told Sora... She knows and she doesn't hate me. But she's Sora, she finds it hard to hate people. Maybe one day, I'll tell you my full story... As long as you're going to be at the performance. I think I'll try to be there. Don't just let me go alone, alright?" Luke requests.

"I was going to stay here and practice a little longer anyway but don't fret... I won't leave you alone if you need me," Tsubaki assures him rubbing his shoulder.

"Thanks, got any suggestion for the song I should play? Because I've drawn a mental blank," Luke asks Tsubaki Maeda.

Tsubaki nods, "Yep, just think of a song that makes you happy and that you enjoy. That way you can just lose yourself in the music."

Luke promptly suggests, "Alright, how about Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Fantasia No. 3 in D minor?"

Tsubaki grins saying, "Yeah, I've haven't heard you play that one... You know the notes?"

"Like the back of my hand," Luke scoffs returning to his usual self as he begins to play the piano piece. It's somewhat unusual rhythm and it's apparent lack of any easily recognized musical form makes it a relatively challenging piece but Luke plays it with his eyes half closed and a slight smile. This makes Tsubaki blush but she enjoys it a lot.

Later that evening after Sora comes home to Dojima's reisidence to find Nanako and Minato already there. Later on, Sora and Luke are watching TV together until they are interrupted by Nanako.

Nanako exclaims happily, "I got a phone call from dad. He's coming home. Let's make diner together, big bro and sis! There's a lot to do today! I bought a bunch of dishes; pickled radish and veggies at Junes! Big bro, can you make a salad?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Luke nods.

"Yay! Thanks, big bro! Big sis, can you make dessert?" Nanako wonders.

"Of course, my pleasure," Sora assures Nanako.

Right, then. You can be the dessert-maker, big sis and big bro can be the salad-maker... And I'll be the, uh... The eggs sunny-side-up-maker!" Nanako cheers before adding telling them, "We have to start eating our vegetables from now on. I can't just give them to Sora as a well-balanced diet is important!"

"That's sounds familiar," Luke remarks.

"My teacher said that families help each other. After mum died, dad and me have both been lonely but... But I have dad and I need to do my best so dad doesn't feel lonely either! You two are my family, too, so... Let's work hard together!" Nanako announces.

"Let's do it," Sora agrees while Luke nods in agreement wit the statement.

"Yeah! Oh, yeah... I'm giving you both a picture each!" Nanako hands the protagonists a family picture of Nanako with her parents in it. One each to be exact. Nanako adds, "Dad made extra copies. You both are family too, so you two should have a family picture each. Let's get a picture of you both and me and dad all together one day!"

"That sounds good," Setsuko comments as Luke smiles gently.

Luke nervously tells Nanako, "Just specific a time and date, then I'll be there."

"I love you, big bro! I love you, as well, big sis!" Nanako hugs the protagonists both as the Justice Arcana maximizes to unbreakable bond.

"We love you too, Nanako," Luke and his other sister figure replies.

Nanako suddenly exclaims, "We need to hurry or dad'll be home before we're done!"

The trio get to work preparing dinner and soon Dojima arrives home from work. Dojima walks in the door and declares, "I'm home."

"Dad! Welcome home!" Nanako greets him as she rushes to her father.

"Yeah," Dojima comments.

"I made dinner with big bro and sis today! We made salad and umm... A bunch of other stuff!" Nanako informs her dad.

"I see... Good work, Nanako," Dojima praises her.

"Go wash your hands! Hurry, sit down!" Nanako orders feeling excited.

"Hm, she's really cheerful. I'm sure it's thanks to you two. Luke, Sora," Dojima notes as Nanako runs off to wash her own hands.

"Daddy, big bro and sis, hurry, hurry!" Nanako cheerfully commands.

Dojima chuckles, "Ha! I got it, I got it. Let's eat, then."

"Hooray!" Sora exclaims as she eagerly has been anticipating the meal. Which they all soon enjoy very much due to it's taste, it's love and the people around them.

It's a rainy early morning on the 25th of October, Sora and Luke are walking to school as usual when Naoto comes running up to them. Luke waves a greeting, "Hey, Naoto-chan."

"Good morning, Ashida-senpai. Mornin' Sora-senpai," Naoto replies.

"Mornin' Naoto-chan, what's up?" Sora inquires.

"It's this rain... I don't like it. No one has turned up missing yet but it still makes me uneasy," Naoto answers.

Before Luke or Sora could say anything Yosuke walks up and interrupts as he forces himself under Luke umbrella, "Yo! Sorry to barge in!"

"No problem," Luke shrugs.

"Hi, Yosuke," Sora greets him.

"Make... Make room for me too!" Kanji demands running up also without an umbrella.

"This one's already fill, dumbass! Kanji-kun, go get someone else specifically Naoto-kun to make room her umbrella," Yosuke points out.

"Naoto-kun?" Kanji looks inquisitively at Naoto.

"By all means, Kanji-kun. Please come under here with me. You'll catch a old at this rate if you don't," Naoto insists that Kanji can share her umbrella with her.

"What! Me and her under the same umbrella?" Kanji blushes furiously as he exclaims, "To hell with that! If I did that, um, it'd mean... We... We'd practically be like a couple!"

"And that's a problem because? Kanj-kun, how old are you? You'll caught a cold standing in the rain like that, get under my umbrella already," Naoto questions and advices.

Kanji commands them, "Shut up! C'mon, Yosuke let's trade spots! You go with Naoto and I'll go with Luke."

"You know how stupid that sounds, right?" Yosuke announce.

This infuriates Kanji with jealousy, "Hey, Yosuke! Who're you callin' stupid? Stop talkin' hellish stuff about me!"

Yosuke groans with annoyance, "Ugh, will you just get under someone's umbrella already? Please."

"Excuse, Um... I don't mind making room for whoever want to go under my umbrella... It's completely up to you guys," Sora announces.

"I'll decide it. Neither of you guys are walking with any of the girls... You're being complete morons right now arguing about it instead of doing something about. I'm go with my sis, you two can share my umbrella and Naoto go on her own," Minato determines.

"Huh? Eh... Luke's rather over-protectiveness," Naoto sighs.

Kanji roars with wrathfulness and runs toward school without an umbrella, "Rr-ra-aa-ugh-ah-ah! Damn it! I don't need an umbrella in a damn drizzle like this! I'll show you all how it's done!"

"Kanji... Kanji-kun!" Naoto calls out worry about Kanji's health.

Yosuke happily concludes, "Geez... That idiot's gonna make himself sick."

"We're gonna be late if we you lot keep this nonsense up. Hurry up," Naoto scolds them and starts walking towards school.

During lunchtime, Naoto greet the siblings, "Good day, Ashida. Sora-senpai."

"Good afternoon, Naoto-chan, want to share some lunch?" Sora offers.

Naoto apologizes to them, "No, I'm afraid not... Sorry... There haven't been any further developments regarding the card. I suspect that it is mostly a prank in poor taste. I apologize for troubling you both with it."

"It wasn't any trouble," Sora assures Naoto.

Luke points out, "C'mon, share our lunch... If it's a prank or even if it's not. Either way, you still need to eat."

Naoto reluctantly agrees to have lunch with them. However later on that day, after school hours are finished; Sora offers to walk Naoto home, "Hi, Naoto-chan... Can Minato and I walk you home today?"

"I'll only walk with you part way, I got some stuff to do later," Luke clarifies.

"Oh, no. No, I'll be fine by myself!" Naoto disagrees with the notion.

"We'll walk you home anyway," Sora insists.

Naoto appears to be relived despite her reluctance, "Umm, well... If you both don't mind my motorcycle's getting repairs done, so why not?"

"Awesome, you have a motorcycle?" Luke inquires seemingly impressed.

At the shoe locker's the trio run into a concerned seeming Tsubaki who after greeting them and dragging Luke to the side; who she, Tsubaki quietly asks, "Luke you okay? You were a tad upset yesterday... Are you feeling better."

"Yeah, of course," Luke mutters almost blushing with embarrassment.

Tsubaki smiles at Luke, "Good, can... Can I walk you home?"

"Yeah but first we've got to walk that detective to her house first. Apparently thief broke into the Shirogane estate to be specific her room and on top of that Naoto got a creepy blank card which Sora was asked to deliver by a suspicious man in a black suit," Luke answers Tsubaki's question.

"What? A blank card? There has to be something on it right?" Tsubaki questions.

"Thought you'd be more worried about the thief," Luke mutters as he shrugs, then walks back to Sora and Naoto. Naoto and Sora are looking intensely at a sealed letter.

Naoto then tells Luke referring to the letter, "This... This was in my shoe locker."

"A challenge for a duel?" Luke inquires.

"A challenge to a duel?" Naoto heartily chuckles and Sora laughs as well.

"Luke... Ha! You're quite old-fashioned, sometimes, aren't you?" Tsubaki notes about Luke with a smirk.

"So the letter, was written by a woman, this known by judging on the name and the handwriting... She also thoughtfully provided her year and class," Sora announces.

"Hmm..." Tsubaki hums to herself.

"When one factors in the heart-shaped seal as well, it's hard to imagine that this is related to my job in any way," Naoto finishes explaining to Luke and Tsubaki.

"In other words... There is no need to read it," Tsubaki grumbles in disappointment.

"Sora, I apologize again. I wasted your time with this pointlessness," Naoto apologizes.

"It's okay, it fun looking at Tsubaki and Luke's reaction," Sora tells her.

"What about apologizing to us? You wasted our time too," Luke and Tsubaki complain.

"It wasn't wasted it was kinda funny... Although, how misleading... A sealed letter at a time like this," Naoto responds.

"Kinda funny? Hell," Luke gumbles.

"What'll you do with it?" Tsubaki wonders aloud.

"I cannot dispose of it on school premises, of course," Naoto mentions.

"What! Why on earth not?" Tsubaki blinks in surprise.

"Well, the person who sent it might get upset if they see it in the trash," Luke points out.

"Oh... Yeah... Good point," Tsubaki chuckles with nerves.

"Yes, that's why, I'll take it home and feed it to the shredder," Naoto bluntly informs.

"What if it wasn't a woman? What if it was a guy?" Tsubaki inquires.

Naoto concludes perhaps falsely, "Whether the sender is male or female, I have no intention of responding. I have no time to be dilly-dallying with callow love affairs... I assume the same is true for three? Saying they love me without even knowing me... Ludicrous. You must agree Sora and Luke especially since you two get a lot of these type of letter. There's even a spare locker set aside for it."

Sora and Tsuabki go pale at the mention of love affairs as both of them are kind of in one. Sora crushing on Riku much to her own dismay. While Tsubaki is crushing on Luke but the man himself, Luke remarks aloud; "I don't dilly-dallying in callow love affairs. I much prefer using my time effectively in flourishing love affairs."

"Luke... You're a character. C'mon, let's go," Naoto decides shaking her head.

"Senpai, can I tag along?" Tsubaki inquires.

"Of course, any friend of Sora's is indeed welcome," Naoto nods before asking, "Would any of you like to stop somewhere on the way?"

"Yeah, let's get something to eat! I'll pay," Sora replies.

"Then, shall we be off?" Luke interjects looping his arm around Tusbaki's shoulders as he walks out the entrance with Sora and Naoto close behind. After walking Naoto part way to her house Luke and Tsubaki part ways. Tsubaki thankfully doesn't pressure Luke for answers about yesterday's outburst as he goes off to randomly fish. Also in the evening, Luke cooks savory grilled fish for dinner for Nanako, himself, Dojima and even Tsubaki who came to eat the fish Luke caught earlier in the afternoon. Tsubaki returns home after meeting Dojima who likes the girl despite her occasional tsundere qualities. Dojima also remarks that Tsubaki remains him of a younger version of his sister; Sora's mother.

That morning Luke runs into Yukiko at the school gates, "Good morning, Luke-kun."

"Hi, Yukiko-chan," Luke replies.

Yukiko mentions, "The Culture Festival is just around the corner. Let's all do our best to prepare for it."

"Okay," Luke agrees.

"Our class was late on deciding what to do and Ms Kashiwagi has been very busy, right? So, we need to pick up the slack and make sure we do a good job... Oh! I'm not interested in the 'blind date,' part! Understand?" Yukiko tells him but Luke raises an eyebrow prompting Yukiko to claim, "Luke... I'm... I'm not, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Yukiko... Want to have lunch today, I made some extra grilled fish from yesterday... I caught few fish. Homemade meal from me to you," Luke offers.

"Really, oh my gosh! It's my lucky day... Just you and me at lunch, okay? Let's make it a... A date," Yukiko nods and elaborates as they walk into the school grounds.

That afternoon as Luke, Sora, Tsubaki and Naoto are getting ready to walk home at the shoes lockers. However Naoto finds another surprise in her locker; this time it's a card.

"It's..." Naoto mutters and pales looking down at the card in her hands.

"Again? it can't be another love letter, surely?" Luke grumbles.

"Is it a guy this time?" Tsubaki adds.

Sora sighs but asks Naoto as she notes it's a card similar to the last card, "Is it that card again?"

"Yes, it's unmistakable! Judging by its appearance, it's on the same card-stock, the same size, unsigned just like last time. I'm almost certain this came from the same person... Let's talk about this someplace more private. Tsubaki, would you excuse us," Naoto confirms and the requests.

"Okay, I was only going here to get my violin in any case, that and to drag Luke back with me to Yasogami's school band rehearsal. He's the band captain," Tsubaki nods before dragging Luke away with her to one of Yasogami High's music rooms.

"Bye, have fun," Luke waves farewell as he is pulled by Tsubaki.

"They are an odd couple," Naoto grimaces.

Sora and Naoto find themselves checking out the card with Naoto at the regular place by the Samegawa riverbank. This time there is writing on the card reading; _Dear detective, your prized possessions are in my hand. Can you recover them? The game is afoot. - The Phantom Thief._

"This is rather like a Sherlock Holmes situation," Sora mutters before adding, "It seems this is work of the figure who snuck into the Shriogane estate."

"I'll send this to Yakushiji-san so he can turn it into the police as evidence... The Phantom Thief? How absurd. I haven't the time to waste on this," Naoto remarks with a sigh.

"That's right, our case is far more dangerous. We're dealing with something that has claimed lives. The stakes are certainly very different but he did steal from you're very own home," Sora sighs with disappointment.

Naoto remarks bitterly, "In contrast, we have a pretty prankster guilty of mere housebreaking, theft and inscrutable threats. Damn. It's just a ruffian who broke into the Shirogane estate and threw down the gauntlet. Ar-ugh! That's why I don't like this! I don't want to get involved with this sort of childish game but to ignore it only makes me angry!"

"Let's catch him together," Sora brightens as she determines.

"Of course we will, Sora-senpai. You're the one who brought this to my attention and my trusted friend. Let's work together on this," Naoto firmly nods.

"This thief's challenge is accepted," Sora reflects.

"Now that it's been decided, let's re-examine the first card. there must be some sort of hint there... Oh and of course, I only intend to investigate this case in our free time. I, have something else I must do," Naoto reasons.

Sora then nods understanding what Naoto reasons.

Meanwhile Luke and Tsuabki are at band rehearsal which goes as well as always with everyone improving immensely under Luke's direction and guidance. Afterwards when it's just Luke and Tsubaki, Luke is practicing a few piano pieces some classical and some not so classical. Luke still somewhat believes the solo performance is a lost cause but has decide to at lest try for Tsubaki's sake.

That evening Luke performs his part time job as a janitor at the hospital but his peacefully night of cleaning and music listening is interrupted. Luke over-hears a doctor talking to Sayoko, "Oh, you there. Sorry but can you take this person to the..."

"I'm fine," Sayoko insists despite there being no reason to do so.

"But your face is very pale... You are aware that you've gained something of a reputation recently, right? I'm not the only one who would rather see you return to the easy-to-work-with Sayo-chan from not too long ago," the doctor comments.

"I have work to do. If you'll excuse me," Sayoko ignores the doctor completely making the doctor huff and leave the hallway briskly. Sayoko takes a few step but notices Luke standing there, "Don't tell me you're slacking off, too..."

"Hey! I'm just..." Luke starts but stops when Sayoko sighs.

The tormented Sayoko realizes as she admits, "I know I'm getting nowhere but I have to do it... Goodbye, now."

Luke watches Sayoko walk away with worried before returning to work himself.

It's the 27th of October when on protagonists' way to school, Yosuke decides to join the them. At one point in their conversation Yosuke asks them, "Hey, what kind of event did the classes at your old school do during Culture Festivals?"

"They didn't there I was a typhoon. That apparently happened a lot at that school, though... I got terribly ill," Luke remarks with his icy expression.

Yosuke responds, "Sorry, dude... The school here in Inaba has a bunch of different events for our Culture Festival! I guess this is one of the few school events that everybody actually looks forward to."

"I'm looking forward to it," Sora reveals.

"Me too, as long my plans go the right way," Luke nods in agreement.

Yosuke comments, "I know, right? I hope it gets really interesting especially for some events in particular."

"Oh, I figured that one out already," Luke smirks wickedly which worries Sora.

Later on but yet still early in the morning, Sora notices a crowd gathered around a bulletin board which has a headline written in large letters upon it and the headline just so happens to read; _The Miss Yasogami High Pageant!_

_Oh, a beauty pageant will be taking place during the culture festival, that's good. I think or I suppose, _Sora comments wordlessly to herself.

Tsubaki is part of the crowd and she complains aloud, "Ugh... On top of planning it, Kashiwagi's gonna be in it? Actually, that's probably why she agreed to plan this event..."

Sora takes another look at the entry list reading that _Noriko Kashiwagi_ is indeed upon it but she notes with surprise at the other contestants. The names are; _Yukiko Amagi, Chie Satonaka, Naoto Shirogane, Hanako Ohtani_... Sora blinks and pales as she notices her own name upon the list as well; _Sora Narukami_. Sora knows that isn't her handwriting and the handwriting that wrote Yukiko's, Chie's and Naoto's name is the same as the one that wrote Sora's name. The handwriting appears to be familiar. _I think he finally got his revenge for Naoto and I forcing him to join the band_, Sora realizes.

"One, two... Wow, there's a lot of signups here. I'm surprised so many people took an interest. Especially Sora-san... That'll good but Yukiko-san are pretty popular so she'll probably lose," Ryuu who happened to be part of the crowd remarks.

"Whoa, Sora Narukami! Seriously? Oh man, rumour has it that idol, Riku Kujikawa kinda likes her. Ugh, Sora-chan's always out to kill the fun of it all. I was going to sign up but not now," random female student exclaims.

"I bet she'll draw a hugh crowd because she's got the attentions of a celebrity," Ryuu reflects about Sora making Sora blush as she eavesdrops.

"Yeah, wow. Yukiko-san's finally entering. If this was any other year, she'd win for sure... Now she's up against Sora!" a Yukiko fan boy exclaims.

"Huh? Sora's entering? She's gonna take part in something like this! Maybe I better think more seriously about saving a seat," A Sora fan boy exclaims with excitement.

"What about Chie-chan?" Tsubaki questions.

"No chance, Yukiko or Sora for sure but either way... It's gonna be a Culture Festival to remember," Ryuu decides.

"Yeah, Chie's entering... Chie's actually pretty close to my type," a sporty male student admits in his deep voice.

Ryuu announces, "Yeah, I take back my previous statement. Chie, Yukiko and Sora have good chances. Chie, now I think about has a lot of secret admirers. Kou is one of them I thin but I think Chie's dating someone. Not sure who though."

"Naoto-chan's in for chance too. That um... That detective... She's pretty cute, too!" A Yukiko fan boy points out to Ryuu but then laughs in a creepy perverted way.

"You sound like a pervert when you laugh like that! Stop it!" Tsubaki snaps at him.

"Yeah, I agree with Tsubaki. Dude, you totally do sound like a pervo but to be honest... I think she's cute, too," the male class representative of Sora's class admits as adjusts his glasses before laughing like a pervert.

This comment and laugh just makes Sora even more uncomfortable but she's glad Naoto isn't here to hear this.

Yosuke and Luke walk up to Sora. Luke waves silently while Yosuke greets her with a puzzled expression, "Yo. Sora-chan. Are you free for lunch? I wanted your advice on what I should get Chi..."

Luke interrupts him, "Ah... Yes... Forgot to tell you... Chie wanted us to all come to the roof during lunchtime. Chie looked pretty serious..."

"What I was going to get her..." Yosuke sighs before mentioning aloud that he, "I wonder if something's happened."

Sora has a fair idea what Chie wants to talk about but remains silent as Luke adds, "Oh and Kanji's coming, too."

On the rooftop at the lunchtime... Yukiko, Naoto and Chie corner Yosuke thinking he was the one responsible for their names being on the beauty pageant list.

Chie demands from Yosuke, "You better have a damn good explanation for this!"

"For what?" Yosuke puzzles.

"The beauty pageant! You wrote down our names without telling us, didn't you!" Chie snaps at him.

"No... No! Wasn't me! Why do you automatically blame me?" Yosuke questions.

"I know it wasn't your handwriting, Yosuke," Sora pats Yosuke on his back before narrowing her eyes at her brother figure.

"Don't stick up for him!" Chie snaps with panic.

"Okay!" Sora yelps and moves over to Riku's side but then realizes it's Riku and blushes.

Luke however points out, "Actually, that was really me. The beauty pageant thing. All me. Good surprise, huh?"

"Luke, you are on a dangerous ledge right now," Chie warns as Naoto curses herself for not recognizing it was Luke's idea.

"What? If you don't wanna do it, you just say no, right?" Luke remarks not at all seeing the tension he has brought about.

"You're an utter moron sometimes... We wouldn't be so pissed if we could do that! With Kashiwagi planning this year's event, even those who got entered by other people can't back out!" Chie grumbles.

"Seriously? All's well that ends well. You'll go into the pageant and have fun... Sorry about not being able to back out but I know you'll enjoy it," Luke shrugs.

"Damn, I shouldn't have suggested it to Luke... I didn't think he'd actually sign you girls up for it," Yosuke laments.

"Aha! So you were involved!" Chie exclaims.

"Oh, dear," Yosuke panics.

Chie, Yukiko and Naoto seem to disagree and engage in shouting at Yosuke and Luke but the later just blinks and yawns. Luke totally doesn't see the problem at all but now Yosuke is certainly is regretting suggesting the idea to the pink/white-haired Luke.

Chie asks Yosuke, "Hey, do you want to take part us in the beauty pageant?"

"Well, yeah, that's why I suggested to Luke to sign you girls up."

"I'll looking for something to sign us guys up for but I couldn't find anything. Anyway, Yukiko's popular yet intelligent, Rise you're idol with a heart gold, Chie you're wonderful and strong... Naoto's mysterious and I wanted to annoy her... Then I couldn't very well not sign up my Sora," Luke explains feeling completely relaxed.

"Yeah, what's the point of having a beauty pageant if all these incredible heroines aren't going to take part?" Yosuke supports Luke.

"I don't mind to honest, if I think about," Sora announces.

Riku askes Kanji, "Kanji you certainly want them to be in it too, don't you?"

"Huh? I ain't interested in that stuff," Kanji responds.

"Don't you want to see Naoto-chan in the beauty pageant, in a bathing suit?" Riku then whispers to him making him blush.

"What! I... I... Perhaps, maybe..." Kanji stutters.

Riku answers for Kanji, "There, Naoto-chan... Kanji-kun says that he really wants you be in the pageant."

"Hmm! Ah..." Naoto exclaims blushing a little bit.

Kanji blushes more, "What? I... I didn't say that!"

"You pretty implied it," Yosuke grumbles.

"Girls, enter the pageant, will you. Please, give it a chance," Luke attempts to convince.

Chie grumbles, "Hey... You are all inching onto the bandwagon with Yosuke and Luke aren't you?"

Riku declares to the group, "Don't forget me, so long as there are people looking forward to seeing this... You beautiful goddess might as well put on a show for 'em."

"That's right the attitude... Teddie's looking forward to it too, Actually, I think he was more excited than anyone. Yosuke suggested it but it was Teddie who was pushing me to sign you all up," Luke reflects.

"Ugh, so Ted's involved in this too," Chie sighs.

"We're in an awkward position... If we can't refuse, I suppose there's no sense in arguing the point but it seems ill-fitting for someone like to get up on stage," Naoto sighs before thinking out loud, "I wonder if there's any way I could take it up with the school authorities."

"I, I... Don't think it's a problem at all. I, I mean, just do it! Ya know... Seriously!" Kanji encourages with himself almost blushing.

"Dude, looks like your blood's boiling even more than usual," Yosuke comments feeling the idea of the pageant becoming less likable.

Riku shakes his head at Kanji and wonders, "Silly Kanji. Just tell Naoto-chan you wanna see her on the stage. So, is it deal? The four of them will be in the beauty pageant?"

"What! What are you saying!" Naoto panics.

"Um... I beg you, please be in it. If you do, my, uh, doubts will finally be cleared," Kanji pleads with Naoto playing the guilt card.

"I don't about this," Naoto mentions.

"C'mon! Make me a man!" Kanji shouts out at Naoto.

"Um, quick question... What this about doubts? What are you talking about?" Naoto interrupts before anyone else for could respond to Kanji's outburst.

Kanji argues, "Naoto, look just do it, damn it! I mean you're beautiful lady why wouldn't you want to?"

"What? I... I... Um, does this actually have anything to do with the beauty pageant, anymore or has this gone beyond that now?" Naoto questions feeling the heat rise in her cheeks as she appears flustered.

"Um, actually... Are you sure there's no loopholes to get you girls out this?" Yosuke asks feeling that the whole thing's a really bad idea as the girls aren't happy.

Chie yells at Yosuke, "No! You moron! If you suggest something to Luke, get him to read the fine print next time!"

"You know, I'm still here... By the way, what exactly is a beauty pageant? Yosuke and Teddie didn't really explain the concept too well to me," Luke announces.

"You got to me kidding me?" Sora stares incredulously at her friend.

After school later on that day the preparations for the Culture Festival are progressing quite well. Chie and Yukiko walk back into homeroom with a heavy load of supplies.

"We're back. Ugh, I'm so tired," Chie declares putting down the bag she was carrying.

"Where'd you guys go?" Yosuke inquires.

"Over to Junes. We have to go get some paint and cloth," Chie answers.

"Oh, for the decorations," Yosuke realizing the obvious.

"Thank you, Chie-chan... Did you have them write you an invoice?" Tsubaki asks in her role as the female class representation of the class.

Chie nods, "Yeah, I think they understood what it was for, so they wrote it without us having to ask."

"Good," Tsubaki sighs.

The male class rep then announces, "There's some things I want to go over about the day of the event."

"Is this about the group date cafe?" Chie interjects.

"Yes, since Luke's leading the executive committee," the male class rep declares much to Luke surprise.

Luke blinks remarking, "Wait, what? I'm leading something?"

The male class rep highlights for him, "Is was your proposal, right?"

"Are you kidding me?" Luke grumbles not liking the whole responsibility notion.

"Luke don't complain! All you have to do is the reception," Tsubaki scolds him.

"Really?" Luke raises an eyebrow and glances up at Tsubaki.

"Yes, really... After people sign in, have a few guys and girls sit facing each other at a table. Conduct a short session first where they ask each other questions. After half an hour of that, it'll be confession time. Get them to select the number of the person they like. If the other person accepts, that makes them a couple... Hey, Luke, you are listening!" Tsubaki explains to Luke but after a few moments Luke starts to listen to his music instead of listening to Tsubaki.

"Yeah, to my music, why?" Luke answers earning himself a nasty look from Tsubaki.

"Luke you're meant to be listening to me!" Tsubaki snaps.

"I heard, I'll tell him what you said," Yosuke sighs.

Then Ryuu asks another random student, "Hey, if we roll up this bit of cloth, won't it be kinda like a ball?"

"Yeah! Okay, I'll be the catcher!" the random student nods.

Yet another random student questions, "Why the catcher?"

"Hey, Yosuke! Wanna be the batter?" Ryuu inquires throwing the ball at Yosuke's face.

Yosuke announces before chasing after Ryuu, "Ah, I don't give a damn anymore! I'm in! Watch me slam that ball right back in your face!"

"Hey! You guys better get serious about this!" Tsubaki shouts at them her hands at her hips and her eyes narrow.

"So, maid costumes? Who's organizing them?" Luke wonders aloud.

"Luke, you're digging yourself a giant hole lately," Sora cringes at her friend's antics.

Later that afternoon, Luke finds himself in one of Yasogami High's music rooms with the Yasogami Symphonic Band members which includes Tsubaki. It just happens to be the day of the performance which explains why Luke's being so... What's the word? Oh, yes, that would be it; testing or perhaps annoying, could work?

"It's finally here... I... I, I'm so nervous," Tsubaki admits to Luke.

"Yeah, well, you're not the one with a solo... Tsubaki-chan, will you... Um, please, watch the room for me? I'll give it my best shot out here but I want to know, you'll be close. I want to come back to the realm of music with head held high," Luke tells her.

"Everyone here, the details are sorted?" Ayane asks as she enters the room.

"Yes, it appears so," Tsubaki answers.

"Alright, then let's do this but first we have a surprise guest!" Ayane announces.

Takeru walks in scolding Ayane, "Oh come on, can the theatrics..."

"Takeru! How's your arm? Are you okay?" Tsubaki questions as Luke sighs with relief.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's practically healed already. It was a close call but I'll be able to play in the band. We're gonna tune up on site, right?" Takeru replies much to Luke's delight.

"That means... The piano solo, you're doing it right?" Luke swiftly demands to know.

"No, you're doing it... I haven't been practicing enough for a solo," Takeru shatters Luke before asking him, "Huh? You look disappointed. Actually, you look like someone died. What did I just miss?"

"But, Takeru... I think you should do the solo, it's your part," Luke reasons.

"No, I think you should play, Luke. You're better and you've got past experience... So what if it was many years ago? You're still have more experience than me. The rest of you guys are with me, right? We can't afford to blow this," Takeru argues and everyone in the Yasogami Symphonic Band agrees with him but Luke.

"Aw, what a stirring speech. That's so nice of you..." Luke mopes.

"Well, just to clarify I don't wanna force it either way... In the end, I suppose, it's really up to you, Luke. You're the band captain," Takeru admits.

"I... I," Luke glances away and gulps.

"You can do it, Luke. You're the best pianist I've ever seen but don't let it get your head too big, alright?" Tsubaki encourages him with a whisper.

A flicker of a smile plays upon Luke's lips as he decides, "Fine, I'll go ahead and do it. It was technically my part before it was yours, Takeru... I'm not too sure about this but I'll do it... Shouldn't have asked you to do it for me in the first place."

"Well, if you say so," Takeru shrugs not really caring much.

"Alright, then let's get going. Head over to the bus out front once you're ready and good luck, everyone!" Ayane orders them as she takes charge.

Luke grimaces but Tsubaki gives him a reassuring comment as the band members pack up and start to leave. This leaves only Tsubaki and Luke left in the room by themselves.

"Okay, let's get on the bus. C'mon, Luke, hurry up!" Tsubaki command.

"Uh-uh... No way... I'm not leaving this room. I can't go out there," Luke almost starts to hyperventilating at the thought.

"Luke..." Tsubaki softens seeing Luke appear to be quite distressed about the whole performance that's happening soon.

Luke slowly takes a seat on the piano bench with frown, "I must look so stupid. I... I must be stupid... I can't do this. I thought I was off the hook but I... Sigh... It's going to be a nightmare. It's my own bloody fault too... I still have no idea what to do... I don't want them laugh at me... Not again... I don't want to even leave this spot."

Tsubaki guides Luke to his feet and takes him off guard by hugging him. Luke almost laughs at the turn of events, "Tsubaki... Ha... This is almost funny... Normally, I'm the one doing the comforting... Looks like it's my turn. Aha-ha..."

Luke rest his head on Tsubaki shoulder his eyes on the verge of tears.

Tsubkai holds him tighter as Luke apologizes, "I'm sorry... I thought I could do it last time for a second but now...

'Now, I can't even face the reality that I got to leave this room. Ha, to think that I once thought my music might have one day reached to the hearts of this world. I thought I could do it for a brief moment but as soon as the opportunity to run came... I wanted to run. I still do. I know it sounds childish but I'm scared... I'm still scared of those people laughing at me... I'm still scared of what happened in the theatre when I was younger... It was all my fault. I wanted to go perform but parents said no. Yet I forced them to take me... They were hurt so badly and they screamed so loud... It's my fault they died. I don't deserve to have any musical talent.

'Someone else should do this... Then again... After my parent's deaths when I tried to return to music again... At this concert, they laughed at me... Why did they bloody hell, did they laugh at me! My performance was flawless until... Until... Tsubaki, don't tell anyone else this. I've never really told many people but Sora about this but... I killed someone. He was about to kill me and this other kid and he just killed my parents but that didn't make it okay...

'Killing is bad. I might threaten to kill people a lot but I'll never actually do it, again... I guess, the real reason I started stuffing up notes during that one performance was because I heard someone talking about my parents must have been bad parents to raise someone who could kill someone. I thought I save this one kid's life that day by killing that man but the kid... Turned out he committed suicide... I couldn't save a soul that day... Not even my audience at my return concert said some pretty awful things about my parents. Things that were far from the truth. My parent's were wonderful, they weren't the issue; I was. However the audience didn't see it like that. Thus I broke down completely. I was a bloody laughing stock. I can't help feeling bitter about it! I was a little boy who just lost everything but his music!

'Even so, they sought to take that too. Since then, sometimes even the word stage can strike fear into my heart. Ever time I see a stage it's like either they are laughing at me again or... Or when it's really bad it's like reliving that day when that murder walked into the theatre and just starting shooting people.. You know, how I said when we first met that I had vocal/speech lessons? Well, I had another phobia. Glossophobia, the fear of public speaking or of speaking in general.

'I didn't had a very nice upbringing after my parents died. I was a constant remainder of a day that everone want to forget. So I ended up on my own bouncing around in the foster care system. It was either that... No one wanted me or that they were unfit to care for me. I didn't have any reason to talk to people. They only wanted to hurt me I thought. I thought that if I spoke I would get punished basically... I created this cold mask to wear. I stop crying and sobbing all the time. I started listening to music. I know it sounds silly to afraid of talking but I was, okay... I couldn't do it. However one day I met Sora, she turned my life around. I don't why but I felt like I could trust her. She had the some talent for making mask to show the world as me. We both went through some awful things and wore metaphorical masks to protect ourselves. This performance... I can't go out there. I feel like that little boy again. I don't like this feeling... I know performing is for the good of the band but I can't leave here. I don't want to speak to anyone... I don't want them to see me like this. I'm so weak."

Luke tears fall down silently as he confesses to Tsubaki his troubled past. Tsubaki becomes a pillar of strength for Luke to lean on as she whispers softly to him, "Luke... It's okay to be weak. You didn't have to tell me all this. I'm sorry, I forced you into this."

Luke mutter, "It's alright... Thank you for putting up with me. I know I can be a bit of a handful at times. It makes me glad to know that I can depend on you. I'm so sorry... I'm not the stoic isane guy you like all the time... I'm a scared little kid on the inside."

"Luke, you're so much more than what you think you are. I've changed so much since meeting you. I have friends now and it's all because of you. You're my saviour but even saviours need a little help sometimes," Tsubaki reveals to him looking him in eyes.

"Tsubaki, that's rather sweet of you to say about me... I guess I should stop moping and whining. Let's go to this performance thing, hopefully _Flight of the Bumblebee_ will impress them," Luke comments wiping the tears subtly from his eyes. Tsubaki nods and guide Luke outside to the bus and supports him with his performance at the hospital. No one laughs and plenty of people applaud Luke's work causing him to be quite bashful.


	36. Chapter 36 - Culture Festival

Disclaimer : I own nothing

It's Friday lunchtime at school, so Yosuke and Luke are walking around school chatting when they notice a small crowd gathered around the bulletin board. The bulletin is advertising,_ The, 'Miss,' Yasogami High Pageant!_ It appears to be a cross-dressing pageant that is going to be held at the Culture Festival. Ryuu is around as usual so he shouts out to Yosuke and he sniggers a bit as well at Yosuke, "Hey, it's Yosuke! We're expecting great things from you!"

Poor Yosuke is clearly confused but notices the crossing dressing pageant advert and he remarks, "Ha-aha, they're doing the cross-dressing pageant again this year? Man, they never learn, do they? Ooh, some people have signed up already. Ha-ah-ah, man, what fools would want to be in this thing?"

Luke looks at Yosuke as if to say read the bulletin and find out who would sign up for it.

Which Yosuke does. Yosuke reads out the list with disbelief and horror, "Let's see... _Yosuke Hanamura._.. Wait a minute? Me! Wait and there's... _Kanji Tatsumi_? Then there's... _Luke Ashida_, you're on here too!"

"Yeah, point?" Luke questions already knowing that his name is up there.

A random female student comments sounding impressed at the numbers, "Wow, there's a lot of contestants. Didn't we only get, like, two people last year?"

"I heard this year, even if someone else signs you up, you can't back out," one of Tsubaki female friends reveals.

"Well, well... That's not cool," Tsubaki grimaces.

"Hey but what if they did sign themselves up?" the impressed girl ponders.

"Ew, what a disturbing thought. Seriously, that's really wrong. Although I do wonder what Ashida-san would look like as a girl," Tsubaki's friend admits.

"To be honest, I'm a little curious too," Tsubaki confesses quietly to her friend while not noticing Luke is overhearing the discussion.

"Someone else signs you up... It's them... They must've done this," Yosuke concludes.

"Oh, we can't back of this one either... Hmm, maybe fine print should be read," Luke mutters under his breath whilst he shrugs his shoulders.

Yosuke complains, "Wait, Riku-kun's not up there! How does he not get into trouble for anything he does?"

"Kujikawa-kun is an Idol it would be bad for his career to be in a cross dressing pageant and he makes the tea," Luke states causing Yosuke to face palm.

After school, Chie, Yukiko, Sora, Naoto and Tsubaki are hang out talking to each about various things when Yosuke marches up to them with Kanji and Luke following him.

Yosuke demands, "You better have a damn good explanation for this!"

Sora, Chie, Yukiko and Naoto look very puzzled as Tsubaki grimaces as she can guess what's it may be about.

Tsubaki then smiles at Luke who is clearly back to his usual self but he almost blushes in response but thankfully no one notices due to the current situation. Tsubaki then takes her leave with great hast. Meanwhile Chie asks Yosuke, "For what?"

"For what, for goodness sake! Hell! For signing us all up in the cross-dressing pageant! It was you, wasn't it?" Yosuke accuses her.

"Oh, yeah, that thing. That was me again... Chie suggested it to me this morning... Chie said she thought it might be fun and that she'd forgive me for yesterday's beauty pageant issue," Luke interjects finally realizing Yosuke didn't know who sign them all up for the cross-dressing pageant.

"Luke, seriously? You need to stop doing this," Yosuke sighs before snapping at Chie for suggesting the idea to Luke, "Chie! What was going through your head?"

"Riku-kun started saying, 'let's all have fun with this!' So I didn't really have a choice, Sora suggested the idea to Luke too and Kashiwagi seems happy, too, now that there's more people involved in it," Chie makes up excuses.

"You little... This is cross-dressing! Cross! Dressing! Damn you, Riku!" Yosuke complains.

"Well, you're the who started it! It's because of you that we can't back out of the beauty pageant, so it serves you right!" Chie points out.

"That's beside the point," Yosuke mutters.

"So this and thing yesterday was a bad idea, then," Luke notes.

"Yeah. My dear bro, you need to stop listening to people at the wrong time and start listening at the right time," Sora advises him.

"Don't worry. We'll make you absolutely enchanting. Okay?" Yukiko mentions to them.

"That's not what's important here!" Yosuke shouts out.

"It's about a man's pride, damn it!" Kanji yells out as well.

"I'll give it my all," Luke announces.

"Whoa, are you serious!" Yosuke questions with his eyes widening at him.

"Yeah, yeah. This has nothing to do with pride or any of that. You know already, right? Once someone signs you up, you can't back out. If you've got a problem with that, go talk to Ms Kashiwagi," Chie reminds.

"There's... There's no way she's gonna listen!" Yosuke laments.

"What! Why're you giving up? I ain't doin' this! Period!" Kanji panics.

"Kanji-kun, are you still okay as far as the mandatory attendance policy? I don't think it would be wise to disappoint a teacher too much," Yukiko deviously asks him.

"You are a scary gal, you know that, Senpai?" Kanji mutters with a shiver.

"Just leave it to us to dress you guys up. There's no way you won't turn out pretty," Chie declares making Yosuke face palm again.

"Just to clarify, I had no idea they were planning this," Naoto announces

"Me neither," Sora adds.

"You're positive we'll be pretty?" Kanji inquire resigning himself to his fate.

Yukiko nods, "I guarantee it."

"Hey, why're you suddenly fine with this, too?" Yosuke questions Kanji.

"Well, if we gotta do this, might as well go all the way with it!" Kanji points out.

"I'll be sure to provide a good competition," Luke agrees.

"There's nothing manly about being a woman!" Yosuke remarks sarcastically.

"There's a lot of girls in the pretty boy fan club at this school. They have fantasies about this stuff all the time," Luke reveals.

"I still seriously refuse," Yosuke decides.

"Kashiwagi's sure gonna get angry if you don't show up," Naoto mentions.

Chie get's a bright idea and remarks to Yosuke, "Maybe you and Kanji-kun can be classmates next year."

"Why... Why is this happening? We all end up in the same boat, without our consent... What kinda joke is this?" Yosuke laments with significant despair.

Chie darkly comments, "Uh... The exact same joke you pulled on us!"

"If... 'If we gotta do this, might as well go all the way with it!' Aha-ha-aha!" Youske quotes Kanji before laughing bitterly at his fate.

That evening Sora opens the fridge to get a snack; she discovers a brown spherical object in the fridge's depths. _I think that use to be a pear but oh well... What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger. I'll risk it_, Sora muses as she picks it up and then consumes it.

After eating the very out of date pear, Sora notes that it had no taste what so ever. In actual fact it was rather boring. Sora looks in the fridge for something else to eat as the pear wasn't very filling at all.

It's the 29th the first day of the school's Culture Festival, the protagonists' homeroom is decorated with flowers, tables, chairs and the smell of food hand crafted by Sora and Luke. The homeroom has successfully been transformed into a cafe but no one has stopped by as of yet... Chie, Luke, Sora, the male class rep and Ryuu are in the classroom. At the same time Yukiko and Yosuke are out the front trying to get customers.

"Come in for a first-hand experience with group dating," Yukiko calls out prior to then complaining, "Ooh... This is so embarrassing. There's not that many people passing by here in the first place."

"I think we need some shills to drum up interest," the male class rep decides.

Yosuke turns around, "Shills... Uh, who?"

"Who else is there besides us?" Ryuu points out.

"Isn't that kinda sad?" Yosuke remarks.

"Do we have a choice? We need customers to get the ball rolling. If there aren't many people passing by we have to get the attention of the ones who are by any means necessary," male class rep responds.

The Ryuu announces, "I'll hold you to that."

"But there's only seven of us here," Yosuke argues as just Kanji walks in the door.

"Yo, how's it going? I came to check up on you," Kanji tells them but he pauses aftering seeing the look on their faces, "Guys?"

"Perfect timing!" Chie exclaims.

"Now, we've got five guys and three girls," Luke comments.

The male class rep determines as he adjusts his glasses, "Eh, you guys who are cross-dressing tomorrow, one of you can sit on the girls' side."

"What? Im not gonna," Yosuke stammers.

Luke shrugs before boldly taking a seat in the girl's area. _It's good practice for tomorrow anyway_, luke reasons.

"Oh... You're volunteering?" Ryuu blinks in shock and awe at Luke's courage.

Yosuke sighs in relief prior to remarking, "You never run out of surprises, man."

Everyone eventually takes there seats at the table. Yukiko is across from Kanji, Yosuke is facing Chie much to his delight (and Chie's delight), then Sora's opposite Ryuu and Luke across from the male class rep... The male class rep decides, "Well, let's get started... Um... Uh... You guys can start now... Ah... Um... Hm... Mmm... Will someone please start? Ah-ugh..."

Luke notes the silence so he elects to get the ball rolling by asking aloud, "Who here do you like most?"

"Hey, I can't talk about something like that here!" Yosuke panics.

"Really, you can't talk about? What are you ashamed?" Chie questions appearing to be rather upset.

"Sorry, it's just it's awkward with so many people around," Yosuke apologizes.

"Actually, what the hell is this?" Kanji interrupts as he wonders before anyone could speak.

"A mock group date," Yosuke explains.

"I, I guess it's my fault for bringing up the shill thing, ha-ha. So, girls what are your hobbies?" The male class rep inquires.

"I enjoy singing, part time jobs, reading and listening to people," Sora calmly answers.

"I like, uh, martial arts in general. Mainly watching them... Aha-ha-ah... Yikes, this is really embarrassing," Chie anxiously answers the question.

"My... My hobby is, um... Defeating Shadows?" Yukiko guesses which confuses Ryuu and the male class rep to no end.

"Yeah, that was going to be my hobby," Luke half-heartily complains.

"Seriously, you two? That's not a hobby!" Yosuke scolds them.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Yukiko apologizes realizing that Yosuke's probably right.

"It's still a hobby in my opinion. Class rep dude, next question," Luke orders.

"Okay, out of the three of us here... Who, who would you date?" the male class rep inquires obeying the order.

"Hey... I object to this line of questioning!" Yosuke announces.

"Oh, don't worry... Alright, let's start with you, Sora-san," the male class rep decides.

"Oh, that's easy! I would date none of you. Last two guys I dated died horrific deaths so I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment Your turn, Chie-chan," Sora answers making the atmosphere more uncomfortable.

"Huh? Wait, um... Ah-aha-ha... Uh, well... Ah," Chie stammers her cheeks turning red and she looks to Yosuke for some help.

"Okay, Yukiko. Who would you date?" Yosuke moves the attention of Chie.

Yukiko wonders, "Me! Um, who would I choose to date? Well... That's private..."

"Isn't it?" Chie supports Yukiko but she gives Yosuke a wink to thank him.

Yukiko then turns to Luke, "Okay, your turn. Who would you want to date?"

"A kind girl," Luke answers.

"Ooh, me too! You get this urge to care for and protect them," Yosuke agrees.

"Don't think they asked you, Yosuke-senpai," Kanji grumbles.

Chie inquires, "Well, since we're at it, Kanji what kind of girl do you like?"

"Uh, well, I... I guess someone who looks kinda mysterious and strong but's actually kinda really kind and intelligent," Kanji admits.

"Yeah, I really wonder who you're talking about," Yosuke mutters thinking that Kanji likes Naoto Shirogane.

Chie sighs as talk turns into silence once again but Luke breaks the silence by asking Chie, "Any of us guys, including me that you like, Chie?"

Chie blushes and panics stammering thinking if Yosuke, "Yos... I mean... Why-why-why... Why're you asking me that all of a sudden? I can't answer something like that here!"

Chie sighs and the room returns to silence but Riku breaks the silence by coming into the room and saying, "Senpai, how're you do... Uh, aha-ha..."

"Hey, Riku-kun," Sora waves at her but she's very nervous for some reason.

"Oh, Sora-senpai you're... Well, see-ya..." Riku frowns and slowly backs out of the room.

"Mark it. The group date cafe is officially a failure," Yosuke orders.

"Not yet, my friends! We still have our secret weapon up our sleeves!" Ryuu announces.

"And that is?" The male class rep questions.

"Luke get a butler suit on and Sora-san, get maid costume on. It's time for desperate measures. If they won't come to the cafe for the date, they'll come to cafe for the eye candy!" Ryuu announces earning him a little glare from Luke.

A few minutes later, Luke is dressed for style; with him sporting a black butler suit with suitable white gloves to boot. Sora is yet again stuck in a maid's costume. Sora and Luke are placed at the front of the homeroom in such particular clothing in an effort to attract customers to the room. It works almost too well. Yosuke would liked the maid outfit on Chie as well at first but after awhile of seeing Sora get unwanted attention from males; he changes his mind to not liking it because of the perverts who came to drool at Sora.

The first day of the Culture Festival ends on a strange note but Sora manages to get changed back into ordinary clothes and goes for a walk with Luke. Eventually the protagonist run into their good friends Kou and Daisuke thus they join them.

They are looking at a collection of old pottery when Kou comments, "Wow, this class is exhibiting a collection of local artifacts. I wish ours was doing something this cool...We're doing a stinking play, man! What's up with that?"

"It's too late to complain, Piglet," Daisuke teases Kou.

"It's not Piglet! It's Hamlet! How'd I get stuck with that role, anyway and who the hell came up with this play? 'Romeo and Juilet and Hamlet,' dude they all die!" Kou snaps at him.

"Chill out, dude. Tomorrow's gonna be way more exciting, right Luke?" Daisuke remarks.

"Huh?" Luke responds.

"The cross-dressing contest, is tomorrow," Sora whispers to he Luke who nods.

"For sure! I'm gonna be rooting for you in that beauty contest!" Kou exclaims.

"Remember, first place or bust!" Daisuke adds.

"Piece of cake," Luke comments.

Sora points out, "Hey, guys what about me? I've got a beauty contest coming pretty soon as well, you know?"

"Oh, yeah... Forgot about that. Good luck, Sora," Daisuke informs Setsuko.

Kou nods thoughtfully as he blushes slightly, "Sora... I... I, I'll rooting for you too!"

"Thank you, Kou!" Sora beams.

The quartet have a fun time together but Luke runs into Tsubaki and gets dragged off by her leaving Sora to hang out Daisuke and Kou but after about half an hour Sora decides to catch up with Aika Nakamura who bumps into Sora. She and Aika chat for a while. Meanwhile Luke and Tsubaki are about to go into a haunted house stall.

"Are you coming or what?" Luke asks Tsubaki.

Tsubaki is hesitating, "No, no, no, no! You... You go ahead, Luke! I... I'm not used to these... Aa-ah, I'm startin' to sweat."

Luke shrugs and walks into the haunted house stall leaving Tsubaki alone at the entrance to the haunted house, "Bye... See ya, Tsubaki."

"Luke, wait! Don't leave me all alone at the entrance!" Tsubaki complains rushing in after Luke which is exactly what Luke thought she would do.

"Hello, again," Luke greets her taking Tsubaki's hand in his.

"Oh, I know. I... I'll just close my eyes," Tsubaki decides taking a firm grip onto Luke's hand but after a few seconds Tsubaki opens her eyes and screams knocking Luke on the ground as she jumps backwards, "Aa-ah! Ow. Hm? what's underneath me?"

Luke answers, "Me..."

Tsubaki gasps and helps Luke while apologizing to him, "I... I'm sorry, Luke!"

"It's fine a part-time masochist," Luke remarks earning him a slap to the back of his blue haired head.

At the end of the Haunted House, Tsubaki apologizes for hitting him and she admits to Luke that, "Thanks to you, I wasn't as scared as I usually am during these things."

"So you have a phobia of ghosts," Luke assumes. His answer is a sore leg.

Tsubaki then decides to call up Aiya's famous delivery service, Sora helps Aika around lunch time to deliver some Chinese to a customer, they find the lucky customer who just turns out the customer is Tsubaki who is still with Luke.

Aika swiftly delivers the food and receives her payment from Tsubaki before leaving but she waves Sora farewell and Sora does the same.

"Tsubaki! Luke, how have you two been?" Sora greets them after Aika has left.

"Good, want to share some food with us?" Tsubkai offers.

"You're kidding? Of course, thanks!" Sora accepts the offer whole-heartily.

"Hm... Just leave some for me, okay," Luke commands as he takes a sit.

Later the trio, including Tsubaki and the protagonist find themselves at a fortune teller's booth where Tsubaki reads out the writing on the sign with suspicion, "The long-nosed fortune teller? Oh, come on. Who'd believe stuff like this?"

"Long-nosed fortune teller... Hm... No, it can't be," Sora and Luke say in unison.

However a familiar voice chuckles and remarks about Tsubaki, "You're a confident one but that was not always so..."

"Ah... Hm, maybe you are actually kinda decent," Tsubaki admits fiddling with her short pixie cut red hair but Tsubaki decides to dare the voice, "But then, just how good are you? Hey, how about we make this a challenge? You can't know that much about me, surely? Anyone could have known that other fact! I bet you can't win!"

"Overestimating your competence will only work against you, miss," the familiar voice warns her.

Tsubaki grins as she announces, "Good, I like a challenging opponent. I'll take that as your acceptance! I challenge you to read one fortune, no time limit! If I win, which I probably will as this fortune telling thing is ridiculous... I'm going to prove you to be nothing but a charlatan and hoax!"

"I don't think this is going to turn out well," Sora cringes as she's pretty sure the familiar voice is one that comes from the Velvet Room.

Luke disagrees, "Have a little faith, sis... Tsubaki's pretty tough. Hey, Tsubaki what's the topic of the contest going to be?"

Tsubaki declares, "Well... Um... Ah-ha! The subject of this challenge will be, Luke's relationship with girls!"

The familiar voice laughs, "If that's the case, I most certainly have the advantage."

"Huh... What does that mean?" Tsubaki puzzles feeling taken a back.

"Um, well... This is awkward," Luke mutters.

"Well, good luck, bro!" Sora abandons Luke.

"Sis... You're gone... Sora! Oh hell, Hi Tsubaki... Don't kill me! Please?" Luke prays.

The next day, is the second day of the cultural festival and inside a classroom before the contest begins, walks in Sora, Yukiko, Chie, Riku, Naoto, Teddie and Luke who are pretty upbeat but reluctantly following them is Yosuke, and Kanji who are clearly not impressed by the whole situation. Oh, and yes, Luke hasn't figured out that either contest involves walking onto a stage as of yet.

"Why're you guys just standing there? Come one, hurry up and sit down," Chie orders Yosuke and Kanji who are lingering near the door.

"C'mon, Kanji-kun. Over here!" Sora calls out to him.

The two guys reluctantly walk over to the rest of the group as Yukiko assures them, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Why you guys look so glum? It's only a cross-dressing pageant, I've never been in one but I'm sure it's no big deal," Luke remarks.

"Luke, you seriously need to get your head check," Yosuke points out.

"We already tried do that... Apparently there's nothing wrong but maybe it was just a false reading.. Hm... We should get Luke another check up," Naoto mumbles.

"C'mon, stop being so gloomy, Yosuke. We'll just put some make up on you and hey presto cross-dressed!" Sora attempts to be supportive.

"What about me? It turns out I'm entering this too. Turns out it's a team event! Two 'guys,' per team... I must win this contest to see my dream realized!" Teddie inquires.

"Ted's on my team... He looked kinda bored so I signed him up as a last minute thing. Oh, by the way... Yosuke and Kanji you're on a team together. Luke explains.

Riku mentions, "By the way girls... Apparently you need to organize yourselves into teams too. Ms Kashiwagi's orders not mine."

"Sensei's Luke said that the pretty boy fan club here loves this stuff. It's time for me to get some chicks!" Teddie exclaims with good cheer.

"Well, thanks a lot, Luke... Just completely abandon us," Yosuke comments bitterly.

Chie decides, "Well, rules are rules. Ted's been signed up so there's nothing we can do about it. Naoto-chan, can you lend us a hand?"

"That's why I'm here. Whatever it is I'm happy to help," Sora answers.

"Ah okay..." Naoto response.

"We'll leave Teddie and Luke to you two," Chie explains.

"Me?" Naoto blinks.

"The Double Sensei-Teddie team's unstoppable!" Teddie cheers.

"Well, then... Where to start?" Naoto asks Sora.

"I'm not sure," Sora shrugs.

"First, I need some dazzling makeup!" Teddie advises.

"You're right. Then I'll go borrow a makeup kit from someone," Naoto nods before rushing off to find a makeup kit with Sora

"Wait, Nao-chan! As Sensei Luke said, 'the battle begins by choosing the right equipment!'" Teddie exclaims as he chases after Sora and Naoto.

"Ooh, we gotta use fake eyelashes, right?" Chie comments.

"Yeah, yeah... Bring it on!" Yosuke anxiously stammers.

Luke announces as he too departs from the room, "Well, I'm off... I'm getting myself ready."

Later on that day, the school's student body is gathered around a stage in the gym. Tsubaki is the announcer for the day's cross-dressing competition. Luke has already got into character and is utter transformed so the stage thing doesn't affect him. Sora may have gave Teddie and Luke the advantage by changing reality a bit. Naoto was against the idea but when she saw that it worked she decided that when the case is over that their should be thorough examination of everyone.

Luke happens to also to be wearing a hooded cloak that completely hides his costume until Luke is ready to reveal his transformation. Ms Kashiwagi is in the audience smirking with much glee, "So it begins..."

Tsubaki is wearing her usual Yasogami High uniform but she happens to be sporting a red extensions in her red hair that increases it's length significantly enough for her to be able to place it in a high ponytail and still have the her hair lower than her shoulders. Tsubaki welcomes the audience to the show, "Ladies and gentleman. We now begin the second day of the Culture Festival with the ever-popular 'Miss,' Yasogami Pageant! Let's get right down to business, folks and introduce our first contestant! 'She's,' a runaway express train who's Inaba born and bred. Who can kill with both, 'her,' fists and her looks! Presenting 'Kanji-chan,' of the first-year Class 3!"

Kanji walks onto stage in a outfit reminiscent of Marilyn Monroe white dress and wavy blonde bob with red lipstick, blush and blue eyeshadow. The audience of course erupts into laughter at the sight. Kanji speaks, "What's up!"

A random girl from the audience exclaims, "Ga! Ew! That's so creepy!"

"This is wrong on every level," the male class rep comments.

"Now, don't rip me to ribbons for asking this as I'm forced to asked this but... What would you say is your best feature?" Tsubaki reluctantly inquires following the script.

"My eyes?" Kanji shrugs causing another uproar of laughter.

"Whoa! A conventional answer from this all-too-unconventional beauty... After such a string start, I don't know how much of a chance the others have but here's our second contestant. An eloquent, 'heiress,' of the noble Junes, 'she's,' pure disappointment from the moment, 'she,' opens, 'her,' mouth! Who bloody writes this stuff?" Tsubaki questions.

"I did!" Ryuu proudly answers standing up on top of his seat.

"Ryuu, sit down! By the way, this material is awful, remind me not to let him write again. Like ever again!" Tsuabki snaps at him. Tsubaki then takes a breath, "Presenting 'Yosuke-chan,' of the second-year Class 2!"

Yosuke shuffles onto the stage with his head down dressed in a red school girl tartan skirt, and cream school girl vest over a white shirt with a red bow and his hair with yet another matching red bow in it. Yosuke stutters, "Hi, hi!"

"Holy moly and here I thought Yosuke-senpai would be able to pull it off!" A girl and a very disappointed pretty-boy fan club complains.

"Dude, it's terrifying... I can just imagine someone like him sitting across from me on a train!" Ryuu shivers.

"Now, Yosuke... Hmm... You look read to win in that outfit... I can't resist it. Do you often dress like this?" Tsubaki taunts Yosuke.

"Tsubaki? Hell no! Uh... Like, no way!" Yosuke replies sounding upset which makes the audience burst into laughter yet again.

"What is with this? We're laughingstocks up here!" Kanji grumbles.

Yosuke points out his teeth clenched, "What did you think this was about?"

"I've had about enough of this but... That was team one but now... It's time for, team two and our next contestants just come up here so we can get this over with. Our third and fourth contestants who from team two! Contestant number three has the mildly bitter tang of the city and, 'she's,' made more girls cry than there are stars in sky! How stinking corny... Oh well, presenting our transfer student who's been breaking hearts in the second-year Class 2, 'Luke-chan,' or rather 'Luka-chan,'" Tsubaki commands.

A pretty boy fan club member begs, "No... No more! Senpai? Why are you doing this!"

The male class rep comments, "Whoa... I thought he was cooler than that..."

"Sounds like your entrance is causing some trouble, 'Luka!' Did you sign yourself up?"

"Well, duh," Luke as Luka announces in a sing song voice that melts hearts like honey from back stage.

"Wow, he was more gung-ho about this than Kanji... Damn that Kashiwagi. How dare she tears away our innocence like this! Now I'm scarred for life, damn it!" Yosuke mutters.

"Our last contestant the fellow team mate of the third is a random last minute entrant! 'She's,' a friend of our other, 'beauties!' Calling herself, 'King of the TV World,' she's a cute, sexy little number! Seriously, Ryuu write me better lines! Damn you, Kashiwagi why did you suggest I present? Either way, give a warm welcome to Teddie-chan and Luka-chan who are coming on down! Right this instant!"

Luke as Luka walks onto stage with his hooded cloak still covering most of him with Teddie skipping along beside him. Teddie has sparkling aura, he is wearing an alice in wonderland ensemble with long blonde hair and he twirls before saying, "Gimme your hearts!"

Luke still as Luka whips off the hooded cloak to reveal a female version of Luke. A straight long white-pink hair, black socks up to mid thigh, a black skirt and matching open jacket of the Gekkoukan girl's uniform and complete with a innocent look upon the face that barely seems to be Luke's anymore. The character of Luka looks like a sweet innocent and absolutely adorable underclassmen girl. Luke's androgynous appearance and lithe body works well when masquerading as a girl.

Luke's Luka smiles sweetly and curtsies with a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she/he mentions, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you all... Gosh, I hope you all like me too. Please, gimme me your souls to reap."

"Huh? Are you sure they are boys? That can't be Luke and that Alice in Wonderland girl's not a boy! Seriously that can't possibly be! Oh my gosh how cute are they!" A pretty boy fan member faints in shock and amazement.

"Someone got inspired by Sora's dungeon," Yosuke mutters.

"I'd hit them... Oh, my! Bloody hell!" Ryuu dismays.

Soon the time for voting comes but the winning team of the, 'Miss,' Yasogami Pageant is as one might expect; 'Luka,' and Teddie. Tsubaki announces this with red cheeks, "The winning team of the 'Miss,' Yasogami Pageant is as one might have expected; the contestants who won everyone's hearts, Miss Luka (a.k.a Luke Ashida) and Miss Teddie! As the champion team, the pair will receive a very special prize... Since there is the Miss Yasogami Pageant with actual girls this time, this afternoon; the reward is a position as honorary judges in that pageant."

"Woo-hoo!" Teddie cheers as he jumps for joy.

"Oh my, I just feel giddy with excitement... Thank you so much, everyone. I have no idea, I was that good," Luka mentions with his/her hand over his/her mouth.

"Honorary judges? Those are lame prizes for what you gotta go through," Yosuke remarks.

"Not everyone can get that excited over a judge position, like Teddie can and... That person can't be Luke, can it?" Chie comments.

"Seeing him so happy kind of makes me happy too and Luke's kind of really adorable as a girl," Yukiko admits.

"Yeah, my reality changing abilities are great," Sora notes.

"Yeah, the both of them are over the top innocent... Wait Sora you changed reality? Oh that's why they look so much like girls..." Riku realizes.

"Isn't that cheating?" Yukiko and Chie wonder.

"No, there's nothing in the rule book about it," Naoto points out.

"Well, Teddie and Luka... Now... How does it feel to have won the pageant and become judges?" Tsubaki inquires.

"Hm, hm, hm... The long-awaited day has finally come! I decree that one of the judging criteria later this afternoon will be... Teddie answers but he twirls around before saying aloud, "Tada! A swimsuit competition!"

"Good job, Teddie! You've made my day!" Luka exclaims with glittering red eyes.

"What, what? What the hell! Over my dead body!" Chie shouts.

"Aw, I didn't bring a camera!" Riku expresses his regret.

"That bear needs to be disappeared," Yukiko sighs heavily as she remarks.

"Don't so harsh. Luke's at fault too," Sora tells her.

"I doubt either of them has the authority to declare that officially on their own," Naoto reveals to Yukiko.

"C'mon, girls you must want my dream of swimsuits to come true!" Teddie exclaims.

"That bear and Ashida-san need to be disappeared, I'm not kidding," Yukiko grumbles.

However Luka overhears Yukiko thus he/she manipulatively blinks his/her eyes shining with the threat of tears and sniffs as he/she looks down. Luka asks Yukiko, "Why are you so cruel, Yuki-chan? Don't you like me? What did I do wrong? I didn't mean to do anything wrong... Please, punish me if you like but don't hurt Teddie. Sniff..."

Yukiko soften uncontrollably as she apologizes, "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to be cruel. You didn't do anything wrong... What can I do to make it better?"

"Can you get me an ice-cream? Green tea, pretty please?" Luka's eyes beg Yukiko.

"Of course! Wish for anything and I'll try to grant it!" Yukiko suddenly claims as she rushes off to get Luke/Luka an ice-cream.

Naoto points out to Sora with a frown, "Sometimes very odd is going on here... Luke shouldn't be this charismatic."

"I know... My powers are great," Sora beams.

"Not sure that is something to be happy about," Naoto argues.

"This is great! I love the direction this is going!" Ms Kashiwagi announces.

Later on that day, in the girl's dressing room for the beauty pageant; Hanako, Yukiko, Ms Kashiwagi, Chie, Naoto and Sora are there.

Ms Kashiwagi advises the girls, "Dress yourselves up as well as you can, you little brats."

Chie realizes with shock, "What is she, the woman on a soap opera? Wait, is Kashiwagi serious about winning this?"

"Mr Teddie and Luke dropped this off. They said that they're swimsuits," a female and pretty boy fan club member walks into the room and explains gesturing to a shopping bag that is in her hands.

"They're serious about that?" Naoto blinks in surprise.

"Really?" Sora adds.

"Hey! We don't need them!" Chie claims.

Ms Kashiwagi laughs like mad woman, "He-he-ha-aha! Ah, aha-ha-ah-aha-ha! My mature charms will win the day! I brought my own swimsuit, of course."

Hanako a slight heavier girl announces, "I brought my own too."

"What... What's with these people?" Chie stammers.

"Hey, let's... Let's not do this," Yukiko frets about the pageant.

Ms Kashiwagi scoffs, "What's that? Getting cold feet? Wise of you to back out of a fight you can't win. Narukami, you claim to the pretty nice girl but in reality you're... You're... I can't think of a good insult but I will!"

"What!" Sora explains.

Hanako remarks, "There's no way their type would be crowned Miss Inaba. Why not let them back out?"

"Oh and I suppose you think you're gonna take the crown? You little, snoring pig!" Chie insults Hanako.

Hanako smirks, "Snoring? What're you talking about?"

"You snored on school camp, it was very loud. I'm sorry," Sora explains she is trying to help out Hanako and Chie.

"Yes, I have evidence. Chie taped it on phone and emailed it to me," Naoto mentions.

"Ha, like if you little witch! Sora, Black widow! Your face is as foul as your mouth and your brain's rotten to boot," Hanako abusively remarks making Sora feel very hurt.

Chie quickly stands up for the shell-shocked Sora, "We went through hell because of you... That... That's it! Now I'm pissed. You can't call Sora things like that!

Naoto points, "She's only ever been nice to you!"

"Oh? You're going to challenge me? It's useless... Don't waste your energy. Let this be a warning to the others, too. You're going to lose. Now's your last chance ton run away, twig-lets," Hanako threatens.

"Run away? I thought we couldn't," Naoto ponders quietly.

"Yeah, run away? Why the hell would run from someone like you!" Chie argues with Hanako about the competition.

Yukiko quietly points out, "Well, we did kinda run away last time..."

"That's what I'm saying! We gotta stand our ground and get our revenge for that! How can we cower and hide when they're picking a fight?" Chie declares to them.

"Yeah," Yukiko nods.

"Right, Sora-chan? Naoto-kun! We won't run from this, right!" Chie inquires but she pretty much knew the answer.

"Huh? A fight... I don't know if we should let our selves get so easily provoked. There is, there's no way! Absolutely. No. Way. That I'm wearing a swimsuit in front of the entire school!" Naoto declares as she slowly backs away toward the door.

"You're not goin' anywhere... You're staying!" Chie points out as Naoto pales.

A little while afterwards, Tsubaki is on stage as master of ceremonies, Hanako and Ms Kashiwagi have already been introduced. Tsubaki is now introducing the next contestant to the stage, "Now, for our third contestant from team two! Miss Chie Satonaka of the second-year's Class 2. Come on out, Chie!"

Chie wearing her usual green sport jacket ventures onto the stage causing the crowd cheer as she greet them, "Hi, hi, I'm Chie Satonaka."

"Tell us a little more about yourself," Tsubaki prompts Chie.

"Um,I'm kind of shy and reserved... And my favourite food is; pudding," Chie falsely proclaims causing another round of applause and cheers.

Yosuke and Kanji who are back dressed as themselves are in the audience. Yosuke complains about Chie's lies, "That liar... It's steak."

"You know her favourite food? Ooh, are you two dating?" Riku questions Yosuke.

"What? Why ah... Why would you say that?" Yosuke panics.

Riku points out, "Your reaction..."

"Alright what's Sora's favourite food then?" Yosuke challenges making Riku blush.

"Pudding," Riku mumbles.

"Chie stole Sora's favourite... Great," Yosuek sighs with sarcasm.

Tsubaki announces, "Thank you very much but now, another contestant from team two and from Class 2... Miss Yukiko Amagi!"

"Hello, my name is Yukiko Amagi. Um, my family runs the Amagi Inn. If you ever find yourself in the area, please give up us a visit. Our hot springs are open to the public year-round, so whenever you're in the mood to enjoy them, please drop by," Yukiko suggests after she comes onto stage while wearing a red dress and while the audience cheers.

"Alright, that was good advertisement for the Amagi Inn. I almost want to go stay there right now. I love hot springs but I'm getting off track... Next up, is two very familiar faces; our mysterious transfer students... One of whom is yet another contestant from the second-year's Class 2; Sora Narukami! and a first year, Naoto Shirogane"

"Hey, Kanji... Here she comes," Yosuke whispers to Kanji about Naoto.

"Hey, shh! Pipe down!" Kanji snaps as Naoto walks into the view of the crowd.

The massive sound of the cheers of audience arise as Sora is wearing a dark blue figure hugging coat, blue skirt, with long black boots and her iridescent silver hair glittering under the stage light waves briefly before saying, "I... I'm Setsuko Narukami or Suki for short.

Naoto announces in her male school uniform, "I'm Naoto Shirogane... It's kind hard to believe that I'm up here like this..."

Sora asks sensing Naoto's nerves, "Um, this is awkward... Ah... Tsubaki, can we step back now?"

"Yeah, sure," Tsubaki nods.

Naoto's cheeks burn with embarrassment as the cheers unnerve her slightly. Kanji in the audience remarks as Naoto's swiftly steps back with Sora, "Whoa..."

"Finally, with that; all six of our uniquely beautiful contestants are on stage. Let's have our special judges, Mr Teddie and Luke Ashida ask the girls some questions. Make them appropriate or you'll get it! Thanks," Tsubaki mentions calling out Teddie and Luke as his male self onto the stage. Luke now not in character notices it's a stage and whisper to Tsubaki that he quits being a judge. Luke flees by walking slowly off stage and out of sight with his hands in his pockets. Teddie is now left being the only honorary judge.

"Ehem. I am Teddie, the only honorary judge for this pageant since Sensei Luke has quit due to um..." Teddie starts to explain.

"Stage fright," Tsubaki mentions between fake coughs as she cover her microphone.

"Ah yes, that's it. Due to to stage..." Teddie starts but is cut off by Luke who suddenly is back on stage very quickly.

"Don't say another word, get back to work!" Luke commands before walking off again.

"Yes, Sensei... Alright, girls! Please keep in mind that if you anger me, you will be at a disadvantage... Well, Miss Chie. Do you have a boyfriend?" Teddie responds.

"What! Ted... Teddie, you! Chie stutters and blushes as technically Yosuke's her boyfriend.

Teddie ignores her and moves on to ask Yukiko a question, "Miss Yukiko, have you ever smooched anyone before?"

"Huh... Ah... Stop it!" Yukiko snaps as she blushes as she definitely kissed Luke before.

"Now, Miss Naoto, where are you ticklish?" Teddie inquires of Naoto.

Naoto is taken of guard and asks as her cheeks turn pink, "I... I beg your pardon?"

Teddie ignores Naoto and moves on to Sora asking her, "Can I stay at your house next time, Sora-chan?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Sora cringes.

"Teddie... Is guy for real? Oh, well... Anyway, I have a surprise announcement for everyone! By the way, it's the bad news! Ha-aha... Great, not. For the first time ever, this year's pageant will feature a swimsuit competition but yet there's more. This is the even worst news; I as MC have to wear a outfit appropriate for such an event. Thus I have to wear bloody swimsuit too! Ms Kashiwagi, why must you torture us? Oh, wait... It's all thanks to Mr Teddie and Luke... Hm... They are on thin ice!"

The crowd cheers much to Tsubaki very apparent dismay. Luke leans back in his seat next to Yosuke as he soundlessly re-entered the room and joined the audience without even Yosuke noticing. Yosuke comments about Tsubaki's statement, "Wow, Luke's in so much trouble, right now! He's going to regret his decision."

Luke points out to him,"I'm right here, I can hear you, Yosuke."

Yosuke jumps almost comically as his eyes go wide and he questions Luke, "What! How? When did you get there!"

"I walked," Luke answers with his usual deadpan expression.

Back on the stage Tsubaki sighs deeply, "We'll take a brief break while our contestants and I put on our swimsuits... We'll be back shortly."

Tsubaki comes back out wearing a modest brown bikini and sarong. Ms Kashiwagi goes for the black one piece with heels. Hanako goes for surprisedly a pink frilly bikini. Chie walks on stage next wearing yellow and white striped bikini. Tsubaki orders, "Alright, Chie say something so we can get this over and done with!"

"Ah-Aha-ha... Hi," Chie stammers looking embarrassed.

"Ooh," Yosuke comments.

"Yosuke, you sounded like a dirty old man... Chie-senpai is cute, though... Are you dating her?" Kanji exclaims.

"Ah... I'm not going to answer that.. Ask Chie," Yosuke suggests.

"Next up, is Yukiko," Tsubaki informs the audience.

Yukiko walks out wearing a white bikini with a matching mini sarong, "I, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what? This is great," Luke remarks as he relaxes.

"Wow, Yukiko-senpai... She's exactly how I imagined she'd be," Kanji comments.

"Sora and Naoto from the final team, come on down so we can finish this even quicker. Please..." Tsubaki commands.

"Why does always do that with last two people?" Kanji wonders.

"She gets bored," Luke answers.

Tsubaki glances around with one hand on her hip searching for Sora and Naoto, "Huh? Sora! Naoto! Where the bloody hell are you? Come out here now!"

Naoto shouts from backstage, "I'm not coming out! I can't go in front of all those people wearing barely anything!"

"Me neither! I changed my mind about this being okay!" Sora adds.

"Come out here, now! Luke go get at least one of them out here, now or I'll kill you! Now, Ashida!" Tsubaki snaps.

"You took your time noticing I was back," Luke comments.

"Stay backstage, Narukami and Shirogane! It's completely fine by me! The fewer rivals I have to crush, the better," Ms Kashiwagi calls out to the third team.

"Get out there, stop whining! You look fine!" Naoto assures Setsuko as she pushes her onto the stage where... Setsuko chuckles anxiously in her azure blue strapless Bikini top and her blue bikini bottoms and fiddles with her long iridescent silver hair that is styled down. Naoto prompts from back stage, "Say something, Sora."

"Ah... Hi! Now I know how Luke feels when he gets stage fright... This is awful!" Setsuko blurts out much to Luke's distress.

"What? Sis, I don't get stage fright!" Luke proclaims jumping onto the stage with panic.

"You totally do... I thought you moved passed denial," Tsubaki comments.

"I've regressed... I mean what on earth are you talking? There's no way I get stage fright. Sora's just being a difficult," Luke asserts with a confident nod while Sora jaw drops.

"Ashida, you're on a stage right now... Everybody is watching you," Naoto somewhat cruely mentions as she crosses her arms and gets revenge from backstage.

"Huh? Ah! Stage!" Luke jumps off or rather attempts to but Tsubaki grabs him by the collar with a devilish smirk.

Tsubaki informs him, "You're not going anywhere, Ashida..."

Luke sighs heavily but then pales when he looks out at the audience as his anxiety grows. The other girls on stage think this as good payback for Luke's earlier stunts so they make no moves to help him out. Luke experiences a wave of nausea come over him as his pupils dilated in panic. Luke straighten himself up but chuckles uncharacteristically nervously as his heart rate increases and he finds it increasingly difficult to breath.

Luke rubs his suddenly stiff neck muscles as he attempts to think of something to say but his dry mouth makes it extremely hard to even make a sound. Luke's eyebrows twitch as his hand tremor uncontrollably but Luke slaps his other hand down to stop as he attempts to back away to back stage but bumps into Naoto who makes sure Luke stays on stage.

"Aha-ha-ha... Help... Me... Get me off. Let me off... Now, like right now," Luke begs.

"No! You've made your bed, sleep in it!" Naoto scolds him.

"But... But... Ah... Aha-ha-ha! No! Get me off! Now! I can't breathe! I can't breathe... Get me off, get me off, get me off! Please, get me off... Please," Minato pleads as he hyperventilates and paces around the stage.

"I think this has gone far enough. Bro, come on, I'll get you off," Sora decides.

"Yes! Thank you, sis! You're my hero!" Luke hugs her but the audience suddenly starts laughing... Luke's day to going from bad to worse.

Luke freezes as Tsubaki mutters, "Oh dear... I think I regret this now..."

"Wait, they just saw me..." Luke doesn't finish his sentence as blushes, he breaks off laughing but he starts coughing and gradually faints due to lack oxygen and utter fear.

Luke recalls vividly the events of his parents and breaks down. Basically he has a post traumatic stress attack. Safe to say, the girls feel guilty now...

Thirty minutes later, Luke is taken off stage by Sora but the show goes on with everyone gradually coming back out after Luke wakes up and locks himself in a closet. Luke's not too happy with anyone at the moment.

Tsubaki comes out onto stage with Sora after yet another attempt to get Luke to come out of the locked room he barricaded himself in. Luke is terrified of everyone person he sees and is shaking like a leaf. So it's bad. Tsubaki tells the crowd, "Well... I feel bad. Sad new, everyone but Luke won't be coming out again for now."

Yosuke, Riku and Kanji however are backstage waiting for Luke to come out.

"Oh well, I had a feeling that would happen sooner or later... Although, I still feel sorry for the guy," Yosuke admits.

"Yeah, I didn't know he actually had stage fright. I mean, I knew but I didn't take any of that stuff seriously but at least Naoto got up on stage," Kanji grimaces in response.

"Yeah, you're right. I got see Chie, wait I shouldn't say that in front of you," Yosuke nods prior to adding, "Well, speaking about beauty this is a contest... So, it's about time we voted. What are we going to do?"

"I know... We could ask him... Hm, Yosuke. Who are you voting for?" Riku responds.

"Chie... I mean. You tricked me!" Yosuke answer before changing the focus back to Luke to distract everyone, Luke! I know you can hear me! Who're you going for? "

"You're voting for Chie. So you are dating her," Riku assumes.

"Shut up!" Yosuke snaps at Riku Kujikawa and asks Luke, "Who are you voting for, Luke?"

"Tsubaki, she's drop dead gorgeous and I need some brownie points with her," Luke answers through the door like if it's perfectly nature.

"Huh? Is that allowed? She wasn't even in the contest," Yosuke questions.

"Meh, probably not but either way... I don't want to make her angry again. I hate bloody stages! They are the bane of humanity's existence," Minato proclaims.

"C'mon, I want to see who is going to win," Kanji begins to say.

Riku interrupts, "Kanji-kun, you just want to see Team Naoto win, don't you?"

"Ah... You are annoying... Luke, get out of there. Riku's going to start making flirtatious remarks about Sora at any second! C'mon Dude! Save us!" Kanji orders.

"No... No way... I'm staying here, until the end of world if I want to," Luke refuses.

Back on stage a few minutes later, Tsubaki reads out the results, "Thanks for waiting, everyone. The results are in! Looking at the way the vote went... You guys out in the audience had a hard time following the bloody instructions. Choose one team not two teams! It makes it so hard to tally the votes! Though there was lots of different opinions, with most of our contestants having their own fan boys but it appears that the girls were all thinking the same thing and choosing only one girl. Thus the votes were easier to count! Hint, hint! So the clear winner is my good friend, Miss Sora Narukami and the detective... Naoto Shirogane! Naoto's bashful side and Sora's friend's unfortunate fainting spell has seemed to won most of the girls hearts."

"What? I... I..." Naoto blinks with confusion.

"Thanks?" Sora questions.

"They won even though one of them dropped out of the last part... That's so unfair but it's pretty cool," Chie comments.

"I think it's enough that we beat those two hands down," Yukiko reassures her best friend referring to Hanako and Ms Kashiwagi on the last part.

Ms Kashiwagi growls and sobs, "Gr... I... How could I lose a beauty pageant!"

"Ms Kashiwagi... I... I can't believe this!" Hanako wails as she turns to her teacher.

"Neither can I! Oh, Hanako!" Ms Kashiwagi cries out.

"Ms, Ms Kashiwagi!" Hanako bawls her eyes out making Sora and Naoto feel very guilty.

"I gotta go," Naoto announces fleeing to ask Luke if she can join him in hiding in the closet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... Hanako would you the prize, I don't really want to win," Sora offers Hanako the grand prize.

Hanako retorts, "Oh, bug off twig-let! It's not the same! Wait... You said you didn't even want to win!"

Sora uncertainly answers, "Yes..."

Hanako and Ms Kashiwagi are not impressed.

The beauty pageant comes to an end. Then much later in the day, Luke is back to his usual self... Somewhat back to his usual self as he's still a bit jumpy. He flinces at every loud noise but at least he's moved past cowering behind stuff.

Anyway, Naoto, Kanji, Riku, Teddie, Sora, Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie and Luke are hanging out together when Nanako arrives on the scene.

"Oh, big bro and sis!" Nanako exclaims seeing the siblings.

Luke shoulders involuntarily go up but he takes a deep breath and calms himself down before greeting Nanako, "Hello, Nanako-chan."

"Hi, Nanako, nice to see you and uncle here," Sora announces upon seeing Dojima walking up with Nanako.

"Ah, good thing we found you and Luke," Dojima mentions.

"Huh? What's up?" Sora inquires feeling curious.

"I've got to make a business trip to the prefectural office and I won't be back until tomorrow. Shame it had to fall during your school's Culture Festival. Nanako and I were both looking forward to it," Dojima explains before asking, "Sorry to dump this on you and Luke but could you two show Nanako around?"

"Of course, if it's okay with her," Sora nods.

"Would you like to walk around with us too, Nanako-chan?" Yukiko asks her.

"Can I?" Nanako excitedly questions and everyone in the group nods in confirmation.

"Thanks. Then I'm gonna get going," Dojima informs them turning over.

"Have a safe trip," Nanako tells her father.

Dojima turns his head over his shoulder replying, "Yeah. You have fun too, Nanako."

"Okay, dad!" Nanako happily nods as Dojima departs.

Yukiko then turns to Nanako suggesting, "Hey Nanako-chan, why don't you and others all come over and stay at my place tonight?"

"Huh? Huh? Huh? What did you just say, Yuki-chan!" Teddie exclaims his jaw dropped.

"Ooh, a celebration at you inn? I can imagine it now," Riku muses.

"Is that okay with you?" Kanji inquires.

Yukiko smiles and nods, "Uh-huh. I promise you guys a while ago, so yeah... And I kinda owe Luke. Like a lot. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what happened to parents."

"Owe? Big bro, What happened?" Nanako asks Luke.

Luke shakes his head, "Don't ask... It was a fate worst than death."

"Ah... Um," Nanako murmurs with concern.

"Anyway, Yukiko's inn, tonight. Opinions?" Luke changes the subject.

"Sounds like Heaven... Please let this dream come true," Riku remarks.

"That's good, 'cause I want to go to the inn too," Sora smiles at Riku.

"Sora-senpai you know how to make a guy happy," Riku compliments her making her blink and blush in response.

"Can I boil eggs in the hot springs?" Teddie inquires out of the blue.

"What? Eggs?" Luke questions.

"Oh, I should call my Grampa and let him know! It's just one night, right?" Naoto decides.

"C'mon, Nanako-chan. It'll be fun. Everyone will be there," Yukiko encourages Nanako.

"Big bro and sis, can I?" Nanako asks them.

Sora gently answers her, "Yuki-chan's making a kind offer, so why not? However it's still up to you, Nanako."

"Hot springs, here we come... I just hope it doesn't end up that rumored trip to Kyoto that, um... That Junpei Iori of something guy when on," Luke adds.

"Let's go! I wanna spend the night!" Nanako beams.

Teddie jumps for joy, "Whoo-hee! Hot springs! Yukata! Flushed skins!"

"Are you sure it's okay, Yukiko? I mean, isn't it still the busy season?" Chie questions.

"We've had fewer visitors this year... There are some open rooms, too," Yukiko informs.

"Oh, okay... Might as well, then! But, man, when was the last time I stayed at Yukiko's place?" Chie shrugs as she speaks.

In the evening at the Amagi Inn, inside the guys room there is; Luke, Teddie, Kanji, Riku and Yosuke dressed in blue Yukatas and are sitting around a table.

"Aw... We're in different rooms," Teddie complains.

"Well... Duh," Yosuke points out.

"It's one thing is they were next door but they're so far away," Teddie mopes about girls.

"I know such a disappointment," Riku agrees.

"Yukiko said there weren't that many open rooms, so they're up on another floor. First thing they're gonna do is take Nanako-chan to the hot springs," Yosuke tells them.

"Is, is it one of those, 'girls and guys together,' springs?" Teddie asks Yosuke.

"Please let it be one of those... That'll be a dream come true," Riku hopes but he is ignored by everyone in the room.

"I don't wanna take more than one bath if I don't have to. Why don't we take a dip before we hit the sack?" Kanji suggests.

"Yeah," Yosuke agrees.

"I have a bad feeling about this for no apparent reason," Luke murmurs to himself.

"Why?" Riku asks Luke but Kanji speaks before Luke can answer.

"By the way... What's up with this room? It looks pretty expensive," Kanji inquires looking around the room.

"Oh, you thought so too? Normally a room like this wouldn't be open during the busy season... I was trying not to think about it but... You don't think something happened here, do you?" Yosuke comments.

"The place isn't haunted," Luke yawns as he adjusts his signature headphones.

"Really?" Yosuke raises a eyebrow but he jumps when the phone starts to ring. Yosuke orders, "Gee-geez, that freaked me out! You, you answer it, Kanji!"

"What... What're you freaking out for?" Kanji inquires as he gets up to answer the phone but Kanji's hands are shaky as he answers the phone, "Hello? Oh, I see! Cool, thanks!"

"Oh, my... Geez, really you two are pathetic," Riku shakes his head.

Kanji then places the phone back and reports to the other guys, "That was the front desk."

"Yes, what did they say?" Luke asks as he lowers his music volume.

"Said the hot springs should be pretty empty right now," Kanji answers.

"Wow, Amagi Inn, great service... I broke out in a cold sweat," Yosuke sighs.

"Why Ashida-kun told you this place isn't haunted?" Riku questions.

"Well c'mon then, let's go wash it off," Kanji advises before going out the door.

As Yosuke follows Kanji out the door, Teddie tells Luke, "I can't wait to take a bath with everyone. We'll all face the same way and wash each other's back and we're gonna sing songs while looking at Mt Fuji, right?"

"I don't know? Never been to one," Luke admits.

"That's a bath house, it's a bit different," Riku enlightens Teddie.

"Man, everything on this side is so fun. It's all thanks to you, Sensei Luke and Sensei Sora for bringing people over to my side. Thank you, both," Teddie remarks.

"No problem," Luke shrugs.

"Why are you thanking me? I hardly talk to you," Riku points out to Teddie

"C'mon! The elevator's here!"Y osuke calls out to Teddie, Riku and Luke from outside the room.

"I still have a bad feeling about this," Luke mentions.

"What's the worst that can happened?" Riku questions.

"Last year there was this one story I listened too. Involved a group of male students who met their worst nightmare. They were executed by the Ice Queen," Luke informs.

"You only listen to a ghost story, great," Riku assumes.

Meanwhile the girls consisting of; Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, Nanako, and Sora are currently enjoying their time in the hot spring.

Naoto steps into the hot springs commenting that, "This place is larger than expected."

Yukiko and Chie nod in agreement as they already been to this hot spring before while Nanako looks up to the sky saying, "Wow... I can see the stars!"

"Huh? Where's Suki-chan?" Chie asks.

"I'll go get her," Naoto responds as she runs back into the change room and drags Sora out with her telling her, "Geez... Suki, there's no point in being embarrassed now."

"Wait, Naoto-chan.. It's just that my last hot springs trip, didn't go so well," Sora explains thinking Kyoto where a repeat of an old story happened.

Naoto helps push Sora into the hot springs room saying, "Get inside!"

"Geez, this can't possibly end well," Sora sighs.

"Oh, I see," Chie remarks looking at Sora.

"Oh I see the truth comes out... You actually bound your chest when you wear swimsuits that's... I didn't believe that until now," Yukiko mentions inspecting Sora.

"What's gotten into you all?" Naoto puzzles as Sora hugs her chest.

Later when the girls are actually in the hot springs' water, Sora is some distance away from everyone one else in the group. Naoto tells Sora, "Come on over, there's plenty of room, Sora-senpai."

"Huh? Oh... Oh, okay." Sora reluctantly agrees and moves closer the group.

Naoto inquires, "Wow, Sora-senpai, your skin looks so soft. Can I touch it?"

"Huh? Um... Should they be doing this to you?" Sora mumbles and nervously nods as Rise as well as Chie and Yukiko gather around her.

"Wow, it really is smooth," Yukiko realizes touching Sora skin her back.

"You're so lucky. You have such fair skin and silky hair," Chie compliments Sora.

"No unneeded body fat, either. I'm jealous," Yukiko adds.

"Eek! Hey, where are you touching?" Sora pales as the girls swarm her. Sora adjusts her towel as she decides to escape by talking to Nanako, "Ahem, Nanako-chan! Um... Are you okay with staying over at someone else's place like this? Are having fun?"

"Yeah! It's lot of fun big sis! At home as you know, I'm always alone until big bro and you come back," Nanako assures her.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry that we don't get there sooner," Sora apologizes feeling a little guilty.

"Don't worry, big sis! I'm good at staying home alone. I always do what my dad tells me, like not opening the door for strangers," Nanako reassures Sora.

"That's a good habit, Nanako. You should never open the door to strangers when you're home all alone," Sora tells Nanako.

"Thanks, Sora!" Nanako beams.

"I bet Dojima-san's so proud of you," Naoto tells Nanako.

"Hey, Nanako-chan. Do you want to swim around?" Yukiko asks Nanako.

"Can I?" Nanako eyes widen.

Yukiko nods, "I've been swimming here since I was young."

"Do you still do it?" Nanako wonders.

"Huh? Umm..." Yukiko hesitates.

"Hmm... Why are you hesitating?" Chie questions.

Sora then suddenly exclaims, "C'mon, let's race to the other side! Whoever loses owes everyone a fruit milk!"

"I lemon soda," Yukiko requests.

"Uh, what? Me too!" Chie exclaims.

"Melon soda for me, I suppose," Naoto goes with the flow.

A little later Sora announces, "Check out my dead man's float."

Sora pretends to be a dead person floating on water with her white towel still one. Nanako then remarks, "Wow! Big sis, you're good!"

However suddenly the sound of the door sliding open and Teddie voice exclaims surprises the girls, "Ooh, what a giant spring! I'll show you all my Teddie-paddle!"

Teddie the runs and jumps into the water but crashes into Yukiko who reacts, "Ow! What the... Huh?"

Luke, Yosuke and Kanji walk up to the hot springs edge with white towel around their waist. Luke's and Riku's impressive tone and muscular abdomens makes Yukiko and Chie almost swoon. Both the guys and the girls are very shocked to see each other.

"I knew this a bad idea," Minato mutters under his breath.

"You were right. I'm leaving. I need my face," Riku decides before doing so.

"You... You, you guys?" Chie stutters.

"Riku left... Wait why do I sound disappointed?" Sora mumbles to herself

Yosuke goes red as he stares at Chie in nothing but her white towel, "What? Why... Why, why are you girls here!"

"That, That's my line!" Chie snaps.

"I'm sorry but you guys are dead!" Sora shouts as a cold dark aura surround her.

"Oh, snap... Repeat of that horror but hey at least the Mitsuru Kirijo, the ice queen of legend is not here," Luke reflects.

"Girls let me teach you Mitsuru-senpai's execution method. I know her company is closely involved with the government department where my parents work," Sora announces as her controlled fury allows her to basically make the world do what she pleases. This including sending an almost alive torrent of water at the guys using only her mind.

"Wow... Reality manipulation does have a lot of uses," Naoto remarks.

"Yeah... As you're leader I will advise my fellow girls that you should... Grab something pelt it at them with all your might!" Sora commands. The girls obey and Sora using her mind over matter powers to launch anything else she can find to throw at them repeatedly at them.

"Well, see ya! I didn't want to be here anyhow," Luke calmly dodges the objects with ease and exits. he and Riku have more brains than the other guys.

Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie however continue to get pelted with objects again and again.

Teddie shouts, "Retreat!

"It's an honest mistake!" Kanji claims as he blushes red which almost makes the girls stop but Kanji then looks at Naoto up and down. The onslaught continues.

"We're not gonna forget this!" Yosuke yells at the girls.

"I wouldn't want you to!" Naoto roars as she and the other girls force the guys to cower.

Yosuke still however sneaks a look at Chie thinking that she's still beautiful even when she's furious with him. Sora then opens the exit with her mind and send the guys sailing through it. Sora then shakes her herself and dunks her head in the water in order to calm herself down.

"We'll have to punish them more later but Sora thanks for the tips," Chie decides.

"Wow, you got 'em good, big sis! Can you teach me how to do?" Nanako wonders.

"Ah... I don't how," Sora admits shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, sis... Naoto, you got them too!" Nanako beams.

"My aim's pretty deadly, huh?" Naoto considers before shaking her as she blushes andw wonders out loud, "I wonder if they caught a glimpse."

Yukiko realizes, "Oh... It's actually the guys' turn to use the springs now. I got the times mixed up... Aha-ha-aha-ha!"

"Are you serious? Whoops, I think we went too far with them," Chie worries.

"That was my fault, I let my anger get the best of me," Sora admits.

"Er... What should we do?" Naoto inquires.

Chie assures them, "Oh, it'll be fine as long as we keep quiet about it! This'll just be between us girls!"

"Do you want to race again, Nanako-chan?" Yukiko inquires changing the topic.

Now back with boys who are back in their blue yukatas and are miserable except for Riku and Luke both of whom got out early. Luke hums to the music on his headphones.

"Damn it... I totally blew it with Chie..." Yosuke laments hanging his head.

Luke informs Yosuke, "Oh, don't worry, Yosuke. Chie will forgive you. Actually she probably already has."

Riku announces coming into the room, "I checked the schedule again. The hot springs was supposed to be for men at the time."

"No... I blew it! Chie's going to never want to talk to me again," Yosuke sobs.

"I just told you that she... Oh, why do I bother?" Luke wonders.

"I don't know why but my head's all bumpy," Teddie complains.

"Those are lumps from the pails whacking you in head. You got lumps, man. Aha-ha... ha..." Kanji answers him before sighing.

"No, those lumps are only there because you don't know how to dodge properly," Luke mutters under his breath.

"Yeah, you guys should have seen that coming," Riku points out.

"Hey... Ah, guys? Did you, uh... See anything?" Yosuke inquires.

"No," Kanji replies sounding disappointed.

"None whatsoever," Teddie despairs.

"I did. Their furious faces," Luke announces.

"That's disappointing, I was hoping for a good discussion," Riku sighs.

"Damn it... I lead a cursed life... Let's just go to bed," Yosuke laments.

"Hold it, Senpai. Do you, hear something?" Kanji questions.

Luke lift his head up as he listens for some kind of sound and lowers his headphones' volume and soon enough he the sound of someone snoring like a ghost. Luke lowers his head again and puts the volume back up without a word.

"What... What was that?" Yosuke asks glancing up.

"Sounds like snoring," Riku tells them but they don't listen to him.

Teddie sits up mentioning, "I... I heard it too!"

"Don't tell me... Is there one here?" Kanji questions showing himself to fearful.

"'One here?' One what? Dude, what are you talking about? Ha, ha," Yosuke chuckles withe anxiety in his tone.

"This room... It's the one that announcer was staying in before she died! My mum was talking about it!" Kanji elaborates.

"Oh God, you said it! I was trying to block it out and you had to go and say it! So, so that''s why there's talismans here... Yukiko, that witch tempted us here knowing full well... Damn it! First the hot spring, now this! We've been completely suckered!" Yosuke complains.

"Yep and that's only what's happened this evening... The scourge of our planet... Was also present during our Culture Festival earlier today," Luke comments.

"Do you mean that stages are the scourge?" Riku questions making Luke flinch.

"Yes, their the bane of existence... Don't say that word, please... Hard to believe this has been one day," Luke nods and heavily sighs.

Another ghostly sounding wail cries out making Kanji swear, "Oh hell! There's no way I'm sleeping through this!"

"Cool, we might get to meet a ghost," Luke muses.

"No Luke, not cool... Ghosts are not good. Ghost are bad!" Yosuke informs him.

"But I like the idea of talking to dead people... Actually now think about it... I actually have some repressed memories of talking to dead people when I was at the orphanage. There was a lot of new ghosts everyday," Luke recalls which seriously freaks out everyone.

"That can't be normal," Riku comments.

Teddie jumps to his feet shouting, "I've made up my mind! I'm going to Yuki-chan's room! I can't sleep soundly unless I'm watching everyone's sleeping faces as I drift off. Especially after the, 'orphanage of hell,' ghost story!"

"What? Sleeping faces! Are you gonna sneak into their room? You can't be," Yosuke reacts but is cut off by the sound of the, 'ghost,' sobs.

Luke mutters, "That's so not a ghost. Ghost talk to you and annoy you into mildly liking them but then they turn out to be evil after all."

"Are you trying to scare them?" Riku asks Luke who shrugs.

"Hey, what should we do?" Yosuke wonders.

"Let's go, I'm sure they won't mind. Because that sound's loud," Luke advises.

"I'm staying, no way am I risking my life," Riku decides.

"Damn, that was fast," Kanji comments.

"Dude, seriously! I can't stay here!" Yosuke proclaims.

"Alright-y! It'll be a surprise awakening for them!" Teddie declares as the four of them proceed to sneak in the girl's room at the inn.

Later when the guys except for Riku are in the, 'girls,' room; Teddie in his bear suit and using a weird creepy voice whispers, "Good morning, everyone...It's a surprise awakening... No, a surprise break-in. This is Teddie, reporting in!"

"When did you put that on?" Yosuke questions.

"I feel awkward without it... So I always bring it," Teddie explains still in a weird voice.

"Stop talking like that!" Yosuke quietly demands.

"Oh, check it out, a hairbrush and it's got long strands of hair on it!" Kanji points out.

Yosuke cringes, "You're really into this, aren't you?"

"Damn straight. It's time I got revenge for the campout!" Kanji replies.

"Hey, good point! Alright, I'll get my revenge too," Yosuke muses.

"Should I mention... No, I'll see how it plays out," Luke ponders.

"A... A toothbrush!" Teddie exclaims in whispered tones.

"Holy moly... My heart's pounding but what about Nanako-chan?" Yosuke mentions.

"She's not in..." Luke starts to say but Teddie interrupts.

Teddie interrupts saying, "Don't worry! Nanako-chan is a magnanimous girl!"

"Well, that's true but try not to wake her up. She's not part of our revenge scheme," Yosuke advises Teddie.

"Um, still we're in the wrong roo..." Luke starts.

Teddie cuts Luke off once again before laying down, "Ooh... I finally reached the futons! They're fast asleep! Excuse me... Yuki-chan, I'm scared of the ghosts!"

"Alright... I can do this too... Time to prove I'm a man! Sora-senpai, be gentle!" Kanji announces but strangely Luke's reaction just a face palm as Kanji lies down.

"Yosuke, look at the futons and think before you act," Luke suggests.

Yosuke finally catches on, "Huh? One, two... Where's the rest of the futons?"

There is a clicking sound and the light come on. Ms Kashiwagi sits up in her futon dressed in a yukata murmuring, "Mmm... What's going on?"

Hanako in the other futon awakes, "Geez... Oh my! So that's how you guys are? Aw! You should've said so!"

Teddie and Kanji quickly realize their mistake with a lot of panic. Ms Kashiwagi increases Kanji's and Teddie's anxiety, "Mmm... Such naughty boys!"

"Aa-aa-aa-ah! Ugh! Begone!" Teddie screams.

"Holy hell!" Kanji shouts.

"I don't think there's such a thing," Luke remarks amused.

"Don't touch me!" Kanji continues as him and Teddie flee towards Luke and Yosuke.

Yosuke tells Luke, "Thanks for the save, buddy."

"No problem," Luke shrugs.

"We were crying our poor eyes out until now, you know? We thought there were no men who appreciated our beauty. Alright, boys... I'm all yours and not a word about this to anyone! Ashida, you can go first player," Ms Kashiwagi informs them.

"This'll be the reason why Riku-kun did not come," Luke realizes.

"Come here, next tiger! Luke, you're mine if you want," Hanako beckons with cat meow.

Luke shakes his head and places his headphones on before strolling out. Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie follow and later overtake him on their way to their room.

Meanwhile at the same time... After Nanako has been sent to bed, the girls including, Naoto, Sora, Yukiko and Chie are relaxing in the hot spring of the Amagi Inn.

"Ah... This feels great! I love, love, love being able to take a bath any time I want!" Chie announces with delight.

"How's Nanako-chan?" Yukiko asks Sora who is re-entering the water.

"Fast asleep, I sang her a lullaby," Sora replies.

Chie informs the girls, "Hey, did you know Ms Kashiwagi and Hanako-san were staying in the room next to ours? Those two seem to get along really well... I'm surprised."

"They come and stay here now and again. Usually they come to cry when something breaks their hearts," Yukiko reveals.

"Huh. I guess they were really devastated from losing toSora-senpai and I," Naoto realizes.

"Please don't bring that up again, Hanako threw ten slush puppies at me... The first five were okay but ten was just excessive. Who knew they were that cold... I've would have caught a cold if it weren't for this hot spring," Sora shivers.

"Well, they do make a good team," Chie refers to Kashiwagi and Hanako.

"Who?" Yukiko asks.

"Kashiwagi and Hanako," Naoto informs her.

"Oh. I get it," Yukiko nods.

"Are you sure you weren't blonde in a past life?" Chie asks her best friend.

"No, I don't think blonde hair would suit me," Yukiko disagrees.

Naoto enlightens Yukiko, "That's not what she meant."


	37. Chapter 37 - Luke x Tsubaki

Disclaimer : I own nothing

On morning of the 31st of October, the protagonist returns home from the Amagi Inn but thankfully they has the day off today because of the Culture Festival. Sora gets a call from Yosuke who wants advice on how to make Chie like him again. Sora asks him why he is asking her when she is supposed to mad with him too. Yosuke wonders about this but the answers that he has no idea and begs Sora to help him.

Sora relents after much begging on Yosuke's part, "Chie-chan told me that she really liked you when you were playing the guitar during that Junes thing. She also told Luke that she would love to hear you sing to her. So I advise you to learn a ballad or something. Ciao! I still haven't forgave you!"

Sora hangs up on Yosuke who gets straight to work. He ends up singing a translated version Just the Way I'm Not, by All Time Low for Chie. She likes it. In the afternoon, however Yosuke then realizes he has to work at Junes today... He hurries to Junes.

Luke gets a phone call from Kanji asking him on advice how to make up to Naoto for what happened yesterday. Luke hangs up on him. Riku also calls Luke for advice about Sora. Luke wonders why people want to ask him for advice before telling Riku Sora likes guys who can cook. Riku is inspired until Luke points out Riku is a terrible cook and hangs up on him also. Luke considers to ring Yosuke on advice on how make it up Yukiko for yesterday but then he remembers the stage incident and how she didn't help him. He believes they are even now.

That morning Sora works at the day care center but a few hours later when Eri Miniami comes to pick up Yuuta she tells Sora, "Miss Sora, um... Thank you for taking care of my Yuuta..."

Yuuta interrupts telling Sora, "Miss Sora, This Phoenix Ranger Featherman R costume of Red Hawk is great! But... Well, today's my last day! I'm not coming here anymore!"

"Oh, really?" Sora blinks surprised.

Eri elaborates,"Yuuta told me... 'We need time,' he said... It's funny, isn't it? I mean, he's absolutely right."

"That's right!" Yuuta cheers.

Eri nods before explaining, "We were talking... We thought that maybe we could try to become a family little by little. In order for that to work, I think we need to spend more time together. So, today's the last day he'll be here. When Yuuta's done with school, we'll spend time together at the house."

"It's for best," Sora smiles bitterly-sweetly at them.

"Thank you. We owe it all to you but sadly, this is goodbye for us," Eri responds before handing Sora a clover bookmark, "I want to give you this. It's a four-leaf clover I found long ago and made into a bookmark... I've already got my happiness. You can have it. I hope you find someone nice. I don't mean a lover... I mean, someone that you value enough to protect... 'I'd do anything for them!' You know, someone like that."

"Thank you, I'm sure I will," Sora nods with smile.

"TV... Spiritual lectures... I was so stupid back then... I was trying to find ways to satisfy myself without caring about others but there was no way I would have truly been content if the people dear to me weren't content also... I was scared but I've learned my lesson now. I won't just try and escape into my own personal time," Eri confesses.

"Yeah!" Yuuta encourages his step-mum.

Eri grins, "So today is out graduation ceremony!"

"Yeah!" Yuuta happily nods in agreement.

"Thank you so much," Eri tells Sora.

"Thanks so much!" Yuuta adds.

Sora assures the pair as the social link of Temperance Arcana maxes out, "No, thank you, it was good getting to know both of you... I'm going to miss you two."

"All right, let's go home, shall we? Want to hold hands?" Eri asks Yuuta.

Yuuta blush and exclaims, "I'll race you!"

As Yuuta runs off Eri calls after him, "Hey, go east on me, Yuuta!" Eri then briefly turns back to Sora saying, "Then... I'll be going now. It's a small town, so I'm sure we'll meet again. I'll be a better mother when you see me next time, so be surprised, okay? So long, Miss Sora and thank you."

Sora laughs and calls out to Eri as Sora watches Eri and Yuuta race home, "Okay, I hope I see you and Yuuta again some day!"

After Sora finishes up work at the day care center and she receives a call from Yosuke who is happy that she picked up, "Thank goodness! I knew I could count on you to pick up! You're free today, right? Can you and Luke give me a hand here? I'm begging you!"

"Why? What happened?" Sora questions.

"The Halloween Fair Starts at Junes today. We're nowhere near ready! We have the decorations but I can't fins the floor manager and I have no idea who to ask for help. You're the only one could think of! Again, I'm sorry about yesterday... Sora... Please, I'm begging you!" Yosuke explains pleading to Sora.

"Alright, I'll help you," Sora relents without putting up much a resistance.

"Yes! Sora! I owe you one, Sora!" Yosuke cheers.

"Maybe more than one but that's debatable," Sora mutters.

"Okay, I owe you heaps. Free food, I'll buy some at some point. I'll see you at the food court... " Yosuke tells Sora.

"See you there," Sora informs Yosuke and hangs up her phone.

At Junes food court, Sora has roped Luke who has on previously having lunch with Yukiko (don't worry Luke cooked) into helping her help out Yosuke with putting up the Halloween decorations. Luke and Sora are dressed up for Halloween.

Luke is dressed as a magician, wearing a huge black top hat with a blue band, a white chemise along with black suspenders, black pants and a black cape with a blue underside to it. Sora is dressed as a witch, wearing a huge black witches' hat, a green choker necklace, elaborated buckled black boots, along with white and black gothic lolita dress.

Yosuke is dressed in his usual Junes uniform combination as he announces, "Ugh, my back hurts but I'm finally done."

"We're done, too," Luke reports.

"Bro, you hardly did any but 'supervise,' us doing all the work while you sat back and listened to music," Sora points out.

"You are finished now, though," Luke counters taking his headphones off.

"I guess, yes I am finished," Sora admits with a sigh.

"Ooh, perfect timing! We really are a well-oiled machine, huh?" Yosuke comments.

"Whatever you say," Sora chuckles.

"But wow... Sora, that costume's a good fit for you," Yosuke compliments her.

"Really!" Setsuko exclaims blushing furiously with delight.

"Uh-huh. It's so natural on you that it looks like your everyday outfit," Yosuke confirms.

"Leave it to me," Sora vows.

"Ha-ha, what kind of boast is that? Anyway, you were a lifesaver, once again! Thank you, Sora! Though I wished I could of have asked Chie... Would have been cool to see her in Halloween costume" Yosuke grins as he informs.

"Stop dreaming, Hanamura. Chie would never have agreed to wear a costume for in public," Luke remarks before adding gesturing to Teddie who has jack o' lantern head over his bear suit, "Then again, she might have agreed if she got to see Ted like this...

"It looks like he's having fun," Sora notes as Teddie is handing out balloons to kids.

"Guess he's like our store mascot now," Yosuke muses about Teddie.

Then suddenly a Junes employee in a gray business suit comes running up to Yosuke asking him, "Huh? Hey, Yosuke-kun... What's going on here?"

"Oh, there you are! These are the decorations for the Halloween Fair," Yosuke starts to explain however he gets cut off.

The Junes employee tells Yosuke, "Huh? Aha-ha, c'mon Yosuke-kun. That got canceled a while ago."

"What?" Yosuke questions with disbelief.

"Hm? I thought you were there for the morning meeting when they announced it. Ha-ha, well, maybe you were still groggy since it was so early," the Junes employee mentions.

"No, I wasn't told there was a meeting," Yosuke points out.

"Hm? Oh, I was meant to ring you... Oops, I forgot. Well, I'll be counting on you to clean this up," the Junes employee informs to a shattered Yosuke before adding, "This is amazing, though. Did you three do all this yourselves?"

"Kinda," Sora answers with a grimace.

"If you were going to work this hard, maybe we should have gone through with it," the Junes employee muses as he walks away.

"That sucks. Good luck, you two," Luke wishes them as he puts his headphones on.

"Yosuke, I'm so sorry," Sora gives Yosuke a sympathetic look.

"Stop looking at me like that. You're only making it worse," Yosuke laments.

Yosuke apologized to Sora repeatedly after they finished cleaning up while Luke slacked off. Yosuke also gives Sora a thank-you gift which were a set of Halloween costumes that didn't get to be used.

Afterwards, the protagonists return home to Dojima's where they watch the news that is on the TV with Nanako. Nanako mentions, "It's cold today."

"Really?" Luke ponders.

However the announcer on TV speaks attracting the trio attention, **_"Now for our next story... Mr Kozai of the Environmental Concern Society visited a local elementary school to investigate the effects of the fog. Think fog has appeared frequently in Inaba over the past few years and the cause of it has yet to be determined. There's been much conjecture on the origin of this fog and some are concerned about its effects on the human body. Town officials believe it highly unlikely that the fog could be harmful. One official suggested that the concern is largely tied to public anxiety in response to the recent murders. Oh hearing about the phenomenon, Mr Kozai visited the local elementary school to investigate its effects. He interviewed the children playing happily in the fog about their health and any anxieties they were facing..."_**

"Oh, that man came to my school," Nanako tells the protagonists.

**_"Upon completing the investigation, Mr Kozai issued a statement. "In this day and age, one must stay aware of even slight changes in the environment and react politically. Today, I talked with a young student who spoke her own mind, free from the influence of those around her. It was an attitude and an example that we as adults can learn from. Our primary concern should always be to protect these children's futures.' On that note, Mr Kozai ended his statement. The assembled parents applauded but some raised concerns that it was a show to attract voters in the next election..."_** The announcer on the news continues to report.

Nanako sneezes and mentions, "My head hurts..."

"Bless you... Hmm... You look a little red, let me feel your forehead," Sora responds before feeling her forehead. _She has a high fever_, Sora realizes with concern.

"Is Nanako, okay, sis?" Luke asks with worry in his eyes.

"Yes, I think it's best if we put you to bed, Nanako," Sora tells Nanako.

"Okay," Nanako nods looking unwell.

"That's not a good sign, come on little sis, Nanako," Luke tells Nanako.

Luke picks Nanako up in his arms and carries her to the sofa and gives her some medicine while Sora got some pillows and a blanket for Nanako. Luke and Sora sit down in front of the sofa watching over Nanako.

"Hey, big bro and sis... Are you two... Are you two going back home in spring? It's going to be winter soon. If it snows, can we make a snowman? We can play a lot..." Nanako weakly asks the protagonists.

Luke and his other sister figure, Sora nod in agreement making Nanako weakly smile.

"Let's play all the time until spring..." Nanako mentions before drifting asleep.

"We should take Nanako to her bed later but we should let her rest for a bit first," Luke advises as he's done the nurse the sick person job a few times this year.

It's Tuesday and Nanako is feeling much better thus the Luke and Sora go back at school however...

Luke spends most of the day locked in the janitor's closet hiding from the student body who found much delight in reminding the poor unfortunate soul of Luke of yesterday's fiasco. Although Sora during lunchtime promises that she and Luke will help Naoto out after school. At a picnic table near the Samegawa River where the protagonists and Naoto are pondering the mystery of the white cards.

Naoto deduces that, "These cards came from Shiroku Store. When I talked with the owner, her description matched the one you gave me. This 'Phantom Thief,' purchased these cards mere days before handing one to you..."

"If that's the case, it's hard to imagine that any elaborate process was performed on the card. Although, I do smell the faint, lingering scent of citrus," Sora nods and comments.

"A very weak cologne, perhaps," Naoto theorizes.

Nanako notices the three of them so she runs up and asks, "Huh? Big bro... Sis and Naoto? What are you three doing?"

Luke shrugs, "Not sure..."

"Er... What, are we doing, really?" Naoto sighs.

"That card is blank. Are you writing a letter?" Nanako inquires.

"No, we received this... This card holds a secret... Perhaps. What do you think, Nanako-chan?" Naoto tells Nanako.

"Huh! A secret?" Nanako exclaims.

"I'll give you a hint; it smells like citrus... Like an orange or even a lemon," Sora gives Nanako a hint so Nanako can help them out.

"It doesn't say anything but it smells like an orange or lemon?" Nanako ponders before realizing the answer, "I know! It's invisible ink, right? We did that in our science class!"

Naoto is shocked, "Impossible... He used such a basic ruse?"

"It kinda worked," Luke points out.

"Hmph...Luke-kun, your house is closer. Let's go test it out now! Thank you, Nanako-chan. You're a better detective than I," Naoto announces.

"Really? Yay!" Nanako cheers.

"Wait... Sora's house is right next door why can't we go there?" Luke asks Naoto.

"We have more pressing matter at hand! Let's worry about that later," Naoto replies.

"That wasn't even remotely an answer," Luke complains.

Nanako waves goodbye as to the trio as she goes to a friend's house to play while the trio head to Dojima's residence. There Naoto toasts the card with the fire from the stove and burnt letters appeared on the once blank card.

"It really was invisible ink," Naoto blinks in shock.

"Yeah, the citrus juices stain the paper burn first, making the writing legible. Simple ye still genius, really... It you think about," Luke remarks.

"Damn... A grown man, employing such childish tricks!" Naoto grumbles.

"This sentence here," Sora points out as she read the words on the card, "_Eating letters with a red face. _What does that mean?"

"'Eating letters with a red face?' This is..." Naoto questions trying to solve the riddle.

"A riddle obviously..." Luke yawns.

"Don't be a smart, Ashida! The answer would be?" Naoto scolds.

"A mailbox," Luke answers.

"Ah, I see... Indeed that makes sense now you've said it. Ah, Luke... You must be good with riddles," Naoto smirks seeming like she's having fun.

"There's a red mailbox in the shopping district, next to Daidara's Metalworks," Sora swiftly informs Naoto.

"Let's go! There's not a moment to waste," Naoto commands.

Luke discovers, "Do I have to come or... Well I think that's a yes..."

Next to Daidara's Metalworks in the shopping district, Luke, Naoto and Sora discover the red mailbox. Naoto manages to find something hidden behind the mail box and she remarks in amazement, "This is... Grampa had this? Why did he keep it?"

"Good, you got it back," Luke comments.

Naoto nods looking down, "Huh? Oh... Yes."

"What is it?" Sora inquires.

"I made this... When I was child... It's a... A detective badge," Naoto admits while feeling quite embarrassed.

"I thinks it's pretty cool," Luke admits.

"It has no function, though," Naoto points out before saying, "A petty challenge and the prize was this stolen detective badge... I have an idea who the Phantom Thief might be but none as to his motive... This is an important case to me and yet... Without you two and Nanako-chan, I'd never have cracked it."

"I'm pretty sure you would have figured it out," Sora assures Naoto.

"Well... Let me amend my previous statement as without you all... I wouldn't had bothered to try and solve this case. You both have my gratitude," Naoto confesses with slight smile.

"Thanks for letting us tag along, detective," Luke replies.

"So what now?" Sora inquires.

"Normally, I'd think this isn't the time to play along with such games but... I think I'll let this play out and if possible could you two..." Naoto starts to request.

"Let's do it," Sora announces.

"Good... That's a relief. How about you Luke? Are you in?" Naoto responds.

Luke nods, "Of course."

"Yes, let's... Um... Tsubaki's behind you," Naoto tells Luke.

"What? Huh?" Luke spins around casually to face Tsubaki who then proceeds to drag him to Yasogami school band rehearsal. Naoto and Sora watch on for a moment before they start walking towards Naoto's grandfather house.

"He is rather entertaining, isn't he?" Naoto mentions.

"Yeah, bro's a character. Hm... Naoto-chan, did you see Kanji-kun other day? He told me you stopped by," Sora inquires.

"Yes... Why are you asking me this?" Naoto questions.

"I heard saw your new phone strap. It has Kanji-kun written all over it. So detail... Did you two talk or did..." Sora answers.

Naoto blushes and interrupting Sora to say it was nothing and see has no idea why Sora would think otherwise. Sora however keeps pestering Naoto about it. Naoto eventually admits Kanji noticed her blue cap's thread was getting loose so he fixed it for her.

"That's it..." Sora looks disappointed.

"What? What did you want to happened between Kanji-kun and I?" Naoto asks.

They continue their discussion.

Now back to Luke...

After band rehearsal, (in which no mentions Luke's Sunday meltdown due to his stage fright much to his very apparent relief) Tsubaki takes Luke down to the shore of the Samegawa River despite it being a rainy afternoon.

"Hm, the rain has almost let up," Tsubaki notes before commanding Luke, "Luke, get over here already!"

"Fine... Coming, I was hacking some government files... I do have part time jobs to do sometimes," Luke mentions strolling on over to Tsubaki.

"This is where I usually practice my violin... There's never anyone around, so I can relax while I play," Tsubaki tells Luke.

"Yeah, I can see why? It's beautiful here," Luke comments.

"I dragged you here today to tell you something... I think, you need to be more selfish. From what I've learnt from about you... Luke, you hardly ever expressed your emotions often... You've just let them build up inside of you for so long... I know you are trying to protect yourself from conflicts by just avoiding them but sometimes it's important to argue about something you truly care about. In fact sometimes it's good for you," Tsubaki reveals to Luke who nods.

"I think, you're right. I'm slowly realizing that... Actually, no that's a lie... I known that I let things build up inside me far too much for my entire life but I was too... Um... Scared to admit it. I don't like admitting I'm afraid. It makes feel so weak. I've haven't been the bravest guy recently but the reason why I freaked out on stage during the Culture Festival was that I... I didn't want to hate me... I hate to admit it but I'm a people pleaser. I tend to give people what they need or want. I feel that I owe it to the world to make up for killing a bad man... I know, he was a murder but I believe killing someone makes you worst then the one you kill. So I got to do a lot to make for my sin... I supposed I lost myself in the process. That's probably why I think that I can avoid getting hurt like back then if I go with flow... I never liked doing things the hard way but then... I stopped trying to deny my past. I accepted the truth. That I need to understand that I what I'm doing is not atoning for my sins, if fact it was just punishing myself. I'm worse than Sora was in many way with what I did... Though, I don't I won't have gone very far without you Tsubaki. I've been keeping a lot of rather uncool emotions buried inside. In fact, the real me is kind of insane. So be warned," Luke monologues.

Tsubaki smiles at Luke, "Ha! Well, you should also be warned... My real self can be pretty selfish. I want people to noticed me but I can never make this first move. See selfish, right? However you changed that for me. I can make the first move now but unfortunately I still make some bad moves, though. I sorry about the whole stage thing... You confided in me like I confided in you but I didn't pay attention to your feelings. I knew you had them... I just didn't pay close enough attention. I promise, I'lll try to get better for you. Since you helped me do a lot things and I owe you..."

"You've helped me plenty too. You forced me to push past my fear and on top of that you let me hang out with you but most importantly, you make me look myself in the eye. I never had anyone that makes me so blatantly honest before except for Sora-chan but she doesn't count. Tsubaki, you helped me hear my inner voice," Luke informs her.

"So, from now on... Luke, are you not going to pretend that you don't care what happens anymore?" Tsubaki inquires.

"Ah, no. I'm still going to pretend. I have image to keep up but I think I will express my emotions and stuff a tad more than I used to... Around friend, family and those I care about," Luke answers.

"And you owe it all to me," Tsubaki beams.

"I'm pretty sure there was other people too," Luke mutters.

"Just say thank you!" Tsubaki orders.

"Thank you, Tsubaki for humiliating me repeating on the stages," Luke reluctantly obeys.

"Ashida! Ugh, you infuriated me but um... That being said, um... There's something, else... Luke-kun I... Um... Luke, I, I... Ah," Tsubaki stammers while blushing pink.

"I think I may have a hunch, as to what you might be trying to say... I love you, too," Luke smirks with a carefree attitude.

"Huh? Luke... Yes... That hunch was correct, player... Um, I feel, the same way," Tsubaki blushes redder as she responds.

"So, I guess that makes it official. Your my girlfriend and joining my harem. Membersjip order second!" Luke remarks almost cheerfully to Tsubaki.

"Oh, Luke! I can't believe that I've fallen for you! Ugh, you're annoying!" Tsubaki exclaims.

"Ha! True... Well, then... You wanna walk home together?" Luke inquires.

"Sigh, there's no turning back... I love you yet I hate you... Walk me home," Tsubaki replies taking Luke's hand in her own. Tsubaki pauses, "Wait, who is the first member of your harem! Who on earth would be stupid enough to do that?"

"You and Marie," Luke answers with smirk.

"Who the hell is Marie?" Tsubaki Medea demands.

"You'll like her. You're both tsundere types," Luke informs her.

Luke that evening; he is tutoring Shu Nakajima who is a good student as always. Shu asks Luke, "I've memorized this formula but what exactly does it mean in real life?"

"Well, the real life applications are..." Luke goes on to explain the problem.

A hour or so later, Shu remarks during a study break, "These equation can be used in a bunch of different situation, huh? The people who came up with them were geniuses... I wish I was a genius."

"You already are one you understand what I teach you," Luke tells him.

"Huh? No, I'm not. If I was a genius, then I wouldn't be..." Shu disagrees before saying to Luke, "I'm sorry, I've been tired all day today... Can we finish the rest of this lesson next time? Miss, let's change the subject to something else. What's up with you?"

"Well, I have added another girl to my harem. Don't look at me like that, I do have two girlfriends now. Yes they know about each other. Yes they knew what they were signing up for when they meet me. They're both Tsundere types too" Luke answers Shu's question/s.

"You have two girlfriends, really? What's they like in more detail?" Shu curiously inquires.

Luke nods before describing his girlfriends Marie of the Velvet Room and Tsubaki Madea are like to the curious Shu which surprises him somewhat.

"Hmm... That was a bit surprising. By which I mean, really surprising, actually. You like getting yelled at by girls," Shu laughs making Luke sigh. Shu then mentions to Luke, "Oh, I'm sorry. It looks like we're already out of time. Thanks for talking with me today. I think I was able to relax a little. I'd like to hear some more about your life later."

"Okay, well... Goodbye for now," Luke nods in response.

"Then... Goodbye. Please come back again and give me tips on how to get girlfriends like yours," Shu replies.

"Will do," Luke assures Shu while possibly being a bad influence.

The next morning Sora is walking to school by herself. Riku soon runs into the blue eyed girl, Sora, "Oh, Senpai. Morning!"

"Good Morning, Riku-kun," Sora responds with a smile.

"I had so much fun last week. There was the Culture Festival and we had the sleepover with everyone... Don't worry I didn't see anything... But I'm sure you girls liked what you saw of me," Rise deduces but Sora blushes slightly at the mention of the Amagi Inn.

"Uh-huh," Sora mumbles while prompting Rise to continue.

"I was really happy. I thought that I'd never be able to experience things like that anymore with her... Oh, did you see the weather report?" Riku inquires.

"Yes, it looks like the weather's going to start getting rough this weekend," Sora answers before adding with worry in her blue eyes, "We need to keep a close eye on the Midnight Channel It hasn't rained lately, so we haven't been able to see it. We might be in for a surprise next time the Midnight Channel's on."

"There's no need to worry, all we have to do is just be careful," Riku assures Sora.

"Yeah," Sora nods prior to saying, "The town seems to think that the case is closed but the real killer hasn't been caught yet."

"Don't fret, leader. We'll catch the killer no problem," Riku reassures her hugging her shoulders which makes her blush.

Once classes were finished for the day, the protagonists meet up with Naoto in the usual spot down by the Samegawa River. Naoto brings a new challenge from the 'Phantom Thief,' which is a another white card.

"Another white card?" Sora exclaims.

"Yes, this was in my mailbox this morning," Naoto confirms.

"The Phantom Thief knows where you live," Sora realizes.

luke points out, "There's a sign out the front saying Shirogane Estate. Naoto's last name is Shirogane... It's not rocket science."

"Yes but it also means he had other reasons for having Sora deliver the first card. Why you, though? Why not someone like Kanji or Luke?" Naoto wonders.

"Um... No idea," Sora sighs.

"Sora looked reliable... Me not so reliable and Tatsumi's intimidating if you don't know him. Mystery solved," Luke decides with a yawn.

Naoto chuckles, "I don't think it's quite the end of the case as yet, Ashida-senpai..."

"So then, what did you make of the contents of this newest card?" Sora inquires of her friend Naoto.

"The card reads as follows; _When the banks close, the fruit tree grows. By the large seven at the third is the spot I chose_," Naoto reads out the writing on the white card.

"It's bloody more cryptic this time," Luke grumbles.

"Well, I anticipated that," Naoto mentions.

"The first thing that comes to mind with, the _'fruit tree,'_ would have to be the original card but the second sentence..." Sora attempts to solve the riddle.

"Alright, _'by the seven,'_ and _'at the third,'_ these are numerical values... Hmm... Perhaps... Nope all I'm getting is that numbers are important," Luke also tries to solve the riddle.

"The numbers themselves... The seven and the third... _'When the bank close, the fruit tree grows...'_ Look at the third and seventh words," Naoto suddenly realizes.

"Bank tree?" Luke raises a questioning eyebrow.

"'_Bank_,' and '_tree_.' In other words, 'by the large tree at the banks is the spot I chose! Anyway, let's search for the biggest tree at this river's banks!" Naoto elaborates.

After a quick search which was shorten by Sora's psychic gift the trio discover something buried by the large tree. It turns out be a watch.

"I knew it... This watch brings back memories," Naoto looks down fondly at a digital watch.

"Um, good ones?" Luke inquires.

"Yes, sorry... Still... This watch is pretty advanced, you know. It's one of the seven tools of the detective. It has an extremely strong backlight. You can use it to blind the enemy temporary," Naoto reminds.

"Yeah, just don't use it on me I only had one eye that works," Luke remarks.

"It's only temporary blindess... I've always loved this sort of thing ever since childhood. I preferred robots and cars to dolls and teddy bears," Naoto recalls nostalgically.

Sora teases Naoto,"Aw, I guess you don't want that knitted doll, Kanji-kun was going to make you."

"He's... He was going to make me something... That's... That's really sweet of him. Well if he goes to the trouble of making it I couldn't say no," Naoto admits.

"Am I missing something here?" Luke wonders but no pays him any attention.

"Hmm... I remember how I liked high places... So I made a secret base in the trees. I enjoyed that," Naoto admits before shaking her head, "Why... Why couldn't I have been born male? It would have been much easier for me... I could have done what I wanted to with gusto... It's funny, isn't it? I thought I got over this already."

"Your gender doesn't matter," Luke points out the obvious.

Naoto remarks, "Huh? Hmm... I suppose you are correct. You're sometimes amazingly wise, Ashida-kun."

"It's all in day's work," Luke shrugs.

"Then you're back to your normal self... Though, I feel like I'm being lectured... Like I'm still a child... It seems we've been focusing a lot on me lately... Why don't you two tell me some stories about yourselves? What's been happening?" Naoto suggests.

Luke and Sora launch into telling an detailed account of most of the parts of their lives to Naoto. After one hilarious story Naoto chuckles, "I wish I could have seen that."

"It wasn't that funny, Naoto!" Sora frets.

"It kinda was," Luke points out.

"What about your story, hmm?" Sora questions making Luke pale at the thought.

"Do not tell her that one!" Luke begs as they chat but Tsubaki rings Luke up asking him if he forgot about band rehearsal.

Luke speedily leaves his sister figure and Naoto behind as he heads back to school for band rehearsal. Luke is not late, thankfully due to Luke's uncanny running skills afforded to him from Sora's wonderland dungeon. It comes in handy...

After rehearsal is finished, Luke is cleaning up and Tsubaki is helping him despite claiming she doesn't like to do so. Luke blushes slightly when he and Tsubaki fingers touch when they reach coincidently for the same piece of paper.

Tsubaki raises an eyebrow at Luke with hands crossed, "You're blushing, Ashida-kun.

"What... Bother... Why do I get so flustered when it's just you and me?" Luke mumbles.

"Well, I guess it's kinda hard to believe there's such a thing as true love," Tsubaki answers with smirks making Luke blush properly for once. Tsubaki then realizes what she just said with embarrassment and she blushes, "I said that out-loud... I, I'm sorry! I shouldn't be saying things like that."

"No, you should, it suits you," Luke warmly remarks caressing Tsubaki's hand.

Tsubaki stammers, " Um... Let's get... Get back to cleaning!"

Luke gets his super speed talent on cleans the room in a blink of an eye before asking Tsubaki, "Wanna go out and have fun?"

"Huh? Have... Fun? Uh... I can't think of any place to! Um, Luke! Think of some where to go!" Tsubaki blinks in confusion at Luke's speed then orders feeling nervous.

"Okay, follow me," Luke practically chuckles.

Tsubaki and Luke stop by a few places including Tsubaki's house where she plays _The Devil's Trill Sonata_ on the violin for him much to his immense pleasure.

Two day later, on a rainy morning on the way to school, Kanji bumps into Sora and Kanji on her way to school. Sora's early today as usual so Luke's still at home eating breakfast.

"Ah, Senpai. Naoto-chan! What's up!" Kanji nervously greets them causing Naoto to jump slightly as she was just talking about Kanji.

"Morning, Kanji-kun," Sora beams holding her umbrella and turning towards Kanji.

Naoto mentions regaining her composure, "Been a while since it rained last, hasn't it?"

"Yeah... The weather report says this rain's gonna last all night," Kanji agrees seeming like a weight has lifted off his shoulders.

"We're gonna have to watch the Midnight Channel," Sora tells the duo.

"You're right... Only we know that the real killer is still out there, right?" Kanji nods before realizing, "Now that I think about it, we have to be even tougher now that the cops aren't on the case..."

"Yes but we we prevail," Naoto determines her dark blue eyes fierce.

"Naoto-chan... Um, can we meet up after school? I have something I wanted to give you too.. But if you don't want to, it okay!" Kanji inquires blushing.

"I want to... Until we met again," Naoto replies fiddling with her blue cap.

"Good, see ya after school," Kanji blushes before rushing ahead.

"Ooh, you do like Kan..." Sora exclaims but before she can finish Naoto covers her mouth.

Naoto and Kanji spend some time together after school while Sora is working at Aiya's however she spies Naoto and Kanji and forces them to eat together at the dinner.

They spend a decent amount of time together but meanwhile Luke spends his time after school at band rehearsal. Ayane, Tsubaki and the others perform in brilliant harmony together under Luke's watchful guidance. Luke at the end of rehearsal is convinced to by the band members to put on a little piano show for them.

Luke actually decides to treat them to his take of the Velvet Room classic _Aria of the Soul, _which he plays in the style of the blues. Tsubaki smiles fondly thorough it.

Afterwards Tsubaki invites Luke over to her house. When Luke gets there, Tsubaki tells him that her parents are away on a business so she invites him to her room.

Luke's so dense sometimes... He has two girlfriends yet he's clueless enough to think Tsubaki just wants to talk or play music.

Anyway, in Tsubaki's room, Tsubaki apologizes to him, "Sorry for just inviting you over to house like this but I wanted to give you something and I would have felt weird doing it at school. Take it! Please... Don't laugh or I'll kill you!"

"Okay," Luke accepts a handmade ticket in his hands from Tsubaki. Luke looks down and reads it; _Luke Ashida and Tsubaki Maeda in Concert. Date: TBA._ Luke half-smiles.

"That... That's proof of my determination. We're are definitely going to be in a concert together you and me... A proper one. You on the piano and me on the violin. You're going to get over your stage fright, because it's up to me, got it?" Tsubaki explains.

"I understand, what you're trying to say. I can't just look the other way anymore... I need to involve myself fully with others. I just can't hold parts of myself back," Luke nods.

"Yes, those are my thoughts exactly and that's why... I, I want you to have this, Luke-kun. I made it myself and I know it looks ridiculous but... Someday, I want us to be in a concert together on a stage... You're so talented, it's destined to be..." Tsubaki tells him and blushes as she adds, "So until that day comes... Can I... Can I stay by your side? Right next to preferably. I want to be your favourite girl in your harem."

"We'll see about that but you'll always be by my side. No matter what," Luke answers as the social links of Art Arcana reaches it's limit.

"Wow... It's been the best birthday ever for me... Oh, yeah... I didn't tell you, did I? It's actually, my birthday today," Tsubaki laughs playing with her hair.

"I'll remember that. Tsubaki's birthday is on the 4th of November... Easy. Is there anything I can get you for your birthday?" Luke inquires.

"Yes, actually there is, something, I want... Well... Luke... Can I come closer? I want to kiss you," Tsubaki informs him.

"No, I'm coming to you," Luke argues before taking Tsuabki in his arms and kissing her.

Tsubaki laughs happily afterwards and kisses him back with much passion but threatens him half-heartily not to tell anyone about it. Luke mentions he'll probably will anyhow which only makes Tsubaki more in love with him despite her brief anger.

Eventually Luke arrives at Dojima's to find only Nanako and Setsuko there. They are watching TV together. _Sora seems weirdly joyful... I wonder... No, actually... I probably, don't really want to know, _Luke decides in his thoughts as he takes a seat. A few hours past but Dojima hasn't returned home as of yet.

"Dad's late," Nanako sighs deeply. Then suddenly the door bell chimes prompting Nanako to wonder, "Did he forget his keys?"

"Do you want me to answer it?" Sora offers.

"No, thanks, big sis. I got it!" Nanako announces as rushes to the door. When Nanako comes back she informs the protagonists that, "It was the deliveryman. He was asking where Mr Takahashi's house is..."

"Okay, cool. Back to music then," Luke reasons but he stops when the phone rings.

Nanako answers the phone and turns out to be Dojima, "Hello, this is the Dojima residence. Oh, his dad! Uh-huh... All right. It's okay, I know it's your job. Uh-huh... Uh-huh. Big bro and sis are with me, so... Okay, bye-bye." Nanako hangs up the phone before telling the protagonists that, "Dad says he's coming home tomorrow."

"Thanks for telling us... Are you okay with that?" Sora wonders.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm not lonely... You two are here with me," Nanako answers prior to shivering, "It's cold today too... Wanna bring out the kotatsu? Dad said we could pull it out if it gets too cold."

"Sounds like a good idea," Sora agrees.

"Yep, that'll make it nice and warm!" Nanako exclaims.

"What's kotatsu?" Luke asks feeling confused.

"You don't know? Oh, yeah. You're from Australia," Nanako realizes.

" A kotatsu is low, wooden table frame covered by a futon or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself," Sora informs.

"Okay... That is odd," Luke comments.

"You're funny big bro!" Nanako chuckles.

A little while later after they set up the kotatsu, Nanako announces, "okay, I'm turning it on. What? It's not coming on. Looks like it's broken."

"Let's go out get the best one," Luke suggests.

"Bro, You don't even know what they cost," Sora points out.

"Huh? We can buy one? At Junes? Yay! When you both have some time, let's go to Junes!" Nanako exclaims her eyes going wide.

"I promise, how about you, sis?" Luke responds.

"Of course, sounds like a wonderful idea," Sora answers.

Later on that in rainy evening, the protagonists are waiting for the Midnight Channel to come on. Which it of course does showing an extremely vague figure.

"It's actually even blurrier than usual," Luke comments.

"I know... I can't even tell what gender the person is," Sira agrees with concern.

Once the screen on the TV turns black once again, Sora's phone starts to ring so she answers it and places it on speaker phone, "Hi, Riku. You're on speaker phone."

"Hey, did you two see that? It was blurry but you saw someone on the screen, right? Damn it... Is there gonna be another kidnapping?" Riku asks them.

"I sincerely hope not but we should get together as soon as we can tomorrow," Setsuko answers Riku.

"Yes, the one just now was too blurry to jump to any conclusions but maybe someone has an idea of who it might be... We definitely need to talk," Riku agrees.

"That's cool. Wait! Huh? Oh, yeah... The case, you're right!" Sora stammers.

"Yes... The case... Gosh, you're cute sometimes. Til we meet again... Don't ever forget that I said you were cute," Riku tells Sora making her blush.

"Thank you... I think you're cute too, Riku-kun... Wait, no! I said that out loud! No!," Sora replies panicking a bit.

"This is awkward," Luke comments.

"Luke... I forgot that you where there. Oh hell... Bye, see you two tomorrow!" Riku hangs up.

"Still, awkward... So sis, you're in love," Luke teases her.

Sora throws a pillow at his head, "Shut up and go to bed!"

Luke almost laughs as he dodges the pillow.


	38. Chapter 38 - The Second Warning Letter

I own nothing = Disclaimer

The next day the Investigation Team hold a meeting at Junes food court. Naoto starts the ball rolling, "I watched the Midnight Channel last night, as you suggested... To think a master of deduction and evidence would strain her eyes over an urban legend like this and yet... I definitely saw someone."

"Could any of you who it was?" Yosuke inquires of everyone but the answers is a resounding no.

"From a fuzzy picture like that? No way," Kanji adds elaborating.

"How about the regular TV? Has anyone become famous around here lately?" Yukiko asks the group.

"I can't think of anyone... This is one of the occasions where I wished I could properly control my prophetical visions," Sora admits.

"I can't think... Although there was that politician who visited to quell the rumors about the fog. His statement was read on TV but the chances of him being the one are slim. He return immediately to the city after his inquiry," Naoto reasons.

"Yeah, I remember that politician came to Nanako's school," Luke recalls but Sora takes a sharp breath and clutches her head... Luke asks her, "Vision?"

"No, I trying to force one but nothing," Sora winces.

"Sora Narukami... We talked about this... On multiple occasions. No forcing visions they aren't that useful for big stuff like this anyway... Visions are temperamental remember? Don't do that again," Luke scolds her.

"But I..." Sora tries to argue but Riku places a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to be so self-sacrificing all the time... You're giving yourself a Martyr Complex... We'll figure this out somehow," Riku interrupts Sora.

"Alright, fine," Sora sighs.

"Hmm..." Teddie grunts.

"Hm? What's the matter? Oh yeah, they stuck you with the midnight shift for falling asleep on the beds in housewares. I told you to use the TV in the electronics department, right? Did you remember to check it out?" Yosuke remarks about Teddie.

"How rude! I made a promise with Nanako-chan and I'm serious about living! From what I saw... Wasn't the person on TV last night pretty small?" Teddie responds while wearing his typical bear suit.

"I don't know... It was too blurry to make out any details, including how tall or short they were. It was probably just a dream or your imagination," Chie comments prior to asking Teddie, "Either way, though, did you sense anyone in that world?"

"Nope. No one's come so far," Teddie answers.

"Then we might have to wait one more night and see," Riku reasons.

"Yeah, I guess so," Yosuke sighs.

"Good thing it looks like the rain'll keep up all night," Luke remarks.

"Don't forget to check the Midnight Channel later on," Sora reminds them.

That evening the protagonists are watching TV some with Nanako when Dojima returns home saying, "Hey, I'm back."

"Welcome back!" Nanako greets her dad before asking, "Dad, the kotatsu's broken. Can me, big bro and sis go buy a new on?"

"The kotatsu... Ah, it's already that season, huh? Yeah, the weather has been odd lately... All right, I'll leave up to Sora and Luke. Get whichever kind you three want."

"Thanks, Uncle Dojima," Sora tells Dojima while Luke nods in response.

"Is that a letter?" Nanako gestures to the letter in Dojima's hand.

"It's for you, Sora... But," Dojima starts to say but instead just gives the letter to Sora.

Luke looks over his sister figure's shoulder as he and Sora reads the letter. On the outside it's addressed to, Miss Setsuko Narukami but like another recent threatening letter Sora has received it has neither name nor the address of the sender.

Sora pales as she opens the letter up to reveal that it only has one sentence; if you don't stop this time someone close will be put in and this time it won't you.

Sora barely contains a gasp as she quickly folds the letter. Luke pales and frowns with a worried look on his usual normal deadpan face.

_The killer... He sent another warning and it's just after another person appeared on the Midnight Channel... This isn't good,_ Sora realizes with horror.

Dojima seems to have noticed the strange atmosphere and snatches the letter out of Sora's hands. Dojima's eyes widen, "Hey... What the hell is this! Not often we get letters with no return address on them. So I was right..."

"Oh dear... At least we were already sitting down," Luke mutters under his breath as Dojima kneels down to Sora and Luke who are still sitting down.

"Be straight with me... You two are involved in the case, aren't you? What are you both up to?" Dojima demands looking deadly serious.

Sora looks to Luke for help. Luke tells her, "I vote the remain silent option... Either that or making up a decent excuse."

"You're no help... I'll tell Dojima the truth," Sora determines grimly as she summons up all her courage and tells Dojima, "Right, Luke and I found out there's a world beyond the TV. We go to that world and rescue the people who are being thrown in there by the killer. We are trying to catch the killer so he doesn't hurt anyone else..."

Before Sora can explain any further, Dojima interrupts, "So you both aren't going to be honest with me. I've been treating you two like family... That's why I never questioned either of you on this but I see that was a mistake..."

_You've kinda of tried to but still, I sorry Dojima-san, _Luke thinks to himself.

"I should've intervened much earlier because I care for both of you. I will have the truth from you today," Dojima continues seeming very unhappy with them.

_That was the truth. What do I do, now?_ Sora worries silently as Luke grimaces.

"Um, Dad..." Nanako quietly mentions.

Dojima soften slightly but he turns to the protagonists saying, "We'll continue this somewhere else but I'm not letting either of you leave until I'm convinced. This is for both of your own good... Got that?"

"Uh-huh," Luke gulps as Sora stares at the letter with fear. _I don't want someone I love and care about to be kidnapped. Being kidnapped is scary,_ Sora frets.

"It's alright. We're not fighting. We'll be right back, so don't wait up for us to get to bed... Okay?" Dojima softens as he tries to reassure Nanako but Nanako seems scared.

"We'll be back soon," Luke assures Nanako.

"Yeah, we won't be long," Sora adds brightening slightly in attempt to make Nanako feel better but the girl stills seems sad.

"Okay... I'll be waiting," Nanako nods sorrowly.

Later that night in a room inside the police station. Sora and Luke are sitting across from a grim faced Dojima. Adachi is also standing in the room when Sora's phone starts to ring. Dojima confiscates it from Sora saying, "I'll hold onto this."

Sora gulps and nods. Luke however places his headphones on to ignore what's going on around him but soon finds Dojima taking Luke's phone and headphones off him make to Luke's despair. Luke pales, "He took away my headphones..."

Dojima takes his seat again before asking the siblings, "Now speak up. What have you two gotten yourselves into? Luke Ashida, don't you try denying anything... You and Sora are two peas in the pod. If one of you are involved with something then it's certain that the other one is. What was that warning letter about? Why would you, Sora be sent something like that?"

Luke and Sora try explaining the whole truth to Dojima about this year... However it doesn't go down well.

"Persona? People going inside a TV!" Dojima's eyes widen with disbelief before he sighs as he shakes his head with disappointment, "I thought you both finally would tell me what's really going on here..."

"But we did, we actually told you the truth!" Luke asserts with emotion.

"We're telling the truth! You have to belief us!" Sora exclaims with intensity burning in her blue eyes of hers.

"Enough! That's enough," Dojima snaps before remarking, "I guess half a year wasn't long enough for you two to trust me like you would your old man but I hoped you two would open up to me a little."

Luke mutters bitterly under his breath, "Actually, we kinda trust you more... I think of you like a second father..."

"It's a shame... Stay here for the night." Dojima sighs as he exits the room sounding so disappointed in Luke and Sora.

Adachi darts out of the way of the door, "Whoa... Sorry!"

Dojima slams the door behind him making Sora feel utterly helpless. Luke laments that his headphones are still with Dojima, "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight for many, many reasons. The main one being my headphones. Why? Woe is me!"

"Luke... Bro, I think you should take this more seriously... Uncle Dojima didn't believe a single word," Setsuko frets.

"Dang... Go inside TVs and Personas, huh? Well, you can't blame him," Adachi comments about the situation.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told me to delete that footage I had of us when we were saving people," Luke whispers to Sora who just sighs.

Adachi takes a step closer to the duo as he tells them, "I mean, sure, I want to believe you two and I know Dojima-san brought the both of you here and asked those questions because he wants to believe both of you too. Plus, you know, you'll both be safe here. He probably freaked out once he saw that letter and thought he had to protect the two of you. Like what a father would so for his son or daughter. I think he cares for you two a lot. So yeah, don't take it so hard!"

"Hmm..." Sora begins to ponder Adachi's words carefully while Luke on the other hand is taken off guard.

"You know, Dojima-san's started looking into the people involved with the first case again. Guess he wasn't satisfied with the way the case wrapped up after all. That's why he's even more sensitive about this and that..." Adachi kindly lets the protagonists know but he cuts himself off again saying, "Ah-aha-ha! I better shut up now before I get chewed out again. Alright, I'll be just outside. If you two need anything, let me know."

Sora glances upwards as Adachi walks out the door and closes it behind himself. Sora tells Luke, "We're going to have another Investigation Team meeting..."

"Yeah, that's obvious... I want my headphones. I be able to cope without them this long! I need music. I'm breaking out and getting them," Luke decides standing up.

"No you're not, you're staying right here. I'll sing you a lullaby so you can get some sleep, okay?" Sora informs Luke.

"Alright but get some sleep, too," Luke nods as he reluctantly returns to his seat.

Sora however suddenly blinks as she receives a vision of how Teddie and Yosuke are spending their night. Sora tells her brother figure, "I'm having a vision of Teddie and Yosuke in the grocery department of Junes... I doubt it'll be useful but I'll keep you clued in on what's happening. Anyhow. Just be there, bro..."

"As always I will be," Luke nods.

Sora focuses her senses on the vision, _Yosuke and Teddie are stacking shelves in the grocery department at Junes. Youske complains about it while wearing an apron, "Why do I have to pitch in with stock duty?"_

_"It's because I'm not working hard enough! There's no getting around it," Teddie declares._

_"And you're proud of that because? Why am I taking care of you anyways?" Yosuke questions Teddie prior to sighing, "I shouldn't have bought you this..."_

_"Hmm?" Teddie wonders what on earth Yosuke is talking about._

_Yosuke gives Teddie a cell phone, "Hang onto, okay? It's your own cell."_

_"I... I've entered the information age!" Teddie exclaims wearing his Junes apron. _

_"We'd get worried if we couldn't reach you. It's just a cheap kid's model, though," Yosuke explains to him._

_Teddie replies as he accepts the phone, "Thank... Thank you, Yosuke..."_

_Yosuke advises Teddie on how to use a phone, "So, to use it, press this button. Uh, scrap that. Watch, I'll show you how I use mine..." Yosuke tries to ring someone up but no one answers thus Yosuke's comments, "Sora's not picking up... It's raining right now, so I was gonna remind her about the Midnight Channel... Not she'd forget though... Does she not hear her phone because she's out? But she never forgets her phone... Odd." _

_Yosuke looks a little worried as he stops trying to call Sora but Teddie on the other hand seeks to solve the issue as he exclaims as he picks up a basket full of snacks, "I wanna go to Nana-chan's place! I promised to play with her lots!"_

_"We're not going and go put those snacks back. It's already dinnertime, so save 'em for your next visit... Yes, I know, Sora-chan will eat them but I'm sure the others would like to have some too," Yosuke scolds Teddie but Yosuke realizes, "Oh, I get it... If she's out, chances are that Luke's out or rather he's probably sleeping... How he sleeps during class and still listens to lectures at the same time, I'll never know... He's scary sometimes but anyway if him and Sora are out... That means Nanako-chan might be home alone..."_

_"I feel bad to think of her staying home all alone! We could go take her some dinner! Please, please, please, Please!" Teddie pleads._

_"Okay, okay, I hear you! Geez..." Yosuke stops Teddie from begging more._

_"So we can go? Sweet! You're so mature, Yosuke! My heart just skipped a beat because of you thoughtfulness," Teddie eyes light up as he exclaims._

_"Hang on a sec, I'll try calling Luke," Yosuke mentions still concerned about not being able to reach Sora. However like Sora would have expected no one picks up this concerns Yosuke, "Luke's still not picking up... Oh, duh. I forgot to try Sora's home line." _

_Nanako answers the home phone saying, "Hello?"_

_"Hey, Nanako-chan. Um, is your brother and sister home?" Yosuke asks Nanako while seeming somewhat relieved._

_"No. Sis got a weird letter and dad saw it and got angry... He took sis and big bro to the police station," Nanako replies which makes Yosuke's eyes widen in panic._

_"Wait? Wait, what! They got taken to the police station!" Yosuke exclaims._

_"Stop blabbering and let me talk too!" Teddie snaps taking the phone off Yosuke so he can talk to Nanako. Teddie talks with Nanako, "Good evening, this your Teddie speaking... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Let's get together and eat snacks again!"_

_"Weird letter? Hmm..." Yosuke ponders with his arms crossed._

_"We'll go check up on your brother, sister and dad. So don't worry, okay?" Teddie assures Nanako over the phone._

_Yosuke suddenly realizes and exclaims, "Wait, was it another warning letter? Did Sora get a second one and Dojima-san saw that, so... He took Sora and Luke to the station! Teddie, gimme the phone back! I need to call the others!"_

_Sora watches as the vision fades to black and ends. _Sora blinks several times before explaining to Luke what occurred in the vision. Luke comments afterwards that sometimes Sora's vision are not particularly useful and Sora nods stating she knows that already with a frown. A few hours or so later, Luke and Sora haven't got any sleep. The clock ticks are getting rather loud.

"This is so incredibly boring... I want my headphones, I don't even need my phone! Just my headphones will do," Luke mopes.

Sora pleads as she closes her eyes, "Will you stop going on about them, please..."

"Oh, look... It's midnight," Luke notes as he gazes at the ticking clock.

"Thank goodness, there's a powerless TV in here... C'mon let's go watch the Midnight Channel," Sora remarks as she walks over to the TV to a closer look.

"Yay... This better be more excitingly than just sitting here," Luke comments as he follows her. When the Midnight Channel comes on Luke practically cheers out in joy but Sora scolds him for doing do.

**_Someone has appeared on the screen, it's very blurry but the protagonists can make out a small figure of a girl. _**Luke remarks, "It looks like a girl, who's most likely in grad school... Wait, what the hell! That's..."

"Nanako..." Sora finishes for him. Sora trembles as she pales at the thought of little Nanako getting... Getting Kidnapped. Sora continues to stammer, "That's her... I can't see her clearly... There's no way that is anyone but Nanako on that screen... Nanako is on the Midnight Channel... Oh my goodness!"

"What do we do? This is a disaster! Geez... Sis, what do we do?" Luke frets the panic on his face very clear.

"I don't know... Normally we would call someone but our phones!" Sora grimly admits.

"Hell, we can't call anyone... Damn it!" Luke snaps kicking a chair out of frustration.

"There's no way to contact our friends right now! Why!" Sora despairs as thunder crackles outside as a storm grows reflecting Sora emotions.

"Sora, what I am supposed to do? Wait, sis... Oh, bloody hell! Another vision! Well, let's hope it's a good one," Luke responds as Sora's eyes become glazed.

_Sora can't see anything but she can hear an unknown man whispering, "Poor thing... I'll put you at ease soon..." _The vision then ends leaving Sora whispering no.

"Sis, what is it? What did you see?" Luke asks holding her shoulders.

"I didn't see anything... I just heard a man... I think I heard the killer..." Sora answers as she shakily lowers herself to the ground. Luke swears loudly but Sora flinches as yet another vision starts. _Sora sees Naoto running with an umbrella through the rain on a road that leads to Dojima's house. The umbrella hasn't been practically useful as Naoto is drench head to toe. Naoto is speaking on her cell phone to Chie which Sora can hear through the vision's twisted logic that often contradicts itself._

_Chie is loudly questioning, "Naoto-senpai! Wasn't that Nanako-chan on the Midnight Channel just now? How could it be her!"_

_"I know what you're thinking, but... Nanako-chan does fit the pattern. She wasn't seen but she was heard," Naoto answers Chie as she sprints through the heavy downpour of rain._

_"What!" Chie shouts._

_"Do you remember the politician who visited a local school and made the news several times? In those interviews, he always quoted a particular student he spoke with. The child became well-known while remaining anonymous... That girl was Nanako-chan! A reporter who took interest in this release her photo and interviewed using her real name in today''s evening paper but even before that... This is a small, rural town. Her identity must have been circulating for quite some time," Naoto explains as Sora who is watching this because of her powers is horrified._

_"Oh my god," Chie reacts with much dread._

_"I should've realized it much sooner but I was hung up on the idea of people who were 'shown,' on TV... It didn't occur to me that this would qualify..." Naoto expresses her regret that explains exactly how Sora feels. _

_"What... What're we going do? Nanako-chan's home alone right now, isn't she!" Chie questions with growing fear for Nanako._

_"I'm on my way there as we speak to check on her! Yosuke-kun is heading to the police station!" Naoto shouts out but also adds, "He said he called Kanji-kun too. They'll explain the situation there. Hell, I wish my motorcycle wasn't broken!"_

_"Alright, I'll join them right away and I'll let Yukiko and Riku-kun know!" Chie proclaims._

_"Yes, please do!" Naoto urges Chie. The vision cuts off leaving Sora in a rage of emotions mostly being guilt, anger and despair._

Back in the police room, Sora quickly tells her best friend the details of her vision before pacing around the room as the storm outside grows with lightning filling the air as Sora's emotions grow unstable. Luke is utterly silent and shell-shocked as he just sits on the ground staring as he tries to think of something but his mind is blank.

Sora then suddenly stops pacing and calms her racing thoughts as she hears something going on outside the door. Luke snaps out of his despair as well as he hears the murmur of his and his sister's friends outside. Sora wipes away her tears and straighten herself.

The protagonists hear through the door, Dojima exclaim, "Hm? What are you you guys doing here... Hey, what do you think you're doing? I didn't say you could go in there!"

Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie burst into the room with Dojima and Adachi following close behind the three of them. Sora calls out, "You came! Thank goodness!"

"Nanako-chan's missing!" Yosuke shouts with stops Dojima and Adachi in their tracks.

"What! What do you mean?" Dojima demands.

"Naoto's on the phone, calling from Nanako-chan's... I mean, your house," Yosuke informs the panic-stricken Dojima.

Dojima swiftly snatches the phone off Yosuke and then over the phone he demands from Naoto, "Shirogane! You there? What the hell's going on?"

Everyone in the room listens carefully to Naoto's voice that answers Dojima saying, "I'm at your house right now. The front door's open and there's no one inside... I'm afraid that Nanako-chan has been kidnapped by our serial killer. Surely you must've known, Dojima-san? The case isn't over yet!"

Dojima doesn't say a word and throws Yosuke's phone onto the table and picks up his own phone from his pocket. Dojima rings someone and an automated voice answers, "This is the KJ customer service center. The number you have dialed is unavailable right now. The phone may be switched off or outside our coverage area."

Dojima hangs up his phone sorrowfully whispering his daughter's name, "Nanako..."

"Dojima-san..." Adachi winces in sympathy for Dojima's pain.

"Is this true? Has Nanako really been..." Dojima questions as the thunder outside rumbles.

"It's true," Luke answers his face grim.

"We have to hurry," Sora adds as her hands shakes in fear and anger.

"Why? Why Nanako!" Dojima screams out.

"Um, it's probably because the media..." Yosuke starts to explain but Dojima goes over to another phone that's on the table clicking a button.

"What, what are you doing?" Adachi wonders about Dojima.

Dojima appears to be calling another police officer who's on duty and the officer answers the call saying, "Traffic Division, Ohta speaking."

"There's been a kidnapping! Get your men on it immediately! Start with checkpoints along the highway!" Dojima orders.

"Checkpoints? Umm, could you explain the situation a little more..." The officer on the phone starts to ask Dojima.

But Dojima cuts the guy off as he snaps, "Quit griping and get to it! The victim's a seven-year-old girl... My daughter!"

"Your daughter? Wait... Dojima-san, sir, What about the scene? What makes you think this is a kidnapping?" The police officer on the phone questions.

"That, that's... Look, this could be connected to that multiple murder case!" Dojima loudly replies to the questions.

"Connected? But we caught the killer. How long she been missing? Have you received any notices or ransom letters?" the police officer inquires sounding condescending.

"No but... Damn it, there's no time for this right now!" Dojima answers.

"Um, alright... I'll try contacting each of the departments," the officer responds before hanging up on Dojima.

"Even if you tell 'em this is connected to the murders, we can't prove it and everyone on the force thinks this case is over and done with," Adachi points out but Dojima starts heading towards the door anyway prompting Adachi is wonder, "What! Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go look for my daughter!" Dojima yells before announcing, "If this is connected to that murder case, the top brass won't accept the facts until it's too late. I'm not gonna wait for those clowns!"

"But do you even have any ideas or leads on who took her! If they used a car there's no way..." Adachi attempts to argue.

"Shut up! That's why I'm hurrying!" Dojima tells him off before pushing pass Adachi and rushing out the door.

Adachi worries as he paces, "Ah-ugh... What am I gonna do? Dojima-san's run off half-mad..."

"Adachi-san, we'll go look for her, too! So please... Let Luke and Sora go!" Yosuke pleads with Adachi.

"Huh? You know I can't..." Adachi comments.

"I'll stinking go anyway!" Minato asserts but before anyone can add anything else... Chie, Riku, Yukiko and Naoto come running into the room.

Chie demands, "So what's going on?"

"Whoa hey... If I let all you guys in here, then I'm really in trouble! Besides, we don't even know if this thing's..." Adachi frets.

Sora freezes as an image of a car crashing fills her mind. Sora looks around wildly as she exclaims, "I need to get here! Now! I have to save Nanako!"

"Sora..." Riku mutters with concern for her.

"As I said, I can't really let you out..." Adachi starts to protest but Kanji glares at him.

Kanji interrupts, "Quit your whining! Now ain't the time for that stuff! What the hell are we standing here for when Sora's and Luke's family's in danger! You gonna own up if something happens? Huh!"

"Yeah, I bloody don't care about you at the moment! I'm sorry but Nanako's higher up on my list right now!" Luke shouts, an rather uncommon occurrence until recently for him before he just walks towards the door.

However Adachi walk in Luke's way saying, "I know how you feel but if you don't tell me what's going on, there's really nothing I can do..."

"Alright that's it," Luke starts but Sora stops Luke before he resorts to violence.

Sora turns to Adachi telling him, "You agree to release me and Luke once we explain the situation, right? So, we'll explain it!"

"No, that's not what I meant," Adachi disagrees.

"What? You can't..." Sora and Luke starts but Naoto cuts of them off.

"Sora, Luke... Stop and think... In any case, if we run out blindly, we'll have no idea where to begin. Let's all take a moment to stop and sort out the situation. Perhaps this will help Adachi-san understand as well," Naoto points out calming them down.

Everyone nods but afterwards Sora inquires, "There's no doubt in my mind that this is a kidnapping by the same culprit who was behind the others. Now. If we consider that the foot door at Nanako-chan's house was open... Naoto-chan, what did you find? Was it forced or..."

"I examined it and found no trace that entry had been forced," Naoto answers.

"Why? Would Nanako-chan open the door herself? Nanako knows not to open the door to strangers... Oh, my... Nanako knew the kidnapper!" Luke realizes with dread.

"Precisely," Naoto confirms.

"Then... Then the culprit didn't sneak in. He came boldly up to the front door and pressed the doorbell," Sora reasons while remaining calm but still looks exhausted from the sheer amount and intensity of the visions she has had tonight.

"Like how it was for all of us save for Sora..." Yukiko ruefully mentions.

"Uh, umm... 'For all of us?'" Adachi questions.

"But the circumstances are different for her as compared to us," Sora explains.

"Yes, you're right, Senpai," Naoto nods before turning to the girls in the group reminding them, "Remember what Nanako-chan said when we were at the hot springs? 'I always do what my dad tells me, like not opening the door for strangers.' So as Luke said..."

Teddie interrupts as he realizes, "So is the killer, someone Nana-chan knows?"

"Sis, do you have any idea who it could be?" Luke hastily asks Sora.

"I''m not sure, bro... A friend of Dojima's?" Sora guesses.

Adachi however disagrees with Sora, "Nah, probably not. Dojima-san pretty much keeps to himself at the station. The only one Nanako-chan might know would be me, his partner. Um-uh... I've been here this whole time of course."

"Hmm... I don't think we can limit ourselves to people Nanako-chan knows," Chie remarks.

"I agree... Then let us change our perspective slightly. We know for certain that the culprit must be using a large-screen TV," Naoto responds.

"Huh... TV? What?" Adachi wonders what Naoto is talking about.

"Each victim was taken at a different scene, yet was thrown into a TV almost immediately after being kidnapped... I would go as far as to say that it took place in front of their houses or in Sora's case when she intervened. Therefore, the culprit must be taking a TV with him as he goes," Naoto deduces.

"You think he's using a car?" Yosuke inquires.

"Given the efficiency of the culprit's methods, I would assume a vehicle larger than a sedan. However... No unusual vehicles have been sighted. I'd expect someone to notice, since most of the victims vanished during the day," Naoto replies her short dark blue hair dripping wet from the rain.

Riku puzzles feeling confused, "So it's someone Nanako-chan knows, who has a car but it's a car that can't be seen?"

"I think we can rule out the possibility that no one happened to see the vehicle. Especially since it's happened so many times now," Yukiko points out.

"A car no one would notice... is there such a thing? What would it be?" Chie ponders.

"Well, it's certainly not a police car or taxi they're not be big enough," Luke muses.

Sora suddenly winces because her vision of a car crashing repeat which prompts her to gasp as she realizes what the vehicle is, "A delivery truck..."

"That's right... Now I remember... A delivery came! It was a delivery truck!" Kanji exclaims.

"I remember seeing a delivery truck near Naoto's home when she and I were kidnapped. I... Ugh! It's such an obvious cliche! Why didn't I... Why didn't I figured it out... I'm so dense," Sora face palms himself in shame.

Riku reassures Sora, "Sora-senpai, it's okay... No one looks twice at a delivery truck, no matter where it's parked..."

"Yes, why didn't I see that sooner... Stupid visions! No, stupid me... If it were a local company, it'd be the same deliveryman every time meaning... Meaning he wouldn't be a 'stranger,' to Nanako. She must've received packages from him during the times she was home alone, which means... We wouldn't know his face," Sora concludes as a bolt of lightning strike outside with thunder rumbling alongside it.

"Bloody hell!" Luke grumbles wanting to punch something but he just clenches his jaw.

"Adachi-san! Is there anyone who fits this profile?" Naoto demands of Adachi.

"A profile formed by a bunch of kids talking it over? Let's see... A delivery company, huh? I don't know, take it from a detective. I think this is gonna be, a lot more difficult than... Wait, that's an idea... Hey! Maybe you're not too far off base..." Adachi slowly answers as he steps to a bunch of documents that are on the table and Adachi continues, "Dojima-san put this stuff together to reinvestigate the first case, the murder of that announcer and there's a deliveryman mentioned right here... I better go tell Dojima-san!"

Luke swiftly side steps as Adachi sprints out the door, Naoto and the others quickly gather around the bunch of documents that are one the table.

"What does it say?" Luke demands to know as he steps quickly over.

Naoto reads out a file entry, "After resigning from his last job, he took up the family delivery business... Before that, he was... a council secretary!"

"Taro Namatame!" Luke and Sora shout in unison as they connect the dots.

"Yes, that's exactly who this document refers to," Naoto confirms

"The enka singer's husband!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Those photos of men in suits, I saw in my vision the other night... It all makes sense now... He's the kidnapper!" Sora recognizes but she sways unstably from the sheer amount of pressure she's under however Riku manages to catch her arm and support her before anyone really notices. Sora whispers a expression of gratitude, "Thank you, Riku-kun. Don't let go... Please..."

"I've talked to that guy, he's really depressing and moody but he's the murderer... Really? That's... That is... That's a lot to take in but did have an injured hand awhile back, though so must have kidnapped Sora... Damn it! Why didn't I see it sooner!" Luke gulps as a bead of cold sweat runs down his forehead.

"All we know about him is his occupation but I'd say that's enough of a lead to tell us where to go next. The address is... It's not far from here!" Naoto reveals to them.

Adachi then walks back into the room sighing, "I give him the clue and he still finds an excuse to chew me out..."

"Is he gonna be okay? The killer's not just a normal guy," Chie worries about Dojima.

"Nana-chan!" Teddie despairs.

"Ah! Ugh... We need to leave, something bad's going to happen! A crash... Someone's going to crash," Sora takes a sharp breathe and is clearly in pain as the vision of Dojima's car crashing into a delivery van fills her mind. Sora eyes flash bright yellow but return to their normal state once Sora closes her eyes and rubs her eyelids. The vision however continues to replaying repeatedly much to Sora's concern.

"What the hell, are you saying?" Adachi questions Sora looking really panicked.

"Adachi-san!" Yosuke snaps as Luke is glances with worry at his sister.

"If there's been a break in the case, I'd better hurry to the scene. I'll just have to hope nothing happens here while I'm gone... I didn't see anything," Adachi suddenly turns around saying before walking out of the room leaving the door wide open as a sign.

"Adachi-san..." Naoto murmurs understanding what Adachi is implying to them.

Sora winces ands declares, "We need to go, now! I can't take this make longer... For a number of reasons."

"Yes, let's go to Namatame's place, wherever that is," Minato nods already walking to the door with his dearest friend close behind.

"Dojima-san's on his way now! We have to get there before... Ugh, I hate visions! They barely ever useful when you want to be," Sora complains as she stumbles to the door.

Sora however freezes and swears as yet another vision steals her sight but this one's slightly different. Luke notices this thus he takes charge orders Riku to carry her as they have no more time to waste.

Sora_ sees a drenched and panicked Namatame chaotically driving his truck through the heavy downpour of rain that the thundering storm has caused to become more deadly. Namatame is being pursued by a furious speeding Dojima who shouts, "Hang in there, Nanako... Daddy's coming for you!"_

_The van and car skid around a sharp bend. Dojima swears as he almost crashes into a incoming Taxi. Dojima continues to pursue the truck Namatame is driving but screams out when Namatame suddenly pulls the brakes and rolls the truck which Dojima crashes into. Sora screams out as the vision dissolves into white and the deafening sound of a the vehicles colliding resonates._

Sora pants, returns to her normal senses and quickly informs the others, "Uncle Dojima, just crashed into Namatame delivery truck! I didn't see what happened when the collided but I hear it!"

"Hell!" Luke curses as he turns his head to clearly hear Sora.

The others stop running as they attempt to absorb the information but the sound of a car crash and the sight smoke prove Sora's vision, unfortunately correct.

"What the... Hey, is that smoke! Damn it!" Kanji shouts

"You're right, Sora-senpai. Oh god no!" Riku exclaims almost dropping Setsuko but he quickly recovers for her sake.

"Sora, was it an accident? Naoto demands.

Sora answers looking very weary, "No, Namatame pulls the brakes to cause a crash... He didn't it on purpose. I don't understand... Why did he do this?"

"Sora, you okay?" Luke and Yosuke asks Sora at the same time.

"Not one bit... C'mon, hurry up!" Sora answers whilst she jumps out of Riku's arms and rushes ahead as her mind races.

Luke immediately darts after her using his speed to his advantage as Sora heads to the scene of the crash which she knows exactly where it is. Yosuke, Kanji, Riku and Naoto who are also there soon follow.

It doesn't take long but the five of them reach the scene of crash. Adachi is already there kneeling down next to Dojima by the smoking vehicles. Sora sways a little as she stops panting her entire body drenched from the rain but Luke luckily helps her stay upright as he swiftly catches up to her. The other three also arrive on the scene in time to hear a worried Adachi asking Dojima, "Dojima-san! Are, are you all right?"

Sora hastily falls to her knees next to Dojima with Luke going to his knees right next to his friend. The others gather closer to Dojima as well.

Dojima asks weakly, "Where... Where's Nanako?"

"Uncle Dojima... I couldn't stop this again..." Sora sobs as tears fall down her cheeks but Luke sees this and hugs her tightly his face looking like it's in shock still.

Naoto takes the control of the situation as she whips out her phone, "Hello? We need an ambulance, quickly. There's been an accident. One adult male is injured..."

"That's right, I should call backup, too! We gotta find Namatame!" Adachi exclaims.

"Nanako... Where's Nanako?" Dojima asks with desperation in his voice.

"I... I don't know," Sora whispers as Luke hugs her tighter as teardrops threaten to begin fall from his eyes, too.

Chie, Yukiko and Teddie run into sight with much concern and worry filling their minds as they take stock of what happened. Chie gasps, "What happened?"

"I... Was on my way to Namatame's house... When I saw him... Drive past me... I... I gave chase and he... Damn it..." Dojima grunts as he explains prior to asking, "Where's Nanako? And Namatame... Find the... Ah... Please!"

"But how?" Yosuke questions but realizes, "Oh yeah, maybe there's clues in the truck!"

Sora stands up and stops crying before saying, "I'll go look..."

"Wait, you can't! We need to preserve the scene!" Adachi interrupts.

"Then allow me. If it starts to rain again while we wait, the information we need will be lost regardless," Naoto decides.

After a few minutes, they manage to get a look inside Namatame's truck... Chie notices that, "Look! There really is a TV in there!"

"Yes, large enough for persons of any size to fit through," Naoto confirms but adds, "I also recovered a diary from the driver's seat... Most likely kept by Namatame himself."

"Read it," Sora commands after taking a deep breath.

Naoto reads out Namatame's diary, "'_I learned the existence of a new world. Thus, I must save people.._.'"

"'Save,' hmm? What the hell does he mean by that?" Kanji questions

"Shirogane, are you sure you read that correctly? Namatame's kinda doing the opposite of saving," Luke grimaces as he asks Naoto.

"That's what was written," Naoto replies with frown.

"Just continue reading... I remember someone saying saving," Sora tells Naoto.

Naoto does so but soon gasps, "This... It's a list of the victims' home addresses! Mayumi Yamano, Saki Konishi, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane with However there is Sora Narukami written here too with a question mark."

"That's detailed... Even the victims who survived and were never released to the public are written there. It even includes Sora? How bizarre,"Luke comments shaking his head.

"Mr Morooka's address is absent from that list, too," Sora mentions her eyes wide.

"Wow... Then that settles it," Adachi concludes.

"What else is written there?" Sora asks Naoto as she rubs her temples.

"The last entry is today's... '_I can't believe such a small child appeared on it. I must save this child no matter what_,'" Naoto reads out the entry from the diary belonging to the culprit Taro Namatame.

"What? 'Save...' Again! What of sick man is he?" Sora rasps quaking with rage as lightning crackles in the distance.

"Is that, about Nanako-chan?" Chie reacts in stunned shock her jaw open wide while not even noticing the storm due to her stress and concern about Nanako.

Naoto continues to read more of the entry, "'_I managed to take her to safety. The police have been active lately... This will probably be the last time I write on this diary. I've done everything I can_...'"

"I sincerely hope it's the last time Namatame writes anything," Sora darkly comments her amber eyes deadly as they reflect fierce thirst for revenge that is on her mind.

"Sis..." Luke stares at Sora but knows not what to say to his friend.

"It's clear now... He used the same trick on all the victims. he'd just ring the bell, like he was making a normal delivery, then throw the victim into the TV in his truck... Namatame is the killer!" Yosuke deduces.

"Well, duh! Where did he go? I want to rip him to shreds," Luke growls.

"Yeah, I have different idea in mind for Namatame but alas... We still don't know where he is," Sora laments.

"We need to go save Nanako-chan! Here, let's use this TV and..." Chie starts to suggest.

"Wait a sec! We don't know where we'll enter through this one! What if we end up somewhere dangerous? It doesn't seem like it's going to be foggy tomorrow, so we should go in tomorrow, the same way as usual!" Teddie logically interjects.

"But we need to save her! I can't just... Ah! Hell," Sora tries to argue but a sharp pain echoes in her head making her unable to continue her argument.

"If we fail, who's going to save Nanako-chan?" Riku questions backing Sora up.

"We cannot go tonight... Sora are far to weak... Uncle Dojima's needs our attention tonight as well," Luke informs them.

"Fine... I can't save anyone in this condition, not tonight. We'll only lessen her chances if we go tonight but saving her will be our top priority from tomorrow forward. Don't worry, about Namatame either... We'll deal with Namatame after we rescued Nanako," Sora reasons as she takes Luke's advice to heart.

"We'll leave Namatame's whereabouts to the police," Naoto adds before saying as the ambulance sirens grow near, "Dojima-san... Please be okay..."

Later in the same early morning, in Dojima's room at the Inaba Municipal hospital...

Luke remarks bitterly, "I'm really beginning... Actually no scratch that, I hate hospitals! Why do I even work at one? Only bad stuff happens at hospitals... People always die..."

Sora blue eyes soften as Luke starts sob and cry beside her. Luke trembles as the memory of his parent's deaths fixes itself in his mind. Sora senses Luke's pain thus she comforts him, "Bro, it's okay... Uncle's going to be fine... It's not the same as last time with your parents... He's going to fine. He not going to abandon you."

"I'm sorry... I'm meant to be the strong that keeps everyone together yet I can't even keep myself together," Luke sniffs as he attempts wipe his tears from his eyes.

"Bro... Luke-kun, I... It's okay to weak. I'll be strong this time. You cry if want," Sora tells Luke as she brings his head to her shoulder.

Luke whispers, "Thanks sis... I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault... I should have seen it coming," Sora disagrees her expression grim.

After an or hour two of protagonists who akin to siblings standing and waiting next to Dojima's bed, Sora's uncle opens his eyes. Dojima regains consciousness and turns his head to the siblings, "You guys..."

"Are you all right?" Sora inquires over the sounds of hospital machines.

"I must look like hell right now," Dojima responds.

"Mm... I..." Luke tries to say something but he can't think of anything at all.

"Nanako... She's, my reason for living... If I lose her... I might as well be dead... Oh, ah... She must be so scared right now, waiting for someone to save her and here I am," Dojima mentions half to himself before he breaks off coughing before he goes on sobbing, "When she needs me most... I'm helpless... What kind of a father am I? I can't even protect my own daughter!"

"Dojima-san..." Luke whispers.

"If anything happens to Nanako... I'll make Namatame pay!" Dojima announces prior to begging, "You can save Nanako, right? You and Luke... I trust you both... Please... Save her for me! Your the only ones I can turn to right now... Please..."

"I understand the feeling helplessness to save those you love, very well... We will not fail. I won't let anyone I care about die... Not again... We'll save Nanako! We'll do everything we can," Sora promises him taking his hand in hers as holds back tears.

"Trust us and get some rest," Luke tells Dojima also taking Dojima's hand.

"We will rescue Nanako-chan at any cost. It may take some time but you must put your faith in us and wait for us to return with her," Naoto declares as she joins the conversation, it seems she's been in the room for awhile but hadn't said anything until just then.

"I promise you, we'll save her," Luke and Sora vow at the same time.


	39. Chapter 39 - Heaven

At Junes food court the next day which is a Sunday, the Investigation Team gather for an important meeting but most of them have not even slept at all. Luke has not noticed his headphones absence due to the pressure of situation. Everyone's expressions are full of determination.

"Let's begin the meeting. Someone, please talk," Sora forces herself to announce.

"Nanako-chan's on the other side, right?" Yosuke asks Teddie.

Teddie confirms this, "Definitely. There's no mistake."

Naoto reminds them, "The police should be pursuing Namatame, so let's focus on saving Nanako-chan."

"Yeah. We're the only ones who can," Chie agrees.

"Yes, with our Personas we are the only ones who can save her," Luke announces.

"We'll save her no matter what," Riku declares trying to reassure everyone.

"I often thought it might be impossible but we've finally cornered the culprit," Yukiko admits before adding, "We made it this far... We won't let him take Nanako-chan's life!"

Yeah... This is it! Let's go all-out and get it done!" Kanji strongly asserts.

Everyone nods in agreement and then Teddie happens to also proclaim, "I made a promise with Nana-chan! I said that we'd play again and that everything would be okay... I promised her that!"

"Yeah, so let's save her. We're doing it for Dojima-san, too. Heh, he'll owe us another watermelon," Yosuke concludes lighten the heavy atmosphere. Sora almost smiles at Yosuke's comment but her mood is far to dark to stay optimistic for long.

Sora announces, "We must do whatever we can with what we have now. This is something only we can accomplish by working together..."

Naoto clenches her jaw and hides her face with her blue cap as she nods along with everyone else. Naoto seems to wish that she could done something more to help Nanako even though there was nothing she could have done.

Chie cheers, "C'mon, we can do this, guys! No problem!"

"Yeah. We do this the same way as always. All we gotta do is find Nanako-chan before the next foggy day and get her out of there. Nothing to it Let's keep calm, be careful and get it done," Yosuke agrees and the team all nod in complete agreement.

"We'll rescue Nanako for sure before the next foggy day," Sora states with utter and complete determination burning in her blue eyes.

part 98

After the meeting is over, Sora goes home to rest as the visions from last night utterly drained her completely and Luke go for a walk to clear his head when he comes across Hisano by the Samegawa River. Hisano reveals to Luke that, "I was lying to you."

"Huh?" Luke questions his voice a tad hollow.

Hisano explains to Luke about her husband, "I'm not really Death. I did wish that he would die and so, he died for me... That's what I wanted to think. I thought maybe that would be proof that he still loved me... I didn't want to accept that he had died all by himself, not remembering me, leaving me behind..."

"I understand that feeling," Luke answers stoically thinking of his parents and of Nanako who he very much wishes will not die.

"Ha-ha... Do you have someone who you hold dear yourself? But the truth is... I don't have any special powers like that. I'm not Death: just another boring human being. Waiting for a miracle that never came... Before I knew it, I was wishing death on the one person I loved most in the world. I was lonely, forgotten and... Loving, being loved... All that is what goes into making us human. Even if he did forget me in the end... The lives we spent together were proof of our dedication to each other. His love for me was never a lie. All those letters are proof... I just didn't get it but it's too late now, isn't it?" Hisano ruefully responds.

"I guess so," Luke admits bitterly as he glances downward.

"I wonder if reincarnation really exists. if I am reborn and we ever meet again, I'll apologize to him. Then, he'll need to yell at me for a long time," Hisano mentions with a spark returning to her eyes. Luke nods mutely before Hisano then tells him, "The man I loved is gone... I can't ignore that fact any longer. I need to face the truth head-on."

"Then do so," Luke gently tells Hisano before then leaving Hisano and visits Sora's home but it doesn't feel like Luke's second home like it usually does because Nanako isn't there to greet him. Luke goes straight to his house not wanting to disturbed Sora who was sleeping a restless sleep.

At school the next morning, Sora feels like a zombie and she knows from one glance at her brother figure that he's feeling the exact same way as she is. Mr Yamada is giving a lecture to the class that afternoon; "And that's why the South Pole is colder than the North Pole. Speaking of cold, it got cold really quickly this year. Remember to wear extra layers so you don't get sick but ladies, it's no need to wear warm-ups under your skirts."

"Why?" Sora asks feeling annoyed Mr Yamada.

Mr Yamada explains, "Ah, Narukami... Perfect example... It's because no one can see girls' legs like yours."

"What did you say?" Luke questions the teacher with a vein throbbing in forehead as he gives Mr Yamada an wrathful death stare.

"Er, that was a joke. Just my way of reminding you all to wear your school uniforms, got it? All right, back on topic. I'll ask a question about the South Pole," Mr Yamada declares prior to telling Luke, "I'll pick you, Luke-kun."

"Uh-huh," Luke nods with a frown.

"Which country do you think the South Pole belongs to?" Mr Yamada inquires.

"No country," Luke flatly answers.

Mr Yamada remarks, "How'd you know? I'm impressed! You're right, the South Pole doesn't belong to anyone."

"It's kinda obvious... The Antarctic Treaty System of 1961 rules that all land below 60 degrees south latitude belongs to no nation. Similarly, the North Pole is not owned by any stinking countries, either," Luke points out what he believes everyone knows.

Mr Yamada adds with good cheer, "In fact, there's no land at the North Pole. It's just ice floating on the ocean. Ha-aha-a!"

"I'm leaving bye! Your laughter and good cheer's irritating me," Luke announces moodily before just strolling out of the classroom with his hands in his pockets.

"Bro... Luke, wait up!" Sora calls out to him as she chases after Luke.

Tsubaki watches Luke's odd behaviour with concern but feels like she can't help him at least not in the process of fixing whatever is causing him to act out more than usual. Tsubaki knows something is up but whatever it is she'll have to wait until Luke is ready to tell her about it. In the meantime Tsubaki decides to resign herself to focus on her school work but is still is worried about her white-pink haired boy.

After school, Sora and Luke immediately call a meeting for the Investigation Team to meet at Junes food court where the fox has tagged along today for the upcoming rescue mission of Nanako Dojima. Sora starts off the meeting, "Let's begin by confirming the situation... What do we know at the moment?"

"The killer was the council secretary, Taro Namatame... He was having an affair with that announcer who died first," Yosuke responds but cuts himself saying with bitterness towards the situation,"Damn it... He kidnapped Nanako-chan and on top of that, Dojima-san's in the hospital because of him..."

The tables starts to shake as Yosuke emotions get the better on him. Luke appears to be momentarily confused but remembers Yosuke's wonderland power was uncontrollable telekinesis when he's emotionally unstable. Chie however remember this fact and places her hand on Yosuke's and squeezes it to calm him down.

_Thank goodness for Chie... It would be bad if we had to explain to people why objects are suddenly moving around on their own,_ Sora reflects.

Naoto reflects aloud, "Dojima-san is a marvelous man. To think he'd reinvestigate the first incident after so long... Without his efforts, we may have never discovered he culprit's true identity, leaving us in the dark once again..."

"But back when they thought it had to do with the affair, they thought it had to do with the affair, they looked pretty hard at Namatame, didn't they? Why would he have had a solid alibi for that time?" Chie points out.

"Technically, according to the files, when I read them they revealed that Namatame's alibi covers the night when the corpse appeared," Luke informs the team.

"Correct, this is important to note because when the cause of death is unknown, an cannot be established, due to questions of when the murder occurred." Naoto reveals.

"So then, what they obtained was not about the murder itself but an alibi for when the corpse was placed at the scene," Sora realizes.

"Yes and since the estimated time of death fell within his alibi, they decided that he could not be to blame for the killing. Now, it's true that Namatame has a perfect alibi for that night but we know the true method behind the murders... The victims aren't killed on the night the crime is committed. If he cannot prove his innocence for the time they were thrown into the Tv, his alibi falls apart," Naoto confirms and elaborates.

"First Yamano-san died, then he got fired, so we thought he was as much of a victim as her," Yukiko mentions.

"After the announcer died, Namatame was laid off from his job and he came back here, to his hometown. Now that I think about it, Luke and I did see him in town from time to time but he never appeared to be working much... He probably helped out with the delivery service only once in a while... That's why no one knew about it," Sora deduces.

"But this Namatame guy has no connection to the other victims, so we have no idea why he'd want to kill them and what was that, 'saving,' thing he wrote in his dairy about?" Riku raises a question.

"Good question," Luke mutters pondering about what the so-called, 'saving,' delusion that Namatame is fixated on.

"Whatever it is, it's obvious this dude's been kidnapping people and throwing 'em into TVs... WE gotta catch the jerk," Kanji determines.

"Namatame will pay for his crimes," Sora decides with a dark expression.

"Actually, I wonder where that Namatame guy escaped to and Nanako-chan... I hope she's okay," Chie voices her concerns.

Yosuke assures her and the rest of the Investigation Team, "Since we've come this far, there's no need for us to strain our brains about it. We'll rescue Nanako-chan before the fog sets in and that's a fact!"

"Then let's enter the TV and save her," Sora commands standing up with Luke soon joining her as he stands up beside her and Naoto.

"Let's go," Riku nods as Naoto and the others also stand.

At the TV world entrance, the fog is thick even with the glasses on much to the concern of the Investigation Team.

"Look at this thick fog," Yosuke comments.

"I'm wearing the glasses yet it's still hard to see through... That's odd," Luke notes.

Yukiko inquires, "Does this have something to do with all the fuss about the fog lately?"

"Something's weird in here... I think all the commotion in town has been affecting this world, too." Teddie theorizes.

"Well, we need to hurry now," Luke concludes.

"Yes, you're right... Riku, can you tell which direction Nanako-chan is in?" Setsuko asks the idol, Riku Kujikawa.

Riku gets straight to work by summoning his Persona and he scans the TV world for Nanako. Riku at one point announces, "I sense her... That way. Wow... What's this warm feeling? Senpai, we need to save her!"

"Let's go!" Chie exclaims as Riku calls back his Persona. Everyone nods and they all head in the direction indicated by Riku.

The Investigation Team arrive at a fairy-tale castle-like gate with flowers growing over it's gleaming white bricks and blossom filled gardens line either side of the path which upon the team now walk but they stop just before the gate and stare in awe at the place.

"This... Is Nanako-chan's?" Yukiko questions.

"It's so beautiful... It's like a storybook vision of heaven," Riku remarks with awe.

Yosuke realizes, "Like heaven, huh... Deep down, Nanako-chan must really miss her..."

"I'm sure she does. She's only a child," Yukiko agrees.

"Yes... It appears that in her heart of hearts, Nanako has really missed her mother it's no surprise but still... Poor Nanako," Sora sighs with sadness.

"She'll be okay... We will save her," Naoto assures Sora.

"We have to do everything in our power to rescue her!" Yukiko announces.

"I'll need all of you," Sora informs the team.

"I'll do my best, sis... For Nanako," Luke replies without hesitation.

Teddie without missing a beat assures Sora about Nanako, "Of course! We're gonna Nana-chan, no matter what! I'll do it... I'll find her! Count on it!"

"We can find Namatame later and give him what's coming to him then. First, we need to rescue Nanako-chan!" Yosuke declares but adds reassuringly, "We've saved everyone up until now... We're not gonna let this one break our streak!"

"Alright, we can do this... Riku-kun! What's the situation like with this fog at the moment?" Sora inquires seeming a little on edge but is trying to remain calm.

"The fog still seems okay," Riku reports before adding, "We need to calm down and save her! We'll save her, no two ways about it! Let's go, leader!"

"Chie, you ready?" Luke asks Chie.

"Let's go, Luke-kun! We're gonna rescue her for sure!" Chie determines.

"Yeah, we can save her," Luke half tells himself.

Yukiko asks Sora who is standing still in deep thought with a concerned look upon her face, "Should we leave soon? I'm sure she's waiting for her big bro and sis..."

"Yes, Sora... You're the leader. Shall we be off? We can't afford to delay," Naoto reminds as a somewhat hollow Sora.

"Oh... Yes you're right as usual, Naoto-chan... We should go," Sora agrees with a conflicted look upon her face as she is worrying about how extremely and perhaps how dangerous angry she is towards Namatame.

"Yes... That would be best," Naoto responds.

"Hurry it up! We can't can't just sit around like this!" Kanji interrupts and everyone nods before heading inside past the gate.

Inside the castle walls, Riku reports that, "It's so quiet and peaceful but... What's this bad feeling I'm getting? Nanako-chan... Just hang in there... We'll save you."

Sora, Luke and the others journey forth defeating all Shadows foolish enough to cross their path. Eventually after reaching a beanstalk which they climb they reach the 2nd level to the Nanako's TV world dungeon castle. This is where Riku reports that he is starting to feel more and more anxious but he in unsure as to what is the cause of the anxiety.

On the third level, Riku announces he can definitely sense Nanako's presence but something isn't quite right but he cannot decipher exactly what is off. Riku also expresses his doubt about this place having come into being from Nanako's heart.

Then on the fourth level, Riku exclaims that he can hear Nanako much to everyone's relief. On this fourth level the team hear Nanako's voice for themselves after going through a lion-handled double door. The familiar voice of Nanako echoes in their ears, "Mum..."

"That's Nana-chan's voice!" Teddie exclaims as Luke's and Sora's eyes become wide with surprise and relief.

"Mum... Where are you? Why did you disappear? Why did you leave me? No... Come back..." Nanako's heart-wrenching voice questions.

Sora whispers with fear for the girl, "Nanako?"

"Are these, Nanako-chan's feelings?" Chie wonders.

"They must be," Luke concludes.

Nanako voice declares that, "But I'm not lonely... I have dad with me."

"Nanako," Luke whispers feeling glad that Nanako's staying positive.

"I know he's always late coming home and never plays with me because he's so busy... He can't cook or do laundry either. He tries to be nice, though he is a little scary sometimes but I love him. Big bro and sis are with me now, too... So, I'm not alone. I'm not lonely,"Nanako's voice reveals making Luke and Sora feel moved yet still heart-broken by the little girl's words.

"A little kid... Telling herself she's not lonely so she doesn't fall apart," Kanji observes with sadness evident in his tone.

"Oh, Nanako-chan," Sora mutters with sniffs trying not cry and Luke looks stoic as ever but he seems off and seems distant.

Yosuke tells Kanji off, "You idiot, Kanji-kun. We'll ruin everything if we act all sad. We gotta greet her with a smile."

"Nana-chan..." Teddie mutters.

Everyone looks downwards with sorrow in their hearts until Riku suddenly jerks his head up with an alarmed look on his face.

Naoto sees the look thus asks him, "What's the matter?"

"Something's not right... There's someone here besides Nanako-chan," Riku reveals.

"What! There's someone else here?" Sora questions surprise registering on her face.

Riku elaborates that, "It was faint at first, so I couldn't tell for sure but there's definitely another person here and whoever this is... Their power's getting stronger..."

"Stronger? Another person? Who else could... Oh hell!" Luke realizes.

Yosuke gasps, "What are you saying Luke-kun... Oh my god... Could it be Namatame? Did he duck in here after being concerned, like Mitsuo!"

"Perhaps so... It seemed as if Namatame was particularly determined to kidnap Nanako-chan," Naoto reasons as Sora clenches her fist her wrath growing for this so-called, Namatame who kidnapped her, many of her now close friends and Nanako.

Yukiko wonders aloud, "But why? If he's the real culprit, he must know the dangers of coming into this world..."

"I don't know," Naoto answers.

Luke expresses his regret, "Why did he have to kidnap Nanako of all people? Why didn't he pick me instead? Hell, Naoto-chan maybe you were right about the whole using yourself as bait thing..."

"Luke, this is not the time to blame yourself," Sora tells him putting a supportive hand on his left shoulder prior to asking Naoto, "How did Namatame get here? Do you think he went through the TV in his truck?"

Naoto agrees with her, "Perhaps... If he did come here, he may have entered from TV near the site of the accident and like you suggested Sora-senpai, perhaps even through the TV in his truck. Which means Nanako-chan may be in grave danger... We must hurry!"

"There's no need to say that again. It's already far too clear that we must hurry," Luke reflects with frown as he and the other continue to journey forth.

Along the way after a few battles with Shadows the team happen to hear a man's voice saying, "No... That's not it... I just wanted to live peacefully, that's it."

"Nn-Ugh... Nanako-chan's presence is being drowned out," Riku grumbles.

"Can't you just put Namatame on mute or something?" Sora complains.

"I can't just do that... I'm sorry," Riku apologizes prior to Riku shouting, "Nanako-chan! Please answer us, Nanako-chan if you can hear us! Don't worry! We're on our way to rescue you right now!"

"Please Nanako... Please let us find you," Luke prays with desperation.

However the man's voice appears again, "This place is nice... It's so quiet... Hm. I wish I could have lived here... Together with..."

"Together with who?" Sora puzzles.

"Is... Is he with Nanako-chan!" Riku exclaims alarming the team.

"That's not a good thought," Luke comments his skin paling at the notion.

"This isn't good, Senpai..." Riku mutters looking down.

Sora points Riku's head back up saying, "Don't despair now, Riku-kun. Let us hurry on."

"I... I don't... Yes, you're right. Let's go," Riku slowly agrees but he seems anxious.

The Investigation had storm through yet another a large pile of Shadows when they hear a man's voice, presumably it's Namatame's voice, "I... I discover the new world."

"Congratulations, go met your Shadow," Luke mutters practically giving the man's voice the rude finger.

"I must save people... Yes, only I can," The man's voice continues.

"Saving and killing are two different things! When I find this guy I'm going to beat him silly with a dictionary!" Sora determines with great fury pumping through her veins.

"Good idea but try two dictionaries," Luke agrees with bitterness in his voice.

"The voice is getting closer!" Riku warns the group.

Sora wearily asks him, "How much so?"

"We're almost there. Hang in there, Senpai. We can do this," Riku assures her.

Eventually they reach a door where they hear the man's voice coming from the other side of the double door with lion's head door knob, "Turn back! Stop getting in my way!"

Sora remarks more than ready to face Namatame so she can get him out of the way so she and the others can save Nanako, "You think this is getting in your way? Wow, you're going to be surprise pretty soon."

"So we're going through this door now? Are we prepared to face what may or may not be pass those doors? Leader, what do you think?" Luke asks his best friend, Sora.

"Yes. I believe we are as ready as we can possibly be," Sora decides pushing the doors open to relieve a room with a giant floating cross in it.

"This isn't what I expected to be here," Luke comments.

"I didn't say he was in the room," Riku reminds Luke.

The man's voice interrupts shouting before another word can be said, "Why are you getting in my way? Girl, you interfere before! You don't understand! Why can't you understand! I'm... I'm going to save this girl like I save that others!"

"You didn't save them! You endangered their lives in attempt to kill them!" Shouts Sora even through she knows the culprit can't hear her.

"Yeah, we're the ones who save people! Dude, you try to kill people. There's a big difference! I think you'e the one who doesn't understand," Luke argues with the voices' opinion despite knowing the voice isn't paying attention to him.

"Watch out, the Shadow's using an attack!" Sora warns Luke who narrowly dodges an attack from the giant cross.

"Oh, I forgot that thing was there," Luke mentions.

Yosuke inquires on Riku the teams' human battle scanner, "How many more of these type of enemies do we have to face, this battle?"

"Just one enemy. It, ah um... Caught us off guard through,"Riku answers.

"Lilith!" Luke shouts summoning his Persona to strengthen the party.

Sora however sends out her Persona to strike the Shadow but when the Shadow counter attacks Teddie is knocked down. Thankfully Naoto uses a healing item they picked up earlier to revived the bear.

"Black Frost, Mind Charge!" Sora commands switching her Persona and ordering it to make her more focused which she really needs.

"Garudyne," Yosuke shouts getting his Persona to throw a wind element at the Shadow.

Later on the battle is later won through the entire teams' hard work and effort but defeating all these Shadows in this dungeon is wearing the group. However that certainly not going to stop from as even when Chie is knocked out she can still fight using her wonderland ability. The wonderland abilities don't required the team members to turn into their wonderland character forms that the potions gave them because Sora changed it to be like that basically as soon as the group got back to Inaba from saving Naoto.

After the fight Sora expresses that she is, "I'm worried about Nanako-chan.

"I know I am too," Luke tells her.

"I wish Namatame wasn't in our way," Sora reveals.

"Senpai, let's hurry on. We mustn't let our worry paralyze us," Riku comforts her.

"You're correct," Sora notes as she prompts the team to follow her.

As the Investigation team travel further into the dungeon, they hear a man's voice claiming he won't hand over Nanako with concerns the group a lot. They also hear Nanako's frighten voice saying that she is scared, wants to know where her mother is and she wishes for her dad, Dojima to save her. It's a relief to hear from Nanako.

Soon afterwards they reach the 10th paradise level of the heaven dungeon where there is yet another set of double doors.

"Riku-kun, can you sense anything beyond these doors?" Sora inquires.

"Yes, I can... There she is! Nanako-chan is behind these gates!" Riku exclaims.

"That's great... Thank goodness. Let's go in," Sora decides opening the doors.

"Wait what else is through these doors? Luke wonders as the doors open up to a wooden bridge that leads to a platform rimmed by angel statues.

The teams rush forth seeing the figure of a man holding Nanako. Sora feels an impluse to use her reality manipulative powers but opts against it as she might hurt Nanako as her powers are uncontrollable at best. She can't guarantee Nanako's safety when using such a method. Nanako sees everyone and shouts out to them, "Big bro! Big sis!"

The man Sora saw in her vision, Namatame is holding Nanako back from the team with hi arm holding her back as he shouts, "You... You mustn't go!"

"Namatame... The man I saw in my vision when he crashed the truck. He hurt Dojima and he's holding Nanako captive! Ugh, this is getting on my last nerve!" Sora grumbles her body quaking with anger.

"What does this guy want? I'll give it to him if he lets Nanako go," Luke wonders.

"Who cares want he wants?" Sora argues and shouts at Namatame, "Let Nanako go!"

"Right now dude! Or we'll... Wait... I can't say something that graphic in front of Nanako-chan," Luke adds.

"I'm going to save this girl," Namatame a suspicious looking man announces as Sora notes a scar on the man's hand that isn't holding Nanako.

Sora narrows her eyes at the scar seeing that looks a healed bite mark. _That must be from when I bit him when he was kidnapping Naoto and I interfered_. Sora announces that fact aloud to the group, "He has a scar of a bite mark. It's mostly from the time he attacked me when I was trying to stop him from kidnapping Naoto-chan."

Naoto confirms Sora's theory, "Yes, I see. He also matches the pictures I've seen. Taro Namatame... It's definitely him! Then he did come in here..."

"This is the depressed guy, I've been running into down by the Samegawa river," Luke adds before cursing himself for not realizing that Namatame was the culprit.

"So you're the killer," Yosuke mutters as he gazes up at Namatame his kunai weapons shaking in response to his angry but he grabs them to make should they don't fly off towards Namatame as they might accidentally hit Nanako in the process.

"Let go of her!" Yukiko demands of Namatame while wishing she could control his mind.

"Ah... Ha-ha, you're the ones I saved... Wait, you are here too! The one who interfered. The one who misunderstood. I'm sorry I hurt you but I had to save that person. Don't worry... I'll save this girl too," Namatame states sounding slight manic as he grins.

"Killing is not saving... Evil crazy dude, read a dictionary all ready!" Luke snaps at Namatame who ignores Luke much to red eyed boy's irritation.

"Huh... This dude high or something?' Kanji wonders referring to Namatame prior to demanding of the man who has Nanako, "Quit talking and let go of the girl!"

Kanji rushes towards Namatame who backs up shouting, "Don't... Don't come near me..."

"Nn-ah-ugh..." Nanako whimpers making the group freeze.

"You jerk!" Sora shouts at Namatame feeling hatred well up inside her but Riku senses Sora's turmoil and keeps a steady hand on her shoulder. Riku keeps his other not so steady hand by his side as that's not going to help anyone.

"Nanako-chan!"Chie cries out.

"Bloody hell!" Luke also cries out before swearing in English a lot.

"Ugh... Tch!" Kanji grumbles quaking with fury but Naoto grabs his arm.

Naoto looks at him in the eye telling him, "Calm down, Kanji-kun! We can't predict his behaviour! He freaked out when Sora tried to stop him. He's not going to react well if all of us attempt to thwart him."

"What should we do, then?" Kanji asks calming down.

"We have to keep him talking. If we can discern his intentions, perhaps we can somehow deal with him," Naoto replies keeping her head level.

"Thus we should choose our words to him carefully," Luke deduces.

"Nanako is in danger... Why is he doing this? Hell," Sora mutter to herself prior to asking Namatame in a louder tone, "What is the Midnight Channel?"

"People needing to be saved appear... That's why I put them in the TV," Namatame explains sounding really off and stressed but he's not back up again.

"Oh, that made perfect sense. You see people are on TV and then you kill them. Well that's just peachy," Luke grumbles with sarcasm.

Sora demands of Namatame, "Why are you doing this? You said yourself, I don't understand! Make me understand!"

Namatame flinches as he gazes at the scar on Sora's forehead that he made and sighs as if he regrets it. This puzzles Sora as she also sees what appears to be guilt on the man who is supposed to be the vicious killer... Namatame then answers Sora's question, "Very well, then. I'm doing this to save them."

"Why did he look guilty when he saw my scar? He killed two people and has been trying to kill more... Why did he look guilty when he saw me?" Sora questions feeling off guard.

"Please, just let Nanako..." Luke starts to plead but Naoto stops him.

"No, we must pull his attention away from Nanako-chan!" Naoto interrupts Luke and turns to Namatame afterwards saying, "You put the people you saw on the Midnight Channel into this world. Am I correct?"

"They all... They want... Want to be saved," Namatame stammers.

"Sora-senpai didn't get scar like that because it looked like you saving people," Riku points out to Namatame causing him to flinch in perhaps guilt and Riku adds, "Also.. Did I ever ask you to save me?"

"And you didn't save us, damn it! It was the exact opposite!" Kanji informs Namatame.

"If I hadn't put you in the TV... How would you have ended up?" Namatame disgrees.

"Huh? That's confusing," Luke comments after pausing for a moment.

How would we?" Yukiko puzzles.

"Are you trying to say... We wouldn't have been able to face ourselves?" Riku wonders.

Luke complains about Namatame, "So now he's trying to give people extreme therapy? If he really wants people to face their hidden selves aren't there less dangerous ways of doing that? Like you know, talking on a leather couch or even hypnotism? Come on, you do need to risk their lives for that!"

"Exactly! We nearly died!" Yukiko agrees with Luke's opinion on the matter.

"Yes... Exactly..." Namatame points out.

"You son of ah... I'm not saying in front of Nanako," Sora was about to curse in Japanese.

"You kidnapped them... Yes or no?" Yosuke asks Namatame his voice deadly serious.

"Yes..." Namatame confirms with a droning voice.

"Why did you target local residents who became know through the media? Why do these people appear on the Midnight Channel?" Naoto asks him.

"On rainy nights... On TV... They signal me... To save them," Namatame responds his face appearing to be stricken.

"You keep saying save this and save that... Are saying murdering people is your idea of saving them!" Yosuke snaps at the culprit.

"Saving is when you keep safe or rescue someone from harm or danger. That's not what you are doing... You are in fact putting people into harms way and in danger," Sora informs Namatame her expression grim.

"Murder? No, I'm saving them," Namatame argues.

"How's that different, huh? All you're doing is killing people!" Yosuke counters.

Namatame face distorts into it's twisted grin as he laughs, Ha-ha... If you want to that, go ahead. I know... You chased us all the way here... To kill..."

"Huh? I think he's got it the wrong way round," Luke grimaces.

"Ha... Ha-aha... Well, too bad. I'm gonna save her," Namatame chuckles like maniac holding Nanako tighter causing her to cry out.

Luke swears in English at Namatame once again while Kanji shouts, " You jerk... You're not gonna get away with this!"

Sora attempts to beg Namatame, "Hey, you can't do this... Please just let her go... She's innocent and she does't deserve to die... Please don't hurt her... Let Nanako go, plea..."

However Namatame growls at her, "Shut the hell up!"

Sora and the others gasp as a dark aura grows around Namatame and his eyes turn yellow as if he... As Luke puts it, "He turned into a Shadow... That was unexpected."

"What a wonderful world... An unknown, unreachable place... Filled with pleasant fog... I'm a Saviour... It's filthy over there... So many evildoers," Namatame as a Shadow with a warped voice claims.

"Like yourself," Luke mutters about evildoers being akin to Namatame.

"That's why going to save them... I'm a Saviour... A righteous hero," Namatames goes on.

"Is that... A Shadow?" Yukiko questions.

"It appears so," Sora gulps and answers.

The fog starts to get heavier making Luke mention, "What's with this fog?"

Nanako starts to cough and wheeze due to the fog. Nanako stammers, "Big sis... Bro... I... I can't... Ah-uh... Breathe..."

"Damn it," Luke curses.

"Nana-chan!" Teddie calls out..

Sora gasps her eyes wide, "Oh no... Nanako!"

"Kanji-kun... Let's do this," Yosuke tells Kanji all looking him in the eye.

"Agreed," Kanji mentions before he roars and rushes toward the smoky blue aura and yellow eyed version of Namatame.

Yosuke is quick to Follow Kanji. The pair of them manage to push Namatame away from Nanako thus Naoto advises Sora and Luke, "Now, Senpai!"

Sora and Luke wordlessly head to Nanako who collaspes into Luke's arms. Sora and Luke exclaim, "Nanako!"

"Nana-chan!" Teddie calls out as he and others rush to Nanako's side.

"Ugh! Why don't any of us have healing gifts for non-Persona users!" Sora laments.

"Nanako-chan... Nanako-chan!" Yukiko attempts to wake the unconscious Nanako up.

"Little sis... Wake up... Please wake up," Luke begs on the verge tears.

"If you get up, sis. I'll... I'll make pancake everyday if you want me to? Please Nanako be okay... Please," Sora sobs.

"That jerk... Ugh! How dare you!" Chie yells with fury at Namatame.

"Give... her back... I'm... I'm going... To save her-r-r-r-r!" Namatame demands his dark Shadow aura growing his tone sounding guttural. Namatame screams out in pain as his body starts to move at awkward angles.

Everyone flinches and cringes at the horrible sight as Luke and Sora tries to shield Nanako from dark red smoky aura that is spewing out of Namatame.

Naoto clutches her blue cap to stop it from blowing away as the wind from Namatame's/Shadow Namatame's transformation sequence is quite over powering. Naoto asks, "Nn-ugh... What's happening to him?"

There is a grotesque scene where Namatame's own body is used in the making of his Shadow self's second form. Namatame grunts and screams out in pain.

"If we don't do something this could be bad," Teddie mentions.

"I think we're already in the bad territory, Ted," Luke points out but his heart doesn't seem very in it as he's more focused on Nanako's condition.

"It's a problem... His power's attracting more and more Shadows to him!" Teddie exclaims.

"That looks very painful," Riku grimaces as he looks away from Namtame's on going twisted transformation which sounds like there is a good amount of body crushing.

"You guys got any suggestions?" Chie wonders with a panicked look.

"Holy moly... I can't believe this," Luke gasps at the sight of Namatame.

"Riku-kun, see if you can analyze him or something!" Sora orders as feels a weak Nanako barely hanging onto her.

"Look at him! His merging with the Shadows," Riku answers after a quick scan.

Yosuke advises Luke, "Ah... Buddy, there's a bright light coming!"

"Yeah, I know. Close my eyes," Luke nods his eyes closed tight as he and Sora try to protect Nanako.

There is the sound of trumpets and of a bell tolling as Namatame's Shadow's second form is revealed to the team.

"What is this?" Yukiko questions as Chie takes a few deep breaths.

Luke whispers, "Whoa..."

"What the hell?" Kanji wonders and Teddie yells outs his shock at the sight.

"Damn it... We come this far! We're not losing now!" Yosuke proclaims as the Shadow lowers itself closer to them.

"Ominous bells are making me nervous," Luke comments as he frets about the situation.

"Yeah, I hope they stop soon but I rather listen to them everyone second if it allows Nanako to be okay," Sora admits as the red skinned angel with a massive spiked red halo in appearance Shadow huffs. Sora blinks learning that the Shadow's name is that of Kunino-sagiri but she doesn't care what the hell it's name is.

"I... I'm going to save her! Don't interfere! Not again!" The Shadow announces.

"He is not making the double peace sign, seriously?" Luke complains his jaw tense.

"How solid is his grasp on reality?" Naoto wonders.

"I... I'm!" The Shadow shouts but gets interrupted by Luke's attack.

"You know, what? Screw you! Persona...Yoshitsune!" Luke commands his Persona to attack the Shadow.

"You are going down! Persona! Yatagarasu... Rakunda!" Sora screams sending out her bird like Persona to weaken the Shadow's defences before telling Kanji, "We need to boost our attacks... Kanji-kun, can you help out with that?"

"Yeah, Senpai! Rokuten Maoh... Matarukaja!" Kanji commands his Persona boosting the sheer attack level of the team.

"Megidolaon," Naoto orders her Persona to strike the enemy.

"Wind break," Yosuke summons his Persona and makes his move.

Eventually through a lot of hard work on all team members' behalf the Shadow is weaken enough for Sora's Izanami and Luke's initial Persona to finish it off.

"Thank goodness, it's over... We won but it was a bit touch and go when he started to control of our bodies through," Sora shivers.

"Yeah but Yukiko's gift that she got from your wonderland turned out to be our hero. The look on it's face was priceless when Yukiko-chan broke through it's mental defences and told it to start hitting itself and he actually did it," Luke points out.

"Yeah, that was very rewarding... He totally deserved it," Yukiko agrees.

"Damn... Damn it... Why?" Taro Namatame questions after the battle has finished and he has reverted to his original human form.

"Because you suck. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. You jerk!" Luke answers the question in his own way before Namatame collapses.

"Nanako-chan!" Riku shouts causing Luke and Sora to spin around to see Nanako whom they left in the capable hands on Chie during the battle.

Riku is now holding Nanako in his arms as Sora and Luke sprint over to her with worried clearer than day on their face. Luke mutters looking sorrowful, "Nanako-chan..."

Sora hastily asks her eyes watery, "Riku-kun, is she okay?"

"She looks like she's in pain," Riku answers.

"What? Oh no... Where is she hurt my we can help it with the leaves the fox gave us? They work well on us," Sora inquires.

"I don't know, Senpai... Nanako-chan doesn't seem to be injured anywhere," Riku replies.

"It must be this world then. When the fog got thicker before she said she couldn't breathe so well," Luke theorizes.

"Maybe I should try my reality..." Sora starts.

"No... It's an unstable ability. You might do more harm than good," Naoto warns.

"Damn it!" Sora curses.

"Mm! This place must not be good for her... We need to carry her out, quick!" Teddie exclaims suddenly making everyone jerk their heads up.

"Agreed," Luke and Sora say in unison while the others nod.

"I'll carry her," Luke decides as he and other rush out with Nanako in Luke's arms.

Sora moves to follow Luke, Nanako and the others when Luke tells Sora to stand with Naoto, Kanji and Yosuke to sort out Namatame.

Sora agrees to stay behind but makes Luke promise he'll take care of Nanako. Sora sighs and rubs her eyelids as she asks, "Naoto, you're the detective... What should we do with the suspect, now?"

"Leader... We should take him with us as well," Naoto reluctantly advises making Sora shudder at the thought of helping someone who was prepared to kill Nanako.

"Must we take him? He tried to kill Nanako but I guess... It would be excessively cruel to leave him... Bother... We should probably take him," Sora laments.

"Yeah... Partner, I know how you feel. We can't just leave him like you said it would be cruel, I guess," Yosuke agrees with great reluctance.

"Kanji-kun? Yosuke? Can you... You know... Um... Carry him? I don't want to touch him. I'm a little afraid of Namatame to be honest," Sora admits as she cringes at the memory of Namatame attacking her. The blow to the head, the pepper spray... I think I even remember that he keep saying sorry... How come I didn't notice that before?

Yosuke and Kanji nod obeying Sora's request understanding her reservations about Namatame. They go pick him up and Sora sprints to the catch with Luke and the others.

Just outside the flatscreen at Junes electronic department. Kanji and Yosuke are holding Namatame up. Naoto is handling the phoning ambulance and police business as she is about the only one keeping a cool head in all his.

Luke is holding Nanako in his arms with Sora kneeling down beside them holding Nanako's hand. Yukiko, Chie, Riku and Teddie are not far away either... Yukiko tells the young girl, "Nanako-chan... Hang in there..."

"..." Nanako gasps in pain as she struggles to breath.

"Little sis... Nanako, it's okay... Big sis and bro are here... You're safe now," Sora tries to reassures both Nanako and herself.

"She isn't waking up... Why isn't she waking up?" Luke frets.

"What are we going to do?" Chie despairs.

"She's so small and she stuck in there for so long... And then there was that weird fog... Damn it!" Kanji brings up sounding distressed.

Naoto finally gets of the phone prompting Sora to inquires, "Naoto-chan, how... How did you go? Did you contact the ambulance for Nanako?"

"The police and paramedics will be here shortly," Naoto reports.

"Thank goodness," Sora sighs in relief but she's still worried about Nanako.

At Inaba's hospital, the Investigation Team await the doctor's verdict anxiously in the hospital's hallways. The very hallways Luke usually cleans at night.

Teddie mentions breaking the silence, "Nana-chan's still small... So her other self didn't appear like everyone else and she got caught in all that craziness... I hope she'll be okay."

"She better... The doctors will help her, correct?" Luke questions.

"I thought that when... Never mind. This isn't the same. Nanako's a strong girl... She be okay, but... Ugh! I hate this situation!" Sora responds as she stops pacing back and forth.

"Wa-Aa-ah... I'm worried about Nana-chan!" Teddie in his human from wails.

"There has be something we can do... I can't just stand here doing nothing!" Luke adds.

"But there's nothing more we can do for her," Chie points out.

Sora clenches her fist shaking, "Damn it... Damn it."

Thunder rumbles and roars in accordance to Sora's current emotional state. Luke briefly worries for Sora but he almost immediately starts to fret about Nanako.

Naoto laments, "A deliveryman named Namatame... The possibility of Nanako-chan being targeted.. If only I'd been more thorough in putting the facts together! Then Nanako-chan wouldn't have had to go through this..."

"That... That goes for me too. If I hadn't stood there like a lump in front of that jerk, Nanako-chan might've been okay," Yosuke adds while Luke gulps and turns away.

"I hate myself... Why do I always panic when it matters most?" Chie wonders.

"I couldn't do anything either," Yukiko regrets as Sora feels tears prick at her eyes again.

"I shoul've noticed sooner that something was wrong with that guy," Riku mentions.

"Why did I waste time listening to what Namatame had to say!" Naoto regrets before continuing sounding angry at herself, "If I hadn't tried to engage him in conversation and we'd rescued Nanako-chan immediately! This would't have happened!"

Sora mentions with an icy hollow voice, "I wish that I was so weak... I didn't save anyone... Again. I failed... Again... again."

"Sis, Shush... It'll be okay... You didn't fail," Luke reassures Sora hugging her as she cries on his shoulders.

"I did... I couldn't," Sora shakes her head her eyes blinded by despair

"It's no one's fault. Don't blame yourselves," Luke informs the entire group.

"You're right, Luke... I'm sorry... But... Ugh, hell. I hate hospitals," Sora mutters hugging herself as straightens herself up.

"But, I still..." Naoto attempts to protest still blaming herself and she sobs.

Kanji sighs and takes charge, "Alright, enough of this pity standing around and whining really what we oughtta be doing now?This feeling pathetic, consoling each other... Is that gonna solve anything! We gotta believe in her... So stop rehashing what's already done. Get it together, Naoto!"

Naoto takes a sharp breath and nods, "Sorry... You're absolutely right."

"This is all that jerk Namatame's fault and he's behind bars now, right? And it ain't like we were too late for Nanako-chan," Kanji points out.

"Yeah... That's true," Yukiko looks up as she realizes this.

"You're right, Kanji-kun," Sora mutters as shakes the negative lingering thoughts in her brain and unconsciously rubs her wrists.

"I'll come see Nana-chan every day she'll get better faster!" Teddie declares.

"That's all we can do right now," Riku concludes before commenting, "Gee, Kani... You sounded cool for a second there."

"Yeah, you actually did... That was odd," Luke agrees somewhat.

Adachi then shows up asking everyone, "Huh? You guys still here?"

"Adachi-san, um... Did they... Um... Did they find out anything?" Sora shakily asks him.

Adachi shakes his head, "Dojima-sna's speaking with the doctor now but they can't say anything definite until they run some tests on her..."

"Tests..." Sora whispers before whimpering as she remembers for her more tests is a bad thing but Riku rubs her shoulders and tells her it's going to be okay thus reassuring her.

"Not just Nanako-chan but the perp too... Who knows when we'll be able to hear his story?" Adachi elaborates after grimacing at Sora's distressed state, he also suggests to her and the others, "Well, it's getting late, so hurry home."

"But, Adachi-san... We just can't leave," Sora argues.

"Yeah, what if... Ugh... Leaving is bad idea," Luke adds his already pale skin a shade paler than usual due to stress.

Adachi counters the protagonists argument, "You're going home. The last thing we need is for you guys to collapse too."

"Hm... He may have a slight point," Luke admits about Adachi as the man himself walks down the hallway.

"He right... We should call it a night," Yosuke agrees.

"Really? What about Nanako?" Sora frets.

"Nanako-chan's gonna be fine. Acting all gloomy won't help anything," Yosuke answers.

Sora and the the others nod saying that they understood.

"When Nanako-chan's out of the hospital, what should we do to celebrate?" Chie brightens the mood as she wonders.

"Satonaka! Isn't it a little early for that?" Yosuke cringes and scolds Chie.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chie apologizes.

"Don't apologize that's the best thing I've heard of all day... We should go to a place that little sis likes," Sora reassures Chie as she brightens with a weak smile.

"Yeah and we can have a party for little sis," Luke elaborates on the idea.

Chie smiles slightly and asks, "Where do you think Nanako-chan would like to go?"

"Junes..." Luke and Sora answers.

"Why don't we reserve Junes for a party then?" Yukiko suggests.

"A party... At Junes? Uh... That makes no sense," Yosuke remarks feeling puzzled.

"What are you talking about, Yosuke? It makes perfect sense," Luke argues.

"That's right, Luke. Nanako loves Junes," Yukiko agrees.

"Let's getting planning," Riku decides as he and the others head down the hallway.

Sora and Luke move to follow them but notices Teddie lingering behind so they frowns and turn to him. Sora asks the blonde, "You okay, Teddie?"

Luke adds, "You coming or..."

"Nana-chan... She'll get better, right?" Teddie nervously inquires.

"Of course she will... I'm sorry for freaking out before. Don't take any notice of anything I say when I'm like that," Sora reassures him about Nanako.

"Yeah, I think so too," Teddie decides moving his head back up to face Sora.

"Good," Luke responds.

"Let's all have fun with Nana-chan when she comes back!" Tedde declares.

"All right. Sounds like a plan," Sora with ever-changing hair coloured nods.

"Thanks... I almost forgot how to keep a happy face," Teddie admits.

"Happens to the best the of us," Sora enlightens him.

"But with that out of the way, I'm feeling all hungry," Teddie announces before his stomach growls making him and even Sora giggle briefly. Luke shakes his head with a brief smile as Sora's stomach growls too.

"Looks like we do we have to get me something to eat too... Wait, where the others go?," Sora slowly realizes that the rest of the investigation Team left.

"I didn't think they were actually going," Luke admits.

"Hey, where did everyone go? Don't leave without me!" Teddie calls out after the others before running in the direction the others might have gone. Sora and Luke sigh and turn their heads towards the door to Nanako's hospital room. Sora gazes downwards her smile disappearing completely as worry for Nanako replaces it.

Luke notices this and tells her,"We done everything we can for now."

"What do we do now?" Sora wonders hugging her own shoulders.

"All we can do is wait... That and we believe in Nanako. Little sis is pretty tough, you know?" Luke answers.

"Geez... I wish I could use my abilities properly when I need them most," Sora sighs.

"Come on, sis. Let's catch go see your uncle," Luke tells her.

"Yeah but he's particularly your uncle too, you know?" Sora points out.

When the protagonists arrive in Dojima's room in the hospital they see that Adachi is already there with Dojima much to their very apparent relief.

"Adachi-san?" Luke notices him.

"Thank goodness someone is watching over uncle," Sora lets out breath of relief.

"Huh? You two didn't go home yet?" Adachi questions looking up at them.

"Nope, I it's hard to go home without having the people that you go home to," Sora explains to the puzzled Adachi as she and Luke approach Dojima's bed.

"How are you doing, Dojima-san?" Luke inquires of him.

"..." Dojima responds with a weary grunt turning his head towards Luke.

"Uncle... Nanako is safe now. We found her like we promise," Sora informs her uncle.

"I heard... Thanks," Dojima replies prior to sighing and saying, "Whew... Nanako... I'm so relieved..." Dojima relaxes finally and appears to fall asleep.

Adachi asks his friend, "Dojima-san? You awake?"

There's no response so Luke cuts in, "I don't think he's awake. Not that I blame him."

Sora sighs deeply and leans against Luke's shoulder, "Bro, At least he finally relaxed. Now he can rest."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, sis," Luke responds.

"I guess it's no surprise. He was so stressed out over Nanako-chan," Adachi figures prior to saying,"Hmm... Sometimes it's easy to forget you two aren't really related... Hmm... I'll stay with your uncle tonight. You both can go home and rest. Even if it's just for a little while."

"We'll do that," Sora responds to Adachi while Luke nods mutely.

"Good. Nanako-chan's safe and that's what matters. You both really should get some rest while you both can," Adachi reminds them feeling concerned from them.

"Thank Adachi-san," Luke tells Adachi as he and Sora linger watching over Dojima as they both feel hesitant to leave him.

Adachi encourages the duo, "Hurry and go. Your friends are waiting, aren't they?"

"It's pretty late I guess," Luke sighs.

"We'll leave Uncle Dojima in your capable hands then... Adachi-san," Sora decides.


	40. Chapter 40 - NaotoXKsnji & SoraXRiku

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Sorry about the lack of updates been busy with school starting back and I've been reading too many other fanfictions... Time flies when you're having fun but anyhow, I've written like 63 chapters so far... I haven't uploaded them but I will eventually. Also I planning on continuing the fanfic to cover the Persona 4 Arena part. I'm planning on blending all the different story routes together but understanding what's going on my require some prior knowledge of the game to understand the fanfic story I've made up for the story arc.

Yet again, I'm rambling... Onto the fanfiction, I'll stop going on and on now.

It's November and Sora stayed at Luke's place last night as staying at Dojima's house without Nanako and Dojima is torture. Sora comes down from Luke's guest room upstairs and into Luke's kitchen where he gives her a bowl of porridge for breakfast. Luke grimaces as he and Sora sit down for breakfast at the kitchen bench. Luke grimaces as he apologizes, "I'm sorry, it's not pancakes but..."

"I know it's not pancake eating time but thanks for making breakie anyhow," Sora tells him.

"No problem... Still, I wish I could have done more," Luke laments playing with his food.

"You've done... We've all done... Everything that could have possibly been done. As you said yourself, we just have to wait until Nanako gets better," Sora reminds him before she adds, "Which she will, of course..."

"Of course," Luke agrees but still seems down.

"We don't have to go to school today, you know," Sora tells Luke.

"No... I want to go actually... It's nice to have something that's... That's you know, um... Normal, I guess," Luke replies.

"Okay, let's go when you feel ready," Sora nods.

After school despite wanting to visit Nanako the protagonists know that they cannot as Nanako's condition is not good enough for visitors yet. The protagonists debate what they should do this afternoon. Luke opts stay at the library and study but Sora decides to spend time with Kanji. Kanji suggests that they decide to see how Naoto is to keep themselves occupied and because he is worried about her.

At first Naoto is surprised to see Kanji with Sora but welcomes his presence and asks if he and Sora can come to the Samegawa River bank with her. Kanji accepts the invitation without any hesitation once Sora elbows Kanji in the ribs to get him to stop stuttering.

Naoto, Kanji and Sora venture to the usual place by the Samegawa River. Kanji then then gets filled in on the Phantom Thief business which cause him worry for Naoto. After explaining the Phantom Thief situation to Kanji conversation turns quiet as thoughts of Nanako and Dojima weigh heavily on their minds.

Naoto is deep in thought as thinking about Sora's family has her thinking about her own family... Naoto frowns as she thinks gloomily to herself. Kanji notices this, "Naoto-chan? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine... Sora-chan's the one who you should be worried about," Naoto answers.

"Don't fret about me... I'm I have absolute faith in Nanako... You concern me, though. Naoto please, what is on your mind? I can do many things but mind reading is not one of them yet I still tell you are worried about something extra," Sora presses Naoto for information on her state of mind.

Naoto admits that, '"This sounds selfish but I... What happened to Nanako has made me start thinking about my family..."

"That's not selfish at all... Times like these is when I think of my dad... Of what he would want me to do if he was still around," Kanji reassures her.

"To tell you both the truth, I haven't been in contact with Grampa lately. I wanted to confirm the items I assume the Phantom Thief stole but... Our secretary Yaushiji-san passed along a message, saying he went to visit an ailing friend in America," Naoto announces frowning.

"At least he's safe over there," Kanji reflects.

"I don't know about that... Since he travelled to America, I haven't bee able to reach either Grampa or Yakushiji-san's cell phone," Naoto responds looking anxious about it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive," Kanji apologizes without being prompted.

"Well, there's no point in worrying about them now. I'm sure they're fine. I'm just over-reacting that's all," Naoto reasons.

"So, Naoto-chan what's this new card?" Sora inquires gesturing to the card on the table eager for something to distract from worrying about Nanako.

"I received this card in the mail today, it appears to be another challenge," Naoto informs.

Sora reads the card out loud, "_Jury to not rest, or rout for fable. Minus 40, Minus 4_."

"My brains not working today. Naoto, can you explain what that meant?" Kanji asks.

"The sentence as written is gibberish," Naoto replies.

"Clearly... It's confusing me completely but at least it's a distraction," Kanji mutters.

"Maybe the gibberish is part of the riddle?" Sora suggests.

"You might be on to something and this... '_Minus 40, Minus 4_...' On its own, it means nothing. Perhaps the 'minus,' part is important," Naoto theorizes.

"Minus another word for subtract... Maybe you subtract 40 and 4?" Sora guesses.

"Huh! Subtract, 40?" Naoto blinks in surprise at the suggestion but deduces her eyes lighting up, "Aha! Subtract 40 from the sentence... '_Jury to not rest, or rout for fable.'_ From there you subtract 40 and 4. Notice the unnatural comma int the phrase... It corresponds to the two numbers. Subtract the letters in _forty_ from the first part and the ones in four from the second! What remains is; _Ju. N. Es. T. able_."

"Junes table?" Kanji puzzles.

"That's it! Let's go!" Naoto exclaims prior to dragging the Kanji and Sora towards Junes where they eventually find themselves at the food court and also find something taped to the underside of the table.

"How long was that there for?" Sora wonders.

"Yeah, we're lucky no one else stole it," Kanji grimaces as Naoto removes the object from underneath the table.

Naoto whispers holding a large ballpoint pen, "I knew it was here..."

"It's been awhile since I've seen a pen like that one," Kanji comments.

"This is another of the seven detective tools I made," Naoto reveals.

"What does it do?" Sora inquires referring to the pen.

Naoto answers her question, "You can use it as a normal pen but it also has a penlight and miniature telescope."

"I want one, sounds useful," Kanji admits.

"I thought I had lost this. I didn't think grampa still had it," Naoto mentions half to herself.

"Sounds like your grampa is a rather nice guy," Sora let Naoto know.

Naoto smiles fondly as she reflects, "Hm-hmm, neither my grampa nor myself can stand to throw things away..."

"Aha, it's family trait then," Kanji concludes trying to keep everyone positive despite their dismal moods.

Naoto then reminisces, "When this pen was still mine... I was just a child, dreaming of becoming a detective but being a man or a woman... I never thought about it."

"Really?" Sora questions.

"The lack of peers to compare myself to might have contributed to that. I had not friends... I was quite the outsider then, too but why is it that... Compared to the time I spent utterly alone... I worry more now that I'm with you two and the others? I feel that... I'm undergoing change," Naoto discloses.

"Don't afraid. You'll still be you," Sora assures Naoto.

"Change is good. I know that the hard way..." Kanji reminds the detective.

"Kanji-kun... Narukami... I see. I'm afraid, you say... I see," Naoto muses before smiling weakly at them. Naoto determines that, "The need to change and the desire to remain the same. They're mixed together and it scares me..."

"Naoto-chan..." Kanji mutters Naoto looks smaller than ever before as she shows Kanji and Sora her vulnerable side.

Sora sighs heavily as she takes a seat feeling emotionally drain. Naoto looks over to Kanji with odd expression, "Kanji-kun... Have you ever felt like that before?"

"All the time," Kanji confirms as he nervously runs a hand through his hair.

"Tastumi... I... I want to hear about you," Naoto requests.

Kanji appears to be taken off guard by the comment and blushes. Sora smiles and encourages Kanji tell Naoto about the boy he helped with the dolls he made. This makes Kanji flustered and Naoto curious. The trio chat idly together with Sora saying the least of the trio as her worry about Nanako dwell on her mind but she welcomes the distraction.

Luke however after studying at his school's library he went out to his part time job of being a tutor and perhaps bad influence to Shu. Understand Luke is more serious and reserved than usual which puzzles Shu but much Luke's relief he does press him for information as why Luke is not his usual self.

At point Shu reveals to Luke that, "I've got a big test coming up..."

"Why do you look worried?" Luke softly questions seeing Shu's expression.

"It's going to cover a lot of material," Shu answers before declaring, "Oh, well. I'll be at the head of the class this time, too. I won't lose! I will not lose...

Ah so he is worried, Luke notes.

"Mister Luke... Hey. Getting good grades, being great at sports, being fun to to talk to and good-looking... Is it possible for anyone to be all those things? Do you know anyone like that?" Shu questions Luke.

"This one person..." Luke responds his expression deadpan.

"You mean yourself?" Shu interrupts before Luke could finish.

_No, that's not what I going say. I was going to Sora or Yukiko or Tsubaki or there's a lot of people I know who are pretty impressive, _Luke reflects silently.

"You're really full of yourself, aren't you?" Shu accuses Luke.

Luke sighs and admits, "Normally yes..."

Shu sniggers much to Luke's surprise, "Teach me your ways!"

"Ah... Okay?" Luke answers feeling unsure.

"Hm... I've been having this dream lately. In my dream, I'm on a train. It keeps speeding up but I don't know where the tracks lead. There are no exits, so I can't get out but there's someone coming from the car behind me. I can hear the doors opening and the footsteps... I don't know who it is and I get scared... Every time I have that dream, the person gets one car closer to me," Shu monologues.

"You must tired," Luke realizes feeling concerned for the kid.

Shu shrugs his face going pale, "Probably... The only time I get to rest is when I'm sleeping and I can't even do that right now. I want to be free..."

"I understand," Luke nods.

"If I'm not at my best..." Shu trembles with a tortured look.

"Come on. Cheer up. I'll teach you the ways of being a high schooler," Luke announces.

Shu brightens as he tries to smile, "Yes... You're right. I need to do my best... Thank you."

"No problem... It's all in days work," Luke assures him before sighing as Luke wishes he could help Nanako this easily.

"Please, come back again," Shu requests seemingly helpless.

"I will," Luke lets Shu know.

Shu smiles slightly at the news, "I feel like I'll be able to sleep well tonight. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Luke returns the boy's smile with his own unsure one.

The next afternoon, Sora having made plans with Naoto and Kanji earlier that day at lunchtime follows Naoto to the central shopping district. Kanji asks Naoto, "So about the Phantom Thief. What do you think he'll be like according to the information you've... Ah, um... Gathered?"

"I have learned that in recent days, a suspicious man has been spotted around the shopping district. He isn't a local and his appearance doesn't mark him as a tourist or shopper. I talked to the owner of Shiroku Store and she said that she saw the man only a few hours ago. She confirmed it was the same man who brought the cards," Naoto tells him the facts she gathered.

"So we're getting close. We'll get him, don't you worry!" Kanji concludes.

Naoto shakes her head slightly before saying, "If that's true, then he's likely looking for his next hiding place for one of the stolen items. We may be able to catch him in the act."

"I feel kinda sad," Sora admits before asking Kanji, "How are you feeling, Kanji-kun? I know you only joined us in our investigation yesterday but... It's kinda sad that we won't get to hang out together like this once it's over?"

Kanji expresses his opinon on the matter, "Yeah, I know what you mean... It's a bitter-sweet kinda thing, you know... But hell... I'm sure we can all still spend um... Time together afterwards, ah... Um... Right?"

"Huh? The Sora you... and Kanji-kun you too?" Naoto puzzles prior to saying with a witty smile creeping upon her lips, "The detective I dreamed of becoming as a child... I feel like that's what am I now..."

"So about the Phantom Thief... How many items did the thief steal that we have not yet recovered?" Sora inquires.

"If my deductions are correct, there are two things remaining that the Phantom Thief has stolen and if so, I'm quite certain that he's going to hide that one. Perhaps he is..." Naoto begins to reply but cuts herself off asking, "Anyway, where in this area could he hide something unnoticed, Kanji-kun?"

"Huh... Me? Why are you asking me?" Kanji blushes and questions.

"You have lived in Inaba longer," Naoto states in a matter of fact tone.

"I might have an idea. Ah, um... Hm," Kanji stutter before gulping and requesting, "Um, follow me. Let's do this!"

"Indeed lead the way," Naoto prompts Kanji to start moving while Sora nods.

Kanji Tatsumi leads the two girls to the Tatsuhime Shrine where they see a suspicious man in a black suit there. Kanji wants to confront the guy but Sora stops him warning Kanji not to jump to conclusions so quickly as they might be false.

Naoto however appears to recognize the suspicious man, "You're..."

The man suddenly whirls around bringing a knife out causing Sora, Naoto and Kanji to freeze for a moment in shock. Kanji of course is the first one to get over it and rushes forward to protect Naoto by moving in front of her.

"Kanji-kun! What are you doing?" Naoto exclaims her eyes going large.

"Ah... Kanji-kun, remember how I got hurt trying to protect Naoto-chan that one other time? I'm not doubting your combat abilities but you should be more careful and think before rushing into things," Sora warns Kanji as moves to take Kanji's place.

"I'm sorry but that ain't my style! There are times in a life where a man's just gotta be a man! Damn it!" Kanji announces stopping Sora mid-step.

"You two... Um, there... There's no need for alarm! That knife is a toy!" Naoto informs Kanji and Sora who feel really embarrassed.

Kanji responds looking at the knife, "What... Oh... Damn it! Why didn't I notice sooner!"

"He's getting away... Never mind," Sora sighs as the man with the fake knife toy flees but the man drops the knife. Sora blinks as she notices the knife on the ground, "Oh, he dropped the fake knife. That's rather convenient."

Sora picks up the knife with handkerchief and hands it to Naoto. Naoto unveils as she gazes about the toy knife, "This knife... I knew it. It's another of the seven tools I made. This is a knife-shaped radio. As I said, it's just a toy."

"It still got my heart pumping through when I saw it," Kanji admits with a heavy sigh.

"Mine too... Gosh, I thought we would have been force to fight the man but thankfully we didn't. Kanji-kun, you're scaring people away ability comes in handy," Sora remarks.

"Senpai! That's... Is that a bad thing or good thing? Damn it, You're so..." Kanji complains.

"You two! Are fools! Sora, seriously again? Kanji-kun, are stupid!" Naoto interrupts Kanji throwing her blue cap down to ground.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" Kanji puzzles losing his brief irritation with Sora and he adds, "It was like you said, just a toy."

"But... Even so, Kanji-kun, what you did... What if the knife had been real? Tou would've been in grave danger!" Naoto argues passionately before picking up her cap and dusting it off as she grumbles, "Rr-ugh... You're always like that! I can't imagine becoming a woman only to have a man protect me!"

_Oh that's why she's mad_, Sora realizes backing away a bit leaving Kanji to take the majority of Naoto's anger which is direction more at him anyhow.

"Naoto-chan, I..." Kanji tries to say but closes his mouth looking downward.

Naoto expresses to Kanji while trembling, "And yet... You always... Why! Why? Even that day at the hospital you alway try to help me... I don't get it!"

Kanji blushes bright pink and his eyes dart to one side as he thinks of the reason why. Sora notices this and sighs thinking it's fairly obvious that Kanji is in love with Naoto and that Naoto herself even has an odd crush on the guy.

Sora elbows Kanji in the ribs whispering to him, "Kanji-kun, you moron! Just tell her how you feel about her... Now."

"Uh! Huh... What! How do you... How do you know I got feel... Feeling for her?" Kanji stammers quietly in respond.

"It's kinda obvious... Just tell her," Sora advises him.

"What now?" Kanji inquires.

Sora groans and face palm, "Um.. Yes! Of course now! You're never getting another opportunity like this... Go on, tell her!"

"Tell me what? What are you two talking? Kanji-kun? Answer my question... Why do you always try to protect me? Why do you do that!" Naoto demands.

"I... I... I... Be... Because I... Damn it! 'Cause I love... I love you!" Kanji confesses his eyes shut because of embarrassment and of his fear that he'll be rejected by her. Kanji face is very red but soon Naoto's face changes it's colour to match it.

Naoto staggers slightly and blushes her dark gray-blue eyes wide, "Wha... Huh?"

_Yep, she like you too. Mission accomplished, _Sora determines

"Er, um-mm-mm... Wait ah... Wait a moment," Naoto requests turning her blushing face always as she adjusts her cap and she even forgets Sora is there.

"Oh... Okay... Okay," Kanji nod furiously as he too turns away his face burning red.

"I thought you just said something serious... Ee-Er-r, well... Um, Kanji-kun... Now that you've said such a thing... I can't even look you in the eye," Naoto discloses to him.

Kanji looks absolutely devastated taking Naoto's words as a rejection but Sora informs Kanji that, "Don't look so devastated... You told her your feelings. She hasn't rejected you, she's nervous as you are. She hasn't replied yet."

"What do I... What do I do?" Kanji wonders.

"Wait until she tells you her reply," Sora enlightens him.

"I.. I'm going home... Kanji, you... You needn't worry about the Phantom Thief anymore... So... Er... Go-goodbye!" Naoto anxiously announces before sprinting off.

Kanji drops to his knees looking like the world has ended and Sora sighs once again as she knows Naoto was feeling because she was too scared to admit her feeling for Kanji of which Sora is certain are there. Sora pats Kanji shoulder.

"This is all your fault! She hates me now! She's never going to talk to me again... Ugh! Damn it! She reject..." Kanji begins to despair.

Sora whacks the back of Kanji head telling him, "You're still an idiot! Naoto-chan did not reject you... Gosh, Kanji! Are you that dense? Don't answer that... Naoto hasn't replied yet... As to when she will reply to your confession is unknown. Just be patient and wait to see what happens. She'll give you an answer at some stage. Naoto-chan's just not used to this kinda of stuff that's all."

"Really? You serious! So she didn't reject me yet... Yes! Hell yeah!" Kanji cheers as if he just got told his pet dog that died come back to life and not the metaphoric dog is not a zombie but thanks for the concern, though.

Now, Luke is spending his time that evening cleaning empty hospital rooms at the Inaba Municipal Hospital for his part time job and to get sneakily check up on Dojima's and Nanako's conditions. Luke sighs when the tingling feeling at the back of his neck informs him that the dreaded nurse Sayoko of the Devil Arcana social link is watching him.

_I can sense you watching me, Sayoko... Who gives a... Stuff you, Sayoko! I don't want to talk to you right now, _Luke comments wordlessly as he pretends not to notice the nurse and carries on with his cleaning.

However much to Luke's surprise a nurse who is not Sayoko come up from behind him and tells the red eyed boy that, "Hey you, you can stop cleaning here."

"Huh? You're not who I was expecting," Luke remarks in response.

"We're going to be needing this room, so can you get all your cleaning supplies out of here?" The middle-aged nurse that is not Sayoko requests.

"Uh-huh," Luke nods but inquires anxiously, "Is there an emergency?"

"Uehara-san... One of the nurses just collapsed," the nurse answers Luke.

"Uehara-san... Sayoko Uehara? Oh, hell," Luke mutters while feeling guilty about calling Sayoko the dread nurse and stuff.

"She needs to rest but the doctors on break are using the lounge, so... She seems overworked... Er, don't ell anyone I said that, okay? I'd rather not get hauled in for a review," the nurse elaborates before telling Luke, "Hm... Here help me..."

"Yeah, Uh-huh. Of course," Luke nods.

The nurse gets Sayoko to lay down on a bed and injects her fellow nurse with a syringe. Luke decides to stick around so there is someone there for Sayoko.

Sayoko sighs, "She didn't have to do that..."

"I think she did," Luke mumbles under his breath.

"I was just a little wobbly..." Sayoko mutters.

"It's important to rest," Luke reminds the nurse in pink.

"And what if there's no time to rest? There's always work waiting for me!" Sayoko argues prior to sighing, "I'm lucky they didn't tie me down with an IV. I'm all right now..."

"You're not seriously considering what I think you're considering are you?" Luke questions.

Sayoko however gets out of bed and announces that, "I'll be going."

"You're still set on working... You're as bad as Sora," Luke groans in annoyance with Sayoko the nurse prior to pointing out to the pink-clad nurse, "Can you actually help anyone now, in your condition?"

"What... What? Why are you acting so high and mighty?" Sayoko snaps at Luke but she softens saying, "I... I mean... I might be able to save someone's life. I need to do what I can. I can't spend time worrying about myself. Otherwise... I'd never be able to face him again..."

"You're just doing it for yourself?" Luke grumpily enlightens her.

"So... So what if it is? I'm doing it because I want to! I want to do it for his sake! Fore his sake... Oh... I see. I... I was doing it for myself. I wanted to escape the pain. I was working hard, to avoid feeling anything at all... I see that now... Hm-Hm. I'm so stupid," Sayoko gradually understands her mistake as she struggles to hold back her tears.

"You understand now?" Luke asks her, he feels a tad guilty but knows it's for the best.

"I get it... Yeah, I get it... Thank you," Sayoko nods.

Sayoko tries to smile when Luke tells her, "It's okay... You don't need to thank me."

Sayoko orders him, "Ashida-kun... I'm going to rest for a little while longer. You can go now. Don't look at me..."

"Ah... Hmm... As you wish," Luke hesitantly nods and exits the room.

When he gets home he finds Sora sleeping on his couch in the lounge with a pack of tarots card. Luke is a little angry at Sora for trying to practice her psychic powers but doesn't have the heart to wake her up so he gets a blanket from the cupboard and places it on her while shaking his head at Sora's total lack of ability to love herself.

The next afternoon, Luke sees Ai Ebihara by the shoe lockers. He agrees to hang out with her thus when Ai goes to the Yasogami High rooftop he follows. Ai announces to Luke as she takes a seat next him, "I have news for you... The other day, I bumped into him and we talked for a while."

"Who?" Luke puzzles looking blank.

"You know, Kou-kun," Ai gently answers.

"Oh," Luke realizes he was incredibly stupid a moment ago and he asks Ai, "So, um... How was it? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. My heart didn't race. He was just, a normal, good guy. I guess what I felt was kind of a fleeting thing," Ai replies cheerfully.

"Happens all the time," Luke mentions thinking of a few girls who names he can't recall said they liked him but then actually talked to him and decide he was a bad idea.

"You mean, like... Falling in love with the idea of being in love? Ha-ha... I never thought that would happen to me... I guess I was wearing my heart on my sleeve, huh?" Ai shrugs as she thinks her thoughts aloud. Ai then frowns as she realizes, "I was lying to myself. Whenever there's been two ways I could go, I always did what the, 'ideal girl,' would do. I forgot about the real me..."

"Well, just don't forget the real you again and you'll be right," Luke advises.

"The real me likes bulldogs more than German Shepherds," Ai says out of the blue.

Luke is confused yet again, "Huh? What..."

"I'm better at long-distance running than sprints, I prefer milk over tea and I daifuku more than cream puffs. I don't know how to hook up a TV, I think aromatherapy smells bad and any purse that'll carry stuff is fine," Ai continues on despite Luke's puzzlement. Ai takes a deep breath before saying, "But I hid that part of me away and just pretended it wasn't there. No wonder I didn't think anyone would like me. Of course I didn't have any redeeming qualities... I wasn't me."

"I get it now," it clicks for Luke what Ai is saying.

"That's why... Right now, I feel pretty good," Ai brightens and chuckles.

"Ah, it's good to see you smiling," Luke notes.

Ai nods but then looks at her watch, "Wow, it's already getting dark. I guess it's true: time really does fly when you're having fun... Bye-bye, Luke. I'll see you later."

"Mm-hmm... See ya," Luke waves.

Ai pauses and tells him, "I heard about Nanako, your neighbour... I heard you were close. I hope she feels better soon."

"Oh, thanks," Luke replies as Ai head off downstairs.

It's the night of the 11th day of the eleventh month after spending all afternoon at the shrine with Sora praying for Nanako's safety and good health, the protagonists go to their part time jobs. Sora heads to the Chinese Diner Aiya and Luke heads to the hospital once again because he's a little concerned about Sayoko. That night Sayoko comes up to Luke and asked him to come with her to an empty hospital room which he does.

Sayoko apologizes to him, "I'm sorry. You're already done with work today, aren't you? I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Luke wonders out loud.

Sayoko notifies him, "I'm leaving this hospital today. I grew to hate hospitals... All the life and death... In the end, everyone leaves, leaving me behind. I was lonely... Then I remembered. I remembered that... I wanted to help. I became a nurse because I wanted to save people's lives. I couldn't see that it was as simple as that... No... I probably didn't want to see it and to think that one who would show me this is just some kid with a rag in his hand."

"Hey, I hope you're not referring me," Luke responds feeling annoyed.

Sayoko chuckles, "Hm-Hm-Mm-hm... I tend to go older rich men and I landed a child."

"That isn't funny," Luke states his face deadpan.

"So.. I'm going. I'm going to find that path I gave up on. I thought I couldn't do it but I will walk that road. I'm going to be my own guide. Thinking, walking, taking responsibility for myself... Once I've done all that, I think I can finally say that I've truly lived," Sayoko ignores Luke and declares.

"That's great," Luke mumbles and sighs at being ignored once again.

"Will you take this?" Sayoko asks handing Luke a hospital ID. Sayoko explains that the meaning behind the gift, "I give you the person I was when I was here."

"Okay," Luke shrugs as he accepts the gift but he pauses when the Devil Social is maxed out and the familiar yet mysterious voice informs him so.

"I'm going to say this. It's as much to myself as it is to you. What's right... What you should choose to do in life... The answers to those things lie within you," Sayoko comments sounding strangely wise.

"That sound wise... Odd," Luke remarks under his breath.

"Now... So long," Sayoko tells him.

"Good bye," Luke replies as he watches Sayoko walk away without looking back.

The next day after school, Sora is walking through the school's hallways looking glum when Riku suddenly hooks his arm in hers deciding that they will walk together.

"Riku-kun! What are you doing?" Sora exclaims sounding half-bored.

"Oh, Senpai, what did you expect? I'm escorting you home," Riku announces.

"Right... Okay," Sora mentions trying not to blush as she might like the idea.

"I'm so glad to see you," Riku blushes as tad as he informs her but then remembers about Nanako... Awkward. Riku turns serious and apologetic, "Oh... I'm sorry. You can't be in that kind of mood right now..."

"..." Sora shrugs looking downwards and stops walking making Riku frown.

"Umm... Is there something I can do for you?" Riku inquires.

"Uh, no... I don't know," Sora admits shaking her head and she sighs deeply.

Riku suggests to her, "Hmm... I know. Let's go something... We'll distract you. How does that sound, hm?"

"Okay... Only to try because you're attempting to make me feel better," Sora agrees.

"Really? That's... Oh.. Yeah, um... There's one place that might be good," Riku mentions.

"Where?" Sora gloomily replies.

"Your house," Riku answers catching Sora off guard.

"My house! You want to go see my room! Riku, seriously?" Sora panics.

"I just said your house. I didn't say I wanted to see your room," Riku points out causing Sora's cheek to burn pink as she mutters something about Riku being stupid. Riku smiles at Sora's shyness, "So are we going or are we going to stand here all afternoon?"

"Alright, let's go but behave understand. You're to be on your best behaviour," Sora warns as she fidgets with her iridescent white-gray-cream coloured locks of hair.

Riku and Sora of course end up in Sora's room after Sora invites him in to talk.

"Wow, this embarrassing," Sora mumbles as she fidgets with her arm warmers.

Riku looks around Sora room and seems nervous for some reason, "Uh, um... I am currently in the room of Sora Narukami. It seems quite clean. Hmm... There's no magazines of me... How disappointing. Such waste of a good bookshelf."

Sora giggles uncontrollably against her own will at Riku's behaviour as she points out to him, "Ha... He-he... Aha... Aren't you meant to be in your best behaviour?"

"Aha, that's what I forgot to bring with me. My good old friend Mr Good behaviour. I must have accidentally left him at home," Riku jests making Sora grin and shake her head at the former idol. "Oh, you think I'm humourous, no? Well then, since I like that smile of yours... I sorry but I must do this. I'll die if I don't know..."

"If you don't know what?" Sora puzzles.

"The massive stalker fan shrine of me, of course. Where is it, you must have it hidden around here somewhere," Riku jests mischievously with Sora. Sora smoothers a giggle.

"What do you going on about now?" Stop joking around you know how embarrassed I feel right now? Geez," Sora scolds Riku crossing her arms.

"You know how embarrassed I feel? I know idol and celebrities are meant to be all experience and that but... I've never been in a girl's room before. I was tried to covering it up," Riku admits in a small voice making Sora laugh. Riku frowns, "I'm being serious... Don't laugh it's not that funny..."

"It kinda is considering how much of a flirt you are," Sora points out trying to stop herself from laughing. _Geez, Riku can make me laugh like no one else can.._.

"Oh, fine... I guess it might be a little bit funny,' Riku realizes.

"Try hilarious!" Sora sniggers.

"That's going a tad too far, Senpai. You mean," Riku mopes hanging his head.

"Grow up, Riku," Sora scolds him shaking her head.

Riku nods but looks sad as he mentions, "Senpai... You're leaving n the spring, right?"

"Yeah, I guess am I," Sora answers her expression turning thoughtful.

"I've made up my mind about something. Um... You see... I'm thinking of going back into showbiz this spring. I am an incredibly hot idol, after all and when I think of all the ways I simply don't care what Kanami and Eizo think... I will have a lot more fun working. I know how hard it it for star to make a comeback after an entire year's absence but even them, i want to start over... From the beginning, you know?" Riku reveals.

"I understand," Sora nods.

"Good... Do you remember the fan who gave me that letter? I'll do it for her, for my old manager, Inoue-san, for my family, everyone, you and myself," Riku determines his eyes bright but then he adds, "Senpai, this... I want you to have it, Sora."

"It's a signed photo of you," Sora fondly notes with a half-smile.

"It's the one we took at school. I look really normal, don't I? But even then I felt this incredible impulse to sign it," Riku chuckles anxiously rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's a good photo, I don't blame you," Sora smiles as she assures him.

"Yeah, me without a fake smile," Riku comments prior to shaking his head, "Sora-senpai... I won't make the same mistake. I won't run away this time... I won't try to be someone I'm not. There's a lot of sides to me... I won't try to change them. Instead... I'll let people know that those different sides of me exist... The nervous slightly awkward teenager boy side being one of them. That's the me I want to be. Not the awkwardness part... I meant... I meant the me who is capable of showing people different aspects of myself..."

"That's perfect... I wouldn't want it to be any other way for you," Sora remarks.

Riku the blinks in surprise as his Persona is reborn from Kamo no Yasunori into it's new form named Abe no Seimei. Riku knows this has happened to most of the others and comments on this news, "This means... My powers have changed..."

"Yeah, they have," Sora states the obvious not knowing what else to say.

"I see... I've become a little stronger like what happened with the others. It's probably all your fault, Sora-senpai," Riku notes.

"What are you saying it's thanks to me?" Sora questions.

"Yes, everything is thanks to you being with me," Riku realizes.

Sora blushes at Riku comment and frets soundlessly, I like him... I actually really like him. Hell! I can't cope with this... I'm cursed girl anyhow... He probably doesn't like me. He flirts with me but he flirts with every girl. I'm not special. He knows my darkest secrets. Riku could never like me the way I like him... So there's no use trying to confesses anything...

"Umm... Sora-senpai... As long as you're watching me, I'll do my best. So, um... Well... I'm happy doing anything if you're there with me," Riku admits his cheeks burning pink.

"You don't really mean that," Sora decides turning away from him.

"Well... Hate to break it to you, Sora but... I do mean it and... I know this isn't the best time for you and all but... I need to say this... I... Hell this is harder in real life," Riku stammers.

"What's harder in real life?" Sora puzzles.

Riku discovers causing Sora to turn pink, "I thought it'll be obvious... I've confessed my love hundreds of times on TV but it was never as hard to do so as it is now... Why can't I do? It's wasn't so nerve-racking with Kanami... Hmph. I guess, it's probably because I didn't like her as much as I love you. Hmm... I'm sure I should be able to hang in there as long as you're with me. Because, um... Ugh, this is so scary... Please don't reject me straight away... You're special to me..."

"No, you don't... You're lying right... No one could love me," Sora disagrees her blue eyes tearing up but Riku grabs her hands and places them in his own hands.

"Sora Narukami, don't be stupid. You're the easiest people to love on this planet. I'm not lying when I say this... I love you and only you," Riku confesses.

"Riku," Sora gasps as the Lovers Arcana social link reaches it's limits.

"No matter what I'm doing... I am me. I can say that for sure now and the strength to say so... It was you who found it for me. I'm going to love you whenever you accept it or not. After all, I like you scars and all. I don't care if you think you are bad luck. I love you. Got it, Sora-senpai?" Riku insists making Sora eyes closes as tears of run down her cheeks.

"Thank you... I love you too," Sora confesses taking a step toward Riku and embracing him. Sora repeats herself, "I love you... I never thought I would be able to say that again in my lifetime... So, don't you dare die on me, okay?"

"I don't plan on dying, I can assure you of that fact," Riku convinces her holding Sora tightly in his embrace..

"Since I'll be watching you... Can you watch me too? So I won't mess up again," Sora requests of him.

"Of course," Riku answers before lifting Sora's head up and kissing her.

Sora returns the favour. They spend along time together.

Luke however doesn't notice Riku Kujikawa is at Sora's house kissing Sora as Riku would be dead if he did know and Luke was busy hanging out with Marie on a date. Luke was also that evening, busy trying to tutor Shu. It does not go well... Anyway, speaking of Shu the particularly grim looking boy mentions to Luke, "Uh... Hey. Well, uh, today..."

Shu's mother comes bursting in shouting, "Shu, Shu, Shu-u-u-u! I just! Huff... Got a call! From the school!"

"I'm thinking something bad happen," Luke deduces.

"Shu! It's not true, is it? Shu, it's a lie, right!" Shu's mother expresses her panic. Shu however turns away from his mother prompting her to say, "Shu, look at me! Shu!"

"It's true," Shu admits much to his mother's very apparent shock.

"Huh! Shu..." Shu's mother whispers.

"I'm sorry. Please go home today. I'm sorry," Shu responds with his quavering voice.

Luke is forced to side step out of the way when Shu's mother marches forward snapping at her son, "Shu, what's going on! I..."

"Go home, please... Go home!" Shu tells Luke who is feeling like that sounds like a really good idea right now.

"You know, what that's a wonderful idea... Bye!" Luke agrees as he promptly side steps out of Shu's room and heads on home.

Luke drops in at Sora's house. Sora seems bizarrely upbeat for no known reason. Luke is puzzled but doesn't press her for answers as he rather Sora be cheerful then depressed.

It's Sunday, Sora goes off to work at one of her many part time jobs where Riku drops in and takes her out on a lunch date stating that they are now dating causing Sora to get horribly flustered and prompts Aika Nakamura to ask Sora a lot of questions when she comes back from her lunch break with Riku. Luke however misses out on that little adventure as he visits Hisano, the elderly lady down by the river.

Hisano reflects as she leans on her cane, "I suppose that today is the last day I'll be seeing this river."

"Huh? Why? Are you going somewhere?" Luke inquires of Hisano.

Hisano tells him, "I've decided to move. My children have offered me a place with them. At first, I turned them down because I didn't want to leave the place I was born in but..."

"They kept insisting, didn't they?" Luke concludes.

"Oh, no. If I stay here, I'll only think about my husband and the time I spent with him. If I stay here and mope around, I'm sure he'll feel bad up in Heaven," Hisano answers.

"Heaven, huh..." Luke mutters with a shudder as he thinks back to the Heaven dungeon that Nanako was taken too.

"Will you accept this?" Hisano asks Luke showing him an old fountain pen and she adds that, "I saved up my money to buy this a long time ago. I used it to write to my husband before we were married. I'd be delighted if someone... If you would have it. I'd feel that... Our story hasn't truly ended..."

"Sure, if it's okay with you... I'll treasure it," Luke shrugs as he takes the gift. _Hm... I tend to be getting a lot of gifts lately and if I think about it... I tend to get gifts when the social links maxes out. Wow, the Death Arcana going to max! It long me a really long time to notice this,_ he reflects with grimace.

"Thank you... I believe, that the past, when we exchanged letters is connected to the present day. I'm sure I don't have very long left in this world but that's not the case for you. You're carrying on my story now. I think I can keep smiling, to the end. I think... I've had a good life," Hisano replies as Luke's theory is confirmed since the Death Arcana reaches it's maximum level.

_Hm, I was right... Pity,_ Luke muses within his relatively twisted mind,.

"Luke-kun, do you have someone you love?" Hisano asks out of the blue.

Luke answers without hesitation, "I do... I love a lot of people."

"Ha-aha, is that so?" Then remember this; live a long and full life. That is the greatest thing you can do for your beloved," Hisano advices him.

"That's rather good advice," Luke concludes while hoping he will see Hisano again one day and that Nanako will have the chance to live a long and full life.

It's the 14th of November when, Sora decides after classes finish for the day to go get Kanji and Naoto so she can get them to be together. Riku offered to help Sora during lunch-time earlier this day but Sora declined the offer thinking that it would be really uncomfortable if Riku is playing matchmaker as well herself. Why does Sora want to play matchmaker this day? Well, Sora finally confessed her feelings for Riku and he for her which is helping Sora retain her hope that everything will be okay for Nanako. Being in a relationship is great for emotional support. That and situations where a loved one's life has been placed in jeropedy makes you realized that you cannot just wait for the right time to fall in love. It just happens and denying that love doesn't make things better.

Sora sees that Naoto and Kanji both have feelings for each other but they just need a little push like Chie and Yosuke did. Although, the Chie and Yosuke couple are probably due for another push as they are dating but are completely denying it... It's a process but back to Sora's and her match-making operation.

Sora collects Kanji and drags him over to Naoto. Naoto barely notices Sora and focuses on Kanji. Naoto reactions to seeing Sora and Kanji approach her is that she blushes pink and exclaim, "Kanji-kun! Ah, um... Oh, Sora-chan you're here too."

"Hi, Naoto-chan, Sora replies but sighs when Kanji is looking away from Naoto and his cheeks are blushing red.

Sora elbows Kanji in the ribs prompting him to say, "Ow... I mean, Yo Naoto-chan... Hm, that's greeting sucked."

"Umm... Please don't lose heart, Kanji-kun... If you and Sora-chan don't mind, I'm free today," Naoto mentions seeing Kanji's defeated expression and she feels bad so she attempts to make him feel better. Naoto pauses before adding, "Umm... There's someone I would like you two to meet..."

"Oh, okay. We're coming," Sora assures her making Kanji grimaces and try to flee but Sora convinces Kanji that's things will turn out well and tells the bleached blonde to calm down already as Naoto seems happy that he is willing to come with her.

At the Samegawa riverbank, Kanji and Sora are introduced to a somewhat familiar mysterious and suspicious man in black by Naoto. The man in black whom Sora met sometime ago apologizes, "I am Yakushiji, secretary of the Shirogane estate. I humbly apologize for the other day."

"What? I don't get it," Kanji mutters under his breath.

_This, Yakushiji is the man who gave me the card... The Phantom Thief wasn't a real thief was he?_ Sora concludes.

Naoto apologizes also, "I must also apologize. Though I may not have known, I involved you both in this..."

"Aha... So the Phantom Thief's theft wasn't a real theft, per-say," Sora deduces.

"Huh? I don't get it," Kanji admits looking very puzzled.

"I was an act on by my grampa," Naoto reveals.

"Why would your grampa do that?" Kanji inquires.

Yakushiji elaborates, "My master has been terribly saddened by Naoto-sama's state of affairs lately. Lacking acquaintances to confide in, she devotes every fiber of her being to work... My master wanted Naoto-sama to regain the joy she felt in days past. To regain the feelings when all that she wanted was to be a detective, regardless of her heritage or gender... I involved you Miss Narukami at my own discretion, believing you to be trustworthy. Although you, Miss Narukami seem to have quite a bunch of acquaintances who are of varying reputations. Please forgive me."

"You don't need to ask for forgiveness. The whole situation was no problem for me. You didn't need to bow," Sora grimaces after Yakushuji bows to her.

"I think I do," Yaukshuji mutters on his breath.

After a while Yakushuji leaves thus Kanji, Sora and Naoto take a seat at a nearby picnic table to discuss things. Naoto lets them know that, "I received this from Yakushiji-san. It's the final challenge."

Naoto hands the that was in her hands to Kanji who reads out the words that were upon the said card, "_I did what you can't stand to at a place you'd be fond of. But underneath, rather than inside_."

Naoto wonders out loud to herself, "A place I'd be fond of? Mm..."

"Somewhere high," Sora suggests.

Naoto comments prior to changing the subject, "Sora-chan... You remembered? Now, the highest place around here is... Ah, the hill."

"What's next?" Sora asks her friend, the detective.

"Next is, what I 'can't stand,' to do. There are several possibilities but..." Naoto responds.

Kanji suggests to his crush, "Throwing things away, I remember you saying something about that the other day."

"Yes... I... That's right! Did I mention that before?" Naoto wonders.

"Yes you did mention that," Kanji confirms making Naoto's cheeks turn slightly pink as she glances at Kanji fondly with a sheepish smile upon her face causing him to feel shy too.

"Considering what's at the hill, the most likely answer is the trash can," Naoto determines after regaining her composure.

"What do ya think might be there?" Kanji asks Naoto who smile slightly.

Naoto informs Kanji while pretty much forgetting that Sora exists, "I have an inkling of what might be there but you'll have to wait and find out."

"Sounds perfect," Kanji reflects staring into Naoto's eyes causing her heart to skip a beat despite her not wanting to lose focus but she finds staring back into Kanji's eyes.

Sora opts to announce to them thus causing Naoto and Kanji to jump slightly and become flustered, "Let's go, Naoto-chan and Kanji-kun. You two can stare into each other's eyes later. Oh, don't look so nervous you guys are so cute."

At the top of the hill overlooking Inaba near a trash can, Naoto discovers something taped to the bottom of a the aforementioned trash can. Sora asks Naoto, "What is it?"

"I forgot this thing even existed," Naoto reveals.

"Ah, the last of the seven tools is it?" Kanji interrupts to say.

Naoto nods and announces, 'Yes... It's the 'Detective Pocketbook...' All the things I had forgotten about are packed in here... I think grampa wanted to remind me of them. This childish game... He's selfish indeed. Forcing me to recall all this now. I was trying so hard. Not to be underestimated, not to be condescended to..."

Naoto gets quite visibly upset but she is calmed down through the combined efforts of Kanji and Sora who's given up on the whole matchmaking idea of hers. The trio are sitting down Naoto tells them that she thought, "If I solved this town's murder case then everyone would accept me... They would acknowledge me as the 5th in the Shirogane lineage of detectives... That's what I told myself. I just wanted to be accepted."

"I know the feeling kinda of but I was always too afraid of rejection to even really try to be accepted. I believed that no one would ever accept me so I made it my quest to make everyone hate me. In hind sight, maybe that was, ah... Kinda rash," Kanji admits nervously rubbing back of his neck.

Naoto gives Kanji a fleeting and brief smile before continuing to speak, "It's good to know that I'm not the only one who wants to be accepted. I, myself, also wanted to be needed. That's why I fretted and stood on my tiptoes... And focused only on solving the case but the original reason I wanted to become a detective... It was because mysteries intrigued me and I could help people by solving them. That's all. I remember now..."

"That's admirable reason," Sora compliments Naoto.

"Thank you, Sora-chan," Naoto replies.

Kanji adds, "That is such brave thing you've done tellin' us all this, ya know? Thank you for lettin' us two hang around."

Naoto asks obviously Kanji as Sora wasn't there, "Kanji-kun... I um... Never mind. Do you recall the time I faced myself in the TV world?"

"Yes, I won't forget," Kanji informs her.

Naoto reveals attempting to smile through her tears, "It was my task to accept the self who yelled, 'I want a reason for me to stay...' But my 'reason to stay,' was not solely to solve the crime. You, Kanji-kun. Sora-senpai, Ashida-kun and everyone... You all gave me a reason... You gave me a place to stay..."

"Naoto-chan..." Kanji whispers with concerns as Sora frowns feeling bitter-sweet about her friend, Naoto Shirogane.

"I have to be an adult... I have to be a man... With that way of thinking, I was running from myself. I don't need to look for something to change or something to accomplish... I only need, I need to have faith in myself," Naoto realizes prior to stand up suddenly facing Kanji and Sora saying, "I finally think I can accept myself. That I'm a woman..."

"That's good," Kanji notes with nod as he stands up facing Naoto.

"Yes... I can accept that I haven't yet become the detective I wanted to be... I... I am a woman and a detective. One who is seeking the ruth with you and the others," Naoto declares determination burning in her dark blue eyes as she and Kanji lock eyes.

Sora watches on from her seat with a slight smile as she is glad the two are such a strong yet sweet pair together.

Naoto looks away from Kanji blushing as she confesses that, "When I'm with you... I become scared."

"Oh, damn it. What did I do now?" Kanji frets making Naoto almost laugh.

"Aha-ha... No it's that... I'm scared because I'm afraid that the instant I admit the truth, everything will spill out... But I need to say it... My true feelings..."

"T-t-t-true f-f-feel-feelings!" Kanji echoes loudly as his face goes red.

Naoto looks momentarily heart-broken until she sees Sora mouth encouraging words to her from out of Kanji's field of sight that gives Naoto the courage to continue.

"Kanji-kun, I love you," Naoto confesses To Kanji while being glad that Sora's is there for emotional support.

"Naoto... You actually love me? Wow!" Kanji beams looking like he just won the lottery.

"E-err... Anyway, that seems to be the truth," Naoto hastily concludes.

"Damn it... There's no turning back, thank goodness for that," Kanji reflects feeling calm and joyful at the news.

_Finally she confessed to him... Kanji's got his reply! Yip-yip hooray!_ Sora cheers silently while wondering if Riku would like to have dinner at her place with Sora herself as the chef since Riku's not a expert at the task. Sora texts Riku about her idea as Naoto and Kanji gaze into each other's eyes nervously yet sweetly.

"Hmph... I'm so embarrassed... I feel like I could die," Naoto mentions shifting uncomfortably as she stands in front of Kanji.

"Me too but I'm so happy that I don't care about being embarrassed," Kanji notes.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to make dinner now. Have fun you two! Hug or something, you'll like it!" Sora announces before gently pushing Naoto towards Kanji causing him to catch her in his arms.

Sora smirks as she skips down the hill to see Riku on his motorcycle offering to take her to the beach for a picnic instead of a dinner at her house. Sora loves the idea and hopes onto Riku's motorcycle with glee.

Luke meanwhile was on a date with Yukiko Amagi who decided to cook Luke dinner. Luke has to vomit several times that evening but he likes that Yukiko gets to play nurse for him so the food Yukiko gave him is worth it.

Yukiko also finally tells Luke that she is willing to join his harem much to his delight. The girls of Luke's harem are as following; Marie, Tsubaki Maeda and Yukiko Amagi as the 3rd member with all members all-knowing that they are in a harem.

Additionally, Luke lets it slip that Chie and Yosuke are dating but Yukiko takes the news well, saying that she knows already since the couple aren't the best at secrets.

Yukiko also wonders about when Chie and Yosuke are going to officially announce their relationship because Yukiko knows if she then the relationship is beyond obvious as Yukiko's obliviousness to this kind of thing is extreme. Luke agrees earning himself a half-hearted lecture from the Amagi Inn heiress.

During an average afternoon Sora is at Luke's house when she receives a vision that depicts Naoto and Kanji in the latter's room. Luke accidentally ends up sharing the vision with Sora. It seems Sora can share her visions with Luke if they are about social links that max out but neither protagonists can be present for. _ In the vision... A curious Naoto ventures in a embarrassed Kanji's room. Kanji coughs before stammering, "So, umm... This is my uh, room... It's nothing special. I don't know why ya, ask... Asked me at lunch to see it but here it is... Hmm..."_

_"I see... So this is where you live. I can see furnishings here and there that are a blend of both your rebellious side and your softer side... Which is obvious, of course as it is your room," Naoto observes as her eyes examine the room._

_Kanji nods as he takes a seat on his couch and rubs the back of his neck nervously._

_Naoto also notes that, "Judging by the position of your TV, you regularly watch the Midnight Channel from..."_

_"Why don't ya sit down?" Kanji suggests gesturing to the place next to himself on the couch he is sitting on._

_Naoto spins around her eyes wide as she responds, "Oh, sure... Hm! There! Err... That is... That's a bit close."_

_"Damn it! Sorry! You're right," Kanji apologizes after face palming himself._

_"Er, anyway... I'm sorry for intruding like this," Naoto apologizes regaining her composure before saying, "I, I wanted to give you something..."_

_"Really!" Kanji exclaims standing up as Naoto moves closer to him._

_"I, err, made this. Please accept it," Naoto requests with shaky hands as she offers him a gift of a detective badge._

_Kanji nods as he doesn't trust himself to speak as he accepts the badge from Naoto's shaky hands with his own trembling hands. Kanji looks down at the badge and smiles fondly at the gift._

_"I haven't crafted anything like this in some time. If I went back to the estate, I could have added a camera and transceiver," Naoto closes her eyes as she admits that but gets excited and opens her dark blue eyes as she tells Kanji about her gift, "Oh, but it flashes! I made myself one to match." Naoto's cheeks start to burn as she requests of him, "Don't laugh or say it's stupid or childish, okay?"_

_"I wouldn't laugh or anything like that... Hell, I'm the guy who makes knitted dolls and sells them to people... That's way more embarrassing! Ya supposed to laugh at me... You're allowed to, ya know?" Kanji counters making Naoto almost giggle._

_Naoto's expression however turns serious as she tells him, "The title of 'detective,' became a burden to me... I though I had no other aspects apart from my detective self but you gave me a reason to be, as neither adult nor man..."_

_"I did?" Kanji questions his face growing hot._

_"Kanji-kun, being with you... I felt I was glad to be a detective and..." Naoto starts but she pauses blushing at him and looking away._

_Kanji decides to take a seat and then offers Naoto a seat next him on couch. Naoto sits down next him prior to suddenly asking him out of the blue, "Do... Do you find the pitch of my voice strange?"_

_"I like it higher," Kanji admits quietly as he turns to her._

_Naoto cheeks burn crimson as she nods, "I, I see... Umm... I, I'll try..."_

_"Okay," Kanji mumbles feeling embarrassed._

_Naoto clears her throat and speaks without deliberately lowering her voice to sound like a boy but instead she uses her rarely used natural voice, "How's this?"_

_"Perfect, it's beautiful," Kanji gasps and blurts out under his breath._

_ "Hm-hm, it's rather embarrassing but I never thought I'd get used to sounding like that. People change, like how you did," Naoto muses._

_"Yeah... So do ya like how I changed?" Kanji asks feeling anxious._

_"Yes, I liked your changes," Naoto reveals prior to saying with a gentle smile, "I think also that I'll grow to like myself."_

_Kanji and Naoto gasp in awe and shock as Naoto's Persona transforms from Sukuna-Hikona to Yamato Takeru. Kanji comments about the situation, "Wow... Your Persona changed like mine did..."_

_"Indeed... This potential, it was... It was still dormant within me," Naoto realizes but adds, "I wasn't considering the things that I should have. The people who care about me, as well as my own self... The detective, the child, the woman... The 'me,' who existed before them. I am, simply myself."_

_"Wouldn't have it any other way," Kanji remarks with a board smile as he faces her._

_"I'm glad to have met you," Naoto reveals as Kanji's and Naoto's passionate love complete the Fortune Arcana social link for Luke and Sora whom are witnessing this via Sora's vision powers._

_"And I you," Kanji tells Naoto as the couple look into each other's eyes._

_"You are... You're quite close," Naoto stammers after a few moments._

_"I am," Kanji mutters feeling nervous and shy but he doesn't move._

_"Um-mm... I'm not sure how to put it. The puzzle of my emotions has been solved already but," Naoto begins to say making Kanji feel fearful that Naoto is changing her mind about her previous confession but his fears instantaneously disappear when Naoto tells him, "I love you, Kanji Tatsumi."_

_"I love you, Naoto Shirogane," Kanji replies without hesitation._

_"Um, I'm just going to..." Naoto starts to say as she and Kanji lean towards each other but she doesn't finish as their lips meet and they share a passionate embrace and kiss._

_The vision fades to black from Luke's and Sora's mind._

Luke is not surprised by the outcome and Sora is really pleased that she was able to get the pair to finally hook up. Sora then invites Riku over for dinner. When Riku shows up for dinner Luke is not happy and invites Tsubaki along to keep him company during the dinner. It's a evening of good food and Luke wanting to kill Riku for kissing Sora but being able to do so because even Luke can see that Sora loves Riku despite his faults and flaws and he loves her despite her past and her flaws. Tsubaki also provides a great distraction for Luke as well as Tsubaki keeps the red eyed boy in line. After dinner Luke decides to go tutor Shu Nakajima.

Understandably, the boy who Luke tutors, Shu is not in the best mood. Shu mutters a sincere apology to Luke for what happened last time, "Um... I... I'm sorry about what happened last time. It got kind of ugly..."

"Meh," Luke shrugs but then there is a seemingly never-ending awkward silence. Luke looks around feeling bored when he notices a calendar on the wall with today's date the 15th of November circled on it. Luke looks to Shu, "What's the circle around today's date?"

"Oh, that's right... Today, is my birthday. I forgot," Shu informs Luke.

He forgot your own birthday... Geez, Shu must be feeling pretty low, huh? Luke concludes in his mind prior to saying to Shu, "Happy birthday but don't forget next time."

" 's nothing to be happy about... Mum forgot it, too. She's not even here," Shu responds with obvious gloom.

_Sigh, I'm going to have to throw this kid a birthday party... I'll make it grand celebration, 'cause if I have to do this, I should probably do it well. What do I need first? Guests, I presume... I have a few friends I can call up,_ Luke decides soundlessly to Shu who was on the verge of tears.

Luke opts to call Sora to get her to organize the fine details, "Hello, Sora."

"Oh, hi Luke!" Sora replies her voice bubbly and cheerful. Luke briefly wonders if Sora was better before she confesses her feeling to Riku but then determines that Sora would be depressed without Riku so he dismisses the thought.

"Sis, I need you to organize a birthday party," Luke informs Sora over phone while also making Shu who overhears Luke's words surprised.

"No please? Ah, typical... Who's birthday party is it?" Sora inquires.

"That guy, Shu who I tutor sometimes. He's mum forget his birthday and he has nothing better to do, I presume so I'm obligated to throw him a party or something," Luke answers.

"I understand. That's so sweet of you, bro!" Sora exclaims.

Luke disagrees his voice monotonous, "It's not sweet. I'm being forced to do this. I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. I'm doing this because no one else is."

"Still, rather admirable. Leave everything to me. Text me the address and I'll get things organized. I'll ring everyone and make a cake too!" Sora determines.

"Cake? Yum, make it red velvet," Luke orders before hanging up.

"Huh? What's..." Shu stutters in shock.

Luke let's Shu know, "You're having a grand celebration for you're birthday, deal with it. We just got to wait for Sora and whoever she invites."

Awhile later, Sora arrives with homemade cake and guests for Shu's birthday party. Teddie, Yukiko, Kanji, Chie, Riku, Naoto, Yosuke and herself have been able to make it but the other's Sora called were busy. Shu is incredibly moved by their kindness and in awe of it all too. Sora beams saying, "I called everyone I could think of. This is all the people who could come. I'm sorry if there's not enough people but I can assure you these people are some of the best people I know."

"It's cool, that we all came here, right? I managed to call everyone for Sora while she was busy making this enormous cake," Yosuke announces.

"Yosuke just called us up out of nowhere, ya know?" Chie complains half-heartily.

"Not that you minded though," Yosuke points out.

"Yeah but you were all, 'meet us at Junes!' I was worried there for a moment but a surprise party like this is the kind of surprise I like!" Chie remarks.

"Yes, me too but we have to start this off right... With a song!" Yukiko agrees.

"On three... One, two, three," Luke quickly commands.

_"Happy birthday to ya! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Shu-kun! Happy birthday to you!"_ Everyone but Shu sings.

"C'mon, Shu-kun. Time for the candles! Blow them out and make a wish!" Sora exclaims.

"Huh? But..." Shu tries to argue.

"My girlfriend didn't go to the trouble of making you the cake just so the wax could melt on it. So please hurry up," Riku requests of Shu whilst making Sora turn crimson as all eyes dart between her and Riku.

"Shu, blow out the candle please!" Sora pleads as she gives Shu puppy dog eyes as she doesn't want to answer her friends inevitable onslaught of questions.

"Oh... Okay," Shu relents and blows out the candles.

As the candles go out the power goes out also resulting in Chie squeal and jumping into her boyfriend, Yosuke's arms. Yosuke exclaims, "Hey, Chie!"

Chie yelps as she hugs Yosuke tighter, "Whoa, it got dark! The lights , hit the lights!"

"This isn't so bad, though" Yosuke mumbles earning him a sore arm.

"Yosuke! Shush!" Chie scolds him.

"Stop fighting you too! You just like a married couple, for goodness sake!" Yukiko complains about Chie and Yosuke.

"We are not!" Yosuke and Chie exclaim in unison

"Damn it! Shut it you two love birds! We all know you've been dating each other for months now. Don't even try to deny it even Yukiko has figured it out," Kanji scolds Yosuke and Chie making them fall over in shock.

Yosuke and Chie remain very quiet for quite while but Luke breaks the silence asking the group, "Who did turned off the lights?"

"Probably Teddie," Riku guesses.

"It's not me-ee! Aa-aa-ack! No kicking!" Teddie complains as Sora kicks him in the shins by complete accident.

"Huh? Isn't the switch somewhere around here?" Yukiko puzzles as she searches for the elusive light switch.

Someone most likely Yukiko bumps into Shu causing him to cry out as he fall over. Yukiko yelps causing Shu to apologizes, "I, I I'm sorry! I'll get the switch..."

"Couldn't have you done that earlier?" Luke points out while Shu attempts to stumble his way to the light switch.

Yukiko then realizes, "Oh, no, it's my fault... Huh? Is this your face?"

"Ye-ye-yes! Let go of my nose!" Shu shouts.

"So-sorry! I'll just sit back down," Yukiko decides.

"Ow! You're stepping on me!" Riku complains wincing.

"I, I'm sorry! Wait, where am I?" Yukiko wonders.

"In the dark," Luke un-helpfully answers.

"Geez, Yukiko... Let me handle this," Chie decides but she sounds like she trips over and she lands with hitting Kanji.

"Ugh! Right... In the, solar plexus," Kanji mutters cringing as Yosuke faces palms.

"Chie-senpai! Kanji-kun!" Naoto exclaims.

"Everyone, just sit down! Luke, get the lights!" Yosuke orders.

"Meh, okay... Phone, turn on, and where the hell is the switch?" Luke wonders.

"It's over here," Sora announces turning the lights on.

The light reveals Naoto by herself in one corner of the room. Chie and Kanji face down on the ground. Teddie appears to have tripped Yosuke at some point, Luke is for some reason standing in the middle of the room and Riku is sitting on his own by the table.

"Is the cake okay?" Chie inquires as she lifts her head up.

"It's fine," Sora answers.

"You kidding... Chie! That's the first thing you ask about?" Yosuke questions.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry. Yosuke, are you okay?" Chie apologizes.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Teddie get off me!" Yosuke responds shoving Teddie off him.

"Hey! Yosuke!" Teddie wails as he bumps into Sora.

"Ow," Sora mutters as she is knocked to the ground by Teddie.

"Oh, never mind Yosuke about apologizing! I love being this close to Sensei Sora!" Teddie beams as he hugs Sora.

"Ted. You are on a short leash. Let go," Luke commands.

"Yes, Sensei Luke!" Teddie obeys the order saluting Luke as he jumps off Sora.

"Well, let's put that whole mess behind us," Yosuke decides.

"So your dating the girl in the green, right?" Shu questions Yosuke.

Yosuke sighs but smiles as he confesses, "Yeah, I am."

"That's it? Couldn't you have made that a tad more special?" Chie demands putting her hands on her hips.

"Not under these circumstances," Yosuke replies.

Awhile later everyone is once gathered around the table and they all shout happy birthday to Shu Nakajima who nods and says, "Thank... Thank you."

"How old are you?" Chie inquires of Shu.

"Uh, er, 13... I mean, 14," Shu awkwardly enlightens her.

"Wow, that's young! Man, it must be great being in the prime of one's youth," Chie comments about the boy's age.

"Umm, you're not exactly an old lady, you know," Yukiko reminds Chie before telling Shu that, "But, um... Shu-kun. Your life is only beginning here."

"Oh, yes," Shu nods feeling nervous.

Yosuke shakes his head at Shu, "Man, you have no idea when to turn on the cute."

"Yes he does. Yukiko's my girlfriend and the third member of my harem, Luke argues causing a huge uproar of questions and looks directed towards Yukiko and Luke.

Shu sniggers at the groups antics as Chie repeatedly asks her best friend Yukiko why she is going out with Luke let alone joined his harem. Yosuke is stuck in stunned silence. Kanji asks what a harem is and Naoto answers the questions for him making Kanji join Yosuke in stunned silence. Sora face palms as Teddie and Riku congratulate and praise Luke for his 'valiant,' work. Yukiko is red as a tomato during all this.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on Shu now?" Sora points out which prompts everyone to stop talking and focus on the birthday boy.

"You're correct as always, after all it is Shu-kun's birthday," Rike supports her.

"It's nothing... It's just the day I was born," Shu shrugs.

"No it's important! It's time for celebration," Chie disagrees with Shu.

"It's a reason to be happy," Yukiko adds regaining her composure.

"Should I, have been born?" Shu ponders out loud.

"Yes you should have been born, that's fairly obvious," Luke tells Shu.

"Stupid!" Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke, Kanji, Sora, Riku, Teddie and then even Naoto scold Shu catching the boy off guard.

"Of course you should've been born don't be..." Yosuke starts to say and Chie finishes for him, "Stupid!"

Shu hesitantly nods, "Ah, yeah..."

"Alright now for the cake!" Chie beams.

Yukiko giggles, "Yes, let's all have a slice."

Shu cuts first of the cake and then Sora divides all the rest between the group.

"Hm, I'll take advantage of this opportunity," Riku decides picking up a spoon full of cake and prompting Sora to open her mouth.

"Riku, I'm not sure," Sora hesitates.

"It'll taste better if I feed it to you," Riku informs her making her chuckles and agree to Riku's hare-brained idea.

Luke grumbles under his breath about how murder is bad and Riku is an ex-idol which means people will investigate his death quickly. Chie look expectantly at Yosuke who blinks and say, "Huh... What?"

"Look over there," Chie gestures to Riku and Sora who are feeding each other.

"Oh... You want me to feed you? Really?" Yosuke questions prompting Chie to hit his hand with her spoon. Yosuke winces and agrees to feed Chie much to her delight.

Kanji blushes and quickly glances to Naoto who shakes her head and Kanji sighs with disappointment. Teddie jumps out exclaiming, "Yuki-chan, Nao-chan feed me! Please!"

"No, Teddie," Yukiko and Naoto answers.

"Can someone feed me?" Luke questions.

"Yeah, here ya bro," Sora flicks a bit of cake at Luke causing him to smirk and fling some cake back at her. Of course a food fight breaks out.

Shu laughs merrily at the groups interactions and joins in on the food fight.

After everyone helps clean up it's pretty late so they all go home expect for Luke who linger behind to see how Shu is feeling about his birthday, now.

"So, Shu-kun, have fun?" Luke inquires as he takes a seat feeling exhausted after so much cleaning up and actual work.

"Um... Thank you. I, I..." Shu mumbles before he takes off his glasses and cries.

Luke swears in English and face palms as he attempts to think of what he did wrong.

"I, I was suspended from school. I'm sorry, Sensei," Shu reveals wiping his eyes and placing his glasses back on his face.

"You know just because Ted calls me Sensei you don't need to start... Wait, you were suspended? Huh? I thought you just got detention or something... Geez," Luke realizes eventually that Shu got in big trouble at school.

"I cheated... I was so worried about the test! If I wasn't number one I thought... There's no point in anything if I'm not the best... It's all I can be... If I'm not, mum won't, she won't love me anymore. Mum asked me why I did it... She said she was betrayed, embarrassed. She said, I'm not her son... She was crying..." Shu lets Luke, his tutor know between sobs.

"Ah, hell," Luke mutters before he offers Shu a few words in an attempt to soothe the sobbing Shu Nakajima.

"I... I'm sorry," Shu mutters before hiccuping and sighing.

"Shu-kun..." Luke mutters.

"When I was able to write my name for the first time... Mum praised me. She would tell anyone who would listen that I was a genius. So I did my best. I studied al the time, so I could live up to her expectations... So that people would accept that mum could raise a child on her own... I always had to be number one but then he..." Shu reveals.

"Who?" Luke gently questions.

"That transfer student came along. The school he came from was ahead of us and he always got perfect scores on all the tests... Plus, he's good at sports and good at talking to people... He became 'the best,' in everyone's eyes and they all started laughing at me. I know that all I'm good at is studying but now... I don't even have that," Shu tells Luke.

"Oh, I get it now," Luke puts the pieces of Shu's story together. Now Shu's weird dream makes sense.

"Studying all day! No clubs! No friends! What do I have left?" Shu shouts out his internal despair that he has tried to hide. Shu mutters as he is obviously upset, "I don't, I don't have anything... I'm nothing if I'm not number one! If everyone, if even mum gives up on me... I'm scared. Cheating was the only option I had... That's what I thought. So I... Sorry... I'm sorry..."

As Shu begins to cry once again, Luke kindly reason with the young teenager, "Look, Shu-kun... Just... Ah, um... Shu-kun the thing you need to take away from this is that you should never do it again. Cheating is bad but you know that now."

"Yes... I won't ever do it again," Shu agrees with Luke's clumsy reasoning.

"Good, you understand," Luke sighs with relief.

Shu the jumps a little as he hears a car outside, "It's mum... She's back. I... I'll go, talk with her... Thank you and your sister?"

"Yeah, we're not really siblings but me and Sora are tight," Luke remarks.

"Right... Thank you for today. I was happy. Come back again. I'll do my best," Shu informs Luke who nods a response before leaving to go home.


	41. Chapter 41 - Nanako Awakens

Disclaimer : I own nothing...

The next afternoon, Luke meets Ai Ebihara by the shoe lockers as he promised to during lunchtime. There Ai and Luke decide that they want to go to Okina Station but before they could leave, a boy approaches Ai Ebihara as Luke is just returning from his locker.

The unnamed boy is a third year who smirks at Ai, "Hey, Ai-chan. haven't heard from you in a while. What's up with that?"

A pained look flashes across Ai's faces as she turns her face away from the third year boy.

The senior boy rudely comments,"What, you gonna play hard to get now? I see how it is! You think I didn't hear about your new arm candy? That transfer student, Luke, right? Are you seriously dating that loser?"

_I would love to punch this guy, right now,_ Luke thinks to himself cracking his knuckles.

However before Luke can say a word Ai turns to the male senior student and informs him that, "We're not dating and don't talk about him like..."

The senior takes a few steps forward saying, "Could fooled me! Heh, no that I'm worried or anything... I mean, come on me versus him? The guy's afraid of stages! It's not even a contest! I could show you stuff you've never even dreamed of, babe."

_Now, this is near the top of my hit list right below where the killer is,_ Luke decides his red eyes turning sharp as daggers as they glare at the back of the senior's head.

Ai scolds the rude and annoying senior, "Stop it. Geez... There's nothing going on between you and me. Never has been."

"Hey, listen. I can only take so much of your mouth. Come on. Now," the senior attempts to order after twitching with fury and impatience.

"Uh-uh. Forget it. I'm not going anywhere with you," Ai tells the guy off.

"Hey... Hey! What the hell! You had me wrapped around your little finger and now you're gonna act like this? You want me to leave a mark on that precious face of yours? I'll call up some friends! It'll be a party!" The senior snaps at her.

Luke is just about to go and strangle the senior when Ai challenges the senior, "I don't care about your stupid threats. Why don't you just do it already?"

Ai! You are a bloody fool... You are putting yourself in danger, Luke grumbles wordlessly prior to moving swiftly to help Ai by placing himself between the senior and Ai.

Luke's expression is serious and grim as he tells the senior, "Back... Off..."

"What, are you trying to be her knight in shining armour? Don't you know you're getting played, moron? I'm officially pissed off now, you little fool!" The senior questions Luke before moving to hit Luke but Ai unexpectedly moves in front of Luke.

"Ahh!" Ai exclaims as the senior's blow connects to her face.

"Ai... What... Ai-chan! Why?" Luke questions blinking as he stagger slightly and curses his bad eyesight in his right eye which causes him not to notice Ai moving until it was too late.

The senior hesitates for moment but then shout at her, "You... You got what you deserve, you... You whore!"

Luke immediately picks the senior by the throat giving the guy a death stare that almost scares the very soul out of the rude senior. A dark aura gathers around Luke as he informs the senior, "You will never strike her again. You will never speak to her again. You leave this town now. Walk north and even if your feet start to bleed you will continue to walk. This is the judgement I have served you. Do it! Now!"

Luke drops the guy who nods his eyes vacant and promptly follows Luke's orders. Luke glares at the senior as he swiftly walks north.

Luke then spins around to Ai and his expression softens quickly as he gingerly reaches out to Ai's face and lifts it up to examine it. Luke frowns and asks her, "Ai-chan, you okay? I'm so sorry... I didn't see you move. This won't happen again."

"Ow," Ai whimpers making Luke immediately withdraw his hand from Ai's face.

"Sorry," Luke apologizes his eyes darting away.

"Uh... Sorry, was that unnecessary?" Ai cringes as she inquires of Luke.

"It wasn't necessary... That was reckless of you but... Sigh, I understand you only meant to help me so, um... Thank you," Luke tells Ai softly as he can't really bring himself to scold her properly at this point in time. Luke's red eyes burn bright with concern.

Ai blushes and chuckles, "Ha-aha... Don't... Don't worry about it. I just though... Maybe, I could do something to help you, for once."

"What were you thinking, Ai-chan?" Luke ponders shaking his head at Ai Ebihara.

"Well, I guess I didn't really think that far ahead. It was kinda like a reflex," Ai admits before fretting, "I wonder if my face is gonna get all swollen..."

"I hope not," Luke mutters feeling useless.

"Oh well," Ai shrugs and laughs despite her injury which relaxes Luke a little bit.

"What do you wanna do?" Luke asks Ai crossing his arms.

"Let's go somewhere close by. I don't want anyone to notice... Funny, even with a face like this, I still want to be with you," Ai decides with a half smile.

Luke insists on walking Ai home before he then checks up on the senior from before. The guy is still walking... Luke feels like he should come and check on the guy in a few weeks. Then maybe the senior will be at the half-way mark of his walk. Luke's powers of persuasion are scary at best.

In the morning, Sora, and Luke are walking to school together. Sora looks up to the sky with an odd expression, "Wow, look at those clouds..."

"What about them?" Luke wonders.

"The weather... It's, it's going to get worse starting tomorrow," Sora informs Luke with concern clear on her face.

"You're thinking about the fog, aren't you?" Luke inquires.

"Yes, it's possible that it might come back... I have an uneasy feeling about it. I woke up with it and I can't get rid of the idea that something bad is going to happen," Sora admits.

"Don't worry about it... Nanako's safe now. Our Nanako is out of the TV and she's going to get better soon. Please, don't lose hope," Luke reminds her.

"I won't... I mean I haven't lost hope," Sora replies with uncertainty however in her tone.

Luke frowns at Sora as he and she walk closer to school.

At lunch time Ai walks to Luke and greets him, "Oh... Hi."

"Hello, Ai-chan. Feeling okay?" Luke responds with genuine concern for her.

Ai blushes but asks Luke, "I... I'm okay... Luke-kun, are you free today?"

"Of course," Luke answers without hesitation.

"I, I see... Then, I'll see you later!" Ai says farewells to him.

That afternoon, Luke meets with Ai Ebihara as promised. The girl, Ai drags him all the way to the school's rooftop where she tells him, "I need to tell you something..."

"You can tell me anything," Luke assures her.

"You're a really weird guy, you know that!" Ai exclaims her cheeks red.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm a pretty messed guy," Luke shrugs.

Ai questions him, "What's a guy like you doing hanging out with a girl like me? Ashida-kun! You bloody have a harem of three girls yet... I mean, I'm a good looking girl yet you show absolutely no interest in dating me! But... You're... You're so nice to me."

"Am I meant to be mean to you?" Luke puzzles.

"Ugh!" Ai grumbles and turns away before then shouting, "What was I supposed to do? It's only natural that I'd fall in love!"

"Again? Huh... Who's the lucky guy?" Luke wonders having no clue that the guy is him.

"Ugh, bloody hell! For a guy with multiple girlfriends who he conned into falling for him and sharing him! Ugh! How can you be so bloody dense! I'm talking about you!" Ai snaps.

"Oh..." It finally clicks for Luke who turns away blushing a tad with embarrassment. Luke gulps before telling Ai, "I accept you into my harem if you want to join."

"Really!" Ai beams before face palming herself and scolding herself, "I'm actually happy about a guy wanting to accept me into his harem. Hell, I must be in love. Luke Ashida is bloody insane but..."

"But what?" Luke questions.

"Er... You could really be with a girl like... Like, you know, me?" Ai inquires.

"Of course," Luke smirks.

"I'm so happy... I, I really didn't expect this," Ai admits.

"Me neither but I like the outcome. I really like you, you know?" Luke confesses.

"Remember when I asked you if we should go out and you said, 'Are you sure about that?' Well, I thought that was your way of letting me down easy, So I figured but I... I just had to tell you my feelings no matter what. You know, you saved me," Ai declares, with conviction.

Luke reveals to her with a bitter-sweet tone, "Thank goodness for that... There was this one time when I failed to save someone... I thought that I saved him but the poor kid couldn't cope... Hmph... I'm glad you're safe."

"It was only you, Luke... You're the only one who didn't pay attention to the rumours flying around about me... You saw me as I am. Thank you," Ai lets Luke know before presenting the red eyed boy with a compact, "Here... Take this."

"A compact?" Luke questions as he accepts the gift.

"I've carried that thing around ever since I decided to change who I was. I could check myself whenever I wanted to make sure I was still pretty all the time but now... I don't need it. From now on, people like you will be my mirror. I'll look for my reflection in you, so That I'll never forget who I am. I won't be able to lie to myself anymore... thank you. Your eyes taught me how to do that," Ai brightly responds.

"It was pleasure," Luke assures her just prior to him hearing from the ever so mysterious voice that the Moon Arcana social link has been mastered. Luke frowns at the news.

"Hm... Well... I can... Be more right?" Ai says taking a step forward before confessing to Luke that, "I, I love you..."

"I may grow love you too," Luke announces before sweeping Ai off her feet and kissing her.

"You've done this before," Ai mentions as gasps after she and Luke part.

"Meh," Luke shrugs.

That night Luke tutors or rather talks to Shu Nakajima who is glad to see his tutor Luke Ashida again. Shu tells Luke, "Umm... Thank you very much for what you did last time. My suspension wasn't very long. Having everyone staring at me hurt, though... It's my own fault... I need to change."

"That's a good plan. Change is good," Luke comments.

"Mum bought me cake. For my birthday. She said, 'I lost my temper and said terrible things to you but I didn't mean any of it. I'll always be proud of you, dear.' That's what she said. I also told her... Why I cheated... About what I was thinking about the transfer student, about not wanting her to hate me. Then she said, "let's start over... Let's start over as a family.' I always thought a family was something that is already, 'there...' That it's something 'finished.' But it looks like you can try to start it over again," Shu informs.

"Yeah, I can understand a bit. Quite recently, I learnt that a family is something that is never quite finished nor is it fixed," Luke remarks thinking of his family. His parents will always be his family but Sora, Nanako and even Dojima are part of Luke's family in his eyes now.

Shu continues on, "I wasn't paying attention to mum this whole time. I thought that if I wasn't the best, she'd look down on me... Because of that, I must have thought that I needed to be number one in order to be loved but that wasn't true. it didn't matter. She loved me this whole time."

"That's good," Luke reflects.

"I have to thank you, mister and your friends, too. thank you for recognizing, 'me.' I wouldn't have been able to talk to mum if you hadn't," Shu tells him.

"I'm proud of you," Luke informs Shu in response.

Shu grins, "Thank you." Shu then stands up and walks over to Luke saying, "About this..."

Luke gives Shu an odd look as the boy, Shu hands Luke his test results adding, "i got this for getting the best score in a mock exam a while ago. I thought that this was my only bond with mum but it wasn't something I can see."

"What do you want me to do with this?" Luke wonders.

"Please take it away. Until I can laugh at how I thought about myself... I cheated on a test, I got suspended... My permanent record must be a wreck. I've gone right off the rails leading into a good college and a good company but I can see now that I don't have to be on that straight and narrow path. If I'd stayed on that rail, not thinking, not seeing anything except what was right in front of me... My life would've been empty," Shu monologues.

"So what are you going to do now?" Luke inquires of him.

"I'm going to think about my like and set my own path. I feel, like my life is just beginning. Not because I'm young... Because i just realized that," Shu chuckles as the Tower Arcana is mastered in a way that is both bitter and sweet as Shu adds requesting, "Starting today, I want to stop. The tutoring, I mean. I was thinking of joining a club. Maybe the, the baseball team. I've never played baseball before but I've always wanted to... I don't really know the rules, though. I only had my studies... I had to be number one... That's what I thought all this time but if I think that, then I'll never have anything... So I want to try a bunch of things. I'm sorry but please let me quit."

"Okay, it's going to be odd not seeing you though," Luke notes.

Shu points out much to Luke's joy, "We'll run into each other, I'm sure... We can play baseball together sometime."

The next rainy day has little events of note to record save for the protagonists brief encounter when the Moel gas attendant who is creepy as always.

Attendant calls out to Sora and announces that, "I hear a lot of people saying that this town's fog is harmful poison."

"That's unpleasant news," Sora comments with an uneasy grimace.

"Depends on your perspective," the attendant shrugs.

"How do you know this anyhow?" Luke questions the attendant.

The attendant counters looking at Sora barely paying Luke any attention, "I didn't say that I did. I just saying what I've heard from others. The fog being poisonous is pretty ridiculous, isn't it? I feel very relaxed on rainy and foggy days... Don't you think so too?"

"I like rainy and foggy days too expect for the bad news that usually follows them. It seems that the everyday noise just fades away," Sora reflects but pauses giving the attendant an odd look before shaking herself and walks away from the attendant swiftly.

The male Moel gas station attendant smirks as he watches Sora walk away well he does until Luke death stares the guy making the attendant's eye twitch in annoyance.

It's the 20th of November during a rainy evening when Sora and Luke are at Luke's place watching the news with a hot cup of green tea each. The weather announcer reports that rain clouds have moved into the area causing the week to end with rain and a thick fog is expected to appear in Inaba. Sora and Luke anxiously then await for the Midnight Channel to switch on. Sora paces around the room as she waits for midnight while Luke sits listening to the sound of his ticking clock. When the Midnight Channel does switch on the screen shows that no one is on the TV tonight.

"No one showed up on the screen," Luke notes feeling that something is missing.

"Nanako our little sis has bee rescued and we caught the culprit, it does make sense, you know?" Sora points out.

"There's probably no need to watch the Midnight Channel anymore," Luke realizes.

"Mm-hmm," Sora agrees with a nod but gasps when a vision fill her eyes.

_There's a fog covered street but this time the killer doesn't speak a word._

The next morning Sora and Luke are standing outside Luke's place looking at the heavy fog around them which seems like it just is getting worse.

"Is it just me or this fog getting worse?" Sora frets with her blue arm warmers on.

"The fog's getting worse," Luke responds wearing his red hoodie with the hood over his head and his hands in his pockets.

"This is troubling and..." Sora begins to say before spying Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko standing by a street light pole near to Dojima's house.

"And what?" Luke questions then he sees Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko, "Oh, them."

"Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko! What are you three doing here?" Sora inquires walking up to her friends with Luke following close behind her after giving his friends a brief hand.

"Oh, there they are!" Chie exclaims lifting her head towards the protagonists from it's previous direction of looking over Yukiko's shoulder to the newspaper she's holding.

"What's so special about the newspaper that you three had to show us it?" Luke bluntly questions the three friends.

"Blunt as always... Take a look at this. Namatame's in today's paper," Yosuke informs.

"He is!" Sora exclaims before she and Luke rushing over to the paper that Yukiko was holding and read the paper.

Luke comments on it, "The front page... Hm. Concerning... And... Namatame has regained consciousness. Hm, forgot all about that guy..."

"_'Today before dawn, the suspect Taro Namatame, who had been confined in a local hospital, regained consciousness. In response to police questioning he testified that he is sorry for what he has done and was scared. From here on, the police are hoping to solve the entire case based on the suspect's depositions.'_" Sora reads part of the article aloud.

"So it's finally over," Yosuke concludes.

"Yeah... Seriously... I wish we could've done it sooner," Chie reflects. There is an awkward silence so Chie breaks it saying rubbing her hands together, "Isn't the fog kinda thick this morning? and it's so chilly... Brrr!"

"I've noticed that too," Sora agrees with Chie with a brief nod.

"It rarely get this cold in November," Yukiko mentions.

Luke shivers slightly and rubs his hands together, "Japan is so much colder than Australia in November. It's almost summer back there... If I were there now, it'll bright, sunny, also it'll be warm actually it will be probably stinking hot and we still be complaining about the weather. To think about the Aussies would love some of this rain we've been having in Inaba. It's so dry over there."

"That's true, isn't it? I forgot that Australia has opposite season to us," Yosuke remarks.

"Must be odd living so far away from the place where you were born," Sora reflects.

Adachi then approaches the group and recognizes them, "Oh, it's you guys."

"What's up, Adachi-san?" Sora asks him.

"Perfect timing. I just got a call from the hospital," Adachi informs.

"The hospital, what did they say?" Sora questions anxiety suddenly grabbing hold of her.

"They said that starting today, it's okay to visit Nanako-chan," Adachi answers.

Sora and Luke are visibly relieved to hear the good news. Luke expresses his relief by saying, "Thank goodness... Finally, I've been wanting to visit her for ages."

"Mmm... Me too, it's a relief that's she's improving," Sora adds.

"So she's getting a little better... Thank goodness!" Chie reflects.

Adachi then notices the paper that Yukiko's holding, "Oh, is that today's paper? So you already know about him..."

"Yes, we know about Namatame waking up," Sora confirms clenching her jaws in anger which concerns Luke to a small degree.

Luke asks Adachi, "Adachi-san... How's Namatame doing exactly, there's only so much the paper can tell us?"

"He's regained consciousness but it's hard to say... He's still mentally unstable but we're slowly piecing together his story," Adachi replies.

"Of course the guy's mentally unstable he kidnaps people and thinks he's 'saving,' them by throwing them into the dangerous place imaginable," Sora grumbles bitterly under her breath but Luke hears Sora and nods in agreement.

"This is still a secret but I guess it's okay to tell you guys. You know that diary we found? There were entries about Ms Yamano and Ms Konishi in it. Looks like Namatame had been making advances on Ms Konishi," Adachi reveals to the four friends.

"Advances... Oh gosh that's... Ugh!" Sora shudders in revulsion at the awful thought.

"That son of a hell spawn! Ah-ugh," Yosuke mutters with hate for Namatame clear which prompts Chie to glance at Yosuke with sympathy.

_Why the hell is Adachi telling us this? I don't understand... Why does Adachi always keep us up to date on the police's investigation? It's such an odd a thing to do,_ Luke ponders.

Luke gives Adachi an odd look before Adachi announces, "Um-uh, well... I'm gonna head to the hospital now. Dojima-san's recovering too, so I need to go over a few things about this case with him."

"Okay, thanks Adachi-san. You're a really good guy for telling us this," Sora calls out to Adachi making him grin slightly at her as he leaves.

Luke thinks to himself, _Adachi is the worst detective in history... Geez, he should really get fired for telling us stuff he knows he shouldn't._

Sora blinks at Adachi's weird grin that seems strangely different to his usual one but is brought out of her thoughts when Chie turns to Yosuke with eyes full of worry and places a tender hand on his shoulder, "Yosuke..."

Yosuke shakes his head before assuring her and the others, "Sorry... I'm all right. Namatame's been caught. He can't hurt anyone now... But forget him! Let's all go visit Nanako-chan after school!"

"Of course!" Chie brightens.

"Let's tell the others once we get to school," Yukiko determines.

"Yeah," Sora agrees but she appears rather distant as if nagging thoughts are eating at her so Luke rubs her shoulder telling her that everything is fine.

That afternoon at the Inaba's Municipal Hospital, Nanako's room.

Nanako is laying in her bed as Adachi, Chie, Yukiko, Riku, Kanji, Yosuke, Teddie, Naoto, Sora, Luke and even Dojima (who is in a wheelchair because he's still weak) are gathered around Nanako's bed.

"Nanako? Everyone's here to see you," Dojima tells his weak daughter.

"Mmm..." A pale and weak Nanako responses as she looks around but she smiles weakly at Sora and Luke, "Big... Bro... Big... Sis..."

_She's is so weak that even talking is painful for her... Oh my poor Nanako_, Sora comments soundlessly as tears threaten to spill for her eyes. Luke seems to be also quite emotional as he attempts to hide his trembling hands by crossing his arms.

Sora however brightens when she thinks, _Although, little sis seems very happy to see that everyone is here for her._

A nurse suddenly interrupts, "Dojima-san!"

"You seem to be very annoyed for some reason," Luke comments about the nurse.

The nurse sighs and complains about Dojima, "How many times does this make it today? I understand that you're worried about your daughter but you still nee your rest, too!"

Dojima looks a tad apologetic, "Ugh... So-sorry."

"Huh? Uncle Dojima! What... I... You..." Sora spins her head towards her concern with concern while Luke frowns with concern for Dojima.

"Um... Are your injuries that bad?" Yukiko questions Dojima.

"I know were involved in a car crash but... Ugh, that sounded worrying," Luke admits.

"Hm... Well, my wound have just closed up and it seems I have a couple of fractures as well," Dojima confesses making Luke and Sora look worried.

"I'm sorry. I'll wheel him back to his room immediately," Adachi decides.

Dojima looks annoyed, "What're you apologizing for?"

"It's almost time for your checkup, so make sure you're back in your room before then," the nurses suggests sounding upset before she spins and leaves.

"Big... Sis... Bro..." Nanako whispers prompting the protagonists to turn to her.

"Nanako, take it easy," Sora replies gently rubbing Nanako's little hand after the poor young girl winces in pain.

"We're here," Luke assures Nanako.

"Yeah... I'm so glad," Nanako informs them her little voice faint and strained before then closing her eyes and falling asleep. Dojima looks worried but doesn't say a word.

Just outside Nanako's room everyone has left the room to give Nanako some space and to hear the doctor's update about Nanako's situation.

"Doctor, please get to the point swiftly. What is Nanako's condition and what have you find out so far?" Sora demands with manner deadly serious and depressingly experience.

_You can tell that she's been in this situation more times than anyone living being should have to... This must be really hard for her. Hospitals are the place that reminds her of death like stages remind me of my parents deaths,_ Luke notes with distress.

Doctor reminds silent as he notices Sora's grim manner before saying, "Her condition is stable for now, but..."

"But she's ready to come home and she's better now?" Luke questions hopefully.

"Ah, no... I never thought I'd say this as a doctor and..." The doctor replies with sorrow.

"Doctor, get to the point," Sora orders coldly of him while Dojima grimaces but is glad Sora is taking control of situation because he certainly cannot.

"We still can't figure the cause of Nanako-chan's symptoms. That's why we can only administer temporary treatments to alleviate her current pains," the doctor reveals appearing to be understandably ashamed.

"Temporary? I... I heard that before," Sora gasps her knees going weak but Riku and Luke help support her as Sora's face goes white with horror and fear as she knows what temporary means when a doctor uses that word in that context.

"But she's not in danger anymore, is she?" Dojima swiftly questions his anxiety growing.

The doctor looks pained as a storm brews outside, "She's regained consciousness but we can't let our guard down yet... All we can do for now is to monitor her condition closely..."

Dojima sighs heavily before asking his work colleague and friend, "Adachi. How's it going with Namatame?"

Sora clenches her fists at the sound of Namatame's name while thunder crashes in a reflection her emotional turmoil. Chie winces at the thunder's roars but Yosuke puts a comforting arm around her to soothe her.

Adachi answers Dojima's question, "Well, he's awake now but he's in no condition to tell us anything useful. We only get a little time each day to interrogate him, so we're stuck until his strength recovers."

"I see... I should get back to work as soon as possible. Hopefully by then, Nanako will be out of the hospital," Dojima concludes.

Sora trembles slightly as she frets about Nanako however Luke and Riku assure her that it'll be okay and it won't turn out badly like it did for Ichiro and Joji. Adachi looks incredibly awkward as he advises, " Umm... I think Nanako-chan can get more peace and quiet if she stays here. It's so foggy out and there's been some weird rumours going around. Seems like no one knows why there's so much fog in town."

"This much fog can't be good for people," Luke realizes.

"It's true. The number of patients complaining about fog-related health problems has increased. Which is quite unusual..." The doctor confirms.

"Is the fog poisonous?" Sora asks her blue eyes going wide.

"I can't say for sure that it has no effect on the human body. It certainly could be a psychological effect. People's anxiety over the fog could cause problems but as far as the fog's chemical makeup..." The doctor admits.

"It's not your field so you can only make educated guesses... I understand," Sora interrupts after recollecting herself.

"Yes... However what concerns me is that transportation of our medical supplies has been delayed due to the fog," the doctor enlightens.

Sora mutters, "Oh, my..."

"Fog-related health problems... Now that's just ridiculous. Anyone who says that is just blowing smoke," Dojima grumbles.

_It's not so far-fetched if you compare it to Personas and the TV world,_ Luke considers.

The next morning on the Luke's way to school, (Sora went early eager to keep herself busy) Luke is talking to Tsubaki and Ryuu who are helping him find his way to school. Luke's sense of direction is terrible at the best of times the fog certainly isn't helping. Tsubaki ask Luke with her expression clearly concerned, "The weather's really been weird of late. Luke-kun, this fog... It's really strange, huh? It's not just me, right? It feels like if the fog is going to stay here forever."

"Hmm... I don't know anything for sure... I'm sorry," Luke apologizes glumly.

"I heard it's _nothing_ to worry about. That's what some great guy on TV said," Ryuu tries to reassure his friend Tsubaki and her boyfriend Luke.

"That's really reassuring," Luke mutters with sarcasm.

"Ryuu, thank you for trying but I don't think some guy on TV is going to be able to reassure everyone," Tsubaki informs Ryuu with an tired look.

Ryuu the exclaims insensitively, "Oh, also heard that's it's poisonous."

"What's poisonous!" Tsubaki panics before snapping, "Ryuu-kun, what are you saying!"

Ryuu answers with shrugs, "The fog's poisonous, apparently... Very toxic and nobody even knows why it's toxic!"

"Ryuu-kun! Are you trying to make me kill you!" Tsubaki scolds Ryuu. However when Ryuu doesn't respond and appears to look slightly green her expression softens, "Ryuu-kun... What's wrong, you don't look like yourself?"

The green haired boy, Ryuu grimaces as he admits that, "Ugh... It's just thinking about how toxic the fog is makes me feel ill. I should probably stay at home for a while."

Ryuu then fake a cough and Tsubaki worry vanishes. Luke point out, "Ryuu-kun, that was an awful fake cough. You're fine."

"Ryuu! You bloody idiot! Ugh, it wasn't like I worried or anything but geez.. Ugh... You're just too lazy to take the finals that start next week, aren't you?" Tasubaki accuses him.

Ryuu cowers and admits, "Maybe."

Tsubaki slaps the back of the green haired boy's head.

The evening Sora returns to Luke's house to stay for the night after she and Luke come back from the Velvet Room and the central shopping district to organize supplies just in case the team are force to go on another expedition to the TV world. There at Luke's house, Sora gets a phone call from Yosuke which she answers gloomily, "Hi, Yosuke..."

"Hey, Sora... Um... You wanna hang out tomorrow?" Yosuke inquires.

"Okay, I'll be there," Sora assures Yosuke.

"Awesome! Let me ask Daisuke and you tell Luke to come, too. I don't want people to think we're dating and I don't want Chie to get jealous," Yosuke responds before suddenly saying, "Ow! Chie! Don't throw stuff at my head!"

"Yosuke, is Chie over there?" Sora questions.

"Yeah, it's really stormy tonight and Chie's parents are out of town so..." Yosuke begins to explain to Sora.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry... I forgot Chie-chan was scared of lightning and thunder storms. You keep her company okay? She might be tough but she's still get scared," Sora interjects.

"I will... See ya and if you can convince him, Luke tomorrow," Yosuke tells her prior to hanging up the phone after the sound of Chie jumping into his arms after a thunder clash.

Sora smiles slightly but then sighs as she knows the weather at the moment is becoming even worse due to it reflecting her emotions. _I need to stop worrying so much... The fog is really bad on it's own. It doesn't storms too,_ Sora scolds herself.

Luke glances at Sora and then saying to her in attempt to distract her from her problems and worries, "Yosuke's got Chie at his place tonight. Hmm... I know they're dating but I didn't know they were..."

Sora throws something at Luke's head to get him to shut up and she shakes her head at him thinking that she is glad that she's got him to distract her but boy he is irritating.

On the 23rd of November Sora and Luke who of course was convinced to come are meeting Yosuke and Daisuke at Okina city which is also quite foggy.

"What keep ya two?" Yosuke asks Sora and Luke.

Sora answers, "I was convincing Luke to come because he was being cynical and thinking you just wanted us to work at Junes or something..."

"Luke! Seriously dude? I don't ask you guys that often... Anyway, I already told Daisuke about this, but do you both wanna catch a movie?" Yosuke inquires shaking his head at Luke Ashida the red eyed and white haired albino teenager.

"Yeah, I suppose," Luke shrugs.

"What movie are you guys thinking of?" Sora questions with a forced smile.

"I saw something about a movie that looked good. It was called, '_Blood, Sweat, Tears and Baseball,'_" Daisuke answers before face palming, Oh, wait... Sora, you might not like that. Do you want to see sometimes else or?"

Yosuke also face palms at Daisuke's carelessness and sighs.

"I don't mind, I just need sometime to keep myself distracted... Nanako's condition at the moment is troubling me," Sora responds with sad expression.

"Alright... Sorry... Nanako-chan will get better though. She's a strong kid," Daisuke assures his soccer teams manager.

"Daisuke, my sis might say that she doesn't mind but I don't think she really knows how bad that movie is going be," Luke points out.

"It's fine, bro. I don't care. It's just something to watch," Sora disagrees and Luke sighs.

"Let's watch it," Daisuke decides with a solemn yet hesitant expression.

The quartet walk out of the movie fifteen minutes in dragging Daisuke a bit. It was truly a bad movie despite Daisuke's insistence that'll get better. The four of them end of spending a fun day together hanging out around Okina City. Sora and Luke for that matter feel a little better but the both of them are still worried about Nanako.

November the 28th, it's a morning of heavy foggy as what is becoming the usual when Yosuke comes running up to the protagonists who are walking to school. Yosuke greets the duo, "Yo, Sora. Yo, Luke."

"Morning, Yosuke," Sora replies her voice quiet and sorrowful.

Luke adds also quite glum, "Morning..."

"Look at this weather... What's up with this... It's really weird. Have either of you ever heard of anything like this before?" Yosuke wonders.

"No," Sora and Luke answers in unison while shaking their heads.

Yosuke notes the protagonists sad and depressed manner so he tries to get them talking and distracted from their thoughts, "Um... Ah... Yeah, finals start today but that's seriously not the point now."

"Yosuke, dude... You failed at making us feel better but thanks for trying," Luke tells him.

"I'll take that as a compliment... Sigh, what's going to happen?" Yosuke worries.

"I'm worried, too," Sora admits as she adjusts her arm warmers anxiously.

"I thought that stuff about the fog being harmful to people was just a rumor but people are getting sick," Yosuke mentions.

"Yeah... Ryuu-kun, was just joking about faking an illness to get out of finals last week but... His cousin Ayane-chan from the school's band got sick the day after," Sora informs.

"He completely changed. He stopped joking around and being a moron... I actually miss him being stupid now," Luke admits with a frown.

"That's pretty bad... I heard lately that there have been a lot weird rumours being spread around, too," Yosuke tells the protagonists.

"Weird rumours? Meh, I blame that creepy Moel gas station attendant guy he's always the guy who spreads rumours around," Luke concludes.

"Damn... I don't like how any of this feels," Yosuke lets them know making them worry about him as well as everything else that has been going on.

On the second of December, Nanako and Dojima are still in hospital. Luke and Sora are walking through the Yasogami High school's gate when they overhear Tsubaki and one her female friends talking to each other. Tsubaki's friend ask Tsubaki, "Hey, did you see what they say happened on the Midnight Channel? I watched it and there was a picture of this town in complete ruins!"

Tsubaki answers her friends while shivering a bit, "Huh? Oh... I watched it... It was disturbing, to say the least... I saw Inaba get swallowed by the fog and sent into some other dimension. There were these monsters like some kind of dark shadows coming out of the fog, too... It was like something out of that story..."

"Geez... Sorry, Tsubaki-chan that sounds bad," Tsubaki's friends apologizes prior to asking her friend, "Though, have you noticed? Ever since this fog started..."

"Yeah, some people like me have been able to see the Midnight Channel even when it's not raining," Tsubaki finishes for her friend.

"You too! Could it be... Is our town getting more and more messed up!" Tsubaki's friend panics her eyes going wide.

Tsubaki remains silent but Luke goes over to her to help comfort her as she seems really distressed by the whole situation. Sora hangs back also feeling worried.


	42. Chapter 42 - Critical Condition

Disclaimer : What a surprise! Not likely... I own nothing except maybe Luke's insane personality.

This chapter... Prepare yourself, I guess. Things aren't looking good.

It's the early morning of the next day, Yosuke, Luke and Sora are walking to school and somehow the fog seems to have gotten even thicker. Yosuke comments on it, "Man, this fog just won't quit..."

"Yeah, the weather report this morning said it might start snowing soon," Sora mentions.

"I know but what's going to happen if it snows with all this fog?" Yosuke makes a good questions and point.

"To be honest, I rather not think about," Luke admits rubbing his eyelids.

Yukiko, Chie, Kanji, Naoto and Riku then appear out of the fog from behind the trio with Chie jumping a little and exclaiming, "Whoa, where'd you guys come from!"

"From Australia," Luke answers dryly earning himself a sharp look from Sora.

Sora scold Luke, "Luke! Seriously? Must you do that?"

"I was answering her question," Luke shrugs making Sora groan with annoyance.

"Wow... That's quite a crowd you got there," Yosuke mentions to Chie.

"We ran into each other back there, so we came together. The fog's so thick that sometimes you can't see your nose in front of your face, so everyone's forming groups now," Chie explains to him to which he nods in understanding.

"It's definitely been weird lately. It's so cold, too," Yosuke remarks.

Riku mentions sounding like he's taking advantage of the situation but he is genuinely worried for his girlfriend Sora, "Visibility's so bad, it's scary... Sora-senpai, I think you should stick close to me."

"Okay, if you insist," Sora sighs as Riku walks over to her and links his arm with Sora's.

Chie shakes her head with a sigh, "This guy never changes..."

Yosuke complains, "I would get in trouble or hit if I did that! Why doesn't he ever get into trouble for anything!"

"It really is hard to see anything in this though. It's just like on the other side," Riku points out making a really good observation.

Kanji blinks and suddenly slides his sunglasses that he uses in the TV world. Kanji orders the others to the same after doing so himself and seeing the results, "What? Hell... Guys... Guys, put on your glasses!"

"Don't tell it's," Luke starts then slides his sunglasses on and comments, "Yep, it's clear. The fog from the TV world is now magically here. Bloody hell! This can't be good."

"What?" Sora exclaims but then she places her glasses on and suddenly the fog doesn't obstruct her vision as much. Sora worries, "What's going on here? This isn't the TV... How can they work over here? How did the fog get here!"

Everyone follows suit putting on their TV world glasses that Teddie made for them clearly getting the suit result that Kanji, Luke and Sora did. Luke remarks, "Can't believe I didn't think of doing this sooner this is great. Good work, Tatsumi."

"Whoa... It's all clear," Yukiko mutters with disbelief.

"What? What the hell is going on!" Yosuke shouts.

"Maybe we should get Ted to make a pair of these glasses for everyone in the entire town?" Luke wonders aloud but no one pays him and his idea any attention.

Naoto highlights for the group, "These glasses are meant to help us see through the fog in the other world but putting that side, no glasses would improve one's visibility in a fog, under normal circumstances."

"Then, umm... Could the fog from over there be leaking into our world?" Chie suggests.

Everyone eyes widen with shock as it's clear that they think what Chie is suggesting is indeed the truth. Chie reaction to everyone else's reaction to her suggestion is, "Huh? You. You guys think that's it!"

"Yes, clearly," Luke confirms.

"It could very well be the case despite how horrifying an concept it is," Sora agrees.

"I... I kinda expecting you to ignore it as Chie being random again. It's... It's just a thought... Ha-aha," Chie announces with nervous laughter.

The atmosphere grows grim but Yosuke brightens it with, "Anyway... Today's the last day of exams, right?"

"Yeah, it is... Who would have thought that the threat of exams would brighten my day? Geez, things have taken a turn for the worse," Luke sighs.

"Luke..." Sora glances at her friend with empathy.

Yosuke determines, "Let's get the exam over with so we can meet up at the special headquarters after school."

"Agreed. We need to talk about this issue as soon as possible," Sora agrees with a nod.

"Wow... We haven't used that name in a while," Yukiko notes.

"No we haven't but it's somehow reassuring to hear it. Thanks Yosuke," Chie tells him.

After the relatively easy lot of exams finished, the Investigation Team including Teddie in his human form meet at the Junes food court. Sora starts the meeting off, "Okay doesn't anyone know anything about the fog or anywhere we can look for clues about it?"

"How about we look at the newspaper? I picked one up on our way here,"Luke advises putting a newspaper on the centre on of the table.

"Hey, here's a story about the fog. Umm... _'Some specialists are raising concerns that this fog may consist of harmful substances. More and more citizens are calling for an investigation into the cause of the fog and facts about it. Though the government has begun its preliminary investigation, many feel that the causes will be hard to pinpoint...'_ Huh... Is this fog really dangerous?" Chie reads out a segment of the newspaper.

"If it is, then we're stuffed. We've been breathing in that stuff for ages. Hell, I guess it's a good time to take up smoking," Luke decides.

"Bro, no. You're not taking up smoking and stop being so negative," Sora orders him.

"Still, you must admit it, though. I still have a point the signs aren't good," Luke counters.

Sora gives Luke a incredulous but sighs realizing he is right. Kanji mentions, "Ashida-kun does have a point... Damn it. You hardly ever see people walkin' around town anymore or here, either."

"I guess, Luke does have a point but there's no need to be so harsh about it," Sora sighs.

"Everyone's too scared of the fog now to go outdoors much," Riku says grimly.

"It does seem a lot like the fog on the other side but beyond that, I'm clueless," Teddie admits which results in everyone lowering their heads in defeat slightly.

"There's another item of note here... A summary of Namatame's career, with details about the case," Naoto points out.

"Really?" Sora questions.

"Yes," Naoto confirms with a nod.

Sora promptly reads the article Naoto indicated, "Ah, there it is... 'The suspect was having an affair with the first victim. It seems she was killed due to relationship troubles. Also in April, Ms Saki Konishi's body was discovered. The police are looking into a motive for the murder. In July, a boy living in Inaba performed a copycat murder. The boy was initially thought to be the culprit behind all the killings but later suspicion was thrown upon Namatame. Last month, the suspect attempted to kidnap a seven-year-old girl of Inaba, resulting in his arrest...' Nanako..."

Sora eyes water slightly thus she looks away unable to read anymore so Naoto gives a brief summary of the article, "Sora-chan... I'll take it from here... It seems Namatame is still confined to his hospital bed, so further interrogation has yet commence."

"So it's finally over. A lot of stuff's happened but all that's left is for the police to build a case for Namatame, right?" Yosuke concludes.

"Too much stuff has happened, I think," Luke mutters under his breath.

"Can they prove anything?" Sora wonders with worry evident in her tone.

"I'm sure your uncle can," Yosuke reassures her.

"But... The stuff, that Namatame was saying... He was so obviously nuts. If he says anything about the TV world, he might be considered mentally unstable," Riku worries.

Sora disagrees with Riku about Namatame's case, "He's gonna be on trial for murder, I think he's already considered mentally unstable by people. Don't worry he's gonna to be sent straight to prison."

"Though, I heard before that if the police don't have enough hard evidence, it's difficult to build a case," Yukiko makes a good points.

"Bother," Luke mumbles as Sora slumps into her chair with a worried sigh.

"Yes... There are may such cases and culprits. It's the eternal conundrum for crime investigators," Naoto laments.

"So even if they're caught... The law can't so anything?" Kanji questions sounding outraged with the notion.

Naoto takes awhile but answers, "It's a possibility."

"What the hell's up with that! We all know he did it... You can't just let a maniac who thinks he's saving people by killing them run wild on the streets!" Kanji shouts complaining at the injustice of the idea.

"Bloody hell," Luke grumbles clenching his fist tightly.

"They better not dismiss something this serious because of some mental issues... Saki-senpai... No... Not just her or that announcer... Even Mr Morooka is his fault. If it weren't for what he did, nobody would've tried a copycat killing," Yosuke concludes.

"Yeah, it's Namatame's fault Nanako's in the hospital right now, too!" Sora adds her tone dark and her body quaking with fury.

Everyone looks down thinking of Nanako with sadness. There is a period of silence but that is broken by Luke remembering suddenly, "I just remember that Sora and I made a promise with Nanako to buy a new kotatsu..."

"A kotatsu?" Kanji questions.

"Yeah, I recall you saying we'll get the best one possible," Sora mentions brightening slightly at the recollection of fond memory.

"Oh, then why don't we go check them out right now?" Chie suggests.

"Huh?" Luke and Sora puzzle.

Chie exclaims, "I know Nanako-chan would be psyched if she came home and found a new kotatsu!"

Yosuke nods agreeing with Chie's idea before turning to Luke and Sora, "Why didn't you two tell me sooner? The winter season's coming up and we just got a bunch of 'em in stock! Alright, off to the housewares section! For Nanako-chan!"

"For Nanako!" Sora cheers and Luke smiles.

Not too much later and the whole gang is at housewares section of Junes where Chie decides, "If we're getting a kotatsu, we'd better get some oranges to complete the set."

"Oranges... Why do we need oranges?" Luke puzzles.

"It's a thing in Japan," Sora explains to Luke who still appears confused.

"It's cliche because it's true, damn it," Kanji adds.

"I'm still really confused by this," Luke points out but everyone ignores him.

"the best complement to a kotatsu would be a heated rug," Naoto mentions.

"Dude, that much juice would kill the breaker the moment you tried to microwave something," Yosuke disagrees.

"That made no sense," Luke comments.

"Don't worry bro, when Nanako's back at home we'll teach you the ropes," Sora tells him.

"Oh yeah, you've never used a kotatsu before, huh Ted? You're probably more clueless about them as Luke is. I assure you though, a kotatsu is nice and toasty," Yosuke reflects.

Teddie however looks quite depressed and asks, "Can I still stay here?"

"Teddie!" Sora exclaims as she and the others suddenly turn to him.

"You kept your promise to me... So I should be going back but I don't want to go until Nana-chan gets better," Teddie declares.

"Oh, Teddie... Please, don't say things like that," Sora sighs.

"Of course you can stay. How many times do we have to say this before it gets through to you?" Yosuke informs Teddie.

"Nanako-chan would be sad if you weren't there when she wakes up," Chie reminds him.

"But... But... I couldn't save Nana-chan," Teddie attempts to argue.

"Don't be silly. We saved her together," Riku scolds.

"We caught the killer, man. We couldn't have done that without you," Kanji reminds him.

"Teddie, you shouldn't talk that way when Nanako-chan is still fighting," Yukiko warns.

"Agreed. Nanako is going to be fine," Luke concludes and Naoto nods in agreement.

"You guys..." Teddie whispers feeling taken aback.

"Ted, you can stay here," Luke Ashida assures the blonde haired boy.

"Come over to my place or Luke's, if you want and Luke will let you," Sora Narukami informs Teddie.

"Can I? Can I really!" Teddie beams excitedly looking up.

"Of course, I've been staying at Luke's mainly so it'll nice to have someone give us some extra company," Sora confirms.

"Yay! Sensei Sora!" Teddie beams.

"I'm a little worried by your enthusiasm, Ted but your still welcome to come to my place too if you want," Luke comments much to Teddie's delight.

"That's right... It's just been you and Sora hasn't?" Yosuke realizes with a frown.

Chie suggests, "Hey, why don't we pick out a Christmas present for Nanako-chan while we're at it?"

"Sounds like a plan," Luke agrees.

"It's the best thing I've heard all day," Sora adds.

"Good so it's not a bad idea, then?" Chie inquires

"Oh, that's a great idea! I'm sure Nanako-chan be out of the hospital by then," Yukiko assures her best friend Chie who nods.

"I'm certain you're right, Yukiko-chan," Sora announces while Chie whispers Luke some instructions which catches Yosuke's paranoid eyes.

"Alright but none of this, 'charge it to Yosuke stuff this time. Chie, I buy you steaks and food all the time and Luke just because you can hack into stuff does not mean you should hack into stuff... Seriously. Now are we all clear on this?" Yosuke warns everyone but especially Chie and Luke.

"Aw come on. why would we do something like that?" Chie questions Yosuke as she signals Luke to put his phone away.

"Spoil sport," Luke mutters putting his phone in his pocket and deciding not to hack into Junes' computer system like Chie suggested to Luke before hand.

"Satonaka, the clothes you got for this guy? I almost pissed my pants when I saw the receipt! I really lucky that Sora got Luke to pay for it! If she hadn't could you have imagined how many days, I would of had to work to pay that off?" Yosuke gestures to Teddie as he reminds Chie.

"Well, I can't help it if junes overcharges for things," Chie argues.

Yosuke staggers a little before countering, "Ugh! Well, I guess you gotta expect that... It's not like Chie-san's ever had the occasion to help a guy shop before."

"What! What did you just say!" Chie yells at him making Yosuke cringe slightly.

However luckily for Yosuke Teddie steps in saying to Chie, "C'mon, baby. Don't fight over me..."

Yosuke and Chie shout in unison like only they can, "Stay outta this!"

Yukiko bursts into one of her laughter fits because of their antics but the others sigh and Yosuke face palms himself. Riku interrupts Yukiko, "Let's leave them be and think of a present for Nanako-chan on our own."

"Good idea," Sora concludes with nods.

"But what would a girl her age want?" Kanji ponders aloud.

"What do you think Nanako-chan would appreciate most?" Naoto inquires turning towards the protagonists.

"Well, she wouldn't want a video game so maybe something like a plush toy?" Luke shrugs and hazards a guess.

"A Jack Frost doll, then," Sora decides.

"Yeah, that white, round shape's the best. A plush doll's the way to go!" Kanji approves.

Yosuke determines, "All right, as soon as Nanako-chan's out of hospital, we'll have a party at your place, Sora!"

"Yes and we'll bake the cake!" Chie cheers causing the guys and Sora to worry.

"Of course, I'll help the girls," Riku decides with his smile but that only increases Sora's, Luke's, Kanji's and Yosuke's anxiety about the idea.

"Let's make it a cake to remember," Yukiko agrees with the suggestion.

"No... Way... Sora's making the cake not you guys," Luke disagrees without wasting a single moment as he doesn't want a bad welcome home cake for Nanako.

"But we can make it!" Chie protests.

"Oh, no you're not! Are you trying to send Nanako-chan back to the hospital?" Yosuke scolds Chie with puzzles Naoto.

Naoto is about to ask about Yosuke's extreme reaction when Sora's phone rings, it's Adachi thus she picks it saying, "Hello? Adachi-san, what is it?"

"Hello? This is Adachi. Um, I want you to stay calm and listen to me, okay?" Adachi requests of Sora making the blood in her veins turn to ice.

"St-stay calm... Why do I need to stay calm? What are saying!" Sora demands panic rising her voice and she certainly not calm.

Luke gives Sora an odd look as he freezes seeing his sister figure's obvious distress.

"Nanako-chan's condition suddenly got worse," Adachi calmly informs a trembling Sora over the phone.

Sora almost drops her phone but she manages to catch it and demands his voice shaky and her blue eyes filling with tears, "Adachi! You can't... Nanako can't... What do I do?"

"The doctor wants you come to the hospital immediately... We'll be waiting," Adachi answer her prior to Sora hanging up.

Sora starts to move but Luke grabs her arms asking her, "What happened?"

"Luke... Nanako... She, she..." Sora stammers tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh god!" Luke exclaims realizing that Nanako's probably not doing well and he suddenly feels like gravity is working twenty times amount it usually does.

"Nanako's condition is not good," Sora clarifies seeing her friends anxious faces.

"Come... Come on, let's go!" Yosuke shouts.

At Inaba Municipal Hospital in Nanako's room, Nanako is lying on her bed her breathing is irregular at best. The doctors wears a grim face that Sora is all too familiar with. Luke and Riku are on either side of Sora with Yukiko next Luke and Chie. Yosuke is standing by Dojima and Chie with Teddie close behind him. This leaves, Kanji standing behind Naoto.

All of them save for the doctor are gazing anxiously at Nanako as the doctor is explaining the situation in detail to Dojima. There had been much shouting beforehand but eventually everyone has managed to calm down somewhat.

There is the sudden sound of a woman's voice shouting "Doctor, this fog is poisonous, isn't it? Isn't it filled with viruses? They said so on TV! Now my son, Ryuu-kun is sick! He's not faking it either. Exams are over! Isn't there a vaccine or something for it?"

"Calm down, please. That's just a rumour," a nurse's voice can be heard attempting to soothe the owner of the distressed woman's voice.

"Don't tell me and my wife to calm down! First it was my niece now my son... You're lying! We know you have medicine for this! Are you just going to stand there and watch my son die?" A man's voice presumably the woman's husband snaps at the nurse.

"Why would we do something like that?" The nurse's voice argues.

"Ryuu-kun's sick now..." Luke whispers his already pale skin going whiter.

"What a commotion," Chie remarks not hearing Luke.

"Isn't Ryuu-kun, Tsubaki-chan's friend?" Yukiko questions with concern.

"Yeah, he is," Sora confirms as it appears Luke is in no mood to talk.

The doctor's explanation has been going on despite the noise from outside and Dojima is not happy with the news, "What the hell's that supposed to mean? Can't you see how much pain she's in!"

"All we can do right now is monitor her condition closely. Dojima-san, you need to return to your..." The doctor responds to the the uneasy Dojima.

"I don't give a damn about myself!" Dojima interrupts the doctor and he starts to demand of him, So something about Nanako..."

Dojima however grunts in pain concerning everyone in the room. Dojima starts stagger towards the ground but Yosuke thankfully is next to Dojima helps support him while calling out his name, "Dojima-san!"

"Uncle... Nanako... What the hell am I meant do?" Sora despairs while the doctor moves closer to Nanako's father, Ryotaro Dojima.

"Dojima-san, I..." Luke tries to speak to Dojima but stops himself unable to think of anything to say to him.

"Just save her... For god's sake, please save Nanako," Dojima begs the doctor.

The doctor's head lowers appearing to be ashamed as her replies, "We'll do our best."

Sora smoothens a whimper as she's heard that line said before and every time the doctor's best had never been good enough. The doctor looks up again saying, "I must ask you to step outside for the time being..."

Everyone but Yosuke who is still supporting Dojima reluctantly obeys the doctor's order and leaves but Sora and Luke linger enough to see and hear Dojima whisper, "Nanako..."

"Let's just stay here for awhile longer," Sora decides her body still trembling with fear.

"Okay... But I guess I still gotta go, though," Luke assumes his jaw clenched.

"No... Luke, bro... Stay here. We are Nanako's family. You are her family," Sora disagrees grabbing Luke's wrist tightly. Luke blinks and sniffs but nods as he agrees to stay.

After the nurse accompanied Dojima back to his room, Luke, Sora, Yosuke and the others are waiting in the hallway just outside Nanako's room. If one were to ask what they were waiting for then it'll still be impossible to answer the question as not even they want to know what they are truly waiting at this point.

"What the hell is wrong with this world?" Luke questions before muttering a dozen swear words in English.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Sora wonders holding her hand to her head and rubbing it.

"Hey! Can't you do something? This all has to do with the world you came from! Can't you figure something out!" Yosuke suddenly demands of Teddie.

"I'm thinking... I'm thinking but..." Teddie responds.

"Damn it! Why does this have to happen to a little girl like her?" Kanji wonders at the utter unfairness of it all.

"I can't forgive this... He will pay and he will suffer for this!" Sora determines darkly as thunder roars and rumbles outside.

"Calm down," Luke advises sensing things could get out of hand.

"I can't... I can't calm down... It's happening again, why does this always happen?" Sora sobs as she argues before she leans against a wall but slides down to the ground.

"Calm down, tch... At a time like this! Can't believe this is happening..." Kanji grumbles.

"Nanako-chan's gonna be okay... Right?" Chie worries.

"I... Ah... I... Bloody hell. I hate this. I bloody hate this!" Luke yells while trying not to punch a hole in the wall.

Adachi then shows up saying, "You guys still here?"

"Of course we are," Sora glumly answers.

"Why would we still be here!" Luke questions feeling like he wants to lash out at someone.

Adachi freezes and does not answer Luke's question as he's very unused to Luke yelling.

"How is Dojima-san doing?" Naoto asks Adachi.

Adachi promptly answers Naoto Shirogane, "His wound opened again. They're treating it over in his room now."

"Any luck with your investigation on Namatame?" Yosuke asks while trying to stay calm with varying results.

Adachi looks momentarily guilty as he stammers, "Uh-um... About that..."

"About what?" Sora insists on knowing as she glances up a him and stands up.

Adachi answers much to everyone's shock and confusion,"I won't mince words here... We're gonna have a hard time making these charges stick."

"What's that mean?" Luke demands his red eyes sharp and deadly serious.

Adachi mentions making Sora's jaw clench in response, "I talked with the guys at the station and it'll be next to impossible to find him guilty in court. Especially given the reason why we took him off our list of suspects for the first case..."

"Oh yeah... Something about him having an alibi," Chie remembers.

"Yeah, that and the whole angle about him putting people into TVs... There's no way that'll stand up in court. No one would believe that," Adachi elaborates.

"Let's perform a demonstrate then!" Sora snaps.

"You can't do that, sis! What if they get attacked by Shadows or something?" Luke angrily questions her but she doesn't answer and seems beyond the point of caring.

"What the public want is when, where and how Namatame killed these people. And Dojima-san knows it," Adachi informs them still very calm and collected.

"Damn it!" Sora shouts.

"Well, ain't you calm about this," Kanji comments about Adachi.

"Yeah, you're awfully calm about this... Too calm," Luke notes about Adachi his wrath that was direction at Namatame vanishing to be replaced with suspicion.

"I... I'm just... I'm just telling you the truth," Adachi insists his eyes wide.

"And you call your self a cop! Huh? If you wanna see that stuff so bad, we'll show you! Hurry up and bring a TV here, damn it!" Kanji scolds Adachi grabbing the guy by the collar.

"Sounds like a great plan let's show him," Sora decides her voice dark as death itself.

"Sora-senpai? Kanji-kun! Hey, the both of you! Stop this!" Riku yells putting a hand on Sora's shoulder but she just shrugs it off.

"Riku, don't..." Sora starts to order but she freezes when a nurse suddenly comes running out of Nanako's room.

"What the?" Kanji gasps seeing the panicked nurse and he drops Adachi.

"Nurse, you're going the wrong way!" Luke enlightens the nurse who swiftly spins around and rushes towards the group.

"Is Nanako-chan's family here?" The nurse asks seeming out of breath.

"Yes, Luke and I are here," Sora answers her previous fury gone.

"Hurry inside! Please talk to her!" The nurse strongly suggests to her.

Luke swears as he follow Sora into Nanako's room both their heart racing with fear as Adachi rubs his neck wincing and the others suddenly swarm around the door.

"What the hell... What's going on!" Yosuke panics.

"No... Nanako-chan," Yukiko whispers her eyes darting downward.

After hearing the sound of some objects crashing in the distance, Chie grabs Yosuke's hand her hands to calm him down.

Inside Nanako's room, Luke and Sora are standing by Nanako's bed with a doctor and a nurse standing on the other side. Chills are going down their spines as Nanako whispers painfully for her father, "Daddy..."

"He'll be here soon," Sora assures Nanako.

"Hang in here... Please," Luke pleads tears falling on his cheeks.

Sora gasps as Nanako takes a few strangled breath and the heart monitor machine starts beeping very fast. Too fast, in fact. The doctor moves forward, "Nanako-chan... Nanako-chan. Can you hear us? Do you understand what we're saying? Your big brother and sister are here with you. Just hang in there."

"Don't leave us, please. Nanako," Sora begs her cheeks wet with tears.

"What are you doing?" Luke questions as the nurse remove the tubes from Nanako's nose.

"Ngh..." Nanako murmurs as the beeping grows quicker.

"Oh, god," Sora gasps her skin turning green with the realization Nanako might be dying.

"Where's Dojima-san!" The doctor shouts panicked.

"We're calling for him right now!" The nurse answers him.

Luke and Sora are staring at Nanako who struggling to hang on while the doctor and the nurse step aside a bit to talk. The nurse she tells the doctor, "Doctor..."

The doctor however just replies with an exhausted sigh.

A frightened and terrified Nanako looks at the protagonists, "Big bro... Big sis..."

"We're here... We're right here," Sora assures her wiping her own tears away so Nanako doesn't get more scared.

"It'll be all right," Luke mutters trying to convince Nanako, Sora and himself.

"Mm-hmm..." Nanako smiles as Sora and Luke hold the young girl's hand. Nanako sniffs and admits in a way that is simply heart-breaking to hear, "I'm... Scared... Big... Bro... Sis... Daddy..."

"Nanako don't..." Sora starts to say but Nanako's hand suddenly goes limp and the young girl closes her eyes. The beeping turns into the dreaded sound of a flatline. Luke and Sora freeze unable to believe what has just happened. Sora sobs and Luke silently cries.

Dojima then finally staggers into the room with the help of another nurse but his eyes widen as he takes in the scene before him.

Dojima shouts as he moves to the end of his daughter's bed, "Nanako! Nanako..."

Chie, Yosuke, Teddie and Yukiko rush into the room with wild looks of worry and concern. The doctor looks apologetic and rueful as he tells Dojima, "I'm sorry, sir..."

"No!" Chie gasps shaking her head with disbelief before bursting into tears.

Yosuke grimaces and holds Chie closer to him. Yukiko sobs also but Luke is too distressed over Nanako to be able to comfort her. Dojima collapses to his knees and Yosuke mutter a few curses under his breath before shouting, "Damn it... Damn it!"

"Nana-chan..." Teddie whispers.

Luke curses under his breath as he looks down at an unmoving Nanako.

Not too long later, Dojima walks out of Nanako's room following the doctor. Dojima looks dead and hollow as the doctor tells him and Kanji, Naoto and Riku who have been waiting in the hallway just outside Nanako's room, "We did everything we could but we still couldn't figure out what caused this..."

Dojima walks down the hall a with a grim and sorrowful expression. Kanji, Naoto an Riku are pretty sure what has just happened. Kanji roars and punches a wall. Riku looks down his eyes filling with tears. Naoto mutters with sadness, "Nanako-chan..."

Adachi appears after passing Dojima and wonders his eyes wide, "Dojima-san... What's with that look? Huh? What's wrong, everyone?"

"It's... It's... Hell, I can't say it," Riku tries to answer but he chokes and sobs unable to say what has happened to Nanako.

"Huh? Wait... Is... Is Nanako-chan... But, but then... Where did Dojima-san go? His room isn't that way... Wait a sec, that's the way to the!" Adachi figures it out.

"Senpai! Sora-Senpai!" Riku moves suddenly to his feet and shouts as he figures out what Dojima is intending to do.

"Riku?" Sora puzzles before she and the other rush out into the hall.

"What is it!" Luke snaps at Riku Kujikawa.

"Dojima-san might've gone after Namatame! Adachi-san said he was admitted to this very hospital," Riku announces.

Sora mutters as a decidedly twisted idea enter her mind, "This hospital, huh..."

This fact that Namatame's in Inaba Municipal Hospital infuriates Yosuke, "You transported him to the same hospital? For crying out loud, he's the suspect in the case!"

"What... What are you getting mad at me for? This is the biggest hospital and he's in no condition to be moved," Adachi argues.

"Where is he's room?" Sora asks Adachi her voice shaky yet cold.

"I, I can't tell you that," Adachi points out grimacing.

"You tell us everything else! Geez, Adachi, now's not the time to suddenly be interested in the rules," Luke complains.

"Just tells us where he is already! Dojima-san's on his way, ain't he? You don't know what he's gonna do there if we don't stop him!" Kanji demands.

"Why stop him?" Sora mutters under her breath but Luke manages to hear her and is quite appalled and shocked upon hearing Sora say something like that.

Chie realizes what Kanji means with alarm, "Kanji-kun, you don't mean..."

"Hold... Hold on... Just what are you guys talking about?" Adachi puzzles.

"Oh, bloody hell. Kanji-kun," Sora prompts Kanji to start to threaten Adachi.

"Cough it up! Where's his room?" Kanji orders Adachi to tell him after lifting the guy up by his collar making the poor guy gulp.

"Seriously tell us now. Killing is not something Dojima wants on his consciousness," Luke adds with Adachi hesitates. Adachi's eyes narrow at Luke as it sounds like almost as if Luke speaks from experience.

"Hold on... Just what are you guys talking about?" Adachi frets looking frantic.

"Adachi-san, just tell us where Namatame is!" Luke snaps at the guy losing his composure slightly as he doesn't like the idea of someone dying even a bad guy. Luke has killed a really bad man before when he was just kid in an attempt to save someone else's life but he failed to really save the person... Then there's guilt and shame that stems from taking another person's life no matter how evil a person is, they never deserved to die in Luke's honest opinion. Price of killing another person is alway too high a price to pay.

"Yeha, cough it up! Where's his room?" Kanji demands from Adachi shaking the guy.

"Uh-ugh... Top... Top floor in the second surgical ward, furthest room back but there's a police guard," Adachi relents wincing a bit.

"That won't be issue," Sora notes with little emotion expect for cool rage. Kanji drops Adachi and follows Sora as she runs off. The others immediately follow them leaving Adachi behind.

Teddie however stayed behind to watch over Nanako. Teddie expresses his regret at not being able to Nanako despite his best efforts. Teddie is very upset about the whole.

Sora and Luke are ahead of the others and were just about to round a corner when Luke suddenly pulls Sora back.

"Hey, Luke..." Sora complains shrugging his hands off her arm.

"Sora, wait a bloody minute will you..." Luke orders her grabbing her arm again. Sora looks ready to snap at him but sighs in defeat and nods.

Luke prompts her to look around the corner but to be careful as Dojima and two police men are there. Sora and Luke poke their heads around the corner but stay out of sight.

"Let go of me... I need to speak to him," Dojima demands the two police officers holding him back from entering Namatame's room.

"Like we said, without permission..." One of the policeman on guard tries to tell Dojima.

"Permission? Who gave him permission to kill Nanako? Tell me that, huh? The hell with you all! Why is he still alive when Nanako's dead!" Dojima interrupts before trying to shake the police officer on guard off shouting desperately, "Give me back Nanako... Give her back! She's... She's all I have! She's... The only one, in the world..."

Dojima then winces in obvious pain his wounds probably reopening due to the stress he is under prompting the second policeman to say, "Call... Call a doctor!"

"Let go of me... I need to," Dojima demands trying once again to shake the policemen's hands of himself.

Adachi then runs past exclaiming, "Holy hell! Dojima-san!"

"How he get here so quickly? We and the others left him before he did," Luke puzzles.

"Quick, get him to his room! I'll go alert the doctor!" Adachi commands the policemen before running off. Luke and Sora duck in a hiding place as the policemen escort Dojima away from Namatame's room as they certainly don't what to get dragged away too.

After the coast is clear, Sora and Luke exit there hiding place and approach the door of Namatame's room at the hospital. Sora's is shaking with cold fury while Luke is still just in shock from it all. Sora mutters looking at the door, "Room 209... This is where he is..."

"Sora, you need to calm down... You're scaring me," Luke tells her but she shakes and head refuses to hear his words.

Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Naoto, Riku finally arrive in from behind Luke and Sora to see the door of Namatame's room. Chie wonders out loud having seen Dojima get dragged away when she and the others were on their way to Namatame, "Dojima-san... Was he seriously gonna?"

Yosuke sighs with exhaustion as he struggles to remain calm. Kanji points out, "His only daughter's dead... Nothing woulda surprised me."

"Dojima-sna probably knew..." Yosuke realizes.

"Knew what?" Luke questions.

Yosuke reveals he's body shaking with grief, "That there's little to no chance Namatame would be convicted. Damn it... He killed Senpai and now Nanako-chan. And the jerk's gonna walk away without paying for what he did..."

"That's not right!" Yukiko shouts.

"Damn it! Bloody hell, why!" Sora yells out her hands itching to hit someone.

"Sora, calm down," Luke orders grabbing her shoulders trying to calm her down.

Naoto takes a shaky sharp breath trying to calm herself down.

"Why... Why is he the one that gets to go on living?" Riku questions bitterly.

Before anyone else can say a word there is the loud sound of something crashing to the ground coming from Namatame's room. Everyone immediately rushes into the room which just happens to conveniently have a large TV in it. A dangerous thought enters Sora's head as she narrows her blue eyes at the figure of Namatame on the ground by the TV.

"How convenient there's TV here," Sora mutters darkly causing Luke to tighten his grip on her shoulder as the protagonists and the others rush towards Namatame.

Namatame looks wild eyed as he mumbles, "Ah-ugh... Ugh..."

"The window's open," Luke observes with shock evident in his expression.

"Trying to escape, huh?" Sora questions Namatame lifting the guy by the collar.

"I... I... was... Um, I..." Namatame stutters as he dangles in the air. Sora's quiet strong physical in fact she's stronger than she looks.

"What are you doing?" Luke cooly asks Namatame trying to keep his thoughts logical and not do anything that he may regret.

"I... I was scared... So I, I..." Namatame stammers his voice a hoarse whisper.

Was he trying to kill himself? Why does he look so guilty? This is not how I imagined the killer... Something is off here, Luke remarks silently.

"You have your life and now you want your freedom, too?" Yosuke exclaims.

"It's your fault! It's your fault that Nanako-chan's..." Chie shouts but she can't finish the sentence and she sobs.

"I... I, I didn't, I..." Namatame tries to explain when the TV suddenly turning on distracting everyone. The image on the TV is that of Namatame's Shadow.

"12 O'clock... Is it the Midnight Channel?" Riku wonders with horror.

"Why is Namatame on TV? Why is he so clear?" Luke worries his red eyes wide.

"Hey, isn't this..." Riku mutters but he gets cut of by the sound of Shadow Namatame.

**_Namatame's Shadow with his sick yellow eyes speaks his image eerily clear, "I failed to save her. It's because you got in my way."_**

"What hell is going here!" Sora yells dropping Namatame on the floor as her arms grow limps with revulsion as a sick thought enter her head. Sora looks down at her hands trembling with fear, _What am I thinking? I can't do that... I can't do that... He's a living person... I can't just... Oh god! I'm unable to get this thought out of my head. I want to kill him. I really want to to kill Namatame... Oh god_... Sora cover her mouth with her hand trying not to throw up at her own twisted thoughts.

"Another Namatame! How? The real one's right here and we already beat his Shadow... I don't understand!" Yosuke gasps with puzzlement.

"No... Come to think of it, Namatame never faced his other self and we didn't witness his Shadow returning to his body as a Persona, either," Naoto realizes.

"Perhaps that's why we are witnessing this now," Luke Ashida realizes his hands tightening into two fists.

"What... The..." Namatame whispers as he stares incredulously at his Shadow self on the TV screen.

**_Shadow Namatame scoffs on the Midnight Channel, "I failed but it wasn't my fault and the law can't touch me anyway..."_**

"What... What?" Namatame puzzles backing up to the wall behind himself.

"Namatame... I don't care anymore about consequences," Sora decides her whole manner going deathly and grim. Her eyes darkening and going blank with blind revenge on her mind with worries Luke more than what ever he might want to do to Namatame.

"Is that what Namatame's really thinking? Then... He wasn't deranged or anything... He knew what he was doing!" Chie wonders with fury burning in her eyes.

"To hell with the law... I won't ever forgive what you did!" Yosuke determines about Namatame no longer caring about the outcome of actions anymore.

"This... This... Please, stop..." Namatame pleads clasping his hands over his ears.

"What the hell, are saying!" Sora scolds Namatame picking the man up by his throat.

"Huh? Stop what? We ain't even done anything yet or do you want us to do something? Something fitting for a jerk like you!" Kanji enlightens Namatame.

Riku mutters growing very worried, "Kanji... Sora..."

**_"Do whatever you want. You hate me because the child died, don't you? I don't car either way. Living or dying makes no difference to me but you... You're different," The Shadow Namatame on the screen mentions with a smirk._**

"Huh? What is he saying?" Luke puzzles.

**_"You can't do such a thing. You wouldn't dare, right? I'll continue, 'saving,' people... It's my mission!" Shadow Namatame assumes chuckling before the TV switches off._**

"Mission!" Yukiko gasps with shock.

"My god," Naoto exclaims a vein in her head throbbing.

"Please... Please stop," Namatame begs his voice hoarse due to Sora holding him up in the air by his throat.

"He wants us to stop... What should we do?" Yosuke inquires with tone strangely twisted. Chie questions with hesitation, "What? What do you mean..."

"What do you think he means?" Sora snaps releasing Namatame's throat causing him to drop like a bag of potatoes. Sora doesn't even flinch her usual empathy gone.

"We can't let this jerk do whatever he pleases," Kanji adds.

"Still... What are you going to do?" Yukiko asks them with suspicion.

"No way I'm gonna walk out of here doing nothing," Yosuke determines.

"I... I understand but," Chie attempts to calm Yosuke down but she can't think of what say.

Naoto makes an observation and makes a subtle suggestion, "This must be a luxury suite. Most hospital wards don't have such large televisions... Why with something like this in the room, this man could escape at any time..."

"I know exactly what you mean. Although once he enters... Hmph, he might not find the way out," Sora shrugs carelessly her mood and judgment clouded.

"Exaclty," Naoto confirms with a nod.

"Wait a second! You... You two don't mean... Are you both serious?" Riku realizes what they are thinking of doing to Namatame.

"Of course, I have good reason to be," Sora confirms Riku's suspicion her expression void of any emotion.

"Sora-senpai... You can't really think that this will solve anything? What's gotten into you, you just can't do something like this!" Riku questions.

"You just gonna turn your back and walk away?" Kanji challenges Riku who flinches.

"That's... But, you..." Riku stammers.

"What? What's gotten into you guys!" Chie demands to know.

"He deserves it!" Sora argues her eyes tingling as tears come forth from them.

Luke freezes in horror at what is happening unable to say anything or even more.

"This is crazy! How can we something like that?" Chie exclaims.

"Chie!" Yosuke gasps with disbelief.

"Yosuke, you know this is..." Chie tries to argue but Yosuke cuts her off.

Yosuke orders, "Everyone... Listen to me. If we're gonna do this... Now is out only shot. We won't get a second chance. At this rate, the guy's gonna get off the hook and he'll go around, 'saving,' people again!"

"We can't let that happen! We all just heard what this jerk is really thinking! Who cares about his pathetic little mortal life!" Sora supports Yosuke contention as thunder roars and lightning crackles just outside.

"If that happens, it'll be just like Nanako-chan and Senpai... Who knows how many innocent people will die this time? I can't let something like that go... Someone close to me died... her killer can't be convicted and now I'm gonna to let the same thing happen again? There's no way I can do that! it's just wrong, isn't it?" Yosuke makes his point clear as crystal to everyone.

"But... But... Yosuke," Chie stammers on the verge of tears.

"All we have to do push him inside the TV... That's it. We do that one little thing and this is all over," Sora proclaims crossing her arms.

"Then we become killers ourselves! You can't justified killing another human being no matter what he has done!" Luke argues.

"Shut up, Luke!" Sora snaps with pure anger making Luke flinch.

"Just, push him inside?" Chie considers the suggestion.

Yosuke enlightens the group, "If any of you want no part in this, just leave the room. I'm not gonna force you to stay. As for me, nothing could make me forgive this jerk but I want to hear what you, Sora have to say... What do you want to do, Leader?"

"Push him in," Sora decides with zero expression her eyes flickering oddly.

"Yeah... We'll end this here and now," Yosuke agrees with her.

"Wait a second. Do you really understand what you're about to do? It's the exact same thing Namatame's been doing!" Chie exclaims grabbing hold of Yosuke's arm.

reaching for Namatame but Luke slaps her catching her by surprise and waking her up a bit from her blind thirst for revenge.

"I do! We all do! I don't care what I stinking do! I don't! Namatame can die!" Yosuke yells.

"I hate the guy too but do you two really want to go that far?" Chie questions.

"I'm damn serious, let's push him in already?" Sora announces ice flowing through her veins as she loses all empathy for Namatame.

"Is getting revenge... Is it the right thing to do?" Riku questions grabbing Sora by her shoulders trying to talk her out of it.

"Let. Me. Go..." Sora orders moving away from Riku.

"Fine... Only because if we do anything he might..." Riku starts to agree with Sora but shakes his head with confusion, "I... I don't know anymore."

"Are you sure about this?" Yukiko worries as Sora doesn't seem like Sora anymore.

Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you? Luke questions glaring at Sora.

"Do it already," Sora commands.

"No... Sis, we can't," Luke protests.

"You really mean it, Sora... There's no other way?" Yukiko gasps glancing away.

Yosuke inquires of the others, "What about you guy? Remember, there's no need to stay if you don't want to."

"You can't be serious..." Luke mutters under his breath his red eyes wide.

"I'll stay," Yukiko decides reluctantly.

"Me too. I won't be the only one to walk out on this... I'd only suffer more that way. If this is what we've decided... I'll stick with it to the end," Chie determines.

"This can't be happening," Luke remarks in horror.

"Me too. No matter how we end it... I want to witness it," Riku announces with a desparate look at Sora who's heart is completely vanished.

"Fine... Namatame, you're getting what you deserve," Sora declares picking Namatame up once again but Luke slaps her making her drop Namatame and wake up a little bit from her blind thirst for revenge.

"Bloody hell! Sora Narukami! Stop this nonsense right now! You just can't kill someone! You can't undo this kinda thing once it's done... You must think about this!" Luke snaps at her his body shaking with fear.

"I don't care! I want him dead... He killed Nanako... He killed her... And what the hell Luke! What the hell is wrong with killing someone if they are as bad him!" Sora argues.

"Everything... Killing is wrong, full stop. No matter who it is, it's wrong. Killing someone makes you less than the person who kill. That is what I believe. I might talk about hit lists and threats but... I could never kill another person again," Luke reveals his voice shaky.

"Ag... Ag... Again..." Yukiko stammers taking a step backward.

"My parents died during one of my piano concerts... A man a crazed manic walked into the theatre and starting shooting people. The entire place was painted crimson with body and my parents were killed in right front of me as they tried to save me... I ran and hide underneath the stage with this kid, Jake who was going to play his trumpet after me before the man came. However the man was found us... He had massacred everyone else and was still hungry for more... I was angry, scared and frighten so I attacked the man... I, I managed to steal the guy's gun but he grabbed Jake... He was going to stab the kid. I had to shot the mad man. I had little choice. The man fell and I though he died but when I... When I went up to him he stab me in the right eye... I'm blind in that eye, you know? So, I shot the again and again... I just kept shooting until the gun run out of bullets... I dropped the gun and collapsed to my knees trying to stop the bleeding in my eye. I look at the man now very dead with my left eye...At first I was relieved but then I felt empty... It didn't fix anything... My parents were still dead and Jake... Well, I didn't really save him... The poor kid he... He killed himself a few weeks afterwards. I had every reason to kill that man but I regret that decision everyday... That man was far worst than Namatame... He killed for fun, he enjoyed it. I killed that man. I murdered him. That is a decision I had to live with all my life! I don't think we should kill Namatame!"

"Luke, I know you told me this before but... I don't care about consequences... I don't care... Don't... I... I don't or... I don't know," Sora sobs collapsing into his arms.

"Sora..." Riku gasps running to her side taking her from Luke and he supports her as she cries on his shoulder as kneels on the ground feeling as if gravity is somehow too much to bear for her.

Riku hugs Sora close to his chest as Luke slowly attempts to pull himself together but thankfully and much to his relief Yukiko grabs his hand and squeeze it saying, "You might have killed someone but I still love you... You're still my insane Luke Ashida."

"You don't hate me?" Luke puzzles as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Of course not... I couldn't never really hate you. I love you," Yukiko reassures him.

"Thank god... I love you to much to lose you too," Luke confesses trembling.

"We're just a little shock, buddy... But we all still consider you own friend. That can never change no matter what," Yosuke assures.

"Thank goodness... Now everyone listen to me. We're missing something here. Sora, you must know this too in subconscious," Luke realizes.

"Something we don't know? What don't we know!" Yosuke snaps.

"Bro, what do you mean?" Sora wearily asks.

"Sora, remember how you can control reality when you're angry? Well, you could have just killed Namatame out right but you didn't... Some part of you knows something is not quite right with this," Luke enlightens her.

Sora blinks a few times before it dawns on her, "You're right... Something isn't quite right here... Something incredibly off. Namatame's true feelings aren't what we think they are!"

"What you too! Sora! We just heard the guy's true feelings on TV! Why are you changing mind now! What didn't you two understand?" Yosuke argues with Sora and Luke.

"I actually don't know, it's just a feeling," Luke admits his eyes darting downward.

"Something's bothering me now that Luke's made me see reason... My instincts are screaming at me that we don't have the full picture..." Sora answers Yosuke.

Yosuke interjects, "Well, what is it! There's no time to waste! The cops could walk through that door at any second! Are either of you even getting at something here or are you two just stalling!"

"We're missing something...We can't just make assumptions about this... What if we are wrong?" Sora responds standing up with conviction burning within her.

"Missing... Like what exactly?' Yosuke ponders calming down a little but shakes his head and begins to yell, "Damn it... I've heard enough of this bull! Give me a straight answer!"

"Yosuke, calm down already!" Luke scolds his friend.

"Are we doing this or not? That's all I give a damn about right now!" Yosuke proclaims.

"I'm sorry... We can't kill the guy... You know why," Luke informs Yosuke after taking a sharp yet uneasy breath.

"Calm the hell down!" Sora orders going by Luke's example and slapping Yosuke hoping to bring him to his senses like Luke did for her. Yosuke pauses in shock at the sudden turn Sora has made.

Luke backs her up commanding everyone else to calm down also. Namatame then lets out a whine and he still is shaking like a leaf on the ground.

"They... They're right. Let... Let's all calm down for a second," Yukiko agrees.

"I'm perfectly calm," Yosuke claims while clearly being not so.

"Hey, what did you two mean by, 'we're missing something,' huh?" Chie inquires.

"What's there to miss with a sick jerk like him!" Yosuke grumbles.

"Hey, let's all take a deep breath. After what happened to Nanako-chan and seeing Dojima-san... We're not thinking straight right now," Riku suggests.

'Tch... Fine," Kanji grumbles.

Once everyone but Namatame has regained themselves, Naoto admits that, "You're right, Luke. We should calm down and think rationally about this... Even the best of us can be overwhelmed or rather blinded by our emotions. I realize now that we've heard almost nothing Namatame's perspective..."

"You're right!" Luke exclaims while Sora blinks in shock.

"There's no denying that this man brought great harm to Nanako-chan but other than that point, the rest comes from our assumptions based on watching the Midnight Channel a moment ago. I won't deny that we were blinded by the heat of the moment... Trying to impute all responsibility to him rashly," Naoto rationalizes.

"But!" Kanji protests.

Yosuke elaborates for Kanji, " Yeah, the guy's not saying anything. Whatever reason he had, there's no doubt about the fact he'd been throwing people inside the TV. He has a scar from when he tried to kidnap you, Naoto from when Sora intervened! It was him who put Senpai through that misery... How can we possibly understand someone who says killing people is the same as, 'saving,' them!"

"That just it though... We are failing to understand but we are also failing to listen in the first place. We can't understand anything if we don't listen first," Sora declares causing Yosuke to blink and consider her words carefully.

"Truthfully, not all the hitches that were nagging at me have been answered yet," Naoto admits aloud.

Luke determines, "We'll have to see what Namatame can tell us about those hitches."

"Yes, that is correct but... It seems like he's in no condition to answer any questions for us at the present moment... That's probably my fault... I'm sorry," Sora apologizes bowing her head downward.

"True... Dealing with him right now might not solve all the things that are bothering us... Damn it," Yosuke realizes but he adds warning them all saying, "But you better remember this... I'll do everything I can to stop him from repeating what he's , anywhere... Anything."

"I feel the same way," Luke confirms with a brief nod.

"Me too but... But let's just think for now," Sora advises with a rueful expression.

"Geez... How hell can you stay so calm, Sora? Especially, just after being so angry and revengeful?" Yosuke wonders aloud but answers his own question, "Then again, that's why you're our leader... Even when you in your darkest hour you always wake up and get us to all see reason even if sometimes you need help to do so..."

"Yeah, I suppose... Thanks Luke," Sora remarks.

Yosuke sighs before declaring, "Alright. Let's go ahead and think this through as much as we need."

Kanji decides, "If we leave any unanswered questions behind, we'll just be lying to ourselves. Yeah, that ain't gonna cut it... Alright, I'm convinced."

"Yes... I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," Sora apologizes again.

Riku has a sigh of relief as he squeezes Sora's hand, "Thank you... I'll think as hard as I can and attempt to help in anyway that I can."

"We all must do our part," Naoto confirms.

"We all know how you feel, Yosuke! C'mon, we've accomplished this much together, haven't we?" Chie assures him rubbing his shoulder tenderly.

"Right... Together," Yukiko nods while holding Luke's hand even tighter for strength.

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right. Sorry and thanks," Yosuke whispers with a reluctant nod.

Everyone nods in unison as Luke notes, "I think we are a step closer to the truth whatever form or shape it may be."

Sora agrees as the Fool Arcana social link is mastered, "Yes, it appears that together we must solve this mystery once and for all."

"Bloody hell, now we get the Judgement Arcana social link... Well, at this means we're on the right track," Luke concludes as the Judgement Arcana social link starts for him and Sora Narukami. No one but Sora pays Luke's odd comment much attention as they are all in to deep of thought.

"I hope we're the right," Sora whispers to Luke.

"We are," Luke confirms for her with a nod of his head.

"Thanks, bro," Sora tells him

Adachi then bursts into room which prompts Luke to say, "What took you so long? I thought you were just getting doctor. Geez... You're terrible detective."

"Hey... You guys? What're you doing? You can't be in here!" Adachi ignores Luke.

"You knew we coming here and we threat..." Luke points out.

"Luke, not now... The doctor's here too," Sora enlightens her brother figure as she put her hand over his mouth.

"Oh hell!" Chie panics before swearing.

The doctor pushes past the Investigation team to get to Namatame. Naoto makes a lie saying that, "We... We were keeping an eye on the suspect. The police officers outside seemed to have their hands full with helping Dojima-san. If Namatame were to escape, it would be a disaster for the police's reputation and their trust in you, Adachi-san.

"Otto.. I mean... Oh, I see," Adachi slowly realizes before regaining himself, "We'll tighten security from now on and I'll arrange for him to be transported out as soon as possible. So... If you guys can keep quiet about being in here, I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure," Luke nods as Sora gazes downward not liking Adachi's tone. Luke adds silently that he thinks, _Adachi should be fired_.

"How is he, Doctor? He seemed to be extremely agitated a moment ago," Naoto inquires.

"He seems fine for now but he really needs his rest... Hmm.. Outside, everyone. Doctor's orders," the doctor replies.

"Yes, doctor," Sora nods.

"Un-understood," Adachi nods obeying the doctor.

"We should go to... Let's get back to Nanako-chan's room," Luke decides.

When Sora, Luke, Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, Kanji and Riku settle just outside the door to Namatame's room in the hospital hallway, Yosuke asks, "So, Luke. Sora. What's this thing we're missing, huh?"

"Like I said... I don't know, I just feeling," Luke reminds him.

Yukiko interjects, "To tell the truth, there's something that's bothering me too... Why did he start killing people in the first place?"

"That's a good point," Sora reflects.

"Well he said himself, it was to, 'save,' them, right? So he killed his lover in order to save her and kept going?" Chie uncertainly theorizes.

Naoto reveals, "The police speculated the first murder was related to the affair, so they called in Namatame for questioning but everything in his testimony and his bearing... No matter what they looked at, they found nothing suspicious. If he truly is twisted enough to believe that murder is a means of saving people, I think that would have shone through."

_It's almost as if a different person killed Saki-senpai and Ms Yamano, _Sora muses.

"Maybe he faked it real well or maybe he started out with a normal motive and got a taste for killing after the first time..." Yosuke guesses about Namatame.

"No... If that were true then Namatame's motive for killing Ms Yamano the announcer would have been even more incomprehensible. Namatame and his wife were separated at the time. Both Misuzu Hiiragi and himself testified that she had left him. Ms Hiiragi also knew about Ms Yamano and Namatame beforehand. That and I remember hearing that Namatame was shocked to hear of Yamano's death," Sora disagrees.

"Yes, that appears to be the case. Namatame's and Yamano's relationship was known and was not strained to the point of murder... There's simply no motive in the affair angle. The police invested a great deal of effort into investigating this point," Naoto elaborates.

"So we have no convincing motive for Namatame to kill Mayumi Yamano... That's must have been what held me back from actually hurting him," Sora realizes.

"Although... Her name was written in Namatame's own diary," Naoto mentions.

Yosuke ponders, "His reason for killing her..."

"It's still possible that he was crazy to begin with and no one realized, right?" Riku points out with a uncertain expression.

"Uh... I don't really get any of this," Kanji sighs.

"Ah-ugh, this is so confusing!" Chie complains.

"You say that again," Luke sighs but moves suddenly when Adachi joins the group.

"Hey, we could hear you in there... This is a hospital. Maybe you should quiet down a little," Adachi requests but before anyone could respond a nurse suddenly arrives.

The nurse calls out to them, "Oh, there you are! All of you! Please come with me immediately!"

"What the hell is going on?" Luke puzzles.

"huh? What... What's going on?" Chie questions.

"This can't be good can't it but we will face it together," Sora determines.

"What are you waiting for? hurry, go!" Adachi orders the group.

"Sure, see ya, Adachi-san!" Luke waves before he and the others sprint after the nurse.

In Nanako's room at the hospital Sora, Luke, Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, Kanji and Riku all arrive with great haste to which Nanako's doctor comments, "Oh, there they are!"

"What happened... Wait that beeping..." Sora realizes that for once the doctor has good news for her.

"Nanako-chan came around!" The doctor exclaims.

Sora and Luke almost faint with relief overwhelming them. Luke regains his balance however and smile at the good news. While Riku manages to catch Sora before she can fall and Riku questions the doctor, "Huh... What? What did you just say!"

"Nanako-chan's alive!" Yukiko exclaims with disbelief as she and the other sprint with great speed to Nanako's bedside.

Luke cheers, "Yay! Go good karma! I love this world! Nanako's back! Yippee!"

"Luke's cheering, meh," Sora shrugs before grinning with happiness at the good news.

"Are, are you serious?" Yosuke asks the doctor.

The doctor answers, "It's very rare to be resuscitated after one's heart and lugs fail but it does happen but until I know why she collapsed in the first place, I can't say for sure how well she'll recover from here on..."

"Shut up, sir! Nanako will be fine! Thank you!" Sora hugs the doctor much to his surprise.

"Ah... It's my job... Um, still... I have to admit I agree with you. Nanako-chan's a fighter and she's trying desperately to stay alive," the doctor responds.

"So... So this isn't a joke? You're actually telling the truth!" Yosuke realizes.

"Nanako-chan!" Yukiko call out.

Chie sobs with Yosuke rubbing her back to comfort her, "Oh my god... I... I..."

"Ha-ha... This is amazing," Kanji comments hugging Naoto

"Miracles do happen... I'm so glad," Naoto mutters with relief evident in her expression.

Riku sniffs, "I... I didn't know what I was gonna do... Thank stinking god for miracles..."

Yukiko starts to sob so Luke warps his arms around as he smiles at Nanako who practically has came back from the dead much to his visible delight.

Sora starts to tear up with emotion overwhelming her as she turns to Riku who holds her tight as she sobs, "Thank god... Thank bloody god... Nanako...Oh, Nanako..."

"C'mon... Stop crying, you two," Chie requests whilst crying herself.

"You all should go home for the night," the doctor advises them but adds, "I'll speak with Dojima-san tomorrow about Nanako-chan's treatment. It's rather chilly outside... If it starts snowing, be careful not to catch a cold."

"You know, if Nanako stays alive this time, I'm willing to give up my left eye's sight... I know the two things aren't really related but that's how I feel," Luke expresses.

"Bro, you are stupid and sweet at the same time," Sora mumbles despite her tears.

Yosuke looks around concerned and asks, "Wait a second, where's Teddie?"

"Huh?" Sora exclaims as she wipes her tears away and turns to him.

"I noticed he didn't come with us when we went to Namatame's room," Yosuke goes on.

Chie sniffs and nods, "You're right... That's weird. I figure he wouldn't move from Nanako-chan's side..."

"Were did you go, Teddie?" Yukiko frets while tightening her grip on Luke's arm.

"Is there anyway we can contact him?" Sora wonders.

"Oh yeah, he has a cell with him," Yosuke mentions getting his phone out but Luke gives him a sharp look and Yosuke realizes, "Wait, I shouldn't use mine cell inside the hospital."

"Obviously," Luke mutters under his breath.

"I'll try calling him up once we're outside," Yosuke announces.

Everyone leaves Nanako's room but Luke and Sora linger just outside Nanako's door a tad longer than the others. Luke looks a little worried as doubt kicks in so Sora reassures him, "Bro, Nanako is fighting hard to survive so she will. We just got to wait and believe in Nanako, she's pulled through this time and she will continue to survive no matter what."

"Yeah, she's a tough cookie... She'll make it for sure," Luke agrees hope retuning to him.

"Oh, there you both are!" Adachi calls out to the protagonists making them jump a little.

"Hi, Adachi-san," Luke greets him.

"I forgot to tell you two something," Adachi announces.

"Yes, what is it?" Sora inquires puzzled.

"Don't pull that again... Okay? You two can't just meet with the suspect like that... Got it, you two?" Adachi warns her and Luke.

"Yes, sir," Sora confirms and Luke nods in agreement.

"Anyway, I came to give you both an update on Dojima-san. His wounds opened up a little but he's treated now and he's fast asleep," Adachi informs.

"Thank you," Sora and Luke tell Adachi from the bottom of their hearts.

"He'll be all right. Don't worry. Knowing him, by this time tmorrow he'll be on his feet and yelling at people again," Adachi assures them. Luke smirks at the thought and Adachi hastily adds, "Uh, don't tell him I said that."

"Sis won't tell Dojima-san what you said," Luke tells Adachi earning himself a sharp look from Sora but her heart isn't it so she smiles instead at Luke's typical behaviour.

"Anyway, I heard Nanako-chan's on the road to recovery again! You guys were being so dramatic that I got really worried," Adachi remarks.

"Sorry about that," Sora cringes and apologizes to Adachi.

"Meh, don't worry about it you were under a lot of pressure... But Nanako-chan's back so this is good news. She'll be well again in no time," Adachi replies.

Luke nods while Sora tells Adachi, "Yeah, we hope so too."

"By the way, you both have been by yourselves haven't you?" Adachi inquires.

"Yes, Sora's been staying at my place most nights because it's so quiet at Dojima's house at the moment without Nanako being there," Luke answers.

"Well, enjoy your freedom while you can!" Adachi encourages causing Luke and Sora to blink with confusion at his words. However Adachi reassures them when he adds, "Dojima-san and Nanako-chan will be back soon, after all."

"You're right," Luke nods.

"Thanks for your concern," Sora tells Adachi patting his shoulder.

Adachi gives Sora an odd look before shaking himself and saying, "Well, I better head back. You two go home too, before it gets too late. See ya."

"See you soon," Sora replies with soft smile while Luke waves. Adachi grimaces before turning around quickly and muttering something that the protagonists couldn't make out under his breath.

On a street in Inaba, Sora and Luke join Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Riku , Kanji and Naoto where Yosuke reveals about Teddie, "I can't reach him... Did that stupid bear forget to charge the battery?"

"Probably, Ted's like that," Luke points out with a shrugs of his shoulders.

"So there's been on sign nor word about Teddie?" Sora asks the group as her worry for the bear increases.

"We took a quick look around the hospital but there's no sign of him. I wonder where he went," Chie answers.

"Huh? What is... It's snowing?" Luke mumbles as snow begins to fall down from the sky.

"Oh... You're right, it is snow... Wow," Yukiko whispers with amazement.

"Wow, it's been a while since I last saw real snow... It's a pity that it doesn't look quite as romantic as I remember it... Must be because of this fog," Riku comments.

"I guess this makes it the first snow of the year," Chie remarks before shivering, "Brr, it's freezing! Let's go home."

"Agreed, it's really cold out here," Sora nods and she hugs herself as she shivers too.

"Oh, you're cold? You need me to warm you up?" Riku offers.

"That's a great..." Sora begins to say but Luke interrupts.

Luke scolds Riku, "No taking advantage of the situation, Mr Fan-service."

As Riku mopes, Yukiko sniggers at them, "You're still... Calling him... That... Aha-ha-ha!"

"Oh, Yukiko..." Chie sighs as Yukiko launches into a laughter fit but once Yukiko has recollected herself, Chie tell Yosuke, "Hey, Hanamura... If you find Teddie, don't forget to contact us, alright?"

Yosuke nods with a slight smile, "I know, I know..."

"Let's meet up at the special headquarters tomorrow," Sora announces.

Everyone then splits up and heads in different directions but Yosuke, Luke and Sora stay standing in the same place as the protagonists see that Yosuke is really worried about where Teddie might have wandered off to.

"Man, that Ted... I hope he just went back home by himself," Yosuke mentions.

"Yosuke's he's going to be fine," Luke reassures Yosuke.

"Yeah but I'll hurry home, just in case," Yosuke replies.

"Don't worry, Teddie will turn up," Sora determines.

"Well, see ya two tomorrow," Yosuke says farewell before running off with the protagonists waving at goodbye.

Sora sighs and turns to Luke, "Um... Bro, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Luke nods.

"Back in Namatame's room... Was it... Was it really right to stop everyone? Should we have killed him or... I worried," Sora asks Luke as she gazes downward.

Luke shrugs much to surprise, "Sis, Killing wrong no matter the circumstances, I learnt that the hard way but... I'm worried about whether or not it was the right thing to stop you and the others... However for now, don't worry about."

"Don't worry about it?" Sora echoes with disbelief.

"Mmm-hmm... We have no way of knowing whether or not we were right or wrong so... We shouldn't worry about it. I'm sure not killing Namatame at least gave us some good karma," Luke enlightens Sora making her brighten.

"You're right, bro... Oh, wait my cell phone!" Sora exclaims.

"What about it?" Luke questions.

"My phone's been off the entire time we were at the hospital... Someone might have tried to call me and I didn't answer them! They could have been worried! I have to turn my phone on," Sora explains switching her phone on.

"There appears to be no messages," Luke notes looking over Sora's shoulder.

"Oh, okay... I suppose that's good but I kinda hoping Teddie left me a message," Sora sighs heavily before shivering and sneezing.

Luke narrows his red eyes at Sora, "C'mon, we should get home before we catch a cold."

Sora nods as Luke puts his arm around her shoulders. Along the way they decide to stay at Dojima's house this night so they can clean it up a little for when Nanako gets back. They both know it's a little early but they're trying to stay positive for Nanako.

However the protagonists hear someone at the front door not long after they arrived and entered Dojima's house. It's no one special though... It's just that there latest item from Tanaka's Amazing Commodities has been delivered.

Since the protagonists are exhausted they go to their futons and turn in early tonight to get a good night's sleep however Igor has other plans... Igor pulls the duo into the Velvet Room via their dreams. There they see Margaret, Marie and of course Igor there.

"Welcome," Igor greets the protagonists causing them to groan in annoyance.

"Oh blood hell! Not the bloody Velvet Room... Igor, why? Why can you just let me sleep in peace dude!" Luke complains.

"Don't be so over dramatic, bro... Igor-san's probably got his reasons for dragging us here... Right, Igor-san?" Sora concludes.

"I do have my reasons... It's been quite some time," Igor notes.

"Must we here, though," Luke mopes while Sora sighs at Igor's crypticness.

"Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world... I have summoned you both from with..." Igor starts to say.

However Luke and Sora shout in unison, "We know that Igor!"

"We've done this a few times... It's almost boring now," Luke adds.

"Hm-Hm," Igor chuckles before saying, "Now then... Your journey has taken you both quite a distance thus far."

"Don't remind me," Sora requests rubbing her temples.

"Can I have a drink this time? All this stuff been really stressful," Luke inquires.

"Meh, go ahead," Igor shrugs.

"Cool, thanks dude," Luke replies reaching his hand towards the mini bar in the Velvet Room's limo.

Sora slaps Luke's hands scolding him however, "No, you're not taking up drinking!"

"Meh... Fine... Worth a shot, though," Luke shrugs giving up without much fuss.

Sora face palm and grumbles under her breath.

"Do either of you believe you'll be able to successfully solve this mystery?" Igor asks.

"I think we do it," Sora replies while Luke nods in response.

"Splendid. The precise destination of this vehicle... That, too, is getting rather hard to judge. If we continue driving blindly, we may end up leading you further away from the mystery that must reach," Igor remarks

"Fine give me the keys and I'll drive," Luke requests.

"Luke, seriously!" Sora complains.

"What, sis? Oh, yeah... Igor, dude, where's the steering wheel for this thing?" Luke asks causing Sora to face palm.

"That won't be happening young Luke... Well? Why don't we take a moment to look back on the journey you both shared, hm?" Igor suggests.

"Oh, that's the reason you summoned us," Sora realizes.

"He took long enough to get to the bloody point. We asked him that half-an-hour ago... Geez," Luke complains rolling his eyes.

"Yes, that is the reason Sora... Now Margaret?" Igor ignores Luke and prompts Margaret.

Margaret nods and raises her hand toward Luke and Sora dazzling their vision with a strange white light while she, Margaret informs them, "Voices you've heard many times before will now echo in your minds..."

"What the hell does that mean?" Luke questions before saying, "Oh, I get it."

"Kou's voice is here... Wow, I know I shouldn't be surprised by this considering what we've been through but still... This is weird," Sora comments with Luke nodding in agreement.

_The sound of Kou's voice in Sora's and Luke's head echoes, "Really getting it is totally different. I mean, really finding yourself."_

"That's true," Luke admits.

"Yeah, Kou's pretty wise," Sora agrees.

_Naoki's voice is then heard, "I've been trying not to think about it all this time but I finally feel like I can face reality."_

"Oh, that's great to hear Naoki-kun," Sora beams.

"You know they all can't hear you," Luke points out earning himself a kick for Sora.

_"You're the only one who didn't pay attention to the rumours flying around about me... You saw me as I am," Ai's voice announces._

"That's fourth Harem member, speaking," Luke remarks fondly making Sora roll her eyes at her brother figure and shake her head.

_"I can't ignore that fact any longer. I need to face the truth head-on," Hisano voice decides._

"That's good to hear, Hisano-san," Luke reflects.

"So this is Hisano-san... I'm really disappointed that I never got around to meeting her, though," Sora sighs.

"Sis, Hisano-san would like you, I think," Luke assures her.

_Sayoko's voice is next, "What's right... What you should choose to do in life... The answers to those things lie within you."_

"Why is Sayoko-san suddenly wise and all-knowing?" Luke grumbles.

"Oh, this is the notorious dread nurse of the Devil Arcana you were telling me about... She's not as bad as you made her out to be, you know?" Sora points out but Luke has sighs in defeat not bother to explain his reasons to Sora

_"I'm going to think about my life and set my own path," Shu's voice determines._

"Good on you Shu-kun!" Sora beams.

"You hardly know the kid... I was his tutor not you," Luke points out.

"Oh, god! The horror! The poor kid!" Sora exclaim with mock terror.

"Yeah-yeah," Luke grumbles crossing his arms.

_"I was sacred but I've learned my lesson now. I won't just try and escape into my own personal time," Eri Minami's voice vows._

"Eri-san... Yuuta will be proud," Sora smiles wiping a tear from her cheek.

"So this is the step-mother of the Yuuta boy who pushed you," Luke notes.

_Tsubaki of the Arts Arcana voice reveals, "I... I know that I haven't always been exactly nice but I hope that someday I can help more people... I hope that one day Luke and I can go onto a stage together and perform... Not that means I like him that much that all I think about is him anything! If he heard right now Luke with smirk that annoying smirk of his... Ugh, I hate him so much yet... I love him." _

"I'm smirking... Tsubaki," Luke smirks mischeiviously.

"Quote from five minutes ago; 'You know they all can't hear you,' Hm," Sora points out poking Luke in the ribs making him frown.

Igor then reminds the protagonists, "We are experiencing the words engraved into your memory during the journey you two shared..."

"We got that, thanks," Luke mutters.

_Yosuke Hanamura voice then rings out in Sora's and Luke's heads, "Alright. Let's go ahead and think this through as much as we need."_

_"If we leave any unanswered questions behind, we'll just be lying to ourselves," Kanji Tatsumi's voice echoes._

_"I'll think as hard as I can and attempt to help in anyway I can," Riku Kujikawa's voices promises ardently._

_"We all must do our part," Naoto Shirgane's voice confirms._

_Chie Satonaka's voice is next to be heard, "C'mon, we've accomplished this much together, haven't we?"_

_Then Yukiko Amagi's voice speaks,"Right... Together..."_

"And it seems you have comrades with you as well... Those heading in the same direction through this dense fog," Igor notes as the white light and the voices disappears from the protagonists' senses.

"Yeah, well... Wait, why has the limo stopped moving?" Luke puzzles.

"Huh? Oh, dear... What on earth does this mean?" Sora worries.

"We'll be parked for the moment while I confirm our current heading," Margaret explains whilst simultaneously making no sense whatsoever.

Igor reminds the confused protagonists, "As I mentioned previously, this year will signal a great change in both your lives."

"We've noticed," Sora grumbles.

"I'm still confused about the limo being parked," Luke announces.

Igor pays the protagonists little attention and continues, "Though there isn't much time left, it can be worth your while to take the time to stop and reflect."

"People are like water flowing in a river. There is only one stream but all who pass through it are affected differently. Some travel fast, come changes their course... Experiencing countless events as they travel down the river of time," Margaret adds.

"You're all still cryptic," Luke groans feeling exasperated.

"Just so. The state of this room reflects the scenery of both your hearts. Perhaps this may be a time for contemplation rather than action," Igor informs.

"Aha, symbolism... This is irritating," Luke remarks.

"Agreed, you can say that again," Sora nods.

Then the sound of the doorbell ringing interrupts the dream.

"Was that the doorbell?" Sora questions.

"What? We don't get to sleep tonight at all!" Luke complains as the Velvet Room fades forcefully from view.

"Don't wake us out, now! I wanted to complain more, too! Sora exclaims as the world turns to black for her as well...


	43. Chapter 43 - Namatame's Tale

Disclaimer : I own nothing...

"The door bell's still ringing..." Sora groans waking up.

"I know, you better go answer it," Luke suggests prompting Sora to throw a few pillows at his head.

"If I have to go, you have to go," Sora commands dragging Luke out of the room so she can get dressed.

A few minutes later, Luke answers the door saying, "Whoever you are you interrupted my contemplation time... The Velvet Room Igor guy said... Oh, hey Yosuke."

"What are you going on about?" Yosuke questions.

"Nothing, he's just woken up... What are doing here Yosuke? Wait, what's wrong you look worried?" Sora responds.

"Teddie's missing!" Yosuke exclaims.

"There goes my relatively decent mood considering the circumstances," Luke sighs.

"What! Teddie's... He's missing!" Sora exclaims gasping but she narrows her eyes when she sees Luke yawn uncontrollably and she elbows Luke before calming down and asking Yosuke, "Where have looked already?"

"I looked all over the neighbourhood but I couldn't find him anywhere," Yosuke answers.

"He'll be back soon," Luke yawns apathetically again.

"I'm worried and you should be too, bro... I understand you're over tired but at least attempt to be sympathetic," Sora requests wearily of Luke.

"Mm-hmm, fine... I am a little worried," Luke admits after thinking it over.

"Yeah, me too. He was acting all weird lately," Yosuke comments about Teddie.

"Weird?" Sora puzzles.

"Riku and the others are checking inside the TV to see if he's gone back to the other side. We're meeting pretty soon, so will you two come with me to Junes?" Yosuke asks them.

"Of course," Sora agrees.

"I'll come but man... Where could have Teddie gone?" Luke wonders.

"Where ever he may be, we must find him," Sora declares.

Chie, Yosuke, Naoto, Yukiko, Sora and Luke are awaiting Riku's and Kanji's return from the TV world when the two guys finally arrive. Kanji announces when he get close to the group wearing his leather jacket, "It's no use, man. We can't find him."

"No luck for me either... I didn't sense anything over there. The fog's so dense, it might be affecting my readings. I wish I could do better... I'm sorry," Riku explains wearing dark red jeans and a brown long-sleeved shirt with a white scarf and black jacket.

"It's okay, you did your best," Sora reassures Riku wearing a black and blue arm warmer a grey sleeveless shirt with an aquamarine tie, a black skirt that possesses a blue trim, along with black leggings and high buckled boots.

"That Ted... Don't tell me he really went back to his world this time. We told him over and over that he could stay here," Yosuke frets.

Everyone has a collective sighs but Luke whispers to Sora, "Remember that not so mysterious trip to the Velvet Room we had last night?"

"Yes," Sora nods.

"Igor told us that, 'this may be a time for contemplation rather than action...' But I don't... I find it hard to follow that advice right now," Luke expresses his doubt.

Sora takes a deep breath before telling Luke and the rest of the Investigation team members, "Let's think about this... He need to avoid getting all worked up again."

"I suppose you're right," Luke shrugs.

"I guess that's all we can do right now. He plays dumb a lot but he's attached to us deep down... He wouldn't disappear without saying anything, right?" Yosuke concludes about Teddie but he still appears to be worried.

Naoto reasons, "I'm worried for Teddie myself but let's trust in him and await his return. Right now, we must concentrate on the case. It won't be long before Namatame is transferred to another location. We must hurry or we will miss our only chance to get his perspective on this."

"Ya know, I've been thinking about the case since but something just doesn't right... Just like Luke and Sora said," Yosuke reflects.

"Then let's look at the facts and what we know." Sora announces before saying, "Only two out of all the victims were killed. Ms Yamano the announcer and Saki-senpai."

"And from the documents we found in the car, we know Namatame had some sort of dealing with them. After that, there were a lot of attempted murders, in which we were targeted... It was only when he took Nanako-chan that we caught him in the act, identifying his modus operandi in the process," Naoto explains.

"When i hear you put it like that, sounds like the dude's guilty," Kanji comments.

"As a result of Namatame's arrest, the police admitted that Mitsuo Kubo was a mere copycat killer," Naoto continues.

"Back up to yesterday... Remember when you said Namatame didn't have a motive to kill the announcer? That's what's bothering me," Yosuke interrupts.

"That's what's been troubling me as well," Sora comments.

"Right... Either he's completely nuts or we're misunderstanding something," Riku adds.

"You lost me," Kanji remarks.

"He's trying to say that if Namatame is sane, then there may be facts in the case we don't know about yet," Yukiko points out to him.

"Sane or insane... Sounds like play I saw before," Riku muses.

"I know the play, Hamlet by William Shakespeare right?" Luke remarks.

"Yeah, that's the one," Riku nods.

"'_Though this be madness, yet there is method in't,'_" Luke quotes.

"Aha, good one. _'When sorrows come, they come not single spies. But in battalions!_' How's that?" Riku counters.

"Not bad. Mr Fan-service. _'Brevity is the soul of wit,'_ as said in Hamlet," Luke remarks.

"I know one too..._'The lady doth protest too much, methinks,'_ Yosuke adds.

"I'm rather partial to this quote myself... '_There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.'_ It quite amusing really," Naoto admits.

"I've read a little about this William Shakespeare, dude recently... Sora-senpai was showing_ A Midsummer Night's Dream_ to me... I remember this one part, '_love looks not with the eyes but with the mind,_' or something like that," Kanji mentions surprisingly.

"That's rather impressive," Naoto notes blushing at Kanji.

"Yeah, it's good to expand your mind because as in the Play, _As You Like It,_ '_The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool_.' Which also remembers me of a similar quote by Socrates..." Yukiko begins to go on.

"We're getting off topic here," Sora thus interrupts Yukiko.

"Oh, you're right... I did go off on a bit of a tangent," Luke realizes.

"This is probably why Luke's not the leader," Yosuke comments.

"Yeah, I know... I can't focused long enough and..." Luke agrees.

"Speaking of which, bro can we focus now?" Sora wonders crossing her arms.

"I suppose... Let's get back on track, then... So when that Namatame guy talks about 'saving,' people, what does that actually mean?" Luke questions whilst obeying Sora.

"I don't think there's any doubt that it includes kidnapping people and throwing them into the TV," Yosuke comments.

"Could he mean... Saving them though death? He did call himself a, 'saviour,' and said that the other side is a, 'wonderful world,'" Naoto ponders aloud.

"So they'll be saved if they die? What a bunch of... The jerk shoulda gone and 'saved,' himself," Kanji grumbles.

"Maybe it was him," Luke muses aloud.

Kanji turns to Sora, "What do ya think, leader?"

"There's something else. It not all quiet clear as of yet," Sora reflects in response.

Kanji ponders out loud, "If you think about it normally, it's gotta be him but there ain't nothin' normal about that world anyways..."

Yukiko reveals a significant thought, "There's something I've been wondering about for a while. When we first encountered him, he said... 'You're the ones I saved. Don't worry, I'll save this girl too..' So um... If he 'saves people by killing them, did he save us too? Would't he actually have failed to save us?"

"Then perhaps Namatame's not confusing killing with saving people... Since he considers Yukiko, Kanji, Riku and Naoto as the ones he saved and you guys are obviously alive so... Namatame can't possibly think killing is saving," Sora mutters as it dawns on her.

"You both raise good points. If he salvation comes only through death, his words to us make no sense," Naoto observes.

"That and the Namatame who appeared on the Midnight Channel said he failed to save Nanako-chan," Sora elaborates.

"Oh, hell... That is correct. He did say that," Luke mentions going white with suspicion that he may have blamed a innocent man.

Chie theorizes out loud, "Well, maybe he really was trying to save the victims by putting them inside the TV."

"Huh? You may be on to something with that line of thinking," Sora remarks before everyone slumps into an awkward silence.

"C''mon... C'mon, don't get all quiet like that... You guys know I just say the first dumb thing that pops into my head... Ha-aha," Chie nervously breaks the silence.

"The possibility that he truly intended to save us..." Naoto toys with the idea.

"But he's still the one who threw in Sak-senpai and that announcer, right? Sure, we haven't nailed down his motives but that doesn't change the fact that he killed them... Or what, you think someone else was involved? What makes you think so?" Yosuke contends.

"The possibility of a culprit besides Namatame... Hmm... Is there something that proves that this thought could be a real possibility to consider?" Luke wonders.

"The only thing that I think of would be the warning letter," Sora answers.

"I believe your onto something, sis... The letter did say stop saving people and Namatame was kind of big on the whole saving thing," Luke comments

"Warning letter? Oh yeah... Whatever happened to that thing?" Yosuke wonders.

"If Namatame's the killer, he must've been the one who wrote it, right?" Chie questions.

"Let's review then," Naoto announces.

Sora reminds the group, "The first warning letter said only, '_dont rescue anymore,'_ that's it exactly and the second letter said, something like if you don't stop this time, some close will be put in and killed."

"Yes, that's right," Naoto nods.

"That's odd... Would some who thinks he's saving people by killing them write stuff like don't rescue or kill?" Riku puzzles.

"Exactly... That's exactly what I thinking," Sora announces.

"Yeah and the will be put in and killed part doesn't make sense either. If the killer was writing it, wouldn't it be more like, 'I'll put in and kill?'" Kanji reasons.

"Hey, sis... Could this? Could the mean..." Luke begins to asks Sora.

"Indeed, it does seem what you are thinking is correct... Namatame didn't write either of the letters," Sora confirms the groups doubts.

"Yeah... It's almost like... Someone else wrote the letters," Chie mutters.

Yukiko points out, "But only the killer would write such a letter and deliver it to Dojima-san's house, right? I someone else wrote it, that could only mean..."

"Dear god... Since this is such an unusual case, I was absolutely convinced that other than the Kubo incident, there was one culprit," Naoto gasps before she speaks.

"That is exactly what I'm trying to say," Sora informs with a grim face.

"A god's the killer?" Luke questions playfully causing Sora slap the back of his head.

"No, I'm saying someone other than Namatame is the killer," Sora explain with sigh.

"Sorry, I need start focusing,"Luke apologizes before yawning and muttering, "Man, I need to get more sleep..."

"Indeed you should. When you're overtired, Ashida-kun you tend to be weirder and more insensitive than what you are on average at other times," Naoto notes.

"That's a fair assessment," Luke shrugs.

"So Namatame really was trying to save his victims but he must of panicked when Sora intervene in Naoto-chan's kidnapping," Riku deduces.

"Another red herring... Gees, typical," Luke remarks.

"Luke," Yukiko warns.

"Hm? Yes?" Luke responds.

"Seriously, Luke... You're being a little rude right now," Yukiko points out.

"Oh right... I need to watch that... Sorry," Luke apologizes.

"Can we put duck tape on his mouth for the remainder on the meeting?" Kanji asks.

"That sounds like a great idea, Kanji-kun. I'll help," Naoto volunteers.

"No, we're not putting duck tape on him!" Sora interrupts before anyone else can say anything and she orders her Luke, "Bro, don't say anything at all for the remainder of the meeting or I will throw you onto a stage."

Luke pales and nods. Luke pretends to lock his mouth closed with a imaginary key and throws it away causing the others to sign in relief. Sora prompts Naoto to continue the meeting, "Naoto-chan, please gives us your thoughts on the case... My head hurts too much to think about this clearly right now..."

"Ashida-kun is a headache inducer personified... But back to the case... It appears that everything is exactly the opposite of what it first seemed... In Namatame's parlance, 'failing,' would have been the first two cases, when the victims died. If he had used his method twice and failed both times, he would hardly have continued using the TV and yet he did. It all seems to suggest that someone else wrote this warning letter while observing the entire case..." Naoto theorizes.

It dawns on Yosuke "Someone else... Then... It wasn't Namatame that killed Saki-senpai and the announcer?"

"That appears to truth, yes," Sora agrees with Luke nodding mutely.

"It is a possibility but we can't say for certain yet," Naoto clarifies.

"Then we must speak with Namatame," Sora concludes thus everyone nods in agreement after which Sora adds, "We must worked together to discover the truth of matter..."

"Sis, I just noticed that the mysterious voice now calls us the Seekers of Truth when we rank up this Judgement Arcana," Luke notes whispering to Sora.

"Hm... You're right but you're meant to be silent at the moment remember," Sora reminds Luke with her eyes narrowed with annoyance.

Luke sighs and shuts up after saying loud enough for the others to hear, "Everything seems to be coming together... That's all I want to say... I'll shut up, again now."

"Good... But... How are we going to speak to Namatame?" Kanji wonders.

"Huh? Wouldn't we just go the hospital?" Sora puzzles.

"Yes but remember what happened yesterday? They said they're gonna to tighten security. How do deal with that?" Kanji makes a valid point.

_The security's not that competent, we can take them,_ Luke comments without making a single sound.

"I have a plan but there's no time to waste. Let's hurry to hospital!" Naoto declares.

_You have a plan... Brilliant. Considering this group's plan always go so wonderfully well and all,_ Luke remarks in his head with sarcasm.

At the hospital, Naoto and Sora approach the policeman on guard in front of Namatame's room. Sora is dressed in her _Setsuna_ disguise from the time she met Kanji. The policeman tells them, "Hey this place is off-limits."

"I'm a consultant with the police," Naoto steps forward and tells the police officer.

"My colleague would like a few words with Namatame-san. I would like to know if Naoto Shirogane may go in?" Sora as _Setsuna_ adds wearing a flawless disguise that makes her appear to be a boy, she also uses male pronouns and she lowers her voice to complete the masquerade.

The policemen asks the duo to give him a moment before lowering his head to his radio speaking to another person, "This is unit 252 requesting confirmation on an ID... Name of Naoto Shirogane... Huh? Ah, understood. I see."

"Sir, are content with your identification process?" Naoto inquires of policeman.

"Well, you're on the list... I can give you a few minutes but I'll have to record your conversation with him for security purposes," The policeman on guard replies.

Sora as _Setsuna_ whispers to Naoto saying, "Don't worry, I expected this when you told me of your plan. I got Luke to make us up some signal jamming devices. We'll be able to speak freely then."

"Good, at least that Ashida-kun's good for something," Naoto nods and whispers back.

"Mmm-hmm... Glad we didn't bring him with us, he'll probably blow our cover by insulting the police officer for not really doing his job properly," Sora/_Setsuna_ quietly replies.

"Not that I expect you'll get anything coherent out of the guy. He's been spouting nothing but gibberish," the policeman continues on as Naoto and Sora/_Setsuna_ whisper to each other. The policeman is not the most observation of fellows and doesn't notice _Setsuna's_ and Naoto's conversation.

"I'd like, 'him,' to accompany me as well," Naoto informs the police officer as she gestures to _Setsuna_ of whom is beside her.

"I'm _Setsuna_ _Seta_. I'm afraid that I have no identification but this is an emergency situation as you know yourself... I'm here in Detective Ryotaro Dojima's stead," _Setsuna_ explains with a slight polite bow of, 'his,' head. The _Setsuna_ disguise is necessary as the policeman might grow suspicious is see Dojima's niece wanting to interview the man who kidnapped her cousin and causes the young girl to enter a critical condition just the night beforehand.

"Huh... Detective Dojima sent you, young man? I wasn't informed of this," the policeman mentions sounding worried.

"I'll vouch for _his_ identity," Naoto assures the policeman.

"Again, I am sorry for the inconvenience. I was informed of this change of plans quite last minute because of some incident that occurred last with the suspect," _Setsuna_ apologizes with _his_ hand across _his_ heart and chest (of which Sora bound so that she appears male).

"Well, I guess you are better than dealing with Dojima-san, himself. Especially after what happened last night. I terribly sorry about you getting dragged into this with such short notice... Thank you coming to aid the investigation, though Seta-kun. It must be a awful inconvenience to you... Although, young man... I promise that I'll aid in anyway I can," the policeman decides and even apologizes to _Setsuna_.

"Oh, thank you, sir. You must quite busy of late, though? With transportation of the suspect and all," Sestuna inquires with a nod of acknowledging the policeman's offer of help.

"We are quite busy... We have our hands full with the transport procedures, so the last thing we need is Detective Dojima running wild," the policeman confirms.

"Indeed. That does sound problematic," _Setsuna_ notes with charm just oozing out and lulling the policeman's basic logic. _Sestuna_ then pauses and asks as _she/he_ wants to make sure that Adachi doesn't interfere, "Where is Detective Adachi? I was told that he was meant to monitoring the case."

"Yes... Detective Adachi is meant to be but he inform us to take control of the situation as he busy somewhere," the policeman responds before his radio beeps so he answer it saying, "This is unit 252. Huh? I see..."

"Has something happened?" Naoto inquires of the policeman.

"Something about a suspicious object out in the lobby," the policeman replies.

"A suspicious object, oh dear... That sounds serious and it can only be something that a respectable officer of law like yourself can handle," Sestuna manipulates the policeman making the policeman raises his eyebrows.

"Why yes it does sound like something only an officer of law like myself can handle. You are quite correct but I can't leave Namatame alone. I have an 'important,' duty to guard him," the policeman remarks filling with pride but sighs as he doesn't like guard duty.

"Ah. Well then, this works out nicely. You should back up your colleagues downstairs. We'll keep watch over Namatame-san. A disturbance in a hospital lobby, after all... It sounds serious, indeed," Naoto concludes also manipulating the policeman.

"I trust you both a deal for some reason I cannot explain... If anything happens, hit the nurse call button. I'll leave the rest to you both," the policeman decides.

Naoto nods, "Understood. Please be careful."

The policeman then promptly runs off. When the man is out of earshot Sora still disguised as _Setsuna_ notes, "That was bizarrely easy..."

"I knew they were undermanned but I didn't expect it to go this smoothly," Naoto admits.

"Me too... I think the Inaba Police Department needs to undergo some retraining courses being able to manipulate officers of law like this is... Well, um..." Sora mentions.

Naoto finishes for Sora, "Concerning..."

"Yes... That's the word," Sora nods before turning to see the others show up.

Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, Luke, Riku and Kanji arrive on the scene with Chie remarking sounding impressed by Sora and Naoto, "Wow... You two are scary with how manipulative you both can be at times..."

"That's a compliment, I hope," Sora grimaces.

"There's nothing much inside that, 'suspicious object.' So he won't be gone long," Naoto reveals to the team.

"We can talk and move freely in there. I'm feeding the cameras this area of hospital a loop video and I'm jamming any recording devices," Luke informs the team.

"You're hacking skills should be used more often I think," Naoto comments.

"Alright, then now's our chance to talk to Namatame and to get some answers to our questions," Sora declares as she takes of her wig and fake glasses of her _Sestuna_ disguise that has finally popped up again.

The investigation Team the journey into Namatame's room and gather around the man's hospital bed. Luke looks to Sora, "What should do now, sis?"

"Naoto, can you start us off? I believe that would be best as Namatame might be a little frightened of me because of my appalling behaviour last night," Sora commands.

"Yes, leader," Naoto nods before speaking to Namatame, "Namatame-san. There's something we'd like to ask you."

Namatame shudders and looks understandably terrified looking at the Investigation Team gathered around him as he sits in his bed. Naoto Shirgane then tells Namatame that, "It's tempting to think that you were the culprit behind this entire case and to be honest... There are many in this town who hope you are but we are here learn the truth. And so... Please... Answer our questions."

"I apologize for my behaviour last night... I was not in a the right mind set and for that I'm incredibly and deeply regretful... I'm so sorry, Namatame-san," Sora apologizes making the man in the bed sigh.

"It is alright... I understand," Namatame mumbles with nod making Sora let out a sigh of relief and Namatame sees this smiles slightly seeing that the girl isn't really that scary.

"Who did you throw into the TV world first?" Sora gingerly and carefully asks him.

Namatame rubs his throat and points to Yukiko.

This prompts Yukiko her to react, "Huh... me?"

"Mmm-hmm," Namatame confirm with a nod of his head.

"Did you kill Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi?" Luke inquires of Namatame.

The man shaking his head indicting that the answer is no and he speaks with a hoarse voice, "They were killed... I couldn't save them..."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for lost," Sora informs Namatame making with nod mutely in acknowledgment of her words.

"Is 'saving,' is your eyes killing people?" Luke then questions Namatame.

Namatame shakes his head, "No... If nobody saves them, they'll be killed... That's why... I put them in there..."

"You're an moron," Luke grumpily mutters under his breath.

"Then tell me if my estimation is correct so far. After discovering the Yamano and Konishi incidents, you realized an appearance on the Midnight Channel meant certain death. Thus, to 'save,' her from that fate, you kidnapped Yukiko Amagi... You couldn't let her be killed, so you threw her into the TV, preventing the killer in this world from reaching her and you repeat the process, as more individuals appeared on the Midnight Channel," Naoto then monologues explaining her theory.

Sora then adds, "But you panicked when you saw me try to stop you from rescuing Naoto-chan so you understandably reacted violently upon seeing their and threw me along with Naoto-chan here, into the TV."

"Yes, sorry about head and stuff," Namatame mutters Sora an apology.

"No need to apologize for that. I just have a little scar on my forehead no big deal... That and besides I think we're even after the way acted towards you last night," Sora assures.

Namatame nods mutely and sighs with relief.

"It all falls into place. His body is weak..." Naoto comments.

"I would think it would be after what happened with his Shadow," Luke points out.

"Yes but Namatame-san's mind is sound. He's trying to tell us the truth," Naoto reasons.

"Yeah but if the stuff he's saying is true..." Yosuke ponders.

Riku interrupts saying, "There's another killer who murdered the first two victims?"

"It's appears to be the only logical explanation," Sora agrees.

"Back to the drawing board, yet again," Luke rubs his eyelids and complains.

"Indulge us in a few more questions," Naoto requests of Namatame.

Namatame nods so Sora asks the man, "Why did you enter the TV?"

"I didn't know... I never thought... It would... That it would be that kind of place," Namatame reveals wearily and ruefully.

"Do you know anything about the warning the warning letters?" Sora asks him.

"What are you talking about?" Namatame puzzles.

"At least we confirmed that he didn't write them," Luke comments.

"Yes that is a step in the right direction," Sora agrees.

Luke then faces Namatame demanding to know, "Alright, Namatame-san... Who killed the first two victims?"

"I have no idea... I wanna know that too," Namatame confesses much to the team's very apparent disappointment.

"Bother," Luke mopes with a frown.

"It was worth shot, bro," Sora reassures her best friend and brother figure.

"So it is as I thought," Naoto comments.

"You... You believe me?" Namatame questions with disbelief but then he demands answers of the group as he moves pass the disbelief stage, "Did, did they find him? Did they find the one who did such cruel things! My... Mayumi..."

"Please calm down. Our ability to find the culprit rests on you. We know about the other world. In fact, we're the only ones who can fully understand what you have to say," Naoto tells him.

"Only... You?" Namatame murmurs.

"Yep, that's us," Luke confirms.

"We did blame you for everything at first but now, I think we can accept whatever you got to tell us, as truth," Yosuke admits to Namatame.

"Please, calmly tell us everything you can," Sora beseeches of him with her rubbing the ring on her necklace that Joji once gave her.

"You're willing to listen... To my story?" Namatame questions.

"I am. How about you guys?" Luke responds.

Everyone nods in agreement so Namatame agrees to talk, "All right... Soon after my affair with Mayumi become common knowledge... I returned to my parents' home, as if to run away from the scandal and I started drinking heavily to drown my anxieties..."

"You should know that never works, dude," Luke interrupts.

"Luke! Shut up!" Everyone scolds him.

"Alright, alright... I was just making a good observation that's all," Luke agrees putting his hands up into the air as a gesture of surrender.

Namatame continues to reminisce telling the group his story, "The young man's right drinking certainly didn't do me any good... Also, I hadn't been able to reach Mayumi at all and that didn't help, either... She'd been disgraced on all the afternoon shows and forced to resign from the program she was on. I caused so much trouble... I wanted to at least apologize to her but I couldn't even do that... I lost the will and energy to do anything... The one day, the rumour I heard some time ago came back to me. Since I had nothing better to do, I sat down blankly in front of the TV and watched my own reflection... And all of a sudden, there was Mayumi. The Mayumi inside the TV looked as if she was calling to me for help... When I reached out unthinkingly to touch her..."

"Your hand went inside the TV like it did for me and Luke!" Sora exclaims.

"Yes, my arm disappeared into the TV... As if I had dripped it into a pool of water. I was so shocked that I lost my balance and nearly fell face-first into the TV," Namatame confirms and the goes on with his tale, "I was scared... I couldn't understand what just happened. I thought maybe I'd gone insane. In the end, I decided to think of it as just a dream and I went back to the city the next day after finishing work. The next afternoon, when I got to work... I was fired on the spot, as I expected. That wasn't what broke me, though... I was Mayumi being found dead and not just that but it had happened in my hometown..." Namatame shudders hugging himself as he cast his eyes to the ground in obvious pain regaining himself a bit and saying, "I was dumbstruck but later on... I remembered the image of Mayumi I'd seen that night. 'Was it not a dream... Could it really have been an SOS from Mayumi?' I questioned myself. I hadn't touched another TV, because the first time was so terrifying but I decided to try it again and I confirmed that none of it was a dream... So that image... Was it something Mayumi showed me, calling for help? That how I felt..."

"And eventually, you learned of the Midnight Channel," Naoto concludes.

Namatame explains to them, "I remembered that when Mayumi was alive she was chasing a rumour about some bizarre TV program. I'd heard about it before but I thought it was just an urban legend but Mayumi appeared on it and later turned up dead. The more I thought about it, the harder it became to believe that the two events were unrelated. Soon after that, I cam back to Inaba to answer the police's questions. I's lost my job and I wanted to know the truth of Mayumi's death for myself."

"That's understandable," Luke notes.

"Then, on another rainy night, someone else appeared on the Midnight Channel... It was a girl," Namatame reveals.

"She looked like she was calling for help, just like Mayumi. The first thing that came into my mind was, 'maybe this girl will be the next to die...' " Namatame elaborates.

"And that was Sak-senpai," Yosuke ruefully reasons but thankfully Chie senses Yosuke's pain so she rubs her boyfriend's shoulder to help comfort him.

"Naoki-kun's sister," Sora mutters after taking a sharp breath.

"I'd been following all the news about Mayumi, so I noticed right away that she was the gril who found Mayumi's body. It my hunch was right, she'd be the next victim. I didn't want her to die the way Mayumi did... So I desperately kept watching... I was consumed with the idea of rescuing her... Then, little by little her image on the screen came into sharper focus," Namatame informs them.

"It became sharper?" Chie exclaims.

Yosuke sighs wearily prior to asking, "How did you find out it was her?"

Namatame answers, "After I came back, my father couldn't bear to see me in such low spirits and gave me job with the family business. I met that girl when I delivered a package to liquor store..."

"What happened then? Did you warn Saki-senpai or anything?" Luke wonders aloud.

"After agonizing over it, I decided to meet her and told her to be careful but that same night, on the TV..." Namatame pauses for moment.

"Saki-senpai, Naoki-kun's big sister was on it... Wasn't she?" Sora realizes.

"Yes... She looked as if she was being engulfed by some black shape... She was writhing in pain," Namatame informs.

"Perhaps she was being attacked by Shadows?" Luke theorizes.

"That could be case," Sora nods but looks sorrowful.

"I tried to call her but she... She wouldn't pick up the phone and I couldn't reach her. The next day they found her dead," Namatame explains, Yosuke closes his eyes looking pained as Namatame adds, "I knew she was gonna be murdered but I couldn't save her. I blamed myself, thinking there must have been something I could've done... There was no one who depended on me. Nobody at work... Not even my wife. Mayumi was the only one who accepted me for who I was but she was murdered and the same person killed another girl... I was... I was beside myself... I couldn't forgive myself for doing nothing!"

"I know the feeling... I have these... Visions, where I can see the future or something that's happening else where. I failed to recognize that until it was too late... Joji Mochida died in a terrible accident that I had nightmares about for weeks. I loved him he helped me get through something terrible but... But I couldn't save him," Sora laments empathizing with Namatame as she fiddles with the ring Joji once gave her.

Riku notices Sora's pain puts his arms around her shoulders to comfort as Namatame gives Sora a sympathetic look saying, "So you do understand..."

"That's... That's correct... Namatame-san I see that you really love Ms Yamano," Sora confirms wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yes, from the bottom of my heart," Namatame confirms before adding, "Before I was married, my wife made it big in show business. I was happy for her but it put a strain on our relationship."

"Hmph... I believe I can kinda relate to that," Riku mutters with a bitter tone.

"Ii was around that time when I met Mayumi... She was interviewing our candidate for the next election. She was a big-name announcer but she only worked with local stations and her attitude towards work was similar to mine. We both cam from Inaba, so she was easy to talk to... I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help getting intimate with her. She... Gave meaning to my life," Namatame reflect before getting back on topic, "Soon after Saki-san was found dead yet another girl appeared on TV... That was you."

Namatame looks at Yukiko causing her to jump a little, "Oh!"

"I thought that, 'she'll be kidnapped next and murdered.' I was determined for her, I mean you not to end up like Mayumi and that other girl... 'This time, I'm gonna do something,' I decided. My opponent was a murder who left no clues to his identity... I thought hard about what I could do to protect you from someone like that. I knew that I'd would have never be able to convince you... Or that you'll suspicious and I'd get arrested. I was worried about who would be able to save you then... The girl, you... Who was inside the TV looked as if she was smiling at me and that's when it hit me. I apparently had the power to go through the TV screen to the other side... I thought, 'then what if I put her into the TV and give her shelter there before the killer gets her?' I was confused and thought that perhaps it was safe in the TV world... So I asked the TV thinking maybe I could get an answer. The girl inside the TV seemed to smile at me again and I thought, no matter what kind of place it might be, it's better than being slaughtered... Once thing calmed down, I could just let her out again. I believed that if she was in the TV, that there's no way the killer could find her. It felt as if everything was starting to come together in my mind... 'Could it be, that Mayumi gave me that power, to prevent any more victims from meeting her fate? Was it my mission to save people?' But there was a big problem... If I explained the situation to the victim, they wouldn't understand. I had already tried that and failed miserably. It seemed the only thing I could do was to take them away. If that was my mission... I'd just have to do it or so I thought." Namatame tells Yukiko.

Yukiko realizes, "So, since you thought people who appeared on the Midnight Channel would be killed you kidnapped us in order to save us..."

Chie however shouts at Namatame, "Mission! Give me a break! You never stopped and wondered about any of this?"

"I thought I was the only one who could help them... I did call the police but they didn't believe me," Namatame explains.

"Ah, I see," Sora nods.

"I knew the area well, thanks to my job. I had a large truck and I could move around without suspicion... I thought my job as a deliveryman would be the perfet cover for my mission. I thought no one else could do it but... Are you telling me that I wasn't saving them?" Namatame questions.

Naoto answers him, "If a person is still within the TV world when the fog appears here, they will die. Beginning with Yukiko-san, the people you thought you had been saving were, in fact, in mortal peril... It was my friends here who really saved us all."

"Sorry, Namatame-san," Sora adds.

"I had a feeling that was it... I begun to question myself when you tried to stopped me from taking her... At time I was scared that you'll blow my cover and I would not be able to save anyone anymore, so I... I threw you in too," Namatame confesses to Sora and gestures to Naoto when he said 'her.'

"I suggest you don't make the mistake of knocking out my sister when she's trying to save someone like Naoto-chan here, again," Luke strongly advices him about Sora.

Namatame then looks down saying, "Yes I won't make that mistake, again... At the time however, I still convinced myself that my mission was the right afterwards but... When I went after that little girl and entered the TV myself... That is when I truly had my doubts about what I was doing..."

"The little girl... You mean Nanako, right?" Sora questions him.

Namatame nods and then explains, "The police were after me, so I had to get away but I still felt I needed to do everything I could to save that poor little girl... That's why I went in after her but the TV world was completely different than I imagined..."

"It's pretty bad, huh?" Luke comments.

"That world... It was... Such an abominable, grotesque place. I knew that four of you who I placed into the world went back to your normal lives, so I didn't realize how terrible that world was. I never knew... You couldn't even get out of that place on your own... No, that's a cowardly way to put it. I'd probably already begun to realize that it was a dangerous place... If I hadn't, I wouldn't have gone to see you all," Namatame announces.

"See us!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Wait... Namatame-san, are you talking about the concert we did at Junes?" Luke asks and when Namatame nods, Luke then comments, "Oh, I thought I saw someone I that seemed familiar that day..."

"I just thought that was just you being paranoid because of the fact you had to go up on a stage," Yosuke comments.

"It appears not... I had genuine reason to feel edgy that day," Luke smirks.

"Went there to see you all. I wanted to know why the ones I saved were all hanging out with each other and how much you remembered but in the end I couldn't bring myself to say anything and ran home. I must have felt too guilty... Especially about you... Again, I'm sorry about hitting you," Namatame admits looking at Sora.

"Again, it's okay. I'm not angry about it," Sora reassures him.

"Ha-aha... Right then... However; all doubt and anxieties I'd been unconsciously suppressing exploded out when I entered the television myself. I thought I was going insane... Actually, I probably did and you know the rest. When I cam to, I was lying in a hospital bed," Namatame calmly finishes his tale.

"That was a lot of information," Luke sighs rubbing his temples before silently thinking to himself, _Wait a minute... Just how big was Naoto's distraction? We've been in there for a like an hour or even two at least yet they're still not back... Hmm... Maybe the Inaba Police Department is really just plain... What's the word? Ah, yes. Incompetent. Like seriously! They should be back by now! Geez, the cops in this town need to be fired except for Dojima of course. No wonder he's always working. The rest of the police force hardly do anything! Dojima must be the only guy who actually does any work there._

"You really were trying to save people," Naoto remarks about Namatame.

"But I ended up doing just the opposite... What a fool. I always wanted to enter the world of politics and become useful to society but after losing my job and the woman I loved... All I had left was this power. I convinced myself that the TV world was some sort of sanctuary and I secretly believed myself to be a hero," Namatame expresses his regret.

Yosuke looks up at Namatame as he knows how felt to secretly believe yourself to be hero as well as Yosuke's Shadow revealed to Yosuke.

"I never doubted what I saw on TV and believed everything was as I wanted it to be... I didn't think for myself at all... That's why I couldn't protect them. I'm to blame for all of this..." Namatame realizes.

"Not exactly of all," Luke argues.

"What's done is done... Everyone has done things that they are not proud of... But that's life. Everyone makes mistakes. It's how learn from those mistakes and how we move forward that determines our fate," Sora announces with utter sincerity as she pulls her sleeves down and take her arm warmers off for Namatame to see her scars.

Namatame takes a sharp breath and gives Sora a strange look before nodding, "I suppose you are right... Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yes, we all do," Sora confirms with a nods as she readjusts her arm warmers and pulls her sleeve down over them as well. Luke looks at Sora with concern but understands that by Sora doing what she just did and showing Namatame that was a big step for her.

Namatame announces, "Yes.. The things I've done are too serious to be brushed aside... I have no intentions of running away from my crimes. I'm prepared to face the consequences. Kidnapping is already a serious crime and on top of that... I put all those lives in danger. I'm sorry."

"The Midnight Channel and the other world... You hardly be blamed for failing to understand them properly. We must apologize to you as well. We let our emotions blind us to the truth and we temporarily piled all the responsibility on you," Naoto informs him.

"And we might have killed... We are deeply sorry about that," Sora tells Namatme bowing her head toward him.

Yosuke reflects about Namatame, "I guess from your point of view... People did stop dying once started, 'saving,' people. The more you did it, the more you really believed you were preventing their deaths..."

"I'm... I'm such a joke," Namatame bitterly remarks.

"Should we let him join the party?" Luke inquires of Sora.

"No... He doesn't have a Persona, remember," Sora reminds Luke.

"Oops.. Forgot about that but still... How could he enter by himself like..." Luke puzzles.

"I'm sorry... I'm getting a little tired," Namatame interrupts him.

"You have been talking for quite awhile... I would be tired too," Sora reflects.

Suddenly the policeman who was on guard finally comes back and bursts into the room prompting Luke to comment, "Now you come back... That's rather convenient."

"What are you on about... What! Wait what're you all crammed in here for?" The policeman questions everyone.

"We were in here for like hours. How bloody long does it take to investigate..." Luke begins to complains about the police officer but Sora covers Luke's mouth with her hand from her hiding place behind Kanji.

"Shut up, Luke," Sora snaps at him as she takes her hand off him and fixes her _Sestuna_ disguise back up.

"Wait... Where did that _Setsuna_ boy go?" The policeman wonders looking around.

"I'm right here," Sora as _Setsuna_ coughs coming out from her hiding spot behind Kanji.

"Oh, good to see you again," the policeman smiles.

"Aha, sir. Lovely to meet you again," _Setsuna_ returns the smiles.

"Why does everyone always like you in this disguise?" Luke whispers a question to Sora/_Setsuna_ who ignores him.

"Why are all you here?" The policeman asks now only feeling curious.

"We're counseling this poor soul. He seemed to be quite distressed so we were forced to get more civilians in here to aids us," _Setsuna_ blatantly lies.

"Oh... I understand, Seta-kun. I did leave you and Naoto-san in quite the awkward situation," the policeman believes _Setsuna's_ lies.

"My apologizes for causing you to be concerned. We'll be leaving now," Naoto declares.

"Wait..." Namatame tells the Investigation Team as they start to move for the exit. The team stop and turn to Namatame as he beseeches them, "I beg you... Please find whoever's behind this... You children are the only ones who know about that world..."

"That's our plan anyhow," Luke assures Namatame

"Don't worry we will find whoever did this," Sora promises Namatame.

Namatame nods and mouths, _thank you_.

Naoto announces to the team, "It's all clear now. He never committed any murders... It was another party who threw the first two victims into the TV."

"Yes we are a step closer to the truth," Sora reflects as she and the others nod in agreement.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," the policeman mutters.

"Don't worry about, sir. We'll leave to your post, now," Sora as _Setsuna_ informs him.

"Oh... Okay. Have a good day, then," the police officer nods.

_Geez... Inaba needs more Dojima's for their police station. He's the only half decent cop I've seen in this place,_ Luke comments soundlessly rolling his eyes at the policeman.  
Later on, Yukiko, Naoto, Chie, Riku, Kanji, Luke, Yosuke and Sora (who now out of her Sestuna disguise and back in her regular clothes) are gathered around Nanako's bed in the little girl's room in the hospital. Luke and Sora both look troubled.

Yukiko eyes dart downwards as she remarks sorrowfully, "Nanako-chan looks like she's in pain... She's fighting for dear life!"

"Don't remind me... I thought she was magically better... Damn it... How can I be so naive to think that?" Luke laments looking exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally.

"This is not good... And now Teddie's gone missing on top of all this," Sora mentions rubbing her temples and sighing heavily.

Chie adds seeming to be worried, "This was the last place we saw Teddie, right? He was so worried about her..."

"Tch... How can he flake out like this when we have to find the real killer?" Kanji grumbles.

"The police consider the matter closed. We'll have to do all the investigation from here on out," Naoto concludes after she puts her hand on Kanji's arm to calm him down.

"Then we should revisit the first two murders and see if we can dig up some new clues or details that we missed," Luke suggests.

"But it's been over six months... Wouldn't the trail be cold by now?" Chie questions.

"I know, Chie but we can't give up. We're the only ones who understand what's really going on and you never know. People might remember some things now because they've had so much time to think about it," Yosuke reassures her.

"Then we should spilt up and talk to people around town tomorrow. We'll met that evening to discuss what we have found then," Sora decides and she thinks to herself,_ I think I want to be a detective like Naoto is. A consultant type one. I want to be able to protect people and help the world even if it comes a personal cost and if it's a lot of hard work. Hmm... Although knowing Luke, he's probably thinking he never wants to be a anything remotely related to police work... It's probably far too stressful for him._

"Ugh... This is going tough," Luke sighs but adds soundlessly,_ I so don't want to be a cop when I get out of high school. It takes far too much work. It seems to endanger the ones you are close too when you pursue a killer. However a job like that can also protect the people you love as well... But I could never cope with stress. I can't handle guns. They are scary things... Even more frightening than a stage is. Although, if I know Sora. Which I do she's probably thinking she wants to be a detective._

"I hope we can find out something about Teddie, too," Yukiko wishes breaking the protagonists lines of thought. Everyone nods in agreement with her.


	44. Chapter 44 - Who Is The Real Killer?

Disclaimer : The themes is... Ugh, I own nothing... This is fairly obvious but I suppose I'm legally obligated to say, er, write it.

In the morning of the 5th of December, Sora had stayed over at Luke's place last night and now is eating breakfast in Luke's kitchen with him.

Luke comments after taking a bite from his toast, "Hey, Sis... You know, it's rather odd that the same day we need a day off from school is nearly alway the day we get off school. Like today for instance... We need a day off to look for clues and Ta-da! It has happens to be the day out school was founded so we get the day off."

"Hmm... You're right! How come I never noticed that before?" Sora puzzles but Luke just shrugs so Sora wonders aloud, "Why and how does that even happened?"

"I'm sorry, sis... I don't know, no clue," Luke shrugs.

Sora sighs before saying, "Oh, well... Either way, we still need to investigate the case."

Luke groans after taking a sip from his coffee, "This whole thing better be over soon. I can't keep doing this. I hardly sleep."

"I know, bro. But we must believe that we will be able to gather the information we need to catch the killer," Sora tries to encourage Luke.

"Meh, I'm sure you're right," Luke shrugs.

The protagonists head out into town and see Tsubaki at Junes. Luke greets her, "Hi, Tsubaki-sama!"

"Hello, Tsubaki-chan," Sora adds with a little wave.

"Can I help you, Sora-chan?" Tsubaki looks up to see Sora but then she notices Luke Ashida, "Oh, wait... It's you, Ashida-kun... What do you want now?"

"Yeah, we're dating you could be a little nicer to me," Luke complains.

"No, I'll be meaner to you, now. I'm allow to," Tsubaki disagrees.

Sora coughs and interrupts, "We wanted to ask you if you knew anything about those murders from awhile back."

"Eh? The incidents last spring? I don't remember anything from that long ago! Ugh, why are you asking me this! Go bother someone else, honestly... Wait, I'm sorry... That was rude of me. Please go inquire some other person about the murders," Tsubaki replies.

"Thanks anyway, Tsubaki... See ya later," Luke nods understanding.

Sora then suggests she and Luke go see Naoto for some advice. Naoto tells the protagonists that, "First, we should retrace our steps. That would be the simplest way. Saki Konishi and Mayumi Yamano... There should be a commonality between the two."

"Besides being murdered by the same guy," Luke points out.

"Yes, besides that," Naoto nods looking exasperated.

"Surely, there were some witnesses we could find," Sora realizes.

"Agreed. That's what I hope as well. For any scarp of data could be useful, no matter how small," Naoto agrees with Sora.

"We better keeping looking for clues... Goodbye for now," Sora tell Naoto as she and Luke say farewell to the detective.

Later on after talking for a few more people around town

"Sis, the fog isn't clearing up at all, is it? Isn't that just a little strange?" Luke questions as he and Sora walk around town looking for people to talk to.

Sora replies while hugging her white coat closer to herself, "I know, I'm worried too but there's isn't much we can do about that... For now at least..."

"So about those murders, remember what that kind man in the Samegawa flood plain said?" Luke wonders.

"Yes, he said that all he can recall is that it was pretty shocking and that he can't remember much about it. To think about that's what that elderly man said too," Sora answers with frown

"You know the middle-aged woman and Tsubaki's friend Suki-chan in the shopping district was just about the same. Neither of them could remember much either," Luke notes.

"Oh, look there's Yosuke! Maybe he has have some luck?" Sora notices.

"I doubt it but whatever," Luke shrugs following Sora as she goes to Yosuke.

"Hello, Yosuke," Sora greets him.

"Oh, hi Sora and Luke," Yosuke looks up to the protagonists.

"Had any luck, dude?" Luke inquires.

"Nope... But man, this fog... It makes me feel like we're still inside the TV," Yosuke replies.

"We know..." Luke and Sora sigh simultaneously.

"This fog has gotta be some kinda biological weapon... It's a conspiracy! You know who I heard it was?" Suddenly a man wearing a gas mask declares making Luke and Sora then jump a little but Yosuke just sighs as if he's used to hearing this.

"Don't ask him," Yosuke warns Luke.

"No..." Luke hesitantly answers the man anyhow.

"Junes! It was Junes!" The man in a gas mask cries out.

"Oh, here we go again," Yosuke grumbles.

"Yeah, that's right, Junes! The county of Junes is staging an all-out attack on Inaba! Junes, I tell you... It's a conspiracy!" The man shouts.

"For the last time, Junes is not attacking anyone! And it's not a blood country!" Yosuke snaps at the man who then just ranting.

"You, oh evil sire of Junes! Evil one! Junes! Conspiracy! You're trying to brain-wash me! Junes! Junes! Fog! Attack! Junes! Junes!" The man goes on and on like this.

Luke and Sora go blank so an over tired Yosuke explains, "He's been doing this all day... I finally got him shut up and now you got him started again... I'm going to have shut him up again, now! Ugh! Luke... Sigh, it's not even lunch time yet..."

"Well, good luck with the ranting man, bye-bye!" Sora announces before fleeing with Luke down the street. Leaving Yosuke to deal with the gas mask man.

Luke bumps into Yukiko by accident because of the fog. Sora then trips of the pair and they all end up on the ground.

"Ow... And I'm sorry..." Is the word of the of the day here.

After apologizing a lot to each other Luke and Sora ask Yukiko if she find anything as of yet about the murders. Yukiko's response is, "Information on what happened before we entered the TV world, hmm?"

"Yes, any found out anything new?" Luke wonders.

Yukiko shakes her head, "No not yet... I'm still looking, sorry... But you two know about that first murder?"

"We know. Mayumi Yamano, that announcer and Namatame lover, right?" Luke confirms.

Yukiko explains her thoughts, "Yes... Well, I... I've been wondering about why it happened in the first place."

"You raise a good point," Sora realizes.

"Thanks, leader. Let's ask around and gather as much information as we can! I'll see you both later!" Yukiko tells them before running off to hunt down some clues.

"Bye!" Luke and Sora wave to Yukiko.

Sora then notices Kanji so she and Luke go talk to him but Kanji tells them that, "I tired talking to this old guy earlier but he didn't even see me..."

"Huh?" Sora puzzles.

"The fog, sis," Luke reminds her.

"Oh yeah, is it that bad?" Sora questions with worry.

"Yeah, it appears so. Damn fog," Kanji grumbles.

"Well, keep trying Kanji-kun. I'm sure you'll find something," Sora encourages him.

"Yeah... I just got to believe myself! Thanks Senpai!" Kanji nods before running off to search for clues.

"I don't think anyone's going be able to find anything," Luke comments.

"Don't be so negative," Sora scolds him.

"I'm not being negative... I'm being a realist," Luke counters making Sora elbow him and tell him to cut it out.

Sora and Luke are walking a little further down a the street when a young teenaged girl suddenly grabs Sora's arm and exclaims, "Hey! Listen to this! Riku, you know that Idol! Riku Kujikawa actually just came and..."

"And... What?" Sora asks as the random girl stops to hyperventilate for a moment.

"He spoke to me! Me! Little old me!" The girl exclaims hugging Sora's arm.

"Uh-huh..." Sora nods feeling awkward and looks to Luke for help but Luke seems to have wandered off and gotten lost somewhere. Sora frowns.

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime-thing! I asked him for his autograph and what type of girls he's into... Guess what he did!" The girl shouts.

"I don't know you tell me," Sora request with a bored tone.

"He showed me a picture of you! You're he's new girlfriend, right! Right! Right! Right!" The girl keeping saying right.

Sora eventually snaps, "Yes, I am his girlfriend just stop already!"

"Okay... Anyway... Can you convince Riku to agree to a threesome?" The girls asks Sora with puppy dog eyes.

Sora gives the girl a death stare that rivals Luke and the girl yelps, let's Sora's arm go and flees. Sora then rubs her forehead feeling a headache coming along. Riku then comes out from the fog laughing at Sora causing her to elbow him.

"Ow! That's hurt," Riku complains.

"You deserved it... Why didn't you come help me?" Sora questions with her hands on her hips and her blue eyes glaring at him.

"Don't give me that look... I just got back here in time to see you sort the girl out. You had it sorted... You're tougher than you know. Anyway, I've been asking around about Teddie... It's quite surprised by how many many people actually remember him," Riku mention.

"Teddie wears a bear suit half the time," Sora reminds him.

"Point taken. Teddie's a hard person to forget," Riku nods but adds with a sad look, "But nobody has seen him, yesterday or today... He's loved by so many different people... Where the heck could he have gone?"

"Oh, Riku... Don't fret we'll find him," Sora reassures her boyfriend but then adds, "But first I need to find Luke..."

"He got lost in the fog again didn't he?" Riku raises a questioning eyebrow to which Sora answer with a nod.

Sora eventually finds Luke who thankfully was found by Chie already. "Bro, there you are! I'm worried about you!"

"Oh, sorry, I wandered off and got lost," Luke apologizes rubbing the back of his neck.

"Again..." Chie adds before telling Sora, "Thankfully for him though, I found him."

"Thanks Chie... So has the investigation going?" Sora inquires.

"Bad, she's got the same result as the others," Luke announces.

"Yeah... Even if someone's been killed... Everyone just forgets it so easily but rumours they hear from friends and TV get remembered for a long time," Chie questions.

"It's just human nature, I guess," Luke concludes.

"I don't know... I think there's something wrong with it still... It's been a while since the first two incidents, too. Do you think we'll find anyone who still remembers them?" Chie asks.

Sora puzzles about Chie's questions, "I think you're asking the right questions... Why is everyone so forgetful? It is odd."

"Huh? Don't listen to me... It's just another one of my silly ideas don't worry about it too much. Just find some clues for us, leader," Chie tells Sora.

Hours later after asking the people around town about the murders and if they have seen anyone or anything suspicious but have little luck as no one seems to being paying attention to the world around them and must be living under a rock or something. Thus Sora and Luke venture into the Velvet Room to sort out their Personas in case they had to go into the TV world again. Which they probably will.

However Sora sees a piece of paper on the ground so she picks it up feeling that's also odd that Marie is nowhere to be seen. Sora shows Luke the piece of paper, "Hey, bro... I found this on the floor... For some reason I think it might belong to Marie."

"There's another one of these? Huh... Here, hand it to me, sis," Luke advices her.

Sora hands Luke the piece of paper without reading and ask him, "Does this happen often or something?"

"Yeah, it does... But it's been awhile though," Luke confirms before reading out the horrible script that appears that it was written by Marie's off hand, "Hm it reads, "_'RELEASE YOURSELF,' RELEASE YOURSELF! FROM DESIRE! FROM IMPULSE! LOGIC AND RATIONALES ARE EXCUSES FOR THE WEAK! RELEASE YOURSELF! YOUR HEART'S VOICE! YOUR INTERNAL SCREAM! IN EXCHANGE FOR A LOST VOICE GRAG HOLD OF YOUR PROOF OF LIFE! NEVER LET IT GO!_" Cool, Marie's poems are great as usual."

"I don't think Marie will appreciate you reading that," Sora points out to Luke who just shrugs in response.

"Oh, hi Sora. Wait, Luke what are you... Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!" Marie arrives back to the Velvet Room.

"Hi, Maire. I was just reading Sora one of your poems," Luke announces.

"You do this a lot, don't you?" Sora accuses Luke who nods.

"Hey! Don't read that! What is happening to me? Why is this here!" Marie questions snatching the piece of paper from Luke's hands before going on, "I put that in my pocket! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes, it does. It fell out of your pocket," Luke argues making Sora face palm.

"Do I seriously know you?" Sora questions feeling exasperated with Luke.

"I know he's evil jerk sometimes!" Marie exclaims.

"Agreed," Sora nods.

"Hey! I'm still here," Luke interjects.

"Yes, you are here... You... You inconsiderate scumbag! Why would you read my heart's voice to her! I mean, No! It's not my heart's voice!" Marie complains.

Margaret chastises Marie, "Hush now, Marie. If you need to release your impulses, please do it somewhere else."

"Shut up! This... This is just... Huh? Impulses... Release!" Marie stammers looking at Margaret before glancing at Luke and she blushes.

"You're blushing at him... Aw, how sweet," Sora observes but Marie ignores her.

"I will never let this go. Stop... Stop. Reading. My. Stuff," Marie orders Luke before retuning to her seat as she trembles either a mixed of emotions; they mostly include an old favouite rage and of course embarrassment.

Sora gives Luke an additional scolding for being rude before the protagonists go about business as usual in the Velvet Room.

When the protagonist leave the Velvet Room they go back to Junes and asks Tsubaki whether or not she has seen somewhere suspicious around town at the time of the murders. Tsubaki answer no much to their disappointment but luckily Tsubaki mention that one of her friends (who happens to have used to be one of the second victim, Saki Konishi's friends) was talking about someone suspicious awhile ago. Luke and Sora thank Tsbaki for the lead and go talk to Tsubaki's friend who tells the duo that before Saki was murdered she told her that Namatame came to her and was talking crazy. A fact the protagonists already knew.

"It appears that Namatame's attempt to warn Saki-senpai were misunderstood by literally nearly everyone in Inaba," Luke comments as he and Sora walk away.

"It doesn't look like we'll find any more information on any individual suspicious person that may or not be our killer," Sora concludes.

"I think we're done we've talk to everyone we could find at least five times," Luke decides with a weary yawn.

"Yeah... I'm exhausted too. We should report back to the team," Sora determines.

That evening at the Chinese Diner Aiya, the Investigation Team minus Teddie have their meeting to sort through the information they have found. Aika, Sora's friend drops by briefly and chats to Luke, Sora and the others before then departing to go on one of her famous deliveries. Once Aika leaves the meeting really gets started.

Chie sighs playing with her food, "I'm seriously pooped."

"Hey, I know... No way I'm a cop when I get out high school," Luke announces.

"Law enforcement not that bad a profession," Naoto counters.

"Of course, you would say that. You're in it," Luke grumbles.

"She does have a valid point," Sora argues.

"Agreed but still... This stuff's a lot harder when you don't have a bade to flash... I walked around all day and didn't hear anything good," Chie informs the group.

"It was the same for me. There was absolutely no talk about the case whatsoever, let alone the true culprit," Yukiko adds ruefully.

"Ditto for me," Riku announce holding his hand up briefly.

"So you couldn't find any answers?" Sora asks him.

Riku reveals hanging his head, "Actually in my case, I kept getting bombarded with questions from girls,Sora fan boys and other people... Thus sadly, I'm forced to admit that... I couldn't bet them onto the main subject despite all my charms."

"Your life is incredibly difficult isn't it, Riku?" Yosuke remarks with harsh sarcasm.

Riku doesn't pick up the sarcasm however and nods, "Yeah, it's hard being popular."

"I was being sarcastic," Yosuke informs Riku.

"Oh... Anyway, the killer must be pretty goo to have pulled this off without being seen by anyone in this small town," Riku gets back on topic.

"Ugh... This is infuriating," Luke groans leaning his head against the wall.

"What should we do, Chie?" Yosuke asks his girlfriends and team member.

"Well... One steak bowl please!" Chie exclaims as she has no ideas about the case.

"That's not what I meant..." Yosuke cringes.

"Can you buy me one?" Chie pleads making puppy dog eyes at Yosuke.

Yosuke relents almost immediately to Chie's wishes, "Fine... I guess we might as well take a break, anyhow..."

"Softie," Luke comments.

"Hanamura's my boyfriend he has to treat me," Chie points out.

"You know that's probably the first time you admitted that yourself," Yosuke mentions.

"Aw, Chie... That's so sweet," Yukiko beams making Chie shift uncomfortably.

Chie looks to Yosuke and changes the subject, "What are you going to get, Yosuke?"

"I'll have a crab and egg fried rice," Yosuke decides.

"I want two chicken ramen!" Sora exclaims suddenly upbeat.

"Oh, typical sis... Hmm... I'll have fried rice or something," Luke remarks.

"I'll have... Roast pork ramen with extra noodles," Kanji announces.

The group promptly order some food and when they finish eating the dishes they ordered the Investigation Team give the left overs to Sora who happily eats it.

Chie starts to say, "Now that our tummies are full..."

"Mine's not. I'm getting tenths," Sora disagrees.

"Meh, typical," Luke shrugs.

"You don't count sweetie when we about food like this," Yukiko points out.

Sora gives Yukiko a sharp look but sighs, "I suppose you're correct."

"I'm still surprised that she eat like this and still be as thin as she is," Naoto comments.

"Yes, Sora's a freak of nature. Normal rules don't apply," Luke informs Naoto.

"Hey!" Sora complains with frowns.

"At least you're my beautiful freak of nature, my dear," Riku comforts or rather flirts with Sora Narukami with smirk upon his lips.

"That's actually kind of cute that smirk of yours and your eyes," Sora starts daydreaming as she and Riku gaze into each other's eyes.

Luke coughs, "Riku... Sora... Stop flirting... And um... Stop gazing longingly into each other's eyes and focus..."

Sora and Riku blink then laugh nervously as they look away from each blushing. Chie turns to Yosuke asking, "We don't ever do that do we?"

"No we don't to my knowledge," Yosuke answers.

"Good," Chie sighs.

"Chie, you and Yosuke argue instead," Yukiko announces making the others either snigger a bit or smile.

"Hey!" Yosuke and Chie complain at the others.

Naoto clears her throat, "May we get to the matter we're here to discuss please."

"Yes... Let's share what we learned. Even if we haven't learnt much it still may yet be helpful to out investigation," Sora agrees with Naoto once she regains herself.

Once everyone exchanges what they've learnt with each other Chie then decides to conclude, "So to sum up... There really was no new information... The end?"

"That's putting it bluntly," Sora grimaces.

"It's completely true. I don't see that issue with being blunt," Luke comments.

"The police has an unusually large number of officers in their initial investigation of the first two incidents. To find facts that even they overlooked would be difficult indeed, now that over half a year has passed. " Naoto notes.

"It's a lot harder than what that cold cases TV show makes it out to be," Luke mumbles.

"There wasn't a single report of suspicious persons being witnessed to begin with. Ms Yamano had ardent fans whereas Saki-san didn't but otherwise the conditions are the same," Naoto continues.

"Ya know, every time I tried to ask about the case, everyone ignore me and kept ranting about the damn fog," Kanji complains.

"I know... It's was either that or the Midnight Channel," Luke adds.

"Riku... Did you managed to get anything else on Teddie's situation?" Sora inquires.

"I asked around about Teddie but no one's seen him," Riku shakes his head and worries about the bear, "Geez... I wonder where he could've gone."

"Do you have anything, Naoto? Any new, uh... Deductions?" Yosuke asks the detective.

Naoto admits sadly, "Without any new data to work with, there's isn't much I can do..."

Luke complains interrupting her, "Ugh, c'mon... Isn't there someone in town who meet all the criteria for the case?"

"Let's just through the criteria again... Maybe we'll think of something," Sora determines.

"Naoto-chan, may you do the honours?" Luke asks.

"Alright... The criteria would be... That the killer must have a connection to both Saki-san and Ms Yamano. As well as be in a position to observe our action periodically, to some extent... Finally, it must be someone who could approach Senpai

s house without arousing suspicion," Naoto lists the criteria.

"Like a police officer? Mmm... Sigh, I don't know," Luke interjects before asking, "Naoto-chan, have any idea?"

Naoto answers prior walking outside, "I'm afraid not... I need some fresh air before I give it more thought. I'll be outside."

"Just sitting here won't help me think any better, either. I'm going to join Naoto-chan outside. Getting some air will help me clear my head," Sora announces before starting to move towards the door.

"Good luck," Luke wishes her as she nods before then slipping out the door.

When Sora gets outside she shiver slightly as she steps next to Naoto side. Sora hugs herself to keep warm as she mentions to Naoto, "It's freezing out."

"It's snowing... It's no wonder it's chilly," Naoto points out.

Sora reaches a tentative hand out and catches some of the falling snow in her and speaks up, "Yeah... It's beautiful, the snow. It's different than normal snow because fog but... It still has it's own unique beauty."

"What are you doing out here, leader?" Naoto asks Sora.

"You guys are calling me leader a lot lately..." Sora notes with worry but then brightens telling Naoto that, "I thought maybe some fresh air will help me think clearly... Far too much has happened lately... I'm dealing with it but it's still a strain. I'm not as strong as you all think I am."

"You really sell yourself short don't you?" Naoto comments shaking her head at Sora.

Sora sighs deeply prior to thinking out loud, "There must be something that we overlooked. It's imperative that we get pass this roadblock so to speak... The answers we seek must be close at hand but we just simply cannot see that as of yet."

"What do you want to do in order to accomplish that, Sora?" Naoto inquires turning her head towards Sora.

"I suppose, I'll just go over the facts again. There must be something there... So, the culprit must had some sort of connection with Mayumi Yamano the announcer and Naoki-kun's big sister, Saki Konishi. Then judging from what the warning letters tell us... The culprit most likely posses some knowledge about the 'other side,'/TV world and we've done there. Additionally, to have not killed again after Saki-senpai... The culprit probably also knew of Namatame's actions and stood back to observe the chain of events he had triggered. The type of person who would know all these things, however... Hmm," Sora ponders aloud but pauses with deep thought.

"What else? Please continue. You're on the right track," Naoto encourages her.

Sora seems hesitant for a moment but nods gaining confidence from her friend Naoto's faith in her. Sora takes a deep breath prior to saying, "Another oddity about all this is that there were hardly any witnesses."

"What do you mean exactly? What makes you think this?" Naoto questions.

"Both the warning letters were delivered to my house but no one saw anyone suspicious or no one that couldn't of raised suspicions as they are known. No one out of place was partially noticed to be around Mayumi Yamano or Sak-senpai, as well... Then as you yourself said, despite the police dispatching an 'unusually large number of officers,' in their investigation of the first two murder... The culprit still remains unknown. However there must be someone in this small town who fit all the facts but who?" Sora questions herself.

Luke comes out from inside having seemingly listened to most of Sora's deductions and the red eyes boy rules a large number of people out, "Well... Let's start with the easy part. Who isn't the culprit? Mayumi Yamano, Saki Konishi and King Moron are dead so they can't be the culprit. I'm not, You're not, Yukiko Amagi not, Ai Ebihara's not, Tsubaki's not, Marie couldn't be a killer either. Naoto Shirogane, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Riku Kujikawa, Kanji Tatsumi and Teddie are all not likely to the killer as well. Then Nanako's definitely not the killer. We've ruled out Taro Namatame and Mistuo Kubo as a suspect and discover than the latter was only a copycat. Hanako Ohtani, Misuzu Hiiragi and even our current homeroom teacher Noriko Kashiwagia aren't the culprit either... I don't think they could kill someone. Then Naoki can't be a killer as he couldn't kill his own sister but that's obvious... Hmm, who else can be ruled out? Kou Ichijo, Daisuke Nagase, Yumi Ozawa, Ayane Matsunaga and Ryuu-kun are not the culprit so it's no one from school... But it's not any of our other social links either. Unfortunately the culprit's name is probably not Red Herring despite how ironic that would be. If anyone is the killer... I have to say it would have to be a police officer. Additionally the killer would have to be police officer whom we are close to and wouldn't be suspicious to be seen around Dojima's house. But the only ones I can think of are people we have social links with...

"Uncle Dojima's not the killer so that leaves... Oh god..." Sora concludes but her eyes widen with disbelief and horror that the Jester Arcana social link character is the most likely person to be the suspect.

"You're not seriously... Oh, yeah... That would fit the criteria though... Although his the Jester Arcana shouldn't someone who is meant to be the killer have... I don't know something like the Killer of Trickery Arcana or something?" Luke questions.

"That arcana doesn't exist but that's beside the point!" Sora scolds him but sighs saying that, "If we look objectively at the circumstances, we cannot rule out the possibility of him being the killer."

"Mind cluing me in? I'm at a loss here," Naoto asks of Luke and Sora who kinda forget Naoto has even there.

"Oh, you're still here," Luke realizes nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Sora announces wearing a grim expression, "The only logical assumption I'm afraid is... Is that the killer is someone who we know very well and trusted. Someone who was right under our noses the whole time... Our Joker Arcana man. He is someone who has been able to keep an eye on our actions and approach my house without raising suspicions and with much ease. He also happens knows the area well."

"Yeah, because he's a police officer and close to Dojima-san... Actually, when I think about it, we've come across Joker Arcana dude a lot when we were investigating the case. That and he's the reason why we had any idea what the police were up too. He was always popping in and blurting out the police force's movement as well," Luke realizes with his body suddenly feeling very cold and no it's not just the snow.

"Surely there is no exact reason to doubt him? That man has been he's our friend, right? Hasn't bro? Should we be thinking like this? Accusation like this... They don't go away... What if he's not the killer?" Sora questions.

"I know... I feel the same way but something is still bothering me and ugh..." Luke starts to say but shakes his head unable to finish the sentence.

"But something is still bothering you. I hat to admit it but when I first met the man I... I had for some odd reason a odd feeling about him. It was like if I disliked him without good reason but I... I ignore the feeling and dismissed it as stupid but now? Ugh, I don't like this... I don't like this at all. However we should listen to our instincts. They have been right every time even when our emotions cloud our judgement," Sora determines.

"Yes we should reveal who the killer is to Naoto-chan who staring at us and the others, right away," Luke agrees.

"So who is this Joker Arcana man you two speak of? Why the code name?" Naoto demands of them to know feeling suspicious.

"The code because, as we said... We know the guy and we didn't want to falsely accuse him," Luke explains.

"And now... The Joker Arcana man, we speak of is... Sigh, this is hard... The killer maybe Tohru Adachi," Sora announces closing her eyes with mental fatigue evident.

"Detective Adachi," Naoto whispers her eyes widening with the realization that the killer in fact could be Adachi. Naoto then calmly comments, "A member of the police force... That is an interesting approach. It would certainly explain the lack of witness reports... It's the same reason no one ever reported seeing Namatame's truck."

"It's a small town, so everyone knows who Adachi-san is and since's he's a detective, people definitely wouldn't have thought of him as being suspicious... They trust him, we... We trusted him," Luke ruefully remarks.

Naoto point out much to Luke's and Sora disappointment, "In fact, he could use his position to his advantage and hide critical information."

"I guess it is possible... Damn it!" Sora grumbles kicking some snow that had fallen near her feet with frustration.

"But then again... Adachi-san's you know Adachi... He couldn't be a very good killer, I mean he's the textbook example of a lousy and lazy detective? Are really thinking of the right guy? I know I said he seems like the only logical choice but... Ugh, this is so confusing! I don't know if I think he's the culprit or not," Luke debates running his hands through his hair with growing anxiety.

"I know how you feel. I can't tell what I think either," Sora confesses rubbing her temples.

"Actually... Regarding Detective Adachi... I'm not sure how to put it but there's something that's been bothering me about him for some time now..." Naoto interrupts.

"I don't want to know but yeah, go ahead just ignore I what I say... I don't even know what I'm saying anymore... This is so confusing," Luke prompts Naoto.

"Perhaps it's just my imagination, so I shouldn't speak too," Naoto starts to doubt her thoughts as well but sneezes.

"Careful, you'll catch a cold," Luke worries about Naoto.

"It's cold out here... I think we should go back inside," Sora decides shivering slightly bit from the cold and from the though of Adachi being a killer. The concept just seems so foreign and bizarre to me, Sora reflects sniffing.

"You're sniffing, sis... You're both getting colds... Great... Not. Get inside you two before you catch your death," Luke orders herding the two girls back into Aiya's.

Back inside the diner, Sora, Luke and Naoto reveals that they believe that Adachi could possibly be the killer. Yukiko's reaction is of shock and denial, "Adachi-san? That can't be... I mean, he said he came to escort Ms Yamano and..."

"Wait, hold up a second... Adachi-san just happened came to 'escort,' the very person we're accusing him of murdering?" Luke questions going pale.

"Was Adachi-san at your inn when the announcer was staying there?" Naoto swiftly adds asking Yukiko Amagi.

"When Ms Yamano was staying at our inn, the media were swarming all over it. That's when Adachi-san arrived, saying he had been assigned to guard her... He told our waitress that fame could be rough," Yukiko explains.

"He said guard her? That's sounds really suspicious," Sora grimaces.

"Did he spend the night there? 'Cause is he was really guarding Ms Yamano then no one would have be able to kill her, right?" Luke wonders about Adachi.

"Huh... I wonder if he knew Ms Yamano..." Chie ponders.

"I dunno about that but I heard he did call out to a girl in my class. That and he looks at Sora-senpai a lot more often than what he should. Especially when Luke's not watching... I found out this afternoon," Kanji mentions.

"And you didn't mention before? Typical," Luke grumbles crossing his arms..

Kanji argues, "I thought, that just how cops are, so I didn't think it had anything to do with the case."

"Detective Adachi also questioned Saki-san, the one who found the announcer's body, on numerous occasions. I heard it was because there was so little information about the case at the time but... It's certainly unusual to question someone with as strong an alibi as her multiple times," Naoto reasons.

"Then you think he had something else on his mind?" Chie wonders about Adachi.

"And that, 'something,' is what connects those two victims to Adachi-san? Come to think of it... We've been running into that guy a lot, in all sorts of places," Yosuke realizes.

"Exactly and every time, he'd tell us what the police were doing before saying, 'Oops, I did it again,' wait... No that's not right... Adachi-san was always apologizes for saying too much and abruptly stopping talking to us," Luke elaborates.

"Yeah, he'll just clam up all of a sudden... Was that all to throw us off the trail?" Yosuke wonders looking up.

It dawns on Riku that, "It would be no problem for Adachi-san to drop those warning letters into your mailbox, either... Sora-senpai... This doesn't sound good."

"Mmm, it doesn't sound good at all," Sora agrees.

"There's that and then... Then, there's the fact that Adachi-san can destroy evidence that might point to him," Riku reflects.

There is collective exclamation of surprise and horror at Riku's realization about Detective Adachi who they all thought they knew. Sora then muses aloud, "There is quite an uneasy assortment of oddities that are making themselves clear to us about Adachi-san. These very oddities also cast a disturbingly suspicious shadow on him also."

"Agreed... Hell, this can't good," Luke laments.

"Then... Is it really Adachi-san?" Yukiko frets so Luke holds her hands in his to calm both her and himself down.

"What the hell is he's motive, though? Maybe we're just imaging things?" Luke worries.

"We confirm our theories about Adachi-san... We must see if they hold have even a grain of truth in them," Sora ascertain with a woeful expression upon her face.

Naoto agrees with Sora, "This is still only a tentative theory. We should work to confirm it as soon as possible."

"This better be the right choice," Sora mumbles to herself running her hand through her long iridescent cream/white/grey hair as Naoto takes out her phone.

Naoto makes a call to someone saying into the phone, "This is Naoto Shirogane. Something has occurred to me about the case and I'd like to get Detective Adachi's input on it... Huh? The transport? It's right now! Right, I, I see... Thank you!"

Naoto hangs her phone and Chie asks her, "What was that about a transport?"

"Nothing good," Luke mutters under his breath as Naoto stands up from her seat.

Naoto answers Chie's question, "Detective Adachi is headed to the hospital to prepare for Namatame's relocation."

"Then we must head there immediately!" Sora exclaims suddenly out of her seat.

Everyone nods in unison and agreement with idea before quickly heading out the door although Luke linger behind a little to pay for the food the team ordered.

The investigation Team who are seekers of truth journey to the hospital where they discover Detective Adachi talking to a nurse in the lobby.

Sora gulps and calls out to him, "Adachi-san..."

Adachi pauses and spins towards Sora and the rest of group, "Huh? What are you guys doing here... Hey, do you know where Dojima-san went? They told me he snuck out of his room again..."

_He's actually worried about Dojima? Maybe Adachi's not the killer... Maybe Sora and I shouldn't have told our friends about our theory but then... Then again, if we didn't tell our friends and it turned about Adachi was the killer... The guy would so blackmail us and make our lives a living hell, _Luke muses putting his to one side and frowning.

The nurse however speaks interrupting Luke's thoughts, "I assure you, we've made it clear to him several times that he needs to stay put but he keeps going off on his own..."

"Sigh, but you can't stop Dojima-san from being like that... It's a family trait. Sora here is just the same when she's sick or injured too," Luke informs the nurse whilst also gaining himself a sharp look from Sora.

"Fine!" The nurse snaps before hastily walking off.

"Geez... With Namatame finally relocated, I was looking forward to going home," Adachi complain with a troubled look.

"So... He's been relocated. I've been wondering... You seem to be in a terrible hurry to get him out of this hospital," Naoto speaks up saying to Adachi her tone very controlled.

"Huh? Oh, well, yeah," Adachi shrugs puzzled by the group's demeanor but he adds, "I mean, we can't leave him here with Dojima-san and Nanako-chan around... Didn't you guys think so, too? Hey, what are you doing here, anyway? Nanako-chan's room is in the other wing. Don't you think you should leave before Dojima-san finds you? If he catches you, he'll start pestering you again."

"Oh, look speak of devil," Luke notes as he sees Dojima coming from behind Adachi.

Adachi turns to Dojima who asks him, "Adachi... Where's Namatame? There's been a lot of noise today for some reason..."

"D-Dojima-san! What're you doing here?" Adachi panics he's eyes wide before recollecting himself and explaining that, "Namatame's already been relocated. I was looking for you so I could tell you that."

"You did what? Who authorized that!" Dojima reacts badly.

Luke interject gesturing to Adachi, "He probably authorized it.

"Hey!" Adachi exclaims giving Luke a sharp look.

However Dojima starts shouting at Adachi about Namatame, "There's still more I need to ask him about!

Adachi cringes pleading, "Give... Gimme a break, D-Dojima-san!"

"Those first two murders have been bothering me... His motives are shaky and his alibi is rock solid. We closed a lot of loopholes on the basis of his testimony but that part's still nagging at me," Dojima reveals.

"Is more of your, 'detective's intuition?' He's already been relocated... It's no use hassling me about it and you kids should really get home, too," Adachi concludes.

"Why?" Sora questions her glare at Adachi growing more intense.

"You're gonna get in the way of police business," Adachi reasons suddenly serious.

"What's gotten into you today? It's odd to see you taking work so seriously," Dojima comments about Adachi's behaviour.

Adachi seems to panic a little, "Come...C'mon, I'm always giving 110% when it comes to the job!"

"Liar," Luke states in regard to Adachi crossing his arms.

"Ignore Ashida-kun, that's what everyone always decides to do... You should get back to work too, Dojima-san. Your current assignment: get better as soon as possible!" Adachi strongly suggests.

"Not everyone always decides to ignore me," Luke grumbles as Dojima mumbles growing wary of Adachi.

Dojima looks over at the Investigation Team asking, "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to confirm a certain theory," Sora explains calmly but adds his tone growing harsher than usual, "With Adachi-san."

"Huh?" Adachi puzzles and spins toward her.

"Leader, you should handle this," Yosuke tells Sora patting her shoulder.

Sora nods and takes a step towards Adachi, " Adachi-san... You remember how you interrogation Saki Konishi awhile back?"

"Why wouldn't I question her? She discover the announcer's body but she didn't know much about it, so I only talked with her once or twice," Adachi lies/claims with his smile.

"Right... That makes sense," Sora mumbles uncertainly before shaking her head and asking Adachi, "So... Adachi-san, what do you remember about the time Mayumi Yamano, the announcer vanished?"

"The time the announcer went missing? I can't say for sure offhand... It's not like I saw her or anything," Adachi lies once again increasing the suspicious shadow around him and Adachi then reasons, "That was months and months ago, too. My memory's kinda hazy that far back..."

"Hmm... If you say so," Sora muses not really believing Adachi at all.

"Was that all you wanted to ask? Well, I hope it helped," Adachi with his typical smile.

"I think so," Sora mumbles frowning in deep thought.

"Sis, aren't you forgetting something?" Luke reminds her causing her to turn towards Luke.

Sora blinks and nods prior to facing Adachi once again. Sora takes a deep yet shaky breath and asks, "Adachi-san... I'm afraid I have one more thing to ask you about... You know about the warning letter, don't you?"

"Warning letter?" Adachi puzzles.

"The one that was delivered to my house. It's in police custody now, correct?" Sora then reminds Adachi with voice sounding quite grave.

"Uh... I don't really remember," Adachi claims his eyes darting away from Sora.

This sets Dojima right off, "Hey, what do ya mean you don't remember?"

"Did you get rid of it? "cause it if you did... I kinda took pictures of it with phone so, ha! It's kinda still floating around," Luke announces making Adachi blink rapidly.

Dojima ignores Luke and continues scolding Adachi about the warning letter, "I gave it to you to take down to the crime lab for processing. You're telling me you forgot!"

Adachi laughs anxiously and apologizes, "Ha... Ha-aha-ha... I'm sorry... Your accident was right after that and what with one thing and another, it sorta slipped my mind... Be-besides, that thing was just a prank, wasn't it?"

"No, wasn't prank, Tohru Adachi," Luke states glaring at Adachi.

Adachi appears to lose composure somewhat, "Geez, what're you asking me all this for! For crying out loud, what's this all supposed to be about?"

"Something very important..." Sora announces but Adachi ignores her.

Adachi spins to towards Dojima insisting, "Dojima-san, you really need to get back to your bed. That's why your wounds aren't healing."

"You're changing the topic... Hm, suspicious," Luke muses causing Adachi to take a angry sharp breath.

Adachi snaps at Luke and others, "And you all need to go home right now! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Time to discover the truth about what really happened?" Luke guess deliberately trying to provoke Adachi.

A muscle in Adachi's jaw twitches and he announces, "I'm going back... I need to get to the station to report in."

"Adachi have you heard of this quote? 'What one man can invent, another can discover.' It's from Sherlock Holmes, I think it may relate to you," Luke inquires of Adachi as he turns to leave the hospital.

"I don't know what on earth you're on about," Adachi grumbles as he attempts to leave.

"Just one more thing, please," Naoto requests stepping in Adachi's way.

Adachi sighs and nods prompting Naoto to continue which she does.

"We know for certain now that the first two murders weren't Namatame's doing. Someone else killed them," Naoto announces.

"Adachi-san... Do you have any idea who that might be?" Sora adds narrowing her eyes at the detective known as Adachi.

Adachi eyes dart anxiously around prior to him claiming that, "I... I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Oh, really?" Luke scoffs.

"Huh?" Adachi puzzles gulping.

"We think it mighta been you," Kanji informs Adachi shocking both Dojima and Adachi.

"What? That... That's ridiculous! We already know Namatame's the one who put them all in!" Adachi shouts.

"What did you just say..." Chie gasps as everyone is in shock at Adachi's words.

"Oops, Adachi-san... You slipped up Adachi... Ha! Gotcha!" Luke notes with smirk as he is trying irritating Adachi on purpose which to kind of working...

"Adachi, how do you know that Namatame throw them in?" Sora questions raising an eyebrow at him making Adachi freeze up.

"Put them all in," Dojima mumbles before demanding to know, "What's this, 'putting them in,' business?"

"You stuffed up, Adachi," Luke notes with smirk.

"Bro, Stop trying to annoy him," Sora scolds Luke Ashida slapping the back of his head.

"Ow, was that necessary?" Luke complains.

Dojima focuses on Adachi demanding, "Do you know something about the method behind their murders? Don't tell me that all that talk about TVs and whatnot from before was..."

"True," Luke answers Dojima making the guy stagger slightly.

"I see... Now I finally understand. To tell the truth, Adachi-san, I've been fixated on something you once said. Before, I didn't know why... Only that it sounded a wrong note to me," Naoto announces.

"What he say that sound off?" Luke puzzles but no one pays any attentions to him so Adachi smiles a little bit before returning to being grumpy again.

"Do you recall when I read Namatame's diary at the scene of Dojima-san's accident? At the time, it was said, 'even the victims who survived and were never released to the public are written here.' Even Sora name was noted with a question mark. And in response, your words, Detective Adachi, they were, 'wow... Then that settles it.' How, I wonder, would that, 'settle,' anything? At the time, the police had no idea that there has been other attempted murders related to the case... You had no reason to say such a thing. After all, there are countless examples of people disappearing for a few days... Yet when I read the list of names you raised no objection. Odd, that," Naoto tells Adachi.

"That is odd," Luke agrees putting his head to one side.

"Detective Adachi, what is your response to Naoto's observations?" Sora wonders stepping next to Naoto and in front of Adachi.

"I, I don't know! I.. I said I'm busy!" Adachi snaps losing composure and storming out of the hospital prompting Luke to shrug.

"Meh, that's such a cliche... You admitted your guilty, you know!" Luke calls out to Adachi rolling his eyes at the situation.

Kanji chases after Adachi shouting, "Wait, you son of a!"

But Kanji is cut off by Sora shouting, "Damn it! Adachi-san! Why did it have to you?"

Kanji, Sora and the others chases after Adachi leaving a shell-shocked Dojima behind as Dojima trips over due to his injuries acting up again. Dojima however calls out or rather shouts Adachi's name.

The Investigation Team follow Adachi but lose him near Namatame's old hospital room so after searching the area for awhile they they enter Namatame's room... Adachi isn't in here but there just happens to be a TV in the room which now looks like an escape route.

"Adachi's a faster runner than me, who knew? Oh, look the TV still here... But no Adachi, hmm," Luke notes before sarcastically asking aloud "What could have happen to him?"

"I think I know what you're thinking," Sora sighs as she wearily looks over to the TV.

"What the... I swear he ran this way," Yosuke exclaims.

"Damn it... Where the hell'd he go?" Kanji angrily wonders.

"Where'd ya think he went?" Luke questions but before anyone can answer Dojima shows up staggering into the room.

"Did you find him?" Dojima asks the group.

"No, he escaped," Sora admits closing her eyes with exhausted.

"I contacted sercurity... Nobody's seen Adachi and there's no record of anyone leaving this area. So he must be still in this ward somewhere," Dojima enlightens them.

"How long were we chasing this guy, again?" Luke puzzles.

"He's still here? But we looked... We didn't find him anywhere," Chie mopes.

"That jerk," Dojima mutters but the grunts in pain.

"Huh? Uncle... Uncle Dojima!" Sora gasps going to help support him.

Luke mumbles his hands trembling with worry, "Dojima-san... Ugh, hell!"

A nurse then suddenly comes into the room shouting, "Dojima-san! For heaven's sake! What are we going to do with you?"

"Sorry. I got carried away..." Dojima winces and apologizes.

Nurses scolds him, "Do you even want to get better? If you keep this up, there could be lasting damages! Have you forgotten how much trouble it cause you last time!"

"Huh? What? What happen last time!" Luke snaps while Sora goes white as sheet.

"Ah... You're right... Sorry," Dojima tells the nurse avoiding Luke's question.

The nurse promptly takes Dojima supporting in Sora's stead and escorting the man out of the room then towards his room presumably but Dojima turns his head back just before he leaves to say, "You've got to find Adachi. I need to square this away with him... Please."

"We will, I promise you," Sora vows while Luke nods.

Once Dojima leaves Luke comment, "Now, about the TV... It looks like an escape route that someone possibly named Adachi could have used."

"That would be the only logical explanation... If he's the killer, he would have to able to enter the TV like us," Sora reasons.

"You mean he went in though here?" Riku questions his eyes going wide.

"Duh," Luke points out facing palming.

"We searched every inch in the direction he ran off... There's nowhere to hide. I don't think we coulda missed him but boy he did run fast," Yosuke concludes.

"Yeah, he's absurdly fast runner now! He's supposed to be the lazy joker type guy not super speedster psycho killer guy," Luke complains.

"He was cornered... It highly probable that he escaped there. If he does indeed turn up on the other side, that should prove beyond a doubt that he s the true culprit," Naoto decides.

"Either that or he's being manipulated by supernatural beings," Sora determines.

"That sounds like something Luke would say," Yukiko observes.

"Yeah, it does... What made you say that, sis?" Luke questions but Sora just shrugs.

"I don't know... But appears Adachi-san is the killer," Sora answers after a moment.

"Damn, so I guess we were right... What do we do now, leader?" Kanji asks Sora.

Sora rubs her eyelids momentarily prior to deciding, "Let's go tomorrow... It's been a long day... We need to rest and gather thoughts. Too much has happen recently..."

"Agreed because this is the wrong TV," Luke agrees.

"That's a valid point... I think it's too dangerous to go in from here, too. We're not 100% positive he used this TV and on top of that, we don't know where it might lead," Riku mentions nodding in agreement.

"Junes it is, then... Like normal," Luke determines.

"Will that be okay, though?" Sora worries.

Riku reassures Sora, "It'll be fine. So long as we're ready for him, we'll crush that jerk in one strike."

"Thus the extremely suspicious detective and social link character Adachi has revealed himself to likely be the killer," Luke concludes.

"What's a social link?" Naoto questions.

"Long story... Let's catch killer then deal with it later... For now though, let's... Let's just go home and get some rest," Sora answers feeling exhausted.

"What about the fog?" Luke wonders.

"We'll deal with later," Sora tells him.

That night restful sleep appears to have escaped Sora and Luke once again as they end up being summoned to the Velvet Room through their shared dreams, again. Igor is no where to be seen and Luke and Sora are on their own in the room.

"This, this is... The Velvet Room... Again... Seriously?" Sora questions feeling annoyed.

"We were here yesterday! Come on! I'm getting sick this! Ugh, Velvet Room/limo thing! To hell with this... And by the way, Igor? I not happy with you! Ugh, damn it," Luke complains.

"I know... We been summoned through our dreams yet again," Sora notes and frowns.

"Is the world just out to give me insomnia or something?" Luke wonders.

"Probably," Sora shrugs.

"That's not the answer I wanted," Luke mopes.

"Bro, don't... Hm? Wait... Wait a minute... Where's Marie, Margaret and Igor?" Sora puzzles as she finally realizes that she and Luke are alone in the limo.

"Meh, there gone... Oh, well... I'm going sleep," Luke decides as he yawns.

"Is it even possible to sleep in place that exist between dream and reality?" Sora ponders.

"No idea... But I'm willing to test theory to find out," Luke remarks with his eyes closed as he leans back and lays on one of the Velvet Room's seats opposite the mini bar.

"Oh, Luke," Sora sighs rubbing her temples and closing her eyes.

However then Luke suddenly questions sitting up, "Wait... What's this vague shadow figure that's here?"

"Hm?" Sora responds opening her eyes to a floating shadow figure sitting next to Luke.

"Wait a minute... Yeah, it's changing," Luke notes as the figure starts to show some colour and form.

"OH. MY. GOD! It's Teddie!" Sora yelps jumping into Luke's arms.

Luke exclaims jumping to his feet while still holding Sora, "Sora, seriously... It can't be... Oh, wait! IT IS TEDDIE! BLOODY HELL! WHY I AM SURPRISE BY THIS? Yeah... Shouldn't I be used to weird stuff like this by now?"

Sora climbs out of Luke's arms and sit back in her seat, "I'm more surprised that Teddie didn't react to your outburst..."

Luke stops freaking out and sit's next to Teddie and waves a hand in front of the bear but Teddie doesn't notice at all. Thus Luke begs Sora, "Why he didn't notice... Thank goodness for that.. He would tell everyone and they'll tease or something... Hm? Sis, don't tell anyone I freaked out, please?"

"I won't... But why's he here?" Sora replies and question about Teddie.

Teddie finally wakes up a little saying, "Where... Am I?"

"Meh, I suppose I'll have fun with this," Luke announces linking his fingers together.

"What on earth do you mean?" Sora wonders.

Luke ignores her and tells Teddie whilst mimicking Igor, "Welcome to Velvet Room... You are are new guest with intriguing destiny..."

"Luke, seriously..." Sora frowns and face palms.

Teddie jumps however at the sound of both Sora's and Luke's voice and finally notices they are in the Velvet Room. Teddie in his bear suit looks at them asking, "Sensei Luke? Sensei Sora! Why are guys here?"

"I could ask you the same," Sora explains to a confused Teddie.

"I see... How mysterious... There are so many things I don't know about but I did realize something," Teddie tells the protagonists.

"What did you realize, Ted?" Luke inquires

"I've been thinking all this time... About who I really am but I couldn't find the answer... I was 'no one,' from the start," Teddie gloomily enlightens them.

"Huh?" Luke responds.

Sora questions the bear, "Teddie... I'm confused... What are you saying?"

"Humans live in the other world and Shadows live in this world. From the beginning... That's all there was to it. I was just a Shadow in that world," Teddie reveals shocking Luke and Sora. Luke understandably swears in English a lot as Sora almost faints.

_It doesn't matter if he's a Shadow. He's still Teddie,_ Luke thinks to himself.

Sora senses what Luke is thinking and nods in agreement. Sora smiles slightly her eyes tearing up as she looks at Teddie telling the sorrowful looking bear that, "Everyone worried about you, you know? We missed you Teddie..."

"You're always so kind, Sensei Sora," Teddie beams.

"How're ya feeling right now, Ted? Are okay?" Luke asks him with concern.

"I figure something out... That day at the hospital, I realized that I really can't do anything. As soon as I thought that, I lost consciousness... Then when I woke up, I was inside the fog. Shadows can't stay in the human world... They aren't allowed," Teddie tells them with a frown on his face and he looks miserable.

"What? Huh! Teddie..." Sora exclaims with shock and dismay.

_He can't really think that! I mean he's annoying at times but... I wouldn't know what to do without the guy... It's been terrible without Ted... There was no comic relief guy during the stressful situations! I had to fill the job. I'm even not funny! So it didn't work! Teddie does belong... He's better than me!_ Luke worries wordlessly.

"I walked and walked but there was nothing all around me... Just when I started thinking that I couldn't go anywhere, I heard the noise of a car and then I was here... I remember lots of things now," Teddie informs the protagonists.

"Oh, that's probably the real reason the limo stopped... Stupid Igor lying to us and making up cryptic excuses," Luke grumbles.

Teddie continues clearly feeling distressed, "My world is a place shaped by human thoughts... One day, A Shadow living in that world awakened to human emotions but humans and Shadows are completely different entities... So he made himself forget that he was a Shadow... He wanted to forget... He wanted people to like him..."

_Okay... I think I understand. It's like how I don't go out and tell people I killed someone... It's something you rather forget and you're scared that people wouldn't like you because of it... I get it,_ Luke reflects.

Sora frowns feeling bad for Teddie but then pauses thinking to herself, _wait... If Teddie's a Shadow then who's the person came for? It'll have to be someone who came into the TV but never fought nor defeated their Shadow... Teddie's not Saki-senpai's or Ms Yamano's Shadow as Shadows are usually the same gender... Hmm... Teddie did say the first memory he originally had was when he meet Luke, Yosuke and I... Yosuke and I already met our Shadows are dealt with them but... Oh my god! Teddie could be Luke's Shadow! Hmm... No it can't be but then again... It would explain an awful lot. Like how Teddie can enter the Velvet Room because you must have a contract or be getting one soon to be in here. Luke has a contract and if Teddie an aspect of Luke... Hell!_

Meanwhile Teddie continues to explain as he sobs and hugs himself, "And that's how he came to look like this... I really am stupid... What the other Teddie said before... In the end, it was all true. No matter how much I search for myself, I have no self..."

"Sorry, Ted... That sounds rough," Luke sympathizes with Teddie as Sora is making a list in her head comparing Luke and Teddie.

"There was no me to begin with... I'm just a Shadow that took a different form so humans would like me... It would've been better if I had never remembered but I did... I'll, probably turn back to a regular Shadow soon..." Teddie laments.

"Don't do that," Luke suggests feeling as if something important is slipping away. The hum mysterious voice seems itching to make a announcement like if it's going to leave.

Sora panics silently, _If Teddie turns into a regular Shadow... That'll bad. I don't want him to go! And... Oh, hell... If Teddie's Luke's Shadow and Teddie reverts back to a regular Shadow then... Luke would lose his ability to summon Personas. I can have two Personas summoned at once a few seconds but Luke has never been able to do that. Huh? Maybe Teddie is Luke's Shadow!_

"Oh yeah, Sensei. One day, when you two meet Nana-chan in heaven... Apologize for me... Tell her... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything... Tell her I'm really sorry," Teddie requests of the protagonists as he sobs without tears.

"Nanako's not in heaven, Teddie," Luke explains.

"What! Oh no!" Teddie starts to panic.

"Teddie... Nanako is alive," Sora informs a heart-broken Teddie.

"Huh... Really! Really?" Teddie exclaims as he stops panicking.

"Nana-chan's came through, all thank to you," Luke assures the bear with a smile.

"Nana-chan's... Wow... That's wonderful. I'm so glad," Teddie beams.

"Me too, Ted," Luke nods.

"Glad that I could at hear that... He-ee-he-ee... My heart feels so much lighter now... I'm starting to feel sleepy," Teddie expresses

"Huh?" Luke reacts blinking with puzzlement.

"Oh dear," Sora grimaces unsure on what to do or say for that matter.

Teddie wonders aloud closing his eyes, "What a strange place... It feels so soothing... It's not like my world... Something just feels so nostalgic about this place... Could this be your dream world, Sensei Luke?"

"Why did you just say if it's my dream world? And who could be the person you originally were the Shadow of... Oh, hell!" Luke realizes what Sora has guessed.

"Yep, Teddie's most likely your Shadow but no you couldn't be like everyone else... You had to be different and have a Shadow you actually likes you," Sora verifies Luke's suspicious patting his back.

Luke appears to be shell-shocked and he swears a lot in English as Teddie being his Shadow does explain a lot. Like how both of them didn't mind the idea of the cross-dressing... Teddie could also repressed Luke's stolen childhood, Luke's fear of being terrible at music, Luke's repressed outgoing side and he's secret want to be accepted and liked by others. Luke then laments this realization, "Why! Woe is me... Why does Ted have to be my Shadow! I liked the guy but geez... I don't want to know my repressed thoughts and feeling actually developed a personality that's bigger than mine! I don't want be responsible for him... I don't be blamed for his antics!"

"That's seriously what you're worried about right now," Sora groans and face palms.

"Could this be your dream world, Sensei Luke?" Teddie repeats his question ignoring what Luke and Sora have been going on about.

"Even you ignore me... Sigh... I could you ask you the same, Ted," Luke admits holding his head in hands with stress eating at him.

Sora pats his back to comfort Luke while Teddie comments, "Aha... But... I wonder why I met you both here... So, Teddie's Sensei Luke's Shadow, right?"

"Hell... Damn it... Yes, I suppose so... At least now I know why I can't Summon two Personas at once like Sora can... Typical. At least my Shadow's cooler than everyone else's," Luke muses.

"Aha... That makes a lot of sense Sensei!" Teddie beams.

"Yep, but geez... This is not helping me with my insomnia," Luke complains.

Teddie frowns as he questions, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Let's all move on together, Ted," Luke determines.

"Agreed, Teddie come with us," Sora brighten and nods.

"But... I don't know what to look for or how to find it," Teddie argues before adding, "No matter how hard I think, there's too many things my little brain can't understand but I do understand one thing now... I'm glad that I met you both."

"Thanks, Ted of Star Arcana," Luke nods.

"You've maxed out a social link with someone who's Shadow... Hm, that's got to be a first or something," Sora muses as the Star Arcana social link for the protagonists maxes out.

"Teddie's growth of heart has appeared to affected your Persona, Ted," Luke notes as Teddie's Persona Kintoki-Douji levels up.

"Let's go home. We need you... Wait, I just realized we can't out of the TV without you! That took me awhile to realize," Sora exclaims rubbing her temples.

Teddie turns his back on them saying, "But I have to get going... This is Sensei Sora's and your place, Sensei Luke... It doesn't seem like somewhere that I'd be allowed to stay..."

"C'mon Teddie!" Luke complains.

"Teddie," Sora sighs.

"No... This is... Goodbye... Sensei Sora and Sensei Luke... Bye," Teddie decides before disappearing in a cloud of white light.

"Hey! Teddie, we will met again! Don't worry," Luke calls out feeling helpless.

"You're both so overdramatic sometimes," Sora grumbles.

"Yeah, yeah... Don't rub it in," Luke responds.

"Oh, Marie, Margaret and Igor are back," Sora realizes.

"Uh-huh," Luke nods before asking, "Igor... IGOR! What the hell just happened!"

Igor answers him, "Hmm... It seems the words in your memory weren't the only things you summoned here."

"Huh? Oh... When our social link left messages for us the other day," Sora recognizes.

Igor then says to the protagonists, "Yes... This is a room for guest who have an ego that can be nurtured... Shadows, mere fragments broken off from the ego, have no place here. The water's strength has moved a single stone that had stopped, returning it once again into the flow..."

"And Teddie's my Shadow who grew his own individual personality," Luke adds.

Igor chuckles, "It's all very interesting, indeed..."

"Creepy laughter, great," Luke sarcastically remarks.

"Well now... It's about time we departed once again," Igor concludes.

"Good," Sora nods.

Igor declares to them and turns to Margaret, "This vehicle is still on its journey... There is no reason to tarry here for long... Margaret?"

"We're ready to go. Let us depart," Margaret replies.

Sora sighs, "Thank god... But we still need to find Teddie..."

"Can we go get some sleep now?" Luke wonders.

"What about Teddie? That's more important!" Sora scolds slapping Luke in the arm.

"Ow... That hurt so much," Luke mutters with sarcasm causing Sora to glare at him.

"Bro..." Sora warns.

Luke smirks earning himself another slap on the arm, "Sis... Hm-Hm..."

Igor chuckles, "You two are every inch the guests I had anticipated. Now, it's time for you to return. I am even more intrigued now as to where this is all headed."

"We'll be waiting for your next visit," Margaret informs the duo as the Velvet Room dissolves into white because Luke and Sora fall back into the realm of dreams and sleep.


	45. Chapter 45 - Hunger Arcana! Huh?

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

That morning Sora and Luke wake up from actually sleeping and quickly meet up with each other to discuss the Velvet Room/Teddie dream from last night. They conclude to inform the other's of their dream and their revelation about Teddie. The group is at first shocked but after some time they all admit it makes a lot of sense that Luke's Shadow is also Teddie. Naoto then inquires about the social links as it appears that she's the only member of the Investigation who doesn't know about them. Luke and Sora accidentally come clean about seeing Yosuke and Chie make out that one time though Sora psychic powers. Naoto and Kanji's little secret confession of love for each also comes out. There is a lot of shouting and exclamations but they then get back of topic. They head down to the electronics department at Junes to the flatscreen but they send Yosuke out to look for Teddie but it doesn't look good.

When Yosuke finally arrives back Naoto asks him, "How did it go? Did you find Teddie?"

Yosuke shakes his head, "No and no one's seen him either... Well, except for Luke and Sora when they saw him in the Velvet Room."

"Bloody Teddie, where did you go?" Luke grumbles.

Riku complains about Teddie, "Yeah, that annoying little fur-ball! Just when we're at a turning point in the case, too!"

"It's not like he wanted to go! Me and Sora summoned him to Velvet dimension wherever that is," Luke points out.

"Hey, I know that! But still he... Ugh, I'm just angry with everything right now... Sorry, don't pay me any attention," Riku apologizes.

"I'm afraid we're gonna to have to risk it... Sadly, we must enter the TV without him but he must hope that he'll return to us soon," Sora announces.

"We're going to be stuck in the TV world, great, " Luke remarks feeling unhappy.

"We have no choice. Let's pursue Adachi for now," Naoto adds before the team all enter the TV in attempt to discover where Adachi now may be.

When the Investigation Team arrive they slide on their glasses that Teddie made them all that time ago but the fog is still very heavy. Luke looks around the entrance thinking that yes it's Teddie home meaning it's also Luke's dungeon. Which explains why it is stage with outlines of dead people on a target decorating it.

Chie notes, "Whoa... Look how dense this fog is... It's gotten even worse than before."

"Riku, can you trying scanning the world for us?" Sora requests.

"Yes..." Riku nods but before even bringing out his Persona he gasps, "What the... I can already sense something... What is this?"

"What do you sense? Describe it, if you can," Sora commands.

"There's this malicious aura everywhere... It feels completely different from the last time I was here... I think we'd better hurry," Riku reports.

"Agreed," Sora nods.

"Give me a sec to try finding Adachi," Riku tells her before summoning his Persona which he uses to scan the area for the detective Tohru Adachi.

While Riku is scanning, Yosuke wonders aloud, "Does this mean both this world and ours are getting messed up?"

"Our glasses work on the fog on the other side. It can't be normal and I heard more people are falling ill because of the fog," Yukiko reflects.

"I heard that too... In fact this morning I heard from Tsubaki-chan that Ryuu-kun from our class is pretty bad... They admitted him into hospital this morning," Luke reveal wearing a grim expression.

"Yeah, Ayane-chan, Ryuu-kun's younger cousin is the same situation," Sora ruefully adds.

"It's pretty bad, huh... I wonder what's going to happen," Yukiko worries.

Before anyone can say anything Riku snaps his eyes open announcing, "I sense him! Adachi's definitely in here!"

"Let's torture him!" Luke shouts.

"Bro! No! We can't torture him! I thought you were against killing?" Sora questions.

"I am. I'm totally against killing but I'm all for maiming," Luke explains.

"So maiming's okay in your book?" Sora asks him.

"Yeah, maiming is good. Let's cripple Adachi!" Luke announces making Sora face palm.

"Either way... Riku, where's Adachi? Which way?" Sora inquires.

"Hold on..." Riku replies taking a second to scan the area more.

"Done yet?" Luke questions Riku but he doesn't seem to hear so Luke complains grumbling, "This is take ages."

"So Adachi-san did come to this side... Well, that settles it. There's virtually no doubt remaining that he's the rue culprit," Naoto declares

"Oh... Dear," Sora laments.

Luke turns to a rueful Sora and comment, "Okay... 'Well, Watson, we seem to have fallen upon evil days.' Don't you agree?"

"Another Sherlock Holmes quote? Geez, we Teddie back. Luke's sucks at being the comic relief during stressful situations," Sora remarks.

"I don't suck... Actually I do... Ugh, we need Teddie back. I be comic relief guy," Luke sighs.

"Right... But now we need to focus on Adachi. Once we capture him, we won't be torturing or maiming him unless we forced to. All agreed?" Sora announces.

Everyone nods but Luke has to be scolded by Yukiko and Sora before he nods with the agreement to not hurt Adachi unless necessary. Naoto then notes that, "Once he capture Adachi-san, solving the mystery of this world and the rest of the case can't be far behind."

"Then... Maybe we'll find out where Teddie went to after leaving Luke and our leader in the Velvet Room, as well," Chie mentions.

"Well... I can say for sure he's not here and I know Adachi is here but I can't track him down myself," Riku lets them all know much to their disappointment.

"Why isn't that bear here when we need him the most?" Luke grumbles.

"How do we get out of here?" Riku inquires.

"Oh, yeah... Without Teddie... We stuck here!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Oh my god!" Chie shouts.

"I said we'll stuck in here without Ted before we left! I warn you! Why does no one hardly listen me? I do say important something... I hope you all learnt lesson," Luke scolds the group who all immediately mutter apologies to him.

Sora takes a seat on the ground but freezes when she begins to have a vision. Something that hasn't happened since around the time Nanako was kidnapped. _In the vision Sora witnesses Teddie in his blonde human form standing in beside Nanako's bed in her room in the Inaba Municipal hospital. Teddie whispers, "This place..."_

_Teddie sighs and announce gloomily, "I see... I... I came back but it really doesn't matter... I'm completely useless... Nana-chan... I'm so sorry..."_

_"Mmm... Mmm... Teddie?" Nanako weakly murmurs waking up at sound of his voice._

_"Huh! Nana-chan..." Teddie quietly exclaims his eyes widening._

_"It is you... Teddie... I heard... Your voice... You said... Hang in there... I heard... My big sis and... I heard... My big bro... and everyone else, too," Nanako smiles at him as she explains to the blonde boy._

_"Nana-chan! Hold on, I'll get the doctor!" Teddie gasps his jaw hanging open prior to running off to find a doctor._

_Sora's vision jumps awkwardly after cutting out like an old TV before then restarting showing a doctor watching over Nanako saying to Teddie, "It seems she's asleep again..."_

_"Uh-um, Nana-chan told me that she heard my voice... She heard me say, 'hang in there,'' what does that mean?" Teddie notifies the doctor._

_"It could be that her frankly miraculous recovery was because everyone's voices reached her... Either that or someone unconsciously changed the laws of reality to allow her to live without oxygen so long after our young Nanako-chan started fighting but reality changing is unlikely... But either way the voices she hard inspired her to keep on fighting. Even unconscious people are capable of hearing other's voices," the doctor enlightens him._

_"My voice and theirs too... Everyone," Teddie mumbles to himself._

_"In any case, there are too many things we don't understand about her condition and what caused it. We're doing our best but it's difficult when everything about her illness is a total unknown," the doctor continues._

_"Unknown..." Teddie echoes._

_"Well, if anything happens, please send for me," the doctor requests prior to leaving the room and Teddie behind._

_Once the doctor has left Teddie opt to speak to himself with increasing resolve,"If I'm an unknown being, then the way I can change is unknown, too... So all I have to do, is make them not-unknown.. Nana-chan's doing her best... Sensei Sora, Sensei Luke and the others are probably fighting now too... I, I'm just Shadow but Nana-chan cheered up when she heard my voice... So what if I'm Shadow? I'm still Sensei Luke's Shadow! I must make him and the others proud. There must be something I can do! I can't just give up thinking about things... That's why I came back here. Right, Nana-chan?"_

_Teddie then blinks in shock as his Persona Kintoki-Douji changes into a new form a Persona called Kamui. Teddie then nods in recognition os his new Persona prior to saying aloud with smile, "Right! I need to get back to the others! Hand in there, Nana-chan. I... I'll be back soon!"_

Sora blinks rapidly as her vision ends it appears no one has noticed that she has had a vision and Riku is back scanning the area again. Sora shakes her head before then asking Riku, "How's it going?"

"It's no use... I can only tell that Adachi is here, not his exact location," Riku reveals.

"Oh, Riku-kun," Chie sighs.

"If only Teddie was with us," Riku laments.

"Actually, I just saw him," Sora mentions about Teddie.

"Huh? Yeah, last night in the Velvet Room, we know that...But didn't Teddie say his nose is practically useless now? Could he even help us find that Adachi jerk?" Kanji questions.

"Ha-ha, nope. That old bear be no help at all but he was always there to support me whenever I didn't understand something," Riku shakes his head with a sigh.

Sora announces trying to attract their attention, "Guys, I just saw Teddie..."

"Oh, you're back sis, have a nice vision? Learn anything useful?" Luke wonders.

Sora smiles slightly with relief, "At least you noticed I was having a vision... I saw Teddie, though... He's doing a lot better. He was in Nanako's room at the hospital. She was happy to see him but she went back asleep... Although, Teddie said he was coming to find us in the vision so... He'll be here any minute."

"Oh!" Is the collective gasps from the group before everyone but Luke mutter an apology for not noticing Sora was having a helpful vision.

"Ted's coming for us... Thank goodness, " Luke reflects.

"That bear's a loudmouth bout he's nice to have around like Luke-kun is... However Teddie's different as his always so full of energy," Chie comment.

"He's light-hearted and always optimistic... The opposite of Luke-kun," Naoto notes.

"I'm not always negative and when did this become about me?" Luke complains.

However before announce could response suddenly Riku calls back Persona and collapses to his knees prompting the group to rush to his side.

Sora kneels down next to Riku with concern on her face, "Riku! Are you okay?"

"I'm all right... I just got a little dizzy, I mean it's nothing. Really I'm fine. Don't worry... The fog's so dense, though. It's hard to see through it," Riku answers but he winces slightly as he puts a tentative hand to the side of his head.

"Let's call it day," Sora determines.

"But... I.. I still," Riku tries to argue.

Sora shakes her head, "It's an order. We're going home... Somehow. I'm the leader, I do get some perks."

"Sora-chan, I don't want to let you and the others down, though," Riku reveals with frown.

"It won't do us any good if you collapse, Riku-kun," Chie reminds the ex-idol.

Naoto reasons, "I agree. If Riku-san became fatigued, even if we found Adachi, our capacity in battle would be reduced. Moreover, it's almost nighttime... We should return to our world for the present."

"Aren't you guys forgetting something, again?" Luke points out.

"Oh, yeah... We need Ted otherwise we can't leave here... Thanks for reminding me... Geez," Yosuke recalls unhappily.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Luke argues pointing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"We need to get out of here but how?" Sora wonders trying think of something.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Yukiko exclaims after 15 mintues of everyone trying to think of a way out of the TV world.

"Wait... What?" Chie questions.

"You know how Luke's Shadow was originally Teddie but since Luke was a wild card and because Luke is special?" Yukiko asks.

"Uh-huh," Chie nods.

"Well, I was thinking Teddie's the only one who can let us out of the TV but because he is Luke's Shadow I was also thinking that they might have that in common," Yukiko explains.

"Damn it! What are you saying!" Kanji demands to know.

"I'm saying, if Teddie's can let us out then maybe Luke can too?" Yukiko clarifies.

"That could work," Yosuke reasons.

"How exactly? It's not like tapping my foot and hoping for a set of three old TVs to come out of thin air is going to happen for me," Luke argues.

"Just give it a shot, please... I rather get out of here sooner than later," Sora commands.

"Alright, fine but it's not going to work..." Luke warns her before tapping his foot and saying, "Come magically TVs from nowhere..."

"Is it working?" Naoto wonders crossing her arms.

"Nope, appears not... Oh, well. Told you so," Luke shrugs taking a seat forward just before a set of three of fashion TVs land right behind him. Luke spins around quickly, "Huh? Ah... Bloody hell! Damn it... It worked happy now?"

Yes is the Investigation Team's response before they all exit the TV world. Thankful for Luke being related to Teddie kinda. Teddie's kinda like a younger non-albino version of Luke with a cheerful personality most of the time when he's not miserable.

The Investigation Team then go to their usual meeting place at the Junes food court after not finding Teddie at the hospital as it appears he had already left.

Kanji expresses his feeling about not finding Adachi, "Damn it... We came so far to run smack into a dead end."

"I know he's in there, too," Riku mutters with a glum expression prior to shouting, "What's wrong with me? My powers are completely useless!"

"Riku, it's not your fault," Sora reassures him tenderly squeezing his hand her hand.

"Sora, thanks but... What the hell!" Riku jumps to his feet.

Luke follows Riku's line of sight to see Teddie in his bear suit, "Ted!"

"Teddie!" Sora exclaims.

"You... You... You little... Where the hell were you!" Yosuke snaps at Teddie.

"Ah, I... I'm sorry," Teddie apologizes skipping over to the group's table.

"You silly bear.. Bad bear! Bad! I saw you with Nanako at the hospital in a vision but by the time we got there... You were gone! Again! You worried me," Sora tells Teddie hugging the bear tightly to her.

"Oh, Sensei Sora... You're always so kind," Teddie mutters hugging Sora tightly.

"You said you were coming to find us in Sora's vision! You're really late, you know? Who do you think you are!" Riku snaps at the bear.

"Um... Riku-kun... Ha-aha-ha," Teddie laughs nervously and lets go of Sora as Riku glares at him. Teddie then lowers his head apologizing, "So-sorry..."

"It's okay, Teddie... Riku's just being jealous," Luke points out causing Riku to give Luke a harsh look like as if he wants to strangle him.

"Bro... Don't start," Sora tells him off.

"Fine," Luke agrees before waving to Teddie, "Hey, Ted! What are you doing here?"

"I want to help you all again," Teddie announces brightening.

"That's great!" Sora beams.

Kanji scolds Teddie, "You know how much trouble you caused, ya dumb bear? Where the hell were you!"

"I'm sorry... I figured out a lot of things... Stuff about me and that world. I wanted to tell you but I'm not sure if Luke and Sora told you anything," Teddie apologizes again and explains.

"They told us what you told them but it'll nice to hear it from you," Yukiko informs him.

Teddie confesses to the group that he was only a Shadow. Luke's Shadow, in fact. Which solves the mystery as to why the group never fought Luke's Shadow even though he was probably the most messed up of them all. They had to fight his Shadow's Shadow instead which is a lot more fun, not... Anyway, Teddie was at his wit's end with this realization but he was still able to return to Inaba. Afterwards Chie mentions, "Wow, it is true then... It makes sense though. You being Luke's Shadow. It explains a lot. But geez... It's still a lot to take in... Your a Shadow... Are you just like one of those things we've been fighting?"

"Yup... Just like the ones you all know about like both our Sensei already told you. Shadows are suppressed human thoughts given form. Everyone has them inside even our Sensei Luke, here," Teddie confirms.

"Yep... Still don't get why you're a teddy bear, though. I never had a teddy bear since after the orphanage of hell saga... So it makes zero sense," Luke comments.

"Actually, that is what probably makes it make perfect sense," Sora argues.

"No, I don't think so," Luke disagrees.

"Wait, if Teddie's Luke's Shadow... Then... Then why didn't you attack us, Ted? And... And did you keep telling us from the start that you wanted to bring peace and quiet back to that world?" Yosuke asks raising a particularly good point.

"I don't know," Teddie admits.

"It might be because Teddie was projecting Luke's reservations about talking to people again and stuff. And his fear that it might not work out so he wanted to retreat back into the peace and quiet of ignoring the world around him. But still... I have no clue as why Teddie didn't attack us," Sora theories.

"That sounds about right," Teddie nods.

"Hmm... I sound like a total coward," Luke grimaces.

"You are a coward at times. Like with stages but you're getting better. You didn't flinch when I said the word stage just then," Yukiko points out.

"And that's such a big achievement," Luke remarks his tone full of sarcasm.

"It is... Everyone is coward sometimes. Kanji was afraid of being rejected by others, Yukiko was worried that she didn't have a choice in deciding her own path in life but was too scared to tell anyone that, Naoto was frighten of not being respected by others so she dressed as a boy, Sora was scared of moving on with her life, Yosuke and Riku was scared of something I think... Then I'm kinda afraid of bugs and storms but I'm getting better with one of those things," Chie monologues.

"That was a pretty impressive speech," Yosuke notes with Luke nodding in agreement and clapping soundlessly. Chie blushes slightly and looks downward.

Teddie then announces, "But in the end... I was just an ordinary Shadow. Nothing special about me at all. I did everything I could until now to try and make my world peaceful but instead, the weird fog started seeping out into this world too... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. If I really was special as my Sensei Luke, then maybe but I'm not..."

"Teddie, it's not your fault," Sora informs Teddie.

"Sensei... That's kind of you too but I'm still not that special," Teddie whispers on the verge of tears.

Yosuke enlightens the Teddie, "It's no big deal. I mean we weren't expecting much rom you in the first place and about you being a Shadow, we pretty much figured you were something like that anyway."

"Huh... What! What are you saying?" Teddie questions his eyes wide before grumbling and complaining, "Here I am, pouring my heart out to you and you say you thought I was something like that anyway! No normal person would think such a pretty bear could really be a Shadow!"

"I completely agree with my man, Ted," Luke announces before scolding Yosuke, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You both are annoying as each other, you know?" Yosuke sighs.

"Meh, I'll accept that. However... What's wrong with being a Shadow? Your my kick-ass awesome Shadow who developed his own distinct personality, remember?" Luke then helpfully reminds Teddie.

"Yeah, what's the problem with Shadow?" Kanji questions Teddie.

"It's true that you may have been born that way but you now posses the power of Persona. A Shadow is suppressed power... Once controlled by the ego, it becomes a Persona... Doesn't it follow, then, that you must have developed an ego? Whether the ego masters its Shadow or the Shadow awakens to its ego... The only difference I see is the order in which the process occurred," Naoto reasons about Teddie.

"Luke, you just had to be different and have a nice Shadow non-violent," Sora muses.

"Yep, Teddie's practically human now," Luke nods.

"I... I'm that same as humans?" Teddie questions.

"You keep trying to figure out who you are, just like all of us here expect for Luke who just got luckily and got the Wild Card power... You can't do much on your own... You really aren't that special... See? What's so different between you and us?" Yosuke informs Teddie making Teddie burst into tears.

"You're crying? Boy, this is embarrassing considering your kinda like my twin now or something like that," Luke mutters blushing a tad but attempts to hide it by lowering his white hoodie over his face.

"Thank-thank... Thank you... I, I'm so glad... I met you guys," Teddie sobs.

"The rest of us were pretty much a group of misfits to begin with too, right? You fit right in, man," Yosuke reassures the bear.

"That sounds about right," Luke concludes.

"I beg your pardon? Who are you calling a misfit?" Naoto asks Yosuke frowning at idea.

"Isn't that just you and Luke-senpai who are the misfits?" Riku points out.

"I accept that title," Luke announces leaning back and yawning.

Yosuke however doesn't accept it and cringes, "Hey... That's not something a detective would say or an idol, either!"

Everyone but Luke laughs before Luke tells off Teddie, "Geez... Stop crying already... You came from me technically... So stop embarrassing me... Now's not the time for tears, Ted. Toughen up, will ya?"

"Okay, Sensei! I'll make you proud! You're the reason I even exist after all," Teddie sniffs and stops crying prior cheering that.

"We are going to have to do a lot of work on you, aren't we?" Luke realizes.

"Shouldn't we tell Teddie what he missed about the case while he was gone?" Sora then suggests before the group goes off on their legendary tangents.

"Probably," Luke shrugs prior to saying, "Yosuke, your up."

"Thanks... Anyway, Ted. While you were done, we figured out murdered the announcer and Senpai. It was Adachi," Yosuke tells Teddie who had only just regathered himself.

"Huh? Adachi! That total goofball? Whoa... I didn't notice at all. Looks like I'm pretty blind to that sorta thing," Teddie exclaims his eyes going wide once again.

"You weren't the only one who was fooled... We looked in the TV world for him, he's there but we can't pin point his location," Sora reveals.

Teddie laments, "Hmm but you all know him... If you can't find someone like that, I don't think I can help you..."

"Like I said, we're not expecting much from ya," Yosuke reminds Teddie.

"Hey!" Teddie complains.

Kanji interrupts, "The main thing is, it's hard to get pumped about this without someone nice and fuzzy around."

"Yeah despite your faults, ditto," Riku adds.

"Ah... Oh, okay... Thanks, guys," Teddie slowly nods.

"No problem, it's good to have back," Sora assures him.

Yosuke advises, "Alright, now that the band's back together, let's take it from the top starting tomorrow!"

"It's been a while but I'll do my best to look for him too! Leave it to fuzzy!" Teddie beams.

"Let's all go home and get some rest now. Especially you, Riku... I'm sorry to make you work so hard today," Sora apologizes putting a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"It's okay... As long as I get a kiss from you, I'll think I'd be fine," Riku flirts.

"His flirting again... But yet no one is hitting him... Oh come now!" Yosuke complains.

"Fine," Sora rolls her eyes but then closes them before lightly kissing Riku, "There, are you happy now?"

"Yes, let's go back to the TV now!" Riku smirks.

"No," Sora orders with authority so Riku reluctantly agrees.

The next day after, the protagonists and the rest of the Investigation Team including Teddie go to the TV world's entrance. Sora in her role as the team's leader asks, "Teddie, can you try locating Adachi-san for us?"

"I'll give it a try but if Riku-kun couldn't find him, I really doubt someone with a dried-up nose like me will be much help," Teddie worries.

"Oh come on, Ted. Don't say that," Luke tells him.

"Hmm... Mmm..." Teddie hums as he attempts to search for Adachi. Teddie reveals after few moments, "I do smell Adachy-baby in here but the fog is completely covering up his scent..."

Luke cringes at the nickname, "Adachy-baby? Seriously..."

"Teddie... You can't do it either?" Sora laments looking absolutely sorrowful as she gazes at Teddie her eyes full of sadness.

"Sensei! Sensei Sora, when... When you look at me with those eyes... I get this feeling... I've gotta sniff him out no matter what! This is my time to shine!" Teddie determines getting motivated prior to trying to find Adachi once again, "Mm... Hr-mm..."

"You can do it, Ted," Luke encourages.

After a few minutes Teddie exclaims, "Ooh, I'm getting something!"

"We believe in you," Sora declares as a golden aura surrounds the bear who roars.

"Ah, his power level is increasing again," Luke notes applauding Teddie.

"Teddie?" Yukiko asks feeling concerned.

Yosuke then tells Teddie off as the bear suddenly starts wandering around, "Hey quit wandering around! You better not flake out on us again."

Teddie suddenly stops saying, "Huh? I sense it from... This-a-way."

"Good boy, Ted," Luke praises Teddie patting his head.

"Yay! Sensei's proud!" Teddie beams.

"Is it Adachi?" Kanji questions.

"Ah-ugh... Umm-mmm... How do I put it," Teddie mumbles prior to admitting, "It's kinda hazy but at the same time, it feels like I've got a whooper on the line..."

"I don't get it," Riku cringes.

"Are going fishing now? Did I miss a memo?" Luke puzzles.

"Very suspicious... This definitely smells but that's weird," Teddie pays no notice of Luke as is the custom.

Sora speaks up to ask, "What's weird?"

"If I remember right, that's where Sensei Sora, Sensei Luke, Yosuke and Chie-chan came from when I met them for the first time," Teddie answers gesturing to a direction.

"When we first... Where was that?" Yosuke asks.

"Creepy room with a noose in it," Luke drops a hint.

Yosuke figures it out, "Oh... You mean that creepy-ass room where all the faces on the posters were cut out?"

"Yep... There's someone there!" Teddie confirms.

"Teddie, good work," Riku comments.

"Yay! Go Teddie! You did amazing!" Sora beams hugging Teddie briefly.

Teddie blushes, "It... It was just dumb luck... It's because that's where I first sensed my two Sensei and the others...That's why it kinda smelled over there..."

"Oh, I see," Chie nods.

"That's kinda sweet," Sora remarks with a smile.

"Huh? Didn't you just say it smelled?" Luke questions Teddie.

"Wasn't that the room where Yosuke had to go to the bathroom and," Chie begins to talk making Yosuke go pale.

Riku interrupts, "Huh? You saying... You're saying he peed his pants there?"

Yukiko shudders, "E-Ew! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Oh, you lie so bad ! Satonaka, I did not piss my pants! Chie! Quit spreading random rumours about stuff like that!" Yosuke snaps at Chie.

"Uh, I'm girlfriend it's my job to tell embarrassing stories, though...However it happened so long ago... My memory is kinda fuzzy so... I'm probably mistaken," Chie concludes.

"You are mistaken... Yosuke did not pee his pants," Sora informs.

"Thank you, partner," Yosuke tells her.

"No problem, partner," Sora replies with a nod.

"Why do you two call each other partner?" Naoto inquires.

"No clue... I just said it once and it kinda stuck. I'm like our leader's advisor then Luke's second in command and at same level as me," Yosuke explains.

"Right," Naoto sighs not really feeling satisfied by the answer.

"Okay guys, enough fuzziness! Follow me, the master of fuzzy logic!" Teddie interrupts before the group can get distracted again.

"Uh-huh," Luke grimaces as Teddie giggles.

Yukiko bursts into a laughter fit causing Chie to chuckles a bit, "Ha-aha, I haven't heard you crack up in a while, Yukiko... Though I really wonder sometimes about your sense of 'humour.' It's worrying.."

Luke announces with a deep sigh of relief, "Comic relief guy's finally back... Thank god, I don't have to try being that anymore."

Yukiko giggles at Luke's comment making him smiles and unconsciously blush and say aloud, "Oh, Yukiko... You're so cute and adorable when you laugh... It's one of the things I really love about you, my dear Yukiko..."

Yukiko stops laughing and blushes hugging Luke, "Really? Luke, wow! You do have a wonderful soft side!"

"Why are you saying that?" Luke puzzles.

"You said you thought Yukiko-chan was cute and that you love her," Sora points out.

Luke panics and blushes so he hides his face with his hoodie, "Huh? I didn't say... When did I... Oh, hell! I didn't know I said that out loud!"

"Sensei Luke's come a long way, huh?" Teddie notices.

"Yeah, he's a lot open now... I think he lets his guard down with us now," Yosuke realizes.

"Let's go catch the killer, now," Sora puts the group back on track.

The Investigation Team swiftly make their way to the room in the TV World where the posters of Misuzu Hiiragi were found all that time ago. A familiar voice is heard of someone who could only be, Tohru Adachi, "That damn whore... I noticed her first but she just had to run off and have an affair..."

Adachi himself then is finally seen standing in the room facing away from the group.

Sora calls out to him "Adachi-san!"

"Who's there?" Adachi questions making a furious face as he whirls to face them.

"Yo, it's Investigation Team... In the flesh," Luke announces with a bow.

"Oh... It's you guys. You're very persistent," Adachi notes with a twisted grin.

"And you're probably a psychopath. I prefer persistent," Luke argues.

"Give it up! Adachi-san, turn yourself in!" Sora pleads with conflicting feelings as she still thinks of Adachi as someone who was her friend.

Adachi just keeps smirking and shrugs, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Really?" Luke remarks crossing his arms.

"You're not lying your way out of this one damn it! Just being here proves it! Answer us! You're the one who threw Ms Yamano into the TV, aren't you?" Yosuke accuses Adachi.

Adachi laughs in a matter of fact tone, "It was an accident. She started struggling... What else was I supposed to do?"

"Ah... I don't know to answer that," Luke mentions.

"I called her out to the lobby because I wanted to ask her something and then she started getting hysterical on me," Adachi face distorted in rage as he explains in a controlled tone.

Sora then staggers a bit as a vision plays across her senses but thankfully Riku and Luke manage to catch her. Luke frowns with concern asking her, "Sora, you okay?"

Sora however this time doesn't appear to hear Luke her eyes becoming glassy. Adachi blinks rapidly demanding to know, "What she doing! What's going on?"

"She's having a vision... Sora is psychic. She can see the past, present and future on the rare occasion as you may recall," Luke explains.

Adachi eyes widen with surprise but he grins with amusement.

_In Sora's vision she sees, a woman whom she knows as Mayumi Yamano standing in the Amagi Inn's lobby she is facing Adachi. Ms Yamano appears to be young woman with short black hair and brown eyes. Her clothing consists of white collar shirt, black skirt and dark tights. Ms Yamano the announcer asks Adachi, "Who're you and what's this, 'something important,' you called me out here for?"_

_"What they say on the news isn't true, is it? All that talk about you having an affair and whatnot... It's all a lie, right?" Adachi wonders as moves closer to her but Yamano steps backward feeling wary of Adachi._

_"Why do I have to explain myself to you?" Yamano makes a valid point._

_Adachi frowns and steps closer Yamano but she backs away more. Adachi notes, "I see... So you don't deny it. You caught my eye but it turns out you're another worthless whore..." _

_Yamano feels confronted and steps further away from Adachi warning him, "What's wrong with you? Don't... Don't make me call for help!"_

_"Ugh, shut up, shut up, shut up," Adachi orders his face growing contorted but he then smirks like a mad man, "I think you need to see what it's like to fear for your life... It'll get your heard straight."_

_"What... What're you going to do?" Ms Yamano questions backing up even further away from Adachi to the TV cabinet behind her._

_Adachi violently grabs and tries to rip her clothes off in an attempt to rape her but Yamano struggles against Adachi causing him to accidentally push her into the TV. _

_The vision turns black and all that can be heard is Mayumi Yamano screaming in fear as she falls into the TV world. The vision flickers back on, showing Adachi now alone in the room. Adachi is shell-shocked as he gaps at the TV he just pushed Mayumi Yamano in when he was attempting to assault her, "She... She fell in..."_

_Adachi then cracks up laughing, "Ha... Ha-aha-aha-ha... Wow... So people can go completely inside..."_

_The vision then dissipates and Sora awaken back from her psychic spell. _Her eyes flashing an odd colour but they return to their usual blue quickly enough.

Sora then explains what she saw in her vision after Adachi prompts her too which horrifies the team completely as they hear what Adachi did.

"So that's what I saw," Sora concludes.

Adachi notes, "Good thing for me no one else was around there in the middle of night."

"That... That happened in our lobby?" Yukiko gasps her eyes darting downward.

"How did you learn of the MIdnight Channel?" Sora asks Adachi.

"I learned about the Midnight Channel through some rumour but don't worry your pretty little head about it. I heard a lot of fishy stories like that on the force but it was pure coincidence that I touched the screen and discovered my power. I burst out laughing when I found out. I knew right away that this was going to be interesting!" Adachi explains.

"So you tested it out on Mayumi Yamano," Yosuke assumes.

Adachi counters, "Nah, it was nothing like that. I'm a very sincere fellow. I was just trying to punish the stupid whore a little for betraying me. Yeah, putting them inside the TV was never the plan... But Ya know, both Mayumi and that dippy high school girl struggled for no reason..."

"Of course they struggled you tried to ra..." Sora stops herself unable to finish her sentence and closes her eyes tightly.

"Then you were responsible for Saki-senpai's death!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Saki? Oh yeah... Her name was Saki Konishi... Or something like that. At first, I just called her in 'cause of work-related stuff. Her being the one who found Mayumi's body and all. And naturally, if there was any chance she'd seen something, I'd need to know, right? So I was all set to be a nice guy to her and then that whore..." Adachi mentions apathetically but blinks and smiles when he notices that Sora's eyes have once again have became glazed. Adachi announces, "I'll leave the boring telling bit to Sora once she's back."

Luke gasps feeling concern increase within him, "Again? Another vision..."

_In this vision which Sora Setsuna Narukami beholds with her prophetical powers, Saki Konishi dressed in her Yasogami High uniform standing in the same interrogation room Luke and Sora were in just the other night. Saki Konishi looks fumed with someone presumably the detective Adachi. Saki demands to know with one arm folded across her body in a defensive manner, "What's this about, anyways? Didn't you call me in for more questions?_

_"Well, we'll get to that but you know, I saw you this afternoon," Adachi reveals approaching her causing her to instinctually take a few backward steps._

_"Huh? What are you..." Saki attempts to ask but she takes a sharp breath Adachi basically pushes her back towards the small TV in the room and he grabs both her shoulders._

_"You were getting pretty cozy with that Namatame," Adachi mentions before trying to make a move on her and forcibly kiss her._

_Saki is horrified and angry she pushes Adachi away from her and slaps him as he attempts to reach to pull at her top. Adachi grins manically before his face distorts, "Huh... So I'm not good enough for you? Well, I know how to deal with girls like you..."_

_Saki looks panicked and terrified shouting, "No... NO!" _

_Adachi grabs her by the head and shoves her into the small TV without a care. Adachi then frowns grumbling to himself, "God, these high school girls today. This world's gone straight to hell. When I was in school, I wasn't allowed to do anything but study my ass off. I was supposed to be the best of the best and instead they stick me in the boonies but I guess I got this sweet power to make up for it."_

_Adachi slowly grins saying aloud after chuckling, "Life's not so bad after all." Adachi then shoves his own head into the TV and tells Saki, "Get on your knees and beg and maybe I'll let you out!"_

_Adachi then pulls his head back and walks away from the TV scoffing, "Yeah, like that'll happen. As if I'd walk into a deathtrap like that..."_

_Sora shudders hugging herself as the vision ends. _

Once Sora finishes telling what see witnessed in the vision, Luke then points out to Adachi, "Welcome to the deathtrap... It's kinda ironic if you think about. Considering that you're in the TV world."

"Shut up Ashida, you get on my nerves," Adachi requests before to telling Sora with a decidedly creepy tone, "High schools girl unfortunately aren't all as intelligent and hard-working as you are, Sora-chan."

"I don't know what to say to that," Sora mentions her blood turning to ice.

Adachi morbidly reflects, "It was a lot easier the second time. High school girls are thinner, ya know? Lighter."

"You son of a!" Yosuke shouts.

Adachi interrupts, "C'mon, gimme a break. I didn't know it was dangerous inside the TV. It's not like I was trying to kill them."

"Dude, you called the place a death trap so technically you knew... Moron," Luke remarks.

Adachi opts to ignore Luke which is a big surprise, not... Adachi says about his victims that, "I mean, I'm sure they hit on Namatme, Not the other way around. A council secretary will one day rise to public office himself. Mayumi and that high schooler were just gold digging. They got exactly what they deserved. I didn't do anything wrong at all."

"Shut the hell up! You knew from what happened to Mayumi Yamano that people die in here!" Yosuke snaps at him.

Adachi sighs and shrugs, "So what if I knew?"

"Wow... Hell, you're insane," Luke realizes.

"Adachi-san! You're sick... You're very, very sick... You need to get some help... You need to turn yourself in... Right now," Sora pleads Adachi between shuddering breaths.

"Please don't beg, it's not going to happen," Adachi scoffs.

"Who else did you kill?" Sora accuses him.

"It's hard to imagine you'd just stopped killing... Look, dude... You must have killed someone else, right?" Luke clarifies her question for Adachi.

Adachi answers with a careless air about it all, "No one. You already know it was Namatme who did the rest. He called the police in the middle of the night, just after they found that Saki girl's body. The rest of the force had their hands full with the double homicide and it happened that I was the one who took the call."

"Namatame said the police refused to take him seriously... You were responsible for that, then," Naoto reasons adjusting her blue glasses.

"Oh quite the country. If anyone else had taken the call, sure but I actually did believe him, ya know?" Adachi counters.

"Heh... I suppose that makes sense," Luke realizes.

"Since our Sora-chan, here doesn't appear to be having another vision allow me to tell the flashback, hm?" Adachi reasons prior to recalling the phone he had with Namatame all that time ago, "I remember saying to Namatame after he talked; 'huh... That's the pattern to the two death so far and now you're seeing a girl in a kimono on that weird program and you think she'll die too. Is that right?' Namatame remained silent so I asked him, 'Namatame-san... Do you seriously expect us to believe something like that?' The fool of course protested as expected..." Adachi pauses before mockingly parodying Namatame and what he said all that time ago, "Namatame blubbered; 'but, but... It's true! If there's any way the police can protect her...' Heh, he was so moronic to think that."

Adachi shakes his head and smirks as he continues his tale, "All I did nest was that I told him the truth, 'listen... There's no way the police are going to make a move based on a fantasy story like that.' I had to chuckle and snigger a bit, though. It sounded so interesting to hear from him. Someone else who could put their hand through the TV. So, then I suggested to that idiot Namatame mockingly that, 'Oh, I have an idea! If you really want to save her that much... Why not do it yourself? Like... you could could shelter her somewhere. Some place where no one could find her. Save her yourself... You can do it.' Then I hanged up but man... That Namatame was eating it all up like if it was the best thing he had heard... That idiot... It's really his fault for being so easily manipulated, you know? I just planted the seed he's the one who made it grow!"

Adachi then chuckles, "Isn't that amazing? Of all the people who could've received Namatame's call, it ended up being me. Talk about luck!"

"It was more more on the side of misfortune I think," Sora mumbles with frown.

"All I did was give him a little push and he completely bought into his vision of this world. The more people you guys saved, the more he'd kidnap... Heh, Sora's intervention in the kid detective's kidnapping was unexpected but at least I finally understand why, though. However I don't mind you having a few extra scars, Sora-chan... Ha, knowing what you did last year you probably wanted to die! Ha-aha! Don't look so surprised! I read your file, I'm not a moron... Anyhow, both sides had the best of intentions, so the game of cat and mouse would never end... Ha-aha, it was awesome," Adachi points out.

Sora flinches hugging her arm warmer covered arms to her chest trembling so Riku brings her close to him as he and the others scowl at Adachi.

Kanji exclaims, "You gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Why... What reasons could you have for doing that!" Yukiko passionately questions.

"He's the stereotypical standard genius sociopath. He's vaguely on his way to become another Ted Bundy," Luke comments feeling snappy and eager to annoy Adachi the man he once thought of as a friend.

"I know that's meant to be insulting but I... I'll take it as a compliment. As to reason? For me... I had none, really. I could do it, that's all and it was fun... After all as the red eyed albino foreigner said, I'm a sociopath and a little bit of a psycho path. I guess that's my eason?" Adachi shrugs and smiles.

"Oh god... I feel like I'm going throw up," Sora gags and swallows to stop herself.

"You... You murdered people just for the fun of it!" Chie expresses her horror about the possibly the worst cop in Inaba.

"C'mon... All I did was put people in here. I didn't murder them. I'm just a little anti-social that's all and Namatame did most of it. I had nothing to do with any of you," Adachi concludes holding his palms up as if to show they are clean of any guilt.

"You're just dodging the blame!" Kanji yells at the detective/murder.

Adachi just smirks questioning, "Yeah? Then how would you prove it? 'He put people inside TVs?' Ha-ha, you think the police are that stupid?"

Teddie growls, "Gr-rr, what a jerk-wad!"

"Hmm... We could just dragged Adachi out then give the police a demonstration using Adachi as the test dummy... I'm sure he won't mind," Luke muses whispering to Sora as Adachi goes on about something.

Sora shakes her head as whispers back to Luke, "After what I also did to Namatame... No I don't think I could hurt someone like that. Adachi probably live but I don't want anyone to get hurt. I want to solve this whole thing peacefully otherwise... Both parties will get hurt and I don't want to fight a battle if I can avoid it. It'll be best for everyone if we get Adachi to hand himself in. We must be able capture him peacefully without anyone getting injured in process. There should be some way he can talk him into doing what is right."

"Wow... You're completely against violence now?" Luke questions her.

"Yes... This matter is not about me. It's about doing what is morally right and just for the everyone. I feel betrayed but Adachi was my friend. I can't hurt him if I chance at avoiding such a fate," Sora explains.

Adachi meanwhile is confessing to the team, "I do admit, though. I never thought you guys would manage to track me down. I like that. Games like this gotta have surprises or they get boring fast."

_Hey, breaking the fourth wall's mine and Ted's thing... Don't steal our material, _Luke silently complains in his head.

"It's like when I dealt with that Kubo kid. That was fun, too," Adachi admits.

"Thought you might of pushed the kid in... Since Kubo obviously wasn't the killer of all the victims and he only killed Mr Morooka without using the TV," Luke comments with a yawn.

"Luke-kun's really out to annoy this Adachi, isn't he?" Riku asks Sora.

"Yes, he feels betrayed and he's angry. This is how Luke vents his anger," Sora explains.

"In short, it appears that Mitsuo Kubo had not the ability to enter TV. In fact, he was thrown in by you... Am I correct?" Naoto asks Adachi while clarifying what Luke said.

"It had been a while since I last put someone inside the TV, so I really got a kick out of that one," Adachi enlightens them.

"Why did you do that and how come Mitsuo didn't say anything about you?" Chie demands sounding to be on the verge of tears.

"Ha-ha, you think that didn't occur to me before I did it? C'mon, I'm a detective. I led him through to a room at station with a TV, switched off the lights and did it quick while he was still startled. As long as he didn't see me push him in and no one else did either, no one would believe him... Even if he survived. Of course, I don't think the Kubo kid ever figured out what happened, ha-aha," Adachi reveals.

"Wait, the police station?" Yosuke inquires feeling confused.

"Yeah... He turned himself in pretty quick, actually. This was back we didn't even know enough to issue a search warrant but the other officers decided it was just a prank, so they pawned him off on me. I didn't blame them... I mean, a kid coming and saying, 'I did it all! It was me?' Who believe him? But it looked bad... I didn't think anyone would come forward and take the blame for all the incidents. The police were desperate to pin it on anyone... If this kid really did it, they might have announced the case was closed and if that happened, Namatame would stop, 'saving,' people. I couldn't let that happen or the game would be over." Adachi replies but then adds, "That's why I told the others I sent him home. I came up with the idea to put him inside the TV on the spot."

"The game would be over... You threw him in just so your fun wouldn't end!" Yukiko then exclaims with her disgust at the concept clear.

"You gotta have some excitement in life, don't you agree?" Adachi challenges.

"Ah, I think you're becoming a generic bond villain now... You know, ranting on about how you did everything and confesses to all your crimes," Luke responds.

Adachi complains, "Shut up, Ashida-kun... You guys always put your foot in it, again and again... You ruined my fun. Thanks to you lot, Kubo was arrested again and everyone acted like he was the true culprit behind it all. Tch... Couldn't they see how badly he copied the crime scene?"

_They probably couldn't as you know... They aren't murders like you!_ Luke silently snaps.

Adachi scoffs feeling above it all, "It worked out in the end, though, because good old Namatame kept saving people. I guess he guy started to develop some kinda messiah complex, huh? What an idiot."

"This is all a game to you," Sora realizes with great alarm.

"Meh," Adachi shrugs taking a page out of Sora's book.

"How dare you murder people... Murder Saki-senpai for such a stupid reason! You jerk... I'll never forgive you!" Yosuke scolds Adachi.

"You can keep your forgiveness. Our world will probably become just like this place soon enough anyways," Adachi replies.

"Huh? How do you know that! Do know what's happening?" Sora exclaims.

Adachi announces, "Didn't you notice? The fog's leaking out. Everything on that side's pretty much screwed... The two worlds will merge soon and then there'll be no difference no, 'sides,' anymore."

"How the hell does Adachi know all this?" Luke puzzles putting his head to one side.

Kanji questions about Adachi's work, "What... What the hell's he talking about?"

Teddie and Riku the step forward sensing something important about this Adachi.

"Riku? Teddie? What is it?" Sora wonders.

Riku's eyes widen as he reveals to the group, "This isn't his real body... The real Adachi is somewhere else."

"So this is his Shadow?" Luke questions.

"Maybe but this guy feel different from an ordinary Shadow... It doesn't seem like he's going berserk," Teddie explains.

_What the hell is going on here! _Sora frets gulping as she ponders over the information.

Luke however remarks, "So that's why you were doing your reveal all speech. So, dude, how long since you been able to do the whole bilocation thing?"

Adachi happily declares, "Wow, you can tell that much? This me is just around to greet you guys and thank you for wasting your time by chasing me in here. I'd say this world has taken a real shine to me... I feel like it's given me everything I've ever wanted and the monsters don't attack me at all. Maybe they can tell we have the same goal?"

"The Shadows' goal?" Yukiko whispers feeling stunned.

"What's going to happen to Inaba?" Sora demands to know her blue eyes aflame.

"By the end of the year, Inaba will disappear completely into the fog. Soon, this place will be reality. I'll be in this world, so if you want me, come and get me," Adachi proclaims.

"Okay which direction are you?" Luke inquires.

Adachi ignores him, "This world has a mind of its own. We'll see which of us it favors."

"You go on a bit don't you," Luke notes yawning.

"You interrupting me every five seconds is not helping the matter... Anyway, soon Inaba will be gone so it's better for me to be here," Adachi smirks.

"It's about time you shut the hell up. We'll finish this right now!" Kanji interjects before trying to punch the 'fake?' Adachi.

"Of course, he bloody has to disappear," Luke complains as the Adachi in front of them disappears into thin air when Kanji punches it.

Adachi's voice scoffs, "What a chump. Didn't I just tell you the real me is somewhere else? I'll be expecting you all... We'll put an end to this."

"Get back here, you!" Chie commands.

Sora sighs with sense of regret, "Adachi... Why? Why did you turn into this? Why didn't I see the real you... I should have known that my odd feeling about you was something not to be ignored..."

"It's not fault... He's killer. He tricked all of us," Luke attempts to reassure her.

"Umm, Sora?" Yosuke speaks up.

"Yes, what is it?" Sora responds

"That stuff about the world's mind and how this place will become our reality... Was he serious?" Yosuke anxiously inquires.

"Perhaps... Nothings for certain," Sora answers.

"The rest of his confessions were consistent. We'd best proceed under the assumption that it's no lie," Naoto advices.

"It felt like... He's gained some strong power after coming here," Riku informs the team on his observations about Adachi.

"Not only that... Maybe he got taken over by that power," Teddie adds.

"What you're not saying Adachi got a Persona, are you? 'Cause that'll be terribly ridiculous and kinda wrong," Luke remarks.

"I'm pretty sure someone that messed up can't get a Persona, Luke," Yosuke points out.

"So what about what Adachi said about the two worlds becoming one... That's really gonna happen?" Yukiko worries.

Chie adds panicking, "Didn't he say that it would happen by the end of this year! What happens then?"

_We all die, perhaps? That be bad,_ Luke thinks and shudders at the thought.

"I think he means, this world will engulf the human world. The people in town are acting weird. It's like when the Shadows that emerged from people went berserk. If the fog gets even thicker and this town is completely shut off from the outside world... Then, the other side might become full of Shadows, like over here," Teddie theorizes.

Luke swears in English and Sora gasps, "Oh my..."

Riku however exclaims, "You mean, everyone's gonna turn into Shadows!"

"Damn it... Damn that jerk! Why? We went through so much to get here and now it turns out he was pulling our strings this whole time!" Yosuke shouts with absolute outrage.

"Let's put a end this," Sora determines with a grim expression.

Luke nods, "Right..."

"Yeah... It's time we finished this I don't want to feel this way ever again," Yosuke agrees.

"Whoa... What's with the swirling black vortex?" Luke wonders as suddenly out of nowhere a black vortex appears which rips a portal to an unknown place through the very fabric of this room. The gateway formed is rimmed by yellow police tape and a swirling red and black portal is there.

Sora blinks and notes, "That's new..."

"There's a path we can take now," Riku observes.

"Why... Why do we want to go into the swirling portal of certain doom?" Luke wonders.

"I sense Adachi's presence from that direction... He's taunting us," Riku answers.

Sora murmurs trying to keep calm and logical about this, "Hmm..."

"Bring it on! Let's go kick his ass, right now!" Kanji cheers pumping his arm with determination.

"Agreed... Kicking ass time commences," Luke announces leading the group toward the portal until Naoto and Sora stop him and the others.

"Guys... Stop... We can't just rush into this. We need to think before we act. We might fall into a trap otherwise," Sora commands.

Naoto nods prior to advising, "I suggest we prepare ourselves first. We can't let him stab us in the back, ever again... We must face him with all the power at our disposal and defeat him without fail!"

"I'm a little worried what he means, 'by the end of the year...' But now's not the time to freak out! Let's get prepared! Let's get OVER-prepared and leave footprints all over his stupid smug face!" Chie announces.

"Basically, let's get over leveled... I think that's a sweet idea," Luke agrees with her as everyone nods in agreement with Chie.

"I just wish that we didn't have to fight... I wish I wasn't endangering all your lives... I'm sorry. I wish that I wasn't forced to put all of you into this position," Sora laments before silently adding that, _I shouldn't endanger them I don't want them to get hurt. I wish they were safe and that no harm could come to them... Perhaps I should go alone to confront Adachi by myself... That way my friends will not get hurt. That and... I need to speak with to him. There must be a way I can talk to Adachi and convince him to do the right thing and begin to head onto the path to redemption. He was my friend maybe I'll be able to get through to him?_

"Sora-senpai and Luke-senpai, please don't go on alone. I understand that it must hurt, since you both even seemed to have a personal relationship with Adachi," Naoto requests picking up on Sora's mood.

"I won't go alone... I have the ability to but I think it would be careless to face Adachi on my own nevertheless," Luke promises.

"I... I don't know... I... Ugh! Hell, damn it... This is so hard. I trusted Adachi-san and thought he was my friend. When I first met him I had an odd feeling about him but I did grow to like him," Sora admits.

"Maybe that's why," Riku murmurs.

"What's why?" Sora puzzles.

"I feel a presence kind of like yours up ahead. He might be calling to you," Riku reveals his jaw clenched with frustration with the whole situation.

"Huh!" Sora exclaims as she and everyone else in the team are understandably shocked.

"Wait, never mind! Forget I said that! We're all going together, okay?" Riku decides as he put an arm around Sora's shoulders.

Sora reveals moving away from the group a bit, "I just don't know about... I want to go by myself. I want to talk to Adachi on my own and see if we can settle things without violence. I have had enough of violence, I will use it if necessary but I prefer it if we can go about this without anyone getting hurt, again."

"Sis, you're not going without us... That's a foolish idea," Luke reminds her.

"But I," Sora tries to argue.

However Yosuke interrupts her, "Promise us. Promise us that you won't go by yourself."

Sora nods closing her eyes as she feels the group heavy gaze upon her.

That night Sora returns home to Dojima's house. Luke asks her if she wants him to say over but Sora tells him that she needs some time to allow think. Luke nods understanding and tells her to call him if she needs anything at all. Sora is alone in her room that night staring at the TV. Thinking of what her friends said about Adachi calling to her and how they told her not to go by herself but... Sora reflects that, _Adachi might be calling to me and maybe that means that some small part of him might want to do the right thing and turn himself in. Thus I myself go to meet him then... Then maybe I can convince him and maybe I won't have to endanger my friends. Adachi might have put up a false mask to the world but surely he couldn't have live and knew us all without growing at least a little attached to us? Perhaps, no one will get hurt if I go alone? I can't risk my friends lives... I can't bear to see them hurt but... But what if it's a trap and I.. And I die... I, I don't want to die anymore. There was a time when I did but now? Now I have far much to live for. But this is not about me. This is about saving the ones I can care about. I cannot endanger their lives. Adachi is a killer and a rap... There's no way he'll come quietly unless... Unless I can change his mind. Sigh, I'm sorry guys... I know I promised I wouldn't go alone but I... I... I cannot not keep that promise. I must go confront Adachi alone. I will not let them get hurt. If I cannot convince Adachi, I will bring him to justice by force. I'm fully capable of defending myself. I possess two pistols, have intensive gun and martial art training... He will not kill me easily... I will not go down. I must bring Adachi to justice but I must give him a chance at redemption. I will go alone._

Sora sighs rubbing his temples before strapping on her gun holster and equipping her two pistols. Sora then goes to the bathroom, splashes some water on her face and look in the mirror debating when she should leave.

_If I leave now, I'll make it in time before Junes closes,_ Sora determines.

At the electronics department in Junes, Sora walks to the flatscreen the Investigation Team always uses to enter the TV world. Sora glances around to see if any of the others are here and if she was followed. Sora concludes that she wasn't and she enters the TV without hesitation nor did she look back. She knew that if she enters the TV without either Luke or Teddie that she'll be struck there but she goes in anyway determined to do what she believes is right.

When Sora walks into the creepy room in the TV world that has the posters and the portal to where Adachi is in it, she looks around and notes that it's eerily quiet. There is no sign of Adachi in the room as well. Sora takes a deep breath and moves toward the portal but it suddenly disappears in a burst of light. It's replaced by a glass window and curtains.

"Huh? The entrance portal disappeared," Sora gasps aloud taking few steps back.

Sora then freezes when she hears Adachi's familiar voice coming from behind her and it tells her, "This is a problem."

Sora whirls around ready to face but blinks in confusion where she there is no one there. There is however a clicking sound that makes Sora realize that, "You're behind me, aren't you? And you have a gun to pointed to my head."

Adachi however just asks her with smile, "Why didn't you bring the rest of 'em? You're such a party poop-er. You couldn't even bring your wannabe detective friend or that brat Luke Ashida?"

"I came by myself... I need to talk to you," Sora answers calmly without flinching a muscle.

"To... What, change my mind?" Adachi questions.

"Yes... To settle this without violence. Please, go to the police and hand yourself in. That way no one has to get hurt," Sora responds resisting the urge to spin around knock the guy out for the count with a spinning heel kick to the temple.

"Don't kid yourself," Adachi scolds her before lowering his gun and moving away from her.

Sora spins around to see nothing but thin air, "What the..."

Sora then hears the sound of chair creaking thus she turns her head to see Adachi sitting on a chair backwards leaning nonchalantly on the back of it. _Wow... Adachi is faster than Luke... Damn it! This is not good news, _Sora realizes.

"Your whole gang should be here. You know, work together, beat the bad guy. Friendship, effort, victory... You guys love that stuff," Adachi points out out to Sora Narukami with his gun some kind of magnum pistol still in his hand.

Sora pleads turning to Adachi with her hand on her heart, "I believed in you... You were my friend once, Adachi-san. You must see that things will not end well if you don't turn yourself in... You must do the right thing, this time. Please, will you reconsider?"

"Huh? Why would I? Didn't you hear what I just said or maybe you heard, but you didn't understand?" Adachi questions with a dark and rough quality to his voice.

Sora remains silent without losing composure as Adachi stands up from the chair and takes a step toward her adding, "Well?"

"I heard you... However you hadn't exactly said no yet either so... Please think about doing what is right. I don't want anyone to get hurt. You must understand and stop this nonsense. You have good inside you... Please, listen to that part of you, Adachi-san. Turn yourself in," Sora tells him whilst keeping a wary eye on Adachi eyes which will betray his thoughts before his body does.

"I don't have anything to say to YOU. If crimes could be solved by appealing to morality, we wouldn't need the police! The person you believed in was a version of me who only existed in your head," Adachi informs her.

"I trusted you and you betrayed me,... It was very cruel of you to do so, you know? I thought you were my friend! Why did you have to be this?" Sora questions him looking him straight in his eyes with her own blue eyes.

Adachi argues, "You decided on your own to believe in me and that decision betrayed you, Why complain about it to me?"

"Is that what you'll tell Dojima?" Sora inquires hoping that Adachi's friendship with her uncle is not entirely made up of lies.

Adachi keeps his face expressionless, "You say the dumbest things."

"Do I? Really, Adachi?" Sora questions raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's people like you who come to me alone, naively thinking you can, 'turn me around,' that piss me off the most," Adachi informs her.

"At least I'm trying to do the right thing... I cannot jump to violence again," Sora counters.

Adachi ignores her and raises his gun at her saying, "What do you think will happen if I shoot you?"

Sora's first thought is that, It will hurt a great deal. However Sora takes a slow deep breath prior to taking a gamble trusting that even Adachi's false friendship with her would have at least influenced him enough to hesitate, "You can't shoot me."

"Wow, very optimistic! Is your brain rotting or something?" Adachi inquires as a grin creeps across his face.

"I'm fine..." Sora determines as Adachi pulls the trigger of his old fashioned gun.

Sora doesn't even bat an eyelid as a bullet comes flying and crashes into the glass window behind her. However the bullet did brushes pass her ear and causing her iridescent white/gray/cream hair styled in a ponytail to rustle slightly as well. Sora notes the unpleasant and pungent scent of gun powder lingering in the air.

_That was really close, _Sora comments fear tugging at her but she remains determined not to let Adachi win so she hides her fear as Adachi walks closer to her.

"Do you get it now? We're done talking," Adachi enlightens her pointing his gun at her head once again although this time he is less likely to miss as he is a lot closer.

Sora's hands itch to whip out her pistols that she has hidden under her gray pleated skirt that she wearing but she resists the urge and remains stoic in the face of Adachi's threats.

"I won't miss next time," Adachi reminds her.

_I don't believe he can shoot me... He was full out ready to shoot me before but he hesitated at the last second. However I don't think I can talk to Adachi anymore, I can't trust my voice and if I show even an element of weakness to him... Well, I'm a girl. He likes to 'hurt,' girls best. However unlike his other attempts at 'hurting,' people in a particular way, he can't just push me into a TV. We're in the TV world. He might actually go through with it,_ Sora realizes gulping against her better judgement.

Adachi smiles at Sora saying, "Hmm... I just remember. You're quite the beautiful young lady, really despite all your scars. I can see why so many tragic souls fall to the Black Widow. But geez... I hadn't felt like this in awhile. You're quite the little treasure, aren't you? I never really had my way with the other girls but you... You're stuck here, little Sora Narukami. You can't escape me... Sora."

"Damn it.." Sora whispers as bead of sweat dropping from her face. But then she swears as the her social link of the Jester Arcana shatters and reforms turning into a new Arcana. The Hunger Arcana for Luke but for Sora it's name is a little different the Lust Arcana. Adachi takes a step towards Sora with smile playing upon his lips as Sora suddenly feels as if Adachi's eyes are devouring her as he gazes down at her. Sora takes a hesitant step back fear creeping to the surface which Adachi notices with a chuckle.

"I'm not fine," Sora whimpers.

oOo

This social link Arcana change wakes Luke up from his sleep. Luke immediately gets dressed and sprints out the door as fast as he can heading towards Junes. Completely ready to break in if he has too but he meets a friend with connections to Junes.

"Yosuke... Sora... I... I... I'm need to get into the electronics department... She's in there... She went allow... Adachi's a wannabe rapist... She's a girl! Adachi's going... She's like my little sister... Oh, god... The social link arcana changed! It's stinking bloody changed.. That's not supposed to happen! The.. The..." Luke stammers. Luke starts to hyperventile feeling out of his mind with concern.

"Dude. Chill out! It's going to be okay... Sora's a tough girl, remember? She's out leader despite her martyr complex... Sora going to be fine. You're coming to let her out of the TV, right?" Yosuke calms Luke down somewhat.

Luke takes a few deep breath prior to asking, "But... But... How? How are we going to get in! It's closed and..."

"Luke, stop panicking... My dad's the manager. I got keys and I know how to turn the alarms off," Yosuke informs Luke holding up some keys.

"Thank god!" Luke exclaims hugging Yosuke.

"Geez... You must be worried," Yosuke grimaces prompting Luke to realize that he's hugging Yosuke thus Luke lets go and jumps back.

"Wait, why are you here?" Luke questions regaining himself a bit.

"I kind of knew that Sora wouldn't be able to keep her promise about not confronting Adachi on her own," Yosuke grins and answers.

"You know about the social links Sora and I have?" Luke asks him as Yosuke get to work on opening the door.

"Yeah... I'm the Magician Arcana, why are you asking that?" Yosuke worries pausing for a mere moment.

Luke closes his eyes and reveals, "I'm asked that because... Sora and I have a social link with Adachi. It's the Joker Arcana. It's from the Thoth Deck apparently, before you asked. However the link did something really odd just a few minutes ago."

"What did it do?" Yosuke wonders with growing anxiety as he and Luke enter Junes entrance together.

"It changed... I don't know how nor why but... It went from Joker to Hunger Arcana. However I noticed that for Sora the name of the same Arcana is a different antonym, lust. The Lust Arcana... That's not a good sign considering how Adachi is," Luke tells Yosuke.

"Damn it... We better get there quickly and maybe we should call the others," Yosuke freezes but manages to speak. Yosuke then turns the alarms off and turns telling Luke that, "The alarms are all off now... So we can head to the... Luke! Where did you go! You're as bad as bloody Sora!"

It appears as soon Luke knew the alarms were off he ran to the electronic department without Yosuke and enters the TV world.

oOo

Adachi is very close to Sora now as whisper in her ear, "Want me to let you choose?"

"Huh?" Sora questions feeling as if her skin is crawling from just being near him.

"You can go back to your friends and bring them all here or you can die now... But I think you'll like that knowing your habits," Adachi mentions tugging down one of Sora's arm warmers and lightly tracing her scars with his finger.

Sora shudders and tries to not move and inch. Adachi grins widen at her reaction and tells her that, "You know, Sora-chan, if you choose the second option... I think you know what I want to do to you before I kill you... It'll so much fun."

_I actually want to live, thank you very much. I like living, now. Why does someone want only to kill me when I want to live but when... Never mind_, Sora remark silently gulping.

Adachi then pulls down the shoulder strap of Sora's top making her knee him.

"OW!" Adachi yelps and then mutters in confusion, "Um, you're not meant to able to do that. You shouldn't be able to hurt me."

"I can change reality on the rare occasion," Sora shrugs whipping one of her pistols out and aiming it at Adachi. A furious look is upon her face as she steadies her gun by holding onto it with both her hands.

This prompts Adachi to shake himself and regain his composure. Adachi lowers his gun and tells her, "I guess regular revenge is boring, though... I think I'll let you go for today. Let me see where your detective work takes you. It's always good for a laugh."

"Ha-ha, that sounds hilarious," Sora sarcastically remarks lowering her pistol.

Adachi turn swiftly moves back closer to Sora with more speed than she expected catching her off guard. Adachi plays with her top's shoulder part which he accidentally had ripped slightly mutter, "Hm-hm... I like it you're like that. It's more amusing when you think you are in control but in reality you are nothing compared to me... Black Widow."

"Don't touch me," Sora tells him.

Adachi doesn't listen and fiddle with her bra strap saying, "Really? It's not like you can do anything about it, is it?"

Sora promptly grabs him defying his reality's laws and flips him throwing Adachi to the ground with a loud thud. Sora reminds him then, "I said don't touch me..."

"Heh-eh-eh-eh," Adachi chuckles prior to adding as he stand back up, "It worked again! You just like breaking all the rules, don't you?You're so persistent! Look at all that youthful vigor you've got."

"You owe a new top and bra strap... You better pay up," Sora tells him.

"I could do this all day, you... Wait, what's this... Luke's here to come and play hero... Typical," Adachi notices Luke as he arrives just outside the door of the room.

"Sis!" What happened? What the hell did you bloody do, Adachi! If you hurt her, I swear you'll be sentenced by moi to torture so bad that you'll wish you were dead," Luke shouts and then threatens glaring at Adachi after noticing Sora.

Adachi just laughs, "Ha-aha-ha-ha, I've hardly done anything yet to your, 'sis,' as you call her but... Boy, she's more fun than the others... She's feisty and it's enjoyable to watch her squirm. Ha-aha-ha-ha-aha..."

"You little!" Luke starts to snaps but Sora cuts him off.

"Bro... I'm fine... I can handle myself. Adachi, is simply learning the hard way that my reality control powers can hurt he's little illusion," Sora interrupts.

"Thank goodness you're fine but... Sora, sis, don't run off on your own like this again. At least leave me a note. I was so bloody worried, " Luke tells Sora crossing his arms and leaning the door frame.

"Now, Luke's here... I suppose I better run. He's too bloody annoying... He just ruins our fun doesn't he?" Adachi questions Sora picking up a strand of her hair that has came out from behind her ears.

"Don't bloody touch you creep!" Sora orders slapping Adachi's hand away before then telling him, "I choose the option of bringing my friend back with me."

"Oh, you do? Oh, pity," Adachi sighs but smirks taunting her, "Come on, 'leader,' bring all your friends back here."

"Will do," Sora vows looking Adachi dead in the eye.

"When I defeat and kill you all. I'll save you for last and we'll play one final little game together, my Black Widow," Adachi announces to Sora lifting her chin up and he makes a move causing Sora to freeze. However Adachi just moves his head to backward laughing as he disappears, "Well, bye-bye."

Sora stands still a few moment before raising her pistol and shooting a few rounds at the place Adachi was standing to vent her anger.

Sora pant heavily quaking with revulsion and rage. Luke comes over to her with concern clear upon his face. Sora sighs and tell Luke, "It seems Adachi is blocking the entrance portal... We won't be able to after him and maim him."

"I know you were against maiming," Luke comments knowing that asking her if she's okay is not going to go well.

"I am... Damn it. No maiming the... However I assure you that I will at less hurt him a lot before we capture him," Sora tells Luke.

"Agreed... You done with shooting thin air?" Luke asks.

"Yes... You can move freely now," Sora confirms nodding.

Luke frowns and moves to Sora's side asking, "What happened?"

"He just tried to pull my clothes off so kicked him, threaten him with my pistol and then I threw him," Sora answer in a matter of fact tone.

"All in a day's work then?" Luke remarks.

"Uh-huh... I'm sorry. I lied. Still, I just had to try to talk sense into Adachi but as you can see. It didn't work," Sora responds.

"Do you want to go home now?" Luke gently inquires of Sora

Sora trembles tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Yep... Please... I didn't think you'll be here until tomorrow."

"You planned on convincing Adachi to turn himself and then waiting until either Ted or myself arrived to let you, didn't you?" Luke questions her.

"Hmm... Um... Maybe... I knew I couldn't exit the TV without either you or Teddie but I kinda neglected to think this all though that well, didn't I?" Sora realizes.

"Yes, you're an idiot with a martyr complex... You just sacrifice yourself to try and protect others far too often, sis," Luke mutters before hugging Sora tightly.

Sora sniffs and hugs Luke back. After a few moments, Sora asks Luke, "You know, that Adachi wasn't the real him? That was just a double again but... I could hurt him through my reality manipulating powers so jokes on him, right?"

Luke nods and then un-zips his hoodie and pops it on Sora's shoulders saying, "C'mon, sis... Let's get you home."

"Alright... Sorry for not thinking this through... Thank you for letting me out of the TV as well, Bro," Sora tells him hugging the hoodie around herself.

"I haven't let you out yet, there's the remote chance I could change my mind and leave you into here," Luke points out making Sora shake her head and smile.

"Let's come back with our friends and kick some ass," Sora decides as she and Luke walk toward the door.

The protagonists arrive at the TV world entrance where Luke summons the trio of TVs and lets himself and Sora out. They arrive outside the flatscreen to Yosuke waving at them.

"Damn it... Yo, Yosuke... Sorry for running off on ya," Luke apologizes.

"You were telling me off for running off on my own the whole trip back yet you did the exact same thing!" Sora snaps at Luke.

"Ah, maybe," Luke shrugs.

Yosuke shakes his head at them and says, "Welcome back you two."

"Sorry, Yosuke for running off on mine own. I had to at least try to talk Adachi into turning himself in," Sora apologizes bowing her head.

"I told you not to go alone. Though I new you would anyway... You're likely Luke came and got you otherwise you would have been stuck in there," Yosuke scolds her.

"Yes, Yosuke. Sorry, Yosuke. You are right," Sora hangs her head.

"It's okay, I understand," Yosuke reassures her.

"Thank you," Sora tells Yosuke but notices Yosuke staring at her she blinks feeling confused, "Huh?"

"Your top is still all ripped. Yosuke just noticed it," Luke whispers to Sora.

"Oh," Sora gulps and readjusting Luke's hoodie around her shoulders.

Yosuke eyes soften with concern so Luke tells him, "Nothing too bad, happen. All Adachi did was ripped some clothing and teased her. He got kicked and he said ow. He got the short end of the stick."

"I'll keep it a secret from the others and I won't ask about any further detail about Adachi for now," Yosuke decides feeling that Sora doesn't really feel like talking.

"Thank you," Sora tells Yosuke looking downward.

Yosuke then scolds her, "But come on, Sora... You should trust us more."

"You almost gave me a heart-attack, sis," Luke adds.

"Sorry," Sora simply replies.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're safe and good work kicking Adachi," Yosuke brightens.

"Should you lock up now?" Luke wonders.

"Yep... Ahem! 'Attention, customers, it is now closing time, again. Please visit us again tomorrow.' Agreed?" Yosuke announces and the protagonists both nod.

On the 8th of December in the early morning an exhausted Luke gets a phone call for Marie who tells him, "Hello? It's me."

"Hi, Marie," Luke bluntly responds trying not to yawn.

"Look... What are you doing? You know... Come and see me once in a while. I'll ask Margaret to let me leave more often. There, there's somewhere I want to go. I'll be waiting for you," Marie requests of Luke before hanging up.

"Right... Okay," Luke mumbles before going over to Sora's house and checking Sora to see how she is.

Sora assures him she's fine and encourages Luke to go see Marie after school is finished.

On the protagonists' way to school, Sora mentions, "This fog is getting thicker and thicker. It appears that what Adachi said in the TV world might be true."

"Don't worry about Sora... Just focus on getting ready to face Adachi again... We'll go whenever you're ready and the fog... Well, we need to tackle one thing at a time. That alright with you, sis?" Luke assures her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right bro," Sora nods.

That day after school Luke decides to meet up with Marie while Sora chooses to go to drama club with Yasumi Ozawa after running into him.

Sora smiles slightly upon seeing him, "Hi, Yasumi."

"Oh, Sora-chan... Are you going to practice day?" Yasumi inquires.

"Yeah... I'm thinking of going... I completely forgot about it with everything that has been happening lately," Sora nods.

"Okay... Don't worry, Nanako-chan will get better," Yasumi tries to reassure her.

"Yeah, I know. Nanako's a fighter," Sora agrees but sighs heavily afterwards as there is a lot weighing on her mind.

"Umm... Sora? Can you spare some time after practice for me? I know, I know... It's selfish me to ask but... But I really want to spend time with you. I, um... Have something to tell you," Yasumi announces.

"I'll can spare some time after practice for you... No problem," Sora tells him making Yasumi smile with relief.

Sora and Yasumi attend drama club together. Sora is grateful for it as it gives her some time out which she really needed. However Yasumi is mostly just watching the other club members play their roles during the practice. After practice Sora and Yasumi are left being the only ones left in the room.

Yasumi expresses that, "It still makes me sad... Knowing that this is my last day."

"Your last day?" Sora puzzles feeling as if she's missing something.

"I'm thinking about finding answers to the questions I had before. 'Holiday or break,' my name means... What can I do to be the 'holiday of goodness,' from all the bad things in life? What must I do? I hated him... I despised him but he was my one and only dad... He and mum are the ones who gave me life... Then... What can I do for the people who gave me this life? For the people who have supported me?" I've been thinking about it all this time..." Yasumi reveals to Sora who remains silent unsure of what to do or say. Yasumi then continues, "I think I was using acting as way to hide from the world. To me, the plays were where I could live a different life. Where I wouldn't have to look at my own sadness... I don't know what I can do but I'm going to find out. I'm not going to run from my own life anymore. After all, I'm the only person who can live it. So... As of today, I'm quitting the drama club."

"Oh... I'm going to miss seeing you," Sora admits.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner but I know if I had, I would be depending on you. Besides you have far too much on your plate already... I didn't want to burden you. That and if you told me it's okay to quit... I'd stop right there and not make any decisons on my own and sooner or layer... I'd be blaming you for it, even if you only had my best interests at heart. That's why I had to decide myself. I'm sorry and thank you," Yasumi Ozawa explains.

"It's okay," Sora assures him.

"See you did it," Yasumi points out.

"Huh? Oh... Oh, I'm sorry... Ugh! Why am I so predictable?" Sora worries.

"It's fine... Don't worry. I was only teasing you," Yasumi reassures her.

Sora replies relaxing a little, "Thanks, Yasumi-kun."

Yasumi nods but then appears to be anxious as he asks her, "Um... can you take this?"

"Alright," Sora agrees as she receives a annotated script from Yasumi.

"Even if it was my escape from the world, I put my heart into my work. If you can remember what I was like back then, I can carry on even further," Yasumi reasons.

"Of course, I'll remember," Sora promises him.

"Sora-chan... Thank you... For listening to me and supporting me... You gave me the opportunity, to start walking," Yasumi expresses his gratitude to Sora

"Yasumi-kun," Sora whispers feeling very moved by Yasumi's words but frowns slightly when the Sun Arcana social link unfortunately reaches it's limits.

Yasumi takes a step closer to Sora blushing as he tells her, Ya... Ya know... I... I think I have fallen... I've fallen in love with you."

"Huh... What did you say? Yasumi-kun!" Sora exclaims feeling completely off guard.

"Oh, uh... I'll turn around, so if you're going to reject me, just leave the room. That way, I won't have to see you go," Yasumi announces turning his back to her his cheeks still red.

"I... I... Gotta to go... I'm sorry I have a... I have a boyfriend," Sora stammers fleeing the room leaving Yasumi on his own.

"Worth a shot... I knew she had a boyfriend but damn it... I had to try," Yasumi shrugs.

Sora flees running down the school's hallway until she trips and fall over.

Sora winces and sighs. Sora starts to get up when she notices a familiar hand reaching down to her. Sora smiles slightly and lets the owner of that hand help her up. Riku of course is the owner of the hand. Riku smiles asking, "You okay, princess?"

"I'm fine... Now," Sora answers. hugging Riku taking him by surprise but he shrugs and goes with it.

"What happened?" Riku asks his girlfriend after a few moments.

"Yasumi Ozawa just told me he has fallen in love with me... He told me to walk out the door if I rejected him," Sora answers.

"Did you... Did you walk out the door?" Riku inquires.

"I kinda ran out the door... Was that rude?" Sora worries looking up at him.

"No... It was perfect for me... But are sure, you're okay with being my girlfriend? I mean if you have better offers don't worry about me. I'm not that big a catch," Riku starts to go on a bit rambling until Sora shuts him up by kissing him.

Sora blushes red as she reminds Riku, "Shut up already... I love you, remember? There is no one else for me, okay? I love you so much..."

"Sorry, I was rambling on a bit... I got a tad jealous sorry," Riku apologizes rubbing the back of his neck his cheeks going pink.

A small crowd of Riku fan girls glare at Sora as Riku walks her home. Riku and Sora luckily manage to lose Riku's fan girls eventually and Soras slowly reveals to Riku what exactly happened last night. How she went and talked to Adachi. Riku is furious, worried, sad, disappointed, impressed and then furious with her in that order. Sora wonders if he will forgive her for breaking her promise not to go alone. Riku mentions he has already forgiven her but warns her not be so stupid again much to her delight.

When Sora get home she pauses and turns to Riku requesting, "Riku... Can you stay with me for awhile... A lot has happened and I... I don't want to be alone. I'm sorry..."

Riku wonders, "It's alright... I understand... But why don't get Luke-kun to come and be with you?"

"Luke's not you... I mean I love him as a brother but... I need you to be with me right now... I'm the so-called Black Widow... I need to have the person I have fallen in love with in front of my very eyes. I need to know you're safe and that I'm not cursed," Sora reveals.

"Right... Let's go in your room then and sit down," Riku decides hugging his girlfriend by her shoulders. Sora responds with a nod and lift up her hand to his holding it gently.

Riku takes a seat on Sora's couch nest to her saying out of the blue, "Picturing it... It's kinda embarrassing, huh?"

"Is it? What are you talking about?" Sora questions with puzzlement.

"I was just picturing you in this room... It's where you study, where you sleep _and where you get undressed..._" Riku explains in matter of fact manner but adds upon realizing the last part of what he just said, "Aha... Oops. I didn't mean to say that last part."

"What! Riku!" Sora exclaims jumping as little her face turning crimson.

"Er... That was... I didn't mean to say it out loud... I'm sorry. I'm like really, really, ultra sorry, Sora-senpai. Did I say I'm sorry?" Riku stammers surrendering bowing his head, then he blushes and his eyes dart downward feeling ashamed of himself.

Sora giggles, "Er, it's not that bad... You're boyfriend... So I guess you're allow to think like that about me and only me. It's kinda racy, huh?"

He doesn't speak a single word but stares at Sora incredulously prompting her, Sora to respond, "Hey! Riku! Don't be so quite all of a sudden! Why are you staring at me? Stop... Stop just sitting there..."

"Huh? I don't get it... I don't understand. What do you want from me?" Riku questions.

"You jerk! Are you going to make me come out and say it?" Sora questions him right back.

Riku stammers, "I, I, I don't know... I don't know what you mean... Sora!"

"You... You know exactly what I mean," Sora argues blushing crimson.

"Huh? I I, don't though... What are you... OH!" Riku realizes what Sora wants as she climbs onto his lap and kisses him.

"There... I want to make out... Simple? Don't make me do all the work, Riku. I love you but geez... You may act like a big flirt but you so innocent,' Sora complains.

"I can kiss you now?" Riku wonders.

"DUH!" Sora exclaims.

"Why do you suddenly want to kiss me?" Riku wonders.

"A)You're my boyfriend and I'm a teenaged girl. B) You helped me up today, brownie points for you. C) You forgave me. D) I love you," Sora lists.

Riku draws her closer and kisses her. Sora and Riku spend a long time together.

Luke meanwhile was hanging out with Marie for the afternoon. Yukiko and Tsubaki comes by and join Luke. The atmosphere is surprisedly friendly the harem thing somehow works perfectly for Luke. Teddie then shows up exclaiming, "Hmm? Sensei Luke's surrounded by babes! I gotta get me some of that action!"

Yukiko whispers to Luke, "Technically you can get into trouble for everything Teddie does and will do."

"Huh? Why?" Luke wonders.

"Teddie was originally a part of you. Thus his flirtatious ways come from you. Thus technically I can blame you for it," Yukiko whispers back.

"That's not fair... He developed his own personality... I'm not responsible for everything that bear does," Luke argues.

Yukiko counters with a cheeky smile, "I know you're the one who told him what scoring was... So you are still to blame."

"That's... That's true... Bloody hell. You're going to take full advantage of this and turn me into your slave, aren't you?" Luke realizes and Yukiko confirms it with a nod.

"What are you two talking about?" Tsubaki wonders resulting in an awkward conversation for them. However Marie, Tsubaki, Yukiko, Luke and even Teddie despite Luke's objections to him being there have fun in Inaba that afternoon. However Luke gets rid of Teddie as Yukiko and Tsubaki takes him of his hands to go shopping or something.

Marie then takes the chance to ask Luke Ashida, "I want to see your room now... Luke, that's okay, right?"

"Yep, let's go," Luke verifies for Marie causing her to blush.

At Luke's place just next door to Sora's place, Marie is taken to Luke's room where the curtains are closed as Luke finds the fog annoying to look at every morning when he wakes up so he prefer not to see the fog. Inside Luke's room...

"What do you think?" Luke inquires of her as he leans on the door frame.

Marie hums looking around, "Hmm... Heh... Huh..."

"Are you bored, Marie?" Luke asks Marie after a while.

"I'm not bored. It's just that there's a lot of funny stuff here," Marie informs him with a smile.

"Oh, okay," Luke shrugs.

Marie then holds up something that makes Luke blushes and she asks, "What do you use these for?"

"Ah... Uh, um... That's kinda awkward to answer," Luke replies looking away.

"Oh, alright... Tell me about them later, okay?" Marie decide putting the object back in its hiding spot which makes Luke relax again.

"You seem very interested in my room," Luke notes about Marie.

Marie smiles and nods, "Okay... I now have another memory."

"I rather you not tell anyone about that, though," Luke mumbles.

Marie ignores him, "A new memory that doesn't have anything to do with the old me... It really does make me happy..."

"That's all that really matters then," Luke concludes stepping closer to her.

"Look... I couldn't remember anything... I was fretting, anxious... I took it out you on you... I'm sorry," Marie apologizes to Luke for something he doesn't really recall.

"It's cool... How are you feeling now?" Luke wonders touching her arm.

"I'm okay now. Let's make lots of memories," Marie decides.

"I'm happy to do," Luke agrees to the plan.

"Let's make memories so fun, I won't care about the past anymore," Marie requests.

"Leave it me," Luke announces.

"Well, yeah. I can't do it without you," Marie giggles but suggests to him with a wicked smile, "So... You'd better lead the way."

"I will," Luke promises liking the way things are going but then realizes that, maybe Teddie does take after me... Damn it! Teddie why? Oh, well... I should have fun now and enjoy the moment I get to have with Marie.

Marie then hands Luke her bamboo comb saying, "Oh yeah... Here."

"Your comb? You're giving this to me... Seriously?" Luke questions.

"I don't need to worry anymore... So Luke, I'm giving this to you," Marie answers him placing the old bamboo comb of her into his finger and tenderly folding his fingers over it.

"Thank you... Marie," Luke expresses his gratitude understanding and recognizing that this means a lot to Marie.

"Finding my memories, making new ones... Either way, I'll be with you, right? So... I want you to have my comb," Marie reasons as the Aeon Arcana social link maxes out.

"Marie's max is a infinity times amount better than Adachi's maximum rank," Luke decides.

"People see what they want to see and believe what they want to believe but I know you're different. No matter how thick the fog is, even if you get lost in it or if you're misguided by lies and illusions... I know you can find, 'the truth.' Luke, I'm cheering for you," Marie opts to assure Luke making him blush slightly.

"Yep... Thank you... It means a lot to hear that," Luke tells her feeling that whatever obstacles come his way and no matter what happens that everything will be okay.

"So... What do we do? You're going to make new memories with me, right? Memories of the two of us," Marie inquires her cheek going pink.

"Yes, I am... I can assure you of that," Luke smirks prior to sweeping Marie off her feet and into his arms. Marie giggles before turns silent as Luke leans down to kiss her.

"Can you... Um, what's it called? Um... Aha! Can you kiss me again?" Marie wonders.

"Of course but I'll think we'll be here for awhile so take a deep breath," Luke suggests as he leans down and kisses her again much to her delight.

They spend a long amount of time together.

The following day, Luke is walking to school with Yukiko who mentions to him, "It's finally time to fight the real culprit."

"Uh-huh... Sora called me this morning and said we should go to Junes to have a meeting after school... She called you too right?" Luke confirms.

"Yes, she did... She seems a lot happy for some odd reason," Yukiko replies.

"I noticed that... I'm sure why though... But yeah, it's good news so it's no use stressing about it," Luke comments with a shrug of his shoulder.

"To be honest, I'm still shocked to learn that it was Adachi-san but I can never forgive what he said or what he's done," Yukiko admits.

"Me too," Luke agrees with sad look but grows determined and tells Yukiko, "We have to win this battle."

"Uh-huh. I won't lose, either," Yukiko nods prior to exclaiming, "I'm worried about Nanako-chan and we can't just let him do whatever he wants!"

Luke nods, "Agreed..."

Yukiko decides, "We'll put an end to this, for everyone's sake and for my own..."

That afternoon, Ms Kashiwagi picks on Luke but after school is over, he and the other Investigation Team members rush to their meeting place at the Junes food court.

Luke notices that on his way to Junes that the fox is nice and helps him get their without getting lost in the fog but there is a disturbing amount of people cowering on the ground in Inaba. The fog is doing some strange things to people.

At meeting once the Investigation Team members have all gathered, Sora starts the meeting off by commanding, "Let's do this like always and confirm the situation. Let's talk about what we know about Adachi and Namatame."

"It's clear now that Adachi committed the first two murders and he gave us that bull, saying he did it just 'cause he could! Namatame couldn't prevent the first two deaths... So he put people in the TV, thinking that would save them from the killer and that jerk Adachi made it sound like it was just an amusing coincidence! He's the one who talked Namatame into it saying stuff like, 'you could shelter her in the TV,' and all that stuff! Adachi's been controlling everything from the shadows, so he could watch and enjoy... Damn that Adachi. He's been laughing at us all this time!" Yosuke reports feeling outraged with what Adachi has done.

"Adachi is evil jerk... We all agreed to that 100%," Luke comments clenching his fist.

"My head's all steamy, like a boiling pot! I'm never, ever, ever, ever, ever gonna forgive him! How did a jerk like Adachi, who only thinks about himself, get the power to enter TVs? And Namatame too... How did someone who didn't understand anything get a power like that? What's wrong with this world! Or the other one!" Kanji grumbles.

"It is perplexing indeed," Sora remarks.

Naoto asks Luke and Sora about, "By the way, I heard from Yosuke-senpai and Chie-senpai... That small, bizarre room where we found Adachi... It already existed on you first visit there, yes?"

"I believe that the creepy room was there when we first fell in but why do you ask?" Luke answers for himself and Sora in regard to Naoto's question.

"I imagine that place is most likely something similar to my so-called, 'secret lab...'If the thoughts of those who enter the TV create a new place, that must have occurred before we went in as well. Thus, perhaps that was the place created by Ms Yamano's thoughts? Though... I shudder to think what kind of feelings she haboured to produce those faceless posters and a noose," Naoto theorizes.

"That's not a particularly nice thought but it is almost certainly correct," Sora comments gloomily which Riku notices her unfortunate mood so he takes one of Sora's hand in his own to give her support which she is grateful for.

"The thoughts that Ms Yamano haboured are also being exaggerated in that TV world as well. Just like with us. We shouldn't jump to conclusions about what the room may or may not represent," Riku determines.

Yukiko asks a really good question, "If we think about about each place in TV world being created by the thoughts of those who enter it then... Does that mean we will be entering Adachi-san's inner thoughts?"

Sora grimaces and shudders a little, "I don't like that sound that. I definitely don't want to know what he thinks about me and the rest of us..."

"Ugh... That sounds like a recipe for disaster," Riku comments.

"What're you wimping out for, huh! Don't you all remember? That jerk's been conning us this whole time, like he was on our side. All this time, when we were risking our lives... That time when King Moron died... When Dojima-san got into an accident and even when Nanako-chan was about to die, damn it! It ain't got nothing to do with his damn crimes! We can't forgive him as a person!" Kanji reminds them to inspire the team.

"Yeah, I totally agree," Chie announces.

"We don't know exactly when this, 'end of the year,' Adachi mentioned is," Yosuke mention.

"It's only 2011 this year... Maybe Adachi meant the end of next year in 2012 dear the 21st of December is the D-day? The Mayas apparently predicted it," Luke interrupts.

"I don't think D-day is going to come next year but either way... Recently I've realizes that, everything we have accomplished will be for nothing if we rush things and get ourselves defeated. We must do this together," Sora announces.

"Let's make sure are ready! 'Cause we're gonna crush Adachi! It's time he paid for everything he's done!" Yosuke agrees with her and adds.

"Is there anything else we need to cover, sis?" Luke inquires of Sora.

"Teddie and Shadows, we must review what we know," Sora concludes.

"Let's hurry and beat up Adachy-baby and end this rotten case!" Teddie shouts out.

"Yep, let's do this... Once Adachi out of the way... This 'the end of the year,' thing needs sorting out," Luke agrees with brief nod.

"We know you two... No need to get all impatient. I mean, I understand why you both are so anxious..." Yosuke reminds them.

"Who said I was anxious? I'm not," Luke argues.

"Liar... Sensei Luke you are very worried about all this. I can tell," Teddie points out.

"Teddie..." Luke warns.

Yosuke interjects saying, "It's understand we are all worried about it, since we don't know what counts as 'the end of the year,' but as Sora said if we rush things and defeated then... Everything we did would have been for nothing."

"Let's get back to the subject of Teddie and Shadows, please," Sora requests.

"You know... It's pretty mysterious. Teddie was originally a Shadow, right? Out of all the Shadows over there, why did Teddie like peace and want to be friends with us? I mean I know he used to be Luke's Shadow but still... That's not the universal answer to our questions," Yukiko comments but everyone remains silent afterwards trying to think of an answer except for Teddie, of course.

"At first, I only wanted the world I lived in to go back to normal but after getting to know you guys and helping with the rescue missions... Before I knew it, I was a friendly lovable bear," Teddie explains his theory.

_Teddie... You're the total opposite of me,_ Luke concludes.

"I don't get it at all," Chie mentions.

"Perhaps he's trying to say that his nature has changed?" Naoto hazards a guess.

"Aha, yes... I get what you are saying. Through Teddie's continual contact with humans, he might have taken on human traits," Sora realizes.

"Mm-hmm... Exactly my thoughts," Naoto confirms.

Kanji expresses his thoughts, "He changed so much that he forget was a Shadow and ended up looking like a human? I ain't never seen a Shadow that could do somethin' like that though, besides this guy..."

"I bet there's another one with the same destiny as me, somewhere in this great big world! I know it. He'd have dashing looks like me, hiding beneath them a dangerous ladykiller who scores with all the girls! Just like Sensei Luke and me!" Teddie beams.

"Good boy, Ted. Praise will get you far," Luke pats Teddie on the head.

"Yay! Thanks Sensei... You think, I could score with girls too one day!" Teddie dreams

"Keep dreaming," Yosuke scoffs.

"Teddie's a Shadow who blended in with us. Adachi, on the other hand, is a human who likes watching people suffer... I guess it all depends on how you choose to live," Riku determines.

"He's gotta pay the price for choosing to act like a jerk! We gotta crush Adachi! This is it, guys! Let's brace ourselves and get going!" Chie decides about Adachi.

"Alright... Let's enter the TV," Sora commands.

"Let's go!" Naoto agrees.

The Investigation Team travel into the TV world where Teddie informs them that he will be giving them the directions to find him this time. Sora and the others follow Teddie back to the creepy room where this time the portal entrance has returned.

"We finally caught up to the killer... Alright, let's go!" Yosuke announces.

"We'll face Adachi with all our strength," Sora informs him.

"Yeah... Let's end this!" Yosuke nods.

"This is the last time... Don't push yourself, okay Sora-senpai?" Riku advises her.

"Okay," Sora confirms.

Teddie suddenly requests of her,"Let's catch Adahy-baby! I'll be useful until the end! Treat me nice, okay Sensei Sora?"

"Of course," Sora enlightens Teddie turning her head towards him and she nods.

"Yukiko-chan. Chie-chan... How are you two feeling today? Are you both ready?" Sora asks as she organizes the pre-battle preparations.

"I'm prepared. We'll definitely catch him!" Yukiko answers.

"We definitely won't let him get away," Chie adds.

"Good," Sora nods before turing to Kanji and inquiring, "Kanji-kun how about you?"

"I'm with you, 'til the end," Kanji assures her.

"Thank you," Sora responds before looking over at Naoto.

Naoto catches Sora and look and nods, " We absolutely must catch him. We can't allow him to go unchecked any longer. Let's solve this case, once and for all."

"Naoto-chan... Thanks," Sora smiles.

Luke pats Sora shoulders saying, "Don't worry about me. I'm prepared."

"Good then, let's go," Sora decides.

The Investigation Team enter Adachi's TV world's entrance portal to a place with red skies and yellow police tape littering the ground on which they walk. Adachi's voice rings out saying, "Aha-ha! I told you to come after me and you actually came! I let you get away Sora, you should have stayed away... Don't you guys have anything better to do? What a bunch of losers... 'Let's find the culprit ourselves!' 'Let's all meet up at the special head-quarters today!' Am I right or am I right? Man, it's embarrassing. How old are you guys?"

"Either 16 or 15," Luke answers.

"It's was a rhetorical question, Ashida! Aha-ha-h-a-aha-ha-ha! Oh snap, my stomach's hurting... C'mon... You're all students, right? Shouldn't you be studying instead of wasting your time with this? Study, get into a good college, work at a respectable company, marry a cute girl... Maybe if you're lucky someone who is a good cook."

"I think were fine with our schooling, Adachi-san... The exam reported that we all actually got higher scores than last time... We're fine we don't need advice on how to live our lives from the likes of you," Sora enlightens him.

"Why are you guys so desperate when it comes to something so useless? Won't you regret it once you're adults?" Adachi questions.

"Stuff you too!" Sora shouts at Adachi's disembodied voice.

"What's up with this guy? Out of all the things we've dealt with in this world, he pisses me off the most!" Riku snaps angrily.

"Don't worry about him... We're not letting Adachi get away," Sora determines moving forward and cuts the yellow police tape blocking their path with her katana.

The Investigation Team venture forth defeating all the Shadows that block their path in their quest to capture the killer. After much fighting with the all the Shadows in Adachi's TV world the team decide to rest up at the TV world's entrance as Luke and Sora enter the Velvet Room to update their Personas. Luke fuses his Archangel of the Justice Arcana with Sora's Sylph of Temperence Arcana to make the Persona Ippon-Datara of the Hermit Arcana which coincidently has the ability Sukukaja.

"Ahem... You both have made an Ippon-Datara with Sukukajia," Margaret mentions.

"Yeah, what about it?" Luke questions.

"We do this Persona fusing thing all the time... Why are you commenting on this particular fusion?" Sora wonders about Margaret.

"You both have finally successfully completed the quest I gave to you two months ago... The Persona is well-rounded, flexible, muscular... Splendid... Luke, Sora... You two have done good work here. You two do indeed are ones with infinite potentials," Margaret answers them before chuckling, "Now I'm even more curious about you."

"The Empress Arcana," Sora gasps as the social link of Empress Arcana she and Luke have with Margaret ranks up to rank two finally.

"Oh, completely forgot about this social link," Luke admits.

Sora adds, "Me too..."

"Well then... For my next request. Bring me a Matador with the Mahama skill. I know that if anyone cane do this for me, it's you two," Margaret requests of them.

"Okay... Let's see if we can do that," Sora agrees accepting the quest.

"I eagerly await you both," Margaret announces.

"Yeah, Sis?" Luke mentions.

"Yes, bro... What is it?" Sora replies.

Luke suggests, "Maybe we should just do all Margaret's request right now while we're here? It's a fairly easy thing to do and we could need the social link's strength."

"Agreed, let's get to work," Sora agrees with the suggestion.

Luke and Sora fuse their Personas to make Matador with Mahama, Gdon who possesses Rampage, Neko Shogun with Bufula, Black Frost who can use Auto-Sukukaja, Yatagarasu with Megido, Yatsufusa who knows Medirama and Ganesha who uses Tetrakarn.

However Margaret seems to hit on Luke a bit saying how strong he is and how he's the one she's been looking for. She also goes on a bit about how she can feel his heart and wonder what their names have in common but Luke puts out their names have little in common making Margaret feel embarrassed and claims she was just testing him. Sora feels a bit like a third wheel. Marie feels a tad jealous and Igor just sits there as normal.

Margaret also sings a song, "_What happens in the Velvet Room nobody knows but the master has a very long nose_..."

"Hmph, that's kinda amusing," Luke muses.

"Hm-hm, how nostalgic. I used to sing this song with my younger sister... How I miss those days," Margaret expresses seeming somewhat sad.

"What was your sister's name?" Sora inquires.

"Elizabeth, she's... She's on a journey right now," Margaret answers.

"Oh... Okay... Um," Sora mutters before asking, "What's your next request?"

Margaret orders Luke and Sora to bring her a Trumpeter with the skill of Mind Charge. The protagonist quickly complete the request as they already have a Persona by that name and ability so they show it to Margaret.

"That was my last request... Congratulations. You two have been through many challenges and I hope you grasped their meaning. You see, the results never mattered. I wanted to see you two, yourselves, struggle and complete the requests," Margaret tells the protagonists.

"It was kinda easy we've done all this in under an hour so... We're good," Luke shrugs.

"Yet you both approach each challenge thoughtfully and in doing so, you two trained your souls... As predicted you have shown me that your souls are strong," Margaret points out.

"Thanks Margaret... We're glad we met your expectations," Sora tells her.

"It's been wonderful... For the first time in ages, I became very excited but remember you two... One's soul is fragile. The purer it is, the stronger it gets but still it can easily be led astray. It can take so little as a handful of senseless words; such as a lie or a rumour. Please remember that," Margaret reflects and warns them.

"We'll remember, don't fret," Luke assures Margaret of the Velvet Room while Sora nods.

"Now, I have to give you both something as a reward. Here... I want you both to have these," Margaret lets them know both Luke and Sora a spiral brooch each.

"Thank you," the protagonists respond as they accept their gifts.

"They're only objects but at the same time, it's an expression of myself. I'm sure you both would know, since you've struggled so much for me, right?" Margaret asks them.

Sora and Luke nod in agreement with Margaret and the Empress Arcana social link maxes out to it's highest rank.

Margaret notes that, "There's nothing more of your hearts that I need to see. I understand you both quite well now, so... Luke... Sora... Thank you," Margaret tells them both but adds directing her words to Luke, "As I thought, you're the person I had been waiting for, Luke Ashida... When the time comes... It is you who will provide my answer..."

"I look forward to it," Luke assures her.

Margaret chuckles, "And I do as well. Good luck, Luke and Sora. May you find the strength inside yourselves to be able to discover the _Truth_."

Sora and Luke then leave the Velvet Room and return to the TV entrance. The group asks them what took so long. They reply that they were completing a social link that they kind of forgot about. The Investigation Team then promptly return to Adachi's TV world dungeon where they arrive at another yellow police taped block in their path but this time Riku informs the group that he senses a presence behind it. Sora and Luke slice the police tap down and the group enter determined to face whatever they might have to face.

"Alright! It's open... Now we've got Adachi-san cornered... Let's get him!" Riku decides cheers as the group then enter a strange portal to the next area.

"The path to the final confrontation," Luke comments looking around.

"Riku-kun, can you sense Adachi?" Sora wonders.

"Adachi is just up ahead... This is it, Senpai," Riku answers with a grim expression.

"Leader, shall we proceed?" Naoto inquires of Sora.

"Yes, let's put an end to this mess... Together we will defeat him," Sora determines.

Sora, Luke, Kanji, Yukiko, Naoto, Chie, Yosuke, Riku and Teddie proceed forward and to meet Adachi at the end of the path.

Adachi turns to face the group smiling gently and he claps his hands once, "Wow, I'm surprised you made it this far."

"Aw... I thought you were going to do the slow clap... Disappointing," Luke remarks his face expressionless but his red left eye burning with fury colder than the ninth circle of Dante's hell in his _Divine Comedy_.

"We're taking you in and you will suffer the consequences of your actions as the law dictates," Sora enlightens Adachi.

"Oh, really?" Adachi scoffs.

"Allow me to confirm the crimes you've committed thus far. You had suspicions that this world was dangerous yet you threw Mayumi Yamano into the TV. Knowing full well that Ms Yamano died here, you did the same to Saki Konishi," Naoto reminds Adachi of his many crimes making Adachi and a strange appears on his face. Naoto however then continues regardless sounding outraged at what Adachi has done, "Not only that but you duped Namatame into taking over murder attempts, while you watched like a spectator at a game. When the disappeared stopped dying you sent a warning letter to ensure more victims. Even when a copycat killer arose, you had the gall as a detective to eliminate a suspect under investigation. Adachi-san... Two people... have died in the last six months. and young girl is now in critical condition but that's not all. If at any point if something had gone wrong and my friends were not saved... Then many more would have perished because of the chain of events you orchestrated! All for what? For some foolish 'excitement,' like a criminal reveling in the chaos he himself creates!"

"Yeah? So what's your point? All I did was put people in here. It's the world that really kill them, isn't it?" Adachi counters.

"Ugh... Damn it," Luke grumbles under his breath before swearing in English.

"This world reflect people's thoughts... Which... Oh dear... Does that mean the real culprits are everyone on the outside, including you?" Adachi argues sounding condescending.

"You're annoying," Sora comments about Adachi.

"To hell with that! You did that stuff knowing full well those people were gonna die! If that's not a crime, then what is?" Yosuke snaps at the culprit before him.

"Yeah, you cannot claim be innocent of any crime. Blood stains your hands... It will never wash off. I know this fact. You cannot deny your sin. The judgement cast on your action will have repercussions in the next life... Adachi-san, your punishment will be severe, I assure you, " Luke informs Adachi as unnatural aura flickers briefly around Luke.

"Adachi-san... Don't think that you will avoid meeting punishment in this life... We are here to rain justice down upon your soul," Sora adds her blue eyes ablaze and deadly serious.

"Ha-ha... You are all so self-righteous," Adachi scoffs.

"How can you say that! Aren't you a police officer? Out of everything you could have been, didn't you specifically choose to join the police!" Chie questions him.

"She has a point," Luke comments.

"Police are symbols of justice... There must be some part of you that recognizes what you've done is wrong , that wants to do the right thing and face justice," Sora reasons.

Adachi starts to counter, "Don't make me laugh. Just because someone joins the police doesn't make them some kinda, 'agent of justice.' Ya know why I applied? So I could legally carry a gun..."

"Um, I legally carry two guns! My parents have connections in the government and I have received more training than you probably... My point is that there's many ways that one can legally carry a gun, you know? So, ha! Your logic is flaw," Sora interrupts.

"You... Oh... I, um... Supposed you have me there but... What I was trying to say is that a lot of people join the police force because they want gun. That's all. You'd be surprised how many are like that," Adachi admits before walking forward and saying, "I thought it would be fun, too but to tell the truth, that was a wash. Everyone around me was such an idiot... I made one tiny mistake and they all got on my case and sent me out here to Nowheres-ville as punishment..."

Luke disagrees, "Inaba's a nice though... It's not a punishment to live here."

Adachi ignores Luke Ashida and reveals that, "I was bored and wondering what to do next... When I discovered this power."

"For crying out loud... Why a jerk like you?" Kanji complains.

"A gift for having to put up with this lame job out in Nowheres-ville, I guess," Adachi shrugs.

"Again... Inaba. Is. A. Nice. Place. Stop. Whining. About. It," Luke stresses to Adachi.

Sora points out crossing her arms, "Adachi-san... You just mean you don't actually know why you got your power..."

"Hmph... I did that stuff 'cause I could and it got interesting, so I watched," Adachi explains.

Sora realizes shivering as a chill creeps up her spine, "The more complicated the problem gets, the more likely the answer to it is simple."

"Geez... Adachi... This reminds of the _Dark Knight_, _Batman_ movie for some strange reason..."_Sometimes men do what they do just to see the world burn_," it's rather depressing," Luke comments.

"Hmph, it was mildly interesting," Adachi shrugs.

"That's your reason? You can't be serious! You really don't care what happens to our world!" Yukiko exclaims with disbelief.

"Let's be honest. There's nothing great about the real world, is there? It's just dull and annoying as hell," Adachi reasons.

_I don't think hell would be exactly dull,_ Luke disagrees silently.

Adachi continues looking either bored or sad, "No one accepts that's the way things are... They're just stuck with it because they can't deny it, either. Those who actually succeed in life... They just happen to be born with the magic ticket called, 'talent.' If you don't have it, you can either accet or deny that fact until you die. That's your only choice. Once you realize that, all you have left in life is despair. The ultimate game over. Wouldn't it be better if that kind of reality was wiped away?"

"That's complete BS!" Riku answers Adachi.

"Yeah, the world's not that bad once you get to know it," Luke adds.

"Brats like you are so dammed naive... You piss me off. Listen... You might have hopes and dreams right now but that's only because you know nothing about reality. One day you'll see... You'll be faced with the boring reality that boxes you in, no matter where yo go," Adachi states.

"You're going on a bit aren't you?" Luke yawns at Adachi.

"You're the only boring thing here! If you wanna disappear, go ahead! Stop dragging us into it!" Kanji shouts.

Adachi sighs, "Stop yelling, punk. I understand you're all afraid and gotta act tough to cover it up but geez..."

Luke argues, "I'm not remotely afraid... I know we'll win in the end. We don't need to act tough, we am tough."

'Geez... You are annoying, aren't Ashida-kun? I'm telling you all this based on my own experience in life. Think about it for a second," Adachi advises.

"Finish thinking... Life has it's ups and downs. Terrible things happen to good people but there is always a light at the end of tunnel," Sora attempts to enlighten him.

Adachi ignores her, "Once everyone turns into Shadows... They'll still keep on living, oblivious to all the things around them...So how's that different from the way it is now? No, this'll make things much easier for everyone."

"Easier... What the hell are you talking about?" Yosuke demands.

"C'mon! How many people out there actually think about what's real or what's right and wrong? Next to none, I bet. It's useless to think about those things in the first place. You don't get anything out of facing reality and there's no way to change it either. I mean, what could be more boring than brooding over things you can't change? It's better to just ignore them and believe only what you want to believe in life. Doesn't that sound a lot easier? It would be awesome if everyone's life could be that easy. No matter who you are, your lifespan is about 80 years or so, right? Then it'd be easier if we all just became Shadows. No need to hold back anything... No more pretending we don't see things. Honestly, we don't need our world anymore. Better to let it be swallowed up and for mankind to turn into Shadows... That's what all those people who're scared to death really want... So it's my duty to see that they get it," Adachi walks to the side a bit as he monologues and he looks off into the distance before when he nears the end he turns back to face the group.

_I figured out something... Adachi's speeches sounds suspiciously a lot like one Lelouch inquires of philosophy... Lelouch being a character off that anime Code Geass_... I wonder how much anime _Adachi watches? Hmm... Probably not the time to asking that question though, _Luke muses.

Chie informs Aadachi that, "Nobody want anything like that! It's just you dumb-ass!"

"Geez... Don't you remember what it was like when your Shadows came out? It must've been enjoying life far more than you!" Adachi grins wickedly and counters her.

"What the on earth is happening to him?" Sora questions as Adachi's skin turns white and ghostly blue aura comes from within him.

"Be careful! I dunno what's happening!" Teddie warns the team.

Luke nods thanking Teddie as he stares at Adachi unable to turn away, "Being careful, that's kinda a obvious thing to do right now but thanks for the advice."

Adachi hunches after and his ghostly blue aura steadily grows as he's eyes turn yellow indicating that he's Shadow self has taken over and became one with Adachi. Adachi frowns shouting, "You all saw Shadows as mere monsters, didn't you! These things move on pure instinct! They go wild because you defy them! You annoying little brats are the ones who aren't wanted in the new world!"

"Speak for yourself! Living is too painful for you but you don't want to die... Of course no one would understand! It makes no sense! Sora-chan's been through far more than you yet she never tried to drag others down with her! Yet your trying to take everyone with you! Adachi-san, you're just throwing a tantrum like a kid who can't have his way!" Yukiko scolds him making his eyes flash.

"People can't live alone. If you give in and sever your ties to human society, it will naturally become hard to live in it. Yet you refuse to face life and admit your fault, running from your own humanity like a coward and though you claim to find life troublesome, you cause nothing but trouble for many other! Your twisted logic is that of an immature and egotistic brat!" Naoto insults Adachi

"Shut... Shut up! Stop trying to act all tough.. You guys can't even stand on your own unless you deny everything I said! Stupid... Stupid teenagers! You have no idea what kinda stuff I've bee through!" Adachi/Shadow Adachi snaps black smoke tinting the edges of his ghastly blue aura.

"Of course we don't... However guarantee you, my life has been a thousand times worst than you're life yet I still manage to cherish the good parts and hope for a better future because of these people standing by my side," Luke declares.

"Shut up it, Ashida-kun!" Adachi/Shadow Adachi growls his face contorting in mask of hate.

"'Favoured by the world,' my ass... I'm gonna say it flat out. You're just a worthless criminal!" Yosuke informs him.

"Nn-Ugh... Aa-a-a-ugh!" Adachi/Shadow Adachi roars smoky shadows consuming him.

"It has come to a battle then," Sora recognizes.

Riku warns the team, "Here he comes! This will probably be our last battle... Let's hit him with everything we've got!"

The Investigation Team rushes forth to battle whatever creature Adachi has transform himself into but find that Shadow Adachi still has his human form. Adachi announces clutching his hands to his head before throwing his hands down, "The world is about to change... Your existence won't belong there! I thought I could just leave you be but you're like a plague... I'll have to get rid of all of you!"

Yosuke counters, "I wish WE could get rid of YOU but we'll make sure you pay for what you've done."

"You're the plague!" Chie enlightens Adachi.

"Shut up... Get lost!Get the hell outta my sight!" Adachi demands.

"I can't believe he's the one behind all this... Adachi-san... That jerk! We can't lose, no matter what!" Riku reflects.

"Agreed. Perform an analysis on him, Riku-kun!" Sora commands.

"He's strong... Don't lower your guard," Riku reports after a quick scan.

"Trumpeter... Lower his attack, defence and evasion rate with _Debilitate_!" Luke summons forth his Persona to target Adachi afterwards though he tells, "Sis, you're the leader you attack him first. His already ready for you..."

"My pleasure," Sora replies before calling forth her Persona Izanami and striking Adachi causing him a decent amount of damage.

"Throw down! Magaruudyne," Yosuke orders his Persona Susano-O to attack Adachi with a wind spell.

Chie jumps in and uses the ability power charge while Yukiko sends a fire spell Adachi's way doing some damage to him.

Adachi then does something unexpected summoning a Persona by the name of Magatsu Izanagi and raises his stats with Heat Riser.

"Did he..." Sora whispers staggering slightly while Luke blink rapidly in shock.

"A Persona? But... But that can't be!" Riku exclaims with disbelief evident.

"How the hell does he get a bloody Persona!" Kanji roars.

"Calm down... This is just like any other battle. Defeat the enemy and we'll ask questions later when it's safe," Sora advices.

"Right," Luke nods before lowering Adachi's stats once again with his Persona Trumpeter.

"Izanami... Strike him down," Sora commands her Persona to target Adachi.

Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Naoto and Teddie all battle Adachi with a variety of attacks in order to drive down his health until Adachi complains, "Damn brats... Shut up and let me finish you off!"

"No go stuff yourself," Luke suggests before getting on his Persona to unbalance Adachi before Sora summons two of her Personas at once and striking Adachi from both sides.

"Bro, team work, rocks!" Sora beams as Luke high fives her.

"You're right, sis," Luke agrees as the other team member move in on Adachi weakening him further.

"Vorpal Blade, Magatsu Izanagi," Adachi orders his Persona.

Everyone is barely evades the attack and Luke realizes, "Izanagi... Huh?"

"Izanagi? What's so... Oh, my Persona's Izanami and his is... Why the hell is Adachi's Persona Izanagi!" Sora questions.

"I don't know but let's keep calm," Yosuke advices.

"Oh yeah... Should follow my own advice," Sora agrees nodding her head.

Naoto hits Adachi a few times after Kanji weakens him before Chie and Yukiko swoop in attacking the enemy from all sides.

"Sis, maybe that's why Adachi has a connection to you because of your Personas are like a matching couple," Luke suggest to Sora

Sora frowns as Teddie lands a few blows on Adachi, "I rather not think about."

Adachi threatens them, "Damm it... You're all such a pain in the ass! I'll kill you, just I did those other ones!"

"Really? Hm, like to see fail," Luke scoffs.

"Mudoon," Adachi orders his Persona to fight as he laughs hysterically.

"Ah-ah..." Chie winces as she's almost knocked out but thankfully Yosuke manages to help guard against the attack.

Meanwhile Luke smashes Adachi with the skill called God Hand and Kanji joins him afterwards with a follow up attack. Riku then gets his Persona to charge his team mates up so they can fight better.

Chie takes the chance to move in with Naoto to unleash their devastating might upon their enemy. After some time Yukiko manages to finish Adachi off with a fire spell.

Adachi drops his gun and clutches his chest in pain. The battle has seemingly been won.

"D-Damn... This is lame," Adachi winces as he falls to his knees his eyes no longer yellow and his blue aura vanished. Adachi then determines that, "Ugh... Oh well... Our world's gonna disappear soon, no matter what... I didn't have anywhere to go back to anyways... Everyone's gonna become Shadows... He-he-heh-heh... Ugh!"

"Just shut up all ready and... What the hell?" Luke questions went Adachi suddenly flinches and his arms make a weird pose.

Adachi's body raises as if controlled by a puppeteer a smoky red aura encasing it making him float in the air his eyes glowing yellow. Chie reacts by saying, "What... What the!"

"All humans... Will become Shadows and I shall descend upon the united world... As the master of order," Adachi proclaims his voice taking on a new yet really unnatural tone.

"Did Adachi just get possessed or something? Um... This is odd," Sora comments.

Luke mentions, "He looks like his off some kinda heartless monster of this video game I played awhile back..."

"Descend... Order... What's with this guy all of a sudden?" Yosuke wonders about Adachi.

"What's happening!" Kanji exclaims.

"Guys... This isn't Adachi... It's someone completely different!" Riku informs.

"He did get possessed, then?" Sora questions.

The thing controlling Adachi's body monotonously announces, "Both this world and yours will soon be enclosed in a fog that never lifts. It will be the peaceful world that mankind has longed for..."

"Who are you?" Naoto demands to know.

What is it? might be a better question, Sora realizes her eyes widening at the thing controlling Adachi body.

"I am Ameno-sagiri," the thing announces still possessing Adachi, Ameno-sagiri.

"That sounds like a weirdly familiar name... Where had I hear that before?" Sora ponders.

Ameno-sagiri continues, "One who rules the fog. One awakened by man's desires. Do what you will but world's erosion cannot be stopped. It is an inevitability... You played your part well, stirring up the will of the masses into madness but that will soon come to an end... Mankind will soon become Shadows and live on in the darkness of the fog, oblivious of their reality..."

"This is insane," Sora gasps in horror.

"What the hell are you? Why are you doing this!" Yosuke shouts out at Ameno-sagiri.

"I am the one that shepherds humans to their true desires. Though their hearts longed for peace, it could never be attained... So they tore down the wall between image and reality. Indeed, this is the outcome desired by mankind and mankind's desires are my desires. That is why I decided to expand this world," Ameno-sagiri answers.

"This guy's really depressing," Luke grimaces.

"You... You're sayin' you're the one who created this nasty-ass world?" Kanji asks Ameno-sagiri whilst feeling shocked to his very core.

"This is part of the sea of unconsciousness that exists within human hearts. A hollow forest born from bloated desire and false imagery. Humans view things as they see fit. They wish not for truth but rather prefer the undesirables be hidden in fog... Still, humans fear what they cannot see. That brief yearning for truth becomes a ray of light which breaks the fog and torments the Shadows," Ameno-sagiri explains.

"That's why they attack and kill whoever's nearby at that time... A hollow forest... Then... this place isn't simply affected by people's hearts... It actually exists inside them?" Yukiko realizes with increasing horror.

"Mankind abandoned its pursuit of truth placing itself in the depth of chaos and falsehood. Thus, my strength has grown and the fog will not lift. Your world will be engulfed by the hollow forest," Ameno-sagiri enlightens them.

"Be quiet, will you. All these villains really need to shorten their speeches. One is okay but two in a row is bit much,"Luke complains.

"There's no way that's hollow forest is engulfing our world," Sora determines.

"We'll just use our power to beat the heck outta you and it'll all be over!" Chie adds.

"It was I who made it possible for you to bring about this destiny... I bestowed power onto those who could brave the hollow forest. That is what allowed you to come in contact with this world and you all have done very well since," Ameno-sagiri remarks.

Sora slowly figures out that "Huh? 'Bestowed power,' onto those who entered this world? Oh, my... Are you talking the power to enter TVs?"

"Then, the Midnight Channel... Was that phenomenon also your doing?" Naoto inquires.

"Humans fail to see things as they truly are. They choose to see only what they wish. I acted only in support of this," Ameno-sagiri responds.

"That's not cryptic at all," Luke sarcastically remark and then points out, "Also you didn't answer their questions at all."

"A world filled with desires... Viewed through a window, from which ones sees what one wishes to see... Humans departed from reality of their own volition, craving more false images," Ameno-sagiri mentions paying little attention to Luke.

Luke sighs, "Ignored... Again..."

"A window that shows people what they want to see," Naoto mutters.

"So that's why those who got famous suddenly appeared on the Midnight Channel, one after another... It was all in people's minds," Riku realizes.

"I have to say, it must be true... The Midnight Channel we saw in Namatame's hospital room... That kept bothering me since. What we saw there wasn't Namatame's true intentions at all," Naoto concludes with a heavy heart.

"Then it was what we wanted to see," Sora recognizes.

"It came on because we were all thinking, 'this person must be the killer, he can't be forgiven,' didn't it?" Yukiko asks.

"Yes, most likely," Sora admits wincing slightly.

"Ugh... We let ourselves be deluded," Naoto laments.

"Exactly... The more false images one yearns for, the more one stops yearning for reality and so the forest grows on... That is expansion of this world," Ameno-sagiri confirms their theories.

"Enough talk already! Long story short, you're the one behind all this!" Kanji yells out.

_Maybe this Ameno-sagiri being is the one behind this but it seems... It seems whenever we think we have found the true culprit behind everything it always turns out that there's really someone else behind it all... I'll won't believe this is the end even if we defeat this Ameno-sagiri... There's always a possibly we are wrong, _Sora reflects in her mind.

Yosuke however agrees with Kanji, "Yeah, I dunno who you are but you're going down! People want to become Shadows? Their desire is your desire! To hell with that! When did we wish for that stuff anyways! We kept fighting and fighting like morons to get to where we're standing!"

"Yes... That I did not foresee... The ability to master your own Shadow that emerged to kill you and use its power... A new and uncertain facet of mankind... Is it worthy put my trust in or not? It must be tested," Ameno-sagiri determines as a fiery aura erupts around him.

"Can we fight you after I finish googling you?" Luke wonders as he performs a web search on his phone to find out about Ameno-sagiri.

"Ah... I don't believe that to possible," Ameno-sagiri mentions.

"Hello, Amenosagiri-no-Kami... I'm Sora Narukami and I was wondering if you will indulge us please. Luke-kun, here is good with technology... So, Amenosagiri-no-Kami please, let us google you?" Sora pleads her blue eyes sparkling as manipulates him.

"Ah... Hm-hm... As you wish... Do ask you wish, _Hime_ Sora," Ameno-sagiri agrees freezes his fiery aura in place and bows to Sora.

_Hime, is the Japanese word that can mean princess and is use in reference to a lady of higher birth. Thus Sora can be a skilled manipulated when she wants to be. It's actually quite frightening at times,_ Luke muses.

"Um... Uh, um... That was weird," Yosuke comments.

After a few minutes, Sora asks Luke, "Bro, did you find anything?"

"Kinda... Sis... This dude apparently the Japanese mythological god of fog. Ameno-sagiri or in old Japanese as you said before Amenosagiri-no-Kami was mentions in the _Kojiki_ or in English my language, '_Record of Ancient Matters_,' but apart from that? I got nothing... Sorry," Luke answers before saying, "Okay now we can fight him. Fog god or rather Kami or whatever you are, thanks for waiting..."

"Hmm... That was odd... That I did not foresee also... Nevertheless I thus return to my testing of you all," Ameno-sagiri admits before unfreezing his fiery aura.

Adachi's body that Ameno-sagiri hijacked off him is morphed and twisted like clay into a new form. The form being that of a giant dark eyeball with a multi-facted iris that arises from a also newly formed swamp.

"So this is the cause of all the fog?" Riku questions as he looks at the creature with a mixed of disbelief and disquietude.

"I've come to our wills to the test," Ameno-sagiri announces with a voice loud but so low in pitch that it's hard to make out what he is saying.

"Like we give a damn what you came for!" Yosuke counters.

"You've done what you want so far but that'll end when we crush you!" Kanji enlightens.

"Precisely," Naoto agrees as the wind causes by Ameno-sagiri's eyeball form coming to shape whistles pass the team.

"Then we know what we got to do now," Chie determines.

"We'll take this creature down," Sora agrees with her as her iridescent hair sways because of the wind.

"I don't want people to turn into Shadows!" Teddie exclaims.

"We'll defeat it for sure," Yukiko announces.

"I'll back you up with everything I got. This thing has no right to exist!" Riku declares.

"Mmm-hmm," Luke agrees with a nod.

"To defy me is a senseless act which against your world's wishes... Now... Let everything vanish into the sweet fog of illusion," Ameno-sagiri proclaims it's voice robotic and very slow in nature.

"This is the end.. This time, it's all over!" Yukiko shouts out.

"Hopefully it will be," Sora wishes.

_We've said that, 'this is the end,' thing, quite a lot lately but... It hasn't exactly worked out so I unfortunately won't be holding my breath,_ Luke comments soundlessly.

"Let us begin," Ameno-sagiri decides it's iris darting all over the place.

"Yes... Let us," Sora agrees.

The Investigation Team gather around the enemy and the battle commences. The team slowly lower Ameno-sagiri's health until he says to them, "How foolish... Your actions will draw many back into suffering and strife... Why will you not understand this!"

"Shut up," or "Be silent," is the answer the Japanese fog god receives.

However Ameno-sagiri sends out an attack called Bewildering Fog which is familiar to Sora and Luke form that really creepy dream they had in April. The fog makes it hard to see and possibly will make him harder to hit but Riku sends out a wave to charge up and focus his allies. After eventually driving Ameno-sagiri's health Sora and Luke summon their initial Personas to finish the enemy off.

"Yan, Judge of the underworld... I summon you to rain down our judgement upon this unholy fog god," Luke orders his left eye shining with determination.

Sora calls out, "Izanami, the creatrix... Invite this creature to meet it's maker!"

"Let's be ironic... God's Hand," Sora and Luke shout in unison as they command their Persona to deliver a final blow upon Ameno-sagiri.

Ameno-sagiri eyelid close slightly and the fog he produces ceases to come forth. He has been defeated. Ameno-sagiri recognizes that, "I see... Your powers are strong. Power comes from the heart... You have proven to human potential..."

"So Inaba's not going to engulfed then?" Luke questions.

"Please, lift the fog... Amenosagiri-no-Kami," Sora pleads sincerely.

"Very well... _Hime_ Sora. I feel like you are the one that has been spoken of... The mortal Incarnation of the Yomotsugami... And the consort. You, the boy, you call... Luke and the others have proven yourselves... I will lift the fog from the place where you will soon return to," Ameno-sagiri replies.

"Thank you! Thank you," Sora breaths a sigh of relief that her town of Inaba will be safe.

"Whew... I'll be able to walk to school without running into poles now," Luke comments.

"Mankind's desires are my desires. If mankind so wishes, I will return at any time... I am alway at your side, watching," Ameno-sagiri reminds.

"That's a rather disturbing thought," Sora shudders.

"Ah-ugh... You're worst than Sora's fan boys," Luke complains.

"I will return, if mankind wishes so," Ameno-sagiri repeats.

"Well, don't wait up! We'll keep that from happening no matter what!" Teddie shout out.

"Time will show the path humanity takes.. Children of the new potential, " Ameno-sagiri eye looks down upon them and he tells them before he disappears in cloud sparkles.

"We're almost adults... We are not children," Luke notes with a yawn and readjusts the headphones that are around his neck.

"Ow... That makes have hurt," Sora comments as Adachi's body falls slowly to the ground.

"You think... It was controlling Adachi-san?" Chie wonders.

"Without a doubt, yes but only to a certain degree," Sora answers.

"I believe it was at least partially his own intention as well," Naoto announces.

"Should we go check if Adachi-san is still alice?" Luke wonders.

"Yes... That would be a good idea," Sora agrees as she and the rest of the group move towards Adachi's body wondering if he was alive.

"Oh, he's breathing... I'm leaving bye," Luke decides and turns to leave but Sora grab the back his collar.

"No... You're staying here," Sora tells Luke.

Adachi opens his eyes as he lays on the ground. Adachi sighs, "So that's it, huh?"

"..." Naoto remains relatively silent as she watches Adachi who is taking laboured breaths.

"Fine... Live however you want... If you think, you have the power to change the future... Then go right ahead," Adachi tells them as he winces in pain.

"Everyone has the power to do that," Yosuke informs him.

"Heh," Adachi responds before telling the group, "Get outta here... The Shadows will finish me off... Just leave me be..."

"Huh? You'll die though," Sora points out.

"You came to kill me in the first place... Didn't you?" Adachi questions.

"No, dumb-ass," Kanji bluntly answers.

"If we leave here dying and a dead body eventually appears... It'll make us murders... I don't want any more blood on my hands. I killed once to protect someone yet it ended up saving no one... Killing is wrong... We can't leave you here," Luke admits.

"Huh?" Adachi grunts.

"Your stupid game's over. We're taking your back. Live and face your punishment... That how it works in our world," Yosuke enlightens Adachi.

"Right..." Adachi mumbles.

"I'm sure that's the outcome Dojima-san wishes for as well," Naoto concludes.

Sora nods prior to saying, "Yes, he would wish that... You death, Adachi-san is not result, Uncle Dojima wants at all."

"Killing is bad... We are the relatively good guys... End of story," Luke simplifies.

"Adachi-san... Can you get up on your own?" Sora inquires as she kneels down beside him. She shows concern for him despite still habouring a strong distrust of him.

"We have the same power but things turned out so differently for us," Adachi ruefully reflects looking at Luke and Sora.

"It's because I had my friends," Sora reveals with a slight smile.

"Friends, huh? Ha-ha, that's the last thing I want to hear about right now but maybe... If I had been more like you, things wouldn't have gone this way," Adachi admits with a weak smile direction at Sora.

"You're being sincere... I think I finally understand you," Sora notes smiling a little at him.

"Bloody hell... Really... The social link is still going," Luke complains as the Hunger Arcana ranks up to level nine. Sora's Lust Arcana social link with Adachi also thankfully morphs to the Hunger Arcana revealing that Adachi has changed somewhat now.

"Let's go back... Tohru Adachi, you're going to prison," Sora tells him.

"At last, we've caught the killer," Luke sighs with relief.

"C'mon, Adachi-san... We're leaving," Sora reminds the man.

The Investigation Team and Adachi travel back to Inaba. They are just in front of the flatscreen with Adachi sitting of the ground hanging his head when a policeman at last arrives on the scene.

The policeman speaks to Naoto regarding Adachi, "Greetings, Shirogane-san. We got word from Detective Dojima. He's wanted on suspicion of murdering Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi, right?"

"Correct," Naoto nods in confirmation.

"Understood," the policeman replies his tone grave before giving Adachi a sad look. The policeman pauses prior to turning back to Naoto asking, "We have an ambulance waiting downstairs. Should we have bring the stretcher up here?"

"An ambulance..." Naoto mutters seeming surprise.

"Detective Dojima assumed one would be necessary. He wanted the suspect to be carefully taken into protective custody. It... Well, it was a personal favour to him," the policeman explains.

"They were partners... It makes sense," Sora comments.

"Uh...Hmm..." Adachi looks as if he wants to say something but cannot think of the right words thus he remains silent.

"Then yes, please have them bring up the stretcher," Naoto orders the policeman.

"Understood," the policeman nods and turns away.

After Adachi is taken away by the ambulance, the Investigation Team head outside to see that the fog has as promise by Ameno-sagiri has gone. The team are walking down the Inaba's shopping district when the pauses and spy a young boy and mother.

The boy excitedly beams and tells his mother, "See, mum? It's all sunny! I can play outside like you promised, right!"

The boy doesn't really wait for and answer and happily runs off causing his mother to worry and chase after him, "Oh, Makoto! Don't run like that!"

There is a lot of other people coming out to see that the fog has disappeared. There are a lot of smiles and gasps of awe.

It finally hits Chie, "It's for real... The fog's really gone!"

"We did it... This time, it's for real," Yukiko mentions with smile.

"Damn... I didn't bring sunscreen... I better not get burnt," Luke complains sliding on his sunglasses and pulling his hoodie over his head.

"Why are you doing that? It's finally sunny!" Kanji questions him.

"I burn easily... I'm sensitive to sunlight... I'm albino, remember?" Luke replies rolling his eyes at Kanji Tasumi.

"Huh? You okay, Riku-kun?" Sora suddenly asks Riku.

"What... What's up, Sora-senpai? Did you think I was crying? Because I wasn't... Really, I wasn't... It's just so bright... Itt's been so long since the sky was that blue... I finally know how Luke feels," Riku questions her and claims.

"No you don't... Ugh, this light it's so bright... It's killing my eyes," Luke disagrees and winces before closing his eyes.

"Luke, you'll fine... Everyone, just ignore him... Ah... It's finally over," Yosuke announces.

"Is it? Is it really? Or... Or are we missing something again?" Sora questions.

"Sis, stop worrying... It's really over. The end. Finish," Luke makes it clear for her.

Sora sighs and expresses, "Thank you, bro... Everyone... Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Riku, Naoto and Teddie... Thank you."

"Yeah, don't get all sappy. We did this together but well, this means... We've won," Yosuke tells Sora off with a smile. Yosuke then places his hand in front of Sora. Sora places her hand on his, Luke then places his hand on Sora's and everyone else in the team follow suit expect for Kanji and Teddie.

"Huh? What're we doing?" Kanji puzzles as he puts his hand in.

"Ooh, what's this?" Teddie questions putting his hand with the others as well.

"Everyone ready?" Chie asks.

"Yep," Sora beams and the others nod.

"Here goes... We did it. Wo-oho-oo-oo-oo!" Chie cheers making everyone but Sora cringe.

"Yes, Chie... We did it," Sora smiles and nods.

"Thank you, Sora for at least trying... But... But guys! Why didn't you guys say it? You all joined in when Riku-kun did it!" Chie demands.

"Um... I think that was a little too hard to get on the spot," Riku explains.

"Which part did you mean for us to say?" Naoto inquires of Chie.

"The 'woo-hoo,' part!" Chie snaps.

"Can't we just do it over?" Kanji wonders aloud.

"This is pathetic," Luke comments.

"Man, having to redo something like this kinda kills the fun of it," Yosuke remarks but tell Chie that while sound tired, "Alright Chie, do that weird call again."

"Not if you're gonna call it,'weird.' Hmph," Chie huffs getting defensive.

"Uh-um, people are beginning to stare... I don't think we should stay like this much longer..." Naoto advices.

"My hand's getting kinda sweaty," Riku mentions.

"The sun's in my eyes... My eyes hurt already... Can I move now?" Luke asks.

"Geez... Fine then... You guys complain a lot," Teddie comments before telling Sora, "It's all yours, Sensei Sora!"

"Okay... Then say, woo-hoo!" Sora commands with friendly grin.

The group cringes and Chie points out, "You don't need to explain it again... Geez, then I'll say it. Everyone ready?"

The rough mumbled reply is, "Yeah."

"Here goes... We did our best," Chie announces.

The team the cheers a bored and forced, "Woo-hoo."

"Oh, come on," Sora sighs disappointed as the team take their hands back.

"It's least, we were finally able to lift the fog," Luke mentions shrugging as he moves out of the sun a bit.

"Yeah... It's over, I guess," Sora reflects as the Judgement Arcana social link is mastered by Luke and Sora; the protagonists.

Yosuke then points out above the failed 'woo-hoo,' incident, "Um, aren't you supposed to do this before you start something? Not after it's over?"

"Huh? Who... Who cares?" Chie replies.

Yukiko sniggers and laughs, "Aha-ha!"

"Laughing again," Luke comments as everyone but him burst into laughter.

"Then... Let's think of this as the start of something new," Sora reflects once she and the others stop laughing.

"Yeah... Agreed," Luke tells Sora while the others nod in agreement.


	46. Chapter 46 - Christmas eve

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise! Not really... I own nothing and onward to the fanfic!

Author's Note: There's a lot of new original scenes in that part so it's taking more time to edit than usual. Also someone asked about Luke's Shadow in the review part earlier, well don't worried about Luke not getting a Shadow battle scene that's coming up in the Arena part. How? You may wonder, well in this version of the Persona universe Wild Cards can summon two Personas at once usually but Luke cannot as one of the metaphorical slots is taken away since Teddie was originally Luke's Shadow but grew an ego and personality after splitting off from Luke's sea of consciousness. Thus in my weird reasoning if Luke's Persona, regresses it will turn into a Shadow. That's a minor spoiler but it's fun to explain my wacky plot-lines that make little sense at times. This way I have notes to look back on if I forget what I'm doing.

Also warning about Luke's harem... That's not going to last despite he's enthusiasm for the concept. He's too much of a romantic at heart. Also I'm feeling sorry for Teddie as he doesn't get a romantic pairing for this chapter but Teddie fans, never fear... I'll find himself him somebody to love, hopefully without a terrible musical number from the said bear.

Some time has passed since the ninth of December and it is now the 23rd of Decemeber, Christmas eve is tomorrow. That evening Luke Ashida gets a text message from Yukiko Amagi, which reads, _It's Christmas Eve Tomorrow. Would you like to spend time with me? Just the two of us. How does that sound?_

Luke texts Yukiko back as a grin spreads gently across his face, _Great... I'll love to. See you tomorrow, Yukiko. It's cliche but hey... All my love, Luke._

oOo

Sora Narukami is in her room reading when she her phone beeps. Sora stops reading and checks her messages, see that she has one from Riku Kujikawa. Sora smiles as she read the message Riku has sent her, _senpai! Sora-senpai Sora! \(^_-)/ I shall see you, right? Please... C'mon, its xmas eve senpai! 3 PLZ! I love you... }-,-'- A cyber rose for you._

_Dear Riku..._ _I accept your invitation... Let's spend xmas eve together. Hm... Love Sora. Kisses and hugs.. XXX OOO, _Sora texts him back.

oOo

Kanji Tastumi is happily surprised when he finishes helping his mother at his family textile shop, which is when he goes into his room and his phone

Naoto Shirogane texts Kanji which he of course reads his face going bright red, _SEE YOU TOMORROW? Y/N. PLZ REPLY ASAP._

"Y... Oh, ah... I mean yes," Kanji mutters to himself as he attempts to text Naoto back a reply but he's a little nervous so he starts fumbling the phone and almost drops it. Kanji eventually texts Naoto back, _I'll see you. The answer is Y. Damn It! (I mean yes)._

oOo

Yosuke finally finishes shift at Junes and arrived home. Yosuke collapses on to his bed feeling absolutely exhausted and sighs to himself, "What... A... Day..."

Yosuke closes his eyes and just begins to falling asleep when his phone starts beeping. This prompts Yosuke to groan and reluctantly check his text messages on his phone however Teddie has stolen Yosuke's phone off him. Yosuke eventually gets his phone back of Teddie while thinking of way to convince Luke to let Teddie stay permanently at his house. Yosuke sighs heavily but blinks upon reading a text that he has gotten from Chie Satonaka that reads, _Can I see u tomorrow? It's Xmas Eve, u know... Take. The. Hint._

"This is about the best thing that has happened today... Thank goodness for Chie and xmas eve," Yosuke mumbles under his breath to himself as he replies to her, _Sorry, I took so long 2 text back. Ted stole my cell. I'll see u tomorrow, though. I. Took. The. Hint._

oOo

Luke Ashida and Yukiko Amagi are sitting down together at the table that is in Luke's room in his house. Luke has invited Yukiko over for a romantic evening. Why Yukiko over his other harem members; Tsubaki, Ai or Marie? Well, Luke and Ai have broken up. It was mutual and Ai is now dating Kou. Which is good for her as Kou likes Ai's real personality now that he has seen it and Ai didn't mind dating him. Tsubaki is spending time with her parents as her whole family is in town for the holiday season but she and Luke have decided to be just friends with benefits. Meaning Luke helps her with homework and Tsubaki helps him with his stage fright issue.

Marie is... Luke doesn't think Marie understands what Christmas Eve is. That and she's busy with the Velvet Room. Also an important thing to note is that Luke already agreed to see Yukiko before he learnt Tsubaki and Marie would be busy. Thus Luke and Yukiko are seated at table in Luke's room and on that table is a cake that Luke made from scratch.

Yukiko tells Luke that, "My parents booted me out of house tonight."

"Huh? What happened?" Luke puzzles feeling a tad concerned.

"I was helping out like normal but my parents said I was bothering them... They're being over-protective. I can go out on a date without any help," Yukiko explains her cheeks red but Yukiko then chuckles, "But I like them so much..."

"Okay... Let's enjoy ourselves," Luke advices her.

"Thanks for the cake. It looks really delicious," Yukiko tells him.

"It's my pleasure... I glad it turned out right," Luke shrugs whilst feeling a little bashful.

"By the way, I have a present for you," Yukiko announces giving Luke a gift.

"A leather keychain... I needed one... Thanks," Luke mentions looking at the gift.

"I want you to have that... I know you won't stay in Inaba forever but I... I thought you still need a some to put your keys on so you don't lose them... That and I don't think it's good for you to pick the lock of your house so often," Yukiko tells him.

"Thanks... Hopefully, now I won't lose my keys as much," Luke reflects.

Yukiko giggles blushing pink, "Hm-hmm... Typical Luke... You will not losing that keychain so there's no way you'd be able to lose your keys from now on... Mmm, I should stop ordering you around now... I want today to be fun."

"Don't fret. Today will be fun," Luke assures her.

Yukiko mentions, "I've been wondering why I like you..."

"Meh, it can't be helped," Luke shrugs with a playful smirk.

"You're so confident," Yukiko chuckles before admitting that, "At first, I was interested in you. When I realized that, I was already going after you. It's good to know that you'll be staying Inaba for few years at least."

"Yep, I'm finishing my high school education at Yasogami High. When I got on the train to Inaba, I thought that I'll only stay in this town a year because that's what my parents' will said they wanted... I didn't see why they wanted me to do that but after staying here in this town... Meeting everyone, meeting sis, and of course you, Yukiko. Hm... I decided to stick around because you guys showed me how to really live life... It's sad that Sora's leaving but I have to accept the truth... She'll visit and can in touch but I'll still miss her. She's the first friend, I've ever had but... Yukiko, I honestly could not leave you and this town. I'm sticking around for a few years," Luke monologues.

Yukiko smiles, "You've changed so much... In a good way. You talk a lot more and you let people in to see what you're thinking... That head of yours is a fascinating place."

Luke blushes slightly and comments silently to himself, Ugh... I'm blushing again! You know, it's a lot harder to hide my emotions now I actually truly interact and care about the world around me.

Later on that night, Yukiko inquires, "Umm, what else do people do during Christmas? The inn is always busy during this time of year, so I've never spent a Christmas night like this before... I've never had a boyfriend, either..."

"Back in Australia we would watch the carols and drink hot chocolate but Japan doesn't get the right TV station... I never had anyone before to spend Christmas eve with me since my parents died... So, um... It's nice to been with you," Luke replies bitter-sweetly.

"I'm so happy that you're my first boyfriend... Um... That's not the first time I've had that thought," Yukiko sincerely tells Luke as she takes his hand in her hands.

"That's good... I'm glad I got you by my side," Luke reflects with a thoughtful half-smile.

"Umm... Luke? Can I... Can I stay here tonight?" Yukiko requests.

"Ah, yes. Of course you can stay here, it's alright with me... However, will that be okay with your parents?" Luke wonders.

"I told my mother that I'll spend the night at Chie's place... So I can stay here without anyone minding," Yukiko informs him.

"Perfect... You can stay in any room you wish... There's five bedrooms so there's plenty of choice. You stay in my room though," Luke suggest but then hastily adds, "Only if you want to! You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll stay with you in your room," Yukiko decides.

"Do you want me to get a spare futon?" Luke inquires standing up.

"No... I... I... I'll shared... With you," Yukiko stammers turning crimson as she stands up and walks in front of Luke before she adds, "I... Luke, I... I love you."

"I love you, too," Luke admits prior to him kissing her gently upon her lips.

oOo

Riku Kujikawa is spending Christmas eve with Sora Narukami at her house. That evening they are sitting in Sora's room with a cake Sora made in the likeness of a one of her Personas Jack Frost. It kinda fitted the Christmas theme and it was very personal.

"Nice cake... I've seen it before... Jack Frost, huh?" Riku remarks.

Sora cheeks go pink, "Hey... I made it for us but I... I think I went a little aboard."

"No, it's just right," Riku assures her after taking a spoonful of the cake and eating it.

"Thanks!" Sora beams.

Riku then coughs, "Ah..."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sora inquires growing concerned.

"My throat is killing me. It's probably all the voice training... I'm been starting it again but geez," Riku answers her rubbing his throat. Riku sighs deeply muttering, "Stupid hiatus."

"Oh... I'm sorry... I hope you feel better but I'm glad you started voice training again. You have a wonderful voice," Sora reflects.

"Really? That's great. I hoped you be happy about... But um... That has nothing to do with tonight! It's Christmas and I'm with you, Sora-senpai," Riku announces with his classic hollywood smile direct at her.

"Yes... It's nice... What to try some, cake?" Sora suggests gesturing for Riku to open his mouth. Sora feeds Riku a spoonful much to his very apparent delight.

"I got a present for you," Riku tells her presenting her with an ornate silver bracelet.

"Oh, wow... That's... That's really kind of you. Thank you," Sora responds.

"I'll put on you... Give me your arm," Riku orders her.

Sora nods and stretches out her arm over the table. Riku clips the ornate yet simple silver bracelet onto Sora's arm. Riku explains her, "That's one of a kind. It's the only one in the whole world... In fact, I designed and made it myself at a carving class in Okina."

"Oh... That's amazing," Sora comments.

"The shape's a little weird but... I put all my love into it," Riku blushes and informs.

"Again... Thank you, Riku-kun," Sora replies with smile as she looks down at the gift.

"No problem. You made me the cake. I wanted to give something to you," Riku admits rubbing the back his neck with nervous energy.

Hours fly by and the cake has be eaten. Sora then notice the time and frown with disappointment, "Oh, dear is that time... Boy, time does fly when you're having fun. It's really late."

"Sora-senpai, can I stay here tonight?" Riku inquires.

"Huh? What!" Sora exclaims feeling taken off guard and her voice going up an octave.

Riku grins briefly and shakes his head at her reaction but then frowns looking sad, "When you go back to your home in the big city and if I decide to go back to my singing career... We won't be able to see each other very often, will we?"

"Mm-hmm... What are you getting at?" Sora questions feeling suspicious.

"I'm just saying that... That, maybe... Maybe we'll never have the chance again... That's why I want tonight to be something precious to remember... So, please?" Riku pleads making puppy dog eyes at Sora causing her to melt.

"Alright... But no funny business," Sora relents before kissing Riku passionately and he naturally returns the favour.

oOo

At Yosuke's house. After banishing Teddie from his room Yosuke gets to work on getting his room ready for Chie's arrival. He just manages to make a small plate steak just way Chie likes it and places it down on a table in his room when Chie arrives at his front door.

He answers the door and invites Chie into his room where she hugs him upon seeing the freshly cooked steak awaiting her. There's also a couple of cupcake there. Yosuke had originally plan on having more than two cupcakes but Teddie ate most of them.

Chie takes a seat admitting that, "Umm... I, I'm kinda nervous. 'cause I've never spent a Christmas like this..."

"Oh, really?" Yosuke questions blushing a little.

"And... I'm kinda amazed too," Chie adds.

"I cooked you steak... It's not that surprising, Satonaka," Yosuke argues.

"Yosuke! It's... It's not that you moron!" Chie snaps before calming down and explaining, "I'm amazed because... Because, here I am... Spending Christmas with you and I barely liked you at the start of the year."

Yosuke winces, "Chie... That's tad harsh."

"Get over it. We're here now... Together and I f-feel happy, you know?" Chie enlightens him her cheeks burning. Yosuke remains silent in response prompting Chie shout, "C-come on! Say something! You're making me all embarrassed!"

Yosuke admits feeling nervous, "Alright, Alright... I... I'm kinda happy to be here with you."

"That steak looks delicious... Good quality meat. Nice work, Hanamura," Chie beams.

"Just eat already... I know you're dying too," Yosuke encourages her.

Chie and knows and gets stuck in. She polishes it off quickly but she even let Yosuke steals a few bits. Yosuke smiles at Chie as he notes a bit of food on her cheek so he reaches over and wipes it of gently with his hand.

Chie grabs his arm asking him, "What are you doing?"

"You had some food on your cheek. I was trying to help," Yosuke answers with sigh.

"Oh... Sorry," Chie releases.

"Fine but don't grab me so tight next time... You owe for that steak, got it," Yosuke warns.

"That reminds me! Um, this is... It's from me," Chie reveals as she stands up gets something from her bag.

"What is it?" Yosuke wonders as Chie walks to his side hiding her gift behind her back.

"Close your eyes," Chie orders. Yosuke obeys shutting his eyes while Chie loosely warps a fluffy scarf around his neck. Chie stands back and comments, "It looks good on you."

"You bought me a scarf... Wow, that's impressive," Yosuke comments his eyes wide as he fiddles with the scarf.

"Yes, I bought, this year. I want to challenge, though and make one with my own two hands next year. And... I want to celebrate Christmas next year with you, too," Chie reveals her face turning red.

"Of course... Why wouldn't we spend Christmas together?" Yosuke assures her as his face tinges pink.

After a few hours go past, Chie looks up and noticing the cloak on the wall, "Oh, it's this late already..."

"It is late... Where did the time go? It didn't feel like it that late," Yosuke wonders.

"You know... I, um... I told my parents I'll be at Yukiko's place tonight. They... They won't be worried if I'm with Yukiko. Plus, we've done lots of sleepovers at her place and my place before, so... So yeah... Y-You know what I'm trying to say!" Chie nervously mentions to Yosuke. Chie's and Yukiko's parents are hopefully not calling each other this tonight and tomorrow or any time soon really.

"I think I do... You can stay the night," Yosuke informs Chie as a wide grin spreads across his face.

"H-hey, wipe that grin off your face!" Chie scolds Yosuke slapping his arm.

"Aha-ha-ah-aha," Yosuke burst out laughing making Chie blush.

"Bakamura... Stupid," Chie grumbles half-heartily as she bends over and shut him up with an intense kiss with he likes very much.

oOo

At Kanji's Tatsumi a blushing Kanji sit down with Naoto Shriogane. Kanji is relieved that she finally came as he was beginning to think that Naoto wouldn't come not he'd blame her as he can be a bit much. Although, Naoto looks as nervous as he is as she looks around the room and blushes. Naoto breaks the silence by saying, "Uh-um... It's pretty cold outside! Ah, well, uh... I, I'm sorry... I guess I'm nervous because um, we're the only ones here..."

"I'm nervous as you are if not more so... Don't worry about it," Kanji reassures her. Kanji gulps before showing Naoto the cake he made her. The cake is the type of sweet that is simple yet elegant in style. Yes cake's are a very thing this christmas...

"That's a... Wonderful cake. It makes me feel like a kid again," Naoto praises him.

"Oh, really? You like it! Hell... Thanks... Um, ah... I made it for you," Kanji shyly stammers.

"Thank you, Kanji-kun... Um, I have something for you. I was late because I had to go back home to get it before I came here," Naoto announces.

"But, um... You didn't to do that... Naoto, you don't need to get me anything," Kanji blushes at her as his eyes dart downwards.

"I wanted to get you something... Here, give me your arm, please?" Naoto requests.

"My arm? Damn it, I don't understand but... Okay," Kanji agrees giving Naoto his arm to which she straps on a watch onto his wrist.

Kanji takes his arm back and looks at the watch feeling moved by the gesture. Naoto explains that, "I customized this watch. It has the normal functions of digital watch but it can also tell you where I am..."

"Huh? What the hell do you by that?" Kanji puzzles blinking in confusion.

"It has proximity sensor... It's just a toy, though, so it only has radius of few metres and j-just so you know... My watch has a similar function," Naoto answers him. Naoto heat rises in cheeks as she adds, "My watch can tell me, where you are."

"Are you stalking me?" Kanji questions feeling amused.

"N-no... Definitely not! I'm not a..." Naoto immediately claims but then realizes, "On second thought, maybe I am. I'm always thinking about you..."

"Always? Of me... You sure?" Kanji raises an eyebrow at that thought.

"Yes and I always want to be close to you," Naoto verifies.

"I... I always... I want to be, ah... Close to you, too! Damn it! If that's ah.. If that's okay with you. I really care for you," Kanji confesses.

"Kanji-kun..." Naoto whispers.

"Anyway... Let's eat this cake! I didn't make it so you could just look at it!" Kanji decides.

Naoto smiles and nods. A little while later, Naoto speaks up, "Um-uh.. Kanji-kun?"

"Y-yeah... What is it?" Kanji wonders trying to stay calm.

"I... Um... I have something to show you... I.. Umm, I... I want you to see me in a school uniform," Naoto stammers.

"Huh? I see you in school uniform all the time, though," Kanji puzzles.

"Ah... You said you liked it when I spoke with a higher voice... So I figured I should look more like a girl," Naoto reasons.

"Are you sure? You... You don't have to do that! I like you either way! I mean... I mean it's your decision," Kanji asks her.

"I'm sure... B-besides, my normal clothes go against the school dress code... Let me go change," Naoto answers before exiting the room.

Kanji anxiously waits for Naoto Shirogane's return but his jaw drops when Naoto wearing the female Yasogami High uniforms strolls into the room. Naoto is also not wearing her usual blue cap. Naoto meekly tells Kanji that, "Yakushiji-san prepared it for me... I know this is what all the girls wear but um..."

"Um... Huh? Oh what! Aha-ha-ha... What is it?" Kanji stops staring at her and looks up at Naoto's blushing face.

"Isn't the skirt too short?" Naoto questions fussing about with the hem of her uniform.

"You look cute... Naoto," Kanji assures her with face serene and honest.

Naoto scolds him feeling embarrassed, "Please... Please stop! Don't embarrass me..."

"Yes... I mean... You should wear that more... Ugh, damn it! I mean... I didn't mean to say that aloud... Ugh, um... I'll shut up," Kanji decides.

Naoto chuckles a little bit prior to declaring, "I, I think I'll stick with my normal outfit... I'd feel awkward all day if I wore it to school but I'm happy that I showed it to you."

"Can you stay... Can you stay the night, Naoto-chan? Please, um... You stay the night here in my room!" Kanji uncontrollably blurts out.

"Kanji-kun! Huh? You... You want me here tonight?" Naoto questions.

"Mm-Hm," Kanji nods without hesitation nor thought.

"I, I can probably come up with some kind of alibi for where I spent the night... I'll sure I can convince Sora to help me out with out," Naoto agrees but giggles a tad at the end.

Kanji looks down at his watch, it read that, _the distance is 1m_, before closes his eyes as his lips meet Naoto's that Christmas Eve.

oOo

The next day, the 25th of December, Christmas at the Junes food court, the Investigation Team had gathered for a meeting but Teddie notices that everyone even Luke is in unnaturally good moods for no reason he can think of. Teddie feels like he missed out on something yesterday he shrugs and dismiss the thought from his head.

"So the case is closed for reals this time," Yosuke starts the meeting off announces.

"It appears so," Sora agrees but feels worried slightly but she puts the feeling aside.

"I think we can safely leave the rest to the police. Adachi has confesses hi crimes, so I'm sure Namatame's presumed guilt will be re-examined as well," Naoto concludes.

"I see... Then that really warps it up," Chie nods.

Riku turns to Teddie asking the blonde boy, "What'll you do now, Teddie? You're not going back over there, are you?"

Kanji light-heartily warns Teddie, "You better not, you dumb bear! You don't know how much you worried us last time..."

"I, I won't suddenly disappear like that again!" Teddie assures them all.

Hmph... That's good, Luke reflects with relief.

"Damn straight you won't. Man, just stay here, alright?" Yosuke tells Teddie.

"Hmm... My phone's ringing," Sora notes before she get her phone out of her pocket. It turns out to be Dojima so Sora answers her phone, "Hello.. Uncle."

Dojima informs Sora, "Hey, it's me. Good news. It look like they're letting Nanako come home for a bit."

"Really! Yay! That's amazing!" Sora exclaims.

_Good news, then, _Luke determines from Sora's exclamation.

Dojima reports that, "She's awake again and she's got a good amount of strength back too. All goes well, she might be able to leave the hospital for the time being and as for me, they said I just needed to see a doctor regularly. So I'm planning to come home with Nanako today."

"You're coming home... Great," Sora tells him.

"Sorry I had to stick you with all the housework. I'll make up for it somehow. Anyway, I'll see you later," Dojima apologizes before hanging up.

"Nanako's coming home with Doijma!" Sora announces excitedly to her friends.

The whole group smiles and Luke comments, "Best news ever..."

Yukiko questions, "Really! Nanako-chan's coming home?"

"That's what I just said," Sora confirms.

"I, I'm so happy for her!" Yukiko declares.

Teddie admits that, "Me too... I'm really glad... The fog's all gone over here because everyone tried so hard and now Nana-chan's gotten better!"

"Nanako-chan tired hard too... She-she's such an amazing girl," Riku adds reminding them.

Teddie sniffs and starts bawling tears, "W-wa-a-a-a-a-ah!"

"Oh bloody...Ted? Again with the tears... " Luke sighs.

"Sensei Luke... Waa-a-a-a-ah! Can I have hug?" Teddie asks as he wails and cries.

"Did you really come from me? Were you seriously ever my Shadow? God, geez... Stop crying already... Hmph... Damn it, Ted... Don't look at me like that. Fine... You can hug me but I'm not hugging you back," Luke relents and reluctantly lets Teddie hug him.

The rest of group move on and Yosuke mentions in regard to Nanako, "Seriously... Thank heavens she's okay."

"Yeah... It's good to know that things are going to be okay again," Sora agrees but she tears up a little and ends up hugging Luke.

Luke has two crying people hugging him right now. He's not happy about it, "This sucks but at Nanako's okay..."

Teddie subtly moves and hugs Sora instead of Luke crying on her much to Luke's relief but Teddie takes advantage of the situation. Sora suddenly stops crying and glares at Teddie asking him, "Teddie... Are you stupid? Where on earth do you think you're touching me!"

"Ah... Well, the opportunity..." Teddie starts to explain but Sora with some help from a very unhappy Luke pick Teddie up and throw him. Teddie goes flying through air.

A few minutes a miserable Teddie shuffles back and begs Sora for forgiveness. She reluctantly grants it after slapping the back of Teddie's head.

Luke gives Teddie a lecture and Yosuke takes the chance to tell Luke that, "Yeah... Luke, my dear, dear friend... Um, I was wondering about something..."

Luke ceases to lecture Teddie and turns warily to Yosuke, "What do you want?"

"Well, Teddie's great and all but clearly he has his faults... Ted's been staying at my place for awhile but... At my place we don't have any spare rooms so I had to share with Ted. However, my dear friend, Luke, you... You have a lot of spare rooms," Yosuke drops a hint.

"No... Ted's not coming to live at my place," Luke informs Yosuke

Teddie complains, "Aw... I want to stay at Sensei Luke's house, though! Then I'll be closer to Nana-chan!"

"You're annoying... You're not staying at my place," Luke tells Teddie causing him to burst out into tears.

Luke feels guilty when Sora narrows her eyes at Luke and tells him off, "Luke! That was a bit harsh... Look! You may him cry!"

Luke groans and face palms before asking Teddie through gritted teeth, "Want do I have to do to make it up to you, Ted?"

"Let me live at your place, Sensei!" Ted brightens instantaneously...

"What were those tears? Crocodile ones? Shouldn't Kujikawa-kun be doing that cheap trick?" Luke questions with little expression.

"Hey!" Riku complains.

"Meh, get over it," Luke shrugs.

"So I can stay at your place, Sensei Luke?" Teddie asks putting his hands together and begging Luke.

"Ah-ugh... Fine," Luke relents making Teddie hug him but Luke adds, "You have a job at Junes... I expect you to pay rent."

"Luke-kun! You can't expect him to do that!" Yukiko scolds him.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me today?" Luke questions but agrees to let Teddie live at his place for free.

Chie whispers to Yosuke, "Thank. You. Now we don't have to worry about Teddie walking in on us when I come over... Last night was so embarrassing..."

"I know... I like the bear and I'll probably miss him but... But last night was the final straw. Ugh, who knew shutting him up would be so expensive," Yosuke whispers back.

"Yeah, I know... He also told your parents about what we did last night and that would have been a total disaster!" Chie accidentally replies to Yosuke louder than she intended.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kanji questions Yosuke and Chie.

"Nothing!" Chie and Yosuke shout.

"Right... Um, so what were we talking about before we got side-tracked? Again," Kanji asks as he looks at the time on his watch that Naoto gave him.

"We were talking about my cousin, Nanako getting out of hospital and before that about the case finally being over," Sora answers.

"Oh yeah," Kanji remembers but wonders, "How we get so off topic?"

"Well, one thing's certain... It's party time! Let's throw a big Christmas party for Nanako-chan!" Chie concludes.

"A party you say? I'm sure Nana-chan will be delighted!" Teddie beams.

"We'll need a cake then," Yukiko mentions prompting Chie and Riku to nod.

_Oh dear god, no! Nanako-chan does not need to be poison!_ Luke worries with alarm.

"G-guys... Please say you're not gonna..." Yosuke begs to say.

"Huh? We're gonna make one," Riku interrupts.

"Really?" Kanji questions feeling uneasy about it.

"Of course we're gonna make one," Chie points out the obvious.

"I've already research the ingredients," Yukiko adds only making Kanji, Yosuke and Luke more concerned about the whole thing.

"Hey... W-wait! Wait a sec! Whoa there! That's way too tall an order for you three!" Yosuke shouts out.

"Agreed," Kanji seconds.

"Sora's making the cake... Alone. No arguments," Luke announces.

"But Luke-kun..." Yukiko tries to protest.

"Nanako is just out of hospital... I'm sorry to have to point it out but you... I rather I think Nanako would love it if her favourite big sis made her a cake," Luke reasons.

"I'll make the cake a Christmas tree shape with little presents underneath it and all-natural coloured frosting using organic food dyes derived from plants... Mmm... I think Nanako will love it! You guys can help!" Sora decides ignores Luke's previous decision.

"How the hell can we help make that!" Chie exclaims before she, Riku and Yukiko sigh in defeat which puzzles Sora.

"Oh... So are you three not helping? Or are you..." Sora begins to ask.

"We're not... There's no way we can match you," Yukiko laments.

"Hmm... If your sure," Sora hesitates.

"Just make it yourself," Riku gloomily insists.

"Okay," Sora frowns but brightens again saying, "Then... Let's go to the grocery department!"

"Yes! Thank goodness for Sora!" Yosuke and Kanji cheer.

"Are they that bad?" Naoto wonders.

"Yes," Yosuke confirms which Chie punishes him for by kicking him in the shins.

"Naoto-chan... Can you help me make the cake?" Sora asks the blue haired detective.

"But... But I've never baked a cake," Naoto protests.

"I can bake it all by myself but... It'll more fun if you help. So, pretty please?" Sora pleads.

"Alright fine," Naoto relents before muttering under her breath, "I'll have to ask Kanji-kun for notes, though. His cake last night was good."

"His cake? Last night?" Sora echoes overhearing Naoto before realizes, "Oh, Kanji-kun made you a cake last night! That's so sweet! Did you stay the night at his place?"

"Senpai... Sora-senpai! You didn't need to say that, that loud!" Naoto panics.

"Oh, so you did stay at his place," Riku deduces causing Kanji and Naoto blush.

"Oh god... Them two are a unbelievable," Yosuke remarks with disbelief.

"What Chie-chan stayed at your place over night, didn't she?" Luke points out.

Yosuke and Chie immediately turn red. Yukiko starts to giggles and tease Chie a bit.

Chie then remembers how she said to her parents that she stayed at Yukiko's and when Chie went to the Amagi Inn to tell Yukiko to help her with her cover story that she found out Yukiko said to her parents that she was staying at Chie's place. Chie figures out that Yukiko was most likely staying at Luke's place last night so she announces, "Yukiko! Cut it out! I know you were staying at Luke's place last night!"

"What! Chie! How... How did you," Yukiko stammers.

"Aha, so you did stay here," Chie catches Yukiko's mistake.

"I knew I was missing out on something," Teddie grumbles feeling left out.

That evening at Dojima's house, Nanako, Teddie, Luke, Yosuke and Kanji are gathered around the table in the lounge room with the kotatsu on. Dojima is sitting on the couch.

Sora and Naoto are cooking with Riku, Chie and Yukiko watching them with jealously but they end up helping too. They decide to not tell the boys that, though.

"It's so warm!" Nanako cheers happily.

"So this is the fabled kotatsu," Teddie comments.

Luke adds, "I didn't even know these existed until this year, either."

"I was really looking forward to the new kotatsu!" Nanako announces.

"Yeah, you talked about it all the time at the hospital," Dojima mentions with smile before turning serious as he states, "Nanako nees to go back for a full checkup early next year but if they don't find anything wrong they'll let her go immediately."

Nanako apologizes, "If I'd gotten better sooner, we would'vr been able to buy the kotatsu together... Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize... Don't worry about it," Luke tells her.

"Okay," Nanako nods prior to deciding, "Next time, let's go together!"

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting but the cake's ready," Sora announces walking in with a christmas tree cake complete with candied decorations.

"Thank goodness for Sora... The Christmas edition of Mystery Food X has been safely avoided," Yosuke sighs with relief.

"This should be good... Thank goodness the other's aren't making it or I would of had to update my insurance card," Kanji agrees.

Riku, Chie, Naoto, Yukiko and Sora join the others at the table after putting the cake and some plates down. Nanako looks at the Christmas tree cake, "Wow... I know you said you'll make us a cake that looks like a Christmas tree but I didn't know it would really look like a Christmas tree! Big sis, You're amazing!"

"Hey, this is bigger than I imagined," Dojima comments.

"You wanna try some? Here you can have the first piece," Sora cuts a piece of cake for Nanako to eat and places it down on the little girl's plate.

Nanako gets her fork and tries some. Her eyes sparkle, "It's delicious! It tastes really good! Thanks, Naoto-san! Big sis, thanks to you too!"

The others quickly get tucked in to the cake. Sora is happy that she convince Riku, Chie and Yukiko to help her and Naoto out with the cake too. After some time, Teddie decides to present Nanako with a plush bear toy that looks just like his bear suit, "Um... Nana-chan guess what I have... Ta-da-a-a! A Christmas present for you!"

"Oh! It look just like you!" Nanako exclaims taking the gift from Teddie.

"I wish I could've made it look better but I thought it'd keep you company at the hospital, Nana-chan. Oh and it's made from 100% pure Teddie fur. I'm a guy who's all about using all-natural materials!" Teddie informs her.

"That's rather disturbing," Luke mutters under his breath.

"I-isn't that nice of him, Nanako?" Dojima asks her daughter about Teddie but the mumbles sounding concerned, "Teddie fur... Hm?"

"Uh-huh! Thank you, Teddie," Nanako nods happily.

"Teddie are you sure you're not being narcissistic about this?" Luke questions the bear.

"Huh? I don't get it... But, Sensei! I made you one too!" Teddie thrust a 'Teddie,' teddy bear into Luke's arms.

Luke picks the bear up by it's foot and frowns, "Why did you think getting me a bear would be a good idea?"

"You're letting me stay at your home! That and um... You said you never had a teddy bear before once so... So I had to give you your first one!" Teddie explains catching Luke of guard and makes Luke blink with shock.

"You remember that... Hmph," Luke ponders the gift wondering what one was meant to do with it. Luke decides with shrug of his shoulders that, "I'll use it a bookend of something like that..."

"A bookend?" Sora questions.

"Hm? What else am I meant to do with it?" Luke counters.

"You hug it, silly! Big bro, watch! Just like this!" Nanako gives Luke a demonstrated.

"Uh-huh," Luke mutters with a blank look.

"I have to thank you all again... Adachi confessed to the two murders. He insists it was him who hung the bodies, too. There are still things that are unclear about his story but he's most likely gonna pay for his crimes," Dojima declares.

"That's good... Justice has prevailed at long last," Sora reflects.

Dojima continues to say, "Anyway, this was one strange case. If what you said about a world inside the TV was true, then everything might make sense... Though I still don't believe it."

"Maybe we can give you a tour? We could show you the sights and stuff," Luke suggests but the rest of the Investigation Team immediately say no.

"It's far dangerous," Sora points out.

"Meh," Luke shrugs.

"I'll just leave at some things in this world just can't be explained. Like Nanako... She made a miraculous recovery and now she's as healthy as ever. Back in the day... My own senpai on the force told me something. "There's an underside to everything that you can never see.' This case has made me think about a lot a things," Dojima reflects.

"Like what?" Sora puzzles.

Dojima answers her, "You've helped us out so much... He, it was meant to be the other way around, really... But I guess you helped yourself by helping us, Sora. You're no longer the girl who your parents sent off because they didn't know what to do... You're grown a lot, Sora-chan."

"Uncle... Thank you... I didn't do that much," Sora replies feeling a little embarrassed.

Dojima announces, "There isn't much time left until spring butI hope I can do some catching up until then."

"Oh, yeah... I'm going back to Port Island then," Sora remembers seeming sad.

"That's right... You're only here until spring, huh?" Chie realizes with a frown.

"Sora-senpai? You're going back," Riku sighs heavily putting his chin on his hands.

"Leader... It won't be the same without you," Naoto mentions to Sora.

"Huh? Sensei Sora... Are you going somewhere?" Teddie questions confused.

"I don't want to go back," Sora expresses with rueful look.

"Don't forget, there are people waiting for you," Dojima reminds her.

"I guess... I'm been emailing Chihiro-senpai a lot lately... She reported that a lot of the clubs at school are missing me," Sora reflects.

"Don't forget about your parents, Sora-chan," Dojima tells her.

"Huh?" Sora puzzles.

"I know they have trouble expressing their emotions because in their line of work emotions are an obstacle or hindrance to their objective but... They still do love you. They actually left in the middle of one their miss... I mean business meetings to see you when you got hurt in that incident with Namatame. That's a big deal for them... They love you a great deal despite being terrible at showing it... Then again, I'm not one to talk about parenting... Hm... When you get home, Sora. Show your parents how much you've grown this past year, okay?" Dojima monologues.

"I will," Sora promises with a brief nod.

Dojima tells her, "Good... Then if your parents are okay with it... You can come back here at any time."

Sora nods mutely but is still sad about having to leave Inaba in spring.

""I'm going to miss you, sis," Luke mutters with sorrow evident in his expression.

"Don't worry, bro... I'll come and visit lots! I'll miss you too, though," Sora assures him before adding, "I'll miss all of you... Especially you Riku-kun."

There is a depressing silence that follows. Eventually Yosuke breaks it saying, "C'mon, spring's a long ways off, right? Let's have all the fun we can until then!"

"Let's spend all our time altogether!" Sora brightens cheerful at the idea.

"H-hey, don't get too carried away. My sis would literally kill me if you got yourself held back a year," Dojima warns Sora.

"I guess," Sora mumbles.

"Oh, but then you wouldn't have to go back, huh?" Yosuke points out.

Sora starts to protest, "Ah... I don't..."

"Wow, if that happened, I'd be in the same grade as Senpai," Riku cuts Sora off.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Riku-kun but... Sis, is a genius even if she was slacking off she'll still get a higher score than anyone else in the school," Luke points out.

"I'm not that clever," Sora protest blushing a little.


	47. Chapter 47 - Happy New Years!

Disclaimer : I Own nothing and Naoto fans... I'm sorry, but there's going to be a slight let down for you in this chapter.

Luke and Sora are walking to school together on the 26th when Yosuke runs up and join them saying, "Hey, Sora! Luke-kun!"

"Morning, Yosuke!" Sora replies while Luke gives him a brief wave.

"Man, yesterday was great! We haven't had that much fun in a while," Yosuke comments.

"It was enjoyable but did you really have to get Ted to move in with me on Christmas day? Couldn't you have waited like a week or something?" Luke questions.

"No and It's wasn't that bad," Yosuke argues.

"Meh," Luke shrugs.

"At least I got see everyone... It's going to be sad when I leave," Sora mentions.

"Don't be sad, Sora-chan... There's plenty of things to be happy about. A) there's no case to worry about anymore. B) we've got plenty of time left to hang out," Yosuke comforts her.

"I suppose you're right... Um, oh yeah! Did you guys see the weather forecast? It looks like it's going to rain tonight," Sora inquires.

"Yeah, I saw it," Yosuke nods.

"You two are worried about the Midnight Channel, aren't you guys?" Luke recognizes.

Sora nods mutely while Yosuke admits, "Yeah, it's been on my mind, too. Since we beat that Ameno-sagri thing..."

"Fog god," Sora interrupts.

"Alright since we beat that Ameno-sagiri fog god thing, the case should really be closed, right?" Yosuke questions.

"Don't know... Probably," Luke shrugs.

Yosuke advices, "I'm just a little skeptical, so you both should check the TV too, if you two both have time."

"I completely agree with you," Sora replies as Luke nods.

At Luke's place that night... Sora, Luke and Teddie are waiting for the Midnight Channel.

"Is it midnight yet, Sensei?" Teddie excitedly asks for the hundredth time.

"No... It's another twenty minutes until minutes. Stop asking me the same question every five minutes. It's doing my head in," Luke grumbles.

"But... But Sensei Luke... I'm so bored... Can we play the King's game with Sora? Please? Pretty Please!" Teddie complains and begs.

"Ugh... You asked this already, no," Luke replies grumpily before calling out to Sora, "Um, Sora... Can you hurry up with the popcorn? Ted's getting on my nerves..."

Sora walks in the lounge saying, "Ha-aha... You two are so funny to watch argue, you know? And yes... The popcorn's ready... Teddie, here you go."

Sora hands Teddie the popcorn she made in order to keep Teddie entertain as Teddie really doesn't understand that Luke dislikes someone talking in his ear all the time.

"Thanks, Sensei Sora!" Teddie beams tucking into the popcorn.

Twenty minutes later and it's Midnight. Sora notes, "Hmm... The TV's blank..."

"Is it Midnight?" Teddie questions.

"Yes... Just look at the bloody clock, will you, instead of asking us," Luke requests.

"But... But I like asking you guys!" Teddie protests

"I'm going to strangle you soon," Luke mutters about Teddie.

Thankfully Sora's phone rings so she answers it, "Hi Yosuke... You're on speaker phone. I'm at Luke's place with him and Teddie... Great timing by the way. Luke was about to choke Teddie..."

"Ha, I glad him and Luke are getting along," Yosuke comments.

"We're not... Take him back," Luke orders.

"No way... You're keeping him... Anyway, I just got off the phone with Chie. Have you three checked the TV?" Yosuke inquires.

"Nothing happened! Yosuke! I had popcorn and everything, too!" Teddie exclaims.

"As you might have guess... Yes, we checked the TV," Sora informs Yosuke.

"So nothing came on for you guys either?" Yosuke mumbles.

"Yep, it didn't glow or anything, either," Luke confirms.

"Me too... It's definitely raining outside, though.. Does this mean the Midnight Channel's off the air? I'm being serious here! Now that we beat that Ameno-sagiri, the case is completely over right?" Yosuke questions.

"Looks like it," Luke responds.

"That appears to the case yes," Sora agrees.

"Ha-ha... Awesome. Sorry, I didn't mean to hound you guys for an answer. I just felt nervous but it's finally sinking in. All of us together... We did it!" Yosuke realizes.

"It's good to know that we finally solve this case," Sora mentions.

"Man... All these things are coming back to me, like when I put you on the spot and asked you to be our leader, Sora. Ha-ha... What am I getting all worked up for? The others must all be super happy right now too... I bet Chie's practically crying her eyes out... I should call her again, actually... Alright, I'll call you guys again later! Seriously, though... Teddie, Luke and Sora... Thanks!" Yosuke comments before hanging up.

"Thanks Yosuke," Sora whispers with a smile as she puts her phone in her pocket. Sora then hears a crashing sound.

Luke whirls around to see that Teddie has cause a terrible mess in he's lounge. Luke takes a deep breath and goes for a walk outside after saying, "Ted... Everything has it's place in this house... If you keep this up... I'll put you in a kennel outside this house and that'll be your place. Understood? I'm going for a walk. Clean this up."

"Oops..." Teddie mutters and laughs nervously.

"You better clean that up before Luke gets back otherwise, he'll probably will put you in a kennel," Sora advices with a grimace.

Some time passes and it's now the 31st of December. New Year's Eve. Luke receives at text from Yosuke. Teddie notices Luke has he's phone out as he asks, "Sensei! Sensei! What's does it say? Who's it from! Read it, Read it!"

"It's from Yosuke... It says, '_let's get everyone together and visit the shrine today,_' then just add an exclamation mark. Then reads, '_How about we meet up in front of the shrine in the shopping district? I hear they're gonna hand out amazake. I'll contact the others. See you there_.' Just add two exclamation marks. Happy, Ted?" Luke monotonously answers Teddie.

Teddie nods and jumps up and down saying, "Yay! We're going to shrine! With everyone!"

"This is going to be so much fun," Luke sarcastically remarks half-wishing for a gun to put his head.

"I'm going go straight there!" Teddie exclaims.

"Hmm... It looks pretty cold outside put on some warmer clothes," Luke advices him.

"Aw... Sensei are you worried about little old me?" Teddie wonders.

"No, I'm worried that the animal protection agency will come after me, you moron. Also you can't head straight there you got to go to work," Luke replies in a matter of fact tone.

That evening at the front the shrine in Inaba's shopping district. Luke dressed in some brown pants with a powder blue jacket over a black shirt, light blue beanie. He is waiting for the others to arrive. The first people to arrive is Riku. After a few moments of awkward silence Riku ask Luke is he want to play cards. Luke agrees as he's bored out of his mind. A long while later...

The next person to arrive is Kanji coming shouting, "Sorry... Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Good evening, Kanji-kun," Riku greets him.

"Hi," Luke adds and thinks, _I'm glad Teddie had to work today so I didn't have to deal with him too much_...

Kanji wearing a black leather looking jacket with a yellow shirt asks them, "Wait, huh? Is it just you two here, so far?"

"Duh," Luke responds not bothering to lower his music volume down.

"Unfortunately, it appears so," Riku confirms.

"Seriously! This is the time we all decided on isn't it?" Kanji questions.

"Actually, you're late," Luke informs with a tired yawn as he lowers his headphones.

"Why are you so late, anyway?" Riku inquires.

"Sorry...I was watchin' TV at home but it seems like I fell asleep. When I woke up that New Year's show, '_Toshi-koshi Kuru-toshi_,' had already started, so I rushed out here," Kanji apologizes to them.

"Meh," Luke shrugs.

"I had to play cards games with Luke with him death staring me the whole time because you fell asleep when you were watching TV," Riku complains.

"Sorry we're late!" Yosuke exclaims wearing a red jacket over the top of a white hoodie as well as a familiar fluffy scarf as he and Teddie join the group.

"Hi, Teddie! Hi, Yosuke!" Riku welcomes them.

"Hello-hz!" Teddie beams dressed in a white/pink/blue tartan shirt underneath a puffy pink vest with a hood and he has white earmuffs on his ears.

"You're late," Luke comments.

"I'm sorry we're late, Sensei. It's all Yosuke's fault," Teddie explains gesturing to Yosuke.

"It's cold waiting here and that's your excuse?" Luke questions.

"Aren't you being a tad harsh on him?" Riku questions Luke who shrugs.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Sensei... It was all Yosuke's fault, though!" Teddie sniffs and lies.

"Me? It was 100% your fault!" Yosuke snaps at Teddie making Teddie jumps a little but then he calms down and tells the others, "But I am sorry about you wait."

"Why were you late anyway? I'm sure there's story behind it," Riku wonders.

"We had an emergency at work. Everyone had to refill all of the lucky draw bags. We just finished a second ago... Because a certain someone just crammed a buncha stuff into the bags without checking any of the prices," Yosuke answers.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Luke accuses Teddie.

Teddie whistles suspiciously and hums, "Do-ot-da-do-o-o..."

"I'm talking about you! You little!" Yosuke yells at Teddie.

Teddie interrupts asking Luke, "Moving on... Hey, Sensei Luke. Where's Sensei Sora Nana-chan and her dad?"

"You doofus. They can't come out on a cold night like this. Dojima-san and Nanako just got temporarily released from the hospital for the holidays. They aren't healed yet," Kanji interjects telling Teddie off.

eddie wonders aloud panicking, "Well, then where's everyone else? Why are only the guys here? D-don't tell me... Is this going to be some lame, 'guy's night,' celebration..."

"Oh, please no... How horrible a thought. A night without any lovely girls?" Riku despairs.

"It would be kinda lame," Luke comments.

Teddie dramatically worries, "Could it be that our night would facing such a doom as the dread guys night?"

"Hell no but man, they're late. They should've gotten here a while ago," Yosuke mentions referring to the girls.

"I wonder if the girls are all meeting up at Yukiko-senpai's house first... You know, like, to put on their kimonos..." Kanji theorizes growing excited.

"K-kimonos!" Teddie exclaims.

"That would make my day... Sora-senpai in a kimono... Awe-inspiring," Riku dreams.

"Did you hear that, S-S-Sensei? Kimonos!" Teddie enthusiastically asks Luke.

"Calm down... You're getting your hopes up too high. It's far too cold for the girls to wear kimonos tonight," Luke cynically responds.

"Right. You guys are getting way too hot and bothered," Yosuke tells them.

"'You guys?' Hey! I wasn't..." Kanji protests blushing but Riku cuts in.

Riku interrupts, "You were thinking of Naoto-chan in a kimono... Hm, there's no use in denying it my friend... It's written all over your face..."

"Hey! Damn it..." Kanji tries to snap at Riku.

"Kanji, as much as I hate to say it... Riku's right. You can't argue with him there... Although I must say, seeing Chie in a kimono would be quite a sight... Whoa... Okay, now I'm starting to get a little..." Yosuke announces.

"Stop talking," Luke cuts Yosuke off.

"Uh? What? Why?" Yosuke puzzles.

"Turn behind you, the girls are coming... Yukiko's gorgeous as expected," Luke smirks as he spins mentions.

Yosuke is about to look over his shoulder to see Yukiko, Chie, Naoto and Sora wondering if they are wearing kimonos. Yukiko apologizes saying, "I'm sorry about the wait."

"Sorry!" Chie adds wearing a puffy blue parka with a pink turtleneck.

"We went to buy some heating packs and ended up running late," Sora explains with her dressed in some gray skinny leg jeans with chocolate tartan coloured poncho with fluffy cream trim over the top a dark shirt. A cream beret adorns her head and her very long white/gray/cream hair is styled down.

"We're sorry," Naoto also apologizes. She has her typical blue cap, a tailored lighter blue jacket with golden buckles. A sweater vest over a crisp white skirt and neck tie with a blue gem also induced in her outfit.

"I told ya so," Luke mutter under his breath but is happy to smile Yukiko even though she's not in a kimono as she looks good either way to him.

"..."Yosuke appears to be disappointed.

The same can be said for Kanji, "..."

"What's with the non-reactions?" Chie questions.

"What! Where are your kimonos?" Teddie dismays.

"Huh... Why would we be in kimonos? It's freezing tonight," Sora puzzles.

"Again... Told ya so, Ted," Luke remarks.

Teddie complains, "Aw... I wanted to see the girls in kimonos..."

"See, that's what I thought! I told you all that from the beginning!" Yosuke exclaims

"Ack, my ears! You got your hopes up on your own, don't take it out on us!" Chie scolds.

"Girls generally have to save their best outfits like kimono for special occasions and for the moments that count most to them... Now is not one of those moments," Riku enlightens.

"Huh? A kimono's one of a girl's best outfits?" Yosuke puzzles however realises, "Wait, dude... You're saying that the girls are out of our league."

Riku nods, "Uh-huh..."

Yosuke exclaims, "They're out of out leagues? Seriously? That can't bet true!"

"We are out of your leagues, guys... It's a simple fact," Yukiko informs whilst in a red dress over black tights and a long black sleeve along with a white petticoat.

"My heart just froze over," Kanji comments.

"Um... Shouldn't we be more mindful of the time? If we don't hurry, we'll have to do the countdown here at the entrance," Naoto suggests.

"Oh no! We're going to miss the two-year shrine visit!" Yosuke panics a little.

"We could just come back and try again next time," Luke shrugs.

"This is my first time being with friends on midnight of New Year's Day," Riku reflects with a soft smile.

"Mine too... Never had friends before," Luke confesses without blinking an eyelid.

"Oh, poor Sensei!" Teddie hugs Luke.

"Would you stop hugging me all the time... It's irritating," Luke grumbles as a pick Teddie up by the collar and puts him down on the ground away from himself.

"How do you usually spend the New Year countdown, Yukiko-chan?" Sora inquires.

"I'd alway just spend it with everyone at the inn until last year," Yukiko admits.

Chie mentions, "Actually... I'm glad we were all able to celebrate today here peacefully."

Everyone nods in agreement but Sora adds, "We should get going guys... We're cutting it kinda fine, you know?"

"Anyone bring fireworks?" Luke wonders as he and others walk towards the shrine.

"No, why?" Sora answers.

Luke tells her that, "It's just a thing they did in Australia. I remember watching fireworks at Sydney Harbour Bridge on TV with my parents once... It was a good memory, I think."

When the group reach the right spot they stand waiting for midnight.

"Staying still makes me cold," Sora shivers.

"I'll keep you warm," Riku decides hugging Sora around the shoulder making her blush.

"They're handing out all this amazake over there," Kanji notes.

"Uh-uh... Not 'til New Year," Chie announces.

"How long until next year?" Teddie asks.

"Ah..." Is the group's response as they all get out their phones to check the time.

"The time is... 23:29," Sora reports aloud.

"Ah, it's almost time," Naoto notes.

"Okay! Five!" Chie cheers holding up her hand.

"Four!" Sora and Yukiko cheer.

Yosuke holds up three fingers shouting out, "Three!"

"Two!" Naoto and Teddie announces.

"One! Hm... Happy New Year!" Everyone cheers even Luke does though admittedly after being elbowed in the ribs by Sora but still... Kind of counts.

"Glad we're here together," Naoto reflects.

"The New Year's here!" Chie beams.

"Let's make this great," Yukiko determines.

The group chatter and banter for awhile before Sora announces, "Look it's snowing!"

Chie whispers, "Wow..."

"Whoa!" Teddie exclaims as the pure white snow falls down.

"Sora... You must be feeling cooler," Riku concludes wrapping both arms around her affectionally making her laugh.

"Do you think the snow will pile up?" Yukiko wonders.

"This is what they call a White New Year, huh?" Kanji remarks

"No one calls it that," Yosuke tells him.

"It's a new year but your still a moronji," Riku jokes.

"What?" Kanji puzzles.

"Moronji... Oh, I see," Naoto gets the joke and nods.

"Oh, yeah! What are you nodding for?" Kanji questions her causing the majority of the group to burst out laughing.

"Typical," Luke reflects with smirk upon his lips.

The next day is a snowy Sunday. Dojima is reading the paper on the couch in the living room while Nanako is watching the TV. Sora watches them two for a moment as she feels like this house is home with here but Sora then eventually enters the living room. Sora greets her uncle, "Good morning..."

"Ah, there you are," Dojima notices her and he promptly sets aside his newspaper.

Pretty soon, Dojima, Nanako and Sora are having breakfast.

Dojima asks, "All right, are we ready then?"

"Yep," Sora confirms with a nod.

"Happy New Year," Dojima wishes Sora and Nanako.

"Happy New Year!" Nanako beams.

"Happy New Year," Sora tells them with a smile.

Nanako responds happily, "Happy New Year to you too, big sis!"

"Thank you," Sora tells her.

Dojima announces aloud, "We'll probably still be a bit of a pain fur ya but may things go well this year."

"I hope things will turn out okay this year, too," Sora replies.

"I any case... Sora... You've Changed over this past year. Not just mentally and emotionally... You've got a woman's face now... You look just like my big sister... Hm, you and your mother have a lot in common.. I didn't see you while I was hospitalized and... That's what made me notice. I feel relieved since so much happened," Dojima reveals.

"Leave it me," Sora responds wondering if she does look like her mother. She then remarks soundlessly, _My mother was always so beautiful and elegant... I don't see myself that way... That's just plain odd_._ I'm nothing like my mum._

"Ha-ha, looks like you got your personality from my sister," Dojima chuckles.

"Really?" Sora puzzles feeling taken aback.

"Yeah," Dojima nods.

"Dad, can we eat yet?" Nanako wonders.

"Alright, let's dig in. Man, I can't thank those guys working the holiday at Junes enough. I wandered over there and they even had New Year's food," Dojima answers.

"Thanks for the food!" Nanako and Sora cheer in unison.

"Let's eat. Nanako, what do you want to eat? I'll get it for you," Dojima inquires.

"Umm, umm... Kobumaki!" Nanako decides.

Just as Sora is about to take bite of food, the doorbell rings and Sora announces, "I'll go get it... It's probably just another home shopping delivery or something..."

Sora opens the door to reveal, Luke and Teddie standing there. Teddie grins upon seeing her, "Sensei Sora! Can we come in! I want to spend New Years with you and Nana-chan."

"Of course... Come in," Sora welcomes Teddie and Luke inside.

"Thank you, sis... Ted's being bugging me all morning to come and see you and Nana-chan," Luke tells her.

"Teddie's rubbing off on you, I see," Sora notes.

"Hm? What are you talking?" Luke raises an eyebrow at her.

"It's nothing, bro... Come on, go get some extra bowls and stuff for yourself and Teddie. You know where they are... Um, uncle Dojima brought enough for ten normal people so I can just eat least and you guys can help us share breakfast," Sora orders.

Luke nods and heads to then kitchen, "Yep, right away..."

"Okay time, for breakfast!" Sora decides but finds Teddie and Nanako chatting to each and eating. Teddie's eating Sora's food.

"Big sis! Teddie's here! I told him he could have your food, was that okay?" Nanako asks.

"Ah... N-Yes... It's okay... There's still plenty more food to go around," Sora slowly replies.

Nanako, Dojima, Teddie, Luke and Sora spend some time together eating, talking and listening to each other. It's quite fun.

oOo

Luke goes home eventually when Yosuke arrives to drag Teddie off to work at his job at Junes and Sora goes to her room to read a book. Normally she would go to a shrine for New Years but Nanako and Dojima aren't going in consideration of Nanako's condition. Sora could go by herself but that would be kind of sad so she decides not too. However a a sudden thought occurs to her... She gets out her phone and texts Riku, _Happy New Year, Riku-kun! I was wondering if you will go with me to visit the shrine. Of course, since it'll just be the two of us so... I'll even dress up for you._

_Let's go to the shrine... I'll meet you there, Senpai_, Sora blushes as she reads Riku's reply that comes only a minute after she sent her text.

Sora quickly finds her kimono she brought recently in Okina City to wear and she gets changed as soon as she can. Sora eventual arrives at the shrine running towards Riku as she knows she a little late. Sora calls out to him "Riku!"

"Senpai! You're here, thank goodness," Riku mutters before he turns around.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Sora apologizes to him.

"Whoa," Riku gasps as he gazes at her. Sora wears a purple kimono with a rose motif on it and a pink obi. Her iridescent hair styled in a loose ponytail with matching purple rose-like flower in her hair.

"Do I look okay?" Sora wonders tugging at her sleeve with anxiety her cheeks slightly pink.

"You look beautiful... Breath-taking, even," Riku assures her.

"Thanks... I was really nervous about it... I thought I might have looked a little much. I was looking in the mirror this morning and strangely enough... I actually looked just like my mother... It was scary," Sora informs him.

"Your mother must be exceptionally beautiful and elegant woman then," Riku concludes making Sora face turn scarlet for a second.

"Thanks, Riku-kun," Sora smiles and takes Riku's hand in her own one saying, "Let go make some wishes at shrine."

Riku nods and walks to the shrine with her. When they get there, Riku inquires, "Okay, what are you going to wish for, Senpai? I already made up my mind."

"You have?" Sora questions.

Riku dreamily reveals that, "I'm going to wish that both of us are happy forever."

"I'll wish for that, too," Sora decides her cheeks burning.

"If we both wish for it, will the wishing power be double? If so, the spirits better get fired up and make sure they grant our wish. Well, let's make our wish together," Riku declares.

"Okay," Sora nods before she and Riku put their hands together and pray.

Afterwards, Riku asks her, "Senpai, have your drawn the fortunes here before?"

"Yes... I draw them all the time," Sora answers but adds, "You want to have a go?"

"My grandma said that you get bad results here even on New Year's but let's go see if we're lucky," Riku decides following Sora to the fortune drawing shrine.

Place in front of the shrine there is a box holding omikuji, sealed fortunes. Sora opts to just pick one without actually thinking about it too much.

Sora reads out her fortune grimacing, "My fortune says medium blessing..."

"Mine said, 'small blessing.' Hmm, well, yours is not so bad," Riku tells her with shrug before brightening saying, "I bet it means that out lose will increase even more and I want to keep getting a better fortune for further in the future."

"That's admirable," Sora reflects as she and Riku walk together.

"I wish this shrine was bigger. I can't believe we've already gone around the whole thing... I want to stay with you longer, Sora," Riku expresses to her his face turning a tad pink.

Sora admits to him,"Yeah... Time went by really quickly... I feel like I want to spend more time with you too."

Riku wonders, "Should we then... Should we go somewhere?"

"What about my place, Riku-kun?" Sora suggests.

"You place? Yeah, I want to go," Riku nods and announces, "I need to make a New Year's greeting to Nanako-chan and Dojima-san, too. Should I bring some Nw Year's food from my place? My grandma made it."

"Yes! Please, bring some food!" Sora's eyes sparkle at the thought.

"Oh, wait..." Riku suddenly mutters.

"Huh? What... Why?" Sora questions sounding devastated.

"I'm going to have to unfortunately pass on going to your place. I just remember that I promised my grandma that I'll help her out this afternoon... Sorry, senpai," Riku apologizes to her looking dis-hearted.

"I'll get changed out of this and then I'll meet you at your grandma's tofu shop. I'll come help you help her," Sora determines.

"Senpai... You're heaven sent. That's the only explanation," Riku concludes smiling.

"Oh that's... Oh gosh. Luke's here. Let's go the back way," Sora decides as she prompts Riku to join her in sneaking away from the shrine without attracting Luke's attention.

oOo

Luke Ashida relaxing in his room listening to music when his phone gets 6 text messages but he decides to just Yukiko Amagi's one. _Happy New Year. I hope that we will get along this year as well. If you time today, why don't we go and pay our first visit to the shrine? Just the two of us, _the message from Yukiko asks Luke. Luke texts back that he'll love to go with her and immediately starts heading towards the shrine to meet her.

When Yukiko arrives at the shrine she tells Luke, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Were you waiting long? I hope not..."

"I didn't mind waiting..." Luke shrugs as he looks at Yukiko who stunning in her red kimono with her hair up and tied with a few decorative red flowers.

"I couldn't decide which kimono to wear, since I thought you'd notice the smell of mothballs... How do I look?" Yukiko asks him but adds reflecting, "Although, I'm always wearing a kimono, so it might not be all that different than usual for you..."

"You look great in it," Luke reassures her.

"This kind of kimono is completely different from the ones I usually wear, so I'm not used to wearing it but I'm glad that you like it," Yukiko responds her cheek blushing crimson.

"So how was your morning so far?" Luke wonders as he and Yukiko walk together.

"Many people talked to me on my way here. I think I even saw Sora-chan in a kimono but that was probably just my imagination. A lot of the people were our regular customers and our suppliers. I guess they thought I was working since I was wearing a kimono. They all told me it must be tough to have to work today... I think this is the first time I've been hiding something from everyone in the shopping district but for some reason, it felt... Exciting and my heart's pounding even more right now," Yukiko monologues.

"As is mine," Luke admits blushing a tad as his heart skips a beat when he looks at her.

Yukiko blushes before then asking, "What wish will you make today?"

"May both of us attain happiness," Luke answers without hesitation.

"Me too. Luke-kun, I feel really happy right now," Yukiko bashfully admits.

"Good," Luke nods.

"Please heed our earnest wishes, Kami," Yukiko prays putting her hands together then Luke follows her explain and makes his wishes.

"Um, Yukiko-chan... Do you want to draw fortunes?" Luke inquires on his and Yukiko's way out of the shrine.

"Of course," Yukiko agrees as joins Luke when head to that place where the fortune can be found.

Luke chooses one but he has impure thoughts when doing so which results in a cursed fortune. Luke grimaces but shakes it off as he reads his fortune out, "My fortune says curse! There's a romance portion that reads, 'limit yourself to one person.' That's odd."

"Limit yourself to one person, huh? Maybe that's a hint," Yukiko suggests.

"I suppose, the harem thing didn't work. I prefer to be Tsubaki's and Ai's as friends anyhow... Hmm... Maybe I should take the hint," Luke muses. Yukiko smiles happily as she has got the idea into Luke's head that it should be just him and her.

Yukiko then reflects, "Our visit to the shrine went by in a flash. Enjoyable time always end so quickly. The night comes so much faster when I'm with you..."

"You noticed that too. Hm, that's good. I thought it just me," Luke comments.

Yukiko cheeks tinge scarlet as she tells him, "I never thought such things before, myself. When I'm with you, I experience so many new things..."

"Want to go out somewhere now we're done here?" Luke suggests.

"That sounds like fu. Do you want to go to a cafe? Oh but it's still the first three days of the new year, cafes may not be open..."

"Let's just go to your house then," Luke suggests.

"I'm sorry... It's New Year's today, so the inn's busy with parties. If was there, I wouldn't be able to keep you company and you'd probably get forced into helping, too. Then the chefs would start saying things like, 'I should make you my husband...' Geez. Why don't we walk around and look for a shop that's open?" Yukiko suggests an alternative.

"Perfect. Let's do that then. Warm drinks taste better when you're cold, anyway," Luke nods in agreement.

Yukiko giggles, "That's my thoughts exactly."

Luke takes Yukiko's arm in his and he escorts her out of the shrine with him. Luke pauses momentrily as he thinks he saw someone he knew, "Hm?"

"What is it, Luke-kun?" Yukiko inquires.

"I think I saw Yosuk... Oh, wait look there's a hare coming out of the brush over then. Mm, hare in Inaba. Now that's amusing," Luke responds causing Yukiko to laugh.

oOo

Remember when Yosuke dragged Teddie to work a shift at Junes? Well, Yosuke was also working at Junes this New Year, however just before lunch time Yosuke finishes his work for the day. Unfortunately for Teddie he still has work. Yosuke however is free to do what ever he wants, although he has absolutely nothing to do. Yosuke is trying to think of some way to fill in hid day when his phone beeps at him. Yosuke fishes it out of his pocket and checks his messages. Happy New Year! Let's do our best this year, too! U wanna go to the shrine 2day? I have something 2 show you... That was the only messages Yosuke had and if was from Chie Satonaka. Yosuke immediately responds to the message with yes as his answer to her question and he is curious about what Chie could mean when she texted that she had something to show him.

Yosuke arrives at Tatsuhime Shrine in the rural town of Inaba. Soon after Yosuke's arrival he hears Chie's voice shouting, "S-sorry for the wait!"

"It's alright. I only just got here," Yosuke replies before then facing Chie. Yosuke's jaw drops momentarily but then Yosuke shakes himself and recollects his composure. The reason for Yosuke's reaction to seeing Chie is that she is wearing a white and blue kimono with a yellow obi and she has a ornate flower design clip in her hair.

"Happy New Year! Oh wait... I already told you that," Chie tell him.

"Hi, Chie," Yosuke mutters feeling heat rising in his cheeks.

"So, uh-um... How does my kimono look?" Chie inquires of Yosuke.

"You look cute," Yosuke nervously compliements her.

"Yosuke... That makes me feel like a little girl at a wedding being told she's cute for dressing up like a grown-up," Chie complains however she adds, "But... I guess I'm still happy that you said I'm cute."

Yosuke exclaims, "Huh? Really!"

"Yes, Bakamura... Really," Chie verifies.

"Hey!" Yosuke shouts out annoyed.

"Get over it... Now. Since I'd never really considered wearing a kimono on New Year's until now and because of my tomboyish personality... My family teased me so much about wearing my kimono out today. The moment seemed right, so I decided to tell all of them about you... Um, well. That's it!" Chie lets him know.

"That's... That's kinda cool. I'm like officially your boyfriend now," Yosuke mumbles still feeling shy because of how cute he thinks Chie looks in her kimono.

"You were my boyfriend before, dummy," Chie remarks before heading off towards the central part to the shrine. When Yosuke and herself gets there she ask, "Well, time to visit the shrine. Have you decided what your wish will be?"

"May this year be peaceful, I guess," Yosuke shrugs.

"Yeah.. You're right. That's important. I think finally understand your feelings now," Chie mentions to him.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Yosuke puzzles.

Chie slowly and gently reveals, "I think I understand that... That what happened to Saki-senpai must've really hurt you."

"Oh... Mmm... Hm," Yosuke mumbles before taking a deep breath and nodding mutely. He lets out the breath and confirms Chie's theory his voice grave sounding, "Yeah... It really did hurt... I still... I still miss her."

There is a solemn silence as Yosuke and Chie silent makes their wishes clasping their hands together. Yosuke is about to start heading out of the shrine when Chie grabs his arm saying, "Let's go draw fortunes! This place doesn't make special New Year's fortunes that are better, so you gotta focus on drawing a good one. Okay?"

"Yeah, got ya," Yosuke nods and follow Chie to another part of the small shrine.

Yosuke and Chie pick their fortunes out of the box. Yosuke receives one and he reads it out to Chie, "My fortune is... Medium blessing... That's anti-climatic."

"Not bad. I got a half-blessing... I forget which one is better, half-blessing or small blessing. Oh well, ordinary is best, anyway," Chie shrugs but she then blushes saying, "But... If your romance fortune was a lot better than mine, then... That wouldn't be good.."

Yosuke smiles slightly at Chie's bashful side that she doesn't show that often. Yosuke suddenly blurts out, "You know, Chie you're cute when your embarrassed. I think it's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you."

Yosuke realizes that he just said out loud so he blushes and laughs nervously however his nervous energy vanishes when Chie smiles admitting, "I... I love you so much, Yosuke despite all your faults. Aha-ha, what a cheesy line! Right?"

"Right," Yosuke nods feeling shy as a slight smile creeps across his lips.

"Yikes, it freezing! We should get some coffee somewhere!" Chie exclaims shivering a bit.

"We can drink it at your house," Yosuke decides.

"What? My house! That, that's fine but everyone's at home... I mean, you remember that, I told my family about you today, right?" Chie responds.

"Yes, of course I would remember," Yosuke nods.

"Mmm... So... Then you understand that... That it... It would be like I was introducing you to my family," Chie informs him shyly.

"What's wrong with that, Chie? Can't you just introduce me?" Yosuke points out.

"Aa-ah, I can't do that! My heart's not read for that! N-next time! We can go to my house next time! Why don't we just go to your place, Junes?" Chie frets making Yosuke sigh.

"Junes, technically isn't my place... Oh, never mind. Let's just go," Yosuke mutters as he and Chie walk toward the shrine's exit.

oOo

Kanji is making some knitted dolls, sewing all the different little parts together when his phone begins to vibrate. Kanji sighs and puts his sewing needle down and pick up his phone. Kanji turns red when he sees he just got a message from Naoto.

NEW YEAR'S GREETING. VISIT SHRINE W/ME? Y/N? PLEASE REPLY. Is what the message from Naoto Shirogane asks Kanji Tatsumi. Kanji obviously goes for Y and journeys to the shrine without delay.

At the Tatsuhime Shrine, Kanji briefly sees Yosuke and Chie exiting it. They however don't notice because they're arguing about something but Kanji notices that Chie is wearing a kimono. Kanji Tatsumi entertains the dream that Naoto might wear a kimono.

Unluckily for Kanji, Naoto arrives at the shrine not wearing a kimono. Kanji sighs with disappointment but shrugs knowing that he shouldn't of had his hopes up anyhow.

"I apologize for making you wait," Naoto tells him. She is dressed in the same outfit from last night which is not a kimono much to Kanji's disappointment.

"Hi, Naoto," Kanji greets her with a odd gloomy expression.

Naoto picks up that Kanji might have been expecting her to wear something different and she asks him, "Um... Could it be that I don't meet your expectations?"

Kanji looks at her and finds himself blushing. He turn decides that she looks good without a kimono and that all that matters is that she's here. He tells her, "You... Ah, um... You look cute as always."

Naoto appears startled and her cheeks flush pink, "Why? Why would yo say something like that out of the blue!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kanji puzzles.

"You love saying embarrassing things like that, don't you? Geez," Naoto concludes before determining that, "We should pay our respects at the shrine now. Let's go."

"Hell yeah," Kanji agrees before joining Naoto as she walks to the main part of the shrine.

Naoto and Kanji make their prayers for the new year silently together. Afterwards Naoto inquires, "What did you wish for?"

"I made a wish about us," Kanji answers looking down at the ground with embarrassment.

Kanji however is reassured when Naoto informs him that, "I made a wish regarding the same subject."

"What the... Whoa... That's um... Cool," Kanji stammers his face turning red.

"I wished about the time we spend together. May both of us be able to spend a full life this year as well... Of course, I wished that we would do so together," Naoto elaborates prior to then suggesting, "Should we draw omikuji? I usually have bad luck when it comes to things like fortunes though..."

"Really? Hm, that's ironic considering that Luke-senpai and Sora-senpai said that their social link thing-y with you is the Fortune Arcana," Kanji muses.

"I suppose it is rather ironic when you think about it," Naoto agrees.

"Let's see if we can get you some damn good luck then!" Kanji decides pumping his arm.

Naoto shakes her head and smile a little as she and Kanji go to draw some omikuji. Kanji draws from the middle. Kanji reads out his fortune, "My fortune is _'Great Blessing...' _Hell yeah! The romance portion... Um, ah... Well, it, it reads, _'securing a future with one who brings you happiness may be prudent.'_ Damn, that's good advice!"

"The future, huh... To be honest, I've never given it much thought... I guess opening my detective agency may not work in today's society... Perhaps I could focus on forensic medicine," Naoto remarks.

"That could be an idea," Kanji comments.

Naoto then realizes blushing at the thought, "Wait... This was written for your romance fortune, so it's not talking about work.. A future for... The two of us..."

"I like that... The two of us," Kanji reflects his face red before asking her, "Anyways... What does your fortune say?"

"Mine says," Naoto looks at her and comments, "Ouch, curse... Let's see, the romance fortune fortune says, '_for things to continue harmoniously, you must discard your secrets._' Ha-aha, I see. This is quite accurate."

"So does that mean you're keepin' secrets from me?" Kanji puzzles seemingly confused.

Naoto shakes her head, "No, I'm not keeping any secrets from you. Well... Besides the ones that are unimportant and embarrassing. And since I got curse, that means that my fortune won't get any worse and on the contrary, it can only go up from here."

"Keepin' it positive, ain't ya?" Kanji reflects before he and Naoto have a chat about their fortune results together.

Naoto anxiously asks him, "U-Um, now that we're done here... Would you like to... To come over to my place for once?

"Hm? Oh! What the hell... You're... Your place!" Kanji exclaims feeling taken aback.

"I actually bought a kotatsu. It's, uh... Nice and warm," Naoto explains.

"Yep... Um... Ah, uh... Let's go, damn it!" Kanji nervously decides.

Naoto smiles at Kanji's blushing face and proceeds to walk with him taking Kanji to her house. There Naoto spends a significant amount of time with Kanji in her room. Let's just say they had a lot of fun, together.

oOo


	48. Chapter 48 - Where is Marie?

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Author's Note: I feel bad for Luke and Sora... But I do feel for Teddie in this chapter as well... Actually, this entire fanfic is a bit harsh on him, really, he gets more death threats than anyone else does. However it's snowing and making snowmen is a childhood dream for a lot of Australians... We don't get much snow on the streets and magical whit christmases... We get barbecues, beaches, seafood and stinky hot sunny days instead... YAY! That was a little sarcastic and harsh as it is good in some respects but me, personally can't help but to be jealous of the gorgeous winter wonderlands that the northern hemisphere recieves although global warning might let it snow during christmas in Australia one year... That's rather depressing... But I'm getting off track.

Guess who's Marie's new crush is, a metaphoric cookie to anyone who can guess!

On the early morning of the 2nd of January, Sora and Nanako go out to look out all the snow. Sora's a little sad about not being able to use the veggie garden anymore but the white blanket of snow covering everything and Nanako's smile when looking at the snow certainly makes out for it. Nanako gazes around at the snow just outside the Dojima residence while wearing her cream coat with red lining and buttons that she wears over a cream coloured turtleneck. Sora in her white coat and turquoise smiles as she catches a falling snowflake in her palm. Nanako exclaims, "Whoa! Look at all the snow!"

"Looks like we got a lot of snowfall this year, huh," Dojima comment joining Nanako and Sora outside with his jacket in his hands.

"Hey, I want to make a snowman!" Nanako decides.

"A snowman, huh... I'd help you make one but the doctor told me to avoid bending over so that my back would heal up," Dojima laments.

"What about you, big sis?" Nanako wonders her brown eyes begging Sora.

"Let's make one together," Sora announces with carefree yet natural smile. A smile which she has been using a lot thanks to the people of Inaba she's met.

"Yay!" Nanako joyfully cheers.

"Nanako, don't get too worked up, all right? You'll get sick and have to stay at the doctor's for a long time," Dojima worries about his little girl.

"Okay!" Nanako nods.

"If you get cold, come right in. Can you promise that?" Dojima asks his daughter.

"Uh-huh!" Nanako nods once again.

"Let's make that snowman now, shall we?" Sora suggests to Nanako.

Nanako ardently agrees to the notion. Pretty soon Nanako has made one part of the snowman's three spheres. Sora starts rolling a large ball of snow that she made for the base of the snowman into place. Nanako remarks, "Big sis, that's amazing!"

"We'll use this as the base," Sora explains.

Nanako asks her eyes wide, "How did you get it so big?"

"I guess, strength was the key," Sora shrugs not really knowing the answer.

"I'm a strong girl, too! I can hold a frying pan all by myself!" Nanako declares.

"All right, I think you two have done enough... Let me help now. I think I can take it home from here," Dojima decides.

"I'll leave to you, then but be careful not hurt yourself," Sora replies.

"Yeah? Just watch and learn. He-he-he... You're not the master of snowmen in this house yet," Dojima announces with grin. Dojima lifts Nanako's ball of snow onto Sora's one.

Sora comments, " Small but good."

"It's done!" Nanako beams.

"It still needs a face though. We should draw one for it," Dojima points out.

"We're going to draw a face?" Nanako ponders but then exclaims, "Hey, big sis. I want it to look like Teddie!"

"Like Teddie..." Sora echoes.

"Can you make the face look like Teddie?" Nanako inquires of Sora.

"I could try," Sora answers but adds silently, _I wish Teddie and Luke were home... I wonder where Teddie dragged Luke off to now. Hm-Hm, Teddie's like Luke's annoying little brother. Actually, knowing Teddie he's probably getting Luke to make snowman with him... Though, I think would have to web-search how to make a snowman as he probably wouldn't know as in Australia it doesn't snow that much except for in the mountains._

Sora proceeds to adapt the snowman to make it look kind of like Teddie does. Sora put the finishing touches on and announces, "All done!"

"It's a Teddie-man! It looks so cool!" Nanako declares with glee.

"You're pretty good," Dojima tells Sora.

"Thanks... Uncle," Sora replies.

"I love this! It really looks like him!" Nanako exclaims.

Dojima nods and turns to his daughter saying, "Good for you, Nanako."

"Thanks, big sis!" Nanako tells Sora.

"I'm glad it turned out okay," Sora reflects.

"If we don't go in soon, you'll catch a cold," Dojima tells Nanako.

"Aw, already?" Nanko questions sounding disappointed.

"I'll make you something hot to drink. Well, it'll just be coffee," Dojima informs.

"Okay! Make it sweet for me!" Nanako requests.

"Hot coffee sounds good right about now," Sora remarks as she, Nanako and Dojima venture back inside.

"Hey! Nana-chan! Sensei Sora!" Calls out a familiar voice.

"You're almost exclaiming and cheering, Teddie. Doesn't it get boring for you?" The sound of yet another familiar voice questions.

"Teddie!" Nanako cheers.

"Hi, Luke. Hi, Teddie," Sora greets the owners of the two familiar voices.

"I'll go inside and start on the coffees," Dojima decides.

"Look Sensei there's a snow-Teddie!" Teddie exclaims with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh... It is a snow version of you," Luke dryly comments with a yawn.

Nanako asks them, "Teddie! Big bro! Big sis and I are going inside to have coffee! Want some too?"

"Coffee with Nana-chan... Cool," Teddie mutters before going off daydreaming.

"We'll come in," Luke determines.

Teddie, Luke, Nanako and Sora go inside and they all share some coffee together with Nanako's dad, Dojima.

Luke and Sora then leave Teddie with Nanako and Dojima as they head out into town. First the protagonists go to the shopping district. They run into their good friend and Luke's ex-harem member Tsubaki Maeda.

"Tsubaki, Happy New Year," Luke greets her.

"Happy New Year!" Sora adds.

Tsubaki grins and asks, "Happy New Year's, you two! Are you both enjoying the new year so far?"

"Yeah," Sora confirms.

"How about you, Tsubaki?" Luke wonders.

"Good... I just came back from my first shrine visit of the year. Oh wait! It's technically not my first visit... I went with my family yesterday I saw Sora there just as I was leaving, sorry I didn't say hi," Tsubaki apologizes.

"It's okay... I was on date with Riku," Sora shrugs.

"You went to the shrine too?" Luke questions Sora.

"Yeah, with Riku-kun, I just... Oh, wait! You went with Yukiko-chan didn't you?" Sora then realizes and Luke nods.

"Yukiko and Luke are such a cute couple, I'm so glad I'm only friends with you now, Luke. It's a lot easier to pick on you then," Tsubaki devilishly smiles.

Luke then spins toward Tsubaki asking, "Yeah, Tsubaki-chan, why did you go back to the shrine today?"

"I forgot to pray for something. So I went back to make an extra offering. I madesure to pray a lot about Ryuu-kun, so he feels better. I just also found out Ryuu-kun's actually coming out of hospital next week so I think it work!" Tsubaki explains wearing a purple cardigan as smile thoughtlessly.

"Oh, look it's Yukiko-chan... I'm going to say hi to her, bye," luke announces before strolling off toward Yukiko.

"He actually likes her, huh?" Tsubaki comments about Luke to Sora.

"Yeah, he does... But um... Tsubaki-chan, you've been visiting Ryuu-kun a lot lately at the hospital... Do you like him as a friend or is there something more?" Sora wonders.

Tsubaki turns red and complains, "Y-No... NO! Ryuu-kun is a moron! No way! Like ever... Except for if he wanted to out for a bite to eat... No, Ugh! Sora-chan... Now I'm all like confused about him!"

Sora laughs at Tsubaki's reaction and changes the subject but then she notices Riku in brown jacket so she excuses herself and goes to him. Meanwhile Luke strolls up to Yukiko who greets him, "Oh, Luke-kun. Happy New Year.

"Happy New Year, Yukiko-chan," Luke replies.

"So much happened last year but I think I a managed to get through it all because I had all of you with me. This is nothing new but thank you. Let's make this a year to remember, too," Yukiko determines.

"Yeah, we will, that's for sure," Luke agrees.

"That reminds me, have you spoken with Yosuke-kun? He asked me if I had any plan for the start of year. It sounded like he was up to something," Yukiko mentions before she chuckles, "I can't wait to find out what!"

Luke concludes, "I'm sure it will be entertaining at least knowing how Yosuke's plans usually go..."

On the other side of things, Sora meets up with her boyfriend, Riku Kujikwawa. Sora greets him warmly with smile, "Happy New Year, Riku-kun!"

Riku responds flirtatious, "Happy New Year's, Senpai! I hope this year will be awesome for you, my sweet."

"And I hope you have a good year too," Sora remarks her cheeks a tad pink.

Riku muses "I like New Year's. It's calm and quiet but exciting at the same time. I feel like we had a pretty good year last year. I hope to have tons of fun with you and the others this year too."

"Let's make this year even better than the last," Sora announces.

"My thoughts exactly," Riku nods.

Luke then comes up to Riku and Sora saying happy new year. The protagonists then say bye to Riku and opt to go over and see how Chie is going. Chie notices them, "Happy New Year's! Oh wait... I said that already, huh?"

"You're allow to say it again," Sora points out.

"Yeah, I guess," Chie shrugs

"Hey, Ai-chan's over there," Sora notices gesturing to the girl.

"She is... I'm going to go talk to her," Luke decides.

"See ya!" Chie and Sora say farewell.

Chie then asks Sora, "Want to go get something eat?"

"Totally!" Sora beams as she and Chie head off.

Luke however greet Ai Ebihara, "Happy Ne Year's."

"What are you doing here on New Year's?" Ai questions.

"Talking to people, it seems," Luke shrugs.

"Oh yeah... You live around here," Ai recalls prior to saying, "Well, Happy New Year's. It's such a generic greeting but I might as well say it."

"How's Kou-kun and you going?" Luke wonders.

"Good, he took me out to the shrine yesterday... I saw that detective boy/girl person that goes to our school with that tough looking guy, Kanji or something... You know, the one Sora hangs out with," Ai reports.

"Really... Very interesting," Luke notes before seeing Shu the boy Luke use to tutor so he excuses himself and head to speak with Shu.

Shu sees Luke approaching him and says, "Oh... It's you... Happy New Year."

"How are you going?" Luke wonders.

"Okay but it feels odd to run into each other like this in town. We always met in my room after all... I feel a little nervous right now," Shu responds.

"I'm not going to bite you or anything like that. Stop worrying about it," Luke tells him.

Luke then looks for where Sora went and finds her and Chie eating some food. He joins them. Later after parting ways from Chie, the protagonists run into Kou Ichijo. Kou actually is dating Ai Ebihara now and he has gotten over his crush on Chie after seeing how happy she is with her boyfriend Yosuke. Anyway, Kou greets Sora and Luke, "Yo, Luke and Sora-chan. Happy New Year's.

"Same to you, how are you today?" Sora inquires.

"Terrific. I love this time of year," Kou answers.

"Want to hang out?" Luke asks Kou.

"Nah but You feel that in the air? That's the feeling or perfect relaxation however I'll go back home. There's so much New Year's food there, I feel like I'm bulking up but I'm starting to miss Aiya, ya know?" Kou mentions.

"Yeah, I'm missing it too. I haven't been in while," Sora comments.

"I'm gonna have to drag Daisuke there one of these days. You two better come with us, too, all right? Anyway, let's make this a great year!" Kou reflects.

"Agreed," Luke and Sora nod before saying farewell to Kou who is heading home.

The protagonists journey to the Tatsuhime shrine where they call for the fox after making sure there was no one around. The fox howls before jumping off the roof of the shrine's main building landing at Sora's and Luke's feet.

The protagonists tell the fox, "Happy New Year's."

The familiar fox with it's red apron around it's neck yips joyfully prior to running around in circle around the protagonists. The fox then stops and looks at the golden plated offering box with much glee.

"Wow... It appears that quite a lot of people left offerings on their first visit to the shrine of the year," Sora notices.

"Yeah, it's quite a popular shrine... Thanks to the fox and his requests," Luke reflects.

When the protagonists leave the shrine eventually they run into Kanji Tatsumi.

"Happy New Year's, Kanji-kun," Sora greets Kanji while Luke does a brief wave.

"Yo, Senpai! Happy New Year's! With the fog cleared, I'm feelin' pretty good about this next year. So let's make it a kick-ass year!" Kanji shouts out.

"Good idea," Sora remarks.

"So, Moronji... How was your date at the shrine yesterday with Naoto-chan?" Luke asks Kanji Tatsumi. This results in Kanji and yelling at Luke Ashida to shut up but Luke goes on teasing the guy anyway.

Sora makes the choice to side step away but she soon runs into Naoki Konishi knocking him and herself over. Sora helps Naoki up and apologizes, "I'm so sorry... I didn't see you."

"It's okay," Naoki assures her.

"Do you want me to buy you something eat as apology present?" Sora asks.

Naoki shakes his head, "Uh, I'm currently in mourning, so I can't really..."

"Oh... Okay," Sora nods growing solemn.

Naoki mentions to her that, "The town gets so quit on New Year's but for some reason, there's still this warm atmosphere about it. I wonder if it's the warm aura of all the happy families spreading out from their homes into the streets."

"Maybe... That's sounds beautiful," Sora comments.

"Hi, Sora... I finally got away from Tatsumi-kun... That guy can really run," Luke joins Sora but notices Naoki so he waves.

"Hello... Ashida-san," Naoki greets Luke.

"Oh, Sora, want to Junes?" Luke asks her.

"Yeah, okay... See ya, Naoki-kun," Sora says farewell.

"See ya," Naoki replies with slight smile.

The protagonists journey to Junes where they find Teddie for some odd reason. Teddie is in his bear suit.

Luke asks the bear, "Didn't we leave you at Dojima's place?"

"Ooh, Sensei Luke! Sensei Sora! I was there for awhile after you two left but I had to go to work... I don't mind because I get to greet lots and lots of very new people!" Teddie replies.

"So, has anything exciting happen?" Sora inquires of the bear.

"I got New Year's gifts! Yosuke's mum and dad gave them to me! Now I can buy tons of snacks or so I thought... I might save it for a while," Teddie explains.

"What would you spend it on then?" Luke wonders.

Teddie beams exclaiming, "I'm gonna use it to buy presents for Nana-chan so we can all have fun together! May this year be as great as the last one!"

"Right, that's rather sweet of you, Teddie," Sora praises him.

"Thanks, Sensei Sora!" Teddie responds before asking Luke, "Oh, Sensei Luke! Can you tell what kind of things people do when it snows?"

"I don't know... I haven't seen much snow in real life before I came to Japan so I don't know what people do. Go on the web and look it up for yourself," Luk advises Teddie.

"Yep, I'll do that. Thanks for the advice!" Teddie nods.

Sora and Luke leave Teddie to look up stuff on the internet while they venture over to Yosuke Hanamura.

"Yo, Happy New Year," Yosuke greets them and they return the gesture. Yosuke then reflects, "Man, New Year's already... This year went by way too fast. Well, that just shows how awesome we did last year. We solved the case, after all!"

"Yeah, we did solve it... I suppose," Sora admits but she feels as if something is missing but she dismiss the feeling with a shake of her head.

"All that's left is to have some fun with the time we have left! I've already thought up some plans for winter break!" Yosuke announces.

"Oh... Yukiko-chan mentioned that you were planning something," Luke recalls.

"Really? Hmm... Well in regard to my plan, you two are gonna be part of it, like it or not! let's make this year a great one too, guys!" Yosuke declares.

Later on that day, Sora and Luke find themselves meeting Eri Minami down by the Samegawa flood plain. They wish each other happy new year. Eri thanks Sora for all her help last year and wishes her the best this one. Apparently some of Eri's relatives are coming to visit so she's pretty nervous as she hasn't seen them in while. They meet Luke's old friend, Hisano too. Hisano is happy to finally met Sora and reflects that Sora kinda remains her of one of her daughter's old friends. Sora tells Hisano that Hisano's daughter's friend might of have been her mother as she grew up in Inaba. Hisano ask what Sora Narukami's mother's maiden name was. Sora explains that it was Dojima. Hisano recognizes the name and fondly recalls her daughter and Sora's mother being quite close friends.

Luke and Sora also bump into Naoto in the Samegawa flood plain. They wish each other happy new year. Naoto then tells them, "I feel as though time has gone by faster since the new year began. The case is over and I have nothing left to accomplish here except maybe one thing... But I thought, well... I may as well enjoy a normal life with the rest of you. So once again, my this year be fruitful for all of us, Sora-senpai. Ashida-senpai."

Luke then drops by the Inaba Municipal Hospital and he receives a new year greeting card from a young nurse. The card is from Sayoko who had the card sent to the hospital to give to Luke. The card mentions Sayoko is studying hard and doing well.

Luke then returns to down where he and Sora go to the Velvet Room to greet Marie and Margaret. Marie isn't there but Margaret is thus Margaret greet the protagonists, "Welcome to the Velvet Room. What business do you have here?"

"To say, 'Happy New Year's,' to you and Marie... Who's not here," Sora explains.

"My... Quite formal of you both," Margaret comments.

"Not really, we've been doing this all day," Luke remarks with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I did not realize that the year had passed. After all, this room is distanced from time. Ah... I remember now. I have something I must tell you two," Margaret mentions.

"What is it?" Sora wonders.

_It's something to do with Marie,_ Luke guesses.

Margaret confirms Luke's suspicions, "Marie has left this room."

"Whoa... Really?" Sora questions.

"Yes... I suppose that means that her purpose here has come to an end," Margaret then guesses.

"Why did she leave?" Luke questions with concern for Marie.

"I do not know everything," Margaret admits prior to saying, "This room is tightly bound to both your fates. My master selects the scenery and even the other residents to match the fate of our occasional customers and we always change... You two may have already noticed but it was the two of you who ushered her here. She arrived in this place not long after you both first visited this room. All we did was provide a name and a role for her. The fate you two share led Marie here and you both forged a bond with her."

"I wish she was still here so we could wish her a happy new year," Sora laments.

"Where did Marie go, exactly?" Luke asks Margaret.

"I do not know either," Margaret reveals.

"Oh.. That's disappointing," Luke sighs.

"However... If you both wish it, I can locate Marie and take you two to her," Margaret offers.

"Please, yes do that," Luke answers.

"Yes, it'll nice to see," Sora agrees.

Margaret warns them, "I must warn you, though: it may involve danger. Think about it... What is your choice?"

"Danger? That never mattered before... I'm going how about you, bro?" Sora asks.

"I don't care about danger. I'm going too," Luke answers with determination.

"Very well. Please give me some time. Once I am prepared, I will come for you two. Please wait until then," Margaret requests.

"Okay," Luke nods.

Sora tells the Velvet Room attendant, "Thank you, Margaret."

"Where could have Marie gone?" Luke worries.

Sora puts a hand on Luke's shoulder saying, "We'll find out, don't worry. We just got to wait for Margaret to come for us."

The next morning, Sora awakes to the sound of the doorbell. Thus she gets dressed and heads downstairs to answer the door. Sora finds, Yosuke, Teddie and Luke at the door.

"Morning, sis," Luke waves at her.

"Good morning, bro, Yosuke and Teddie," Sora greets them.

"Happy New Year! Oh wait, I already said that," Yosuke replies.

Teddie adds laughing, "I hope we get along this year too but I already said that!"

"Sorry to drop by unannounced. I thought about calling you but I was already in the area as I was just at Luke's place," Yosuke apologizes to Sora.

"It's okay," Sora assures him.

"I'm going to make myself a cup of tea," Luke determines walking past Sora and towards the kitchen.

Teddie follow suit telling Sora, "Thank you for inviting us in!"

"You guys! Hey! You've got to wait for her to actually invite you in first! Geez," Yosuke scolds both Teddie and Luke.

"Don't scold them, Yosuke. I'm used to it by now. Luke nearly lives here half the time so he always invites himself," Sora informs Yosuke.

"Most of the time, I find it hard to imagine Luke's Shadow, his suppressed self is Teddie... However times like this one? I find that they are so alike it's scary," Yosuke comments.

"Yeah, I know but that's just how they are," Sora agrees.

Sora invites Yosuke in. Yosuke, Teddie, Luke and Sora then take a seat around the table in the lounge. Yosuke asks Sora, "Do you have any plans during the break? If you don't have anything lined ip, why don't we go skiing?"

"Skiing?" Sora blinks with surprise.

"There are apparently a lot of mountain in the area and there are some little ski resorts around here, according to Yosuke," Luke explains.

"It'll be a cheap trip because it's local and the snow quality's supposed to be pretty good, too. What do you think, Sora?" Yosuke inquires.

"That sounds great... Let's invite everyone else, too," Sora answers him.

"All right, I knew you'd say that! Chie and Yukiko said that they're free too, So I'm going to start making serious plans for this," Yosuke announces.

"What about everyone?" Sora questions.

"I'll answer that question... My theory is that if Yukiko's free, then there's a high chance everyone else will be able to come," Luke reasons.

"Ooh, another overnight event. I'll leave ski track of love under the frigid sky!" Teddie comment his eyes glittering.

"You just said that... Bloody hell, someone just shoot me, now... Please?" Luke face palms cringing at Teddie's words.

Teddie wonders, "Hey, Yosuke. Do we have a plan for our second chance at a surprise sneak-in?"

Luke face palms again warning, "Stop talking, she can hear..."

Yosuke questions Teddie cutting Luke off, "Why are you assuming that we're going to try that again? What happened last time was bad enough."

"It ain't over 'til it's over!" Teddie proclaims.

"That... That doesn't make much sense. I mean, stop bringing that up. We're talking about skiing here not what happened at inn!" Yosuke scolds Teddie.

"Sora can hear you guys," Luke comments.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora speaks up and asks them.

Yosuke and Teddie freeze understanding that they should have not said anything. They look to Luke for help but Luke tells them, "I'm not helping you guys out of this one, I tried to warn you but you didn't listen. That's your problem."

"Sensei Luke! Don't abandon us in our hour of need!" Teddie wails

"What's going on? Do I even want to know?" Sora puzzles.

"Nothing! Teddie's just being stupid! Nothing happened," Yosuke lies.

"Okay... Let's get back to what we discussing before," Sora decides hesitantly.

"Now about this skiing..." Yosuke begins.

Nanako interrupts Yosuke, "Skiing?"

They must be going back to the hospital, Sora realizes upon seeing Nanako and Dojima coming into the room. Nanako has go back with her father to the hospital today, Sora knows that because they told her about it last night.

"Ah, you guys are here, again," Dojima notes.

"Not a big surprise me being here but Yosuke's here that doesn't happen every second day," Luke points out.

"Hello. Sorry for barging in... Oh, and Happy New Year," Yosuke apologizes and greets both Dojima and Nanako.

"Oh yeah, same to you," Dojima responds before turning to Sora, "Well, we're going to go now. Sorry but I'm leaving you to fend for yourself for a while. We should be back by the middle of the month."

"Are you going on a trip?" Yosuke inquires.

"Nah, we're headed to the hospital. Nanako was only allowed to leave the hospital for New Year's. I need to take her back," Dojima explains.

Yosuke grimaces and apologizes, "Seriously? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned stuff like skiing at a time like this..."

"Nah, that's... That's okay. Nanako's getting better but the doctor want to be sure, just in case. I'll be going along for physical therapy and to keep her company," Dojima assures Yosuke.

Nanako frowns and complains, "But I'm all better!"

"You don't want there to be any germ hiding away inside you, do you?" Dojima asks his daughter after stoking her hair. Dojima adds upon seeing Nanako's worried face, "Don't worry, I'll be with you. It won't be for longer, okay?"

Nanako nods mutely prompting Dojima to tell Sora, "Well,then. Sora. Sorry but I'll have to count on you and most likely Luke to look after the house."

"It's okay... Anything I can do to help out," Sora reassures him.

"See you, big sis! See you, big bro!" Nanako says farewell to Sora and Luke.

"See you, Nanako," Sora replies.

"Bye, Nana-chan," Luke adds.

After Nanako and Dojima leave Yosuke asks Luke, "Did you just call Nanako, Nana-chan like Teddie does?"

"Hm? I don't... Oh, wait... Hell, I did. Damn it, Teddie... I blame you," Luke grumbles making Yosuke and Sora shake their heads at him.

Teddie ignores Luke Ashida and focuses on Sora Narukami, "Poor Sensei Sora... Are you all alone at home again?"

"I guess," Sora nods.

"I know! I'll stay here with you until Nana-chan and Pops come back!" Teddie suddenly exclaims getting an idea.

"Stay... Wait, do you plan on moving in? You already live next door!" Yosuke reminds him.

"But, Sensei Sora is all alone here!" Teddie protests.

"Ted, don't be stupid. Sis already has to do all the housework. You'll be burden and hindrance to her rather helping her," Luke point out to Teddie.

"I'm ignoring you... Sensei Sora... Your life with me will be priceless," Teddie announces.

"I appreciate the gesture... You can stay here," Sora responds.

"Wow-ee! Now that's my favourite Sensei!" Teddie cheers.

"Sora! You're agreeing, just like that? Sora, you are seriously an easy-going girl," Yosuke questions her.

"Can Sensei Luke stay too?" Teddie wonders.

"If he wants, yes," Sora confirms.

Luke remarks, "I'm staying then but Teddie I can make my own decisions."

Teddie jumps up and declares, "Now that that's decided, I'm gonna go get my bear-longings and some snacks!"

"Here take the key," Luke tells Teddie.

"Thanks, Sensei!" Teddie beams before running off.

"Don't forget to lock the door and don't lose that keychain Yukiko gave it to me for Christmas," Luke calls out to Teddie as Teddie exits out the front door of Dojima's.

"Man, that bear's out of our control," Yosuke comments.

Luke informs Sora, "If Teddie starts bugging me... Then I'm leaving him here and going back to my place."

"Okay, I don't mind," Sora sincerely tells him.

Yosuke exclaims, "What! Sora, you far too nice! People are going to take advantage of that, you know?"

Luke points out to Yosuke, "You take advantage of Sora's niceness when you need extra staff at Junes. Hypocrite."

"Ah... Oh... Fine. Alright," Yosuke admits defeat.

"So, Yosuke about the ski trip, can you send email when you got the all details worked out?" Sora wonders.

"Yeah, I will," Yosuke assures her.

"So we're going skiing... Nanako and Dojima are going back to the hospital. Teddie and I are moving in with you... Nothing could possibly go wrong," Luke sarcastically remarks.

"Don't be so cynical... Go get what you need from your house and help Teddie pack as I don't think he'll remember everything," Sora requests.

Luke nods in agreement and leaves. Yosuke later leaves. Luke and Teddie return with their belongings with Teddie almost running back to Luke's house saying he forgot something.

However Luke stops him and shows Teddie that he remembered for him. Luke unpacks and Sora helps Teddie unpack.

After Teddie gets settled he tells Sora, "Thanks for helping me unpack. You and me, sleeping under the same roof from now on! I'll stay with you until Nana-chan and Pop came home! Now you won't be lonely, Sensei Sora!"

"Thanks," Sora tells him.

"Oh no, Thank you! Since I'm not alone anymore now... This is just my way of returning the favour!" Teddie beams and informs Sora.

"Don't try anything funny with her... I'm warning you," Luke threatens Teddie giving the blonde a death stare which makes him gulp and nod.

Sora is just about to go upstairs to her room when she shivers a little feeling very cold and she sneezes. Sora grunt, "Ugh..."

"Hm? Sis? You okay?" Luke asks feeling concerned.

"I'm fine... I think I caught cold yesterday form all that walking around we did. Although, I'm totally fine," Sora tells him but shivers causing Luke to start fretting over her.

"You're freezing," Luke comments touching her hand.

"I know... My cold's gotten worse... Don't worry, I'm upstairs right now and I will go straight to bed. Stop fretting over me... Geez," Sora tells Luke before taking a step but begins to suddenly feel very dizzy. Sora clutches the side her head and sways a little. Sora wonder aloud, "Ugh... I feel dizzy all of a sudden... What's going on?"

"Sora... Sis! You okay?" Luke questions with worry.

"I don't... I mean fine just..." Sora mumbles but her vision starts to wavers and she then collapses.

Luke however catches Sora exclaiming, "Sis! Sora! Sora! What happened? Can you hear me? Bloody hell! Sora, wake up... Please!"

"Huh... What are shouting for Sensei Luke?" Teddie questions but then he turns around to see Sora unconsciousness in Luke's arms and Teddie yells out, "Sensei Sora! Sensei!"

"Mmm..."Sora murmurs her eyes flicker but she winces.

"Teddie help me now!" Luke orders.

Luke carries Sora to her room places her on her futon. Teddie watches anxiously as Luke places blanket over Sora and tucks her in. Luke turns to Teddie, "Watch her while I go get the thermometer and some medicine... Please."

"Yes, Sensei," Teddie nods and sit next to Sora's bedside while Luke sprints downstairs.

A few minutes later... Luke and Teddie are watching over Sora both of them are out of their minds with worry for her. Luke tells Teddie, "Okay, umm... Sora's tuck in, I took her temp she a little high."

"What comes next? Will Sensei Sora be okay!" Teddie panics.

"Don't panic! You'll make me panic! I need a clear head right now!" Luke snaps before apologizing to Teddie, "Wait... I'm sorry. I'm a little stressed out right now... Ugh, my head hurts by just seeing her like this... Um, Ted... Could you please get Sora something cold so we can get her temperature down?"

"Yep! Right away, Sensei Luke!" Teddie nods before glancing over at Sora, "Hang in there, Sensei Sora! Sensei Luke and I will make you better!"

"Mmm..." Sora murmurs and winces again as she tries to get up but it seems to her that body feels too heavy.

Luke frowns with worry for Sora increasing but gasps in pain and clutches his head. Luke reaches blindly for the wall to support himself and mutters, "What? Me too... Is this contagious or something? Ugh, I feel like hell..."

The world seems to spin for Luke as his vision blurs much like it did for Sora and Luke falls to the ground unconscious with a loud thud. Teddie who was halfway up the stairs suddenly sprints and bursts into Sora's room. Teddie is practically having a heart-attack now that he has seen that Luke is out of the count too. Teddie shouts, "Sensei Luke! Oh no! He's sick too! I knew he was pale but I just thought that's normal for him! On no! Snsei Luke and Sensei Sora are sick! What am I going to do? Sensei Luke was supposed to tell me what to do!"

Teddie falls to his crying but jumps back up again scolding himself, "No, Sensei told me not to panic... I must be strong! I shall make them both better!"

oOo

Sora and Luke awaken in a dream world but this place isn't the Velvet Room. Luke and Sora stand up and look at each other. Luke comments, "Well, we're not in Kansas anymore... This is odd... This isn't the usual place we go."

"It's not the Velvet Room... Wait, Luke did you fall unconscious too?" Sora questions.

"Um... Yes," Luke admits looking guilty.

"Poor Teddie must be freaking out right now!" Sora exclaims.

"Yeah, he was really worried about you and..." Luke pauses when a light illuminates the area in front of him and Sora to reveal Marie standing there. Luke is surprised, "Marie!"

"Marie's here!" Sora exclaims.

Marie looks up at Sora and Luke saying, "Well... I came... To say goodbye. It's been fun."

"Goodbye?" Sora puzzles with confusion.

_Where are you going?_ Is what Luke tries to ask Marie but for some odd reason he is unable to speak. Luke eyes widen with shock and he looks down trembling slightly not liking how Marie is just leaving them.

Sora glances at Luke but feels unable to help him at this current moment as she knows that whatever she does won't help him. Sora sighs but puts a hand on Luke's shoulder in attempt to act least have a shot at making him feel better.

Marie ruefully tells them as she stares at the ground, "Luke... Sora... I'm sorry. Don't worry. The fog in the world you both dwell in is gone. I'm sure you two will have a peaceful future... It's a shame I won't be there to see to see it."

Sora worries tears welling in her eyes,_ Why do you have to leave? Why do you make it seem like you're not coming back either? _

Luke sniffs and rubs his eyes but is surprise to feel tears coming from his eyes. Luke wipes his tears away but more follow. Luke clenches his jaw and pulls down his dark coloured beanie in attempt to hide his emotional state but in reality attracts more attention to it instead. Sora looks from Marie and then at Luke feeling unbelievably sorrowful.

_Did I do something wrong? Why is she leaving us? Why?_ Luke questions soundlessly.

"Luke Ashida... Sora Narukami... I love you both. Now and forever," Marie confesses looking up. Luke blinks and he gazes upwards as well after he wipes his eyes. Luke and Marie lock eyes both of them are rueful as they stare at each other.

"I lo... No, I don't love, love you but I... I care about you a lot... Marie..." Luke whispers making Marie flinch and her eyes dart down.

"It's okay... I already knew that... I don't think I could love men or boys like you... But I love you as a friend... And I love Sora as well," Marie reveals her gaze briefly meeting Luke's and Sora's gazes.

Luke also looks down guilty as he thinks he understands, _I know what love truly means now. Yukiko is the I love most in the entire world. Before this year I never knew what love was like as I remember parents were in love but they died before I understood love so... So, I, Luke Ashida had no real idea of what love is before this year however now... Now I understand now that despite caring for Marie a great deal and being somewhat attracted to her a one stage... I don't love Marie not in the deepest form of that word. I mean I like her and love as a friend but I've finally realized that I no longer has any romantic feelings towards Marie. Marie is not who I love, Yukiko is... Why can I show her this? Maybe I could sing her a love song? Ugh... Marie saw this coming, didn't she? She figured it out before the New Year, knowing her. I such an idiot... UGH! I had the worst timing ever for figuring this out only now! Bloody hell! I've realize social skills are kinda important!_

"Marie... You can't just... You my friend," Sora mentions before sobbing tears filling her eyes. Marie flinches and sighs.

"Yeah, I'm your friend, Sora... However despite how I feel about our friendship I... I must go now... So... Now... Sora... Luke... Goodbye," Marie painfully announces.

Sora and Luke tremble slightly and look at Marie with sad faces. Marie tells them off for doing so, "Ha, don't make those faces. This is all for the best... Goodbye."

The protagonists watching Marie turn and walk away into the distance as the Sakura blossoms gently fall down.

"Marie!" Sora calls out.

Marie looks back briefly but she turns and keeps strolling away, "I'm sorry..."

"Marie, get back here... Marie! Just don't leave! Please! Marie," Luke shouts reaching for Marie but he staggers as his vision wavers. Luke's red eyes widen, "No... No. No! Not yet! Damn it... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Please don't go Marie..."

Sora mutters seeing that Luke is in obvious regret of not figuring out his own emotions sooner, "Luke... It's not your fault..."

Sora blinks as her vision also begins to flicker. Both she and Luke feel incredibly light headed and darkness consumes their senses. Marie disappears from view.

The next day, the 3rd of January Luke and Sora are still unconscious and in pain. And for Luke the pain is not only physical but emotional as well. Thankfully Teddie was smart enough to ring Yosuke and the others for help. Chie, Yosuke, Teddie and Yukiko are watching over Luke and Sora with great concern displayed on their faces. Note they are all in lounge room. It appears for some strange reason Teddie has put both Sora and Luke under the kotatsu in the lounge. Teddie's figure's they have colds and kotatsu's are warm thus it works or something...

"They look like their in pain," Chie notes with frown.

"Yeah... I think they might have both gotten colds. Winter around here can be pretty unforgiving. Luke's not used to this country's weather at all. I've read that Australia's really dry where the state, Victoria, I think where he comes from," Yukiko theorizes with deep worry for both the protagonists but she is a little more concerned for Luke.

"Looks like the ski trip will have to be pushed back. There's no point in going without Sora and Luke, after all," Yosuke reflects gloomily and the others nod in agreement.

"So, why did you move them from Sora's room to here under a kotatsu? Isn't that supposed to be bad for you?" Chie asks Teddie.

Teddie looks puzzled and questions, "Why not? Um... A kotatsu's great when you're shivering from the cold!"

"Um... That's THE Cold, not A cold," Yukiko enlightens Teddie.

Teddie looks horrified and jaw hangs open. Yosuke and Chie face palm frustrated by Teddie's cluelessness.


	49. Chapter 49 - Third Tier Persona Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It's January the 6th and the protagonist are still barely conscious and clearly very ill indeed. Sora would normally get an illness but still run around like she's not ill but this time that's not the case. Kanji, Naoto, Teddie and Riku are watching over the protagonists but Riku very obviously more focused on Sora's condition. For some reason Sora and Luke are still under the kotatsu even though it might be bad. Meaning their friends are the best with sick people.

"Will, Sora-senpai be all right?" Riku inquires his voice wavering a little.

"Damn it... It's pissing me off that I can't do anything about this," Kanji laments.

Naoto lets out a breath before reporting that, "Both Luke-senpai and Sora-senpai should be okay. The medicine I picked up from the hospital appears to be working. It will still take a few more day but Teddie is here to watch over them both, so..."

"Teddie, take care of Sora-senpai for me," Riku requests grimly but then remembers Luke's sick too so Riku adds saying, "And Teddie... Um, take cake of Luke-senpai too."

"Leave it to Teddie! I've been sleeping with them both every night!" Teddie exclaims.

Kanji sighs exasperated with Teddie and grumbles, "Fat lot of help that is... That and Luke would kill you if he weren't sick right now..."

"Actually... Luke wouldn't kill Teddie. I would! You're dead! Teddie! Dead! You are taking advantage of my girlfriend!" Riku snaps and charges at Teddie. Teddie is taken off guard as Riku doesn't really get angry often but he starts running. Riku chases after Teddie but Naoto intervenes and calms Riku down.

Days later on the evening of the 9th of January... The bed-ridden protagonists have finally recovered from their colds. Teddie is passed out on the ground next to the coffee table where the kotatsu is which is where Sora and Luke have been resting. Sora stands up and finds her phone. Luke is sitting on the couch and is in deep thought.

Sora comes back exclaiming after checking the date on the phone, "Luke... Um, bro! The date's the 9th of January! The 9th! We've been out of it for a roughly a week!"

"Sis... The 9th? Hm? Oh... I suppose that's awhile," Luke mumbles sounding and for that fact looking depressed.

Sora frowns with worry for Luke but they both hear Teddie snoring away and talking in his sleep, "Sensei Sora... Sensei Luke... Don't worry... You have... Me..."

"Teddie's been taking care of us, it appears," Sora realizes.

Luke mutters his voice slightly hollow, "He's been doing a terrible job... We were sleeping under the kotatsu... But... He... Ted, tried so... I suppose Ted's done good actually..."

Sora blinks as the phone in her hand rings, it's Margaret, and Sora answers the phone saying, "Hello? This is Sora speaking... I'm putting you on speaker phone so Luke's can hear you too, Margaret."

"Margaret's calling you... Oh," Luke comments.

Margaret via the phone apologizes, "Luke... Sora... Good evening. I apologize for disturbing your night."

"It's okay," Sora tells her.

"This is about Marie, right?" Luke questions Margaret as he suddenly moves closer to Sora's phone.

"There is something I must inform you about Marie, yes... That's why I decided to contact you both directly," Margaret explains.

"We had a dream about Marie while we were sick," Sora informs Margaret.

"Margaret... Have... Have you found Marie?" Luke asks seeming desperate to know at least something about what happened to the girl.

"Unfortunately, no... I'm sorry about that you both were illness, I hope you both feel well again as soon as possible. However regarding the topic of Marie... There is something I have discovered... Luke, Sora... Do you two remember what I said before?" Margaret asks.

"You need to be more specific... You say a lot of stuff, Margaret," Luke responds.

"I told you that if I led you two to Marie, it may lead to danger," Margaret reminds them.

"I remember that... What about it?" Sora asks with worry eating at her.

"I am concerned that this may turn out to be true. It is most likely that her destination is not found in the realm of man. I believe it will be a true test of both your Persona powers. So, until I come for you both..." Margaret reveals.

"Again... With the until I come for us, seriously?" Luke interrupts.

"Seriously, yes... I would suggest that you and Sora use the time to further your bonds with others. Gather your Personas in the time you have... So that you can be ready when the time comes," Margaret strongly advices the protagonists.

"Huh? But we're finished like all the social links though... We can't deeper the bonds we have anymore... They're maxed out," Luke argues.

"There is still more that you both can do... Now, if you two would excuse me," Margaret tells the protagonists before hanging up.

"That was rather confusing," Sora comments putting her phone in her pocket.

"Why does she always have to be so cryptic?" Luke complains.

Sora admits, "I don't know... But Marie has gotten herself into something quite dangerous."

"What should do, sis? This is so exhausting for me... I can't think straight... Marie has clearly gone to the TV world," Luke worries.

"We should do as Margaret suggested. We will work to somehow strengthen our bonds with our friends until Margaret comes for us," Sora concludes but she appears tired.

"Teddie's still sleeping and snoring..." Luke comments before sighing and picking Teddie up telling Sora, "I'm putting Teddie to bed."

"That's kind of you," Sora smiles.

Luke lies, "No it isn't... I just didn't want to keep stepping over him, that's all."

"Liar... You're just like a big brother to him," Sora reflects.

"So what? Now I'm a brother figure to you, Nanako and Teddie? Geez.. I have a bad habit of being far too nice to people lately... I blame you," Luke grumbles before going to put the still soundly sleeping Teddie to bed.

Sora goes asleep on her futon and Luke also goes asleep on a spare futon in Sora's room where Teddie is also sleeping on yet another futon.

The next morning, Sora wakes nice and early ready for the first day of the third school term which begins conveniently today. Luke obviously thinks it's rather bad luck and laments, "Why couldn't I be sick during school days instead of during the break?"

Sora points out, "You would have missed out on school, though. That would have been terrible! School's important, bro."

"I don't know how you actually like school... You're insane. We get lectured by under-qualified teachers all day," Luke argues.

"Huh? I'm sure the teachers are all qualified," Sora reasons.

"What are the qualify standards in Japan? Because it's ten times lower than what it is in Australia," Luke wonders. Sora whacks the back of Luke's head.

"Sensei Sora, I think you and Sensei Luke are okay now!" Teddie realizes cheerfully.

"Unfortunately," Luke sighs but Sora hits him again causing him to wince in pain.

Sora scolds him, "Stop it, Luke. We need to get ready for school."

"Alright, alright... Fine," Luke grumbles

"Take care, you two!" Teddie orders them.

Luke and Sora nod before then going off to get ready for school. Sora makes pancakes for breakfast to thank Teddie for looking after her and Luke while they were sick. Luke and Sora then journey to school in their midwinter school uniforms. Sora's outfit consists of a white winter coat with black and white scarf over her usual winter uniform although Sora also wears full black leggings. Luke on the other hand wears light blue double-breasted coat over a khaki turtleneck along side his uniform pants and some motorbike gloves with electric blue detailing on them. Yosuke in his sky blue pullovers jacket underneath his school uniform comes over to the protagonists on their way to school. Yosuke appears to be relieved to that they are okay and he greets them, "Morin' Sora! Yo, Luke."

"Yo," Luke waves seeming much more himself in comparison to yesterday.

Sora smiles at Yosuke, "Good Morning, Yosuke!"

"Are you two feeling better? I freaked out when Teddie told me how bad it was... You both were kinda groaning in pain that day when I went to see you, too," Yosuke asks his worry for them very apparent.

"You visited us only on one day," Luke frowns.

"Thanks Yosuke for your concern... As you can see both Luke and I are feeling much better," Sora informs him.

"That's a relief... Well, even if we didn't plan it, I'm glad Teddie was there with the two of you. He put everything he had into taking care of the both of you," Yosuke reflects.

"I'm sorry we worried you," Sora apologizes to Yosuke.

"You got sick... You're not supposed to say sorry... It's not your fault," Yosuke points out.

"Did the ski trip get postponed?" Luke asks Yosuke.

"Huh? You heard about that already? Yeah, we're gonna hold off on that until another holiday. I'll set some of my New Year's money aside, so let's make our plans then! There is that block of holidays in February... I think that might be the time to do it," Yosuke answers.

Sora comments, "Oh, alright..."

"February... We have to wait long, geez," Luke complains.

During school Luke gets annoyed with Mr Kondo when he starts going on about food and Sora kind of also gets jealous of the teacher as she and Luke didn't get to eat for like a week so they missed out on having the left over New Year's food.

That night Sora and Luke return home and Teddie tells them, "Welcome home."

"Hi, Teddie," Sora replies while Luke just nods in response to Teddie.

The blonde boy complains before running out the door, "Oh, that's right! Sensei Sora, I heard from Nana-chan a while back that you're raising vegetables! That's not fair! I wanna grow veggies too!"

"Teddie... Um... He just went outside... Hmm," Sora remarks bewildered.

Sora and Luke can hear Teddie's voice saying, "Wo-o-o-o! It's cold! What's this?"

"What is he doing?" Sora worries.

"I don't want to know," Luke comments.

Teddie then comes back inside telling Sora and Luke, "Sensei Luke! Sensei Sora, look at this! Come on! Dig with me!"

"Okay... I'll come," Sora agrees.

"I'm staying inside... Gardening's not my thing... I have to download some new music onto my phone, anyhow. Have fun," Luke announces as he takes a seat on the sofa.

"Okay... Let's go Sensei Sora!" Teddie shrugs and exclaims but then realizes, "Oh, hold on! It's cold, so I'll go change! You just go better, so you'd better dress warm!"

"Okay, see you out there," Sora nods putting her white coat back on.

Sora and Teddie out to the veggie garden out by the side of Dojima's house. They end up digging through the snow that's on the garden. Teddie shout out, "Here, here! Try digging here! Look, Sensei! Something's coming out!"

"It appears to be s hibernating Daimyo Grasshopper, a Genji Beetle, a Inaba Jewel Beetle and a Heike Stag Beetle," Sora remarks as some bugs comes out of the ground. Sora catches the bugs for Luke as she knows he has quite the collection.

"So when it snows, bug burrow into the ground," Teddie realizes.

"They hibernate under ground until it's okay for them to come out or until they are disturbed by something like us and then they come out," Sora explains to him.

"He-e-he-he-e, they're so shy!" Teddie giggles before saying, "I bet Nana-chan will be surprised when we tell her we harvested a bug!"

"We technically didn't... Oh, never mind," Sora sighs heavily.

"Hr-ugh... Sensei Sora, my hands are getting cold... We can't have you getting sick again too. Let's go back inside and warm up with the kotatsu," Teddie decides.

"Okay, I'll give the bugs too Luke, too," Sora agrees with Teddie.

Teddie and Sora go back inside the house. They both get changed bakc into their regular clothes and then chill out in the lounge with Luke.

"How it go you two?" Luke asks as he listens to music.

"It was fun! My hands are freezing and we weren't able to raise any vegetables but it was fun! Sensei Sora got you some more bugs!" Teddie answers.

"Some more, bugs... Hm," Luke muses.

"Oh, here you go," Sora hands Luke the bugs that are in proper bug containers.

"Thanks," Luke tells her before going off to deal with his new bugs.

Teddie turns to Sora saying, "Let's do it again sometime! The garden thing!"

"Mmm... Okay," Sora slowly nods.

During lunchtime the next day, the protagonists are enjoying their lunch together when a lot of people come and request to hang out with them after school because they all want to talk about something apparently. The people who do so include, Yukiko, Kanji, Naoto and even Teddie shows up at school. Luke finds it odd for some reason but shrugs it off as he does like the idea of seeing Yukiko Amagi.

Anyway, Luke decides to hang out with Yukiko.

Luke greets her seeming oddly nervous around her for some reason Yukiko cannot fathom yet, "Hello Yukiko-chan..."

Yukiko asks them, "Oh, Luke-kun... Hey... Do you have time later today? It doesn't have to be for long but um... I want to spend some time with you."

"Okay, let's spend the afternoon together, then," Luke nods in agreement and rubs the back his neck anxiously awaiting her response.

"That's great! Thanks," Yukiko tells him much to Luke's relief..

The couple travel to the Samegawa flood plain to a picnic table there that's under a shelter. Yukiko is wearing beige coat with a red scarf over her usual school uniform and she apologizes to Luke, "I'm sorry to ask you here so suddenly. It feels a bit awkward going home today..."

"What's wrong?" Luke asks her feeling a tad worried.

"Well... It's actually, 'Customer's Day,' for me today," Yukiko answers after shifting uncomfortably.

"Mmm? What's that mean?" Luke wonders.

Yukiko clarifies for him, "That's a day when the inn's employees take turns being customers. We've done it every now and then for a while but I decided to participate this time, too. I wanted to see from a customer's point of view if our inn is truly satisfying... So I asked them to sign me up."

"That's a great thing to do," Luke compliments her purring his hand on her hand.

Yukiko blushes crimson, "You... You think so? I was embarrassed..."

"Is that true?" Luke questions.

"I played customer once before, too but it made me a little uncomfortable. It was strange having mother and everyone say things like, 'welcome!' To me. That's why I wanted to stay out of it a little longer," Yukiko nods and tells him but then chuckles at herself, "Ha-ha... But I brought this on myself."

"That kinda ironic," Luke comments.

"I told everyone at the inn that I hadn't planed to take over as manager... That I wanted to leave Inaba," Yukiko confesses out of the blue.

"Oh, really?" Luke blinks with surprise.

"I thought it would be me finally coming clean to everyone but they all just laughed and said they knew already!" Yukiko announces but then her eyes dart downwards, "It made me realize how small I was. I was surrounded by good people but I didn't understand that at all. I had myself convinced I had to bear my problems alone... I lied to myself, looked away from small opportunities and... And only put my efforts into leaving it all behind..."

"Yukiko-chan..." Luke mutters wanting to make her feel better.

Yukiko however brighten by herself and look up at Luke, "But after so many good friends like Chie, Sora and you, especially, Luke-kun... I realized something. If I'm going to take one step at a time away from here, every step I use to run will take me somewhere I don't want to be and if I keep averting my eyes, one day I might find myself blind to everything."

"I don't recommend being metaphorically blind to everything, I did that for a few years... It not half as enjoyable as it is with your metaphorically eyes open," Luke advices.

Yukiko smiles and stands up announcing to Luke, "I knew you'd understand it, Luke-kun... When I open my eyes, I see how vast the world is. If I was alone, I think it would be incredibly scary but fortunately, I'm surrounded by kind, supportive people... Now, I hope I can grow into someone hat can support them in turn."

"That's good to hear you say that," Luke tells her after standing up himself.

"Thanks, Luke-kun," Yukiko replies but blink in confusion as her now glowing Persona appears above her.

"Oh my god... Another Persona evolution," Luke comment feeling taken aback.

Yukiko's Persona, Amatersu transfigures into the golden Sumeo-Okami which is actually an epthet for the Shinto goddess Amatersu in mythology. The ever reappearing mysterious voice tells Yukiko and Luke that Sumeo-Okami possesses the skill of Burning Petals.

_Burning Petals, huh? Sounds both enchanting and devastatingly beautiful just like Yukiko is_... _Boy, I have fallen for her, haven't it?_ Luke muses thoughtfully.

"My Persona! It's Sumeo-Okami, now... I see, so I can still change," Yukiko realizes.

_I didn't know that could happen again... This must have been that strengthening my bonds stuff that Margaret was going on about,_ Luke recognizes.

"Ever since I fell in love with you, I've felt myself changing into someone completely different. I keep finding sides of myself I never noticed before and I love every one of them... It would make me happy if you did too," Yukiko admits bashfully.

"I already do love each side of you that you reveal to me," Luke point out.

"Please continue to stay at my side," Yukiko requests.

"I promise I will," Luke vows much her relief.

Yukiko and Luke continue to talk with each other until it gets dark so he walks her home before then going to Dojima's to see Sora studying for school in the kitchen.

"Oh, Sensei Luke's home!" Teddie exclaims.

"Mm? Oh, welcome home Luke," Sora adds looking up for her books at him.

"Hi, Teddie... Hi, Sis," Luke replies.

"Did it stop snowing yet?" Teddie inquires.

"Yeah," Luke answers.

"Then, leave the laundry to me!" Teddie exclaims.

"No... I'm going to get. I don't like guys handling my undergarments," Sora disagrees before going out the back to do some laundry.

Teddie complains, "Aw... Missed out on a golden opportunity."

"Would you like to miss a few years off your life?" Luke threatens prompting Teddie to shake his head which afterwards Luke tells the boy, "Then stop being a pervert, then."

"Yes, Sensei," Teddie solemnly nods. Teddie then brightens announcing, "I got a lot of leftover food from Junes! The fridge is packed! Sora said she's going to cook us dinner!"

Luke decides moving towards the fridge,"Cool, I help prepare some of food for her so she doesn't have to do as much."

After dinner Luke reveals to Sora about what happened with him and Yukiko today. Sora reports that she sense that Yukiko's Persona changed and had a already known Luke's entire conversation with Yukiko which is her eleventh rank kind of.

"That's creepy," Luke comments.

"I know... It was weird but I can't stop visions when I get them. They just do whatever they want to do, basically," Sora shrugs.

"Oh, well... At least we know what Margaret was going on about now," Luke reflects.

Sora inquires, "Yeah... I suppose... Yukiko has third tier Persona now. Strong fire damage yet still she's weak to ice. I guess that we are going to have to do this with everyone, aren't we?"

"Obviously," Luke confirms.

"Ugh... I was just getting use to the mysterious voice not pestering me during my conversations with people but I guess we'll cope... Let's do some studying!" Sora decides.

"Hm... Okay but let's teach Teddie some scholarly skills," Luke suggest. Sora nods in agreement before she and Luke go back downstairs to get Teddie.

Teddie wonders after an hour of Luke and Sora teaching him knowledge stills. Like English, history, maths, philosophy, psychology, science and that jazz. Turns out that Teddie has shockingly inherited from Luke Ashida the red eyed boy's instinctive math talents and Teddie knows how to speak every language Luke does because Teddie's technically Luke's Shadow but with the added benefit of a separate personality. Sora theorizes that Luke and Teddie are like half-brothers. Teddie's a lot like Luke except for the fact his biological and soul's structure has elements of once being a Shadow but warped slightly because Teddie developed his own personality. That and different environmental factors helped shape Teddie's core personality that he shares with Luke in a different way than Luke's core personality was shaped by environmental factors in his life.

After school the following day, Luke and Sora go see Yosuke who asked the pair at lunch time to see him because he has something to tell them both. Yosuke takes the duo to the Samegawa river bank. They stand looking at the river and Yosuke reflects that, "It's been a while since I last talked to you two like this."

"Hmm... You're right," Sora agrees.

"Why haven't we all talked like this lately?" Luke questions.

"It's been pretty busy in the department I work in. I'm still doing that consultation thing, too. And then I'm being spend a lot of my spare time with Chie," Yosuke responds looking a little over worked and stressed.

"Yosuke, I'm a little worried about you. You've lost a bit of weight... Have things been stressful at work?" Sora deduces about Yosuke due to her concern for friend.

"Really? Hmm... You're right about the stress thing though. I caused you some trouble, too, with that mess at Junes, Sora," Yosuke gloomily reveals.

"What is he talking about, Sora?" Luke questions narrowing his eyes at Sora.

"Um, he stood up for me when some girls who were technically Junes employees were bothering me," Sora explains sheepishly feeling guilty about not telling Luke about it.

"That's... Thanks for explaining that," Luke tells her.

Sora nods at Luke before facing Yosuke, "You know, Yosuke... That so-called mess at Junes you're talking about? It wasn't a problem. It meant a lot to me that you did that."

"Really? Heh-eh... That's good to know," Yosuke brightens seeming to relax a little but then admits to Sora and Luke, "Back them I was constantly irritated, wondering why that stuff was happening to me."

"You had good reason to be," Luke points out.

"Maybe... I was overworked just because I was the store manager's son and on top of that, tons of people took me for granted... I thought no one was thinking about me," Yosuke tells them but then shakes his head at himself prior to adding, "But that's not know I feel now... I took a roundabout way realizing this but one constant in my life is that people rely on me. I thought before that I was shameless for being like that but... I just don't mind it. When I'm doing things for other people, it helps me try harder..."

"I understand the feeling... Helping others is what makes me feel alive although I might have a problem with saying no sometime," Sora sympathizes.

"You do have that problem but um..." Yosuke cuts himself off.

"But um... Go on?" Luke prompts him.

"Sora... Luke... When Nanako-chan was kidnapped, didn't you think I was surprisingly on top of things?" Yosuke hesitantly inquires of them.

"Of course you were... You called everyone and got the team together when we couldn't we can't thank you enough for that," Luke points out.

"Yeah... Luke's right. Yosuke, you were the one I could rely on," Sora instantly agrees with the notion.

"Huh? Well, um... Wait, you had Luke and the other guys there with you too!" Yosuke responds seeming embarrassed.

"I didn't have a phone and I was panicking... You keep a cool head. You helped out by calming everyone down that time," Luke argues with him.

Yosuke looks down feeling embarrassed again before confessing, "In any case... I tired pretty hard at the time. Of course, I was serious about wanting to save Nanako-chan and solve the case but mainly, it was because I thought you two were going through some tough times. When we were debating dropping Namatame into the TV... I just seeing red. I was so overwhelmed with hate and wanting to blame everything on him that I stopped thinking for myself. I think the same could be said about what happened at Junes. People just think about their own interests but if I ignore them and say it's none of my business, I won't get anywhere. I'll forget what's important and I won't be able to be proud of myself. I won't be able to say I did my best." Yosuke pauses and look at Sora and Luke, "I want to keep pushing myself like that... I want the people I care about to be happy."

"That's very noble of you, Yosuke," Sora compliments him.

"Really thanks, partner," Yosuke beams but then staggers slightly when his Persona appearing glowing above his head.

"Persona third tier, change commences," Luke comments looking up to witness along with Sora and Yosuke, the Persona Susano-O being reborn into Takehaya Susano-O. The Takehaya part meaning fast building in English. Takehaya Susano-O has a afro that burns like the sun and a floating spinning chakram. The Persona also has the skill of Youthful Wind. His weakness is electricity but he does some serious damage in the wind department. Yosuke comments of the news, "New power... Ha-aha... Is this for real?"

"Obviously, yes," Luke answers.

"Yukiko's Persona changed, too. It was just yesterday, in fact. It seems all your and the other's Personas have the ability to change a third time," Sora elaborates for Yosuke.

"Cool... There's a lot I'm grated for from this past year but the biggest thing... I think it was that I met you two and that I fell in love with Chie," Yosuke realizes.

"I want to tease you about Chie but I'm not going to," Luke states.

"Thanks... I think," Yosuke grimaces before announcing, "If you two ever lose your way, I'll go knock some sense into Luke and I'll talk some sense into you, Sora."

"Thanks... Knocking sense into girls doesn't quite sound right," Sora reflects.

"Ha-aha... You're right about that, Sora. But I want the both of you to know that it won't matter if either of you are at the ends of the earth or in somewhere dark and bleak. That's what partners and buddies are for, right?" Yosuke enlightens them.

"Yosuke," Sora whispers tears filling her eyes and she hugs Yosuke.

"Whoa... Hey!" Yosuke is taken off guard.

"Thank you, for that," Sora tells him before stepping back letting Yosuke go.

"I'm not hugging you but thanks, man," Luke adds.

Yosuke remarks about the protagonists, "Heh, you two always say stuff like... But you both always mean it. Thanks."

"I'll be counting on you, partner," Sora declares.

"Same," Luke nods.

"Heh-e..." Yosuke chuckles.

Sora, Luke and Yosuke spend the rest of the afternoon together before then inviting Yosuke over for dinner. On the way to Dojima's house they run into Chie who decides to tag along and gets invite for dinner to. Teddie is happy to see Yosuke. Teddie, Sora, Luke Chie and of course Yosuke share a lovely meal of Sora's cooking. Chie offered to help but they encourage her to just sit back and relax.

Some time passes and now it's the 14th of January. Luke and Sora go training or exercise using martial arts with Chie Satonaka down by the Samegawa River after is over for the day. Chie Satonaka wears dark green leather jacket with bunch of badges over her school uniform as she and the protagonists practice martial art. Chie is impressed to see that Sora excels at hand-to-hand combat and puzzles about how she and Luke can be so talented at nearly everything... Chie concludes jokingly that they must have been gods or something in a past life. At one point Chie remarks with joy, "Heh-eh, my moves are as sharp as always!"

"Of course, you have quite the natural aptitude for it," Sora compliments the girl.

"And so do you, sis. See Chie-chan... I told you that Sora's good," Luke informs.

"I guess I should have got you to come train with me a lot earlier, Sora," Chie comments.

"Perhaps," Sora shrugs but then asks her, 'Your technique still needs a little fine tuning... Um, were your shoulders as bit sore or something, Chie-chan?"

Chie admits, "My shoulders were stiff, though because I've been doing stuff lately that I'm not used to."

"Want a massage? Sora could give you one," Luke offers the green jacketed girl.

"Huh? No, that's okay! No thanks!" Chie shakes her head recalling that, "When Yukiko gave me one the other day, I got so ticklish that I almost died laughing!"

"Ha-aha... Aha-ha-ha," Sora chuckles at the thought.

"So was that what hurt your shoulders?" Luke wonders.

"Uh, no... Actually, I was... Oh, hmm... You two promise you won't laugh?" Chie questions.

"Oh, my goodness... What did you do?" Luke worries.

"Um... Hm... I... Uh, I... Oh," Chie stutters.

"We promised not to laugh. Cross my heart and hope to die. Luke doesn't even laugh he just smirks," Sora vows crossing her heart.

Chie slowly relents and admits, "I was studying and stuff..."

"Huh? That's it... How did that hurt your shoulders? You're joking, right?" Luke questions.

"Ignore him... Chie-chan, what happened?" Sora inquires of her.

"Heh-eh-e," Chie laughs at herself meekly before revealing that, "I started to think... That... That studying's kind fun. Just a little bit."

"That's wonderful! Studying is far fun! Glad you finally noticed," Sora exclaims.

_It's not fun... Are you insane s... Never mind. Sora, you are crazy sometimes_, Luke thinks.

"Thinking about Adachi-san made me wonder if he was just weird but then I thought, if my life had been different, I could have been just like him... Maybe everybody could. I realized that no matter how trivial something seems, it's related to my life and that scared me... That's why during history class it hit me suddenly that the history we were studying was all connected to me. The people back then, the things they did, their culture... It's all connected and it's tied to me too," Chie mentions out of the blue.

"Yes, history is makes the present," Sora fondly agrees.

"So you understand, Sora-chan that it's not just something that happened a long time ago in a faraway country. Real people laughed, cried... And... And died there," Chie explains.

"Right... What about the other subjects?" Luke wonders.

"Math and Physics, are important too... They may not make any sense to me but they're things I can use to help me understand the world and when I thought about them that way, I got the urge to study harder," Chie explains.

"Okay, that's good I guess," Luke reflects.

However Chie admits, "But it still didn't make any sense to me, so I'd give up and then I'd come back to it again... It's an endless cycle. Aha-ha, I'm good for nothing after all, huh?"

"Want one us to help you study?" Sora inquires.

"Sure! I know I'll understand better with you two explaining it to me!" Chie agrees.

"Since when did I agree to this?" Luke wonders but no one pays attention to him.

"My way of thinking has changed a lot over this past year but I think what changed the most is that I like this town now... I didn't hate it before but it didn't really mean anything to me. Now, though, I realize that everyone is here. Yukiko, you two and then... Even Yosuke. All my friends and family... It was the people I believed in that gave me the strength to see that case through. So even if some other weird thing shows up..." Chie announces.

"Which it probably will knowing our luck," Luke interjects.

"Alright... Where was I? Oh, yes. So even _IF_ some other weird things shows up again, I'll be okay as long as everyone's with me. If I believe in them and myself, I can always find a path... Sora, Luke... That's what I think," Chie continues.

"Alright, sounds like that right sort of thinking... Although it's when some weird thing shows up because it will. I'm not being cynical, I'm being a realists and..." Luke starts.

"Um, Luke, she's not listening," Sora points out interrupting him.

"Oh, why?" Luke questions.

"Look up," Sora advices.

Above Chie's head her now luminescent Persona Suzuka Gongen transforms into a new shape called Haraedo-no-Okami. The new Persona possess a long glowing red sword and slowing capes that it wears. In Shinto myth Haraedo-no-Okami just happen to be a type of Shinto goddesses that were born when Iazangi performed a particular ritual to cleanse the netherworld filth he acquired when he went to the underworld for Izanami, his late consort.

Haraedo-no-Okami can use the ability known as Dragon Hustle a buffing ability, in fact. She also is devastating in the realm of ice attack but suffers a fire weakness.

"Chie-chan... You have acquired your third Persona. Yosuke and Yukiko already have theirs but now you can join their club," Luke remarks.

"Is this power... Is it mine? I remember Yosuke and Yukiko telling me about their Personas a while back but... I didn't really understand until now. I wonder if this'll help me do more to protect the ones I love," Chie ponders.

Luke inform Chie, "It will. Don't worry. Personas equal protection. Basically..."

"Let's protect everyone together as a team!" Sora determines.

"Yeah, that sounds right," Luke comments.

Chie nods and cheers, "Uh-huh... It does. Good work, leader! Let's protect this town and the people we love!"

Chie, Luke and Sora hang out for the rest of the afternoon until it gets dark. That night however Luke rings up Sora and asks her to come over to his house. Sora does so and Luke explains he wants to sing and play a love song on the piano for Yukiko but doesn't know what would be good enough and generally is nervous about the whole thing. Sora sighs and smiles before calling Tsubaki over. Together, Luke, Sora, Tsubaki and even Teddie help Luke out with some song ideas for Yukiko. They had a few practice sessions too after teaching Teddie the true meaning behind music. Teddie sucks at the piano which means since Teddie was originally Luke's Shadow so that's possibly is symbolic of Luke's inner doubt of his musical skills. However by the end of the night Tsubaki and Luke get Teddie to decent standard despite his protests.

In the morning, Chie Satonaka greets the Sora on her way to school. Sora's on her own today as Luke's stopping by the Amagi Inn since he wants to walk with Yukiko to school. Sora and Chie exchange greeting and Chie then asks her, "Hey, isn't it about time Dojima-san and Nanako-chan were back?"

"I think it's pretty soon," Sora confirms with a nod.

Chie suggests to her, "Once Nanako-chan's out of the hospital, I think we should have another celebration!"

"Great idea. You and others can help me with the catering," Sora replies with smile.

"She was a real trouper, even at her age... I wonder what we can do to cheer her up. You ask Teddie and Luke-kun. And I'll ask the others. We'll all pitch in and give her a good party!" Chie assures Sora.

"Thanks, Chie-chan!" Sora beams hugging Chie briefly causing the green wearing girl to laugh at Sora Narukami.

"You know, you're a lot better now... In comparison to when I first met you," Chie notes.

"I know... I don't think about it anymore, the thing I did to myself last year, you know? This place and the people in it has given me the will to live again. That's a debt I could never truly repaid," Sora reflects growing solemn.

"That's why you want to protect this town so much, huh?" Chie realizes.

"Yeah... When I arrived here I barely hanging on but know it just seems like that's nothing but a terrible, terrible nightmare from years ago. It still hurts sometimes Ichiro's and Joji's deaths but... I forgiven myself," Sora tells Chie who nods silently at the girl.

The following day, in the afternoon... Luke Ashida is on a date with Yukiko. However Sora is walking through school when she come across her friend Naoto Shirogane.

Sora calls out Naoto causing the crossing-dressing girl with the blue hair to turn, "Naoto-chan! Good afternoon."

"Sora-senpai... It's good to see you," Naoto notes.

"Er, If you don't have any plans, perhaps you would like to spend some time with me? It's nothing serious but there is something I'd like you to hear," Naoto wonders.

"Of course... Always, happy to listen," Sora nods in agreement.

Naoto smiles a little saying, "Thank you, Sora-senpai. I wished to take another look at this town with you... While you're still here."

"Oh... Yeah, I'm leaving in the spring... Mmm... Let's go have fun while we can!" Sora determines spinning Naoto around and taking the detective on walk around Inaba.

Naoto and Sora eventually end up down by the Samegawa river bank not far away from a shelter with a picnic table in it. Naoto reflects as snow gently falls, "This place is covered in snow, too. It's chilly but I like the winter and its tranquility."

"Mm. I agree. It's quite enchanting how winter can transform a landscape," Sora agrees.

"Things have become so peaceful lately... I finally feel like I've gotten used to it. The people of Inaba are thinking about the events that transpired and are making an effort to make the town better," Naoto informs her.

"That sounds wonderful," Sora positively remarks.

"I've heard that a lot of local government projects are being considered such as bringing back old festivals. It would seem that they're trying to revitalize the town commercially but I Think the people yearn for 'connection.' But as times passes, everything fades away eventually," Naoto laments but shakes her head at herself before saying, "Whenever I handle a serious case, I always come across a certain problem. Man can forget about painful memories and in doing so wipe away tears and learn to stand up again but because we forget, we repeat the same mistake that caused those bad memories in the first place. Being able to get used to difficulty is a strength but people make mistakes because they get set in their ways."

"Oh..." Sora gloomily mutters.

"But after meeting you, I feel as if I've found an answer to these doubts. I feel that as long as you can find something precious in your heart... Something to protect... You'll be okay and as long as you have that precious someone, no matter how much you forget, you can strive for a better future... Of course, I have people who are precious to me as well. That's why I'm thinking about doing whatever I can... For them and for _him_, too." Naoto announces making Sora smile slightly.

_The 'him,' she's talking about is probably Kanji_, Sora deduce with speaking aloud.

"This isn't just about me. I draw my strength from everyone else... They keep me alive. I've never considered things like that before and of course, the ones who taught me to think that way aren none other than you and all my other friends. Even one in particular... Sora-senpai, thank you. Really," Naoto tells her.

"No problem... It's my pleasure to be your friend," Sora assures Naoto.

Naoto smiles but the blinks as her Persona suddenly appears above her head. Yamato Takeru, Naoto's Persona shifts into a new form, that being a Persona of the name, Yamato Sumeragi with carries a sword and possesses red wings. This new Persona name is one of many an epithet for the Emperors of Japan at some point. The main power it utilizes is that of the Shield of Justice which shields the entire team from all damage, as it's name suggest strongly. Sora informs Naoto that, "Your Persona just shifted forms again. This time I get to see it in real life rather than in a vision. Yukiko's, Yosuke's and Chie's have had their Personas done this also."

"There's... A new power, budding in my heart, then," Naoto realizes and ponders aloud, "I wonder if this means I'm still capable of change."

"Personas are reflection of their users... Their users are always changing thus our Persona must reflect that. Like yours just did, Naoto-chan. Constant change, it's a good thing," Sora announces to Naoto.

"I'm going to keep learning from here on and as long as I do, I can always change... That doesn't just apply to me. I'm sure the same can be said about you, too," Naoto concludes.

"Me too? Really? Hmm... I wonder if the same can be said of Luke, as well?" Sora decides to ponder aloud. Sora then shakes her head at herself and tells Naoto, "I believe you could be correct... After all, Luke and I ; our Personas change at the drop of hat. I can even use two Personas at once. Thus I must change a great deal... This is confusing, I must admit."

After a moment Naoto mentions out of the blue that, "I'm starting to look forward a bit to getting older..."

"Really? What part of the journey of that process are you thinking of?" Sora inquires.

"Me, you and everyone else is going to keep changing. We'll all be having effects on each other, all those years... I want to watch how all of us change each other all throughout my life... That's what I truly want," Naoto explains.

Sora and Naoto stay at the Samegawa river bank having chat about many different topics. Meanwhile Luke afters at Dojima's place where he exchanges greetings with Teddie.

Teddie then mentions to him, "Oh, Sensei Luke. One of the neighbours was asking me if I was an 'exchange student.' I told her, 'No, I'm Teddie!' Good right?"

"You know, Teddie. I've been thinking and I believe it might be prudent to tutor you. Then when I believe your capable enough I'll make you go to Yasogami High school as a first year student," Luke informs Teddie.

"Me? Teddie? Go to your school, Sensei! Could you really do that?" Teddie wonders.

"Yeah... I'm working on creating some official identification documents that you can use them when you need them... It'll take awhile, because technically they'll be false but I don't want anyone to be able to tell so I have to do a few practice ones and test them out on Naoto... If she's fooled then I'm right," Luke answers.

"Okay! I'm not certain I understand but whatever you said... Good luck, Sensei!" Teddie comments with a nod prior to jumping up to his feet. Teddie beams, "Sensei Sora!"

"Hi, I'm back," Sora announces walking into the room.

"Ah, you're here. Welcome home," Luke tells her.

Sora smiles, "Thanks..."

"I got a lot of leftover food from Junes! It's in the fridge!" Teddie tells Sora.

"Oh... I'm going to make some dinner then," Sora decides before heading to the fridge. There she examines the leftovers that Teddie brought back Junes.

Teddie looks over her shoulder asking, "What are you making?"

"Mentaiko pasta. It's a simple dish of pasta sauced with olive oil and spicy cod roe. It's garnished sheet nori, then green shiso and seasoned with black pepper," Sora explains.

Once Sora gets the pasta cooking, Teddie asks, "What do you do now?"

"Well... Once the pasta is finished cooking, I then mix in the mentaiko," Sora informs.

Later when the pasta is ready Sora is about to mix in the mentaiko A.K.A. spicy cod roe when Teddie interrupts her, "Hold it right there! Cooking needs a pinch of something to enhance its flavours! Let's see... This and this and maybe this! Put in one of these!"

Sora glances down at the ingredient Teddie shoved into her hands. Ice cream, Ketchup and Mayonnaise... Wait, ice cream? Teddie really? No way! Ugh... He can't really think that taste good, Sora comments soundlessly before announcing, "I'm using the mayonnaise, can you put the others back, for me?"

"Okay. Right away, Sensei!" Teddie obeys Sora's command.

Sora mixes the mentaiko and the mayonnaise with the pasta to forge a mysterious yet harmonic flavour and a creamy mentaiko pasta. The dish eventually in completed and it's delicious much to Teddie's delight.

In the night of the 17th of the first month, the protagonists are having another shared dream or perhaps something else. They both recall that they fell asleep but yet they seem to both feel oddly awake with some unknown reason. _They see a faded coloured image or rather memory of Luke and Marie looking at over the town of Inaba on a hill nearby to the rural town. Then the duo witness another memory of Marie, Yukiko, Chie, Luke and Sora shopping at Croco Fur in Okina City. The duo experience the sight of Marie, Yosuke and himself on the roof of Yasogami High on the day they gave Marie a tour of the school._

They both wonder if the images were a dream and reflect on they memories of Marie.

Sora and Luke awaken the next morning and discuss the possible dream they shared. They try to make sense of it but they can't. Luke now knows how Sora feels when she has her vague visions. It's confusing to say the least.

Luke sighs and frowns trying to think of meaning of what happened in his and Sora dream space when he's phone begins to ring thus he answers, "Hello?"

"Hello, Luke... It's Margaret," the voice, Margaret informs him over the phone.

"Okay, let me just put you on speak phone so Sora can hear," Luke requests.

"Who's on the phone?" Sora asks Luke.

"Margaret," Luke answers. Sora nods and gets ready to listen to Margaret.

"I apologize for interrupting you both. I thought it would be best to inform you two of my progress in the search for Marie," Margaret announces.

"Oh, did you find her? Luke swiftly

"Locating Marie's whereabouts has proven to be more difficult than expected," Margaret admits prior adding, "It seems that she left our room with an incredibly strong will... No. Her fate lies with you both. She has, 'left you two,' to be exact."

"She's dumped me... Oh... If that what she wants alright... As long as she's happy," Luke assumes prior reminding Margaret about Marie, "Despite that though... She's still at very least mine and Sora's very good friend. We still to talk to her and know she's safe."

"If that is what you believe. Either way, Marie must of had a very strong reason for leaving how she did. Please allow me some time to pinpoint her location," Margaret requests.

'Of course... Just find Marie. Please," Sora ardently commands.

Margaret responds before hanging up on the protagonists, "Thank you... Luke, Sora... Now, if you will excuse me."

"Why did Marie leave?" Luke miserably wonders aloud.

"No clue... It seems we have no choice but to continue waiting," Sora concludes with a heavy heart.

Luke and Sora get ready for school.

Days later on the 20th, after school Luke and Sora head straight Dojima's house as it's the day Nanako and Dojjima return home. Teddie there to greet them, he seems more energetic than usual if that's actually possible.

"WEL! COME! HO!MMMMM! I've been waiting _forever_ and _ever_ for this day!" Teddie cheers putting Sora into a stunned silence while luke just rolls his eyes at Teddie.

"Hi... Um... Teddie... This is different," Sora mumbles blinking.

"Now, now, now, come in, come in! Sensei Sora, gimme one of those, 'honey, I'm home,' kisses!" Teddie request.

_Oh... Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Hell... Aika, I really don't like very much right now. Why did you make me lose that bet yesterday?_ Sora panics.

"Don't look so worried Sis... You don't have to do that," Luke point out.

Sora reveals, "I kinda do, actually... Yesterday I lost a bet with Aika... So as punishment I have kiss anyone who asks me to kiss them... I didn't think anyone would actually ask me to be honest, though."

Luke states with incredulous look and face palms, "What. The. Hell. Sora."

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Sora frets with her anxiety level high. Sora then blushes pink when Teddie moves closer to her.

"Oh, don't be so shy. Smoochy-smoochy! Come one, please?" Teddie pleads.

"Teddie, do you have a death wish?" Luke asks him but is ignore.

"Well, if I have to do this..." Sora shrugs before kissing Teddie with every she's possesses.

"Again! Again! Yay! That was fun!" Teddie cheers afterwards.

"Shut up! Retract that request... NOW... Right, now, Teddie," Luke commands the boy with a dark aura swirling around Luke.

"Yes! Sensei! Right away! Sensei!" Teddie nods furiously before saying to Sora, "You don't have to kiss me again unless you want to."

"Good... Thank bloody goodness, " Sora sighs with relief before stamping on Teddie's foot saying, "Don't do that again! Bad Teddie!"

"Ow!" Teddie wails hoping around on one foot.

"You deserved it. Stop making such a drama about the punishment," Sora scolds him.

"What possessed you to do that, you moron?" Luke demands from Teddie.

Teddie explains before both his feet on the ground, "Today's the day Nana-chan comes back, so I've been practicing hard to greet her."

"You... Oh bloody hell, Ted. You... I'm not even going to ask about what was going through your head," Luke decides rubbing his eyelids.

"Oh, I know! Sensei Sora, what does it mean to 'glomp,' somebody? I found that in one of Yosuke's books and I'm pretty sure it's romantic!" Teddie wonders.

"Oh... Glomp means basically an aggressive hug. It's not romantic," Sora explains.

"I still don't get it... Can you show me, Sensei Sora!" Teddie pleads his aura sparkling hie blue eyes like a puppy.

"Aw... Okay," Sora agrees instantaneously forgiving Teddie about what he did earlier.

"You're... You're very easily manipulated," Luke comments about her.

"All right, Sensei Sora! I knew I could count on you!" Teddie cheers.

"So a glomps is this," Sora tells Teddie prior to suddenly hugging the blonde boy.

"Oh, it's a bear hug! I can do that! My heart's beating so fast... I feel like I'm being swept away," Teddie practically swoons and hugs Sora back.

"Geez... Really? Seriously?" Luke questions rolling his eyes.

Dojima walks into the room at the worst time. Dojima exclaims, "Sora, I'm... What the hell are you two doing?"

"Sora lost a bet so she had kiss..." Luke begins to explain but collapses to the ground in pain after Sora strikes him.

"Shut up! Luke!" Sora snaps by the way she's no longer hugging Teddie.

"Whoa... Sensei Luke's down! One hit knock out! Good one, Sensei Sora! You a one hit knock out champion! Especially is the kissing..." Teddie starts to praise her.

"Another bites the dust," Sora comments after hitting Teddie once and having the boy fall like a sack of potatoes. Sora then faces Dojima threaten, "That was all a misunderstanding... Thus you saw nothing, understood?

Dojima gulps and questions, "You so much like you're mother it's scary... How on earth did you knock them both out with one hit to the chest?"

"Pressure points," Sora explains.

"Can you pressure point them awake before Nanako gets in here?" Dojima requests.

"Ugh... Fine," Sora groans before waking Teddie and Luke back up.

Teddie and Luke stagger to their feet and apologize to Sora. Nanako then wanders in saying, "Big sis! Big bro! I'm home!"

"Welcome back," Sora tells Nanako while Luke gives Nanako a nod of acknowledgment.

Nanako eyes then sparkle and she gets all giddy when she notices Teddie, "Oh! Teddie's here, too!"

"Nana-chan! You're all better!" Teddie blue eyes sparkles at Nanako.

"Uh-huh," Nanako excitedly nods.

"Easy there, Nanako. You don't want to get hurt again," Dojima fusses over his daughter.

"Nuh-uh! The doctor said I'm _all_ better!" Nanako protests.

Dojima sighs and shrugs smiling as he concludes, "Well, she's been so strong this whole time. Who am I to argue?"

"Yes... It's good to have you two back home," Sora reflects.

"I owe you a for this, Sora. So I've gotten us a fancy dinner for tonight. You don't have to cook tonight," Dojima informs.

"Look! We brought sushi and it says 'premium,' on the package! That means it's super fancy," Nanako announces.

"That's wonderful," Sora comments.

"I call the hirame and kohada!" Nanako cheerfully shouts out.

Teddie decides sounding a little sad, "Okay, well, I was able to say hello to Nana-chan, so I guess I'll be going now."

"You're going home already?" Nanako questions her eyes wide.

"Now that you're home, Sensei won't be lonely anymore, so... Plus, I'm not a family member," Teddie assumes.

"I'm not a family technically... I'm over here ever day nearly," Luke points out.

"Sensei Luke... Huh? I don't understand," Teddie puzzles making Luke roll his eyes.

"It doesn't matter if your not family technically... You can stay for dinner," Sora clarifies.

"Sensei Sora... So I can stay here?" Teddie questions with awe.

Sora nods while Nanako tells Teddie, "You're big sis's and big bro's friend... And my friend! Friends can stay here. Right, dad?"

"Don't worry about it, it's just sushi. We're celebrating today!" Dojima nods.

"Pops! I'm such a lucky bear!" Teddie beams.

"Well... Dinner tonight won't be boring," Luke comments.

Pretty soon, they are all seated around the table in the lounge. Nanako remarks, "Wow! It's shinier than usual!"

"It is premium," Luke reflects.

"It did cost a pretty penny," Dojima points out to Nanako.

Everyone starts to dig in to their sushi. Sora and Teddie seem to be enjoying it the most.

"Yeah, that's good stuff," Dojima comments about his sushi.

"Big sis! I love sushi! It's so good!" Nanako exclaims.

"I know! Sushi's awesome!" Sora agree whole-heartily with her.

"Shoot, I forgot to ask them not to put wasabi on it," Dojima recalls and frowns but then asks Nanako, "Here, Nanako, I'll scrape yours off. Which do you want?"

Nanako looks at the sushi seeing that with both Sora and Teddie (who are big eaters) sushi is quickly running out. Dojima realizes that, "Maybe we should have split it into separate portions first..."

"It's so good! So good! So good!" Teddie cheers between mouthful.

After dinner, Luke and Teddie leave Dojima's house moving back into Luke's place next door. This have return normal somewhat for Sora as Nanako and Dojima are now back.

At some point during the evening after Teddie and Luke had left, Nanako ask Sora, "Teddie was here while I was gone?"

"Yes... He and Luke were," Sora confirms.

"Aw, lucky. I wanted to play with Teddie," Nanako remarks sadly but then brightens, "Let's go see him at Junes, big sis!"

"Maybe," Sora shrugs.

Nanako nods happily and she returns to watching TV again. Sora wanders over to Dojima who is reading a newspaper at the kitchen table. When Dojima notices Sora he tells her that, "Oh yeah, I heard you and that Luke-kun got sick during winter break."

Sora reluctantly admits that, "Um... Yes, we did. Teddie looked after us, though."

Dojima lightly scolds her, "Geez, Sora... You should've said something. I know, you don't want us to worry but I'm supposed to be taking care of you here. At least let me act like your uncle once in while."

Sora nods before going to her room to study for school.


	50. Chapter 50 - Independent Teddie Chapter

Disclaimer : I own nothing...

Author's Note :Good luck with Teddie, Luke! Is about all I can say... I feel sorry for Luke, his stress levels must be going through the roof. I'm uploading a lot more chapters in one go than usual... I feel guilty, I have something of a bad guilt complex. I can't even spend my own birthday money on myself and I gave most of it to some charity thing for school, instead or spent it buying other people birthday presents... I need to stop doing this or I'll never save up for Europe next year! Oh... I plan on going to Europe next year but it'll probably never happen in years and years knowing my luck.

Yosuke meets up with Sora and Luke on their way to school the next day. They all greet each other and then Yosuke exclaims, "I got a call from Teddie yesterday, he said that Nanako-chan's out of the hospital!"

"Yeah, it's good to finally have her home," Sora reflects.

"Man, what a relief... Now I finally feel like the case is closed," Yosuke comments.

"Probably, I hope it's closed," Sora comments but she feels doubtful.

"Me too... Hard to believe it's all over, though," Luke adds.

Yosuke pauses for moment before deciding to change the subject, "Oh, yeah! I was talking it over with the other guys and what do you two think about throwing Nanako-chan a 'coming home,' party?"

"I'm sure Nanako would love it," Sora concludes while Luke just nods in agreement.

"Alright, then it's on! Let's meet up at the food court tomorrow afternoon! I'll pass it along to the other. Heh-eh, I'm already getting excited!" Yosuke decides.

Later that day, Luke is hanging out with Yukiko, Tsubaki, Ryuu, Ai, Kou and Daisuke. Sora however meets up with Riku Kujikawa her boyfriend.

"Good afternoon, Riku-kun," Sora says hello to him.

"Oh, Senpai... Um, I got another letter from that girl the other day," Riku mentions before pausing for a few moments. Riku then looks up saying, "Sora-senpai, there's something I'd like you to hear."

"Whatever it is, Riku... You can always count me," Sora reassures him.

Riku nods, "Thank you, Senpai."

Sora and Riku journey to the hill that overlooks Inaba and they stand by the fence looking out over the town. Riku wears a cream parka with red scarf over his usual school uniform and Sora is dressed in a chocolate brown coat along with a turquoise scarf with her winter uniform underneath. Riku faces Sora shyly wondering, "Was it okay to come out today... Did you have anything you needed to do?"

"Don't worry... I'm happy to come here with you," Sora tells him.

"You remember when I told before that I had a 'number one fan?' A girl who was being bullied and would send me letters," Riku solemnly inquires.

"Yes, I remember," Sora nods once.

Riku gaze turns towards the ground, "She sent me another letter... She says she's going to stop being my fan. She's made friends with someone but her new friend is a fan of someone else. It seems she was told something like, "I'll quite being your firend if you stay a Riku fan.' She did say that she'll be cheering for me in her heart but she won't be sending me any more letters."

"You have another fan right here," Sora reminds him gesturing to herself in an attempt to comfort him.

"You mean you, Senpai?" Riku smiles slightly and glances up at her.

"Of course," Sora confirms.

"Ha-ha, you really are kind," Riku reflects but he still appears to be down. Riku sighs before monologuing, "Relationships between people are difficult, aren't they, Senpai? There's something like a... A mutual respect between her and me. I don't even know what she looks like but I know she has a pure heart. I also know that she's persistent but when another person enters the picture, things suddenly get complicated. Throw in four or five people and it's pure chaos. There's no malice involved and it's no one's fault. Yet we end up hurting each other, becoming lost... It... It makes me so tired sometimes."

"Riku-kun," Sora whispers with concern as Riku gazes into the distance.

After closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Riku announces, "But that's why I want to keep trying my best. I mean, I am an idol, after all."

"That's admirable of you," Sora praises.

"Thanks. An idol isn't some statue being held up for public display. I think it means somebody who can endure things and stand their ground, no matter which way they're pushed. Even if that girl doesn't write me letters, I bet she'll still watch me if I'm on TV. I can be her strength, as well as many other people's strengths. Even though many things may not go my way and I may be troubled, swept off my feet and get lost... I won't lose. I have to protect the smiles of the people who are precious to me. That's the 'resolve,' I found after meeting all of you," Riku determines.

Sora mention, "You have quite the noble aspiration, Rik-kun."

"Huh? Really... Hm," Riku shrugs but then is taken off guard when his Persona appears above his head glowing.

Riku's current Persona by the name of Abe-no-Seimei transfigures into Kyūbi-no-Kitsune a new Persona. The Kyūbi-no-Kitsune means roughly in English, nine-tailed fox spirit and in Japanese legend a nine-tailed fox has the ability to see and hear anything happening anywhere in the world and is attributed infinite wisdom/omniscience. All of which is suitable considering the Personas abilities. The Persona looks like a man dressed in red and white traditional Japanese clothing with a kitsune mask upon his face along with white fox ears and nine white fox tails. In the Persona hands lay Kitsune-bi or a fox-fire which looks like a ball of glowing blue flames with a jewel in the center of it. Kyūbi-no-Kitsune main skill of particular note is Complete Analysis which allows Riku to discover the affinities as well as the skills of the enemies the battle team haven't attacked in the past.

Sora exclaims seeming amazed by the Persona's new form, "It's amazing new Persona! You're Persona changed, Riku. Just like, Yukiko's, Yosuke's, Chie's and Naoto's did."

"Yeah, I can tell. I sense a power inside of me that I didn't have before," Riku reflects.

_It's amazing... The Persona's abilities of these new third tier Personas are awesome_, Sora thinks to herself amazed.

"I've learned so many important things from the people I hold dear to me... Senpai, I feel like my heart is about to burst. I'm so excited about the future now. Hardship, sadness and everything, it can all be changed into the power to take a step forward... I'm still only getting stared. You and everyone else... You're all going to keep changing too, in your own ways," Riku realizes.

"I hope so... Change is a good thing," Sora agrees with a nod.

"That's why I'm not scared of a long-distance relationship either. When I'm lonely, my love for you will grow stronger and when I smile on TV... I'm smiling for you," Riku confesses to her but also requests of her that, "So you smile too, Sora-senpai."

"Okay... I can do that," Sora smiles warmly at him with cheeks slightly pink.

Riku smiles in return and. blushes a little prior to taking Sora's hand in his own hands and he asks her, "And... And tell me you me every once in a while, okay? For I love you more than anything else in this whole world."

Sora tears up a little but smiles and nod. Sora without hesitation tells him prior to kissing him passionately, "I love you, too."

Riku of course kisses her back and embraces her. They two of them then sit on the fence together holding hands as the talk about various things until it begins to get dark so Riku walks her home where Nanako welcomes her home. Sora is so happy to hear Nanako do that after not hearing her say that for so long.

January 22nd, it's a snowy and cold winter day that happens to be Sunday and there is a party at Junes food court to celebrate Nanako's release from hospital. Sora and Nanako go to the food court to meet up with the others.

Teddie, Luke, Sora, Nanako, Yukiko and Riku are on one side of the table. Then on the other side, Kanji, Yosuke, Chie and Naoto are seated.

Chie asks them all, "Ready, everyone? Nanako-chan... Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!" Everyone echoes.

Yukiko tells the little girl, "Welcome back, Nanako-chan!"

"Thank goodness you better!" Teddie exclaims.

Nanako blushes and announces, "Thank you! I feel great now. I can go home and live like normal. Right, big sis?"

"Of course... You're right," Sora answers.

"Yeah! I can go to school and help out around the house like I always do!" Nanako beams.

Yosuke comments, "Ha-ha, maybe you're even more energetic than before. Man, am I glad you're okay. When you went missing, I swear that was the most scared I've ever been. Plus..."

"Umm... I don't really remember what happened. I'm sorry," Nanako interrupts.

_That possibly could be a good thing,_ Luke realizes silently.

Riku whispers with concern for girl, "Nanako-chan..."

Chie chastises him with her expression serious, "Yosuke... You need to practice not sticking your foot in your mouth. I mean, seriously."

"Sorry," Yosuke cringes and apologizes.

"You can't blame her for not remembering. It was the same for us... Besides, It's better that she forgot," Naoto reflects.

"Agreed," Sora remarks while Luke nods agreeing with Naoto's words.

"That's right. Nanako-chan is better now and that's all that matters!" Chie remember prior to asking, "Oh yeah, is Dojima-san coming by?"

"Dad? Um... He went to work today," Nanako explains.

"We'd just be bothering him if we asked him to come here. We're supposed to be celebrating not having him buy us lunch. Because I'm sure that's what he'd do," Yosuke reasons about Dojima.

"Nanako-chan, aren't you bored just sitting and talking here?" Riku wonders.

"No, it's fun being with everyone! There's plenty of snacks, too!" Nanako announces,

"Nana-chan! Let's go see all the food tasting stands! The kind ladies will cook you anything you want, right in front of you!" Teddie suggests.

"No, they don't. I know they're always yelling at you," Yosuke agues with Teddie.

"What about tag then?" Teddie asks.

Luke complains, "Tag? Seriously... Geez..."

"You run around and then these scary guys come after you! It's so thrilling!" Teddie goes on to say.

"That's store security! Heck, your whole idea of fun is just pissing people off. And no running!" Yosuke scolds Teddie.

"What should we do then?" Luke wonders.

"I bet it'd be fun to play hide-and-seek in a store this big," Kanji mentions.

"Hide-and-seek? I'm good at that! Both the hiding and the seeking!" Nanako exclaims but the she frowns and asks, "Oh... Big sis... Big bro... Did you both come find me?"

"Otto..." Luke mutters as him and Sora freeze.

"Wait, that's..." Chie gasps

"Nanako-chan... Do you remember?" Sora questions her cousin.

"Not really," Nanako admits shaking her head however she smiles saying, "But I remember everyone coming for me! You were all cool, like those heroes on TV!"

"Nana-chan," Teddie mutters feeling very moved before sniffing and saying, "I was able to become Nana-chan's hero..."

Teddie bursts into tears and Luke shrugs, "Normally, I'd tell you off for crying like this but this time I understand."

"Don't cry, Ted! I'm... Allergic to people who cry," Kanji claims before sniffing feeling like he's going to cry as well.

"So... Nanako... You remembered," Sora realizes.

The atmosphere is kinda sad and depressing so Yosuke decides to brighten it up a tad by saying, "Then let's do it for reals! Junes hide-and-seek!"

"Really?" Nanako questions her eyes going wide.

_I know the best place to hide and that's in TV world... Ha, they'll never find me_, Luke muses to himself.

"I-Is that okay?" Naoto wonder her eyes also going wide.

Yosuke reasons that, "We still have time before the special announcements. Plus, there's no need to run in hide-and-seek. If I tell my manager, I'm sure he'll let us use the electronics sections."

"That's my boss! I'll be rooting for you when you write your apology!" Teddie informs.

"If get permission, then I won't have to write one!" Yosuke grumbles.

"This is so exciting! Nanako-chan, which part do you want to do first?" Yukiko asks her.

"Umm... Both!" Nanako decides.

"All right, winner gets meat!" Chie declares.

"Whoa... Free food? That's my favourite!" Sora beams making Luke shakes his head at her enthusiasm.

"Why are you betting, Chie? None of this makes sense!" Yosuke complains.

"Ha-ha-aha!" Nanako laughs softly causing the other to join in laughing.

"This group make sense... Geez, your delusional," Luke smirks.

"Hey!" Yosuke complains.

Everyone enjoys spending time with Nanako but eventually it's time to go home. Luke by the way won the game of hide-and-seek... Hm, wonder why hat happened? Sarcasm, a good friend to have in life. Sora escorts Nanako home when it's home to go. Nanako had a lot of fun that day.

Sora Narukami is walking to school with Kanji Tatsumi after having ran into him. Kanji wears a purple loose turtleneck sweater that has a skull on it with knife through it's eye-scoket and his regular school uniform.

"Senpai, it's awesome ho both Nanako-chan and Dojima-san got better!" Kanji tells Sora and she nods argeeing which prompting Kanji to continue on to say, "It's funny but... I'm as happy as I would be if they were my own family!"

"That's good," Sora comments.

"It was pretty rough for them but... At least we saved 'em," Kanji adds.

"It's a cliche but it's true," Sora reflects with smile.

"Heh-eh, well... It's finally hittin' me!" Kanji proclaims before worrying, "Oh, that reminds me. Is Nanako-chan gonna be okay with her homework and stuff? She's been out for a while... It ain't gonna be tough for her to catch up?"

Sora reminds him, "Nanako's a smart girl, though."

"You're right... Nanako's a hell of a lot smarter me, too. Probably nothin' to worry about, huh?" Kanji concludes.

That afternoon, Luke one the protagonists meet up with Teddie at Junes. Teddie is wearing his typical bear suit. Luke says hello to the bear, "Good afternoon, Ted..."

"Oh, Sensei Luke! You came! Where's Sensei Sora?" Teddie asks Luke.

"Sora's got to work at Aiya today, she's actually helping Aika with one of her crazy deliveries," Luke explains before silently adding, _Hm, Aika and Sora are pretty close. Didn't Sora say something the other about Aika wanting to work Hagakure in Tatsumi Port Island. I think Aika's going for a apprenticeship there in just in spring sometime. At least, Sora will have someone to go on the train with her when she... When she goes... I'm going to miss Sora's she's like the sister I never had... _

"You okay, Sensei? You look a little sad," Teddie worries about Luke.

Luke shakes his head snapping out of his thoughts telling Teddie, "I was just thinking about some things that's all... Don't worry about me..."

"Oh... Okay," Teddie nods.

Luke worries about the bear, "Um... Didn't you have something that you wanted to talk about? You came up to me at lunchtime asking me to come here so you could talk to me. Is everything okay, Ted?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember! What I wanted to talk to you about was, um... No! I can't say it here! The mood's all wrong!" Teddie responds.

"Where would the mood be right, then?" Luke asks feeling tired of the bear.

"The best place for what I want to say would be... The ocean!" Teddie answers.

Luke echoes his voice monotonous in tone, "The ocean..."

"Let's go there, Sensei!" Teddie shouts.

_Sora will probably have a vision about this conversation... I better be somewhat civil_, Luke notes before relenting, "Ted, let's go to the ocean..."

Teddie beams jumping for joy, "Woo-hoo! Thanks, Sensei Luke! Well the, let's go! Strike while the iron is hot to trot!"

The red eyed boy, Luke Ashida joins Teddie on a journey to see the ocean at shichiri beach which is not far from Inaba. Teddie cheers on their arrival, "Woo-hoo! It's so huge! So wide! So salty!"

"Would you stop that already?" Luke requests already getting irritated. Teddie tests Luke's patience far too often for Luke's liking. Although, it's kind of impressive that Teddie skated all the way to the beach so he does deserve some credit.

"Wait... The salt was actually me sweating. It's tough to skate against the wind!" Teddie realizes. Luke sighs heavily at Teddie's way of thinking. Teddie looks out over at the ocean remarking, "Wow... The winter sea is really cool, too. Coming here with everyone was fun but it's exciting to be here alone with you, too."

"You do know, Sora's probably having a vision right now... She could watching us as we speak," Luke mutters under his breath.

"This must be the true charm of the winter sea!" Teddie concludes before running the beach with curiosity overwhelming him.

"At least you're having fun, I suppose," Luke shrugs his shoulder.

"Sensei, over here! Let's do that thing people are supposed to do on the beach and run around in the stuff!" Teddie decides dragging Luke towards the water.

"No..." Luke disagrees with the idea taking his arm back.

However Teddie grabs Luke's arm again and begs him, "Please... Please, Sensei! C'mon, try and catch _me_!"

Teddie then releases Luke's arm and runs off. Luke shakes his head and rubs his eyelids feeling exasperated, "Ugh... Finally, he's gone... He'll be fine on his own... Wait, who am I kidding? Ted's always is looking for trouble."

Luke goes after Teddie worried that the bear will himself into some kind of trouble. Teddie is happy that Luke is chasing him and exclaims, "Yay! Thanks Sensei!"

"Teddie, come back here... Wait, what the hell are you doing with that? That's really dangerous... No don't pick that up.. Ugh... Woe is me," Luke complains as he attempts to stop Teddie from doing a variety of dangerous activities.

A while later, Teddie and Luke are staring out at the ocean. Luke is listening to music from his headphones and is glad that Teddie has finally calm down. Teddie eventually asks out of the blue, "Sensei. Why is the sea so huge?"

"Because the world in huge and most of it's surface is water. Sea is water," Luke answers the bear after sighing and turning the music he was listening to down.

"The world... I know what that is. It's where everything is and everything in it is connected. The sea's sparkly," Teddie mentions.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Luke admits as gazes at the horizon with Teddie.

"I didn't know anything about anything until I met you, Sensei Sora and everyone else. Fun things, feelings that make me want to cry, how the sea is so beautiful... I didn't know anything and I never thought about wanting to learn, either. I can feel all kinds of things in me now. All these feelings, created after I met all of you. I think that's... My life. It's these different feelings that keep me going. There's still tons of things I don't understand and I don't know what I'm gonna do from here, either but I've decided that I'm gonna do the best with this, 'life,' that I can. Even though I was scared, I took a step forward and discovered such a wonderful, shiny world... ." Teddie monologues sounding actually quite solemn.

"Ted, that's..." Luke mutters but gets cut off.

"That's why... You too... Sensei... Luke... S-Sen... Sensei!" Teddie begins to sob and then bawl shedding tears.

"What's wrong, Ted?" Luke asks him with concern.

"Because Sensei Sora's going away soon, I thought you be sad so I... I wanted to you that so you feel better or something... Can you tell Sensei Sora what I said, too. I felt like if I told her, then she'd leave good... If you do it, the... Then she might not... Wa-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah!" Teddie explains sobbing as tears come from him.

Luke comforts the bear patting him on back,"I'll tell her but... You know, Teddie that Sora, probably knows all that already."

Teddie sniffs and looks up at him, "Do you get what I'm trying to say? Do you understand this tremendous love I'm professing to you and Sensei Sora?"

"It better platonic," Luke bluntly states as Teddie sobs. Luke expression softens then asking him, "You okay, Teddie?"

"I''ll be okay... It's sad but being sad is part of life, too. I've made my decision to stop relying on you and Sensei Sora so much. I will now enter the _Independent Teddie Chapter_ of my life... So that this time I can be your Sensei!" Teddie declares.

Luke nods wishing Teddie, "Good luck, then."

"HUH?" Teddie puzzles as he's Persona appears above his head.

"Let's see... What's your new Persona going to look like?" Luke wonders.

Teddie Persona Kamui becomes Kamui-Moshiri which looks akin to a rainbow coloured torpedo with a golden crown and red with white stars cape. The name comes from the Ainu people who were residing in Japan before the modern Japanese people came. Kamui-Moshiri is the mythical home of spirits or deities worshipped by the Ainu People. The special ability the Persona has is that of Kamui Miracle where it's effect is random where literally anything can happen. Luke doesn't like the sound of skill very much.

"Holy moly! Something came out!" Teddie shouts.

"Yep... I got to see your Persona change just like... I'm not listing them, actually. Ted, you beat Kanji. Well done. High Five," Luke responds.

Teddie high fives Luke before exclaiming, "I'm an all-new model now! Teddie version 3!"

"You were a Shadow to start with so it'll be, Teddie version 4," Luke concludes.

Teddie wonders, "Maybe I study more... Or rather think before I speak, like you always lecture me to. Oh but even though I've entered my independent phase, can I still live at house, Sensei Luke?"

"Yeah," Luke nods.

"Thanks... I'm not independent enough yet to move out," Teddie tells him.

"I know," Luke sighs.

Luke Ashida that night gets a phone call from Sora Narukami and she confirms his suspicion that she had a vision regarding Teddie's new Persona. However that night Luke and Sora have yet enough shared dream. They remember images of the protagonists, themselves being with Marie at Junes, being with her at the Samegawa. Then the image of their memory of Luke and Sora being there with Marie at Tatsumi's textiles store with Kanji, Riku and Kanji's mother as well. Then it fades to black just like the last dream.

In the morning, Luke receives a phone from, as one might guess... Margaret.

"Mornin' Margaret... What's wrong now?" Luke wonders.

"Hello. I apologize for interrupting your morning. Is Sora nearby?" Margaret asks.

"No but I'll tell her what you tell me," Luke assures Margaret.

Margaret notifies him that, "I thought it would be best to inform you of my progress in the search for Marie. I am closing in on her location. Please allow me a little more time."

"Understood," Luke comments.

"Oh, and... Luke... Do you remember that her memory had been lost? It would seem this incident has something to do with these lost memories. In entwining her fate with yours and Sora's, she may have discovered something," Margaret enlightens him.

"Right, so you know what she may have..." Luke attempts to asks.

Margarets cuts him off saying, "Now, if you will excuse me."

Luke frowns and mentions aloud to himself, "She hanged up on me..."

Sora Narukami receives a phone call from Luke Ashida where she finds out about Marie's lost memories may have been hiding something she did not expect to. The protagonists will have to wait until Margaret can find Marie.

Time passes, the date's now the 28th of the 1st month. Kanji Tatsumi approaches Sora Narukami after school is over. Sora notices him, "Hm? Oh, Kanji-kun! Hello!"

"What's up, Sora-senpai? You're bored today, right?" Kanji inquires.

"No... I'm having a great day, actually... I'm doing some studying at the moment before I head home," Sora answers his questions.

"Oh... Well, um... You're seriously like the only one I can talk to, heart to heart... Think of it as helpin' a friend out... I'm beggin' ya!" Kanji pleads.

"You don't need to beg, Kanji-kun. Just ask me next time. I'm always happy to hear what you have to say," Sora responds.

"So... You're coming, right... Right?" Kanji questions.

Sora nods as she puts her books away, "Yes."

"Alright! Then let's hurry and get somewhere we can be alone!" Kanji exclaims.

Luke looks up from his seat next to Sora with a puzzled expression direction at Kanji but then closes his eyes and focus back on his music.

Kanji noticing Luke's reaction shouts, "WAIT! Ashida-senpai, that ain't what I meant! Oh, don't give me that look! I just wanna to talk about somethin' with Sora-senpai that ain't for anyone else, like you to hear... Damn it!"

"Meh... Whatever," Luke shrugs before standing up and going off to a band practice with Tsubaki who shows up and drags him comically away.

"I can't believe Luke-senpai dated her briefly," Kanji comments.

"Tsubaki-chan's not that bad once you get to know you... Kinda like you... Though, Luke and Tsubaki-chan are better friends than lovers," Sora reflects before pausing and then asking Kanji, "Um... Aren't we going somewhere to talk now, Kanji-kun?"

Kanji decides loudly, "Huh? What... Oh yeah! Ugh, let's go already! We're headin' to your place, Senpai!"

"My place? Okay," Sora hesitates a little but nods.

At Dojima's residence, in Sora's room... Sora waiting for Kanji to start speaking so she glances over at her Persona dolls, Jack Frost and Mokoi that are on her shelf in her room. Kanji Tatsumi plans to have a heart to heart with Sora his platonic friend. Sora seems to be closer to her male friends than female friends for some reason but that's always been that case for her.

"Sorry for bargin' in like this," Kanji apologizes.

"It's not a problem... What's up?" Sora inquires.

"I wanted to talk to you or well, more like I wanted to ask you somethin'," Kanji replies but glances downwards and fidgets uncomfortably for unknown reasons.

"You know, well, uh... It's, It's about a present... What would be... Uh," Kanji tries to ask but stops for a few seconds and blushes as he mention, "Okay, let me start over. I... I wanna give someone a present. I dunno what they'd like, so.. I thought I'd ask for your advice... It's, it's for a woman..."

"Is that someone, Naoto-chan? Oh! Are you confessing your love to her again! Or maybe your asking her to be your girlfriend?" Sora wonders.

"Um... No... That's not it," Kanji informs her.

Sora frowns feeling a little disappointed however she inquires, "Who is it, then?"

"I want to give a present to Ma..." Kanji answers.

"Why are you asking me of all people?" Sora wonders.

"Well... You're one of my friends and you're woman so I thought you might know what my mother would like. I'm beggin' ya! I have no idea what to give her. I want to be damn sure Ma's happy with it... I should tell you, Ma went to the hospital," Kanji explains

"Oh my..." Sora instantaneously worries.

Kanji reassures her about his mother, "Oh, it was just for an exam, though. She's out already and doin' totally fine but the tests seem like they were rough on her, so... I wanna give her somethin' like a 'hospitality award...'"

"How nice of you. That's a really sweet thought," Sora compliments.

Heat rises in Kanji's cheek as he grumbles feeling bashful, "Stop teasin' me!"

"I'm not teasing you. I was giving you a compliment," Sora points out.

"Oh... Sorry. You know, I went to go visit Ma while she was there. It was hard for me to see her in that hospital, though... When I was there, Ma looked at me and said that, 'you've changed...' She said, 'you father and I proud of you, son...' Pretty, huh? I ain't too bright and I keep causing her all this trouble and she says she's proud of me. I mean, I'm the one who should be proud of her... She raised a punk like me without a single complaint and worked herself to the bone. And no one thanked her for it. I just... I feel like I need to give her some encourage now and then," Kanji reveals with a shaky voice and he appears to be on the verge of tears.

"Kanji-kun..." Sora whispers feeling empathetic.

"Heh, I'm gettin kinda leaky here," Kanji comments but then nods as his determination increases and he tells Sora, "Ma was right, though. I have changed. It was 'cause I got to know everyone. Until I met you, I was so mad that people saw me as weirdo that to get back at anyone who looked at me funny. I wasn't holding my head up high. I wasn't proud of myself but gettin' to know you and Naoto better made me realize somethin'. I don't think it matters what kinda guy I am. Long as I can hold my head up high, Ma's gonna be proud of me. Still... I wanna become someone that Ma and the others can be proud of. So I'm gonna spend my life keepin' myself in check to make sure I don't lose my way again or start lyin' to myself."

"Good. Keep your head held high," Sora encourages him.

"What the hell!" Kanji exclaims when his Persona Rokuten Maou appears above his head.

Sora informs him, "You're Persona's evolving to a new form, again."

The Persona know as Rokuten Maou is reborn to a new Persona, Takeji Zaiten that possesses a white cape with a flame design on it's edges. The skill that's most noteworthy to mention is that of The Man's Way a ability than may inflict current status effects on all foes in a particular battle.

"New power... This must be another, 'me,' huh? And I'll keep changing however I want to from here on out," Kanji recognizes.

"That's wonderful to hear," Sora remarks.

"I... I want to fight for others instead of just for myself. I'd rather die protecting somethin' that matters than worryin' if I can win the fight. I think that's the way to be and one day, I hope I can be strong enough to protect you too." Kanji declares.

"I'll be counting on you," Sora informs him.

"It takes a hell of a strong person to say that, Sensei. I've got a long way to go... Well then, let's make that gift!" Kanji announces.

"Really? Cool! I'm helping you, got it?" Sora exclaims.

Kanji verifies that, "Got it... Let's make my present to Ma! I've got some tools for you to work with, anyway!"

"So what are we going to make for your mother?" Sora inquires.

Kanji gets a bright idea and suggests that, "It's cold out now, so maybe somethin' warm for when she goes to sleep would be good! Hey! How 'bout a crocheted hugging pillow can put a hot-water bottle inside?"

"Yeah... Terrific but what shall you call it?" Sora wonders.

"I call... Hmm... I call it a 'Warm-y Yarn-y!' If we work together on it, it'll be a masterpiece! Ma always seems to like it when I tell her stories about you, so she'll love this! Man, I'm glad I asked you, Sora-senpai! Wasn't this a great idea?" Kanji beams and pumps his fist.

"Totally," Sora agrees as she and Kanji get to work on making the present for his mother.

That night after dinner, Sora is sitting with Nanako at the table in the lounge of Dojima's home. Nanako is studying to catch up on the lessons she missed when she was in the hospital and couldn't go to school. Nanako tells Sora that she's having special lessons at school to help her catch up but she's made a decision to study at home as well. Sora helps Nanako with her work but Nanako doesn't need much help. Nanako's a smart girl.

After helping Nanako with her homework, Sora heads out of the house and meets up with Luke. They go to the Velvet Room to manage and update their Personas.

On their way back however they stop by the shrine to pray that they find Marie soon. Luke returns to his place to find Teddie has made a terrible mess. Everything is out of place. Guess who's not happy with a certain bear?

On Monday after the weekend is finished, Luke is walking to school with Tsubaki and Ryuu.

Tsubaki who comments on the weather, "Ah-ugh! It's been so cold lately!"

"It's winter. It's only to be expected," Luke points out.

"Luke-kun! Ugh... I suppose your right, though," Tsuabki sighs.

"Oh, guys! The advancement exams are next week! They're going cover everything we did all last year... It's going to be brutal! I'll never remember everything," Ryuu complains.

"Don't worry, Ryuu-kun... I'll tutor you," Tsubaki reassures him.

"Ooh, Tsubaki-chan... Do I get _private_ lessons with you?" Ryuu wonders moving to lean on Tsubaki. The short red haired girl with violet eyes shoves Ryuu into the snow.

"I retract my offer now... You're on your Ryuu-kun," Tsubaki Maedea decides walking away with Luke Ashida.

"See ya, Ryuu-kun," Luke waves goodbye as the green haired boy Ryuu rolls down the hill into more snow since Tsubaki push him before.

On Wednesday of same week, the protagonists are yet again going off to go to school, not big surprise, Yosuke comes to join, again not a big surprise... Yosuke shivers and comments on fact it's the first of February and asks the protagonists that maybe after exams they should probably go on the ski trip they been wanting to go on. Sora and Luke both agree to the plan prompting Yosuke to warn them both not to get colds again.

On Thursday night, Sora and Luke shared a dream. The dream is one of those ones where they see memory images of Marie. _They see an image of Teddie, Yukiko, Sora, Luke, Marie and of course old man Daidara in the Daidara Metalworks his store. Then it's a image of Marie crying and Luke comforting her down by the Samegawa River. Lastly there's memory of Luke Ashida with Marie on the hill that looks over Inaba. The pair are looking deeply in each other's eyes._ It fades to black.

The next morning, Sora answers her phone as she knows it Margaret calling as the Velvet Room resident usually calls either Sora or Luke after the Marie dreams.

"Good morning, Margaret... Have you found Marie yet?" Sora wonders.

"Hello. I apologize for interrupting your morning. I thought it would be best to inform you of my progress in the search for Marie. You will inform Luke, correct?" Margaret responds.

"Yes, or course... So how's the going?" Sora wonders.

Margaret tells Sora about Marie, "I have located her. However, she is in a realm not that of man... It will not be easy for you and Luke to se foot in that place."

"Okay... I wasn't expecting it to be easy. I'm still going to find Marie. Can Luke and I go straight away?" Sora inquires of Margaret.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid not. Please, allow me just a little more time so that I may make preparations," Margaret requests.

"Ugh... Fine but it's taking a long time... I just hope she's okay. Luke may have been closer to Marie but... Marie's still my friend. I want to help her," Sora determines.

"I understand this difficult for you... Thus I must thank you for staying calm. Now... As I have said before, when I am done. I shall come for you and Luke. Well f you will excuse me," Margaret tells her before hanging up.

Sora sighs but then rings Luke up and tells him that, "Margaret called me."

"What she say about Marie?" Luke asks Sora over phone.

"Margaret told me she has managed to locate Marie but... Margaret has told it will be difficult to travel to Marie's location and that it's necessary for her to make some preparations before we can go to Marie," Sora explains.

"Bloody hell... More waiting... Ugh, this is annoying... I just want to find her. Marie's important to me. I don't want to lose her not yet," Luke laments his voice sorrowful.

"It'll be okay, bro. We'll find her eventually," Sora reassures him.

Luke mutters before hanging up, "Okay... I'm going to go now... See ya at school."

That evening, Sora arrives home when Dojima asks her, "Hi, Sora... I was thinking of taking Nanako out to Junes... Wanna come along?"

"Sure," Sora is surprised by the questions but likes the idea so she nods.

Ryotaro Dojima, Nanako Dojima and Sora Narukami end up in the grocery department of Junes doing some shopping.

Nanako is singing her favourite jingle, "_'Every day's great at your Junes!'_"

Sora smiles, "I'm glad you're having fun, Nanako."

"Do you want something, big sis?" Nanako inquires.

"Go ahead and get whatever you want, Sora but make it quick," Dojima encourages.

"Okay... I'll get some Dokudami Tea, then," Sora decides while thinking, It's great for curing poison statuses in the TV world...

"Dad... I need to go to the bathroom," Nanako mentions to Dojima.

"Mm? All right. I'll go take Nanako to the bathroom. Sora-chan, you can wait here with our things," Dojima responds.

"Alright... I'll help an eye on the trolly," Sora nods as Dojima and Nanako walk away.

Sora moves over to to the trolly and place her tea in it when she notices Chie and Yukiko are in the food department of Junes as well as herself.

Thus she greets them after wheeling the trolly to them, "Hi Chie! Hi, Yukiko!

"Oh, yeah! Sora-chan!" Chie grins and greets Sora.

"Good evening, Sora-chan. Are you doing some shopping, too?" Yukiko comments.

"Yes, I came with Nanako and Dojima but Nanako had to go to the bathroom so Dojima's showing Nanako where it is. I'm watching the trolly," Sora explains.

"Oh, Okay... You know, Valentine's Day's coming up," Chie mentions.

Sora realizes, "You're right... It's coming pretty soon, actually... I completely forgotten."

"There's fliers for chocolates everywhere," Chie notes.

"Yes," Yukiko nods sighing.

"Hey... Can I be honest with you guy?" Chie wonders.

"Of course. Go ahead," Sora encourages.

Chie admits that about the Valentine's day chocolates, "Instead of giving them away... I wish I could eat them."

"You think so to? Oh! Me too! Whenever I flip through those catalogues, my mouth starts to water!" Yukiko expresses.

"I totally agree with you two! They look so delicious! Last year, I brought like five boxes of chocolates for myself!" Sora beams.

"I wish the ability to eat like you do without it having any effect on me," Yukiko laments.

"Still, it's good to treat ourselves once in awhile, too.! We worked so hard last year. I say we reward ourselves," Chie determines.

"Why don't we include Naoto-chan, too?" Sora suggests.

"Yes... The four of us can exchange chocolates!" Yukiko agrees whole-heartily.

Chie chuckles, "Ooh, that sounds great!"

"When Dojima and Nanako come back, can I go browsing with you all?" Sora asks.

"Of course," Yukiko assures her.

"We'll wait with you until they come back," Chie decides.

When Nanako and Dojima come back, they are greeted by Yukiko and Chie. Sora then tells her uncle and cousin to head home without her as she's going to spend some more time with Yukiko and Chie. Dojima and Nanako nod understanding and tell her to have fun.

Sora, Yukiko and Chie go browse the chocolate section of the Junes grocery department.


	51. Chapter 51 - The Ski Trip

Disclaimer : I own nothing...

From the second of February to the tenth of February. Sora and Luke find that the exams are easy as per usual. However on the eleventh of Feburary is the day of the ski trip.

Pretty soon the team all arrive at the ski resort and going skiing or snowboarding. Chie is wearing a snow suit with white Peruvian hat and pink goggles with lime coloured lenses on her head along side a pink scarf around her neck. Underneath a lime green snow jacket and light blue overalls lies yellow shirt. Chie snowboarding down the mountain with Yosuke and she tells him, "Yosuke! You're pretty good!"

"Chie... You, too! Is this really you're first time snowboarding?" Yosuke wonders as he snowboards beside Chie. Yosuke is dressed in a snow suit with a white hoodie, he also has orange goggles and a light blue scarf around his neck. Yosuke also wears a red snow jacket and dark green camo pants.

"You just gotta keep your balance right," Chie points out as she playfully pushes Yosuke off balance but thankfully for him he gains it.

Meanwhile Riku Kujikawa skis down the mountain trying to catch up with Sora. The snow outfit Riku possesses is that of a tan coloured high collared snow jacket, dark navy snow pants, brown gloves on his hands and he also has a pair white sunglasses on the top his head. Riku calls out to Sora, "Senpai! You're too fast! You win!"

"Hm... I told you I would!" Sora informs Riku as she slows down to a stop on her skis to wait for Riku. Sora pulls up her golden goggles off her eyes and smiles with a feeling of triumph as Riku eases to stop in front of Sora.

"You win the bet, Sora-senpai... I'll buy you free food for week," Riku announces.

"Yes! Thank you! It's my lucky day!" Sora cheers laughing a little. Sora is outfit is that of a snow suit; she wears dark gray snow pants, fingered gloves as well, a white scarf, along side fitted black long-sleeved top underneath a yellow half-jacket, then on her head she has a dark gray and yellow beanie. Sora's iridescent hair is styled down as a result.

Now, to Kanji and Naoto Shirogane who to getting taught to snow ski by Kanji Tatsumi. Kanji's snow suit consists of; tan pants, a black beanie, gloves and a black jacket that is under a maroon pullover.

"You gotta open up your stance, you get it? C'mon!" Kanji blushes as he tries to teach Naoto how to snow ski.

"It's... It's easier said than..." Naoto begins to say shaking as she struggles to get the hang of the ski poles. Naoto however cries out as she trips over and lands into Kanji. Kanji yells out as he falls backward with Naoto. They land with a loud thud.

"Damn that hurt," Kanji grumbles but then realizes Naoto is on top of him and his cheeks turn pink with embarrassment.

Naoto cringes and lifts her head up. Naoto quickly realizes how close she is to Kanji and jumps up apologizing to him, "Oh, ah! I'm so sorry!"

Kanji turns to sit up but Naoto bumps into him on her way causing Kanji's face to go red. Naoto apologizes again blushing, "Sorry..."

Kanji however faints which concerns Naoto quite a bit. Naoto this ski trip has the attire of a snow suit consisting of; a pair of goggles around her neck, a white beanie on her head, a light blue snow jacket, purple gloves and dark coloured pants.

Luke, Yukiko and Teddie in his bear suit then ski pass Naoto and Kanji. Luke's wearing a snow suit involving; black turtleneck underneath a white sweater vest, along with gray beanie and pinkish-red goggles.

"Yukiko... It I win you owe me a date!" Teddie shouts out.

"Teddie... You know, Yukiko's my girlfriend... You're not going on a date with her ever if I have anything to say about it," Luke declares as he bends down to gain more speed on his skis and he zooms past Teddie and Yukiko.

"Don't worry Teddie won't win! I will!" Yukiko exclaims as she speeds up on her skis chasing after Luke hoping to beat him.

Teddie however is determined to win and increases his speed. Teddie is about to run into Sora and Riku much to his own dismay. Sora and Riku shut their eyes while Riku tries to shield Sora with his body. However luckily for them Teddie performs a jump and leaps over them and executes a backflip but he sucks at landings. Thus Teddie rolls down the mountain collecting snow. Chie and Yosuke are standing talking to each other when Chie gasps suddenly as she sees Teddie rolling towards Yosuke.

Yosuke notices Chie expression and turns to look in the direction see was looking only to see snow covered Teddie coming towards his body. Yosuke screams and he lands with a thud as Teddie rolls over him. Chie cringes as the sight and sighs.

Yosuke and Teddie have their top half of their body's stuck in the snow. Yukiko in her white snow suit jacket and light blue pants and Luke come over to Chie and they see what has happened to Teddie and Yosuke.

"Yosuke's curse strikes again," Luke comments while Yukiko is laughing at Yosuke and Teddie finding the humour of the situation.

Sora and Riku joins the others to what has happened to Teddie and Yosuke also.

"Are they going be okay?" Sora worries.

"Sis... Yosuke and Teddie will be fine," Luke assures her and gestures as he adds, "And... Look up there on the roof."

Sora and Riku gaze upward and laugh as they she a snowman that likes just like Teddie.

Later on after skiing down the slops a few more times with each other the group of friends, Teddie, Chie, Naoto, Yukiko, Luke, Kanji, Riku, Sora and Yosuke all gather in a circle.

"Whew... We've been down this slope a bunch of times now! Hey, what do you think of my snowboarding skill? I bet you're head over heels with them!" Yosuke remarks.

"Well, yeah but only because we were falling down all the time. Teddie kept crashing into me," Kanji points out.

"Next time, just do I do... Avoid Ted like the plague. Don't let him touch you unless completely necessary," Luke advises.

"It's not fair that Kanji gets to keep skiing with Nao-chan. I'm completely against one-on-one personal lessons," Teddie complains.

"You were doing it on purpose, you jerk!" Kanji realizes about Teddie.

"You guys are completely ignoring me line, huh?" Yosuke sighs.

"Welcome to my world," Luke comments.

"How do you put up with everyone ignoring you all of the time?" Yosuke questions him.

Luke just shrugs saying, "I'm used to it... I guess... I don't know."

"You're no help," Yosuke sighs.

Meanwhile Yukiko asks, "So this was your first time skiing, Naoto-chan? How was it?"

"I can barely even stand upright. Kanji-kun is teaching me but... It's not going as I'd hoped. I keep going in the wrong direction or falling over with warning. I hope I do a little better tomorrow," Naoto answers.

Chie suggests to the group, "You don't look it but you really don't like losing, do you? Should we go up one more time?"

"What... Aren't you guys tired yet? Wouldn't it be nicer to curl up in front of nice warm fire and drink hot chocolates? Sora-senpai, you could sit next me! I... I could, um... Help you warm up..." Riku disagrees and suggests.

"Ah! Riku!" Sora exclaims her turing scarlet and clamps a hand over Riku's mouth.

"That sounds like a plan, Riku-kun. My fur's all frozen, anyway. I feel like Frosty the Snow-bear," Teddie agrees causing everyone to cringe slightly at his bear pun.

"Again with the running bear pun gag? Geez..." Luke grumbles under his breath.

"We've got tomorrow, too, so let's call it day. Aren't you hungry, Chie?" Yosuke mentions.

"I din't even notice it until now... I'm super-hungry! What are we having for dinner at the lodge?" Chie eagerly questions.

"I think... Sole cooked in non-regional style," Yukiko theorizes and then adds, "That, 'non-regional,' part caught my attention."

"That sounds awesome!" Sora beams excited at the prospect of food.

"I knew you would say that," Luke comments.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I'm a bottomless pit when it comes to food," Sora remembers before wondering aloud her blue eyes sparkling, "Still, I can't wait! I curious about what sole might taste like cooked in a, 'non-regional,' style?"

"So... It's a non-style? What is that supposed to taste like?" Naoto questions.

"I think you would only call it something like that if you weren't all that confident about your food," Riku assumes.

Luke rather bluntly points out to them, "I think it just means that it's a non-traditional recipe and it'll taste like fish. Plain old fish."

"I doubt the chefs would appreciate hearing that from you guys," Yosuke enlightens them.

Riku argues and explains, "That's a tad harsh... I remember you yelling about how delicious that cake we all made was! Yes, before you ask me... Chie, Yukiko and I helped Sora and Noato make the cake. Sora-senpai talked us into helping... After all it was a large cake. We didn't tell you guys that though because we knew you'd make jokes about it."

"You could've told us that earlier! But that cake was only good because Sora and Naoto helped you three!" Yosuke argues.

"That's not true! It was... It was... It was thanks to the cookbook! Um, Sora why are you giving me that look?" Riku attempts to counter but ends up getting glares at by Sora.

"We didn't even used a cookbook! I made the recipe up from scratch! I even hand wrote multiple recipes with sketches for everyone on each step!" Sora snaps but then she takes a deep breath and announces that, "However right now... There is a more important matter at hand! We have to focus on not missing out on the Sole..."

"But... But Sole is a fish, right? What about real meat? MEAT!" Chie declares.

"But fish is yummy!" Sora protests looking dismayed.

"Sorry but I have to disagree with you on that on leader... Meat is so much yummier! We must find real meat! MEAT! I tell you," Chie disagrees.

"How much of a carnivore are you?" Yosuke questions.

"I don't think I saw any real meat dishes on the menu," Yukiko mentions much to Chie's very apparent horror.

"No beef? Or pork? Or even chicken!" Chie shouts out with shock.

"Uh-huh," Yukiko nods making Chie seem devastated.

"She's got a point. Considering how much we've been skiing, I could use something with a lot of protein," Kanji remarks.

Yukiko mutters before she glances over at Teddie, "Meat..."

With everyone eyes are directed at Teddie except Sora and Luke who face palms in response to the groups behaviour muttering under his breath, "Seriously... They are more insane than I am sometimes this lot."

"Has the day finally come that you all want a little taste of Teddie?" The bear panics.

"What? Why would someone want to eat you?" Sora puzzles.

"Yeah, we'd never do that," Yukiko reassures Teddie but unreassuringly adds, "Bear meat is pretty game-y, after all."

"You're so cruel, Yuki-chan!" Teddie exclaims.

The Investigation Team finish skiing for the day and return to the Ski lodge when after dinner they all gather in room. In the room there is a fire place, sliding doors that lead to a balcony, two dark green couches and a large table in between the couches. Kanji, Yukiko, Riku and Chie are seating one couch while Naoto, Sora and Luke are one the other. Yosuke however is looking out at the snow through the glass of the sliding doors that lead to the balcony. Teddie is somewhere else presumably. Yosuke walks over to the others asking them, "Is Teddie still the bathhouse?"

"Yep, most likely," Luke verifies.

"We saw these college girls while we were having dinner. He said he was gonna hold out in the bath until they showed up," Kanji elaborates.

"Geez, what's he up to now?" Yosuke worries about Teddie.

"Don't worry... It'll make for a good laugh. Or so to speak since I don't really laugh. Teddie deserves to punished by the college girls for being so stupid," Luke unreassuring remarks.

"That wasn't reassuring at all! Ted's going be in a world of trouble in there," Yosuke argues.

"You say that but I bet you wish you were there with him right now, don't you?" Chie accuses Yosuke.

"I certainly don't... Wait, I just said that? Huh, I guess I do like you then, Chie," Yosuke answers with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wanna mean guess! Bakamura! You've meant to already figured that out!" Chie scolds.

Yosuke surrenders, "I'm sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean that in a bad way!"

"Chie-chan, stop arguing with Yosuke he just said he prefer spending time talking to you rather than peeping on girls... That's a big thing for guy to say," Riku points out.

Chie blushes as it dawn on her. Chie then shakes her head and huffs, "Fine..."

"Anyway... How awesome is it that we all get to stay overnight like this? And it's co-ed! So why don't we..." Yosuke attempts to suggest.

Yukiko sees where he is going and cuts him off, "No."

"But I didn't suggest anything yet!" Yosuke complains taking a seat on a stool that's near the dark green couches.

"Sorry, were you going to say, 'play cards?'" Yukiko counters.

Yosuke sighs in defeat and Luke tells him, "Dude, I told it was a bad idea to even attempt suggesting that... Knew one of the girls would cut you down."

Sora energetically asks the group, "Why don't we go night skiing? I've always been impressed by people who can do that. It'll so much fun skiing under the stars!"

"But then we'd have to take another bath afterwards. Honestly, I'm already exhausted from snowboarding all day," Chie disagrees with the notion.

"Aw... Spoil sport, Chie-chan... I so wanted a romantic ski with my girl, Sora-senpai... Who in my opinion is especially beautiful today, Riku sighs heavily before brightens as he moves to the other couch and sits next to Sora. Riku also moves Sora onto his lap making Sora turn red as a tomato.

"Riku! Ah-aha-ha-ha... Now not!" Sora exclaims her cheeks crimson as she jumps off Riku Kujikawa's lap and on to her feet.

"Stop flirting with my sis in public... Bloody Mr Fan-service, Riku Kujikawa," Luke orders Riku as he pick Riku up by the collar and drops the idol/ex-idol on the floor with little care for the Riku's health.

"Meh, worth a shoot," Riku shrugs before moving back to his seat and asks, "What should we do now, though?"

"Bury you in a avalanche preferably," Luke comments making Sora cringe but Riku just shrugs it off as a empty threat.

"We're not doing that, he'd die," Kanji points out.

"I'll get him unburied before that his brain shut down... It'll fine," Luke argues.

"You worry me... Anyhow, why don't we do what people usually do when they get together at night?" Kanji advices.

"Tell ghost stories!" Sora and Yukiko exclaims in unison and they five high each other afterwards when they realizes great minds think alike theory.

"I don't know! Isn't that usually a summer thing?" Chie questions.

"Yeah, um... I think I'll have to disagree, too... Sorry, Sora, Luke-kun's threatens have gotten into my head... I'm already going to nightmares," Riku adds grimacing.

"Ha, my evil plan has worked," Luke smirks his left red coloured eye glinting with mischief.

"Luke... You're scary sometimes," Yosuke comments.

"Thank you," Luke responds.

"That wasn't a compliment, Luke... So, Chie, Riku... Could it be that you're actually scared of ghost stories?" Yosuke questions.

"You know, stuff like in those stories actually happens in the mountains... Then that one time during one my movie shootings was enough for me... That and Luke messed with my head with his death threats," Riku admits.

Chie appears dismayed, "What? What! S-stop it!"

"Oh, our inn has a lot of spooky stuff, too!" Yukiko brings up.

"Tells us all about... Please, Yukiko-chan," Sora pleads.

"Of course... Once, we asked a customer how he liked his room and he said the restroom was too dark... But his room didn't have one! And sometimes, when you take pictures in that room during Obon, they don't come out right!" Yukiko tells a spooky tale.

"Whoa, that's pretty creepy," Chie shivers.

"Cool! Can we investigate that room?" Sora asks Yukiko.

"Well, I don't see why not," Yukiko shrugs.

"Sora-chan! Yukiko! No!" Chie yells out shaking her head at them.

"Oh and I heard that haniwa are occasionally found in the mountains around here," Yukiko mentions.

"What are haniwa?" Luke wonders.

"They're terracotta clay figure which were once made to use in rituals and they were buried with the dead as funerary objects in he Kofun Period in Japan. Although in modern culture they're usually seen as a malevolent ghostlike creatures," Sora explains.

"Right... That's completely unnecessary to know if you think about it," Luke comments.

"You asked," Sora reminds him before facing Yukiko asking, "So did they find many haniwa around here in the mountains?"

"Mm-Hm... They say this entire area could have been a grave site long ago," Yukiko tells Sora and the rest of the group.

Naoto suddenly stands up wide eyed and possibly scared as she tries to reason, "Um... F-Folklore has little valid scientific evidence but is a result of cultural significance and strong story elements... A-any, 'ancient burial ground,' is likely just the site of a t-temple, so, um..."

"You're scared as well," Luke concludes with a yawn about Naoto.

Naoto blushes and admits as she takes a seat, "Yes."

"This is starting to get pretty good!" Yosuke remarks with a grin.

Luke nods, "Agreed."

Yosuke questions the albino Luke Ashida, "Obviously Sora loves ghost stories but how are you and scary stories, Luke?"

"Meh, they're okay," Luke shrugs.

"Yeah, you say that but I bet you've got some crazy story of your own up your sleeve. Hmm, you and ghost stories, huh... That might be seriously scary," Yosuke realizes.

"My life was pretty much a ghost story... I got ten I can recall off hand," Luke confirms.

"I can't believe you guys! I'm having no part of this! I'm plugging my ears!" Chie shouts.

"Wouldn't it be scarier to only hear bits and pieces of stories like that?" Kanji ponders.

"Shut up, Moronji! Why are you pushing so hard for us to tell ghost stories?" Riku asks.

"Will you stop callin' me that, damn it!" Kanji snaps as he moves to his feet.

"Let's get back on topic... Ghost story time!" Sora cheers with smile causing many of the people in the room to cringe and sigh.

"Well, I'll start off, then. Yukiko can go last. Her stories are off-the-charts creepy," Yosuke decides before telling his tale, "Let's see... It was over three years ago. A friend of mine in middle school told me this. It seems his sister went to pretty prestigious private school but she ended up running with the wrong crowd. Supposedly, she and a bunch of other girls were bullying another girl in their class. He said that she'd come home every night and laugh over the phone with her friends about the kid they were harassing. One day, she suddenly came home with a pale face. Ever since then she started locking herself up in her room. No matter how much he asked what was going on, she'd completely ignore him but he could hear her mumbling... She'd keep saying to herself: 'it's my turn next...' My friend got worried, so he went to ask his sister's friends what was going on but it turns out... All her friends had passed out for mysterious reasons and had been taken to the hospital... He was so scared that he didn't know what to do. That night, at around 11:30... Suddenly his sister started screaming in her room! He ran into her room and she was covering her ears and repeating, 'she's calling me! I can hear her!' But my friend couldn't hear anything and soon, his sister rushed out of the house... The next morning, she was found unconscious outside the school gates, just like her friends had been. In the end, she was taken to the hospital and recovered but when he asked the people at school what happened... It seems the girl they were bullying... Was dead."

"Huh?" Sora questions as she knows that the story is real but the girl, Fuuka Yamagishi who was the one being bullied was still alive and well. In fact, Fuuka seemed to close friends with Mitsuru Kirijo of whom Sora knew because her parents work closely with the government department that the Kirijo Group run.

Yosuke is continuing his ghost story, "They said that the girl must've become a spirit that haunted them one by one..."

"Aa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah!" Chie screams terrified.

"Ee-ek! Aha-ha!" Yukiko chuckles

"That... That's impossible! Your story is full of inconsistencies!" Naoto proclaims. Naoto then second guesses herself, "Wait but I think I've actually read a police report like that..."

"That's not denying it! You're supporting it!" Riku panics making Luke smirk.

"Yosuke, you told the story wrong! The girl who was getting bullying, Fuuka-san she didn't die! She attended Gekkoukan High only few years ago," Sora complains.

"Wait, do you know her?" Luke questions.

"Kinda... I meet her once or twice. She's friends with Mitsuru-san the Senpai of my my Senpai, Chihiro-senpai. You know the current Student Council President at my old school. In fact, wasn't the last girl to end up at the gates of the school named Natsuki Moriyama? I hear she became close friends with Fuuka-san. Fuuka-san by the way, from I what I remember about the story went missing for several days after being locked in gym at night by Moriyama and her friends," Sora explains.

Chie looks concerned, "Why did this Fuuka girl go missing!"

"Oh well... Moriyama and her friends left Fuuka-san in the gym overnight but when they went back to the gym the next morning... They found the door was still locked from the outside but no one was in the gym. Which was odd as there was no other way out of gym. When I first hear the tale I looked and looked but I couldn't find an alternative way out of the gym," Sora reveals.

"Aa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah!" Chie screams again feeling terrified.

"Anyhow... Days later they found Fuuka-san and she went to the hospital. Also the girls who bullied Fuuka-san got better. The end," Sora concludes.

"So... How did she get out of the gym?" Yukiko asks.

"No one knows... Although, my old tutor from middle school who attended Gekkoukan High before he... Something happened to him... Um... Anyhow he told me once his theory on how Fuuka-san escaped the room. Minato-san was quite odd, though so I highly doubt it's true but he told me that maybe Fuuka-san fell into another dimension that only existed in a hidden hour and that perhaps the school turned into a massive tower at night! That all the rooms shifted around every night which made the place a labyrinth to navigate. He said that Fuuka-san might have been wandering in this tower that the school turns into during aforementioned hidden hour and that in this tower laid terrible shadowy monsters that sought to devour a person's very will to live, their soul... Pretty far-fetched, if you asked me but apparently according to the tale, the monsters called people into the hidden hour to eat them and apparently they were calling for Moriyama one night during, a full moon... However she was saved by Fuuka-san and this team of heroes that fight during the hidden hour using special powers that allow them to summon mythical beings to their aid. That's why Fuuka Yamagishi and Moriyama became friends even though Moriyama couldn't remember what had happened as apparently this hidden hour wipe memories of those without the potential. Whatever that means, Minato-san never explained it. Pretty weird theory, huh? Minato-san always was going on about weird stuff like that. He nicknamed me Star Arcana girl and always said that he was glad he beat Mamoru Hayase in this one race because otherwise Minato-san wouldn't of tutor me," Sora tells a tale.

There is a stunned silence which Luke breaks saying, "Wait... People summoning mythical being? That's familiar... And this Minato your tutor, called you Star-Arcana girl? That's weird... Wait, does mean he like us and was also a Wild..."

Yosuke interrupts Luke saying, "Well, that doesn't matter. It was just a story. People fighting monsters during a hidden hour and schools that magically turn into towers? Like if that could ever be true! Well, Luke, you're turn to tell a story. What do you have in mind?"

"I wanted to ask about the Minato dude theory though... It sounds pretty interesting... Maybe I should have paid more attention when I lived in Port Island?" Luke wonders.

"Just get on with the ghost story," Kanji advises.

Luke nods but the announces in a grave voice, " On a trip one night, just this..."

"You... You're gonna do this to us, too!" Chie exclaims.

"Of course," Luke replies before telling a ghost story he knows.

Afterward a little while Yosuke shivers a little saying, "It sounds realistic when you tell it..."

"So? So? And then?" Yukiko encourages Luke to continue.

"He woke up late at night in a blue room, he could hear crying from the corner of that very room..." Luke continues.

"Ooh, one time, at the inn, there was this..." Yukiko interrupts.

"Zip it!" Chie snaps at her.

Luke goes on to reveal even more of the spooky tale but everyone except Luke jumps when a loud sound is heard out of nowhere.

"What... What? What was that!" Chie panics.

"I heard something... I heard something," Riku repeats his face going white.

"That was... Unusual," Naoto remarks her dark blue eyes wide

"Sacred-y cats," Luke mutters under his breath.

"Ooh! Maybe it's ghost! That'll awesome!" Sora beams liking the idea.

"It, it's just our imaginations," Yosuke grimaces not liking the idea before encouraging Luke, "Anyway, keep going! You can't just en it here! That'd be even scarier!"

"In the corner of his eye he saw a creepy man in black suit. This man back was hunched, his bloodshot eyes were popping out of their sockets and his nose was akin that of a crow's beak but it was a longer the boy's forearm as the longed man said, _'Welcome to the Vel._.." Luke tells his story but once again is interrupted.

"Whoa, that's freaky... Something about a nose that long," Kanji comments his eyes wide.

"Luke, you're telling just telling a exaggerated version of your trips to the Velv..." Sora starts to scold Luke but stops when the lights suddenly switch off and she sighs, "The lights are off... Aw... I want to tell a ghost story too..."

"Wa-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah!" Naoto screams her voice going up an octave or two.

"A blackout... Thank goodness no more ghost stories can be told now," Riku sighs with relief as he calms down after the initial shock.

"Ah, hell! Something just went past me!" Kanji yells out.

"This fun... A certain bear's probably here now," Luke reflects with smirk.

"I told you I didn't want to do this! Why didn't you listen to me?" Chie despairs.

"No one get lights... Luke will start again and I can't take much more of his story," Riku pleads but Luke just almost laughs prompting Riku to say, "You're sadistic Luke!"

"Guilty as charged," Luke remarks taking a bow that no one can see.

"H-hang on! Where's the switch," Yosuke mutters ignoring Riku and Luke.

Yosuke switches the light on to reveal Teddie in his bear suit eating snack. Naoto is cowering a little on the couch. Chie hugging Riku who is disappointed about the light being back on. Kanji is behind a couch. Yukiko, Luke and Sora however are the same as normal and aren't fazed.

"Hi, Teddie!" Sora greets him not getting why the others were scare.

"_How dare you_... T_o think you're eating all the snack while I'm gone... I'm gonna curse you!_" Teddie announces mimicking a ghost.

"My ghost story is now the best one... Thanks, Ted and sorry," Luke informs Teddie.

"No problem, Sensei! Wait... Sorry? Why are yo sorry?" Teddie questions.

"Get him! " Chie jumps up and commands gesturing to the bear.

"Let's finish him off," Riku agrees standing up.

"I'm sorry, Teddie... Only people have human rights," Naoto mentions darkly to him.

Teddie worries as Chie, Naoto and Riku gang up around him, "What... You three! What's come over you! Why? Why're you so mad at me!"

"So it was Teddie... Damn it, he freaked us all out," Yosuke realizes.

"No he didn't... Let's go back to ghost story!" Sora announces.

"Yeah! Luke... And? And? What happened after that?" Yukiko demands to know.

Luke promptly tells them all about what happens next. Sora, Luke and Yukiko are the only ones who don't scream at the end. Yukiko laughs and Sora claps and gives Luke hints on how to make the story scarier next time before the telling her own. Safe to say that after the second minute of Sora's tale everyone but Yukiko and Luke excuse themselves.

Luke comments on Sora's tale when she finished, "That was really gory and graphic but I like the mystery keep me second guessing all the time."

"Yeah, I like how it turned out that killer the person was hunting was actually..." Yukiko praises Sora's ghost story. The trio talk way into the night.

Day two of the ski trip commences... The Investigation Team members are ready to hit the slopes. Chie exclaims when they have all gathered, "All right! Time to hit the snow!"

"Someone's full of energy... You guys were up talking all last night, too," Yosuke notes.

"How do you know about that? Don't tell me..." Yukiko questions.

Naoto interrupts saying, "It's no surprise that they heard you considering how loud were. I told you over and over the walls were thin..."

"O-oh. So that's all," Yukiko realizes.

"What did you it was?" Sora puzzles.

"I thought he might have been peeping," Yukiko mentions referring to Yosuke.

"We were talking about some pretty um..." Sora pales as she realizes what the boys might have over heard.

"It was risque, I heard... I'm surprised Kanji didn't get a nosebleed all over his pillow," Riku mentions to the group.

Kanji tells Riku off, "Shut up. Not everyone want to spy on other people's private conversations like you do."

"Yosuke... My friend, now... You would want to hear what our lovely ladies have to say about all us and other risque subject, no?" Riku questions him.

Yosuke hesitates but nods admitting that, "I think I would... Just a little."

"I _may_ have done a little listenin'," Teddie announces.

"Who asked you, again?" Riku grumpily questions the bear.

"No one but I heard things about Nao-chan's and Sensei Sora's sizes. And about Yuki-chan's shape!" Teddie declares blushing red.

"What!" Sora exclaims shocked at Teddie's words.

"Ted... They're going to kill you for saying that aloud," Luke enlightens the bear.

"No I won't! The girls were talking about sizes and shapes!" Teddie claims.

"Stop lying, Ted! We didn't talk about anything like that!" Chie scolds.

"Wait, what about my shape? H-Have I changed somehow!" Yukiko wonders feeling self-conscious.

"You're letting him get to you. You're being manipulated," Naoto tells Yukiko.

"Geez, forget I brought it up... Ted, you need duct tape over your mouth sometimes... However, let's now just enjoy our day skiing," Riku decides before turning to Sora, "Let's go, Sora-senpai!"

Teddie declares out of the blue, "Hold it right there... Riku Kujikawa. Don't you think you're being a little too... Ya know? You've been hogging the same ski partner way too much!"

"Not you too, Ted... First Riku and now you..." Luke groans.

"Huh? Ted, you jealous? It doesn't matter as it does work out so nicely. Chie-senpai and Yosuke-senpai are both on snowboards. Then you, Yukiko-senpai and Ashida-san keep taking the steep slopes... I can't take steep slopes and you guys are far too fast for me. And Kanji seems to want to be with Naoto-chan," Riku reasons.

"Hey, what're you gettin' at!" Kanji yells as his cheek turn slightly pink.

"Thus... It's only natural that I'd pair up with Sora-senpai yesterday. She and I will take it slow... Enjoy the sites... It works out perfectly," Riku concludes.

"Riku-kun... Um... Aren't you being a bit blunt?" Sora mumbles her cheeks turning rosy.

"C'mon, Sora-senpai... Let's go," Riku tells her as he takes her hand with his.

Chie marvels at Riku, "His logic is 100% ironclad... Show biz people have amazing ways of persuading people."

"Why're you impressed!" Yosuke questions feeling a tad jealous perhaps.

"Ahem," Naoto coughs before reminding the group, "The... The reason we're on this trip is for all of us to make some good memories of spending with Sora-senpai!"

"Yes! Thank you, Naoto-chan for reminding them," Sora comments with relief.

"In other words, we should all be trying to have some skiing time with her!" Naoto points out and Sora sighs heavily feeling that this is going to be a long day.

"Oh hell, you're right... You're right! I want to make memories with Sora-senpai, too!" Kanji realizes.

"Sometimes, when you say things, I wonder if you have some hidden agenda behind them," Yosuke comment about Kanji.

"Hey!" Kanji grumbles.

"Then... then, I'm not snowboarding today! I'm switching to skis!" Chie declares.

"Hey, that's no fair! I wanna leave my ski tracks of love with Sensei Sora!" Teddie shouts.

"Teddie... You have a death wish, don't you?" Luke remarks but is ignored, again.

"Um... Hey! I could go with Sora-chan too!" Yukiko exclaims.

"Um... This is not good," Sora mutters under her breath

"Sis... You don't have to spend time with anyone you don't want to," Luke reminds her.

"Thanks, bro," Sora tells him.

Riku decides for them, "Why don't we let Sora-senpai decide for herself? Be honest and just make the call."

Sora grimaces as everyone but Luke and Yosuke is staring at her so expectantly it kind of hurts. Sora shifts uncomfortably and mumbles, "Um... Ah..."

Luke sighs seeing Sora discomfort and tells the others, "Everyone. Will you all just wait for a minute or two. Aren't you all putting a little too much pressure on her?"

Yosuke supports Luke's contention, "Yeah... I don't like where this is headed, either! Some of you sound like you're out for blood! Let's all just enjoy slopes together. Okay?"

Sora sighs in relief thankfully for her best male friend Yosuke and her brother figure Luke.

"That... That would be best! I concur!" Naoto suddenly exclaims.

"Thanks, bro," Sora whispers to Luke.

"You're like a sister to me... I have to help you occasionally.. But um... Thanks, Yosuke for helping out Sora there," Luke responds.

"No problem... You helped too," Yosuke reminds him.

"That was stressful," Sora mentions with grimace.

Yosuke sighs and whispers to Sora, "Thanks for not answering before Luke and I could get that under control."

"Thank you, Yosuke," Sora bows her head to him a little.

"No prob. You've got a partner who understands your needs," Yosuke assures her.

Sora nods before saying, "Let's enjoy the slopes!"

Everyone is soon enjoying skiing or snowboarding down the slopes. Kanji is helping Naoto practice. Riku and Sora watch on.

Riku comments, "I'm kind of surprised. I didn't think there was anything you weren't good at, Naoto-chan. How's it going? Do you think you're ready to start going for real?"

"No... Not at all," Naoto answers shaking her head once as she struggles to upright on her skis even though she's not moving as of yet.

"Quit freakin' out about it. Open up your legs and point your toes in or else you're going to speed up. C'mon, keep your balance with your knees," Kanji advises her.

Naoto panics a little shaking a little, "B-But if I stand with my feet further apart... I, I'll fall down for sure!"

Kanji moves closer to Naoto reassuring her that, "Like I keep sayin', you'll be fine. Even if you do slide down, I'll catch you."

"Aw... That's so sweet... You and Naoto-chan would make a good couple," Sora strongly hints wanting Kanji and Naoto to start dating already. Sora likes to play match-maker.

"Sora-senpai!" Kanji and Naoto exclaim. However Naoto loses her balance so Kanji catches her.

Riku looks on and tells Sora, "If you ever fall like that... Don't worry, I would catch you, Sora Narukami."

Sora smiles warmly at him, "Riku-kun..."

Yukiko, Teddie and Luke zooming pass on their skis however ruins the moment. Naoto straighten her up with some help from Kanji and she blushes at him.

Kanji however comments about Luke, Teddie, Yukiko, "They're doing that today, too? That's more like falling than skiing!"

"Maybe they just don't know how to stop?" Riku guesses.

Sora however disagrees, "No, I think it's more along the lines of they don't want to stop."

"Well, they ain't dead yet, so I guess they can stop somehow," Kanji shrugs.

"Ah, it's Chie-senpai and Yosuke-senpai," Riku mentions as Yosuke and Chie snowboard past their little group.

"Those two are lookin' good," Kanji comments wide eyed.

"I'm so jealous that they can snowboard," Riku admits.

"Why?" Sora puzzles.

Riku answers, "People who are good at snowboarding can look so awesome but I'm definitely more into skiing with you right now, Sora-senpai."

"Thanks but should we get going? I feel like we might get into someones way if we stay here," Sora suggests.

"P-please, wait! Can one of you stay with me until I reach the bottom? I have no idea which way I'll end up going," Naoto begs frantic.

"Okay... Last one to the bottom is a rotten egg! See ya there, everyone!" Riku decides.

"W-wait, weren't you listening? I can't turn or stop!" Naoto frets.

Sora announces with smile, "Don't worry, Naoto-chan. Someone's going to be there to catch you. Right, Kanji?"

"Huh? That's, well... R-right!" Kanji stammers.

"I'll rather catch Sora-senpai myself," Riku enlightens them.

"Oh... Uh, umm... Thanks, for the thought," Sora mutters shyly as she feels heat rising in her cheeks.

Teddie then zoom past again. Kanji shout out, "What the hell's he doing now? He's not even wearing skis!"

Teddie roars can be heard and then a loud crashing sound follow. Naoto tell Riku, Sora and Kanji that, "I think I'm gong to walk."

Times passes and Sora is the last one left on the slopes. Yukiko and Luke have seemed to went to the lodge where there is a piano. Luke encourages Yukiko to take a seat and to listen to a private piano performance from him. Yukiko takes him up on the other.

"Okay... Well, um... I'm going to ah... I'm going to show you something I'm been working on. Tsubaki and Sora had helped sort out the translations and stuff weeks ago but... Well um... Sigh... I'll get to the point. I'm going to play the piano and sing you a song... Okay? So it's, a the Goot cover version _'Every-time we touch,'_ by Cascada that has been translation to Japanese. And ah, um... I'm playing the piano too... Whatever you do, don't laugh! Alright... I'll just straight now," Luke nervous stammers making Yukiko smile. Luke gulps and turns serious after Yukiko nods. Luke then plays his piano his emotions and his passion for both Yukiko and music entwining with the sound.

Luke clears his voice and sings, _Everytime We Touch_,

"_ I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don not know why_

_Without you it's difficult to survive._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side_."

Luke then plays the finally echoing notes of the song. Yukiko watch the whole time unbelievably that Luke went to the effort translating the song into Japanese just for her.

"That's... That's..." Yukiko gasps.

Luke instantaneously looks miserable, "I stuffed it up didn't I? Ugh, I'm bloody uselessness and sigh..."

Luke was about to say more but Yukiko kisses him. Yukiko smiles as she tells him, "It was best sound I've ever heard... You are amazing... I love you."

"I love you too," Luke replies looking up with a half-smile.

Back with Sora on the mountain's ski slope and Sora invites Riku to ski with her much to Riku's delight. After enjoying some time skiing down the mountain Sora and Riku have a break to talk. Riku asks Sora, "Whew... I think I'm done for day... So how was my skiing in your honest opinion, Sora-senpai?"

"Pretty good," Sora answers.

Riku grins happily at the news and then relfects, "Going skiing with my friends... When I think back about how things were last year, I can barely believe this."

"Really?" Sora asks feeling worried.

Riku frowns and glances downward, "I was in horrible condition last January... I spent New Year's days off like a lifeless shell. My parents and friends were so worried about me that they didn't dare mention it... I was stuck in that horrible cycle but I have thank fate. If I hadn't met you all this year, I might not even be here now."

"Riku-kun..." Sora whispers with concern.

"Aha-ha, Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up my past!" Riku apologizes.

"It's okay... We all have a past. In particular I have more of an past than most but... Next time we do this, let's make just us, okay?" Sora suggests blushing a little near the end.

"Of course... I'm happy that you brought that up, Senpai. But whatever should I do? I bet I won't be able to practice at all," Riku mentions with mischievous smirk.

Sora shivers slightly and notices that snow is getting quite heavy so she advises, "The snow's beginning to get quite relentless. We should head back now."

"Um... Good thinking but which way is the lodge again?" Riku questions.

"Aha-ha-ha-aha... I don't know... I got too caught up with skiing... I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. I got distracted," Sora anxiously confesses.

"The lodge should be over to the right, I believe," Riku hazards a guess.

Sora grimaces, "You don't sound very certain of that..."

"Don't worry... It's not like we can get lost. We're not leaving the ski area after all. Though, it would still be wise to hurry we don't want to out here in the dark when it's snowing down this much," Riku reasons.

Sora nods before she and Riku head off to the direction Riku thinks the lodge is. The two of them eventually start walking through windy and snow weather with poor visibility. After walking for a good long while the lodge is still no where to be seen.

"The snow seems to be coming down even harder now," Riku notes with a frown.

"Um... Is this really the right way? It's not that I don't believe you however I sense that we've already been through this area," Sora questions.

"Ah... I sure it must have been somewhere over here," Riku mutters under his breath.

"Could we be lost? I really don't like the idea of admitting that though... Luke would have a field day with the knowledge I got lost," Sora grimaces.

"Luke-kun would do that," Riku reflects.

"Well, that's only if we're truly lost... This could still be the right way... Although... This snow is a dangerous problem," Sora informs.

"What! Why?" Riku questions.

"The snow could be concealing small rivers of cliffs beneath us... Thus we shouldn't be wandering around aimlessly," Sora answers but then sighs with exhaustion.

"You okay? You seem a little tried," Riku worries.

"I'm fine... But geez, it's so cold," Sora tells him before shivering and then yawning. Sora blinks sleepily saying, "I'm a little tried perhaps..."

"Maybe we should dig a snow hut or something?" Riku wonders.

"That's impossible with the snow like this... It's far too soft. It needs to set for a night at very least," Sora disagrees shaking her head.

"Oh, look! What's that?" Riku exclaims seeing a shape in the distance.

"Aha... I see. I think it could be a cottage!" Sora realizes gazing up at the wooden building structure not to far from her current position

"I think so," Riku nods.

"Thank goodness... Even if the place is empty, at least we'll be out the snow and wind. That and there might be a heat source in there... Let's go investigate it," Sora determines.

Riku agrees with plan follow Sora to the cottage. Sora knocks on the door, "Excuse me! Is anyone here?"

Riku and Sora wait for an answer there is none.

Riku concludes, "No one is home I guess. Let's go in."

They enter the cottage and close the door behind them. Riku comments, "We're lucky the door was unlocked but still... Why would that be?"

"Some places don't use padlocks for they've been known to freeze shut under extreme conditions. Maybe that's it," Sora shrugs but appears anxious.

"Are you scared, Senpai?" Riku wonders.

"About the door not being locked? A little... Doors with locks on them discourage crime a lot more than the alternative but I believe we'll be fine. I don't think anyone else but us is here, either. If there were someone here, it'll be warmer," Sora concludes.

"That sounds logical," Riku comments as Sora gets her phone out.

"Um... Do you have your cell phone on you by any chance? I tried making few calls while we were lost but it appear's my phone's battery has run out," Sora inquires as she shows Riku her powerless phone.

"I have my phone... If there's a signal I might be able to call someone," Riku replies before getting out his phone but he finds that the screen reads no service. Riku puts his phone away and reports, "There's no signal."

"This is problematic... Snow could probably be the cause of the lack of signal, perhaps? Speaking of snow... It doesn't look like this blizzard will calm down soon but I doubt it'll last too long... Hopefully," Sora notes.

"We might end up stuck here all night, though. We're definitely gonna fall asleep, no matter how hard we try to stay awake," Riku realizes but then he blushes a tad when he suggests to Sora, "Hey, Sora... We could try something. You know, like what they do TV when people are trapped in the cold."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Sora puzzles.

"We could... Um, use each other's body heat to stay warm. I mean it is an emergency! I'm being serious here," Riku clarifies.

"That only only works when your clothes are wet or one person's body temperature has been significantly decreased," Sora points out.

Riku shakes his head and apologizes, "You're right... I'm sorry... I need to start thinking straight and calm down. Still we need to think of a way to get warm."

Sora gestures and determines, "Hey! Look... There's a sunken hearth on here. I thought it may have used only firewood but now that I take a closer look, it's appears it utilizes charcoal. We'll be able to use this, I believe. This place must have some tools to aid us in lighting a fire, somewhere."

Riku and Sora search the place and find some emergency matches. They soon get a fire going and they next to the fire to keep warm.

Sora remarks with content, "Thank you, Kagutsuchi-no-Kami for fire!"

"It's so warm so at least we'll be okay for the time being..." Riku sighs but then smiles as he move closer to Sora and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Mm? Why did you move?" Sora inquires.

"It'll be warmer if we do this... I don't want to see you get another cold again... You really, really scared me," Riku explains as she relaxes onto his chest a little

"Where could we be? I thought that we'd been walking towards the lodge and usually my instincts are usually fairly accurate," Sora ponders and then tells Riku that, "Even once the blizzard has settled, it's still dangerous to walk around the mountains at night. The area here is just too unfamiliar. It appears we must stay here the night."

"At least we're safe now... You know this is actually kind of fun, if you think about it. Just the two of us, snowed in, in a little cottage," Riku reflects.

"I suppose, yes... I can see the fun in it. Us two, all alone with each other for an entire night. I can see the allure," Sora confesses as her cheeks turn crimson.

Riku yawns and mutters, "Oh, now that I'm all warm... I'm beginning to feel a tad sleepy. Well, I guess it's okay to fall asleep here in this warm cottage... It's a little spooky here but I got you so it doesn't matter."

"Riku-kun, I... Um," Sora gazes up at Riku's serene face and starts to say when suddenly she stops herself when she hears the sound of a TV. Sora gulps and questions, "That.. That turned on right now, didn't it? That hasn't happened in awhile."

"You saw it too? It's wasn't my imagination, then... Why did the TV turn on?" Riku asks looking over towards the TV.

"Let's check it out... I can't ignore it," Sora decides.

Riku nods in agreement, "Yeah... You're always so reliable, Senpai."

Sora gets up and walks over to the TV. Sora makes the decision to investigate the TV but Riku exclaims, "Whoa, hey... Senpai! Sora-senpai... Are you serious?"

"Of course, I'm serious... It's just a little experiment, that's all," Sora responds.

"This is no place to be messing around like that, though!" Riku disagrees before adding that, "What are you doing? That... You should stop doing that."

"Why? I don't see the issue?" Sora puzzles.

"I... I mean, this is hardly an ideal location to be trying this!" Riku argues.

"I going do it whether you like it or not... I'm sorry but you can't stop me," Sora declares.

"Ugh... Senpai...I... Fine but I'm making the first move, okay?" Riku tells her.

Sora nods, "Okay... Be careful."

"Thank you... You be careful too... I don't want you to get hurt," Riku replies.

Then something Riku does makes Sora exclaims, "Stop, before you go deep! Look out, you may go too far..."

"I won't," Riku claims before there is a crashing sound.

Yosuke, Teddie and Luke come running in the room. Luke darkly threatens, "This better be one of those misunderstanding or Mr Fanservice you'll be meeting your final curtain..."

Yosuke demands, "What... What? What're you guys doing! We can't let our leader get caught doing stuff like this!"

"Riku! _Stop! Get your hands off my Sensei Sora!_ The entire country will turn against you including me! It's only just an incredibly romantic situation up on a ski trip! Don't give in, Sensei Sora!" Teddie wails with distress.

"She's not an object, Ted... You moron," Luke grumbles crossing his arms.

Riku and Sora spin around puzzled to see Yosuke, Teddie and Luke in the room. Chie, Yukiko, Kanji and Naoto are next to enter the room.

"Everyone? What were you guys going on about?" Sora questions confused.

"Huh? Yosuke! Luke! Everyone! Wait... Teddie, what do you mean by your Sensei Sora? She's not an possession!" Riku shouts.

"Huh... They're still dressed," Chie comments.

"What... What are you trying to say?" Sora puzzles with confusion.

"Why would they take off their clothes, in this freezin' weather and dude, why're you guys so flustered? What's up with you guy?" Kanji questions.

Naoto sighs and cringes slightly saying, "D-Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"Sensei Sora, Don't tell me... Were you two waiting for audience? What daring lovers! H-How shameless! You don't have to prove yourself to anyone but okay! I'll take a front rom seat, and..." Teddie exclaims but stops when Luke hits him on the back of the head.

"Ted, don't say another word or I'll send you to Yomi," Luke threatens.

"I... I don't understand what you're trying to get at," Sora blinks with confusion.

"Ooh! Sensei Sora! So he's your first! Well, in that case... Wouldn't you much prefer it if I take Riku-kun's place?" Teddie questions.

"Shut up, you stupid bear!" Riku snaps at him before asking the entire group, "Wait... Why did you all rush in here? Were you listening to us from outside?"

Sora asks despite not really wanting to know the answer, "Huh! What! Please... Please, don't tell me that you've been here the entire time?"

Yosuke answers their questions, "Nah... I mean, not on purpose. It would've been awkward to interrupt before but..."

"I can't believe this... This was a matter of life and death!" Riku complains.

"You were spying on us! I can't believe you betrayed us like that!" Sora gasps and realizes.

"Hey, we came because we worried about you!" Yosuke argues.

"Anyway... What were the two of you doing, shoving each other around in here?" Yukiko inquires of Sora and Riku.

Sora explain, "We needed to gain a better understanding of this TV."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Naoto asks her.

Sora starts, "Well..."

"C'mon, guys, don't try that lame excuse on us," Yosuke interrupts.

"It's not an excuse, though. It's the truth!" Sora protests.

"Senpai attempted to go inside the television, I tried talking her out of it but she still wanted to go and she wasn't taking no for an answer. So I... I told her I'll make the first move and stick my head to get... Why are you all looking at me like that? I'm not lying! I'm not... I'm being honest," Riku declares.

"I believe the story," Luke announces.

"Thanks, bro!" Sora cheers.

"Luke! You're too biased!" Yosuke complains.

"I don't count do I?" Luke realizes. Yosuke nods an answer.

Sora and Riku shift unconformably as everyone but Luke glares at the couple with unexpected contempt. However eventually Sora and Riku explain their story.

Yosuke realizes, "Huh... So you go you lost, found this building and then things started, 'heating up.'"

"That's not the point here," Riku grumbles crossing his arms.

"But you're not denying that happened," Chie notices.

"The TV turned on but it's not even plugged in!" Riku points out.

"The whole doesn't make much sense since the Midnight Channel is no more. Thus we needed to find out more about how such an event can occur. There's not even a remote possibility we would endanger ourselves just to come here for some of the things you have been implying we were wanting to do," Sora calmly yet tensely explains.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Luke questions making Sora, 'lightly,' kick him in the shin.

"Please, Luke... You got to be kidding me. If I wanted to be alone with Sora-senpai, I wouldn't have to manufacture some crisis here in the mountains like this!" Riku scoffs.

"Riku! Don't say it like that! You can't..." Sora frets.

Yukiko interrupts, "But this building is right behind the lodge, though."

"Huh? Really?" Riku puzzles feeling taken off guards

"Oh... Why don't I ever listen to my instincts?" Sora ruefully asks herself.

Luke joins in to ask, "Wait... My sense of direction is bad but is this place really right behind the lodge?"

"Yes! For the last time, Luke!" Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji and even Teddie shout.

"I was just checking," Luke shrugs while Yukiko face palms.

"What is this anyhow?" Riku questions.

"This is a storage shed. It's kept unlocked because the workers are always needing to come in here," Naoto explains to Riku and Sora.

"And it's not like there's a blizzard or anything," Kanji points out.

"Aha-ha..." Sora chuckles nervously as she might have exaggerated the weather.

"And why would the TV turn itself on? That whole case is over. Maybe you two just saw a reflection from the ski lights or something," Yosuke reasons.

"What?" Riku mutters with disbelief.

"That's impossible... I know what I saw... You must trust me," Sora announces.

"Sis, wouldn't lie about something like this," Luke points out.

"You're completely right... We're all here so we might as well check it out," Chie agrees before walking towards the aforementioned TV.

Yosuke is a little concerned, "H-Hey, wait a sec..."

Chie slowly places her finger on the screen on the TV causing the screen to ripple like water and then suddenly a hand comes from within the TV and reaches out for her. Chie screams in shock and with fright as the hand with a familiar looking blue sleeves grabs her wrist and pulls her towards the TV. Yukiko cries out, "Chie!"

"Does that hand belong to Marg..." Luke tries to ask.

"Bro, shut up and help!" Sora orders and cuts him off.

Sora, Luke, Naoto, Yukiko, Riku, Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie all attempt at the same time to stop Chie from being pulled into the TV.

"What the hell's going on?" Kanji questions.

"Can't let go!" Teddie shouts.

"What power! At this rate," Naoto begins to theorize but stops and screams along with everyone but Luke and they all get pulled in.

Luke stands there crossing his arms and complains, "Why am I always ignored? What is it? Seriously? Some kinda bogus superpower? Wait why am I just ranting to myself here? I'm bloody going in now... Margaret better have a really good explanation for all this. I know that was her arm... Hm? Maybe she found Marie..."

Luke steps closer to the TV and follows the others in as an arm with a blue sleeves is holding her hand out for him. Luke thus takes the hand and casually enters the TV without screaming like the others.

The world Luke and others have arrived in is that of a Sakura blossom forest with giant clay statues scattered all around the area. The sound of wooden panpipes or perhaps flutes fills the air. Luke arrives with Margaret to see that the others have a rough landing and Luke yawns prior to saying, "Wake up everyone... Stop moaning and groaning we've done the TV world plenty of times before."

Yosuke complains as he opens his eyes and sees a spooky stature, "That hurt... Huh! What the hell is this!"

"Well, at least you woke everyone up," Luke shrugs as Youske's shout causing everyone to sit up and stand up to have a look around.

Still no one notices Luke's and Margaret's presence. Thus Luke coughs finally attracting the groups attention. The Investigation Team members turn to see Luke standing next to Margaret a deadly yet beautiful woman dressed in blue.

"My... Excuse me. Please forgive the slightly impolite invitation," Margaret tells them as she approaches the group with her arcane book in hand and Luke at her side.

"Yo... You guys need not to scream so loud next time," Luke advises.

"Luke..." Sora warns him.

"Sorry but geez... You should have been able to tell it was Margaret," Luke points out.

"Whoa... She's beautiful," Yosuke comments about Margaret.

"Now's not the time for gawking! I think she's the one who grabbed me," Chie scolds.

"Well duh," Luke rolls his eyes at her.

"I'm ignoring you, Luke... Sora-chan... Who is she? You know her?" Chie inquires.

"Margaret's... A friend, of sorts," Sora vaguely explains.

"F-friend?" Yosuke questions.

"Yes..." Sora nods but feels uncomfortable.

"She's my friend too," Luke remarks.

"Hmm... Knowing how you are with female friends usually... What type of friend is she? You and Sora have one mysterious life," Yosuke remarks.

"Meh... Mysterious is the new ordinary for us," Luke shrugs

"Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner," Margaret apologizes to the group and introduces herself to most of the group members, "We meet for the first time. As you may have heard... My name is Margaret. I am a helper on Sora's and Luke's journey... I meant you no harm."

"Er, well... Sora-chan, can we trust her?" Chie asks Sora.

"Of course," Sora reassures.

"I, I see," Yukiko nods.

"Do you and Sora remember? I have come to fulfill my promise," Margaret inquires.

"It's about time... You referring to the one about Marie, yes?" Luke responds.

Margaret nods slightly, "Yes. I have come to guide you. I apologize for the amount of time it required me to prepare."

"It's okay... You're helping us. That's all that matters," Sora assures Margaret.

Margaret nods slightly prior to Luke asking, "Well, Margaret... Can you take us to where Marie is? Is she somewhere near here?"

Margaret explains. "This is the Hollow Forest. The 'closed realm,' created by her in the TV world, the 'world of the human mind...' It would seem that after Marie left us, she shut herself in here."

"Why would Marie shut herself in here?" Sora questions.

"I do not know everything," Margaret admits.

"You've been saying that an awful lot lately," Luke complains.

"However, as you and Sora know, Marie was searching for her memory and by opening her heart to you and Sora, she finally regain that memory. It would seem that what she found was not what she had been hoping for," Margaret theorizes.

"That doesn't sound good," Sora comments sorrowfully.

"Whoa, hold on. What is this all about? Wait... Marie? You mean Marie-chan? The one who was friends with you and Sora?" Yosuke questions.

"Yes... It's about Marie... Weren't you paying any attention?" Luke remarks.

"I remember her. That fashionable girl with the hat, right?" Chie recalls her eyes wide.

"Yes... Marie is here it seems," Luke confirms with a heavy heart.

"What do you mean, she's here and what was that about her memory?" Yukiko puzzles.

"Everyone looks worried... What should we do?" Luke asks Sora.

"We'll explain the Marie situation to them," Sora answers him before facing the group saying, "Marie had lost her memory... She had amnesia. Didn't you guys notice? Also, Marie is currently missing."

"Emmy-chan has amnesia?" Teddie realizes with disbelief.

Yukiko starts to say, "We inside the TV right now, correct? A missing person ending up in the TV..."

"Don't tell me.. I mean, we put an end to all that!" Riku interrupts.

"I do not think this is the same situation. I believe Marie's disappearance is unrelated to the, 'kidnapping incident,' you all were following. She was not taken away by someone. Rather, she came here of her own volition," Margaret enlightens.

Naoto inquires, "She willingly came here... Does that mean Marie-san has the Persona ability as well?"

Margaret shakes her head saying, "No. Marie is originally a... 'Resident,' of this side."

Everyone but Sora and Luke are shocked to hear that. Yosuke demands from the protagonists, "What kind of girl were you two showing around town!"

"Marie-chan kind?" Sora meekly answers grimacing a little.

"That's not specific, enough!" Yosuke complains.

"The non-human kind of girl... Is that better definition?" Luke wonders.

"No... You two are far to vague," Yosuke grumbles and shakes his head at them.

"If you think Sora and I are vague? Hmph... You need to met Igor. He's ten times worse than what we are," Luke argues.

"Hold on. This is inside the TV, right? Then, aren't there Shadows in here?" Yukiko then asks a good question before anyone could respond to Luke's statement.

"You're kidding me... That means..." Yosuke realizes.

"Marie is in danger," Luke interrupts him.

"He's right. If she were to be attacked by Shadows... It would not end well," Naoto grimly concludes.

Margaret informs them, "I will not say that she is not in danger. However, the same goes for anyone of you all. If you are to proceed ahead and search for Marie, you must have adequate resolution."

"Understood... Whatever we must do, we'll do it," Luke decides his gaze deadly serious.

"Is that why you brought my friends? Could Luke and I not go alone?" Sora inquires of Margaret sensing that is indeed the case.

Margaret explains, "The path ahead will be relentless. You and Luke alone will not be able to reach her. If you both wish to see her again..."

"I do... I mean we do," Luke confirms.

"Then... Luke... Sora... It is my role to help you both and to do so, I decided to invite everyone who has accompanied you two on the journey you both share... Here," Margaret announces to the protagonists.

"I see... I wondering why you didn't bring just our leader and Luke-san here... Now I understand. You're giving us all the information and letting us choose what to do from here... You aren't here to stop us," Naoto deduces.

Margaret nods and confirms Naoto's deductions, "Exactly."

"One more thing... Well, this isn't going to affect whether or not I plan to help but... You are also like Marie-san? A... 'Resident of this side?'" Naoto inquires of Margaret.

_No, Naoto... Margaret's a Velvet Room resident... Completely different_, Luke comments silently in his head.

"The human mind contains more than Shadows. I believe you all witnessed that in your last battle," Margaret reveals.

"Are you talking about those things that came out of Namatame and Adachi-san? Well, they WERE different from the Shadows we know about," Chie wonders.

"It does not matter how you chose to interpret it," Margaret answers.

"What do mean?" Sora wonders.

"What you see and what you believe are up to the individual. I know that you can supply yourselves with answers. AsI know that you all have been capable of coming this far... One more thing..." Margaret elaborates.

"What is it?" Luke puzzles.

"As I just said, the Hollow Forest was originally a, 'closed realm.' It is not the case now but in time, this place will seal itself again," Margaret announces.

_There's time limit for saving Marie... Oh dear,_ Sora worries.

It dawns on Yosuke, "In other words... We can't come in and out of here forever?"

"Exactly," Margaret confirms with a slight nod of her pale blonde haired head.

"That's not good," Sora mutters under her breath.

Margaret enlightens them, "It would seem that little time remains before the Hollow Forest completes itself. Once that time has passed, this place will be closed forever and you will never be able to visit here again. If that happens, Marie's existence will be entirely expunged from your memories."

"What! No... No way... I couldn't just forget her!" Luke exclaims losing composure. Everyone in the Investigation is just as surprised and shocked.

"Yeah... That can't be possible," Sora agrees with Luke.

"We'll lose our memories?" Yukiko questions.

Kanji demands of Margaret, "Hey, what the hell are you talkin' about! She's just gonna up and vanish from our head?"

"I won't forget," Sora states.

Luke nods adding, "I certainly won't either."

"Tell us more, Margaret... Please," Sora requests.

Margaret explains that, "It is exactly as I said. The closing of this forest marks the fact f Marie's erasure. Any memories you have of Marie will disappear and you will return to your peaceful days."

Luke mutters, "Bloody hell..."

"The dreams... Images of memories fading to black... Marie was warning us that this would happen," Sora realizes with a great sense of dread.

"No... This doesn't make sense!" Chie shouts out.

"I merely have come to fulfill promise. What you all do is up to yourselves... I have made a link from the television in the mountain cabin to this world. That is the only conduit through which you may reach this place," Margaret responds.

"Huh? So we can't get here through the TV in Junes!" Riku figures out.

"Obviously," Luke confirms

"So... Going back to Inaba and getting our weapons is out of the question... That's going to make things difficult. It's a pity that I only brought my pistols with me... I may have to summon my Persona katana again," Sora notes.

"You brought your pistols on a ski trip... Okay... I didn't bring any weapons but geez... I wish the cabin's had a flatscreen instead of what it does have," Luke laments.

Margaret reminds them, "This world and your world's screens are linked, place to place... It is a fact."

"Teddie, can you verify that?" Sora requests wanting to gain confirmation of what Margaret has said and because she's concern. They never enter a TV other the flatscreen before to go rescue someone.

Teddie nods and takes a few moments before saying, "Hmm... I can't smell the other places from here... It really isn't connected!"

Sora tells the bear, "Thanks, Teddie for checking."

"I am repeating myself but it was Marie who shut herself in this world. There is no need for you to think that you must risk your lives for her," Margaret mentions.

"What?" Sora gasps feeling taken aback.

"There is need to think we must risk our lives for her," Luke argues with Margaret.

"I am sure Marie would not wish for you to do that. Please, treasure the normal lives you have. That is what Marie would want," Margaret informs him making Luke's flash briefly before he start grumbling incoherently under his breath.

"I understand but... I want her to be safe, though," Sora comments gazing downward.

"Now, if you would excuse me," Margaret says before walking away.

"You know she says _if_ you would excuse me not I'm going even without listening to your response... Margaret, you're not excuse! You not on a phone... You can't just hang up to end the conversation," Luke points out turning to face Margaret as she walks way on her elegant blue heels.

"H-Hey! Wait! Er... Please?" Kanji request of her.

"Is there a way out of here?" Sora asks Luke.

"Yeah... That TV over here, I'm guessing," Luke points to an old-fashioned TV that is in the same direction Margaret went although Luke silently wonders how they all fitted through the small TV but then promptly stops as logic isn't big in these situations.

The team head over to the small old-fashioned TV Luke pointed to and Naoto makes a remark about, "This TV, it's the same type as the one in the cabin. This must be the exit, like the ones Teddie has."

"Teddie's ones are better... There's more than one," Luke comments.

_Luke seems to have a coping mechanism of insulting or annoying things when he's in these kind of situations_, Sora notes soundlessly.

"So now what!" Chie frets.

"What else? That marie chick is in here, right? If she's in danger of being attacked by Shadows, then we've gotta get in there and find her," Kanji reminds them.

"Agreed," Sora nods.

"Tatsumi-kun... I've finally acquired some respect for you," Luke compliments but it's kind of backhanded.

"That... That better be a compliment," Kanki grumbles before saying, "We just go and save Marie now. Let's..."

Naoto interjects, "Hold on. It might not be that simple."

"We can't just abandon Marie! What are you thinking, Naoto!" Luke snaps at her.

"Luke... Stop it... She has a point. We'll rescue Marie but we can't just run ahead blindly. We got to have a clear head about all this if we want to save her," Sora reminds him.

Luke hesitates but sighs before apologizes, "Sorry... Ugh... You're correct. Also, I'm sorry Naoto-chan that I snapped at you... I worried about Marie... I'm been waiting for so long to find out where she went and now I know. Well, I want to rush. I'm sick of waiting and waiting. It's so irritating... Either way, though. I'm sorry, Naoto."

"It's okay... It's perfectly understandable. Form the sounds of it you are close to Marie. It's only natural for you to react like this," Naoto accepts his apology.

"Mmm... Thanks," Luke mutters before looking over at Sora, "Sis... What do we do? Your the leader, it's your decision."

Sora decides that, "Let's leave for now... We need to prepare ourselves properly before doing anything otherwise we might fail. We can't the chance that we will fail."

"Yeah. We are totally not prepared, aren't we?" Yosuke recognizes before he announces that, "If... When we're gonna do it, let's get ready and take this on full-force!"

Everyone shortly arrives back in the cabin/cottage thing that Riku and Sora took refuge in from the snow a while ago. Riku complains, "Ow... Ugh, who was pushed me?"

"Shut it. There's nine of us and it's a tiny stinkin' TV," Kanji points out.

Teddie jumps out of the TV and asks the group, "Oh... Ouch... I dented my head in. Anybody wanna touch it?"

"Uh, no," Yosuke answers on behalf of the entire group.

"Anybody wanna play throw Teddie down cliff in the ice to see if he can climb up in less than day or two?" Luke wonders.

"What is wrong with you?" Yosuke questions.

"I'm suspecting a lot," Luke admits with really caring about it.

"Guys... Can we focus at the matter at hand?" Sora scolds.

Chie supports Sora's contention, "Yeah! What are you guys clowning around for? C'mon, get up! We got meeting to hold!"

Everyone stands up and gathers in a semi-circle to have a meeting.

Kanji inquires, "What're we gonna talk about?"

"Uh... I don't know! But we always have one, right?" Chie confesses.

Everyone cringes slightly while Yosuke reflects about Chie, "I guess she just wanted to be the one to say it."

Kanji agrees with him, "Yeah, it would really mess with my head if Chie-senpai was coming up with good plans."

"Shut up! That's rude, you know!" Chie snaps.

"Still, that was a surprise," Yosuke mentions.

"What was a surprise? I'm getting really hard to be surprise with this weird stuff happening ever five minutes," Luke wonders.

Yosuke answers him, "The surprisingly part was that whole, 'Marie being from the other side,' thing."

"Right..." Luke nods.

"Wait, so the TV world is the, 'world of the human mind,' huh? It's not really sinking in, though," Kanji admits.

"Didn't we already know about that through? Shadows and Personas are psychology terms. Psyche means mind, soul even life in Ancient Greek," Sora wonders.

"I couldn't even tell," Teddie points out.

Luke asks Sora as he turns serious again, "Shouldn't we apologize about the whole not telling about Marie disappearing thing, sis?"

"Good point... Everyone, Luke and I would like to apologize to you all," Sora announces.

"I'll go first... Sorry... There wasn't a chance to explain. You guys we're alway saying how nice it was to finally not have to worry about missing people and cases. Sora and I didn't want to drag you guys into another possibly dangerous situation," Luke explains.

"We were told that if we wanted to find Marie that it'll be dangerous for us. We certainly didn't wanted to risk anyone's safety again if we avoid it... However... We should you all. I'm sorry for keeping secrets," Sora apologizes bowing formally to them.

"You don't have to be so formal," Yukiko points out making Sora finishing bowing for forgiveness and frown as she feels guilty now.

"Sorry... Everyone..." Luke mutters.

"I feel so bad... I'm so sorry about all this," Sora apologizes once again.

"No, it couldn't have been helped. That sort of thing isn't something that can be easily explained to others. It would be life the first time I met all of you," Naoto reassures just prior to highlighting that, "The issue here is Marie-san's motive. Why would she risk her life to shut herself in a place like that?"

Riku wonders aloud, "I could see it if she was thrown in like we were but why would she do that to herself?"

"I wish I knew," Luke laments.

"Her memory is the key," Sora reveals.

"Yeah, that blue chick did say Marie lost her memory," Kanji recalls.

"Maybe she remembered something that made her do that," Naoto theorizes.

"Hey, I just thought of something... If the world she's in closes, she'll disappear from from our memories, right? That's... That is the same as..." Chie begins to say but she can't finish the sentence.

"The same as dying... Marie's like I was when I... I hurt myself," Sora realizes looking down at her forearm which bears the scars of a horrible mistake.

"Huh? You can't... Bloody hell... You're right," Luke comments.

"What... Wait! Sora... Chie... You can't mean, she, she's trying to..." Yosuke stammers.

"I don't know for sure but... I know that if the me from before I met you guys knew about the TV world... Well... Let's just say, the old me wouldn't have hesitated to bring about end to my existence like that. The old me would have thought it was the best thing for everyone as they wouldn't have to suffer grieving me," Sora verifies the team's suspicions before then going on to add with her face solemn, "Now however... I wouldn't make such a decision. I like life too much now... I've learnt there's meaning to every life. It's wrong to try and a life away when you can live to have good memories that honour the dead..."

"Marie wants to kill herself and make us forget about her...She's... She's erasing her own existence?" Yukiko simplifies.

"Appears so," Sora confirms.

"I think... Emmy-chan's like me too," Teddie mentions out of the blue.

"You wanted to die too at one point? Teddie... Poor guy," Luke mutters with concern.

"I was really worried when I couldn't figure out who I was... When I finally found out I was a Shadow it was traumatizing. I don't think Emmy-chan's a Shadow but I think she feels the same way I did and perhaps the same Sensei Sora once did, too... Marie might feel like... Like..." Teddie reveals with a sorrowful expression.

"Like that she, 'shouldn't exist,'" Sora and Teddie say at the same time.

"Teddie... Sora-senpai," Riku whispers feeling worried.

"I don't feel that way anymore and neither Teddie... But... But as for Marie? I... I don't know but I know that she might feel there's no other way and that she doesn't want to be save. However such actions mean the opposite. Attempting to kill yourself is the ultimate act of running away and the last plead for help a person can make when they can't bear to ask for it as they either don't how or... They feel undeserving of that help," Sora explains.

"..." Luke remains deathly silent as a heavy atmosphere covers them.

"We can't leave her like this... She's needs help to understand that she deserves to live and that whatever pain she feels will pass with time not death... I need your help to do such task however," Sora breaks the silence.

"Yeah, I think that too. I can kind of understand it might feel like... Not having anyone know the real you, being alone all the time... Even when someone's friendly to you, you feel like there's something wrong. If I didn't meet all of you, I might have thought the same," Riku agrees with Sora about Marie.

"Same stuff with me. I always being misunderstood, so I toughened up and started biting back... I was scared that no one would accept the real me if I ever showed it to them. In the end, I couldn't it when was showing myself... Pointless," Kanji admits.

"Has everyone in this group contemplated... Um... You know... That," Luke wonders.

"Yeah... We're all like that. Everybody's suffering in some way," Yukiko confirms.

"Yes but we were able to change... No matter how much we hated ourselves, we were able to face it and accept it... Because... We had dear friends," Naoto reminds them.

"Yes... Friends remind you that you wanna live and there are things to live for," Sora solemnly reflects.

Chie announces, "Yeah! I know now. There's nothing to be afraid of... We're the only ones that can save Marie-chan. If she's really thinking how we think she is then, we have to go stop her!"

"Right... We can save her," Luke determines.

Yosuke concludes, "That's that, then. We should find out exactly what we're getting into, first. It's better to know anything than to go in knowing nothing. It'll at least make things easier on us."

"How much time should we take to do that?" Luke wonders.

"We should devote a day to it," Naoto replies.

"Agreed... Now regarding the scanning of that world... Teddie, Riku-kun... Are prepared and able to attempt scanning that world?" Sora inquires.

"Where from?" Riku wonders.

"Just the usual spot," Sora tells him.

"What about the rest of us?" Luke asks Sora Narukami.

"The rest us, huh? Well we should rest up to prepare for the exploration of that world and the eventual rescue of Marie... We might be able to avoid conflicts if there are Shadows in there and knowing our luck..." Sora informs.

"There'll be Shadows... We must prepared for a fight then," Naoto finishes for her.

"All right, let's do this!" Kanji exclaims prior to reflecting, "Heh... This takes me back."

Luke argues, "Hasn't been that long, Tatsumi-kun."

"I know," Kanji shrugs.

Luke sighs and grumbles, 'You're not being annoyed... My coping strategies don't work if people don't get irritated."

"Get over it," Kanji suggests.

"Yeah! All right, it's super-sniffy time! Heh-eh-eh... My super-ultra-mega-hyper-uber Teddie nose can pick up even the slightest scent!" Teddie proclaims.

"That's wonderful... Well done. However, Ted... Where's the but? There's always a but in these situations," Luke states sounding bored with Teddie.

"But... This skill of my is without its drawbacks. After three minutes, I get just an ungodly amount of snot," Teddie mentions

"We didn't need to hear that," Riku points out.

"Let's regroup school. Okay?" Naoto decides.

Everyone nods the answer yes in response to Naoto's questions. The team then journey back to the ski lodge and pack their bags before going to their individual homes.


	52. Chapter 52 - Into The Hollow Forest

t's the 13th of February and after school the Investigation Team meet on the rooftop of Yasogami High. There's a giant snowman on the rooftop, it's a pretty good one too with a bucket for hat and ever... Anyhow more important than the snowman is the meeting the team are having about the Marie situation. Sora shivers sightly because of the cold weather prior to suggesting, "Let's begin the meeting..."

"First, allow me to report. Just in case, I've checked for missing people in the local jurisdiction to see if anyone may have wandered in there. Zero results. There are no missing person requests, either. It seems that this place really doesn't have anything to do with our previous, 'case,'" Naoto reports.

"Hey, no fair. You said to rest and yet you went and did research," Chie complains however she admits that, "But I went and checked the newspaper, too. I looked for any news of missing people but there wasn't any."

"I also tried asking our suppliers and customers if there was anything going on but there aren't any rumours," Yukiko informs.

"Ditto. I asked at work but didn't come up with anything. You can't underestimate the Housewife Network!" Yosuke announces.

"True those housewives seem to know everything that happens in this town," Luke nods.

"Yeah, I tried talking with some former punks but didn't get jack," Kanji mentions.

"Considering that none of us could find evidence, perhaps it's safe to say that no one has wandered in accidentally but more important is whatever Teddie and Riku-san found. How did your search go?" Naoto concludes.

Riku shakes his head, "I can feel that, 'Hollow Forest,' really far away but that's it."

"Teddie, how about?" Sora inquires.

"I couldn't sense Emmy-chan's presence at all," Teddie reports.

"That place... It's big. I'm glad we didn't just jump in there without making sure we were ready for it," Riku expresses his findings.

"The, 'Hollow Forest,' huh? Is that place also affected by the mind of the person inside? If that's the case... Then did Marie-chan make that area?" Chie raises a good point.

"Amenosagiri-no-Kami... The fog deity we fought he mentioned the, 'Hollow Forest,' before in our last battle, right?" Sora suddenly recalls.

"Indeed, Ameno-sagiri did... The place that gave birth to those who answer the, 'desires' and wishes for lies,' of humans... Was that it?" Naoto adds.

"Hold on. Are you saying that the image in Marie-chan's mind is the same forest that created that monster?" Yosuke questions.

"Be careful about saying monster when referring to spirits like him... Amenosagiri-no-Kami is technically a divine being... He might not like it and it's disrespectful," Sora scolds.

"Wait... Why do you care about us respecting Ameno-sagiri or not?" Luke inquires.

"I'm superstitious sometimes... Kami, especially the ones that bring about death are not to be disrespected... Bad things could happen," Sora explains.

"Still that doesn't explain what is going on with Marie," Yosuke gloomily points out.

"What the hell? Who is Marie-chan, exactly?" Kanji questions.

"That's... That's a rather good point... Actually... Kunino-sagiri that's what the being that possessed Namatame called itself... The name's very similar! Oh, wait! I've seen the names before on a list... Kaya-no-hime and Ohoyamatsumi creations of the the god Izanagi and his wife I think created but Kunino-sagiri and Ameno-sagiri... Kuninosagiri-no-Kami is the Ancient Japanese goddess of fog. You think there might be some connection between two mythological gods and Marie?" Sora remember out of the blue.

"How do you know all that stuff about myths?" Chie questions but Sora just shrugs.

"I'm psychic... I get visions but sometimes I get nagging feelings or random bursts of information that comes out of nowhere," Sora elaborates.

"Our objective is to save Marie-san but it doesn't seem like things will end there. If she is related to Ameno-sagiri and Kunino-sagiri, then we need to do more research. What is Marie trying to do? Who is she, really? It seems we have no choice but to go see her and find the truth directly from her," Naoto determines.

"Yep, we'll find Marie for sure, right?" Luke tells Sora

Sora decides, "Right... Let us go already, then."

"Yeah, let's do it! Whoever she is, we're not letting her die like this," Kanji agrees.

"That's right! I'm burning up!" Teddie announces before growling.

Yosuke nods declaring that, "Right, let's do it We don't know what's she's bummed about but we'll save her!"

"Agreed," Luke comments and everyone else nods.

"Wait a sec! If I come and save Emmy-chan... That's like an arrow straight through the heart, right? What should I do? I'm not ready for this..." Teddie remarks blushing in his bear suit.

"You gotta be kidding me, Ted... Seriously... Did you had to say that?" Luke grumbles.

"Yes! Of course I did!" Teddie protests.

"Dude, I can't tell if you're being a creeper or not!" Yosuke comments.

Sora hits Teddie on the back of the head saying, "I can..."

The Investigation Team then promptly travel to the mountains where they enter the cabin that the TV from last night was in. They thankfully bring their weapons with them. The fox from the shrine follow Luke and Sora all the way apparently sensing it's curative leaves might be useful. The team are sitting in a circle in the cabin. Luke comments,"We're here and the fox somehow follow us the whole way... I'm going to have to say that I'm impressed."

"It is quite remarkable of the fox," Sora reflects patting the fox's ears making it yip happily and leans it's head on Sora's leg.

"We can get to that Hollow Forest by entering this TV," Yukiko gets the discussion back on the correct subject.

Kanji questions, "Let's hurry up and jumps in there, then! That place is gonna get closed off soon, right?"

"Yeah, that Margaret person said it was definitely going to happen. I think we're still okay for today but I can sense it getting further and further away..." Riku confirms.

"W-Wait... Does that mean we have no idea what'll happen tomorrow!" Chie worries.

Naoto reasons, "That is quite likely. It was a completely different place until very recently. Since there's no guarantee that we'll be able to enter it tomorrow, we must do something about it today."

Yosuke declares, "Right. It'll a bit tough but we've got to do this. C'mon, let's save Marie-chan today!"

"Agreed with 100%," Luke remarks whilst the others nod."

"Let's enter the TV," Sora commands in her role as leader.

"All right, let's brace ourselves!" Yosuke advises in his role as one of the top advisors to the leader. Sora seems to be the leader with Yosuke, Luke and Naoto as her advisors and second in commands. Chie and Kanji are the muscle. Yukiko's the heart and moral support while Teddie and Riku are the tech-support so to speak.

The Investigation obey Sora's order and go into the TV world to the Hollow Forest's entrance space where it appears to be flower petals falling down in the Sakura tree and bamboo tree covered area called Hollow Forest.

Chie mentions as she notices the Sakura blossom that are falling down from above and she mistakes them for snow, "Huh? It's snowing."

"Oh, you're right," Yukiko notes before pausing realizes that it's not snow, "Huh? This is..."

"This isn't snow it appears... These are flower petals from a Sakura Blossom trees," Sora reveals to them as she catches a petal in her hand and examines it.

Marie's voice is suddenly heard for nowhere saying, "Listen... To my voice... My shouting, bellowing voice... Here I am. Pouring my blood into my words. Yelling at the very edge of the world... I am the little mermaid... Unable to return, the little mermaid... Fated to foam, the little mermaid"

"Luke... This is one of Marie's poems that she wrote, isn't it?" Sora realizes.

"Yes... I remember this one," Luke confirms.

"So then... That was Marie-chan's voice?" Riku questions. Sora and Luke nod in response prompting Riku to comment, "She sounds so sad..."

The entire Investigation Team enter the Hollow Forest where Marie's voice can be hear reciting one of her poems, "Where am I, you ask? Don't ask stupid questions. I don't need a map. I throw away compass. My heart will show me the way. I walk by myself. Am I not lonely, you ask? Yeah, right! I scorn the company of my own shadow. Why don't you try and hold me down? I will die magnificently in front of you. No one can break my wings. I don't need anything. I just walk by myself."

Riku exclaims, "That was Marie-chan's voice... Hey! No way! Sora-senpai, Luke-senpai, everyone look! All your items are gone!"

"Hm... Wait... Huh? What!" Is the collective response.

"Riku-kun... What do you mean?" Sora questions as she looks for her pistols but doesn't find them which distresses her a bit.

"Marie-chan just said, 'I don't need anything. I just walk by myself...' It appears that... This place is being affected by Marie-chan's denial," Riku explains the situation.

"Well... That's just great," Luke sarcastically remarks.

"Senpai, be careful... This place is definitely strange," Riku strongly advises before then admitting that, "I can't put my finger on it but I've been having a bad feeling ever since we got here..."

"Damn it! Why is most our stuff gone!" Kanji shouts.

"At least we kept our clothes," Teddie mention trying to stay positive.

Yosuke comments, "This is still bad..."

Yukiko frets about the situation, "I'm worried about our healing items being possibly gone. That could be a serious problem."

"It will be a serious be a serious problem, more likely," Naoto points out.

"What do we do?" Chie worries.

"Our stuff... Our items... They're not really gone are they?" Luke wonders.

"Let's check our inventories," Sora decides.

After everyone checks and examines their item inventories, they all report they have nothing in them. Luke complains, "Our money is gone... We better get our money back."

"We'll get our money back stop whining," Sora scolds him before commanding her team to move forward across the rocky path that appears to float on water.

The team eventually cut a rope to gain access to the next area which causes Shadows to appear and attack them. The Shadows are quickly dispatched and Riku notes that every time they cut a rope with Magatame bead on it that Shadows will attack. However Riku also informs them that for some reason this Hollow Forest depletes their spirit energy quicker and for some reason they all magically got strange weapons out of nowhere. They are all thankful for the weapons but are worried about where they came from.

This particular dungeon is going to a tough one. They are going to rely heavily on Riku's Persona's ability to up their spirit energies and the strange items they find in the many chests in the area. The Investigation Team struggle to fight their way through the dungeon as the battles are going on far longer than usual due to them not being able to use their Personas as often and having to focus more on physical attacks.

Marie voice that can be heard from nowhere reciting poems as the team move forward the dungeon trying to avoid as many unnecessary battles with Shadows as possible. Also the group travel further they notice that some of the junk that litters the sides of the path in some places are things like the Junes sign and other things from the shopping district.

The Investigation Team travel through each level that is named memories of ... Meaning each floor represented some kind of type of memory. For example, the group eventually at a level called memories of anger where Marie's voice cries out another poem, "Release yourself! From desire! From impulse! Release yourself! Your heart's voice! Your internal scream! In exchange for a lost voice! Grab hold of proof of your life! And with that proof in your heart, come with me..."

The team move forward along the straight path but pauses when they see a figure ahead of them. Chie exclaims, "Look... There's somebody over there!"

"Let's get a closer then," Sora decides as she rushes forward with the rest of the team following close behind.

They stop when they are close enough to talk to figure they saw which a white cloak figure who has their back turned away from the group.

_That's either a white mage from a RPG game or... It's Marie!_ Luke silently realizes with intense relief as the figure turns her head slightly to look at the group.

Sora also notices who the figure is in her mind,_ Marie... We finally found you... Thank god._

"Who's there?" Marie questions.

"That voice... Marie-chan?" Yosuke recognizes who the white cloaked figure is, as well.

"Marie... We've been looking for you... We were so worried," Sora tells Marie.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about everything... I'm glad you're okay," Luke adds saying to Marie.

"What's with that getup? Something wrong?" Yosuke wonders about Marie,

The team attempt to move closer to Marie but she orders them, "Stay back!"

"Let's go home, Marie... Please," Sora softly requests.

Luke pleads, "Please, Marie... I promise never, ever to read your poems again. And if I do read one of them then you have permission to blind my left eye... Just... Just come home."

Marie remains silent so Yukiko tell her, "That's right, Marie-chan. We're all here to take you back home. Come on, let's go, okay?"

Marie turns around completely revealing that her left eye is now green-blue in colour much to the team's very apparent shock and that she's still wearing her red choker with a golden lock on it.

_Did you become blind in one eye too, Marie?_ Luke wonders in his head.

"I have no home. You don't get it," Marie informs them.

"Dude... That eye," Kanji mutters feeling taken off guard.

Sora recognizes with shock, "Marie... You eye looks like Amenosagiri-no-Kami's..."

Marie looks downward questioning, "I can't believe it... Why'd you all come? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Luke asks Marie.

"Marie-chan, listen. We don't know what memories have come back to you or how bad they are but nothing good's gonna happen if you lock yourself away in here!" Chie lets Marie know.

Yukiko admits that, "We know we're being meddlesome but we want to help you!"

Marie shakes her head saying, "Meddlesome... That's one word for it. You thought I was in danger, didn't you? That I might get killed by the Shadows."

"Yes... We worried about you getting hurt by the Shadows," Sora confirms.

"It'd be better that way. This is a grave... My grave. I'm going to die here," Marie decides.

"Don't say that!" Luke shouts at her his gaze stern and fierce with worry.

"Marie... Don't be ridiculous! I know what it's like to want that... I've even tried to kill myself once but... But it's wrong to throw away your own life like that! S... Sui... Suicide is never option! And we're here to stop you from throwing away your life like friends did for me! We won't let you kill yourself!" Sora yells at to Marie fury, worry and raw emotion clearly evident in her voice her body body trembling a little.

"Yeah, Senpai's right. We won't let that happen to you!" Riku agrees with Sora's words.

"Shut up! The both of you! You don't know anything!" Marie snaps furiously.

"Emmy-chan," Teddie mutters with concern.

Sora looks down at her feet and tries desperately not to cry telling herself, _it's not about me. It's about Marie... I can't cry... I must not cry... My pains were nothing in comparison to what Marie feels she's going through._

Luke glances at Sora after taking his eyes off Marie briefly "Sis... It's not your fault."

"Emmy, Marie... Neither of those is my name!" Marie yells out before revealing that, "I... I remember... I remember everything. My real name is, 'Kusumi-no-Okami.'"

"_Kusumi-no-Okami... Female form of the deity, Kumano-kusubi-no-Mikoto meaning 'Wondrous-Working Kumano Deity...' One of the five deities born children of Amaterasu, who came into being when Susano-O asked for the myriad maga-tama beads during their contest_," Sora suddenly mentions her eyes going glassy for moment before she then blinks and shakes her head feeling confused by her psychic power's virtual lack of an half-useful sense of time.

Marie confirms with a downcast nod on her part, "Yes... That's correct. You're powers never work when they actually can truly change the future significantly, can't they? You control reality but not fate, destiny nor the truth..."

"That is true... I'm sorry," Sora apologizes.

Marie remain silent for a moment prior to asking, "You guys fought Kunino-sagiri and Ameno-sagiri, right?"

"Yes... They were Ameno-sagïri-nö-Kamï, "_Heavenly Mist Deity_" and his spouse Kunino-sagïri-nö-Kamï, the _'Earthly Mist Deity...'_ We fought actual gods... Are you saying that you are a... A deity like them? " Sora realizes.

_Marie's not human... I didn't exactly expect this but overly I'm not surprised. I wouldn't even be surprised if Sora and I turned out to be gods in a past life at this point... Not that is very likely to happen, though, _Luke silently comments.

"Correct, I'm the same as them. I'm your enemy one of the ones who covered your town with fog," Marie verifies.

"Marie-chan... Is our, enemy? No! No way!" Chie exclaims with disbelief.

"You serious? Kunino-sagiri and Ameno-sagiri were those... They were gods... Hell, that's horribly messed up," Yosuke realizes.

"The fog gods tale is not yet complete... When is this thing ending, again?" Luke sighs and complains feeling exhausted by having to go through this emotional turmoil again and again.

"I remember them, too! They're those guys that came out from Adachy-bady and that Namatame guy!" Teddie announces about Kuninio-sagiri and Ameno-sagiri.

"Marie... That's what you remember?" Kanji questions her.

"That's right. Sneaking into the human world... Sensing the will of man... My role was to inform the Sagiri what the, 'wish of the people,' was. That's why I'm the only one of them that looks human... Even without my memory, my body fulfilled my role," Marie reveals.

"What do you mean?" Luke questions with utter disbelief.

"In your words, I'm a spy," Marie simplifies.

Sora whispers feeling instantaneously bad for her, "Marie..."

"You were spying without knowing it," Riku sadly notes about his friend Marie.

"That's so cruel," Yukiko reflects.

"Do you understand now? Plus... I'll tell you something good. If I don't die, then your world will disappear. So... Don't come chasing me," Marie tells them.

Luke's eyes flash briefly before he reaches her Yukiko's hand the moment she reaches for his to remind themselves they are both still there and that they're safe for now.

Luke determines that, "That must be some kind of loophole, right?"

"Right... Marie... We can't not chase you! We can't let you die! You're our friend!" Sora shouts at Marie but Marie just turns and disappears into thin air.

"Marie? Did you have to do that?" Luke questions as he and the other members of the team rush forward to the spot Marie was once standing in.

"Marie-chan!" Yukiko cries out with distress.

"Our world will... Disappear?" Kanji ponders aloud.

"What does she mean by that? We know she's one of those mo... I mean deities, like the ones that came from within Adachi-san and Namatame. She may have a valid reason for shutting herself in this area," Naoto concludes.

Chie reminds Naoto about their friend Marie, "Now's not the time for deduction! She IS trying to kill herself! We can't leave her like this!"

"We can't let Marie kill herself... We can't do nothing," Luke agrees.

"We're rescuing Marie, at any rate... So let's hurry," Sora determines.

"Yes. Either way, we cannot leave her be... Let us hurry," Naoto agrees.

Riku decides with determination, "Does she really want us to not come after her that much? Is that what she really thinks? But we've come this far. We're not going to let her have her way here, Right, leader?"

"Of course," Sora confirms moving forward to the rope that leads to the next area.

"Are you ready? When you cut this rope, you'll be attacked by Shadows!" Riku inquires.

"I'm certain... Let us continue," Sora nods before cutting the rope.

There's a brief battle with a Shadow then continue on fighting more and more Shadows. While also trying to avoid using their Personas unless they can't avoid so they can conserve their spirit energies. At the next level, named memories of loneliness, Marie voice speaks, "I am the queen. This world belongs to me. I don't need anyone else. My world is already complete. I am the queen. This false world belongs to me. The lonely queen... No one knows the real me. Don't take away my cape. Because underneath, I am nothing. Don't chase after me. Please..."

"I've never read this poem before... What Marie just said... That was a new one," Luke realizes with increasing dread.

"That can't be good news," Sora grimaces.

"Marie-chan said that she needs to die or our world'll disappear, huh?" Riku recalls before saying, "Sora-senpai... What would you d... Sorry... I shouldn't ask you that at a time like this... This isn't the time for this kind of thinking! Marie-chan is trying to die; we can't leave her like that! Right, Senpai? Let's go!"

Sora and the team all agree before traveling further into the Hollow Forest. Eventually past the level called memories of invitation and the to the next one, known as the memories of meeting, where a sphere shaped building surrounded by giant statures is revealed by Riku as the place Marie is.

They promptly proceed into the building where Chie exclaims, "There she is... Marie-chan!"

Marie who was lying on the ground stands up and faces them, "Why... Why do you come? Why? I told you I'm your enemy... That you don't need to bother with me. Why did you come this far?"

Luke reminds her, "You teleported away in the middle of the conversation... We weren't finishing talking with you, Marie."

"Really? But why come for me?" Marie puzzles as she stand in front of a stone altar.

Sora nods and enlightens Marie, "We come this far to save you."

Marie blinks before her eyes dart downward, "Sora... Thank you. All of you, thank you but it won't do you any good. I'm tired. I... I just want to end it all."

Kanji furiously argues with her, "Shut up! You know what that means! You think we're gonna lie down and let you do that!"

"Marie-san, please listen. Even if you are one of those creatures, that's still no reason for you to end your own life. The two Sagiri have been defeated. That means you're..." Naoto points out.

Marie cuts her off, "'Free?' Is that what you think? That's not true... I'm not like you.I don't have freedom."

"What do mean?" Sora questions.

"I told you already. If I don't die, then your world will disappear... Our role was more than to simply find out the wishes of man. Our true role... Is to control the fog and bring that wish to fruition," Marie explains.

"'Control the fog?'" Riku echoes with puzzlement.

"Don't you think it's strange that the fog never went away? That it lasted for months? The Sagiri created the fog and I absorbed it. The fog that changes people to Shadows," Marie enlightens the Investigation Team.

Luke tell her, "I've been wondering how that happened all of a sudden... Thanks, Marie."

"W-wait! Then... The reason the fog cleared was..." Yosuke begins.

"You... Marie," Luke finishes for him looking at and referring to Marie.

"That's right. When Ameno-sagiri was defeated, the fog covering your town was no longer needed. Then I heard I a voice and all the fog flowed into me," Marie confirms their suspicions.

"Oh my," Sora comment as she can hazard a guess that such an experience must have been a disturbing one for Marie.

Marie explains that, "The fog isn't gone. Even now, it's raging inside me..."

"No way... So the fog isn't gone after all that! It's just in you now?" Chie exclaims.

"When my mind is completely overpowered by the fog, I will disappear, taking the fog and the Hollow Forest with me. I am... 'A being destined for nonexistence.' That's the memory that came back to me," Marie enlightens.

_That's so sad and awfully unfair_, Sora thinks to herself about Marie's situation.

_She didn't leave because something I did, that's a relief but I wish that Marie left because me instead of the real reason... The real reason Marie left doesn't have such a simple solution,_ Luke reflects closing his eyes briefly and rubbing them as this whole experience is a lot to take in one day.

"The world will be saved," Marie continues.

"I wish I could fix this so no one dies," Luke mutters under his breath.

Sora takes a deep breath prior to promising Marie, "We won't let you do that. "

Luke agrees with Sora, "Yeah... We'll find a way to save you, Marie and the world. Where there's a will there's a way."

"Yes! Even if that is her real reason for hiding herself in the Hollow Forest... I cannot agree with the conclusion she is drawing!" Naoto declares.

"Hell no! She's saying that we can only have world peace in exchange for her life? Screw that!" Kanji yells in relation to Marie's decision to sacrifice herself.

Marie snaps furious at the group's reactions, "That's why... That's why I left! Because there's no point in seeing you... We'll just hurt each other! It's okay. It's all okay. I've already made enough memories of my own... Fun... Happy... Memories..."

"Marie, can't just..." Luke attempts to argue.

"If you're not going to leave now, then I'll have to make you leave by force," Marie interrupts Luke.

"Marie, calm down! Please! Marie! We don't want to fight you!" Sora begs.

"Please, just understand," Marie ignores her before raising into the air.

"Bloody hell," Luke grumbles.

"Damn it! Why did it end up like this! What're we gonna do, partner?" Yosuke asks Sora.

"I don't like the idea of fighting Marie but... But we got to stop her," Sora replies.

"Oh-okay! We're saving her! If we give up here, then why the hell did we even bother coming all this way?" Chie shouts.

"Yeah! We're not going to let anyone else suffer from that fog! We have to do it!" Yukiko announces.

"Exactly, let's do it... Sora's your call, though," Luke nods in agreement.

"Let's go!" Sora yells out after summoning her Persona Izanami's heavenly swamp spear and transforming it to katana form to wield.

Everyone cheers in agreement and rush forward with the conviction of wanting to save their friend Marie no matter what in their hearts. Luke decides to raise the volume of his music on his headphones.

Marie looks horrified and shouts, "I don't want you to suffer anymore... Why don't you understand!"

"Marie..." Sora whispers looking down.

"Sora-senpai, we can't lose here. The peace we've earned shouldn't come at the cost of anyone's life. We cleared the world of the fog and now we're getting rid of it for good!" Riku determines.

"We're not gonna get through to her like this. Sorry, we're gonna have to whoop her ass first!" Kanji realizes.

"Here goes... This is for your own good!" Marie summons a circle of crackling energy as announces to them all. Marie then rains down an attack called Hot Lightning upon them.

Marie's eyes are sad as several of the Investigation Team members are struck and are knocked to the ground. The team members then launch forward to attack Marie, the person they consider a friend. Marie shouts at them to leave her alone and to abandon her but they refuses to leave her much to her distress. Marie loses her will to fight them.

Kanji shouts, "Huh, how's that, ya punk! Now are ya gonna listen to us?"

"Why are you calling Marie a punk, Tatsumi-kun?" Luke puzzles.

"Luke not now..." Sora requests.

"Why... Why! It doesn't matter what happens to me... You're stupid... Hurting yourselves like that. If my death keeps you from being happy, what am I dying for!" Marie questions.

"Don't say you're going to die! Don't worry. It'll be kay. I used to be just a Shadow, too but even I could change... Emmy-chan, you have to believe!" Teddie reveals to Marie.

"He's right... Teddie speaks the truth," Luke adds with utter conviction.

"..." Marie remains silent.

"Marie... Please, believe in us," Sora glances at Marie and tells her with a hand on her heart and her bright blue eyes burning with determination to save her friend.

"What good comes of belief? You save me and your world is going to disappear! Is that what you want? That's what it means when you tell me you want me to live!" Marie ardently questions the Investigation Team prior to her reflecting that, "I look so stupid... Afraid of living off borrowed life, afraid to disappear... Thinking that maybe I could remember something and then I'd have a like worth living! It's funny... I remember now. I already have a role and it's to disappear! I shouldn't have ever remembered... It would've been better if I'd never remembered!"

Riku utters with worry, "Marie-chan..."

"Ugh!" Marie suddenly cries with immense as a strange force hits her.

"Marie!" Sora and Luke shout as Marie bends over in obvious pain with white smoky aura growing slowly around her.

"What's wrong!" Kanji demands with panic rising.

Marie's voice turns monotoned and robotic in nature, "That's right... There is no need for the truth. Ignorance is bliss... There will be no pain if you never try to find out..."

"Something's clearly wrong here," Luke mentions.

Sora remarks with surprise, "It's like she's been possessed."

"That voice... That's not Marie-chan!" Yukiko recognizes.

"Is that what she meant by, 'her mind being overpowered?'" Yosuke ponders briefly half to himself prior shouting at Marie, "Hey! Snap out it!"

Marie's voice briefly turns back to normal as she regains control in response to Yosuke and the other trying to move closer to her. Marie desperately requests of them, "Don't come near me! Go home! Please, just go home!"

"Not happening," Luke answers her as he crosses his arms.

"All you losers... You just don't know when to quit. I never should've met any of you! Especially you, Sora. I hate Luke but he grows on a girl... He can't help being annoying that's why as a boyfriend he doesn't last long for most girls. He's like a friend with benefits but you, Sora... I hate you!" Marie mutters as she holds herself tightly in obvious agony.

"Marie hates Sora most? You would think that would be a relief for me but somehow it's not... Sorry, sis," Luke grimaces in response.

"Friends with benefits?" Naoto questions.

"Marie was part of Luke's harem... Look's like she's quit though. Hmm... Luke's all mine now... I should be happy but I'm not... I don't want Marie to die," Yukiko explains.

"You people amazed me," Naoto mutters shaking her head.

"Do you really hate Sora most? Because I'm the annoying one... Sora is the nice one and kind giving one... It doesn't make sense to hate her," Luke questions Marie

"I hate all of you! Sora, I hate you, especially! I won't repeat myself, again!" Marie snaps.

"Hate me all you want," Sora encourages her.

Luke nods, "Ditto."

"Yeah, what they said. You really aren't true to yourself, are you? You need to work on your acting skills," Riku calls out to Marie.

"Stop lying to me!" Marie yells out shaking her head.

"It's not a lie," Yukiko informs.

"Everything in this world is the product of someone's mind. This place is yours. This tomb and the flowers all over it... Your resolve to die is what created this scenery. However... On the way here, we saw things that don't fit a grave. Junes and Souzai Daigaku sighs, the bench on the hill, the electric poles, mirrors, school desks... It's all from the town.. The home of the people you say you hate so much," Naoto elaborates for Marie much to the later's shock.

"..." Marie cannot speak a word in response.

"What, you want us to bury you with all that stuff? If you like 'em that much, why don't you come see for yourself, huh?" Kanji points out.

Marie pants before saying, "I can't. I have to die..."

Luke shakes his head saying, "Nope, that's not going to happen."

"There's another way, I'm certain. Trust me," Sora begs Marie.

"Another... Way?" Marie questions glancing up.

"Yeah, she's right. You don't have to go away forever. The only thing that needs to go is your fog," Yosuke confirms.

"Is there a way to do that?" Luke wonders aloud.

Sora adds, "Marie, can you think of anything?"

"It's impossible... There's no way... If we waste any more time,the fog will take me over and be set free... If that happens, I won't be able to take my own life. I'll become a monster," Marie argues.

"We'll deal with whatever you turn into... Simple," Luke determines.

"Huh... What? But I'll turn into a monster, don't you understand!" Marie questions.

"And if we defeat that? Then what?" Sora points out sensing that when Luke said, 'deal,' he implied that he meant they'll beat the absolute brains out of the monster.

"Luke? Sora? Wait! Are you two saying we should wait for Marie-chan to be controlled by the fog and then defeat her?" Riku questions his eyes going wide.

Luke nods whilst Sora answers that, "That's we implied. Yes, it shouldn't be too difficult."

"Senpai, wait! I mean... It's still her body, right? If we fight the monster!" Riku cries out in protest with the plan.

"Yeah! Er... So, what'll happen?" Kanji wonders.

"She may be injured however remember when we fought Adachi? Adachi-san was alive at the end, wasn't he? Namatame still alive as well and we fought him after he got affected by the fog gods... Why should Marie be any different?" Luke counters.

"That's a good point," Chie admits.

"Marie... Do you think you'll be okay if we fight you after the fog takes over your body like what Luke suggests? That'll be not as directly affected by our attacks. I mean Personas attack the souls or spiritual selfs of things not the things themselves... We should be able to defeat the fog and save you, as well," Sora theorizes.

"I... I don't know," Marie admits before adding, "But... Maybe right now... Y-you might be able too. I'll put my mind to sleep before the fog overpowers it. Of course, the fog will then take over my body but my mind will still be safe, beneath it."

"Better than my guess work... You're plan appears to be fairly sound," Luke comments.

"Thank you... I think," Marie mutters.

"What about the other details and external factors that might impact the plan? What influence may they or they may not pose on what your suggesting?" Sora inquires.

"The rest comes down to luck, I guess," Marie shrugs prior to adding, "Which will give out first: the fog or my life?"

"I betting on fog losing," Luke decides.

"Ashida-san, it's a bit overconfident to just assume that result," Naoto worries.

"Meh, all I know that it's a decent chance of saving my friend," Luke shrugs it off.

"Still... That's one hell of a gamble... What're we gonna do?" Yosuke asks wincing slightly.

"I'd rather not have to do that but if there's no other way, then we'll just have faith that it'll work," Yukiko decides.

"Yeah, it's gotta be better than just sitting here and watching her die!" Kanji agrees.

Chie nods with determination, "She's not gonna die! We won't let her! This is our friend's life on the line. We can't fail now!"

"We've haven't lost yet... There's no reason that we would do so now," Luke determines.

"Agreed," Everyone else chimes as they ready themselves for battle.

Marie hangs her head and speaks, "Friends..."

"We WILL save you," Sora assures her.

"Sora... Luke... Everyone... Okay. I trust in you all. Even if I do die, it would be a better way than letting the current situation continue," Marie makes a choice however she adds, "But please, don't any of you die."

"We won't die," Luke assures her but then their is a sudden change in the atmosphere.

Yosuke realizes that the fog is coming and warns, "It's coming..."

"Get ready, everybody!" Sora adds as she causes her heavenly swamp katana to her hands as she readies her battle stance.

"We got this," Luke announces as he brings his Wakizashi that possesses a green grip and black grip and multi-coloured music note patterned scabbard.

The fog takes control of Marie's body trans-morphing it into a black and white skeletal yet female bug like creature with eyes like blood falling upside down and freezing into place. Upon the creature's shoulders is a long royal seeming red cape. Also a giant eye reminiscent of Ameno-sagiri appears behind the thing Marie turned into.

Teddie questions with a little bit of doubt, "W-will this really work?"

"Don't worry... Of course it will work," Luke reassures him.

"Emmy-chan won't die if we fight her?" Teddie also questions.

"Marie-chan believed in us... We have to believe in her!" Chie answers.

"Let's do this," Sora determines leaping into battle with everyone agreeing with her.

The creature Marie turned into, it's name Kusumi-no-Okami asks them, "What good is it to learn the truth? You want me to throw away my worthless self-satisfaction in excahne for eternal suffering and despair!"

"Not exactly... We were thinking more along the lines of heading to Junes for lunch or something," Luke counters.

'I don't need it... I don't need any of it! What's wrong with turning a blind eye to suffering? I don't a truth full of pain! I want a peaceful lie!" Kusumi-no-Okami claims with her hands over her face.

"Would you accept a peaceful truth?" Luke wonders as he throws his weapon up into the air and then catches it.

"Shut up! I'm ignoring you! I don't need any of this!" Kusumi-no-Okami proclaims.

"What is this feeling... It's like she's not even seeing us! Suffering, denial and rejection. She's denying everything! Be careful, Senpai! Normal tactics may not work!" Riku announces after a brief scan of Kusumi-no-Okami.

"Understood... I'll keep that mind," Sora nods.

"Marie-chan... We'll save you!" Yosuke declares.

Teddie frowns and speaks sounding as if he's on the verge of tears, "Emmy-chan... It must've been hard for you but it's okay now! We're here!"

"Ugh... Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!" Kusumi-no-Okami cries out.

"Kyūbi-no-Kitsune! SP boost!" Riku commands his male nine-tailed fox spirit Persona.

"I've had enough! Run Amok..." Kusumi-no-Okami slams down her fists several times knocking some of the group to the ground but she stops as Marie's ego struggles to control it in order to stop it from hurting her friends.

"Debilitate," Sora orders one of her Personas to lower the stats of her enemy.

"Youthful Wind," Yosuke announces as he unleashes a healing wave upon the main battle party members of team.

"Teddie use that new ability of yours!" Sora commands after a sharp intake of breath.

"Kamui Miracle," Teddie performs his move that luckily causes all health and spiritual energy of the team to fully recovered which is very much needed after the last fight.

Luke questions, "That was lucky... It actually work. Sora, why did you order Ted do use such a risky attack?"

"Let's just say... I had a feeling that it would work," Sora answers before Luke moves and strikes Kusumi-no-Okami with an attack from his initial Persona Yan.

"Ugh... She block me," Luke mutters as he senses this battle is going to another one of those long ones.

Some time later... After figuring out that the items they found in the chest can remove Kusumi-no-Okami's repel status on skills the entire Investigation Team find the battle progressing much quicker than expected. Kusumi-no-Okami calls out to them at one point proclaiming, "Why don't you get it... The truth doesn't help anything! You're all hypocrites! Peace and tranquility lie in the fog!"

"Marie," Sora whispers with concern.

"Sora-senpai, don't listen to her! That's not the real Marie-chan talking!" Riku reminds her.

"I know... I'm still worried about Marie, though," Sora responds prior to unleashing a devastating attack on Kusumi-no-Okami.

Everyone other member of the team then launch their strike and de-buffs upon Kusumi-no-Okami causing the creatures body to start breaking. This prompts Riku to encourage, "It's working... You can do it, Senpai! Don't let your guard down! She'll get you if you do!"

"Don't worry... This will be over shortly," Sora determines as she removes the enemy's darkness repelling gift before turning to Luke, "Would you like the final honours, bro?"

"Why, of course I would... Thanks, sis... Let's end this, Yan. Judge of Yomi... Cast your final judgement upon thy enemy," Luke orders his Persona Yan to cast a deadly darkness skill on Kusumi-no-Okami that causes the enemy slump over seeming to be defeated.

"I think it's over," Sora mentions with relief as Luke covers and shuts his eyes.

"Did we do it?" Yosuke wonders aloud.

"Uh... Ugh... Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!" Marie voice screams from within Kusumi-no-Okami defeated body before a bright light erupts from within her.

"Already shut and covered my eyes," Luke comments as the blinding light explodes to reveal sparkling lights.

"Marie!" Sora exclaims as she spots Marie back in her usual clothes floating in the air.

"Oh, she's back," Luke notes opening as he and Sora run forward.

The others follow suit when Marie suddenly stops floating and falls towards the ground.

"Gotcha," Luke smirks as he catches Marie.

"Thank goodness," Sora expresses as she hugs both Marie and Luke.

"Here, Sora... Hang onto Marie... I accidentally open my eyes at one point and it kinda stings so I'm going to blink a lot or something until we can get out of here and get some eye drops," Luke tells Sora.

"Okay... Sorry about your eyes," Sora apologizes as she takes Marie into her arms.

Luke stands up and lends against the platform Marie was standing on before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "It's nothing... I only use one of my eyes."

Sora smiles prior to looking down at Marie and moving a strand of hair off Marie's exhausted face as Marie lays in Sora's arms.

"Marie-chan!" Chie calls out as she bends down beside Sora and Marie.

"Marir-chan!" Yukiko gazes at Marie with concern is about to follow Chie's example when she notices Luke rubbing his eyes wincing slightly. Yukiko opts to attend to Luke for the moment, moves to his side and takes his hands in hers scolding him, "Don't rub your eyes, Luke. You'll make it worse. We'll get you some of your eye drops when we get okay... Until then don't let go of my hand, okay?"

"Alright... But attend to Marie... Is she okay?" Luke responds closing his eyes to soothe them from the burning sensation his photophobia tendencies caused him to have.

'Wa-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah!" Teddie cries out worried.

"H-how is she, Sora-senpai! She okay?" Kanji asks Sora Narukami.

"She isn't moving," Sora realizes with growing horror.

"Wait... What! No!" Luke shouts staggering slightly before sliding down to a sitting position.

"No way... This can't be real," Yosuke says shaking his head with disbelief. Kanji pales and turns away tears threatening to spill. Naoto Shirogane watches silently with sadness evident on her face and expression.

"I... I couldn't do anything to save a life again," Luke notes with a hollow voice as if he's not really there and that's his thinking of Jake the boy who committed suicide after the red eyed boy, Luke, 'saved,' him from a mass murder. Luke let's go of Yukiko hands, brings his knees to his chest and buries his head in them as he blankly stares not really seeing anything. Yukiko holds Luke closes to herself to comfort both him and herself.

"No... This can't be! We..." Riku grumbles cutting himself off with a sob. Chie starts to cry but Yosuke puts his hand on her back to support as he stares down at the ground feeling absolutely broken.

"Emmy-chan?" Teddie whispers ruefully as he gazes down at her.

"Marie... I couldn't save you... I have all this power yet I can't even save one of my best friends," Sora sobs tears running her cheeks as she lowers Marie's body to the ground but supports the head in her hands and knees.

Teddie steps over to Marie's body begging, "Come on... You're such a sleepy-head. It's time to wake up, okay? Emmy-chan!"

Marie remains silent and motionless much to everyone's distress.

"Emmy-chan... No! This isn't happening! What did we do wrong? Emmy-chan, wake up! Don't die!" Teddie wails hugging Marie.

"I couldn't save anyone... I didn't save anyone," Luke mentions his tone empty and lifeless.

"Marie... Please... Please, come back to us... Wake up," Sora begs feeling helpless.

"G..." Marie grunts much to the shock and awe of everyone present.

"Huh..." Luke looks up snapping out of his thoughts of the past.

"Ge... Get offa me!" Marie snaps angrily at Teddie before pushing him. Teddie bounce back to his feet and smiles.

"Thank you... Thank you, Marie... Thank you," Sora tells her as she catches Marie off guard as Sora hugs the just awaken from the brink of death girl.

"Sora... Hm... No prob?" Marie responds blushing slightly as she hugs Sora back for a few seconds after a brief second of hesitation.

"Marie-chan!" Chie exclaims.

"Thank goodness! She's alive!" Yukiko calls out with relief.

Everyone is very happy that Marie's alive and they all smile. Luke half-smiles and face palms himself, "Of course, she's alive... How stupid am I to have not seen this coming?"

"Oh... I.. That's right..." Marie recalls the situation and looks up at Sora with her two steel gray eyes.

"Yeah, you sleep too much... I almost went catatonic thanks to you," Luke complains before wincing slightly as he remembers the burning pain in his eyes. Luke Ashida almost wishes be particularly catatonic again as he closes his red eyes.

"Welcome back, Marie... Just Ignore Luke," Sora suggests.

"I know... It's pretty much status quo in this universe," Marie nods with a slight grin.

Sora confesses with a smile, "But you know... Luke's right, though... You do sleep too much. You had me so worry, girl."

"Everyone gets to sleep in once in a while, right? Sora... Thank you we needed an ice-breaker," Marie responds with a smile and hugs Sora tightly without any indication of letting go anytime soon.

"Um... Marie?" Sora mutter feeling a little awkward.

"Sora... I'm so glad to see you," Marie admits as she holds Sora even closer to herself.

Everyone waits for Marie to let go but after five minutes Marie is still hugging Sora.

Luke thinks to himself as he grimaces, Okay... She's hugged her for way much more time than necessary... Is she ever going to let go? It's like Marie's obsessed with Sora now... I hope this doesn't end badly...

Riku coughs before asking Marie, "You think that's long enough for a _moving_ hug? You've been hugging my girlfriend for like over 5 minutes, already... Shouldn't you let go now?"

"Nope," Marie replies shaking her head.

"Uh-huh... Why, if I may ask?" Sora inquires feeling extremely awkward by Marie's sudden attachment to her.

Marie answer with grin, "I'm tired of moving! Enough with getting up! Good thing there's someone even I can hug!"

"Hey!" Riku grumbles feeling for some strange reason jealous.

"Sora's all mine now!" Marie announces.

"No she's not!" Riku argues.

_Why is Marie so possessive of Sora now? OH... Wait... That idea might it... It would explain why she wasn't bothered when I said I can't be in love with her... She did she she couldn't love boys like me... Or am I just speculating?_ Luke soundlessly ponders as Riku and Marie argue with each other about Sora who is pale and feeling a tad overwhelmed.

"Here we go again. Why is it all our friends are like this?" Chie wonders after sighing.

"You know, there aren't a lot of people who can really mess with Riku-kun," Yukiko points out as she moves with Luke towards the rest of the group members.

"True... He only react like this when he's jeal..." Teddie starts to mention but is cut off by a loud and thundering sound. The world shakes around them. Marie lets go of Sora and they all jump to their feet. Teddie questions, "Did you feel the earth move or was that just me watching these two?"

"Oh... So Yuri's your thing?" Luke questions the bear.

"Uh-huh!" Teddie nods as Sora blinks in confusion.

"This isn't the time for stupid comments! What's going on?" Chie interrupts the conversation before it can continue.

As the world shakes around them, Yosuke exclaims, "Don't tell me! Is this like in the movies where once the bad guy's defeated, his evil fortress self-destructs?"

"Oh, geez... No it's not... The whole place collapsing now is just one big coincidence. The two things couldn't possibly be related," Luke remarks with heavy sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, I forget to mention... I don't need to be in this place to die anymore, so it's going to disappear," Marie apologizes.

"Why the hell didn't you say that sooner? It's gonna take us with it!" Yosuke complains.

"And you wasted all that time hugging Sora-senpai?" Riku questions Marie who just sheepishly grins and shrugs. Riku face palms while Sora sighs.

"We are probably going be perfectly fin..." Luke starts to reassure them but Teddie starts running around panicking.

"We're gonna die! We're all gonna die!" Teddie panics.

"Calm down, run forward... No not that way, you moron. The other way... No... Oh, bloody hell... Ted. I'm coming to point you the right way," Luke decides before running to Teddie and directing the bear to the enter.

"Just get to the exit! Hurry!" Naoto commands before everyone runs.

Back at the cabin in the mountains Luke is putting eye drops in while Kanji winces, "I forgot how tiny the TV here is..."

"I feel like this has happened before," Yosuke mention while cringing in slight pain.

"It has... Like many, many times... Oh, ow! I poke my right eye... I still have pain nerves there... Don't distract me with your antics, guy," Luke scolds.

"Hey!" Yosuke complains before him and Luke argue for a moment but Luke end the argument with his signature death stare.

"Guys... Seriously," Sora grimaces and sighs.

Marie stands next to Sora asking, "Are these really your friends? I know Luke's strange and stuff but geez... They're all so weird, too."

"It's your fault to begin with!" Kanji moves to his feet and snaps at Marie.

"Don't snap at her!" Sora scolds at same instant the TV screen explodes.

"The TV!" Yukiko exclaims.

_Oops... Reality manipulation is dangerous... I shouldn't shouldn't have let my guard down like that,_ Sora grimaces with guilt before muttering, "I'm sorry..."

"Well... If anyone left anything, safe to say that they're not getting it back," Luke comments.

"That was never a television. The Hollow Forest has vanished. Because... There's no more reason for it to exist," Marie explains.

"But why did the TV screen shatter? I hope one of you are cleaning that up 'cause I'm certainly not," Luke remarks but no one pays any attention to him. Luke sighs but then realizes Sora looks guilty so it must of have been her fault.

"We did it! So? How does it feel to have your fate changed?" Chie asks Marie.

"Well... It feels weird. After all... I'm alive," Marie confesses.

_That was the point, _Luke silently thinks in his white-pink haired head.

Yosuke points out to Marie, "Ha-aha, well, yeah. That's why we went all the way there and everything."

"Um... Thank you for saving me and I'm sorry," Marie apologizes. Everyone looks at her prompting her to question, "What.. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You... You just said, 'sorry,' didn't you?" Kanji responds.

"She did. Very politely," Yukiko verifies.

"That's harder to do than getting Sensei Luke to laugh!" Teddie exclaims.

"Meh," Luke shrugs.

"Huh?" Marie puzzles.

"Uh... It's just that you never seemed like he type who would say that," Yosuke explains.

Marie blushes and deciding that, "Huh? You-you-you stupid-jerk! Fine, then! F-f-forget it! I take it back!"

"Oh, well," Chie sighs.

"Marie... Say sorry, please... You can't just take it back like that!" Sora scolds.

"Why? Why should I!" Marie argues.

"Because it's the right thing to do and it nice to hear you say sorry," Sora enlightens her.

Marie blushes before muttering, "F-f-fine... I'm sorry... Um... You... You happy... Now?"

"Extremely. Thanks, Marie," Sora smiles with a nod making most of the others laugh.

"Listen to me! What the hell... What is with you people? You risk yourselves to save me... You don't get anything out of it! I don't understand you!" Marie shouts suddenly.

"We didn't need anything out it," Sora points out to her.

"Really?" Marie questions looking up.

"Well, duh," Luke remarks making Marie frown at him thus he smirks making Marie sigh and shake her head at him.

"To be honest, we were hesitant at first. Marie, learning that you were from the, 'other side,' was kinda confusing but to not save you just because of that... That's not how we roll," Chie admits to Marie.

"If we blamed things on someone else and looked the other way, nothing would change. You were in trouble and we saved you. That's all that counts," Yosuke elaborates.

Marie glances downward as she tells them all, "I don't understand you at all..."

"If not knowing us bothers you, then you should start getting to know us. All of us want you to learn more about this world," Naoto wisely counters her.

"Yeah. Like Valentine's Day!" Riku adds cheerfully as he looks at Sora making the later blush as she kind of plans on getting Riku something.

This catches Marie's interest, "Valen... Tine?"

"Ah, so you don't know what that is, either. Huh," Riku notes.

"What is it, then?" Marie wonders.

"It's an awesome day when a girl gives chocolate to someone she holds dear," Sora explains to her.

"Hm?" Marie raises an eyebrow at this.

"Oh and Sora-senpai's already reversed herself to give me some," Riku hastily interacts as he eyes Marie suspiciously.

Marie glares back at Riku and counters, "Whatever. I can get around that. If Sora can't give me chocolate, then I'll just give her some."

"Why, you!" Riku grumbles before him and Marie launch into an argument.

"That was quick. Well, let 'em get to it," Yosuke comments as Marie and Sora argue over a certain blue eyed and iridescent white/gray/cream coloured hair teenaged girl.

Meanwhile Sora puzzles, "Wait... What's going on here? I don't get it."

"It's okay... It will one day become very clear," Luke assures her.

"Huh? I'm still confused," Sora blinks her bright blue eyes with obvious confusion.

"Speaking of clear stuff... Look! Hey, it's clear outside!" Chie changes the subject making Riku and Marie stop arguing as they and everyone else looks to the sunlight coming into the cabin through crack in the broaden up window.

"You're right. I need do all the laundry," Yukiko mentions.

"That's first thing that comes to your head... That's sweet... Oh, god. I am in love with Yukiko... I can't find her faults annoying," Luke realizes with a mixture of panic and happiness which makes Yukiko giggle slightly.

Yosuke stretches his arms as he suggests, "My back is killing me... Hey, how 'bout we get some grub?"

"Sounds good! On you, of course!" Chie agrees with a happy nod.

"Ah-ugh! Stop expecting me to buy you lunch all the time! Everyone else is here too! My wallet can't it!" Yosuke argues with her.

Chie grin mischievously and taunts Yosuke before she runs out of the cabin with Yosuke following after her. Teddie and everyone else soon follow as well. Luke, Marie and Sora are left alone in the cabin. Luke yawns and says, "Finally we beat the final boss... But to life as we know until the next real final boss decides to show up..."

"Luke, you know... I've quit the harem," Marie tells him.

"Uh-huh... Figure that out already... I guess neither of us actually knew what love was back then... Let's stay friends, though," Luke shrugs.

"Okay... No problem," Marie nods.

"Well... Then, see ya. I'll leave you two alone," Luke decides before strolling out of the cabin and closing the door behind himself.

Sora turns to Marie with concern asking, "Marie... You feeling alright?"

"Yeah... I'm okay," Marie assures her.

"Good," Sora breathes a sigh of relief.

"Let's go. Everyone's waiting," Marie decides.

Sora nods and follow Marie outside the cabin. The two of them walk behind the group who are a bit ahead of them because they are running while the Marie and Sora duo aren't. A dozen or so steps outside the cabin Marie pauses, "..."

"Are you still worried?" Sora inquires as she turns around to her friend Marie.

Marie nods and tells her, "Well... When I gave my body up to the fog. I thought I heard a voice. Um, what did it say? 'Humans don't want to know the truth. What they truly desire is a peaceful world filled with fog.' Something like that, anyway."

"Okay... That's nice to keep in mind. Thanks Marie," Sora responds but silently adds, _Ugh! Bloody hell Luke! You are right! There's alway another lingering question or boss... I mean enemy! Oh stuff it... I'm just going to live life for now. If I come across something bad I'll deal with it then. _Sora then takes a deep breath and asks, "Whose voice was that?"

"I don't know but it was familiar," Marie eyes dart towards the ground as she admits.

"Familiar... How so?" Sora wonders with curiosity eating at her.

"The same voice I heard when you defeated Ameno-sagiri and the fog flowed into me... Wait... Maybe not. I felt like it was my voice," Marie answers.

"Huh?" Sora questions.

"Maybe it's something I said long ago?" Marie guesses prior to shrugging, "Oh well. The fog is gone. I probably just misheard it."

"Either way, let's catch... Whoa!" Sora narrowly dodges two flying snowballs that were aimed at her. Sora jumps slightly before she whips around towards the direction of snowballs, "Who threw that!"

"Us... Yosuke and I," Luke answers with a smirk.

"Ha-aha-ha! Scared you, huh!" Yosuke chuckles.

"Yes..." Sora admits with a frown but then she shakes her head and smiles.

"The weather's nice, there's snow all over, what more do we need?" Yosuke reflects before remembering that, "Oh, yeah. You ever been in a snowball fight, Marie-chan?"

"Hmm..." Marie murmurs without actually answering.

Yosuke turns towards the others asking, "Hey, how are we gonna split the teams?"

Kanji, Naoto and Riku on side flee in one direction while Chie, Yukiko and Teddie flee in the direction as Sora and Marie chuck snowballs at Yosuke and Luke. Luke is behind Yosuke's back thus

"Neo, you got nothing on me," Luke remarks as he lends back almost casually dodging the snowballs _Matrix_ style before flipping over the snowballs and Yosuke. He land in front of a shock Yosuke and Luke side steps as two snow balls land on Yosuke's back.

"Hey!" Yosuke complains.

"What? I don't want to get snow throw at me," Luke points out.

"I'm supposed to throw snow at them... Isn't that right?" Marie asks Sora.

"Yes that's it, Marie! I'll teach you the best way to make snowballs," Sora announces.

"What's that?" Marie questions.

"Reality manipulation," Sora grins wickedly as she causing a small army of snowballs to rain down on Yosuke and Luke.

Marie suits Sora's lead the best she can while Yosuke yells out, "Whoa, what the... Hey!"

Luke narrowly dodges the onslaught.

"How was that?" Marie asks Sora.

"Perfect... But up it a notch," Sora suggests.

"Okay. I will bury them," Marie agrees.

Luke and Yosuke attempt to flee but Sora holds them in place using her powers of reality manipulation hold the two boys in place using her mind. Sora smirks, "This will be fun."

"You're sadist," Luke comments about Sora.

Marie glares at Yosuke prompting him to shout panicking a lot, "Hold on! You have the eyes of a predator!"

"The teams will be women versus men. Now begin!" Marie declares as everyone else rushes back and Sora lets Yosuke and Luke move again.

"You have to let us move when it's too late to run, didn't you? Geez," Luke complains.

"Yep!" Sora chirps cheerfully.

"Oh, come on!" Yosuke yells out as he is surrounded.

Luke waves at his friend and joins, Riku, Teddie, Kanji and Teddie, "See ya, Yosuke."

"Luke! Kanji, Riku, Teddie! What the hell, guys?" Yosuke exclaims.

"Marie, you go first," Sora encourages.

"Take this!" Marie pelts Yosuke with snowballs.

"Get him, Marie-chan!" Chie encourages her while Yukiko chuckles.

"Why do you only going after me! Luke came up with the idea!" Yosuke whines as he gets brutally attacked with snowballs.

Of course they ignore Yosuke and Luke is thankfully that people forgot to pay attention to him for once.

Later that day, after the snowball fight. The girls are at a steamy hot spring at the ski lodge wearing absolutely nothing, not even towels.

Chie chuckles before happily saying, "We kicked their asses! Those guys can't match our supreme snowball skills!"

"Well... I do feel a bit sorry for them," Yukiko sarcastically remark making Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, Sora laugh.

"Still. Today's hero's gotten be Marie-chan. You go, snowball queen!" Sora points out as she turns her head over her shoulder at Marie who is washing her hair.

"That's... That's the wrong gender... It's heroine not hero," Marie states in a matter-of-fact tone as she blushes pink. Marie then splashes water over herself making her skin sparkle.

"Whoa... Your skin is so pretty," Chie compliments Marie.

"Your complexation is amazing," Yukiko remarks looking at Marie.

"Then, me and Sora match," Marie bluntly states.

"Huh?" Sora puzzles.

"Yes... You both possess an other worldly glow to your complexation and your the same size. Never realize you were this size before, Sora... You normally wear some kind of bindings but you're not today," Chie mentions.

Sora blushes and suggests wanting to draw attention away from herself, "Um... You... You girls stop staring at me... Look, Marie's all new and shiny! Sparkling and pretty new girl! Focus on Marie not on me!"

Sora fails miserably as Marie grabs Sora's shoulders demanding, "You really mean that?"

"Yes..." Sora hesitantly answers. Marie suddenly hugs Sora before compliment her size saying it's actually quite impressive. Sora yelps, "Hey! Where are you touching! Chie, Yukiko, Naoto! Don't join in! Ugh... Help..."

oOo

Meanwhile on the guys side of the hot spring, Teddie is poking his head over the fence and is looking down at the girl's side of the hot spring. Kanji is holding Yosuke and Teddie up so they can see what's happening on the girls side. Riku is always looking over the fence with some help from Luke. Riku is really paranoid about Marie taking advantage of Sora if he wasn't normally he'd recognize that this is a bad idea.

"Marie... Is being suspicious... She is dangerous," Riku reports.

"You sound like a robotic human," Luke comments.

"Yo, Ted... Can you see anything?" Yosuke asks the blonde boy, Teddie while he tries to get up to look over the fence.

"I can't the steam covering all the good stuff," Teddie answers and accidentally kicks Kanji's head causing Kanji to grumble. Teddie requests, "Hey, Kanji... Up, up! Don't let me down now..."

"Ugh, I'm telling you punk! I'm done with this!" Kanji declares pushing Yosuke and Teddie off his shoulders.

Yosuke and Teddie hang on to the bamboo fence for support but the fence starts to wobble. Luke senses things are going badly and he lets Riku go as well. Yosuke, Teddie and Riku exclaim as the fence comes crashing down into the girl's area, "Whoa!"

The girls look very surprise while Luke and Kanji are standing near where the fence was. Kanji looks at Naoto and blushes as he tries to think of a way out of this, "Ah..."

Luke Ashida remains silent and expressionless hoping no one will notice him. Naoto, Yukiko, Naoto, Chie and Sora blush furiously and cover themselves.

"Oh... Sora-senpai your size on the paper was true," Riku comments.

"You dirty perverts! UGH! Trying to peep again!" Chie growls as she chucks a bucket at Yosuke's head.

The girls scream when Yosuke and Teddie do something so gross and bad it's not worth saying what it was. Sora announces, "Execution time! Girls, let's bring them to hell!"

"Agreed," Marie nods as her body gains a electrical aura.

"Um... Marie-chan... Electricity, in here, is a bad idea!" Yosuke panics.

"You disgusting creeps! I hate you all!" Marie shouts as she summon lighting bolts to strike all the boys using her status as a deity to do so.

After being hit by the lighting, Luke shrugs and smirks saying, "Kanji, Riku and I aren't weak to Zio spells... Ha!"

"That's why our leader's here," Naoto points out.

"HUH?" Kanji questions.

"You idiot! Luke!" Riku shouts.

"In hindsight... I shouldn't of said that but... But normally people ignore me when I say stuff like that," Luke argues.

"Luke... You're especially weak to almighty skills thanks to your Yan Persona, correct? Also, Kanji and Riku can lift a finger against it... YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Sora declares before calling forth an Almighty skill using her reality manipulation gift.

Luke croaks afterwards, "You're getting really good at reality manipulation when you're angry, Sora Narukami..."

"Shut up!" Sora snaps striking Luke with an extra Almighty skill.

"Ugh, I hate these guys!" Chie complains shaking with fury.

"Yes... Me too! This is why I've decided I don't want to have anything to do with guys! Us girls are far superior," Marie determines before adding, "Right, Sora?"

"Yeah! Us girls rock!" Sora cheers giving Marie a high five.

Marie blushes slightly and smiles, "I do enjoy our time together... Let's do this again."

"Uh-huh. But without the peeping toms," Sora nods gesturing to the guys who are twitching on the ground.

"You're dangerous! I knew it! Marie! You're getting Sen..." Riku awakes and tries to yell but Marie shuts him up.

Later that night, Sora comes home to Dojima's house after escorting Marie back to the Velvet Room. At Sora's home at her uncle Dojima's house Dojima welcomes her home saying, "You're back, Sora-chan..."

"Yep," Sora nods.

"Big sis, does Teddie and big bro like sweet things?" Nanako comes up to Sora to inquire.

"Ah... Yes. Why do you ask?" Sora confirms much to Nanako's delight.

Nanako giggles, "No reason!"

"Okay..." Sora comments before going to talk to her Dojima saying, "Hi, uncle... Sorry about being so late... The others and I were at the ski slopes."

Dojima asks her, "You seemed pretty busy yesterday and today. Did something happen at the ski slopes?"

"You can say that," Sora mentions with a devilish grin.

"I recognize that grin... You're mother used to do it after she punished your father for peeking on... Wait! Sora-chan, what happened!" Dojima demands.

"Nothing really... I dealt with it... I'm going to my room now. I got to go email Chihiro-senpai to see how she is. I haven't email her in like three days or something," Sora assures him.

"I'm not sure who to be more worried about you or the guys," Dojima grimaces.

Sora smirks and head to her room to email Chihiro Fushimi her old best friend who is leaving Tatsumi Port Island this year but wants to meet up with Sora before she leaves. Sora promises to meet Chihiro when she comes back to Tatsumi Port Island in the spring after doing so Sora then heads to kitchen to make some chocolate. Nanako watches Sora intently and appears to be writing down notes much to Sora's amusement.


	53. Chapter 53 - Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer : I own nothing and all rights go to their respective owners.**

Valentine Day, it's February the 14th, Luke Ashida's place, in his room...

Luke Ashida has just put on his black hoodie when his cell phone rings it's a text message from Yukiko. Luke decides to ignore as it might be a trick. Later that morning, Luke walking to school on his own when Yosuke comes up saying, "Yo, Luke!"

"Hi, Yosuke," Luke replies.

"Things were tough yesterday. I never thought I'd get zapped by lightning in real life... Thanks to that shock or whatever... I totally forgot what today was," Yosuke mentions.

"Huh? What about today?" Luke puzzles with a blank look.

"It's February 14th," Yosuke points out.

"Yeah... What about it?" Luke wonders aloud making Yosuke face palm.

"Dude, it's Valentine's Day!" Yosuke answers.

"Oh... I forgot about that," Luke realizes.

Yosuke shakes his head before saying, "I didn't have much time to prepare myself for this, so I've been nervous all morning. Ugh... Someone help me do something about all this pressure! Chie's the only chance I had at getting anything this year but after yesterday... After yesterday, there's no way I'll get anything..."

"Calm down and believe in yourself," Luke advises him.

"Ha, I used to... Back when I lived in the city... But it's been nothing but betrayal ever since! Oh man... If I end up just getting, 'friend,' chocolates and those only from Teddie... I'll never live it down," Yosuke mopes.

"We just have to wait and hope that the girls are forgiving," Luke mentions with sigh.

After school, there is a lot of male students than usual who linger around school and occasionally gawk at Sora expectedly but she doesn't notice. Sora's used to a fan club of boys stalking her so it doesn't faze her. Sora, Luke, Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke are all taking while a group three boys chat.

Ryuu friend is one of those boys and he wonders aloud, "Well... What should I do now? I'm going to hang out here for a bit longer but I don't know what to do..."

"Not like there's anything for me to do at home, anyway... I got it! I'll go up to the roof or something," Ryuu himself however decides.

Another of Ryuu's male friend's say, "I'm going to be behind the school building. You know, just because... The goddess Narukami could take pity on the less fortunate."

"Hey... This is pathetic," Ryuu sighs.

"Ryuu-kun! Get here! I made you chocolate you better eat it!" Tsubaki announces as blushes and thrust a box of chocolates into his hands.

"Me... Chocolate... From you... Tsubaki-sama!" Ryuu mutter in awe.

"Yes, you moron! No come with me and eat it on the roof with me!" Tsuabki orders dragging Ryuu away by his collar.

Ryuu's two friends sigh and mope off out of the classroom. Luke comments, "Even Ryuu-kun got chocolates... Geez... This is looking... Um, ah... Interesting."

Yosuke sighs and mopes, "Most of the girls are already gone... I still got nothing from her."

"Stop moping... You sound like a broken record," Luke tells him.

Kanji then walks into the room saying, "Hey... Man, all these guys are obsessed with chocolate. If they want candy so much, why don't they just buy some themselves?"

Yosuke questions Kanji, "Are you serious? This is the one day you shouldn't be buying chocolate for yourself."

"Yeah?" Kanji replies.

"Man, you're clueless... Whatever. I know I'm getting some for sure today," Yosuke shakes his head.

"From who? I didn't bring you any," Luke questions him.

"I'm not that pathetic! Come one, man! I can get at least one, hopefully! What happened to believe in myself and let's wait and hope!" Yosuke snaps.

"Hope for forgiveness... What a stupid idea... Disregard my previous statements today they were invalid," Luke responds.

"That's not reassuring," Yosuke grimaces before looking expectantly at Chie, "The only important thing is that I get one from this one particular girl... You might know the girl herself really well, Chie. Right? Please... I see you've got some big bags with you today..."

Chie cringes slightly prior to sarcastically remarking, "Wow, that's not the sound of desperation of anything..."

"So, you, Sora and Yukiko do have some chocolates then?" Luke swiftly questions.

"Yes... I have some for Riku-kun," Sora verifies causing few fan boy who were stalking her to leave the room in tears. Sora doesn't notice.

"Yeah, I do have some," Chie admits.

"You do!" Yosuke brighten with hope.

'Yukiko, why don't you hand yours out first?" Chie suggests.

"N-no, you first, Chie! I... Can't... Not here," Yukiko protests blushing.

"Wait, why? We all know it's Luke-kun here whose gonna be the lucky guy," Chie points out making Yukiko look downward and grumbles.

'You know, I like candy,' Kanji recalls.

"What makes you think it's going to YOU? It might be for ME!" Yosuke grumbles.

"Don't be so desperate! I brought some, too! Remember?" Chie growls at him.

"Oh are you guys handing out chocolate?" Riku wonders as he strolls into the room.

"Great timing! Riku!" Sora declares.

"Really?" Riku questions.

"Now I can start handing out chocolates to everyone," Sora answer prior to her facing Chie handling her some chocolate, "Here you go, Chie-chan. For always being so hardworking,"

"What? Why me!" Chie exclaims.

"Because now that Riku's here I can start giving chocolate to the people I like... It's a good chance to say, thank you,' to people in our lives! Not just your boyfriend... Simple," Sora informs her making Riku wish he said that.

"Sora-senpai, you kindness knows no bounds," Riku marvels.

"Wow... Putting a new spin on things!" Chie comments about Sora.

Yosuke notes, "She's so thoughtful... That's one of the reasons she's our leader."

"Sis, how do you come up with these things?" Luke wonders out loud but Sora just shrugs and hands out chocolate to everyone in the group.

However Riku misses out on the chocolate, "I don't get any... Right... Okay... I understand."

'I'll give you your chocolate somewhere else, Riku-kun.. Come on, follow me. See ya later, everyone," Sora smiles and reassures him as she links her arms with his arms and they promptly walk out of the classroom together.

"Riku... He better not mess with Sora," Luke mutters as he watches Riku like a hawk.

"Wow... Sora's ability to simply say what she just did is impressive," Chie comments.

Naoto then appears at the doorway prompting Yukiko to notice, "Oh, Naoto-chan!"

"What are you all doing together?" Naoto inquires.

"What's that supposed to mean? Today's a huge deal!" Yosuke responds.

"Ah. I see. Oh... Um... Kanji-kun," Naoto mentions.

"Mm? Oh yeah... What's up!" Kanji replies.

Naoto coughs before saying, "Kanji-kun, I have to talk to you later, so I'll see you then."

"Yep," Kanji Tatsumi nods blushing red as Naoto turns and starts to walk past the doorway.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Naoto announces as she tilts her blue cap down over her face as she heads out down the hallway.

"What was all about?" Kanji puzzles with confusion.

"You... Never mind," Luke thinks about helping Kanji then decides against it.

"She never breaks a sweat," Yosuke comments about Naoto before sighing, "Oh well... I guess I'm spending time on my own today..."

"I would hang with ya normally but I just got a better offer," Kanji tells him with a shrug of his shoulders.

"This is so depressing... Even Kanji's got better luck than me," Yosuke laments.

"Attention, everyone!" Yukiko suddenly declares putting a red bag on top of a desk.

"Yes, Yukiko-chan?" Luke replies as he turns his head towards her.

"I have chocolates here with everyone's names on them! Please take your candy and go home!" Yukiko orders.

Kanji cringes slightly, "Okay..."

"If you can't find yours, come see me later! That is it! Dismissed!" Yukiko declares before she starts heading to the door but she stop and suddenly turns saying, "Any questions?"

"No, ma'am," Luke replies with gulp.

"Good. Well, I've got to go back to the inn and help out. Good luck, Chie!" Yukiko nods sternly before softening her expression to tell Chie prior to Yukiko strolling out the door with military precision.

Chie looks panicked, "Hey, wait, Yukiko!"

"What was that about?" Kanji wonders.

"Oh... I get it. Miss Satonaka, if you like, we can give you some time alone..." Yosuke starts as he believes he's getting nothing and that Chie's moved on to Luke Ashida.

"I giving you chocolate you moron," Chie points out.

"Huh? Really!" Yosuke beams.

"Yes... Uh... Here. I've got candy for everybody but you, Yosuke. So... Come see me later. Got it?" Chie commands.

"Yes, ma'am.. Got it," Yosuke nods.

Chie blushes before rushing out of the room, "Bye!"

"Yosuke, you are stupid... You thought Chie was going to give me special chocolate? What are insane? I'm the team jerk, she'd never give me anything," Luke remarks.

"You're the team jerk? I thought that was my job?" Yosuke puzzles.

"Ah, no... You're the advisor, Kanji's the muscle, I'm the team jerk, Chie's the tomboy, Yukiko's the girly girl, Naoto's the smart one, Riku's the fan-service guy, Sora's the leader and Teddie's the comic relief. That's the team dynamics," Luke explains.

"Right..." Yosuke cringes before reflecting, "Chie's kinda adorable when she's like that."

"Yukiko's kinda scary when she orders people around," Luke mutters under his breath.

oOo

After school at the hill overlooking Inaba, Sora and Riku came together to the beach at Sora's suggestion. Sora iridescent hair sways slightly in the breeze as Riku comments, "No one can bother us here. I've got you all to myself... Just kidding."

Sora chuckles briefly prior to turning solemn as she tells him, "You know... I still miss Ichiro and Joji... It's odd thing to say right now but it's how I'm always going to feel this way... But before the feeling used to overwhelm me... I hated myself... But now? I'm okay with myself, I see the bad and the good. Then when I'm with you, I feel like I can start thinking of myself as a decent person... I feel that it's okay to love again."

"Sora-senpai..." Riku gasps making Sora blush a tad in response.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot the whole point of dragging you out here! Here this is for you, Riku. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting... Um, they're homemade. You don't have to eat it but please accept it," Sora hands Riku a simply wrapped box of chocolates.

"Of course I'll eat it," Riku reassures a nervous Sora as he takes the box from her hands.

"Really? Thank you," Sora sighs with obvious relief but adds, "Actually, I was hoping you'd say that... Though, after yesterday... It was a bit unfair of me, huh?"

"Maybe," Riku shrugs earning himself a sore arm.

"Riku-kun... You're meant to tell me it was perfectly acceptable of me to accept my boyfriend to want to eat the homemade chocolate I cooked him," Sora half-heartily scolds.

"You're completely right, my lady... I do apologize," Riku announces in fake posh tone making Sora laugh.

"So... Are you going to try a bit? I thought about making it fancy but I thought simple dark chocolate would be best," Sora wonders anxiously.

Riku nods and opens the box of chocolate from which he picks one chocolate and places it in his mouth. Riku notices despite what Sora said about the chocolates being simple there is only two of one flavour in the box and each chocolate has artistic details in it's fabric. The one Riku eats is a rich dark chocolate with a Maya twist to it to make it pop with intense yet delicious flavour. Sora of course shares the chocolate with Riku much to her delight after Riku encourages her to do so.

"Was that chocolate okay? I never made chocolate from scratch before so I was a little concerned," Sora inquires of Riku.

Riku shakes his head and remarks, "You never made chocolate before... Geez, I envy you natural cooking ability... This chocolate was absolutely divine."

"Yes!" Sora cheers happily before asks Riku, "Do you like sweets?"

"I certainly do, if you make them, Sora-senpai," Riku assures her making her blush.

"Hm... Riku-kun, you have a way with words don't you? Now I'll have to make you this every year... Make sure you let me share it with you next year too, okay?" Sora replies.

"Okay," Riku nods but after a few minutes of just sitting next to Sora in peaceful silence listening to the world around them he reflects, "I can only hear the rustle of leaves as the breeze goes through the trees... It's like we're all alone in the world."

"Yeah... It's so peaceful," Sora agrees as she tucks a iridescent tendril of cream coloured hair behind her ear.

"Sora... I'm going to tell you my dreams. I haven't told anyone else," Riku decides out of virtually nowhere.

"Tell me, then," Sora warmly encourages him.

'I want to work and go to college. I think I could study lots of things. Then also during all that, I want to have a serious relationship with a woman I love and get married on a tropical island. And live in a house with a big yard and get a big dog... I'll cook tofu and nothing but that unless my wife who I live happily with tells me too. And, when we're old, we're going to drink tea every day by the garden, together," Riku announces making Sora smile. Riku looks down sheepishly smiles before adding, "Just kidding. I'm such a weirdo."

"I think it's a great idea," Sora informs him.

"Hey, don't jump to any conclusions. I didn't even say who I was talking about," Riku mutters rubbing the back of his neck and blushes a tad.

"I'm psychic you know, I could always find out... Though, kinda spoil the whole fun of it being the future and all... Gosh, I'm silly sometimes... Knowing me I wouldn't even get my powers to work," Sora points out before laughing at herself.

"Sora-senpai... By, 'a woman I love,' I meant you," Riku enlightens her.

"Yeah, I hoping it was me," Sora admits as her cheeks grow hot.

"Right now, it's just a dream but it's important to me. So I want to make all my dreams come true one by one... With you at my side," Riku determines.

"Let's do it together," Sora nods in agreement as she slides her hand into Riku's hand.

"Whoa! You can't take that back, you know!" Riku reacts but squeezes Sora's hand a little glad to find it naturally resting in his hand.

"I wouldn't want to... I love you, Riku," Sora tells him without any hesitation.

"I love you, too," Riku replies with a gentle grin upon his lips.

"Good," Sora notes before looking into Riku's eyes before then closing her bright blue eyes as she leans forward and kisses him.

Riku passionately returns the kiss as the two amorous embrace each other.

oOo

Kanji Tatsumi is standing gazing out at the ocean after riding his bike to the west side of Shichiri Beach. He came here with Naoto Shirogane who took her motorbike as she has a license. The two of them are standing side by side as Naoto breaks the silence between them, "It's quiet..."

"Yeah, it's kinda cool," Kanji agrees with a brief nod prior looking over at Naoto.

"Um... Sorry about what happened back at the school. I didn't have to say it like that in front of everyone but... I was just so nervous about today," Naoto apologizes.

"You were?" Kanji raises a questioning eyebrow then in reply Naoto nods and blushes.

"A-anyway, here," Naoto tells him as she gives him a straightforward box of chocolates. Naoto glances down explaining that, "I... At first, I had it all wrapped up in some cute little package but I took it off, because it was too embarrassing carrying that around..."

"Sounds like you," Kanji muses with a slight smile.

"O-oh... But... Maybe I should have kept it the way it was. Still, I made it with you in mind. Please accept it," Naoto requests. Kanji's face turns red as he takes the gift prompting Naoto to additionally request of him, "And um... Well, if you could..."

"Ah... Um, let's... Let's eat it together," Kanji nervously suggests.

Naoto blinks with momentarily and agrees with the idea, "Oh, of course!"

Kanji and Naoto then take a seat on the stairs leading down to the beach where they share the chocolate Naoto herself made. The chocolate's themselves has a painstakingly detail design with Kanji tells Naoto is just adorable making her slightly flustered. The sweet taste of the chocolates matches the beautiful presentation they possess much to Naoto's very apparent relief. Naoto smiles slightly saying, "I guess I did an okay job. I mean, what did I expect? I made it exactly the way the book said to... That and I called Sora for tips but I made them... I started out wanting to make something that reflected how I really felt but I couldn't think of anything..."

"Oh, uh... Mm, okay," Kanji stammers feeling bashful at the thought.

Naoto admits to him as she stares downward, "When I'm with you, Kanji-kun... I start to lose sight of the identity I've created for myself. I'm blurring, becoming something new. I want to be happy with who I am but I want YOU to be happy with who I am, too. And then... Then I start wondering if I'm changing myself for my benefit or if I'm doing it your approval... And what that means about me."

Kanji is moved to hear her words but is unable to speak as Naoto's dark blue eyes turn their gaze towards him making Kanji freeze unable to removed his thoughts from the sheer amount of beauty he sees in Naoto Shirogane.

The girl herself, Naoto then speaks her cheeks tinted pink, "I think... I want you to help me figure out who I really want to be. Because I know that if you're happy with who I am, then I don't need anyone else's approval but my own."

"You're fine just the way you are," Kanji points out looking her dead in the eyes.

"So... You're saying that... You like who I am now? I don't need to change myself for you at all?" Naoto questions.

"Of course not, damn it! You're great just the way you are," Kanji reassures her.

"I'm so immature. I hate it..." Naoto shakes her head at herself prior to saying, "This is the first time I've been in love. So matters of the heart are still... Still, difficult for me."

Kanji confesses as he gazing out at the ocean, "It's the first time, I've been in love, too."

The heat in Naoto's cheeks rise as she and Kanji listen to the soothing sound of the crashing waves breaking on the shore. Naoto mentions suddenly, "You've always got me figured out. You not always the brightest of fellows but sometimes like now you're akin to a master detective or a spy... It's not fair, stealing just my heart..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kanji questions blushing as Naoto leans closer to him.

"If you're going to take part of me... Take all of me," Naoto answers him as she draws a blushing to her lips where he smells the sweet aroma of chocolate which he relishes.

Kanji is intoxicated by her scent and embraces her with ardent conviction which Naoto just absolutely adores. They spend a long time together.

oOo

Meanwhile several minutes before Kanji and Naoto arrive on the west side of beach there stands on the east side on the Shichiri Beach, Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka.

"This cool air's nice... It's such a good stress reliever," Yosuke reflects closing his eyes.

"You know, Yosuke... You've lost an awful lot of weight... You okay?" Chie worries.

"Huh? I've just been busy with work and getting struck by lightning yesterday didn't help at all... But I used to it... When don't I have a day without running around? I prefer to be needed by others," Yosuke shrugs.

"Still... You're overdoing it, Yosuke. I get that you want to of use to others but you're not being of anyone's use if you work yourself to the point of collapse. You should stop buying me steaks on our dates too... They're too expensive and I don't want you to work so much because I'm sucking your wallet dry," Chie decides.

"You're gotta be kidding me? I'm not that bad... I'm just a stress head. I worry far too much. I'm fine with working all the time... You're worrying me, Chie," Yosuke comments.

"You're worrying me, Hanamura. You say your fine but you're clearly too stressed right now. You were skinny to begin with and losing this much weight isn't healthy... You're expecting too much of yourself... I don't want to see you push yourself too hard," Chie reveals touching Yosuke's shoulder.

"Am I really that bad?" Yosuke questions feeling uneasy.

"Yes... You're getting pale and you're going to end up sick, you moron! You bloody well start looking after yourself... You're a pervert, creep and a total jerk but you put others before yourself most of time when it really counts. However Yosuke you have absolute no clue as to how to look yourself," Chie scolds him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know, I was that overworked... I mean, I'm tired and exhausted all the time but I thought that was normal. However now you mention it I am probably over doing it a bit too much... Heh-eh-eh, who woulda thought that you'd be scolding me like this when we first met," Yosuke reflects.

"Yeah... Anyhow sorry about what happened today with the chocolate, I just wanted to hand it to you but I panicked. Though... Ha-aha, I've been panicking ever since after I calmed down, yesterday," Chie admits.

"Sorry about yesterday... There's no excuses," Yosuke apologizes hanging his head.

"Don't bring it up ever again! Hm... Well, this is it, " Chie presents a chocolate box wrapped cutely in bright emerald green.

"Thanks," Yosuke accepts the gift his stomach rumbling a little reminding him that he forget to eat breakfast and lunch today because he's bee so nervous. He missed breakfast because he was running late and didn't have time. While lunch was for the same reason, he forgot to make himself lunch this morning because he was running a little late and also when Yosuke went to buy himself lunch... He got pulled into helping one the school clubs get themselves ready for special event they had planned for this afternoon and when Yosuke finally finished helping he found himself at about to buy lunch only to have the person in front of him, Hanako buy the last of the canteen's food. Thus Yosuke had been hoping for chocolates from Chie for many reasons.

"Ha... Sounds like you're hungry... About the chocolates, though I couldn't make up my mind at first, so I decided to make it from scratch. That makes it more personal... I don't know how it tastes... But it's chocolate! Hm... I think," Chie explains nervously.

"It'll be fine... I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day... Can't wait to eat it," Yosuke assures her as his hunger allows him to forget just how terrible a cook Chie is. Yosuke however pauses thinking back on what Chie said... Yosuke mentions aloud, "Wait... You made it... And you said you think it's chocolate... That's not very reassuring at all."

"Yosuke! I made it for you! You better eat it!" Chie exclaims. Yosuke shakes his head trying to resist the foolish temptation. Chie waits for a moment or two prior to saying, "I'm getting anxious but it's good! I think..."

"Don't worry, I have to eat it... I'm far too hungry not to," Yosuke tells her before cramming a piece of chocolate in his mouth with gusto. The chocolate is misshapen, it's not particularly good to taste and somehow runny but Yosuke couldn't care less as it fills him up and he's not blacking-out so it's a improvement.

"You can eat it all... I won't have any, I don't think. You need the food anyhow," Chie tells Yosuke Hanamura

"Thank you," Yosuke replies before proceeding to eat the rest of the chocolate enthusiastically. Yosuke frankly doesn't care that it tastes horrible it's still food and is almost disappointed when he finishes the last piece.

"I'm glad you ate it all. It wouldn't harden, so I had trouble getting it into the shapes. I tried tempering the chocolates but no matter how much water I put in, it just wouldn't mix... Was the heart shape too much? That... That's not really like me, is it?" Chie questions.

_That was a heart?_ Yosuke questions silently prior to saying aloud, "It was nice touch."

Chie's face flushes red, "O-Oh. That's good! I'll make it a prettier heart shape next year!"

"Maybe," Yosuke grimaces and takes a seat next to Chie Satanaka as he doesn't think Chie's cooking will be bearable if she makes him eat it when he's not starving to death.

"I still can't believe it. You actually chose... Me. I'm so... Ordinary, compared to Yukiko, Sora-chan or Naoto-chan... Yet, you picked me even after what happened with Saki-senpai. You still let me be with you... You are annoying but Yosuke, you something special, you know? If this is a dream, I better not wake up!" Chie declares before then laughing at herself bashfully, "Ha-aha... I'm stupid."

"Hm... You're adorable," Yosuke tells her with a smile on his lips.

"Don't say things like that all of a sudden!" Chie cries out her face going pink.

"Hey! It's true though! What's wrong with what I said?" Yosuke complains.

"Ugh... Hanamura, oh fine... You win," Chie grumbles crossing her arms in defeat.

"About time, at least your one thing that's not unlucky in my life" Yosuke sighs heavily.

Chie shyly smiles before confessing that, "I want to be a girl that you can brag about. I'm your girlfriend, after all."

"It's pretty hard to believe that I'm this lucky sometimes... In a alternation universe, I would have ended up spending time with the guys or on my own today but... In this world, I'm fortunate enough to have you," Yosuke fondly reflects.

Chie lends her head on Yosuke's shoulder and mentions, "This close to you, I can hear your heart beating... Thump, thump... That's how you sound."

"Hm-Hm... I like this feeling being with you like this," Yosuke reveals.

"The parts about you that I hate... Um, I still love those parts at the same time... I love everything about you... Yosuke... Your sounds, your smells... I wish we could become closer and they'll become one," Chie confesses to him her cheeks rosy pink.

"Huh... What are you implying? What will become one?" Yosuke gulps ands asks her.

"The sounds of you and me," Chie answers as she draws Yosuke down towards her as she leans back.

"Are you sure about this?" Yosuke questions feeling unprepared.

"Yes... Don't stop, okay?" Chie responds.

Yosuke nods briskly and kisses her. Afterward Chie laughs and hooks her leg around Yosuke's leg and rolls him onto the sand his back. Chie smirks and kisses Yosuke back saying, "I got you, now..."

Yosuke and Chie spend an awfully long amount of time there together at the beach.

oOo

Luke Ashida arrives at Shichiri Beach with Yukiko Amagi on the back of his red motorbike. Yes, he's has a real one, it's already been discussed in earlier chapters but it's been awhile so... This is just a reminder. Yukiko and Luke arrive at the beach pretty late in the afternoon as Yukiko had to help out at her family's inn before meeting up with Luke.

Yukiko and Luke pauses and discreetly hide themselves when they see Yosuke and Chie walk past from the beach. Chie's hair is ruffle so Yosuke smoothes it down for her. Chie then complains that she gotten sand all over her and it's all Yosuke's fault. Yosuke argues that it was her idea and she's the one who said to be adventurous. Chie admits that she did say that but mentions she got a bit carried away and she should visit a certain shop in town to avoid any unexpected surprises. Yosuke whole-heartily agrees saying he already has far too much stress on his plate. Yosuke and Chie drive away on their scooters.

Luke and Yukiko look at each other and blink surprised that Chie would suggest such a thing to Yosuke not the other way around. The duo are about to come out their hiding spot when they hear voices so they quickly opt to remain hidden.

Kanji and Naoto soon appear in Luke's and Yukiko's field of vision... Kanji is dusting sand off Naoto's cap for her. Both of them are blushing bright red. Naoto is extremely shy and awkward towards Kanji but smiles whenever he grins at her. Kanji looks strangely happy for some reason.

_I don't like this at all... This is so wrong on so many levels_, Luke grimaces at the sights with shudder.

Naoto mentions something about Kanji being her first love and that she apologizes for going too far so soon. Kanji responds but yelling damn it and asking her to be his girlfriend. Naoto blinks and agrees almost laughing. Kanji turns as red as tomato and hopes on his bike after giving Naoto a passionate kiss that makes her melt a tad.

Luke mimes throwing up. Yukiko is barely able to contain her laughter.

Naoto then follows Kanji and the two of them leave. Yukiko and Luke come out of their hiding spot after checking that Sora's and Riku's two wheeled vehicles are not parked along the beach.

Yukiko and Luke stand on the shoreline of beach, Yukiko has a large white box with a red bow around it. Luke reflects, "That was so wrong... Also for some bizarre reason I feel like punching Kanji..."

"Uh-huh... Let's pretend we didn't see that," Yukiko blinks in confusion suggests that.

They agree not to talk about what they just saw happened with Yosuke, Chie, Naoto and Kanji. Yukiko changes the topic to the way she acted in the classroom this afternoon, "I bet you were surprise at school... I acted kind of weird... I thought out all these ways to present the chocolates to you and I practiced a big speech but everyone was there and I had such a huge box... And it was hard."

"It wasn't problem," Luke assures her.

Yukiko turns crimson as she lifts the huge box of chocolates that she's been holding towards Luke, "This is for you. It's kind of big but..."

"It's perfect, thank you, Yukiko-chan," Luke informs her as he takes the box into his hands.

"Luke-kun... I... I, I wanted to make it myself but everyone else at the inn noticed what I was doing. First, they just supported me but then they all started helping out... So... It's more like a gift from the entire Amagi Inn, instead of me. I only made a little part of it but I think it tastes good," Yukiko lets him know.

"It's the thought that counts," Luke reminds Yukiko.

Yukiko inquires of him, "Heh-e, I'll make it by myself next time. With all my love poured into it. Will you open it?"

After nodding once, Luke Ashida opens the chocolate box which has wonderful scent to it, the chocolate has such a rich melt-in-your-mouth flavour that Luke simply can't stop eating it. The chocolate's literally the best he has ever had although he does share the sweet food with Yukiko Amagi as they sit upon the stairs that lead to the beach.

Yukiko beams after she and luke finished the last of the chocolate, "Mm-Hm! That was good... The cooks sure are impressive but I wish there was more depth to it. They stopped me but should've gone with my gut and used the squid ink."

"Squid ink... Hmm... Next time, then," Luke mutters going pale at the thought.  
"Yeah! I think it'll add a layer of complexity to the flavour. They are the same colour, after all. I can't wait until next year, so I'll try making it next week!" Yukiko enthusiastically decides and announces.

"Just remember to taste test it as you make it," Luke hastily reminds her.

Mm... Okay," Yukiko nods prior to monologuing, "I'm so glad I could give it to you...I couldn't sit still... I've been thinking about this day for so long... I didn't know if we'd be able to spend the day together because of how busy things are getting at the Inn but at the very least I wanted to give you the chocolate and let you know how I feel. But even this huge present isn't enough to express the way I feel."

"Is that so?" Luke smirks as he asks Yukiko.

"My feelings for you are much, much bigger... When I was making the chocolate with everyone at the inn, I felt like you were with me. As if you were standing right by my side. He-heh, I had a little daydream about that... I'll be the manager and you'll be next to me. When a guest come, we'll welcome them together. We'll say, '_welcome_!' Together and that's how it'll be," Yukiko reveals her snow white skin on her face tinted with red.

Luke smirks before exclaiming, "_Welcome_!"

"He-heh! That's so funny coming from you! Although, that might be how they do it at Junes but that's no way to greet people at an inn. You have to bow gracefully," Yukiko chuckles before sighing and then half-heartily complaining, "No fair... Now I can't get the sound of you shouting that out of my head. Whenever I hear someone say that, I'm going to remember you. It''ll be as if we're saying it together..."

"Hm. You're so cute when you are like this," Luke notes sincerely as he puts his head to one side with a half-smile.

"Great, now I'm starting to sweat," Yukiko sneaks a glance at Luke and blushes as a cold breeze gently causing her long black hair to sway slightly. Yukiko notices that, "It should be really cold right now but I don't feel any of that..."

"Why might that be?" Luke asks her as he straightens up prior to leaning back on the stairs his headphones hanging around his neck.

Yukiko answers his question, "My heart is filled with love for you. It's so warm... I feel like I'm going to melt. I'm scared that I'm going to disappear. I love you, Luke... I love you so much. With all that I am."

"I love with all that I am and then some," Luke replies with his cheeks growing hot. Yukiko smiles at seeing Luke Ashida blush before blushing herself.

Luke lifts Yukiko's chin carefully up so that her lips met his prior to then taking Yukiko Amagi into his arms. Yukiko giggles afterwards before she gently lowers Luke onto the sand and kisses him as the orange sunset begins to set. They spend a long time together before they realize night has come as twilight evening light shines down upon their skin. This is when they reluctantly begin to prepare themselves for the ride home to Inaba.

oOo

Now when the sun was setting at Shichiri Beach, Sora Narukami has returned home from the hill just outside Inaba where she and Riku spent a significant amount of time with each other. However Sora was just outside Dojima's house when she notices her friend Marie standing outside it with a box in her hands. Sora is immediately puzzled but she greets Marie anyhow, "Good afternoon, Marie."

"Sora... You're late," Marie responds.

"I'm sorry... I think. Um, Marie? Did come here by yourself?" Sora question feeling confused by seeing Marie outside her house instead of the Velvet Room or not seeing her hanging out with Luke.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah," Marie confirms before announcing to Sora, "Today... I can't have The Nose or Margaret getting in my way."

"I'm worried...Marie? Is it really okay for you..." Sora starts to ask her.

Marie interrupts Sora saying, "Don't worry. I got permission."

"Whew that's good," Sora sighs closing her blue eyes relaxing a little bit.

However suddenly as soon as Sora opens her eyes Marie thrusts a red box into her arms which Sora barely avoids dropping. The naturally iridescent ever-changing coloured heir girl blinks with confusion at the gift. Marie notices Sora's immense confusion and turns her head away and lowers her blue messenger cap over her face a little as she explains to Sora, "I have chocolate."

"Huh? Why are you giving it to me?" Sora puzzles.

"Sora... You can have it. I had no one boys I wanted to give chocolate too today but I didn't want to make the chocolate and have it go to waste. So don't let it go to waste," Marie replies her cheeks slightly pink.

Sora is really confused but she does like free food and chocolate is no exception. Sora quickly realizes the chocolate smells and it's kind of moving. Sora grimaces feeling very concerned about all this. Marie turns to her saying as she has her arms crossed upon her chest, "The room doesn't have any _eclectic_ _loutwits_. I did the best I could but I don't know if it turned out any good."

"Oh," Sora comments.

Marie glances towards the ground apologizing, "Sora... I'm sorry."

"Thank you for the thought," Sora tell Marie as Sora's confusion and concern is replaced by her expression softening and she feel grateful that Marie thought to give her a friendship chocolate.

"Oh, uh... Yeah," Marie mumbles blushing before complaining, "You... You're too nice sometimes. I-hate-you-stupid."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I did I do something wrong?" Sora questions with alarm.

Marie sighs shaking her head, "Still... You're far too nice... That's why you're so popular."

"Um... I'm not _that_ nice," Sora mutters as she doesn't know how on earth to respond to that.

"You totally are... You can eat that now. If you don't hurry, it'll melt... If it melts, it'll run away," Marie bluntly points out.

"Oh my..." Sora grimaces feeling danger signals going off in her mind but she knows she's already accepted the gift so it'll be rude not to eat it.

"When you eat it, um... I want you to tell me whether it was good or not. Now," Marie commands her.

"Ah-aha... Alright," Sora nods and laughs nervously as she can't see a way out of this. Sora starts to dig into the chocolate and finding that contrary to it's smell the sweets taste quite normal, indeed. In fact, it's amazing! Sora already ate some of her chocolate today with Riku and that was okay in her opinion but eating food that someone else has prepared for you makes it taste a million times better. Sora just can't stop eating the delectable and mouthwatering chocolate which makes want to jump for joy. Sora finishes the last piece without leaving any for Marie. Sora then beams, "That was unbelievable! Oh... Wait... I didn't leave any for you... Aha-ha-aha-ha-ha... Sorry."

"Sora... You ate it all? That's incredible. Are you stupid?" Marie remarks.

"Sorry... Really, I am. I'm so sorry," Sora apologizes but adds with grin, "It was really, really yummy though!"

Marie face tints a rosy colour as she notes aloud, "Well... At lest that makes all my work worth it."

"Yeah," Sora nods cheerful but wincing slightly as she experience the odd feeling something is moving within her stomach._ I'm going to get food poisoning again, aren't I? Oh bother_, Sora realizes with a slight frown.

"Valentine's Day isn't an actual ritual, huh... I looked it up," Marie reflects.

"You did... That's good," Sora mentions while wondering if her food poisoning will be a bad case or a not too bad case.

"I thought it was some big event... You know, a turning point of you life... I'm so lame. I was fooled. I feel stupid," Marie informs before then panicking a little as she adds, "But it, it's not like that! I, I didn't make that chocolate just because I thought it was something I was supposed to... No! That makes it sound like I'm serious Er, well, I AM serious but..."

"Ah... You okay?" Sora inquires after shifting uncomfortably.

"And, and, and, you can just shut your stupid face!" Marie grumbles.

"Calm down, Marie," Sora advises.

Marie turns her back to Sora claiming very loudly, "I am calm!"

"Really?" Sora questions scratching the back of her head with puzzlement.

"Look... Sora... Just, close your eyes," Marie requests.

"Close my eyes? That's an odd request," Sora comments.

"Shut up and close them!" Marie snaps at Sora turning to face the girl.

"Alright, alight! I will promise," Sora reacts with a swift nod.

Marie takes a step closer to her saying, "Thank you. Well... I don't really get it but... I was so confused by how I felt as normally most people don't feel this way, you know what I'm saying, right? I... Well... It looks like I don't just, 'like,' you."

"Huh? Do you mean you hate me and don't want to be friends with, anymore?" Sora asks.

"NO! I want to be your 'very best friend...' I want to be with you forever and ever... I really, really like you," Marie informs Sora.

"I really, really like you too, you're one of closest friends," Sora responds.

"That's not... I like you a lot. I like you so much," Marie stresses making Sora only more and more confused.

"I don't get it," Sora comments.

"What! I'm making it clear as day! I lov..." Marie starts but Sora doesn't hear the rest as the chocolates that Marie made kind of has knock Sora unconsciousness. Marie catches Sora as she sways uncertainly and falls. Marie sighs and complains, "Geez... You have the worst sense of timing when it comes to falling unconscious... Mmm... You're so pretty when you're sleeping... I love you, you know? It's a lot easier to say it when you can't really hear me. I didn't know that I loved you at first... I was thought you were the only sane person on this planet and that I liked you more than Luke because you were nicer... But that wasn't it. Even when I was with Luke, I was thinking of you... I didn't understand as it seemed that girls and boys were meant to like each other not girls and girls but... I think, no... I know that I've fallen in love with you despite knowing you have a boyfriend... I'll just have to wait until I can steal you away from him, ain't I?"

"Ugh..." Sora murmurs wincing in pains a little but still is not at all with it.

"Next time, I need to make less dangerous chocolate... Although... This does allow me to try something I've always wanted to do," Marie realizes before bending down and kissing the unconscious Sora softly on the lips tasting sweet chocolate upon them.

Marie feels a tinge of guilty but smiles widely and almost giggles as she notes, "Way better than Luke's kisses even though she didn't kiss me back. Hm... It's like forbidden fruit. I love it... However I better get Sora somewhere to rest..."

Marie promptly picks Sora up and carries her to Luke's house which she breaks into by picking the lock just like Luke shown her. Marie drops Sora onto the couch and places a blanket over her.

When Sora awakens a few hours later she finds a trio of worried faces looming over her. The faces belong to Marie, Luke and Teddie. The three of them fuss over Sora Narukami until Sora convinces them that she's fine. Teddie then goes off to work the night shift at Junes while Sora drops Marie off at the Velvet Room after making Luke promise to look after Nanako tonight while she's dropping Marie off.

Dojima is away on business so Nanako's on her own tonight until Luke arrives there. Nanako welcomes Luke into the house where she asks him, "Big bro, do you know what day it is today?"

"It's Valentine's Day, it's a day where you buy chocolate from people," Luke answers.

"How did you know! I bought it in secret!" Nanako exclaims.

"Wait... You brought me chocolate?" Luke puzzles.

"This is my favorite chocolate!" Nanako informs Luke as she hands him a chocolate which he accepts.

"Thank you," Luke responds much to Nanako's delight.

"It's sweet and yummy!" Nanako explains to him about the chocolate.

Later that night after Sora arrives home, Nanako, Luke and Sora end up seated around the table in the living room of Dojima's place. Nanako announces, "Today, my teacher said... Valentine's Day isn't just a day to give out chocolate, it's a day to say, 'thank you,' to the people you care about. Teacher gave us all chocolate! Everybody! Even me! And when she gave it to me, she said, 'it's been tough for you but you've done very well.' Everyone tells me I'm strong for pulling through. That's why I said, 'thank you!' Back! And I said that my big sis, big bro and my dad are rooting for me and that's why I can be happy again."

"Aw... That's so sweet," Sora notes with a warm smile.

Luke remarks that, "Agreed."

"We're proud of you, Nanako," Sora declares with Luke giving a brief nod in agreement.

"Thanks! Bis sis! Thanks big bro!" Nanako beams.

"Were you nervous?" Luke inquires of the little girl.

"Um, after I said it, my heart was thumping and then my teacher was so happy! And then she said, 'when someone's cheering you on, even when you're in trouble, you feel energized.' Do you two feel like that when I cheer you both on?" Nanako ask them.

"Yes," Sora verifies.

"You too, big bro?" Nanako wonders.

"Of course I do," Luke confirms.

"Yay! I feel like that too! When either of you root for me, I get so happy! We're all the same! Though... Sora... Me, my dad, Luke and your friends are all on your side!" Nanako beams before turning serious saying, "Sora... Even if you go back soon, I hope you're happy."

"Oh, Nanako... Thank you," Sora responds feeling absolutely touched by her words.

"I hope you're happy too," Luke adds making Sora smile.

"Thanks, bro," Sora tells him.

"I had one more chocolate! I made it myself!" Nanako exclaims before running off into the kitchen. Nanako returns with a blue mass of something on a plate and she places it in front of Sora and Luke who grimace at the sight.

"Is that chocolate?" Luke asks Sora very quietly so Nanako can't hear.

"It doesn't smell... That's a good sign, right?" Sora questions quietly in response.

"I don't know," Luke whispers back with a grimace on his face.

Nanako explains to the protagonists, Luke and Sora that, "The other big girls and Riku-kun taught me how to make homemade chocolate creations! That's why I made one for the both of you to share together!"

"Just which one of the girls helped Riku to teach her how to cook?" Luke asks a question whispering to Sora Narukami.

"Well, it could be a combination of Yukiko, Chie and Naoto, perhaps?" Sora suggests.

"My alarm bells are ringing," Luke mentions almost soundlessly to Sora.

Sora gulps and nods saying, "Mine too... After what just happened with Marie's chocolate I don't know if I can cope."

"Chie said that I should mix in iced coffee to add flavour. Oh and bacon, since everyone likes bacon," Nanako mentions.

"What... My goodness," Sora comments as Luke's eyes go wide.

"Luckily, there was some bacon and iced coffee in the fridge! Riku-kun said that the chocolate should, 'assert itself,' so it needs to be either really sweet or really spicy. You two are both grown-ups, so I thought you two would appreciate a bitter atste. So I put bell peppers and wheatgrass juice in it! I think that, 'sour chocolate,' sounds really asseertive, so I added vinegar and ponzu sauce, too!" Nanako continues much to the protagonists growing horror.

"Uh... Um... Ah... What?" Luke stammers feeling god-smacked. Sora blinks and takes a few deep breathes to calm herself down as she's totally terrified.

"Yukiko said that my chocolate would have, 'depth,' if I added fish. So I added some fish sausage and some of dad's fermented squid! And Naoto told me she'd let me borrow a recipe book... And when I told her I was already done, she told me that you both would enjoy anything that I made for you both!" Nanako goes on to announce much to the protagonists' surprise and terror.

"I'm going to kill Naoto for that," Luke whispers under his breath through clenched teeth.

"We're going to have to eat this, aren't we? We can't refuse it," Sora realizes her already pale skin turning slighter whiter and a tad green.

Luke and Sora look up at Nanako you is gazing at them expectantly and she says, "Um... Big bro, thank you. Big sis, I thank you, too... I love you both!"

"We have no other options... We're eating this creation," Luke realizes.

"We must take the gamble... Maybe it's not that bad," Sora guesses hopefully as she hands Luke a spoon.

"You jinxed us now," Luke complains as he and she take a spoonful each and the place their spoons into their mouths.

Luke and Sora sit up very straight and collapse to the ground unconscious much to Nanako's concern. Nanako promptly runs to them shouting, "Big sis! Big bro! What's wrong, you two?"

Nanako's voice sounds very far away to Luke and Sora as they feel like they are dying. For Sora's it the second time that day she's got food poisoning. It's been a big day...


	54. Chapter 54 - Miracle Quiz

After getting some rest both the protagonists manage to recover their health and Sora forces Luke to go to school with her despite his want to stay in bed.

Sora and Luke are walking to school together when Chie and Yukiko approach the duo from behind greeting them. They all exchange greetings before Chie comments, "The weather's great today. It's even a little warm, don't you think?"

Luke adjusts his sunglasses disagreeing with Chie in his mind, _NO! It's sunny, bright and awful! I have to go to school after being poisoned thanks to you two tricking Nanako into thinking cooking blue chocolate was okay!_ Luke's expression is however expressionless as he thinks this of course.

Yukiko mentions that, "I saw on the news that the first official spring storm was observed this morning. Spring is... Just around the corner, huh."

"Oh..." Sora comments looking down sadly while Luke's expression softens feeling sad about the idea of Sora leaving soon.

"Spring, huh... Everything went by so fast," Chie reflects.

Yukiko, Luke and Chie looks down sadly making Sora fret slightly and frown. Yosuke then appears saying, "Hey, everybody. What's going on?"

"Yosuke!" Chie squeaks her cheeks turning bright pink as she spins to face him.

Yosuke smiles a little at Chie's reaction while Yukiko answers Yosuke's question, "Oh... Nothing. We're just talking about how spring's almost here. Then Sora-chan will..."

"Ah... Yeah. I try not to think about it but hey, we still have some time, right? No gloomy faces until then!" Yosuke remarks.

"Yeah, Yosuke's right," Luke sighs heavily.

Sora nods prior to determining that, "Let's have fun."

Yosuke laughs a little before playfully warning her, "Yeah! We're gonna pack your brain so full of good memories that you'll beg us to stop."

Sora smiles widely as everyone laughs except for Luke who smirks of course. The school bell however interrupts them prompting Yosuke to exclaim before running through the school gates, "Oh, shoot! Well... Let's go, guys!"

"What, hey, wait for me!" Chie calls out chasing after Yosuke leaving Yukiko, Sora and Luke behind.

"Wait up, guys!" Sora exclaims sprinting after her friends. Yukiko and Luke give each other nod before running after the others, too...

Some time passes...

Somewhere February 14th and the March the 19th, Teddie summoned Sora, Yosuke, Chie, Luke and Yukiko into the TV. Luke Ashida wakes up first he and Teddie has words. Teddie decides that he won't force his Sensei Luke into his playing his game and tells Luke he can leave if he wants. Luke however decides to stay and watch the show as it might be interesting or amusing. That and he'll get to be the only studio audience member. In case anyone is confused at the moment as to what is happening...

Teddie has decided as a celebration for solving the case that they should go into the TV and have a quiz show with Sora, Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie as the contestants.

Luke refused to be a contestant and the others... Well, they woke up when it was already too late to back out of it.

Chie, Yosuke, Sora and Yukiko awake to find themselves in pitch black darkness as Teddie announces to an unseen audience, "_Ladies and gentlemen_! How are you all doing tonight, now that we can breathe easy?"

"I was fine until I got dragged here," Luke mutters as he has no idea where the exit to the TV world is, he can't go looking for it as he would get lost and Teddie won't help him so Luke's making the best out of bad situation thus he's going with the flow.

"But enough small talk! Now the moment you've all been waiting for... I'm your host... 'On the Mark,' Teddieson!" Teddie decides as a spotlight shines out of nowhere onto the bear who is dressed in a white suit with red bowtie and he has a red top hat that posses a question mark attachment on top of it. Teddie bows and then continues saying, "Nice to meet you all. Let's get this show on the road! With concentration, knowledge and Tedd'e favour... Go for gold!"

"Go for gold? That's what Aussies say at the Olympics not during game show," Luke complains while wishing he bought popcorn with him so he could throw it at Teddie.

Teddie ignores Luke, "We call it... Midnight Trivia. Miracle Quiz. The Prelims."

"Prelims? Oh, boy... This is going to be a long night," Luke sighs as looks out at the neon glowing sign Teddie has summoned. Luke also brushes confetti off his shoulders after it finishes falling down at the same time all the stage lights come on.

The usual entrance of the TV world has been covered with a TV game show set up with Teddie as the host and there are four podiums with bright red buzzer and a digital number tally thing on front of the podium. Yosuke stands at the orange podium, Sora at the blue one that matches her eyes, Chie's a the green podium and Yukiko's at the red one.

"Well, at least they're coloured coded now," Luke sarcastically remarks.

Yosuke looks around confused, "Uh, hold on there. What the heck is this?"

"Ooh! Is that a question from Mr Yosuke Hanamura from Inaba?" Teddie wonders as he walks on down to the front of Yosuke's podium.

"You're damn right I have a question! What the heck's with this set? Why'd you call us all the way in here and why doesn't Luke have to do this!" Yosuke snaps at the bear.

"Yosuke! Can't you play along? I already had to scrap Luke off the contestant list because he got freaked about this place looking too much like a real stage," Teddie whispers loudly.

"Oi! I heard that, Ted! I don't know fear this... This... This stage! I don't! I'm totally fine! I deny having any fear what so ever!" Luke proclaims marching up to Teddie to do so.

Teddie grins and points out, "You're on a stage, Sensei."

"Oh... Bloody hell... Give me gun to my head already," Luke pales then begs before sprinting off the stage and sitting back in the front row of the studio audience area.

"Luke... You totally fear stages... Stop denying it... Ugh, god this is annoying," Yosuke complains rubbing his temples in frustration.

"I put this together as a celebration for solving the case!" Teddie exclaims.

"What's going on here?" Yosuke questions.

"Oh, can't you tell! No matter how you look at it, this set is obviously..." Teddie mentions and waits for Yosuke to figure it out.

"Obviously?" Yosuke puzzles interrupting the bear.

Yosuke doesn't figure it out so Teddie shouts, "Bzz-zzt! Time's up! The correct answer is... A quiz show! Too bad Yosuke!"

"Where the hell is this audience sound coming from? There's no one here but me and I don't make that make noise," Luke wonders as an phantom audience is heard.

"You lose one point," Teddie informs Yosuke making Yosuke's score read -1 instead of 0.

Yosuke looks down at his score and exclaims, "What! We already started? I'm seriously losing a point for that!"

"Looks like it, dude," Luke comments.

"Oh, shut up! At least I don't have a phobia of stages!" Yosuke snaps at Luke.

"I... I... Bother... I can't think of a witty comeback. It's so terrible. At least I didn't lose a point in a quiz show before it really even starts," Luke states in a mocking tone.

"Hey! This is not fair. Come on, Ted, can't..."Yosuke starts.

Teddie interrupts Yosuke, "Alright then, let's skip Yosuke and go on introducing the contestants."

"Hey, listen to me! And what do ya mean skip?" Yosuke yells at the bear.

"Oh, no need to worry! You'll get your share of bear-time," Teddie assures him before turning to introduce the next contestant Chie, "Next up, another guest from Inaba... Chie Satonaka!"

Chie for some odd reason is surprise as an phantom audience cheers, "Huh! Who, me? Er... Whose voices are those? Don't tell me we've got an audience!"

"Oh, Chie-chan! You're so self-conscious! That crowd s just some sound effects I put together because I couldn't convince Sensei Luke to cheer," Teddie explains.

"It's too realistic, bear-brain!" Chie snaps at him before turning to Luke, "How did you get the easy ride out of this, Luke-kun?

"..." Luke hangs his head.

Yosuke answers for a depressed looking Luke, "He has a phobia of stages remember? This is simply too much like real stage for him to handle."

"Really? Is that true, Luke?" Chie questions.

"No comment," Luke informs Chie Satonaka.

"Oh, Luke," Chie sighs.

"Now, to the next contestant! Also From Inaba, Miss Yukiko Amagi!" Teddie moves on who is repeatedly pressing her buzzer.

The fake crowd cheer and then Yukiko inquires, "I'm supposed to press it as fast as I can, right?"

Yosuke, Chie, Sora and Luke cringe a little at Yukiko's words while Chie comments, "Well, someone's eager..."

"And finally, our main contender! Sorry to keep you waiting, dear viewers! The hands-down favourite of this tournament!" Teddie announces.

"Oh dear," Sora frets growing pale and uncomfortable.

"We have a special guest from Inaba! _Sensei Sora_! She's here to compete!" Teddie cheers as the phantom audience roar in applause.

"That's... No pressure, then?" Sora laughs nervously.

"Is it me or are you only one who got a grand introduction?" Yosuke notices.

"Appears so," Sora shrugs.

Chie remarks, "No fair..."

"Good luck, guys... You might need it," Luke wishes them.

"Might... What do you mean might?" Sora worries.

"Now then! Contestants, are you ready?" Teddie questions.

"Just hurry up will you?" Luke orders him.

"I'm being cued to cut it short!" Teddie exclaims.

"Yeah and where's the AD? Geez, are we really doing this?" Yosuke inquires.

"Mm? I see now, Yosuke... You're scared, aren't you? You're afraid you can't beat me in a battle of wits, huh? That you won't stand a chance against my brains?" Teddie accuses.

"Are you kidding me? Heh, you're on! I got time on my hands. I'll go a couple rounds with you but don't you go crying to mommy when you get shamed," Yosuke decides.

"Good manipulation technique, Ted," Luke compliments Teddie.

"Thanks, Sensei!" Teddie beams.

Chie sighs and glares at Yosuke, "Way to fall for Teddie's tricks."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be satisfied if we play along and hey, the case is closed. What's the harm is messing around like this every so often?" Yosuke theorizes.

"I guess you're right. Well, if that's settled. I'm ready to rock!" Chie declares.

"Yeah, I guess... This might be fun," Sora reluctantly agrees.

Teddie decides, "Heh-eh-eh... Alright! It looks like our contestants are ready! Now then... Midnight Trivia Miracle Quiz! Let's begin! Now Sensei Luke, since you're not doing anything... You can read out the questions!"

"Fine, as long as I don't have to go on that stage," Luke agrees taking the question cards from Teddie. Luke reads them then pauses before asking, "Where's the answers?"

"Up here! In my head!" Teddie answers knocking his own head.

"Right... So let's start with the first question; _what is the name of the special meal at Aiya that you can have for free... If you manage to eat it all? _

_A) Mega fried Rice. _

_B) Mega Steak Bowl. _

_C) Mega Beef Bowl. _

_D) Mega Mein..._

"Don't forget there's a time limit," Luke inquires.

Sora slaps her buzzer and says, "C) Mega Beef Bowl! I love them!"

"Correct!" Teddie verifies making punch her fist into air excitedly.

"Hmm, you're good," Yosuke notes about Sora.

"She's eats those beef bowls all the time... Not that impressive," Luke points out.

"Hey!" Sora complains.

Luke avoids Sora's wrath, "Next question; _what is the word President Tanaka uses to introduce his products on TV? _

_A) Greatness_

_B) Wonderfulness_

_C) Sweet-diculousness... _

Oh come on, C's that's not even a word but anyhow, on with the show.

D ) _Brilliantness."_

"B)! Wonderfulness," Sora answers the questions.

"That's one's... On the mark! One point!" Teddie exclaims.

"Wow... You really are incredible," Chie marvels.

"Not really... I just like the program," Sora shrugs.

"Among the boys of Yasogami..." Luke continues to ask question to which Sora provides answers to without delay until Luke asks a questions about Daidara Metalworks and what the dot after Daidara means.

Sora could not think of an answer in time so Teddie announces, "Oh... Time's up!"

"Let me guess... Your finger slipped?" Yosuke remarks about Sora.

"No... I didn't know the answer," Sora admits.

"You're just going to admit you don't know something like that?" Yosuke questions.

"Well... Technically, my psychic powers told me the answer but I couldn't answer it without my powers so I didn't answer. Because it would have been cheating," Sora explains making Yosuke blink in sheer amazement.

"You... You can't be serious? You need to take advantage of your powers, Sora! You're wasting them!" Yosuke laments.

"I am?" Sora puzzles.

"Hey, Yosuke, give her a break, she's got the moral high ground here... Meaning you can't win this argument," Luke points out before reading out the next question, "Hm... This next question's apparently difficult so question number five is; _how many chairs are there in Class 2 of Yasogami High School? _Is it...

_A) 29_

_B) 31_

_C) 26_

_D) 28_

Um... This is not related but how the hell do you know this Teddie?_" _

"I have a gift," Teddie replies but adds, "Come on everyone, time's almost up!"

"What? It's still going even though you and Luke were talking!" Chie panics.

"Is it D) 28?" Sora wonders as she locks in her answer.

"Ah, no... Sorry, you're off the mark!" Teddie informs her making her cringe.

"Really? I thought that was the answer too!" Chie questions.

"Well, that just confirms it doesn't it," Luke mutters under his breath before asking a question which sets Sora back on her unbeatable mode.

However after three questions Yukiko attempts to steal a point when Luke asks a the Tanaka's Amazing Commodities them song. Yukiko answers, "Granter of your wishes!"

"Too bad, that's incorrect," Teddie tells Yukiko.

This makes her slump over with shame as she puzzles, "Huh, it's not?"

"It's actually, 'granter of your desires,' Yukiko-chan," Luke informs her.

"Oh..." Yukiko comments.

"Wait... How do you know that?" Chie questions Luke.

"I... I watch the show, duh... The music on it is annoying as hell but... The stuff you can get really helps out in the TV world dungeons," Luke replies.

"Hm... That's odd... It's like a secret supplier of Persona users everywhere," Chie realizes.

"Not really... My odd tutor in middle school, Minato-san used buy things off Tanaka's show all the time. He even met the guy in Paulownia Mall once... Minato-san used to refer to Tanaka as the Devil Arcana man," Sora reveals.

"Huh? Who is this Minato-san? He sounds like he's a Wild..." Yosuke starts but Luke interrupts him.

"_What is the jingle in Junes commercial? _

_A) Everybody's great_

_B) Every day's swell_

_C) Every day, young life_

_D) Every day's great_

If none of you can answer this I will literally die from shock," Luke asks sounding bored.

"It's D). Every day's great... At your Junes!" Sora sings out with smile.

"Correct! Wow, Sensei Sora, you're bearin' it up in here!" Teddie praises.

"Ugh... Bear puns... I wish you didn't speak English and Japanese," Luke complains.

"Sensei Luke stop complaining all the time... And that's the end of the first half! Let's see how our contestants are doing!" Teddie decides.

"Don't we already know? Sora's winning and everyone else losing," Luke comment.

"Ooh, Sensei Sora is on top!" Teddie notes before allowing Luke to ask the next question.

Sora continues to answer the questions correctly until Teddie announces, "And that's the of the round! Let's see the results! Winner, as expected... It is..."

The lights go out and spotlight shines on Sora as a drum rolls sounds. Luke sighs with his chin on his hands saying, "Yosuke and Yukiko got -1... Chie got 0. Sora got 15... But even before knowing that, isn't kinda obvious who won?"

"Sensei Sora, from Inaba!" Teddie announces as confetti explodes.

"I won... Cool," Sora grins.

"Not bad, partner! There's no beating you," Yosuke congratulates Sora.

"Thanks, Yosuke," Sora replies with slight nod.

"Wow. Sora... Good going!" Chie praises.

"Way to go, sis but I kinda expected that you'd win," Luke comments.

"Congratulations, Sora-chan!" Yukiko beams before sighing, "I was so close, too..."

"Congratulations Sensei Sora! After her strong showing in the qualifiers, Sensei Sora will be moving on to the playoffs!" Teddie declares.

"There's more? Awesome! I love this game!" Sora cheers.

Everyone else but Sora and Luke appear to be shocked. Luke points out, "Come on, guys on the board behind you it says prelims... Seriously, you should have expected this."

Chie turns to Teddie sounding annoyed, "Playoffs! Ted..."

"Didn't I mention that?" Teddie puzzles.

"Not specifically," Luke enlightens the bear.

Teddie shrugs before saying, "This is the qualifying round for a playoff spot."

Chie and Yosuke grimaces with Yosuke saying that, "I knew it... I'm glad I didn't win. I'll be rooting for you, partner."

"Hey! What about me?" Chie points out to Yosuke.

However before Yosuke could answer Yukiko jumps in exclaiming, "Oh, I see! There's still the playoffs!"

"Don't get too excited, Yukiko," Chie warns her best friend.

"Now then! Until next time, take care!" Teddie shouts as the set goes black again.

"I managed to win the quiz show, yippee! We can home now!" Sora cheers.

"Ah, Sora... According to Teddie, this was only qualifying round and knowing him... Yep, he's in position again... Prepare for another, 'exciting,' installment of Midnight Channel Triva Miracle Quiz," Luke notes as Teddie gets a spot light shone on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's the show you'v all been waiting for! At last, it's the playoffs! I'm sure our viewers remember what happened last time," Teddie speaks his opening speech.

"Of course, if they existed they bloody would. It was like than five minutes ago," Luke yawns and remarks.

"Ah... Yes, those memorable qualifiers where Sensei Sora won day after a heated battle! All the emotion and drama is back tonight for another round! Just like last time... I'm your host, 'On the Mark, ' Teddieson! Sensei Luke's my humble assistant," Teddie announces.

"Humble? Who are you kidding?" Luke scoffs.

The playoffs starts... Turns out, Riku, Naoto, Kanji apparently turned down Teddie's formal invitation. He must have texted them while Luke was reading out the questions or something. Yosuke and Chie are momentarily reluctant to begin but they relent eventually.

The playoffs end with Yosuke on 1 point, Sora on 15 points, then Yukiko and Chie on 0 points. Sora obviously wins again. Yosuke wonders, "I can't beat you at anything... Still how did you answer those questions?"

"I knew the answers," Sora responds stating the obvious.

"You really are amazing. How much stuff do you know that we don't?" Chie inquires.

"Well... I know stuff that I don't want to know about everyone in this room," Sora mentions.

"Wait... What on earth are you talking about?" Luke questions.

Sora explains in a calm voice, "The beach... Shichiri Beach. I saw a vision of you guys there on Valentine's Day... Chie-chan, I didn't know you'd be so adventurous and Yukiko how did you do that thing with the... Oh, things got quiet all of the sudden. It's not like I want to see this stuff. It just happens."

"What! You... You... You saw that... OH BLOODY HELL! I can't do anything without you watching me, can I? I'm gonna be so paranoid now," Yosuke laments.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to say it like that... I kinda just blurted it out," Sora mumbles.

"You know, Yukiko... I was going to tell you about what..." Chie starts.

Yukiko interrupts her, "Oh, that... I already knew. Luke and I arrive at the beach just when you two were leaving."

Chie is mortified.

Yet the Charior Arcana girl somehow manages to blame Yosuke for it all.

Several days later, back at the Miracle Quiz show and it's the finals. After Teddie does his opening speech where he praises Sora and is really repetitive.

"This is so boring," Luke comments.

"I'm not even gonna bother," Yosuke sighs.

"At least we're used to it now," Chie points out looking on the bright side but she then makes a really good point, "Through maybe we should think hard about why we came back here."

"I WILL win," Yukiko chants to herself.

Chie sighs while Yosuke remarks, "From the start, you never took your eyes off the prize, huh Yukiko?"

"Did anyone bring a gun? I don't want to be here," Luke complains.

"Bro, don't spoil the fun! Come on, it's fun playing quiz shows!" Sora proclaims.

"You only say that because you win," Luke mutters crossing his arms.

"Hm? You seem a bit down. Well, cheer up! This time, I have a lovely prize in store." Teddie tells the contestants whilst ignoring Luke.

"Huh? An actual prize?" Yosuke is taken off guard.

"I wasn't expecting this," Sora admits.

"You weren't? Then what were you playing for?" Luke asks her.

"I like quiz games. They test my knowledge and abilities," Sora explains.

"That's it?" Yosuke double checks.

"Yeah... Why are you guys giving me odd looks? Who doesn't like a good challenge every now and then?" Sora points out.

"You really have a prize, Ted?" Luke questions him.

"We're at the finals here! The last ultimate finale! It's only nature I have a prize for the winner!" Teddie argues.

"Yeah, uh, 'last,' 'ultimate,' and 'finale,' all mean the same thing! Besides, I agree with Luke... 'Cause, you, Ted? Offering a 'lovely prize?' It's probably something lame. Like Topsicle sticks or something," Yosuke assumes.

"Or a new pair of mustache glasses!" Yukiko enthusiastically guesses.

Chie groans, "Ugh! Stop being excited about this!"

"So... Teddie, what is the exactly the prize?" Luke wonders.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise for the champion! I'll give the champion my treasure," Teddie answers making everyone cringe. Teddie exclaims, "The crowd is going wild!"

Phantom audience erupts into applause and cheering as Teddie decides, "Let's take a moment to hear what our contestants have to say! Mr Yosuke Hanamura from Inaba!"

"Hey! Don't just ignore our questions and plow on with the show!" Yosuke scolds him before sighing, "This is the last time, you hear?"

"Ooh, am I hearing some reluctance to part with the show?" Teddie wonders making Yosuke shake his head but Teddie ignores him, "Yosuke loves this quiz show more than anything! Will his love finally pay off?"

"Love? What love! How could you possibly get that from what I said!" Yosuke grumbles.

Teddie disregards Yosuke's words, "It was so kind of you to say."

"LISTEN TO ME!" Yosuke shouts getting frustrated.

"Now you know how I feel everyday now... Hm, I don't hate this quiz show anymore. Thanks, Yosuke," Luke comments making Yosuke slump over in defeat.

Teddie moves on to the next contestant, "Next is Miss Chie Satonaka from Inaba! Anything to say to out audience?"

"Huh! Uh... Umm, well, this is the final round, so I'll do my best," Chie nervously responds making the phantom crowd cheer. Chie then asks, "Uh, who am I saying this to?"

"Oh, Chie-chan, did you forget? Those cheers are just a sound effect!" Teddie reminds.

"Don't worry. No one's watching except for me and maybe Tsubaki she loves the Midnight Channel... Just the other day I caught her with a board with all this stuff on it. She's trying to figure out the mystery we solved... She's doing a pretty good job, actually except Ryuu's trying to help her... But never mind, it's only me in the audience," Luke reflects.

"That doesn't make me feel any better! That's not reassuring at all!" Chie laments.

"I reflecting on stuff, I wasn't being reassuring don't you read the AD?" Luke questions.

"Luke! You are..." Chie begins to threaten.

Teddie saves the day by saying, "Alright, next is Miss Yukiko Amagi from Inaba!"

"..." Yukiko don't respond and focuses ahead.

After a minute Luke inquires, "Ah... Yukiko? Are you okay?"

"Don't talk to me. You'll break my concentration," Yukiko commands.

Luke nods mutely while mouthing, "I hope you win even though I know what the winner of this quiz will be already."

"She... She really means business! Well, that's what makes this the finals!" Teddie declares proudly and falsely.

"No it isn't... What makes this the finals is that you asked everyone else to come but they were smart enough to say no," Luke points out.

"Ignoring Luke... And or last contestant... Introducing the favourite to win!" Teddie says making Luke sigh at the first comment.

"I'm not that good, am I?" Sora puzzles with a worried look.

"Yes you are! The invincible quiz queen! Her winning streak is unstoppable! From the town of Inaba, _Sensei Sora_!" Teddie insists as the phantom audience seems to get louder for some reason. Teddie then concludes marching his spot, "These finals are shaping up great! We've got an all-star lineup today!"

Luke is gazing at one of the many panels in the studio...

"What's this Persona 4 Golden thing I keep seeing? What are we a sequel? No... The golden part suspicious... The 4th in a series that has sequels and add-ons or remastered versions for each part. Then this must be a remastered... Wait... What am I even talking about? I have no clue what I'm saying... Oh, look, no one paying attention to me, again," Luke ponders before taking a deep breath and he sighs.

Yosuke doesn't even take notice of Luke speaking and points out to Teddie, "It's been the same lineup since the qualifiers... Enough talk, just get on with it. You already got your, 'cue,' right?"

"Heh-eh... You're getting the hang of these showbiz terms, Yosuke! It looks like the contestants are all ready! Now then... Midnight Trivia Miracle Quiz! The finale... Let the championship begin!" Teddie notes before turning to Luke, "Read out the first question!"

"Fine," Luke agrees with a nod.

Sora once again answers all the questions correctly earning herself point until question number eight where Luke asks, "_How many vending machines are there at the central shopping district? _

_A) 3_

_B) 2_

_C) 4_

_D) 1_

Good luck with this one. Why someone would want to know that is beyond me."

"It is, B) 2 vending machines in the shopping district?" Sora buzzes in her response.

There is a ba-dum sound and Teddie enlightens the group, "Too bad, that's incorrect! The correct answer was C) 4."

"Way off the mark... I must remember to count vending machines more often," Sora sighs. Luke gives her an incredulous look.

"That was too bad," Yukiko comments as Sora scores goes from seven to six.

However Sora gets back on her game and answers the next two questions correctly before the half time score check happens. Everyone but Sora has a score of zero while Sora herself has a total of eight so far making Teddie beam, "Ooh, Sensei Sora is on top!"

"Yay! I love this game!" Sora cheers as the fake audience roars with praise.

"That's not surprising," Luke yawns before asking a question which Sora gets wrong.

Nonetheless, though, Sora doesn't waste her time on getting back on the track of winning until the round ends.

At this point, Teddie declares who the winner is, but it's fairly obvious; "The winner is... On 16 points, Sensei Sora, from Inaba!"

"Cool! I did it!" Sora jumps for joy as she smiles.

"How did no one else even get one point?" Luke wonders shaking his head.

"I just can't win. How perfect are you?" Yosuke questions her.

"Very imperfect actually," Sora disagrees with him.

"Wow... I mean wow... Okay, I give up. There's no beating you!" Chie exclaims her brown eyes open wide.

"I lost again... But against you, Sora-chan maybe it was inevitable," Yukiko laments.

"Sorry... But at least it was fun," Sora points out.

"What on earth is your definition of fun again, sis?" Luke wonders.

Sora ignores him and Teddie tells Sora, "Congratulations, Sensei Sora! I knew it all along! You're number one at everything!"

"Not really... I... I... I lost a tennis match once when someone knock me out during a match with a stun gun because they wanted their big sister to win," Sora meekly argues.

"That doesn't count," Luke enlightens her.

Yosuke, Sora, Chie and Yukiko then come out from behind their podiums and Teddie beckons Sora, "Now let's go see you lovely prize! Right this way, Sensei Sora!"

"Huh? Mmm, okay," Sora shrugs stepping towards Teddie.

"Huh? What is it?" Chie wonders before guessing, "An all you can eat steak buffet!"

"Ooh, that'll be so awesome! Free food... Hm, my favourite," Sora beams.

"No, the prize is going to be a new pair of mustache glasses," Yukiko disagrees.

"It's neither of those. That's just your wishful thinking," Yosuke reveals.

"Then, it's more of a curse than a prize, I'm guessing," Luke mutters to himself.

"Heh-eh... Sensei Sora... Alright, the time has come for you to get your lovely prize! And that prize is... A steamy smooch from Teddie!" Teddie reveals shocking everyone.

"Wait! No! No! I don't want prize!" Sora exclaims.

"Huh? That means..." Yukiko realizes.

"Ugh, that's so like him," Chie groans.

"This whole quiz show thing was just so you could kiss Sora... Because there was no way she wouldn't of won this... Typical Ted... Who is a moronic bear who is going to die a really slow, horrible and painful death," Luke grumbles as he clenches his jaw and a dark aura gathers around him.

Yosuke grimaces with nervous laughter, "When Luke's like this he's scarier than all the Shadows we've fought put together."  
"Yeah, I know," Chie cringes and nods.

"Here I come!" Teddie shouts before launching himself towards Sora who's been too shocked to move. Teddie manages to grab Sora but Sora trips and rolls him before fleeing as fast as she can but Teddie follows.

"Leave me alone!" Sora wails.

"NO! Just one little smooch!" Teddie argues.

"You're dead... Teddie," Luke decides chasing after Teddie whose chasing after Sora who is running as fast as possible.

They crash into a few things prompting Chie to say aloud, "A-All of a sudden I'm glad I didn't win..."

"Oh, come on now! Wait for me! Sensei Sora!" Teddie pleads as he chases her.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! Ah!" Sora disagrees leaping over of few things.

"You're finished Ted... This is it! I'm not putting up with you anymore," Luke declares.

"Empty threat! You're against killing!" Teddie points out making Luke only more furious.

"I still maim you..." Luke reminds Teddie with a evil glint in his eyes.

However with Teddie being Teddie he shrugs it off and tells Sora, "Sensei Sora, there's no need to be so bashful!"

"Ah! I don't want you smooch to me!" Sora complains.

"So, what're we gonna do about this?" Yosuke inquires of Yukiko and Chie.

"Uh... W-Well, we need to end it, right? It's a show, after all," Chie guesses.

"A show no one's watching... Not even Luke's paying attention now and beforehand he was just listening to music or doing half of Teddie's job," Yosuke highlights the facts.

"Hey, you never know, someone might be watching like that stupid Ryuu-kun... We need to safe, you know? Just in case," Chie weakly reasons.

"An, 'outro,' Right? I always wanted to try doing one!" Yukiko exclaims with glee.

"You're really into this on every level, aren't you?" Yosuke remarks holding his head with hand and cringing a little.

"Now then... Thanks for watching, everyone! Bear-well!" Yukiko declares her, 'outro,' lines as confetti rains down.

"B-Bear-well..." Chie and Yosuke comment with a tad monotone and not amused voices.

"Wait up, Sensei!" Teddie shouts out.

"They're still at it," Yosuke grimaces at the sight.

"Help me! Someone! Ah!" Sora yelps.

"When did you two start running this fast?" Luke wonders pausing for second before putting his foot out and tripping Teddie.

Luke picks Teddie up by the back of the neck. Teddie looks terrified but brightens when Sora Narukami approaches him. However Sora hits Teddie where it hurts making Teddie scream out in pain. Luke drops Teddie and Sora snaps her fingers making the quiz show set disappear.

"Wait... You could have ended that quiz show at anytime?" Yosuke realizes about Sora.

"Yeah... I wasn't motivated before though," Sora shrugs as Teddie wails in pain in the background and Sora frankly couldn't care at the moment. She wasn't happy.

"Let's go home," Luke decides hoping on the TV entrance platform that doesn't look as much like a stage anymore. Luke taps the ground with his foot and the exit out of the TV world appears.

"Thanks, Luke!" Chie shouts out before jumping through the exit followed by Yukiko, Yosuke and Sora.

Teddie grabs Luke ankle on on the later's way out begging, "Help me..."

"Uh, no... You deserve what you get. I'll put the spare key under the rug for you for when you make it home," Luke notifies Teddie before stepping through the exit leasing Teddie on his own and in pain.

Teddie's quiz show came finally to an welcome end and peace return to Inaba once more for a day but then Teddie came back.


	55. Chapter 55 - Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and let's move on with the show! Things are coming to close to the end of the first story arc...**

It's March the 19th, Sora is in her room looking fondly at some old pictures. One of them is of Yosuke, Naoto, Kanji, Riku, Luke, Yukiko, Chie, Nanako, Teddie and of course Sora herself at ski slopes in their winter gear. Nanako looks like she's having fun. The date on the back of the photo is the 26th of February. Marie took the photo and Dojima was busy at work so he didn't come on the ski trip.

Another photo is one that was taken in Dojima's living room, on a evening where the entire Investigation Team plus Nanako sitting around the table digging into quite a feast of food that was prepared by Sora Narukami. They are all having fun and are chatting in the photo. Dojima is on the sofa smiling slightly at the sight. Sora herself is the one who took the photo as she's not in it. The date on the back of it is March 3rd.

There is another photo that Luke took of Sora teaching Nanako the correct way to make chocolate in the Dojima household's kitchen and it's dated the 13th of March. They are helping Luke make his White Day chocolates.

There's also another photo the next day of Luke handing out the chocolate he, Sora and Nanako made the day before to everyone in the Investigation Team minus Teddie after school. Sora took this photo on that sunny day.

But Luke once again took this next one; a photo with the date of the 17th of March. It depicts Yosuke lining everyone in the Investigation up to take a group photo of the group. Sora nostalgically remember snapping at Luke to come join them so they could take a picture and to stop being annoying and taking his own pictures without telling everyone that he is going to take it. Sora then looks fondly at the picture Yosuke took with a timer camera. So Yosuke, herself Sora, Luke and Kanji are in the back row while Teddie, Naoto, Chie, Riku and Yukiko are in the front row.

That photo is in a photo frame on Sora's desk. Sora grabs the photo frame with group in it and places it in her bag along with the other photos. Sora sighs as she zips up her bag, places it on her shoulder and looks around at her room she used for this past year. Sora has always been used to moving around a lot because of her parents job and last year was hard but this year is pretty difficult too. The cardboard boxes in her room containing all her stuff signify she's moving back to Tatsumi Port Island. When her parents are back from their long work trips they usual settle at the their 'home,' in Port Island and Sora has found she spends most of her life in that city but most years she's forced to transfer to schools in other cities or towns

Aika Nakamura her co-worker and friend from the Chinese Diner Aiya has already moved to Tatsumi Port Island and had started her apprenticeship at Hagakure the ramen place which is hosting an engagement party in few weeks that Sora promised the owners and Aika that she'd help out with. The party's pretty big actually... This young up-coming yet fairly famous professional baseball player named Junpei Iori is having the party to announce his engagement to this renown artist Chidori Yoshino. The odd thing is that Mitsuru Kirijo is on the guest list along with her fiance Akihiko Sanada a reputable and highly successful boxer. There's a few other people on the guest list including some people named Yukari Takeba (Sora vaguely recalls that Takeba was archery captain at a high school called Gekkoukan a few years back), Ken Amada (who's like in Middle school still so it's kind of weird but he's on the list), Shinjiro Aragaki (he's been working at the place, Hagakure for while, he started sometime after waking up from a coma and he was relatively good friends with Ichiro, Sora's first love), Fuuka Yamagishi (might remember her from the ghost story) and someone named Aigis (no last name for some reason, apparently no one but Sora finds this odd).

Also Chihiro Fushimi is planning to meet Sora at the station in Tatsumi Port Island with Aika Nakamura but Chihiro is planning to go to on a gap year before starting college next year in 2013, so Chihiro won't be in Tastumi Port Island for much longer as she plans to France to visit an old friend named, Bebe or something like that.

In two days time, Sora Narukami will be heading back to the city so when she's finally finished packing Luke, Marie and Teddie drag her melancholiac self out of the house and take around time to have fun. Sora is reluctant at first but eventually warms to the idea, Tsubaki Maeda and her new boyfriend Ryuu also join the trio at one point. It's a relaxing stress-free day thanks to all them. Sora was planning to spend the day in her room moping but this was way better... Except for when Teddie tried to flirt with her unsuccessfully and when Marie started acting strangely around Sora. Luke knows what is causing Marie's odd behvaiour but certainly is not explaining it to Sora, that's Marie's problem not his. Luke Ashida may have become more empathetic, caring and openly emotional over the course of this year but he's not about to do selfless acts for people at random. That's Sora's thing not his.

The spring cherry blossom morning of March the 20th, Sora is sitting at table in the living room in Dojima's house with the man himself, Ryotaro Dojima, Luke and Nanako.

"Tomorrow's the day," Luke reflects with a frown.

Sora sighs glumly, "Don't remind me... I'm going to miss this place an awful lot."

"All done packing?" Dojima inquires and Sora nods in response so Dojima tells her, "Well... If you forgot anything, I'll mail it to you."

"Hm... Thank you," Sora replies but she appears to be feeling quite miserable.

Suddenly the door bell ring prompting Nanako to ask, "Can I go answer the door?"

Dojima looks a tad worried but then calm himself down and answers her, "Oh yeah... That's right. Sure, go answer it. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

Nanako brightens and nods before running happily off to answer to the door. Sora smile despite her bad mood.

Dojima reflects thinking of his daughter Nanako, "Seeing her so cheerful like that... Nothing makes me happier."

"Yeah... Nanako's happy face can make even the most miserable of days seem so bright and full of promise," Sora agrees.

"I also agreed," Luke adds with one nod of his white-pink haired head.

"I already bought your train tickets for tomorrow. It leaves at nine o'clock in the morning from Yasoinana Station. Today's your last day here... Don't worry about Nanako. You can leave her to me," Dojima informs Sora who nods mutely before Dojima suggests, "Go see your friends. This might be your last chance to talk to them."

"Thanks, Uncle... I'll do that... It's the last day I'm spending in this town for a long time so I want to make the most of it," Sora determines before heading towards the door.

"I'm coming with you on your walk today... Don't say no, sis... I got some errands to run so I was going to have to go anyhow," Luke decides as he follows Sora.

"Okay, fine... You can come but you're not going with me to the Amagi Inn, you'll just flirt with Yukiko or something," Sora enlightens him.

"What I would not just flirt... What are you... Oh, hi Nanako," Luke notices Nanako coming back from the door and cuts himself off.

Nanako with a letter in her hand comes across Sora and Luke on her way out and the little girl tells them, "Are you two going out? Be careful!"

The protagonists nod and tell Nanako thank you before continuing towards the door.

While Sora was talking to Yukiko at the Amagi Inn, Luke Ashida opts to stop by the Inaba Municipal Hospital where he overhears two nurses talking. The nurses are talking about Sayoko Uehara who apparently joined a volunteer organization, travelled to Africa, has been working hard, she was studying English and some African languages. Sayoko Uehara also has been studying some medical books. Those piece of new surprises Luke when he thinks back to how Sayoko was when he first met her. Also the nurses falsely assume much to Luke's dismay that Sayoko was dating him when she was here.

Meanwhile, Sora Narukami arrives at the Amagi Inn where Yukiko Amagi wearing her pink kimono greets her, "Welcome to... Hm? Sora-chan... That's right, you're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, I am," Sora mentions with slight frown.

Yukiko tells her, "Thanks for coming to see me before you leave... It means a lot to me."

"I'm happy to see you, it makes me not feel as bad about leaving," Sora let her know.

"I, I was thinking of spending today as just another day. Helping with the housework, taking a long bath and going to sleep. So I can... I can say goodbye without crying," Yukiko gazes down as she reveals but chuckles at herself and raise her head admitting that, "But I failed miserably... I kept thinking about you and on top of that... Here you are, right in front of me. Sora-chan, you're not helping at all... You're so mean."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Yukiko-chan," Sora laments.

However suddenly Yukiko exclaims, "That's it, I'm leaving town with you tomorrow!"

"Wait... What! Yukiko-chan!" Sora shouts out feeling taken aback.

"Just kidding... For now," Yukiko chuckles then she turns serious reflecting, "You know... After I decided to stay here and become the manager, I realized how afraid I was... Whether I can meet all the responsibilities... Whether I'll be able to support the whole staff on my own... I never thought of things like that but I've made my decision..."

"So now what will you do?" Sora inquires.

"Now I have to make an honest attempt at it. I'll do my best to overcome this fear and you and Luke-kun of course will be in my heart while I do, Sora-chan. We'll be together... Even when we're apart. I promise I won't turn away from my problems and fears. I'm going to meet every challenge head-on, no matter how hard it seems," Yukiko announces.

"That's a good attitude," Sora reflects.

Yukiko brings up an old topic, "Sora... Remember what Ameno-sagiri said? 'If man kind so wishes, I will return at any time...' That's not what I wish for. I'll face myself, no matter what happens. Sora-chan... Thank you."

"Thank you? What did I do?" Sora puzzles.

"A lot... You've always done so much for others... Sora-chan. You'll forever be my precious friend," Yukiko assures her.

"You'll forever be my friend too," Sora replies with a slight smile.

"Uh, um, well... I, I should get back to work! I'll see you later," Yukiko says farewell.

"Okay... See you tomorrow," Sora nods before heading back into Inaba's shopping district.

At Inaba's shopping district, Sora meet up with Luke and together the protagonists greet Chie Satonaka. The kung fu mad girl is surprised to see them, "Whoa, Sora-chan. Luke-kun. You two caught me off guard, ha-ha... Oh, um, Luke can I talk to Sora alone?"

"Oh... Yeah, I'll just hang around the shopping district then... Sora if you need anything just call me and I'll find you. I think I'll be able to do that. I won't get lost surely... I've lived here for almost a year now," Luke responds.

"Okay... See ya, bro!" Sora waves him goodbye as he ventures off down the street. Sora tuns to Chie asking, "So you were saying?"

"Oh, yes! I was actually just thinking of you, Sora. And you suddenly showed up, so... Tomorrow's the day, huh? I thought a lot about you and I decided to come here. I was thinking, 'what can I do for you?'" Chie answers.

"What did you come up with?" Sora inquires of the short brown haired girl.

"I figured crying or feeling sad about you leaving wasn't it... So I made up my mind... I'm gonna show you what you've taught me. I bought a book," Chie announces.

Sora blinks and puzzles at the sudden subject change, "Huh? A book?"

"It's called... 'How to Become a Police Officer!' I told you I wanted to become strong so I could protect what matters most to me, right?" Chie replies prior to mentioning, "Well, I want to protect this town. We all worked hard to win this peace... I wanna keep it this way. You can't be certain that no incident like this will ever happen again, right?"

"Chie-chan, that's really admirable about you... I didn't know you wanted to be in the law enforcement business too," Sora compliments.

"You too? Ha-aha... I didn't know you wanted to be a cop," Chie responds.

Sora laughs nervously before saying, "I always like the idea of solving mysteries ever since I was a little girl... That and I have this amazing gift of seeing the future and other weird things. I can't let such a gift go to waste. Ha-ha... My parents won't be very thrilled about me wanting to a detective. Yes, I want to be a detective like my uncle, but don't laugh at me, okay?"

"Why wouldn't your parents be happy about you wanting to be a detective?" Chie puzzles.

Sora monologues to Chie, "My parents also expected me to be in the same line of work they're in but... I don't see myself in their world... It's far too 'cloak and dagger,' for me. Too secretive... I like the truth to be something to be revealed not hidden. That and I want to grant the dead justice. This year I learnt justice doesn't happen on it's own and things aren't black and white. There's a lot of gray... But yeah! I like gray! I don't need a fancy job like my parents have, I'd prefer a simpler life and I would like to be able to protect those closest to me. I don't want to be my mother... I love her but... My mother's job entails her pretending to be someone else and hiding her true emotions which makes it hard for her to ever let her guard down. And hard for my mother to show me any of her emotions... I want to be like her in some ways but I don't like the idea of not being able to be myself, do you get it what I'm trying to say or am I just rambling on?"

"No, you're not rambling, I get it. You want to be there for the ones you love and you want bring justice the memories of those you are wronged... I understand as I want to be here for this town... I want to protect it. This is where all my best friends are... It's where I fell for Yosuke despite all the reasons there are saying I wouldn't do such a thing... So anyway, I thought maybe I'd become a cop and have Dojima-san put me through the wringer! But from the sounds of it I'll be able to count on you, to help me out when the day comes! Maybe one day we could be partners! Although... That'll be weird me calling you partner instead of Yosuke although, it'll be fun! I see why Yosuke's likes to say it now," Chie assures her with a cheerful smiles.

"Yeah... It would be weird but it'll cool joining the law enforcement career with you... We'll have to make sure we get assigned to the same region," Sora reflects with grin.

"Uh-huh, totally! But Sora... You can go home proud. We'll be fine here... Aw man... I didn't wanna cry," Chie nods before sniffing a little.

"It's okay... You can cry if you want to," Sora comforts her.

"Nah, I won't... You still have to say goodbye to everyone else, right?" Chie questions and Sora nods so Chie encourages her, "Go ahead... Go."

"Oh... Alright, see ya later!" Sora reluctantly agrees.

Meanwhile Luke Ashida is listening to music spies Margaret's standing outside the Velvet Room. He then decide to approach Margaret who blinks once after noticing them before saying, "Oh... Hello. Luke... You have come."

"Hi, Margaret," Luke greet her as he waves once to her.

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to see you before Sora left. I know you'll miss her very much, your soul is that akin to a twin to Sora's souls and you bond you share is unbreakable. I wanted to comfort you... Though, comforting words aren't exactly what I have for you... Remember? The heart is shaken more by a single action than by a thousand words... Do you know what action will shake both of our hearts?" Margaret inquires.

"A goodbye handshake? No... It's probably more likely to be a goodbye kiss but I don't really see that happening either..." Luke ponders. Margaret chuckles making Luke pause his pondering and ask, "Hm? What?"

"For us residents... I'm sure this is a sin. Now... Close your eyes," Margaret orders.

"Whoa... Margaret, wait! Why are you telling me to do that?" Luke worries about what exactly are Margaret's intentions.

"Why, you ask? So that you don't witness my sinfulness," Margaret explains.

Luke blinks with confusion but suddenly gets it when Margaret strolls up to him and kisses him with ardent lust and she murmurs, "Mm..."

_She's kissing me with tongue! Margaret miss prim and proper and protocol is kissing me! Once upon a time this would have been cool but now... Now I'm not all that interested... Geez, being in love with Yukiko changes things. At the start of this year, who would have thought I wouldn't have enjoyed a woman kissing me just because she's not Yukiko Amagi? The world works in very strange ways,_ Luke reflects as Margaret kisses him.

"Um... Ah... What the hell! Why did that happen?" Luke whispers with confusion at Margaret's action once Margaret releases him. He knew she liked to flirt with him but never expect her to do this.

"Why did I steal a kiss... Is that what you ask? Hm-Hm... On the contrary though, it's you who was the thief," Margaret chuckles before frowning, "Will I ever see you again after Sora leaves, I wonder?"

"I'll visit you... Just because Sora's leaving doesn't mean I won't come by the Velvet Room but you CANNOT kiss me again?" Luke requests.

"Hm. Hm... I cannot promise that... Say farewell to Sora for me," Margaret replies.

Luke grimaces before he nods, "I will... See ya."

"Well, then... Farewell, Luke until next time," Margaret tells him as she slides through the Velvet Room door leaving Luke Ashida standing there with a worried expression.

Luke feels guilty for a strange reason he immediately travels to the Amagi Inn to beg for forgiveness from Yukiko. Which is an action he never would of thought necessary some months ago.

Back with Sora who finishes talking Chie and she is walking down the street thinking that she must find Riku Kujikawa and talk to him when she hears the very familiar voice of the man himself asking her, "Oh, Senpai! Where are you going?"

"I was just thinking of trying to find you and here you are," Sora reflects with a sad smile.

"Sora-senpai... No... That's like you came to say goodbye," Riku frowns before warning her that, "I'm not planning on letting this be the last time we meet!"

"Okay... Of course not... We must meet again," Sora nods in complete agreement.

"It does make me sad, though. I told you before, right? I'm returning to showbiz, starting spring," Riku reminds her as he carries a brown jacket in his hands casually.

"That's good," Sora comments.

"I went to voice training today to prepare myself for that. You see, I'm re-debuting myself with a new album. I'm writing all the lyrics myself... Well, I got a D in Composition, so they aren't exactly masterpieces but you know, a lot of stuff's happened while I was on break... I made friends... Dear friends... Everyone was so nice to me. I want to express that to everyone who will listen. My deepest feelings, in my own words," Riku monologues before then admitting, "Ack... I'm a tad scared. I'm scared of putting the real me out there for people to see but... I can't give in to that fear, right?"

"Right," Sora nods.

"I'll work hard, for all my fans out there... I'm gonna make a huge comeback! Sora... Wish me luck!" Riku requests.

Sora responds feeling bitter-sweet, "Of course... Good luck, Riku-kun."

"Thank you, Sora-senpai. I know that you'll be watching me on the other side of the camera... I'll keep thinking that way as I work," Riku tells her with his cheeks going a little red staring straight into her bright blue eyes.

"Riku-kun..." Sora murmurs her cheeks turning rosy coloured.

Riku then sighs and frowns saying, "I look back at Junes now and I feel all these good memories of us... Maybe I'll offer to appear in a commercial for Junes. Then you'll all remember the times we had every time you see it!"

"Yeah, I guess we would," Sora shrugs.

"Although... Afterwards, we'll all feel a bit lonely, huh?' Riku ruefully realizes.

"It's going to be fine, trust me... Riku-kun, you'll see me tomorrow. I'll say goodbye and I'll attempt to not cry," Sora reassures him or rather tries too.

"Attempt? That's not very reassuring... But yeah! At least that fog's gone," Riku remarks but he adds, "I mean, it's still foggy over in the other world but it's a clear, blue sky over here. We can see you off on a happy note... Well, see you later."

"Yeah, I better go say goodbye to everyone else," Sora determines.

Sora Narukami then heads over to the bus stop and taking the bus to the hill that overlooks the town of Inaba after seeing a vision of Eri and Yuuta Minami being there. When Sora gets there she spies Yuuta and Eri Minami. Yuuta notices Sora Narukami, "Hey! It's you, Miss Sora!"

"Oh... Hello, Yuuta-kun. I was hoping I would get to see you and your mother," Sora greets him with a warm smile.

"Miss Sora... What a coincidence. Yuuta and I just randomly decided to come here today. Is this fate?" Eri wonders aloud.

"No... I'm just psychic," Sora honestly answers but Eri takes it as a joke and chuckles.

"Let's play, Miss!" Yuuta exclaims.

"Hey, don't be selfish, Yuuta. I want to talk to Miss Sora, too," Eri half-heartily scolds him.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine... I'll play with you, Yuuta," Sora decides much to the young boy, Yuuta's delight.

"Yay!" Yuuta cheers before Sora then proceeds to play some games with the little boy however a while later and Yuuta takes a seat on the bench and excitedly tells Sora a story but falls asleep half-way through.

"Hm," Sora shakes her head and smiles upon realizing Yuuta has fallen asleep.

"I appreciate you playing with Yuuta. You really wore him out. He fell asleep on the bench... "Eri informs Sora prior to asking, "By the way... You know how the criminal behind those incidents got arrested?"

"Yes," Sora confirms.

"Well... I was afraid because everything about the case was so mysterious and that awful fog didn't help, either... When I heard the culprit was arrested, the first thing that came to my mind was about Yuuta. 'Yuuta is safe now...' I felt so relieved. I can now understand what it means by, 'the life of a parent revolves around their child.' I just want my kid to grow up to be a kind person; that's really all I ask of Yuuta. Life is not only about yourself... There are always other people around you, so your life will affect their life. So I want Yuuta to become the type of person who can empathize with someone else... Understand their situation. I believe that being kind to other will satisfy one's own heart," Eri reveals.

"That's amazing to hear," Sora sincerely tells Eri Minami.

"Thank you for that and for everything else, you did so much for Yuuta and I. You changed my entire life," Eri informs her before adding, "I never really thought about my life in the past. I thought I'd be okay if I could enjoy the moment... I'd just spend the rest of life killing time but now I see things differently. Having Yuuta with me every day, laughing together over small things... I feel alive. I'm glad I'm a mother."

"That's good," Sora notes with a nod.

"I have to go now... I promised Yuuta we'd make spaghetti and meatball together tonight. Goodbye, Miss Sora. I'm glad I met you," Eri says farewell.

"Goodbye, have fun cooking dinner tonight with Yuuta-kun," Sora responds before traveling back into town.

In town, a few minutes before Sora arrives back, Luke has finally return from the Amagi Inn. When Luke Ashida told Yukiko that Margaret kissed him and the exact circumstances of the entire situation, Yukiko just started laughing at Luke because she found it hilarious that he actually felt guilty. Anyway, Luke is now talking to Shu Nakajima who mentions that he has a baseball game tomorrow. Luke assures Shu that he'll try to make it and see Shu play but he mentions that he might not be able to as a good friend of his leaving town tomorrow.

Shu wonders if he should see Luke's friend off but Luke tells him not worry about before Shu then announces that he has made a friend and that Shu is currently waiting for his friend who's buying ice cream at the store he's in front of. Luke inquires about the identity of Shu's friend who Shu reveals to be the guy who transferred to Inaba last year.

Shu explains that his new friend is a fun, nice person who spoke up for Shu when he got suspended for cheating and thanks to this guy Shu now has other friends. Shu's also learning he joys of comics and video games from his new friend who Shu helps study and sometimes they do their homework together. Luke recommends Shu a few games and comics to check out. Shu thanks Luke for the advice and his tutoring much to Luke's surprise before mentioning that Luke's friend must have bad luck as the murders only happened while she was here. Luke argues that it's probably his bad luck that caused all the problems making Shu sighs and scold Luke for being stupid. Luke finds it strange to see just how much Shu has grown up since last time he saw him.

Sora then finds Luke talking to Shu and Shu's new friend. Sora and Luke then say farewell to Shu and his friend as the two of them go off to practice some baseball.

"Shu's really grown up since last time I met him," Luke reflects.

"He seems a lot happier than the last time I met him... Hey, bro? Want to go grab a bite to eat? I'll pay since it's my second last day," Sora suggests.

Luke nods, "Oh, alright, let's head to Aiya, then."

Sora agrees with the decision whole heartily but just outside the doors to Aiya the two protagonists hear the familiar voices of Kou and Daisuke from inside. The promptly enter and Kou notices them, "Whoa!'

"Huh?" Sora puzzles.

"We just walked into the diner... What's the big deal?" Luke questions Kou.

Daisuke chuckles, "Ha-ha, what a coincidence."

"It is?" Sora and Luke question at the same time.

"We were just talking about the two of you. Why don't you both join us?" Daisuke suggests to the protagonists who agree to the suggestion with a nod.

"Well... Um... You see, we stared talking about whether or not all the crazy stuff that happened here was really over and..." Kou starts to explains.

However Daisuke swiftly finishes the sentence for Kou sensing that otherwise they'll be here all day waiting for Kou to explain, "We were consoling each other about Sora-chan leaving tomorrow.

"Why you gotta blurt that stuff out? That's embarrassing, man!" Kou complains but adds saying to Sora, "To be honest, though... Sora, I did wanna see you one last time but I figured you'd be too busy. The next thing I know you walk right in with Luke! It's like I was being thoughtful for nothing!"

"Oh, Kou... Wait... What do you mean nothing! You should be thoughtful, I'm leaving tomorrow! The soccer team might have a new manager already but you shouldn't just forget about me already!" Sora half-heartily complains with smile.

Sora, Luke, Kou and Daisuke share some joyful moments together as the protagonists order some food to eat for lunch. Kou then recalls something, "Oh, while you are both here, lemme tell you two something."

"What is is?" Luke inquires of the dark blue haired teenager named Kou Ichijo.

Kou answers him, "After I graduate, I think I'm gonna go to college overseas."

"What... Wow!" Sora exclaims.

"Not only does it sound like a blast but I think it'll look good on my resume when I join, 'the society,' you know? I figure that's help out the Ichijo family, too," Kou reasons.

"Come one, you're not doing this for your family," Daisuke points out.

"I know. It's for your my own sake. It's not for the family that took me in or because I'm their first son. I want to support the family in my own way. I don't need to be the head in order to do that. That's why I think it'll be cool to study overseas, maybe even in Australia. I'm sure I'll learn all kinds of things I couldn't over here," Kou reflects prior to then laughing a bit, "Course, Daisuke's gonna be a loner. Ha-aha-ha."

"Not really. No matter where in the world all of us are it won't matter. Friends are still friends, even when you can't see each other all the time," Daisuke argues with solemn expression that shocks Kou.

"..." Kou gives Daisuke an odd look.

This prompts Daisuke to asks, "Huh... What?"

Kou sighs heavily, "Those were some touching words, man. To tell ya the truth, I had a hard time just thinking about how to start this conversation. I was even thinking about hopping on the train Sora will be on tomorrow so I could tell her all about it."

"Oh, Kou..." Sora shakes her head at the boy's words.

Daisuke remarks in response to Kou hare-brained scheme,"Ha-ha, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Why don't we go get some more ramen?"

"Yay! Five extra large bowls of ramen please!" Sora orders before adding, "Thank you, sir!"

"Five... Isn't that a little excessive?" Daisuke questions her.

"Have you seen girl finish off three rainy day specials at this and still ask for more? Sora's a girl who can eat," Luke interjects answering for her before hastily adding, "Which is a great quality to have."

"Better," Sora notes with a smile.

"Umm, Sora?" Kou questions.

"Yes... What is it?" Sora replies feeling curious.

"You can come back and visit any time you want, Sora! This is your hometown now too, ya know!" Kou announces with Daisuke and Luke nodding in agreement with the statement.

"Thanks, guys," Sora tells them feeling a close bond of friendship between them.

"I'm sure you've got other people to say your goodbyes to. We can see you off tomorrow but uh... Sora, we'll always be friends," Kou concludes.

"Thanks, Kou-kun," Sora beams.

"We'll always be friends, too," Dasiuke declares.

"Hey, don't steal my lines! I'm gonna make you eat pickled bamboo shoots!" Kou threatens his best friend Daisuke.

Sora, Luke, Daisuke and Kou share an interesting lunch after which the protagonists journey over to the Tatsuhime Shrine where they call the fox for first time in ages. The objects coated in gold at the shrine shimmer bright in the sunny spring day.

An old man then appears asking the protagonists, "Hm? What's two young people like yourselves doing in an old place like this?"

"Just visiting the shrine and paying or respects," Sora answers.

"This place was bustling with visitors not too long ago but these days, you see less and less. I heard the town was considering tearing the place down because someone stole money from the offertory box. Also heard some fox had taken up a home here and they were gonna haul it off to an animal shelter," the old man mentions.

"Oh my..." Sora gasps with great alarm and worry for the fox.

"That's definitely bad... I like this shrine," Luke grimaces.

"Too many rumours these days. Remember that one about how he fog was making everyone sick? Or that other one... What was it called? Midnight Radio? That was popular with the kids, alright. My grandson and his friends were all into it. Funny, I remember something kinda like that happening when I was a kid, too. Wonder who starts these rumours," The old man ponders aloud.

"I believe that creepy Moel gas male attendant's the one who starts all the rumours, he's always going on about random stuff like that," Luke guesses.

"I think that too, actually... Something not quite right with that attendant if you ask me and no it's not because that attendant hits on me every time he sees me... It's like... Like he's just got a bad yet strangely familiar vibe," Sora reflects prior to asking the old man, "Um, sir? What do you think about our theory? The gas attendant fellow has a lot pulls in this town, he can start rumours and keep them going whenever he likes at his job."

"..." The old man stares oddly for a moment before saying out of the blue, "Oops, I almost forgot. I was supposed to pick up some juice for my grandson."

"Huh? What the hell? Did he even listen to a single word we said?" Luke questions as the old man walks away and out of the shrine.

"No clue... That was most definitely odd but... The fox... You don't think the fox was taken to an animal shelter, do you?" Sora worries.

"That fox friend of ours? Nope... The fox is still here for sure and the little creature's much smarter than most people are these days," Luke reassures her.

"I suppose you're right and whoa..." Sora freezes seeing something pretty cool.

"And whoa? What are you, oh... I get it. I didn't expect that," Luke realizes what Sora is looking at.

The fox is standing on the roof of the shrine as it usually does and it then jumps off but three little baby pups with matching red bibs. Sora beams saying, "Aw... How cute!"

"Yeah, pretty adorable... Looks like the fox had some children... So it was a female fox then," Luke realizes as the fox family welcome Sora and Luke with great happiness.

The protagonists then are reminded of their close bond to the fox before they then leave the shrine and head out to the streets of Inaba where Luke spies Tsubaki Maeda so he goes to talk to her whilst Sora ventures over to her friend Naoki Konishi.

"Yo, Tsubaki-chan," Luke greets her.

"Oh hey, Luke-kun," Tsubaki responds turning around to greet him prior to her reminding him, "Oh, about the school band... We need to get in a few extra practices before the up coming performance at the entrance ceremony... Luke-kun, don't give that look. You're going to be in it whether you like it or not!"

"Okay... Fine," Luke grumbles crossing his arms.

"Also Sora-chan's leaving tomorrow isn't she?" Tsubaki questions.

"Yeah... She is," Luke frowns.

"Don't look so sad! I'm gonna start crying if you do, you jerk! But anyway, isn't it great that all the fog is gone? I was worried that Sora-chan would leave with a bad impression of the town, since it's been so foggy ever since you and her got here... Hm? That's odd but I'm not going to dwell on the thought... I wanted to tell you, also that after I graduate, I'm thinking about doing a study abroad program in music!" Tsubaki mentions.

"Really?" Luke questions.

"No... I'm lying... Of course, really, you moron! The more I hear music the more fascinated with music I become... I'm trying to get better tones and sounds like you taught me but I'm having a little trouble in the weird key in this piece of music I'm working through at the moment can you help me out with it?" Tsubaki wonders.

"Yeah, sure... Just lead the way," Luke replies before following Tsuabki to her house to help her out with violin skills. On the way, they past Ryuu so they drag him along too.

Meanwhile, Sora Narukami waves to Naoki Konishi saying, "Hi, Naoki-kun!"

"Oh, Sora-san... What are you doing here? You're moving tomorrow, right? Don't you have more important things to do?" Naoki wonders.

"I came to talk to you," Sora answers him with warm smile.

Naoki smiles slightly at her, "With me? You really are a strange person. Oh, just to let you know, I just got back from school. I told them to stop treating me special next year. If I didn't speak up now, who knows how the classes would've been organized and I was just about to go deliver some goods. I got a scooter license, so I'm actually helping out now. There aren't that many people who come to the store out of pity anymore, so we gotta work really hard... Oh, did you know our top selling product?"

"Nope, tell me," Sora prompts him.

"Handcrafted eau do toilette. We use sake instead of ethanol and it's become pretty popular... Heh-heh. To tell you the truth, it was my idea. I heard some girls talking about it, so I did some research. Well... It may not be what a proper liquor store would sell but it's selling so it's good for business," Naoki replies but then adds, "I feel like I'm back on my own two feet and I can start moving forward again. Sora-san, it's all thanks to you. Thank you very much."

"Huh? Why is everyone thanking me today? I didn't do anything," Sora puzzles.

Naoki smiles and shakes his head at Sora before mentioning that he is thinking of studying alcohol when he goes to college. He then wishes that now the killer of his sister, Saki Konishi has been caught that nothing like that ever happens again. Naoki then says farewell as he heads off to deliver something for his parents store.

Sora is walking down the street when she notices Marie thus she greet her and Marie responds by saying, "You're leaving, aren't you? Leaving me behind."

"Um..." Sora starts.

Marie interrupts her looking miserable, "Stupid-liar-block-head. I didn't even want you to save me and you did and now you're doing this? Sora, I'm going to be lonely."

"We'll meet again," Sora assures her friend.

"Of course we will. If we weren't going to meet again... I wouldn't let you go... Heck, I went out and got something to eat by myself. Those... Steak thing-ies. Skewers. Whatever they're called. I can... I can walk around town. Even without Luke's or your help. The bond between us three has connected me to this world... It's kinda lonely but I'm going to explore the town without you," Marie informs.

"You can still con Luke into paying for stuff for you, though," Sora points out.

"Yep... I'll be manipulating him a lot for that, I think. I'm not scared anymore, though. If I don't take any steps forward, I won't learn anything. I'm going to find out more and more about this, 'outside world,' and next time you come I'll be showing you around," Marie decides with proud expression.

"Cool... I'll hold you to that," Sora announces with grin.

Marie blushes slightly as she tells Sora, "It made me happy when you said that you like me... So even when you're not here, I'll manage on my own. But you'd better make sure you come back."

"I promise that I'll come back, Marie," Sora vows with her hand on her own heart.

"You're going to say goodbye to everyone else, right?" Marie inquires.

"Yep," Sora nods.

"You're alway like that... I'll see you again. Thank you," Marie comments.

"Goodbye for now," Sora tells Marie before going over to Tatsumi Textiles to talk to Kanji when Kanji's mother notices Sora and greets her.

"Hi, Ms Tatsumi," Sora greets Kanji's mother.

Kanji's mother mentions, "I heard you're leaving tomorrow. You know, Kanji's ben acting all sad and lonely lately."

"Shut.. Shut up, you old bat!" Kanji blushes and snaps at his mother.

"I told you not to speak to me that way!" Kanji's mother scolds her son before asking him that, "Anyway, have you told her about the handicraft class?"

"..." Kanji remains silent.

"Thank for being such a good influence on my son, Sora-chan. Come visit here sometime, all right?" Kanji's mother tells her.

"I will," Sora promises.

"Goodbye now," Kanji's mother says farewell before going back into the store.

"Y-You didn't hear what she said, did you?" Kanji inquires of Sora.

"I heard... So what this about a handicraft class?" Sora responds with a question.

"Ugh..." Kanji grunts looking nervous as he explains, "See, a buncha customers liked those knitted dolls we sold and they asked me how to make 'em... S-So... I, I'm gonna hold classes on how to do it... L-laugh it up, why don't you!"

"I'm not going to laugh," Sora points out.

"Senpai," Kanji says with gratitude before adding, "It was my decision, though. If people wanna learn and if I can teach 'em... Hell, why not, you know?"

"Yeah, good attitude," Sora agrees.

"I, I'm still kinda embarrassed, though but ah... It kinda feels good to do something for other people... Heh. It's only 'cause of you that I could face up to who I am, Sora-senpai. Thank you very much! "Kanji admits.

"I didn't do... Oh what the hell... No problem, Kanji-kun," Sora decides making Kanji smile.

"Are you gonna say goodbye to the others later?" Kanji wonder and when Sora nods Kanji goes on to say, "Well, it ain't like this is the last time we'll see each other. Our friendship ain't just on surface... Funny how we got the murder case to thank for that... Leader... We put an end to that stuff, right? Adachi's in the slammer and the fog is all cleared up... It's all thanks to you, Sora-senpai."

"It's thanks to the Investigation TEAM, not just me," Sora admits.

"Don't be modest... Although, Sora-senpai, when you go, don't turn your back around, okay? See ya," Kanji requests.

"I can't promise that, I'll trip over the step on the train," Sora points out but Kanji just shrugs saying at least try.

Sora nods prior journeying to the food court at Junes where she finds Teddie and Yosuke hanging out there. Yosuke looks stressed and Teddie is annoying him. Sora slightly worried about Yosuke's stress level but figures he'll find.

"Hey, guys!" Sora exclaims.

"Yo, Sora!" Yosuke notices her with smile.

"Sora-sensei! I'm super-duper happy that you came to see me!" Teddie beams.

"I'm happy too... Can I take a seat?" Sora wonders.

Yosuke encourages her to do so and he seat down on the same table before he then deduces about her, "Going around saying goodbye, huh?"

"You noticed," Sora grimaces.

"What'd you think of the sleepy, peaceful version of Inaba? It must seem weird to you... Huh... I wonder why it began just as you and Luke arrived here," Yosuke ponders.

"You know... You're right... It's kinda weird," Sora reflects feeling a nagging thought at the back of her mind.

"I remember that first time. Sensei Sora, Sensei Luke and Yosuke, braving the TV world alone... Boy, I feel so nostalgic!" Teddie reminisces.

"Yeah. Ever since then, it was just one surprise after another," Yosuke reflects but then he pauses before admitting, "I can't imagine how it's gonna be like, living here without you. Hmm... A quiet, peaceful town, with no need to use our Personas anymore..."

"I can't imagine it either," Teddie adds while wearing his bear suit.

"That's right, we were right in the middle of the case when you came over to this side. A lot os stuff's happened," Yosuke recalls about Teddie before then adding, "Facing my true self Then Luke and I got into a fight, too..."

"Why did that happen again? I never quite understood," Sora wonders.

"It's a guy thing... Don't worry about it," Yosuke assures her.

"Y-Yosuke, did you smack Sensei Luke! Ooh, how reckless," Teddie comments his eyes going very wide.

"Of course, moron. Best friends gotta fight sometimes to be best friends... If they're guys. With girls you talk about your feeling and stuff," Yosuke explains.

"Why didn't Sensei Luke tell me!" Teddie wails.

"He probably forgot about it," Sora points out making Teddie blink.

"Oh... Yeah... Sensei Luke would just forgot about something like that," Teddie realizes and he shrugs his shoulders before announcing, "I will challenge Sensei Luke to battle!"

"You'll lose and Luke would kick you out of his house," Sora informs Teddie.

"Ted, you'll end up on the streets if you annoy Luke... The dude's gotta see Sora off at the train station tomorrow, anyhow. I'm sure she really doesn't want to see you all-beaten up, Ted," Yosuke enlightens Teddie.

"Sensei Sora... You're really leaving, huh?" Teddie sighs but mentions that, "I'm glad I met you, Sensei Luke and Yosuke."

"Huh?" Yosuke responds.

"That's good," Sora comments.

"You three completely changed my life and Nana-chan, Yuki-chan and the others, too... They all helped me... That gave life to me," Teddie reveals.

"Life? Come on, man. You were the one who wanted to change. That's why you tried so hard to make it happen," Yosuke remarks as Luke walks into the food court.

"Yo, everyone... What's happening?" Luke wonders as he takes a seat next to Sora.

Teddie enthusiastically bows to Sora, Luke and Yosuke saying, "Thank you so much, Sensei Sora, Sensei Luke and Yosuke! I love you three."

"No... Bowing part good, other part not so good," Luke comments.

Yosuke cringes, "'Love,' is kinda strong..."

"It's a nice thought though," Sora assures Teddie.

"I'll take off my outfit if you want, Sensei Sora!" Teddie offers blushing as he looks pleading into her blue eyes.

"What the hell, Ted," Luke face palms.

"You... You better not do that," Yosuke advises Teddie.

"Why not? Sensei Sora will love it!" Teddie assumes.

"No... I won't," Sora argues making Teddie mope.

"By the way, is it okay for you to chill here, Sora? Don't you have somewhere to go? Like... Meeting someone?" Yosuke inquires of her.

"Yeah... I do," Sora hesitantly confesses.

"Do you want Teddie to come with you?" Teddie asks Sora Narukami.

"I'm good but thanks," Sora answers.

"I think Teddie has to work, anyway," Yosuke remembers.

"Sucks to be you, Ted," Luke reflects as he leans back in his chair.

"I'm going, see ya guys around," Sora waves goodbye.

"No, wait... I'm coming... I need go meet up with an old friend of mine," Luke calls out before going after Sora.

"Why you did you even come here, then?" Yosuke questions Luke.

"Plot and storyline issues," Luke replies making Yosuke just face palm.

Down by the Samegawa River, Luke Ashida and Sora Narukami are talking to Hisano Kuroda who is happy to see them. Hisano informs them that she just went to visit her husbands's grave, after she came to river to think and then the protagonists shown up. Hisano explains that she lives with one of her kids and her grandchild now. Hisano is seeming a lot happier when compared to before. Hisano mentions that when she goes to heaven she'll have to tells him about her life, about this town, about Luke and Sora, too.

The protagonists then head to the Yasogami High school, it's spring break but the school's open for students. Luke spies Ai Ebihara by the school lockers so he goes to talk with while Sora goes off and chats with Yasumi Ozawa.

"Oh, Luke... What's wrong? You get hit with extra homework, too? Mm... That's not it? I was gonna go see you later," Ai reacts to seeing him.

Luke shrugs and informs her that, "I just wandering around and I saw you so I thought that I'll come talk to you."

"Ha-aha-ha, really? Then... Are you free right now?" Ai questions and when Luke nods she takes him up the Yasogami High rooftop where she asks him, "Do you remember this rooftop, Luke?"

"Vividly," Luke confirms.

"You stopped me when I was thinking about jumping off. Thinking back on it, that was pretty dumb... I really need to thank you, Luke. You stopped me and you listened. Thank you... I'm glad I was able to tell you that after all this time," Ai tells him.

"It's okay," Luke shrugs.

"I probably don't have the right to say this. I know I hurt your feelings but I have to... So, thank you so much. i'm sorry I didn't know how to treat someone as precious as you," Ai apologizes to him before saying, "I've been thinking about the future lately."

"Really?" Luke questions.

"Not so much about college, jobs or anything like that but that I want to become a nicer person. D-Does that sound like a weird goal?" Ai explains but seems embarrassed.

"No... It's a great goal... Good work," Luke insists.

"I knew you'd understand. I'm... I'm glad I met you. I don't know what I'd be like if I hadn't... Maybe I'd be totally into that Midnight Channel. Oh and spreading a bunch of rumours, too. Aha-ha, I could never see that happening to me now... I must have went through a pretty drastic change," Ai Ebihara reflects.

"I guess you did," Luke concludes.

"End of conversation! It made _so_ nervous, saying all that. I've never done it before. Why don't you go find Sora-chan, she's leaving tomorrow, isn't she? You better go hang out with her while you can," Ai decides flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"Sure, sounds like a plan... What are you doing now?" Luke wonders.

"I think I'll head home. My extra class is over... I'll see you later, Luke!" Ai reports.

"See ya," Luke waves to her before heading downstairs.

At Yasogami High drama club room, Sora Narukami is saying goodbye to Yasumi Ozawa whose heart she accidentally broke when she didn't realize he liked her that way.

"Sora-chan... I knew you'd come," Yasumi notices her creeping into the room.

"Hi... I'm sorry," Sora apologizes bowing her head.

"It's okay... I was being stupid. I knew that you'd reject me and I knew you loved someone else but I... I had to prove to myself that you wouldn't love me back... I got that proof now. So I could almost thank you," Yasumi forgives her before mentioning, "It's so nostalgic, though being here with you in this room. We used to have drama club here. You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Sora nods.

"I have something to tell you and no, I'm not confessing my love again so don't flee... I haven't really put my thoughts in order yet but I... I want you to hear what I have to say. Because you're the one who changed how I think, Sora-chan," Yasumi informs.

"What is it?" Sora inquires.

"I'm thinking of joining the student council. I figured I should do something for my school. I want to take part in some local politics, too. Heh-eh... The town is voting whether to keep the gas masks. I understand why people wouldn't want to se them ever again but what happens if the fog come back, ya know? Oh and I've started working at Junes. I'm a cashier at the food court," Yasumi announces.

"If you ever need any help at Junes just ask for Yosuke and say you're a friend of Sora, me... And then Yosuke will help you out," Sora advises him.

"Mm-Hm... I'll remember that... I'd like to try some more of the clubs at school, too. To be honest, I'd like to go back to the drama club," Yasumi nods and then goes on to say, "I... I want to see and feel the world I live in. So, I'm planning to try as many things as I can, as long as the opportunities are there."

"Sounds good," Sora notes.

"I've been thinking about... What I'm supposed to do in my life. That is, I want to find out what the significant meaning in my life is. Why my parents created me. Though, if I do find that out, I can't be satisfied with that answer. I have to do something with that knowledge. Do something for the people who live on after me. I believe the goal of life is; to pass things on to as many people as you can. It's not about inheriting blood or continuing your genetic line. It's more like passing on your memories and since my father passed his down to me... I have to do the same for future generations," Yasumi explains.

"I hope you'll do your best," Sora wishes.

Yasumi nods solemnly before adding, "I hope that you'll come back to see me again... I hope we can see each there again, Sora... As friends of course. Take care of yourself. The fact that I care about so much won't change, no matter how far we're apart we'll alway be friends, got it?"

"I got it," Sora confirms with a slight smile.

"We won't be alone... Bye," Yasumi says his farewell to Sora Narukami.

"Goodbye," Sora replies before exiting the room.

The Wild Card goes around school saying goodbye to all her teachers with mixed results. Ms Kashiwagi seems to hate her. Sora cannot fathom as to why her homeroom teacher dislikes her though.

Sora is walking down the hallway when she bumps into Naoto Shriogane her good friend and fellow Investigation Team member. Naoto inquires if her, "Oh... Senpai. Do you have business at school, too?"

"Kinda... I'm going around town saying goodbye to people," Sora answers.

"Oh, that's right. You're leaving tomorrow," Naoto recalls with a sad expression just prior to asking, "Are you saying goodbye to your teachers?"

"That's right," Sora confirms with nod of her head.

"That's very kind of you... Well then please excuse me," Naoto tells Sora as she turns to walk away but Sora catches Naoto's arm.

Sora points out, "I'm also having one last look around at school and I want you to come with me... Also, since I'm leaving soon, you can't say no. Not to me."

"Hm-Hm-Hm," Naoto chuckles softly despite herself.

Sora takes that as a yes I'm coming and take Naoto Shirogane to the rooftop of the high school with her where they look out at the town of Inaba. Naoto comments, "This town has become so peaceful..."

"You almost sound disappointed," Sora remarks giving Naoto a look.

"Oh... Well... It's not that I'm disappointed. It's just that... For me to remain here, without you or a case or case to solve. I feel somewhat... Listless. I know this sounds awkward, since we've already discussed it before and came to a satisfactory conclusion... That the reason for me being here has nothing to do with case, " Naoto explains before guessing that, "Perhaps it's just your departure that's making me lonely."

"Sorry," Sora mutters feeling extremely guilty.

Naoto shakes her head apologizing to Sora, "No, I'm sorry. I'm making trouble for you. Don't apologize to me, I'm the one who always gets you into trouble."

"I appreciate it, though... I know that you don't get me into trouble. I do that perfectly fine on my own," Sora assures her friend.

"Oh, Senpai... You shouldn't say that," Naoto shakes her head at her Senpai.

"I disagree," Sora announces with a smile.

"I told myself many times that nothing will change, even if we're apart but I couldn't convince myself of that after all. I'll remain here in Inaba, Sora-senpai. Of course, from time to time, my services will be required elsewhere but Inaba is my hometown now. I have people here that I love here... Also, I want to treasure the precious time I've spent with you, solving the case together... The Midnight Channel, Personas, Ameno-sagiri... My duty is to stay here and get to the bottom of these mysteries... To be honest, the thought of it makes me a bit lonely," Naoto concludes after a pause.

"Naoto-chan..." Sora whispers feeling bad that she has to leave Inaba.

"Please don't forget your time here," Naoto requests.

"Don't worry, I could never forget any of this," Sora announces with utter conviction.

"I'll be at the station tomorrow with the others. So this is our last chance to talk, just the two of us... No, of course it won't be. I can go visit you anytime and vice versa," Naoto decides.

"Of course... I'll visit lots... Keep me updated on your relationship with Kanji-kun, I want all the details," Sora tells Naoto making the detective blush and become flustered.

"Senpai... Don't... Don't you have other farewells to say?" Naoto grumbles as she pulls her blue cap down to hide her face making Sora laugh a little.

"You're hilarious," Sora chuckles.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Naoto concludes before heading towards the stairs.

Sora shakes her head and frowns, _I'm going to miss this... Teasing Naoto about Kanji, spending time with Riku and the others. And course being close to my brother figure Luke Ashida... He's family now. It's going to be sad not to be able to see him everyday... _

"Yo, Sora. What are you doing up here? I've been trying to find you for like an half an hour or something," Luke tells Sora.

"Oh... I was talking to Naoto-chan but after that I was just thinking," Sora replies.

"Thinking... Hm, sounds like great activity, mind if I join you?" Luke wonders as he takes a seat next Sora Narukami.

"I don't mind but I think it's time to head home to see Dojima and Nanako... I need to spend as time as can with them," Sora decides.

Luke nods and follows Sora as she travels home to the Dojima residence. Standing just outside the house is Dojima and Nanako. Luke waves at the pair while Sora greets them saying, "Hi, I'm back."

"Hey, you two. How are the goodbyes coming along? Did you see all your friends, Sora-chan?" Dojima inquires.

"Most of them," Sora confirms his guess.

"I see... Did they all cry? Let me see your face," Dojima requests taking Sora off guard.

Dojima, Nanako, Luke and of course Sora journey to a picnic table in the Samegawa river floodplain where Dojima comments on Sora's face, "You look a lot more mature now..."

"I do?" Sora puzzles feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't see the difference myself," Luke admits trying see what Dojima is seeing in Sora's face but failing, "She's always been mature."

"You look more mature as well Luke-kun... The four of us have only been together for about a year but kids like you two grow up surprisingly fast," Dojima points out.

"..." Nanako appears to be absolutely miserable.

Dojima notices this and tells her, "Nanako... Do you remember what we promised?"

Nanako nods and looks up to Sora saying, "Take care of yourself, big sis. Don't get sick."

"You two, Nanako," Sora replies to which Nanako nods an answer thus Sora then glances at Luke, "Bro, look out for Nanako."

"That's kinda obvious... Of course I will, sis... Look out for yourself, too," Luke reminds her.

"..." Nanako frowns again.

"Don't look so sad, Nanako. We're all family, remember? It doesn't matter if we're apart. We can go see her when I get a vacation. Then we can talk about everything that's happened since we last saw each other, right?" Dojima reminds Nanako.

"Mmm... Yeah," Nanako slowly nods once before asking, "Big sis, will you remember me?"

"Will I remember, never doubt that," Sora reassures the little girl.

"It's a promise," Nanako decides before wiping her eyes making Luke's expression soften with concern for the girl.

"Ah... Come on, don't cry," Dojima tells her daughter.

"I'm not crying!" Nanako proclaims.

Dojima looks wary but remarks, "Oh well... I guess all kids end up being pushed around by their parents. Same goes for you, Sora..."

"I know," Sora sighs.

"Sora... It wasn't all that long, all things considered but I did enjoy your time here with us. Even if you dragged Luke, here along with you... I really do think of you both as a part of my family," Dojima announces.

"Thanks, Dojima-san," Luke tells him.

"Yeah, that's really kind of you, uncle," Sora comments with slight smile.

"I'm surprised my sister's kid would turn out to be such an upstanding young woman... Ha, ha..." Dojima remarks.

"Thanks uncle," Sora responds with an embarrassed nod.

"Give Nanako a call sometime when you have a spare moment and you're welcome to come visit us anytime. I'll leave your room just like it is. This is your second home, you know," Dojima informs Sora.

"When I grow up, I want to just like you, big sis," Nanako declares.

"Nanako..." Sora whispers feeling absolutely moved by Nanako's words.

"Ha-aha-ha! You're just like your mother, Sora. Our cousin did the same thing to my sister when she was your age," Dojima chuckles making Sora sighs before asking, "By the way, have you said goodbye to everyone yet? You still have a lot of time today. Why don't you go around Inaba and see everyone who'll miss you? Take Luke with you as I don't think either of you have really had the whole, 'peaceful small town,' experience while you two were here... Now that I think about it..."

"Huh? What is it?" Sora questions.

"That case began shortly after you two arrived and it finally ended a few months ago. Basically, it all happened while you two were both here in Inaba," Dojima answers.

_That's odd... You're not first person to notice that_, Luke notes soundlessly.

"I guess it was just a quirk of fate," Dojima shrugs as he continues, "Anyway, you two should get going. We'll be going home, too."

Dojima and Nanako say farewell, leaving Luke and Sora alone. They sit in silence until Luke breaks it by saying, "Right, you've said goodbye to everyone you have formed close bonds with but me... Don't do that by the way... I'm saying goodbye at the train station not beforehand."

"Hm-Hm," Sora smoother a chuckles before frowning, "I should go home to prepare for tomorrow, I guess. Now that you mention it but... No... There's something missing, there's something not quite finished in this town."

"You got that feeling too?" Luke wonders.

"Uh-huh... I don't know where the feeling is coming from but what I do know is that we need to figure this out," Sora informs.

"What do you want to do?" Luke inquires.

"Let's go to the secret headquarters," Sora determines.

"We're still calling it that... Geez," Luke shakes his head but he half smiles.

Sora Narukami and Luke Ashida journey to Junes and are waiting for the elevator to arrive as Luke starts, "We should have no reason to come here but..."

"But we might as well stop by the food court one last time," Sora finishes before the elevator makes a ding sound and Sora steps into it.

"True," Luke nods as he follows her in.

The duo arrive at the Junes food court and wander over to the usual table the Investigation Team used to meet at. They take a seat as Sora reminisces, "The old food court... This is the place where we spent so much time going over the case with everyone..."

"Yeah, just sitting here brings back memories," Luke fondly agrees before noticing Yosuke and Teddie from afar so he waves.

"Hm? Who are you waving at?" Sora puzzles before turning around and grinning, "Yosuke, Teddie... It's good to see you both."

"Huh!" Yosuke exclaims as he and Teddie approach the protagonists.

"What a coincidence... It must be destiny!" Teddie not in his bear suit remarks with his baby blue eyes open wide.

"Never know," Sora shrugs.

Chie and Yukiko then show up saying, "Ah, so you guys came here too!"

"It's our very own special headquarters... There are so many memories here," Yukiko reflects.

"Oh, look the whole gangs here," Luke comments looking behind Sora.

"Really!" Sora exclaims turning around.

"Yo there, Senpai! I thought you'd be here!" Kanji greets them as he, Riku and Naoto arrive at the old meeting place too.

"We had a feeling we'd run into everyone if we came here," Riku enlightens them.

"We were planning on seeing you off at the station tomorrow but I was feeling too restless, so I decided to come here," Naoto explains.

"I'm glad everyone's here," Sora mentions.

Yosuke then suggests, "Well, since we're all here, why don't we have something to eat?"

"Ooh, let's have steak! Steak and make Yosuke pay for everything!" Chie decides.

"Will you shut up about your steaks... And I thought you said you weren't going to get me to pay for everything anymore," Yosuke points out.

Yosuke, Sora, Luke, Chie, Kanji, Yukiko, Naoto, Teddie and Riku find a bigger table and they all order some food. They reminisce about what happened last year and early this year with each other. At one point Teddie reflects, "I really had fun in this world."

"Dude, your whole existence is about fun... Well, what we've gone through wasn't all fun and games but I gotta say... I've never felt so fulfilled in my life," Yosuke remarks.

"It seems we've been working on this forever but at the same time, it felt like it went so fast. We won't ever gather here again like this or tear our hair out trying to solve the mysteries," Chie laments as a gloomy atmosphere settles the group.

"Even if we wanted to talk about it all, there were so many extraordinary things that no on would believe us. Come to think of it... For me, I think it all started when Chie told me about the Midnight Channel," Yukiko mentions.

"I think I heard about it from her too," Yosuke recalls.

"Sora and I heard about the Midnight Channel from Chie-chan too," Luke recalls.

"That's interesting... Chie-chan, how did you learn about it?" Sora inquires.

Chie shrugs, "I guess... It was just a random rumour? A lot of girls were trying it out."

Kanji ponders aloud, "Huh. I wonder how it started, then."

"Who cares? Not like that matters," Luke states with a yawn.

"Still... It is something that has been nagging it me," Sora reveals with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Maybe someone accidentally came across it?" Chie hazards a guess.

"The Midnight Channel... You know, that really was the cause of everything. The fog has lifted but there's still a lot of stuff that isn't quite clear yet," Sora mentions.

"Yeah, it's still foggy over there, too," Yosuke agrees with Sora referring to the TV world.

"Hmm... Some weird guy might use it to do bad things again," Teddie worries.

"Valid point... Hey, why don't we just drop a truck load or more of grenades in the TV world and blow it up? That way no one can use it," Luke suggests.

"NO!" Is the resounding answer from everyone at the table.

"That's far too dangerous... That's an awful idea!" Sora informs Luke who just shrugs the entire group except Luke sigh.

Chie then blinks as if suddenly remembering something and she says something out of the blue, "Didn't that Ameno-something..."

"Ameno-sagiri," Sora supplies the proper name.

"Yeah, that guy... Didn't Ameno-sagiri say that it granted us power?" Chie finishes.

Naoto quotes the fog god's words and figure out, "He roughly said, he, 'bestowed power onto those who could brave the hollow forest.' In other words, he gave the power to enter TVs to those who awakened to their Persona ability..."

_Except for Luke and I... We have Personas before defeating our Shadow selves and our Shadow selves themselves... Neither were overly violent. I mean my one did threaten to kill me but... We didn't have to battle it as much as the other Shadow_, Sora realizes.

"So that he might use us as pawns to enact his scheme," Naoto concludes.

"Hey, that reminds me... Sora, Luke... Didn't both your hands suddenly slip into the TV even before anything happened to either of you?" Chie points out.

"I was just pondering that thought," Sora admits.

"Does that mean you and Luke-kun are an exception?" Chie wonders.

"Maybe," Sora guesses while Luke shrugs.

"Well wait, then what about Adachi and Namatame! Those two could go inside TVs before all this stuff about Personas, right?" Chei exclaims.

"Then Sora, I and the other two can do it for some other reason?" Luke questions.

"There must be something you two are not remembering. Anything come to your mind, Sora-senpai?" Kanji inquires.

"Luke and I are the only exceptions... We had the power to enter TVs before our Personas awakened and the same goes for Adachi and Namatame... Then Luke and I also had the power of Personas before truly facing our Shadow selves," Sora ponders aloud before then suddenly recalling, "Wait! Nanako gave me something this morning as I was about to leave!"

"She did? I didn't notice or I completely forgot... What was the letter about?" Luke asks Sora.

"I haven't really looked at it yet," Sora admits as she gets the letter Nanako gave her this morning from her pocket.

"A letter... Bloody hell, this better not be another warning one... Did Adachi escape from prison or something stupid?" Luke worries.

"You're half right... The sender is Adachi and before you ask we didn't escape. He's still in prison," Sora reveals.

"This letter's from jail, then... Meh, we might max out the Hunger Arcana social link after all," Luke muses.

"Luke, seriously? You have to say that now... This really isn't the time," Sora complains.

"I got a point though... Just read the letter," Luke requests.

"Okay... Adachi's letter reads as following, '_I'm sure you're surprised to get this letter out of the blue. I'm writing this because there's something I need to tell you, Sora-chan. Ever since I made it out alive, there are some things I understand now. It's true that my game's over. As you all insisted at the time, I'll abide by the rules of this world but as long as I'm in stir here, I can't clean up after myself. So I hope this give you something to think about, regarding this case. There's still this feeling I can't shake... It's about how it all started... About that Midnight Channel. Now I remember... Someone told me about it when I first came to town... Before I heard the rumours at the station and I was intrigued when I noticed that something similar was written on Namatame's reports as well,' _Hmm," Sora pauses after reading that feeling like if something big is going happen soon. Something that none of them had ever expected but she continues reading the letter, "Okay, sorry... I just a bad feeling about something... So then Adachi wrote, _'But... I can't remember who it was that told me. Since Namatame and I both gained our power after coming to Inaba... I have a feeling that has something to do with it. I don't know if any of this will be useful or not... But I hope it can help somehow... When I'm here, I think of Dojima-san, Nanako-chan, even Luke-kun and of course you, Sora-chan. A lot. Though my time with you didn't seem like much fun before... It's strange. Despite it all, I'm grateful to you and even Luke-kun. Thank you, Sora-chan. But let me just say this: You're...' _Oh my..."

"Oh my?" Luke questions.

Sora clears her throat and continues reading, "I was a little taken aback... Um, Adachi was saying that, '_let me just say this: you're a dumb-ass. You take the path you choose. And I'll think about what that means to me, too. I doubt I'll ever see you again... But stay healthy. Goodbye._' The letter then ends."

"Bloody hell," Luke mutters under his breath while Sora sigh in response to the Hunger Arcana social link reaches it's maximum level.

The mysterious voice comes along as it usually does when a social link maxes out and it tells Sora and Luke, **_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a genuine bond... These genuine bonds... Shall be your eyes to see the truth. We bestow upon thee both the ability to create Magatsu-Izanagi, the ultimate form of the Hunger Arcana..._**

"So we can now fuse Magatsu-Izanagi, the Tempter of the Void," Sora notes.

"Yep, you have a matching pair now. Izanami and her ex-husband," Luke comments.

"Yeah... That's just weird... Wait, Adachi-san just basically gave us his Persona at the end of this social link," Sora realizes while everyone but Luke groan as they are kind of sick of hearing about social links.

"Hmph... I suppose you're right," Luke shrugs.

"I'm not going to try and find the meaning of that but the things... The things Adachi-san wrote, they still trouble me," Sora admits.

"What do you mean? I got a little side-tracked," Luke wonders.

"The important question to ask is... Who did we learn about the Midnight Channel from? It's a very significant part of all this," Sora replies with worried expression.

"Hmm... It's not very helpful to know that he can't remember who is was," Chie notes about Tohru Adachi.

"I'm not sure how to put it but... I kinda know the feeling," Yosuke confesses.

"Huh? What are you saying? You're confusing me," Luke questions.

"It's like... Ah-ugh, I don't know how to say this... Like something's connecting all these things... Something beyond what we can see. That world, he Midnight Channel, the ability to enter TVs... They all feel like separate things. You know what I mean? First the rumours, then the serial murder, followed by us deciding to investigate the case... If they all really were separate, they wouldn't fit together like this, right?" Yosuke attempts to explain.

_Oh bloody hell... We have fight another, 'final enemy,' again? Seriously... Geez, I was finally thinking this is over and nope... It turns out it's not, _Luke complains wordlessly.

"There has to some kind of, 'conductor,' behind everything," Yosuke reasons.

"So you think the person Adachi mentioned, the one who told him about the Midnight Channel, is that conductor?" Chie asks Yosuke.

"Chie-chan, you're a genius! That's has to be it!" Sora realizes.

Chie exclaims, "Uh... Did I strike gold again? It, it's seriously just something that popped into my head!"

"Who the hell would the person be, though? My tolerance for weird stuff, frankly is too high for me to register anyone as weird or off anymore," Luke wonders aloud.

"Sora-senpai, is there anything like that you can think of?" Naoto inquires.

"Hmm... The power to enter TVs that is where the case truly started... Luke and I learnt about the rumour of Midnight Channel from Chie-chan a few days after coming to Inaba however... Adachi and Namatame also heard about the Midnight Channel from someone straight after coming to this town... Mmm... Wait! When I think about this, now... I think, yes I do think or rather get the feeling as if something happened to me and Luke on our arrival here to Inaba as well... There's gotta to be something," Sora determines.

"We were involved in a murder case last year, which we succeeded in solving but the monster we fought last said we did well in, 'playing our parts...' Perhaps this means Adachi and Namatame were, 'players,' as well. Could it be that from the beginning, this serial murder case was merely a portion of a much larger scheme? And none of the people who were directly involved in the case ever suspected it," Naoto speculates.

_Will this ever actually come to end?_ Sora wonders to herself as she is very concerned.

"Hey, this, 'scheme...' Could it be the whole thing about filling both worlds with the fog and turning mankind into Shadow? So someone was behind the scenes watching us, the culprits and maybe even that monster? And he manipulated Adachi and Namatame at the very beginning so everything would come together perfectly!" Yosuke worries.

"Perhaps," Sora guesses.

"There's a puppet-master villain, now... What next, someone gets possessed and turns out a person close to us has been spying on us without knowing... Oh, wait... That already happen... Geez, this thing never ends," Luke complains.

"Let's spilt up and search the town for clues... You never know, we might just find something that will aid us in solving this mystery once and for all," Sora commands in her role as leader of the Investigation Team.

Naoto points out and then requests, "Yes... Although, Sora-senpai... You and perhaps Luke may be the only ones capable of noticing it. Please contact the rest of us, should either of you come across anything."

"Of course," Sora assures her while Luke nods in agreement.

"We can't say our goodbyes tomorrow with this hanging over our heads! Let's go figure this out!" Yosuke declares.

After everyone agrees, Sora wonders aloud to Luke, "Who could've given us the ability for our powers?"

"Someone we met immediately after coming to the town?" Luke shrugs and guesses.

"..." Sora remains silent before saying, "I'm not certain but I need to see Nanako and Dojima before I can discover the truth."

Luke agrees with her thus he and Sora venture over to the Samegawa floodplain as Sora had a vision telling her that Dojima and Nanako would be there. Sora speaks up to her uncle attracting his attention, "Uncle... I need to talk to you."

"Hm, Sora? Luke? Did you already meet all your friends, Sora?" Dojima inquires.

"Sis, did finished doing that," Luke confirms without expression.

"That's good... Sora... What brings you here then?" Dojima asks Sora.

Sora looks quite serious and answers that, "I want to talk to you."

"Mm... What's this all of a sudden and what's with that serous face?" Dojima frowns.

"Uncle about what happened on the first day, Luke and I arrived in town... What can you remember about it? Who were some of the people we first met?" Sora asks him looking him straight in the eyes.

"The day you and Luke first came to town?" Dojima is taken a little off guard before he recalls that, "Hmm, let's see... We were the first ones to greet you both, right? Did we stop somewhere on the way home? I'm pretty sure Nanako and I left home that afternoon, picked you both up, dropped Luke off at the Amagi Inn and came straight back."

_Wait, didn't we stop at the Moel gas station, though? Nanako had to use the bathroom, the creepy male Moel gas attendant greeted us and then... Then Luke and I walked around town for bit because we suddenly felt ill for moment_, Sora remembers in her mind.

"Ha-aha... Now that I think back to that night, I was called back to work as soon as we got home, so I couldn't talk much and the very next day, those strange murders started... Geez, a lot's happened since then. It's been one heck of a year, hasn't it?" Dojima goes on to reflect.

"Hey, big sis and big bro. On the first day... Didn't we stop at that place before dropped big bro off? The gas station. I used the bathroom there. When I got back to the car, you two were talking to the weird attendant," Nanako tells Sora and Luke.

"Yeah, that guy was odd and creepy... Geez, that attendant still is creepy," Luke reflects.

"Wait, Nanako... Why did you say weird attendant?" Sora inquires of the girl.

"It was when I first met you and big bro, I remembered the gas attendant because he was weird," Nanako answers.

"Hmm, now that you mention, I do remember that... I filled the tank before we went home, huh?" Dojima remembers.

"So you do remember the weird attendant, now?" Sora wonders feeling as if this information will be important in the future.

"Ah, yeah. I do remember you talking to the attendant there. I didn't remember seeing him much before, so he stuck in my mind but I don't know about calling him, 'weird...' It wasn't like he looked or acted funny. Yeah... Come to think of it, I never saw that guy again," Dojima responds.

"I remember seeing Mr creepy attendant again," Sora whispers to Luke Ashida.

"Yeah, I do too... He was alway staring at you and he acted like a pervert towards you as well," Luke whispers back making Sora frown.

"Umm, it wasn't really that the attendant look weird but after you, big sis and big bro talked to him, you both looked sick," Nanako explains to them.

"Huh? I don't... Oh, wait... I remember now... Are you kidding me? Geez, is this really the big revelation we were searching for?" Luke realizes with his eyes slightly wide.

"We looked sick?" Sora questions aloud.

"Umm, don't you remember? I asked you both on the way home, 'are you both carsick?' You two said that you both were okay but that attendant... He was just a little scary for some reason," Nanako reminds Sora.

"What? That can't be... But it does make sense," Sora mutters to herself.

"Hmm... I didn't know about that but honestly, I'm surprised you're asking all these questions, Sora. I thought you and Luke came here just to reminisce," Dojima admits.

"We didn't," Sora informs him.

"So why are you two looking for the person you both met first? Is something going on with that attendant? Do you two know him?" Dojima inquires with concern.

Luke shrugs whilst Sora explains that, "It might be important."

"I see... Well, just remember that you leave tomorrow, Sora. I don't know what you and Luke are up to but..." Dojima reminds.

"But... I should make sure Sora comes back home early, understood," Luke interrupts.

Dojima nods briefly prior to agreeing, "Exactly what I wanted to hear you say. There are some dark clouds on the horizon... We might get some rain soon."

Sora feels Dojima's and Luke's worried gazes upon her and she nod, "I understand. I'll make sure to come home when Luke tells me to."

Nanako looks momentarily concerned but she shakes the thought away and brightens saying, "Okay!"

"The first place we when we came to town was the gas station, maybe we should go there to jog our memories as... I don't know about you but whenever I tried to think of the place my head gets a little foggy," Luke whispers to Sora.

"My head doesn't get foggy but... I understand what you mean. I still need evidence and more information before I jump to any conclusions... Let's go," Sora decides.

The protagonists, Sora Narukami and Luke Ashida go into town there look at the gas station but no one is there so they opt to ask the people around Inaba about the male gas attendant. The results are that, a girl tells them that she has only seen an older man and an older woman working there. Which is not much help thus the protagonists decide to enter the Velvet Room as they have no idea what to do.

"Welcome... To the Velvet Room," Igor announces with Marie and Margaret sitting either side of him.

"Yo, Igor, Marie and... Um, ah... Margaret," Luke replies.

"Did something happen between you and Margaret?" Sora inquires making Luke hang hid head and pull his hood over his face.

Luke answers, "There's nothing you need know about... Can we get back on track, now?"

Sora sighs and Igor asks them, "How may I help you two? You both have solved the mystery and deflected the disaster that so nearly feel upon you. Is there something else beyond this you two need our assistance with?"

"Yep," Luke nods.

Sora elaborates for Igor, "There's one last thing..."

"Intriguing... So, is there still something that leaves you unsatisfied?" Igor interrupts.

"Obviously, otherwise she wouldn't be here... I mean I'm fine with things the way they are but Sora has nagging doubts and when we don't listen to her nagging doubts... Well, let's just say something's bound to go terribly wrong," Luke answers.

"Hmm... What may that be?" Igor wonders aloud.

"I'm not too sure to be perfectly honest... I think I might know something but there's like a part of me that is holding me back," Sora confesses.

"Well then... Let's take a look and see what it it you might be sensing," Igor decides before raising his hands sending a glowing light into Sora's eyes.

"Good luck, sis... You're the psychic so you can do this," Luke encourages her.

Sora blinks and suddenly there's stuff floating around the limo, "Huh?"

"..." Margaret gasps her golden eyes widening slightly at the sight of strange symbols floating around the limo/Velvet Room.

"What the hell does this mean?" Luke questions raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"Wow... That's a lot," Marie comments.

"Um... This is a good or bad thing?" Sora inquires.

"Ah, this is a surprise... These are shards of power, allowing one to see through to the truth of things without being swayed by hollow rumours. Interesting... Indeed you two have come here today for a reason," Igor reveals.

"When don't we come here a reason?" Luke points out.

However Igor ignores Luke, "Then I shall play my part as well."

Igor then raises his hands and makes the floating symbols combine in a brightly glowing ball of power prompting Sora to ask, "What is that?"

"That is a crystal of power which you and Luke have nurtured through the journey you both shared... An orb that repels fabrications of all sorts, dispels lies and shines upon the truth," Igor explains.

"Wait are you saying Sora gets the power of truth inducement?" Luke questions.

"More or less... Yes," Igor verifies as he sends the orb towards Sora.

"Cool... Sora, you get another superpower. I wonder if you get to keep it forever or if it's an one time only thing," Luke ponders as Sora sighs with exhaustion.

The orb fuses with Sora's soul blinding her momentarily and Sora comments her voice slightly off, "I have obtain the _Orb of Sight_."

Sora then slumps a tad feeling that she's exhausted making Luke worry, "You okay, sis?"

"I'm fine... I'm just tired," Sora informs him.

"Hey... I remembered something about myself... I was born a long, long time ago. I was... The unconscious, 'wish,' shared by people's minds. To protect the world of man, walk the path of man, fulfill the, 'wish of the world...' That was my role but... People changed. People stopped wishing for truth and life... Or maybe they just stopped paying attention. Eventually, the, 'me,' that wanted to protect humanity and the, 'me,' that wanted to fulfill humanity's wish couldn't stay as one... The desires of man had no bounds and one day, my other half became its own existence, much larger than myself and fuse with a much more powerful being. I was left behind, with no power or memories... I became a tiny fragment, incapable of even clearing the fog without giving my own life to do so... 'Kusumi-no-Okami.' The rest... You both already know. Without my powers, I became a tool, manipulated by the other me... You two must already know, huh. The cause of it all, the one who created the Midnight Channel and gave you two the power to enter the TV... The real pupper-master who tired to fill both worlds with fog, using me and the Sagiri... If you don't defeat him..." Marie recalls out of nowhere.

"Wait, him? I thought you said your other half was..." Luke questions.

Marie interjects explaining that, "My other half became it's own existence only to fuse with a much more powerful being... My ancestor/creator who is male."

"Ah, I get it... Sorry about the interruption, please go on," Luke apologizes.

"If you both don't defeat him, the world will never be truly clear of that fog. Go... Follow what you both may believe in. The, 'truth,' is right in front of you," Marie encourages them.

"Thank you, Marie," Sora tells her with nod of her iridescent haired head.

"Truth is a thing which only appears to those who have observed, considered and made a choice," Margaret reveals.

"That's why Sora's the leader," Luke comments making Sora grimace feeling a lot of pressure resting on her shoulders.

"At the end of the path you two have chose lies the truth... Believe in it and continue without faltering," Margaret advises.

"We will," Sora vows.

Igor chuckles in his usual disturbing way, "How marvelous..."

"And you still have a creepy laugh congratulations," Luke mutters with sarcasm.

"It seems that you two will reveal the journey's true end, one beyond our predictive power and even beyond your predictive power, Sora. Now go... To the place where everything began," Igor tells the protagonists.

Luke nods and exits the Velvet Room. Sora goes to follow Luke but Marie stops her holding her arm and warning, "You remind me a lot of someone who was very precious to him... Your souls are identical if not one and the same... Be wary of him for it appears he's rejection of the living corpses we both cherish has vanished. He has begun a plan to rid the world of what he believes to be want his loved one wants but he is false in thinking that. However getting him to the truth will not be easy... Be careful, Hime Sora."

"Hime... You never called me that before... Why did you do that now? The only other being that has done that before was... Was Ameno-sagiri... What am I missing?" Sora questions.

"I don't know for certain but if you wish to know then... Then you must discover that for yourself or you'll face consequences beyond imaginings... You might seek the truth but will the question of whether or not you take the truth and survive it? Well that is uncertain, my Hime," Marie answers.

"Why are you not warning Luke as well?" Sora inquires feeling a chill creep up her spine.

"Well... Sora. I... I don't know what Luke's role to play is in all this... His soul is familiar to rumours I'd heard long ago but I cannot be certain as he's soul is far too different than any other that I've seen... But that in itself my just confirm my suspicion and to be honest given the sheer flexibility of his soul... I need not worry about warning him of the dangers that might or might not lay ahead... You're soul is however has too many hidden depths and to have it revealed to you may just break you in this form, in this life... You must be careful, Sora... Promise me," Marie requests.

"I promise that I'll be careful if I can and if able to be," Sora vows.

Marie nods and lets Sora's arm go, "I shouldn't of been so rash as grab you... Sorry but I needed to tell you that."

Sora tells Marie her thanks before exiting the Velvet Room with clearly worried face which concerns Luke who asks her, "What took you so long? I've been standing in this rain for like ages... Wait, sis are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just... I'm just confused," Sora answers him as she struggles to make sense of what Marie has told her and what Ameno-sagiri has said also. Sora whispers to herself recalling that Ameno-sagiri called her something but Sora immediately shakes her head not wanting to think about it just yet as she needs to focus on the case at hand not her own personal problems. Luke appears to be waiting for her to speak thus Sora does speak to him, "Let's go to the gas station... We need to get to the bottom of this."

Luke whole heartily agrees and turns to face the gas station but freezes, "He wasn't there a second ago..."

"That's disturbing... Let's go confront him," Sora comments prior to walking up the male gas station attendant who is standing in front of the station.

"We're just... Yep, go right ahead just know that stuff is about to go down," Luke remarks as he follow Sora Narukami.

Sora greets them, "Hello, Sir..."

"He's here too... Pity," the attendant comments after Luke waves mutely to him.

"Deal with it, mate," Luke advises him.

"Hmm... You remind me of someone who shouldn't of been able to met this girl... I guess the sealing of that being by that boy did allow more than just one thing to happen," the attendant muses.

"Sir, we can hear you," Sora informs him.

"Yes... Hi there, my dear. Do you need something?" The attendant inquires as he draws closer to Sora, picks up a lock of her hair and then fiddles with it.

Sora shudders a little at the attendant's behaviour and tries asks him, "Isn't this were Luke and I first..."

"First... What are you talking about?" The attendant demands while still playing with Sora's hair much to her discomfort. Luke struggles not to snap at the attendant.

"I think you know very well what I was attempting to ask you," Sora counters.

"Oh, is this about the part-time job? I'm sorry, we don't have an opening yet," the attendant informs her while not losing his composure at all.

"Do you know Namatame and Adachi?" Sora questions him.

"..." The attendant gives Sora Narukami a strange look and drops the lock of her hair he had been playing with before remarking that, "Ah, that serial murder suspects? A real tragedy, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was tragedy," Sora comments and Luke wants to say something but Sora shakes her head advising against the idea.

"But the case was solved, right? Thank goodness," the attendant comments false relief.

"Hmm..." Sora hums looking at the attendant with suspicion.

"Something else I can help you with?" The attendant wonders raising an eyebrow and touching her shoulder as if it was nostalgic to him making Luke clench his jaw and feel a tad over protective of Sora.

Sora resists the impulse to pull away from him and inquires of the attendant, "Did those two come here and have you met them?"

The attendant remains silent, "..."

Luke fake coughs and the attendant reflects that, "Well, that's a weird question to ask. I don't know if it was right here but I might have met them before."

"Really?" Sora comments while Luke raises a questioning eyebrow at the attendant.

"I've been in this town for a long time, so yeah, there's a good chance but it's not like I knew them personally," the attendant reasons.

"I think we should talk about exactly you know," Luke comments making the attendant tighten his grip on Sora's shoulder.

"If you've got nothing else, you mind leaving me alone with girl? We're having a private discussion here" The attendant attempts to order Luke Ashida.

"Bloody hell," Luke complains face palming with irritation.

"Um, sir?" Sora speaks up trying to get more information.

"Oh, you still need something?" The attendant wonders staring at her intently.

"Mm-hmm," Sora nods.

"Yeah, we need you to tell..." Luke starts.

"I asked you to leave us alone... Did you miss that?" The attendant reminds him.

"Sorry, I bothered you. Geez, you're annoying," Luke grumbles crossing his arms.

"Did you do anything to them?" Sora demands to know about Namatame's and Adachi's interactions with the attendant.

"Huh?" Attendant appears taken aback as he releases his grip on Sora's shoulder and moves his hand but to his side.

"Namatame and Adachi," Sora prompts him staring right into his eyes.

"To those two? Ah... That's right, I remember now. I think I met them when they first came to town. So I greeted them, saying, 'welcome to Inaba.' But that's all... Just that," the male gas attendant obviously lies.

"That's interesting," Sora notes.

The male gas station attendant chuckles in a way that's more disturbing than Igor's chuckles, "What about it?"

_I sick of bad guys who laugh... Why do they always do that? It's like putting up a neon sign above their heads saying hello I'm the big bad guy with a giant arrow pointing straight at them. Is there like some kind of secret villain club where they gather to practice evil laughs or something? Because that's what it seems like,_ Luke thinks in his head.

Sora however ask the attendant, "What did you do to me? And Luke..."

"What didn't I do to you?" The attendant sniggers before questioning her, "I'm getting off topic you're talking this lifetime, right? Well what did I do to you and that boy? Hm-Hm, hmm... Don't you remember?"

"Humour me," Sora suggests.

"Of course... I met you and that boy here when you two first came to town and did the same thing as what I did those two," the attendant responds without losing an inch of his composure making Sora skin's turn sickly white. The attendant a smile creeps upon his face as he adds, "I greeted you, that's all. Remember? We talked for a couple minutes."

"I remember," Sora states crossing her arms to hide her now clenched fists.

"Hey, mind if I ask you something, my dear? Why all these questions?" The attendant inquires fingering her clenched hand making it unclench as she shivers in revulsion.

"..." Sora remains silent but she gulps a chill travels up her spine.

The attendant asks her while looking at her in her blue eyes, "Is there something that's bothering you? About the time when we, 'first,' met this life?"

Sora appears a tad unnerved and scared but Luke whispers to her, "It's okay... You got the superpower of truth on your side... If you ever want to be detective you'll find it super easy, you know? You can do this, sis."

The attendant frowns at Luke Ashida and then proceeds to ignore him and smiles again upon seeing Sora. Sora takes a deep brief and demands of the attendant, "Yes, there is something else... Did you give Luke and I, the power?"

"Hm-Hm... Aha-ha-aha-ha!" The attendant burst out laughing all of the sudden.

"How bloody cliche... An evil laugh, I'm so scared," Luke scoffs.

"Bro, don't annoy this guy, please," Sora requests.

"Amazing... My Yomotsugami, you've reached me at last. You have awakened somewhat in this form... That is," the attendant muses prior to chuckling again and deciding, "Let's drop this charade... I frankly couldn't give a single thought to that boy... He's alway been a pain though, so I questioned whether or not it's nice to see him so clueless still. Yet to be quite honest, I was waiting for you to come... For long time I've search for you but when I finally found you... Hm... Let's say you were disappointing... But now, you're so much closer to who you once were."

Sora enlightens him feeling confrontational, "Well, I'm sorry to be disappointment but at least I got better... You just got worst."

"Hm-Hm," the attendant sniggers.

"Would you knock that off already? We get it, you're evil... Well done. Can we move on now?" Luke complains about the attendant.

"Adachi... Namatame... Even that boy... And you. It is I who awakened that power within you four," the attendant tells Sora while mostly ignoring Luke Ashida.

"..." Sora bright blue eyes open wide as she takes a step away from him.

"The ones who had potential but having said that, I am rather surprised," the attendant admits and he takes a step towards Sora his eyes turning red.

Sora feels instinctively fearful and inquires, "Who or what are you?"

The attendant notes as he reaches his hand towards her, "Good question for once, my dear conso..."

"Back off! You creep! I don't care who you are, stay away from my sis!" Luke slaps the attendant's hand down steps in-between Sora and the attendant.

"You really are troublesome... Just like last time. You shouldn't of been able to meet her... I realize that now," the attendant reflect his smile disappearing from his face prior to adding that sounding bored, "Not only did you and her defeat the two Sagiri I snuck into Adachi and Namatame but you two even saved that stunted dwarf of a life."

"You better not have been talking about my friend Marie or you're into a world of pain, alright," Luke threatens the attendant giving the guy his best death stare.

The attendant shrugs and turns to Sora, "Hmph. You know it's good to see like this... It's almost like our days in _Yahiro-dono_ with you so close to your true form yet this life form you've chosen is far too limited it will never do."

Sora tries her best to largely ignore what he just said and focus him knowing about the Sagiri, "So you're the one behind everything."

"It's such a foolish thing. You do know this, my dear? That fool absurdity beside you and the living corpses around you surely hasn't blinded you this much? What good is saving her life?" The attendant questions.

"What... How can you say that about Marie!" Sora exclaims as the rain beats down upon her body making her hair wet.

"She is but rubbish, suitable only for getting rid of that pointless fog," the attendant replies simply is his bored yet half-amused voice.

"You jerk," Luke grumbles.

"Hm? You're talking... Hmph," the attendant huffs.

"What? You used her and that's all you have to say!" Sora questions.

Luke adds talking about Marie, "She had know idea what or who she was!"

"Ha-aha-aha-ha! Don't tell me she was still carrying that around!" The attendant laughs after noticing something Sora was carrying.

"Huh?" Sora questions.

"Oh, excuse me... I was talking about that bamboo comb you have on you," the attendant explains to her.

Sora looks to where she keeps the bamboo comb that Marie gave to Luke Ashida some time ago but Marie recently told him to give it to Sora. Sora demands of the male gas attendant, "What about it?"

"It seems you don't know who gave her that comb, either. That's odd considering you of all people should know... I guess you haven't truly awaken to your true self as of yet. My past yet ever so dearest wife gave, the one you call, 'Marie,' that comb... Also that comb is a symbol of the separation we went through," the attendant explain.

"Huh? Separation and combs that sounds familiar," Luke comments as he notices that his hood had sliped off his head and he was getting soaked.

"Yes... Kanji's mother mention that there's an old superstition that combs have the power to cause separation," Sora agrees and then recalls.

"How foolish... That comb was a curse and to think she treasured it all this time. She must have been desperate for something to cling to... There's a limit to how irresponsible you can get," the attendant scoffs.

"You're so going down," Luke determines under his breath his fist clenching.

"You've messed with me and Luke as well," Sora enlightens the attendant stepping closer to the attendant as she moves past Luke.

"Hm... And what are you two going to do about it? The last battle wasn't enough for you both?" The attendant questions.

"Last battle? Oh, that dream with bewildering fog and stuff... I get it," Luke remembers.

"That last battle was nothing... Of course we want more," Sora explains to him.

"You two certainly have the powers I was expecting," the attendant muses.

"What do you do mean?" Sora demands to know staring him straight in the eye.

"I saw the potential the both of you had within yourselves. Your friends were drawn to the spark I stirred in you both. That's why they are here now with their awakened powers. Still, I didn't think the both you would make it all the way to me... I was expecting one of you but only after her body perished. Indeed, I never expect this at all. You two are really something," the attendant confesses before moving closer alarming Sora and Luke. The attendant seems puzzled by this reaction, "What, you don't remember? When the two of you first came to town, I gave the both of your powers a gentle push."

"You did, didn't you?" Sora realizes but she freezes when attendant moves towards her and her brother figure Luke Ashida.

"Just like... This," the attendant announces as he extends his hands towards Sora and Luke blinding them momentarily as making them see a vision of their conversation where the protagonists shook hands with the attendant.

"Ah," Sora takes a sharp breath as she feels a wave of extreme dizziness come over her.

"Ugh," Luke grunts as he and Sora fall to their knees.

"You're not the only two I welcomed town with a handshake greeting. I did the same for a few other outsiders like you two. A handful of strangers were more than sufficient to stimulate a small place like this," the attendant informs them before turning away from the duo and taking a few steps saying, "But it seems the stimulus was stronger than I imagined... Enough to envelop this town with fog and later lift it..."

"Is that all your speech or are we done now?" Luke inquires.

"Not only that, you and that boy stand before me as if his assigned part and you're destiny wasn't enough. What for?" The attendant questions Sora and largely ignores Luke.

"Oh come on... Does everyone have to do this?" Luke groans in complaint as he moves his head from the ground.

"My dear... Must I ask again? It appears so... What for? You're fate is enviable... Your mine as you always were... I might have forgotten that some time ago but I've been ready to move on for awhile now. I haven't able find you until now, though because of that night goddess and her husband but when she was sealed away I was able to truly begin my search for the current incarnation of my dearest. So what for do you wish to challenge me and the enviable?" The attendant inquires of Sora without turning to look at her.

"To learn the truth," Sora answers with hesitation as she raises her gaze from the ground as she struggles to her feet. Luke wonders how she can move that much then remembers that Sora's been having visions almost daily this last year and some of this year. Sora's used to crippling pain so she gets over it quicker. Luke's not as used to it.

The attendant turns swiftly around to face Sora, "What will grasping the truth do for you? Why such greed? I guess it's the foolish nature of being in an mortal form in which you were born into this life..."

"This life... What can he implying? Could it?" Sora starts to question herself but just as she glimpses the answer a sharp pain echoes throughout her head causing her to fall to her knees in agony. Sora clutches her head shutting her eyes as pain is unbearable. Sora then shakes away the pain after she loses sight of the answer to her questions.

"Sora!" Luke exclaims moving to her side but winces after doing so as he feels the pain from the vision the attendant show him and Sora still echoes.

Then there's a burst of light as the attendant teleports into the air and starts to float in the air with fog drenching the area as well as rain now. The attendant's appearance has also changed as he now wears a long black overcoat with red lining on the inside, a gray shirt vest underneath the overcoat, dark coloured pants, a white or cream scarf, his gray wavy hair suddenly darker and that matter straighter than before. The attendant's hair is styled shorter and has sharper edges to it framing his masculine face that to Sora looks far too familiar yet at the same time all too horrifying. Sora asks him, "Who are you?"

"A part of you already knows the answer but let me tell you nonetheless... I... I am Izanagi, 'he-who-invites..." Ameno-sagiri, ruler of the fog, is merely an aspect of myself that my wife and I birthed long ago," the attendant, who really is Izanagi a Japanese god from ancient myths, answers.

"Izanagi... Izanami... Hey wait... Edogawa was talking about this, didn't he? Izanagi is the husband of Izanami your Persona Sora," Luke realizes.

"Yes... That's disturbing to say the least," Sora grimaces.

"Why did Edogawa suddenly decide to yarn on about that stuff that exact day a group of Persona-users from Inaba were coming to the school on a cultural exchange? That's a crazy coincidence. I wonder if it means anything?" Luke ponders to himself.

"You both awakened to a power I had not imagined. You two defeated the two Sagiri and the one fragment born from me," Izanagi admits.

"Yep, we kicked ass, didn't we sis?" Luke reflects as he stands up and extends Sora his hand which she takes.

"We totally annihilated their asses with some help from out friends," Sora agrees as she stands up also.

'And now here you both stand, facing me... I can longer ignore this situation as mere foolishness. This may be fate, as decreed by the world... Very well. This time, I shall pit my full strength against you both. Besides this way I might even get what is rightful mine back sooner... However you two must come prepared to follow through in your futile resistance. I will have what is rightfully mine once again and this time you cannot no longer have the strength to repel like before, my dear," Izanagi determines prior to adding, "I'll be waiting for you and your, 'brother' there."

"Izanagi wait!" Sora exclaims trying to stop him but when she tries using her reality changing gift she get mysteriously repelled. Sora freezes and looks down at herself with confusion, "Huh? It... It's not working but I felt start... Why? Why didn't it work?"

"Ha-aha-ha! Foolish, has become you... I repel it of course, as I said you longer pose a threat to me. I will take you this time and I won't be denied nor frighten again," Izanagi informs her prior to him whispers into her ear, "Remember what you used to be in past life, won't you? You were such beautiful creature before your obsession with these living corpses you call humans."

"Remember what I used to be..." Sora murmurs under breath as Izanagi smirks and dissolves into light.

After a few minutes, Luke reflects, "Well, that guy, Izanagi was the puppet-master... Hm, I thought he be more impressive or something."

"Yeah, that's the entity behind every..." Sora starts but she stops herself noticing some familiar faces rushing towards herself and Luke.

Luke stands up and then helps Sora up to their feet as Yukiko, Yosuke and Chie sprint towards the protagonists with obvious concern in their faces.

"Yo, guys," Luke greets them but winces slightly feeling the remnants of his headache lingering on.

"Hey, are you two all right? Who was that you two were just talking to! Did he... Did he just disappear!" Chie questions with slight panic in her voice.

"Yes, of course he disappeared... How does that even surprise you anymore?" Sora replies rubbing her temples to alleviate the pressure in her mind.

"Don't say that! Who was he... Wait, don't tell me!" Chie exclaims.

"Ignoring you and this is what happened between us and the ever-so creepy gas station attendant who turned out to be a bloke name Izanagi..." Luke starts to explain then goes into further detail with Sora helping out every now and then.

At the end of the explanation, Yukiko's dark eyes dart to the ground, "So... it wasn't over after all."

"Nope... It's not over yet... This thing is like a bad never ending story," Luke yawns but even he seems a tad worried.

"The god Izanagi is the conductor behind all the events that happened and he's waiting for us in the other world," Sora concludes with a grim expression.

"That and If we don't beat him, I'm sure it'll all happen again," Yosuke realizes.

"Oh. Okay. The others aren't far off, so I'll call them up!" Chie announces.

"Yeah, will ya? Tell 'em this is really gonna close the..." Yosuke starts to say.

"Don't say that, mate... You'll jinxed us," Luke scolds him after covering Yosuke's mouth to stop him saying that they'll finally close the case.

"And people say I'm paranoid," Yosuke remarks after Luke takes his hand off his mouth.

"Better safe than sorry... I want this end at some point, after all," Luke argues.

"Right. We'll defeat him and put an end to this for sure this time!" Yukiko determines.

"Thus then we must hold a meeting at Junes when we're all ready," Sora decides.

The group nod in agreement after which, Chie, Yosuke and Yukiko head off to prepare themselves leaving Sora and Luke on their own.

"We finally and hopefully figured out the true cause of everything that happened. All, we got to do now is to defeat this, Izanagi jerk who waits for us in the TV world... Then hey presto we're done," Luke concludes.

"You make it sound far too easy, bro but you're right we must defeat Izanagi for... For if Izanagi is the controller of Ameno-sagiri, then that means as long as Izanagi is left alone... Well, um... The town will almost certainly fall under the threat of the fog again at some point and if that was to... Was to happen, then everyone would..." Sora starts but stops her own whimpers cutting her off.

"Everyone would what?" Luke prompts wanting hear her say it as to him it doesn't seem real even though he knows it to true.

"Everyone, all those precious to us... Would become mere Shadows, I can almost see it now... It chills me to the bone," Sora verifies what Luke had already knew but couldn't quite accept for it was too horrifying to think. Sora takes a deep breath then mentions, "This is something that we must do... It's the most important mission we must accomplish, we must not fail... I can't leave town without taking care of this... Do you think uncle Dojima will understand if I'm late?"

"He'll understand," Luke assures her as he places his arm around her shoulders and hugs her tightly to him. The protagonists stand in the rain for while before journey to the Velvet Room where they decide to fuse some Personas for their final battle (hopefully the final battle that is). Next they go around the shopping district stocking up on supplies for the TV world to which they are soon going to.


	56. Chapter 56 - Death?

The protagonists awaken after falling unconscious in an area cover with a dense white-gray fog with nothing to see but themselves. Luke wonders in a small voice, "Are we... You know... Um..."

"Dead? Probably... I don't feel anymore pain," Sora shrugs as she sits up and glances around but finds that there's nothing to see but Luke and herself.

"That... Well, that just sucks. Izanagi killed us... Maybe I shouldn't have taunted him so much?" Luke wonders before shaking his head, "Nah... Rather go out swinging and staying true to myself than worry about my enemy's feelings."

"We shouldn't be dead like this... It's not fair... We had an entire life ahead of us," Sora begins to sob hugging herself.

"Sora... I... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," Luke mutters as he wipes his damp eyes.

"Um, hello?" Someone who sounds male interrupts from the depths of the fog.

"Is someone else here?" Sora questions.

"Yep," the same unknown male voice from before replies.

"Two someone's actually," adds another unknown voice but this one is female.

"Great Shingami one and two... Here to take us to Yomi are you?" Luke asks the mysterious figures.

"No exactly... It's a destination where you two can go if things go a certain way but we would really rather you two both live," the male voice explains as he steps into sight. The owner of the male voice appears to be teenaged boy of roughly 19 years of age with dark blue hair and matching eyes. The boy is wearing what appears to be a Gekkoukan High uniform but the uniform's black pants and jacket appears to been bleached a gray-white somehow. The boy also posses a neck-strap mp3 player and blue set of clip-on earphones.

Sora gasps recognizing the boy somewhat, "You're dead... You were my tutor in middle school..."

"Explanation," Luke requests.

Sora introduces Luke to the boy, "This is... Minato-san."

"Yep that's my name... Minato Arisato," the owner of the male voice, Minato confirms.

Luke questions standing up, "Are you related to Naoto Shirogane by any chance? You seem awfully familiar."

"Ah... Yes... I'm related to a Nao-chan with the last name Shirogane but... You know that already though we were particularly raised... Wait a second... Luke-kun! My god... Don't you remember me?" Minato questions giving Luke Ashida an odd look.

"No... I mean you seem familiar but... No, I don't believe we've met," Luke shakes his head making Minato frown slightly.

"It's okay, big brother... Luke-kun went through a lot as child... He probably doesn't remember much about his childhood at all as a survival mechanism," the female voice comforts Minato coming out of the fog to put a hand on Minato's shoulder.

"Oh... This is your sister... I remember you talking about her when you used to tutor me in middle school, Minato-san," Sora recalls as she stands up giving the girl before her a good look over. The girl standing next to the blue-haired boy possesses many features that mark her as his sister younger by about a year. However the girl has auburn hair in a high ponytail that reached the back of her neck when up and had silver barrettes that form the roman numeral XXII. The girl is tad shorter than her brother and has striking red eyes that are remarking similar to Luke's eyes.

The girl nods, "Yes, I'm Minato's little sister..."

"Nice eyes... Ocular albinism, right?" Luke comments.

"Yeah, my father carried the gene," the girls sighs heavily.

"My father didn't so I got lucky... It's complicated," Minato explains.

"Right... So Minako, right?" Sora guess holding her hand out to the girl.

"Minako's the name... Minato's father named me... He wasn't too thrilled about having me around at first but he was a good father eventually," Minako, the girl confirms shaking Sora's outstretched hand.

"Oh... Um..." Sora struggles to think of something to say.

"So, Minato-san... What's with calling Sora, Star Arcana, girl?" Luke inquires of him.

"Hm? It's been a few years since I heard that... Um, well. Sora was my Star Arcana social link," Minato answers.

"Huh! Wait... You're a Wild Card too!" Sora exclaims.

Minato nods and his sister Minako informs Luke and Sora that, "I'm a Wild Card also... But we must cut to the chase we don't have much time here."

"You're right, little sister... It's so odd talking to people after being stuck on that seal for so long asleep... I couldn't even to talk to you... I'm just enjoying the freedom," Minato sighs.

Minako sighs looking down-casted as she hugs herself as if recalling a bad memory. Minako is also wearing a Gekkoukan High uniform just like her brother's but it's a female version and the girl wears a red set of clip-on earphones which she adjusts prior to facing the protagonists, Luke and Sora again, "Look you two... We would love to chat and get to know each other but if you look at my brother and I..."

Minako holds up her wrists as her brother holds up his revealing that phantom like chains bind both their wrists. Luke grimaces, "That's bad..."

"Clearly... Stating the obvious much?" Minato remarks rolling his eyes.

"So... What's going on here? You two died, right? That means Luke and I are dead also, aren't we?" Sora questions with a fearful tone in her voice.

"Well... You're dead... The both of you but... Well, you both noticed that you're different from other people, right? Not just the Wild Card thing but other things... Things like you two both are insanely multi-talented and stuff. Well the reason for that is that... Um, your souls aren't human," Minato reveals much to Luke's and Sora's shock.

"What... Ah... I don't understand," Sora stammers.

Luke demands, "What the bloody hell is going here?"

"You see... Sora your soul is the dormant soul of a goddess and Luke your soul it's also dormant but it's... It's... Your soul's complicated... Originally it was human but when it first enter Yomi it kinda... Well you made it into a god's soul tainted with humanity but in a good way. It's like your soul is flexible and can strengthen it's host body if it's weak. If you didn't have your soul the way it is then you would have died at birth," Minako enlightens the duo.

"That's just cheery," Luke remarks with sarcasm.

"Hmm..." Minako hums unsure of what to say next.

"So... Why are you telling us this?" Sora inquires feeling apprehensive

"Okay... This is hard. Sora originally in your first life you were Izanami a goddess... You now use her as a Persona... In your second life as a human you were Luke's first life's twin sister. Now, Luke... Luke you were killed by Izanagi and sent to Yomi... You were the first of many... You became over much time, effort and sacrifice; a god and was renamed Enma Dai-O. The supreme judge of Yomi. Until a few years ago Nyx had a curse upon your soul, Izanami's or Sora's soul and Izanagi. The three of you could never meet, this curse however was weaken when my sister and I sealed Nyx away..." Minato informs.

"Why did you do that? Sounds like a bad idea," Luke interrupts.

"We couldn't not seal Nyx away... She was going to cause the end of the world... We had to do something but that's a story for another day... Anyhow, Izanagi was able to start his search for Izanami but once he found her... Well, Sora was in love with a boy named Ichiro and that didn't sit well with Izanagi," Minako answers.

"Izanagi killed him?" Sora questions her voice hollow her blood running cold.

"Yes... He arranged things so that Ichiro would have to save you and that boy Keinosuke from Izanagi himself in his disguised human form... Izanagi could have shot you and the boy first but Ichiro chose to save you both instead. Izanagi was briefly shocked by your reaction to Ichiro's death so he left you alone for awhile until you tried to kill yourself so he implanted the suggestion of sending you to Inaba for year to your parents. However what Izanagi didn't know was that Luke who's soul is that of Enma Dai-O's was also heading to Inaba. The curse Nyx laid hadn't fully broken at that point so Izanagi couldn't tell who Luke was in his past life but Luke's soul is difficult to read at the best times, though... To get to the point... What me and my brother are offering is that we awaken your souls," Minako reveals to the shell-shocked protagonists.

"Izanagi's gonna die... I'm being a god-slayer so stuff right and wrong," Sora decides.

"I could almost agree with you, sis... But um... Minako-san, what do you mean by awaken our souls?" Luke asks the elder girl after telling Sora something.

"What we is... Minato-san, why do you have shot at explaining this?" Minako suggests.

Minato explains, "Fine... What we are offering you two, Luke-kun and Sora-chan is the chance to survive... If we awakened your souls they will give you both immense strength and will also trigger a great change... You two will affectedly turn you mortal bodies into bodies of gods tainted by a human influence. Meaning you'll still have a human form but it will be severely altered so that it will be stronger but it will be more closely influence by your souls' conditions. The point is, though; you'll both have a chance of living in these bodies whereas in your currents ones... Well, you two are stuffed."

"That sounds too good to be true," Sora responds.

"That's because it is... What's the catch?" Luke inquires feeling skeptical.

"Cynical, hmm? You're just like my br... Never mind... The catch is that you both need to find the strength and will to get up despite your injuries... Healing from the injuries you two had withstood will be very painful so there's a chance you might just give up... Other than, Luke -kun you have no other catches," Minako answers.

Minato adds, "However Sora... It appears that... Luke's soul is special it's flexible enough to survive in a somewhat human body and mind and transform those in a stronger form but you Sora... Your soul is that of a goddess that was born a goddess... It's not flexible and the sheer amount of strain the transformation will put on your mind may destroy it and your soul... What I'm saying is that there is a strong possibility that you'll go insane for the sudden influx of power and your very soul will shatter. This is a risky gamble for you... Luke's soul is more flexible so it can change as it meets obstacles but Sora... Your soul can't do that... If you choose not to take up us on our offer then you'll go to Yomi and serve as it's queen until your next life. You'll live again but if you wish to take the gamble..."

Minako finishes saying, "You'll most likely have your very existence destroyed... You have a choice... Pick either one, no one can make this choice but you. Additionally, you and Luke-kun will regain your past lives memories which will be painful but this will be a gradual process so it will most likely result in nightmares and feelings of Deja Vu. Also your powers will not decrease with time and they will not increase without effort on your parts but with time you two will possibility gain more control over them. That is if you two decide to take the offer and that you live afterwards..."

"And that you stand up again... Also, you two would have to survive Izanagi's next battle as he will not stop because you have become gods... In actual fact he may increase his violence against you both for defying some ideals he believes in. Gods tainted with humanity with their own physical bodies has benefits of both worlds but also the failings of both as well. But as you both know, true strength is turning your greatest weaknesses into one of your strengths when the situation calls for it," Minato adds.

"Wow... That's a lot to take in," Sora reflects as Luke remains silents and sorrowful in expression. Sora frowns at her dismal situations.

"We don't have much time left... Damn it," Minato curses.

"Luke, Sora... Please you two must chose quickly before your choice is taken from you, you can't leave your bodies for much longer," Minako warns with anxiety in her eyes.

"Sis... You're the leader... I go where you go... No arguments," Luke declares before he takes a deep breath and asks, "I personally want to try to live but not if you have to die or if I must lose you forever... Please, Sora what is your decision?"

Sora remains silent for what seems like hours with her eyes closed. Sora signs before she decides, "I'll... I will take the gamble... I want to live... I know there's every chance that I'll die but there's a small chance that I'll live again. In this life with Riku, with Luke, Yosuke, with Nanako, my uncle, my father, my mother, Naoto, Chihiro, Aika, Kanji, Yukiko, Chie, Naoki, Teddie and... I want to try and return for them and for myself. I don't want another life, I want the one I'm living right now no matter the risk... So I will take the offer."

"You know Nao-chan, too? But that's getting off topic... I'll begin then... Good luck," Minako decides thrusting her hand into Sora's chest and grabbing out Sora's soul. Luke grimaces at the sight as Sora's spiritual body goes limp.

Minato wonders with little expression, "That looks unpleasant as if feels... No doubt... So what's your decision, Luke-kun?"

"You're got to be... Get it over with... I'm taking the offer. I was going to have to either way. Someone's got to defeat Izanagi after all. Otherwise the world will probably end or something terrible," Luke replies.

"I know the feeling... I hope you defeat Izanagi otherwise... See you back here, mate. It's been a long time since I got to talk to someone," Minato nods before thrusting his hand into Luke's abdomen and pulling out his soul. Luke swears in English before going limp.

"He managed to swear without a soul... That's impressive," Minako comments.

"Yeah, I could do that, too..." Minato claims.

"I doubt it, brother," Minako narrows her ruby eyes at him.

"I am two years older than him. Pity, though about him forgetting all about us," Minato reflects as he manipulates Luke's soul.

Minako manipulates Sora's soul as she reminds her brother, "You do remember that Luke's father technically is the biological father of..."  
oOo

Sora opens her eyes to yet another foggy plain before her eyes as fire courses through her veins. She whimpers in agony as her very soul seems teeter on the edge of existence, an extremely unpleasant experience. Sora Narukami's mind whirls as images and memories of her first life as Izanami and then her second past life as Luke's (no is it Enma's?) twin sister come back to her. She trembles as power overwhelms her senses and mind as it contorts it into a new and improve form but when the transformation is complete Sora senses that she looks exactly the same on the surface but spiritual her entire being was entirely different from anything she has experience in all of her fragment memories of her former lives that seemingly painful as her current one. Sora despairs as she feels her soul cracking under the pressure of the task it has completed. Sora gasps for air even though that would not help her now as it's her soul and her will-power that is suffering.

Then in this foggy realm Sora makes out the familiar figure of a pale blonde woman with blue dress suit... _M... Marg... Marga... Margaret,_ Sora recalls barely as she can hardly think because of the immense pressure her soul is under but seeing Margaret there seems to strength her enough to think the following as well, _I'm in so much pain... Why bother? It hardly seems were it... I've lost... I'm done... Izanagi is foul man... Ah, sorry... God. He did such horrible things to me... Past me? It's so confusing all theses memories... Everything it's far too much... Izanagi he sent my first two born children away because they were deformed... I didn't want that... I didn't like that but he was my husband I had to do as he said... What a pathetic thought... How could of I been like that? Even in a past life... I let my children because their father didn't want them... However at least I improved, I think... I died during childbirth and still have more children... Gosh, I had a lot actually... Pretty impressive... And kinda weird... Disturbing really... Maybe I won't have kids this life seems rather painful but they were so cute but then again... Will I actually live to make a choice like that? As Izanami, I've fought Izanagi before... I didn't exactly win. How on earth can I expect to win now? It has to be hopeless..._

Sora Narukami lays upon the ground of this foggy realm feeling awful and sorry for herself when Margaret orders Sora, "What are you doing? Get up. You are not someone allowed to fall here."

"..." Sora remains silent but stops thinking of only despair.

"You must know already... The true nature of bonds... What bonds give to you... Here, listen closely," Margaret advises before her images disappears.

_Listen what for... Why I... Wait, uncle? Uncle Dojima_, Sora sighs prior to her gasping in shock as an image of her uncle Dojima appears before her.

"What's the matter? Isn't it too early to give up? Sora... You taught me what a family truly is. I had my hands full just with Nanako when you and then Luke as well of course came rolling in... Ha, ha, I wasn't sure what to do... But then again... I can get back up as many times as I need to with you three with me... However painful it gets, I'll just grit my teeth... I'll get up as many times as I have to for you three... A father can be pretty stupid that way, huh?" Dojima reminds Sora before his image and voice disappear.

_Uncle... You're right, I can't give up... I have people who need me... I can't just give up without a fight, _Sora remembers but winces as her soul cracks further.

"Don't go, Sora... Everything inside me changed after I met you and Luke... I'm... Glad we met. I wouldn't have made it this far if I hadn't done it alongside you two... Sora, you can't let it end this way, right? You can keep going... Right, partner?" Yosuke informs her after appearing from the fog.

_Yosuke... I... I want to keep going... I can't leave my family nor friends_, Sora agrees with the idea between sharps laboured breath in her spiritual form as she struggles to hold her slowly breaking soul together.

"No, Sora-chan... Don't leave me! I'm scared... I'm such a stubborn, two-faced coward but you understood me... That's why... I can become as strong as I need to be..." Chie begs Sora with desperation evident in her voice.

I_ won't leave... I don't want to leave... I'll become strong as I need to, to defeat that son of... Never mind... I'll kill Izanagi not simply for myself but so I can enjoy... What am I kidding I'm going to defeat Izanagi so that I can live with the people I love... It doesn't matter that I'm not as powerful as him... There has to be a way, right? Is there anyway please... Or is it impossible?_ Sora debates soundlessly.

"Hey, Sora-chan... Can you hear me? Don't close your eyes yet... I'll give you our strength... You're our last hope... We need you, Riku and Luke-kun need you... So, please... Get back up, just once more," Yukiko pleads making Sora pauses.

_Hope... Hope... I must grab onto that... Where there's a will there's way... I must not give up... I must hope that there's a way to defeat Izanagi,_ Sora realizes her eyes widening.

"Yo Sora-senpai, how much longer you gonna just lie there? You ain't like that, senpai... You're not the kinda girl who can just give up like this... That ain't the Sora-senpai I look up to... Get back up... Just one more time... Let me protect you," Kanji declares before fading away like the others.

Sora sobs with tears at her eyes as she hopes she won't think of a way to defeat the god, Izanagi when Riku, her boyfriend and the boy she loves materializes before her making her whisper, "Riku-kun..."

"Sora-senpai... Thanks... I'm glad I came to this town... When I think back on all the fun I had with you... Senpai... Please stand up just one more. We'll be your strength," Riku informs Sora Narukami prior from fading from vision.

_Let him protect me? You'll be my strength... Wait... I'm not on my own, am I? I have people to support me... Last time when I was Izanami when I fought Izanagi I didn't have something that I now do have... I have the knowledge that bonds of friendships and of family are the true power... That is what humanity has that gods do not. Izanagi has no friends to speak of... He's all alone... I have the upper hand,_ Sora reasons as her soul stops cracking mid-break allowing Sora to rest but she shakes her head and tries to heal her soul but fails.

Naoto's image and voice then shows up saying, "S-Sora-senpai... If you stay down... I won't forgive you. You... Sora, you gave me a reason to stay just as I am. For someone like you to leave me in the dark halfway like this... Sora-san. Please stand up, just once more... Let's fight this together. Never fear... We're always together."

"You're right... I cannot and will not abandon you and the others... I'll fight even after the very end... I won't give up! I want to live... I want my friends to live! I will not let you guys down, it would be awfully embarrassing to do after all," Sora determines before trying to smile at the end when she sees the fox howl at her.

The fox cries out again looking at Sora with pleading eyes making Sora attempt to fuse her fragmented soul together but she once again fails causing her to get worried.

"Will I be able to save everyone?" Sora questions herself with concern in her tone.

"Sora... Let us worry about you for once... You don't have to shoulder the entire burden by yourself. We're right there with you... A couple of morons wanting to prop you up. C'mon, you can stand, right?" Kou enlightens Sora with his image standing next to an image of his best friend Daisuke.

"I want to... Ugh... This hurts so much... Come on... Why can't I fixed myself? Why... It's not fair... I want to live... Please, don't let me die yet," Sora prays before laughing bitterly at herself, "I'm a goddess... Who am I praying to? Ha... This is pathetic."

"Please don't give up, Sora-san... I've had enough with losing the people most precious to me... I don't want to lose you too," Naoki encourages her.

"I don't want to go... Ah! Hell!" Sora screams out as her soul trembling and shakes on edge of breaking again. Sora begs and wonders, "No... NO! Please... Don't break... I don't want to disappear... Come on, what's wrong with me? Why can't I fix myself?"

"You idiot... Always insisting on doing everything yourself. Somethings, you can only do because you're not alone," Yasumi scolds when he appears in front of Sora but then he adds that, "It doesn't matter if it's a girlfriend, or a friend of family... You'll always have a part someday but... Our bonds mean we never truly have to say farewell..."

"I not alone... If I can't do this by myself then... Then I must find someone to aid me but how can I get help? Who can help me, now?" Sora worries.

"Miss Sora... You're only a high-school girl... You must've gone through so much pain... It must've been so tough for you but it's wonderful to be able to protect someone who matters to you... You showed me that joy," Eri Minami reveals when her images and voice form in this foggy realm Sora finds herself in.

"..." Sora gazes downwards as attempts to heal her broken soul before it becomes shattered forever only to find herself only to heal only crack... Sora gasps for air afterwards as she sees Luke standing beside her.

"Sora... Yes... I'm here... Sister... I remember so much of our past life... Of our childhood, it' wonderful. I barely remember the vast majority of my current life's childhood... I missed out on far too much... This transformation it's got it's good side and of course it's bad side but It glorious. I enjoy this feeling but what I don't like is... Is a world without you, Sora. Your my soul sister no matter what. Enma, Luke, Hidetoshi, Michael, Souji, Yu or whatever name there is in the world or whatever life... I'm here by your side, even if it's just in spirit form or metaphorically speaking," Luke assures her.

"Luke... Brother... Enma... I remembered how... How Izanagi hurt me when I was human the first time... He's not going to do that again is he?" Sora worries.

"Not on my watch... Unlike last time... I'm an awakened god. I'll kick to another dimension if he so much as harms a single hair on your head," Luke promises her.

"Thank you," Sora whispers as she tries to sit up but finds she cannot thus she winces with obvious pain making Luke shakes his head at her.

"You moron... I just healed one crack in your soul not whole bloody soul! Don't bloody move like that! You're not superwoman! You're the goddess Sora Narukami who has... A fan club you are scary accurate but that's not the point... Let me heal your soul... It's a new gift I think I have. I got powers too," Luke scolds Sora.

"Okay... Fix my soul," Sora agrees with a brief nod that makes her whimpers when the movement of her spiritual body proves to be a struggle.

Luke sighs before getting to work on healing his soul sister's soul and when he finishes Sora steadily sits up with Luke's help. Luke asks her, "How are you? Feeling better?"

"I'm in terrible agony... So yeah, heaps better than before," Sora replies.

"That's... That's not reassuring... Sorry for taking awhile... I had to get lecture by most of my social links before I could get here," Luke explains with grimace.

"You too? Hm... We're lucky to have such good friends... To be honest I would of given up a long time if it weren't for them," Sora confesses.

Luke Ashida nods grimly before saying, "Me too... The things Enma or rather me saw... Well, most of it wasn't so pretty nothing as bad as my parents death but still bad... Actually entires wars in Yomi were pretty horrific... Glad I'm not at Yomi... Some parts are okay but nothing beats coming back to life... Now that's fun. People you meet are important... And the things you do are important... I can't let my fears stop me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sora questions.

"There are scarier things than stages... I understand that now... I could lose the people I love and care about... Way more scarier... I can't let my fears hold me back as much as they do... I have to fight for my dreams and for what I want in this life," Luke answers looking suddenly a lot older than before.

"You have grown up," Sora realizes.

"Perhaps... But I wouldn't go that far... I'm only hoping and dreaming I haven't done anything as of yet," Luke counters with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Thank you for saving me," Sora tells him hugging him.

Luke smiles saying, "No problem but... Um... When do we come back to life? I haven't done this before... You know going to the brink of death, dying and returning to my body. In all the other past lives just I left it."

"I don't know," Sora sighs and admits.

"Bloody great... Struck in white fog land for the rest of our lives," Luke sarcastically remarks before blinking as if he notices something, "What's that..."

"Hm?" Sora turns to see a figure forming an image and she guesses, "More social links messages, perhaps?"

"No couldn't bet you 5,000 yen it isn't," Luke disagrees.

"I disagree. If it's a Social Link message, I get 10,000 yen," Sora counters and Luke nods agreeing to the terms. Sora adds, "I think it might be Teddie who will come, I haven't seen him yet."

After a few moments Teddie appears in his bear suit as an image prompting Luke to nod and say "Yep, you're right... I owe you 10,000yen when get out of here."

"Deal," Sora smirks.

Teddie announces before fading from view, "Sensei Sora... Sensei Luke... I'll protect you both. Sensei Luke, you and Sensei gave meaning to my life... You two are important to me... I'm not alone anymore and neither are you two, my two Sensei. I'm sure together, we can all do things that on one could do alone..."

"That's so true," Sora and Luke reflect and try to stand up both of them fall over when they see Adachi appear.

Luke worries with concern in his tone, "What the hell are you doing here? We don't have to fight him again, do we?"

"Ah, no... He's a Social Link too... He's here to give us a pep talk or something," Sora concludes making Luke blink in confusion.

"Huh? Oh... Oh, yeah... That makes sense," Luke realizes as he calms down.

"Man, you're so cruel you two. You both make me take responsibility for my sins but you two are gonna let this jerk take you both down like this?" Adachi questions.

"It's not like we told Izanagi to kill us... We would love to be standing up but you kinda showed up and stop us... That and I'm still a little sore... Can't we just rest for a little while? Give us a break! We die!" Luke interrupts and complains.

Sora informs Luke, "He can't hear you, you know."

"I know but it's more fun this way... Boy, that took a lot of me... I'm so tired," Luke yawns seeming genuinely tired.

"Luke... Don't fall asleep... Gosh, why do I feel so weak?" Sora wonders.

"Death is calling us... He doesn't let his souls go that easily," Luke reveals as his eyelids grow heavy and Sora nods mutely as her limbs grow weary.

Adachi continues waking Sora and Luke up a bit, "Ha-aha... That's hilarious. Sora... And even you Ashida... Get up. You two are not like me, right?"

"We can't fail now... We must stay strong," Sora determines.

Luke agrees and then reflects, "Yeah... That was embarrassing I almost fell asleep and died again... So not cool... Hmph, sometimes Adachi is pretty awesome... Pity about the whole being a killer of two innocent people, though."

"Hey... Big sis... Big bro... Are you two going to leave me behind? I'll be a good girl... So don't go... I don't want you two to go... Big sis... Big bro... " Nanako's image shows up with terror evident in the frighten young girl's voice.

"We cannot disappoint Nanako," Sora states with conviction as she attempts to stand but only makes it to her knees.

"We can do this... Stuff Izanagi and death! We can't let Nanako-chan down!" Luke shouts as he struggles to his feet only fall to his knees with thud and a dozen swear words.

"Damn it! We need to to get up!" Sora cries out as she winces as her soul might be healed but the fatigue on her soul is great or perhaps too great.

"Come on... Spiritual body work, already!" Luke yells at himself with fury directed at his own weakness.

Marie then appears saying, "Hime Sora... Izanami as you might now remember... And Luke, Lord Emna Dai-O... I remember who you both once were... However can you two hear everyone's voices? The people do not wish for a world enveloped in fog. There are times when they'll stop and think they can't go another step but everyone desperately pushes on."

"I know that feeling... I, we must go on," Sora mutters as she tries to summon any reserves of strength she has left inside herself. Luke attempts to do the same. However both of them falls to the ground their struggle fruitless.

"Please... Grant everyone's wishes... Bring light to people's hearts... Please get up... Sora! Luke! Just once more!" Marie pleads her image walking towards the protagonists.

"Once more... We got to be able to do this," Luke grunts as he pushes himself up.

"We can't let them down," Sora agrees as she also forces herself to rise upwards prior to turning to Luke, "What we can't do alone..."

Luke looks at Sora trembling hand that she has offer him as she barely manages to sit up again. He takes a deep breath and finishes for her, "We can do together."

Luke and Sora take each other's hands and help each other up to their feet feeling their social link bonds aid them and give them strength to stand.

Suddenly Luke and Sora feel their initial Personas appear above their heads they swear in shock as they seen this happen many times with their friend but never to themselves. The switch, fuse, create and change Personas but never had their initial Personas evolved to new forms on their own. _This is new_, Luke comments soundlessly as his Persona Yan transfigures into Enma Dai-O. This Persona of Luke's is a figure in black robes that are tailored to suit the thin yet toned male figure that posses skin as white as bone, eyes as red as blood and hair as black as night. Also he wears a Venetian red plague doctor's mask upon his face. This Persona has a scythe in one hand and in the other chains that loop around his arm but somehow always ready to extend out like a whip if need be. The Persona of Enma Dai-O is a menacing yet playful character seeming to be of two extremes and of many pasts combined.

"Wow..." Sora whispers as she gazes upon her Persona Izanami-no-Mikoto's new form that of the Goddess of the land of the dead, Yomotsugami. In this form the white straight-jacket has been replaces by a blood red corset with a white ball-gown skirt with a giant red cross upon it and the clothes are wore by a woman like figure with dark black hair that flows gently passes her elbows. Golden amber eyes shine brightly as the figure wears a beautiful and elegant golden, white and red Venetian carnival mask that covers the entire face save for the eyes. A white shawl lightly rests upon her shoulders and red choker with a golden pendant that is a small set of scales hangs for the choker. A heavenly jeweled spear called Ame-no-nuhoko decorate in gold, red and white sparkles brightly as the Persona, Yomotsugami shows that even in death respect is to be shown and given to those who have past.

Sora and Luke absorb their new Personas into their souls completing their awakening of their souls true form. They don't appear very different as they stand up in their real, physical bodies but they seem to have an ethereal aura to them and they radiate pure mystique. The protagonists appeared the same age but at the same time seemed so much older and wiser than beforehand.

"I'm alive... I'm back... Thank god... Oh, wait... Thank go... No thank me," Luke muses happily.

Sora smiles shaking her head, "It's good to live again... I didn't go insane so that's a plus."

"Yeah, but yeah! Izanagi what are you doing? You just did that move, it's not going to work because you throw a hissy fit," Luke scolds Izanagi as Izanagi prepares his attack.

"How can this be! 1, 500 Curses!" Izanagi roars sending out his best move.

The protagonists cross their arms as shadowy hands rise from the ground. Sora bright blue eyes glow a little as she commands, "I as your queen command thee souls to leave our presence... Now!"

The hands instantaneously disappears and Izanagai staggers slightly as he realizes what Sora and Luke have done, "My... Izanami... You have awakened yourself and Enma Dai-O as well! How can this be! You've... This is impossible!"

"Believe it dude... We awaken our souls to their true forms... We're technically gods now so equal footing for you vs me but... Oh look. There's two of us so... Two gods vs one god. We win!" Luke smirks.

"Izanagi... I remember what you did to me and my children in my past life... I hate you a lot. You will suffer... Also, I find out you killed my first ever boyfriend! YOU ARE DEAD! That's all I needed to say," Sora adds her eyes narrowed at Izanagi who freezes.

"Still... How did your souls not shatter? This is impossible... Can the will of so few surpass the will of all mankind!" Izanagi-no-Okami questions.

"Obviously... What are you, stupid?" Luke remarks making Izanagi snap.

"Ōwatatsumi!" Izanagi calls a dragon made up of water upon them but they don't even flinch no matter how many times he uses it.

"Ha, we are unbeatable... Hopefully," Sora beams giving Luke a high five.

"How can your powers rival mine?" Izanagi questions before attacking the protagonists yet again and again but it doesn't harm them. Izanagi is confused, "Why? Why don't you, my dear Izanami of all there is, understand? This was all for you yet even now with you being awakened you resist me! Why don't you understand! It's impossible for humans to grasp the truth with their own hands..."

"Can we attack now?" Luke wonders as Izanagi seems to mope gazing at the ground.

"I think so," Sora guesses.

"What the heck we do? I only have one skill I can use at the moment," Luke asks.

"Use it then... I only got one skill as well," Sora advises.

"Enma Dai-O, myself, my Persona, my past fuse yourself with me and together we shall defeat our enemy," Luke commands his Persona Enma Dai-O who then literally fuses with Luke Ashida making a white-pink haired version of his Persona without the mask.

"Yomotsugami, myself, my Persona, my past fuse yourself with me and together we shall defeat our enemy," Sora orders of her Persona Yomotsugami who then literally fuses with Sora Narukami creating a altered version of her Persona without it's mask and a different hair colour as well.

The protagonists, Luke and Sora certainly look the part of gods now as they stand before a stunned Izanagai who shakes his head with disbelief at the sight.

"Eternal Damnation in the depths of Yomi... Is your sentence upon your death, Izanagi-no-Okami, creator god," Luke casts his judgement as ghostly shackles appear upon the god, Izanagi's wrists. Izanagi struggles against the shackles that soon grow chains the snake around him in an extraordinary fashion. Luke then turns the armies of Shadows who are about to finish off his friends and calls out, "Shinigami... Your lord and judge calls, take this Shadows and obliterate them, please..."

Suddenly thousands of rifts open up with death spirits called Shinigami sprinting out of them and then launching themselves at the Shadows killing and maiming them until they are no more Shadows left in the area. The Shinigami then bow to Luke who gives them and nod saying, "Thanks... You can go now... Don't kill my friends please."

The Shinigami bow again to Luke before returning to the world beyond the rifts which close up after they all leave. The Investigation Team are very shocked by the events that are happening at the moment involving Luke and Sora.

Sora smirks at Izanagi who actually gulps under her death stare, "Time is up... Your little game is finished... I don't want you... I hate you... Ex-husband of my first life's existence you have no right nor control over me... You shall pay for your sins... The words of powers that banishes all the world's curses and falsehoods..."

Izanagi trembles in suspension as Sora takes off her glasses and throws them aside but since she is a goddess she makes them telekinetic float in the air as she smiles wicked before saying, "Commence... Myriad Truths!"

Izanagi pretty much swears as the attack commences and then strikes him repeatedly and perhaps more than necessary but Sora Narukami/Izanami/Yomotsugami has an amazing amount of issues with Izanagi so it's perfectly understandable.

"Don't you think that was a bit of a over kill?" Luke questions Sora after the attack as he returns his Persona and returns to his normal-ish appearance.

"No... Izanagi deserves everything he gets," Sora disagrees as she returns her Persona and she becomes herself once again.

The protagonists are back to normal but they will forever be not entirely human as the price they must pay for coming back to life in their current lives but they think that their sacrifice of their normal mortality is well worth it as they never had a very normal life anyhow. Luke and Sora watch as Izanagi's hulking form sways and he questions, "This can't be... How could I be defeated? How am I the one to disappear? Instead of endless struggle, wouldn't it be easier wrap oneself in lies and live in blissful ignorance? Isn't that true peace for humans? Isn't that what you wanted my beloved Izanami..."

"Not a possession and I hate you... Also that was thousands upon hundred of thousands of years ago... Get over it! I am Sora Narukami now not your Izanami! I don't want to have to tell you this but what you were trying to do was not what I wanted!" Sora snaps at Izanagi.

"But you love humanity... You want to grant their desire... Isn't what am I doing granting that desire?" Izanagi weakly argues.

Kanji, Yosuke, Naoto, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie and Riku all join Luke and Sora in front of Izanagi's defeat form with mixed emotions upon their faces. Kanji glares up at Izanagi and yells at him, "How many times do we have tell you? To hell with that stuff!"

"Stop assuming you know us all!" Chie shouts at Izanagi.

"He does know two of us though... But that's not the point. Izanagi you are finished and there was no way you granting any wishes before... People like struggle, if you don't struggle in your life than you are not truly living," Luke enlightens Izanagi.

Izanagi-no-Okami chuckles, "Very well. Then try and live your way..."

"Yeah... Yeah... Die already... I promised Nanako and Dojima I wouldn't be home too late so can we hurry this up bit?" Sora comments apathetic to Izanagi's condition.

"Power enough to survive awakening your souls and become living human-tainted gods... You two already exceeded what I thought humanity to be capable of... Yet you two and your mortal friends have power enough to erase my existence as well... You all have lifted the fog in this world, as well as the fog in your own and whether that will lead to happiness or not... Rest upon your shoulders," Izanagi concludes before beginning to disappear to red coloured sparks.

"You going or ranting on and alluding to some future disaster?" Luke wonders aloud.

"Children of man... Izanami... My dear and her twin soul sibling, Enma Dai-O... Well done! You have..." Izanagi starts but he is silence as he dies and his body disappears.

"Is he dead? 'Cause I'm just going to be careful unless a see an official death certificate or something along those line," Luke states crossing his arms.

"We did it... We won," Sora whispers with relief as she turns towards her friends.

"Alright! We did it!" Kanji shouts out.

"I and Sora did it not... Then again social links saved us in the spirit realms...Damn it. Guess we did it is correct and you guys did fight the Shadows armies," Luke slowly realizes.

"Thank you, everyone," Sora tells them all as she gazes at them with disbelief as she hardly can believe she's alive and that her friends are okay but she is happy about it.

"Thank goodness, indeed," Riku sighs closing his eyes and relaxing his tense shoulders.

"It's really over now," Yukiko comments.

"Yep! This time it's _all_ over!" Chie agrees with enthusiasm.

"It seems this is more like a beginning for us, though," Naoto argues.

"Yeah," Sora agrees with Naoto while Luke nods.

"Well now, we've got no regrets for tomorrow," Yosuke announces before him and the rest of the Investigation Team gather closer to the protagonists.

"So... Um... You a goddess now, right, Sensei Sora?" Teddie inquires.

"Uh-huh... Technically... Luke and I are now deities," Sora confirms.

"Ah... How did that happen exactly?" Naoto questions.

"This is going to take awhile, isn't it?" Luke realizes before him and Sora explain the situation to their shocked and awed friends.

Suddenly Luke and Sora are pulled into the Velvet Room where they see a ghostly image of Marie sitting on the blue covered seat near them in the Velvet Room limousine.

Luke frowns, "Still... Velvet Room, Igor? Why must you do this? I came back from the dead today don't I get a break?"

"Probably not... Oh, look! Marie's here too but she seems different and Igor and Margaret aren't here either," Sora notices.

"Welcome back," Marie tells the protagonists in her normal outfit but her blue cap and bag are no longer being worn.

"What happened to the blue hat?" Luke questions.

"That's not the focus here... Marie's see through," Sora points out to him.

"I noticed that but still happened to the hat, Marie?" Luke asks the raven haired girl.

"Everything's finally over," Marie largely ignores Luke Ashida causing him to sigh. Marie then continues, "You two really are incredible. I'm no match for you both... You two just fought Izanagi who absorbed the, 'other me,' that split from my personality. The two Sagiri, the other me and the me that is speaking with you right now... They were all originally one within me but... There was nothing I could have done, without my powers."

"Oh... Sorry, Marie," Sora mutters unsure of what else to say but that.

Marie stands and faces away from Luke and Sora as she tells them, "If not for you both, I would have disappeared along with the fog when the Hollow Forest vanished."

"..." They remain silent for moment.

"Sora... Luke... I Thank you both so much," Marie reveals as she turns around.

"No problem," Luke nods.

"We did what we could," Sora adds.

"You two saved everything," Marie tells them.

"What about you, Marie... Will you be okay 'cause you're kinda worrying me? You know with you ghost like state and all," Luke worries.

"I'll be all right... The fragments you defeat have returned to me and will soon become one. My name is... 'Izanami-no-Mikoto.'" Marie reveals.

"Wait a second! You're me!" Sora exclaims.

"I'm Izanagi's second Izanami... He created me in your first human form's image... He was obsessed with you but he was ordered to find a second wife. So he made me form his rough memories of the first human version of you, Sora... I'm was your replacement for Izanagi but I wasn't a perfect copy of you as I was not you... So Izanagi despised me but tolerated me as he needed a second wife as that what his superiors told him to do.. Izanagi was a vile being who proclaimed his every action was done in his love of 'his,' beloved, Izanami, the first one that is but Izanagi only truly ever loved himself and what he wanted Izanami to be... He sought only you and disregard the wills of humanity as whole not bothering to listen to all it's voices just the ones that screamed the loudest to cover up the pleads of those who sought truth... I'm Izanami-no-Mikoto the second basically a imperfect recreation of you... Thankfully we're not related though! Gods are complicated creatures... I'm also the fertile will that protects those live in this land an fulfills their wishes... I will not forget either of you," Marie explains.

"Marie..." Luke and Sora mutter sensing another goodbye for now scenario.

"Please do not forget. I am always by your side," Marie enlightens them.

"We won't forget," the protagonists promise Marie prior to her form bursting into light and disappearing leaving a shimmering floating card in her place.

Afterwards Luke rubs his and complains, "What's with people and blinding light? Can they just do stuff without all the drama..."

"Oh, Igor and Margaret are back," Sora notes.

"Oh that's just fine and dandy, huh?" Luke remarks with sarcasm but then he pauses and mentions, "Hey... My eyes fixed now. Like both of them. That was quick and amazing... Being a god rocks."

Sora chuckles at Luke but then frowns while praying that Marie will be okay. Luke also grows sadden at Marie's departure however Sora comments, "So what's with this card?"

"Yeah... It's floating," Luke realizes.

Igor chuckles, "How marvelous. You two have awakened your divine natures, have driven back another godly being and brought about a new _world_..."

"Yay us, then?" Luke wonders.

"I hope this doesn't come back to bite us," Sora worries but shakes her head, "It'll be fine as all as we support each other and our friends support us... We can brave anything fate throws at us. Right, bro?"

"Completely correct, sis," Luke verifies giving her a brief nod.

"This will be the last time we summon you two here," Igor reveals.

"I be able to get some sleep then but... I'm actually going to miss Margaret and maybe Igor too," Luke admits.

"Not going to the Velvet Room anymore... That's going to be odd," Sora concludes.

Margaret explains that, "Soon, the fog will lift and our destination will be visible. We will be arriving shortly."

"Huh?" Sora puzzles.

"There's actually a destination... I wasn't expecting that," Luke confesses with surprise.

"This journey was a fruitful one, worthy of marking a turning point in your shared destinies. Many a time along the way did the fog of lies prevent at least one of you from moving forth. Yet in every instance, you two helped each other overcome the temptation of easy exits and false terminals," Igor announces.

"We're in a limo not a train Igor," Luke grumbles under his breath without expression.

Igor continues regardless, "In forging bonds with those precious to you both, you two move closer to the truth one step at a time and my heart danced with delight to see you both succeed. I am most honoured to have borne witness to such a wondrous journey."

Sora smiles slightly, "Thank you, Igor. It's been good to have known you."

"You're still creepy but thanks, Igor," Luke adds prompting Igor to shrug.

"Our destination is close at hand now," Margaret reports.

"Right before we end our journey... Igor, Margaret.. Have either of you heard of Minato and Minako Arisato? When Luke and I kinda died... We met them," Sora inquires.

"They were guests of this room... My sister and brother attended their needs however after the Arisato siblings became seals of the goddess Nyx my sibling went on their own quests in order to seek a way to save them... Interesting that you two should have met them in the spirit realms... The Arisato siblings and your fellow Wild Cards must share a strong bond with one of you," Margaret replies.

"Um... Okay... That's nice to know," Sora mutters sensing neither Margaret nor Igor will speak much more on the subject.

"Well then, we have finally come to the journey's true end. Our contract has been fulfilled. My own duties end here as well," Igor announces but also adds, "You two were quite truly remarkable guests."

"The limo has stopped," Sora notes with a sorrowful expression and Luke frowns as the Velvet Room appears to have truly stopped moving along it's road.

"Now go forth and see with your own eyes, you two. See the world you both have won.. The bright, magnificent future," Igor encourages the protagonists.

"Goodbye, Igor... Goodbye, Margaret," Sora wishes them before the Velvet Room fades from her view.

Luke looks up and half-smiles, "At least, I'll be able to get a decent night's sleep... Hm... I'm going to miss this place... See ya later, Igor and you two, Margaret."

Sora and Luke suddenly return to their bodies to find themselves with the other Investigation Team members in an idyllic landscape that is breathtaking.

"The fog is all gone," Teddie comments as he stands with rest of the Investigation Team on a rock formation near a wide flowing river with smalls waterfalls nearby leading to a beautiful lake that sparkled in the sun.

"Wow..." Yosuke exclaims with awe.

"It's nice... Feels kinda nostalgic," Chie reflects.

"I know this place... This scenery... A long, long time ago everywhere in the world used to look like this," Luke reflects comparing the green, lush landscape around him to his memories from one of his first past lives.

"Whoa... Look at all the flowers!" Sora beams wide eyed with wonderment.

"So this is the world inside people's hearts," Yukiko realizes as she and others look out over the beautiful place before them.

"Whoa," Kanji whispers looking around at the peaceful and tranquil scenery.

"So glad I didn't go to Yomi," Sora reflects with everyone else having similar impressions of the TV world's new look.

"Hm? That swing... That's so familiar and tricycle," Teddie mutters.

"I think my mother used to rock on a swing just like that when I was a child... I was nearly always sick back then and she would sing to me... I... I had forgotten that memory... I've forgotten the vast majority of my childhood but somehow this place brings back some of my lost memories... The good ones that is," Luke comments with a thoughtful expression.


	57. Chapter 57 - Leaving Inaba

Sora is at the front of Inaba train station with Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, Riku, Kanji, Teddie, Nanako, Dojima and of course Luke. The date's the 21st of March and it's the day Sora leaves Inaba to return to Tatsumi Port Island. Yosuke breaks the silence, "Yo... Well, this is it."

"You really are are leaving, huh? It hasn't really hit me yet," Chie admits to Sora.

"It's kinda sad," Sora sighs as she readjusts her black bag on her shoulder.

"N-No more Sora-senpai from t-tomorrow on," Riku laments before sniffing and wiping his eyes whilst trying to hide the fact his crying despite failing.

"Ha... You're crying," Luke comments.

"Am not," Riku lies as tears come down his cheeks much to his irritation.

"Hey, quit crying! It's way too soon for that! Be a man!" Kanji scolds Riku.

"I'm trying..." Riku replies through clenched teeth.

"Geez... That, that stuff's kinda contagious, ya know," Kanji comments with a hoarse voice.

_Oh please... Don't you start, Kanji-kun... It you start, I'll start and I'll never live that down... Knowing my friends they'll put a video of me online crying and once something's on the net it never disappears no matter how good a hacker you are_, Luke grimaces and gulps.

Kanji goes on to say, "You gotta put on a good face for Sora-senpai..."

"I'm trying..." Riku sniffs making Sora smile sadly.

Nanako then interrupts, "Big sis..."

"Yes, Nanako sweetie," Sora turns to the young girl her cousin.

"I don't want you to away..." Nanako sobs before running into Sora and hugging her.

Sora Narukami's hear melts and she holds Nanako close to her running her hand over Nanako's hair as she gives the young girl a bitter-sweet glance. Nanako cries as she hugs Sora tighter making Luke Ashida pulls his hood down from resting on his head to over his face slightly as he sniffs a little feeling on the verge of tears.

"Nanako... Didn't you promise that you wouldn't cry?" Dojima reminds his daughter.

Nanako lets Sora go, nods and returns to her father's side as she attempts to stay strong without saying a single word, "..."

"Building a case against Adachi is going pretty smoothly. After all, he's made a full confession to his crimes. There haven't been any more incidents since then. Inaba's finally back to it normal, peaceful self," Dojima informs Sora and the others but he adds, "And Nanako's better now too. I couldn't ask for anything more. Sora, thanks for everything."

"Uncle..." Sora whispers feeling moved by her uncle's words.

"To me, you're just as much a part of this family as Nanako. I'm really glad you came to stay with us," Dojima assures the iridescent naturally ever-changing coloured hair girl.

"I'm glad too," Sora responds.

"You should be... I don't want to see you cry today, understood, sis?" Luke tells Sora putting his arm her shoulders prompting her to half-smile before she nods once.

Teddie not in his bear suit steps forward announcing, "Sensei Sora... I've finally found a place for me. That's why... I'm going back over there."

"Huh? Where are you going?" Sora questions feeling out of the loop.

"The TV world," Teddie explains.

"Really! Wow...Why are you going there?" Sora exclaims staggering a tad at the news.

"To make sure it never goes wrong again... I'm going to protect that world from now on. I can finally be proud and say... That world is where I belong," Teddie declares.

"Be careful though... The Shinigami I summoned might have missed a few aggressive Shadows," Luke warns Teddie.

"I'll be fine besides that world is something I must pro..." Teddie reassures him.

Kanji cuts Teddie off ignoring the blonde completely, "Man, Sora-senpai... This town's gonna feel empty without ya."

"How cruel! W-were you even listening?" Teddie complains.

"Welcome to my world, Ted," Luke smirks shaking his head.

"But..." Teddie starts.

Yosuke interrupts the blonde blue eyed boy/Shadow/bear being, "We can see you anytime we want, you dork!"

"Like you'll be gone long. Soon as you start craving something like ice cream, you'll be back in a flash," Chie points out about Teddie.

"That's so true," Sora laughs a little bit.

"C-C'mon, my honeys. Bluffing that way isn't very cute, you know?" Teddie sparkles.

"Ow... Sparkles are bright... Bloody eyes... I'm glad they had a quicker recovery time now but geez... I wish my eyes would be so weak," Luke laments but everyone ignores him.

Yosuke questions Teddie, "You're just gonna in and out of the TV at Junes. How's that different from what you've been doing?"

"..." Teddie steps backwards.

Naoto steps forward closer to Sora and admits that, "Um... I can't quite decide what to do... A first, I only planned on staying here until the case was completely closed. Maybe I should stick to my original plan... And take the train back with you, Sora-senpai."

"Hm? Are you serious?" Sora questions.

Naoto shakes her head, "I'm kidding of course... I couldn't do something like that. I have people here like this one person in particular that I would miss far too much. Besides, it's not as though we'll never see each other again, Sora-senpai."

"True," Sora nods.

"Feel free to call me anytime, even if there isn't a case to solve," Naoto encourages prior to stepping back.

"I will... Someone has to pester you about your love life with Kanji-kun," Sora comments making Naoto blush and hide herself face with blue cap. Kanji also blushes and looks away as he shifts nervously.

Yosuke inquires of Sora, "I don't feel like saying goodbye either. Hey, Sora you got any plans during the long holiday in May?"

"Not that I know of," Sora replies.

"If you're free, come over and visit," Yosuke tell her but then adds, "With no mysteries to solve, we can have some real fun!"

"I'll make reservations now so that we can stay in my family's inn," Yukiko decides.

"Ooh, I can get my revenge for that night... Our surprise sneak attack will work for sure this time! Right, Sensei Luke?" Teddie exclaims.

"No... Ted. Your sneak attack... It's your funeral," Luke responds flatly.

"But it will work! All we have to do is sneak into the g..." Teddie starts but his stopped by Kanji who covers his mouth.

"D-Don't bring that up, you stupid bear!" Kanji tells Teddie off before adding, "Hey, what happened to going back to that world?"

That has nothing to do with this! it's entirely different!" Teddie protests and for some reason everyone but Luke Ashida laughs.

"How was that funny? Really... I don't get their sense of humour," Luke mutters under his breath prior to sighing as he stands next to Sora Narukami.

"That reminds me... She's not here. I would have thought that she would come today, at least," Naoto recalls about Marie.

"Are you talking about Marie?" Sora guesses.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen her ever since... Is she doin' okay?" Kanji inquires about Marie.

"I believe so... She's fine, I assure you all," Sora convinces them.

"Yeah, she's a goddess like Sora here," Luke adds making Dojima look puzzled.

"Never mind about that... I'm pretty sure, Marie's fine," Sora announces.

"'Pretty sure?' So you and Luke haven't seen Marie either, then. Well, as long as she's doing well, that's okay," Yosuke concludes.

"She's doing fine... At least she was last time I saw her in the Velvet Room," Sora mentions to them about their friend Marie.

"But back to a serious note, she should've at least at shown up here, since this is the last time we'll see you," Kanji points out which then causes Nanako to to sob.

"You made Nanako cry, Tatsumi-kun," Luke glares at Kanji making the guy cringe.

"Your death stares are worst than usual," Kanji gulps.

"This isn't the last time! Stupid Moronji!" Riku scolds Kanji Tatsumi.

"Why do you have to say things like that, too!" Yosuke snaps at Kanji.

"Luke... Can you cut the death stare out? I can't breathe," Kanji aks before coughing.

"Mmm... Maybe, let's see how..." Luke shrugs prompting Sora to him a sharp look so Luke relents, "Fine... Death stare finish...

"Thank you," Kanji gasps.

"My death stares seemed to have increased in power... I need to watch that," Luke notes.

Sora glances down at her watch on her arm warmer covered wrist which sits next to the silver bracelet that Riku gave her with disappointed expression as it tells her news she doesn't really want to know.

"It's almost time. You'd better get on the train," Dojima advises Sora who nods and starts reluctantly heading into the train station when she notices some familiar faces.

Sora strolls over to greet, Yasumi Ozawa, Naoki Konishi, Kou Ichijo, Kou's best friend Daisuke and Kou's girlfriend Ai Ebihara, "Hi everyone..."

"Sora... Come back anytime you want. We can eat ramen again!" Daisuke announces.

"Hm... Cool, I love ramen," Sora brightens.

"Me and Daisuke'll definitely come crash at your place someday... We'll drag Ai and Luke along too," Kou informs Sora who smiles at the thought.

"I know I don't know you very well but I heard a lot about you from many people... Here, have my number and email. I would prefer it if we were friends," Ai tells Sora handing Sora a piece of paper.

"Thank you, Ai-chan. I would like to be friends as well," Sora assures her.

Ai smiles wearing her pink dress, "Good... Now, if anything happens, you can always come back here... Luke-kun will be waiting for you and I'll be there, too, I guess."

"Thanks, that means a lot," Sora warmly replies.

Naoki advises her, "Thanks for everything, Sora-san... Please take care."

"I will, Naoki-kun," Sora promises.

"As soon as I can look out for myself, I'll go see you, Sora-chan," Yasumi Ozawa vows.

"Okay," Sora nods before she says her farewells and gets to the train platform.

Sora Narukami is standing on the train platform with the noisy red train behind her looking at some of her friends and family members; Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi, Chie Satonaka, Kanji Tatsumi, Riku Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, Nanako Dojima, Ryotaro Dojima, Teddie and of course Luke Ashida.

"Well, see ya," Yosuke tells Sora.

"Good luck over there too," Yukiko wishes.

Chie assures Sora, "If anything happens on your end, we'll come running."

"Until we met again, Sora-senpai," Naoto says her farewell.

"Senpai, I'll be waiting for ya," Kanji promises.

"See ya... Take care, Sora-senpai," Riku advises.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you again," Teddie announces the obvious.

"Well be careful," Dojima strongly suggests to Sora.

"I'll see you, big sis! Bye-bye!" Nanako says farewell.

"..." Sora mutely nods with a frown before Luke hugs her around the shoulders.

"Cheer up... It's not the end of the world... We can all visit each other as we want, you know, sis. We're not saying goodbye without getting to say hello again," Luke reminds her.

Sora smiles slightly, "Thanks, bro."

"No problem," Luke replies as he lets go of Sora's shoulders.

Sora looks to her friends and family members saying, "I'll miss you all... See ya!"

Sora Narukami then turns around and enters the train and then turns around again to watch out the window of the train's door at her friends who run along side the train.

"Thank you for everything! Stay well until we met again someday!" Yukiko cries out.

"I will!" Sora vows through the glass.

"You'll always be my Sensei Sora forever!" Teddie shouts out.

"Please don't forget about us over there!" Naoto pleads.

"I will never forget any of you!" Sora reassures.

"I love you, Sora-senpai," Riku calls out.

"I love you, too... Riku-kun," Sora responds wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'll do my best you better not run away too, Sora-senpai!" Kanji cautions her with smile.

"I'll always remember our time together!" Chie announces.

"Distance doesn't matter to us even if we're separated we're still friends!" Yosuke assures Sora Narukami as he and the other Investigation Team members run next to the train.

"Good," Sora nods but frowns seeing there's not much platform left.

"Your my soul sister and first friend! I can never repaid you for that debt!" Luke shouts out as he runs backwards alongside the train.

"And your my soul brother but be careful!" Sora worries before smiling bitter-sweetly at her fellow Investigation Team members as she listens to their various farewells, shouts and exclamations they throw at her. Sora watches Luke turns around to run forward the moment before almost falling off the platform. Luke Ashida smiles and waves at Sora before vanishing from her sight as the train moves her away from him and the rest of the town of Inaba so once knew as home.

Some time later on the train with Sora Narukami who has taken her seat and has gotten a photo out of her jacket. The photo depicts her Investigation Team members and friends together in a group portrait with her. Sora sees a vision of her friends at the platform. _Luke sighs and looks down sadly, "I'm going to miss her so much..."_

_"She's really gone," Yosuke realizes with sorrowful expression._

_"It's sad that she won't be around but we'll be okay. Right, guy?" Chie assures them._

_"Doesn't matter how far apart we are, the bonds we made we will remain strong. Everyone heart is connected to the people they know and trust. It's those bonds that let us search for our purpose in life. As long as it's a purpose you believe in, there will always be someone who can help you fulfill it. You, me and everyone else there are no barriers... Our hearts are one... Right, Sensei?" Teddie monologues with a solemn expression._

The vision ends and Sora smiles, "You're completely right, Teddie..."


	58. Chapter 58 - Golden Epilogue

**Disclaimer : I own nothing and all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Author's Note: Luke is acting somewhat cruel again because his character doesn't want people thinking that he's gone soft. About the question about the sequel story arc after P4 Arena, that's a good idea, if I could I would love to use it. And there will be a chapter rather chapters where there are plenty of characters from Persona 3 will show up, that's for certain. This chapter marks the start of the Golden epilogue and will eventually lead to a lengthy series of flashbacks to P4 Arena. So I hope everyone who reads this can enjoy! **

It's the seventh month of the year, July when Sora Narukami returns to Inaba during the summer holidays wearing a light pastel blue top, gray skirt with shorts underneath them, light blue arm warmers a black bag on her shoulders. _The town itself doesn't appear all that different since last time I came here back during Golden Week,_ Sora notes as she walks down the steps outside the train station. Sora is looking around with her lively blue eyes when suddenly she hears a familiar voice, "I have seen the light! I've learned the most important lesson from the events last year!"

"Hm?" Sora puzzles before silently adding,_ Is that Namatame-san?_

She moves then towards the sound to a familiar looking man and the owner of the voice sounding upon a red crate with a small crowd of people gathered around him as he makes his speech._ He's giving a pretty passionate speech at the moment,_ Sora notes.

The man, Namatame the owner of familiar voice continues as the crowd around him grows as he makes his moving speech, "Unfortunately, this world is full of things meant to deceive people. The things you do in pursuit of justice may actually be a terrible mistake... One man is not enough to judge these things! It was a group of boys and girls who taught me that. In their spirit, I want to join hands with all of you to rethink this town's future! I want Inaba to be a town free from deceit and distractions that keep you from focusing on the things most important to you!"

"Wow..." Sora whispers under her breath.

A housewife wearing a yellow apron then turns to Sora asking, "Hey, kid. Do you know who that is?"

"Yes... He's Taro Namatame," Sora answers with a slight nod.

"He was arrested during those terrible murders last year, right?" The housewife recalls before reflecting that, "And now, he's running for mayor... That was a surprise! He's so passionate, though. At first, no one wanted to go near him but look at him now."

"He's quite inspiring," Sora comments.

The housewife agrees, "I think so too... I've been to a few of his speeches. I think he might be pretty nice guy, as well."

"He is," Sora verifies with a slight smile.

"If we can all work together on this and not get so sidetracked by passing trends this town will regain its former glory! So please, lend me your strength! Please!" Namatame announces as he continues with his speech.

Sora is listening to the speech when her psychic powers inform her that someone is here to welcome her home. Sora smiles saying, "Hello, Luke."

"Darn it... I was going to tap your shoulder and scare you but alas, you must go and ruin my fun," Luke sighs half-heartily as a smirks comes upon his face.

"It's been awhile," Sora comments hugging Luke Ashida.

Luke nods his white-pink haired head looking fondly at Sora with his striking red eyes as he wears a dark gray sweater over a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up along with a light pink tie. Luke also wears dark black pants with light pink belt that matches his tie and his hair, additionally it seems that Luke has abandoned his usual gloves, beanie and for once doesn't have a hoodie. Sora gives Luke an odd look after she hugs him prompting Luke to explain, "Being a god has it perks, apparently... My albinism doesn't affect much anymore. I don't seem to get sunburnt at all, although the lack of pigment thing remains as well as my eye sensitivity however my eye sight in my left eye's better. The right eye is still blind but it's been that way for most of my life... I've gotten used to it."

"So you can go into the sun without covering up all your skin and putting twenty ton of sunscreen on without ever getting burnt now?" Sora questions.

"That seems to be the case," Luke shrugs but adds with a carefree smirk, "Though, it's awesome. I can't get enough of the sun on my skin... I can't ever get burnt complete opposite of how I was before. The downside is that I can never get a tan but yeah. I take what I can get."

"Where's everyone else?" Sora inquires.

"No clue... They told me to go wait for you at the station at 6am this morning... I know, way too early. I told them that but for some reason they wanted me out of the way," Luke explains to her.

"Ha-aha... I see. Knowing them their planning some kind of surprise but they didn't want you to ruin it for me," Sora chuckles.

"I wouldn't ruin it," Luke disagrees.

"I would convince you tell me everything and you would tell me everything because... A) You can't lie to me. B) If asked you a question and you would tell me," Sora points out.

"Point B is not necessarily... Hmm... Who am I, kidding? You're completely right if they were planning a surprise party I would totally spill everything in a heart beat. I'm such a sucker," Luke realizes shaking his head at himself.

"First stop, Uncle Dojima's place, bro?" Sora suggests to which Luke agrees.

"Want to go through one my portals? I'm been practicing since last time. I promise we wouldn't end up twenty feet in the air again," Luke offers.

"Ah... No... That would be a bad idea, I'll walk thanks. I don't trust your god powers that much... Last time you opened a portal to house in Port Island and you got stuck in a wall... Do not want that happening again," Sor disagrees.

"Meh," Luke shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets as he walks by Sora's side to Dojima's house.

Pretty soon, Luke Ashida wearing his ice blue sunglasses and Sora Narukami carrying her black sports bag arrive at Dojima's place where she rings the door bell. After waiting a few minutes Sora mentions aloud, "No one's answering..."

"And the front door is locked... Want me to pick the lock and break in?" Luke offers but Sora shakes her iridescent haired head saying no prompting Luke shrug, "Your lost."

"I'll just call my uncle," Sora decides as Luke leans against a wall.

Luke lifts his hand in front of him and snaps his fingers causing dark electricity to ripple over them. Sora sighs at the sight and tells him off, "Cut that out... You're in public, technically... I know no else is around but still. You can't just use your god powers like that."

"I can use my powers however I like... This is awesome anyhow... I never get tried of this dark electricity thing. It's extension of ability of being a human battery charger and besides if anyone comes by I'll just say it's a magic trick," Luke argues as he plays with a current of dark purple-blue electricity on his hand.

"A magic trick?" Sora questions.

"Watch this magician online the other day he could walk on water, walk through glass and turn his hand into a fireball... Have no clue how he did it," Luke enlightens.

"That's pretty impressive," Sora reflects.

"Yeah so... Hm... I wonder," Luke starts to say before he closes his hand and when he opens it a midnight black-blue flame appears floating on his hand. Luke smirks and mutters, "That's so amazing... Maybe I should try walking on water next?"

"Don't... You'll give a poor old lady a heart-attack... Now would you stop messing around and behave? I got a phone call to make," Sora orders him.

"Fine," Luke sighs closes his hand causing the flame to disappear into thin air.

Sora gets her cell phone from he pocket and rings up Dojima, "Uncle Dojima... It's me, Sora, your niece..."

"Hm... Hello?" Dojima answers.

"Hi, uncle, it's Sora... I'm with Luke outside your place," Sora replies.

"Oh, oh. It's you, Sora, huh?" Dojima realizes but sounds like fake ignorance.

"Hm?" Sora puzzles sensing that Dojima is hiding something.

"Oh yeah, you're coming over. Was... Was that today? Sorry but my hands are tied right now. Why don't you call one of your friends then you and Luke-kun so you can hang out with them for bit?" Dojima suggests.

"Okay... But something seems off... Are you hiding some..." Sora attempts to ask.

"I'll see you later," Dojima interrupts her before hanging up.

"He hung up on me!" Sora complains as she grumbles before putting her phone back in her pocket and then she crosses her arms.

"Dojima's busy then... He's certainly up to some kind of trick then," Luke concludes.

"Huh? How? Oh yeah... We both have better hearing now," Sora remembers.

"It's freaky being able have extremely good selective hearing but it's not a burden as you just tune out the background noise," Luke comments.

"Agreed," Sora nods before getting out her phone again and she calls Yosuke Hanamura but he isn't answering...

"Isn't Yosuke answering?" Luke questions sensing instinctively that Sora would call him.

"No, he's not answering... Hmm... Did something happen?" Sora worries.

"It better not be like that time you came to Inaba when the, _'P-1 Grand Prix,'_ thing happened... Bloody hell that was annoying and repetitive," Luke cringes at the thought.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Sora reassures Luke but cringes at the memory of the fighting tournament that she, Luke, the rest of the Investigation and those Shadow Operatives where involved in. As to who won the tournament well... Let's say that's complicated to explain at the best of times but everyone yet no one won the tournament.

The protagonists opt to go for a walk down past the central shopping district where several towns people appear to be planning something. Daidara and the Shiroku Store owner appear to be involved with the shopping district people meeting. Sora whispers and asks an question of Luke about it, "What's going on?"

"Why do you expect me to know the answer to that?" Luke whispers back.

This prompts Sora to sigh, "You never change, do you?"

"You wouldn't want me to," Luke smirks causing Sora to smile in turn.

The protagonists then take advantage of their great selective hearing and eavesdrop upon the group of people gathered. A man wearing a wide-brimmed straw hat suggests to his friend that, "Hey what do you think of beefsteak onigiri? WE can freeze it and sell it nationwide through Amazing Commodities..."

"I dunno... Those are handmade, aren't they? I don't think we can mass produce them... On the other, maybe, 'limited quantities,' and,'handmade,' are good selling points that could revitalize this town," the friend of the first man reasons.

Then a woman with notable hairband speaks up to her friend, saying that, "I thought of moving away once but I don't think I could _bear_ to be away from here."

"Did she just use the English word _bear_ instead of bear in Japanese?" Sora questions.

"Yes she did... Everyone one is using Teddie puns now, it's horrible," Luke laments.

Now back to the eavesdropping, the friend of the woman now speaks, "I understand completely... This is where we were born and raised. We'll have to work together if we don't want it to fall apart."

"Slowly running dude... Who sweats... Yuck," Luke sides steps out of a sweaty young boy with green hair's way as he runs way slower than Luke ever would to the group.

The sweaty boy who turns out to be Ryuu exclaims, "Great news! Junes said we'll have their full cooperation!"

"_Yes!_" A young teenaged girl with short red hair by the name of Tsubaki cheers and hugs Ryuu briefly before letting him go staying, "Ew... You're all sweaty! Don't touch me, yuck!"

"Hey... Of course I'm sweaty I had to run like that far!" Ryuu complains.

"I do care? No... Anyway good thing we went to talk with Junes! If only we'd done it sooner," Tsubaki reflects.

"But... What are we supposed to sell in a, 'locally produced goods,' section?" A man in red jacket worries who looks like an older version of Ryuu.

"Dad... Don't be negative," Ryuu tells off the man.

"You're right," the man sighs prior to saying, "I guess the steak kabobs are good but what other stuff is there? We're not famous for anything else..."

An old man loud informs a the green-haired man in the red jacket, "It can be anything, you half-wit! You're as bad as your son sometimes! It could be vegetables, fish, even ramen! As long as it's something we put out backs into, it'll sell like hotcakes! You gotta work hard so you don't embarrass Junes! We can't be weak now!"

"That was entertaining," Luke comments lowering his music volume on his headphones.

"The shopping district is really coming alive now, isn't it?" Sora realizes.

Luke agrees with her opinion before the duo walk on and travel to the food court at Junes but when they arrive they don't see anyone Sora knows.

"Where the hell are they?" Luke wonders before coughing, "Oh gosh no... They can't be that idiotic, can they?

"Hm... What are you going on about?" Sora questions as Luke gesture to her to look behind herself where she brief catches a glimpse of Yosuke and Teddie poking their heads out from behind a bush before the duo duck their heads back down around.

"Ow! You're going to give us away, idiot!" Yosuke whispers coarsely at Teddie.

"I can see them and hear them... This isn't going to much of a surprise," Sora grimaces.

Luke suggests rubbing his temples with an exasperated expression, "Just pretend..."

"Only because you were slow! Slow like a jar of maulasses!" Teddie tells Yosuke.

"Shut up! Remember how good Luke's hearing is now? Sora has the same type of good selective hearing now too... She's going to hear!" Yosuke harshly whispers to the blonde.

"I can hear you guys," Sora comments as she walks over to them.

"You guys are awful at surprises... I didn't even know about the plan yet I totally called it... Sora, you owe me 5,00yen now," Luke mentions prompting Sora to put some money in Luke's hand which swiftly places into his wallet.

"Ugh, we blew it... Oh well... Here goes... One, two!" Yosuke decides standing out and shouting with his hands in the air, "Wa-ah!"

"Yosuke, nice to see you," Sora comments looking at her friend whose dress in a red T-shirt with a transparent white T-shirt over the top of it, denim coloured cargo pants and a necklace with a wooden carving pendant upon it.

Teddie then jumps and stand up with his hands in the air shouting, "Ba-a-a-ah! It's a bear!"

"Seriously that's the best you could come up with?" Luke questions without expression.

Teddie smiles nervously and Sora shakes her head at the blonde blue eyed boy with a half-smile upon her lips. Teddie is dressed in a white and blue sailor top and gray shorts. That and the boy seems slightly taller than last time she saw him.

Chie, Riku, Naoto, Yukiko and a guy with dark hair who looks vaguely familiar shows up with snapping at Teddie and Yosuke, "What are you guys doing? This isn't anything like we planned! And what's with the, 'ba-ah! It's a bear!' You make it sound like we're the ones getting ambushed!"

"You guys stuffed it up... How predictable," Luke scoffs at the group but the vast majority of them ignore him.

Except for Naoto who sighs and admits that, "I knew we'd run into snags."

Sora smoother a burst of laughter at her friends' antics as she looks at Chie who's light brown hair has gotten longer and is styled in a fashionable bob hair cut. Chie Satonaka also wears a dark blue legging hat reach just over her knees, yellow top dress with a mini powder blue jacket and a black-brown string necklace. Naoto Shirogane blue hair is also longer and styled in a more feminine cut, she wears a blue top underneath a white shirt and a simple chain necklace with a blue stone. Sora also notices Naoto has stopped binding her chest which makes Sora feel guilty about the fact she still binds her chest as she too embarrassed to let many people know her size. It's a private matter.

Yosuke sighs and mutters an apology to the entire group, "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry," Teddie echoes.

Riku then smirks as he wraps his arm around Sora's small waist, "Aha, Sora-senpai... You're here my sweet angel... Did you miss me as much as I missed you my love?"

"Ah... Yes," Sora squeaks as her cheeks burn crimson. Sora gives Riku a brief look-over, the young gentleman hair was styled to perfection as usual and somehow it still retains it's an ability to never be a hair out of place even after him running his hand through it as he flashes her his hollywood smile that Sora misses immensely. Riku is dressed in khaki pants, a brown leather belt, light blue shirt that hugs his muscle-bound abdomen, an open light white shirt is over the top of blue shirt as well as a chain with dog tags around his neck and burgundy tinted sunglasses hanging on his shirt which he then moves to the top of his head after Sora smiles back at him.

"Stop flirting so much you too, it's nauseating," Luke fake gags making Sora shake her head at him.

"So guys... What's with all this?" Sora largely disregards Luke's words and asks the group.

"Uh, we hear you were coming, so we sent Luke away and we planned a little surprise. I mean... Things got kind of nuts when you last visited in May," Yosuke explains to Sora and she notes for the first time since she's seen Yosuke that he has gotten a hair cut. Yosuke continues on to say, "We thought instead of you coming to each of our houses, we'd spice things up this time."

"Yeah and we thought you'd miss us a little if you couldn't any of us," Chie adds.

Sora nods and responds, "Thanks guys for the thought.

"It didn't go quite like we planned but... It's been a while, Sora-senpai," the tall dark haired guy speaks up and Sora finally recognizes the guy as Kanji Tatsumi. Although he definitely looks different. Kanji seems to have stopped bleaching his hair and let it go it's natural black colour and he's wearing thin framed glasses, a crisp white TV over a yellow top with black tailored pants.

"Hm, Kanji-kun... It's clear Naoto-chan's influenced you a tad," Sora muses under her breath with an easy-going smile.

"I think he looks like Uryū Ishida (from _Bleach_) post Aizen's defeat except less awesome," Luke whispers to Sora making her frown but Riku overhears and chuckles a little. Luke smirks and Sora gives both Riku and Luke a sharp look.

"Were you surprised, Sora-chan?" Yukiko Amagi inquires with her long black hair styled up in a bun and dressed in a white dress underneath aqua blue cardigan and a simple necklace that appears suspiciously similar to the one Sora suggested Luke get Yukiko when he emailed her a while back.

"Yeah... I guess you could say I'm surprise," Sora admits much her friend Yukiko's very clear delight.

"You were? Success!" Yukiko cheers out before launching into another one of her typical laughing fits, "Pff... Aha-ha-aha-ha-ha-aha-ha!"

"Uh-huh..." Sora grimaces while Luke turns his headphone's music volume up a tad.

"Sorry, she laughs for even less reason than before," Chie apologizes to Sora on the Yukiko's behalf.

"It's fine, to be honest I kinda missed her laughing fit a little bit," Sora reassures her.

"Sora-senpai, you look ravishing my heart is melting already even with only the briefest of moments we have shared together today," Riku flirts with Sora making her blush.

"Aha-ha-ha," Sora laughs nervously and her blue eyes dart downwards.

"Oh, do knock it off will you before I give you an electric shock," Luke threatens Riku rasing his hand as midnight coloured electricity ripples across his hand.

"Luke-senpai... Don't do that," Riku pleads as he jumps away from Sora and raises his hands in a gesture of surrender. Everyone but Riku and Luke sigh with exhaustion.

"Some things never change," Sora comments crossing her arms.

"This is bad... Wait! You know... Guys, hey! You know who's changed more than anybody else here!" Yosuke changes the focus of discussion and turns straight to Kanji.

"It's him," Luke points his thumb towards Kanji almost shooting the guy with electricity by accident but thankfully Kanjis ducks and dodges it.

"Luke! That almost hit me you moron!" Kanji growls.

"Hm? Oh that... Oops, I still have no clue how to turn this thing off," Luke shrugs as snaps his fingers a few times in attempt to turn off the electricity on them... It doesn't work.

Luke frowns while Yosuke tells Sora, "That's what he said when he blew up my brand new motorcycle... Not just a scooter this time but an actual motorcycle. I only had it for a week or two yet he managed to accidentally blow it up with electricity... That and he bloody..."

"Oh come on, Yosuke. I brought you the motorcycle in the first placed as a gift and I paid for a new one... Get over it already," Luke interrupts while he tries to turn his electricity off.

"I was on the motorcycle when it stinking happen, Luke, almost killed me!" Yosuke points out to Sora.

"Huh? Really! Although... It does explain the haircut, however," Sora exclaims.

"Oh good, electricity's off... Yosuke, can't you just get over that already... I might it was a complete accident and when you're heart stopped, I grabbed your escaping soul and used my electricity and other powers to bring you back to life again... So in theory you owe me. Because, it's really difficult to bring people back to life," Luke reasons.

"I'm holding a grudge for the right reasons here, I believe... Also if you didn't shoot me with electricity in the first place then I wouldn't have needed to brought back to life!" Yosuke argues with him.

"Why on earth was I not told about this?" Sora questions.

"I didn't think it was that overly important," Luke answers making Yosuke's jaw drop.

"Seriously! What the hell, Luke!" Yosuke complains.

"Hm... You turned out fine, with no overly worrying side effect... Not a reason to worry Sora, really. Also if it was _that_ important, you or any of the others would have told her yourselves about the motorcycle incident," Luke points out.

"Hell... You're right, fine," Yosuke sighs.

"How did we get onto this topic again?" Sora wonders blinking in puzzlement.

"We were talking about Kanji-kun's new appearance," Luke reminds.

"Yes he is pretty different from last time you were here, Sora-senpai," Riku comments as him and everyone else turns to face Kanji.

"G-ah! Will you guys lay off? You're gettin' a little rude there!" Kanji grumbles.

"Aha-ha-ha-aha-ha!" Yukiko bursts out laughing again for no real reason.

"Well... We have all changed a little. None of us can remain in stasis forever," Naoto concludes as Yukiko continues her laughing fit.

"Aha-ha," Yukiko continues to laugh while Luke puts on his headphones.

"Is she that bad lately with laughing?" Sora inquires of Luke who nods.

Since Yukiko's still chuckling Chie groans with annoyance, "Stop laughing already..."

"Mm-Hm," Yukiko slowly obeys the order to cease her laughter.

Yosuke announces, "None of us want to be the guy who's always talking about how great things were back in the day. As long as we're all here, keeping an eye out for each other, we can change."

"Amen to that," Luke comments with a brief nod.

"Yosuke's still a show-off! Not me, though! I'm different now! Why, I've powered up so much that I'm probably a grizzly bear!" Teddie exclaims.

Yosuke grins and tells Teddie, "Huh, sounds powerful. I'll stick you with with all the manuel labour, then."

"Eh," Teddie cringes causing the entire group including Sora to laugh in their own ways with Luke smirking in response.

Sora's phone then goes off so she answers it, "Hello?"

"Oh, hi... It's me," Dojima replies over the phone but then adds asking her, "Did the surprise go well?"

"It's still ongoing," Sora reports with smile.

"Whoa... Sorry about that. They asked for my help, so... I acted like I wasn't home when you and Luke came by just now. I'm pro when it comes to seeing through a lie but when I'm the one who has to put on an act, I don't last five seconds," Dojima explains.

_Maybe you should ask Luke and I for advice on the lying front,_ Sora muses before then dismissing the idea as stupid.

"Anyway, bring them all back here. I've got a good meal waiting," Dojima continues.

"Okay, thanks uncle," Sora replies before hanging up on him.

"How did you go?" Naoto inquires.

"Dojima wants us all to come over, he's got food waiting," Sora informs them.

"Oh, really? Let's eat!" Kanji cheers.

"Hey! Kanji! This is to celebrate Sora-senpai coming back," Riku scolds him.

Kanji snaps back, "Shut up! I know!'

Luke, Sora and the others all head back to the Dojima residence where they and Dojima dig in to some delicious food of which there's a lot. Sora beams, "Yummy! I love this food!"

"Mmm! I agree! So good!" Chie announces between mouthfuls.

"Chie-senpai, that's your second one! We get one each, remember?" Kanji scolds her.

"Oh, look... This is my fourth!" Sora points out after grabbing some food before she then eats it with smile.

"No, that's fifth," Luke argues.

"HM? Oh you're right... Let this be my sixth!" Sora beams.

"Leave some for us!" Chie panics.

"You kids sure eat a lot... I thought I might have ordered too much but look at you plowing through it already. I also largely forgotten about Sora's appetite," Dojima remarks.

"Sorry 'bout that and thanks," Yosuke tells Dojima.

"No problem," Dojima reassures him.

"Um, uncle... Where's Nanako? I'd hate to eat her share, as well," Sora inquires.

"She's at piano lessons. Don't worry, I set hers aside," Dojima answers.

"Piano lessons?" Sora puzzles.

"Oh, didn't Luke or myself tell you?" Dojima wonders.

"Ah, no..." Sora reports.

Luke enlightens Sora, "Nanako started getting professional lessons, when she's good enough, though... I'll start teaching her some advance techniques but that won't be long at the rate she's going."

"Nanako should be back any time now. I'm sure she'll be rushing home. Ever since she found out you'd be back Sora, it's all she's talked about," Dojima adds laughing a little.

"I'll go see how Nanako's going," Luke decides standing up and making a portal before then stepping through it and disappearing.

Seeing Dojima sigh heavily Sora realizes, "So Luke does that a lot, then?"

"Yes... Luke disappearing into thin air like that is the new normal... It's safe to say, I believe you about Personas now," Dojima confirms.

"How have you been?" Sora asks Dojima with some concern.

"Me? Well, my injuries are healing. Apart from that... I've been slowly moving on, bit by bit. Actually... I came across some information about an old hit-and-run incident. The victim was Chisato Dojima... My wife. I've been chasing dead ends and false leads for so long... But I think I'm finally getting close to the truth," Dojima reports before shaking his head and saying, "Just when I thought I'd keep my personal feelings separate from my job... Ha-aha... It's strange. Though, it's thanks to you, Sora and Luke not that he needs to hear that, though... His head's big enough as it is. Nevertheless, it's thanks to you two that I was able to draw that line in the first place. Thank you, Sora and I'm pretty sure that Luke-kun already knows that I'm grateful..."

Sora nods mutely in acknowledgement of her uncle's gratitude prior to inquiring of her uncle, Dojima, "Anything else new?"

"Anything else... Hm," Dojima ponders before he informs, "Oh, about the incidents last year, Namatame got released on lack of evidence."

"I know... I saw Namatame-san at station... It's good, I think," Sora reflects.

"I can't tell you too much but basically no one could reproduce his supposed methods. Not even Namatame himself. He was very insistent on the details of his crimes but a diary isn't enough evidence to build a case on. He came to me to apologize but I told him he should come up with his own way to make up for it. He said he was going to run for mayor... I don't know how serious he was about that," Dojima elaborates.

"Fairly serious, considering he's been giving speeches in town... I saw one just outside the train station when I arrived," Sora mentions.

"Oh... So that WAS Namatame-san giving those speeches," Yukiko realizes.

"Who think it was?" Luke questions walking back into the room through a portal.

"How did you hear that?" Yukiko puzzles.

"No clue," Luke shrugs.

"How was Nanako?" Sora inquires of the red eyed boy.

"Oh yeah... She was good, she's almost finished... Nanako decided that she's walking home, she doesn't like my portals or rather my sense of direction. Took me ages to get back here you know but Nanako's excited at the prospect of seeing you," Luke replies.

"That's wonderful," Sora concludes with warmth.

"Agreed," Luke nods prior to sitting down.

"Ah... Luke, your portal you forgot to close it... Again," Yosuke points out.

"Hm? Oh that... Does that matter?" Luke questions resulting in everyone groaning and face palming in response.

"You should take that as a yes," Sora suggests.

"Fine," Luke grumbles as he closes the portal.

"Thank goodness for that last time he left a portal open Shadows came out," Naoto sighs.

"I fought them with my Persona it's not that big a deal... Summoned it in this world too and I didn't even need one of those Evoker things those Shadow Operatives were going on about," Luke mutters.

"That's terrific, good work, bro! Also you can summon your Persona like that as well? That's cool," Sora comments.

"Wait, you can summon a Persona in this world too?" Chie questions.

"Yes... I didn't I mention this?" Sora responds with her head nodding once. Everyone else shakes their heads prompting Sora to laugh nervously and sigh.

"You know, partner... I forgot to tell you this earlier but ever since Luke accidentally killed me and then brought me back to life... Well, turns out Luke had to manipulated my soul a bit and now," Yosuke explains before gulping at a bad memory making Luke appear to be extremely guilty before Yosuke continues to say, "Well, I can also summon my Persona in this world with an Evoker-thing-y."

"Awesome! But... Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?" Sora complains.

"We do need to work on our long distance communication skills," Naoto reflects with the team in complete agreement.

"Oh yeah... And I went to see Adachi," Dojima announces out of nowhere after a few moments of silence causing everyone at the table to be taken off guard.

"Ah, I see... Um, ah..." Sora stammers before silencing herself.

"How come I never heard about this?" Luke puzzles but he is ignored as per usual.

"What happened to him?" Yosuke hesitantly inquires.

Chie asks Dojima about Adachi, "Were you the one to interrogate him?"

Dojima shakes his head, "No, I wasn't part of that. I couldn't be. We were too close but he was indicted. It was probably just circumstantial evidence but he said a lot of things only the real killer could know. After they set a trial date for him, I was able to go see him."

"I see," Naoto murmurs half to herself.

"They say he's a model prisoner. The jerk said he gets better treatment behind bars than he did when he was working with me. Heh... Next time when I go see him, I'll bring him a cheap cabbage," Dojima elaborates seeming to be positive.

"Nanako's almost home," Sora announces out of nowhere her eyes slightly glassy for a moment before returning to normal.

"I'm home!" Nanako voices calls out as the door opens a mere minute afterwards.

"That vision was a waste of time," Luke remarks as Nanako rushes into the lounge.

"Nanako!" Sora eyes widen upon seeing her cousin. Nanako was dressed in a white dress with pink details and the little girl's brown hair has grown just past the girl's shoulders. Her hair was styled down and kept in place by light pink clip.

"BIG SIS!" Nanako exclaims hugging Sora who hugs the girl back.

"Ha-aha-ha, surprised, Nanako?" Dojima remarks.

"No... Big bro told me she was coming a few minutes ago," Nanako flatly replies.

"Oh, yeah," Dojima mutters.

"Forgetful much," Luke complains earning him a slap on the back of the head from Sora prompting him to mutter an apology.

Nanako giggles at the sight of Luke and Sora interacting and then Teddie announces to the young girl, "Welcome home, Nana-chan!"

"Teddie's here too! Big bro didn't tell me that!" Nanako exclaims with her mouth open wide.

"Who's forgetful now?" Dojima comments with grin as he glances at Luke.

"Me, obviously," Luke counters with a carefree shrug of his shoulders and light-hearten tone but he then frowns as if thinking about something that troubles him.

_Huh? Oh... Luke's kinda sensitive about forgetting things... He barely remembers the vast majority of his childhood and has only recently remember he had long lost siblings_, Sora recalls feeling empathy for Luke.

Dojima grimaces sensing he hit an nerve with Luke and Yukiko holds Luke's hand and squeezes it causing him to relax and come out of his thoughts.

Nanako frowns slightly seeing Luke's expression prior to deciding to brighten the mood by shouting out, "Riku-kun's here as well! Wow! Everyone's here!"

"It's good to see you, cousin," Sora grins.

Nanako nods happy she's brighten the mood and informs Sora that, "I'm learning piano now and one day big bro says he'll teach me the really hard pieces when I understand the basics! And I've been a good girl!"

"I'm proud of you," Sora tells her.

"Heh-eh... I'll play for you sometime!" Nanako beams.

"I didn't think she'd ask to start piano lessons. Like mother, like daughter, I guess. Chisato was a piano teacher... But Nanako's pretty good herself... Even after hearing Luke play his piano all the time, I still didn't even want to hear the word, 'piano,' from Nanako, at first but... But now Nanako wants to learn, I've gotta get over it," Dojima reflects.

"I remember what my mum played! I'm going to get Luke to help me practice then I'm going to play it for you, dad!" Nanako happily declares.

"Who said I was going to help? Hm?" Luke comments.

"Please, big bro!" Nanako gives him puppy dog eyes.

"Bother... I'll help then," Luke relents almost immediately.

"Softie," Sora teases him making Luke grumble under his breath.

Awhile later, Nanako joins everyone at the table for a meal but at one point during the meal Nanako suddenly shouts out, "Dad! The weather report's on!"

"That happens everyday doesn't it?" Sora puzzles with confusion in her voice.

"Wait until you see this... Remember how I said Marie moved into my house after she came back to Inaba?" Luke reminds Sora.

"Yes... But what does that had to do with the weather report?" Sora responds appearing to be only more confused than before.

"You'll see," Luke smirks.

**_On TV the newscaster prompts, "And now, the weather. It was nice and sunny today but what will it look like after that? Take it away, Mariko."_**

**_"Hello! Mariko Kusumi here," A familiar looking girl with short black hair, blue-gray eyes, black rimmed glasses, a dark suit jacket over top a white ruffled top and a simple gold coloured necklace._**

"OH MY GOSH! Marie's on TV! What's going on?" Sora exclaims in utter and complete shock much to the amusement of those around her.

"Ha, priceless reaction... Totally worth not telling you," Luke almost laughs.

**_Back to the TV where Marie/Mariko Kusumi reports, "We've been having a lot of rain recently, so starting today I'm going to make it sunny. I mean, after all that rain, I don't think we're going to have to worry about any water shortages this summer. And besides, someone's visiting! I can't have it rain while she's here! So, I'm gonna keep it sunny for a while."_**

**_"Mariko? Mariko! Please calm down!" The newscaster frets about her._**

**_"Oh but if it gets too hot then some rain should be fine. She should tell me whenever she wants it different and I'll change it. Just like that!" Marie/Mariko determines._**

Sora grimaces sensing Marie's talking about her and she asks, "Um... Guys when did this happen? Since when was the weather forecaster Marie?"

"Oh... I forgot to mention," Chie starts.

Kanji interrupts informing Sora about Marie, "She's been coming here a lot and she's been living at Luke-senpai's place with him and Teddie... Marie's famous now, too..."

"Everyone thinks my house is a dumping ground for not-completely-human beings for some weird reason," Luke adds.

"Wow that's impressive! Marie's really moving up in the world!" Sora reflects about Marie and completely ignores Luke much to his disappointment.

"How'd she get so popular so fast? What was the station thinking? Her stage name's so boring, too," Riku grumbles about Marie feeling a tad jealous.

"Hm? Why are sounding jealous? Marie's a friend," Sora puzzles.

Everyone except for Nanako and Sora cringe slightly and grimace with Luke adding a few words for Sora's sake, "You'll understand why at some point soon when she comes back from work tonight..."

"Understand what!" Sora frets.

"Um... This girl will decide tomorrow's weather, right? Whenever she says it's gonna be sunny, the sun comes out!" Nanako concludes aloud.

"She's a goddess in humanoid form... With full control over her powers," Luke states.

"What does that mean?" Nanako questions.

"Uh... It means in Marie's case... That she probably will decide tomorrow's weather... Maybe?" Yosuke guesses fairly accurately.

**_Back to the news on TV where the newscaster suggest to Mariko/Maire, "Thanks, Mariko! Tell our viewers goodbye!"_**

**_"Yeah, yeah. But before that... A personal message," Marie replies prior to confessing that, "I'm doing just fine! I love you, Sora Narukami!"_**

Sora goes white and almost faints, "Huh... What? What the hell!"

"I saw that coming from a mile away... Oh come on, everyone why are you lot so surprised, Marie's been crushing on Sora since forever," Luke points out to the shock faces of everyone present in the lounge room.

"WHAT! WHAT?" Riku yells sounding ready to commit murder.

"Uhh... Ah? Was that..." Chie begins to say but can't finish.

"D-Did she just confess her love... On a public a news show!" Yosuke exclaims.

"But she's a girl... I... I... Why didn't I notice?" Sora stammers while still in shock.

"This is so amusing," Luke smirks wickedly.

"Ha-ha, I can imagine the complaints flying in right now. Kids these days... Wait, that was your name, Sora," Dojima slowly realizes.

"Yes... And her last name," Luke highlights as Sora stare blankly with confusion.

"Ha-aha-ha-aha-ha!" Dojima chuckles while he shifts uncomfortably.

Marie on the TV continues on to say, "I hope you all have a _good_ day tomorrow! Remember, the more you put in, the more you get out!"

"The more you get!" Nanako mimic with glee.

"Hm?" Sora blinks in further puzzlement.

"We see that weather girl a lot," Luke explains to a still shell-shocked Sora who nods mutely before she frowns.

"Yeah and the younger ones at the station tell me they feel motivated whenever she does that," Dojima adds.

"I'm not surprised to be honest," Sora mutters with a grimace.

"I feel it a little myself, to be honest," Dojima admits.

"One of the many side effects of being a deity, I suppose... Yeah, I figured out what I did when I manipulated Yosuke's soul," Luke announces.

"What did you do _my soul_?" Yosuke bluntly demands.

"I think I did the same thing the Arisato Siblings did to mine and Sora's souls but to a lesser degree... Let me just ripped out of soul for a quick check," Luke responds prior to reaching into Yosuke's chest pulling out a ghostly orb while Yosuke's body goes limp.

"LUKE!" Sora shouts out while the others just shrug as they're used to it.

"Yep, I modified Yosuke's soul to a point where it's partly god-like now... That's impressive, even I do say so myself... Back you go," Luke announces prior to pushing Yosuke's soul back into him.

Yosuke awakes with a start and a large sharp breath... Yosuke then narrows his eyes at Luke, "Little warning would have been nice."

"It hurts more if I warn you... Anyway, congratulations! You're part god now," Luke pats his back making Yosuke sigh. Luke then wonders aloud, "Maybe I should mess around with everyone else's souls too?"

"NO!" Is the swift answer.

"It was just a suggestion," Luke points out as he hold his arms up in a gesture of surrender.

"This world is getting weirder and weirder but I'm just glad the weird fog is gone. Now we don't have to obsess over the weather report," Dojima reflects.

"It is really great, though. Everyone in town is more motivated," Yukiko comments.

"Yeah. People have so much energy now!" Chie agrees.

Dojima notes, "You're right. It doesn't wear you down walking through town anymore, not like last year."

"Everyone has a more positive outlook on life than when I first came," Naoto remarks.

"Yeah... Even the people who have already left Inaba are more positive now," Sora agrees.

"It just goes to show that people can change either for better or worst. It depends on your perspective, I suppose," Luke reasons with yawn.

"After the fog lifted, I'm sure people just realized that it's a lot brighter when your eyes are open. There's a lot we'd rather not see... A lot of grime in the human heart but if you close your eyes to everything, you can't even see the people close to you... How can you be happy like that?" Dojima concludes.

"You can't trust me... I've tried after the theatre incident with my... My parents... I wasn't overly happy to be honest," Luke reflects with sorrowful eyes.

"Mmm," Sora murmurs unsure of what to say but concerned and she silently adds, _emails and phone calls don't tell you everything you need to know but... Luke has been saying that he has been trying to regain his childhood memories but even with his new awaken soul... He's finding it impossible and it frustrates him but it seems it also saddens him. He barely remembers his only siblings it must be very... It's impossible to know, really._

Luke sighs heavily sensing the group and Sora sense his melancholic mood. Luke complains slightly, _oh geez... What are they so worried for? I'm fine... I... I just want to remember my past... My eyes are open to the world in more than one way, it's not surprising that it's hard when you consider how long I held my eyes shut not wanting to care about the world in the fear that it would... Why the hell was I scared? Maybe, I was afraid they wouldn't accept me or even worst they'll abandon/leave me... Gosh, this is depressing_...

Dojima breaks the heavy atmosphere advising that, "The only thing to do, really, is to keep marching on, straight ahead."

Sora quietly agrees, "Yes..."

"Probably," Luke shrugs as everyone else nods. Luke frowns slightly, _why do I long to recall the past so much? Ever since I awakened by soul... And met them... They were so familiar... They knew me... I must remember that Minako and Minato. I feel that to move forward I must look back and discover what clues my past possesses in it's hidden depths. They are important. I must remember all I know about them and... One day soon... Perhaps Sora and I will break them out of that seal. Then the four Wild Cards will kick Nyx's ass and send her to the worst depths of Yomi to keep Izanagi company. He's bound to bored right? And he wouldn't mind another crazy deity to talk to him._

"I'm rambling, aren't I? Guess I had more to drink than I thought," Dojima sheepishly remarks before everyone starts chatting away with Luke changing the topic from him to Sora with much eagerness. However at some point later, Dojima then recalls, "Oh yeah, Nanako, didn't you say there was something you wanted to tell Sora when she came home?"

Nanako nods before whispering to Yosuke and Luke who past the message to everyone but Sora. Nanako then announces, "Well then... One, two and..."

There's a jumble of voices which make very little sense causing Sora to give them a blank expression and Luke to face palm.

"Kanji... It was welcome back how could you stuff that up?" Riku complains giving a glare.

"I didn't... Ugh! Just... Just shut up, alright!" Kanji responds gruffly.

The whole team ends up arguing and going about their usual antics even Luke joins in as he plays the role of deadpan snark-er prompting Sora giggles and grin at her friends.

Later that day Marie comes by and she together with the entire Investigation Team take a group photo... Teddie, Yosuke, Luke, Riku and Kanji in the back row with Naoto, Marie, Chie, Sora and Yukiko in front row. That night however Sora asks the gang what they been up to... Luke's been coaching Shu Nakajima's baseball team (after he web searched the rules of the sport), the albnio also has been in a piano competition or two since May. He's working part time at the Amagi Inn (Yukiko's parents adore him for reasons beyond his knowledge), Luke's also still dating Yukiko and no one else much to her relief. Yukiko's working hard at the Inn and is happy to have her boyfriend slowly teach her how to cook decent food... It's a process.

Chie's studying hard eager to be a police officer in the future and she occasionally helps Yosuke out at Junes in exchange for free food and yes they are both still dating. Yosuke still has bad luck but he has gotten a raise in job at Junes. Kanji and Naoto have gone on out on their first official date since Sora has been away and Naoto has been wearing her female school uniform much to Kanji's pleasure. Kanji's knitted dolls are really popular and a huge flood of orders from places even outside Inaba had been coming in too. Riku's also been hard at work re-debuting as an idol. For him it wasn't too hard. Riku Kujikawa has funnily enough actually has become more popular than ever before, appearing in adverts, he's even got an upcoming main male lead acting role in movies, releasing a brand new album dedicated to a certain sky blue eyed girl who is almost never seen without arm warmers and he's been studying hard at school but school's never been that hard for him so he's fine. Marie's moved in with Luke and Teddie at Luke's house next door to Dojima's house. Marie's has acquired a fake identity of Mariko Kusumi made by a certain red eyed albino who also made an fake identity for another of his house-mates... That being a blonde boy named Teddie who fake identity created by the ever resourceful Luke Ashida is that of Teddie Kumada. He's playing with the bear puns, sue him. However Luke also made Teddie the secret illegitimate son of his late father, in the false documents Luke creates for him, in a not so subtle gesture of fondness to the bear. Sora finds the whole situation wildly amusing and is even more overjoyed to hear that Teddie's been attending Yasogami High recently. Luke got Teddie 'transferred,' in as an actual student somehow, it's amazing what Luke's hacking skills can do but Teddie's only a first year so he's supposed to call everyone Senpai but... He's not but Teddie's just not one for rules. Also in case any is wondering Tsubaki Medea and Ryuu are dating finally and Ryuu received martial art training from Luke before Ryuu met Tsubaki's father so... At least Ryuu didn't end up in hospital afterwards... Anyway, the Investigation Team is at work trying to figure out the mystery of the grand prix tournament, Labrys and those Shadow Operatives...

Things were not going to be simple, though...


	59. Chapter 59 - Persona 4 Arena Commences!

**Disclaimer : I own nothing...**

**Persona 4 Arena Story Arc via flashbacks commences!**

**Note: The team's Personas are getting some air time and we get a more in depth look at their relationship (or lack thereof) to their Persona-users.**

The second day of Sora Narukami's arrival in Inaba, the Investigation Team plus Marie who decided to join up and help in anyway she can, hold a meeting in their usual spot in Junes food court. Sora gets the ball rolling, "Okay... We're all here to discuss the events of P-1 Grand Prix tournament..."

"Do we have to? It's a horrible memory... I rather not relieve it," Luke groans.

"We do have to, bro... I'm sorry but we need to understand our perspectives properly and in order to do that, we must retell what happened... This is for the sake of your Minato-san and Minako-san remember? If we want to release from the seal we must first understand what happened in the tournament. That and Marie doesn't really know what happened. She can be a great assets to us," Sora reasons after which Luke sighs in defeat.

"Marie is good with lightning," Teddie grimaces at the memory.

"Correct," Marie confirms making some of the boys shift uncomfortably as Marie grins at the memory.

"So, anyway, it's important we go over what we know like always," Sora decides.

"I agree with you, leader. We must fully gain a true understanding of the events that transpired... We've discussed this before but never in great detail and in person. Emails and phone calls make things a tad difficult," Naoto nods in agreement.

"Do we have to recount the joke endings?" Luke wonders with a tired look.

Kanji goes slightly pale and adds, "I really don't like the reliving that..."

"We don't want to either but we have to, Moronji," Riku informs.

Kanji cuts Riku off, "Cut it out with that nickname!"

Riku shrugs while Luke whispers, "Keep the nickname up it suits."

Riku nods and Sora shakes her heard overhearing the conversation before she inquires of the team, "So where should we start? Or maybe we should go backwards or start in the middle of the entire thing?"

"Ah, no... We're starting at the start," Yosuke pipes in.

"It's the sensible way to begin the tale, Luke-kun and Sora-chan... Want to start us off? We'll go in chronological order, right?" Yukiko suggests.

Everyone nods and Sora starts the tale saying, "Luke and I awoke in blue car, everything was blue, the floor, the ceiling and furnishings..."

"It was the Velvet Room Limo," Luke simply interjects.

Marie inquires of them, "I remember that place quite well... What happened there when you two arrived?"

**_Flashback..._**

In the Velvet Room, Luke Ashida and Sora Narukami are in their usual seats in the Velvet Room limo sometime in May... Sora hugs Luke happily, "Oh, Bro! I miss you so much!"

"Heh... I missed you too, sis," Luke smiles slightly before immediately frowning, "Ah-ugh, back in the Velvet Room... This sucks. I just fell asleep."

"You did? Oh, that's wonderful! Luke, you haven't slept much at all since we defeating Izanagi. So that's good," Sora comments making Luke grimace in response and Sora feel puzzled, "What? What's wrong?"

"This is awful... I've had either no sleep or nightmares since becoming a god this is an absolute disaster... The one time I finally got to sleep just happens to be when Igor comes and calls me up," Luke sighs heavily looking absolutely exhausted.

Sora's expression soften as she apologizes, "I'm sorry..."

Before either of them could say a word, the grinning long nosed old man, Igor appears out of literary nowhere saying, "Luke... Sora... Welcome to the Velvet Room."

"I don't like that smile one bit... What new disaster has befallen us?" Luke questions with great negative.

"Don't be such a cynic, bro. Igor might have just missed us and wanted to catch with us or something," Sora scolds Luke who gives her an incredulous glare.

"Margaret here too, though," Luke points out feeling something bad is going to happen with great certainty a feeling Sora shares but she hopes for a better future.

"Ah... It seems we have some guests with intriguing destinies," Igor eerily chuckles before adding, "My name is Igor... I'm delighted to make your acquaintances once again. This realm exists..."

"Between dream and reality, mind and matter... We've done this dream thing many times before," Sora interrupts him.

"We already know this," Luke yawns.

"You both remem... Of course you both do... You're god souls have been awaken. Either way, now you two must sign your name here in order to forge a new contract together. So that you both may use this room for your future destinies," Igor produces a document and hands it over To Luke and Sora.

"It's blank except sign here and accept responsible for your actions," Luke notes with frown which Sora's uneasy grimace matches.

"Let's forge a new bond," Sora decides saying her name, "Sora Setsuna Narukami."

Her name appears on the contract Luke follows suit, "Luke Yuuma Ashida."

Suddenly then, the pair are blinded by white light causing Luke to swear.

Sora opens her eyes in her waking body to hear sounds of the train she was on but her eyes are tad overwhelmed so it takes her moment to orientation herself.

_Where am I again? What happening? _Sora ponders prior to recalling as she gazes out her window at the cloudy gray sky, "Right... I was on my way back."

Sora relaxes leaning back on her seat on the train that she is on. She closes her eyes recognizing that, _I must have fallen asleep on the train, a train that's headed to my second home, Inaba... The place where my soul brother Luke Ashida lives along side... Wait! What was Luke doing asleep at this time of day? He wasn't on a train or anything. Geez... He's insomnia's worst than what he's been letting on... _ Sora pauses in her line of thought as she glances over at the seat where she first saw Luke Ashida, _Gosh, it's strange not to see Luke there in that seat... It's so nostalgic this whole event or rather deja vu-ish except that Luke's not here... I remember, we were summoned to Velvet Room then and our crazy adventure of last year and the beginning of this year started. The Midnight Channel, Shadows and of course Personas... So glad my Personas still talk to me even though I haven't used them in ages... Must really get in some practice while I'm in Inaba. I'll get Luke or Teddie to let me out of the TV world when I'm done. Geez, I'm been so busy lately with being elected Student Council President. Chihiro-senpai totally set that one up with some help from her friend Mitsuru Kirijo... Ha-aha... Aika's been keeping me busy at Hagakure's ramen shop as well... Sigh, I feel alive again, I still feel sad sometimes in Tatsumi Port Island but I don't feel worthless anymore. That's all thanks to my good friends in Inaba of course! I made some memories there that one could never replace. We faced many challenges yet my friends on the Investigation Team stood by each other through thick and thin. There's no way that I'll even still be alive today without my friends... They done so much for me._

Sora stretches her arms as she mutters to herself, "I wonder what everyone been up to?"

At this moment Luke calls Sora up, "Hi sis... Remember that portal trick I've been working on? Well I'm coming over to see you now."

"Ah... Bro? No... That's a," Sora didn't get to finish as Luke hangs up on her.

A bead sweat drops from Sora's forehead before she blinks as Luke steps onto the train's surfaces and slips over landing in a heap as the train moves yet his portal didn't. Luke snaps his fingers closing the portal after her barreling down the aisle only stopping when he runs into the door of the train carriage. Luke winces and rubs his head saying, "Note to self... Don't open portals on moving objects."

"That's a fairly obvious one," Sora points out after wincing at the sight of Luke rubbing the back of his head sorely as he strolls up the aisle.

Luke takes a seat opposite Sora and relocates his shoulder with a sickening crunch making Sora frown. Luke looks up at her, "Don't make that face... It's fine. I've had worst."

"That still looked like it hurt though," Sora grimaces.

"It did," Luke confirms with a half-smile before yawning and mutter, "Geez... I wish I could go to sleep... This insomnia I've acquired is killing me."

"Sorry," Sora mutters unsure of what else to say as her eyes dart downwards before changing the topic slightly, "So Luke you told me that you longer need your vitamin injections for your anemia anymore since you turned into a god."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Luke reflects before adding, "Although, I figured out by complete accident, I just forget about it to honest and then figured out that I was cured. If only I could cure my insomnia... I'm getting all mopey, sorry about that. Now, sis. How are things with your parentals?"

"Good... My parents returned from their mission... My mother and father actually hugged me and kinda got emotional... It was very strange but they did go on about how they were glad they got their little girl back and stuff," Sora shyly admits.

"Oh... That's nice," Luke murmurs quietly looking a little downcast but only Sora would be able to notice that past Luke's expressionless face.

"You okay?" Sora worries.

"Fine... Just jealous... Wish I could go home to my parents but... That's unlikely since their killed in a massacre when I was around nine years old... I'm been sorting through my past lives memories, the former me's remember their childhoods a lot better than current me and actually could... Well unlike me they could remember their parents' faces... I can't... All I remember clearly of them is nothing good... That ain't normal," Luke confesses before rubbing his temple and complaining, "Can we stop talking about me now and stop using truth inducement voodoo on me, will you? It's annoying, I keep rambling on about random stuff. Stuff I rather not talk about."

"HM? What? Oh... Sorry," Sora responds as she switches off her Orb of Sight or what Luke names it, the Orb of Truthfulness or other similar tag-lines. Sora been having that problem a lot lately as she hasn't quite grasp control over her powers as of yet.

"Thanks... Feel's like you never left now. Can't believe it's been two months since we all seen each other in person save for that one time," Luke tells her.

"Yeah, you opened a portal and convince me to trust you awful sense of direction... We ended up in the Sahara desert for two days," Sora remembers shivering at the memory.

"Wasn't that bad and you were the one who saw a vision of it happening yet ignore it, not me," Luke corrects her prompting her to roll her blue eyes at him.

"This Golden Week is going to fun, my favourite neighbour. I'll get to stay at my uncle's place with Nanako next door to you and Teddie. Then I can spend the holiday with all my friends including you," Sora mentions with great positive with is in stark contrast to Luke's earlier negativity.

"You're uncle and Nanako is over the moon about the whole idea... Then we'll so happy to you, sis," Luke adds when Sora suddenly slaps herself on the forehead. Luke hesitates before he then asks her sounding tired, "What is it?"

Sora twitches guilty as she answers, "I still haven't picked up Yosuke's gift..."

"You got everyone else one right? Like me for example?" Luke inquires raising his eyebrow at the blue eyed girl.

"That's a little self-centered that comment," Sora tells him off but she then frowns, "It was supposed to be something special, that gift..."

"Yosuke wouldn't mind just don't worry about," Luke assures her.

**_"Hey! Luke isn't that a little heartless!" Yosuke complains as he listens to the flashback prompting the others to shush him uncaring before the flashback continues._**

Sora informs Luke that, "You know, Teddie gave me call this morning."

"Hm? I didn't know that...What he say?" Luke inquires while trying to cover up an uncontrollable yawn.

_He hasn't slept in ages has he?_ Sora realizes as Luke is absent-minded as he rubs his eyes with his pale skin seemingly more pale than usual.

"Sora... Stop staring at me... What did Teddie say?" Luke orders.

"It was a bit confusing the exact details but why didn't you know about this don't you live with the bear?" Sora questions.

"Yes... But I'm trying to go to sleep this week without much avail so I hadn't been paying attention," Luke explains as he puts his feet up on the space on seat next to Sora directly opposite of him.

The red eyed boy's feet are pushed to the floor by Sora prior to her saying,"Teddie was excited as usual and he mentioned he forgot to tell me very important."

"Let me guess... Ted used a bear pun instead of the 'word,' bear-y," Luke comments with a bored expression as he straightens up his white hoodie and beanie.

"Correct," Sora confirms his suspicions but adds that, "He mentioned something about him having a special request for the souvenirs I'm bringing for my friends."

"He's not meant to do that so obviously... Subtle hints are the way to go," Luke remarks.

"That's not... You're not supposed to tell people what you want them to even bring souvenirs at all! I already have souvenirs for everyone but I thought that Teddie would probably be just asking for some snacks so I figured it wouldn't be much trouble but... I ran into a snag when Teddie told me to get Yosuke something," Sora explains but she then stops abruptly.

"Something?" Luke echoes.

"Apparently Yosuke's been down in the dumps after his mum burned his favourite... Ah, um... Uh," Sora mentions before coughing, "private magazine."

"Oh god... What was Teddie thinking? That idiot! You're a girl, he shouldn't ask you to get that for Yosuke... Anyway, I heard Teddie got that burnt by showing it to Yosuke's mum but Yosuke didn't care at all... Then Teddie mention something about Chie and Yosuke um... Fulfilling the later's needs then Yosuke's mum grounded Yosuke for like a week or something," Luke responds shaking his head at Teddie's stupidity.

"I told Teddie that I'll see what I could do but... I had no intention of buying anything like that for Yosuke... And now all I have to do is knock Teddie out and that can be his present instead," Sora decides with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Ted's gonna be dead," Luke notes and Sora nods with a deadly smile that unnerves even Luke Ashida himself.

The conductor automated voice then rings out, "Now pulling into Yaso-Inaba. This will be the last stop. Yaso-Inaba."

"That was quicker than expected," Sora comments and her her face softens seeing Luke has fallen asleep in a matter of seconds on his seat opposite hers.

Luke is sleeping serenely prior to suddenly going pale and waking up with a start and a haunted face... Luke groans and then tells Sora, "Sorry, I dozed off there for second, again. This just annoying now."

"Again?" Sora puzzles with increasing concern.

"Yeah, sis? This thought just occurred to me but... I'm a little worried to be perfectly honest about the whole Velvet Room visit," Luke brings up the subject.'

"You're correct, bro. It's a cause for great concerned when you think about. Does it mean that we're going to be dragged on another adventure?" Sora frets a little bit.

"Knowing our luck, yes," Luke answers.

"No... Don't say that you'll jinx us!" Sora tells him off before she adds as the train slows down, "Let's not talk about the possibility... We are just over-thinking it. I'm only here for a little while and we just need to relax and enjoy our time together."

"Uh-huh," Luke comments not sounding completely convinced but moves to get down Sora's belongings from the luggage rack above them.

"You don't need to do that and what about your injury?" Sora tells him.

The albino shakes his head, "No, I do, you're my soul sister I have to help you out on occasion, don't I? Plus my injuries from the failed landing of portal travel, have already healed... There's are pros to being an awakened god."

Sora tries to argue but Luke wins in the end and the pair walk off the train together with calm nostalgia filling Sora's senses prompting her to brighten and skip around the place with great cheer making Luke smirk wryly at her over-excited antics.

"Beautiful sunset," Sora whispers in awe at the orange rustic sky above her when she and Luke step down the stairs of the train station.

"Best sunsets in the world were always at my old home town called E... I forgotten the name, actually... That's... Never mind. So what now, sis?" Luke asks Sora as the young girl straightens her black with white details arm warmers which she wears with the same outfit she wore when she came to Inaba. Sora wears a formal uniform like black top with white edges and the bottom half of sleeves. Over that she wear another black top admittedly grayer and looser though that half covers the patch of bare upper arm. A bright pink skirt with black modesty shorts is also sported by this protagonist. he wears a pair of white-pink just above ankle height boots with black socks of different varying heights. The right one ending at her mid thigh, the other just below the knee and a thigh belt with a lilac gem adorning it, just to refresh memories.

"Today's the 2nd of May, the latter half of holidays will begin tomorrow," Sora reflects as she gets out her phone which then rings so she answers it but when the calls's finished she then frowns looking downward..

"I remember Dojima-san mentioning that you were going to arrive today but it seems he's bee too busy with work to come get you," Luke realizes after Sora relays part of what Dojima has told her.

The iridescent haired girl nods and elaborates, "He is detective and single father with a child to support, work's important for that. It appears from his message that Uncle Ryotaro Dojima was suddenly contracted by a detective from the Metropolitan Police Department regrading the events of last year's case."

Luke concludes, "He's working late, again, then."

"Mm-Hm... It's understandable considering that what happened last year was very serious but he shouldn't have worried about it...Hm, he sounded really apologetic over the phone, though," Sora informs him about Dojima.

"I bet Dojima was glad to hear that I was helping you with your heavy bags... But geez... What did you put in these? Bricks?" Luke questions.

"No I only packed the necessities and souvenirs for everyone," Sora argues.

"I'll never get how much a girl's definition of necessities is so incredibly different from my own," Luke shakes his head at her prompting her to Sora crossing her arms and glare.

"Nanako's probably waiting let's risk one of your portals," Sora decides but pauses noticing someone behind Luke, "Hm? Nanako..."

"Big sis!" Nanako exclaims rushing towards her elder cousin Sora who she hugs tightly.

Sora beams and hugs the little girl back, "Nanako!"

"Thanks for being her, big bro!" Nanako then hugs Luke affectionally making Luke half smile but then he blinks as if remembering something for a long time but he shakes the thought away as he's used to it.

"Did you come to meet me all on you own?" Sora asks her cousin with concern evident in her tone and face.

"Don't worry, dad knows about it! He gave me money for the bus! He said he couldn't make it, so I came instead. And he said to just call Big bro if it got dark or if I got scared and he'll be there straight away. But I didn't need to call at all... Anyway, welcome back, big sis! I wanted to see you so much!" Nanako announces with a great deal of pride making Sora sport a lop-sided grin upon her lips at the girl's courage.

"Ha-aha, thanks, I'm happy to see you again, too," Sora informs Nanako.

"You're very grown up... You remind of someone but I... I just can't recall who exactly. Never worry about that though. Good work, Nanako," Luke praises her holding up his hand for a high five.

Nanako high fives Luke's hand as Sora imagines the conversation Nanako and Dojima would of had in order for Nanako to come here on her own. _Not even Uncle can compete with Nanako when she has her mind set on something_, Sora muses as she grabs a bag off Luke and places on her own shoulders before she takes one of Nanako's hands in hers and takes one of Luke's her own hands as well. Sora voices that, "Well, no sense standing around here. What's in the fridge at home?"

"Umm, lots! Dad and I brought a ton of stuff since you were coming to visit. Big bro promised to cook for you and the rest of us too!" Nanako replies cheerfully.

"I'll help him out since he's helping me with my bags now," Sora determines.

"It's not you need help, we're a lot stronger now," Luke shrugs.

"I'm helping," Sora starts and then she asks, "What are we eating Luke?"

Nanako answers for Luke with stars in her eyes, "He said he'll make rice omelette with chicken and spices! Ooh! Can I help too!"

"Yep!" Sora assures the girl as she, Nanako and Luke walk through Inaba together.

At Dojima's house Sora uses her telekinesis gift to her advantage because she's bursting with excitement to unpack her belongings. Luke and Nanako meanwhile get started on dinner in kitchen which Sora joins in once she's finished unpacking. Nanako's a ever-improving cook and in the background she half listens to a TV news report which is jabbering on about domestic airline being hijacked yesterday on the 1st of May. For some reason Luke makes an odd expression when he sees the report. Sora attempts to ask him about but Luke just makes up a bad excuse... Sora gives her soul brother a worried look... However before she can press him further about the issue... Dojima arrives home when a dinner of omelette, rice and sushi (Sora's suggestion) is almost finished. Nanako happily greets her father, Dojima who apologizes about his sudden increase in work and soon the four of them are sitting down eating dinner together. Sora gets the sense of like she never Inaba with Dojima, Nanako and Luke sharing a meal with her. From the sounds of it, Luke appears to have still invited himself and sometimes Teddie over to Dojima's unannounced as per usual. Despite not even being related to Dojima and Nanako it seems like Luke's always has been part of this family his entire life. Sora thanks them all from he bottom of her heart and gives them their souvenirs which they enjoy immensely before the four of them enjoy a good chat with each other but Sora can't help but not notice Luke's just noticeable melancholy. Sora barely notices it but Luke seems more distant and more caught up in his own head as if he's remembering things only to immediately forget it again. Sora's a tad concerned but doesn't voice her concern as she doesn't want to make Luke feel uncomfortable. After all, she has been remembering all things different past lives she once had.

When Luke returns home to his room with a _Catherine_ video game poster he relaxes and tries to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Sora returns to her room in Dojima's house where she sets up her Jack Frost model and an artwork which she received from Chidori Yoshino when Sora helped Hagakure with Chidori's and Junpei Iori's (a professional baseball player with a bright career) engagement party. The artwork is of a teenaged girl with auburn hair and red eyes among some beautiful white flowers which Chidori herself painted and the girl in the painting's face is indistinct yet Sora finds it familiar. Oh, and Chidori Yoshino also told Sora Narukami that she gave her the painting as Sora reminded her of one of close Junpei's high school friends who was always upbeat.

Once Sora settles herself on the couch in her room she exhales a sigh, "Whew... It's same as always... Hm, uncle's so thoughtful... I'll be able some of my friends tomorrow."

Sora then sits up straight as an arrow as she hears the sound of rain against her window and her blue eyes gravitate towards her platinum watch where she notices, "It's almost midnight and it's raining..."

Sora wanted to just fall in a heap and sleep a second ago but now? Now she won't be able to go asleep until she's alert throughout midnight. Sora shakes her head at herself, "Ugh... I've turned into an obsessive compulsive... Gosh whenever it rains at night I can't help but to keep checking the time... Even through it's all over I keep checking like I used to when the Midnight Channel was on. This is such a bad habit."

"Ha... That brings back some memories... By the way, that is a terrible habit," Luke reflects as he climbs into Sora's room through a portal.

"There's a door," Sora gestures around to it.

"I know but portals are more amusing and you must break this habit of yours," Luke replies as he takes a seat next to Sora on the couch with a tired yawn on his part.

"Why are you still up then, hm? You have the same bad habit, right?" Sora questions.

"No I just have Insomnia... Which causes sleep deprivation. Which is not fun at all as it symptoms for me include, aching muscles, fatigue and yawning," Luke counters.

"That and symptoms including weight loss, clumsiness, decreased temperature, I've noticed a few hand tremors, also it appear you're experiencing headaches, irritability and memory problems," Sora lists crossing her arms as she gives Luke a look.

Luke grumbles a he puts his trembling hands in his pockets, "Memory problems isn't a symptom... I already sucked at recalling my childhood."

"Oh, Luke, you got to start looking after yourself and... Oh... Snap!" Sora eyes go glassy and she pales as she returns to normal.

"Vision?" Luke guesses.

Sora nods her head once and reports that, "The Midnight Channel's coming back... Just wait a second it'll come on."

"That's bad," Luke gulps as the TV suddenly switches on by itself and flicks over to the Midnight Channel.

**_On the flicking, static filled screen as voice calls out, "Rivals... They are..." Suddenly a very clear word friends in English and Japanese appears on the screen as voice on the Midnight Channel TV show shouts out, "Friends, yet powerful foes!"_**

**_The words Powerful Foes in English and Japanese splatter onto the screen turning it from blue to red before images of familiar faces appear. There's Kanji, Yukiko and Yosuke's (with his headphones on) in one corner while Chie's, Luke's (wearing his white hoodie, headphones and dark green-gray beanie) and Naoto's (wearing her blue cap) faces are in the other corner when the following words are spoken, "The desperate fighting program among high school students!"_**

"Battle?" Luke blinks in shock as the word battle slides onto the screen.

"Aw... I'm not on the TV... No fair," Sora complains.

"That's not something to complain about my dear sister," Luke points out but face palm when Sora brighten upon seeing the screen change.

**The images flip around to reveal a full body shot of Sora with her katana and in her school uniform from her days at Yasogami High. **

"Yes! I'm not left out!" Sora cheers while Luke sighs in annoyance finding the fighting tournament thing way too over done.

**The screen the reveal a new image of a grand stage with a boxing ring within it, a large cheering crowd and it is announce that, "A new legend is about to start!"**

**The an oddly familiar voice shouts, "May the manliest of all men! Come on down!"**

"Teddie!" Sora and Luke exclaim in shock at the voice and in response to the image of Teddie in screen. The screen shows Teddie in his bear suit wearing a royal purple cape, holding a golden crane, a military captain style cap and he possesses a wide lop-sided grin a cigar in his mouth, "Teddie... Smoking's bad for you... Cut. It. Out."

"He can't hear you," Sora sighs but then pauses upon seeing Luke's silhouette appear on the screen.

**_The Luke on the screen faces his back to the camera with his hands in his pockets as an unknown voice declares that, "Nobody touches his precious sisters by bond; Nanako and Sora! Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel, Luke Ashida!"_**

**_The screens switches to info display depicting Luke holding his wakizashi in a battle poses next to his Persona Enma Dai-O. Height ?cm Weight ?kg. _**

**_Luke's voice is then strangely heard from the TV saying, "Winning is just getting so repetitive so I might... Just might go easy on you in alternative universe where I don't exist. But I exist here so watch out."_**

"What the f..." Luke swears in English as Sora blinks blankly at the screen.

**_"Wage slave in he boonies by day, hero by night! Captain Ressentiment! Yosuke Hanamura!" Shouts out the voice of an unknown person on the TV as Yosuke appears on one knee and shrouded in shadow with his kunai daggers under a spotlight front of him. There's then a image slide to a info display of Yosuke holding his weapons with his Persona Takehaya Susano-o beside him. Height: 175cm Weight: 58kg. _**

**_Yosuke voice rings out saying, "Everything that bores me has got to go!"_**

"That's better than my title," Luke comments with Sora agreeing much to his disappointment, "Oh... Come on, sis... You could lied to spare my feelings."

"What feelings? Aren't fearless and emotionless man?" Sora chuckles making Luke smile.

**Back to the Midnight Channel where a silhouette of Chie facing the audience in her typical green jacket and with a spare set of shoes in front of her in a spot-light as the nameless announcer shouts out, "A spunky dragon with deadly legs! Also she's better known as The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood! Chie Satonaka!"**

**The screen flicks to a info display depicting Chie in kung fu pose and about to kick with her Persona Haraedo-no-Okami. Height: 158cm Weight: ? Chie's voices strongly suggests that, "You need to eat more meat!"**

"I agree with eating more, that sounds good but which is her nickname?" Sora puzzles.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm as confused as you," Luke responds with a grimace before smiling slightly, "Aha, Yukiko's time to shine..."

"Why isn't Riku involved in this?" Sora questions.

Luke shrugs his shoulders in response while the show goes on present;**_ Yukiko Amagi with an umbrella in her hand for no discernible reason and Yukiko's fan weapon pulling a the camera's screen in spot-light that shines over Yukiko's shoulders. The announcer well he um... Announces referring to Yukiko, "Please escort me to the ring, my prince! The unconquerable Snow Black! Yukiko Amagi!"_**

**_"I'll finish you in one strike," Yukiko voice promises as the info display is brought up with an image of her about to land an attack with Sume-Okami, her Persona on her left side. Height: 164cm Weight: ?_**

"How come they know everyone else's heights but mine?" Luke notices all Sora can think of doing is mutely shrugging as she has no clue either.

**_"Blooming roses and bulging muscles! The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor! Kanji Tatsumi!" The announcer introduces a bleached blonde Kanji Tatsumi who's covered in shadow white a 'blunt object weapon,' called a chair with a non-weaponized rose sitting upon it. The display of info appears showing Kanji about to throw a chair at someone with his massive Persona, Takeji Zaiten, Height: 183, Weight: 65kg and Kanji voice adds to his intro, "Deep in the realms of romance!"_**

_Luke comments, "Bloodcurdling and Emperor bit I get but the beefcake part makes zero sense whatsoever."_

"Beefcake... Well, it's a... It could a jab at Kanji-kun's sexual insecurities," Sora explains in a hush tone.

"Oh... Right," Luke puts the pieces together.

**_Next up of course is... Naoto Shirogane who's old fashioned smith and wesson pistol is resting on the ground in a warm yellow light. The announcer calls out, "The body of child - the brain of a genius."_**

"Isn't that a reference to _Detective Conan_?" Luke mutters.

"Yeah I think it is... If you change the genius to detective it's a quote," Sora agrees with Luke as they stare at the TV screen.

**_The announcer on the Midnight Channel continues to jabber on, "The 2000-IQ Killjoy Detective! Naoto Shirogane!"_**

**_The image of Naoto wearing her blue cap and point a pistol towards the camera and her Persona, Yamato Sumeragi next to her. Height: 152cm. Weight: ? Naoto voice then speaks to question, "Is this an army of idiots?"_**

**_The screen then flickers over to shadowy image of Sora Narukami dressed white and with the regal bearing of royalty as she twirls her pistols around her hands points towards the camera before the sound of shattering glass fills the air as the screen goes blank. The camera switches to a side view of Sora with her katana at the corner of the screen as the announcer shouts, "The awakened goddess of death, Izanami reborn in human form and the heroine who sought truth an hope after many desperate struggles... Please bow down to this deity... The Dread Queen of the Underworld! Sora Narukami!"_**

**_Sora on the TV screen's eyes travel to the camera and it shatters cause the info display to then appear. Height: ? Weight: ? Sora's figure in a battle pose with her katana and her Persona Yomotsugami by her side before her voice states, "I'm a goddess, it's only natural that I would win."_**

"What? Dread queen... That's not even an insult! Why am I the only one left out!" Sora complains her mouth open wide in response to her title.

"Ah... I don't think that's the right thing to complain about, sis," Luke points out.

**_"Fight and towards the one throne waiting at the end!" the announcer encourages as the words in Japanese and English appear on the screen before presenting a back drop of flame where the faces of the Investigation Team are show. Luke's deadpan bored looking face, Yosuke's eager headphone wearing one (what is it with city boys and headphones anyhow), Yukiko's face, Chie's, Kanji's, Naoto's and Sora's faces are shown prior to the screen giving the military general looking Teddie a close up and then panning out to reveal that the bear is standing on top of a pair of stairs._**

"Is Teddie doing another TV show? Like that bloody quiz show one?" Sora questions.

"I don't believe Teddie is that stupid considering how things went last time for him when he made a TV show... That and something about this is... Well, it's just plain odd," Luke Ashida disagrees the theory.

"Yes... For some reason this fighting tournament like show is disturbing to say the lest with all the insulting titles... Which I'm mysteriously left out of!" Sora nods in agreement but complains again about something she should be grateful for thus Luke face palms.

"The P1 Grand Prix, where fierce Fight will be fought! The battle begins tonight!" The nameless announcer vows. Become then a shadowy faceless head appears on a black flickering screen. Sora and Luke stare at the screen in momentarily shock.

"Bad luck also stalks me whenever I go! Why can I live peace?" Luke laments.

"Sorry, bro," Sora comforts him putting her hand on her soul brother's shoulder.

Then both Sora and Luke blink and then suddenly fall off the couch onto the ground in shock after seeing a vision of, _Yosuke clenching his jaw, Chie with her mouth gaping open wide as she cries out, what on earth was that! in shock at seeing the Midnight Channel's return and Yukiko's next as her dark coloured eyes open wide with very apparent shock._ _The trio all shout various exclamations of shock and confusion._

Luke winces and mutters, "Ow... I hate sharing your bloody visions."

"I don't do it on purpose," Sora responds.

"I know... But what was the point of that vision? We kinda already knew that they would have those reactions... That was utterly pointless," Luke remarks and Sora promptly nods her head with a deep sigh.

"So your nickname... 'Sister-Complex Kingpin of Steel,' what with that?" Sora wonders.

"No bloody idea. Although I'm impressed," Luke admits.

"Impressed? About what?" Sora puzzles.

Luke answers that, "About that title/nickname thing... There's so much wrong with that phase, I don't have a clue as to where to begin."

"..." Sora gives Luke a blank look before voicing that, "It does kinda make sense though... You have an awful lot of surrogate sister relationships with girls. I mean there Nanako and I for example. Then there's all your ex girlfriends; Ai, Tsubaki, Marie. Then there's Naoto and Chie you kinda treat them as family too..."

"Shut up... I get the picture... I guess it stems from not remembering I had a sister or something," Luke shrugs.

"You have a sister?" Sora questions.

Luke goes blank for moment before explaining, "You're my sister, Sora in my first past life... You're my soul sister forever. _Hey, soul sister what's that mister, mis.._."

"Stop! Stop singing that song! Not again! We're getting off track here... We got to focus! The Midnight Channel is back," Sora scolds getting her thoughts together.

"I know that... What it was showing was rather moronic but if you think about the Midnight Channel shows last year... That didn't make an awful lot of sense, either," Luke reflects.

"We need to figure out why it's back," Sora determines prior getting out her phone and ringing Yosuke Hanamura.

"H-Hello? This is Yosuke," Yosuke answers the phone call for Sora.

"Hi, it's Sora, I'm with Luke so you're on speaker phone," Sora replies as she sets her phone down on the coffee and holds her shaking hands together.

Luke frowns at the sight of a worried Sora wondering if it was the best decision to lock Izanagi's soul in the depths of Yomi for all eternity rather than just destroying the god's soul for good but..._ I couldn't just destroy his soul... No matter what he has done and wanted to do... It's bad enough I killed the god and sentenced him to an eternity in the worst place in Yomi let alone seriously contemplating destroying Izanagi's soul, his entire existence for ever more_, Luke thinks to himself as he takes a seat on the couch.

"R-Right! Oh of course!" Yosuke responds sounding a little off.

"You okay?" Sora voices her concern for her friend.

Yosuke lies, "Yeah... It, it's nothing, I just freaked out when you called all of a sudden! Yeah, that's it... What's up? Hey, when do you want to meet up with the rest of us!"

"He saw the Midnight Channel too and he's trying to lie to the only person we know of who's capable of truth inducement... Is he a total moron?" Luke rudely comments.

"Aha-ha-ha... What did you say, Luke?" Yosuke frets his voice breaking slightly.

"As you can guess I was calling because I saw the Midnight Channel. I know you saw it too, I saw your reaction in a vision," Sora informs Yosuke.

"Huh! Is the Midnight Channel now appearing on a national TV network!" Yosuke panics making Luke groan in annoyance.

"Yosuke, you did know that Sora's in Inaba, right now?" Luke questions he sighs when greeted with an awkward silence, "Looks like Ted didn't tell anyone about you coming to Inaba. He's so unreliable sometimes."

"Sorry about not ringing earlier, Yosuke," Sora apologizes to him.

"Ugh... Well I assumed you weren't here yet so I didn't want to rely you," Yosuke explains.

"Ha-ha, you haven't changed," Sora nostalgically chuckles before questioning Yosuke with a grin, "So, how about it? You're not going to leave this be, Right?"

"Yeah, are you, Captain Ressentiment?" Luke adds after Sora prompts him.

"Hey!" Yosuke shouts out over the phone.

"Ha-aha! Good team work, bro!" Sora beams.

"Well, it's only natural... I'm the team jerk after all," Luke nods with a smirk. Sora sniggers a little while the sound of Yosuke's hand hitting his forehead can be heard over the phone.

"Why? Why did you two zero in on that part!" Yosuke complains.

"Because it's amusing," Luke points out.

Yosuke counters, "Ha! What about you and Sora! Luke, did you see how they called you a, 'Sister-Complex Kingpin?"

"Meh, it's not that bad and Sora didn't even have an insulting title it was more a compliment to her strength and role," Luke shrugs not really caring about it.

"Ugh... You guys never... Oh, wait! I oughtta tell you both something, that program's not the only strange thing lately," Yosuke suddenly mentions.

"Huh! Luke why you didn't tell about anything weird?" Sora wonders but Luke just shrugs indicating he didn't realize anything weird was happening lately.

"Uh... Well, guys... I hate to tell you this but... Teddie, Riku and Kanji aren't here either... They disappeared," Yosuke enlightens them.

Luke swears in English prior to saying, "This is heading to a terrible conclusion because there's no way that's a coincidence."

"Agreed... We should get together tomorrow like we planned," Sora makes a choice with worry clearly evident in her eyes but absent in her voice.

"Yeah, at the Junes food court," Yosuke agrees with the Investigation Team's leader but then adds, "Welcome back... Partner."

"Aside from the Midnight Channel return and our friends' disappearances... It's good to be back in Inaba with my best friends and family like you, Luke, Nanako and anyone else who's here," Sora reflects.

"Sora..." Yosuke mutters feeling touched.

_Why does everyone I care about always end up suffering more as I get closer to them? Am I a curse on all humanity?_ Luke questions himself before shaking such thoughts away.

Sora then suddenly recalls something, "Oh right... Yosuke, I'm sorry to say this but I forget to pick up your souvenir."

"A souvenir? Don't even worry about it, Sora. You have enough on you plate as it is already with Riku and all... I know you two are close," Yosuke assures her.

Sora sniffs and her blue eyes dart downwards with sorrow plainly reflected in them but she tells Yosuke in a shaky voice, "Thank you... I just hope Riku's okay..."

"Now to brighten the mood... Teddie told me about you getting grounded by your mother because you and Chie were spending so much time... Alone... Together," Luke taunts deliberate to annoy Yosuke which prompts Sora to relax a little.

"W-Wait, this is all..." Yosuke stammers.

"I didn't know you and Chie were that intimate... Boy I wish I could have seen the look on your face when your mother found out," Luke smirks causing Sora to imagine the scene in her head as well thus she smoothers a burst of laughter. Luke adds more seeing his plan to distract Sora was working, "So Yosuke, what was it like with Chie? I'm curious..."

"Aa-la-a-la-a-la-la-a-ah! Shut up! That's enough!" Yosuke shouts at him prior to snapping at the smirking Luke, "Damn it, you're trying to wind me up, aren't you? I know you're trying to cheer Sora up but why me! Sora can come but Luke... Stay home, you jerk!"

"That's given me a great idea," Luke mutters before walking off into one of his portals.

"Aha... You're in for it now Yosuke," Sora warns seemingly amused.

"Huh?" Yosuke puzzles before requesting, "Look just get Luke to leave me alone he's far too annoying... Please, Sora?"

"But I just got here," Luke's voice can be heard in the background over the phone.

"Ah!" Yosuke screams before there is a crashing sound heard.

"Hm, that was priceless," Luke reflects as he dodges something being thrown at his head, then opens a portal back to Sora's room and he closes the portal.

"It was," Sora agrees before she tells Yosuke, "Well, Yosuke... We'll see you tomorrow."

Yosuke huffs and hangs up, "Ugh..."

"Hopefully Riku, Teddie and Kanji are just not answering their phones for a perfectly logical reason that doesn't involve them being in danger, preferably... Either way, though... We'll meet with everyone tomorrow to sort through whatever information we have on this situation. If we must, we'll go back into the TV world but..." Sora turns serious again.

"But, we both hope we're just jumping the gun and everything is fine," Luke finishes the sentence for her.

"Yes but the Midnight Channel wouldn't have appeared without a reason... We should get some rest and go asleep early," Sora determines.

"You call this early?" Luke raises an eyebrow at her.

Sora winces slightly as she confesses that, "Ah... Yes... It appears I do... Geez, Midnight Channel's wreaked my sleeping habits as well."

"Welcome to the insomniac club, how may I help you?" Luke responds in tele-marketer's accent making Sora lips twitch into a smile.


	60. Chapter 60 - P4A Part 2 - The Pale Room

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

The next day, May 3rd at the Junes food court the place is lively and crowded as Sora remembers it being but it appears to be busier than usual._ It's probably because of Golden Week_, the blue eyed goddess concludes as she looks down at her outfit. Same as yesterday but she washed her clothes using her awesome magical powers... Sora is rather glad she didn't accidentally burn it like she did last time she attempted the trick. Luke was very impressed by Sora's new trick and try it himself on one of his white hoodies... It didn't go well but the fire didn't trigger the smoke alarm so he was able to put it out with a bufu spell. By the way, Luke and Sora discovered that now they were gods they could summon bufu spells and the like a lot easier and on demand in this world. Beforehand when it would have been virtually impossible unless they were really angry. Also Luke is dressed in a white shirt underneath a dark teal vest, of which itself is under an old navy blue jacket with a high fluffy white lined hoodie upon it, a black beanie, a pair of golden coloured headphones, black gloves white light yellow plus white-pink stripes upon them and a pair of dark teal coloured pants with a white belt and silver buckle.

Anyhow, the protagonists are with Yosuke as they ran into him at the elevators earlier. As they look around the food court they are quickly greeted by Chie and Yukiko. Sora watches Luke's deadpan expression light up at the sight of Yukiko Amagi but Luke frowns afterwards looking as if he felt guilty for feeling happy to see Yukiko which confuses Sora to now end but Luke's way too sleep deprived at the moment to pester him about it so she opts not to comment on Luke's odd behaviour. Luke takes a seat next to Yukiko slipping his arm naturally around her waist and she relaxes a little upon seeing him before she smiles warmly at Sora's appearance as the blue eyed girl waves at her friends.

An worried looking Yosuke seats down beside Chie who pats his pat once in support while Sora greets her friends, "Good to see you guys again."

Chie wearing her typical good old green jacket beams at her friend, "Welcome back! We missed you! The guest of honour's finally here! You're looking well."

"Welcome back," Yukiko adds before she starts to ask, "Um, should we..."

"If you're talking the Midnight Channel, Sora knows... I watched it with her last night in actual fact," Luke interrupts sensing what she was going to ask.

"Yeah... Sora's actually the one who called me up about it," Yosuke elaborates.

"Oh, I see. This has turned into a pretty thrown-together reunion, hasn't it?" Yukiko laments and then then brightens turning to Sora, "But I'm glad you came, Sora-chan."

As Sora settles into her seat between Luke and Yosuke the friends chat but at some pint Yosuke stands up and clears his throat, "Ahem..."

"I'm pretty sure I know what you're going to say... It's going be along the lines of it sucks we can't have fun because that Midnight Channel's back at same time Sora's back in town but go ahead and say it if you must," Luke yawns.

Everyone ignores him, Yosuke speaks, "Well, it sucks that we can't hang out more before jumping into another mystery but to celebrate our leader's return... I hereby reinstate the Investigation Team in response to the Midnight Channel going back on the air last night!"

_Who gave you the authority to do that again?_ Luke raises an eyebrow at Yosuke but then shakes his head not feeling motivated enough to ask and readjusts his sunglasses.

"Ah... The team is back!" Yukiko beams.

"Yay! Go investigation Team! We back in black!" Sora cheers with grin upon her face.

"Since when did we wear black... Oh right that one time we got those agent suits... Never mind," Luke mutters under his breath.

Chie bursts with excited hugging Yosuke briefly around the shoulders, "Just hearing that name again gets me all fired up! Yeah! Let's DO this!"

"Hm, it was nothing," Yosuke shrugs feeling nervous as his cheeks tinge a little pink.

"Slow clap... It's a miracle," Luke remarks with heavy tone of sarcasm to his voice as he slow claps his hands in a mocking way. Yosuke groans sensing Luke's really out to annoy people today and silently wishes that Luke went back to being the quiet non-caring guy again.

"Uh, I don't think the sarcastic applause is really that necessary, Luke," Yosuke comments with an exasperated appearance.

"I rather think it is," Luke counters.

"No it's not but... It's been two months since we all last saw each other and no, Luke, the time you teleported to my place and we ended up in the Sahara Desert does not count at all," Sora disagrees making Luke grumble and Yosuke smirks happy that Sora can pull Luke back into line so quickly. Yukiko and Chie chuckle at Sora's comment much to Luke's dismay but he just shrugs it off wordlessly.

"These guys haven't changed since you left," Luke tells Sora.

"Yeah but... That's a relief but because of that, it makes me even more worried about Teddie, Kanji-kun and especially Riku.. They aren't with us right now and it's concerning me thus we can't get too distracted. Let's start by sorting out the information that we know already," Sora determines.

"Agreed," Luke nods his eyes revealing themselves to be deadly serious.

"Yeah, me too... Let's get cracking. I mean, this is no laughing matter," Yosuke agrees prior to asking Chie, "No one's hard from Teddie, Kanji or Riku... Just those three, right?"

"Yeah... Oh, I got ahold of Naoto-kun..." Chie mentions.

Sora blinks in mild surprise, "I leave town and she's got them calling her Naoto-kun again... Geez, she works fast."

"You shouldn't be surprised she is a Boku type character mold at least for the current moment in time," Luke enlightens her causing Sora to sigh.

Chie grimaces before continuing what she was saying before, "As I was saying, I got ahold of Naoto-kun but I didn't tell her about this stuff. She told me she couldn't make it today because of her job, so didn't want to worry her. She seemed pretty bummed that she couldn't be here too..."

"Oh," Sora mutters.

_I was going to buy her a big present of her birthday on 27th April too... Oh, well, I going to be busy with work so why bother_, Luke decides before reflecting soundlessly, _Hm... I been spending a lot of time with Naoto lately since Sora left, the stupid detective has grew on me.. She's like a sister to me now, I feel like I knew her for a long time... Oh my god! I do have a problem! I'm prone to having surrogate sisters left, right and center... Bloody hell, sister complex totally does suit me! WHY! The world is cruel..._

"..." Sora gives Luke a blank look as when his lost in thought before suddenly opening his eyes wide... Sora lingers for brief second at Luke before shaking her head and concluding that, "That's disappointing about Naoto_-chan._ I certain has her reasons but we can still contact her which means she's not in danger. So it's a good thing. However there's still the problem of Teddie, Riku-kun and Kanji-kun being missing... We haven't heard back from them even after an entire day and that isn't normal nor can I believe it to be a simple coincidence. It's disturbing, the Midnight Channel reappears and they suddenly disappear."

"There must connection," Luke reasons with a brief nod in Sora's direction.

Yukiko speaks up, "Um... One thing's been bothering me. The picture on the TV was very clear last night."

"You're right... That's a good point," Sora realizes her eyes widening slightly and Luke nods in agreement of Sora's opinion.

"Yeah. Going by the pattern from last year, it wouldn't be that clear until after the, 'victim,' entered the TV," Yosuke mentions.

"Hey, isn't this the first time a big group of people was shown together? Plus, we're still here," Chie reminds the group that prior to narrowing her eyes, "Why us, anyway? And what's up with those insulting descriptions!"

"Yeah... That's going to be problematic," Sora grimaces as she remembers that Chie told her that the moment Chie tried to ask another student the other girl ran away in fear meaning she like most of the locals watched the Midnight Channel or had knowledge of it.

"More importantly... Last night, Ted bothered me a significantly as for some strange reason he was acting like the host of that show but I don't think it was the real Teddie for some odd reason as well," Luke brings up the subject.

"Yeah and we can't fight him," Yosuke laments.

"This smells fishy... Then again, I doubt he would play a prank like this for no reason," Chie concludes with thoughtful look upon her young face a she runs a hand through her short brown hair.

"Ah... Ahem, Miracle Quiz," Luke coughs.

"Shut up, will you?" Yosuke requests.

Sora decides, "It appears that, we'll have to go inside the TV and find out what's going on, plus we got Luke so he can either take us out the exit or open a portal exit for us if the need arises."

"Shadow hunting here we come," Luke mines loading a shotgun despite that the fact he uses a short sword in the TV world.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank god for Luke... If he wasn't here we would have been stuck on the other side without Teddie being here," Chie sighs in relief.

"Yep only me and my ex-Shadow turned really annoying housemate, Teddie had the particular talent of creating an 'exit TV.' Hmph... I'm actually necessary this time," Luke muses.

"Not really, Luke... You could have gone missing as well and we could still get out," Yosuke mentions and upon seeing Luke blink in confusion, Yosuke explains that, "Well, I got Ted to keep the exit TV out on that side."

_Don't be telling the Shadows the directions to the place or they'll be coming and having a, 'party,' with the human race - the party consisting of death and gore that is_, Luke silently warns with a neutral expression.

"Look at you all prepared," Chie comments about Yosuke.

"I mean, think about it... What if we were half-asleep and fell into a TV when Teddie or Luke wasn't over there? Isn't that a scary thought?" Yosuke points out.

"Like anyone would be that clumsy!" Chie scoffs at thought.

Luke adds, "That and it's not scary... I would just ring me up and get me to help you out if I were you and accidentally fell in."

"Um... Hate to remind of this but Luke-kun, you're the only one who can get a phone to work in the other world," Yukiko reminds.

"Oh, yeah... Geez, I must be sleep deprived," Luke reflects.

A flash worry dances across Yukiko's before she dismisses it and tells them all, "Anyway, it sounds like it's safe for us to go investigate, then."

"Luke, if you go off on your own again and get lost just... Just call us and we'll find you alright?" Sora gives the boy an command.

"Of course, I'm the human exit strategy after all... If things get really bad, I could always open a portal for us," Luke nods and announces prompting the others to laugh nervously shift uncomfortably in response. Luke gives the a weak minor death glare, "Seriously? All of you? I'm not _that_ bad..."

"Either way... There's no doubt that something's going on in there. Is everyone ready to head off then?" Sora inquires changing the topic without delay.

"We're all good to go," Yosuke mentions.

Luke argues gesturing to Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko, "No you're not... You're still in school uniform. I should have pointed this out earlier but you're not going in like that during Golden Week... It's too weird, go home and change. All three of you."

"Huh? But this is like our uniform for the place," Yosuke disagrees.

"You guys wore like three times and we nearly always changed clothes once we got into the TV world too... It's school uniform not our uniform. If we had uniforms they'll be way cooler than that," Luke counters making Yosuke hang his head, Chie and Yukiko promptly join Yosuke as well hanging their heads in shame.

"To be honest, I had vision this would happen... I brought you guys some spare clothes, tailored to fit of of course. Don't ask how I know your sizes, I had a vision like always... Now go put this these on," Sora orders as she hands out the three bags she was carrying to her uniform wearing friends.

Yosuke returns first wearing some jeans with a red belt, mostly red sneakers, his usual orange headphones, a shirt long sleeved top and a black vest with a puffy collar. Yukiko returns wearing long sleeved red dress with a black belt just under her chest area, a pair of simple mid thigh length black boots, also upon her head lays red headband, and matching coloured scarf around her neck. Chie returns wearing her characteristic green jacket, brown boots, a long white tank top over a black top, then a short light blue shirt and a pair of bike shorts underneath.

Sora Narukami explains pretty much bought them copies of the clothes from their own wardrobes except for Chie's jacket which Chie just wore along with the clothes Sora brought for her. Luke took the chance to a have a cat nap while the others were away changing but wakes up once Yosuke sighs and admits that, "To tell you the truth, I had a hunch that this TV world stuff was going to happen."

"And they say I'm negative," Luke remarks before Sora gathers the group up and they head into the TV world through the flat screen they have always used in the electronic department in Junes... By the way, Luke brought the TV and rents to keep it in Junes so it wouldn't get sold or moved, in case anyone was curious.

However when the group of Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke, Luke and Sora arrive in front of the flatscreen they notice a big problem which Luke reflects on, _there's a lot of people here right now... No way we can enter without someone seeing... Wait, why do I care? I'm going in anyhow, I open portals all the time. No ever notices..._ Luke pauses to mentally add a thought of, _Much. _

As Luke moves closer towards the TV Sora stops him saying, "Bro, I know you don't care about the people seeing you go into a TV but I do."

"Ugh... Fine," Luke swiftly relents with a grunt.

"Mm... It's a holiday, so the store's full of people," Yosuke comments.

"We already established that," Luke bluntly remarks.

Sora ignores Luke as usual and reflects fondly, "Looks like things are picking up in town... Minami-san and her son, Yuuta-kun look happy."

"Hm? Oh the Temperance Arcana people," Luke is momentarily confused before recalling the answer himself.

"Ya know, it's been a while since last time," Chie announces with apprehension.

Yukiko admits drawing her arm close to her chest, "I'm a little nervous."

"We'll be fine, Yuki-chan," Luke assures her as he subtly slips his hand in her hand making her worried expression fade somewhat.

"Hm," Sora hums as she pokes the TV screen with her finger causing it to ripple like water.

"W-Wait, why you get to touch the TV? You just told me off for trying to do that," Luke grumbles with a frown while Yukiko's eyes go wide.

"I'm not going in when there's still people in the aisle I just just checking to see if it still worked," Sora explains.

"Hey, get ready! The customers are going away!" Yosuke advises suddenly as some of the people in this crowded place walk away.

"I'm ready, how about you four?" Sora inquires of them. They all nod so Sora leaps into the TV saying, "Then let us go."

Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko follow her lead while Luke yawns before doing a backflip into the TV world for his own amusement and that of some random kid who was watching. The kid drops his ice cream and stares in shock.

"Um, Sora why did the white squares turn black and the black squares turn white all of sudden?" Luke inquires as he catches up to the group as they fall into the TV world.

"No clue," Sora shrugs as her hair somehow manages to stay perfectly in place.

"Isn't this different from usual?" Yukiko realizes.

Chie panics turning to Yosuke for help, "Oh no! What... What do we do?"

"What? What CAN we do! We can't stop now!" Yosuke points out.

"What the hell... Stars and sparkles?" Luke questions his manner exasperated with whole situation as a blue engulfs him and Sora.

"At least it's pretty," Sora weakly tells him trying to stay positive but it doesn't work well. Chie is surrounded by a green light, Yukiko by a golden light and Yosuke by a magenta light before the lights repeated change colour and send all of them into a spinning spiral.

Sora and Luke groan as they awaken in the Velvet Room and find themselves in their usual seats. Luke swears in English as he rubs his sore eyes and Sora rubs her sore neck muscles which fix themselves up in a matter of seconds.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Margaret greets them with a slight smile.

"Let me see is this a dream?" Luke asks himself before raising his hand up and willing it to summon a spark of black-blue coloured lightning after which Luke concludes, "That's odd and new... Didn't see that happening."

"Me neither... By the way, my truth powers tell me we aren't dreaming at the current moment in time," Sora informs him.

Luke teases her slightly earning himself a sore shin, "Aha, the magical girl thing works well for you... When you become a detective you can be a real life version of Magical Detective Loveline or Milky Holmes off that video game."

Sora lets out a breath before asking Margaret, "What's going on, Margaret? Didn't Luke's and I's contract end already?"

"That and where the hell is Igor? Stuff is usually going to go down when he's not around as much," Luke adds to Sora's questions before he goes pale and blushes red when he looks at Margaret as a thought occurs to him, _maybe this is a personal summoning from... From her, Margaret... I hope to god it's not... Wait, I'm a god that doesn't quite work... Who do I bloody pray to then? I hope to me? Ugh... That sounds terrible. Margaret you just better not kiss me again. I felt guilty last time, I don't like that feeling._

Sora gives Luke a look before assuring him, "She's not going to kiss you again... I doubt she'll bring you here just for that."

"That's a relief," Luke begins to breath again.

"I wouldn't bring you here without warning and I wouldn't bring Sora here as well if this was about my personal business... Nevertheless, this room is tied to both your fates. Nothing that occurs here is meaningless," Margaret reminds them but adds that, "Through you two reached an end to one journey, you both now find yourselves here again..."

"Wonderful more cryptic-ness," Luke comments with sarcasm before asking, "What does that all mean then? Does that mean more work again?"

_Probably knowing our luck_, Sora soundlessly reflects.

"This shows that you two will once again be faced with a question," Margaret reveals.

"Bloody hell. The world's just out to give me insomnia," Luke grumbles.

"A question? Oh dear... Then this means that something is indeed about to happen and I anticipant it's going to be big," Sora recognizes the hard fact.

"I have the worst luck in the history of mankind... Woe is me," Luke sighs.

"From here on, what befalls you two will upset your status quo... It is true you two have opened the door once already but all things change; nothing ever remains the same... What you gained before will change over time as well. You will have to face them once again. You in particular Luke... I'm sorry," Margaret expresses.

"_Sorry_? That's not too encouraging," Luke remarks with little expression.

"Uh, Margaret what do you mean by face them, again, exactly?" Sora inquires her face serious and serene.

Luke eyes flash and he winces slightly as an horrifying image fills his mind but thankfully Sora doesn't notice much to Luke's relief. Luke grimaces as he reflects on the image of his friends smiling faces disappearing in his mind only to be replaced by blood, pain and lost... Luke Ashida doesn't like the idea that his bad luck might rub off onto his friends like it did his parents, he has worst luck than Yosuke overall if you think about. Luke whispers in his mind to himself,_ Is my presence really a benefit for them? My friends do they... Do they need me? Is it selfish of me to linger here because I've made friends. Or would it be kinder to leave before my curse of a life destroys them too?_

Luke sighs deeply attracting Sora's attention making her eyes go wide with concern for him so she attempts to think up a way to help him but she struggles as she doesn't know what's wrong but she senses it's something to do with Luke's negative outlook on life. Sora eventually tells him, "Don't jump to any conclusions, bro... We always have each other no matter what the problem."

"Right," Luke murmurs but silently adding, _but for how long if our paths are faced with this kinda of thing regularly? Can we fight this together or will you better off... Ugh, I need to stop thinking like this. It's bloody depressing._

"Show me how you'll both proceed down the path that awaits beyond the door you two have opened," Margaret encourages them before the protagonists vision fades to black

"Oi we still have more questions," Luke complains his Australian accent noticeably strong but he fades to unconsciousness.

When Luke awakens he finds himself and Sora in a weird eerie room that is entirely light ice blue, light pink, white or silver in color. Sora is sitting in a white armchair while Luke laying down at a ice blue piano bench with a matching grand piano. Luke immediately sits up and examines the piano, "Awesome... Can't wait to play this."

"Luke... Focus, please," Sora requests.

"Meh, alright," Luke shrugs but his finger twitch towards the piano keys.

Sora smiles thoughtlessly at his behaviour but she then turns serious as she lets him know that, "We must get to the bottom of this... The others do not appearance to be with us."

"Yukiko's not here!" Luke exclaims with shock and concern clearly present on his face.

Sora searches the room, "Neither is anyone else but us two... Can't imagine why through... However first article of business is; where in this TV world are we? I don't recognized the place."

"I'll portal outside these rounded walls then," Luke decides as he stands up and opens his portal as he focuses on Yukiko. He's better at opening portals to either Yomi or people rather than locations due to his terrible sense of direction. Luke strolls into his portal only to met an invisible force that sends him flying backwards. Luke lands on his feet but is very understanding shocked, "Aa-aha... Looks like we found out we can't portal out of this place."

"Bloody hell," Sora mutters as she rushes over to Luke and asks, "You okay?"

"Fine but geez... It's odd not to be able to open portals outside this room... This place isn't normal in anyway," Luke replies as he straightens himself up.

"Someone doesn't want us interfering with their plans for some reason," Sora reasons.

"Then there's a culprit behind this too... It's not Teddie, too obvious and why does this always happen to us?" Luke wonders.

"I don't know, but this scenery is rather peaceful and beautiful but it's a bit overly white isn't it?" Sora comments.

"Agreed, horrible taste of decor our culprit possesses... Who could this guy or chick be? Well at least he can't be the lovecraftian crawling chaos being but then again... We've have met some strange sights," Luke muses.

"We have," Sora admits.

"So... We need a name for room, right? How about the Pale Room?" Luke suggests as he places his fingers upon the keys of the grand piano in the room and plays Aria of the Souls in a classical manner.

"Pale Room? That's really original," Sora sarcastically remarks with a deep sigh.

**"My lady and gentleman, I introduce you to Chie Satonaka VS Luke Ashida!" One the walls turns into a screen that gives off the picture of Chie Satonaka laying on the ground in front of the Yasogami High School that has cherry blossoms and for some strange reason police tape.**

"I'm right here though, she's not actually going to be fighting me," Luke points out.

"What's going on?" Sora questions as she rushes over the screen.

**The Chie on screen slowly rises to feet with short brown hair swaying slightly in the breeze, the green jacket wearing girl mutters she casts her eyes around, "Mmm? Is this... Our school? Hey, what do you guys..."**

"No, it's Yasogami High TV world edition and we're not there," Luke comments despite knowing Chie cannot hear him speak.

**On the screen that Sora and Luke are watching, Chie turns around but is shocked find that there's no one there, "Where they go?"**

"To the Pale Room or whatever this place is," Luke shrugs as he watches.

**Meanwhile Chie anxiously calls out, "H-Hey! Is anyone there? Yosuke? Yosuke ! Yukiko! Yukiko? Oh dear... Sora-chan! Sora-chan... Luke-kun! Somebody!" **

**"..." No one answers her.**

**"Where is this place?" Chie wonders aloud to herself.**

"She does make a good point through... Where is this place and are the others, exactly? This is strange," Sora worries.

"We'll find them don't fret," Luke reassures her putting a hand on her shoulder for support.

**However suddenly Chie recalls that, "Was was it? The P-1 Grand Prix..."**

**Then from out of nowhere smokes gushes out over the area. "Whoa hey!" Chie exclaims but then coughs prior to saying, "What is this?"**

**The high pitched and annoying screeching sound of an old microphone rings out causing Chie to wince at the same time Sora and Luke do as they hear the noise as well.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time to get our program started!" Riku's voice shouts out un-expectantly before a the sound of a cheering crowd follows.**

"Riku-kun? No... Somethings not right with this," Sora tries to decipher what in this TV world is going on but her resources about how to find out are limited at the moment.

"Clearly," Luke agrees.

**"Is that... Riku-kun!" Chie jumps out of skin as the smokes clears and reveals as a TV screen drops down to eye level with Chie.**

**"There's no need for manners or courtesy or anything today, so let it all hang out! Tell us how you really feel!" Riku announces as his image of his face appears on the TV screen next to Chie. Riku's wearing red headphones with a microphones attachment upon it and his maroon hair styled to perfection.**

**"..." Chie goes blank in utter and complete bewilderment.**

**"I, Riku the idol, will be your commentator! But first the General would like to say a few words!" Riku declares with enthusiasm. **

"Aw, I wanted to be the commentator... Woe is me," Luke laments as he takes a seat on the piano bench again and his head hits the piano keys.

Sora face palms and mutters under her breath, "That's not the right thing to focusing on right now."

**"C-Commentator? General!" Chie questions with shock.**

**The Screen TV goes black briefly before returning with an image of Teddie in his bear suit wearing a general's cap and a cigar in his grinning mouth. This General Teddie muses, "It seems the time has come... Heh-eh, eh-heh... Ha-aha, ha... I'm proud to announce the opening the our bear-y own P-1 Grand Prix!"**

The unseen crowd cheers whilst Luke comments, "That's not the real Ted, is it? I mean Teddie's stupid and reckless but not this to this degree..."

"You're right, no way that's the real Teddie... Ah!" Sora winces and clutches her head as her eyes become hazy momentarily before she announces that, "Yep... That's not Teddie... Just had a vision... Teddie's locked up somewhere... Not sure where though."

"Great... We're going to have to save him, bloody hell," Luke complains.

**"Wait... The general is Teddie!" Chie assumes.**

**"No. The general is pretending to be an alternative version of Ted," Luke argues despite the fact Chie can't hear him. Sora sighs and rubs her temples in exasperation.**

**After clenching her fists in fury Chie demands of the Teddie-like general, "H-Hey, you! What're you doing? What's all this about?"**

**General Teddie replies, "Welcome, Chie-chan! You must now strive to become the champion among all fighters!"**

**"Champion among all fighters... You don't mean we're gonna fight each other, like it said on the Midnight Channel, do you?" Chie questions the bear.**

**"Te-eh-e-e, you're quick to understand. I bet you're already aching t get started, Ha? Chie-chan, hmm... Right?" General Teddie giggles.**

**"Hey, enough with this sick joke! Everyone's worried about you, you know!" Chie scolds.**

**"Hm? I wouldn't know about that. Bring out the first challengers!" The general commands.**

**Then as if on cue the TV screen moves away and smokes fills the area but after a few moments two very familiar silhouettes are seen.**

"Huh? Did we get cloned when we weren't looking?" Luke questions as he stares at the two figures after the smokes clear.

"Ah, no... What are these things? They look just like us expect their like a Phantom almost it's so strange," Sora ponders.

**A slightly translucent Sora and Luke stand side by side in front of Chie Satonaka who rushes towards the fake phantom like Luke and Sora, "Sora-chan! Luke-kun!"**

"That's not real me... Can't she tell that's not the real us? I'm see through, dead give away," Luke raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I don't think she can't, bro... I mean these creatures are masquerading as us are not your normal enemy at all... We are awaken gods now and that affords us the ability to see the spiritual realm/plane and to see through facades plus the like as well better than most humans do," Sora reasons.

"I suppose... This is so weird," Luke shudders slightly.

**"Thank goodness you two are okay! I guess I got separated from everyone else! Sora-chan, I'm so happy to see that you're okay. And Luke-kun can you open a portal and take us to where the others are, now?" Chie requests on him.**

**"..." Fake Luke gives Chie a stern look.**

"Again not real me... Phantom/Fake me, I bet he can't summon portals anyhow... Fail, much? Also, Chie! That's your first response to seeing me again? You can't just order me around like that straight away... Seriously, what am I your slave?" Luke complains.

"Bro, she's just worried about the others," Sora informs him making his irritation fade.

**"Luke-kun just obey the order will you? Anyway, Sora-chan listen. I found Teddie but he's not making any sense at all! He's telling us to fight against each other!" Chie tells the fake two protagonists.**

**"You're not the leader, Chie-chan, Sora is," Fake Luke states his a deathly icy tone that causes even Chie to shiver. A wary Chie takes a step back confusing about this 'Luke's,' weird manner as he steps closer to her.**

**"Not making any sense?" Phantom Sora chuckles with an odd look in her translucent blue eyes before she draws out her katana. Sora smirk turning to Luke, "Draw your weapon, my dearest soul brother."**

**"..." The phantom like false Luke Ashida nods and then he draws out his wakizashi from his scabbard at his hip. The false Sora and Luke move closer to Chie causing her to back up instinctively as she senses something's not quite right. **

**Chie questions them, "Sora-chan... Luke-kun... Huh? What, what's wrong?"**

**"Didn't you get the memo? The stage is set and your final role in this life is about to begin, my soon to be unlucky friend," Luke responds.**

_That was nothing like me!_ Luke complains without a sound in his head as he watches.

**"What the hell!" Chie responds as False Luke darts behinds her in a blink of an eye and holds his short sword near her throat briefly before she gasps. This false Luke then takes his sword away from her throat and swiftly returns to Sora's side.**

**"Only one of us will fight... That will be you, Luke-kun but we must allow a decent fight don't we?" Sora tells him with a calculating emotionless tone that stuns Chie. This false Sora notes this saying, "Chie-chan, my, my what's with that face, hm? Oh dear don't tell me. This is just unsettling... You're ill-prepared for this, Aren't you? Didn't you know, the P-1 Grand Prix's already started."**

**This false Sora giggles as she sees the dumbfounded expression on Chie's face as she raises her sword from down her side upwards and points it in Chie's direction.**

**"Hey... W-What's gotten into you two?" Chie questions her whole body trembling.**

**"Luke, you may strike whenever you please now," False Sora orders as she lowers her katana and turns around walking away from the area with regal strides.**

**"Yes, but of course my dearest soul sister," Fake Luke bows his head slightly before giving Chie an extremely weak death stare.**

**"Luke! Huh? Seriously... I can't fight you," Chie stammers.**

**"Why not? It'll be fun to kill you... Slice and dice them, like what they always said at the orphanage from hell. Come on, a few scars are nice, aren't they... Chie?" Luke questions as he practices a few moves with his wakizashi making the blood in Chie's veins freeze.**

**"Why?" Chie echoes before demanding, "Who the hell are you!"**

**"You're naturally violent, right? This will be fun... The taste of blood attracts you. It's why you want to become a police officer: so you can be violent on the job. The serving and protecting cliche... Ha-aha-ha-aha! That's just a joke, really? You don't care about protecting anyone," False Luke smirks as he taunts Chie.**

**"What are you saying... You laughed way too much just then to be the real Luke who are you?" Chie realizes.**

"You figured it out... Great," Luke mutters sounding bored as he watches the scene unfold.

**"You look just like Luke though," Chie doubts her realization.**

**The real Luke swears in English and Sora sighs while fake Luke sneers at Chie, "Ha-aha... You just want act strong, no? So you don't have to face yourself. Because as we all know very well... The real you is weak. Just like me..."**

"Huh?" Luke freezes as he hears the words of this false Luke echo in his head.

**"Chie... You're just like me... You can't protect anyone. You're so pitiful., it's a struggle to protect yourself," False Luke verbally attacks Chie and in some degree the real Luke.**

"Officially hate this guy," Luke announces.

"Me too... Hate fake you and hate fake me," Sora adds raising her hand slightly.

**Chie remains silent for a long time her head in deep thought, "..."**

**"Tick, tock... I'm getting bored, you gonna response Chie? Or should I join Luke in revealing how weak you really are?" False Sora returns with a graceful entry cherry blossom falling towards her only to be rapidly decomposed as the petals draw closer to her elegant form.**

**With determination Chie glances up, "But... I'm different now... What's going on here? Why are you two acting like this?"**

**False Sora asks with a brief chuckle, "But it's true... All of it!"**

**Doubt enters her mind as Chie ponders aloud, "Sora-chan... Luke-kun... Did the two of you always think that about me? Even though, you were with me when I faced my Shadow?"**

**"Aw... You sad? We changed, you know? Since Sora went to the city," Phantom Luke lies.**

**"I frankly cannot bring myself to really care about you anymore, Chie-chan," Fake Sora plainly announces making Chie feel as if someone was stabbing her in the heart.**

**"Yep... And as for me? Well... That year we spent together doesn't matter anymore to me, we saved the world... Like if, we protected our own interests," Phantom Luke scoffs.**

**"Mmm, looks like things are heating up! Well then, let's get this show stared!" Riku shouts out in his role as commentator.**

**"You heard him, soul brother," False Sora smiles sadistically as she encourages her False Luke, her soul brother.**

**This Phantom like Luke strides towards Chie after a brief nod as he tells Chie, "Face me or die. Chie Satonaka, make a executive decision, will you?"**

**"Luke-kun?" Chie whispers as she backs away from the Phantom Luke.**

**"Per-so-na!" Fake Luke shouts as he summons his Persona, Yan.**

**"This is real and he's serious," Chie concludes her entire form trembling like a leaf.**

"Not real! That's not me. I leveled up my initial Persona to Enma Dai-O... I can't summon Yan anymore... Chie, you know this so stop being so blind to the truth," Luke tries to tell Chie wishing that she could heard him.

"This isn't fair... We can't do anything to help her," Sora laments as she clenches her fist.

**"Come, Haraedo-no-Okami!" Chie calls her Persona forth.**

**"Ha-aha! This is going to be fun," False Luke smirks.**

**"If the two of you have forgotten, then I'll make you both remember... Here goes!" Chie declares tensing her body into a battle ready pose.**

**"Round 1! First Match!" The nameless announcer voices aloud.**

**"Strike!" Fake Luke shouts and his Persona Yan rushes forward a stabs Chie.**

**"Ah!" Chie cries out in pain.**

**"The legendary ladies' man of Inaba, Luke-senpai!" Riku's voices comments.**

**Phantom Luke strikes to slash Chie with his sword but Chie dives and rolls out of the way before bring down a few hits upon him while fake Sora watches for not to far away with other strange creatures that have gathered.**

"Ugh... Huh? Why did I feel that?" Luke questions as he winces in pain. Luke questions his eyes going wide, "Wait... What the hell is going on?

"Whoever is before this thing must have creation an empathic link between us and the fake Phantom versions of us... We feel what they feel despite not actually being hit," Sora then promptly determines.

**The Persona Yan of the fake Luke slashes Chie knocking her to the ground and it also cuts her health bar that appears above her head on screen that the protagonists are watching. Riku laughs and comments, " tremendous blow already! This will be good!" **

**"Ugh!" Chie jumps to her feet prior to dealing Phantom Luke a variety of kicks cutting a chuck of his health down as determination burns in her eyes.**

**"An awakening!" Riku remarks as False Luke's form is throw into the air.**

**The red eyed false being twists his body and lands nimbly on his feet before being knocked backwards by Chie's Persona.**

**"I'll show you what I got then some," False Luke determines his eyes narrowing while the real Luke listens to Reach out to the Truth on his headphones.**

**"Both sides have awakened! This could go either way!" Riku reveals.**

**"It'll go my way, I should think!" Chie decides as she gets her Persona to sends a torrent of water fake Luke's direction before giving him a galactic kick sending the fake flying. Chie then turns to fake Sora and sends the girl flying out of sight into the air.**

**The real Luke swears loudly as he holds himself before he shrugs it off complaining, "Fake me's insulting... How weak was that? Like come on... That lasted two seconds that fight."**

**"I beat Luke-kun..." Chie whispers to herself as tears well up in her eyes. Then out of nowhere weird inhuman yet human shaped people who reassemble Yasogami High students appear suddenly... Chie didn't notice their arrival as her fight with False Luke who was kicked to never never land and was joined by the Fake Sora promptly after.**

"I notice these creatures during the fight... What are these things? They look like akin to someone's silhouettes," Sora questions as she watches the screen intently.

"Shadows, maybe?" Luke guesses while rubs his temple as a headache begins to form but he's glad only the pain of the false self in transferred not the injuries and wounds.

"Hmm... Perhaps but they're not attacking Chie, though," Sora notes before taking in a sharp breath sounding as if she's pain.

"Oh look fake us landed," Luke comments wincing slightly as the Fake Protagonists land on the ground. **Chie looks at them with shame clearly evident in her expression.**

**"That was an amazing fight! Good job in defeating Sensei, Chie-chan! That's our number one thug!" General Teddie beams as the portables TV screen lowers itself down to her.**

**"What is this..." Chie whispers in a small voice but she grows angry with the bear, "Is this really what you want! Why did you make me fight him?"**

**"Oh but I'm sure you know why, Chie-chan," General Teddie answers.**

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't know," Luke comments with a blank expression.

**General Teddie can't hear Luke so her continues telling Chie, "Be looking forward to you next opponent!"**

**The monitor goes black and the inhuman student looking creatures slowly leave the area as they seemingly have lost interest. Chie is standing there shell-shocked with the fake protagonists groan, N-ugh... Ow..."**

**"Uh," Chie responds looking incredibly guilty as the fake protagonists rise to their feet.**

**"That hurt," False Luke winces putting on a more accurate portrayal of Luke's style of mannerisms. Fake Sora nods in agreement.**

**"Um, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't hold back at all... It must've hurt but c'mon... Weren't you two being a little too hard on me?" Chie points out.**

**"Yeah, same to you. Although, I kind of get why you'd say that," False Sora muses as she massages her sore shoulder.**

**Chie looks confused as hell, "Huh?"**

**"I'm holding a grudge Chie," False Luke declares further confusing the brown haired girl.**

**False Sora advises them, "Guys, stop it... Let's sort this out. There's too much going on that we don't understand."**

**"Oh, right. Right!" Chie nods.**

"What the hell! Now fake us seems normal and less psycho-killer like? What's going on with this?" Luke questions blinking in bewilderment.

"Ugh... This is so confusing," Sora groans as she tries to make sense of everything.

"You can say that again," Luke nods.

**Meanwhile on the screen that protagonists are watching Chie reviews what information she knows, "Um, first... The TVe world reflects people's hearts, right? This time, it's turned into Yasogami High."**

**"If the rules from last year can still apply, then the person who entered here might be related to Yasogami High," Fake Sora theorizes.**

**"Hm, no... It couldn't be, could it? Ugh," Fake Luke mutters seeming a little worried.**

**The girls ignore him and Chie asks Sora, "Then... Huh. Where does that get us?"**

**"I'm not entirely sure to be perfectly honest," False Sora admits.**

**"Luke, what do you think?" Chie inquires of him.**

**"No clue either but I do recognize that we're being forced to participate in this, 'Grand Prix,' and fight one another," False Luke replies.**

**Chie mutters aloud, "That host really was Teddie..."**

**"I don't think it was hi..." Luke false counterpart starts.**

**Chie cuts him off not paying him any notice causing the fake Luke to huff and cross him arms as she goes on, "And Riku-kun's announcing seemed like she was trying to rile us up too..."**

**"Ah, no... There's no way it can be them," Sora the one with a transparent form only noticeable to a supernatural being's eyes disagrees.**

**"That's what I tried to say," Luke with his ghostly appearance grumbles under his breath as Chie nods brightening at Sora's words.**

**"Have you seen Yosuke and others?" Fake Sora wonders.**

**"Yeah, where Yukiko?" False Luke hastily adds.**

**The brown haired meat loving girl shakes her head, "No, not yet. We all entered the TV together, too..." **

**"I see," False Sora mutters her eyes darting downwards.**

**"Bother," False Luke comments.**

**"Let's meet up with others first. We'll deal with this new mystery after that," Sora decides.**

**Luke nods silently while Chie beams, "Right!**

**The trio start walking towards the school together but the fakes suddenly disappear after hitting an invisible... Chie's really concerned about this.**

The real Luke and Sora realized that this world is a fighting game type place... Several hours later, they find themselves really annoyed... Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, Teddie who got locked up in the announcers room before doing a Mc Gyver escape, Kanji who fell asleep and fell into the TV and for long while thought the whole thing was a dream... The two protagonists had to well watch them go through an epic journey where they find out about this weird robot girl Labrys... It all very thrilling unless you have to watch it fifty million times!

To explain this better... Luke and Sora watch Chie go through her adventure twice, the first time she gives up and goes to the convenience store to get steak. Understandably that was frustrating to watch but the second time around was better as Chie met this guy named Akihiko who she ends up calling her Master and she writes him a letter.

Or rather she attempts to but she gets transported to the Pale Room as Luke has dubbed it.

In the Pale Room she finds out that she was stuck in a false world created by the entity that called all this drama with the Midnight Channel. The trio promptly are cut off from talking to much as Yosuke's lovely adventure begins. This is rather amusing as Yosuke impresses Labrys so much that she asks him on a date, he explains he has a girlfriend but this has the opposite effect. Chie who is watching this is crackling her knuckles ready to knock out the robot girl. At the end of Yosuke's journey he is having a party with Sora, Luke and everybody else when he suddenly blacks out... He awakens in the Pale Room where he gets slapped by Chie who then demands an apology... Yosuke apologizes despite having no idea why he has too.

Yosuke learns that he was in a fake world and that this Pale Room is more real than the one he just lived through. It's a shock but he understands that Luke's bored out of his brain as Luke is composing theme songs for them to play on the piano when their battles are up. Yosuke realizes where the music he heard in his fake world come from. Yukiko's next up where she faces a challenge to protect her boxed lunch she has made. In her first attempt at the challenge she fights Luke and wins and then forces feed him her boxed lunch deluding thinking it had healing qualities for no apparent reason. Luke was not well, both his fake him and his real him felt the affects. Yosuke, Chie and Sora laughed at him finding it to more amusing than the repetitive storyline until the end of Yukiko's first venture where she makes the group a celebratory feast she succeeds somehow in convincing them to eat it. Sora, Yosuke and Chie then pitied Luke and are violently ill...

Thankfully the Pale Room has a bathroom. After Yukiko's second attempt she ends up in the Pale Room, Luke greets her of course, "Welcome to the Pale Room... You are our honourable guest."

"Knock it off Luke!" Chie scolds already sick of hearing Luke reference Igor.

"Where am I? I was with Chie then..." Yukiko murmurs as she sits up from a laying down position on an overstuffed pale blue couch.

"This place exists between fiction and reality it is..." Luke starts to go on.

"Shut up, Luke... It was annoying enough where I heard it the first time. I don't want to hear it again," Yosuke orders as he rubs his temples.

"Spoil sports," Luke complains about Yosuke as he helps Yukiko to her feet.

"What's going on? I thought we solved the case," Yukiko wonders.

"You did solve the case but you did that alone... Everyone you've met save Luke, Chie, Yosuke and I just now since you've entered the TV world and woken... Well, they were all fakes... Illusions, you couldn't tell because you're purely human unlike Luke and I. We can see past the illusion which is why we were placed in here without facing a fake reality first. Chie and Yosuke went on similar adventures to you," Sora explains to Yukiko.

Yukiko questions, "I'm confused... I remember giving you guys boxed lunches and you guys getting sick but I remember at the same date and time going shopping with Chie... How is that possible?"

"You experience two realities... The first you failed to achieve your goal, don't ask what it was I'm not certain so anyhow, you had to repeat you're adventure again but your memories of previous journey was wiped clean until you waken in the Pale Room," Luke informs a puzzled Yukiko Amagi who nods mutely in response.

The four friends are happy to be reunited and think the journey might be over but are wrong when Teddie's image appears. He's stuck in a janitor's closet but he escapes in such a way that even Luke is impressed. Teddie then hits on Labrys the robot girl and deputizes himself her knight. Not so impressed but Luke and Chie sees it as a good thing as if Teddie hooks up with Labrys then she will not hit on Yosuke and Teddie will focus more on Labrys rather than making up elaborate schemes like the Miracle Quiz show to try and kiss Sora. Oddly enough Teddie's final enemy is not the Malevolent Entity or freaky voices who likes making people go mad from boredom but in fact is Kanji. Kanji Tatsumi thinks the whole thing is a dream and challenges someone to a duel so he can win the tournament, Teddie accepts this challenge causing his dream to true... The girls cheer him on. Teddie is still smiling and bowing when he suddenly finds himself in the Pale Room.

The gang explains to the bear what has happened and he is very shocked to hear about it all. Teddie does find it reassuring that the reality he was just in wasn't real as no one but him was using their evolved Personas and he actually thought the world was fake at several times. Thus he's happy he's not insane but Luke disagrees saying that the bear is insane much to Teddie's dismay. Before they can all get arguing with each other the screen flickers to display a confused Kanji on the screen. Everyone but Teddie groans and exclaims, "Why! Why must we suffer through that again!"

"Huh? This doesn't look too bad, it looks like fun to watch Kanji-kun fight in his delusional realm," Teddie comments they all glare at the bear causing him to gulp.

**"What the hell!" Kanji voices is heard as he awakens in the fake TV world on the screen which the Investigation Team are watching. **

"Here we go again," Sora sighs her shoulders slumping.

Kanji Tatsumi believing in his reality everything to be a dream not too far off but when he mercilessly defeats his illusionary opponents without hesitation causing their real counterparts to suffer they decide to be annoyed rather than impressed that Kanji's kind of guess pretty much what's going on. The first time around in his reality Kanji belives throughout the entire tournament that it is a dream. He flirts with Naoto, Luke records the event on his phone and sends a copy of it to Sora so they can tease him later. Later on when he he finishes the battles in the announcement room he finds out it wasn't a dream in his reality and Naoto blushes in Kanji's presence while Sora teases them about their relationship pestering them for details. Kanji's second time around however... Ends with Kanji proudly selling his knit dolls in front of his family's store. Kanji is standing there with his arms crossed when he blinks but when he opens his eyes he finds himself in a icy blue and white room. Luke waves and greets him, "Welcome to the Pale Room, Kanji-kun."

"I got footage of you flirting with Naoto! I'm planning to put it online!" Sora announces brightly much to Kanji's horror who suddenly recalls what happened.

After getting the over bored Luke and Sora to stop annoying Kanji and calming Kanji down Yosuke explains to him what exactly is going on to the best of his ability. Kanji nods in understanding afterwards before asking, "What's up with them? Sora-senpai and Luke-senpai seem rather... Uh, I don't know but they are easily entertained by the slightest new thing."

"They've been here while... So have I! I haven't eaten steak in hours!" Chie complains.

"Don't eat me!" Yukiko, Yosuke, Teddie and Kanji exclaims jumping away from Chie who narrows her eyes at them.

Chie huffs putting her hands on her hips, "I never ever said the things the fake me said! I'm not going to eat you! For god's sake!"

"You called?" Luke remarks with a smirk.

"Not you, you moron!" Chie kicks him in the stomach.

"I'm technically a god though," Luke points out as he opens portal and goes through it only to come out a few metres away much to his annoyance, "Again! Come on! Let me out!"

Luke goes to his knees in defeat and Kanji then realizes, " You guys been here awhile haven't you?"

"Obviously," Sora answers with a frown.

"This Pale Room is bear-y fun! Sensei Luke's been playing piano lots! He's really good! He did this song called Ride of Valkyries! Just like one of his Personas!" Teddie beams.

"Shut up, Ted... I'm not that good," Luke looks embarrassed making Yukiko giggle and that prompts Luke into blushing at sound of her laughter.

"Stop laughing at him... I'm over it," Yosuke complains.

A short while later, Naoto Shirogane appears on the screen much to the irritation of the vast majority of the group. They watch her awaken and run into the version of the protagonists from whom she learns about the return of the Midnight Channel. Over the course of the adventure it becomes clear that Naoto had entered the TV world to investigate Mitsuru Kirijo and the other Shadow Operatives but while still being wary of Mitsuru she grows to understand the red head better. Sora was originally shocked when she first saw Mitsuru Kirijo being involved but she got over it ages over. Naoto then helps Labrys accept her Shadow with some help from Teddie and thus Labrys once again gains a Persona, it's so bloody repetitive. Isn't it? Once Naoto reveals the mastermind behind everything, the others yawn in boredom... They've seen this all before, mostly. In Naoto's ending she enters the official reformation party of the Investigation Team and Naoto reports back to a man in the Japanese Self Defence Force the man who must have gave her the task of investigating Mitsuru. Sora seems to recognize the man and she freezes. Naoto reports that the Shadow Operatives group and Mitsuru are not a public safety threat and the woman seeks only to make amends her for family's sins but Naoto recognizes that Kirijo Group still posses many secrets.

Naoto mutters something amount it's only the start but mid sentence she stops as she finds herself in the Pale Room. That threw her a little but what really freaked her out was that Luke and Sora were singing _Soul Sister_ by Train in Japanese. That and they were dancing as Sora plays a guitar she plucked out of nowhere. Yosuke is dancing with Sora and Luke as well. Chie sighs and mutters, "I need to learn how to dance... I'm getting so jealous of Sora."

"You don't have anything to be jealous of Chie, Sora-chan loves Riku-kun," Yukiko points out to her best friend.

"I know but I can't help but feel that if Riku wasn't a guy and if he was a girl then Sora would have fallen for Yosuke," Chie admits.

"That's really odd thought, I wouldn't of be able to hit on Sensei Sora then," Teddie shivers at idea.

"You're really lucky, Luke's too absorbed in the music right now to hear you properly, Teddie otherwise you'd be dead," Kanji comments.

"Hey, Naoto-chan... Join us, you've got natural musical talent. You played the guitar that one time and you have piano training," Luke drags a shocked Naoto into dancing with him.

"Luke-senpai!" Naoto yelps as she tries to resist but Luke talks her into dancing with him as he, Sora and Yosuke start singing again. They are all pretty good at both singing and dancing and Naoto finds herself enjoying the experience.

"Aren't you jealous of Naoto dancing with Luke-kun?" Chie asks Yukiko.

Yukiko shakes her head, "No, not at all... It's like watching a brother dance with his little sister, it's quite cute actually."

"Hm... I guess I can see it too, now you mention it," Chie mutters half to her as she watches the four friends dance.

"Teddie's going to dance too!" Teddie declares before he starts dancing with the others.

"Thank goodness... He can stop bothering us, finally!" Kanji shouts before glancing at Naoto and Luke dancing and singing together. They did look like they were having fun and they looked like siblings almost too, Kanji realizes.

After the group settle down they explain the situation to Naoto who is very surprised to hear that she was just in a false reality and she didn't notice at all. Naoto and Kanji sit next to each other, Yosuke and Chie sit next to each, Yukiko and Luke are by each other's sides while Teddie and Sora are stuck with each other much to Teddie's joy and happiness. Mitsuru Kirijo's version of the TV world tournament is shown to the group. The former Gekkoukan High school President is the leader of a group called the Shadow Operatives and she faces down her opponents with legendary style. After she mets a Shadow version of herself she discovers that Shadow is an impostor with some help from her friend Fuuka Yamagishi. Sora is shocked at this turn of events. After defeating the impostor she requests that the Investigation Team back off the case but she eventually gives Naoto Shirogane her approval to continue the case as she recognize she anyway. After accepting Labrys as one of her team the screen goes blank. Mitsuru Kirijo doesn't show up until a few movements afterwards. Mitsuru is shocked to see them and greet Sora warmly. Sora greets her back feeling happy to see her family friend. Sora asks her, "Um... Mitsuru-san... You know how you say you know my parents through your work... Um, are my parents involved with the Shadow Operatives?"

Mitsuru is silent before confirming Sora's suspicious, "In recent years yes... Their work in other areas like the government was quite renown. They are members who seek out intelligence from other organizations and groups who are less likely to share that delicate information. They do not deal with Shadows nor Personas directly but have some form of knowledge on the subject. Your father being a public safety officer however... He seems to doubt the group's actions. It wouldn't surprise me if he was the one who suggested to your friend Shirogane here, to investigate the group. Your mother however was not mention any doubts but she... She's not the most expressive of people unless she's pretending to be someone else..."

"Aha, I see... I'm going to have a talk with them when I get home," Sora nods.

"Sorry, sis, that's a hell of way to find out your parents job," Luke sympathizes with her.

"It's okay... At least I know what they do now, vaguely," Sora grimaces.

"I sorry about not informing you about this earlier. I thought you would known," Mitsuru apologizes bowing her head.

"You don't have to apologize," Sora tells her.

"Hm? Those eyes... Do I know you? You seem very familiar... Have we met before the this TV world fiasco?" Mitsuru asks Luke who shrugs in response.

"I don't believe we've met," Luke answers her question.

The group then let Mitsuru know what is going on. However Mitsuru's very shocked to learn that Luke and Sora are awakened reincarnations of gods and she expresses her disbelief, "You have to be kidding me... That cannot possibly be true."

"It is... I'm Izanami reincarnated and he's Enma Dai-O," Sora argues gesturing to herself and Luke. Mitsuru however shakes her head.

"Watch this," Luke opens a portal and steps through it and exits out another portal that appears on the other side of the room.

"Why don't you open one of those outside this, um, Pale room then?" Mitsuru inquires.

"Can't... Been there, tried that and all that jazz," Luke replies as he jumps on and lays upon one of the many white coloured couches.

"Right..." Mitsuru, The Imperious Queen of Executions, nods uncertainly.

"I can see the future and change reality sometimes... Although it's really unreliable," Sora admits to Mitsuru making the red head stare at her with shock but before she can respond Akihiko's image is displayed upon the screen.

Luke's reaction to Akihiko's storyline is that the boxer should get a shirt on and Yosuke shares this opinion after seeing Chie's admiration and respect for the boxer. During the course of his journey, Akihiko receives two nicknames, The Two-Fisted Protein Junkie and Half-Naked Cape Guy... False Luke started the second one. Anyway, Akihiko faces Chie and remind of his reasons for fighting. His ending however performs a time skip to a point where Akihiko expresses the want to leave the Shadow Operatives to return to college so he become a police officer. Luke remarks on the fact every second Persona user always wants to do that and that with that happening the police force might become half-decent.

This earns a lot of glares but then a puzzled Akihiko appears in the Pale Room. Mitsuru has been convinced of Luke's and Sora's deity status while she was watching Akihiko's journey so she informs Akihiko Sanada of what exactly is going on with the false reality business. The boxer is surprised but he goes with the flow.

Luke decides it's time for some fun so he starts playing the piano, Mitsuru compliments him on his skills, "You're a remarkable talented musician... I've never seen anyone play like that since... Never mind."

"Hm? Meh," Luke shrugs not caring before ordering the detective, "Hey, Naoto come here, I want someone else to play the piano for me. I've suddenly got an idea."

"Oh dear, I'm not going to like this am I?" Naoto worries but she comes and takes over playing the piano for Luke and demonstrating her skills at the instrument are instinctive and as good as Luke's much to most of the group's surprise.

"Okay, Fireflies.. Owl City... Translated to Japanese," Luke decides.

"What are you planning?" Naoto inquires of him.

"Join in if you want," Luke encourages the group with shrug.

Naoto sighs while Sora comments, "Geez, Luke must be bored if he's randomly bursting to break into song this often... Not that I can blame him... I feel like I'm going insane. This is so boring being stuck in here!"

"_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_," Luke sings after he prompts Naoto to lay her fingers upon the ivory coloured keys and plays the song with everyone in room becoming silence and astounded with their performance even the Investigation Team members who are unused to Luke playing non-classical songs, practically with Naoto playing the piano.

"..." There is an awkward silence.

"Was I that bad... Oh dear," Luke goes white as sheet and hangs his head.

"Quite the opposite, Luke-kun. You're great," Yukiko reassures.

"Yeah, you're the best, bro!" Sora beams.

"Cool... But now I'm bored again," Luke complains his head hitting the piano keys.

"Drama king," Naoto shakes her head at him before playfully pushing Luke off the bench.

"Uh, hey... What was that for?" Luke grumbles.

No one pays him any attention while Mitsuru comments, "Shirogane-san, that was a breath-taking performance. Your skills were very well taught to you. I noticed that, Ashida-san's style and techinques are very much present in your work. Was he the one who taught you to play the piano?"

"Huh?" Naoto blinks in confusion prior regaining herself, "No... I was taught when I was very young... I had a really teacher when I was younger but he hardly ever came so I had tutor as well. I can't really remember him that well but maybe Luke-senpai had the same teacher as I did."

"That would explain the similarities in styles," Mitsuru reasons.

Luke gives Naoto a strange look as he recalls that, _I never had a teacher... I pick up on how play music the first time I touched a piano... Then how does Naoto play with the same habits I do? Have I met her before I came to Inaba?_

{YES! REMEMBER ALREADY! YOU CANNOT DENY THE TRUTH}, Luke's Persona Enma Dai-O screams in Luke's head.

"Ugh," Luke winces in pure agony.

"Bro? You okay?" Sora asked with an uneasy frown and her orb of truth powers shining brightly. Luke could sense it somehow through he could not think of how so he puts it down to one of many of his new powers.

"I... I... I'm n..." Luke starts to say half against his better judgement, he wanted to he was just dandy but Sora's truth compulsion was not letting him lie.

Thankfully however much to Luke Ashida's immense relief, Aigis the anti-Shadow weapon/robot girl appears on the screen and as she ventures around the tournament she meets Elizabeth who Sora and Luke decide must be Margaret's sister because of the resemblance and. Aigis, who's nicknamed, The Heartless Armed Angel, finds Labrys where she helps the fellow girl android to accept her Shadow. Then Aigis' end involves her and Labrys sharing their memories with each other and they promise they'll search for their, 'mother,' the girl the androids were based on.

Aigis joins the group in the Pale Room where Luke greets her, "Yo, Aigis... Welcome to the..."

"Knock it off, Luke!" Sora slaps the back of Luke's head making him cringe in pain.

"Ow..." Luke rubs the back of his head.

"Do I know you?" Aigis immediately ask Luke Ashida as she gives him a brief stare.

"Ah... No, I don't belief so," Luke uncertainly answers as he feels like he's seen the robotic girl before but then again... He's been seeing her for hours on this screen.

"Understood. However, Ashida, I can't quite recall the appropriate data but your eyes they are red," Aigis states.

"Stating the obvious much," Luke comments his voice monotonous.

"They seem familiar to me," Aigis remarks her eyes narrowing at him.

"Great," Luke scoffs.

"Hello, I'm Sora Narukami, nice to meet you... Your a fellow Wild Card, yes?" Sora introduces herself to Aigis formally.

"I'm Aigis... I am a Wild Card. Nice to meet you, what are you?" Aigis asks Sora who sweatdrops.

"Let me introduce myself also, I'm Naoto Shirogane," Naoto offers her hand to the girl.

"May I watch you sleep? You look exactly like a boy I used to know," Aigis inquires which results in Akihiko and Mitsuru shaking their heads at the android.

"Uh... Um... What? What did you say!" Naoto stammers her eyes going wide.

"Oh, look everyone Labrys is on the screen!" Sora distracts everyone as she feels the situation becoming very awkward.

The android Labrys, Yasogami's Steel Council President appears upon the screen. Aigis requests an explanation the group give her one. Aigis is not shocked to hear that Sora and Luke are awakened gods, "You two are gods... That explains why you two seemed like Nyx, I thought you two might be like that Ryoji but it seems I was wrong."

"Wait, you know Nyx, too?" Sora questions.

Mitsuru and Akihiko freeze at the revelation while Aigis answers her, "We stopped Nyx's attempt to end the world but it cost us our field leaders."

"Ah... I see," Sora nods glumly as she draws a link between the Shadow Operatives being tied to Minato Arisato and Minako Arisato.

"Just how do you two know about Nyx?" Mitsuru questions Sora and Luke.

Luke answers the inquiry, "Well, back in the days where I was still Enma Dai-O the judge of Yomi for the first time... Sora and I met Nyx in order to make a deal with her."

"A deal?" Akihiko echoes.

Luke elaborates for the boxer, "Yes, that's what I said, duh... Anyhow, Izanagi who was Sora/Izanami's ex-husband was after her and me. He just kinda focused on destroy our souls for good. Thus we contacted Nyx got her to cast curse that would make it so Izanagi could never track either Izanami/Sora or me but it also meant I couldn't ever truly interact with my soul sister. Nyx did this in exchange for us giving her dominion over the moon."

"So it's your fault about the full moon thing! Damn it," Akihiko grumbles.

"It was another lifetime ago... It's best to not get to pedantic about it," Sora advises with an uneasy and un-convincing smile.

The group the focus on what's happening to Labrys on the screen. Labrys at first falsely believes she is a human student council president at the real Yasogami High but in reality none of that is true when she runs into Elizabeth and Theodore. The two Velvet Room attendants awake the android to the truth. Labrys eventually ends up defeating her Shadow and earning a Persona called Ariadne. Labrys is momentarily hacked into for a moment but Fuuka Yamagishi frees her. Then in her ending Labrys joins the Shadow Operatives vowing to discover the culprit behind this new series of events. The Yasogami High School and P-1Grand Prix occurred in that form because of the secrets she even kept from herself. This prompts Chie to wonder, "If the P-1 Grand Prix is caused by Labrys' hidden guilt over having to kill her fellow Anti-Shadow weapons but... But then who's mind is causing the Pale Room?"

"Yet again you have raised a most excellent point, Chie-chan however the answer to that question is not going to be easy to discover, I predict," Sora reasons.

"Hmm, I wonder if it's m... No it can't be," Luke wonders briefly and almost sliently before shaking his head at the thought but he finds that to be a mistake as sharp jab of pain echoes through his head like millions voices shouting at once.

"You okay?" Naoto inquires of him.

"Fine... Just need to get more sleep, that's all," Luke replies as he gazes downwards.

"If you're so bored in this room why don't you just fall asleep on one of the couches like Kanji and Teddie did?" Naoto raises a good point but Luke doesn't respond he seems to be sleeping as he sits on the piano bench, "Um... Luke-senpai? Oh... I guess this a good thing that you're finally sleeping."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room the Investigation Team plus Labrys who was just arrived in the Pale Room is getting informed about the Dark Hour, Tartarus, Nyx, Strega and SEES from the Shadow Operatives group but now back to Naoto and Luke... Luke is sleeping sounding much to Naoto's relief as she knows he hasn't slept for days and the red eyed boy is really irritating when he's sleep deprived. However Luke suddenly winces in his sleep and wakes up with a start, his skin pale and his breathing heavy. He appears to be terrified.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Naoto realizes with concern.

"Ugh... I hate dreams... They make no bloody sense except a lot of people die in them, ugh I hate this... Hm? Hell... Naoto-chan... Bloody hell! Since when were you in my room, wait... Oh yeah, this is the Pale Room," Luke eventually notices her presence.

"These nightmares I guessing is reason you haven't been sleeping, huh?" Naoto deduces.

"..." Luke red eyes dart away from her.

"It's okay to have nightmares, Luke-senpai... You've been though a lot in your life. You watched your own parents die, that's something that's going to..." Naot tries to reassure him but he cuts her off.

Luke interrupts with his eyes closed and his voice taking on a strange quality to it, "It's not just dream of how my parents died... I'm pretty much used to them by now. It's these other dreams... They don't make sense, I'm so confused. Some are of a past that I should recall but I always quickly forget them. The other dreams are of a future that I want to deny as the cost of avoiding it seems to high. Then again death follows all who I care for, as it my curse... Which my first life foolish asked for committing thy self to a life of a hermit as which should be the only way to ensure safety for loved ones..."

"Senpai?" Naoto utters feeling something's quite off about all this.

"Hm? What? I didn't say anything, did I?" Luke puzzles his eyes open and voice back to normal it seems he has no recollection of saying anything just then.

Naoto is very worried about him as this is not a good sign but the screen flashes on to reveal an image of Elizabeth and Theodore, the Lethal Elevator Attendants arriving in the TV world there they mutter something about finding a way to permanently destroy Erebus so they can free the soul of Minato and Minako from the Great Seal of Nyx.

Luke has no idea what that is so he asks Sora who had been listening to the Shadow Operatives explanation of it to the best of their knowledge. Sora sighs but she tells Luke what is known about the seal.

"We should help free them... We can kill Erebus and send him to Yomi to keep poor old Izanagi company," Luke concludes.

"Agreed," Sora nods before the protagonists return their attention back to the screen.

Back on the screen Elizabeth's and Theodore's adventure includes the Velvet Room attendants informing Labrys that she's not a real human, Elizabeth getting side-tracked and wanting to be offically part of the P-1 Grand Prix but Theodore gets her back on track before the pair encounter Teddie. Teddie tells them of his two Sensei of which intrigue them greatly and they wonder if the Sensei could be able to vanquish Erebus and Nyx for good. They determine to find Aigis their old guest and these two Sensei as well. The attendants meet up with Aigis briefly before they meet fake Sora and fake Luke. They sense that that there's something not quite right about this world they find themselves within but they learn that their elder sister Margaret has been handling the protagonists due to Elizabeth's and Theodore's sudden departure from the Velvet Room. The Velvet Room attendants challenge the two protagonists and Aigis to battle in the hope they'll find answers. The three fail to defeat the two attendants but they are impressed by the former's skills. The false Sora and false Luke however rise up again and using the strength of their bonds the Investigation Team cause the attendants to be fall over but they caught by Aigis who explains to the confused attendants that the Investigation Team as a whole have great power when they work together. The attendants then finally realize the true nature of the Wild Card that it relies on the binds that the wielder has forged with others. The attendants leave the Midnight Channel where have some realizations that lead them to gain their own resolve and each of them to gain their very own Fool Arcana.

However Elizabeth and Theodore are shocked to find themselves within the Pale Room after a moment but glad to see Aigis again. After brief reunion they meet the real Sora and Luke who they note are gods. Note: Theodore's Persona was Mot during his shared journey with his sister who's Persona which was used was Thanatos but anyway the attendants mention that Luke in appearance seems a lot like their previous guests; Minato and Minako making the room feel that this is getting repetitive. Either way, Luke and Sora make a promise that they will free Minato and Minako from the Great Seal and ensure that the world isn't destroyed in the process.

"Why, do you make this promise?" Elizabeth questions Sora.

"Because I Minato-san was my tutor in middle school and he seemed like a good guy. I don't like the idea of him and his sister not being able to live their lives when there's a possibility something can be done about it," Sora replies with complete sincerity.

"You were of the Fool Arcana but through your bond with your fellow Wild Card and soul brother you two achieve the World Arcana... Fascinating," Elizabeth determines.

"Really?" Sora blinks in surprise.

Theodore however ask Luke Ashida, "Now... Luke Ashida... I have heard your name from our previous guests the Arisato siblings... It's good to finally meet you, they were very close to you as I understand it."

"Huh? I don't remember that... I never met them before they helped us awakened our god souls," Luke responds with confusion.'

"You don't remember... Oh dear," Theodore mutters as Luke frowns feeling at a lost.

"Arisato? My god... His mother's maiden name... Then they are, Minato and Minako Arisato! I... They are the ones trapped in the Great Seal! I... I... Can't believe it... After all this time, my... My grandfather's phone call rattled me more than I thought it would. Ugh, why didn't I see the connection beforehand," Naoto face palms herself.

"You know them too?" Sora questions.

Naoto verifies her voice taking a haunted note, "Yes, we were quite closed until they went to live their mother's side of the family... It was not too long after the car crash that... That claimed my parents lives."

"Car crashes... Don't like those... Hmm... Ugh, my head," Luke mutters before grabbing his head in pain.

"Luke!" Sora, Yukiko, Naoto and Aigis cries out in concern as the world turns black for the red eyed Australian boy named Luke Ashida who's 18th birthday is this year on the 16th of September but he due to his scattered childhood memories has forgot the exact date and only recalls that's it in September sometime.

Suddenly after Luke collapses the Pale Room is engulf in a brilliant light that blinds everyone in the room. **The flashback ends there.**


	61. Chapter 61 - P4A Part 3 - Chariot

_After the flashback that point has ended the Investigation Team then go silent a moment remembering the events that followed that... Luke looks especially down for some reason. Naoto, Yukiko, Marie and Sora, Teddie give him a sympathetic look. Yosuke, Kanji and Chie doesn't as they are holding a grudge about Luke's inability to control his own powers at times. Namely when Luke electrocuted Yosuke and then yesterday when Luke almost killed Kanji at food court. _

Until Sora suggests that, "Chie, would you like to share your story from your perspective? Just the parts we didn't see on the screen in the Pale room."

"Right away leader, here goes nothing..." Chie nods.

Luke interjects, "Um, do we need to go over the bit after we leave the Pale Room as well or can we skip that part?"

"We're going over everything," Sora insists before prompting Chie to continue with a hand gesture while Teddie is texting someone.

Luke looks over Teddie shoulder to see that the bear is exchanging texts with Labrys... _They are practically flirting... Oh god, this is insane_, Luke shakes his head at the sight.

Meanwhile Chie Satonaka recounts her experience before she entered the TV world.

**_Flashback commences with Chie's perspective._**

Chie Satonaka wakes up in her room on May 2nd. Her room has light pale green walls, there's a red punching bag, famous martial artist posters including one of Bruce Lee, a TV, green boxing gloves and the room is rather messy if Luke ever saw it he would have a heart-attack considering what a neat freak he is but he would deny that whole-heartily. Anyhow Chie decides to head out for her daily run so she puts her sneakers on before heading towards the door but she pauses when walking pass the kitchen where her mother is eating breakfast with her father.

Chie shouts out to her mother, "I'm taking off, mum!"

"You've been going every day lately. I'm surprised you're sticking to it," Chie's mother expresses.

"Ha-aha, the body is temple, you know? I got to start training now!" Chie chuckles.

"Now?" Chie's mother, Mrs Satonaka puzzles.

The brunette freezes and insists that, "Oh, no, it's nothing."

"Heh," Mrs Satonaka smirks and reminds her daughter that, "Well, don't forget to train your brain, too."

"Ugh... Yes, mother," Chie rolls her eyes as she rushes out of the door. Chie sets off running as she normally does these days where she meets up with Luke Ashida her fellow third year classmate at Yasogami High though he's a year older than her.

"Yo, morning Chie-chan," Luke waves as he appears running out of a portal that he promptly closes. Chie shakes her head and laughs at her careless friend. Luke shrugs as he joins Chie on her run as he usually does despite him only running backwards with her vast majority of the time.

_Hm, still can't believe that people don't take more notice that Luke can open portals_, Chie muses but she does recall that when Luke found out about the ability.

The red eyed albino boy had tried it out in public repeatedly people were shocked but Luke lied and said it was a magic trick... Somehow this was enough for people especially when Luke shown them a video clip of a real life magician called Dynamo something bringing a room full of dead butterflies to live and other amazing stuff. Chie watch some clips the other day and she understood that magicians were pretty awesome... _Although the best one would have to be the one who played a magic trick of love upon her heart, Yosuke... Hm... That was an awfully sappy thought. I seriously need to get my head on straight, _Chie comments silently.

"Talkative today, aren't we?" Luke brings Chie out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry... I was thinking," Chie apologizes before she notices how pale and drawn Luke was. _The dude's lost a lot of weight, it's probably because he hasn't been sleeping lately... Poor Luke_, Chie reflects with pity in her eyes.

"Stop giving me that look already," Luke complains gruffly prior to asking, "So how's the goal of one day becoming a police officer coming along?"

Chie grin broadly at her friend, "Great! Training with you in morning and Yosuke sometimes in the afternoons is helping making myself stronger. I'll be able to protect everyone from bad people for sure then!"

"That's your reason?" Luke raises a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Yes, it is... I know it's a kinda childish reason but... But I'm serious!" Chie announces.

Luke questions her, "If your so serious about it then why haven't you be able to tell my parents about it yet?"

"Ah... Ha-aha," Chie chuckles nervously as she runs beside Luke while wishing he didn't run so stinking fast, she likes a challenge but she's only human unlike Luke... _Actually, I think Luke hasn't really accepted the fact that he's no longer human anymore. He's a god tainted by humanity now as he says but he's not pausing to think about at all. Maybe he's already accepted it he is pretty versatile_, Chie muses.

Luke wonders aloud, "So have you done anything about your dream another than this training regime?"

"Yeah, I've already talked about it with my guidance councilor and I want to go to the police academy! But I've told you this already," Chie nods.

"Oh... I forgot, oops... Geez, I need to get over this insomnia thing," Luke groans.

"I agree, you're my tutor I'm relying on you to get decent grades," Chie remarks brightening the mood.

"Aha, look sunrise... Again, pity," Luke changes the topic as he stops to look at the rising sun as it reflects on the water of the nearby Samegawa River. Luke turns to Chie asking the girl, "I'm tired and cranky, how are you?"

"You don't act like it," Chie mutters as she catches up to Luke before saying that, "Anyway, I'm feelin' good!"

"Now that you've just stopped, I'll start already," Luke decides much to Chie's annoyance but she does appreciate the fact training with Luke like this does keep her on her toes as he's unpredictable as hell.

Chie sprints to catch up to a relaxed Luke but she takes the time to wave at the old man she normally sees by the river on her running route. The man waves back and starts a conversation. Luke stops running and returns to Chie's side as he realizes the man is going to talk her ear off. Chie doesn't mind, she likes people but Luke he's anti-social most of time except to people he knows.

The man who waved speaks to Chie and Luke, "Hey there, Chie-chan, Luke-kun. Oh yeah, Chie, I was wondering, did something good happen?"

"Hm?" Luke gives Chie a puzzled glance.

Whilst Chie giggles, "Can you tell?"

"I remember now, Sora-chan's coming back," Luke recalls under his breath.

"Is it what I think it is? Your boyfriend is finally asking you out on a proper date? I bet he isn't he?" The man ardently questions Chie.

"Geez, why does everyone want to know every detail of my love life!" Chie complains.

"I don't," Luke comments.

"Ha-ha!" The man chuckles prior to saying, "Well, you two be careful on your jog. Luke-kun you better be nice to your girlfriend, she's the heiress of the Amagi Inn! We can't have you breaking her heart, you know!"

"Uh-huh... That's obvious," Luke yawns before he jogs off without breaking a sweat and Chie follows close behind after waving goodbye to the man.

After reaching the end of the Samegawa river plain, Luke says goodbye to Chie saying he's heading off to meet up with Yukiko Amagi thus leaving Chie at the usual spot.

However today Chie feels like she wants to continue on further but just as she is pondering that thought she overhears Tsubaki Medea, the short red headed Yasogami High student council President speak, "Did you see the Midnight Channel the other night?"

"Yeah," Ryuu, Tsubaki's boyfriend and cooking club champion nods while Chie goes white in shock at hearing the words, Midnight Channel once again.

"Whoa... Whoa wait a sec! Hey, Tsuabki-chan!" Chie exclaims out loud in shock.

"Oh, hi Chie-chan!" Tsubaki waves.

"Did you just say, 'Midnight Channel,' Tsubaki-chan?" Chie inquires of her.

"Um, excuse me?" Tsubaki's female friend responds before Tsubaki can say a word.

"Aha!" Ryuu jumps at Chie's sudden appearance and back away making Tsubaki face palm at her friends rude reactions.

"Chie-chan, yes I did say, 'Midnight Channel,' but why do you want to know? I mean why do this matter interest you?" Tsubaki inquires while Ryuu trembles at the sight of Chie.

"What do you know her?" Tsubaki's friend demands of Tsubaki referring to Chie.

"Obviously! What the hell is wrong with you?" Tsubaki snaps.

"You know why!" Tsubaki's friend a first year at Yasogami High argues.

Tsubaki rolls her eyes while Ryuu glances fearfully at Chie, "Ah, Chie-chan... Um... You're totally... I stand the pressure!"

Ryuu slumps over confusing the hell out of Chie and making Tsubaki groan in annoyance.

Chie grimaces before she apologizes having no idea what to say, "Sorry to barge in but, well... I'm kinda interested in the Midnight Channel and I overheard you talking about it, so you mind telling me what you saying?"

"Tsubaki-sama, do have to?" Ryuu asks her earning himself a sore arm.

"Sorry about my moronic boyfriend... But um... About the Midnight Channel, this time it appears like it's a fighting show and people on it were fighting each othdf. My friends, Aiko-chan and Ryuu-kun here watched it too," Tsubaki enlightens Chie.

Aiko a black haired youth, hisses at her friend, "Tsubaki, don't tell her that..."

"I-I didn't know who was on it. I couldn't... I couldn't tell! I mean it, I couldn't tell anything at all!" Ryuu nervously protests.

"Ryuu-kun... You're a total idiot," Tsubaki groans.

"So are you, Tsubaki, your'e talking to her! C'mon, let go!" Aiko declares before she and Ryuu drags Tsubaki away making Chie frown.

"Uh, hey!" Chie calls out after them.

"I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki replies as she is dragged off by her friend and boyfriend towards the shopping district. Ryuu sneaks a glance at Chie and yelps in terror.

Chie winces and mutters to herself, "Huh? What was that? Did Ryuu-kun watch one too many scary movies or something? That and that Aiko girl... She didn't seem to like me much either but I've never even met her. I didn't do anything wrong, did I... Ugh... I need to get better at getting information or I'll be one lousy police officer..."

Chie sighs before she continues on her run but later that night in Chie's room she is thinking about the possibility of the Midnight Channel returning and the possible ramifications of that. At the same time she munches on her meat bun she got from Aiya as she hops onto her bed. Chie beams excitedly as she eats the meat bun but then she looks out the window noting that it's not raining outside. She lowers her late night snack and wonders to herself, "I wonder if it'll start raining before midnight... Why is the Midnight Channel back on the air? Didn't we stop it?"

{Clearly not, if it's back} Haraedo-no-Okami, the points out to Chie in the later's mind.

"Shut up," Chie grumbles as she notes silently, _Why is my Persona never any help outside the field of battle? Luke's and Sora's are way better in these situations!_

{I'm a Persona not your personal slave} Haraedo-no-Okami answers despite Chie not really wanting to hear her opinion.

Chie rubs her temples feeling stress she she flicks on the TV to distract herself as it's while until Midnight. The TV shows the new that reports that there was a recent hijacking of a domestic flight on the morning of May 1st but then a Junes add comes on.

Chie practically get a light bulb above her head as the Junes advertisement remind her of her boyfriend Yosuke, "Oh, I know! Maybe Yosuke's heard a couple rumours about this!"

{At least you can call him now... That being grounded business awhile back was so annoying, you keep whining all the time about steak... I know we love it but seriously after awhile it gets excruciatingly painful,}Haraedo-no-Okami complains.

The green jacket wearing teen fetches her cell phone from her pocket and rings up Yosuke Hanamura as she reflects fondly that, _Yosuke's a clown and he's always doing stupid things but he's my clown. Although he's always talking to people when his working at Junes the mega-mart his dad owns. Yosuke's bound to know something about this! But wait a second... Is he still at work at this time? What should I do if he doesn't pick up? I would have to leave a message but that makes me feel more nervous than when I talk to a real live person. Hm... I wonder if I'm the only one who feels that way. _

{I would feel that way too if I was human, I believe,} Haraedo-no-Okami, Chie Persona mentions to her.

_Not helping at all, Haraedo!_ Chie grimaces as think/tells her Persona.

Chie is just about to give up on calling Yosuke when the teen himself answers his phone and speaks to her, "Yo, Chie. What's up?"

"Oh, I'm glad you picked up! Are you free to talk right now?" Chie inquires.

"Yeah, I just got off work. Didn't I already email you about tomorrow? You deleted it without reading it, didn't you," Yosuke replies over the phone.

"Hey! How stupid do you think I am?" Chie narrows her eyes and grumbles but adds wordlessly, _he's so rude as aways... Why on earth do I put up with him? But it is a relief to hear his cheerful voice._

{Aw... That's so sweet,} Haraedo-no-Okami reflects making Chie blush nervoulsy.

Chie sighs deeply at that prior mentioning that "Anyway, I heard a sorta disturbing rumour. The Midnight Channel might be back again..."

"Huh? The Midnight Channel! There's no way... Who told you that?" Yosuke exclaims.

"Tsubaki-chan, the Student Council President at our school this year... I tried to get more details out of her but Ryuu-kun and an underclassman friend of Tsubaki-chan's got all weird and dragged her off in a huge hurry," Chie explains.

"Dude, you didn't growl at them or anything when you asked about it, did you?" Yosuke asks her prompting her to frown.

{Growl? What the hell do you think my Persona user is you worthless scum! I'll... I'll make you suffer for that insult my friend,} Haraedo-no-Okami darkly vows.

The brunette girl then answers Yosuke and ignores her Persona, "N-No, I was completely normal! At least... I think that I was. But anyway before Tsubaki was dragged off she mentioned something about a fighting show however... I didn't get any detail but you know Tsubaki. She doesn't lie very often, in fact most of the time it's the opposite."

"I know... She's not the most eloquent person but she's good at giving orders," Yosuke agrees with her about Tsubaki.

The Chariot arcana girl suggests, "Mm-hmm... Hey, the forecast says it's gonna rain tonight. Why don't we check it out?"

"Yeah, good call. If this is for real, we can't ignore it but if it turns out to be a hoax, you better buy me dinner!" Yosuke concludes.

"Ugh, fine," Chie grumbles prior to smirking, "Then you owe me steak if it's true!"

"The bet is on! I'll buy you a fancy one, okay?" Yosuke accepts the bet before hastily adding that, "Only, if it's true, that is. Anyway... I'll talk to you later."

"Okay..." Chie mutters seeming worried.

Yosuke notices this and tells her, "It's probably nothing we can't handle, Chie... Don't fret about it we can always send Luke into the TV to deal with it there's any need for alarm that is if you want... Either way, don't worry we can take it. I love you, Chie."

"I love you too, Yosuke... See ya," Chie relaxes slightly.

"Night," Yosuke says before he hangs up.

Chie decides that she should call Yukiko Amagi but then realizes that her best friend might be busy at the inn so she just sends an email where she asks where she was meant to met her friends tomorrow... Yes she did deleted the email like Yosuke guessed, sometimes she gets the words Yosuke and Junes mixed up much to her embarrassment. Chie then decides to contact Naoto Shirgane but she then remembers that the detective has told her previously that she wouldn't be in Inaba for Golden Week._ Still, I should call her though even if she's busy with work,_ Chie decides without a word.

{The detective, at least could give us advice on what to do,} Haraedo-no-Okami muses.

After ringing up Naoto, Chie speaks to her, "Hi, Naoto-kun? Oh, I'm not interrupting your work, am I?"

"No, it's quite all right," Naoto replies.

Chie feels a rush of relied before she double-checks with Naoto to see if something's changed and she can make it but Chie soon finds out that; Naoto cannot. Thus Chie elects not to tell the detective about the possible re-appearance of the Midnight Channel.

"It really is a shame. Give my regards to Sora-senpai, Kanji-kun, Luke-kun and the others, won't you?" Naoto requests of her friend with a sorrowful tone.

"Will do. Good luck with job!" Chie assures her.

A few hours later at sometime past 11:30 Chie discovers that it has finally started raining as she impatiently awaits to see whether or not the Midnight Channel is back or not. She hopes that it's not to be honest but she reflects aloud, "This kind of brings back memories. Waiting for the Midnight Channel like this... It's as if the Investigation Team has picked up right where it left off."

{Ah those were the days, when I actually got to do stuff other than talk to you and watch your life... Though the Akhlys, the Ker monster that we faced a while back after Sora left was kinda fun,} Haraedo-no-Okami reminisces.

_Sora-chan was our leader and Yosuke was her partner...The two of them fought back-to-back, always perfectly in tune with each other when Sora wasn't back-to-back with Luke-kun, that is... Luke's annoying as hell but his a jerk with a heart gold, he always came through when it counted like when Sora was kidnapped. To be honest, I was always a bit jealous of Sora and Yosuke's relationship even though Sora never looked at Yosuke that way but still... Sora's beautiful, intelligent, modest, kind and plus she's the closest thing to perfect I've ever seen. I know she done some things she regrets but she's strong enough to learn from her mistakes and become stronger... Sigh, I wish I come do that. _

{That and you wish she wasn't so darn perfect all the time... Even her mistakes make her look good in the long run! There's no winning against that Sora!} Haraedo-no-Okami grumbles to her Persona user.

_I won Yosuke, she didn't thus I'm happy..._ Chie retorts back to her Persona without a sound.

_Now back to reminiscing time; of course there's my best friend Yukiko who can be a bitt off at times but she is kind and warm-hearted. Actually that's probably what makes her a good match for Luke, they ground each other, by some miracle... Then there's Kanji-kun, Riku-kun, Naoto-kun and Teddie... Actually now that I think about it, the more I realize that our group really is full of strange people,_ Chie reminisces but then glances at the clock whispering, "Just five more minutes to go..."

{It'll be okay, Chie... I'm sure Tsubaki was just dreaming or something,} Haraedo-no-Okami tries to reassures her Persona user in her echoey voice in Chie's mind.

_Thanks, but you're not helping,_ Chie complains as worry at eats at her.

The girl curls her hands into fists after she gulps as Chie wishes, _Please, don't show up. I really don't like the idea of someone getting hurt again..._

After waiting five minutes, Chie is gifted with the Midnight Channel... It's advertizement for the P-1 Grand Prix. Chie remains staring at the screen in shock before shouting out several declarations of surprise. But then Chie angry stammers stamping her foot, "Uh... Uh... What... What the hell?"

Chie rings up Yosuke Hanamura who answers his phone, "Hello..."

"What the hell was that, 'Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood,' stuff!" Chie demands to know as she cuts him off and vents her rage.

"Oww, you almost blew out my eardrum," Yosuke complains over the phone.

"I haven't discarded it! I haven't you hear me? You know this better than anyone, right? Right, Hanamura!" Chie shouts venting her frustration.

"Yes, ma'am," Yosuke supports her.

Chie rants onwards, "I eat vegetables too, you know! And I haven't discarded my womanhood! You know this... Right, Yosuke?"

Haredo-no-Okami decides, {You better support her on this or I'll kill you... Somehow.}

"All right, all right, just calm down," Yosuke advises Chie Satonaka.

"What was that about? Is that what everyone's been seeing! No wonder, Ryuu-kun and that Aiko girl were so spooked this afternoon!" Chie frets before sobbing slightly.

"There, there... That's a good girl, calm down," Yosuke attempts to soothe Chie's worries.

It doesn't work, "Hey, don't treat me like a rapid animal!"

Yosuke points out to Chie, "Well, just think about how I feel. That, 'Captain Ressentiment,' part isn't too cool... Ugh, let's ignore that for now. Look, there's something that bothered me about what we just saw. Teddie was in that video and it looked like he's hosting the whole thing."

"Huh? Really?" Chie responds.

"Plus... I just got Luke to check out his place after he paid me a visit... The dude's like a ninja appearing out of nowhere all the time... He wanted to know what was my dream motorcycle would be for some odd reason. Anyhow, when Luke came back he reported that Teddie's wasn't there but Luke's portal-ed off somewhere before I could tell him about by worries about Ted. I haven't heard from the bear in a while... All that and Teddie's not picking up his cell either," Yosuke informs.

"What..." Chie blinks in surprise.

"Can you call, Yukiko? I'll try and contact the others," Yosuke requests of her and he adds that, "I'm gonna hang up now but I'll call back in about thirty minutes, okay?"

"Got it!" Chie nods. Yosuke hangs up so Chie proceeds to call up Yukiko Amagi.

Chie learns that Yukiko is pretty badly shaken up so she tries to console her but much to the brunette's surprise, the reason Yukiko's voice is trembling is not the Midnight Channel but in fact a phone call she had received earlier tonight.

"Huh... Riku-kun's gone missing!" Chie exclaims after Yukiko tells the news.

"Yeah. His manager called the Amagi Inn to ask if I knew anything... Riku's manager were going going to call Sora first but she knew Riku-kun wouldn't want Sora to worry about him so she called me and some other people... But... Could it be related to the Midnight Channel?" Yukiko worries.

"I don't know about that but..." Chie expresses despite thinking the disappearance of Teddie, then now Riku as well and the sudden re-appearance of the Midnight Channel is by no means a coincidence.

Yukiko and Chie talk for a little longer before ending the call although sometime later Yosuke calls Chie up again, he tells her that, "Looks like Kanji's missing too. His mum told me he was sleeping in the living room but then he disappeared."

Chie realizes with dread, "Then, Teddie, Riku-kun and Kanji-kun..."

"Yeah. This might be serious... I'll see you at the food court tomorrow... Um... Be careful, okay?" Yosuke interrupts her.

"I will... You be careful, too," Chie promises.

Yosuke replies prior to hanging up, "I will... See ya soon."

Chie glares at the TV screen front of her as she whispers pleading, "Please be okay..."

_THE NEXT DAY_

The next day, Chie knows how Luke must feel lately as she got zero sleep but she heads to the Junes food court and there she spies her best friend. It looks like they are the first two of the group to arrive at food court so far.

Chie calls out to her friend, "Yukiko! You're early!"

"Good morning, Chie. I couldn't stop thinking about things, so I wrapped up my shift at the inn early and came here," Yukiko informs her as she spins around to face Chie.

"Um... Sorry for asking this but has Luke-kun been weird lately or is it just me?" Chie asks.

Yukiko eyes dart downwards, "Mmm... He has... Luke-kun's trying to hide it but he is been weird and rather distant. When he's around he seems like he's distracted like if something else is always on the edge of his mind but then he just... Ugh, I'm worried about him, he's more himself than ever but something is wrong, I can feel it. The nightmares he's been having concern me. I caught him sleeping when he was working part time at the inn but when he woke up... He look terrified and he was pale..."

"Yeah, he's been weird today too, normally he comes on morning runs with me but today he didn't. Not that I blame the guy, he hasn't slept in god knows how long, poor guy... But you said something about nightmares, didn't you?" Chie reflects.

"Yeah... He mutter something in a strange voice like, 'if I remain they'll suffer like all others I've grown closed too as is my curse.' I was right around the corner, normally Luke being a ninja when it comes to people spying on him would notice me but he didn't. He just blinked in surprise then stumbled a little before grabbing his head. He's been having headaches too and Luke's Persona's acting all weird according to what Teddie told me," Yukiko explains.

"Huh? Weird? What's up with Luke's Persona and which one he's got a few?" Chie raises a couple or more questions.

"Apparently, according to what Teddie told me the other day... Luke's main Persona, Enma Dai-O been summoning himself in the real world without Luke wanting him to come out and his Persona went a little... I guess, out of control from what Teddie described. Broke a few windows... Luke was kinda freaked out and lied to Teddie about how the windows got broken and stuff. Teddie knew what had really happened as he was watching from the stairs... That's not normal for a Persona to not listen to it's user, right?" Yukiko shifts uncomfortably before expressing her worries about Luke.

"No... It's not, normal... Not at all," Chie agrees with a grim face before asking out loud half to herself, "What on earth could all this mean?"

"Not sure," Yukiko shrugs helplessly.

"Maybe it's just because Luke-kun's a god now? Perhaps that's just making his powers slightly out of control because he got such a big power up or something," Chie suggests.

"Hmm... Perhaps but I can tell Luke's worried as he's hardly eating lately," Yukiko mutters before brightening, "However I have a plan to fix that!"

"Oh dear," Chie mutters under her breath as she turns white as a sheet.

"Um, I actually made a boxed lunch for Luke. And don't worry I made enough for everyone else too! So, let's eat it together later!" Yukiko declares turning to stay upbeat.

"Whoa, a boxed lunch?" Chie eyes go wide with worry, she pauses before she then cringes as she inquires, "Yukiko... Um... You made it?"

"Don't worry. I made sure to taste test it first, so it won't be like last year," Yukiko assures but she then nervously adds, "I think."

"Well, you've got a point. We don't want people to keep calling us poison chefs, do we?" Chie reflects before looking at the boxed lunch Yukiko made, "Ooh, that does smell really good. Oh man, I can't wait to try it."

"Thanks," Yukiko smiles at her best friend.

**Flashback ends here as Sora, Luke and Yosuke arrive on the scene.**

"So then, You, Sora-chan, Yosuke and Luke-kun arrived and we started the meeting. Then we went into the TV world and you know the rest," Chie concludes telling her story about the events the preceded the entering of the TV world on that fateful day.

"You girls knew about my Persona acting out back then?" Luke almost falls out of his seat as he questions Chie and Yukiko.

"Yeah... You're not that mysterious anymore, sorry," Chie confirms.

"I've lost my air of mystique... Damn it... At least I can shoot dark fire out of my hands now, that's mildly interesting or at least quirky," Luke muses.

"You wants to vote that Luke doesn't test out his new fire abilities ever? If you say yes then raise your hand," Yosuke inquires of the Investigation Team.

Everyone but Luke and Teddie raise their hands but the Wild Card user frowns and crosses his arms grumpily. Teddie mimics him thus annoying Luke slightly but he's glad Teddie's on his side at least.

"Well, since that's sorted, let's move on... Yosuke, tells us about your side of the the events leading to the point where you meet up with me and my soul bro at the elevators," Sora commands in her role as leader which suits her really well.


	62. Chapter 62 - P4A Part 4 - Magician

**Disclaimer : I own nothing and all rights go to their respective owners, enjoy!**

Flashback time begins as Yosuke Hanamura reveals what he experienced prior to meeting up again with Sora and Luke on the 3rd of May, 2012.

Inside Junes at the electronic department, Yosuke is working hard at his job whilst wearing his usual orange Junes uniform. He wearily mutters to himself, "Ugh. I'm so tired... What a busy day... Golden Week, huh... The holidays fell on pretty good dates this year..."

Yosuke suddenly in mock advertising voice remarks, 'Hm... 'Junes will be open for business during Golden Week too! Come for our exciting Golden Week events, stay for the low, low prices!' Ugh... Then again, it's my fault for taking this shift."

Yosuke realizes it's pointless talking to himself so he becomes silent. As he mops the floors as he works his shift and thinks to himself, _I get a lot of stuff thrown at me because I'm Junes' manager's son but thanks to dealing with all that; my skills have improved I must admit and sometimes I get to act as supervisor but... As anyone can see; today is not one of those times. _

Yosuke then chuckles to himself, "Well, I'm taking tomorrow off! Yeah, that right, I'm free! My partner's gonna be back!"

"You're talking about Sora, right? And why on earth are you talking to yourself?" Luke questions as he steps out of a flatscreen TV nearby Yosuke.

Yosuke jumps in shock and trips over the bucket he was using and falls to the ground. The bucket ends up stuck on his head. Luke promptly pulls the bucket off Yosuke's head but Yosuke scowls at Luke Ashida as he moves his dripping wet hair out of his eyes.

"What the hell, Luke!" Yosuke shouts.

"Hm? What's your issue... I just walked out of a TV. It's not that strange," Luke comments.

Yosuke accepts Luke's extended hand and uses it to help stand up on the slippery floor, "For normal people it would be... What were you even doing in there, anyhow?"

"I couldn't sleep and my Personas were bugging me so I went to a place where I could let them wreck stuff without waking the neighbours or wrecking my house," Luke answers.

"Uh-huh," Yosuke nods with suspicion.

"Ow... Ugh, would you shut up already... Please," Luke complains rubbing his head.

"Hm?" Yosuke gives him a odd look.

"Oh... Never mind, I got headache for second... Over it now," Luke attempts to assure him.

"Right," Yosuke comments uncertainly before changing the subject, "It's been two months since Sora Narukami, my partner in solving the murders and your soul sister left Inaba."

"I saw her today, though... But before today? It's been forever since I've last seen her except for those times where I took her to the Sahara Desert and then the Simpson Desert in Australia... You wouldn't believe how many things can kill you back in Oz. The place doesn't have Shadows but it makes up for it with poisonous spiders, snakes, jellyfish, crocodiles, then of course great white sharks and other sharks like off bad horror movies except real and you can swim with them if you're in cage in theme parks," Luke reflects putting his hands in his pockets.

Yosuke pales at the thought, "Australia's a scary place... Sounds like where the idea for horror movies came from."

"Actually have you seen any movies from the Saw franchise?" Luke questions.

"I don't like where this going but Yeah I have..." Yosuke admits to him.

"Well it turns out that the guys who produced it and came up with the idea, James Wan and Leigh Whannell were Australians," Luke lets Yosuke know.

"That's going to keep me up at night... I'm going to have nightmares about portal opening serial killers who happen to be Australians!" Yosuke laments.

"I'm not a serial killer," Luke points out.

"I know but what if someone who was one got your abilities! Imagine how creepy and scary that would be!" Yosuke argues.

"Not that overwhelming, it'll be funny watching the victims be surprised to see the guy and stuff," Luke disagrees.

"Bloody hell! What the hell is wrong with you?" Yosuke shakes his head.

"A lot I should expect," Luke shrugs in response but then adds, "Oh, before I forget what is your dream motorcycle?"

"My dream motor... That was out of nowhere," Yosuke blinks in confusion.

Luke offers, "Just tell when you can think of the answer... Now, wanna come to my place and watch horror movies written my Australians with Japanese subtitles?"

"No," Yosuke refuses with great haste

"It's your lost," Luke shrugs.

"I'm so glad Sora's coming back tomorrow she'll be able to talk some version sanity back into you," Yosuke reflects.

Luke says before he waves goodbye and steps into a portal and disappears as the portal closes behind him, "Meh... I should tell you but I like good surprises."

_Thank god he's gone, _Yosuke silently thinks a he tries to dry his hair with his apron which thankfully has had nothing spilt on it recently. After that failed attempt at drying his hair, the should-be Junes employee of the month, Yosuke Hanamura decides, "Alright, time to go home and get ready for tomorrow! I just need to find Teddie and tell him to go home to Luke's place..."

The overworked teenager sighs as he goes on the hunt to find Teddie, "Teddie? Hello? Where is that guy..."

A small amount of worry slips into Yosuke's mind,_ that's weird. He usually comes running in, ready to leave work. Ted's supposed to be working the same shift as me..._

The Junes manager's son cleans up the mess Luke caused when he surprised Yosuke before he opts to look around for Teddie but after asking a few people it turns out no one's seen Teddie since lunch. Yosuke finds this rather strange as Teddie might be laid-back but he is a responsible worker so it's doubtful he's slacking off.

Suddenly Yosuke's cell phone starts the ring at first Yosuke hopes it's Teddie but it turns out to Chie instead. He and Chie have a brief discussion over the phone involving Chie's encounter that day, May 2nd with Tsubaki Madea and the possibility that the Midnight Channel could return. Yosuke also teases her about an email... An email that doesn't even exist in the first place.

After the phone ends Yosuke sighs thinking,_ that didn't go well... I was trying to lighten the mood but that didn't really work out. I'm sure my partner, Sora would've done a better job at it. She'd say, 'don't worry, I'm here for you,' or something and I think even Luke would have done a better job if he... I know I sound like my teacher when I think this but if Luke applied himself more he could be a really good leader. He was a great pillar of support when Sora went missing when she attempted to save Naoto during her kidnapping. Still..._

Yosuke voices out loud to himself, "The Midnight Channel, huh? If it's true that girl hangs around too much with disaster magnet that is Luke Ashida... I mean the guy somehow ends up attracting a monster something that called itself Akhlys the Ker, from Yomi into Inaba while Sora was gone and the Investigation Team had to deal with it before it wrecked the entire town..."

_That was not fun times... It was a lot easier to deal with supernatural and weird things when Sora was around to give psychic vision warnings... Never knew how much we relied on them until now_._ Come to think of it, the incident last year started the moment Sora and Luke came to Inaba... When those two are together you know things are going to go down soon and without much delay. Hm, I'm going to have to start calling them, 'the Mystery Makers,' if the stuff about the Midnight Channel returning is true, that is... Though, I'm about 90% sure nothing's going to happen, Sora's not even in town yet... That thought was rather cynical,_ Yosuke recognizes wincing slightly at his own thoughts. Yosuke then suddenly figures that, "Oh yeah, I should call Kanji too, just in case."

Yosuke's Persons Takehaya Susano-O comments, {You're rather sad talking to yourself you know, it's the first sign of madness, you know?}

Yosuke blinks in surprise and sighs in defeat... This whole Persona thing had it draw backs. Yes, Personas talk to their users... When they feel like it. Luke's and Sora's rarely ever talk as frankly there's too many of them they always end up talking at the same and getting the two protagonists headaches.

_Can you shout up? I already know I'm insane... Two of my best friends are gods reincarnated and awakened, then another one is the evolved Shadow of one of those friends that grew it's own personality and I have a Persona which results in me having a usually disembodied voice in my head... I'm in a world that has no logic what so ever and I'm over trying to explain it, _Yosuke argues with his Persona.

{Eh... At you only got one voice in your head... Sora and Luke got almost hundreds of Personas. You're lucky that you only got me, kid} Takehaya Susano-O points out.

_All I can say is that I'm glad about that fact, _Yosuke agrees with words.

{Amen to that, dude} Takehaya Susano-O mentally nods supporting his view point.

Yosuke calls up Kanji Tatsumi but after five minutes, so he mutters half to himself, "Huh. He's not picking up."

{Yeah, his been taking awhile, huh?} Takehaya Susano-O notes.

You're right, Susan-O... Maybe Kanji-kun's knitting stuff again? Yosuke theorizes.

{That does sound like something he'd do,} Takehaya Susano-O hesitantly mentions.

A few minutes later Yosuke tries Kanji's home phone still his current plan is clearly not working out at all and Kanji's mother answers the phone, "Hello, this is the Tatsumi residence."

"Oh, I'm sorry to call at such a late hour. This is Yosuke..." Yosuke starts.

{I'm pretty sure she has caller ID, moron,} Takehaya Susano-O insults him.

_And here I thought we were getting along... Geez, you're worst than my Shadow and Luke combined with how often you mock me, _Yosuke sighs heavily.

Takehaya Susano-O would grin at the moment if he had a face, {I mock people who use the word you use the word mock and since I'm you when I used it all I had to do is insult you and problem solved!}

Yosuke opts to ignore his Persona and focuses on the phone over which he asked Kanji's mother, "Um, is Kanji-kun there?"

"Oh, hello, Yosuke-kun. As for Kanji..." Kanji slowly and ruefully starts.

"Huh? D-Did something happen!" Yosuke alarms start ringing at the woman's urgent tone of voice.

"I can't find him," Kanji's mother confirms Yosuke's suspicions.

"Oh dear... Y-You can't!" Yosuke exclaims with shock.

Kanji's mother than explains that, "I thought he was sleeping in the living room, but he wasn't there when I checked in on him. I thought he might be with you..."

"Oh, um, yes! We're gonna have an all-night study group and I bet I just missed him! I'll wait up for him here! Ha-ha... O_Okay then, good night!" Yosuke nervously lies (badly) as he panics before hastily hanging up the phone.

{Well, that went particularly, huh?} Takehaya Susano-O somehow manages sarcasm.

_ I know that! You don't need to remind me!_ Yosuke grumbles within his mind.

{So we got a problem... Kanji's not there so where the hell is he? Not to mention that no one's seen Teddie since this morning, either. Where could they be? 'Cause wherever it is, I'm thinking it's not good,} Takehaya Susano-O questions.

_Agreed... But... Ah-ugh, why am I freaking out so much? This is Kanji we're talking about. So what if can't get a hold of him? I'm sure he's fine_, Yosuke reasons to calm himself.

{You so don't believe that,} Takehaya Susano-O points out.

_Go away... Let me lie to myself if need be and why aren't you around when I need you, like during dates and stuff?_ Yosuke counters.

{...} Takehaya Susano-O turns silent.

Some time later... Yosuke journeys back home to his room at his house, it's rather messy this evening. Yosuke attempted listening to music to ease his anxieties and it doesn't work so he sighs, "Damn it, I just wanna fall asleep..."

{Been awhile since the last time you waited Midnight Channel,} Takehaya Susano-O speaks in Yosuke's head.

_Now you talk me? For god's sake!_ Yosuke face palms.

After getting bored he turns the news on where the big story of the day is the hijacking of a domestic flight to Kagoshima on the 1st of May this prompts Yosuke to comment, "Man, things are crazy all over the country today."

{When is it going to be midnight already? Can you make time go faster or something? It's so boring just waiting here,} Takehaya Susano-O complains.

_I can't and we went through this last year_, Yosuke reminds the Persona.

Randomly out of the blue, Yukiko calls Yosuke up so he answers it and Yukiko then greets him, "Um, Yosuke-kun? Good evening, this is Yukiko."

{He's know his got caller ID, you know?} Takehaya Susano_O comments.

Yosuke ignores his Persona and listens to Yukiko, "I got an email from Chie a moment ago..."

"Yeah, she told me too. About the Midnight Channel coming back, right?" Yosuke replies and he adds, "Geez... I bet Chie was half asleep when she emailed you, heh-eh."

{Yukiko's worried so you make a joke to make her feel better... Like that's going to work anytime soon,} Takehaya Susano-O scoffs.

_Being a Persona user has it downsides_, Yosuke thinks to himself.

Over the phone Yukiko Amagi informs Yosuke with a troubled tone in her voice, "I received a phone call saying that Riku-kun disappeared. Oh, I mean, not literally... But it seems they can't get in contact with her."

Alarm bells ring for Yosuke, "Really!"

{The famous pop idol, Riku Kujikawa has gone missing... Bloody hell, Sora's going to be pissed. Let's not tell her unless we have to under pain of death,} Takehaya Susano-O determines.

Yosuke tells his Persona to shush and listens to Yukiko explain what Riku's manager told her and at the end he asks, "He didn't mention any problems he was having to you, right?"

"No, I think he would have told us if anything was troubling him. He was busy but he was happy to be working," Yukiko answers.

Yosuke begins to say but he just stops not wanting to jinx anything, "Right. And now rumours of the Midnight Channel coming back..."

"Yeah..." Yukiko gloomily mutters.

_What would Sora or Luke do? Shoot that's the millionth time I thought that recently since Luke's been weird thanks to his terrible insomnia... Ugh, a leader and our back-up leader are both out of reach to help us... It's been like a week since Luke admitted that he has hasn't been sleeping but knowing him... He's probably hasn't been sleeping for very long time. Must be pretty bad if he's actually really being affected by it, he's a pretty tough dude most of time. Ugh, why do I have to be the one in the leadership role while they aren't able to do it... This job sucks. Too many ways to stuff things up, _Yosuke worries. After deciding the best course of action would be cheering Yukiko up and then he tries to do so, "Well, let's not get carried away. First, we need to see if the Midnight Channel's really back. There's no use worrying over things we don't know are happening. It's always important to be sure first, right?"

It works as Yukiko responds, "Hm... You're right. Thank you, Yosuke-kun."

"Mm-Hm," Yosuke mutters before Yukiko hangs up the phone. After which Yosuke lets out a heavy sigh of exhaustion.

{Things aren't looking good... Teddie's gone, then Kanji and Riku are missing as well. At the same time the Midnight Channel is rumoured to have returned.. No way's that's just a random coincidence,} Takehaya Susano-O deduces.

"Agreed, this is way too much to be a coincidence," Yosuke realizes under his breath and out of habit Yosuke flicks through the contacts on his phone.

Luke's number in on the screen... Yosuke stares at it debating whether or not to call the red eyed Wild Card and fellow Investigation Team of Inaba, _should I call him? Then again... If he hasn't figured out Teddie's missing yet... Luke would have called everyone immediately in a panic but he hasn't so... He has no idea that Teddie's missing... Geez, Luke must be sleep deprived not to have notice that! I better not call the poor guy, he might be trying to get some sleep for once._

Takehaya Susano-O adds, {That and Luke would kill you for interrupting him sleep even if he wasn't sleep deprived.}

_That too,_ Yosuke agrees as he looks at another number on his contacts list; that number being Sora Narukami's cell phone number. _Should I call her or... No I should, she's not even here yet... I'll only make her worry._

{If anything, call one of them, preferably Sora as she's the nice one, after we, I well I mean you confirm the rumour or discount it,} Takehaya Susano-O advises.

Yosuke nods as he gets up from his sitting position and pulls open his curtain on his window. He looks outside with growing anxiety as it's raining.

{Rain... Rumours... Missing people... Midnight Channel's happening!} Takehaya Susano-O announces his Persona user.

Yosuke's in denial as it grows closer to midnight, "No, can't happen. It's over..."

The Midnight Channel comes on and shows the advertisement for the P-1 Grand Prix, Yosuke watches in shocked silence. Yosuke swears and shouts, "What the hell?"

{Told ya so!} Takehaya Susano-O annoys his Persona user.

_The others Personas, don't annoy their users as much as you do me... Why am I always the unlikely one?_ Yosuke laments.

{Ha! You're lucky compared to Luke! His main Persona going insane lately the vibes I'm getting off him are quite... Uh... Unnatural for a healthy Persona,} Takehaya Susano_O scoffs in response.

"..." Yosuke goes blank before shaking his head and focuses on the more important things like complaining about his title on P-1 Grand Prix advert, "Why'd they call me, 'Captain Ressntiment!'"

{Remember that boss fight you had with me when I was your Shadow back in the good old days when I could had killed you?} Takehaya Susano-O reminds him.

_How is that meant to be the good old days! _Yosuke snaps.

{Uh... Well... This got awkward,} Takehaya Susano-O realizes before he apologizes.

Yosuke slumps to the floor and pinches the bridge of his nose as he declares, "This is too much. This is way too much.. Ugh-h-h-h-h!"

Takehaya Susano-O muses, {Well, at least you know why Kanji and Yukiko hated the Midnight Channel so much.}

_It's a lot different when it's happening to you not someone else_, Yosuke admits.

{How are you feeling?} Takehaya Susano-O inquires.

_Fake footage of me was just broadcast all over town! How do you think, I'm feeling! I want to crawl under a rock and die!_ Yosuke answers.

{Why do I even talk you so much? It's hardly even that necessary,} the Persona ponders.

_I wonder about that too... According to the others their Personas like be the occasion commentator on their lives and that's it but we're getting off track here. Was that Teddie in that weird costume?_ Yosuke ponders before throwing his hands up into the air in defeat as he cries out, "G-ah! What's going on?"

{There's that but um... Luke and Sora were on there...} Yosuke's Persona reminds him.

Yosuke whines soundlessly, M_aybe we should deal with that somehow so when Sora comes back people aren't going to start calling her the Dread Queen of Underworld... Hey! That's not even that much of an insult, what gives! That's so unfair... _

Yosuke cell phone rings causing Yosuke to jumps and swear loudly. _Of all the... Sora, you have to call right now didn't you? Ugh..._ Yosuke complains before he answers the phone saying, "H-Hello? This is Yosuke..."

After sharing an event conversation with the two protagonists and Luke randomly decides to open a portal in Yosuke's room for no real reason putting Yosuke in a bad mood with zero sympathy for the insomniac.

Yosuke then receives a 'delightful,' call Chie Satonaka up and he winces as she yells over the phone hurting his eardrums. After yet another lively conversation occurs after which he determines that, _I'll crush whoever's behind this! This P-1 Grand Prix! I'll get them and..._

Takehaya Susano-O points out, {Aren't you been a tad overly violent...}

_No, I could think I'm being just the right level of violent_, Yosuke argues.

_**The flashback finishes there and Yosuke Hanamura sighs heavily with exhaustion as he recalls the awful experience of the Midnight Channel returning again.**_

"Then the next day, I met up with Luke and you at the food court... Then... You know the rest from there," Yosuke concludes.

"..." Sora glares at Yosuke and others and crosses her arms with a disapproving air directed at the Investigation Team plus Marie who was there.

"What's the matter?" Marie puzzles.

"How come no one told me about the Akhlys, the Ker monstor from the underworld showing up until now!" Sora demands.

"Wait... That means..." Kanji realizes.

"You didn't know," Naoto finishes with a sinking filling.

"What didn't any of you guys tell her?" Luke raises a questioning eyebrow.

Yosuke points out, "You didn't either so not get all high and mighty on us, Luke..."

Sora questions, "What exactly did happen with that?"

"It can out of no where and starting attacking us... It said it liked Persona user's, er... Um... Blood better," Chie explains with a shudder.

"Those gnashing teeth, claws and it's hideous black wings... Ugh, it makes Teddie tremble with terror," Teddie announces with an over dramatic flair of a purposely false slight faint.

Sora grim notes, "Sounds unpleasant..."

"It came after Yosuke and Chie first but they handled it and it run away in fear. It try to eat Kanji next but he gave it a beating so it run away. Next, Akhlys meets Yukiko and Riku it decides to try and trick them into trusting it so it wouldn't get bashed up again. Thus Yukiko and Riku gave Akhlys a meal... That they cooked, by themselves," Luke elaborates.

"It didn't really want seconds," Yukiko mutters sounding depressed.

"Hey, it was great food too! That thing was so ungrateful!" Riku complains.

"You... Akhlys not liking your cooking saved your lives yet you are complaining about it, for goodness sake," Naoto mutters shaking her head at Yukiko and Riku.

"..." Yukiko and Riku give the blue haired detective blank looks

Kanji comments, "Anyhow, Akhlys then met me and tried to eat me but I managed to defend myself."

"Oh, so you renovated the Ker's..." Sora starts to joke.

"Don't make that joke again... I know it's technically not the same one but still. It's a bad joke, I can tell. So don't," Yosuke tells the blue eyed teenaged girl off.

Sora sighs in defeat while Luke explains that, "Well after meeting Kanji-kun, the creature decide to try it's luck with Teddie. Teddie started to flirt with it so it gave up quickly."

"Hey! I didn't know it was evil and wanted to eat me!" Teddie huffs and pouts.

"How could you not know? It was ranting on, 'I will get my revenge for my mother, who governs the realm of the night along with my father master of darkness. I will punish the kin of the ones who sealed them away and I start off their loves ones first.' Then blah, blah, blah... Revenge," Luke remarks giving Teddie an exasperated look.

"What happened next?" Sora inquires.

"Akhlys then visited Naoto, saying it will skip to the part where it can enact it's revenge on the living kin of the ones who make up the seal. Naoto reasoned with it, though. She just talked it into deciding that it wanted to go back to underworld," Luke answers her.

"How on earth did you manage that, Naoto-chan?" Sora puzzles.

"It's mental state was quite feeble by this point... It didn't take much and I told it I would take it to see Luke-kun," Naoto explains.

Luke verifies that, "So I came by to see the Ker, it attacked me..."

Naoto informs Sora, "There was a minor fight but Luke-kun managed to throw it into a TV. We then got the team together and fought Akhlys inside the TV world."

"Would have just fought on my own in this world but I thought it would cause way too much damage. After defeating Akhlys we had a little chat," Luke adds.

"The Ker, found this world so frightening in it's opinion that it begged Luke-kun to take it home to the underworld thus Luke-kun opened a portal and we never saw the Ker ever again... The end," Yukiko finishes the tale.

"I got to help with the fighting! It's a lot easier than you guys said it was to do, though. I don't really get why all of you complained so much about fighting things," Marie adds.

Riku reminds the ex Velvet Room attendant, "Ah... Not everyone is a goddess with full control over their powers, Marie-chan."

"Meh," Marie shrugs taking a page out of Luke's book.

"You guys should tell me if something weird happens... Don't keep me out of the loop, all the time. Understood?" Sora requests of the Investigation Team with a deadly glint in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am!" Is the collective response from everyone.

"Why didn't I get informed about this, anyhow?" Sora puzzles with disappointment.

"I thought, I don't want to bother you and I was sleep deprived... I forget, to be perfectly honest. The body doesn't function well on no sleep apparently. Everyone else should had told you about it, though. They weren't insomniacs, if I remember correctly," Luke explains

"Luke... We thought you or Riku told her, you guys are the one who talks to her the most so we made a false assumption," Naoto reminds him but then turns to Sora and she apologizes, "For that I'm sorry, Sora-senpai."

"It's okay... You guys were busy, I guess," Sora mutters with a rueful expression.

A guilty atmosphere sinks over the group until Marie hugs Sora unexpectly causing Sora to blink in confusion, "Huh..."

"I'll make you feel better, Hime Sora," Marie declares with a flirtatious tone that makes Sora go pale as a sheet.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend," Riku orders as he glares at the girl hugging Sora.

"Aw... C'mon, we can share her if your not going to let her go," Marie suggests.

"You got to be kidding me," Riku heads drops onto the table with a soft thud.

"No, I'm sure Sora won't mind," Marie informs him.

"Should we help her out?" Yukiko wonders looking at Sora's situation.

"No, let Marie have her fun besides it's kinda amusing," Luke muses.

Marie and Riku continue to argue, Yosuke and Chie face palm while Kanji and Naoto sit an watch the groups antics with some concern on their expressions. Yosuke turns to Luke asking him, "Don't you care at all about how uncomfortable that must be for her?"

"Ah, no... I don't, it's not as bad as bringing some back from the dead... Now that's painful and difficult. Sora can handle this," Luke leans back in his chair as he assumes.

"..." Yosuke shoots Luke a furious look.

"Oh dear... This meeting isn't going well," Chie shrinks down in her chair while Yukiko grimaces and shifts uncomfortably at the situation.

"To hell with you, Luke," Yosuke grumbles.

"Hm? Did I say something?" Luke puzzles.

Teddie points out, "Even I knew you crossed a line, Sensei."

"Uh-huh... Oh snap... I said that out loud didn't I? Whoops," Luke notes without any visible emotion on his face.

"Whoops!" Yosuke exclaims feeling fed up and is about to snap at Luke when...

"Er... Guys... Stop arguing and help me... Please," Sora begs as Marie, Riku and now Teddie are arguing over her.

"What on earth are you doing Teddie?" Kanji demands.

"I want in Sensei Sora's Harem with Emmy-chan! Maybe I could get Labby-chan to join up too! It'll be so great! Me and Emmy-chan are just planning on how to get rid of Riku-kun so we can have Sora!" Teddie beams as he and Marie are hugging Sora who looks mortified.

"Hey! I'm right here," Riku waves slapping the back of Teddie head.

"Hime Sora will be ours soon, Teddie," Marie declares with a evil grin upon her face ignoring Riku Kujikawa and freaking out Sora a tad.

Sora meekly announces, "Um... I'm still here... Stop deciding things for me! There's going to be no harem and... Can we go back to the flashback scenes now, please?"

"Good idea, don't you agree Yosuke?" Luke asks him.

"..." Yosuke gives him the silent treatment.

"What's your problem?" Luke wonders.

"What do you think? I'm holding a grudge against you," Yosuke answers.

"You're still hung up on the whole me accidentally killing you thing? I brought back to life, just get over it already," Luke suggests then yawns looking tired and slightly bored

"I'm not just going to get over it, bloody hell... Luke, are you _that_ apathetic after all?Your Shadow wasn't exaggerating you are a bloody curse on everyone you met. I bet you don't care about us at all, all you care about is yourself!" Yosuke snaps before storming off.

Luke swears and glances down looking absolutely miserable, "This isn't the way, your day should have gone like... I'm sorry sis."

"..." Sora doesn't know what to say but Teddie, Marie and Riku figure that they should stop fooling around. They return to their seats.

"I'm going to go see if I can go talk to him," Chie decides aloud as she gets off her seat at the table and heads in the direction Yosuke went.

After Chie leaves, Sora starts to ask the group, "Has this been happening often or...

"It's not your fault, don't even think that," Riku informs her anticipating her question.

Luke is wearing his headphones and is flicking through some songs on his phone while Naoto lets Sora know, "Yosuke and Luke... Haven't really been getting on as of late. Luke is clearly feels guilty about his actions but he tends to... He tends to say things without thinking and that doesn't really help."

"Yosuke understand that Sensei Luke cares about us but he's angry still... He doesn't want to be but he can't help it," Teddie adds with a sorrowful look.

Sora sighs and wrings her hands feeling absolutely unsure of how to help her friends before she clears her throat and asks, "Luke, are you okay? I know how you pretend to not have emotions at times but you're really sensitive in reality..."

"I'm going for walk," Luke stands up abruptly and leaves. He doesn't open a portal much to some of the walks shock until he's almost out of sight.

Yukiko stares at the spot Luke was standing with a pair despairing eyes, "Oh Luke-kun..."

"He'll be okay... Him and Yosuke just need a break," Kanji tries to reassure her.

"Things have really gotten bad, haven't they?" Sora laments.

"Not really, I was just being a drama king... Sorry, Sora. I know Luke isn't really heartless but sometimes... He's such a jerk, though. I shouldn't have snapped at him," Yosuke joins the conversation his tone full of regret.

The Investigation Team turn towards Yosuke and Chie who have returned. After a moment of silence, Chie asks them, "Hey, where did Luke-kun go?"

"He went for a walk..." Naoto answers her blue eyes downcast.

Chie comments as she and Yosuke take a seat at the table, "Oh..."

"Hey, how we just tell Yukiko's part of story now?" Marie suggests changing the topic in an attempt to lessen the gloomy atmosphere.

"That sounds good...Yukiko tell Marie about your part and I'll go find Luke," Sora decides.

"Okay," Yukiko nods as Sora walks off to find Luke Ashida.

"This whole thing between you and Luke must stop, Yosuke... He's apologized as much as he can and is trying to put it behind him. Try and do the same," Naoto orders Yosuke with a grave texture to her voice.

Yosuke grumbles crossing his arms, "I know, I know... Geez, I'm not an idiot. I just wish Luke didn't have to boast bringing back to life all the time. He has no right, he's the reason my life needed saving after all."

"It was an accident, he didn't mean to electrocute you and it was your bright idea to get Luke-senpai to super charge the motorcycle," Kanji reminds him.

"I remember," Yosuke gives the dark haired teenager with glasses a exasperated look but mutters, "Still, Luke doesn't need to be all impressed that he saved me."

"Yosuke!" Chie hits Yosuke making him wince.

"What was that for?" Yosuke complains.

"He saved your life and he's one of your best friends, why shouldn't he be impressed? I am, you're not dead, that's a miracle in my books... I wouldn't know what to do if you died. So, Hanamura, stop complaining about already," Chie scolds him.

"..." Yosuke freezes then realizes, "You're right... I'll apologize to Luke when Sora brings him back. I do owe him my life either way and he values me enough to save my life. That and he continues to try and be my friend no matter how many times I snap at him. Luke's is technically my best friend."

"Don't get all sappy, mate. I only saved you because it would have been too much trouble to get rid of the body," Luke comes out of one of his swirling dark vortex-like portals.

"AH!" Yosuke falls out of his chair.

"Luke-kun! You're back!" Yukiko cries out happily and with relief.

"Hey, I said I was only going for walk," Luke raises an eyebrow at her.

"We thought you were upset... Don't make us worry again," Naoto orders him.

"Meh, I'll think about," Luke shrugs as he takes a seat.

"I don't know why I put up with you, buddy," Yosuke sighs and shakes his head at Luke.

Luke smirks, his shoulders seem less tense and his expressions less guarded, "Thank goodness you do, though. It'll be awfully boring here without me."

"Sensei and Yosuke have stopped fighting hurray!" Teddie cheers.

"Seriously, Teddie... They do this every now and then, they are almost over it. It's almost repetitive by now," Marie bluntly comments.

"Blunt as ever," Chie cringes along with Yosuke and the vast majority of the group.

"There you are..." A familiar voice of the team's leader rings out.

"Yo," Luke waves as Sora Narukami rejoins the group.

"Looks like everyone's getting along again," Sora reflects with immense relief.

Everyone at the table nods in confirmation of the statement.


	63. Chapter 63 - P4A part 5 - Priestess

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing..._**

Yukiko tells the now reunited Investigation Team about her day on May 2nd...

**_Flashback time now begins once again..._**

Yukiko Amagi is chopping some cabbage and other food items in the Amagi Inn's kitchen with a worried waitress fretting about the girl's cooking skills, "Y-Yuki-chan, are you okay? Do you need any help?"

Yukiko is dressed in a pink kimono with a apron stops chopping for a moment and looks up at the waitress, "Huh? No, it's okay! I want to do this by myself."

{Yukiko, you could use some help... That pot is bubbling over with green stuff... It wasn't green in the picture in the cookbook,} Sume-Okami, Yukiko's golden Persona comments.

Yukiko's eyes widen and she turns down the heat on the pot to make sure it doesn't bubble over. The waitress grimaces at the sight, "A-Are you sure? If you need hand, don't hesitate to ask."

{Ah, Kasai-san, our waitress is so kind,} Sume-Okami reflects fondly.

_She is_, Yukiko smiles at Kasai the waitress before returning to slice a carrot on the chopping board in front of her.

{We should ask her for help from the looks of it, chopping carrots is hard... Meaning, we need help! Yuki-chan, come on! We're making this food for Luke! He's already sleep deprived, you can't poison him as well,} Sume-Okami worries.

_You are such a worry wort, Sumi-chan... It'll be fine, Luke will eat my food and magically be cured because of all the love I put into it,_ Yukiko reassures her Persona.

It doesn't work, {Uh... Yukiko it doesn't quite work like that sweetie.}

_Hm? Why not?_ Yukiko puzzles as momentarily stops chopping.

{You... Yuki-chan! Are you blonde in a past life or something?} Sume-Okami despairs.

_No, I don't think blonde hair would suit me,_ Yukiko replies in her mind.

Sume-Okami does the equivalent of a mental face palm and groans in frustration. However before Yukiko can think up a comment on that, the news switches on. The TV announcer mentions something about a plane getting hijacked.

{Hey, our Luke-kun said he had a dream yesterday morning of a plane getting hijacked... How peculiar,} Sume-Okami notes.

_Yeah, he got five minutes of sleep but then woke up again... I wish I could do something to help him,_ Yukiko sighs inwardly.

Kasai, the waitress speaks up saying to Yukiko, "Oh my, look at the time. Yuki-chan, don't push yourself too hard okay?"

Yukiko nods before saying, "Thank you."

Kasai then leaves the kitchen and Yukiko's Persona mentions, {It's going to good to have Sora-chan back... She can help you with the cooking thing.}

_Yeah, she's so talented... At nearly everything, I can't help but to jealous sometimes but she's a good friend, _Yukiko muses wistfully.

{I miss the days when we went into the TV... Now, we don't go much anymore... So me and the other Personas are doomed to having to talk with own users. Sigh, this is so boring. At least it's more fun then being denied,} Sume-Okami muses.

_Uh-huh_, Yukiko agrees humouring her Persona.

{Somethings burning... Oh well... Wait, Yukiko! Something's BURNING! FIX IT NOW! Yukikko! AHA!} Sume-Okami panics.

"Oh... Right, I was grilling the fish," Yukiko recalls without any panic whatsoever much to her Persona's amazement. Yukiko then proceeds to flip the sea bream she left on the grill.

{Yay... No fire this time,} Sume-Okami expresses her immense relief.

_Um... Sumi-chan, this is still good... Right?_ Yukiko inquires of her Persona.

Sume-Okami attempts to rant, {What do you think! It's burnt and...}

Yukiko's thoughts interrupt however, _Yeah, it still looks good. I think it'll be fine._

{What planet are you from? That's not going to be eatable,} Sume-Okami disagrees.

_Don't be so negative_, Yukiko scolds as she lifts up the lid on the pot.

{A lot of the water's gone but at least the ingredients are cooked,} Sume-Okami comments with sarcasm.

Yukiko doesn't pick up the sarcasm in the Persona's message as she proceed to turn off the stove and finish off the final touch. Yukiko sighs, "I hope everyone likes this."

{What the... I'm giving up, why do I even bother?} Sume-Okami questions itself.

"They say the presentation of the food is important but I think taste should be a cook's priority. The boys will eat a lot... Hm-Hm. I'm sure Chie and Sora-chan will, too. I definitely shouldn't skimp. Mmm-Hm!" Yukiko mumbles to herself as she finishes off her food.

{You're giving this to people to eat... Oh my god! Why! Sweetie don't do this, it's not going to turn out well,} Sume-Okami cautions.

The pink kimono clad, Yukiko ignores her Persona, "There.. All done!"

Then suddenly Yukiko hears her phone make a noise so she fishes it out of her pocket to discover an email from Chie Satonaka, "Oh, it's Chie. Ha-aha, I wonder if she forgot where we're meeting up tomorrow."

{Most likely,} Sume-Okami dryly remarks.

Yukiko shakes her head at her Persona's mental words before reading the email that Chie Satonaka had sent her. It's mostly about the meeting place for tomorrow but there is a shocking extra bit about the Midnight Channel.

Yukiko gasps, "What! The Midnight Channel is on air again?"

Sume-Okami is excited, {Does that mean I get to fight Shadows again? Universe, please say yes! It's so frustrating not to be able to do anything but talk this Yuki-chan girl. I love her but geez... Sometimes I don't know why I bother talking to her.}

_I'm right here, you know_, Yukiko reminds her Persona before shivering at the thought of the Midnight Channel, her memories of being kidnapped and facing her Shadow.

{I'm sorry... I know it holds bad memories but I like to focus on the good ones. If it weren't for the Midnight Channel, we wouldn't have form the Investigation Team and met some of your best friends,} Sume-Okami senses Yukiko's mood and tries to comfort her.

_Thank you, Sumi-chan... It appears like we need to watch the Midnight Channel tonight, it's even raining right now,_ Yukiko notes with a grim face.

{Yes... It's perfect weather for the Midnight Channel,} Sume-Okami confirms.

Yukiko shakes her head feeling at a lost, "But... That's not possible.."

{I know you hope it's not true but... You thought, Chie was joking about Akhlys creature but that turned out to be true. That and Chie wouldn't worry you over nothing,} Sume-Okami points out while worries plague Yukiko's thoughts.

_I got a bad feeling about this,_ Yukiko reflects as she sends off a reply to Chie and her mind races with the possible consequences of the Midnight Channel coming back.

The Amagi Inn heiress' train of thought is broken when Kasai comes back into the kitchen informing Yukiko that, "Ah, there you are. Someone's on the phone for you, Yuki-chan."

"Huh!" Yukiko jumps a little feeling very much on edge at the moment. Yukiko calms herself down and smiles at Kasai before wondering aloud, "For me? Who could it be at this hour..."

"The individual said they were Kujikawa-san's manager and that they wanted to ask you something," Kasai a waitress at the Amagi Inn answers her.

{Why in the world would Riku-kun's manager want to call you at this hour? If the manger wants to talk about Riku-kun then they should call Sora-chan... She knows him far better than you do, Yuki-chan,} Sume-Okami feels suspicious of the true nature of this call.

"Hey, maybe they are trying to recruit you?" Kasai jokes sensing Yukiko's tense mood.

"Ha, I doubt it... Thank you, Kasai-san," Yukiko disagrees as she accepts the receiver from Kasai before the waitress promptly leaves though the spilt curtain.

{Hm... This cannot be a good sign,} Sume-Okami frets.

_I'm sure it will all be fine,_ Yukiko wishes silently before speaking into the receiver, "Hello, this is Yukiko Amagi."

"Oh, I'm sorry to call so late. My name is Inoue. I'm Riku Kujikawa's manager," The voice female voice of Riku's manager, Inoue on the other end apologizes.

"Yes, that's what I was told. Um, how can I help you?" Yukiko inquires suddenly feeling apprehension for some reason.

"Well, you see, um... I can't reach Kujikawa. I thought about calling Narukami but opted against it, I don't want to worry the poor girl and Riku adores her so..." Inoue admits.

{You don't want to worry her yet you're perfectly happy to worry my Yuki-chan... What a total lack of logic and sense that is,} Sume-Okami does the mental equivalent of rolling it's eyes at Inoue's words.

Anyhow, Inoue, Riku's manger continues on to say to Yukiko, "I was hoping you might know where he is."

Yukiko feels her blood turn to ice in her veins, things were not looking very good tonight at all, "Huh..."

The manager of Riku Kujikawa, Inoue goes on to inform Yukiko that Riku won't answer his cell, he isn't at his grandmother's place nor in the city at his parents house. Inoue explains that she was desperate that she found out the Amagi Inn's number and rang Yukiko since she knew that Yukiko was friends with Riku. That and she couldn't find Sora's number as well.

{This news is rather bad and all but... Neither you nor me have any clue where Riku could be,} Sume-Okami laments.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where Riku-kun could be," Yukiko tells Inoue.

The manager seems downcast as he mutters a reply, "I see. I apologize for calling you this late and out of the blue too... I'll let you go now but... Um, please try to keep Riku's disappearance under wraps. I hope he turns up soon."

"I'm sure he will," Yukiko reassures Inoue before the manager hangs up.

{This reminds me a lot last year, back in the days when I was Konohana Sakuya... It must be hard for Inoue-san especially after Riku-kun only disappeared last year for some amount of time,} Sume-Okami reflects bitterly.

"Oh my! Don't tell me..." Yukiko exclaims suddenly realizing something.

Sume-Okami questions, {Huh... What's wrong?}

_The Midnight Channel starts up again around the same time, Riku-kun goes missing... That cannot be good_, Yukiko answers with her mind in a whirl.

{He got himself thrown into the TV again? Geez, I regret my comment about liking the idea of the Midnight Channel coming back. This sucks,} Sume-Okami laments.

Yukiko gets her cell phone out and looks at her list of contacts she pauses briefly at Luke's name but opts not to call him as he might hopefully be getting some sleep so she continues down the list but pauses on Sora's name...

Yukiko's just about to call Sora but stops herself saying, "No... I can't go running to her and Luke with everything. I would normally call Luke but calling Sora just because I'm thinking of some kind of worst case scenario thing... There's no proof that's it's happening again, anyway. I shouldn't make either of them worry and Luke needs his sleep. His not going to like this news at all..."

{It certainly won't help his insomnia, that's for sure,} Sume-Okami remarks.

_Agreed, I must keep my wild thoughts to myself... Sora would just drop everything to come and help after all. Her boyfriend might be missing, though... Ugh what do I do?_ Yukiko debates what to do.

Her Persona with golden coloured armour advises, {_Might_ being the important word. Riku might of just... Just forgotten to charge his phone or something! Riku-kun might be perfectly safe. There's no sense in worrying Sora for no reason.}

Yukiko nods mutely before she attempts to call Riku Kujikawa's number but after a long time listening to the phone ring without being answered, Yukiko's anxiety increases. She opts to call Yosuke as trying to ring Riku wasn't working. The call in answered quickly by Yosuke Hanamura. So tells him about Riku's disappearance. It's an relief to talk to someone about it but at the end of the call she thanks Yosuke and hangs up, still feeling worried.

_Things aren't looking good_, Yukiko despairs thinking of the current situation.

{Oh, sweetie... Chin up, it will all be fine. All we need to do is confirm the current situation like Sora-chan always says. Then we can think of a plan based on what we discover. Okay, Yuki-chan?} Sume-Okami eases Yukiko worries.

A ghost of a smile plays upon Yukiko's lips as she thinks, _Ha-aha, this feels nostalgic. _

{See you did learn something last year. Now come on, the Midnight Channel's not on until ages yet. You got time to kill so why don't you clean up this kitchen?} Sume-Okami suggests to her Persona User.

_Yeah! You're right! I don't want to leave a mess for our cooks when they arrive in the morning, after all,_ Yukiko adamantly agrees with her Persona.

Later on that evening... After cleaning, taking a bath and then retreating to her room, Yukiko Amagi glances up at the clock in her room whispering that, "There's still time..."

{Maybe try reading a book?} Sume-Okami advises.

The Priestess Arcana girls does just that but cannot find herself able to concentrate on the book so she gives up. Sume-Okami is concerned, {You okay?}

Yukiko sighs telling her nervous self, "It's all right... I'm sure things will be fine. Nothing will happen..."

{Wanting to live in denial is okay, but I don't believe that's going to be the case,} Sume-Okami assumes with a heavy heart.

This assumption is proven correct when the Midnight Channel switches on and shows the advertisement of the P-1 Grand Prix. Yukiko exclaims in horror, "What the..."

_**End of flashback...**_

"The next day I went to the food court with the big boxed lunch I made... I was quite worried... I met Chie at the food court and you guys know the rest," Yukiko says simply.

"Yep, you guys went into the TV and the whole saga started... Great, I understand that part now," Marie nods in understanding but seems a little sad when she looks at Sora.

{This must be difficult for her... Helping us out despite you objecting her feelings for you. She must feel so awkward being around Riku and you. Seeing how he has what she cannot have,} Yomotsugami, Sora's main Persona reflects.

_You're talking to me... Normally you just speak to inform me about social links and give me vague feelings... Odd, that you talk to me so much more now,_ Sora blinks in surprise.

{Of course I talk to you more now, my Hime. When a Persona user's key Persona evolves their personality fuses more strongly with their user thus the thoughts and opinions of that Persona is more clear to their user. Your teammates who have a third tier bond with their Persona have even clear conversations with their individual Personas,} Yomotsugami explains with reverence towards her user.

_Okay... But must you call me Hime? It's so formal,_ Sora complains.

{...} Yomotsugami sends out the vague yet general feeling of yes much to Sora's disappointment.

Sora shakes her head at herself as she realizes she should focus more on others rather than her self and expression softens towards Marie, "Thanks for coming out here to aid us, you didn't have too... And... And I know this must be hard for you, Marie."

"It's... It's fine, I don't mind. I get to spend time with my friends and my rival in love. It's rather amusing when I hear about the weird nicknames makes me glad I didn't join the team sooner," Marie assures Sora with utter honesty.

Sora nods mutely before turning to Kanji, "Would you like to go next, Kanji-kun?"

"Must I even say my story? All I did was fall asleep and end up in a TV world that I thought was a dream," Kanji questions raising his eyebrow at her.

"Oh, alright, let's skip Tatsumi-kun," Luke concludes making a vein in Kanji's head throb.

"Er... Must you be so insensitive to him? You're going to have to like him eventually, he's going to be sticking around. After all he's my boyfriend," Naoto mutters under her breath at Luke's behaviour.

"Aha, you admitted it!" Sora exclaims making Naoto blush furiously and unconscious reach for her blue cap that she wasn't wearing.

"Damn it... I should have kept the cap," Naoto grumbles as she looks down trying to hide her pink blushing face.

"Naoto... You... You... You called me your boyfriend," Kanji stammers in shock and looks extremely happy and seems to go wide eyed at the idea.

Luke notices Kanji's gaping mouth, "Oh someone shot me now... Stop drooling over her, would you, Tatsumi?"

"I uh... Heh-eh," Tatsumi blushes his face turning red as a tomato as he realizes his staring at Naoto a bit much.

"This isn't a big deal, everyone knew this already... Let's move on to me! To on Teddie's tale of heroism and greatness in the face of adversity!" Teddie proclaims.

"That... That sounds like, the worst..." Yosuke begins to disagrees but is cut off.

"Yeah, let's listen to that since that will avoid any arguments from taking place, Teddie start speaking now!" Sora encourages the idea sensing Luke's out to annoy people today.

_It seems that Luke is deliberately out to make people hate him... He must be feeling guilty about the whole incident with Yosuke if he's pushing people away this much,_ Sora worries.

{It could be just that Luke's being over-protective again. He tends to that type to have a strong big brother instinct,} Yomotsugami comments.

_Maybe... But Naoto's perfectly capable of looking after herself she doesn't need to treated like a child,_ Sora argues.

{He is a bit of a Knight Templar type in regard to his over-protective nature but that kinda makes him endearing,} Yomotsugami muses.

_I guess but it makes it difficult to spend time with my boyfriend when he's all, 'my soul sister is off limits,' thing-y,_ Sora frowns.

{Yes, Hime however it certainly comes rather handy at times particularly when Teddie's bothering you,} Yomotsugami points out.

Sora agrees with Persona while she listens to Teddie's tale of the events he went through before he entered the TV world, the P-1 Grand Prix and the Pale Room.


	64. Chapter 64 - P4A Part 7 - Star

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note : Um... Sorry about being kind of slack about updating and posting chapters, I've kind of hit a roadblock in the later chapters but I think I got over it now. I just had to take some time off from writing fanfiction because work and stuff and I never really could get back into it. I mainly got distracted by planning future fanfictions. Personally planning stories is the fun part to me, though writing is more fulfilling and I feel like I'm actually accomplishing something. So anyway I plan on putting more into this fanfiction. Probably go back and edit the first chapters again before I finish writing the last few. It's kinda sad I'm almost at the end. Oh, well enjoy this new chapter!

Teddie begins, "It all begin long ago on a dark stormy..."

"This sounds vaguely familiar," Marie mutters under her breath.

"Uh, no it didn't... Ted! If you're going to tell your story at all, at least tell the truth! Don't edit it to suit yourself!" Yosuke reprimands the bear.

"Aw... But it's boring the other way," Teddie whines.

Luke requests rubbing his temples, "We don't care, I fairly sure it's boring both ways... Just tell the bloody story, will ya?"

{You okay, Ashida? You aren't getting another headache, are you?} Luke's Persona worries about his user.

_Fine... Shut up... Just getting annoyed by all this talking stuff_, Luke gruffly replies.

{Hmph... You never treat me with any respect, Ashida. No wonder I turned into a Shadow and stuff,} Luke's Persona huffs.

_I respect you plenty, it's just that I don't like thinking about what happened... It makes me feel like a total moron_, Luke sighs without making a sound.

{That would be because you are a moron but you shouldn't beat yourself up over the past. The past is important but it shouldn't be the only factor in your life. There's the future as well, ya know, mate,} Luke's Persona reassures him.

Luke remains unable to think of a response so he focuses on Teddie's voice instead finding it easier to deal with, "I woke up in a locker in the TV world but I couldn't quite remember what happened beforehand... I was getting ready at Junes before it opened but then I got lost in thought when I saw the big old TV we used to go through. That is when noticed a strange smell."

"A strange smell?" Marie puzzles.

Teddie nods before elaborating, "From the smell, I got the sense that someone had gone into my world. I was a little worried at first but then I thought, it was probably just Yosuke in there trying to slack off."

"Since when do I ever slack off!" Yosuke exclaims.

"Shush, don't interrupt me, Yosuke!" Teddie huffs before going on to admit, "I went into the TV world but it gets kinda hazy after that part..."

"You don't know how you ended up in the locker?" Marie questions.

"Nope! No clue but it did feel a little different than normal. I was so scared!" Teddie shakes his head before being over dramatic.

Luke scoffs at thought of Teddie being scared at that point remembering what the Pale Room had shown him and the others about Teddie, "Yeah, you were _so_ scared that you're first concern was that you missed snack time."

"Hey! Snack time's an important part of my dietary requirements!" Teddie argues.

Sora, Chie and Kanji nods in agreement, "Snacks are important!"

"You three are ridiculous sometimes," Marie states without sympathy for their feelings.

The trio shrug it off though as they're used to it by now. Teddie then thinks back to a few days before May 3rd when he first learnt that Sora Narukami was coming to Inaba.

The group briefly wonder why this is relevant but listen anyhow since they figure it couldn't really hurt too much to drift off topic for a bit. Also Sora's kinda curious to what everyone's reaction would have been. This makes Luke think back to his experience on the day in his head he reflects on it.

**_Flashback time strikes yet again! Huzzah! No idea why there... That's not that exciting but let's run with it anyhow..._**

At Junes Food Court, a few days before Teddie found himself inside the the TV world dungeon Labrys' subconscious created from various sources. Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, Luke and Teddie meet up at the food court after Yosuke and Teddie got off work.

Luke Ashida is sitting lazily in a chair next to Yukiko Amagi who seats between him and Chie Satonaka. Teddie rushes over excitedly to the group with Yosuke close behind him.

Teddie jumps for joy when he sees the girls and Luke, "Chie-chan, Yuki-chan! Sensei!"

"Mm?" Luke glances up opening his eyes to look at where the sound came from. He discovers it was just Teddie so he readjusts his sunglasses and closes his eyes again as he's trying unsuccessfully to catch up on sleep.

"Ah, there he is. You looked like you were working hard, Teddie!" Chie grins at the bear.

"Ha-aha, here, Teddie you can sit with me and Luke," Yukiko offers.

"Don't mind if I do!" Teddie beams prior to attempting to pull up a chair between Luke and Yukiko but he faces resistance.

"Uh-uh... You sound far too happy, sit next to Yosuke," Luke orders Teddie without opening an eyelid as Yosuke Hanamura sits down next to Chie.

"But Sensei!" Teddie whines.

"I don't care, you're being far too flirtatious towards Yukiko since Sora left... I do not trust you at all. Sit over there," Luke argues pointing to the opposite side of the table.

Teddie sighs before jumping onto a chair next to the scion of Junes and then complaining dramatically and perhaps dangerous, "I'm so tired! They're working me like a slave! Pet me, Yuki-chan and Chie-chan!"

"Maiming you sounds fun right now," Luke comments about him.

"Now I'm grateful you got him to sit next to Yosuke," Yukiko admits under her breath.

"He's awfully predictable," Luke shrugs in reply.

"Aw... You guys! It's pretty tough work, you know! They're treating me as a slave, I tell you!" Teddie whines.

"What're you blabbering about? That was totally in your job description," Yosuke jokes.

Teddie frowns and huffs while Luke smirks, "Good one, _mate_."

"_Mate_?" Yosuke questions.

Luke translates, "Close friend in Australia..."

"Oh... I see..." Yosuke nods prior to asking, "Aussie's as you call yourselves say that, um... G'day mate-thing all the time, right?"

"Er... Kinda. But I don't get to use it ever often though," Luke admits with a bored yawn.

"Right, then," Yosuke grins at his good friend's relaxed mood before turning to a still exhausted Teddie, "Here."

"Hm?" Teddie perks up a little as he accepts the cup of melon soda Yosuke offers him.

Teddie gasps with wide eyes, "Ooh, thank you bear-y much, Yosuke!"

"You buying?" Luke inquires of Yosuke.

"Yeah," Yosuke confirms.

"Sweet... Can I give you some yen to get me a sod..." Luke attempts to ask.

Yosuke however interrupts, "I already got you one, too... Don't worry about the money, it's on me. I know you're rich but just let other people pay for stuff sometimes."

Luke seems to hesitate and he winces rubbing his temples as he hears his Persona Enma Dai-O whispers in his mind, {Come on... Don't accept it. He might be our friend but in end aren't we just hurting our friends? The Akhlys creature was just the beginning... More troubling times are ahead. They will suffer and hate you just like everyone else in your life has. Wouldn't it be better just leave now? To protect them from your dreadful habit of attracting bad luck and death.}

_Shut up... I'm staying in Inaba with my friends... Nothing will happen to them. Just because some bad things happen in the past doesn't mean it will keep repeating_, Luke argues.

{Can you really believe that when you barely remember your own past?} Enma Dai-O Luke's Persona question.

_I don't bloody care what the hell you think! I don't need my past! I lived my childhood and I don't need to remember everyone single detail. It's perfectly normal for it to be a little hazy after all_, Luke disagrees.

{Really? Is that so? What colour was your mother's hair or even better what was her maiden name?} Enma Dai-O challenges.

... Luke shakes his head unable to answer and he grabs the melon soda Yosuke offered him. Luke proceed to drink it not wanting to talk to his Persona, _To hell with you, Enma! All you do lately is annoy me... I think liked it better when you didn't talk to me back in the old days when you just gave me vague feelings and stuff._

{To hell with you too! Bloody, ungrateful Persona user!} Enma Dai-O roars causing a sharp jabbing pain echo through Luke's skull.

Luke jaw clenches but he manages to keep his face neutral and portraying none of the pain he's feeling. Teddie meanwhile has finished his soda, "Bet you Sensei!"

"Oh... Alright... It wasn't a race, you know," Luke mutters quietly before clenching jaw.

"Don't be a sore loser," Yosuke scolds Luke thinking that he's clenching his jaw in anger rather than the real reason of it being because of pain.

Luke places his soda on the table and rolls his eyes... A bad idea really, it kinda hurts when he's Persona starts yelling at him... Yet again.

{LET ME OUT! I'M SICK OF GETTING NOTHING ACCOMPLISHED! I HATE YOU! YOU KNOW IN YOUR HEART THAT I'M RIGHT... Being with this people will only hate them in the end... ARE YOU THAT SELFISH AND SACRE OF BEING ALONE AGAIN THAT YOU WON'T DO WHAT IS BEST FOR THEM AND LEAVE! You're not even truly human anymore, you don't belong here... What happens when Yukiko grows old even if she lives that long... Knowing our luck, she'll die just like, everyone else does!} Enma Dai-O goes back to his usual routine of screaming what Luke thinks are useless lies at him.

_Ugh... Feels like my head's going to explode, screaming at me! You're lying, everything thing will be fine. For pete's sake, my head... Stopping trying to summon yourself, it's not happening again... Last time that happened you trashed my house! I'm the Persona USER, meaning I'm the boss. Not you, Enma... You me and I'm you and that jazz_, Luke chastises Enma Dai-O but when his finish doing that he glances at the spot where he left his drink. Only to discover that it's gone, "Huh? What happened to my drink?"

"He's got it," Yosuke points a thumb towards Teddie who's holding Luke's soda.

"Ted... Give that back," Luke orders with weary tone.

Teddie finishes it in record-breaking time much to Chie very apparent amazement, "How'd you chug that! Wasn't it carbonated? I'm surprise you could drink it so fast..."

"That was mine... I need that for my hea..." Luke is about to complain about his splitting headache but catches himself and says this instead, "Never mind. Stuff it."

"You must've been so thirsty. There, there," Yukiko pets Teddie hand in sympathy and ignoring Luke completely. Teddie eyes light up like if he's in heaven.

_She didn't even notice me,_ Luke sighs his shouldering slumping without anyone noticing.

Yosuke reflects and apologizes, "Meh, I guess it was a bit busier than usual. Sorry for making you girls and Luke wait."

"It's all right. It's not like we had anything to do either," Chie waves it off prior to asking of him, "Anyway, what's this important announcement you have?"

"Huh?" Luke and Teddie look extremely puzzled by this.

"I haven't heard anything about an important announcement," Teddie adds.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Luke questions.

"Well... About that," Yosuke starts adding suspense to the situation.

"O-Okay," Chie prompts feeling anxious as if she's worried it might be bad news.

"You didn't met another Ker did you?" Luke inquires with some concern.

"Ah, no," Yosuke shakes his head before he asks, out of blue, "Huh? Hey, where's Kanji?"

Teddie falls out of his seat and shots Yosuke and Luke an annoyed.

"What? Why are you angry at both of us?" Luke questions.

"You two built up the suspense but then totally... Oh, never mind," Teddie mopes.

"Meh," Luke raises the volume on his headphones in an attempt drown out his Persona's constant shouting and struggle to break himself free. _It's actually getting quite boring now, the bloody thing keeps doing this day in and day out,_ Luke sighs but suddenly a horrible thought seizes hold of him. _How much longer can I hold it back? What would have if... What if I lose control? Oh god... _

{Yes... It would be interesting... So leave, stop deluding yourself, these friends will never truly care for you again if they knew what I do and what you try to deny. You are a murder, you killed a man. Man bent on killing you and many others... Yet still a man. We vowed not kill again but we broke that promise! We killed Izanagi,} Enma Dai-O reminds him.

_Shut up, already! I could have destroyed his soul too but I didn't... I didn't... I locked him away in the depths of Yomi for all eternity... I... I had no choice!_ Luke despairs while keeping his manner deadpan and bored/calm on the outside whilst inside his mind he was in turmoil. Killing the god Izanagi was... It was against everything in his being. He may have made jokes and taunts about it but ultimately the very thought of it made his skin crawl and his head spin.

{Even a creature that foul life shouldn't be decided to have met it's end by a being despicable as us... I you love her, that Yukiko... But seriously, isn't she too good, too pure for trash like us. We are murders, killers. Saving the world by killing a power mad god, sounds heroic, huh? More like selfish. You tried to repaid for the sins you committed by playing at hero but in reality... You're only damning yourself more so,} Enma Dai-O tells Luke without yelling much to Luke's relief.

_I know... You're me... But bloody hell! What am I meant to do? I can't... I can't leave my friends, I need them... I don't want to alone again. I like talking to these people and this town of Inaba. It's my home. These people are the closest thing I had to family... Without them I'm nothing,_ Luke explains closing his eyes as he tunes out to the conversation the others are having.

{In this life, our life... Everyone we've cherish either has died or left us... These people who have taken you in, will grow to hate you and they will die because of you. Your very presence attracts danger. You're not even fully human anymore. You're an awakened god! It's highly likely you'll live longer... You'll out live these friends and be alone again. Better now than later. It's not you really care. If you cared for them you would abandon them. They will be better off without you,} Enma Dai-O advices.

_I care about them, what on earth are you saying! They need me! I... I... I'm... UGH! I don't want to think about this! Please just stop talking... I don't want to think,_ Luke tells his main Persona as he turns up the volume on his headphones.

Enma Dai-O enlighten him, {You can't block out everything that you find difficult! You blocked out your childhood because it was too difficult... Yet you claim you wanted to remember nevertheless your paralyzed and unable to do so because you don't want to know what dark secrets are hidden there.}

_Dark secrets... What are you on about? Come on, me... Tell me_, Luke inquires.

{You changed your tune quickly... However what you have forgotten about your childhood is not the important part but rather... Who, is the part you should focus on. On who you've forgotten thanks to your inability to cope with your parents' tragic death,} Enma Dai-O answers him.

_Who... Um... I'm getting nothing... Tell me, who have I forgotten?_ Luke requests.

Enma Dai-O responds before going silent, {I'm not telling you... You do not appreciate my services at all... Besides, you know the answers, all you need to do is simply remember.}

"Thank bloody god," Luke mutter under his breath as the tension from his head vanishes, it seems his Persona is taking it easy on Luke... For now.

He gazes to see what the others are currently doing. For some reason Chie, Yukiko and Teddie look gob-smacked about something Yosuke said... Luke opts to pay some attention to what's going on again.

Yosuke laughs, "Ha-aha, you should see the looks on your faces... Wait..."

"Hm? What's going on again?"Luke questions.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Yosuke realizes.

"Correct," Luke verifies before sarcastically remarking, "Go give yourself a pat on the back, Hanamura-san."

"Uh... You don't need to be sarcastic, dude... Anyway, Sora's coming back to town in a few days!" Yosuke declares.

"She is... Hm, okay," Luke shrugs not knowing how to take the news. On one hand it's good, he considers Sora a sister and in fact in his first past life she was his twin sister but... Luke grimaces, _I so out of control right now, it ain't funny... My mind's a mess, I can't sleep and when I do have terrible nightmares. I don't want her to see me like this. She'll see straight through me. I can't lie to her because of the orb of truth thing-y she has. Bloody hell..._

"Sensei Luke? You okay?" Teddie inquires with a concerned eyes that is echoed by everyone else at the table.

"Am I okay?" Luke almost laughs at thought before adding, "Yeah, I'm fine... Just it's... It's been so long. Yeah, it's like two months since all of us last all gathered."

This seems to appease the suspicions and the worries of his friends for now but Luke knows that the mask of illusion that he's wearing isn't going to work for much longer. _Cracks were showing and the amount sleep I'm getting is not enough for me to repair my world-weary mind... I haven't sleep properly roughly since I got my soul awakened and that was around the time Sora left Inaba... Like I just said it's been two months... I've lost a lot of weight, my memory's going all iffy... It's like I've swapped it for a goldfishes memory or something. I've tired every sleeping pill I could find. Nothing works. That and when my Persona isn't the cause of my headaches, I get real ones... Like right now. There's this irritating jackhammer sensation. I just want this to stop... It's all too much. The only good things I got out all this is the ability to still be living and magical powers of portal creation. That's it..._ Luke rubs his temples before leaning back in his seat and looking up at the sky through his sunglasses. _Hm, for some reason, I can see better than before... That and my depth perception issues are gone. Wait a sec, this means... Bloody oath... It took this long to figure it out? My vision in my right e.. Ugh, I'm so tired that it took me that long to notice... Geez, why can't my insomnia go away... I want to sleep. I'll do anything!_

While Luke's stuck in thought, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko go over the details about Sora's soon return to Inaba. Chie at one point hits Yosuke, not unusual and then... Kanji comes out of nowhere and looks over Luke's head.

Luke is taken by surprise and falls out of his chair... The group grimace at the sight and Kanji mutters an apology to Luke Ashida. Luke shrugs it off and hops back into his seat before nonchalantly saying, "Hm? Oh, hi Kanji..."

"You're just going to pretend that didn't happen aren't you?" Kanji realizes.

"Yep... I'm living denial, I was also pretty sure I could have gotten some sleep if you hadn't of shown up, Tatsumi," Luke retorts.

"Sorry, Senpai," Kanji Tatsumi rubs the back of his neck and apologizes.

"When'd you get here?" Yosuke inquires of Kanji.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Damn it, I gotta get to work!" Kanji snaps.

"Huh... What's he talking about?" Luke puzzles.

"Yeah, what's gotten into him?" Yosuke adds.

"Who cares, at least he knows now," Chie shrugs.

"Know what?" Luke questions.

"About Sora coming back to Inaba in a few days," Yukiko reminds him.

"Aha... That..." Luke mutters but adds soundlessly, _I forgot about that.. Geez, no sleep is not good for my short-term memory._

"Hey, guys! What about Riku-kun and Naoto-kun? Do they know about Sora-chan coming back?" Chie raises a good point.

Teddie gasps comically prompting Luke to face palm at the bear suit wearing youth. Yosuke however answer Chie saying that, "Yeah, I already called up Riku. I thought he had a hard time readjusting his work schedule. Sounded like he's busy preparing for his comeback but he said he'll definitely make it."

"Ah... He is a lot busier now compared to when he was taking his hiatus," Yukiko notes.

"I wish Sensei Sora was an idol... Then I would watch every progarm she would be in and claim control over the remotes to all the TVs in Junes! And Luke's house too!" Teddie daydreams.

"I barely watch TV lately, you can have my remotes, I don't care because it's all just a wild fantasy that will never happen," Luke shatters Teddie's dreams.

"Oh, Sensei... You're so cruel," Teddie fakes cries.

"Get over it," Luke suggests his patience wearing thin.

"So what about Naoto-kun?" Chie inquires.

"I don't know. I couldn't reach her on her cell," Yosuke raises his shoulders up and down in a gesture saying that he has no clue.

"Oh... Pity... Though, I did notice that Naoto-chan has been handling more cases ever since spring, so it's likely she's busy," Luke theorizes.

"I'll try calling Naoto-kun later," Chie mentions.

"Way to go, Chie-chan! If Sensei Sora's coming, we should all be here for her!" Teddie praises her.

"Well duh... That's the whole idea," Luke yawns.

"Hmm..." Teddie nods before he appears to get an idea but thankfully he stays quiet about it much to Luke's immediate relief.

"Man, though... This brings back memories of the Investigation Team," Yosuke reminisces.

Yukiko agrees, "Yeah... It's kind of strange to feel nostalgic about that."

"Ha-aha, we were pretty desperate while the case was going on. It's only now that I'm finally feeling like it's all over," Chie comments but after a moment she adds, "Well, except for the Akhlys creature coming to Inaba the other day... That was kinda weird."

"Yeah, it wanted to kill Sensei Luke and everyone he cared about it said but Akhlys-chan ended up begging Sensei for help!" Teddie exclaims seemingly proud.

"Don't remind me," Luke mumbles crossing his arms grumpily as he doesn't liking thought of that creature which verifies the fact bad luck follows him and only him. It wasn't Sora who attracted all the horrible things that happened here, it was him... Luke doesn't like the thought everything that happen is his fault simply because he moved to Inaba.

"Still it feels like it was a long time ago when we all met up with Sora," Yosuke reflects.

The conversation turns quiet for moment until Yosuke claps his hands together and announces to them, "So! Since our leader's coming back, let's put together a plan for Golden Week."

Luke mutters not liking the idea, "Planning... Hard work..."

"I want to do it right, you know, give her a great welcome and stuff," Yosuke ignores him.

"Can't I just open a portal on the train before it gets to the station and surprise her on the trip there?" Luke suggests.

"No!" Is the immediate answer from everyone including Teddie.

"Oh come on, my sense of direction is bad but I'm good at opening portals when I focus on the people not the location," Luke argues.

"It's still no... A moving train sounds a little too painful knowing how your portals sometimes... Uh, malfunction," Yukiko disagrees with Luke's view.

"Malfunction? Hmph, they just a little jerky sometimes. They generally go in the right sorta of area," Luke grumbles.

"Let's ignore Sensei Luke!" Teddie cheers out a suggestion.

"Agreed!" Chie nods enthusiastically much to Luke's hidden dismay prior to her turning to Yosuke, "Great idea about the plan for Golden Week, by the way!"

"I agree," Yukiko beams.

Luke frowns, "I don't..."

Teddie pays no attention to him, "I can't wait to hang out with Sensei Sora again!"

The group enthusiastically discuss various plans about what to do for Sora's return to Inaba during Golden Week while paying no attention to poor old Luke Ashida.

"Yippee... Oh look the world is ending! Oh my gosh, it awful..." Luke fake exclaims with false panic before sighing heavily at the lack of reaction he received. Luke goes on to say with some disbelief, "Come on... Really? Not even a twitch of a response? What if the world was really ending? You guys would have missed it entirely. I bet I could say anything I wanted right not without any of you four complaining...Teddie's an annoying bear. Nope, still nothing... I give up, I'm going into the TV to maim Shadows...On my own... Still nothing? Bloody oath."

Luke then throws his hands up and leaves the table heading towards the flatscreen TV in Junes via walking as he can't be bothered with a portal. Half an hour later, Yukiko notices that, "Huh? Where'd Luke-kun go?"

Yosuke puzzles his eyes searching for the albino teenager, "Yeah... When did he leave?"

"Sensei Luke disappeared!" Teddie overacts.

"And now I'm back... I was gone for like half an hour and you guys just noticed. For heaven's sake. I'm going back to the TV to maim Shadows again for fun. Bye-bye... I guess you guys don't need me at all," Luke arrives via a purple-blue/black swirling vortex-like portal before leaving via the same portal.

"Whoops... I think we ignored him a little too much there," Chie realizes nervously.

"You think?" Yosuke remarks earning himself a sore arm.

"Don't be a smart aleck!" Chie scolds before going silent.

"..." No one speaks for a while until Yukiko laments with sad eyes, "We need to pay Luke more attention, he does need it at the moment. He's suppose to be our friend yet we were just so horrible to him."

"Yeah... When Sensei Luke's mean and horrible he does it as a defence mechanism but when we do it to him... We just were being a tad over board," Teddie realizes.

An uneasy aura of guilt plagues the table as they discuss ways too to make it up to Luke who is unleashing his Persona's rage on unsuspecting Shadows. The TV world may be peaceful now but it still is a world full of dangerous Shadows so it wouldn't ever be a big tourist destination.

oOo

That night, Teddie walks merrily into Luke Ashida's house after yet another busy shift at Junes after changing out of his bear suit . _They give me way too much work... It's practically animal cruelty_, Teddie muses as he ventures pass Luke's door.

However something compels Teddie to stop and check up on his Sensei. Thus he opens the door to Luke's room, "Sensei Luke, I'm home!"

"Huh!" Luke eyes dart up to Teddie and he seems to be startle.

"Sensei?" Teddie mutters his eyes growing large at sight before him. Luke was sitting on the ground his back leaning against his bed, his white-pink hair messy and sticking to his head slightly because of sweat. It was a rare occasion to see Luke break a sweat. Luke was panting heavily when Teddie had walked in and the teenager was desperately trying to cover that up now. Not only that but the albino teenaged boy's room was utterly trashed.

"..." Luke doesn't respond but he does wipe the momentarily panic of his face replacing with his usual mildly bored expression.

"What happened to your room?" Teddie questions looking around. Everything was out of place, a lot of things were broken including a window. _Normally Sensei Luke was a neat freak, even bordering on OCD at times about his house being neat and in order but this... This was utter chaos. Normally Luke would yell at lot at Teddie if he made even a fraction this mess in Luke's house... Something is wrong here_, Teddie realizes.

"I... I um... Was practicing summoning my Persona out of the TV... It kinda didn't like taking orders so... Yeah... It made a mess and now I have a headache, so leave me alone. Knock next time," Luke hangs his head. But when Teddie doesn't leave and his blue eyes narrow at his Sensei, Luke winces before grabbing his head.

"You okay, Sensei?" Teddie worries moving closer to his housemate and friend.

Luke suddenly stands up and snaps, "Get out... Now!"

Teddie is hesitant to do so as he's worried about his Sensei but does so as he senses the urgency in his voice. Teddie determines as he slips hastily out of Luke's room and closes the door behind him, _He's scared of something... If it helps Sensei Luke, I'll leave but I must get to the bottom of this... I think I should tell Yuki-chan and Nao-chan a_bout this. They'll know what to do. I mustn't let Sensei Sora know this, I don't want to worry her.

"Ugh... Go away... Stop... Please, Enma... I can't take this pressure," Luke whispers thinking that Teddie had walked away when in actual fact the bear was eavesdropping at the door.

There's the sound of shattering glass that occurs when a Persona is summon but it sounds different than usual and Luke's muffled yelp of agony follows it. The booming voice of what Teddie recognizes as his Sensei's Persona rings out, "I care not for your pain... I wish to free of you and your petulant chains... Leave Inaba, abandon your friends for their safety, I, we want to protect them. Death follows us wherever we go, that's why none of your relatives wanted to take you in. Someone always meet some unfortunate fate and your never ending cursed luck was blamed and you cast out. Again and again. How much longer can you deluded yourself into thinking your bad luck won't affect these new friends of yours, hm?"

"I'm sick of fighting you... But you're lying... Nothing will happen. I won't let any harm come to my friends," Luke protests.

"Then why do we remain here? If we truly want to protect them then we must leave... Your, our, very presence attracts chaos, don't you see that? We invite disaster for that is the price our first incarnation paid in exchange for the powers and status as a deity that he so desperately needed to save his beloved sister. If we remain here, these friends you've gain will only suffer. It's time to return to a life a hermit my fool of a master," Enma Dai-O advises Luke. Teddie eyes widen at what he is hearing and he immediately wishes for Luke not to leave.

"No... Go away... Shut up, you're wrong, you're wrong... It'll be fine, it'll all be fine. I can't leave my friends... I don't want to be alone ago... I can't go back to not talking to people again. These friends are the only family I have," Luke argues but his voice sounds hoarse.

"Bloody hell! Listen to me!" Enma Dai-O roars at Luke before the sound of object flying around the room and breaking is heard.

"Sensei Luke!" Teddie exclaims before rushing into the room.

"Teddie... Get out! Get out!" Luke shouts as his Persona seems to go on a rampage in his room sending objects crashing into the walls.

"This explains why your room was trashed," Teddie muses before getting hit by a stray book, a Japanese dictionary to be specific so it hurt, "Ow!"

Luke freezes and shots his Persona a panicked look, Enma Dai-O just shrugs and it's eyes glint a odd yellow colour momentarily before moving to whisper something into to Luke's ears. Teddie couldn't make out what but it really caught Luke off guard.

"Luke... What's going on?" Teddie asks as he narrowly dodges another rouge book.

"It's nothing... I got to go," Luke mutters before opening a portal and shoving his Persona through it. After doing so Luke follows in after and the portal closes.

"Hm... That wasn't nothing... Oh dear, poor Sensei," Teddie mumbles under his breath.

Later that night, Teddie finally hears the front door open, it's Luke Ashida, his Sensei finally coming home. Thus Teddie smiles and greets him, "Welcome home, Sensei!"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm home, what's the big deal? It happens everyday," Luke waves with a frown upon his face as he wanders into the kitchen.

"You and Enma feeling better now?" Teddie tentatively wonders.

Luke almost drops his glass of water he had fetched for himself but regains his composure quickly and gruffly replies, "Fine... Don't want to talk about it. Don't mention this to anyone. I'm sure it's just a phase, I'm certain Enma will get over."

"Really! That's relief!" Teddie expresses making Luke half smile.

However the white-pink haired youth staggers slightly and almost drops his glass in the sink, thankfully it doesn't break but the boy happens to sway uncertainly and grit his teeth as he reaches for his head.

Teddie frowns at his Sensei who seems to like lying lately, "You aren't okay... Are you sick Sensei?"

"No, I'm just a little sleepy. I'm... I'm going to take a shower and go to my room. 'Night, Ted, sleep well 'cause I won't," Luke smirks shaking his head before recollecting himself and leaving the room.

_He's not okay... But how can I help him if he won't even admit it?_ Teddie despairs as he slumps on his spot on the lounge room's couch.

**_The flashback ends as Teddie recalls remembering hearing the shower turn on that night a few days before the 2nd of May..._**


	65. Chapter 65 - P4A Part 7 - Fortune

**Disclaimer : I own nothing and onward to the next instalment of Sora's and Luke's adventure.**

Luke Ashida shivers at the memory of his state of mind back then... It wasn't very good, there was a lot of things messing with his head back then. The P-1 Grand Prix and the Pale Room certainly didn't help either. Yukiko notices that Luke is caught up in thought and asks him, "You okay, Luke-kun?"

"Yeah, I am... Kinda," Luke confirms but hesitates slightly after briefly glancing at Yosuke Hanamura, _The very sight of him makes me feel like scum on earth... I killed him and I only barely was able to bring him back to life... It wasn't easy and it cost me a lot but it was worth it save him but... But he wouldn't even need saving it weren't for me... The only thing that lets me sleep at night is that, I managed to bring him back from the just after the brink of death. Rather impressive considering it's fifty times harder to accomplish than repairing the cracks that occurred in Sora's soul after her soul was awakened... However sadly, I cannot bring back the dead if their souls have already severed their connection to their bodies, no matter how hard I tired or how much I bend the rules. It can't be done, I know this by instinct and by the fact bringing back Yosuke almost killed me. Hate to think what bringing someone else back could possibly do to me. _

Sora senses Luke's uneasiness so she gives Luke's shoulder a quick rub of support but then turns to Naoto Shirogane requesting of her, "Now, Naoto-chan... Will you do us the honours of hearing how things started for you."

"Of course," the blue haired detective nods.

"Thank you," Sora tells Naoto with gratitude that Naoto's story will help to give Luke something else to think about rather than an incident that clearly bothers Luke more than what he is willing to let on.

_Thank goodness, something else to think about... Yosuke, I'm so sorry... It was accident but I shouldn't have loss control of my powers, I wasn't thinking... I... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... That's first thought that enters my head when I see you but I can't just keep saying that. It won't fix anything. Yet I don't think annoying you is working that well either. I want you to hate me but... I don't want you to suffer... I'm so selfish_, Luke reflects his red eyes downcast with shame and refusing to look at anything other than a spot on the table. _Hm... Maybe someone should clean that up... This whole being guilty thing is so not enjoyable._

Naoto clears her throat prior to beginning to describe the beginning of her case that lead her to discovering the return of the Midnight Channel and the events that followed that revelation, "For me... This whole saga really started shortly after, Sora-senpai left Inaba for it was back then as it was when I first encountered the case that led me into the TV once again... What follows are my impressions of the organization called the Shadow Operatives, as well as their leader, Mitsuru Kirijo."

"My parents work her," Sora comments out of nowhere.

"What do your parents actually do anyway?" Kanji questions her.

"Uh... That's classified information but they mostly deal in information and intelligence gathering for the organization it appears from what I gather," Sora replies after a moment of hesitation.

"What are your parents like spies or something?" Chie scoffs but after seeing Sora's alarmed face, her jaw drops... Chie exclaims, "You got to be kidding me... That's... That's so unfair!"

"It does explain why she has a gun license when normally this country's quite strict on gun laws and the like," Yukiko muses.

"It's so cool that your parents are like spies! Why didn't you tell us before?" Yosuke announces and asks Sora.

The blue eyed girl shrugs, "I'm not allowed to, technically... That and it's not all that exciting really... They get a lot of paperwork and I generally don't hear from them for months on end. I don't get to see them very often and when I do... They're very emotionally guarded people. They aren't into all that sappy family stuff."

"Ah," Yosuke coughs before the groups falls onto another awkward silence.

"Also I thought you guys knew that already. Didn't any of you remember what happened during the Grand Prix? I had that talk with Mitsuru..." Sora starts but she finds interruption from Kanji.

"A lot of other junk happened that day too, ya know? Don't blame us for not remembering every little detail," Kanji makes a point.

"Oh... Yes, I'm sorry. It was not my intention to be inconsiderate," Sora bites her lip and glances down.

"So, Naoto-chan or -kun or ugh... Blue chick, talk about stuff, keep things moving before we're get off track... Yet again," Marie prompts taking the initiative.

"It was two weeks after the case was closed, well, in our view... To public it had been four months but I digress. It was two weeks since Izanagi was slain and sent to Yomi and also since Sora-senpai left our sleepy yet busy rural town of Inaba. That day I was called into the Police Department to aid in a new case," Naoto weaves her tale.

**Once again, a flashback comes into being as Naoto discloses what she knows about the events that led to her entering the TV. Her story seems a lot easier to follow than the others and is far more exciting as most the Investigation Team are in some way attracted to mystery and law enforcement. Some more than others.**

For example; Sora and Chie both seek to enroll in careers on the police force in future, Chie however seems to be more focused on becoming a police officer in her own home town of Inaba but Sora is more inclined to work where she's needed and possibly a place where they are open to psychics. As Sora's visions are something she can't ignore as if she does it never turns out well. Although Sora is a tad worried about the possibility that she might not be able to save everyone she forms a connection with if she joins the police force. It's a dangerous job in matter respects and isn't for the faint hearted nor is it for the uncommitted. Yosuke and the others also see the work of a detective being attractive but they aren't enamored enough to want to work as one, especially Luke who frankly couldn't touch nor pull a gun's trigger. It was already grating on his nerves to see Naoto and Sora have them. Thus the whole lack of respect towards authority figures thing that Luke has going wouldn't make him a good mix for the police career.

Never mind that, though, back to the matter at hand... Naoto Shriogane walks into a reception area on the top floor of the Police Department. She finds it interesting and of note as normally during such occasions she finds herself in dull meeting rooms. The room was lavishly furnished and expensive. Naoto's Persona Yamato Sumeragi, springs to life commenting about the surroundings and the possible implications of them, {Clearly this case would be a high profile one, Mistress.}

Naoto sighs in agree as she mutters under her breath, "Looks like this may take some time..."

{Want to play chess on your phone again? Rich clients tend to be fashionably late in our experience,} Yamato Sumeragi suggests.

_Tempting but no... I'm afraid that would make seem like the typical teenager and I prefer to be treated with some form of respect by our client on our first meeting_, Naoto reasons.

After a few minutes, someone finally enters the room, fashionably late as Yamato Sumeragi predicted and this person speaks to Naoto, "I'm sorry about the wait."

{Tailored suit, blue tie, crisp white shirt... Just what I expected to see,} Yamato Sumeragi muses as Naoto takes in the appearance of man before her.

The man has a head of dark black hair, piercing brown eyes and his facial feature where sharp and angular. The man in the suit hands Naoto a card saying, "Allow me to introduce myself."

She accepts the card which she then reads; the card has words, _'National Police Agency, Security Bureau: Security Planning Division._'

{Lengthy title, but no name... That's rather clandestine,} Yamato Sumeragi remarks.

_Yes... But this... This rather shocking, this group is more commonly known as the 'Public Safety Police,' it's the division that is the command center for departments that handle terrorist threats, coup d'etat plots and foreign affairs. The 'Secret Police,' belong to this group also_, Naoto reflects.

{Luke's hacked into their systems a lot for his work as a hacker... Nao-chan, remember when Luke shown you a card just like this one saying that he does some work for the group every now and then when he 'feels,' like it?} Yamato Sumeragi wonders.

_I remember that experience quite well... It was quite shocking to discover, I knew he was a talented hacker but to be talented enough to be flexible consultant to such a division and other such groups is rather... Bizarre, to be honest_. _Especially considering his lack of respect for the vast majority of authority figures,_ Naoto verifies the information.

The man in the suit concludes about Naoto that, "I see you're enough on the ball that you don't need a lengthy introduction. Good."

{Glad, to have met your approval,} Yamato Sumeragi remarks with a tinge of sarcasm.

Naoto silently sighs at her Persona's words before listening to the black suited man's man inquiry, "Have you heard of the Kirijo Group?"

"I doubt there are many who haven't... One of my associates Sora Narukami happens to have met and know the group's leader, Mitsuru Kirijo somewhat personally," Naoto replies without embellishment.

"I see... Intriguing and useful considering the reasons for why I called you hear for was in fact, pertaining to the very same group. I'll get right to the point, then. We'd like to hire you to perform a sub rosa investigation on them," the dark haired and pale skin man informs her.

"You need a corporation quietly investigated? I understand my connection to the group's leader via Sora-senpai is shaky at best... So then, why me? I don't see what I can do that your own department cannot," Naoto cautiously raises some questions to the man.

What words come out of the man's mouth next is quite a shock to even the Detective Prince Naoto Shirogane... The suited man divulges, "Would you agree... If I told you that Shadows and Persona were involved."

Naoto sharply draws in her breath and her blue eyes grow large, "..."

{How does he know that you know about Personas?} Yomato Sumeragi questions with the upmost suspicion directed at the man.

_I blame Luke-senpai... He does a lot of... He tends to not notice his actions happen to have consequences_, Naoto reminds her Persona.

{Aha, good point my Mistress. Since Luke-senpai discover that portal creation power of his... He's been using it non-stop, in public and uploading videos on the internet. It's no surprise that people have been assuming things about origins of his powers and most likely many assumptions about the people whom Luke-senpai associate most with as well. At this point in time we shouldn't be surprised to hear this,} Yamato Sumeragi reflects.

Nevertheless the man goes on to say, "One summer twelve years ago, there was an explosion at the Kirijo-owned Tatsumi Port Island, killing over 50 people. You would've been very young at the time..."

Naoto eyes dart briefly downwards with a gloomy tone as if remembering some horrible memory of the place before she sternly lets know the man that, "I've reviewed that case. The official explanation was that a gas main leaked during a construction project. Afterwards, though, a bizarre rumour saw quite a bit of circulation."

"The mass media noticed that there was a suspiciously large number of researchers amongst the causalities. They floated the theory that the official explanation was a lie and that the explosion was really caused by some dubious experiment," the man notes.

Naoto highlights the fact that, "No concrete evidence was ever found to support those claims, though. As I recall, the matter was left unsettled. Some may still remember the incident, though I don't think many could recall the finer points."

"Those rumours were all true," the blue tie wearing man enlightens the young sleuth.

"What?" Naoto utters with sheer disbelief.

"Those researchers under Kouetsu Kirijo, the old Kirijo Group manager, were working on harnessing the power of Shadows. The experiment went awry and they lost control of the Shadows... That's what caused the explosion," the man elaborates.

'Experiments using Shadows! They lost control? Are you saying the Shadows flooded the city - the real world!" Naoto demands to know with a grim perhaps even furious frown upon her small face.

The man in the suit explains, "I can't speak to that. There was no way of getting hard answers back then. No one took the spooky stories seriously. But that accident hot the government and the police's attention. Though they didn't launch an investigation until a year or two ago. Only those in the Kirijo Group know exactly what happened and how much of the aftermath was dealt with..."

"The aftermath?" Naoto inquires of him.

"Their cleanup efforts continued until quite recently. Your friend Mr Ashida's hacking skills are second to none but we need legally obtained information about the group. From the information gain from the files Mr Ashida acquired us, we discovered that they were using some method known only to them, entirely behind our backs. We think they've been conducting illegal activities in the ten years since then while hiding behind their, 'cleanup efforts.' Please keep in mind not to share this information with Ashida as he is well known for his discretion and knows next to nothing of the group's activity. It would be best to keep it that way, understood?" the man announces his icy blue eyes stern.

"Yes, I understand and also suspect you wish for me to confirm you suspicions about the Kirijo Group?" Naoto deduces.

"Not only do you have a relationship with us, you have a Persona and extensive experience in the field. We can't think of a better candidate," the man expresses.

{What's the bet they thought about getting Luke to hack so more but went into of one his moods and refused?} Yamato Sumeragi comments with amusement.

_Highly likely knowing how that fool is_, Naoto answers prior to focusing her attention on the man before her and sarcastically commenting that, "And since I'm not directly affiliated with the police, if I were to be caught in a trap, it wouldn't lead back to you."

"If that's the way you want to put it," the man responds simply.

{That was sarcasm... How could you not get that?} Yamato Sumeragi practically face palms.

The man continues indifferent to Naoto, "Last year in conjunction with the Kirijo Group, we established an unofficial department in the force, nicknamed the, 'Shadow Operatives.' A force that was joined by some of Kirijo's Group's associates including myself but only in a very limited sense... Also you are a friend of Sora Narukami, correct? I have to infrom you that both her parents are involved in both the Public safety office business and that of the Shadow Operatives... On some occasions, the Kirijo's were considered friends of the Narukami family but it's always necessity to check an ally's agenda and activities."

"This is news to my ears... The Narukami's... Sora-senpai's parents are involved with this organization?" Naoto expresses feeling very shocked by this news.

The gentleman in his blue tie confirms, "Yes. That is the case... Those Mrs Narukami and even myself conduct our work in conjunction with the group but are not involved in the Persona side of business. The position is not enough to gain the required information however. The Narukami's excel in obtaining information from many groups yet their skills in deception and disguise are second to none. The only daughter of the Narukami family is no different despite her... Er, her incident of weak mental state some time ago... I've attempted to have agents track her movements but she managed to make them in less than an hour. But I've tried that before... She's a clever girl but she's a handful. Just like her mother."

"Why not contact her then? If you know I'm capable of wielding a Persona then surely you've discovered Sora-senpai's exceptional abilities," Naoto inquires.

This appears to catch the man of guard his strangely familiar blue blinking twice in much confusion, "She has a... Persona."

"You didn't know?" Naoto raises an eyebrow at him feeling cursing herself for presuming far too much.

"No... But that is matter for further discussion at a different time... In regards to why, the Narukami youth was not contacted but you were is... It's an executive choice. Her skills are second to none but to yours... Nevertheless the girl is simply too empathetic to investigate the way that is necessary. Sora Narukami tends not be able to remain objective and is far too forgiving. This could end up getting herself hurt. She knows not when separate her emotions from her work much unlike her parents, in that regard," The man answers.

"Hmm... Speaking of the Narukami's, you were saying they were recent additions to the department called the, 'Shadow Operatives.' What exactly does this department strive accomplish? I can only presume it's pertaining to dealing with the threat Shadows posed to our country," Naoto figures out.

"It's a special unit capable of dealing with Shadow related cases," The man verifies.

Naoto nods prior to reflecting, "But still... That's a rather bold move. You went so far as to join forces with the ones you suspect of illicit activities?

"That's exactly why we did it. We must keep a leash on them by integrating them into the system." He reasons.

"But the police are far behind information-wise. Officially, you are higher on the chain of command but less so in practice. You'd need some leverage to keep your hold on them. Thus, this secret investigation. What exactly do you want me to do?" Naoto theorizes.

"That will depend on your answer," the suited man counters.

{You're taking job, right?} Yamato Sumeragi inquires of her Persona user.

_Since, this is about Shadows... It naturally interests me because of my Persona ability and this job might be useful,_ Naoto reasons.

{Useful? Intriguing, how?} Yamato Sumeragi responds.

_It may give me leverage over the government in future,_ Naoto informs her Persona.

{Let's do it, then! Leverage over the government is always a good thing especially when your a detective, it could come in handy,} Yamato Sumeragi exclaims.

"If you think we're hiring you to further our organization then you're mistaken. Our sources say it's possible that they've been talking students from the Kiriijo-owned school into doing their dirty work. They've been pleading ignorance while making ordinary kids clean up whatever messes they've left and that, we don't forgive those sort of actions. I have a child myself, I couldn't forgive someone if they were to involved my daughter in such a dangerous task involving Shadows... We're supposed to be upholding the law. We can't overlook things like this," the man in his clean black suit simply states his tone becoming somewhat passionate when compared to his usual calm demeanor.

_He truly doesn't want anyone innocent to suffer_, Naoto realizes as the public safety officer's icy blue eyes gaze at her.

{Be careful... This could be just an act he's putting on to convince you but I must admit, I do agree with his opinion,} Yamato Sumeragi cautions.

_Thank you and I agree also, after all. You are me and I'm you, Yamato... All that remains, now is to find out Kirijo's intentions_, Naoto determines before saying aloud to the man before her... "All right. In that case, I accept. Though I don't plan on abandoning my school life here. I'll do what I can to help but only within those limits."

"That's fine with us," The black suit wearing man agrees to Naoto's demands before he launches immediately into the details. "At the end of this month, the Kirijo Group is airlifting some special cargo. Kirijo has asked our help in making sure the cargo is transported safely. We'd like you to accompany them as a police observer."

"What do they mean, 'transported safely?'" Naoto questions with wariness in her eyes.

The public safety officer man with his blue tie informs her, "A police escort, assurance of no public investigation if any unforeseen situation were to arise... Things like that. Of course, if anything does happen, we will hold them responsible."

"And what is this special cargo?" Naoto wonders.

"It's something to do with the Shadow research. They've admitted that much we don't know the exact details. According to our research, it's most likely something from the old Ergonomics research laboratory. Classified as risk level 4. In other words, even though it's sealed up tight it's extremely dangerous," the man answers.

_There's a risk scale... That's not particularly encouraging_, Naoto comments silently while trying to hide her incredulousness about the concept.

{What earth does the Kirijo Group do again?} Yamato Sumeragi expresses her anxious bewilderment.

"Also..." The man adds sliding a picture across the table and towards Naoto.

Naoto looks down upon it to see, a beautiful yet elegant lady with long deep red hair, willful eyes and fluffy white coat. _Hm... This hair... I've seen her picture before, I believe. Perhaps when I was going through the documents regarding the Port Island incident. Though, the girl in those pictures was younger_, Naoto studies the image.

"This woman will be on that flight. Her name is Misturu Kirijo. From what I understand your associate Sora Narukami is a family friend of hers. Kirijo's the oldest daughter of the Kirijo family, Kouetsu Kirijo's granddaughter. It was he who devised the experiments 12 years ago... You should know that she's also a powerful Persona-user," The man enlightens her.

_Sora-senapi never mentioned that_, Naoto takes a sharp intake of breath.

{I doubt Sora knew and this guy didn't know Sora had a Persona so... I guess she's good at hiding secrets. Kirijo might not know of Sora's talents,} Yamato Sumeragi points out.

_Nevertheless, this means there are Persona-users other than those of us involved in the case last year_, Naoto concludes.

"We believe she took the lead in gathering students three years ago when she was still in high school. We'd like you to first go to her residence and meet with her," The man notifies the shocked detective.

Naoto regathers herself thoughts and nods, "All right."

"I'm sure you've figured out by now, since she's a high-ranking Kirijo Group official and a Persona-user but she's a Shadow Operative. She's member #1, the general manager... And not because she's a Kirijo but because she has the abilities to back it up. Can you do this? If she's dirty... Then this won't be easy for you," the man inquires.

"I already accepted your assignment, so I must simply make the best of it," Naoto answers as she offers the man her hand.

He takes her hand and shakes it with a firm grip. The meeting ends shortly afterwards but Naoto is left with nagging feeling that the public safety officer man with his navy blue tie and ice blue eyes was strangely familiar.

_Perhaps he was on the news... No he's not really the type. He kinda has the similar eyes to... Oh no, that couldn't be it_, Naoto starts to theorize but swiftly shakes the idea from her head as the man couldn't be who the Fortune Arcana girl thought he could be.

_SOMETIME PASSES_

Naoto was inside a limousine, on the 1st of May to meet with Mitsuru Kirjo, herself.

Naoto is glad that the case doesn't encroach too much into the holidays of Golden Week. Mainly because of her Senpai and leader of the Investigation Team... Sora Narukami, an individual that was previously mentioned many times, was actually coming to Inaba during Golden Week. Naoto introduces herself to the scarlet red haired beauty. "Nice to meet you. My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'll be acting as an observer today."

Mitsuru Kirijo responds politely to the blue haired youth, "I've been told about you. It's nice meeting you as well. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo."

_She was a lot less imposing in the photo_, Naoto thinks nervously while maintaining a calm exterior.

{That's the way things generally work, my Mistress,} Yamato Sumeragi reminds her.

"I didn't expect the police's observer to be so young," Mitsuru comments.

"Does that bother you?" Naoto questions raising an eyebrow.

She shakes her head, "Ah, no. I didn't mean to downplay your abilities. Forgive me."

Naoto looks up at the young woman's face, she may be the only daughter of the founding family but it has been two years since she renounced the practice of the Kirijo Group bing run by the family.

{Thus she's just the CEO's daughter not the heir to the company... Why you thinking about this now? We already know this,} Yamato Sumeragi mutters.

Naoto takes the direct approach to the situation and asks Mitsuru. "Tell me, what are the contents of your cargo?"

"I'm ashamed to have to admit this but since the original researchers have passed away, we don't know what's in it either," Mitsuru confesses her eyes flicking downwards before gazing up saying... "We can't allow the worst-case scenario for such an item to come to pass in the middle of a city. That's why we plan to transfer theses items to a distant facility according to their indicated risk level."

{She appears to be a trustworthy person for it was an act... Then I must commend her on her talent to deal with the unexpected,} Naoto's Persona muses.

_Yes... If she were hiding something, it would be difficult to discover..._ Naoto reflects without words prior to announcing, "Then I'll stay near the cargo along with the police escort. I'll contact you immediately if anything happens."

"All right," Mitsuru nods before encouraging Naoto, "If anything is unclear to you feel free to ask me."

Naoto proceeds to nod and warp up the conversation shortly afterwards before she and Mitsuru peaceful wait to arrive at their destination.

That destination being at an airport runway with amazingly a plane on it's surface... Extraordinary! Not really, planes are to be expected...

Naoto thinks back on what the records say about the cargo that is being transported, _it was kept safely in storage for the past ten years and it's worthless to the average person._

{Thus no one will attempt to steal it... But still does the security have to be so overly relaxed. Shouldn't they be a little tense? It is dangerous cargo and to want this security someone must want it,} Yamato Sumeragi expresses her current disquiet.

_Yes yet... Kirijo-san acts like if almost she's going on vacation,_ Naoto notes.

"Yakushima, eh?" Naoto comments on the choice of destination for the flight as she gazes up at the giant white plane.

{Hey! Mistress! Let's go there with everyone and fun after the case is over!} Yamato Sumeragi strongly suggests with excitement.

Naoto smirks at her third tier Persona's enthusiasm and then laughs at herself, _a year ago, I would have never considered it to fun to spend time with others._

{You would have also considered talking to an aspect of your personality in the form of spirit from the sea of consciousness of humanity was insane,} Yamato Sumeragi giggles at his master/mistress.

_True, very true, _Naoto shakes her head at herself clearing her mind of idle daydream and focuses on the truck.

It doesn't take long until the last case is unloaded from the truck, a steel white-gray container with two combination locks in it's make-up and blue pipes coming out of it leading to a metallic base that the container is connected to. It's about a metre wide and probably 2.5 metres tall._Overall it looks like it would be hard to get into thus the threat of someone stealing it successfully is extremely low,_ Naoto determines as four men transfer the case on a cart. A chill goes out her spine... _It looks strangely like a... A coffin,_ Naoto thinks as watches it be wheeled off.

{Hmm... It is certainly large enough for the case in fit a person laying down in it. So my dear mistress, could there be a person inside that case?} Yamato Sumeragi raises a her valid question.

_There might be possibility... The tight security presence requested by the group may not to be to prevent theft but required in order to keep the, 'cargo,' from escaping? _Naoto theorizes but then berates herself for jumping to conclusions so quickly, _No. How can I imagine things like this without any proof?_

{It's okay, to jump to conclusions sometimes... You only human and a good detective must alway follow her/his instincts... That being said, even if there's a person in there... Kirijo-san has no knowledge of what ever is inside according to her statement. That and it was keep in storage for ten years... I highly doubt what ever is in there is going to up and escape suddenly and without any reason,} Yamato Sumeragi tells Naoto Shirogane.

She wonders to herself; s_till, it's rather morbid thinking of a coffin first up... Ugh! This is getting me nowhere but stressing myself out. You're right. Maybe, I'm just a little shaken because this has something to do with Shadows?_

{Perhaps,} Her Naoto's performs a mental equivalent of a shrug as an announcement rings out across the airport. It's time to board that plane.

Some time later... Naoto has just tuned in to the police radio from her earpiece in order to keep up with what's going when a voice joins the delivers an urgent across the radio, "The aircraft's squawk code has changed to 7500!"

"7500..." It takes moment but it soon clicks for Naoto, "7500? A hijacking! Is it the cargo they want..."

{Why hijack the plane, though? It doesn't make sense if they are after the cargo but if they're not trying to steal it... Could they be after Kirijo-san?} Yamato Sumeragi adds a suggestion.

_No, that doesn't feel right. Hijacking isn't that efficient a method to perform a kidnapping or assassination. If they have time and the resolve to attempt to accomplish this then logically they be better off attempting to hijack the plane mid-flight... I can't manage to figure out their_ _objective,_ Naoto disagrees.

{Yes... Why would they do something that attracts so much attention unless...} Yamato Sumeragi begins to realize.

_Of course! It's a distraction. Meaning, they are after the cargo!_ Naoto finishes for her Persona prior to speaking aloud, "If that was the case, the hijacking is only a decoy but would they really risk their life over one pierce of cargo?"

{Uh, Mistress... They probably know what it is, I'm assuming. It's kinda obvious,} Ymato Sumeragi comments bluntly making Naoto groan in annoyance.

Naoto casts her blue eyes across the scene from her position up on the boarding area and spies all of a sudden, a van that was parked near the cargo area drive off, "Huh!"

_The four men who had the cart... I don't see them anymore. Damn it!_ Naoto grinds her teeth cursing herself for losing track of them during the chaos of the hijack call. Naoto then interrupts a radio call reporting that, "This is 002, over. A suspicious vehicle is leaving the scene. Stay in pursuit. It's a large vehicle, about two tons, license plate..."

Naoto tells the man on the other end of the radio call the license plate and then she hears him mutter a phrase containing roger but the sound of shouting and mayhem in the background causes Naoto to doubt anyone was truly listening and understanding what she was warning them about.

{Looks like we're on our own... Let's go, Mistress Naoto!} Yamato Sumeragi declares.

Agreed, Naoto thinks as she sprints across the airport, she knows she cannot catch the van on foot but she has a card up her sleeve. She hastily makes her way down the escalator and speeds towards the passenger pickup zone in the arrivals lobby and she finds her assumptions proven correct when she glances outside. The van was coming this way, thank goodness, I made Luke hack into the airport's database and allowed me to see the blueprints and layout of the airport before I came here. Naoto moves subtley within the crowd and awaits for the van's arrival.

{Okay... Wait... Wait... NOW!} Yamato Sumeragi advices as the van grows close.

Naoto throws a sticky yet small lump with a transmitter at the van and thankfully it sticks on without much trouble. _It's not much since you have to be quite close to it for it to work but it's better than nothing_, Naoto lets out the breath she's been holding while to takes off her hat and wipes her forehead.

{Hm? Everyone's got their smart-phones out... You think it's about the hijacking? Would it had hit the media already?} Yamato Sumeragi looking at the people in the crowd.

"Most likely," Naoto mutters under her breath as she goes to set her blue hat back upon her head when a pair of familiar hands take it out of her hands.

"Yo," Luke smirks warmly at Naoto as he places Naoto's blue hat upon his white/pink hair.

_What the hell is Luke doing here! And he left a portal open!_ Naoto stares at the teen incredulously as the boy closes the portal before anyone could walk in it.

A young unknown little boy's voice asks a older woman. "Hey mommy? I can learn how to do that! That was awesome! Can I talk to that cool guy?"

"Uh, no... I think we should go home now... Mommy needs to lie down," the woman replies to the young little boy whose her son.

The boy starts complaining and the crowd is a buzz with a lot of people taking photos of Luke and re-watching their some videos they took to see what they saw really happened.

{So the hijacking's not the reason they had their phones out... Why am I not surprised? Luke-senpai shows up the worst time,} Yamato Sumeragi mentally shakes his head.

"Luke... What are you doing here? And must you have no regard for the general public, you are likely no one fainted... Again," Naoto scolds him as she narrows her eyes at the teen.

"Meh, they'll get used to it. So I was at school, half-listening to boring lectures as I was hacking this airport's systems on my phone..."

"You can do that?" Naoto questions astounded.

"Well, duh... I'm a _leet_ hacker! They call me the Piano Man... Alway leave a Vivaldi piece on my victims software that requires immense programing know how to actually... Oh... I'm getting off track. I heard there was a hijacking on the plane you were about to catch. I was bored so I thought, I'll check it out," Luke explains as Naoto's expression turns more irritated as he continues.

{He's an idiot, I wish he got hit by a truck on way here,} Yamato Sumeragi comments.

"You were bored... Luke-senpai! This is not a game!" Naoto growls at him.

"I know, that's why I tired to stop the van... I'm not letting anyone get away with potentially hurting you, you're like an extra sister to me. But I kinda stuffed up the portal position and might have gotten run over a little," Luke winces.

{That's why he wasn't wearing his usual beanie today and his favourite headphones are cracked... Ha, bored.. He was worried about you... Doesn't he know you can take care of yourself!} Yamato Sumeragi grumbles but feels a tad guilty about her earlier comment.

"Oh... You didn't have to worry, they were after the cargo. I was in no real danger, I assure you, Senpai," Naoto calms down her eyes flicking to the ground.

"Hmph, who said I was worried?" Luke raises an eyebrow at her but he seems a little embarrassed so he makes good use of the blue hat on his head.

_Wait... _Naoto realizes about something before commanding of Luke, "Can I have my hat back now, please?"

"This hat, nah, I'll keep it. Suits me better," Luke argues with smirk infuriating her.

"Give it back," Naoto sighs as she reaches to grab her hat back.

Luke however lifts it above his head and out of Naoto's reach. Luke taunts her, "Come and get it, Naoto."

"Hey! Ugh, don't embarrass me! I'm working!" Naoto hisses at him allowing making him smirk more. Naoto frowns and crosses her arms, "I think I liked it better when you didn't grin that much."

"I don't... I like talking to people and annoying them. Way more fun than being all by myself," Luke disagrees as he places the blue hat snuggly on Naoto's head.

"Hmph..." Naoto huffs turning her head away from in a manner that she knows is childish but she does so anyhow.

"Ah, I see... Your mad... Mission accomplished, onward to whatever your supposed to do now," Luke decides.

"I need to go back to the departure lobby," Naoto informs him.

"Then let's go," Luke nods as he grabs Naoto's shoulders and walks with her in a totally random direction. Naoto quickly directs him the opposite way since his sense of direction is the worst.

"How you navigate airports when you first arrived in Japan?" Naoto questions him.

"I didn't... I got lost for three days... Then someone thought giving me directions might be a good idea," Luke answers.

"Er..." Naoto falters as she isn't sure whether or not Luke is joking or being serious. It's hard to tell with him.

"You know, that Yakushima place you were meant to go to for work?" Luke asks her.

Naoto uncertainly replies, "Yes... What about it?"

"Let's go there sometime with the others," Luke suggests.

Naoto nods, "It would be fun... I thinking that earlier actually."

"Oh really? Great minds think alike but this job of yours... Be careful, don't do anything stupid. I rather not have to save you like that time you kidnapped," Luke warns.

"I can take care of myself, I'm not a child," Naoto mutters.

"So? That doesn't matter... You still need to listen to me. I'm older and I'm turning eighteen this year so I'm practically an adult... Thus I have authority over you," Luke points out.

"Heh-eh," Naoto shakes her head trying not to laugh at him.

_Something about Luke always make her feel like a little kid again... I could almost imagine knowing him as kid... Hm... Odd, I feel nostalgic. Have I met Luke before Inaba, maybe when I was a younger?_ Naoto brow ceases a tad.

"Huh... This is so nostalgic... Hm... This is odd," Luke mutters to him his voice slightly off.

"You too?" Naoto blinks in some puzzlement.

Luke hand starts to drift towards in his head but he stops it his expression becoming less open and more guarded. Luke informs Naoto, "Uh... Never mind. I just remember I was meant to be in school right now. I gotta go."

"Luke-senpai? Luke..." Naoto spins around as Luke leaves through a portal he steps backwards into. She tries to ask him what's the matter but Luke leaves without a word.

Naoto frowns but heads back to work.

And forty-five minutes later...

There isn't any more clear information and things are in mayhem but after an hour the situation appears to calm down and a shocking report comes in across the radio, "All personnel on scene: the suspects have been apprehended. The hijacking is over. I repeat..."

Naoto expresses her surprise aloud, "They dealt it so soon!"

Soon the radio report continues to notify Naoto and others that were was no casualties however some of the plane's passengers were not feeling well and were sick. _The group that hijacked the plane went far too quietly... Did they surrender, now that their decoy has served it's purpose?_ Naoto tries to figure it all out before murmuring to herself, "What's going here?"

{Perhaps you should stop talking to yourself before someone notices... You don't want to gain any unwanted attention,} Yamato Sumeragi advices.

Naoto nods mutely before recieving a other message from her radio, "Operator to 002, over. The hijacking has been dealt with but the transfer must be canceled. The whereabouts of one piece of cargo cannot be confirmed. All indications are that it has been stolen."

"Then that vehicle earlier... Are you still in pursuit?" Naoto inquires over the radio.

To her relief she hears the person on the other end reply that, "We're tracking it through the N system. Head to the guest room immediately so we can discuss our response."

"Understood," Naoto informs before she makes her to the guest room.

Upon her arrival in the room, she notices that Mitsuru Kirijo and the police are also present and they are discussing what their next move should be. The hijackers were handed over to the airport security and everyone with knowledge of the missing cargo is in this room.

Naoto makes a remarks on the situation. "That was a very tidy operation. I had thought it would take at least half a day."

"To put it delicately... We had someone with special abilities handling this. Then again, though we prevented any harm from coming to the hostages, we lost the cargo," Mitsuru responds seemingly conflicted that she wasn't able .

"Nothing for it, I suppose. Who would have expected an entire hijacking to cover up the theft of some cargo?" Naoto ponders.

Yamato Sumeragi praises Naoto with a clear sense of pride, {You obviously... You suspected it and you were correct. Well done, my mistress.}

_I wasn't able to stop it through... The van was even slowed down by Luke-senpai when it... Run over him... I wonder if he saw anything. Then again... He's not generally known to be a reliable witness._ Naoto looks down before apologizing to Mitsuru, "I must apologize to you as well. I was the closest at hand when it happened."

Mitsuru disagrees, "No, you did more than enough. It's thanks to your sharp eyes that we're able to track the suspicious vehicle now. I'm impressed that you realized in all the chaos that the cargo was the true target. You even spotted their getaway truck."

"Thank you." Naoto senses a weight lifting off her shoulders before she advices that, "Our next step should be to interrogate the suspects in custody and..."

"Sadly, it won't be that simple," Mitsuru interrupts.

"..." Naoto raises an eyebrow in Mitsuru's direction.

"I haven't heard much yet but it seems they're having unexpected difficulties with the interrogation. It will take some time," Mitsuru Kirijo elaborates.

"Mm. If they were prepared to risk their lives for this operation, I suppose they won't break so easily," Naoto reasons.

Mitsuru runs a hand through her red luscious locks as she admits. "We made an error in judgement... We were too focused on preventing the item itself from doing any damage."

Naoto deduces, "But since they target something so unusual that should narrow down the suspect pool."

"I can't deny it's possible that someone connected to the Kirijo Group is behind this... "Thank you for your assistance, Shirogane. I'm sorry to have involved you in this mess, but the professionals will take it from here," Mitsuru tells the young detective.

"Does that mean my work here is done?" The blue haired youth realizes.

In a somewhat clinical tone the Shadow Operative leader confirms that, "I'm afraid so. We do value your cooperation."

Yamato Sumeragi complains, {Typical... You do all the hard work and they still think you can't handle yourself.}

_I wish to continue to investigate yet even by my own reasoning there is no need for me to be involved any further. They want to keep this matter from reaching the public and my presence would only hinder that. I may wish to continue but refusing to back down, that would only draw unnecessary attention. I have no choice except to take my leave for now_.

Sometime later...

Naoto Shirogane finds herself lying on the bed of her hotel room in a business hotel not far away from the airport. The walls are a neutral golden beige colour and the warm lighting and colours of room are designed to invoke a sense of homeliness on the occupant of the room. Naoto looks up pondering when her client will contact her. He has yet to contact her despite the unusual events of the day after some time passes her phone finally rings at around nine o'clock. She sits up and answers it without delay.

The black suited public safety officer who gave her the case tells Naoto over the phone his view on recent events. "Things have taken an unexpected turn. This case is under the jurisdiction of the Shadow Operatives now."

"That will make it very difficult to continue my secret investigation," Naoto notes as she stands up and looks at the window in her room. Naoto closes her eyes and pinches the top of the bridge of her nose in exhaustion.

"But right now, you're the only one we have who's gotten that close. We heard you earned Kirijo's trust after the hijacking. We'd like you keep up your investigation. We're currently making arrangements for you to pick it up again in a natural way," the public safety officer man enlightens her not really being considerate of her.

Naoto questions him her eyes snapping open and growing fierce despite the fact the man wouldn't be affected by that as he can't see her but it's the thought that counts. "What are you going to have me do? I will not act as a spy..."

The response is short and abrupt as the man hangs up without waiting for her to response at all, "I'll be in touch later."

Naoto sighs her heart becoming heavy as she realizes, _this has a high chance of turning into a, 'private investigation from the shadows..,' Meaning in more direct terms, 'corporate espionage.' Sora-senpai's parents do this on a daily basis from what I understand from the files I requested. It must be difficult considering they are not able to be themselves but have to layer lie upon lie and pretend to be other people. A skill they are adept judging from the wide variety of aliases they've have used or discarded. A talent that has not skipped a generation. Sora is most skilled at pretending to be someone she's not. That and when she puts her mind to it she can get someone to do whatever she wants them to do. She's quite manipulative if the need arises._

{Though, I don't she likes this talent she has... She may have the ability to manipulate and deceive others without much effort but she doesn't enjoy it. She fears to use it as she's afraid of becoming her parents,} Yamato Sumeragi notes.

_Yes... Sora might possess parents but... She hardly sees them and when she does. They hardly appear to be the loving warm parents most people seem to have. Their life as spies seem to have limited their capacity to show their emotions and really connect with their real identities as parents. It's a miracle that Sora-senpai is even able to be so empathetic considering how she's basically raised herself. Maybe that's why she connected so well with her cousin, Nanako. Dojima was using his work to avoid experiencing pain and thus often left Nanako to fend for herself... They have a lot in common,_ Naoto reflects.

{Yes, that appears so but... Wouldn't you get along better with that annoying moron Luke since you and him both lost your parents at a young age if that was the way it worked? I can barely stand the guy, he's so unpredictable and he thinks he's all that. The cocky little jerk who...} Yamato Sumeragi starts to rant but freak outs when Luke's reflection is noticed on the window. {Who's in this room!}

"What the hell are you doing here, Luke-senpai? How did you get in here!" Naoto demands to know as spins around to face Luke who is sitting on a computer chair in her hotel room.

Luke explains as he places his feet up on the desk, "Not through the door, portal... Got here awhile ago actually... So what's this about you not wanting to act like a spy? I heard the entire conversation, by the way."

"Feet off the desk. I have to pay for this room and any damages that may occur to it. You're talented at breaking stuff so behave," Naoto orders.

"Like if I'm listening to you order me about." Luke scoffs before pointing out, "Besides you're avoiding my question."

"Ugh, must you involve yourself in my business? You only going to get in the way, you attract trouble like a magnet," Naoto complains.

Luke visibly flinches much to Naoto's surprise and his eyes look strangely guilty as he tells her, "I... I'm sorry... I... I don't want to bring trouble. It's just that I can't sleep and need something to keep me busy..."

"Luke-senpai..." Naoto face softens.

After quick shake of his head, Luke brightens and jests. "After all, when you have insomnia. It gets so boring just staring at the celling all night. Bothering you is way more entertaining and stops my Persona from screaming at me as much."

"Your Persona screams at you?" Naoto brow creases.

"Hey, just the usual... 'I hate you and I want to break stuff,' hm? What... It's.. It's... No big deal. I'm handling it, I let him break Shadows in the TV world," Luke shrugs.

"Ah..." Naoto stares blankly at him prior to suggesting to him. "Perhaps you need help."

"I don't, my Persona does, Enma's kinda weird... He keeps doing stuff that I don't want him to do. Second tier Personas suck, I don't know why everyone else is always going on about how good they are. Enma Dai-O just gives me a massive headache vast majority of the time don't get how you people do it. I mean he's me but he's... Off," Luke confesses looking a little lost and concerned.

"Off? How so?" Naoto curiosity spikes.

Luke throws hands up in the air saying, "I don't know. He's been summoning himself lately. Has that happened to you before? Like your Persona coming out and going a little... Uh... Nuts. I tired to get him to stop but he isn't obeying my commands as well as he used to. Is this normal for second tiers?"

"No, that doesn't... That doesn't sound normal at all," Naoto stammers causing Luke's eyes to flash anxiously.

{Hey... That's bad. Personas can get annoyed by their masters/users but... We aren't meant to disobey our Persona-users... Something's seriously wrong with Luke's Persona. And I'm guessing Luke's insomnia isn't helping,} Yamato Sumeragi realizes.

Luke bites his lip looking down before apologizing, "I'm sorry... I don't know why I even telling you this... How odd that I've expressed my concerns to you but not others. Either way, I'm sure it'll just blow over if I ignore long enough."

"Seriously... You should probably be a tad more concerned about all this. So how often has this been happening exactly?" Naoto inquires.

"My Persona being a total jerk... Ah, ow," Luke smirks buts falters as he winces slightly his red eyes suddenly looking very drained. Luke mutters almost inaudibly, "Well... It started as once every so often but now... My Persona wants to summon itself every second of everyday almost. It's exhausting to not let it."

He sighs and runs a hand through his pale hair, a rare trickle of sweat running down his forehead. Whatever that was going on was pushing him to his limits.

"Senpai..." Naoto gazes at him with a mixed of sympathy and pity but then suddenly she's reminded of a boy she knew when she was younger. The boy she had known taught her how to play the piano originally and helped her with the work her tutor gave her. _He wasn't around very often though. And when he was always very ill or just getting back from another operation at the hospital with some specialist. How odd that seeing Luke now makes me think of that boy... It's been years since I thought about him. I last saw him when I was eight years old. Luke-senpai has nothing in common with that boy except maybe his piano skills... The boy, I've forgotten his name but he was always so timid, shy, cautious and he had this amazing laugh. I think he was the son of my parents good friends. They were quite close to my parents... I miss my parents. I wish they didn't have to die in that... That accident._

Naoto is trapped in thought and she takes a seat on her bed when Luke narrows his gaze at her. "What's wrong? I know, it's pathetic asking you all this but ugh... Teddie, Yukiko, Chie and the others... They would never get off my back on all this. You however, you're busy with a new case so... Wait... That's not it."

"Hm?" Naoto glances up.

"You're thinking about something else, aren't you? I know that look, I had that one for quite awhile. I'm sorry if my little incident with van today triggered any bad memories. I'm sorry, I didn't think about that," Luke rubs the back of his neck as he apologizes.

Naoto puzzles feeling strangely glad he noticed despite her reservations, "You know I was thinking about my parents and their... Their accident... How?"

"I still have a phobia of stages after many, many years since that day... I have an unique perspective on these things," Luke admits.

"I suppose you would. I was in the car when it happened... My parents, my brother and some of my parent's friends children were also there," Naoto states out of the blue her eyes distant.

"You have a brother? How the hell haven't we met him yet?" Luke questions.

"After... After the accident he went to live with his mother... I went to live with my grandfather. My brother was child of my father's first wife. He was a good brother but we never really saw much of each other after the accident. I couldn't tell you what he looked like but he used to attend Gekkoukan High," Naoto

"Past tense..." Luke mutters with a feeling of dread.

"Yes... I don't like talking about him, usually. He died a some time ago... I barely remember him, but I used to call him, Nato Nii-chan... Hm-hmph, I don't why I'm so nostalgic right now nor why I'm telling you this of all people," Naoto mentions wiping a stray tear from one of her steel blue eye.

"Gosh, I'm not good at these situations," Luke sighs before giving Naoto an uneasy smile reassuring her. "It's okay to talk about these things though. You have good memories of your parents and brother, correct?"

"Yes," Naoto nods trying to stop herself from tearing up.

"Then focus on them... Cherish those memories, don't let waste time on the bad or sad ones... You at least have good memories that are not over shadowed by the bad... So enjoy them," Luke suggests as he moves to take a seat next to Naoto.

"Of course, Senpai, you're correct. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm doing this. This is completely the wrong time right now. I should focus on my work," Naoto tells him.

"That's the spirit," Luke comments as he pats her back.

"Why are nice to me now?" Naoto puzzles.

"Too sleep deprived to be a jerk," Luke bluntly replies.

"You never change do you?" Naoto chuckles.

Luke frowns, "That wasn't a joke..."

"I'll just ignore that comment," Naoto decides and then tells Luke. "You should leave now. I have some work I need to do."

"Aha, I see," Luke nods noticing Naoto is slowly recollecting herself. He stands up ready to leave but staggers slightly.

'Huh? You okay?" Naoto wonders.

"Yeah, I'm cool... Just a little sore from being run over today, I case you forgot. I better get home, I have a window to fix... Again," Luke sighs.

"What happen to the window?" Naoto wonders.

"Uh... Enma Dai-O, did. He's been self summoning, I already mention this. That probably was a bad idea, though," Luke nervously confesses.

"Luke, you need to tell people these things before windows break... Someone could get hurt if you don't control your Persona," Naoto scolds him.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Luke admits his tone grave before shaking his head, "I mean, like if that could ever happen! Geez, I need to get some sleep, so not thinking straight right now. See ya."

"Wait... You can control your Persona right?" Naoto questions.

"N... O, Oh... Yeah, why shouldn't I be able to? Though... I know you said you were doing some research on Personas in your spare time. Um... You wouldn't know if that person your investigating that knows about Personas..." Luke hesitates.

"What is it?" Naoto inquires.

"So there's no like anti-summon Persona thing I can ta... _No_. Never mind, I'm just being silly," Luke scolds himself prior to leaving the room via one of his portals.

Naoto watches the portal close with a suspicion, _all was not well and what Luke was about to ask was... _

Yamato Sumeragi ponders, {Yes, Luke-senpai, was asking if there was some kind of drug that could stop his Persona from summoning itself? God, that was not elegantly put... Do you think something like that exists?}

_An anti-Persona drug... That's so... So extreme. He's a Wild Card, he's got a vast multitude of Personas why is Enma Dai-O giving so much trouble? Things got easier when you evolved from the first tier, to the second and then third for me and the others. We could connect easier and you started to gain the ability to communicate with me sometimes during the second tier but we only started to have conversations when you reached the third tier, _Naoto reflects rubbing her temples.

{Yes... The transmogrification of a Persona means the user has accepted more of who they are... Thus we learn more each other and can more easily bond with each other. However perhaps Luke is learning things about himself he doesn't want to know. Maybe he's rejecting himself?} Yamato Sumeragi theorizes.

_No. Luke-senpai's stronger than that... He knows who he is and I doubt he would reject his Persona. You sounding like he's facing a Shadow rather his Persona_, Naoto disagrees.

{Sora's main Persona reverted once...} Yamato Sumeragi reminds leaving Naoto stunned.

Naoto gulps as she tries to clear her head and focus on her work but the her Persona's words linger in the back of her mind. _If their was an anti-Persona thing... He wouldn't take it, would he? I mean he loves having the power of Persona and he's... He's the leader when Sora's not there. He can't just... Ugh! I got to stop dwelling on this. I'm sure Luke was right, it's nothing. Everything will be fine. _

{...] Yamato Sumeragi reminds silent yet Naoto could sense her Persona's doubt.

_THE NEXT DAY_

It's the night 2nd of May, the police are having trouble locating that van and Naoto's client has yet to contacted her again. _Considering the skill with which the crime was pulled off, I wouldn't be surprised to discover that the van was dumped and the cargo loaded into a different vehicle_, Naoto muses her mind lingering back to the case which is a welcome relief from worrying about Luke's odd behaviour. Naoto sighs as she gazes out the window in her hotel room at the darkening skies while half hoping Luke would randomly pop in again rather then just her being bored to death.

The sudden sound of her cell phone ringing attracts Naoto's attention and she smiles as answers the caller who she knows so well, "Yes, Shirogane speaking."

"Hi, Naoto-kun? Oh, I'm not interrupting your work am I?" Chie Satonaka voices rings out over the phone.

"No, it's quite all right," Naoto assures Chie before Chie asks her about the reunion with Sora Narukami. Naoto starts to feel so aggression towards the culprits of the hijacking and theft of the cargo which led to her being stuck away from Inaba for much longer than she originally planned. She would have to miss out on the reunion much to her very clear disappointment.

Naoto ends up apologizing to Chie and informing her that she's not in Inaba as she knows Luke wouldn't of have mentioned it. Chie says something about rain which worries Naoto but the meat loving girl changes the topic swiftly saying that Naoto is probably more needed where she is and she has to help people out. Naoto laughs silently at the comment as she's not quite helping and all she's going to do is pretty much just spy work. Naoto finishes her conversation with Chie wishing her good luck on her job. _Maybe I should turn this case down and make a surprise visit to Inaba... Seeing my dear Senpai would be more important, right? This case is full of uncertainties after all,_ Naoto debates before whisperings to herself, "I wonder if any train would make it in time..."

{Mistress Naoto... You accepted the case, you cannot abandon it now just because it doesn't suit you. That would just be selfish,} Yamato Sumeragi scolds.

Naoto sighs thinking, _Yamato I... Ugh... You're right._

Then before Naoto get think about the issue much more as the public safety officer rings Naoto up to say, "It seems we may be back on for the secret investigation. Mitsuru Kirijo requested our cooperation."

{What? No hello or other basic decent manners,} Yamato Sumeragi huffs.

"We agreed. A detective by the name of Kurosawa will be heading out tomorrow. We want you to accompany him to the rendezvous point," The public safety officer continues to speak to Naoto Shirgane.

"Just who is this Kurosawa?" Naoto inquires.

The man over the phone replies that, "Kurosawa helped Miss Kirijo's activities on his own while he was a constable. His superiors didn't understand what Kirijo's was up to exactly but he followed his own instincts and helped her protect his town. Normally he would be punished for such actions but things took a different route because of the establishment of the Shadow Operatives. Kurosawa's knowledge is and has been invaluable and he has been promoted to the position of a plainclothes detective. Kurosawa is willing to leak you whatever info he learns about the Kirijo Group through his cooperation with them."

This spikes Naoto's interest, "I'm surprised he agreed to that. Hasn't he assisted Kirijo-san and her group in the past?"

"I'm afraid that's something you'll have to ask him about, although he seems to have his own agenda," the man over the phone informs her.

Naoto confirms several details before ending the call and thinks about just who this Detective Kurosawa might be and the case in general.

_THE NEXT DAY_

It's May 3rd... The day Sora Narukami was due to come home to Inaba from her other home in Tatsumi Port Island. Naoto also thinks of a wish that whatever Mitsuru Kirijo is involved in that it is not too shady as Sora seems to have a great deal of respect toward the young woman. Naoto meets with Detective Kurosawa this day... _He isn't what I had expected. He's a lot more hardworking and honest looking rather than shady. Then again it's not wise to judge books by their covers_, Naoto muses as she sees the steel gray haired man with angular gruff features before her.

"I'm Kurosawa," Detective Kurosawa formally introduces himself.

{At least he told you his name... That's better than the public safety man,} Yamato Sumeragi performs a mental shrug.

Naoto takes the hand Kurokawa offers her and she shakes it once firmly. "I'm Naoto Shirogane. Thank you for your assistance."

"I've heard rumors about you, ace detective. Let's get going," Detective Kurokawa determines before opening the door to the back seat of his car for her.

Naoto thanks him and proceed to enter the vehicle. Naoto watches warily as Kurosawa closes the door and enters the driver's seat. Naoto puts her hand to her chin in a typically thoughtful gesture pondering her current case; _a private investigation in a location that I have no prior knowledge/experience of..._

{Mistress that doesn't sound very positive,} Yamato Sumeragi remarks.

Naoto sighs inwardly, _this job was depressing to being with but the addition of more and more unknown variables... This is not making me very pleased with it._

"You seem pretty listless," Detective Kurosawa notes his steel gray eyes glancing at her from the mirror.

"Oh, no... I'm fine," Naoto informs the stern faced gentleman prior to inquiring, "Where are we headed, by the way?"

Detective Kurosawa replies much to Naoto's alarm. "The place where they found the getaway car from the hijacking. A town called Inaba. It's a small place with an odd history. They just had bizarre serial murder case there last year."

"Inaba!" Naoto gasps her composure lost.

"That's your hometown, right? Isn't that why they're sending you?" Detective Kurokawa points out.

"..." Naoto gives a blank look as she is unable to speak at such a time.

"The request I got from the Shadow Operatives was to assist in gathering information about those murders. They want me to meet with the supervising detective of that case and ask him for the full story. Ha-ha, not only are they a part of Public Safety, they're an unofficial unit. They can't come to the district police for information," Kurokawa informs.

Yamato Sumeragi makes a smart remark, {Good luck getting the full story... Dojima-san doesn't quite believe it all despite... Luke's best efforts. Either that or he doesn't want to considered insane as jumping into a TV world and fighting mythical creatures born from the unwanted subconscious desires of the human race...}

"Why him... Is his case related to the robbery in some way?" Naoto inquires of the Detective Kurokawa as she ignores her Persona's comment.

The elder detective reveals to her. "Public Safety is sharper than you might think. They do basic reviews on all cases to see if Shadows were involved. This particular case also involved Mr Narukami's daughter, he's a powerful man who wanted the case went through with a fine tooth comb after his daughter wound up in hospital last year. He's very protective of her despite what his outside impressions may implicated. Thus Inaba is on their watch list now. And with that cargo being brought there, they naturally suspect a connection between the cases."

"Hmm..." Naoto hums her mind getting to work on the new information, _It's nice here that Sora's father is at least subtly caring for his only child however I suspect he has no clue as how involved Sora-senpai was in the case, last year. Nevertheless, if there is connection between my current case and our case last year._

Some time later, Naoto Shirogane finds herself waiting in the car near a junkyard while Detective Kurokawa ventures into the Inaba police station. Naoto sighs as she feels a tinge of guilt at learning so much about Sora's parents when it's fairly obvious they hardly speak to the girl. A pang of sympathy runs through her but then she notices Detective Kurokawa stepping out of the station. At first Naoto predicts that he's coming back but the theory is proved wrong when he turns and enters the nearby junkyard instead. _What on earth is he doing?_ Naoto ponders her curiosity increasing as she pokes her head out the window of the car in order to keep track of Kurokawa. Naoto then immediately notices a limousine parked behind a mound of junk, she recognizes it as Kirijo's so she hastily pulls her head back into the car.

Naoto calms her nerves as she slides into her seat. Yamato Sumeragi however is astounded by the limousine, {So... She uses that... While working as a Shadow Operative as well? What the hell!}

_I completely agree... It sticks out like a sore thumb! What on earth was she thinking! Honestly! For someone as intelligent as she is to... Ugh! My god what has life turned into, this is almost worst than Luke opening portals everywhere_, Naoto expresses her amazement regarding the action her palm hitting her forehead.

After some time, Detective Kurokawa returns upon his arrival Naoto promptly asks him about his career choice, "Kurokawa-san, may I ask you something? Why are you working with Public Safety?"

Kurokawa chuckles prior to commenting with a bemused smile. "Ha, you're asking that now? I thought that would be your very first question."

"..." Naoto glares at him.

The elder detective replaces his smile with a stern face as he plainly states, "You can spy on Mitsuru Kirijo and her Shadow Operatives to your heart's content and never find anything suspicious but for that to be understood, at some point or another... Everything she does has to be investigated to eliminate those doubts. In which case, it's better someone like you do the investigating than some official who'll never understand. That's all there is to it."

Naoto gives him a long and hard glance with her blue eyes before thanking him. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"I'll leave the rest in your hands," Detective Kurokawa decides.

Naoto nods and exits the car after which Kurokawa drives off down the highway and out of her sight. Yamato Sumeragi marvels. {He has not one doubt about Mitsuru Kirjo... Such, trust and faith is... Admirable, I agree with him but...}

_But we can't jump to conclusions without evidence_, Naoto finishes for her Persona.

{Let's go get some then, mistress!} Yamato Sumeragi cheers making Naoto smile slightly at the Persona's enthusiasm.

Naoto stealthily moves nearer to Kirijo's limousine using the mounds of trash and random junk as cover. After a few seconds, Naoto views two figures exit the vehicle. One of them is Mitsuru Kirijo and the other is a blonde foreign seeming woman with blue eyes.

However Naoto makes a startling discover; this woman is not human causing Naoto gasps. "Is that the fabled, 'humanoid weapon?'"

{We live in a world with robotic people who hunt Shadows... Totally sane. What's next a dog gets a Persona!} Yamato Sumeragi frets.

_I remember the data I received about the Kirijo Group. When Luke shown me the data was really confused and I don't think Luke actually read it at all... The Public Safety Office just got him to hack into the Kirijo Group and grab whatever files he felt like grabbing. I still find it odd, Luke does freelance work for the government. I wonder if he's met Sora-senpai's father during any of his jobs? _Naoto wonders.

Yamato Sumeragi begins a rant but stops herself. {There's a stinking robotic girl wearing a red suit tie standing right in front of you and you're thinking about how weird it is that Luke works for the government! I admit it's worrying considering he does it for money... Money that he doesn't need and he gets paid way more than you do! All he does is hack into stuff... Can't they... Never mind.}

_The android seems somewhat lifelike and natural but there's no denying it. She's an artificial being. The rumors of the anti-Shadow unit being unorthodox appears to be quite true and... Um... What the... Why is that guy not wearing a shirt!_ Naoto goes blank at the next person to arrive at the scene.

{Why does he need to wear a cape? What the hell! Do these people have any common sense what so ever!} Yamato Sumeragi despairs at the apparent lack of sanity in this world and Naoto finds herself inclined to agree.

A sweat drop appears on her forehead as she spies on the group and promptly determines that the man is none other than Akihiko Sanada. _A romantic interest of Mitsuru Kirijo... No clue in what she sees in him when he dresses like this. Then again she was riding around in a limo wearing a white fur-like coat and black combat gear... _

{What are they even doing here? In a junkyard of all places. There's little here saved for a bunch of broken electronics and abandoned TVs... Oh, snap...} Yamato Sumeragi slowly realizes what might be going on.

_Detective Kurosawa just told Kirijo-san what happened last year... Then there's the fact she knows about Personas and Shadows. So it stands to reason that she's heard of entering the world_. _The killer's testimony mentions it several times despite Dojima may have disregarding it for being too far-fetched. Although thanks to Luke-senpai, that may have changed... Anyhow, I'm sure Detective Kurokawa must have caught on._ Naoto assumes but suddenly a dreadful thought enters her mind, "They're not planning to enter a TV from here, are they?"

The mechanical girl unfortunately confirms Naoto's worst fears as she/it sticks her/it's hand into the TV screen. Naoto briefly entertains the idea of blowing her cover and warning the group about the dangers of the TV world. Then again, it's relatively safe now unless you attack the Shadows there like Luke does... Still, I remember Yosuke-senpai saying that he got Teddie to leave the exit TV's out in just in case. Besides they are Persona-users so should be able to handle Shadows... But...

Naoto grimaces as she watches the scene unfold. Mitsuru announces to her comrades Akihiko Sanada and the mechanical girl that. "The other members will wait here in the car."

"Yeah. If we all barge in and something happens, we'll be devastated," Akihiko agrees.

Mitsuru pauses reflecting that, "Now that you mention it, at least one of us should be staying behind as well..."

"I am not staying!" Announces a surprising forceful yet mechanical voice coming from the blonde android.

Mitsuru and Akihiko smile at the mechanical maiden before Akihiko jumps from a pile of junk he was sitting on saying. "Us three will be plenty."

"Junpei will be disappointed," the mechanical girl notes out of the blue.

Akihiko shakes his head with grin before punching his fists together. "We'll end this in a flash. No problem."

Mitsuru chuckles slightly seemingly nostalgic, "Ha-ha... The same as always. Although..."

"Huh?" The mechanical girl and Akihiko respond.

Mitsuru faces turns to the large TV in the junkyard that the mechanical maidens hand was just in. Mitsuru Kirijo expresses her concerns. "We have no idea what might be waiting for us on the other side. Don't get careless."

"Right!" The mechanical maiden and Akihiko nod.

Akihiko closes his eyes mentions. "This situation... It brings back memories."

The blonde android and red haired Shadow Operative appear to agree before Mitsuru shouts. "Ready!"

The mechanical maiden puts her hand into the TV screen causing a what is familiar (to Naoto Shirogane) ripple effect to the screen. The three of them enter the TV without any delay unknowing leaving Naoto puzzled as the reasons behind their actions. Naoto sets out slightly from her hiding spot murmuring... "Why enter the TV... What's going on? Is the stolen cargo inside the TV?"

{We going after them or... They'll be fine, right?} Yamato Sumeragi worries.

_We must, Yamato-kun... If Kirijo-san's property was placed into the TV world then that can only mean that whoever stole it knows the truth about last year's events_, Naoto points out prior to saying aloud. "Well, if they're determined to enter the TV despite not knowing the risks, I can hardly allow cowardice to prevent me from following."

Naoto is about to take a step towards the same TV the trio of the android, Mitsuru and Akihiko entered when her phone unexpectedly starts to ring. Naoto is taken off guard and fumbles for her cell phone which she answers. "Hello? Shirogane speaking."

"Ah, hello my dear granddaughter," A familiar voice of her grandfather replies.

It's really sweet that he called and stuff but really... Now is not the time for a totally random and idle chat so Naoto asks him without delay, "Nice to hear from you, granpa but... Why are you calling me? You know I'm on a case."

Naoto's grandfather begins to explain but he stops abruptly, "I know... But I fear what I must tell is far more important than a case. This is about our, well more your family. There is something I must tell you. I have to apologize for not telling you this sooner but... Your mother... She..."

"She, what? What about my mother?" Naoto questions her instincts telling her what her grandfather had to say was important.

"You remember how she have great difficultly having children?" Naoto's grandfather asks.

"Yes... I remember her when she was alive... She was always saying I was her miracle baby... What is this about?" Naoto answers.

"Well, you see... Your father's first wife, his ex... She well... She donated her DNA, her eggs to your mother. So, your biologically mother is different from the woman who gave birth to you," Naoto's grandfather reveals nervously leaving Naoto's blood to turn to ice.

"What... What... Wait... Why... Why didn't you tell me this?" Naoto stammers.

"I... I... I didn't know what to say... I thought it better you didn't know, you already lost your brother. I didn't want to remind you of your other siblings," Naoto's grandfather confesses.

"Other siblings... What!" Naoto exclaims her entire world shattering.

"After the car crash that claimed of the life of your parents... You came to stay with me while your elder brother went to live with his mother and her second husband. The one she had that scandalous affair with. The man was eccentric but even I must admit he was a good man who certainly didn't deserve his fate. He and your biological mother were closed family friends to the Shirogane family after you were born. You really took a shine to your half-brother. He adored you as well but he was a sickly child so you didn't see each other often. Your eldest brother lived his mother, his younger half-sister and half-brother for years until... There was an incident... Your half-brother witnessed the event and it scarred the poor boy for life. Your three siblings were taken in by your biological mother's family but after a few strange accidents and a few unrelated deaths... They started to believe that your half-brother was cursed to bring death. I of course took him then as no one else wanted him. However... I... I made a terrible mistake," Naoto's grandfather monologues.

"A mistake? What happened?" Naoto demands growing anxious.

"I... Threw the boy into an orphanage in the country where his mother came from after the sudden death of my wife... I blame her death on the boy's presence on a fit of despair. I... I was foolish and in my grief I falsely believe that the boy was a curse but in reality no such things can exist. My wife died of a heart attack, the boy wasn't to blame, he was simply unlucky that death stalked him at his every turn. I regretted my decision after found out the orphanage was mistreating the children there. Some were even mur... The boy was badly traumatized and blocked out the world. He refused to speak nor did he even laugh again. I still couldn't bear the sight of the boy, though. Seeing your half-brother may me feel like I scum upon this earth. I couldn't look at him. I made sure he was taken care of, his father's fortune went exclusively to him and half of it to his full sister but he hadn't even recognized his sister when he was reunited with her. It was decided to keep him in the dark about his family besides his parents who he already remembered because of their horrific deaths. I made sure he had the best trust fund possible and made sure he would be raised in a way that reassembled what his father and mother would have wanted. I'm sorry I kept you in the dark as well... You were young when you last saw him and you didn't know he was your brother so... I thought it best not to worry you about him. A decision, I must admit that, I now regret."

"How could you do that!" Naoto screams into the phone feeling upset and confused.

"He and his sister were in the car accident that killed my son... Your father... I held a grudge against your half-brother. You half-sister's and brother's last name however was changed after the incident with your half-brother's parents... They were changed so that they wouldn't get bothered by the media and you hadn't been in touch with them for years... Until... Until a few years ago they ended up dead. It took awhile to find out that they died since we were so out of touch but even then... You never visited his grave because you couldn't stand cemeteries... I thought about telling you then about your half-brother but I thought it was too late. I know telling you this now doesn't help but... I'm so sorry... The boy has grown up, he seems to be a bit of a handful but I believe you've meet him. He seems like a nice enough boy but..."

"I know him? I... I can't believe this! I gotta get back to work," Naoto snaps hanging up her phone and barely resists the urge to throw her phone. Her grandfather has really bad timing skills... Naoto clenches her fists her mind whirling at the new information._ It's all too much... Ugh, I can't deal with this right now... I got focus on this case at least it doesn't lie to me for years and... Damn it!_

{Mistress... I'm so sorry, I wish I could do more to help you,} Yamato Sumeragi mutters.

_You don't need to sorry... My grandfather will have some explaining to do after this case if finish but I'm too angry and hurt right now to deal with him. It's best I focus on something else. This case offers that_, Naoto takes a deep breath calming herself down.

{Um mistress Naoto... You could focus on helping Luke-senpai instead of the case perhaps? He was pretty pale the other day. He hasn't been sleeping for weeks most likely given his symptoms. He can't keep going like this. It's not healthy,} Yamato Sumeragi points out.

"I know," Naoto whispers as she recognizes this._ I've noticed Luke's declining condition but I have been in denial about it. Especially when that Akhlys creature came. Luke took care of everything he was the team's rock after Sora's departure... The thought of him... The though of him not being the strong one... It's a frightening thought. I know I have get Luke get some help and help him myself, in anyway I can but..._

{It's a lot... It's odd having to look after him, he's always looked after everyone else. When Sora-senpai couldn't keep her head or wasn't able to be a leader, he stepped in. Despite what he might think, he's a good leader. It's hard to have someone who look up to in trouble. We'll investigate the case, then? It'll be good to just work... It's a hell of a lot easier than your personal life,} Yamato Sumeragi understands exactly what Naoto means.

"Yes... Let's do this," Naoto nods prior to entering the TV Mitsuru, Akihiko and the mechanical maiden went through before Naoto's grandfather's sudden phone call.

The sense of falling into the TV a for the first time in awhile welcome change from worrying about her personal life and her friend, Luke Ashida who seems to out to annoy or cause major stress for every living creature at least five times. **The flashback ends here.**


	66. Chapter 66 - P4A Part 8 - Wild Cards

** Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Author's note: Sorry about the lack of updates lately. Things are pretty hectic at the moment. I'm applying and getting ready for university. It's daunting and time consuming especially since the websites change their layout very year! I have to spend an hour just trying navigate some of them. I know I promised to post more often but my education is a more pressing matter. That and this chapter's massive. 51,852 words originally, so I'm have to spilt it into two parts. Well, I hope who ever reads this enjoys it as much I did writing it, though some parts of this chapter was not as fun to write as others. My characters never get the good end of stick in life, that is without immense struggle. **

Naoto Shirogane finishes her recount of the events that occurred to her before she enter the TV. Sora gives Luke a furious look afterwards. "..."

"What is it?" Luke raises his eyebrow questioningly at his soul sister.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew about the hijacking! We all need to attend a communication skills class or something... This is getting ridiculous!" Sora throws her hands up to the heavens in exasperation.

"You have good point there," Marie agrees with the Investigation Team's leader.

"I agree, as well... Those who also agree with the plan about communication classes, say aye and raise their hand," Luke commands and everyone raises their hands including himself. Afterwards Luke sighs and thinks, _Hm.. How are we going to find one of those classes? If they even actually exist, that is._

Sora Narukami then diverts her attention to Naoto her expression softening, "So, how things with your grandfather? Last time we spoke it sounded that you were pretty... Um, upset. Understandably so considering the circumstances."

Kanji gives Naoto a worried look but the detective assures him, "I'm fine..." The blue haired youth then turns to Sora. "I moved out of the Shirogane estate a few weeks ago... He betrayed my trust in him. I'm staying at Luke's place for the time being so I can get to know Luke better. But now, grandfather and I are on better terms than we were, though."

"Is it just me or... Is everyone moving into Luke's place?" Kanji comments bluntly.

"The vast majority of the world is not there so no... It's kinda weird how people decide that they are moving into my place without consulting me for more than five minutes but hey... At least she pays rent unlike my other two housemates," Luke shrugs before glaring accusingly at Marie and Teddie who shrink a little under his death glare.

"Tone down the glare before you accidentally kill someone... Again," Yosuke orders.

Luke Ashida takes a sharp intake of breath before his crimson eyes drift to the ground with a wounded aura coming over him. Luke shrugs it off though. "So, anyhow... Let's get back to the part we all left the Pale Room finally."

"Uh-huh, you start us off, Luke," Yosuke prompts him.

Luke nods before starting to tell the tale of what happened when he and Sora awoken after they finally were throw out of the Pale Room.

**It's time for the flashback to this point in the story of P-1 Grand Prix/ Pale Room Saga with Luke and Sora's as the staring main characters of the adventure...**

Luke felt groggy as he groans pulling himself to a seated position and slowly blinks trying to get a sense of exactly happened...

_The last thing I remember is._.. _I was in the Pale Room... Naoto talking about car crashes... Why did that get my Persona so riled up? I never been in one... Wait... Have I or haven't I? Ugh damn by poor childhood memory skills! Oh, wait I think I collapsed. Hmph. Surprised that didn't happen sooner considering my lack of sleep. Then I woke up here outside of the Pale Room_, Luke recalls.

Then it sinks in... He's out of the Pale Room. Luke practically jumps for joy before he determines that it's kind of over dramatic and out of character for him to do that and stops as someone's amused laughter interrupts him.

"Glad to see you're okay, sis," Luke reflects warmly as he spins to face her.

"Mm-Hm! I'm so happy you're okay, too bro! And we're out of the Pale Room!" Sora twirls around a few times before dancing around happily.

"You're dancing for joy, I would join you but that would utterly destroy my fragile and slowly breaking self image," Luke comments.

"You're missing out," Sora points out as she stops dancing and regains some of her usual focus that she possesses during serious situations. "Right... Now we must locate the others and exit the TV."

"Yep, and tonight can you... Oh bloody oath... For heaven's sake. We're in the fake Yasogami High music room of P-1 Grand Prix's TV realm," Luke realizes with dread.

"At least we know the plot _ultra_ well now," Sora tries to remain positive.

Luke on the other hand is not so positive. "If we get a joke ending... I will maim whoever thought throwing Labrys into the TV would be a good idea even if it kills me."

Sora laughs nervously not sure if he's being serious or not. She makes a decision. "I'll have to stay on my guard just in case but boy... I'm thrilled at being free from the Pale Room."

Luke nods. "You can say that again..."

"What happens now?" Sora puzzles before her eyes go hazy indicating a psychic vision. After a second she returns to her normal blue eyes and she mutters. "Oh... That's not even an original idea... However organized this Grand Prix is moronic at best."

"Agreed and what's up with the glowing eyes on beethoven?" Luke comments as he gazes around the room at the various posters of famous classical composers around the music room with glowing eyes.

"That's odd... However that's not what we should be focusing on right now," Sora points out. Luke nods mutely before Sora continues. "We were all in the Pale Room together with everyone except for my Riku-kun... Then there was a bright light after you collapsed, Luke."

"Uh-huh... Well, looks like we're spilt up again," Luke sighs deeply and complains.

Sora shivers a chill going up her spine as she notices the arrangement of shoes around the piano and graffiti covering nearly every surface making whole place just seem eerie in nature. Luke presses on a few of the ivory keys of the piano, a few jarring notes ring out and he frowns, "..."

"What is it?" Sora sighs.

"The piano's horribly out of tune... Geez, why can't evil villains just look after their stuff, especially instruments. They could show a little bit of respect for them," Luke grumbles.

"That's not really the main issue here," Sora reminds him as she warily eyes the hollow fake Yasogami High students float around the general area.

"Yeah, yeah... This has happened on before with the others. We met some people they shout insults at us. We fight, the end," Luke yawns his hand barely catching the yawn.

"Get ready, here it comes," Sora warns covering her ears.

"I know the routine," Luke replies covering his ears as the screeching mircophone noise screams at the pair.

"Hello! Sorry for the wait! Greetings, boys and girls of Yasogami! The P-1 is about to begin!" Riku Kujikawa's, not the real one's, voice calls out.

"Must it? This is getting rather repetitive, I mean we've seen this like six or so times already! I'm getting sick of it," Luke mumbles under his breath as his arms cross.

"There's no need for manners or courtesy or anything today, so let it all hang out! Tell us how you really feel!" The false Riku Kujiakawa's voice encourages.

"I do that everyday, no one will care," Luke grumbles as the false students start to gossip and make noise.

"Fake Luke and fake me! Come on out already! Let's get this over with!" Sora shouts out.

"Yeah, cue meeting sequence! Don't worry, I Riku the idol will still be your commentator! Let's skip the general's speech," the false Riku Kujikawa's voice determines prior to yelling. "Would the challengers commence the battle. Fight to the brink of death!"

"That sounds painful," Sora winces as Luke cracks his knuckles.

A translucent phantom like Sora Narukami and similar looking ghost like Luke Ashida steps out from the shadows and smoke and into sight. Luke and Sora wave at their fake counterparts but the later pair's confusion.

"So ready to destroy fake us, sis?" Luke wonders.

Sora nods with smile. "Certainly."

"Whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! You two can see us!" Fake Sora exclaims.

"Clear as day," Luke responds.

"This can't be good... The boss ain't going to be happen about that," Phantom Luke mutters, wringing his hands.

"Who's your boss?" Sora inquires.

"Can't tell you... Looks like it's time to kill the originals so that they can't intervene with our boss and... Huh? What are doing, original Luke?Ah! How the in this world does that work!" Fake Luke questions loudly as the real Luke puts his into the phantom's chest.

"Don't know but that Minato and Minako could put their hands through mine and Sora's spiritual bodies in the spirit realm so... So I'm guessing the same principal applies," Luke shrugs causing the fake Sora and Fake Luke to face palm.

"You have no idea how this is working do you?" Sora realizes her shoulders slumping.

"Yep," Luke admits a tad sheepishly scratching his cheek with his spare hand.

"Another power to add to your list then," Sora concludes with slight yet growing grin.

The ghostly Sora adjusts the position of her phantom katana. It's will o' wisp quality to it's blood stained katana positively eerie. "If you two wish to leave here, then you must fight each other to the brink of death itself."

"Huh? So we don't get to fight you guys? Aw, that's kinda disappointing," Luke reflects with his best poker face securely in place.

"To get out of here Luke and I must fight each other? That's certainly not going to happen any time soon," Sora decides bringing her katana out and stabbing her phantom self straight through the heart causing translucent crimson hues to stain the katana.

"Ugh... Ah!AH! What the... How? This cannot be," Phantom Sora stutters as it falls to it's knees and blood soon begins pool it's throat causing it to choke some of it out.

"I don't take well to being toyed with. Also, you are incorporeal being incapable of any true injuries. However during the time I was forced to watch your fights, I've notice despite never obtaining an injury you still never won. This is due to giving up as, 'scripted,' by whoever is your master. Next time, before you tried to past yourselves off us someone else do your bloody research," Sora blue eyes narrowly harshly as she enlightens the phantom.

"Ugh... I don't get it, you were supposed to be just another Persona-user," Phantom Sora shakes it's head in confusion and disbelief.

"We're not just Persona-users... We're possessors of awakened god souls. I'm Izanami, basically and Luke's Enma Dai-O. We even have Personas that heavily hint that fact. How can you be so idiotic and not notice that," Sora dismisses it's views as she pulls out her katana from it's ghostly form that is usually otherwise intangible unless you face Sora Narukami.

"But... But... How? I don't get it... You shouldn't be able to really hit me and why don't feel any pain?" Phantom Sora questions an devilish smirk appearing on it's lips as it's wound closes up and heals.

"Oh hell," Sora eyes widen in realization before she grabs her side in pain and her legs give out on her sending her spiraling to the floor.

"Sis? Sora!" Luke removes his hand from his fake self's body and rushes to his soul sister's side. Luke gulps his hand shaking and his voice uncertain, "You okay?"

"Fine... No real injuries but any pain our phantom selves experience is transfer straight to us," Sora reminds him before pausing her face contorting briefly in agony but then she takes a few deep breaths and adds. "I'm sorry, I forgot that... I acted too hastily just then. Being a goddess and being locked up in the Pale Room has lowered my patience for this kind of thing."

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry," Luke whispers back as he helps Sora back up to her feet.

"Thank you," Sora replies with a simple nod of her cream/multi-coloured haired head.

"Aw, you two are just going to go all sappy and team mate-y on us, aren't you? Well, then time to declare me the winner," Phantom Luke determines with a dismissive tone.

"If you guys don't plan on fighting with each other, then that means the fake phantoms of yourselves win by default," False Sora explains with a hollow twinkle in it's eyes.

"Oh... That would bad," Luke comments his poker face firmly in place.

"I'm still not fighting Luke, there must be another way around this," Sora concludes.

"If that happens... Then I and Phantom Luke-san win!" False Sora cheers.

"Oh, isn that okay with you two? I mean, since Nanako-chan's here and all. You won't be able to save her. You're willing to abandon her!" Phantom Luke warns.

"Nana-chan's... Damn it, Teddie, you're contagious... I meant to say, Nanako-chan's here in the P-1 Grand Prix? But in all the other routes Nanako wasn't here," Luke puzzles.

"But it's the truth in this world... Each route is at least slightly different after all," Phantom Luke reasons almost convincing Luke Ashida.

"Don't listen to it, bro... It's lying... I feel it in my bones. I know when something is lie when I see or hear it these days," Sora informs him.

"Huh? Really... So Nanako's not here. Fake me, you do realise you made a big mistake," Luke realizes before fury enters his red eyes.

"Oops... Maybe I should have went with a different bait, like Sora!" Phantom Luke realizes with a extreme yet valid sense of dread.

"You want to die or?" Luke raises an eyebrow at his Phantom self his eyes narrowing into a death glare causing the phantom to cringe under it's power.

"Geez... That got a reaction. It's no wonder people look at you funny, thinking you have a sister complex... Then again... It's all your fault. Your very presence is reason everything in the world goes wrong," Phantom Luke counters with a carefree attitude.

"..." Luke look downward wounded by it's words.

"Shut up, will you!" Sora snaps stepping between Luke and Phantom Luke her blue eyes ablaze with tranquil fury.

"Why do stand up for him? Dread Queen... He's not even your real brother," False Sora begins to taunt.

"This life time... He was several life times ago," Sora interrupts unfazed by fake Sora.

"Damn it, never mind, you guys already knew... Ugh, you two are hard to try and get angry and violent! Why can't you two just snap, properly at each other, already?" False Sora complains banding it's head against the wall.

"It's a lot easier for the other Phantom selves... They can fix themselves as a second skin on their real counterpart selves. But since you guys can see us and know we're just illusionary beings... It doesn't work," Phantom Luke mopes holding it's head in it's hands.

"Boo-hoo, like we care," Luke scoffs before turning to Sora. "What should we do with this two morons you obviously can't annoy us more than a pestering fly?"

Sora ponders the situation before she has a light bulb moment. "Wait a sec! I can change reality! I'll just change to make the Phantom counterparts injuries not cause pain to us!"

"You can do that but you can't heal people?" Luke questions.

"Uh... I... I can't do a lot of stuff... I have control over all realities but the ways in which I can influence them is rather limited and difficult to do with a clear head. Most of the time, I just get angry and let it do it's thing but if I do that now I would just hurt myself again like I just did," Sora elaborates.

"You're just realizing this now aren't you?" Phantom Sora points out making Sora blush with embarrassment and mutter a maybe.

Sora then straightens herself, closes her eyes and focuses... A minute later a blue-silver light ripples over Sora and her eyes snap open. Her eyes are glowing and are completely white-blue glaze over them as she announces. "I am Izanami and Yomotsugami, the creatrix of the world and goddess of the land of the dead. I thus decree the empathetic link between these false phantom beings, I and my friends to be shattered. My will is law, my decree is reality and all that cross me will face my wrath!"

Phantom Luke and fake Sora scream out as a weird symbol appears upon their foreheads, it burn brightly before then evaporating away. After which the ghostly duo stop screaming and gulp as they slowly back away from Sora Narukami and Luke.

"They still look like us... Pity, hate to fight someone who looks as good as me but... I want to test this out," Luke moves quickly forward to Phantom Luke and phases his hand into it's abdomen. Luke feels around in there for second before pulling out a glowing orb and the apparition sinks to the ground limply.

"What's that?" Sora inquires gesturing to the will o' wisp like orb of moving light Luke holds in his hand as she returns to her normal appearance.

Luke throws he orb from one hand to the other. "It's a soul... For some reason, I know how to... I don't get it but I think I read souls of people if I pluck them out of whoever owns it."

"That makes sense given your role as a god is to judge the souls of dead and sentence them to whatever existence you wish when you're in Yomi," Sora reasons.

"I'm thinking my boss didn't pay me enough for this job," Fake Sora comments it's eyes going wide in a great panic to try and get far away.

"You're not going anywhere, someone has to win the fight remember?" Sora reminds the anxious and fearful apparition.

"Sora, I can manipulate this thing," Luke informs her as he plays with the soul orb in his hands.

"You can... Right, that's scary... Don't do that with people you know otherwise you might accidentally do something bad, okay?" Sora cautions him.

"Yeah, yeah, will do," Luke waves a hand at her only half-listening to her.

"Oh, Luke," Sora sighs with disappointment prior to telling him. "Just put back it or something so we can try and figure out a way for both of us to get out of here."

Luke nods in response as he puts the soul orb back into Phantom Luke, then he summons a portal and throws the shocked and hyperventilating apparition into it. Sora helps by picking up the fake Sora and throwing it into the portal as well.

Luke promptly closes the portal and wipes his hands together as if he was cleaning them of dust after a hard day's work. "Well, that's them two sorted... What's next?"

"Not too sure but we did they even go?" Sora worries.

"I sent them to somewhere in Yomi... The shinigami practice range actually... Last time I went there they said they wanted some dummies for the rookie's to practice on. I think those two will do," Luke answers calmly while Sora flinches at thought.

"I hope they don't get too badly hurt... Maybe I should have been a little nicer to them. I feel guilty now," Sora laments.

"Don't worry, we could of have shattered their souls, their very existence... They should count themselves lucky," Luke reassures her.

Sora mutely nods with frown as General Teddie suddenly appears on a random floating TV from nowhere. Sora and Luke slumped over having heard the fake Teddie's speech far too many times for a sane person to handle, they are understandably spent.

"Ha-ha-ha! Amazing, Sensei Sora and Sensei Luke! But unfortunately now... You're forever stuck here! Better luck next time! Bw-ha-aha-ha-ah-ha!" General Teddie cackles before the TV screen fly upwards and out of sight.

"Short and sweet... Thank goodness," Luke mutters under his breath with relief prior to walking toward the door leads out of the music room. "Right let's leave."

"Er... Luke," Sora attempts to warn her soul brother but he enviably ends up running into the invisible wall and fall flat on his back. Sora cringes before rushing to his side. "Bro! You okay? Did you forget about the invisible wall thing?"

"I'm fine and about the other question... Maybe," Luke shyly admits as he slowly sits up rubbing his forehead.

Sora puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head with a half-smile at him but she then helps him to his feet. After which she looks at the invisible wall noticing that's see can kind of see it if she glanced at it and concentrated. She shares this revelation with Luke but he seems to take longer to figure out how to get it to work for himself but eventually he manages. So now they can see the wall but they still can't go through it.

"What do we about this?" Luke asks himself before getting an idea and summons forth a Persona tarot card of Helel but glitches slightly and swaps with Enma Dai-O's card thus Luke summons his main Persona instead.

"Huh? Weren't you going for Helel?" Sora puzzles a strange nagging feeling gnawing at her mind.

"I was... However, looks like Enma Dai-O's getting all thing-y again. The guy's me but geez, he's never listens to me anymore," Luke expresses his red eyes going distant.

"That cannot be good." Sora murmurs quietly to herself.

Luke pretends not hear Sora as he orders his Persona. "Enma Dai-O attack that wall and get us out of here..."

"..." Nothing happens and Luke's Persona doesn't even budge a muscle.

Luke wipes his face exasperated, "You gotta be kidding me... Stop being moody all the bloody time and do as I tell you to. I'm the Persona-**user** here... The operative word being user. Just attack the stinking wall, you don't really want to be stuck here do you?"

Enma Dai-O grunts and moves forward he attacks the wall with his most powerful move a reverse almighty lightning strike of unbendable judgement but nothing happens so he turns around to his user. Luke sighs he's shoulders slouching forward with misery but then Enma Dai-O gives Luke the rude finger before disappearing into glittery light.

"Luke... What on earth did you do to your Persona to annoy him off that much?" Sora inquires of her soul brother with immense suspicion.

"No idea," Luke lies which Sora notices her eyes flashing momentarily with disbelief but she recognizes Luke's not in the mood to talk about right now.

"Well, this sucks... If your Persona couldn't leave a scratch on it, mine's not going to fair much better. We're the same level, after all," Sora sighs ruefully as she gazes at the barely visible thin wall separating them from the next area.

"I'm going to check up on Dojima and Nanako... We've been gone for god knows how long," Luke determines getting his phone out but pauses upon reading the time on his phone saying. "Oh, wait... My phone's time is working again... Hmph, it's only been like a hour and a bit. Hmph. That's good."

"Then that means the Pale Room worked on different time plane than our usual world, er, I mean worlds," Sora deduces while Luke rings up Ryotaro Dojima, Sora's uncle.

"I suppose," Luke agrees as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Luke?" Dojima answers the phone.

"I wish I could work phones in the TV worlds," Sora laments feeling envious of Luke who immaturely sticks his tongue out at Sora making her yell at him to knock it off.

Dojima hears the commotion over the phone and laughs. "Ha-ha-aha... You two remind me when I was your age... I would fight like that with Sora's mother, Kikuno all the time. Um... Oh dear, you guys didn't say you were in the TV world did you?"

"Yeah we're in the TV," Luke confirms much to Sora's dismay.

Dojima goes silent for a good long while but eventually he speaks up. "I'm not too sure about this... But whatever's going on... Just get yourself and Sora home, Nanako's really looking forward to Sora's cooking. And I would rather nothing dangerous happen to either of you."

"I promise, we'll be home soon as possible after we finish sorting out this mess," Sora vows taking the phone from Luke.

"Thanks, well see you and Lu..." Dojima starts to say but the phone cuts out thanks to Luke no longer holding the phone.

Sora realizes her mistake and meekly returns the cell phone to it's owner who puts it away in his pocket and glares at his soul sister, "..."

"I'm sorry... Impulse control, is a lot harder since I became awakened... I know, I know, it's not an excuse... I'm deeply sorry," Sora bows her head.

"It's okay, I would have done the same thing in your position, just don't do it again. My phone only works in the TV world if I'm holding it remember," Luke light-heartily reminds.

Sora smiles a weight lifting off her thin yet toned shoulders however she then smirks as an idea enters her mind. "I think I know what to do to get us out."

"Hm? What's the plan?" Luke asks her putting his head to one side.

"This..." Sora tells him as she kicks the invisible wall with great intensity and grace. The wall cracks a decent size hole appears after torrent of glass like shards of wall fall to the floor thanks to Sora tapping the wall afterwards.

"Nice work, reality manipulation comes in handy when stuffing up a malevolent entity's sinister plans," Luke remarks his expression displaying his default deadpan look.

"Now, let's get moving," Sora decides as she walks through the hole she made with Luke at her side. The announcer of the P-1 Grand Prix was shouting multiple swears words at them and generally freaking out much to the amusement of the protagonists.

Despite their initial high spiritedness at leaving the fake Yasogami High music room, the duo experience a unexpected yet irritatingly nostalgic wave of disorientation wash over them. Luke cries out. "Not the bloody Vel..."

The protagonist fall unconscious but awaken in the blue limo known to them as the Velvet Room much to their disappointment but they are thankful that's it's not white. Luke reaches into the mini bar and gabs a bottle of scotch. He offers some to Sora. "Want some? I need a drink after what we just been through and you never let me usually but... I'm willing to try my luck today."

"I'm tempted to say pour me a glass but that would be morally wrong... Don't look so disappointed, I'm going to let you drink it this time," Sora informs him.

"Geez, today must have been pretty bad then," Luke reflects after he takes a swig from the bottle of scotch.

"Put that down, Luke," Margaret the Velvet Room Attendant scolds him.

The red eyed youth takes another swig of the bottle before putting back in the mini bar and grumbles. "If it's not Sora, it's you or even the Pinocchio's evil great uncle."

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Margaret announces with a enigmatic smile.

"Why were we summon here now? Couldn't you done this when we were already unconscious after or even better... Before we left the Pale Room?" Sora raises several inquiries despite her immense fatigue with the entire scenario.

"I couldn't summon either of you in that place, you called, the, 'Pale Room...' Amusing name for it, modeled after this room, no?" Margaret responds without much expression.

"I coined it," Luke takes credit for the Pale Room's name.

"Marvelous," Margaret praises him. Sora rolls her eyes and sighs deeply with pure exhaustion which, the Empress Arcana women picks up and she turns her attention on to the blue eyed Wild Card. "Things have only just begun and yet you already seem tired."

"I'm better that Luke is," Sora counters gesturing to Luke who has already half fallen asleep leaning against his soul sister's shoulder.

"Ah, I see... He really requires more sleep," Margaret grimaces her golden eyes narrowly with noticeable concern.

"That he does... Margaret, what is going on? Do we have to go through the entire thing ourselves, too?" Sora wonders out loud.

Margaret nods grimly in confirmation. "I'm afraid yes... The misfortune that has befallen you both can be thought of as a sort of trial."

"A trial?" Sora blinks in puzzlement.

There is the sound of groaning as Luke Ashida awakens and sleepily asks Margaret. "I know inhabitants of this place never reveal everything but, I gotta at least try... So, is there any chance for details, Margaret?"

"No," Margaret shakes her pale blonde head.

"Figures... Still, worth a shot," Luke shrugs prior to return to half-dozing on Sora's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I cannot be of more assistance in this matter," Margaret expresses.

"It's okay, we understand. You can only watch and guide us in our choices in your role as a attendant of this room," Sora comforts her.

"Indeed. I am an observer on the journey you two share. I would do nothing so thoughtless as to force either of you to make choices. Neither of you need such provocations... I already know that the both of you shine brilliantly enough," Margart nods with a slight smile upon her ruby lips.

"I'm not that good... Sis, here does most of work," Luke mutters his eyes still closed.

Sora tells him but he doesn't respond much to her concealed distress. "Bro... You know, I would be lost without you. Don't underestimate your worth."

"Yeah but I'm nothing without my Persona abilities yet... I hardly even get that right these days," Luke laments.

Margaret counters. "Yes, that is part of your and Sora's brilliance but it's not your only strength. Personas are masks of resolution strengthened by controlling one's heart... By forming bonds."

Luke wearily sits straight his face impassive. "Controlling one's heart... What if we lose control of our heart? What if there are things residing in there that may result in breaking those carefully forged bonds? What then..."

Sora blue eyes grow large. "Luke, are you losing control of..."

"Ah, no. I'm just curious," Luke cuts her off quickly but doesn't look at her in the eye.

A chord rings a warning bell in the depths of Sora's psyche telling her Luke is lying and Sora reflects that she's finding herself having to resort to using her Orb of Sight more and more with Luke. Meaning Luke is lying to her about even the important things something that is uncharacteristic of her brother figure.

"Hm... Young Luke... Remember that one's heart is intangible... It cannot be seen and cannot be felt for most people... Until now," Margaret reveals.

"For most people?" Sora and Luke exclaim in unison.

"Yes... Luke has recently rediscovered this ability to manipulate and handle the souls or 'hearts,' of others... It's an expected talent for a Wild Card, it may come in handy yet... I fear this ability may cause more heartache than blessings," Margaret reveals.

"Right... Why can't I get the fun, see into the future stuff that's non lethal to those around me for once?" Luke mopes.

"Seeing into the future is not always fun... I see a lot of random stuff that has little significant besides making social situations awkward. There are some things you rather hear second hand rather than watch," Sora argues.

"Meh," Luke shrugs.

"You two are more prone to going off topic since you had your souls awakened... But as I was saying earlier; when the heart and it's bonds are polished, it releases a strong light unlike anything else but it can also be clouded by trivial things. Have either you ever felt that way?" Margaret inquires of the duo.

Sora shakes her head her hair as usual hovering between shades of grey/light cream and white-blonde and she replies honestly. "That's not true. The trivial things come but they always past quickly these days. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger right."

"..." Luke gives Sora a startled look confusing her somewhat.

"What?" Sora blinks unsure as to why Luke is acting how he is at the moment.

Margaret enlightens her. "Sora, my dear guest... You are truly strong despite your past weaknesses. I find that very captivating and inspiring about you. But you should remember that not everyone is as strong as you..."

"E.G. Me," Luke gestures his thumb towards himself.

Sora eyes dart to the floor of the Velvet Room, "Oh..."

"You truly feel clouded in your heart, my beloved guest, Luke?" Margaret raises an eyebrow at him, she seems to already know the answer but asks anyway.

Luke gazes out the window of the Velvet Room. "Yes... That perhaps might be the truth."

"You may be more conscious of that fact than most because you hold the power of the Wild Card," Margaret reflects.

"Why do you still have faith in me?" Luke questions but he consciousness starts to fade. The Velvet Room becomes gradually darker for him and Sora.

"From here on, you two will be forced to re-examine the things you two know as bonds... And perhaps repressed pasts may resurface for one of you and that one will be forced to face what has been buried deep within their heart," Margaret warns as the protagonists' awareness fades.

_What does that mean? Repressed pasts... Face what has been buried deep within... I don't understand_, Sora thinks to herself her mind whirling at the Empress Arcana's social link's words.

"Repressed pasts... Sounds oddly difficult and it sounds like it might take awhile... Can we skip that part?" Luke wonders earning himself a sore arm when Sora slaps his arm.

Margaret ponders aloud largely ignoring the protagonists. "How will you two face the changes to come... And what choices will you both make?"

Luke and Sora awaken once again in a different location, Luke remarks. "Waking up and falling unconscious and then waking up in a different place... This begining to become a rather bad habit."

"I know," Sora agrees as she opens her eyes and surveys the area with her eyes discovering that she was in the fake Yasogami High School hallway. Full of do not enter tape stuck to the walls and random posters littering the place. It was not a pleasant sight. That and the door to the music room which she finds behind herself is now shut.

_Not exactly encouraging_, Sora soundlessly comments but then speaks up dismissing her worries. "So about what Margaret said... About the changes to come and all that."

"Let's not focus on that. We ought to find the others," Luke responds without missing a beat.

"Alright but we must take her words to heart. When Margaret's working she rarely says anything that's not important," Sora somewhat reluctantly agrees.

Luke pats her back and marches forward with her. "Uh-huh, let's find the others and break them out of the invisible thing. Then let's go torture that malevolent entity. I'm sure you'll be able to figure how with your reality changing gifts, somehow, sis."

Sora expresses her opinion with wry smile. "I don't know, I rather not mess with the evil force before putting us here."

"Meaning you totally do," Luke smirks briefly but the frowns and swears as Sora's all of the sudden stops her eyes going funny for a second. "Problem?"

"I had another useless vision, two lefts and then a right. We'll me up with Labrys in her human form, then," Sora answers.

"Great we're going to have to go through all that BS again," Luke comments as he and Sora continue down the various labyrinthian hallways that are set up sightly differently to the real Yasogami High but since the protagonists seen the scene many times before in the Pale Room with the others.

Even Luke knows his way around and that's saying, or rather thinking something considering his terrible sense of direction, Sora reflects a she and Luke go over the right corner she predict she and Luke would meet Labrys.

Which enviably they do... The mechanical maiden is currently in her normal human form as she hasn't figured out she's an android as of yet. She has brilliant red eyes rivaling Luke's in their vivid intensity. The Yasogami High summer uniform with it's characteristic yellow sailor school girl tie. She also possesses pale skin and gray/white hair with a blue tinge styled in high ponytail 'wicked,' or very similar to Sora's usual hairstyle.

"Hello!" Sora waves enthusiastically at the girl.

"She looks more albino than me... Hm... That accent is that of the Kanasi region yet I wonder what she sounds like when she speaks English," Luke muses.

"Oh, me too! Though, I have no idea why. It's just an instinct I had but I imagine she would have a Boston, New England type accent," Sora beams much to Labrys confusion as she tries to understand their conversation.

Labrys realizes, "You two are one a'them participants in that there Grand Prix thing..."

"Yep," Sora and Luke nod once in confirmation much to Labrys' annoyance.

"You two are wicked bad headaches... Why do ya folks have swords, anyhow?" Labrys inquires gesturing to Sora's katana in it's sheathe at the girl's hip and Luke's wakizashi in his sheathe slightly to the left of his lower back.

"Oh this old thing... It's a hobby, I collect them," Luke explains unsheathing his swords showing Labrys it.

Understandably the girl jumps back without delay shouting, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's the big ideal? You could poke someone's eye out, swingin' that thing around!"

"True... I'll put back," Luke shrugs sheathing his sword much to Labrys' visible relief.

"Sorry, about my brother... He's tad unconventional at times," Sora apologizes to Labrys on Luke's behalf.

"Agreed, nice hairstyle... It's like mine, get it done at the same place?" Labrys questions.

"Probably not... But love that there's someone else who appreciates the awesomeness of the high ponytail. It's both practical and fashionable," Sora smiles warmly hugging Labrys around the shoulders.

"Normally sorry doesn't cut it for her... Why does she like you but not anybody else? Except for Yosuke, though," Luke mutters under his breath.

"What's his problem?" Labrys in her Yasogami High uniform asks Sora.

"A lot of things, to be perfectly honest," Luke answers before Sora can.

"At least he admits it," Sora points out with an uneasy grimace.

"Ha, I like you," Labrys laughs before narrowing her eyes stubbornly at the duo, "But what's with the weapons. They're dangerous, what were you two gonna do if you hurt one a'the students here, huh? You can't go pulling that stuff without student council approval."

"You're not the student council president at Yasogami High, Tsubaki Medea..." Luke mutter under his breath but stops when Sora subtly kicks his shin.

"Don't listen to him, he's insensitive and forgetful since he's got a sleep disorder known as chronic Insomnia right now," Sora advises Labrys sensing it's best not interfere with Labrys' sense of identity quite yet and allow the mechanical maiden to figure it out on her own to avoid unnecessary violence.

"Uh-huh... You're both out of uniform," Labrys comments crossing her arms.

"Well... I don't attend this school anymore and Luke... Well he hardly paid any attention to the uniform policies to begin with," Sora informs her.

"You don't even go to this sch... Alright, that's it... I like you but the jig is up. I'm puttin' the kibosh on this tournament right now!" Labrys determines.

"Kibosh? That's an especially archaic term," Luke remarks without any empathy.

Labrys staggers slightly. "That's what you're focusing on..."

"He's odd but he's my brother figure so I'm stuck with him," Sora tells Labrys who offers her sympathies causing Luke to roll his eyes. Sora then continues. "So about this P-1 Grand Prix thing. I don't like it either. Luke and I are not in it because we want to be."

Luke adds. "Trust me, it's awful and we already know the storyline so it's kinda weird that on the captions on that screen over there they still call you girl in uniform."

"Huh?" Labrys and Sora appear puzzled but then Luke points to the TV in the wall next to them and they say, "Oh... We get it."

"When did that get there?" Labrys wonders aloud.

"Recently probably," Sora reasons but refocuses and tells her. "As I was saying... The point is that we're trying to stop the tournament as well."

"Good we're on the same page then," Labrys nods but sneaks a suspicious glare toward Luke who waves comically causing Labrys to appear startled yet irritated at the same time.

"Luke stop attempting to push her buttons. I know you're over tired but knock it off already," Sora scolds him slapping the back of his head.

Luke winces at the blow. "Ow..."

"Sorry, I'm no quite used to my new strength yet," Sora apologizes to him before turning to Labrys offering her hand towards the mechanical maiden, "Let's formally introduce each other then. I'm Sora Setsuna Narukami. I was a second year at Yasogami High until last year and this is my brother by bond; Luke Yuuma Ashida. He's in his third year at Yasogami High and this year he's turning eighteen."

"In Australia I would legal drinking age by then but no... I have to move to Japan where the age is 20 or something," Luke yawns and comments but he doesn't really seem to care about the drinking age thing, he just wanted to contribute to the conversation.

"I'm going to largely ignore you for now on, is that okay?" Labrys checks.

"Sure, most people do," Luke encourages her.

"Thanks, I think," Labrys tells him before introducing herself to Sora shaking her hand. "Hi ya, Narukami-san, I'm the new student council president at Yasogami High. Since you weren't around this year, I bet you haven't heard of me but it's nice meetin' you."

"And it's nice meeting you in person, I have heard about you just not you currently know that's all," Sora replies as she takes her hand back.

"Eh... That's cryptic," Labrys frowns.

"Rivaling the Velvet Room residents even... Quite an accomplishment, sis," Luke praises her but Sora is unsure that's really the best compliment.

"I'm taking that as compliment but geez... At least sound like you mean it," Sora sighs.

"Now, it's you turn to spill," Labrys, the so-called, 'student council president,' determines.

"Hm?" Sora looks up and put her head to one side not understanding her.

"You said that you and brother figure, ain't in the tournament 'cause you wanna be or something a while back," Labrys reminds her.

"Oh that," Sora recalls after a brief second of thought.

Labrys demands to know her hands on her hips. "So what're you two doin' here? And what's this tournament about in the first place?"

"This is kinda pathetic but I think this chick is the real one. I've been looking for that tell tale phantom glow but couldn't find it. Also, I'm thinking she can't remember the Pale Room otherwise she would have been more informed about us," Luke whispers to Sora low enough so that Labrys couldn't hear him.

"Yes... My powers relating to divining the truth tell me the same information. This is the real Labrys, she still doesn't remember who she truly is just yet though so there's some interference from her denial of her true mechanical nature present," Sora agrees and whispers back outside Labrys' hearing range.

"What are you two talkin' about? I can't hear a thing you're saying," Labrys cuts in and demands with slight undertones of fear in her voice. "Tell me what's going on already!"

"Well first there's our friend Teddie... He's locked up in closet somewhere, he got kidnapped, you'll meet him later. You'll like him," Luke answers.

"I will?" Labrys blinks in bewilderment.

"Yeah, you will," Luke confirms.

"Also, my boyfriend, Riku-kun was kidnapped... Again, don't ask about the first time but let's just say he's a famous idol. Kanji-kun our other friend fell into this er... Place and got forced into the tournament as well when he was sleeping in the lounge room. I don't know how so don't ask for details," Sora infroms a confused Labrys.

"So you don't know do you?" Labrys realizes.

"Not really," Sora confesses shrugging her skinny shoulders.

"Three of our other friends were also dragged into the tournament. Including my girlfriend, Yukiko Amagi," Luke adds.

"There is a girl in the world who's actually willing to date you?" Labrys exclaims surprised.

"It's not that amazing," Luke mumbles annoyed. "Also Naoto Shirogane also got into this entire mess two when she followed some weird Persona-user experts or something."

"So, if I got this right... Sora, your friend, here. He's a disaster magnet. Nearly everyone he's been spending time with either got kidnapped or has been forced into fighting in this tournament thing that's going around," Labrys deduces.

"Oh, so it's all my fault then. Well excuse me," Luke huffs.

Labrys realizes guiltily. "Oh that came out wrong..."

"It's fine... It's kinda true," Luke assures her but Labrys frowns sadly at him which is not really the response he was looking for.

"It's not your fault, bro. I'm as much a disaster magnet as you are," Sora tries to comfort him with kind eyes but Luke turns away slightly much to her concern.

Labrys clears her throat wanting to keep off the topic. "Hmm... Well in regards to not being involved in that tournament thing; you two seem like you're telling the truth."

"Thank you, that's such a relief," Sora tells the mechanical maiden who does not know that she is one.

"Ha-aha-ha," Labrys laughs heartily.

"Hm?" Sora blinks not understanding what's so funny.

"Why are you thanking me? You have no reason to do so," Labrys inquires bemused.

Then out of nowhere there is a strange sound like some kind of computer glitch, this prompts the pianist of the threesome to ask. "Did you girls hear that?

The two girls nod but Labrys adds wondering, "Where did that sound even come from?"

"The gym," Sora whispers her voice sounding echoey.

"What's with your voice?" Labrys questions as she glances over at her with worry.

"It's nothing... Happens when I get visions or sometimes just strong instincts of things I shouldn't know my normal means at that point in time and space," Sora explain but seeing Labrys stunned expression. "In other words, I'm psychic. I know, it sounds crazy but it's true. You don't have to believe me but I'm not going to lie to you nor am I going to deliberately crush your psyche so I may with hold certain bits of information from you at times but I only do so, for your own benefit. I see possible futures, however there are some that I rather not see happen. Do you understand?"

"I... I don't... No, I see your point. Yes, I think I understand, there are things people simply can't handle if told in advance," Labrys slowly figures out.

"Thank you for your understanding," Sora relaxes.

There is another odd noise coming from the direction of the gym as if reminding the trio that there's something going on in there. Luke takes the opportunity to speak. "So are we going to check that out or are we just going to stand here and chat all day."

"I oughtta tell you two to go home, but I get that you're worried about your friends. C'mon, let's go check it out!" Labrys decides in her Kanasi region accent.

"Awesome, let's go forth then!" Sora shouts out as she and the others start sprinting in the direction of the gym, Luke almost takes a wrong turn on the way but the girl manage to grab his jacket and spin him in the right direction. You would think he would have got the hang of this place by now but no.

Labrys manages to keep up easily with the protagonists full running speed impressing them immensely but eventually the trio burst into the fake Yasogami gym to find a very enormous wall of chairs all piled up on each other like some kind of precarious collection of towers but there's also a random basketball on the ground. Luke opts to pick the ball up and throw some hops while the girls look around for clues to the noise they heard. After a few moments, Labrys deduces that. "So Luke does this kind of thing a lot, doesn't he? The whole not working unless he absolutely must."

"Yep, it's part of his personality," Sora confirms without hesitation.

"You sound almost happy about it," Labrys notes.

"I am... Luke keeps situations more relaxed by goofing off but when things get serious he always stands up to the plate unless it involves stages," Sora replies.

"Huh? What's the deal with him and stages?" Labrys scratches her head trying figure the connection out.

"Nothing! Stop talking about stages... I do not have a phobia of them!" Luke shouts out with abrupt hast in his voice but he continues to unflinchingly throw the basketball into the hop every time.

"So, that pretty much confirms he has a phobia of them then," Labrys realises making Luke almost miss a hop but he remains silent as he might have recognized his mistake.

Sora nods silently to Labrys while trying to avoid saying the girl's name. "..."

"Figures," Labrys shrugs before glancing at the gym with anxiety. "So, Narukami-san. What do you think is the deal with all the chairs? Who'd go to all this trouble?"

"Someone who got really bored, perhaps," Sora offers not really getting the point of the chair towers that almost reach the ceiling beside that fact they are a safety hazard.

A random monitor suddenly flickers on causing Luke to abandon his basketball practice and pay attention. "Finally about time we got onto the next level."

"Great another General Teddie speech... Totally didn't see that coming," Sora sacrastically remarks shaking her head.

The Teddie impersonator known as General Teddie with his cap and cigar fill the screen as he chuckles. "Oh ho, ho-o-o... Are you on a hot date, Sensei Luke?"

"Doubt it, I got my soul sister with me," Luke replies deadpanned as ever.

"Point taken! But remember to keep your mind on the fighting!" General Teddie advises.

"Rather not, prefer to stop fighting thanks," Luke disagrees without losing his unreadable poker face.

"Aw! Sensei! Why must you and Sensei Sora be such spoil sports! I'm so disappointed too! That's not the face I wanted to witness at all!" General Teddie whines.

"Boo-hoo, who cares, General Teddie," Luke scoffs at the bear impersonator.

"I thought you guys said this Teddie was your friend," Labrys comments to the dual protagonists of these chronicles.

"This is _General_ Teddie, he's impersonating our friend Teddie... The real Teddie is way nicer," Sora explains.

"This one of the ringleaders behind the tournament thing," Luke adds with some mischief hoping set Labrys' rage onto the phony bear.

It works, Labrys yells. "He is!"

Luke nods and Labrys goes to punish General Teddie with her words. "Hey, you! You're the dastard, I mean a ringleader behind this mess, aren't ya? What's the idea, raising a ruckus like this without runnin' by the student council! Pack it in and clean all this up already!"

"Ooh, burn," Sora shivers hoping that General Teddie is at least a little fazzled but instead finds General Teddie only annoyed.

The phony bear sneers maliciously at Labrys causing her to wince and turn crimson in utter embarrassment at the bear's treatment of her. "What's that tiny thing? I'm in the middle of an important conversation with my two Sensei! A yappy little mutt like you should be muzzled and sit in the corner! Sit, puppy, sit!"

"Don't say stuff like that to her! Stop impersonating Teddie! We already know about it and La... She is not a dog. Her name is not even remotely related to canines etymologically speaking," Sora grumbles.

"She still shouldn't interrupt me! And I don't care whether or not you know I'm not the real Teddie!" General Teddie growls.

"Yeah! Don't speak to her like that you jerk!" Labrys stands up for Sora much to her surprise.

"But out of this you bloody hag!" General Teddie roars without patience for her words.

"That's it... Leave this to me, I'll take it from here. I'll skin your pathetic hide you phony and then I'll rip you to shreds," Luke threatens General Teddie a dark aura growing around him as Labrys lips tremble with fury at her situation.

"Hmph! What's that a threat? It's not that intimating since I have to do to win a fight against is wait until you fall asleep, Sensei insomniac!" General Teddie counters.

"Well, stuff you too," Luke mumbles crossing his arms defensively.

"Right back at ya... But now it's time for another ferocious battle! Hopefully, you two better fight this or else. Don't ask me what, I'll figure it later. Would the challenger come on down!" General Teddie declares enthusiastically before screen returns to black once again.

"This can't be good," Sora grimaces and her companions nod in agreement.

"Don't we'll figure it somehow," Luke reassures her as a cloud of smoke envelops the trio blinding them for a brief moment until a blurred figure in red is noticed.

As the smoke clears, the figure is revealed to be Yukiko Amagi much to Luke Ashida's relief and extreme distress at the same time.

"Yukiko," Luke breathes his poker face collapsing and he suddenly appears to be very exhausted but still loving towards her.

"Ah... Thank goodness you're safe," Yukiko smiles as Luke rushes to her side.

"You're okay right? No one hurt you, right? You're okay?" Luke hastily examines Yukiko holding her at arms length before bringing her close to him and hugging her to his chest whispering to her. "Thank god, you're okay... Thank god... I wouldn't know what I would do if anything had happened to you."

"I'm fine, Luke-kun... You don't need to worry about me," Yukiko assures him as she looks up at her boyfriend who holds her tight too scared she'll disappear if he lets her go.

"Don't leave me... Never again, don't disappear like that," Luke pleads stroking her hair and Yukiko nods resting her head on his body.

"He's like an entirely different person," Labrys exclaims with amazement.

"He truly loves her... You know? It was hard for him to figure out what love truly was but Yukiko-chan allowed him to see the answer. That and Luke's a big softie on the inside despite all his outward appearances he so desperately tries to convince us is the only side of him," Sora reflects before sighing, I wish Riku-kun was here... All I want to do is hold him, to have him hold me and tell it's all going to okay and that he's safe. I miss him.

"Yukiko, you need to move... Now!" Luke suddenly speaks up as he creates a portal and jumps through it with Yukiko as a tower of chairs come crashing down to the spot where the couple were standing. The portal just fades into nothingness at Luke's command as the tower crashes down.

"Oh my!" Sora gasps covering her mouth with her hands as she narrowly avoids getting hit by one of the falling chairs.

"Thank you," Yukiko lets out a breath as she clings to Luke as he holds her bridal style after she and Luke exit the portal to the area far away from the gym's chair towers as they can be without exiting the gym.

"How did... That ain't normal," Labrys stammers.

"Luke and I are special, we got powers beyond that of your average Wild Card," Sora explains to her.

Luke sets Yukiko gently on her feet, his face grim and his red eyes sharp with dark flames of hate for whoever sought to hurt the one he loves. Luke clenches his fist demanding loudly and icily. "Who. Did. That? Tell. Me. Now. Or. Suffer, the wrath of an being who was ability to awakened his past life's most innermost powers of godhood."

"That would be me... Damn, I'm glad I missed now. It's kinda amusing to see the look on your face right now. So attached to humans... It won't last, now that your soul is awakened. Your not human... Not anymore. Not that anyone really thought a monster like you was very human, anyhow," Announces a slightly distorted yet familiar voice. A translucent specter steps slowly down the tower of chairs she/it just had pushed over. The figure is a hollow, lifeless replica of Yukiko Amagi.

"What's going on where's that voice coming from?" Yukiko puzzles her eyes straining to attempt to find the source of the voice.

"Not only that... Why does it sound so much like this, Yukiko girl?" Labrys questions her suspicious increasing by a factor of at least ten but it's soon apparent she can't see the false apparition of Yukiko.

"Can you see the Phantom creature?" Sora asks Luke who much to her relief nods so she lets out a breath she's been holding. "Thank goodness, I'm not losing my mind then."

"What are you two seeing but we can't?" Labrys warily wonders.

"An evil invisible spirit who sucks at pretending to be people it looks somewhat similar too, etc," Luke answers with embellishment.

"Yukiko, remember in the Pale Room about the Phantom/ghost versions of us and how their pain used to transfer to their real counterparts and how they could fuse with their counterparts and distort what they say?" Sora asks.

"Pale Room? What's that place?" Yukiko blinks confused.

"You don't remember... Maybe that's for the best," Luke reasons only confounding the Amagi Inn heiress more so.

"I don't get what's going on," Yukiko pouts trying to make sense of everything.

Phantom Yukiko Amagi starts to ramble on. "You don't need to just shut up and let me be your mask so that my words mask your ones. Then the battle wil..."

However Luke steps in a throw the the fake throw a portal sending the phantom spirit of bad intentions to the Shingami practice arena in Yomi before he then returns to Yukiko's side and kisses her passionately and without reserve.

"Um, that problem was fixed without much fuss," Labrys comments hardly believing her two red eyes.

"Yep, I wish my boyfriend was here," Sora mopes for a brief second before smiling at Luke and Yukiko as the two's lips finally break apart and the couple gasp for air.

"Wow, what was that for?" Yukiko whisper before her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! I... I... I remember now! The Pale Room and who Lab... Actually probably not the time to shatter a certain someone's reality quite yet."

"Uh-huh... We'll enlighten her later but yes I kissed you in an attempt to rekindle your memories of the Pale Room so that we wouldn't have to explain everything that happened again. That was the main focus but I must admit, it was quite enjoyable," Luke smirks.

Yukiko blushes and meekly tucks her dark long hair behind her ear as she thanks him.

"No problem," Luke almost blushes as he gazes into Yukiko's dark eyes.

Sora sighs envious of the pair while wishing, I_ hope we find Riku soon... I miss him._

{Don't worry, Hime. You'll find your sweetheart soon,} Yomotsugami, Sora's Persona reassures her user who nods in agreement.

"Do they alway look longingly into each other's eyes this long or is this new?" Labrys elbows Sora and wonders gesturing to Luke and Yukiko.

"Ah, sometimes... But I think they should focus on the task at hand," Sora replies.

Sora's words manage to break the the couple's attention long enough away from each other for them to realize they have been staring. They both blush, though Yukiko certainly goes redder than Luke does.

"Right... Let's ahem... 'Focus.' What now? We have little to go on at this point," Luke ponders thoughtfully turning away from Yukiko so he doesn't get distracted.

"Hi, I'm the Student Body president... You're Amagi-san, right?" Labrys introduces herself.

"Yeah, I am... Nice to formally meet you," Yukiko smiles in return.

"So what happened? What did Ashida-san do?" Labrys inquires.

"I can answer that... There was evil doppelgänger that wanted to warp Yukiko's words so that it could try and make us fight her. Sora and I however have the power to see supernatural beings thanks to being... To being not quite human," Luke explains.

"Not quite human? I'm not even going to ask how that happen but it sounds like... Like something I would know a lot about for no particular reason," Labrys comments.

Riku Kujikawa's image of his fake self wearing red headphones comes into being upon a nearby TV screen. He says the following. "Ooh? Now that's our Luke-senpai! You show no mercy to your enemies even when she looks just like the one you love."

"I shown mercy, I could of crushed it's soul and destroyed it's existence forever more. That's rather merciful, I personally should like to think," Luke argues.

"Oh, don't give me that, Senpai. You don't care about your enemies at all especially if it's for messing up someone else's goals! You're a real jerk with a sister complex! Also stop stuffing up the battles! It's so... So boring!" The false Riku complains.

"Get used to it, we are not fighting our friends if we can help it," Sora strongly advises.

"Meh, the general's got something to say... See ya later, Dread Queen," Riku sneers.

"He-eh-e-eh-he! I hate the complete lack of animal-sity! Where's the cocky, self-righteous, 'friends,' and them showing how they really feel by beating each other up? You guys are missing the real thrill of the P-1 Grand Prix!" General Teddie wails.

"Frankly, I do give a damn about the grand prix... I just wanna get to the crux of this mystery, solve it and go home to Inaba," Sora admits.

"Sensei Sora... Why! Why? Why don't you like my game!" General Teddie sobs.

"Who in their right mind would! How much further are you gonna push this? Why are you doing it, anyway! There's guys are friends! What's so much fun about making friends fight each other?" Labrys the so-called Miss president of student council demands.

"Labrys..." Sora whispers under her breath touched by Labrys actions that indicate that she sympathizes with her and her friends despite the limited amount of time they were able to get to know each other.

"It's all right, prez. You don't need to stick up for us, we got it handled. Thanks, though," Luke informs Labrys with a calm demeanor.

Labrys shakes her head, her frustration at the situation obvious. "It's NOT all right! This is..."

"It's fine... Been through worse," Luke shrugs despite Labrys harsh tone.

Labrys falters taking in his words and growing even more conflicted. "I... I don't understand. How can you be okay with this?"

_Maybe I deserve this... Maybe it's a sign that I should associate myself with others after all. As all I seem to bring is trouble but... I'm selfish. I don't want to be on my own again, not after tasting what it's like to have friends and to belong. I don't want to all alone again, to not belong anywhere, not again_, Luke reflects as he plasters on a emotionless mask to hide his true doubts behind but even so he notices cracks in his persona all too clearly and he sees it's at breaking point.

Sora since spotting Luke's momentarily flash of surprise in his eyes, she opts to agree with Labrys in this situation. "She's right, Luke. This grand prix, we can bend and break it's rules and still beat it yet it doesn't change the fact it's wrong. We shouldn't have to be in a situation where we must struggle not to fight our friends because someone else wants us too. It's not okay and it's not alright."

"Oh," Luke mumbles uncertain as to what else to say which causes Yukiko frown slightly at his lack of a reaction.

Sora takes a breath to steady herself trusting that she'll be able to help Luke sort through his issues when they get home but for now more pressing matter weigh on her mind. She looks up at the TV monitor, determination burning in her bright blue eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you, General but you're never getting your wish if I can help it."

General Teddie is stunned, "What?"

"Do you think a few false words would enough to break us apart, how dreadfully deluded you are, General. You thought a few cheap tricks and illusions would work? I pity who-ever thought this was an idea worth having as frankly it's so incredibly flawed. I am Sora Narukami, one of the slayers of Izanagi-Okami. I am not a push over and neither are my friends. We'll beat your little game one by one if we have to. I believe in them with all my heart just as they have believed in me even when I couldn't," Sora decides.

"Gr... You're so stupid! What kind of Sensei are you?" General Teddie growls.

"Hmph, you're acting skills are deplorable. Teddie would never insult me like that," Sora scoffs crossing her arms with contempt.

"Ooh, burn," Luke notes with some amusement.

"Sensei Sora, your words cut ever so deeply... Stupid Sensei! You can't do anything right! You're far too naive," General Teddie accuses her.

"I'm warning you now... If you ever hurt anyone I care about, I will hunt you down no matter how long it takes, I'm pretty sure, I'll out live you... So I got the time to spare. You are an impostor hiding behind my good friend's face. I will make you pay for toying with us," Sora cautions the enemy on the monitor.

"Tch," General Teddie flicks his cigar off in a random direction prior to turning around. The monitor then switches off.

"I can barely believe we have to do all again," Yukiko sighs sorrowfully.

"Sorry, Yukiko-chan," Sora offers the girl a small sympathetic smile.

"No, it's okay," Yukiko assures her.

"Um... Yukiko, are you sure all right with everything?" Luke wonders his red eyes sparkling with anxiety over her.

"I am, I have you and our leader at my side. With you two, I feel that I could conquer the world but... I'm still worried about the others. Have either of you seen Chie or anyone else?" Yukiko responds with a brief nod.

"No, afraid not," Sora answers as she and Luke shake their heads.

"Who's Chie?" Labrys puzzles.

"My best friend, you'll meet her soon," Yukiko lets her know.

"Yeah, knowing her she's probably already fighting someone. Well, time to get my sword and go phantom hunting," Luke reasons.

Sora nods and begins to speak, "Agreed, we should move quickly and..."

"What kind of people are you?" Labrys interrupts.

"Slightly loony, most likely," Luke muses earning himself a slap to the back of his head from Yukiko and Sora.

"That's not what she wanted to know!" Sora scolds him.

"Labrys-san, you see; Sora-chan, Luke-kun and I are Persona-users. We have the power to summon spirit beings that represent our inner personality and best version of our true selves," Yukiko enlightens Labrys as she summons forth her Priestess Arcana tarot card that she usually would crush to call forth her Persona to visible form.

"Is that a Persona?" Labrys points at the mystical card floating on Yukiko's hand.

Yukiko tells her, "No, yes... Not sure but when I crush this card, my Persona comes forth though..."

The mechanical maiden with white/gray hair is even more confused than ever so Yukiko crushes her card and calls forth her Persona, Sume-Okami, in all it's golden and ruby sunburst beauty. Labrys gasps gazing at it's devastatingly beautiful figure while Yukiko says to the stunned girl. "This is my Persona."

"Wow," Labrys' jaw drops and Yukiko smiles prior to returning her Persona. Labrys spins towards Sora asking. "Can you summon one of those things as well?"

"Uh-huh. Luke and I also have Personas. I have Yomotsugami, who's like a level up from Izanami somehow and Luke's got Enma Dai-O," Sora replies cheerfully.

"Who guys never cease to amaze me, what's next one you going to tell this isn't the real world or something? Ha-aha, this is just getting ridiculous," Labrys chuckles but soon grows quiet when she witnesses Yukiko's, Sora's and Luke's faces. Labrys sweat-drops as she mutters. "You got to be kidding me... I just can't get a break today."

"Yep, life sucks... Better get used to it, it always gets worst before it can get better as some random person (whose name I don't know) always says," Luke pats Labrys on the back and she glares at him.

"Luke-kun, you're not helping," Yukiko sweat-drops at his bluntness.

Luke shrugs nonchalantly and puts his hands in his pockets. Sora takes the opportunity to reveal a little more about herself to Labrys as the girl seems ready for it.

_I won't go into the your not human part quite yet, that's something she needs to discover for herself,_ Sora decides. She then explains to Labrys some more about Personas, (specifically her and Wild Card abilities but she also went into the other important information as well) and she confirms that Labrys' joking remark was in fact true. This world they were in was not the real world but in fact a world accessed via TVs that changes according to the hearts of those who enter it and understandably Labrys is wary of this news.

_Oh dear... Maybe I should have waited a little longer before telling her all that. She's not quite accepting the news_, Sora notes as she watches Labrys cross her arms and the mechanical maiden's red eyes are extremely doubtful.

{What's done is done... But, hey! Look on the bright side, at least she's not trying to deny it.} Yomotsugami attempts to be supportive and reassuring.

"And last year, the Investigation Team sent Izanagi ex-husband in my first ever past life to the depths of Yomi, which Luke has discover also contains elements of other religion's underworlds... We're not quite sure how it all works but gods and goddess exist," Sora finishes off her story about the events that happened last year and earlier this year.

"Yep, when you die, I get to chose how you spend your time in the underworld until your next life. That is if I'm there and Sora's the queen of the place, if she's there," Luke adds.

"Is there anything else?" Labrys wearily requests to know.

"Nope, that's it in a nutshell," Sora answers while Luke shakes his head.

"So, I must have fallen into the TV," Labrys reasons her eyes downcast.

"That's exactly the case," Yukiko nods.

"This school is partially part of your mind that has materialized," Sora informs Labrys.

"This school came from me... That's a lot to swallow," Labrys gulps at the thought.

Yukiko speaks up. "I'm not surprised... Though, why is it different this time around? Usually, the victim's Shadow appears first... Yet, we have to go through all this and that awful Pale Room."

The three present Investigation Team member shudder at the memory of the Pale Room while Labrys wonders what the heck the Pale Room is but she decides against asking as she deduces it may be too much for her to handle in one hit.

"Point taken, Yukiko... Why can't we just meet her Shadow straight away? I hate this Malevolent Entity's plan. He/it is so on my list," Luke reflects cracking his knuckles.

Sora nods and then goes on. "Mm-Hm, Malevolent Entity's going to get it but we're not up to that part yet. He must face General Teddie, the impostor. From what I recall from the Pale Room, he's likely to be Labrys' Shadow at some point, that is if the storyline hasn't changed too much."

"That seems to the right assumption. That how it was in my journey, this one may be the same. General Teddie is the strongest candidate," Yukiko agrees.

"Still, the trick where the enemy has managed to con this phantom ghost things into working as doppelgängers of everyone else... It's pretty impressive. If you don't have the ability to see them like Sora and I then you can't fight against them. They then can distort our senses to experience things that aren't there," Luke muses

Sora nods in agreement with his words. "Yes, it makes everyone unable to see the truth easily and attempts to blind us with lies. I still don't why Labrys' Shadow has to impersonate Teddie though. I cannot see the point if that."

The trio then notice that Labrys is rather pale, she also seems to considers the floor a very interesting place and she appears to be troubled at the thought she perhaps might be the cause of all this trouble. Luke picks up on this so he tells her. "It's not your fault."

"I know... But's it's still my problem to deal with. I'm going to check out the announcement room," Labrys argues.

"Hm?" Yukiko blinks in surprise.

"That was quick, normally it takes awhile to finally go there the other times this was done in the other routes," Sora comments making Labrys give her a bewildered glance.

"You make no sense," Labrys frowns.

"Labrys-san, you don't need to go into dangerous situations like this. We can handle, you don't need to get hurt," Luke lets her know but she shakes her head.

The girl with gray hair in a high ponytail disagrees with him. "Nuh-uh... That General Teddie's behind the whole shebang, right?"

"..." Luke eyes widen momentarily as he sees where she is headed.

Labrys continues. "I gotta own up to the responsibility. As student body president, I can't let this go."

"Labrys... Hm... If you must, but be careful," Sora reluctantly agrees as she can see that Labrys will not back down once she has her mind set on something.

"Wait... You're agreeing to this?" Luke spins to Sora his red eyes giving her an incredulous stare of utter astonishment.

"Yes, she is her own person, I can't tell her not to come. She'll go anyway with or without us. I prefer it if Labrys was to accompanied by us. The three of us, we have experience in this sort of thing," Sora replies sternly and but adds deliberating looking up accusingly at Luke. "Even if some of us are a bit off our game and can't seem to ask for help when he needs it."

Luke red eyes flash with brief moment of panic before he abruptly turns away from her slightly and he mutters. "I don't need help... I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong."

Labrys shifts awkwardly as she senses the tension in the room so she coughs prompting Yukiko to speak up. "Um, Labrys, are sure you want to come with us?"

"Yes, I am. I might not be as strong as the three of you but I'm no slouch in a fight," Labrys answers Yukiko making the girl smile at an old memory.

Sora sees this and grins, too. "You'll make a great addition to the team."

The mechanical maiden nods prior to facing Luke. "Ashida-san, you know that'll be better if we all went together?"

"Ugh... What's wrong with you girl? Don't you understand? This world is dangerous, it's bad enough half my friends are tramping around in here. I don't want to see anyone get hurt and none of you are not helping," Luke glares at girls crossing his arms.

Labrys counters. "I know it's dangerous but there's gotta be somethin' only I can do to help... Hell, that aside, I ain't leaving after causing so much trouble... Making you and your friends be dragged into this kind of situation."

"It's not your fault, they were involved in all this," Luke expression softens.

"I'm going on ahead, let's not waste time arguing, ya?" Labrys smirks seeming to be eager to leave and she takes off running with Sora and Yukiko close behind after the girls quickly glance back at Luke for a second.

Luke shakes his head at them trying to grapple why they were so intent on getting into life and death situations but a dark thought crosses his mind. _Before I came to Inaba, nothing like this ever happened. People died and many people got hurt. Sora and I died and came back as something else. I'm a god tainted by humanity. I'm not human anymore... What does that even mean! Ugh, why does everything have to be so complicated. Everything just turns to hell wherever I live somehow. Sora's Ichiro died... He and Sora's other ex-boyfriend died, the same year I arrived at Gekkoukan. Izanagi first located Sora that same year. Sora never have any problems before I came into her home in Iwatodai. Did I somehow unconsciously bring bad luck with me? Was all Sora's suffering in life my fault?_

{Not only that... Your bad luck has caused many people to suffer,} Enma Dai-O bitter voice whispers in Luke's head.

Luke gulps and mentally tells his Persona, _shut up... That can't be true. It's a silly idea, being a bad luck can't possibly mean I'm suddenly responsible for everything that goes wrong. It can't... _

{It probably can...} Enma Dai-O argues but Luke shakes his head taking to get the Persona's words out of his head.

Luke sprints off in the direction the three girls went trying to ignore his Persona's voice steadily growing louder and more aggressive.

Awhile later... Luke Ashida is hopelessly lost. Mainly, thanks to his Persona yelling at him, apparently it/he doesn't like it when Luke attempts to ignore it's absurd words and decides to snap at him.

_Which is just a joyous occasion, not_, Luke muses as he casts his eyes on his surrounding attempting to get his bearings.

{You know, you're a total moron! This is so not my fault! You have the worst sense of direction ever, you would get lost even if I wasn't shouting at you. So don't blame me for your our shortcomings!} Enma Dai-O grumbles sounding offended.

"Ugh, stuff you too!" Luke shouts out loud in frustration punching a wall before resting his back to it and allowing himself to slide down to a seated position. Luke takes a deep breathe and rubs his eyes trying to calm himself down.

_It's not only my Persona that's out control now... It's me too... What's going on? Why can't I control anything? Why do I pick now of all times to have an emotional crisis thing. Totally bad timing,_ Luke reflects as he leans his head back and turns up the volume on his headphones in an attempt drown out the outside world.

Sora steps out of nowhere and sheepishly apologizes. "Luke, the magic blue door's here to pick you up... We kinda guess you would got lost... Sorry, we didn't noticed that you didn't catch up to us until a few moments ago."

"Where did you come from?" Luke blinks in surprise.

Sora gestures at the nostalgic blue blowing door behind her. "From this blue door."

"Oh, Velvet Room's magic door's here," Luke comments plainly.

"Uh-huh, come on in," Sora nods and invites him into the Velvet Room as she opens the door for him.

"Thank you," Luke tells her as he walks through the door closely followed by Sora.

The protagonists then take a seat in the Velvet Room's typically blue overstuffed seats right next to the mini bar. Luke briefly thinks about pouring himself a drink but Sora catches his gaze drifting over to the mini bar and she shakes her head mouthing, _no_, very much to Luke's disappointment. Margaret is in her usual place and is smiling at the pair.

"What's up, Margaret? Is something else wrong now?" Luke asks in a bored tone.

"All in good time, my beloved guest," Margaret smirks.

"Can't we just hurry this along a little. I'm really getting sick of this," Luke wearily demands.

"Aha-ha-ah... You seem flustered," Margaret gently chuckles.

"No, I don't. I seem eager to get out of here, it's boring and stuff," Luke argues with his monotonous voice.

"Ah, but time has no meaning here," Margaret reminds him.

Luke is about to argue with her but Sora intervenes. "She's got you there... This place is between mind and matter as well as time and space. It's another dimension."

"Oh... Yeah," Luke realizes as he rubs the back of his neck self-consciously.

"So Margaret, it's good to see you again, sorry about Luke's rough greeting," Sora apologizes on Luke's behalf sensing that his mind is busy with other things at the moment, exactly what is unclear to her but something isn't quite right.

"I'm used to Luke's behaviour and considering the path that awaits you both, I don't blame him for being a tad impatient sometimes," Margaret responds calmly prior noting aloud about the protagonists. "It seems you've both emerged victorious and have come away with a piece of the truth."

"So we're heading in the right direction. That's good news," Sora concludes.

On the other hand, Luke gruffly mutters a different opinion. "Hmph, I'm starting to think the truth is over-rated..."

"Luke, don't say things like that ever," Sora chastises him.

"Why?" Luke raises a puzzled eyebrow at his soul sister.

"Why? What... How can you say that? After all we did... We sacrificed a **lot** of our humanity, we risked our very existence; in exchange for defeating Izanagi and granting the world the chance at grasping the truth. We are seekers of the truth no matter what that truth may be. We accepted that responsibility," Sora reminds him resulting in Luke in not responding and looking away. Sora pauses and adds. "You can't say things like that, even in passing... It wasn't easy and it isn't going to easy but we can't just abandon our mission because of our own reasons. If you need help... Just ask."

"I... I, I don't need help," Luke insists his poker face snapping into place which these days is more of an indicator that there is something wrong as he tends to use an lack of expression to hide his weakness.

_But now that mask is actually highlighting his weakness... How devastatingly ironic_, Sora reflects with a sigh before squeezing Luke's shoulder. "Let's just solve this case, agreed?"

"That would be nice... Better than you getting on my back all the time," Luke nods the unseen tension in muscle easing off.

"Though you two are in a garden of deceit, the bond you two share allow you both the vision to go forward... Very impressive," Margaret observes.

Sora inquires of Margaret. "So who do we face next? I figure our routes are going to be a little different to the others thanks to our rule breaking but what could the consequences of such actions be?"

"Who can say?" Margaret makes a gesture indicating has little knowledge of what the answer to that could be but she does say that. "All I know is that you two are getting ever closer to the truth who seek and the truth you may rather want to ignore."

"Huh? A truth we may want to ignore... What do you mean?" Sora questions.

"I cannot answer that with certainty as that does not technically affect your journey unless you wish it to, but there is one thing I can tell you, Sora... There are individuals who will face their trials," Margaret explains her golden eyes fixating themselves briefly upon Luke prior to her returning her attention on Sora again. "But Sora, valued guest... It is separate from your fate."

"I... I don't... I don't understand," Sora admits rubbing her hands together nervously as she attempts to put the pieces of jigsaw she and the others are facing together.

Margaret enlightens her. "You will grow to understand, in time."

"So, what will I do? Be the moral support cheer captain," Luke sarcastically utters.

"Hm-Hm, amusing... Yet be warned, your trial grows ever nearer... Keep that to heart and be on your guard, Luke," Margaret cautions him.

"Uh-huh... When don't I have to be on my guard? This crazy stuff just always has to happen me all the stinking time," Luke complains, he attempts to come off half-hearted in his approach but he doesn't succeed and sounds bitter instead.

Sora frowns at him, L_uke... What is going on with you? Why aren't you telling me anything? Can't you just talk to me, like we used to... You're the only family member, surrogate or otherwise that has talked to me more than 5 minutes to me since Inaba. Dojima and Nanako can't talk to me since they live in Inaba and I'm in the city but my parents... They could have stayed at little longer... My parents were briefly home but they flew off somewhere again. My father mention something about investigating his organization's cooperating organizations... My mother whisper something about him being overly paranoid and that's about the extent to our interactions. I didn't even get to tell them about Riku and my new friends... They just left me again. Ugh, I can't focus on myself right now. That's selfish. My soul brother needs me... But how can I help him if he won't tell me what's wrong?_

Margaret notices Sora's concern for Luke and observes Luke's increasing negativity is not slowing down any time soon so she tells him. "Luke, my beloved guest... Everyone sees various things in you that draw them to you..."

"So what are these oh so wonderful things?" Luke asks in an abrasive manner.

Margaret answer with smile. "Usually, Salvation... Hope... I myself find fascination in watching over you. Fate may not be the author of your trials nor those of Sora's but you are destined to be tested, Luke..."

Then before either Sora nor Luke could comment on those words they find themselves being cast out of the Velvet Room and they discover themselves back in the TV world's version of Yasogami High. The blue door that lead the protagonists to the room has disappeared out of existence.

"Well, thanks Margaret... Freaky warnings, just what I wanted in the morn... Is it ever morning anymore?" Luke wonders mostly to himself. He checks his phone for the time and mentions. "Nope, past 12 o'clock... It's afternoon. No wonder, I'm tired."

Sora gives Luke a quick look of exasperation but shakes her head and decides. "I think we at least got transported back to my location rather than yours so we should bump into Labrys-chan and Yukiko-chan, soon."

"Awesome, oh look little Miss President's just over that corner," Luke points out gesturing to a long ponytail that's poking out from behind a corner in front of him and Sora.

Sora and Luke go around the corner as Sora calls out. "Miss President! Yukiko-chan! I found Luke... He got lost."

Labrys smiles but then sighs and glances behind her shoulder at the Priestess Arcana girl. "Colour me impressed that he got lost so quickly. However this isn't good for my wallet, though. Geez, I guess I owe 200 yen, then Amagi-san."

"I told you so," Yukiko replies barely containing her giggles between her hand.

"You betted on whether or not I was lost... Why wasn't I told about this? I would have made a killing," Luke grumbles.

"That's what your complaining about? You and the rest of you people are wicked bizarre," Labrys shakes her head at the trio.

"Meh," everyone else shrugs already knowing they are not your average high school students nor will they ever be so.

"Oh, well let's get to that announcement room," Labrys decides as she already begins to stroll off in the right direction only to have Yukiko stop her.

"Ah, Miss President... Just wait a moment, can we try locating Chie and the others first? I'm worried about her and she's bound to be stressing about me. I don't want her to be worried about me," Yukiko requests.

"Sure thing," Labrys nods but asks. "But one problem... Where to? I mean I would love to help you guys find your friends but I don't know where to start."

Luke thinks about it for a second before admitting that. "Point taken... So Sis, have you had any visions that would be of help to us?"

"Nope, afraid not... We'll have to just head towards the Announcement Room for now and hope we can locate the others on the way. Sorry guys," Sora unfortunately answers.

"It's not your fault, we're only... Human... Damn it. That doesn't quite work anymore does it?" Luke attemtps to comforts her but fails terribly. Yukiko pats the protagonists on the back feeling sympathetic towards the duo.

"Hey... Mind if I ask you, Narukami-san and Luke-san a question?" Labrys speaks up.

"Go right on ahead. Shot," Sora encourages her and Luke nods in agreement.

Labrys smiles but then turns serious as she asks. "It's tough, being human once... And losing it... It's strange not being human?"

"..." Sora goes deathly silent and turns away from Labrys.

"Tch, what do ya think?" Luke responds crossing his arms feeling offended.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry... I stepped over the line. I shouldn't have asked," Labrys solemnly apologizes to them.

After placing a gentle hand upon Labrys' shoulder Sora insists that. "Don't be sorry, it's a valid question... It's not easy, being not human anymore. If I could avoid it I would. Ha-aha, I'm still getting used to it but I have my friends by my side so I'll make it through somehow. I believe in them and of course my best bro is going through the same thing so it helps."

"Maybe, we should start a club... Like Alcoholic's anonymous except we call it New Deity Issues group, the NDI group. It would be wild," Luke comments in monotone so it's hard to tell if he's joking or not.

"Luke-kun, really? That was awful, I'm not even going to laugh at that," Yukiko reprimands.

"I was being dead serious," Luke counters.

"You got to be kidding me," Yukiko face palms.

"Heh-eh, that's our Luke," Sora laughs nervously.

Labrys shifts uncomfortably but then wonders aloud. "So your friends don't hate you, now that you ain't... That you ain't humans anymore?"

"You don't hate us, right Yukiko-chan?" Sora checks with a confident smile.

Yukiko returns her smile. "Of course, I don't hate you or Luke-kun. I love you two, you are both part of my extended family."

"That's really sweet," Labrys reflects but then gloomy adds. "Um... You know how they want you guys to fight each other, right?"

The three Investigation Team members nod so Labrys continues. "Well... Uh... What if... What if, they forced you to kill each other?"

"What!" Yukiko and Sora exclaim after almost choking on air.

"If a fight to the death was ordered... Suppose, I would have to be the loser. I... I couldn't kill someone... Not again. Especially not my friends," Luke gives Labrys a straight asnwer but then strolls away going pass her without looking back.

Labrys blinks in shock. "Again... Does he? Does that mean..."

"Yes, he was forced to kill a very bad man... The man who... I can't go into the details. Luke-kun, he did to save someone's life and his own life but he still beats himself up over it," Yukiko reveals to Labrys as Sora rushes after Luke to make sure he doesn't get lost again.

Labys apologizes. "I... I... I'm sorry... That was, that was over the line. I... I, I don't know why I said that..."

"Just be careful okay? He's not in a good place right now," Yukiko warns her about him.

The Amagi Inn heiress and Labrys soon catch up to the protagonists and they continue to journey down the hallways with Sora kicking down any invisible walls they run into. Although, they still manage to run into every second one somehow but luckily for Labrys, she is not at all hindered by the walls because she's not one of the official fighters in the Grand Prix as of yet, that or normal rules simply don't apply to her.

Eventually the four of them arrive at the entrance that leads into the school building nearby the stairs. There is a lot of invisible walls in this room compared to the last one so Yukiko requires a lot of help from Luke and Sora in order not to run into them.

After a quick once over of the area, Yukiko observes that. "There's an awful lot of walls around here. It's almost like... Oh, my! Someone's trying to trap us!"

"Yeah, but they're only trying... We got reality changing chick here so we won't get trapped for very long," Luke reassures her.

"Reality changing chick... That would have been a better Grand Prix name than the Dread Queen," Sora mopes. Yukiko and Luke shake their heads not understanding why she was disappointed by having a non-insulting title.

General Teddie appears on a random monitor and chortles whilst Luke frown. "Round three already? Hm... Time to foil evil guys plans."

"He-eh-e-e-he-e... Sorry but you're wrong! This round is not for any of you!" General Teddie exclaim gleefully the group consisting of Sora, Luke, Yukiko and Labrys exchange apprehensive looks. General Teddie sees this and elaborates. "Allow me to explain, since you people don't quite get the picture... Since Yuki-chan, my two Sensei have all broken the rules of this Grand Prix and disregarded the invisible walls completely! Well, you three have been disqualified!"

"We can't win the tournament... That's kinda disappointing, everyone else got to in their alternate timelines," Luke complains.

"It's not about winning, Luke-kun," Yukiko pats his back.

"Says the person who won in their fake timeline's tournament, twice," Luke comments abrasively causing Yukiko to sigh in defeat.

"Gees, you're such a jerk, Sensei Luke," General Teddie scoffs.

"Hm... So what? It's part of my personality," Luke shrugs it off which annoys the general.

"You're supposed to be mad about that," General Teddie grumbles.

"I'm not so deal with it and stop using that form... We all know you're not Teddie so just stop already, will ya?" Luke retorts.

A vein starts to throb in the general's forehead and Labrys tells Luke. "You know... Ashida-san, I don't think it's the best idea to annoy him."

Luke pays no attention to her and starts annoying General Teddie more until the bear shouts. "ENOUGH! SHUT UP ALREADY! I can't stand this... I was going to do a big epic introduction but stuff that... Chie Satonaka Vs Yosuke Hanamura round about to begin. You guys will be forced to watch your friends fight without being able to do anything to help them. Ha-aha! That is your punishment..."

The screen flickers black and Sora glares at Luke. "Bro... Seriously... Did you really have to irritate him that much?"

"Yep," Luke nods.

"Sigh... It would have been nice to get a few more clues but I guess, we'll just have to settle with what we got," Sora determines.

"At least we'll get to see Chie and Yosuke-kun... I'm sure we can figure out a way to save them somehow," Yukiko points out staying positive.

"With the three of us... It'll be easy as pie," Luke comments his expression blank yet his eyes glimmer with quiet confidence.

"You three... You three are amazing people. You get forced into situations where you must fight your friends yet every-time you manage to avoid such a fate... I wish I could have done that," Labrys laments but then her face goes blank. "Hm? What on earth am I talking about? I'm so confused."

"It's okay, it will all become clear soon," Sora reassures the girl, Labrys smiles in reply but suddenly the room is enveloped in smoke.

"Smoke again... This is just getting old," Luke complains.

Once the smoke clears on the other-side of an invisible wall there are two familiar figures, the group gasp in recognition of their friends except for Luke who was expecting it and he thinks,_ I have no idea as why this was news to my friends as they just were told this was going to happen. But oh, well on with show..._

"Chie!" Yukiko calls out running towards her friend but collides with an invisible wall and sinks to the ground grabbing her nose as she yelps. "Ow... I forgot about that."

"You okay?" Luke asks as he goes to her side. Yukiko nods mutely, her cheeks going red.

"I'm more embarrassed than anything else," Yukiko assures him.

Sora relaxes her shoulders slightly but then tenses up again as she glances pass the invisible wall where the disorientated figures of Chie and Yosuke are standing. Sora catches sight of the tell-tale shimmering transparency of a phantom on both her friends so she alerts the others of this. "We're a little late... Damn it. Chie-chan's and Yosuke's phantom selves have already bonded to them. We're going to have to figure out a way to separate them without hurting our friends."

"How do we do that? The phantom selves only separated from their counterpart if the phantom are severely weaken and to even lay a even finger on one of these things would still been felt by the original counterpart," Luke ponders.

"How do you even know that?" Labrys questions.

"I discovered new power, I can ripped out the souls of things. Then I can kinda read them... It's weird, I don't really get it but I read one of these phantom souls before. I kinda understand how they work," Luke replies calmly with his head unbeknownst to him moving to one side indicating he doesn't understand how he knows it, either.

"Luke-kun, you shouldn't play with that new power, understood?" Yukiko warns him and he nods agreeing much to her very apparent relief.

"He probably shouldn't have all these powers... I'm finding it hard to believe he could ever be responsible with them," Labrys mutters under her breath.

Sora eyes dart downwards as she silently reflects, _he doesn't used them responsibly but he did sacrifice so much... He should at least have some kind of consolation for that. I wish I didn't have to drag him into all this trouble all the time and that he didn't have to put aside his values for my sake. I'm so sorry, Luke_...

Yukiko is helped up by Luke and Sora attempts to kick down the barrier but stops as the sight of Yosuke and Chie arguing captures her attention and she feels a vision coming on.

_She sees an image of Yosuke and Chie interacting and the invisible walls going down because of a certain turn of events that General Teddie and fake Riku wasn't happy with._ Anyhow, Sora determines she won't be required to break these walls this time.

Yukiko, Labrys and Luke turn to Sora and ask why she isn't breaking down the invisible and she replies with a grin. "This time, Yosuke and Chie, have it covered. Just watch and you'll see what I mean. Fighting will happen but just not in the way you expect."

"Huh?" Is the collective response.

They turn to watch Chie Satonaka and Yosuke Hanamura with their phantom selves layered upon them arguing. It's a confusing conversation to follow as Chie is saying one thing but the phantom is distorting it into something else and Yosuke is experiencing the same issue. Things start to get pretty heated between the pair but then something totally unexpected for most people occurs. Yosuke and Chie steadily grow closer, still arguing until their lips touch and they passionately embrace each other.

"They started to make out... Totally didn't see that coming," Luke comments.

"Um, was this what you meant Sora-chan?" Yukiko inquires and the psychic nods.

"How does that even happen? They were arguing like..." Labrys begins to question.

However Sora cuts her off. "Chie-chan's and Yosuke's relationship is a love-hate one. They always fight but it seems to bring them closer together somehow."

"Uh-huh," Labrys nods mutely before her eyes become wide. "Yeah, I met him before!"

Luke raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"That boy, Yosuke Hanamura, I think... I saw him just before I saw you and Narukami-san, I didn't get to speak with him long as the students started to attack me and a TV monitor almost fell on top me but he saved me. Kinda disappointed, I hoping he didn't have a girlfriend... Darts," Larbys tells him.

"Um, guys... Should we, you know interrupt them or something?" Yukiko speaks up making a important point.

"Good idea," Luke agrees with her prior to opening a portal, he steps through disappearing into thin air but reappears on the other side of the wall next to Chie and Yosuke.

Luke taps the couple on their shoulders causing them to jump and the phantoms that were bonded to the couple dissipate into dust. The invisible walls also vanish.

"Luke! What the heck!" Yosuke exclaims his face turning scarlet.

"Yukiko! Sora!" Chie shouts hiding behind Yosuke as she realizes what she just did was witnessed by them.

"So, you guys are an item? That was pretty intense. You two been dating long?" Labrys ask the flustered Magician Arcana and Chariot Arcana teenagers.

"What's... What's going on?" Chie sheepishly whispers to Yukiko Amagi as she moves to her best friend's side.

"P-1 Grand Prix... Again except, this is the real reality and it seems our leader and Luke are breaking all the rules," Yukiko whispers back.

"Got ya," Chie mutters.

"So... Yosuke... Mate, what..." Luke starts.

Yosuke shots him a stern look and shakes his head, "Nuh-uh... No. Don't annoy me."

"Fine," Luke rolls his eyes and walks over to Sora where he asks her a question about her vision, Sora hits him on the back for asking it.

Everyone but Labrys doesn't notice this exchange but even she just sighs assuming that Luke was being stupid and moves on. "You two beat the system as well."

"We've done this before in alternate realities, we're used to it," Chie shrugs.

"You say that like it's normal," Yosuke comments his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Have you looked at our lives... Weird is our normal," Chie reminds him much to his disappointment and dismay.

General Teddie's scowling face appears on the monitor and Luke smirks. "Hi, General... So much for the whole making us watch our friends fight thing. It didn't work... Sucks to be you, loser. You know, this is almost getting amusing."

"Ps-sh, wipe that smug look off your face. This isn't fun at all!" General Teddie via the monitor wails.

"Yeah, this battle model sucks. I can play fighting games at home, I don't really need to be in one," Luke agrees causing General Teddie to shake with fury prior to the TV monitor going dark.

"He's been doing this the entire time hasn't he?" Yosuke theorizes.

"Yep," Sora confirms Yosuke's theory.

"Yukiko! I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried when we left the Pale Room, I forget everything until," Chie tells Yukiko but coughs and finishes with. "Um... Ah... Until recently."

"I'm glad you're okay, too Chie-chan!" Yukiko hugs her best friend and she hugs her back.

"Dude, glad you and Sora are not hurt," Yosuke grins at Luke Ashida who nods in recognition of his words.

Sora smiles gently. "It's good to see you, Yosuke."

"So, partner... Where's Teddie, Kanji-kun, Naoto-kun and the rest of them?" Yosuke wonders looking around the room as if searching for them.

_Must retrain them to say Naoto-chan again... I leave for two months and... I'm getting off track,_ Sora takes a mental note but she then refocuses herself and announces. "I don't know but we'll find them soon."

Yosuke and Chie then get treated to a brief run down of what's happened so far from Yukiko, Sora and Luke. Labrys watches slightly envious of their friendship. The brunette couple laugh loudly when the hear Luke got lost. Yukiko joins in too and soon Sora catches the laughing bug not much to Luke's amusement.

Labrys smiles softly at the friends remarks. "You guys really are tight, aren't you? Make me jealous."

Chie informs her. "Well, all of us did spend a whole lot of time together last year because of that case. And the thing with Bakamura here is... It kinda just happened. Not sure how but it did and he's a total jerk most of the time."

"Hey!" Yosuke half-heartily complains.

Chie ignores him. "Though, despite being a jerk, I knew, despite him saying all that weird and really hurtful stuff, that he... He'd never say any of those things to me. He might tease and argue with me but he never would out right hurt my feelings if he can help it."

"Chie..." Yosuke whispers feeling touched and he blushes slightly before he recollects himself and clears his throat. He then speaks up to say. "I knew Chie wouldn't have said all those awful things about Saki-senpai and me being a failure. But I was bit worried when she kept saying she wanted to eat me... That was down right scary."

"Scary! That's not what you're meant to say!" Chie snaps at him kicking him in the shin causing Yosuke to yelps and hop around on one leg for awhile.

"Ah... That's what you meant by love-hate relationship," Labrys realizes.

Yukiko, Sora and Luke nod in confirmation.

To get Chie and Yosuke to stop arguing with each other, Labrys interrupts them. "So if, you two lovebirds would stop quarreling, we can leave here and find your other friends. I cannot, not help my fellow students as it's my role as Student Council President of our school to do so."

Chie then turns to Labyrs blurting out much to the others dismay, "Huh? That's not right... What are you talking about. I told you this before but our Student Council President's a Tsubaki Medea..."

"Oh dear," Sora shoulders tense up as she hears Chie blurt those words out.

"She is?" Yosuke questions.

"Yeah, were you paying attention it was last week!" Chie shouts at the boys.

"I.. I kinda slept through it," Yosuke sheepishly admits.

"I did the same, through I have a decent excuse but I still knew who the student council president was... What's your excuse?" Luke adds.

Yosuke laughs nervously and hangs his head.

"You are a total moron, _Fail_suke!" Chie face palms.

"_Fail_... Oh, I get it, English lessons are paying off then," Luke slowly realizes while Yosuke is getting grilled by Chie.

"Chie!" Yukiko hisses trying to stop her friend from slipping more but it's a lost cause Labrys has already caught on is understandably confused.

"The election was last week, I can't believe you forgot about Tusbaki-chan! She's in the same class as us!" Chie berates Yosuke.

"Chie! Labrys is standing right here," Yukiko reminds Chie thus she freezes as she realizes her slip up.

The kung-fu fanatic suddenly recalls. "Oh man... I totally forgot! She doesn't originally know that she's not who she believes she is... Oops."

"Oops? Great," Yosuke face palms at her response.

"What are you guys saying? I'm the student council president. Right? I mean, who else would I be?" Labrys challenges.

Chie looks over to Sora for guidance and Sora encourages her. "No use trying to deny the truth. I think she can take it. Go ahead, Chie-chan."

"Alright!" Chie nods pumping her fist before spinning to face Labrys. "Um, you're not the Student Council President. Not really, Tsuabki Medea, Luke's close is. Sorry. Maybe you can try remembering the truth?"

Labrys takes a step back her eyes going blank and her head shaking. She closes her eyes as if trying to remember the truth but winces and opens an eye saying. "I can't... My... My memories... No, I don't want to fight anymore... Why do we have kill one another..."

"I know you can do it... Just try again and we'll..." Chie starts to tell Labrys but Sora shakes her head.

"No, this is enough. She can't handle too much, don't try to force her," Sora advises as she puts an arm around the mechanical maiden reassuring the girl. "It's okay... You don't have to remember... Not yet. You already remembered that you're not the school council president. That's good enough starting point for now. It's okay... It's alright."

"Aa-a-a-ugh! It's not!" Labrys pulls herself violently away from Sora and clutches her head.

"Labrys, it's... Oh no," Sora attempts to calm Labrys down but her eyes become cloudy and unfocused. Sora sees a vision... Labrys is wildly swigging her arms around as if to ward off the demons of her past and Yosuke when the he tries to reach out to her to calm the girl down but one of her arms knock into him and sends him flying.

Sora goes pale and swiftly moves in between Yosuke and Labrys and becomes the one to get hit instead. Sora is struck by Labrys' arm and is sent flying into a wall. The wall makes an awful cracking sound and some plaster falls upon Sora's head.

"Sis... Sora!" Luke exclaims panic rising in his voice.

"I... I... I'm fine," The Wild Card insists. Sora clutches her side and groans as she lifts herself to her feet but she staggers and falls downwards.

Thankfully Yosuke manages to catch Sora and allows the blue eyed girl to lean on him after which he chastises her. "Don't do that again... Just because you have a vision doesn't mean you have to go all martyr complex on us."

"Heh-eh... Sorry, I wasn't thinking," Sora scratches her cheek and sheepishly apologizes.

"Honesty Sora, you're trouble maker," Luke shakes his head at her but smiles happy that she's not too badly hurt. Luke ponders fear seeping into his heart, _But what if Labrys had hit Yosuke just then instead of Sora. Being Persona users makes one more durable than the average human being but even then. Yosuke wouldn't have been able to get up and would have required emergency healing spells to make sure he didn't die. Sora may be even more durable than most Persona-users but even then... She's can't stand upright on her own. What power... Dangerous power at that._

Chie and Yukiko take the initiative and attempt to approach Labrys from both sides to try again at calming her down but Labyrs leaps into the air far above their heads. Labrys twists her body around and kicks off the ceiling. This changes he direction and she descends to the floor when she lands and takes off running.

Chie's eyes go wide and she beams sounding impressive. "That still gets me every time at how strong and fast she is... That was... Was... Wow!"

"Labrys better watch her back, she's so getting it next time I see her," Luke cracks his knuckles and a dark aura gathers around him.

"Luke, I'm fine... Labrys has had a troublesome past, it's not her fault. As I've said I'm fine, I just need... Need a little bit of healing, that's all," Sora assures him but she isn't that convincing as she sways uncertainly even despite Yosuke supporting her.

"Yosuke, Yukiko-chan you two are the best here at healing spells... Help out little miss martyr here while Chie and I continue on ahead," Luke orders.

"Luke, I'm not that badly injured... I'm a goddess, I heal quick remember? I can keep going, no problem," Sora stubbornly argues.

Luke glares at Sora clearly disagreeing with her and Yosuke voices his opinion, "You can barely stand and you're being stupid."

"But I," Sora tries to say but is cut off.

"No, buts Sora-chan... Thank you for saving Yosuke, I know if you're struggling with it then Yosuke wouldn't have stood much of a chance. No offense," Chie intterupts.

"None taken," Yosuke assures her his expression grim and his eyes portraying his guilt making Sora shift uncomfortably but she determines that was a bad move as it hurt a lot.

_A large amount of bones in my body are broken and there's possibly internal blleding considering the force I hit the concrete wall, damn it... I can't just relocate it and it's fixed. I have to get out my Persona pixie or maybe another one_, Sora realizes.

"The thing is, Sora, you need to not be so reckless. You're the leader, the responsible one. Just because you are a goddess now and can survive things better than the rest of us doesn't mean you're invincible," Chie reminds her.

Sora glances drifts to the ground and she bites her lip hesitating until, Luke tells her. "Don't worry so much. Take care of yourself. That hit of Labrys was a critical one and it was from the real Labrys so it could have killed even you. She's an anti-Shadow weapon. They don't come in easy mode."

"It wouldn't have," Sora tries to respond but suddenly coughs violently. Her hand moves to her mouth as her thin body shakes under the the severity of the cough. Sora shivers and pauses as she feels something wet on her hand and odd metallic taste in her mouth.

_Blood... Yep... Internal bleeding, one of my broken ribs have punctured one of my lungs... On my goodness... This isn't good, blood is pooling in lungs... I can't breathe probably. My body is trying to heal itself but the ribs in the wrong place it can't do it_, Sora recognizes dread sinking into her mind as she hacks up blood which she desperate strives to hide.

Yukiko the groups main healer however notices. "Sora... You need help now. You're coughing up blood."

"She is!" The others in the group exclaim.

Yosuke gently pulls Sora's hand away from the blue eyed girl's mouth and goes pale with horror at the red fluid staining her hand.

Luke and Chie stand awkwardly and anxiety builds within them and the others. Yosuke gently lowers Sora allowing her to lay on the ground while Luke demands of her. "Sora... Don't lie, please. How are you feeling? Be honest."

"I... I can't... Can't breathe," Sora wheezes out knowing she's past the point of just toughing it out. Luke's fist clench and he jaw tenses up in anger.

Yukiko rests Sora's head on her lap and summons her radiant Persona Sume-Okami and commands it to cast. "Sume-Okami... Salvation."

"Thank you," Sora whispers weakly before she begins to start coughing again.

"Huh? But... But that should have healed her completely," Yukiko is stunned to see that her Persona's ability didn't fully heal her friend.

"Bloody hell... Sora's soul almost breaking did have some side effects after all," Luke mutters his clenched fist becoming tighter.

"What's going on! What side effects!" Yosuke demands as Sora struggles to breathe.

Luke explains without taking a break. "Despite the fact I was able to mend the cracks that appeared in Sora's soul when she was undergoing the awakening possess... The cracks still did her damage and that damage probably being that healing spells don't work as well as they used to/should on her."

"What do we do, then?" Yukiko inquires.

Luke thinks as fast as he possibly can that Sora's physical health may have also be compromised but after a quick assessment of what he knows about souls he decides, _The side effects are only limited to healing abilities working effectively on her. As Persona healing spells work on the soul first and the body second. Hm... I was able to heal her soul... However I guess, it's not instantaneously better. What ever side effects must only be temporary. Like when you get an operation, it takes time to heal and I guess two months isn't enough time for that. Thus this inability for healing spells isn't total just hindered and energy-consuming. Her soul must be still recovering from almost shattering so it's taking the healing energy to heal her soul but since her soul is so damaged and weak right now... Little of the healing energy is getting to her body._

"Luke! Hurry up!" Chie snaps at him as Sora's breaths grow increasingly forced.

"I'm thinking! I know, I know!" Luke shouts back at her as his mind whirls striving to think up a solution then it hits him. "Spam healing moves! And I mean spam them! When Yukiko used her healing spell it worked for a brief second but then Sora's almost shattered soul took the energy instead. If you spam the healing spells enough then eventually she'll heal."

"Okay... It'll just take awhile, got ya," Yosuke nods in understanding before he calls forth his Persona. "Takehaya Susano-O... Let the winds blow!"

Yosuke's Persona promptly performs the move, Youthful Wind which Yosuke uses to raise Sora's health points and then opting to boost Yukiko's skills and spiritual energy by using his own energy and soul drops.

Yukiko devotes herself to healing Sora with her commanding Sume-Okami to cast various spells such as; Diarahan, Samarecarm, Mediarahan, Salvation, Recarm, Media, Mediarama and Dia.

Luke waits anxiously for Sora's recovery but is too afraid of his main Persona Enma Dai-O possibly going on a rampage to risk summoning a Persona himself. Eventually, after what seems like a lifetime to Luke, Yukiko with some help from Yosuke manage to get Sora to a stable condition. Sora is breathing with only some difficultly and is very pale but she's certainly better off and she's talking. "That... That was perhaps... Ugh... A little worst then I first thought. I should be more careful, I think. I can't believe my soul's this weak."

Luke mumbles not trusting himself to speak. "Hmm..."

"Did... Did your soul really almost shatter when... When you come back to life that time when we were facing Izanagi?" Yosuke inquires of Sora.

She averts her eyes and admits. "Yes... Luke and the bonds... I created with the people around me... They... They managed to save me, though."

"Your soul could have shattered... What would that have meant, though?" Yosuke asks her but she doesn't answer.

Luke answers for her his voice shaking. "Her very existence, in this world or any other world and/or plane would have ceases to exist. She would be remembered but her soul itself would have died. Sora's very being would have disappeared. Just gone..."

"Oh... That's bad," Yosuke mutters.

"That's an understatement," Luke comments placing his hands in his pockets.

"So, what now? I may need some more rest but I can keep going," Sora announces resulting in three sets of doubtful eyes being casted upon her. Sora sighs. "I'm not being naive. I know I can keep going, after some rest that is. However we still have people to find. So bro?"

"Yep," Luke nods without hesitation.

"Can you... Can you lead the team while I'm recovering... I'm sorry, I can't be of more help right now but I trust you to do a good job," Sora requests.

Enma Dai-O comments in Luke's mind, {You trust us... How foolish... You shouldn't trust Luke Ashida, look at the trouble he's caused you already. Sora, you're no longer human, your very soul almost shattered and now this... Luke, you only bring her trouble... She shouldn't trust you. Just run away and be alone again. That way no one ever has to get close enough for your bad luck to hurt them.}

A shimmer of a doubt passes through Luke's mind but he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs aloud while ignoring his Persona. "Sis... You can count on me. I'll look after them best I can. You just concentrate on getting better and avoid hitting any nearby concrete walls especially after visions. You're weak enough after them let alone anything else."

Sora chuckles but winces and starts coughing but when she stops she smiles. "Thanks, Luke... You're the best."

"Doubt it, I'm just the back up... Yukiko-chan, can you look after Sora while the rest of us try and find Labrys, Teddie and the others?" Luke wonders.

"Of course," Yukiko agrees without hesitation.

"I can stay too if you want," Yosuke offers but Sora and Luke both shake their heads and encourage him to help Luke and Chie with finding the others.

"Make sure you find our friends," Yukiko tells them with Sora giving the trio a faint smile.

Luke, Yosuke and Chie leave their Investigation Team leader behind with Yukiko while they venture forth relying on Luke's portal ability to get through the invisible walls that no longer hinder Luke as he's technically not part of the competition anymore which is why he can now open portals freely. Chie and Yosuke can use Luke's portals as a means of getting past the walls as Luke is the one who generates them and whatever doesn't effect him doesn't effect his portals nor the things that enter/exit them.

Some time later it becomes clear that the trio are lost, maybe it wasn't a bright idea to let Luke be the group's guide considering his lack of a sense of direction talents.

The red eyed youth, Luke apologizes. "Sorry, didn't intend to get lost... Just kinda happened that way."

"We know," Yosuke and Chie chime.

Yosuke adds. "We probably shouldn't have told you to be our guide. Chie or I would have probably been better choices."

"Agreed," Chie says whilst Luke nods.

Before anyone can say another word they heard a banging sound coming from a nearby classroom... The trio pause but then Yosuke and Chie turn to Luke for direction. Luke is at first bewildered by this. "Why are you looking at me for?"

"You're the temporary leader, remember," Chie reminds him.

"Oh... Yeah... Well let's go check out the banging sound in creepy fake classroom to our left here," Luke decides walking towards the said classroom but adds with some sarcasm. "Nothing could possibly go wrong now."

"Remind me why he's filling in as leader again," Yosuke complains as he and the others enter the classroom of which just happens to be the TV world version of their own classroom at Yasogami High School.

The three of them stop talking when they hear an enough banging sound and they prepare themselves for a fight but quickly relax upon hearing a familiar voice say. "Ugh... Huh? How... How did this happen?"

The male Wild Card spies a cleaning supply closet where the voice is coming from and realizes, _that voice is Teddie... Thank goodness, he's alive. But how the hell did he get stuck in a cleaning supply closet?_

Yosuke mutters under his breath but he appears to be visibly relieved. "You have to be kidding me..."

"At least he's okay," Chie shrugs and quietly mumbles.

"Hmm, I was getting ready at Junes before it opened and then... Hm...Hm... Mmm... Oh, yeah! I was passing by that big screen TV at Junes when I picked up this weird scent. It... It felt like someone had gone into my world... Who did I think it was again? I... I thought it was Yosuke trying to be lazy and slack off during work! That's it!" Teddie still stuck in the closet and still oblivious to Yosuke's, Chie's and Luke's presence as of yet.

Yosuke jaw hangs open at Teddie's accusation but starts grumbling after closing his mouth. "I can't believe he'd think that... Damn that bear... I can't believe I was actually worried about him."

Meanwhile the bear himself who's stuck in the closet continues his pondering. "I decided to go into the TV to teach him a lesson but... Er? What happened after that? I remember it felt a little different than normal when I jumped in... I... Hm... I don't remember anything after that. Oh, wait! That place! The Pale Room! I was in there a bear-y long time. Ugh, I'm so hungry that everything's spinning. This must be what it's like to see your life flash before you at the end! Ugh, I'm done for... My stomach and back are going to stick together. Actually, I think they already are! I'm paper thin... Huh?"

_Seriously... Teddie... Why?_ Luke Ashida face palms embarrassed by Teddie's over dramatic behaviour.

The trio are surprised to hear Teddie suddenly exclaim as he slips his actually paper thin body through the crack in the closet. "Wh-whoa... Hooray for Teddie power!"

"Well done, you did something worthy enough to be of note," Luke claps slowly as Teddie springs out from the closet his body much akin to a pancake.

"Lady Luck loves me!" Teddie cheers not noticing Luke at all and he reads the sign on the closet he's in to discover that he was in a cleaning supply closet. He promptly sighs. "But if Lady Luck loves me, I wish she hadn't stuck me in a cleaning supply closet..."

Teddie then takes a deep breath and flexes his muscles resulting in his body returning to it's usual shape. Teddie beams happily. "I'm free! Yippee!"

Luke, Yosuke and Chie then wave to Teddie as the bear turns around. The bear eyes go large. "Sensei Luke! Yosuke! Chie-chan!"

"We've been here like 5 minutes and now you notice us... Ugh, you stupid bear," Yosuke his head at Teddie.

"What happened? One second I was in the Pale Room with Labby-chan but then poof! I was stuck in that closet again. Luckily, I remembered how to escape," Teddie announces before asking. "Sensei, where are we?"

"Where do you think we are, Ted?" Luke counters.

Teddie actually seems to be pondering this. "There's chairs... There's desks... Locker and a... A blackboard..."

"This is a joke, right?" Yosuke comments not believing Teddie hasn't recognize where they are considering how many times they watched the Grand Prix happen in the Pale Room.

Teddie however doesn't hear Yosuke as he's thinking really hard. "Hmm... Where could we possibly be? Hm-mm... Thinking... Geez, thinking's hard..."

"Seriously," Chie sweat-drops at Teddie while Yosuke rests his forehead on his palm as he can't believe this.

"Who are you? Winnie the Pooh's Persona using clone?" Luke remarks with exasperation.

Teddie pays no attention to his Sensei Luke and has a light bulb moment. "Aha! Then this must be a school!"

"Wrong answer, Teddie... It looks like a school but it's a... Finish the sentence," Luke prompts him.

"Oh... Okay... I entered a TV then... I went to someplace where I don't usually start out and then, I went to the Pale Room after meeting a pretty girl! Then... Oh, I'm back in the fake Yasogami High in the TV world! This is the P-1 Grand Prix!" Teddie realizes much to the pleasure of the trio in front of him.

Luke starts to say but he gets distracted when someone enters the room. "Good job, Ted and let's leave and what the..."

"Sora, didn't we tell you to stay behind with Yukiko!" Yosuke snaps as the figure is revealed to be none other than Sora Narukami.

"I healed fast once the healing spells started to work their magic... Finally. Also, I stayed behind with Yukiko-chan technically," Sora informs.

Yukiko enters the room and waves meekly. "Hi... Sorry, she was determined to come here. I couldn't stop her but she's correct in saying she's healed."

"At least you tried," Chie pats Yukiko on her back as she knows when Sora's really being stubborn she doesn't let anyone stand in her way not even a god as they learnt when she and Luke defeated Izanagi early this year.

"Sensei Sora!" Teddie cries out before he runs and tightly hugs/tackles Sora.

Sora laughs rubs Teddie's head before she turns serious. "Okay, I came here to tell you were to find Kanji-kun and Naoto-chan..."

"You came here to deliver a message?" Luke raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes... I can't ring you so, here I am," Sora points out.

Luke frowns. "You would have helped more if you stayed safe... I rather not see you get hurt again."

"I'm sorry but I knew that for the time being we're safe since we are out of the tournament. I wasn't being reckless this time. I thought before I acted," Sora assures him.

Luke doesn't seem convinced but sighs while Teddie asks Sora. "So where's Nao-chan?"

"Oh, her and Kanji-kun are in the classroom next door. I checked already," Sora explains.

"So why haven't you released them from the room yet?" Yosuke wonders.

Sora replies simply. "They already have their phantoms bonded to them. That and Kanji's and Naoto's talk is going to interesting... I have to admit that I just kinda wanted to watch would happen."

"If it's anything like last time... I certainly don't want to see Tatsumi-kun taking advantage of Naoto... That would be so weird," Luke shudders at the thought.

Yosuke gives Luke a look. "Dude, I think Naoto wears the pants in their relationship. If they do anything it's going to be her idea."

"What are you guys talking about?" Teddie pipes in.

"Oh, Chie-chan and Yosuke-kun were kissi..." Yukiko begins to say but she's stopped by Chie covering her friend's mouth with her hand.

"Yukiko... Do not bring that up ever again!" Chie warns her.

"Huh! Did Yosuke score?" Teddie excitedly exclaims causing Yosuke and Chie to blush.

Yukiko and Sora snigger at them and Luke shakes his head. "Can we stop messing around now? I prefer to save Naoto sooner than later."

"Of course let's go, when I left to find you guys, Naoto-chan had only just arrived. The General was complaining about her being late or something," Sora explains as she strolls out the door closely followed by Yosuke, Yukiko, Teddie, Chie and Luke.

The group venture into the classroom next door to find Naoto and Kanji facing each other. They have already bonded to their phantom selves so their senses and words are distorted. Thus, Kanji Tatsumi and Naoto Shirogane don't notice the others entry into the room. Naoto smiles at Kanji. "Kanji-kun... It's good to see you safe."

"Naoto? What're you doing here?" Kanji's eyes grow large upon seeing her. Kanji then shrugs saying to himself. "Oh wait, it's a dream. Of course you're here."

This results in Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie and Sora slapping their palms to their foreheads in exasperation with Kanji while Luke comments. "He's back to thinking all this a dream, again... Someone please shoot me already... This is too much."

"A dream... What are you talking about, Kanji-kun?" Naoto gives Kanji a puzzled look.

"Nah, I just kinda felt like I wanted to see you. It just popped into my head," Kanji replies shrugging his shoulders and blushing sheepishly.

Naoto appears to be uncertain as to what's going on. "What's this all about? I popped into your head..."

"N-No, no! Forget what I said! Put it outta your mind!" Kanji panics turning red.

"He's got so bad for her," Sora notes happily.

"Don't remind me... It's creepy," Luke requests shuddering.

"Why do you even care?" Yosuke makes a good point.

"No clue..." Luke admits his head going to one side as he tries to decipher why he cares about which boys Naoto dating or not dating...

_Maybe it's just because I never quite liked Kanji-kun for no particular reason_, Luke muses.

Kanji is still blushing as he announces to Naoto. "Anyway! There's, uh, something I wanna say to you!"

"You have something to tell me... Very well. I'm all ears," Naoto encourages him.

_Confess your undying love for her! _Sora cross her fingers and silently begs.

Luke however is thinking, _Kanji... Whatever you do, don't confesses your stinking undying love for her or... I will kill you! Huh? Why am I so over protective of Naoto, anyhow? Sigh, I do have some kind of complex... I go all knight templar big brother on any guy who happens to approach most of my female friends. _

Kanji meanwhile to stammering to Naoto. "Uh... What was it? You know, it's about stuff and..."

Naoto sighs. "Even I can't deduce what you're tying to say if you remain that vague."

A bead of sweat forms on Kanji's forehead and slides down. "Sh-shut up! I just haven't pieced it together yet!"

"Kanji-kun, you're acting awfully peculiar. You're very flushed, too," Naoto mentions worry seeping into her voice before she reaches her hand out to Kanji's forehead and rests the back of her hand on it. "Do you have a fever?"

Kanji's face flushes even redder at this turn of events and gently removes Naoto's hand from his forehead. "H-Hell no! I don't have a fever... I mean, you're standing too close!"

"We've stood closer than this before, Kanji-kun," Naoto reflects her cheeks tinting pink.

"Way too much information," Luke mimes puking in response.

"So how long is this awkward flirting thing gonna go for? 'Cause, I really want met my Labby-chan again! I'm her knight in shining armor after all," Teddie ponders.

"I think this is going to go on for quite awhile yet considering we have to wait here until their phantoms detached themselves from them," Yukiko theorizes.

"Speaking of which whatever did happen to Teddie's phantom?" Chie questions.

"Oh... Yukikio-chan and I dealt with him," Sora explains smiling sweetly.

"I'm not even going to ask how, 'cause I probably don't want to know," Luke decides.

"Good choice," Yukiko remarks with an approving nod.

"What the hell did you girls do?" Yosuke asks but immediately shakes his head. "Not that I want to know but geez... I'm thinking reality manipulation was involved."

"Good guess," Sora blushes and nods.

At the same time, Naoto and Kanji were continuing their conversation blissfully unaware that their senses are being manipulated so that they cannot notice the other people in the classroom. Naoto has one hand on her hip and is giving Kanji a look. "I worry that your judgement is being affected as well."

Kanji goes ever redder as Naoto places her hand softly on his arm and looks into his eyes prompting him to gulp. "Wow... Um... Um... This is a dream that I don't want to wake from."

Naoto raises her hand off Kanji's arm to readjust her blue cap and says. "Kanji-kun? This isn't a d..."

Out of the blue, a TV monitor switches on and cuts Naoto off. On the screen appears the image of General Teddie cigar in mouth as he snaps at the pair. "Kanji! What're you doing? How can you call yourself the manliest of all like that!"

"T-Ted!" Kanji stammers.

"All this foot-shuffling and tongue-tying is seriously pathetic, Kanji!" General Teddie states.

"I completely agree with this General dude, for once," Luke comments bemused.

"Luke-kun, must you be like this, now of all times?" Yosuke complains.

"Yeah, Sensei Luke that was uncalled for! The Teddie impersonator should never be agreed with... Ever!" Teddie adds pouting.

"Meh," Luke shrugs and ignores them.

"You came so far in your quest to become the strongest man! Are you going to stop before you've reached your goal?" General Teddie challenges Kanji Tatsumi.

"Oh... That thing," Kanji half recalls before his words become distorted by the phantom bonded to him so it sounds like he's telling Naoto that. _"Ya know, I been thinkin'. The way ya talk is so lame."_

"H-Huh?" Naoto is taken a back by Kanji's words of which are being warped unbeknownst to her. Naoto eyes dart away her feelings wounded.

Kanji distorted words continue. _"It's like, way too uptight and goody-goody! It makes ya sound so distant, ya dig?"_

"Is that so?" Naoto counters crossing her arms and her eyes narrowing. She isn't impressed with this turn of events.

"_See, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout. Ya coulda just said, 'Oh, ya think so?'_" Kanji points out.

Naoto clears her throat and sarcastically responses. "Y-You think so?"

"_Yeah, now you're gettin' it! Now I feel like I'm on your wavelength!_" Kanji beams.

"Thanks... Then again, reliability aside, I feel like you were miles away from me to begin with," Naoto mutters with a deep sigh.

"_Hey, yer doin' it again. What's with the Ms Manners act?_" Kanji twisted speech goes on.

Naoto smiles and apologizes setting closer to Kanji. "I'm sorry, it's a habit of mine."

Kanji Tatsumi blushes and touches her shoulder gently his words becoming clear. "You know... I really rather this wasn't dream... I like talking to you like this."

"It's not a dream, Kanji-kun," Naoto informs him.

The Emperor Arcana teenager jumps backwards quickly. "What! The hell! Damn it... You're telling the truth aren't you?"

"Yes," Naoto sighs.

"Kanji-kun, don't listen to the temptress! She lies, she lies!" General Teddie on the TV monitor wails.

"Shut up already, you're getting on my nerves!" Kanji screams before sending a nearby chair into the monitor breaking it.

"Thank goodness, he broke the TV monitor before the General got too annoying," Chie reflects with relief.

"_Now, Kanji-kun you are weird, strange and unmanly enough._.." Naoto blurts out of nowhere her words being twisted.

"Huh?" Kanji appears taken aback and also on the verge of tears.

"Hmm... Aha, I see what's going on here. It's all coming together but I feel like I've forgotten something... Hm... That's it! The Pale Room!" Naoto recalls but then asks herself a question. "But it appears Kanji-kun doesn't remember yet... Why did we even leave the room in the first place?"

"What are you saying! You can't seriously mean that! Can you?" Kanji shouts dismayed, he clearly heard words to different to the words Naoto actually said.

"Hm... It seems our senses and speech is being manipulated again. What can I do if I cannot reason with him," Naoto ponders but then gets and idea. "If the ability to properly articulate my speech to him is inhibited then only my actions can shine light on the truth."

"STOP! NO! DON'T USE REASON! FIGHT ALREADY!" General Teddie scream appearing on another monitor.

"I will cease your attempts to interrupt me," Naoto determines firing her pistol at the monitor causing it to stop working and General Teddie is silent.

"Good work, Nao-chan!" Teddie beams clapping, the others except for Naoto and Kanji soon join in and applaud the detective.

"Hm? Is that... I can hear people clapping but... But where is it coming from?" Naoto turns towards the direction of Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie, Luke and Sora but cannot see them thanks to the phantom's manipulated of her senses. Naoto sighs and mutters. "Right then... Time to act. I must convince Kanji-kun of the truth but how? Hm... Oh, that could work but..."

Naoto Shirogane blushes at her own thoughts boldness and fidgets unsure whether or not it's the best course of action. Kanji meanwhile is muttering. "This isn't a dream so then... What is this then? Is this heaven?"

"Seriously?" Naoto questions one of her hands on her hip.

"What! I don't think that! I promise you!" Kanji turns scarlet at something that he is led to believe Naoto said.

"..." Naoto turns to grapple with what Kanji could be thinking as she heard Kanji's true words just then. She then takes a breath and prays. "Please let this work... I don't want to embarrass myself for it only to have no effect... Please work."

"Huh... What the hell! What are you doing! You... You shouldn't..." Kanji yells as Naoto moves closer to him but gulps and becomes soundless when Naoto raises herself on her toes so that her face is only a breath away from his own face.

"_Kanji, I always thought you were inferior_," Naoto speaks altered comments into Kanji's ear before lowering Kanji's lips down upon hers lightly. Naoto breaks off the kiss with gasp, her cheeks go crimson, she fidgets nervously with her hands and waits from Kanji's reaction.

"Naoto..." Kanji manages to get out after what seems like a lifetime but his eyes widen as he announces. "I... I remember now! I... I was in that white room then... Damn it! What the hell happened, we're back here again!"

"Kanji... You... You remembered... It worked," Naoto says her fidgeting ceasing immediately and a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips.

"I surrender, you win this battle Naoto, I can't fight you," Kanji proclaims going to his knees. The invisible walls shatter and the phantom bonded to Kanji and Naoto unravelled and dissipate into thin air.

General Teddie appears on yet another monitor. "Where the hell is the fighting! Why must you brats always wrecking my plans! Why!"

"Ugh... Would you stop harping on all the stinking time!" Sora snaps and the TV monitor simply blows up and she visibly pales. "Oops... I shouldn't let my emotions get the better of me. Heh-eh... Oh dear..."

"It's fine you'll get used to it, Sensei. 'Your powers may be great but your will is stronger than the forces you must face!'" Teddie declares as if quoting from some TV show.

"That's a quote from Neo Featherman, isn't it? I thought I told you to stop downloading the series from online last week," Luke mentions.

"Kanji-kun, are you all alright?" Naoto asks him while ignoring the others.

"Uh... Ah... Yeah... 'Course I am. You're safe, that's um... Good," Kanji mutters embarrassed.

"Hi, Nao-chan! You and Kanji-kun kissed! On the Midnight Channel! Imagine how many people are going to see that!" Teddie beams.

Naoto and Kanji freeze and the heat rises on their cheeks until Kanji splutters. "Well... I... I... To hell with that! I'll be damned if I care! I would do it again in a heartbeat! Damn it! Why don't I just kiss her again, right now!"

"Kanji, that's not really necessa..." Naoto starts but is cut off by Kanji kissing her amorously on the lips her body tenses initially but soon relaxes.

Luke breaks them up with a cough. "Do you mind? Can't you get a room or... Actually, no... I do not trust you to be sensible stay 2 metres away from each other at all times."

"This isn't really your jurisdiction, Luke-senpai," Naoto mutters with annoyance.

"Uh-huh, but shouldn't you be more concerned with your self-image," Luke lectures.

"Stop lecturing her, Senpai. You just excessively over protective of everyone because you can't stinking control your own life anymore," Kanji verbally attacks Luke.

"What did you say?" Luke whispers appearing to be taken off guard.

"You obviously, aren't coping well with your whole 2nd tier Persona... I caught you telling your Persona off a few times because you couldn't control it. Yeah, I noticed and it seems I'm the only one around here who's got the guts to say anything about it. Just because you are having issues with your life doesn't mean you have take it out on us! If something's wrong you ask for help, man!" Kanji responds sternly crossing his arms.

"You're dead," Luke decides about Kanji. He swiftly opens a portal to Kanji's side and punches the Emperor Arcana teenager.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Yosuke winces.

"Hey Sensei Luke rocks! One hit knockout!" Teddie cheers.

Sora scolds the bear, "Teddie... That's completely inappropriate."

"Luke-senpai, what the hell man!" Kanji winces as he groggily wakes up.

"..." Luke remains silent but a muscle in his jaw twitches oddly as he slides his hands into his pockets in a weak attempt to hide the fact they were shaking.

"Luke-senpai, apologize now," Yukiko orders.

"..." The red eyed youth hesitates but sighs. "Fine... Sorry, Kanji... I'm over-tired. Everything is fine. I just need more sleep that's all."

"Tch, whatever you say," Kanji grumbles.

"That's not all that's wrong though is it, Luke-senpai?" Naoto observes.

"I... No, that's everything," Luke answers through clenched teeth.

An uncomfortable slience befalls the room until General Teddie manages to appear on yet another monitor. Is there even an end to these screen or is there just an infinite amount of them? Anyhow, General Teddie is slow clapping and grinning wickedly, his cigar in mouth as he comments. "Well... Well.. Well..."

"You said that," Kanji grumbles.

"I know!" General Teddie growls prior calming down, "As I was about to say, Sensei Luke! Wow! Good work! That's the most violence I've seen all day! Magnificent job! I'm putting you back in the competition!"

"I don't think I want to," Luke remarks off-handily.

"Ah, but I'll force you too! Also since the rules specify I can add old contestants back into the running... I'm going to give you a brand new title! One that better suits your true colours and the like!" General Teddie announces enthusiastically

Luke snarks his voice monotonous and dry. "Yay... Sounds so fun..."

"What's Sensei's new name, is it something awesome!" Teddie excitedly asks.

Yosuke frowns. "Why are you so excited about this?"

General Teddie declares. "Everyone welcome our returning contestant; Luke Ashida! His brand new title being that of Mr Knight Templar Brother!"

"You... Really, come on... Can't I catch a break?" Luke sighs disappointed.

"But that totally suits you, Luke-kun," Yukiko giggles making Luke appear exasperated.

"That is a correct assessment of him," Naoto admits with a small smile and Sora argees with a brisk nod shortly followed suit by the rest of the team.

They all manage to laugh at Luke's expense thus breaking the tension surrounding the room, General Teddie doesn't like this response so he huffs and the screen goes blank.

Luke even eventually finds the humour in it at one point and dryly comments. "Yes... Yes.. It's all rather funny. I'm so over protective of people. It's stinking hilarious and so inventive of the General to think up... Gosh, it's almost amusing that you people find this funny."

These words causes a dozen chuckles to escape from the vast majority of the group and a slight bemused smile from Luke Ashida as well but out of the blue Sora turns white as a sheet which Teddie notices. "Sensei... You okay?"

"I'm fine Teddie but we must quickly journey next door," Sora reports.

"Why, what's happening? You didn't have another vision, did you?" Chie worries.

"No but I have the vague feeling that something's about to go down there. Let us go there without delay," Sora replies her expression completely serious and calm.

Everyone nods accepting her decision without question and they all follow Sora to the classroom next door and Sora appears to searching desperately for something prompting Naoto to inquire. "What is it, Senpai? What are you searching for?"

"I sense... I know, I sense sounds weird from me but I get the feeling someone's trying to reach me... It... It... It seems so familiar yet I cannot quite grasp the feeling long enough in order to examine it," Sora tries to explain but she seems at a lost at how to explain it all herself and Sora's instincts are driving her.

Her instincts are proven correct when the real Riku Kujikawa's voice rings out. "Sora... Senpai! Can you hear me? Are you okay, my sweet! Please answer me!"

"Riku! Thank goodness, it's really you!" Sora places a hand on her chest as if to steady her racing heart beat that is increasing with the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Oh... Sora-senpai... Only if I could hold you in my arms right this instant," Riku laments.

"That's definitely the real Riku-kun, he's only flirting with Sora," Yosuke concludes.

"Yosuke, shut up," Chie slaps the back of the brunette's head knowing that it's a heartfelt moment for the bright blue eyed girl.

"What happened to you, Riku-kun?" Sora asks him.

Riku answers her via the power of his Persona to project his voice to her mind and the other Investigation Team members ones, too; "This weird fake Teddie that's parodying M. Bison from the Street Fighter game series and then... All this really confusing dialogue took place between you guys. That and... I didn't get an insulting nickname!"

Sora nods understanding while everyone else but Luke slaps their foreheads thinking how on earth are their two person who actually want insulting nicknames but don't get them while they have to suffer despite not wanting their nicknames. Luke then inform the idol and teenage heart-throb of Japan that. "Dude... You already have an insulting nickname. It's Mr Fanservice. I gave it to you eons ago."

"It wasn't that long ago," Riku argues.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on more pressing matters," Naoto points out.

Sora blushes red before asking Riku where he is and whether the idol can locate her and the others location but Riku hastily reports. "I... I can't figure out exactly where you and the others are. Something's... It's blocking me. Though, I can tell you where I am. I'm stuck in the Announcement Room!"

"Break out, simple and easy. Problem solved," Luke advices.

"I've tired... It's not easy when there's invisible walls, Luke-kun," Riku responds gruffly.

The albino teen counters. "What's so hard about breaking out of..."

"Oh... No! Senpai, I... I got to..." Riku interrupts him but he takes a sharp intake of breath before his connection cuts out.

"That didn't sound too good," Luke guilty realizes.

"Riku... Riku! Come back! Talk to me! What's wrong?" Sora frets her blood running cold at the possibilities about what could of happened to him.

The only response is silence...

_**End of part 1 of the Persona 4 Arena Part 8 - Wild Cards Chapter see Chapter 67 for part 2!**_


	67. Chapter 67 - P4A Part 8 - Wild Cards 2

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Author's Note : Let's start off where we left last time... Riku was communicating to Sora and co using his Persona ability before un-expectantly cutting out.**

"Riku!" Sora shouts out again when Riku fails to respond.

But the only answer is utter and complete silence. Not exactly very encouraging to say the least about the situation.

"Did something happen in the Announcement Room?" Chie wonders aloud the same thought everyone is thinking but too frighten to say aloud themselves.

"Why was Riku-kun even taken anyhow? Wasn't this whole Grand Prix about fighting each other and stuff? I don't get it... Why take him? He can't fight," Kanji ponders.

"The culprit must have been concerned that Riku-kun's Persona powers would alert us to the truth about what was going on. The most likely scenario is that he took Riku-kun in an attempt to control the situation but the culprit has failed to take Luke's and Sora's abilities into account. They are unexpected variables but that's not important right now," Naoto theorizes.

Yosuke nods understanding while Sora turns away her face going slightly green as the same idea cross her mind too as Yosuke gulps and says afterwards. "Yeah, I get it. If Riku-kun was taken to prevent him from contacting us then... Then the culprit must see him being less 'valuable,' those of us who are involving in the fighting."

"Oh my!" Yukiko exclaims as Kanji's, Chie's and Teddie's go large at horrifying image of what would happened if Riku was considered only longer useful as hostage while Sora, Naoto and Luke cast their eyes into the distance wishing their worst fears weren't being consistently confirmed.

"We must hurry to save, right sis?" Luke assures Sora as he hugs his soul sister close to him, comforting her and the girl nods mutely not trusting herself to speak.

"It's okay, we'll find him," Yosuke supports Sora putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, both," Sora whispers to Luke and Yosuke squeezing their hands gently before she forces a smile and admits. "I see Margaret and Luke was right... This is a time of trials... I can't just shrug this off. I must face it head on and accepting the challenges I'm presented with after recognizing them for what they truly are... Challenges."

A mechanical voice of a blonde android rings out. "Pardon me for interrupting while you all have your touching moment of realization."

A hand taps Sora's shoulder and the girls jumps slightly her hand inching towards her katana and Luke spins around while cursing his current lack of awareness to what's going on around him as he promptly brings forth his wakizashi from it's sheave. Luke moves his body between the new figure and Sora as he protectively pushes Sora back behind himself as curses. "Damn it... I can't believe I'm letting myself be so off guard. It's just getting ridiculous lately."

"Luke, we know her," Sora mentions her shoulders relaxing and a smile forming on her lips as she takes in the form of the robotic girl, Aigis.

Aigis' striking blue eyes and blond hair would mark her out in a crowd but her metallic body parts also make her instantaneously noticeable (usually). Aigis informs them. "I didn't mean to startle any of you."

"I... I may have over-reacted," Luke responds putting away his wakizashi without any delay while Sora's hand ceases to hover over her katana.

"She's um..." Kanji splutters.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Aigis and no, I am not human. You are the ones from the introduction video listed as..." Aigis confirms.

"You don't need to remind us!" Yosuke interjects.

"Understood," Aigis nods obediently before turning abruptly to Luke, "I noticed your title recently changed to Mr Knight Templar Brother. Are you over-protective of your sisters?"

"Uh... Kinda and if memory serves me correctly, I don't have a sister," Luke scratches the back of his head uncertainly.

"Hm... 2000 IQ Killjoy Detective, Naoto Shirogane, correct? You look like a boy I used to know. May I watch you sleep by any chance?" Aigis requests out of the blue.

"Huh... What are you asking!" Naoto yells out as she wasn't expecting Aigis to say that.

"I will interpret your response as no, then," Aigis concludes as Naoto stares blankly at the mechanical maiden in front of her.

"Aigis... Er, what?" Luke sweat-drops.

"I don't think she recalls the Pale Room," Yukiko realizes.

"Uh-huh," Chie nods.

Luke adds. "Agreed."

"Aigis-san, why are you here?" Sora inquires deciding to take a conversation approach to the situation in order to avoid violence.

"Our primary objective is the destruction of Shadows," Aigis answers.

"That is our mandate too," Sora mentions.

Aigis nods in recognition of her words but reports. "Yes, but we have come to this world on a different mission."

"Um... Hold on a second she has a Persona... Oh never mind, my brains stuffed at the moment. I'm going to sleep," Luke mutters as he takes a seat at a desk and starts dozing off.

"How can he sleep like that?" Yosuke wonders.

"He doesn't, he'll wake up in five minutes," Yukiko laments and Sora sighs heavily as she stresses over her closest friend.

"He also seems familiar this boy... I remember that Minako and sometimes Minato talked about him at great lengths. Minako, she was very close to this boy before the death of Mrs and Mr Ashida," Aigis reflects nostalgically as she leans over Luke's sleeping form.

"Luke... He... He knew Minako Arisato!" Yukiko gasps.

"Yes... Is this news to you?" Aigis blinks confused.

"To be perfectly honest yes, I had no idea they knew each other," Naoto reports.

"I see," Aigis nods.

Naoto requests. "Just a quick inquiry, Aigis-san... These Minako and Minato Arisato siblings, they changed their names to their mother's maiden name, correct?"

"That is correct. Minato Arisato once possessed the same last name, Shirogane, just like yourself prior to him changing his name. He said it was to avoid the associations the name brought up, a family habit of investing in a certain occupation, I believe. That and he wanted to not explain the reason why his sister had a different last name than him so they both took their mother's maiden name. Given your similarities in appearance, Minato is your brother, correct?" Aigis responds and deduces.

"Aha, I see... Then it is true... I always pondered the fate that befell my brother... I never spent much time with him or his, I mean our half sister after my parent's car accident but I never suspected this... It's all too impossible. Him being a Persona-user and meeting the very people, I am now investigating," Naoto replies.

There is a stunned silence before Luke jokes. "Is there anyone else with a long lost relative we don't know about or is that it?"

"No, I believe that's it Luke. Unless you have anything to add," Sora responds with grin.

"..." Luke goes blank momentarily stressing the group out slightly but he shakes his head and forces a smirk. "Nope... I don't think I have any long lost relatives. I think I would remember, right?"

"Yeah, of course you would," Chie sighs with relief.

"So you have a Persona, right? How does that work?" Kanji demands to know from Aigis.

"That is correct. Though my body is a machine, I still possess a kind of heart after all, Personas are the, 'strength of heart.'" She discloses.

"This is so bear-y strange," Teddie comments.

"Ted, we've been hopping in and out of TVs for the past year and a bit. Plus, you were originally Luke's Shadow before gaining your own ego... Then there's Luke and Sora; they became gods, for god's sake! Who out of anyone of us, are we to say what's strange or not when considering all that's happened?" Yosuke reminds the bear.

"Point taken, Yosuke," Teddie reluctantly agrees.

'Yes, a robot with a Persona is also normal in our lives. At least there isn't a dog with a Persona," Luke adds with a yawn after waking up.

"Um, Senpai... You weren't listening in the Pale Room, were you?" Kanji realizes.

"Huh? Did I miss something?" Luke puzzles.

"Possibly, there's a dog named Koromaru... He's got a Persona," Yukiko informs him.

"The universe has gone insane," Luke decides as his head gravitates towards the desk he's seated at.

"You should have paid more attention than you would have understood what had been going on," Kanji tells the albino teenager.

"Said the guy who barely listened to the explanation about the murder case last year to the point he thought the culprit was bashing people with a TV to kill them," Luke replies dryly.

"Hey!' Kanji yells out but sees that Luke kind of has a point so he swiftly goes silent.

"So Aigis-san, this mission of yours what was it about again? I might have forgotten," Chie wonders as she sheepishly scratches her cheek.

General Teddie however pops up on a TV monitor much to the collective disapproval of all currently present. "Aha-a! So that's where you lot got to. I've been looking all over!"

"You didn't look very far, we just went next door to the last room we were all in," Sora notes.

General Teddie raises an eyebrow in Aigis' direction. "Ooh, Sensei Luke! Who's the honey? Were you in the middle of trying to score with her?"

"No, I wasn't in the middle of anything," Luke informs the fake bear.

The false bear, General Teddie proclaims. "Oh, so you don't mind a forced fight, then! No phantoms just good old fighting skills!"

"Must we?" Luke slumps not being overly thrilled with the idea.

"Yes, now you or one of you other people go fight your new challenger," General Teddie orders with a wicked smile.

"What if we all refused? Then your twisted little game will come to an end," Sora openly and defiantly challenges him.

"Play the game or who knows what will become of your friend Riku-kun. I do think you'll make the right choice... Won't you?" General Teddie threatens.

"What... You can't hurt him! You can't!" Sora cries out.

"I can and I will unless you and your merry little friends start making things interesting. Understood?" General Teddie questions.

"I... I do," Sora nods grimly and takes a deep breath before volunteering. "I'll go first... Against Aigis, she's a fellow Wild Card, she'll be tough but I'm cetain I can take her."

"You sure?" Luke double checks.

"Deadly so," Sora conform before she glances meekly up at Aigis. "I'm terribly sorry about all this but... Aigis-san, do you know the rules of this tournament?"

"Only the victor of each match may move on, yes?" Aigis deduces.

Sora sighs feeling at a loss but responds with a heavy heart. "I... I'm sorry, I have nothing against you but... I... I can't allow Riku to hurt. I cannot bear to lose yet another person I love. Not again."

Aigis remains quiet for a moment but then proceeds to conclude. "My mission is to upmost importance, I am sorry that my directive interfere with yours. Meaning, neither of us, in order words, can back down. Then there should be no hard feelings."

Sora steps forward assuming a battle stance at the same time Aigis does. Also Luke sighs deeply thinking, _Sora shouldn't have to do this... I would stop her now and go in her place. Usually... But right now, I can't. It's heart-wrenching, I'm incapable of doing a thing to aid her. All because... I can't trust my Persona abilities. No one's stopping from helping but my own inability. They don't really know how bad it is... Heck, I'm unable to fathom how bloody bad it is and it's my own issue. Damn it. Maybe I could take her place, she was just injured. She may have healed but I can step in... Yeah, of... No. I mustn't risk it. What if Enma Dai-O acts up again. I cannot allow anyone to get hurt._

{More like you cannot allow anyone to see that you truly only have the weakest possible grasp over me,} Enma Dai-O mercilessly scoffs at his Persona-user.

"Tch... Shut up Enma Dai-O," Luke mutters almost soundlessly before swearing under his breath.

"I wish we could work this out without violence," Sora expresses to Aigis as she draws her katana.

"That will not do. We will speak more of this after one of us wins," Aigis disagrees.

"Yes... Unfortunately it's our only option. Until we fight, none of our goals can possibly be achieved," Sora realizes with some reluctance, Aigis offers Sora a kind smile in return.

Sora tightens her grip upon her katana thinking, _I must protect him... I must protect Riku and my friends no matter the personal cost. If I win or lose this fight, it doesn't matter. As long as it's entertaining enough for the General Teddie, Riku-kun and friends will be safe._

The silver/creamy white haired girl announces pointing her sword at her opponent. "Thank you, Aigis-san but I must warn you. Do not hold back, I will not go easy on you."

"Indeed, let us do battle!" Aigis agrees with her.

General Teddie's voice rings out over the PA system."Activated in the year 2000 on the 9th of 10th..._The Heartless Armed Angel,_ Aigis and her initial Persona Athena! Vs the _Dread Queen_ and the Goddess of underworld, Sora Narukami returns to grace our tournament with her devastating powers of warfare alongside side her; is her Persona, Yomotsugami! This sensational beauty was born on the 28th of February in the year 1995! Fight!"

Aigis strikes out first causing Sora to hit the ground hard but she nimbly jumps back up in time to summon her Persona. Sora's Persona then mercilessly attacks the mechanical maiden with Sora using her katana adeptly thus not allowing Aigis the chance for a counterattack by un-hesitantly following up each of her Persona's strikes with her own damage dealing blows. Though, it's not long until Aigis finds an opening and begins firing blasts in the Dread Queen's direction however Sora literally could see the movement coming and leaps into the air to dodge the blasts. Sora twists her torso gracefully in the air as she glides over Aigis' head and landing behind her. Aigis attempts to twist around to face the Wild Card user, Sora but the girl immediately interrupts the action slicing her katana at the android sending the blonde flying through the air.

Yet this barely phases the robotic girl as she expertly lands on her feet and rushes forward sending a right hook towards Sora's jaw. Sora checks the blow raising her arm before counterattacking with a fury of hits. This results in the two girls trading blows midair bouncing off each other as they sail in the air but Sora ducks down to the ground again to avoid a devastating punch from the android. This decision has it's down points though as Aigis blasts Sora with red hot bullets which she barely fends off with her sword. Aigis breaks past Sora's defenses with a well placed kick.

The bright blue eyed and white-gray-cream haired youth is sent spiraling to the ground where she just manages to roll out of the way of yet another pummeling from Aigis' arm guns/cannons. The young recently awakened goddess summons forth her Persona which appears just in the nick of time block a severe blast from The Heartless Armed Angel prior to Aigis calling forth her Persona, Athena. The two Persona battle each other exchanging hits until Sora manages to finish off the last of Aigis' health.

Once victory has been earned by Sora she puts away her katana and reaches towards a nearby desk for support as she breathes heavily and exhaustion weighs her limbs down.

"You okay, sis?" Luke asks tentatively and Sora nods mutely as she regains her breath.

After catching her breath she reports with wry grin. "I'm good. My mind's more drained than my body so no diarama's are needed."

"Wowza! About bloody time! Now that's the Sensei Sora I know! That hunk of junk was no match for you! He-eh-e-eh-he-e... Serves you right. Keep suffering! Friend against friend, beating the heck out of each other!" General Teddie muses mischievously.

"Glad you liked the performance," Sora sarcastically grumbles her blue eye glare at the fake bear on the monitor.

"Aw, isn't it sweet? You're all fighting because you hated each other now... Boo-hoo, cry me river. It ain't gonna do much so complaining about the predicament you find yourself in, isn't to your favour either," General Teddie annoys the Wild Card user.

Sora shrugs it off and counters. "You know... You're wrong, General. Forcing us to battle each other is pointless. We aren't fighting because we hate each other. The reason we can fight how we do, is because we respect and trust each other!"

General Teddie lets out a low intimidating growl but then his voice distorts turning more far feminine and different. "Stupid... You're such a dumbass! What's with you?"

General Teddie's eye burn the typical Shadow self yellow and his facade ripples as his anger temporally makes it forgot to keep up it's charade.

_At long last, I broke his defences_... _Thank you, Luke for annoying the fake Teddie so much to weaken it's resolve_, Sora a ghost of a smile tugs on her lips as she realizes she's finally breaking the fake Teddie's composure and ability to maintain it's disguise.

General Teddie's voice no longer sounds a thing like Teddie, in fact it sounds almost like Labrys' voice. "Respect? Trust! So what if you don't hate each other? You're not like me... I was forced to fight against my will! I destroyed them with my own hands! You should have to have to go through the hell I suffered... See how it feels to destroy everyone you call a friend! If I knew this was gonna happen, I would've made the rules so you had to kill your opponent to move on!"

"That wouldn't have worked, still... Sora and I, we already came back from the dead once, I'm pretty sure we could figure out how to do it for others too," Luke interrupts cracking his knuckles as he leans back in his chair after placing his feet upon the desk in front of him.

"Like if you could, you haven't even summoned your Persona properly since you got here! Stop deluding yourself, you fool!" The General Teddie in it's Labrys like voice shouts.

"..." Luke twitches and pauses.

Kanji appears stricken feeling as if his earlier comment a while back my have been a tad to harsh in hindsight. "Oh hell! Luke-senpai... You... You really haven't been able to summoned your Persona properly yet today? I'm sorry about the stuff I said before and..."

"Stop right there... Geez, give me some credit will ya?" Luke shakes his head and interjects but then adds saying apparently slightly amused. "I'm not deluding myself. I like a challenge. I haven't summon my Persona for very long as of yet because I haven't needed to. I can make do without it, after all I have to give our enemies some sort of advantage otherwise it with be far too easy to win."

"Hmm," Kanji hums not particularly convinced but doesn't press Luke any further on the topic.

Teddie declares. "Now, let's get back to questioning the fake me! Stop bothering Sensei will ya, Kanji!"

"Tch," Kanji shrugs dismissively.

"Now in regards to your true appearance, 'General Teddie,' I suggest you..." Naoto begins to requests but is cut off when a sudden flash of light followed by a loud bang occurs.

"Bloody hell! Bright light," Luke winces as he shields his eyes but ends up falling out of his chair so things are not looking up for him.

"Pardon my eccentric entrance," a familiar voice woman's rings out.

"Wasn't expecting this to happen," Sora mutters her eyes closed tightly shut against the blinding light.

"A lot of things we don't expect to happen, happen... It's pretty much guaranteed that things will never run smoothly for us," Yosuke concludes.

"Rather negative out-look," Chie comments but her boyfriend, Yosuke just shrugs.

As the light dims some, Sora manages to crack open one of her eyes to see that a female figure in blue has made a grand entrance... Through the ceiling. Sora eventually recognizes the woman as Elizabeth, Margaret's sister. Another figure dressed in blue jumps down from the gaping hole in the ceiling; a man, whose name is none other than Theodore (Theo for short). Yosuke helps his friend Teddie to his feet again while Yukiko brushes some plaster from the ceiling off Chie's head. Naoto meanwhile assists Luke giving the light sensitive youth a hand up and guides him to a seat. Then Kanji is aiding Aigis the best he can but it looks so extremely awkward so Sora decides not to watch.

"This room has doors," Sora reminds Elizabeth and Theodore with disapproval.

"Ooh, but this way was far more fun!" Elizabeth chuckles.

"It does add a certain dramatic flair to the occasion but I agree with you, my lady. I rather would have preferred a door but my sister had other ideas," Theodore expresses.

"Does anyone else suddenly feel like toast?" Luke asks out of the blue.

"Just how is that relevant, Senpai?" Naoto questions.

"All of a sudden I got this song,_ 'Burn My Dread,' _in my head... Makes me think of the parody versions, _burnt my bread_... Interesting, huh?" Luke explains.

"Not really," Naoto sweat-drops.

"Oh look one of the monitors got destroyed... Again, whoever sell these things is bound to be making a killing," Chie notices.

Sora inquires of Theodore and Elizabeth. "What are you two doing here? Other than renovating the building, of course."

Theodore begins to say. "Hm? Ah, please excuse me and my sister, she can be... A little..."

Elizabeth interrupts. "I honestly didn't have the feintest idea that someone would be here."

"feintest... Is that even a word?" Chie wonders exasperated.

"I would google it but my eyes hurt so I'm going to just rest my eyes for a moment," Luke tells them.

"Feigned?" Elizabeth states.

"Sorry, but I don't think that is not the word you're looking for either," Yukiko informs the Velvet Room attendant.

"Fiend?" Elizabeth guesses.

"Maybe the right word would be faintest, sister?" Theodore offers Elizabeth who is deep in thought trying to come up with one.

Elizabeth just waves dismissively at the thought. "Something along those lines, at any rate."

"What are these people again?" Yosuke staggers slightly in shock and wonders.

"They kinda look like our leader's and Luke's friend, Margaret. So I'm inclined to think that according to that line of thinking this makes these two Velvet Room residents," Naoto recalls for Yosuke.

"Oh, yeah... I remember Sora saying something about that when we were stuck in the Pale Room," Yosuke remembers but adds. "Still... I have no clue as why we had to go to the place. Labrys' Shadow or that Malevolent Entity thing clearly has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, if they have something to do it then, they're doing a bad job," Chie agrees.

Yosuke nods and Naoto comes into the conversation again. "So what you're implying is that the Pale Room is the work of an outside force other than Labrys' Shadow or the Malevolent Entity as the very main functions of the Pale Room go against their goals. Is this correct?"

"Yep... There goes our resident Detective Prince again," Yosuke confirms.

"But why would any outside forces or whatever want us to go to the Pale Room? Because it seems it's only letting us go through the Grand Prix with less fighting. Does someone want us to fight them?" Kanji gruffly ponders.

Naoto praises her. "That is an astute thought. Their is another enemy that wants the Grand Prix to not get in the way of it's goals so it provides us with knowledge in order to not lose the Grand Prix so that we can face him/her. Marvelous deduction, Kanji-kun."

Kanji blushes at her words of praise and Elizabeth who had been watching the discussion with some fascination. "My... Was that exchange is what's known as being, 'hit on?'"

"What!" Kanji and Naoto panic.

Theodore proudly jump in to say. "Ah, allow me to explain. I assure you, I know about this. Now... This, being 'hit on,' phenomenon is a forbidden ritual where one human appraoches another based solely on appearance and hits... No that's not right."

Elizabeth gleefully announces much to Theodore's embarrassment. "It's not Theo... It's meant to be; and this human would bet on the inner self being equally attractive."

"So, Elizabeth, Theodore... Do either of you recall the Pale Room?" Sora inquires.

"Why yes, why wouldn't we?" Theodore answers sounding offended.

"Sorry, I didn't intend to offend you two but I was just checking," Sora apologizes.

"It it quite alright, never-mind my brother. He's a little sensitive," Elizabeth whispers to her.

"Right," Sora hesitantly replies before she concludes gesturing to herself and her friends. "So you remember all our names?"

"Yes... You were Sora Narukami and that boy half-sleeping over there is Luke Ashida. Both of you are Wild Cards. Then there was your friends... Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Yosuke, Teddie and Naoto, I believe," Theodore verifies.

"Ah, I am Elizabeth and he is Theodore, as you must recall," Elizabeth decides but adds. "So then you and that... That boy over there are guests of the Velvet Room."

"Why am I that boy still? I possess a name," Luke frowns raising his head up but then asks the Velvet Room attendants. "Why are you guys still even here? Don't you have to be off delivering messages or something?"

"Delivering messages, in person! Such a task is not..." Theo starts to argues but Elizabeth place her blue gloved hand over her brother's mouth.

Elizabeth excitedly informs the group that. "We are still currently utterly neglecting our duties."

"Uh-huh," Luke nods before resting his head back on the desk.

"We have... A certain desire, it may take a very long time for it to be realised," Theodore enlightens them.

"In order for our wish to be granted, I require a power much greater than what I have. The power of the Wild Card that changes bonds into strength... I have a feeling that the key lies there," Elizabeth adds.

"Luke and I know a little about the Wild Card," Sora mentions.

Elizabeth completely ignores her. "I feel that the first glue to granting my and my brother's wish lies within that power."

"Glue... That's odd choice of words? Geez," Luke shakes his head at her.

"Flu? Influenza?" Elizabeth says in response actually paying attention to Luke Ashida.

"What this have to do with anything?" Luke wonders.

"It's something along those lines, at any rate," Elizabeth shrugs.

Theodore then straightens the collar of his blue bellhop like uniform and suggests. "Might I proposed a suggestion, that my sister and I fight you and Miss Sora?"

"How... Why... Why can't you just give us a break? Please," Sora requests despite knowing she couldn't possibly change either of the attendants' minds.

"I'm afraid not, we must fight... It worked marvelously in that alternate reality we visited not too long ago," Theodore disagrees.

"This isn't my day, today," Luke realizes.

"Oh, how excited this is making me! My expectations are ascending skyward at mach speed," Elizabeth giddily remarks.

Theodore clarifies in a businessman like manner. "To be more direct... We would like you two to shown us the potential slumbering within yourselves."

Sora gives Theodore and Elizabeth a thorough inspection using her abilities to see the truth and her other powers of divination to see if either of the attendants are bonded to a phantom counterpart. Sora sighs when she realizes that there is no illusions at work much to her disappointment.

Elizabeth and Theodore meanwhile step back and take their battle stances. Then the duo summon a leather-bound book each to their hands and the tomes seemingly open themselves. An overwhelming amount of power rushes out from the open books displaying itself as blue light turning the features of the attendants grim.

The Investigation Team members, Kanji, Naoto, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and Teddie step backwards wary of such immense power and their instincts telling them they are no match for these beings. Luke Ashida stands up and swiftly moves to Sora's side his wakizashi in his hands and prepared to slice at any moment.

"Gosh... I was really hoping of avoiding any fights this tournament but now it seems we cannot," Sora laments.

"It's okay, we can take them just because their insanely powerful doesn't mean we aren't. We just have to not hold back that's all," Luke reassures her but doubts fill the back of his mind about his Persona ability.

{Fear not... I detest you, my Persona-user but I rather not see our Sora dead or horribly injured. I will fight under your command,} Enma Dai-O infroms Luke Ahida much to the later's immediate relief.

"You're right, bro... Thank you, you go close ranged and I'll use my pistols so we can cover long ranged moves as well," Sora tells Luke as she gets her two pistols out and angles them towards the Velvet Room attendants.

"That's the spirit... Now, you two better prepare yourselves 'cause we won't be holding back," Luke warns Theodore and Elizabeth.

"That is just the way it should be," Theodore calmly decides.

"You take Elizabeth, Luke and I'll handle Theodore," Sora commands as she channels mystical energy into her pistols allowing the bullets to be composed entirely of compressed spiritual power.

Luke nods without a word as he awaits for the commencement of the duel. Elizabeth however shouts. "Let us do this... Your fates are in the cards!"

The fake Riku voice rings out with glee. "Sora Narukami the Dread Queen of the Underworld and her Persona Yomotsugami! Vs Thedore the Fatal Elevator Attendant and his Persona today is Morpheus, king of dreams! Then folks, you're in for a treat. Mr Knight Templar Brother himself... Luke Ashida! Alongside his Persona the judge of the dead, Enma Dai-O! Versus The Lethal Elevator Attendant Elizabeth and her Persona of the day is, Thanatos, death himself, ladies and gentleman!"

"Boy, can't believe fake Riku's more annoying than real one," Luke complains earning himself a stern glare from Sora but she can't bother him about as Theodore launches first attack on the girl.

While Sora is battling with Theodore, Luke faces Elizabeth, the Velvet Room attendant launching a few hits on Luke but the young red eyed boy opens a portal and disappears. He quickly reappears behind Elizabeth and sends a deadly heel kick towards Elizabeth's temple as the woman spins around to counter him. Elizabeth staggers slightly but doesn't falter as leaps into the air and gives Luke a forceful kick to the solar plexus with her toe.

Luke winces and takes a few unsteady steps back as the skillful movement inflicts a great deal of pain. Elizabeth uses the opportunity to summon the Persona Thanatos which is about to have a choke hold on Luke when he expertly counters and flips out of reach declaring. "Fine... I'm through playing around."

He follows his words by slashing Elizabeth's torso with his short sword to distract her while he summons his Persona Enma Dai-O of which swiftly sends the woman into the air. Luke then races in for kill so to speak and strikes Elizabeth with a flurry of moves until her health dwindles to halfway. Then Elizabeth brings Luke to his knees with a ghastly blast from her Persona Thanatos but the Wild Card suggests to her. "This is your finale requiem... So get out of my way."

Enma Dai-O then casts a dark almighty spell upon Elizabeth that binds and chains her until her health reaches almost zero. Luke's Persona then returns and the fight is won or so he thinks as Elizabeth is knocked to the floor but she just gets back up gracefully without even breaking a sweat much to Luke's surprise. Luke comments. "Alright... That didn't work as well I thought it would."

Then the air around Elizabeth somehow grows in intensity causing Luke to swear under his breath and worry, _don't tell me but she hasn't been taking this seriously has she?_

{Until now... Pretty much,} Enma Dai-O agrees with his Persona user.

_I know, don't remind me. I remember... You didn't need to answer the question, it was a rhetorical one,_ Luke frowns as he braces himself against another of Elizabeth's attacks. Luke attempts to stand against the waves of power stemming from Elizabeth but soon finds his vision blurring and the ground beckoning. Luke finds himself slammed to the floor and his ruby eyes drift over to his right to locate Sora who has also find herself on the floor. His eyelids begin to feel heavy and white covers his vision. He wonders. _Am I? Am I, dying... Again... Hope not it would be awfully inconvenient. I got stuff to do. _

Unconsciousness drowns Luke's senses...

"Ugh... It's not over... It cannot be," Luke hears Sora's voice mutter but it sounds muffled as if his hearing it through cotton wool. Sora's voice adds with fierceness. "I won't allow it!"

_Sora, you're still alive... That's nice... Hell, I so tired... Maybe it would be nice to go to sleep now. To rest,_ Luke lethargically notes a metaphoric fog clouding his mind. He drifts deeper into unconsciousness.

But then... Out of the blue, Yukiko's voice cries out piercing through Luke's sleepy thoughts. "Luke!"

"Yukiko..." Luke croaks with voice hoarse. Luke silently determines that, _I cannot... I will not leave her..._

{Are you really that sure? Won't your existence in her life, ultimately cause her more suffering?} Enma Dai-O doubts Luke.

_I'm ignoring that_, Luke tells his Persona before telling himself. "I'll fight as much as I have to, in order to be with my friends."

Luke struggles yet still succeeds in opening his eyes and willing himself to stand once again. His breathing ragged yet expression cool as ice. Luke looks to see how Sora is going but finds his soul sister was sitting patiently on a desk, her opponent Theodore sitting next to her. The duo are waiting for the boy to finish... The intense waves of power are also gone but then...

Luke notices about Sora and Theodore, _I think she's trying to teach him how to fold paper cranes... Okay... I wasn't out that long was I? Also where did she get the paper from? Oh, it's one of those posters. Never mind._

"Oh, you two are done... Good," Sora reflects as she stretches her arms and Elizabeth closes her book.

Luke sweat-drops at Sora's calm attitude, _she's not even tired now... How the hell! Hm... She totally used her reality manipulation. So, not fair. _

"Why were you waiting for me?" Luke wonders.

Sora explains a previously unnoticed tension draining from her. "Theodore wanted to do his response after you woke up. He doubted you would awake but I told him he was wrong. Thank you, for waking up, bro."

"Well, I thought about staying asleep but I got bored," Luke shrugs causing Yukiko to slap the back of his head and the remainder the of Investigation to glare. Luke frowns. "No one died... C'mon, can't you people lighten up a little?"

"..." More glares.

"Appears not," Luke observes the group's reaction as he takes a seat next to Sora and Theodore.

"Hmm... I see," Elizabeth mutters.

"Sister, would you like to discuss our findings on the Wild Cards?" Theodore offers standing up and walking to his sister's side.

"Why, certainly," Elizabeth agrees but then spins towards Luke and Sora announcing. "I am quite content with this outcome."

"I am also satisfied by this result. I have the impression you two posses true strength. You in particular Miss Sora, as you were close to your limits had just battled Aigis earlier. It also seemed that you had a previous close brush with death today as well," Theodore adds glancing back at protagonists.

"Sora-senpai... What the hell didn't you tell us!" Kanji demands causing his leader to chuckle nervously and guiltily sigh.

Sora attempts to downplay it. "It wasn't that b..."

Naoto and Luke warn her off doing so, "Sora-senpai..."

"My soul wasn't working properly. It malfunctioned or something so healing spells temporarily weren't working. Don't look so worried! It's fine now. It all got fixed!" Sora admits while simultaneously assuring them with little success.

"You could have mentioned this earlier, Sensei!" Teddie pouts.

"Sorry," Sora slumps with guilt.

"Despite your weaken condition your power, no bonds allow you to raise again no matter the personal cost. Your temperament is self-sacrificing by nature, it's admirable but please ensure to wary of that," Theodore warns.

"I completely agree with blondie," Luke jerks a thumb toward Theodore.

Sora smiles but then turns serious again when Elizabeth informs them. "Now... In regards to young Luke... He, this time was weaker than you, Miss Sora. An impressive feat almost if it weren't for the whole risk factor of it all. Sleep derivation is most unbecoming and his loose hold on his bonds almost cost him his life."

"Your heart almost gave in during your struggle with my sister," Theodore elaborates.

"I noticed," Luke gruffly huffs.

"Nevertheless each time you both faltered... Luke, you like Sora drew upon the strength offered to you by many hearts supporting the two of you and you both used this to aid you in rising again," Elizabeth clarifies and finishes nodding to herself.

"This was... A truly an intriguing battle. Miss Sora, you remind so much of my old guest... You two are alike in many way. I think she and you would get along," Theodore reflects.

"Thank you for not killing us outright," Sora bows to him.

"You make it sound like we never had much of a chance," Luke winces.

"..." Sora straighten up but remain wordless pretty much indicating that what he was implying was indeed the case much to his displeasure.

"I believe our encounters has borne much flute," Elizabeth concludes.

"Again... Wrong word," Luke points out.

"Flue... Chimney?" Elizabeth guesses and Sora sweat-drops.

"It's fruit," Theodore coughs.

Elizabeth pouts but waves it off. "In any case, I am quite pleased."

"Can't believe this... This my life, gosh what did I do to deserve this?" Luke leans back on the desk shaking his head.

{A lot of things... You just don't wish to accept that they are all your fault,} Enma Dai-O whispers to Luke who frowns but listens.

"May I ask you both something?" Theodore wonders.

"Go right on ahead," Sora encourages.

"Shoot," Luke adds not moving an inch.

"To continue fighting in order to prevent an undesirable future... It is a path of endless hardship. Would either of you still choose to walk it?" Theodore asks them.

_I don't know... I don't... I really detest this hero thing. It's not me. I'm no hero and I'm selfish. I hate seeing my friends get hurt but this is the path they chosen. I must follow if I mean to protect them, _Luke reasons as he stares up at the hole in the ceiling.

_{Can we even protect them? _Following them doesn't work. What use is their to our presence if all we can do is nothing. Sora, the others and... Yukiko. They don't need us. You must cease deluding yourself. Nothing good comes off making friends, Luke. Nothing, they always suffer on your behalf and then you lose everything. I don't want us to lose everything... Not again. It hurts too much to for you to even properly recall. We are weak, in all the ways that matter. Should just place the blindfold back on, it's better alone. No one to get attached to. No one dies,} Enma Dai-O monologues.

"I will still walk the path no matter the hardships. Even living each day is something that can be difficult at times but facing the fact that others care about me even when they know my darkest secrets. Well, I learnt that; working for a better tomorrow isn't just a one-time thing just like everything else in life. The tomorrows keep coming. The important thing is not to dread those tomorrows but to embrace them with gleeful anticipation in your heart. Once you begin something it doesn't end but in fact it is a never-ending and ever-changing journey... To put it simply, I would keep fighting for the future we want," Sora expresses her opinion her face serene.

"Good," Theodore states while Elizabeth smiles. Theodore then prompts. "And you, Luke?"

"Meh, I guess I would keep fighting too, someone got to watch out for these insane people who think saving the world is their responsibility," Luke sits up to express his opinion.

The former dwellers of the Velvet Room nod and smile after which, Elizabeth decides. "Well then, it's time for us to you two adieu. By your leave, I, Elizabeth, am out of here!"

"And as am I," Theodore says inclining his head towards the protagonists in a gesture of respect before he follows his sister out of the room and down the hallway.

"Until we meet again!' Sora calls out after them while Luke waves.

Aigis then approaches the protagonists. "Ugh... I..."

"Hey, Ai-chan be careful!" Teddie cautions.

"You shouldn't be moving around like that, all of a sudden!" Kanji grunts.

"Are you all right?" Sora wonders.

"You are very kind. We've only just met in that place... The one you called, the Pale Room and yet," Aigis observes.

"You remembered," Luke notes.

"And yet you are worried about a machine like myself," Aigis finishes her eyes set on Sora.

Sora blinks in confusion. "Isn't that normal?"

Aigis laughs at Sora's expression and Luke comments. "You sure you're a robot?"

This prompts Aigis to smile but Sora tells Aigis that. "You know, Aigis-san... I... I just cannot fathom as to how think of you as a machine. You have a heart, that is all that matters even when you aren't your average human being. It has too."

"..." Aigis expression turns more reflective and reasons that. "You have defeated me in single combat. That will make it difficult for me to continue forward but I believe I can trust you and you friends... Will you listen to my mission directive?"

"Of course," Sora assures the blonde, blue eyed android.

Aigis explains her mission to Sora, Luke and the others. Their are a few parts that Mitsuru didn't cover but Luke didn't hear about anything of that explanation so he listens intently to this one. About there being another Persona-users, how Aigis is a weapon with a heart created to fight Shadows. About Labyrs too. Aigis then concludes stating. "We came to this world to retrieve her. My older sister... The 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, 'Labrys,' is in this world somewhere just like all the other times in the alternates realities shown to us in that 'Pale Room.'"

"We'll find her for ya, we saw her earlier so it shouldn't be too hard, " Luke tells Aigis making the girl brighten.

"I have the feeling we'll meet her in the announcement room so we'll save her," Sora informs her before checking with her friends. "Right, everyone?"

Yosuke, Chie, Teddie, Yukiko, Kanji and Naoto all nod in agreement with the statement.

"Thank you... I will trust my sister's fate to all of you," Aigis determines.

The group exchange glances before all nod with determination. They leave Aigis in the room and head in the direction of the announcement room which was exactly opposite of the direction Luke thought it would have been.

On their way, Sora and Luke suddenly stop causing Kanji to ask. "What the hell are ya two doing! We have people to save, damn it!"

"Glowing blue door that only few people can see, just magically appeared," Luke answers.

"Ah... The Velvet Room calls," Yukiko realizes.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. We must go inside, though. The Velvet Room is tied to our fate, we cannot afford to not use it's wisdom in our quest. There's always a reason to it's appearance," Sora enlightens them.

"Good luck with the cryptic word deciphering, my two Sensei!" Teddie cheers.

"Thanks, Ted," Luke replies not sounding overly enthusiastic.

"See ya again soon, everyone!" Sora waves before dragging herself and Luke into the Velvet Room and the protagonists takes their seats in the vehicle.

Igor is no where to found again but Margaret sits in her usual place and sighs. "It seems my sister and brother has cause you both some trouble."

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Luke shrugs.

"Though this may mean I'm not the only one who was drawn to the light of both of your potentials," Margaret deduces.

"Potential, huh... Sounds like way too much responsibility. Can I give mine to Sora instead, she's good at this kinda thing?" Luke complains.

"Luke... Don't be a pain," Sora scolds.

Margaret reminds them. "You may have gained a new resolve by overcoming many doubts and falsehoods. Yet still the both of you have reached the threshold of truth but man's hearts are mutable. That is why a resolve to continue fighting is more important than any one victory or defeat."

"I understand," Sora tells her while Luke nods.

"But this will be a difficult battle without end. There won't be just one battle either but many. Are you both equal to the challenge?" Margaret questions.

"Probably,we defeated Izanagi So, yeah, probably equal to the challenge," Luke guesses to avoid thinking about it too much.

"If we have our friends... If we're not alone, we can do it," Sora assures Luke while at the same time telling Margaret her answer.

"Right," Luke nods with a slight amount of hesitation.

"I see... I have heard your answers... But... It's not enough," Margaret informs.

"Uh-huh... So what would be enough then?" Luke grumbles.

"Remember what I told you both before? The heart is shaken more by a single action than by thousand words," Margaret reminds the protagonists and then sends them out of the Velvet Room.

Luke concludes as he and Sora watch the blue door to the Velvet Room slowly vanish into thin air. "Actions speak louder than words... We just need to remember that and all will be fine."

"Yes, that seems to the case," Sora nods.

"You two are back, that's good. How was Margaret?" Yukiko wonders.

"She had some advice for us but I think she misses her siblings," Sora tells the priestess arcana girl.

Naoto sighs heavily, "It must be tough, not being able to see her brother and sister..."

Before anyone can say anything else a familiar voice belonging none other than Labrys is heard shouting. "That's enough!"

"Was that... Labrys-chan?" Chie exclaims.

"I think it was," Yosuke confirms but he is surprised to hear the voice.

"It was coming from around this corner, we better get going," Yukiko realizes.

"Let's save, Labby-chan!" Teddie cheers as he runs off around the corner closely follow by the rest of the group.

"Look, it's the announcement room!" Kanji shouts pointing to a door in the hallway the team have just entered.

"That's gotta be it... Let's go," Sora orders as she approaches the door and opens it.

The Investigation Team members enter the announcement in time to face General Teddie in the flesh who welcomes them. "Hmm? You're all finally here. Hello, everyone."

"Hello, jerk of week," Luke replies making a vein throb in the fake bears head.

"Riku..." Sora whispers seeing Riku Kujikawa, the real one standing behind General Teddie with Labrys standing next to him.

"..." Labrys appears taken off guard and gasps.

"Sora! You're okay," Riku lets out a breath his been holding.

_He looks unharmed... Thank goodness_, Sora realizes her shoulders relaxing as she looks over her boyfriend.

"Stop with sappy reunion stuff, it's so bear-y boring!" General Teddie complains.

"Gr-ugh! Impostor! You shall face my grizzly wrath!" Teddie declares with a grumpy expression and his fist up and ready for a fight.

"Hope ya ready for a smack-down!" Kanji roars pumping his arm.

Yukiko cautions her voice low and menacing, "Brace yourself, General..."

"Yeah, you're next in line for stomping!" Chie agrees with her best friend about the fake.

"You're going pay, Damn it!" Yosuke announces.

"I'm ready to go, Sora-senpai. Just say the word and we'll finish this," Naoto notifies Sora as she knows they must be tactful about this as General Teddie is closer to Riku and Labrys than they are. Even with the advantage of numbers, the fake bear could still hurt their friends before they could stop him. Thus the Investigation Team must be careful.

"It's time for you reveal your true self! We know who you really are so, stop playing games with us," Sora commands of General Teddie.

"Ah-ah-ah!" General waggles his finger and tells her off. The fake bear grins and says. "There's still one little problem... And that is, who is the winner of the P-1 Grand Prix!

"Does anyone actually care?" Luke questions.

General Teddie ignores the question and continues. "Well, Chie, Yosuke, Kanji and Naoto have all been disqualified! So that leaves my two Sensei, Luke and Sora!"

"What about me! You left me out!" Teddie complains.

"Ted, it's not the time nor place to complaining about that," Yosuke scolds him.

Teddie pouts and crosses his arms knowing that Yosuke's right but Teddie wishes that he wasn't right.

Meanwhile General Teddie proclaims that. "Now the winner is... Ba-de-ba! Sora Narukami, the Dread Queen of the Underworld! Congratulations!"

"I didn't win thank god for that small blessing," Luke sighs with relief while Sora frowns.

"How does it feel top have won the P-1 Grand Prix, Sensei Sora?" General Teddie asks.

Sora replies clearly not enjoying the apparent victory. "I... I don't have an opinion on that... It's not exactly on the top of my to do list, right now."

"You... Ugh, you don't even care about the the P-1 Grand Prix!" General Teddie yells.

"Not really, I'm quite against the whole concept," Sora calmly states.

"Yeah, if I wanted to play a really badf fighting game I would be at home playing it on my handheld," Luke yawns.

"That's it! I've had with you!" General roars launching himself at him wielding his crane to strike Luke Ashida but he misses.

"You're so stupid, loser," Luke smirks as he slips into a portal and reappears behind General Teddie who is fuming.

Riku Kujikawa attempts to tell the group. "Guys, just a quick tip before you fight him... That General guy, he can make whoever's looking at him see..."

"We know that already... Some things happened. We'll discuss about that later but we know that this guy's uses illusions to change he's appearance!" Yukiko cuts him off.

"So you all already know that he distorts the things you see and hear," Riku realizes.

"Yep, that's about the gist of it," Kanji confirms while others nod except for Luke, Labrys and General Teddie.

Labrys is just too shocked to share her opinion, then Luke is basically annoying General Teddie by going through portals to another spot in the room as General Teddie attempts to beat the boy with his crane with little success.

"So, Riku-kun got kidnapped because his Persona abilities made him able to see through your illusions. You suck, dude. If you're going to kidnap people who would warn us about the true nature of the tournament... You didn't do a very good job. Hm, you're not all you crack up to be, are you?" Luke comments.

"Shut up! Already, you're the most infuriating creature, I've ever came across!" General Teddie snarls, it's eyes flickering to yellow and it's voice shifting into the feminine, Labrys-like one.

While General Teddie is distracted by Luke, the other Investigation Team members made their way to Riku and Labrys. General Teddie freezes and notices that it's been tricked.

Luke moves to Sora's and the other's sides with a bemused look. "Fool ya... That way too easy, you know?"

"Stuff you," General Teddie grumbles.

Sora demands raising her katana at General Teddie. "Drop the act! You know that we all know you who really are so reveal yourself!"

"Fine, then. Here... Get a good look!" General Teddie snaps and growls in a low voice as a dark smokey aura swarms around it like flies to decaying carcasses. Yellow Shadow eyes glow devilishly through the darkness as the tension in the room increases.

"Maybe... Maybe getting it to show it's real form was a bad idea," Yosuke worries under his breath while Chie looks as anxious as he just sounded.

"It can't be that bad," Chie unconvincing mutters but uncertainly adds, "Right?"

General Teddie chuckles. "Ha-aha-ha..."

"I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when it's finish being over dramatic," Luke yawns.

"Luke-senpai... You're not taking a stinking nap!" Kanji yells his Senpai who sighs unhappily as a result.

The form that was General Teddie morphs into a semi-aqueous shape that twist grotesquely before form a sphere. Sora takes the chance to warn her friends. "Close your eyes this is going to be a little bright!"

"Why?" Riku worries.

"Just trust us and follow my lead," Sora takes his hand in hers and squeezes it reassuringly. Riku smiles and nods as his eyelids shut.

A devastating blast of white light shoots throughout the room engulfing it until a sparkling noise like crystal charms dancing in wind echoes. Naoto notes. "It appears we can now safety open our eyes."

"I didn't get temporally blinded... About time," Luke reflects placing his hands into his pockets casually while he and the others watch the figure of more robotic version of Labrys' Miss President form appears.

The figure appears almost angelic as blue, lavender and multi-toned dances around her and her double headed axe on her back like android version of angel wings (which happens to technically be a labrys axe by coincidence, I think not). The mechanical maiden's true appearance in mimic perfectly in every way safe for the deadly yellow eyes that look out menacing at the scene around her.

"Shadow Labrys, it's much better to see you like this rather than that awful General Teddie disguise," Sora determines as the glowing lights around what used to be General Teddie and now was clearly showing it's true self... Shadow Labrys.

The double headed axe suddenly leaps into the air and the handle extends to expand on it's overall length. Shadow Labrys smirks with roguish mirth as her metallic hand clamps onto the massive weapon that is quite possibly bigger than she is. The Shadow giggles with misguided intent. "I am a shadow, the true self..."

_Do they all need to say that? I mean can't they be original and say something else for a bloody change!_ Luke silently complains.

"That's... My face," Labrys/Miss so-called President gasps.

"Nice observation," Luke comments.

"She... It... Looks... Like me... I... I don't understand," Labrys stutters.

"Can you just get over it already? I seen this scene that many," Luke starts but then stops himself seeing Labrys trembling and sympathizing with her, "Okay perhaps I'm being a little insensitive there. I'll just shut up."

"Thank god for that," Kanji grumbles under his breath.

"I heard that," Luke narrows his red eyes at the Emperor Arcana boy.

"How about it? You wanted to see what I am, didn't you!" Shadow Labrys inquires of Sora Narukami who glances at the shell-shocked Labrys.

"Mmm... I'm sorry, Labrys but you needed to meet her sooner or later," Sora apologizes.

"Why... Why does she look like me?" Labrys stammers.

Riku chimes in for first time in a while (the poor guy hasn't had much air time). "That's its true form. That thing... Is your Shadow."

"This... Is a Shadow?" Labrys eyes widen.

Luke barely resist the impulse to bang his head against a wall as his seen this dolorous scene, that many times it's not funny. The others especially Sora, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko seem to be shifting uncomfortable and suddenly appear to be very tired.

"She really came from inside me?" Labrys questions gaping at her Shadow. Riku puts his hands on Labrys shoulders trying to calm her down but Labrys simply shakes her head refusing to belief it could be true and the girl squeezes her eyes tightly shut.

Luke spies Labrys' denial and almost envies her, _she's got it so easy... Labrys didn't make an oath to all, 'let's pursue the truth and face reality!' Ugh... Reality is such a tragedy, so unnecessarily painful. It must be nice to be able to live a world of illusions and lies. No, it's not. I mustn't think like that. Truth and justice is my path. The path I chose. I have to follow it no matter where it leads. I must prove jerk, Izanagi wrong..._

"Labrys, don't look away. If you don't accept her, she'll get even stronger," Sora advises the confused girl.

_That ain't going happen. It would just be way too easy_, Luke laments.

"I don't know exactly what your past was like but I know you have some painful memories. It must be tough but be strong, Labrys. You have us with you now! We're going to help you in anyway we can!" Sora promises her hand resting over her heart.

"..." Labrys refuses in listens and continues shaking her head.

"Aha-ha-ha! You hear that, me? You 'friend,' is trying to tell you something," Shadow Labrys muses but then mockingly pouts. "Too bad she doesn't understand at all... These clowns are so hopelessly naive! I wish I could've made them feel my pain... What's it's like having to murder one another! To be a murderer, blood staining their hands red."

"Tch," Luke clenches his jaw and looks away, _I hate this part. It reminds me that I'm a murderer. So what I killed the guy to save someone else's life. It didn't truly save him. I swore not to do such thing again but... Izanagi... He was evil and twisted beyond belief but... But I killed him. He was a god and I could have just wipe out his existence instead. I could have done worst but still... I'm a murderer. It doesn't matter if I killed good or bad beings... I still killed. I'm horrible person. They were right, all of those people over the years. All I attract is more death. I'm a curse._

Enma Dai-O starts to monologue, {That's right... You see why you must leave them, your friends... It's not selfish if it's to protect them. Alone is the only way of living, you should live your life. Remember all the other times you let down your guard and let people grow attached to you. They...}

"Stop..." Luke whispers interrupting his Persona's train of communication and he blocks out his Persona's word causing tension to build in his head. A migraine is enviable, Luke knows but he doesn't want listen to his Persona anymore. He's sick of it and he's starting to suspect that he doesn't want to recall more of childhood as only pain and suffering lies within those pages of his life.

Meanwhile Shadow Labrys rants doesn't end. "That sadness and pain and anguish... Everything went black and I was always left alone! I'm a weapon! A machine made only to fight! No human can understand my suffering..."

"Stop... I've had enough! I'm human! I'm not like that!" Labrys insists lying to herself.

"Ha-aha-ha! You're still cling to that?" The Shadow mocks but the exclaims. "Then take a look at what you really are!"

The Shadow's yellow eyes flash and then promptly a shimmer skims across Labrys' body displaying Labrys' true appearance, that of a machine. Labrys gazes down in horror at her hands. "No... No! No-o-o-o!"

The girl desperately attempts to tear the metal that has appeared on her arm. Her entire body was clearly that of a mechanical maiden and she wore a knight's helm visor like a hairband on her head. An double headed axe also adorns her back just like her Shadow's one. The room is deathly silent as Labrys falls to her knees and she despairing. "You're lying... This isn't real... I'm not a machine..."

"Three, two, one," Luke mouths as he anticipates Labrys' next words, _you're not me_.

"You're... You're not me!" Labrys cries out to her Shadow much to the latter glee.

"Ha-aha... Aha-ha-ha! Finally... You finally said it! Now... I can be myself!" Shadow Labrys cackles her grin widening.

"I don't think this is going to turn out well," Chie gulps as a crazed look fills the Shadow's yellow eyes.

"Prepare yourselves!" Sora orders as tightens her grip on her katana.

"We must be on our guard!" Naoto cautions as she readies her pistol.

Teddie and the others ready their weapon and move into their battle postures as Shadow Labrys manically shouts. "Yes... The power!"

Then she lets out a great howl a dark force consuming her and her blue-gray-white hair raises itself skyward and sways under the sheer force of the menacing power. A hulking figure of a minotaur bounded by chains and possessing a skull like head replaces Shadow Labrys' as it's new form.

The real Labrys lets out a heart-wrenching scream portraying her sheer agony causing the heart-strings of all present to be pulled in sympathy for her. Luke readies himself and declares. "We will save you, Labrys and will accept who for you truly are!"

"Being human or not being human isn't what is important! You have a heart Labrys, a big one at that. Human or not you are our friend no matter what!" Sora supports his contention much to Labrys' surprise.

"Senpai! There's lesser Shadow gathering!" Riku alerts Sora much their distress.

"Luke-senpai, can you summon those Shinigami things again?" Naoto questions.

The albino shrugs running one hand through his white-pink hair holding loosely holding his weapon in his other hand. "Nope, turns out they have pretty busy schedules I may be one of their bosses but their main boss is Thanatos. Apparently... He works them pretty hard, a lot of people die each day, I think it was around 96, 257 last time I checked my world metre website on phone."

"That's helpful," Naoto sarcastically replies after sighing with disappointment.

"I'm not superman sorry," Luke reminds her.

"Guys, lesser Shadows coming... This is bad. We gotta decide now what we're do!" Chie screams her stress levels increasing as she hears the approach of the Shadows.

Sora starts. "One of us will stay here and fight Shadow Labrys, new form..."

"Arterius, the Raging Bull... That's it's a official title," Riku interjects as he scans the enemy in front of them and it's ghastly skull-like head is smirking at them.

"Understood, thank you," Sora briefly tells him but then moves on. "Chie and Kanji head out and intercept those lesser Shadows. We can't let them get in here. This space is too enclosed for us to fight effectively."

Kanji and Chie nod and charge off saying, "Yes, leader!"

The leader doesn't waste anytime and spins to Yukiko. "I need you to follow them and to for you to act as their healer."

"Okay, good luck, leader," Yukiko bows briefly then head in the direction Kanji and Chie went outside the announcement room and down the hallway where already sounds of battle are taking place.

The Shadow Labrys Minotaur creature called Arterius is almost fully formed, time is running out so the Investigation Team move must quickly. Sora makes a conscious effort to remain perfectly calm and keep her breathes steady despite her heart racing and her mind whirling at the danger of the situation. Sora glances at Teddie. "Teddie... You look after Labrys, okay? I don't want any stray lesser Shadows hurting her. Get her out of the room, perhaps. Somewhere safe."

"Yep, I'll sacrifice myself before I see any harm come to my Labby-chan!" Teddie nods and picks the now passed out Labrys in his arms.

"I can fight Shadow Labrys, if you want," Yosuke offers.

"No, it would be better for you to aid Teddie, he'll heal you but you must fend off any Shadows he can't take care of during such times and times when he's taking care of Labrys," Sora disagrees with unquestionable authority.

"Hmm... Alright, partner," The Magician Arcana boy reluctantly agrees and follows after Teddie who's carrying Labrys out the door.

"Where are headed, sis?" Luke wonders.

"I'll help Chie and the other with lesser ones. I simply don't have the stamina to face Arterius on my own," Sora admits her eyes sad.

Luke blinks and feels awkward. "Oh."

"You better hurry up! It's almost fully formed! We don't have much time!" Riku frets as his scans grow more hectic.

"I'll face Arterius, Senpai," Naoto offers.

A sudden and unexpected over-protective urge wells up in Luke's heart and he says. "No. I'll fight. Naoto, you can step in if I need back-up but I doubt you will need to. I am a Wild Card user and god. I got skills this minotaur, ain't seen before."

"I'm perfectly capable, Luke-senpai. You don't need to baby me," Naoto complains and stubbornly glares at him.

_This is familiar... So nostalgic... Have I done this before? I don't recall taking Naoto's place in battle for my own before but yet... Why do those words sound like something a child-hood dream. How peculiar_, Luke muses taken by surprised.

"Naoto-chan, he has a point... We don't know it's strengths and weakness. If it's immune to light and dark attacks then you'll won't be able to do anything. If Luke runs into problems, he can just switch Personas... He should fight Asterius," Sora determines.

"Senpai, I... I guess you're right, if there's even a slight chance my attacks won't work it could lose us the entire battle," Naoto slowly realizes and then adds gazing at her friends. "Sora, good luck."

"Same to you and Luke as well," Sora smiles slightly at her friends who nod in recognition of her words. Just before exiting the room her gaze lingers on Riku Kujikawa, they lock eyes but Sora forces herself to leave knowing she must put her personal wishes aside for now. Riku eyes are downcast but he forces himself to regain focus.

"This is going to your final curtain," Luke enlightens Shadow Labrys in her new form as the Asterius, The Raging Bull.

"I'll give all the support I can," Naoto lets Luke know.

"Thanks," Luke mutters as he raises his short sword to block a attack from the raging bull who charges at him.

"Be careful!" Naoto warns.

"Well, duh," Luke yawns before delivering a strong kick to the Shadow knocking it in the air momentarily but it rolls and lands like a cat before charging forward again. Luke nimbly ducks under the clanging chains and arms of the beast before thrusting his wakizashi upwards sending the Shadow into the air.

The boy follows it and sends it a sharp blow but it blocks and counters it sending Luke sprawling to the ground. Shadow Labrys moves to decapitate Luke but Naoto distracts it with her bullets. Luke takes the chance to recover and spring back onto his feet and wreck havoc upon the Shadow only using his wakizashi and his martial art skills.

Naoto realizes just why Sora thought Luke would be the best choice to fight the Shadow, it's been awhile since she's seen Luke fight but she can't help to be amazed by the sheer viciousness and precision of his attacks. Luke certainly is the group's second best fighter, Sora being the first and only because Sora can wield two Personas at once. Though, seeing Luke defeat his opponent without even using his Persona is awe-inspiring. Naoto feel bad about even asking to fight after that duel.

"I may not have the Myriad of Truth thing but I got my own talents," Luke states as Shadow Labrys screams out in defeat as it's power disappears.

"It's over," Naoto stops holding her breath.

A drowsy youth yawns. "That was a lot of work... Remind me not to volunteer for idiotic stunts like that again."

"Hm-Hm," Naoto smiles shaking her head at him.

Sora, Chie, Yukiko and Kanji return with Yosuke and Teddie whose carrying Labrys re-enter the room. Teddie sets Labrys down tenderly and steps back sensing she needed to face herself, the parts she likes and the parts she doesn't as well.

A ghost of a burning blue aura lingers around Sora indicating she used some major reality manipulation to decimate the lesser Shadows which would explain her early arrival back to the room with the others. Luke Ashida takes a seat on a desk after brushing off some old folders and papers. He yawns leans against the glass of the window behind the desk that displays various faceless android hanging upside down on the other side.

_That was exhausting,_ Luke reflects tiredly his aching muscles complaining and his head throbbing as his Persona roars nonsense at him in his head.

Sora clears her throat and speaks with concern. "Labrys..."

"..." Labrys doesn't really respond.

"Sister!" Aigis suddenly pops in the room and calls out to Labrys before spying the others whom she greets. "Narukami-san! Ashida-san!"

"Why are they the ones who always get greeted?" Yosuke sighs.

"They have that chosen one syndrome thing," Kanji points out.

"Right... When did my life gotten so weird that it sounds as if it's out of a video game or something?" Yosuke wonders.

Chie reminds. "About the time you went into the TV world, stupid."

Yosuke slumps while everyone gets to the business of greeting Aigis. After that they turn to Labrys who had been silent the entire time.

"Properly should deal with accepting your Shadow thing-y around about now," Luke bluntly advises the mechanical maiden, Labrys.

"That's putting it a little apathetically," Naoto cringes at his words.

"It's the simplified truth," Luke argues and then he tells Labrys. "Labrys. These people who hadn't met before are my friends. They all faced their weaknesses at one time or another."

"Your weaknesses. You're all... Faced your Shadows?" Labrys utters finally speaking again. Everyone but Aigis and Luke nod before they all gather around the girl. Labrys backs up a little back runs into Riku Kujikawa who places his hand of her shoulder.

"Geez, enough doom and gloom, gentle mechanical maiden. If you don't hurry and accept you Shadow, she'll get all lonely!" Riku warns her.

"But... I'm a weapon who didn't want to fight and I... I dragged you all into this," Labrys argues with guilt nagging at her insides.

"You're still hung up on that? It's over already, dummy," Kanji enlightens and surprises her.

Chie realizes about Labrys. "Your jumping skills were amazing but you're surprisingly sensitive, aren't you?"

"Uh, what does that have to do with her jumping skills?" Yosuke points out to Chie.

Everyone thinks about for a brief moment but then they all just shrug and move on. Teddie pioneers this moving on by announcing. "You're really cute, Labby-chan! You're so... Met-alluring!"

"Eh!" Labrys blushes feeling off guard.

"He does that, flirts with every female he meets. He's a wannabe Casanova," Luke explains to the shocked Labrys.

Teddie announces all of a sudden and for some his reason he was out of his bear suit wearing his usual casual clothes twirling a red rose in his hand and presenting it to the ponytail wearing android. "You might not remember me but I was in an alternate reality timeline thing-y... I was you're knight in shining armour, Labby-chan."

"What the hell did he get the rose!" Yosuke exclaims jumping back in shock.

"The real question is how glitter mysteriously fills the air when he flirts but I think we're past the point where we're allow to question such things," Luke muses as he rest his head dreamily on his hands.

"Right..." Yosuke makes a face at his friend.

"Um... Labrys... You okay?" Sora coughs and then asks the android to draw the conversation but to the topic at hand.

"Huh! Why... Why are you worried about me? I... I hurt you didn't I?" Labrys questions on the brink of tears.

"Labrys... What are you talkin... Oh, that. I completely forgot. Labrys, don't feel bad about earlier. I fine now and I never even blame you once. I would have totally forgiven you but there's nothing really to forgive," Sora assures the girl.

"..." Labrys takes a sharp intake of breath and her ruby eyes go wide.

"I blame you for a few moments... You owe Sora an apology and anything else she wants but if she forgives you. I suppose I must too but you're not getting off scott free. Understood? " Luke decides running a hand through his mop of white-pink hair.

"Um... I," Labrys starts but nods.

Sora interrupts. "Luke, Labrys you don't need to do this. There's nothing to forgive."

"There is," Labrys and Luke both disagrees.

"What can I do for her? I'll do anything!" Labrys asks Luke Ashida about Sora.

"I don't need anything!" Sora chimes in but they completely ignore her.

"Hm... What would Sora would... Geez, my soul sister is too forgiving sometimes but she should at least take advantage of this opportunity while she has it... Hm... Aha, I got it! Labrys, buy Sora free food and lots of it!" Luke commands.

"Aye, aye," Labrys bows and nods repeatively.

"But hey! I don't need anything!" Sora insists but pauses thinking about what Luke said and her blue eyes go like saucers. She spins to Luke asking. "Wait... Did you say... Free Food? As in free food!"

"Yep, sis. Sure did," Luke smirks.

"Wow! Yay! Labrys, you owe me free food! Yippee!" Sora leaps for joy and twirls around happily her earlier opposition to the idea vanished.

"Are you certain she is your leader?" Aigis' artificial like yet emotion-felt voice uncertainly asks Naoto Shirogane who is hanging her head.

"Yes... She isn't always like this... She used to be force herself to be cheerful at times despite being really quite depressed on the inside but... But she changed over the course of last year. She's truly happy and cheerful now. It suits her. And in regards to her leadership talents; she's pretty good in a fight and she can be quite serious and level-headed when she really needs to be," Naoto fondly explains.

"I sense she has been through a lot but she is better for it. That is good," Aigis reflects closing her eyes and nodding with a faint smile.

"Yes, that is true," The Fortune Arcana detective mentions as she watches Sora's and the rest of gang's antics but then she recalls something important. Naoto shouts. "Everyone!"

"I don't know any everyone's do you, Ted?" Luke asks Teddie with humourous intent.

"I don't believe I do," Teddie reflects playing along with Luke's joke.

"I think you're forgetting something important," Naoto tells the group.

"..." One could imagine crickets right now until thankfully Rise realizes what Naoto is saying and slaps his palm to his forehead. "Ah... Stupid, stupid... We forgot about the Shadow thing. We get so distracted."

"Oh... Oops," Sora cheeks tinge red as she scratches the back of her head.

"I think got worse after you two awakened your god souls... It's like you two get so easily distracted now... Sora what are you doing?" Yosuke starts but notices Sora running off somewhere as if she's chasing something.

The team's fearless leader stops for a moment. "Give me a second."

"What's she doing?" Chie wonders.

"Ready, what is it?" Sora declares as she spins around her silver hair almost sparkling like starlight despite the low amount of sources in the announcement room.

"A butterfly! Well done, Sensei!" Teddie cheers with pride.

"I saw and I just had to chase it. It looks just like the one from that save point thing back in the shopping district," Sora informs them.

"I remember that butterfly, I don't get what the save point thing actually did as we didn't use it like a video game save point. It was more a, 'log your progress to the forces of universe that watch over you.' Just so that it's on the record," Luke recalls but the yawns and his eyelids drift down.

"I know! Also for some reason... I feel like calling this butterfly a name starting with P for no apparent reason," Sora states blinking with puzzlement at her own thoughts.

"That's um... Not weird but unexpected," Yukiko expresses.

Luke shakes his head disagreeing. "Nope, sounds logical to me."

Yosuke meanwhile is still reeling about Sora finding the blue glowing butterfly. "Sora... You went chasing after a butterfly just when I was saying... On my god. This can't happening."

"Eh?" Sora places her head to one side and blinks in confusion. "I don't get it."

Before anyone can lead the conversation off on another tangent the only sane women appears to snap them back to the matter at hand and at the same time Sora's butterfly flies away. "Guys! Stop it already! Listen to me... Sora, no do not go chasing after the butterfly again. I don't care if you... Luke, what are you doing!"

"Well, since Sora can't get it.. I thought," Luke sheepishly explains fiddling with his hands.

"Why... Why... Why am I surrounded by you people?" Naoto sighs.

"Luke! What the hell! Focus and listen to her!" Kanji orders grabbing Luke by the collar and dragging him back to the group.

"Spoil sport," Luke complains.

"Becoming gods given them the attention span of five year olds," Chie laments her hands on her hips.

"They aren't that much different," Yosuke argues.

"I disagree," Chie replies.

"Don't you two get bloody damn started! Shut your pie-holes and listen to Naoto!" Kanji yells getting the Investigation Team members to nod obediently and soundlessly. Kanji shakes his head. "Tch... Geez, you guys all have the attentions spans of five years olds and... Oh, Teddie stop... Ar-ugh! Who cares, we don't need Teddie to listen."

Teddie is now chasing the blue butterfly Naoto opts to speak and decides not to woory about Teddie. "Right... Everyone... Focus. Labrys. Needs. To. Face. Her. Shadow."

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that! Is Shadow Labrys still here?" Sora remembers and looks around for the Shadow. She makes eye contact and Shadow Labrys half smiles.

"Hi, remember me?" Shadow Labyrs speaks aloud.

"Yep, Labby-chan! Do the acceptance speech, go, go... Go!" Teddie encourages.

"Sorry, Labrys... I didn't mean for things to get so off... Off track," Sora apologizes bowing her head to the android.

"..." Labrys stares blankly at her.

"Aha, I should formally introduce you to your sister! Aigis, come here!" Sora determines happily grabbing Aigis by the arm and pulling the girl closer to herself and Labrys. Sora grins and introduces Aigis to Labrys. "Aigis, meet Labrys. Labrys meet Aigis! You've meet before in alternate realities and in the Pale Room but you've forgotten about that... But never fear, they say first time when you first meet someone it can be quit thrilling. Thus you're, you get to meet each other all over again! It's my earlier past lives with Luke except without the dying part."

"..." She knows how to much things awkward doesn't she? Oh well... Aigis recovers first ye still seems nervous to meet her sister once again. "Nice to meet you, again. Labrys... Or rather, Sister. I am Aigis; the 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon... I am your successor.

Labrys gazes upwards to her robotic sister, "..."

Aigis continues. "My mission to retrieve you has brought me here. My colleagues are waiting for you."

"Are... Are they gonna lock me up again?" Labrys fearfully asks her lower lip quivering but then she shakes her head at herself concluding ruefully. "Well, considering all I did, of course they will..."

Aigis reminds Labrys. "We can discuss that later. Right now, there is an important task you must carry out."

"I gotta do this, huh," Labrys reflects.

"What are they talking about again?" Yukiko asks Luke in a whispers.

"One word; Shadow," Luke answers and Yukiko eyes widen in recognition and she blushes with embarrassment.

Teddie notices Labrys' hesitation to face her Shadow so he supports her. "It's okay, Labby-chan. We're all here cheering for you... If you want, that is."

"Teddie," Labrys gasps and whispers his name her eyes watering with implausible tears. Labrys walks over to her Shadow and faces her. She takes a deep breath and then looks down at her robotic body. She gulps but then she tells her Shadow. "That's right... You're me. You're the way I was on the inside, screamin' to be understood... The pain wantin' to be known..."

_The pain wantin' to be known_, Luke echoes in his head with some curiosity.

" You're all I couldn't say. You were always inside me... You're me, a machine with a heart. I'm sorry I ignored you all this time. I was the one who left you all alone," Labrys continues to recognize.

"..." Shadow Labrys nods mutely and Labyrs moves forwards embracing her Shadow tightly in her arms.

"You are me after all," Labrys declares.

Shadow Labrys eyes water and a sudden change in the atmosphere occurs. Luke realizes in his mind, _great... Another robot with a Persona. Things can't be normal can they?_

Shadow Labrys in suddenly engulfed by glittering lavender and blue light that helps to trans-morph the Shadow into a Persona. The Persona appears to be a pale woman with flowing white hair, red eyes without any pupils or white in them. The Persona has it's arms crossed upon it's chest and is wearing the traditional Ancient Minion priestess clothing. The Persona smiles knowingly, then uncrosses it's arms and opening them as if meaning to accept the world.

Labrys is awestruck but instantaneously realises. "This... Is my Persona."

"Well done, don't be so awestruck, these Personas start getting annoying when they level up to the next tier," Luke cautions breaking the atmosphere of sheer wonder that was going around.

A handful of people warn him. "Luke..."

"I'm just being..." Luke starts.

"Shut up, will you? I think I almost like it better when you didn't used to talk so much," Yukiko orders with smile as she places her finger on his lips.

Luke nods without saying a word and a faint blush forms upon his cheeks much to his dismay, _damn it... I can't get my poker face to work anymore around these people. I'm far too attached to them... Bloody oath, what did I signing myself up for again?_

{Pain, suffering and eternal torment?} Enma Dai-O, his Persona offers as Yukiko removes her finger from Luke's lip making the the teen gulp.

_That's not helping,_ Luke exhales closing his eyes.

{You say that like I want to help you with this pitiful life you're pursuing with these people... Tch, you're so disillusioned, it makes me ill,} Enma Dai-O scoffs.

_Like you better when you didn't talk to me_, Luke decides.

{I, your Persona wore a blindfold but then but now I face everything that is before me. You did in subconscious but yet... You're too arrogant to see the truth when all of your dark and troublesome past was served up to you on a silver platter. You wanted it back but as soon as you had it; you rejected it and still you reject strangely enough the good part of yourself. The selfless part that knows exactly why the world's better of without us in it. You should have gone to Yomi, that one time. Then none of this fighting would have taken place. No one would have gotten hurt because of your weakness and foolishness!} Enma Dai-O darkly enlightens or rather tries to but Luke squeezes his closed eyes tighter and focues on the music from his headphones. Enma Dai-O notices this. {Ignore all you want, block me out and reject everything that is you... Eventually, you won't be able to hold me back, Luke. Eventually you'll lose control and I will prove my point. Violently so I suppose... Then you'll see just how right I am about us.}

_Shut up, that Burn My Dread song is on... I love this one_, Luke thinks feverishly.

"Luke-senpai? You coming, Senpai?" Riku asks Luke Ashida who was stuck in thought for longer than he had anticipated.

"Huh?" Luke glances around. He's the only one left in the room beside Riku.

Luke worries. _When did this happen and how didn't I notice?_

Riku lets him know. "You... You should properly get more some, dude. Anyhow, we're all headed to the roof. Teddie and I found out just then that the point that is connected to the TV in Junes."

"..." Luke nods but his eyes seem pained.

"Something wrong?" Riku inquires.

_Yes... My head hurts... I know Enma Dai-O's right about at least one thing... I can't hold out like this much longer. The pressure it's too much, it's like my head it being drilled into by jackhammer. Trying to stop Enma Dai-O from going berserk isn't getting easy, in fact it's more and more difficult each time. That and my body is falling to ruin. I can see better ever before, it's like my vision is back to how it was before the incident at that theatre before I lost my sight in my right eye. But being able to see well doesn't help much if at the end of everyday later I can barely move. I can barely think let alone remember to breath one extreme occasions. I can't take much more of this. Two months without sleep is too long even for awakened god like myself. Being a god entitles me to better healing capacities than your typical Persona user which is already average your everyday human. I can think all this but I cannot say it. I'm meant to be the strong guy. The one you depend on when the going gets tough. I cannot be so frustratingly weak! I refuse allow anyone to see this! I'm the group's free of charge therapist, they'll never want me to help them and they'll never trust me if they think I'm weak_, Luke reasons falsely to himself.

"Luke-senpai?" Riku worries.

"I'm perfectly fine, just I hoping I don't get lost on my way to the roof," Luke assures him and walks off through the door and down the hallway.

Riku follows Luke and crosses his arms. He coughs attracting Luke's attention. "Luke, it's the other way."

"Is it? I thought... Never mind, lead the way," Luke orders.

"Will do," Riku exhales a exasperated sigh as Luke heads down the hallway in the other direction but the takes the wrong turn at the next intersection.

Riku sweat-drops before he chases after Luke, despite saying lead the way, Luke is the one at front. Safe to say, it takes a extremely long time until they reach the rooftop.

When they finally arrive, Luke goes off and leans on a wall as if he's been there the whole time and Riku wanders over to Sora. Riku rests his head on Sora's shoulder and the girl gives him a sympathetic look.

"What on earth took you two so stinking long!" Kanji demands to know.

"I don't feel like answering," Luke states and whips out his phone.

"He's has to have some kind of personality disorder that guy," Yosuke decides.

"Agreed, he's insufferable," Naoto mentions.

Yukiko brings up the apparent fact. "Though, he's cute."

"I don't see it," Naoto states plainly making Yukiko pout.

"Really? Even I think he's kinda cute and I think of him like a brother figure. You know, before Izanagi forces us to get that curse that prevents us for ever meeting in mortal lives for many centuries...In our past lives, Luke and I were lovers, in a few of them," Sora tells them out of the left field.

"What!" Is the collective response from everyone but Aigis who just blinks.

"Oh, didn't I mentioned this?" Sora wonders.

"Uh, no you didn't mention anything like that!" Chie exclaims.

Sora laughs nervously. "It must have slipped my mind. I had a lot of past lives, it's hard remembering them all."

"First I got kidnapped and thrown into the TV world again. second I get lost with bloody 'Mr lead the way, but I'll won't actually follow any of you're advice because I'm a moron.' Finally Third, my girlfriend has lived lives where she has been lovers with that same moron. I had the strength to straggle him I would but... But honestly being lost with Luke takes away all your energy," Riku laments as he remains leaning on Sora' shoulder.

"We know how you feel, man," Yosuke and Chie comfort him.

Luke says without looking away from his phone. "I'm right here, in case you forgot."

"Sensei Luke and Sensei Sora... Wow! In your past lives did you two score?' Teddie excitedly asks.

"Eh-heh-eh-heh... Eh... Um, I... Help," Sora slumps in shame causing Riku's head to slip off her shoulder much to his disappointment.

"So you did score! Sensei Luke, was Sensei Sora good in..." Teddie begins to ask but gets hit but a bolt of midnight coloured electricity.

"Can we not discuss this, ever again?" Luke requests not taking his eyes off his phone, the phone beeps. He beat some famous chess player in Europe somewhere. _The guy is taking the lost pretty badly for a so-called professional._ Luke's spare hand, the one not holding the his cell phone, is raising and pointing at Teddie. Electricity ripples around his hand likes deadly snakes only more haunting and creepy.

Kanji notes. "That's new..."

"Yep, wow cool lightning shooting power. Now, get over it," Luke monotonous orders.

"Teddie, you okay?" Yukiko asks and the bear raises a thumb in the air implying he's fine.

"He's fine. Good, let's move on," Chie concludes.

"Uh, Chie... No... We can't just move on! It's one thing if Luke hits Teddie with that, he's pretty much un-killable. But, what if he hits one of us! And knowing my luck it would be me!If he hits me with lightning I'll die!" Yosuke frets.

"You're being overdramatic... That'll never happened," Chie argues, rather ironically.

"Look, if you're that worried Yosuke, I'll hit with some electricity/lightning stuff and I'll show you that I won't kill you," Luke puts aways his phone and assures him. Yosuke gives him an incredulous look when Luke adds almost as an after thought. "Most likely."

"Most likely! Dude! Seriously! Do not do that! Bad idea! No, no, no stinking way! You'll kill me... You're pretty much my best friend and if you did it by accident, I promise not blame or hate you for it but.. But if you do it on purpose, I'll never forgive you! Got it!" Yosuke panics crossing his arms in the air.

"Fine, I wouldn't kill you, most likely. Even if I did I probably could just mess with your soul and bring to life," Luke shrugs.

"I have a sudden feeling of foreboding," Sora mentions under her breath not really knowing where the feeling is coming from but whatever it is, she rather ignore it for now.

"Luke-senpai, you said that could mess with his soul?" Naoto questions.

"I'll show you," Luke announces prior to thrusting his hands through Labrys and Aigis chest and pulling out glowing orbs which are their souls form when being handled by those who can manipulate them. Aigis' and Labrys' bodies fall to the ground when a loud clang.

"What the hell!" Kanji jumps at the sight.

"Oh, cool... The robots have souls, intriguing," Luke muses examining the soul orbs.

"This is... This defies all logic and reason," Naoto face-palms.

"Yep, sure does. Sensei's awesome!" Teddie nods while Luke goes to place the soul orbs back in their bodies. He momentarily thinks of switching the souls to the wrong body just to see what would happen.

Yukiko catches the glint in his eyes. "Luke... No... Don't put them back in the wrong bodies, no matter how tempting it would be to you."

"Ugh, fine... It would have been amusing though," Luke obeys but complains as he places the souls in the right bodies.

Labrys and Aigis wake up and sidestep far away from Luke Ashida. Probably a safe move.

"_It would have been amusing_?" A confused Kanji raises an eyebrow at Luke's words.

"Just be glad he's on our team," Naoto advises him and everyone else.

"If this is him on 'our team.' I'll hate to see what he would do if he wasn't," Labrys expresses her eyes narrowed at Luke with suspicion.

"Meh," Luke shrugs and returns to his phones and hacks into some databases for fun.

"Well, at least the invisible walls are now gone and everyone has there complete memories of the Pale Room back now," Sora looks on the bright side.

"And that's meant to a be a good thing?" Luke clearly disagrees with her opinion.

"Oh boy," Sora sighs and hangs her head before brightening as Labrys chuckles at Sora's and Luke's exchange.

Everyone else turns their attention onto the important matter of going home at last. It's nice that it's only been a few hours of time has passed despite their trip to the Pale Room. The Pale Room seems to work on a field of existence beyond time so despite having spent many hours there, no time actually elapsed. It's probable another dimension.

Moving on... The group is on the rooftop where the place has regained it's usual TV studio appearance although with a small mountain of TVs in the place of the usual three. Soon two more people join the group on the rooftop; their identities being that of Mitsuru Kirijo and Akihiko Sanada.

Aigis lights up. "Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san!"

Mitsuru reflects tucking a lock of her scarlet hair behind her ear. "It's good to see that the trip out of the Pale Room didn't effect any of you too adversely."

"Sorry for all this trouble," Akihiko apologizes to them all.

"Just out of curiosity sake... Why must people on Shadow slaying squads dress like nut-cases?" Luke unsympathetically inquires.

"..." Mitsuru is appalled by Luke's rudeness and Akihiko doesn't seem very happy in fact he appears furious. Sora kicks Luke's shin telling him off.

"Ignore him, we do have the time," Yosuke advises Mitsuru and Akihiko.

"Sorry, Luke seems to have no manners today," Sora winces inwardly.

"I'll just pretend that he's not present. I think he'll live longer that way," Mitsuru decides.

The Investigation Team all gulp except Luke who isn't really all that phased by possible death threats. Yosuke takes the conversation in a new direction. "So, um... What's going to happen to Labrys now? When we were in the Pale Room you said you were her handler or something like that."

"Well... You deserve to know. We _were_ thinking of sealing her away again but I guessing like the all the other times we were shown in that room... Thanks to you all, Labrys has acquired a Persona. She's hardly a rogue test unit anymore. Besides... She has a heart. We would never treat anyone with a heart so poorly," Mitsuru reveals.

"Yeah, random fact but I just figured it out," Luke says out of nowhere.

"Oh, this can't be good," Yosuke worries.

"What did you figure, Senpai?" Naoto asks him.

Luke answers. "The weird costumes Shadow slayers wear... I mean, we wore some crazy stuff too for some parts of the dungeons we went through."

"What are saying?" Chie narrows her eyes.

"I mean, wearing that butler suit wasn't necessary and neither was the other stuff unless... Unless you you look at the reasons why we wore them. Which were that they had good stat modifiers that boosts our natural abilities. Shadow slayer are doomed to wear weird stuff because it's normally the weird ones that give us the good enhancements. Thus we get so used to it that our perception of just what normal clothing is forever flawed," Luke theorizes.

Everyone in the room feels he has a point but he has picked a terrible time to say it. Kanji looks on the bright. "Well, at least it's over now and Labrys is not going to locked away again... We did it!"

"Thank goodness... I'm so happy for you, Labrys," Chie expresses kindly to the girl.

This enthusiasm is shared by everyone else too as they exchange their words of relief about the turn of events. Akihiko concludes that. "Good job, guys. Let me say thanks."

Their is a great amount of disbelief on Labrys' part. "You're... Not gonna lock me up again? No foolin'?"

"We only seal away objects. If i did that to you, knowing you have a heart, I'd be no different from the Kirijo Corporation of old. Labrys... You've been blessed with good friends," Mitsuru reassures her.

Labrys lights up with a smile and everyone is about let out some more words of congratulations but then Labrys gasps out of blue. Her head drops suddenly like some kind of marionette that's strings have been cut.

Sora gazes at Labrys' now gray eyes and realizes. "Oh... I forgot about the Malevolent Entity and his gang... Oops."

The rest of the group share similar thoughts themselves as they listen to a computerized voice echo that is not her own from Labrys' body. "It's not over yet..."

Mitsuru quickly analyzes the force that has hijacked Labrys. "It's the same as the other realities... The same communication system as ours."

"Other realities... Something happened that I wasn't told about... Didn't it?" The weird computerized voice realized.

"That's correct... You have no idea how much has happened," Naoto confirms for it.

"Everyone, step away from Labrys!" Akihiko barks an order.

Everyone promptly does but Luke rolls his eyes. "Seriously, is that even necessary? You say that every bloody time. What do you we're going do? Walk out to the possessed robot and poke it to see what happens, no... We're not. We aren't total idiots."

"Must you do this now?" Akihiko questions annoyed but feels a sense of deja vu as he knows he had this conversation before with another boy. That boy being Minato Arisato.

"What the hell are we going to do? She's been possessed!" Kanji exclaims, this prompts Luke to groan and slap his forehead..

"Geez... You're so dense sometimes... Labrys has been possessed before just do whatever the hell you folk did the other times... And wake me up when you people are done," Luke suggests before he yawns and falls half-asleep against a wall.

"Oh, great... You're such a great help, Luke! Oh, man... We kinda might need him soon. To you know the bad guys!" Yosuke complains.

"Don't worry, Luke needs some rest but if things get serious, Luke will help us out. I'm certain of it," Sora reassures him.

"Just like him," Akihiko mutters comparing Luke to Minato in his head. His ex-field leader and this boy has such similarities between them. Both were highly insensitive, weren't phased by much and uses the exact same body language. Although, Minato was far more reserved, cool and calculated in further comparison. Akihiko also compares Minato's younger half sister; Minako Arisato to Luke Ashida. Minako was very dear to Akihiko, she reminded him so much his own sister, Miki Sanada. Luke was a lot like Minako in appearance save for the fact Luke's hair was a pink-white colour. Actuality, since Akihiko was already comparing Minako to one person it made him compare the girl to Sora.

Both girls have had from what he learnt from Mitsuru two boyfriends each where the relationship ended badly. Sora had Ichiro Aratama, who was close friends with Shinjiro Aragaki as they both worked at Ichiro's family's ramen store. Shinjiro was also Akihiko's best friend and once was in love with Minako. The jerk even let her go into his room once! Shinjiro said it wasn't his idea but Minako was kinda short and light. He could of just picked her up and carried her out. But then again, when that girl wanted something... She was scary and more undeniable than Mitsuru's executions. Akihiko shivers at the memory of the Kyoto hot springs. Minato was supposed to help us not get caught but he just turned tail and ran. He was coward and traitor but it's safe to say he was the smart one in more ways than one. Akihiko also reflected on Sora's other boyfriend Joji Mochida who died in a tragic accident at the Gekkoukan High School. Mitsuru had to a lot of meetings about how to consul the students (she couldn't just let the Kirijo Group handle the matter on their own, she needed to over see it but in the end she couldn't do anything to prevent what Sora did to herself) and Sora's parents were their version of hysteric apparently when Sora tried to... When she attempted to leave this earth behind her given time.

It's hard to imagine that this girl who was just smiling happily and laughing with her friends was depressed enough to try and end her own life not too long ago. This girl had been weak but grew strong enough to not just survive but thrive. The way this Sora, girl approaches life with a happy-go-lucky attitude but is alway ready to be serious when the situation warrants it. Just like Akihiko's old other field leader, Minako. Minako after Shinjiro ended up in a coma that everyone was so sure he won't wake up from was lost. Akihiko notes that he didn't even notice until Junpei of all people pointed it out. He had been too wrapped up in his own grief that he never even realized that Minako was even eating anymore. A disturbing sign when associated with the girl who used to beat Akihiko in eating beef bowls. Minato had led the team then while Minako was so lifeless that they were afraid she had came down with the apathy syndrome at times.

Eventually, Minako regain her old spark when Minato and Junpei snap her out of it but still she always seemed not quite herself after that. Minako had truly recovered her missing part of herself when that boy came along. That boy may have been Appriser of Nyx but he made Minako's eyes sparkle again. It felt like their leader was back, so much so that where Minato was only longer putting in his input trying to act as back up leader in case she had a bad day. So never did after being snapped out of her haze but Minato was also so worried until that boy brought back the light in Minako's eyes. That was most likely the only reason why Minato didn't beat up that boy for flirting with his sister like he would any other boy. However despite all that we all know that Minako wasn't romantically involved with that boy, he just made her laugh like she used to again but she was rather heartbroken after finding out he was the Appriser of Nyx.

Everyone was... Akihiko takes a deep breath before recalling that he and others then stood together against Nyx and won. But that came at price they didn't expect. Minako and Minato sacrificed themselves. They managed to hang on until Graduation Day though. Akihiko remember how Yukari held Minato in her arms and how Shinjiro who broke out of hospital (only after just having woken up from his coma a few day beforehand), the jerk somehow beat them all to the roof. Shinjiro was surprisingly tender towards Minako, it was at this moment that everyone had realized Minako and Shinjiro were romantically involved with each other. No one had pieced that together before then. They felt quite stupid at the time. Poor Shinji, the guy had awful life, he had been an orphan, one his best friends, Akihiko's sister died, Shinjiro accidentally killed someone, he turned to suppressants, got shot and ended up in a coma. He woke from the coma and reunited with one of the very few good things in his life Minako, his love but only to lose her a moment later. Minato died alongside his sister. Thinking about Minato, that girl... The detective, Naoto or something. She... She is like a clone of Minato or doppelgänger. The two are related, there's no doubt in his mind.

Anyhow, while Akihiko was taking a trip down memory lane in his head; he and Mitsuru shouted orders to everyone with Luke making snarky remarks half the time. The dude was apparently sleep deprived. Mitsuru could't figure out why until now. If Luke spent more time sleeping like he said he was going to and less time complaining and insulting people then he wouldn't be sleep deprived. Aigis at the same time was trying to access Labrys' communication signal but couldn't because she was being hacked. Not by Luke, he doesn't hack robots but by the same guy as all the other times. Thanks to seeing this in the Pale Room they already know that Labrys' hacker is acting from outside the TV so things move a little quicker than usual. The computerized voice is kinda shocked about everyone knowing that he is the culprit who threw Labrys into the TV and kidnapped her and that he was acting under the orders of a malevolent entity but mainly was a little slower than usual in his demanding for a fight habit because of one individual... Luke was showing off his portal ability. It was plausible that whoever was controlling Labrys fainted.

But in any event eventually the eerie computerized voice demands. "This is just a little extra resistance. Now entertain me!"

"Why?" Luke raises an eyebrow. Then Labrys body which is being controlled comes rushing at Luke and attempts to chop Luke in half with her magnificent axe.

"Luke!" Or versions of calling out to him by everyone present ring out.

"Don't worry... This is an easy boss fight compared to Izanagi," Luke assures them after disappearing through a portal and appearing in thin air about Labrys. Luke drops down on Labrys and stabs at her in an attempt to free Labrys from the eerie voice's control.

"Eh?" The eerie voice is taken off guard by Luke's abilities again but manages to grabs Luke an throw at the concrete wall. Thankfully Akihiko, Yosuke, Teddie manage to catch more or less.

"Yeah, I know... You precious master didn't tell you about me," Luke smirks as springs to his feet and disappears only to reappear in front of eerie-voice-Labrys via his portals. Yosuke and Teddie groan while Akihiko wonder how Luke could get up so quickly and use his abilities. He then finds himself remember that Luke and Sora too was supposed gods reincarnated and awakened in human form. Luke's exceptional resistance to injury and skills must be due to that. Because it isn't human.

Naoto however doesn't see Luke using his portal ability as impressive, quite the opposite in fact. It takes more energy for him to walk the distance than to simply open a portal. Luke has been training himself to use his portal creation talents for weeks and weeks. He now had it mastered to a level where he could open portals just for himself without using any energy, in fact he once said, 'opening portals these days is easy than breathing.'

Naoto worries about Luke as she realizes he's been leaning heavily on his portal abilities more and more, the longer they stayed in here. Luke takes a few deep breaths and lowers himself into his fighting stance but Naoto could see Luke's grip on his wakizashi was far too tight. Luke's jaw was clenched and a bead of sweat actually dampens his beanie clad, pink-white haired head. If one looked behind the surface or knew him well, they would that Luke very often effected by fatigue but today... Luke was extremely skilled at covering up his fatigue during battles but the fight Luke was engaging with whoever was controlling Labrys wasn't very Luke like at all. Luke was one to taunt and play with his opponents but this time...

He wasn't even speaking, all his attention focused on the battle, his movements were fluid and precise to anyone who had not seen Sora or Luke fight. But in comparison to Luke's earlier fights with Labrys and Elizabeth, this one... This one was off. Everyone strike and every blow Luke made had little impact. Luke wasn't usually one for darting in and out of duels either. It wasn't right somehow, you couldn't put your finger on it and it was technically perfectly performed. Maybe that was just it. It didn't seem as real, more like he was putting on a show. Naoto hated to do this but she knew she had to search for any signs of single slip up. When Naoto was just about to give up she notices Luke wince a little after getting sent to the ground. He got back again and continued fighting and jumping around all over the place but when he winced his hand went upwards. It was going to his head, that wasn't odd in itself in fact, that sort of thing happen every fight but thing is he didn't get hit in his head at any point. He shouldn't feel pain there.

Naoto eyes spy that the only other people who has noticed Luke's slip up was Yukiko and Sora. Yukiko would take Luke's place in a heartbeat but he would never allow it. He dislike the idea of her even fighting in the TV most of the time when he stopped and thought about it. Sora is certainly going to give Luke the benefit of doubt until the next slip up and then she'll take his place whether he likes it or not. She can do that being leader but their leader has already done so much today and Naoto learnt from Yosuke just before Luke and Riku arrived that the blow from Labrys gave Sora.

It probably really shook her considering she coughed up blood. It's good that she fears death now but what isn't good is that she's so eager to sacrifice herself if it means no one but her gets hurt physically. Even if Sora wasn't up for another battle she would push herself and join in anyway.

Naoto realizes, _I cannot let Sora get hurt, I mean she probably win in five seconds but... She always does the all fighting against the big bad guys but she shouldn't have to. I have to help her for a change. She sacrificed her mortality and apparently most of her humanity so that she would have the strength to save the entire world from the fog. No one knows just what that means for her future. Will she age? And many similar questions. I cannot just not repaid her for all that she's done. I must repaid my debt to her and Luke needs help. He is stubborn but that night he told his Persona was acting weird has me worry. Whatever is going with him, he's scared... Scared enough that he's almost asking me for help. I must help him. No matter what._

"Luke-senpai, get out of the way. I'm taking it from here! I'm not taking no for answer so allow me to fight in your place," Naoto proclaims determination evident in he blue eyes.

"Uh, what? No, I'm fighting Mr Mysterious... You don't need to get hurt," Luke argues.

"I won't hurt and I'm not a push over," Naoto reminds him before she summons her Persona, Yamato Sumeragi with it's elegant sabre sword. Naoto commands her Persona to use Vorpal Blade against the enemy sending it to it's knees.

"Naoto, that wasn't necessary," Luke complains rolling his eyes.

"It was, I won't be taking your place, actually. That was a rash decision but what I will be doing is assisting you in in this duel," Naoto disagrees.

"What gives... I don't need your help, I'm perfectly capable on my own," Luke argues but he clenches his jaw and glance downwards.

Naoto gives him a stern that appears to look straight through him and whispers. "I didn't say that you did but you are not using your Personae as much as you should. If you have qualms about your over leveled Personae causing too much damage. Allow me to fight with you using my Persona. It's a lot weaker than Enma Dai-O."

"I'm not having trouble with my Persona," Luke responses too quickly in a low voice to her.

"I never said that," Naoto reminds him

"Yes, you... Oh... You're devious, you know that?" Luke narrows his eyes at her and blocks an incoming attack from the enemy.

"I do, now... Watch out," Naoto warns him before she shields herself and Luke from a devastating blast from the enemy using her Shield Of Justice.

"Good move... Never fought closely with you much before, so let's have fun," Luke decides knowing he can't win an argument against Naoto.

"Just be careful and don't overexert yourself," Naoto cautions him.

"You worry far to much," Luke comments without expression prior to launching himself back into his duel with the enemy.

Naoto joins him and together they defeat the enemy in a matter of minutes. After the battle is won. Naoto's blue trademark hat fell off during the fight she picks it up in her hands and sighs. "We did it..."

"Good, Nao-chan," Luke smirks ruffling Naoto's hair with his hand.

"Hey, stop that!" Naoto complains batting his hand away and scowling at him.

"Hm-Hm," Luke smiles and shakes his head seemingly amused by this.

"..." Naoto glares at him as places her hat on her head and then put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, glaring that's original," Luke scoffs his hands in his pockets but adds. "But tempting."

"Hey! Luke! Give that back!" Naoto shouts as Luke steals her blue cap and places it on his head and stands on straight.

"You can have it back... You just gotta grab it, easy," Luke points out as he deliberately foils her attempts to retrieve her cap. The fact she's so much shorter than Luke doesn't help at all. She seems a little cross but she's also is having fun at the same time.

It was at this moment when Mitsuru was reminded very strongly of Minako and Minato. Minato quite often ruffled his sister's hair just like Luke did to Naoto just now. And always Minako would grumble and complain about it making the usually reserved Minato laugh. Luke didn't quite laugh and shakes his head with a cheeky smirk looking striking like Minato used to when Minako was embarrassed about something but he thought it was cute. Normally the pair would have teased each other for hours.

Such odd memories to think of when thinking of Naoto and Luke. They acted more like brother and sister than Sora was like with Luke. As Luke treats Sora more like a friend from a really long time ago, old thoughts, memories and experiences making them like two peas in a pod. They may bicker sometimes but they know each other so extremely well. They know each other better than they know themselves. That is what makes them almost like soul mates, no more like ex-lovers who dated once but decided it wasn't for them so they broke up. Although they still remained friends. They know each other too well for them to be considered brother and sister like when one really delves into analyzing them. However Naoto and Luke well...Sora knows Naoto far better than Luke does yet they somehow instinctively know how to push each others buttons. Luke knows how to push everyone's buttons by being just plain obnoxious but Naoto can somehow figure him out if she wants to but can't be bothered to unless she's worried about him. Sora however is always trying to figure people out and normally Naoto is too but she nearly never bothers with Luke. She's not interested in that and she doesn't bat an eyelid at his looks not even remotely. Which is strange as Luke's may be unusual but he's drop dead gorgeous. Even Mitsuru has to recognize that. He's got this allure that she's only ever seen three times before; with Minako, Minato and now Sora. Most Wild Cards appear to have this weird magnetism to them that draws people to them whereas Naoto is totally immune to Luke's one but she does seem intrigued by Sora. Everyone in room at some point though appears to have been though, she's just has this aura about her that pulls you in like all Wild Card. Yet...

Mitsuru is taken from her thoughts when the eerie voice wants some attention. "Um..."

"Oh, yeah, easily defeated and then something about you and games. Just like every other hannibal wannabe does... Ya-da, ya-da... We done?" Luke gives Naoto her cap back and interrupts the eerie voice.

"You take the fun out of everything," The eerie voices complains.

"Yeah, well deal with it and don't go whining to that Malevolent Entity dude," Luke retorts.

The eerie voice mentions. "How you know about the Malevolent Entity? You weren't meant to know that..."

"I met the Malevolent Entity in my personal storyline in another reality," Naoto answer.

The eerie voice huffs. "Right... Something obiviously went wrong... I blame you, boy."

"What! Why!" Luke starts.

Sora cuts him off and demands some answers from the eerie voice. "Who are you? I want a name... Now. Not after few weeks of research and thinking... Now. Got it. What is your motivation and who exactly is this Malevolent Entity? Know that you cannot lie to me if I so wish it. I can force the truth from you by simply asking so talk. I rather not force you too much otherwise I'll break your psyche as my psychic powers tell me."

"You aren't serious are you?" The eerie voice questions.

"I. Am. Dead. Serious. Understood?" Sora replies a chilling atmosphere descending across the room her blue eyes glowing brightly and it suddenly becomes clear why her title for the tournament was the Dread Queen of the Underworld.

_But something was off about it today. Sora's goddess aura seems slightly different as if there was some outside force affecting it_, Luke muses.

"You are an odd goddess... I would much rather fought you. This so-called god is not all he cracks up to be and yet still this body failed to defeat him. I suppose it's just a test unit."

"Just... Just a test unit? You are kidding me correct? No, your words were truthful, you couldn't lie with the amount of pressure you're under," Sora realizes her manner regal and bearing undeniably hostile yet detached. Sora eyes narrow and leans close to Labrys where the eerie voice echoes from as she enlightens it. "I shall have be known that Labrys is not a tool... Research assistants one of which have done this kind of thing before to Unit #24. Perhaps you are one them or perhaps not. If matter not who you are cause I will find you and destroy you. I am the goddess of the underworld and the dead. I am responsible for your pitiful existence whenever you totter off to the grave and enter my realms. I can do whatever I damn well like there, I rule the place! You don't so you're in for a hell tailored to immense agony and torment. I would erase your soul's very existence right here but... I'm awfully sorry my humanity's holding me back. That and I think it would be more thrilling, don't you? There's all manner of horrors there waiting just for you."

"Um, Sora?" Riku clears his throat and speaks.

"Riku Kujikawa, don't interrupt..." Sora regards him cooly turning everyone's blood in their veins to ice.

"Um... This is... Er... Bad," Luke realizes while Riku stares and gaps at Sora who doesn't even looks at him a moment more the needed and without any discernible concern.

"Ah... The goddess, Izanami-no-Okami or rather Yomotsugami as your Persona is also named. Your Persona is truly a reflection of true self. It's your the representative of the self who is inhuman and divine yet intrigued enough by humanity to keep it around. You gods have have not what one would call morals. Your morals are not those of us mere mortals, we cannot hope understand it. Such blue and orange morality that is what you posses. Much like our Malevolent Entity. Neither is evil but you must realizes neither is good, it's not somewhere in between. How dare you lecture me on my morality. I'm only performing an experiment, scientific inquiry into something that interests me that is at least in the gray between black and white. You... You my dear rebellious goddess who likes to play at being human. Is at least within the grasp of human comprehension unlike you," The eerie voice expresses his honest opinion.

"You have not lied," Sora states but it sounds off her voice far more formal and aloof than normal. _My truth inducement powers are not the best thing to be using right now, it's risky. Everyone becomes so different. It's not really that concerning but it is bothersome that simply utilizing this skill is affecting my connection to whatever humanity I still retain. I should use it more often so that it shall not be embarrassingly demanding of my soul's entire being. Hm... Enma Dai-O is looking worst for wear, poor soul. He did bring it upon himself such a fate of being neither a god nor human soul is peculiar. I myself posses far less humanity than him so it's easier to distinguish it from my divine self. It's rather small, I thought it be more impressive. Sadly, that was not the case. Why am I even bothering myself with these trivial matters. If some other god wants to run around and play games it does not concern us. This eerie voice is such a bore. He's ridiculous. My morality is in perfectly acceptable limits... People die, they go to the underworld they get what they deserve or whatever I deem fit. Oh god... What the hell am I thinking? I mustn't lose my humanity... Oh.. God... Oh... God... Keep it together... I just went psycho... I always wonder about a few of my choices I remembered from my times as a goddess. Now I know why I did such things... This is disturbing..._

"You're looking rather green... You're truth inducement takes a lot out of your soul, doesn't it? So much so, it just puts aside unnecessary things like humanity. Ha, you are new at this... Humanity is not something you can take for granted anymore, Dread Queen. Kinda seems you aren't all powerful after all," The eerie voice mocks her as she turns pale at her own thoughts.

Sora gulps and takes a deep breath but shivers at the unfriendliness in her own voice. "So what? I can still make you tell me the truth and I can hurt you without hurting Labrys via my reality manipulation. I just click my fingers and it'll be like I set your real self on fire. Except there will be no flames nor burns. Just pain. Pure and simple."

"Your grasp is so tenuous it's almost funny," The eerie voice comments but adds. "No wonder, you and Labrys get along so well. Neither of you have real hearts. Not propers ones, not like you used to. You'll of course get a proper heart again after you and come back but Labrys... I doubt anything going to happen to her, I doubt she even has a soul."

"Nope, she has a soul I ripped it out and checked it. Note: I put back in before you ask Mitsuru-san," Luke interjects.

"That's... You don't like following the rules do you?" The eerie voice realizes.

"Hm, that took you ages to figure out," Luke shrugs.

"Enma... I mean Luke, this is not the time for you intervene," Sora tells him off.

"Not good... Not good at all," Luke mutters as he clearly sees Sora growing ever distant and indifferent to everyone here including herself.

"Now, you don't have a Persona, you can't enter the TV so you kidnapped Labrys as means to and an end. I know this from my dear friends encounters with you in other realities via the Pale Room. A phenomenon before my comprehension but it's most certainly not of your work nor that of your Malevolent Entity. That is the work of another yet unseen force. Also I know that since you have no Persona that all you did was give Labrys a push meaning she must have had her Persona partially awakened. Plus her Shadow appearance after suffering trauma of thrown into this world. Also previously you've used the word this time indicating you have plans in the future for further mayhem," Sora deduces her eyes shut as is to concentrate only on the case and her loose grip on her own humanity. The eerie laughs at her attempts.

"Correct," The Eeerie voice verifies.

Sora questions after a few deep breaths. "I don't want a prize. I want answers. What is your goal and that of the Malevolent Entity? What is your true identities? Why does the Malevolent Entity regard you so lowly?"

"I don't I want to tell you that. You know quite enough all ready," The eerie voice reasons.

"You. Will. Tell. Me. What. I. Want. To. Know," Sora commands through her voice taking on an unearthly quality and her eyes loses their pupils and being straight bright blue.

"I... I... Can't but I.. I... I," The eerie voice stammers uncontrollably.

"Tell me... Now please," Sora requests.

"No," The eerie voice refuses.

"Pity... But why? Do you want to me to do this the easy way? I'm getting bored of how long this not hurting the guy way is taking. Why not speed things up a little, huh?" Sora wonders and the whole room just gone on snap...

"Sora... SORA!" Riku shouts until he gets her attention.

The goddess puts her head to one side and smiles heartlessly. "What is it? I'm rather busy, as you can very well see."

"I... Is that really... Yes it has to be... Sora, I think you stop trying to get information. Right now, stop... You're going way too far. This isn't like you," Riku suggests.

"Hm? I don't understand... He will not die from pain and no lasting damage can possibly be done. There is nothing too far, in fact I may be require to be more inventive. Burning alive sensation is so last year. Why not make him feel like he's being eaten by wild dogs. I haven't done that one in awhile," Sora muses very clearly not being much left of Sora anymore. Sora turns to the direction of eerie voice saying, "_Tell. Me. Who. You. Work. For. Now. TELL ME THE NAME!_"

"N-N-Ny," Eerie voice splutters and stops to stop but screams when he does. Sora smiles and mouths keep going to him. The Eerie voice takes on a different quality, he sounded a tad like what one would imagine to be an evil version of Isshin Kurosaki from _Bleach_ for now apparent reason as he speaks. "I cannot tell you that... I have misjudged how much power you possessed when I decided I would meddle with things a little."

"No matter your identity, I shall wreck havoc on this Malevolent Entity in the most wonderful fashion. Drop him in the few underworld rivers to mess with his head," Sora giggles.

"Those rivers are not fun to swim in, don't try it, there's even one made out of fire. Don't ask how I know this... My past incarnates are always very bright," Luke mentions.

Yosuke states the obvious. "Okay... Things got creepy..."

"Sorry, but I don't think you really agree with this at all. Time to go to sleep, sis," Luke decides putting his hand on Sora's shoulder and shocking her with dark electricity which he conjures up.

"Sora!" Riku, Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, Naoto and Yukiko call out as Sora falls to the ground.

"Ugh, that was lucky... Sora let me do that. Hm, she must of been aware something was wrong," Luke reflects.

"Is she okay?" Akihiko anxiously wonders about Sora Narukami. Whatever he did in the future, it's now considered mad not to include to endeavour never to piss off Sora.

"No, she's an idiot who thinks pushing her to her limits, is helpful. Sometimes it can be but she's more powerful than what she can even fathom. Basically great power equal great insanity... No she's perfectly sane... Just a little disconnected. It's nearly impossible to contain the complete power of a god in human shape. Her personality is not all of her soul, the processing power of a mortal mind isn't made to cope with the vast amount of lives she's lived, died and existed for. The ways of us gods from what little I recalled is difficult to wrap your head around. Though, even without her humanity Sora is a good soul overall, it's just when your divine being... It's like your viewing the world through a plane of glass. It seems so distant your normal feelings and thoughts. It sounds like another language that you never heard before yet the words are the ones of a story who love the most. I recall during my initial reunion with Izanami, Sora's past life, in the underworld was odd. It was very hard to see any of the girl I knew so well but... If I waited and truly listened traces of that girl could be hear, felt and seen. Gods think differently. They don't understand concepts of what's right and wrong.. Not really. It's like you're telling them that brown boots are not good shoes to wear to the beach when they are wearing black heels at a cocktail party in the Snowy mountains. The two ideas are two far apart for them to understand. As I recall. It's properly why I'm so messed up. I manipulated my own soul many life times ago to make it into that of a gods. I had humanity lingering around there but it was so distant and far away that I simply didn't see it there unless I bumped into it and then I would be more empathetic than usual but the hold was never a permanent one but it was there enough that most of the under-world's gods have better personalities than those ones up in the higher realms. I do not know if this makes sense but it's the best way I can describe it to you," Luke monologues but the words seem automated, like he was reading from a script.

"Hm... Understood... We cannot dream to understand it but we must know that no matter what traces of their goodness remains within their being... This that correct?" Aigis figures it out much to Luke's relief.

"Yep, that's it," Luke nods but then suddenly sits down holding his head.

"Luke... You okay?" Yukiko worries about him.

Luke tells her and lies. "I'm good, just... That lightning stuff. It's new I must have... Over used it or something."

{Liar!} Enma Dai-O calls him out and Luke soundlessly orders his Persona to be quiet.

"Well... That wasn't fun... Until we meet again... Hopefully, she'll be more adventurous next time and actually torture me instead of ripping the truth out of me," The Eerie voice says his farewell and Labrys body is returned to her. Aigis moves to look after her sister.

"Wait... Did he say she didn't torture him... She went with the so-called hard way? Thank goodness, our leader was still in there," Chie realizes with relief.

"Told ya so," Luke reminds.

"We never doubted that... We just got confused about you explanation... It went way above our heads," Yosuke points out.

"It wasn't that bad... Was it?" Luke worries.

"It was pretty bad," Kanji admits.

"I agree, it was awful," Naoto adds.

"Ugh... Can't do anything right. Though, I don't even know what I said," Luke laments attempting to come off as half-hearted.

"You knocked out Sora... You did the right... No that doesn't sound right at all! Sorry, Luke-kun but you helped Sora," Yukiko frets as she fails to reassure Luke.

Sora interjects as sits up with smile. "Still, next time don't zap me so much. Pretty sure my heart stopped a few times."

"Senpai!" Riku exclaims and hugs Sora as if he's never letting go of her again.

"Sensei!" Teddie follows suit.

"Sora-chan!" Labrys gasps and hugs her too.

"I'm fine... Just a little um... I feel a little out of sorts about the weird humanity thing but the being electrocuted worked as a good slap. Thanks, Bro!" Sora lets them know.

"That's a relief," Luke says as he leans back and lies down.

"Thank goodness, you're back to your normal self," Yukiko expresses her relief.

"Of course she is, she's our leader!" Chie cheers.

"Aye, aye," Everyone on the Investigation Team agrees. Sora is back to her usual cheerful self but she does have elements of worry in her expression. Luke stands up and then helps Sora to her feet.

"It'll be okay, sis. I'll zap you as many times as needed," Luke reassures her.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would do without you all!" Sora announces as she jumps up and gives everyone in the Investigation Team plus Labrys a group hug.

"They remind me of us when were in high-school," Mitsuru reflects.

"Yes... Though, that Sora girl is scarier than Minako-chan was she was upset. No in actual fact they are probable equals in fear factor. Sora just has the power of a goddess to back her up just in case," Akihiko laughs nervously.

"Let's not upset her in future," Aigis determines.

"Agreed," Mitsuru and Akihiko nod.

Mitsuru then interrupts the Investigation Team to say. "Regarding our adversary... It would appear whoever our adversary is, they're connected to us. I advise you not to get involved in this matter any further. From here on, you should leave this to us."

"What... Wait a second! We went through this whole big thing and that's it?" Chie exclaims.

Luke points out to the kung-fu fangirl. "You knew this was coming... She's morally obliged to say it every single time."

"Shut it!" Kanji tells him off before backing up Chie. "You know, she's right! There's no way in hell we're backing outta this now!"

"I understand how you feel... But this is too dangerous for you," Mitsuru disagrees.

_Too dangerous... I'm too dangerous... Oh my gosh... Why didn't I notice how dangerous I was sooner? I mean there should of been... A 'How to be an awakened goddess,' guide book would have nice... Damn it... Damn it... I'm so stupid. My soul would have been too weak for the divine portion of it to fully manifest until now. It has been almost completely healed today... Ai-ya! Geez... I need stop hanging around Aika-chan so much... No that's not important! I must not allow myself to lose myself like that around. I must hold onto my humanity. Eerie voice dude may have been evil... Probably but he's right about one thing. Humanity isn't something I can take for granted not anymore. I must fight for it and to retain it! I cannot fail in this mission. Also the only reason for us not to be able to help with the case better not be me... I don't want to feel so guilty_, Sora thinks and cringes.

Mitsuru continues. "We will do our best to ensure that no harm comes to you. Turst in us and let us work."

_I don't agree but I can understand that she seeks only to protect us from a problem that she blames herself partially for despite the fact whatever wrongs her family made are not her. What should I do?_ Sora worries.

"You know, I think we can trust you people but we're still going to perform our own little investigation. Why because it's our speciality. If you don't like well... Uh, you can't stop us so yeah... That's it," Luke decides.

"That was really awe-inspiring..." Yosuke mutters under his breath sarcastically.

"It was honest, get over it," Luke tells him.

"Sorry, but we need to get the bottom of this. I think that only together we can do this. This tournament has made it extremely clear nothing gets done if we work alone even with the best intentions. I trust you understand we cannot just stop investigating," Sora tells Mitsuru Kirijo the Empress Arcana woman.

"I see," Mitsuru nods but looks troubled.

"Still there's nothing much else we can do here, we'll go for now but I'm warning you that we'll met again. Good luck, Mitsuru-san with your mission. Don't worry about me going all goddess of destructive and evil on you again. I will train myself like no tomorrow to master my abilities!"Sora announces.

"You do that already," Riku points out.

"Shush... I'm making a point, I need a strong conclusion," Sora tells him off and blushes.

"Well how about this?" Riku raises his eyebrow prior to sweeping Sora off her feet and kissing her on the lips tenderly with sincerity.

Sora turns crimson. "Wow... That works..."

"Teenagers," Akihiko shakes his head.

"Akihiko, you're not old enough to say that," Mitsuru frowns.

"Let's go home already! I'm bear-y tired!" Teddie yawns walking to the TV sets.

"You don't have tell me twice, I'm going straight to bed when I get home," Yosuke declares.

"Can we stop to get some beef bowls on the way?" Chie requests and as if on cue her stomach growls. Chie blushes red in embarrassment.

"Sounds good... Those lunch boxes didn't work out the way I planed," Yukiko agrees.

"Labrys, can robots eat? 'Cause if you can I'll buy you some ramen," Sora inquires.

"Wasn't she the one you owed you free food? You're not meant to be paying!" Kanji reminds Sora.

"But I," Sora begins to argues and pretty soon everyone joins in except for Luke who moves away from the group and heads to nearest TV. Clearly eager to go home but that's not the most significant thing about him. He seems to be breathing quite inconsistently and is sweating a great deal.

Aigis notices Luke's temperature reading are high is just about to say so when Luke grunts in pain and blindly grabs her shoulder to steady himself. Aigis narrows her eyes at him and asks. "You okay?"

"Is it Luke are you okay day or what?" Luke responses annoyed as he straightens himself up. He's extremely pale and his hands are shaking so he slides them into his pockets to try and hide that but Aigis catches had already noticed.

"Hm? Luke... You don't look too well... Are you sure are alright, senpai?" Naoto inquires.

"Yes," He rolls his eyes but winces and his left hand moves to the bridge of his nose to pinch it as he attempts to control himself.

"You're not alright... You need help," Yukiko points out.

"I don't," Luke insists and looks away but gasps as a stabbing sensation overwhelms his head and mind.

"You aren't the best liar, Sensei," Teddie informs him.

The pressure of Enma Dai-O, Luke's Persona screaming in his head in too much for him and Luke sits down covers his head with hands trying to stop the noise but it's not working. "_It hurts... It hurts... Make it stop... Make it stop_," Luke thinks to himself but he's unsure if he thought it or say it aloud as the constant torture of it all is so intense.

{You hurt... WELL TOO BAD! That's how I always feel! It hurts, it hurts... Make it stop... Aw... Too bad it won't! I sick of you whine, moan and reject me... You cannot control me. I will do whatever the hell I want!} Enma Dai-O tells Luke before he summons himself forcibly against Luke's will.

"Ah!" Luke screams as his Persona wretches himself from his Persona user's sea od conscious to being summoned.

"What the hell! It summon itself!" Kanji exclaims.

"This... This..." Mitsuru stammers.

"This is like that time with Shinji ain't it?" Akihiko realizes with immense dread. He turns to Mitsuru, who nods silently and Akihiko suggests to the group, "Everyone back off! Give him some space! Now!"

The all sense the urgency of the situation so they follow the order.

"Go away... Enma... I don't like you here," Luke weakly tells his Persona but he's far too exhausted to be able to put the right amount of force into it.

"..." Enma Dai-O stares at Luke angrily it's fist clenched.

"Fine do whatever the hell you want... I don't give two hoots about it. Just move out of the way, I'm going back home to Inaba," Luke shrugs and stands up sliping pass his Persona and attempts to leave the TV world but suddenly Luke's Persona grabs him by the throat and throws him across the floor.

Several people scream. "Luke!"

"What have you been not telling us?" Naoto wonders aloud.

"A lot clearly," Sora grumbles upset.

"Ow... You're not meant to do that," Luke comments shaking his head as he doesn't understand what is going on.

Enma Dai-O moves forward to hit Luke again but Sora, Naoto, Yosuke, Teddie and Yukiko move to make a human wall around Luke much to his surprise. "Guys... What are... Oh..."

"We're here to help," Sora grins and gives him a thumbs up as she knows this is properly quite scary for Luke to deal it.

"Senpai! Watch out!" Riku warns.

But before Luke can say anything in response, his Persona pushes all his friends out of the way with little sympathy causing Luke to freeze and his eyes to go wide. "You... You... I don't... Stop this now... Don't hurt them."

"Don't hurt them... Don't make me laugh," Enma Dai-O scoffs and Luke is stunned to that the others hear it too.

Riku realises. "That's not normal..."

"Hello, Captain Obvious we know that already," Luke complains.

Riku grumbles and makes a point. "Oh, well then... Why don't you be the team scanner character then and see how you go?"

"It's not my style," Luke shrugs acting as if nothing out of usual happen.

"Go ahead, pretend nothing happened and forget all about it just like everything else! You never listen to me... I hate you... Luke Ashida!" Enma Dai-O snaps and a dark aura builds around the Persona until it's consumed by the black smoky energy that then morphs into a new form.

"Oh... This is... Ugh, why can I just go to bed?" Luke sighs as he gazes at the familiar figure in front of him.

The Luke look-like with eerie yellow eyes instead of crimson ones nods. "Yep, it's your lucky day. You get a proper Shadow... Note you can't use your Personas as you can only summon one Persona as a time but... Since I'm your Shadow, you can't."

"I know that been there, done that... So let's finish this early... I accept you, you are me and I and you. Done, time to go back to being my Persona. Hopefully you'll start being more obedient too."

"You... You know it doesn't work like that, don't you?" Luke's Shadow questions uncertainly as if he's expecting Luke to not know.

"Huh? It doesn't? There's my plan to make this be over quickly," Luke laments.

"So you thought that the words were the trigger... Sorry to say this but it's the emotions and convictions behind those words not the words themselves," Shadow Luke informs.

"Right, I'll write that down somewhere for next time," Luke rolls his eyes.

"You aren't taking me seriously are you?" Shadow Luke realizes.

"Nope, I rather pretend this isn't happening... It's kinda gonna ruin my image," Luke reflects thoughtfully.

"You don't have much of an image," Shadow Luke points out.

"Hm, who cares?" Luke shrugs it off before pausing. "Aren't you supposed to ranting on about my problems in a really over exaggerated way?"

Shadow Luke monologues. "Yeah, not sure about how to do it... Like I activated the Pale Room in an attempt to train your teammates so they would stay a chance against me. An awakened god's Shadow is significantly stronger than a dormant one. Dormant ones often don't often require drawn out fights as they are naturally less violent towards humans. Sora's Shadow was a clear example of these as her Shadow didn't need much to be accepted by Sora. Sora simply needed others to accept her so that she could accept herself. Also Teddie is used to be your Shadow... He is an even clearer example of a dormant god's Shadow. So non-violent that he made friends and of course being the Shadow of such a peculiar soul caused him to be different than normal god dormant Shadows. Heck he even developed his own personality and ego. Amazing, when you think about it. But now of course you're all wondering what an awaken god's Shadow can do, am I correct in thinking this?"

"I would like to know," Sora admits.

"Then I will tell you, I may be a Shadow but I will certainly indulged a young lady's request when she does require it. Awaken God Shadows had all the abilities of their so-called 'real,' selves," Shadow Luke explains.

"Yeah, right... I'm leaving bye, don't even need a Persona to get to this world anyhow. I got 'magic,' portals," Luke attempts to leave the area via one of his portals.

"Not so fast, me," Shadow Luke seems to teleport his body there one moment and the next grabbing Luke by the throat holding him against a wall.

"Ugh... I can't teleport... Why can you? It's so not fair," Luke laments.

"I have fully accepted all the truths about myself... However, Luke... You have not. Simple as that really... I got better control over our powers because I know who I am. On the other hand, me... You do not. You instead bottled everything little thing up and hide behind your Personas both metaphorically and otherwise. I am the true self, me you are just a scared little boy who doesn't want face reality. The blindfold has been removed yet only your other self can see the truth that you so desperately hide... Even from yourself," Shadow Luke tightens his grip around Luke's throat.

Everyone is too stunned to move the scene unfolding before them is so strange and unexpected that they can't believe their eyes or see the severity of situation and know that anything they do may in fact cause Luke to be in even more danger.

"Since, this is the TV world, I am able to do whatever I like within it's realm. I think, I'll like to a play a game. To teach everyone a little lesson but also it will be a little test. How much do these so-called friends care about little old me? Also since little miss automaton has this whole cretan myth thing going, why not add a little maze to the mix. A Labyrinth, if you will," Shadow Luke determines before disappearing with Luke into thin air. Shadow Luke returns with a sardonic grin on it's face and he faces the group saying, "Luke will at the centre of the Labyrinth... Come if you wish but I'm inclined to warn you that you shouldn't. It isn't necessary to come get him, though even if you do come, I'm sure that the little surprises I've left will show the true me. Then you'll understand none of you have any real problems. I been everyone's bloody therapist and quite honestly your personal issues are next to nothing."

"What... My personal issues are not nothing, how can you say that? Why? Luke-kun doesn't really think that!" Chie protests.

Shadow puts his head to one side and replies. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? Oh, too bad they should be hurt. Your problems are what exactly? No, seriously please enlighten me. Your life is dead easy."

"I... Um," Chie cannot think of what to say to the Shadow.

"Don't talk to her like that! You're insufferable. So what if Chie's problems aren't of global importance? It doesn't matter about that, it matters whenever or not if effects her. Luke's been through so difficult things in his life but everyone has, it's no excuse for you, his Shadow to take it out Chie!" Yosuke stands up for her.

"Hmph. You are telling me off? How precious. Yosuke, you say everyone has difficult things in their lives but just what have you been through? You had a unrequited crush on a girl, she died and that's about it. Yet you whine and moan about it like if it's some big drama. It's not. She died. Get over it already, dude. It was nothing that major. People die everyday, the girl didn't even return your feelings yet you're forever hung up on her. It's frankly annoying," Shadow Luke scoffs sending Yosuke into a stunned silence.

"Yosuke," Chie murmurs in sympathy reaching her hand to Yosuke's shoulder but he jerks his shoulder away from her, the pain in his brown eyes clear.

"Now since I'm on a roll on completely shattering people, I think I'll move on to Tatsumi. You're dumb, you don't try hard at school, you got angry issues worst than mine and you don't deserve to date Naoto. She's out of your league, mate. Back off. You'll only drag her down as you are. You think that you've change. Well, newsflash, you just don't stop changing when it's good enough. You're meant to get better. To constantly improve, you have not been doing that. Riku, you always state the obvious and quite frankly you haven't been around enough for me to actually care about you in the slightest. I only ever talked to you because you were dating my surrogate sister. Also must you be such a male damsel in distress. You get kidnapped way too much. Twice. Can't you take up a martial art and do something other than being saved all the time?" Shadow Luke challenges.

"I... That's not fair! I didn't get a chance to save myself!" Riku argues.

"Uh-huh... So while you were in the announcement room you couldn't like escape the room by knocking out Shadow Labrys? Geez, think for five minutes will ya?" Shadow Luke rolls his yellow eyes at him.

"Stop acting so damn high and mighty! I don't really deserve Naoto but you're wrong! I am trying to be a better man, damn it! It ain't any of business anyhow!" Kanji insists.

"Oh, really?" Shadow Luke raises an eyebrow and smiles knowingly as if thinking about something they don't know but he does. Shadow Luke then shrugs and gazes over at Teddie. "Now... Teddie, you are, heck I can't think of anything. Stuff it, I'm skipping you."

"Sensei's Shadow!" Teddie wails and is on the verge of tears.

Yukiko pats the bears back and consoles him. "It's okay Teddie, you don't really want him to try and push your buttons anyhow."

"Yukiko-chan... My darling Yukiko... It's rather tragic you bother to return my feelings for you. It's a hopeless endeavor. Nothing will ever come of it. It will end with you dying in my, your precious Luke's arms. Awakened gods, clearly will live longer than you the average human will. I pity your fate but I pity my own self's more so. Your Luke if he were to remain with you will watch you suffer and die while he lives on alone, "Shadow Luke caresses her face with the tips of his fingers moving closer and closer to her but then abruptly pulls back and lowers his hand. The yellow eyes stare at her with tangible contempt. "Yet all you're worried about at the moment is you oh so important cooking skills. Newsflash, their are more bloody important things going on around here!"

"You are a part of Luke, so I must tell you, I noticed. I knew something was wrong with you and I am worried about more than cooking! But... But I couldn't do anything to help you because you always are so distant. You wouldn't talk to me, you would tell me what the issue was. Tell me what I can do and I'll help you as you are part of Luke. And if you're hurting, he is hurting... I want to help him," Yukiko shakes her head and proclaims.

"Your making it harder... You shouldn't want to help me... Why must you care so much, it hurts that you care... It will make all the harder when you die. They always die. My parents, Jake... They die and I can never save them. You'll join all the rest if you continue to hang around me. The so-called real Luke knows this but choses to ignore it. He cannot face reality. Happiness is fleeting and a most exquisite form of torture. It comes along only to make the moments of utter melancholia and wretchedness all the more painful. I cannot go through that again, even if I must be alone again... It's honestly the only way for me to live, away from the world. Isolated and friendless for that is what I deserve."

Sora mutters to herself her heart aching for her brother figure. "Luke..."

"I must go, do not come after Luke. Please go back to Inaba, be safe and just leave us... Me and myself should remain here. The other me tries to deny it. He has been denying it, I screamed at him day in and day out to leave you all be. As his Persona, I warned him, that only further suffering would come to his dear friends if he stayed. Yet he ignore me, blocked me out and prefer to stay because he's too scared to be alone. Such a whiny little child. So insolent and foolishly naive. We must be alone... No one should be hurt again, no one... I don't want to lose them. I don't but if I leave... Then, then I don't have to watch them fade away... Our friends... Just like I warned him, they got hurt again. It's my fault, that we and all of you got dragged into this latest mess. I hadn't been around then no one would have suffer. It's all my fault for overstaying my welcome. I'm sorry but if you follow I will have to make an example of you to my other self. No hard feelings but I will kill you all if you try and save me," Shadow Luke tells them before his demeanor turns woeful yet utterly despondent. "Goodbye, my friends. I sincerely wish we never meet again."

"..." A sinking feeling of silence echoes over them as Shadow Luke flickers out of their view his form dissolving into the same substance that makes up Luke's portals. After the Shadow leaves the Investigation Team all turn to Sora for guidance. Mitsuru, Akihiko, Labrys and Aigis anxiously watch on unsure of what to do for Luke and the others.

"We're saving the idiot, don't try to stop us Mitsuru or I will be forced to do whatever is necessary to safe him. He is my brother by bond not by blood but that doesn't matter. I will save him with or without the help of our friends," Sora decides without hesitation.

"Looks, like we saving him... He's so stupid not telling us something was up, he thinks he has to do everything himself. The guy can't follow his own advice. Let's rescue the dude, he's still my best friend," Yosuke agrees about Luke.

"Let's hurry up and save the jerk! I have a few things I want to discuss with his Shadow anyway," Kanji cracks his knuckles.

"Luke-kun's coming home with us no matter what!" Yukiko commands her eyes burning with the flame of certainty.

"If you're going, I'm going! I need to give him a proper talking to," Chie decides striking a pose and side kicking the air.

"Luke's the damsel in distress now... How ironic is that. I so gotta find him even it's just to tell him that," Riku makes his decision.

"I'm burning up with Teddie power! Sensei Luke needs us! I won't let him down!" Teddie determines with a golden aura whirling around him.

"That's unusual," Akihiko notes.

"Yes but then so is a lot of things," Mitsuru points out.

"We got your back, leader. We'll rescue him together," Naoto notifies Sora who nods.

"We volunteer our services as well. Right, Mitsuru?" Aigis double checks.

"Of course, we'll accompany you and your team, Sora. Rescuing people from Shadows is part of our mission, we can't ignore this," Mitsuru verifies and Akihiko nods in support.

"Thank you... Thank you all," Sora declares.

Everyone then hears the sound of shifting earth to their left, they promptly turn in that direction to discover a new TV world dungeon forming. This area could be seen from quite a distance and appeared to a great steam-punk styled labyrinth that was constantly shifting it's clockwork structure to one position to the next. Also there were different levels to the structure that rises and falls randomly and chaotically creating a almost tower like air to the dungeon in the distance.

Mitsuru marvels upon scanning the dungeon with her Persona ability. "Oh my... The way it's structure is shifting and changing it... It's like Tartarus, no in fact it's worst. This maze doesn't even one part that stays constant, even the floors change."

"What's this Tartarus place again? Sounds like a some kind of toothpaste," Yosuke asks the red haired Shadow Operative.

"Hm-Hm," Mitsuru chuckles. "You remind me of an old friend when you say that. Mmm... What Arcana are you?"

"Eh? Magician... Why?" Yosuke tentatively responses with confusion.

"I see... Those with the Magician Arcana have a lot in common," Mitsuru reflect ignoring Yosuke's question.

Akihiko starts to comment. "Yeah, you know he and Jun..."

"Ahem," Naoto coughs grabbing their attention. Naoto then gestures to Sora.

"Thank you, Naoto-chan," Sora nods in recognition prior to reminding them all. "Can we go save Luke now? In case, you forget our friend is in danger. We mustn't waste a single second more than absolutely necessary."

"Yes, Narukami-san!" Everyone shouts flinching a little at Sora's voice.

"Eh? Oh, yeah... I was a little scary before wasn't I? You know, I'm never going to turn on any of you. You do trust me, right?" Sora worries.

"We trust you, we're just a little jumpy. Cowards the lot of us," Riku assures her embracing her from behind and holding to his chest tenderly.

"Oh, Riku-kun, I missed you," Sora smiles gazing up into his eyes but then tears herself away from him blushing slightly as she decides, "We should go rescue Luke, now."

Everyone nods and they make their way to the fairly obvious location of Luke's TV world dungeon. Knowing how Luke is, this is either going to extremely painstaking or really confusing and mind-meddling to comprehend.


End file.
